


Death Eater Takes A Holiday - Lee Lee Potter

by Alisevv, thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 88
Words: 575,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: El Mortífago Toma Vacaciones / Autor original: Lee Lee Potter / Traductor: Alisevv (Caps 1-64, The Snarry's Archivist 65-en adelante)~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Albus hechiza a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix para que regresen a la edad de diecisiete años y pasen sus vacaciones en Hogwarts. La intención es que ellos sepan que Harry es, de hecho, maduro para su edad, y que así lo acepten como un miembro pleno del grupo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Severus regrese de su tiempo como adolescente y se dé cuenta que ha pasado la mayor parte de la semana entrelazado con cierto Gryffindor? ¿Y cómo eso afectará sus vidas después?





	1. Comienzan Las Vacaciones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death Eater Takes a Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876387) by Lee Lee Potter [archived by [ISF_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISF_Archivist/pseuds/ISF_Archivist)]. 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: Esta traducción fue hecha en Slasheaven por Alisevv, hasta el capitulo 64. A partir del 65 en adelante, ha sido traducida por The Snarry's Archivist (silvergreenroyalty).**
> 
> **Alisevv y yo ya hemos hablado y ella ha dado su autorización para que este trabajo siga publicado, y próximamente será completado en su sitio de origen (slasheaven). *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
> Fuente original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876387/chapters/17989165

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.  ****

La reunión del personal había concluido, pero varios profesores permanecieron rezagados a petición del director. Albus caminó lentamente alrededor de la sala de profesores, observando al resto de los ocupantes antes de empezar a hablar. La tensión en el lugar era tan espesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La reunión se había ido acalorando por el asunto de la rivalidad entre las Casas, pero ése sólo era parte del problema. El personal había estado todo el año bajo gran cantidad de tensión. El verano anterior había traído un calor insoportable y un ataque Mortífago que había sido el más cruento en años.

Todos los profesores que estaban en ese momento en la sala eran también miembros de la Orden y habían jugado importantes papeles en los eventos del verano. Habían tenido muy poco descanso, o ninguno, antes que empezara el nuevo año escolar. Con muchos de los hijos de Mortífagos cercanos a la edad de tomar la Marca, los altercados entre estudiantes también habían sido los peores de los últimos años.

Albus examinó la habitación. Madame Hooch daba golpecitos con el pie; Minerva estaba revolviendo su té, al parecer eternamente. Severus Snape permanecía inexpresivo, lo cual era normal en él. El resto, sólo se veían cansados.

—Me gustaría empezar por agradecerles por firmar para quedarse durante las vacaciones de Pascua—.

Severus murmuró algo que sonaba muy similar a "niñeros".

>> Estoy de acuerdo, Severus— Dumbledore sonrió al mago más joven, una sonrisa de la que el Profesor de Pociones ya estaba harto—. Sabemos que se acercan los juicios de muchos de los Mortífagos que fueron capturados. Voldemort está en un proceso de reagrupación y las vacaciones prometen ser bastante tranquilas— hizo una pausa y el tintineo de la cucharilla de Minerva también cesó—. Creo que todos necesitan unas muy merecidas vacaciones— antes que Severus pudiera replicar con lo obvio, que ellos, de hecho, estaban allí porque tendrían que quedarse en el castillo los días de fiesta, Dumbledore continuó. Les explicó que tomarían una poción que los regresaría a su niñez, los que les daría un descanso de la tensión y los problemas con los que habían tenido que lidiar todo el año. El alboroto previsto llegó de una vez.

—¿Quién va a cuidar de los estudiantes? —.

—¿Y si hay un ataque y están indefensos? —.

—Fue un desastre la última vez que lo intentamos—.

—¿Y si tu niñez no fue mejor que como estás ahora? —.

El último comentario, aunque casi inaudible, silenció la habitación. Dumbledore, quien no había dejado de sonreír, contestó a todas sus preocupaciones.

—Sé que algunos de ustedes estaban aquí cuando se intentó antes, pero teniendo experiencia de primera mano, he hecho los cambios apropiados. En primer lugar, todos van a tener el antídoto de la poción en sus manos. Si hubiera una emergencia, simplemente tomarían el antídoto y regresarían a su edad real. Después que tomen la poción, escribiré una pequeña nota para sus versiones más jóvenes, explicándoles cuáles son las reglas, Sólo se quedarán unos pocos estudiantes, y pueden ser perfectamente manejados por Hagrid, Poppy y por mí— hizo una pausa y miró los ojos oscuros. —Sé que no tiene sentido apartarles de sus problemas de adultos para sumergirles en los de su niñez, así que lanzaré un hechizo que suavice las asperezas—.

—¿Podrías explicar qué significa eso exactamente, Albus? — interrogó Minerva. Snape se alegró que ella pusiera en palabras lo que él deseaba preguntar. No le gustaba en absoluto la idea.

—Tendrán la memoria nublada. Hogwarts será un lugar familiar, pero ustedes serán extraños unos a otros. Creo que esto los hará comenzar en una pizarra limpia, que los ayudará a entrar en contacto con ustedes mismos mientras son niños de nuevo, sin las presiones de su vida de adultos—.

McGonagall casi bufó. Casi.

—¿En qué edad estás pensando, Albus? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando el Maestro Dippet intentó esto? —.

McGonagall se sintió complacida cuando vio un pequeño rubor rosa teñir las mejillas del anciano ante sus palabras.

—Los dejaré lo bastante jóvenes como para ser estudiantes, pero lo bastante mayores como para que se sientan cómodos en Hogwarts— miró directamente a Minerva. —Comeremos todos juntos, pero para el resto de las actividades, separaremos a los chicos de las chicas—.

Severus tomó nota mental de averiguar qué había sucedido la última vez, prometía ser muy interesante. De repente, notó que Hooch estaba a punto de hablar, había abierto su gran boca.

_"Si me incluye en su próximo comentario, la mataré con su propia escoba"_

—¿Separar a las chicas de los muchachos resolverá todos tus problemas? — preguntó.

_"La muy bruja. No te atrevas a mirar en mi dirección"_

—Dado que sólo se quedarán dos profesores gays y no son del mismo sexo, no creo que ése sea un problema— Albus no mencionó a los estudiantes, consciente que todos serían presentados con sus nombres reales durante la cena. No habría problema.

Unos días más tarde, un grupo de adolescente que nunca antes habían sido vistos, salieron de la oficina del director. Desempacarían en los dormitorios que les habían sido asignados y serían presentados durante la cena.

Harry levantó la vista de su juego de ajedrez para ver al pequeño grupo de compañeros de años inferiores, que en ese momento entraban en la sala común.

—Ron, ¿por qué hay estudiantes de otras casas mudando sus cosas aquí? —.

—Escuché que, dado que son pocos los que se quedan por vacaciones, decidieron reunirnos a todos en la misma Casa, los chicos en la Torre de Gryffindor y las chicas en Ravenclaw. Nosotros somos los únicos chicos de séptimo, así que tenemos el dormitorio para nosotros solos—.

Harry asintió a su amigo. Sentado en la silla frente a Ron, observaba los chicos de las demás casas mientras subían sus pertenencias por las escaleras. Un Hufflepuff de primer año miró alrededor, intimidado, y se congeló cuando divisó a Harry observándolo. Éste se giró hacia Ron.

—Algunos de estos niños ni siquiera parecen conocidos—.

Harry estaba pensando que moriría del asco si tuviera que pasar una semana con enanos de primer año mirando su cicatriz todo el tiempo. Ambos ya llevaban su tercera partida de ajedrez, Ron derrotándolo cada vez. Justo cuando el pelirrojo decía 'jaque mate', el hoyo del retrato se abrió y dos chicos muy diferentes entraron en la sala común. El primero era muy pequeño, con un corto cabello castaño claro. Al principio, Ron lo confundió con el Profesor Flitwick, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía vello facial y estaba muy cerca de su propia edad.

Golpeó ligeramente a Harry con su pie, pero éste ni lo sintió. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando embobado. Caminando directamente detrás del diminuto mago, estaba alguien completamente opuesto, alto, oscuro y sexy. Le llevaba por lo menos cuatro pulgadas de estatura a Harry, incluso con el decente acelerón de crecimiento que había tenido. Su negro cabello estaba recogido en una holgada cola de caballo. La boca del chico de ojos verdes colgó, ligeramente abierta. Ron le dio un codazo cuando vio que los otros caminaban hacia ellos.

—Vas a babear tu túnica, Harry— le susurró su amigo. El aludido cerró rápidamente su bocota, lamiendo sus secos labios, mientras Ron dejó de prestarle atención y, al estar sentado en el piso, se dirigió directamente al más bajito los dos recién llegados. —¿Se van a quedar aquí? —.

—Permaneceremos aquí durante la semana de vacaciones. Oh, ajedrez— señaló el tablero de juego. —Me encanta el ajedrez, quizás podríamos jugar una partida esta semana—.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el pensamiento de alguien completamente nuevo contra quien jugar. Harry era demasiado predecible en el juego.

—Sería genial. Por cierto, soy Ron Weasley— dijo con cortesía, tendiendo la mano al joven Flitwick.

—Encantado de conocerte— dijo, tomando la mano ofrecida, pero sin darle su nombre. —Me temo que el Profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que esperáramos hasta la cena para presentarnos. Lo siento—.

Harry, quien no había apartado los ojos del chico alto, oscuro y sexy, sonrió cuando vio que éste rodaba los ojos y le tendía su mano.

—Sev—.

—Harry—.

Ron rió internamente ante la expresión de su mejor amigo.

—Chicos, los dormitorios están subiendo las escaleras. Nosotros dormimos en los marcados como séptimo año. Creo que los de tercero y quinto están abiertos para ustedes y todos los que se nos unan esta semana— explicó el pelirrojo, señalando las escaleras que subían hacia los cuartos de los chicos. Sev sonrió y asintió, agradeciendo, antes de dirigirse a desempacar.

Cuando la extraña pareja estuvo fuera de la vista, Harry se giró hacia su sonriente amigo.

—Él es tan...— se detuvo, dejando escapar un tenue silbido.

—¿Carne fresca? — bromeó el otro, ganándose un juguetón puñetazo en el brazo. —Me haces flipar, lo sabes, ¿cierto? —.

Harry lo empujó. Ron había tomado bastante bien las noticias de la sexualidad de su amigo. Reía siempre que el chico de ojos verdes revisaba a alguien, pero era firme en la regla de 'no dar detalles'; Harry no podía dar ningún tipo de detalle personal sobre sus citas, y tampoco tener ningún tipo de arrumacos en los dormitorios, donde Ron pudiera entrar.


	2. ¿Harry Quién?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

En el tiempo libre antes de la cena, Ron y el jovial mago pequeño empezaron una partida de ajedrez. Sev estaba tranquilo, sentado al otro lado de la mesa baja, haciendo una casa de naipes. Harry observó a Ron por un rato, pero terminó por aburrirse, ya que tomaban demasiado tiempo en hacer cada movimiento. Se acostó en el piso, a leer su revista de Quidditch Semanal. Cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, observaba a Sev. Sus largos dedos delgados colocaban los naipes con suavidad. Después de colocar otra carta, el chico de ojos negros miró alrededor, encontrando muy interesante la ropa muggle de Harry, especialmente los jeans que apretaban su firme trasero. Tratando de no mostrarse demasiado obvio, continuó mirando por la habitación, encontrando los ojos de Ron. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hallar una excusa del por qué estaba inspeccionando al amigo del pelirrojo, comentó:

—He notado que eres el único que no lleva túnica de mago. ¿Eres hijo de muggles, Harry? —.

Ron lo miró como si le hubieran salido diez cabezas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchacho no reconociera a Harry Potter en cuanto lo vio?

El aludido se dio vuelta y se sentó. Sev se sintió momentáneamente decepcionado, al perder de vista su retaguardia, pero la visión de esos gloriosos ojos verdes hizo que se animara.

Harry le sonrió, pensando:

_"¿Cuántas oportunidades tengo de encontrarme con alguien tan caliente y que no sabe quién soy?"_

—Mis padres eran magos, pero crecí con parientes muggles. Así estoy más cómodo; además, mis túnicas me quedaron chicas este año— admitió.

—Tiene que comprarse un nuevo guardarropa— bromeó Ron, y su amigo se ruborizó; cuando había dejado a los Dursley definitivamente, se había hecho el propósito de hacer una hoguera con sus ropas viejas y conseguir nuevas.

—Parece que es la hora de cenar— comentó, cambiando de tema. Ron hubiera hecho un comentario sobre el cambio, pero nunca se quejaba cuando se trataba de comida. —Llevaré esto arriba— continuó Harry, levantando la revista. —Guárdenme un puesto—.

Cuando regresó a la sala común, todos habían salido a cenar excepto Sev. Él estaba parado frente a la chimenea, la luz parpadeante jugando a través de su rostro.

—¿Vienes, Sev? Quiero escuchar la presentación de Dumbledore; imagino que serás el hombre misterioso sólo durante una hora más o algo así— comentó, riendo entre dientes.

Sev alzó una ceja y se deslizó delante de él por el agujero de la entrada. El Gryffindor observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, el modo en que su túnica parecía flotar detrás suyo, su cabeza erguida, ofreciendo una grandiosa visión del esbelto cuello que simplemente suplicaba por ser mordisqueado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron finalmente, estuvo convencido que podría perderse en esos ojos oscuros que lo miraban hambrientos. Se estremeció cuando un cuerpo cálido se inclinó hacia él y pudo sentir su respiración en su oreja, susurrando:

—¿Cuán cercanos son tú y Ron? —.

De todas las cosas que Harry hubiera esperado que dijera, esa no era una de ellas. Dejando ir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, se puso de puntillas, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar la oreja del Sev. Pasó la lengua por el lóbulo antes de responder:

—Es mi mejor amigo. Mi muy hetero mejor amigo—.

El otro se alejó un tanto para ver su rostro. Harry casi lloriqueó cuando el lóbulo que succionaba fue separado. Largos dedos delgados encajaron a través del indómito cabello, atrayéndolo más cerca. El Gryffindor cerró los ojos cuando sintió los suaves labios reunirse con los propios. Tan suaves, aspirando su labio inferior. Deslizó su lengua tentativamente por los labios que cubrían los suyos. El muchacho más alto abandonó el labio, ahora hinchado, para disfrutar la lengua que estaba batallando por dominar su boca. No podía importarle menos si ganaba la batalla o no. Harry no podía decir si el gemido que había escuchado provenía de él o no.

Cuando rompió el beso a causa de su necesidad de aire, Harry no perdió tiempo en atacar el cuello que lo había estado tentando durante la última hora. Mordisqueó y lamió cada pulgada que pudo alcanzar, haciendo su camino a lo largo de la clavícula y regresando al lóbulo que había succionado previamente. Tuvo cuidado de no dejar marcas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el muchacho ante eso. Después de preocuparse a fondo por su lóbulo, corrió su lengua alrededor del resto de la oreja de Sev. Éste gimió y lo presionó contra la pared, su erección presionando la de Harry, que estaba igualmente excitado. El chico de ojos verdes jadeó, pero Sev, inseguro si era excitación o miedo, retiró la cabeza para mirar su rostro, cuidando de no seguir moviéndose. Con sus pantorrillas matándolo, Harry dejó su posición en puntillas haciendo que se frotaran sus erecciones una vez más.

—No podemos hacer esto— musitó el Gryffindor rápidamente

El rostro de Sev se hundió ante las palabras. Había presionado demasiado pronto y desperdiciado su oportunidad.

>>Si no nos detenemos ahora— siguió Harry—, no seré capaz de detenerme en absoluto— Sev comenzó a respirar de nuevo, aliviado. —No te conozco; maldición, ni siquiera sé tu nombre completo. Vamos a cenar; Dumbledore te presentará— había una promesa en su voz. El director los presentaría y todo estaría bien.

 _"Y si tengo suerte"_ , reflexionaba Sev,  _"conseguiré besarlo nuevamente esta noche. ¿Qué puede salir mal?"_

* * *

Con tan pocas personas quedándose en la escuela, el Gran Comedor había sido habilitado con una sola mesa. Harry se alegró al ver que dos sonrientes chicas entraban al recinto al mismo tiempo que ellos, así no eran los únicos en llegar tarde. Un hechizo apropiado ocultaba sus labios, rojos y magullados. Poppy estaba sentada a la derecha del director. La silla vacía a su izquierda era para Hagrid, quien se había retrasado para atender una muy excitada criatura que había estado cuidando. Dumbledore explicó que esperaría que llegara el semi gigante para presentar a todos, pero se tomó un tiempo para comentar que los estudiantes agregados estaban ahí, de hecho, para tomar unas vacaciones libres de tensión. No deberían hablar de los perturbadores eventos actuales; se disculpó por ser reservado, pero todo tendría sentido después. Ron preguntó por qué les habían pedido no hablar sobre los miembros del personal, dado que difícilmente habría alguno en la escuela, pero le aseguraron que todo sería explicado cuando Hagrid se uniera a ellos.

Albus estaba disfrutando las animadas conversaciones alrededor de la mesa. Una chica de ojos salvajes hablaba sobre quidditch. Ron le comentaba al director que no había tenido un desafío al ajedrez tan fuerte desde su primer año. Harry quería hablar con Sev, pero, dado que se suponía que no sabía su nombre, no sabía cómo llamar su atención. Y el joven de ojos negros estaba tranquilo, aparentemente contento con escuchar todas las charlas a su alrededor.

Harry pidió a Ron que le lanzara un panecillo, cosa que éste hizo, literalmente. Mientras el panecillo volaba hacia el moreno, Severus alzó una mano y lo atrapó en el aire, dio a su destinatario original una picara sonrisa y luego lo mordió. Albus observó la reacción de Harry, no sería bueno que empezaran a pelear incluso antes que tuviera oportunidad de hacer las presentaciones. El Gryffindor observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par como su bollo era arrebatado del aire y se echó a reír sonoramente.

—Buena atrapada, ¿qué tal un poco de quidditch después de cenar? Todavía tendremos un rato de luz—.

Sev asintió, incapaz de hablar con la boca llena del panecillo. Albus sonrió con el habitual brillo en sus ojos. Harry apenas podía aguardar a que la cena concluyera. Quería saber cuál era el gran asunto por el que los otros no podían decir sus nombres, y estaba excitado ante la idea de ir a volar con su alto, oscuro y sexy nuevo amigo.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y todos asumieron que Hagrid finalmente había llegado. Pero era el Señor Filch, que se acercó presuroso a hablar con el director. De repente, se escuchó un fuerte grito procedente de un sitio que podía estar en cualquier lugar varias millas a la redonda; definitivamente, se trataba de Hagrid. Harry se levantó, y vio como Severus lo imitaba y sacaba un recipiente con una poción de su bolsillo. Albus miró a Sev y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, negando. Poppy salió corriendo del comedor y el anciano se levantó y se dirigió a los de la mesa.

—Al parecer, la criatura de Hagrid ha conseguido lo mejor de él— comentó, haciendo una seña para que se sentaran. —Poppy cuidará bien de él. Puedes verificarlo más tarde, Harry—.

* * *

No deseando perder un segundo más de luz del día, Harry optó por utilizar una escoba del equipo en lugar de regresar a la Torre Gryffindor a buscar la suya. Consiguieron una quaffle y empezaron un juego de uno contra uno, que consistía en cambiar turnos entre cazador y guardián.

Se sentía decepcionado por tener que esperar más tiempo a que Dumbledore hiciera los anuncios y presentaciones. Sev, quien ya le había explicado la niebla que tenía sobre sus recuerdos, se reía, comentando que Harry sabía su apodo, pero él mismo no conocía mucho más.

—Prometo que no arruinaré tus vacaciones haciendo preguntas o suposiciones sobre quién puedes ser. Te envidio; lo que daría por tener unas vacaciones, libre de mis recuerdos—.

Sev quedó tan sorprendido al escuchar eso, que ni siquiera intentó evitar que la quaffle entrara por el aro. Sentía curiosidad, pero quería mantener las cosas ligeras con su nuevo amigo.

—Si mi beso fue tan malo, podría hacerte un Obliviate para liberarte de tan horrible recuerdo— bromeó.

—¡No te atrevas! Estoy bastante encariñado con ese recuerdo en particular— protestó Harry, antes de lanzar la quaffle directo a la cabeza de su oponente. Severus dio vuelta a la escoba con facilidad, pero la divertida expresión de su rostro fue rápidamente trocada en pánico cuando un recipiente de vidrio cayó de su bolsillo. Harry voló, zambulléndose, y logró atraparla en el aire antes que tocara el piso. Notó que era el mismo recipiente que Sev había sacado durante la cena. Estaba etiquetado.

_"En caso de emergencia: Beber la poción"_

Sev voló hasta donde él estaba planeando, a poca distancia del terreno.

—¡Eres un buscador! Tienes que serlo, posees el cuerpo perfecto. Yo... quiero decir, para jugar como buscador. ¿Estás en el equipo de tu Casa? — el otro asintió. —Eso es asombroso— Harry agradeció que el azote del viento sobre su cara ocultara su rubor, el propio Sev también estaba algo sonrosado. —¿Qué otros talentos ocultos tienes? —.

La dulce y sexy expresión del Gryffindor se transformó en una sonrisa malvada.

—¿Por qué no volamos hacia el lado más tranquilo del lago y te los demuestro? ¿Una carrera hasta el claro? —.

Sev no perdió tiempo en salir disparado hacia el claro, o al menos lo intentó. Harry había plantado sus pies firmemente en la tierra y aferró la escoba del otro chico con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el artefacto se sacudiera y vibrara, especialmente vibrara. Con la escoba entre sus piernas y la mirada sobre Harry, que en ese momento lamía sus labios, Sev todo lo que pudo hacer fue contener un gemido.

>> ¿Esto cuenta como un talento oculto? — Harry no obtuvo respuesta, el otro chico estaba flotando, sus labios formando un 'oh' pero sin emitir sonido alguno. —¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? — indagó el Gryffindor desvergonzadamente, antes de salir volando hacia el claro. Cuando Sev recuperó el sentido, Harry ya estaba a medio camino hacia el claro. Afortunadamente, la distancia era corta. Volar con una erección no era fácil. El chico de ojos verdes se acostó cerca del lago. La superficie del agua reflejaba el cielo naranja, perturbada ocasionalmente por un paseo del calamar gigante disfrutando los últimos rayos de sol del día.

Sev dejó su escoba con la otra, inseguro de si su amigo le había sentido llegar hasta que escuchó que hablaba.

>>Me encanta este lugar. Es mi sitio favorito para pensar, o para no pensar en absoluto— hizo una pausa—. Es grato tener alguien con quien compartirlo— Sev se acostó a su lado—. Todavía no te conozco muy bien, y sé que me estoy contradiciendo, pero simplemente deseo estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda— entendiendo las señas, Sev lo atrajo en un apasionado beso. Comenzó rápido y furioso. Se besaron con ansias, sólo deteniéndose esporádicamente para respirar con un jadeo. Se habían besado durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero ni de cerca el tiempo suficiente, cuando Sev abandonó los hinchados labios buscando una oportunidad en el blanco cuello. Tiraron mutuamente de sus ropas. El joven de ojos negros bajando por el cuello para encontrar ese punto sensible tras la oreja de Harry, quien gimoteó, olvidando momentáneamente el pezón que había estado pellizcando con rudeza. Respiración caliente en sus oídos y toda su sangre acumulada entre sus piernas.

—Voy a vivir esta semana como si fuera la última, ¿pero quién nos dice que no podamos seguir haciendo esto, la semana próxima? —.

Harry dejó de succionar el lóbulo de su oreja apenas el tiempo justo para contestar.

—No te preocupes, yo no haré que te responsabilices de esto—.

—Yo lo haré, ¿sabes? Soy un hombre de palabra— replicó, indignado, separándose.

 _"Oh, mierda, le dañé el buen humor"_ , se regañó Harry, mentalmente.

—Lo siento, no quise insinuar que no lo fueras. Aunque apenas nos conocemos, sinceramente siento que, por alguna razón, puedo confiar en ti. Pero no sabemos dónde estarás la semana próxima. Estás familiarizado con Hogwarts, pero ya debes estar graduado. Si Dumbledore pensó que necesitabas tomar un descanso de tus pensamientos, debes tener muchísimas cosas en que pensar. No sabemos si estarás aquí la semana que viene, ni siquiera si vas a querer estar aquí. No puedo permitirme esa esperanza, no es un lujo que me puedo conceder— en ningún momento alejó sus ojos de su interlocutor y terminó, suavemente—. Lo lamento—.

Sev se perdió en esos ojos verdes. Eran muy hermosos, pero podía ver dolor en ellos. Sonrió ampliamente y reclamó la boca del Gryffindor. En algún momento, sus ropas fueron descartadas de cualquier modo. Pellizcó y succionó un pezón, mientras Harry gemía y se retorcía, haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran.

—Oh—.

La expresión de sorpresa y deseo de Harry casi fue suficiente para enviar a Sev al límite. Rodó sobre si mismo, llevando al Gryffindor con él, dándose de nuevo banquete con su cuello mientras su mano acariciaba y frotaba todo lo que podía alcanzar. Harry lanzó pequeños ronroneos de felicidad por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo y Sev fue recompensado con un gemido cuando aferró el apretado trasero, uniendo una vez más sus erecciones, con gran entusiasmo. El ojiverde se envaró levemente cuando sintió un dedo largo y delgado viajar por su pliegue, y sin perder un latido, continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando, siguiendo una senda desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, colocándose a si mismo, o al menos a su trasero, fuera del alcance de Sev.

Esta maniobra no pasó desapercibida al muchacho de ojos negros. No presionaría a Harry. Contento con acariciar y lamer, fue gratamente sorprendido cuando Harry, encontrando su ritmo, empezó a frotarse contra él efectivamente. Se envaró contra él. Sev sabía que estaba llegando al límite. Acercándolo más contra si, cogió el paso, enviando al Gryffindor hacia el borde mientras gritaba:

—Oh... ohh, Sev—.

Tembló con la liberación. El escuchar a Harry llamándolo con pasión, enviando oleadas de calor entre ellos, fue todo lo que necesitó para llegar a su propio orgasmo, su semilla mezclándose con la del chico entre sus cuerpos.

Cuando sus respiraciones regresaron a la normalidad, consciente del peso de Harry sobre su cuerpo, Sev lo movió. El Gryffindor ahora estaba a su lado, utilizando su hombro como almohada, mirando al lago y al cielo, ahora azul grisáceo.

—Es la primera vez que estoy aquí un atardecer y no me fijo en la puesta de sol— comentó Harry.

—Necesitas ser apropiadamente distraído— musitó Sev, dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Permanecieron un buen rato en esa posición hasta que Harry recordó que debía devolver las escobas antes de regresar a la escuela. Sev aguardó en el campo de quidditch mientras él se dirigió a guardar las escobas y la quaffle.

—Ey, Sev—.

El aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ron, aliviado de que el pelirrojo no se hubiera acercado por los alrededores media hora antes.

—Ey, Ron, ¿ganaste la partida de ajedrez? —.

—Nop— contestó con una sonrisa.

—Harry es bueno volando. Espero no haber ocupado demasiado de su tiempo. Me contó que ustedes son los mejores amigos—.

Ron resplandeció ante sus palabras.

—No hay problema. Fue excitante tener un jugador tan bueno desafiándome— se fijó en la oscuridad del cielo—. ¿Él hizo que dejaran de volar para ver la puesta de sol? —.

El de ojos negros casi se ahogó y se puso rojo. Justo en ese momento vio a Harry caminando hacia ellos.

—En realidad, ni siquiera lo notamos— confesó secamente.

—No dejes que te engañe, Sev— comentó Harry, refiriéndose al pelirrojo—. A él también le gusta venir aquí a ver la puesta de sol, especialmente desde que averiguó que Hermione piensa que eso es romántico— las mejillas de Ron enrojecieron—. Hermione habitualmente está con nosotros, pero fue a su casa por vacaciones. A Ron le gusta mucho— comentó a modo de explicación.

El pelirrojo, repentinamente feliz de cambiar de tema, recordó la razón por la que buscaba a su amigo.

—Dumbledore quiere que nos reunamos en el Gran Comedor. Hagrid está remendado y quieren hacer las presentaciones—.

 


	3. Presentaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Dumbledore los saludó con una sonrisa, pues los tres eran los últimos en entrar al comedor. Ron, Harry y Sev se sentaron en las sillas que quedaban.

—Ronald, veo que encontraste a nuestros descarriados— comentó Dumbledore—. Estoy muy agradecido de que hayan acogido a nuestros huéspedes. Creo que esta semana será muy agradable. Me gustaría recordarles a nuestros estudiantes el respeto que le deben a los invitados y que ninguna discusión debería afectar sus vacaciones. Puede que conozcan a algunos de ellos, aún cuando no los reconozcan de momento, así que les pido los sigan tratando como hasta ahora, con amabilidad y amistad. Quizás para el fin de la semana podamos tener un torneo de ajedrez con nuestros campeones residentes— sonrió, mirando a Flitwick y a Ron.

—O un partido de Quidditch— interrumpió Sev; Harry le sonrió. Dumbledore también sonrió; estaba encantado de ver que se llevaban tan bien. Mas de lo que él sabía, de hecho. Harry movió su mano para apretar la de Sev, frotando con su pulgar distraídamente. Cuando escuchó el nombre de Minerva McGonagall, en principio no internalizó que su profesora no se estaba quedando por las vacaciones. Cuando Filius Flitwick fue presentado, ralentizó los círculos con que estaba frotando la pierna del chico a su lado. Ron, que estaba estrechando la mano de Flitwick, divagaba en el pensamiento de que ahora tendría un nombre con el que llamarlo.

En su interior, Harry sabía lo que venía, pero insistía en auto convencerse de lo contrario.

_"Puede ser un Auror, o algún miembro de la Orden"_

El hecho de que Sev fuera una abreviatura de Severus nunca había cruzado por su mente. Ellos sólo lo llamaban Snape o cretino grasiento.

—Al lado de Filius están Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y Severus Snape— concluyó Dumbledore.

La mano en la pierna se congeló en su lugar. Severus miró a Harry, quien parecía estar congelado, sus ojos fijos todavía en el director. Ron se veía impactado, y nerviosamente desviaba su atención al pequeño mago sentado a su lado. El chico de ojos verdes salió de su trance ante el sonido de su nombre.

—¿Harry? — musitó Sev, tentativamente. Quería que el chico lo mirara, pero también lo temía. Había notado las reacciones ante las presentaciones. Todos parecían conocerlos. La mayoría de las actitudes habían sido de sorpresa o interés, pero habían notado una cuantas diferentes. Un par de estudiantes de primer año casi se ahogaron. Lo ojos de Ron se desorbitaron, Y Harry... bien, su reacción le había estado preocupando desde el momento en que la mano sobre su pierna había dejado de moverse, abruptamente. Cuando esa mano se congeló, estuvo seguro de que el chico debía conocerlo de alguna parte, y obviamente él no le gustaba o no habría reaccionado de esa forma. Al parecer, el chico de ojos verdes finalmente se dio cuenta que todavía tenía una mano sobre la pierna a su lado, pues la apartó veloz.

 _"Aquí viene"_ , se dijo Sev.

Ron había tratado, sin éxito, de disimular el desagrado en su rostro. Ahora era el turno de Harry. Pero cuando el chico finalmente lo miró no había desagrado. ¿Era temor? Eso era. Harry se veía completamente asustado de él.

El Gryffindor terminó su cena como si fuera un zombie. Cuando concluyó y los estudiantes subieron a sus dormitorios, se puso su ropa de dormir y trepó a la cama. No había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron, acerca de las presentaciones.

—No puedo creer que no nos diéramos cuenta de lo que venía— comentó Ron. Harry estiró las cobijas hasta tapar su cabeza—. Quiero decir, ¿cuánta gente puede llamarse Severus? Nunca hubiera soñado que pudiera pedirnos que le llamáramos Sev— el pelirrojo parloteaba mientras su amigo dejaba escapar un gemido de derrota—. Ey, Harry, ¿le ganaste? —.

El aludido empujó las cobijas hacia abajo el espacio suficiente como para mostrar sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —.

—¿Le ganaste? En quidditch, ¿quedaste arriba? —.

El moreno rezó para que el rojo de su rostro no llegara a sus párpados.

>> ¿Qué tal vuela? —.

Pero Harry no escuchó más preguntas. Estaba pensando sobre estar arriba de Sev... literalmente. Moliendo, frotando, lamiendo, succionando los lóbulos de sus orejas. Snape iba a matarlo la siguiente semana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sev se duchó y se encaminó a la sala común. Era el primer día completo de sus vacaciones. Ron estaba leyendo una carta frente a la chimenea y Filius acababa de bajar también.

—Hola, Severus, Ron. ¿Dónde está Harry? —.

Ron levantó la vista de su carta.

—Ey, Filius, uh, Sev— saludó Ron, vacilante. Era extraño no llamarlos profesores—. Creo que Harry está durmiendo hoy—.

Los chicos en la sala común bajaron a desayunar. Sev regresó a los dormitorios con la excusa de llevar su cepillo de dientes a su habitación. Quería hablar con Harry a solas para preguntarle por qué había reaccionado como lo hizo. Después de tocar suavemente y no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de séptimo. Harry estaba dormido. Su cuerpo estaba enredado en las sábanas como si hubiera estado retorciéndose y girándose por un buen rato.

Los labios de Harry se estaban moviendo, pero Sev no podía escuchar sonido alguno. De hecho, cuando el dormido rodó a un lado, ni siquiera las sábanas hicieron ruido.

 _"Hechizo de silencio"_ , se dijo.

De repente, el Gryffindor se puso rígido y comenzó a convulsionar. Sev no pudo soportar seguir ahí parado, sólo observando. Cuando llegó al lado de la cama y entró en el área silenciada, los gritos del chico eran ensordecedores. De repente, se acurrucó en una bola, con las manos apretando su frente. Tomó una de esas manos tentativamente, inseguro de lo que podía hacer por él. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar ayuda cuando Harry pareció reaccionar. Él frotó su espalda con un movimiento circular, hasta que las convulsiones decayeron lentamente y el Gryffindor permitió que lo empujara de regreso a la almohada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry? — preguntó, nervioso—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue un sueño? —.

El muchacho sostuvo el brazo sobre su cabeza como si la luz fuera demasiado brillante.

—Estoy bien, Ron, gracias— dijo después de recuperar el ritmo respiratorio—. No fue tan malo como la última vez. Creo que un azul y un verde estarán bien—.

Sev no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando el otro, y ni siquiera estaba seguro si debería decirle que no era Ron. Harry estaba señalando su mesilla de noche mientras hablaba, por lo que abrió el cajón, para revelar un pequeño alijo de frascos con pociones. Los levantó y leyó los niveles. El nivel azul estaba marcado 'Analgésico', y el verde, 'Relajante Muscular'. Abrió un frasco de cada color y se los entregó. Harry se los tomó, regresándole los recipientes, sin levantar el brazo de su cara.

>>Necesito unos minutos. Me reuniré contigo en el desayuno. Sálvame algo de tocineta—.

* * *

Sev se sentó a desayunar. Los chicos más jóvenes lo miraban cuando creían que él no los estaba observando. Lo hacían con las versiones jóvenes de todos sus profesores, pero cuando los notaban, sonreían antes de apartar la mirada, excepto con Severus, con quien desviaban la mirada de inmediato, algo que a este no le importaba particularmente. En cuanto a Ron, era cortés, pero no amistoso como al principio.

Notó que el pelirrojo estaba recolectando algo de comida y ocultándola en su servilleta. Los frascos sonando en el bolsillo de su túnica le recordaron que esa mañana Harry había pensado que estaba con Ron. Pero con una mentira, no era la forma en que deseaba que comenzara su relación con él. Aunque no supiera exactamente que tipo de relación era. Se habían conocido el día anterior apenas, pero ambos se habían sentido mutuamente atraídos. En su mayor parte era lujuria, pero disfrutaba estando con él.

—Ron, ¿eso es para Harry? — preguntó, observando la servilleta en el regazo del pelirrojo. Éste no contestó de inmediato; obviamente, estaba tratando de decidir si podía confiar en él. Sev tomó un montón de tocineta crujiente del plato y lo agregó al creciente festín—. Me pidió que le rescatara un poco. Umm... en realidad, estaba pidiéndotelo a ti. No quise molestarlo, así que lo dejé correr cuando me llamó Ron. Lo lamento.

El pelirrojo envolvió la comida y arrastró a Severus fuera del comedor.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que él pensaba que eras yo? ¿Qué le hiciste a Harry? —.

—Nada. No contestó cuando toqué la puerta, así que abrí. Me iba a marchar cuando vi que estaba dormido, pero entonces...— sacó los recipientes de su bolsillo y se los entregó.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par, no necesitaba mayores explicaciones. Agarró la pechera de la túnica de Severus. Aún en su edad joven, Snape era una figura bastante imponente, pero al pelirrojo no le importó. Levantó la vista hacia él y lo jaló más fuerte de la túnica.

—Es mejor que la próxima semana no utilices nada de esto contra Harry. Si escucho que cualquier persona hace un chiste sobre esto te juro que yo...— hizo una pausa, quería decir que le maldeciría, o le daría una paliza, pero tan pronto Snape regresara a la normalidad, él tendría un montón de problemas, y aún así eso no evitaría que pudiera tomar ventaja del conocimiento sobre la debilidad de Harry.

—¿Algún problema, caballeros? — preguntó Madame Pomfrey con calma, al ver la mano de Ron aferrando la túnica de Severus—. Eso no es comida que está sacando del comedor, ¿verdad, Señor Weasley? —.

—No, ningún problema en absoluto— contestó Severus, alisando su túnica, que Ron había soltado.

 _"Ya me la gané"_ , pensó Ron, mientras el otro entregaba los frascos vacíos a la sanadora.

>>Sólo le aseguraba a Ron que no traicionaría la privacidad de Harry en este asunto— ella miró de los adolescentes a los recipientes en su mano y suspiró.

—Vale, ahora váyanse ustedes dos— Madame Pomfrey bajó la vista a la servilleta antes de asentir una vez más—. Por favor, no se metan en problemas— agregó.

Ron se alejó, impresionado de que Snape no hubiera tomado ventaja en la oportunidad de meterlo en problemas.

El resto del día vino y se fue. Sev no vio señal de Harry. El Gryffindor sabía que Madame Pomfrey podría incordiar si se saltaba las tres comidas, así que apareció para la cena. Se sentó en una silla vacía al lado de Hagrid, distanciándose de Snape, y ni una vez lo miró a los ojos.

Al final de la noche, Severus encontró a Ron observando una partida entre Harry y Filius.

—Hola, Severus— saludó Filius. Ron levantó la cabeza y asintió; Harry no alzó la vista.

—Hola, Filius, ¿puedo jugar con el ganador? — preguntó, esperanzado. Era obvio que Ron estaba esperando su turno y el Gryffindor de ojos verdes estaba perdiendo miserablemente.

—Lo siento, Severus, Ron ya retó al ganador, así que tú puedes jugar con Harry quien está...— Filius movió su Reina, dando un jaque mate—... acabado.

Funcionó como esperaba. A ver si Harry le hablaba ahora. Fue a una mesa donde estaban sentados varios niños de primer año y les preguntó si podía tomar el tablero de ajedrez, si no lo estaban utilizando. No lo hacían, pero por las expresiones de sus rostros, se lo hubieran dado, aunque lo hubieran estado usando.

Al regresar con el tablero de ajedrez, pudo escuchar un pedacito de la conversación entre Harry y Ron.

—Aunque le ganaras en quidditch, él podrá superarlo. No veo por qué estás tan disgustado—.

Así que no le había contado a Ron. El pelirrojo era muy protector con Harry, y ni siquiera había descubierto lo que habían hecho en el lago. Colocó el tablero de ajedrez lo suficientemente lejos de Ron y Filius como para tener privacidad, sólo por si acaso Harry le hablaba. Técnicamente, no le había pedido realmente jugar ajedrez, pero pensó actuar como si lo hubiera hecho.

—Harry, ¿qué color quieres? —.

Ron le dio un codazo a su amigo para que fuera a jugar. En su teoría, si eran cuidadosos el resto de la semana, Snape podría olvidar el primer día, quizás incluso todo resultara en su favor. Harry, que lo conocía bien cuando estaba de ese humor, se levantó para jugar. Hasta un niño de diez años hubiera sido capaz de leer los labios del pelirrojo mientras murmuraba: 'Déjalo ganar'. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y fue a sentarse frente a Sev.

—Este color está bien— dijo, sin mirar siquiera el tablero.

Jugaron en silencio por un rato. Cada uno se tomaba demasiado tiempo para pensar el siguiente movimiento, sólo para hacer algo tan simple como mover un peón de un cuadro a otro. Luego de diez minutos, sólo tres piezas habían sido movidas; claramente, sin ninguna estrategia en mente.

—Supongo que las presentaciones no fueron tan bien como esperabas— Habló Sev finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante la elección de palabras.

 


	4. Incluso Las Hadas Vuelan Derecho En El Viento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

—Supongo que las presentaciones no fueron tan bien como esperabas— habló Sev finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante la elección de palabras.

—Te lo dije, la esperanza y yo no somos amigos— contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza—. No, la presentación no fue lo que pensaba que sería. Nos conocemos; de hecho, te he conocido por años. Lamento si no te reconocí antes, pero... Ninguno de nosotros hizo nada que el otro no quisiera, ningún daño se ha hecho. No se lo diré a nadie— terminó su ensayado discurso, con un suspiro.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Tú lo decidiste? Dijiste que la próxima semana seguiríamos si yo quería estar contigo. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no querré verte de nuevo? — inquirió, indignado.

—Oh, no te preocupes, me verás. Sólo espero que, cuando lo hagas, no me mates. ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Conseguiste que esperara algo otra vez— dijo el Gryffindor con sarcasmo.

—Dado que es seguro que te mataré, no haría daño si conversamos, ¿verdad? —.

Harry encontró que le resultaba difícil permanecer en su actitud mientras Sev estaba devolviéndole el sarcasmo. Y también tenía un punto; lo que fuera a suceder el lunes, no haría más que empeorar si era grosero con Snape el resto de la semana.

 _"Demonios"_ , pensó.  _"Y es solo el primer día"_

>>Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres bajar a las cocinas y birlar algo de comer? — preguntó Sev, mirando alrededor para comprobar que nadie escuchara. Harry se veía impactado ante la sugerencia de que rompieran las reglas. Esto debía ser lo que Ron tuvo en mente.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba hambriento? —.

—Te observé en la cena y comiste lo mismo que yo—.

Harry asintió; era cierto que ahora tenía hambre. Había estado demasiado preocupado antes de la cena. Ni siquiera podía decir por qué ya no estaba preocupado, pero disfrutaba estando con Sev. Le dolía la cabeza sólo de pensarlo. Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera arriba, a su dormitorio.

—No regresaremos antes del toque de queda, así que será mejor que tomemos algunas precauciones— dijo, hurgando en su baúl. Sev esperó a que encontrara lo que estaba buscando, en un baúl que parecía contener una tonelada de objetos.

—¿Es tuyo todo lo que tienes allí? — comentó jocosamente.

—Sí, es todo lo que tengo. Cuando me gradúe, iré directo desde aquí a mi nuevo sitio—.

Parecían muchas cosas para un solo baúl, pero no tanto como para ser todo lo que se poseía, pensó Sev antes de ver algo especial en la mesilla de noche de Harry, algo que no había notado con anterioridad.

Era una condecoración de la Orden de Merlín. Grabado en dorado, se leía 'Sirius Black'. Se encontraba en una caja forrada de terciopelo púrpura.

>>Ya la hallé, ¿nos vamos? — dijo Harry, sacando una brillante capa del baúl. Sev quedó con la boca abierta—. Hay un sitio esperando por nosotros allí abajo, sólo tenemos que evitar a Filch— terminó, casi riendo al pensar que no tendría que preocuparse porque lo atrapara Snape.

Casi recorrieron sin problemas todo el camino hasta las cocinas. Cuando llegaron al rellano de un tramo de escaleras, encontraron a Filch, que rodeaba una esquina murmurando incoherencias sobre Peeves y un cubo. Retrocedieron para encontrarse con que las escaleras se habían movido. Se vieron obligados a esperar hasta que Filch secara el agua del piso. No podían arriesgarse a pasar y dejar sus huellas. Harry retrocedió un paso cuando la mopa se acercó peligrosamente a sus pies, sofocando un grito de asombro mientras presionaba contra Sev. Podía sentir la respiración del otro sobre su nuca, y se preguntó si lo estaría haciendo a propósito. Le resultaba demasiado difícil pensar con esa boca tan cerca de su piel.

Se pateó mentalmente.

_"Es Snape por quien me estoy poniendo duro"_

Con su instinto de conservación en mente, dio un paso hacia delante. Dios, ¿eso iba a durar por siempre? Por Merlín, sólo era un poco de agua, y el piso era de piedra después de todo. Habría amanecido seco si nadie lo hubiera descubierto. Fue sacado de sus reflexiones, muy literalmente. Filch había dado un rápido giro con la mopa y Sev había rodeado su cintura con sus brazos y lo había jalado hacia atrás, alejándolo del celador. Harry pudo sentir una erección presionando por atrás. Cálidos labios tirando del lóbulo de su oreja, succionando sin misericordia. Una lengua punzando su oído, enviando escalofríos a través de su espina dorsal. Los brazos que rodeaban su cintura manipularon para hacerle darse la vuelta y los mismos labios cálidos reclamaron su boca. El saber que estaban haciendo esto frente al celador sólo parecía estimularlo. Cuando rompieron el beso abrasador, Sev rió porque ninguno de los dos había notado que Filch se había marchado.

Harry se alejó.

—No podemos volver a hacer esto—.

Sev asintió, pero sabía que de todos modos lo intentaría de nuevo. No presionaría si Harry no deseaba hacerlo, pero mientras se estaban besando notó que el chico estaba tan duro como él. Continuó caminando mucho más cerca de Harry de lo estrictamente necesario. El Gryffindor se estremeció mientras se daba cuenta que la respiración de Snape sobre su nuca ahora tenía todo un nuevo significado.

Cuando llegaron al cuadro de frutas, dejó que Snape le mostrara cómo entrar, no veía el punto de incriminarse más aún. Cuando la capa fue retirada, dos asustados elfos domésticos gritaron y salieron corriendo.

—¡Harry Potter ha venido a ver a Dobby! ¡Dobby está alegre de ver de nuevo a Harry Potter! — el chico enrojeció y saludó con un hola a la criatura—. ¿Quién es el que viene con Harry Potter? —.

El Gryffindor lo presentó como Sev y preguntó si podría conseguirles algo de comer. Pronto, un enorme montón de alimentos fue traído para ellos. Los ojos de Sev parecían los de un pez.

—Sé que mi memoria está nublada, pero no recuerdo haber conseguido algo así nunca— reflexionó.

El otro se encogió de hombros. Dobby le sonreía, pero lució repentinamente triste.

—¿Se está sintiendo mejor? Hoy coloqué nuevas pociones de Madame Pomfrey en su mesita de noche— Harry le agradeció, suplicando mentalmente que Dobby no dijera mucho más. Pero no tuvo suerte—. Dobby se siente muy feliz de que sólo haya necesitado dos nuevos viales para el dolor de la cicatriz—.

El intento de Severus por contribuir a la conversación, sólo enojó al elfo doméstico, aunque no tenía idea de por qué. Harry se frotó la aborrecible marca de manera inconsciente, deseando no haber bajado a las cocinas. Dobby estaba gritándole a Sev, y él deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Tomó la comida, y agradeció a Dobby una vez más. Con los brazos llenos de comida, salieron lo más pronto que pudieron sin herir los sentimientos del elfo.

No deseando ser atrapados, permanecieron quietos antes de encaminarse cautelosamente a la Torre de Astronomía.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No quise insultar a la cosa—.

—No es una cosa. Su nombre es Dobby y está bastante encariñado conmigo. Debes ser cuidadoso con él— dijo, colocando la comida en una pequeña mesa en la Torre de Astronomía.

—La cosa... perdón, Dobby, comenzó a despotricar y delirar acerca del famoso Harry Potter, y a preguntar bajo qué roca yo estaba viviendo para no alabarte por la vida que tenemos, cuando de repente dijiste mi nombre completo y prácticamente corrió gritando. ¿Por qué me teme un elfo doméstico? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras famoso? — Severus se veía genuinamente confundido.

—¡No quiero ser famoso! — gritó, ruborizándose; no había querido decir eso tan alto—. Disculpa. Mira, soy famoso por algo sobre lo que no tuve control. Lo odio. Nadie me trata como a un tío normal. Cuando pido algo a alguien, nunca sé si están diciendo que sí porque les gusto, o porque les gusta quien se supone que soy—.

Sev se sentaba en silencio, inseguro de qué expresar, pero pensando que debería decir algo, cuando Harry continuó:

>> ¿Por qué crees que me sentí atraído por ti? Quiero decir, al principio fue porque eres guapísimo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no sabías quién era yo, que podía relajarme y disfrutar tu compañía. Imaginé que tendríamos toda la semana para conocernos. Si nos gustábamos, no importaría que el lunes supieras sobre Harry Potter, porque ya habrías conocido a Harry. ¿Tiene sentido? — en sus palabras había esperanza, pero en su rostro desaliento.

—¿De verdad piensas que soy guapísimo? — preguntó Sev con una sonrisa. Harry no podía creer que después de todo lo que había soltado, eso fuera lo único que había escuchado.

Claro que Sev había escuchado el resto, pero ahora estaba pegado a ese pensamiento.

>> ¿Si crees que soy atractivo, por qué no me reconociste? ¿Soy un anciano? —.

Harry rió ante el pensamiento de un Severus Snape de ciento cincuenta años.

—No, no eres un anciano. Tú, umm... llevas el cabello diferente— tuvo cuidado de no poner cara de asco mientras pensaba en el cabello grasiento de Snape. Estudió sus rasgos—. Tu nariz... Eso es— dijo de repente, como si hubiera resuelto un misterio—. Yo, um... creo que debiste rompértela en algún momento. Lo siento— concluyó, disculpándose.

—Entonces, supongo que simplemente luce peor— comentó, moviendo una mano ante si mismo.

Harry pareció pensar sobre ello durante un rato, como si estuviera reuniendo el valor para decir algo.

—Tu voz—.

—¿Mi voz qué? —.

—Se volverá más profunda— hizo una pausa—. Ahora que lo pienso, incluso puedes hacer que un comentario sarcástico suene mortalmente sexy—.

Sev no replicó. Estaba pensando sobre Harry encontrándolo sexy, o a su voz en todo caso, incluso a pesar de que, evidentemente, no le gustaba el Severus mayor. Lo observó zambullirse sobre los bocadillos de la mesa, era asombroso verlo comer a dos carrillos. Harry rió a través de un pastel.

—Pensé que Dobby iba a enloquecer cuando preguntaste si yo era famoso por ser un profesional del quidditch—.

Sev rió junto con él, ahora que se encontraban a una distancia segura del elfo, era muy divertido.

—Entonces, ¿tu cicatriz es uno de los puntos de la lista "no podemos hablar sobre eso"? — Harry asintió con la boca llena de crema—. ¿Has recibido alguna oferta para jugar por Inglaterra? — un nuevo asentimiento.

—Sí, me hicieron algunas ofertas, pero si juego no será por un tiempo. Tengo algunas cosas en mi camino primero...  _"Como Voldemort"_ — contestó, aunque sin expresar en voz alta el último pedacito.

—¿Qué quieres decir con si juegas? ¿Por qué habrías de despreciar algo así, una vez que consigas hacer lo más importante, quiero decir? — dijo, refiriéndose a su educación.

—Dumbledore arregló para que pudiera ir a una prueba con dos equipos llevando un disfraz de glamour. Sólo uno de los equipos me aceptó, y ninguno notó que mis movimientos eran idénticos a los que ven hacer a Harry Potter—.

—No hables de ti mismo en tercera persona, ya es bastante confuso que me hables sobre mí así— bromeó Sev—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero dado que conseguiste un equipo en la prueba, ¿cuál es la diferencia del porqué te hicieran la oferta? Sabes que eres lo bastante bueno y eso es lo que cuenta—.

—Tienes razón, pero sólo quiero asegurarme de que el quidditch no se dañe para mí. Amo volar, es una manera genial de alejarme de todo, arriba en el cielo— corrió una mano a través de su cabello—. Y es el único lugar donde mi cabello luce como debería ser, agitado por el viento—.

Severus se ahogó con el jugo de calabaza y ambos rieron con fuerza. Alargó una mano y la deslizó a través de los rebeldes mechones.

>>No deberíamos— musitó Harry, quedamente, pero no se alejó.

Sev apartó la mano, acariciando la suave mejilla mientras lo hacía. La esperanza no era mala cosa y estaba dispuesto a probárselo a Harry. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lamió la crema del costado de un pastelillo, logrando manchar un lado de su cara. Harry intentó apartar los ojos de la lengua que intentaba conseguir la dulce bendición, pero no fue capaz. Tragó con fuerza cuando Sev birlo un poco más de crema y la retiró de sus dedos, succionando un delicioso dígito a la vez. Harry se removió en su asiento.

—Lo estás hacienda a propósito—.

—¿Qué? — fingiendo inocencia, corrió su lengua por los labios.

—Me estás matando— suplicó Harry.

Severus se levantó enfurruñado, tomó un pedazo de pergamino que estaba tirado en el piso y escribió:

> _Yo, Severus Snape, no mataré a Harry Potter por nada que pudiera haber pasado esta semana._

Lo fechó y lo firmó con su rúbrica, entregándoselo a Harry. Éste leyó la nota y la guardó en su bolsillo.

>>Eso no fue lo que quise decir cuando afirmé que estabas matándome— con una sonrisa, Harry bajó la vista a su ahora notable dureza.

Severus saltó sobre él, sus suaves labios presionando con fuerza contra los otros. Harry gimió y arqueó la espalda, presionando su cuerpo contra Sev, quien lo trituró en compensación. El Gryffindor apartó su boca, jadeando.

—Ohh, Dios...— Harry fue interrumpido con otro ardiente beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Estaba casi perdido en el beso... casi—. Yo... yo no puedo hacer esto— todavía jadeaba—. Al menos antes...— se detuvo buscando aire— no lo sabía. Ahora, no tengo excusa—.

Le resultaba difícil pronunciar las palabras mientras Sev le distraía chupando su cuello, y acariciando sus pezones a través de la ropa. Deseaba tan intensamente rendirse; él le hacía sentir tan, tan bien. Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Sev metamorfoseándose en Severus Snape. Casi podía oír sus palabras.

_"¡POTTER!! ¿Ha considerado las consecuencias de sus acciones?"_

Se puso rígido. El Snape de su imaginación probablemente estaba muy cerca del real, y le asustaba como el demonio. Se levantó, sorprendiendo a Sev, quien ya había abierto los cuatro botones superiores de la túnica de Harry sin que éste se diera cuenta.

—Ow— el Gryffindor frotó un pezón magullado. Sev levantó su mirada con expresión culpable.

—Disculpa, no sabía que ibas a levantarte— había jalado el pezón que estaba entre sus dientes. Esto perturbó a Harry, quien sintió que su polla saltaba como respuesta a la sensación. Agradeció la distracción cuando Hedwig entró volando en la torre.

> _Harry_  
>  _¿Dónde están? Se fueron sin terminar el juego. ¿Snape te ha hecho algo?_  
>  _Ron_

Rió entre dientes y escribió la respuesta, sin importarle que Sev estuviera leyendo por encima de su hombro.

> _Ron_  
>  _Estamos bien. Conseguimos comida. Te llevaremos algo cuando regresemos_  
>  _Harry_  
>  _Incluso las hadas vuelan derecho en el viento_

Sev levantó una ceja.

—¿Incluso las hadas vuelan derecho en el viento? —.

Harry rió

—Ron está comprobando. Si no escribiera eso al final, sabría que lo estaba haciendo obligado— rió de nuevo—. Fue su turno este mes para elegir la frase. Ron es un homofóbico recuperado (*)— Sev bufó—. Él tomó la noticia bastante bien, pero no me permite darle detalles—.

—Es muy protector contigo. ¿Estás seguro de que es hetero? —.

Asintió.

—Ha estado saliendo con Hermione todo el año; él se cree que guardan el secreto— puso los ojos en blanco—. Habitualmente me apoya cuando estoy en problemas, pero las últimas veces no estuvo y siente que me abandonó cuando las cosas iban mal— suspiró—. No fue su culpa. Nos protegemos uno al otro—.

Sev sólo sonrió y asintió. En cierta forma, había conocido a Harry el día anterior, así que no tenía sentido que sintiera una punzada de celos. Sentía la urgencia de protegerlo, ignorante de que lo había hecho durante años.

Cuando más tarde regresaron a la Torre Gryffindor, Ron sonrió ante la gran bandeja de golosinas que entraban a la sala común. Sólo estaban ahí Ron y Flitwick. Harry agrandó el jugo de calabaza mientras Ron se zambullía en los bocaditos. Filius observó la comida con indecisión. Harry tenía la impresión de que no era del tipo de romper las reglas. Afortunadamente, había sido idea de Sev. Éste se sentó en un gran sillón frente a la chimenea.

—¿Van a volar mañana? — preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Mañana es un día ocupado— contestó Ron con la boca llena de pastel.

—Es el Martes de Empollar— aclaró Filius.

Harry lanzó a Ron una dura mirada que claramente decía: ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

—El primer día de vacaciones se relajan; el segundo, Martes de Empollar, hacen todas las tareas asignadas, dejando el resto de la semana libre—.

Sev rió ante la explicación.

—¿Qué tienen que hacer? — preguntó, refiriéndose a la tarea.

No reconoció la mirada que recibió del pelirrojo. Harry contestó.

—Tenemos dos encantamientos que perfeccionar, y ensayos de Pociones y Transformaciones— explicó, chequeando la lista con los dedos.

Severus comento que estaba bien en Encantamientos, pero que era excelente en Pociones, aunque odiaba lo que ellas hacían con su cabello. Harry y Ron rodaron por el piso de la risa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**  (*) Aquí una pequeña explicación de lo que yo pienso en relación al título del capítulo. En inglés es: Even Fairies Fly Straight in the Wind Aunque la traducción más común para la palabra Straight es recto o derecho, una de sus acepciones es heterosexual. Por eso dice que la oración la eligió Ron, que es un homófobo recuperado, como si le enviará un guiño gracioso o una indirecta en el asunto (jooo, no sé si me expliqué bien, o lo enredé más).


	5. Martes De Empollar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

El "Martes de Empollar" comenzó justo después del desayuno. Ron y Harry tomaron la mesa más larga de la sala común y empezaron. Severus vagabundeaba por ahí buscando algo que hacer. Sostuvo la puerta abierta de la biblioteca para una chica y ella tartamudeó al darle las gracias. Dos chicos de Hufflepuff que conversaban sobre el libro de Quidditch Través de los Tiempos estallaron en risas; uno de ellos vio que los miraba y enseguida se disculparon por la interrupción. Todos caminaban en puntillas cuando él se encontraba cerca. Era realmente molesto.

Al ver que estaba cerca de la cocina, decidió preguntar a Dobby con cuanta frecuencia surtía las pociones de Harry. El elfo dudó en contestar, pera sabía que dado que Snape era quien elaboraba las pociones, probablemente lo sabría en su yo normal. Sólo era alrededor de una vez al mes, pero había sido más frecuente durante el tiempo de...y eso fue todo lo que el elfo pudo decir antes de empezar a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina.

—El Profesor Dumbledore dice que no puedo contarle las terribles cosas—.

Sev se escabulló para que el elfo dejara de herirse a si mismo.

Más avanzado ese día, en el Gran Comedor, Severus no se había enterado de lo que Filius había estado contándole durante el almuerzo; estaba decepcionado porque Harry no se había aparecido a comer. Además, estaba muy molesto porque los estudiantes más jóvenes, los pocos que había, parecían aterrados cada vez que él se encontraba cerca. Salió de sus reflexiones al darse cuenta de que la voz que le hablaba ya no era la de Filius, sino la de Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo van tus vacaciones, Severus? — le preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

—Bien, supongo— contestó, un poco menos seguro de lo que hubiera deseado, ganándose una mirada interrogante del anciano. Un poco después del almuerzo, salió a caminar y sin darse cuenta se encontró en el lado del lago donde había estado con Harry. Luego de un tiempo, notó que alguien caminaba lentamente en su dirección. La larga barba blanca era fácilmente reconocible en la distancia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sev levantó una ceja como saludo.

—Director—.

—Hola, Severus, ¿puedo sentarme? — preguntó cortésmente, pero no esperó respuesta, transformando una margarita en un gran almohadón—. Éste parece el lugar perfecto para venir a pensar— comentó, mirando hacia el lago.

—O no pensar en absoluto— replicó Severus, al parecer para si mismo—. Es justo lo que dice Harry sobre este lugar— el anciano mago lo observó, ligeramente sorprendido por la declaración, pero no hizo ningún comentario—. ¿Cuál es el punto en este asunto de las vacaciones, señor? —.

—Pensaba que era bastante obvio. Es un tiempo para que lo pases lejos de tu estrés diario y te rejuvenezca, de forma que cuando regreses puedas manejar las cosas con una perspectiva fresca. Puede que no recuerdes a los demás, pero todos ellos están relacionados contigo en diversas áreas, tales como tu trabajo, organizaciones y cosas así. Puede serte beneficioso verlos bajo una nueva luz, mejorando tus relaciones de trabajo—.

Severus reflexionó sobre el tema por un momento. Por supuesto, todo eso se lo había explicado el primer día, excepto la parte de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Así que, jugar una partida de ajedrez con Filius va a mejorar nuestra relación el lunes, cuando regresemos nuevamente a nuestras vidas? —.

—¿Es tu relación con Filius lo que te está preocupando? —.

Severus suspiró ante la pregunta del Director. Odiaba que el hombre pudiera ver a través de él.

—¿Vio el rostro de Harry cuando me presentó? — Albus asintió, el brillo en sus ojos se apagó un poco—. Es genial que Ron tenga un nuevo contrincante de ajedrez; a todos les gusta Filius. ¿Cuál es el punto en volar con Harry alrededor del campo de quidditch si vamos a volver a odiarnos el lunes? —.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que se van a odiar el lunes, cuando no puedes afirmar con honestidad que estás seguro de que lo odiabas antes? —.

—¿Está bromeando? Me tomó la mitad de la noche convencerlo de que no lo mataría el próximo lunes. Incluso lo puse por escrito—.

Albus sonrió, algo que sólo logró que Sev se molestara más.

—¿Así que Harry sabe quién eres y aún así se pasa media noche hablando contigo? Eso no me suena como alguien que te odie—.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Albus parecía tener un punto.

—Supongo que no. Nos divertimos cuando dejamos la partida de ajedrez para...— se interrumpió, recordando que Harry todavía era un estudiante y se metería en problemas si se supiera que estuvo fuera después del toque de queda.

—¿Para qué? — preguntó Albus, divertido. Cuando Severus enrojeció, el director se empezó a preocupar—. ¿Para qué, Severus? — repitió con algo más de firmeza. El otro levantó la vista, avergonzado, sabiendo que no podía mentir.

—Salimos a hurtadillas con la capa de invisibilidad, y... robamos comida de las cocinas— concluyó, encontrando repentinamente fascinante una brizna de hierba. Se extrañó ante la expresión de alivio en el rostro del anciano.

—El lunes llegará, Severus. Cuando eso suceda, si tú no lo odias, díselo. Si descubres que tu odio es demasiado fuerte, bien... al menos declaraste por escrito que no lo matarás—.

La cabeza del chico se alzó con incredulidad.

—¡Nunca le haría daño a Harry! — declaró con firmeza.

Albus se levantó; la margarita fue vuelta a su forma original.

—Eso lo he sabido por años— afirmó con una sonrisa, y regresó al castillo, dejando al joven Severus a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Rumiando, Severus se sentó en el gran comedor. Una adolescente Minerva soltaba risitas mientras hablaba con una chica de ojos color ámbar. ¿Ésa era Hooch? Les lanzó una mirada amenazadora cuando se rieron incluso más fuerte y señalaron hacia los chicos que estaban entrando en ese momento al comedor. Cómo se atrevían a revisar a Harry, aunque por lo que parecía, Hooch a quien estaba revisando era a Minerva. Pero la Gryffindor no prestaba atención, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en los chicos; chicos no, hombres. Sabía que su actitud posesiva hacia Harry era injusta, pero aún así, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

La cena fue relativamente tranquila. Harry era cortés con Minerva, pero era obvio para Sev, y quizás también para Ron, que estaba incómodo. Al final, eligiendo entre el menor de dos males, Harry decidió hablar con el joven Ravenclaw a su lado. El chico de tercer año había estado tratando de charlar con él desde que desempacara en la Torre Gryffindor.

Cuando la cena estaba a punto de terminar, Ron preguntó a algunos de los presentes si querían jugar un partido de quidditch. Harry parecía muy interesado en ver cómo volaba la chica Hooch. Filius y el semi gigante irían también. Severus reflexionaba en que la física dinámica de cualquiera de ellos dos sobre una escoba escapaba de su imaginación. Aunque por lo visto Hagrid, el más grande, sólo iba para supervisar. Las chicas habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo apartadas de ellos. Todo el asunto era algo que no importaba lo más mínimo a Severus, dado que Ron no le había pedido que se uniera con los demás.

Cuando los platos se limpiaron, Ron y Hooch se declararon capitanes y se dirigieron a las puertas, discutiendo sobre a quiénes querían en sus equipos. Harry saltó y se unió a ellos. Severus no levantó la Mirada, tratando de convencerse a si mismo que no le importaba. Momentos después, fue sorprendido por una cálida mano que se posó sobre su hombro.

—Vas a venir a volar, ¿verdad, Sev? —.

El Slytherin levantó la mirada para ver la invitación en los sonrientes ojos verdes. Albus Dumbledore levantó una capa a sus labios y sonrió, escuchando las bromas mientras los dos salían.

>> Espero que estés en mi equipo, Sev, porque sino, pase lo que pase el lunes, hoy voy a patear tu trasero—.

—Eso lo veremos— contestó el otro.

Albus continuó sonriendo, un brillo en sus ojos azules. Harry pronto terminaría la escuela, y enseguida se uniría a la Orden. Sería bueno si él y Severus se hacían amigos.

* * *

Severus despertó sobresaltado. No podía recordar su sueño, y asumió que era parte del proceso de ajuste de su memoria. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Con una rápida mirada alrededor, comprobó que Filius seguía durmiendo. En su camino hacia el baño, notó que el fuego estaba brillando en la sala común. Sonrió al encontrar a Harry dormido en un sofá. Se veía tan sereno cuando dormía sin pesadillas. Lo observó por largo rato, pensando en lo bien que se veía sin los lentes. Era hermoso.

Busco alrededor para ver dónde estaban los lentes del chico, por temor a pisarlos, y encontró que estaban en una mesa, junto con un surtido de pergaminos y un libro de Pociones. Por lo visto, Harry no había terminado todo durante el Martes de Empollar como había planeado. Dado que él era bastante bueno en la materia de Pociones, decidió leer el ensayo.

Harry despertó ante el sonido de una pluma rasgando un pergamino.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó, somnoliento.

Severus se giró, sorprendido; no había notado que el Gryffindor había despertado.

—Espero que no te importe, estaba leyendo tu ensayo— Harry sonrió ante la ironía del hecho—. Es muy bueno, pero... bien, no te ofendas, probablemente no conseguirás un Extraordinario— el otro luchó contra la urgencia de decirle que nunca había conseguido un Extraordinario en Pociones—. Hay unos cuantos ingredientes que deberías haber incluido en la lista de artículos que podrían ser utilizados en el mismo tipo de pociones que señalas, y...— hojeó los pergaminos— también podrías haber mencionado el efecto de agregar hojas de acónito—.

Severus notó que Harry no había hablado, pero sonreía; esa era buena señal.

>> Escribí un párrafo extra para cubrir eso—.

El Gryffindor lo miró, asombrado; Sev lo había ayudado con su trabajo de Pociones. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, pero era lindo de todos modos.

—Umm. Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo. No sé si yo debería...— su voz se apagó y Severus le sonrió.

—¿Por qué no? Sé que la idea de ir a buscar comida el otro día fue mía, pero si mal no recuerdo, tú no eres un extraño en las cocinas. No trates de decirme que temes romper las reglas— Harry casi se atragantó—. Dices que tu otra amiga, la que le gusta a Ron, es muy inteligente. ¿Ella no te ayudaría? —.

—En realidad, nunca deja que nos copiemos de ella, pero nos hace sugerencias sobre cómo podríamos mejorar nuestro trabajo— leyó el párrafo que había escrito Sev—. Nunca dejaría que pusiéramos algo si no lo comprendemos realmente— señalo el pergamino—. No sé qué es esto—.

Severus le explicó los ingredientes de la lista que Harry desconocía y los efectos que tenían en relación con el tema del ensayo. El chico de ojos verdes disfrutaba viendo cómo se animaba Sev cuando hablaba de algo que le interesaba. En ese momento se le ocurrió que ése era el verdadero Severus Snape. De repente, resultaba muy difícil separar a Sev de Severus. Disfrutaba estando con él, y se preguntaba si era que el hombre había cambiado tanto al crecer, o que sencillamente no conocía a su profesor en absoluto. Probablemente fuera un poco de ambos. Quizás no lo mataría después de todo. "Ahí está, la maldita esperanza de nuevo", pensó. No protestó cuando Sev encantó el párrafo adicional sobre su ensayo.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, conversando sobre el partido de quidditch que habían jugado con los demás, y luego simplemente quedaron en silencio observando el fuego. Harry levantó la vista para encontrar que el otro chico también lo miraba. Esbozó una sonrisa adormilada. Sev se acercó para darle un beso, o tratar, pero Harry retrocedió.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó el Gryffindor.

—Debo ser un verdadero bastardo— suspiró.

No supo que decir a eso. Menos de una semana antes, hubiera estado de acuerdo con él. ¿Ahora, qué pensaba? Si iba a decir algo, era mejor que lo dijera pronto.

Demasiado tarde. Sev se paró, sintiendo que la falta de respuesta era una confirmación.

>> Buenas noches, Harry.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios, ignorando la voz de Harry que le pedía que esperara.


	6. Finite Incantatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Ron y Harry se encaminaban a la sala común después de comer.

—Harry, ¿qué más te da si no llegó a almorzar? —.

—Tampoco se presentó a desayunar— Ron se encogió de hombros—. Creo que algo que hice puede haberlo molestado—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volviste a patear su trasero en el quidditch? Se lo mereció, yo ni siquiera lo invité a venir—.

—No iba a hacerlo, yo le pedí que fuera. No hubiera tenido que patear su trasero si lo hubieras elegido para el equipo cuando tuviste oportunidad—.

—¿Por qué deberíamos fingir que nos gusta? Él regresará a la normalidad el lunes. Sigue siendo Snape, sólo que en versión más joven—.

—Tú pensaste que era agradable la primera vez que nos reunimos con él— protestó Harry, entrando en la sala común.

—Porque no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo todavía. De veras, ¿por qué te está enloqueciendo, Harry? —.

El aludido no contestó; miró alrededor para ver si había alguien más en el recinto y guió a Ron hasta las habitaciones.

—Sigues sin conocerlo. Sólo porque es Snape, piensas que no merece que la gente sea agradable con él—.

Sacó su ensayo de Pociones y se lo mostró. Ron lo leyó, asintiendo y elevando ocasionalmente una ceja.

—Es genial. ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? —.

—Anoche. Pensé que ya que Snape sabía sobre el Martes de Empollar, era mejor que hiciera un buen trabajo para que no pudiera quejarse de que había sido apresurado. Yo no hice esa última parte— informó, mostrando a Ron lo que Severus había agregado—. Él bajo y lo leyó; yo estaba dormido en el sofá. Cuando le dije que no debería permitir que lo hiciera porque yo no conocía realmente esa información, me lo explicó todo. Deberías haberlo visto; habla con sus manos cuando algo realmente le gusta—.

Ron miró nuevamente el ensayo.

—Incluso sin lo que agregó, está mejor de lo que acostumbras; sin ofender, compañero. ¡Qué lástima! Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? —.

Harry asintió, leyendo el ensayo una última vez.

—Lo sé— musitó, sacando su varita—. Finite Incantatum— Ron levantó la vista para ver como el párrafo adicional desaparecía del pergamino. Harry suspiró y lo regresó a su bolso escolar.

—¿Qué hiciste para que se molestara? —.

Harry suspiró de nuevo.

Demonios, Ron no olvidaría eso

—Él ve como todo el mundo actúa a su alrededor, incluso tú. Estuvimos hablando— mintió Harry—. Dijo que debía ser un verdadero bastardo y yo no hice nada para negar el hecho ante él. Luego intenté hablarle, pero se fue a la cama. Me sentí mal, porque después de todo él me ayudó con el ensayo—  _"Y porque me encanta como besa"_ , pensó esto último, pero no lo dijo en voz alta para que Ron no flipara.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír.

>> ¿Qué? —.

—Eres gracioso, Harry. ¿Me das un sermón sobre no haberlo elegido para el equipo, y tú ni siquiera argumentas cuando se llama a si mismo bastardo? Oh, eso fue intenso. Desearía haber podido verlo mientras lo decía. ¿Crees que un día puedas conseguir un pensadero y mostrármelo? — terminó, riendo.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea un bastardo en absoluto. Y debes admitir que, al menos esta semana, no es un cretino grasiento— razonó Harry, recordando cuando había deslizado sus manos por su cabello negro azabache.

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones... Eso es peor que cuando dijiste que Draco tenía un lindo trasero. Cuando llegue el lunes, será un bastardo grasiento. Sólo fantaseas con él porque es joven y... eso—.

—No es lo mismo. Que tenga un lindo trasero no significa que Draco no siga siendo gilipollas, y no pienso así sólo porque Sev sea joven y... EXCITANTE. Tienes que admitir que lo es, Ron, aunque no fantasees con hombres. Es excitante. Y no sólo ahora que es joven; ¿acaso nunca has escuchado su voz? —.

Ron mostró una expresión estupefacta.

—¡Nunca me dijiste que fantaseabas con Snape antes de esta semana! —.

—No, me gustaba más el trasero de Draco. Pero ahora que he pasado un tiempo con él, no lo sé, es sólo que no estoy seguro de que sea un bastardo, es todo— de repente, se le ocurrió que no era a Ron a quien debía convencer de que Snape no era un bastardo—. Me tengo que ir, Ron, te veo luego—.

El pelirrojo se quedó ahí parado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_"Y yo que pensaba que no entendía a las chicas"_

* * *

Harry recorrió todo el castillo buscando a Sev. Trepó las escalinatas de la Torre de Astronomía, decepcionándose al encontrarla vacía. Miró alrededor, recordando la última vez que habían estado allí. Apartó el cabello de sus ojos y se acercó a la ventana antes de partir. Era una vista grandiosa. La brisa soplaba y los capullos recientemente florecidos perfumaban el aire. El Bosque Prohibido empezaba a reverdecer con hojas nuevas. El sol se reflejaba en el lago, cuya agua ondulaba porque... porque alguien lanzaba piedras sobre ella.

Sev estaba en el lago.

Corrió, bajando los peldaños de dos en dos. Se decía que no estaba excitado por haber descubierto a Sev en el lugar de ambos, que sólo estaba contento por haberlo encontrado. No estaba resultando muy convincente, ni siquiera consigo mismo.

—Sev— jadeó cuando llegó, recuperando el aliento.

—Harry— contestó inexpresivo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el lago.

—No viniste a desayunar... ni a almorzar— la respiración de Harry se estabilizó—. Te estuve buscando—.

El otro no respondió. Al agotarse las rocas que estaba lanzando, se sentó en el terreno y comenzó a arrancar briznas de hierba, una a la vez.

>> Lamento lo de anoche. No pienso que seas un bastardo—.

—¿Esa es la razón para que vinieras a buscarme? —.

Harry asintió.

—Tú siempre has mostrado ser una persona muy reservada, no te conozco realmente bien—.

—Así que, dado que dices que no me conoces muy bien, realmente puedo ser un bastardo—.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no te conozco, pero tú si; tienes que saber si eres una buena persona. No fuiste muy agradable conmigo cuando nos conocimos, creo que, por culpa de mis parientes, con quienes no te llevabas bien— tuvo mucho cuidado en no decir 'padres'—. Después de un tiempo, te molesté lo suficiente como para que ya no te gustara por mis propios méritos—.

Sev sonrió, preguntándose hacia dónde iría todo eso.

>> Pero, el último año o algo así, pasaron muchas cosas, sucesos que no puedo mencionar esta semana, pero maduré mucho, y creo que es posible que tú ya no me odies tanto. Yo no te he odiado desde hace bastante tiempo—.

—¿Se supone que eso debe animarme? — bromeó—. ¿Así, el que no nos odiemos me convierte en una buena persona? ¿O a ti? ¿Crees que no nos odiaremos tanto uno al otro si conseguimos conocernos mejor? — dijo Sev, con un ligero sarcasmo.

—Pienso que cuando alguien no te gusta durante mucho tiempo es difícil cambiar, incluso cuando las razones de ese disgusto ya no existan. Mis razones se fueron; supongo que el lunes podrás decirme si las tuyas también—.

—¿Tus razones se fueron? ¿Crees que el lunes, cuando regrese a mi viejo yo, nuestra única tarde de pasión será suficiente para que tus razones se hayan ido? —.

Harry se vio herido y Sev supo al instante que no debería haber dicho eso.

—No. Pero sí será suficiente para hacerme reflexionar mucho sobre esto y todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos años. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, incluso aunque yo no te guste—.

Sev lo observó, escéptico.

>> Salvaste mi vida— agregó Harry en voz baja.

Severus levantó la vista, encontrando los ojos del Gryffindor por primera vez desde que éste había llegado.

—¿Lo hice? — Harry asintió—. ¿Cuándo? —.

Ahora, el otro sonrió.

—¿Cuál de las veces? —.

Al ver que Sev lo miraba, confundido, continuó:

>> La primera vez, o al menos la primera que yo recuerdo, fue durante un partido de quidditch, cuando alguien hechizó mi escoba. Tú murmuraste el contra hechizo, deteniéndolo, y evitando que yo cayera— marcó un dedo y continuó—: La siguiente vez me salvaste de quien creías que era un asesino fugado, aunque Sirius era inocente, pero aún así ésa cuenta porque te enfrentaste a él y a otro mago completamente entrenado para hacer lo que pensabas era lo correcto— sonrió y señaló un segundo dedo—. La última vez fue el verano pasado, aunque no creo que ni tu yo mayor supiera sobre esta última vez— tomó aire profundamente, no había planeado hablar sobre el día de la batalla en su casa, pero necesitaba que Sev comprendiera—. Algo malo pasó en mi... donde yo vivía, y tú me sacaste. Nunca tuve que regresar—.

Severus se inclinó hacia delante, colocando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Harry. Éste no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y sostener su mirada.

—Cuéntame qué pasó, Harry— la voz de Severus era calmada y confortante, pero Harry difícilmente podía hablar.

—No puedo— musitó, tragando con fuerza.

—Harry, torcí los planes de Dumbledore para mis vacaciones. Tú quieres que nos conozcamos mejor, y apostaría que eso puede ser más fácil ahora, mientras todavía somos... Creo que de verdad podemos intentar conocernos, pero es posible que después sea más difícil. Tenemos que confiar uno en el otro— lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Cuando dije que no puedo, quise decir que es demasiado difícil hablar de eso— suspiró—. He confiado en ti por años— sus palabras apenas eran un susurro. Severus apretó su hombro un poco más y frotó su espalda con suaves círculos. Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó su historia. Sabía que Sev tenía razón, sería más fácil contarlo ahora, ya que estaba seguro de que Severus no conocía la verdad; nadie en realidad, excepto los Weasley y Hermione.

>> Las cosas no fueron bien donde yo había vivido. Los parientes con los que me quedaba eran... bien, ellos no comprendían la magia, por ser muggles, y eran muy implacables respecto a mi anormalidad— Sev se encogió—. Su odio hacia mí creció cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y descubrí que era un mago, pero la situación no fue realmente mala hasta que fui mayor— Sev se preguntaba qué había sido eso tan malo, aunque tenía una buena idea—. Habitualmente, cuando escribía a Sirius, aligeraba el asunto, diciéndole que no se preocupara por mí, pero cuando se puso tan grave que pensé que no podría soportarlo hasta que comenzara la escuela, le escribí diciéndole que necesitaba ayuda— respiró profundamente una vez más.

Severus reconoció el nombre de Sirius de la condecoración de la 'Orden de Merlín' que estaba en la mesita de noche de Harry, pero no lo interrumpió para averiguar quién era él.

>> Hay personas a quienes les gustaría verme muerto, además de aquellos con los que vivía, quiero decir. Ellos interceptaron las lechuzas entre Siri y yo; sabían que iba a venir a ayudarme. Planificaron un ataque. Cuando Sirius saltó las barreras para ayudarme, pensaron que Dumbledore no interrumpiría puesto que sabía que Siri no era el criminal que todos creían. Pero no tomaron en cuenta que tú informarías a Dumbledore de sus planes y estaría listo para recibirlos—.

Sev se mostró asombrado ante la historia que le estaba contando.

—¿Así fue como te salvé, informándole a Dumbledore de los planes? —.

Harry esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—En parte. Hubo suficiente tiempo para planificar. Muchos magos murieron ese día, algunos en particular fueron una gran pérdida, pero al final terminó con una impresionante victoria para nuestro lado—.

Sev se había inclinado y estaba escuchando sus palabras con mucha atención. La voz del chico apenas se alzaba sobre el sonido de la brisa contra las hojas. Como si acabara de recordar por qué estaba contando la historia, Harry continuó:

>> Cuando la batalla terminó, el Min... algunas personas importantes sugirieron que yo permaneciera en mi casa, donde estaría más seguro— levantó la vista para encontrar nuevamente los ojos de Sev. Harry no tenía lágrimas; no se permitiría tenerlas—. Entonces tú insististe en que debería ser llevado a Hogwarts para una revisión, sólo por si acaso. Ellos se impactaron al encontrar que había sufrido serias heridas y asumieron que las había recibido porque había abandonado la casa durante la batalla. Fui traído aquí. Madame Pomfrey fue informada de la batalla y mis heridas, pero nunca cuestionó acerca de su origen. Sólo Sirius supo la razón ya que estaba allí ese día. Creo que, en los días posteriores, Dumbledore también lo comprendió, pero nunca hablamos sobre eso; no tenía sentido hacerlo. Ahora salí de ese lugar para siempre—.

Severus atrajo a Harry en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. El Gryffindor se permitió ser consolado. Los largos brazos que lo rodeaban le hacían sentir seguro, a salvo y protegido. Era un lugar maravilloso.

Permanecieron así, abrazado uno al otro, durante bastante tiempo. Sev no trató de besar a Harry, sólo lo sostuvo. Ninguno quería dejar ir al otro. Severus sabía que, eventualmente, se tendrían que separar, pero no hizo caso, continuaría así hasta que sus brazos cayeran dormidos, o más allá. Harry sólo levantó la cabeza de la túnica del Slytherin cuando escuchó un pequeño chapoteo, similar al que hicieran las piedras que Severus había lanzado antes. Se apartó para ver una pequeña lechuza marrón aleteando en el agua, justo a su lado. Se echó a reír y sacó a la empapada mensajera del lago.

—¿Ron está preocupado por mí, Pig? — la lechuza ululó en respuesta, sacudiendo sus alas, rociándolos con el agua—. Ron sigue sintiendo que debería haber estado allí el verano pasado— dijo Harry, explicando la presencia de la lechuza.

—Siempre es muy protector contigo. Ya me amenazó, advirtiéndome que no fuera a usar contra ti nada de lo que descubriera—.

Harry rió, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Ya sabía quién eras tú? Quiero decir, ¿ya habías sido presentado? —.

Sev asintió y el Gryffindor sonrió.

>> Wow, estoy impresionado. Será mejor que llevemos a Pig de regreso a la torre, llegaremos más rápido caminando que lo que tardaría ella mientras seca sus alas y regresa al castillo— se interrumpió, dejando de caminar por un momento—. Aguarda. ¿Qué creía Ron que podrías hacerme para que estuviera tan preocupado? —.

Sev lució avergonzado, no estaba seguro de si el pelirrojo se lo habría contado o no.

—Cuando tuviste tu... sueño, yo fui quien te dio las pociones. Tu pensaste que era Ron— Sev esperaba que Harry no estuviera molesto, no podía descifrar absolutamente nada de su expresión—. ¿Estás enojado? No estaba tratando de entrometerme, yo...— no terminó la oración.

—No estoy enojado por eso; es sólo que... bien, siento que ahora me gusta que sepas todas esas cosas personales sobre mí. Debo parecerte algo así como un chiflado— Severus quiso argumentar, pero Harry prosiguió—. Dumbledore ahora me vigila como un halcón. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que haría si yo estuviera peor? —.

Severus sonrió.

—Si estuvieras peor, te mandaría a tomar unas vacaciones de ti mismo—.

Esto tuvo el efecto deseado. Harry jadeó y luego empezó a reír.

 


	7. Serias Conversaciones Sobre Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Ron se sentó al lado de la chimenea, con Pig, que se estaba arreglando sus plumas ya secas, en su regazo. Una gran lechuza marrón acababa de llegar con una carta para él. Hermione finalmente había conseguido una lechuza como regalo de Navidad y podía enviar su correo sin tener que esperar a que Hedwig o Pig fueran con ella.

—Hermione nos pide que estemos aquí, en la sala común, a las diez de la noche; tiene una sorpresa— Harry notó que el pelirrojo guardaba rápidamente la nota, cuando él le preguntó qué más decía—. Oh, dice que está bien, ya sabes, todo igual que siempre— contestó Ron, mostrando un tono rosado en las mejillas. Harry acababa de preguntar justo lo que quería ocultar.

Ron había cambiado la conversación hacia el quidditch, y estaba sorprendido de lo bien que Sev había encajado en la conversación. Para Harry era como una lección de historia del quidditch. Ron conocía todo lo que había que saber del tema, y comentaba sobre los grandes partidos del pasado, y Sev los recordaba como si acabara de asistir a los juegos. Aparentemente, Dumbledore sólo había borrado los recuerdos que pudieran ser perjudiciales para sus vacaciones.

Ocasionalmente, mencionaban algo que Harry recordaba haber leído en Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos, y era capaz de contribuir con la conversación. Era extraño observar a Ron y a Sev charlar sobre un tema que ambos disfrutaban. Se recostó sobre su asiento, observando mientras ellos discutían sobre la pobre elección de buscador que los Chudley Cannons habían hecho en mil novecientos setenta y tres, que los había hundido en su racha perdedora. Ron se ruborizó ligeramente cuando Sev elogió su habilidad para recordar las estadísticas de todos esos años con tanto detalle.

—Debes tener excelentes notas si eres capaz de recordar detalles como esos— comentó Sev con inocencia.

El pelirrojo tartamudeó una excusa acerca de querer releer la carta de Hermione y se fue al otro lado de la habitación. Harry intentó no reírse de todo el asunto, mientras Sev pasaba a su lado y le guiñaba un ojo.

Cuando el reloj marcó la diez, Ron casi saltó de la impresión al ver el rostro de Hermione en la chimenea.

—¡Está hecho! — exclamó ella con excitación—. He conseguido conectar la casa de mis padres a la red flu— entonces pasó a contarles todo lo referente a las legalidades que había tenido que tramitar para obtener el permiso para conectar una casa muggle a la red; dado que ella ya era reconocida como una bruja adulta, sus privilegios para el uso del Flu fueron aprobados en cuanto firmó los documentos en el Ministerio. Y esa era su primera charla a través de la chimenea de su casa.

Harry notó varias veces que Sev los miraba tratando de distinguir con quien estaban hablando. Hermione, por su parte, había notado algunos rostros desconocidos. Ron le explicó que como se estaban quedando pocos estudiantes, todos los chicos habían sido ubicados en la Torre Gryffindor.

—Hermione, resuelve algo para nosotros, ¿sí? — pidió Harry—. Yo creo que la tranquilidad de Snape en clases durante este año, ha sido un esfuerzo suyo para disminuir las rivalidades entre las Casas, y Ron cree que Dumbledore le ordenó que facilitara las cosas luego de la batalla en Privet Drive durante el verano—.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ambos están completamente despistados— declaró, riendo—. ¿Qué les hace pensar que Snape ha cambiado su comportamiento de los últimos siete años? — ellos la miraron, sin comprender, y la chica suspiró—. ¿No recuerdan las quejas del hermano menor de Colin durante la semana pasada? Él se está comportando en su clase de la misma manera en que se comportaba en la nuestra hace dos años. Supongo que el Profesor Snape es capaz de relajarse un tanto con los de séptimo. Aún cuando podamos estropear una poción, sabemos lo suficiente como para no hacer que las cosas exploten. Harry, ¿cuándo te ha tratado él de forma especial porque te haya sucedido algo? —.

Esta vez, quien contestó la pregunta fue Ron, contradiciendo su primera declaración.

—Sí, justo después que te entregaron la Orden de Merlín de Sirius, McGonagall te dio unos días libres para sobreponerte. ¿Y qué hizo Snape?; te cargó con un ensayo extra largo— comentó con desdén.

Harry asintió, recordando que había pensado cuan agradable sería tener unos días para si mismo mientras los demás estaban en clase, pero pasaba demasiado tiempo solo, regodeándose en su infortunio. Había sido el trabajo adicional de Snape el que había mantenido su mente ocupada cuando las emociones habían sido demasiado para soportar.

_"¿Él sabría que había sido lo que me había ayudado a superarlo?"_

Hermione interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ése es un estudiante? Pienso que a él lo recordaría—.

La mandíbula de Ron cayó un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

El pelirrojo se había puesto rápidamente celoso. Harry se echó a reír.

—Lo que ella está diciendo, Ron— elevó las cejas ante Hermione—, es... ¿quién es ese alto, oscuro y sexy jugador de ajedrez que está justo ahí? —.

—Harry— exclamó Ron, bastante impactado.

Su amigo le hizo una seña al chico para que se acercara y lo presentó.

—Sev se está quedando aquí esta semana. Sev, te presento a Hermione Granger, es la amiga de quien te he estado hablando. Hermione, él es Sev, Severus Snape—.

Harry estaba bastante impresionado de la forma en que ella mantuvo la compostura. Intercambiaron cortesías y Harry alejó al Slytherin antes que su amiga dijera algo acerca de que era profesor.

>> Ron, dejaré que tú le expliques mejor— dijo con una sonrisa, llevando a Severus escaleras arriba.

Harry se lanzó sobre la cama, tomando un gran huevo de chocolate que la Señora Weasley le había mandado por Pascua. Le hizo señas a Sev para que se acercara y lo abrió, mostrando más dulces en su interior. Le explicó al chico de ojos negros que lo había jalado escaleras arriba para dar a Ron algo de privacidad con Hermione, y que no tenía que quedarse con él si tenía algo más que hacer. Severus rió entre dientes mientras tomaba unas cuantas piezas de chocolate.

—¿Y perderme el chocolate? Ni hablar—.

Harry sonrió y colocó el huevo entre ambos para compartirlo. Se sentaron cómodamente, compitiendo ocasionalmente por una pieza de dulce. Mientras Harry se esforzaba por no mirar mientras Sev lamía el chocolate fundido de sus dedos, éste último observó la Orden de Merlín en la mesita de noche.

—Tú y Sirius deben haber sido muy cercanos— comentó, maldiciéndose internamente. No había tenido intención de preguntar, pero no había podido quedarse allí sentado, sin saber si Sirius era su amor perdido, y odiaba la punzada de celos que sentía. No tenía nada que reclamarle a Harry, en todo caso—. Disculpa, no tienes por qué hablarme sobre eso—.

—No me importa; es agradable poder hablar sobre él sin recibir una mirada de compasión de la gente— Severus se sintió aliviado ante la respuesta. Se había estado preguntando sobre el tal Sirius desde que había visto la condecoración en la caja—. Sirius resultó muerto este verano en la batalla de la que te hablé. Hermione y Ron han estado apoyándome, pero si nunca has perdido a alguien, realmente no puedes tener idea de la situación por la que está atravesando la persona— Sev asintió—. Ellos no hablaban sobre Sirius por temor a afligirme. Luego de un tiempo, la gente continúa, no entienden que tú todavía sigues herido. Ya han pasado ocho meses desde entonces; a veces, parece que hubiera sido ayer, y duele con tanta fuerza... Pero otras veces, pareciera que hubieran transcurrido siglos. Simplemente, es grato recordarlo— sonrió, sin mirar a nada en particular, como si recordara algo especial—. Irónicamente, la persona de cuya muerte fue acusado injustamente años atrás estaba en la batalla. Cuando lo encontraron, y mataron, Sirius fue exonerado de todos los cargos y recibió esta condecoración póstuma por su participación en la guerra—.

—¿Yo conocí a Sirius? — preguntó Sev tentativamente; Harry asintió.

—Lo hiciste, fueron al mismo año en Hogwarts. Ustedes dos no se llevaban muy bien— el Slytherin bufó—. En realidad, él no te caía bien— agregó, riendo. El otro puso los ojos en blanco. Harry estaba mirando a la nada nuevamente.

>> Él me amaba—.

El rostro de Sev se mostró impasible. Harry iba a contarle lo que deseaba saber, pero no estaba seguro de querer oírlo.

>> Sirius me amaba como Harry. Era el único que lo hacía. Nunca me vio como nadie más. Me conocía como Harry y me amaba. Mientras cursaba sexto año, admití ante mí mismo que no me gustaban las chicas. Fue por Sirius que lo resolví. Sentía una especie de enamoramiento por él. Había conocido a mi familia, pero yo no lo conocí realmente hasta hace tres años. Creo que sabía que yo estaba prendado por él, pero nunca lo dijo. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en mi sexto año y entonces me di cuenta de que Sirius era especial, pero era como familia. Un amante puede ser 'hasta que la muerte los separe', pero la familia es para siempre. Superé el enamoramiento, prefería el para siempre. Íbamos a vivir juntos cuando me graduara—.

—Suena como un tío genial— comentó Sev, honestamente—. ¿Por qué lo odiaba yo? — dijo la última parte con ligereza, esperando que Harry no lo interpretara como que estaba siendo irrespetuoso.

—No, no te preocupes por eso. Creo que es seguro decir que tus sentimientos hacia Sirius estaban bien fundados. Rivalidades entre Casas— agregó como explicación.

Severus asintió, comprendiendo. No tenía sentido averiguar más, la próxima semana recordaría todo.

>> Él era estupendo. Vino a buscarme ese día. Yo le había dejado mi escoba de carreras durante el verano; voló hasta mi ventana, hizo explotar los barrotes con tanta fuerza que se estremeció toda la casa— Sev se preguntó por qué Harry tendría barrotes en su ventana, pero no lo interrumpió—. Cuando mis parientes lo vieron, enloquecieron. Él no me contaría lo que les había hecho, pero cuando me bajó por las escaleras estaba riendo tontamente. En ese momento, nos dimos cuenta de que estaban atacando la casa. Siri me llevó al sótano y levantó una barrera de protección—.

>> En la conmoción con mis parientes, mi escoba fue destruida. Sirius me la había comprado; me malcriaba terriblemente. Antes de abandonarme para unirse a la batalla, me dijo que cuando todo hubiera terminado, lo primero que haríamos sería ir a comprarme una escoba nueva. A mí no me importaba la escoba; yo lo que quería era ayudar en la batalla, pero no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo y no me hizo caso. Me dijo que debería quedarme a salvo y pensar en el modelo de escoba que quería, y que cuando regresara por mí volaríamos por horas. Nunca lo vi nuevamente—.

Tomó la caja que contenía la medalla y tragó con dificultad.

>> Me dieron esto junto con la llave de su bóveda. Yo hice lo que él había prometido. Fui a su bóveda, saqué un montón de galeones, y compré la mejor escoba de carreras que pude encontrar. Puse una barrera en el campo de quidditch para que nadie pudiera molestarme y volé hasta quedar entumecido—.

Sev enjugó una lágrima del rostro de Harry, posando la mano sobre su hombro. El Gryffindor respiró varias veces para calmarse antes de hablar nuevamente.

>> Nunca había hablado con nadie que no conociera ya al menos una parte de la historia. Ron y Hermione han sido increíbles, siempre han estado ahí para escucharme, pero me conocen demasiado bien; nunca les conté toda la historia, como acabo de hacer. Siempre pensé que, si les contaba todo, perdería el control y lloraría por días. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho seis meses antes. Qué debes pensar de mí... —.

Su voz se fue apagando. Severus apartó los chocolates que estaban entre ellos y atrajo a Harry en un abrazo tranquilizador.

—Estaría bien si perdieras el control, Harry. Gracias. Gracias por contarme tu historia— el chico de ojos verdes se sentó y sonrió—. Me alegra que te sientas lo bastante seguro como para contarme algo tan personal—.

Harry escuchaba sus palabras sin apartar los ojos. Sev observó como la expresión del chico cambiaba lentamente, de alegría a comprensión. Sus ojos verdes parecían mirar a través de él.

—Me siento seguro contigo— dijo, notando la mirada de Sev—. No, no esta semana; de tanto como puedo recordar, tú siempre has estado ahí. Incluso si no querías estar, antes que te conociera, ya estabas protegiéndome. Has hecho por mí tantas cosas de las que no había sido consciente. De algunas de ellas ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta esta noche, mientras hablaba con Hermione. Cuando todos a mi alrededor me trataban diferente por lo que quiera que fuera, tú nunca cambiaste. Eras mi constante. Cuando todos me alababan por mi nombre, tú seguías siendo el mismo bastardo gruñón— comentó con una carcajada—. Pero en menos de un segundo, o ante un desliz al hablar, las masas podrían volverse contra mí. Pero tú nunca titubearías. Aunque sólo fuera la repugnancia que conseguía de ti, siempre pude contar con que una parte de mi mundo se mantuviera estable. Todo este año estuve pensando que estabas cambiando y ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca lo hiciste, siempre fuiste así, sólo que nunca te observé con suficiente atención—.

Sev no estaba seguro de dónde iba a terminar todo eso. Aunque se sentía alegre de escuchar que él había estado ahí para Harry, las palabras bastardo gruñón y repugnancia le hacían preguntarse si Harry querría que siguieran juntos después del lunes, cuando recobrara todos los recuerdos. Harry lo necesitaba ahí del modo en que siempre había estado; entonces, ¿hacia dónde iban a partir de aquí?

Su pregunta fue contestada al sentir unos labios suaves reuniéndose con los propios. Se tensó ante la sorpresa, pero sólo duró apenas un segundo antes de responder. La lengua de Harry se deslizó entre sus labios suplicando por entrar, enviando escalofríos a su espina dorsal. Abrió la boca ligeramente, permitiéndole entrar. Los dedos del Gryffindor recorrieron el sedoso cabello negro, empujando su cabeza en un hambriento, casi desesperado beso. Cuando se retiraron en busca de aire, Sev corrió su mano por el suave trasero de Harry, atrayéndolo hasta su regazo, capturando sus labios una vez más, y paladeando el sabor a chocolate.

Lenguas que batallaron por la dominación, ninguna preocupándose por ganar. Manos que deambularon por todas partes donde alcanzaban explorar. Largos dedos que vinieron a descansar sobre la cadera derecha de Harry, atrayéndolo aún más cerca.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y Sev se tranquilizó, no deseando presionarlo demasiado rápido.

—Perdona— susurró Harry, sacando su varita—. Casi me empalo yo mismo— Severus trató de no reír y dañar el momento. El Gryffindor estaba a punto de deslizar su varita debajo de la almohada cuando miró alrededor de la habitación; con un rápido susurro cerró las cortinas de su cama y lanzó un hechizo de silencio por si acaso. Con su varita y la condecoración de Sirius a buen resguardo bajo la almohada, le dio una sonrisa a Sev y saltó sobre él.

Los chocolates que aún quedaban saltaron por la cama al azar. Túnicas y cualquier otra tela que estuviera obstaculizando, fueron apartados tan rápido como pudieron sin separar los labios uno del otro.

Severus gimió mientras Harry se pegaba a su cuello. El Gryffindor continuó probando, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada pulgada del cuerpo dispuesto ante él. Manos fuertes envolvieron para acariciar y apretar el trasero de Sev mientras su amante tomaba su longitud una y otra vez. Dulces sonidos de aprobación se derramaron de la boca del chico de ojos negros al tiempo que Harry tragaba todo inesperadamente.

Las manos de Severus se movieron del alborotado cabello oscuro para aferrarse a las sábanas, mientras el impulso de bombear se volvía realmente urgente.

—Oh, Harry, eso es tan...— jadeó—. Me voy a... —.

La ardiente boca que lo devoraba succionó más fuerte, acelerando el paso al tiempo que manos gentiles masajeaban sus bolas, llevándolo hasta el límite. Harry tragó alrededor del pulsante eje, hasta que Severus convulsionó en su sensibilidad. Con una última lamida que hizo estremecer al Slytherin, Harry sonrió y subió hasta acostarse al lado del chico.

>> Eso fue asombroso, Harry. Eres tan ardiente— dijo, recobrando el aliento.

El otro joven corrió una mano perezosa por su pecho y abdomen mientras escuchaba su respiración. Levantó la vista de nuevo y vio que Sev tenía los ojos cerrados; se había quedado adormecido. Se acurrucó más cerca y disfrutó de la oportunidad de poder observar su rostro. Se veía tan tranquilo y saciado.

Él había encontrado un Ravenclaw de séptimo que tenía afinidad por los hombres, pero un besuqueo apasionado aquí y allá, o una metida de mano en la Torre de Astronomía, palidecían en comparación al hecho de tener a Severus en su propia cama.


	8. (Untitled)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Ron entró a su habitación para divisar las cortinas cerradas.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás acostado, compañero?

Harry permaneció quieto a pesar del encantamiento de silencio. Al no escuchar respuesta, Ron intentó abrir las cortinas, pero encontró que estaban cerradas con magia. Instantáneamente, miró hacia la mesilla de noche para ver si estaba allí la condecoración de Sirius; no la encontró. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que Harry se encerrara en su cama buscando privacidad. Ron debía respetar su aislamiento y permitirle que se afligiera un poco.

—Te veré más tarde, Harry; mucho más tarde—.

Harry rió entre dientes. Sólo podía imaginar lo que su amigo estaría pensando hacer con Hermione. Quizás tenían algo de polvos flu.

Regresó la mirada hasta Sev, para encontrarlo con los ojos abiertos. Sonrió.

—Todo está bien, no puede oírnos— se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—. Me alegra que despertaras—.

—¿A si? — con sus manos, trazó círculos sobre el pecho de Harry, para luego bajar hasta posarlas sobre sus caderas—. Cuéntame porqué— bromeó, retorciéndose bajo el duro y esbelto cuerpo.

Harry apretó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del otro.

—Porque te deseo, por eso— presiono sus erecciones, una contra otra—. Te has recuperado; genial—.

El chico de ojos negros se incorporó, con Harry todavía sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Lo levantó para ubicarse en el centro de la cama. Era impresionante lo fuerte era, y el Gryffindor se preguntó cuan fuerte sería el Sev mayor. ¿Tendría el mismo estómago plano y fuerte como tabla de lavar? Estaba distraído examinando los músculos de Severus cuando se dio cuenta que éste le estaba hablando.

—¿Cómo te gustaría, así o que me diera la vuelta? — le preguntaba con su profunda voz seductora, enviando estremecimientos a lo largo de su espina dorsal, al mismo tiempo que sentía su cálida respiración sobre su cuello.

Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar tan sexy como Sev, pero el sonrojo no ayudaba.

—Quiero que tú... estés arriba— dijo, mientras caía, llevando a Sev con él. Éste lo miró, interrogante.

—¿Estás seguro? — sonrió—. Sabes que el lunes, una vez que yo vuelva a ser el bastardo mordaz de siempre, puede que no te permita que me poseas. Podrías querer tomar ventaja ahora que todavía puedes.

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No sé exactamente qué hacer— Harry enrojeció mientras se atoraba con las palabras.

—¿Nunca antes has estado arriba? — era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Harry asintió con la cabeza en señal de confirmación—. ¿Sólo has estado abajo? O...— Harry se mordió el labio—. Harry, ¿nunca has hecho nada? — preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo puede ser? Tienes que haberlo hecho con alguien, me diste la mejor mamada de mi vida. ¿Eres tan confidente y nunca...? —.

—Severus, tú y yo somos inabordables por diferentes razones. He estado con algunos, pero sólo me di cuenta de que no estaba interesado en las chicas hace un año o algo así. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar alguien que sea gay sin que se entere toda la escuela? Hay que encontrar una persona lo bastante inteligente como para que sea discreto. Siempre hay la posibilidad de que cualquier cosa que yo haga hoy amanezca mañana en los periódicos— dijo la última parte con desprecio. Empezó a jalar un hilo suelto de las sábanas—. Conseguí encontrar unos pocos que valían para pasar un rato, pero ninguno especial—.

Levantó la vista para ver la reacción de Sev, pero se encontró con que éste era incapaz de formar las palabras.

¿Era él especial?, pensaba Severus internamente.

—Harry, ¿estás seguro? Quieres que yo tome tu... —.

Harry lo interrumpió con un beso.

—Te quiero. Estoy seguro. Eres especial— puntualizó cada oración con un beso.

—Tú sí que eres especial— contestó Sev, con esa seductora voz que hacía que Harry se derritiera. Apartó el cabello de su frente para exponer su cicatriz—. No sé porqué el resto del mundo piensa que eres especial— musitó, pasando un dedo lo largo de la sombra en forma de rayo—. Pero sé que eres especial por mis propias razones—.

—Sólo soy Harry—.

—Apostaría que nunca has sido 'sólo Harry'— lo atrajo para besarlo nuevamente—. Fuiste agradable, aunque llegué a tu sala común a invadir tus vacaciones. Oh, aguarda; eso fue porque pensabas que yo era sexy— bromeó—. Podrías haberme ignorado después, pero no lo hiciste, ni siquiera porque yo era alguien que no te importaba—.

—¿Ahora sientes que importas? — preguntó Harry, sonriendo alrededor del pezón que acababa de atrapar.

—Ohh, sí. Deja eso, es tu turno— Sev puso una almohada bajo su cabeza, tomó un pedazo de chocolate y lo apretó. Harry observó con anticipación. Severus abrió la mano para mostrar el chocolate, ahora derretido. Frotó un largo y delgado dedo en el chocolate y pintó cada pezón de Harry, para luego bajar a lo largo de su torso y alrededor de la sensible piel cerca de las caderas del Gryffindor, haciéndolo jadear.

—¿Cosquillas? —.

El chico asintió y Sev almacenó la información para otra oportunidad.

Harry observó cómo su amante lamia y chupaba de sus tetillas el dulce endurecido, dejándolas sensibles, duras y rojas. Continuó hasta que toda traza de dulce fue lavada de su ahora tembloroso cuerpo. El Gryffindor estaba duro como roca y dolido por la necesidad. Severus apenas rozó su miembro a favor de sus piernas, una lengua viajando a lo largo de los muslos internos. Al no haber tenido idea previa de que esto se sentiría tan bien, Harry sólo se acostó y disfrutó, emitiendo gemidos que animaban a Sev a seguir. La lengua caliente se deslizó por sus bolas, llevándolas hasta una boca ardiente, liberándolas sólo para subir hacia su miembro.

Harry resistió la urgencia de empujar las caderas, mientras Sev movía la lengua antes de tomarlo completamente.

—Oh, oh, Severus— jadeó—. Sí. Oh, por favor, no te detengas—.

El otro sonrió, aún rodeando su dureza, y zumbó, disfrutando el sonido que hizo el chico ante sus atenciones.

Fuertes manos masajearon caderas y las piernas fueron levantadas y separadas suavemente. Harry se concentró en la gloriosa sensación de una larga y ardiente lengua deslizándose más y más abajo, girando alrededor de su saco, y seguir bajando aún, suavemente. Severus levantó la vista al escuchar como tomaba aire bruscamente.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —.

Asintió, demasiado avergonzado como para confesar que nunca se le había ocurrido que alguien pudiera hacer eso, o que eso se sentiría tan bien.

>> ¿Quieres que me detenga? —

Severus iba a agregar que si no estaba listo no había problema, cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

—No, no te detengas. Yo... no te detengas—.

Severus comprendió y continuo. Harry estaba tan cerca, y necesitaba más. Le preguntó qué tenían en la habitación que pudiera usar como lubricante. Harry liberó el hechizo que tenían las cortinas de la cama de cuatro postes y fue hacia el colchón de Neville. Ignoró la revista con fotos de brujas en poses sexys y tomó lo que estaba buscando.

Se sorprendió cuando regresó a la cama para encontrar a Sev sosteniendo uno de los recipientes con pociones que había en su mesilla de noche.

El Slytherin lo preparó con una mezcla de aceite y poción contra el dolor. Harry se relajó mientras el otro susurraba palabras de aliento.

—Respira—.

Cuanto estuvo seguro de que Harry estaba listo, entró en su interior; observó su rostro buscando dolor o arrepentimiento, pero no encontró nada. Sabía que lo estaba hiriendo al menos un poco, pero los ojos verdes solamente mostraban pasión y confianza, sin apartarse de Sev ni por un segundo. Atrajo a Harry para besarlo, estando ya completamente enterrado en él, y comenzó a dar lentas y suaves embestidas. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido al poder resistir tanto como quería. Sospechaba que la poción que había administrado al Gryffindor también tenía un efecto adormecedor sobré él y lo agradecía.

Harry se movió sobre la almohada bajo sus caderas, la boca ligeramente abierta. Emitió los más dulces sonidos de pasión; contuvo la respiración cuando Sev consiguió embestir contra ese maravilloso punto en su interior que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta ese día. De nuevo, una ardiente respiración en su cuello.

>> Tan caliente, tan apretado— susurró Sev en su oreja.

Harry alzó las caderas, incapaz de exponer con palabras su necesidad de más. Sev lo complació, embistiendo más rápido y duro, tomándolo para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, llevándolo al fin. La sola expresión en el rostro de Harry ya lo acercó a él al precipicio. Sus ojos parecían taladrar su alma. El rostro del Gryffindor resplandeció; su cabello derramado contra la almohada enmarcando su cara. Lamiendo sus ahora secos labios, Harry engarzó sus verdes ojos con los ónices sobre él, mientras Sev embestía una última vez. Con un grito, colapsó agotado sobre la ahora temblorosa masa debajo de él. Se acostó sobre Harry, su corazón todavía golpeteando, mientras su amante lo abrazaba estrechamente. Lo sostenía como si fuera a desaparecer si lo dejaba ir. Tembló de emoción mientras, lentamente, Sev corrió la mano por su rebelde melena, acercándolo más todavía. Enredados uno con el otro, durmieron en paz durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

Ron despertó temprano ese día, maldiciendo el dolor de espalda que sufría por haber dormido en un sofá. Se arrastró escaleras arriba rumbo al dormitorio, con la intención de conseguir algunas horas más de sueño. Al entrar a su cuarto notó que la Orden de Merlín de Sirius estaba de regreso en su lugar en la mesilla, junto con un vial medio vacío de poción analgésica.

 _"Oh, mierda"_ , pensó. Harry había tenido otra pesadilla y no había estado allí para ayudarlo. Su amigo nunca había tomado medio vial solamente.

Lentamente, retiró la cortina, para verificar si Harry estaba durmiendo profundamente. Al principio, no estuvo seguro de lo que veía, hasta que se dio cuenta que era un pie. Su amigo estaba durmiendo con la cabeza en el lado equivocado de la cama. El pie era pálido, lo que le asustó al pensar que el episodio había sido muy malo y sólo había tomado medio vial de poción. Pero entonces notó que el otro pie era bronceado... los otros dos pies. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos mientras retiraba completamente las cortinas, obteniendo una vista completa de Harry y Severus, enredados y desnudos.

Llevó una temblorosa mano hasta su boca recitando un mantra silencioso.

—Oh, mi Dios.

_"Harry y Snape"_

>> Oh, mi Dios.

_"Desnudos"_

>> Oh, mi Dios.

 _"¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba pensando Harry? Sabe que es Snape"_ , continuó diciéndose a si mismo mientras intentaba apartar la vista de las figuras desnudas delante de él.

Antes de cerrar nuevamente las cortinas, miro al pie de la cama el rostro de Harry enterrado en un lado de Snape. Había visto a su amigo dormir miles de veces en los últimos siete años, pero nunca su rostro había mostrado tanta paz. ¿Paz con Snape?

>> Oh, mi Dios—.

Se congeló cuando Severus se estiró. El dormido paso un brazo sobre Harry, atrayéndolo hacia él en un gesto protector. Harry no se despertó; sólo acurrucó su cabeza contra el cálido cuerpo a su lado. Agradeciendo que ninguno de los dos despertara, Ron cerró las cortinas y trepó a su propia cama. No habría más sueño para él esa mañana.

Siempre había insistido en que Harry nunca le contara detalles de sus encuentros cuando salía de noche. Aceptaba lo que era, pero no podía evitar avergonzarse cuando pensaba en su mejor amigo besando a otro tío. Y ahora lo había visto acostado y desnudo, desnudo junto a Snape, de toda la gente. Cayó en la cama pensando el modo en que podría convencer a Harry de que le lanzara un obliviate, sin tener que contarle que los había visto juntos.


	9. Ron Es Rojo, Harry Es Azul (Literalmente)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Algún tiempo después, Harry empezó a despertar, acostado en la cama, inmóvil, en ese estado de semi-inconsciencia en que no estás lo suficientemente despierto hasta que escuchas o sientes algo que te confirma que no estás soñando. No podía recordar su sueño, lo cual era una buena señal. No tenía razones para levantarse, no había clases a las que asistir, y la cama se sentía tan, tan cómoda.

Suaves labios rozando contra los suyos.

—Mmm— suspiró.

 _"Lindo sueño"_ , pensó, hasta que los labios dejaron su boca y siguieron el camino hasta su cuello. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver una despeinada cabeza de cabello negro. Lentamente, Sev arrastró la ardiente lengua a lo largo de su clavícula.

>> Pensé que eras un sueño—musitó, somnoliento, pasando sus dedos entre los desordenados mechones de Sev—. Un sueño muy bueno—lo atrajo para besarlo, lo que no quería decir que no estaba disfrutando profundamente lo que el otro chico estaba haciendo con su pecaminosa lengua—. Desafortunadamente—un beso—, tienes que irte—otro beso—, antes que Ron se levante—un beso más.

—De cualquier forma, no le gusto a Ron— comentó el Slytherin, regresando al cuello de Harry, consiguiendo un gemido de éste.

—Ése no es el punto; se lo prometí, debes irte— la asombrosa lengua subió por el cuello hasta tomar el lóbulo de la oreja—. Ahhh, si sigues así no voy a ser capaz de decir que no—.

—Ésa es la idea— respiración ardiente contra su cuello.

—Ésta será mi defensa el lunes, no pude resistirte— bromeó Harry, quien en ese momento tiraba de un bóxer. Sev sabía que Ron significaba mucho para él y no quería empezar a crear problemas, así que le dio otro beso en los labios y tomó su ropa.

—Me iré. ¿Te veo allá abajo más tarde? —.

Harry sonrió y le lanzó su bóxer. Después de un largo y apasionado beso, se despidieron, lo cual era un poco tonto dado que, en una hora más o menos, se volverían a encontrar en la sala común.

Harry se volvió a acostar por un rato, pensando un buen tiempo en la noche que acababan de compartir, y en cuál sería la reacción de Severus cuando la semana hubiera terminado. Tendría que jugar bien sus cartas, si quería llegar a conocer mejor a su Profesor de Pociones.

* * *

A pesar de la almohada sobre su cabeza, Ron escuchó el sonido del repiqueteo de los viales con pociones mientras Harry separaba el frasquito medio vacío.

—¿Ron? —.

—¿Humm? —.

—¿Estás bien? —el pelirrojo retiró la almohada de su cabeza y se sentó, frotándose la cara—. ¿Podemos hablar? —.

Ron se veía cansado. No estaba seguro de qué decir, y agradecía a su cansancio, que lo resguardaba de perder el control aún más.

—Cuando dije que trataras de conseguir algo de Snape, me refería a su segundo nombre, o a algo vergonzoso, nunca esperé que te relacionarías con él—comentó, incrédulo—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Va a matarte y yo no voy a ser capaz de detenerlo—.

—Estaba pensando en que él es alguien a quien vale la pena conocer mejor—Harry tomó una almohada y se sentó con la mejilla descansando sobre ésta, mirando a su amigo—. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él; nos divertimos, hablamos, él me gusta—suspiró sobre su almohada—. La primera vez que lo vi, descubrí este chico que no sólo es ardiente, sino que no sabía quién era Harry Potter. Fue un sueño hecho realidad—.

—Todo eso está muy bien, Harry, pero ¿que pasará cuando llegue el lunes y tu sueño se convierta en tu peor pesadilla? —.

—Estoy trabajando en eso—.

Ron quería sacudir a su amigo hasta imbuir algo de sensatez en él, pero estaba demasiado cansado, y, además, ¿qué sentido tenía a esas alturas del juego? Ya habían estado juntos y la semana casi terminaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era tan agradable ver a Harry contento. No deseaba que llegara la siguiente semana.

—¿Cuándo averiguaste que Snape era gay? —.

Harry casi rió, Ron no podría reconocer un hombre gay, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—La primera noche que nos presentaron—los ojos del otro se abrieron con incredulidad—. Antes que bajáramos a cenar, me besó— comentó, pensando en ese primer beso con aire soñador.

—Demonios, ¿no había pasado ni una hora y ya estaban besuqueándose? —Harry sonrió, avergonzado—. No perdiste el tiempo, putito—bromeó.

Harry elevó una ceja.

—¿Igual que tú y aquella chica que conociste en el verano después de nuestro cuarto año? —.

Ron sonrió, con un ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas.

—Ella me estaba usando para conseguirte. ¿Quién era yo para rechazarla? Me quería para sujetarte y estaba muy animada—.

—Si mal no recuerdo, dejaste que se animara durante dos semanas antes de informarle que yo no estaba interesado—.

—Tuve que fingir que lo estaba intentando—rió Ron—. Si ya hubieras salido del closet, piensa lo que me hubiera perdido—.

—Si hubiera salido del closet, Dumbledore no hubiera dejado a Sev quedarse en nuestros dormitorios, o al menos nos hubiera presentado antes. ¿Notaste que, sin supervisión, no nos hemos reunido con las chicas en toda la semana? —.

—Gracias a Merlín, la McGonagall adolescente es completamente aterradora—señaló Ron, y Harry se echó a reír

—Creo que ella nos estaba coqueteando, ¿imaginas cuan estúpida se sentirá el lunes? —.

—Harry, si ella se va a sentir estúpida por el flirteo, cómo crees que se sentirá Snape—de repente, Ron se puso muy serio y Harry lo imitó—. ¿Recuerdas el pacto que hicimos el último año? Dijimos que estaríamos aquí uno para el otro, y juramos no mirar a donde no nos correspondía. No más cámaras secretas ni más aventuras. Y conseguimos pasar todo el sexto año sin meternos en nada peligroso—.

—Si, permanecimos todo el año a salvo, y en lugar de eso, Voldemort vino a mi casa durante el verano—.

Ron se encogió un poco.

—No puedo discutir eso, pero prometimos no permitir que el otro hiciera nada estúpido. Sev no es Snape. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar la semana que viene? —.

—No lo sé, pero Sev es Snape, sólo que no lo conocemos bien—.

—Maldición, Harry, ¡él ni siquiera se conoce bien a si mismo! ¿Qué edad crees que tiene ahora? ¿Diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho? No va a seguir siendo el 'ardiente Sev', no vas a ver el mismo cuerpo adolescente—.

Harry pareció herido.

—No, su cuerpo será diferente, pero eso no es lo único, ¿sabes? —gritó Harry, señalando con sus brazos a su propio cuerpo.

Ron cerró los ojos, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber dicho algo tan estúpido.

—Lo siento, Harry, no pensé antes de hablar. Pero ¿cuánto crees que pudiera cambiar un hombre en catorce años o así? ¿Alguien que cambió lo suficiente para unirse a Voldemort y convertirse en espía de Dumbledore? ¿Cuánto, posiblemente, habrá perdido de Sev? —.

—Necesito descubrirlo, Ron, y creo que vale la pena intentarlo—concluyó Harry con tranquilidad.

Ron deseaba discutirle el punto con desesperación, no quería que su amigo pasara por un dolor innecesario, pero no podía evitar pensar en cuan feliz se veía en los brazos de Sev. No discutiría, pero tendría que recoger los pedazos más adelante, si era necesario.

* * *

Filius y Sev estaba sentados en la sala común, conversando; el mago pequeño estaba especulando sobre lo que hacían para vivir antes de llegar allí, pero Severus no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Había buscado a Harry al momento de llegar al lugar y desde entonces no había tenido mente para nada más. De hecho, Harry le había dado un montón de cosas en que pensar. Sev escuchaba, manteniendo un ojo en las escaleras por donde aparecerían unos ojos verdes.

Cuando un par de pies asomaron en el escalón más alto, levantó la vista para encontrarse con que Ron estaba entrando en la sala común. Harry venía justo detrás, hundido en sus pensamientos; su expresión cambió rápidamente al ver a Sev al otro extremo del recinto, mirando hacia él.

 _"Su sonrisa ilumina la habitación"_ , pensó Sev, regresándole dicha sonrisa.

—Tengo hambre—anunció Ron, a nadie en particular.

—El desayuno terminó hace una hora— le informó Filius.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos ir a las cocinas, no es contra las reglas a menos que sea después del toque de queda—.

Diez minutos después, cuatro adolescentes estaban atiborrándose de pastelillos y cosas así. Dobby había traído a Harry un gran plato de huevos revuelto y un gran montón de tocineta crujiente. Sev se divertía viéndolo sumergirse en su comida. Harry comía tan a gusto la tocineta, que parecía saborear cada pedacito.

—Entonces, Severus, ¿vas a decirnos cómo es ella? —preguntó Filius, llevando una frambuesa a su boca. El aludido pareció confundido.

—¿Disculpa? —.

Filius no contestó enseguida. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras terminaba su fruta.

—No viniste a dormir anoche y hoy tienes esa mirada en la cara—dijo al fin, con desenfado.

—¿Qué mirada en mi cara? —preguntó Sev, con el comienzo de un pequeño fulgor.

—Apenas he visto tu sonrisa en días y ahora estás... bien, obviamente, conseguiste follar—.

Severus abrió los ojos de par en par, Filius rió y Harry se atragantó. Dobby saltó detrás de la silla de este último y lo golpeó en la espalda, al tiempo que se unía a la conversación.

—Oh, sí, Señor Snape, está resplandeciendo, señor—Harry siguió tosiendo y Dobby continuó dándole palmaditas mientras charlaba—. Ahora está ruborizado, señor—.

Los labios del Gryffindor se estaban poniendo azules.

—¡Ey! —gritó Dobby, cuando Severus se abalanzó sobre él. Lanzó a la criatura al piso y colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Cerró sus manos en puños y las puso justo sobre el ombligo, y el alimento fue desalojado con un poderoso apretón.

—¡Bien hecho! —vitoreó Filius—. Me temo que mis brazos no son lo suficientemente largos para hacer la maniobra Heimlich—.

Ron al fin cerró la boca, que había estado abierta desde el momento que escuchó 'conseguiste follar' hasta el momento que vio el pedazo de alimento salir de la garganta de su amigo y cruzar la mesa volando.

Afortunadamente, la confusión fue suficiente para que olvidaran la pregunta de Flitwick sobre quién era ella.

Harry agradeció que nadie le sugiriera ir con Madame Pomfrey. Filius, sintiéndose algo culpable de que su comentario hubiera tenido ese efecto en él, le entregó un vaso de agua. El Gryffindor bebió lentamente, inclinándose hacia la cálida mano de Severus, que frotaba su espalda.

Dobby aceptó irse sólo después que Harry lo convenciera de que estaba bien, y de recibir una fiera mirada de Severus. Pronto, todos estuvieron afuera, tomando algo del muy necesitado aire fresco.

Sev caminó cuidando no acercarse demasiado a Harry; ya era bastante malo que Filius hubiera comentado sobre él teniendo sexo, para que ahora fuera a averiguar que había sido con Harry. No sabía cuál era su relación con el pequeño mago, y ya Harry estaba bastante preocupado sobré qué pasaría con su relación a partir del lunes. Debía ser cuidadoso.

Ron estaba agradecido de la oportunidad de acercarse a Harry, para variar. Permaneció hundido en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, mientras recorrían el castillo rumbo al exterior. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Harry, que lo conocía demasiado bien, se dio cuenta que su amigo había estado muy preocupado desde que habían abandonado las cocinas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ron? —como respuesta recibió un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Estás alucinando por mi relación con Severus? —.

Ron estiró la cara.

—Bien, sí, pero no es eso—no lo miró a los ojos—. Harry, hice el pacto de estar aquí para ti, practicando contra maldiciones y esas cosas—hizo una pausa, inseguro. Harry asintió, animándolo a continuar.

>> Es sólo que aquí estamos, tratando de prepararnos para lo peor, como que los Mortífagos ataquen, o al menos que Malfoy intente maldecirte, y resulta que no soy capaz de protegerte de unos huevos revueltos—declaró con tristeza.

Harry hizo su mayor esfuerzo para evitar reírse ante el pensamiento de los 'huevos malvados'

—Ron, estamos aquí el uno para el otro, pero eso no significa que debas responsabilizarte por mí en cada cosa que me pase. Si Sev no me hubiera ayudado, tú lo habrías hecho. En última instancia, me hubieras arrastrado con Madame Pomfrey y yo hubiera estado bien. No te preocupes, estarás bastante ocupado ayudándome el lunes, cuando se desaten todos los infiernos—.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y Harry supo que estaría bien.

Los cuatro detuvieron su paseo cuando divisaron un grupo de chicas adelante, acostadas sobre mantas, tomando el sol. Madame Pomfrey estaba inclinada contra un árbol, disfrutando un libro a la sombra. Llevaba una pamela de ala ancha, y los chicos encontraron cómico el cambio de la cofia que usaba en la enfermería. Las chicas habían notado su llegada, y lanzaban risitas ocasionales al tiempo que los miraban.

Filius Flitwick paseó hasta la orilla del lago y comenzó a hacer saltar piedras en su superficie. Ron y Harry encontraron muy gracioso ver al profesor tratando de impresionar a las chicas. Aunque Filius lucía más joven, acostumbraba lucir mucho vello facial como adulto, lo cual ocultaba parte de su rostro; así, no se veía muy diferente a como los Gryffindors estaban acostumbrados.

Era divertido ver a su forma juvenil actuar como el adolescente típico. Ron se levantó del césped para reunirse con su profesor a hacer saltar las rocas. El pelirrojo no estaba interesado en impresionar a las chicas, Hooch y McGonagall incluidas, pero empezaba a sentirse incómodo estando al lado de Harry y Severus, sintiendo que estaba de lamparita. Sabía que sería la primera vez que estuvieran solos desde que habían abandonado la cama esa mañana. Ron puso todo su empeño en no avergonzarse ante ese pensamiento.

Internamente, Harry agradeció a su mejor amigo por darle algo de privacidad, al tiempo que sonreía a Sev.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo—una expresión de confusión apareció en el rostro de Sev—. Salvaste mi vida—.

El chico reflexionó un momento sobre eso.

—Fuiste tú quien salvo la vida del elfo doméstico—sonrió—. Seguramente, lo habría matado de no haber estado tan preocupado porque te estabas poniendo azul—.

Ahora, Harry enrojeció y le agradeció. Severus quitó importancia, comentando que era el que estaba más cerca y cualquiera de los otros hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Harry se inclinó hacia él en un gesto inocente, como si le fuera a contar un secreto en susurros.

—Te lo agradeceré apropiadamente más tarde—musitó, deslizando su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Sev, quien se estremeció cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre su piel—. Lástima que las chicas estén mirando—continuó, mirando hacia ellas.

Habían estado observando a Filius y Ron lanzando piedras al lago. No resultaba una sorpresa que Filius fuera bastante bueno. La altura de su brazo de lanzar estaba cuatro pies más cerca del nivel del agua, lo que lo hacía mucho mejor que Ron. Las chicas seguían mirando a los dos magos de cabello oscuro.

—El truco es...—comentó Severus, apuntando con su dedo en dirección a las jóvenes— dejar que ellas piensen que estamos cuchicheando sobre ellas.

Como dándole la razón, al momento en que Sev apuntó su dedo y susurró al oído de Harry, emergieron varias risitas del pequeño grupo.

Harry deslizó su mano sabré la de Severus. Largos dedos delgados bajo los suyos.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio más privado? — preguntó Sev con esa voz, la que hacía que todo el cuerpo de Harry se derritiera en el césped bajo él; la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Otras partes tenían sus propias ideas. Severus sonrió al escuchar el gemido que escapaba del sexy muchacho a su lado.

—Hmm, me encantaría, pero no. No tendré esta ocasión de nuevo y no quiero perder la oportunidad de sentarme contigo en el césped, frente al lago, sin importarme el mundo que nos rodea—.

—Harry, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que te voy a odiar el lunes? —.

El Gryffindor se entristeció; sabía que esto no sucedería nuevamente.

—Realmente, no lo estoy. Espero que no. La verdad es que, incluso si tú decidieras no arrepentirte en absoluto, tendríamos que ser muy discretos con nuestra relación—.

—Si estás preocupado por mí, no lo hagas. Estoy bastante seguro de que Dumbledore conoce mis preferencias. ¿Estás preocupado por cómo lo tomarán tus amigos y parientes? —.

—Es mucho más complicado que eso. Mis amigos más cercanos ya te conocen, y ya te aseguré que mis parientes no serán un problema. Después que tú me sacaste de allí, Dumbledore les hizo firmar un contrato mágico donde se comprometían a no dañarme en forma alguna, incluyendo no dar información alguna que pudiera conducir a herirme. Es mucho más complicado que sólo salir del closet—Harry suspiró—. No puedo creer que ya sea jueves—.

Como Madame Pomfrey había caído dormida bajo el árbol, una de las chicas más emprendedoras del grupo se levantó para ir a hablar con uno de los cuatro magos.

—La privacidad me está pareciendo mejor idea cada vez. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? —propuso Harry. Severus no perdió tiempo y se levantó. Dejaron que Filius y Ron esquivaran a las chicas y ellos se sumergieron en un jardín cercano.


	10. ¡Guerra Declarada! ¿Seguirán Vivos El Lunes? ¿Y Albus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry y Sev reían mientras empujaban a través de un arbusto para alcanzar el jardín próximo.

—Lo último que deseo en este momento es que McGonagall flirtee conmigo— comentó el Gryffindor, pasando las últimas ramas, perturbando unas cuantas hadas en el proceso.

Se detuvo de repente y Severus siguió directo contra él, todavía medio bloqueado por las ramas. Levantó la vista para encontrar que el sol era bloqueado por un cuerpo enorme; no podía confundir la robusta mano que sostenía un látigo.

—Hola, Harry, Ron—saludó Hagrid alegremente—. Oh, Severus, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí. ¿Dónde está Ron? —.

Severus asintió a guisa de saludo, mientras mantenía la vista fija en el látigo que el semi gigante llevaba en la mano. Harry le explicó que habían dejado a Ron y a Filius esquivando a Minerva McGonagall. Hagrid trató de no reír, pero falló miserablemente, tosiendo. A este punto, se había apartado del camino, permitiendo ver un gran Palomino que había entrado en el jardín.

—Wow, es el caballo más grande que he visto jamás— comentó Sev, caminando derecho hacia el animal, ofreciéndole una mano para que le oliera y acariciando suavemente su cara y morro con la otra. Hagrid estaba impresionado de la forma tan cómoda como el chico manejaba a la criatura. Harry observaba, intimidado.

—Es un ejemplar bastante inquieto. Quiere estar en el aire. Odia estar pegado al corral por tanto tiempo; por eso se escapó hasta este jardín y lo pisoteó. La Profesora Sprout no va a estar feliz cuando regrese y encuentre uno de sus jardines estropeado—.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste, Hagrid? — preguntó Harry, moviendo tentativamente una mano para acariciar al caballo.

—Está bien, Harry, puedes tocarlo. Le gusta la atención. Es de Madame Maxime, lo estoy cuidando por unas semanas—.

Ahora se entendía porqué el animal era tan grande; era uno de los palominos voladores de Beauxbatons. Pero no era tan enorme como otros que Harry había visto, que podían ser comparados con elefantes.

>> Es joven todavía; aún le falta mucho por crecer— siguió diciendo Hagrid con orgullo.

—¿Lo montas, Hagrid? ¿Utilizas el látigo con él? — indagó Harry, mirando a la ahora apacible criatura.

El semi gigante explicó que los Palominos jóvenes necesitaban una mano fuerte mientras estaban entrenándose, para domarlos. No se utilizaba el látigo directamente; simplemente, el caballo estaba entrenado para obedecer el chasquido del instrumento contra el aire.

—Probablemente, es lo bastante sólido para llevarme, pero... no me gustan mucho las alturas— admitió Hagrid.

—¿Podemos cabalgarlo nosotros? — preguntó Sev con excitación.

—¿Nosotros? — chilló Harry—. Nunca he montado a caballo—.

—Ah, hoy no—contestó Hagrid, y el rostro de Sev se oscureció, abatido—. Deberías cabalgar varias veces por el terreno antes de volar uno. No es como los hipogrifos, Harry— levantó al chico sin esfuerzo y lo sentó en el lomo del caballo, antes de regresarlo al prado con Sev.

El semi gigante insistió en que entraran a su cabaña a lavarse antes de ir al Gran Comedor a almorzar. El hombretón sirvió sendos vasos de jugo de calabaza para ellos.

—Severus, si todavía estás interesado— comentó, aferrando los bíceps del chico; sus dedos rodearon toda la parte superior de su brazo—, regresa la próxima semana con tus músculos reales y podrás cabalgarlo. Me harías un gran favor—.

Severus no sabía si estaba siendo insultado o debía agradecer el elogio. Harry le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole sonreír. El Slytherin aceptó regresar la semana siguiente.

Durante el almuerzo, Harry estuvo bromeando con Sev sobre los músculos que tendría la siguiente semana. Ron se aseguró de hablar sobre Hermione en frente de Minerva, desalentándola. Albus Dumbledore se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y sonrió a la chica. Ella era una de las que Harry había visto en el lago con las demás.

—Profesor, ¿sabe que Severus salvó la vida de Harry? —.

—¿Discúlpeme, Señorita Archer? — dijo el Director con interés.

Severus sintió una mano apretando su muslo con una especie de déjà vu. Harry miró su comida, esperando evitar el contacto visual con Madame Pomfrey.

—Filius dijo que lo había ayudado apenas esta mañana— explicó alegremente la chica de segundo año—. Harry se estaba ahogando y Severus lo salvó— concluyó, sonriendo al rejuvenecido Profesor de Pociones.

—¿Es cierto eso, Severus? —preguntó Albus con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste tu acto heroico? —.

Tanto Harry como Severus estaban ruborizados. El Slytherin estaba tratando de quitarle importancia, pero fue sorpresivamente interrumpido por Ron, que explicó que Severus había actuado cuando Filius no pudo y él mismo no sabía qué hacer. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con asombro ante el comentario de su amigo.

—Eso fue rapidez de pensamiento y acción, deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo, Severus—elogió Albus, levantando una copa. El resto de la mesa lo imitó y levantaron sus propias copas. Harry le apretó la pierna, en un silencioso agradecimiento.

—Parece que tienes el récord, Sev— le susurró.

El chico de ojos negros se preguntó Cuántas veces habría tenido Harry necesidad de que le salvaran, aunque estaba orgulloso de ser él quien estuviera para hacerlo.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Harry, Sev y Ron se encaminaban a la enfermería.

—Sabía que ella me haría venir—despotricaba Harry—. Pasó hace horas, ¿acaso no puede ver que estoy respirando? ¿Qué va a revisar? ¡Estoy bien! —.

Ron sabía por experiencia que era mejor no hablar mucho. Asintió y guió a su amigo a una cama cercana. Madame Pomfrey suspiró cuando entraron.

—Su cama habitual, y quítese la camisa, Señor Potter— pidió amablemente.

Harry obedeció, dándose una rápida ojeada, buscando señales de la noche pasada con Sev. Cuando la enfermera llegó al lado de la cama, jalando las cortinas de alrededor, comentó:

>> ¿Por favor, podrías disculparnos, Severus? —.

—¿Qué? —.

Sev no comprendía porqué ella quería que se fuera. Harry ya se había quitado la camisa. ¿Por qué no pedía a Ron que saliera? El pelirrojo jaló su manga y lo condujo al pasillo.

—Vamos, Sev, consigamos un poco de helado de limón para el paciente—sugirió con tono conspirador.

Harry gritó desde el otro lado de la cortina.

—¡No tengo cinco años, Ron! — dijo medio en broma—. ¡Y quiero sabor a cereza! —.

Pomfrey puso los ojos en blanco ante los antojos de su paciente más frecuente. Lo extrañaría cuando se graduará, dentro de pocos meses.

—Debes quitarte los hechizos para ocultar, Harry; debo chequear tus costillas y ver si hay moretones—.

Harry asintió y los retiró. Colocárselos se había convertido en una rutina como cepillar sus dientes cada mañana. Cuando el examen terminó y Poppy comprobó que no había efectos dañinos, lo dejó ir a reunirse con sus amigos en el pasillo.

* * *

Ron se estaba encargando de su helado de limón a toda velocidad. Sev sostenía uno de limón y cerezas, el jugo rojo goteando entre sus dedos. Harry aferraba el suyo, sosteniendo los dedos de Sev al mismo tiempo, lamiendo el lado del recipiente de papel, para atrapar el líquido que chorreaba antes que llegara al piso.

El chico de ojos negros contuvo un gemido cuando la ardiente lengua lavó sus dedos. Harry tomó su helado y dio la vuelta, caminando entre los dos.

—Gracias, Sev—.

—De nada— contestó con su voz más sexy y profunda.

Ron tosió y se puso rojo. Harry le había dicho que el Slytherin tenía una voz sexy, pero él no había podido oírla igual, no lo había comprendido... hasta ahora.

—Sev, ¿qué tal estás en Encantamientos? — preguntó Ron—. ¿Sabes lanzar el obliviate? —.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cretino—.

* * *

Horas más tardes, Albus Dumbledore caminó fuera del vestíbulo de entrada para sentir el sol en su cara. Argus Filch barría las escaleras que conducían hacia los terrenos. El director le sonrió, antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Argus, ¿pensaba que te había pedido que mantuvieras vigilados a los chicos hoy? A Severus en particular—.

El conserje asintió e hizo una mueca; como si su rostro no fuera una mueca permanente, en todo caso.

—Hice lo que me pidió. Los vigilé por horas mientras practicaban un juego muggle, pateando una pelota alrededor de la cancha de quidditch. No le veo el punto, Albus, las chicas han estado con Poppy en los jardines traseros la mayor parte de la tarde—.

Albus no pensaba explicar las preferencias sexuales de sus profesores a Filch.

—¿Dónde están los chicos ahora, Argus? —.

—En las duchas— Albus palideció—. Terminaron sudados y llenos de barro, y tuvieron la audacia de pensar que iban a cruzar en esas fachas mi suelo limpio. Snape protestó, pero le dije que, para lo que me importaba, podía tomar una ducha o lanzarse al lago— terminó, indignado.

El director asintió y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia los vestuarios. A la distancia, pudo escuchar el grito de Ron.

—¡Es él o yo, Harry! —.

—¡No me hagas elegir, Ron, porque te arrepentirás! —.

El pelirrojo lo miró, sorprendido, y apuntó a Severus.

Michael salió corriendo de los vestuarios, empapado, y prácticamente corrió directo hacia el director. Después de interrogarlo, Michael le explicó que cuando iban a ducharse, Severus dijo que él mejor lo haría en los vestuarios de Slytherin, y así tendría más agua caliente. Michael miró nervioso a Dumbledore y luego hacia Ron, quien seguía gritando y apuntando a Severus en los vestuarios.

—Umm... bien. Ron se burló de Severus, diciéndole que no queríamos verlo desnudo de todas formas...—el chico bajó la voz—. Desde entonces, Ron y Severus han estado así— terminó Michael con una sonrisa, retirando su húmedo cabello de los ojos.

—No me has elegido para tu equipo desde que estoy aquí, Ron. ¡Lo pagarás! — gritó Sev, pero el pelirrojo se apartó, evitando el impacto directo. Rodó sobre si mismo, regresando el disparo, golpeando a Harry accidentalmente en la cara.

—Harry—gritó Sev, mirando hacia atrás para ver al chico caer por el ataque. Se giró nuevamente a Ron, con una sonrisa malvada—. ¡MUERE, RON! —.

Dumbledore pudo sentir la magia radiando de los vestuarios. Severus, aunque parecía sólo un adolescente, seguía teniendo la magia total de un mago adulto.

Ron también había estado verificando si Harry estaba bien, ya que había estado apuntando a Severus. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Estaba en problemas y lo sabía. Era muy protector con Harry, así que conocía bien esa mirada que ahora estaba en los ojos de Sev. En ese segundo, Albus llegó y lo empujó, apartándolo, recibiendo él el disparo que, con toda su fuerza, Severus había lanzado contra el pelirrojo.

Los chicos jadearon ante la vista de su Director tirado en el césped, empapado hasta los huesos gracias a la mayor bomba de agua que el Slytherin había podido crear.

Ron y Michael corrieron al lado de Dumbledore para ayudarlo. Harry levantó su empapado sombrero de mago y se lo regresó al Director. Todos temían hablar, especialmente Severus, que había emergido de los vestuarios, aguardando su ejecución. Albus se colocó su sombrero. El agua goteó por sus sienes, desapareciendo en la larga barba blanca. Era notable como el hombre podía verse tan mojado, y aún así mostrar una apariencia distinguida.

—¿Señor? —Michael se atrevió a hablar.

Albus respiró profundamente, y luego agitó una mano sin esfuerzo y apareció completamente seco, mientras Severus había desaparecido. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar a dónde había mandado a Snape.

—Michael, tú y Ron pueden ir a cambiarse para almorzar— pidió, antes de dirigirse al único que estaba a su izquierda—. Harry, puedes ir a darle una mano a Severus—.

Después de unos segundos, Harry llamó al anciano, quien ya se encaminaba de regreso al castillo.

—¿Dónde está Severus, señor? —.

Dumbledore dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y le hizo un guiño.

—En el lago—.


	11. Mojado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry se echó a reír ante la visión de Sev arrastrándose fuera del lago, con pedazos de vegetación colgando de su ropa y cabello. El Slytherin se estremeció al tiempo que un tentáculo del calamar gigante pasaba rozando sus piernas. Harry rió aún más fuerte, ganándose una mirada de furia. El chico estaba dando los últimos pasos hacia la orilla cuando su expresión cambió de conocimiento repentino a enojo. Harry lo vio inclinarse y hundir la mano en el lago, preguntándose porqué, cuando vio a Severus enderezándose de nuevo, llevando con él su zapato lleno de la mugre del fondo del lago.

En este punto, el Gryffindor explotó de risa, cayendo al suelo mientras se agarraba los costados, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo cuando el fangoso zapato lo golpeó. Severus se paró en medio del terreno, con un zapato en un pie y un embarrado calcetín medio salido en el otro, observando a la histérica figura que se retorcía en el suelo. Harry extendió su mano hacia él; una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico de ojos negros, quien también tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Pero Harry tenía otros planes y lo jaló hacia el terreno. Antes que Sev pudiera orientarse, el otro se había dado la vuelta, llevándolo con él. Con el sol iluminando detrás de él, el rostro de Harry tomó una calidad casi etérea. Con la manga de su túnica, secó el rostro de Severus y lo atrajo en un apasionado beso. Al Slytherin no le importó si no volvía a respirar nunca más; su chico lo besaba con dureza, apartándose sólo para jadear por aire y zambulléndose nuevamente. No existía una batalla por dominación; Harry estaba reclamando la boca bajo la suya con intensidad.

Después de algún tiempo, el chico de ojos verdes abandonó sus amígdalas para atacar su largo y esbelto cuello.

—Pensaba que no conseguiría besarte hoy—jadeó Sev.

—Mmm—convino el otro—. Nada personal, pero tu cuello sabe cómo el agua del lago—bromeó.

—No puedo creer que el director me haya hundido en el lago. Pensé que iba a mandarme un obliviate. ¿Crees que todavía esté enojado? —.

Harry rió entre dientes.

—No creo que estuviera demasiado enojado para empezar. Estaba preocupado porque ibas a maldecir a Ron. Y pensándolo, era la primera vez que ustedes estaban divirtiéndose juntos en días—Sev bufó—. Me sorprendió un poco que Dumbledore pudiera ser golpeado de ese modo. No es que me haya sorprendido de que protegiera a Ron, pero hubiera esperado que te bloqueara o algo así; después de todo, él derrotó a Grindelwald.

Severus sonrió y se apoyó en un codo.

—Fácil— explicó—. Los hechizos de bloqueo que has aprendido en la escuela impiden todo tipo de hechizos, o la mayoría, dependiendo de cuan fuerte es tu magia en comparación con la del que te está atacando, pero hay mejores hechizos bloqueadores para usar en batalla-—.

>> Digamos que yo llego y te veo en un duelo en el que has bloqueado hechizos para protegerte. Pero veo que un mago poderoso llega y también te ataca. Hay hechizos que yo podría usar para ayudarte, pero no si me has bloqueado a mí también—Harry asintió, en señal de que hasta ahora entendía—. Si utilizaras un hechizo bloqueador que sólo interceptara maldiciones y hechizos, pero que permitiera aquellos hechizos provechosos o al menos, inofensivos, estarías protegido y no utilizarías tanta energía al lanzarlo. Si yo hubiera tenido la intención de herir a Ron, Dumbledore nunca hubiera sido golpeado por mí—.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió. Severus había explicado todo eso sin darse cuenta de que ni siquiera debería tener esa información a su edad.

—¿Qué? —.

—Supongo que Dumbledore permitió que conservaras recuerdos importantes—.

El otro sonrió al comprender.

—Hombre listo—.

El Gryffindor le hizo un guiño y retiró una cosa verde y fangosa de su cabello.

—Creo que ahora necesitas una ducha real—comentó, levantándose y jalando a Severus con él.

—Hablando de cuan inteligente es Dumbledore, me sorprende que nos dejara solos. Ha estado vigilándome muy cuidadosamente—caminaron lentamente hacia las duchas—. Es casi como si estuviera dándonos su permiso al dejarnos solos de esta forma, pero ha estado vigilando demasiado cerca como para que ése sea el caso. No creo que esté seguro de si eres gay o no—.

—Creo que no quiere arruinar ninguna oportunidad de que seamos amigos, así que no nos separará completamente—razonó Harry, en el momento que llegaban a la entrada de las duchas—. Deberíamos lanzar un hechizo para cerrar la puerta—.

Harry se detuvo cuando un trapeador lo golpeó en los zapatos y Sev siguió caminando hacia él. Pudo sentir como el Slytherin presionaba contra su cuerpo y su polla se endureció como respuesta, a pesar del hecho que acababa de caminar hacia Filch. Por un momento, se perdió en sus pensamientos:

En vista que cada vez que veía a Filch con un trapeador Severus presionaba su erección contra él, ¿podría esto comenzar a convertirse en una enfermiza perversión sexual? ¿Tendría la vista de los trapeadores ese efecto sobre él en los años por venir?

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que Filch estaba hablándoles.

—No necesitan hechizar las puertas, chicos. Me aseguraré de que las damas no entren. Apresúrense, la comida será servida muy pronto—.

Se sonrieron uno al otro, entrando en la gran habitación con una fila de regaderas. Filch los ignoró y se quedó cerca de la puerta, secando los restos de agua de la lucha y manteniendo alejadas a las posibles chicas.

Sev eligió la ducha ubicada frente a la de Harry; estaba bastante lejos de ella, pero tenía buena vista. Estaba cerca de la puerta, de modo que, si Filch miraba hacia allí, podría verlo a él, pero Harry estaba oculto tras una pared. El Gryffindor tomó plena ventaja de ese hecho. Severus se quitó la ropa y miró alrededor para buscar el jabón. Harry había comenzado un striptease. Para el momento en que, luego de encontrar el jabón, el Slytherin levantó la vista hacia Harry, éste tenía sus jeans abiertos y colgando seductoramente de sus caderas. Mientras se deshacía de su franela, los brazos sobre la cabeza, los pantalones se deslizaron unas pulgadas más abajo por esas deliciosas caderas. La piel sin marcas, una línea tan delgada... Sev hacía lo imposible para no abalanzarse sobre él. Todo lo que podía hacer era admirar la maravillosa figura frente a él, con una mirada ocasional hacia la puerta para asegurarse que Filch estuviera ocupado.

Con la ropa finalmente fuera, Harry comenzó a lavarse, y vaya que lo hacía. Frotó el jabón lentamente por todo su cuerpo, dando especial atención a su endurecida polla. Se dio la vuelta y lavó lentamente el frente de sus piernas, agachándose hasta alcanzar sus tobillos, obsequiando una imagen perfecta de sui firme trasero. Sev continuó con el champú, procurando dar la espalda hacia la puerta para bloquear la vista de su atroz dureza. Estuvo tentado a lanzar un hechizo de silencio cuando empezó a gemir ante la visión que tenía frente a si. Harry se paró bajo el agua, acariciando su cuerpo con el jabón, mientras se masturbaba a si mismo.

Sev no podía apartar los ojos de ese cuerpo, observando su boca ligeramente abierta en un gemido, los ojos verdes que en ningún momento se alejaron de él, la mano que enjuagaba deteniéndose para pinchar un pezón mientras con la otra mano continuaba masturbándose. Era una tortura, y sabía que Harry realmente estaba disfrutando el torturarlo. Mientras observaba, deseaba tocarlo con desesperación, pero el desagradable celador todavía seguía trapeando al lado de la habitación.

Mirando de nuevo el rostro del Gryffindor pudo ver como una O se formaba en su boca, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente. Sus ojos se reunieron una vez más y Harry bajó la mirada. Sev siguió la dirección de su vista justo para observar como alcanzaba el clímax. Después de ordeñar hasta la última gota de su polla, Harry inclinó la cabeza contra el azulejo y dejó que el agua corriera sobre su rostro. Severus cerró los ojos con la esperanza de fijar con fuego ese recuerdo en su cabeza.

Cuando Filch gritó que se estaban tardando demasiado, rápidamente lanzaron un hechizo para limpiar sus ropas. Harry se puso sus apretados jeans y Severus su túnica, cepillando el frente y observándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero para verificar cuan obvia era su erección. No sería fácil caminar.

Se dirigieron al castillo, caminando delante del conserje.

—Eres malvado— susurró Sev.

Harry sonrió.

—Te amo— declaró, lamiéndose los labios.

Harry sabía que había dejado al otro chico en una posición incómoda. Cuando había estado eludiéndolo días atrás, perecía que todo el tiempo se quedaban a solas, pero ahora que deseaban algo de privacidad, parecía imposible de conseguir. Después del almuerzo fueron a la Torre de Astronomía, para encontrar a varios alumnos de primero en una competencia sobre escupir desde el borde. Su lugar especial cerca del lago también estaba descartado ya que Hagrid andaba por la zona. Eventualmente, establecieron la promesa de que Harry lo compensaría y se fueron a volar con Ron, quien había traído su escoba y la de Harry, con la esperanza de que pudieran ir a volar. Juntos, fueron a buscar la mejor escoba posible para Severus.

—Ey, Harry, mira esto—Ron levantó una cámara oculta detrás de unas escobas—. Olvidé que la escondimos aquí la semana pasada. Tenemos que devolvérsela a Colin cuando regrese el lunes—comentó, apuntando a Harry y Sev—. Digan queso (*)—Harry puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Sev y sonrió a la foto.

Alrededor de una semana antes, Colin Creevey había decidido entrevistar a los jugadores de quidditch en los vestuarios, tal y como hacían en los deportes muggles. Harry y Ron le habían quitado la cámara, explicándole que, si aparecía alguna foto de Harry desnudo, éste lo mataría, así que en el mejor interés de Colin era preferible que ellos conservaran la cámara. La habían guardado en el armario de las escobas con la intención de regresársela eventualmente, pero lo habían olvidado por completo.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Filius les contó que luego de hablar con las chicas en el lago, Minerva le había preguntado si podía unirse a sus partidas de ajedrez. Ron recordó que fue ella quien había realizado el ajedrez gigante que protegiera la piedra filosofal años atrás, así que pasaron el resto de la noche en el Gran Comedor en lugar de su sala común. Resultó que McGonagall era una jugadora formidable. El comedor estaba empezando a lucir igual que si se estuviera desarrollando un torneo de ajedrez.

Harry se sentó contra la pared, con un bloc y un carboncillo. Levantó la vista hasta Ron y la volvió a bajar, agregando detalles a su dibujo.

—Ey, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó Sev tímidamente.

—Claro—.

La altura de Severus le facilitó observar el dibujo. Harry levantó la vista hacia él y la regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. De repente, el otro chico se mostró nervioso y se removió en su sitio. Harry rió ante esto.

—Está bien, Sev. Lo sé—.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó, sonando inseguro.

Harry resopló.

—Sé que estás nervioso porque has visto mi dibujo y piensas que estoy esperando tu opinión, y no quieres decirme cuan malditamente horroroso es—.

Por un breve momento Severus pareció aliviado, pero luego pensó que debería discutir esa declaración para no insultar el dibujo de Harry. Que era bastante malo.

—Pediste permiso antes de sentarte a mi lado, ¿por qué? —.

—Te veías absorto en tu trabajo y no quería interrumpir—.

Harry sonrió.

—Exactamente. Mi objetivo era parecer menos accesible... pero no para ti—agregó—. De este modo, puedo sentarme y relajarme en una habitación llena de gente, y aislarme si así lo deseo—.

Sev asintió, comprendiendo.

—Sin embargo, me gusta el concepto de tu pintura—comentó, mirando nuevamente el dibujo—. Mi primera idea fue que era Ron sobre un caballo, pero ahora veo que es una pieza del juego de ajedrez, el caballo. Ron está en su elemento. Es un modo muy creativo de pintarlo—.

Harry sonrió, sabía que en realidad no era tan creativo pues él ya había visto a Ron como el caballo, pero no iba a desilusionar a Sev justo ahora. Mirando hacia el otro extremo del salón, observó como el pelirrojo mordía su labio, preocupado, antes del siguiente movimiento.

Ron estaba en su elemento, y cuando su amigo tenía oportunidad de brillar, él se sentaba y disfrutaba observándolo.

—Buenas noches, Harry, Severus—saludó el director a ambos chicos, que estaban sentados en un confortable silencio.

—Hola, profesor Dumbledore—contestaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Albus les sonrió.

—Harry, me estaba preguntando si podrías pasar por mi oficina esta noche, antes de retirarte a tu sala común—el anciano siempre tenía un modo de hacer que sonara como una petición cortés en lugar de una orden. Nadie sería capaz de decirle que no.

—Sí, señor—.

—Bien, te veré más tarde. Buenas noches, Severus—.


	12. Reuniones Y Entumecimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry sentía el viento sobre su rostro mientras volaba alrededor de la zona de tiro del campo de quidditch. Dio varias vueltas al punto a gran velocidad antes de dirigirse de nuevo al resto del campo. De vez en cuando, bajaba en picada. No había snitch que atrapar; no estaba practicando, sólo volando. Volando veloz, tan veloz que hacía que sus mejillas enrojecieran y se pusieran ásperas por el viento, y sus piernas ardieran al sostenerse tan apretadamente. Hoy volaría 'hasta entumecerse'. Ya llevaba ahí un buen rato. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de aferrar la escoba; sus aductores ardían. No estaba entumecido todavía.

Así fue como Severus lo encontró. Estaba preocupado acerca de lo que Dumbledore habría querido conversar con Harry, y no lo había visto en el desayuno. Ron no parecía preocupado. Suponía que Harry le habría dejado una nota o algo, pero no quería preguntarle. No sabía si Ron conocía hasta donde había avanzado su relación, o si Harry le habría hablado sobre la entrevista con Dumbledore.

Harry había estado tan centrado en sus pensamientos, volando con el piloto automático, que no había notado cuando Sev se sentó en las gradas. El chico se apoyó en la baranda de las gradas, mientras le observaba dar vueltas a una velocidad suicida. El Gryffindor se tiró en picada, elevándose cuando estaba tan cerca del suelo que las ramitas de su escoba rozaron el césped. En su mano se encontraba la cabeza de un 'diente de león', que había arrancado para practicar la atrapada de la snitch. El sudor manaba profusamente de él como si se estuviera quemando. Pronto estaría entumecido.

—Ey—exclamó Sev, cuando Harry voló muy cerca.

Sobresaltado ante el repentino reconocimiento de que ya no estaba solo, el Gryffindor levantó bruscamente la cabeza para ver quién estaba allí. Se había prometido tratar de estar siempre consciente de lo que le rodeaba, para que no pudiera ser atrapado por sorpresa por nadie que pudiera hacerle daño. Pero ahí estaba, agotado y sorprendido. Su mano sudorosa se deslizó del mango de la escoba, haciéndole virar bruscamente. Recuperando rápidamente la compostura, voló hacia las gradas donde estaba el otro chico.

—Disculpa, pensé que me habías visto aquí sentado—dijo Sev, moviéndose a un lado para que pudiera aterrizar.

Harry no aterrizó; planeó frente a Sev, recuperando el aliento.

>> No te vi anoche y te extrañé en el desayuno—continuó el Slytherin.

—Tuve algunas cosas en que pensar— contestó, su rostro desprovisto de expresión.

—¿Algo sobre lo que quieras hablar?

—No, es algo que no te involucra— replicó Harry, rotundo.

Severus asintió, tratando de permanecer neutral.

—Estoy aquí si necesitas...— comenzó, pero Harry lo cortó.

—¿No te he dicho ya suficientes cosas personales sobre mí? —preguntó, molesto.

Sev se sintió herido. Antes que se diera siquiera cuenta, había bajado de las gradas. Harry dio otra vuelta antes de alcanzar la figura de Sev que ya se alejaba. Saltó de su escoba justo delante del sitio donde el Slytherin estaba caminando.

—Severus—lo llamó tiernamente—. Fui grosero. Vine aquí para pensar y gastar algo de energía negativa. No pensaba lo que dije, lo siento—.

El otro asintió brevemente.

>> ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó, casi provocándolo, mientras se acercaba un paso, quedando cara a cara con el mago más alto.

La expresión sombría de Sev se rompió en una débil sonrisa. Sabía que mientras él estaba allí por una semana libre de preocupaciones, Harry tenía que seguir lidiando con su vida. Permitió que el Gryffindor se acercara más, cerrando los ojos mientras unos suaves labios se juntaban con los suyos.

Harry sintió que Sev correspondía al beso, pero su cuerpo todavía estaba tenso.

>> ¿Me perdonas? —repitió, pero más serio esta vez.

—Sí, pero...—Severus le dio un casto beso— hueles—.

Harry jadeó fingiéndose ofendido.

—Pensaba que te gustaba sudoroso—comentó, luego de sentir el tufillo de sus axilas.

Sev bufó.

—Me gusta sudar contigo, no empezar ya así. ¡Ve a ducharse, por favor! —.

—Tengo que hacer una parada primero—.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Ron se acercó.

—Ey, Harry... um, Sev—todavía se sentía extraño llamándolo así—. Harry, estás hecho un asco. Creo que debes arreglarte para ver a mamá. ¿Me prestas tu escoba? —el aludido asintió y le entregó su escoba de carreras—. Saldremos justo después del almuerzo. Hasta luego—el chico de ojos verdes le dio una débil sonrisa y continuaron caminando hacia el castillo.

Siguieron andando en silencio. Harry prefirió no decir lo que estaba pensando, pero parecía contento. Sev también notó que no le había hablado a Ron en absoluto. Y Ron tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta, o quizás conocía tan bien a su amigo que no necesitaban palabras. Esto último parecía lo más probable.

Mientras entraban en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey miró a un arrepentido Harry. Su túnica se pegaba a su cuerpo sudoroso, su rostro aún estaba rojo, y su cabello húmedo se estiraba hacia atrás.

—¿Va a salir con la señora Weasley hoy? —.

Lo dicho por la mujer parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta. Le entregó una dosis de poción pimienta, que el chico bebió de un trago.

—Gracias—.

—Tú y Ron se divertirán, estoy segura—dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sí, madame, estoy seguro de que lo haremos—contestó con otra pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras ascendían las escaleras hacia la Torre Gryffindor, Harry explicó a Sev que la madre de Ron siempre lo había tratado como a un hijo, lo que había exagerado durante su sexto año. Ella sentía que Harry había tenido demasiado con lo que lidiar para ser tan joven y estaba preocupada por su habilidad para manejarlo. Poco estaba la mujer al cabo de saber que él había tenido que arreglárselas la mayor parte de su vida con mucho más de lo que ella sabía, y eso antes que Sirius muriera. Se resintió con ella por pedirle al director que le consiguiera un orientador, pero después de un tiempo vio los beneficios de esto. Le ayudo a enfocar su energía en direcciones saludables, y siempre que supiera que iba a pasar un tiempo en circunstancias difíciles, expresarlo de antemano.

Sev había permanecido callado. Deseaba saber a dónde iba a ir Harry con Ron, pero iba a enfocarse en sus propios asuntos, aunque esto lo matara. ¿Y qué demonios le había dicho Dumbledore? Harry podía ver que Sev casi se mordía el labio por mantenerse callado.

—Hoy tengo que ir a hacer algo con la señora Weasley. Pregunté si podías venir con nosotros, pero el profesor Dumbledore pensó que podía no ser seguro que tú salieras, puesto que no recuerdas a la gente que podría ser peligrosa para ti—.

_"Oh"_

—Comprendo—.

Bueno, al menos Harry había tratado de que fuera con él. Eso lo hacía sentir mejor, aún cuando no supiera a dónde iban a ir.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, Harry hurgó en su repleto baúl buscando sus artículos de tocador antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Sev tomó un folleto de la cama de Ron y comenzó a hojearlo.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —le preguntó Harry seductoramente.

El joven levantó la vista del libro y alzó una ceja.

—Creo que no. Si vuelvo a verte desnudo en un lugar público, no creo que pueda controlarme. Te esperaré aquí—.

Harry sonrió y lo dejó en la cama de Ron, leyendo ''Tú y el Ministerio', un folleto sobre los trabajos del Ministerio, requisitos y cómo solicitarlos.

Harry entró bajo el agua tórrida, lavándose la mugre. Era como lavar todas sus preocupaciones. Su mente regresó con facilidad hacia su reunión con el director.

* * *

Harry caminaba pensativo hacia la oficina del director.

¿Y si Voldemort estaba planeando algo? ¿Sev tendría que beber la poción de su bolsillo, interrumpiendo sus cortas vacaciones?

 _"Ha"_ , pensó el joven.  _"Voldemort podría estar listo para atacar y yo estoy preocupado porque mi tiempo con él se vea interrumpido"_

Su cabeza iba en miles direcciones. Apenas quedaban unos pocos días; ¿qué pasaría cuando Severus recordara? Le había contado muchas cosas sobre él, algo que no había planeado compartir, pero simplemente había sucedido de esa forma. Sabía que el hecho de que lo comprendiera mejor sólo podía ayudar, pero si las cosas no iban como esperaba, se habría colocado a si mismo como una oveja lista para el matadero. Cuando el hombre despertara el lunes se encontraría con que había tenido sexo con un alumno, Gryffindor para más señas... ¿Recordaría los momentos que habían disfrutado juntos o sólo se cegaría por el hecho de que él era Harry Potter? Dios, ¿y si Dumbledore ya sabía? El hombre parecía saberlo todo.

No en realidad. Acostumbraba a pensar que Dumbledore lo sabía todo, pero si eso hubiera sido cierto, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no hubiera alojado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza al Señor Oscuro. De hecho, Harry había estado bastante resentido hasta que se dio cuenta que Dumbledore era sabio, y bastante capaz para analizar a la gente, pero no lo sabía todo. Y también tenía la habilidad de permanecer sereno, dando la impresión de que nada lo sorprendía. Harry oraba porque esta fuera una de las veces en que el director estuviera inseguro.

Apenas recordaba haber dado la contraseña y subido las escaleras hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando ya estaba ante su puerta.

—Entra, Harry—escuchó mientras estiraba la mano para tocar.

_"Dios, el hombre realmente sabe todo a veces"_

—¿Quería verme, señor? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta.

—Sí, quería charlar acerca de algunas cosas, Harry. Toma asiento—.

Albus le sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto hacia una silla. Éste no era el tímido Harry que llamaba a su oficina cuando tenía un problema; vio ante él un hombre joven, listo para graduarse muy pronto. Harry había tenido una gran transformación en esos siete años.

>> ¿Te gustaría una taza de té? —.

Aceptó cortésmente. Con los años, había aprendido que el anciano continuaría ofreciéndole sus brebajes y caramelos por un rato. Era mejor tomar lo primero que ofrecía y así entrar antes al tema de conversación. Además, si tenía algo en las manos, era menos probable que jugueteara con los dedos.

>> ¿Cómo está yendo tu semana hasta ahora, Harry? —.

—Bien, señor. Es extraño ver a una joven profesora McGonagall cortando flores allá afuera; del resto, todo bien—.

Albus rió entre dientes.

—Me complace ver que los estudiantes han dado la bienvenida a los profesores a sus actividades de esta semana—.

El chico asintió, todavía pensando en lo que Severus diría cuando regresara a la normalidad.

>> ¿Te está preocupando algo, Harry? —.

—No. Sólo pensaba, señor—.

—¿'Sólo' estás pensando en el profesor Snape? —.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron un tanto, aunque trató de actuar con indiferencia.

>> Harry, debo preguntarte algo y necesito que me contestes con la verdad—.

—Sí, señor—casi se arrepintió de tener el té mientras la taza golpeaba contra el platillo.

—Parece que alguien escuchó por casualidad como Ronald Weasley le contaba a Michael Ancher algo que había ocurrido entre tú y el Profesor Snape. Hay más chismes rodando por esta escuela que los que traen las lechuzas. Habitualmente, no me involucraría en tales asuntos, pero cuando conciernen al bienestar de un estudiante, siento que es necesario que llegue al fondo de ello—.

Harry asintió. Ron sabía sobre Sev y él, pero no le diría a nadie. Bueno, a Hermione quizás, pero a nadie como Michael; él era un buen chico, pero no lo conocían tan profundamente. Ahora su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

>> La persona que oyó por casualidad, no escuchó lo que Severus había hecho, sólo que lo había hecho mientras estabas dormido en un diván de la sala común. Cuando se preguntó si tú habías permitido que lo hiciera, Ron contestó que habías dicho que no. Que apreciabas la atención y el esfuerzo que había tomado pero que no podías permitirle hacerlo; pero que después que te hubo explicado lo que no entendías para que estuvieras más cómodo dejaste de argumentar, aún cuando sabías que no deberías permitirlo—.

Harry colocó la taza que todavía sostenía en el escritorio frente a él.

—Señor, yo... um, ¿él dijo algo más? —.

Albus lució incómodo.

—Sólo que Ron había dicho que desearía que Hermione hiciera algo así por él—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

>> Creo que esa conversación ocurrió el martes en la noche—.

—¿Martes? ¡Oh, el martes! El Martes de empollar es el día que hacemos nuestras tareas, señor—explicó rápidamente—. Ron estaba hablando sobre mi ensayo de Pociones—Dios, incluso la verdad sonaba poco convincente en ese momento—. Me había quedado dormido haciendo el ensayo y Severus lo terminó por mí. Le dije que no podía hacer trampas y él pasó un buen tiempo explicándome el material para que pudiera utilizarlo con la conciencia limpia—terminó, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la posibilidad de entregar un ensayo igual a ése.

—Harry, quiero confiar en ti, pero debes comprender que no sería la primera vez que me engañas para no decirme cuando necesitas ayuda. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que insinúa la historia de Ron? —.

Harry bajó los ojos, no podía culpar a Dumbledore por tener que asegurarse.

—Sí, señor. Puede revisar si quiere. Mi ensayo está en mi bolso escolar, en los dormitorios—.

Albus asintió y utilizó un encantamiento de convocación. En minutos, el ensayo estaba en sus manos.

>> Olvidé algo; en realidad, borré la parte que escribió Sev—agregó Harry, nervioso.

El anciano notó el diminutivo, pero no hizo comentario. Revisó el ensayo. Cuando llegó al final, movió su varita sobre el pergamino, murmurando 'Prior Incantatum'. El párrafo de Severus reapareció en el pergamino con la escritura de Harry. Volvió a lanzar el mismo hechizo y ahora se mostró el párrafo con la letra de Severus.

—Es tal y como dijiste—Harry asintió—. ¿Severus, o alguien más, ha hecho algo sin tu consentimiento? —preguntó el anciano en tono muy serio.

—No, señor, ni él ni nadie más—contestó con firmeza.

—Tenía que asegurarme. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? —.

—Sí, señor—.

—Fue después que te envié al lago a buscar a Severus que escuché esta historia. Estaba bastante preocupado. Parece que se la están llevando bien—comentó, de nuevo con su habitual brillo en los ojos.

Harry casi se ruborizó. Casi. Sonrió.

—Sí, estamos bien—contestó con cierto desaliento—. Señor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —.

—Por supuesto, Harry—.

—¿Cuál es la idea? En todo esto de las vacaciones de los profesores, ¿cuál es la idea? —.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar divertirse ante el hecho de que Harry hubiera preguntado lo mismo que Severus.

>> Comprendo que se supone que se conozcan unos a los otros de nuevo, pero son tan diferentes. No veo que importe mucho que el profesor Flitwick juegue ajedrez, o la profesora McGonagall flirtee con Ron. Todos son mucho mayores ahora y no puedo imaginar que ninguno de ellos considere esta semana como una enorme experiencia para crear lazos afectivos. Él único que al menos está lo bastante cerca en edad para apreciar la sensación de estar despreocupado y recordar los beneficios de la relajación sería Severus, y creo que él va a perder el control cuando se de cuenta que pasó todas las vacaciones con Harry Potter—tomó una gran bocanada de aire luego de su diatriba. De repente, se dio cuenta que tal vez hubiera sobrepasado los límites—. No estoy en posición de cuestionar su racionalidad, no quise ser irrespetuoso—.

—No te disculpes, Harry. Es refrescante escuchar tu perspectiva—.

—Estaba pensando en lo que los profesores podrían haber ganado cuando regresen de esta semana. No he estado mucho con las chicas, pero no las he visto haciendo otra cosa que riendo nerviosamente el tiempo que pasamos en el Gran Comedor. El profesor Flitwick ha jugado un montón al ajedrez con Ron. Aunque estoy seguro de que lo ha disfrutado, no lo puedo imaginar haciendo eso todo el tiempo. Es complicado imaginar que durante esta semana él ha tenido la misma edad que el resto de los profesores, es muy apegado a las reglas—.

—No cambié la personalidad de ninguno, sólo su edad. Puede que él sea muy respetuoso de las reglas, pero eso no lo hace más maduro—.

—Pero ahí está Severus; ¿quién entre toda la gente se imaginaría que podría beneficiarse de una semana así? Puede relajarse, hacer las cosas que le gustan sin una preocupación en el mundo. Incluso yo siento envidia. En teoría suena bien, pero no estoy seguro de querer contemplar lo que va a decir cuando llegue el lunes. ¿No lo hará más infeliz ver dónde está ahora en comparación con el adolescente despreocupado? —.

—Ése es un punto de vista muy maduro, Harry. No me sorprende que seas más maduro que la mayoría de las personas de tu edad. El mes que viene, serás la persona más joven en ser invitada a pertenecer a La Orden en toda su historia—.

>> No es fácil notar los cambios en una persona cuando la ves crecer día a día ante tus ojos. Ahora, que los profesores hayan pasado tiempo contigo, teniendo tu edad, sirve a varios propósitos. Tú tuviste oportunidad de ver que todos ellos también fueron jóvenes. Ahora son más viejos y más sabios, pero no infalibles. Sé que es difícil ver a tus profesores como personas reales. En ese mismo orden de ideas, ellos tienen oportunidad de ver cuán maduro eres en comparación con ellos cuando tenían tu edad, para facilitar tu transición de alumno a miembro de La Orden. De hecho, esta semana han tenido un año más que tú—.

Harry estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que el anciano estaba diciendo. ¿Ellos estaban ahí por causa de él?

>> Iba a enviarlos a una isla tropical, pero pensé que así mataría dos pájaros de un mismo tiro—añadió, como si leyera la mente de Harry. A decir verdad, el chico no estaba demasiado seguro de que Dumbledore no fuera capaz de hacerlo—. La primera reunión contigo será el mes próximo. Como mencioné la semana pasada, no le vemos la razón en hacerte esperar para unirte a La Orden, así podrás continuar tu entrenamiento, pero por lo pronto sólo podrás asistir a las reuniones como observador hasta que quienes te entrenen consideren que estás lo suficientemente preparado. Podrás ser invitado para dar tu opinión o hacer preguntas, pero tus propias preguntas sólo me las harás a mí, después de las reuniones. Hay más, pero puede esperar hasta el próximo mes. ¿Alguna pregunta? —.

—No, señor—.

Harry tenía mucho en que pensar, era difícil tener certeza del porqué había sido llamado allí en primer lugar. Albus miró un gran reloj que estaba en una esquina y que tenía más manecillas que el que estaba en la Madriguera. Varias estaban alertas en ese momento; al parecer, el director era un hombre muy ocupado.

>> ¿Alguna otra cosa, señor? —preguntó mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Sí, en realidad. La razón por la que en principio te pedí que vinieras es que esta tarde recibí una lechuza de Molly Weasley. Dice que el apartamento que deseas ver sólo estará disponible mañana por la tarde. Hice los arreglos para que Ronald y tú se reúnan con ella aquí, para que puedas ir a ver si te gusta—.

—Pues eso me recuerda otro asunto—Albus se acercó a él antes que el joven continuara—. Me fue entregada una lista de los apartamentos disponibles en el área, y noté que otro muchacho en la sala común tiene una lista mucho más grande—.

La sonrisa del anciano se atenuó un tanto.

—Tú lista fue editada ligeramente para estar completamente seguros de que los que tuvieran un lugar que arrendar no fueran seguidores de la oscuridad. Aún así, me temo que esa no es la razón para que tu lista sea tan pequeña. Del mismo modo que algunos muggles tienen políticas de 'no mascotas' para sus arrendatarios, varios magos han encontrado más seguro no aceptar ofertas de personas de alto perfil como tú. Sienten que eso les proporciona menor riesgo de ataque—.

—Comprendo—musitó Harry. No pudo evitar recordar la voz de su profesor de Pociones en su primera clase: 'Está claro que la fama no lo es todo'

Harry y Albus hablaron algo más, pero todo se convirtió en naderías después de un rato. Era ya tarde cuando regresó a su torre, pensando que, posiblemente, al día siguiente conocería su nuevo hogar. Antes, suponía que al dejar Hogwarts iría a una nueva casa que compartiría con Sirius, incluso si él todavía tenía que ocultarse. Permaneció despierto por horas, mirando la medalla de la Orden de Merlín en su mesilla de noche. No, no permitiría que esto lo superara. Pensó en todos los otros estudiantes; todos ellos saldrían fuera de su hogar. La vida de todos los graduados estaba cambiando, él no sería diferente. El nuevo lugar sería todo suyo. Podría despertar a la hora que quisiera. Dar fiestas para sus amigos. No se pondría emotivo. Bien...

_"Es mejor que vaya a volar en la mañana"_

* * *

Cuando el agua de la ducha se enfrió, Harry se dio cuenta que había transcurrido mucho tiempo. El sudor y las preocupaciones se habían limpiado. Las cosas no habían resultado como había esperado, pero así era su vida. Y ciertamente, nunca hubiera esperado pasar una semana con Severus Snape. Se secó, pensando en el joven maestro de Pociones en su cama, aguardando por él. Bueno, técnicamente, en la cama de Ron.

Quedaban sólo dos días e iba a hacer que valieran la pena.

Cuando regresó, Severus estaba sobre la cama de Harry, un vial con una poción azul girando entre sus dedos.

 


	13. Bocados De Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Cuando Harry regresó, Severus estaba acostado en su cama, con un vial lleno de una poción azul girando entre sus dedos. Era la poción analgésica que habían utilizado para hacer que la primera vez de Harry fuera menos dolorosa.

—Hola, Severus—cerró la puerta tras él, dejando que la toalla cayera al suelo—. Humm, te ves tan concentrado, ¿me pregunto qué estarás pensando? —preguntó seductoramente, mientras veía el recipiente en la mano delgada. Se tiró en la cama, frotando el cuello del Slytherin con la nariz.

—Estaba pensando en el porqué está mi firma en el vial de tu poción—.

Harry se congeló.

Oh, no. No, no ahora.

>> ¿Yo la preparé? —.

Harry asintió lentamente.

—¿Enseño Pociones aquí? —indagó, de forma lenta y calmada.

El otro asintió nuevamente, esta vez sin volver a levantar la cabeza. De repente, se sentía incómodamente desnudo, al lado de un Severus completamente vestido camino de la comprensión.

>> Esta mañana, unos estudiantes de primero me preguntaron qué tal me sentía durmiendo en la torre, en comparación con las mazmorras. Creo que se refería a los dormitorios de Slytherin—notó cuan lastimoso se veía Harry—. Esto explica muchas cosas. Cuando averiguaste quien era, pusiste tu mayor esfuerzo en excluirme—Harry murmuró en voz baja ante el comentario y Severus continuó—. Pensaba, dado que todavía te excitaba, que estaba bien presionarte un poco. Nunca se me ocurrió que tu renuencia era debido a que era poco ético—.

Eso fue todo lo que Harry pudo soportar; cayó de espaldas, poniendo los brazos por encima de su rostro.

—¿Podrías evitar el uso de palabras como 'poco ético' mientras estoy aquí acostado, desnudo? Es posible que nunca se me levante de nuevo—.

Severus bufó. Harry se veía absolutamente sexy en esa pose, con los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Harry, lo siento, te presioné. Fui egoísta, y no me di cuenta en la posición que te estaba colocando. Como debes haberte sentido, yo sien... —.

—¡Suficiente! —rugió Harry, saltando de la cama. Se paró desnudo, apoyando las manos en sus caderas con indignación—. Deja ese discurso de autocompasión. ¡Nunca me lo has dado en estos siete años y no lo quiero ahora! —el otro hizo un intento de hablar, pero Harry levantó la mano para detenerlo—. Antes que nos presentaran fuiste agresivo y prepotente. Me besaste a la hora de conocerme—Severus se veía apropiadamente regañado. El Gryffindor continuó—. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan excitado—sus labios se curvaron en las esquinas mientras los ojos de Sev se abrían—. No hice nada que no hubiera querido, ni antes ni después de la presentación. No me arrepiento. ¿Comprendes eso? — asintió y Harry suspiró—. Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que crees; una parte de mí desea que el lunes llegue ya, para que todo se resuelva y yo pueda averiguar si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo, y con suerte, poder llegar a conocerte realmente. Pero otra parte de mí desea que esta semana nunca termine; odio que sólo nos queden dos días, y si ahora te sientes incómodo, ni siquiera tendremos eso. No estoy listo para despertar—esta última parte la murmuró suavemente.

Severus se arrastró a través de la cama de rodillas, colocándose al mismo nivel que Harry. La expresión del Gryffindor no dio muestra alguna de consentimiento, pero se acercó hasta el borde de la cama, casi tocando a Severus. Dedos largos y delgados se enredaron en su pelo, atrayéndolo más cerca. Besos suaves y gentiles comenzaron en el centro de su frente, besando sus ojos cerrados. Podía sentir el camino de besos cruzando su mejilla, el lóbulo de su oreja, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula. Suaves labios apenas palpando los suyos. Harry no había notado que sus ojos se habían cerrado desde que Sev los besara. Casi ni notó que el beso se había detenido. Abrió perezosamente los ojos para ver la mirada oscura adorándolo, el modo en que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, los labios abiertos.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Severus se levantó para quitarse la ropa, rápidamente y sin esfuerzo. Harry se movió, ubicándose en el centro de la cama, en un movimiento sinuoso.

Demonios, era suave y fuerte como el demonio.

Esas gloriosas manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Harry, masajeando sus tensos músculos. El vuelo lo había liberado física y mentalmente. Luego, la ducha, además de relajarlo, le había dado la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre la reunión, dejándolo un tanto tenso. El masaje se movió hacia su torso y piernas, ignorando completamente cierta parte muy importante, pero disfrutando el resultado mientras sentía el ahora cálido aceite siendo extendido por su cuerpo. "Delicioso toque", pensó. Cuando Sev hubo concluido el masaje en la parte delantera de sus piernas, fue ayudado a girarse. Animado por los roncos gemidos, atenuados ligeramente por las almohadas. Severus continuó suavizando la tensión de los músculos bajo sus fuertes manos. Dedos largos y delgados amasaron y apretaron los hombros, mientras los pulgares se deslizaban arriba y abajo por la base del cuello de Harry. Se derritió como si no tuviera huesos, en el colchón bajo su cuerpo, mientras las manos bajaban por sus costados y subían por el centro de su espina dorsal. Sev repitió esto varias veces, mientras montaba a horcajadas sobre los delgados muslos de su amante.

Harry apenas pudo pensar coherentemente cuando sintió las manos aceitosas acariciar su trasero. Continuó gimiendo y dejando escapar pequeños sonidos de felicidad mientras Sev lo preparaba. Sus adormecidos lloriqueos pronto se convirtieron en una súplica desesperada y gimió por más. No notó cuando Sev agregó el resto de la poción calmante al aceite, sólo las fuertes manos que envolvían sus caderas, empujándolo hacia una mejor posición. El Slytherin se inclinó sobre la morena espalda, besando su nuca, deslizando la lengua antes de morder su hombro. Su erección incitó la entrada de Harry.

—Sev, por favor—jadeó —. Te estoy suplicando—.

El aludido rió y mordió su hombro una vez más. Harry gimió al sentir que ahora, en su entrada, había una sólida presión. Severus parecía aguardar por algo. El Gryffindor tomó una relajante bocanada de aire: justo cuando la dejaba escapar, sintió el suave movimiento. Jadeó, completamente lleno. El ligero dolor se fue amortiguando. Cálidos brazos se enroscaron protectores alrededor de su cintura, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse. Severus se mantuvo quieto en el apretado calor, para evitar llegar al límite antes que hubieran comenzado siquiera. Ardientes soplos de aire en el cuello mandaron estremecimientos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Harry, y él comenzó a acunarse, arriba y abajo. Sev gimió ante la sensación, contento de mantenerse mientras Harry marcaba el paso de la penetración. Al principio fue lento y cuidadoso, aunque un poco brusco a veces. Se aferró sus caderas para estabilizarlo; era tiempo de comenzar a golpear con determinación la glándula que era su objetivo.

>> ¡Oh, Severus! —gritó cuando el Slytherin golpeó su diana, sonriendo ante las reacciones que obtenía de la grandiosa criatura que temblaba junto a él.

Su paso se aceleró, los cuerpos relucían de sudor, las palabras de ánimo de Harry convertidas en sonidos de placer. Entonces, cuando sólo se podían escuchar jadeos y algunos chillidos ocasionales, Sev supo que su amado estaba cerca del clímax.

Estirando la mano para tomar la goteante dureza de Harry, lo masturbó al tiempo que embestía, o lo mejor que pudo ante su propio inminente orgasmo.

En el momento que Harry sintió el firme agarre alrededor de su dureza, comenzó su descenso hacia el límite. Con un grito, se corrió en la mano de su amante, y el apretado calor se trajo a Sev con él.

El Slytherin se encargó de él, lamiendo la marca que había hecho en su hombro. Eventualmente, rodó a un lado para permitirle respirar. Girándose de lado, le enfrentó y corrió sus dedos por los negros cabellos.

—Hmm, se siente rico—suspiró el chico de ojos verdes—. Podría quedarme así todo el día, pero ya nos perdimos la mitad del almuerzo. Ron y su mamá deben estar esperando por mí—.

—¿Es tan mala la madre de Ron? —.

—¿Huh? No, no lo es—Harry tomó conciencia que Sev lo había visto luego de su vuelo en el campo y también había escuchado el comentario de Madame Pomfrey—. Molly Weasley siempre me ha tratado como a su propio hijo. Siempre está allí para apoyarme cuando algo me pasa.

—¿Pero...? —lo animó Sev.

—Pero, durante una época, solo la veía cuando pasaban cosas malas. No podía evitar la compasión que me demostraba cada vez que la encontraba, así que plasmaba una sonrisa para mostrarle que estaba bien y feliz. Después de un tiempo, empecé a resentir el tener que mostrarle mi rostro feliz todo el tiempo y simplemente me irritaba cada vez que la veía—suspiró, recordando cuando había tenido que hablar de eso con su consejero, pero prefería no tocar ese punto con Sev.

>> Tuve que entrenar mi mente para que mi reacción inicial hacia ella no fuera negativa, para no pensar en las cosas malas sino en los estupendos momentos que había pasado con ella y su familia a lo largo de los años. Además, si no actuaba como soy en verdad, ella podría darse cuenta; después de siete niños no iba a hacerla pasar por tonta mucho tiempo—agregó, lanzando una risita con la última parte.

—¿Así que vuelas hasta la extenuación cada vez que tienes que verla? —preguntó Sev, incrédulo.

—No, es solo que hoy fue una de esas veces en que tenía demasiadas cosas en mi mente, así que preferí descargar algo, antes de verla y caer en el viejo patrón—.

El otro chico asintió en señal de comprensión. Se preguntaba si Harry y él se habrían manejado del mismo modo; si la antipatía entre ellos era sólo un hábito, quizás podrían lograr que esto funcionara. Siendo él un profesor sería difícil, pero prefería no pensar en eso de momento; ya tendría toda la tarde para reflexionar cuando Harry se hubiera ido.

Comenzó a arrastrar un dedo por el firme pecho.

—Volar funciona, pero sabrás que puedes conseguir el mismo resultado con algo de sexo caliente. Incluso si necesitas descargar—musitó, ofreciendo sus servicios.

Harry se encaramó sobre él, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y succionando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Aceptaré tu oferta alguna vez. Puedo ver fácilmente que ser follado hasta perder el sentido es infinitamente mejor que volar por horas—Sev rugió en respuesta y el Gryffindor bajó la mirada a sus cuerpos pegajosos—. No hay tiempo para una ducha, ya estamos retrasados—dijo, tomando su varita. Lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, saltó de la cama y buscó su ropa en el baúl.

Sev tomó su túnica, observando como su amante sacaba un par de jeans; no eran apretados, pero se pegaron a su trasero deliciosamente antes de ser seguidos por una cómoda franela.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Harry, la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Sev colocó su propia mano sobre la de él, manteniendo la puerta cerrada. Harry alzo una ceja y el Slytherin lo atrajo más cerca, besándolo profundamente.

—Ahora, estoy listo—.

* * *

Molly y Albus estaban hablando sobre el futuro de Ron después de Hogwarts, cuando observaron a Harry entrar al Gran Comedor. El chico se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo antes que tuviera siquiera oportunidad de saludar a alguien.

—Harry, querido, hace mucho que no te veía—dijo la bruja, pasando una mano por su todavía húmedo cabello. El muchacho rodó los ojos juguetonamente—. Déjame verte—rompiendo el abrazo, tiró del hombro de su franela, apartando el tejido lo suficiente como para revelar una marca donde su cuello se unía a la clavícula. Harry la miró con curiosidad, al escuchar que tomaba aire con fuerza—. No saldrás conmigo hoy luciendo así—declaró la mujer, sacando la varita de su bolso.

—¿Qué? Esta franela es nueva—protestó, sabiendo que ella no podía estar refiriéndose a sus ropas muggles, ya que las llevaba puestas todo el tiempo cuando estaba en su casa. La bruja frunció el ceño, pero la sonrisa no abandonó sus ojos.

—Los magos respetables no van por ahí con marcas de mordiscos en sus cuellos—declaró firmemente. Con un rápido hechizo, la huella desapareció. Harry tuvo la decencia de lucir apropiadamente avergonzado. En segundos, la gran sonrisa de ella había regresado. Harry le presentó a Sev, pero sin mencionar su apellido. Si ella sumaba dos más dos... Prefería no tener que lidiar con eso ese día. Sev fue muy cortés y ella le preguntó si deseaba acompañarlos; dado que se habían perdido el almuerzo, quería llevarlos a comer a Hogsmeade. Severus agradeció a la señora Weasley, pero se disculpó.

El paseo hasta el pueblo fue bastante agradable; Molly les contó sobre cómo estaba la familia, que a Charlie le estaba yendo bien, que Percy se estaba superando en su Departamento y varias cosas más. Ron ya estaba empezando a planificar la primera fiesta que aseguraba Harry debía dar en su nuevo departamento. Molly le informó de todas las comodidades que supuestamente tenía el lugar. Ella le había ayudado muchísimo, buscando en diferentes viviendas en alquiler y obteniendo información más detallada que la que contenía la lista que habían entregado a Harry. Le había mandado lechuzas con los detalles de cada lugar, a fin de que él pudiera hacer una selección previa y así evitar tener que pasar todo el fin de semana mirando lugares, con la consiguiente pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Harry comenzó a excitarse por primera vez. Tendría su propio lugar, uno donde podría recibir a sus amigos y acostarse el fin de semana sin compañeros de cuarto que le despertaran. Podría cocinar por primera vez para si mismo, sin el resentimiento hacia sus parientes.

El casero era un agradable anciano que les mostró los alrededores, señalando detalles que consideraba de interés. La gran chimenea tenía una encantadora repisa labrada, perfecta para colocar fotos y cosas así. La cocina era algo pequeña, pero Harry convenció a Molly de que, si quería comer con más de cuatro personas, probablemente sería en la Madriguera de todas formas. Ron también había comentado sobre el enorme closet de la habitación, perfecto para su siempre creciente guardarropa. Harry le contestó que simplemente estaba celoso de que no hubiera crecido tanto como él, así que no podía pedirle prestada su ropa.

El casero se mostró muy orgulloso al decir que era amigo personal de Albus Dumbledore, y lo había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones alojando a huéspedes cuando Albus necesitó un lugar reservado donde permanecieran. Harry se preguntó brevemente qué clase de huéspedes serían si no podían quedarse en el castillo, y si Sirius se habría quedado allí. Entonces se dio cuenta que el recuerdo de Sirius no estropeaba su buen humor y se alegró por ello.

Un buen rato después, él, Ron y la madre de éste, estaban comiendo y discutiendo los pros y los contras del lugar que acababan de ver.

—Fue una suerte que encontráramos a la señora Donovan hoy, no creo que ella estuviera planeando verte hasta dentro de unas semanas—comentó Molly, refiriéndose a una antigua compañera de estudios. Se habían tropezado con ella en la calle, y cuando salió el tema de que Harry estaba buscando un sitio para quedarse, les dijo que esperaba que el joven quisiera ver un lugar que ella estaba enseñando. Molly no la había reconocido en su lista porque el lugar pertenecía a su hija, y estaba anotado con el apellido de casada de la muchacha.

—Me alegra que la encontráramos, pero creo que no voy a elegir ese lugar—dijo Harry con tono casual.

—¿Por qué no? Es tan lindo como el primer lugar que visitamos—.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, buscando una respuesta, cuando Ron vino a su rescate.

—Mamá, vamos, mientras hablamos, la mujer estuvo todo el tiempo mirando su cicatriz—.

Molly lanzó a Harry una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento, querido, no lo noté, y tendrías que verla todo el tiempo pues vive en la planta baja—.

Harry le guiñó un ojo a Ron.

—¿Me estuvo mirando? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. La verdad es que no quiero vivir ahí porque es amiga suya. Con todas las fiestas salvajes que voy a ofrecer, podría enterarse de cómo se comporta Ron cuando usted no está cerca—.

Chocó su vaso contra el del pelirrojo mientras Molly abría los ojos de par en par, apenas unos segundos antes de echarse a reír.

—Muy gracioso, Harry James. Vale, búrlate, no vas a ser peor que los gemelos—.

Harry sonrió ante el uso de su segundo nombre y Ron se echó a reír.

El resto del tiempo en Las Tres Escobas fue menos polémico, hasta que llegó la cuenta. Harry quería agradecer a Molly por su ayuda en la búsqueda de vivienda, mientras ella insistía en invitar y que ni siquiera soñara en que le dejaría pagar. Al final, decidieron que cuando él estrenara su nuevo hogar, prepararía una cena para ella y el señor Weasley. Cuando se levantaban para partir, Molly se detuvo repentinamente.

—Ron, casi lo olvido—sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Harry pensó que se parecía mucho a la forma de los paquetes con que envolvían los embutidos en la charcutería, pero pronto, el empaque fue alargado hasta un tamaño mucho más grande—. Bill mandó esto a casa esta semana. Debería habértelo enviado, pero no confié en Errol para ese encargo—.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el pelirrojo, curioso ante lo que pudiera haberle enviado su hermano.

—Una túnica de etiqueta; el mes pasado necesitó una para asistir a la boda de un amigo, y pensó que podrías usarla para tu ceremonia de graduación. Es bastante elegante, y la ajusté para ti—.

—Genial—exclamó, besándola en la mejilla—. Gracias, mama; oh, y gracias por el almuerzo, también—.

Ella abrazó a ambos y les recomendó que no se metieran en líos, antes de aparecerse de regreso a su casa. Harry y Ron comenzaron a caminar rumbo a Hogwarts. Más temprano, la señora Weasley había sugerido que Harry comprara de una vez su propia túnica, pero él estaba agotado. Sonrió mientras el recuerdo de Sev venía a su mente; definitivamente, valía la pena la fatiga.

Una hora más tarde, Severus acababa de abandonar el corral donde estaba ayudando a Hagrid, cuando vio a Harry y Ron en el césped cercano a los jardines ubicados frente a él. Harry estaba acostado en la grama, las piernas cruzadas, las manos tras la cabeza, y completamente dormido. Ron estaba sentado a su lado con un gran paquete. Estaba leyendo una carta, mientras una diminuta lechuza ululaba incesantemente, volando alrededor de su cabeza. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada de su lectura al sentir que Sev se acercaba.

—Hola, Sev—saludó, doblando su carta y colocándola en el paquete enviado por Bill—. ¿Ayudaste a Hagrid con el caballo? —.

El aludido asintió y se sentó, observando a la lechuza, divertido.

—Sí. Apenas puedo esperar a la semana que viene, cuando pueda cabalgarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva durmiendo la Bella Durmiente? —.

Ron lanzó una risita, mirando la dormida figura de Harry, y luego la regresó a Sev, para ver que también estaba observando al Gryffindor dormir.

—Alrededor de media hora. Yo estaba bastante aburrido, pero Pig llegó con una carta. ¡Las cartas acostumbran llegar en la mañana! —declaró, dirigiendo la última línea a Pig, lo que sólo ocasionó que la feliz lechucita ululara más alto.

Severus miró la pequeña ave y el enorme paquete al lado de Ron.

—Eso fue una hazaña; ¿entregaste todo eso tú sola? —preguntó Sev.

Ron encontró muy entretenido ver a su joven profesor de Pociones hablando con su lechuza como si fuera un niño. Pig se posó al lado de la carta y esponjó las alas con orgullo.

—Mi poderosa lechuza—dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Girándose, notó que Sev ya no prestaba atención al ave, sino a Harry. Se veía tan relajado ahí acostado, el sol besando su rostro, que sólo mostraba señales de sueños felices. El Slytherin dejó escapar un suspiro feliz, una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos mirando al amigo dormido. Ron nunca había visto tanta emoción en el rostro de Sev.

Claramente, Harry le importaba mucho. Pero éste era Sev, no Snape; no el hombre que volverían a enfrentar en clase la semana siguiente.

—No confías en mí, ¿verdad? —dijo Severus, notando la expresión medio despectiva de Ron.

El pelirrojo reflexionó por un momento antes de comentar.

—Eres una anomalía, Severus Snape. No sé qué hacer contigo. Quizás te confiaría su vida—miró la cicatriz en la frente de su mejor amigo—, pero no su corazón—.

Severus eligió no contestar. Sabía que sin importar cuánto se preocupaba por Harry, en realidad, no sabía qué esperar cuando regresara a su vida real. Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. Eventualmente, Ron recogió sus cosas y a la diminuta lechuza.

>> Quiero contestar esta carta, ¿te quedas? —era obvio que Ron no dejaría a Harry durmiendo solo, únicamente partiría si Sev planeaba quedarse hasta que el chico despertara.

—Sí—contestó Severus, categórico, y Ron se aprestó a partir.

—Por si sirve de algo, espero estar equivocado sobre cómo va a terminar esto—dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad.

El Slytherin asintió brevemente, y por un momento, Ron vio el rostro de su profesor, el hombre, tras los ojos negros del joven.

Una vez a solas, Sev miró nuevamente a Harry, y lanzando un hechizo para que nadie los notara, se acostó a su lado, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon para abrirse, bizqueando ante el sol.

—Hmm... Hola, Sev—murmuró, antes de acurrucarse más cerca y caer nuevamente dormido.

   


	14. Sonidos De Pasión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus despertó de su sueño, aunque no había dormido mucho tiempo. Había estado acostado junto a Harry largo rato, observándole dormir; se veía tan joven mientras dormía. Quizás era la falta de los lentes. Incluso con los lentes, se veía muy joven para su edad. Si preguntó si Harry era muy maduro para su edad, o si sería que él mismo no lo era. Quizás era el hecho de que no tenía preocupaciones y Harry sí. Decidido, escribió una nota. Había encontrado una nota en su bolsillo, escrita por su yo más viejo, que decía: Descubrir que sucedió la última vez con relación a Minerva. Desde entonces, había estado añadiendo preguntas al pergamino. Eran pregón tas que no sabía si su yo mayor conocería o no. Toda la tarde sin Harry le había dado oportunidad de reflexionar, sobre su vida y sobre el hecho de ser profesor.

Aunque no podía recordar muchas cosas acerca de su vida, no había esperado ser un docente de profesión. Disfrutaba con las pociones y esperaba desarrollar una carrera en la materia, pero había deseado más. No ser sólo un profesor. Los fabricantes mediocres de pociones eran profesores. Él deseaba ser un Maestro. No es que sintiera que enseñar fuera algo inferior a él, pero se decepcionaba de si mismo por no haber sido capaz de recorrer todo el camino. Quizás esa fuera un nuevo objetivo para él. ¿Qué había pasado en su vida para impedirle alcanzar su vieja meta, y por qué podía recordar dicha meta y no otros detalles de su vida?

El hechizo de Dumbledore no había borrado su memoria indiscriminadamente, todo había sido muy bien pensado. El anciano dejó que recordara, convenientemente, sólo lo que él deseaba.

 _"Quizás también quería que yo considerara que no había alcanzado mi meta"_ , reflexionó.  _"Es divertido cómo me mira, cual si fuera un halcón. No creo que supiera que Harry era gay cuando montó todo este lío"_

Se debería haber sentido insultado por la falta de confianza por parte del anciano, pero lo conocía demasiado. Él había sido un adolescente lujurioso. Al momento que posó sus ojos en Harry lo había deseado, y el Gryffindor se había quedado inmóvil en el momento en que él entró. Supo al instante que Harry también lo estaba valorando. Había sido evidente por su gran boca abierta. Se echó a reír ante el recuerdo.

Harry había estado tan despreocupado ese primer día. Sev se sentía como si estuviera ante un jugoso filete de carne al que estaba demasiado feliz de poder enterrarle el cuchillo. Harry estaba excitado y ansioso, pero no le permitió ningún avance esas primeras horas que habían compartido como extraños. ¡Cuánto había cambiado en apenas unos días! Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el gruñido de su estómago. Miró a Harry. Levantó su mano y se giró para poder observar mejor su reloj. Casi la hora de cenar. Decidió despertar al sexy dios dormido.

Harry apenas era consciente de las aves que gorjeaban en los árboles, ni siquiera de estuviera tirado sobre el césped en el exterior del castillo. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en la mano que sostenía la suya. ¿Y qué era eso? ¿Acaso una lengua deslizándose entre sus dedos? Dejó escapar un somnoliento gemido mientras sentía como la lengua llevaba su dedo a una cálida y húmeda boca. Abrió los ojos para ver ese dedo siendo succionado, adentro y afuera, por los sonrientes labios de Sev.

—Hora de despertar, Bello Durmiente—.

Harry sonrió, para luego darse cuenta de cómo le había llamado.

—¿Cómo sabes toda esa cosa muggle de la Bella Durmiente? —.

Sev bufó.

—¿Estás bromeando? La comunidad mágica escribe el noventa y ocho por ciento de los cuentos de hadas. Es del conocimiento general entre los magos. Una bruja lanza un hechizo a la Bella Durmiente. Otra bruja da a Blancanieves una manzana envenenada. Sinceramente, Harry, esto es algo que deberías haber aprendido desde pequeño—.

Toda la educación de Harry previa a Hogwarts había transcurrido en escuelas muggles. De repente, recordó algo que vio en unos folletos de educación continua de Hermione. Hubiera tenido que echar otra mirada a esos.

>> ¿Acaso estuviste viviendo bajo una roca antes de venir aquí? — se mofó Sev.

Harry rió, pensando en el comentario de Sev: Bajo una roca, o bajo las estrellas, da igual.

—Voy a extrañarte—musitó suavemente mientras caminaban.

Sev resistió la urgencia de aferrar la mano de Harry, estaban demasiado cerca de la puerta principal.

—Yo también; supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con lo que quede de mañana—.

—¿Qué quieres decir con mañana? No tienes que regresar hasta el lunes, ¿cierto? —preguntó suplicante.

—No, lo siento, Harry. Regresaremos el domingo en la mañana; supongo que tenemos que ajustarnos, preparar clases y esas cosas, antes de regresar a trabajar el lunes—.

Harry lució positivamente desconcertado, había pensado que tendrían más tiempo. Sev podría regresar a la normalidad y expulsarlo para el domingo al mediodía. Bueno, quizás no iría tan lejos. Tendría que admitir haber tenido sexo con él para meterlo en problemas, y eso lo colocaría en una situación tal delicada como la suya. Severus parecía tan resuelto como él en hacer que eso funcionara, pero eso no contaba para los demás recuerdos y sentimientos de Severus hacia Harry. El Gryffindor se preguntaba si Sev respondería por sus acciones, considerando su estado de ánimo.

Cuando todo reventara, probablemente, Dumbledore sería el primero en la línea de fuego, ya fuera de Severus o del Consejo, dependiendo de cuán lejos llegara todo. A Harry no le gustaba pensar en eso, pero iba a estar preparado para cualquier posible resultado. No había actuado en esto a ciegas, y mientras una parte de él no podía dejar de pensar que Sev tendría que irse antes de lo esperado, la otra parte sabía que tenía que pensar qué hacer, y planear las cosas, si es que quería obtener algún resultado con el profesor de Pociones.

Una vez más, las masas parecían estar congregadas en el Gran Comedor después de cenar. Harry aceptó jugar ajedrez con Filius mientras Ron jugaba una revancha contra McGonagall. Sev rió entre dientes cuando Harry eligió el color de las piezas. Había llevado su tablero particular, porque sus piezas eran más pendencieras que el resto. Harry era de la opinión de que, si no podía ganar muchas piezas, al menos debería hacerlo lo más divertido posible. Aparentemente, las piezas de ajedrez habían llegado a conocer a los jugadores después de un rato. Las piezas blancas de Filius estaban a un lado, mostrándose satisfechas y orgullosas, confiadas en ser las ganadoras, mientras las de Harry parecían adquirir sonrisas temerarias, listas para la acción. Por supuesto, las piezas sólo estaban colocadas como en cualquier juego, pero cuando se movían, se podía ver claramente las diferencias.

Sev observó que Harry estaba concentrado, en tanto que Filius se veía muy relajado. Al ser tan buen jugador, tomaba el de Harry como un juego tranquilo, que le proporcionaría algo de descanso antes de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a Ron o McGonagall. A Harry eso no le importaba, jugar contra alguien tan bueno como Filius siempre le ayudaría a mejorar su propio juego. No era un mal jugador, pero los otros tres eran muy buenos.

Después de un rato, Harry tomó su primera pieza a Filius. La pequeña pieza de ajedrez giró su arma en el aire unas cuantas veces más de lo necesario, como efecto, y golpeó la torre blanca con todas sus ganas. Además de los habituales pedazos de piedra rota, quedó un montón de polvo en el lugar del tablero donde había estado parada la torre de Filius. Ron y McGonagall alzaron la vista de su juego para ver la sonrisa de Harry, junto a la expresión divertida de Filius.

Severus se acomodó en su asiento, pensando:

No, él nunca fue 'sólo Harry'.

—...Severus—el aludido se dio cuenta que Filius le estaba hablando, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones sobre Harry—. ¿Te preguntaba si la lo habías averiguado? —repitió Filius. Sev asintió y Harry miró a ambos, interrogante.

—El otro día, estuvimos especulando sobre nuestras posibles ocupaciones—explicó Sev, antes de girar su atención hacia Filius—. ¿Tú averiguaste? —

El aludido asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Estaba bastante seguro, pero ayer lo confirmé cuando vi la tarea de alguien con unas anotaciones mías al pie, aunque antes de eso no sabía si estaba en Transformaciones o Encantamientos—.

—Asumo que eso acabó con sus tus primeras suposiciones, ¿no? —.

Harry se sorprendió al ver como el pequeño mago se ruborizaba. Al parecer, algunas de sus teorías resultaron bastante absurdas, ahora que sabían la verdad.

Severus estaba riéndose junto a Harry y Filius cuando notó que una lechuza se abatía hacia ellos. La enorme ave aterrizó entre Harry y Ron. Justo cuando Harry tomaba un peón de Filius, la indignada lechuza hinchó sus plumas y se alejó de la nube de polvo que surgió del tablero de ajedrez, desdeñando a Harry y alargando su pata para que Ron recibiera la carta. Cuando éste retiró la misiva agitó las plumas para retirar cualquier resto de polvo y salió volando. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró; sólo Hermione podía tener una lechuza con esa actitud.

—¡Ey, Harry, es de Hermione! Va a regresar antes. Estará aquí mañana—.

—Genial—exclamó su amigo, asiendo la carta. En el sobre, pudo observar el nombre de ambos—. Dice que está ansiando reunirse con ustedes—comentó, mirando a Filius y a Severus.

—¿Con nosotros? —interrogó este último.

—¿Supongo que ella es una estudiante de esta escuela? —indagó Filius.

—La mejor de nuestro grupo—declaró Harry, orgulloso de su amiga.

Filius sonrió. Ahora que sabía que era profesor, sería divertido ver a su mejor trabajo, por así decirlo. También estaba ansioso de conocerla.

Severus, por su parte, aunque interesado en conocer a una amiga cercana de Harry, no podía evitar ser un tanto cauteloso. Si ella era inteligente, podía resultar una amenaza para su relación con Harry. La mayoría de los estudiantes presentes eran jóvenes, por consiguiente, algo despistados, y la reacción de Ron era lo que se podría llamar reservada; no tenía idea de lo que Hermione traería a la mezcla. ¿Ron la habría puesto al corriente de lo que sabía? ¿Y cuándo sabía él?

Harry observaba su expresión con preocupación interesada. Unos pocos y desafortunados movimientos más terminó con la partida de ajedrez. Filius movió su varita y todas las piezas volvieron a estar intactas, aunque más pequeñas que antes. Siempre quedaba algo de polvo que nunca regresaba. Harry le agradeció por el juego y le dio las buenas noches.

—Sev, ¿quieres que vayamos a ver a Dobby? —.

_"No, pero si eso significa que podemos irnos sin levantar sospechas..."_

—Claro—.

Harry sonrió y dio las buenas noches a Ron, quien estaba concentrado en su próximo movimiento. Apenas levantó la vista para contestar con un rápido 'hasta luego, Harry', antes que los otros se fueran.

Sev y Harry se sentaron en una mesa limpia en las cocinas, mientras Dobby corría a traerles algo de helado. Sev estaba pensando en Hermione, frotando con aire ausente el dedo donde hubiera estado un anillo, de haber tenido alguno. Harry lo observaba; era obvio que quería preguntar algo desde que había mencionado que vendría Hermione. Por esa razón había sacado a Sev del Gran Comedor, para que pudieran hablar. No podía evitar disfrutar la expresión que mostraba el rostro del Slytherin. El Severus que había conocido por años no mostraba tanto. Ya se había dado cuenta que siempre que Sev tenía una duda, frotaba su dedo. Pensó en sus clases de Pociones y trató de imaginarse a Snape en clases. Sus largos y finos dedos girando expertamente una poción. Sí, recordó que Severus llevaba un anillo. Era de plata, con una piedra negra, bastante simple. Hizo una nota mental para observar a su profesor la semana entrante y ver si todavía tenía el hábito.

—¿Hermione sabía que yo era tu profesor cuando nos presentaste por la chimenea, verdad? —.

¿Y sabrá que echamos un polvo pocas horas después?

>> ¿Ella sabe que estuvimos?

—¿Follando? —Harry rió entre dientes—. Ella debe saber cualquier cosa que Ron supiera la noche que conversamos por la chimenea, pero no haría mención de nosotros por carta. Después del verano pasado, somos muy cuidadosos con lo que escribimos-explicó, recordando cómo su carta a Sirius había disparado el ataque a Privet Drive, acabando con la vida de su padrino.

Dobby entró apurado en el recinto, sosteniendo una bandeja de helado con dulce derretido por encima, que puso fin a su conversación. Harry hundió la cuchara en la salsa de chocolate, tomando la combinación justa de salsa, nueces y crema.

—Nunca he visto a nadie que disfrute la comida tanto como tú. Bueno, Ron parece perpetuamente hambriento, pero tú, tú transformas el comer en una forma de arte—.

Harry sonrió desde su cuchara.

—Una de las mejores cosas en Hogwarts es su comida—contestó, lamiendo la cuchara para limpiarla—. Y cuando alguien pasa tanto tiempo como yo en la enfermería, aprende a disfrutar lo poco que se puede hacer allí—.

Sev sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

—¿Fue el último verano? — indagó Severus.

—¿Qué? —.

—La batalla en tu casa, ¿fue ahí cuando estuviste en la enfermería por tanto tiempo? —.

—No. Yo... bien, estuve un tiempo entonces, pero estoy hablando en general, a lo largo de los años. He pasado incontables días allí. El mes pasado fui golpeado por una bludger en la cabeza y pasé dos semanas allí. Dobby me consiguió cada comida en la que pude pensar—.

—¿Una bludger, y aún así quieres jugar profesionalmente? —bromeó Sev, sabiendo muy bien que los profesionales eran golpeados todo el tiempo.

—En mi defensa diré que había tres bludgers ese día. Malfoy, quien juega para el equipo de Slytherin, había lanzado la tercera directo hacia mí—.

—¿Dónde va a estudiar él ahora? —preguntó Severus, cómicamente.

—¡Ja! Malfoy tiene tanta posibilidad de ser expulsado como yo. Eso nunca pasará. Además, yo no iba a ir con el chisme; si él fuera expulsado del equipo, yo no podría disfrutar venciéndolo completamente—tomó otro pedacito de su helado, haciendo crujir las nueces—. Hmm, esto es el cielo—suspiró, casi seductoramente.

Sev sonrió.

—Suenas como si estuvieras teniendo sexo. ¿Siempre haces ese tipo de sonidos cuando comes? —

Harry se echó a reír, cuidando de no salpicar salsa de chocolate de su boca.

—Una vez—comenzó, pero tuvo que detenerse en medio de la oración para recuperar la respiración a causa de la risa—, Hermione vino a visitarme a la enfermería y Dobby apareció y me ofreció un recipiente de natillas. Era lo primero que comía en un tiempo y estaban deliciosas—se detuvo de nuevo, sacudiéndose de la risa al recordarlo.

Harry estaba acostado con los brazos rodeados de vendajes; Hermione estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, sonriendo a su amigo convaleciente, mientras un pequeño elfo doméstico, se sentaba feliz en el abdomen del chico, alimentándolo con una gran cuchara llena de natilla.

—Sinceramente, Harry—dijo la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando él gimió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con aire inocente. Hermione sólo se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.

Cuando la medibruja escuchó los 'sonidos de pasión' se acercó presurosa, gritando a través de las cortinas.

—¡Señor Potter, señorita Granger! Dificulto que éste sea el lugar... —.

Se interrumpió cuando Hermione corrió la cortina, dándole una vista completa Harry tarareando alrededor de la cuchara en su boca, mientras la criatura en su estómago lo alimentaba como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Harry se enjugó una lágrima de risa.

—Se necesita verdadero talento para ruborizar a Pomfrey—.

Severus, ahora riendo, afirmó:

—Eres malvado, Harry—.

Éste asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada brillante.

—Sólo estaba tratando de provocar a Hermione; lo de Pomfrey fue un bono adicional—.

 


	15. Algunas Cosas Es Mejor Dejarlas Atrás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry se arrastró fuera de la cama, fue al baño y se cepilló los dientes. Pudo escuchar a Filius que en la sala común charlaba alegremente con un Hufflepuff.

 _"Bien"_ , pensó.  _"Con un poco de suerte, Sev todavía estará en la cama"._

Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo escuchar la respiración estable de alguien dormido que venía desde detrás de las cortinas. Empezó a reír luego de abrir la cortina, para encontrar el cuerpo del durmiente, completamente oculto bajo las cobijas, cabeza y todo.

—Buenos días, sexy—musitó, subiendo seductoramente a la cama. Rió entre dientes cuando un gemido cansado fue todo lo que recibió en respuesta; el tipo de sonido que se hacía cuando no se estaba listo para despertarse por un buen rato—. Vamos, Sev, tienes que levantarte. Hoy es nuestra última oportunidad de tontear por ahí antes que regreses. Y no puedo esperar a que conozcas a Hermione. Ella va a llegar más o menos a la hora del desayuno—.

Harry pensó que había escuchado una risa apagada. Bajó la cobija para revelar una somnolienta chica, sonriéndole. Ella tenía una suave dormilona de algodón, y su cabello estaba recogido en un apretado moño, que se veía bastante incómodo.

—¡Hermione! ¿Cuándo regresaste? — preguntó, lanzándose a abrazarla.

—Anoche muy tarde. Anoche estaba afuera de Las Tres Escobas, y bien, es una larga historia. Se la contaré a ti y a Ron juntos—.

—Vale, cuéntanos durante el desayuno. Lindo aspecto el que tienes, profesora—bromeó sobre su cabello.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, me duele la cabeza de tenerlo así toda la noche—.

Harry se echó a reír, alegre de ver a su amiga.

>> He estado toda la semana visitando amigos o hablando con ellos por la red flu. Estoy tan emocionada de haber conseguido conectarme finalmente, pero deberías ver cómo queda mi cabello luego de usar la chimenea varias veces al día; de ahí el moño—balbuceó, antes de estirar la mano hasta su mesita de noche y sacar su varita del cajón—. Finite Incantatum—dijo, tratando de deshacer el hechizo que usaba para mantener su cabello, pero nada ocurrió.

—¿Cuánto bebiste anoche? —se burló Harry, al ver que su hechizo no sufría efecto sobre su cabello. La chica se sentó, pensando un momento, mientras el chico liberaba el moño de su apretada restricción. Una irritada Hermione, ignoraba porqué su hechizo no había funcionado, pero algo más le ocurrió de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa apareció en sus somnolientas facciones.

—¡Harry James! ¡Tú pensaste que estabas despertando a alguien más! — exclamó, dando vuelta para enfrentarlo—. ¿Quién querías que me conociera? ¿Dijiste que estaba tonteando? —su amigo asintió, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, y mordisqueó un lado de su labio. Ella tomó sus manos y prácticamente chilló—. ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame! —.

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y le habló de su semana con Sev. Le contó lo que había pasado antes de ser presentados, y su reacción a las noticias, las veces que ambos estuvieron conversando y cómo terminaron en la situación que ahora estaban.

—Hermione, ha sido la mejor semana que puedo recordar desde hace mucho tiempo. Es muy divertido estar con él; es ingenioso, considerado y gentil. Oh, sí, es fuerte como el demonio; puede levantarme y... bien, es muy fuerte—concluyó, enrojeciendo.

—Oh, Harry—dijo suavemente—. Te enamoraste—.

Él bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos juntas.

—No digas eso—pidió, abatido.

—¿Pero por qué? Tengo que decir que estoy impresionada por la relación de ustedes, pero puedo verlo en tu cara—.

—La gente no se enamora en una semana, e incluso si lo hiciera, ayudaría si yo supiera más que la pequeña parte que conozco del hombre. Si es que esta parte todavía existe—.

Mientras más se acercaba el lunes, o más bien el domingo, más nervioso se encontraba acerca de lo que pasaría luego. Sev le había dado optimismo, pero él todavía temía a la esperanza.

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente. Apenas podía esperar a reunirse con Sev en persona, y ver la interacción entre los dos. Un toque conocido en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Entra, Ron—invitó desde la cama.

Cuando el pelirrojo entró y encontró a su novia en la cama con su mejor amigo, la expresión de su rostro fue cómica.

—Umm, Harry, ¿por qué estás en la cama con mi... Mione? —preguntó, en un intento por ocultar su desliz.

Hermione subió un poco más la cobija que cubría su camisón y palmeó la cama a su lado, invitándolo a que se uniera a ellos.

—Harry acaba de contarme sobre su semana. Apenas puedo esperar a reunirme con todos. Por lo que me dijo, tú has reaccionado con mucha naturalidad a todo esto. Estoy impresionada—concluyó con un guiño, palmeando su espalda.

—Creo que ayudó el que Ron estuviera aquí toda la semana, el ver cómo las cosas casaban en su lugar—.

El aludido tosió.

—Vi más de lo que hubiera deseado, muchas gracias—.

Harry rió cuando escuchó que su amigo empezaba a murmurar algo sobre un obliviate.

—Lo siento, compañero—.

Ron no estaba seguro si Harry estaba disculpándose por lo que él había visto, o por encontrarse en la cama de Hermione.

>> Dado que estamos aquí sentados discutiendo mi vida amorosa, ¿no creen que es hora de que ustedes dos anuncien su amor eterno y se den uno al otro un saludo adecuado? ¡Ha pasado una semana, por Dios! ¿Desde que están saliendo, han estado tanto tiempo separados alguna vez? —.

Ron lució impactado. Hermione sonrió, antes de dar a su chico un apropiado beso de salutación.

—Lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes, Harry. ¿Estás molesto con nosotros? —preguntó su amiga, tomando nuevamente una de sus manos.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no. Imaginé que me lo dirían cuando estuvieran listos, y ha resultado ventajoso para mí que alguna gente no supiera—.

Todos se echaron a reír. Llevaba un tiempo corriendo el rumor de que Harry y Hermione estaban saliendo, y ellos no se habían preocupado por desmentirlo porque ello ayudaría a Harry a ocultar sus inclinaciones sexuales hasta que estuviera listo para lidiar con ello. Era algo común verlos juntos en la sala común. Eran buenos amigos y un gran consuelo el uno para el otro cuando los tiempos se ponían difíciles. Hermione se mostró encantada cuando se enteró que Harry era gay; eso significaba que no tendría que sentirse culpable acerca de sus sentimientos por Ron, y podría seguir estando cómoda con él, sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse por darle la impresión equivocada.

Ron la atrajo hacia sus brazos. El alivio en su cara era fácil de ver.

El chico moreno sonrió a sus amigos, sus ojos llenos de emoción.

>> Hacen una hermosa pareja. Los amo, chicos—.

—Aww—arrulló Hermione, atrayéndolo dentro de un gran abrazo. Harry estrechó a su vez antes de alejarse.

—Bien, el amor es genial, pero yo tengo que ducharme y encontrar a Sev—declaró, encaminándose a la puerta—. No hagan nada que yo no haría—.

Ron susurró algo en el oído de Hermione, y ella rió y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Harry, yo soy hetero. Hago todo lo que tú no harías—.

Cerrando la puerta con cerrojo, Harry sonrió, para luego lanzar una carcajada al escuchar como Hermione llamaba a su novio 'cerdo'.

En el desayuno, se sentó junto a Sev y frente a Filius. Sev se veía un tanto ausente esa mañana. Hagrid agitó un enorme bizcocho de almendras y semillas de amapola, llenando de migas media mesa.

—Buenos días, Harry, ¿viste a Ron? ¿Te dijo que Hermione regresó? —.

El chico asintió.

—Sí, los vi arriba. Estoy esperando a que ella me cuente porqué llegó antes. Dijo que nos lo contaría más tarde—.

Hagrid dejó de sonreír, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Creo que debes conversar con tu novia sobre las compañías que frecuenta—aconsejó, con un breve asentimiento.

 _"Oh, esa sería una historia interesante"_ , reflexionó Harry para si mismo.

Hizo crujir su último pedazo de tocineta, levantando la mirada hacia el techo encantado. Era un hermoso día; el sol estaba brillando y sólo había unas pocas nubes hinchadas en el cielo. No le sorprendió que ni Hermione ni Ron aparecieran a desayunar. Puso un puñado de bizcochos dentro de una servilleta agrandada, y tomó unas cuantas servilletas más y una jarra de jugo.

—¿Salimos a empaparnos de sol? —propuso, mirando en dirección de Severus y Filius—. Probablemente, Ron y Hermione bajarán muy pronto—.

Cuando llegaron al lago, sacó la servilleta de su bolsillo y la agrandó hasta el tamaño de un mantel de picnic, colocando la comida y la bebida en el medio. Severus parecía nervioso ante su inminente reunión con Hermione. A él no le preocupaba. Aunque ella pareció impresionada cuando se lo contó, era inteligente, y él sabía que su amiga recogería toda la información necesaria que pudiera antes de tomar una decisión acerca de cómo se sentía. A veces, su mente analítica lo enloquecía, pero en momentos como el actual, era un consuelo. Ella notaría cuan maravilloso era Sev, y todo estaría bien. Pero... Sev estaba ausente, y esperaba que pronto regresara a su estado habitual.

 _"Quizás si alejo su mente de ella"_ , pensó, antes de dirigirse al maestro más bajito.

— Filius, ¿fue extraño cuando descubriste que eras profesor? —.

—No fue demasiado sorpresivo. Después de todo, estamos aquí, en una escuela, por vacaciones. Aunque, debo admitirlo, unas cuantas de mis primeras suposiciones resultaron ser muy equivocadas—comentó riendo entre dientes—. ¿Piensas que sería dañino contarme algo sobre mí mismo, ya que hoy es el último día y todo eso? —indagó, mostrándose esperanzado.

—Supongo que no haría daño decirte algunas cosas. ¿Qué te gustaría saber? —.

—No lo sé... Lo básico, supongo; ¿qué edad tengo, y si soy muy diferente del hombre que conoces? —.

Harry reflexionó un momento.

—Hmm, bien, sé que ya eras profesor cuando el hermano mayor de Ron estuvo aquí, en los ochenta, y creo que él una vez comentó que ya para entonces llevabas aquí un largo tiempo, así que estimo que tienes aproximadamente la edad de Hagrid, ¿alrededor de setenta? — se echó a reír cuando Filius chilló.

—¿Setenta? ¡Dios, he tenido unos cuantos años para que me crezca la barba! —.

—¿Cómo sabes que acostumbras llevar barba? —indagó Harry, logrando que Severus se echara a reír.

—Es una expresión, Harry—le explicó el Slytherin.

Una vez más, Harry se dio cuenta de cuantas cosas, comunes para los magos, ignoraba, aún cuando Ron y Hermione le habían enseñado un montón.

—Veamos qué más puedo pensar... Ya sé, una vez fuiste campeón de Duelo, y eres el Jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw—los ojos de Filius se abrieron enormes, complacido al escuchar que era Jefe de Casa. Tener tal título hablaba de la capacidad de un profesor—. En realidad, Severus también es Jefe de una Casa, por Slytherin—informó, haciendo un guiño cuando Sev levantó abruptamente la cabeza ante el anuncio.

—¿Qué edad tiene Severus? —indagó Filius, con una sonrisa conspiradora.

Harry casi se atragantó. No quería decir que Severus tenía la misma edad que sus padres.

—Él es uno de los profesores más jóvenes, quizás cuarenta años menos que McGonagall, o algo así—contestó, sin mencionar que la bruja debía tener la misma edad que Filius. Pudo ver que Sev no iba a dejarlo escapar con esa vaga respuesta, pero fue salvado por la llegada de Hermione y Ron.

Harry presentó a la chica. Agradecido por la comida, Ron masticaba un bizcocho de arándanos. Mientras Hermione decía a Filius lo emocionada que estaba por conocer a sus profesores convertidos en adolescentes.

—Es tan fácil pensar en los profesores como accesorios de la escuela, siempre ahí. Es fácil olvidar que son personas reales, con vidas fuera de las clases—.

—Sí, son realmente humanos, Hermione—bromeó Harry, en el preciso momento en que llegaban McGonagall y Hooch—. Bueno, generalmente humanos—agregó, cuando Hooch lo observó con sus ojos amarillos.

Harry observó cómo su amiga interactuaba con Filius y Sev. Dejo que ella señalara, en los primeros cinco minutos, que Dumbledore estaba pendiente de todo, o al menos de una buena parte. Escuchó como la chica jadeaba y se dio cuenta que Ron le estaba contando sobre la pelea con agua. El pelirrojo estaba haciendo grandes gestos con la mano, dando una justa impresión del director, parado ahí, con el agua goteando de su barba.

—Albus Dumbledore estuvo dispuesto a recibir el ataque por mí—decía teatralmente, con las manos sobre la cabeza. Su novia estaba histérica, escuchando las travesuras que habían realizado a lo largo de la semana. Repentinamente, Ron miró a Severus—. Nunca pude devolverte ese disparo—levantó una fruta, riendo entre dientes—. Te lanzaré de regreso a las mazmorras—gritó.

Sev atrapó la fruta en el aire, de la misma forma que hiciera con el rollo de Harry esa primera noche en el Gran Comedor. Luego la mordió, sonriendo mientras el jugo de kiwi goteaba por su barbilla. Hermione se sentó, aturdida, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

_"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Ron y Severus Snape estarían bromeando entre ellos? Y, Dios, ¿ése es mi profesor de Pociones? Es sexy"_

La voz de Harry distrajo a la chica de sus inmorales pensamientos sobre su profesor.

—Nunca nos dijiste lo que pasó anoche. ¡Suéltalo! —.

Filius se levantó.

—Creo que me iré, así los niños pueden contar su historia en privado—declaró con una risita—. ¿Sev? ¿Te gustaría venir por ahí y mezclarnos con el cuerpo docente? —.

Ron y Harry corearon las risas del pequeño mago. Severus sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a ninguna parte. Si juego mis cartas correctamente, pasado mañana podré quitar unos cuantos puntos a su Casa por esto—.

Ron casi se cae, ante la expresión impactada en el rostro de su novia. Harry sacó sus notas sobre Sev.

—¿Crees que podrías colocar una nota aquí, indicando que no me matarás ni restarás oportunidades a que ganemos la Copa de la Casa? —.

Severus sacó sus propias notas que siempre tenía encima, haciendo una imitación casi perfecta de Harry imitándolo a él. Pronto, se encontró derribado sobre el suelo. Bueno, en realidad ya estaban en el suelo, pero fue atropellado. Permaneció acostado, presionado contra el terreno, sonriéndole a Harry.

—¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo ahora? —preguntó, seductor.

—Bueno, cuando Ron te lanzó la fruta, terminó en tu boca. Yo me he lanzado hacia ti...—.

—¿Te estás llamando fruta a ti mismo, Harry? —preguntó Ron—. Porque odias cuando yo hago eso. ¡Oh... no frente a mí! —gritó, mientras Harry y Sev se besaban.

Hermione sólo observaba. Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo actuar tan abiertamente afectuoso con alguien, se veía inmensamente feliz.

—¡Calla, Ron! Podría observar a esos dos todo el día. Se ven tan lindos juntos—dijo a la nueva pareja.

Severus se dio cuenta que debía considerar quienes los estaban viendo, mientras reclamaba la boca de Harry como propia.

—Hermione—dijo al final, con un tono de voz que ella se alegró de estar sentada, porque de repente sintió que se debilitaban sus rodillas—, no soy lindo—se quitó a Harry de encima y se sentó para mirarla.

Ron observó cómo su chica se derretía ante el sonido de la voz del Slytherin.

—Cuéntanos tu historia—pidió, para cambiar de tema. No estaba seguro de qué se trataba lo otro, pero sería mejor escucharla hablando que seguir sintiéndose inadecuado. Afortunadamente, funcionó, y ella empezó a contar su historia.

—¡Nunca voy a volver a salir con esa mujerzuela, Hannah Abbott! —los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par ante la explosión de ella—. Se suponía que me reuniría con ella a las ocho en Las Tres Escobas; nos quedaríamos allí un rato y luego pasaría la noche en su casa, antes de regresar hoy aquí. Cuando llegué, ella ya estaba sentada en una mesa, con dos chicos. Había arreglado todo el asunto. Aparentemente, Kevin no saldría con ella a menos que pudiera encontrar alguien para su amigo Owen. Para las diez y treinta, ya tenía a ambos comiendo de su mano, y yo estaba sola en la barra, tratando de imaginar si las puertas de la escuela estarían cerradas a esa hora. Suponía que no se podía simplemente caminar hasta aquí en la noche, pero ya saben, esa no es la clase de cosas que se puede leer en Hogwarts, una Historia—.

—Gané—gritó Harry, pero Ron le indicó que se callara. Hermione se puso escarlata y chilló.

—¡Ronald, prometiste que no apostarías! ¡Harry, estás animándolo! —.

Sev se echó a reír.

—¿Qué apostaste? —preguntó.

—Cuanto tiempo tomaría para que ella la nombrara—.

Sev se mostró confundido.

—¡Hogwarts, una Historia! —corearon Harry y Ron.

—¡Francamente! —se enfurruñó la chica.

Ron la abrazó, acercándola más.

—Lo lamento, cariño, termina tu historia. Prometo que no volveré a apostar sobre ti—.

Sev estaba luchando para contener la risa.

—No hay mucho más que decir. Después de un rato, Hagrid, que estaba sentado en el otro extremo del bar, decidió que ya había visto suficiente y me trajo a Hogwarts, dándome un larguísimo discurso sobre ser más cuidadosa con las personas con las que paso mi tiempo.

—Hermione, ¿cómo entraste en la torre Gryffindor? La contraseña fue cambiada para los chicos. Esta semana, las chicas están durmiendo en la torre Ravenclaw— preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta de repente que la chica había estado durmiendo en su propia cama la noche anterior.

La expresión de la castaña se mostró pensativa; parecía estar maquinando algo, pero no conseguía poner todas las piezas juntas.

—Los Premios Anuales tenemos la contraseña invalidada, siempre podemos entrar en cualquier sala común—contestó al fin. Obviamente, sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de algo más. Permanecieron sentados en silencio, disfrutando por un rato el primaveral día. Hermione se acostó, apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de Ron, hasta que pudo escuchar que su respiración se hacía más pesada al quedarse adormecido.

Ella se enderezó y miró a Sev con una sonrisa. Él le regresó una débil sonrisa, pero alejó la mirada con rapidez.

>> ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a hablar, Severus? ¿No te importa, Harry? —preguntó, tomando a ambos por sorpresa.

El Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza, indicando que no había problema. Sabía que algo estaba pasando con Severus, y era obvio que ella había estado dando vueltas a algo. En vista de que no parecía que ninguno de ellos fuera a contarle, pensó que lo mejor era dejar que lo solucionaran. En el pasado, había aprendido a confiar en el buen juicio de Hermione, y no quería presionar a Sev, dado que él también tenía cosas de las que no deseaba hablar.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —contestó el aludido, después de mirar a Harry para ver qué le parecía. Éste se sentó al lado de su amigo dormido, tal y como el pelirrojo había hecho el día anterior, mientras observaba como Hermione y Sev se alejaban hacia el perímetro del lago.

* * *

—¿Has tenido unas vacaciones agradables, Severus? —.

—Sí. Tú tienes buenos amigos—.

Ella permaneció callada un momento, mientras seguían caminando.

—Nunca he estado tan ligada a alguien como lo estoy a Ron y Harry. Tú los estás conociendo recién, por así decirlo. Estoy interesada en saber cuál es tu opinión, al tener nuestra edad justo ahora—.

Severus la observó detenerse para tomar una pequeña flor amarilla.

—Bien... Pienso que Ron es un tío agradable, aunque un tanto tenso a veces. Fue muy amistoso el primer día, hasta que fui presentado. Luego se volvió... protector— luchó para no decir 'brusco'—. Ahora está más relajado—Hermione rió entre dientes, comprendiendo—. Harry es...—hizo una pausa, inseguro sobre qué decir—especial—.

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras, sus ojos hablaron caudales. Ése era un pensamiento que nunca habría imaginado que tendría sobre su profesor de Pociones.

—Él es especial, aunque odia escucharlo. Pero, viniendo de ti, esto significa algo más. Está muy apegado a ti y puedo ver porqué—terminó Hermione, ruborizada, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta—. Nunca vi tu sonrisa antes de hoy; ilumina todo tu rostro—caminaron un poco más, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para que ella recogiera alguna florecilla salvaje.

>> No te pedí venir a caminar para hablar de los chicos—Severus permaneció en silencio, esperando para ver qué más le diría ella—. ¿Tú me lanzaste un Obliviate? —.

—¿Perdón? —.

—Si estoy equivocada, me disculpo. Pero si estoy en lo correcto y mientes, Dumbledore será capaz de descubrirlo. Es contra la ley que un profesor lance un Obliviate a un estudiante—.

Severus respiró profundamente.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? — estaba entre el sentimiento de enojo y la impresión de que lo hubiera descubierto y lo estuviera manejando con calma.

—Ante todo, Harry ha sabido por años donde duermo, pero cuando saltó sobre mi cama esta mañana, se sorprendió al verme. Después, traté de deshacer el último hechizo que hice y no funcionó. La tercera cosa que noté fue que un equipaje con las iniciales FF estaba en la cama del otro extremo de la habitación. Tenía sentido que estuvieras durmiendo con el profesor Flitwick, pero no puedo imaginar porqué no eligieron uno de los dormitorios de los chicos para dormir—declaró, puntualizando las dudas con sus dedos.

—Tomamos la habitación de los de tercero, pero olía horrible—Sev hizo una mueca al recordar la apestosa habitación de los chicos de trece años. No mencionó el hecho de que los otros dormitorios de las chicas tenían afiches de unicornios y gatitos, mientras que los de las de séptimo eran sobre equipos profesionales de quidditch vistiendo mucha menos ropa que en los uniformes oficiales. No había competencia—.

—¿Severus, qué ocurrió para que sintieras que era necesario quitarme mis recuerdos? —preguntó ella, suave pero firmemente.

—Lo has descubierto, básicamente. Fue sólo un malentendido; uno bastante embarazoso—contestó tristemente—. Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas atrás—.

—Estoy muy incómoda con esto, y tengo derecho a mis propios recuerdos. El Severus Snape que conozco es un hombre honorable, y por lo que Harry me contó, tú significas mucho para él. Harry no se entrega fácilmente, así que confío en que no harías nada para dañarme intencionalmente—terminó. Cuanto más pensaba en eso, más deseaba saber.

Severus se resignó al hecho de que tendría que devolverle sus recuerdos, aunque él mismo deseaba olvidarlos.

—Quizás deberías sentarte—sugirió, tomando su varita—. ¿Estás segura de que deseas esto? Estabas muy disgustada; pensé que sería lo mejor—la joven se mordió el labio y asintió. Severus recitó una sarta de palabras en latín y, de repente, ella deseó haber pensado en preguntarle cómo se revertía un hechizo como ése. Las reflexiones sobre el hechizo volaron de su mente mientras un nuevo pensamiento, un recuerdo, tomaba su lugar.

_**Noche anterior -** **POV de Hermione** _

Hermione se quitó la túnica y la ropa muggle, dejándose un bóxer de seda y un camisón que colgaba hasta sus caderas. El bóxer había sido un regalo para Ron, pero el chico 'yo sólo llevo ropa interior blanca y aburrida, o de algodón a cuadros' nunca se lo puso, así que ella lo conservó para si misma.

—Zorra Hufflepuff, ya veremos si ahora la ayudo con los finales. Ron va a tener una pataleta cuando se entere—se dijo para si misma, trepándose a la cama. Cuando se acomodaba, moviéndose más cerca del centro de la cama, sintió un largo y cálido cuerpo a su lado.

_"Que romántico, Ron me extrañó y vino a dormir a mi cama"_

Sev salía lentamente de su sueño mientras sentía un cuerpo acurrucarse contra él. Puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, demasiado adormecido para notar que el 'firme' estómago era ahora 'suave'.

Hermione dio un suspiro feliz, mientras se retorcía contra el hinchado miembro de él, que besaba suavemente su hombro. Sev gimió al tiempo que una mano rodeaba su polla.

 _"Wow. ¡Me echó de menos, está enorme!"_ , pensó ella, antes de susurrar:

—Te amo—.

—Oh... Harry— dijo Sev.

Y entonces escuchó un grito.

Con un barullo de varitas (la de ella en la mesilla de noche, la de él bajo la almohada), ambos hablaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Lumus.

—Lumus.

Cuando él sacó su varita, se dio cuenta que había un camisón colgando del instrumento. Aparentemente, la chica lo guardaba bajo la almohada.

Una mano de ella salió disparada, agarrando la prenda de la punta de la varita, y la sostuvo contra si misma.

 _"¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Ron nunca me perdonará!"_ , pensó la Gryffindor, mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

El joven saltó de la cama en cuanto le fue posible.

—Lo lamento. ¡Obliviate! —.

**_Fin POV_ **

Severus se sentó a una distancia segura de la chica. La observó mientras la expresión de ella pasaba de la impresión a la mortificación. Estaba sentada, temblando, con la mano sobre la boca, enjugándose unas lágrimas que en realidad no estaban ahí, que sólo eran una repentina remembranza de las de su recuerdo. Era como si acabara de suceder, al no haber tenido oportunidad de tamizar las emociones originadas por la experiencia.

>> ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, tentativamente.

La chica permaneció en silencio.

>> ¿Quieres que me vaya? —.

Todavía en silencio, Hermione sacudió la cabeza, negando.

Sev se sentó callado mientras ella descifraba sus sentimientos acerca de lo que había pasado.

La muchacha reflexionó sobre sus acciones y sobre cómo afectarían su relación con Ron. Era de la creencia que, en una relación seria, no debían guardarse secretos (chica tonta). Pensaba en lo que pasaría si Harry y Severus terminaban juntos. ¿Podría Ron volver a relajarse cuando estuviera cerca de Sev? Probablemente no, y eso provocaría muchas tensiones en su amistad con Harry.

_"Me subí a la cama con un profesor y acaricié su..."_

Sev levantó la vista cuando escuchó su gemido. Ella nuevamente tenía la mano sobre la boca, incrédula.

—¿Me permites el pergamino de tu bolsillo? —pidió Hermione al fin, manteniendo su voz tan estable como le era posible, que no era mucho.

El Slytherin le entregó sus notas sin dudar. Observó mientras ella desenrollaba el pergamino, encontraba el carboncillo en su interior y escribía en la parte de atrás.

—Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas atrás— dijo en voz alta mientras escribía—. Severus, lamento haber insistido en que hicieras esto. Tenías razón—.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y enjugando una lágrima solitaria del rostro de la chica.

Ella asintió solemnemente.

— _Finite Incantatum_ —el recuerdo desapareció nuevamente.

Hermione bajo la mirada a la nota que había estado estrujando; la leyó, reconociendo su propia letra, y suspiró. Podía rememorar su conversación con Severus luego del recuerdo, pero no el recuerdo en si mismo. Era una sensación extraña. Se sentaron en silencio por un largo rato, mientras Sev se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría ella. Reflexionó que no se sentía demasiado cómodo en compañía de las chicas.

_"Pero Harry ha estado muy ansioso por encontrarse con ella, debe significar mucho para él"_

Y también recordó, brevemente, el momento en que había creído que era Harry quien había dicho 'te amo'.

Cuando regresaron a donde estaban los otros dos, Severus fue recibido por una cálida sonrisa de su chico. Por su parte, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y se acurrucó junto a él.

Harry echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si veía a McGonagall, Hooch, o alguien más, antes de jalar a Severus para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó suavemente en su oído.

El otro sonrió.

—Sí, ahora sí—.

Harry sonrió nuevamente, engarzando cálidamente los ojos verdes con los negros durante mayor tiempo. Sev colocó la mano sobre su hombro, deslizándola para acariciar su cuello, para luego introducirla en su cabello, antes de acercarlo lentamente para besarlo.

El Gryffindor cerró los ojos mientras sentía la presión de los suaves labios sobre los propios. Una lengua caliente acarició sus labios, pidiendo entrada.

Ninguno de ellos notó unos ojos avellana que observaban su apasionado beso. Hermione se volvió para acurrucarse cerca de su amado, una alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro.

 


	16. La Calma Antes De La Tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

> _A veces, simplemente no puedes evitar romper a cantar._ _Oh, lunes en la mañana, lunes en la mañana sin poder garantizar_ _... que el lunes por la noche estarías aquí, conmigo._
> 
> _Mamas & The Papas_

Como en cualquier vacación, eventualmente, ya basta; hay tanto que se puede hacer cada día, incluso en un gran castillo como Hogwarts. Hay tantos días para volar, y tantas partidas de ajedrez para jugar. Varios de los profesores decidieron ver a Albus y tomar sus pociones antes. Filius había preguntado a Severus si iba a seguir por ahí todo el día, o aprovechar el tiempo para ponerse al día en su actividad como profesor. Tenían por delante entre ocho y diez horas de aburrimiento que podían pasar mejor, pero Severus no estaba listo para regresar, aunque no contara a Filius sus razones.

No quería perder sus últimas horas con Harry, libres de preocupaciones, aunque no estuviera tan tranquilo como en sus primeros días. Su chico le había comentado que su yo mayor hubiera sido el primero en regresar. Esa tarde, Hermione había arrastrado a Ron al Gran Comedor para charlar con los profesores. Harry y Severus decidieron hibernar en el dormitorio de séptimo. Cuando entraron en la habitación, el Gryffindor cerró la puerta, lanzó un hechizo de silencio, y rodeó a Severus con sus brazos, sus manos extendidas sobre su espalda, abrazándolo estrechamente. Sev devolvió el abrazo, sosteniéndolo muy cerca, sintiendo como Harry suspiraba contra su pecho. Permanecieron así por mucho tiempo, sin distracciones, sólo con la silenciosa lechuza nevada dormida en su percha.

—¿Te gustaría que continuáramos esto en la cama? —preguntó suavemente Severus al oído de Harry.

—No si eso significa separarme de ti—contestó, con la mejilla presionando contra el pecho de Sev. Éste sonrió y besó su cabello, antes de bajar y aferrar su trasero, levantándolo del piso. Las piernas, tonificadas de tanto volar, se cerraron alrededor de su cintura. Sintió más que escuchó como el Gryffindor dejaba escapar una risita sobre su túnica. Envuelto en Harry, caminó a la cama, apartando las cortinas y las cobijas antes de depositarlo sobre el colchón. Harry se movió lentamente hasta la almohada y observo con una sonrisa mientras Sev usaba un hechizo para retirar primero sus ropas, y luego las de él, antes de trepar a la cama. Él se giró para acurrucarse contra Severus, como antes.

Dedos largos y delgados juguetearon sin prisa a través del desordenado pelo negro. Harry cerró los ojos para sólo sentir. Pensamientos de la semana transcurrida y de cómo serían las reacciones de su maestro de Pociones, llenaban su mente. Le había tomado un tiempo quedar en paz con el hecho de que Sev era Severus. Ciertamente, el profesor también necesitaría tiempo para internalizarlo.

 _"Quizás no debería estar a la vista mañana"_ , pensó.

No sabía cuándo la mano que masajeaba su cráneo se había movido a sus hombros y pecho. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante la atención.

—Es mi última noche—musitó Severus—. Debería ser especial.

—Ya lo es—Harry lo atrajo más cerca.

—Ya que es tu última oportunidad, ¿te gustaría estar arriba? —preguntó Severus con una sonrisa salvaje.

Harry sonrió, pera sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Después que te tomes la poción, pídemelo de nuevo. Pero hasta entonces, no tomaré tu oferta completamente. Pregúntamelo de nuevo la semana que viene—dijo con un guiño. Se miró en sus hermosos ojos negros y observó las largas pestañas que no había notado en toda la semana—. Sev, sé que sólo me has conocido por una semana, por así decirlo, y si esto fuera una situación normal y no una especie de demente bucle temporal, no lo preguntaría, pero... ¿esto de nosotros es algo más que sexo? —.

Severus vio la súplica en los ojos verdes; estaban tan llenos de emoción.

¿Estaba tan inseguro de si mismo?

—¿Realmente necesitas preguntar? —musitó Sev, besando sus labios suavemente.

Harry nunca se había sentido así; ni había tenido a nadie que lo tratara como lo hacía Sev. Era tan extraño para él que de repente temía que alguien viera cuan feliz se sentía y lo arrancara de él. En su niñez, nunca le había sido permitido conservar nada que le hiciera feliz. Dudley siempre descubría un renovado interés en un juguete descartado que Harry encontraba entretenido. Pronto descubrió que sólo le sería permitido tener lo que nadie más deseaba, ya fueran las ropas viejas de Dudley o incluso la cuestionable comida de su plato. De repente, se preguntó si eso tendría algo que ver con su atracción por su profesor de Pociones. ¿Alguien más lo querría? ¿Podría conservarlo sólo si nadie veía que lo disfrutaba? Voldemort era el Dudley del mundo mágico para él. Era el único que lo privaba de su felicidad cada año. Voldemort le quitó a Sirius, su última oportunidad de tener una familia. ¿Evitaría que su Sev fuera suyo cuando regresaran a la normalidad? ¿Realmente necesitaba preguntar si era sólo sexo?

—No—.

Severus jaló las cobijas sobre ellos y se acurrucó contra Harry. Ellos no eran sólo sexo, ya no. Pasaron la noche uno en brazos de otro.

Severus se encontró despertando en una habitación oscura. Las velas se habían consumido, y un vistazo entre las cortinas le mostró que Ron no había tenido intención de pasar esa noche en su propia cama. Dudaba que Hermione hubiera dormido esa noche con las luces apagadas. Ella era una joven interesante. Se puso una túnica, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la lechucería. Allí siempre había plumas y pergamino, por si acaso. Mandó una nota para que fuera entregada a Harry posteriormente y regresó a la cálida cama junto al Gryffindor dormido. Lo encontró moviéndose y temblando. No había tenido ni una sola pesadilla desde el lunes. No estaba muy seguro de porqué Harry necesitaba la poción para dormir sin sueños. Se subió a la cama. El chico estaba arañando su cuello detrás de su oreja derecha, como si estuviera tratando de sacar una apretada camisa sobre su cabeza. Con cuidado, Sev apartó sus manos de su ahora enrojecida piel. Se había rasguñado con fuerza. Era el mismo punto que a él le gustaba succionar y lamer hasta lograr que Harry se derritiera en sus brazos. Los ojos verdes parpadearon para abrirse, para ver a Severus sentado, observándolo con preocupación.

—Lo siento—murmuró, avergonzado.

Sev frunció el ceño.

—Shh, no te disculpes. ¿Necesitas alguna poción? —.

—No, sólo fue un mal sueño, es todo. No debería pensar en mi familia antes de irme a dormir—.

Severus se acostó al lado del joven y lo atrajo hacia si una vez más. Cuando despertó nuevamente, encontró que Harry lo estaba observando. Mostraba una expresión solemne. Pasaría bastante tiempo antes que volviera a despertar con ese hombre, si es que lo volvía a hacer. Sev se enderezó, apoyándose en un codo.

—¿Crees que la persona que eres ahora será parte de la persona en que te convertirás? —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Eres un mago legalmente adulto. ¿Crees que te transformarás en alguien completamente distinto en diez, veinte o cincuenta años? —.

—No, supongo que no. Puedo ver a dónde quieres llegar con esto, pero no sabes las decisiones que has tomado en tu vida, decisiones que cambian a una persona. Me doy cuenta de que nunca antes tuve oportunidad de conocerte, así que muy bien podría haber mucho de 'Sev' en tu yo mayor. Pero antes de esta semana, nunca alcancé a vislumbrar ningún detalle de ti; nunca—alargó la mano y sostuvo la de Severus. Fue algo asombrosamente íntimo, considerando todo lo que habían hecho físicamente.

>> Recuerda algo por mí, Severus. Quiero llegar a conocer a quien eres. Creo haber visto algunos cambios en ti este año; de hecho, estabas algo más relajado. Dame la oportunidad de conocer a la persona en que te has convertido—.

Sev apretó su mano.

—Lo recordaré—.

Harry sonrió y besó a su joven profesor. Se le ocurrió que podría ser su último beso por un tiempo. Sostuvo su rostro y lo atrajo en un beso apasionado, sus labios presionando con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir los dientes del otro. Cuando al fin rompió el beso, siguió con varios pequeños besos.

* * *

En la sala común, se reunieron con Ron y Hermione.

—Severus—lo llamó la chica—, pienso que te gustaría recuperar esto—le entregó el pergamino que él había llevado en su bolsillo durante toda la semana, en el que había escrito las preguntas—. Lamento si era privado. No me di cuenta cuando lo leí, hasta que le di vuelta para ver mi nota—.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo son cuestiones sobre las que tengo curiosidad. Me preguntaba si podría contestarlas cuando recuperara mis recuerdos—.

—Pienso que conoces la respuesta de algunas. Unas pocas sólo Ron y yo las sabemos, y yo no traicionaría la confianza de Harry. Si mañana todavía tienes preguntas, sería feliz de aclararte aquellas que me sea posible—dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias, Hermione—contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió a su vez y de repente recordó una de las notas que él había escrito.

—De nada. Será agradable tener a nuestro Maestro de Pociones de vuelta—declaró guiñándole un ojo.

Era un Maestro de Pociones. Había alcanzado su meta. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Harry, que acababa de entrar tras él, susurró para que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

—¿Te gustaría desayunar ahora, Maestro? —.

Severus tragó. Se preguntó brevemente si podría saltarse el desayuno y follar a Harry hasta la inconsciencia.

* * *

En el desayuno, Albus sonrió a todos. El brillo era evidente en sus ojos azules mientas daba los buenos días al grupo en el último día de sus vacaciones.

—Pienso que han sido unas vacaciones agradables para todos nosotros—Harry apretó una pierna de Sev por debajo de la mesa—. Nuevas amistades han sido formadas. Viejas amistades, renovadas— concluyó Dumbledore, con una mirada de realización. El alimento apareció y todos comenzaron a comer.

Era extraño ver a Filius Flitwick nuevamente con su verdadera edad. Era gracioso notar que no se veía muy diferente. Mayor y más peludo, pero el mismo pequeño mago. De nuevo, Harry sintió que lo recorría un desacostumbrado sentimiento de esperanza. Si Filius no era tan distinto luego de cincuenta años o más, Sev todavía podría ser parte de Severus Snape, maestro de Pociones. Quizás, la dura vida de Mortífago convertido en espía no había sacado a Sev fuera de su existencia.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Sev se giró hacia Harry.

—¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? —.

—Te veré el miércoles en Pociones; algo antes de eso dependerá de ti—se levantó para partir—. Gracias, Severus—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Esperanza—.

Harry podía estar optimista, pero no era estúpido. Ese día, Ron, Hermione y él saldrían del castillo y se alejarían de un Severus-a-punto-de-recuperar-sus-recuerdos-Snape al ser alumnos de séptimo y legalmente adultos, había privilegios para el trío. Podían ir al pueblo los fines de semana, incluso cuando no había salida a Hogsmeade asignada. Sólo necesitaban firmar su salida y conseguir el permiso de su Jefa de Casa o del director. Dumbledore les dio su autorización y su conocida sonrisa. De hecho, los profesores que ya habían regresado a su edad pensaron sobre la semana en que habían visto a Snape pasando el tiempo con Harry Potter y decidieron pasar ese día lejos de la oficina de Dumbledore, aguardando la inevitable explosión.

* * *

Harry y Ron presentaron a Hermione con el propietario del primer lugar que habían visto. A Harry le parecía el mejor y había decidido decirle al hombre que le gustaría quedarse con él. Hermione curioseó alrededor, revisando las vistas y los pocos aparatos muggles que estaban en el lugar, mientras Ron señalaba la red flu y la disposición de la habitación en relación con la chimenea. Harry no había considerado que podría hablar con la gente a través de la chimenea, y le pareció sensato que hubieran pensado ese detalle. Era lógico que Ron, habiendo crecido en la sociedad mágica, pensara en esas cosas antes que él. Esto le recordó que tenía que hablar con Hermione acerca de una clase que había visto en un folleto de ella. Después de firmar el contrato de arrendamiento, Hermione los arrastró a Madame Malkin, Túnicas Para Toda Ocasión, para seleccionar sus túnicas de gala. Ron declaró con orgullo que ya tenía la suya y que era espectacular. La verdad fuera dicha, Bill se había superado a si mismo y elegido la túnica más hermosa que Harry hubiera visto; no que hubiera estado en muchas reuniones formales, pero había asistido a unas cuantas. Ron luciría muy bien.

—Harry, ni siquiera estás prestando atención—reclamó Hermione, exasperada, mientras sostenía dos túnicas para que el chico las viera.

—La azul está bien—decidió él, sin prestar real atención a las prendas. No le importaban particularmente. No podría bailar con quien deseaba, ni aunque el hombre quisiera hacerlo. ¿Querría? Miró su reloj, preguntándose si Sev ya habría hecho el cambio.

* * *

El director sostuvo la puerta de su oficina abierta para un ansioso Severus. Hizo un gesto hacia una silla y el joven profesor de Pociones se sentó, casi con tanta elegancia como lo haría su versión más vieja, lo que hizo al viejo mago sonreír. Era como si él mismo hubiera regresado en el tiempo, a una época más feliz.

—¿Estás listo para regresar a tu vida, Severus? —.

—Sí, señor—contestó, mientras cambiaba de posición en la silla.

Albus sonrió nuevamente.

—Bien, realizaré el encantamiento para reunir tus nuevos recuerdos con los viejos. Cuando esté terminado, beberás tu poción, regresarás a tu antiguo yo ... ¿o debería decir a tu yo futuro? —Albus soltó una risita y sacó su varita de su túnica. Cuando alzó la vista, Severus estaba bebiendo el vial con la poción—. Severus, se suponía que esperaras por el encantamiento.

Sev hizo una mueca ante el horrible sabor de la poción. Vio que Albus lucía ligeramente decepcionado. Odiaba esa mirada.

—Sé que se suponía que esperara, pero conseguí esta nota de mí mismo, y bien... —.

Le pasó la nota al director. Todos los profesores tenían notas para si mismos, como una manera de tranquilizarse. Albus leyó rápidamente la nota.

> _1.- No hagas nada que te avergüence._  
>  2.- ¡Si pierdes la poción, morirás!  
>  3.- Bebe el vial antes del encantamiento.  
>  4.- Evita a McGonagall.

Albus le lanzó una sonrisa cansada, mientras observaba como el Sev adolescente se transformaba en el Severus adulto.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Severus—saludó, al tiempo que regresaba el brillo de sus ojos. Había extrañado al joven hombre. Joven, pero de nuevo en sus treinta.

—Es bueno estar de regreso, Albus—contestó con una extraña sonrisa.

Sabía que dado que se sentía como si nunca hubiera partido, había tomado la poción antes del encantamiento, tal como había puesto en su nota. En ese momento, se sintió particularmente divertido, mientras pensaba:

_"Sé cómo funciona esta poción, Albus. Yo la inventé. Tú dices el encantamiento y yo termino con todos los recuerdos de las vacaciones contaminando mi cabeza en la vanguardia de mi mente, junto con las emociones asociadas a ellos. Haciendo esto a mi manera, regreso comandando mi propia mente. Luego lanzarás el encantamiento y me llenaras con esos recuerdos de una divertida semana, como insistirás con toda seguridad"_

Dumbledore sólo se sentía ligeramente decepcionado de que las cosas no hubieran salido exactamente como las había planeado. Claro, Severus había manipulado la situación para que esos recuerdos no fueran su mayor prioridad, pero él sabía que los recuerdos y pensamientos más importantes serpentearían de modo de obtener toda su atención. Sí, el brillo estaba de regreso.

—Si estás listo, Severus—.

El hombre estaba parado delante del escritorio del director, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus delgados labios, sonriendo. Ahora era varias pulgadas más alto que Sev, pero con un rápido movimiento de su varita, alargó y ensanchó su túnica para adecuarla a su talla de hombre completamente desarrollado.

Albus levantó su varita cuando recibió un asentimiento, ejecutando el encantamiento, y retrocedió un paso.

Severus estaba parado en su habitual posición solemne. Sus brazos todavía cruzados, la sonrisa en su lugar. Esa sonrisa fue lo primero que desapareció, mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a fluir hacia su cerebro. De repente, los brazos no se cruzaban tan apretadamente. Su mano derecha se estiró hasta el escritorio para mantener el equilibrio, mientras la izquierda estaba contra su sien, sus dedos en ángulos extraños, como si estuviera aquejado de artritis.

>> ¿Te gustaría una taza de té, hijo? —.

La cabeza de Severus se levantó bruscamente como si hubiera olvidado que el otro hombre se encontraba allí. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de recuperar la máscara de indiferencia que lucía ante el resto del mundo.

—No, tengo que preparar unas clases—.

Albus asintió, comprendiendo. Estaría en su oficina todo el día, esperando a que su profesor de Pociones se decidiera a plantearle todas las preguntas que ahora se estaban formando en su cabeza.

Cualquiera que tuviera la mala fortuna de encontrarse en el mismo pasillo que Severus Snape, sentiría su ira. Los pocos que se encontraban por allí, prácticamente abrazaron la pared del lado opuesto, poniendo tanta distancia como pudieron entre ellos y la furia del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Una novata de primer año lo saludó al pasar. Él contestó con un gruñido y le dio un puñetazo a la siguiente armadura que encontró.

Minerva retrocedió al escuchar el estruendo de las piezas de la armadura desperdigadas por el piso.

 _"Severus ha vuelto"_ , dijo para si misma con una sonrisa. Ya había tenido todo el día para lidiar con su propia vergüenza de haber flirteado con los chicos durante toda la semana. Ahora, estaba libre para disfrutar atormentando a Snape por su amistad con el premio mayor de Gryffindor. Estaba consciente de los beneficios de esa amistad con Potter, y ahora veía las tácticas de Albus para que ello ocurriera, pero eso no evitaría que se divirtiera un poco a costa de su rival. Cada año, Snape y ella apostaban sobre las Copas de las Casas y los juegos de quidditch. Se hostigaban constantemente uno al otro. Era una relación mutua con la que se sentía a gusto.

* * *

—Bienvenido de vuelta—saludó el retrato. Severus gruñó y miró la ahora sangrante mano con que había destruido la armadura y abollado una estatua cerca de la entrada a las mazmorras—. Nadie me ha atravesado desde que te fuiste—le aseguró el retrato, y abrió cuando le dio la contraseña.

Él cerró la puerta, lanzándole un hechizo para asegurarla. No se preocupó por un hechizo de silencio. Ningún estudiante de Slytherin se había quedado por vacaciones; ninguno estaría alrededor para escuchar. Mirando en derredor, pudo verificar que sus habitaciones estaban tal y como las había dejado. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado; los elfos habían conservado el lugar libre de sucio. Levantó una figurita de cristal que decoraba su salita de estar. Era la figura de una serpiente, enroscada en la parte de abajo, donde estaría la cola, y erguida desde la mitad, la cabeza en alto con la boca abierta, los colmillos listos para asestar el ataque mortal. Había sido un regalo de una estudiante graduada, muchos años antes. Era una joven especialmente buena en Pociones, y quiso agradecerle por haber sido amable con ella. Como Harry, ella también había visto sutiles cambios en él durante su séptimo año. Observó por un momento el bello diseño de la figurilla.

—¡Yo no soy amable! —gruñó antes de lanzarla al otro extremo de la habitación, complaciéndose ante el sonido que hizo al destrozarse contra la pared de piedra.

 


	17. La Tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus continuó despotricando alrededor de las mazmorras durante tres horas más, destrozando las cosas cada veinte minutos o algo así. Continuó su recorrido, murmurando para si mismo todo el tiempo. En ese momento, caminaba por el aula de Pociones, con los recuerdos de la pasada semana destellando en su mente. Era peor que las retrospectivas que tenía de su tiempo como Mortífago, antes que se transformara en espía. Hacer algo así, profanar feliz y estúpidamente a un estudiante y todo eso mientras estaba bajo el cuidado de Albus Dumbledore. ¿El hombre que parecía conocerlo todo realmente sabía todo? Quería acercarse al monstruo de ojos brillantes y gritarle.

—¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? —.

Colocar a un cachondo adolescente en un dormitorio lleno de chicos y decir, ¡pasa unas vacaciones geniales!

>> ¡Al demonio contigo, Albus! —.

Severus sacudió la cabeza. No, no había sido solamente su culpa, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante él. El anciano había querido presentarlos como primera prioridad en la cena de su llegada.

_"Ha... Potter nunca se hubiera acercado a mí de haber sabido quien era. Merlín, si hubiera desempacado antes..."_

El recuerdo de presionar al joven Gryffindor contra la pared durante su primer beso llenaba su mente. Harry había sido tímido y cuidadoso al no permitir que llegaran demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido.

 _"Yo fui el agresor"_ , pensaba, furioso contra si mismo, mientras otro vaso de precipitados encontraba su fin contra una de las paredes del aula de Pociones.

* * *

Luego de los helados, Hermione arrastró a los chicos a la librería. Ella y Harry estaban hablando sobre un curso que él deseaba tomar en la escuela a la que la chica iba a asistir una vez se graduara en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ya tomaste la clase? ¿Por qué no me comentaste sobre eso? Habría ido contigo—protestó Harry, refiriéndose a una clase a la que asistían los magos hijos de muggles para relacionarse con las costumbres y tradiciones del mundo mágico.

—Asistí el último verano—.

En realidad, ella no tuvo que decir nada más. Harry había estado la mayor parte del verano recuperándose, demasiado drenado emocionalmente a causa de la muerte de Sirius para hacer otra cosa que comer, dormir y contar las salpicaduras en el techo de la enfermería.

>> Si te hace sentir mejor, Harry, se requería un nivel de notas, y no creo que hubieras estado calificado. Mis clases adicionales de Aritmancia apenas fueron suficientes para que yo entrara, y eso era el doble de los puntos que tú conseguiste por Adivinación—.

—Oh, Harry—intervino Ron—, tal vez si hubieras muerto como decían las predicciones, Trelawney te hubiera dado puntuación adicional—.

—¡Ronald! No digas esas cosas—lo regañó Hermione. Harry y Ron continuaron riéndose mientras ella, enfurruñada, entraba en la librería cercana.

—Ey, Ron, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial para los gemelos. Hojas de té de broma. ¡Garantizadas para mostrar un gesto hosco en cada taza! —echaron una mirada a su amiga mientras entraban en la tienda, riendo—. Relájate, Hermione; es una librería, no una biblioteca—.

Una hora más tarde o algo así, el trío emprendió su regreso, caminando. Estaban comenzando a cansarse, aburrirse, y listos para regresar. Harry siseó con dolor; automáticamente, su mano se alzó para frotar su cicatriz. Sus dos amigos aguardaron a ver si empeoraba, pero el dolor se fue tan rápidamente como había llegado. Harry les aseguró que se encontraba bien, preguntándose qué estaría sucediendo con Voldemort.

—Papá comentó que habría muchos juicios este mes. La mayoría de los Mortífagos capturados el verano pasado fueron enjuiciados, pero algunos todavía no habían sido procesados, y unos pocos dieron los nombres de otros Mortífagos que ahora tendrán un juicio—Ron hizo una pausa, mirando a su amigo, donde la cicatriz estaba mostrándose—. Éste puede ser un periodo duro para ti—continuó, pensando en cuánto dolor podría sufrir Harry si los juicios condenaban a muchos seguidores de la oscuridad—. Umm... Harry, estás un poco bajo en tus suministros de pociones, ¿verdad? —indagó, ruborizado. Estaba tratando de recordarle delicadamente que había utilizado algunos de sus suministros con Sev. El moreno sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rubor mientras asentía.

—Necesitamos conseguir más sin que Pomfrey nos descubra—dijo Harry. En ese momento Hermione intervino.

—No me digan que ustedes dos hicieron algo tan infantil como tomar poción para el dolor. Saben lo que ocurrió con ese estúpido Hufflepuff; todavía continúa en la sala de desintoxicación de San Mungo—.

—No soy el único que usa pociones inapropiadamente—señaló Ron.

No había tenido posibilidad de avergonzar a Harry por un largo tiempo, y ahora que sabía que su amigo conocía sobre su relación con Hermione y que llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo, quería devolver todas las veces que su amigo lo avergonzó sobre sus cartas para ella. El moreno lo miró, furioso.

—¡Ron, cállate! —gritó, incrédulo. Hermione observó que intercambiaban varias miradas acusadoras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica, alegremente—. ¿Qué hiciste? —.

—Tiene sentido—continuó Ron—. Él es un maestro de Pociones—.

Harry enrojeció aún más; no podía creer que Ron estuviera bromeando con eso. Es posible que fuera hora de poner una araña de goma en su cama.

—Ron, eso es personal—masculló con los labios apretados y rodando los ojos ante Hermione.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que tomar una poción para el dolor puede ser personal? —.

Ron estaba hiperventilando con la risa ante la pregunta de ella. Harry la jaló hacia un lado, lejos de un, ahora, histérico Ron.

—Hermione—habló pausado, mirando al pelirrojo y luego nuevamente a ella, sin permitir que Ron notara su sonrisa—. Lo que el CRETINO está tratando de decir—  _"que demonios, bien se puede poner algo de impacto"_ , pensó—, es que no sería personal si la poción fuera usada oralmente—.

Hermione bajó las cejas, reflexionando durante un momento. Parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba implicando. Una de sus manos tapó su boca abierta en asombro.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Harry! ¿Cuándo? ¿De verdad lo hiciste? —chilló, y lanzó sus brazos para abrazarlo, divagando—. Oh, Harry, sé que querías esperar. No querías estar simplemente con cualquiera. Él debe significar mucho para ti. No puedo creerlo—repitió—. Oh, y luego de la última cita con ... ¿cómo se llamaba? ... el chico rubio fresa, no creo que hayas estado lo suficientemente cerca de nadie por un tiempo. Él era demasiado egocéntrico para preocuparse por tus necesidades. Apenas puedo esperar a que me lo cuentes todo. Vamos a llevarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla—Harry se echó a reír ante sus divagaciones, en tanto Ron dejó de reír abruptamente.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso sobre Harry... quiero decir, sobre sus citas y todo eso? —.

—Francamente, Ron, solamente porque tú tengas la regla de no detalles—dobló sus dedos indicando comillas—, no quiere decir que yo tampoco quiera escucharlos—.

Ron jadeó.

—No quiero que mi novia ande escuchando detalles sobre esa clase de cosas—declaró, haciendo una mueca—. Ey, no es justo... -.

—Madura, Ron—dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo efectivamente—. ¿Sinceramente piensas que fue Pansy quien me dio consejos sobre la mayoría de las cosas que hago? —los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par. No deseaba sobre como ella sabía hacer esas cosas que le hacía con su lengua, sólo que se lo hubiera hecho solamente a él. Hermione había estado tentada a contarle sobre la demostración que Harry había hecho para ella, usado una bien formada banana, pero pensó que eso llevaría a Ron al límite.

Cuando todos se hubieron calmado, se dieron cuenta que todo había comenzado en el hecho de que Harry necesitaba más poción contra el dolor. Intentaron comprar un poco, pero el dependiente no se las vendería. Aunque ya eran adultos en el mundo mágico, seguían siendo estudiantes y estaba restringida para ellos. 'Al demonio con ese Hufflepuff, idiotas como él arruinaban a todos los demás'. Mientras ellos estaban aguardando en la fila, una lechuza descendió en picada hacia el boticario. Harry se congeló cuando escuchó como el empleado llamaba al fabricante de pociones residente.

—Debe haber ocurrido otra explosión en los laboratorios de Hogwarts. Están colocando una orden enorme con toda clase de vasos de precipitados, viales, y cosas de ese tipo—.

Los tres amigos abandonaron la tienda en silencio.

—Quizás comer en Las Tres Escobas sería una buena idea después de todo, no hay razón para apresurarnos en regresar— sugirió Ron. Ninguno le discutió.

Durante la callada comida, Harry reflexionó sobre lo que podría hacer para llegar a conocer a Severus, asumiendo que éste no lo maldijera primero. Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, una gran lechuza parda entregaba un mensaje a Albus Dumbledore.

> _Querido Albus_
> 
> _Espero que te encuentres bien. En vista de los recientes pedidos, sólo puedo esperar que Severus todavía siga de una pieza. Lamento preocuparte en el momento que más presiones tienes entre manos, pero me temo que este asunto requiere tu atención. El menor de los Weasley, creo que se llama Ronald, estuvo hoy en mi droguería intentando comprar pociones contra el dolor. Como ya sabes, mi política habitual es alertar a los padres, pero como Arthur es un buen amigo de ambos, sentí que era preferible que tú manejaras este asunto personalmente. Ciertamente, una carta formal a la casa Weasley tendría que agregarse al historial y estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo en que eso no es necesario. Confío en que podrás manejar este asunto. Gracias por tu atención._
> 
> _Te saluda atentamente_
> 
> _Ferdinand Jiggers_
> 
> _De Slug & Jiggers, Droguería_

Albus suspiró y colocó la carta sobre su escritorio. Tendría que averiguar esto. Una nota de agradecimiento al señor Jiggers por informarle, asegurándole que había hecho lo correcto al contactar con él, fue enviada en respuesta con la lechuza parda. Decidiendo que primero debía lidiar con el asunto más urgente, lanzó un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea.

—Severus—llamó, decidiendo que era hora de que tuvieran una conversación.

Tan pronto como pronunció el nombre un recipiente de vidrio conteniendo una sustancia verde se estrelló contra la repisa de la chimenea, estando a punto de bañarlo...

>> Severus, creo que es necesario que vengas a mi oficina para que podamos discutir esto frente a una taza de té—.

Snape gruñó y envió chispas hacia la otra esquina de la habitación. Estaba fuera de la línea de visión de Albus, pero por el chillido que se escuchó, algún pobre elfo doméstico, que seguramente estaría tratando de limpiar, acababa de salir asustado de la habitación. Albus se acercó a la chimenea.

>> No entiendo porqué estás tan enojado, te relacionaste espléndidamente con Harry. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? —.

Severus dejó de pasear por un minuto.

—El hecho de que no puedo poner mis manos sobre un giratiempo—.

Albus suspiró.

—Estás reaccionando exageradamente. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación del martes en el lago? Solo necesitas ser sincero contigo mismo. Si no odias a Harry, díselo y podremos terminar con toda esta insensatez—razonó el director, haciendo un gesto hacia el vidrio roto desperdigado por los alrededores.

—No es tan simple—contestó Severus, todavía dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

—Sí lo es. Necesitas salir, tomar aire fresco y tranquilizarte. ¿Por qué no les ahorras el viaje a unas cuantas lechuzas y vas tú mismo a retirar el pedido de la droguería? —.

Severus se mostró sorprendido por un momento. ¿Cómo sabía el hombre que había hecho un pedido? Quiso discutir, pero la sugerencia de Albus sobre el paseo era muy parecida a una orden. Sabiendo que el anciano no desistiría, salió a caminar.

Mientras se dirigía a los límites de la escuela para aparecerse, pasó por ese punto en el lago. Le parecía que podría ver a Harry ahí sentado, aguardando a que el sol se posara. Pero no, no estaba allí.

_"Casi es el atardecer, falta una hora o algo así. El tren llegará y los pasillos se volverán a llenar de detestables estudiantes. Albus es un anciano senil si piensa que todo es tan simple"_

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no había dado ni un pensamiento a si odiaba a Harry o no. Todavía estaba demasiado irritado sobre todo el asunto para pensar si odiaba al chico... bueno, más bien hombre, siendo honesto. Raramente se permitía sentir demasiado, y los recuerdos de esa semana estaban sobrecargados de unas emociones que pensaba habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo. En todos sus múltiples roles, Mortífago, espía, miembro de la Orden, y profesor, era asunto de auto preservación no permitirse frivolidades como encariñarse demasiado profundamente de otra persona. ¿O quizás era una excusa que utilizaba para mantener a la gente a raya?

* * *

Harry se sentó frente a la ventana en Las Tres Escobas; Hermione y Ron se sentaron juntos frente a él. La chica hablaba de lo celosa que estaba de que sus dos amigos pudieran aparecerse, pero sus padres querían que ella aguardara un poco más antes de tomar la prueba. Harry sólo escuchaba con poco entusiasmo, todavía continuaba pensando en Sev. Al principio creyó que, dado que estaba pensando tan continuamente en él, estaba empezando a ver personas parecidas a Snape. Pero no, quien estaba caminando calle abajo era el alto, oscuro y pensativo hombre. Observó al meditabundo maestro de Pociones caminar profundamente hundido en sus pensamientos. Parecía deslizarse en lugar de caminar. Harry se preguntó si había trabajado en hacer que su túnica fluyera de esa forma tras él o si lo hacía sin esfuerzo. Lucía natural. Observó cómo los brazos de Sev estaban a los lados, apenas balanceándose, y el botón superior de su camisa era apenas visible. Su rostro carente de emoción...estaba mirando directamente hacia él. Harry se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta que el hombre lo había visto. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sorprendido, y le ofreció una débil sonrisa. Severus lo miró con furia y se alejó rápidamente.

* * *

El cielo no estaba brillante y el bar estaba bien iluminado; eso permitió a Severus divisar aquellos brillantes ojos verdes a la distancia. Harry había estado observando a través de la ventana, sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular, perdido en sus pensamientos. Había sido obvio el momento en que el chico lo había visto. Era una sensación extraña saber que alguien estaba observándote.

_"¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta que lo vi haciendo esto? Ah, ahora lo sabe. Sus expresiones son tan fáciles de leer; el rubor le sienta bien. Está inseguro, pero me sonríe, y siento como las esquinas de mi boca comienzan a curvarse. Subo la máscara con rapidez. Estoy furioso conmigo mismo. Lo vi por sólo dos minutos y casi sonreí. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo no sonrío!"_

—¡Maldito Potter, y no puedo matarlo! —refunfuñó.

—No, Severus, no podemos; pero no te preocupes, el tiempo llegará—se escuchó una voz familiar. Severus alzó bruscamente la cabeza para ver a su antiguo compañero del crimen.

—Lucius, Draco—dijo con un brusco asentimiento.

_"Estoy perdiendo mi toque si ellos han podido acercarse sin que lo notara. Este tipo de distracciones son peligrosas"_

—Hola, Profesor—saludó Draco con cortesía. Siempre cortés, después de todo era un Malfoy.

—¿Ocupada semana en el Ministerio, Lucius? —.

—Pues, sí, muy ocupada—contestó el aludido con malevolencia—. El juicio de Nott será a finales de esta semana; el resultado será significativo—hizo una pausa—. En cualquiera de las formas—.

Severus no contestó, pero asintió lentamente, conviniendo.

 


	18. Buscando Respuestas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus Snape entró a través de las grandes puertas de roble de la entrada principal, su mente todavía en Lucius. Había sido una reunión especialmente tranquila. El rubio había estado allí para comprar algunas cosas a su mocoso consentido y así mantenerlo tranquilo por un tiempo. Fue una suerte para él que, de todas las personas que podían haber escuchado su estúpida perorata sobre querer matar al Niño Que Vivió, fueran los oídos de Lucius los que captaran sus palabras.

_"Seguramente, puede que reporte ese pequeño comentario, lo que me colocaría en una mejor posición, a menos que piense que ha sido planeado de alguna manera. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, según se mire, fue obvio para Lucius que yo no era el de siempre. Esta tarde resultó todo un juego verbal. Él nunca hablaría de asuntos importantes delante de Draco, a menos que quisiera, intencionalmente, conseguir que el chico creyera que estaba siendo tomado en cuenta para algo, cuando Lucius necesitará algún favor de su hijo"_

Albus, quien casi lo había emboscado, interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre Malfoy. Severus entregó sus paquetes a un elfo doméstico que el director llamó, dándole instrucciones de llevarlos a las mazmorras mientras el maestro de Pociones iba con él a tomar una taza de té. Pronto, Severus se encontró sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de Albus, aceptando una taza de Dragonwell*. Mordisqueó una galleta mientras reflexionaba que nunca antes había aceptado los manjares que el anciano ofrecía.

_"¿Me lo ofreció? ¿Sólo me lo dio y yo me lo comí sin pensar?"_

Claro, había habido ocasionas en que el viejo tonto había tenido en sus manos una bolsa de galletas que se veían pecadoramente deliciosas, llenas de chocolate y nueces, pero él siempre las había rechazado.

—Algo pasa con mi marca—musitó Severus, más para si mismo que para Albus.

—Parecería que la transición de regreso a tu viejo yo ha tenido algunos efectos—.

En anciano notó como su subordinado lo miraba con furia y bajaba la galleta que había olvidado que estaba sosteniendo, sacudiendo las inexistentes migajas de su túnica.

 _"¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil aceptar que estás disfrutando esto?"_ , pensó Albus, observando silenciosamente como Severus se deshacía del dulce.

>> Son los placeres sencillos de la vida los que hacen que valga la pena vivirla—.

Éste no era un comentario que Albus hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales, pero de eso se trataba esa reunión, después de todo.

—Ya disfruté suficiente de mí mismo durante una semana, muchas gracias—.

—Creo que estás siendo muy severo contigo mismo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa sobre tus vacaciones? —.

—¡Albus, pasé toda la semana con tu Chico de Oro! —Severus echó humo al ver que los ojos azules brillaban más aún—. Querías que esto sucediera, Albus, sé cómo trabajas. Pensaste que si me regresabas como un adolescente cabeza hueca, me haría amigo de Harry y de todos los demás, y eso ayudaría a nuestros futuros planes como miembros de la Orden. Pero hay algo que realmente quiero saber, Albus; ¿Planeaste todo esto o no esperabas que nos acercáramos? —.

El tono de Severus no auguraba nada bueno. Tranquilamente, Albus dio un sorbo a su té y mordisqueó una galleta. Esto enfureció al hombre más joven aún más.

—¿Es tan horrible que ustedes dos se hayan llevado mejor de lo que yo esperaba? —.

 _"Así que él no había planeado todo. Pero, ¿cuánto?"_ , se preguntó Sev.

—¿Sabías que Harry es gay? —.

_"¿Sabías que era virgen? ¡Ésa sería la palabra clave aquí!"_

Estaba tan ocupado en su diatriba interna, que casi ignoró el hecho de que el director le estaba hablando.

—No, Severus; no estaba consciente de sus preferencias sexuales. Aunque, con la escuela casi vacía, el señor Potter tuvo oportunidad de relajarse y ser él mismo. Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta de que estaba bastante unido a ti—.

—Eso es obsceno, Albus—fue prácticamente un gruñido.

—Ustedes podían hacer una buena pareja. No vi nada obsceno en eso, Severus—.

_"No lo viste en la ducha"_

Severus casi se tapó la boca con la mano. Mentalmente, rebobinó la última línea, asegurándose de que no lo había dicho en voz alta. No se perdería en eso ahora. Siempre había estado en control de su mente y cuerpo; no pensaría de ese modo. No pensaría en Harry en la ducha. Se lo estaba repitiendo a si mismo, pero sólo el pensamiento de Harry en la ducha estaba teniendo sus efectos. Llevó la mano a su sien, tal como había hecho mientras Albus recitaba el encantamiento que le regresaría sus recuerdos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Una buena pareja? Francamente, Albus, a veces pienso que te faltan unos cuantos tornillos—.

El anciano ignoró el comentario y levantó una galleta para mordisquearla.

—Te dije eso porque es la verdad; Harry terminará Hogwarts en un par de meses y ambos deberán trabajar estrechamente. Creo que le debes a él, y a ti mismo, ser sincero sobre tus sentimientos—.

—Albus, mis sentimientos son irrelevantes. Harry pasó la semana con mi yo de dieciocho años, a ciegas. Yo no soy esa persona. Demonios, Albus, nunca fui esa persona; siempre hubo algo que me impidiera relajarme y abrirme—.

—Tus sentimientos nunca serán irrelevantes, Severus. Sé que tienes arraigado ese profundo sentimiento de arrepentimiento, pero ya sabes cómo siento respecto a eso—.

_"Sí, sí. Sé que piensas que ya he pagado mi deuda y que debería permitirme vivir de nuevo. ¡Ni hablar, maldición!"_

>> Si piensas que Harry no te conoce, entonces déjale descubrir la persona que eres—.

 _"Oh, por supuesto, Albus, simplemente me confesaré ante él. Entonces, cuando vea el hombre que soy y corra gritando, me quedaré solo y expuesto, de nuevo"_ , pensó Severus, pero no dijo nada.

Un extenso silencio y varias galletas más tarde, Albus dejó escapar un suspiro.

>> Severus, ¿puedo sugerir que integres tus pensamientos de la última semana con los de ahora? —el más joven lo miró, perplejo—. ¿Todavía tienes el pergamino en el que estabas haciendo las anotaciones? —Sev sintió el papel doblado en el bolsillo de su túnica y asintió—. Encuentra las respuestas a tus preguntas, Severus. Cuando tengas todas tus respuestas, sabrás como te sientes realmente. Entonces, tus emociones no estarán divididas, y podrás actuar de la mejor forma según tus sentimientos—.

Severus asintió y se levantó para partir. No habló. Albus tenía razón es eso último; tendría que conseguir las respuestas a sus preguntas. Al menos, él pondría todo en su lugar y recuperaría el control. Todavía quería gritarle, decirle lo que habían hecho Harry y él, pero no sería esa noche. Esperaría hasta estar sereno y poder disfrutarlo más. Si jugaba sus cartas correctamente, puede que hasta pudiera ser capaz de impactar al anciano.

Albus no sonrió mientras su chico abandonaba su oficina, consciente de que eso lo enfurecería más aún, pero el brillo regresó. Tomaría un buen tiempo para que Severus se reconciliara con este asunto, y eso estaba bien, ya que Harry seguiría siendo un estudiante por un par de meses más. La sonrisa apareció al tiempo que la puerta era cerrada. Severus no se había referido ni una sola vez al joven como 'Potter' cuando usaba su nombre; lo había llamado Harry durante toda la conversación. Sí, tomaría algo de tiempo, pero las cosas funcionarían.

* * *

Mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes desempacaban lo llevado en vacaciones y se preparaban para comenzar nuevamente las clases al día siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la sala común, pero Harry no tomó su lugar habitual reclinado contra su amiga. Echó la culpa al calor, pero la verdad era que, si no podía acurrucarse contra Severus, no sentía bien inclinarse sobre nadie más por el momento. Por su parte, Ron asumió que, dado que ahora sabía sobre Hermione y él, estaba en su derecho al tomar el lugar del sofá al lado de su novia.

Hablaron mayormente de cosas sin importancia; Harry se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en qué podría hacer para comunicarse con Sev. Al menos, trató de pensar en las formas de resolverlo, pero en todas terminaba pensando sobre de los cambios que habría entre 'Sev' y 'Severus' en su estado actual. Harry sintió un aleteó en el pecho; era la franela que los gemelos le habían regalado. La camiseta roja tenía una snitch dorada que se agitaba ocasionalmente alrededor de las llamativas letras negras que rezaban: ¡Que Buen Partido!

Era una camiseta muy apretada, que le hacía estremecer si la snitch volaba demasiado sobre el pezón. Los recuerdos de Sev lavando el endurecido punto corrían por su mente.

Una ardiente lengua alternando lamidas con suaves mordiscos sobre su carne. Mordisqueando y chupando un camino a lo largo de su cuello, subiendo hacia la sensible piel detrás de su oreja derecha.

La presión en los jeans negros de Harry aumentaba y luchó por no gemir mientras sentía el aire cálido soplar sobre su cuello y orejas. De pronto, se dio cuenta que era real; la ardiente respiración que estaba sintiendo era aire fluyendo tras él. Era una gran lechuza marrón perteneciente a la escuela.

—¿De quién es? Acabamos de ver a todos en la cena—preguntó Ron con curiosidad. Hermione abrió el sobre con cuidado. Las únicas personas que conocía que le enviarían una lechuza y no estaban en la escuela en ese momento eran el resto de los Weasleys. La letra era demasiado elegante para que perteneciera a uno de los gemelos. La reconoció rápidamente, de sus ensayos de Pociones; era de Severus.

Dentro del sobre había una nota y otro sobre más pequeño con el nombre de Harry. Hermione leyó la nota y sonrió. Ron y Harry la observaron, expectantes, pero ella guardó las notas sin decir nada.

—¿Y bien? —interrogó Ron.

—¿Bien qué? —replicó ella, traviesa. Ron lanzó sus manos al aire con exasperación y la chica rió de lo dramático e impaciente que podía ser—. Tú, querido Ron, necesitas aprender la diferencia entre mantener un secreto y permitir al otro algo de privacidad—.

Las palabras fueron firmes, pero la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro. Ron se recostó en el asiento, mirando a Harry en busca de comprensión.

—A mí no me mires, compañero. Se cuando no meterme con esa mujer—declaró Harry, bromeando a su amigo mientras Hermione subía hacia el dormitorio de las chicas—. Ya sabes—continuó, luego de una pausa—. Desde que sus líneas se redondearon, Hermione tiene un lindo trasero—.

Ron, quien también estaba observando como la chica se retiraba escaleras arriba, lo miró boquiabierto.

—Pensaba que no te iban las chicas—el rostro de Ron se crispó. No estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse con Harry revisando el trasero de Hermione. Sólo se sentía cómodo con la cercanía física de ellos porque sabía que su amigo nunca pensaría en ella de esa forma.

Harry observó su expresión con diversión. Se sentó cómodamente en su gran sillón, estirando una pierna sobre el apoyabrazos.

—Ron, no tengo que sentirme atraído hacia alguien para apreciar su figura—había comenzado, muy seguro y cómodo con algunas cosas que Ron todavía estaba asimilando.

—Es sólo que resulta un poco extraño escucharte hablando de esa manera sobre Mione—.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, guardaré mis comentarios sobre su cuerpo para mí mismo, o al menos no los haré frente a ti—dijo con un guiño—. ¿Eso significa que Hermione y yo no podemos hablar sobre tu cuerpo tampoco? —.

No pudo evitar reír ante la ridícula expresión en el rostro de Ron. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y su boca también, pero sus labios seguían juntos. Harry se preguntó brevemente cómo podía Hermione besar una boca que ponía una expresión tan estúpida. Ron, por su parte, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, el pensar en su mejor amigo, un chico, discutiendo con su novia sobre su cuerpo, le hacía alucinar; pero por otra, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Después de todo, le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

—¿Tú y Mione hablan sobre mí? ¿Sobre mi... cuerpo? —preguntó tímidamente, dudando de si realmente deseaba una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Harry sonrió. Iba a divertirse apenas un poquito con él. Se inclinó y miró el cuerpo de Ron, revisándolo claramente de los pies a la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban en su segunda inspección cuando el pelirrojo se retorció en el sofá, inquieto. No dejó que el pobre sufriera demasiado.

—Relájate, Ron. Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo—el otro dio un suspiro de alivio—. Ella sólo me ha dicho cuanto disfruta de un hombre alto, como tú—.

Era cierto, Hermione le había dicho eso, junto con muchas otras cosas, pero Harry sabía que era preferible no decir demasiado. Ron probablemente alucinaría si supiera cuan detalladas eran las conversaciones que sostenía con Hermione.

>> —Ey—exclamó, ante una idea repentina—. Todavía podremos tener nuestra 'noche de cita' después que terminemos Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —.

A inicios de ese último año, Ron había entrado en contacto con otros buenos jugadores de ajedrez. Se reunían a jugar una vez a la semana, y muy pronto, éste se convirtió en un tiempo que Harry y Hermione utilizaban para pasar juntos. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron los rumores de que ellos estaban saliendo. Al principio, lo tomaron como una noche que utilizaban para revisar las tareas, pero pronto se convirtieron en noches de cerveza de mantequilla, con Harry derramando secretos de sus citas con los chicos que había conocido. Hermione escuchaba embelesada las experiencias de su amigo y sobre cómo se sentía en sus relaciones, si podían llamarse así. Hablaban especialmente del amor, sobre como complacer a un hombre. Algunos días conversaban sobre el futuro que esperaban tener, mientras otras noches, Harry describía con todo detalle cómo usar su lengua para lograr que un hombre se derritiera. Hermione no era mojigata, pero al haber crecido sin hermanos ni hermanas, y con dos chicos por amigos, no había logrado oportunidad de tener 'conversaciones de chicas', como hacían el resto de las muchachas. Estas charlas dieron un giro a su relación. Y tampoco resultaron mal para Ron. Puede que él no supiera de lo que hablaban esas noches, pero Harry ciertamente había notado un paso algo más animado en Ron, la noche que seguía a la 'noche de cita'.

—¿Noche de cita? Oh, sí; en realidad, yo también estaba pensando sobre eso. Entre tú y yo Harry, creo que Hermione debe extrañarme la noche que juego ajedrez, porque la noche siguiente, habitualmente 'hace algo al respecto', si sabes a lo que me refiero—.

Harry solo sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Muchos tramos de escaleras más abajo de la torre Gryffindor, en lo profundo de las mazmorras, el maestro de Pociones se encontraba en sus aposentos privados, revisando las preguntas que se había hecho a si mismo durante los últimos siete días. Se sentó frente a un escritorio ubicado en un lado de su salita de estar. Era un escritorio pequeño, utilizado para actividades personales, cartas, su calendario, y otras cosas que le agradaba hacer en un sitio tranquilo, a diferencia del enorme escritorio de trabajo de su oficina, que estaba repleto de papeles por calificar, listas de ingredientes, y las publicaciones mensuales de Maestros de Pociones de Gran Bretaña. Se reclinó en su silla de cuero de respaldo alto, revisando la lista. Al principio, sus ojos nadaron a lo largo del pergamino arrugado, logrando irritarse nuevamente mientras sus pensamientos viajaban en diversas direcciones.

_"Analizaré esto sistemáticamente. Conseguiré las respuestas y luego tendré toda mi información correcta. Le diré al chico que se vaya a la mierda"._

Feliz con su plan, Severus sacó un pliego limpio de pergamino y lo dividió en tres categorías:

> _01) Preguntas que puedo contestar.  
>  02) Cuestiones que preguntaré a Albus.  
>  03) Preguntas que tendré que investigar._

Sus pensamientos derivaron hacia Hermione Granger y su ofrecimiento para ayudarlo con algunas de las respuestas si lo necesitaba. Él la había evitado, pero internamente le daba crédito por haber manejado la embarazosa situación entre ellos con mucha madurez. Su habilidad para investigar los hechos y analizar las cosas antes de permitir que sus emociones enturbiaran el problema siempre la beneficiaba, y eso era necesario para hacer contrapeso a las reacciones de su novio Weasley.

La lista fue reescrita, poniendo o quitando alguna que otra pregunta mientras clasificaba las cosas a su conveniencia.

> _01) ¿Harry había salido del armario?_  
>  02) ¿Albus sabía que era gay?  
>  03) ¿Por qué Dobby me teme?  
>  04) ¿Sé porqué Harry toma pociones?  
>  05) ¿Recuerdo a Sirius Black?  
>  06) ¿Qué sé sobre el ataque a su casa?  
>  07) ¿Por qué estaban esos barrotes en la ventana de Harry?  
>  08) ¿Harry tiene cosquillas? (Sólo algo de información almacenada para futura referencia)  
>  09) ¿Por qué tengo que dejar la enfermería, pero Ron no?  
>  10) ¿El martes será buen día para ayudar a Hagrid con el caballo volador?  
>  11) ¿Por qué no alcancé mi meta de convertirme en Maestro de Pociones?

_P1: ¿Harry había salido del armario?_ Severus leyó la pregunta, pensando que eso ya lo había averiguado. Cuando escribió esa pregunta, el joven aún no le había contado sobre sus pasadas experiencias, o falta de ellas. Harry lo había estado convenciendo de cuanto había hecho su yo mayor por él, y eso, según palabras del propio Gryffindor, era el irrevocable regalo que le había dado Severus.

 _"¿Cómo puede pensar que yo soy especial?"_ , reflexionó el hombre.

Levantó su taza de té, y estaba a punto de lanzarla contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación, cuando respiró profundamente, tomó un sorbo de líquido y bajó la taza nuevamente. Se sentía bien volver a ser el hombre que había hecho del autocontrol una forma de vida. Originalmente, había ido hacia el armario de licores, pero lo pensó mejor. Necesitaba conservar la mente clara y un agradable y tranquilizante té le ayudaría a conseguirlo. Su mente divagó. En verdad disfrutaba regalarse cosas como las galletas dulces que comía Albus, pero solamente en sus aposentos privados, donde no hubiera ojos que observaran que era, de hecho, humano.

Bien, debía regresar a las preguntas o se tardaría hasta el Banquete de Despedida y entonces ya no importaría. Reflexionó que esa idea tenía su mérito; podría ignorar todo esto y seguir adelante. No, quizás no. La pregunta uno fue marcada como algo que ya sabía.

 _P2: ¿Albus sabía que era gay?_ Reflexionó por un momento y se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro de lo que había querido decir cuando escribió esa pregunta. Era una de las primeras cosas que se había preguntado. Lo más probable, es que se estuviera refiriendo a si mismo; pero eso ya no importaba. Albus había estado consciente de que Sev era gay por años, y ahora sabía que Harry también lo era.

 _El número tres._ Severus bufó mientras leía nuevamente la pregunta. ¡Maldito elfo doméstico, le había temido! Hizo nota mental de que, en todo caso, ese elfo tendría que contestar sus preguntas de porqué asumió que su yo mayor sabría las respuestas. La criatura parecía bastante encariñada con Harry; sería bueno interrogarlo. ¿Dónde conseguía las pociones el elfo? ¿Cuál era la política en esto? A los estudiantes no les era permitido almacenar pociones. Una vez más, el Niño Que Vivió recibía un trato especial. Ese pensamiento había llegado de manera tan inconsciente que Severus tuvo que sacudir la cabeza por un momento para revaluar cómo sus reacciones habían cambiado a piloto automático. Su recuerdo del 'mal sueño' de Harry era alarmante. ¿Por qué él no sabía nada sobre esos sueños? ¿Eran sobre el ataque a su casa, de la muerte de Black? Le diría a Harry lo que sabía del día del ataque, ¿pero cuando?

Mientras Severus reflexionaba sobre estas primeras preguntas, se dio cuenta que tenía las respuestas a algunas, pero las demás sólo originaban más interrogantes. Sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos.

Esperanza. Lo único que Harry dijo que no se permitía a si mismo. La única cosa que me agradeció por darle. Él me dio sus secretos, se entregó completamente a mí, ¿Y yo qué le di a cambio? Esperanza.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Esta vez, la taza de té se reunió con la pared.

Caminó sobre los fragmentos de porcelana china que una vez fueran su taza, entró en su habitación y se despojó de la túnica. Se encaramó a la cama, a pesar de saber que el sueño lo evadiría esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**  *Dragonwell: Un té verde al parecer muy fino y costoso.


	19. Diez Puntos Menos Para Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus estaba acostado en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Quizás fuera todo lo que le bullía en la mente, o quizás que extrañaba dormir con sus miembros enredados con los de un capacitado jugador de quidditch. Incluso pensó en poner un hechizo de silencio mientras se removía en la cama.

 _"Es absurdo, no dormimos muchas noches juntos. Bueno, hubo una vez en que durmió junto a mí en el lago. ¿A dónde iría Harry ese día con Ron y su mamá?"_ , reflexionaba Severus.

El sonido de la puerta de su dormitorio al abrirse le sobresaltó. Harry le sonrió, radiante; sólo sus ojos verdes podían opacar el brillo de su sonrisa. Severus no había notado lo que el chico vestía al entrar en la habitación, pero cuando se trepó a la cama sólo llevaba puesta su sonrisa.

—Te extrañé—murmuró.

—Harry, no deberías estar aquí, hay reglas... —.

La lengua de Harry asaltó su boca. Severus apenas podía respirar, con el chico atacando su boca con tal intensidad.

—Las reglas no se aplican a mí—musitó, mordisqueando su pezón.

—¿Cómo lograste entrar? —Sev se estremeció cuando el otro mordió un poco más fuerte—. Las protecciones, lograste pasar mis protecciones—.

—¿Vas a seguir preocupándote por cada pequeña cosa sin importancia o vas a relajarte y disfrutar lo que podemos tener? —.

Lo que fuera que Severus iba a decir, se evaporó de su mente. Las palabras en la punta de su lengua fueron reemplazadas por gemidos de éxtasis cuando Harry engullo todo su mástil de un golpe. Dejó escapar un estremecido suspiro cuando el joven retrocedió con fuerza y empujó de nuevo, tomando cada pulgada sin esfuerzo. Sev aferró el cabello de Harry en apretados puños, acelerando el paso. Estaba muy cerca del orgasmo. La sensación era casi excesiva, una ardiente boca húmeda succionando con fuerza, los mechones de cabello entre sus puños, el ardiente dolor en su antebrazo. ¿Dolor?

La sensación de placer se fue apagando mientras la conciencia del dolor aumentaba. Severus despertó sobresaltado para darse cuenta de que su visitante nocturno había sido sólo un sueño. Inconscientemente, frotó su brazo, donde la marca oscura quemaba. No dolía terriblemente, ya que no había sido llamado. Era simplemente un recuerdo de su servidumbre. Habitualmente, significaba que pronto sería llamado; algo debía estar molestando al Señor Oscuro. Quizás, los próximos juicios.

Severus abrió un gabinete de su espacioso cuarto de baño, tomando una gran toalla verde. Esa habitación era más lujosa de lo que se esperaría disfrutara un 'cretino grasiento'. De hecho, era más agradable que la mayoría de los baños de los profesores; pero claro, él era el único profesor que luego de regresar de las reuniones de los Mortífagos necesitaba remojarse en un baño caliente.

En una esquina del recinto había una gran ducha de cristal. Varias regaderas apuntaban desde diferentes direcciones. Entró en la ducha caliente. Un chorro de agua cayó sobre su cabeza, mientras otros dos masajeaban su espalda. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que todavía estaba duro a causa del sueño.

 _"Chiquillo exasperante"_ , pensó.  _"¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que encontrarme en la ducha, con una erección, debido a él?"._

Se enjabonó, cerrando los ojos y dejando que los recuerdos de su sueño inundaran su mente. Claro, era conflictivo estar enfurecido por lo que había pasado esa semana y pensar sobre eso mientras se estaba masturbando bajo la ducha, pero lidiaría con el conflicto después; por ahora, sólo el pensamiento de Harry succionando su polla llenaba su mente. Inseguro de si deseaba que los pensamientos de Harry permanecieran más tiempo, o si los dejaba de lado para ver al Gryffindor real en el desayuno, tomó un largo tiempo bombeando su erección para liberarse. Eventualmente, acabó con un estremecimiento, respirando con fuerza contra la pared de vidrio, sobre la que ni siquiera había notado que estaba inclinado.

Después de ponerse el champú y conseguir una sorprendente cantidad de espuma, pensó en que no había hecho ninguna poción durante una semana. No tenía necesidad de usar el tónico para el cabello que lo mantenía agrupado, previniendo que cualquier mechón se convirtiera en un ingrediente indeseado dentro del caldero. Eso, y el estar inclinado sobre una poción burbujeante durante horas, hacía que su cabello se enrollara como el de Hermione Granger en un día lluvioso. Cuando llevaba el cabello más largo, estaba muy bien tener un poco de ondas, pero no era algo práctico para un maestro de pociones. Había un hechizo que mantenía el cabello en su lugar. Originalmente, era un hechizo que usaban las brujas vanidosas para tratar de mantener sus peinados, pero una vez había leído en una revista de Pociones que algunos expertos habían estado usando el mismo hechizo como una alternativa al tónico. Sus pensamientos regresaron al día en que había usado este hechizo en clase de Pociones, durante su sexto año.

**_Flashback_ **

Unos jóvenes James Potter y Sirius Black entraron en el aula de Pociones para encontrar a Severus Snape ya en su mesa de trabajo, con los ingredientes listos y organizados. Ellos habían descubierto que, la semana anterior, Snape había estado practicando los hechizos de ocultamiento que habían aprendido ese año. Al principio, nadie notó los sutiles cambios, pero para el fin de la semana, fue Sirius el que lo reconoció. Aunque de haberlo sabido al inicio sólo se hubieran reído a su costa, en ese momento era más divertido hacerle una travesura a Snape cuando éste no estaba consciente.

—Finite Incantatum— murmuró Sirius en voz baja, apuntando con su varita al desprevenido Slytherin. James resopló mientras los moderados rasgos del rostro de Snape regresaron a la nariz ganchuda con que había nacido. Él no se dio cuenta que su hechizo de glamour había desaparecido, ni que el encantamiento de su cabello también. Veinte minutos más tarde, su ahora poción azul, que se suponía fuera violeta, estaba arruinada.

—Señor Snape—habló la profesora, arrastrando las palabras, al echar un vistazo al caldero del muchacho—. Va a tener que esmerarse más si quiere ofrecerse como aprendiz el año entrante. ¿Azul? Sólo dos cosas harían que se volviera azul, que haya picado mal el jengibre, o que haya agregado inadvertidamente un cabello humano. ¿Cuál de las dos cree que fue? —preguntó, tirando de un largo mechón del negro cabello del joven.

Él sabía que había hechizado su cabello para que permaneciera aglutinado. Entonces lo entendió. Bajó la vista para ver que su nariz había regresado a su aspecto normal, justo en el momento que un puñado de risas estallaban en el fondo del recinto. Frunció el ceño mientras los bromistas Gryffindor disfrutaban de su miseria.

>> Tiene treinta y cinco minutos para terminar la poción, señor Snape. Sugiero que se apresure—.

Severus gruñó, no había manera de que pudiera preparar todos los ingredientes y tener la poción lista en el tiempo requerido.

Uno de los ingredientes que aún tenía Severus se 'deslizó' de su mano, aterrizando limpiamente en el otro extremo de la habitación y golpeando a Black. Upss. Esto hizo que rojos verdugones se formaran en la cara del Gryffindor. Luego que se le pidiera a James que llevara a Sirius a la enfermería, Severus ayudo alegremente a limpiar el abandonado puesto de trabajo de los Gryffindor, tomando para si mismo los ingredientes que allí estaban preparados. Treinta y cuatro minutos después su poción estaba terminada, y la clase fue despedida. La profesora camino hasta donde se encontraba el único estudiante que aún permanecía en el aula.

—Desde el punto de vista práctico, Severus, no hay lugar para la vanidad en la elaboración de pociones. La belleza la encontrarás aquí, en el suave hervor de un caldero. Ese momento, justo antes que esta poción comenzó a burbujear, cambiando de rosa a violeta, eso es belleza—.

Severus no sabía si estar de acuerdo con la mujer o no, pero sabía que tendría que ser práctico, si siempre iba a tener Black ahí, contrariándolo.

**_Fin Flashback_ **

De nuevo en el presente, Severus pensó en Sirius Black otro momento. Por lo pronto, tenía que continuar con las actividades del día, pero tendría que hacer algo de tiempo para reflexionar sobre ese fatídico día. El día en que los Mortífagos atacaron el número cuatro de Privet Drive. El día que observó a Sirius Black lanzar su último suspiro. Le debía a Harry contarle lo que sabía. Si no otra cosa, al menos le debía eso.

* * *

En los pasillos, los estudiantes comenzaron su invasión hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Ron caminó junto a Hermione entre una muchedumbre de estudiantes que se reunían por primera vez desde el regreso de las vacaciones. Harry les había dicho que se adelantaran. Tenía tanto en la mente que no había dormido bien la noche anterior y todavía se estaba vistiendo.

—¿Que significa eso de que la nota es para Harry, pero no se la das todavía? —interrogó Ron.

—Justo lo que dije. La nota que él me envió pedía que le diera la otra a Harry en la clase de Pociones, y eso es lo que voy a hacer—dijo ella, enfurruñada—. Pienso que es romántico, e incluso si todavía está enfadado por todo esto, en el fondo sigue siendo Sev. Realmente, no sé a qué espera pasa solicitar mi ayuda ahora que ha regresado a la normalidad, pero al menos puedo ayudarlo con esto—declaró, con una extraña expresión a la que Ron no estaba acostumbrado. Era una de esas pocas veces en las que ella dejaba de lado la lógica y se permitía fantasear sobre lo que podría pasar. Incluso si ella no estaba directamente involucrada, aún así le parecía una idea romántica.

—Esperemos que Snape no te vea pasando notas o conseguirás tu primera detención desde que eres Premio Anual. Demonios, él sabe que lo vas a hacer, ya que te envió esto en primer lugar—gruñó Ron. Hermione rió y tomó la mano de su novio. Para variar, se sentía bien sostener su mano en público. En la mesa Gryffindor, los estudiantes mantenían alegres conversaciones sobre sus vacaciones. Harry llegó poco después que sus amigos. Al verlo llegar sosteniendo una cámara, Ron supo, sin lugar a duda, que iba a hablar con Colin esa mañana. Así, no se sorprendió cuando no se sentó frente a él sino unos asientos más allá, justo donde estaba sentado Colin. Ron explicó a Hermione sobre la foto que les había tomado a Harry y a Sev a principios de la semana anterior. Asumió que su amigo estaba pidiéndole que la revelara para él. Cuando Harry dio la vuelta e iba a sentarse con ellos, la mesa empezó a llenarse, así que se quedó sentado con Colin y su hermano menor para desayunar.

Harry lanzó otra mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores; Snape no había llegado a desayunar. Se sirvió unos huevos. Esta vez, cuando sus ojos regresaron a la mesa principal, encontró los ojos del profesor Dumbledore, observándolo. El anciano le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de regresar a su conversación con la profesora McGonagall. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que Colin le estaba hablando, ofreciéndole mostrarle algunas de las fotografías que había tomado en el último año. Aparentemente, luego de años de fotografiar a todo el mundo, tenía una colección bastante amplia. Harry le explicó que Ron y él habían tomado una foto con su cámara y le preguntó si podía quedarse con ella cuando el rollo fuera revelado. El otro chico le ofreció tenerlo listo para esa noche. Para cuando Harry se movió para sentarse frente a Ron, la mesa estaba empezando a vaciarse.

—¿Todo bien, compañero? —indagó el pelirrojo. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, estoy bien, sólo algo cansado. Me cicatriz me tuvo despierto en la madrugada. No fue gran cosa, sólo dolor de cabeza. Recuérdame que todavía necesito reemplazar esa poción, y no puedo pedírsela a Pomfrey—.

—¿Por qué no vas directo a la fuente? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Eso te daría una razón para hablar con él? —.

—Él necesita tiempo para serenarse. Recuerda para lo que fue usada. Creo que es mejor que ésa no sea nuestra primera conversación—.

Ron le llamo gallina y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de ambos.

Las clases parecieron durar eternamente ese día. Durante el descanso que tuvieron a media mañana, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a ver a Hagrid. Mientras el semi gigante aprendía un hechizo para limpiar un establo sin utilizar una pala, Ron fue a las mazmorras con un vial de poción vacío en su bolsillo y una expresión de determinación en el rostro.

Severus estaba sentado ante su escritorio, revisando la prueba sorpresa que había dado en su primera clase. Con su exabrupto del día anterior, había tenido poco tiempo para preparar su trabajo. Siempre tenía pruebas relámpago a la mano, por si alguna reunión con los Mortífagos le impedía organizar los ingredientes para su día de clases. Casi se sintió agradecido del toque en la puerta, que apartó su atención de la peor calificación posible para una prueba. Terribles Hufflepuffs.

—Adelante—la puerta se abrió lentamente. Determinado o no, Ron no se sentía muy seguro de ser el primero en hablarle al Snape adulto—. ¿Qué quiere, Weasley? —

Ron dio unos pocos pasos vacilantes hacia el enorme escritorio, sacando de su bolsillo el recipiente vacío.

—Harry pensó que era mejor no molestarlo— _"sabio él"_ —. Pero necesita rellenar esto—.

_"Oh, mierda"_

—¿Y me está diciendo esto por...? —.

Ron arrastró los pies, pensando en lo que quería decir.

—Le aconseje que, sencillamente, se lo dijera a Pomfrey—.

—Madame Pomfrey—le corrigió Snape.

—Sí, le aconsejé que le dijera que la derramó y ella le daría una nueva, pero se negó—.

Severus reflexionó un momento sobre el asunto.

_"¿Esto significa que Weasley piensa que fue derramada? ¿Él no sabe? Ciertamente, Pomfrey le hubiera dado una nueva poción de haberla derramado, a menos que quiera la poción para algo o alguien más"_

—Si Potter consigue su poción con Madame Pomfrey, es con ella con quien debería estar hablando. Siempre ha sido contra las reglas que un estudiante tenga pociones en sus habitaciones. Todos los demás alumnos van a la enfermería por medicinas. Sólo porque alguien más esté inclinado a doblar las reglas por el Niño de Oro, no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacerlo—.

—Pero usted... —.

—¿Yo qué? —la voz bajó hasta un tono helado.

_"Cuidado, Weasley"_

—Pero ustedes dos son amigos—.

Severus se levantó correctamente, mirando al muchacho con furia.

_"Maldición, ya está muy alto. No importa, todavía es escuálido"_

—¿Amigos? Intente 'profesor y estudiante'—.

Ron estaba un tanto decepcionado de que las cosas entre Harry y el Snape viejo parecía que iban a ir justo como él imaginaba que irían, pero era un Gryffindor y no se daba por vencido.

—Sí, bien, 'mi amigo' el profesor Flitwick y yo jugaremos ajedrez juntos el jueves; parece que nosotros sí pudimos manejarlo bien para ambos—.

Ron no esperó a recibir respuesta de Snape. Había establecido su punto y salió antes que pudiera perder puntos para su Casa. No presionaría para conseguir la poción, era obvio que Snape no iba a dársela. Tendría que hablar con Harry para que le pidiera más a Pomfrey.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió, Severus se volvió a sentar. Miró la prueba en su mano, pero no podía concentrarse. Su día continuó igual. Aplicó pruebas sorpresa en cada turno y pasó las clases revisando la lista de preguntas sobre Harry. También pasó algún tiempo reflexionando sobre Sirius Black y lo que le contaría a Harry. Mientras más pensaba sobre ese día, más perturbado se sentía. ¿Su aversión por el muchacho le había cegado tanto? Un largo día y tres clases de pruebas relámpago más tarde, Severus se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar. Aunque estaba mucho más consciente de lo que le rodeaba que la noche que Lucius lo había atrapado con la guardia baja, aún así no notó que Seamus daba una señal a Ron, indicando que el profesor estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para entrar en el comedor. Ron le había dicho que era una broma para Snape. Nadie sabía que Harry tenía su propia agenda.

El chico de ojos verdes vio a Seamus dar la señal y le guiñó un ojo a Ron, antes de gritar en una discusión fingida.

—¡Maldición, cuál es tu problema con eso! —.

Ron hizo una mueca y gritó a su vez, antes de empujarlo con fuerza.

Severus cruzó la esquina escuchando la voz de Harry a la distancia, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que estaba gritando. Estuvo vagamente consciente de la respuesta de Ron, cuando Harry salió volando a través de la puerta, justo hasta sus brazos. Las puertas se cerraron, dejándolos solos en la entrada.

Harry levantó la mirada hasta Severus, demorándose, a propósito, en recuperar el equilibrio

—Me alegra tenerte de regreso—dijo con una sonrisa confidente. Severus lo miró deslumbrado—. No tenía idea que estaría tan pronto nuevamente en tus brazos—el Gryffindor le hizo un guiño, y Severus lo empujó hasta una posición derecha.

Cuando Severus tomó consciencia de que había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando esos cautivadores ojos verdes, empujó al chico contra la pared, inseguro de con quien estaba más enojado, si con Harry por arrastrarlo a esto, o consigo mismo por meterse en tal situación.

—Mire, Potter...—Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, más por el uso de su apellido que por el fuerte golpe contra la pared.

Severus vio la mueca y brevemente, muy brevemente, sintió una punzada de culpa. No había tenido intención de empujarlo con tanta fuerza. Harry miró alrededor y vio que alguien se acercaba a la distancia.

—Alguien viene, así que no puedes maldecirme, ni besarme—dijo, mirando hacia el pasillo—. Supongo que tienes que asentarte para gritarme—.

Severus estaba furioso.

—¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su descaro! —.

El estudiante que se acercaba por el pasillo los sobrepasó y entró en el comedor para cenar. Harry elevó la mirada hacia Severus, seductor.

—Me encanta tu voz—.

Severus flipó.

—¿Ha considerado las consecuencias de su indiscreción? Toda esa semana de transgresiones e inmoralidad pudo habernos costado mi trabajo y su posición como estudiante de esta escuela. ¿Es eso lo que usted tenía en mente, o no estaba pensando en absoluto? ¡Típico comportamiento Gryffindor! —

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron.

_"¿Siempre usas esas grandes palabras cuando estás enojado?"_

—Tu trabajo nunca estuvo en riesgo, y si yo fui obligado a ser el Niño de Oro, muy bien puedo llevarme los beneficios de ello. Hice mi tarea. La única forma en que podríamos meternos en problemas es si tú, mi guardián, o yo mismo, presentamos una queja formal ante la Dirección o directamente ante el Ministerio de Magia. Albus Dumbledore es mi guardián. Por otra parte, eres bienvenido a ir al Ministerio. Probablemente, podrías conseguir que me expulsaran, arriesgando al mismo tiempo la posición de Albus, ya que el plan fue su idea. Podrías contar todo en una pequeña audiencia ante el Comité de Protección y Asistencia Social. Mientras tú estuvieras haciendo eso, yo iría a Francia por un par de meses, para terminar mi educación en Beauxbatons. Desde el punto de vista optimista, Slytherin probablemente ganaría la Copa de Quidditch—Severus estaba colérico. Harry se fue por la tangente, sin darse cuenta de cuan irritado estaba el hombre—. Mira, sólo quisiera que vieras lo que pienso de esto. No soy un Gryffindor descuidado. Deseo conocerte—.

Severus respiró hondamente antes de alejarse un paso de Harry.

—Es inapropiado que tenga contacto físico conmigo. Espero que me respete y no vuelva a intentar algo así—dijo un frío Snape—. No deseo que llegue a conocerme—.

Harry intento no mostrar cuánto daño le hacía esa declaración.

—Todavía sigo esperando que me digas si me odias o no. Hasta entonces, te dejaré solo—musitó suavemente—. Dame una oportunidad, Severus—.

La puerta cerrada al lado de ellos se abrió bruscamente, y unos cuantos estudiantes de segundo salieron al pasillo, riendo. Harry, aún ubicado entre Severus y la pared, se deslizó fuera antes que el profesor tuviera oportunidad de analizar todas sus palabras. No fue sino hasta que Harry se hubo marchado que se dio cuenta que el chico lo había llamado Severus.

Tarde esa noche, en sus habitaciones privadas, Severus reflexionaba sobre lo que Harry había dicho. No, no quería que el chico lo conociera. No le gustaba dejar que la gente entrara en su mundo. Era muy cauteloso en eso. Estaba consciente del hecho de que, a estas alturas, tenía muy poco que decir sobre su vida. Sus pasados errores lo habían colocado en esta posición. En la actualidad, su vida estaba a merced de Albus, pero se sentía contento con la seguridad de ser una parte firme de Hogwarts. El ser espía e integrante de la Orden, le daba el sentimiento de valía que necesitaba. Estaba haciendo las cosas correctas. Albus podía pensar que había pagado varias veces su deuda con los sacrificios que había hecho, pero él no lo veía igual. Aparentemente, el director no comprendía completamente hasta que punto había progresado su relación con Harry.

_"Aunque no sepa todo, ¿cómo puede aprobar que me esté besuqueando con el Niño Que Vivió?"_

Comenzaba a ver porqué Harry odiaba el título. No permitiría que nadie entrara en el santuario que era su vida privada, ¿pero de verdad odiaba a Harry?

_"Supongo que tendré que contestar esta pregunta cuando lo averigüe"_

Se levantó del enorme sofá de cuero y se sentó nuevamente ante su pequeño escritorio. Esta vez, no tomó la lista de preguntas, sino un pergamino en blanco.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron se quejaba sobre la enorme cantidad de tarea en ese primer día. Hermione pensó que, faltando sólo dos meses, debían aprender todo lo que pudieran. Harry, en el otro lado de la mesa llena de libros y pergaminos, estaba leyendo una carta que acababa de llegar para él.

—Quizás debería leer esto en privado—musitó, y recogió sus cosas para dirigirse hacia su dormitorio.

—Espero que sean buenas noticias—dijo Hermione con optimismo. Ron levantó el sobre que Harry había dejado detrás. Tenía un sello negro de cera, y cuando colocó las dos mitades juntas, pudo leer claramente la impresión SS.

—¿Si fueran buenas noticias, crees que habrían llegado tan pronto? —.

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor ante las palabras de Ron. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero sinceramente pensaba que ellos tenían una oportunidad. Había tenido tiempo de hablar con Sev aquel día en el lago, y realmente creía que todavía quedaba una parte de él en Severus Snape.

Al ver que se hacía tarde y Harry todavía no reaparecía en la sala común, Hermione dejó que Ron limpiara la mesa de las notas y pergaminos desechados, y fue a ver a su amigo.

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, todavía vestido. La carta que había leído y releído estaba en la mesita de noche. Ella pudo ver algo estrujado en su mano, ¿un pañuelo, quizás?

—¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? —preguntó suavemente, sentándose sobre la cama frente a él.

Harry retrocedió para hacerle lugar en su propia cama.

—Nada de que hablar—hizo una pausa y ella espero a que él reuniera sus pensamientos o recuperara la serenidad, no estaba segura de qué—. Me lo había estado preguntando por largo tiempo, y ahora lo sé. Puedes leerlo—Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndolo para abrazarlo. La carta podía esperar un poco más.

Harry estiró el brazo para tomar la misiva, entregándosela. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando ella lo jaló para que cambiara de dirección, así que cuando lo hizo, su cabeza quedó sobre el regazo de la chica. Se sintió agradecido por el consuelo, mientras Hermione apretaba y frotaba su brazo. Mas temprano, Harry les había contado a Ron y a ella lo sucedido en el pasillo, y la Gryffindor estaba sorprendida de que Severus hubiera llegado a la decisión de que le disgustaba demasiado que estuvieran juntos. Al menos, no tan rápido. No podía haber encontrado tan pronto todas las respuestas que estaba buscando.

 _"Ella realmente se piensa un montón las cosas"_ , pensó Harry, observándola.

>> Léela ya—.

> _Harry_
> 
> _Se que estás esperando una respuesta a nuestra interrogante. Una respuesta que todavía no me he dado a mí mismo. Aprecio el hecho de que no contactaras conmigo mientras considero mis opciones. Matarte, por supuesto, no es una de ellas. Si no otra cosa, al menos soy un hombre de palabra._
> 
> _Temo que, si me doy cuenta de que mis sentimientos profundamente arraigados por ti son demasiados para mirar al pasado, es posible que jamás te diga lo que sucedió la noche en que dices que salvé tu vida, el verano pasado. Así, tomaré esta oportunidad para contarte lo que sé acerca de lo que sucedió en el exterior de Privet Drive._
> 
> _La batalla estaba muy cerca, tal como dijiste. Yo le había informado a Albus que el plan era atacar Privet Drive en tres días. Por ese tiempo, no sabía que habían estado interceptando las lechuzas a tu casa durante todo el verano. Como dijiste, planearon atacar durante la llegada de Sirius. Estaba apenas vivo cuando llegué junto a él. Se sentía angustiado, pensando que había traído el peligro hasta ti mientras trataba de ayudarte. Sabía que debería haber dejado que Albus manejara el asunto, pero temía que no pudieras esperar. Él tenía razón. En sus últimos momentos, me suplicó, como su último deseo antes de morir, que te trajera a Hogwarts. Se disculpó conmigo por todos los sucesos del pasado. Aunque creo que le dolió hacer eso, por tu seguridad, tenía que asegurarse de que yo cumpliría su último deseo. Tenías razón. En ese momento, no sabía lo que aquello significaba, e incluso pensé que la evidencia apuntaba de otra manera, pues yo estaba dispuesto a creer que estabas herido como resultado de la batalla y no por la mano de tus parientes._
> 
> _Todavía no tengo respuesta al resto de nuestras preguntas; no es algo que tomaré a la ligera. Lamento no haberte conocido mejor como estudiante todos estos años. Aunque no me gustaras, como miembro del plantel docente de Hogwarts, era mi obligación conocerte y mantenerte a salvo. Aunque actualmente tengo un récord por salvar tu vida, no puedo evitar pensar que te fallé._
> 
> _Severus Snape_

Entonces, Hermione se dio cuenta que lo que Harry había estado estrujando era la condecoración de la Orden de Merlín de Sirius. El cuerpo del muchacho se estremeció de dolor.

—Lo extraño tanto—.

Las lágrimas fluyeron por la cara de la chica ante la vista de su tembloroso amigo. Lanzó un hechizo para cerrar las cortinas y lo estrechó fuertemente, mientras pensaba:

_"Severus, más te vale que no le hagas daño."_

 


	20. Hojas De Té, Vuelos Y Una Nueva Y Brillante Bombilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry se sentó en la clase de Adivinación, observando su reloj. Ron fisgoneó el fondo de la taza de su amigo con una cuchara, con el fin de que los sedimentos de hojas de té adquirieran una forma interesante. Iba a hacer una predicción nefasta, pero luego de la última noche, decidió que mejor no. Harry miró fijamente su taza.

—A mí me parece sólo una mancha —comentó el moreno.

Ron escudriñó un poco más, pero antes que pudiera terminar, la profesora llegó a echar un vistazo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras Trelawney jadeaba y anunciaba su sombrío futuro. Aparentemente, si seguía con vida para finales del año escolar, sería un milagro. Harry había estado muy tentado de sacar la Bola Mágica que Hermione le había regalado por Navidad. Según ella, ese juguete muggle tenía la misma posibilidad de hacer una predicción real que la vieja murciélago, sino mejor. Observó su reloj una vez más.

—Profesora, ¿realmente piensa que no lo lograré antes que termine el año? —.

Ron se mordió el labio para mantener el rostro serio y no echarse a reír. Se habían sentado en una esquina de la habitación, así que estaban lo más lejos posible de los demás. Harry arrugó la cara, intentando lucir patético.

—Lo lamento, señor Potter, las hojas de té pocas veces se equivocan —dijo con una expresión apenada, pero sus ojos brillaban con excitación. Difícilmente podía contener su deleite al predecir el deceso del muchacho—. Esto le está angustiando, querido, ¿quizás te gustaría un poco de mi té de hierbas tranquilizantes? —Harry sólo bajó la vista hacia sus pies, y le dio una patada a Ron cuando éste se rió por lo bajo—. Tal vez debería acostarse y tomarse algo de tiempo para poner sus asuntos en orden—.

Harry, prácticamente, dio un salto.

—Sí, creo que acostarme ayudaría —rápidamente, tomó su bolso escolar y se encaminó a la salida, mientras Ron asentía en muda aprobación.

Mientras Harry corría a la torre Gryffindor a dejar sus libros y tomar su escoba y su capa de invisibilidad, Severus estaba en sus dependencias privadas, vistiéndose.

El Profesor colgó su túnica de trabajo. Vestía una holgada camisa blanca remetida en un par de pantalones de montar, de cuero marrón, y altas botas negras que cobijaban sus pantorrillas. Rebuscando entre su guardarropa, sacó varias túnicas del medio, mientras buscaba la correcta. Allí en el fondo, junto con otras que raramente usaba, se encontraba una larga túnica negra. Se la puso. A primera vista, se veía muy similar a cualquier otra, con unas pocas excepciones: se ajustaba a los brazos, y se abotonaba al frente, desde mitad de pecho hasta la cintura. Cuando desabotonó la cinturilla, reveló que la prenda era, de hecho, abierta al frente y cruzada para simular una sola pieza, pero cuando se abría y se volvía a abotonar, esta vez alrededor de la espalda, las piernas quedaban expuestas para permitir una completa libertad de movimientos.

Mientras el hombre alto, oscuro y sexy, y ahora vestido con cuero, caminaba con vivacidad a lo largo de los pasillos, se sintió muy contento de haber podido solucionar el problema de tener su hora libre en el momento en que nadie más la tenía. Eso significaba que las aulas estaban llenas; los corredores, vacíos. Ello le permitía disfrutar su tiempo libre sin la molestia de personas alrededor. No le interesaba tener gente rodeándole cuando estaba disfrutando. Su abuela le había dicho que, si hacía un trabajo divertido, no parecería un trabajo. Su padre, por el contrario, insistía en que, si se divertía, no se concentraría lo suficiente en la tarea que tenía entre manos. La moraleja de la historia había sido: Nunca permitas que vean que te estás divirtiendo.

Harry planeaba sobre su escoba, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. El enorme hombretón estaba afuera, atendiendo a la belleza alada en los establos, preparándolo para su primer vuelo desde que había llegado, una semana antes. Harry observó cómo se abrían las grandes puertas de roble, y casi se cae de la escoba cuando divisó a Sev.

—¿Es cuero lo que está vistiendo? —.

Se dio cuenta que nunca antes había visto las piernas de su profesor de pociones, al menos no con su edad verdadera: él siempre vestía las túnicas tradicionales. Seguro, en el club de duelo Snape utilizaba una túnica especialmente ajustada, y los pantalones se mostraban por abajo, pero nunca había expuesto las piernas completamente, desde la cintura, y ciertamente, no en un suave cuero marrón. Harry estaba casi babeando. Severus pasó caminando bajo el lugar donde estaba planeando y continuó su animado paso hacia el establo. El Gryffindor voló silenciosamente, a una distancia segura. No estaba tan loco como para repetir la chiquillada del día anterior, y esperaba que eso no hubiera estropeado sus oportunidades con Sev. Después de todo, se había quedado mirándolo a los ojos por algo más de tiempo que el esperado, y eso le parecía una buena señal.

Perdido en sus fantasías de caer en los brazos de Sev, se dio repentina cuenta que el hombre había alcanzado los establos sin él. Cuando prestó atención, pudo escuchar lo que hablaban ambos hombres.

—¿No sabe su nombre? —preguntaba Severus con incredulidad—. Ha tenido a este animal durante una semana, ¿no? —.

—Claro que sí, es sólo que cuando Olympe de dijo su nombre, no comprendí como decirlo correctamente. Ella lo escribió para mí, pero no he podido encontrar el pedazo de papel. Y él tampoco obedece órdenes en inglés. Sólo entiende francés, supongo. ¿Usted habla francés, Profesor? —.

—Le aseguro que un buen jinete sólo necesita comunicarse con el lenguaje del cuerpo —declaró Severus, cortante.

—Así que no habla francés —comentó Hagrid, casi con sarcasmo. Severus trató de no mirarlo con furia, pues se sentía agradecido de poder cabalgar nuevamente. Había transcurrido un buen tiempo. Él había cabalgado muchos Pegasos, pero los habían colocado entre las criaturas en peligro de extinción y ahora era ilegal tenerlos en cautiverio sin una exención especial.

Severus tomó las riendas y alzó el bocado de brida hacia la boca del caballo alado.

—Ouvrir*—.

Al escuchar la orden, el caballo abrió la boca, permitiendo a Severus colocarle el bocado. El Slytherin sonrió ante la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Hagrid. Alzó la vista hacia la silla y los estribos; eran tres pies más altos que las de un caballo normal. Esta bestia sin nombre era del tamaño de un elefante. Hagrid acercó un taburete; Severus asintió en agradecimiento y se subió, pero incluso la altura adicional, tuvo que subir sus pies muy altos para poder alcanzar el estribo. En un movimiento sinuoso, hizo oscilar su pierna derecha hasta aterrizar suavemente en la silla. Su túnica se balanceó a su alrededor con fluidez, de forma que terminó colgando sobre la espalda y los lados, Harry observó con atención mientras Sev sacaba una tira de cuero negro de su manga. El hombre la sostuvo entre sus dientes, deslizando sus dedos índices a través de su cabello, hacia detrás de las orejas, y sujetándolo en una pequeña cola de caballo. Con su pelo ahora bien amarrado con la tira de cuero, condujo al caballo alado fuera del establo.

—Disfrute su cabalgata, Profesor, lo veré cuando haya aterrizado —dijo Hagrid, mientras Severus salía. Harry lo observó, sobrecogido. Sólo había visto esa clase de caballos voladores en el tándem que tiraba del carruaje de Beauxbatons. Su Sev, sobre un solo caballo, cabalgando a lo largo de los terrenos, era una visión completamente diferente. Severus se sentaba erguido en la silla. A pesar del escarpado tamaño de la criatura bajo él, el hombre mostraba una presencia autoritaria. Sus talones se hundían, animando al animal a correr más rápido, y pronto alcanzaron una velocidad increíble. Harry volaba junto a él, un tanto separado para no ser escuchado, mientras su túnica se agitaba con el viento. La túnica de Severus también fluía a su espalda, semejando la cola de un ave enorme. El sonido atronador de cascos cruzando los terrenos se detuvo de repente, y fue reemplazado por el batir de alas, mientras jinete y caballo alzaban vuelo.

Estar alto en el aire, volando a solas, originaba un enorme sentimiento de liberación. Nadie que te viera, nadie que te juzgara, sólo tú contigo mismo.

De repente, mientras observaba a Severus cabalgar, Harry sintió que se estaba entrometiendo en un momento demasiado privado, pero era incapaz de apartar los ojos.

Mientras el caballo se encabritaba evitando el Sauce Boxeador, Severus lo sostuvo con firmeza. Harry pudo notar la sonrisa del Slytherin mientras éste volaba demasiado cerca del árbol para su gusto. Era difícil imaginar que un animal de ese tamaño pudiera cambiar de dirección tan rápidamente. Harry sospechaba que ese árbol loco tenía el mismo efecto en todo el mundo. Después de verlo escapar por poco de un par de encuentros más, Harry decidió aterrizar en la torre de Astronomía y observar desde allí. Lo vio volar alrededor de varias torres y torrecillas del castillo, pero dado que la torre de Astronomía era tan alta, Sev tendía siempre a volar hacia ella. Harry tenía el perfecto lugar de observación. Hagrid había tenido razón; ahora, Severus tenía más músculos. Podía ver las musculosas piernas a través de los apretados pantalones de cuero. El hombre manejaba las riendas con la facilidad de un experto ecuestre. Era claro que ese animal demandaba una mano firme.

Era estimulante observar una cabalgata así, y el joven estaba seguro de que Sev la estaba disfrutando.

Después de un rato, cuando observó que el Profesor se disponía a aterrizar, Harry volvió a montar sobre su escoba y voló hasta cerca del establo. La tierra se sacudió mientras las pezuñas la tocaban y continuaban corriendo, para terminar, deteniéndose lentamente al frente del establo. Severus dio una palmada en el cuello de la bestia y desmontó. Caminó hacia el frente del caballo, diciéndole algo en francés que Harry no entendió, para luego acariciar su morro con suavidad.

_"Éste es el hombre que conocí la semana pasada. Todavía queda algo de Sev en este Severus, aunque él no permita que nadie lo vea"_

El chico se alejó de los establos antes que pudieran atraparlo.

Hagrid debió hacer escuchado el aterrizaje y ahora estaba caminando hacia el establo.

—¿Cómo resultó la ejecución, Profesor? ¿El Pegaso se comportó? —.

—Sí, responde bien con el manejo apropiado. Le agradezco la oportunidad de cabalgarlo—.

—El agradecido soy yo por permitir que hiciera algo de ejercicio. Es bienvenido a cabalgarlo cuando quiera —contestó Hagrid, mientras colgaba un cubo de whisky de malta para el palomino alado.

Harry pudo escuchar como los hombres se despedían y acordaban una fecha tentativa para que Severus pudiera cabalgar de nuevo, y no alcanzó a oír nada más. Colocó su escoba en el cobertizo, detrás de varias escobas de la escuela, y puso protecciones alrededor. Después de guardar la capa debajo de su túnica, se encaminó hacia la entrada del castillo.

_"No hay señales de Sev, todavía debe estar hablando con Hagrid"_

Abrió las grandes puertas de roble y entró en el vestíbulo. Luego de echar un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, tratando de atisbar al dios del sexo vestido de cuero, dio la vuelta en redondo, y caminó directamente hacia la espalda de Severus. Quedó tan atónito, que cayó hacia atrás, mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible del hombre. No quería irritarlo como el día anterior; no después de decirle que lo dejaría en paz.

—Disculpé, no vi que estaba aquí. No quise... —Harry se abofeteó mentalmente por divagar como un idiota.

—Potter, dónde... —Severus miró furioso mientras el director lo interrumpía. Harry ni siquiera había visto al anciano parado en frente del maestro de Pociones.

—Harry, ¿no deberías estar en tu clase de Adivinación a esta hora? —preguntó Albus con ojos brillantes. Parecía emocionado por haber tenido oportunidad de conseguir juntos a esos dos.

—Sí, señor, estaba allí. La profesora Trelawney me dejó salir antes para que pudiera poner mis asuntos en orden —contestó, tratando de no reír mientras lo decía.

Estuvo seguro de haber escuchado una débil risita del anciano. Notó que Sev estaba sosteniendo alguna clase de cordón de cuero.

_"Oh, su cabello está nuevamente suelto"_

El profesor de Pociones comenzó a girar su anillo. Harry casi sonrió ante la revelación. Como adolescente, Sev hacía ese movimiento cuando deseaba hacer una pregunta, pero se estaba conteniendo. Parecía que lo había hecho con mucha frecuencia la semana anterior. El chico pensó que una explicación, para el beneficio de Sev, no haría daño.

>> Aparentemente, mi muerte pendiente está más cerca de lo que pensábamos, así que me permitió partir, para que pudiera serenarme, y quizás hacer mi testamento —rió entre dientes mientras decía eso; Severus no se mostró divertido. Albus parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo.

—Harry, ya hablamos sobre esas predicciones, ¿necesitabas serenarte? —indagó Albus en tono serio.

El chico reflexionó un momento su respuesta.

 _"Si quiero conseguir algo con él, tiene que saber que no voy a ceder en mi propósito de conocerlo"_ , pensó.  _"Y la verdad te hará libre."_

—No, señor. Hagrid me dijo que Se... el profesor Snape cabalgaría hoy, y yo sabía que él lo había estado deseando toda la semana. Quise venir y observar —se giró hacia Severus—. No quise importunar—.

Albus sonrió, y Severus estaba atónito, aunque su rostro no reveló nada. Cuando Harry había entrado por las puertas de roble, había sospechado que el joven se encontraba afuera mientras él estaba cabalgando. Pero no había esperado que fuera honesto sobre el hecho. Estaba dividido entre la irritación por haber tenido audiencia mientras disfrutaba cabalgando, y el asombro de que Harry hubiera admitido haber estado allí.

>> Si no necesitan nada más, no deseo distraerlos de su conversación—.

—No, Harry, nada más. Que pases un buen día —dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Oh, Profesor —agregó, dirigiendo su pregunta a Albus—. ¿Que le apetece más tarde; algo dulce, quizás? —la sonrisa en el rostro del director se amplió mientras contemplaba sus opciones. Harry decidió no contarle a Severus a qué se estaba refiriendo. Le sorprendía que el maestro Principal no se lo hubiera explicado.

_"No importa, él no tiene que saberlo todo"._

—Eso sería espléndido —contestó el viejo mago.

Harry aprovechó para echar un vistazo a Severus, quien de nuevo giraba el anillo en su dedo. El Gryffindor sonrió. El hombre notó que los ojos verdes se movían de su cara, dándose cuenta de que estaba mirando sus manos cruzadas, y frunció el ceño. Harry suspiró; ciertamente, no vería ese gesto de nuevo. Severus no permitiría que tan obvia señal continuara, ahora que el joven la había reconocido. Después de todo, era un Mortífago y espía, y estaba muy pendiente de no hacer ese tipo de cosas, sólo que Albus le había hecho sentir relajado al hablarle sobre el Pegaso de Hagrid.

—Lo veré en clases, Profesor —musitó Harry, empujando a Sev de sus pensamientos.

—Si está seguro de poder poner sus asuntos en orden para entonces —comentó el otro, al borde del sarcasmo.

—¿Hay algo que desee que le deje en mi testamento? —.

—No. Si no puedo matarle yo mismo, no quiero que nadie más tenga el privilegio—.

Harry sabía que ya había hecho todos los comentarios ingeniosos que podía conseguir en un día, y decidió parar mientras llevaba la delantera.

_"¿Entonces, si tú no puedes tenerme, nadie más lo hará?"_

Se limitó a asentir y sonreír mientras se alejaba. Albus estaba disfrutando; conseguiría que esos dos fueran amigos, aunque eso los matara en el camino. No a él, a ellos.

* * *

Más tarde, Severus estaba pensando en la conversación. Había querido callarle la boca a Harry con el comentario sarcástico, no animarlo. Levantó la vista del enorme montón de pruebas que necesitaban ser corregidas cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Estaba a punto de decir a quien fuera que se marchara, cuando escuchó una voz chillona.

—¿Estás ahí, Severus? —.

—Entra, Filius —concedió, moviendo la mano para retirar el hechizo que cerraba la puerta.

Filius Flitwick entró en la oficina, mirando los recipientes con diversos y viscosos ingredientes para pociones que había alrededor. Severus reflexionó que el pequeño mago casi nunca bajaba a su oficina, así que se preguntó qué desearía.

>> ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Filius? Tengo aquí suficientes pruebas para corregir al menos durante un mes—.

—Hola, Severus, ¿qué tal te va enseñando de nuevo? —preguntó el alegre profesor de Encantamientos.

—Tan satisfactorio como de costumbre —contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Seguramente no viniste hasta aquí abajo para discutir las recompensas de la enseñanza? —.

El rostro del diminuto hombre tomó de repente una expresión más seria.

—Es sobre Harry. ¿Cómo le está yendo en Pociones? —.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—La está aprobando, si es a eso a lo que te refieres—.

_"¿Irá a llegar pronto al punto?"_

—Quería que me confirmaras si la poción fue echa correctamente; es de la clase sobre pensadero que tuvimos esta mañana—.

—No veo porqué no. Fue hecha el último día antes de las vacaciones, ellos estaban inquietos, pero yo verifiqué cada caldero porque sabía que necesitabas la poción para tus clases. Sólo a Longbottom le salió mal, y le di un poco de la poción de Granger—.

El profesor Flitwick sacó un recipiente con un líquido plateado. Severus le dio vueltas para comprobar la viscosidad del contenido. Abrió el recipiente y olió. De lo que podía observar, estaba todo correcto.

—Está bien, ¿cuál es el problema? —.

—Cuando miré el recuerdo, por unos minutos escuché unos tenues sonidos, pero la imagen estaba completamente negra—.

—¿Cuál era la tarea asignada? —.

—Una estándar que uso cada año; el regalo favorito que habían recibido en su décimo cumpleaños—.

Dado que pasaban la mayor parte del año en la escuela, excepto los pocos meses de verano y vacaciones, muchos estudiantes celebraban sus cumpleaños lejos de casa. Por esa razón, era una costumbre común en el mundo mágico hacer una gran celebración en el décimo cumpleaños, antes que empezaran en Hogwarts. Era un acontecimiento que la mayoría recordaban muy bien.

—Él fue criado por muggles, ¿cómo saber si su décimo cumpleaños fue diferente de cualquier otra fiesta que hubiera tenido? —Severus bufó ante la mirada de súplica en el rostro de Filius—. Vale, le echaré una mirada más tarde, cuando tenga tiempo. Te daré mi análisis después. ¿Eso es todo, o quieres que averigüe de qué color eran los globos? —.

Filius frunció los labios para contener el comentario mordaz que estaba a punto de hacer, y en su lugar agradeció a Snape por su ayuda.

Cuando Flitwick se fue, Severus empezó a pensar más sobre Harry. Había estado tan ocupado enojándose con él, o pensando en las razones por las que el joven no debería conocerlo, que había olvidado muchas cosas de las que había aprendido la semana anterior. Obviamente, sus parientes casi lo habían matado el último año. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido desde que empezaron con los golpes? ¿Había dicho Harry que las cosas habían empeorado después que aceptara ir a Hogwarts?

_"Su odio hacia mí creció cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y descubrí que era mago, pero la situación no fue realmente mala hasta que fui mayor"_

¿Qué clase de niño era para que lo odiaran siendo tan joven? ¿Sería sólo que él lo recordaba de esa manera? Cuando Harry había dicho que no había sido 'realmente malo' hasta que fue mayor, ¿qué consideraba como 'no demasiado malo'? ¿Qué no lo hubieran matado? Decidió que miraría el mini pensadero de la clase de Filius. Los recuerdos podían distorsionarse con el tiempo, pero un recuerdo en un pensadero era una versión verdadera.

Transformó el recipiente en un cuenco ancho y poco profundo para poder ver mejor. Al tocar el líquido con su varita, hizo que girara y cambiara. Pronto, la superficie brillante se tornó negra. Ligeros sonidos podían ser oídos; golpeó con su varita un lado del cuenco, recitando un encantamiento para amplificar el sonido. La pequeña y juvenil voz de Harry pudo ser escuchada, junto con otros sonidos de algo que se arrastraba. Parecía ser una especie de canturreo.

—9 x 6 = 54, 9 x 7 = 63, 9 x 8 = 72, 9 x 9 = 81 —.

_"¿Está recitando las tablas? ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo Filius que había escuchado, unos minutos?"_

Severus decidió seguir escuchando. La poción estaba bien, y el hechizo parecía funcionar, dado que estaba escuchando a Harry. Tendría que esperar hasta que terminara de girar para ver si a Filius se le había escapado algo.

Luego de cinco minutos de no escuchar otra cosa que sonidos de repiqueteo, como si alguien tamborileara sus dedos, Severus se sobresaltó, atónito.

—¡DEJA DE HACER ESE RUIDO INFERNAL!! —bramó la voz de un hombre.

—No hay nada más que hacer aquí adentro —murmuró Harry.

Siguieron unos minutos de silencio, antes que el repiqueteo comenzara nuevamente. Severus se preguntaba si Harry lo habría hecho de forma inconsciente, o para molestar al hombre.

_"¿Por qué demonios sigue todo negro? ¿Qué habrá hecho mal mientras lanzaba el hechizo al pensadero?"_

La voz del hombre retumbó de nuevo, y Snape volvió a sobresaltarse, pues había estado observando la oscuridad y, de repente, franjas de luz cruzaron toda la superficie. A medida que sus ojos —o, mejor dicho— los de Harry, comenzaban a ajustarse a la luz, fue capaz de ver a través de las grandes ranuras. Tuvo una vista parcial de una enorme cara con bigote.

—¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE SOBRE ESE RUIDO?! —se escuchó el rugido, seguido por una voz de mujer.

—¡Por Dios, Vernon, dale el bombillo, ya fue suficiente tiempo! —pidió, revisando un calendario.

De improviso, en el lugar donde habían estado las ranuras, se abrió una puertecilla y la luz fluyó hacia el pequeño espacio, donde Severus pudo ver a un joven Harry Potter sentado sobre un catre. Era tan pequeño. Debía ser apenas un año antes que Severus lo conociera en la escuela. ¿Había crecido a marchas forzadas después de eso, o era que, simplemente, no recordaba a Harry tan joven y pequeño?

Una mano grande y robusta entró por el pequeño espacio, y Harry se encogió, alejándose de ella. Entonces, se dio cuenta que no iba a golpearlo, sino que le estaba entregando un bombillo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —gruñó el hombre, y lanzó la puerta, cerrándola de nuevo. Se escuchó un chasquido, y las ranuras también se fueron. Por lo que pudo ver Severus, una vez más, la oscuridad tomó el lugar donde Harry estaba sentado. Después de escuchar varios ruiditos y un clic, el bombillo se iluminó, y la pequeña habitación fue claramente visible por primera vez.

El catre ocupaba todo lo largo, de pared a pared. Había un pequeño armario, con un dibujo de una motocicleta con alas; al lado, otro dibujo hecho con crayones parecía un rayo con una bruma verde alrededor. Severus se estremeció ante el pensamiento. En el pequeño estante había una canica y tres crayones a la mitad, apenas pedazos de cera coloreada, pero que estaban alineados como si fueran preciadas posesiones. Harry canturreó Feliz Cumpleaños a si mismo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se concentraba en su deseo; luego, sopló sobre la brillante bombilla nueva antes de apagarla. La oscuridad giró alrededor, convirtiéndose nuevamente en líquido plateado.

Severus, sin expresión, observó mientras la superficie regresaba a la normalidad.

_"¡Ah, demonios!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  *Ouvrir: Abrir en francés. Preferí dejarlo como estaba en el original.


	21. Clase De Pociones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus se sentó ante su escritorio, repleto de pruebas por corregir, con la cabeza llena de imágenes de un Harry muy joven. ¿Por qué estaba en ese... qué era, un armario de escobas? ¿Acaso era un castigo? Añadió la pregunta a su siempre creciente lista. Reflexionó más sobre la diminuta habitación. Si era un almacén de escobas e implementos de limpieza, entonces debía haber sido lanzado allí como castigo: pero estaban los dibujos y el catre, por no mencionar el hecho de que Harry no parecía demasiado disgustado por estar allí. Se había mantenido ocupado. Quizás era que se metía en problemas con tanta frecuencia que había decidido hacer del lugar algo hogareño. No que eso sonara lógico, pero estaba seguro de que Harry le había comentado que Sirius Black había desprendido los barrotes de una ventana; debía haber una habitación con una ventana.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un toque en su puerta.

_"Ahora quién demonios vendrá a molestarme"_

—Adelante —Draco Malfoy entró para ver a su Jefe de Casa—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Draco? —.

—Profesor —el chico inclinó la cabeza con respeto—. Quería saber si podría trabajar en Pociones para obtener unos créditos extra—.

_"Maldito mocoso consentido, no fue capaz de preocuparse por hacer su trabajo de Pociones del último periodo y piensa que puede subsanarlo con una poción de diez minutos."_

Apuntó hacia un espacio de trabajo en el fondo del aula y le asignó una poción que cualquier estudiante de tercer año podría elaborar.

_"Qué más da. Como todo Malfoy, cuando finalice la escuela, podrá comprar cualquier poción que necesite."_

Severus verificó su reloj. No estaba seguro en qué clase se suponía que debía estar Draco, y no lo preguntó. Antes de su próxima clase, tenía tiempo para ir a hablar con la criatura; 'Dobby', se corrigió a sí mismo, como Harry había hecho la semana anterior. Odiaba cuando pequeñas cosas de esa semana se entrelazaban con su vida actual. Le gustaba pensar que no estaban conectadas, pero había pequeños recordatorios del hecho de que eran los mismos de muchas formas. En vacaciones, él no había tenido problemas y había estado despreocupado, así que el Sev de la última semana era muy diferente del Sev que tenía muchos años más. Pero seguía siendo el mismo Sev, al que todavía le gustaba cabalgar; el que había disfrutado del quidditch en su juventud, aunque ahora le resultara mucho menos atractivo que cuando era estudiante.

Pensando en su juventud, o al menos en las épocas más felices de ella, llegó a las cocinas para encontrarse con que Dobby estaba en algún lugar fuera del castillo. Sin dejarse desanimar de su misión, continuó pasillo abajo. La suerte estaba con él ese día, pues a la distancia vio una conocida cabeza de cabello espeso. Siguiéndola hasta la puerta de un salón de clase, pensó que había perdido su oportunidad, pero ella no entró al aula. La chica estaba mirando a través de la ventanilla de la puerta. Un conocido pelirrojo estaba sentado al fondo del salón. Apuntó su varita hacia él y lanzó un hechizo susurrado. "Romanticismo pueril", pensó Sev, mientras observaba que el pelirrojo volteaba la cabeza después de sentir que alguien soplaba suavemente en su oreja. Ella sonrió y saludó a su novio a través de la ventanilla y éste le contestó con un guiño. Hermione giró en redondo; la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció rápidamente al encontrarse con su profesor de Pociones, quien la miraba fijamente, luciendo realmente intimidante.

—¿Dónde debería estar ahora, señorita Granger? —preguntó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Aritmancia Avanzada —contestó con seguridad—. El Profesor me envió a hacer un encargo y me dejó salir antes de tiempo —terminó, levantando un pase de biblioteca.

—Este pasillo no se encuentra en el camino entre la biblioteca y su aula de Aritmancia, señorita Granger; ¿dio un rodeo? —indagó, sarcástico, lanzando una mirada en dirección de Ron. Ella bajó los ojos, sintiéndose un poco menos confiada que antes—. Detención, mañana a las ocho—.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par. No había tenido una detención en dos años. Menudo, la Premio Anual en detención.

—Señor, mañana a las ocho tengo que asistir a una reunión de prefectos, en mi calidad de Premio Anual —algo que Severus sabia cuando sugirió la hora.

—Estoy seguro de que su asistencia es muy valiosa en tan importante evento —comentó con sarcasmo—. Es mañana en la noche o... —miró su reloj—. Estoy disponible ahora—.

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta el pase de biblioteca en su mano. Había pensado pasar su tiempo libre investigando para un proyecto de Aritmancia. Además, había planeado ver a Ron después de la reunión. Viendo que no tenía otra opción, suspiró.

—Entonces, será ahora, supongo —dijo con desaliento. Severus esbozó una sonrisa malvada y procedió a marchar hacia las mazmorras. Sabía que estaba caminando demasiado rápido para ella, pero mantuvo su paso. Sostuvo abierta la puerta de su salón de clases para permitirle entrar, y en ese momento observó a Draco Malfoy trabajando en su poción.

_"Olvidé que estaba aquí"_

Hermione iba a dirigirse hacia la esquina del aula donde estaban los calderos, cuando Severus la detuvo.

—Hará su detención aquí, señorita Granger —ordenó, señalando un escritorio situado frente al propio. Ella dejó de mirar los calderos que suponía tendría que limpiar, con expresión confundida—. Señor Malfoy, por favor, infórmele a la señorita Granger cuál es la regla general en Slytherin—.

—Usa los recursos sabiamente —contestó, con aires de superioridad.

Hermione se sentó ante el escritorio, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda por estar tan cerca de Snape. Él le entregó un montón de pruebas de los tres primeros años, para corregir. Después de cinco minutos más o menos, tomó la prueba del tope de la pila. Ella no había sido demasiado indulgente con su propia casa. No era tan mala como Snape, pero señalaba hasta los detalles más pequeños. Los estudiantes deberían alegrarse de que no planeara ser profesora. Severus abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y sacó el pequeño tarro que le había traído Filius. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron al reconocer el recipiente que Harry había utilizado para su proyecto con el pensadero. Severus regresó la prueba a la pila, entregándole una nueva.

—¿Podría decirme si los números 4, 7 y 9 son bastante correctos? —pidió en tono bajo, a fin de no llamar la atención de Draco. Hermione tomó el pergamino, esperando que fuera un examen. Encontró la lista de preguntas sobre Harry, ahora reescrita y con nuevas preguntas añadidas al final, y varias tachadas. Ella reprimió una sonrisa al notar que la pregunta ocho había sido tachada dos veces. Severus levantó nuevamente la vista hacia Draco y lo despachó, dándole diez puntos a Slytherin por sus esfuerzos, a pesar del hecho que la poción no había sido concluida. El chico salió del aula, cerrando la puerta tras él.

> _01) ¿Harry había salido del armario?_  
>  02) ¿Albus sabía que era gay? --- Sí  
>  03) ¿Por qué Dobby me teme?  
>  04) ¿Sé por qué Harry toma pociones? --- ¿Estrés y dolor de cabeza por pesadillas?  
>  05) ¿Recuerdo a Sirius Black?  
>  06) ¿Qué sé sobre el ataque a su casa?  
>  07) ¿Por qué estaban esos barrotes en la ventana de Harry? --- Mantenerlo a él dentro y a Voldemort fuera.  
>  08) ¿Harry tiene cosquillas? (Sólo algo de información almacenada para futura referencia)  
>  09) ¿Por qué tengo que dejar la enfermería, pero Ron no? --- ¿Porque Pomfrey sabe que soy gay?  
>  10) ¿El martes será buen día para ayudar a Hagrid con el caballo volador? --- Martes 9:45  
>  11) ¿Por qué no alcancé mi meta de convertirme en Maestro de Pociones?  
>    
>  ¿Dónde fueron Harry y Ron con la mamá de Ron?  
>  ¿Por qué estaba él en un armario de escobas? --- ¿Cómo castigo?

Hermione examinó la lista una vez más. Le había sorprendido ver que la número cuatro estaba errada. Giró el pergamino para que él pudiera ver de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿No sabe esto? —preguntó, atónita—. Pensé que el profesor Dumbledore le habría comentado sobre ello —tartamudeó. Ella sabía que muchos de sus profesores estaban al tanto de lo que había tenido que pasar Harry, ¿por qué él no?

>> La séptima es correcta a medias. Mantener a Harry dentro, las lechuzas fuera, pero encontramos la forma de resolver eso. Lechuzas pequeñas, o que él pudiera desatar las notas a través de los barrotes. No sé en qué momento los reemplazaron luego que Ron los arrancó con el auto en segundo año. Puede haber sido el último año. Yo siempre incluía papel y lápiz en mis cartas, en caso de que los Dursley le hubieran quitado todo lo que pudiera utilizar para escribir cartas—.

Severus la estaba mirando fijamente y Hermione cerró la boca, al darse cuenta de que le había dado una respuesta más profunda de la que había esperado, o quizás deseado.

>> Er, no me compete contestar varias de estas cuestiones. Sin embargo, respecto a la última pregunta, ¿se está refiriendo al pensadero? —Severus asintió—. El armario no era un castigo —hizo una pausa, esperando no estar diciéndole algo demasiado personal respecto a su amigo—. Ahí es donde él dormía. Creo que cuando la carta de Hogwarts fue dirigida al armario bajo las escaleras, su familia se puso nerviosa acerca de ser observada y entonces le dieron su propia habitación—.

—Ya veo; gracias, señorita Granger —dijo con cortesía.

Ella supo que la conversación había terminado y levantó su bolso para partir.

—¿Señor? —musitó, vacilante—. Espero que encuentre la respuesta que está buscando—.

Ambos sabían que no se estaba refiriendo a ninguna de las preguntas del pergamino. Ella se fue, sin esperar contestación.

Ahora, Severus se daba cuenta que había estado equivocado en la mayoría de sus presunciones, incluso después de reconsiderar la vida de Harry. Quizás era hora de dejar de mirar al pasado, por miserable que fuera, y mirar mejor al presente. Aunque le había irritado escuchar a Harry sobre lo que pasaría si trataba de expulsarlo, tenía que admitir que el joven había examinado a fondo las diferentes posibilidades. Considerando todo lo que había pasado, y que sabía que aún le quedaban tiempos difíciles por delante, Harry era muy seguro y bien adaptado. Volvería a analizar su liste. Todavía quería saber a dónde había ido con Ron y su madre que lo había trastornado tanto y para qué eran las pociones.

El resto del día transcurrió sin nada especial que destacar. Albus quiso hablar con Severus sobre las pociones para el dolor y si le faltaba alguna. Algo sobre una charla que iba a tener con Weasley el viernes. Ciertamente, Ron se había arriesgado el día que había tratado de reemplazar la poción de Harry. Debía haber una razón para que no fueran con Pomfrey a buscar más. El recuerdo de los gritos silenciosos de Harry, su encogimiento en el dolor era muy perturbador. Definitivamente, prepararía nuevas pociones para él.

_"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto como para no recordar eso cuando Ron me pidió que reemplazara los viales?"_

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recordó que no estaba pensando en el dolor del Gryffindor, sino en para qué habían usado las pociones.

Ése había sido otro momento en el que Harry había pensado realmente las cosas. No fue sino hasta que el joven hubo reflexionado sobre las buenas cualidades de Severus, que decidió ceder a los avances de Sev y saltar sobre él.

El maestro de Pociones apagó las luces de la salita y siguió el hilo de sus pensamientos de camino a la habitación. La túnica fue retirada, dejándolo en un par de boxers de seda. El algodón era demasiado pesado y no le permitía el apropiado movimiento de la túnica mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Se subió a la cama; le resultaba duro pensar en la última vez que habían usado el vial de poción. Harry había estado tan ansioso y receptivo. La forma en que parecía fundirse en los brazos de Sev cuando una lengua traviesa le impedía formular oraciones completas. La expresión en su rostro la primera vez que Sev embistió para golpear ese dulce lugar, los sonidos que hizo al estar perdido en el éxtasis. Severus no supo cuando su bóxer alcanzó sus muslos; continuó apretando su pene mientras las imágenes del joven de ojos verdes llenaban su mente. Su ritmo aumentó mientras las imágenes iban de la boca de Harry succionando a la expresión de su rostro cuando Sev se deslizó en su apretado culo la primera vez.

Severus pensó que debería colocar el recuerdo en un pensadero para poder observarlo desde el punto de vista de una tercera persona, mientras embestía en su interior, para ver a Harry de frente mientras lo machacaba por la espalda, masturbándolo hasta la culminación. Con ese pensamiento, llegó a su propio clímax. Cayó hacia atrás, pensando. Permitiría que Harry se familiarizara con él, aunque eso significara perderlo. No tendría relación con un estudiante, aunque ya fuera mayor de edad. No era ético. De todas formas, al muchacho le tomaría un buen tiempo llegar a conocerlo bien. Total, igual Albus seguramente encontraría una forma de que eso sucediera sin importar lo que él quisiera. El entrenamiento que lo involucraría con Harry más adelante sería la excusa perfecta para Albus. Estaba seguro de que el director no sabía hasta qué punto habían llegado las relaciones entre ellos, y él disfrutaba las raras ocasiones en que podía sorprender al anciano. Se preguntó brevemente si podría hallar la oportunidad de darle una buena sacudida. Después de todo, quería la revancha por haberle manipulado tanto su vida, aunque hubiera sido en su beneficio.

* * *

Severus estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su salón de clases para permitir entrar a los estudiantes, cuando escuchó la que, estaba seguro, era la voz de Harry.

—No, yo ahora tengo al real para ocuparme—.

—Mentiroso. No puedes decirme que no lo extrañas; apuesto que en este momento querrías que fuera de nuevo la semana pasada —replicó la voz de Ron.

Sev jaló la puerta y escuchó.

—Fue genial —aceptó Harry, evasivo—, pero como cualquier vacación. Ahora, es agradable estar de regreso en casa. Es difícil estar con alguien que siempre está despreocupado. Quiero saber que le gusto realmente, y quiero que él sepa que no soy sólo un adolescente perdidamente enamorado—.

—Hablando de adolescentes perdidamente enamorados, ¿notaste en el desayuno, que tu amigo de Ravenclaw se ofendió cuando le dijiste que no estabas interesado? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, riendo. Harry bufó.

—Ese gilipollas ofreció darme un tutorial de Encantamientos esta noche. Yo soy el quinto mejor de nuestro año en Encantamientos. Lo dijo en frente de la gente que sabe que él es gay. Para fastidiarme a mí, no a él. Es justo lo que me faltaba, maldición. Voy a terminar con él de todas formas. Debí haberle tomado la palabra y dicho que estaba impresionado por su valentía al aceptar públicamente que estaba conmigo, a pesar de ponerse en riesgo con Voldemort—.

—Eso hubiera asustado mucho al perdedor —comentó Ron. No notó que la puerta se abría.

—Severus no lo haría —dijo Harry, rotundo—. Está a mi lado, incluso si me odia—.

—Harry, él está a tu lado justo ahora —señaló Ron con discreción, apuntando detrás de su amigo.

Harry dio la vuelta lentamente, para ver a Severus parado detrás suyo, con el rostro inexpresivo, como siempre. Se giró y entró en el aula, permitiendo que los alumnos de séptimo entraran tras él. El maestro sonrió mientras los escuchaba susurrar por detrás.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba escuchando? —.

—Ey, ¿y Hermione no te tenía que dar una nota hoy? —.

Severus dejó de sonreír.

_"¿Cómo pude olvidar la maldita nota?"_

En ese momento, escuchó la voz de la chica.

—¡Uf, lo logré! —exclamó Hermione, llegando apenas a tiempo. Severus dio rápidamente vuelta, su túnica girando alrededor de su cintura.

—Señorita Granger —gruñó.  _"Bien, asústala antes que tenga oportunidad de pasarle la nota a Harry"_ —, hoy puede sentarse aquí —señaló un lugar vacío al lado de una chica Slytherin con un rostro que solamente una madre podría amar (una madre jabalí). Hermione sonrió y se sentó. Severus giró el rostro hacia la clase—. Hoy prepararemos... —dio el discurso sobre lo que iban a elaborar y la lista de ingredientes escritos en el pizarrón. Harry tomó notas con un lápiz y comenzó a armar su balanza.

—¿Qué es eso? —indagó Ron, señalando el escritorio de Harry.

—Es un lápiz, los muggles lo usan para escribir—.

—Sé que es un lápiz, cretino; pero ¿por qué lo estás usando? —.

—Hermione me dijo que lo tuviera hoy en mi escritorio. Supongo que más tarde averiguaré porqué —explicó. Su amigo sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que ella había hecho.

La clase continuó de la manera habitual; cortaron, agitaron y elaboraron, con algún comentario ocasional de Draco para provocar a unos cuantos. Severus, simplemente, estaba demasiado feliz de ver que había conseguido hostigar a Hermione. Si seguía así, ella no encontraría la forma de entregar a Harry la nota que él le había enviado cuando era joven y estúpido.

Harry agitó su poción. Estaba casi lista. Al otro lado de la habitación, Hermione movió su varita en su dirección. Asombrado, el joven observó como el lápiz sobre su mesa de trabajo comenzaba a transformarse en un sobre. Ron se inclinó para susurrarle que ése era el sobre que Hermione había recibido días atrás, con instrucciones de dárselo durante la clase de Pociones. Él reconoció la letra; era un poco más descuidada que la de su ahora adulto profesor de Pociones. Sonrió y comenzó a abrir el sobre. Mientras abría su nota, el mencionado maestro de Pociones se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _"Sólo ignóralo, Snape"_ , se dijo, mirando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo.

Cualesquiera alumnos que se atrevían a pasarse notas en su clase, tenían el dudoso honor de tener que leerlo en voz alta, como había tenido que hacer Harry cuando esa vaca de Rita Skeeter había escrito ese horriblemente incorrecto artículo sobre él. Si reconocía la existencia de la nota y no hacía que la leyera en voz alta, despertaría sospechas.

_"Sí, ignóralo descaradamente"_

Tratando de disimular, Severus levantó la vista para ver a Harry leyendo. Se encogió internamente al recordar lo que le había escrito esa noche, cuando se deslizó fuera de la cama del muchacho para mandarla.

> _Querido Harry:_
> 
> _¿Me extrañas? Estaba acostado al lado de tu ardiente cuerpo pensando en que no podré abrazarte la próxima vez que estemos juntos, así que te envié esto con un amigo. ¿Me estoy comportando como un tonto ahora que no estamos juntos? Sin importar cómo actúe, sabes que la verdad es que deseo abrazarte. Si pudiera, estaría lamiendo tu cuello en este momento. ¿Estás en clase? ¿Estoy hablando ahora? ¿Escuchas la voz que sé que amas? Imagina que está susurrando en tu oído, diciéndote las travesuras que quiero hacer contigo._

Harry levantó la mirada para ver que Severus mantenía sus ojos clavados en los pergaminos sobre su escritorio. De hecho, había hablado muy poco en la clase de ese día. Debía estar avergonzado. Harry sonrió.

> _Harry, no permitas que yo te aleje. Sé que debemos mantener nuestros secretos, pero quiero que sepas que todavía soy yo, y que quiero estar contigo. ¿Recuerdas cómo te provocaba cuando tratabas de permanecer apartado? Éste podría ser el tiempo de compensar. Sabes que te quiero y me preocupo por ti. ¿Dónde está Filch cuando lo necesito?_

Harry casi rió en voz alta al leer esa última parte.

> _¿Todavía no has obtenido una respuesta de mi parte? Debemos estar a miércoles. Si no has conseguido una respuesta hasta ahora, debes saber que te diré que te quiero. Quiero presionar mi dolorida polla contra la tuya. Y quiero oírte gritando mi nombre mientras embistes en mi interior._

El rostro de Harry empezó a acalorarse. Levantó nuevamente la cabeza para ver que Severus mantenía sus ojos, desesperadamente, en cualquier lugar excepto en él.

Malfoy daba un vistazo por la habitación; no necesitaba prestar demasiada atención a su poción, ya que su compañero estaba haciendo todo el trabajo. Divisó a Harry Potter sonriendo. Ocultaba un pergamino tras su caldero y no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en eso. Cambió la vista de Potter a Snape, sólo para notar, con decepción, que el maestro estaba ocupado revisando papeles de su escritorio; de hecho, parecía casi demasiado abstraído en los papeles frente a él. Si su profesor de Pociones estaba ocupado, seguramente querría que Draco pusiera este asunto en su conocimiento.

—¿Algo interesante, Potter? —preguntó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ambos escucharan, en un intento por llamar la atención del adulto. Snape levantó la vista de sus papeles con un gesto casual.

—Potter, no use notas, esta poción debe ser hecha de memoria. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor—.

Harry leyó la última línea y guardo la carta.

> _Aunque no podamos estar juntos, sabes que significas mucho para mí._
> 
> _S._

Draco miró fijamente, boquiabierto. Estaba decepcionado por los resultados.

 _"Al menos la Casa Gryffindor perdió puntos"_ , pensó, pero no estaba satisfecho. Esperó su oportunidad; mientras Harry estaba distraído, sacó el pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica.

—Querido Harry —comenzó a leer en voz alta—. Cómo ansío tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos* —recitó con desdén. Harry estaba furioso, intentando saltar sobre Malfoy, pero Goyle estaba sentado detrás de él, con una fuerte mano en su hombro y la varita en su espalda—. ¿Granger te envió esto? Creí que había botado al Niño-Que-Vivió por la Comadreja aquí presente—.

Ron se puso rojo como remolacha y quiso maldecirlo por sus mordaces observaciones, pero Severus se levantó y tendió su mano hacia la nota.

—Estoy seguro de que hemos escuchado alabanzas a la valía de Potter para toda una vida, no es necesario que suframos más de esta estupidez —comentó, caminando al lado de la habitación donde estaba Draco.

Desafortunadamente, el rubio había estado leyendo más abajo, a mitad de carta, un pedacito muy interesante; abrió los ojos como platos. Lució como si la Navidad hubiera llegado antes de tiempo. Para entonces, Harry y sus amigos se estaban lanzando hacia él para recuperar la nota, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Quiero presionar mi dolorida... —Draco se interrumpió cuando el pergamino que sostenía se convirtió en una bola de llamas azules. Severus miró al lugar desde donde había sido lanzado el hechizo, y vio a Hermione sosteniendo su varita.

_"Buena chica, pero demasiado tarde"_

>> ¡Merlín, Potter, eres un marica! —Draco rió con ganas mientras el rostro de su némesis enrojecía fuertemente—. Ni siquiera puedes negarlo, mientras la leías estabas sonriendo como un Weasley que se acabara de encontrar un galeón—.

En ese momento, Severus miro furioso a todo el mundo, con la intención de que regresaran a sus asientos.

_"¿Cuándo perdí el control de esta clase?"_

Ron jaló a Harry hasta su asiento. Seamus lo ayudó a levantar el banco que habían volcado en su intento por alcanzar la carta. Dean, Seamus y Neville eran los únicos, además de Hermione y Ron, qua ya sabían de las preferencias de Harry por los hombres. Todos los demás, susurraban entre ellos. Harry estaba agradeciendo la ligera distracción, pues un caldero se había volcado y en ese momento Snape estaba supervisando la limpieza.

—Ey, Potter, ¿quién es S? ¿Simmons, el remilgado chico de Hufflepuff? —se burló Draco, aguardando su reacción.

—Si ellos descubren la verdad, lo matarán —susurró Harry a Ron.

Neville apartó la vista de su caldero para preguntar:

—¿Eso quiere decir que 'S' es un Slytherin? —susurró.

Harry miró a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros. No era mentira, aunque el comentario del chico de ojos verdes se había referido a los Mortífagos. Al final, asintió a sus amigos.

Una hora más tarde, seguía el mismo cuchicheo, sólo que en el Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo. Por todas las mesas corría el rumor de que Harry Potter había sido expuesto por Draco Malfoy. El Gryffindor había abandonado el aula de Pociones sin una sola mirada a su profesor. Snape estaba agradecido; se estaba sintiendo algo culpable, pues sabía que todo había sido por su causa. Ahora estaba sentado a la mesa principal sin tocar su alimento. Las noticias estaban destinadas a salir, eventualmente, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

 _"Demonios, todo es culpa de Albus. Me niego a sentir culpa por esto"_ , gruñó internamente, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Para la hora de la cena, Harry seguía siendo el tema de discusión, pero para entonces algunos habían tomado valor y empezaron a hacerle preguntas directas. Por alguna razón, una chica había abofeteado a Weasley. Severus se deslizó para escuchar a hurtadillas algo de conversación. Escuchó a una chica preguntarle que cuándo se había vuelto gay. Será imbécil.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tú hetero? —contestó Harry.

Ahora, muchos querían saber quién era el hombre misterioso. Harry sacudía la cabeza, diciendo que no era importante dado que ya no estaban juntos; pero ellos eran implacables. Sus propios compañeros de Casa lo estaban presionando hasta la locura. ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué rompieron? ¿Es un Gryffindor? ¿Estás saliendo con Ron y Hermione? Ron se encogió ante esto último.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —gritó alguien. Era un Gryffindor de séptimo año, con un fuerte acento —¡Se supone que son sus amigos, déjenlo en paz! —.

—Está bien, Seamus, ya me iba —dijo Harry, agradeciendo la ayuda a su amigo y levantándose para partir. A pesar de las palabras del irlandés, varios estudiantes continuaron siendo odiosos. Alguien de la mesa Hufflepuff preguntó si 'S' era Seamus. Harry miró suplicante al muchacho, inseguro de lo que diría. Tenía miedo por Severus. Ya se estaba hablando sobre los profesores que se habían quedado durante las vacaciones. Alguien podría relacionar ambas cosas.

—Lo siento, Harry —se disculpó el otro, caminando hacia él—. No sé cómo soportas estar en el centro de atención como lo haces. No puedo competir con eso —hizo una pausa—. Terminamos —todos los que escucharon a la distancia, permanecieron casi en silencio, aguardando para ver cuál sería la reacción de Harry. Éste se veía aturdido y mordía su labio. Ciertamente, nunca hubiera esperado algo así de su amigo.

—Yo... yo comprendo, Seamus —contestó, mirándolo de frente—. Lo intentamos—.

—¿Amigos? —.

—Claro —contestó, alargando la mano.

Seamus la tomó y jaló con fuerza, haciendo que Harry perdiera el balance. Antes que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, se vio sostenido en un apretado abrazo, al tiempo que era besado con firmeza. Severus permaneció imperturbable. Se dijo a si mismo que esa extraña sensación que sentía, ciertamente, no eran celos. Harry estaba parado, aturdido todavía, muy sorprendido por las acciones de su amigo. Mientras Seamus abandonaba el comedor, algunos de los estudiantes aplaudieron. No es que quisieran ver a su salvador siendo botado, pero para ellos eso parecía, en cierto modo, un final feliz, y a todos les gustan los finales felices. Después de eso, ya no hubo más preguntas sobre 'S'.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación, tomó con rapidez la capa de su padre y salió. Agradecía que fuera miércoles y sus amigos no lo vieran. Hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro, obteniendo el acceso a las cocinas. Dobby lo saludó con su estilo habitual.

—¡Dobby está muy feliz de tenerlo en la cocina, Harry Potter! —parloteó el elfo doméstico, mientras el chico sonreía ante su entusiasmo. Le dijo que esa vez prepararían algo dulce para Albus—. Dobby lo extrañó la semana pasada, cuando los profesores vinieron como magos jóvenes. Sólo quedan ocho miércoles de cocinar antes que Harry Potter termine la escuela. ¿Está seguro de que no necesitará un elfo doméstico en su nueva casa? —suplicó.

—Lo siento, Dobby, mi casa no es tan grande como para necesitar un elfo doméstico, y estoy deseando pasar un tiempo a solas, para variar. Prometo visitarte —las orejas del elfo cayeron hasta que escuchó la última parte. Entonces, le dijo a Harry que el profesor Dumbledore había pedido algo con fresas. Harry había aprendido a cocinar con los Dursley, pero no podía hacer nada que Petunia no supiera hacer, y tenía cuidado de no preparar nada mucho mejor que ella. Cualquier cosa que la superara en la cocina, era tomada como un insulto y él terminaba castigado. Una de las razones por las que nunca había hecho postres era porque eran la especialidad de su tía, así que él nunca tenía posibilidad de cocinar algo dulce. Durante los últimos cinco miércoles en la noche, Albus y un selecto grupo de amigos, habían tenido oportunidad de disfrutar algunos de sus intentos culinarios.

* * *

Mientras Harry estaba agregando ingredientes en un recipiente, Albus estaba en su oficina, sirviendo té a Severus.

—Cuéntame, Severus, ¿hay nuevas noticias sobre los juicios? ¿Cuándo hablaste con Lucius, te sugirió algo? —interrogó el director mientras le entregaba una taza de Earl Grey **

Severus estaba agradecido de que el anciano no quisiera conversar sobre la nota que Harry había recibido en su clase de Pociones. Asombrado, pero agradecido.

—Nada, Albus; Draco estaba con él y no dijo mucho. Lucius conseguirá que se haga el trabajo sucio, manteniendo sus manos limpias. Voldemort tiene a algunos lacayos intentando comprar unas cuantas cabezas del Ministerio. Aunque la mayoría no acepta sobornos, algunos todavía tienen miedo a las represalias. Ahora que el público en general está consciente del regreso de Voldemort, el temor de que la Marca Oscura caiga sobre sus casas también ha regresado. Lucius elegirá unos cuantos juicios que pueda apoyar con seguridad, ninguno relacionado con Voldemort, y usará su influencia para conseguir que unos cuantos oficiales difíciles de sobornar sean asignados a esos casos, dando a los Mortífagos una mayor oportunidad de salir bien librados —tomó un sorbo de té—. Esto funcionó para Goyle—.

Albus asintió y también bebió de su té. Nada de lo dicho era nuevo para el anciano, y Severus se preguntó cuál sería la verdadera razón para que lo hubiera llamado.

De repente, un elfo doméstico apareció, llevando una bandeja con un gran pedazo de tartaleta de fresas y un plato con unas enormes fresas naturales, sumergidas en chocolate líquido. Albus levantó una mano, moviendo los dedos mientras decidía qué comer primero.

—Dios, esto se ve riquísimo. ¿Puedo ofrecerte, Severus? —preguntó, alegre.

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

_"El hombre es como un niño en una tienda de dulces"_

—Nada, gracias, Albus. Si no necesitas nada más, tengo una poción que preparar—.

—No, no necesito nada. Sólo quiero comentar otra cosita contigo. ¿Cómo te está yendo con las preguntas de tu lista? —.

_"Lo que quieres saber es si le dije a Harry si aún lo odio"_

—Bien —contestó Severus, cortante, y partió.

Albus sonrió, sabía perfectamente bien que se estaba comiendo uno de los postres favoritos de Severus.

* * *

Harry estaba vertiendo el chocolate fundido que quedaba en su pote sobre una tartaleta, cuando el retrato se abrió. Dobby divisó al alto y oscuro profesor y salió corriendo, regresando con una caja.

—Esta noche, Harry está haciendo su postre favorito —dijo el elfo, mientras llenaba la caja con tartaleta y fresas empapadas en chocolate. Severus se giró a ver a Harry en su puesto de trabajo, y miró furioso a la criatura.

—¿Éstas son sus favoritas? —preguntó Harry, arrepintiéndose rápidamente.

Dobby se intimidó ante la furibunda mirada del Slytherin; había contado un secreto del Profesor. Antes que pudiera golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, Harry se lanzó para impedir que se hiriera.

—¡NO! —.

Dobby salió disparado; se escuchó un estruendo mientras se tiraba de cabeza contra unas ollas y sartenes, que otro elfo estaba llevando a la habitación vecina. Harry sacudió la cabeza ante la estupidez de todo eso.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí abajo, Potter? ¿Comer con los demás no es suficientemente bueno para usted? —lo regañó Severus, ignorando el hecho de que él mismo estaba ahí buscando un tentempié.

—Vengo cada miércoles por la noche. El director lo sabe—.

_"Oh, estoy seguro de que lo sabe, el mañoso anciano"_

>> No es como si yo pudiera tener mucho apetito durante el almuerzo o la cena, con todo el frenesí del chismorreo continuo —continuó el joven con expresión sombría, alejando su plato, su apetito ya saciado.

—Sobre eso, Potter, lamento todo el asunto de la nota —era lo más cercano a una disculpa que podría conseguir.

—Está bien —dijo Harry. Severus lució escéptico—. En realidad, había estado temiendo este día. Usted está acostumbrado a ser observado todo el tiempo, pero yo aún soy una persona muy reservada. Pensaba que sería el peor día de su vida cuando esto se supiera finalmente, pero la verdad es que siento que se me ha quitado un peso de los hombros —Severus entendió y asintió—. Al menos, ahora no tengo que preocuparme por colocar mi fachada hasta que termine el año —comentó alegre, con una sonrisa.

>> Supongo que debo llevarle esto a Seamus, como agradecimiento por su actuación de hoy —explicó después, refiriéndose al postre en su mano—. Me impresioné tanto. Él ni siquiera es gay—.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Severus se había estado preguntando si era todo un montaje—. ¿Él sabe... sobre la semana pasada? —.

—No, sólo sabía que 'S' era un Slytherin y podría estar en peligro si lo descubrían—.

—¿Lo hizo para proteger a un Slytherin? Está bromeando—.

—No, lo hizo para proteger a alguien importante para mí—.

Harry esperó el comentario de Severus sobre el comportamiento típico de los Gryffindor, pero éste no llegó. Tomó una caja y la lleno para Seamus, se despidió de Dobby y fue hacia la salida.

>> Buenas noches—.

—Buenas noches —contestó el hombre, en el momento que la puerta se cerraba. Apenas logró captar la vista de Harry haciéndole un guiño mientras el retrato se cerraba totalmente.

Severus tomó su caja llena de fresas y se dirigió a su laboratorio, para terminar de elaborar la poción contra el dolor para Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** *En esta oración: Cómo ansío tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos, no sé si la autora se equivocó o quiere dar la impresión de que Draco lee la carta a su manera. En la carta original, lo que más se le acerca es la parte que dice no podré abrazarte la próxima vez que estemos juntos. Como verán, no tienen nada que ver.
> 
> **Earl Grey: un tipo de té negro muy preciado.


	22. Descubrimientos Impactantes Y Una Taza De Té Rota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus bajó la llama para comenzar el proceso de enfriamiento de la poción contra el dolor que estaba preparando para Harry. Estaba molesto por haberse demorado tanto. La inesperada reunión con Albus había durado cerca de una hora; al menos habían conversado sobre cuáles Mortífagos eran una amenaza mayor que otros. De esta forma, Malfoy senior pensaría que había conseguido hacer su trabajo, pero en cambio, el Ministerio permitiría que se escaparan sólo los menos peligrosos, para asegurar que unas cuantas personas importantes del círculo interno de Voldemort, consiguieran el beso del dementor.

 _"Y como si no fuera lo bastante tarde, Albus consiguió asegurarse de que me detuviera en las cocinas, de camino a mi habitación. Eso es lo que consigo por ser tan goloso"_ , reflexiono, sabiendo que el anciano estaba haciendo todo lo posible para lograr que Harry y él empezaran a ser amigos.

Por alguna razón, no le gustaba demasiado hacer la poción contra el dolor. Le ponía de mal humor cuando la elaboraba para madame Pomfrey; pero Harry era diferente, más sabiendo que le ayudaría con sus ataques, o lo que fuera que le pasaba. Pensaba que era obvio que la razón para que fuera sacado de la enfermería aquel día, era para mantener el secreto de Harry, acerca de cualquier tipo de dolencia que estuviera sufriendo. Se sintió tentado a convocar la historia médica del chico. Como maestro de Pociones, tenía derecho a revisar el archivo médico de cualquiera, para ver si tenían algún riesgo en clase, debido a enfermedades o alergias que pudieran ser agravadas por los vapores o el manejo de ciertos ingredientes. Nadie lo cuestionaría si lo hiciera, pero sentía que eso sería invadir su privacidad, ya que sólo deseaba averiguarlo por su propia curiosidad. Harry le había dejado claro que deseaba tener una oportunidad de conocerlo, y probablemente le contaría si le preguntaba. Entonces, recordó la reacción de Granger ante su ignorancia sobre el tema.

_"¿Por qué estaba tan convencida de que yo lo sabía? Quizás asumió que yo sé a qué van destinadas todas las pociones que entrego a Pomfrey. Ciertamente, nunca me interesó a dónde iban. Sólo que ella parece ser terriblemente oportuna con sus pedidos"._

Entonces se dio cuenta; ésa era la razón de que odiara hacer la poción contra el dolor. Siempre estaban sincronizados; cuando ella la necesitaba, él estaba demasiado cansado u ocupado para lidiar con trabajo adicional.

Sev se dio cuenta que había estado perdido en sus reflexiones por tanto tiempo, que la poción ya estaba fría. La envasó en viales que luego introdujo en una bolsa, y convocó a un elfo doméstico. En segundos, se escuchó un chasquido, y una asustada elfina se paró delante del intimidante profesor.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el mago, frunciendo el ceño. La elfina retrocedió un paso.

—¿Disculpe, señor? —chilló como respuesta.

Severus tenía poca paciencia con esas criaturas, y menos cuando se confundían ante una pregunta perfectamente simple.

—Estaba llamando a Dobby, ¿acaso eres él? —empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie, lo que sólo sirvió para poner más nerviosa a la recién llegada.

—No... no, señor — contestó, agitando las pestañas—. ¿Le gustaría que consiguiera a Dobby para usted, señor? —.

—Sí, de inmediato —dijo, cortante; ella partió rápidamente.

Una vez limpio el lugar de trabajo y los ingredientes guardados, Sev revisó su reloj una vez más. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había mandado salir a la elfa. ¿Dónde estaba? Otros quince minutos y se escuchó un nuevo chasquido.

—¿Dobby? —,

—No, todavía soy Effie, señor, lo siento —se disculpó—. Dobby está ocupado con el profesor Dumbledore, señor—.

Severus suspiró. Debería ser mucho más fácil que eso.

—Le entregarás esto a Harry Potter. Dobby acostumbra ponerlo en el cajón de su mesita de noche—.

—Dobby está haciendo eso justo ahora, señor. ¿Le gustaría que lo dejara en la gaveta también, o preferiría que se lo entregara a Harry Potter? Él está en la enfermería ahora, señor—.

—¿Qué? —gritó, arrebatándole la bolsa, y asiendo también su mano, por accidente.

Caminó a paso vivo por el corredor, su túnica chasqueando en el aire. Cuando doblaba la esquina, escuchó un grito aterrador. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que iba arrastrando a Effie, cuya mano estaba firmemente pegada a la bolsa con los viales.

—Señor, ¿necesita a Effie para algo más, señor? Effie no quiere oír gritar de nuevo al señor Harry Potter, señor—.

Severus soltó abruptamente a la elfina, dejándola caer al piso, para después continuar su camino hacia la enfermería, apresurando el paso.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar una habitación tranquila. Se adelantó hacia la cama que tenía una cortina obstruyendo la vista, para asegurar la privacidad. Pomfrey y Albus estaban zumbando alrededor. Mientras se acercaba a la cortina, Sev pudo sentir que estaba pasando a través de una fuerte barrera mágica. Los sonidos detrás del hechizo de silencio eran ensordecedores. Harry estaba gritando, su cuerpo quebrantado por el dolor. El sudor corría por su rostro, mientras madame Pomfrey trataba de ayudarle. El dolor se intensificó, provocándole arcadas. Severus preguntó qué había pasado, sobresaltando a Albus. Cuando vio que no recibía respuesta, notó a Ron, quien estaba sentado en una esquina, muy abatido.

—¿Qué le pasó? —espetó al pelirrojo.

—Traté de decírselos, pero no quisieron escucharme. Él necesita otra ampolla, al menos —contestó, desalentado.

—Cuando me lo pidió, señor Weasley —lo interrumpió Poppy—, ¡le dije que, si ustedes habían derramado algo de poción, no podía darle más si no sabía cuanta había tomado ya! —.

—Le dije que le quedaba apenas poco menos de un vial. Se derramó cuando se estaba revolcando —parecía que Ron estaba a punto de llorar.

Los gritos de Harry estaban poniendo nerviosos a todos en la habitación. De repente, dejó de moverse, como si lo que fuera que estaba provocándole dolor se hubiera detenido, pero todavía jadeaba para conseguir aire y su cuerpo se agitaba con los espasmos. Severus reconocía los síntomas con facilidad; tenía todos los síntomas de alguien que había estado largo tiempo bajo la maldición cruciatus.

—Eso todavía no explica qué pasó con el otro vial. ¿Derramaron ambos? —interrogó la medibruja—. ¡SEVERUS! —gritó, al ver que el hombre sacaba una ampolla de la bolsa y lo vertía a la fuerza por la garganta de Harry.

—Ron no derramó el otro vial, se perdió hace casi una semana —admitió Severus. Albus alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. Condujo a Ron fuera de la enfermería. Cuando se fue, el anciano regresó para ver a Severus sentado al lado de la cama de Harry, humedeciendo su frente con una toalla fría. Aliviado, vio que los ojos verdes ya no estaban en blanco, aunque todavía seguían desenfocados.

—Shh, ya estás bien. Trata de relajarte —susurró Severus.

—¿Sev? —gimió Harry, sin estar seguro de que fuera real.

—Sí, Harry —contestó suavemente, apartando un mechó de cabello de sus ojos.

El joven trató de volver a hablar, pero tosió, su garganta áspera a causa de los gritos anteriores. El hombre se inclinó para oír mejor.

—Abrázame, Sev —su lastimera voz se rompió mientras hablaba. El Slytherin no estaba seguro de si era por haber abusado de su garganta o por sus emociones. Harry, habitualmente, hablaba con tanta seguridad. Esto era peor que los gritos. Bueno, quizás no.

Con cuidado, colocó sus brazos alrededor del joven, moviéndolo lo mínimo posible. No fue sino hasta ese momento crucial, cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado eso. Claro, había estado teniendo algunos buenos recuerdos de sus momentos eróticos, pero ahora lo sostenía en sus brazos. Lo abrazaba con cuidado, deseando que su aliento sobre la temblorosa figura del muchacho le ayudara a mejorar. Harry se acurrucaba contra él. Mientras una persona se recuperaba de esa maldición imperdonable en particular, era habitual que mantuviera las manos cerradas en puños, pero Harry había logrado rodear el cuello de Sev con un brazo, mientras la otra mano apretaba con fuerza el frente de su túnica. El maestro de Pociones no estaba muy seguro de que ésa fuera una buena posición para el joven, pero no deseaba continuar moviéndolo.

Eventualmente, los temblores comenzaron a decrecer; apenas un temblor ocasional sacudía el frágil cuerpo. Severus no había esperado que él pudiera ser tan bueno ofreciendo consuelo; había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había consolado a alguien. Harry se acurrucó más cerca, mientras el hombre lo acunaba suavemente, su cálida voz susurrando palabras de aliento sobre su cabello.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. De inmediato, Severus supo que se trataba de Minerva. Ella había venido en cuanto se había enterado, y en ese momento se encaminaba a la cama. Al llegar, se mostró bastante sorprendida al ver al jefe de su Casa rival, consolando a su estudiante estrella. Severus se enderezó cuando ella se acercó, pero Harry susurró su dolor ante el movimiento. Decidió permanecer en su sitio, al fin de cuentas, ¿qué diferencia había si era Ron o él quien lo consolara? Quizás no era racional, pero estaba alarmado por cuanto había sido herido Harry, e irritado porque nadie le había dicho cómo o porqué había sucedido eso. Obviamente, era una situación que ellos esperaban, a juzgar por el hecho de que Harry guardaba su propio alijo de pociones en su habitación. Escuchó atentamente mientras Minerva y Albus hablaban del otro lado de la cortina.

—¿Por qué está Severus ahí, sosteniendo al señor Potter? ¿Cómo lo descubrió él? —.

—Relájate, Minerva. Creo que es maravilloso que esos dos se hayan hecho amigos la última semana—.

Severus sonrió para sí mismo; mentalmente, podía ver los ojos del anciano, brillando mientras hablaba, por no mencionar las cejas de Minerva, que debían estar levantadas ante la declaración.

—¿Amigos, Albus? —el tono de la bruja era cínico.

—Sí, amigos. Vale, puede que hayan compartido un beso o dos. Me atrevería a decir que si tú hubieras atrapado a Ronald Weasley cuando lo estabas persiguiendo, no estarías en posición de lanzar piedras —su aseveración hizo que la jefa de Gryffindor enrojeciera.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para el chico, Albus. Ya es bastante malo todo lo que sufre con las maldiciones que ese hombre malvado lanza alrededor como si no fueran nada. Poppy me contó que éste es el ataque más prolongado de los que ha tenido que soportar, sin recibir todas las pociones—.

—Tienes razón, Minerva, eso es algo que hemos discutido muchas veces; me entristece que Harry tenga que soportar esto. Poppy no podrá saber si Harry tendrá efectos residuales hasta que duerma un poco —comentó solemnemente. Severus estaba tratando de no perderse palabra.  _"¿Voldemort le hizo esto? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo? ¿Si él sabía que esto podría presentarse así, por qué demonios no consiguió esa poción con Pomfrey?"_

La maldición sobre Harry no había sido, ni de cerca, tan prolongada como la que habían tenido que sufrir los Longbottom años atrás, pero existía la posibilidad de que enfrentara un daño permanente. Una vez que la mente era afectada por una excesiva exposición al cruciatus, era peor con cada vez que sobre la persona era lanzada la maldición. Incluso una cantidad infinitesimal de daño plantearía una gran amenaza, ya que Harry, ciertamente, sería nuevamente expuesto en un futuro. Lo mantendría vigilado, por si mostraba alguna señal.

La respiración del Gryffindor se estabilizó, y se desmadejó en los brazos de Sev. Finalmente, estaba durmiendo. Harry gimoteó cuando lo soltó, pero no despertó. El maestro lo arropó y retiró el cabello de sus ojos. La ira que había empezado a ceder al ver el rostro dormido regresó con toda su fuerza cuando dicho rostro se crispó de dolor. Con su furia embravecida, se dirigió a hablar con Albus, quien seguramente lo estaba esperando.

Mientras se acercaba a la oficina del director, la gárgola saltó a un lado, a pesar de la falta de contraseña. Esa era una señal que le confirmaba que Albus lo estaba aguardando. Saltó por las escaleras móviles para apresurar su ascenso. No se preocupó por tocar, Albus siempre sabía quién estaba en la puerta.

El anciano estaba sentado tras su escritorio, esperándolo. Ambos tenían preguntas que necesitaban respuestas. Severus irrumpió al interior. Las dos sillas frente al escritorio se quitaron de su camino mientras él caminaba hacia allí.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo está sintiendo las maldiciones de Voldemort? —exigió. El director suspiró—. ¿Cuánto tiempo, Albus? —ahora estaba gritando.

—De lo que puedo suponer, desde el tiempo en que Voldemort tomó residencia en la cabeza de Quirrell—.

—¿Quirrell? ¿Eso fue hace Seis Años? ¿Por qué no fui informado de eso? —.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho con la información? Sinceramente, ¿puedes decir que eso te hubiera importado, incluso hace un mes? —preguntó el anciano con tranquilidad—. Siéntate y toma algo de té, Severus; discutiremos esto—.

Ni tomó té ni se sentó. Continuó caminando alrededor de la oficina. Si era honesto consigo mismo, no estaba seguro si le hubiera importado de haberlo sabido un mes antes, a menos, por supuesto, de que lo hubiera visto por sí mismo. Era terrible observar, sin poder evitarlo, mientras Harry se retorcía, teniendo que soportar el dolor de otros. Eso era lo que un salvador hacía, soportar el dolor de otros, ¿no? Snape no dejó de notar la ironía.

>> Severus, ¿dime que pasa con las protecciones cuando tu marca oscura te avisa para una reunión? —.

—La firma mágica del castillo cambia, de forma que yo ya no sepa como romperlas —contestó, casi irritado—. ¿Cuál es el punto? —.

—Así, si fueras interrogado con veritaserum, no podrías decirle al Señor Oscuro cómo atravesar las protecciones de Hogwarts —declaró el anciano, como si fuera evidente—. ¿Qué crees que haría si descubriera que puede causar gran dolor a Harry Potter con sólo maldecir a alguien más? —.

—Yo estaba ahí cuando le contaste a Funge que la cicatriz de Harry duele cuando Voldemort está cerca o particularmente furioso. Y, por otra parte, ¿por qué no presencié ningún episodio la semana pasada? El Señor Oscuro debió lanzar un crucio sobre Colagusano un día sí y otro también, hasta por no haberle puesto la cantidad correcta de azúcar en su té —interrogó, confundido sobre cómo funcionaba todo el asunto.

Albus le explicó que las visiones y el dolor que Harry sentía por las maldiciones, sólo se producían cuando Voldemort estaba muy furioso. Afortunadamente, no los experimentaba con mucha asiduidad. Aunque últimamente se habían presentado con más frecuencia, sólo sucedían cuando el joven se encontraba dormido. A ese punto, Severus estaba sentado, frotando sus sienes con las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Supongo que Ronald estaba tratando de reemplazar la poción perdida cuando intentó comprarla al boticario? — Sev asintió—. ¿Alguno vino a ti para pedirla? —asintió nuevamente.

—Él no dijo para qué era, y yo estaba enojado. No se la di—.

—Así que, tú sabías que la había perdido o derramado la semana pasada —declaró Albus. Severus estaba cada vez más disgustado, mayormente consigo mismo, pero también con Harry.

—¿Por qué no le pidieron más a madame Pomfrey si sabían que era tan importante? —.

—Ronald me explicó que pensaron que no podrían pedir más sin reportarme una nueva visión. No querían perder el privilegio de guardar los viales de poción en su habitación. Fue una mala decisión. Sentían que no serían considerados lo bastante responsables para conservarlos si admitían que no habían cuidado apropiadamente la poción—.

—De todas las cosas estúpidas... —despotricó Snape, pero Albus lo interrumpió.

—Debo asumir algo de culpa en eso. Una vez, Harry tuvo una visión particularmente mala y no quería que se repitiera. El chico dijo a Pomfrey que había derramado la poción. Ella la reemplazó, pero aun así lo obligó a que viniera a verme. Yo lo presioné para que me dijera lo que había visto. Relatarme la historia fue suficiente para que se sintiera físicamente enfermo. Creo que fue el año pasado, a finales de noviembre.

Snape hizo una mueca de dolor, pues sabía exactamente de qué reunión estaba hablando. De hecho, él era uno de los que había recibido la maldición cruciatus esa noche. Había sido castigado por su negligencia cuando Voldemort había matado a un niño de ocho años. Severus había dado una sobredosis al pequeño, para aliviar su sufrimiento. Todavía tenía pesadillas con el niño. Le espantó pensar que Harry y él, muy bien podían estar sufriendo las mismas pesadillas.

—Albus, ahora está en juego su futura estabilidad mental. Si él me hubiera explicado que era tan importante, le hubiera dado una nueva poción. Yo no debería haber sido tan imbécil; se las debería haber dado a Weasley cuando me lo pidió — _"Demonios, no debería haberla usado en primer lugar"_ —. ¡Todo esto es mi culpa, Albus! ¡Desearía que nunca hubieras organizado tus pequeñas vacaciones! —la última palabra sonó como una blasfemia.

Albus alzó su taza de té.

—Vamos, Severus, no quieres decir eso —comentó, tomando un sorbo de su bebida—. Sé que te preocupas por el muchacho. Es bueno que ustedes dos sean amigos, y, quizás algún día, algo más—.

—¿Quizás algún día algo más? ¡Albus, tú fuiste un adolescente en el siglo dieciocho! Las cosas evolucionan un poco más rápido en estos días. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste a Minerva? ¿Un beso o dos? —estaba iracundo, pero Albus todavía seguía tranquilo, sorbiendo su té—. ¡Su poción para el dolor fue usada como lubricante! —el anciano dejó caer la galleta en el té—. ¡¡Potter está en la enfermería estremeciéndose de dolor, porque yo usé su poción contra el dolor cuando tomé su virginidad!! —.

La boca de Albus se abrió con asombro, y no pareció notar que su taza de té se hacía añicos cuando la dejó caer. La bebida caliente no consiguió mojar su barba, derramándose sobre el escritorio y su túnica. 


	23. Té Y Pasteles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

El haber impresionado a Albus, ciertamente, debería haber sido entretenido, pero Severus estaba demasiado disgustado con la situación como para disfrutar la vista ante él. Bueno, quizás no tan disgustado.

Después del impacto inicial, Albus tomó conciencia del líquido caliente que goteaba sobre su túnica. Con un giro de varita, su escritorio quedó limpio; hechizos de lavado y secado fueron lanzados sobre su túnica para eliminar el té caliente.

Albus se sentó, pensativo. En el pasado, había tomado malas decisiones respecto a Harry; además, había guiado al chico en diferentes direcciones, pensando que era lo mejor. Muchas de ellas habían sido por su bien, pero luego de mucho pensarlo, y una sesión de terapia a la que había asistido con Harry y su consejero, había aceptado ser más abierto con el Gryffindor. Debería evitar mantener en secreto las cosas que afectaran directamente al muchacho. Se hizo una promesa de que ya no manipularía las circunstancias para cambiar grandes eventos de su vida a sus espaldas. Seguro, siempre podría divertirse un poco con algunas cosillas. Después de todo, con la edad llega el conocimiento. ¿Por qué no podía entretenerse un poco ayudando a la gente que le importaba? Lo de las fresas había resultado bastante bien. Pero en las cosas grandes, debía permitir que el chico viviera, y viviera con sus decisiones. Pero aquí estaba, habiendo organizado esas vacaciones que marcaron un hito en la vida de Harry. Claramente, había manipulado la situación del joven. Había roto su promesa.

Con el viento a su favor, Severus se sentó en una silla tapizada, ubicada frente al escritorio del director. Sus largos dedos frotaron el puente de su nariz. Esperó a que el anciano dijera algo, lo que fuera.

—¿Su virginidad? —.

Sev bajó la cabeza, asintiendo ligeramente.

>> La cuarta etapa de una relación puede haber cambiado un poco desde el mil ochocientos, cuando yo era adolescente, pero si piensas que he podido pasar cincuenta años rodeado de jovencitos y no saber cómo se comportan, estás en un error, Severus— expresó, antes de conjurar un nuevo servicio de té—. Pensé que sólo una semana de tiempo, además del hecho que serían presentados la primera noche, sería suficiente para evitar una situación como ésta—.

—De lo que recuerdo, las presentaciones fueron retrasadas –declaró Severus secamente. Esa primera noche, ya había besado a Harry antes de la cena—.

—Retrasadas, sí, ¿pero cuánto? A lo sumo, una hora o dos. Siempre tuve la impresión de que el señor Potter era muy cuidadoso acerca de con quién pasaba su tiempo. Tú eras un extraño, después de todo—.

—¿Se te ocurrió que puede que actuara de ese modo porque no le gustaban las chicas? —movió su mano—. ¿Y yo qué? Él pudo ser cuidadoso conmigo, si yo no lo hubiera presionado —el director alzó una ceja ante la última parte—. Aparentemente, no te das cuenta de que el famoso Harry Potter es muy activo—.

—Severus, por favor, dime que tú no... antes que yo tuviera oportunidad de presentar al personal—.

—No, fue varios días más tarde, cuando yo me aparté y me enfurruñé cuando él rehusó mis avances —el hombre puso los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo de sus propias acciones—. En su equivocado intento por hacerme sentir mejor, me dijo todas las cosas heroicas que yo había hecho en el pasado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que maravilloso hombre era yo —declaró, con la voz llena de sarcasmo—. Sinceramente, Albus. Me quitaste mis malos recuerdos, convirtiéndome en un adolescente, ¿qué otra cosa quedaba además de hormonas alborotadas y quidditch? Ahora, él quiere conocerme mejor, como si ése fuera yo. En absoluto—.

—¿Qué supones que le gustaría a Harry si se quitara la amenaza de Voldemort y las otras presiones sobre su vida? De lejos, lo mismo que tú, sospecho. Ya viste cómo se relajó esa semana, sin Slytherins ni otros estudiantes alrededor, aparte de Ronald. Durante esas vacaciones estuvo tan relajado como tú. Creo que Harry te conoce más de lo que te gustaría admitir, Severus—.

—Yo crecí con las presiones de la vida y los efectos de la guerra. Claro, pude haber sido así, pero no lo soy. Soy el producto de un medio ambiente muy diferente—.

—¿Y piensas que Harry no ve eso? ¿Qué el hecho de que actúes como un adulto cambiará sus sentimientos por ti? —.

—Estás muy calmado sobre esto, Albus. Bueno... —miró el escritorio donde se había estrellado la taza de té —, relativamente calmado. Deberías estar maldiciéndome—.

El anciano notó el cambio de tema, pero no comentó al respecto.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que no puedo maldecirte, Severus —suspiró y le entregó una taza de té—. Yo he sabido desde años atrás, cuando te ofrecí el puesto de Profesor, que no podría maldecirte, y a cambio tú no podrías abandonarme, al menos no de momento—.

—No si quiero vivir — bromeó Snape. Albus frunció el ceño.

Severus había bromeado, pero el anciano sabía que él era uno de los pocos, sino el único, Mortífago que mantenía una posición que requería que estuviera disponible día y noche. Esto significaba que podía ser llamado, pero mayormente involucraba la necesidad de preparar pociones. Si Snape le abandonara o fuera maldecido, su lealtad sería cuestionada—.

—Ni una vez me has dado razones para arrepentirme de mis decisiones en lo que respecta a tu posición. En todos estos años, ni una sola vez has tomado ventaja de nuestro arreglo —declaró Albus. El profesor de Pociones asintió y sorbió su té—. Severus, sabes que me preocupo por ti tanto como por mí mismo, y al igual que tú, Harry tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón —esto era difícil para el anciano. Tenía la fuerte necesidad de protegerlos a ambos, pero tenía que descubrir de qué o de quién debía protegerlos—. Necesito asegurarme de algunas cosas, Severus—.

—Supuse que lo harías —el rostro del hombre estaba nuevamente inexpresivo, preparándose mentalmente para las preguntas que sabía que seguirían.

—Dices que lo presionaste antes que él supiera quién eras. ¿Cuál fue su reacción ante tus avances? —.

Severus permaneció quieto por un momento; ya había repasado esa escena en su cabeza una docena de veces en los pasados días.

—Fue amigable, ligeramente reservado —recordó como el chico se puso fuera de su alcance ese primer día en la hierba. Esto le hizo pesar que, para ser un adolescente, Harry conservaba el control de una manera notable—. No me permitió empujarlo a nada que no quisiera—.

Severus estaba muy incómodo. Después de las reuniones con los Mortífagos, debía informar a Albus sobre todo lo que había visto y hecho, pero esto era diferente; eran cosas que había hecho por su decisión, aunque fuera como adolescente.

—El señor Weasley no pareció sorprendido por tu presencia en la enfermería. ¿Él y la señorita Granger están conscientes de la relación de ustedes, o de cuan profundamente avanzó? —.

—No estoy seguro si saben todo. Las amenazas de Weasley hacia mi bienestar personal prueban que no está totalmente ignorante. Fue bastante evidente que parecía confiar en mi relación con Harry. Es muy protector con él—.

—¿Deseas hacer una queja formal sobre los eventos de la pasada semana? —preguntó el anciano, sorprendiéndolo.

Los pensamientos del mago más joven regresaron a lo que Harry le había dicho respecto a los posibles escenarios si él se quejaba o trataba de hacer que lo expulsaran. Nadie ganaría nada haciendo una queja sobre esto. De todas formas, en este punto, ¿deseaba hacerla?

—No —contestó, rotundo.

Dumbledore le sonrió.

—Gracias por ser tan franco conmigo, Severus. ¿Has tenido oportunidad de decirle a Harry que no lo odias? —indagó; el maldito brillo estaba de regreso en sus ojos azules.

—No, pero yo pensaría que mimarlo en la enfermería eliminaría la necesidad de expresar mi odio hacia él, o más bien, la falta de éste—.

—Quizás, pero es agradable oírlo —el anciano tomó otro sorbo de té. Severus entrecerró los ojos.

—Le permitiré conocerme mejor, Albus, pero sólo porque empezaremos el entrenamiento para la Orden en cuanto Harry termine la escuela—.

—Sus relaciones no podrían tener un mejor inicio —declaró el director. Severus pensó que seguramente estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Albus —comenzó, hablando con tono pausado—. ¿Sabes lo que Harry guarda en su bolsillo? Una nota mía, prometiéndole no matarlo —dijo secamente—. Ése no es el inicio de una relación saludable—.

El anciano rió entre dientes y le ofreció una galleta.

* * *

_**En algún momento durante la conversación anterior...** _

En lo alto de la torre Gryffindor, Ron Weasley estaba hurgando en el baúl de su mejor amigo, buscando la capa de invisibilidad. Se deslizó en las cocinas para tomar una caja de golosinas y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Harry daba vueltas en la cama. Madame Pomfrey lo había despertado varias veces para revisarlo, y no estaba completamente dormido cuando Ron entró. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver que Harry abría los ojos.

—Ey, compañero, ¿cómo te sientes? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

>> No podía dormir sin saber si estabas bien. Como Hermione. Va a enfurecerse cuando averigüé que no la desperté—.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó un somnoliento Harry.

—No quieras saber. Planeó dormir aún en el desayuno. Demonios, con los EXTASIS tras nosotros, también puedo dormir durante la primera clase—.

—¿Tú, perderte el desayuno? —bromeó el moreno. Ron trató de parecer ofendido, pero sacó la caja de chucherías.

—Traje provisiones para mantenernos —comentó, abriendo la caja y sosteniéndola para que su amigo pudiera elegir primero. El pelirrojo tomó un enorme hojaldre de crema y empezó a comer—. ¿Todavía duele? —preguntó con la boca llena del pastel. Harry rió ante el intento de hablar de su amigo, pero se frotó la cabeza, arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

—Supongo que todavía duele, pero no como siempre —ahora frotó su nuca—. Mi cicatriz no duele, y el dolor de Malfoy se ha ido—.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con 'el dolor de Malfoy'?! —gritó Ron, listo para golpear al Slytherin. Harry levantó una mano para calmarlo.

—No Draco, Lucius. Fue al señor Malfoy a quien cruciaron anoche. Cruciar... ¿es la palabra correcta? —.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? ¿Qué hizo Malfoy para eso? —.

—Aún no me he reunido con Dumbledore, así que no puedo decir; supongo que falló en hacer algo. Te lo contaré si es algo que puedo repetir—.

Ron comprendió y no hizo más preguntas.

Harry decidió que ya tenía bastante de malos pensamientos y se zambulló en su èclair de chocolate. Ron hizo una mueca cuando su amigo lamió el chocolate y succionó la crema.

—Ey, si sigues así, vas a hacer que deje de comer èclairs por un año —protestó.

—Dame un descanso, Ron. Suenas como si cada vez que comiera, lo hiciera con una connotación sexual—.

El pelirrojo arrugó la nariz.

—¡Y lo haces! El modo en que lames esa cosa... —objetó Ron. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Debes tener una mente enferma, sólo piensas en sexo. Siempre he comido el chocolate primero, desde que llegué a Hogwarts, pero desde que te conté que me gustaban los hombres, has estado descontrolado. Deberías verte comer uno de estos, tú no lo haces mejor —decidiendo que podía divertirse un poco, sonrió y, lentamente, se metió un pastel en la boca. Gimió con los ojos cerrados, tragando algo de la crema y deslizándolo hacia afuera de nuevo. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, se encontró con la imagen de Ron, congelado en su sitio, la boca abierta y llena de hojaldre de crema. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, impactado ante el despliegue de su amigo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —dijo Ron con presteza, con la boca todavía llena. Harry rió entre dientes y dio un abrupto mordisco al èclair. Ron hizo una mueca—. Está resuelto, no volveré a comer uno de esos por el resto de mi vida —despotricó con una mueca de disgusto. Harry sabía que no estaba realmente molesto, sólo incómodo.

No tomó demasiado tiempo para que Madame Pomfrey escuchara la conmoción en su enfermería. Dio a Ron una mirada severa, pero sintió calidez en su corazón al ver que los amigos de Harry le apoyaban.

—Las cosas van a estar muy tranquilas por aquí cuando ustedes dos terminen la escuela. ¿Qué haré con mi tiempo libre? —le ofreció una cálida sonrisa—. Ahora, señor Weasley, creo que es hora de que deje a mi paciente dormir un rato —lo regañó Pomfrey. Ron no se movió aún, sabían que siempre podían conseguir diez minutos extra.

—Su voz está diciendo fuera, pero sus ojos están diciendo èclair de chocolate —la tentó Harry, tendiendo la caja hacia ella. Habitualmente, éste sería el momento en el que ella les diría que tenían diez minutos y los regañaría por comer golosinas a esa hora de la noche, o de la madrugada, si consideraba la hora. Pero ella iba a extrañarlos, y esperaba que fuera la última vez que Harry lo visitara en la enfermería como paciente.

—Apártate un poco, Ron —pidió la bruja, impactando al pelirrojo y tomando un èclair. Tan señora como siempre, partió un pedazo de pastel antes de metérselo en la boca—. Cuando era niña, acostumbraba comerme todo el chocolate primero —comentó con una sonrisa—. Volvía loca a mi madre. Decía que yo lo hacía así para no compartir con nadie —con delicadeza, partió otro pedazo y lo comió. Harry sonrió. Ella, rara vez hablaba de su vida personal con él. Sospechaba que para ella era más fácil mantener la calma durante las emergencias médicas si siempre mantenía las cosas en el plano profesional. Merlín sabía que él era una buena parte de sus emergencias médicas.

>> Ronald —dijo la medibruja con completa seriedad—. Me gustaría que hicieras un trabajo para mí—.

El joven se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero trató de no hablar con la boca llena, en un intento por conservar las formas. Se señaló a sí mismo, levantando las cejas en señal de interrogación. Ella asintió.

>> Harry, querido, me temo que el tiempo que estuviste bajo los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus esta noche plantea una amenaza para tu salud, tu salud mental. Iba a explicarte esto más tarde, en presencia del profesor Dumbledore, pero ya que Ron está aquí y tú pareces coherente, te adelantaré algo ahora —Harry asintió y ella continuó—: ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando una persona es colocada bajo la maldición Cruciatus por un extenso periodo de tiempo? —.

—Los Longbottom —fue todo lo que le dijo. Ella sabía que el chico comprendía que por eso estaban locos y en San Mungo.

—Sí, eso me temo. Ahora, dado que tú no sentiste la totalidad de los efectos de la maldición durante tu visión, has podido pasar mayores periodos de tiempo sin ningún efecto permanente. Pero, de lo que supongo, la de esta noche fue tu peor experiencia en esto, y me temo que no sabemos si alcanzaste el umbral—.

—Estoy bien. Bueno, no me siento genial, pero tampoco me siento mentalmente distinto —dijo Harry.

Ron interpuso.

—Harry luce bien para mí. Además, dado que él siente menos que los pobres tipos que son maldecidos, no es como si Ya-Saben-Quien no detuviera la maldición hasta que la persona estuviera loca o muerta —terminó suavemente, dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo debía haber presenciado en su visión anterior.

—Lo hace —contestó Harry por ella—. Pero eso no significa que él no pueda maldecir a tres personas en fila, y aún así yo lo sentiría, aunque fueran personas diferentes quienes estuvieran al final de la varita de Voldemort.

Ron hizo una mueca de dolor y deseó que Hermione estuviera ahí, porque seguramente lo abrazaría en ese momento. Poppy palmeó el brazo de Harry.

—Una persona puede ser golpeada a diario por la maldición Cruciatus, durante un año, y no ser afectada permanentemente, más allá de terminar necesitando un urgente masaje para los músculos y un buen baño caliente. Pero si una vez se es maldecido durante un tiempo demasiado prolongado, hay una línea que puede ser cruzada. Una vez que ese punto es alcanzado, cada vez que la persona vuelve a ser atacada, puede perder un poco de su cordura. Si has alcanzado ese punto esta noche, tu estabilidad mental estará en riesgo con cada futura maldición que sufras. Todavía no estamos seguros. Puede que estés bien, pero deberemos vigilarte por si se presentan síntomas— Harry asintió, comprendiendo—. Y ahí es donde interviene Ronald—.

El aludido se sentó derecho, esperando escuchar cuál sería su trabajo.

>> El profesorado estará vigilando para buscar síntomas, pero tú estás con Harry la mayor parte del tiempo, y eres quien mejor lo conoce —le sonrió con calidez—. Quiero que vigiles cualquier cambio en su comportamiento. Mira los posibles cambios de humor, o emociones fuera de lo común, o posibles cambios en los patrones del sueño o apetito —se giró de nuevo hacia Harry—. Deberás decirme si sientes cualquier dolor, temblores, o cualquier cosa de la que no estés seguro. ¿Comprendes? —.

—Sí, comprendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo antes que sepamos? —.

—Veremos; quizás la semana entrante —contestó, antes de levantarse para partir—. Ron, tienes cinco minutos, Harry necesita descansar —dijo afectuosamente, y salió. El pelirrojo la observó partir antes de girarse hacia su amigo.

—Estarás bien, Harry, ya lo verás —lo tranquilizó.

—Sí, estaré bien—.

Ron se levantó del borde de la cama y dejó la caja con el resto de los pasteles sobre la mesilla de Harry. Miró el incompleto éclair.

—Ni siquiera voy a tocar eso. ¿Te lo vas a terminar? ¿O me ahorrarás la representación visual? —bromeó mientras limpiaba el desorden.

—Yo pensé que ibas a estallar cuando Madame Pomfrey dijo que acostumbraba comer el chocolate primero. Ya ves, yo como bien; tú eres el que tiene una mente enferma—.

—Vale, y tú te estás comportando como un chiquillo, y yo que pensé que eras un cerdito —lo hostigó Ron. Harry le lanzó un pastel—. Te veré más tarde —lamió sus dedos y se despidió con la mano mientras partía.

Harry se acurrucó contra la almohada, jalando las cobijas hasta la barbilla. Pensaba que Severus estaba sosteniéndolo, consolándolo. Ignorando que había sido real, pensaba que, si tenía suerte, tendría ese sueño una vez más.


	24. Dulces Sueños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus despertó temprano, a pesar de que apenas había podido dormir. Para cuando había abandonado la oficina de Albus, ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada. Abrió la caja que había sido abandonada para preparar la poción de Harry. Las grandes fresas estaban ahora marchitas y se habían desprendido de su capullo de chocolate. Luego, en su escritorio, tomó los últimos sorbos de su té de menta para espabilarse y se enfocó en el siguiente ensayo del montón, Neville Longbottom. Demasiado temprano para eso, se dijo, colocando el pergamino de Neville en el fondo. El siguiente era Harry Potter. Lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. Lo había olvidado totalmente. Cuando desenrolló el pergamino por completo para mostrar la parte inferior, donde él mismo había hecho unos agregados que le harían obtener una A, sumergió la pluma en la tinta roja, listo para escribir un comentario mordaz, pero se sorprendió al ver que su pedazo había sido removido. "Supongo que no estoy demasiado sorprendido". Una pequeña sonrisa reptó a su rostro y escribió una B en lo alto del trabajo. Descubrió que sus pensamientos derivaban hacia Harry y la noche anterior.

El recuerdo de sus gritos seguía claro en su cabeza; su cuerpo azotando como Severus había visto hacer a otros bajo los efectos de la malvada maldición. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en las reuniones de Mortífagos, y visto que la maldición era utilizada una y otra vez? Seguramente, habían sido muchas las veces que Harry había sentido lo que él había visto que se hacía a otros, y a él mismo en alguna ocasión. Su mente vagó hacia la reunión que tuvieran cinco semanas antes. Había sido un día espantoso. McGonagall se había regodeado en la victoria más reciente de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin, y había perdido veinte sickles que había apostado con ella. También había tenido casi un día completo de clases con los Hufflepuffs, y luego fue llamado a la reunión de los Mortífagos. Un ligero error de cálculo en un intento por revertir la poción de la verdad había tenido un costo para él. No había sido un error, pero habían valido las consecuencias de la severa paliza de la Maldición Cruciatus. La mañana siguiente había sido sábado y le había dado una detención a Potter. Recordó que había estado encabronado porque luego de un día y noche tan malos, tenía de nuevo un listado de pociones que preparar para Poppy. Se había parado junto a su caldero para elaborar la poción contra el dolor, agradecido de que el mocoso Potter hubiera estado muy tranquilo todo el tiempo que pasó restregando calderos. Ni siquiera se había quejado por perder la práctica de quidditch.

Severus sacudió el recuerdo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Harry debía haberse estado recuperando de la noche anterior, al igual que él mismo. No en la misma extensión, pero para un adolescente estar dormido y, de repente, sentir los efectos de esa maldición... ¿Cuántas veces habría pasado eso y él había estado demasiado enredado en sus propios pensamientos para notar cambios en el comportamiento de Harry?

 _"¡Por eso los pedidos de Poppy eran tan coincidentes!"_ , se dio cuenta finalmente.

La mayor parte de las veces, Harry necesitaba nuevas pociones porque Severus había tenido una reunión de Mortífagos la noche anterior. Por eso él odiaba hacer las pociones, porque siempre debía prepararlas cuando se estaba recuperando, o perturbado porque en su posición de espía había tenido que pasar tiempo cerca de Voldemort.

De repente, deseó bajar a la enfermería a ver qué estaba haciendo Harry. Sabía que no debería ser visto chequeando a Potter. El chico no debería haber sufrido tanto tiempo como lo había hecho la última noche. Empezó a enojarse de nuevo, pensando en lo que había pasado a su Harry. Se preocuparía después de ese pensamiento de Harry como suyo. En ese momento, estaba demasiado enojado al pensar en que el Gryffindor había sido tan descerebrado como para cometer el error de juicio que hizo que no solicitara más pociones a Poppy.

_"¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?"_

Luego de tomar unos viales extra de pociones, se encaminó a la enfermería con la premisa de entregar los medicamentos a Poppy. Caminó con decisión por el pasillo. Cuando dobló una conocida esquina, no pudo resistir la urgencia de bajar la mirada a su bolsa de pociones, para asegurarse que no estaba pegada a un elfo doméstico y sonrió ante el recuerdo. Un Ravenclaw de primer año se congeló la observar a su profesor con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, cuando lo sobrepasó. No se apartaba de su camino para ser cruel con esas criaturas, pero no podía evitar disfrutar cuando algo incómodo les pasaba. Los elfos domésticos eran tan fáciles de asustar; y el disfrutaba tanto aterrando a los demás, fueran humanos o no.

Echó una mirada al Gran Comedor mientras pasaba. Vio a Albus sentado, desayunando. El anciano le dio su habitual sonrisa. El agarre de Sev sobre sus pociones aumento mientras se acercaba a la enfermería. Pudo escuchar gritos de nuevo. No era Harry; eran varias personas a la vez. No parecían estar en la misma conversación, pero gritaban unos sobre otros. ¿Por qué permitiría Poppy tal conmoción en su sección? ¿Había dos voces más ahora? Cuando abrió la puerta, Severus no esperó ver la habitación vacía, excepto por Harry, que escondía la cabeza bajo la almohada. Sobre su cama había al menos cinco sobres rojo brillante, gritando obscenidades y chillando su opinión de que El-Niño-Que-Vivió ahora fuera El-Chico-Que-Era-Gay. Miró alrededor; en el piso estaban los restos de al menos una docena de otros howlers que le habían enviado esa mañana. Sobre la cama, bajo un montón de destrozados sobres rojos, estaba una copia de El Profeta. El titular rezaba:

> _Juicio de Mortífago declara a Nott culpable._

_"¿Se darían cuenta de cuan extraño sonaba eso?"_ , pensó. A primera vista, no estaba seguro si el Mortífago era inocente o el señor Nott culpable.

Un pequeño artículo en la esquina inferior izquierda de la primera página anunciaba que Harry Potter había salido del closet. De seguido, citaban a un compañero de clase anónimo que declaraba la predilección del salvador por sus compañeros escoceses; también mencionaba su ruptura reciente con un compañero no mencionado, que había dejado al Niño-Que-Vivió devastado y no disponible para hacer ningún comentario. Severus se burló. Excluyendo a los cinco compañeros de dormitorio, no debería ser muy difícil imaginar de quién estaban hablando.

Harry retiró la almohada de su cara cuando ya no pudo escuchar más el howler. Severus levantó una ceja, como si preguntará qué estaba sucediendo allí. Apartó la atención de Harry cuando escuchó un gran autillo* que entraba con otro sobre escarlata. Harry sostuvo la almohada con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba abrir el sobre, bastante torpemente. Tuvo una buena vista de la bata de hospital que estaba atada detrás de su cuello. Su cabello iba en todas direcciones, si era por haber tenido la cabeza bajo la almohada o a causa del sueño, Severus no podría decirlo. Era una imagen divertida.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó con tono crispado.

—Estoy abriendo todo esto antes que estalle. Luego, me enterraré bajo la almohada —contestó, como si fuera evidente.

Severus frunció el ceño y desvaneció el howler con un hechizo. Por la forma que miraba a Harry, era claro que esperaba que supiese ese hechizo.

>> ¿Qué? ¿Está acostumbrado a recibir correspondencia roja de los admiradores? Yo no —dijo el joven con sarcasmo—. Esas malditas cosas están provocándome dolor de cabeza —frotó su nuca. De repente, Severus recordó lo que le había incitado a ir allí en primer lugar.

—Poppy nunca deja sin atención a un paciente bajo su cuidado; uno que, obviamente, necesita ser vigilado. ¿Dónde está ella? —interrogó, cortante. Harry frunció el ceño; había esperado que estarían en mejores términos.

—Fue al Gran Comedor. Estoy bien, no necesito ser vigilado. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que durmiera un poco más y podría irme después del desayuno —sonrió—. ¿Por eso está aquí? ¿Para vigilarme? —indagó en tono bajo, lamiéndose los labios, pero se decepcionó cuando el comentario no tuvo el efecto deseado.

—Entonces, si no necesita ser vigilado, ¿Por qué demonios no repuso sus pociones? —.

—¿Por qué demonios no me las dio cuando Ron fue a tratar de conseguirlas? Usted estaba allí la semana pasada. ¡Usted lo vio! —.

—¡Estaba furioso! ¡Quería que me dejara en paz, y tonto de mí, pensé que sería lo suficientemente listo como para conseguir la poción con Pomfrey, como se suponía que debía hacerlo! —Severus estaba iracundo. Ahora sostenía el periódico, señalando el titular—. Si hubiera sabido la fuente de su dolor, podría haberle dicho que esa noche había una extraordinaria posibilidad de que él se enfureciera —su voz era apenas superior a un susurro, lo que era, sorprendentemente, más aterrorizante que cuando gritaba. Severus había estado consciente de que Malfoy fallaría antes de que ello sucediera, y sabía que era más que probable que Nott fuera enviado a Azkaban—. Podría haber tomado una poción... —.

—Dormir sin sueños no funciona para esto —lo interrumpió.

—Como estaba diciendo —continuó, colérico—, podría haber tomado una poción para mantenerse despierto—.

Harry bajó los ojos. Había hecho un mal error de juicio y lo sabía. Ahora, Severus estaba furioso con él. La semana anterior le había mostrado cuan maduro era y había anulado eso completamente en unos pocos días. Ahora, el viento estaba a favor de Severus. Harry lucía lamentablemente regañado.

Severus escuchó un aleteo a la distancia. Como espía, estaba mucho más consciente de su entorno que la mayoría de la gente, y ciertamente, más de lo que estaba Harry allí, acostado en la cama. De haber sabido que la nota que había escrito desarrollaría tal cadena de eventos, nunca la habría enviado.

—Nada bueno vino de esto. Desearía no haberlo hecho —murmuró, sosteniendo su varita lista para esperar a la lechuza, que sabía se estaba acercando con otro howler.

Harry no había oído la lechuza; sólo escuchó lo que Sev había dicho. Le golpeó profundamente el hecho de que Sev deseara no haber pasado ese tiempo juntos. No se dio cuenta que el hombre se estaba refiriendo a la nota que le enviara en la clase de Pociones y no a su tiempo con él. Dolía. Y ahora, Sev estaba sosteniendo su varita, lista para ser usada. Hermione le había comentado que su memoria había sido modificada, pero sentía que había sido lo mejor, y no quería nada que dificultara su relación con Ron. Harry miró la varita del otro primero con miedo, y luego con ira.

—Se lo advierto en este momento, profesor Snape — hizo énfasis en el título—. Ni siquiera piense en jugar con mis recuerdos —el hombre lo miró con incredulidad—. No puede aprovecharse de que nadie más lo sepa. Sé cómo fueron las primeras veces de mis amigos —continuó su diatriba—. Oh, por supuesto, estaban emocionados. ¿A quién le importaba que fuera en la torre de Astronomía o en un frío suelo de piedra? Si me quita eso, mi próxima vez será la primera, y si no es cada pedacito de esa maravillosa experiencia, usted me habrá quitado mucho más que mi virginidad—.

Terminando su discurso, entrecerró los ojos cuando Severus elevó su varita aún más alto, para luego desterrar el howler que estaba llegando. Harry retrocedió. El howler estaba ahora de camino hacia alguna parte, y el joven se preguntó a dónde. Entonces, con todo el coraje Gryffindor que pudo reunir, levantó la vista y encontró la mirada oscura. Seguramente estaría lívido por su arrebato. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse. ¿Sev lucía triste? ¿Quizás era una mezcla de miedo y pena? Harry estaba demasiado confundido. Era difícil permanecer centrado.

—Harry —dijo suavemente—. No puedo lanzar un Obliviate para borrar los recuerdos de varios días sucedidos hace una semana, aunque no te voy a negar que el lunes pensé sobre eso —Severus iba a decir más, pero Harry estaba aturdido, empezando a mirar a la distancia.

_"Oh, mierda"_

—Voy a vomitar —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de saltar de la cama. Se tropezó, pues sus piernas estaban enredadas entre las sábanas. Severus lanzó un hechizo para abrir la puerta del baño, y el chico entró corriendo. Estaba preocupado por Harry, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista de él, cruzando la habitación, con la espalda de su bata de enfermería abierta, exponiendo su trasero.  _"Un trasero delicioso, por cierto"_. Antes que pudiera terminar de comerse con los ojos la figura juvenil y conseguir algo de comodidad, la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta.

—¡Severus! —chilló Poppy, al verlo parado ahí, varita en mano y sonriendo—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —.

Caminando detrás de la enfermera entraba Draco Malfoy, luciendo bastante molesto. Molesto era lo más evidente, pero Severus lo conocía demasiado bien. Guardó su varita.

—Estoy aquí —explicó, levantando su bolsa con los viales— con tus suministros de pociones, no para atender a tus pacientes —Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el sonido de arcadas haciendo eco en los azulejos del lavabo. Severus caminó hacia él, colocando una mano en su hombro—. Espero un cuidado mejor para mis estudiantes—.

Poppy sabía que el hombre estaba hablando de Harry al decir la última oración. Había observado como el chico y él se habían hechos amigos en la semana anterior, y tampoco había podido dejar de notar el consuelo que le había brindado la noche pasada. Dejó a Draco en las capaces manos de Snape y fue a atender las necesidades de Harry.

Severus se concentró en el rubio de nuevo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? Te ves bastante saludable—.

Escuchó la respuesta del chico, mientras abría un gabinete cercano y colocaba los viales de pociones en sus respectivos lugares.

—No necesito nada de aquí —bufó—. Dumbledore me hizo venir—.

Severus observó a su estudiante y colocó un vial con poción tranquilizante en su bolsa, antes de cerrar el gabinete.

—Profesor Dumbledore —corrigió—. Ven, Draco; vamos a caminar —hizo una pausa, esperando escuchar si Harry estaba bien—. Lo de Potter podría ser contagioso—.

Cuando llegaron al césped exterior, le preguntó qué había provocado que el director lo enviara a la enfermería.

—Maldije a Goyle por ser un imbécil, y el profesor Dumbledore sugirió que regresara con Madame Pomfrey para conseguir algunas pociones tranquilizantes —pateó una piedra mientras caminaban. Ya no se veía enojado, sino hosco—. Le dije a Goyle que le daría las ranas de chocolate de mi envío de la semana, y fue lo bastante tonto como para quejarse de que no recibí nada de casa esta mañana—.

Ahora Severus sabía qué le preocupaba al joven Slytherin. Su madre le mandaba un paquete cada semana. Ella sólo fallaba cuando algo sucedía. Si Lucius la hubiera pasado particularmente mal en su reunión, ella hubiera olvidado enviársela. Un elfo doméstico podría haberlo hecho fácilmente por ella, pero sabía que era una manera sutil de informarle a su hijo que no todo estaba bien. Narcissa se mantenía firme en que Draco no recibiera la marca; no porque no creyera en lo que querían conseguir, sino porque no deseaba que su hijo estuviera atado a un loco, como lo estaba su esposo. Pensaba que lo mejor para Draco sería tomar una posición de poder e influencia como la de su padre, y servir de ayuda a la causa de su Señor, sin tener que contestar cada llamada ni tomar parte en las bárbaras actividades de los Mortífagos. Severus siempre la había apoyado en su deseo de mantener a su hijo sin marca, pero por sus propias razones, y ciertamente, no para ayudar al Señor Oscuro.

—Dumbledore es un hombre sabio —comentó el profesor de Pociones, sacando el vial de poción tranquilizante y entregándoselo.

Draco hizo una mueca. Se veía tan joven cuando hacía eso, pensó Severus. Era gracioso como todavía pensaba en Draco como un chiquillo; en cambio, cuando pensaba en Harry lo hacía sobre... bueno, inclinado sobre su escritorio mayormente, pero ciertamente, no como un niño. Estaba tan perdido en el recuerdo de estar inclinado sobre Harry, haciéndolo gemir de placer y suplicar por más, que casi ignoró las quejas del joven Slytherin que estaba a su lado, a quien no le importaba lo que él pensara del anciano mago.

>> Él es sabio, y yo estoy de acuerdo con que necesitas la poción, así que bébela. ¡Ahora! —el rubio descorchó el vial y se tomó el contenido de un trago—. Utilizar tus recursos sabiamente significa conocer cuáles son tus fuentes. Un hombre inteligente sabe reconocer las fuerzas y debilidades de los demás—.

Draco consideró la reflexión por un momento, decidiendo ahorrarse un comentario. En lugar de eso, cambió de tema. Era la mejor manera de mantenerse fuera de problemas cuando no estaba de acuerdo, o no comprendía algo.

—¿Qué pasará ahora con el señor Nott y su familia? —preguntó, sin importarle lo más mínimo; excepto porque sabía que su padre podría estar algún día en las mismas circunstancias.

—Todavía no he recibido detalles del juicio. Él irá a Azkaban, pero todavía no sé por cuánto tiempo. Depende de lo que encontraran en su varita. A aquellos que atraparon intentando romper las protecciones para capturar al señor Potter se les dará un montón de años, y más a los que utilizaron imperdonables en la batalla—.

Continuaron su camino y su charla por el tiempo que les quedaba libre, mientras el resto de los estudiantes estaban desayunando.

Otros dos estudiantes estaban abandonando el Gran Comedor temprano. Harry de iba a reunir con ellos después del desayuno; demasiado impacientes para esperar, se encaminaron hacia la enfermería para ver a su amigo. Habían esperado que estuviera listo para partir, no en la cama, profundamente dormido. Madame Pomfrey, furiosa, limpiaba los restos de papel rojo que cubrían el piso. Harry se veía bastante sereno, durmiendo bajo una manta que Hermione no había visto antes. Era blanca como el resto, pero con rayas rojas. Y tenía algo escrito, pero no pudo leerlo todavía.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó, señalando la cobija a rayas.

—Manta NLH —contestó Poppy, murmurando sobre la mala educación de algunos magos mientras continuaba limpiando los restos del howler.

—¿El qué? —insistió Hermione, confundida. Ron ayudó. Tiró de la manta, alisando las arrugas, de forma que su novia pudiera leer las palabras.

—N.L.H. No Lanzar Hechizos. ¿Entiendes? —dijo Ron, mientras señalaba las palabras en rojo sobre la manta.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con comprensión. Había varias razones que podían hacer inseguro lanzar un hechizo a un paciente. Pero ella era de la idea que Harry iba a ser liberado ese día. ¿De qué se estaba recuperando?

—Señor Weasley, cuando trajo anoche al señor Potter, ¿se cayó o hirió de alguna manera? —.

—¡No! —gritó Ron, indignado—. Vino levitado durante todo el camino. Le hubiéramos dicho si se hubiera caído. Después de lo que pasó a Neville el año pasado, prometimos que confesaríamos si volvía a suceder —Ron miró nervioso al dormido Harry—. ¿Ocurrió algo? —.

—Tiene una concusión —informó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué sobre sus sábanas? ¿Vio sangre? —interrogó Poppy.

Hermione jadeó.

—No, pero Dobby estuvo reemplazando las pociones, supongo que hizo la cama. Estaba hecha cuando desperté —explicó.

Poppy les comentó que cuando estuvo ayudando a Harry en el baño cuando Severus se fue, notó un parche de sangre seca en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando lo revisó buscando una concusión. Estaba muy irritada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta. Explicó a Hermione y Ron que los síntomas que Harry había experimentado hasta ahora podían ser provocados por la lesión de la cabeza, o por el problema más serio de haber cruzado la línea de seguridad por la extensión de la Maldición Cruciatus. Todavía tendrían que estar pendientes de posibles síntomas, pero no iba a tomar en cuenta lo que había manifestado hasta el momento. Una vez que despertara de sueño de curación mágicamente inducido y la concusión hubiera desaparecido, sabrían que los posibles síntomas futuros provenían de la maldición. Los tres se sintieron bastante aliviados. Convocar a Dobby fue la llave del misterio, pues él había cambiado las sábanas. Había encontrado sangre en una de las fundas. Determinaron que Harry había azotado su cabeza violentamente durante el episodio. En la conmoción, nadie lo había notado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo deberá dormir para curarse por completo? —indagó Hermione—. ¿Duerme sin sueños? —.

Poppy le dio una sonrisa cansada. Hermione siempre tenía un montón de preguntas.

—Le di una poción que lo curará rápidamente. Dormirá hasta mañana en la mañana; tiene un hechizo de inmovilidad para evitar que la cabeza se mueva durante la rápida sanación, que desaparecerá un poco después que despierte. Cualquier hechizo sobre él en este momento, podría afectar el encantamiento de inmovilidad, y me temo que la poción para dormir sin sueños genera conflictos con la poción sanadora. Tendrá que vivir con cualquier pesadilla que pueda sufrir esta noche —concluyó con un suspiro.

El rostro de Ron se iluminó mientras se le ocurría una idea.

—¿Y qué hay respecto a 'Dulces Sueños'? Es seguro con las pociones —dijo con excitación.

Madame Pomfrey sonrió. De hecho, parecía que la bruja estaba mordiendo su labio para contener la risa. Hermione preguntó qué era eso.

—Es un polvo brillante que provoca 'dulces sueños'; mi mamá acostumbraba dárnoslos cuando estábamos enfermos. Así soñábamos con cosas dulces, como caramelos y chocolates—.

—Tenemos un poco, pero es sólo para niños pequeños. Sólo los guardamos para los niños de primero que extrañan su casa—.

Ron se enfurruñó, pero insistió en el asunto.

El día prosiguió sin mayores eventualidades. La concusión de Harry se explicó como un accidente en la práctica de quidditch. Ya tardé en la noche, los otros cuatro chicos de séptimo hablaban sobre los chismes más recientes, ya que ellos eran los chismes más recientes. Seamus había recibido unos cuantos howlers en el desayuno. Todas sus experiencias pasadas habían sido con chicas, y el rumor de que era bisexual se estaba regando. No era tan terriblemente extraño que los adolescentes experimentaran. Se preguntaban como algunas de las locas historias que corrían habían empezado siquiera. Un chico había estado diciendo que estaba seguro de que Seamus lo había estado mirando mucho el año anterior. Y la chica con la que había estado saliendo de vez en cuando durante los últimos meses, encontró muy atractivo que la hubiera elegido por sobre Harry Potter. Cuando lo averiguara, Harry estaría feliz al escuchar que su amigo había encontrado la forma de tomar ventaja de la situación, y que no había sufrido demasiado a raíz de su sacrificio para apoyarlo.

Pocas horas después, Ron se despertó temblando, la transpiración humedecía su rostro. Un sueño muy extraño lo había sobresaltado. No podía recordar mucho, pero Malfoy senior estaba lanzando imperdonables a Harry, quien estaba gritando igual que la noche anterior. Era angustiante escuchar aquello, pero no podía escapar del sonido, pues era retenido en el lugar por una jaula negra. A los barrotes de la celda le crecieron pelos. Eran unas largas patas de araña las que lo tenían atrapado. Seamus también estaba. Estaba sosteniendo un gran recipiente de insecticida aerosol, pero rehusaba rociar a la araña hasta que Ron le diese un beso. El pelirrojo estaba considerando sus opciones entre Seamus y la araña, cuando ésta trato de enredarlo en una red. Despertó, enredado entre las sábanas. Miró hacia la cama de Seamus, agradecido de que todos los demás estuvieran dormidos.

Poco después del sueño, Ron estaba fisgoneando por la oficina de Poppy. "Bingo", pensó al encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Determinado a que Harry tuviera una noche de sueño tranquilo mientras se recuperaba, tomó un pellizco de la sustancia salpicada de dorado de un vial etiquetado 'Dulces Sueños' y la sopló de su palma sobre la cara de Harry, tal como recordaba que hacía su mamá cuando él era pequeño. Pasaron unos minutos y su amigo sonrió dormido. Ron también sonrió. Harry no había tenido oportunidad de tener chispas de 'Dulces Sueños' mientras fue niño en el mundo muggle. Estaba alegre de poder hacer esto por él. No notó la alta figura oscura que entraba en la habitación.

Severus notó la escena ante él. Ron estaba sonriendo, y Harry estaba durmiendo con motas doradas brillando bajo la poca luz que había en la enfermería a esa hora de la noche.

—Es una broma enfermiza abusar de un amigo indefenso. No es muy Gryffindor de su parte, Weasley —comentó glacialmente. La cabeza de Ron se alzó, sorprendido de ver a alguien ahí—. Pensar que había estado impresionado de que usted fuera un amigo tan leal para Harry—.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Ron no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien—. ¿Qué broma? Espere... ¿Usted estaba impresionado conmigo? —.

—Estaba impresionado, pero usted está perdiendo credibilidad con cada momento. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Se le ocurrió que, cuando despierte, él no va a ser capaz de moverse y salvarse a sí mismo de cierta 'vergüenza'? —.

—¿Qué vergüenza? Esta cosa es para niños, a Harry le encanta cuando puede hacer cosas que sólo los niños magos pueden. Tendrá un buen sueño sobre dulces. Un año, mi primo pequeño vino con su escoba de juguete y Harry la montó toda una yarda como juego —bufó al recordar a su amigo volando la diminuta escoba que no alcanzaba más altura sobre el terreno que la de un gnomo.

Sev resopló. Ron era un buen amigo, pero aún tenía mucho que madurar. Algo que no era sorprendente, siendo el hijo más joven de una familia numerosa.

—'Dulces Sueños' viene siendo Buenos Sueños. Cuando usted era niño, soñaba sobre dulces. En mi niñez, yo soñaba con carreras de escobas. ¿Qué supone que Harry, con diecisiete años, consideraría un sueño muy bueno? —preguntó con voz sedosa, levantando una ceja. La expresión vacía de Ron se iluminó de repente con la comprensión, quedando boquiabierto. Los labios de Severus se curvaron—. Cuando su sueño esté... digamos, finalizado, él no tendrá la posibilidad de moverse. ¿Un homofóbico cómo usted le ayudaría? —se estaba divirtiendo con esto. No podría haberlo planeado mejor si lo hubiera intentado.

—¡No soy homofóbico! —gritó, indignado—. Yo... yo estoy bien con las elecciones de Harry —tartamudeó.

—En ese caso, no debería preocuparle haberle dado un sueño dulce; por supuesto, dado que él no puede moverse, ¿usted lo ayudará? —preguntó con rostro serio, mirando la cobija, que tenía una notoria elevación a causa de los efectos del sueño de Harry. Ahora, Ron estaba verde. Podía convencerse a sí mismo que estaba bien con la sexualidad de su amigo, pues realmente lo estaba, pero ayudarle con su sueño húmedo era mucho para que pudiera manejarlo. Llevó la mano hasta su boca y empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Una parte de él sabía que estaba abandonando a su amigo, pero la otra sabía que lo estaba dejando al cuidado de Snape, y ése era otro pensamiento con el que no podía lidiar de momento. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras la retirada del pelirrojo, Severus les lanzó un hechizo, cerrándolas.

Acercó una silla a la cama donde yacía Harry. Tomando su mano, observó cómo sonreía ante el toque. Sev había estado muy consciente sobre los efectos de 'Dulces Sueños'; había sido una broma muy común en su época de estudiante. Hizo una pausa. Todavía era un profesor, y Harry no estaba consciente para dar su aprobación. Pero... el sueño se iba a dar, estuviera él allí o no. No podía hacer daño observar, y quizás, limpiar cualquier vergüenza potencial. Sabía que estaba actuando fuera de carácter. Él era un hombre de principios. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien tuviera ese efecto sobre él. De hecho, no podía recordar a alguien que le hubiera afectado tanto como lo hacía Harry.

Una mano larga y delgada retiró el cabello de Harry de su rostro, y continuó acariciando el lado de su cabeza, teniendo mucho cuidado de no movérsela. Su delicado toque trazó la línea detrás de su oreja, donde le gustaba ser besado. El cabello de la nuca alcanzó su mano, como si se inclinara ante su toque. Con toda seguridad, Harry hubiera temblado si no estuviera bajo un hechizo de inmovilidad. Los gentiles dedos vieron interrumpido su recorrido, pues la cobija estaba ahora en su camino. Sev trazó la línea de la clavícula de Harry, arrastrando la tela de su pecho y bajándola para revelar las puntiagudas tetillas. De hecho, el joven estaba teniendo un buen sueño. La yema de sus dedos corrió por los escasos vellos del pecho, frotando sus tensos pezones. Resistiendo la urgencia de tomar uno de los puntos en su boca, continuó acariciando la perfecta piel bronceada que estaba ante él, como si hubiera hecho peor tocando con los labios que sólo con las manos. Se levantó para lograr un mejor alcance. Sus dedos de la izquierda juguetearon con sus duros pezones mientras los de la derecha serpenteaban a través de los vellos que conducían al centro de su pecho y abdomen.

Por un momento, Severus miró su propia barriga. Era firme y plana, pero ya no era la tabla de lavar que Harry había visto la semana anterior. El abdomen bien marcado del Gryffindor era evidente, a pesar de que le encantaba la comida.  _"¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Harry y yo compartiríamos el amor por la comida?"_. Había temido que el sexo fuera lo único que tuvieran en común, y que eso no lo mantendría interesado en el fabricante de pociones eternamente. Sí, dejaría que Harry lo conociera; y, por ahora, conocería el magnífico cuerpo que yacía frente a él.

Harry tenía un cuerpo de adolescente. Su cuello y hombros todavía eran relativamente delgados; su cuerpo era musculoso, pero se llenaría más con el tiempo. Ahora, la cálida mano de Sev acariciaba un costado, siguiendo las líneas del músculo hacia la parte frontal. El área donde los lados se curvaban a la altura de las caderas, en una forma triangular, era tan sexy. El vello era más denso, mientras más se acercaba al lugar donde el músculo terminaba y su duro mástil comenzaba. Harry permanecía rígido, pero su respiración fluctuaba, dependiendo de lo que sucedía en el sueño. Severus continuó trazando sus músculos, preguntándose si se sentirían igual presionando contra su cuerpo adulto. Los largos dedos delgados rodearon la endurecida asta. Apretó y apareció una gota de pre semen, que se extendió alrededor de la brillante cabeza. Pudo sentir la sangre pulsando bajo sus dedos mientras acariciaba la dura polla. A esas alturas, la cabeza estaba casi púrpura y supuraba. Escuchó que la respiración de Harry se acortaba, y sintió que las bolas que estaba mimando se contraían. Podía decir que el chico estaba cerca del clímax.

Agradecido por su altura, se inclinó sobre un lado de la cama. Alargó nuevamente una mano y pellizcó uno de los pezones, mientras lamía y succionaba la cabeza del pene, para luego lavar la vena del lado inferior. Deslizándose de nuevo hacia la punta, su cálida boca acarició la cabeza; luego tomó cada pulgada que Harry tenía que ofrecer. Luchó por no tener arcadas ante el impresionante miembro. Bajó una mano para acariciar lentamente detrás del saco, al rosado rosetón, circundándolo mientras tragaba alrededor de la dura polla unas pocas veces más, antes de ser recompensado. La boca de Harry estaba abierta en un gemido silencioso; su cuerpo, por supuesto, seguía antinaturalmente rígido, con excepción de su ahora ablandado pene. Éste fue lamido hasta dejarlo limpio, sin trazas del sueño que pudiera ocasionarle alguna vergüenza cuando Poppy regresara en la mañana para revisar a su paciente.

Severus arrastró su perezosa mano hacia arriba a lo largo del bronceado cuerpo, mientras reemplazaba la bata y las sábanas. La respiración de Harry se tranquilizó de nuevo, y Sev se preguntó si Weasley admitiría ante su amigo lo concerniente a 'Dulces Sueños'. Con una mirada final a la belleza que dormía serenamente, Severus guardo en su bolsillo el resto de polvos dorados y regresó a sus aposentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  *Autillo: Ave rapaz nocturna de pequeño tamaño, plumaje pardo y gris con manchas rojizas y blancas, de cabeza pequeña con característicos copetes sobre los ojos a modo de orejas y ojos redondos de color amarillo brillante.


	25. Síntomas Y Estrategia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

El sábado en la tarde hacía un clima perfecto para el partido entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Harry fue liberado de la enfermería. El trío de oro se sentó entre sus amigos en la grada de Gryffindor, aguardando a que Hooch soltase la quaffle, cotorreaban sobre las estadísticas y cuánto tiempo tardaría Hufflepuff en conseguir su primer punto, o sobre cuánto demoraría Slytherin en hacer su primera falta. Hermione intervenía ocasionalmente, pero no estaba demasiado interesada en el quidditch y comentaba sobre otros temas de vez en cuando.

—Pareces estar bien, Harry. Ron estaba preocupado de que hubieras tenido pesadillas dado que te habías visto obligado a dormir tanto tiempo. Pero supongo que todo está bien; luces genial. Apuesto que estás hambriento luego de dormir todo el día de ayer —comentó Hermione, entregándole una rana de chocolate. Harry mordió la cabeza de la rana, mientras trataba de saltar. Le encantaba la mirada que siempre conseguía de ella cuando hacía eso—. Veo que tu apetito no ha cambiado, eres un guarro —bromeó la chica, mientras él se lamía los dedos. Poppy se había asegurado de que almorzara antes de salir de la enfermería, pero el apetito adolescente era algo muy poderoso.

—Bien, ése será un síntoma menos del que tengamos que preocuparnos, Harry. Todavía comes como un niño de cinco años en una fiesta —comentó Ron, palmeando la espalda de su amigo. Esto le ganó un codazo en las costillas. Ron continuó mostrando su propia madurez, empezando a comer una rana de chocolate por las patas, para que Hermione pudiera ver la cara del animalito de dulce. No notaron realmente la falta de conversación de la chica, dada la gran cantidad de faltas que estaba cometiendo el equipo verde. Harry observó a Severus en las graderías Slytherin, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo cuando Malfoy atrapó la snitch.

Mientras los días pasaban, Ron observó a Harry, buscando posibles cambios. Dijo a los demás que Poppy le había reclutado para esa tarea. McGonagall no había reportado ningún cambio en la habilidad mágica de Harry, y no vio problemas en clase. Madame Hooch no había visto problemas en su vuelo. Todavía tomaba la misma cantidad de riesgos como antes de la noche que sufriera indirectamente la imperdonable, y su tiempo de reacción era normal.

Si alguien había estado actuando diferente, ése era Ron. No podía evitar la expresión de culpabilidad que lucía con bastante frecuencia. Harry lo notó, y sabía que tendría que confrontarle muy pronto. Además, le preocupaba lo que su amigo había dicho, que él comía como un niño, aunque Hermione no había estado de acuerdo. Pero Harry era inflexible. Había llegado a la conclusión que, si iba a conquistar a Sev, tendría que demostrarle cuan maduro podía ser.

Mientras los observadores oficiales reportaban que Harry continuaba actuando normalmente, Severus estaba viendo algo diferente. Luego de descubrir lo de la concusión, había esperado que el joven estuviera bien y no sufriera ningún daño permanente a causa de esa maldición. Pero ahora estaba viendo cambios sutiles en él; cambios que podían indicar un futuro desequilibrio mental. Estaba muy tranquilo en sus clases. Todavía hablaba con sus amigos, pero nunca picaba el cebo que le ponía Malfoy. Y ni siquiera se había acercado a él. Había pensado que Harry aprovecharía la oportunidad ante el hecho de que le consolara cuando tuvo el dolor, pero no. Ni siquiera aparentaba saber sobre 'Dulces Sueños', y eso también le preocupaba. Estaba empezando a sentirse culpable por haber tomado ventaja sobre él mientras dormía.

Era la hora de la cena. Sev observaba a Harry discretamente. El chico ni siquiera comía con su gusto habitual. Actuaba extrañamente. Extraño, como la primera vez que había estado sentado al lado de Albus en la cena especial; había estado muy atento a sus actitudes. ¿No tenía hambre? ¿Había estado durmiendo bien? Severus odiaba no saber. Incluso se encontró dándole vuelta al anillo de forma inconsciente, mientras deseaba aferrar al muchacho y cuestionarle. Parecía como si Harry ya nunca tropezara con él. Se regañó a sí mismo; debería estar alegre porque el Gryffindor estuviera siendo discreto y no derribara su puerta. Había esperado que, después de haberle consolado, hubiera dicho o hecho algo. Pero, por otro lado, él le había gritado por su estupidez, y no le había hablado desde entonces, a menos que se tomara en cuenta lo que le había dicho cuando estaba dormido.

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban en el campo, recolectando las bludger y las demás pelotas de quidditch, mientras el equipo había ido a las duchas. Era su tiempo de hablar sobre cómo había ido la práctica y en qué áreas necesitaba practicar el equipo. Harry se había convertido en capitán el mismo año que Ron se había unido al equipo como golpeador. Ron había asumido todo el trabajo mientras Harry estuvo incapacitado luego del ataque a Privet Drive. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para jugar quidditch de nuevo, habían compartido la posición, no deseando tomar la jefatura en solitario luego del buen trabajo que su amigo había realizado en su ausencia.

—Harry —comentó Ron, tentativamente—. Err... debo hacerte una confesión—.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo te rendirías—.

—¿Tú sabes? —cuestionó, luciendo sobresaltado. Harry se echó a reír.

—Te conozco, y sé que llevas un tiempo dándole vueltas a algo—.

Ron le habló sobre 'Dulces Sueños'. Mientras le contaba la historia, recordó la reacción de Madame Pomfrey, que adquiría mucho sentido ahora que conocía los efectos que tendría. En general, Harry pensó que todo el asunto era chistoso. Le hizo gracia que Ron pensara que él soñaría con caramelos. Se aseguró de conseguir algo de revancha diciéndole que ya había estado teniendo sueños similares toda la semana, pero que ése había sido particularmente caliente. El rostro de su amigo enrojeció y no pudo confesar todo. Le contaría sobre Severus más tarde. Quizás cuando se ducharán y Harry no estuviera armado.

—¿Crees que los demás terminaron de ducharse? —.

En la temporada anterior, uno de los jugadores había descubierto que Harry era gay. Él había terminado la escuela el año pasado, pero Ron y Harry habían continuado con el hábito de las reuniones en el campo después de la práctica, para que el moreno no tuviera que ducharse con el resto del equipo. Dándole crédito a Ron, éste siempre había pensado que era ridículo que hiciera eso. Al fin y al cabo, siempre se duchaba con los demás en el dormitorio de su Casa sin ningún problema. No es como si se fuera a lanzar sobre alguien allí. Pero Harry insistía en que no le importaba y no quería que nadie se sintiera incómodo. Y así fue como ellos mismos se metieron en problemas.

Harry se despojó de su túnica de quidditch, tirándola en un montón. Se quitó la correa de cuero con que sostenía su varita en el brazo; nunca iba sin ella, ni siquiera durante el juego. Con su varita segura junto a sus ropas, entró bajo la vaporosa regadera. Era el cielo para sus adoloridos músculos.

—Ah, necesitaba esto. Vaya práctica —gimió desde su lado de las duchas.

—No tienes permitido quejarte; eres el capitán, ¿por qué haces nuestro trabajo tan duro? —bromeó Ron.

—Co-capitán —le corrigió—. Tienes la mitad de la culpa de esto —protestó, y sus palabras sonaron como un gorgoteo mientras hablaba a través del vapor de agua que pulsaba contra su cara.

—Tenemos que ganar la próxima semana —declaró el pelirrojo con confianza.

Ambos levantaron las cabezas cuando alguien bufó ante su comentario. Ron abrió la boca, pero las palabras no llegaron. Sus ojos brotaron ante la vista de tres personas vestidas con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, parados ante las duchas. Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron alrededor, mientras evaluaba rápidamente la situación. La salida estaba cerrada, y su varita estaba en el lado equivocado de la barrera que formaban las tres figuras encapuchadas. Pudo escuchar que la respiración de Ron se aceleraba en pequeños jadeos. Harry dio un paso hacia su amigo, mientras los otros tres se movían con agonizante lentitud, aparentemente, para causar impresión. Estaba funcionando; al menos Ron nunca antes se había enfrentado contra un Mortífago.

—No entres en pánico, no son Mortífagos. Slytherin quizás, pero no Mortífagos —susurró Harry en voz baja. A primera vista, había pensado lo extraño que era que ninguno hubiera hablado en absoluto cuando los habían divisado, y notó que el más pequeño de los tres llevaba zapatillas de deporte. En todas las veces que había tenido el desagrado de ver Mortífagos, nunca habían llevado zapatos de correr, ni bufaban ante el tema del quidditch.

Se agachó, esquivando el primer hechizo, y se lanzó hacia ellos, derribando a uno al piso. Mientras luchaba, Ron tenía sus propios problemas. Había conseguido desviar una maldición, pero la segunda le había atinado en el estómago, pues era demasiado alto para agacharse y salir de su camino. Harry le vio caer cuando escuchó el grito de Impedimenta, deteniendo a Ron en el sitio.

—¡Lucha, Ron! —chilló. Habían estado practicando lucha sin hechizos desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Con Ron temporalmente controlado, el tercer atacante fue a apartar a Harry del sujeto con el que estaba luchando. El Gryffindor arrancó la máscara al que rodaba en el piso con él.

—¡Nott! —gritó al reconocer al hijo del hombre que había sido encontrado culpable y enviado a Azkaban la última semana—. Alexander, escoria; ¡Suéltame! —lanzó una rápida mirada a Ron, el pelirrojo estaba recibiendo una paliza en ese momento, pero por la intensa expresión de su rostro, Harry podría asegurar que rompería la Maldición Impedimenta muy pronto, y empezaría a luchar de nuevo. No había forma en que le pudiera ayudar de momento, ya que el compinche de Alexander, un fornido chico con manos del tamaño de las de Dudley, estaba jalando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, poniendo la rodilla sobre su muñeca, de forma que no era capaz de usar la mano de su varita.

—No —ordenó el joven Nott, mientras el otro chico levantaba su varita en dirección de Harry—. Déjale luchar. Él puede combatir el Imperio. De esta forma, lo disfrutaré más —enfatizó sus palabras dando un puñetazo en el vientre de Harry—. ¡Esto es por mi padre! —exclamó, dando otro puñetazo.

—Eso lo consiguió por servir a Voldemort —replicó Harry, ganándose un golpe en la cara, y el gusto metálico de sangre en sus labios. Mientras luchaba por liberar sus brazos, consiguió liberar una enjabonada mano y dar un buen golpe, antes de ser atacado con un hechizo de atadura. En el otro lado de las duchas, Ron estaba librando su propia batalla. Ahora libre del Impedimenta, había conseguido varios buenos golpes, e intentaba agarrar la varita del otro sin ser maldecido en el proceso. En la lucha, su peso resultó una ventaja. No había conseguido apoderarse de la varita, pero había conseguido que su atacante la soltara, dejándoles en igualdad de condiciones.

Ron se sentía extremadamente vulnerable luchando sin ropa, pero se dio cuenta que se podía aferrar a la túnica del contrario para usarlo como palanca, y en cambio él estaba húmedo y resultaba difícil de apresar. Agarrando con firmeza la túnica de Mortífago, atrajo al otro hacia él, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago. El aspirante a Mortífago cayó al suelo, jadeando para conseguir aire.

Antes que Ron supiera lo que le había golpeado, también estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, a causa del maleficio enviado con total fuerza por el muchacho más alto. Gritó cuando la sensación de puñales calientes enterrándose en su carne asumió el control.

El chico robusto, que Harry reconoció como un Hufflepuff de séptimo, ayudó a su amigo mientras Ron yacía en el frío suelo; el dolor estaba empezando a decaer. Harry lo observó y luchó contra el hechizo de atadura, sabiendo que, si podía dominar un Imperio, que era una Imperdonable, ciertamente podría superar eso. Nott junior, luego de decidir que su amigo tenía la idea correcta, atacó a Harry con el mismo maleficio, sumergiéndole en un profundo dolor. Le observó, disfrutando de la vista del tembloroso cuerpo, sin notar que Ron se estaba recuperando. El pelirrojo había fingido un dolor mayor del que le había provocado realmente la maldición, lo que le dio oportunidad de golpear al chico robusto a la altura de las rodillas, enviándole al suelo con un ruido sordo. Nott los miró, sorprendiéndose al observar cómo Ron le arrebataba la varita al otro. Era una visión bastante impresionante; Ron alto, delgado y desnudo, encima del bruto Hufflepuff, maldiciéndole con su propia varita.

—¿Creen que pueden con nosotros? —gritó Ron—. No eres un Mortífago, maldición; ni siquiera un Slytherin —bufó, y le dio un puñetazo antes de lanzarle un desagradable maleficio.

—¡No te quedes embobado y ayuda a ese idiota! —ladró Nott al más bajito, que parecía estar aturdido.

Aunque con el hechizo de atadura ido, Harry todavía sentía los efectos de abrasadoras cuchillas sobre su cuerpo, pero había manejado el dolor con anterioridad y no estaba realmente herido o acuchillado, era sólo una sensación psicológica. Nott se encontró recibiendo el gancho izquierdo de Harry antes que supiera qué le había golpeado. Lucharon mientras el Gryffindor aferraba la muñeca de su contrincante, tratando de golpearla contra el azulejo para lograr que liberara la varita. Nott estaba bajo él, tratando de apuntar su varita al tiempo que el otro intentaba quitársela. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que Ron y él estaban haciéndolo bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias.

Sirius estaría orgulloso. Él sabía la importancia de la autodefensa, con esos años de esconderse, y sin una varita durante casi todo el primer año. Pero no podía permitir que el recuerdo de Sirius enseñándole a pelear le distrajera. Nott gritó unas cuantas maldiciones, pero Harry todavía aferraba su muñeca, lo que hizo que las errara. El Slytherin sacudió su cabeza para aclararla, luego que el chico de ojos verdes le diera un fuerte cabezazo. Harry casi pudo sentir la maldición rasguñándole mientras pasaba sobre su hombro. Pudo ver cómo Ron y el enorme chico bajo él, eran golpeados con el  _Desmaius_  que había sido destinado a él. Incluso el saber que Ron sólo estaba desmayado no evitó que tuviera la espeluznante sensación que sintió al verle. Ron había caído lejos del otro muchacho, y permaneció inmóvil en el suelo mojado.

Harry se regañó en silencio por haberse distraído con la vista de Ron, pues ahora uno de ellos le retenía contra el piso mientras el otro se montaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Los tres atacantes no parecían haber tenido un plan una vez que le atraparan, y él no podía descifrar si lo estaban haciendo sólo por castigarle por el envío del señor Nott a prisión, o tenían algún disparatado esquema para impresionar al Señor Oscuro con su intento de vengar al Mortífago. De momento, parecían estar contentos con golpearle. Alex Nott se dedicó a las agresiones físicas, mientras los otros dos le lanzaban dolorosas maldiciones. Harry intentaba torcer su cuerpo para deshacerse de Nott, tratando de sacarle de balance.

—¡Deja de retorcerte, Potter, marica! —chilló Nott. Continuó despotricando, enfatizando cada sentencia con un nuevo puñetazo—. Creo que creciste escuchando historias sobre lo grandioso que eras —siseó—. El gran Harry Potter destruyó al Señor Oscuro siendo un bebé. Luego, todas esas historias acerca de cómo le superaste siguieron aquí, en la escuela. Pensar que yo creía que eras un mago poderoso, y no eres nada más que un jodido marica.

—A... Alex —tartamudeó el chico más bajo—. Esto está durando más de lo que dijiste—.

—¿Y? —.

—Y, q... quizás deberíamos sacarlo... antes que venga alguien —sugirió, señalando al chico inconsciente cerca de Ron.

Harry vio su oportunidad. Mientras señalaba, el muchacho había quitado una mano de su hombro. El Gryffindor se retorció con fuerza, golpeándoles, pero fue infructuoso, pues Nott le volvió a atacar con un hechizo de atadura. El tartamudo le lanzó un hechizo similar, sólo por si acaso.

Harry permaneció en el suelo frío. Pudo ver como el chico enorme era levitado y sacado de los vestuarios. Ahora estaba seguro de que no tenían un plan a partir de este punto.

 _"Genial"_ , pensó.  _"Un no-tan-astuto Slytherin y dos eternamente-leales Hufflepuff y ni un cerebro entre todos"_

La voz de Alex estaba ahora en su oreja.

—Ahora no eres poderoso, Potter. Podría matarte en este instante. Y puedo hacerte lo que quiera —habló con lentitud, su mano aferrando la garganta de Harry, para luego deslizarse por su pecho. Si el Gryffindor hubiera podido hablar, hubiera gritado. Nott estaba hablando nuevamente, pero Harry no podía escucharle por los gritos en su cabeza, mientras su mano acariciaba su flácido pene. El Slytherin debió ver la intensidad de los ojos verdes que le miraban con furia. Empujó su cabeza a un lado, para que pudiera verle mientras continuaba explorando sus genitales. En su nueva posición, Harry pudo ver a Ron. Había sido desmayado y seguía tirado allí, sin poder luchar contra la maldición. Tenía golpes y moretones. Su rostro estaba hinchado y rojo. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre salía de su boca y caía en el agua, ahora teñida de rosado.

Ver a Ron así, y la insoportable sensación de ser tocado por ese cretino, dieron a Harry la energía que necesitaba. Podía sentir la magia irradiando de él. Siendo un mago muy poderoso, de repente rompió los hechizos de atadura, lanzando a un sobresaltado Nott hacia atrás y aferrando su varita. El terrible brillo de los ojos verdes paralizó al agresor. Harry levantó la varita. Podía sentir la magia fluyendo a través de él. Su mano temblaba de temor ante sí mismo. No confiaba en no hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Ahora fuera de peligro, sabía que debía asegurarse.

— _Enervate_ —.

Ron despertó para ver a Harry sosteniendo la varita de Nott con una mano, y con la otra aferrando firmemente su garganta. El pelirrojo se sintió agradecido de no haber recibido nunca esa mirada que su amigo estaba lanzando ahora. El Gryffindor estaba a punto de estallar. La corriente mágica en el aire hizo que los pelos de sus brazos se erizaran.

—¿Harry? —se arrastró con cautela, avanzando—. ¿Estás bien, compañero? —su amigo no contestó. El agarre en el cuello de Nott se apretó. Ron le había visto en ese estado sólo unas pocas y aterradoras veces—. Contente, Harry, no hagas nada —se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia las duchas. Hurgó en los bolsillos del moreno, sacando una piedra. Lucía como una piedra ordinaria, como las que se podían encontrar en la orilla del lago. Dumbledore, como medida de seguridad, la había hechizado para Harry. No funcionaría con nadie excepto con él. Cuando regresó con la piedra, su amigo seguía en la misma posición. Nott empezaba a lucir como si fuera a desmayarse, pero todavía podía respirar, apenas. Harry no confiaba en sí mismo para detenerse antes de matarle, y esa había sido la razón para que despertara a Ron, antes de nada.

—¡Harry! —gritó el pelirrojo, atrayendo su atención—. Atrápala—.

Agarró la piedra por instinto, y Ron observó cómo, instantáneamente, se desvanecía junto al otro chico, quien estaba rezando por su vida. Enseguida, se puso su túnica, tomó su varita y la de Harry, y corrió hacia el castillo.

Harry había atrapado la piedra sin pensarlo. El tirón en su ombligo fue instantáneo. Tal como se suponía que haría, la piedra lo llevó directamente a una pequeña habitación sellada, anexa a la oficina de Dumbledore. Sonó una alarma y el director llegó como un relámpago, y McGonagall, la subdirectora, se puso en camino. Los dos chicos aterrizaron en la misma posición que estaban. Albus se había asegurado de eso cuando hizo el traslador, en caso de que su alumno lo usara estando seriamente herido.

Con un movimiento de varita, Albus pudo ver a través de la puerta hacia sala mágicamente sellada. Se acercó con cautela, reconociendo de inmediato el estilo de la túnica que vestía Alex Nott. Volvió a sellar la habitación, de manera que sólo Minerva pudiera entrar cuando llegara. Notó las magulladuras de Harry y la sangre en su rostro; un ojo estaba completamente cerrado a causa de la hinchazón. Había varias áreas que comenzaban a oscurecerse mientras la sangre llenaba los puntos que pronto estarían tan negros como su ojo.

—Harry —musitó Dumbledore suavemente—. Todavía no se lo que ha pasado esta tarde, pero parece que, en este momento, estás conteniéndote con un gran esfuerzo —el joven no contestó. No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que todo había terminado; que pronto debería rendirse y, quizás, dejar que Nott respirara nuevamente. Pero todavía luchaba una batalla interna entre lo que sabía que debía hacer y la urgencia de arrebatar la vida a la escoria que estaba debajo de él. Se dijo a sí mismo que luchar contra Nott no había sido diferente a sus pasadas peleas contra Malfoy, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable. Ser atacado mientras estaba desarmado... ser tocado de esa manera. Tembló, pero apretó el agarre sobre la garganta del otro.

—Voy a tener que pedirte que sueltes al señor Nott. Sé que no deseas herirle más —le calmó Albus.

_"Oh, pero yo sí deseo... Sin embargo, necesito detenerme..."_

Harry continuó su lucha consigo mismo.

 


	26. Matar O No Matar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Ron atravesó corriendo el vestíbulo principal y siguió hasta llegar a la gárgola que protegía la oficina de la Dirección. Sabía que Harry estaría allí, pero no estaba seguro si Dumbledore y McGonagall ya habrían llegado. Aguardó unos momentos, pero no podía seguir allí parado, sin saber. Su mente estaba rebobinando lo que acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera observó las miradas que estaba recibiendo de los que pasaban por el pasillo. Si se hubiera detenido, se habría derrumbado. Paseó unos momentos más antes de tomar una decisión. Para ser sincero, sólo había pasado tres minutos en el lugar, pero le parecieron una eternidad. No tuvo paciencia y se largó. Ignorando los jadeos y susurros de los estudiantes que le rodeaban, continuó su trayecto, pensando en la manera en que funcionaba la piedra. Sabía que Harry no estaría solo, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible. No dejaría que Harry se deprimiera nuevamente.

* * *

Severus estaba parado con las piernas separadas. Una elegante mano sostenía un cucharón, dando vueltas con lentitud al contenido de un caldero, mientras la otra sostenía su varita, ajustando la llama bajo él. Sus movimientos eran precisos, mientras la poción burbujeaba, tomando un color amarillo fuerte. Severus colocó su varita en la mesa de trabajo, y muy lentamente agregó el próximo ingrediente, observando la reacción mientras continuaba agitándola. El golpe en la puerta de su laboratorio fue ignorando mientras seguía revolviendo su poción, que estaba en un punto muy delicado. Cuando los golpes no pudieron seguir siendo ignorados, ajustó la llama una vez más y apuntó la varita en dirección a la puerta, sin apartar los ojos de la sustancia burbujeante.

—Sea quien sea, váyase. Estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para pequeñas chiquilladas —ladró, esperando que eso alejara a la persona.

—Señor, es Harry —dijo Ron, sin aliento, intentando permanecer en pie.

Severus dudó por un breve segundo, e instantáneamente la poción pasó de un fluido amarillo a una pastosa sustancia de color marrón. Lanzó una imprecación y frunció el ceño, levantando la vista por primera vez desde que Ron entrara al laboratorio.

—¿Qué sucedió? —habló bruscamente, notando la apariencia del recién llegado.

Su túnica no estaba correctamente abotonada y había sido dejada abierta en la parte superior, evidenciando que el pelirrojo no vestía nada debajo. Sev podía ver las contusiones y el ojo ennegrecido, junto a alguna mancha de sangre ocasional. Rápidamente, observó que no había manchas de sangre en la ropa del chico. El primer pensamiento en la mente del maestro de Pociones debería haber sido 'qué había pasado y si Harry estaba herido', pero por un segundo, no pudo evitar pensar 'porqué estaba Ron desvestido a mitad de día de un fin de semana y con su Harry.

>> ¿Qué sucedió? —repitió, mientras Ron recuperaba el aliento.

El Gryffindor le contó que habían sido atacados. De repente, Snape estaba en la puerta del laboratorio; ya se estaban movilizando a toda velocidad por el pasillo mientras Ron le explicaba que había enviado a Harry a la habitación junto a la oficina de Dumbledore, usando la piedra. No entró en detalles, pues era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener el ritmo de las largas y rápidas zancadas de su profesor. Tropezó varias veces, y Severus se dio cuenta que difícilmente podía mantenerse de pie, mucho menos subir las escaleras ante ellos. Murmurando algunas palabras, le tomó por un codo como apoyo y le guió adelante. Ron estaba impactado, pero agradecido por la ayuda. Se preguntaba si Snape se estaría quejando o murmurando algún hechizo ya que, de repente, sintió que caminaba con más facilidad. Mientras los estudiantes les veían atravesar el pasillo, Ron recibió miradas de lástima, pues parecía que estaba siendo llevado porque se había metido en problemas.

Severus fue sacado de sus reflexiones cuando su reloj de bolsillo sonó en señal de alarma. Sacó el reloj de oro y vio que una de las manecillas estaba en el lado equivocado de la esfera. Nott-peligro mortal, se leía en la diminuta manecilla verde. Ron abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué es eso? —era distinto a cualquier reloj mágico que hubiera visto antes.

—A diferencia de los relojes mágicos comunes, éste no dice la ubicación, sino si un estudiante Slytherin está en peligro mortal. No le diga a nadie del reloj —ordenó en clara advertencia. Luego continuó su camino, acelerando el paso.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto..._ **

Harry podía sentir el pulso latiendo bajo su mano, mientras su apretón sobre la garganta de Nott permanecía firme. Apenas registraba las palabras de su tutor, mientras Albus hacía todo posible por hablarle, para convencerle de que permitiera que Nott continuara con vida. No se atrevía a tocar a Harry en ese estado. El chico continuaba librando su solitaria batalla interna, mientras consideraba las posibles consecuencias de sus elecciones. Las palabras de Albus continuaban perdidas para él; sólo podía sentir las rápidas pulsaciones de Nott a través de sus manos, latiendo como un gran y ruidoso tambor en su cabeza. Deseaba detener eso. Pero debía detenerse a sí mismo.

Después de cinco minutos, Albus dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y, lentamente, se acercó a ambos. No podía seguir aguardando por la decisión de Harry. No estaba convencido de que hiciera la elección correcta. Harry miraba directamente a Nott, a sus ojos, pero no le estaba viendo realmente. Albus se movió de tal manera que pareció como si se deslizara por la habitación sin dar un paso. Antes que el joven pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el anciano puso la punta de su varita en la sien del Slytherin, haciendo que cayera inconsciente. Harry no escuchó el hechizo, ni sintió la túnica siendo colocada sobre él. Para ese momento, Severus ya había llegado, pero sólo podía observar a través de una ventana en la puerta hasta que Albus abriera, o Minerva llegara.

Sev había quedado impactado ante la vista de Nott, congelado de miedo, bajo un iracundo Gryffindor. Nunca había visto al joven de ojos verdes en ese estado de ánimo, y en ese instante se dio cuenta de qué era lo que Albus había visto todo ese tiempo. Éste era el muchacho que algún día derrotaría a Voldemort y le liberaría a él en el proceso. Ron se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del director mirando a Snape; vio como el enojo de su profesor aumentaba por minutos mientras continuaba observando la escena desplegada ante él. Harry había sido golpeado y maldecido. Había marcas que profundizaban su color incluso en ese momento. Severus apretó los puños, clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, cuando divisó las marcas de sangre de unos dedos alrededor de la garganta del Gryffindor. Ahí no había mucha sangre, así que las huellas de los dedos se arrastraban hacia abajo sin ninguna indicación hacia dónde se habían dirigido.

¿Qué habría llevado a Harry a caer en ese estado?

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron vidriosos al darse cuenta de que la decisión ya no estaba en sus manos. Albus le había salvado de sí mismo. Permitió que su tutor le convenciera para que se moviera de la posición en que se encontraba, a horcajadas sobre un inconsciente Nott. Harry no recordaría el momento en que se paró, pero si la sensación de frío en las palmas de sus manos cuando dejó de obstruir el suministro de aire del Slytherin. Albus sostuvo su brazo como apoyo, ayudándole a terminar de levantarse. Minerva había llegado finalmente, abriendo la puerta, con Severus justo detrás de ella. La bruja jadeó ante la vista de su golpeado estudiante, y enrojeció con fuerza al notar que la túnica, que sólo estaba echada sobre sus hombros, le dejaba completamente expuesto ante ella.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Albus, qué sucedió? —preguntó, apartando los ojos. Severus frunció el ceño, aventajó a Jefe de Casa rival, y cerró la túnica de Harry. Cuando los ojos verdes comenzaron a enfocarse nuevamente y sus pensamientos regresaron al momento actual, se encontró sentado junto a Ron frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, aceptando una taza de té. Tomando un sorbo de la bebida caliente, Harry se preguntó si el director le habría agregado alguna poción tranquilizante, al notar que estaba mucho más lúcido que antes.

 _"Sí, esto fue 'fortalecido'"_ , pensó.

Permaneció sentado en silencio mientras Ron explicaba lo que había ocurrido en los vestuarios de Gryffindor.

Severus estaba impresionado de cómo Harry y Ron habían logrado defenderse. Considerando que habían sido tres magos armados contra dos desarmados, era notable. Pero era Potter, después de todo, y Harry no dejaba de asombrarle. Se preguntaba dónde habrían aprendido a pelear tan bien sin usar magia. Teniendo cinco hermanos mayores, no era extraño que Ron estuviera entrenado; pero aun así...

Observó a Harry mientras escuchaba a su amigo relatar la historia. Podía notar las reveladoras señales del efecto del té tranquilizante, a medida que el joven se relajaba en la silla. Su túnica seguía rodeando su cintura apretadamente, pero se había abierto a la altura de su pecho, revelando su delgada figura. Severus se regañó mentalmente por mirarle de ese modo cuando estaba así. Su furia era infinita al verle en tan deplorable estado. Quería llevarle a un baño y lavar la inmundicia y el dolor de su Harry.

Cuando Ron terminó de narrar la historia hasta el momento en que había sido desmayado, Harry fue interrogado para que continuara a partir de allí. Sus respuestas fueron vagas, y era obvio que les estaba ocultando algo. Había estado demasiado atribulado para que su reacción hubiera sido provocada por una pelea de patio de recreo, aunque los otros hubieran estado vestidos como Mortífagos.

_"No dijo Ron que Harry había sabido que no eran Mortífagos desde el principio"_

—Harry, ¿cómo supiste que no eran Mortífagos? —preguntó Severus con curiosidad.

El joven sonrió ante el uso de su nombre de pila. La sonrisa pronto fue borrada de su rostro, en el momento que escuchó hablar a Minerva.

—Sí, yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —interrogó. Harry giró la cabeza para verla por primera vez.

—¡Ey! —gritó al ver que su Jefa de Casa estaba allí. Cerró su túnica apretadamente en un intento por cubrirse, derramando el té en su precipitación. En un intento por limpiar sus piernas del té, miró alrededor buscando fervorosamente su varita. ¿Cuándo la había tomado Albus?, se preguntó, antes de darse cuenta de que la varita que él había llevado era la de Nott.

—Mi varita —exclamó, frustrado. Se sentía extremadamente vulnerable de nuevo, sin ropa y sin varita. En realidad, no estaba sin ropa; estaba vistiendo... lo que sea que eso fuera.

 _"Esto luce terriblemente parecido a los manteles que he visto aquí, durante las cenas privadas con Albus"_ , se dijo Harry. Ron puso su varita en su mano. En ese momento, toda la escena le pareció bastante ridícula al chico de ojos verdes. Ahora tenía su varita, lo que le hizo sentir una oleada de alivio; pero seguía desnudo, excepto porque estaba cubierto por un mantel, o un mantel transformado en túnica. Su Jefa de Casa estaba más roja que el cabello de Ron, compartiendo su vergüenza. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Se echó a reír. Era eso o sollozar.

Ron miró nervioso a su mejor amigo, quien parecía estar abstraído. Albus se levantó y Severus le imitó.

—Creo que será mejor que reanudemos esta conversación después que Madame Pomfrey los revise —dijo el anciano, guiándoles fuera de su oficina.

—¿Quiere decir que no me ha mirado suficiente cantidad de gente esta noche? —preguntó Harry burlonamente mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, su voz cada vez más distante—. ¿Qué tal usted, profesor Snape? —ofreció.

—¿Señor? —musitó Ron, temeroso por el comportamiento de Harry, observándole mientras bajaba por las escaleras de espiral, conducido por Severus.

Albus le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Harry estará bien, Ronald. Simplemente está reaccionando a la descarga de adrenalina que ha contenido todo este tiempo—.

Ron se sintió algo mejor, pero no mucho. Minerva le condujo hasta la enfermería, explicándole que Harry estaba experimentando una liberación emocional, algo perfectamente normal luego de los duros acontecimientos. Ron comprendió lo que ella estaba diciendo, sólo que él mismo no estaba pasando lo que su amigo parecía estar experimentando.

Luego que Harry salió para ser atendido por Poppy, el director tendió al inconsciente Slytherin en el suelo, con una lista de preguntas reunidas en su cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Severus entraron en los dominios de Poppy, ella pareció desalentada al ver al muchacho de regreso tan pronto.

—Sabía que me extrañaría, así que regresé —comentó el Gryffindor, con una sonrisa torcida debido a su labio hinchado. Severus sintió que se ponía rígido al ver a los dos estudiantes Hufflepuff en camas paralelas. El hombre lanzó a la medibruja una mirada interrogante. Ella le explicó que la profesora Sprout los había encontrado detrás del invernadero número tres. Poppy miró a ambos con escepticismo.

—Afirmaron que habían estado peleando uno contra el otro —informó, despectiva. Uno de los chicos era bastante más grande que el otro, y aún así era el que estaba peor de los dos. Severus bufó.

—El señor Weasley viene en camino. Creo que él puede decir una o dos cosas en oposición a esa afirmación. Quizás sería mejor correr las cortinas —sugirió. Poppy obedeció a la petición de privacidad sin una pregunta. Había visto suficientes batallas en su enfermería, y no le apetecía una ese día.

Chichones, contusiones y ojos morados eran cosas fáciles de sanar. Poppy logró que todos permanecieran tranquilos alrededor de una hora antes de permitir que se fueran Ron y los dos Hufflepuff. Harry era una historia diferente. Obviamente, había estado un poco impactado, y dada su reciente concusión no le dejó salir todavía. Le hubiera gustado darle algo de Poción para Dormir sin Sueños, para darle oportunidad de dormir un poco y tranquilizarse, pero no podía darle esa poción habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo desde de su concusión. Así, Harry permaneció acostado con sólo una droga para calmar sus nervios.

El profesor Dumbledore había regresado para hablar con él, ahora que era el único paciente en la enfermería. Acompañado por Severus, habían pasado la última hora hablando con Alex Nott antes de traerle para que Madame Pomfrey le revisara. Luego de dejar ir a Nott con la promesa de 'hablaremos después' de parte de su Jefe de Casa, Severus fue con Albus, que se estaba acercando a Harry. Éste estaba ya cómodamente acostado en una cama, con un pijama abotonado hasta el cuello y las cobijas casi hasta la misma altura.

¿Era un intento del joven para protegerse del dolor, o Poppy haciendo un esfuerzo para consolarle?

* * *

—Quiero que le expulses, Albus —exigió Severus.

—Ya, ya, Severus. Creo que el castigo será decidido después que escuchemos más sobre lo que sucedió —comentó el anciano. Luego se giró a mirar a Harry—. ¿Dirías que fue correcta la explicación del señor Weasley sobre los acontecimientos de esta tarde? —.

Harry asintió.

—Bastante. Creo que Ron lo hizo sonar un poco más 'unilateral' de lo que fue en realidad. Hubo varias oportunidades en las que no estuve seguro de poder ganarles —admitió. Albus sonrió y asintió para que continuara—. No creo que ellos lo hayan planeado mucho. Que fuéramos blancos fáciles, solos y desarmados, parece que fue en lo único que pensaron. Nott dijo que era por su padre —Harry frotó su estómago, pensando en los puñetazos que le había dado. Severus observó cada movimiento, sin perder nada—. No va a expulsarles, ¿verdad? —.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

Albus le miró con curiosidad, preguntando:

—Ellos les atacaron pretendiendo ser Mortífagos. Rompieron muchas reglas hoy. Dime, Harry, ¿por qué no quieres que les expulse? —.

Harry se mostró algo nervioso ante la pregunta. Sabía que si había una expulsión, el Ministerio y el Consejo Superior se verían involucrados para verificar si tal acción legal era necesaria. El inevitable par de días de chismorreo alrededor de la escuela crecería mucho más si hubiera una investigación involucrada. No creía que Nott dijera nada; había esperado a que sus amigos se fueran antes de tocarle. Pero una investigación podría cambiar eso.

—¿Por qué no expulsó a Sirius después de lo que le hizo al profesor Snape? —preguntó. Establecido un plan, habló con más confianza. La máscara de Severus cayó apenas un segundo antes de cubrir su expresión de asombro y enojo.

—Las circunstancias involucradas con ese incidente en particular fueron muy complicadas. No te preocupes, Harry; todavía no decido si les expulsaré o no—.

—¿Fueron tan complicadas como la vez que Draco y sus tontos se presentaron en el campo de quidditch vestidos de Dementores? Creo que esa fue una estúpida broma que casi me mató. Igual que la broma de Sirius —suplicó Harry—. Fue sólo una pelea entre estudiantes. No veo por qué debería ser tratada en forma diferente—.

—Cuando un estudiante se hace pasar por Mortífago, las cosas cambian —gruñó Severus. Harry bufó en un amague de risa y el maestro alzo una ceja—. ¿Puedes decirnos qué tiene de divertido? Y ya que estamos en ello, ¿cómo estabas tan seguro de que no eran 'verdaderos'? —.

—Uno de ellos resopló cuando hablamos sobre ganar el próximo juego. Así fue como me di cuenta de que estaban allí. Y luego me dieron mucho tiempo para acercarme a Ron. Caminaban en silencio y muy lentamente, como si se esforzaran en aterrarnos con su presencia —mencionó, casi con sarcasmo—. Como si los 'verdaderos' tuvieran que tratar de ser aterradores. Y el más alto llevaba zapatos de deporte —se echó a reír—. Lo único que asustaba de ellos era que eran tres contra dos. Eso, y que nosotros estábamos en cueros y desarmados —terminó tranquilamente.

Jaló la manta más arriba y miró a Dumbledore, suplicante.

>> Por favor, señor. Si les castiga, involucrará al Ministerio y a los padres, y yo también terminaré castigado. Quiero dejar esto así. Además, botar a Nott lo único que conseguirá es que la marca a su brazo llegue más rápido—.

Albus suspiró y le sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

—Comprendo, Harry. Tendré esos aspectos en consideración al tomar mi decisión—.

—Gracias, señor—.

El anciano apretó su brazo y luego partió.

Severus no se levantó. Harry le observó extrañado, preguntándose por qué no había marchado con Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —le preguntó, sin malicia en la voz. El hombre alzó una ceja interrogante—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué continúa aquí? —.

—Preferirías que no estuviera—.

Harry reflexionó sobre la pregunta. Le quería ahí, pero no mientras todavía no supiera si Sev iba a dejar caer una bomba sobre él al decirle que le odiaba demasiado para querer considerar una relación. Se encogió de hombros.

>> No creo que nadie me cuestione por estar aquí. Después de todo, tuviste una pelea con uno de mis estudiantes. Eso, y que quiero conversar contigo de algunas cosas mientras sigues bajo los efectos de tranquilizantes —Harry le miró, sobresaltado. No había pensado sobre eso—. Me atrevo a decir que, entre la poción de Madame Pomfrey y el té de Albus, estás listo para contestar mis preguntas —comentó, sonriendo ante la espantada expresión del rostro del joven—. ¿Fuiste capaz de liberarte de un hechizo de atadura? Eso es una verdadera hazaña —Severus parecía ligeramente impresionado.

—Dos hechizos de atadura — replicó con arrogancia. El maestro le miró con sagacidad—. Aunque no es realmente una proeza, por dos razones. Primero, Nott no es un mago muy poderoso. Es absolutamente sorprendente que sea un Slytherin, lo que explicaría la elección de sus amigos. Segundo, el Hufflepuff, cuyo nombre ni siquiera sé, es un débil mental. Aun cuando fuera un mago poderoso, su falta de convicción hizo que su hechizo no fuera lo bastante fuerte como para resultar efectivo. No es un Hufflepuff por nada. ¿Por qué cree que los Puffers* son tan leales? Apenas tienen otra cosa que ofrecer. Todos los empleados de George y Fred son Hufflepuff—.

Severus casi se echó a reír. Harry había estado balbuceando, y ni cuenta se dio que estaba diciendo la verdad. Esa combinación era mejor que el  _Veritaserum_.

—Ahora, me gustaría que me contaras lo que no le dijiste a Albus—.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon.

—¿Qué quiere decir? No le mentí—.

—Mentir no, quizás 'omitir' sea la palabra correcta. Estabas en tal estado que Weasley consideró necesario utilizar la piedra. Has estado en situaciones de riesgo antes; hubo ocasiones en que me asombró que no la utilizaras—.

Le observó para ver su reacción. Deseaba que admitiera que Nott había hecho más, para que pudiera sacarlo de su sistema y comenzar a sanar. Además, le irritaba no saber todo lo que había sucedido. Mirar el rostro de Harry le había enfurecido. Le recordó cómo se veía cuando le sacó de la casa de los Dursley el fatídico día que Sirius muriera. Había lucido alicaído, deprimido y listo para derrumbarse. Pero esto era diferente. Hoy se había mostrado angustiado.

>> ¿Qué te puso en ese estado, Harry? ¿Cuál fue el detonador? —.

El joven le miró con aprensión, como si intentara determinar lo que podía decir, lo que estaba dispuesto a decir.

—¿Sólo entre nosotros? —Severus asintió—. ¿No le dirá a Albus? —.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Harry ¿De qué se trata para que pienses que no puedes contarle a Albus? —inquirió, alentándole.

—Se decepcionaría de mí. Sé que lo haría —levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de obsidiana por largo rato, buscando consuelo—. Yo, umm, creo que usted podría entender, y quizás no piense menos de mi... No mucho —balbuceó, molesto consigo mismo por parecer tan débil. Severus asintió de forma lenta y tranquilizadora, instándole a continuar.

>> Nott, él um, él... —la respiración de Harry comenzó a acelerarse y se volvió errática. Severus le dio un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesilla y el joven se sintió agradecido. El profesor de Pociones hundió la vista profundamente en los ojos verdes, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Harry le imitó, calmándose nuevamente.

>> Sólo un cobarde ataca a una persona que está bajo un hechizo de atadura —comentó el Gryffindor con firmeza—. Si hubiera sido inteligente, me hubiera maldecido con algo doloroso además del de atadura, de forma que yo no pudiera concentrarme en romperlo —agregó retrospectivamente.

Severus no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y le sonrió. Era muy Slytherin esa forma de pensar. Había escuchado por años que el Sombrero Seleccionador había dudado, cuando él no podía entender como alguien podía considerar a Harry otra cosa que Gryffindor. Pero estaba empezando a entenderle más cada vez más. El muchacho tomó otro sorbo de agua.

>> Cuando Nott estaba, umm, cuando él... — apretó los dientes—. Cuando logró enfurecerme mucho, rompí el hechizo. Quise arrebatarle la vida —sus ojos relampaguearon de furia—. Deseaba hacerle pagar—.

—Él les ataco a ti y a tu amigo. Es perfectamente normal la reacción de quererle herir también—.

—No —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. No deseaba herirle. Quería tomar su vida. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón bajo mi mano, y deseaba apretar más fuerte hasta que ya no pudiera sentirlo más —cubrió su rostro con las manos—. Yo no soy malvado como ÉL. Rehúso tener más cosas en común con ese bastardo —a Severus se le ocurrió que no estaba hablando sobre Alex Nott—. Este último año, cuando Albus se convirtió en mi guardián, estaba emocionado por poder permanecer aquí, donde estaba seguro. Un día me di cuenta de que justo esa era otra cosa que tenía en común con Voldemort. Me juré que sería la última —habló con convicción, pero su tembloroso cuerpo era revelador. Severus le pasó nuevamente el vaso con agua.

>> Cuando sostuve mi varita sobre él, con mi mano aferrando su garganta, pude sentir poder; poder sobre él, y poder creciendo en mí. Quería sentir más. Deseaba que muriera. Él ya no era una amenaza para Ron o para mí. Incluso mientras estaba en la habitación de Albus, donde sabía que obtendría ayuda, todavía deseaba hacerlo, sentirlo. Albus debe estar muy decepcionado de mí. Él me detuvo; no creyó que yo podría hacerlo—.

—¿Podrías? ¿Podrías haberte detenido? —preguntó Sev.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, hubiera podido. De hecho, ya había decidido que no iba a matarle—.

—Entonces, si estabas lo bastante controlado como para hacer lo correcto, ¿por qué, realmente, estás tan disgustado? —.

—No me detuve porque fuera bueno, me detuve porque pensé que no valía la pena ante las consecuencias que tendría. Pero todavía deseaba sentirlo... Sentir el poder de detenerle —llevó las manos a su cabeza, ocultando su rostro.

—Harry, ¿sinceramente piensas que somos completamente buenos o completamente malos? Eres demasiado inteligente y demasiado maduro para creer eso. Sí, hay magos malvados como Voldemort, y lo contrario podría decirse de gente como Albus, pero la mayoría de nosotros nos ubicamos en algún lugar entre los extremos. La vida se trata de hacer elecciones y aprender a vivir con ellas. No siempre haremos las elecciones correctas, pero no por eso somos malvados. Si tú hicieras una mala elección y no la corrigieras o aprendieras de ella, entonces Albus estaría decepcionado. ¿Comprendes? —.

Harry asintió, pero no se veía muy convencido. Madame Pomfrey interrumpió el silencio para revisar a su paciente.

—Pareces un tanto molesto, Harry, ¿quieres un poco más de droga tranquilizante? —preguntó ella, sosteniendo el vaso que se encontraba en la mesilla. Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par. Había estado bebiendo varias veces de ese vaso—. Oh, veo que ya has tomado algo —sonrió, observando el vaso medio lleno. Harry supuso que, dado que no lucía disgustada, no le haría daño haber tomado tanto. Se preguntó si Severus sabría lo que le había estado dando a beber. Lo importante era que estuviera tranquilo, su salud era lo de menos.

Cuando Poppy echó a Severus, éste pensó 'da lo mismo'. Tenía que hablar con cierto Slytherin.

_"Todavía hay algo que hizo Nott que Harry no está contando"_

Regresaría más tarde a ver cómo seguía Harry.

Poppy alborotó un poco más sobre el Gryffindor, pero a él no le importó. La bruja le explicó que tendrían que volver a vigilarle por la concusión, aunque estaba bastante segura de que se encontraba bien. Se disculpó de antemano por tener que despertarle varias veces durante la noche. Ron y Hermione habían llegado poco después de que Severus se fuera. El pelirrojo se ofreció voluntario para despertar a Harry cada dos horas. Poppy aceptó, siempre y cuando tuviera un despertador. Debería hacerle preguntas sencillas, cómo su nombre o que año era, para asegurarse que el chico de ojos verdes estuviera bien. Ella no podía usar un hechizo como había hecho antes, pues todavía estaban dentro de las dos semanas acordadas para buscar síntomas de inestabilidad mental. En este punto, era básicamente una formalidad, pues ninguno de los que le habían observado reportaron nada extraño. Su estado de tensión y ansiedad no era otra cosa que normal, dadas las circunstancias. Poppy confiaba que podría darle un billete limpio de salida en la mañana.

* * *

Severus estaba de mejor humor; había tenido una interesante conversación con Nott, con la promesa de volver a hablar muy pronto. Cuando regresó, encontró a Harry leyendo un libro que Hermione le había dejado, y a Ron durmiendo en la cama de al lado.

—Si te extraña tanto en apenas una noche, ¿quién sabe cuánto lo hará cuando terminen la escuela? —comentó Severus, deliberadamente inexpresivo.

Harry levantó lentamente la vista de su libro.

—Al menos sé lo que él siente —replicó, sorprendido ante lo que había dicho. El tranquilizante le estaba permitiendo expresarse libremente—. Si tienes alguna otra pregunta sobre la pelea, hazla. En caso contrario, vete. Te presentas aquí como si te importara. Es cruel que estés jodiendo con mi cabeza mientras estoy aquí —terminó, señalando la enfermería.

—Aborrezco las exhibiciones públicas. Hubiera pensado que mis acciones durante mi primera visita a este lugar habían puesto en claro mis sentimientos—.

—¿Cómo pude haber confundido tus acciones? —replicó con sarcasmo—. Debería haber sabido que cuando desvaneciste unos cuantos howlers, y me gritaste estúpido por no conseguir mi poción, para luego irte con Malfoy mientras yo estaba vomitando, estabas diciendo claramente 'no te odio'—.

El corazón de Severus se hundió. Harry no sabía. Todo ese tiempo no había sabido que él no le odiaba.

Harry estaba seguro de que había arruinado su oportunidad con Snape, pero el hombre no había hecho otra cosa que fruncirle el ceño durante toda la semana. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía de todas formas?

>> No sé por qué me preocupé de hacer el tonto toda la semana, intentando pretender que era más maduro de lo soy en realidad, para lo que me sirvió. ¿Qué logré con eso? Te lo diré. Cada vez que tuve posibilidad de mirar en tu dirección, encontraba miradas asesinas, como si me odiaras más de lo que lo habías hecho antes de las vacaciones —levantó la vista, sobresaltado; de repente se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo incoherente, nunca había tenido intención de decir todo eso.

>> Maldita poción tranquilizante, me estoy comportando como un tonto. Creo que deberías irte ahora —dijo, molesto consigo mismo, y tomó un sorbo de agua.

Pudo escuchar cómo el hombre hacía un ruido, casi como una risa sofocada. Levantó la cabeza para ver que Severus sonreía, y se dio cuenta que, inadvertidamente, había tomado más droga tranquilizante.

>> Oh, mierda —exclamó con una risa derrotada. Severus levantó una silla y la acercó a la cama.

—Harry, esta semana he lucido molesto con frecuencia por lo que pensaba que estaba viendo —alzó una mano para detener la protesta del joven—. Estaba muy enojado porque hubieras sido herido tan miserablemente, enojado porque –ocasionalmente- hubieras sentido dolor a causa de los  _crucios_  que yo recibí, y enojado por haber estado demasiado absorto en mis problemas como para reconocer tu dolor todos estos años. Esta última semana, he estado observándote, para encontrar posibles síntomas originados por la prolongada exposición a la maldición. Te he visto en clases, ignorando los acosos de Malfoy. Te he visto ignorar a tu pudín favorito. Cada vez que te he observado, actuabas de forma distinta a la normal, y estaba enojado porque pudieras estar mostrando signos de inestabilidad mental —Severus casi se echó a reír—. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor, no que fingieras ser alguien que no eres —hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo sé si estás actuando o no? Aún ahora podrías estar mostrando señales—.

—Ron ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo. Sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo; Hermione no estaba feliz, pero también lo sabía. Ni ellos, ni otros profesores que han estado vigilando, han reportado nada extraño—.

Severus sonrió, pero tenía que asegurarse.

—¿Qué me dices de hace dos días, cuando no te comiste el desayuno? —.

—Ron y yo nos atragantamos como cerdos la noche anterior y fui incapaz de comer —explicó con una sonrisa, pensando que con eso había terminado con la preocupación de Severus por su estado mental. De repente, frunció el ceño—. ¿Por eso no me dijiste si me odiabas o no, porqué querías comprobar que no me volvería loco en unos pocos años? —Harry no pudo evitar apartar la mirada. Sintió como se hundía su colchón cuando Severus se sentó en la cama, tomando su mano.

—Por supuesto que no. Con los riesgos que yo debo tomar, ni siquiera puedo garantizar mi propia salud mental en unos años. El día que recibiste los howlers del sector imbécil de la sociedad mágica, no fue la primera vez que vine a verte. Estuve aquí mientras tuviste el dolor. Te di la poción; esa que tenía que haber reemplazado hace tiempo. Lo lamento, Harry—.

—¿Estuviste en la enfermería esa noche? —preguntó el joven, pensando en su sueño; Sev sosteniéndole, consolándole.

—Sí, estuve aquí para ti. Creí que lo sabías —sonaba arrepentido.

—Pensaba que había sido un sueño —explicó con una débil sonrisa—. Suelo soñar mucho contigo, y no estaba seguro de si había sucedido o no —suspiró—. ¿No me odias? —más que pregunta era casi una declaración, pero necesitaba escuchar la respuesta.

—No, no te odio —Sev se sentía muy aliviado de que Harry estuviera bien. Su corazón todavía golpeaba con fuerza. Se sentaron en un cómodo silencio por algún tiempo, pero cuando el silencio fue roto, Severus se preguntó si estaría lamentando la poción tranquilizante.

—Así que estabas vigilándome, ¿cierto? —preguntó con coquetería.

—Sólo para observar los síntomas, te lo aseguro —contestó Sev a la defensiva.

—¿Y eso explicaría el porqué sabes cuál es mi pudín favorito? —.

—Mocoso—.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió.

—Hablando de pudín, tengo hambre. ¿Y tú? —.

—No, gracias. Descubrirás que el barril sin fondo que tienes por estómago es una aflicción adolescente que yo ya no poseo—.

—Dios, amo tu voz —comentó Harry, con una expresión hambrienta en los ojos. Antes que Sev pudiera responder, fue interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Dobby.

—¿Harry Potter necesitaba algo de Dobby? —preguntó el elfo alegremente, parado sobre la cama.

Severus no mostró sobresalto, estaba demasiado disciplinado para eso, pero retiró su mano de la de Harry. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que todavía la estaba sosteniendo.

—Me encantaría algo de comer —contestó—. ¿Qué podría...? —reflexionó. De repente, en su rostro apareció una mirada maliciosa que no inspiró confianza a Severus.

—Tomará sopa —contestó por Harry. La sonrisa no abandonó el rostro del Gryffindor mientras asentía a Dobby, quien desapareció con un estallido—. No me fío de sus elecciones, señor Potter—.

—Entonces, ¿crees que sopa fue una elección segura? —Harry sabía que había escogido eso pensando que él no podría comer sopa seductoramente.

—De hecho—.

Cuando la sopa llegó, el chico agradeció a Dobby y empezó a comer. Severus le observó, esperando que mostrara el porqué de esa sonrisa maliciosa, pero el otro no hizo nada de eso. Comió su sopa con la misma educación que mostraría si estuviera almorzando con la Reina. Ni una seductora lamida a la cuchara. Severus decidió que lo mejor era conseguir un nuevo tema de conversación. No le gustaba la inapropiada dirección por la que estaba yendo su mente.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí Weasley? —tema seguro, supuso.

—Está para despertarme cada dos horas —Harry miró el reloj; era más tarde de lo que imaginaba—. Aparentemente, tiene que chequear una concusión que no tengo —explicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Severus observó el reloj sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, números luminosos flotando justo encima de él. Los números estaban descontando a partir de dos horas. En ese momento, en el reloj se leía una hora con veinte minutos y bajando. Harry movió su varita y los números regresaron a dos horas. Severus bufó—. No veo objeto en dejar la alarma dado que estoy despierto. A propósito, ¿cuánto tiempo dura esa cosa? El que fabricamos en clase duraba una hora o algo así —comentó con indiferencia.

—Resistencia profesional, durará hasta mañana—.

—Oh. He notado que varias de las pociones que suministra Madame Pomfrey tienen distinta calidad que las que elaboramos en clase—.

—Muy perceptivo. Era imaginable que con la cantidad de tiempo que has pasado aquí en los últimos siete años, serías un experto en características de las pociones. No que tus calificaciones reflejen tal habilidad —comentó Sev con una sonrisa.

Harry se limitó a sonreír ante el ambiguo cumplido.

—Vale, ya que estamos en el tema, y que tú eres un maestro, ¿por qué es tan difícil para un estudiante comprar pociones para el dolor, cuando cualquiera puede venir aquí con un dolor de cabeza y conseguir la poción sin problema? —.

—Las pociones que se compran en la tienda son más baratas que las preparadas, y tienen efectos secundarios muy similares a las elaboradas por muggles. Poppy consigue las pociones de mí. Utilizo los mejores ingredientes, y los efectos secundarios adictivos se compensan agregando bilis de armadillo. Toma el doble del tiempo prepararla, y tiene una vida útil más corta, pero en mi opinión vale la pena el esfuerzo—.

—Debería aprender a elaborarla para cuando termine la escuela. Necesitaré tener un suministro a mano, así como un relajante muscular, pero éste ya lo conozco—.

—En mi opinión, tu habilidad para elaborar el relajante carece de algo. No lo digo por criticar, sino para que estés consciente de que no es suficiente para tus necesidades—.

—En realidad, Hermione está totalmente de acuerdo contigo, y por eso entré en tu clase Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff para observar nuevamente cómo se prepara. Pude observar a esa chica rubia que se sienta adelante, ella realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La preparé de nuevo al día siguiente y la comparé con la que tenía en mi cajón y salió bien —esperó a ver la reacción de Severus a su confesión de que se había colado en su clase.

—Usando por una vez la capa de tu padre para hacer algo bueno en lugar de una travesura —bromeó Sev.

La cara del joven se tiñó de rosa; se sintió aliviado por la reacción del profesor a la última de lo que parecían ser demasiadas confesiones.

—Fue divertido ver que eres igual en las clases que no incluyen Slytherin —comentó, y tomó su último sorbo de sopa.

Harry alcanzó nuevamente el vaso, pero se detuvo.

>> No esta vez —murmuró, y el elfo apareció de nuevo—. Dobby, ¿podrías traerme un poco de jugo de calabaza que no haya sido drogado? ¿Te gustaría algo? —preguntó a Severus. Éste levantó una mano desdeñosa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry, olvidé traer el pan —se disculpó Dobby.

Severus se preguntó cómo el Gryffindor había conseguido llamar al elfo, cuando no le había convocado. Mientras se debatía entre preguntar o no, observó que en la canasta se veían largas piezas de pan suave, perfecto para mojar en la sopa. Harry sonrió, casi lamiéndose los labios. Severus pudo notar esa mirada en sus ojos, recordando las palabras que el joven había dicho más temprano. Entonces, ¿crees que sopa fue una elección segura? Las palabras sonaban en sus oídos como si el joven acabará de pronunciarlas, mientras recordaba la sonrisa maliciosa que había acompañado al comentario. Esa sonrisa estaba de vuelta. Harry agradeció al elfo por el pan, pero lo rechazó porque ya había terminado. Severus no estaba seguro de si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  Pufers-se refiere a los Hufflepuff.


	27. Una Reunión Y Algunos Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Removió el alimento alrededor de su plato incapaz de comer, el nudo en sus tripas le decía que pasaría hambre por la noche. Pudo echar un vistazo hacia la mesa principal. Los ojos oscuros le contestaron la mirada y el muchacho sintió que le traspasaban. De repente, sintió que los pocos bocados que había comido eran como rocas en el hoyo de su estómago. Los ojos oscuros se apartaron, el rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo. El alto, oscuro, intimidante Severus Snape se levantó de la mesa, asintió en forma casi imperceptible hacia él, y dejó el comedor por la entrada del profesorado.

Después de siete años, había estado en esa oficina muchas veces, pero nunca en tales circunstancias. Sus palmas estaban húmedas de sudor y alisaba ansiosamente su túnica a medida que se adentraba en las mazmorras. Nervioso, caminaba más lento de lo necesario, en un intento por demorar lo inevitable, mientras Severus Snape estaba en su oficina preparando todo para su llegada.

Severus se movía apresuradamente por su oficina, disponiéndolo todo. Su noche estaba planeada y quería que todo estuviera en el lugar correcto. Luego de dar el toque final a la oficina, pasó a una salita de estar, atravesando una puerta que la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera notaba. La habitación, decorada en colores ricos y profundos, tenía una chimenea, pero no ardía fuego alguno en la rejilla. Dos sillas de cuero de respaldo alto estaban ubicadas de forma que se situaban una frente a la otra y frente al fuego simultáneamente. Severus notó la fría temperatura en la habitación e hizo ligeros ajustes. También lanzó un hechizo para que modificara la temperatura a determinada hora. Aunque el recinto lucía como si fuera la salita de estar de los aposentos privados del Profesor, no estaba ni remotamente cerca de su espacio personal. Regresó a su oficina cuando escuchó un tímido toque en su puerta. Sabía que el chico estaba aguardando, pero se sentó detrás del escritorio y levantó un ejemplar de Qué Estás Preparando, una publicación mensual dirigida a los fabricantes de pociones.

—Adelante —expresó con irritación, cuando el chico finalmente tocó por segunda vez.

En el otro lado de la puerta, el joven corría las manos por su negro cabello, esperando permiso para entrar. Al escuchar 'adelante', se secó las manos en la túnica antes de girar el picaporte. La habitación estaba fría. Siempre hacía frío allí, pero parecía más helada de lo habitual. Vio a Snape sentado ante su escritorio, sin alzar la vista de su lectura. Severus señaló una silla frente a su escritorio sin siquiera lanzar una mirada en su dirección. El recién llegado se sentó y esperó, haciendo desesperados esfuerzos por no tamborilear. Habían pasado unos días desde que el hombre había hablado con él, y no estaba seguro de qué esperar. Después de lo que pareció una insoportable cantidad de tiempo, aunque probablemente sólo hubieran sido unos minutos, el profesor de Pociones dejó la publicación y se dirigió a él.

—Señor Nott—.

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban profundamente enterrados en un montón de libros, preparando los finales. Hermione, como se podía imaginar, estaba enloqueciendo mientras estudiaba para la última prueba que presentaría en Hogwarts, y escribiendo el discurso que daría como Premio Anual en la ceremonia final.

Ron miró fijamente su libro, riéndose por lo bajo, al tiempo que su novia arrugaba otra hoja de pergamino.

—Está demente —comentó a Harry, riendo.

—Obsérvate a ti mismo —advirtió Harry, juguetón.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo si no hubieras estado bromeando sobre ella hace cinco minutos? —protestó el pelirrojo, agachándose tras su libro cuando Hermione arrojó violentamente la pluma, dejando el discurso de momento, y tomó el libro de Aritmancia más cercano.

—Ah, pero ella me ama —dijo Harry dulcemente, besándola en la mejilla—. Además, cuando se enoja conmigo no me habla durante una hora. Cuando se enoja contigo, habla casi el doble, y tú no consigues nada hasta que ella es feliz de nuevo —bromeó.

Hermione le empujó para apartarle, limpiándose con la manga el beso de la mejilla.

—¿Podrían callarse los dos? ¡Estoy intentando estudiar para los finales! —les regañó tan severamente como pudo, pues debía permanecer callada en la biblioteca de la señora Prince.

Harry saltó hacia atrás, escapando por poco del golpe del libro de Hermione y ganándose una desagradable mirada de la bibliotecaria. Se movió despacio hasta quedar a la espalda de su frustrada amiga y susurró en su oído.

—Sé que no nos abrazamos tanto como antes de que yo saliera del closet, ¿pero es necesario recurrir a la violencia? —preguntó, acariciando su cuello con la nariz. Ella no pudo contener una risita. Ron estaba mordiendo sus puños para no echarse a reír, para asegurarse que ellos no le patearan.

—Harry Potter, nuestra falta de relajamiento en el sofá de la sala común no tiene nada que ver con que hayas salido. Si encuentras la forma de permanecer fuera de la enfermería hasta que finalice el año, tendremos más tiempo para entretenernos. Pero no hasta que yo termine este discurso. Ahora, QUÍTATE de encima mío —pidió sin malicia, alejándole otra vez.

El moreno le sonrió a Ron, quien hacía inauditos esfuerzos por no echarse a reír. El pelirrojo le observó disponiéndose para partir, deseando poder escaquearse también, pero consciente que no había manera de que Hermione se lo permitiera. Lo había hecho bastante bien en sus EXTASIS antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, pero ella no iba a permitirle descansar sobre sus laureles justo ahora, con los finales tan cerca.

Harry tomó sus libros y regresó a su dormitorio, donde indudablemente estaría tranquilo a esa hora de la noche. Muchos estudiantes estaban estudiando en la biblioteca o en la sala común. Luego de saludar rápidamente a sus compañeros de Casa, desperdigados en el suelo y los sillones, y rodeados de libros, subió las escaleras y se metió en su cama con doseles para estudiar en paz. Sentándose en la cama, miró alrededor de la habitación, pensando que pronto se iría de allí. Estaba ansiando tener su propio lugar, aunque no podía evitar sentirse aprensivo por tener que dejar el único sitio que había llamado hogar.

Trató de estudiar, pero no podía evitar que su mente regresara a la semana anterior. El martes había ocurrido un milagro. Trelawney había predicho que viviría, al menos hasta terminar la escuela. Por lo menos eso le aseguraba unas pocas semanas de vida. Harry no le había hecho caso; estaba ocupado observando la ventana. Severus había salido a cabalgar de nuevo. No era tan bueno como volar a su lado, pero podía verle a través de la ventana. Pensó que quizás no fuera una coincidencia que ese día volara por su lado del castillo con más frecuencia que la última vez. El pantalón de suave cuero marrón que llevaba le hacía desear hacer cosas 'malas' con su profesor. Había salido de su fantasía de retirar dichos pantalones con sus dientes cuando Trelawney terminó la clase. Entre la visión de Severus en cuero, y su dolorosa dureza, Harry deseó que la clase se prolongara. No sabía cómo haría para bajar la maldita escalera en su condición.

El recuerdo de Sev en cuero sólo había servido para provocarle otra pulsante erección. Extrañaba hacerle el amor, extrañaba dormir en sus brazos. Se frotó a través de la túnica, pensando en el toque de Severus. La noche en la que habían hablado en la enfermería fue agradable. Más tarde, Sev le había contado sobre la noche que Ron le había dado Dulces Sueños. Harry recordaba bien esa noche, y el pensar en Sev allí, haciéndole eso, mientras él tenía su dulce sueño, hizo que doliera más. Apartando sus libros, lanzó un hechizo para cerrar las cortinas y sacó su dura polla. Frotó y se acarició, recordando la expresión del rostro de Sev mientras le narraba lo sucedido aquella noche. Se veía aprensivo, observando sus rasgos para saber su reacción. Harry nunca había visto tantas emociones plasmadas en el rostro del hombre. Ansiaba el día que pudiera ver el rostro del Sev adulto lleno de pasión. Gotas de pre-semen aparecieron en la punta de su miembro, casi púrpura en ese punto. Gimió ante el recuerdo de su sueño. Severus no había querido entrar en detalles con él. Insistió en que era inapropiado, como si en realidad no lo hubiera hecho. Harry pensó que era ridículo que le hubiera tacado mientras estaba dormido, pero rehusara darle detalles después. Estaba seguro de que, si Ron no hubiera sabido que estaba ahí, Sev ni siquiera le hubiera dicho nada.

Detalles o no, Harry tenía su sueño, y la sensación de la caliente boca de Sev succionándole y acariciando su cuerpo era muy clara. Sólo deseaba poder haber visto esos largos y delgados dedos vagando por su cuerpo, pellizcando sus provocativos pezones. Ahora, una de sus manos fue a acariciar sus pezones mientras su puño continuaba bombeando a buen ritmo. Recuerdos de un dedo largo y delgado tanteando su entrada antes de deslizarse dentro. No estaba seguro si podría alcanzar ese dulce punto por sí mismo, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo. Bombeó con una mano mientras la otra apretaba su entrada. Imaginó a Severus en pantalones de cuero, detrás de él, dedos hundiéndose en su interior, su otra mano acariciando su polla. Oh, cómo deseaba que Severus estuviera haciéndole el amor, clavándole contra el colchón. Se vino con un grito sofocado, sintiendo que sus músculos se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos mientras llegaba al clímax. Permaneció acostado unos segundos antes le lanzarse un hechizo de limpieza.

Ya había agradecido a Ron por Dulces Sueños; sólo eso hizo que el pelirrojo palideciera y le evitara durante todo un día. Severus dijo que hubiera sido más fácil haberse hecho el enojado y permitido a Ron una oportunidad de ser perdonado. Hubiera tomado menos tiempo que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. Pero fue un comentario que Sev hizo en broma lo que había encendido el plan. Harry rió en voz alta ante el recuerdo.

* * *

Harry acababa de despachar a Dobby con el pan, riendo internamente ante la expresión que mostró el rostro de Sev por una cantidad infinitesimal de tiempo antes que la máscara regresara. Tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema, el Profesor había regresado al asunto del pelirrojo.

—Es muy Gryffindor de parte de Ron jugar a ser tu enfermera. ¿Cuándo se despierta usa esa linda y pequeña cofia también? —.

—Muy gracioso. Enloquecería si mencionaras la palabra travestismo en su presencia. Tiene miedo de que yo comience a usas túnicas rosa —comentó con un bufido de risa—. Creo que tienes razón sobre Ron. Yo debería vengarme por la broma y quizás él superaría esto—.

—Casi le dio un ataque cuando se dio cuenta que no ibas a soñar sobre chocolates. No me ha visto a los ojos desde entonces. No que se atreviera a hacerlo antes —comentó con suficiencia—. ¿Qué estás planeando? ¿Ojo por ojo? —.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No, no podría hacerle eso. Nunca convencería a Hermione de ayudarle y no sería capaz de dejarle arreglárselas solo cuando Pomfrey viera el estropicio—.

—¿Quién dijo algo de dejarle con un estropicio? —la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Sev era casi aterradora; entonces, ¿por qué logró que Harry se excitara bajo su pijama?

—¡Nunca haría eso! Tú no lo harías, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, casi temeroso de la respuesta. Él ciertamente no tocaría a su mejor amigo de esa forma.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy? —tuvo la cara dura de mostrarse ofendido, como si no hubiera hecho justo eso con Harry. Pero era diferente, o eso se dijo a sí mismo—. Si vas a jugarle una broma a alguien, debes procurar hacerlo bien —declaró con una sonrisa—. Además, funcionó estupendamente con Black—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Severus salió a buscar unos materiales y regresó al lado del ansioso Gryffindor, quien observó mientras hacía su trabajo, sacando jarras y viales de un saquito.

—Esto —explicó, señalando una botella pequeña —hará que su boca se seque. Tú te asegurarás de que beba de esto —Sev le mostró un pequeño vial. Harry observó como movía la boca de Ron de forma que sus labios quedaran un poquito abiertos, dejando caer una gota del líquido. Ron se lamió los labios y se dio la vuelta. Severus coloco unas cuantas gotas de la poción del vial en un vaso con agua y la puso al lado de la cama de Ron.

—Vale, la cosa que pusiste en su boca hará que le dé sed, así que beberá. ¿Para qué sirve eso? —preguntó, señalando al vaso.

—Esta poción es un intento fallido de anticonceptivo para hombres. En lugar de hacer que cese la emisión de esperma, causa disfunción eréctil —suspiró ante la confundida expresión de Harry—. No se le para —aclaró con cara de póquer.

—Oh—.

_"Tan elocuente"_

>> ¿Por qué conservarías esa poción fallida? —.

—Muchas grandes creaciones fueros concebidas con una intención completamente diferente—.

—Sí, supongo, ¿pero para que quieres ésta? —indagó.

—Mis principales funciones como Mortífago son espiar a Dumbledore y preparar pociones que no son fácilmente asequibles para el público en general. Aunque no es frecuente que se me pida nada más, ocasionalmente debo probar mis lealtades. Voldemort ha estado convencido de mi impotencia por varios años ya. Eso me excusa de participar en un número de actividades desagradables —observó atentamente a Harry para ver su reacción. Ciertamente, el joven no se esperaba esa explicación, pero asintió, comprendiendo.

—El menor de dos males, supongo—.

—Totalmente—.

—¿Dime de nuevo porqué se la vamos a dar a Ron? —.

—Tú se la vas a dar a Ron. Él todavía tendrá su versión de un Dulce Sueño, pero esto evitará su respuesta física al sueño. Despertará sin erección, y lo que es más importante, sin estropicio, dejándole con la intriga de quién tomó cuidado de su... problema—.

Severus casi rió ante la impactada expresión de Harry. Casi.

—¡Oh, cielos! Eres un sádico bastardo. ¡Me encanta! —.

Toda la broma funcionó de maravilla. Ron despertó a Harry según lo previsto, preguntándole su nombre y otras naderías para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Dándose cuenta de cuan sediento estaba, bebió la poción mezclada con agua que su amigo le ofreció casi inmediatamente. En menos de cinco minutos, el pelirrojo regresó a la cama, y empezó a roncar suavemente. Cuando el polvo de 'Dulces Sueños' cayó sobre su cara, la broma se puso en marcha.

Cuando Ron despertó de nuevo, gimió ante el recuerdo de su sueño. Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama con las cortinas corridas, sino en la enfermería con Harry. Bajó la vista, esperando ver la sábana alzada con su excitación, y al no ver ninguna, rápidamente revisó buscando el desastre que estaba seguro encontraría. Se impresionó al notar que no sólo no había nada sucio, sino que la botella de Dulces Sueños estaba en su mesita de noche. Casi saltó de la cama cuando divisó al profesor de Pociones sentado en una silla al otro lado de la cama de Harry, con un libro en la mano y al parecer ensimismado en lo que estaba leyendo.

* * *

Harry se acostó, riendo ante el recuerdo del descontrol de Ron. No había vuelto a dormir esa mañana, y no había dicho qué le sucedía. Harry le dejó rumiar toda la tarde, antes de decirle que había sido un chiste. Se habían necesitado tres días más para convencerle de que no le habían ayudado mientras estaba dormido. Severus no lo había facilitado. En clase había comentado sobre la deprimente tentativa de poción de Ron antes de sugerir que  _'Quizás el señor Weasley... debería... dormir más'_. Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello y no había vuelto a hablar hasta el final del día.

Regresando su pensamiento a la semana de vacaciones, deseó que no tomara tanto tiempo para que Sev y él regresaran al punto donde estaban antes. Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza estaba agradecida de que le diera algún tiempo para trabajar en cómo se sentía respecto a lo que había hecho Nott y lo que había hecho él. Además, estaba bastante seguro de que Albus no permitiría una relación física entre ellos hasta que hubiera terminado la escuela. Esa impresión la había obtenido durante una embarazosa reunión con el director el día anterior.

* * *

Harry se acercó a la gárgola que protegía la entrada a la oficina del director. No sabía la contraseña actual, pero tenía su propia contraseña personal desde que Albus había asumido su custodia el año anterior. Se montó en las escaleras de espiral, pensando que no lo haría muchas veces más como estudiante.

—Pasa, Harry —invitó Albus del otro lado de la puerta. El joven todavía debatía consigo mismo si debía preguntar al anciano cómo hacía eso.

—¿Quería verme, señor? —preguntó con cortesía, antes de sentarse frente al escritorio.

—¿Señor? Vamos, Harry, no he sido otra cosa que Albus desde que viniste a quedarte conmigo—.

El brillo evidente en sus ojos hizo que el joven sonriera. Había sido un consuelo que el anciano le diera la bienvenida a la escuela luego del ataque a Privet Drive. Había esperado quedarse en su dormitorio, fuera del camino de todos, pero Albus no quiso oír nada de eso. Harry tenía su propia habitación que se comunicaba con la oficina del anciano a través de un pasadizo secreto. Permaneció en su nueva habitación hasta el inicio del curso. Aunque casi nunca lo hacía, era un consuelo para él saber que podía regresar a su habitación siempre que necesitara estar solo o sentirse seguro. Sobre todo, guardaba allí las cosas importantes que no deseaba dejar en el dormitorio común.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Había sido divertido ver las expresiones de los profesores la primera vez que le habían escuchado llamar Albus al anciano. La de Snape había sido su favorita. Había estado a punto de quitar puntos a su Casa cuando se dio cuenta que el director le había dado permiso de usar su nombre de pila.

>> Harry, ¿te apetece un poco de té? —preguntó Albus, con expresión divertida. Harry sintió que no era la primera vez que el anciano le había preguntado. Su mente estaba dispersa este día.

—Té estaría bien, gracias—.

Observó como el mayor lo servía; siempre parecía sonreír radiante cuando le agregaba azúcar adicional tal como le gustaba a Harry. Era asombroso que nunca hubiera tenido caries.

—Entonces, vas a tener muchos cambios en tu futuro cercano. ¿Estás ansiando vivir como un miembro más de nuestra sociedad mágica? —preguntó Albus. Harry podía ver las otras cuestiones que estaban realmente siendo preguntadas. ¿Cómo se sentía ante la perspectiva de mudarse, de independizarse, de unirse a la Orden, de que sus amigos empezaran nuevos proyectos...?

—Francamente, es difícil imaginar que no voy a regresar en septiembre, pero estoy deseando tener mi propio sitio. Será agradable desayunar sin mil personas, para variar. Dean dice que no seré capaz de dormir sin el familiar zumbido de los ronquidos de Neville —comentó riendo.

Continuaron conversando sobre lo que haría cuando dejara la escuela y varios temas más. Su charla permaneció ligera por un rato. Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin...

—No hemos hablado realmente sobre lo que sucedió la tarde que fueron atacados —expresó Albus sombríamente.

—Sí, umm, sí lo hicimos. Pensé que lo habíamos aclarado. De verdad aprecio tu decisión de no castigar a Nott con la expulsión—.

 _"Aquí viene"_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Sabía lo que vendría...  _"Hay algo más que quieras decirme sobre eso"_

—Hay algo más que quieras decirme sobre eso —indagó el anciano.

Harry pensó que los ojos azules podían ver a través de él. Miró al piso, a su taza de té, y a cualquier lugar que no fuera el director.

—No, señor... No, Albus—.

—Deseo que sepas que siento que las acciones del señor Nott merecen un severo castigo. Aunque Argus tiene planeadas unas cuantas cosas desagradables, no estoy seguro de que se ajusten al delito. Debo expresar mi preocupación respecto a lo que he decidido —le miró fijamente a los ojos. El joven mago pensó que seguramente el sabio anciano podría ver cada pensamiento que hubiera tenido—. No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión, Harry. Si te sientes incómodo hablando conmigo sobre los eventos involucrados con el señor Nott, quizás deberías hablarlo con alguien con quien te sientas cómodo—.

El Gryffindor hundió los hombros al instante.  _"¡No, no el psiquiatra!"_ , gritó dentro de su cabeza.

>> Harry, se están acercando muchos cambios en tu vida—.

_"¡No, no el psiquiatra!"_

>> Vas a terminar la escuela, a perder contacto con muchos amigos que elegirán su propio rumbo—.

_"¡No, no el psiquiatra!"_

>> Vivir solo, ser totalmente responsable de ti mismo—.

_"¡No, no el psiquiatra!"_

>> El entrenamiento que tendrás que sufrir no es una tarea pequeña—.

Todo el tiempo que el anciano había hablado, Harry había seguido escuchando el pequeño mantra en su cabeza:  _"¡No, no el psiquiatra!"_

>> ¡Escúchame, Harry! —exclamó Albus con firmeza, sobresaltándole. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono dirigido hacia él—. Apoyo mucho la idea de la 'futura' relación que tú y Severus puedan entablar. Los he observado interactuando y he visto la posibilidad de algo maravilloso formándose entre ambos. Admito que no estaba consciente de la profundidad de su 'amistad' durante las vacaciones —Harry enrojeció con fuerza—. Sin embargo, he animado a Severus para que te dé una oportunidad de conocerle mejor. Severus es un hombre muy, muy reservado; es un gran sacrificio para él permitirte entrar en su vida personal, y posiblemente en su corazón. Casi me había dado por vencido de ver que permitiera a alguien entrar. Creo que tú, de todas las personas, comprenderás lo que significa que tu vida privada sea manipulada por un viejo mago entrometido—.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, señor—.

—He manipulado muchas cosas estas últimas semanas. Estoy seguro de que estás consciente de algunas de ellas, de otras quizás no, pero lo más importante que debes entender es que Severus significa mucho para mí; tanto como tú, Harry. Si planeas llegar a conocerle, y quizás entablar una relación con él, debo insistir en que lo hagas con la mente clara. Si tienes asuntos que interfieran en tus objetivos, puede que no tengas una segunda oportunidad. ¿Comprendes lo que estoy diciendo, Harry? —interrogó explícitamente.

El joven mago reflexionó en sus palabras. No había esperado eso. Ciertamente, si tenía un asunto pendiente con relación al bastardo de Nott, Severus podría malinterpretar sus acciones como un rechazo. Se sentía furioso, consciente de que Nott le estaba afectando. Había pasado un rato divertido con Sev en la enfermería; pero el día anterior casi había golpeado a Ron en la nariz cuando le aferró inesperadamente.

—Comprendo, Albus —afirmó. Le enviaría una lechuza a su consejero en la mañana—. Lo tomaré en cuenta—.

—Bien —el brillo de los ojos regresó—. ¡Ahora, planeemos lo de tus protecciones! —propuso el anciano, feliz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:**  Es una costumbre que los magos más poderosos de las familias se unan a aquel mago o bruja que va a estrenar un nuevo hogar para colocar los hechizos de protección.


	28. Intimidación 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus observó al chico que se movía nervioso en su asiento. Su rostro brillaba, el sudor se formaba pese a la fría temperatura de la habitación. Severus Snape era un profesional en el arte de atemorizar, intimidar, y otras torturas similares. Por supuesto, no podía utilizar sus talentos en su máxima plenitud en su 'día' de trabajo. Los chicos eran fáciles de intimidar.

—Señor Nott—.

El joven era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hablar a menos que le hiciera una pregunta directa; apenas lo bastante inteligente.

>> Usted y sus ineptos compinches atacaron a dos estudiantes desarmados. Su comportamiento es impropio de un Slytherin —Snape frunció el ceño—. ¡Si mi influencia no fuera tan grande en esta escuela, hubiera sido expulsado! —Severus casi se echó a reír ante la 'verdad' en esa declaración; si hubiera presionado tanto como pensaba que debería haber hecho, Nott ya estaría con su trasero fuera de la escuela—. No tiene idea de los favores que he tenido que pedir para que pueda terminar el curso. Aunque de lo que recuerdo de los resultados de sus EXTASIS, es posible que hubiera sido mejor que fuera expulsado y repitiera el año en Durmstrang —sentenció bruscamente. No era una opción real pero no importaba, Nott estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar sensatamente.

>> Como sabe, tendrá detenciones cada noche entre semana durante lo que resta de curso. Sus detenciones las realizará con el señor Filch, a menos que yo pueda persuadirle para que me lo ceda en alguna ocasión, para asistirme con algunas pociones experimentales —se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

Nott pareció sopesar mentalmente los escenarios, inseguro de si ayudar con las pociones experimentales sería un alivio de Filch o no. Se movió en la silla mientras a su mente llegaban imágenes de lo que podía significar. ¿Haría Snape...?

Severus se levantó de su silla y movió su varita, agregando protecciones a la puerta cerrada. Colocó un hechizo de silencio que Nott nunca antes había escuchado, y probablemente nunca recrearía.

>> ¡Atacó a Harry Potter en las instalaciones de la escuela, vistiendo las túnicas de los seguidores de nuestro Señor! ¿En qué estaba pensando? —.

—Estaba pensando en mi padre —contestó Nott, olvidando que probablemente se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

—Su padre tiene gente como Lucius Malfoy a su lado. Puede muy bien conseguir una oportunidad de apelar el año que viene — _"Poco probable"_ , pensó para sí—. ¿Cree que conseguiría clemencia con la excusa de estar bajo la influencia de un  _Imperio_  si su hijo anda por ahí atacando al mago que, a los ojos del público, es nuestro salvador, mientras viste ropa de Mortífago? —pronunció las palabras 'nuestro salvador' con la expresión de quien acaba de oler algo asqueroso.

Nott se hundió aún más en su silla al darse cuenta de que, con sus acciones, no había ayudado en absoluto a su padre. Sin importar que su padre no tuviera una maldita oportunidad de salir en un tiempo cercano, claro.

>> ¿Se le ocurrió que cualquier plan que nuestro Señor pudiera tener para un futuro cercano podría verse seriamente entorpecido por la seguridad adicional colocada alrededor de Potter por causa de sus imprudentes acciones? —le observó retorcerse—Afortunadamente, usted no ha terminado la escuela todavía. Si ya llevara la marca, lo más probable es que todavía se estuviera sacudiendo por el dolor de los  _cruciatus_ , entre otras cosas —el muchacho empezó a lucir un tono verde—. No me preocuparía mucho sobre eso, a menos que sus amigos sean lo bastante estúpidos como para alardear sobre una pelea que ellos perdieron. Es difícil que el Señor Oscuro descubra esto inmediatamente. Yo no diré nada, por ahora, a menos que sienta que otros están a punto de revelar la información; si eso pasara, por supuesto que usted comprenderá... —.

Nott sabía que todavía estaba siendo reprendido, pero no estaba seguro del resto. ¿Estaba Snape tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, al tiempo que le está advirtiendo? No quería pensar en un posible dolor futuro. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que lidiar con Filch durante las siguientes semanas.

—Señor, ¿sabe si el señor Filch tiene una... sala de tortura? —.

—Si puede llamar a eso una sala de tortura —murmuró con sorna, levantando la voz apenas lo suficiente como para ser oído—. Sí, se podría decir que sí. No se le ha permitido administrar esa clase de castigos desde hace ya muchos años. Le gusta hacer que los estudiantes limpien esa habitación. Es lo más intimidante que puede hacer en estos días —comentó Severus como si se burlara del conserje—. Pero tenga cuidado, el castillo está vivo con magia. Asegúrese de tratar la habitación con el respeto que merece—.

Nott asintió, aunque no entendía cómo se suponía que respetara a la habitación. Severus hizo una lista mental de las posibilidades.

>> Ahora, a menos que usted sienta que debemos continuar discutiendo sobre sus castigos, creo que debemos mover esta conversación hacia un lugar más confortable—.

Nott sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para seguir a su Jefe de Casa. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando notó una puerta abierta, a menos de seis pies de donde había estado sentado. No podía recordar haber visto esa puerta antes.

La habitación a la que entraron era incluso más fría que la oficina de Snape. Mientras hablaban sobre las posibles oportunidades de carrera Severus había encendido un fuego, supuestamente para hacer la atmósfera más agradable, aunque la habitación no pareció calentarse. Las sillas de respaldo alto eran demasiado tiesas y duras como para llegar a ser cómodas.

Luego que los temas cambiaron de las opciones de carrera hacia la elección sabia de los asociados, la sensación de seguridad del joven Nott disminuyó. Había estado seguro de haberse librado de la discusión sobre el ataque a Harry Potter. No había tenido tanta suerte. Severus sirvió dos vasos de alguna clase de líquido ambarino y colocó uno frente a su estudiante. Nott sonrió débilmente y le agradeció. No se parecía a ningún licor que hubiera probado, y no deseaba parecer ignorante al preguntar qué era. Snape sonrió, pensando:

_"Tonto. Cree que porque yo tome primero es seguro"_

Snape tomó un sorbo de su whisky contaminado. No era una de sus bebidas preferidas, pero era más factible agregarle ingredientes 'útiles' sin que fueran detectados. Él podía mantener con facilidad el suficiente control sobre sí mismo como para superar la ligera poción, pero no estaba de humor, así que había tomado el antídoto con antelación.

>> Cuénteme, ¿cómo tres magos fueron superados por dos, cuándo esos dos estaban desarmados? —miró a su estudiante y sonrió, lo que de inmediato tornó su expresión más fría y mortal que cualquier mirada de furia que pudiera haber lanzado.

Nott se removió en su asiento como si de repente se sintiera mucho más incómodo, que ya era bastante, pues Snape había hechizado el asiento para que resultara extremadamente duro.

>> ¿Qué hizo Potter cuando vio tres Mortífagos en la habitación? —.

—Se congeló, y corrió—.

_"¿Se congeló y corrió?"_

—¿Y qué sucedió con la valentía Gryffindor? —.

—En realidad se congeló, nos miró, y corrió hacia Weasley a decirle algo—.

_"Eso pensé"_

—Tuvo a Potter en sus manos, desarmado. ¿Al menos le golpeó con un  _Cruciatus_? —interrogó, sabiendo muy bien que el muchacho no poseía ni el coraje ni la habilidad como para lanzar tal maldición.

—Ésa es una Imperdonable, señor —susurró Nott. Snape le miró furioso, pensando:  _"Lo que hiciste a mi Harry fue imperdonable"_

Snape agradecía que Harry sólo hubiera sido acosado; podía haber sido algo mucho peor. Y él, Severus Snape, ciertamente estaría en Azkaban, o muerto, por estrangular a un estudiante hasta morir.

—Supongo que podría entender su renuencia a utilizar una Imperdonable en los terrenos de la escuela. ¿Al menos tomó ventaja del hecho de que estuviera desnudo? —preguntó el Profesor, quien ahora se había acercado a Nott para que el muchacho pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Nott se alejó tanto como su incómoda silla se lo permitía—. Con alguien como Potter, quién es poderoso y está bien entrenado, el mejor movimiento sería atacarle y torturarle sin magia —Snape tomó un buen trago de su bebida, mirando a Nott con cautela—. Le violó, ¿verdad? —.

—¡No soy gay! —gritó Nott con convicción, más alto de lo que era su intención. Su rubor decía otra cosa, o que se sentía inseguro de sí mismo.

—¿Quién dijo nada acerca de ser gay? —preguntó Snape suavemente—. No hay nada peor para un orgulloso Gryffindor que ser humillado por un Slytherin —le observó acusadoramente—. Lo tocó, ¿cierto? —indagó ambiguamente.

El joven Slytherin sacudió la cabeza con nerviosismo, pero admitió el acoso a Potter, como si fuera alguna clase de salvación de último minuto.

—Tuvo la oportunidad y la desperdició. Simplemente... ¿lo tocó? —.

Nott se atragantó.

Snape podía sentir la inexperiencia, la resistencia.

_"El chico es hetero, sencillamente curioso. Llegó el momento de aterrorizarle."_

—Ah, ¿no supo qué hacer? ¿Fue un antojo? Nunca entre en una situación sin premeditación; y prepárese para continuar —hizo una pausa como si lo estuviera considerando—. ¿Quiere ser un Mortífago? ¿Cree que tiene los... dones requeridos? —le preguntó suavemente.

Nott levantó la vista, confundido.

—¿Dones, señor? —.

—Su deseo de servir a nuestro Señor es admirable. Pero antes, hay muchas cosas que necesita aprender. Necesitará destreza y resistencia, en muchas habilidades. Por supuesto, usted querrá... complacer... a nuestro Señor, durante su iniciación. No puede permitirse otra cosa. El resultado sería muy doloroso. Y yo no quisiera que un recomendado mío fuera menos que competente —de alguna forma, parecía como si Snape se hubiera acercado aún más; ahora estaba inclinado sobre él. Levantó la mano y, con el dedo índice, acarició a Nott desde la mejilla hasta la barbilla, antes de levantarle la cara para mirarle con sus intensos e insondables ojos negros. Luego, continuó con voz baja y sedosa—. Su padre debería haber sido, por supuesto, quien le preparara para ser un sirviente apropiado de nuestro Señor, pero él no está disponible—.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor ante el pensamiento de su padre en Azkaban... ¿o sería ante el pensamiento de su padre preparándole para el Señor Oscuro?

>> Yo puedo instruirle... Él tiene... gustos inusuales —la respiración de Snape hizo que los cabellos de la nuca del joven se erizaran. Nott tragó... fuerte. Snape regresó a su silla—. Le daré un tiempo para que lo considere. No regrese a menos que esté seguro. Una vez que sea marcado, será de por vida. No podrá dejar SU servicio. Si no acepta esta oferta, no preguntaré de nuevo. Esta conversación simplemente será... olvidada—.

Nott se levantó, visiblemente tembloroso.

Snape rió entre dientes. Había sido muy divertido. Había disfrutado especialmente la palidez y el sudor frío que había aflorado periódicamente en Nott. El chico estaba tan acobardado que ni siquiera había notado que Snape registraba sus reacciones, a pesar de los esfuerzos que había hecho por no mostrarlas. El doble sentido era muy divertido, y los Slytherins eran mucho mejores captando los matices que el resto de las personas. Sabía que el estudiante no regresaría.

* * *

Una vez superado el sentimiento inicial de enojo por haber sido presionado para ir a ver a su consejera, Harry ansiaba ver a la doctora Kirkland de nuevo. Recordaba la primera vez que se había reunido con ella. Erin Kirkland era una dama sorprendentemente agradable. Era atractiva, de cuarenta y tantos años, con un corto cabello marrón y un par de anteojos colgando de una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello. Harry se sorprendió al notar que su oficina había sido redecorada. Le gustaba antes, pero por alguna razón encontraba el nuevo cambio confortante.

—Qué bueno verte, Harry —le saludo la doctora amablemente.

—Hola —contestó antes de sentarse en una silla frente a su escritorio—. Cambió su oficina; le quedó bien—.

—¿Lo crees? Me alegra que te guste —hizo una anotación en el registro de Harry. Éste estaba feliz por hablar de la decoración de la oficina en lugar de sus problemas.

—Habitualmente me recordaba la sala común de Gryffindor, pero ahora se parece más a lo que esperaría de usted —comentó Harry con tono casual, notando que la oficina era ligeramente más clínica. Había diplomas y certificados en las paredes. Los muebles eran de un cálido color azul, con alfombras color crema cubriendo el piso—. Es muy relajante—.

—No estaba segura de sí te habías dado cuenta del significado de la decoración la primera vez que viniste aquí, y no era demasiado importante mencionarlo en aquel momento, pero sé que te preocupa ocultar las cosas que te afectan—.

Harry asintió. Ése era el problema que tenía con Albus, y habían logrado lidiar bastante bien con eso. Pero no estaba muy seguro a dónde estaba yendo ella con todo eso, ni la relación que tenía con la redecoración de su oficina.

>> Es una práctica común entre los consejeros mágicos hechizar sus oficinas para reflejar una atmósfera que el paciente encuentre confortable. ¿Comprendes? —cuándo él asintió, continuo—: Es correcto asumir que, dado que la oficina es la que pensabas que yo tendría, ¿estás cómodo y te sientes seguro conmigo? —.

Harry rió un poco. Se sintió tonto al no saber eso. Apenas podía esperar a tomar el curso de costumbres mágicas para los hijos de muggle que Hermione había tomado el año anterior.

—Claro que me siento bien con usted. ¿Así es como luce su oficina cuando no hay nadie más aquí? —.

—Terminar —ordenó ella, y movió su varita alrededor. La habitación no cambió mucho, pero ahora Harry notó más artículos personales. Vio una foto de la mujer y una joven con túnicas formales. Eran tan parecidas que tenían que ser madre e hija—. El cambio de decoración que hacemos es habitualmente significativo para los pacientes, Harry —cuando él no hizo comentarios, continuó—: ¿Podrías decirme por qué te sientes inseguro en Hogwarts, o al menos no tan cómodo y seguro como te sentías antes? —.

Harry bajó la cabeza. Ella había dado directo en su corazón sin que lo viera venir.

—Ron y yo fuimos atacados—.

Siguió explicando lo que había sucedido y cómo había deseado matar al baboso Slytherin. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué estaba más enojado con Nott de lo que había estado con Draco Malfoy después de una pelea particularmente desagradable que habían tenido el año anterior, Harry se mostró nuevamente reservado.

—Todavía estoy lidiando con las repercusiones de ser expuesto. ¿Leyó el artículo que sacó El Profeta? —ella asintió—. Eso no fue tan malo como pensé que sería, pero aún así tengo que lidiar con algunos de los sectores más ignorantes y crueles de la población estudiantil, al tiempo que estoy tratando de manejar una posible nueva relación. Ahora, cuando fuimos atacados, estábamos duchándonos... Y, um, me sentí incluso más vulnerable que en la peor etapa con mi tío —explicó rápidamente.

—Tienes mucho entre manos, Harry. ¿Por qué no empezamos con tu exposición? —.

—Ser expuesto —corrigió, con una débil carcajada—. Uno de mis momentos más vergonzosos —comentó, frotando sus ojos—. Una vez se calmaron las cosas, no fue gran problema. Esperaba que fuera peor. Lo he estado haciendo bastante bien deshaciéndome de la gente —Harry pensó sobre lo que había dicho. ¿Le contaría a ella que lo de Nott era igual que estar expuesto? Quizás no sería tan malo como pensaba el que alguien supiera. Había sido un alivio dejar todo atrás cuando el público supo sobre su sexualidad.

_"¿Cómo contarle a ella podría ser un alivio? No es como si yo todavía fuera a mantener un secreto ante el público."_

_"Si te importa Severus, tienes que hacer esto"_

Sería un alivio porque le ayudaría a lidiar con el modo en que se sentía. Demonios con su consciente racional.

>> Me temo que, si no expulso esto de mi cabeza, voy a arruinar mi oportunidad con la única relación que he sentido verdaderamente fuerte—.

La doctora Kirkland asintió, animándole a continuar.

>> Él estaba gritando algo sobre que yo no era adecuado. Que no era lo que el Niño-Que-Vivió se suponía que fuera, como si hubiera tenido una imagen en la mente durante todos estos años. Era como si yo fuera una especie de dios o algo así, y cuando alguien se acercará lo suficiente como para ver que soy humano, se sintiera decepcionado. ¿Cómo podría ser el salvador de todos, si ni siquiera podía salvarme a mí mismo de alguien como Nott? Quizás él me culpaba por no haber matado ya a Voldemort y así salvarle de convertirse en un Mortífago como su padre. ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE SU VIDA APESTE! —.

—No, no lo es —convino la consejera.

—¿Pensaba que dándonos una paliza a Ron y a mí iba a sacar a su padre de Azkaban? ¿Le hacía sentir un hombre atacarme mientras no tenía mi varita, maldecirme, golpearme... tocarme? —la última parte la dijo casi en un susurro. Sus manos se aferraron a los apoyabrazos de la silla—. No podía moverme, no podía gritar. Cuando me vio observándole, empujó mi cara. Todo lo que yo podía hacer era sentir. Sentí impotencia, sentí sus manos sobre mí, frotándome—.

Plink

Harry levantó la vista, sobresaltado al ver lo que había sido el sonido. La jarra de vidrio sobre el escritorio se había agrietado y el agua goteaba por un costado.

>> Lo siento, no quise... —se levantó, pero la doctora Kirkland movió su mano indicándole que se sentara y se relajara.

La mujer levantó la jarra, llevándola al lavabo de la habitación contigua. Harry notó que no la reparó, solo la colocó en el otro cuarto. Ella le había dicho una vez que en la vida era importante lidiar con las cosas que no queríamos, incluso aunque fuera más fácil apartarlas con magia. Era una de las discusiones que ella y Albus tenían con él respecto a sus cicatrices. Ellos querían que retirara el glamour y lo manejara en su vida, y él no veía el punto. El compromiso había sido que removería el glamour cuando terminara la escuela. Poppy también había estado abogando porque permitiera al mundo que se relacionara con él siendo menos que perfecto. A Harry no le importaba tanto lo que pensara el mundo sobre él, pero no deseaba la atención extra que conseguiría cuando los hechizos se eliminaran. Inconscientemente, frotó el lado de su cuello donde se encontraba la peor de las cicatrices.

La consejera le dijo que era perfectamente normal tener un repentino estallido de magia cruda cuando se enfrentaba a un tema angustiante por primera vez.

Él expresó su preocupación de que Albus hubiera desmayado al Slytherin antes que él pudiera matarle. Estaba seguro de haber decepcionado al anciano. La Doctora le explicó que, si realmente hubiera perdido el control el día del ataque, probablemente hubiera experimentado una mayor erupción de energía y magia cruda. También le aseguró que Albus sabía que no había perdido el control, pero le había querido dar la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones. La doctora Kirkland y Harry continuaron conversando sobre el ataque, y tocaron varios temas más antes de concertar una nueva cita para unos días más tarde.

* * *

En el dormitorio de los alumnos Gryffindor de séptimo, Hermione jadeó mientras Harry giraba para mostrarle una vista apropiada de la nueva túnica de fiesta que había traído para que ella la viera.

—¡Son maravillosas! Me encantan —Harry tomó su mano, como si le estuviera pidiendo un baile—. Ustedes don van a lucir grandiosos el próximo viernes —dijo Hermione con efusión. Harry sintió que una mano apretaba su hombro, pero no se estremeció como podía haber hecho antes.

—¿Puedo interrumpir? —preguntó Ron, tomando a Hermione en sus brazos.

Harry se inclinó, concluyendo su fingido baile. Tomó nota mental de que se estaba sintiendo más cómodo con el contacto físico de sus amigos. Claro, eran sólo pequeños toques, pero era un comienzo de todas formas. Mostrando una expresión anhelante, observó bailar a sus mejores amigos.

—Sabes, compañero, Fred bailó una pieza con McGonagall en su ceremonia—.

Harry rió entre dientes ante esa imagen mental; luego cambió a la imagen, incluso más extraña, de él pidiéndole un baile a Severus. No podía recordar lo que el profesor de Pociones llevaba puesto en el baile tres años atrás. Dudaba que le hubiera dado una segunda mirada a Sev por aquel entonces.

Hermione soltó una risita mientras Harry se quitaba su túnica de gala.

—¿También vas a usar shorts cortados bajo la túnica en la noche de la ceremonia? —bromeó cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto.

—Nadie sabe lo que llevamos bajo estas cosas —contestó con una sonrisa—. Simplemente, voy a dejar que esa noche lo supongas—.

—Escuché que, ya que la ceremonia es entre semana, Nott se va a perder la primera mitad; Filch no le va a dejar faltar a la detención esa noche —comentó Ron.

Harry asintió; no sabía qué decir. Había sido capaz de evitar a Nott puesto que no tenían las mismas clases, pero no había pensado en la ceremonia. Frunció el ceño al pensar que tendría que verle en una reunión social.

—¿Cómo te va con la doctora Erin? —preguntó Hermione tímidamente, al notar que su amigo había cambiado de humor repentinamente. Harry le sonrió.

—Bien. Hablamos una tonelada. A veces me pregunto si esa mujer tiene un giratiempo —de repente, Harry encontró que el piso era de lo más interesante. Había estado aplazando esto, pero sabía que era tiempo—. Hay algo que debo decirles —declaró serenamente—. No había planeado hacerlo, pero la doctora Erin piensa que debo confiar al menos en una persona. Esos serían ustedes, chicos—.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustaba cuando se refería a ellos como uno. Harry nunca sería capaz de decir algo importante a uno de ellos sin decírselo al otro.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió sin levantar la vista. Hermione se sentó a su lado y él se sintió agradecido por el consuelo que ella le daba. Extrañaba la cercanía que habían tenido.

—Cuando fuimos atacados en los vestuarios... —comenzó lentamente, pero busco la manera de acelerar a medida que continuaba—. Cuando estabas desmayado, y los otros dos se habían ido, Nott dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y me tocó... uhm, ya saben —dijo, rodando los ojos y mirando hacia su regazo.

—Oh, mi Dios, ¿abusó de ti? —espetó Hermione, impactada. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

—La verdad es que odio la palabra, podíamos sólo llamarlo... no importa. No quiero llamarlo de ninguna forma—.

—Me alegra que nos lo hayas contado —susurró Hermione—. Comprendo por qué no quisiste decirle a nadie, pero me alegra que nos contaras. Es bueno desahogarse. Debes querer matar a Nott. ¿La doctora Kirkland te ayudó con eso? —.

Ron no habló. Ahora comprendía porqué Harry había reaccionado como lo hizo luego del ataque. Varias cosas más cobraron sentido también.

—Sí, la doctora Eric siempre sabe qué decir. En realidad, ella no habla mucho, pero hace las preguntas correctas. Es como si yo supiera las respuestas a todo, pero no supiera las preguntas correctas para mí mismo. ¿Eso tiene sentido? —preguntó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza como si repasara la sentencia. Harry les contó algunas otras cosas que había conversado con la Doctora para ayudarle a superar esto. Ellos se sintieron muy felices al ver que su amigo lo estaba manejando mejor.

Ninguno de ellos supo que justo una cama más allá se encontraban Seamus y Dean, tras las cortinas de la cama de doseles de éste último. Dean estaba ayudando a Seamus a escribir una carta de amor para la chica que le gustaba. No habían tenido intención de escuchar a hurtadillas, pero tampoco habían pensado que la conversación del trío de oro tomara un giro tan privado.

* * *

Severus Snape atravesó el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena. Él siempre había tenido presencia, pero su túnica lucía ligeramente diferente ese día. Harry le observó discretamente mientras bebía de una copa con jugo de calabaza. Algo no estaba igual. Revisó la túnica negra, buscando algo. Entonces, hacia la zona de la cintura, lo divisó. Había botones a lo largo de la cinturilla. Ésa era la túnica que Severus vestía para cabalgar. Harry deseó tener oportunidad de verle cabalgar de nuevo. Antes de llegar a la mesa principal, el Profesor se detuvo y le habló a una chica rubia de Ravenclaw. Harry recordó que ella era la que deseaba conseguir el puesto de Aprendiz en Pociones. Severus le entregó algo y luego se sentó con el resto de los profesores para cenar.

Severus ignoró la conversación que Filius y Hooch estaban teniendo a su lado. Comió en silencio, mirando alrededor del Gran Comedor. Había unos pequeños estallidos de risa donde Draco Malfoy parecía ser el centro de conversación en la mesa Slytherin. Nada interesante en la mesa Hufflepuff -como era habitual- y los Ravenclaw se contenían la mayor parte del tiempo. La alta chica rubia se levantó de su asiento antes que llegara la cena. Severus la observó cruzar el recinto hasta la mesa Gryffindor, donde estaban sentados los hermanos Creevey. Le entregó al mayor una nota y procedió a hacer lo mismo con Harry.

Severus sabía que Harry había estado viendo a un consejero. No había sido difícil descubrirlo. Uno de los profesores tenía que escoltar al chico hasta el sitio de Aparición, así que fue un tema discutido durante una reunión de profesores. Minerva se ofreció como voluntaria para acompañarle a su cita. Nadie mencionó que sería con un consejero, pero Severus podía suponerlo muy fácilmente. Harry caminaba un poco más distendido que en la última semana. Sostenía su cabeza en alto y volvía a ser el chico confiado que había descubierto durante las vacaciones. Sev observó que el Gryffindor levantaba la vista, la sorpresa era evidente en su cara cuando la Ravenclaw se detuvo frente a él para entregarle la tarjeta. No pudo escuchar lo que estaban hablando, pero supo que le había entregado uno de los pases que él le había dado para ser distribuidos.

El laboratorio de Pociones estará abierto para usted el jueves a las 7:00 p.m., para un tutorial.

Harry lo leyó dos veces, suponiendo que Severus le enseñaría a preparar una poción contra el dolor que no fuera adictiva. No quería engañarse a sí mismo con la idea de que Severus simplemente quisiera estar con él. Creevey había recibido lo que parecía una nota similar. Anhelaba que llegara el jueves, sin importar el motivo que su profesor de Pociones tuviera.

 


	29. Formalidades, Por Los Pelos, Y Un Secreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts bullían hablando de la ceremonia de los alumnos de séptimo año y el verano por venir. Harry notó que las chicas conversaban sobre vestidos, y sobre cómo deseaban peinar sus cabellos. Algunos chicos trabajaban en conseguir una cita de último minuto. Él, por su parte, ansiaba que llegara una cita anterior, su clase particular con el profesor Snape. Cómo suele suceder cuando quieres que el tiempo avance rápido, esta vez, transcurrió a una velocidad agonizantemente lenta. Apenas podía aguardar a ver a Severus en su laboratorio fuera de horas de clase. Apenas podía esperar a salir de la escuela y vivir en su propio hogar. Libre para perseguir a Sev con fervor.

—Sirope de caramelo —dijo Harry cuando llegó a la entrada de la oficina de Albus.

—Adelante —concedió el anciano con una sonrisa—. Veo que ya estás recuperado —comentó feliz, presionando las puntas de sus dedos en un gesto de alegría. Harry se sentó frente a él. Apareció un servicio de té y el joven llenó las tazas. Se sentía más cómo familia que cómo invitado cuando le sirvió a Albus. El director inhaló profundamente, aspirando la esencia de la bebida caliente—. Justo como me gusta —murmuró luego de dar un sorbo.

—El señor Jennins, mi nuevo casero, dice que puedo mudarme cuando quiera, así que todo estará listo para mí cuando termine la escuela—.

—Maravilloso. Ya tengo listas las invitaciones para colocar tus protecciones. ¿Te gustaría verlas ahora? —.

—¿Invitaciones? —preguntó Harry, no muy seguro de lo que eso involucraba.

—Tradicionalmente, se les pide a tres o cuatro de los magos más poderosos de la familia, que coloquen las protecciones de un nuevo hogar. El mes pasado, recibí la invitación de una sobrina para que lo hiciera con la nueva casa de ella y su esposo. Habitualmente, una pareja elige a dos personas de cada lado, generalmente para conservar la paz entre las familias —explicó con el perpetuo brillo en sus ojos azules—. Puedes elegir a quien desees, pero si necesitas alguna indicación... —.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos más fácil y me dices a quién debo invitar? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa—. Espera, déjame adivinar. Tú y los profesores Snape y McGonagall—.

Albus rió entre dientes y algunas migajas de la galleta que estaba comiendo cayeron sobre el escritorio.

—Cerca —dijo, levantando tres invitaciones—. Además de a mí mismo, sugeriría que invitaras a Filius Flitwick y Severus Snape—.

—¿Por qué no a la profesora McGonagall? Dado que es mi Jefa de Casa, pensé que parecía más de la familia. ¿El profesor Flitwick es un mago más poderoso? —.

—No diría que es ni más ni menos poderoso que Minerva. Él es excelente lanzando encantamientos, y siempre me ha asistido al lanzar las protecciones de la escuela. La profesora McGonagall es la subdirectora de Hogwarts. Ella y yo casi nunca dejamos el castillo al mismo tiempo. Dejaría a Hogwarts muy vulnerable—.

—Oh —Harry se sintió como un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de eso—. ¿Para quién es la tercera invitación? —.

—Para quien tú desees. No todos son invitados por su habilidad mágica. Un balance de energías son las mejores protecciones de un hogar. El profesor Flitwick puede crear la más intrincada red de magia para proteger tu casa, no por nada es el profesor de Encantamientos. El profesor Snape ofrece no sólo su muy poderosa magia, sino también su profundo conocimiento de la magia oscura, combinado con el deseo de protegerte. Puedes invitar a alguien sólo por lo que dicha persona represente para ti—.

Harry pensó el asunto un buen rato, bebiendo té con Albus en un cómodo silencio. Cuando posó sobre el escritorio su taza vacía, expresó su decisión.

—Voy a invitar al señor Weasley —recibió una complacida sonrisa de Albus—. Mi primer pensamiento fue que él representa lo que debería ser una familia, pero, al vivir solo, no voy a necesitar preocuparme por valores familiares. Siempre me he sentido bienvenido en La Madriguera, y así es cómo quiero que mis amigos se sientan, bienvenidos a mi hogar—.

Harry esperaba que fuera eso a lo que Albus se había referido al hablar de 'una persona que representara algo para él'. A juzgar por su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos, había acertado; o al menos, estado cerca. Albus hechizó la última invitación con el nombre de Arthur Weasley. Las palabras fueron trazadas con una lujosa escritura en tinta púrpura.

Harry escuchó que alguien subía por la escalera de espiral con bastante rapidez, y segundos después un fuerte toque en la puerta.

—Adelante, profesora McGonagall —invitó el director ante la puerta cerrada.

 _"¿Cómo hará eso?"_ , se preguntó Harry.

La puerta se abrió de golpe; efectivamente, se trataba de la profesora McGonagall.

—Albus, debes venir ahora. Oh, discúlpeme, señor Potter; no lo había visto. Al menos usted tiene una coartada sólida para esto—.

—¿Qué sucedió, Minerva? Harry debe saber por qué debe estar agradecido de tener una coartada—.

Por el momento, McGonagall no estaba complacida por las bromas del director.

—Alguien ha colgado al señor Nott del aro más alto del campo de quidditch, y no viste nada excepto una cuerda alrededor de los tobillos. Hay varios objetos que parecen ser bludgers invisibles, hechizados para volar hacia cualquiera que se acerca lo suficiente como para intentar rescatarle—.

Harry tosió para ocultar su risa, perdiéndose el tic en el rostro de Albus. Los mayores le instruyeron para que fuera a almorzar, mientras ellos se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch para controlar a la muchedumbre y bajar al desgraciado muchacho.

En el Gran Comedor, la mesa Gryffindor estaba casi vacía, al igual que la mesa Slytherin, y las de las otras dos Casas se encontraban a medio llenar. Harry sólo podía imaginar el pandemónium que debía estar armado en el campo de juego justo en ese momento. Dos chicos se destacaban especialmente. Seamus y Dean eran los otros dos únicos chicos de séptimo en la mesa. Harry captó algo de su conversación a medida que se acercaba.

—Pasó ahí arriba su buen par de horas antes que alguien le extrañara. Apuesto que ahora está encantadoramente bronceado —comentó Seamus con una carcajada. Dean casi escupió el jugo de calabaza.

—¿Cómo saben ustedes dos cuanto tiempo ha estado allí arriba? —preguntó Harry, haciéndoles saltar—. Nadie le vio cuando subió—.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron como platos, pero Seamus, como siempre, encontró una rápida respuesta.

—Dean y yo no quisimos terminar la escuela sin gastar al menos una gran broma. Después de todo, nadie puede atacar a dos de nuestros compañeros de dormitorio sin sufrir las apropiadas consecuencias, ¿verdad? —terminó, haciendo un guiño.

Harry se inclinó y agradeció por la amable cortesía de esa venganza por lo que les habían hecho a Ron y a él. Dean rió; era divertido ver a Harry actuando juguetón, estaba de buen humor.

—Recuerda esto más adelante, cuando te ponga como referencia al aplicar para un trabajo este verano —comentó Dean.

Harry sonrió y arremetió contra su almuerzo.

* * *

La última clase del día era Encantamientos. Ron todavía tenía unos cuantos moretones de la lucha que había estallado es el campo de quidditch durante el rescate de Nott. Harry tenía la sensación de que las invitaciones salieron después del almuerzo, porque Flitwick anunció que ese día trabajarían en colocar protecciones. Fue una buena clase, y casi todos fueron capaces de colocar una buena protección en sus escritorios y bolsos escolares. Hermione confesó que había llevado una protección sobre su mochila escolar desde hacía año y medio aproximadamente. Nadie iba a copiar sus apuntes; bueno, nadie excepto Ron y Harry. Mientras la clase terminaba y los estudiantes comenzaban a moverse, Filius pidió a Harry que se quedara un momento. El chico vio la conocida tienta púrpura en una hoja de pergamino colocada sobre el escritorio del pequeño mago. Se sorprendió cuando Filius se inclinó ante él.

—Es un gran honor el que me ha otorgado. Humildemente ofrezco mis servicios en la Ceremonia de Protección de su nuevo hogar —expresó Filius con formalidad.

—Gracias, señor, significa mucho para mí —contestó, inclinándose a su vez.

—Puedes llamarme Filius —dijo el mayor, antes de enviarle a que alcanzara a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la salita común cuando llegó Harry. Aparentaban estar teniendo una conversación agradable, pero sus labios rojos e hinchados -sencillamente, recién besados- les delataban. Harry les contó sobre la invitación a Filius, y trató de recordar lo que el Profesor le había dicho.

—Creo que fue 'me siento honrado de ofrecer mis servicios en la Ceremonia de Protección de su nuevo hogar', o algo parecido—.

—Dijo —corrigió Hermione —: Es un gran honor el que me ha otorgado. Humildemente ofrezco mis servicios en la Ceremonia de Protección de su nuevo hogar —sonrió ante la boca abierta de Harry. Le explicó que, si había enviado invitaciones para su Ceremonia de Protección, Filius había seguido las tradiciones mágicas al dar su respuesta. La chica fue a su habitación, regresando minutos más tarde con un libro que le prestó a su amigo—. Este es el libro que dan al empezar las clases de verano sobre Tradiciones y Costumbres Mágicas. Tiene todo un capítulo sobre Protecciones, e incluye todo, desde las posiciones que los magos asumen durante el lanzamiento hasta la clase de alimentos más comúnmente ofrecidos por el anfitrión —una vez más, a Harry le colgó la mandíbula—. ¿El profesor Dumbledore no te lo explicó? —.

—Creo que lo iba a hacer, pero cuando estábamos hablando sobre eso, McGonagall interrumpió —bufó de risa—. Dijo que Nott sólo estaba vistiendo las cuerdas con las que estaba atado—.

Ron dejó escapar una risa franca.

>> Fue buena idea de Seamus y Dean quitarle la ropa, pero me sorprende que pudieran lanzar un encantamiento que lograra que las bludger hicieran eso —comentó Harry, sin notar que Hermione se ruborizaba.

Su amiga procedió a señalarle unas cuantas cosas del capítulo, cosa que le alegró. Ahora conocía el ritual para contestar si alguien más le respondía formalmente en persona.

Apenas pudo esperar a terminar de comer antes de cambiarse y bajar al laboratorio para sus clases particulares con Severus. Sabía que la rubia Ravenclaw iba a estar haciendo una poción especial que necesitaba para conseguir el puesto de Aprendiz que deseaba.

—No sé qué va a estar Colin haciendo allí —dijo Harry a nadie en particular.

—No sé para qué Snape toma aprendices —comentó Ron, hablando con la boca llena.

—Eres un cerdo —le regañó Hermione, ante los ofensivos modales de Ron en la mesa—. Él no va a hacer eso, Gwen está esperando conseguir un puesto como Aprendiz con un maestro de Pociones de Francia—.

—¿Quién es Gwen? —corearon ambos chicos. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No crees que hubiera sido inteligente averiguar algo sobre la estudiante con la que Severus pasa tanto tiempo? Quieres conocerlo, ¿cierto? —.

—¿Cómo se supone que sepa lo que él hace en su tiempo libre? No es cómo si le hubiera preguntado antes de ahora. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Harry, girando hacia la mesa contigua para echar un vistazo a la rubia.

—Es prefecta; como Premio Anual, debo conocer a todos los prefectos. Creo que es un movimiento sabio para alguien conocer a los prefectos. Han sido elegidos por una razón. La mayoría son inteligentes y responsables. No es un mal grupo con el que relacionarse —terminó, con una sonrisa demasiado displicente para el gusto de Harry.

—¿Sabes que Tom Riddle era prefecto? —.

—No afirmé que todos fuera amistosos; pero, ciertamente, es bueno conocerles. Ya sabes lo que dicen: Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos, más cerca—.

—Suenas como Ojo Loco Moody —bromeó Harry—. No es que crea que no sea buena idea, Mione, pero dado que el curso está a punto de terminar, ¿por qué no me iluminas sobre quién es quién en el sistema mágico de Hogwarts? —.

—¿Acaso piensas que porque eres guapísimo puedes ser así de odioso? —se burló ella.

—Ey —protestó Ron, ante el hecho de que su novia llamara 'guapísimo' a Harry.

—Sí puedo, funciona todo el tiempo —replicó Harry.

—Vale, puedes seguir arreglándote. Yo voy a tener que pasar la próxima media hora convenciendo a Ron de que tú no eres ni la mitad de lindo que él —dijo la chica con un guiño.

—¡Ey! —se quejó Ron de nuevo. En realidad, no le importaba que ella hablara de ese modo, pero cuando se quejaba, usualmente le compensaba de una manera muy agradable.

Harry les dejó disputar. Mientras más rápido empezaran a discutir, más pronto se dedicarían al sexo. Se preguntó si sería de esa forma con Sev y él. Entonces, se le ocurrió que su primera vez pareció empezar de este modo. La caminata hasta su habitación para cambiarse y luego hasta las mazmorras fue una nebulosa. Pensó en Severus todo el tiempo. Sabía que no iba a estar solo con el hombre, pero al menos le vería fuera de clases, o fuera de la enfermería. Por un tiempo, aquellos eran los únicos lugares donde Severus parecía existir. No contaba las comidas, en las que el Profesor todavía debía guardar las apariencias y no le daría ni la hora en el Gran Comedor.

Lo primero que Harry notó al entrar al laboratorio de Pociones fue que Colin Creevey estaba sentado en un puesto de trabajo cerca de la puerta. Se puso tenso mientras aguardaba el inevitable 'Hola, Harry', que llegó casi al segundo de que lo pensara. La voz de Colin finalmente había cambiado en el último año, pero seguía siendo un sonido desagradable que Harry pensaba que un día taladraría un agujero a través de sus tímpanos. Afortunadamente, el chico estaba ocupado con la mochila de sus libros y Harry se alejó.

—Creevey, ¿necesito recordarle que no puede hacer fotografías en mi laboratorio? Aparte esa cámara, y por el amor de Dios, baje la llama antes que eso hierva —ordenó Severus, con una mirada de furia. Colin saltó, aferrando su varita para bajar la llama, consiguiendo que sólo una pequeña porción de poción se derramara fuera de su caldero.

Harry notó que la chica Ravenclaw —¿era Gwen? — también estaba en su puesto de trabajo. Estaba muy cerca del frente del aula. Por lo que parecía, llevaba trabajando un buen rato. Harry se acercó a Severus.

—¿Estoy retrasado, profesor? —preguntando, rezando por no haberse equivocado de hora, sería un comienzo terrible.

—Llegó... —Severus hizo una pausa y miró el reloj de la pared —justo a tiempo. Ubíquese allí, frente a la señorita Jennings. Su hora de inicio ha sido intercalada conforme a mis necesidades. La poción de la señorita Jennings tomará horas. Además, fue elegido para que no necesitaran mi ayuda al mismo tiempo. Creevey comenzó temprano, así puedo deshacerme antes de él.

Harry asintió, intentando no reír ante el comentario sobre Colin. Revisó la mesa que Severus había instalado para él. Las balanzas se veían como nuevas. El mortero y su mano estaban inmaculados. Giró para ver la poción que se elaboraba detrás de él; tenía un color que nunca antes había visto en una poción.

—¿Podrías alejarte un poco, por favor? —.

—Oh, sí, claro —dijo Harry, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Disculpa por ser tan ruda, pero mi futuro cómo profesora de Pociones se encuentra en este caldero —dijo la rubia, sin alzar la cabeza hasta que agitó la mezcla tres veces más y dejó el cucharón—. Me llamo Gwen. Encantada de conocerte —saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Yo soy Harry —rodó los ojos y rió suavemente mientras ella decía 'lo sé'. Él odiaba declarar lo obvio.

—Hermione habla muy bien de ti —dijo la chica, y Harry se sintió mejor.

—¿Tu apellido es Jennings? ¿Alguna relación con un señor Jennings que tiene un apartamento en renta en el pueblo?

—Es mi tío —contestó, abriendo ampliamente los ojos—. No habrás alquilado allí, ¿verdad? —.

—Sí —contestó, vacilante—. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería sentirme nervioso? —su tono era ligero, pero había un matiz de inseguridad sobre lo que ella estaba insinuando.

—Oh, no, sólo que le fue solicitado no decir de quién se trataba hasta la Ceremonia de Protección. Me apostó un galeón a que no podría ni imaginar de quién se trataba. Yo iba a intentar diciendo que se trataba de algún huésped del Ministerio que se encontraba de visita, pero ahora, esto lo cambia todo. Gracias por el galeón, Harry—.

—Si ya terminaron de compartir su riqueza, tiene una poción que comenzar, señor Potter. Acompáñeme para buscar los ingredientes—.

Harry no había escuchado demasiadas palabras provenientes de la boca del hombre durante la última semana, y la voz de tenor hizo que se derritiera. Tuvo el suficiente sentido como para no terminar en un charco en el piso, pero mientras se encaminaba hacia el almacén de suministros, el Profesor ya regresaba, caminando en dirección contraria. Apresuró el paso para alcanzarle, esperando que Severus no lo notara.

—Díctamo —Sev dijo la contraseña y se abrió un gabinete en la pared. Quedaron parcialmente ocultos ante la gran puerta que se abrió. Cualquier cosa que Harry pensara que Severus iba a decir, nunca esperó escuchar lo que siguió.

—Es un gran honor el que me ha otorgado. Humildemente ofrezco mis servicios en la Ceremonia de Protección de su nuevo hogar —Severus levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se reunieron, y el joven mago dudó un segundo antes de inclinarse a su vez.

—El honor es mío. Estoy agradecido por la magia que es únicamente suya, y siempre será bienvenido en mi hogar—.

Harry estaba tan complacido consigo mismo por haber recordado la respuesta correcta que se perdió completamente la expresión del rostro de Sev. Era una mezcla de sorpresa e impresión. Para el momento en que el joven levantó la cabeza luego de la profunda inclinación, ya esa expresión había desaparecido.

Severus recogió todos los ingredientes necesarios para la poción contra el dolor de Harry, mientras le explicaba la importancia de la buena calidad y frescura de los ingredientes. Le dijo que la mayoría de los Maestros compartían la receta, pero no necesariamente decían cuándo se requería un cambio en las medidas para compensar las diferencias entre el peso de los ingredientes secos y el de los frescos, que siempre eran más pesados. Era una manera de asegurarse que nadie hiciera la poción tan bien como el Maestro original.

Una vez que Sev le dejó por su cuenta, regresó al puesto de trabajo de Gwen. Harry hubiera deseado poder quedarse a solas con el hombre, pero ahora tenía oportunidad de ver algo que no había esperado. Mientras Sev le había estado hablando sobre la poción y los ingredientes, más o menos había estado dando instrucciones. A Harry le había gustado ver su entusiasmo por su oficio, pero con Gwen era diferente. Él hablaba y ella comprendía. Parecía más una relación de un Maestro con su joven protegida que de un Maestro con una alumna. Harry pensaba que, de ser los tiempos distintos, Severus hubiera disfrutado tener un Aprendiz. Podía decirle a él cosas que no captaba, pero Gwen comprendía y actuaba en consecuencia, ya fuera un cambio en la forma de cortar la raíz, o en el ángulo en que tenía que agitar.

Harry no se había dado cuenta que Sev se había girado para enfrentarle hasta que escuchó esa voz sobre su hombro.

—Si rebana la raíz en ese ángulo, cambia la proporción entre la pulpa y la cáscara —Severus colocó sus delgadas manos sobre las de Harry y ajustó el ángulo de la cuchilla. No le pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del joven. Se alejó del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Harry. Ambos deseaban estar juntos, pero Sev se mantenía firme en que el Gryffindor debería conocer en lo que se estaba metiendo. Iba a mantener su distancia. Quizás esa noche tendría algún Dulce Sueño.

Colin Creevey había terminado su poción de película, que hacía que las fotografías tuvieran movimiento. Severus estaba revisando su poción antes que se fuera. Harry le preguntó a Gwen porqué Colin estaba allí, ya que parecía hacer bien la poción sin la ayuda de Snape.

—La había estado haciendo en su dormitorio, pero después del segundo incendio el director le obligó a hacerlo aquí. Lo hace con frecuencia. Debe tomar una tonelada de fotografías —comentó la chica.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar que él era el objetivo de muchas de esas fotos. Había notado que, varias veces en el transcurso de esa noche, Colin había deseado sacar su cámara; había sido muy evidente. Hubiera sido la primera vez que obtendría una fotografía de Harry Potter sentado en un salón de clase. Se preguntaba si, cuando el chico creciera, sería un gran fotógrafo o un acosador.

La poción de Harry se estaba enfriando; se había sentido decepcionado de tener que dejarla tan pronto. Era divertido, sobre todo después que Colin se marchara. En un momento en la noche, tanto él como Gwen habían tenido que dejar que sus pociones hirvieran durante veinte minutos y habían estado charlando. Mayormente, la chica hablaba sobre sus planes de estudiar el Francia, dónde esperaba estar el mes siguiente. Severus les habló sobre su propia etapa como Aprendiz. No sonaba tan divertido como lo que Gwen había planeado, pero fue interesante escuchar algo de su pasado. Sev no lo mencionó, por supuesto, pero Harry pensaba que el Maestro que le había enseñado en esa etapa debió haber sido un Mortífago, o al menos un partidario.

Empezaba a limpiar su lugar de trabajo cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su cicatriz. Se apoyó en la mesa por un segundo antes de levantar la vista hacia Sev. El hombre no se acobardó a pesar del profundo dolor que manaba de su marca, pero los ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de Harry, llenos de intención. Rápidamente, Severus verificó el estado en que se encontraba la poción de Gwen. Casi había terminado, y fácilmente podría terminar sin él. Caminó con paso vivo hasta su escritorio, recuperando algo que el chico no pudo ver, y luego se dirigió directamente hacia el armario de suministros. Llamó a Harry para que le llevara un ingrediente del armario ubicado en la pared del fondo, y continuó llenando un montón enorme de viales. Tan pronto como Harry entró con lo solicitado, Severus pidió una pequeña lista de otros ingredientes que quería que encontrara y le dijo que permaneciera con Gwen después que él se fuera, en caso de que ella necesitara que le echaran una mano. Luego salió para darle a la chica una excusa por su brusca partida.

Harry empacó los viales cuidadosamente, asegurándose que el cierre de cada uno estuviera bien apretado. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que apenas se dio cuenta que tocaban su rostro. La suave mano le hizo volver la cara. Ansioso, alzaba la vista esperando más instrucciones, cuando unos labios suaves se encontraron con los suyos. Severus le estaba besando. Por un breve segundo, la mente de Harry fluyó en varias direcciones, pero pronto se perdió en el beso.

_"¿Cuándo sus manos rodearon mi cabeza, acunándome tan tiernamente?"._

Se sentía tan seguro entre esas manos. El hombre le dio un beso lento y tentativo, corto y significativo, o al menos comenzó de esa forma. Harry dejó escapar un pequeño sonido, mezcla de gemido y quejido, y Severus saqueó su boca.

Cuando finalmente el Gryffindor comenzaba a corresponder con ansiedad, Sev recordó que tenía que estar en algún otro sitio. Harry quedó parado, la cabeza inclinada y la boca ligeramente abierta. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Severus sonrió. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había visto como lucía el chico después de ser bien besado.

* * *

Media hora después, Gwen estaba terminando su poción.

—Ahora probaremos esto —dijo la chica entusiasmada. Harry asintió con ansiedad, compartiendo su entusiasmo. Gwen había enfriado dos viales de la poción, dejando el resto hirviendo a fuego lento.

—Mira bien mi cara —dijo la joven.

Harry no notó nada fuera de lo ordinario. Ella era linda. ¿Qué se suponía que viera? Colin regresó a la habitación por la mochila que había olvidado, mientras ella tragaba la poción de uno de los viales y levantaba un espejo. Los dos chicos la observaron, esperando algún cambio dramático. Un pequeño lunar marrón apareció en su mejilla.

>> ¡¿Lo ven?! —exclamó, sonriendo radiante.

—Umm, ¿estuviste preparando una poción por horas para hacer un lunar? —preguntó Colin con incredulidad. Harry pensaba lo mismo, pero no fue tan grosero como para decirlo en voz alta. Gwen se rió bajito.

—No, tonto, yo tenía el lunar. El profesor Snape me lanzó un hechizo muy poderoso para ocultarlo. Sé que esto suena como si fuera un hechizo cosmético, pero tiene otros beneficios. Cuando las brujas y magos pagan para que otros lancen fuertes hechizos cosméticos sobre ellos, no se dan cuenta que los encantamientos van más allá de la piel. Podría afectar el tratamiento médico. En la actualidad, es práctica común en los hospitales, suministrar esta poción cuando el paciente es incapaz de confirmar si ha utilizado hechizos de ocultamiento o disimulo. El Ministerio lo utiliza en la gente bajo custodia —ella estaba muy orgullosa.

—Sonríe —chilló Colin. Harry estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero el flash tomó a Gwen por sorpresa. El chico de ojos verdes vio como el frasco abierto de hierbalimón* caía de su mano. Intentó atraparlo; su mano salió disparada tan rápido que cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba atrapando una snitch para el equipo de Inglaterra. Capturó el vial, pero el hierbalimón se derramó, y la mano de él entró en la poción de arriba, hasta la muñeca. La poción estaba arruinada.

Guinivere observó cómo sus sueños se derramaban junto con el hierbalimón. Le gritó a Colin, quien salió corriendo de las mazmorras, y luego se derrumbó en una silla, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

—¿No puedes hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó Harry con optimismo—. Vamos, lo acabas de hacer. Está fresco en tu mente. Te ayudare —la animó. Ella expresó su temor de pedirle ayuda pues la poción requería horas de trabajo, y ya pasaban de las nueve y treinta. Además, necesitaba ingredientes del almacén privado del profesor de Pociones—. ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor sería yo si no ayudara a una damisela en apuros? —le dijo alegre, y levantó su mano para ayudarla. La chica la tomó y jadeó.

—¡Tu mano! ¡Déjame verla! —exclamó, aferrando su brazo para mirar más cerca. Él se había quemado al sumergirla en la poción—. Siéntate aquí, ya regreso —dijo, ya a mitad de camino hacia el gabinete de suministros. En diez minutos mezcló una pasta que mostraba un asqueroso color naranja y la extendió sobre la piel quemada. Harry notó que sus manos eran suaves y gentiles. Podía ver la atracción, pero prefería las fuertes, aunque también suaves, manos de Sev. Pensaba que quizás lo que sentía hacia ella era algo filial. La chica era muy amable.

_"Tengo un sentimiento filial hacia una chica de séptimo, y besé a alguien de la edad de mi mamá. Es un pensamiento atemorizante."_

A veces, eso le hacía pensar 'en qué se estaba metiendo', pero la mayoría del tiempo no podía imaginar estar con alguien que no fuera Sev.

Reflexionó sobre el beso, y sobre el hecho de que, probablemente, esos mismos labios estarían besando el borde de la túnica de Voldemort esa noche. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Gwen mientras terminaba de vendar su mano. Harry negó con la cabeza, todavía pensando en lo que Severus estaría haciendo.

* * *

Severus estaba pensando en lo que Harry estaría haciendo. Pensaba en el beso, en la expresión del rostro del joven. Cuánto deseaba ver esa expresión de nuevo. Sintió una sensación de hormigueo justo debajo de su vientre, pero la poción que había tomado evitaba que tuviera una erección. Quizás esa noche sería el tiempo perfecto para algo de Dulces Sueños. Podría soñar con su Harry, y despertar limpio. Levantó la vista de modo casual cuando escuchó que alguien se detenía en el umbral de su puerta. El Señor Oscuro entró, seguido de cerca por Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort estaba sosteniendo una esfera de cristal.

—¿Qué estás preparando, Severus? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro, conociendo la respuesta. Él estaba sosteniendo la esfera.

—Veneno, mi Señor —contestó más rápido de lo que había planeado. Voldemort asintió. Sus ojos rojos brillaron.

—Tu expresión era de alegría, Severus. ¿En qué estabas pensando antes que supieras que yo estaba en la puerta? —.

—Harry Potter, mi Señor —el rostro del profesor de Pociones se mantuvo frío y carente de emoción. Era uno de los pocos que podía mentir a Voldemort sin ser detectado. El hombre de Harry llegó a su boca sin un segundo pensamiento. ¿Qué demonios era esa esfera?

Voldemort sonrió.

—Me gusta que pienses en Harry Potter mientras fabricas venenos, Severus. Con un poco de suerte, podrás administrárselo personalmente algún día—.

Después que Lucius y el Señor Oscuro se fueran, Severus ajustó ligeramente la poción. Todavía mataría, pero la fragancia sería más fuerte, haciendo más obvio si era deslizada en un alimento o bebida. Cualquiera que supiera qué buscar tendría una buena oportunidad de detectarlo antes de ingerirlo. Lástima que no podía dárselo a Nott. Pequeño bastardo.

—Hola, Severus —saludó Lucius. Su voz era como la seda, y caminaba como la seda también, paseando por el recinto—. ¿Qué te parece el nuevo juguete que encontró nuestro Señor? —.

—Aterrador —contestó Sev, de nuevo demasiado rápido, Lucius debía tenerlo en su mano. Estaba parado más cerca de lo habitual. Lucius había estado molesto por la falta de atención que Severus había prestado a su cabello y no lo ocultó.

—¿En qué estabas pensando antes que entrara, Sev? —.

Severus pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para probar la esfera, y ver si podía decirle una verdad parcial.

—Nott, venganza — _"No está mal, pero se puede mejorar bastante"_ , se dijo el profesor de Pociones—. Y no me llames Sev—.

—Adelante, Sev, trata de luchar. Lo hace más divertido, como cuándo éramos niños —le lanzó una sonrisa sardónica. Severus no siempre lo había hecho bien contra el rubio, pero ya no eran niños y él podía defenderse, y Lucius lo sabía. No obstante, siempre era divertido desafiar a Severus, a Malfoy le gustaba el juego—. Draco me dijo que tuviste una charla con el joven Nott... —.

Las cosas siguieron así por un rato. Severus consiguió sortear la verdad. Afortunadamente, la verdad no era difícil de manipular. Sólo quería que Lucius se cansara del juego y poder terminar la maldita poción para regresar al castillo. Al parecer, la esfera era un raro obsequio que un Mortífago había traído de sus vacaciones en la India. Dado que Voldemort podía decir cuándo alguien estaba mintiendo, se la dio a Lucius. Severus no quería pensar en lo que el rubio habría tenido que hacer para mostrar su gratitud.

Finalmente se apareció de regreso en los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y arrastró su cansado trasero hasta las mazmorras; estaba a punto de entrar en sus aposentos personales cuando vio luz proveniente de su laboratorio. Abrió la puerta con cautela para encontrar el laboratorio limpio y la poción terminada de Guinivere Jennings ya embotellada sobre su escritorio, acompañada de una nota. Al dar vuelta al escritorio, divisó a Harry, dormido en un catre cerca de la esquina. Decidió leer la nota.

> _Profesor Snape_
> 
> _Sucedió un percance con mi poción. Harry fue lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarme a prepararla de nuevo. Necesité suministros de su almacén privado. Harry recordó su contraseña y abrió el gabinete para mí. Por favor, no se enoje con él, no pude haberlo hecho sin su ayuda. Si siente que necesita irritarse con alguien, puedo sugerir a cierto fotógrafo. Desafortunadamente, Harry se quemó al intentar salvar mi poción, pero le coloqué una crema para las quemaduras y espero que a estas alturas ya haya sanado. Consciente de que limpiar llevaría un buen rato, le supliqué que se fuera, pero rehusó dejarme. Es tan dulce; lástima que yo no soy su tipo. Transformé una silla y le dije que durmiera. Si está leyendo esto quiere decir que terminé de limpiar y no quise despertarle al menos por otra media hora, momento en que revisaré su quemadura._
> 
> _Sinceramente exhausta_
> 
> _Guinivere_

Severus dejó caer la nota y se arrodilló al lado de Harry. El joven se había levantado antes para ir al baño y quitado la crema por sí mismo. No quedaba marca alguna. Severus buscó la brillante crema naranja y no encontró nada. Deslizó un dedo por su ceja, retirando el cabello de su rostro. Harry suspiró en la paz de su sueño; dándose la vuelta, expuso su cuello, y con eso, una larga banda de tejido cicatrizado que comenzaba en algún lugar en la parte posterior de su cuello y corría hasta su oreja derecha. La puerta se abrió y Severus se levantó. Gwen entró. Levantó la mano de Harry para buscar cualquier señal del accidente.

—Por lo que veo, la pasta funcionó de maravilla. Al parecer, la quemadura sólo fue una molesta zona roja. No tenía idea del gran chico que era Harry. Imagino que, con todo eso de la fama, crees que conoces a la persona. Hablamos mucho —la chica se había sobrepuesto al cansancio; aliviada de que la poción estuviera lista, estaba bastante animada.

—¿Dice que cree que la poción funcionó de maravilla? —exclamó el hombre con incredulidad—. ¿Tiene una terrible cicatriz que parece rodear su cabeza, y usted no pensó que debería ir a la enfermería? —.

Severus no observó la mueca de dolor de Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  *En inglés, lemongrass, se traduce como Hierba Limón, un tallo muy utilizado en la cocina tailandesa. Sin embargo, en este caso se refiere al nombre de la poción, así que preferí ponerlo pegado para diferenciarlo: hierbalimón.


	30. Podrías Tener Peores Marcas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Gwen miró de él a Harry, sin saber qué decir. Su labio tembló.

—Y... —se detuvo brevemente, cuadró sus hombros, y respiró profundamente—... cuando Harry intentó atrapar algo que se estaba cayendo, su mano se sumergió en mi poción, y se la quemó. Utilice la crema contra quemaduras apropiada, y estaba segura de que se pondría bien —explicó.

Severus cerró los ojos y asintió, comprendiendo. Gwen bajó la vista para verificar si Harry todavía dormía. El chico no estaba dormido, y ahora se acercaba a ella. Le tendió la mano, girando la muñeca para mostrarles una vista completa de ambos lados.

—Como nueva —dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Luego examinó a Severus, buscando alguna señal de  _cruciatus_ —. ¿Su diligencia fue tranquila, Profesor? —preguntó. Severus sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero su mente estaba ocupada haciendo observaciones, procesando la información. Miró a Harry, y luego a Gwen. El lunar de la chica estaba de vuelta. ¿Habrían tomado ambos la poción?

Gwen se sentía incómoda y necesitaba dormir.

—Señor, ¿le gustaría revisar las pociones antes de empacarlas para ser enviadas? —.

El Profesor miró las botellas sobre su escritorio. La poción sería probada de cinco formas diferentes. Había seis viales en el escritorio. Levantó el único que no estaba etiquetado para la prueba. Ella le explicó que ya había terminado su primera poción, la había probado en sí misma, y colocado un segundo vial a un lado, cuando sucedió el accidente. No entró en detalles sobre el mismo. Aunque había estado muy furiosa con Colin Creevey, no deseaba que él tuviera que sufrir la cólera de Severus Snape.

El profesor de Pociones examinó la poción mientras Gwen jalaba a Harry hacia un lado.

—Harry, no sé cómo podría compensar toda tu ayuda de esta noche —dudó un instante antes de atraerle en un fuerte abrazo—. Me alegra haber tenido oportunidad de conocerte un poco antes de dejar la escuela—.

—Quizás me puedas reservar un baile o dos, mañana en la noche —musitó con una ligera sonrisa. Por un momento, ella se perdió en sus ojos, mientras la radiante sonrisa del chico iluminaba la habitación. Cicatriz o no, Harry era guapísimo. Él la miró y se paró de puntillas—. Mis zapatos de fiesta me dan un poco más de altura —comentó con humor.

Ella se ruborizó, prometió un baile, y salió corriendo mientras el humor todavía era ligero.

—Te veré mañana —se despidió la chica, mirándole por encima del hombro.

Consciente de su ahora visible cicatriz, Harry giró su rostro tentativamente hasta enfrentar a Severus; inconscientemente, sus dedos pusieron un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Era un hábito que había tenido por años. Si no podía sentir la cicatriz mientras sus dedos rozaban detrás de su oreja, sabía que los hechizos de ocultación estaban en su lugar. Se sorprendió al sentir la carne dañada, aunque sabía que estaba visible. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien, con excepción de Poppy, la había visto. De alguna manera, se sentía expuesto.

Severus observó cómo el joven se daba vuelta. Buscó los hermosos ojos verdes, pero éstos no se encontraron con los suyos. Se sentía como un canalla, bastante seguro de que Harry había escuchado sus comentarios acerca de su cicatriz. El Gryffindor bajó la mirada, colocando su cabello detrás de su oreja. Severus notó que era un movimiento familiar. No lo había tomado en cuenta antes de este día, pero estaba seguro de haberle visto hacer eso muchas veces antes. Notó que los dedos de Harry rozaban el comienzo, o quizás el final de la cicatriz, y se estremecía ligeramente cuando la punta de sus dedos se metieron tras sus mechones oscuros.

¿Qué le había pasado a su Harry?

—Me quemaron. Para cuando regresé a la escuela, la herida estaba demasiado vieja para poder ser curada —narró el joven mago, como si eso explicara todo. Severus se acercó un paso, notando que Harry no se movía. Pero, aunque el muchacho no se había alejado, tampoco hacía ningún movimiento para acercarse a él.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has usado el hechizo de ocultación? —su tono no era acusador, sino interesado.

—Unos pocos años —cambió de posición. Estaba claramente cansado. Severus se había levantado temprano para buscar algunas plantas del bosque mientras el rocío todavía brillaba en la hierba, y había visto al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor practicando. Había sido un largo día—. Si quieres ver las pociones que ha usado Poppy, eres bienvenido a revisar mis archivos —hizo una pausa y levantó su mochila—. Estoy cansado, y para ser sincero, me siento un poco vulnerable en este momento. Prometí a mi psiquiatra, y a mí mismo, que estaría atento a mis necesidades; es mejor que hablemos sobre esto después que haya dormido un poco, y cuando esté más cómodo sin los hechizos de ocultación—.

Severus asintió.

—Comprendo. Gracias por ayudar a la señorita Jennings con la poción—.

Cuando le pidió que se quedara con ella, Severus no había planeado que Harry hiciera tal sacrificio. Confiaba en que haría lo que le había solicitado, pero sabía que el Gryffindor se habría quedado a ayudarla, aunque no se lo hubiera pedido. Ahora, tenía una tonelada de preguntas para él, sobre la cicatriz que estropeaba su piel perfecta. Esto le llevó a pensar que su propia piel tenía muchas más marcas desde la última vez que Harry le había visto desnudo. Una en particular que no deseaba exponer. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Harry al ver la Marca tan cerca? Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía el joven en ese momento, siendo forzado a descubrir sus cicatrices ante el mundo. Sería como si alguien le obligara a él a vestir una camisa de manga corta; sólo que Harry no había tenido elección. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes cuando descubrió el secreto de Harry. Deseaba que estuviera allí todavía, y que estuviera en sus brazos, y haberle dicho cuan hermoso era. Esa noche cambió la cama, se paró y se miró largamente en el espejo antes de ponerse su ropa de dormir. Lo primero que siempre captaban sus ojos era la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo. Eso hacía que las otras áreas de piel dañada fueran menos evidentes. Como hacía mucha gente cuando se observaban en el espejo, él vio sólo los defectos.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, un Gryffindor de séptimo año soñaba en la Recepción a la que pronto asistiría. Soñaba bailar con alguien en especial, sintiendo su respiración a un lado de su rostro mientras danzaban lentamente, escuchando una voz que susurraba palabras dulces a su oído. Soñaba esa y muchas otras cosas que no recordaría en la mañana.

Despertó con un vago recuerdo de sueños placenteros. Mientras pasaba la niebla entre el sueño y la casi vigilia, los pensamientos de Harry regresaron a la noche previa. Había aprendido a hacer la poción contra el dolor, besado a Sev, ayudado a Gwen, y Sev había visto su cicatriz. Trazó suavemente la cicatriz a lo largo de su cuello y luego llevó los dedos a sus labios.

_"Me besó"_

Cerró los ojos, recordando. Severus Snape le había besado. Le presionó contra el mostrador en el armario de suministros y le besó con fuerza. Harry pensó que el Sev de dieciocho años besaba muy bien, pero éste Severus... Aparentemente, los años de experiencia marcaban una diferencia. Guau.

Era la hora de levantarse y ahora tenía que deshacerse de su dureza. Acostumbraba pensar en su amigo Neville vistiendo sólo unos zahones*, con su regordete trasero mostrándose por detrás; pero Neville había tenido una racha de crecimiento el último año, y su nueva altura había compensado su cuerpo muy agradablemente. Ya no era un modo eficaz de matar la dureza matutina.

_"Ya sé. La abuela de Nev en pantalones cortos. Sí, eso lo logró"_

Su problema se había ido, aunque ahora se preguntaba si podría volver a tenerlo alguna vez, luego de esa imagen en su cabeza.

Ron estaba medio dormido, pero notó la cicatriz de Harry. No lo mencionó hasta que su amigo se dispuso a salir para ducharse.

—Vas a... —Ron se cayó, dejando que su mano se agitara por el área de su cuello. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Larga historia. Te lo contaré cuando veamos a Hermione —dijo, antes de salir por la puerta.

Ambos chicos, ya duchados y vestidos, iban a salir del dormitorio cuando Neville detuvo al moreno.

—Creo que olvidaste algo, Harry —musitó, mientras trataba de no mirar en su dirección. El otro mantuvo el rostro desprovisto de emoción.

—No lo olvidé. Gracias, Nev—.

Por un momento todo permaneció en silencio. Nadie había querido decir nada sobre eso.

—¿Quieres decir que prefieres salir con el cierre de los pantalones abierto? —preguntó Neville con incredulidad.

Harry rió entre dientes y todo el cuarto estalló en carcajadas. Luego de cerrar sus pantalones, caminó junto a Ron a reunirse con Hermione. Apenas escuchó cuando el pelirrojo comentó algo así como 'mantente en tus pantalones, compañero', cuando Hermione saltó sobre él. Harry retiró un puñado de cabello de su cara mientras su amiga le apresaba en un gran abrazo.

—Eres tan maravilloso —dijo ella muy sonoramente, para luego dejarle ir—. Lo único que se comenta en el baño de los prefectos es cómo salvaste a Gwen Jennings de un verano infernal. Gracias a ti, podrá pasar el verano en París, relajándose, antes de empezar sus estudios de Pociones en el otoño. Habría tenido que esperar hasta septiembre para volver a aplicar, y luego aguardar hasta enero para comenzar —Hermione hablaba tan rápido que los chicos apenas lograban entender algo de lo que estaba hablando—. Cuéntamelo todo; ¿cómo resultaron las cosas antes que el profesor Snape tuviera que irse? —interrogó, y le dio un pequeño empujón, como si dijera 'más vale que me lo digas todo'.

El trío se sentó en el sofá de la sala común antes de salir a desayunar. Harry les contó sobre las pociones y Colin, y Severus teniendo que partir. Ron no notó que su amigo le dio un codazo a Hermione mientras les hablaba sobre la noche.

—Los efectos de la poción duran varios días. Yo sabía en qué me metía cuando la bebí, ¿pero quién más podía ayudarla a esa hora de la noche? Pensé que se iba a asustar cuando vio la cicatriz. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo tendría que asistir a la Recepción así, prácticamente hiperventiló, deshaciéndose en disculpas. Hace unos meses, no creo que pudiera haber hecho esto, pero luego de ser expuesto en la escuela por cortesía de Malfoy y El Profeta, esto no parece ser la gran cosa. De todas formas, le había prometido a Dumbledore que lo haría cuando finalizáramos la escuela —Hermione se lanzó a abrazarle nuevamente y le reiteró el gran tipo que era. Harry se dio cuenta que se sentía cómodo con la repentina cercanía de la chica y no se alejaba, como había hecho después del ataque.

En ese momento, vio que Colin Creevey se dirigía hacia él, luciendo completamente arrepentido.

—Ron, distrae a Colin mientras hablo un momento con Hermione—.

A pesar de su buen humor, no deseaba ver a Colin por ahora, aparte de que realmente necesitaba hablar con Hermione. La única persona con quien podía hablar.

—¿Por qué fue el codazo? ¿Algo jugoso? ¿Qué, qué, qué? ¿Él te llamó para un encuentro? —hablar tan rápido no debía ser permitido a los humanos—. Me diste un codazo, lo que significa que es algo que no podías decir delante de Ron —declaró, soltando una risita. Harry asintió lentamente con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo lo sentí —comenzó, tocando su frente —, y él lo sintió. Se miró en mis ojos; yo pensé que me perdería en los suyos —suspiró—. Lo siguiente que supe fue que le estaba ayudando a conseguir los suministros que debía llevar con él. Pasó tan rápido que no lo vi venir —hizo una pausa y la chica pareció como si estuviera a punto de estallar—. Me besó —susurró Harry; Hermione explotó.

Ron estaba manteniendo a Creevey acorralado cuando escuchó el grito.

—¡OH, MI DIOS! —chilló la chica.

Harry casi le cubrió la boca con las manos, pero le encantaba poder contarle cosas que no podía decir a nadie más. Tantas veces había deseado tener alguien con quien hablar. Además, las reacciones de su amiga eran inusualmente divertidas. Ahora que, con Severus, todo se sentía más privado, y tenía la sensación de que no le contaría a ella mucho más de ahora en adelante. Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja y estaba ruborizado. Ante una súplica por detalles, la complació. Cuando terminó, los ojos de la joven brillaban como si fuera ella a quien hubieran besado.

—Oh, Harry, es tan romántico —susurró esta vez, sosteniendo sus manos.

A medida que el día progresaba, Harry consiguió varias miradas de gente que se quedaba embobada observando su ahora visible cicatriz. Para el final del almuerzo, muchos sabían lo que había hecho por Gwen y al menos intentaron no mirarle. Algunos otros, sin embargo, parecían no comprender lo grosero que era quedarse mirando fijamente a una persona y estudiaban la fea marca en el lado de su cuello como si se tratara de una de las bestias de Hagrid. Para cuando el día había terminado y los chicos se estaban arreglando para la Recepción, la mayoría de la gente se había detenido a preguntar, y Harry se había, ciertamente, acostumbrado a tener gente mirándole. Podía ignorarles con facilidad.

—Siento como si fuera septiembre de nuevo, con todos los chicos de primer año observándome todo el tiempo —comentó Harry a su mejor amigo mientras se ponía sus zapatos de fiesta. Ron estaba peinando su cabello. Podía ver al moreno a través del espejo.

—Esta noche todos estarán demasiado ocupados viendo lo que todos están vistiendo o quién está bailando con quién como para fijarse mucho en eso. Ya lo verás —razonó el pelirrojo.

Ron, Dean y Seamus confirmaron que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían asumido que le habían hecho esa herida cuando los Mortífagos atacaron Privet Drive, así que difícilmente habían hecho preguntas sobre cómo había sucedido. Dado que Privet Drive había sido el 'debut en sociedad' de Voldemort, ya la mayoría estaba al corriente de que Harry le había visto luego del torneo de los tres magos, y pensaban que la cicatriz había sido hecha en ese segundo encuentro.

—¿Viste a Hermione esta tarde? —.

—No, ella y la mayoría de las chicas se han estado quejando durante las dos últimas horas sobre su cabello y todas esas otras cosas de las que se quejan las chicas —replicó Ron, mientras se arreglaba la túnica—. ¿Es eso lo que vas a llevar bajo tu túnica? —se rió.

Harry sólo le sonrió.

* * *

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormes cuando los dos gallardos jóvenes se reunieron con ella en la sala común. Estaba orgullosa de ser escoltada por Ron. Su actitud había mejorado mucho desde el último baile al que habían asistido, ahora que el joven la tenía a su lado. De no haber sido por Malfoy, Ron hubiera sido el mejor vestido en el salón. Harry llevaba una túnica azul. Corte sencillo, tela ligera que fluía sobre su figura, mostrando de vez en cuando sus músculos de manera encantadora. Había intentado hechizar su cabello para domarlo, pero la poción que había probado con Gwen había evitado cualquier hechizo de ese tipo. Finalmente, probó con un encantamiento para hacer crecer el cabello. Como eso era algo que sucedía de forma natural, la poción de Gwen no lo había evitado. Se había sentido tentado a colocar su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros para ocultar su cuello, pero Hermione insistió en que lo llevara a su espalda y transformó una lazada para el cabello que hiciera juego con su túnica.

—Con tu cabello negro y los lentes de contacto te ves mucho mayor. Guau... ¡deberías llevar lentes de contacto todo el tiempo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Luces sexy! —susurró a su oído.

—¡Lentes de contacto! —dijo Ron de repente—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —.

—Francamente, Ron, espabílate —le regañó su novia—. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo notes? —.

—Noté algo diferente, pero estaba intentando no mirar fijamente —dijo la última parte en beneficio de un cercano estudiante de segundo año que no había apartado sus ojos de Harry desde que entraran en la sala común.

—Desearía poder llevarlos todo el tiempo —confesó Harry, observando cómo el chico de segundo se alejaba corriendo ante la feroz mirada de Ron—. Pero, si cae alguna mota en ellos, se siente como una roca en mis ojos. No son prácticos en una confrontación, es imposible viajar en flu con estas cosas, y si mis lentes se rompen, al menos puedo repararlos con mi varita. Y no puedo colocarme estos sin un espejo —palmeó su bolsillo para asegurarse que sus lentes y varita estuvieran allí—. ¡Alerta, Creevey! —exclamó al ver aproximarse al alegre chico fotógrafo.

Luego de una gran súplica arrepentida, Colin Creevey tomó fotos del trío en sus trajes de gala. Posaron para varias fotografías y el chico ofreció mostrarle a Harry toda su colección de esos años, para hacer un álbum que recordara sus años en Hogwarts. Éste aceptó reunirse con él cuando terminara la escuela y Colin tuviera todo listo.

El Gran Comedor era algo digno de ver. El habitual mar de túnicas negras había sido reemplazado por una oleada de telas multicolores fluyendo a través del recinto como flores salvajes en la brisa. El humor era completamente diferente al que habían tenido el baile anterior. Pronto, todos estarían fuera de la escuela. Harry volaba. No tenía la tensión de una cita; le emocionaba que no tuviera que abrir el baile ni ser el centro de atención. Algunos todavía le miraban a él y a su, al parecer, recientemente adquirida cicatriz, pero no dejaría que eso le afectara. Bailó con Hermione y algunas otras. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad, escudriñaba a lo largo de la habitación, buscando a alguien especial, pero hasta el momento había resultado inútil. El baile ya tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos de comenzado y Severus no se veía por ninguna parte.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, Severus Snape se acercó a la oficina del señor Filch. Había acudido al sitio casi cada noche de las pasadas semanas. Paso en silencio por la oficina del conserje, acercándose a la hace ya tiempo abandonada sala de torturas. Su único propósito actual era intimidar y permitir que los estudiantes pulieran sus objetos durante las detenciones. Sonrió. Observó a Nott, quién estaba completamente ignorante de su audiencia. Su alta y delgada figura oscura se mezclaba con las sombras. Nott no había notado su llegada ninguno de esos días.

 _"¿Qué será esta noche?"_ , se preguntó Severus.  _"¿Una gran lámina volando repentinamente de su lugar en la pared, justo hacia la cara del muchacho?"_

Eso había sido divertido; el chico se había orinado encima esa noche. Quizás un látigo podría chasquear inesperadamente. La primera vez resultó bien, pero la segunda tuvo un bono inesperado. ¿Quién imaginaría que iría a darse la vuelta en ese momento?

_"Le advertí que tuviera cuidado; el castillo está vivo con magia. Mi magia"_

Deseaba que ésta fuera una buena noche para Harry. El baile formal de séptimo año significaba tiempo de diversión, sin preocupaciones. ¿Quién querría compartir la pista de baile con un chico que le ha acosado? Hizo una floritura con su varita y pronto el puño de la manda de Nott estaba pulcramente cerrado alrededor de su muñeca. Se encontró parado junto a la pared, con sus muñecas enganchadas a sus mangas, unidas al muro por una pesada cadena. Filch le encontraría eventualmente, pero al no poder usar magia tendría que ir a buscar a algún profesor para que le ayudara a desencadenarle. Ya habían sucedido unas cuantas veces que Nott había necesitado ayuda para ser liberado de alguno de los equipos de tortura, pero por alguna razón, a pesar de su conocimiento de cada atajo del castillo, esta vez tomaría a Filch largo tiempo encontrar a alguien que le ayudara, y entonces, ese profesor se encontraría demasiado ocupado para ir a liberar al muchacho, así que duplicaría su tiempo de detención. Como si un acuerdo no hablado se hubiera establecido entre los miembros de la facultad. La mayoría opinaba que Nott y sus amigos deberían haber sido expulsados, y no iban a dejarlos en paz tan fácilmente.

En el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore estaba teniendo una charla con la profesora McGonagall; sonrió, al ver a Severus entrar por una puerta lateral.

—Veo que nuestra oveja perdida ha encontrado su camino —comentó Albus, divertido.

—Querrás decir nuestra oveja negra —bromeó Minerva.

Severus estaba a punto de lanzar una réplica aguda, pero Albus le interrumpió.

—Hablando de descarriados, ¿dónde está el señor Nott esta noche? —.

Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el juego de palabras.

—¿Pudriéndose en Azkaban? —.

—Vamos, Severus, sabes que me estoy refiriendo a tu estudiante, el joven señor Nott. ¿No debería haber terminado su detención a estas horas? —preguntó el anciano.

—Quizás no pudo conseguir una cita —replicó con voz de seda.

Minerva se inclinó para que sólo el Slytherin pudiera escucharla.

—O ella quedó libre mientras él seguía en detención —comentó con un brillo en los ojos muy similar al que tenía en su forma gatuna.

—Podrías prestarle tus esposas, Minerva —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella se marchó como si estuviera ofendida, pero mientras la observaba retirarse, Severus supo que la bruja estaba sonriendo. Pronto, ella se perdió entre los estudiantes que circulaban por el comedor.

Severus escudriñó entre la multitud buscando a Harry, aunque no parecía estar buscando a nadie en particular, sólo aburrido. Al no tener señal del chico luego del primer vistazo casual, decidió buscar a Ron. Era mucho más fácil divisarle entre la muchedumbre, y el resto del trío nunca estaba lejos. Con seguridad, la zanahoria era más alto que la mayoría, pues había crecido muchísimo el último año. "Linda túnica", pensó cuando le divisó, llevando dos vasos de la mesa de los refrescos. Justo delante de él había una mesa con varios asientos vacíos, y Neville Longbottom cuidando una bebida. Una rápida revisión del área inmediata y bingo ahí estaba Harry bailando con Hermione Granger. Severus casi no le reconoció con el cabello largo, ¿y no se veía mejor sin los lentes? Danzaban muy juntos. Era un baile lento, y la chica se veía muy cómoda con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Severus exhaló con fuerza, esperando que Ron interrumpiera, pero éste estaba sentado conversando con Longbottom.

Algunas molestas personas comenzaron a hablarle, haciendo que perdiera el rastro de Harry por un rato. Menos mal, ya que no deseaba parecer demasiado pendiente del Niño-Que-Vivió. Treinta agonizantes minutos más tarde, encontró un asiento y retomó su observación. ¿Con quién estaba bailando ahora? Vio a esa hermosa rubia en brazos de Harry y casi no reconoció a Gwen Jennings, su mejor estudiante. Llevaba más maquillaje del que él solía verle, y aunque ella acostumbraba peinar su cabello en un apretado moño para evitar que cayera en su caldero, esa noche fluía libremente alrededor de sus hombros. Por un momento, pensó en su propio cabello, ligeramente grasiento. Se consoló con la idea de que él nunca sabía cuándo tendría que preparar una poción. Harry estaba casi a la misma altura que Gwen, pero lucía confiado a pesar de todo, y parecía estar pasándolo muy bien. Gwen no tenía con Harry el nivel de confianza que tenía Granger; bailaba un poco rígida, y con la apropiada distancia entre ellos. Por un segundo, pensó que Harry iba a besar a la chica cuando se puso de puntillas y susurró algo a su oído. Ella rió, y luego regresaron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Severus decidió dar un respiro a la 'observación de Harry' y ver qué hacían sus Slytherin.

Harry presentó a Gwen a todos los de la mesa excepto Hermione, a quien ya conocía. Las chicas comenzaron a conversar de inmediato sobre lo que harían al terminar la escuela y los planes de Gwen para ese verano en París.

Harry se disculpó y salió del Gran Comedor. Al entrar en el baño de hombres, escuchó una voz clara: Malfoy.

—Entiéndelo, Goyle, tú tienes que decidir lo que quieres. No voy a hacer que elijas entre Crabbe y yo. Hazlo porque sea lo que deseas hacer el resto de tu vida, no sólo porque Crabbe lo hace —el rubio se alejó de Goyle y enfrentó a Harry, quien estaba parado frente a un espejo, echando unas gotas salinas en sus ojos para humedecer sus lentes de contacto. Encaró a Malfoy. Draco tenía el cabello largo, como el suyo; pero a diferencia de Harry, el Slytherin llevaba un buen tiempo dejándoselo crecer. Con su rubio cabello suelto, era aterrador cuánto se parecía a Lucius. Sólo que éste era Draco, y Harry no temía a Draco.

El rubio se acercó un paso a Harry, demasiado cerca dentro de su espacio personal. Retiró hacia atrás el negro cabello, que se había soltado a causa del baile, y observó atentamente la cicatriz de su cuello. Harry tuvo el inquietante recuerdo de la primera vez que había encontrado a Lucius en la librería, cuando el hombre examinó la cicatriz que le había dejado Voldemort. Draco se movió suavemente y habló con lentitud, deteniéndose en cada palabra.

—¿Continúa hacia tu espalda, o rodea tu cuello igual que una soga? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad. Harry sostuvo la cabeza en alto, su rostro vacío de expresión.

—Alrededor —se detuvo brevemente—. Como una soga —contestó, de manera tan casual como si estuviera conversando sobre el tiempo.

Draco inclinó la cabeza como si desestimara el hecho.

—Podrías tener peores marcas —musitó en una especie de trance.

El moreno no replicó. Sabía que los dos Slytherins estaban hablando acerca de tomar la Marca Tenebrosa. Siempre había pensado que Draco seguiría los pasos de su padre. Éste todavía apoyaba al Señor Oscuro, pero aparentemente su madre tomó su propio camino. Draco no tenía intención de tomar la Marca. Mientras partía, Harry pensó en Severus. Estaría feliz al conocer las intenciones de Malfoy, aunque probablemente ya lo sabría.

Una hora de baile y socialización más tarde, Harry se encontró sentado la mesa, hablando con Neville, Dean y la cita de Dean, cuyo nombre no podría recordar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Ron y Hermione también estaban en la mesa, pero demasiado perdidos uno en los ojos de la otra como para participar en la conversación.

—Hijo de puta —exclamó Harry al ver a su antiguo compañero de besuqueo bailando con otro chico. Ellos habían sido tan cuidadosos de no mostrarse y ahora estaba en medio de la fiesta de los alumnos de séptimo año, bailando a la vista de todos.

—Eso es lo que consigo por haber estado con un bastardo como él cuando casi me expuso ese día—.

Dean y Neville no sabían de qué estaba hablando, pero sí que se refería a los dos chicos que estaban bailando y que habían captado la atención de todos.

—Supongo que el hecho de que Harry Potter pueda salir se lo facilita al resto —comentó la cita de Dean. ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba la chica?

—Genial, justo lo que necesito, ser el mago gay del cartel —gruñó Harry.

Se sentía deprimido al no poder bailar con quien más deseaba. No quería nada más que moverse al compás de la música sin importarle el mundo, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Sev, respirando su esencia. Suspiró, buscando a Severus entre la multitud. No sólo le encontró, sino que divisó esos ojos de obsidiana mirándole a él.

Severus observó nuevamente a Harry. Se veía molesto. No tuvo duda de la razón, al observar a dos chicos en la pista de baile desvergonzadamente presionados uno contra el otro. Se dio cuenta que uno de ellos debía ser el chico al que Harry había estado viendo. Sintió una punzada de celos al ver que el joven de ojos verdes estaba preocupado por ellos, pero pronto desapareció ese sentimiento, al notar que la mirada molesta del Gryffindor era reemplazada por un suspiro y una expresión de anhelo al observar a todas las parejas bailando. Parecía haberse divertido mucho esa noche, pero aún así era claro que ansiaba bailar con alguien especial, no sólo con Hermione y las otras chicas que conocía.

Sev continuó mirando hasta darse cuenta de que era observado a su vez. Sus ojos se engarzaron con los de Harry a través de la habitación; deseaba tanto apresarle entre sus brazos. En realidad, después de verle en esa túnica, deseaba empujarle bajo la mesa del ponche y follarlo hasta perder el sentido; pero era Severus Snape, así que se levantó, todavía mostrándose aburrido. Dio un breve vistazo alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estaba prestando atención e impactó a Harry al guiñarle un ojo.

Harry había estado sosteniendo el contacto visual con el hombre, esperando observar algo, cualquier cosa del hombre que le había besado, en el momento que Sev le hizo el guiño. Escupió, haciendo que su bebida salpicara un poco. Severus apartó la mirada mientras sonreía. Harry se ruborizó, pero continúo observándole sutilmente; no quería que nadie lo notara. Sabía cuán importante era mantener su relación oculta. Si es que la podía llamar relación. Su preocupación creció al ver lo que parecía una mueca en el rostro del hombre. Rápidamente, la máscara de indiferencia regresó a su lugar, pero Harry lo había visto. En ese momento, un grito pudo ser escuchado, proveniente de un chico sentado a unas mesas de distancia. Era una mesa Slytherin. Él y varios más de la misma mesa se levantaron y salieron abruptamente. Harry vió cómo Goyle observó a sus amigos partir, mientras parecía querer acompañarles. A su lado, Malfoy hizo una mueca y posó un brazo alrededor de su cita. Él no iba a ver su noche interrumpida. Harry apartó la vista de Malfoy a tiempo para ver a Severus deslizarse por una puerta lateral.

¿Había otra reunión de Mortífagos tan pronto? ¿Todos esos chicos que acababan de salir eran Mortífagos?

De repente, el pensamiento de los chicos que habían bailado juntos se había vuelto muy trivial. Harry permaneció relativamente quieto por el resto de la noche. Muchas de las parejas habían salido a los terrenos a caminar bajo la cálida noche, buscando lugares aislados para estar solos. Ciertamente, esa noche sería una fiesta en la sala común. Él permaneció un rato más, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo mirando alrededor buscando algo, o a alguien. Pronto, el ambiente se serenó, las luces se atenuaron, y la mayoría de las parejas se estaban besando. Sólo unos pocos acérrimos estaban bebiendo todavía cerveza de mantequilla, celebrando su inminente salida de Hogwarts. Harry se dispuso a partir, encaminándose hacia la entrada del comedor.

Sentado obedientemente en el alfeizar de una ventana, se encontraba Dobby.

—El profesor Snape no ha regresado todavía al castillo—.

—Gracias por vigilar por mí, Dobby. Lo aprecio —dijo Harry con sinceridad. El elfo sonrió ampliamente, explicando cuánto le gustaba hacer cosas por él, y que no le importaba bajar a limpiar después que terminara la fiesta. También le suplicó que le dejara acompañarle cuando fuera a vivir solo, pero Harry se negó tan amablemente como le fue posible. Mucho después de que Dobby se fuera, estaba sentado en el alfeizar donde el elfo había estado. Recordaba cuan enorme le había parecido la ventana cuando se sentaba en ella durante su primer año. Todo era tan grande y nuevo. Todo parecía tan lejano ahora.

A través de los manchados cristales de la ventana, podía ver pequeñas criaturas similares a hadas iluminando los arbustos de los jardines. Era muy romántico. Pensó que él era un tonto romántico. ¿Creía que un hombre que era Mortífago se enamoraría de él? No, quizás no, pero Sev tenía grandes cualidades que él quería conocer más profundamente.

—¿No hay una fiesta que deberías estar celebrando? —.

Harry se sobresaltó, mientras sonreía al hombre a su lado.

—Hola, Albus —musitó quedamente, como si no quisiera despertar a la criatura representada en el vidrio manchado—. ¿Cuántas celebraciones van ya para ti? —.

—Demasiadas para contar, mi muchacho; demasiadas para contar —contestó con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no estás festejando con tus amigos, Harry? —.

—Sabes exactamente porqué. Además, la celebración se ha convertido de baile y bebida en besuqueo y borracheras. Me sentiría mejor si supiera que Severus estaba de regreso —recibió un comprensivo asentimiento de Albus—. ¿Es normal que Voldemort los llame dos noches seguidas? —indagó, preocupado por el Profesor.

Albus se aseguró de que el pasillo estuviera vacío de oyentes indeseados.

—No es insólito, pero lo más probable es que no todos fueran llamados anoche y hoy. Severus es llamado habitualmente para elaborar pociones. Él pudo haber sido uno de los pocos llamados anoche, y hoy parece como si hubiera sido convocado el grupo en pleno —comentó con cansancio.

Harry quería preguntarle que por qué no revisaba a todos por si tenían la Marca Tenebrosa, para enviar a los estudiantes Mortífagos al Ministerio, pero Albus tenía una razón para todo, y él estaba decidido a no meter su nariz en lo que no le importaba.

>> Sé que estarás fuera de aquí y en tu propio hogar muy pronto, Harry, pero me gustaría pedirte que no salgas del castillo esta noche. No sabemos por qué fueron convocados los Mortífagos, y me sentiría mejor sabiendo que estás a salvo adentro—.

Harry aceptó su petición. Esperaría a Severus en el interior del castillo.

* * *

Mientras Harry estaba sentado tras la ventana, a solas con sus pensamientos, lejos de allí, en una vieja casa, Severus elaboraba una poción para el Señor Oscuro. El profesor de Pociones tenía una sensación de inquietud mientras revolvía los mismos ingredientes que la noche anterior. ¿Por qué estaba elaborando la misma poción tan pronto? Había preparado un enorme caldero completamente lleno, no podían haberlo utilizado todo ya a menos que Voldemort estuviera planeando algo enorme. Cuando la poción estaba casi lista, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió. Voldemort entró con alguien que debía haber sido reclutado recientemente; obviamente, un adolescente. Juraría que había visto al chico esa noche en el baile. Bastante confiado, el joven retiró su capucha ante una orden del Señor Oscuro. Severus permaneció impasible, como si no le sorprendiera ver a uno de sus mejores estudiantes parado al lado de Voldemort.

 _"Demonios"_ , pensó. No imaginaba que el chico estuviera considerando pasarse al lado oscuro.

—¿Casi terminas, Snape? —.

_"Mierda, nunca me llama Snape. Esto no puede ser bueno"_

—Sí, mi Señor.

—Terrance te ayudará con las pociones —Voldemort sacó un vial de su bolsillo. Severus reconoció que era el veneno que había preparado la noche anterior—. Dime, Terrance, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre esto? —.

El chico examinó la poción y declaró que era muy aromática, y sería reconocible por la mayoría de los magos. El muchacho habló como si hubiera estado leyendo un libreto. Como si se le hubiera informado textualmente qué decir, o como si por casualidad hubiera escuchado convenientemente una conversación indicándole todo lo que el Señor Oscuro quería oír. Probablemente, esto último; los nuevos reclutas estaban dispuestos a satisfacerle, y a Voldemort le gustaba dejar que esos nuevos reclutas sintieran que tenían, en cierto modo, el control. A Terrance se le instruyó para que terminara de enfriar y embotellar la poción mientras Severus era conducido a una habitación más grande. En el nuevo recinto estaba el grupo habitual de figures vestidas de negro y encapuchadas, pero además estaba un grupo que debían ser los alumnos de séptimo que Severus había visto levantarse cuando sintió la Marca quemar.

—Dime, Severus, ¿hiciste mal la poción porque tus lealtades no son las que deberían ser? —.

—No, mi Señor; mi lealtad está sólo contigo —Severus se inclinó profundamente.

—Entonces, ¿quizás tu mente estaba en algún otro sitio? ¿Te molestó que le diera a Lucius un regalo como el cristal de la verdad? ¿Piensas que tu rendimiento merece una recompensa? Conseguirás lo que mereces.  _Crucio—_.

Severus cayó al piso presa de un dolor que no era rivalizado por ningún otro. Se retorció, apretó los dientes tanto como pudo para contener el grito que al fin escapó. Los jóvenes Mortífagos observaban. Algunos estaban cautivados, mientras otros observaban el piso en lugar de al hombre que gritaba de dolor. Cambiaban de un pie al otro, nerviosos, mientras observaban.

Cuando el dolor cesó, Severus se arrodilló frente al Señor Oscuro. No hubiera podido levantarse, aunque lo hubiera querido. Voldemort ordenó a sus jóvenes seguidores que enseñaran a su profesor una lección por elaborar una poción de inferior calidad. Era irónico, por decir lo menos. Mientras Severus estaba siendo castigado, los nuevos reclutas estaban siendo probados. Por la fuerza detrás de los lanzamientos y maldiciones, era evidente que ellos estaban divididos entre su nuevo Señor y el Jefe de Casa que habían respetado durante los últimos siete años. Aunque no todos se mostraban así; algunos sencillamente estaban demasiado felices de cobrarle al profesor de Pociones por su tiranía. No se imaginaban que Snape sería como un paseo por el parque comparado con Voldemort. Muy pronto lo descubrirían.

Cuando Voldemort ordenó que interrumpieran el ataque, Severus se sintió aliviado, pero también preocupado. No había sido tan largo como había esperado. Cuando los ojos rojos aparecieron más cerca de su rango de visión, y luego se alejaron mientras se movía para susurrar al oído de Severus, el maestro de Pociones supo que el hombre quería agregar su toque personal a su castigo.

—Severusss, has estado demasiado cómodo. Creo que has estado demasiado tiempo cerca de Albus Dumbledore—.

Severus mantuvo su respiración calmada. Reprimió el estremecimiento que estaba tratando de correr a lo largo de su espina dorsal, odiando cuando el otro pronunciaba su nombre de esa forma. Sonaba igual a una pobre imitación del pársel, y aunque intimidaba a muchos, a él le irritaba. El Señor Oscuro sabía eso, por supuesto, y aprovechó la oportunidad para molestarle.

>> Aquí nadie sobrevive a su utilidad. Sin tus excelentes habilidades, no tengo otra razón para ver que sigas viviendo, Severussss —fue un susurro en su oído, terminando su declaración con una lamida al lóbulo de su oreja.

Severus no pudo contener el temblor que le recorrió al sentir la lengua de serpiente sobre él. Su permanente y fuerte máscara de impasibilidad fue lo que le salvó de mostrar el desagrado que estaba sintiendo.

Una mano blanca y huesuda sacó un puñal demasiado conocido del bolsillo de su túnica. Lenta y metódicamente, cortó la túnica de Severus a la altura del pecho, exponiendo algunas cicatrices. El puñal trazó una vieja cicatriz sobre su corazón.

>> ¿Ves lo que hago por ti, Severus? Tengo un regalo para ti, un regalo de iluminación. Ya una vez disfruté dándote este regalo. ¿Recuerdas, Severussss? —se burló Voldemort.

Severus recordaba demasiado bien cuan esclarecedor había sido. Fue una gran experiencia de aprendizaje. Rechinó los dientes mientras la hoja cortaba su piel, la sangre derramándose sobre su túnica. Los ojos rojos se estaban acercando otra vez y bajó la vista cuando el hombre, si es que se le podía llamar hombre, lanzó su lengua hacia el flujo de sangre. Cuando levantó la cabeza, había un rastro de sangre en su mejilla, haciéndole parecer un vampiro después de matar. Antes que Severus supiera lo que estaba pasando, se encontró en el Bosque Prohibido. Había sido despachado por esa noche, mientras el resto de los seguidores celebrarían. Rápidamente, el profesor de Pociones transformó su capucha en un vendaje, y lanzó a su ropa un hechizo de limpieza antes de que pudiera atraer atención indeseada por el olor de su sangre. Sus heridas hicieron que el regreso al castillo fuera largo y lento. Su mente retrocedió alrededor de unos quince años atrás, cuando Voldemort realizó la primera incisión sobre su corazón.

Severus se paró frente a su padre, ambos usaban túnicas de Mortífago. Severus presionó su pecho para contener el sangrado. Sabía que podía ser curado, pero no por cualquiera.

—Hijo, enojaste a nuestro Señor, es tu responsabilidad encontrar la forma de salir de esto. Como su seguidor, no debo ayudarte. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Val, Vance o como se llame? —.

Severus continuó su camino hacia el castillo, sus pensamientos en la profética noche ya tan lejana. Había sido aplastante aprender que su novio no había sido capaz de curarle. Luego se dio cuenta que su padre tampoco podía ayudarle, no porque Severus necesitara ayudarse a sí mismo, sino porque su propio padre no tenía la habilidad para salvarle. Eventualmente, aprendió que Albus Dumbledore era el único que podía lanzar el hechizo para reparar su herida. Era, como Voldemort había dicho, una experiencia esclarecedora. Ése no era el caso ahora. Sabía que Albus tenía el poder para hacerlo de nuevo, y no perdería su tiempo en intentos insustanciales.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  *Zahón: Especie de calzón de cuero o tela, con perneras abiertas que llegan a media pierna, y que se pone sobre los pantalones para protegerlos.


	31. Arriesgando Intimidad: Primeras Etapas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus casi había llegado al castillo cuando vio la solitaria figura sentada en una de las ventanas decorativas del Gran Comedor. Al entrar, pudo escuchar música.

 _"Harry debe haberla conjurado"_ , pensó, dado que se oía cada vez más alta a medida que se acercaba a la ventana.

El chico saltó cuando vio la oscura figura aproximándose a él. Las pocas velas que quedaban encendidas daban suficiente luz para ver, pero no con demasiada claridad. El Gryffindor procedió con cautela, inseguro de si alguna otra persona hubiera regresado.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó, vacilante, y observó cómo el hombre hechizaba las puertas, cerrándolas.

Severus le observó mientras se acercaba con parsimonia; el cabello de Harry estaba todavía largo, pero ahora libre de su atadura, y colgaba suelto detrás de sus hombros.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar fuera después del toque de queda, Potter —dijo irónicamente.

El joven abrió la boca, impactado, pero la cerró de nuevo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del Maestro. ¿Había hecho un chiste?

—Mi nombre... —se acercó un paso —es Harry, Severus —le tendió una mano—. ¿Me concedes este baile? —.

Al Slytherin le gustó cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de Harry, y tomó su mano para bailar. Danzaba con tanta gracia y elegancia como el joven había esperado. Ni por un momento sospechó el dolor que Severus había estado ignorando. En opinión del mago más joven, el baile terminó demasiado rápido. Pudo haber estado reclinado contra el sexy bailarín por horas.

—Aunque me encantaría continuar con esto, me temo que, con mis actividades previas de esta noche, hay varias cosas que necesitan ser atendidas—.

 _"Unos cuantos órganos internos magullados"_ , rumió en su cabeza.

—¿Albus está esperando tu reporte? —pregunto, olvidando rápidamente el anhelado baile.

—Sí, pero nada que sea tan importante como para molestarle antes de la mañana. Ahora, sugiero que vayas a la cama—.

—¿Eso es una oferta? —bromeó Harry, atrayéndole más cerca.

Severus hizo una mueca de dolor ante el inesperado agarre de su pechera, mientras el joven se inclinaba sobre un punto particularmente maltratado de su pecho. Harry retrocedió rápidamente, jalando su cabello y usándolo para cubrir la cicatriz de su cuello. El Slytherin vio el gesto y entendió lo que Harry debió haber pensado ante la mueca de él. Ciertamente, no iba a dejar que el chico creyera que estaba asqueado por algo como eso. No era como si él mismo no tuviera sus propias cicatrices. Hizo un giró de varita y las velas se volvieron un poco más brillantes. Harry evitó su mirada.

—Ésa no fue una oferta —dijo con una voz que hizo que en otro quisiera derretirse en un charco a sus pies. Sev empujó el cabello de Harry de nuevo hacia atrás, aclarando su posición—. A pesar de lo hermoso que eres, sabes cómo me siento en este momento con respecto a nuestra relación física. Aunque luces muy sexy con esa túnica deslizándose por tu cuerpo, rehúso tomar ventaja de tu buena disposición hasta que tengas claro en lo que te estás metiendo—.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el pequeño discurso.

—Sé cómo te sientes y lo respeto, pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo. ¿Al menos puedo conseguir un beso esta noche? —preguntó, batiendo las pestañas.

Se preguntó si el exceso de bebida que había tomado en la fiesta estaría hablando por él, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Conseguiría su beso.

El beso fue agradable, muy agradable. No tuvo esa calidad desesperada del beso en el armario de almacenaje. Los labios de Sev adoraron los suyos muy sutilmente, para después presionarlos con firmeza. El beso siguió lento. Harry sintió que su labio inferior era jalado y succionado por una boca cálida; una indecisa lengua se deslizó entre sus labios un momento antes de ir al encuentro de la otra. Se estremeció al sentir los dedos largos y delgados deslizarse hasta su cuello, bajo su ahora largo cabello. Los dedos masajearon su cráneo al tiempo que esos labios... ¿Dónde estaban los labios? Abrió los ojos, inseguro de en qué momento se había detenido el beso. Sev estaba sonriéndole. La primera vez que había visto una genuina sonrisa, sólo para él, del Severus adulto. Al mirarlo de cerca desde que las luces habían aumentado, pudo ver un hematoma en el amado rostro.

—¿Qué sucedió? Estás herido —musitó, corriendo suavemente las puntas de sus dedos por las cejas del hombre, donde se estaba formando un moretón.

Sev tomó su mano, alejándola de su rostro.

—Riesgos del trabajo, no es nada. Como dije antes, tengo algunas cosas que necesito atender —musitó. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que Severus había estado con el todo ese tiempo, cuando lo que necesitaba era ser curado; y, por cierto, él no se había dado cuenta, ni notado nada inusual hasta entonces.

—Y... yo lo lamento; no, hmm... —.

—¿Siempre eres tan elocuente? —bromeó, intentando tranquilizarle, pero no funcionó.

—Tienes que ver a Madame Pomfrey—.

—No —replicó con firmeza—. Sólo tengo que ir a mis habitaciones y cuidar de mí mismo. No es nada que no pueda manejar —Harry estaba a punto de protestar cuando el otro le detuvo, y continuó—: No puedo molestar a la enfermera de la escuela en medio de la noche cuando soy bastante capaz de curarme solo—.

El joven vio que no tenía objeto seguir argumentando con él. Era obvio que había hecho esto por años, y Harry no iba a cambiar nada esa noche... ¿o ya era esa mañana? Era muy tarde.

—Muy bien, adelante, cúrate y duerme un poco —dijo, y empezó a caminar con él.

Recorrieron en silencio los pasillos desiertos. Nadie estaba despierto, o al menos, no fuera de la cama. Sev reflexionó en voz alta:

—No voy a poder dormir esta noche —se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en cuanto salió de su boca. Como era previsible, los ojos verdes preguntaron por qué—. Tengo algunas cosas que me mantendrán ocupado hasta que me reúna con Albus por la mañana—.

—¿Te gustaría algo de ayuda? —.

—¿Disculpa? —.

Harry tenía que admitirlo, no era lo más inteligente ofrecer ayuda cuando no tenía idea de lo que el hombre tenía que hacer hasta la mañana, pero no deseaba que la noche terminara todavía. Aparentemente, tampoco Severus, pues sucumbió.

—Supongo que podrías ayudarme con una poción, siempre y cuando no malinterpretes esto. No quiero tonterías alrededor—.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró.

Se alegró internamente. Cada vez que habían tenido algún contacto, Severus lo había instigado. Sólo necesitaba ser tentador, y aguardar. Sabía que el hombre era firme respecto a sus convicciones, y no esperaba que cambiara de opinión acerca de tener sexo, dado que había sido tan claro al respecto, pero sería divertido ver cuánto podía avanzar, y si no lograba nada más, al menos les ayudaría a conocerse más rápidamente.

Como esperaban, no encontraron a nadie en los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras. Mientras Sev sostenía la puerta abierta, a Harry se le ocurrió que nunca le había escuchado decir la contraseña. Había estado pensando qué clase de contraseña utilizaría para sus habitaciones privadas, y se sintió ligeramente decepcionado al no poder averiguarlo.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Severus se giró rápidamente para hablar a Harry. No había esperado que estuviera tan cerca; debido a la parada repentina, las manos del joven cayeron sobre el pecho del Profesor en un gesto casi defensivo.

—Rara vez tengo invitados aquí. Si no conoces algo, no lo toques. ¿Quedó claro? —preguntó con toda seriedad. Harry asintió—. No quiero ser grosero, pero no deseo tener que explicar cómo es que fuiste en traslador hasta Timbuktú —explicó con picardía. El Gryffindor se estremeció ante la idea—. Sin mencionar que no tengo intención de dar a Albus la satisfacción de saber que estás aquí —notó que todavía tenía las manos extendidas sobre su pecho, pareciendo inconsciente del hecho—. Si no te importa, necesito atender algunas cosas —señaló.

Nervioso, Harry retrocedió un paso, ahora muy consciente de sus manos. A pesar de decirse a sí mismo que se quedara quieto, llevó el cabello tras su oreja de manera inconsciente. Al ver una mancha de sangre tras la oreja del chico, Severus levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué pasó? —.

Sintiéndose incómodo, Harry colocó su cabello sobre su cicatriz, al darse cuenta de que se había expuesto ante Sev. Tenía intención de contarle sobre la cicatriz, pero no esperaba una pregunta tan repentina.

>> Estás sangrando —declaró Severus.

No era lo que Harry había esperado escuchar. Bajó la vista hasta su mano para verla teñida de sangre, que no parecía venir de su oreja, sino estar extendida por su mano. Confundido, miró de nuevo su diestra y se dio cuenta de lo que era. Se acercó nuevamente a Severus, colocando su mano izquierda, limpia, en el lugar que había estado la derecha sobre el pecho de Sev. Cuando la retiro, estaba carmesí.

—¡Eres tú! ¿Qué sucedió? —interrogó, tratando de abrir la túnica de Severus para ver la herida. Pronto, se encontró con las manos del hombre rodeando sus muñecas, evitando su exploración. Alejó las manos de Harry de su pecho con decisión.

—Si no te importa —no se escuchaba enojado, pero sí inflexible. No estaba listo para mostrar sus propias cicatrices, y mucho menos para informar a Harry sobre la naturaleza de su herida.

—Vamos, sino otra cosa, tienes que admitir que somos amigos. Déjame ayudarte—.

—Mis amigos nunca considerarían abrir mi túnica, y ciertamente, nunca esperarían que yo se lo permitiera—.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin desanimarse ni un poquito.

—Hermione rasgaría mi camisa si supiera que les estoy ocultando heridas nuevamente —casi rió ante el recuerdo de ella haciéndolo.

Severus hizo un gesto.

—¿Y se supone que el señor Weasley haría lo mismo? —.

—No, supongo que tienes razón —Harry rió—. Ron gritaría para que viniera Hermione—.

—Regresaré en un momento, ponte cómodo —se detuvo y se giró de nuevo—. No 'demasiado' cómodo —advirtió con una sonrisa, consiguiendo otra del joven mago. Le guió hasta la cocina antes de partir a curar sus heridas... todas, excepto una. Esa podría esperar hasta la mañana, cuando viera a Albus. Sabía que el anciano se enojaría por no haberle despertado, pero rehusaba correr hacia Dumbledore en mitad de la noche. Podía mantener la presión sobre ella, e ir en la mañana para ser curado por un enfadado director.

Harry se aseó en la cocina y miró alrededor. Era una habitación pequeña, pero bien equipada para su propósito culinario. Cuando Severus regresó, se paró en silencio en el umbral, observando a Harry, quien estaba absorto en la lectura de cada etiqueta del estante de especias. Ocasionalmente, abría un recipiente y olía una especial con la que no estaba familiarizado. Cuando hizo una mueca ante un condimento cuyo aroma era especialmente fuerte, Sev rió quedamente, alertándole de su presencia.

—Tienes especias que ni siquiera los elfos domésticos tienen —levantó una jarra—. ¿En qué idioma está escrito esto? —.

—Armenio. Lo uso cuando cocino Pahnjareghenov Mees —se echó a reír ante la incrédula expresión de Harry—. Carne con vegetales —explicó con una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste simplemente así? —se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es lo único que sé cómo se dice en armenio; además, es el único alimento armenio que sé cómo se hace, aunque no es de mis mejores platos. Ya sabes cómo son algunos cocineros; nunca te dan la receta completa. Son peores que los maestros de Pociones. Conseguí la receta y el condimento de un maestro de Pociones que conocí en un simposio hace unos años. Intercambiamos recetas de pociones, y de algunas comidas. Tengo noticias de él cada pocos meses—.

Harry sintió una punzada de celos ante el pensamiento de Severus sosteniendo correspondencia con gente que debía ser mucho más estimulante, intelectualmente hablando, que él.

—¿Qué pasa en los simposios de Pociones? —preguntó, imaginándose a Percy Weasley en un pódium, hablando sobre lo último en calderos de lujo. Sev sirvió té y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa de la cocina.

—Los simposios en sí son un gran desperdicio de tiempo. Algunos peces gordos de las compañías que patrocinan el evento dan discursos sobre cosas que ellos mismos no comprenden, esperando promocionar su negocio. Seguido por varios grupos que se reúnen para cenar en el mejor restaurant, para luego tener que soportar el entretenimiento de la noche, que generalmente involucra mujeres escasamente vestidas —rodó los ojos en la última parte—. Sin embargo, disfruto la buena cena, y los contactos que hacen que valga la pena soportar esas espantosas cosas. Si puedo hacer unos pocos contactos con otros maestros de Pociones que nos permitan intercambiar información, todos nos beneficiamos. El año pasado, un maestro de Pociones que estaba de vacaciones en Indonesia, me llamó por la chimenea para contarme que había encontrado en una botica local, una planta que no se encuentra fresca en Europa. Tengo suerte de poder disponer de tales rarezas—.

—¿Por qué todos los fabricantes de pociones no se aparecen en los lugares donde se encuentran frescos los ingredientes? Eso sería más sensato, ¿no?

—No todos pueden aparecerse distancias tan grandes. De hecho, muchos magos se convierten en fabricantes de pociones a causa de su falta de fuerza mágica. Elaborar pociones es un arte, y una ciencia. Puede ser hecho con poca magia. Por supuesto, hay muchos que lo preparan porque aman lo que hacen y no por falta de mejores opciones—.

Él era uno de esos, por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿Pociones era tu materia favorita en Hogwarts? —Harry estaba ansioso por descubrir todo lo que pudiera del enigma que era Severus.

—Merlín, no; odiaba Pociones. Tenía una profesora repugnante, un bicho malvado... ¡No quiero ni recordarla! —.

Harry bufó de risa.

—¿Entonces por qué te convertiste en profesor de Pociones? —indagó, guardándose el comentario que tan desesperadamente deseaba decir respecto a los malvados profesores de Pociones. Todavía estaba riendo ligeramente.

—Quería ser chef. Me encanta cocinar. Pero, 'un Snape' no iba a vivir haciendo el trabajo de un elfo doméstico —dijo con un tono de voz que debía imitar a como habría sonado el de su padre—. Se puede decir que caí en el campo. No, no como Longbottom cayó en su caldero el año pasado. Aparentemente, mis elecciones de trabajo estaban limitadas a lo que era más beneficioso para el Señor Oscuro, y mi padre estaba bien situado dentro de su círculo. Fui aprendiz del antiguo maestro de Pociones de Voldemort. Era lo más cerca de cocinar que podría conseguir, y descubrí que las pociones generaban mayores recompensas. Ahora, me gustaría mucho más cocinar en casa que para algún despreciativo mago que no sabe lo más mínimo sobre la buena mesa. No es difícil sobresalir en Pociones cuando se tiene una buena base en cocina. Me sorprende que tú mismo no muestres más aptitudes para la materia—.

Harry murmuró algo sobre profesores desagradables y malvados, y Severus le lanzó una mirada feroz, aunque menos amenazante que la habitual.

>> Creo que he hablado más en la última hora de lo que lo he hecho en los últimos años en clase. ¿Creo que antes me ofreciste algo de ayuda? —Severus hizo un gesto en dirección de su laboratorio privado.

—Incluso probaré algunas pociones si eso significa que puedo seguir escuchando tu voz —replicó Harry, sorprendiendo al hombre.

—¿Estás escuchando las palabras, o sólo la voz? Podría haber hablado en francés y probablemente ni lo hubieras notado—.

Harry fingió ofenderse por el comentario.

—Escuché cada palabra. Si hubieras hablado en francés, probablemente me hubiera corrido en mis pantalones —dijo como quien declaraba un hecho, sin la más mínima vergüenza. Quería que Sev le deseara. El hombre dejó de caminar, como si eso no fuera lo que había esperado escuchar. Harry siguió tan campante, examinando el laboratorio del Profesor.

Después que Severus sacó los ingredientes para la poción, Harry reconoció que iban a volver a hacer la poción contra el dolor. Sev se había sentido mal al dejarles para ir a la reunión de Mortífagos la noche anterior, y usó eso como una excusa para asegurarse que Harry fuera capaz de preparar la poción correctamente. El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Harry disfrutó la parte en que preguntó al mago mayor cómo daba vueltas al caldero por horas sin cansarse, y éste le rodeó con los brazos por la espalda para demostrárselo. Le abrazó, guiándole y mostrándole como sostener sus brazos estables pero relajados, no rígidos, y mecerse de un pie al otro, para girar con balance y dejar fluir el cuerpo en lugar de la fuerza del brazo. Parecía una lenta especie de tai chi, pero con el contacto de los cuerpos se sentía más como una danza íntima. Notó que Severus no le sostuvo mucho más que el tiempo necesario para la demostración, pero estaba seguro de haberle escuchado inhalar profundamente mientras absorbía su esencia.

>> Gracias por ayudarme con la poción—.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí para ayudar con la poción de Gwen Jennings, y te agradezco que la apoyaras. No te lo hubiera pedido si hubiera imaginado las consecuencias —concluyó, observando la cicatriz de su cuello.

—Supongo que el momento pudo haber sido más oportuno —replicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero tenía que haberlo retirado hace tiempo. Prometí a Albus que me quitaría los hechizos de glamour cuando terminara la escuela —miró los ojos negros por un momento—. Si todavía quieres saber —musitó, refiriéndose a la cicatriz que se extendía desde la parte de atrás de su cuello hacia el frente y subía por su oreja izquierda.

Severus se acercó un paso y, con su dedo, trazó el contorno del cuello, notando la tira de piel dañada que parecía tener puntos en el centro, como si le hubieran quemado con alguna clase de patrón de agujeros. Harry se estremeció ante la sensación de Severus tocándole allí. Terminaron de limpiar y regresaron a la salita.

Harry sorbió su té, manteniendo sus ojos en Sev. Era tan raro ver al hombre sentado, excepto cuando estaba en clases o comiendo. Éste era su espacio personal. Era donde Sev se relajaba, pero no parecía demasiado relajado. De cierta manera, estaba envarado.

—¿Sucede algo? Pareces... tenso —preguntó.

Severus resistió la urgencia de presionar su mano contra su corazón; Harry pensaría que le estaba dando un ataque.

—Estoy bien —contestó sin pensar, pero vio la expresión decepcionada en el rostro del joven—. Todavía me queda una pequeña herida. No es terrible, pero no puedo curarme a mí mismo —explicó, levantando una mano para detener la protesta de Harry antes que empezara—. Antes que lo sugieras, Madame Pomfrey no puede ayudarme. Es 'SU' manera de mantener su ventaja, ocasionándome una herida que sólo Albus es capaz de curar—.

Harry comprendió que se estaba refiriendo a Voldemort.

—Debe ser un hechizo muy complicado si sólo Albus puede hacerlo para ti—.

—Hay hechizos que Albus puede hacer por sus cualidades innatas, que no tienen nada que ver con la fuerza mágica—.

Harry no comprendió completamente la vaga respuesta. Pensó que tendría algo que ver con la línea de sangre de Dumbledore, pero se reservó sus teorías, expresando sólo sus temores de que el papel de espía de Severus fuera descubierto. El hombre le dijo que, automáticamente, sería cuestionada la lealtad de cualquiera que pasara tanto tiempo cerca del director como él; pero el Señor Oscuro necesitaba un maestro de Pociones, y él había respondido ante el hombre cuando había tenido que hacerlo. Al llegar a ese punto, resultó evidente que el Slytherin no deseaba continuar con esa conversación. Se sentaron en silencio un momento hasta que Severus habló finalmente.

—Revisé tus expedientes médicos, ya que mencionaste que no te importaba. Parece que Poppy intentó aplicarte cada remedio de sanación que conoce. ¿Has probado con medicina muggle? —.

Harry se había preguntado cómo comenzarían esa conversación, y se sintió agradecido que fuera con un comentario médico y no con algo que involucrara a sus abusadores parientes, aunque era imposible que no terminaran cayendo en el tema.

—Leí que la vitamina E es genial para las cicatrices, las píldoras son cápsulas de gel con la vitamina en forma de aceite. Conseguí frotarme algunas durante una semana y ayudaron mucho. Las hubiera utilizado durante más tiempo, pero mi primo las encontró en mi habitación y eso fue el fin —dijo como si eso lo explicara en pocas palabras.

>> Cuando bajé del tren ese año, mi tío estaba de muy buen humor. Ya eso solo puede ser algo aterrador. Me sentí aliviado al ver que yo no tenía nada que ver con su reciente felicidad, sino que mi primo Dudley había venido a casa ese verano con un puñado de trofeos de boxeo. La siguiente semana fueron a celebrar, saliendo con Dudley y sus amigos. Habitualmente, yo me habría quedado en mi habitación, pero Dudley había estado sacando a hurtadillas comida adicional toda la semana, y mi tía rehusó creer que yo no había robado sus alimentos —Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Yo esperaba que me encerraran de nuevo, pero me atraparon riéndome mientras leía un libro que Ron me había regalado, 'Grandes Errores de Quidditch del Siglo', y decidieron que no sería lo suficientemente miserable encerrado en mi habitación—.

Sev permaneció quieto mientras Harry contaba su historia. Estaba seguro de haberle escuchado murmurar 'nunca dejes que vean que te estás divirtiendo', y pensó en su propia niñez.

>> Pasé la noche en el sótano mientras estaban fuera. No era gran cosa, esa noche adelante la ropa sucia que usualmente no me era permitido, pues 'la secadora hace demasiado ruido mientras el querido Duddikins está viendo televisión' —repitió con su mejor imitación de la voz de su tía Petunia—. Pensé que ellos sabrían que yo no había tomado comida, cuando ésta se redujo en mitad de la noche mientras yo estaba encerrado en el sótano, pero dijeron que había utilizado uno de mis métodos 'monstruosos' para abrir la puerta—.

—¿Métodos monstruosos? —preguntó Severus secamente. Harry bufó.

—Sí, ellos no utilizan la palabra con 'M' —comentó riendo—. Miedo al nombre, ¿sabes? —rió nuevamente y susurró 'Magia', moviendo los dedos frente a él de una manera fantasmagórica. Severus resopló burlonamente—. Tío Vernon pensó una mejor manera de mantenerme en el sótano —la risa se fue de su voz mientras las cejas se unían—. No sé si estás familiarizado con los sótanos muggles, pero la mayoría tienen, cañerías de agua. Usan tiras de metal flexible que las rodean para mantenerlas suspendidas del techo; creo que las llaman abrazaderas o soportes —continuó mientras se encogía de hombros. Ciertamente, no le importaba cómo demonios se llamarán esas cosas—. Supongo que pudo haber puesto las bandas de metal alrededor de mis muñecas para mantenerme allí, pero eso hubiera permitido que yo me parara cómodamente, así que Vernon optó por ir a mi cuello —recordó sin mostrar emoción alguna.

>> No creo que Vernon supiera que el metal se calentaría cuando el agua pasara a través de las tuberías —Harry suspiró—. O quizás sí—.

—¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda? —interrogó Severus, pero sin tono acusatorio—. Pudiste enviarle una lechuza a alguien—.

—Pude haberlo hecho, pero Hedwig estaba entregando una carta. Le dije a Ron que la retuviera unos días para asegurarme que fuera alimentada. Para cuando regresó, había empezado a tener pesadillas sobre Cedric. No estaba convencido de que no hubiera merecido lo que me había pasado. Al menos yo estaba vivo. Le escribí una carta a Albus, pero no la envié. El dolor de la quemadura me mantenía despierto durante la noche. Yo no deseaba dormir—.

Severus comprendía muy bien lo que significaba querer escapar de tus pesadillas. Sus pesadillas eran reales, como las de Harry. La vida podía ser más aterradora que la ficción.

>> Se ve mucho mejor ahora que han pasado algunos años. Antes era más desagradable de mirar —arrugó su nariz—. ¿Viste las fotografías? —.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Ciertamente, no creí que fuera correcto hacerlo —contestó, recordando el sobre marcado como 'Evidencia. Harry Potter vs Vernon Dursley'. Se levantó de su silla y fue a sentarse al lado del chico en el sofá—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó suavemente.

Harry asintió y giró la cabeza para permitirle una vista completa. De no haber estado ligeramente nervioso, hubiera gemido, pero aún así se derritió ante el toque de las gentiles manos apartando el cabello de su cuello. Severus trazó con la punta de sus dedos toda la parte de atrás del joven. La tira de metal se había calentado lo suficiente como para quemar parte del lado izquierdo de su cuello, pero la mayor parte de esa zona era cubierta por el cabello. Lo peor estaba en el lado derecho, donde aparentemente había estado atada la tubería. Continuó trazando con sus dedos hasta el final, detrás de la oreja derecha. Inspeccionando más de cerca, pudo ver una zona de cabello crecido. Harry se estremeció, pues la piel en esa área era especialmente sensible.

Se acomodó en el asiento, atrayendo a Harry con él. La mano que había estado trazando la cicatriz ahora se enredaba perezosa en el cabello. Mientras el joven remoloneaba, sintió un beso sobre su cabeza, y escuchó a Severus hablar.

>> Hermoso—.

 


	32. Revelaciones Inesperadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Se acomodó en el asiento, atrayendo a Harry con él. La mano que había estado trazando la cicatriz ahora se enredaba perezosa en el cabello. Mientras el joven remoloneaba, sintió un beso sobre su cabeza, y escuchó a Severus hablar.

—Hermoso—.

Severus siguió acostado por una hora, todavía abrazando a su hermoso joven mientras dormía, escuchando el sonido de los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, y el Profesor sabía que no debía dormir hasta que Albus le sanara. Si se quedaba dormido, el hechizo de presión no se mantendría y podría desangrarse hasta morir. Se mantuvo despierto, acostado, abrazando a Harry, pensando en todo lo que había descubierto esa madrugada.

Harry había sido franco y le había contado muchas cosas que debían haber sido muy difíciles de divulgar. Obviamente, la había pasado realmente mal luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Habían abandonado al muchacho con sus parientes después de esa prueba tan dura? Se tensó al recordar lo que Harry le había dicho durante las vacaciones. La señora Weasley había insistido en que fuera a terapia luego que su padrino hubiera sido asesinado después del ataque a su casa. Había transcurrido un año desde la quemadura. ¿Su familia lo habría tratado igual de mal todo ese tiempo? Sí, la imagen del pensadero ciertamente mostraba que había estado sujeto a un comportamiento abusivo incluso desde antes que cumpliera los diez años. Un bombillo como regalo de cumpleaños, de hecho. Harry nunca admitió abiertamente que había sido abusado o golpeado, pero le había dicho que había enviado una carta a Sirius cuando las cosas se pusieron mal. ¿Cuánto? ¿Un metal rodeando su cuello hasta quemarlo no era suficientemente malo? Eso había sucedido en año anterior. Salió de sus reflexiones cuando Harry habló.

—¿Siempre frunces el ceño cuando abrazas? —

—No—.

—¿No frunces el ceño o no abrazas? Sé que puedes verte contento, te he visto cuando cabalgas. Te ves muy bien vestido con cuero, por cierto. Y sé que puedes abrazar —comentó, deslizando una mano alrededor de la del hombre—. Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿puedes hacer ambas cosas a la vez? —Harry estaba bastante seguro de que Severus había estado pensando sobre lo sucedido en Privet Drive.

El hombre levantó la vista hasta la grandiosa criatura que prácticamente estaba trepada sobre su regazo.

_"¿Le gusto vestido de cuero?"_

Su respiración se hizo más difícil mientras sentía como Harry frotaba la nariz contra su cuello, sus manos subiendo hasta su nuca y enredándose en su pelo.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que esta noche nada pasaría entre nosotros? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó con calma.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —musitó, sus palabras lanzando aire caliente sobre su nuca—. Sólo te estoy abrazando—.

Sonaba inocente, pero se retorcía sobre el regazo de Sev, quien no hizo movimiento alguno para detenerle, pero tampoco correspondía. Se relajó en el sofá, permitiendo que Harry le acariciara con la nariz, dejando pequeños besos que cubrían cada pulgada de su cuello. El joven deseaba excitarle, pero no quería ir demasiado rápido. Si lograba conseguir que se calentara y se fastidiara, el hombre le atacaría. Bueno, tal vez no, pero al menos le besaría nuevamente. O así esperaba.

Continuó besando y lamiendo el cuello de Severus. Ocasionalmente, se atrevería un poquito más, tomando en su boca el lóbulo de su oreja, preocupándose del dulce bocado por algún tiempo antes de regresar al largo y elegante cuello, que suplicaba por ser succionado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que estuviera montado a horcajadas sobre el hombre, impactado de que Severus no se hubiera unido ni una vez a su festín unilateral de besuqueos. Había sido muy cuidadoso de no dejar marcas en el esbelto cuello que estaba devastando, y se detuvo sólo cuando el Maestro le sobresaltó con una sacudida. Harry se enderezó rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —indagó, preocupado. El hombre parpadeó varias veces.

—Nada. Sólo me atrapé dormitando—.

 _"¿Dormitando?"_ , pensó el muchacho con incredulidad. ¿Había estado atacando su cuello por lo que parecía una eternidad y el hombre estaba dormitando? De repente, se avergonzó de estar sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y por primera vez se dio cuenta que no sentía absolutamente nada debajo de él. Severus no estaba ni ligeramente duro.

—Supongo que debería irme para que puedas dormir un poco—.

Severus notó su expresión herida mientras saltaba de su regazo. Alargando la mano, alcanzó la manga de la túnica de Harry y le jaló de vuelta al sofá, hasta que lo tuvo sentado a su lado. Mirando su reloj, comentó:

—Alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos; eres persistente —dijo, riendo, mientras era obvio que Harry no entendía—. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te tomaría darte por vencido, o arrancarme la túnica. Aprecio que te hayas contenido en eso último—.

La expresión herida de Harry ahora se había perdido en algún punto entre la frustración y la furia.

—Para lo que sirvió —murmuró Harry.

El hombre pasó un brazo a su alrededor y apretó sus hombros.

—Harry, tomo una poción antes de cada reunión de Mortífagos para asegurar mi impotencia. No hubieras podido conseguir que esto se levantara ni bailando desnudo, coreando Wingardium Leviosa —declaró, apuntando hacia su regazo. El joven se mordió el labio, pero se echó a reír a pesar de sí mismo—. Si te hace sentir mejor, alrededor de las ocho y media, en mitad del desayuno, el efecto de la poción desaparecerá y sufriré una dureza agonizante por todo el esfuerzo que le has estado poniendo—.

Harry le miró, avergonzado.

—No iba a presionar, pues dijiste que no querías que tonteara, pero tenía la esperanza de tentarte—.

—De no haber sido por la poción que tomé, nunca hubiera sido tan tonto como para traerte solo a mis habitaciones. Puedo ser un hombre de palabra, pero sigo siendo un hombre, después de todo —sonrió al ver que el joven se estremecía ante sus palabras.

—Odio decirlo, pero de todas formas te ves demasiado cansado para 'levantarte' —bromeó Harry.

—Después de unas cuantas tandas de  _cruciatus_  y una sonora paliza, estoy en los límites de la fatiga. Eso y que he estado sosteniendo un hechizo de presión contra mi pecho por horas. Puede que tenga que recurrir a contener la maldita cosa a mano cuando esté demasiado cansado para sostener el hechizo—.

—¿No hay un encantamiento que te permite mantenerte despierto? ¿No lo mencionaste cuando yo estaba en la enfermería? —.

—Sí, pero no puede ser hecho dos veces en un periodo de diez horas, y lo más probable es que lo necesite para la hora del almuerzo. No tiene sentido tomarlo ahora, cuando puedo mantenerme despierto —para entonces Severus había quitado el hechizo de presión y puesto su mano sobre el vendaje para mantener presión manual sobre la herida.

—¿Necesitas mantenerte despierto, o sólo mantener el corte cerrado? ¿No podría yo mantener la presión para que tú lograras dormir un rato? —.

—No lo creo —contestó, rotundo.

Harry ignoró el tono, achacándolo al agotamiento y a Severus siendo Severus.

—¿Por qué no? Puedo mantenerme despierto, confía en mí. Pasé la mayor parte de mi quinto año evitando dormir. No permitas que toda esa práctica se desperdicie —suplicó.

Severus suspiró.

—Harry, no es que no confíe en ti, pero incluso aurores bien entrenados se han quedado dormidos mientras vigilaban —argumentó con seriedad, para luego agregar—: ¿Si me desangrara, quién quitaría puntos a Gryffindor? —.

Lentamente, Harry levantó la túnica de Severus e inspeccionó la herida. El hombre también tenía curiosidad por ver si seguía igual después de todo ese tiempo, así que le permitió que retirara la gasa durante un breve momento. Harry mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras examinaba el área como había visto hacer a Poppy tantas veces en los pasados siete años. La sangre empezó a fluir de nuevo lentamente, así que volvió a cubrir la zona herida.

—Por la longitud y profundidad de la incisión, diría que tomaría una hora para que te desmayaras por la pérdida de sangre. Por qué no pones la alarma para dentro de treinta minutos, así, si me quedo dormido, vivirás para quitarme un montón de puntos.

Severus sopesó sus opciones. Estaba cansado. Harry parecía bastante despierto, y su idea tenía un mérito. Le perturbaba que Harry estuviera tan confiado y hablara con tanta autoridad acerca de cuánto tiempo tardaría en desmayarse. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en lo que eso significaba. No creía que pudiera dormir en compañía de alguien más, pero casi lo había hecho mientras estaban recostados juntos un rato antes. Al final, ganó la fatiga, y Harry se sentó tranquilamente a su lado para mantener una firme presión sobre el vendaje.

En realidad, Harry era un profesional en mantenerse despierto. Después de abordar los asuntos que plagaban sus sueños en la terapia, raramente sentía la necesidad de mantenerse despierto durante la noche, pero aún podía hacerlo y muy bien. Después de reajustar la alarma por tercera vez, Severus había conseguido noventa minutos largos de sueño, y Harry se sentía feliz de poder hacer eso por él.

El aburrimiento y la curiosidad pronto se adueñaron de él, y decidió revisar la herida de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que Albus tenía? ¿Podía sanar a Severus, pero Poppy no? Sev había mencionado que no era un hechizo complicado, pero que Dumbledore tenía capacidades interiores para ejecutarlo sobre él. ¿Estaría relacionado con su linaje? Se había preguntado qué le hacía a él mismo tan especial como para ser el único que podía deshacerse de Voldemort. Y Dumbledore era la única persona a quien el Señor Oscuro temía. Entonces, ¿Dumbledore y él tendrían alguna cosa en común? ¿Sería él alguna pequeña rama del árbol familiar del anciano?

—¿Una ramita? —musitó.

Se concentró en recordar los diferentes hechizos del capítulo correspondiente a sanación en su libro de texto. Recordaba un encantamiento bastante bueno para curar este tipo de cortes, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente. Quizás debería ejecutar el hechizo de limpieza y sanación, así prevendría una infección. Pensó que lo más seguro era que Severus se hubiera lavado antes, pero no era cuestión de arriesgarse. Recitó el hechizo en su cabeza varias veces antes de lanzarlo. Era perturbador ver la cantidad de sangre que había goteado durante ese breve tiempo. Tanto la túnica de Sev como la de él mismo estaban pegajosas, pero no permitió que eso le distrajera mientras lanzaba el hechizo. Fue bastante satisfactorio observar como la herida se cerraba, completamente sanada. Quedó una cicatriz visible, y la vieja cicatriz justo detrás de la nueva sobre el pecho masculino. La herida había sido hecha con una navaja combinada con magia; la intención era dejar la cicatriz como recordatorio.

Harry nunca había sido del tipo resistente a la curiosidad. Siempre había ganado su sentido común, pero no pudo resistir el deseo de mirar. Apartando la túnica para poder contemplar todo el pecho, fijó la mirada en Sev. No pareció notar las diversas cicatrices diversas a lo largo del torso, pero notó cada cambio que su cuerpo había sufrido desde su figura de dieciocho años. Todavía era bastante lampiño, pero ahora tenía un pecho más amplio. Sus pectorales estaban bien definidos. No pudo resistir la urgencia de correr sus manos por ellos; casi rió al darse cuenta de que los pezones no se endurecieron ni siquiera cuando los apretó.

_"Debe ser una buena poción esa que toma Severus para evitar excitarse."_

Notó que ya no poseía ese cuello escuálido de adolescente que él mismo todavía conservaba. Se estremeció al pensar en la posibilidad de verle completamente desnudo. Ahora era un hombre adulto. Apenas podía esperar hasta poder verle por completo, sentirle contra su propia piel. En ese momento hubiera estado duro de no ser por la perturbadora cantidad de sangre que había sobre ellos.

Deseaba ir a lavarse, pero no estaba listo para dejar a Severus todavía. Mantuvo una mano sobre su corazón, en el sitio donde había estado la herida, asegurándose que había desaparecido por completo y nunca regresaría. Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Dumbledore, tomando nota mental de que la próxima vez que le viera, tendría que preguntarle si eran parientes. ¿Le contaría Albus qué era lo que le había permitido salvar a Severus? Mientras Harry había necesitado mantener al hombre con vida, no había tenido problema en mantenerse despierto, pero ahora la tensión había desaparecido. Habían pasado horas. Si hubiera habido ventanas en las mazmorras, seguramente en ese momento podría haber observado el sol elevándose. Ni siquiera notó cuando sus párpados comenzaron a caer.

Severus se despertó sobresaltado. Se sentía más descansado de lo que había pensado que fuera posible; no había manera de que sólo hubiera dormido treinta minutos. Al recordar cómo Harry había reajustado el reloj cuando Ron estaba durmiendo en la enfermería, supo exactamente porqué se sentía tan descansado, pero dado que todavía estaba vivo, supo que no debía haber pasado demasiado tiempo. Hubiera disfrutado el ver a Harry durmiendo tan pacíficamente sobre su pecho si no hubiera tanta sangre entre ellos. El joven gimió y se movió ligeramente, volviendo la cabeza. Tuvo el desagradable recuerdo de que Harry lucía igual que la noche que le sacó de su casa de Privet Drive, la noche que Sirius había sido asesinado. A sus sentimientos de esa noche, ahora se mezclaba la decepción. Había contado con que Harry permanecería despierto.

 _"¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto?"_ , pensaba.

Harry despertó con un sobresalto, gruñendo cuando casi fue lanzado al piso mientras Severus se levantaba.

—Oh, lamento haber perturbado su sueño, señor Potter, pero debo ir a ver a Albus mientras todavía me queda algo de sangre —su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

—No amaneces de buen humor, ¿verdad, Sev? —Harry no estaba particularmente preocupado por el tono del otro. Estaba seguro de que cuando se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba sangrando, se tranquilizaría. Quizás debería prepararle el desayuno.

_"Con suerte, a Sev no le molestará que utilice su cocina"_

Harry escuchó que la puerta de la habitación de Severus se cerraba de un portazo, recordando que le había dicho antes que la chimenea de su salita de estar estaba conectaba a la red flu, y la había mantenido cerrada para no ser molestados. No hubiera sido grato que la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy apareciera en el fuego para hablar con Severus y se encontrara a Harry Potter sentado en el sofá. La chimenea de la habitación era separada, y la utilizaba para hablar con Albus. Harry se echó a reír pensando que era como tener un número de teléfono privado, pero para los magos. Giró la cabeza al escuchar un chasquido distintivo, pera ver a Dobby detrás del sofá.

—¡Buenos días, Harry Potter! El profesor Snape dijo que necesitaba limpiarse. Está hecho un desastre—.

—Buenos días, Dobby—.

—El profesor Snape ordenó a Dobby que le dijera que se bañara, y me mandó que le trajera la capa de su padre, para que pudiera partir con seguridad—.

Harry se sentía decepcionado; eso significaba que no podría prepararle el desayuno a Sev. Dobby desapareció con un chasquido, prometiendo regresar en un rato con la capa de invisibilidad, para darle tiempo a que se aseara. Además, le recordó que Snape había dicho que no tocara nada. Harry se preguntó si se suponía que debía tomar la ducha con los poderes de su mente o se le permitía utilizar las manos. Riendo de su propio chiste, entró en la habitación de Severus para ir al baño. El cuarto era sencillo, pero decorado con muy buen gusto. Una suntuosa alfombra blanca que hacía que quisiera descalzarse y meter los dedos entre su tejido combinaba con los muebles de madera de color claro.

Ahora que no estaba acostado al lado de Sev, se dio cuenta de cuan frías estaban las habitaciones. Severus había bajado la temperatura más de lo habitual para no quedarse dormido. No creía que el hombre apreciara que cambiara nada, así que trato de ignorar el frío. Dejó caer su túnica sucia en la alfombra, para limpiarla más tarde. Sólo deseaba relajarse bajo una agradable ducha caliente. Era un lujo poder tomar una ducha sin gente alrededor; realmente, apenas podía esperar a tener su propio lugar. Impactado por su reflejo, se dio cuenta que se había acurrucado contra Severus durante el sueño, pues tenía sangre en un lado de su cabeza.

 _"Debe ser por eso que Severus se veía tan molesto cuando se levantó"_ , se dijo Harry, malinterpretando la reacción del hombre.

Salió de la vaporosa ducha y se cubrió con una enorme toalla que encontró colgada de un gancho tras la puerta. Había planeado lanzar un hechizo a su ropa para limpiarla, pero cuando entró nuevamente en la habitación, el aire frío le golpeó y se rodeó más con la toalla. Se sentó unos minutos en la cama, frente al baño, esperando para acostumbrarse a la temperatura antes de hacer movimiento alguno.

—Al demonio —musitó, antes de sacar su varita y encender un fuego. Con un giro de muñeca, el fuego estaba centelleando, caldeando la habitación muy agradablemente. No tenía que preocuparse porque Albus se mostrara para hablar con Severus, ya que estaban juntos. No que le preocupara realmente si lo hacía. Vivió con Albus el verano que había sido sacado de Privet Drive; todavía tenía algunas cosas en la habitación de la torre cerca de su oficina. Su chimenea en esa habitación también era privada; sólo Albus podía hablar con él vía flu. Empezó a vestirse y se detuvo, dejando la maldita túnica en el piso. No se sentía bien tocándola en ese momento, y de todas formas no se podía ir hasta que Dobby regresara.

Con la habitación cálida y acogedora, no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de acostarse un ratito. Apenas había dormido unas pocas horas, y el edredón se veía tan invitador; parecía que sería suave y terso contra su piel. Dobby le despertaría cuando regresara. Sobre su estómago, relajado, disfruto del aroma de Severus en la almohada. Su cabello seguía largo del hechizo de la noche anterior y se extendió sobre la almohada.  _"Muy agradable"_ , pensó.

—¡¿A qué jodida hora encendiste la chimenea, Snape?! —.

Harry se congeló. La cabeza de alguien estaba en el hogar, pero no podía ver quién, y no se atrevía a girarse. Con su cabello largo, era muy posible que no fuera reconocido.

_"¿Qué demonios hago ahora?"_

Se le ocurrió que esa persona podría entrar a través del fuego si lo deseaba, y él no tenía modo de saber si estaría del lado de la Luz o sería un Mortífago. Fingir que estaba dormido no era la mejor opción, así que tomó su varita y se zambulló en el baño, lanzando un hechizo de cerradura.

El hombre de la chimenea se dio cuenta que el de la cama era demasiado pequeño para ser Severus Snape. Al ver que desaparecía de la vista, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 _"Esto va a ser divertido"_ , pensó. No había pillado a Snape en un enredo desde hacía un buen tiempo.

* * *

En la alta torre donde residía el director, Severus Snape le estaba explicando que nuevamente necesitaba ser sanado, como tantos años atrás. Los ojos azules lucieron cansados mientras Albus regañaba a su niño por no venir antes, determinado a convencer a Severus de su propia valía. El mago más joven ya estaba haciendo un buen trabajo reprendiéndose a sí mismo, murmurando algo sobre quedarse dormido y ser un tonto. Miraba al frente para evitar el contacto visual con el anciano. Albus apartó la venda del corazón de Severus para revelar la herida sanada. Observando la túnica manchada, notó que la sangre estaba casi seca. El brillo regresó a sus cansados ojos. Presionó la venda y le pidió que se sentara. El maestro de Pociones suspiró; era una audiencia cautiva y tendría que escuchar un discurso si deseaba ser sanado. Continuó presionando el vendaje y se sentó en la silla ofrecida.

—Dime por qué estás tan molesto, Severus —pidió con voz suave.

El hombre bajó la vista con incredulidad hacia su túnica manchada de sangre y luego la regresó hasta el anciano.

—Simplemente, estoy enojado conmigo mismo por ponerme en esta situación—.

—¿La situación en la que necesitas pedir ayuda, o la situación que involucra a Harry? —.

Severus abrió los ojos ligeramente.

—Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto —contestó agriamente.

—¿No? —.

—Albus, no estoy de humor para juegos —advirtió, frotando sus sienes, un fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando.

—No son juegos, Severus —replicó el director tranquilamente—. Tal como declaraste, estás molesto contigo mismo por colocarte en esta situación y, aparentemente, por haberte quedado dormido. Lo primero estaba fuera de tu control, así que no vale la pena preocuparse por eso. Lo otro, sin embargo, es un asunto distinto. ¿No tomaste precauciones para no quedarte dormido, tomando en cuenta las consecuencias? —.

—Pensé que lo había hecho —replicó, cortante.

—Muchos años atrás, te disgustaste al descubrir que Vincent no era capaz de curarte. Te sentiste herido, pero después admitiste que estar libre de esa relación era lo mejor, y nunca te arrepentiste—.

—¿Y tú punto es? —replicó con rudeza. Le impresionaba que después de todos esos años Albus todavía recordara el nombre de Vincent, aunque difícilmente lo admitiría. Su propio padre no podía recordarlo ni cuando Severus todavía estaba saliendo con él.

—Mi punto —repitió el anciano, ni un poco molesto por el irrespeto del hombre—. ¿Quizás necesites dormir más? Algunas cosas pasan para bien —recibió un ceño fruncido como respuesta—. ¿Sientes dolor? —.

El ceño de Severus disminuyó ligeramente mientras pensaba en eso por un momento. Había estado tan apurado por buscar a Albus, y alejarse de la decepción provocada por Harry, que ni siquiera había notado que el dolor se había ido. Capturando la cálida sonrisa de Albus y el brillo de travesura en sus ojos, Sev bajó la vista y apartó el vendaje. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La herida había desaparecido, dejando una cicatriz en su lugar, igual que la otra cicatriz de años atrás.

—¿Tú... cómo...? —preguntó, tomando aire.

—Yo no. Ya estabas curado cuando llegaste a mí —afirmó Albus.

* * *

Harry estaba parado en el cuarto de baño de Severus, una mano en el picaporte y la otra en su varita. Se relajó ligeramente al escuchar un chasquido familiar. En efecto, Dobby estaba tocando la puerta, anunciando que había regresado con su capa de invisibilidad. Después de convencerse que el fuego estaba vacío de cabezas extrañas que buscaran a Severus, se aventuró a salir. Al menos parte de él estaba fuera. Dobby observó con impaciencia mientras el brazo derecho de Harry se deslizaba a través de la pequeña abertura. Con un giro de muñeca, la red flu quedó cerrada. Suspirando, el resto de Harry entró a la habitación, aliviado al ver que Dobby estaba sosteniendo su túnica limpia. Estuvo tentado de aceptar la oferta del elfo de ir a servirle.

—¡Ey! —chilló la criatura, y le miró como disculpándose por su reacción—. No esperaba que usted llevara tan poca ropa mientras está en los aposentos personales del Profesor—.

—Oh, sí, bien —murmuró Harry, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba muy vestido—. Es que no había planeado quitarme la túnica hasta estar en mi habitación —mintió.

Dobby confirmó que la costa estaba despejada. Harry pronto estuvo de regreso en la torre Gryffindor. Hermione y Ginny eran las únicas despiertas tan temprano. La mayoría estaba recuperándose de las festividades de la noche anterior. Harry se deslizó dentro al tiempo que se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad.

—¡Perro! —exclamó Ginny al darse cuenta de que todavía vestía la túnica de gala—. ¡Ni siquiera te duchaste! ¿Dónde dormiste anoche? —.

Sobre él, estuvo tentado de contestar.

—¿Quién durmió? —replicó con una sonrisa. Ginny prácticamente chilló.

—¿Qué? ¡Dime con quién estuviste! —exigió.

—¿Parezco el tipo de individuo que besa y cuenta? —.

—Es mejor que no seas esa clase de individuo —interrumpió Hermione—. ¿Vas a ir a desayunar? —.

—Sí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo —contestó, pensando lo que sucedería cuando el efecto de la poción sobre Sev terminara en mitad del desayuno. Apenas podía aguardar a ver cómo se retorcía—. Voy a subir a cambiarme—.

Dio la vuelta y subió escaleras arriba. Las chicas le observaron partir.

—¿Qué crees, tanga o boxers? —preguntó Ginny, revisando el trasero de Harry mientras trepaba las escaleras.

—Podría ser una tanga —comentó Hermione, insegura.

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta con cuidado para evitar despertar a sus compañeros de dormitorio. Se sorprendió de que todas las cortinas estuvieran cerradas; incluso las de la cama de Neville. Habitualmente, Nev era el primero en levantarse. Ignoró el hecho, probablemente era consecuencia de mucha fiesta, y se quitó la túnica, permitiendo que se deslizara hasta el piso.

—Y el ganador es: Bikinis de Satín Negro. ¡Paga, Seamus! —gritó Dean desde su cama.

Harry bajó la cabeza, sacudiéndola con incredulidad. No pudo evitar reír ante las payasadas de sus compañeros. Seamus abrió sus cortinas, mirando a Harry con un ceño fingido.

—Me acabas de costar diez sickles, Harry —se quejó—. Yo había apostado que estarías en cueros. Deberías haber visto a Parvati Patil escupiendo su refresco cuando te inclinaste a recoger el pañuelo de Mione. Una adecuada cantidad de ojos estaban sobre tu trasero la pasada noche, Harry—.

—No creo que me guste la idea de que mis compañeros de cuarto apuesten sobre mi ropa interior, o la falta de ella —se sacudió el trasero antes de ponerse los pantalones.

Dean explicó que las chicas habían comenzado, y él no había podido resistir a la oportunidad de conseguir algo de dinero fácil. Luego les hizo creer que se estaba desmayando, y Ron les gritó que se callaran la boca para poder seguir durmiendo.

—¿Y tú, Neville? —indagó Harry.

El aludido miró alrededor con vergüenza.

—Aposté ocho a que eran bóxer tipo short. Ya sabes, esas cosas largas que llevas cuando juegas quidditch—.

Harry se pavoneo hacia la cama de su amigo.

—Nev, no sabía que notabas esos detalles —bromeó. Neville se puso escarlata—. Ahora sé por qué apretaste mi trasero en la pista de baile —agregó.

Los ojos del otro chico se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Yo no hice eso! —.

—Relájate, Nev, sólo estaba bromeando —el aludido dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se entretuvo en rehuir el contacto visual. Dean y Seamus se echaron a reír y, aparentemente, pensaron que Ron había tenido una buena idea; ambos cerraron sus cortinas una vez más, decidiendo saltarse del desayuno de esa mañana. Harry detuvo a Neville a mitad de las escaleras.

—¿Eres hetero, Nev? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo que a veces noto cosas—.

—¿Cómo mi trasero? —sugirió con tono ligero.

—Sí, eso, y que Ginny también tiene uno lindo—.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lo comprenderás —puso un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Y no dejes que Ron escuche que le estás mirando el trasero a Ginny —advirtió. Neville sacudió la cabeza, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—¿Tú y Neville? —interrogó Ginny cuando los vio caminando juntos. Neville se puso escarlata.

—No, a pesar del hecho de que Nev luce bastante sexy estos días, yo tengo mis miras en otra parte —contestó Harry tranquilamente. Su amigo, todavía con ocho tonos de rojo por el cumplido, decidió tomar la oportunidad para abrirse.

—¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo, Ginny? —la chica tomó el brazo ofrecido y ambos se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry levantó su brazo en un gesto similar.

Hermione lo tomó y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Tú eres mejor que el tipo de individuo que besa y cuenta—susurró mientras caminaban detrás de los otros dos.

 


	33. Levantando Protecciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

—¿Él me curó? —preguntó Severus con incredulidad, mientras miraba embobado la herida ya curada sobre su corazón. Albus sonrió cálidamente.

—Eso parece—.

—Pero, posiblemente, él no podía... —la voz de Severus se apagó, mientras consideraba las implicaciones de que Harry le sanara.

—Sí, posiblemente podía, y lo hizo, dado que estás recuperado. ¿Explicaste a Harry los detalles del hechizo, o el elemento indispensable? —indagó el anciano. El mago más joven negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sólo le dije que tú eras el único que podía curarme—.

—Es agradable saber que no soy el único. ¿Te confesó Harry cuáles son sus sentimientos por ti? —.

—Sólo que desea que nos conozcamos mejor para que nuestra relación tenga una oportunidad. Si me hubiera dicho que me amaba, no le hubiera creído—.

—Pero te ama, o el hechizo de sanación nunca hubiera funcionado—.

Severus reflexionó sobre cómo Harry le había mirado al despertar. Había esperado que el chico arrojara mil excusas por haberse quedado dormido. Lo que más le había molestado era que no se había mostrado avergonzado en absoluto. Por supuesto, ahora sabía el porqué. Harry ya le había sanado y sabía que iba a estar seguro cuando se quedó dormido. Severus se sintió como un tonto. De hecho, se había sentido como tonto toda la mañana. Temprano, por confiar en Harry y quedarse dormido. Ahora, por no haber confiado en él. Demonios. No le entusiasmaba la idea de hablar con Harry; no estaba acostumbrado a tener que disculparse y agradecer en la misma conversación. El dolor de cabeza continuó aumentando.

—¿Me ama? —pensó, y entonces se dio cuenta que lo había expresado en voz alta. Sintió una reconfortante mano en el hombro. Albus todavía estaba sonriendo.

—Ve, quítate esta horrenda túnica y aséate. El desayuno empezará pronto —le guió hacia la chimenea, empujándole hacia la red flu—. Oh, Severus, y confirma una cita para que Harry comience su entrenamiento, para que yo pueda hacer los arreglos necesarios—.

Severus asintió y entró en la chimenea. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, pero decidió no hacerlo en ese momento. Realmente, necesitaba sacarse esa maldita túnica ensangrentada. Al entrar a su habitación, inmediatamente sintió el aire frío. Luego de lanzar un hechizo para calentarla, recordó la petición de Albus. Encendió el fuego, y tomando un pequeño puñado de polvos flu del recipiente que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, lo lanzó al fuego.

—Kieran Donnelly —llamó. Un momento más tarde, apareció la cabeza de un hombre de hirsuto cabello marrón y lo que parecía una barba de tres días.

—Luces como una mierda, Snape —comentó el hombre, y Severus dio un gruñido por respuesta—. ¿Me llamas de parte de Albus? —.

—Sí. Quiere saber qué día te viene bien para empezar el entrenamiento—.

—Hablé con nuestro amigo, dijo que tuviste una muy mala noche. Yo diría que tuvo razón—.

Severus gruñó de nuevo, frotando sus sienes.

>> Pensé que hablaríamos anoche, pero parece que estabas muy ocupado—.

—Al punto, Kieran; tengo que tomar una ducha. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez —dijo Severus sarcasmo.

—Quizás —contestó su amigo, oliendo sus axilas—. Pero tú eres al que llaman 'Cretino Grasiento'—.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —bufó Severus.

—Tú me llamaste, ¿recuerdas? El puto humo de las pociones está volviéndote chiflado—.

Severus sacudió la cabeza. Estaba cansado.

—Te llamaré después para definir los días de entrenamiento —replicó, girándose para ir al baño.

—Hazlo; déjame saber los días que elijas. No me importa cuáles, excepto los jueves. Y también puedes decirme quién es el lindo chico que vi aquí esta mañana—.

Severus giró la cabeza para ver que Kieran le mostraba una sonrisa malvada.

—¿Discúlpame? —de pronto, el Slytherin se sentía muy espabilado.

—Sólo pude verle la espalda, largo cabello, no muy alto. No estás pagando por eso, ¿verdad, Snape? —siseó Kieran, sabiendo que el otro no acostumbraba a hablar sobre su vida sexual. Deseaba descubrir quién era el muchacho, aunque sólo fuera para hostigarle con la información.

—Vete a la mierda, Donnelly —caminó hacia la ducha, intentando olvidar el comentario de su amigo—. De hecho, pago por eso —se quejó para sí mismo.

Así que Kieran vio a Harry. No le reconoció, pero vio a un hombre en mi habitación.

Estaba molesto porque Harry hubiera sido tan descuidado como para encender la chimenea, aunque su mente todavía daba vueltas alrededor del hecho de que él le amara. ¿Él estaría consciente? Aunque deseaba importarle, Sev no estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería. Había disfrutado esta etapa, pero era completamente previsible que, cuando Harry le conociera completamente, se apartara tan lejos como le fuera posible. No querría seguir con él cuando conociera a su yo verdadero, y más sobre su pasado. El amor cambiaba todo. Si Harry le amaba, resultaría herido cuando le conociera. Lo último que deseaba era que el joven saliera herido. ¡Muchacho tonto!

* * *

Harry temía haberle causado serios problemas a Severus al abrir su red flu privada. Dándose cuenta de que lo mejor era contárselo lo antes posible, pidió su lechuza a Hermione para enviarle un mensaje antes del desayuno. Ahora, se sentaban en un extremo casi vacío de la mesa Gryffindor, en el Gran Comedor. Neville y Ginny estaban a pocos puestos de distancia, dejando un espacio para poder conversar en privado. Hermione continuaba pinchándole por estar tan tranquilo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en el hombre de la chimenea de Sev. Eventualmente, intentó conversar, y se sentó alegre por la distracción.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay tan interesante en mi trasero, y por qué la gente hace apuestas sobre eso? —le preguntó a Hermione. Ella rió entre dientes, y el sonido hizo eco en el interior de su copa con jugo de calabaza.

—¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste llevar la túnica de gala utilizando pantalones cortos? Le pregunté a Ron qué ibas a llevar para el baile y él se puso rojo y no me quiso decir. Y pensar que ellos acostumbran a llamarme mojigata —puso los ojos en blanco y Harry se echó a reír—. Bien, Seamus me escuchó y dijo que apostaba a que irías en cueros, y entonces Dean dijo: ¡acepto la apuesta! Lo siguiente que supe fue que los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo. No le presté demasiada atención al asunto hasta que te inclinaste y Patty hizo una escena. Bien, cualquiera diría que ella no se había dado cuenta antes de que tenías un lindo trasero—.

Harry fingió sorprenderse, y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia su trasero, como si no pudiera imaginar que todos se fijaran en él.

—Vamos, Harry, esa mirada no va a funcionar conmigo —dijo Hermione. El chico sonrió—. Quizás puedas usar esa expresión inocente y despistada con algunas personas, pero yo te conozco. Sabes que muchos ojos estuvieron sobre ti toda la noche y te encanta—.

—Sí, pero ¿estaban los ojos de Severus sobre mí? —preguntó, alzando la vista hacia la mesa principal. Sólo la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick habían llegado temprano. Revisó su reloj, anticipando la hora en que la poción de Severus dejaría de hacer efecto.

Hermione se inclinó más cerca de su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? Obviamente, no dormiste mucho anoche. No vas a hacerme esperar hasta nuestra 'cita' de la noche, ¿verdad? Vamos a seguir teniendo nuestras reuniones, aunque dejemos la escuela, ¿cierto? —preguntó con entusiasmo. Harry le aseguró que lo harían—. Oh, eso me recuerda algo. Como Premio Anual hice un anuncio a los de séptimo anoche. McGonagall se reunirá con nosotros en la sala común después del almuerzo, para hablar sobre la ceremonia y esas cosas. Supongo que nos dirá cómo y dónde caminar, y qué hacer al tomar nuestro diploma, y de las fotografías y todo eso. Es sobre eso. Pensé que era mejor hacer el enuncio mientras la mayoría de los de la clase todavía estaban sobrios. Juraría que la mitad de ellos no lo recuerdan—.

—¿Por qué estás tan animada esta mañana? Te vi beber unas cuantas anoche —indagó Harry, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba en muy buena forma, considerando las resacas que le había visto en el pasado.

—Cierto profesor de Pociones me envió un pequeño obsequio por ayudarle con unas pocas cosas —explicó, recordando el vial anónimo que había recibido con poción contra la resaca, y con una nota que decía:  _Gracias por su ayuda. Disfrute su celebración._  No tenía firma, pero ella había reconocido la letra, y le gustaba que él ni siquiera le hubiera dicho qué contenía el recipiente, confiando en que ella fuera lo bastante inteligente como para averiguarlo—. ¿Severus descubrió que fuiste tú quien sugirió al profesor Flitwick que él mirara tu proyecto de pensadero para que viera lo equivocado que estaba? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, negando con la cabeza. Había funcionado perfectamente. Fue una manera brillante de mostrarle que él no había sido criado como Severus podía suponer, sin tener que soltarlo todo frente al hombre.

>> Ten cuidado, Harry; estás mostrando tu lado Slytherin—.

Rápidamente, el joven llevó una mano a su pecho como si estuviera expuesto. Le contó a Hermione sobre el baile y el beso, quejándose de que ambos habían sido muy cortos. No le habló sobre el festín de besuqueos que había tenido con un Severos insensible, y ella supo que se estaba guardando algo.

—En realidad, no sucedió mucho más, pero siento que... No sé, es como si, de cierta forma, fuera algo demasiado privado—.

Hermione sonrió.

—Te estás enamorando de él. Era fácil contarme cada jugoso detalle cuando los chicos no te importaban, pero ahora te importa. Estoy muy feliz por ti —le abrazó—. Simplemente sé que, de algún modo, esto va a funcionar—.

—¿Tú amas a Ron? —le preguntó serenamente.

Ella asintió lentamente, una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí—.

—¿No será difícil cuando estés en la escuela y él en su entrenamiento de auror? —.

—Sí, pero lo manejaremos. Ser capaces de asumir los desafíos y superarlos es parte del trabajo que tienes que hacer con tu pareja en función de la relación—.

—¿Cómo consigues ser tan lista? —bromeó.

—En realidad, lo aprendí de la señora Weasley. Si alguien sabe de cambios es esa mujer —replicó, pensando en la última explosión que los gemelos habían provocado. Harry sonrió, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en Severus. ¿Él descubriría el amor? ¿Lo sabría cuando lo hiciera?  _"¿Cómo sabemos si es realmente amor?"_ , reflexionó para sí mismo.

* * *

En ese momento, el hombre en quien Harry estaba pensando salía de la ducha. Alcanzó la toalla que estaba colgada en un gancho tras la puerta, sólo que estaba húmeda. Al darse cuenta de que Harry debía haberla usado, la subió hasta su pecho, inhalando el aroma que allí permanecía. De repente, se sintió agradecido a la poción que estaba evitando que se excitara, mientras acariciaba la idea del joven en su propia ducha. ¿Qué era esto de Harry y las duchas?

Vestido y listo para dejar sus aposentos rumbo al Gran Comedor, salió de su habitación para encontrarse con una lechuza desconocida, con una carta a remolque. Leyó la disculpa que Harry le había enviado.

> _Severus_
> 
> _Esta mañana, mientras aguardaba el regreso de Dobby, encendí el fuego._
> 
> _Apareció la cabeza de un hombre, llamándote. Lamento haber hecho algo tan descuidado, pero estaba seguro de que habías dicho que la red flu de tu habitación era privada._
> 
> _Por favor, discúlpame; estoy realmente preocupado por haber puesto en peligro tu confianza en mí, pero aún más ante la idea de haber hecho peligrar tu seguridad. No tengo idea de quién era el hombre que estaba en la chimenea, pero estoy muy seguro de que no me reconoció. Espero no haberte ocasionado demasiados problemas_
> 
> _H_

Le había dicho a Harry que la red flu de su dormitorio era privada. Fue insensato por parte del Gryffindor pensar que Albus sería la única persona a quien permitiría el acceso. Kieran iba a ser despiadado con esa información. Y ahora que lo pensaba, también Albus. No había planeado que el anciano averiguara que Harry había estado en sus aposentos, pero alguien le había sanado mientras dormía, y no muchos cualificaban para el trabajo. Reflexionó por un momento sobre Kieran. A pesar del hecho de que todavía le llamaba Snape, se conocían desde hacía tiempo. Esto era irrelevante, pensó, ya que Kieran había estado en una misión la noche anterior y no pudo cambiar las locaciones con seguridad. Cuando lo mencionó, Kieran ganó información sobre la reunión donde Severus fuera castigado, pero también supo que Albus estaba en Hogwarts para curarle.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había llegado al Gran Comedor. Apenas unos estudiantes dispersos estaban desayunando luego de las actividades de la noche anterior. Harry y Hermione eran fáciles de divisar en la mesa Gryffindor. El chico mantenía un rostro impasible, pero jugueteaba con su copa. Hermione se veía particularmente animada, confirmándole a Severus que había recibido su regalo de agradecimiento, y lo había identificado como poción contra la resaca.

Harry miraba hacia la mesa principal con frecuencia, para verificar si Severus lucía especialmente irritado. Estaba preocupado de que su error con el extraño de la chimenea hubiera puesto de mal humor al Profesor. Chequeando nuevamente su reloj, tomó algo de fruta del recipiente. Habló con Hermione acerca de nada en particular, mientras mordía un melocotón maduro, limpiando el jugo que cayó por su barbilla con el dorso de su mano, y lamiéndose los labios. Tenía la esperanza de que Sev le estuviera mirando, pero rehusaba mirar nuevamente hacia la mesa principal para no delatarse.

—Mione, observa a Severus por mí, y dime que está haciendo —pidió, mirando nuevamente su reloj—. Cualquier movimiento que haga—.

—¿No será demasiado obvio si me ve observándole?

—No si mido el tiempo correctamente —contestó, verificando nuevamente su reloj y eligiendo una nueva fruta.

Ella observó, esperando ver algo más que un Severus luciendo enojado, pero no estaba segura de qué buscar, dado que Harry no había sido específico. Había declarado que no era seguro hablar de ello en el Gran Comedor, pero Hermione sabía que eso era una cortina de humo. Pensó que él estaba siendo cortés y no presionó para obtener más información.

—Umm, ¿estar moviéndose en la silla cuenta? —preguntó. Harry reprimió una sonrisa y luchó contra la urgencia de mirar al hombre.

—Espera —dijo enigmáticamente—. Dime cuando creas que va a mirar hacia aquí —se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, permitiendo una buena vista, aunque había muy pocos estudiantes alrededor para que le impidieran a Severus observarle.

—Un minuto, parece como si estuviera mirando de una mesa a la siguiente. Se está moviendo de nuevo en su silla —Hermione bajó la cabeza; pese a lo que Harry había dicho, no quería seguir mirando fijamente al Profesor—. Probablemente, él está mirando ahora, al menos hacia nuestra mesa—.

Harry terminó de pelar lentamente una banana, justo antes de metérsela hasta el fondo de su garganta.

La cabeza de Hermione de alzó ante el estruendo de la porcelana de china producido cuando Severus, al buscar a tientas su copa, volcó su plato y varios utensilios más, provocando una completa conmoción.

Harry alzó la cabeza a tiempo de ver un vaso de agua cayendo en el regazo del hombre, preguntándose si habría sido accidental o para ayudar a aliviar la actual condición de profesor de Pociones.

Severus había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que había olvidado que la poción dejaría de funcionar alrededor de esa hora. Eso fue hasta que observó a Harry chequeando su reloj por cuarta vez durante el desayuno. Su plan era permanecer irritado pensando en Harry y en cuál sería su reacción cuando descubriera que su profesor de Pociones tenía un terrible pasado que él no podría ignorar. Esto funcionó por un rato. Al sentir un ligero cosquilleo, Severus supo que la poción había abandonado su sistema, pero él era un hombre controlado y podía manejarlo. Luego, Harry se lamió los labios. Sev quería ser el melocotón, escuchar los gemidos de pasión que estaba seguro el joven estaba emitiendo, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro en ese momento. Se maldijo a si mismo por tomar la poción en primer lugar, mientras sentía cómo la sangre fluía hacia el sur. Observar a las chicas de la mesa Slytherin alivió su problema ligeramente, la mayoría eran muy poco atractivas, y del sexo equivocado para su gusto. Hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero sus traicioneros ojos viajaron hasta la mesa Gryffindor... ¡Oh, Merlín, él no estaba haciendo eso con una banana! Tomó una copa en un intento por ocultar su expresión impactada, pero la base estaba bajo el canto de su plato y lo volcó, con el cuchillo y el tenedor repiqueteando ruidosamente.

Severus miró furioso a los estudiantes. Se escucharon unas cuantas risas, la mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo, que se sentían seguros ahora que las clases habían terminado para ellos. Albus sonrió en su dirección. El maestro de Pociones giró el rostro para no tener que ver el maldito brillo en los ojos del anciano. Desafortunadamente, en lugar del director, su mirada fue atrapada por la instructora de Vuelo. Sus labios se apretaron al verla.

—¿Ésa es tu manera de llamar la atención? —preguntó Hooch, sonriéndole mientras él recuperaba la compostura.

—Quería ver si la distracción era suficiente como para verter una poción en tu jugo de calabaza sin que lo notaras —replicó secamente.

Ella supo que estaba blufeando para cubrir su vergüenza. Seguramente el jugo era una bebida segura. Sólo que ella ya no estaba particularmente sedienta.

* * *

A medida que el día avanzaba, Ron despertó eventualmente y se reunió con sus amigos. Harry tenía la misión de comprar comida para llevarla a su nueva casa, para tener algo preparado para ofrecer a sus invitados cuando lanzaran las protecciones el fin de semana. Hermione reviso su libro Tradiciones y Cultura de la Comunidad Mágica, explicándole lo que se esperaba en la ceremonia. Un orgulloso Ron, que estaba emocionado ante el hecho de que su padre hubiera sido invitado a participar en el levantamiento de protecciones para el nuevo hogar de Harry, estaba escuchando atentamente los detalles del evento.

Los tres estaban acomodando algunas cosas alrededor de casa de Harry. En realidad, dos estaban acomodando cosas mientras Ron estaba sentado en la cocina, con las piernas estiradas sobre una pequeña mesa, mientras Harry y Hermione organizaban los alimentos. La chica dejó escapar un grito de frustración cuando se tropezó con los pies de su novio por tercera vez.

—Ya que no ayudas, ¿no podrías quedarte fuera del camino al menos? —gritó, con los ojos relampagueando y las manos cerradas en puños. De inmediato, Ron encogió las rodillas para sacar sus pies de en medio. Hermione había estado muy temperamental las últimas semanas, con la graduación acercándose rápidamente. Muchas de las chicas en los pasillos habían estado abrazándose y llorando porque su tiempo en Hogwarts llegaba a su fin. Generalmente, Harry y Ron se encogían de hombros y esquivaban la masa emocional cuando se cruzaban con ella.

—Oh, déjame en paz. Yo no conseguí una cura esta mañana. Si hubiera sabido que Snape iba a ser agradable y dar un regalo de agradecimiento, le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas sobre Harry yo mismo —gimió Ron, todavía sufriendo con la resaca.

—Bueno, pues debiste ofrecerte como lo hice yo —replicó, y continuo antes que él pudiera interponer el comentario que ella vio se estaba formando en sus labios—. Yo no lo hice por lo que podía ganar de ello, sino porque me sentía feliz de ayudar—.

Harry sonrió ante el intercambió de sus amigos, y continuó lavando los productos que habían traído. Levantó la vista hacia la ventana al notar un destello blanco, abajo en el césped. Era el gato del casero, persiguiendo algo en los jardines. Esos jardines apenas tenían mantenimiento. Las veredas no estaban despejadas, y parecía como si las plantas crecieran en todas direcciones. Las malas hierbas habían crecido entre las matas y estaban ahogando a algunos vegetales. Parecía como si alguien hubiera hecho un montón de cosas para empezar un jardín y luego lo hubiera abandonado. Tendría que ver qué sucedía, esperando conseguir algo de información sin insultar la técnica del jardinero.

El resto del día y la mitad del siguiente pasaron rápidamente. Antes de darse cuenta, Harry estaba de regreso en su nuevo hogar, con los hombres que había invitado para su primera Ceremonia de Protección. Filius Flitwick y Albus fueron los primeros en llegar; Harry se sorprendió al ver que ambos portaban regalos. Había estado tan preocupado por los detalles de la ceremonia y la comida que iba a ofrecer, que no había revisado la sección del libro donde se explicaba lo que se hacía típicamente, o lo que se esperaba de las personas a quienes se pedía participar. Albus notó la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, y le explicó que cuando una persona era invitada a añadir su toque personal a unas protecciones, se acostumbraba que llevara un regalo que también le representara personalmente; aprendió después que los obsequios no estaban envueltos porque se consideraba descortés entrar algo oculto a un hogar sin protecciones. Filius le presentó un nuevo juego de ajedrez, completado con un libro titulado Cómo Encantar a tus Hombres, y Otros Consejos Útiles para el Ajedrez. Harry rió entre dientes ante el título, y agradeció a Filius.

Antes que el joven pudiera ver lo que Albus traía, un sonido distintivo anunció la llegada de Severus Snape y Arthur Weasley. Habiendo arribado virtualmente al mismo tiempo que Arthur, Severus fue tomado por sorpresa al verse inundado por una gran cantidad de tela que casi le golpeó.

—Oh, hola, Severus, perdona —se disculpó Arthur cuando el Slytherin encontró su cara llena de mantas, sábanas, o lo que fuera esa cosa enorme que estaba transportando—. Hola, Harry; que bueno verte tan bien. Molly insistió en que trajera esto hoy. Quería que te sintieras cálido y seguro en tu nuevo hogar. Me atrevería a decir que ella está trabajando en esta cosa desde... bien, desde que aceptó que no te podría convencer para que vivieras con nosotros —explicó con una sonrisa radiante.

De hecho, Molly había empezado la cobija cuando supo que Harry tendría que vivir con sus graves heridas, que fue por el tiempo en que Dumbledore se convirtió en su guardián legal.

>> Hola, Albus. Lindo día para lanzar protecciones, ¿verdad? —.

—Un día encantador —contestó el anciano, alegre.

Severus murmuró algo, pero nadie pareció entenderle.

—¿Quién es el cuarto elegido para tu ceremonia, Harry? —preguntó el señor Weasley, pensando que tendrían que esperar a alguien más. El joven, avergonzado por sus malos modales como anfitrión, comenzó las presentaciones.

—Lo lamento, pensé que usted y el profesor Flitwick ya se conocían —se disculpó.

Filius y Arthur rieron. Albus rió entre dientes. El más joven de los presentes miró alrededor para averiguar la causa de la repentina diversión. Sev, tan impasible como siempre, no ayudó.

—No te vi ahí abajo, Fil —rió Arthur, mientras alzaba la cobija lo suficiente como para ver al diminuto mago parado frente a él.

Harry se encaminó a su habitación para colocar la cobija en la cama. Cuando regresó, el señor Weasley le entregó una pequeña caja adornada. Era para la repisa de la chimenea, y estaba llena de polvos flu.

—Esto es de mi parte, Harry. Es mi manera de decirte que siempre serás bienvenido en nuestro hogar —declaró, esperando que su regalo fuera satisfactorio.

Harry le agradeció efusivamente, colocando la cajita sobre la repisa. Pensó que era la primera vez que recibía un regalo del hombre. En los pasados siete años, todos los regalos de la familia eran hechos o cocinados por la señora Weasley. Sonrió, trazando con un dedo el relieve, agradeciendo en silencio a la familia que casi le había adoptado. Severus le observó atentamente, y su enfado disminuyó ligeramente.

El maestro de Pociones colocó un juego nuevo de pesas sobre una mesa, junto al obsequio de Albus, sin decir ni una palabra. Ahora, Harry estaba diciéndole a Dumbledore que había empezado a tomar medidas para mostrar los cinco puntos de la habitación que necesitaban protecciones.

Albus movió su mano ante él, interrumpiéndole. Sacó una gran piedra redonda de una bolsa que nadie había visto llevar al anciano. Parecía una especie de reloj de sol, pero en lugar de la esfera tenía un prisma sobresaliendo del centro. Filius convocó una pequeña mesa para que Albus colocara la piedra.

—Si gustas, Arthur —ofreció el director.

Harry observó con interés mientras el amigo de su padre lanzaba un hechizo, haciendo que el techo pareciera tener un enorme agujero, permitiendo que la luz del sol saturara la habitación. Mientras el sol brillaba en el recinto, en prisma reflejó varios colores en las paredes que les rodeaban. Dumbledore prestó poca atención a los pequeños puntos de color en la pared, pero sí tomó nota de los cinco haces de luz que salían desde el centro. Filius agitó su varita, y parecía que nada había sucedido, hasta que Albus cubrió la piedra con ropa, haciendo que los pequeños reflejos de luz desaparecieran y dejando solamente los cinco grandes haces de luz extendiéndose a través de las habitaciones. El hechizo que había lanzado Filius no sólo mantenía los cinco haces brillando, sino que el brillo atravesaba las paredes, de forma que, si se entraba en la siguiente habitación, la luz todavía podría ser vista golpeando hasta la pared del fondo.

>> Necesitaremos algo de espacio aquí. Arthur, puedes empujar el sofá un poco hacia atrás, mientras Severus y Harry llevan esta mesa a la otra habitación —dirigió el anciano. Le explicó a Harry que era preferible que no utilizaran magia para mover la mesa una vez que el proceso había comenzado, reservando toda su fuerza mágica para la Ceremonia de Protección. El joven comprendió, aunque aún se preguntaba si el director no les estaría dando oportunidad de estar un momento a solas. En silencio, Severus tomó un extremo de la mesa, mientras Harry aferraba el otro. El muchacho asintió para indicar que estaba listo, y ambos alzaron la mesa. El Gryffindor no tuvo problemas ya que estaba bastante en forma, y notó que Severus elevaba su extremo rápidamente y sin esfuerzo aparente. Su mente vagó hacia los tiempos en que el Profesor, siendo un adolescente, podía levantarle con facilidad para llevarle a la cama. Eso le había sucedido cada vez que veía la evidencia del poderío de Severus. Estuvo tentado a hacer un comentario sobre la rapidez con que había conseguido tenerle en su dormitorio, pero recordó que el hombre había estado bastante malhumorado el último día, y que no había hablado con él para disculparse por el incidente de la chimenea.

—Severus, lamento haber hecho algo tan estúpido como encender la chimenea. Pensé que habías dicho que era privada —se disculpó Harry, apresurando las palabras para conseguir exponer todo antes que pasara demasiado tiempo—. Has estado muy enojado desde entonces, e imagino que es porque yo te ocasioné un montón de problemas —declaró, abatido.

—Yo dije que la red flu era privada. ¿Asumiste que Albus era la única persona lo bastante cercana a mí como para permitirle el acceso? —Severus sonrió mientras observaba las diferentes emociones que cruzaban el rostro del muchacho.

Harry se paró en silencio, procesando lo que el hombre acababa de decir. Sí, había pensado que Albus sería el único. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Era un amigo? ¿Un amante? No se le había ocurrido que era posible que Severus tuviera un amante antes de las vacaciones en que estuvieron juntos. No, no podía ser, se dijo. Severus nunca le hubiera besado en el almacén, ni le hubiera permitido tantas libertades la noche que había sido herido. Por tranquilizadores que fueran dichos recuerdos, no podía evitar pensar en que había una posibilidad real de que el hombre de la chimenea hubiera sido una vez su amante. ¿Alguien más querría a Severus? Le asustaba que pudieran evitar que tuviera a Sev si alguien más conocía sus deseos. Nunca dejes que vean que te estás divirtiendo.

Severus había estado muy entretenido al ver las emociones que se mostraban tan claramente en el rostro juvenil, pero lo único que quería era que fuera más cuidadoso en el futuro; le perturbó cuando la expresión del rostro se tornó en culpa y aflicción.

—Soporté una situación ridículamente embarazosa por tus acciones, pero te aseguró que no se hizo gran daño —no había pensado dejarle en paz tan rápido, pero no le gustaba la expresión del rostro del muchacho. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

—¿Estás enojado por algo más entonces? —.

Negó con la cabeza. Había estado enojado, pero no podía decir que fuera con Harry, sino principalmente consigo mismo por no ser una mejor persona ahora que el joven se había enamorado de él. Él merecía algo mejor. Con un suspiro, se resignó al hecho de que su enojo, sin explicación para Harry, no tenía sentido; no servía a ningún propósito. Eventualmente, el Gryffindor le conocería mejor, y él tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias cuando eso sucediera.

—No, no estoy enojado contigo —replicó hoscamente.

Harry sonrió ampliamente; era lo único que podía hacer para evitar lanzarse en los brazos del hombre. Dejó un casto beso en los labios de Sev antes de caminar confiado de regreso al salón.

Albus le observó emerger de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa.

 


	34. Actividades Subrepticias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Albus continuó cantando los hechizos antiguos para colocar las protecciones en el hogar de Harry. Los otros cuatro hombres coreaban sus palabras, fortaleciendo las defensas. Los magos estaban ubicados en los puntos más distantes de la casa, cada quien, en uno de los cinco puntos, donde los rayos de luz les aseguraban estar en el área correcta. Después de varios minutos, los cánticos se detuvieron abruptamente. Harry se había sentido preocupado por no saber cuándo detenerse, y ser el único que siguiera recitando el hechizo. Albus le había asegurado que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que sabría instintivamente cuándo parar. El chico se preocupó de todas formas, pero aparentemente por nada, ya que todo estaba saliendo bien. 

En silencio, los cinco caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación principal, mientras las luces continuaban iluminándoles y guiándoles hacia sus lugares respectivos. Luego de un asentimiento de Filius, un nuevo cántico comenzó. Las protecciones se estaban levantando apropiadamente. Harry escuchó las palabras; pudo oír cada voz individualmente. La rica voz de barítono de Severus reverberaba a través de él. Concentrado en cada sílaba enunciada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su obsesión con la voz de Sev, pues tenía su mente enfocada en las palabras que estaban siendo dichas, y así consolidando las Protecciones que estaban siendo construidas.

Con los magos más poderosos de Hogwarts trabajando en las defensas, Albus anticipaba grandes resultados. Arthur se preocupaba por Harry como si fuera un miembro de su familia; ese profundo cariño lograba que su fuerza mágica estuviera a la altura del poder de los otros tres magos. Podían sentir como las defensas estaba ubicándose en su lugar mientras la magia fluía a través de la casa. Habiendo iniciado la ceremonia, y siendo el poderoso mago que era, Albus podía ver los filamentos de magia entretejiéndose para formar una poderosa barrera. Continuó la invocación, observando los hilos de magia de varios colores uniéndose.

Se sentía complacido al ver que la porción de la onda proveniente de la varita de Harry era, de hecho, muy brillante. El joven sería un mago muy fuerte cuando desarrollara todo su poder, y si se guiaba por lo que indicaba su porción de las protecciones, un día incluso podría superar las habilidades mágicas del propio Albus. Faltaba mucho para eso, dado que el anciano había tenido ciento cuarenta años más para perfeccionar su arte, pero, eventualmente...

Igual que antes, el cántico se detuvo abruptamente; la ceremonia casi se había completado. La última etapa era lanzar los hechizos anti apariciones. Harry y su guardián, Albus, habían conversado sobre la ceremonia la semana anterior y acordado que el director grabaría su firma mágica en las protecciones, permitiéndole aparecer directamente en el apartamento. Era costumbre que las brujas y magos que participaban en la ceremonia salieran del círculo durante esta etapa, pues sería grosero asumir que tenían tal honor.

Los cinco magos dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar sus manos y hacer un círculo. La mano izquierda de Harry aferraba la derecha de Severus. Estaba muy caliente luego de haber lanzado los hechizos, o quizás sólo fuera imaginación del Gryffindor. El hombre le hacía sentir cálido todo el tiempo. Con gran esfuerzo, dejó de pensar en su deseo de sentir el calor de Sev y se concentró en los hechizos de anti aparición. Fue el hechizo más corto de todos, y el joven de ojos verdes sintió que Arthur apretaba su mano antes de soltarla y retroceder.

Filius, quien estaba entre Arthur y Albus, también retrocedió fuera del círculo. Severus soltó su mano de Albus, pero se encontró con que Harry le estaba aferrando con fuerza. Le miró, buscando confirmación, inseguro de si el muchacho sabía lo que eso significaba. Harry no encontró su mirada, pero se acercó a Albus para cerrar el círculo.

El director, por su parte, no parecía ni mínimamente sorprendido de que Harry no dejara ir a Severus durante el proceso, lo que permitiría a los tres la posibilidad de aparecerse directamente en el hogar del Gryffindor. Si los otros dos hombres se sorprendieron, no lo mencionaron. Filius había comenzado a sumar dos más dos semanas atrás, pero había guardado silencio. Recordaba la mañana en que el Slytherin se vio hecho polvo, y luego, cuando terminaron las vacaciones y eran adultos de nuevo, recordó las preferencias sexuales de su compañero de trabajo. Fue el berrinche de Severus después de las vacaciones lo que le convenció que algo tenía que ver con Harry. Arthur, simplemente asumió que era el lugar de Severus en la Orden y su puesto como espía lo que le había ganado ese derecho.

Habiendo lanzado más magia en una hora que en todo el mes último, la mano de Harry estaba caliente y prácticamente vibrante, pero aún así extrañó la calidez de la mano de Severus en la suya cuando terminaron con la ceremonia. Se sintió repentinamente agradecido por la elección de la comida de esa tarde. Dado que era un agradable día de verano, había pensado servir alimentos ligeros, nada demasiado pesado, quizás unos emparedados, sopa fría de papa y fruta. Pero Hermione tenía otros planes. Había leído en el capítulo correspondiente a ese aspecto, que los alimentos usualmente servidos eran justo lo opuesto. Abundantes platos con sustancia; en otras palabras, comida casera. Harry había argumentado que eso sólo era una guía, y que podía servir lo que quisiera como anfitrión, pero ella había insistido en que casi siempre había una razón para todas las cosas, incluso si no podían verla en ese momento.

Tenía que admitir que ella había tenido razón. Participar en una Ceremonia de Protección era exigente; tomaba mucha energía mágica. Lo único que deseaba era lanzarse sobre el almuerzo que había preparado y comérselo todo, y al demonio los invitados. Una mano gentil apretando su antebrazo interrumpió su deliberación sobre la comida. Albus le estaba diciendo algo, pero había perdido sus primeras palabras, ¿o eran frases? Un vial claro fue colocado en sus manos y Harry tomó un pequeño sorbo según indicación de su sabio guardián.

—Esto ayudará a que recuperes parte de tu energía mágica —informó Albus, quitándole el corcho al frasquito. Harry miró alrededor de la habitación; Severus y Arthur estaban entrando en ese momento, trayendo de vuelta la mesa que había sido retirada antes.

 _"¿Cuándo salieron de aquí?"_ , se preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

Albus rió entre dientes.

>> Cuando tengas más experiencia con tu magia, Harry, no te sentirás tan drenado luego de un ejercicio como el de hoy —le explicó.

—¿Todo bien ahí, Harry? —preguntó Arthur alegremente, mientras colocaba la mesa frente a él. Severus hizo una mueca mientras el joven sacudía la cabeza para despejarse. Se sentía como un niño rodeado de magos adultos que habían hecho esto muchas veces. De hecho, era casi un niño entre ellos, puro nunca lo había sentido de esa manera hasta ahora. Albus le dio el vial para que lo guardara, en caso de que lo necesitara en el futuro. Lo que fuera que contenía, estaba funcionando. Se sentía más él mientras su energía comenzaba a reponerse. Rápidamente, se dirigió a la cocina a disponer el almuerzo para sus hambrientos invitados. Los cuatro magos mayores disfrutaron de una copa de vino en la salita mientras Harry organizaba los detalles de último minuto.

Severus escuchaba la conversación, interviniendo ocasionalmente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo observaba. Notaba a Arthur absolutamente relajado, sentado a su lado en el sofá, y a Albus ofreciendo una mano a Filius, que se esforzaba –inútilmente– por subirse al sofá de dos plazas. Mayormente, observaba a Harry. Severus había elegido ese puesto por su ubicación. Estaba frente a los demás, pero también tenía una buena vista de la cocina detrás de ellos. Había sido un tiempo difícil para ambos desde las vacaciones. Él mismo había sido un incordio, y Harry parecía haber regresado a ser el chico tímido de los primeros años. No había sido sino hasta los últimos días cuando el joven mago había regresado a su serenidad habitual. Ahora, se movía por la cocina relajado, sacando panecillos calientes del horno y vertiendo bebidas en las jarras. Era nuevamente el chico confiado que conoció en las vacaciones.

Vestía una túnica casual color azul pizarra, su cabello nuevamente corto, tal como estaba antes de la fiesta. Tenía que admitir que lo prefería con ropa muggle, mostraba mejor su figura que esa túnica. Los demás hombres estaban mejor vestidos para la ocasión –nada formal, por supuesto– pero con túnicas apropiadas para una agradable cena fuera de casa. Harry se comportaba como el anfitrión tradicional en una Ceremonia de Protección. Severus estaba impresionado con el conocimiento del Gryffindor sobre lo que tenía que hacer, la comida que debía servir. Excepto por le elección de su vestuario. Pensaba que era poco probable que poseyera muchas túnicas. La mayoría del día la pasaba con la túnica escolar, y llevaba ropa muggle cuando no estaba en clases. Lo más probable era que sus pocas túnicas fueran de estilo casual, con excepción de la prenda de gala azul oscuro que había lucido el día de la fiesta.

Los pensamientos de Harry sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo en dicha túnica formal habían hecho que cambiara su posición en el sofá. Oh, cuán persistente había sido, intentando que él despertara. Su risa ante el recuerdo de Harry luchando contra la poción para conseguir excitarle le había ganado las miradas curiosas de Arthur y Filius. El alto y oscuro hombre no dio una pista. Ellos le conocían lo suficiente como para no preguntar, sabiendo que no obtendrían respuesta. Albus dio un sorbo a su vino, ocultando su sonrisa de 'te lo dije'.

Los profundos ojos de obsidiana vagaron por la habitación, apreciando la decoración. Tenía que dejar de observar a Harry, dado que Albus se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba centrada su atención y se veía demasiado engreído para el gusto de Severus. Por no mencionar que, si continuaba mirando a Harry, no sería capaz de controlar la dureza que amenazaba hacer una tienda de campaña en su túnica. Desgraciadamente, la decoración no hizo mucho por apartar se mente del delicioso cuerpo de Harry. La vivienda era bastante básica y sencilla. Las salita de estar tenía el sofá en que estaba sentado y otro más a juego. Ambos estaban tapizados en un patrón tan gastado que era difícil distinguir si se trataba de estampado de cachemira o una impresión floral. La mesita de centro también lucía bastante usada. La repisa de la chimenea estaba desnuda, con excepción de la cajita de polvos flu que Arthur había regalado a Harry. Severus estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle regalado un juego de pesas para pociones. Se había pensado aparecer en una tienda italiana que le encantaba, para adquirir una botella de aceite de oliva extra virgen como regalo. Siempre regalaba eso en las Ceremonias de Protección. Debía ser algo que le representara, y su amor por la cocina hacía de éste el obsequio perfecto; pero esa mañana todavía estaba inmerso en su enojo. La última cosa en la que quería pensar era en la virginidad; ni siquiera la del aceite de oliva.

Había captado la mirada que Albus le había lanzado cuando había llegado con las pesas. La razón de que Severus hubiera sido invitado a varias ceremonias de protección era que las dirigía el anciano. Cuando las parejas de familia muggle se casaban, no tenían parientes mágicos para invitar a la ceremonia. Habitualmente, le pedían ayuda a Albus, y él siempre seleccionaba a Severus como uno de los otros cuatro. El maestro de Pociones pensaba que era la forma que tenía el mago mayor para hacerle salir de sus mazmorras e incursionar en escenarios sociales que no tuvieran que ver con Mortífagos.

El almuerzo era espléndido. Harry se había superado a sí mismo. Sirvió ensalada, estofado de carne con panecillos, empanada del pastor *, maíz en mazorca, y espárragos. Los hombres comieron con gusto, hambrientos luego del desgaste mágico. Harry noto que, a pesar de su entusiasmo, todos ellos siguieron la etiqueta apropiada. Tía Petunia siempre había sido estricta sobre los modales correctos en la mesa, pero luego de pasar la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts, rodeado de compañeros de clase, era fácil deslizarse hacia los malos hábitos. Rápidamente, colocó la servilleta sobre su regazo, luego de notar que Albus hacía lo mismo.

Sintiéndose casi a punto de explotar, Harry agradeció su decisión de preparar un postre ligero. Un gran plato con fruta y chocolate fue colocado en la mesa. Había querido servir algo que sabía que a Sev le gustaba. El plato tenía rodajas delgadas de dos clases de melón, grandes fresas maduras, y un surtido de trufas de chocolate por el borde. Harry no se perdió la expresión de deleite en el rostro de Severus, aunque había sido efímera. Arthur le felicitó por el maravilloso almuerzo, prometiendo cantar sus alabanzas a Molly cuando regresara a casa. Filius no podía alcanzarlos, así que convocó varias piezas de fruta hasta su plato de manera impecable. Harry, inseguro de si debía levantar su tajada de melón o usar un cuchillo, se metió una trufa en la boca hasta ver a los otros comer.

Filius cortó su fruta, pero eso podía ser porque no podía meterlo en su boca de otra forma. Severus, siempre ecuánime y circunspecto, cortó su melón antes de colocar pequeñas piezas en su boca. Albus, por su parte, había mordido directamente del centro de la tajada del melón. Se veía como si tuviera una gran sonrisa verde en si rostro. Decidiéndose por las maneras apropiadas, se acomodaba en su asiento cuando sintió una pierna que rozaba contra la suya. Se dijo a sí mismo que había sido un accidente hasta que sucedió de nuevo. Severus apenas había mirado en su dirección, excepto cuando la conversación había requerido su atención. Harry apenas podía mantener sus ojos apartados del alto, oscuro y sexy hombre mientras se enfocaba en una trufa. Albus estaba emocionado al observar como Severus disfrutaba del postre. No tenía idea de cuánto estaba disfrutándolo en realidad.

—¿Algún nieto en camino, Arthur? —preguntó Severus. Era inusual que él hiciera al señor Weasley preguntas personales; Harry se preguntó el porqué del repentino interés.

—No, todavía tienen que casarse. Al parecer, Ron y Hermione serán nuestra primera apuesta, si como esperamos él le propone matrimonio cuando termine su entrenamiento de Auror—.

Severus asintió con una sonrisa. Ahora, Harry tenía mucha curiosidad, pero sus pensamientos se vieron frustrados por las acciones de Sev una vez más. El Gryffindor observó con interés como unos dedos largos y delgados levantaban la fresa más grande del plato. Mientras la colosal fruta entraba en la boca del Profesor, el joven pudo ver la lengua deslizarse hacia fuera para lamer la base justo antes de morderla; rojas gotas se deslizaron por su barbilla. Harry estaba seguro de que vería la lengua de nuevo, lamiendo el jugo. Ciertamente, eso sería su perdición. Pero Severus nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, y, educadamente, frotó su pañuelo contra su barbilla para limpiar las ofensivas gotas rojas.

Al principio, Harry no notó que cuando Severus colocó la servilleta en su regazo, su mano no regresó a la mesa. En vez de eso, la mantuvo sobre su pierna, que ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de la de Harry. El joven estaba empezando a desear llevar pantalones bajo la túnica, para mantener las cosas bajo control, pero Hermione había insistido en que debía mantener las tradiciones y llevar la túnica mágica como se suponía que debía ser usada. Ella había leído que la ropa suelta permitía que la magia fluyera alrededor de la persona, permitiendo que fuera canalizada hacia donde se deseaba. Esa era la razón por la que los primeros atletas olímpicos iban desnudos, pero cuando la ropa fue introducida posteriormente, se decidió permitir que los muggles tomaran el control de los eventos.

Ni siquiera el recuerdo de los aburridos discursos de Hermione acerca de las tradiciones mágicas había evitado que la sangre bajara hacia su polla. La mano que Severus mantenía sobre su propia pierna se había movido, rozando ligeramente el muslo de Harry. El maestro de Pociones sonrió, no por el chiste que Filius estaba contando, sino por el estremecimiento que había provocado en el joven a su lado. Harry no pudo evitar que su tenedor temblara, así que dejó la fruta y se decidió por dar un sorbo a su bebida. Había estado tomando jugo de calabaza y estaba considerando probar el vino, pero temía que el licor le metiera en problemas. No confiaba en sí mismo y en no hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, como bajar la lengua por el cuello de Sev en presencia del resto de los invitados.

Harry puso su mayor esfuerzo en continuar la conversación, pero la mano tan cerca de él se movió de nuevo. Un pícaro dedo rosado se estaba deslizando adelante y atrás sobre su muslo. Ya no pudo hacer más para contestar las preguntas de Arthur sobre... sobre lo que fuera que el hombre estaba preguntando. Pronto, Filius estaba contando otro chiste. Severus movió toda su mano hasta el muslo musculoso a su lado. El jadeo de Harry fue bien disimulado con la perfecta coordinación de los hombres riendo en respuesta al chiste. El Slytherin le elogió internamente por su pronta recuperación, mientras Harry serenaba su respiración. Severus apretó, sintiendo como los cuádriceps debajo de su mano se tensaban en respuesta. Los músculos del muslo de Harry estaban muy bien definidos; el mayor podía sentir cada músculo individual en el duro muslo que estaba explorando. Finalmente, el Gryffindor se relajó un poco, su pierna aflojándose ante el toque. Sev le recompensó con un tacto suave como pluma. Los dedos largos y delgados se estiraron y se volvieron a cerrar, acariciando la sensible piel a través de la túnica azul pizarra. Harry apretó su vaso con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria mientras la mano se deslizaba con agonizante lentitud por su muslo interno. El joven tomó una de las últimas fresas en un intento por evitar girar sus ojos. Pero Sev era despiadado, y su sincronización impecable, como siempre. Mientras los perlados dientes del muchacho mordían la fruta, la mano traviesa encontró su destino. Harry gimió alrededor de la fresa. Impactado, al darse cuenta de que el gemido había surgido de él, casi llevó una mano sobre su boca, pero pensando rápidamente, fingió que el jugo corriendo por su barbilla le había sorprendido. Luego de secar el jugo con el dorso de su mano, observó que los otros hombres reían entre dientes por su acción. Él recuperó sus buenos modales y tomó una servilleta.

Severus dejó quieta su mano mientras Harry recuperaba una compostura razonable, pero no le dio mucho tiempo antes de volver a acariciarle a través de la túnica. El miembro de Harry estaba ahora duro como piedra y se movía ante el toque. Una parte de su mente pensaba que necesitaría levantarse pronto si los invitados decidían partir, pero la otra parte estaba ida, perdida en la sensación de su antiguo profesor de Pociones acariciándole por debajo de la mesa. Hizo hasta lo imposible para no gemir y empujar en la mano del hombre. Severus había rodeado con sus pies el tobillo del Gryffindor, apartando ligeramente sus piernas, permitiéndose un mejor acceso. Hábilmente, abrió un botón, dejando apenas la abertura suficiente como para que Harry saltara libre de la capa de tela que le separaba del maravilloso contacto de piel contra piel. Estaba tan al límite que casi se corrió al sentir el contacto de la mano caliente de Sev rodeándole. No era la mano del chico de dieciocho años con el que había dormido durante las vacaciones. La mano de Severus era larga, y notablemente más habilidosa para la tarea. Una pequeña partecita de su cerebro le permitió estar lo suficientemente consciente como para pensar si tenía su servilleta bien colocada, aunque la mantelería de la mesa protegía perfectamente su regazo de la vista. El fuerte agarre que rodeaba su dureza continuo con paso lento, deslizando de vez en cuando un pulgar por la cabeza de la ahora goteante polla. La temblorosa mano de Harry llenó su copa nuevamente. Se preguntaba cómo demonios Severus lograba estar ahí entado, tranquilo y sereno, como si no le estuviera haciendo una paja al anfitrión en medio de sus compañeros de trabajo y el guardián del joven, quien además era su jefe.

Estaba ya muy cerca, y comenzó a moverse en su asiento. La urgencia de empujar sus caderas era casi insoportable. Ante la peculiar mirada que le estaba lanzando Arthur, se dio cuenta que había estado ausente de la conversación por demasiado tiempo. Sonrió débilmente y se esforzó por prestar atención a lo que Filius estaba diciendo. Era casi imposible siquiera comprender lo que estaba siendo dicho, pero había conseguido recuperarse lo suficiente como para saber que nunca lograría manejar un clímax discreto. Había tenido mucha práctica, viviendo en los dormitorios de Hogwarts, especialmente los tres años, o algo así, antes de que aprendiera un hechizo de silencio; pero mantener su rostro sin expresión era algo que no tenía deseo de intentar. Quizás delante de sus amigos, pero en frente de Albus, Filius y el señor Weasley era inadmisible.

Severus estaba siendo despiadado. En el momento que se dio cuenta en lo que Harry estaba pensando aceleró el paso, llevándole casi al límite. Harry derramó su bebida en la mesa, y se levantó rápidamente para evitar que el líquido goteara por el borde sobre las túnicas de todos. Afortunadamente, Severus jaló de la túnica del joven mientras se levantaba. Lo que hubiera sido muy vergonzoso estaba convenientemente oculto por la ropa. La atención de los hombres estaba enfocada en la bebida derramada, así que no notaron la fiera erección que su anfitrión estaba soportando.

—¿Por qué no van a la salita de estar y yo iré a traer algo de té? —sugirió Harry, nervioso.

—Adelántate, Harry, yo me encargaré de esto —ofreció Severus amablemente.

Esto le ganó miradas extrañadas de los dos hombres que no estaban acostumbrados a un Severus Snape amable; Albus era una excepción. El director alejó a todos hacia la salita con un nuevo tema de conversación. La puerta de vaivén de la cocina había permanecido abierta, sostenida por una piedra. Entrando en el recinto, Sev golpeó dicha piedra de manera casual para sacarla del camino, permitiendo que la crujiente puerta oscilara hasta cerrarse detrás de él. Gruñó ligeramente cuando la madera golpeó en su trasero en el movimiento de regreso. La risita de Harry fue sofocada cuando un par de fuertes brazos le rodeó.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry, no pudiste terminar? —bromeó en su oído.

—Pensaba que ése era tu trabajo —replicó con una sonrisa antes de explicar—. Podía permanecer quieto, pero no mantener el rostro serio—.

—Afortunadamente para mí, no eres hetero** —Sev succionó el lóbulo de su oreja—. Déjame ver cuán quieto puedes estar —alargó una mano a la todavía desabotonada túnica. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó contra el mago más alto. Sin audiencia, el joven regresó al borde del clímax en poco tiempo. Severus continuó con el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios y dientes, apresurando el ritmo de sus caricias para emparejarlas con los jadeos de Harry. La ardiente respiración contra su cuello hizo que la mente del joven girara sin control. La voz profunda fue su perdición.

—Córrete para mí, Harry—.

Lo hizo. Presionando su cabeza contra el pecho de Severus, convulsionó en un orgasmo silencioso.

Antes que pudiera recuperar completamente el sentido de orientación, Sev le había limpiado con una servilleta, lo había 'acomodado' y había cerrado los botones de su túnica. La puerta de la cocina hizo un crujido mientras era abierta. Un ulular pudo ser escuchado.

—Miren cómo Hedwig ha encontrado su nuevo hogar; trajo una carta para ti, Harry —informó Albus, entrando en la cocina. Harry se sobresaltó y volvió a revisar su aspecto. Lucía bien, y Severus estaba parado a varios pies de distancia.

 _"¿Cuándo llegó allí?"_ , se preguntó.

Él había sido limpiado muy rápido; apenas sabía cómo estaba de pie. Sus rodillas todavía temblaban ligeramente.

>> Ah, Severus, ¿estás probando los dulces que Harry va a servir antes que el resto de los invitados? —bromeó Albus, al ver que se chupaba un dedo. Severus asintió y ronroneó en confirmación alrededor del dedo cubierto.

—Mmm—.

Los ojos de Harry casi brotaron de sus cuencas al ver al hombre chupándose el dedo, con Albus hablándole como si fuera un niño de siete años atrapado con la mano dentro del tarro de galletas. Miró fijamente, inmóvil, mientras el alto, oscuro y discreto hombre limpiaba sus manos en una servilleta. Harry seguía sin emitir sonido. Incluso todavía estaba intentando tranquilizar su respiración antes que su mente tomara conciencia de que Albus estaba en la habitación, y que apenas un momento antes él había estado sido impactado por una muralla de calor mientras se corría en la mano de Sev.

El profesor de Pociones estaba más fresco que una lechuga. Con un giro de su varita, el té estuvo listo. Otro giro y Harry se encontró sosteniendo una bandeja de galletas. El peso de su nevada lechuza sobre su hombro trajo al joven de regreso a la realidad.

—Gracias —musitó suavemente.

Severus no estaba seguro de si se estaba refiriendo a la bandeja con galletas o no. Le hizo un guiño y siguió a Albus fuera de la cocina, dejando a Harry recuperarse del todo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** *Empanada del pastor (Shepherd's pie en inglés), es un plato tradicional británico consistente en una capa de carne de cordero picada y recubierta de puré de patata y opcionalmente de una capa de queso. Es un plato favorito de cocineros de instituciones que tienen que alimentar grandes grupos de gente. La picadura consiste tradicionalmente en cordero (de ahí lo de pastor) aunque mucha gente prefiere la picadura de ternera. Un Shepherd's pie cocinado con carne de ternera recibe el nombre de Cottage pie
> 
> **Quería hacer una acotación sobre esta parte. Aquí las frases son: but I couldn't have kept a straight face." "Lucky for me, you're not straight." En este caso, una de las acepciones de straight es heterosexual Así, Harry dice no podía mantener el rostro serio y Sev le contesta que por suerte no es hetero, pero utilizando la misma palabra, straight. Pero al traducirlo, lamentablemente pierde la gracia el comentario de Sev.


	35. Las Comadrejas No Se Broncean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry entró en los terrenos de Hogwarts, luego de aparecerse desde tan cerca como le fue posible de su nueva casa. Puntos de estudiantes estaban esparcidos por el césped que cubría los terrenos de la escuela. Vislumbró a Ginny y Neville besuqueándose por los jardines; Ron y Hermione fueron fáciles de divisar, pues estaban cerca del lugar donde a los tres les gustaba observar la puesta del sol. Ron estaba acostado, usando un brazo detrás de la cabeza como almohada, mientras corría sus dedos a través del cabello de su novia. Hermione descansaba la cabeza sobre el estómago del pelirrojo, mirando las mullidas nubes pasar. Harry hubiera seguido de largo, permitiéndoles privacidad, pero era la última oportunidad que tenían de tumbarse en el césped como estudiantes. Sus amigos tendrían las próximas dos semanas para estar juntos, hasta que ella fuera a la escuela y Ron comenzara su entrenamiento de Auror.

—Ey —saludó, sentándose perezosamente al lado de sus amigos.

—¿Cómo te fue en la Ceremonia de Protección? —le preguntaron al unísono. Harry rió levemente. Eran una pareja adorable. Los últimos días les había estado diciendo que, ya que no podía hacer demostraciones públicas con Severus, viviría a través de ellos. Hermione le atrajo más cerca para que pudiera apoyar su cabeza sobre ella. Harry empujó ligeramente la barriga de la joven antes de descansar su cabeza, que saltó por la risa de ella, quien puso su mano sobre el pecho del moreno a falta de un lugar mejor. Sabía que el tiempo los separaría un poco, pero esperaba que siempre pudieran estar tan cerca como estaban en ese momento.

—La Ceremonia fue bien. Cuando todos se fueron, me agradecieron por invitarles y darles tal honor. Er... o algo así. No puedo recordar las palabras exactas. Para ese momento ya no tenía la mente demasiado clara. Espero que no hubiera nada especial que supuestamente tuviera que decirles. No puedo recordar esa parte del libro—.

—No, creo que eso era todo. Estoy segura de que lo hiciste bien —le dijo Hermione con tono halagüeño.

Harry estaba asombrado de cuán completamente relajada se veía su amiga esa tarde.

—¿Fumaste algo, Mi? No te había visto tan relajada desde que comiste accidentalmente las croquetas de Fred y George —la cabeza de Harry se bamboleó de nuevo con las risas de la chica, y la de ella lo hizo también, aunque nadie podría decirlo ya que su cabeza parecía el doble del tamaño normal, pues como Ron siempre le decía en broma, su cabello era una locura.

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, es la primera vez en estos siete años que nos conocemos en que no tengo nada que estudiar o de lo que preocuparme. Ya terminamos las clases, y no conseguiré mis nuevos libros de la Universidad hasta la próxima semana. He dado a mi cerebro una semana libre—.

—Vale, eso lo explica —replicó, no muy seguro de eso, pero feliz de verla tan relajada. Quizás ella y Ron acababan de tener sexo—. ¿En qué ocupas tu mente ahora? —le preguntó con humor, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de su amiga distraídamente.

—Planeo tener su mente y cuerpo muy ocupados durante las dos próximas semanas —intervino Ron. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y chilló cuando la mano sobre su cabello empezó a viajar precariamente cerca de su blusa abierta. La mano de Ron fue aferrada por la de ella, y llevada a un lugar bajo su busto, mientras la chica le regañaba, aunque su voz carecía de ponzoña y todos sabían que sólo se quejaba porque era lo más respetable que podía hacer.

—Vamos, Harry, cuéntanos todo sobre tu Ceremonia de Protección. ¿Ejecutaste los hechizos del libro? ¿Utilizaste las medidas? —.

—Sí, fue genial. No necesité usar las medidas —comentó, explicando sobre la piedra que Dumbledore había utilizado para marcar las áreas del apartamento—. Yo estaba nervioso, pero pude hacer todo gracias al tono de voz de Albus cuando dejó de recitar los hechizos—.

—Te dije que su inflexión te guiaría —comentó ella en un tono que indicaba que sabía de lo que estaba hablando y debería haberla escuchado.

—Asumiste que yo sabía lo que significaba 'inflexión', ¿cierto? Deja de reírte, vas a darme un calambre —advirtió.

Ron no reía; seguramente, tampoco había sabido lo que significaba inflexión hasta ese momento. La cabeza de Harry dejaba de sacudirse al tiempo que Hermione se calmaba, cuando Ron preguntó:

—¿Qué sentiste al tenerle en tu propio apartamento, Harry? —el pelirrojo se estaba refiriendo a Snape. No pudo ver a Harry sonreír.

—Hubiera deseado tener oportunidad de arreglar un poco el lugar antes de que él lo viera. Todavía no hay fotografías ni nada mío allí. De todos modos, descubrí que ya no está enojado; al menos, no conmigo. No he averiguado qué lo puso tan nervioso —contestó, preguntándose qué sería lo que habría molestado al hombre.

—¿Tuvieron oportunidad de hablar? —indagó Hermione.

—Un poco, apenas el tiempo mientras movíamos un mueble —hizo una pausa—. Y me dio una mano en la cocina —agregó soñadoramente. Ron bufó.

—Que dulce, él prepara los platos —comentó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo—. ¿Lava la ropa, también? —.

—No, pero estoy deseando... —comenzó Harry, pero se interrumpió cuando el sol fue repentinamente bloqueado por una figura que estaba parada encima de ellos.

—Pero si es un ménage à tríos* Gryffindor —dijo Draco, renombrando al Trío de Oro. Ellos no se mostraron tan enojados por el título como el rubio pensó que estarían.

—Si estás aquí por alguna razón, adelante. En otro caso, apártate de mí sol —pidió Ron, bastante tranquilo, sorprendiendo a los otros tres.

—Las comadrejas no se broncean, sólo se queman. Te estoy haciendo un favor —replicó el rubio, arrastrando las palabras. Él mismo estaba bronceado, lo que resultaba un agradable contraste con su cabello rubio. Aunque a Harry no le gustaban particularmente los rubios, no podía negar que Draco era atractivo, además de un imbécil.

—Dado que te estás sintiendo generoso, ¿quizás podrías hacernos el favor de saltar al lago? —.

Draco bufó, pero fue distraído de su réplica cuando un sonido, claramente femenino, atrajo su atención.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con ustedes tres —dijo, mirando a la chica con la que estaba reunido. Ninguno se preocupó por contestarle, con la esperanza de que se fuera rápido. Hermione no pudo resistir elogiar a sus amigos por su madurez. Aunque ellos se habían mantenido relativamente libres de problemas todo el año, provocar a Malfoy era un hábito difícil de romper.

El trío siguió acostado por un rato, mientras Harry les contaba sobre la Ceremonia y algunos de los chistes que podía recordar de los contados por Filius. Después de un rato, el moreno se dio cuenta que no había visto a nadie que no fuera de séptimo, excepto Ginny besuqueándose con Neville en los jardines.

—¿Dónde están todos? —.

—El tren vino hoy, ¿recuerdas? —contestó Hermione. Era evidente que el otro no lo había recordado—. Los únicos estudiantes que quedan son los de séptimo, excepto los hermanos de los de séptimo. Los familiares estarán aquí en la mañana, para el desayuno previo a la ceremonia—.

Harry asintió. Había estado tan ocupado con el baile, la noche con Severus, y el episodio con el hombre en la chimenea de Sev, que había olvidado que el tren vendría y se iría mientras él estaba en su Ceremonia de Protección. Había tenido unos días tan ocupados, que la ceremonia de cierre sería una brisa. Tendrían que sentarse y resistir un discurso de Albus, y, además, los Premios Anuales tendrían su cuota de participación. De repente, recordó que Hermione era la Premio Anual, y debería dar un discurso en la mañana. No había manera de que ella estuviera calmada antes de algo tan importante. Había estado agonizando con el discurso durante toda la semana, y él había estado demasiado ocupado para notarlo.

—¡Mi! ¡Tú discurso! Lo olvidé. Lo siento tanto; debí haber estado allí para ti. Espera... ¿Dices que diste a tu cerebro una semana libre? Y una mierda. ¿Tomaste una poción tranquilizante, o ustedes dos follaron? —pregunto, sonriendo con curiosidad. Los otros dos contestaron al unísono.

—Poción —contestó ella.

—Follada —dijo Ron.

—Vale, ambos —confesó Hermione—. Supongo que yo estaba demasiado alterada por el discurso, así que Ron me consiguió una poción tranquilizante, y... bien, me distrajo.

—Lo harás bien —le aseguró Ron. Harry pudo sentir como la mano del pelirrojo le daba a su novia un apretón confortante—. Ha estado memorizando el discurso, y ensayando su inflexión —le explicó a Harry, poniendo énfasis en la palabra.

Hermione le dijo bromeando que estaba muy orgullosa de que hubiera usado la nueva palabra en la oración. Harry tuvo que sentarse cuando su estómago comenzó a saltar en el estómago de la chica pues, aparentemente, Ron se estaba vengando de ella haciéndole cosquillas. La habitualmente calmada Hermione estaba ahora casi histérica, riendo a carcajadas, sonoramente. Ella trató de hacerle cosquillas también, pero Ron era un maestro en ese tipo de lucha. Había sufrido a los gemelos por demasiados años, y conocía todos los trucos.

Hermione no era boba. Sabía que no podría ganarle a Ron; la distracción era su mejor apuesta en ese punto.

—¡Harry! —chillo—. ¡No debes quedarte afuera —rió y se lanzó hacia él, haciéndole aterrizar sobre sus rodillas, ignorando el gruñido de ella. Conteniendo con fuerza la respiración, aguanto tanto como le fue posible la tortura que su amiga le imponía, hasta que finalmente rompió la presión y estalló en carcajadas ante el impacto de los minúsculos dedos femeninos torturando sus costados.

—¡AH! ¡Détente! ¡Bruja, détente! —rió nerviosamente. El cariñoso término no hizo más que animarla—. Ron, vaya amigo que eres, se supone que debes apoyarme cuando estoy bajo ataque —gritó, en un intento por conseguir que la atención regresara a Hermione.

—Sabía que esos estupendos movimientos que Sirius nos enseñó nos resultarían útiles —comentó Ron, acercándose a ellos. Harry pensó que iba a recibir ayuda de su amigo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en un error cuando su amigo rodeó sus brazos y cuello en un agarre de bufanda que Sirius les había enseñado.

—Maldito judo —gimió Harry, mientras quedaba indefenso con su cabeza, hombros y brazos sostenidos apretadamente contra Ron, que estaba sentado tras él, y con sus axilas ahora completamente expuestas al ataque de Hermione. La vista de los tres juntos sobre el césped debía ser bastante divertida para los transeúntes.

Un hombre en particular así lo pensaba. Allí, retorciéndose en el terreno, estaba su Harry, atacado por una escuálida chica y retenido en el lugar por Weasley, quien prácticamente tenía su cabeza en el regazo. No estaba seguro de si la vista le resultaba excitante o perturbadora. A Harry no parecía importarle demasiado, de todos modos. Cuando Hermione hizo una pausa en su ataque, el chico de ojos verdes alzó los ojos para ver a Severus parado a corta distancia, observando la escena con una ceja arqueada. El Gryffindor, todavía resollando, reparó en la apariencia de Sev. Se había cambiado la túnica que había lucido en la Ceremonia de Protección por su habitual prenda oscura de trabajo. Grandes guantes amarillos de goma cubrían sus manos, y estaba transportando varias plantas que acababa de recolectar en los linderos del bosque.

—Es alentador ver a los magos hechos y derechos del mañana, en sus actitudes de madurez y digna educación —comentó Severus con sarcasmo—. Esperaría otra cosa de nuestra Premio Anual, pero dado que ella está apropiadamente narcotizada, es tolerable —sonrió mientras los ojos de los tres jóvenes se abrían con asombro, preguntándose cómo él sabía que Hermione se había tomado una poción tranquilizante.

—¿No quieres defender tu récord y salvarme? —preguntó Harry, conociendo muy bien la respuesta, pero sin poder resistir el deseo de preguntar.

—Creo que no —contestó secamente, deseando tomarlo y succionar el labio que ahora estaba haciendo un puchero—. Si así es como Weasley viene en tu ayuda, pienso que difícilmente mi récord puede estar en riesgo —contestó, sonriendo y girándose para marchar. Harry quiso replicar, pero en ese momento Draco y su chica regresaban al castillo, tomados del brazo.

—Consigan una habitación —bufó el rubio a la vista de los tres, que seguían en un montón, imperturbables. Hermione soltó una risita. Deberían haberle dado una poción tranquilizante años atrás. Viéndose libres de cualquier preocupación o incertidumbre acerca de que su amistad pudiera decolorarse con el paso del tiempo, se levantaron del césped y regresaron al castillo.

Harry entró en su habitación mientras el sol brillaba radiante a través de los cristales de colores. Lo primero que notó fue la ropa colocada reverentemente sobre la cama, planchada y lista para la ceremonia de culminación de su séptimo año. Levantó el sombrero cuidadosamente, colocándolo sobre su cabeza. En el espejo, admiró el sombrero de mago de un color rojo oscuro, con el borde plegado en dorado. Un pequeño cordón, trenzado en rojo y oro, adornaba el doblez. No terminaban en punta, como los sombreros negros que utilizaban con la túnica escolar. La túnica, por su parte, era bastante regia. Harry se sentía orgulloso de llevar los colores que sus padres habían lucido, deseando que hubieran podido estar sentados con los Weasleys y las otras familias mientras él se tomaba la foto con el director entregándole su certificado que hacía constar que era un mago completamente entrenado.

Luego de colocar la túnica y el sombrero en una percha, se reunió con sus amigos en la sala común. La habitación estaba llena de los alumnos de séptimo, todos aprovechando su última oportunidad de juntarse con sus amigos mientras aún eran estudiantes de Hogwarts. Era extraño ver la sala común sin nadie más joven que él mismo, y comentó lo tranquilo que estaba todo sin los hermanos Creevey.

—Deberías haber visto lo que pasó mientras estabas en tu Ceremonia de Protección —comentó Ron con excitación—. Después del desayuno, Colin vino a nuestros dormitorios con una caja para ti. Cuando descubrió que estarías fuera hasta después que el tren partiera, pensé que iba a echarse a llorar. Pobre coñazo. Dejé la caja en tu cama —terminó Ron.

Harry sabía que la caja probablemente contendría fotos, Colin se lo había prometido. Apenas podía esperar para echarles un vistazo, y corrió para conseguir la caja. Se sorprendió al ver que era enorme, así que, en lugar de toda la cosa, decidió bajar los dos sobres marcados 'Ron' y 'Hermione'. Las fotos eran las que Colin había tomado como disculpa por destrozar la poción de Gwen Jennings, y que en última instancia ocasionó que se revelaran las cicatrices de Harry.

Para darle crédito a Colin, eran impresionantes. Hermione mostró a sus compañeras de dormitorio las fotos de Ron y ella vestidos con sus mejores galas el día del baile, mientras Ron las miraba con orgullo. Él se veía muy bien esa noche. Las conversaciones fueron desde el tema de volver a vivir con sus familias a tiempo completo hasta la clase de trabajo que esperaban conseguir. Los estudiantes que habían planeado continuar su educación hablaban sobre las materias que deseaban tomar, y que no deseaban clases en la mañana temprano. Harry no pudo evitar notar en que él no encajaba en ninguna de esas categorías, con excepción de las clases que deseaba tomar. Ningún otro había planeado pasar su verano con Snape y algún otro miembro de La Orden, en un serio entrenamiento contra las Artes Oscuras. Ni ninguno de ellos tenía que alquilar una propiedad, en espera de que la casa de su familia fuera reconstruida. En comparación con los demás, éste iba a ser un verano muy diferente para Harry.

La misma conversación continuó mientras todos se encaminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry dio respuestas vagas a las preguntas sobre su futuro. Muchos sabían que era mejor no preguntar. Todos pensaban lo mismo. El propósito de vida de Harry era continuar con vida y, con suerte, esquivar al Señor Oscuro en el proceso, hasta que pudiera derrotarle. Con suerte. Sorprendentemente, muy pocos siquiera pensaron en preguntarle dónde viviría. Eran los momentos como esos los que le recordaban cuán inmaduros eran sus compañeros de clase. Eran un grupo bastante bueno, pero también eran los adolescentes promedio, que no pensaban más allá de sus propias necesidades. Se preguntaba si él sería lo suficientemente maduro como para mantener a Severus interesado en su persona. Había reído de las bromas sobre el uso de las grandes palabras, pero no podía evitar la preocupación de si podría mantener el nivel intelectual del hombre.

Al final de la cena, muchos de los Gryffindors y unos cuantos Ravenclaws se habían quedado conversando. El profesor Flitwick se había detenido para saludar a sus Ravenclaws. Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry para que notara que el pequeño profesor estaba hablando con él.

—Encontré esto en el piso, Harry. Pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme y llevárselo al profesor Snape. Estoy seguro de que él podrá encontrar a quien lo perdió —comentó, sosteniendo un remiendo plata y verde, con la serpiente, emblema de la casa Slytherin. Eso había salido de una túnica similar a la de Harry para la ceremonia del día siguiente. Para Harry, era evidente que Filius podía haber elegido a cualquier otro, pero le había escogido a él. Suponía que lo que hacía a Albus un viejo mago entrometido, era contagioso. Eso, o que Filius pensaba que era más fácil trabajar con Severus si tenía a Harry.

—Seguro, me encantaría —contestó, tomando el pequeño pedazo de tela de su mano—. Tenga cuidado, Profesor. Puedo ver un brillo comenzando a formarse en sus ojos. No estará tratando de tomar el cargo del director para usted, ¿verdad? —con un chillido de protesta, Flitwick clamó no tener idea de lo que Harry estaba hablando—. Gracias por ayudarme a proteger mi nuevo hogar, Profesor —musitó, mientras daba vuelta para marcharse.

Varios de los estudiantes que le habían escuchado, ahora querían saber todo sobre la Ceremonia de Protección, impresionados de que a su Jefe de Casa se le hubiera pedido asistir a la ceremonia del Niño Que Vivió. Harry le dejó contestando las preguntas de sus estudiantes. Se sentía algo culpable con la profesora McGonagall, por no haberle pedido asistir. Sabía que no hubiera podido, ya que por la seguridad de Hogwarts ella y el director no podían abandonar el colegio al mismo tiempo, pero aún así, pensaba que debería haber estado allí. Se tranquilizó cuando la bruja le dijo que Albus le había estado contando a todos en la sala de profesores el estupendo trabajo que Harry había hecho sirviendo un almuerzo delicioso, aunque había estado excesivamente nervioso. Se alegraba de que ellos pensaran que su nerviosismo era por el almuerzo y no porque Severus le había estado acariciando por debajo de la mesa.

Casi antes de darse cuenta, había alcanzado las mazmorras; el aire estaba más frío y húmedo. Se sintió agradecido de no haber quedado en Slytherin. No podía imaginarse vivir bajo el lago, en los cuartos oscuros y húmedos que había allí abajo. Esperaba llegar a la puerta de Severus antes de encontrarse con alguien más, pero todavía la esperanza no era completamente su amiga. Un pequeño grupo dio vuelta a una esquina justo después de que él escuchara sus pasos. Tenía una razón perfectamente válida para estar allí, pero no estaba seguro de tocar en la puerta de la oficina de Severus.

—¿Perdido, Potter? —escuchó una voz que no podía ser otra que la de Draco Malfoy. Venía con varios compañeros de clase, Nott incluido. Uno de los chicos al lado de Crabbe tenía una rata sobre su hombro. Se plantó firme, diciéndose a sí mismo que no debía reaccionar ante la presencia de Nott. Estaba complacido de verle particularmente ansioso también. Si recordaba la fecha correcta, ese chico había tenido su última detención uno o dos días antes, y todavía se veía un poco agotado—. ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —prosiguió Malfoy con tono acusador, y trató de arrebatarle el pedazo de tela Slytherin. Harry retiró la mano demasiado rápido para que Draco consiguiera el objeto.

—No tengo intención de distraerles de torturar pequeños animales por distracción, sólo pensaba en devolver esto a quienquiera que lo hubiera perdido—.

El chico que tenía la rata, la sostenía ahora con gesto protector, como si no fuera la primera vez que alguien sugería algo así.

Draco bufó, su labio superior alzándose exactamente igual que el de su padre. Harry se preguntó si acostumbraría utilizar un espejo para practicar o sería genético.

—Nosotros superamos los animales pequeños, Potter. Ahora, somos magos completamente entrenados, ¿sabías? Completamente entrenados —declaró, enfatizando la última parte. Harry supo que ellos habían tenido una formación extra que los estudiantes típicos no tenían.

—¿Superaron los animales pequeños? Eso podría calificar como que tomarás el viejo trabajo de Macnair.** Aunque, con lo llena que está Azkaban, yo esperaría que se abrieran muchas oportunidades de trabajo para ti y tus... amigos—.

Harry no podía recordar si Macnair era uno de los Mortífagos que habían sido enviados a Azkaban, pero no le importaba, le servía para exponer su punto. Era mejor hacerse el tonto que antagonizar con un grupo de Slytherin en su propio terreno, pero no parecía importarle. Esto podía ser porque sabía que la oficina de Severus estaba cerca, o por el hecho de que se había corrido la voz de que casi había matado a Nott. En todo caso, él y el resto de los Slytherins habían permanecido fuera de su camino durante el último mes o algo así. A mitad de camino durante su séptimo año, muchos estudiantes supieron que sus acciones pronto serían tratadas como las de un adulto y no como simples estudiantes. Eso significaba que tenían que lidiar con el Señor Oscuro, con la posibilidad de que él no aprobara sus acciones en lo que se refería al Niño Que Vivió, o lidiar con Harry Potter directamente, sin que Dumbledore le detuviera de matarlos en un futuro. Para Harry era una ventaja que Nott no hubiera contado a los demás que no habían hecho nada mientras estuvieron vestidos de Mortífagos, excepto tratar de darle una paliza. Vale, eso alentaba los rumores sobre su propia locura, pero a veces tenía sus ventajas.

—Me gustaría ver lo que vas a colocar en tu solicitud de empleo: 'Soy Harry Potter, y sigo vivo —dijo Draco, imitando su voz con burla—. No veo a los equipos de quidditch golpeando tu puerta—.

Eso dolió; era cierto. Harry pensaba que podría ser divertido jugar al quidditch por una temporada o dos, y luego buscar un trabajo real. No estaba seguro de si viviría, así que no estaba apurado. Pero los equipos de quidditch no se habían acercado a él como todos esperaban que sucediera. Los directivos se habían dado cuenta de la manera en que el público le daban la espalda a Harry Potter cuando las cosas se complicaban, y no le deseaban como una responsabilidad del equipo y, posiblemente, pérdida de ingresos, si él tenía un 'mal año' con sus fanáticos.

—Podría poner arrogante e intelectualmente snob; parece que funciona para ti —contraatacó con calma.

Draco sonrió.

—Funciona para mí, pero no se lo recomendaría a un novato como tú. Unas pocas bóvedas llenas no garantizan tu lugar en la alta sociedad. Tendrás que establecerte en un barrio bajo con tus cariñosos amigos muggles. Quizás podrías comprar una gran casa para que los tres vivan allí, y follen felices por siempre—.

Severus, que podía escuchar todo desde el interior de su oficina, se estaba cansando de las puyas infantiles, consciente que, eventualmente, uno de los dos cruzaría la línea y provocaría un problema que él tendría que resolver. No estaba de humor; casi estaban fuera de su cuidado. La ceremonia no podría llegar lo bastante rápido en su opinión. Sin embargo, fue muy lento al abrir la puerta y la línea fue claramente cruzada.

>> Oh, espera, tienes otra opción —Draco arrastró las palabras—. Escuché que recibiste las escrituras de la vieja casa de tus padres. ¿Vas a reconstruirla y convertirla en tu hogar de nuevo? Recuerdas haber tenido un hogar alguna vez, ¿verdad, Potter? —.

Draco sabía que le había herido profundamente, aunque el rostro de Harry no mostrara emoción alguna. Cuando Severus abrió la puerta, vio la espalda del Gryffindor, y su mano cerrada fuertemente alrededor de su varita, aunque todavía la tenía a un lado.

—Levante su varita contra mis estudiantes y no asistirá a la ceremonia, Potter —advirtió el profundo timbre de voz en su oído. Un estremecimiento recorrió al muchacho como un rápido fuego—. ¡Entre! —ordenó el jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

Harry entró en la oficina, escuchando las risitas de los otros mientras la puerta se cerraba con un resonante golpe.

>> Nunca des a un Malfoy la satisfacción de aumentar su acoso —dijo Severus firmemente.

—Él tenía la razón, en todo —replicó con amargura—. Yo ni siquiera había contado a nadie sobre las escrituras, todavía—.

—¿El Niño Que Vivió sin hogar? —preguntó Sev con una sonrisa irónica. Harry no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa; no podía evitarlo ante esa rara expresión en el rostro del hombre.

—Se que fue un fin de semana realmente ocupado para todos, pero apenas puedo decirte cuánto significa para mí tener un lugar a dónde ir después de la ceremonia de mañana—.

—Te sorprendería cuán consolador es el saber que Albus tiene una habitación para ti en la torre siempre que la necesites. Comprendo que es importante que tengas un lugar al cual poder llamar tuyo, pero confía en mí cuando te digo lo agradable que resulta saber que siempre tendrás un lugar a donde ir cuando las cosas se pongan mal—.

—Albus dijo que debería dejar unas pocas cosas en mi habitación de la torre, para recordarme que tengo un lugar ahí. Pasé el verano y algo de tiempo viviendo allí.

—Lo sé. No eres el más pacífico de los durmientes —comentó Severus, aguardando la respuesta. Disfrutó la expresión aturdida del rostro juvenil—. ¿Quién piensas que tiene la habitación al lado de la tuya? —.

—No... no sabía; nunca supe quién ocupaba esa habitación —musitó Harry, tratando de procesar la información que Sev le acababa de dar.

El hombre le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca entraste en la habitación anexa en todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es posible? Tú eres la curiosidad andando —su tono no sonaba malicioso, sólo sorprendido.

—Aprendí hace tiempo que nada que Albus deja escapar, o deja alrededor para que yo lo encuentre, es sin motivo. Si él desea que yo sepa algo, manipulará hasta encontrar la manera de que lo descubra. Nada es coincidencia con ese hombre —declaró Harry confidencialmente, y continuó después que Severus asintió—: Así que cuando me pidió que por favor respetara la privacidad de la otra persona y no entrara en esa habitación, tomé su palabra como que ése no era mi sitio y permanecí afuera. Si no a otra cosa, si he aprendido, de la manera difícil, a escuchar las órdenes directas de Albus. Es lo menos que puedo hacer a cambio de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí desde... bueno, desde que vivo con él —concluyó, con algo menos de entusiasmo.

Severus se dio cuenta que Harry nunca le había contado los detalles de lo que su familia le había hecho para que se autorizara su retiro del hogar. Harry estaba hecho un completo desastre cuando le rescató de allí luego de la batalla.

—Yo tengo una habitación como la tuya en la torre de Albus. Rara vez la uso, pero en ocasiones, cuando Albus siente que necesito atención médica, me quedo allí. No luciría bien si el maestro de Pociones fuera visto repetidamente en la enfermería. Alguien podría pensar que soy propenso a los accidentes, o un Mortífago, o algo igual de absurdo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Ahora, ¿qué estabas haciendo discutiendo con mis estudiantes? ¿Qué provecho piensas que obtendrías con eso? ¿Hmm? —mientras hablaba, Severus se fue acercando, logrando que Harry se estremeciera nuevamente.

—Flitwick encontró un parche... —su propio temblor hizo que se interrumpiera, mientras los labios del hombre rozaban su oreja al hablar.

—Profesor Flitwick —le corrigió.

Harry suspiró y fue recompensado por una reacción similar de parte de Severus, cuando la respiración del joven tocó su cálido cuello.

—El profesor Flitwick me envió con esto —levantó el parche con el escudo Slytherin—. Para sacar algo bueno de esto, ¿podría ser una opción echar un polvo en tu escritorio? Es una de mis fantasías—.

Severus gimió y se presionó contra el flexible cuerpo del joven, pero para decepción de Harry, negó con la cabeza.

—Demasiada gente sabe que estás aquí, y pueden estar esperando a que te veas apropiadamente regañado cuando salgas. No lo permitiré, no todavía—.

Harry quiso quejarse, pero encontraba difícil hacerlo mientras el hombre estaba succionando su cuello. Su cuello... se congeló repentinamente. Severus hizo una pausa y se retiró lo suficiente como para ver el rostro del muchacho.

—¿Qué sucede? —.

—Yo, umm... nada —contestó, tropezando con las palabras. Con tantas cosas sucediendo últimamente, había olvidado sus cicatrices, ahora expuestas para todos.

Como si leyera su mente, Severus habló amablemente.

—Has olvidado preocuparte por esto durante varios días, y nadie te ha tratado diferente. No eres el único que cargas cicatrices —musitó suavemente, y regresó a su lugar en el cuello de Harry, usando sus ahora visibles líneas como un mapa para lamer y succionar. El chico se derritió en sus brazos. Se sentía desmadejado, mientras su cuerpo era sostenido entre la pared de piedra detrás de él y el firme cuerpo de Sev por delante, y su cabeza colgaba de uno y otro lado, permitiendo que cada pulgada de piel expuesta recibiera la atención que le otorgaba el Maestro. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero probablemente no fueran más de diez minutos, Harry se sintió motivado a recuperar algo de control y atraer a Severus en un beso apasionado. Estimulado por los gemidos guturales de Sev, y una larga piedra en la dura pared que ahora presionaba dolorosamente su espalda, Harry se alejó del muro, pegándose al alto, oscuro y erecto hombre un poco más. Continuaba presionando, empujando a Sev hacia atrás, cuando éste rompió el beso.

—¿A dónde, podrías decirme, nos estás llevando? —.

Harry pensó que podría correrse con sólo escuchar a Severus.

—Ya que no permites mi fantasía de follar en tu escritorio, pensaba que podríamos elegir la opción número dos. Es otro escenario en el que me gusta pensar cuando estoy solo en mi cama; algo que no tomaría demasiado tiempo y creo que te gustaría —susurró en su voz más seductora, esperando que sonara, aunque fuera remotamente cerca al excitante tono de Sev.

Harry estaba jalando en la dirección contraria a los aposentos privados del Slytherin, quien estaba curioso por saber en qué pensaría su chico cuando se tocaba a solas en su cama. El muchacho se detuvo frente a una mesa de trabajo ubicada en el fondo de la habitación, más precisamente, en su pupitre de la clase de Pociones. Con unos suaves labios presionando contra los propios, Severus se relajó, permitiéndole correr sus manos sobre la oscura túnica, explorando su figura. Sev abrió los ojos cuando sintió, más que escuchó, a Harry jadear.

—Estás llevando las ropas de cabalgar —dijo, excitado.

—Muy perceptivo. Estoy esperando a Hagrid para ir a volar—.

—Era una tortura... Cada vez que te veía vistiendo eso, quería atacarte en mitad del pasillo —musitó, sin perder tiempo en abrir el frente de la túnica de montar y volver a amarrar las aletas por detrás de la espalda, exponiendo las cubiertas de cuero. Severus sonrió mientras Harry jadeaba ante la vista del suave cuero marrón presionando las fuertes piernas. El joven se sentía emocionado al darse cuenta de que Sev estaba relajado, reclinado contra su escritorio, permitiéndole continuar. Respirando profundamente en un intento por no apresurar las cosas, besó suavemente la extensión de su cuello, mientras jalaba para abrir los botones y los otros cierres que refrenaban al enorme miembro, que esperaba ser liberado de los límites del cuero. Otro gemido de Severus, mientras Harry alargaba la mano para presionarla contra la barrera de seda. Cuando finalmente liberó la dolorosa masculinidad, se asombró de su tamaño. No había esperado ver nada muy diferente a lo visto en el adolescente Sev durante las vacaciones. Concedido, también estaba muy bien dotado entonces, pero ahora era más.

—Tú... tú has crecido —comentó débilmente, a falta de algo mejor que decir, mientras su mano acariciaba la larga dureza.

—Eso suele suceder cuando... Ohh —el Maestro estaba a punto de hacer una observación mordaz sobre su edad cuando fue interrumpido por la dulce sensación de una boca húmeda que tomaba la cabeza de su polla.

Harry disfrutó a fondo el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre el hombre, si hubiera sabido que esto detendría sus sarcásticos comentarios, hubiera aplicado ese tratamiento años atrás. Continuó girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza unas cuantas veces más antes de lamer la parte baja de la base del mástil y retroceder nuevamente. Se detuvo un momento antes de tragar toda la longitud, sonriendo alrededor de ella, mientras escuchaba los improperios gritados de Severus. Lamió y succionó fervientemente, sin dejarse afectar por la mano que aferraba su cabello. Severus liberó el pelo negro cuando sintió el impulso de empujar con fuerza su cabeza hacia abajo; en lugar de eso, se aferró a los lados del escritorio.

>> Tócate, Harry —jadeó, y murmuró un hechizo que el joven no recordaba en su actual estado.

Cualquier vergüenza que Harry pudiera haber sentido desapareció rápidamente cuando el hombre gimió a la vista de él desnudándose, exponiendo su también dolorosa excitación. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que el hechizo recitado por Sev había transformado el escritorio contiguo en un espejo. Con su visión periférica, sólo podía ver el reflejo del rostro del Slytherin. Sus labios estaban abiertos, la lengua fuera, humedeciéndolos, al estar secos por la pesada respiración. Le gustaba ver tal placer en el rostro de Severus, y se acarició al mismo ritmo que su boca hacía una felación al hombre.

Severus tenía que admitirlo, al menos ante sí mismo; ésta también era una de sus fantasías: Harry de rodillas en el salón de clase, dándole placer. En el espejo, observó como el joven se acariciaba a sí mismo con entusiasmo. Podría asegurar que el Gryffindor ya estaba muy cerca, mientras su mano aceleraba el movimiento. Un gemido maravilloso vibrando alrededor de su polla, fue todo lo que Severus necesitó para saber que Harry se había corrido. La sensación hizo que él empujara sus caderas, liberándose con fuerza, mientras su chico tragaba hasta la última gota, y él se estremeció ante la sensación. El joven no pudo resistir una última lamida y Sev se estremeció nuevamente, antes de levantarle precipitadamente para un beso salvaje.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, Harry, junto a Ron y Hermione, se sentaba en su lugar preferido del lago, a observar el amanecer. El cielo, rosa y naranja, no era la única vista que planeaba tener esa tarde.

Severus iba en camino a reunirse con Hagrid, cuando Albus le detuvo en su ruta a la salida del castillo. El mago más joven llevaba el cabello atado y su túnica de cabalgar abierta al frente.

—Ah, Severus, luces espléndido —comentó, refiriéndose al color de las mejillas y el atractivo resplandor—. ¿Tuviste una cabalgata agradable? —.

—Ahora es que voy a encontrarme con Hagrid —contestó con tranquilidad, y salió a través de las grandes puertas de roble, rumbo a los establos. Severus optó por no aclararle que su color no era debido al azote del viento, sino a la mamada de Harry.***

Albus esbozó su conocida sonrisa, y se dirigió a buscar algo dulce en las cocinas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** *Ménage à tríos: ménage à trois es un término francés para referirse a un acuerdo en el que tres personas establecen relaciones sexuales ocupando la misma vivienda. En un sentido más informal, la expresión sirve para denominar actividades sexuales en las que participan tres personas concretamente. Draco lo transforma en Ménage à tríos para recalcar lo del trío dorado.
> 
> **Macnair: el verdugo que trató de ejecutar a Buckbeak.
> 
> ***En el original hay un juego de palabras donde Severus piensa que su color no se debe al windblown(azote del viento) sino a un Harry blown (refiriéndose a blow job, que es una felación) El juego de palabras se pierde con la traducción.    


	36. Ritos De Paso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

—Pensé que lo que usaste bajo tu túnica del baile era malo, pero esto es un sacrilegio —se quejó Ron, cuando Harry se colocó una ropa verde bajo la roja y dorada túnica ceremonial de Gryffindor.

—¿Mejor? —contestó Harry, levantando la túnica verde en un gesto cómico, para mostrar sus boxers rojos con pequeños leones dorados.

Seamus acababa de enderezar su sombrero por tercera vez, y echó un vistazo para observar a Harry sosteniendo su túnica en alto.

—Ey, ves, por eso rompí contigo. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, le estás levantando tu túnica a algún tío —bromeó—. ¡Auch! —gritó cuando Ron le lanzó una quaffle. Era la pelota del último juego de la temporada. Todo el equipo la había firmado para Ron, quien había anotado los últimos diez puntos para ganar el juego. Seamus maldijo cuando su sombrero fue golpeado por la quaffle, pero lo olvidó al mirarla más detenidamente.

—Asombroso juego fue ése —comentó, recordando que al ganarlo habían conseguido la Copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor.

Para Ron había sido, de lejos, el juego de su carrera en la escuela. Sorpresivamente, Harry no había atrapado la snitch, pero Gryffindor estaba tan aventajado en el marcador, que aún así les habían ganado a Ravenclaw por diez puntos.

Ron colocó la pelota en su baúl, listo para bajar a la sala común por última vez. Se miró al espejo y suspiró. Estaba absolutamente rojo. El cabello pelirrojo que salía del sombrero hacía un extraño contraste, y sus mejillas seguían rosadas por el tiempo que había pasado al sol el día anterior. Harry rió entre dientes.

—Sabes, Ron, creo que Malfoy tuvo razón. Las comadrejas no se broncean —se burló, agachándose.

—¡Es mejor que lucir como un duende de Navidad! —regresó la burla—. ¿Ese equipo viene con las medias verdes también? ¿Y los zapatos puntiagudos?

—Tenías que mencionar la palabra Navidad, ¿cierto? —Harry le hizo una fingida mueca de desprecio—. ¡Mierda! Mejor voy a llevar jeans bajo eso —se quitó la túnica verde y la lanzó al baúl, prefiriendo su ropa muggle.

—Te cambias de ropa más que la mayoría de las chicas, condenado engreído —Ron siguió atormentando a Harry. Si no lo hacía, tendría que ponerse a pensar en serio que era su última vez en aquel lugar. Iba a extrañar a Harry. Siempre serían amigos, pero no era lo mismo a estar durmiendo a cuatro pies de distancia cada noche.

—Simplemente, estás celoso. Cuando fui expuesto públicamente, se rompieron muchos corazones por todo el mundo mágico —canturreó Harry, esbozando su mejor sonrisa estilo Lockhart—. Todas esas pobres mujeres viendo sus sueños hechos pedazos al darse cuenta de que nunca tendrían oportunidad con el Gran Amante Que Vivió —terminó, sacando la barbilla con arrogancia.

—Gran Amante mi trasero —retrucó Ron—. Consigue acostarse una vez y cree que es un regalo de Dios para los magos—.

—Dos veces, pero espero que el número aumente a tres después de la ceremonia, quizás hasta cuatro —declaró, elevando las cejas sugerentemente. Ron hizo una mueca, torciendo el gesto—. Detente, pareces estreñido cuando pones esa cara—.

—Ey, dejaré de hacerlo cuando tú dejes de hablar de esas cosas —replicó, volviendo a hacer una mueca. Disfrutaba las bromas siempre y cuando no fueran específicas.

—¿Dos veces? —indagó una voz no muy segura—. ¿Quién? —se atrevió a preguntar Neville.

Los ojos de Harry y Ron se encontraron por un momento; sabiendo que su amigo había tenido un largo camino en Pociones, el conocimiento de cualquiera teniendo sexo con Severus Snape trastornaría al muchacho. No que hubieran podido decírselo a ninguno de ellos, de todas maneras.

—Un caballero nunca cuenta —dijo Harry. Su voz sonaba con humor, pero sus ojos verdes revelaban sinceridad.

* * *

El Gran Comedor era digno de ver. Estandartes de las cuatro casas colgaban orgullosamente de las paredes. Los estudiantes estaban sentados en los puestos más cercanos a la mesa principal, mientras los familiares llenaban el resto. Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuán diferente sería ver a todos sus compañeros de año vistiendo con los colores de su Casa. Era una visión festiva. Los parientes muggles observaban la vista del techo encantado, aliviados al observar que el interior del castillo era mucho más agradable que el ruinoso lugar que habían visto a su llegada. Excitada, Hermione explicó a sus padres que podrían ver Hogwarts al concluir la ceremonia. Ahora que habían sido invitados a entrar, el encantamiento para detener muggles no evitaría que ellos pudieran admirar la grandeza del castillo.

Se sentaron, respetuosos y tranquilos, escuchando mientras el director compartía sus palabras de sabiduría a la clase que iba a partir. Aunque no mencionó su nombre, Harry supo que Albus se estaba refiriendo a él en varias oportunidades a lo largo del discurso. Eso había caldeado su corazón.

Hermione, en su calidad de Premio Anual, fue la siguiente en hablar, haciéndolo muy bien. Para cuando terminó el discurso del Premio Anual por los chicos, la gente se estaba comenzando a impacientar. Puede que el muchacho hubiera dado un discurso estupendo, pero Harry no lo sabía pues a ese punto ya había dejado de prestar atención. Probablemente, ése era el caso de la mayoría de la población estudiantil, pero aún así le aplaudieron tanto como a Hermione, posiblemente porque habían estado anhelando que terminara. Todos querían escuchar el anuncio de sus nombres, cuando caminarían por el pasillo para recibir los certificados que les declararían como magos completamente entrenados.

Premiaciones especiales fueron dadas a los estudiantes excepcionales que habían obtenido los promedios más altos en los EXTASIS, Hermione, la primera del curso, y Harry, quien era el quinto, eran los únicos Gryffindors entre los estudiantes que recibieron un galardón; los otros eran Ravenclaw, en su mayoría, y, sorprendentemente, un Hufflepuff. Más tarde, los padres de Hermione comentaban las altas marcas de Harry. El señor Granger le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda por poner su mayor esfuerzo, tal como deberían hacer todos los estudiantes. Hermione le lanzó a su amigo una mirada de disculpa. Ella sabía que después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry había necesitado poner algo más de distancia entre la gente y él. Había necesitado espacio para lograr recuperar la cordura, que, en ese momento, había sentido como si se hubiera estado disolviendo. Se había encerrado en sí mismo durante las clases, manteniéndose lejos de los problemas, y había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, estudiando. Harry le sonrió a su amiga, al verla tan apenada por el hecho de que sus padres le hubieran elogiado por 'un trabajo bien hecho'. Fácilmente, podía ver que ellos la habían motivado mucho para hacer bien cualquier cosa que emprendiera.

Fueron llamados por orden alfabético, igual que la primera noche que llegaron a Hogwarts, esperando ser seleccionados. Los familiares y amigos aplaudieron mientras los Jefes de Casa les entregaban los certificados a cada estudiante. La profesora Minerva McGonagall, tan correcta como siempre, con su cabello recogido en un apretado moño, alzó la cabeza, dando a Harry una sonrisa orgullosa mientras los estudiantes vitoreaban ensordecedoramente cuando su apellido fue llamado. Durante un momento, Harry observó el documento donde su nombre estaba escrito en tinta púrpura, para luego saludar a sus amigos con la mano, y sonreír para la foto con su Jefa de Casa, tal como hacían todos los estudiantes. Sorprendida por el afectuoso abrazo que recibió de su entrañable estudiante, Minerva agradeció que los siguientes nombres no fueran de su Casa, pues no confiaba en su voz.

El apellido de Ron fue pronunciado casi al final, pero no recibió menos aplausos que Hannah Abbott, que había sido la primera en ser llamada. El ganar la Copa de Quidditch de ese año le había conseguido muchos elogios de la Casa Gryffindor. Harry recordó la imagen de Ron en su primera visita al Espejo de Oesed. Él no había sido Premio Anual, pero no creía que se sintiera demasiado disgustado por eso. El que tantos de sus deseos se hubieran logrado era una hazaña asombrosa. Harry se sentía realmente feliz por su amigo, pero no pudo evitar el recordar sus propios sueños y esperanzas de los pasados años, y sentirse decepcionado una vez más.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía ser llorón, y levantó la cabeza, resuelto a seguir siendo el hombre seguro en que se había convertido a pesar del último año de adversidad. Decirse a sí mismo que las cosas iban a ir bien con Severus le había tranquilizado, pero el destino no había sido demasiado amable con él en el pasado, y seguía pensando que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pasó de tener poca o ninguna atención de Severus durante meses, a tener, de repente, dos interludios íntimos en cuestión de días. Se regañó a sí mismo por cuestionar su buena fortuna, y decidió disfrutar el resto de lo que debería ser un día especial. Ahora se daba cuenta de porqué la doctora Erin había insistido en que debería verla una vez más luego de terminar la escuela, aún cuando no necesitaba hacerlo. Ahora entendía por qué ella había dicho que éste podía ser un día difícil para él, aunque no lo comprendió en ese entonces. Al menos, se sentía agradecido de no estar tan sensible como las chicas, a las que podía ver enjugándose los ojos con sus pañuelos.

Harry se estaba sintiendo muy solo entre la multitud, a pesar de que varios compañeros le habían presentado a sus padres y hermanos. La mayoría de los estudiantes se mezclaban por el recinto, hablando con sus parientes y presentándolos a todos. Algunos padres estaban viendo el castillo por primera vez, mientras otros recordaban su propia época en Hogwarts. Albus se mantenía ocupado retratándose con los estudiantes. Con Lucius Malfoy en el salón, Harry no tenía oportunidad de mirar a Severus. Los Weasley le tomaban como miembro de su familia, pero él no deseaba hacerle sombra a Ron, así que a ratos mantenía una distancia prudencial, y a ratos se reunía con los demás.

Al ver que la fila de espera había disminuido un poco, Harry acompañó a Hermione y sus padres a tomarse las fotos de familia. Hizo el tonto por detrás del fotógrafo, logrando que Hermione riera para la cámara. Cuando llegó su turno, llamó a Albus para sacarse la foto.

—Ésta es la fila para las fotos de familia —declaró el fotógrafo, impaciente—. Las fotos con el director son por esa fila de allí —informó, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de su cámara.

—Bien, entonces es bueno que yo me encuentre en el lugar correcto, ¿no es así, mi muchacho? —replicó el anciano con cordialidad.

El hombre alzo la cabeza y, al darse cuenta de que era Harry Potter quien estaba con el director, se disculpó con ambos.

Cuando Albus se convirtió en el guardián legal de Harry, había tratado, por el bien del chico, de mantener el asunto alejado de la prensa; pero cuando los documentos fueron llenados en el Ministerio de Magia, alguien de la Oficina de Registros había decidido ganarse unos rápidos galeones, vendiendo la información a El Profeta. Había sido una gran historia. La mayoría inventada, dado que pocos sabían las razones de que Harry ya no estuviera al cuidado de los Dursley. Las suposiciones hechas por los reporteros habían ido desde el absurdo, diciendo que Harry había sido adoptado como parte de un gran plan para apoderarse del mundo mágico, hasta que había estado viviendo en una situación indigna, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Un periódico incluso imprimió una representación artística de una choza medio derruida con ratas corriendo alrededor. Ante esto, Ron había estado tentado de mandarle un correo a los Dursley, sabiendo cuánto alucinaría la tía de Harry. Dado que la mayoría de las historias discrepaban unas de las otras, el público no estuvo seguro de a cuál creer, y todo había pasado antes que Harry se recuperara lo suficiente como para que le importara. Había estado largo tiempo curándose. Fue una de las pocas veces en que el chico se había sentido agradecido de estar fuera de acción por tanto tiempo. Había perdido completamente la mayoría de las notas de prensa, y los pocos estudiantes cuyos padres habían sido aurores perdidos en la batalla, había dejado su resentimiento contra él por eso, dado que no parecía que fuera a sobrevivir. Para cuando Harry estuvo lo bastante bien como para asistir nuevamente a clases, aquellos que habían querido discutir con él se habían dado cuenta que su salvador era, de hecho, humano, y decidieron no hablarle de ese día.

Puede que Harry no tuviera oportunidad de mirar en dirección de Severus, pero el maestro de Pociones sí le estaba observando, el ser espía tenía sus beneficios. Sabía cómo observar a Harry sin ser detectado, en un salón lleno de magos y brujas adultos. Le había visto reír con sus amigos y estrechar cortésmente la mano a la abuela de Neville. También rió internamente al observarle escupir algo en una servilleta sin mucha ceremonia. Un par de cabezas rojas idénticas, riendo y señalando al maleducado Niño Que Vivió, explicaron el hecho, y Severus se recordó a sí mismo no comer ni beber nada de la mesa de los aperitivos.

Cuando todas las familias terminaron de tomar las fotografías y los estudiantes se habían despedido finalmente, los baúles fueron recogidos del vestíbulo, a donde los elfos domésticos los habían llevado durante la celebración. Los Weasley arreglaron el transporte para los Granger, para ir a la Madriguera, a una fiesta que habían organizado. Harry giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de Charlie.

—Ey, Bill, parece que el profesor Snape te está 'admirando' — Harry casi se torció el cuello de la velocidad con la que giró la cabeza al escuchar el comentario de Charlie Weasley—. Ha estado mirando hacia aquí por un buen rato—.

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que sería una explicación perfectamente razonable que Sev estuviera mirando a Bill. El primogénito de los Weasley era genial, tranquilo y muy atractivo; a Harry le gustaba pensar que él también poseía esas cualidades, pero tenía que admitirlo, Bill era mayor, y desenvuelto, y no tenía la mirada inocente que él todavía exhibía.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que los gemelos querían hablar con él cuando se ofrecieron a llevar su baúl a su nuevo hogar. Ron y Hermione iban con los padres de ella para hacer más sencillo el viaje hasta la Madriguera. Harry les contestó que los encontraría dentro de un rato y podrían llevar su baúl después; en ese momento, lo que deseaba era ver a cierto profesor de Pociones. Revisó su equipaje, para asegurarse que no habían intentado forzarlo, antes de encaminarse a recoger algunas cosas de su habitación en la torre de Albus.

Era una habitación tranquila, un lugar donde podía relajarse sin importarle el mundo. Harry se preguntaba con frecuencia si estaría encantada, o si simplemente era el hecho de que, al estar tan cerca de Albus, allí se sentía seguro. Albus realmente había cuidado de él desde el fatídico día en que había descubierto cuán equivocado había estado, al pensar que Harry iba a estar bien cuidado por su familia.

El Gryffindor se sentó en la cama y paseó la vista por la habitación azul cielo. El tocador estaba decorado con fotos. Algunas, de Albus y él en vacaciones. Otra, de Harry riendo mientras un excitado anciano abría un regalo de Navidad; en la foto, parecían ser un par de cálidos calcetines de lana, pero debajo del artículo, habían estado una gran cantidad de golosinas muggles.

Miró la foto con nostalgia, recordando el dolor de estómago que había tenido esa noche por comer aquella obscena cantidad de dulces. Justo cuando Harry había pensado que no volvería a probar un chocolate en su vida, Albus sacó de su bolsillo dos pequeñas ranas de chocolate extrañamente coloreadas y las dejó caer en algo de té, haciendo que empezaran a formarse burbujas. Cuando su estómago se calmó, después de tomar la bebida según las instrucciones del anciano, Harry comprendió que era alguna especie de antiácido mágico.

—Todos deben comer caramelos 'hasta enfermar' al menos una vez en la vida —Harry dejó la foto en su lugar al escuchar la voz del viejo mago en la puerta.

—Gracias, Albus —dijo con sinceridad.

—Por nada en absoluto, Harry —contestó con una pequeña inclinación—. Tengo algo para ti —informó, feliz. Como si fuera una señal, dos elfos domésticos llegaron a la puerta, transportando una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo de colores brillantes y con una ancha cinta con lazo alrededor—. El pensadero que te di en la Ceremonia de Protección fue en realidad un obsequio de todos los profesores, incluyéndome. Esto es de mi parte. Uno de los beneficios de ser tu guardián; puedo darte un regalo por terminar la escuela sin que parezca que favorezco a un estudiante por encima de otro.

Harry tomó la caja del elfo, que estaba luchando con el pesado paquete. Se apoyó, pero aún así se estremeció con una risita, cuando jaló la cinta para abrir la caja y el papel en que estaba envuelta desapareció mientras una pequeña explosión de confeti estallaba en el aire. Albus observó con anticipación mientras un sonriente Harry hacía una pausa para permitir que los fragmentos de papel llovieran sobre ellos.

Harry levantó la tapa de la gran caja, impresionado por su contenido. Estaba sorprendido de que sólo dos elfos domésticos hubieran transportado un bulto tan pesado. Con algo de ayuda de su guardián, sacó el reloj de la caja. El enorme reloj de madera de cerezo estaba fabricado para ser montado en la pared. Tenía un vidrio con forma de cúpula cubriendo la parte frontal, y varias áreas divididas con frases como: Hora de Trabajar, Hora de Dormir, e incluso una que decía 'Hora de cenar con Albus'. Harry leyó todos los membretes, riendo entre dientes. En una pequeña gaveta en la parte baja del reloj, había varias manecillas que podían ser agregadas, y un libro listando los hechizos necesarios para agregar más membretes. El joven se echó a reír.

—No creo que yo vaya a poner una manecilla que diga: Hora de ordeñar la vaca—.

—No, ¿pero qué tal uno que diga Hora de hablar con Severus? —preguntó Albus enigmáticamente.

Segundos después, se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de la oficina del anciano. Pudo verse una sonrisa en la larga barba blanca.

—¿Vas a decirme cómo haces eso antes de que me vaya hoy? ¡Llámalo un regalo de despedida! —.

—No te vas a ir por mucho tiempo, mi querido muchacho. Te veré para cenar un día de la próxima semana, a las cinco. Así, podremos comer antes de tu primera reunión con La Orden, a las siete —declaró, riendo entre dientes ante el intento del muchacho de adquirir sus secretos.

* * *

Harry dejó su baúl en el suelo con mucho cuidado y se apareció en el interior de su apartamento para abrir una ventana. George, o tal vez Fred, levitó el equipaje hasta la ventana, por donde fue empujado con seguridad hacia el interior. Luego, el dueño de casa se dirigió a la puerta, para admitir a los gemelos. Podía escuchar sus pasos en las escaleras mientras cruzaba la habitación.

—Adelante —invitó, abriendo la puerta al tiempo que ellos alcanzaban el último peldaño.

—Ey, te estás convirtiendo en un verdadero Dumbledore —bromeó Fred, con eso de que Harry había abierto antes que ellos pudieran tocar.

—Claro, como yo no sabía que serían ustedes —declaró Harry, inexpresivo—. Él nunca me diría cómo hace eso. Vaya guardián —bromeó.

Los gemelos rieron y miraron alrededor. Harry les observó, nervioso; más que curiosear el lugar, parecía que estaban acechando. Observó mientras abrían las puertas del closet vacío y miraban dentro. Luego se miraron entre sí sin hablar, sólo haciendo contacto visual y asintiendo ocasionalmente. Harry recordó que Ron decía que los gemelos podían tener una conversación completa sin decir una sola palabra.

—Gran lugar el que tienes aquí —comentó Fred.

George ya se dirigía a la cocina cuando Harry le advirtió que no tocara nada ni agregara ninguna case de artículos, no confiaba en que esos dos no dejaran alguna 'broma' para que él la encontrara más tarde. Fred tuvo el descaro de mostrarse ofendido.

Harry se echó a reír, antes de abrir su baúl para mostrar una caja pequeña con un lazo enorme. Cuando jaló el lazo, la caja creció. Los gemelos observaron con curiosidad mientras el más joven sacaba el reloj de la caja alargada. Le ayudaron a colocarlo en una pared estratégicamente ubicada, de forma que se podía ver con facilidad tanto desde la cocina como desde la salita de estar. Fred miró a Harry con travesura y sacó el libro de instrucciones de la pequeña gaveta en la parte inferior del reloj. Susurró unas cuantas palabras y mostró a Harry el hechizo del libro para su aprobación. La sonrisa del gemelo se amplió mientras el chico de pelo negro tomaba el librito y recitaba el hechizo para añadir el membrete que los otros deseaban en la cara del reloj.

Todos retrocedieron mientras la manecilla comenzaba a moverse y subir hasta su nueva dirección en lo alto de la esfera, donde estarían las doce en un reloj muggle, mientras sonaba una pequeña campanada. Allí se leía 'Hora de Divertirse'. Los gemelos gritaron y chillaron, emocionados porque había funcionado, pues era, de hecho, hora de divertirse. Empujaron a Harry hacia la puerta para que todos pudieran aparecerse en la Madriguera, pero éste se detuvo, explicándoles que primero quería cambiarse de ropa, y que después se reuniría con ellos allí. Luego de un buen rato convenciéndoles, aceptaron irse para dejarle bañarse en paz, haciéndole prometer que tomaría muchos tragos con ellos más tarde.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, riendo ante las travesuras de los gemelos, aunque no se sentía con humor para fiestas. Cerró y aseguró la puerta antes de ir a su habitación a cambiarse. Riendo de su propia estupidez, regresó a la salita de estar a buscar su baúl. Había entrado en su habitación, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que poseía, con excepción del reloj, todavía estaba en ese baúl. Tomando unos jeans y una camiseta, regresó al baño para darse una ducha. Ahora que los gemelos se habían marchado, su mente regresó directo a la conversación que había sostenido con Albus y Severus. En realidad, la parte de Albus era una exageración. Dumbledore había buscado una mala excusa para irse, permitiendo que Severus y Harry hablaran a solas.

Harry dio un paso dentro de su propia ducha y tomó unos momentos para revisar los controles y averiguar cómo cambiar de agua fría a caliente, y de baño a ducha. Poco después, tenía una corriente decente de agua caliente cayendo en cascada sobre su cabeza, dejándole sin otra cosa que hacer sino pensar en las palabras de Severus.

_**Flashback** _

Harry y Severus estaban sentados en sillas iguales frente al escritorio del director, y observaron cómo el mago de pelo blanco desaparecía ante sus ojos. Para ser sincero, fue su breve charla lo que más desconcertó a Harry. Antes que se diera cuenta, Albus estaba abandonando su oficina para hacer una diligencia, en lo que parecía una excusa evidente para dejarles conversar a solas. Harry no estaba muy seguro de desear tener esta charla, si juzgaba la situación en base a la expresión del rostro de Severus. Odiaba ver la máscara de indiferencia que estaba amenazando con tomar posesión de la cara de Sev una vez más. El hombre, al parecer, estaba reuniendo valor para hablar.

—Harry, en tu Ceremonia de Protección —Severus hizo una pausa, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas—. Cuando estuvimos a solas —empezaba nuevamente, cuando Harry le interrumpió.

—¿Albus sabe sobre eso? —farfulló el joven, pensando que el anciano sabía lo que Severus le había hecho en la cocina y se había puesto furioso porque Sev no había mantenido su palabra de no involucrarse con Harry hasta que terminara la escuela.

—No, no es eso... quizás sepa... Oh, no es eso a lo que me estoy refiriendo —aclaró Severus, poniéndose nervioso. Necesitaba decirlo antes de perder el control—. En tu habitación, cuando estábamos moviendo la mesa, me preguntaste si estaba enojado contigo —esperó la confirmación de que Harry sabía de lo que estaba hablando, y cuando el joven asintió, continuó—: Yo había estado molesto porque te encontré dormido, cuando habías prometido permanecer despierto para evitar que yo me desangrara hasta morir por la herida infligida por el Señor Oscuro—.

El ruido de alguien atragantándose, disimulado por un resoplido y un ronquido exagerado, les alertó sobre los retratos 'dormidos' que llenaban las paredes de la oficina del director.

>> Quizás deberíamos seguir con esto en una habitación más privada —sugirió Severus, y le condujo a una puerta que Harry había olvidado que nadie más podía ver. Entraron en un pequeño pasillo que conducía a los aposentos privados de Albus, donde también estaban las habitaciones de Severus y Harry. El maestro de Pociones se había estado refiriendo a su propia habitación, y se sorprendió al ver que Harry se deslizaba en el interior de un cuarto ubicado justo antes del suyo. Harry se sentó en la cama, y Severus en una silla cercana a la misma.

—Yo sabía que te habías enojado porque me quedé dormido, pero imaginé que eventualmente descubrirías que estabas curado, así que no le di demasiada importancia. Quise preguntarle a Albus si era posible que nuestras raíces fueran del mismo árbol familiar, pero él fue demasiado vago respecto a mi capacidad de sanarte y dijo que ese asunto debería hablarlo contigo. Supongo que no tuve oportunidad hasta este momento —respiró profundamente, al darse cuenta de que había dicho todo de un tirón—. En realidad, yo había esperado que estuvieras enojado conmigo por encender la chimenea de tus habitaciones privadas, considerando las consecuencias —empezó a disculparse nuevamente por eso, pero Sev le interrumpió con un movimiento de la mano.

—Considérate afortunado por esta vez. No deberás mostrar tal falta de sentido común en el futuro —le advirtió con un gruñido—. Si yo no hubiera estado tan completamente aturdido por saber que tú me habías curado, probablemente no te hubiera dejado escapar tan fácilmente. En verdad, yo creía que Albus era la única persona capaz de sanarme, y me sorprendió saber que habías hecho eso por mí—.

Harry permaneció en silencio, aguardando a que Severus continuara. Esto era muy serio; él estaba ansioso por saber por qué había logrado hacer algo tan grande. Qué era eso que le hacía diferente de todos los demás, cómo si necesitara tener más habilidades que el resto de los magos no tenían. Al menos, Albus también podía hacerlo. Eso aliviaba sus temores de volver a tener alguna monstruosa habilidad por su conexión con Voldemort. Recordando que Albus había sanado a Severus una vez con anterioridad, preguntó:

—¿Alguien más intento curarte la primera vez que esto sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que me hace tan especial? —.

—Quizás el que tú te dieras cuenta de que el malvado cretino maestro de Pociones es sólo una parte de lo que soy, y te preocuparas por mirar más allá—.

—Supongo, aunque eso lo hago porque me preocupo por ti. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con mi pregunta? —.

—Todo —declaró Severus con sencillez. Harry se mordió la esquina de su labio inferior, sin comprender nada en absoluto. Severus asintió como si hubiera terminado alguna conversación interna consigo mismo y hubiera tomado una decisión—. Cuando yo era más joven, la primera vez —señaló hacia su corazón, donde la cortada había estado cruzando su piel—, quedé devastado al darme cuenta de que la persona que yo pensaba que era capaz de sanarme no poseía esa habilidad; y luego, mi propio padre tampoco pudo ayudarme. Yo sabía que él era un hombre frío y brutal, pero pensaba que al menos, al ser su hijo... —su voz se quebró, sintiéndose desanimado. Su propio padre no le amaba—. Estaba asombrado al descubrir que Albus sí podía. Asumí que no habría nadie más—.

—Si creías que nadie podría ayudarte, y eras un Mortífago... —musitó Harry con mucho cuidado—. ¿Cómo lo digo? —no sabía las palabras correctas para usar. Odiaba no poder articular sus pensamientos tan bien como Severus, aunque debía admitir que Sev no había estado muy claro esa tarde—. ¿Fuiste a que te sanara Albus porque era el más poderoso? ¿Por qué, entonces, estabas tan sorprendido? No comprendo, lo siento —se disculpó.

—No fui con Albus a que me sanara, al menos, no físicamente. Me di cuenta de que iba a morir y a ninguno de los que me rodeaba le importaba yo sino lo que podía hacer por ellos. Deseaba redimirme, como un último esfuerzo por hacer algo bueno con mi vida. Así que fui a ver a la única persona a quien, decepcionarle, me había hecho sentir mal—.

—Albus —dejó escapar Harry. No había tenido intención de interrumpirle. Severus asintió.

—Le conté todo pensando que eso podría ayudar al lado de la Luz y le supliqué que me perdonara. Cuando terminé de limpiar mi alma tanto como pude, me encontraba en el piso, sollozando contra una barba blanca, preguntándole a Albus qué haría con mi cuerpo, pues no tenía intención de ser enterrado con los Snape —Severus no podía mirar a Harry a los ojos. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto el dolor y las lágrimas contenidas que amenazaban con derramarse de las verdes lagunas—. Albus me dijo que no todo estaba perdido, y que yo todavía podía redimirme si de verdad deseaba ayudar. Aunque en ese momento no le creí, me convencí cuando colocó su varita sobre mi corazón y expresó un sencillo hechizo de sanación, cerrando inmediatamente la herida—.

—Se requirió mucho coraje para ir a ver a Dumbledore así—musitó Harry suavemente.

—No, Harry. Difícilmente se necesita cuando crees que vas a morir. Se precisa coraje para decir las cosas y vivir con las consecuencias. Yo nunca esperé vivir. Entonces fue cuando me convertí en espía para la Luz—.

_"Y oré por la redención"_

—¿Por eso Albus confía en ti? —indagó Harry. Severus levantó la cabeza repentinamente—. No quiero decir que yo piense que no haya muchas razones para confiar en ti, pero... —lucho por encontrar las palabras y respiró profundamente—. Siempre supe, incluso cuando tenía once años, que el profesor Dumbledore confiaba en ti implícitamente, y siempre me preguntaba por qué. ¿Qué le hacía estar tan seguro? —expresó, esperando haberse explicado bien.

—Comprendo, y no, ésa no es la razón por la que él confía en mí. Él sabía que yo no esperaba ser sanado, y no iba a confiar en mí sólo porque sentí una punzada de culpa por todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en mi vida hasta ese momento —sacudió la cabeza para aclararlo—. Estamos saliéndonos completamente del tema de esta conversación —sabía que había permitido que la charla fluyera a otros asuntos para retrasar lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento—. Yo tengo una ventaja injusta en esta relación, y Albus quiso que viniera a aclararla. Y yo no estoy listo para esta conversación —apretó la punta de su nariz entre sus dedos pulgar y anular.

>> Voldemort había planeado demostrarme que no tenía a nadie excepto a él, y que debería estarle agradecido por permitirme servirle. La maldición fue lanzada mientras arrastraba su daga a través de mi pecho para que 'aprendiera la experiencia', como él lo llamaba. Ciertamente, no había esperado que yo fuera sanado —luego de todo lo narrado, Severus miró finalmente a los ojos de Harry—. Albus tenía que amarme para poder curarme—.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no habló. Quería estar seguro de haber comprendido completamente, y reflexionaba cuidadosamente, sobre todo.

 _"Albus pudo hacerlo porque le amaba; su propio padre no podía. Él mencionó a alguien más, un posible amor. No, obviamente amor no era el mejor título para quienquiera que fuese"_ , pensó Harry.

Pronto algo más le impactó.

_"Yo le curé. ¿Amo a Sev?"._

Se frotó el rostro con las manos. Si debía ser honesto, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

_"¿Así es cómo se siente el amor? Tiene que ser."_

Esa era la ventaja injusta que Severus había mencionado.

_"Él sabía que yo le amaba incluso antes que yo."_

La comprensión le golpeó. Se levantó, sorprendiendo a Severus. Éste estaba esperando su reacción ante la información, y observó como una variedad de emociones cruzaban las facciones de Harry.

—¿Tú supiste que yo te había curado porque... te amaba, y tu reacción fue enojarte? —.

No pudo ocultar cuán herido se sentía. Empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta, alejándose de Severus, pero golpeó contra el tocador, tumbando varias fotografías, jadeando cuando se rompió el cristal de uno de los marcos. Sostuvo el marco apretadamente, como si el apoyo de Albus fluyera a través del retrato para protegerle. Severus le observó, aturdido, incapaz de hablar. Se había enojado al descubrir que Harry le amaba, pero no podía explicarle porqué, no sin revelar cosas que no estaba listo para revelar. Estiró la mano hacia el brazo de Harry, tratando de evitar que escapara, aunque no tenía idea de qué iba a decir para convencerle de quedarse. Observó mientras la foto en blanco y negro se volvía roja, y se dio cuenta que, al jalar el brazo del joven, había hecho que se cortara con el vidrio.

Sacó su varita con la intención de curarle el corte, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió aún más, fuera del alcance de Severus. No permitiría que el hombre le curara. Las implicaciones del gesto no pasaron desapercibidas para Severus. Él, ciertamente, nunca había dado a Harry ninguna indicación de que le amara.

**_Fin del flashback_ **

Cuando el agua de la ducha comenzó a enfriarse, Harry supo que era hora de sacar su arrugado cuerpo del vaporoso cuarto de baño. No estaba seguro de estar de ánimo para ir a la fiesta. La ira seguía en su interior, pero decidió que Severus no iba a arruinarle el día; era una fecha especial para celebrar y él iba a ir a la fiesta. Ya seguiría pensando en eso al día siguiente. Sería un lindo accesorio para la resaca que planeaba tener por la mañana.

 


	37. Disculpas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

La negrura se decoloró en un borroso gris. La luz comenzó a brillar sobre su cara. No podía sentir su cuerpo realmente, no estaba completamente consciente.

 _"¿Estoy en un suelo de piedra?"_  se preguntó a sí mismo.

Se escucharon ruidos de metales entrechocando. Brevemente, recordó un espectáculo que había visto, donde un hombre golpeaba su taza de metal contra los barrotes de una celda. Eso explicaría el suelo de piedra. Escuchó una voz resonar en la distancia. Era una voz familiar, pero muy alta. Demasiado alta. Harry podía distinguir las palabras vagamente. Algo estaba removiendo los cuerpos y ventilando el lugar. Pudo sentir que era levitado del suelo de piedra. No le importaba particularmente hacia donde le estaban llevando, con tal de que fuera lejos del atronador ruido. Pensó que había logrado escuchar una risa suave, pero no estaba seguro, y cualquier sitio tranquilo sería agradable.

Varias horas y unos cuantos sueños extraños más tarde, comenzó a recuperar la conciencia una vez más, y movió la cabeza alrededor para averiguar dónde estaba. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta que el movimiento era una mala idea, pues su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar, y briznas de hierba estaban ahora pegadas a su nariz. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, le saludo el rostro inconsciente de Ron Weasley. El sol estaba muy brillante, y reflejaba la línea de babas que rezumaba de la boca del pelirrojo sobre el césped. Harry sólo podía desear estar babeando, pues parecía que la humedad de su boca había desaparecido largo tiempo atrás.

—Merlín, no voy a beber nunca más —musitó para sí mismo.

—Hasta la próxima vez, ¿verdad, Harry? —preguntó una voz ronca y profunda.

Harry se alzó para incorporarse. Mala idea.

—Ey, Charlie —saludó perezosamente, sonriendo, bizqueando por el sol—. ¿Estuviste aquí anoche? —no podía decir que recordara haber visto a Charlie, pero con la casa llena de Weasley, ¿quién podría decirlo?

—Puede decirse que sí. Llegué en algún momento entre el final de la noche y el comienzo de la madrugada —contestó, ayudando a Harry a levantarse—. Le prometí a mamá que permanecería sobrio y vigilaría la fiesta cuando ella y papá se fueron a dormir.

—¿Ganaron los nuestros? —preguntó cómicamente al notar la línea de cuerpos dormidos tirados en el césped. Parecía un campo de batalla, con abundantes bajas. Detrás de Ron estaban Seamus Finnegan y varios amigos más. No estaba seguro, pero uno de ellos se parecía a Neville. Charlie se echó a reír, asegurándole que ellos habían salido victoriosos en la lucha contra la sobriedad.

—Mamá quiso empezar a preparar el desayuno y limpiar, así que nos pidió a Ginny y a mí que les sacáramos al sol para que se airearan un poco —explicó Charlie—. Ahora está en la cocina, golpeando los cacharros, y vociferando mientras cocina —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar dichos golpes. Charlie inclinó la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara—. Ven aquí, tengo un obsequio para ti. Creo que te va a gustar —comentó, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry y el pelirrojo entraron por la puerta del frente, deslizándose hasta las escaleras de subida, sin comprender a Molly. Harry apenas podía esperar a subir las escaleras, lejos del jaleo que estaba haciendo la matrona en la cocina.

—Sé que tengo resaca y todo eso, pero no recuerdo a tu mama siendo tan ruidosa nunca antes —gruñó. Charlie bufó.

—Se pone muy ruidosa cuando alguien en la casa tiene resaca. Es su sutil manera de desanimarnos a beber en exceso —sacudió la cabeza como si todavía no creyera las acciones de su madre, o que todavía siguiera haciéndolo después de tantos años—. Bill y yo dejamos de venir a casa en las noches cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Percy nunca lo supo, pero por aquel entonces él difícilmente salía tanto de fiesta como nosotros —guió a Harry escaleras arriba. El más joven se sentía agradecido por la mano apoyada sobre la parte baja de su espalda, guiándole, pues no podía ver muy bien y sus piernas estaban algo temblorosas—. Eres afortunado, Harry; como huésped, ella te da un respiro. ¿No notaste que la mayoría de las personas allá afuera en el césped no son de la familia? —.

—Creo que, como huésped, me quejaría de ser puesto afuera, en el césped; pero, dado que antes desperté sobre un duro piso de piedra, supongo que el césped es una mejora —reflexionó Harry.

Charlie rió y le acompañó hasta el lavabo. Cuando le preguntó por qué andaba a tientas alrededor del lavamanos, Harry le explicó que se había puesto lentes de contacto la noche anterior, pero se los había quitado después de medianoche, cuando sintió que ellos estaban empezando a congelar sus globos oculares. Se abrazó a sí mismo, recostándose contra el lavamanos, mientras el pelirrojo ponía pasta de dientes en un cepillo y se lo entregaba. Harry estuvo agradecido tanto por la ayuda como por su cepillo de dientes, que guardaba en la Madriguera. Charlie salió mientras el chico de ojos verdes se cepillaba los dientes y se refrescaba.

El ahora completamente entrenado mago se paró ante el lavamanos y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Sus pantalones, desabotonados, colgaban precariamente de sus caderas; su franela fue lanzada al piso. Se inclinó, apoyando sus antebrazos en el borde del lavamanos, sosteniendo su dolorido cuerpo unos minutos antes de enderezarse hasta una tambaleante posición vertical. Puso la gastada toalla sobre su cara para protegerse de la luz. Desde el pasillo, Charlie admiró la pequeña figura. Cuando se acercó, apenas pudo ver, sobre el hombro de Harry, las decoloradas líneas de la marca de una mordedura. Se reclinó contra Harry, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos, bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello y susurró a su oído.

—¿Sabes que dijiste su nombre mientras dormías? —bromeó. Harry, que había estado apoyado sobre él como unos fideos mojados, se congeló ante sus palabras—. Relájate, amor, te estoy tomando el pelo —le tranquilizó el pelirrojo—. Ron también cayó —el moreno se relajó nuevamente—. Aunque no estaba aquí anoche, tienes a alguien, ¿verdad? —fue más una aseveración que una pregunta. Harry asintió, preguntándose cómo lo podía saber—. Ya no te ruborizas cuando me ves —le explicó. El chico de ojos verdes sonrió, recordando cómo acostumbraba ponerse colorado cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación con Charlie, desde que habían compartido un beso alrededor de un año antes—. Y tienes una pequeña marca que no ha desaparecido completamente... justo aquí —para puntualizar sus palabras, dejó un casto beso sobre la marca.

Harry se relajó completamente, siempre se sentía seguro con Charlie. Disfrutaba cuando el hombre flirteaba con él. El pelirrojo nunca había cruzado la línea del flirteo. Nadie más le había tratado de esa forma; con él siempre se sentía como un chico común.

—Dijiste que tenías un regalo para mí, ¿o sólo estás feliz de verme? —preguntó Harry cómicamente. Charlie bufó y se presionó contra él. El menor quedó impactado al sentir la dureza detrás de él. El pelirrojo revisó en el fondo del bolsillo de su túnica; Harry pudo sentir su mano entre ellos mientras hurgaba hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y colocarlo en la mano del moreno. El chico no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; era justo lo que necesitaba. Con manos temblorosas, abrió rápidamente la tapa y bebió ávidamente el contenido de la botella de poción contra la resaca.

—Mmm... Charlie, eres el mejor —gimió, feliz. Era un obsequio muy bien recibido.

—¿Podrían controlarse? Eso es sencillamente perturbador —comentó Ginny, quien entraba en el baño en ese momento, con los brazos llenos de toallas limpias. Harry ni siquiera había notado que abrían la puerta, no que eso importara. Charlie abrió la puertecilla del armario mientras ella colocaba las toallas en los estantes.

—Ginny, pensaba que te sentías cómoda acerca de mi sexualidad —comentó el pelirrojo, abrazando a su hermana pequeña y frotando su coronilla con los nudillos. Harry no estaba completamente seguro de si estaban hablando en serio o no. Prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

—Oh, estoy bien con eso —aseguró la chica con una sonrisa—. Pero si Harry va a gemir el nombre de uno de los Weasley, odio saber que no va a ser el mío —concluyo, asiendo las toallas húmedas y partiendo con un movimiento de pelo.

Ginny y Harry no habían vuelto a ser cercanos desde que ella había tratado de salvar la cara cuando él había rechazado completamente sus avances. Cuando la joven había descubierto que a Harry no le atraían las chicas, había aumentado su confianza en sí misma y mejorado la amistad entre ellos. Después de eso, había relajado su actitud y las visitas a La Madriguera se habían vuelto mucho más cómodas.

Harry estaba a punto de bajar para desayunar con Charlie, cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny había birlado su camisa junto con las toallas del piso. El atractivo pelirrojo sacudió una camisa de su bolso y ambos bajaron las escaleras en busca de sustento.

Durante el desayuno, Molly sospechó que Harry había conseguido una poción contra la resaca. Tenía buen apetito, mientras el resto de los huéspedes que habían pasado la noche allí estaban bebiendo sorbos de té y mordisqueando tostadas tan suavemente como les era posible. La matrona Weasley siempre era la mejor cuando de alimentar a su tropa se trataba, y generalmente Harry estaba demasiado dispuesto a ser alimentado.

—Hedwig estuvo aquí temprano, pero se rehusó a permitir que Arthur le desatara tu carta —comentó Molly, poniendo más tocineta en su plato. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente. Con toda la conmoción de dejar la escuela, y luego su discusión con Severus, había olvidado a su lechuza en Hogwarts—. Como vio que no era capaz de despertarte, se fue nuevamente—.

Harry se preguntó si la carta habría sido de Severus. Albus sabía que la familia Weasley daba una fiesta, y le habría llamado por la chimenea si se hubiera tratado de algo importante.

Arthur había reconocido el emblema en el sello de lacre como perteneciente a la casa Snape. No era el sello que utilizaba habitualmente, pero lo reconoció por La Orden. Deseaba decírselo a Harry, pero no en frente de todos. Se decidió por comentar algo vago.

—Quizás la carta trataba sobre tu horario de verano —declaró enigmáticamente, sorbiendo su té—. Creo que el profesor Dumbledore comentó que tomarías una o dos clases de Defensa—.

Esa era la subestimación más grande que había oído jamás. Tendría que pasar varios días a la semana entrenando, con Severus Snape y otros miembros de La Orden de los que desconocía el nombre, enseñándole. No sabía qué sentir sobre la carta que Severus le había enviado. Una parte de él se alegraba internamente de que el hombre hubiera contactado con él, pero otra parte todavía seguía herida por su reacción al saber que le amaba.

* * *

Esa mañana temprano, encontró a Severus Snape paseando alrededor de sus aposentos privados. Le había tomado casi una hora escribir la carta para Harry. En ella, se disculpaba por haber sido tan cortante la mañana en que le había sanado. Le explicaba que no se había dado cuenta que estaba curado hasta después, y que no debería haber asumido la incompetencia de Harry cuando le encontró dormido esa mañana.

Paseando por la habitación una vez más, notó en el piso cuatro pergaminos arrugados, producto de sus primeros intentos fallidos, y los lanzó al fuego. Definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que disculparse. Mentalmente, repasó la carta de nuevo, esperando que las palabras fueran adecuadas. Había intentado explicarle que el enojo que había experimentado no era debido a los sentimientos de Harry hacia él, sino a las consecuencias que tales sentimientos podrían generar.

No quiso decirle francamente que esperaba que perdiera el interés cuando descubriera más cosas sobre él, y que si estaba enamorado lo haría todo más difícil para él.

A esa hora todavía estaba aguardando a la lechuza nevada.

Se había sentido bastante aliviado al ver a Hedwig en la lechucería, sabiendo que era seguro que habría alguien que estaría prestando atención a las lechuzas que iban y venían al salvador. También estaba bastante convencido de que sus indicaciones serían acatadas cuando instruyó al ave para que no entregara la carta a nadie excepto a Potter. Hedwig era leal e inteligente. De todas formas, no haría daño que el pergamino se quemara hasta convertirse en cenizas si alguien que no fuera su destinatario previsto intentaba abrir el sobre.

Cuando un destello blanco le alertó que Hedwig estaba regresando, abrió rápidamente la carta con la respuesta de Harry. Dado que el pergamino se quemó completamente entre sus manos, maldijo su estupidez al no darse cuenta de que, de hecho, no era una respuesta, sino su propia carta devuelta. Miró con furia las ascuas por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, para ver la alfombra, ahora adornada con una quemadura en su superficie. Harry le había devuelto la carta sin abrir. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. Había asumido que una disculpa rápida arreglaría las cosas. El chico había sido tan dócil hasta el momento; no había esperado que le regresara la carta sin abrir. Incluso si no podía persuadirle con facilidad para que le perdonara, Severus había esperado un grito en respuesta, no que le ignorara.

* * *

Hedwig regresó a la Madriguera al final de la mañana. Harry se sentía terriblemente culpable por olvidarla. Esa tarde, salió a hacer algunas compras necesarias. Su primera parada fue en El Emporio de la Lechuza para buscar una nueva percha. Se rió divertido cuando Hedwig voló hasta la percha más costosa de la tienda. Sus afiladas garras latieron, aferrando la madera, probando su tamaño. No decepcionaría a su fiel lechuza. El hombre tras el mostrador sonrió ampliamente cuando vio eso, y el joven sacó las monedas necesarias para pagar. Unas pocas paradas más tarde, se apareció de regreso en su nueva casa.

Dejó la jaula vieja de Hedwig en el closet, algo que ella secundó ululando con dignidad, antes de volar por todas las habitaciones, revisando su nuevo hogar, mientras Harry acomodaba apropiadamente los comestibles y el resto de las cosas que había comprado. La lechuza notó su nueva percha al lado de la cama, y se posó sobre ella para evaluar la vista desde allí. Cuando Harry escuchó el aleteo, entró en la habitación a investigar; la habitación no era lo bastante grande como para que Hedwig aleteara tan fuerte y tan rápido como el sonido sugería. Para cuando llegó allí, el ruido había cesado, pero la percha ahora estaba orientada hacia la ventana.

—Ave lista —la elogió, riendo, antes de regresar a lavar los vegetales.

Alcanzó su bolsa para sacar una papa y encontró una pequeña nota. Instantáneamente, reconoció la letra de Severus. ¿Cuándo habría dejado esa nota? Leyó:

> _Si fueras más consciente de lo que te rodea, no habría conseguido poner esto en tu bolsa. Enciende la chimenea para que podamos conversar sobre tus muy necesitadas clases de Defensa._

Harry había estado pensando mucho en Severus; así, cuando creyó haberle sentido mientras estaba de compras, lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Reflexionando sobre ello, hubo varias veces en las que pudo creer que Severus podía encontrarse cerca.

 _"El hombre debe pensar que soy un idiota"_ , reflexionó, sin estar muy seguro de que ya estuviera listo para hablar con el profesor de Pociones. Pero, sabía que debía averiguar cuándo empezaría el entrenamiento. Estuvo tentado a ignorarle, pero lo pensó mejor.

Severus fue alertado en el momento que Harry conectó la chimenea. No era exactamente legal que tuviera tal conocimiento del sistema flu, pero ser espía tenía sus ventajas. Siempre que no fuera tan lejos como para escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, podría pasar inadvertido. Después de esperar unos diez minutos, para no parecer demasiado ansioso, lanzó un puñado de polvos flu al fuego para hacer la llamada.

—Señor Potter —observó a Harry, varita en alto, cambiando los colores de las cortinas de las ventanas del frente de la casa. El joven pegó un brinco al escuchar su nombre, manteniendo en alto el brazo con que sostenía la varita; había estado esperando a Severus, pero se sobresaltó de todas formas.

—Hola. Umm, disculpa —musitó, apartando la varita—. Vaya que soy consciente de lo que me rodea —musitó. Severus sonrió y el joven se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Es bueno ver que algo de lo que te enseñaré te resultará útil algún día —comentó el hombre, y el otro se esforzó en no rodar los ojos—. No debemos hablar demasiado por aquí hasta que hayas tenido oportunidad de autorizar tu lista de la red flu—.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho ya?

De repente, Harry pensó que el Slytherin estaba hablando con más autoridad que por una simple suposición. Retrocedió un paso para permitir que entrara. En lugar de salir a través de la chimenea, Severus se retiró de la red flu y se apareció, parándose directamente en frente de Harry.

—¿Qué clase de espía sería si no supiera tales cosas? —musitó, su voz apenas un susurro. Harry sintió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal—. Te recomiendo fuertemente que hagas la lista de la gente que permitirás hablar o viajar a través de tu red flu, en lugar de la lista, mucho más grande, de la gente que deseas que sea excluida.

Harry asintió. Todavía tenía que lidiar con el enorme paquete de pergaminos que había llegado del Ministerio, explicando cómo hacer que su red flu fuera accesible únicamente a las personas que quería. Era más costoso de ese modo, pero evitaba que cualquiera con un puñado de polvos flu tuviera acceso a ver su salita de estar. De repente, tomó consciencia de que, dado que Severus estaba allí, debía cerrar la red flu. Con un giro de varita, el fuego se apagó.

>> Nos reuniremos para tu entrenamiento cuatro veces a la semana: lunes, martes, miércoles y viernes. Después del primer mes, Kieran y yo evaluaremos tus progresos, y haremos tantos cambios en el programa de trabajo como consideremos necesarios—.

Harry volvió a asentir.

—Bien, el jueves no es bueno para mí de todas formas —contestó, repasando el horario en su mente. Severus levantó una ceja, como si preguntara qué podría tener que hacer ahora que había terminado la escuela y no tenía trabajo. Harry decidió no contarle sobre las clases de tradiciones mágicas para los hijos de muggles. Ya Severus sabía suficiente sobre él.

_"Si es un espía tan bueno, dejémosle que lo averigüe por sí mismo"_

Harry estaba un tanto desanimado por el hecho de que Severus estuviera actuando tan 'el negocio es lo habitual' y no le hablara de temas más personales. Se resignó al hecho de que establecer el programa de trabajo era lo más importante; tendría que dejar los otros asuntos para más tarde.

—No puedo darte la dirección del lugar de entrenamiento. Tendré que llevarte la primera vez para que puedas atravesar las protecciones. Después de eso, serás capaz de aparecerte sin problema—.

Harry sabía que era complicado aparecerse en un sitio desconocido incluso después de haber estado allí una vez, especialmente cuando tenía poco tiempo con su licencia. Severus tendría que ayudarle a llegar si no le daba una dirección.

>> ¿Estás listo? —.

—¿Ahora? —.

—No queda al doblar la esquina, y puede que necesitemos varios intentos. Mejor ahora que mañana, cuando Kieran esté esperando—.

—Vale —aceptó con gesto sombrío—. No queremos que Kieran tenga que esperar, ¿verdad? —.

Severus desdeñó el tono sarcástico del joven.

—Descubrirás que Kieran pierde la paciencia rápidamente, y no querrás eso —no explicó por qué no querría que Kieran se hartara. Severus le abrazó y, por un momento, Harry olvidó porqué lo hacía—. Concéntrate en mí, igual que en las clases de Aparición —le ordenó llanamente—. A la de tres —Harry asintió, comprendiendo—. Uno, dos... —el joven apretó los ojos para concentrarse—. Tres—.

A su arribo, Severus le sostuvo por los hombros hasta asegurarse que mantenía el equilibrio. Cuando Harry sintió el piso sólido bajo él, y que estaba de una pieza, abrió los ojos para ver un establo muy amplio. La construcción se veía como si fuera utilizada habitualmente para cobijar un gran número de caballos, o animales similares. Ahora, las paredes divisorias para los residentes habían desaparecido, dejando un enorme espacio abierto. Antes que pudiera seguir inspeccionando el lugar, Severus habló:

>> Aparece de nuevo en tu casa y regresa. Si no vuelves en tres minutos, iré allá para ver cuántas piezas dejaste detrás—.

Harry mantuvo el rostro impasible. No iba a dejar un pedazo en el camino, y le probaría su habilidad, aunque sólo fuera para quitarle esa maldita sonrisa de la cara. Miró alrededor una vez más, concentrándose en el lugar en que estaba parado. Con un chasquido, desapareció. Severus verificó su reloj, y si Harry le había asombrado al regresar cuarenta y cinco segundos después, no lo demostró. El joven sonrió, y resistió la urgencia de bajar la vista para verificar si todo él estaba allí. El mayor le ofreció ayuda para aparecerse en el viaje de regreso, pero se rehusó, pese a que Severus insistió en su inexperiencia.

Cuando se aparecieron en su salita de estar, Harry bajó la vista esta vez, asegurándose de haber regresado completo. Ése fue su primer error; el segundo fue levantar la cabeza muy rápidamente.

—Verás, yo soy completamente... —no pudo terminar la oración, pues estrellas comenzaron a girar alrededor de su cabeza, distrayéndole, y comenzó a deslizarse hacia el piso parqué. Anticipando el hecho, Severus ya le estaba rodeando con sus brazos, evitando su caída. Harry estuvo vagamente consciente de ser sostenido por unos fuertes brazos y colocado suavemente sobre el diván. Realmente, había sido mucha distancia para aparecerse cuatro veces en menos de diez minutos. Severus tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon para abrirse, mientras un paño frío era colocado sobre su frente. Suaves dedos apartaron el cabello tras las orejas, ocasionando una leve punzada de dolor.

>> Auch, ¿qué fue eso? —murmuró Harry.

Los ojos oscuros se entrecerraron y se enfocaron en la causa de la incomodidad del Gryffindor.

—Alguien ha estado mordisqueando tu oreja—.

Al escuchar las palabras, Harry abrió los ojos de par en par. Sabía que había bebido la noche anterior, pero no tanto. Como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella, Hedwig salió volando del dormitorio y aterrizó en el apoyabrazos del sofá, detrás de Harry. Él la saludo de su manera habitual, y recibió un suave picotazo en la oreja; no fue sorpresa que lo hiciera en la misma zona maltratada, ahora roja y dolorida.

—Oh, sí, el señor Weasley me dijo que ella trató de entregarme una carta, pero no logró despertarme. Quienquiera que la haya enviado, debió ser extremadamente intimidante; Hedwig nunca había sido tan persistente —comentó, frotándose la oreja.

Severus permitió que su rostro mostrara algo de culpa, pero contuvo la sonrisa mientras, internamente, suspiraba con alivio. Harry no le había devuelto la carta; simplemente, no la había recibido.

—Puede que yo fuera algo insistente cuando la envié —admitió, recordando que la había amenazado con arrancarle cada pluma de su cuerpo.

Se dijo a si mismo que era para proteger el secreto de su relación, y no por orgullo, pero de momento no creía eso. Como su conversación interna duraba demasiado tiempo, Harry le interrumpió.

—¿Qué decía la carta? ¿Puedo verla? —su voz sonaba débil por el agotamiento, pero no le importaba de momento. Parecía que el estado en que estaba volvía a Severus más propenso a la conversación.

—No —contestó, frotándose los dedos donde el pergamino le había quemado—. Me disculpo. No era mi intención herirte. De hecho, precisamente, esa es la razón por la que estaba tan disgustado —ayudó a Harry a enderezarse—. Quiero darte oportunidad de que me conozcas, y yo a ti. Aunque te he contado unas pocas cosas, son pálidas en comparación con lo mucho que he aprendido sobre tu vida. La imagen que tenía sobre ti en el pasado era infundada, y mientras más te conozco, más me asombras, por tu perseverancia, y por tu habilidad para mantener una actitud positiva a pesar de lo que la vida ha lanzado sobre ti—.

Harry había escuchado elogios como esos en el pasado, y siempre le habían molestado, le sonaban a la adoración al héroe. Pero escucharlos de Severus era algo completamente diferente. Aún así, todavía no era suficiente.

—Yo... gracias. Significa mucho para mí, pero no explica por qué te enojaste—.

—Hay muchas cosas sobre mi vida que tú ignoras. Algunas, te las contaré con el tiempo, y otras no. Soy mucho mayor que tú, y he cometido demasiadas acciones que no puedo perdonarme. No quisiera cargarte u oscurecerte más con el conocimiento de esas acciones, pero no siento correcto dejar que sigas conmigo sin decirte las cosas que he sido, y todavía soy, capaz de hacer—.

Harry bajó ligeramente la cabeza, asintiendo.

>> Para ser brutalmente honesto contigo, tenía miedo. Anticipaba, sin lugar a dudas, que llegaría un momento en que te darías cuentas que tenías una relación con un sarcástico bastardo y romperías conmigo. Pensé que tu amor por mí sólo significaría que resultarías herido cuando descubrieras la verdad —confesó sinceramente.

Harry levantó la cabeza, sorprendido por la forma honesta y abierta en que el hombre estaba hablando.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Te has dado por vencido sobre lo nuestro? —Harry maldijo la debilidad en su voz.

—No, no me he dado por vencido —Severus deseaba tocarle, tomar su mano, algo. Pero se resistió; no estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran a su favor—. Si aceptas mis disculpas, continuaremos conociéndonos, y veremos a dónde nos conduce eso—.

—Acepto tus disculpas —dijo Harry suavemente. Estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de sus amigos, con gritos y chillidos. Todo esto parecía demasiado fácil.

—¿Pero? —presionó Severus, al ver la expresión de inseguridad en su cara.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. No puedo decir que esté completamente de acuerdo, pero comprendo porqué sientes de ese modo, y porqué deseas esperar antes de que nuestra relación vaya muy lejos —comentó, refiriéndose al sexo—. Supongo que sólo es que se siente, no sé... —hizo una pausa—... demasiado fácil. Quiero decir, ¿esto es todo y ya somos felices de nuevo? —.

Severus le levantó la barbilla, instándole a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué deseas que pase, Harry?

—No sé. No estoy acostumbrado a peleas tan tranquilas, y que se resuelvan con tanta sencillez. Supongo que desconozco lo que hace la gente común en situaciones como ésta —prácticamente, había ensayado lo que quería decir, o más bien gritar, a Severus—. Yo sólo deseaba gritarte, pero ahora la idea no me parece tan atrayente como anoche, cuando estaba bebido—.

 _"O esta mañana"_ , pensó.

El Profesor mantuvo el rostro impasible, pensando que Harry no apreciaría que mostrara su diversión ante tal declaración.

—Si consideras que todavía quedan cosas que deben ser dichas, quizás todavía podrías mostrar tu punto de vista, sin gritar —le propuso, sonriendo. Harry le devolvió una dura mirada.

—Deja de ser lindo. Todavía estoy enojado —mantuvo el ceño fruncido con mucho esfuerzo.

—Yo no soy lindo —contestó Severus, secamente.

Con la broma terminada, permanecieron sentados, en silencio, mientras Harry organizaba sus pensamientos, para luego sentarse con las piernas sobre el sofá, quedando frente al hombre. Empezó a hablar suave y calmadamente.

—No es justo que conocieras mis sentimientos antes que yo mismo. Ahora, no sé cuánto me hubiera demorado en reconocer que era amor lo que estaba sintiendo. Incluso entonces, probablemente hubiera estado demasiado asustado para confesártelo durante un tiempo. Hasta ahora, esto no nos ha hecho ningún bien. No es como si yo estuviera esperando oírte proclamar que también me amas. Demonios, si ya estaba en una nube cuando me dijiste en la enfermería que no me odiabas —bramó. Severus permaneció quieto, escuchando—. Una parte de mí desearía no haberte sanado nunca; pero la otra parte, no quiere perder lo que compartimos esa noche en tu habitación, después del baile. Excepto por toda la sangre, preferiblemente. Hablamos, preparamos una poción, me contaste cosas sobre ti y tu pasado. Confiaste en mí, y dormimos uno en brazos del otro. Así es como pienso que me gustaría tener una relación —musitó serenamente, antes que su tono cambiara ligeramente.

>> Entonces, te despertaste irritado, y desde entonces nada volvió a ser igual. Tuviste que irte, y mostrarte mojigato, y mantener a raya al Niño Que Vivió porque no querías herirme, o porque no estabas listo para lidiar con mis sentimientos —su voz había subido de tono considerablemente—. ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si no te hubieras comportado como un obstinado burro, que no pensaba que valía lo suficiente como para despertar a Albus para que le sanara! ¡Sabes que él te ama, cretino! —chilló, inseguro de cómo seguir, y de si ahora Severus le gritaría a él.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la tapicería del sofá, mordiéndose el labio. Sev le atrajo para abrazarle. Tragó con fuerza, dejando que los cálidos brazos le rodearan con seguridad. El Slytherin respiró profundamente, exhalando sus palabras sobre el despeinado cabello del muchacho.

—Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento tanto —musitó, sosteniendo a su tembloroso amado entre sus brazos.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, Harry habló de nuevo.

—Supongo que todavía necesitaba gritar un poco —susurró, en un tono que era sospechosamente similar a un sollozo.

El hombre resopló su diversión en el alborotado cabello.

—¿Te sientes más normal ahora? —bromeó.

—No. La mayoría de la gente normal, tienen sexo después de una pelea —señaló, sonriendo.

—¿Quién dijo que tú eras normal? —le atrajo más cerca para besarle suavemente.

Harry murmuró algo que sonó vagamente similar a 'cretino', y respondió el beso con entusiasmo.

 


	38. La Reunión Con Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry se sentó en la oficina de la doctora Erin. Nunca le había preguntado si usaba un giratiempo, pero había notado que siempre verificaba el tiempo durante sus citas. Ella terminaba la sesión cuando sentía que era suficiente por ese día. Las sesiones tendían a durar alrededor de una hora, pero a veces podían durar menos, y unas pocas veces el doble del tiempo, dependiendo de cuán productiva resultara la reunión. Podía decir que la cita de este día sería el cierre que esperaba para que ella le devolviera algo que estaba guardado en su escritorio. La bruja estuvo buscando por bastante tiempo, y Harry se preguntó si ese escritorio no estaría hechizado para contener muchas más cosas de las que parecían posibles. Con una exclamación final de '¡Aja, lo encontré!', la doctora sacó una caja pequeña que Harry reconoció de inmediato. Tenía el color del cromo, pero era demasiado ligera para ser de metal. Estaba totalmente sellada, excepto por un círculo del tamaño de un sickle de plata en uno de los lados.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —preguntó la doctora Erin.

—Sí, es un Pensadero Agitablis, o algo así —contestó con un gruñido—. Severus dejó unos cuantos de éstos a Albus. Son como el proyecto de pensadero que hicimos con el profesor Flitwick, sólo que son más seguros que un recipiente de cristal, y una lechuza puede transportarlos con facilidad y seguridad. Olvidé el largo y estúpido nombre que tienen; yo los llamo simplemente 'caja de cerebro' —cuando la bruja alzó una ceja interrogante, Harry habló sobre un día en que Ron y él bromearon mientras sacaban un filamento plateado de su cerebro y lo colocaban en el pensadero; desde entonces, lo llamaron 'caja de cerebro'—. Los utilizaré para transmitir visiones a Albus. Es extraño pensar que ya no podré despertar e ir a su oficina—.

La doctora Erin golpeó el círculo con su varita y la caja se abrió para revelar su contenido plateado; era el líquido brillante del pensadero.

—No había decidido si usaría la 'caja de cerebro' contigo —comentó ella, riendo entre dientes ante el nuevo nombre—. Hay opiniones encontradas entre los psicólogos con respecto a su uso. Algunos doctores creen en liberar al paciente del recuerdo dominante, aliviándole con el uso del pensadero, hasta que esté mejor preparado para lidiar con ello en una sesión posterior. Yo pienso que, al hacer eso, sólo se deja de lado lo inevitable, haciendo más difícil manejarlo posteriormente. Ciertamente, en casos extremos, tienen su utilidad—.

—¿Extremos? —indagó Harry, nervioso. Él no creía que tuviera tan extremadamente dañada la cabeza. Bueno... ya no.

Los ojos de Erin Kirkland se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que había insinuado.

—Oh, no me estaba refiriendo a ti cuando hablé de extremo —aseguró con firmeza—. A ti se te permitió lidiar con tus problemas, y pienso que lo estás haciendo muy bien. El pens... la caja de cerebro, ahora te servirá para un propósito diferente. En lugar de alejar tus recuerdos, podemos usarla para que los veas más detenidamente. A veces, con el paso del tiempo, olvidamos las cosas; o quizás con las emociones corriendo aceleradas en el momento de la crisis, no siempre recordamos las cosas como en realidad fueron. La memoria puede ser torcida. Verás que, al observar tus recuerdos desde fuera, te mostrará una perspectiva totalmente nueva de las cosas. Puedes descubrir que algunos hechos no fueron tan malos como recuerdas, o puedes encontrar maneras diferentes de manejar la situación si se te presentara un problema similar en el futuro—.

Harry pensó que aquello tenía sentido. Y también explicaba por qué Severus había pedido permiso para mirar los recuerdos de sus visiones que enviaba a Albus. Incluso si Severus había estado presente en la reunión, analizar las visiones le daría una perspectiva diferente, y quizás podría ver cosas sucedidas antes que él llegara a la reunión de los Mortífagos, o después que se fuera, lo que podría ayudarle a detectar información importante.

—Harry, pienso que puedes querer considerar hablar a Severus sobre tu experiencia cuando el señor Nott te atacó —sugirió la psiquiatra. Harry se encogió—. Antes comentaste que la relación de ustedes no ha progresado a nivel físico, y me temo que, aunque puedas sentir que estás manejando bien tus sentimientos sobre el ataque, las cosas pueden cambiar cuando tu relación avance en el plano sexual—.

Harry no le había dicho que ellos ya habían tonteado un poco, y que él no había dado ni el más mínimo pensamiento al ataque durante su pequeña cita. Se sentía agradecido de tener alguien con quien poder hablar sobre su relación, alguien lo suficientemente madura como para discutir las cosas y ser imparcial. Su curiosidad de porqué Albus estaba tan convencido de que era seguro contarle a ella todo, había sido contestada en una de sus primeras sesiones, cuando la doctora Erin se había referido al anciano como 'el tío Albus'. La bruja no era su sobrina, sino la viuda de un sobrino del director, quien también había sido miembro de La Orden. Había muerto muchos años antes, durante una misión. Era en momentos como ése, cuando Harry recordaba toda la gente que había muerto por culpa de Voldemort, incluso mucho antes de que él hubiera nacido. No era su lugar soportar la culpa por las muertes ocurridas.

Sus pensamientos le habían llevado tan lejos de la conversación, que le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que la doctora Erin le estaba hablando.

—... en cambio, puedes colocar el recuerdo del ataque de Nott en la caja, y yo puedo lanzarle el hechizo que extraería la memorias de cuando te sentiste violado, o agredido—.

Harry rió con sarcasmo.

—No creo que haya una caja lo suficientemente grande para todo eso—.

Ella lució apenada y le explicó el hechizo que sería específico sólo para encuentros que fueran de naturaleza sexual. Harry acepto el hechizo y le prometió discutir más sobre ello en la próxima sesión. También prometió pensar mejor la posibilidad de hablar con Severus sobre lo que había sucedido con Nott. Aunque ésa era una conversación que no deseaba entablar.

* * *

Harry llegó con un chasquido, despertando momentáneamente a Hedwig. Ella miró alrededor, recordando que éste era su nuevo hogar, y apretando las garras sobre la percha, se acomodó una vez más para dormir. Harry entró en la cocina y observó todo el lugar, todavía tratando de acostumbrarse a que todo eso era de él. Tomó uno de los vasos sin pareja que el señor Jennings, el propietario, había dejado en los gabinetes de la cocina, y se sentó en el sofá con una bebida fría.

La pequeña 'caja de cerebro' se clavaba contra su cadera, y la sacó de su bolsillo para leer la tapa. La doctora Erin había puesto en la etiqueta 'Mortífagos Atacan Jugadores de Quidditch'. Encontraba interesante que ella lo hubiera etiquetado de esa manera, pero estaba muy cansado para pensar demasiado profundamente en ello. La miraría, pero no todavía. Cuando la doctora Erin había lanzado el hechizo, Harry se había sentido impactado al descubrir que el ataque de Nott y sus secuaces no era el único recuerdo dentro de la caja. Decidió no mencionar el otro recuerdo todavía. Mientras sus pensamientos pasaban del ataque a su charla con Severus, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras el vaso que todavía sostenía en la mano se balanceaba precariamente sobre el sofá, contra su muslo. Sus sueños fueron caóticos y, eventualmente, derivaron hacia una de sus más aterradoramente recurrentes pesadillas.

Originalmente, había sido una visión. No podía recordar exactamente la fecha de dicha visión, sólo que databa de su quinto año. Era, de lejos, una de las peores que había visto que involucrara a Severus. Ahora, se había transformado en una pesadilla que frecuentaba sus sueños de vez en cuando. En la escuela, las noches que seguían a las clases de Pociones donde Snape estaba extremadamente molesto, habitualmente habían sido un disparador para tener nuevamente el mal sueño. Harry no lo había tenido por meses, desde un tiempo antes de las vacaciones.

* * *

> _Cuatro magos, tres de ellos llevando túnicas negras y máscaras, estaban aterrorizando a una familia muggle en la salita de estar de su casa de los suburbios. Un hombre, de unos treinta y cinco años, había sido herido gravemente. Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados por la hinchazón, mientras un mago que le sostenía con un hechizo de atadura tallaba patrones en su antebrazo con un cuchillo. A pesar de los golpes y otras torturas espantosas, el hombre no respondía ninguna de las preguntas que le hacían._
> 
> _El vaso de Harry amenazó derramarse mientras su brazo se tensaba en medio del sueño._
> 
> _El muggle gritó, y continuó haciéndolo por lo que pareció una eternidad. No gritaba por su propio dolor, sino por el de su esposa, mientras el mago que le mantenía atado le obligaba a observar cómo otro hombre la violaba brutalmente. La mujer estaba amordazada, pero eso sólo amortiguaba sus gritos, mientras ella era agredida por un mago que Harry sabía que era Severus. Mientras una mano sostenía sus caderas, la otra aferraba su garganta, al tiempo que embestía violentamente en su interior. ¡Sara!, gritó el hombre a su esposa. La llamó una, y otra, y otra vez._
> 
> _Un pequeño niño, no mayor de dos años, estaba sentado en el piso, llorando por su mamá, abrazado por su hermana, un poco mayor que él. La pequeña estaba en silencio, rígida por el miedo, sosteniendo apretadamente a su hermanito. Snape detuvo un instante su agresión, alcanzando su manga para sacar su varita de una funda en su brazo. Ningún hechizo podía ser escuchado en medio de los gritos, pero era evidente que algo fue dicho, mientras los niños se quedaban quietos de repente. Ambos estaban ahora sentados en silencio, con expresiones abstraídas en sus pequeños rostros. El padre continuó gritando el nombre de su esposa: ¡Sara!_
> 
> _De repente, una furiosa voz, perteneciente al mismísimo Voldemort, reprendió al cuarto mago por su falta, estimulándole a participar. Ese cuarto hombre había estado inconfundiblemente desvinculado del interrogatorio y la sesión de tortura. En respuesta a lo que debía ser un desafío para probar su valor, se paró, extendiendo el tembloroso brazo donde aferraba su varita, y lanzó la imperdonable. Con un destello de luz verde, ambos niños estuvieron acostados uno al lado del otro; sus ojos sin vida, todavía inquietantemente abiertos. El mago, con su varita todavía en alto, quedó paralizado por su acción, antes de caer desmadejado en el piso, en un montón de lastimoso asco hacia sí mismo._
> 
> _La mujer, ahora superada por la profunda pena, apenas respiraba mientras sollozaba, su boca todavía amordazada. La mano sobre su garganta presionó más firmemente. Ella se retorció hasta quedar tan rígida como los niños que estaban a un par de pies de distancia. Snape se paró, lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo, y acomodó su túnica mientras escuchaba como el Señor Oscuro reprendía al encogido Mortífago en el suelo._
> 
> _—No vales la magia usada en quemar mi marca en tu piel —siseó Voldemort—. Este hombre —continuó, señalando al muggle que todavía estaba murmurando el nombre de su esposa —no nos dijo nada. Su interrogatorio probó ser inútil, como tú. Mátalo—._
> 
> _Ante esa orden, el primer mago, que había sujetado al esposo, le cortó la garganta y se envaró, esperando la siguiente orden. Voldemort miró al miserable que había fallado en su prueba y, con indiferencia, le lanzó la maldición asesina._

* * *

Harry parpadeó mientras abría los ojos; con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta que su regazo estaba empapado de jugo de calabaza. Inconscientemente, frotó su cicatriz, como si le doliera por el recuerdo de mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había sentido el dolor que acompañaba a la visión. Reflexionó sobre la primera vez que había observado esa visión. Su reacción ante ella había sido la gota que había convencido a Albus y Madame Pomfrey que el joven debería tener suministro de pociones en su habitación. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, debió ser por ese tiempo cuando Severus había comenzado a utilizar la poción de impotencia antes de ir a sus reuniones con los Mortífagos. Se preguntaba se habría sido 'la reunión con Sara', como ahora la apodaba, lo que había hecho que Severus comenzara a tomar la poción para evitar una erección.

Nunca olvidaría el nombre de la mujer. También recordaba la mañana siguiente, cuando después de una noche prácticamente en vela, asistió a una clase con el profesor Snape. Ese día, el rostro del hombre parecía tallado en piedra. No hizo comentarios despectivos ante los errores, ni dio su habitual sonrisa de aprobación Slytherin cuando Draco se metió con Harry. Su rostro permaneció vacío de expresión durante toda la clase, y durante cada comida de ese día. Harry trató de elaborar la mejor de las pociones posibles, para no darle al Profesor ni el más mínimo motivo de queja. En aquel momento, no estaba seguro si lo estaba haciendo por el bien de Snape o por su propia seguridad. Probablemente, ambos.

Harry fue a su habitación y se cambió la ropa por un par de pantalones limpios. No podía evitar pensar en lo que Severus le había dicho, que cuando conociera más cosas de su persona, querría correr de cualquier idea de tener una relación con él. Sabía que, como espía, el hombre tendría que actuar como un Mortífago leal para mantener su tapadera. ¿Pero era capaz de decir con honestidad que se sentía bien con eso? No podía decir que sí con facilidad, pero tampoco podía discutir el hecho de que 'la reunión con Sara' había sucedido mucho antes de que él se enamorara del Slytherin. Una parte de él sabía que lo estaba racionalizando de esa manera para sentirse mejor, pero amaba a Severus. Mientras analizaba si estaba bien con el hecho de que tuviera que actuar como Mortífago, recordó que le había dicho que ahora la mayor parte de su trabajo consistía en elaborar pociones para el Señor Oscuro.

Había investigado y producido muchas pociones, no sólo para envenenar y torturar, sino pociones complejas creadas para lograr varias cosas, incluyendo las que Voldemort le pedía en su interminable búsqueda de la inmortalidad. Todavía no había tenido éxito creando esa poción, pero había desarrollado muchas otras viles creaciones. Uno de los 'beneficios' de la servidumbre de Severus era que tenía rienda suelta para probar y usas varias pociones que el Ministerio nunca le habría permitido desarrollar.

Harry podía decirse a sí mismo que ahora Severus era, principalmente, un fabricante de pociones, pero tendría que cerrar los ojos a las implicaciones de su uso. Y tampoco podía discutir que, aunque hubiera sido mucho tiempo atrás, Severus también había hecho esas otras cosas. Se había hecho preguntas sobre esa noche durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que tenía un suministro de esos pensaderos con forma de caja, decidió encontrar algunas respuestas.

Después de conseguir una de esas cajas del cajón de su mesilla de noche, se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, sacando el recuerdo de su mente y poniéndolo en la 'caja de cerebro', para luego observar atentamente el recuerdo de la visión que por tanto tiempo había plagado sus sueños. Se sentía agradecido de que su cicatriz no doliera mientras se acercaba a Voldemort en su recuerdo. Observó al mago oscuro pedir la información al muggle, pero nunca escuchó una pregunta directa. Todavía no sabía qué era tan importante como para que el hombre no revelara la información, aunque de ello dependiera la vida de su esposa y sus niños. ¿Qué podía ser tan crucial? Observó a Voldemort con mayor detenimiento. El malvado mago permaneció parado por un largo rato, mirando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojos rojos brillaron con excitación mientras Severus se movía metódicamente. Harry notó que el maestro de Pociones se aseguraba de que tanto el esposo como Voldemort tuvieran una buena vista de sus acciones. Aunque usaba una máscara, era fácil decir que su rostro no mostraría nada ni aunque la máscara no hubiera estado en su lugar. Cada movimiento era preciso y tenía un propósito, a diferencia del Mortífago que estaba trabajando con el esposo, cuyos movimientos eran hechos con imprudente abandono. Era como si ese Mortífago se hubiera preparado para el ataque, y ahora sólo se liberará mientras la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo.

Harry se esforzó en no mirar a Sara, pero debía acercarse si quería conseguir alguna de las respuestas que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Estaba cerca del momento en que los gritos de los pequeños atrajeran la atención del maestro de Pociones, y éste les lanzara el hechizo. La primera vez que Harry había tenido la visión, todo lo que había detectado era la furia de Snape, cuando el llanto de los niños fue demasiado para soportar. Pero después había visto la repetición en un sueño. Al ser solamente un sueño, no estaba acompañado del dolor que la visión conllevaba. Sin el dolor, y mirándolo mientras estaba consciente, tenía una perspectiva diferente, más clara, de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se dio cuenta que Severus no había perdido su frialdad en todo ese tiempo, pero aún así no sabía qué era lo que había hecho a los niños. Por alguna razón, le preocupaba mucho más ver lo hecho a los pequeños que todas las horribles cosas que les hacían a los adultos en la habitación. ¿Por qué demonios el padre no decía a los atacantes lo que deseaban saber?

El momento estaba cerca y Harry se aproximó a Severus. Aguardando, deseando que el muggle dejara de gritar el nombre de Sara el tiempo suficiente como para que él pudiera escuchar el hechizo que Severus había murmurado en voz baja. Bloqueando el resto de los sonidos lo mejor que pudo, se concentró solamente en la voz del hombre que amaba. ' _Obliviate_ ', fue la única palabra que salió de atrás de la máscara. Snape había quitado a los niños el recuerdo del violento ataque a su familia. Severus sabía desde el principio que nadie quedaría vivo después que ellos partieran. Poco después, la Marca Oscura colgaría en el cielo nocturno, una amenaza verde para todos aquellos que la vieron flotar sobre ese hogar de los suburbios.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, saliendo de su recuerdo; no tenía necesidad de observar nada más. Tenía algunas de sus respuestas. Ahora, si al menos pudiera conseguir algo de Poción para Dormir sin Sueños para la noche que se avecinaba.

Fue extraño acostarse en su nueva cama, y cundo despertó, casi sintió que estaba de regreso en Privet Drive. Extrañamente, la noche no había sido tan mala como había esperado. Quizás, ver el sueño tantas veces le había desensibilizado. Lo más probable era que no. Luego de ducharse y vestirse, revisó el reloj de la pared. Faltaba un buen rato para el entrenamiento, suficiente para preparar una poción contra el dolor. Necesitaba tener algo de poción fresca a la mano, sólo por si acaso. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera necesaria.

Mientras registraba entre los ingredientes que había comprado el día anterior, se sorprendió al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Tomó su varita, listo para lo peor, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que era su primer invitado inesperado. Todavía tenía que acostumbrarse al hecho de que ahora vivía allí. Susurró un rápido hechizo de visibilidad, que le permitió observar quién estaba ante la puerta. Se trataba de Gwen Jennings, quien pronto empezaría su entrenamiento para convertirse en maestra de Pociones.

—Gwen —la saludó alegremente. El nerviosismo de la chica se evaporó ante la radiante sonrisa con que era recibida.

—Espero que no te importe que me haya presentado sin anunciar —se disculpó la recién llegada—. ¿Llegué en mal momento? —.

—No, no, pasa —la invitó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. Se dio cuenta que estaba descalzo al ver que ella se veía incluso más alta que las pocas pulgadas en que le superaba—. Pensaba que a esta hora estarías en París—.

—Oh, viajaré muy pronto, pero quise pasar a ver a mi tío antes de partir —explicó, levantando una moneda de oro—. Recogí mis ganancias, gracias —dijo, embolsándose el galeón. Harry había olvidado que la chica había apostado un galeón con su tío a que descubriría quién le había arrendado el apartamento—. Él se asombró muchísimo cuando le respondí lo correcto. Confieso que le conté que tú me lo habías dicho, pero me dio la moneda de todas formas. Argumentando que deseaba darme unas monedas para gastar en París—.

Harry le ofreció una bebida fría y la chica le contó sus planes para el verano. Luego, el joven le enseñó el lugar, y ella le mostró dónde se ocultaba cuando, siendo niña, jugaba al escondite con su hermano. La madre de Gwen había trabajado para su cuñado en la tienda de la planta baja y llevaba a sus niños con ella. Por aquel entonces, el señor Jennings vivía encima de su tienda.

Sabiendo que él tenía que ir a sus clases, Gwen se despidió. Harry le dijo que, si extrañaba hacer pociones durante el verano, podía pasarse por allí. Había aceptado que los gemelos prepararan pociones en el lugar. Aparentemente, Molly se había cansado de tantas explosiones en la Madriguera y les había prohibido preparar allí sus brebajes para la tienda de bromas. Ellos iban a ir por unos cuantos días. Gwen le dijo que podría pasarse por allí, pero Harry dudaba que realmente lo hiciera.

* * *

Harry se miró en el espejo, esperando que los pantalones de chándal y una franela fueran una ropa apropiada para el entrenamiento. Se peinó el cabello, aunque éste siguió con su estilo despeinado. Su cabello era más manejable cuando lo llevaba más largo de lo habitual, como en el baile, pero se alegraba de volver a tenerlo corto. No tenía paciencia para cepillarlo todos los días.

Con un chasquido, se vio parado en la gran edificación que Severus le había mostrado el día anterior. Lo primero que vio fue a dos hombres, hablando y revisando un libro pequeño. Severus asintió en señal de saludo, y dejó de hablar con el hombre, que Harry supuso era Kieran. Era apenas una pulgada más bajo que Severus, pero varias pulgadas más alto que Harry.

—Kieran, éste es Harry Potter —habló Severus, mientras ambos hombres caminaban hacia él—. Harry Potter, te presento a Kieran Donnelly—.

—Señor Donnelly —saludó el más joven con cortesía, ofreciéndole la mano.

El hombre tenía un cabello marrón, hirsuto, que le llegaba por encima del hombro. Su cara bronceaba estaba sin afeitar, y ese vello facial le hacía ver como si estuviera sucio, como con una barba de un día o dos. Miró alrededor de la habitación y detrás de él mientras Harry le hablaba.

—¿Señor Donnelly? —dijo con una risa calurosa—. No veo a mi padre por aquí —hablaba con un acento escocés y su voz era ronca, como la de alguien que ha fumado mucho durante muchos años—. Soy Kieran, y no confío en la gente que me llama señor —declaró con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano que se le tendía.

Harry también pidió ser llamado por su nombre de pila, y esperaba que Severus no le llamara Potter de nuevo. Le resultaba divertido que Kieran llamara al profesor de Pociones Snape, aunque era evidente que habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Su nuevo entrenador se veía como alguien con quien Harry no querría cruzarse en el callejón Knockturn, pero tenía un modo de ser que encontraba muy agradable.

Le mostraron a Harry el pequeño libro con un esquema del entrenamiento escrito para él. El libro estaba usado, y tenía muchos nombres y horarios. Lo utilizarían para determinar sus progresos y compararlos con pasados entrenamientos. No usaban nombres reales, y Harry se mostró muy interesado en ver qué nombre escribirían para él. Kieran dijo que le asignarían un nombre cuando encontraran uno que se sintiera 'perfecto' para él.

El primer día no consistía en entrenamiento sino en evaluación, para ver lo que Harry sabía de hechizos y probar su habilidad física. El joven había participado en un club de duelo, pero Severus pensaba que era mucho más capaz de lo que había demostrado. El maestro de Pociones, familiarizado con las técnicas de duelo de Harry, decidió que debería empezar por enfrentarse contra Kieran. Conjuró una silla, la giró, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo. Harry se asombró de lo cómodo que se veía Sev en ese lugar.

El escocés sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello fuera en todas direcciones. Harry escuchó un crujido que salió del cuello del hombre, quien le sonrió antes de hacerle una ligera reverencia. Poniéndose a tono para el duelo, comenzó a lanzarle pullas al Gryffindor.

—Entonces —dijo con una sonrisa desconcertante—, entraré en duelo contra el hombre que sobrevivió un duelo contra el mismísimo Cretino Oscuro. ¿Cómo se supone que sucedió eso, Snape? —.

—¿De chiripa?* —contestó Severus, impertérrito.

Harry le ignoró. Decidido a hacerlo bien, se concentró en el modo en que el hombre sostenía su varita y se movió.

>> Dinos, ¿cuál es tu secreto? —pregunto Kieran con sarcasmo, mientras le lanzaba un hechizo de piernas de gelatina.

Harry saltó fuera del camino con facilidad y contestó con una sonrisa:

—Sé cuándo correr como el demonio—.

El hombre dejó escapar una carcajada, y bloqueó cuando Harry intentó maldecirle.

—Muchos grandes magos ha fallado por no saber esa lección —dijo con seriedad.

Harry había notado que la burla tenía la intención de distraerle, pero se dio cuenta que ésta cesaba con el último comentario de Kieran. Ahora combatían en serio; Harry lo hacía bien, pero era evidente que el mayor estaba concentrándose en las habilidades del joven y no en las propias. Utilizaba maldiciones y hechizos que eran avanzados para Harry, pero no demasiado. Por su parte, lograba desviar o esquivar la mayoría de los hechizos que el joven le lanzaba. Una  _Tarantallegra_  lanzada con buena puntería, puso a bailar al escocés. El Gryffindor, sorprendido por su logro, no escuchó el encantamiento  _Cadeo Vadosus_ , pero sintió superficiales cortes sobre su piel, como si invisibles hojas de afeitar salieran de la varita del hombre.

Harry continuó como si no hubiera sido golpeado, ignorando el escozor en su lado izquierdo, y rebuscando en su mente un hechizo para lanzar. Se protegió cuando pudo, y salió fuera del camino cuando no. Siguió escudriñando en su mente, sorprendido por todos los hechizos que era capaz de recordar. Estaba agradecido por las horas que Ron, Hermione y él habían pasado buscando hechizos que no formaran parte del pensum de estudios de Hogwarts. Algunas veces, Kieran esperaba hasta que se recuperaba de algún ataque, mientras que otras, tomaba ventaja y le volvía a maldecir estando caído, inutilizándole. El joven le lanzó unos cuantos hechizos y maleficios que podía recordar; cuando fue claro que empezaba a repetirse, Severus terminó el duelo con chispas azules saliendo de su varita. Los duelistas se inclinaron, y el Gryffindor se dejó caer al piso, exhausto. Severus movió la cabeza al verlo caer sin ceremonia, y observó cómo los ojos verdes destellaban cuando el joven le sonrió con cansancio.

—No está mal, Harry —aprobó Kieran, sentado sobre una paca de heno; sostenía el libro de entrenamiento, marcando los maleficios que había escuchado lanzar al chico, indicando cuáles había podido bloquear él, y cuáles le habían golpeado con total fuerza—. Vamos a trabajar en tu tiempo de reacción, y qué maldiciones son más fáciles de detener que de contrarrestar—. Terminó de revisar el libro y creó un listado de los hechizos que deseaba que aprendiera. Severus tomó la lista ofrecida, dando su aprobación antes de pasársela a Harry como 'tarea'.

—Me sorprende haber podido golpearte con algo tan simple como la  _tarantallegra_  —comentó, sentado en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas delante—. Claro, que no me sirvió de mucho al final —reflexionó.

—No valía la pena esquivar ese hechizo. Fui capaz de lanzar un maldición incluso bailando —sonrió—. Al menos, fue suficiente para dañar mi puntería —comentó, pensando en el  _Cadeo Vadosus_  que había fallado.

—No lo suficiente —replicó Harry con sarcasmo, y levantó su franela, exponiendo su costado lacerado. Sus pantalones estaban oscuros en la parte alta, de la sangre que había goteado.

—Hijo de puta —exclamó Kieran con guasa—. Snape, ni siquiera se estremeció cuando le golpeé con el maleficio. ¿Recuerdas cómo Sheila se tiró al piso cuando le hice lo mismo? —.

El aludido alzó la vista de la lista que todavía estaba leyendo, y se levantó de la silla para echar un vistazo a la herida.

—¿Sheila? —interrogó Harry, preguntándose si entrenarían a muchas mujeres.

—Sheila era un tío de Australia que entrenamos hace unos años —explicó Sev, recordando.

—No conseguimos demasiadas páginas del libro con él. Gritaba cono chica —agregó Kieran, riendo—. Déjame curarte eso—.

Harry lo pensó un momento. Por alguna razón, enfrentarse en duelo no era lo mismo que permanecer quieto permitiendo que alguien alzara una varita hacia su persona. Lo había aprendido de Lockhart. Miró a Severus, quien afirmó con la cabeza para tranquilizarle.

>> Soy un sanador; así es como me gano la vida —explicó el hombre. Harry consiguió controlar sus labios lo suficiente como para no dejar escapar su incredulidad, pero su expresión lo dijo todo—. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que todos los sanadores son mujeres con túnicas vaporosas y flores en sus trenzas? —espetó con un bufido—. No que no me haya encontrado con algunas de ésas —terminó con un silbido tenue.

Decir que Harry se sintió impactado ante la gentileza de Kieran era quedarse corto. Le subió la franela cuidadosamente y estudió los cortes como si admirara su obra. El hombre de aspecto rudo cerró los ojos, susurrando un hechizo, y las heridas fueron cerradas. En todos los años en que había tenido heridas curadas por Madame Pomfrey, no había experimentado nada igual. Severus le explico que las personas como Poppy estaban entrenadas para tratar dolencias y lesiones, pero los verdaderos sanadores nacían con la habilidad para hacerlo. Aunque también recibían entrenamiento, sus habilidades no venían de un remedio, sino de ellos mismos. Harry estaba prestando absoluta atención a lo que estaba diciendo Severus, y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando Kieran palmeó el costado que acababa de ser sanado.

>> ¡Quedó como nuevo! —exclamó con certeza, como un mecánico que diera palmadas sobre el capó de un carro que acabara de arreglar.

Severus sonrió ante la aturdida cara de Harry mientras el sanador le palmeaba con fuerza. El escocés pensaba que la persona no sólo debía sentirse bien; debía estar lo bastante bien como para soportar un buen golpe.

>> Listo para la batalla—.

—Bien. Yo estoy listo para comer —declaró Severus, sacando un saco y comenzando a repartir emparedados.

—¡Ya era la jodida hora, Snape! Estoy hambriento —exclamó audiblemente, tomando dos grandes bocadillos y pasando su varita sobre ellos.

Harry se congeló al reconocer la familiar exclamación. Sonaba igual a la que había escuchado salir de la chimenea la mañana que había estado acostado en la cama de Severus.  _"¡¿A qué jodida hora enciendes la chimenea, Snape?!"_ , recordó.  _"¡Oh, mierda!"_

>> Esto refuerza el punto —decía Kieran, terminando su primer emparedado de unos pocos mordiscos—. La sanación te da un hambre del demonio—.

—Eso, y que tú eres un cerdo —señaló Severus secamente. El otro giró la cabeza hacia Harry como si ignorara el comentario.

—Harry, no dejes que su ceja alzada de gilipollas te engañe. Si él no se pusiera su fachada de 'Soy un profesor que exige respeto', sería tan cerdo como yo —comentó, mientras daba un codazo a Harry, riendo. El joven también se echó a reír y vio que los labios del maestro de Pociones se curvaban ligeramente.

—Ya no soy su profesor, y lo agradezco —replicó Sev quien, de hecho, estaba agradecido por razones que era preferible no expresar.

—Nah, mira, Harry —Kieran señaló a Severus—. Tú sólo lo conoces como el odioso profesor, pero créeme, también se relaja. Sólo que no lo admite ante ti porque todavía piensa que eres su estudiante. Y también actúa de ese modo cuando está tratando de conseguir sexo—.

Harry escupió su bebida.

—Creo que ésta, difícilmente es una conversación apropiada —Severus miró a su amigo con furia, pero fue inútil. Eso nunca funcionaba porque Kieran siempre sabía que el Slytherin no estaba molesto en realidad.

—A mí, difícilmente me importa una mierda —Kieran tomó otro trago de la botella que su amigo le había entregado. Empezó a beber con su dedo meñique levantado, tratando de molestar al hombre de ojos negros, y Harry bufó de risa. Era divertido verle rodear la botella con sus dedos gruesos, que parecían sucios, y con el meñique alzado—. Ya que estamos en esta conversación inapropiada, Snape... hablemos de Bill Weasley. Ahora sé por qué estás tan seguro de tu elección... Cabello largo y cuerpo esbelto. ¿Era Bill a quien vi en tu cama la semana pasada? —preguntó, dando un guiño y otro codazo a Harry.

—¿En mi cama? —preguntó Severus con incredulidad—. Nunca dijiste nada sobre estar en mi cama —dijo a Kieran con firmeza, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia Harry, pero éste pudo escuchar la pregunta no hecha. Severus estaba pensando en Harry en su cama, y preguntándose qué sería lo que Kieran no le decía. El escocés era un excelente espía, y nunca revelaría su mano hasta que fuera necesario, especialmente si se trataba de hostigar a Severus. Kieran esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero tú sabes con quién estabas durmiendo —comentó con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué insistes en proseguir esta conversación? —preguntó, mirándole furioso.

—Porque con cada palabra, Potter enrojece —Kieran había empezado por hostigar a su amigo, pero pronto encontró más divertido observar la reacción del chico.

El aludido sintió que el calor en sus mejillas se intensificaba. ¿Quién imaginaría que acostarse frente a la chimenea por un par de minutos provocaría tanto problema? Harry se preguntó por qué Kieran habría pensado que era Bill Weasley quien estaba en la cama de Sev. Últimamente, el maestro de Pociones parecía más interesado en la familia Weasley, pero Bill no era el gay. ¿Kieran era gay? ¿Habría sido el amante de Severus en algún momento? Sin embargo, estaba el comentario que había hecho sobre las sanadoras. Demonios, demasiadas cosas en qué pensar.

Severus vino al rescate cambiando de tema. Harry se lo agradeció.

—Albus habitualmente aparece en algunas de las sesiones de entrenamiento, para ver cómo van progresando las cosas. Usualmente, aparece en la segunda o tercera sesión —comentó el hombre de ojos negros, ofreciendo a Harry otro emparedado. El joven declinó cortésmente; todavía estaba hambriento, pero no quería lucir como un cerdo.

—Limpia, Harry, y nos reuniremos contigo allí —pidió Kieran, señalando el lado más alejado del edificio.

El Gryffindor recogió las botellas vacías y se metió medio bocadillo en la boca, mientras limpiaba.

—No tiene sentido esta pérdida de tiempo —murmuró para sí mismo.

Encontrando un depósito, descargó la basura y comenzó a colocar las botellas en un estante cercano al depósito de basura, donde había visto varios recipientes más. Antes de que pudiera colocar la última botella, sintió que algo extraño le estaba sucediendo. Un dolor terrible estaba viniendo de la parte de atrás de su lengua, y notó que su garganta empezaba a hormiguear.

Severus se giró a mirar en su dirección al escuchar el sonido de vidrio quebrándose. Incluso en la distancia, pudo observar cómo los ojos de Harry se abrían con temor, justo antes que cayera al suelo, inconsciente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  *De chiripa: Por si en algunos países no conocen el término, significa que algo se hizo de casualidad, con mucha, mucha suerte.


	39. Una Apuesta & Estilo De Vida Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Al escuchar el ruido de cristales rotos, Severus se giró para mirar en dirección de Harry. Incluso a la distancia, pudo ver que los ojos del chico se abrían con miedo, justo antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente. Estuvo a su lado en un tiempo récord, sabiendo exactamente lo que sucedía.

—No es uno mío; ¿qué utilizaste? —le gritó a Kieran.

—Utilicé tres al menos; ¿de qué color tiene la lengua? —replicó el otro, mostrando su preocupación—. Es más pequeño que tú. Debe haberlo golpeado con fuerza—.

—Rojo —contestó Severus, observando la garganta de Harry.

—Es la maldición  _Angoris_. Se está asfixiando—.

En efecto, los labios del joven se estaban poniendo azulosos. Después de hacer un movimiento de varita para contrarrestar la maldición, Severus colocó una mano en la frente del chico y la otra a un lado de su mandíbula, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para comenzar el proceso de resucitación boca a boca. Luego de siete nerviosos intentos, Harry tosió y comenzó a respirar por sí solo. Severus le hizo girar hacia un lado, y el joven empezó a vomitar.

Cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintió la presión de un vial sobre sus labios. Torció la cara, alejándose para dejar escapar un gemido. De repente, unas fuertes manos aferraron su mandíbula con firmeza.

—Bebe esto, Harry —escuchó la orden de Sev. Al momento, abrió la boca y tragó el contenido. Ante el líquido con sabor a menta y jengibre, sintió que tanto la náusea como el dolor de garganta disminuían.

—Lo siento, compañero —dijo Kieran—. Habitualmente, no maldecimos los alimentos hasta la quinta sesión—.

Harry pensó que estaba bromeando, pero luego observó cómo el hombre tomaba el libro de entrenamiento y hacía unas anotaciones, varias páginas delante de las notas de ese día.

—¿Hiciste esto a propósito? ¿Es alguna clase de prueba que obviamente fallé? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose miserable.

—No, la maldición era para Snape. Tú dijiste que no querías más emparedados, y Snape habitualmente come más de lo que había comido. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estamos aquí para ser corteses o algo así? ¿Qué es esto, una reunión con Albus para tomar el té? —.

Severus alargó la mano, para ayudar a Harry a levantarse.

—Nos hemos maldecido la comida uno al otro durante años. Se ha convertido en una segunda naturaleza para nosotros usar un contra hechizo antes de comer el primer bocado. Lo hago de manera inconsciente, incluso en Hogwarts. Nos mantiene en guardia.

—¿Cómo es que nunca antes te he visto hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, todavía procesando lo que había sucedido.

—Yo mantengo una mano sobre mi varita mientras como, pero Snape, aquí presente, lo hace sin varita —informó Kieran.

—Y yo que pensaba que los gemelos eran malos —bromeó Harry.

—¿Cómo crees que se me ocurrió la idea en primer lugar? —replicó Severus—. Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien va a colocar algo en tu comida. Podría pasar en cualquier sitio, incluso en la Ceremonia de Séptimo Año —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Viste eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry, recordando que había tenido que escupir algo asqueroso que los gemelos habían puesto en su postre. El Profesor rió, divertido por el embarazo de Harry.

La siguiente parte de la sesión era el aspecto físico, para ver cuán bien podía manejar el defenderse sin magia contra un ataque. Harry no se decepcionó excesivamente cuando sus entrenadores decidieron saltar el resto de la sesión programada para ese día.

—Harry, dado que no queda mucho por hoy, en lugar perder el tiempo, podríamos mirar el ataque de los falsos Mortífagos a ti y tu amigo —propuso Kieran, amablemente—. Conozco un buen hechizo de proyección, para que podamos observarlo—.

El chico dio vuelta a la cabeza con tanta rapidez que su cuello dolió.

—¿C... cómo sabes acerca de eso? Nunca presenté cargos —le aterraba la idea de que el ataque de Nott apareciera en primera plana. La única razón de que no le acusara legalmente había sido evitar que la gente supiera de ello.

—Me mantengo pendiente de los posibles seguidores. Reditúa saber la dirección que están siguiendo los hijos de los Mortífagos —contestó Kieran, mostrando una lista y leyendo algunas líneas como si se tratara de una lista de compras—. Draco Malfoy maldijo a un hijo de muggles la semana pasada. Alex Nott, haciéndose pasar por Mortífago, atacó a estudiantes desarmados en mayo de este año —miró a Harry patéticamente—. Este libro está repleto de ofensas hechas por estudiantes que están en línea como posibles Mortífagos. A decir verdad, no es de los estudiantes del libro de quienes tenemos que cuidarnos, pero debemos empezar por alguna parte—.

Harry esperaba que esa línea de información fuera todo lo que Kieran supiera sobre el ataque. Estaba a punto de protestar por el hecho de que quisiera ver el ataque cuando Severus intervino.

—¿A quién maldijo Draco? —Severus sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero deseaba acallar el temor de Harry, pues vio el pánico embargar al joven.

Kieran se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Si tuviera detalles de cada ofensa suya, el libro necesitaría un capítulo sólo para él. Sólo tengo la ofensa y el nombre del implicado. ¿Qué dices, Harry?; prometo no comer palomitas de maíz mientras lo vemos—.

—¿Por qué, exactamente, estaban desarmados? —Severus también sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta.

—Me estaba duchando—.

—¿Con el señor Weasley? —.

Snape ignoró el repentino interés de Kieran.

—Siempre nos duchamos al terminar la práctica de quidditch —Harry se preguntaba hacía dónde se dirigían esas preguntas.

—Aunque estoy muy seguro de que te gustaría ostentar tus habilidades físicas, me temo que no podré permitirlo—.

Harry le miró, aturdido. Era la primera vez desde que había llegado allí, en que Severus hacía un comentario sarcástico, como si él estuviera deseando mostrar esa escena. Cuando fue claro que Harry no iba a protestar, Kieran cuestionó al maestro de Pociones.

>> Va contra el reglamento de Hogwarts, y creo que contra el Consejo de Quidditch también, mostrar a propósito recuerdos de cualquier estudiante desnudo, sin importar la edad. Weasley también se estaba duchando en los vestuarios. No puedes proyectar el recuerdo, sabiendo cuán implacable puede ser el Ministerio —explicó Severus.

—¿Entonces, terminamos? —preguntó Kieran—. Hay una multitud esperándome en el Cabeza de Puerco esta noche. Podría ser provechoso—.

Severus le despidió con un movimiento de mano; ya habían hecho todo por ese día.

—Ve a hacer tus galeones con esa escoria de la sociedad. Encajas perfectamente allí—.

Con un chasquido, Kieran desapareció.

Harry vio como Severus reía entre dientes mientras despachaba a su amigo.

—¿Él dijo que se gana la vida como sanador? Quién podría... Supongo que no trabaja en un lugar como San Mungo—.

—¿Quién podría contratarle? Hay muchos magos que necesitan curación. Los pacientes de Kieran requieren un sanador discreto, alguien que no haga preguntas sobre las causas de sus heridas, o que lance maleficios oscuros sobre ellos—.

—Así que él cura a la 'escoria de la sociedad', como tú les llamaste. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo que impida que trabaje en un lugar como San Mungo? —.

—Tú eres muy joven, Harry —Severus recibió una mirada indignada por su observación—. ¿Por qué asumes que debe haber algo que le impida trabajar en un lugar 'respetable'? —movió sus dedos en el aire mientras pronunciaba 'respetable', haciendo la señal de entre comillas—. No sería tu asunto si algo hubiera sucedido, y yo no te lo contaría. Pero, sinceramente, ¿puedes ver a ese hombre vestido con una bata blanca, pulcramente afeitado, guardando un horario, y tolerando las corteses gilipolleces de la gente que va a un lugar como San Mungo? —.

—Ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar con las uñas limpias—.

—Exacto. Kieran tiene conexiones en muchas áreas. Consigue entrar en lugares en los que otros no pueden, recolectando información importante a lo largo del camino —comentó mientras revisaba las protecciones del edificio. Harry le preguntó en dónde se encontraban, pero el hombre cambió de tema—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para Aparecerte de regreso a casa? —.

—No, estaré bien—.

—No tendría problema —ofreció Severus, pero el joven declinó—. Hasta mañana, entonces, no llegues tarde—.

* * *

Harry se deshizo de su ropa y se metió en la ducha en cuanto llegó a su casa. Severus le había ofrecido ayudarle a regresar, y ahora se regañaba a sí mismo por no haber aceptado la oferta. No era como si Sev pudiera invitarle a salir a comer o a bailar en público. Pero de momento, se alegraba de ponerse ropas limpias y lavarse los dientes.

Después de una rápida llamada a Ron por red flu, se encontró no sólo con que Hermione estaba pasando el día con su mamá, sino que el pelirrojo estaba loco de aburrimiento y se emocionó al tener una excusa para salir con él.

Harry arrastró a Ron hasta la tienda de pociones para conseguir suministros, y escuchó mientras éste le contaba toda la información que había conseguido sobre lo que necesitaba para convertirse en Auror.

—Qué lástima que no vayas a asistir conmigo al entrenamiento para Auror, sería estupendo si pudiéramos hacerlo juntos —comentó mientras Harry elegía varios viales, un libro de fórmulas de pociones, y otros artículos, y los colocaba dentro de un caldero nuevo. Rechazó la ayuda del dependiente que parecía estar siempre allí, listo para echar una mano. El hombre era molesto, en el mejor de los casos.

—Lo sé. Extraño cuando pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, pero no creo que pudiera trabajar para el Ministerio después de todo lo que ha pasado. Cuando fui atacado por los Dementores hace dos años, ellos estuvieron listos para romper mi varita primero y hacer las preguntas después —tomó algunos viales de pociones listas para llevar, que le ayudarían por un tiempo, ya que la poción contra el dolor le llevaría algún tiempo de preparación y tendría que haberla hecho el día anterior. Levantó la botella de poción contra el dolor de cabeza para verla a la luz, observando cuán extraño era ver esa botella etiquetada con tinta azul con una letra diferente a la de Severus Snape. Ron continuó contándole lo que había oído a un joven Auror que su padre había invitado a cenar, pero Harry no prestó atención a su amigo, mientras cancelaba sus compras. Había intentado estar pendiente de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero era difícil si trataba de enfocarse también en Ron.

El hombre tras el mostrador le sonrió tal como hacía con cada cliente. La sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos. No estaba seguro de por qué no confiaba en el hombre, pero tenía una sensación de intranquilidad. Había tomado más tiempo del que Harry consideraba necesario en embalar sus compras. El molesto vendedor estaba ahora entregándole el caldero con su paquete embalado en el interior.

Después de detenerse en la librería, donde compró al menos cinco libros sobre hechizos, maldiciones y defensa mágica, se encaminaron hacia la casa del moreno.

—¿Qué te parece si nos deshacemos de esto y vamos a Las Tres Escobas para cenar? —.

—Estaba planeando ir a cenar a casa, mamá estaba cocinando algo rico, y dijo que papá había estado muy ocupado con su trabajo y haciendo cosas para La Orden; probablemente va a necesitar conseguir ayuda para llevar todo eso a casa. Yo estaba esperando que fuera el señor Morgan, el mismo que estuvo el otro día. Es gracioso, papá me obliga a llamarle señor Morgan, pero es apenas un poco mayor que nosotros. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comer a casa? Sabes que a mamá le encanta alimentarte—.

Harry pudo ver que Ron estaba excitado, así que aceptó acompañarle a la Madriguera a cenar. Desenvolvió su paquete, colocando los viales en el fregadero, para recordar lavarlos antes de usarlos. Su amigo rió por sus acciones, como si aún estuvieran en clase con Snape observándoles. Por último, acomodó la poción contra el dolor de cabeza. Estaba deslizando el espejo para cerrar el gabinete de medicinas cuando se detuvo. Algo no estaba bien, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Levantó nuevamente el vial. Parecía estar bien, excepto porque no había sido elaborado por Severus. Eso, y que el maestro de Pociones siempre etiquetaba las pociones medicinales en negro, no en rojo.

—¡Joder, es roja! —el vial que tenía en la mano no era el mismo que él había llevado al mostrador. Había sido cambiado.

—¿Qué? No te escuché —preguntó Ron desde la cocina.

—Nada. ¿Listo para irnos? —inquirió, tomando uno de sus nuevos libros. Le pediría a Severus que revisara la poción. No tenía sentido disgustar a Ron hasta estar seguro.

En segundos, estuvieron en la Madriguera. Molly se sintió, como era de esperarse, emocionada al ver a Harry, y se aseguró de que se quedara a cenar. La casa estaba saturada con el olor de diferentes alimentos, y el chico casi odió tener que salir cuando los gemelos le arrastraron al patio trasero para un partido rápido de quidditch antes de cenar. George levitó un viejo neumático, y jugaron Harry y Ron contra los gemelos.

—¿Todo sigue igual para el jueves? —preguntó Fred, refiriéndose a que Harry les permitiera trabajar en su casa sobre algunos inventos nuevos.

Harry voló tan rápido como le permitía la vieja escoba de George y le quitó la quaffle a Fred.

—Tengo clase el jueves, así que vayan en la tarde—.

Intentó pasársela a Ron, pero George le bloqueó exitosamente.

—¡Gracias, compañero! —gritó Fred, mientras volaba hacia Harry, golpeándole con fuerza y retomando la quaffle. Los gemelos jugaban rudo, pero Harry y Ron eran tan buenos como ellos—. Mamá está al límite. La I&D la dejó lista para echarnos a puntapiés—.

—Investigación y Desarrollo —explicó Ron.

El improvisado partido de quidditch continuó por otros diez minutos sin notaciones, hasta que pasó un relámpago quitándole la pelota a uno de los gemelos. Harry miró, aturdido, cuando Ginny lanzó la quaffle a través del neumático.

—Mamá dice que se laven para cenar —dijo la chica, antes de alejarse volando.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —.

—¿Muy buena, eh, Harry? —preguntó Ron.

El aludido miró a su amigo con asombro.

—¿Por qué yo no sabía que ella podía hacer eso? El último año necesitamos un buen cazador—.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, negando. Aterrizaron en el césped, asustando a unos cuantos gnomos de jardín.

—Después de que Ya Sabes Quién la poseyera en su primer año, Ginny no quería nada de atención adicional, y mamá pensó que el quidditch la haría un blanco fácil para cualquiera que quisiera herirla—.

—Eso fue hace seis años —dijo Harry con incredulidad—. ¿Ella quiere jugar? —.

—No estoy seguro, pero jugó unas cuantas veces con nosotros, como cazadora de reserva, cuando estuviste en la enfermería después del ataque—.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigían a cenar. Harry se sorprendió al ver a Charlie en la cocina, trayendo unas cuantas sillas extra. Se había quedado toda la semana, aprovechando que había regresado para la Ceremonia de Ron.

Disfrutó la cena, el compañerismo de hablar con todos. Había un asiento vacío en la cabecera de la mesa, ya que el señor Weasley había tenido que ir a encontrarse con Albus después del trabajo y se reuniría con ellos más tarde. Fred anunció que tenían un nuevo comprador, sumando seis el número de almacenes que distribuirían al detal, en sus áreas de artículos de broma, los productos de Sortilegios Weasley. Esperaban aumentar su producción lo suficiente como para abrir su propia tienda en el otoño. Charlie les había sorprendido con un buen suministro de productos frescos, tales como escamas de dragón y otras partes del animal. A Harry no le gustaba pensar en cómo los habría obtenido. Al tiempo que la mesa de la cena comenzaba a recogerse, la manecilla del reloj donde se leía Arthur se movió al punto que indicaba 'casa'. El tirador de la puerta vibro un poco y, finalmente, el señor Weasley abrió la puerta, sosteniendo un enorme montón de libros y pergaminos, y una caja blanca atada con un cordel rojo, balanceándose en sus brazos. Ron miró ansiosamente para verificar si el hombre tras su padre era el señor Morgan, el Auror que había traído a casa la vez anterior.

—Justo aquí está bien —dijo el patriarca de la familia, colocando el paquete sobre una mesa cercana a la puerta y saludando a su familia—. Hola a todos—.

Charlie casi se echó a reír en voz alta al ver varias caras alargarse, con excepción de la de Harry. El hombre había dejado un enorme montón de pergaminos junto a los otros, dando la vuelta mientras Arthur hablaba.

>> ¿Todos conocen al profesor Snape? —.

En ese momento, Charlie ya no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa, cuando Ginny dejó caer el tenedor, que repiqueteó hasta llegar al piso. Estrechó la mano del Profesor, mientras el resto sólo saludaban con cortesía. Molly comenzó a retirar los platos de la cena, cuando su esposo le informó que ya habían comido con Albus.

>> Eso me recuerda que les manda saludos, junto con su agradecimiento por todo el trabajo adicional —continuó el jefe de casa, levantando la caja blanca. Molly desató el cordel para mostrar un surtido de pastas y chocolates.

Severus estaba empezando a buscar una excusa para partir cuando Molly insistió en que se quedara para el té. El hombre miró a su alrededor para encontrar un montón de adolescentes que lucían realmente incómodos, y a Harry, quien no se veía para nada incómodo. Ni tampoco Charlie, aunque él no era un adolescente. Severus no había tenido intención de quedarse, pero Kieran y él estaban tratando de conseguir la respuesta a una pregunta, razón por la que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Arthur en primer lugar. Bueno, no se había ofrecido 'exactamente', pero había mostrado estar disponible, dando a Albus la oportunidad de pedir sus servicios como voluntario, lo que él hizo servicialmente.

—Me agradaría un poco de té —elogió internamente a Molly por su habilidad para ocultar su asombro cuando él aceptó. También disfrutó las expresiones de los gemelos mientras lo decía. Por no mencionar la risa de Charlie al ver a su hermana menor dejar caer el tenedor, sin ocultar su aturdimiento. Sí, esto podría ser divertido.

—Maravilloso —dijo Molly, colocando una taza en la mesa frente al Slytherin—. Habitualmente estás muy ocupado. ¿Cómo te gusta tu té? —.

Severus estuvo tentado a replicar 'oscuro y dulce, como mi Harry', pero pensó que en ese caso Ginny también dejaría caer los platos que estaba llevando y él tendría que mandar un  _obliviate_  a toda la habitación.

—Negro—.

Observó cómo Harry se levantaba y ayudaba a Ginny a poner las pastas en una bandeja, mientras susurraba al oído de la chica y le lanzaba una mirada suplicante. Severus se preguntaba cuántas veces su chico habría conseguido lo que quería con esa mirada, y estuvo bastante seguro de la respuesta cuando la joven miró hacia él, confundida, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Dime, Severus, ¿qué tal fue el primer día de entrenamiento con nuestro Harry? —preguntó Arthur, dando vueltas al azúcar de su té. Molly se animó; no se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado su primer día de entrenamiento.

—Bastante bien, en realidad —contestó. Varios Weasley estuvieron cerca de sufrir una conmoción por el cumplido—. Hoy sólo nos dedicamos a ver cuán competente es Harry en defensa mágica. Mañana analizaremos el aspecto físico, y prepararemos un programa riguroso a partir de ahí —Severus no podía creer cuán impactados estaban todavía algunos de ellos. ¿Era tan difícil creer que su profesor era humano? Quizás. Mientras Severus hablaba sin mostrarse despectivo, Charlie reía, observando las aturdidas expresiones de los gemelos.

—Supongo que es como hubiéramos lucido nosotros unos años atrás, si nuestra profesora de Pociones se hubiera presentado a tomar el té —comentó el pelirrojo con una carcajada. Molly estaba ruborizada y avergonzada por la falta de educación de sus chicos, pero se calmó al ver que Snape sonreía, aunque fuera de medio lado.

—Ella era una bestia, ¿cierto? —admitió Severus, recordando a su antigua profesora.

—¿Ustedes asistieron juntos a Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry, dudoso. Por alguna razón, nunca pensó que Charlie fuera tan viejo.

—Quizás en mi primer año en Hogwarts, Severus estaba en su último, pero ella siguió enseñando Pociones algunos años después que yo entré en la escuela —explicó Charlie.

Era asombroso cuán joven se veía el pelirrojo en comparación con Severus. No era sorprendente, si comparabas sus estilos de vida. Harry pensó con humor que su primer buen beso, y su primer amor, había sido un hombre mayor. No estaba seguro si su primera follada contaba. Sev tenía dieciocho por ese tiempo, pero Harry sabía cuán mayor era en realidad. Continuó reflexionando sobre su primera vez, preguntándose si volverían a tener sexo. Severus iba a conducirle a la locura si seguía haciéndole esperar. Charlie, luego de responder la pregunta de Harry, siguió observándole; el chico parecía estar en otro mundo.

>> ¿Todavía sigues con nosotros, Harry? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa y un guiño. Harry se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos de sexo con Sev.

—¿Qué? —un tinte rosa subió a sus mejillas. Recuperando su compostura, se giró hacia Severus—. ¿No fue extraño, enseñar a estudiantes que estuvieron en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que usted? Debió ser el profesor más joven allí—.

—No tan extraño como enseñar a sus hijos —replicó el Maestro secamente, divertido al haber callado a Harry. Al parecer, al chico le gustaba que le recordaran su diferencia de edades tan poco como a él, pero era gracioso verle tan ruborizado. Severus sonrió.

Ginny se acercó con una tetera, volviendo a llenar su taza de té. Mientras bebía un sorbo, se dio cuenta que ella había dejado un chocolate sobre su platito. Era uno de sus favoritos. Parecía que cierta criatura de ojos verdes había vuelto a hablar con los duendes de la casa. Ojos verdes que estaban observando al oscuro hombre desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tan pronto como todos terminaron, Molly sugirió que podían retirarse, no estaba dispuesta a tenerles ahí sentados por cortesía, mortalmente aburridos mientras los mayores hablaban. Harry estaba irritado por haber sido incluido en el comentario sobre los 'niños', pensando que también pertenecía al grupo de adultos en esa mesa. Por instancias de Ron, que jalaba insistentemente su manga, comenzó a levantarse. Charlie se inclinó hacia delante, susurrando:

—No te ofendas, Har; para cuando ellos te consideren adulto, desearás haber podido escapar con los niños—.

Harry frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. No le gustaba ser despachado. Encontrando los ojos de Severus, pidió:

—Quizás más tarde, antes que se vaya, ¿podríamos hablar? Tengo una pregunta sobre el entrenamiento—.

El hombre asintió brevemente; había estado observando la interacción entre Charlie y Harry, pero no había visto nada que le indicara que el hombre era gay. Maldito Kieran por haberle atrapado en esa apuesta. Sólo porque alguien había escuchado a Arthur Weasley comentar que uno de sus hijos le había sorprendido con su estilo de vida, Kieran, que estaba tomado, había discutido cuál de los chicos Weasley sería. Severus había apostado por Bill, pero Kieran estaba indeciso entre Percy y Charlie.

Había visto a Kieran iluminarse cuando había escuchado que Harry era muy cercano a la familia Weasley, y quería preguntarle, para dilucidarlo de una vez por todas. Pero Severus se rehusaba a que el chico supiera que no sólo había estado remotamente interesado en la benigna conversación, sino que también había participado en una apuesta sobre la vida sexual de los Weasley. Había estado molesto consigo mismo, y no permitiría que Harry supiera sobre su lapsus infantil del decoro. Al menos eso era lo que continuaba diciéndose. Pero, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, no estaba realmente molesto. Había pasado una divertida noche de copas con Kieran, discutiendo alegremente sobre las posibles preferencias sexuales de uno de sus viejos alumnos, en lugar de estar atormentándose con todos los graves temas que llenaban su vida.

Durante el baile, Severus había tratado desesperadamente de no quedarse mirando embobado a Harry, que lucía sexy como el demonio. Así que, en vez de eso, había prestado atención a la familia en cuestión, para ver que Bill era, de hecho, la mejor apuesta. Ahora, no estaba seguro. El pelirrojo era en realidad un Casanova, pero podía haber sido una fachada. Interrogar a Arthur durante la Ceremonia de Protección de Harry probó ser inefectivo. Demonios. Dejando esa línea de pensamiento, mordió el chocolate, que sabía a pecado, por decir lo menos. Siendo el controlado hombre que era, contuvo el gemido de deleite provocado por las capas de chocolate oscuro con leche que se derretían en su boca.

Maldición. Lo había hecho. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, encontró unos ojos imposiblemente verdes, mirándole con lascivia. Sólo el joven de ojos verdes, quien le estaba mirando tan atentamente, había notado el ligero cambio en él. Y fue Charlie quien captó la inconfundible expresión del rostro de Harry.

Momentos más tarde, Ron había tenido éxito en arrastrar a su mejor amigo lejos de la mesa, y estaban escuchando a los gemelos parlotear sobre los mejunjes que iban a preparar en casa de su amigo el jueves. Harry miró la lista y se alarmó ante lo que pensaban preparar. Tenían una larga experiencia de éxitos y fracasos, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que algunos de los experimentos que iban a intentar no parecían muy estables que digamos. Tendría que conseguir una forma de que Severus examinara el listado, con la esperanza de que evitara una posible explosión en su nuevo hogar.

—¿Cuántos incendios han provocado desde que están trabajando en esto? —.

—¡Sólo un...Ouch! —exclamó George, mientras Fred le daba un codazo.

—Simplemente, estamos un poco apretados en nuestra habitación —Fred intentó parecer sincero.

—Sí, y mamá dijo que, si escuchaba otra explosión, les echaría—.

—Cállate, Ronniekins —dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

A partir de ahí todo fue borroso. Ron le hizo un guiño a Harry e hizo un placaje a uno de los gemelos. Al parecer, al estar en casa desde que había terminado la escuela, había sido un conejillo de indias poco dispuesto para los productos de sus hermanos. Le había brotado más pelo y plumas en los últimos días que en todo el año transcurrido.

—No puedo creer que le dieras dinero a estos idiotas —gritó Ron, mientras mudaba una capa nueva de plumas rojas y azules.

Se había convertido en un todos contra todos, Harry y los tres pelirrojos luchando y siendo forzados de vez en cuando a probar las invenciones más recientes. La falsa reyerta terminó abruptamente cuando Ron se desmayó.

—¿Qué le dieron? —preguntó Harry, observando a su amigo tranquilamente dormido sobre una capa de plumas.

—Sueño de Jengibre —contestó Fred con orgullo.

—¿La galleta muggle? —.

—No, no, sólo es un pequeño juego de palabras. Tenemos que ajustarlo. Para hacer una buena broma, debería dormir unos pocos minutos apenas, pero él estará fuera de combate por horas. No hemos conseguido la mezcla correcta —explicó George, reflexionando sobre los ingredientes por un minuto.

Harry observó a los hermanos. Uno de ellos revisaba la lista de pociones mientras el otro quitaba con parsimonia las plumas del cabello de su gemelo. Eso fue algo sorprendentemente íntimo, y Harry se preguntó si sería simplemente un gesto fraternal o habría algo más ahí.

—¿Harry? —llamó Fred con timidez, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo llevar sus pensamientos a palabras—. Sobre el dinero que nos diste... —.

—¿Sí? ¿Ya lo gastaron todo? —bromeó, pero se dio cuenta que ellos estaban serios—. ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Necesitan más? —.

—No, no, no es eso. De hecho, Bill nos ayudó con algunas personas que conoce en Gringotts. Hemos estado invirtiendo algo del dinero que teníamos ahorrado para la tienda y conservado una parte para investigación —George rasguñó un punto de su túnica—. Dado que lo estamos haciendo bien y todo eso, queremos empezar a retribuir todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Estuvimos pensando que quizás algunos galeones a la semana, o si lo prefieres, una entrega mensual —terminó Fred algo nervioso, inseguro de la reacción de su amigo.

—¿Qué? ¡No quiero que me regresen dinero! Yo se los di para que comenzaran su tienda de bromas, van a necesitarlo —replicó, confundido por la oferta. Eso no era propio de ellos.

—Harry, con todo ese asunto del entrenamiento, y el hecho de que no vas a trabajar... bien, vas a necesitar algo para vivir —declaró George enfáticamente.

—Gracias por pensar en mí, pero realmente no lo necesito. De verdad —aseguró.

—Ron nos comentó que la última vez que fue contigo a Gringotts, tu bóveda estaba casi vacía. Sé que piensas en Cedric, pero, en serio, hemos invertido un buen puñado, y tú tendrías de vuelta el dinero, no las ganancias —trató de razonar Fred.

Internamente, Harry se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo por no llorar ante la mención de Cedric. Realmente estaba logrando dejar eso en el pasado.

—Chicos —comenzó lentamente—. No se lo he dicho a mucha gente, porque es algo privado de lo que no me gusta hablar, pero ustedes necesitan saberlo —respiró profundamente—. En mi primer viaje a Gringotts, Hagrid me dijo que yo no podía comprar un caldero de oro, malgastando el dinero que debería durarme durante mi estadía en la escuela. Nunca supe su significado literal, sólo que debería durarme mientras estuviera en Hogwarts. Ésa era la bóveda que mis padres me habían abierto cuando nací—.

Observó a Ron, todavía dormido, mientras los gemelos le prestaban una embelesada atención.

>> En mi último cumpleaños, Albus me dio la llave de la bóveda de mis padres. La verdadera herencia Potter, incluyendo las escrituras de su casa de Godric's Hollow —miró las bocas y ojos abiertos de los gemelos—. Hay más —musitó, mirando sus zapatos.

—¿Más? —replicaron los pelirrojos a coro.

—Junto con la Orden de Merlín de Sirius, llegó la llave de la bóveda de su familia. Sólo la he abierto una vez, pero, bien... él estaba forrado—.

Miró una vez más al dormido Ron. El dinero siempre había sido un motivo de tensión para el pelirrojo, y también para su relación con él. Ron lo había manejado mucho mejor con el paso de los años, pero Harry trataba de evitar conversar de dinero con él. Odiaba que ahora su mejor amigo estuviera preocupado por él, pensando que se había quedado casi sin dinero. Ron sabía que había recibido la llave de Sirius, pero nunca le había mencionado cuán grande era el contenido de la bóveda. Esa única vez que la había abierto, había sido para sacar el oro suficiente como para comprar una escoba, tal como Sirius y él habían dicho que harían cuando estuviera a salvo en Hogwarts. No había sido una buena época en su vida.

—Conserven su dinero. Probablemente lo necesitarán para las reparaciones en mi apartamento, si tratan de preparar las pociones escritas aquí —dijo alegremente. Recibió como respuesta dos sonrisas idénticas. La mirada de alivio en los rostros de los gemelos no tenía precio—. Mejor aún, consíganse algunos conejillos de indias y dejen a Ron en paz—.

—¿Qué? ¿Y malgastar nuestro dinero cuando tenemos participantes fácilmente disponibles? —comentó Fred con una sonrisa. George comprendió el mensaje no dicho en las palabras de su hermano y saltó sobre el moreno. Harry se encontró acostado cuan largo era sobre el sofá, con los brazos elevados sobre su cabeza. Su camisa fue alzada ligeramente, exponiendo su plano abdomen. George se había montado a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo cosquillas en la tentadora carne, con la esperanza de que Harry abriera la boca, pero éste rió entre dientes y continuó sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia, manteniendo los dientes y labios fuertemente apretados. Estaba a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas por el impacto de las cosquillas, pero fue salvado por una muy irritada Molly Weasley.

—¿Qué han hecho? —bramó—. ¡Miren este lugar! —señaló las plumas y los montones de pelo desperdigados por la habitación, y a Ron durmiendo en medio de todo eso—. ¿Y qué, les ruego me digan, le hicieron a su hermano? Ven, Harry —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano. El chico se sorprendió de ver a los gemelos saltar en cuanto su madre habló, limpiando la habitación a toda prisa, pero luego notó a Severus parado detrás de la matriarca, luciendo extremadamente amenazador. Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco avergonzado delante del hombre, por haber actuado como un chiquillo junto a sus amigos. Demonios.

—¿Tenía una pregunta con respecto a su entrenamiento? —su tono era plano, sin emoción. Notó una gota de sudor bajar por un lado de la cara de Harry. Estaba rojo y despeinado.

—¿Podríamos discutirlo en privado? —pidió, haciendo un gesto de contrariedad, pues Molly estaba gritando nuevamente.

Después de agradecer con cortesía a los Weasley por su hospitalidad, Severus se Apareció con rumbo a la casa de Harry, sabiendo que estaría allí en un momento. Llegó con un chasquido. Consciente de que el Gryffindor tardaría unos minutos todavía, se sentó en el sofá y se puso cómodo. Sobre la mesita de centro se encontraba una caja de zapatos llena de fotografías. Al lado de la caja, había otro montón de fotos, bocabajo. Harry había estado clasificándolas. En el dorso de la foto que estaba arriba de la pila, escrito en la inconfundible letra de Harry, el hombre leyó: Severus y yo. Se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba ni remotamente interesado en eso, pero su traicionera mano alcanzó la foto, sabiendo muy bien de cuál se trataba. No deseaba ver la foto de Harry y él mismo luciendo más joven, bronceados y tomados del brazo. Él no era esa cosa joven. Demonios, nunca lo había sido. No se había roto la nariz después, como había supuesto Harry; era un hechizo de glamour. Había nacido con el pico, y durante sus años escolares había soportado la burla por ello. Ver a Harry divirtiéndose con los gemelos le había hecho sentir muy viejo. Harry debía enamorarse de un hombre joven, no de él.

A pesar de su batalla interna, dio vuelta a la foto para verse junto a Harry. Se impactó al ver que no era la foto que Ron les había sacado en el cobertizo de las escobas, sino una tomada a inicios de ese año. Harry estaba parado en la plataforma de duelo, el brazo extendido y varita en mano. En la foto, él estaba parado detrás del Gryffindor, ajustando el agarre del joven sobre la varita. De no haber visto esa fotografía, probablemente ni hubiera recordado haber hecho eso. Lo que más le afectó fue que el joven de ojos verdes en la foto no estaba mirando su indicación; su cabeza estaba inclinada y girada ligeramente. Harry estaba mirándole a él.

Cuando el dueño de casa arribó, encontró a Severus con una sonrisa en la cara. El hombre intentó bajar la foto tan rápido como pudo, pero Harry ya lo había visto.

—Recuerdo ésa —comentó, mirando hacia el vacío mientras recordaba ese día—. Acababa de patear el trasero de Goyle con un hechizo perfecto, pero tú aún así consideraste necesario corregir mi agarre. Yo estaba muy enojado, pero entonces hablaste —dejó salir un suspiro divertido—. No escuché lo que decías, pero sentí en mi nuca el aliento de tus palabras, y tu voz hizo que se me doblaran las rodillas—.

—Entonces, ¿ésa es tu excusa para no escucharme antes? —bromeó Sev.

—No necesité escuchar lo que decías, me bastó ver el reloj de la Casa para saberlo —fue la divertida respuesta de Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  *Por si alguien está interesado, esto es el Sueño de Jengibre
> 
> http://www.azucarimperial.com/Pastel—Sue%C3%B1o—de—Jengibre—644C1864.html


	40. Recuerdos Y Revelaciones I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry suspiró con satisfacción, mientras sentía la pared presionando contra su espalda. Una presión constante del otro cuerpo le empuja contra la pared, manteniéndole equilibrado, mientras Severus reclamaba su boca. Jadeó para respirar y gimió cuando la fuerte lengua que había dominado el beso dirigió su atención hacia su cuello. Mientras besaba el suave cuello, Severus habló. Al principio, Harry disfrutó escuchando el sonido de su voz entre lamidas y mordiscos, pero luego se dio cuenta que el hombre había estado comentando sobre su falta de habilidad para ser discreto. Vagamente, escuchó algo acerca de un adolescente cachondo con una sola cosa en mente.

—¿Tenías una pregunta sobre el entrenamiento? ¡Y una mierda! —dijo Severus, mientras le apretaba el culo. Harry gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia las de Sev, deseando que ambos tuvieran mucha menos ropa.

—Para que te enteres, sí tengo una interrogante —replicó, empezando a mordisquear su cuello—. Debería haberte preguntado antes, pero no quería preocupar a los Weasley —informó, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras en cuanto dejaron su boca. Severus retrocedió un pequeño paso, permitiéndose una mejor vista del rostro de Harry, y aguardó, pero el joven tenía algo más en mente en ese momento—. Eso puede esperar, vamos, más besos y menos preguntas —se inclinó más cerca del Slytherin, tratando de capturar sus labios una vez más. El intento fue inútil; el profesor quería saber qué era lo que podría preocupar a sus amigos, y quería saberlo ya. El muchacho se dio por vencido, sorprendiéndole con la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Confías en el hombre de la tienda de Pociones? —.

—Sí —contestó sin dudar.

—¿Esa confianza incluye al dependiente rarito? —.

—El señor Jiggers no tiene ningún dependiente—.

—Oh—.

Ahora, Severus tenía muchas preguntas. Los ojos de Harry recorrieron la habitación mientras trataba de recordar todos los detalles de su visita a la tienda, y las características del dependiente. Sus dedos se movían, como si constatara los detalles en su mente. Cuando el mago mayor no pudo seguir esperando a que el otro terminara de explicar lo que tenía en mente, insistió en conocer los detalles. El muchacho explicó cómo el vendedor les había seguido por toda la tienda, molestándoles al preguntarles continuamente si necesitaban su ayuda, y luego mostró a Severus el vial con la poción que se suponía era para curar el dolor de cabeza, con su etiqueta en rojo.

Severus explicó que Jiggers usaba un color diferente que el de él, pero, sin embargo, estaba familiarizado con dicho color. Levantó el vial contra la luz, revisando el color y viscosidad. Movió la varita sobre el frasco y recitó un hechizo que Harry nunca había escuchado.

—El vial está hechizado para alertar a alguien si se rompe la tapa. Quienquiera que te lo haya dado, quería saber el momento exacto en que tomarías la poción—.

—Traté de mantenerme tan alerta cómo fue posible, como me aconsejaste, pero es difícil decir si el señor Jiggers está actuando de manera normal o no. Últimamente, se ha comportado de forma bastante extraña con Ron y conmigo—.

—Los tiene vigilados porque intentaron comprar una droga contra el dolor de manera ilegal —explicó, refiriéndose a la vez que intentaron reemplazar la poción que habían usado durante el sexo.

—Así que, cuando la gente compra mucha poción contra el dolor, ¿Jiggers piensa que son adictos? ¿O, tal vez, que están teniendo mucho sexo? —comentó, riendo. Severus le lanzó una mirada feroz y el joven rió aún más—. Tengo que preparar más poción contra el dolor, quizás necesite algo extra —finalizó, guiñando un ojo.

—No, no necesitarás. Aunque lo hiciéramos... y no será esta noche —señaló, ganándose una molesta mirada de Harry—, no usaríamos poción contra el dolor. Si se está adecuadamente preparado, la poción contra el dolor es innecesaria y peligrosa. Una persona podría resultar herida y no darse cuenta hasta que pasara el efecto de la poción —Severus estaba prácticamente dando una conferencia, pero agregó seductoramente—: Sin la sensación de entumecimiento, cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas son estimuladas—.

—Te odio —Harry ahora estaba más que duro, y sabía que Severus no iba a tener sexo con él, no esa noche.

—Me amas —replicó con una sonrisa—. Ahora, déjame averiguar qué es esto —sostuvo el vial en una mano e hizo un agujero en el vidrio del fondo, vertiendo el líquido en un vial limpio que vio en el fregadero. Luego, explicó—: El hechizo del recipiente fue colocado únicamente en el sello de cera, y no en el vidrio. Después de examinar el líquido y utilizar un hechizo revelador, deduje que la poción es, de hecho, para curar el dolor de cabeza, pero también tiene mezclado un fuerte tranquilizante. Su ingestión no te haría daño, pero bajo la influencia de esa poción estarías susceptible a cualquier ataque—.

—¿Por qué elegir algo tan... no sé, tan impredecible? Por lo que ellos saben, esa cosa pudo estar guardada en mi despensa por largo tiempo—.

—¿Cuán difícil sería provocarte un dolor de cabeza? —preguntó.

Harry se dio cuenta que no mucho, obviamente.

—¿Piensas que van a hacer algo pronto? —preguntó, observando la expresión de Severus, pero el rostro del hombre no le dio ningún indicio.

—No lo sé. El Señor Oscuro ha estado trabajando en varias cosas, pero no creo que tenga lista ninguna de ellas. Puede ser que estén probando las aguas, por así decirlo —sacó un saquito del fondo de un bolsillo del interior de su túnica y rellenó el vial con una poción para el dolor mezclada con un estimulante parecido a la Poción Pimentónica. Eso quitaría el dolor, y mantendría a Harry tan alerta como fuera posible—. Lleva esto contigo. He lanzado un hechizo que me alertará al mismo tiempo que a quienquiera que haya sellado el vial, cuando sea abierto—.

—¿Para qué abrirlo? ¿No sería una invitación a que me atacaran?

—No. Si estás en un lugar público, y de repente tienes un dolor de cabeza que no puedes explicar, sería una advertencia de que podría suceder un ataque inminente, ya fuera que tomaras la poción o no. Al menos con la poción, estarás libre de dolor, y alerta para contrarrestar lo que sea que tengan planeado —explicó. Harry asintió, comprendiendo—. Recuerda algo; vives cerca de Hogwarts. Si estás huyendo, no vengas aquí, donde no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte. Ve a Hogwarts. Una vez dentro estarás protegido, y las protecciones alertarán a Albus y a los profesores si hay Mortífagos usando magia oscura en los alrededores. Y si fuera necesario, ellos podrían contactar con el Ministerio para pedir ayuda —Severus observó que el joven se ensimismaba más cada vez. No deseaba aterrarle, pero necesitaba estar preparado.

En un intento por aligerar su estado de ánimo, el hombre preguntó:

>> ¿Por qué compraste una simple poción contra el dolor de cabeza cuando sé que puedes prepararla con facilidad? Tienes una relación con un maestro de Pociones, por todos los cielos. Es una vergüenza—.

Harry observó mientras los labios de Sev se curvaban.

—¿Una relación? ¿Eso es lo que es esto? —preguntó con humor—. Se parece más a una clase de Pociones con pausas para besuqueos. Por favor, dime que hay algo más en una relación.

Algo así como sexo., era el mensaje implícito.

—Espero que no estés esperando agarraditas de mano en el parque —comentó Sev, divertido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no? —replicó, fingiéndose ofendido—. ¿Ni picnic en el césped? ¿Ni paseos tomados de la mano? —.

—Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que fuiste a un parque, terminaste siendo atacado por dementores—.

—Buen punto —contestó Harry.

Deseaba pasar un poco más de tiempo de intimidad con el hombre, pero tenía una poción que preparar. Severus, por su parte, parecía estar revisando el nuevo equipo para pociones del joven. Paseaba alrededor de la cocina, chequeando los suministros que había comprado ese día. Sus dedos juguetearon con el nuevo caldero, haciéndole sonar. Sabía, por la fecha, que Harry debía hacer una nueva poción para el dolor. Ya era tarde, y la preparación era larga. Sacando otro saquito del bolsillo de su túnica, comentó:

—Puedo ayudarte en la elaboración de la poción, pero... —dio vueltas a un vial azul entre sus dedos—... también podría darte una poción que ya tengo preparada, y así podrías gastar tu tiempo en decirme porqué estás tan desesperado por evitar que Kieran vea la pelea que tuviste con el señor Nott y sus colegas—.

Harry palideció. Severus agitó su varita para intentar localizar algo con alcohol, pero se sintió decepcionado al ver que ésta sólo señalaba el refrigerador, con varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en su interior.

—Lo siento, hay muchas compras que no he hecho aún —se disculpó el joven. Antes de lo que esperaba, ambos estaban en el sofá, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano—. Hace tiempo que la doctora Erin me instó a hablar contigo sobre esto —explicó Harry con un suspiro. El mayor alzó una ceja—. La doctora Erin Kirkland, es mi... —comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Conozco a Erin —declaró, y Harry se preguntó si la habría visto como paciente. Sev continuo—: La muerte de su esposo fue un duro golpe para la Orden —pensó por un momento en lo que el joven había dicho; Erin le había sugerido hablar con él. ¿Cuánto sabría ella? El Slytherin sabía que la bruja era de confianza, pero él era un hombre discreto—. ¿Ella te aconsejó que hablaras conmigo? ¿Sabe sobre nuestra relación? —preguntó con aire tranquilo.

—No todo —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé por qué ella piensa que debemos tener esta conversación. Yo cedí en contarles a Ron y a Hermione lo que sucedió durante la pelea. Hablamos un buen rato, y la doctora Erin y yo profundizamos más de lo que yo esperaba —explicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No acostumbro perder el control. ¿Por qué pensará que tengo que hacer esto contigo? —.

—Puede que estés manejando esto muy bien, pero, aunque tus amigos sean unos oídos comprensivos, no van a hacer nada físico que pueda traer malos recuerdos para ti —Severus dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, deseando que fuera una bebida de verdad. Esperaba que Harry entendiera completamente a qué se estaba refiriendo. Fue absolutamente obvio cuando la comprensión llegó al joven.

—Porque cuando ellos me tocan no es tan personal como cuando tú... —levantó la vista, asombrado—. Ya lo sabías —su respiración se aceleró ligeramente. Ni siquiera sabía cómo le había costado tanto; todo el tiempo había estado hablando como si lo supiera todo—. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? ¿Es por eso por lo que tú no... nosotros no...? —.

—Tranquilízate, Harry —musitó en un tono calmante, y al girarse en el sofá para enfrentarle, encontró una angulosa caja presionando incómodamente contra su muslo. La ignoró de momento, y se dedicó a tratar de serenar al disgustado hombre sentado a su lado—. Le pregunté al señor Nott sobre el ataque. No creo que él hubiera planeado contármelo, pero... —su voz se volvió baja y calmada, pero amenazante—... puedo ser muy persuasivo —Harry se estremeció—. Creo que quedó convencido de que sería muy poco inteligente discutir esa noche en particular con alguien más. Sus detenciones fueron... diremos que nostálgicas, para Argus Filch—.

Harry recordó que Filch siempre hablaba sobre lo buenos que eran los viejos días, cuando los castigos eran un disuasivo apropiado para los infractores de reglas.  _Extraño los gritos_ , le había escuchado decir unas cuantas veces durante sus años en la escuela. Ciertamente, Ron y él habían tenido suficientes detenciones como para escuchar las divagaciones del conserje. Ahora comprendía que Severus se había asegurado de que Nott fuera adecuadamente castigado por su crimen. Era casi divertido, pero no de momento.

>> ¿Quieres hablarme sobre eso? —preguntó el maestro de Pociones, suavemente.

Harry respiró profundamente, liberando el aire con un suspiro.

—En realidad, no hay mucho que contar —hizo una pausa, notando que Severus estaba apretando su mano. Eso era más reconfortante de lo que hubiera esperado—. Luchamos por un rato. Él estaba prácticamente trastornado para el tiempo en que los otros dos se fueron —mientras hablaba, Severus no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir con eso de que los otros se habían ido, pero no quiso interrumpir—. Yo estaba siendo retenido por Nott y unos hechizos de atadura, cuando él comenzó a gritar sobre su padre, y que yo no era tan malditamente especial como 'El Salvador' debía ser. No sé si todo eso era sobre el hecho de que su padre fuera enviado a Azkaban, o de que yo sólo era un mago promedio que no merecía toda la fama que tenía. Estaba determinado a demostrarme que era un inútil, y que podía hacer conmigo lo que deseara —explicó con bastante calma.

—¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? —gentilmente, el mayor le animó a continuar.

—Creo que ni siquiera él sabía lo que quería hacer. Sólo me tocó torpemente, y pareció inseguro acerca de cómo seguir. Yo sólo deseaba gritar —clavó su mirada en los ojos negros—. En ningún momento recordé a Nott mientras me tocabas. Sé que ésa es la razón de que la doctora Erin pensó que debería decírtelo, pero tus movimientos siempre son sinuosos y cuidadosos, nada como los de él —suspiró, mientras Severus ponía un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, acariciando su rostro.

Con su mano todavía acariciando el rostro del joven, lo atrajo más cerca. Con las mejillas pegadas, se abrazaron uno al otro. Harry se inclinó ante el toque, y se estremeció al escuchar esa voz susurrando a su oído. La cálida respiración le bañó, pero no escuchó las palabras, sólo la tranquilizante voz que le enviaba hacia el dulce olvido. Siguió sin darse cuenta de lo que el hombre decía, hasta que creyó escuchar una risita y unas palabras acerca de perder puntos para su Casa.

Severus sacó la cajita que había estado presionando contra su pierna, sorprendiéndose al ver que se trataba de un pensadero. No creía que Harry hubiera tenido una visión desde que se mudara allí, Albus lo hubiera mencionado. La caja estaba etiquetada 'Mortífagos Atacan Jugadores de Quidditch'. Al mirar el rostro de Harry, supo lo que había en ese pensadero, pero quiso confirmarlo.

—¿Es lo de Nott? —preguntó. Harry asintió—. Si el ataque ya no te perturba, ¿por qué está en un pensadero? —indagó, preocupado al pensar que Harry pudiera estar ocultándole algo. Sabía que algunos doctores hacían que sus pacientes utilizaran pensaderos para deshacerse de algunos recuerdos inquietantes.

Harry deseaba desesperadamente que Sev supiera que no estaba tan afectado como la caja sugería.

—Está ahí para que yo pueda verlo, manteniendo el recuerdo tal como fue, para así evitar que distorsione los hechos en mi mente. No es porque desee ocultarlo. Supongo que lo miraré eventualmente, sólo que aún no he tenido tiempo —habló muy rápido, antes de respirar profundamente—. Ella dijo que probablemente me sorprenda al ver cómo Ron y yo luchamos contra esos tres. Supongo que tiene razón—.

—Me he estado preguntando lo mismo, cómo es que ustedes dos se las arreglaron ese día. No había notado que eras tan eficiente sin una varita —comentó Sev, impresionado.

—Mi primo era campeón de boxeo en su escuela—.

—¿Entrenaban juntos con frecuencia? —preguntó, pero le sorprendió el repentino bufido de risa de Harry.  _"Pregunta estúpida"_ , pensó.

—¿Entrenar? —se echó a reír—. No. Habitualmente, era capaz de escapar del bastardo, pero luego de que ya no fue seguro para mí abandonar la casa con tanta frecuencia, era difícil esquivarle. Entonces, Sirius nos enseñó a luchar, a Ron y a mí —Harry levantó la 'caja de cerebro'—. Pensé en Sirius, mientras peleábamos ese día en los vestuarios. Pensé que él estaría orgulloso si les pateábamos los traseros, aunque estuvieran armados —declaró con una sonrisa. Miró a Sev, y luego a la caja una vez más—. ¿Quieres verlo? —preguntó, pensativamente, sosteniendo la caja en su mano abierta.

Severus miró la caja y luego los ojos verdes. Quería verlo, pero nunca hubiera pedido mirar algo tan personal. ¿Harry realmente deseaba que lo viera? ¿Tal vez para mostrarle lo bien que había peleado, o para enseñarle lo que Nott había hecho y superarlo?

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó tentativamente.

—Creo que sí. No necesitamos más cosas entre nosotros, haciendo todo más difícil —dijo con voz cansada. Había sido un largo día. Había ofrecido a Severus verlo sin reflexionar; ahora, era demasiado tarde. El hombre propuso agrandar el área de visión, para que pudieran observarlo juntos, pero el Gryffindor declinó. Podría verlo otra noche. Sev se puso más cómodo, mientras Harry tocaba el círculo de la caja con su varita.

—Bola de mierda—.

El maestro de Pociones prefirió no hacer comentarios acerca de la elección de contraseña, o del hecho de que ahora Harry estaba cómodamente acostado en el sofá, con la cabeza en su regazo.

—¿Cómodo? —.

Vale, escueto comentario.

—Humm. Cuando todo termine, de verdad que me gustaría dejarlo atrás. Es decir, al menos que tengas alguna pregunta después que lo veas, preferiría no volver a discutirlo—.

Severus comprendió. Bajando la vista, pudo observar una bronceada mano sobre su muslo, al lado del rostro de Harry. En ese momento, se sintió increíblemente protector, y frotó el hombro del joven mientras observaba girar el brillante líquido, comenzando a formar una imagen. Ocasionalmente, Harry casi podía decir qué parte estaba viendo el profesor, porque se detenía la mano que frotaba su brazo. En un punto, la caricia se convirtió en un suave apretón, que se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Un somnoliento gemido alertó a Severus de la fuerza de su agarre, y le soltó. Le llevó un buen rato ver toda la pelea y el final en la oficina de Dumbledore. Sev podía asegurar que Harry se había quedado dormido, o hubiera tenido que notar cuan tenso estaba al final del recuerdo. Ahora, no estaba seguro de que el castigo de Nott hubiera sido suficiente. Ver a alguien tocando a Harry de ese modo le puso furioso. En su furia, no se dio cuenta que el líquido no se ponía negro de nuevo, como había esperado; una nueva imagen se estaba formando. Había otro recuerdo en la caja.

Ciertamente, Harry conocía el contenido de ese pensadero, y si no hubiera querido que viera ese recuerdo, lo hubiera mencionado. Pasó una mano por el cabello del joven dormido antes de volver a bajar la vista hacia la caja. Quizás ese recuerdo estuviera relacionado con el ataque.

Se encontró a sí mismo en una zona verde; era un parque con niños jugando. Buscó a Harry, sabiendo que tenía que estar en el recuerdo, pero no le veía por ninguna parte. Una mujer sentada en una banca observaba a dos niños jugar en una caja de arena. Uno tenía el cabello rubio; el otro, marrón oscuro. El niño rubio parecía unos años mayor. Un tercer niño pronto se les unió, mientras las madres intercambiaban cumplidos.

—Este pequeño ángel es mi Dudley —dijo la mujer, palmeando con cariño la cabecita del rubio—. Cumplirá cinco el mes que viene.

Severus sabía que había oído a Harry mencionar el nombre de Dudley, y se dio cuenta a quién estaba viendo cuando el otro pequeño sacudió un montón de arena de su cabello, mostrando una cicatriz con forma de rayo. Era Harry de niño. Era muy pequeño y tranquilo, ni siquiera había emitido un sonido cuando su primo había lanzado arena sobre su cabeza.

>> Oh, ése en mi sobrino, también tiene cinco. Ahora, Didums, juega con tu nuevo amigo. ¿Quieres un poco de jugo, dulzura? —preguntó la señora Dursley, empujando un pequeño pitillo en un envase de jugo.

—Tengo uno extra si su sobrino quiere —ofreció la mujer, al ver que Petunia no le había dado al otro niño. Harry sonrió a la mujer y extendió su manita.

—No, gracias —dijo Petunia con tono agradable—. Es diabético —agregó rápidamente como explicación. Harry retiró su mano al notar el ceño fruncido de su tía—. Recuerda dónde está el agua —dijo, señalando el bebedero público a la distancia.

Harry abandonó la caja de arena y caminó hasta el bebedero. Le llevó un rato, ya que se detuvo a observar varias cosas por el camino. Para cuando llegó, sus pequeñas manos estaban llenas de piedras, bellotas y esas cosas. Después de varios intentos de presionar el botón del surtidor con su manita llena de piedras, notó con alivio que una mano le ayudaba. Una mano mugrienta cubría la suya, presionando el botón. Harry agradeció al hombre y bebió. El hombre continúo sosteniendo su mano una vez hubo terminado.

—¿Ése es tu hermano? —preguntó el sujeto, que se veía mugriento. Harry sacudió la cabeza, negando, y miró hacia su primo y tía, esperando que ella le llamara. No le agradaba que ese extraño siguiera sosteniendo su mano, pero no sabía qué hacer sobre eso—. Él no estaba siendo muy agradable contigo; yo no sería malo contigo —Harry no sabía qué contestar. Observó mientras el hombre se arrodillaba a su lado. Tenía unos pantalones cortos muy grandes, que le permitieron mostrarse fácilmente—. ¿Quieres tocar? —Harry permaneció en silencio, pero negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras el hombre siguió sosteniendo su mano, y acariciándose con la otra—. Está bien, no tienes que tocar, basta con que observes—.

Harry observó al hombre con incertidumbre. Odió que sus propios shorts fueran tan grandes, cuando el hombre sugirió que también se mostrara y le ofreció ayudarle a quitárselos. No sabía lo que iba a hacer si ese sujeto trataba de tocarle. Bajó nuevamente su preocupada mirada hacia sus enormes pantalones, pero, repentinamente, el hombre dejó de tocarse y le soltó, cuando un hombre grande y robusto se acercó a ellos. El tío Vernon había llegado al parque para recogerles.

—Vete al carro, niño —bufó, mirando con desagrado al asqueroso hombre. Mientras Harry se reunía rápidamente con su primo y tía, el líquido plateado giró y la imagen salió de foco.

Severus selló la caja de recuerdos con su varita y la colocó en la mesa, haciendo hasta lo imposible para no perturbar al joven acostado en su regazo. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no lanzar el pensadero a la otra punta de la habitación. Estaba furioso. Lo mínimo que deseaba era agarrar el cuello del hombre y estrangularle con sus propias manos. Bajó la vista hacia Harry, deseando sostenerle por siempre entre sus brazos, protegerle del dolor. Era tarde. Se levantó, perturbando al joven lo menos posible, y comenzó a quitarle las medias, dejándolas en el piso junto a los tenis. Levantó al dormido Harry y le llevó hasta la habitación. El muchacho suspiró, acurrucándose contra Sev, contento. Fue vagamente consciente de que sus ropas eran transformadas en ropa de dormir.

—Duerme bien, amor. Me quedaré contigo por siempre, si eso significa que puedo protegerte de los demonios de nuestras vidas —susurró mientras le arropaba. Harry giró y abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Hmmm... te escuché, ¿qué decías? —dijo una voz somnolienta con palabras enredadas.

—No es nada, vuelve a dormir—.

—No me quitarás puntos de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, divertido, y apenas un poquito más despierto.

Sev no contestó, pero Harry estuvo seguro de haber sentido una oleada de magia pasar sobre él. Al llegar la mañana, descubriría que Sev le había hecho dormir con unos pijamas de Slytherin.

* * *

Estaban a mitad de la sesión de entrenamiento cuando Albus arribó al edificio, como Severus había mencionado que haría. Se sentó en una silla, que había transformado a partir de una paca de heno, mientras Harry enfrentaba a su pareja. Kieran transformó una pajita en un palo liso y la lanzó al hombre desarmado.

—Atrápala, Snape. Harry, él tiene una varita, quítasela —fueron las instrucciones gritadas por Kieran desde un costado.

El maestro de Pociones atrapó la falsa varita y de inmediato fue derribado a tierra. Albus observaba, encantado. Kieran miraba a los otros dos con interés. Harry estaba haciendo un trabajo limpio, pero lo que llamó la atención a su instructor, fue el hecho de que el joven no se entretenía como hacían los otros. Muchos de los aprendices que había entrenado antes, también habían tenido a Snape como profesor; sin embargo, no habían tenido tanta prisa en lanzarse contra él. Habían contado con algunas excepciones que tenían algunos conocimientos de lucha, pero esto era diferente. Kieran tenía buen ojo, y quería descifrar esta nueva incógnita.

Cuando fue claro que Harry no arrebataría la varita a Severus ese día, Albus conjuró una bandeja de emparedados para los hombres, y todos tomaron un respiro. El más joven de los presentes miró la comida con recelo, y no la probó hasta que Sev le aseguró que era seguro comer. Albus habló con él sobre sus amigos, y de lo entusiasmado que estaba Ron pues pronto empezaría su entrenamiento como Auror. Harry mencionó una actividad que jugaban en el Ministerio para que los futuros aurores se familiarizaran unos con otros. Se rió, comentando que era fútil, y que se alegraba que Kieran y Severus no hicieran ese tipo de cosas. El brillo en los ojos de Albus fue la primera indicación de que había metido la pata. Se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando Severus le lanzó una furibunda mirada.

—Pienso que es una maravillosa idea, Harry —comentó Albus, alegremente—. Aquí tienen papel y plumas. Creo recordar de qué va el juego. Todos tienen que escribir cosas que quisieran preguntar, y colocarlas frente a la persona a quien quieren preguntarle. Cuando sea su turno, levantarán una pregunta de su montón y la contestarán con honestidad. Los demás deben tratar de suponer si es su pregunta solamente con esa respuesta. ¿Todos entendieron? —.

Kieran esbozó una sonrisa malvada y empezó a escribir preguntas.

—Esto va a ser divertido, Snape—.

Poco después, Kieran y Severus habían puesto varias preguntas en frente del otro, cada una más vergonzosa que la anterior. Ocasionalmente, recordaban escribir una pregunta o dos para Harry. Divertido, Albus observó cómo los últimos papeles eran colocados en un montón.

—Me temo que tengo una reunión a la que asistir, no puedo quedarme —comentó el anciano. Su silla volvió a ser una paca de heno, mientras se preparaba para partir—. Antes de irme, pienso que esas preguntas pueden mezclarse un poco —con un movimiento de varita, los papeles colocados frente a los tres hombres giraron en el aire, mezclándose y flotando hasta formar un sólo montón—. Que tengan buen día, caballeros —movió la mano, alegre, y desapareció con un chasquido.

Ahora, los tres miraban la pila de papeles, conscientes de que habían preparado las preguntas para personas específicas.

—Tú primero, Harry —dijo Kieran, mientras Severus murmuraba algo sobre vejestorios manipuladores.

El joven levantó el primer papel.

—Mi cicatriz —contestó. Severus entrecerró los ojos, pero no hizo comentarios.

—Esa fue mi pregunta a Snape: '¿Cuál es tu rasgo más prominente?', ¿verdad? —indagó Kieran.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró la tarjeta.

—¿Qué rasgo cambiarías con hechizos de ocultación? —leyó, empujando el cabello detrás de su oreja mientras tocaba brevemente la cicatriz de su cuello, como si comprobara que no estaba escondida.

—Creo que todos sabemos la respuesta a ambas preguntas en mi caso —intervino Severus, frotando su pulgar contra la punta de su nariz. Harry no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes—. Creo que es tu turno, Kieran—.

El hombre se echó a reír y, en lugar de contestar, leyó en voz alta el papel que le tocó.

—¿Por qué aquella bruja te golpeó con su bolso la semana pasada? —.

Severus sonrió y se acomodó, esperando la respuesta. Harry, divertido, también aguardó.

>> Me golpeó porque yo -te recuerdo que ese día estaba bebido- ofrecí curarle su garganta irritada. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella siempre hablaba así? He escuchado mejores sonidos de los reptiles —levantó el siguiente papel y se lo tendió a Severus—. Tu turno, Snape—.

El Slytherin rió.

—Callos —contestó.

Kieran lució decepcionado por no haber conseguido una buena pregunta para su amigo.

—Demonios, ésa fue mi pregunta para Harry: ¿Qué comida odias más? —.

Harry murmuró la palabra 'espinacas', mientras leía la siguiente tarjeta. Hizo una pausa antes de contestar la inesperada pregunta.

—Quirrell—.

—¿Tu profesor más odiado? —saltaron Kieran y Severus a un tiempo, antes de echarse a reír por haberle hecho la misma pregunta.

Harry sacudió la cabeza débilmente, negando.

—¿Quién fue tu primer muerto? —declaró llanamente.

—Esa pregunta no era para ti —musitó Severus en tono suave—. Kieran y yo teníamos doce años y estábamos intentando matar chinches, cuando él maldijo por accidente a su mascota, una rana —explicó.

Harry les miró con incredulidad.

—Oh, es cierto, lloré por una hora, lo hice —recordó Kieran—. Herman era una buena rana. El sonido cuando croaba era mejor que el de la vieja arpía de la semana pasada en el pub —declaró, mientras los otros reían.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya habían sido suficientes preguntas y regresaron al entrenamiento. Continuaron por un rato hasta que terminaron agotados; luego se dedicaron a discutir sobre los hechizos que querían que Harry aprendiera.

El joven aprendió muchos hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones nuevos durante las siguientes semanas: entre estudiar para el entrenamiento y sus clases sobre Cultura y Tradiciones Mágicas, había estado muy ocupado. Ron había comenzado su entrenamiento como Auror y Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia, antes de empezar sus nuevos estudios. Harry pasaba tiempo con Severus, pero eso se había convertido en un tema doloroso para él, agravado por el hecho de que no tenía nadie con quien conversarlo.

Parecía que siempre que estaba con él, Severus tenía un límite de tiempo. O tenía una reunión con Albus, o una poción que preparar en el castillo; por una razón u otra, nunca pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Apenas el suficiente para un rápido encuentro, donde a veces uno de ellos, o ambos, se liberaría, pero casi nunca en una cama. Estaba seguro de que Severus estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que avanzaran hasta llegar demasiado cerca del sexo. Harry estaba desesperado. Una parte de él deseaba decirle a Sev que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que, por favor, simplemente se quedara cerca, que él no le presionaría; pero otras veces, sólo deseaba gritar: ¡Fóllame Ya!

Era la mañana posterior a la primera visión en su nuevo hogar, Harry se sentía hecho polvo, aunque la visión no tenía ninguna consecuencia que él pudiera imaginar. Voldemort estaba furioso por algo que no se había hecho con la suficiente rapidez, y castigó al Mortífago que le había hecho enojar. Difícilmente valía el esfuerzo de tener que enviar a Hedwig a entregar la 'caja de cerebro' conteniendo el recuerdo, pero actuó según las instrucciones que le habían sido dadas y la envió a Albus con una pequeña nota.

Observó las desordenadas sábanas rodeándole, y notó que el sol estaba más alto de lo que esperaba. Estaba retrasado. Severus le había advertido al inicio que no llegara tarde. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Kieran se aburriera, pero eso era todo lo que podía recordar. Saltándose la ducha, se puso unos jeans y una franela, y desapareció.

Se dobló de dolor mientras se Aparecía en el establo, donde Kieran estaba esperando para saltar sobre la siguiente persona que entrara en el edificio.

—Llegas tarde —le regañó el hombre, y le golpeó otra vez cuando Harry intentó levantarse luego del primer impacto en su estómago—. ¿Sabes que cada vez que te apareces aquí, aterrizas en el mismo punto? —continuó, lanzándole otro golpe, pero fallando. Se sorprendió cuando Harry, inesperadamente, lanzó un puñetazo sobre su quijada—. ¡Ja! ¡Ahí vamos! ¡Defiéndete! —gritó, animándole, y le golpeó el brazo—. Debes pensar en lo que haces. No te aparezcas siempre en el mismo punto. Se que te enseñaron a hacerlo para que tuvieras un punto de aparición seguro en tu casa, sin aterrizar sobre la gente, pero debes pensar en quién te está observando. No seas predecible—.

—¿Dónde está Snape? —preguntó Harry, mientras se movía y fallaba. Kieran tomó ventaja de su falta de balance y lanzó sus pies por debajo de él. Pronto, se encontró expertamente inmovilizado por el escocés.

—Está reunido con Albus —Kieran entrecerró los ojos—. Tú nunca le llamas Snape—.

—Sí, bien, tuve un mal día —el despertar observando lanzar una maldición cruciatus tenía esos efectos.

Kieran continuó sentado sobre su pecho. Tomó su varita y trazó la cicatriz de Harry, volviéndola púrpura. Luego, le puso un gran bigote rizado de color azul.

—¿No piensas cansarte de joderme? —indagó Harry a través de sus dientes apretados.

—¡Ese lenguaje! Estás teniendo un mal día. Creo que, si quieres que deje de joderte, tienes que hacer algo para lograr que 'deje de joderte' —le provocó, haciéndole un agarre de bufanda*. Harry luchó y movió sus piernas rodeándole, pero Kieran mantuvo su posición. Mientras continuaban luchando, el mayor le dio la vuelta y empujó su camiseta hacia arriba, atrapando sus brazos y cabeza—. ¿Te rindes? —.

Al tiempo que preguntaba, no pudo evitar notar la interesante cicatriz en la espalda de Harry. Tres puntos idénticos en la zona baja de su espalda, con una pulgada de separación. Había visto esa cicatriz. El hombre que había visto en la cama de Snape tenía la misma cicatriz. Dejó ir al joven, sin importar que no se hubiera rendido todavía.

Harry se sentó y se acomodó la camiseta. Permanecieron en silencio un minuto, hasta que Kieran preguntó acerca de la cicatriz. El chico explicó que se había caído de espaldas sobre una herramienta de jardín, uno de esos rastrillos de tres dientes que se utilizaban para desyerbar y cosas así. Kieran argumentó que la mayoría de las personas apartarían con facilidad ese objeto de su cuerpo en cuando sintieran el pinchazo en la piel, no era una herramienta cortante; pero Harry explicó que su corpulento primo había caído sobre su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

>> Tu cabello era más largo —comento el mayor, enigmáticamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Largo cuándo? —.

—Por el tiempo en que terminaste Hogwarts. Tu cabello tenía el doble de su longitud—.

—Sí, lo hice crecer para que ocultara mi cicatriz en el baile oficial, pero estaba harto de él y lo corté —inclinó la cabeza, pensativo—. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —.

—Tenías el cabello largo la mañana que te vi en la cama de Snape—.

Harry inhaló con fuerza.

—Yo, umm..., él no sabía que estaba allí. Quiero decir, no supo que había estado en su cama hasta que tú se lo dijiste —balbuceó.

Kieran disfrutaba observándole. Estaba acostumbrado a Severus, así que el cambio de ritmo hacia alguien cuyo rostro era tan expresivo, era muy divertido. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó, sonriendo y esperando a que continuara.

Harry respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras. Si no era cauteloso, podría decir cosas que no debía.

—Estaba ayudando a Severus con algunas cosas, matando el tiempo mientras Albus despertaba. Yo pensaba que era estúpido esperar hasta la mañana, Albus le hubiera recibido a cualquier hora de la noche. Cuando Sev acudió a él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo ya le había ayudado y no necesitaba ir a verle. Lo siguiente que supe, fue un elfo que me decía que había dejado instrucciones de que me lavara y me fuera —se encogió de hombros—. Estaba esperando que el elfo regresara cuando encendí la chimenea —explicó, sin tomar en consideración que Kieran ya sabía sobre las heridas de Snape y el porqué Albus podía curarle. Kieran también podía sanarle, pero su amigo no lo permitiría; no hubiera permitido la posibilidad de ser decepcionado.

—¿Tú le curaste? —preguntó con incredulidad. Harry abrió la boca—. Snape nunca antes lo permitió, o yo mismo lo hubiera hecho—.

—¿Tú sabes sobre eso? —indagó Harry, nervioso, antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir el hombre—. ¿Tú? ¿Tú y Severus...? —.

—¡No! Yo podía curarle. Snape y yo nos conocemos hace mucho; cuando éramos pequeños, jugábamos mientras nuestras madres tomaban el té. No me gustan los tíos—.

Harry no pudo ocultar el alivio. Podía ver que Kieran estaba dolido por no haber tenido oportunidad de curar él mismo a Severus, así que aclaró:

—No supo que le curé, estuvo todo el tiempo dormido—.

Kieran estaba casi más sorprendido de escuchar que Snape se había quedado dormido con Harry en la habitación. Era inusual en él confiar lo suficiente en alguien como para permitirse dormir. El que el chico le amara explicaba algunas cosas. Aparentemente, las cosas no iban bien en el paraíso, a juzgar por el humor de Harry ese día. Tendría que mezclarlas un poquito y divertirse a costa de su amigo.

Kieran, como Snape, era extremadamente consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba. A partir de unos cuantos sonidos sutiles y la fluctuación de las protecciones, supo que alguien se encontraba en el perímetro de la edificación. No estuvo seguro de que fuera Snape hasta que la puerta del fondo fue abierta, para volver a ser cerrada casi silenciosamente. Harry no había notado nada. De repente, Kieran tuvo una idea.

—Tú pasas bastante tiempo con los Weasley, ¿no? Quizás puedas resolver una apuesta por mí—.

—¿Una apuesta entre Severus y tú? —preguntó Harry. Kieran alzó una ceja —. Recientemente, él ha estado prestándoles mucha atención —explicó, y el mayor asintió. Severus, quien todavía seguía en las sombras, se sorprendió al ver que Harry se había dado cuenta de su interés por la familia de su amigo—. ¿Qué quieres saber? —indagó, sospechoso.

—Alguien escuchó por casualidad cuando Arthur Weasley decía que uno de sus siete hijos era gay. Yo aposté por Percy. Snape piensa que... —fue interrumpido por una voz sin inflexiones, proveniente de las sombras.

—Snape piensa que es inapropiado discutir esto con Harry—bufó a Kieran.

 


	41. Recuerdos Y Revelaciones II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

—Es Charlie —informó Harry, rotundo. Severus notó que hablaba con seguridad.

—¿Charlie? —repitió Kieran con incredulidad—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No será algo que le escuchaste a su hermano menor? —le miró, y observó que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa—. ¡Oh! ¡Ahora sí vamos hacia algún lado! Escupe, muchacho —le animó, excitado. Parecía como si Severus fuera a protestar, pero Kieran tomó ventaja de la información recién recaudada de Harry y sus sentimientos por el maestro de Pociones—. Ah, Snape, ¿qué te importa si él está dispuesto a contarnos? —preguntó, palmeando el hombro de Harry, quien se reía entre dientes y se preguntaba cómo podría afectarle esto.

Sev se tranquilizó al ver que el Gryffindor no parecía preocupado por compartir lo que fuera que le había convencido sobre la sexualidad de Charlie. Vio más detenidamente al muchacho, notando su cicatriz púrpura y el bigote azul.

—Veo que llegaste tarde —comentó con indiferencia.

—No cambies de tema, Snape. Escúpelo, Harry —exigió Kieran, apuntándole—. Ey, ya sé. Vamos a utilizar el hechizo de Proyección —propuso, aceptando quitarle el bigote y el color púrpura de la cara a cambio de la prueba para resolver la apuesta. Los tres hombres se acomodaron en pacas de heno mientras el recuerdo de Harry se iluminaba en el aire como si fuera en una pantalla.

La escena comenzaba en el patio trasero de la Madriguera. Era un punto oscuro del patio, donde dos personas estaban sentadas en un banco, apenas iluminadas por la luz que brillaba a través de una de las ventanas. Un par de manos, rudas, pero aún así gentiles, atrajeron a Harry hasta el regazo de Charlie. Un Harry apenas un poco más joven, miró con timidez los amables ojos.

—No tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres, ¿verdad? —preguntó el mayor, obteniendo un ruborizado chico por respuesta.

—Ay, que romántico —interrumpió Kieran. Severus le lanzó un hechizo de silencio y se acomodó nuevamente para observar.

Me gusta que tú veas la persona real cuando me miras —dijo Harry, pasando distraídamente sus dedos por el cabello pelirrojo.

Charlie se inclinó para besarle mientras Harry le encontraba a mitad de camino, derritiéndose en su regazo mientras el pelirrojo le daba el beso más increíble que le hubieran dado jamás. Continuaron besándose vorazmente por un rato, durante el cual Harry agradeció que el brazo que rodeaba su cintura le sostuviera derecho; hasta entonces, nunca en su inexperta vida había sentido como si se disolviera hasta formar un charquito.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadeó Harry cuando el beso se rompió.

—Sólo es un pequeño beso —musitó Charlie con una sonrisa, consciente de que le estaba bromeando.

Arriba de los dos, en la ventana, Molly estaba colocando un pastel en el alféizar para que se enfriara. Ella sólo podía escuchar la voz de Harry.

—Nadie me había besado así nunca antes—.

Al escuchar esto, Molly sonrió. El amor estaba en el aire. Caminó tranquilamente hasta el garaje, donde Arthur estaba jugueteando con un artículo muggle recientemente añadido a su colección. Tenía grasa en los dedos, y un poco en su barbilla, donde probablemente se había rascado.

—Puse una tarta caliente en el alféizar, Arthur —le informó, sonriendo. Conociendo a su esposa como la conocía, el hombre alzó una ceja interrogante—. El amor está en el aire, querido. Creo que nuestro pequeño Harry está en el jardín con Hermione—.

—No lo creo; Hermione y Ron vinieron hace unos minutos a preguntarme algo —comentó, dándose cuenta de su error tan pronto como su esposa salió disparada—. Oh, querida —exclamó, corriendo tras ella en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—Arthur Weasley —le amonestó—. Si él no está besando a Hermione, ¿entonces a quién...? —comenzó a preguntar, pero se dio cuenta que su esposo la había adelantado.

Mientras daba vuelta a la esquina de la casa, Arthur se encontró lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que era un inconfundible gemido.

—Virginia Weasley —regañó el patriarca Weasley, pero se lo replanteó al ver a Harry en el regazo de su hijo, con los labios magullados y el pelo revuelto—. ¿Charlie? —balbuceó, siendo rápidamente distraído por el ruido que hizo Molly al desmayarse.

Mientras la escena se difuminaba en el aire, Harry deseaba mirar a Severus, pero no estaba seguro de atreverse. Estaba contento de haber mostrado esa escena, quería que Sev viera que con o sin él, no tenía que estar necesariamente con alguien de su edad. Secretamente, esperaba que se pusiera celoso. Kieran parecía estar a punto de reventar de risa, pero seguía silencioso a causa de la maldición que le había lanzado Severus.

—¿Quién ganó la apuesta? —preguntó Harry, mirando de un hombre al otro.

El maestro de Pociones decidió que era preferible quitar el hechizo a Kieran en lugar de contestar la pregunta.

—Ninguno —contestó el escocés, todavía riendo—. ¡Harry, eso fue hilarante! ¡Molly desmayada en su propio jardín! —.

El joven de ojos verdes no pudo evitar echarse a reír también. Había olvidado algunos detalles de esa noche. Severus, por su parte, hacía esfuerzos por ocultar su diversión.

>> Espero que después de eso encontraran un mejor lugar para besuquearse que justo bajo la nariz de Molly —comentó Kieran, guiñándole un ojo.

—Nah, ése fue nuestro primer y último beso —explicó. Miró a Severus, quien parecía desinteresado—. Él no me dijo nada, pero creo que el señor Weasley le hizo prometer que yo estaría fuera de los límites. Algo sobre mantener la Madriguera como un lugar seguro y cómodo para que yo pudiera ir siempre—.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera trató de luchar por ti? —Kieran hizo una mueca de indignación—. ¡Qué cretino! —.

—Él todavía maneja algo de flirteo inofensivo —comentó Harry con una mirada lejana. Pensando, de repente se dio cuenta que Sirius acostumbraba flirtear con él de un modo sutil, aunque en ese tiempo no lo notara.

Severus no se perdió la expresión de su rostro, y asumió que el joven estaba pensando en Charlie. Se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba, pero no fue capaz de explicar el pésimo humor que se había apoderado de él. Permaneció con el mismo humor agrio durante todo el entrenamiento, criticando casi todo lo que Harry hacía.

Para cuando terminaron, el Gryffindor estaba agotado por haber tenido que repetir tres veces o más casi todos los movimientos, hasta que Severus decidía que había hecho un trabajo digno.

Antes que Kieran partiera, pero después que declarara que el entrenamiento había concluido por ese día, el hombre se inclinó cerca del lugar donde Harry estaba recostado contra una pared.

—No te preocupes, compañero; la mejor manera de conseguir a Snape, es soltarle primero. Ya lo verás —comentó antes de desaparecer.

Harry tenía que admitir que había tratado de enojar a Severus, esperando ponerle celoso o algo parecido. Las cosas no habían funcionado bien entre ellos, y no sabía cómo hacer que mejoraran. Ahora, estaba demasiado agotado, y había perdido de vista su plan de hacer que todo fuera mejor. Estaba distraído con todos sus pensamientos revueltos cuando escuchó que el maestro hablaba, con su muralla emocional de indiferencia bien puesta.

—Terminamos por hoy, por si no lo has notado. Si no tienes intención de marcharte, puedes ayudar a limpiar —comentó Severus, cortante, mientras movía la mano hacia una sección del piso, haciendo que un montón de heno desperdigado regresara a su paca.

—Estoy demasiado cansado. Si te molesto, simplemente saldré y... —comenzó a replicar, empezando a abrir la puerta que, según había notado, conducía hacia un gran prado.

—¡No! No puedes salir de este edificio —dijo Severus rápidamente. Harry soltó la puerta, pero había logrado dar un vistazo a la enorme mansión que estaba más allá del prado—. Podemos usar estos establos, pero di mi palabra de que nadie saldría hacia los terrenos a menos que fuera una emergencia —explicó seriamente.

—¿Quién es el dueño de este lugar? —.

—No te interesa—.

Harry bufó y se volvió a sentar.

—Si estás tan cansado, vete a casa—.

—Lo haré, en cuanto esté seguro de que no voy a escindirme en el proceso —replicó, pasando la manga de su camisa por su ceja, secando el sudor.

Severus le miró ceñudo.

—Hubiera pensado que a tu edad tendrías más energía. Te he visto aparecer y desaparecer de aquí varias veces en poco tiempo. ¿Por qué estás haciendo una escena hoy? —.

—No estoy haciendo una escena —espetó Harry—. ¿Qué te importa si quiero mantener mi cuerpo en una pieza? Tú eres el que hoy insistió en que repitiera cientos de veces cada sencillo movimiento y hechizo —replicó, indignado.

Severus le miró ferozmente ante la exageración.

—Francamente, Potter, tienes diecisiete años y dormiste hasta que tuviste que venir aquí. Yo debo haber preparado al menos tres pociones antes que tú despertaras—.

—¡No me llames Potter! ¿Por qué estás comportándote como una mierda? —levantó la nariz y agitó la mano en el aire en un gesto que creía haber visto a Lockhart usar una vez, sabiendo que eso irritaría a Severus endemoniadamente—. Oh, yo elaboré tres pociones mientras tú todavía dormías —dijo, imitándole ácidamente—. Vale, bien por ti, Snape; yo desperté con la maldición  _Cruciatus_ , y con mi cicatriz doliendo tanto que pensé que me partiría la cabeza en dos—.

Harry casi podía distinguir el ligero cambio en la expresión de Severus mientras el hombre recordaba que él había despertado con una visión. Ésa era la razón por la que había llegado tarde, pues había tenido que reunirse con Dumbledore. Él lo sabía, pero había estado tan complicado con todo que lo había olvidado.

—Harry, yo... —comenzó, pero el joven levantó una mano y suspiró.

—Olvídalo. Soy un idiota; hoy quería hacerte enojar, y luego me quejo por lograr justo eso. Necesitamos hablar, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. Me voy a casa —dijo calmadamente, y desapareció.

Severus miró fijamente el espacio donde Harry había estado parado. El chico había despertado con el dolor de una Imperdonable, y luego había soportado el entrenamiento más agotador que había tenido hasta la fecha. No correría tras Harry, pero una parte de él jugaba con la idea. Tenía la oportunidad. Harry ya estaba graduado, y había dormido sobre su cama. Una cama, notó, que todavía no habían compartido. Pensó en el mes transcurrido. Luego de ver el recuerdo del ataque de Nott y la escena del parque con Harry siendo niño, no había podido evitar mantener cierta distancia entre ellos.

Desde entonces, le había visitado justo antes de otros compromisos, asegurándose de que su tiempo fuera limitado. Era un débil intento de mantener las cosas a raya hasta que fuera capaz de lidiar con ellas. Aún así, no había esperado que Harry soportara eso mucho tiempo. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. Su relación, si podía llamarse así, se estaba convirtiendo en un chiste, y era absolutamente culpa suya. A esas alturas, no eran mejores que los estudiantes que se reúnen para meterse mano, sin tener nunca tiempo para estar juntos realmente.

Hubiera continuado rumiando sobre esos pensamientos si la marca de su brazo no hubiera comenzado a arder. Cuando llegó a los pies del Señor Oscuro, se arrodilló ante él y besó el borde de su túnica. Siempre se sentía agradecido por la máscara, que impedía que se viera la repulsión que mostraba su rostro al realizar tal tarea. Mirando alrededor con su visión periférica, se alegró de ver que no era una reunión total sino sólo de un pequeño grupo, lo que habitualmente era un indicio de que su presencia era requerida como maestro de Pociones, y no para otros propósitos más viles.

Su suposición fue confirmada. Concentrándose en la poción que tenía entre manos, hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en Harry y en lo que iba a hacer sobre su relación con él. No le ayudó el tener todavía al maldito aprendiz planeando sobre su caldero. Despreciaba al hombre con el que estaba obligado a trabajar, lo cuál sólo contribuía a dificultar su concentración, ya que ese imbécil había profanado su área de trabajo.

Agitando el caldero lentamente, esperaba a que las burbujas aumentaran apenas un poco más antes de agregar el siguiente ingrediente.

—No lo eches todavía —advirtió a su celoso aprendiz, que estaba a punto de dejar caer en el caldero una medida de ojos de tritón.

—El libro dice que debe ser ahora —protestó el otro, atrayendo la atención de un Mortífago cercano, que estaba esperando por la poción.

Severus miró al hombre con intensidad.

—El libro no toma en cuenta que yo estoy utilizando ingredientes más frescos—.

—Estoy aquí para mantenerte vigilado. ¡No voy a dejar que estropees esta poción como hiciste con la última! —le retó, luchando por verter el contenido del vial.

Severus aferró la muñeca del aprendiz, manifestando lo ineficiente que era el imbécil en la elaboración de pociones, pero fue demasiado tarde. El vial fue destapado y los ojos de tritón cayeron en la poción. Los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que trataba de proteger su rostro de lo inevitable. La explosión, aunque no fue espectacular —en una escala Longbottom del uno al diez, era un simple cuatro—, pero fue suficiente para atraer la atención del Señor Oscuro.

El frío pareció irrumpir en la habitación junto con el malvado hombre. Sus ojos rojos escanearon el grupo. Severus estaba sentado en el piso respirando pesadamente, hechizando su túnica para enfriar el ardiente contenido del caldero, que tenía encima en ese momento. El aprendiz también estaba en el piso, pero no tan sereno como el maestro de Pociones. Voldemort bufó ante el tembloroso hombre en el suelo, limpiando el pringue de su rostro y lloriqueando por las quemaduras.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —interrogó, girando su atención hacia el tercer Mortífago, que había estado esperando que la poción fuera terminada.

—Snape le advirtió, pero él no quiso escuchar. Decía algo sobre el libro —contestó el hombre, inclinándose y esperando que su respuesta fuera suficiente.

Ahora, los ojos rojos parecían echar fuego. Estaba furioso.

—¡Snape! Quiero esto ahora. ¿Cuán rápido puedes prepararlo? —exigió.

Severus se paró tan seguro como era posible al estar cubierto de fango.

—Puedo elaborarlo en la mitad del tiempo. Perderá algunos de los efectos visuales cuando la carne se derrita. El dolor, sin embargo, será igual de intenso que en la poción regular. Creo que encontrará satisfactorio el resultado final, dadas las restricciones de tiempo, mi Señor —declaró.

Voldemort asintió brevemente.

—¡Hazlo! —exigió, y se giró hacia el aprendiz, que a ese punto estaba ya tranquilo—. Tú permanecerás callado, y observarás —le ordenó—.  _Crucio_  —agregó antes de partir. La Imperdonable fue interrumpida pronto. El Señor Oscuro no deseaba que la elaboración de la poción se demorara aún más.

Severus se concentró y trabajo con rapidez. Cuando la poción llegó al punto en que sólo necesitaba agitar cada pocos minutos, no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que Harry habría estado dormido, y si Voldemort había estado lo bastante enojado, el chico podría haber sentido el dolor de la maldición por segunda vez en ese día. Al menos, había sido breve, pero sabía que era casi seguro que Harry hubiera utilizado la poción contra el dolor esa mañana, y no había forma en que esa tarde hubiera elaborado otra tanda del producto.

Había esperado que una poción fuera todo lo que se requiriera de él ese día, pero, lamentablemente, sus deseos se vieron frustrados cuando le fue entregada una nueva lista. No era inusual que el Señor Oscuro tomara ventaja del tiempo libre que Severus disponía durante el verano, y habitualmente se necesitaba resurtir las pociones de reserva. Y también había unas cuantas ideas que él deseaba fueran investigadas por un maestro de Pociones.

Severus utilizó toda la ayuda que pudo conseguir de su aprendiz, e instaló varios calderos para agilizar el trabajo. Frecuentemente, en las ocasiones en que terminaba una lista en tiempo récord, el Señor Oscuro expresaba su 'agradecimiento' entregándole una nueva lista. Afortunadamente, él estaba distraído con otros asuntos, y a Severus se le permitió partir una vez que el lote de pociones estuvo adecuadamente etiquetado y almacenado.

Luego de aparecerse tan cerca del castillo como le fue posible, Severus bajó a las mazmorras. Una hora más tarde salía de un vaporoso baño, envuelto en una larga bata de seda verde. Una toalla colgada de su cuello atrapaba el agua que se deslizaba de su cabello. Encendió el fuego de la chimenea antes de dejarse caer en la cama sin ceremonia alguna. En unos minutos, usaría la red flu para llamar a Harry. Lo había intentado antes de bañarse, pero no había obtenido respuesta. La chimenea del chico se había encendido, pero éste no había escuchado cuando le llamó, o le había ignorado. Pensó que ésta última era una marcada posibilidad.

—Snape, al fin volviste. Albus me dijo que no habías regresado desde el entrenamiento —dijo Kieran desde el fuego. Severus gruñó como respuesta—. Pensé que quizás habrías salido con la belleza que vi en tu cama el otro día. Olvidaste mencionar su nombre—.

—No lo olvidé —contestó, enderezándose—. Ni pienso decírtelo—.

—Cuéntame, ¿él lleva esas pequeñas cosas de satín negro todo el tiempo? Es que le sentaban tan apretados como un guante, y no pueden ser cómodos para llevarlos continuamente —comentó, con la esperanza de irritar a Snape.

—¿Discúlpame? —eso sí llamó su atención—. ¿Qué cosa de satín negro? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Tú eres el que duerme con él, por Dios! —le hostigó Kieran—. Yo nunca podría acostumbrarme a algo tan... limitado —divagó, sabiendo que eso irritaba como el demonio al otro hombre.

Severus reflexionó sobre los detalles que Kieran estaba mencionando. No fue sino hasta la segunda vez que su amigo habló sobre el hombre en su habitación, que mencionó el hecho de que estaba en su cama. ¿Ahora estaba diciéndole que Harry sólo vestía algo apretado, de satín negro? Kieran era listo; nunca revelaba todo. Dejaba caer unas pocas gotas de información cada vez. Era un juego entretenido cuando estaban allá afuera, lidiando con esas escorias de magos con las que trataba, pero él ahora no estaba de humor.

—¿De qué rayos me estás hablando, Donnelly? —.

Kieran sabía cuándo podía reírse a costa de Snape, y por suerte, cuando parar.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó. Severus asintió, derrotado. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que admitir que no sabía qué había pasado en sus propios aposentos—. Él estaba acostado sobre tu cama, las piernas cruzadas y los brazos arriba, abrazado a la almohada. Estaba de espaldas, y su largo cabello estaba extendido, así que yo no podía ver su cara. Le asusté como el demonio, por lo que salió corriendo hacia el baño y cerró la puerta —se echó a reír ante el recuerdo, ahora que sabía que era Harry—. Prácticamente voló; fue una visión muy divertida —agregó.

—¿Y? —le incitó Severus, que conocía muy bien al hombre.

Kieran frunció el ceño.

—Y, él tiene una extraña cicatriz al final de la espalda, tres puntos alineados como si fuera una constelación —notó la expresión del maestro de Pociones cuando mencionó la cicatriz. Había sido un cambio leve, pero no parecía que supiera de la cicatriz; en lugar de eso, se mostraba indiferente, y eso para Kieran significaba que no había estado consciente de ello. ¿Cuándo habría sucedido eso?, se preguntaba—. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esas preguntas? ¿Acaso no estás con el Hombre Misterio? —.

Severus bufó. Así había sido como Harry le había llamado antes que Dumbledore les presentara durante las pasadas vacaciones.

—El 'Hombre Misterio' podría hacerlo mejor —declaró el Slytherin.

—Severus, ¿cuántos hombres medio desnudos tienes en tu cama, respirando el aroma de tu almohada, cuando no estás por ahí? Si no te importara una mierda, no me hubieras preguntado sobre eso—.

—No lo creo —replicó con sarcasmo, consciente de que Kieran tenía razón, pero tendría que ser severamente presionado antes de admitirlo. Sabía que su amigo estaba siendo tan serio como podía, dado que había utilizado su nombre de pila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Sé que, si fuera yo, y alguna chica estuviera esperando por mí, trataría de conocer mejor esa extraña cicatriz mientras estuviera enterrando mi varita —aconsejó Kieran con crudeza.

—No me maravilla que las mujeres acudan en bandada hasta ti, siendo un hombre con tanta elegancia y refinamiento —declaró Severus, con cara de póker.

—Sí, vale, me tengo que ir. Oigo algunos chicos que me están buscando. Me dicen que el cretino malvado hoy está de un humor espantoso—.

Después que Kieran abandonara el hogar, a Severus se le ocurrió que los chicos que él mencionara que necesitaban curación podían haber sido heridos mientras Harry estaba dormido. Volvió a llamar al Gryffindor a través de la red flu, esperando que esta vez contestara. Encontró la conocida vista de la salita de estar de Harry, pero él no estaba allí. Volvió llamarle, sin éxito. Antes, había distinguido una tenue bruma producto de humo. Entonces, había creído que se trataba del fuego de la chimenea, pero ahora había una cantidad mucho más significativa de humo alrededor del lugar.

Severus maldijo al Ministerio por haber iniciado el programa que monitoreaba la red flu, mientras se vestía a toda velocidad y prácticamente corría hasta la zona de Aparición. Lucius trabajaba en el Ministerio, y podría descubrirle si utilizaba la chimenea para ir a casa de Harry. Eso no sería muy bueno para su tapadera.

Siendo el espía que era, se apareció en la salita de estar, inspeccionando lo que le rodeaba antes de alertar a Harry de su presencia. Se sintió aliviado al ver que el humo se había disipado, y se sorprendió al escuchar a alguien cantando. Harry estaba en la cocina, cantando. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, al escuchar la voz juvenil. Desentonaba esporádicamente, pero no estaba nada mal.

> _Pero no estoy loco, sólo me siento algo mal_  
>  Sé que en este momento no puedes decirlo  
>  Pero quédate un rato y quizás puedas ver  
>  Un lado diferente de mí

Severus dobló la esquina lentamente, consiguiendo una vista completa de la cocina. En el fregadero estaba una olla, conteniendo una sustancia quemada, ahora sumergida en agua. Harry estaba sentado ante una pequeña mesa, preparando un bocadillo de mantequilla de maní mientras continuaba cantando. Al escuchar las palabras con atención, Severus se preguntó si él realmente se sentía de ese modo, o si simplemente estaba cantando una canción que le gustaba.

> _No estoy loco, sólo un poco dañado_  
>  Sé que en este momento a ti no te importa  
>  Pero muy pronto vas a pensar en mí  
>  Y en cómo yo solía a ser.

—Harry —le llamó suavemente.

El chico se sobresaltó al ver un inesperado cuerpo en la puerta de su cocina.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —gritó, bastante impresionado. Se calmó ligeramente al darse cuenta de quién era.

—Buenos reflejos, pero funcionaría mejor con una varita —se rió Severus, pues el chico había estado apuntándole con un cuchillo de cocina—. Dejaste tu chimenea encendida, sin embargo, no contestaste. No me habría aparecido así, pero vi el humo—.

—¿Así que como vives salvándome la vida todo el tiempo, decidiste venir a mi rescate? —.

Severus miró a su alrededor y divisó una botella de firewhisky casi vacía.

—Estás borracho—.

—Diez puntos para Slytherin —farfulló Harry—. Sólo estoy un poquito bebido, la mayoría de las partes borrachas se han calmado. Algunas más que otras —se frotó la cicatriz.

—Beber no hace que el dolor desaparezca, muchacho tonto —le regañó Severus—. ¿Y si hubieras sido atacado en ese estado? —.

—Te expelearmose muy rápido. Sabes, es más fácil decirlo cuando no estás muy borracho. Esto no hace que el dolor se aleje, pero ya no me importa una mierda, así que ayuda —declaró, cambiando de tema. Severus no estaba seguro si había sido intencional, o si estaba demasiado borracho para pensar correctamente—. Si Voldemort va a seguir con su humor actual, voy a tener que almacenar una provisión más grande de pociones —dijo con total seriedad.

—Te traje algunas, pero no puedes tomarlas ahora, mezclarlas con el alcohol sería peligroso —explicó Severus, antes de agregar—: No me molesto con un hechizo de sobriedad, puede que ayudara a tu estado mental, pero los niveles de alcohol en la sangre permanecerían igual —colocó los viales en la mesa de la cocina y se giró para partir—. Buenas noches —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Eso está bien, vete rápido. No quieres permanecer más de tu media hora límite. Y pensar que ni siquiera conseguiste un rapidito —comentó Harry fríamente. Severus giró la cabeza con brusquedad—. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo? ¿Qué simplemente me mantendrías a distancia y yo no notaría nada? —Severus no tenía una respuesta para eso, así que el joven continuó—. ¿Por qué has estado haciendo esfuerzos tan malditamente fuertes para que no tengamos sexo? —.

—El típico adolescente, piensas que todo esto es sobre sexo —declaró el hombre, pero Harry saltó con rapidez.

—Merlín, Sev, sabía que ibas a hacerme esperar, pero, demonios, pensé que pasaríamos un gran verano juntos; pero te has empeñado a tal punto en mantenernos alejados, que no hemos hecho ninguna de las cosas que pensé que haríamos. No te he preparado ninguna comida... ¡cállate! —exclamó, cuando Severus rodó los ojos señalando la olla quemada en el fregadero—. Demonios, ni siquiera me tocaste durante semanas, luego que hablamos sobre Nott. Excelente para nuestra relación. ¿Pensaste que un puñado de rapiditos sería una mejora? No sé lo que quieres de esto, pero creo que sería mejor que dejáramos de tontear alrededor de ello hasta que decidas si soy lo suficientemente valioso como para que me hagas el amor. De este modo, con el sexo fuera del panorama, podrás quedarte más de treinta minutos, y podríamos disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía para variar —había intentado expresar todo el discurso con sinceridad y dignidad, pero la mantequilla de maní pegada a su mejilla no ayudaba.

—¿Que no eres lo suficientemente valioso para que te haga el amor? No seas tonto—.

Harry sabía que no era verdad, pero en su estado de ánimo, le había sonado bien en ese momento. Decidiendo que no deseaba que el alcohol estuviera en medio de su futura conversación, levantó su varita. Demonios. Dejó el cuchillo de mantequilla y tomó la varita, para luego recitar un encantamiento de sobriedad, o estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero lo pensó mejor antes de apuntar la varita contra sí mismo, en vista de lo mal que estaba pronunciando los hechizos en ese momento.

—¿Te importaría? —preguntó, y de inmediato fue recompensado con una mente clara que amenazaba un dolor de cabeza en cualquier momento. Severus era rápido con su varita—. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Severus, en un tono que a Harry le sonó molesto, aunque podía ser solamente su estado de ánimo.

—No vamos a conseguir llegar a ningún sitio si las cosas continúan como van. A eso es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que sería mejor que me abstuviera y así llegar a tener alguna clase de relación decente contigo. Pero no va a ser fácil si no te abres a mí. Si lo hicieras, podrías ver que no voy a salir corriendo cuando la verdad de tus maldades sea revelada —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Había momentos en que Harry le enojaba, como ahora, pero era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él. No era igual a nadie más. No estaba seguro de que el chico pudiera manejar la abstinencia como sugería —después de todo, era un adolescente— pero tenía que darle crédito. En realidad, él se sentía aliviado de que Harry no estuviera satisfecho con los rápidos encuentros que habían tenido. Por dónde empezar...

Suspiró. Harry le ofreció asiento. Antes de sentarse, Severus tomó un pequeño vaso del armario y se sirvió el resto del firewhisky que quedaba en la botella. Miró el vaso como si tuviera todas las respuestas que estaba buscando, y bebió de un trago la mitad del contenido.

—No soy una persona agradable—.

—A veces lo eres —le cortó Harry, pero Severus no estaba de humor como para ser interrumpido.

—¡Cállate! Si insistes que hagamos esto, entonces cállate y déjame hacerlo —era evidente que no le apetecía hacer lo que podría marcar el final de su relación con Harry—. Hoy preparé una poción que puede derretir la carne de un hombre, lenta y dolorosamente. Hago un antídoto que Kieran compra y usa para poder curar a los que hayan tenido la mala fortuna de siquiera acercarse a esa poción; son los Mortífagos que la han administrado y necesitan ser sanados, cuando alguna gota cae sobre ellos. Las pobres almas que sufren los efectos totales de la poción raramente sobreviven.

Harry puso todo su empeño en no acobardarse, y lo logró de una forma bastante pasable. Sabía que Severus iba a contarle algo malo, y que el hombre esperaba que él se asustara. Oraba porque no fuera algo tan terrible que le hiciera reconsiderar si realmente quería estar con el ex-mortífago.

>> Siempre que sea posible, las pociones que tienen efectos dañinos deben tener un antídoto. ¿Cómo supones que investigo tales pociones? Se me dio oportunidad de probar mis investigaciones cuando el Señor Oscuro me ofreció un hombre que se había negado a dar información. Pude darle mi poción, y probar los antídotos, hasta que el hombre entregó la información que se precisaba, y en ese momento debía ser asesinado —Severus tomó otro trago de su bebida—. En tres días, conseguí perfeccionar un antídoto, e hice grandes avances para otros proyectos en los que he estado trabajando, todo antes que el cuerpo del hombre expirara. Como bono adicional, perfeccioné la combinación de una poción con varios hechizos, la que fue utilizada para mantenerle vivo tanto tiempo —informó, pensando en lo agradecida que hubiera estado Poppy si le hubiera ofrecido dicha poción, que hubiera podido salvar varias vidas en su momento.

—Pero debías torturar al hombre si no querías ser descubierto. Y de no haber sido tú, alguien más lo habría hecho —argumentó Harry, en un intento por justificar las acciones del Slytherin.

—Sí, tenía que torturarle hasta que me diera la información, luego debía morir —replicó sin emoción, el rostro absolutamente inexpresivo—. Él me dio la información después de la segunda hora—.

Harry estaba francamente horrorizado, por decir lo menos.

—¿Te lo dijo después de dos horas? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Pudiste haberlo matado, pero lo mantuviste con vida tres días para poder probar tus pociones...? —.

—Iba a morir de todos modos—.

—Sí, pero todo eso agregó tres días adicionales de tortura para su vida —replicó con sarcasmo.

—Me veo obligado a inventar pociones que son utilizadas para infligir dolor y sufrimiento. Tengo que vivir con eso. Sí yo creara tales pociones sin desarrollar una cura, o antídoto, no sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo —suspiró mientras vaciaba el vaso—. Ese hombre había matado a otro a causa de una apuesta por un partido de quidditch. Para evitar las preguntas del Ministerio, lanzó la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la casa del hombre muerto, para simular un ataque mortífago —apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, mientras las puntas de sus dedos trazaban líneas a lo largo de sus cejas y sienes—. Los Mortífagos no toman tales impertinencias a la ligera—.

Harry se levantó, sacudiendo los restos del emparedado de mantequilla de maní en el cubo de la basura. Se colocó frente al fregadero, apoyando las manos en la porcelana, mirando a la nada. Que Severus usara un hombre para probar pociones, era un pensamiento perturbador. Incluso si era un hombre horrible y las pociones muy importantes, ¿justificaba la tortura involucrada? ¿Era eso lo peor en lo que Severus podía pensar, o era algo regular, de forma que, si le decía que eso no le importaba, podría contarle cosas incluso más horribles?

—Severus —comenzó lentamente—, yo veo y siento las emociones extremadamente fuertes de ese bastardo malvado, y debido a eso, puedo ver el verdadero trabajo de los Mortífagos. También te he visto. Te he visto bajo el  _cruciatus_ , y te he visto haciendo cosas impensables. Debido a la naturaleza de mi enlace, sólo he podido observarte cuando estás bajo la vigilancia de los ojos rojos del monstruo, teniendo que actuar como uno de sus fieles sirvientes. Siempre te he visto en control; cada uno de tus movimientos, calculados. A Malfoy también le gusta mostrarse así, pero él lo disfruta. Ese hombre me asusta—.

Reflexionó por un momento. Ésa era la diferencia con Severus. Él podía ser atemorizante, pero Harry no le tenía miedo.

>> Tu historia sobre ese hombre es realmente perturbadora. Eres capaz de hacer cosas con las que me resulta difícil conciliar —lo miró a los ojos. Severus lucía como si estuviera esperando su sentencia—. Cuando me enamoré de ti, ya sabía lo que hacías. Cierto, no conozco todo, o todos los detalles, pero ya había visto más de lo que me gustaría ver por toda mi vida, antes que me diera cuenta de que había mucho más en ti que el cretino malvado que conocí mientras crecía—.

—Yo soy ese cretino malvado—.

—Sí, lo eres, y yo todavía soy detestable y... ¿cómo me decías? Oh, sí, un mocoso insufrible, pero aún así conseguiste dejar de odiarme —musitó con una sonrisa—. Son tus otras cualidades las que hicieron que me enamorara de ti. Ciertamente, no viniste aquí esta noche y me dijiste todas esas cosas porque soy un mocoso, que, por cierto, puede que no sea demasiado intolerable —dijo con una sonrisa—. Debe haber más—.

Severus se levantó de la mesa y se paró frente a Harry. Su inexpresivo rostro hacía imposible saber lo que estaba pensando, o lo que podría decir a continuación.

—En realidad, mi término preferido para designarte ha sido mocoso insufrible—.

—Espero que no sea sólo mi elegante trasero lo que te mantenga dando vueltas por aquí —sonrió, y su traviesa lengua se lamió los labios.

—Entre otras cosas —replicó Sev vagamente, curvando ligeramente los labios—. Estoy bastante seguro de que no es mi trasero el que te ha vuelto tan tenaz—.

—Olvidas que nunca he visto tu trasero. Al menos, no desde que tenías dieciocho. Pero está bien, puedo esperar —comentó, esperanzado.

Severus observó mientras el joven limpiaba la mesa, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se inclinó sobre ella para alcanzar un vaso vacío.

—¿Cuántas veces sufriste sus maldiciones hoy? —preguntó el maestro, guiándole hasta una silla. Harry hizo otra mueca de dolor.

—Fueron unos cuantos  _crucios_ , pero no demasiados —contestó vagamente. Estar sobrio nuevamente traía a su mente la plena conciencia de su cuerpo, con todos sus achaques y dolores. Severus le observó con sospecha—. Me caí del sofá y me golpeé la espalda contra la mesita de centro —admitió, avergonzado.

—Date vuelta —ordenó Severus. Harry obedeció, permitiendo que el hombre le levantara la camisa, exponiendo un oscuro moretón—. Tengo un ungüento que te ayudará con esto —miró la salita; el sofá no se veía cómodo para eso—. Si te acuestas, puedo aplicártelo —ofreció.

Harry no era tonto; en menos de un suspiro, estaba sobre su cama, dispuesto a quitarse la camisa. Severus se detuvo a los pies de la cama, mientras Harry se arrastraba hasta su almohada. Cuando se arrodilló para quitarse la camisa, jadeó agudamente mientras su dolorida espalda protestaba por el esfuerzo. Severus fue inmediatamente a su lado, arrodillándose con una pierna sobre la cama y la otra todavía en el suelo. Manos fuertes y gentiles quitaron la prenda lentamente. El ofensivo moretón tenía forma de medialuna, similar al borde de la mesita oval en la salita de estar. Severus alcanzó el bolsillo de su túnica, sacando el saquito que utilizaba para llevar las pociones.

—Toma esto —ofreció, entregándole un pequeño vial verde.

—¿Qué es? —interrogó Harry, viendo la imagen de una serpiente en la etiqueta.

—Esto aumenta la circulación —la desorientada expresión del rostro de Harry incitó a una mejor explicación—. La poción ayudará a que el alcohol abandone tu sistema más rápido, pues acelera el metabolismo y mejora la función del hígado. Luego, podrás tomar una poción para los dolores y los músculos tensos. Mientras tanto, los músculos siempre pueden ser relajados con el viejo método —terminó, al tiempo que echaba una porción de ungüento en sus manos.

Harry bebió la poción para ayudar a su cuerpo a expulsar el alcohol, y colocó el vial vacío en la mesilla de noche.

—Ésa es una poción que se usa para las mordidas no letales de las serpientes; ayuda a eliminar más rápido el veneno, de allí la serpiente en la etiqueta —dijo Harry, recordando uno de los muchos discursos que Severus le había dado en el transcurso de los años. Su recompensa fue un comentario despectivo acerca de su conocimiento de pociones, y un par de manos frías sobre su espalda. Afortunadamente, el ungüento calentó rápidamente la piel.

Severus comenzó con el moretón, pero cuando llegó a la base de la espina, empezó a subir nuevamente. Notó que los jeans de Harry debían estar abiertos, pues la cintura se veía holgada y colgaba ligeramente sobre las caderas. Las puntas de sus largos dedos trazaron suaves círculos sobre la zona baja de su espalda. Mientras los roces se repetían la presión aumentaba, así como también el tamaño de los círculos.

Poco después, Severus estaba haciendo amplios movimientos por encima de la espina dorsal, llegando hasta los hombros y regresando por los costados. Después de diez minutos o algo así, la zona lumbar de Severus estaba empezando a doler, de la incomodidad que sufría al inclinarse para dar el masaje. Finalmente, cedió; se quitó sus botas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Harry, en una posición mucho más cómoda para salvar su propia espalda dolorida.

Soltando un profundo suspiro, Harry estaba en el cielo.

—Oh, dulce Merlín, eso se siente tan bien —gimió—. Por favor, no te detengas... nunca —suplicó.

Severus amasó y manipuló músculos que Harry ni siquiera sabía que tenía. A pesar de no desear perderse ni un segundo de esto, el joven podía sentir que sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Fue vagamente consciente de que la presión sobre sus muslos cedía y Severus se deslizaba hacia un lado, quedando acostado junto a él. Un mano continúo manipulando alrededor de su cuello y cuero cabelludo. Nunca imaginó cuán maravilloso podía sentirse. Trató de formular palabras para expresar su agradecimiento, pero su cuerpo se había convertido en un pozo de algún tipo de sustancia derretida. Eventualmente, la mano se retiró de su cabeza y cuello. La cama crujió mientras Severus se sentaba. Una mano pesada cayó sobre su brazo, impidiendo que se marchara.

—Por favor, quédate—.

Severus no creía que contarle a Harry aquella historia tan horrible fuera suficiente para liberarle de sus sentimientos, pero sabía que tenía que ser justo con él. El chico había estado convincente; era evidente que pensaba que podría manejar lo que Severus hacía en su vida, ¿pero esa historia sería suficiente?

—No lo pienses tanto, sólo quédate —insistió una voz somnolienta. Harry se giró a un lado, rodeando a Sev con el brazo y atrayéndole más cerca—. Por favor—.

Severus abrazó la adormilada figura a su lado. Le gustaba que Harry tuviera justo ese tamaño, y descansó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Por largo rato, continuó pensando y repensando los eventos de la noche, pero finalmente hizo caso a la súplica de Harry de que dejara de pensar. Él no era como Sev, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo. Reservas a un lado, sabía que se encontraba donde deseaba estar. Escuchó la rítmica respiración del dormido Harry. El masaje inducía al sueño de la mejor clase, casi tan bueno como el que se presentaba después del sexo.

Ahora, se sentía relajado, pero aún así le resultaba difícil dormir. Aunque disfrutaba observar a Harry más de lo que esperaba, ya era muy tarde. Vale, había dormido con él una vez, pero entonces estaba golpeado, maldecido, y sufriendo una fuerte pérdida de sangre debido a una herida en el pecho que ponía en peligro su vida. El pensamiento de quedarse dormido lo empeoraba todo. Harry, por su parte, también estaba teniendo problemas ahora. Se sacudía y daba vueltas, agitado. A Severus le preocupó que estuviera teniendo una nueva visión tan pronto, era posible que aún tuviera suficiente alcohol en su sistema como para imposibilitar el darle una poción contra el dolor.

—¡Diles! —gritó el joven, al tiempo que se enderezaba abruptamente, respirando pesadamente, y sacando bruscamente al hombre de sus reflexiones.

Severus puso una confortante mano en el hombro juvenil, quien se disculpó por despertarle y se dejó caer nuevamente. El profesor no le dijo que no dormía todavía. Pensó preguntarle si deseaba hablar sobre su sueño, pero recordó que siempre había odiado cuando Albus le interrogaba si deseaba hablar sobre sus cosas. El anciano siempre decía que hablar le haría sentir mejor, pero a él siempre le había molestado, especialmente cuando sabía que Albus tenía habitualmente la razón sobre esas cosas. Se sintió aliviado cuando Harry comenzó a hablar sin ser coaccionado.

—¿Sev? —.

—Sí —contestó, frotando el brazo del joven desde el hombro al codo y de regreso.

—¿Por qué me contaste esa historia, sobre el hombre y las pociones? Pensaste que ibas a asustarme, ¿no? —.

—Se qué has experimentado muchas cosas, cosas que alguien de tu edad no debería haber sufrido. Pero, experimentar cosas terribles no es lo mismo que ser la persona que las ocasiona. Te hablé sobre el hombre para que puedas decidir si deseas estar conmigo, sabiendo lo que soy capaz de hacer. Esperé que mi peor historia no te alejara, pero hubiera entendido si lo hubieras hecho —confesó con un suspiro. Ésa no había sido su peor historia, pero las otras acciones eran pesadillas en las que sólo podía desear no volver a pensar, mucho menos traerlas a discusión.

—¿Ésa fue la peor? —preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa—. No quiero decir que piense que no fue mala, pero, Sev, tengo que saber... ¿No consideras que lo de Sara fue peor? —preguntó, rezando porque Severus no pensara que violar y estrangular a la mujer no era tan malo como la tortura que había infligido a un asesino.

—¿Sara? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Qué sabes tú de Sara? —interrogó, inseguro de si Harry estaría hablando de la Sara que espantaba sus propios sueños.

—Anoche volví a sonar con ella. Sé que lanzaste un  _Obliviate_  a los niños... —comenzó, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

—¡No quiero hablar sobre eso! —exclamó en su voz más severa. El joven se sobresaltó y retrocedió ligeramente. Severus deseó patearse; allí estaba Harry, empezando a hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba, ¿y qué hacía él?: sólo gritar. Se recuperó para empezar nuevamente—. No sabía que tú tenías conocimiento sobre aquella noche —explicó con calma y voz apagada—. ¿Lo viste en una visión? —.

Harry asintió.

—Sí. He visto muchas reuniones e incursiones a lo largo de estos años. Muchas de ellas tan terribles como la de Sara, pero ninguna que te involucrara directamente. Es una de mis pesadillas—.

—¿La sufres con frecuencia? —Severus se sentía horrorizado de que el joven sufriera malos sueños a causa de lo que él había hecho.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo montones de pesadillas para elegir —dijo con una triste sonrisa—. Al principio, soñaba mucho con eso, pero después de un tiempo fue cediendo. A veces, cuando las clases de Pociones eran... memorables, era habitual que esperara la pesadilla para esa noche—.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la tuviste, antes de anoche? —.

—El mes pasado, después de la pelea que tuvimos luego que te cure —miró los ojos negros—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Pienso que, si obtengo algunas respuestas, podría ayudar —luego de un rápido y tranquilizador asentimiento de Sev, continuo—: ¿Qué era eso tan importante que el hombre no quiso decirlo, ni siquiera para salvar a sus niños y su esposa? ¿Qué valía más que ellos? —los ojos de Harry estaban suplicando, como si esa pregunta hubiera estado inquietándole por años. Severus se dio cuenta que, probablemente, así había sido.

—No era nada—.

—Por favor, dímelo; que podía ser... —.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no había nada que el hombre pudiera decir. Estábamos allí para probar a uno de los Mortífagos. El Señor Oscuro estaba convencido de que había un espía, y quiso que todos probáramos nuestra lealtad. Uno de los Mortífagos que estaba conmigo debía torturar a los niños para conseguir información del padre; falló y fue asesinado. Había sido miembro de La Orden. La familia era un grupo muggle elegido al azar. No había información alguna que obtener. El hombre no sabía nada, y nunca tuvo una oportunidad real de salvar a su familia —a Severus le resultaba difícil creer que lo que más había disgustado a Harry de esa noche no había sido lo que él le había hecho a la mujer, sino que el padre no hubiera protegido a su familia. Después de pensarlo, le encontró sentido. El único recuerdo que Harry tenía de sus padres era protegiéndole—. Después de las vacaciones, cuando supe de tus visiones, le pregunté a Albus si sabías sobre esa noche. Me contestó que no. ¿Por qué? —.

Harry bajó la vista a sus pies. Albus le había preguntado si había algo de lo que quisiera hablar, pero él le había contestado que no.

—No quise contárselo —respondió dócilmente—. No quise contarle esa historia. Sabía que tú estuviste allí, y Albus conseguiría cualquier información importante de ti. Siempre pensé que sabías sobre mis visiones, y temí tu reacción si descubrías que yo sabía sobre Sara. Esto fue hace ya mucho tiempo—.

—¿Tienes pesadillas sobre mí haciendo cosas impensables y aún así me elegiste para ser tu primera vez? —preguntó el hombre.

—Espía o no, si hubieras actuado como el mago que mató al padre, probablemente te temería por el resto de mi vida. Tú... no eras como esa persona fuera de control que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo—.

—Lucius también podría haber hecho eso, aparentar estar calmado y sereno, pero te aseguro que él lo hubiera disfrutado. ¿Qué te hizo estar tan seguro respecto a mí? —.

—Te vi en clase la mañana siguiente. Noté cuán apagado estabas. Sólo Malfoy y yo lo notamos, pero yo sabía por qué. Luciste como mierda por días —Harry se aseguró de que Sev pudiera ver sus ojos—. Confío en ti. Sé en mi corazón que puedo hacerlo —le sonrió con calidez—. ¿Albus permitiría que estuviéramos juntos de no ser así? —dijo con un guiño, y bostezó tanto que se avergonzó—. Disculpa—.

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, se decepcionó al encontrar la cama vacía a su lado. Rodó sobre sí mismo, suspirando, mientras recordaba que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Severus. Incluso recordaba haber despertado una vez, cuando Hedwig había chillado, y haber visto al hombre durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Pero ahora se encontraba solo. Por un efímero momento, pensó que Severus habría ido al baño, pero cuando escuchó con atención no percibió nada. Ni siquiera Hedwig se oía. Asumió que Sev la habría dejado salir antes de irse. Rumiando, no se molestó en salir de la cama todavía. No tenía entrenamiento ese día, y no tendría clase hasta el final de la tarde.

Sus desalentados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su lechuza entró volando y aterrizó sobre su cama, masticando una rebanada de tocineta. Ella se sentía muy cómoda en su nuevo hogar, y se había acostumbrado a agenciarse cualquier alimento que pudiera conseguir. Harry nunca la regañaba, sintiendo que se lo debía, por hacerla vivir con los Dursley. Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que la lechuza llevaba tocineta frita, no algo de pan que hubiera escamoteado de la bolsa.

Hedwig no le dio ni una mirada mientras él se ponía una camiseta y salía del dormitorio, irrumpiendo en la cocina con excitación. Su sonrisa se agrandó al ver a Severus parado descalzo frente a su estufa, cocinando el desayuno. Llevaba el par de pantalones que había vestido bajo su túnica el día anterior, y una camisa que a Harry le pareció vagamente familiar, pero que no hubiera esperado vérsela puesta al hombre. Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar chillar. Se había sentido tan decepcionado cuando despertó solo, y ahora estaba que estallaba de regocijo.

—¡Estás aquí! —.

—¿Dónde esperabas que estuviera? —preguntó Sev, sabiendo perfectamente lo que el otro había pensado—. ¿Crees que me iba a quedar todo el día en la cama? —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás preparando el desayuno? ¿Cómo es que no escuché que estabas aquí? —indagó, colocando los brazos alrededor del sexy chef.

—Hechizo de silencio, quizás hayas escuchado sobre eso —replicó con humor—. Tiendo a hacer mucho ruido cuando cocino, y no quería despertarte... todavía —agregó—. Tu ave me estaba lanzando algunas miradas desagradables, pero una rebanada de tocineta cambió rápidamente su actitud—.

—Incauta —dijo Harry a su lechuza, que en ese momento estaba posada encima del refrigerador, esperando más tocinera—. ¿Puedo ayudarte? —.

—Estoy a punto de terminar. Allí está el café, si quieres servirte una taza —ofreció Sev, mientas servía los huevos con habilidad, las yemas intactas, de la sartén a un plato.

—Mmm —el más joven suspiró, disfrutando el grandioso olor que impregnaba la cocina—. Me gusta tener a alguien preparándome el desayuno en mi propia cocina —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Podrías obtener eso con un elfo doméstico. Si mal no recuerdo, ese elfo, Dooby, sería voluntario para ejercer ese trabajo—.

—Su nombre es Dobby, y él no se ve ni de cerca tan sexy como tú en esos pantalones —tomó el plato que el hombre le entregaba—. Todo se ve delicioso —elogió, mientras hundía la tocineta en el huevo, rompiendo la yema. Estirando un brazo, colocó su mano sobre la de Sev, frotando el pulgar sobre el dorso de esa elegante mano—. Gracias —musitó con sinceridad.

El maestro de Pociones se sumergió en los cálidos ojos verdes, inseguro si se le estaba dando gracias por el desayuno, aunque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—De nada—.

Muerto de hambre, pues apenas había ingerido medio panecillo con mantequilla de maní la noche anterior, Harry había comido casi todo lo que había a la vista. Limpiaron justos los restos del desayuno. Severus dio a Hedwig la última pieza de tocineta, sellando así su amistad.

—Espero que no te importe —dijo, señalando la camisa que había tomado prestada de Harry—. Me sorprende que tuvieras una lo bastante grande, habitualmente usas prendas más ajustadas —comentó, mientras secaba un plato. Harry le lanzó una mirada extraña y dijo que no importaba.

Más tarde, en la habitación, el joven observó en tanto Severus buscaba un calcetín, admirando su culo cuando se agachó a recoger el artículo equivocado.

—Sev, ayer, ¿te molestó lo que viste en mi recuerdo sobre Charlie? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Debería? —astutamente, el Slytherin respondió con otra pregunta.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, negando, al tiempo que reía por lo bajo.

>> ¿Por qué preguntaste? —.

—Sólo estaba verificando. Él y yo somos amigos, y quería asegurarme de que no le vieras como una amenaza—.

Severus no se perdió el hecho de que Harry se veía demasiado divertido, pero no estaba seguro de la razón.

—¿Qué? —indagó llanamente.

El joven se mordió el labio, y consiguió contestar con rostro serio.

—Estás llevando su camisa—.

—¿Discúlpame? ¿Había escuchado bien? Sí, la sonrisa de Harry se lo confirmó—. De todos los... la camisa amortiguó el gruñido de Sev mientras se la quitaba apresuradamente. En realidad, no le molestaba, pero no lo admitiría.

—Él me la prestó cuando... —comenzó Harry, pero no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera hasta el piso, donde ahora residía. Hizo un ruido, pero de su boca no salió nada semejante a palabras conocidas por hombre o serpiente. Fue entonces cuando Severus se dio cuenta que se había quitado la camisa sin pensarlo, y ahora solamente llevaba los pantalones negros. Su cuerpo estaba decorado con varias cicatrices; algunas pequeñas y dispersas, unas cuantas grandes y desagradables a la vista. También estaban las dos cicatrices que cruzaban su corazón, una de las cuales era la que Harry había curado. Y agregado a todo eso, estaba la Marca Oscura en su brazo. Severus no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse, pero era evidente que se sentía incómodo. Ninguno de ellos decía nada.

Ignorando las cicatrices e imperfecciones, Harry sólo veía un pecho ancho, unos brazos y hombros musculosos, y un suave y plano estómago. El Sev de dieciocho tenía un estómago de tabla de lavar, pero no se veía tan relleno como el del hombre que tenía ahora frente a él. Avanzó un indeciso paso. Sintiéndose seguro de continuar cuando Sev no se retiró, estiró sus manos y las colocó alrededor del cuello de Severus, deslizándolas luego hasta los hombros. Se sostuvo en los fuertes hombros, trazando con sus pulgares cada línea de separación de los músculos, los cuales estaban muy bien definidos.

Severus permaneció de pie, inmóvil, observando en silencio las expresiones de Harry mientras continuaba la exploración de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Le sorprendió cuán fuertes se sentían las jóvenes manos sobre él, mientras atravesaban su clavícula y bajaban hasta el centro de su pecho. Cundo esas manos regresaron hacia arriba, los dedos echaron un vistazo a sus pezones, haciéndole estremecer.

—Me haces temblar cada vez que me levantas, o cuando haces algo asombroso que demuestra lo fuerte que eres. Tan poderoso —susurró Harry, mientras volvía a acariciar reverentemente los hombros de Sev, bajando las manos por sus brazos.

El hombre notó que Harry, aunque estaba prestando atención a cada detalle, sólo se fijaba en su cuerpo; ni una sola vez sus dedos recorrieron ninguna de las muchas cicatrices que cubrían su piel.

>> Ya estaba muy impresionado cuando eras adolescente, pero ahora... —Harry dejó salir el aire contenido. Miraba fijamente al hombre frente a él, no a un adolescente de su edad. Tragó con dificultad, no permitiría que ninguna baja autoestima le hicieran sentir indigno por saber que todavía era un adolescente, y que, pese a su buena forma y fuerza, todavía no estaba relleno—. Ahora... —.

—Soy un hombre crecido —concluyó su oración.

Harry se estremeció. Cuando su dedo índice recorrió la cicatriz que Severus tenía en el corazón, éste también se estremeció.

—Si lo hubiera pensado bien, hubiera bajado las luces antes de quitarme la camisa—.

—¿Qué? ¿Y privarme del placer de tal visión? —preguntó Harry, plenamente consciente de que Severus se estaba refiriendo a sus cicatrices. El propio Harry tenía unas cuantas cicatrices que Sev no había visto todavía. La noche anterior, la luz había sido muy tenue, y sin hacerlo intencionalmente, se había acostado sobre su estómago, exponiendo su espalda para el masaje con el ungüento. Más tarde, se había acurrucado tan cerca de Sev que éste no había tenido oportunidad de notar mucho más. Se empezó a quitar la franela lentamente, exponiendo unas cuantas cicatrices inesperadas, nada demasiado grave—. Dime —musitó, alzando los brazos, su cuerpo empezando a exponerse lentamente a medida que sacaba la prenda por la cabeza—. Cuando me miras, ¿ves las viejas cicatrices que marcan mi carne, o ves este delgado cuerpo que se estremece por ti? —la camiseta salió del todo y Harry la lanzó al piso. Se paró, confiado; su cuerpo bronceado, tonificado y atractivo.

Severus se acercó un paso, presionando contra ese cuerpo, piel contra piel.

—¿Deseas que te haga temblar? —ronroneó seductoramente.

—Sí —jadeó Harry, mientras el calor de sus cuerpos le volvía loco. Severus puso las manos alrededor de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en el oscuro y despeinado cabello, acercándole aún más. El joven se puso de puntillas para presionar sus labios contra los de Sev. El beso fue lento y gentil, sus lenguas mezclándose con felicidad. Mientras el beso avanzaba, aumentando la pasión, Harry pudo sentir que sus rodillas se debilitaban. Podían haber sido sólo sus pantorrillas por el esfuerzo de estar de puntillas por tanto tiempo. Severus pudo sentir que el joven se deslizaba de sus labios y le rodeó con sus brazos, y sus manos bajaron hasta cubrir su trasero.

Harry tembló mientras Severus le alzaba, sus lenguas nunca se separaron. Permanecieron en esa posición más tiempo de lo que Harry creyó posible, hasta que Sev rompió el beso, dejando al joven jadeando. El mayor había tenido que romper ese beso para poder ver hacia dónde estaba caminando, con el trasero de Harry acunado entre sus manos. Se acercó a la cama, dejándose caer suavemente con su preciada carga. Harry tembló de nuevo cuando Sev se pegó a su cuello.

Severus sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, murmurando un rápido hechizo. Harry jadeó al notar cómo las ropas de ambos desaparecían. Siguió temblando ante la sensación de sus cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro.

—Al parecer, el desafío de hacerte temblar ha sido cumplido —susurró Severus, todavía devorando el cuello juvenil. Harry gimió apreciativamente cuando el hombre alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja—. Voy a hacerte gritar —gruñó con seguridad. Harry gimoteó como respuesta al sonido de su voz, y mordisqueó sobre la carne que podía alcanzar, mientras Sev le embelesaba.

Tomando su oportunidad, el Slytherin musitó 'Accio lubricante'. Para su placer, un pequeño tubo voló hasta su mano desde algún punto de la habitación. Examinó el tubo nuevo, sin abrir, y decidió que era adecuado. Pronto, Harry se dio cuenta que su amado ahora tenía muchos años más de experiencia que la primera vez que le había tomado. Severus no había exagerado al decir que, sin el uso de la poción calmante, cada uno de sus nervios sería receptivo a la experiencia. El joven arqueó la espalda, retorciéndose bajo la cuidadosa preparación de su muy seguro y sensual hombre. Alcanzó el cuello de Sev, succionando y besando para contener la súplica de ser follado. Sabía que debía ser paciente, pues incluso los dedos del hombre eran más grandes que cuando era un adolescente. Sólo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría tener el duro miembro de Severus deslizándose en su interior. Casi se corrió sólo de pensarlo, junto con las caricias de los sabios dedos sobre su próstata, que le estaban lanzando en un frenesí sexual.

—Por favor —Harry se rindió y dejó escapar un sollozo estrangulado, mientras Severus continuaba sus atenciones, golpeando repetidamente su punto más sensible—. ¡Te necesito! Por favor, fóllame —gimió sonoramente—. No puedo aguantar más —jadeó.

El hombre mantuvo los dedos en su interior, mientras su mano libre lubricaba su asta. Harry se hubiera impresionado de que Sev lograra abrir el tubo y lubricar su erección con una sola mano, pero no estaba en condiciones de emitir un pensamiento racional. Los aceitosos dedos se deslizaron hacia fuera, sólo para ser reemplazados de inmediato por la roma cabeza de la maciza polla de Severus. Los profundos ojos oscuros se reunieron con los vibrantes verdes, permaneciendo engarzados unos con otros. Harry sabía que Severus nunca le heriría intencionalmente, pero siendo realista, podría haber algo de dolor involucrado. Era como si nuevamente fuera la primera vez de ellos.

Aunque decidido a no retroceder, Harry no pudo evitar contener la respiración mientras la cabeza pasaba el primer anillo de músculos. Severus murmuraba palabras de aliento en su oído, y continuó haciéndolo al ver el efecto que su voz tenía sobre Harry. Podía sentir cómo la erección del joven se agitaba entre ellos. Cuando Sev estuvo completamente enfundado, permaneció quieto, permitiendo que Harry se ajustara a su intrusión. Con la respiración acelerada y haciendo esfuerzos por relajarse, el Gryffindor se concentró en las adorables cosas que Severus estaba haciendo con su lengua en su oído. El mago mayor desvió expertamente sus pensamientos de cualquier tipo de incomodidad.

—Te sientes increíble —susurró al oído de Harry—. Tan apretado —musitó, antes de tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, logrando que el joven gimiera de nuevo. Cuando Harry ya no podía resistirlo más, Sev succionó uno de sus pezones, haciendo que gritara y empujara con sus caderas. Severus siseó ante la sensación y comenzó a moverse lentamente, retirándose levemente antes de deslizarse de nuevo al interior de su amante. Pronto, todo el dolor pasó, siendo reemplazado por puro éxtasis.

—Dios, sí —jadeó Harry, y gimoteó palabras de estímulo mientras disfrutaba de cada sensación que estaba experimentando. Casi aullaba del impacto del placer, cada nervio de su cuerpo hormigueando mientras Severus le hacía el amor apasionadamente—. ¡Oh! —gritó sin aliento cuando el hombre ajustó su posición, empujando contra su punto más sensible. Poco después, Harry era incapaz de emitir palabras coherentes, sólo sonidos de éxtasis. El edificio podría haber caído sobre él y no le hubiera importado, o notado. Severus también estaba al borde de la culminación, y embestía cada vez con más urgencia. Se hundió en Harry con entusiasmo, alcanzando entre el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos la goteante erección. Con unas pocas estocadas más, Harry gritó, empujando sus caderas y vertiendo su semilla en la mano de Sev. El hombre cerró los ojos, temblando, sus caderas empujando con fuerza contra el culo de Harry, y mientras su propio orgasmo se vertía profundo en el interior de su amante, dejó escapar un intenso y gutural gemido de liberación.

* * *

Unos momentos, o tal vez una eternidad más tarde, Severus convocó dos vasos de agua y una toalla. Después de compartir uno de los vasos, el hombre hechizó el otro para que se entibiara su contenido, y lo usó para empapar la toalla, limpiando a ambos antes de que cayeran dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.

Una cantidad incontable de tiempo después, Severus despertó. Alargó la mano y recorrió lentamente la espalda de Harry, aprendiendo cada línea y curva.

—Hmm —murmuró el joven. El profesor de Pociones se dio cuenta que su pareja estaba en la misma posición que Kieran había descrito: sus brazos sobre la cabeza, haciendo su esbelta figura aún más tentadora—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó un somnoliento Harry, al sentir que los dedos que habían estado frotando, ahora estaban pinchando.

—Estoy tratando de descubrir qué pudo haber causado esto —dijo con todo casual, trazando la cicatriz que el muchacho tenía en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Una herramienta de jardín. Ahora, déjalo; me haces cosquillas —reprendió a su amante.

—Debes mantener esto cubierto, a menos que quieras que Kieran averigüe sobre nosotros —aconsejó Severus, sin saber todo.

Harry prefirió no contestar todavía.

Cuando ya no pudieron justificar su permanencia en la cama por más tiempo, ambos decidieron vestirse para empezar su día. Severus se sentó y se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama, observando cómo Harry se vestía. Muy consciente de que tenía audiencia, el chico se inclinó hasta la punta de los pies para recuperar sus pantalones y ponérselos. Cuando iba hacia el armario a buscar una camisa, sintió que sus pantalones se deslizaban, bajando por sus piernas. Se giró hacia Sev, quien seguía sentado en la cama, sosteniendo su varita con aire inocente.

—Dime de nuevo cuál de nosotros es el maduro aquí —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Kieran mencionó cierta prenda de ropa que tú estabas llevando el día que te vio desde el fuego. Algo muy parecido a esos, si no me equivoco —levantó una ceja interrogante.

Harry dio una vuelta en redondo, luciendo un par de interiores tipo bikini en satín verde, mientras sus pantalones aún permanecían a la altura de sus muslos.

—Son el mismo par. Antes eran negros, pero por alguna razón que no logro entender —comentó sarcásticamente—, un día desperté con un pijama Slytherin, y mis interiores de satín negro eran verdes —intentó mirar con ferocidad, pero no lo consiguió. Era muy divertido.

Severus se echó a reír sonoramente, sorprendiendo al muchacho ante la rareza del hecho.

>> Hmm, ¿qué más dijo Kieran? —interrogó Harry, esperando que su tono fuera casual.

—Déjame ver. La primera vez que hablamos sobre esto, mencionó un hombre en mi habitación. La segunda, le pareció adecuado mencionar que había estado en mi cama—.

Harry sonrió, mordiéndose los labios, esperando no haberse ruborizado.

>> Finalmente, creyó prudente contarme lo que llevabas puesto. Y ya que estamos en eso, él quiere saber cómo puedes aguantar llevar algo tan apretado —le hizo un guiño—. Ayer, también mencionó esa interesante cicatriz que tienes en tu espalda. ¿Herramienta de jardín? —preguntó, como si le resultara difícil creerlo—. ¿Podrías darme un avance, una pista de qué más podría él decirme respecto a ti sobre mi cama?

—No hay nada más que decir sobre esa mañana. Pero... —Harry logró sonreír y lucir preocupado al mismo tiempo—... él vio mi cicatriz ayer, mientras estaba, umm... enseñándome los méritos de la puntualidad—.

—Esa lección es habitualmente dolorosa —comentó Severus—. Entonces, Kieran sabe que eras tú el que estaba en mi cama. Creo que voy a disfrutar teniendo la mano más alta, para variar—.

—Aterrador —murmuró Harry, al ver la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Severus. Era la misma expresión que acostumbraba poner cuando regresaba un ensayo con una gran F roja.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor: *kessa gatame (agarre de bufanda)**  Es un movimiento de Judo. Mantener abajo. Del lado derecho del oponente mirando su cabeza, agarrar su judogi (traje) debajo de la axila derecha con la mano izquierda y poner el brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello para agarrar su judogi detrás del hombro.


	42. Invitado A Cenar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry estaba sentado en su sofá, reclinado contra un cálido hombro mientras miraba una película en su televisor nuevo. Estiró el brazo perezosamente para alcanzar un pretzel cubierto de chocolate de la mesita de centro, que tenía varias golosinas esparcidas sobre su superficie. Cuando una cuchara de chocolate con chispas de chocolate apareció frente a sus labios, la devoró encantado.

—Dios, extrañaba esto —gimió Hermione—. No habíamos tenido una 'noche de cita' desde hacía tanto —se quejó.

—Sí. Por cierto, apenas podías soportar a tus asfixiantes padres por otro minuto —comentó Harry con humor.

—Ugh, dímelo a mí. Los amo, Harry, de veras. Pero no sabes cuán difícil es vivir en la escuela por tanto tiempo y de repente tenerlos encima de ti día sí y día también. Mi mamá está enloqueciéndome —declaró, hundiendo la cuchara nuevamente en el pote de helado—. Te extrañé. No hemos tenido ninguna conversación jugosa en mucho tiempo—.

—¿Es eso todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Quién te crees que soy, el profesor de 'cómo complacer a un hombre 101'? —protestó con fingido enojo, y tomó un pequeño vaso de la mesita, que contenía un cálido líquido color ámbar. Tomó un sorbo e hizo una mueca.

—No puedo creer que bebas esa cosa —dijo ella, quitándole el vaso y tomando también un sorbo—. Agh —hizo una mueca, miró el vaso con fijeza y tomó otro sorbo—. Demonios, esta cosa es fuerte —jadeó.

—Estoy harto de la cerveza de mantequilla y esto es todo lo que tengo. Severus lo toma a veces, pero he descubierto que es más entendido en vinos. Esto no es malo si quieres colocarte bien. Sev odia cuando digo eso, creo que le recuerda mi edad —aclaró con una sonrisa.

—Él es sexy —dijo ella sin aliento; Harry casi escupió su pretzel. Hermione soltó una risita ante la expresión de asombro de su querido amigo—. Lo sé, lo sé, pero él genera algo en ti. Desde que los vi besándose en vacaciones, y luego, cuando Ron dijo que le había visto cuidándote mientras estuviste en la enfermería, comencé a pensar distinto de él. Y tú te ves tan feliz, tan contento—.

Ninguno de ellos había notado el parpadeo del fuego, mientras Severus echaba un vistazo para ver si Harry estaba solo. Ellos habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de ser más abierto con los amigos del Gryffindor, pero Severus era una persona reservada, y todavía no se sentía demasiado cómodo con eso. Apenas le había concedido que no se colocaría su fachada mientras sus amigos estuvieran alrededor, tal como hacía para el resto del público.

Convenientemente para él, nunca andaba por ahí cuando Harry estaba con sus amigos. Miró de nuevo a hurtadillas y notó que ambos habían salido de la salita. Los había visto recostados tan cómodamente uno contra la otra que dudaba que ella se hubiera ido tan rápidamente. Escuchó con cuidado y pudo distinguir que las voces venían de la cocina.

>> Creo que necesitas otro trago —le animó Hermione.

—Oye —tomó otro sorbo de su vaso, pero esta vez no hizo ninguna mueca—, ¿crees que vas a dominarme porque esté borracho? —.

—Oh, vamos, Harry, por favor —suplicó—. Solo quiero verlo una vez. Juro que no se lo diré ni a un alma—.

—No, él no lo apreciaría, estoy seguro.

Harry no estaba sonando tan confiado como intentaba. Ella sabía que el alcohol estaba trabajando a su favor. Severus seguía escuchando con atención; no estaba preocupado por la fidelidad de su amante, pero aún así estaba muy interesado en lo que la bruja querría de él.

—Por favor, puedes utilizar el hechizo que aprendiste, el que hace que se muestre la imagen en el aire. El hechizo de proyección —pidió ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá con un recipiente lleno de palomitas de maíz recién hechas—. Ey, ven rápido, ésta es la parte buena—.

Harry regresó para encontrar a Hermione mirando la televisión fijamente.

—Eres una romántica —comentó, mientras el hombre de la pantalla abrazaba a la heroína, besándola apasionadamente.

Ella bufó; como si Harry no fuera también un romántico. No había pasado mucho tiempo antes que los créditos empezaran a pasar por la pantalla y Hermione comenzara a incordiarle nuevamente. Sin escucharla del todo, el chico pudo distinguir un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Kieran y Sev le habían enseñado a estar especialmente consciente de lo que le rodeaba, y él había estado practicando con diferentes sonidos. Estaba seguro de que Severus acababa de Aparecerse en la cocina. Aguardó a que su pareja atravesara la puerta, y entonces se dio cuenta que el señor espía no pensaba hacer notar su presencia todavía.

Iba a divertirse un rato con Severus, y enseñarle que debía ser cortés y saludar a él y a sus amigos, en lugar de andar probando la habilidad de Harry para ser consciente de su entorno, pese a que, probablemente, su hogar tuviera mejores protecciones que el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia.

—Supongo, pero te lo digo, he esperado mucho tiempo para verlo. No puedo entender por qué te haces el difícil—.

Severus se había congelado pensando qué querría ella que Harry le enseñara. Estaba a punto de entrar en la salita y dar a conocer su presencia, pero antes que pudiera atravesar el umbral, Harry asintió y Hermione le lanzó el hechizo, haciendo que la escena apareciera en el aire frente a ellos.

Allí, más grande que la vida, estaba el rostro de Severus. Una escena muy corta se repetía una y otra vez. Él estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa que llenaba la cara e iluminaba los ojos. Sin casi nada más que el cielo azul de fondo era, aparentemente, un recuerdo de Harry mientras él estaba volando sobre el caballo de Hagrid. El Slytherin no tenía idea de que alguien le estuviera observando arriba en el cielo. Él estaba ahora parado justo detrás del sofá. Los otros dos rostros miraban la escena que se repetía ante ellos; ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta que él se encontraba allí. O eso pensaba Severus.

>> Harry, parece una persona completamente diferente. Es como si supieras que algo existe, pero nunca lo has visto y te preguntas si será verdad. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —.

—Lo que sé es que has bebido demasiado —se rió él, pero sabía que lo que ella decía era cierto; Severus se veía tan diferente con una gran sonrisa—. Esa imagen fue del primer día que Sev montó el caballo alado de Hagrid, para volar alrededor del castillo —explicó, sus ojos todavía fijos en la sonrisa de Severus, más grande que la vida misma—. ¿Crees que podrás llevarme a cabalgar alguna vez? —.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Hermione, confundida.

Severus sonrió, feliz de que Harry hubiera detectado que estaba ahí y no hubiera sido tomado desprevenido.

—Creo que se estaba refiriendo a mí —susurró el maestro de Pociones en la oreja de la chica, provocando que la pobre diera un gran brinco. Harry soltó una risita mientras observaba cómo saltaba y giraba tan rápidamente que prácticamente aterrizó sobre su regazo. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, apoyándola ante el repentino mareo que estaba experimentando.

—¡P-p-profesor Snape! —balbuceó, y de inmediato intentó agitar su varita para hacer desaparecer la enorme imagen del hombre sonriendo. Severus se hubiera echado a reír ante su reacción, si no hubiera pensado que la visión de él riendo haría que la pobre chica se descolocara del todo. La otra razón por la que no estaba riendo era que el movimiento de varita de la intoxicada chica casi había sacado un ojo a Harry. Afortunadamente, él no estaba llevando sus lentes de contacto y los anteojos recibieron la mayor parte del impacto.

Hermione estaba a punto de farfullar una ciénaga de disculpas por su deficiente puntería, pero se detuvo impactada, parpadeando. Severus se había inclinado sobre el respaldo del sofá; había retirado con cuidado los anteojos de la cara de Harry, y su pulgar acariciaba un pequeño punto rosado, donde los lentes habían dejado una marca. Su toque sobre la piel del joven era tan tierno y acariciador, que ella casi gimoteó ante la vista. Definitivamente, había bebido demasiado.

Harry sonrió.

—Estoy bien —susurró, tranquilizando a Severus.

—Disculpa, Harry —dijo la chica, quién había vuelto a encontrar su voz. Se levantó, excusándose mientras se disponía a partir.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó su amigo, abatido—. No te vayas—.

—Yo debo estar de acuerdo —agregó Severus, sorprendiendo a ambos—. A juzgar por el poco nivel de líquido que queda en la botella, si en este momento se va a casa por la red flu, creo que aterrizará antes de alcanzar la alfombra de la salita de estar de sus padres—.

Hermione estaba a punto de protestar, argumentando que sus padres no tenían una alfombra cerca de la chimenea, cuando se dio cuenta que una persona sobria probablemente habría dejado pasar ese comentario. Severus sugirió que tuviera cuidado al consumir alcohol que no hubiera sido embotellado antes de su nacimiento, y había lanzado una diatriba sobre tener una botella de whisky decente para paladares sin criterio.

Harry sólo reía, pues nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Hermione. La mirada de estar completamente desorientada, como si le resultara difícil comprender una palabra de lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Harry estaba seguro de que Severus estaba utilizando algunas palabras rimbombantes adicionales para confundir la embriagada cabeza de su amiga.

Los tres insólitos compañeros estuvieron conversando durante la siguiente hora. Hermione hizo su mejor actuación de sobriedad y madurez posible. Harry, simplemente se relajó, disfrutando la primera vez que pasaba un tiempo con su amado en compañía de uno de sus amigos. Brevemente, se preguntó cómo habría resultado la noche si Ron hubiera estado allí. En realidad, no creía que Severus hubiera salido de la cocina de haber estado alguien más. Era un lento proceso que el Slytherin no estaba dispuesto a apresurar, incluso aunque sólo había un selecto grupo de personas que sabía sobre la relación de ellos dos.

Cuando Hermione se fue, Severus admitió que su conversación era soportable cuando no competía con alguien más para ofrecer información. Harry quiso protestar, objetando que el mayor había disfrutado su compañía más de lo que aparentaba, pero ahora tenía algo más en su mente. Estaba juguetón, y sorprendió a un confiado Severus, lanzándose en sus brazos. El otro le vio venir, pero no estaba preparado para las piernas que rodearon su cintura, obligándole a caer sobre el sofá.

Atacando su boca con vigor, Harry apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante, presionando deliciosamente contra él. Su agresiva lengua continuó saqueando la boca de Sev, hasta que un sonido de incomodidad le impulsó a separarse.

—Perdona —musitó, divertido, sacando una bolsa de caramelos de entre los cojines del sofá.

Severus le miró, curioso, comentando que casi nunca le había visto comer tal exceso de chucherías.

>> Los padres de Mione son dentistas. La mejor golosina en su casa son las galletas de avena endulzadas con jugo de frutas —explicó Harry, haciendo una mueca—. Ella necesitaba una dosis—.

—Si yo necesitara una dosis, ¿también complacerías mis deseos en el verdadero estilo Gryffindor, con exceso? —gruñó.

—Eso depende de tus deseos —contestó, mordisqueando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Sev—. Puedo ser un Gryffindor, pero mi parte Slytherin se aseguraría de que fuera algo que yo disfrutaría —le tomó en un beso duro y dominante. Tan rápido como le empezó a besar, se alejó de nuevo—. Ey, ¿yo también puedo conseguir un deseo como todos los demás? —.

Severus rió entre dientes. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Harry achispado y lo encontraba muy divertido.

—Dime —ronroneó—, ¿cuál es tu deseo? —.

—Hmm, ¿lo que deseo? —arrastró las palabras lentamente, pensando en su respuesta. Serpenteó encima de Sev, frotando la cadera contra la del hombre—. Deseo estar arriba —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Así que eso? ¿Y qué, te ruego me digas, te ha hecho creer que yo permitiría tal cosa? —preguntó con suficiencia.

Harry le miró primero aturdido, luego indignado. Severus no pudo seguir conteniéndose y empezó a sonreír, ganándose un golpe de Harry cuando éste se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

—¿A eso le llamas puñetazo? Olvidas que he estado entrenando contigo cuatro veces por semana desde que comenzó el verano; conozco tus debilidades —declaró con una sonrisa malvada.

—No me asustas —replicó el joven, serpenteando nuevamente sus caderas contra las de Severus—. Sólo estás tratando de distraerme porque no quieres que yo esté arriba —expresó, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

—Deberías asustarte —sentenció, desabotonando los pantalones de Harry, tirando de su franela, deslizando los dedos por debajo del tejido de algodón. Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par mientras los largos y delgados dedos, que habitualmente le daban tanto placer, se movían ligeramente, subiendo por sus costados. Harry prácticamente gritó:

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas a hacerme cosquillas! —suplicó, retorciéndose para alejarse, haciendo que Severus gimiera ante la fricción.

—Debo hacer que te retuerzas con más frecuencia —gruñó.

Harry contuvo la respiración; afortunadamente, ahora los dedos estaban acariciando sus caderas con suavidad. No sería buena cosa vomitar sobre su amante, especialmente cuando estaba tratando de convencerle para que le dejara estar arriba.

—Ey, deja de distraerme. Quiero hacerte sentir tan bien como tú me haces sentir —hizo una pausa, tratando de verificar si la oración tenía sentido—. Ni siquiera soy tan grande como tú, ¿o acaso eso es malo? —de repente, se sintió inseguro de sí mismo.

—Estoy seguro de que te sentiría delicioso enterrado profundamente en mi interior, es sólo que preferiría saberlo de antemano, para poder prepararme mejor. Y, no creo que quieras estar embriagado tu primera vez—.

—¿Mejor preparado? Creí que ése era mi trabajo —musitó Harry, deslizando la mano hasta alcanzar el trasero de Sev.

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes—.

Harry emitió un sonido de decepción ante sus palabras, pero no discutió, pensando que Severus tenía un punto, aunque él no lo admitiría.

>> Además —continuó el hombre—, eres un calenturiento chico de diecisiete años con media botella de whisky dentro. Si te diera gusto, probablemente te desmayarías en pocos minutos—.

—¡Ey, eso dolió! —exclamó Harry, medio riendo—. Además, Herminnony también bebió, así que sería sólo un cuarto de botella. O eso creo —Severus rió entre dientes y permitió que siguiera hablando—. Soy un adolescente, tengo estanina, estanima... bueno, que puedo durar mucho rato —declaró con arrogancia.

—Creo que la palabra que estás destrozando es 'estamina' —corrigió Sev, jalando la franela de Harry para sacarla por su cabeza—. Quizás lo que procede es hacer un experimento —terminó, lamiéndose los labios.

—¡Hecho! —Harry sacó su miembro erecto, frotando una gota de pre semen de la punta—. Si me das gusto, y no me desmayo, ¿me dejarás estar arriba? —.

—Eso no es exactamente lo que quise decir, pero vale, es un trato —Sev le atrajo para besarle—. No puedo alcanzarlo precisamente, tendrás que dejarme subir—.

El Gryffindor miró alrededor. Era divertido ver a Severus acostado de espaldas en el sofá, con las rodillas sobre el apoyabrazos y Harry recostado sobre él.

—No quiero dejarte subir; me gusta estar sobre ti —replicó con una sonrisa.

Las manos de Severus de nuevo asieron sus costados y le elevaron hasta la altura de su cabeza, para tener acceso a lo que deseaba.

>> ¡Oh, Merlín! —gritó Harry cuando fue engullido por completo. Sus pantalones, todavía a la altura de sus caderas, evitaban que pudiera usar las piernas para lograr un balance. El maestro sostuvo sus caderas, mientras Harry mantenía las piernas derechas empujando hacia arriba. Ésta no era la forma en que había planeado estar arriba, pero no pensaba quejarse, en tanto continuaba embistiendo dentro de la ansiosa boca de Sev. Era difícil mantenerse en esa posición, pero Harry no pensó en detenerse ni por un segundo. Ni siquiera si eso significaba que sus pantorrillas terminarían con calambres debido a la posición; no pensaba ceder. Iba a conseguir aguantar, y luego estaría arriba de Severus. El solo pensamiento le llevó más cerca de la terminación.

* * *

Harry despertó en su cama. Hijo de puta. Ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado a la cama. Cuando se sentó, se arrepintió profundamente de haberlo hecho. Recordó la posición que había soportado mientras Severus le había estado haciendo la felación. Había sido una posición agotadora. Severus no era estúpido. El dolor en sus piernas no era nada comparado con el dolor de cabeza que estaba casi al máximo.

—Dios —musitó, divisando el vial de la poción contra la resaca sobre su mesilla. Tragando el contenido del frasco, abrió la pequeña nota que acompañaba la compasiva cura.

> _Querido Harry_
> 
> _Los hombres corteses y respetables no señalan las desgracias de los demás, o los errores que cometen a pesar de las advertencias que pueden haber recibido. Pero dado que yo no soy ni cortés ni respetable, déjame indicarte que..._
> 
> _Te lo dije._
> 
> _Sinceramente tuyo._
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> _P.D: me llevé el resto del whisky a mi casa._

—Menudo bastardo que eres —dijo Harry, riendo.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha, ansiando su sesión de entrenamiento del día. Sev y él tenían una buena broma que jugarle a Kieran.

El escocés había estado molestando a Severus con el asunto de su amante. El maestro de Pociones, a cambio, había hecho todo lo posible para convencerle de que el cuerpo en su cama debía haber sido sólo una broma, ya que esa persona no se había manifestado, y que probablemente habría terminado la escuela en junio y no se había vuelto a molestar en preocuparse por él. Guardando las apariencias, Harry hizo todo lo posible por impresionar, prácticamente flirteando, pero no recibió respuesta de su irritable entrenador. Jugaron ese juego de siga la pista por semanas, hasta que unos días antes Kieran, que estaba todo confundido, trató de convencer a Severus de que admitiera sus sentimientos y se acostara ya. Durante todo ese tiempo, el escocés no le había confesado que sabía que era Harry.

En cuanto Harry se Apareció en el edificio, escuchó en su oído la sedosa y conocida voz.

—¿Dormiste bien? —.

El joven le sonrió brevemente.

—Eres un gilipollas—.

—¿Discúlpame? Yo sostuve mi final del trato —se lamió los labios, probando su punto, antes de empujar a Harry detrás de una pared formada pon una pila de pacas de heno.

—Sí, supongo, pero la próxima vez, sostén el otro final —dijo Harry, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente —. Mmm —suspiró feliz cuando los labios de Sev se encontraron con los suyos, mientras el hombre le empujaba hacia el piso cubierto de heno—. ¿Cuánto faltará para qué llegue Kieran? —.

—No mucho —Severus musitó las palabras contra el cuello del joven—. Siempre llega temprano. Trata de atraparme descuidado y atacarme; es un viejo juego que nunca gana —succionó el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, ganándose un gemido—. Trata de quedarte quieto, como si no quisieras ser descubierto—.

—¿No es ése el punto? —.

—Sí, pero él es muy bueno. Kieran escucharía un ratón arrastrándose —Severus le lanzó una mirada severa cuando gimoteó de nuevo, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Le encantaba lo receptivo que era Harry.

Cuando Kieran se Apareció, su primera reacción fue esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha, pensando que había conseguido llegar primero. Pero al instante, se puso alerta al escuchar algo que se arrastraba en las sombras. Se movió con cautela por la habitación, hasta que pudo ver qué —o más bien quién— estaba en las sombras tras la barrera de heno. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, puedo ver las siluetas de dos cuerpos enzarzados en un beso ardiente. Un destello de luz contra la plata mostró el anillo de Severus en la mano que apretaba un joven trasero. Kieran se alejó tarareando, aliviado de que ellos estuvieran finalmente juntos. Distinguió el hechizo de silencio que estaba siendo lanzado, y se sintió agradecido por ello.

—Toma, dale diez vueltas —susurró Severus al oído de Harry, entregándole un giratiempo. No era igual al que una vez había tenido Hermione; éste sólo regresaba un minuto por cada vuelta y era muy pequeño. Harry le dio un sonoro beso y desapareció hacia su casa. Hurgando sus ropas, se cambió a algo completamente distinto. Peinó nuevamente su cabello, y envió a Hedwig con el giratiempo, regresándoselo a Albus como había prometido.

Cuando volvió a Aparecerse en el lugar del entrenamiento, vio a Kieran sonriendo y tarareando para sí mismo.

—Ey, Kieran —le saludó, alegre. El escocés se sobresaltó al verle. Dando un vistazo a la habitación, el joven preguntó—: ¿Dónde está Severus? ¿No es siempre el primero en llegar? —.

—Supongo que se retrasó —contestó el otro vagamente.

Harry escudriñó su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Estás mintiendo, él siempre llega de primero. ¿Se trata de alguna prueba? —preguntó, y comenzó a moverse con cautela alrededor del enorme recinto.

—Se retrasó una vez, cuando tuvo aquella reunión con Albus —razonó Kieran.

—Sí, pero entonces tú sabías dónde estaba. ¿Va a aparecerse desde algún lugar y atacarme? —interrogó, todavía alerta. Kieran se veía agitado—. Sabes, con todo ese acoso tuyo para que se acostara, creo que finalmente le agotaste. Pienso que va a pedirme que salgamos juntos —le dijo confidente, mientras seguía buscando al 'perdido' Severus. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar sobre el sitio en que Sev estaba oculto, fue detenido abruptamente por un hechizo que pasó al lado de su cabeza, enviando chispas rojas hacia las sombras. Harry giró en redondo para ver a Kieran con la varita fuera, pero se sobresaltó cuando un brazo hizo su camino alrededor de su cuello, mientras un segundo brazo sostenía una varita contra su cabeza.

—No permitas que te distraigan —ronroneó Severus en su oído—. Debiste ignorar el hechizo de Kieran y continuar tu investigación —le regañó, al tiempo que le sonreía al escocés.

—Lo sé, pero no me quería perder la expresión de la cara de Kieran porque yo te iba a encontrar 'enrollado con otro hombre' tras el heno. Además, yo había practicado esa mirada impactada y dolida —se quejó Harry con un puchero.

Para ese momento, el otro hombre se había dado cuenta de que le habían tomado el pelo. Severus dio vuelta a Harry entre sus brazos y se inclinó para reclamar sus dulces labios. Mientras se besaban, Kieran les gritaba obscenidades.

Durante el entrenamiento, Harry notó que el escocés estaba tratando de maldecir a Severus con más fuerza de la habitual. También notó que su Slytherin había agregado unas cuantas páginas al libro en el que marcaban sus progresos. Mirando por encima del hombro de su pareja, vio escrito el nombre de Fawkes, pero Sev no le aclaró porqué habían elegido ese nombre para él. Kieran, que todavía estaba de mal talante por la broma, le dijo que le habían nombrado como un fénix porque él no moría, pero Harry pudo notar que estaba siendo sarcástico. Al final, el escocés admitió que lo sucedido había sido una de las mejores bromas de Severus, y les dijo que se alegraba de que estuvieran juntos.

* * *

Alrededor de una semana después, Harry tuvo oportunidad de visitar al verdadero Fawkes, durante un viaje a Hogwarts. Llegó a la cima de las escaleras, pero no escuchó la conocida voz permitiéndole entrar. Al tocar en la puerta no recibió respuesta.

—Supongo que está afuera —dijo a nadie en particular, antes de decir su contraseña personal, que le permitía acceder a su propia habitación a través de la oficina de la Dirección. Verificó la hora de su reloj con una sonrisa, y empezó a hurgar en el interior de una caja de papeles, hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Se sentó cómodamente en su vieja cama, leyendo el documento. Así fue cómo Albus le encontró. Chequeó nuevamente su reloj y alzó una ceja.

—Te estás volviendo más lento, Albus: no te estarás haciendo viejo, ¿verdad? —bromeó, mientras se levantaba para saludar al anciano apropiadamente. Albus le rodeó con sus brazos, como hacía siempre que encontraba al chico en su habitación de la torre.

—Aún no estás libre de mis castigos, jovencito —le regañó cariñosamente—. Y respecto a mi lentitud, ya Hagrid me había dicho que estabas en los terrenos, y que te veías muy bien —replicó, una sonrisa iluminando sus ojos azules. Ante un gesto de Harry, invitándole, el anciano se sentó en la cama—. ¿Qué tal te va viviendo solo? —.

—¿Quién está solo? —rió Harry—. Ron me visita cada vez que puede, Hermione y yo nos reunimos los jueves, y los gemelos van allí a preparar los productos que la señora Weasley no les deja hacer en su casa. Con buena razón, debo agregar—.

Albus rió entre dientes.

—He escuchado que ya vas por tu tercer par de cortinas en la salita—.

—¿Cómo supiste sobre eso? A veces me aterras —declaró con una mirada de incredulidad. Albus disfrutaba lo cómodo que el joven se sentía con él, aunque a veces Harry se perdía tanto en sí mismo que le hablaba como si estuviera con Ron, metiéndose en problemas por su lenguaje grosero.

—Te lo aseguro, no hay nada misterioso en el hecho. Cierto maestro de Pociones ha estado machacando sobre tu seguridad desde que permitiste que los gemelos Weasley utilizaran tu casa para sus investigaciones—.

Harry se mordió el labio, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa. Amaba que Sev se preocupara por él.

—Él no está muy feliz de que ellos estén allí. Yo, hmm... dejo sus fórmulas de preparación en algún lugar visible, y al día siguiente habitualmente encuentro notas y cambios resaltados en rojo. Creo que las revisiones de Severus han evitado un montón de accidentes. También estoy seguro de que ha agregado protecciones extra al edificio —explicó Harry con vergüenza. Albus se mostraba más impresionado de lo que el joven le había visto jamás.

—¿Así que sabes sobre eso? ¿No te importa que él haya agregado sus protecciones personales sobre tu casa sin tu permiso? —.

—Oh, no. Me sorprendí cuando cubrimos el tema de las Protecciones en mi clase de Costumbres Mágicas para Muggles. No creí que eso tuviera mayor importancia, ni sabía que él se podía meter en muchos problemas por eso, si yo me hubiera quejado. Yo sólo pensé que era agradable que se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente como para hacerlo —explicó—. Lo note de inmediato. Era como si se sintiera un ligero zumbido de magia que no estaba antes allí. Pude sentir que era suya, ¿sabes? —Harry se sintió tonto, sin saber si lo que decía tenía sentido. Albus le sonrió y el joven dejó de preocuparse tanto. No iba a admitir que había sentido como si recibiera un abrazo mágico de Sev.

—La mayoría de los magos no son lo suficientemente conscientes de lo que les rodea como para reconocer otra firma mágica hasta que son mayores, o quizás si se entrenan para eso. Un día serás un mago muy poderoso, Harry; lo cual no implica que no seas ya el más impresionante mago de tu edad—.

—Gracias, Albus —contestó con sinceridad.

El anciano le lanzó una mirada de reconocimiento. Harry no sólo le agradecía por el cumplido, sino por su franqueza. Con todo lo que había tenido que pasar en su vida, lo último que necesitaba era que su guardián le hablara con enigmas. Albus era Albus, y ocasionalmente daba respuestas vagas, pero trataba de no ser demasiado misterioso, y a cambio Harry era más comunicativo. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que era mejor decir la verdad cuando el anciano preguntaba si había algo que quisiera contarle. Todos los años que había dicho 'no', había terminado pagando cada vez.

—Veo que has estado leyendo las escrituras de Godric's Hollow —comentó el director, señalando el documento que Harry había estado revisando cuando él entró.

Albus y Harry continuaron su conversación tomando el té, mientras Harry aprendía sobre la propiedad y lo que tenía que hacer para reconstruirla. Albus le recomendó un mago al que podía contactar para informarse sobre los detalles de construcción y los códigos locales, e incluso mencionó que podría hablar con Filius Flitwick, pero no le aclaró para qué. Lo que en un inicio fue una parada para recoger unos papeles y tomar el té con Albus, se había convertido en una cena en el Gran Comedor con el resto del personal de la escuela.

Harry se sentó al lado del director, ya que McGonagall iba a cenar fuera esa noche. Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver que Harry se había unido a ellos para cenar, y le hicieron múltiples preguntas sobre su nueva casa y lo que estaba haciendo. Momentos antes que apareciera la comida, el joven divisó la conocida túnica negra irrumpiendo en el recinto. Continuó su conversación con Filius, aguardando a que Sev le notara. El mago alto y oscuro caminó resueltamente hacia su lugar en la mesa, el ceño fruncido en su lugar. Por un momento, Harry pensó que estaba teniendo una reminiscencia de sus días de escuela.

Unos pocos profesores saludaron al maestro de Pociones con un breve 'buenas noches', que éste contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. En realidad, no miró a ninguno de los que le saludó; estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y miraba fijamente el interior de su taza de té, buscando respuestas a una pregunta que le había estado acosando. Harry notó que el cabello de Sev se veía especialmente grasoso esa noche. Hasta ese momento, no se dio cuenta que el hombre debía haber estado haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para lucir bien ante él, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se veía muy atractivo. Hasta ahora, sólo le había visto durante los entrenamientos o cuando estaban solos en su casa, así que no le había visto en su trabajo desde que finalizaron las clases. Ahora, había dicho hola al mismo tiempo que Hagrid, y muy bien podía haber sido mudo, pues Severus no podía haber escuchado nada en medio del vozarrón del semi gigante. Harry se sentía como una mosca en la pared, por así decirlo. Sería interesante ver cómo actuaba Severus cuando no había estudiantes alrededor, y siendo además obvio que no se había dado cuenta que él estaba allí.

—Severus ha estado elaborando una poción particularmente difícil desde anoche —explicó Albus. Harry asintió, con la boca llena de momento.

Escuchó atentamente mientras el Slytherin hablaba con la profesora Sprout acerca de una planta que precisaba para la poción que estaba preparando. El hombre había colocado su reloj de bolsillo sobre la mesa, y lo vigilaba entre mordisco y mordisco. Harry le vio comer a toda prisa, preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiera comer y fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo. Pronto, Severus estaba recuperando su reloj y levantándose de la mesa, aunque los demás apenas iban por la mitad.

—Si me disculpan, tengo una poción a la que regresar. Buenas noches —dijo a nadie en particular, aunque era para beneficio de Albus. Luego se escucharon varios murmullos de buenas noches provenientes del resto de los profesores, por lo que Harry esperó hasta estar seguro de que Sev pudiera oírle.

—Buenas noches, Profesor —dijo cordialmente, y sonrió con calidez cuando Severus giró la cabeza con la rapidez de un rayo, habiendo reconocido su voz al instante. El hombre se veía bastante asombrado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Harry había estado sentado a la mesa durante la cena, y ahora dudaba entre el deseo de decir algo y la necesidad de regresar a la poción que no podía esperar. De todas formas, no había nada que pudiera decir en frente de tan heterogénea compañía, así que ganó la poción. Mirando atentamente a los ojos del inesperado invitado, Severus notó que Harry encontraba toda la situación divertida, y que luego se volvía a hablar con Hagrid, dejándole libertad para irse.

Severus entró cual tromba en sus mazmorras, disgustado consigo mismo, aunque no estaba seguro de él porqué. Frunció el ceño al ver su túnica; era de una tela teñida y gruesa que le protegía de las salpicaduras de ingredientes nocivos. Se había quitado la parte delantera desmontable —rehusaba llamarla delantal—. Aún así, no era un traje aceptable para cenar, pero había esperado que sólo estuviera el personal. Había convivido con ellos en el castillo por quince años, así que no dedicaba demasiado cuidado a tomar una comida rápida mientras una poción estaba en un punto en que era segura dejarla a fuego lento, sin vigilancia. Sus compañeros de trabajo se habían acostumbrado hacía mucho tiempo a que les ignorara en favor de contemplar el resultado de sus preparaciones.

Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron tras Severus, la mayoría del personal ya había regresado a sus conversaciones y su cena. Albus y Harry se miraron uno al otro, sin necesidad de palabras, y se echaron a reír.

—¿Un poquito distraído hoy? —preguntó Harry, con una risita.

—Eso pasa cuando uno está absorto en el trabajo —comentó Albus, haciendo una pausa mientras untaba un rollo con mantequilla—. Severus se apasiona con su trabajo. Las pociones forman una gran parte de lo que es—.

Harry podía ver que ese comentario quería ir hacia algún lado, pero no estaba seguro de a dónde.

>> El verano terminará antes que nos demos cuenta, y ya no estarás entrenando tres días a la semana. Severus estará dando clases nuevamente, ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu tiempo libre? —.

Ah, así que esa iba ser una pregunta de 'qué vas a hacer cuando seas grande'.

—No lo sé. Quizás trabajaré un poco más en mi bronceado, y tendré tiempo libre para organizar mi colección de Cromos Mágicos. Tengo veinte tuyos, ¿sabías? —preguntó con tono casual.

El anciano sonrió por la broma y dejó pasar el tema. Harry sabía que no esperaba una respuesta real, o no lo hubiera preguntado durante la cena. Era simplemente su forma de hacer que él pensara en el asunto. Una semana o algo así más tarde, cuando volviera a traer el tema a colación, Harry lo discutiría seriamente con él, al haber tenido suficiente tiempo para madurarlo.

>> Albus, ¿podrían los estudiantes utilizar el campo de quidditch para practicar mientras no haya clases? —.

—¿Preparándote para tu futura carrera? —indagó el director—. No es ampliamente conocido, pero los terrenos de Hogwarts están abiertos al alumnado. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los estudiantes tendría que viajar una gran distancia, y habitualmente no es práctico, dadas las limitadas opciones de transporte de los jóvenes. Para cuando son lo suficientemente mayores como para Aparecerse, la mayoría tienen metas que están más ansiosos por alcanzar —terminó con una sonrisa.

—Genial —exclamó Harry a través de un rollito con mantequilla—. Ron y yo le dijimos a Ginny que la ayudaríamos a entrenar antes de las pruebas de quidditch—.

—Ah, la última de los Weasley se une a las filas. ¿Sabías que ha habido al menos un Weasley en el equipo de quidditch desde que empezaron a estudiar en Hogwarts? —.

—Ron lo ha mencionado unas cuantas veces —comentó el joven—. Unas cuantas docenas de veces. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Bill es el mayor y no jugó—.

—Antes que Charlie los capitaneara, Roger Weasley, un sobrino de Arthur estuvo en el equipo. Era el buscador, creo —recordó Albus.

—¿Cómo es que puedes recordar toda esa mie... cosa? —el joven se recuperó rápidamente del resbalón. Albus frunció los labios—. No me extraña que necesites un pensadero —bromeó, y una risa que se pudo escuchar detrás de él le indicó que Madame Hooch estaba disfrutando de su conversación.

* * *

Abajo, en su laboratorio, Severus se lanzó un hechizo para eliminar cualquier migaja de comida que pudiera caer en su caldero y se lavó las manos a conciencia. Mientras se las secaba, echó un vistazo al espejo del lavamanos, notando que su cabello estaba tan asqueroso que ahora se separaba en mechones. Verdaderamente, necesitaba una ducha, para desprenderse de la capa de limo que parecía adherirse a él cuando estaba parado sobre una poción humeante durante horas, o días.

Cuando finalmente se le ocurrió que estaba enojado consigo mismo por la forma en que había lucido frente a Harry, se enojó aún más.

—Yo no soy un hombre elegante, y si eso es importante para él, que salga con Malfoy —gruñó para sí.

Su pequeño ataque de furia se detuvo ante el recuerdo de Harry en el Gran Comedor.

>> Se veía entretenido por mi distracción. Mocoso —continuó, divertido.

Por haberle ignorado durante la cena, decidió que ofrecería a Harry una cabalgata en el palomino volador de Hagrid. Rehusaba pensar que su decisión tuviera algo que ver con el deseo de que su pareja le viera con los apretados pantalones de cuero la próxima vez que se encontraran.

 


	43. Bastardo Malvado Como Juego, Espía Como Trabajo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Ron llevó la bandeja desde la barra hasta la mesa. Ginny chilló cuando él depositó la bandeja con tanta fuerza que la mojó con algo de cerveza de mantequilla, pero le perdonó cuando él propuso un brindis.

—Por la siguiente Weasley que va a estar en el equipo; por ti, Virginia Weasley —exclamó, y empezó a haces sonidos de animación con las manos—. ¡Bravo! Y la multitud grita salvaje, mientras Weasley toma el control de la quaffle. ¡Bravo! —.

Harry agregó unos vítores adicionales ante el comentario de Ron. Ginny rió mientras tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Harry, ¿realmente crees que tengo una oportunidad? —preguntó ella con expectativa.

—Estás genial. Estoy seguro de que entrarás en el equipo —la animó. Ron le lanzó una mirada de 'te lo dije' y la chica sonrió, el nerviosismo ido ahora que había disfrutado de una buena sesión de práctica en el campo de quidditch.

—Es genial poder practicar en un campo verdadero. Es mucho mejor que el pantano detrás de la Madriguera. Apenas puedo esperar a mañana en la noche, para repetirlo. De verdad que aprecio que me ayuden en esto, chicos —parloteó con excitación.

Harry disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con Ron y Ginny por un rato al menos, y trataba de recordar lo que era disfrutar el momento sin preocupaciones. Estaba relajado, pero también alerta. Había revisado la habitación, fijándose en quiénes se encontraban allí y quién podría ser potencialmente peligroso. Estaba casi asombrado al darse cuenta de cuán avanzado tenía el entrenamiento, al punto que podía sentarse allí a beber algo con sus amigos y aún así analizar a cada persona del recinto, detectando incluso pedacitos de casi cada conversación. Una pareja de rubios había atraído su atención. No podía verles muy bien porque estaban sentados muy cerca entre sí, en las sombras, y parecían prestar atención solamente uno al otro. Algo en ellos le hizo escuchar con atención, pero no sabía por qué. Cuando percibió que estaban hablando en francés, dejó de prestarles tanta atención.

La conversación pasó del quidditch al entrenamiento de Ron para Auror. Por su parte, Harry les contó que ya había terminado su primera clase e iba a comenzar la siguiente. Les dijo todo sobre las clases mágicas para la construcción de casas. Dado que la mayoría de las comunidades mágicas estaban mezcladas con las muggles, les enseñaban sobre las regulaciones muggles y cómo incorporar la magia en la construcción y las protecciones de un nuevo hogar.

—Filius y yo conversamos sobre eso durante una partida de ajedrez. Recuerdas, fue la noche en que emborrachaste a mi chica —comentó Ron, riendo—. El mencionó que había un montón de hechizos que podía enseñarte—.

—Albus me envió a hablar con él. Él construyó su propia casa hace años —hizo una pausa, notando que Ron miraba detrás de él—. ¿Qué? —.

—Malfoy —musitó el otro, tan bajito que sólo Harry logró escuchar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny, confundida.

—Potter, Comadreja —Draco arrastró las palabras, parado junto a la mesa con su brazo rodeando a una atractiva chica de cabello rubio, largo hasta mitad de la espalda. Harry observó mientras Malfoy y Ron discutían brevemente. La muchacha sólo hablaba a Malfoy en francés, pero por su expresión, Harry podía asegurar que comprendía todo lo que se estaba discutiendo en inglés.

—¿No hay entrenamiento de Auror para ti, Potter? —preguntó el rubio.

—No —contestó simplemente.

Estaba seguro de que Malfoy esperaba que agregara algo más, pero cualquier cosa que Harry pudiera decir sonaría como que ser Auror no era lo bastante bueno para él, y no tenía intención de insultar la carrera que había elegido Ron. Al final, el resultado de decir menos fue de un mayor impacto. No había manera de que Malfoy pudiera torcer sus palabras con una réplica. Harry no iba a ser la burla de nadie.

—No necesitas perseguir a los chicos malos cuando ellos te persiguen a ti, ¿eh, Potter? —se mofó Draco antes de girarse hacia su chica, hablar algo en francés, y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Asqueroso —bufó Ginny mientras los otros salían.

—Olvídale, Ginny —aconsejó Harry, no pensaba permitir que Malfoy les arruinara la diversión—. Mañana me encontraré con ustedes en el campo, ya que voy a estar en Hogwarts—.

—¿Es verdad que todavía tienes una habitación en Hogwarts? —indagó la chica pelirroja. Harry asintió—. ¿Eso significa que podré verte allí cuando comiencen las clases? —.

—Podría ser. Se acerca un aniversario de Albus y es probable que me quede esa noche en el castillo, luego de la fiesta —comentó, disfrutando de la impresionada expresión del rostro de Ginny cuando él se refirió al director por su nombre de pila.

—Hablando de fiestas —intervino Ron—, creo que podrías venir a casa para cenar, para que mamá pudiera felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. Luego, podríamos reunirnos aquí con todos los demás—.

—Suena como un buen plan —aceptó Harry.

Estaba esperando que Severus quisiera hacer algo con él por su cumpleaños, pero no iba a sentarse a esperar que le preguntara, sin hacer otros planes mientras tanto. Sev no había mencionado nada, pero aún faltaba alrededor de una semana para la fecha. Empezó a soñar despierto sobre el día siguiente. Sev le había preguntado si quería ir a cabalgar con él en el caballo volador de Hagrid. Podría jurar que el maestro de Pociones quería resarcirle por haberle ignorado durante la cena de Hogwarts, la última vez que le vio. Había disfrutado ver a Severus en su propio pequeño mundo, pensando sólo en su trabajo e ignorando todo lo demás. En esos últimos tiempos, le parecía como si el profesor que había conocido y el hombre que amaba no fueran la misma persona. Ahora, sin embargo, habían estado juntos, pero en diferentes posiciones. Había sido bueno verle nuevamente como el maestro de Pociones. Las cosas serían tan diferentes cuando comenzara el nuevo año escolar.

—No creo que él siga con nosotros —Ginny rió entre dientes. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta que había estado pensando en Sev a tal punto que se había perdido lo que Ron estaba diciendo.

—¿Hmm? ¿Se supone que yo debía estar escuchando? —bromeó—. Disculpa, Ron, ¿Qué decías? —.

—Ahora, pensaré si te lo digo —gruñó su amigo, y ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Ginny, por su parte, nunca podía resistir los ojos de cachorrito de 'lo siento mucho' que ponía Harry.

—Escuché a mi mama por casualidad —empezó la chica, cambiando de tema, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

—Ella dijo que no le repitieras eso a Harry —protestó Ron. El chico de pelo negro les miró con curiosidad.

—Sí, vale —dijo Ginny, como si él no comprendiera a las mujeres en absoluto. Y lo más probable era que no lo hiciera —. Mama mencionó que no había visto tu nueva casa desde que te mudaste —terminó, con una sonrisa.

Harry hizo una mueca, mostrándose avergonzado.

—Olvide decirles a tus padres que pensaba invitarles a cenar en cuanto estuviera organizado. Mejor le enviaré una nota a tu mama antes que piensen que soy un cretino—.

Los tres continuaron conversando hasta que terminaron sus cervezas de mantequilla y se levantaron para partir. Ron tomó la escoba de Ginny para que ella pudiera regresar por la red flu; él se Aparecería, reuniéndose con ella en casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se aseguró de enviar a Hedwig con una invitación. Fue un día ocupado para él. Se levantó temprano para reunirse con un hombre para conversar sobre los códigos de construcción, lo cual fue bastante bien, pues sólo tuvo que hablar brevemente con el hombre y recoger un folleto con los requisitos para el área. Luego fue a una reunión con Filius, con la intención de que le ayudara a determinar los mejores hechizos para utilizar.

Fue extraño ver a Harry Potter caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts transportando su escoba y una larga pieza de madera. Luego, Filius y él habían dividido la madera en cinco pedazos. El profesor de Encantamientos le enseñó los hechizos para fortalecer y proteger la madera de los elementos y cualquier ataque. Luego de colocar los hechizos practicados, atacaron los cinco pedazos con fuego, agua, maldiciones y termitas. No pudieron probar el ultimo hechizo, que protegía la madera de las cosas que venían con la edad —como la putrefacción—, pero dado que el resto de los hechizos habían funcionado bien, Filius quedó convencido de que una vez que Harry los lanzara sobre su casa, edificaría un hogar que resistiría el paso del tiempo.

* * *

Harry revisó su reloj, notando que aún era temprano para su cabalgata con Severus. Pensó visitar a Hagrid, pero había tomado el té con él el día anterior, y no era capaz de resistir la atracción de las mazmorras. No había estado allí desde que terminara la escuela, y pensó que no podría hacer daño aparecerse a Sev un poquito antes, quizás tendría oportunidad de volver a verle preparando una poción. Era extraño caminar por los silenciosos corredores sin el bullicio de los estudiantes. Quizás algún día después de septiembre, se aparecería con la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y jugaría al observador silencioso, admirando al mago que amaba mientras trabajaba.

Tocó en la puerta del laboratorio y escuchó, esperando el permiso para entrar. Al oír la conocida voz diciendo 'adelante', procedió a pasar. Severus debía estar a punto de terminar alguna poción, puesto que su sitio de trabajo estaba libre de ingredientes.

Severus agitó por última vez su preparación y cubrió el caldero antes de girarse hacia la puerta. Había esperado ver a Albus, pero no se sorprendió demasiado por la vista ante él. Tenía una cita para volar con el joven mago.

Había visto a Harry vestido con sus ropas de quidditch durante años, pero siempre habían sido los colores de su Casa rival, algo que él encontraba vulgar y, bueno, demasiado Gryffindor. Pero ahora no estaba usando el modelito de la escuela, rojo y dorado; su traje era negro y elegante. Todavía no llevaba los guantes y muñequeras de protección, pero Severus imaginó que harían juego con sus botas marrones. Le recordaban a los colores de un doberman, y tal como el perro, Harry mostraba una apariencia letal. Sev encontraba esto... excitante. El joven era bajito para un hombre de su edad, y la mayor parte del verano había estado vistiendo ropas casuales muggles, como jeans y sudaderas. Ocasionalmente, usaba ropa que daba la sensación de que iba a luchar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no mostraba la apariencia de un mago peligroso. Tendría que sugerirle a su amante que vistiera de negro con más frecuencia.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —invitó el sexy joven, sonriendo—. De haber sabido que te dejaría sin palabras, hubiera vestido así durante las clases de Pociones—.

El hombre no le dio la sarcástica respuesta que estaba esperando, sino que cruzó la habitación con unas pocas zancadas. En un instante estaba frente a Harry, le había asido por su túnica de quidditch, y le estaba besando con dureza. Antes que el Gryffindor pudiera responder al impacto de los labios, Severus zambulló su lengua para explorar la ardiente boca de Harry, quien no había esperado tal ataque. Al verse rudamente presionado contra la pared, se encontró extremadamente excitado y su polla saltó a la vida. Severus continuó dominando el beso por unos momentos, apartándose apenas unos segundos para luego asaltar el dulce cuello. El chico de ojos verdes aferró el cabello de su pareja mientras sentía los dientes pastando en su cuello.

Sev tiró de su túnica, alcanzando sus pantalones con la intención de aferrar su dura polla, gruñendo al sentir el satín que encerraba el sexo de su amante. En un instante, había sacado su varita y gruñido un hechizo. Harry observó cómo su pequeña prenda de satín verde estaba de repente en manos de su pareja.

—Merlín, tengo que aprender ese hechizo —murmuró.

Severus metió el bikini en su bolsillo y nuevamente apuntó a su amante con su varita.  _"¿Dónde fueron mis calzoncillos?"_ , se preguntó Harry, antes de perder todo pensamiento consciente. Nunca había escuchado ese segundo hechizo, pero los resultados eran alucinantes. Podía sentir la punta de la varita en su entrada, relajando sus músculos y lubricándole al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Preparación mágica? Sev nunca antes había hecho eso. Cualquier pensamiento coherente se disolvió. Ahora, toda su atención estaba concentrada en el intenso placer que estaba recibiendo de su amante.

Severus mordisqueó y succionó en cuello de Harry, haciendo un camino a lo largo de la cicatriz, subiendo hasta el muy sensible punto detrás de la oreja. El joven aferró frenéticamente la túnica del maestro, para liberar su tenso miembro de las muchas capas de ropa. No estaba muy seguro de cómo —ni tampoco le importó— los pantalones de Sev dejaron de obstruir su camino. Ahora que el hombre estaba totalmente expuesto de cintura para abajo, Harry pudo alcanzarlo, mientras las fuertes manos del otro rodeaban su trasero y le alzaban. Instintivamente, el joven rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del maestro, suplicando por ser bajado hasta el erecto miembro del Slytherin. Mordió con fuerza el cuello de Sev mientras era penetrado. En un estupor inducido por el placer, Harry solo sentía las embestidas y los ocasionales mordiscos que le llevaban a la inconsciencia. Ignorando la dura pared contra la que estaba siendo clavado, gritaba mientras Severus golpeaba inclementemente contra su próstata, enviando oleadas de placer a través de su cuerpo con cada estocada.

Harry nunca había vivido la experiencia de hacer el amor de forma tan ruda y salvaje, y aún así Severus todavía parecía refrenarse. Y él deseaba que su pareja se dejara ir, para variar.

—Fóllame. Duro. —le animó.

Fueron las únicas palabras que cualquiera de ellos había dicho durante el frenético encuentro. Severus se detuvo brevemente, colocándose en posición vertical y llevando a su pareja con él. Se retiró de la dura pared y transportó a su amante hasta su escritorio. Con cada paso, la respiración de Harry se dificultaba ante el movimiento en su interior. Pronto sintió una dura superficie tras él mientras Sev le bajaba hasta colocarle encima de su escritorio. Mientras el joven se ajustaba a la nueva posición, escuchó un click; su mano había golpeado contra una serpiente de metal. Era el tintero del escritorio de Severus.

El hombre miró su cuerpo de forma depredadora, y le lanzó una mirada malvada antes de introducir su dedo índice en la tinta derramada. Harry puso su mejor esfuerzo en no retroceder mientras sentía el húmedo dedo deslizarse por su abdomen. Levantó la vista para ver una gran F roja escrita allí, y lanzó un sonido de queja, protestando ante la ofensiva valoración de su persona.

—F —siseó Severus, levantando las caderas del joven para correrle hasta el borde del escritorio—. F de follable —ratificó su aseveración con una nueva embestida.

La respuesta de Harry fue apretarse alrededor de Severus, haciendo que jadeara. Cuando sintió que el otro empezaba a embestir en serio, el joven se convirtió en una masa de terminaciones nerviosas rotas explotando con excitación, dejándole casi completamente perdido en el placer que estaba experimentando, con un solo pensamiento en su mente. Deseaba que Sev se dejara ir.

—Más —jadeó, inseguro sobre lo que estaba pidiendo, pero sabiendo que lo deseaba todo. Cuando sintió que las embestidas se volvían erráticas, supo que la resolución de Sev comenzaba a debilitarse. Continuó alentando a su amante, mientras sentía cómo sus caderas chocaban contra las de él. Manos largas, fuertes, delgadas, aferraron sus hombros haciendo palanca. Harry podría jurar que los pulgares dejarían moretones en su clavícula, pero lo ignoró a favor de su inminente orgasmo. Su polla estaba siendo frotada entre ambos, mientras alcanzaba el límite del orgasmo más alucinante que había tenido hasta la fecha. Su cuerpo se sacudió, cerrándose alrededor de Severus, que estaba profundamente enterrado en su interior, también tanteando el límite. Juntos alcanzaron el clímax mientras el profesor de Pociones bombeaba con estocadas cortas y estremecidas, gritando el nombre de Harry contra su pecho.

Mientras regresaba de su estado de euforia, las manos de Harry, que estaban aferradas a ambos lados del escritorio, se elevaron hasta asir el cabello de Sev. El hombre, todavía jadeando, veneraba el pecho juvenil, lamiendo los bronceados pezones mientras recuperaba el aliento. Luego de ser el primero en recuperarse, frotó suavemente los hombros de su pareja, en aquellos puntos en que sus dedos se habían clavado como un vicio al calor de la pasión. Harry gimió, sintiendo cómo Severus se separaba, y empezó a preguntarse si habría algún hechizo fuerte de almohadón para su escoba, dado que tenía que volar con Ron y Ginny más tarde.

Su mente retornó al presente cuando escuchó que Sev musitaba un hechizo suavemente. Era uno que había escuchado decir muchas veces a Madame Pomfrey. Las marcas moradas de dedos que mancillaban su piel sobre su clavícula se desvanecieron.

—No te muevas —susurró Severus, dejándole sobre su escritorio, con las piernas abiertas.

Buscó un pequeño tarro redondo, sin etiqueta, y regresó con su amante. Se detuvo un momento, admirando la vista: Harry, luciendo pervertido, acostado con la cabeza colgando a un lado y una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Ya regresaste? Estoy empezando a sentir que debería tener una manzana en la boca—.

—¿Te sientes como una oveja de sacrificio o es una de tus obsesiones alimenticias? —bromeó Severus, inclinándose sobre él para besarle. Luego, abrió la jarrita y hundió sus dedos dentro. Harry había estado a punto de responder, pero sólo jadeó cuando el maestro deslizó dos dedos fríos en su interior—. Esto acelerará tu curación—.

—¿Siempre estás preparado? Eres un boy-scout bastante aceptable —se burló Harry. Severus sonrió—. ¿Dónde aprendiste esos hechizos tan útiles? La mayoría de esos parecen hechizos de uso rápido. ¿Tu último amante era de polvos de alta velocidad? —preguntó, sugerente, y se impulsó para sentarse. Estaba profundamente agradecido por el ungüento que Severus le había aplicado. Antes no había estado muy ansioso por caminar, y mucho menos volar.

—Podrías decir que prefería las cosas sencillas —contestó vagamente. Había sido conveniente para ambas partes. Nunca habían existido conversaciones de almohada entre Severus y sus compañeros, sólo follar e irse. Sencillo. Ahora, todo eso había cambiado—. Tú, sin embargo —se detuvo para besarle la nariz—, estás lejos de ser sencillo —musitó un hechizo de limpieza sobre su pareja, y un hechizo para recoger las ropas.

—Ey, ¿qué clase de hechizo de limpieza fue ése? —indagó el chico, señalando a la gran F roja en su abdomen.

Severus sonrió y le explicó que la tinta había sido hechizada para evitar a los estudiantes que quisieran cambiar su calificación, así que no podía ser removida con magia. Tendría que esperar varios días hasta que se fuera por lavadas consecutivas. Harry masculló una queja, pero le siguió hasta sus habitaciones privadas, tirándose en la cama mientras el hombre tomaba una ducha. Para algunas cosas no eran suficientes los hechizos de limpieza, incluyendo el cabello de Severus, que estaba muy sucio. Harry se rió para sí mismo, pensando en la última vez que había estado en esa cama y sido atrapado por Kieran. También pensó sobre la clase de amantes que Severus habría tenido antes. ¿La sencillez significaría una relación libre de ataduras? Probablemente.

No se dio cuenta que sus ojos se habían cerrado hasta que escuchó el sonido de Severus deslizándose en un par de pantalones de cuero. Gimió ante la vista del hombre con una camisa blanca, todavía desabotonada, dejando expuesto su bien musculado pecho. El maestro de Pociones escuchó a su pareja reírse mientras él subía y bajaba varias veces para conseguir que los pantalones de cuero llegaran hasta arriba. Harry ofreció su ayuda, para luego rodear la cintura de Sev con sus brazos y manosear su trasero. Besó el pecho descubierto, haciendo un camino de subida hasta el fuerte cuello.

—Esto fue lo mejor que hemos tenido, por mucho —comentó entre besos—. Me encanta cuando no te contienes y simplemente dejas ir tu lado salvaje —continuó besando su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula.

El hombre le levantó para darle otro beso salvaje.

—Tú luces tentador de negro —ronroneó—. Letal y ardiente. Y también me gusta cuando te quitas los lentes—.

—Debo admitir que lo hice para completar el atuendo; en realidad, no puedo volar con éstos —explicó, sacando un estuche de su bolsillo—. Tengo que usar los lentes normales porque el viento sobre mi rostro seca mis ojos con demasiada rapidez para llevar los de contacto. Sé que es presumido —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo—, pero en vista de tu reacción, diría que valió la pena el esfuerzo—.

Severus terminó de abotonar su camisa y se colocó la túnica.

—Querer lucir atractivo para alguien no significa que seas presumido —comentó, tensando el frente de su túnica—. Algunos de nosotros tendríamos oportunidad de lucir mejor si otros no llegaran temprano, y si se me permite agregar, luciendo tan delicioso como tú, lo cual es una absoluta distracción—.

Harry cruzó la distancia que les separaba y empezó a abotonar la túnica de Sev, corriendo sus manos a lo largo de su pecho.

—Tengo que admitir que hubiera saltado por tener la oportunidad de encontrarte solo, vestido de cuero —murmuró—. Pero, si me hubiera presentado cuando tú esperabas, no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad de tontear. Eso, y mi fantasía de que me poseyeras en tu escritorio, no hubiera sido igual si no hubieras llevado puesta tu vestimenta de 'maestro de Pociones' —estiró una mano y atrapó su nuca—. De verdad, había estado esperando que pudiéramos hacer esto antes que empezara la escuela —musitó contra el cuello que estaba mordisqueando.

—Esa apariencia nunca antes me había conseguido un ligue —replicó secamente.

Severus cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras su pareja continuaba trabajando en su cuello con fervor. Había deseado lucir atractivo la próxima vez que viera a Harry, especialmente luego de lo mal que se veía la noche en que el joven le diera la sorpresa con su presencia en el Gran Comedor. Al menos, esta vez no había estado tan sucio. Se había sentido bien dejarse ir mientras hacían el amor frenéticamente. Ni siquiera había pensado sobre lo que Harry había mencionado, que era una de sus fantasías. De hecho, no había pensado en nada en absoluto, con la excepción de clavar a su chico contra el escritorio.

Cuando sintió que el cuello de Sev había sido atacado a fondo, Harry levantó la cabeza para ver a un maestro de Pociones ligeramente deslumbrado, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía muy contento. El Gryffindor le miró, interrogante, pero no habló. La sonrisa del hombre simplemente se amplió y comentó que ya era hora que fueran a ver a Hagrid.

Severus se sentía emocionado por compartir su experiencia con Harry. Reflejaba los sentimientos hacia el hombre que estaba abrezándole estrechamente. Tuvo conciencia de que el joven significaba mucho para él, y que sus sentimientos crecían más cada vez. Podía decir que Harry estaba emocionado; los brazos del Gryffindor rodeaban su cintura con firmeza mientras ascendían suavemente.

—Cuando seas un poco más fuerte, Hagrid probablemente dejará que cabalgues solo —comentó Sev, alzando la voz para que se pudiera escuchar por encima del ruido que hacían las inmensas alas a sus lados. Volaron alrededor de los terrenos, a prudente distancia de cualquier miembro del Sauce Boxeador.

—No creo que me vaya a interesar cabalgar solo —contestó, soplando su cálido aliento contra el fuerte cuello.

—¿Cómo no? Tener esta poderosa criatura debajo de ti, obedeciendo tus órdenes —replicó con convicción.

Harry se acurrucó más cerca.

—Me gusta cabalgar a tu espalda —afirmó, apretando sus muslos.

—¿Por qué? ¿No preferirías tener el control? ¿Decidir dónde ir, cuán lejos, cuán alto? —.

—No —hizo una pausa—. Disfruto cabalgar sabiendo que no tengo que llevar el mando. Confío en ti —volvió la vista hacia el árbol, ahora pequeño en la distancia—. Si no hubieras girado con bastante rapidez, el Sauce Boxeador podría habernos golpeado —palmeó la enorme anca del caballo volador que tenía el tamaño de un elefante—. Cuando vuelo en mi escoba, no dudo en zambullirme, pues sólo me arriesgo a mí mismo. No quiero ser responsable de la seguridad de otros; al menos, no en mi tiempo libre—.

Severus comprendía, y sería más que feliz llevando a Harry a cabalgar cada vez que fuera posible. La pasaron bien, cabalgando y volando, hasta que pudieron ver a Ron y a Ginny a la distancia, en el campo de quidditch, esperando a su amigo. Hagrid les aguardaba en el establo cuando aterrizaron. Estaba alegre al ver que la amistad que ellos dos habían forjado en vacaciones todavía perduraba. El semi gigante habló al Pegaso con palabras tranquilizadoras, dándole como recompensa un cubo de azúcar, y luciendo adecuado al lado del inmenso palomino.

Harry robó un beso a Sev mientras pasaban al lado de un gran árbol que les ocultaba de la vista. Antes de ir a volar con Ron y Ginny, Severus le ayudó a lanzar un fuerte hechizo de almohadón sobre su escoba. El joven sonrió cuando la montó.

—Estoy seguro de que pensaré en ti el resto de la tarde —gimió con humor.

El Maestro sonrió y le recordó que sus amigos estaban esperando. El Gryffindor le guiñó el ojo antes de patear el piso. De repente, se sobresaltó cuando la escoba no subió; el objeto vibró violentamente unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que Severus aferraba el mango. Era lo mismo que él le había hecho en vacaciones. Revancha.

—Bastardo malvado —se quejó, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa—. ¿Apenas puedo volar con mi trasero maltratado y encima quieres que también lo intente con dureza adicional? ¿Por qué no te limitas a maldecir la escoba para que me tire? —.

En realidad, entre la poción sanadora y el hechizo de almohadón no se sentía muy incómodo, pero disfrutaba bromeando con Severus.

El hombre dejó ir el mango de la escoba y jaló la pechera de la túnica del muchacho para poder susurrar en su oído. Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, y su rostro mostró una expresión de disgusto; Sev estaba seguro de haber resuelto el problema de la dureza de Harry. El Gryffindor balbuceó algo de no ser capaz de volver a mirar a la profesora McGonagall a los ojos y se alejó, mientras escuchaba la calurosa risa de Severus.

La práctica resultó bien para Ginny. Ron no hizo ningún comentario cuando Harry cambió su estilo de vuelo; si notó algo, no lo mencionó. Si uno buscara en un libro de expresiones, feliz ignorancia sería la apropiada para Ron; o eso pensaba Harry. Pero hacia el término de la práctica, su amigo estaba de pésimo humor. Antes de encaminarse a Las Tres Escobas, el joven de ojos verdes envió a Ginny a ver el Pegaso de Hagrid, para así poder hablar con el pelirrojo.

—¿Ron? —comenzó con cautela—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? —.

—No—.

—Pero lo vas a hacer, porque soy tu mejor amigo, y lo hemos prometido —afirmó, recordando el juramento que había hecho con sus dos mejores amigos.

Antes del ataque a Privet Drive, Ron y Harry habían tenido un desacuerdo en el tren de regreso a casa. Había sido por una tontería, y el pelirrojo le había enviado una carta pidiéndole disculpas, pero la lechuza nunca entregó el mensaje. No supieron qué había sucedido con la vieja lechuza de los Weasley. Dado que todo el correo de Harry había sido interceptado durante ese verano, lo más probable era que no hubiera sobrevivido o hubiera sido capturada, o que se hubiera confundido en medio de la batalla. Con la desaparición de Errol, Ron no tenía manera de saber si su amigo había recibido sus disculpas. Se había sentido devastado al saber que Harry había estado a punto de morir justo después de su pelea. Había sido una larga espera para ver si el joven de ojos verdes sobrevivía, y aún más hasta que despertó. Luego de que todo pasó, los tres amigos hicieron un pacto para no volver a separarse en desacuerdo. No siempre había sido práctico, pero Ron no permitió que algo así volviera a suceder. En realidad, no sabían cuándo podría pasar algo malo. Fue en ese momento que el pelirrojo se convirtió en el protector de su amigo.

Ron le miró, luciendo abatido. No quería ofender a Harry con sus preocupaciones.

—Er, ¿puedo preguntarte algo privado? ¿Bien, umm, Snape y tú, um, ya sabes... hoy? —tartamudeó. El otro se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente. El pelirrojo asintió, hundido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Y tú, um... —Ron cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente— ...Snapeestuvoarriba? —.

Harry descifró las palabras de su amigo. No estaba listo para discutir sus posiciones sexuales. No quería que Ron pensara que él nunca dominaba, aunque fuera verdad que no lo había hecho hasta el momento, pues pensaba que su amigo asumiría que Severus no se lo permitiría nunca.

—Él lo hizo hoy —contestó, pensando que era una respuesta honesta, aunque ello pudiera conducir a Ron a conclusiones erróneas—. ¿Por qué tu repentino interés en mi vida sexual? —.

El otro se veía miserable.

—Perdona por preguntarte algo tan privado como eso. En realidad, no me gusta pensar sobre ese asunto, pero ¿recuerdas el tipo que tenía en el póster de mi habitación? —preguntó. Harry sonrió; su amigo tenía toneladas de poster en su habitación—. Uno que tenía el cabello rojo y muy corto. Cuando era niño, solía decirle a mis hermanos que quería ser como él. Ellos acostumbraban burlarse de mí por eso, pero nunca explicaron por qué —hizo una pausa, recordando el pasado—. Salían algunas imágenes de él en Quidditch Semanal. De vez en cuando tenía un mal juego, y en esas imágenes él volaba de una manera algo 'extraña'. El asunto es que nunca logré averiguar por qué Fred bromeaba sobre eso; al menos, hasta que te vi volar hoy —terminó, desalentado.

Finalmente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que preocupaba a su amigo; Ron había descubierto que uno de sus ídolos de quidditch era gay. Se mordió el labio, evitando con éxito lanzar una carcajada. Recordó una revista que le había mostrado uno de sus 'amigos con derecho a roce'. Le habían impresionado las imágenes; fotos con movimiento de hombres besándose, entre otras cosas. Había una pequeña sección de la revista que publicaba entrevistas de jugadores gay de quidditch. Recordaba hacer visto el conocido pelirrojo de los posters de Ron en una pose sexy, volando con la túnica abierta. Nunca se lo hubiera dicho a su amigo, no quería desilusionarle. Después de todo, el hombre era un gran atleta, ¿qué más daba que fuera gay? Pobre Ron homófobo, no podía evitar quererle.

—Difícilmente puedes saber nada sobre la vida personal de cualquiera de esos tipos. Te gustan porque son buenos volando, pero eso no significa que te tenga que gustar toda su vida, ¿no? No dejes que eso te fastidie o tus hermanos van a encontrar otro motivo para burlarse de ti—.

Las palabras fueron poco consuelo para Ron, pero parecieron bastar de momento. Harry simplemente se sentía aliviado de que todo el asunto no hubiera estado relacionado con él, personalmente. De verdad deseaba que su amigo estuviera bien con sus elecciones. Era bastante difícil para el pelirrojo aceptar que él se había enamorado de Snape.

Cuando estaban llegando a Las Tres Escobas, Harry y Ron sujetaron la túnica de Ginny casi simultáneamente. '¿Qué?, protestó ella cuando los otros dos le impidieron entrar al bar. Los ahora entrenados hombres habían reconocido a Crabbe y a Goyle, que caminaban en su dirección.

—Hay mucha distancia entre ellos, ¿no crees? —preguntó Ron, notando la inusual cantidad de espacio que les separaba.

Ron y Hermione se habían visto así la primera vez que habían ido a Hogsmeade con Harry llevando su capa de invisibilidad. Después de eso, ellos se habían adelantado mientras el chico de ojos verdes caminaba unos pasos atrás.

—¿Malfoy? —musitó Harry. Pensaba que, si alguien invisible estaba caminando entre ellos, ése tenía que ser Draco Malfoy—. Sé que al menos uno de ellos tiene La Marca. No tiene sentido buscar problemas. Podemos volar hasta mi casa y que Ginny se vaya de allí por la red flu —propuso Harry, poniéndose en camino.

Sabía que Malfoy no había tomado La Marca, pero eso no significaba que no apoyara al Señor Oscuro. Apenas habían andado unos pasos cuando su cabeza empezó a doler. Su primer instinto fue pensar en Voldemort, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era su cicatriz sino sólo dolor de cabeza.

 _"Oh, mierda"_ , pensó de repente.

>> Me duele la cabeza —dijo en voz alta, recordando lo que Severus le había dicho acerca de que 'no sería difícil provocarle un dolor de cabeza'. Si tomaba la medicina que había comprador en el boticario Mortífago, ellos y Severus serían alertados, y la poción le daría algo de energía además de librarle del dolor de cabeza.

 _"Demonios, Malfoy hizo un buen trabajo"_ , pensó, pues la cabeza le seguía punzando severamente.

>> ¡Ron, lleva a Ginny a Hogwarts! ¡Ahora! —.

Tanto Ron como él se podían Aparecer con facilidad lejos de allí, pero no podían dejar sola a Ginny. El pelirrojo dio un tirón al brazo de su hermana, empujándola hacia su escoba, y ambos partieron. Harry retiró la tapa del vial y se tomó la poción de un trago. Sintió sus efectos inmediatamente, mientras la punzada de su cabeza remitía. También sintió más energía, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de si era por la poción o por la adrenalina en su sistema. Con la mejor escoba de carreras que el dinero de Sirius podía comprar, salió a todo tren, alcanzando rápidamente a los dos pelirrojos.

Sin embargo, no les igualó por mucho tiempo; su escoba empezó a ralentizarse mientras podía escuchar los hechizos que eran lanzados en su dirección. Maniobró para esquivar uno de los maleficios enviados contra él. Cuatro figuras vestidas de negro volaban en carrera tras sus pasos.

En un intento por desviar la atención de Ron y Ginny, voló en dirección opuesta. Circundó las torrecillas del castillo, eludiendo las maldiciones, y lanzando diversos hechizos contra los Mortífagos que iban a su zaga.

* * *

Severus se había deshecho de sus ropas de cuero para reemplazarlas por la túnica que había vestido antes. Se había reunido en el pasillo con Madame Pomfrey, quien le había hecho unas cuantas preguntas. Se estaba dirigiendo a su laboratorio, para preparar unas pociones que le había pedido la medibruja, cuando fue alertado de que Harry, o alguien, había abierto el vial. Corrió hacia las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se debatía entre detenerse a informar a Albus, perdiendo un tiempo precioso, o ir directamente con Harry. Su decisión fue hecha cuando las alarmas del castillo comenzaron a atronar, anunciando que se estaba ejecutando magia oscura en los terrenos. Se alegró, sabiendo que eso significaba que Harry estaba cerca y no tendría que ir a buscarle. El joven podría haber estado en cualquier lugar al abrir el vial. Sí, de una extraña manera, era bueno escuchar las alarmas. Mientras corría hacia las enormes puertas de roble de la entrada principal del castillo, se encontró con Albus y Minerva, y no muy lejos de ellos, Filius.

Alto en el aire, Harry había estado esquivando los maleficios con bastante eficacia, pero se estaba cansando con rapidez. Usaba bien sus escudos y lograba lanzar una buena cantidad de hechizos a sus atacantes. En su último vistazo hacia atrás notó que sólo quedaban tres Mortífagos persiguiéndole. Pensó que podía haberse deshecho de uno de los magos oscuros, pero pronto fue enfrentado a su realidad cuando le llegó una maldición desde el terreno. Aparentemente, el hombre había caído de la escoba, pero no significaba que estuviera incapacitado.

Dio una vuelta en derredor, evitando los hechizos que venían de tierra; se encontró casi frente a frente con un rostro enmascarado, y aturdió al sorprendido Mortífago. Se retiró con rapidez, intentando desprenderse de los otros dos. No tuvo que voltear hacia atrás para saber que el hombre aturdido estaba cayendo hacia su muerte, puesto que estaban volando muy alto. Desde su altura, no pudo ver a los profesores corriendo por los terrenos hasta que empezaron a lanzar hechizos hacia los magos oscuros que le estaban atacando. El hombre que le agredía desde tierra estaba fuera de combate, o había sido dominado por los profesores, pues no había continuado maldiciéndole.

Mientras volaba por su vida, Harry trató de bajar más, para dar a Severus y a los demás una mejor posibilidad de disparo. Había sido impactado por varios hechizos dolorosos, pero volaba como si no le hubieran tocado. Continuó ignorando todo dolor, y voló por todo lo que era valioso para él. Brevemente, esperó que Sev estuviera viendo cuán bien lo estaba haciendo; pero entonces, su escoba se sacudió con fuerza. Estaba más alto de lo que había pensado, y estaba siendo fuertemente atacado por los dos Mortífagos restantes. Cuando estos se dieron cuenta que no lograban abatirlo con magia, decidieron intentar golpear su escoba a esa inmensa altura.

Harry se sostenía con su vida, pero podía sentir que las sacudidas de su escoba empeoraban, y pensó que sería derribado en cualquier momento. Lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones por encima del hombro y empezó a buscar un lugar para aterrizar. La Torre de Astronomía se encontraba demasiado lejos; tendría que encontrar otro buen lugar. Siendo mejor estratega que los dos Mortífagos, logró bajar un poco, permitiéndole a Albus y los demás una mejor oportunidad de tiro. Esto ayudó un poco, pero fue rápidamente atacado por un maleficio que no pudo esquivar con éxito. Su escoba quedó fuera de control, y en lugar de lanzarle fuera, subió disparada en el cielo, por encima de las altas torres. Intentó sostenerse y esquivar los hechizos, pero no pudo. Entonces, la escoba corcoveó, tirándole, y él comenzó a caer. A pesar de su predicamento, no perdió la oportunidad de maldecir al bastardo que se estaba riendo mientras la escoba volaba sin él, enviándole al suelo en picada. Con su propia vida en peligro, Harry no podía gastar ni un segundo pensamiento en el hombre que ahora estaba cayendo igual que él.

Abruptamente, golpeó contra una alta sección de la azotea. Giró sobre sí mismo en un intento por encontrar algo, cualquier cosa a la que aferrarse en su caída. Era un milagro que no hubiera perdido la varita. En un instante, la estaba sujetando con los dientes; ahora, con ambas manos libres, las estiró, en un intento desesperado por encontrar en el tejado algo a lo que aferrarse. Sus manos arañaron la rugosa superficie sin encontrar nada. Seguía cayendo muy rápido, aunque él sentía que se movía a cámara lenta.

Abajo, Severus sentía el corazón en la garganta. Apenas podía ver a Harry en lo alto. Cuando el joven maldijo a uno de los Mortífagos, en su descenso luego de haber sido lanzado de la escoba, el Maestro se mostró muy impresionado. Harry no iba a caer sin luchar. No quiso pensar en el hecho de que le había tomado unos segundos asegurarse de quién estaba cayendo; estaba agradecido por las máscaras, que le facilitaba el identificar quién era quién. Filius había ralentizado la caída del Mortífago, permitiéndole a Minerva lanzarle un  _Desmaius_ ; luego le interrogarían, antes de entregarle a las autoridades. Albus consiguió mantener controlado al Mortífago restante, pero el malvado mago era lo bastante inteligente como para mantener su distancia sin alejarse demasiado. Esperaba a que Harry cayera, para poder dar al Señor Oscuro la confirmación de la muerte de Potter, o lanzarle un último disparo al Niño Que Vivió. Sabía que los profesores ralentizarían su caída, en un intento por salvarle.

—Si Harry cae, nosotros tres debemos ser capaces de bajar su velocidad lo suficiente como para evitar que se golpee demasiado fuerte —gritó McGonagall.

—¡No! —espetó Severus—. Si se hace sin haber eliminado al otro Mortífago primero, podrá dispararle con facilidad—.

Ahora, Severus estaba congelado en su lugar mientras veía caer a Harry por una zona muy escarpada de la azotea, con sólo un giro de túnica negra. Cuando sus piernas pasaron el borde, pensó que el chico caería, pero le impactó ver sus piernas girando en el aire, mientras él se sostenía del alféizar. Había un ribeteado de pinchos de metal alrededor del tejado, para evitar que grandes cantidades de nieve y hielo se deslizaran hacia abajo en invierno. Era una pequeña pieza de arquitectura que Harry nunca había tomado en cuenta, pero que ahora agradecía.

Severus buscó una idea en las hendiduras de su cerebro, algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su pareja. A pesar de sus protestas, Minerva y los demás se estaban preparando para ralentizar al chico, pues era lo único que podría garantizarle la supervivencia de una caída desde esa altura. En un momento de inspiración, se giró hacia Albus y los otros dos profesores y les lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Fue apenas una versión débil del  _Petríficus_. Sabía que Albus se desharía rápidamente del hechizo, pero ese tiempo le daría una oportunidad.

Al ver que Severus había neutralizado a los otros defensores de La Luz, el Mortífago que quedaba voló más cerca.

—Vas a joder tu posición aquí —susurró el hombre ásperamente, aunque aliviado de tener una buena oportunidad con Potter, y un excelente reporte que dar al regresar con su Maestro.

Harry todavía colgaba del borde del tejado, por encima de ellos; sus manos estaban sangrando, lo que dificultaba su agarre. Ahora veía el propósito de las horribles flexiones que Sev y Kieran le obligaban a hacer en su entrenamiento seminal. La figura de negro estaba a su espalda, y estaba mandando maldiciones en su dirección. Él trataba de sostenerse, desesperadamente. Extrañamente, en lugar de pensar que moriría si se soltaba, lo que pensaba era que Severus estaría muy decepcionado de él. Luego de otra maldición bien apuntada, vio que el borde del tejado se alejaba al tiempo que él se soltaba y comenzaba a caer.

Severus mantenía su varita con firmeza, apuntando a Harry, mientras observaba que caía como plomo. No se distrajo ni un momento cuando Albus abatió al Mortífago que aún quedaba en el cielo.

—¡Severus! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el director con firmeza—. Podemos ralentizarle—.

—No sería suficiente —replicó, apenas lo bastante alto como para que el anciano le escuchara—. No desde esa altura —guió su varita hacia Harry, contando mentalmente. Albus observó sus labios moverse, haciendo cálculos—. ¡ _Expelliarmus_! —gritó Severus con cuidadosa sincronización y todo su poder. Cuando el hechizo golpeó a Harry, fue lanzado unos diez pies en el aire, logrando que entrara a través de la ventana de un aula de clase.

Filius y Minerva, ahora libres del hechizo lanzado por Severus previamente, comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo para ayudar al muchacho. Albus se giró hacia el maestro de Pociones.

—Hablaremos de esto en mi oficina. No es la forma de manejar esta clase de situaciones—.

—Está vivo —contestó el otro, rotundo.

—¡Ése difícilmente es el punto! —gruñó Albus, muy enfadado, pero Severus sabía lo que hacía. El Mortífago que había sacado a Harry de su escoba no estaba fuera de combate. Severus le había salvado al evitar que impactara contra el suelo con demasiada velocidad, y le había dejado en unos arbustos próximos, completamente atado. Si las cosas salían bien, él reportaría a Voldemort lo que había sucedido, si no, el mago oscuro sería convenientemente encontrado y llevado con el resto de los Mortífagos capturados. Ahora, esperaba haber hecho lo suficiente como para mantener las apariencias. Sólo el tiempo y la próxima reunión lo diría. Ahora, penas podía aguardar para ver cuán herido estaba Harry.

Albus sabía del Mortífago que estaba en los arbustos. Esperaba que la posición de Severus como espía no resultara comprometida. Tomaron al otro mago, al que habían aturdido, le lanzaron un enérvate y le interrogaron profundamente antes de mandarle un  _obliviate_  y enviarle al Ministerio. Cuando finalmente Severus pudo ir a ver a Harry, no estaba seguro de dónde revisar primero. Probablemente estaría en la enfermería, pero si estaba demasiado herido, era posible que todavía se encontraran en el aula, estabilizándole antes de moverle. Al ver que el salón de clases estaba mucho más cerca, decidió ir allí primero. En principio, las luces y la gran agitación le indicaron que su pareja se encontraba allí, pero se equivocó. Al abrir la puerta, se topó con un grupo de elfos domésticos que limpiaban una gran cantidad de vidrios rotos mezclados con sangre. Gran cantidad de sangre.

—Oh, Harry —pensó cuando vio el desastre. Ante la reacción de los elfos, se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—El señor Harry Potter está en la enfermería, señor —musitó una tímida criatura.

Bajando la vista, vio las pestañas de unos grandes ojos que le observaban, y le resultó parecida a la elfa que había visto antes.

—¿Effie? —preguntó, impresionando no sólo a sí mismo sino al pequeño ser. Los ojos de ella se abrieron al máximo y sonrió.

—Sí, señor, soy Effie. Dobby nos dijo que el señor Harry Potter iba a estar bien, si es lo que usted desea saber —informó, con una inclinación.

Severus no perdió tiempo y corrió a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey había detenido el sangrado y estaba revisando su expediente médico antes de seguir con el proceso de curación. Harry estaba acostado en una cama; el único sonido que emitía era su respiración regular, y Severus pensó que debía estar drogado o inconsciente. Poppy regresó con una lista de nombres, luego de haber revisado en el registro de Harry para ver con quienes compartía su tipo de sangre. Entregó la lista a la profesora McGonagall para que hiciera los contactos.

—¿Por qué no Ron? —preguntó Harry débilmente—. ¿Qué le pasó a Ron? —ahora, su voz sonaba desesperada.

Todo lo que era capaz de pensar era que, si Ron no podía darle su sangre, debía ser porque estaba muy herido, o peor. Severus se asombró al escuchar a Harry hablar con tanta claridad. Había estado dando vueltas por la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que el joven estaba tan coherente, aunque no le sorprendió. Kieran le había enseñado qué hacer cuando fuera herido gravemente y estuviera en un lugar donde pudiera esperar ayuda. Harry se encontraba en un estado casi meditativo, manteniendo la respiración controlada. Requería una gran confianza de su parte, estando seguro de que a su alrededor iban a cuidar de él. Ésa era una tarea casi imposible para alguien como Severus, quien era incapaz de asumir que hubiera alguien dispuesto y que realmente deseara cuidar de él. Por esa razón, había asumido que Harry no se encontraba tan consciente como estaba en realidad.

—El señor Weasley fue la primera persona a la que contactamos, Harry, pero no estaba en su casa cuando llamamos —explicó Minerva, con tono tranquilizador.

La protesta de Harry fue interrumpida por un siseo de Severus. Voldemort estaba llamando.

Acababa de salir por las puertas principales, apresurándose para llegar al punto de Aparición, cuando vio una enorme figura que se dirigía hacia el castillo. Hagrid transportaba un pequeño bulto; un bulto con cabello rojo.

—Ay, Profesor, estaba regresando del bar cuando vi al palomino actuar de forma extraña. Parece que la señorita Weasley estaba desmayada en la parte de atrás del establo. Respira, pero no puedo despertarla—.

Severus dijo que fuera al interior del castillo y se apresuró a responder al llamado.

 


	44. Efectivo Subterfugio Al Estilo Mortífago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus entró en la habitación donde sabía que se encontraba el Señor Oscuro. Tenía que aclarar su mente, pues había estado pensando demasiado en Harry y sus amigos. En su tránsito hacia los límites de Hogwarts, desde los que podía aparecerse, había estado atento por si veía a Ron en algún punto dentro de los terrenos de la escuela. No había visto señales de él, pero cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera ocultado más lejos de lo que había hecho su hermana. Sabía que los demás se darían cuenta que el pelirrojo también estaba perdido, y registrarían los terrenos buscándole en cuanto Hagrid llegara con su hermana menor.

Se inclinó ante la criatura de ojos rojos sentada en el centro de la habitación. La reunión era pequeña, apenas un selecto grupo de asistentes. Ninguno portaba mascara.

—A tu servicio, mi Señor —dijo Severus, obediente.

—Severus —expresó Voldemort, pero no continuo.

Se levantó de su silla, caminando alrededor de su maestro de Pociones. El hombre continúo postrado, con la nariz en el piso, esperando lo que vendría, pues era difícil juzgar el humor del hombre con cara de serpiente cuando permanecía en silencio. Se preparó, por si acaso la siguiente palabra que escuchara fuera ' _crucio_ '. Con su visión periférica, podía ver al Mortífago que había dejado en los arbustos, lo que aseguraba que Voldemort estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en los terrenos de Hogwarts aquella tarde. El hombre no se veía demasiado bien; obviamente, había sido castigado por fallar en la captura, o asesinato, de Potter. Severus sólo podía esperar que su versión de la historia fuera a su favor. En el mejor de los casos, había sido un patético intento de apoderarse de 'el salvador', y el Slytherin ni siquiera había sido informado de lo que iba a suceder. Él no podía ser culpado realmente por el fallo, pero cuando Voldemort estaba de malas, no le importaba nada más. Pronto, fue sacado de sus reflexiones por la voz del malvado, que empezó a hablar nuevamente.

>> Ocasionalmente, alguien viene con un plan para capturar a Potter. No siempre son los mejores planes, pero invariablemente escucharé si alguno de mis seguidores hace un esfuerzo adicional por nuestra causa. Después de todo, tengo una mente abierta. De hecho, tengo varios pequeños planes que pueden ser viables. Nunca se sabe cuándo alguno de ellos cristalizará —hizo una pausa y ordenó a Severus que se levantara. Éste podía ver que su aprendiz de Pociones estaba presente, lo que habitualmente no era algo bueno. De verdad, odiaba a ese mago, quién una vez había sido uno de sus mejores estudiantes. Tanto potencial desperdiciado en esto.

>> Esta tarde, me sentí muy sorprendido y complacido al ver que uno de los planes funcionaba mejor de lo que había esperado —sacó un pequeño saco del bolsillo de su túnica; unas pequeñas taleguillas de dinero. Entregó una a Malfoy—. Lucius, expresarás mi gratitud a tu hijo, por su ayuda el día de hoy —declaró.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza, agradecido de no tener que continuar pagando por la decisión de su hijo, de ayudar al Señor Oscuro desde una posición exterior. Habían sido cuatro semanas muy largas, soportando la maldición Cruciatus al menos cinco veces por semana, pagando ante su Señor la deuda por la decisión de su hijo; así que se apresuró a encontrar la manera de que su hijo pudiera ser voluntario, en un intento por aplacar al Señor Oscuro.

Pasando la segunda bolsita de galeones al aprendiz de Pociones, Voldemort continuó:

>> Debo admitir que no esperaba que esto funcionara tan bien como lo hizo. Potter podía haberle dado la poción contra el dolor de cabeza a otra persona, o haberla tomado en la seguridad de las protecciones que rodean su casa —mientras Voldemort le premiaba, el joven le sonrió a Severus con suficiencia. Había preparado una poción que funcionaba perfectamente, complaciendo a su Maestro, y había sido premiado con oro. Severus permaneció impasible; el joven tonto no tenía idea. Era práctica común que el Señor Oscuro premiara a sus nuevos seguidores, pues eran individuos muy motivados que atraerían nuevos reclutas, con promesas de poder y riqueza, llevando oro en sus pequeñas manos calientes para probarlo. El chico nunca vería otro knut de su maestro. Severus sabía que la poción no era tan difícil, y el plan no hubiera funcionado si él no hubiera instruido a Harry para que mantuviera la poción todo el tiempo con él.

>> Lo que me decepcionó fue que... —continuó Voldemort—... ¡el segmento menos plausible de este plan no fue la parte que falló! ¿Cómo es posible que cinco Mortífagos se manejaran tan penosamente contra un adolescente? —.

Severus consideró eso por un momento. ¿Había dicho cinco? Él solo había contado cuatro. ¿Dónde estaba el otro, y por qué no le había visto durante el ataque?

Los seguidores que le rodeaban permanecieron callados durante la diatriba de Voldemort, aunque muchos estaban pensando que el adolescente en cuestión había superado a su Señor en más de una ocasión; no estaban demasiado asombrados por el resultado de esa tarde. La mayoría siguieron callados. Un mago ignorante sintió la necesidad de hablar; el muy tonto.

—Pero, mi Señor, Dumbledore... —

Era el mago que había escapado de Hogwarts esa tarde. Fue rápidamente silenciado.

— _¡Crucio!_ —Voldemort mantuvo el maleficio mientras seguía hablando—. Dumbledore puso fuera de combate a uno de los cuatro. Eso deja a las otras tres pobres excusas de magos, siendo superados por Potter. Hmm... —reflexionó—. Potter mató hoy; ya no estamos hablando de un niño—.

Eso era quedarse absolutamente corto, si le preguntaban a Severus. Se estaba preguntando cuándo la conversación giraría en su dirección. Voldemort se dio cuenta que todavía estaba lanzando la imperdonable cuando los gritos se detuvieron y el pobre mago comenzó a balbucear. Era discutible si el hombre conservaría su plena función mental a este punto.

>> Severusss —siseó, más sibilante de lo necesario—. ¿Por qué ataste a este patético tonto, dejándole incapaz de ayudar en la lucha contra Potter? —.

—Mi Señor, él fue lanzado de su escoba y no podía Aparecerse debido a las protecciones de Hogwarts. Potter volaba demasiado alto para ser alcanzado desde el suelo. Sólo los que todavía tenían sus escobas eran capaces de mantener su distancia de Dumbledore, mientras pudieran. Pensé que era la forma de salvar al menos a uno de nosotros sin levantar sospechas. No lancé ningún hechizo a los demás, mi Señor —musitó, la cabeza baja en señal de reverencia. De una forma bastante extraña, esto era verdad, pero no con las intenciones que se esperaban de parte de Severus, el Mortífago. Todavía no estaba seguro de si sería castigado o no.

—¿Es cierto que desarmaste a Potter mientras caía de gran altura? ¿Por qué no permitiste que cayera? —.

—Los demás nunca hubieran permitido que cayeran lo bastante rápido como para que resultara gravemente dañado. Pero esto... le dolerá un buen tiempo, y yo me excusé diciendo que estaba salvándole. Cuando les dejé, la enfermera estaba buscando sangre para hacerle una transfusión. Te lo aseguro, Potter sufrirá excesivamente esta noche—.

— _¡Crucio!_  ¡Yo sufro esta noche! ¡Sufro de decepción por sus fallas! —gritó Voldemort—. Esto, mi querido Severus, es por arriesgar tu posición en Hogwarts. Sabes que te necesito cerca de Dumbledore, y actuaste de manera imprudente, arriesgándote a exponerte ante el viejo tonto —levantó la maldición, para alivio de Severus—. Arrodíllate ante mí, Severus —musitó dulcemente, como si hablara a un amante—. No estoy completamente insatisfecho de tus acciones. Aseguraste la vida de uno de mis seguidores; estoy seguro de que, si todavía vive mañana, también apreciará tus esfuerzos—.

Ante el rápido cambio de humor, el maestro de Pociones se preguntó si el malvado bastardo sería lo bastante racional. No; el hombre estaba completamente loco.

>> Dado que infligiste cierta cantidad de daño a Potter, y conseguiste enviar a éste de vuelta a mi servicio —pateó al Mortífago que aún yacía a sus pies —, manteniéndole lejos de las manos de Dumbledore, tengo un premio para ti —comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta ubicada a un lado—. No has tenido oportunidad de jugar desde hace algún tiempo, Severusss —siseó con un brillo en los ojos—. Me di cuenta de que tienes ciertas incapacidades. Al principio pensé que quizás fueran tus preferencias sexuales las que te mantenían lejos de la diversión, pero no te preocupes. Tú aprendiz me ha asegurado que esto resolverá el problema —le tendió un vial, que Severus tomó en su mano. De algún modo, logró mostrarse agradecido. De pronto, se dio cuenta que, en medio de todo el problema, no había tomado la poción para evitar una erección.

Severus había tenido un mal presentimiento en cuanto escuchó la palabra 'premio'. Sintió instintos homicidas cuando el Señor Oscuro mencionó sus preferencias sexuales, y a su aprendiz de Pociones le cayó la mandíbula. No todos los días uno descubre que su profesor es gay, ni tiene la oportunidad de ayudar a resolver el problema de impotencia de dicho profesor, preparando una poción que incentive su erección, con un resultado doloroso si la persona que ingiere dicha poción no eyacula en un periodo de tiempo específico.

La pregunta acerca de qué estaba haciendo el quinto Mortífago estaba siendo respondida ahora, mientras el miedo que había estado latiendo en el fondo de la mente de Severus tomaba ahora la delantera. A través de la puerta abierta de la salita lateral, vio a un muy golpeado Ronald Weasley. Éste era su premio. Ron yacía en el piso, con la túnica sucia y rasgada. Tenía múltiples moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo, y una herida en alguna parte de su cabeza, que había hecho que su cabello estuviera cubierto de pegajosa sangre apelmazada. A todo ello se unían las incontables maldiciones que había soportado desde su llegada.

El mago que había estado de guardia en la puerta entró, lo que significaba que iba a ser testigo de la diversión. Con todo lo malo que resultaba tener un testigo tan cerca, era mucho mejor que si hubiera tenido que ejecutarlo en el salón principal, a la vista de todos. Aunque era un grupo pequeño, eso le hubiera dejado sin opciones. También sintió alivio al ver que el hombre que habían dejado de guardia era uno de los más odiosos y prejuiciosos magos que hubiera tenido la desdicha de conocer. Aunque, habitualmente desdeñaba estar en la misma vecindad que ese fanático, era mejor tener a este hombre por testigo —a quién le desagradaría el acto— que a alguien como Lucius, que querría la mejor de las vistas. Ahora, tenía un plan.

Agradeció a su maestro por el premio y se bebió la poción, antes de ponerse la máscara y entrar. Notó que la puerta permaneció apenas ligeramente abierta, dejando que desde fuera se pudiera ver muy poco de la habitación, pero lo bastante como para dejar salir el sonido. El guardia, tal como había esperado, estaba parado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados, y mirando casi a cualquier sitio 'excepto' directamente a Severus y su premio.

Su entrada había sido tranquila, y sus túnicas habían girado a su alrededor igual que el viento hace girar las hojas caídas. El hombre sabía cómo hacer una entrada.

—Snape —gruñó Ron, al darse cuenta de quién había entrado en la habitación. Los viejos sentimientos del pasado estaban fuertemente arraigados.

La primera reacción del pelirrojo había sido desconfiar. Para cuando recuperó su sensatez, pensó que quizás el hombre le auxiliaría, pero no iba a hacerlo en frente del Mortífago que había ayudado a convertirle en pulpa, y quién en ese momento estaba estudiando el piso. Severus no dijo una palabra. Sostuvo su varita cerca del rostro de Ron, y luego la elevó, apuntando hacia arriba antes de lanzar un hechizo que ató sus manos y las elevó por encima de su cabeza.

>> ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó el pelirrojo, deseando que el pánico en su voz no delatara sus emociones como lo hacía.

Con un hechizo casi silencioso, los pantalones de Ron llegaron a las manos de Snape.

>> ¡Que mierda! —gritó el muchacho. Severus lanzó los bóxers blancos al piso, asegurándose de que cayeran a la vista del 'testigo'. El mago miraba ahora al piso, con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la vista alejada de la desagradable ejecución de los otros dos hombres.

Ron estaba respirando pesadamente y hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma. Lentamente, tomó consciencia de que Snape todavía no le había puesto una mano encima, pero estaba en mala condición luego de su tortura previa, y perdería su serenidad rápidamente si la situación empeoraba. Severus sabía que Ron se pondría histérico, y contaba con eso. Murmuró un nuevo hechizo, aterrando al pelirrojo cuando sintió que sus rodillas eran separadas y empujadas contra su pecho, exponiéndole.

>> ¡No, no lo hagas! —chilló Ron, el pánico retratado en su rostro—. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, bastardo! —.

Severus se colocó de forma tal que su túnica bloqueaba la mayor parte de la visión, si alguien quisiera observar. Había contado con que Ron voceara su disgusto, y el chico lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Rezaba a cualquier deidad que le estuviera escuchando para que Ron no mencionara a Harry en modo alguno mientras durara esto. Era crítico que nadie oyera nada sobre su relación. La poción estaba funcionando, y él estaba sumamente dolorido. Como las cosas se habían calmado, el observador se atrevió a levantar la vista. Severus estaba abriendo su túnica y desabrochando su pantalón, por lo que el otro apartó rápidamente los ojos.

El aflojar los pantalones había aliviado ligeramente el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero Severus sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Apuntó su varita entre las piernas de Ron, y lanzó un hechizo con voz apenas perceptible. El pelirrojo gritó al tiempo que el hechizo surtía efecto. Empezó como una picazón, que luego se fue intensificando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Qué clase de enfermo... ¡OW! ¡—Ron gritaba mientras sus hemorroides se formaban y se inflamaban hasta tres veces su tamaño normal—. ¡Detente! ¡Jodido enfermo! ¡Demonios, aléjate de mí! —continúo gritando y chillando hasta quedarse sin palabras, quedándose con apenas unos gemidos de protesta. Severus redobló el hechizo, intensificando el dolor. Mientras más se quejaba Ron, menos miraba el guardia. El pelirrojo se veía como una completa víctima. Ahora, la sangre de sus hemorroides fluía entre sus piernas.

Cuando el dolor del pene de Severus fue demasiado para él, supo que tendría que liberarse pronto. Se inclinó muy cerca de Ron, lo suficiente como para susurrar a su oído.

—Perdone por esto —pidió, y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, dejándole inconsciente.

El otro hombre, que seguía mirando el piso, levantó brevemente el rostro cuando escuchó el sonido del puño impactando sonoramente. Vio la cabeza de Ron, ahora colgando, y a Severus, que supuestamente embestía contra él. Retiró nuevamente la vista, tan rápido como le fue humanamente posible.

Severus se aseguró de que la túnica continuara bloqueando la vista mientras embestía contra su propia mano, cerrada alrededor de su pene, tratando de liberarse lo antes posible. El dolor comenzó a remitir, al tiempo que se sentía cerca de su terminación. Gruñó mientras se corría, mezclando su semen con la sangre que brotada del pelirrojo. Definitivamente, deseaba estrangular al aprendiz que le había 'ayudado' con su 'problema'.

Notó que Ron comenzaba a despertar, así que una vez más se inclinó sobre él para susurrar a su oído:

>> Voy a encontrar la forma de sacarle de aquí. Sólo trate de resistir —dijo, esperando sonar alentador. No estaba seguro de cómo demonios iba a hacer eso sin dañar su tapadera. Continuó sus movimientos de embestida, por si el guardia andaba cerca.

—Tengo un traslador —susurró Ron.

Severus sabía que en ese momento debía verse francamente asombrado. Ron casi lució complacido con esa reacción, pero era difícil decirlo; podía ser sólo una mueca, pues todavía tenía mucho dolor—. Tienen a Harry aquí, en algún sitio, y no me voy a ir a menos que le lleve conmigo —continuó el pelirrojo, indignado.

Estaba decidido a no dejar a Harry, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo podría pasar a todos los magos oscuros que estaban en su camino, por no mencionar sus fuertes heridas. Severus se sobresaltó por un momento, pensando lo peor, pero reaccionó; él sabía que Harry estaba seguro. Ron estaba engañado al creer que su amigo seguía allí, aunque Severus no estaba seguro del porqué lo creía. Tal vez había sido algo que le habían dicho para agregar angustia mental a su tortura física. Sacudió la cabeza y gruñó varias veces —consciente de que había estado demasiado tranquilo— antes de volver a susurrar al oído del joven.

—Él está en Hogwarts, se lo prometo—.

Ron se relajó con alivio. Asintió, antes de mirarle con repentino desagrado, al darse cuenta de que su antiguo profesor de Pociones estaba sobre él, embistiendo en su dirección. Esa visión, y el dolor que sentía, fueron demasiado para él y se engrifó. Había comprendido la maniobra previa del profesor, pero estaba demasiado aturdido por la paliza como para soportarlo. Ahora que empezaba a sentirse más alerta, no resistía la vista de Snape embistiendo encima de él.

—¡Maldición, aléjese de mí! —gritó su protesta, aunque sonó muy débil.

—Con placer —replicó, con un tono profundo y sedoso, mientras se levantaba y abotonaba sus pantalones.

Había estado esperando que el habitual dramatismo de Ron hiciera su trabajo, pero nunca soñó que el chico tuviera un traslador. El joven Weasley había soportado golpes, maldiciones, y dolor; incluso una fingida violación, todo por tener la oportunidad de encontrar a su amigo y rescatarle. El Slytherin estaba muy impresionado, pero no lo admitiría ante el muchacho. Mientras se dirigía de regreso a la cámara principal, la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro fue rápidamente enmascarada por su impasibilidad habitual, aunque en realidad no había tratado de ocultarla, consciente de que tenía un papel que jugar. Escuchó cuando el guardia retiró el hechizo de atadura del prisionero antes de disponerse a salir detrás de Severus.

Lucius, quien estaba parado muy cerca, lanzó una mirada a la pequeña habitación mientras Severus salía. Le hubiera gustado tener el honor de tomar al mocoso; perder la oportunidad de quebrar a un Weasley le había decepcionado profundamente.

El Señor Oscuro podía haberlo llamado premio, pero Severus sabía que estaba siendo probado. Estaba forzando a su suerte al fingir la violación, en un esfuerzo por ahorrar al amigo de su pareja la indignidad de tal tortura. Mientras una parte de su mente le estaba recriminando ser tan blando, la otra se daba cuenta que el pelirrojo se hubiera ido con el traslador si él hubiera intentado violarle, y hubiera sido el que cargara con el mochuelo de que el rehén se hubiera escapado de sus manos. Ansiaba averiguar cuándo, y cómo, regresaría el chico a casa. Ron había resultado una sorpresa, y aunque detestaba admitirlo, sabía que tendría que declararlo en voz alta, eventualmente; al menos, ante Harry. Realmente, odiaba dar un elogio.

* * *

Harry seguía en la enfermería, frío e inmóvil. Ahora, su estado casi inconsciente se debía más al agotamiento que a las heridas. Antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad, pensó que, para el futuro, sería preferible no enfrentar a los Mortífagos después de una follada realmente fuerte y unas cuantas horas de vuelo.

Su cuerpo había sido colocado en una especie de inactividad, para prevenir que su salud se deteriorara mientras Madame Pomfrey continuaba buscando un donante. Su tipo de sangre no era demasiado rara, pero debían asegurarse de que el donante fuera digno de confianza, ya que necesitaban que estuviera muy cerca de un Harry que se encontraba en un estado muy vulnerable.

Mientras Poppy aguardaba a que Albus regresara con el donante, atendió a Ginny Weasley, quién había sido traída por Hagrid minutos antes. Relativamente, tenía pocas heridas, pero estaba en shock y necesitaba que se le mantuviera caliente y se le diera una buena dosis de Poción para Dormir sin Sueños. Ella no había dicho ni una palabra, pero ahora todos estaban conscientes de que Ron había sido secuestrado. Harry había tenido un ataque, mostrando muy claramente su preocupación, luego de que Severus fuera convocado. Albus había posado una cálida mano en su frente, hablando con suavidad, serenándole. Ni siquiera Poppy estaba muy segura de lo que había hecho el anciano, pero Harry se tranquilizó de inmediato y ya no pareció disgustado por lo de su amigo, sumergiéndose en una especie de sopor. Poco después, con Ginny estable y varios profesores registrando el terreno en busca de Ron, la enfermera comenzó su cuidadosa exploración del golpeado y herido joven.

Comenzó cuidadosamente. Sabía que Harry tenía más cortes en su cuerpo, pero también estaba atenta al reloj, consciente de que era mejor terminan su examen en paz, antes que llegaran los Aurores y otros miembros del Ministerio. Molly también estaba siendo alertada, y a Poppy le hubiera gustado poder mantenerla lejos por un rato.

Ella usó magia, agregando delicadeza a sus manos para retirar las tiras de tela de la túnica de quidditch que Harry estaba vistiendo. El hechizo utilizado para que dejara de sangrar había funcionado mayormente, pero el retirar los pedazos de ropa que quedaban había hecho que varias heridas sangraran nuevamente. Con toda su ropa retirada y descartada en un montón sanguinolento, Harry tembló de frío. Todavía era un cálido día de verano, pero con la fuerte pérdida de sangre, sintió frío a pesar del hechizo de calor que le había lanzado la medibruja.

Con un paño húmedo y cálido, la mujer le limpió cuidadosamente los restos de sangre, y retiró todo resto de vidrios. Un hechizo posterior, confirmaría que no había quedado vidrio alguno. Luego de terminar con las extremidades superiores, comenzó con el torso. Ocasionalmente, un parche de sangre seca jalaba de la piel, haciendo que Harry gimiera entre sueños. Poppy frunció el ceño al encontrar un problema. En ese momento, Albus entraba en la habitación, acompañado de un mago al que pidió que se sentara en la oficina de la enfermería por un momento. El hombre hizo una mueca ante la vista del desastre que era Harry Potter, tendido en la cama y lleno de cortes.

—¿Qué sucede, Poppy? —interrogó Albus, al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la bruja. El ceño de ella aumentó, mientras miraba a Harry atentamente, volviendo a secar sus heridas.

—Pensé que esto era sangre, pero no puedo quitarlo —se quejó con frustración.

Albus se acercó, examinando el área, suspirando ante la vista del hombre. Harry ya era un hombre, pero Albus, siendo su guardián, todavía le veía como un niño, tal como hacía con Severus. Le curarían, y en vista del poco tiempo transcurrido, se asegurarían de que no quedara ni una pequeña cicatriz del episodio, pero aún así odiaba ver a Harry en ese estado. Se acercó aún más para ver lo que preocupaba a la mujer. Apuntó su varita, usando un hechizo revelador. Curioso, repitió el hechizo, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

Tomó el paño caliente que le tendía Poppy, y continuó donde ella se había quedado. Sonrió cuando la medibruja suspiró audiblemente.

—Parece ser tinta roja —comentó Albus, tranquilamente, y si alguien le hubiera visto de cerca, hubiera notado que estaba sonriendo.

Poppy, por su parte, no imaginaba lo que podía haber sucedido, y se preguntaba si sería alguna especie de maldición de marca, pero Albus la tranquilizó, negándolo. Una vez que Harry estuvo limpió, ella le cubrió con una cálida manta, ocultando la gran F roja de su abdomen. Podía parecer inexperta, pero quizás hubiera un maleficio líquido, o en espray, que hiciera eso. Albus nunca había escuchado algo así, pero al utilizar un hechizo que mostrara cualquier hechizo mágico que quedara, no se sintió demasiado sorprendido al detectar la firma mágica de Severus Snape.

Poppy no sabía qué hombre había traído el director, pero estaba feliz de tener un donante que daría a Harry la sangre que tanto necesitaba. Había curado sus múltiples cortes, pero requería hacerle una transfusión antes de poder continuar. Nada que hiciera peligrar su vida, pero todavía le quedaban algunos esguinces, uno de los cuales, muy bien podía ser un hueso roto. No importaba, ella le curaría bastante rápido. Una vez le quitó la inmovilidad, Harry recuperó su coherencia, y miró atentamente al hombre que ocupaba una cama a su lado. No sabía por qué le parecía familiar, y estaba demasiado cansado para pensar mucho en ello.

—No puedo expresar todo lo que aprecio su ayuda de hoy —expresó Albus con sinceridad—. Harry, éste es el señor Finnigan. Señor Finnigan, Harry Potter —el más joven pensó que ahora todo tenía sentido. El hombre era el padre de Seamus; tenían cierto parecido—. Harry —siguió el anciano—. Cuando contactamos a tu antiguo compañero de dormitorio no estaba disponible, pero su padre fue lo suficientemente amable como para ofrecerse voluntario. Tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que su padre, y, por tanto, que tú—.

—Gracias —logró musitar débilmente el herido, con una cálida sonrisa.

Aunque las cortadas y grandes heridas estaban siendo sanadas, todavía estaba muy golpeado, y lucía apaleado. El señor Finnigan hizo amague de hablar, pero se interrumpió cuando Madame Pomfrey se acercó y comenzó a explicarle lo que iba a suceder durante la transfusión. El padre de Seamus era muggle. Llevaba veinte años casado con una bruja y estaba acostumbrado a la magia, pero todavía se fascinaba por lo estaba viendo, pues la medicina muggle era diferente en muchas maneras. La transfusión sanguínea, sin embargo, no era tan diferente del método muggle, con excepción de los hechizos que se utilizaron para prevenir la infección y purificar la sangre antes de que Harry la recibiera. Una vez que el proceso hubo comenzado, Poppy regresó a revisar a Ginny y hablar con Albus.

—Seamus habla muy bien de ti —dijo el señor Finnigan quedamente. Harry abrió los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta de haber cerrado. Sonrió, esperando que el hombre se sintiera cómodo diciendo lo que pensaba. Seamus era un buen amigo—. Eres su héroe —continuó el mayor—. No le gusta lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa de ti. Quiero decir... bien, cuando Seamus empezó la escuela, nos escribió contándonos sobre ti y cuánto le emocionaba el que fueran compañeros de dormitorio; pero, luego, no hablaba de las cosas que te hicieron famoso al principio, sino de tus acciones a través de tu vida, de las cosas que realmente cuentan. No necesito tener magia para saber cuán importante eres para el mundo mágico —hizo una pausa, mientras la confusión se mostraba en sus facciones—. Supongo que puedo ver por qué él experimentaría. Desearía haber reaccionado mejor cuando leí el artículo del periódico que reseñaba tu relación con mi hijo—.

Harry mantuvo su rostro impasible. Sev hubiera estado orgulloso de él, se dijo a sí mismo. Ni remotamente había pensado en el día que Seamus había acudido a su rescate, cuando él había sido expuesto. Aquí, el padre de su amigo estaba pensando que ellos habían sido pareja. Harry no había esperado nada de lo que el hombre acababa de decir. Los chicos —o hombres, de hecho— rara vez compartían sus sentimientos, pero era agradable escuchar sobre esos sentimientos. El señor Finnigan había leído acerca de Seamus en el periódico. Vaya manera de enterarse sobre la sexualidad de su hijo, y ni siquiera era cierto. Recordó el reportaje que había dicho que él estaba devastado por la ruptura. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Lamento que algo tan personal saliera en el periódico. Espero que no ocasionara problemas en casa —se disculpó Harry, sintiéndose terrible por lo que había provocado entre Seamus y sus padres.

El señor Finnigan le había estado mirando a los ojos, pero a la sazón, encontraba fascinante el tubo conectado a su brazo.

—Yo no lo había esperado. Estaba seguro de que el diario se refería a otra persona, y se lo dije a Seamus. Él se molestó por mi reacción, cuando le expresé cuán alegre me sentía que no fuera él. Estaba haciéndome el tonto a mí mismo. ¿Cuántos chicos de un dormitorio de cinco podían ser irlandeses? Me temo que no fui muy comprensivo. Fue una gran pelea —siguió contando con tristeza. Estaba avergonzado de haberse comportado tan mal ante la noticia de que su hijo era gay—. Seamus y yo no hemos estado en los mejores términos, y he querido disculparme con él por mi comportamiento. Supongo que ésa es la razón para venir hoy como voluntario, una especie de oferta de paz. Espero que no te ofendas—.

Harry quería decirle que su hijo no era gay, y probablemente se había desquiciado por la reacción de su padre, pero sabía que era mejor meterse en sus propios asuntos. El hombre estaba apenado y deseaba hacerlo bien. Cuando hicieran las paces y superaran sus agravios, Seamus tendría oportunidad de decirle a su padre que no era gay.

—Seamus y yo somos buenos amigos. Estoy seguro de que él cederá cuando vea que usted está haciendo un esfuerzo —le consoló.

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un grupo de magos entró, ocasionando un jaleo. Eran aurores. Al principio, Harry no estuvo seguro de qué estaba pasando, pero echó una mirada entre el caos y reconoció a su mejor amigo. Sintió que algo en su interior se apretaba al verle en tan mal estado. Estaba sangrando, y su maltrato no se veía muy diferente al de él; de hecho, seguramente estaba peor. Además, de él salpicaba un líquido plateado, que parecía ser el motive de discusión de los aurores. Para aumentar la excitación, los señores Weasley irrumpieron en el recinto. Harry se sintió muy aliviado al ver a su amigo. Sentía que se quitaba de encima un peso que no había notado que llevara, y cerró los ojos. No estaba seguro de haber estado conscientemente preocupado por Ron, e intuía que Albus tenía algo que ver con eso. Era demasiado a la vez, y sólo quería volver a dormir, o regresar a la inconsciencia.

Por un momento, Molly ralentizó su marcha ante la vista de Harry en la cama, conectado a otro hombre por un tubo en su brazo. Al ver que al menos estaba siendo atendido, continuó hacia el lugar en que estaba su hijo menor. Albus, demostrando una velocidad impresionante, evitó que ella y su esposo siguieran, así que ambos fueron a ver a Ginny primero, pues todavía no habían empezado a atender a Ron. Las camas de Harry y el señor Finnigan, una al lado de la otra, estaban ubicadas muy cerca de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey. Ginny había sido colocada en el otro extremo de la habitación, que era un área más tranquila. Ahora, sus padres estaban sentados a su lado. El señor Weasley se giró para ver la cama de Ron, ubicada frente a la de Harry, pero su vista fue interrumpida por una cortina que puesta alrededor de la cama de Ginny.

—Weasley nos dijo que esto era un mensaje que ÉL estaba enviando a Harry Potter. Él no quiere que se muestre —arguyó uno de los hombres. 'EL' significaba Voldemort.

—¡Esto podría contener información valiosa, y debería ser visto por personal apropiado, sin importar la opinión de Weasley acerca de su importancia! —fue la respuesta de otro de los aurores.

Ahora, Harry se daba cuenta que estaban hablando de los pensamientos líquidos que habían brotado de su mejor amigo. Tendrían que verlo rápidamente antes que se secara en la ropa de Ron, o lo perderían completamente. El otro hombre siguió discutiendo, planteando que tenían al Mortífago que estaba vigilando a Ron, quién le había traído con él cuando uso el traslador, y podrían averiguar todo lo que quisieran interrogándole.

Repentinamente, la habitación quedó en silencio. Harry abrió nuevamente los ojos, para ver a qué se debía el silencio del detestable grupo. Tan pronto como levantó los ojos, alguien se acercó presuroso, colocando una cortina alrededor de su cama, obstruyéndole la vista. Su cabeza cayó contra la almohada, con la boca abierta. Apenas había tenido una breve visión de la solución del pensadero, pero fue suficiente para ver a un muy golpeado Ron, tirado en el piso de piedra. Sus piernas estaban abiertas, con sangre brotando de su entrada, mezclada con salpicaduras de semen, bajando por sus piernas. La imagen de su amigo fue momentáneamente bloqueada por un mago alejándose, abotonándose los pantalones.

Jadeó. Reconocía esas manos, de movimientos ágiles y rápidos. Los pasos grandes, felinos, y el giro de la túnica. Era Severus, sin lugar a duda. A pesar de que casi no podía ver nada de su rostro debido a la máscara, Harry no perdió el hecho de que su pareja tenía una expresión engreída en la cara.

La algarabía había comenzado nuevamente, así que nadie notó cuando Harry vomitó.

 


	45. Malentendido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Albus Dumbledore se sentó tranquilamente, revisando los reportes de los exámenes de Madame Pomfrey. Arthur Weasley y el auror a cargo estaban sentados frente a él. Se decidió que la escena de la pequeña porción visible de los pensamientos líquidos salpicados sobre la persona de Ron no serían recogidos y guardados para documentación del Ministerio. Dado que la escena en cuestión estaba distorsionada y repartida en pequeñas secciones, no suministraba información que el Ministerio pudiera utilizar en su lucha contra Voldemort. Se permitió que la pequeña salpicadura de líquido plateado se secara y la ropa fue destruida. Los reportes médicos confirmaban la información de Ron; había sido golpeado y torturado con magia. Albus aseveró que un espía que tenían en las filas del Señor Oscuro había aplicado al menos parte de la tortura. Sin importar lo que se había visto, Pomfrey confirmó que no se había producido penetración.

Uno de los aurores del pequeño grupo que había llegado a Hogwarts era miembro de la Orden. Dos eran amigos personales de Arthur Weasley, y ambos eran implícitamente confiables. Los demás habían sido entrevistados por separado. Sólo uno de los aurores restantes expresó que podría identificar con seguridad al mago enmascarado como Severus Snape.

Ahora, los tres magos en la oficina del director debían decidir quién mantendría sus recuerdos. Por una parte, lo más fácil sería lanzar un obliviate a todos los que no fueran miembros de la Orden o cercanos a ella. Por otro lado, tenía beneficios que ciertas personas creyeran que Snape era un Mortífago activo. Era una decisión difícil y no se haría a la ligera.

Mientras ellos se encontraban reunidos, Harry seguía en la enfermería, donde permanecía inmóvil y callado. Su mente giraba en torno a los eventos de la última hora. La conmoción provocada por los aurores había durado poco tiempo, pues Poppy les había echado, para poder examinar a Ron en privado y sin perturbación.

Después que le había dado toda la sangre que podía ser donada con seguridad, el señor Finnigan había sido escoltado a su casa, luego de darle las gracias apropiadamente. Fue después de eso que la matrona se había acercado a la cama de Harry, para encontrar el desastre provocado cuando el joven había vomitado más temprano. Ella se apresuró, mascullando sus quejas pues él no había llamado a nadie cuando se sintió enfermo. Harry continuó ignorándola, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. La medibruja no estaba segura si era que el chico había estado en shock, o simplemente con mucho dolor. De hecho, podía haber sido ambos. Decidió que le volvería a evaluar cuando terminara de curar las muchas heridas que no había atendido antes, cuando su cantidad de sangre estaba tan agotada. Habían encontrado un segundo donante, pero la sangre había sido recogida y empaquetada en una habitación separada, para minimizar los riesgos de seguridad.

Cuando la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta, Harry se mantuvo rígido. No sabía si Severus se aparecería por allí ahora que Ron estaba en la misma habitación. Tenía mucho sobre lo que reflexionar, y no estaba listo para ver al hombre. Prestando atención, escuchó pisadas que se acercaban a su cama. Madame Pomfrey se detuvo momentáneamente, lo que le indicó a Harry que sabía que la persona estaba allí, pero no habló a quienquiera que fuera la persona que había entrado en la enfermería. Con los tres Weasleys más jóvenes en la habitación, Severus tendría que cuidar sus pasos. Él había planeado contarle muy pronto a los Weasleys sobre su relación con Sev, pero ¿qué pasaría ahora? Su mente continuaba liada con todas las preguntas que la inundaban. Nadie más tendría razón para permanecer tan quieto. Tenía que ser Snape quien estaba tan cerca, caminando casi silenciosamente.

Severus había entrado con cautela. Había visto a McGonagall en el pasillo, y ella le había confirmado que Poppy había reportado que las apariencias externas de Ron habían resultado engañosas, así que él estaba libre de sospecha. Pero eso no significaba que el joven Weasley quisiera verle todavía. Suspiró con alivio cuando Minerva le contó que Harry no había sido informado del incidente que involucrara una violación simulada contra su amigo. Podrían lidiar con ello más tarde, cuando Harry hubiera sanado y en la privacidad de su hogar. Afortunadamente, la cama de Ron se ubicaba detrás de una cortina, aunque a través de una pequeña abertura pudo ver a varios pelirrojos moviéndose por allí. Lo más probable es que fueran algunos Weasley visitando a su hermano. Logró deslizarse al interior del recinto pretextando hacer una entrega de pociones, y pudo echar un vistazo a su amado. Había esperado que ya estuviera curado. Esto le preocupaba, porque significaba que Harry estaba más herido de lo que había pensado inicialmente, o que necesitaba gran cantidad de sangre antes de poder ser curado. Afortunadamente, Poppy notó que no iba a hablar, y se giró hacia él para entregarle la historia médica del chico.

Una de las cosas que Harry no había planeado era que fingir estar dormido era la mejor forma para caer dormido. Especialmente cuando su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado. Poppy le había dado una poción para ayudarle a relajar algunos músculos, y también funcionaba como relajante general, trayendo como resultado que vagara entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Su mente había escapado del pensamiento de que Severus estaba en la habitación, hacia el recuerdo del cuerpo de Ron, apaleado. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo y continuó vagando entre diversos estados de consciencia. Severus le observó con preocupación.

En lo profundo de su mente, la imagen de Ron osciló adelante y atrás en un sueño familiar. El sueño de Sara. Esta vez, en el sueño, Severus no tenía la máscara de indiferencia que mostraba en la visión. En lugar de eso, mientras violaba a la mujer, tenía la misma expresión engreída que había tenido en el incidente de Ron.

El Severus real observaba cómo la pesadilla de Harry cobraba forma. Poppy le pidió que le ayudara a calmarle y le mantuviera quieto. Casi estaba terminando de curarle, pero hasta entonces no podría darle una Poción para Dormir sin Sueños.

De repente, se formó una conmoción. Alguno de los visitantes de Ron había dejado caer una bandeja de metal. Ésta repiqueteó en el suelo con un sonoro crujido.

—¡Detengan ese infernal jaleo! —gruñó Snape con tono helado. Al instante, Harry se congeló y se alejó del gruñido de Severus, para luego acurrucarse en una bola, moviéndose hasta que su cuerpo terminó presionado contra la cabecera de la cama. Terminó con el cuerpo encogido hasta un límite que Severus no creía posible.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Shh, Hedwig, harás que se ponga furioso! —gritaba Harry, pensando que el sonido era su lechuza golpeando contra la jaula para que la dejara salir, tal como había hecho en el pasado.

Deseando calmar a su amado, Severus intentó abrazarle y arrullarle, para que se relajara y volviera a acostarse. Pero al parecer, su tacto sólo había empeorado la situación.

>> ¡No, no, por favor! ¡Por favor, no! —gritó, tratando de alejarse de las manos sobre él—. Tío Vernon, no lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo —ahora, murmuraba la última frase una y otra vez. Todo el tiempo mantuvo los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, protegiéndose de golpes que estaba seguro vendrían.

Severus estaba impactado por tal exhibición. Y se impactó aún más cuando la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Weasley se abrió, mostrando a Ron, quien saltó hacia ellos, gritando:

—¡No le toque! —chilló—. ¡Apártese! —rugió a Severus, alejándole de Harry. Levantó una mano, manteniendo al hombre a raya, y se acercó tanto como pudo a Harry, sin tocarle. El joven de ojos verdes había continuado alejándose lo más posible. Mientras se retiraba, había esperado golpear la pared de la esquina de su habitación en casa de los Dursley, pero en lugar de eso, cayó al piso de la enfermería. Ron atrajo la cabeza de su amigo hasta su regazo, causando otra conmoción, pero alejó sus manos tan rápido como le fue posible luego que la cabeza morena estuvo fuera del piso duro.

—Shhh —comenzó Ron, meciéndose ligeramente—. Escucha. ¿Puedes oírlo? —susurró.

—¿Escuchar qué? —preguntó alguien en la habitación, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Ron.

—¿Puedes oírlo? —empezó de nuevo—. Presta atención, ¿oyes las alas? —arrulló Ron—. Alicia tiene la quaffle, Gryffindor sube a sesenta puntos... —.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, a Severus se le ocurrió que el joven estaba comentando un imaginario partido de quidditch. Continuó describiendo el juego, jugada a jugada, hasta que Harry se calmó y, aparentemente, se quedó dormido. Nadie había dicho ni una palabra mientras Ron daba cada detalle del juego como si lo estuviera observando en ese momento. No había hecho ni una pausa. Era como si hubiera visto ese juego una y otra vez, y conociera cada parte con el corazón.

—¡En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué acaba de suceder aquí?! —interrogó Severus, manteniendo la voz tan baja como le fue posible. Esto también sirvió para que sonara aterrador cómo el demonio.

—Un flashback —vino la serena respuesta desde un lugar detrás de Severus. Albus había entrado en la enfermería en medio de la narración de Ron. El anciano miró con tristeza a Harry, acurrucado en el piso. Se acercó a Poppy y, mágicamente, elevó al joven dormido hasta su cama y le cubrió con una manta—. Ven, vamos a caminar un poco—.

Parecía como si Severus quisiera protestar por tener que dejar a Harry, pero sabía muy bien que cuando Albus comenzó a salir sin mirar atrás, esperaba que su profesor de Pociones le siguiera.

Madame Pomfrey insistió en que los gemelos esperaran en el pasillo, e intentó conseguir que Ron regresara a su cama. Tuvo que ceder y permitir que el chico se sentara en una silla al lado de la cama del dormido Harry, arropado por una cobija. Decidió liberar a Ginny y dejarla bajo los cariñosos cuidados de su madre, y la mandó a su casa con los gemelos. Se sentía agradecida de que, durante toda la conmoción, la joven señorita Weasley hubiera estado durmiendo tranquilamente detrás de la privacidad de las cortinas de su cama. Conociendo a sus hijos como los conocía, Molly había lanzado un hechizo de silencio alrededor de la cama de su hija. Ninguna de las dos había notado el incidente que había tenido lugar no muy lejos de ellas.

* * *

—¿Harry tiene episodios donde revive el tiempo con su familia? —preguntó Severus, tan pronto como los dos magos alcanzaron los terrenos fuera de las puertas principales. Albus suspiró.

—Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez—.

—¿Por qué yo desconocía esos hechos? Pensé que él me había dicho todo lo que había que saber—.

Severus apenas podía creer lo que había visto. Estaba tratando de que su molestia no se convirtiera en enojo, así como trataba de ralentizar su paso lo suficiente como para emparejarse con el del anciano, quien caminaba a su lado con andar pausado.

—¿Por qué asumirías que sabes todo lo que hay que saber de él? ¿Acaso tú le has contado todo lo que ha sido tu vida? —inquirió el anciano. Se sentía muy triste por haber visto a Harry en ese estado.

—No, por supuesto que no; es sólo que Harry ha compartido conmigo mucho de lo que ha sido su vida. Ha sido muy comunicativo acerca de muchas cosas. Yo hubiera pensado que algo de esta magnitud sería importante de mencionar. ¿Cómo podía saber cómo reaccionar si esto hubiera sucedido estando solos? Seguramente, habría tratado de confortarle físicamente—.

En ese momento, se le ocurrió que Harry nunca le había dado detalles de lo que había sucedido con su familia. Comprendía que había cosas sobre las que era preferible no pensar, mucho menos hablar. Nunca había presionado a su pareja para que le hablara sobre su vida, pero, ciertamente, nunca había esperado que estuvieran sucediendo flashback como éste.

—No pensé que los siguiera teniendo —comentó Albus. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último episodio—. Es algo muy personal. No creo que él haya sido negligente, sino que realmente creía que tú no lo experimentarías de primera mano, ni tendrías necesidad de saber cómo confortarle —se detuvo frente al lago y miró el agua por un momento—. Fue un verano difícil para Harry, el que se quedó conmigo en la torre—.

—Por alguna razón, no te veo como un comentarista de quidditch —dijo Severus secamente.

—No, ésa es la técnica de Ronald. Sabía que el quidditch era algo que se pensaba como exclusivamente mágico. Fue un modo de ayudar a Harry a darse cuenta de que estaba en nuestro mundo, lejos de esas horribles personas. Yo uso canciones —contestó, como si fuera obvio.

—Los muggles tienen música. La mayoría es atroz, pero la tienen —comentó Severus, sin entender cómo cantar podría ser pensado como algo exclusivamente mágico.

—El canto, calma a los niños. Tristemente, es algo que Harry nunca asocia con el tiempo que vivió con sus parientes muggles. El canto era confortante, pero el tacto era algo diferente. Después de la última visión de Harry aquí, en la escuela, apenas puedo decirte lo complacido que estoy de verle encontrando consuelo en tus brazos. Ha sido un largo camino para llegar a ser el hombre confiado que conoces ahora—.

Un cómodo silencio creció mientras ambos magos reflexionaban en todo lo que había pasado. Albus recordaba el tiempo en que Harry había estado directamente bajo su cuidado. Habían sido muchas noches duras, y días donde detalles inesperados disparaban los malos recuerdos del chico. La doctora Harkin había dicho que, aunque era difícil que volviera a tener episodios, siempre habría la posibilidad de que algo desencadenara un recuerdo. Albus sabía que había sido principalmente la tensión del ataque la que le había colocado en un estado susceptible a un flashback, y probablemente pronto regresaría a su estado normal; sin embargo, era difícil de predecir.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que Harry había visto el pensamiento del cautiverio de Ron.

Severus estaba seguro de que el estrés del ataque era la razón por la cual estaba teniendo una reacción tan fuerte. Se maldijo internamente por haberlo poseído tan rudamente, sabiendo que iba a volar con sus amigos. Reflexionando en el ataque, se dio cuenta que eso no había sido un problema. Harry había procedido realmente bien. Le había visto maniobrar su escoba para esquivar a los Mortífagos, y atacarles siguiendo su propio juego. Todo el entrenamiento le había preparado muy bien. Había actuado sin vacilación, haciendo que Severus se sintiera orgulloso, de hecho.

Pero... era la primera vez que Harry había matado a una persona intencionalmente. Seguro, era el joven Gryffindor que creía que Quirrell había sido su primer muerto, por así decirlo. Pero, realmente, no había tenido intención de tomar otra vida, hasta ahora.

* * *

Severus regresó a la enfermería, una vez más con la esperanza de ver a Harry. Había estado varias veces en ese día, pero el joven siempre estaba dormido o sedado. Había pasado tantas veces, que empezaba a pensar que Harry estaba evitándole. Decidió probar su teoría deslizándose entre las sombras para ver si estaba más alerta. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando le escuchó hablando con Ron. El pelirrojo no había dado detalles, pero le había dicho a su amigo que Severus había presenciado, inadvertidamente, su flashback. Era evidente que Harry se sentía avergonzado por lo sucedido. Lucía decepcionado de sí mismo, como si hubiera fallado en algo.

Severus se preguntaba cuál habría sido el detonante. En retrospectiva, recordó que cuando había caído la bandeja, él había gritado.

 _"Quizás el lanzarle a través de la ventana le hizo pensar que yo de verdad quería herirle, y al escuchar mi voz enojada se congeló al creer que le iba a dañar nuevamente"_ , pensó Severus.

No era la primera vez que había estado completamente equivocado acerca de sus suposiciones respecto a Harry.

Luego de aguardar hasta que fue el momento propicio, se apareció en la enfermería justo después que Ron había abandonado su cama para ir a bañarse. Dado que era la primera ducha desde que había llegado, le tomaría un buen rato. Harry estaba sonriendo por algo que su amigo había dicho, pero su expresión cambió al ver a Severus caminando hacia él.

—Has estado evitándome —comentó el hombre, sin malicia.

—Que gracioso, no recuerdo haber ido a ningún sitio —replicó Harry, sin emoción.

Se había sentido devastado al pensar que su pareja hubiera sido capaz de violar a su mejor amigo. También estaba confundido por el hecho de que Ron no parecía estar molesto por el ataque. Inicialmente, se había mostrado claramente agitado, pero pronto había recuperado su humor habitual. Incluso había vuelto a relatar de buena gana los eventos de su captura. Se sentía orgulloso de que Ron hubiera manejado lo sucedido de tan buena forma. No sólo no había entrado en pánico, sino que había logrado traerse a un Mortífago con él, cuando activó el traslador para alejarse de sus captores. Harry no le cuestionó el que no mencionara a Severus. Podría jurar que el pelirrojo estaba ocultándole cosas. Recordó que se había sentido así cuando el incidente con Alex Nott; ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que significaría haber sido violado. Y aquí estaba, enfrentando al hombre que amaba, pero inseguro de cómo se sentía.

Severus seguía en silencio, observando cómo la inexperta máscara de indiferencia de Harry caía, y a ello seguían una miríada de emociones. Ahora, estaba seguro de que era verdad; el joven estaba claramente angustiado por verle. Eso dolía. Nunca deseó ser la causa de la angustia de Harry.

>> ¿Cómo pudiste? —preguntó el Gryffindor, su voz era apenas un susurro.

—Había poco de dónde elegir. Hice lo que pensé sería lo mejor —Severus no tenía idea de que ni remotamente estaban hablando de la misma cosa.

—No entiendo cómo eso fue siquiera una opción —pensaba que Sev no podía lograr una erección, a causa de la poción que tomaba antes de las reuniones con objeto de evitarla.

—¿Qué sugieres que debería haber hecho? —.

Harry no contestó. A decir verdad, no había pensado en eso. Ni siquiera sabía que opción hubiera preferido, Ron soportando tan horrible experiencia, o Severus siendo atrapado como espía, y muy probablemente, asesinado. De esta manera, Sev estaba vivo y Ron lo superaría eventualmente.  _"Ni siquiera parece alterado ahora"_ , pensó. Había perdido mucho en su vida, y perder a Severus ahora que había encontrado el amor, sería devastador. La pregunta real era: ¿podría perdonar la violación? ¿Podría intimar nuevamente con Severus? Y había otra idea insistiendo en su cabeza; la expresión engreída en el rostro de Severus.

Realmente, esa expresión era la que hacía todo insoportable. ¿Era Severus tan malo como Lucius? No era posible. Pero, aún así...

El maestro de Pociones se estaba comenzando a enojar. No era como si hubiera tenido muchas opciones. Harry estaba vivo; ya había pasado lo peor, así que, ¿cuál era el gran problema? Pero los ojos verdes frente a él estaban repletos de emociones entremezcladas y dolor. Odiaba esa mirada en Harry. Suspiró, tranquilizándose.

>> Comprendo que estés dolido por tu familia, la gente que debería haberte amado —comenzó.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Ellos nunca hicieron nada parecido a esto —tragó con fuerza, pensando en cuán peor hubiera sido su vida si su tío le hubiera atacado sexualmente. Ya bastante mala había sido. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento—. Pero tenías la misma mirada engreída que mi tío. Esa mirada de suficiencia, como si hubieras aplicado un castigo muy merecido —a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, una solitaria lágrima amenazó con caer.

De repente, Severus se sintió muy confundido.

—¿Qué mirada engreída? ¿Cómo pudiste ver alguna expresión desde trescientos pies de altura, colgando de la azotea del castillo? —.

—¿El tejado? ¿Qué tiene que ver el tejado con que hayas violado a mi mejor amigo? —gritó Harry, mucho más alto de lo que había sido su intención. La lágrima que amenazaba se desbordó. Mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla, en un intento por evitar que más lágrimas cayeran. No se quebraría.

Madame Pomfrey salió de su oficina al escuchar que Harry alzaba la voz. Severus necesitó tiempo para poder analizar lo que Harry acababa de decir, y le tomó casi tres segundos antes que su boca se abriera con sorpresa. Ron eligió ese momento para emerger del baño.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —gruñó el pelirrojo—. ¡Les dije que no te dejaran ver la visión del pensadero! —estaba furioso; su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Sabía que esa conversación era inevitable, pero no estaba listo para sostenerla.

—¿Qué visión? —ladró Severus.

Antes que Ron pudiera contestar, Harry había empezado de nuevo.

—La visión de mi mejor amigo tirado en el piso, sangrando. ¡La misma visión que mostraba un hombre enmascarado abandonando la habitación! —.

Severus se veía como si un vaso sanguíneo estuviera a punto de estallar en su sien. Ron se apresuró, tratando de explicar, pero Harry seguía hablando, demasiado cargado emocionalmente como para prestar mucha atención a su agotado amigo.

>> Llevabas una máscara, pero pude ver que tenías esa expresión. Puede que no sea lo bastante bueno para analizar lo demás, pero conozco cada línea de tu rostro, y la forma en que te mueves —su voz, que era apenas un susurro, se elevó—. ¡Te veías muy complacido de ti mismo! —sollozó.

Harry estaba prácticamente hiperventilando, y sollozaba entre aspiraciones. Severus había empezado a hablar, pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando, finalmente, tragó saliva con dificultad, respiró, y vomitó sobre los zapatos del profesor.

Madame Pomfrey colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y le empujó contra la almohada. Incluso antes que su cabeza tocara la funda, le hizo tragar una poción tranquilizante. Sin siquiera ver la conocida etiqueta, Severus reconoció los aspectos de la poción calmante más fuerte de las que Poppy guardaba en su almacén. La bruja registró en su gran bolsillo, sacó un vial de poción contra la náusea y también se la dio, rápida como látigo. Dejó caer los recipientes vacíos en su bolsillo y limpió el rostro de Harry, secando sus lágrimas y retirando el resto del vómito.

Ron paseaba sin cesar, explicando lo que Severus había hecho. Harry trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que decía, pero estaba difícilmente coherente, y Ron había mencionado una mezcla de palabras como 'dolor', y algo sobre un 'hechizo' y 'sólo tocado... cuando le dio un puñetazo'. El joven de ojos verdes apartó la cabeza tanto como la almohada le permitía; Ron estaba abrumándole con su incesante diatriba. La poción era muy fuerte. Llevó las manos a su cara, tratando de retirar las lágrimas que sabía había llorado, pero por alguna razón ya no estaban. Sus ojos muy abiertos iban de Ron a Severus. Se veía confundido, y secaba continuamente las inexistentes lágrimas. Se sobresaltó cuando una fuerte mano aferró su mandíbula, atrayendo su atención hacia un pálido rostro.

—¿Te-he-mentido? —preguntó Severus, expresando cada palabra con mucha claridad. Harry sacudió la cabeza, negando como mejor podía con la férrea mano sosteniéndole en su lugar. La enorme mano de Sev, prácticamente abarcaba toda su cara. El hombre aguardó un momento a que Harry volviera a enfocarse—. Yo-no-violé-a-Ron.

El joven miró el rostro de su amado, atentamente. Las ruedas daban vuelta, aunque lentamente. Con un jadeo, su cara se iluminó y se giró nuevamente a Ron. Éste sacudió la cabeza, confirmando la declaración de Severus. Harry se veía trastornado otra vez, y sintió cómo la mano le atraía hacia Sev.

—No violé a tú amigo —confirmó Severus, como si supiera lo que Harry estaba pensando. Todavía lucía confundido, pero se notaba un pequeño atisbo de esperanza. Severus habría explicado más, pero podía ver que el chico estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. La poción tranquilizante era muy potente, casi clasificada como un somnífero. Con suavidad, enjugó una lágrima del rostro de Harry, manteniendo el contacto visual hasta que los ojos verdes se agitaron y cerraron. Mantuvo una mano en la mejilla enrojecida hasta que sintió el peso de la cabeza contra su palma, confirmando que se había dormido.

Ron se encontró mirándole fijamente. Lo había visto antes, pero todavía se le caía la mandíbula cuando era testigo del cariño que Severus sentía por Harry. También había esperado no tener que enfrentar a su antiguo profesor. Ron sabía que lo que Snape había hecho le había salvado de algo mucho peor. Sabía que el Mortífago/espía había tomado un gran riesgo al no violarlo, pero eso no hacía que fuera menos vergonzoso enfrentar al hombre. Se aferró al hecho de que no se había quedado completamente en cueros en frente de Snape, y se consoló con la poca dignidad a la que se podía aferrar. Eso ayudó por un par de minutos, hasta que admitió ante sí mismo que había estado totalmente expuesto ante el hombre, mientras Snape había hecho movimientos de embestidas sobre él. Podía sentir el calor subiendo a su rostro por la vergüenza que le producía el recuerdo.

>> Weasley, quizás debería acostarse, está muy colorado. Es la primera vez que se levanta de la cama, ¿verdad? —.

Ron salió bruscamente de sus reflexiones, pues no esperaba que Snape estuviera hablando con él. Antes que pudiera contestar, Madame Pomfrey se acercó nuevamente a la cama. Ron se sintió aliviado de la distracción de una conversación que no deseaba tener. Pero no tuvo la suerte de evitar lo inevitable. Vio que Snape arropaba a Harry y luego caminaba en su dirección, en lugar de hacia la salida. Se había estado preguntando desde hacía unas semanas cómo sería estar con Harry en compañía de Snape, también. Había hablado con Hermione, y se había sorprendido al saber que ella había disfrutado el tiempo que había pasado con la pareja. Pero no estaba seguro de si eso contaba, ya que su novia había estado bebida todo el tiempo.

>> He escuchado que el Ministerio reconoció sus acciones durante su cautiverio. Su padre dijo que había avanzado en su estatus como auror más que cualquier candidato de su edad. Felicitaciones, señor Weasley —expresó Severus con sinceridad—. De los magos que usted pudo haber traído para el Ministerio, eligió bien—.

Ron no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Snape le había felicitado y le había dado un cumplido?

 _"No, debe haber sido un sarcasmo"_ , pensó, pues el Mortífago que había agarrado cuando utilizó el traslador no era uno de los principales seguidores de Voldemort.

—Difícilmente tenía elección —argumentó—. Estaba esperando a Malfoy o algún otro de los verdaderamente importantes —explicó, sin querer mirarle a los ojos. Al escuchar que Severus soltaba una risita, levantó la vista, indignado, antes de quedarse pasmado.

—Cierre la boca, Weasley —Severus sabía que no era seguro reír en presencia de Ron; no quería producirle un ataque al joven—. Puede que usted lo haga bien en su entrenamiento de auror, pero permítame darle una lección de política —comentó con una sonrisa—. Si hubiera hecho algo tan milagroso como traer a Lucius Malfoy, hubiera recibido una gran palmada en la espalda y sería el hombre de la hora. Pero tenga la seguridad que para el tiempo en que su hora hubiera pasado, Lucius habría salido por un tecnicismo, o porque hubiera pagado a suficientes personas para que probaran que estaba actuando bajo un  _Imperius_ , o por cualesquiera de innumerables vías. Lucius sabe cómo mantener limpia su nariz. Cuando todo hubiera sido dicho y hecho, usted y el Ministerio no tendrían nada que mostrar.

Ron se veía como si estuviera a punto de protestar, pero permaneció en silencio. Un logro impresionante, para Ron.

>> El mago que trajo era muy leal, y se esforzaba por conseguir estar en el círculo interno del Señor Oscuro. Mucha información será extraída de él—.

Severus dijo esto con una sonrisa malvada. Ron no quería pensar en los métodos que utilizaría para obtener la información. Seguro, el hombre podría utilizar  _veritaserum_ , al ser maestro de Pociones y todo eso, pero Ron sentía que había muchos otros métodos. Y esa sonrisa malvada era tan intimidante. Le hizo pensar en lo que Harry debía haber visto en el pensadero.

—¿Piensa que Harry le creyó? —.

Severus había sido atrapado con la guardia baja por el cambio de tema, pero su máscara de indiferencia no le abandonó.

>> Cuando estábamos en los primeros años, Harry y yo, hmm... Harry y yo acostumbrábamos pensar que un día iríamos demasiado lejos y usted nos torturaría por romper las reglas —tiró de un hilo flojo de su cobija.

Los labios del hombre comenzaron a curvarse, pero no contestó. Pensaba que Ron no había terminado y estaba tomando un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

>> No creo que ninguno de los castigos que imaginamos llegara ni de cerca a lo que pasó realmente. Especialmente, cuando sabes que ellos no se miden a la hora de torturar —se detuvo nuevamente y miró los ojos negros por unos segundos—. Nunca creí que incluso podría estarle agradecido por lo que hizo, una vez que volviera a estar en mis cabales —musitó tan suavemente que casi era un susurro.

Mirando en retrospectiva, Severus estaba seguro de que había sido uno de los días más extraños de su vida. Esa misma tarde, Arthur Weasley le había agradecido por haber torturado a su hijo menor. Por supuesto, ellos en realidad estaban agradeciendo a su ingenio, no al insoportable dolor que Ron había tenido que aguantar. Sin embargo, era extraño. No pudo evitar pensar en los tiempos pasados, no tan lejanos como se podría pensar, en que él estaba fanatizado por conseguir castigar a Potter y a su fiel compinche por los años de provocaciones que le habían causado. Apenas en el tiempo que duraban dos estaciones, su vida había dado un gran cambio.

* * *

Harry despertó en medio de voces familiares; Hermione y Ron estaban hablando. Había una cortina de privacidad rodeando la cama del pelirrojo, así que no notaron que su mejor amigo había despertado. Habitualmente, el joven de ojos verdes no hubiera escuchado conversaciones privadas, pero estaba seguro de que el nombre de Severus había sido mencionado.

—Me alegra que finalmente tuvieras oportunidad de hablar con él —decía Hermione, tan suavemente que Harry apenas podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Se sentía como un canalla, escuchando tras las puertas, pero tenía muchas preguntas y estaba confundido. En ese momento, sólo deseaba escuchar, sin que los demás supieran que estaba allí y esperaran respuesta.

—No pensé que podría volver a verle a la cara. Estaba muy avergonzado; pero, para ser franco, no fue tan difícil como pensé que sería. Es que el sólo pensar que el cretino hubiera visto mis partes me ponía histérico—.

—No creo que debas llamar a Snape cretino, Ron —le regañó la chica—. Arriesgó su vida al hacer lo que hizo—.

—Lo sé — replicó, sonando apropiadamente apenado—. Le dije que lo apreciaba, en cierta forma. Todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a que no sea un cretino grasiento. Uhh... sabes lo que quiero decir. Mione, todo fue tan irreal. Yo sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero quería matarle de todas formas, y luego escuché que hablaba a mi oído. Me dijo que me iba a sacar de allí. Él no sabía que yo todavía tenía el traslador. Y, sabes algo —hizo una pausa—; le creí. Creí que iba a encontrar una manera de sacarme de allí. Por mi vida que no sé cómo hubiera hecho sin destrozar su maldita tapadera, pero yo estaba seguro de que realmente pensaba hacerlo —Ron bufó—. Bueno, tan seguro como uno puede estar después que tu profesor de Pociones ha explotado tu trasero con un asqueroso hechizo—.

Hermione emitió un sonido como si estuviera molesta por la elección de palabras de su novio.

Harry rodó sobre sí mismo, pensando en lo que acababa de decir su mejor amigo. ¿Un 'asqueroso hechizo'? Todo se veía muy real, ¿no? Con las visiones que había tenido lo largo de los años, desafortunadamente, tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo lucía una víctima de violación. De repente, se le ocurrió que Severus también lo sabría. Se preguntaba si no habría tenido oportunidad de tomar la poción que evitaba la erección antes de la reunión. En vista de la gran conmoción previa, podría haberlo olvidado, o algo así, reflexionó. Gimió. Su cabeza estaba inundada de preguntas.

Al escucharle gemir, Ron y Hermione fueron conscientes de que había despertado, y estaban a su lado incluso antes que Harry pudiera darse cuenta de que había emitido el sonido. Ron hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Hermione, entendiendo, salió a hablar con Madame Pomfrey en su oficina.

—Ey, Harry —saludó el pelirrojo tímidamente, esperando que su amigo ya no estuviera alterado—. Yo no había planeado contarle a todos, pero... ya sabes —comentó, refiriéndose a las imágenes del pensadero. Se giró para comprobar que Hermione no regresara todavía y, cuando verificó que no, continuó—: Ahora sé por qué no querías contarnos sobre Nott. En aquel entonces estaba molesto contigo, pues pensaba que podías contarnos cualquier cosa, y te cuestionaba porque lo habías guardado en secreto ante nosotros. Pero, ahora... —puso los ojos en blanco y emitió una risa ligera —. Siento que me hayas visto así, Harry. Especialmente, cuando ignorabas la verdad. Al darme cuenta de que ellos estaban usando alguna especie de caja de cerebro, ya sabes, ¿el pensadero pequeñito? —Harry asintió, y el otro prosiguió—. Sé que ellos iban a usarlo como un cebo para que fueras a ayudarme o algo así. No podía dejar que lo mostraran a nadie. Pensé que cuando había derrabado el líquido y activado el traslador, era libre de regresar a casa.

—¿Qué hizo él? —preguntó Harry, con voz vacía de expresión. Ron sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Snape.

—Él no hizo 'eso', Harry —aseguró rápidamente, y de repente, tomó conciencia que debería haber sido la primera cosa que saliera de su boca luego que Harry despertara—. El malvado bastardo... No, no Snape —aclaró con premura—; ya sabes, Voldemort —hizo una mueca, como si fuera un esfuerzo decir su nombre en voz alta—. Le dijo a Snape que tenía una recompensa para él. Al principio, pensé que el premio era una poción que les había escuchado mencionar previamente, pero luego me di cuenta de que 'YO' era la recompensa —se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Y también Harry.

—¿Qué hizo él? —repitió Harry, como si Ron no hubiera hablado.

—Él, hum, me maldijo —suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que explicar—. Me lanzó un malvado hechizo oscuro que hizo que mi trasero explotara—.

—Oh, Ron, francamente —bufó Hermione, que se había acercado a la cama, justo a tiempo de escuchar la última línea de su novio. La chica miró a Harry como disculpándose, antes de enfrentarse a Ron, con la expresión que solía poner cuando el pelirrojo decía alguna tontería—. Fue un hechizo sencillo, en realidad. Un encantamiento de inflamación, que cuando se apunta al tejido hemorroidal de la persona, causa picazón, y luego lo llena de sangre. Cuando el hechizo se mantiene durante el tiempo suficiente, las hemorroides brotan y sangran. Absolutamente doloroso —completó su explicación, como si estuviera dando una de sus típicas respuestas en clase.

Tanto Ron como Harry se removían en la cama, incómodos, como si el sólo oír las palabras hiciera que sintieran el dolor. Hermione tendió la carpeta que llevaba en la mano. Harry tomó el documento que le era ofrecido, usando el dedo índice para señalar lo que iba leyendo. Era la historia clínica de Ron, con una lista de todas las heridas y el tratamiento administrado.

Era cierto. Severus había encontrado una forma para fingir una violación, y el resto de la explicación del pelirrojo parecía haber conseguido audiencia. Harry recordaba la expresión que había observado en el rostro de Sev, aquella que tanto le había angustiado. Dadas las circunstancias, tenía que admitir que había tenido razones para lucir orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

Harry tocó la puerta del laboratorio de Pociones. Sus manos estaban temblando, no sabiendo qué esperar cuando viera a Severus. La visión de Ron le había hecho pensar lo peor. Confiaba en Sev, pero sabía que en su posición como Mortífago tendría que hacer cosas no deseadas. ¿Era una doble moral que él las aceptara siempre y cuando esas cosas no afectaran a sus amigos? ¿Tenía el derecho de cuestionar lo que Severus hacía mientras estaba espiando? Si había aceptado a Severus, conociendo muy bien todo lo relacionado con la 'reunión de Sara', entonces, ¿dónde estaba la diferencia? Quizás se había engañado a sí mismo, pensando que no importaba cuando en realidad sí lo hacía. ¿O no?

Repasando los hechos en su cabeza, recordó la sensación de alivio ante el hecho de que Severus no hubiera sido descubierto en su papel de espía. Se sentía terrible cuando pensaba en lo que Ron había sufrido, pero la verdad era que, si le hubieran dado a escoger, hubiera elegido la vida de Severus sobre el dolor de Ron. ¿Eso le convertía en un mal amigo, o en una buena pareja? ¿Ambos?

La puerta del laboratorio de Pociones se abrió. Aparentemente, Severus había dicho 'adelante' varias veces, pero Harry había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no le había escuchado. Se sobresaltó al abrirse la puerta. Severus estaba allí parado, en toda su magnificencia. Había estado a punto de ladrar un comentario mordaz a quienquiera que estuviera en la puerta, pero contuvo su lengua al ver a Harry allí parado, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

El joven entró cuando el profesor se hizo a un lado, haciéndole un gesto para que pasara. Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, mientras Severus cerraba la puerta con un hechizo. Harry buscó alguna señal de emoción en el rostro del hombre, pero no encontró ninguna. Una vez le había dicho que, sin importar las acciones que tuviera que efectuar como espía, él le quería de cualquier forma.

Severus se congeló por un momento, al ver que Harry se lanzaba hacia sus brazos.

—¡Sev, por favor, perdóname! —se aferró a su túnica—. Te dije que confiaba en ti, pero vi a Ron y pensé... pensé... luego reflexioné; gracias a Merlín estás a salvo, pero Ron se veía tan terrible—.

Dándose cuenta de que Harry continuaría todo el tiempo que se lo permitiera, Severus acalló a su amado. El chico continúo enganchado a su túnica mientas se sostenían uno al otro, ninguno de los dos, preparado para decir nada más.

El profesor de Pociones no lo diría, pero había pasado gran parte de las últimas horas dando vueltas a lo mismo. Harry le había convencido de que confiaba en él, y Severus se había permitido involucrarse en una relación por primera vez en largo tiempo. Harry se había vuelto tan importante para él que le asustaba. Y ahora, había pensado lo peor de él, y probablemente no podría soportar seguir a su lado. Reflexionando en el cautiverio de Ron, se había dado cuenta que había estado listo para asumir un gran riesgo por el muchacho, riesgo que nunca antes había tomado. No le gustaba pensar que era posible que su buen juicio podría haber estado nublado cuando más claro necesitaba que estuviera. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos por Harry hicieran peligrar su trabajo de espía a favor de la Luz. Si su pareja ya no quería estar con él, le dejaría ir sin luchar. Quizás fuera lo mejor. O eso había pensado hasta que se había encontrado con los brazos llenos de Harry enganchado a su túnica.

No. No le dejaría ir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:**  Las cosas se aligerarán de nuevo. No me gusta que este capítulo haya estado lleno de tanta angustia, pero epa, pareció escribirse solo.


	46. Reunión Con Joe Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

En una cálida y confortable oficina, Harry se movía en la silla en la que había estado sentado durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Frente a él, se sentaba la doctora Erin Harkin, su psicoterapeuta. A pesar del tiempo relativamente corto, había parecido una larga sesión; habían conversado sobre muchos temas. La doctora había escuchado pacientemente mientras cambiaban de un tópico a otro, esperando a que Harry encontrara la fuerza para decir la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí. Esperaría sólo un poco más y empezaría a presionar.

—Maté a un hombre —dijo Harry de pronto, de manera llana. No mostro emoción, ni parecía estar ocultando sus sentimientos.

—¿Cómo te sentiste después de eso? —.

—Culpable, supongo—.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió con sorprendida curiosidad. Culpable no era la impresión que estaba obteniendo de él.

—La verdad, no. De eso se trata. No me siento culpable sobre eso, y supongo que siento que sí debería—.

—Lo que estás diciendo es que te sientes culpable por no estar sintiéndote culpable—.

—Sí. Me siento mal. No tengo derecho a tomar una vida, aunque, eventualmente, todo esto me conducirá a 'matarle'... eso esperamos —agregó, aludiendo a Voldemort.

—Si pudieras repetir todo de nuevo, ¿lo hubieras hecho diferente? —.

—No—.

—¿Sin culpa? —preguntó, sin emitir juicio.

—Francamente, sin culpa. Un Mortífago menos podría significar una o más víctimas menos más adelante. No puedo salvar a todos, y he aprendido a no sentirme culpable por las cosas malas que suceden. Sé que no puedo culparme por las acciones de los Mortífagos, pero sí sería mi responsabilidad si dejara que uno de ellos escapara pudiendo hacer algo para evitarlo —se detuvo un momento para reflexionar—. No tuve intención de matar al hombre, pero a la altura que estábamos, cualquier hechizo para detenerle hubiera tenido como resultado su muerte—.

Rememorando esos momentos, Harry recordó que, posteriormente, le habían contado que uno de los Mortífagos que había derribado de la escoba no había caído hacia su muerte, pues Albus lo había evitado y capturado al mago para ser interrogado. ¿Quería decir que ellos sólo necesitaban un Mortífago y no les importó salvar al otro que estaba cayendo también? Podía ser que ellos hubieran estado demasiado preocupados por Harry despeñándose por el tejado para interesarse en ninguna otra cosa. Decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo de averiguarlo.

No. Sinceramente, él no se sentía culpable.

—¿Harry? —.

El joven se dio cuenta que se había distraído, pensando en el ataque.

—Perdone, me despisté —se disculpó.

—Está siendo una larga sesión. ¿Estaría bien si hago un resumen? —preguntó, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de su paciente.

>> Tu verano casi ha terminado, y no estás seguro del impacto que eso tendrá en tu relación con Severus —luego que Harry asintiera, continuó—: Como dijiste antes, tienes planes que te mantendrán ocupado durante el día, y aunque el verano fue un gran modo de animar esta relación, tienes una sana actitud ante los inevitables cambios que se producirán una vez que Severus empiece sus clases—.

Erin levantó la vista de sus notas para ver si Harry estaba de acuerdo con sus evaluaciones de la reunión.

>> Enfrentaste el primer obstáculo al lidiar con las responsabilidades de tener una pareja, y aunque todavía tienes que trabajar sobre eso, pienso que estás en el camino correcto. Considerándolo todo, me parece que lo manejaste bastante bien. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —.

—Por supuesto —contestó amablemente.

—¿Albus te instó a venir a esta cita? —.

—No. No mencioné a nadie que iba a venir a verla—.

Erin sonrió con calidez.

—¿Qué tal si me dices la verdadera razón de tu presencia aquí hoy? ¿Qué te está preocupando, Harry? —.

El chico frunció los labios, enojado consigo mismo. Respiró profundamente, para luego dejar escapar el aire con un suspiro de derrota.

—Tuve un flashback —admitió.

La bruja le regaló una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva.

>> Sucedió en la enfermería, justo delante de Sev —explicó con congoja—. Un día, él va a darse cuenta de que soy un chiflado, y va a pensar que no valgo todo esto—.

—Tú no crees eso de verdad —sentenció la doctora Erin, siendo más una aseveración que una pregunta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No, no realmente, pero lo pienso a veces, aunque sé que no es cierto. Él no lo ha planteado; supongo que está esperando que yo diga algo. Eso es algo que me gusta de nuestra relación; ninguno de los dos presiona al otro para que comparta las cosas que preferimos dejar en paz. Sin embargo, dudo que Severus deje pasar esto. Si no le hablo sobre ello pronto, probablemente él lo traiga a colación. Ron dijo que lo asusté—.

—¿Entiendes que ha sido un tiempo realmente difícil desde el ataque a Privet Drive, y que es perfectamente normal que, ocasionalmente, tengas repentinos recuerdos? —.

Harry se limitó a asentir, sin levantar la vista hacia ella. Recordó que cuando empezó a mejorar y cada vez tenía menos escenas retrospectivas, acostumbraba a evaluar su estabilidad mental en base a la frecuencia con que las tenía. Pero ahora, había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había pensado que lo tenía superado, pese a que se decía que era normal que tuviera recuerdos esporádicos, especialmente si había una provocación significativa.

>> Sé que ves esto como alguna clase de fallo, pero permíteme tranquilizarte. Para la mayoría de los estándares, has progresado mucho más que lo que cualquier doctor esperaría de ti, en términos de salud mental. Eres un individuo voluntarioso, y en mi opinión, lidias bastante bien con tus problemas —hizo una pausa, esperando que los ojos verdes se encontraran con los suyos—. Deja de luchar contra ti mismo —aconsejó, con una sonrisa.

Harry se mordió el labio y esbozó una débil sonrisa, que creció al ver que Erin también sonreía.

—Gracias —musitó, resignado al hecho de que estaba comportándose como un imbécil, y no podía esperar que su pasado nunca regresara a asustarle un poco.

—De nada. Ahora, te pediría que te largaras para que yo pudiera recibir a los pacientes que realmente necesitan mi ayuda, pero no quiero desanimarte a que acudas a mí siempre que necesites hablar —comentó con una sonrisa. Harry se echó a reír y se despidió.

* * *

En lo profundo de las mazmorras, Severus Snape limpiaba su puesto de trabajo, luego de completar una tanda nueva de poción contra el dolor. Harry había tenido buenas intenciones de prepararla él mismo, pero muy a menudo, el chico se encontraba con que en el tiempo extra que tenía para ello, era distraído por Severus con actividades más placenteras.

Satisfecho del trabajo realizado, se encaminó hacia sus habitaciones privadas para tomar una ducha. Una vez en el ofensivamente bien iluminado baño, se detuvo para escudriñar su reflejo. Había recogido su cabello, separándolo en dos secciones grasientas. Sus labios se apretaron con molestia, antes de volver su atención hacia su túnica. Albus le había dado nuevas túnicas de trabajo el año anterior, pero la que llevaba puesta era cálida y cómoda, con los bolsillos colocados en los lugares adecuados. Era la que más solía vestir cuando estaba experimentando, o por días, si estaba solo y podía dedicarse todo el día a un proyecto, o muchos proyectos pequeños, para reemplazar las reservas de la enfermería. Era la misma horrible túnica que Harry le había visto lucir en el Gran Comedor, la noche que se había presentado a cenar y le había atrapado distraído.

Después de llevar tres días, o quizás más, hechizando la túnica para limpiarla, decidió que era hora de permitir que los elfos domésticos se la llevaran para ser lavada. Lanzó un hechizo para remover cualquier ingrediente peligroso que se pudiera haber adherido a la tela. El Señor sabía que no deseaba que volviera a ocurrir algo parecido a la última vez, cuando un elfo terminó verde por contaminación. Aparentemente, una experiencia dolorosa, a juzgar por sus chillidos. Se rió ante el recuerdo; un mago necesita algo de diversión. Pero a Dumbledore no le había parecido en absoluto divertido; no brillaron esos ojos azules, esta vez. La maliciosa mirada de Severus se transformó en sorpresa al hurgar en su bolsillo y encontrar unos interiores tipo bikini, de satín verde. Se había olvidado completamente de ellos.

Su mente derivó hacía la tarde en que por primera vez había visto a Harry vestido con su túnica negra de quidditch. Por un momento, le había preocupado el haber sido demasiado rudo cuando le estampó contra la pared para besarle con ferocidad, pero fue estimulado al sentir la dura polla de su pareja cobrando vida durante el impacto. Severus frotó la tela satinada entre sus dedos, recordando el momento en que la había hechizado para quitarla del cuerpo de Harry y meterla en su bolsillo. Le costaba creer que hubiera estado en ese lugar desde entonces.

Luego de desnudarse, tomó una caliente y prolongada ducha. Después de lavar su cabello varias veces, lavó el bikini verde, lo colgó en la puerta de la ducha, y comenzó a hacer espuma sobre su cuerpo casi lampiño. Inconscientemente, se encontró mirando fijamente el verde satín, que goteaba agua al lado de la puerta de vidrio. Su fuerte mano de dedos delgados frotó sin prisa su creciente erección. Un recuerdo de Harry extendido sobre su escritorio mientras él embestía en su interior apareció de nuevo en su mente, y el ritmo pausado que había llevado no fue suficiente, mientras crecía la necesidad de liberarse. Jadeando y cerrando la mano sobre su polla febrilmente, ni siquiera detectó la sensación de frío contra su piel al inclinarse contra la pared en busca de apoyo. Con un fuerte estremecimiento, liberó su semilla; luego, observó ensimismado cómo se mezclaba con el agua y fluía por el drenaje.

Su cabello, una vez lavado, tenía un brillo saludable. Se vistió con una túnica limpia y se encaminó hacia el pueblo, dispuesto a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Harry. Por coincidencia, Ron y Hermione habían tenido una idea parecida y se encontraban vagabundeando por la villa, tratando de conseguir un buen regalo para su amigo. Fue Hermione la que divisó a Severus saliendo de la tienda de Pociones. Jaló la manga de su novio para llamar su atención.

—Se ve bien —señaló.

Ron rehusó responder, considerando que él 'no chequeaba' a los hombres. La chica ignoró el bufido despectivo del pelirrojo y continúo emitiendo su opinión en voz alta, si no por otra cosa, por burlarse de Ron.

>> Ha debido lavarse el cabello recientemente, pues gira alrededor de su cabeza igual que su túnica cuando camina en esa manera imponente en que lo hace—.

Ron se dedicó a mirar la vidriera de la tienda por la que estaban pasando. No daría a su novia la satisfacción de sentirse insultado. No mucho, en todo caso.

>> Se ve muy bien, ¿es una camisa nueva? —preguntó la chica.

Ron estaba a punto de espetar que cómo demonios iba a saber si la camisa de Snape era nueva, cuando quedó impactado al escuchar que la respuesta era dada por una profunda voz, no muy lejos del lugar donde él estaba parado.

—Gracias, lo es —contestó Severus, y se contuvo de sonreír ante la sobresaltada expresión del rostro de Weasley. Había estado tan ocupado ignorando a Hermione que no se había dado cuenta que Snape había caminado en su dirección.

—Epa —saludó, y se sintió como un imbécil al no encontrar algo más inteligente que decir.

—Señor Weasley —saludó Severus, asintiendo; en su rostro, lo que podía ser interpretado como una expresión agradable. No estaba frunciendo el ceño, en todo caso.

—Estamos buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para Harry —explicó Hermione, esperando aligerar la tensión entre Ron y, bien, mayormente sólo la de Ron. Él seguía algo avergonzado, pensando que Snape había visto sus partecitas desnudas. Afortunadamente para todos los involucrados, las cosas se relajaron. Mientras su novia y el profesor continuaban conversando, Ron se dio cuenta que usaban sus nombres de pila. Era la primera vez que deseaba haber estado presente la noche que Harry y Hermione se habían reunido a ver películas y atiborrarse de chucherías. Era extraño ver a su chica charlando tan amigablemente con el profesor, pero decidió que trataría de superar su bochorno y no quedarse fuera. Después de todo, Harry seguía siendo su mejor amigo. De repente, se dio cuenta que sus propias reflexiones le habían distraído a tal punto que no estaba seguro de por dónde había seguido la conversación.

Durante su corta charla con Hermione, Severus había estado verificando el área circundante para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verle hablando con 'los mejores amigos de Harry Potter'. Luego, notó una serpiente que estaba en la tienda de mascotas a la que Ron había estado mirando cuando él se había acercado a ellos.

—¿Estaba pensando obsequiarle una serpiente? —preguntó.

—No —Ron se echó a reír—. Harry ha recibido al menos tres serpientes en estos años —explicó—. Las tiene con él una o dos semanas, y luego, siempre le convencen de que las deje ir —bufó ante el recuerdo—. Creo que una de ellas todavía está aterrorizando Privet Drive—.

Severus no pudo contener una pequeña risa, asombrando tanto a Ron como a sí mismo.

>> Nosotros, hmm, vamos a celebrarle una pequeña fiesta a Harry el sábado, ¿quizás le gustaría venir? —preguntó el pelirrojo, sin poder creer que estuviera invitando a Severus Snape a la Madriguera.

—Los señores Weasley iban a llevar a Harry a cenar, y luego nos íbamos a reunir con todos sus amigos en Las Tres Escobas, pero considerando los acontecimientos recientes, cancelamos la fiesta en el bar —explicó Hermione.

Severus aceptó cortésmente la invitación y continuó sus compras. No quería hablar con ellos demasiado tiempo. Corrían el riego de que alguien les viera, y lo que era más importante, el riesgo de que Ron y él estuvieran juntos demasiado tiempo para su propia comodidad. Tenía que darle algo de crédito al pelirrojo; había sido cortés, y parecía estar esforzándose, y había sido lo bastante gentil como para invitarle a la fiesta de Harry. Tenía sentido, en vista de que Harry había madurado tanto; seguramente, Ron no podría pasar la mayoría de su tiempo con él, mientras estuvieron en la escuela, y no haber madurado un poco también.

Una hora más tarde, Severus salía de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch cargado con un nuevo juego de túnicas negras para reemplazar las que él había rasgado al lanzar a Harry a través de la ventana. Con paso ligero, cargó con sus paquetes para ir a reunirse con Kieran. Tenía un rapto que hacer.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, relajado ante el televisor. Rehusó probar la muestra de un último experimento que Fred le ofrecía, por tercera vez en una hora. Cuidaba su cerveza de mantequilla con su vida, previniendo que le agregaran algo en ella.

—Pensaría que el permitirles utilizar este lugar como laboratorio —comentó Harry, señalando con un gesto alrededor de su salita de estar—, me excluiría de la tortura de ser un sujeto de prueba—.

—Vamos, Harry, ¿dónde estaría la diversión en eso? —preguntó George, con una sonrisa confabuladora—. Parece que te está llegando correo, compañero —comentó, mirando un ave negra en la ventana.

No parecía un cuervo, pero era demasiado pequeña para ser un halcón. Harry tomó la carta con mucho cuidado, y observó cómo el pájaro se marchaba de inmediato. Desarmó la carta con un rápido hechizo revelador. Ésta tenía una especie de trampa; una poción rociada sobre ella, que al contacto le sumiría en la inconsciencia. Con el pergamino abierto, Harry revisó si había algún mensaje en su interior.

> _Nuestro querido Fawkes_

Por el encabezado, supo de inmediato que venía de Severus y Kieran. Fawkes era el nombre que usaban en el libro de entrenamiento, y lo utilizaban cuando querían referirse a él sin mencionar su nombre.

Fred y George le miraron, esperando impacientes poder ver de qué se trataba.

>> ¿Quieres que te ayudemos o algo? —preguntó George, al darse cuenta de que el moreno había hechizado la carta.

—No, todo está bien, pero es mejor que se marchen. Pienso que estoy a punto de recuperar las clases que perdí con Snape—.

Los gemelos sabían que estaba siendo entrenado, así que no perdieron tiempo limpiando; apagaron el fuego bajo el caldero y partieron por la red flu. Harry leyó con rapidez el resto de la nota.

> _¿Pensabas que te escaparías de unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento por estar echado en una cama de la enfermería? Nada de eso._
> 
> _¡¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!!_

No perdió tiempo. Rápidamente, lanzó un hechizo para cerrar las cortinas, evitando cualquier vista del interior del apartamento. Corrió a la habitación para ver qué hacía Hedwig y, por suerte para él, la lechuza ya había salido. Pensando que sólo Sev podía aparecerse en el interior, y probablemente lo haría cerca de la ventana o la puerta para dejar pasar a Kieran, se ocultó cerca de la puerta, aguardando su oportunidad. Cuando escuchó el sonido que indicaba que Severus acababa de aparecerse, se lanzó contra él. El Slytherin se protegió del hechizo que le envió Harry y trató de alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta, pero el joven evitó que lo aferrara. El dueño de casa se echó a reír al tiempo que se alejaba como una flecha al ver que Sev permanecía impactado al ver que había conseguido evitar que abriera.

A pesar de todo, el profesor logró asir el pomo y abrió la puerta, y ahora eran dos contra uno. Los tres batallaron, utilizando una miríada de hechizos, maleficios, maldiciones y ataques físicos. Harry se tiró en el sofá, esquivando un hechizo de Kieran, sólo para aterrizar en los brazos de Severus, quien le estaba esperando. El chico jadeó, recuperando el aliento mientras Sev le clavaba contra la pared. Sobre la cabeza de desordenados cabellos negros se encontraba el reloj que Albus le había obsequiado. En ese momento, se podían oír ruidos metálicos, como si una de las manecillas se estuviera moviendo hacia arriba, y un repique de campanas. Kieran dejó escapar un rugido de triunfo. Sev liberó a Harry, y vio que el reloj señalaba 'Hora de Fiesta'.

* * *

—Déjenme entender esto bien. Ustedes dos quieren invitarme a salir por mi cumpleaños, y yo tengo que beber una sustancia vil... ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, bajando la vista hasta el vaso lleno de un líquido pegajoso de color verde salvia, que en ese momento burbujeaba, provocándole náuseas de sólo mirarlo.

—Ninguno de nosotros puede ser visto en tu compañía. Tenemos reputaciones que mantener, ya sabes —se burló Kieran—. Vamos, bébelo; te hará lucir cómo otra persona y nos permitirá celebrar tu cumpleaños apropiadamente—.

—¿A quién se supone que me pareceré? —indagó, mirando con desdén la poción Multijugos que Severus tenía en la mano.

—Joe —fue la ambigua respuesta de Kieran—. Es una vieja amistad mía que prometió no salir esta noche—.

—¿Cómo luce Joe? —insistió Harry, vacilando, sin confiar en el hombre, de momento; tenía una expresión en la mirada que no le gustaba. Sabía que podía confiar en Sev, pero aclararía todas las dudas que pudiera.

—Hmm. Joe tiene una estatura un poco mayor que la tuya, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, con un pequeño bigote —explicó Kieran. Ante esto último, Severus bufó de risa contenida y Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Kieran estaba sosteniendo la poción en alto—. Anda. Vamos a salir y tú vas a venir con nosotros. Además, esto no es tan malo —le animó, en un intento por sonar convincente.

—¿No sabe mal? —Harry se echó a reír—. ¿A quién quieres engañar? Multijugos es la poción más asquerosa que he probado nunca —cerró la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Severus le miró, divertido. Dándose por vencido, Harry tomó el repugnante brebaje y se lo bebió de un trago. Cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza, en un intento por sofocar las ganas de vomitar.

Kieran le entregó una bolsa blanca que había traído.

—Debes cambiarte. Pedí estas cosas prestadas para ti—.

Harry asió la bolsa y corrió al baño, inseguro de si podría lograr retener la desagradable poción. Un grito fue escuchado, y Kieran y Severus estallaron en carcajadas.

Harry salió lívido de furia.

—¡¿JOE?! —bramó.

—Joanne, en realidad —puntualizó Kieran con una sonrisa—. Y cúbrete; ella me mataría si piensa que he visto sus pechos—.

Cuando Severus recuperó un razonable control y dejó de reír, convenció a Harry de que esto no era tan malo a cambio de que pudieran salir juntos, explicándole que nadie comenzaría una pelea si él iba como Joane, y que los demás les prestarían poca atención.

Harry se resignó a ir cómo Joanne y fue a vestirse. Se sentía agradecido de que la túnica no llevaba demasiados volantes y podía pasar por una túnica de mago, considerando que todas lucían parecido al vestirlas, de todas formas. Francamente, prefería la ropa muggle. Pero, hubiera deseado que Joanne no tuviera ese ligero bigote; y, ¿cuál sería su edad? ¿Cuarenta años? Luego de hacer una mueca mientras se ajustaba el sostén, estuvo listo para partir.

Justo a las puertas del bar, Kieran levantó su varita en dirección a Harry. El chico reconoció el hechizo como un glamour, pero no estaba seguro de lo que le había hecho. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para buscar el frasquito plateado con la poción Multijugos y vio su reflejo.

—¿Crees que el rojo es mi color? —preguntó, notando el lápiz labial que ahora lucía—. No te preocupes, Sev, trataré de no dejar marcas en tu cuello —bromeó.

Severus frunció el ceño, murmurando entre dientes que 'Joanne' no había sido su primera elección. Harry decidió que esto debía tener relación con alguna broma de Kieran. Podía decirse que se la estaba cobrando.

Harry permitió ser guiado por ambos magos hasta una mesa del fondo. En ese momento fue que notó el atuendo de Severus por primera vez; en medio del ataque, no se había percatado de lo que vestía. El hombre lucía una túnica holgada, distinta a las que acostumbraba a usar en la escuela. Su camisa era púrpura, pero parecía casi negra de tan oscuro que era el tono.

—Linda camisa —le halagó.

—Hermione también lo pensó —declaró Sev sin mayor explicación, dando un sorbo a su bebida. Harry sonrió; eventualmente lo descubriría.

Kieran levantó su vaso.

—Por Fawkes —brindó, chocando su vaso contra los otros dos—. ¿Cuántos son? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete? —.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dieciocho, muchas gracias, aunque no luzco ni un día mayor de cuarenta —comentó, volviendo a mirar su reflejo en el frasco y haciendo un puchero—. Y hablando de Fawkes, ¿cuántas páginas le faltan por escribir en ese libro de ustedes? —en esencia, estaba preguntando cuánto entrenamiento le quedaba. Las sesiones habían estado durando largas horas, debido a que Sev muy pronto empezaría sus clases.

—El libro está bien para los demás, pero Fawkes, dado que sus habilidades exceden por mucho a las de quienes le precedieron, continuará añadiendo páginas a su libro hasta que no lo necesite más—.

Severus le miró a los ojos y él comprendió que estaba diciéndole que tendría entrenamiento hasta que Voldemort fuera derrotado.

—Quieres decir hasta que él no pueda ser secuestrado por dos magos dementes —bromeó Harry.

Después de eso, permanecieron lejos de cualquier conversación que involucrara a Harry, Fawkes o algo relacionado. Kieran y Severus se reían de las cosas que el más joven no comprendía y, ocasionalmente, le dejaban participar de la broma. Aparentemente, las cosas que les causaba más risa se referían a la primera vez que habían estado allí. Fue más difícil de lo que Harry esperaba, el darse cuenta de que una mujer de cuarenta años o así, habitualmente no conversaba sobre las mismas cosas que un joven de dieciocho.

En una de esas, Kieran se burló sobre su falta de habilidad para sentarse como una dama. Y en represalia, Harry estuvo coqueteando con él durante la siguiente hora, alejando con éxito a cualquier mujer con la que Kieran había intentado hablar.

Harry sabía que no podía manejarse demasiado bien con las cosas de mujeres, pero no se dio cuenta, cuán malo era en ello hasta que tuvo necesidad de ir al baño. Se detuvo frente a ambas puertas el tiempo justo como para que una mesonera le jalara hacia un lado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño? —preguntó con voz agradable pero demandante.

—Joe —contestó rápidamente, orgulloso de haber recordado en nombre; pero entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Anne, Joe Anne —tartamudeó, culpando a la bebida por su error.

—Buen intento, Joe —replicó la mujer, alzando una ceja—. ¿Primera vez como travesti? ¿O es una broma? —.

—Ninguna de las dos, en realidad —no estaba seguro de qué decir. La camarera notó que dos mujeres salían del baño de damas, y metiendo su cabeza adentro, verificó que estuviera despejado.

—Bien, está vacío. Vigilaré la puerta, pero sólo por esta vez —ofreció con un guiñó.

Cuando Harry terminó, se aseguró de beber otro trago de poción Multijugos antes de abrir la puerta para marchar. Antes de poder regresar al bar, la camarera le guió de regreso al baño de damas y selló la puerta. Harry llevó la mano a su varita antes que ella terminara el hechizo. Se dio cuenta que él mismo podía haber sellado la puerta; ¿qué hacía ella allí?

—Mira, cariño, si vas a continuar con esto, necesitas lucir como una dama, y arreglarte un poco —explicó, sonriendo—. ¿Acaso sacaste esa túnica de una bolsa de ropa sucia antes de ponértela? —preguntó.

Harry se echó a reír. Kieran había llevado la túnica en una mochila antes de lanzársela.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y hechizó la túnica para alisar las arrugas, lanzando una llamarada en el borde. Harry retrocedió momentáneamente, cuando ella le metió la mano por el escote y tomó el tirante del sostén, ajustándolo. Entonces fue que Harry se dio cuenta que uno de sus senos había estado más bajo que el otro.

—Um, gracias—.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó la mujer, apuntando su varita hacia los labios de Harry.

Éste dudó por un segundo, pero sentía que confiaba en ella, así que asintió brevemente en señal de aceptación. La bruja había preguntado por sus labios, pero no se detuvo ahí. Cuando el chico se miró en el espejo, se asombró al ver que su rostro ya no se veía como el de una mujer desaliñada, sino como el de una dama muy atractiva. La desaparición del bigote había significado una gran diferencia.

>> El glamour es un hechizo maravilloso —comentó la bruja, cambiando los labios de Joe a un tono más oscuro. Retrocedió un paso para verle una vez más. Sus labios se torcieron ligeramente mientras trataba de averiguar qué le faltaba. El cabello estaba bien, la túnica ya se veía linda, y también el rostro. Harry se sorprendió cuando la mirada de la mujer fue directamente a sus tetas. Comenzaba a comprender el porqué Hermione odiaba cuando los chicos no la miraban a los ojos mientras hablaba. Tendría que mencionarle esto a Ron.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones e inclinándose hacia adelante, su largo cabello cayendo hasta casi tocar el suelo.

>> Sacúdelas —le ordenó, y él obedeció, aunque le pareció que la bruja tiraba de su pierna mientras él sacudía sus pechos—. Ahora, sostén el sujetador hacia arriba, con fuerza, y enderézate—.

Harry obedeció las instrucciones, llevando su cabello hacia atrás, y se sorprendió al ver el escote que ahora mostraba.

>> Esto los sostendrá por un rato, pero, eventualmente, bajarán —le explicó la camarera, amablemente. Harry no pudo evitar mirar y notó que el escote de la mujer también había mejorado luego de mostrarle lo que debía hacer. Pensando que ése era un truco limpio, decidió mencionárselo a Hermione, aunque ella probablemente ya lo conocería.

Cuando regresó a su mesa, los dos magos lanzaron una segunda mirada a la nueva apariencia de Joanna. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír cuando Kieran casi escupió la bebida. Y como Sev puntualizó, Kieran Donnelly nunca desperdiciaba el alcohol.

—Joe nunca se vio tan bien —musitó Kieran, anonadado, antes de girarse hacia Severus—. Si le dices a ella que dije eso, te maldeciré—.

—No sabía que tenías este talento —bromeó Sev, por su parte—. Eso explica el porqué demoraste tanto—.

—¿Preocupado por mí? —indagó con una sonrisa—. La camarera me ayudó. No estoy seguro del porqué —explicó.

Kieran se dio la vuelta para buscar algún rostro conocido, pero no encontró ninguno. Entonces, la camarera le hizo un guiño.

—Creo que ya sé la razón —declaró el escocés—. Escuché que una de las chicas de aquí tenía a su madre enferma, pero no podían permitirse el lujo de un buen sanador —explicó, antes de observarla de nuevo—. No estoy en contra de ser utilizado por una mujer tan atractiva como ésa —dio un trago a su bebida—. Ahora que ella logró que mi cita luciera presentable, no haría daño hacer una visita a su madre—.

—Oh, ¿ahora resulta que yo soy tu cita? ¿Consigues todas tus citas a través del rapto? —se rió Harry. Sev sonrió.

—Sólo las difíciles —terminó su bebida—. Tengo que enfrentar el siguiente asalto —se disculpó, y partió a hablar con la camarera.

—Parece que acabo de perder a mi cita. ¿Qué vas a hacer el resto de la noche? —preguntó Harry a Sev con voz seductora.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan la clase de mujeres que saltan de un hombre al siguiente? —.

—Por qué no me llevas a dar un paseo y vemos qué clase de mujer soy. Creo que Kieran va a tardar un rato—.

Le tendió la mano y Severus la tomó; al fin y al cabo, era todo un caballero.

Era una noche agradable; la luna estaba casi llena, emitiendo una débil luz a la calle que de otra forma estaría apenas iluminada. Era tarde, y acaso se venía uno que otro transeúnte ocasional. Ellos se habían alejado apenas unos pasos de la puerta. La tienda que se encontraba justo al lado había cerrado temprano, y ahora ofrecía un oscuro nicho al que Harry empujó a Severus. No estaban completamente ocultos de la vista, pero eso era lo que Harry encontraba excitante. Le encantaba estar así, en la calle, sin que nadie le reconociera, ni tener que preocuparse de todo el asunto gay. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja y le atrajo para besarle.

El beso de Sev fue demasiado breve para el gusto de Harry. El hombre le explicó que, aunque, sabía que era Harry, le era difícil besar a una mujer. El joven sugirió que cerrara los ojos y se limitara a disfrutar. Se trepó al siguiente escalón, quedando alrededor de una pulgada más alto que Severus, y comenzó su trabajo de lamer y mordisquear el fuerte cuello.

El Maestro gimió, recordando lo que Harry había hecho la noche del baile, cuando todavía llevaba el cabello largo. Era fácil para él perderse en las sensaciones que su amante estaba provocando en su cuello.

Harry hizo una pausa en sus atenciones cuando escuchó un pequeño grito de asombro seguido por una risa sofocada. Una joven pareja estaba pasando a su lado. Si la mirada de furia en la cara de Severus era un indicativo, eran estudiantes. Los dos alumnos de Slytherin cruzaron rápidamente la calle, reuniéndose con algunos amigos en el otro lado. Todavía se encontraban bastante cerca y, aparentemente, estaban contándole a sus amigos que habían visto precisamente al profesor Snape, besuqueándose con una linda mujer.

Harry soltó una risita, pero se calló rápidamente, al notar que su hombre estaba enojado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, inseguro.

—Me distraje besuqueándote y fui atrapado por unos estudiantes —gruñó—. ¿Qué crees que me pasa? —siseó.

—¿Y qué? No puede hacerte daño que te vean besándote con una mujer, ¿no? —.

—Constantemente refuerzo en mis estudiantes la importancia de no exhibirse—.

—¿Quién se está exhibiendo? No creo que esto sea la gran cosa —era evidente que Harry no veía el problema.

—Si soy besable, soy accesible. Esto no cuadra con la personalidad que me construí. Exijo respeto de mis estudiantes y esto sólo mina mi autoridad. Ser atrapado en éxtasis es ser atrapado con la guardia baja, y no demuestra otra cosa que debilidad—.

Harry quiso discutir ese argumento, diciendo que eso sólo mostraba que era atractivo, no débil, pero se perdió en el pensamiento de que Sev había dicho que había estado extasiado, así que decidió no pelear con el atractivo hombre. En ese preciso momento, Kieran salió del bar, tambaleándose ligeramente.

—¡Ésta es mi chica! —gritó, señalando hacia ellos. Puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry—. Disculpa, tenía unos asuntos que atender —dijo con un guiño—. Espero que Snape te haya mantenido a salvo mientras yo regresaba —se calló cuando escuchó el alboroto desde el otro lado de la calle y notó al pequeño grupo de estudiantes que habían empezado a apurar el paso.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Bien, Sev, ahora te atraparon besando a la novia de tu mejor amigo, tu estatus de cretino malvado compensará por mucho cualquier opinión que pudieron haber tenido de ti—.

Severus continuo con el ceño fruncido hasta que se dio cuenta que Harry tenía razón. Puede que hubiera sido pillado, pero al menos había sido pillado siendo un bastardo, y eso lograba que todo estuviera bien. No pudo contener la sonrisa maliciosa mientras Kieran despotricaba sobre sus insinuaciones con su chica.

—Tienes lápiz labial en el cuello. ¡Cómo te atreviste! —continuó su diatriba el escocés—. ¡Mi mejor amigo y mi mejor chica! —se giró hacia Harry—. Tú, ramera; confiaba en ti —y casi tropezó en el bordillo mientras caminaban calle abajo.

Harry reía con tantas ganas que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas bajaban por su cara mientras el jadeaba para conseguir algo de aire. Continuando con la parodia, comentó:

—Por favor, perdóname, bomboncito, prometo que no lo haré nunca más —suplicó, antes de estallar en carcajadas—. Y Sevvie promete no volver a permitir que una mujer se meta en medio de su amistad contigo—.

—No respondo sobre no golpear a una mujer que me llama Sevvie —el maestro de Pociones le miró con ferocidad.

Harry sólo continuó riéndose, enganchando sus brazos en los de los otros dos hombres mientras caminaban. Notó que su cabello estaba empezando a acortarse y tomó otro sorbo de Multijugos. No regresaría a su forma normal en medio de la calle, vestido como Joe, y con un hechizo de Glamour.

Los tres caminaron hasta su casa, pues Severus no creía que Harry hubiera tenido su licencia el tiempo suficiente como para tratar de Aparecerse estando intoxicado, aunque el joven no había bebido mucho en realidad. Harry disfrutaba caminando abiertamente por la calle en compañía de Sev, así que no le importó argumentar que era perfectamente capaz de Aparecerse. Todos fueron al apartamento de Harry para que pudiera cambiarse y entregarle a Kieran la ropa que pertenecía a su amiga Joe.

El escocés le pidió permiso para utilizar su chimenea para llamar a Joanna y decirle que estaban de regreso, sanos y salvos, y que no habían hecho nada terrible mientras Harry se estaba haciendo pasar por ella. La verdadera Joe flirteó con Kieran, pero lanzó a Harry una mirada desagradable al ver lo bien que lucía con su cuerpo. El chico se alegró de que ella no supiera quién estaba utilizando la poción Multijugos. Kieran cortó la conversación en cuanto vio que la verdadera Joanna se empezaba a poner tensa.

Harry se dio cuenta que no podría utilizar su propia ropa hasta que regresara a su apariencia, así que decidió permanecer con la ropa de Joe hasta entonces. Le enseñó la casa a Kieran y le ofreció una bebida mientras esperaban que la poción dejara de hacer efecto.

—¡Ey, Harry! Pensábamos que nunca encenderías la chimenea. Snape... —Fred se calló al ver que no era la cara de Harry la que le miraba.

Kieran disfrutaba la expresión boquiabierta en los dos rostros idénticos que estaban en el fuego, rostros que sólo podían ser Weasley. Harry —como Joe— entró en escena, entregándole un vaso a Kieran. Los gemelos se miraban uno al otro, extrañados, inseguros acerca de qué hacer. Harry suplicó en silencio para que Kieran le ayudara; no quería decirle a los gemelos que estaba vestido de mujer. Antes que el escocés tuviera oportunidad de hablar, Severus entró en la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Se detuvo fuera de la vista desde la chimenea, lanzando a Kieran y Harry una mirada de dolor. De inmediato, vieron que aferraba su propio brazo y asentía, para que se dieran cuenta que estaba siendo convocado a una reunión.

Con su máscara de indiferencia de nuevo en lugar seguro, se adelantó para que le vieran los demás. Fred y George confiaban en Snape, sabían que era un espía, así que asumieron que la extraña pareja que estaba en la salita de Harry no era peligrosa. Severus le entregó una pequeña nota a Kieran.

—No me da tiempo de regresar al castillo. Necesito que le lleves este mensaje a Albus —le pidió.

El mago partió de inmediato. Las expresiones de los gemelos se relajaron aún más al oír que Snape mencionaba a Dumbledore, y cuándo éste se los pidió, viajaron hacia la salita por la red flu.

>> Fred, George, les presento a Joanne. Necesito salir a un asunto y estaría extremadamente agradecido si pudieran quedarse con ella hasta que sepan que es seguro dejarla —les pidió con seriedad. También les mencionó que verían a Harry más tarde. El hombre notó que Harry iba a argumentar y le jaló hacia un lado—. No permitiré que te quedes solo. Tus protecciones te mantendrán seguro, pero si algo se presentara, los músculos del cuerpo de Joe no reaccionan como los tuyos. No tengo tiempo de discutir —declaró, terminante. El chico supo que no tenía sentido presionar sobre ese asunto.

—¿Cómo sabremos que es seguro? —indagó George.

—Lo sabrán —sonrió Snape, verificando la hora. Se giró hacia Harry antes de Aparecerse; de nuevo, habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo él le escuchara—. Sé que hoy fue retirada una orden grande de la tienda de pociones. Lo más seguro es que estaré elaborando pociones. Trata de no preocuparte —musitó, sabiendo que lo haría de todas formas—. Evítate muchos problemas y diles quién eres —sugirió, riendo, sabiendo que su pareja haría las cosas del modo difícil. Harry sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, y Severus se alegró de haberle distraído fácilmente de su preocupación por la reunión.

El moreno se encontró solo con los gemelos y se preguntó cómo se comportarían al estar frente a un extraño. ¿Le convertirían en la última víctima de sus bromas, pensando que Joe no conocía sus muchos productos de juegos? Se sorprendió, por decir lo menos, cuando ellos se presentaron respetuosamente. Les explicó que Joe era una antigua amiga de Kieran. Si a los pelirrojos les extrañó que Joe se refería a sí misma como una tercera persona, fueron lo bastante educados como para no mencionarlo.

—¿Kieran es un amigo del profesor Snape? —preguntó George, tratando de descifrar la incógnita.

—Sí, son viejos amigos. Están trabajando juntos en algunos proyectos —contestó distraídamente—. Secuestran a la gente para celebrar sus cumpleaños —dijo con una carcajada. Fred y George rieron con él. Tenían sus propias ideas de dónde debía estar Harry, pero, ciertamente, no pensaban que fuera Joanne.

Harry había sugerido ver televisión; quería evitar tener que conversar mucho con ellos. No les había mentido hasta ahora, pero estaba resultando bastante difícil. Sabía que debería contarles la verdad y ya, pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción, y no era como si él estuviera disfrutando estar vestido como una chica. Cuando ninguno le estaba mirando, tomó otro sorbo de la poción. Encontraría un modo de decírselos, pero no todavía.

Fue fácil por un rato; vieron una película divertida, y rieron y rieron. Fred notó que Joe se encontraba muy cómoda con ellos y miró a George con intención. Harry no se fijó en el brillo de sus ojos, pero sí que notó cuando un brazo se posó casualmente sobre sus hombros.

Su primer pensamiento fue:  _"¿en qué están pensando estos dos?"_  Joanne tenía por lo menos cuarenta años. Entonces, se dio cuenta que los gemelos eran algunos años mayores que él, y que probablemente Severus fuera apenas unos pocos años menor que Joanne.  _"Oh, Merlín"_ , pensó.

El dueño de casa se relajó en el sofá. Los gemelos nunca le habían tocado tanto, a menos que se contaran los torturantes ataques de cosquillas a los que le habían sometido para obligarle a comer alguna de sus golosinas de broma. Sabía que más tarde ellos estarían avergonzados, pero así él no se sentiría tan mal de que descubrieran que se había hecho pasar por una mujer. Extrañamente, se sentía muy cómodo con ellos. Hermione también se le sentaba cerca mientras veían películas; aunque Ron, por supuesto, guardaba las distancias, como harían la mayoría de los chicos.

Fred y George habían sido muy cercanos a Harry por años. Le trataban como si fuera su propio hermano, lo que, usualmente, significaba hostigamiento y bromas. Pero en el otro lado de la moneda, siempre se había sentido seguro con ellos. Suponía que era por eso por lo que el señor Weasley había convencido a Charlie que le dejara en paz. Arthur quería que Harry se sintiera seguro en la Madriguera, y no deseaba que una relación fallida le quitara la posibilidad de ir a un lugar donde se sentía como en familia. En retrospectiva, se alegraba de que el pelirrojo y él no hubieran avanzado mucho, pero le gustaba cuando flirteaba con él. Charlie fue el primero que hizo que Harry sintiera que era merecedor de tal atención. Dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar el beso. De inmediato, su mente derivó hacia el momento en que Sev vio ese recuerdo, y cuando flirtearon por primera vez desde que el hombre tenía su cuerpo de adulto.

No notó que se estaba quedando dormido, ni la mano que sostenía la suya. Una suave voz a su oído sustituyó el principio del sueño.

—¿Joanne? —la tenue voz chequeó si estaba consciente.

—¿Estás dormida? —preguntó otra voz, con una inflexión ligeramente diferente. La mano que le sostenía se movió ligeramente, mientras el pulgar del joven acariciaba la suave mano de uñas pintadas.

—Un poco —contestó un somnoliento Harry. Se puso algo más alerta al sentir una cálida respiración en su oreja—. Díganme —continuó, pero sin molestarse en abrir los ojos—, ¿muchas chicas han salido con los dos al mismo tiempo? —indagó con curiosidad.

—Algunas —contestó una voz tan cerca de su oído, que más que escuchar la respuesta, la sintió. Era la misma persona que había tenido su brazo sobre su hombro. El otro, Fred quizás, era el que sostenía y acariciaba su mano.

—Hmm —Harry suspiró con su voz adormilada, pero todavía coherente—. ¿Cómo le piden a una chica hacer algo como esto, ya saben, con ambos? —.

—Empiezas por pedirle algo pequeño, como un beso —susurró George a su oído. Harry pudo sentir unos labios que pasaban por su barbilla.

Fred estaba dejando pequeños besos por encima de sus dedos.

—Joanne —pidió dulcemente —, ¿puedo besarte? —.

—No —llegó la adormilada respuesta. Fred pareció casi sobresaltado.

—¿Ni siquiera un beso pequeñito? —.

—No —hizo una pausa—. Mis besos son para otro —Harry casi rió entre dientes al recordar esa línea tonta de aquella película románticona que había visto con Hermione. Ahora estaba mucho más espabilado, y escuchó cuándo Severus se apareció en la cocina, pero decidió dejar que los gemelos pensaran que seguía medio dormido. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siguiendo una broma, pero había habido tan pocas veces en su vida en que alguien había coqueteado con él, que todo esto elevaba su ego.

—¿El chico que vimos antes aquí? —preguntó Fred. Había dejado de besar sus dedos, pero continuaba sosteniendo su suave mano.

—¿Kieran? Nop —Harry reclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de George.

—Bien, no me gustaría que ese individuo se enfureciera conmigo —replicó, moviendo su brazo apenas ligeramente de los hombros de Harry, pero dejándolo todavía sobre el respaldo del sofá, tratando de no mostrar que se estaba retirando. Mucho.

>> Severus—.

Fred dejó caer abruptamente la mano que estaba sosteniendo. George se congeló, pero no quiso separarse. La cabeza de la chica estaba sobre su hombro, y ella probablemente caería sobre su regazo si lo hacía; o eso pensaba.

—¿Severus? ¿Cómo en Snape? —fue la nerviosa pregunta.

—Hmm —llegó la soñadora respuesta—. Le amo—.

Los cuatro ojos azules se asustaron de manera idéntica. Ambos pares se giraron hacia la puerta de la cocina al escuchar un crujido que anunciaba que estaba siendo abierta. Las manzanas de Adam de los delgados cuellos subieron y bajaron cuando ambos tragaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo. La alta y majestuosa figura de Severus se encontraba parada en silencio, en el umbral de la puerta. Había una mirada contenida en su rostro que los muchachos encontraron la expresión más aterradora que le habían visto en los diez años o algo así que le conocían. Nunca antes habían visto esa mirada en el rostro del intimidante hombre. Cuando se deslizo en la salita de estar, Fred y George se alejaron instintivamente de la encantadora figura que se encontraba entre ellos en el sofá. Harry sostuvo su cabeza para evitar que cayera. Una adormilada sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Como Weasleys, espero que ambos se hayan comportado como unos gentiles caballeros —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Ellos le miraron bobamente por un segundo, y luego cerraron sus bocas que no se habían dado cuenta que tenían abiertas, y es que Snape acababa de hacer un cumplido a su familia.

>> Les agradezco su apoyo esta noche —giró su atención a Harry, preguntándose porqué seguía siendo una chica—. ¿Tuviste algún problema mientras estuve fuera? —.

—No, sentí mucha seguridad con ellos a mi lado —contestó, tomando la mano de cada uno. Logró sentir el suspiro de alivio de los gemelos, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Creo que mencioné que sabrían cuándo fuera seguro irse —puntualizó Severus.

Los gemelos intentaron levantarse de inmediato, pero Joanne todavía les tenía agarrados. Fred fue el primero en sobresaltarse, seguido por George, cuando el cabello de Joe comenzó a acortarse. Las manos que les retenían se volvieron más callosas y fuertes. Ambos se asombraron cuando sus grandes senos parecieron desinflarse, siendo reemplazados por un pecho masculino bien tonificado.

—¿Harry? —preguntaron a coro, recibiendo un asentimiento de su amigo a modo de confirmación.

Al darse cuenta de que su nombre era la única palabra que ellos lograban formar, Harry explicó:

—Kieran y Sev quisieron sacarme a pasear, pero yo no puedo ser visto con ellos en un bar, así que me dieron Multijugos —esperó que eso lo aclarara todo—. Ellos no planeaban dejarme así, no era seguro puesto que el cuerpo de Joe no es muy fuerte; pero algo se presentó. Tuvieron que irse y, bien... ¿no están molestos, verdad? —preguntó, batiendo las pestañas.

—Umm —Fred pareció recuperar su compostura y agregó—: Hagamos algo. Tú no mencionas a Joanne a nadie, y nosotros... ¿le llamaste Sev? —preguntó con los ojos como platos, como si acabara de darse cuenta—. ¡Oh, Merlín, ellos son pareja! —.

Mientras Fred hacía la conexión, George silbó.

—Por lo que a nosotros concierne, nunca hemos oído nada de Joanne o Sev. Buenas noches —caminó a toda prisa hacia la chimenea y abrió la cajita de polvos flu que estaba sobre la repisa. Con un destello, desaparecieron.

Harry movió su mano hacia la chimenea, cerrándola por esa noche. Levantó la vista hacia la imponente figura ante él. Severus tenía una ceja alzada.

—Te estabas metiendo con ellos —comentó sin mala intención. Harry sonrió, y por un segundo pensó que Sev estaba celoso. Bien.

—No, no lo hice. Ellos vinieron a mí —contestó inocentemente.

—Ya veo —Severus caminó hacia la repisa de la chimenea, mirando la caja de polvos flu, pero no la estaba viendo en realidad. Cuando se giró para enfrentar a Harry, se aseguró de hacerlo con la rapidez justa como para hacer que su túnica girara a su alrededor y rodeara sus piernas—. Entonces, ¿a ti no te molestaría si alguien, digamos como Lucius Malfoy, viniera a tratar de persuadirme para que le hiciera una poción ilegal que él necesitara? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros, y manteniendo la voz serena y plana.

La expresión inocente y satisfecha del joven cambió abruptamente.

>> Sabías que yo estaba en la cocina, y que, si por alguna razón no podías manejar la situación, te ayudaría; pero Fred y George no sabían eso. Personalmente, me asombra que se comportaran tan bien como lo hicieron. Tenían una atractiva y casi inconsciente mujer entre ellos, y aún así se comportaron como caballeros... la mayor parte del tiempo —dijo esto último poniendo los ojos en blanco; pensaba que, si Joe no hubiera sido mayor, y las circunstancias diferentes, los gemelos se hubieran movido más rápido. No que pensara que Harry lo hubiera permitido, pero el joven necesitaba comprender la diferencia entre un flirteo inofensivo y permitir que la gente pensara que estaba disponible cuando no era así. Frunció el ceño ante este último pensamiento.

—No te molestó cuando mencioné que Charlie había flirteado conmigo —argumentó Harry.

—¿Tú respondiste al flirteo? —.

—Un poquito —admitió.

—¿Cómo reaccionaste ante sus avances? —indagó, sonando como si la respuesta no sería tan interesante cuando la escuchara.

—¡No lo hizo! Sólo era un flirteo inofensivo. En realidad, Charlie nunca estuvo verdaderamente interesado en mí, no seriamente —declaró con convicción.

—Exactamente —replicó, apaciguando—. Sabías que Charlie no estaba interesado. ¿Y los gemelos? —.

Harry bajó la vista al piso. No sabía qué decir. Estaba consciente de que Sev se encontraba en la cocina, pero no pensó en cómo se sentiría con la situación. Podía argumentar que era una broma, pero eso no cambiaba lo dolido que se sentía de sólo pensar en Severus siendo seducido mientras estaba elaborando una poción.

—¿Lucius es gay? —las palabras brotaron inesperadamente, Harry no pudo utilizar el mismo tono despreocupado de su pareja.

Ahora, Severus estaba seguro de que su punto había quedado patente y lo dejó pasar; no veía ninguna razón para no tranquilizarle.

—Lucius no es gay —afirmó, acomodándose tranquilamente en el sofá, al lado de Harry—. Pero es despiadado, y conseguiría lo que desea a cualquier precio —retiró el cabello de Harry detrás de la oreja, exponiendo la carne blanda—. No te preocupes; han pasado muchos años desde que cualquiera pensó que yo podría ser persuadido de esa manera—.

—¿Muchos años? —preguntó disimuladamente.

—Al menos, no en este siglo —contestó con una sonrisa. Harry trató de no pensar en el hecho de que antes de este siglo él aún no alcanzaba la pubertad.

Todos los pensamientos acerca de su edad salieron de su mente cuando una cautivadora lengua hizo un tentador camino hacia su oreja. Cuando esa lengua alcanzó su destino por detrás del pabellón, Harry se estremeció, conteniendo la respiración. Severus se retiró lo bastante como para ver el cuello de su pareja. Notó que una gran parte de la cicatriz había desaparecido. Regresó de nuevo a la zona detrás de la oreja, donde la piel era más sensible.

>> ¿Cómo? —preguntó, trazando con su dedo índice la zona donde solía estar la cicatriz.

—Poppy me dio algo para regenerar la piel. Me explicó que crecería la misma piel que mi cuerpo producía, aunque no sería una réplica exacta de la que tenía antes. Así, no hay cicatrices, al menos en esas heridas. Pero todavía tengo un buen puñado. Quizás deberías hacerme un examen exhaustivo para ver si puedes distinguir los cambios —musitó sugerentemente.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—Era una gran zona la que cubría tu cicatriz —levantó su cabello para verle la nuca—. No tenía idea de que yo te hubiera herido tanto —dijo suavemente. Harry cerró los ojos al sentir la hilera de besos que siguió a lo largo del lugar donde la cicatriz había rodeado su cuello.

Harry gimió, disfrutando sus atenciones.

—Tú evitaste que cayera. La mayoría de mis heridas fueron externas. Merlín sabe lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera impactado contra el terreno a tal velocidad. Además, todavía tendría las cicatrices. No hubiera cambiado... —gimió cuando Severus atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes—. No hubiera dejado que ella arreglara esta parte —continuó, jadeando—. La cicatriz detrás de mi oreja es extremadamente sensible, no quiero perderla —gimoteó cuando fue recompensado con atención adicional en el pequeño parche de piel que seguía estropeado.

—¿Por qué Poppy no te ofreció esto hace años? —preguntó Severus.

Harry no quería contestar y preocuparle. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo besado, pues Severus estaba aguardando una respuesta, dejó escapar la respiración con un bufido y explicó:

—Para poder regenerar tu piel, tienes que haberla perdido primero. Ya el sólo riesgo de infección es demasiado alto como para intentarlo—.

—¿Y...? —le animó Severus, sabiendo que probablemente habría más, considerando lo indeciso que estaba Harry sobre contarle.

—La mayoría de los magos no pueden soportar la cantidad de dolor involucrada en el proceso—.

Harry sintió que Severus se ponía rígido; tenía la misma expresión de asco hacia sí mismo que le había visto cuando descubrió que Harry y el compartían la pesadilla de 'Sara'. Se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Sev.

>> Tú no me hiciste esto, fue mi elección —aseguró con firmeza, y continuó explicando—. Poppy podría haberme sanado los cortes y yo, simplemente, no hubiera tenido nuevas cicatrices. Ahí es donde tu participación termina. Dado que soy un adulto y ya no soy estudiante, Poppy estaba obligada a mostrarme todas las opciones disponibles. Aparentemente, cuándo se consiguió un segundo donante de sangre, mis opciones aumentaron. Ella me explicó sobre el proceso de regeneración de la piel dañada. En vista que ya corrí el riesgo ocasionado por mis heridas, sólo tenía que considerar la incomodidad que sería añadida —se movió un poco, pues las rodillas de Sev se estaban clavando en él.

—¿Incomodidad? —repitió Severus con incredulidad, sabiendo que debería haber sido un dolor casi intolerable si la mayoría de los magos no eran capaces de soportarlo—. ¿Te molestaba tanto tener la cicatriz? —.

Expresó en voz alta su inquietud. ¿Cuánto habría afectado a Harry que su cicatriz hubiera sido expuesta ante el mundo, después que la había llevado oculta por tanto tiempo? El chico no parecía perturbado por las cicatrices del propio Severus, y eso que tenía una buena selección.

—En unas cuantas de ellas, ayuda a no recordar de dónde vinieron. Prometo que te hablaré más sobre esto, y sobre el flashback. Pero no esta noche, ¿vale? —.

Severus aceptó, esperaría para tener esa conversación. Permitió que el joven continuara.

>> Resulta que en las raras ocasiones en que era lo bastante afortunado como para no ser reconocido, podía curiosear por las tiendas sin problema. Pero, entonces —hizo un gesto hacia su cuello —la gente podía mirar fijamente la carne destrozada, sin importarles cómo me sentía, como si estuviera en exhibición. Y era peor si luego de unos minutos mirando mi nuca, me reconocían. La inevitable mirada de compasión que seguía era suficiente para hacer gritar a cualquiera. Un día, hace pocas semanas, me cansé y decidí usar el hechizo de ocultación, y fui a visitar apenas unas pocas tiendas. La chica cabeza hueca de la tienda de licores —¿ya sabes, la que tiene el pelo azul? — estaba allí parada, sin cobrar mi orden, mirando el lugar donde pensaba que debía estar la cicatriz. Le dejé el vino en el mostrador y no he vuelto desde entonces —dejó escapar una risa de hastío ante lo absurdo de algunas personas.

—¿Ésa es la razón de que no haya ninguna bebida decente por aquí? —preguntó Severus con guasa.

—Ya bebimos demasiado, en todo caso —replicó el joven, sonriendo—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cama para que puedas revisar cuáles de mis cicatrices perdí, mientras me follas sobre el colchón? —propuso, meneándose sobre su regazo.

—Aunque ésa es la mejor oferta que he tenido en todo el día, tendré que pedir una postergación —replicó con tristeza. Había tomado la poción para evitar la erección antes de partir hacia su reunión con Voldemort. Tendría que reconsiderar esa poción.

—¡Demonios! —murmuró Harry, desalentado, pero pronto se animó y sus ojos brillaron—. ¿Qué tal si me enseñas los hechizos para deshacernos de las ropas, y mañana *yo* te follo a *ti* contra el colchón? —su lengua corrió a lo largo de sus dientes de modo sugerente.

Severus pasó sus manos alrededor del perfecto trasero de Harry, se levantó, y le llevó hasta la habitación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:**  ¿Alguien notó que el título de este capítulo tiene relación con el título de la historia? La película Meet Joe Black (¿Conoces a Joe Black?, en español) es un remake de la película original de 1934, Death Takes a Holiday (La muerte toma vacaciones), de la que yo tomé el título prestado.


	47. Tiempos Pasados En Privet Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry despertó temprano la mañana de su cumpleaños. No había pasado una buena noche. Se alegraba de que ya hubiera amanecido, pues el impacto de las pesadillas había terminado. Aún después de haber despertado de los horrores de sus sueños, se sobresaltó ante la vista de su habitación, que en ese momento no le parecía familiar. Despertar en cualquier espacio que no fuera su viejo dormitorio o la habitación empapelada de posters naranja de Ron, le asustaba. El único otro lugar en el que había dormido era Privet Drive. Había dejado de sentir pánico al despertar de sus pesadillas en su habitación después de su primera semana en su nuevo hogar, hasta esta última noche. Se lo atribuía al flashback. No había deseado tener que tratar eso con Sev justo ahora, pero, demonios, el destino tenía sus propios planes.

Severus había estado enseñándole a quitarse la ropa con el hechizo que había utilizado anteriormente. Era divertido practicar y él había hecho un trabajo pasable. El problema vino cuando intentó revertir el hechizo, poniéndose la ropa de nuevo. Ahora, acostado en la cama junto a su amante dormido, llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Harry había estado parado a los pies de la cama, riendo ante la tontería de estar practicando con Severus, quitándose la ropa mutuamente mediante el hechizo. Sin importar cuántas veces el hombre lo hubiera hecho, la expresión asombrada de Harry todavía no tenía precio, mientras veía cómo los artículos se retiraban con magia. Cuando le preguntó cómo y dónde se había vuelto tan experto en ese tipo de magia, Sev le confesó que antes de que ellos estuvieran juntos, la mayoría de sus encuentros con otros hombres habían sido rápidos y directo al punto. Se encontraban, se satisfacían uno al otro, y luego cada quien por su lado. Harry no logró disimular una risita cuando Sev le contó sobre algunas de las hazañas que le habían decidido a aprender ese hechizo para vestirse rápido.

—Entonces, dime, ¿dejaste muchos corazones rotos en Londres cuando empezaste a salir conmigo? —indagó Harry, bromeando. Pero bromeando o no, Severus sabía que su pareja estaba preguntando.

—Sólo dejé de visitar los lugares donde me reunía con ciertos 'conocidos' —declaró, tranquilizándole—. Estoy seguro de que nadie notó que ya no ando por allí —afirmó, besándole la nariz.

—Yo lo notaría —musitó el joven contra el cuello de Sev.

—Tú solo dices eso porque quieres estar arriba en la mañana —hizo un movimiento con la varita y sus pantalones regresaron a su lugar—. Tu turno —agregó, sosteniendo la franela de Harry—. Oh, y ten cuidado de no intentar esto con ropa que no te quede bien. A la mayoría de los magos, el hechizo no les funciona con prendas demasiado ajustadas; aunque dado que tú eres un mago muy poderoso, el hechizo debería funcionar para ti. Dolorosamente, pero funcionaría —comentó, sonriendo. Prefirió no explicar el porqué conocía ese hecho; algunas cosas eran demasiado vergonzosas para compartirlas.

—Vale, me aseguraré de no ponerte mis ropas por error—.

Harry trató de lanzar el hechizo para ponerse la franela, pero se estaba riendo y no se concentró. Al principio, había sido divertido ver la franela mal puesta, con uno de los brazos saliendo por la abertura de la cabeza, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la sisa, rodeando apretadamente su cuello, le estaba cortando la respiración.

A pesar de que las ropas de ambos estaban derramadas por el piso, a Sev le tomó apenas un momento encontrar su varita. Harry había dado vuelta a su cabeza, intentando respirar, y la había bajado levemente. La franela se enganchó en la percha de Hedwig, empeorando la situación. Harry estaba allí colgado, tratando desesperadamente de rasgar su franela para escapar, pero un brazo estaba fijo y el otro restringido por su posición.

Severus musitó suaves palabras, pero Harry no se dio cuenta que la franela de repente había desaparecido. Jadeó y se retorció mientras continuaba rasguñando su cuello en un desesperado intento por liberarse. De repente, Severus recordó las vacaciones en que había vuelto a su adolescencia. Había encontrado a Harry, en mitad de una pesadilla, retorciéndose en la cama y haciendo los mismos gestos. En aquel entonces, no conocía acerca de la cicatriz de su pareja. Pero, ahora todo adquiría mayor sentido. El joven le había explicado cómo había obtenido dicha cicatriz, pero él no lo había relacionado hasta ese momento.

Nada de lo que Severus estaba haciendo ayudaba. Él no creía poder comentar un partido de quidditch cómo lo hacía Ron. Maldijo en voz baja mientras trataba de pensar en otra manera, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Así que, al no tener más opciones, Severus Snape comenzó a cantar. Cantó una canción casi olvidada en el tiempo. Una canción que su madre le cantaba siendo muy pequeño. Se sentía muy tonto, cantando una canción de cuna; aunque Harry no comprendiera las palabras en francés, sabía lo que estaba cantando. Afortunadamente, el joven se calmó y cayó en una especie de sueño aturdido. Harry no había estado lo bastante coherente como para saber lo que él había hecho. O eso esperaba.

Ahora, con el sol de la mañana colándose a través de los bordes de las cortinas, Harry observó a Severus dormir. Se sentía mal por haberle despertado varias veces a lo largo de la noche, sacudiéndose, retorciéndose y murmurando en medio de sus pesadillas. Recordaba a su pareja diciendo que tendrían que hablar. No podía retrasarlo más; Sev no lo permitiría. Se sonrojó ante el absurdo de haber tenido que ser rescatado de su propia franela. No estaba seguro si la pasada noche había calificado como un flashback en forma, o simplemente un ataque de pánico. Pero, en realidad, eso no importaba. Sencillamente, estaba desviándose del tema.

Pensando nuevamente en la noche anterior, había disfrutado al tener los largos brazos rodeándole y proporcionándole consuelo. Severus le había calmado cada vez que había despertado de sus pesadillas. Claro, a Harry le había costado unos minutos asegurarse de dónde estaba, pero una vez lo supo, nunca deseó abandonar los cálidos brazos. Mantendría su promesa de hablar con el hombre cuando despertaran. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al pensar que, técnicamente, Severus todavía no estaba despierto, y si le distraía temporalmente de esa conversación, no significaba que no cumpliría su promesa.

Sev era una visión digna de ver, pacíficamente dormido. Estaba acostado sobre su estómago, ligeramente de lado. Su oscuro cabello caía sobre su cara, ocultándola de la vista. Dormía con un brazo bajo la almohada, y Harry se preguntó si tendría la varita allí abajo. Sus largas piernas, casi completamente expuestas, quedaron completamente visibles cuando Harry deslizó completamente la sábana del cuerpo de su amante.

Se acostó al lado del hombre, acariciando su espalda con un toque tan ligero que apenas corrió sobre la piel. El leve toque como pluma continuó hacia la baja espalda de Sev, y sobre sus caderas. Sonrió cuando el hombre ronroneó con satisfacción en medio de su sueño. Habiendo alcanzado todo lo que podía desde su posición acostada, se sentó y continuó acariciando, apenas frotando mientras bajaba por las piernas largas y delgadas. Mientras hacía esto, se arrastró hacia la parte inferior de la cama, lo que le permitía un mejor acceso. Las caricias fueron reemplazadas por un toque firme, seguido por una cálida lengua y muchos besos.

Cuando la boca de Harry había besado y lamido todo el camino desde la espalda hasta la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Sev, recordó que el hombre se había mantenido firme sobre tener tiempo para prepararse antes de permitir que Harry estuviera arriba. Aparentemente, la limpieza era una de sus fobias. Ahora se alegraba de que su pareja estuviera dormido, mientras casi cayó de la cama al intentar asir su varita. Con una gran estirada, y algunos movimientos torpes, logró alcanzarla por fin. Luego de lanzar un hechizo de limpieza, un sonriente Harry regresó al festín de un Severus, ahora indudablemente despierto. El somnoliento hombre emitió sonidos de satisfacción similares a los que había lanzado antes, animando a Harry mucho más. Aunque no eran palabras, los sonidos eran más coherentes que antes; Harry sonrió y siguió mordisqueando en su camino hasta el firme culo, mordiendo suavemente una de las nalgas.

—Auch —murmuró Sev.

Entonces, ¿no habría sido un mordisco tan ligero? El joven se disculpó por su trasgresión lamiendo la marca de los dientes, ahora roja, en la nalga izquierda de su pareja. Cualquier dolor que hubiera causado fue pronto olvidado cuando las atenciones continuaron. Harry comenzó a tantear con su lengua y luego con sus dedos húmedos de aceite. Se estaba asegurando de que su amante estuviera bien preparado, pues no deseaba causar incomodidad alguna, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Severus hiciera patente que ya estaba listo.

>> Ya es suficiente —dijo un jadeante Sev.

Harry quiso argumentar el hecho, había estado disfrutando demasiado, pero el tono de orden del hombre era perentorio. Se pregunto: si ignoraba al hombre y seguía con sus atenciones, ¿Sev suplicaría o le maldeciría? Sonrió al escuchar la respiración irregular que sus acciones estaban provocando. Definitivamente, estaba disfrutando todo esto.

Harry intentó colocarse, y se sintió aliviado cuando Severus puso una almohada bajo él, levantando las caderas hasta una altura más cómoda. Pensamientos de que esto contaba en realidad como la parte final de perder su virginidad fueron removidos de su mente cuando Sev empujó hacia atrás. Harry jadeó como si, de repente, la habitación hubiera quedado vacía de oxígeno. Nada le había preparado para las abrumadoras sensaciones que experimentó mientras penetraba en Severus. La boca del joven se abrió y cerró un par de veces, pero en ninguna de esas veces salió sonido alguno. Sus labios tomaron la forma de una O mientras continuaba respirando en cortos jadeos.

Cuando Harry sintió un apretón de músculos recordándole que podía moverse, se dio cuenta que aún quedaba más de esta extraordinaria experiencia; comenzó a moverse lentamente y, eventualmente, encontró un ritmo cómodo para ambos.

—Sev —jadeó—. Te siento tan bien —musitó, respirando contra su hombro.

Le había llevado un tiempo encontrar el ángulo correcto para poder embestir contra la próstata de Sev, pero estuvo seguro de que había logrado hacerlo cuando el hombre dejó salir un grito estrangulado, empujando hacia él. Harry sostuvo las caderas de su pareja mientras le hacía el amor, y a través de su propia bruma trató de recordar las cosas que él había disfrutado cuando Severus le había poseído. Cuando había estado cerca del clímax, Sev le había acariciado hasta la culminación. Harry deseaba rodearle para asegurarse de darle placer, pero no creía poder mantener un ritmo satisfactorio y su balance al mismo tiempo.

>> Tócate —musitó, jadeando.

A medida que su culminación se acercaba, Harry pensaba que no podría llegar a sentir nada mejor. Pero justo cuando derramaba su semilla, Severus también alcanzó el clímax, apretándose a su alrededor. ¡OH! había estado equivocado; se podía sentir mejor. Se estremeció mientras la oleada de placer le inundaba. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, dejó un tierno beso entre los omóplatos de Severus, y colapsó sobre él.

En la calma, Harry podía sentir que se alzaba con cada inspiración de Sev.

—¿Peso demasiado? —preguntó. Sus palabras soplaron un cálido aliento sobre la espalda del hombre.

—Sí —contestó brevemente

Harry se deslizó hasta caer a un lado.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —.

Severus le atrajo más cerca y le besó lentamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había permitido que alguien le poseyera, y que luego permaneciera acostado a su lado, sin prisa por partir. Él no quería perturbar ese momento, ni siquiera porque no fuera la más cómoda de las posiciones.

Cuando su beso se rompió, Harry le miró intensamente. Observó una expresión que le había visto pocas veces. En realidad, no sabía que significaba, pero Severus continuaba igual. Parecía que no sólo observara a Harry, sino a través de él. Sev trazó con su dedo los rasgos del rostro juvenil. Siguió su trayectoria a lo largo de la famosa cicatriz, y por las otras no tan conocidas marcas que había descubierto. Cuando el largo dedo pasó sobre sus labios, Harry sonrió contra éste.

—Tienes esa expresión de nuevo —dijo Harry, encontrando finalmente el valor para hacerlo—. Pareces triste, como si estuvieras debatiendo contigo mismo sobre decirme algo, y a mí me preocupa que puedan ser noticias horribles—.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Severus con una sonrisa. Ahora, Harry se sentía un tanto tonto.

—La primera vez que te vi esa expresión, parecías en cierta forma sobresaltado, como si acabaras de recordar que habías dejado un caldero encendido. De hecho, te fuiste poco después. Te he visto esa expresión unas pocas veces después de eso. Cada vez que me miras así, siempre estoy casi esperando que me vayas a dejar—se mordió el labio—. Todavía vamos a pasar juntos el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —.

—No debería haberme demorado tanto en decirte esto —Severus se mostró triste por un momento. Odiaba la inseguridad que podía ver en los ojos verdes. Deseaba ser quién le hiciera sentir seguro—. Harry, te amo —musitó con ternura.

El joven tomó una larga y tranquilizadora inspiración, podría llegar a acostumbrarse a escuchar esa voz declarando su amor por él.

—¿Cómo pude confundir una mirada de amor con una poción abandonada? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No todos los días un desagradable profesor de Pociones se enamora. Tuve que asegurarme de estar en mi sano juicio antes de decir algo así—.

—¿Hay una poción para eso? —Harry estaba prácticamente acostado encima de Severus de nuevo, mordisqueando su oreja.

—Siempre hay una poción —replicó con arrogancia—. Si no existe alguna que se adapte a la necesidad, puedo rectificar eso—.

Harry asintió como si estuviera pensando en un problema que necesitaba resolver.

—No tengo ningún tipo de necesidad por el momento, pero si la tuviera, me aseguraré de hacértelo saber. Esto significa que te quedarás, ¿cierto? —.

—Sí. Voy a prepararte el desayuno. Luego, nos sentaremos y tendremos una larga charla. No me mires así. Si no hubieras rehuido el tema por tanto tiempo, no tendríamos que conversarlo el día de tu cumpleaños. Además, en cuanto se haya hecho, podrás disfrutar del resto del día. Al final de la tarde, saldré a buscar unas cosas que necesito para elaborar tu 'cena de cumpleaños'—.

—Me encanta cuando cocinas para mí. Estoy hambriento—.

* * *

Un satisfactorio desayuno más tarde, Harry y Severus estaban sentados en el sofá con un enorme recipiente lleno de uvas. Tenían dos importantes temas que tocar ese día, y Harry había elegido el menor de los dos males —en su opinión— para empezar. Realmente, no creía que estuviera todo hablado, considerando la posición de espía de Severus.

—Fui muy injusto contigo al reaccionar como lo hice en el caso de Ron. Vi que te mostrabas tan engreído, y en todo lo que pude pensar era en cuánto me recordabas a Lucius disfrutando una buena sesión de tortura y violación. Más tarde, cuando supe que habías encontrado una forma de fingir la violación, y que Ron pudo encontrar una salida sin que tú te vieras implicado, mi corazón dolió. Francamente, no puedo prometerte no reaccionar con fuerza cuando las cosas pasen, pero trataré de no saltar a conclusiones apresuradas antes de hablar contigo—.

—Apreciaría eso, Harry, pero lo que me preocupa no son las veces que puedas malinterpretarme. ¿Y si hubiera violado a Ron? ¿Puedes asegurarme de que nuestra relación soportaría tal tensión? Soy un espía. Hago lo que tengo que hacer para obtener información para la Orden. Ha habido ocasiones en que he tenido que tomar la decisión crucial de reventar mi cubierta o salvar a un individuo. Tuve que decidir si sentía que para mí su vida era más importante que la información que yo podría obtener, en un cierto plazo, como espía. En las raras ocasiones en que elegí salvar una vida, conseguí mantenerme libre de problemas. No puedo prometerte que siempre será ése el caso—.

—¿Quieres decir cómo cuándo me enviaste a través de la ventana? —preguntó Harry, mientras se metía una uva en la boca.

—Sí. De hecho, la habitación en la que aterrizaste todavía está en reparación. En el primer momento que vi las ventanas rotas y la gran cantidad de sangre, comencé a reconsiderar mi decisión de utilizar ese método para evitar tu caída. Por ese tipo de razones no me permití acercarme a nadie durante mucho tiempo. Cuando Ron fue capturado, lo único que yo podía pensar era en cómo ayudarle a escapar. Llegué a enfurecerme conmigo mismo por permitir que mi buen juicio hubiera cambiado por estar enamorado de ti. No supe hasta mucho después que Ron había tenido la capacidad para escaparse en el momento que quisiera, pero había elegido quedarse para ayudarte. Ustedes dos poseen muchos recursos, y tengo que recordar que no siempre vas a necesitar que yo te rescate—.

—¿No vas a necesitar rescatarme? ¿Cómo la vez que me disté la poción extra que necesitaba luego de la visión, o cuando me ahogué en la cocina durante las vacaciones, o quizás cuando terminé siendo estrangulado por mi propia franela? —dijo Harry con una risa despreciativa.

—Ninguna de esas cosas hubieran pasado si tú y yo no estuviéramos involucrados. Fue el hecho de que tuviéramos sexo el que bajó tu suministro de pociones en primer lugar. Y fue la mención que hizo Filius de mí teniendo sexo la que hizo que te atragantaras. Ni siquiera necesitamos discutir lo de la franela —llegado a este punto, Severus no pudo evitarlo y se rió entre dientes—. ¿Quizás deberíamos cortar las uvas por la mitad para ti? —.

—Eres un cretino —declaró Harry.

Severus sonrió con una uva entre los dientes, y atrajo a Harry en un rápido beso. El joven rompió el beso, sonriendo, masticando la media uva que había tomado de los dientes de Sev.

>> Mi cretino —agregó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Éste es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido jamás, que sepas —declaró con seriedad—. Nunca comí tanto en mi cumpleaños, tampoco —comentó, metiéndose un puñado de uvas en la boca. Sabía que la conversación sobre su familia tenía que suceder. Ésta era su manera de facilitar la entrada en el tema.

—Pensaba que Albus te había celebrado el cumpleaños el año pasado, cuando estuviste bajo su cuidado —comentó Severus.

—Lo hizo —contestó, bajando la vista hacia su regazo—. Pero pasó un tiempo antes que pudiera comer una cantidad decente de alimentos de una vez. Para el momento de mi cumpleaños, fui capaz de comer pequeñas porciones de la comida servida, e incluso una pequeña rebanada de torta. Fue suficiente para qué la mayoría de la gente no le prestara demasiada atención. Claro, a menos que hubiera estado cerca de Ron; al lado de lo que comió él, mis porciones parecían realmente muy pequeñas —Harry sonrió, pensando en el feroz apetito de su amigo.

—¿Qué pasó, Harry? ¿Por qué nadie sabía lo que estaba sucediendo? —inquirió Severus, pensativamente.

—Durante mucho tiempo, pensé que alguna gente lo sabía. Hubo pistas, como el hecho de que mi carta de Hogwarts fuera dirigida a 'La Alacena Debajo de la Escalera'. Yo no creía que a alguien le importara realmente. Además, si en ninguna de mis escuelas muggles notaron que estaba mal alimentado o que me hacían trabajar en exceso, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente en el mundo mágico? Para cuando entendí mejor la situación, tuve miedo de decir nada, por temor a no tener un lugar mejor a dónde ir; temía terminar en un orfanato. Sirius estaba huyendo. No pensé que pudiera tener otra cosa en común con Riddle. ¿Sabías que él suplicaba para que le permitieran pasar los veranos en Hogwarts, para no tener que regresar al orfanato en el que había crecido? —.

Severus sacudió la cabeza. Desconocía ese hecho, y también que su pareja hubiera temido la posibilidad de ser enviado a un orfanato.

Harry hizo una pausa, reflexionando sobre los pasados años y ordenando sus pensamientos.

—Prácticamente, todos los años mi verano terminaba con una explosión. Siempre era un fiasco. Cada año, alguna parte de la casa de los Dursley era destruida, o algo malo sucedía a algún miembro de la familia a causa de la magia, justo antes de que yo partiera. Cada año era más difícil cuando regresaba para el siguiente verano—.

Severus recordó haber escuchado sobre los barrotes en las ventanas de su habitación, el auto volador, el alargamiento de la lengua de su primo, o en el caso de su tía, cuándo la infló por completo. Harry tenía un colorido expediente para leer, si alguien se preocupaba por hacerlo. Recientemente, él se había cruzado con un archivo, con registros médicos y fotos, en un sobre marcado 'Evidencia'. Bendito el entrometido corazón de Albus al dejar ese archivo sobre su escritorio, el día que hizo que Severus esperara por él en su oficina durante toda una hora. Ese archivo había sido una lectura interesante.

>> El verano que siguió a mi cuarto año fue complicado. Yo me culpaba a mí mismo por todo lo ocurrido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y no ayudaba a mi paz mental que mis parientes siempre me culparan por casi todo. Me sentía miserable, y si ellos me querían culpar porque la estación seca había quemado su césped, yo no estaba en posición de discutir. Ese verano, mis pesadillas se multiplicaron por diez. Vernon no es un hombre feliz cuando no le dejan dormir. En ese momento, debí decir a alguien lo mal que estaban las cosas, pero pensaba que merecía lo que me estaba pasando y me quedé callado—.

—¿Y Black? —indagó Severus—. ¿Tenías algún contacto con él? —.

—Vernon era cuidadoso en no dejar marcas visibles. Cerca del final del verano, Sirius se reunió conmigo en el parque y le conté que las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles. Él hubiera amenazado a Vernon, y eso me hubiera ayudado con mi tío, pero ellos encontraron una excusa legal. Mi primo Dudley era menor, tenía la misma edad que yo. No se cuenta como abuso infantil si dos adolescentes pelean. O 'armaban camorra', que era la explicación que mi tía daba cuando los vecinos preguntaban sobre mis moretones, cuando empezaban a mostrarse. Dudley no era lo bastante inteligente como para golpearme en lugares que no pudieran ser vistos. No le conté a Sirius; no podía estar seguro de que no hiciera algo impulsivo, arriesgándose a ser capturado. No creí poder soportar que él fuera regresado a prisión por mi culpa—.

De manera inconsciente, Harry estaba frotando la cicatriz de su cuello, aunque ya casi había desaparecido por completo.

>> Después del incidente en que resulté quemado, Vernon se asustó. Pensó que seguramente alguien le convertiría en sapo por lo que me había hecho. Por un tiempo, me dejaron en paz, quizás pensando que, si me ignoraban, me iría —rió con tristeza—. Por esa época, llegó una lechuza con una carta dirigida nada más y nada menos que a Vernon —sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo—. Una amable carta de mi Jefa de Casa contándole sobre mis buenas calificaciones en el año y lo orgullosa que estaba de mí. Y, además —meditó Harry—, McGonagall sugería que probablemente quisieran conversar sobre las posibles opciones para mi futura carrera, dado que presentaría los TIMOS ese año—.

Harry hizo su mejor imitación de la voz del tonto muggle que era Vernon.

>> ¿Qué quiere decir esa mujer con que vas a 'presentar tus TIMOS'? Si piensas por un minuto que vas a meter más aves en mi casa, ¡¡¡MÁS VALE QUE LO PIENSES MEJOR!!!* —.

Severus gruñó sobre la gran uva en su boca. Su odio hacia el muggle se estaba haciendo palpable.

>> Le ponía nervioso que yo estuviera consiguiendo buenas calificaciones. No sólo era un mago, sino que estaba tratando de ser uno bueno —rió Harry.

Severus no compartió su hilaridad. Sabía lo difícil que estaba resultando a Harry contarle sobre su vida familiar, y era obvio que estaba guardándose unas cuantas cosas. La gente no tiene flashback por falta de alimento y ser golpeado por su primo obeso.

>> Ellos recibieron dos cartas esa semana. Al parecer, Dudders no lo estaba haciendo muy bien en sus materias. Eso no fue algo bueno. Me acusaron de haber hecho que mi Jefa de Casa me enviara la carta para hacer que mi primo se viera mal. Vernon había ideado un plan. Se apareció con una excusa que pudiera dar del porqué yo había resultado quemado; aparentemente, alguna clase de accidente —puso los ojos en blanco—. El resto, todavía podía ser considerado como 'rivalidad entre hermanos'; sólo dos chicos que se enzarzaban ocasionalmente —Harry levantó su bebida fría, se bebió medio vaso de un trago, y luego envió un cubito de hielo de regreso al vaso—. Claro, tampoco hacía falta que él tuviera un plan. Nadie preguntó. Nadie golpeó a su puerta exigiendo respuestas. Ese año, los gemelos vinieron a rescatarme. Habían 'pedido prestada' a su padre una alfombra voladora que había confiscado y dejado en su oficina esa noche. Creo que su intención era ir a dar una vuelta en un artículo robado, y en realidad no planeaban rescatarme, pero una vez que se aparecieron no hubo retorno. Yo estaba expuesto—.

Harry tragó el resto de la bebida, esta vez, masticando el hielo que estaba sumergido en su bebida.

>> Hice un trato con los gemelos. Ellos no le mencionarían a su mamá lo de mis cicatrices y me ayudarían a ocultarlas antes de que empezaran las clases, y yo no le contaría a la señora Weasley lo que había escuchado que estaban haciendo la última vez que dormí en su casa —Harry sonrió.

—¿Discúlpame? —preguntó Severus—. ¿Que podían haber hecho tan malo que aceptaron ayudarte a ocultar algo así? —.

—Ron y yo también tratamos de imaginar qué podía ser —admitió Harry.

Le contó a Severus que la verdad era que nunca había escuchado a los gemelos haciendo nada. Había sido un intento desesperado para que se quedaran callados; el mismo Harry se había asombrado de que hubiera funcionado tan bien. Después de un tiempo, decidió que prefería no saber qué era lo que los gemelos consideraban tan malo como para ayudarle a ocultar sus terribles cicatrices.

—Eso fue muy Slytherin de tu parte, Harry —comentó Severus—. Una vez que regresaste a la escuela, y estuviste seguro, ¿por qué no hablaste con nadie sobre lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Seguías pensando que merecías ser tratado así? —.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Yo había vivido así por mucho tiempo. Vale, las cosas estaban empeorando, pero había logrado manejarlas. Varias veces estuve a punto de decirlo. Estaba seguro de que Albus lo descubriría, o alguien más averiguaría que estaba usando un glamour, pero no contaba con mi gran poder, el que me permitió ocultarme tan bien como quise. Para cuando terminó el curso pensé: 'Demonios, ¿si ya he llegado tan lejos, para qué decirle a nadie? ¿Para meterme en más problemas? Sabía que, si lo contaba, la historia se haría pública de alguna manera; siempre lo hacía. Aparecería en todos los periódicos: En Niño Que Vivió, friega pisos y trabaja en el jardín en medio de golpes. La Comunidad Mágica está abismada ante su falta de habilidad para defenderse de los muggles de buenos puños —se burló de sí mismo—. Era mi último verano. Sólo tenía que superar un verano más y nadie conocería mi secreto —comentó con ironía.

—Pero no lograste resistir todo el verano —declaró Sev—. ¿Qué cambió? —.

—Nada cambió, desafortunadamente —suspiró—. Mi tío se dio cuenta que se había escapado de las consecuencias de quemar la piel de mi cuello y partes de mi cráneo. Fui tan idiota que logré resguardar mi secreto. Mi tío pensó que todo el poderoso mundo mágico lo sabía, y al parecer no le importaba, y dado que el glamour ayudó por un tiempo, pensaron que estaba curado. No había razón para contenerse por esa causa—.

>> Es gracioso —continuó Harry—. Al principio, no creí que las cosas fueran tan mal. No se me ocurrió que era porque Vernon me había mandado a hacer todos los arreglos externos de la casa esa primera semana. Una vez que terminé de deshierbar y sembrar, y que todo lo que necesitaba reparación o pintura estuvo terminado, difícilmente tenía razones para salir de la casa. Esto complicó el encontrar maneras de reunirme con Sirius. Creo que él había estado vigilando debido a que llevaba tres días sin salir. Estaba tallando una nueva flor en la cama cuando una serpiente que conocía vino a decirme que había algo en los jardines de enfrente; lo había dejado allí un gran perro negro—.

Severus casi bufó. Casi

—¿Una serpiente que conocías? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Era una amiga de una amiga —musitó Harry—. Yo había soltado una serpiente en el jardín el año anterior. Le indiqué de qué jardines mantenerse alejada y le enseñé a reconocer los venenos. Por lo que oí, mi tía no disfrutó de su patio trasero por largo tiempo.

—¿Qué había en los arbustos? —indagó Sev, dándose cuenta de que la conversación se estaba desviando. No estaba seguro si Harry lo estaba haciendo a propósito o no.

—Un emparedado y una botella de agua. El agua estaba tan fría que había empezado a congelarse por las orillas—.

Severus notó que el joven hablaba como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

>> Traté de ocultarlo, realmente lo hice —hablaba quedamente, como si estuviera contando un secreto. Estaba mirando hacia la nada, sin enfocar la vista en nada en particular—. Dudley me vio comiendo. Antes que me diera siquiera cuenta, yo estaba noqueado en el suelo sucio, y él había salido corriendo a contarle a Vernon. Ésa fue la última comida que vi hasta... supongo que hasta que desperté en Hogwarts —Harry nuevamente hizo su mejor imitación de la voz de Vernon Dursley—. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle a tus monstruosos amigos que no te alimentamos apropiadamente?! Bien, puedes dejar que ellos te alimenten. ¡No permitiré que sigas siendo una carga para esta familia! —Harry metió la mano en el recipiente, introduciendo demasiadas uvas en su boca al mismo tiempo. Después de tragarlas todas, llevó la diestra de nuevo hacia el tazón, pero se topó con la mano de Severus y la apartó rápidamente—. Cómo si el muy bastardo me hubiera dejado salir nuevamente de la casa, para conseguir algún alimento que hubiera sido dejado para mí—.

Severus no habló, pero colocó una uva en la boca de Harry y esperó a que continuara su narración.

>> Por alguna razón, Vernon estaba fácilmente irritable. No sé si era porque yo pronto sería un mago completamente entrenado, con un futuro en mi 'monstruoso' mundo, o porque su propio hijo estaba haciéndolo muy mal. Una noche, mientras cenaban, yo estaba sirviéndole a mi primo algo de refresco y escuché que Vernon se quejaba de que Dudley sería expulsado del equipo de boxeo si no mejoraba sus calificaciones. Poco después, una enorme lechuza golpeó la ventana. Cuando yo recuperé la consciencia, estaba encerrado en mi habitación. Más tarde averigüe que me habían ofrecido la posición de Buscador en el equipo de Inglaterra.

>> Me culparon, diciendo que el pobre Duderkins había estado tan asustado por mi magia que había sido incapaz de concentrarse en sus estudios. Me culparon por la sequía que quemaba el césped, aduciendo que debía haberlo hecho para evitarme el trabajo de cortarlo. Me culparon por las serpientes. Con cada infracción, venían más castigos —se mostró pensativo por un momento.

>> Vale, las serpientes si eran mi culpa —comentó con una sonrisa—. Comencé a preocuparme cuando los castigos se volvieron más severos. Envié una carta a Sirius. No decía mucho, pero tuve la idea de mencionar que le volvería a escribir la semana siguiente. Él sabía que había algo que no le estaba contando, y yo sabía que él actuaría si yo no le mandaba la carta prometida—.

>> Estaba realmente hambriento. Ya me habían castigado por robar comida, cosa que mi primo había hecho furtivamente, acusándome a mí. Una noche, ya tarde, vino a mi habitación. Yo pensaba que se encontraba en su habitación, con su computadora. Había tomado un cuchillo de la cocina, para poder cortar pedacitos de las viejas tortas de Hagrid. Él irrumpió tan rápidamente que levanté las manos para proteger mi cabeza. No fue mi intención cortarle —musitó suavemente. Severus puso una confortante mano sobre la suya, animándole.

>> Los castigos anteriores parecieron una simple palmada en comparación con esa noche. Cuando Dudley vio que corté su mano, chilló como si le hubiera arrancado un brazo. Para cuando Vernon llegó a lo alto de las escaleras, Dudley había conseguido tomar el cuchillo y cortarme en varios lugares. Para el momento en que Vernon terminó de defender a su 'pobre niño' y enseñarme una 'adecuada' lección, yo no creí que pudiera enviar la carta de Sirius la semana siguiente. Me tomó varios días conseguir moverme lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Incluso entonces, no conseguía ponerme de pie, pero Hedwig, bendita sea, me trajo una hoja de papel y un lápiz de mi escritorio—.

>> Apenas podía ver, y tuve que escribir con la mano izquierda. No estoy seguro de lo que escribí. Creo que sólo le dije que le amaba, pues en algún momento, cuando se apareció en mi habitación, recuerdo haberle escuchado decir que también me amaba. Ya conoces el resto. Él salió un momento de mi habitación, imagino que para ver a mi 'familia', y luego regresó para llevarme. Justo en ese momento comenzó el ataque, así que me llevó al sótano para que estuviera seguro —Harry acarició la mejilla de Severus—. La tuya fue la siguiente cara que vi—.

—O sea, ¿la pesadilla continuó? —.

—¿Cómo podría pensar que ver tu cara era una pesadilla? ¿Después de la amabilidad con la que me trataste todos estos años en clase? —bromeó con sarcasmo, permitiendo que su humor se aligerara, aunque sólo fuera un poquito.

Severus se echó a reír, pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había pensado su pareja. Cuando fue capturado, Ron no estaba completamente seguro de que él no fuera un verdadero Mortífago. ¿Qué habría pensado Harry ese día, tras el ataque a su casa? Necesitaba preguntar, pero Harry contestó por él.

>> Cuando te reconocí, mi primera reacción fue agradecer a Merlín por estar libre de ese lugar. Todavía no estaba consciente del ataque, pero sabía qué harías lo que fuera por sacarme de allí. Cuando me llevaste sin esfuerzo escaleras arriba, todo lo que podía pensar era en cuán patético debía verme y lo que pensarías de mí. Sin embargo, todo pensamiento acerca de que te burlarías de mí se fue por la ventana al darme cuenta de que Sirius nunca hubiera permitido que fueras a buscarme, no si él hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. No recuerdo mucho después de eso. No recuerdo apenas nada después de las escaleras—.

—Caíste en coma en el momento que llegué a la puerta de entrada. De no haber estado tan ensimismado en cumplir la última petición de Black, hubiera prestado más atención y hubiera notado que tus heridas no estaban relacionadas con el ataque Mortífago—.

>> En todos los años que le conozco, nunca vi a Albus en tal estado. No recuerdo haber hecho tantas pociones tranquilizantes como las que se gastaron entre Minerva y los Weasley. Ellos prácticamente acamparon en Hogwarts. Había pelirrojos por todas partes —Severus masculló las últimas palabras.

Harry sonrió.

—Cuando estuve más consciente, Ron nunca se alejaba de mi lado. Cada mañana, Poppy apartaba su cama para poder pasar entre los dos—.

—¿Estás seguro de que es hetero? —bromeó Severus.

Harry bufó, divertido. Aunque pensaba que Ron y él estaban más unidos que la mayoría de los amigos estaba seguro de que era hetero.

—Por aquel entonces, tenía muchos flashbacks, más eran las veces que sí que las que no. Ayudaba el despertarme y ver a Ron al lado de mi cama, como si estuviéramos en el dormitorio de la torre. Él era mi mejor calmante—.

—Ciertamente se puso en acción en la enfermería. Pensé que me arrancaría el brazo si no te soltaba la mano—.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió, mientras mordía una uva.

—Cuidado, Sev; tu trabajo como mi héroe puede estar en peligro —bromeó, mientras trepaba al regazo del hombre.

—Si debo, me conformaré con ser tu amado —Sev le atrajo para besarle con pasión.

—¿De verdad me amas? —indagó con una sonrisa boba.

Severus frunció el ceño, pero Harry podía ver que estaba de buen humor.

—¿Quieres que lo escriba para que lo guardes, junto con esa infernal nota que tienes donde declaro que no te mataré? —.

—Si no fuera demasiado problema —jugueteó Harry.

* * *

Harry correteaba alrededor de su pequeño hogar, asegurándose de que todo estuviera limpio y agradable para su cena romántica con Severus. Se había visto interrumpido varias veces por las llamadas desde la chimenea, deseándole un 'Feliz Cumpleaños'. Al ser el primer cumpleaños que pasaba viviendo solo, a Harry no se le había ocurrido conectar la chimenea, pero Severus sugirió que la encendiera mientras él salía al mercado. Al menos tres llamadas seguidas se recibieron al segundo de hacer la conexión. Los primeros fueron Hermione, Neville y Ron. Las demás llamadas provinieron de amigos decepcionados por perderse la celebración, dado que la fiesta en Las Tres Escobas había sido cancelada por motivos de seguridad, en vista de los ataques recientes.

Estaba desplegando una sábana limpia para hacer la cama cuando escuchó otra llamada.

—Holaaaa. ¿Algún chico cumple años en esta casa? —se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley proveniente de la salita donde estaba ubicada la chimenea.

Harry agradeció que Severus no estuviera allí, puede que no hubiera resistido eso.

—Hola —contestó, contento, mientras aparecía ante la vista de Molly, quien estaba en el fuego con Arthur a su izquierda.

—Feliz cumpleaños, querido —felicitó ella, tan alegre que casi cantaba—. Arthur y yo salimos un rato y prácticamente nos topamos con un puesto que vendía frambuesas frescas. Sé que te encantan. En vista de que estamos en el pueblo, pensé que podríamos llamarte—.

Finalmente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que ella deseaba y les invitó a pasar. Molly entró entusiasmada, revisando el lugar para ver lo que el joven había añadido a la decoración. Arthur sonrió con orgullo al ver la caja para polvos flu que había regalado a Harry durante la Ceremonia de Protección. Estaba en buena compañía; el único objeto que estaba en la repisa de la chimenea además de la cajita era la Orden de Merlín otorgada a Sirius.

Mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del sofá, Molly pasó su mano por la manta que había tejido para Harry. Estaba cubriendo el respaldo del mueble; el tiempo todavía era demasiado cálido como para usarla sobre la cama.

—Ven a ver esto, ¿no es una belleza? —preguntó Arthur a su esposa, mientras admiraba el reloj de pared—. Un obsequio de Albus. ¿No es así, Harry? —.

—Sí. Un regalo de la Ceremonia de Protección —contestó—. ¿Pueden suponer qué manecillas agregaron Fred y George? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Puedo imaginarlo —replicó Molly, enfurruñada, pero Harry podía ver que estaba jugando—. La cena de mañana es a las seis. Espero que esa manecilla se estará moviendo pronto —señaló la que decía 'Hora de Fiesta' en la cara del reloj.

—Creo que se está moviendo ahora —comentó Arthur.

—No, querido, la que se está moviendo no es la de fiesta sino una que hay detrás —declaró la bruja, observando con atención—. ¡Oh! —Molly sonrió a Harry cuando éste se sonrojó—. Dice 'Hora de tu Cita'. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una cita, y nosotros aquí, entrometiéndonos? —mientras hablaba, casi empujaba a su esposo hacia la chimenea.

—No hay problema —le aseguró el joven—. La manecilla no está ni cerca de la marca, todavía tengo un rato —les empujó hacia la cocina, donde el sol aún brillaba, y les sirvió sendos vasos de limonada fría.

Molly observaba entusiasmaba todo lo de la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba muy bien surtida, y tenía una gran variedad de hierbas y especies a la mano. Harry le mostró los maceteros de las ventadas, donde había sembrado unas pocas hierbas.

>> Hay un jardín muy descuidado allí abajo —señaló hacia el pequeño patio—. He querido pedir al señor Jennings, mi casero, si me permite sembrar algunas cosas. Pero nunca me lo encuentro—.

—Escuché que Severus Snape y Kieran Donnelly te han tenido entrenando duro este verano —comentó Arthur—. Faltaste a la última reunión de la Orden porque te estabas recuperando. Allí, por supuesto, salió a colación el tema de tu entrenamiento. Albus nos habló sobre tus acciones durante el ataque. Está muy complacido por lo mucho que has progresado. Cuando se pidió que se diera un informe, Severus reportó que habías superado, por mucho, a cualquier otro mago o bruja que ellos hayan entrenado. Ése es un gran cumplido, viniendo de él —elogió Arthur.

—Ellos me mantienen alerta —contestó Harry con modestia—. Forman un equipo interesante. Mucho trabajo duro, pero también hay buenos momentos. De hecho, anoche me atacaron aquí —en mi propia casa— me secuestraron, y me obligaron a salir a beber para celebrar mi cumpleaños —rió Harry.

—La última vez que estuviste en la Madriguera, noté que Severus y tú se estaban llevando mucho mejor —comentó Molly.

Harry no estaba seguro de contarles que ellos eran pareja.

—Tenemos una relación mucho mejor ahora que no soy estudiante; en Hogwarts, al menos —contestó, tomando un largo sorbo de limonada. Sabía que estaba siendo ambiguo, pero no sabía cómo entrarle al tema. Ellos significaban mucho para él, y no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción.

—Imagino que así debe ser. Ronald me dijo esta mañana que invitó a Severus a la Madriguera para tu festejo de cumpleaños. Yo me sorprendí, por decir lo menos—.

Molly dejó el vaso vacío en el fregadero. Había empezado a lavarlo cuando Harry la detuvo. La bruja sabía que su hijo era obstinado y muy dramático. Para que invitara a su largamente odiado maestro de Pociones, algo tenía que haber cambiado. Cuando le preguntó a Ron, él le había restado importancia, diciendo que habían compartido las vacaciones con Snape siendo más joven, y que Harry y Severus se habían hecho amigos durante ese tiempo, y eso se consolidó con el entrenamiento. Molly había pensado que allí había algo más, pero no presionó a su hijo; se alegraba que con su aceptación estuviera mostrando una mayor madurez.

Después de fijar una cita con los Weasley para cenar, los esposos se despidieron y volvieron a expresarle sus mejores deseos por su cumpleaños. Arthur había levantado con cortesía la cajita de polvos flu para que su esposa los tomara, cuando Severus se Apareció, a apenas unos pies de ellos. Llevaba unos pequeños objetos cuadrados en una mano, y una gran bolsa de supermercado en la otra.

—¡Cielos, me asustaste! ¿Cómo estás, Severus? —preguntó Molly.

—Bien, gracias, Molly, Arthur —les saludó con una inclinación cortés—. Para ti, de Albus —dijo, entregando unas pocas 'cajas de cerebro' a Harry—. Me pidió que te recordara el almuerzo, mañana al mediodía—.

Harry fue a guardar los pensaderos en su mesilla de noche, y regresó a tiempo para escuchar que Arthur advertía a Severus.

—Nos vamos ya, Severus. No le entretengas mucho, Harry tiene una cita —decía el hombre, sonriendo, haciendo un gesto hacia el reloj. La manecilla que anunciaba que era hora de la cita estaba ya sobre la marca.

—Sí, la tiene —ronroneó Severus, entregándole el paquete a Harry.

El chico tomó la bolsa, sacando una larga botella verde con una hoja de uva en la etiqueta.

—¡Genial! Trajiste mi vino favorito —exclamó con excitación.

Fue Molly quien primero sumó dos más dos. Severus estaba impresionado; ella había conseguido contener su asombro. Aunque, quizás no estuviera asombrada en absoluto. La mujer tenía siete hijos, después de todo. Ir unos pasos por delante era algo crucial para una madre. Le dio a Harry un gran abrazo, antes de dar la vuelta para partir.

—Los veré a ambos mañana. Disfruta tu cita —dirigió esto último a Severus. Mientras empujaba a su esposo hacia la red flu, pudo escucharse la voz de Arthur, preguntando:

—¿No era Harry el que tenía la cita? —.

Molly le siguió enseguida. Ya le explicaría todo cuando llegaran a casa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  *La expresión en inglés es 'taking OWL's'. En los libros de Harry Potter, OWL es traducido como TIMO, pero Owl también es lechuza, por eso dice Vernon que no quiere más aves en su casa.


	48. Cena Con La Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Perezoso, Harry se sentó en una tumbona en La Madriguera. Había almorzado magníficamente con Albus y, una hora más tarde, todavía se sentía repleto. En ese momento estaba usando su magia para lanzar a los gnomos de jardín por encima del seto, hacia la propiedad de los vecinos.

—Debe haber sido más fácil cuando éramos niños —rió Ron mientras levitaba una mesa para sacarla de la casa y colocarla sobre el césped.

Iban a celebrar la cena de cumpleaños de Harry en el exterior, para así poder acomodar a todos. La familia en pleno asistiría al agasajo, con excepción de Percy. Poco tiempo antes, Percy Weasley había dado un ultimátum a la familia, haciéndoles elegir entre él y la asociación con el deficiente mental de Harry Potter, quien al final conseguiría que les mataran a todos. No habían visto a Percy desde ese día. Ron estaba seguro de que su madre seguía enviándole suéteres para Navidad, y regalos de cumpleaños anualmente, pero nadie más había tenido contacto con él.

—Cuéntanos sobre tu cita de cumpleaños —engatusó Hermione. Ella y Ginny estaban sentadas al sol, doblando servilletas que mostraban formas diversas—. Yo estaba aquí cenando anoche y creí que la señora Weasley iba a explotar. Ron le había dicho que si deseaba información tendría que preguntar por sí misma, pues había hecho el voto de no divulgar información privada —explicó, sosteniendo una servilleta que semejaba a un cisne.

—Papá dijo que Ron estaba madurando, pero Charlie comentó que simplemente se estaba jactando porque acababa de terminar la parte del entrenamiento donde se aprenden técnicas de interrogatorio —intervino Ginny, quien se veía molesta porque su servilleta se parecía vagamente a un barco—. No es justo; todos ustedes pueden usar magia todo el tiempo, y yo todavía tengo que esperar hasta septiembre para desempolvar mi varita —se quejó.

Harry se echó a reír, y Hermione miró a su amiga con comprensión.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Ginny; estos tíos se Aparecen constantemente, y yo tengo que ir tras ellos por la red flu—.

—Harry, ¿tuviste una cita anoche? —curioseó Ginny, notando que él no le había contestado a Hermione—. Los gemelos estaban frenéticos por algo, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta que yo estaba escuchando se callaron. Mamá y papá hicieron lo mismo —gruñó algo sobre mantener secretos acerca de todo.

—Anoche tuve una cita muy agradable —confesó Harry—. Él vendrá a cenar —agregó antes de que la chica tuviera oportunidad de preguntar quién había sido su cita—. ¿Fred y George realmente estaban frenéticos? —preguntó con recelo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, no estaba realmente segura. Harry pensó que era preferible hablar con ellos.

—Hablando de los diablos —murmuró Hermione, cuando los gemelos aparecieron en el patio. Al ver a Harry, Fred ocultó rápidamente lo que llevaba en la mano, y ambos hermanos se apresuraron a regresar rumbo a la casa. Harry se distrajo por la aparición de los gemelos y, accidentalmente, dejó caer el gnomo que estaba levitando por encima de la cerca. La criatura hizo todo un alboroto al caer sobre el arbusto, enredándose en las pequeñas ramas espinosas. Hermione trató de ayudar levitándolo de nuevo, pero sólo consiguió que se arañara más aún.

Decidiendo que debía evitar el regaño de Hermione, Harry regresó a la casa para conversar con los gemelos. Pero no logró pasar de la cocina antes que Molly le detuviera eficazmente.

—Justo el joven con quien yo quería hablar —exclamó, y Harry podría jurar que tenía un montón de preguntas listas para él—. Tienes un hogar encantador, querido —comentó con amabilidad.

—Gracias. Lamento no haberla invitado antes... —comenzó, pero ella movió la mano desestimando sus excusas.

—No te preocupes por eso. Estoy segura de que un joven como tú tiene cosas más importantes en la mente que entretener a los viejos amigos—.

—Usted sabe que no es solamente la mamá de mi mejor amigo —declaró con una sonrisa. Ella lo sabía y sonrió radiante.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que me cuentes sobre tu relación? —le regañó—. Severus parecía muy cómodo Apareciéndose en tu casa sin anunciar. ¿Sería seguro decir que no era su primera cita? —.

Harry intentó mostrarse apropiadamente intimidado, y enrojeció.

—Estamos juntos hace algún tiempo. Supongo que desde que terminé Hogwarts—.

—Eso sería lo esperado. Albus nunca permitiría ese tipo de relación entre un profesor y un alumno—.

—Albus —Harry enfatizó el nombre— debió haber pensado eso antes de enviar a Severus de vacaciones como un adolescente, sin el recuerdo de quién era yo —terminó, disfrutando la atónita expresión en la cara de Molly.

—¿E... eso no fue bastante antes de que terminaras la escuela? —interrogó, haciendo un rápido cálculo mental.

—Sí, pero me tomó un buen tiempo convencerle luego de que 'regresó' y se dio cuenta que, durante las vacaciones, había sido compinche de un par de Gryffindor —sonrió.

—Severus tiene mucho pasado tras él —reflexionó la mujer, refiriéndose más a su experiencia que a su edad. La edad no le preocupaba demasiado, dado que sus propios padres se llevaban quince años de diferencia entre ellos. Los magos y las brujas tenían vidas muy largas.

—Sí, lo tiene —musitó Harry—. Pero, aunque en menos extensión, yo también. Tenemos muchas cosas en común—.

Molly frunció el ceño. Odiaba que Harry hubiera soportado una vida tan difícil.

—¿Puedes elegir a Severus luego de la historia de hostilidad que ambos han tenido? —no estaba tratando de predisponerle en contra de la relación, pero quería asegurarse de que él lo hubiera pensado bien.

—Estuvimos una semana juntos en vacaciones y tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos sin el pasado colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. Disfrutamos nuestra mutua compañía —explicó.

—Debo decir que ayer se veían muy cómodos uno con el otro —concedió.

—Él me hace sentir seguro —apoyó un codo sobre la mesa e, inclinando la cabeza, la dejó posar sobre su mano.

—Lo mismo se podría decir de una figura paterna, algo como lo que Sirius era para ti —señaló. Harry decidió que lo más inteligente era no mencionar que se había sentido atraído por su padrino.

—Severus me hace sentir amado —replicó con tono soñador. Molly sonrió, al ver la verde mirada perdida mientras pensaba en su amado.

—En ese caso, me siento feliz por ambos —expresó la bruja con sinceridad.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí —replicó francamente, antes de pasar su dedo por el glaseado de la torta que ella estaba decorando.

La bruja le pegó en la mano con la espátula de cocina y el joven salió corriendo antes que empezara a chillarle. Cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera, la matrona todavía gritaba algo acerca de los hombres actuando como chiquillos.

—¿Qué hicimos ahora? —preguntó Fred a George al escuchar la diatriba de su madre. Harry se detuvo en el umbral de su puerta y rió por lo bajo.

—Me está gritando a mí —explicó, lamiéndose el glaseado del dedo—. Fresa —tarareó alrededor de su dedo.

George oculto velozmente lo que tenían sobre el escritorio donde estaban sentados. Algo que Lucía sospechosamente parecido a velas de cumpleaños.

—Ey, Harry —hablaron al unísono—, ¿qué tal tu primer cumpleaños como individuo libre? —preguntó Fred.

—Genial —habría querido decir que era genial tener sexo con Severus en cada habitación, pero se limitó a 'genial'—. Lamento lo de la otra noche, chicos. Debí decirles que era yo —nervioso, golpeó con el pie el piso de madera.

—¿Qué clase de bromistas seríamos si no aceptáramos que nos hicieran una buena broma de vez en cuando? —preguntó George con naturalidad.

—No era una broma —explicó suavemente—. No quería que ustedes me vieran con un vestido y estaba esperando salir de eso. Umm, no del vestido —farfulló rápidamente al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado, y enrojeció—. Yo debí haber parado las cosas antes, pero no lo hice. Si hubiera sido, al contrario, y alguien hubiera estado con Severus, hubiera querido que él dijera que no estaba disponible—.

Decir que los gemelos estaban sorprendidos era una subestimación. Cuando Harry había empezado a disculparse, pensaron que iba a pedirles perdón para engañarles. Fred le dio un pequeño empujón.

—Está bien, compañero; es que somos irresistibles —bromeó.

—Entonces, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó, queriendo asegurarse de no haber dañado su amistad.

—Supongo que estamos bien —confirmó Fred con una sonrisa taimada—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas presentarnos a la Joanne real? —.

—Podrían estar metiéndose en el terreno de Kieran con eso—.

Harry se echó a reír al ver que lucían convenientemente asustados. Sólo habían visto a Kieran unos pocos minutos, pero reconocían que no era un hombre con el que cruzarse. Harry les contó sobre la camarera que le había ayudado con su apariencia. Luego tuvo que convencerles de que 'no', la camarera no había tocado sus pechos.

Cuando Fred lanzó una mirada al cajón del escritorio, el joven moreno preguntó si había interrumpido algo importante.

—Sólo estábamos terminando algunas cosas. Puedo trabajar solo si tú y George quieren ir a ayudar a Ron a sacar algunas sillas —lanzó a su hermano una mirada que claramente decía 'llévate a Harry de aquí'.

Harry, divertido por el obvio gesto de los ojos de Fred, salió tranquilamente. Ciertamente, descubriría lo que fuera que estaban planificando, especialmente si involucraba las velas que iban a terminar en su pastel de cumpleaños.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta trasera, se detuvo, bloqueándole la salida a George.

—Cuando pregunté si estábamos bien, no dijiste nada —dijo Harry, mirando vacilante a su amigo.

—Fred dijo que estábamos bien; lo estamos —confirmó el pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, pero sólo porque todos asumen que cuando un gemelo habla está hablando por los dos, no significa que tú no sientas diferente que tu hermano—.

George sonrió. Muy pocas personas les trataban como individuos. En general, a los gemelos les gustaba ser la mitad del otro, pero eso no significaba que no apreciara la consideración de Harry hacia sus sentimientos personales. Pareció estar debatiéndose entre decir algo o no, antes de continuar.

—Una vez, cuando Fred estaba empezando a salir con Angelina, ella se acercó a mí. Yo me había quedado dormido en la cama de Fred. Bueno, la verdad es que accidentalmente había prendido fuego a mi cama... vale, ésa es otra historia. En todo caso, cuando desperté tenía a una bella chica parada al lado de mi cama. Ella se sentó; supongo que dijo algo de que quería hablar sobre el programa de quidditch. Sabía que ella pensaba que yo era Fred, pero era muy agradable tenerla al lado diciendo cosas lindas. Yo no debería haber dejado que eso siguiera—.

—¿Se lo dijiste tú o ella lo descubrió? —.

—Estaba empezando a confesárselo cuando llegó Fred, gritándome porque estaba acostado en su cama. Ella me abofeteó y se fue —contó con una carcajada—. ¿Qué hay sobre Snape? —George había recordado repentinamente ese rato en el sofá, donde Harry/Joanne había dicho que amaba a Severus—. ¿Ustedes dos de veras...? —.

—Sí, somos pareja —contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sabíamos que él era el que ponía las notas en el registro de nuestros experimentos, pero pensamos que estaba allí para entrenarte o algo así —sacudió la cabeza, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Snape estuviera saliendo con alguien, especialmente con Harry.

—Debo decir que no esperaba que tanta gente estuviera de acuerdo. Tu mamá y yo hablamos, y ella señaló algunas cosas, pero supongo que yo esperaba que alguien se descontrolara —comentó, al darse cuenta de que todo estaba resultando demasiado fácil.

—Para ser honesto, no creo que nuestra reacción hacia Snape hubiera sido tan buena de no ser por Ron. Él nos contó sobre las vacaciones con los profesores, y cómo Snape reaccionó frente a los Mortífagos para evitar que cayeras —George no mencionó lo acontecido cuando Ron había estado cautivo. Ése seguía siendo un tema delicado, pero se entendía que Severus había asumido un gran riesgo para salvar al pelirrojo—. Ahora, creo que pudo habernos contado todo esto para que nos fuéramos acostumbrando a la idea de verlos a ustedes dos juntos. Y todo este tiempo, simplemente pensamos que se estaba volviendo loco —rió entre dientes y miró a su hermano menor, pues ya habían salido al patio.

Cuando Harry llegó, las chicas estaban discutiendo sobre su vida amorosa. Se sintió aliviado al oír que Hermione advertía a Ginny de cuán importante era que nadie supiera que Harry tenía pareja. La más joven de los Weasley entendió que quienquiera que saliera con Harry sería un blanco, y era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. No comprendería completamente la magnitud de todo hasta que supiera que se trataba de Severus Snape. La conversación se interrumpió abruptamente, sobresaltadas por la vista ante ellas.

Harry rió al ver que Ron levitaba una silla con George sentado encima. El jaleo continuó cuando Fred salió y empezó a ponerse los 'sombreros de fiesta'. Ginny le pegó, chillando para que se quitara la servilleta de la cabeza.

—Nunca hiciste servilletas de fantasía para mi cumpleaños —se quejó Fred con un puchero fingido—. No soy especial, como Harry —continuó, mientras levitaba una de las servilletas de Hermione, haciendo que volara alrededor.

—Sí, Harry es reaaalmente especial —declaró George graciosamente, torciendo los ojos.

Era una puya a su estabilidad mental. Desde la debacle de Percy, con frecuencia le hacían bromas acerca de su cordura. Harry estaba a punto de defender su salud mental, pero en lugar de eso estalló en carcajadas mientras la servilleta voladora se dirigió hacia la cabeza de George, sobresaltándole al punto que salió despedido de la silla flotante.

—Lo ven, el chico es histérico —sentenció Fred, al ver que Harry reía tanto que las lágrimas caían por su cara—. Realmente triste—.

—Ahora recuerdo porqué nunca traje una de mis citas a esta casa —comentó Bill, quien acababa de llegar.

Varias sillas estaban derribadas en la hierba, y George estaba medio atascado en aquella sobre la que había caído, todavía haciendo una cara estúpida con los ojos torcidos. Fred estaba jugando con Ginny al tira y afloja por una servilleta. Harry comenzaba a recuperarse del ataque de risa. Ron llegó doblando la esquina, levitando otra silla.

>> ¿Qué pasó, Ron? ¿Cuándo maduraste? —preguntó Bill con humor.

—Quizás ésa es la razón de que yo sea el único aquí con una chica —replicó Ron, poniendo mala cara a sus hermanos, porque no estaban ayudando realmente. Ignorándole, los gemelos saludaron a su hermano mayor, igual que hizo el resto del grupo, aunque ninguno con tanto entusiasmo como Ginny, quien prácticamente se arrojó sobre Bill.

—Por favor, di que me vas a dejar quedarme en tu casa unos días antes de regresar a la escuela —suplicó.

Harry supuso que era duro para ella convivir con los gemelos; eso, y que Bill debía ser el más genial de sus hermanos. Entonces, regresó su atención nuevamente a Hermione. Ella había convocado las servilletas de regreso a su regazo y comenzado a doblarlas nuevamente con figuras interesantes, luego de lanzarles un rápido hechizo de limpieza.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan hogareña? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—No empieces —replicó ella a la defensiva, pensando que se estaba burlando. Se disculpó cuando vio que su expresión indicaba otra cosa—. Perdona, es que los chicos se han estado mofando mucho. La mamá de Ron me ha estado enseñando algunos hechizos domésticos —explicó, entregándole un cisne que él colocó junto a las otras servilletas que había doblado para la cena.

Harry rió entre dientes.

—¿Ella no estará pensando que te vas a sentar a ser una feliz 'ama de casa', verdad? —preguntó.

Hermione le entregó otra servilleta. Él no se atrevió a decirle que no conocía esa figura. No era un cisne; eso, seguro.

—No, Molly sabe que voy a trabajar cuando acabe la universidad, pero como ella dice: 'Aunque no planees hacer ropa, no te hará daño saber zurcir un calcetín'. Mi propia madre está encantada. La otra noche usé un hechizo para pelar las papas, y tal parecería que había convertido la paja en oro de tan emocionada que estaba. Supongo que nunca pensé sobre ello, pero dado que no podíamos hacer magia en el verano, mi mamá no me había visto hacer mucha magia antes—.

Hermione continuó relatándole todo sobre la noche que sus padres habían ido a cenar a la Madriguera.

* * *

Severus levantó la taza de té caliente que Albus le había servido un momento antes.

—Veo que Harry vino hoy —comentó de manera casual, notando los coloridos restos de papel de regalo esparcidos por el piso.

El anciano sonrió, para después mostrarse sorprendido, como si no supiera que los papeles de brillantes colores todavía estaban allí. Aunque Harry era un adulto, Albus continuaba envolviendo sus regalos con papel mágico que estallaba en pequeñas tiras, y caía como lluvia sobre el receptor del obsequio. Esto provocaba un gran desorden, y habitualmente era bien apreciado por los pequeños de unos cinco años. Harry nunca había experimentado las tradiciones típicas de la niñez en el mundo mágico. Así que, cuando se convirtió en su guardián, Albus tomó ventaja de las pocas cosas que aún podía hacer por él. El joven todavía se quejaba de que era demasiado maduro para lo que, en opinión de Albus, era una encantadora forma de abrir un regalo. El director no dio señal de haber oído el bufido divertido que vino de Severus.

—Harry y yo tuvimos un muy agradable almuerzo. Me sorprendí cuando mencionó que tú habías decidido no entregarle su presente hasta la noche —hubo un destello. Severus sorbió su té antes de responder.

—De manera bastante sorprendente, Ronald Weasley me invitó a la celebración que ofrecerán a Harry esta noche. No quiero presentarme sin un obsequio. Ya era bastante difícil conseguir un regalo, cuanto más dos—.

La verdad era que había visto montones de cosas que deseaba dar a su pareja, pero decidió ser prudente de momento. Su relación todavía era reciente. Tendría muchas más oportunidades para darle regalos. De repente, se dio cuenta que estaba asumiendo que permanecerían juntos por un largo tiempo. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar a largo plazo cuando ello involucraba a Harry.

 _"Merlín, estoy enamorado"_ , pensó.

Albus bebía tranquilamente su té; el maldito brillo parecía haberse intensificado.

—Perfectamente comprensible, pero siempre es agradable tener algo para abrir en el día real —comentó el anciano con tono despreocupado.

 _"Creo recordar haberme despertado con él abriéndome"_ , pensó Severus.

—Él lo manejará —replicó llanamente, mientras volvía a recordar el placentero método que Harry había usado para despertarle.

Había sido casi tan bueno como el sexo que habían tenido después, sobre la mesa de la cocina. ¿Habría creado un monstruo, al dejar que Harry le poseyera? Ante el pensamiento, sintió el calor que giraba en su interior. Se rehusaba absolutamente a tener una erección sentado frente a Albus. Ver el maldito brillo fue suficiente para que su 'problema' desapareciera. Habitualmente, ese brillo no significaba nada bueno, por lo que a él se refería. Se preguntó si durante el almuerzo Harry le habría contado al anciano que él le había declarado su amor.

—Debo decir que estoy muy impresionado de que accedieras asistir a la fiesta. Pensaba que luego de tu última visita habías jurado mantenerte alejado de la Madriguera por un buen tiempo —Albus mordió una galleta, y un espolvoreado de migas se derramó por su barba.

—Si puedo asociarme con el Señor Oscuro por ti, ciertamente puedo socializar con una horda de Weasley por Harry —replicó con una sonrisa.

—Palabras muy impresionantes viniendo de un mago que se bebió dos botellas de vino para celebrar el último día que los gemelos asistieron a Hogwarts—.

—Quizás, pero ya no temo a la cólera de Molly Weasley—.

—¿No? —indagó un asombrado Albus.

—Por lo que Harry me contó, Molly ya se hartó de ellos, por lo que probablemente me agradecería si les convirtiera en algo inofensivo por unos pocos días—.

Iba a decir conejos, pero Albus le había advertido recientemente sobre no hacer comentarios despectivos acerca del número de niños que tenía la familia Weasley. Tomó una galleta, ignorando la mirada de deleite que Albus puso cuando él se sirvió el dulce.

—Harry ha sido bueno para ti —comentó el anciano, bastante complacido.

Severus gruño, emitiendo un sonido evasivo. Casi dijo 'Bueno para mi cama', pero prefirió no hacerlo. Albus podía ver fácilmente la verdad a través de él.

>> Pienso que tú también eres bueno para él, Severus —esperó a que el otro dejara de poner los ojos en blanco—. No puedo decirte cuán feliz estoy de que ustedes dos tuvieran la oportunidad de pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo juntos, durante las vacaciones de verano. Dudo que hubieran sido capaces de avanzar tanto sólo con los fines de semana—.

—En cuanto las clases comiencen, nos va a resultar difícil pasar tiempo juntos. Yo no podré desaparecer todos los fines de semana, y su entrenamiento tomará una parte de nuestro tiempo. Francamente, Albus, no sé qué va a hacer con toda la semana libre—.

Estaba preocupado por la falta de empleo de Harry. Para cuando llegara el fin de semana, probablemente estaría desesperado por algo que hacer, y a veces él no estaría allí para entretenerle.

—¿Harry no te mencionó nada de las clases? —preguntó Albus con curiosidad. Severus bufó.

—¿Se supone que una clase los jueves será suficiente para mantenerle ocupado? Ni siquiera esperaba que sus clases sobre Cultura Mágica duraran tanto.

Albus no contestó; tomó un sorbo de su té, preguntándose por qué Harry no le había hablado todavía a Severus sobre las clases que estaba tomando ahora. El joven planeaba pasar sus semanas reconstruyendo su casa de Godric's Hollow mientras Severus daba clases en Hogwarts. Quizás estaba reservando esa información para darle una sorpresa. Harry le había mencionado que le gustaba guardar un poco de información para sí, aunque Severus ya sabía casi todo sobre su vida. Albus suponía que había sido difícil crecer con la mayoría del público mágico sabiendo más de su pasado que él mismo. Su nombre no había dejado de aparecer en los periódicos desde que había comenzado en Hogwarts.

—¿Está Harry físicamente listo para reanudar su entrenamiento? —preguntó Albus.

El joven no había entrenado desde el ataque mortífago. Severus notó el cambio de tema, pero no lo comentó.

—Sí, no queremos perder más tiempo. Antes que nos demos cuenta, la escuela volverá a estar llena de detestables mocosos, dejándome poco tiempo para trabajar con Harry—.

—Quizás Kieran podría seguir entrenándole unos días a la semana —sugirió Albus.

Severus entrecerró los ojos; su máscara ocultó el ceño fruncido que estaba amenazando con arrastrarse hasta su cara. No podría decir por qué no le gustaba la idea. Podía ser un asunto de control, pues él no estaría necesariamente tomando las decisiones si no estaba allí para Harry. Pero él y Kieran siempre habían trabajado bien como equipo, y seguido el esquema del libro que habían desarrollado juntos. No, no era un asunto de control. ¿Quizás sentimiento de posesión? No quiso examinarlo con demasiada atención, al darse cuenta de que las opciones eran que estaba celoso de que Kieran pasara tiempo con su Harry, o que Harry pudiera pasar más tiempo con Kieran, su amigo.

Prácticamente sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de tan absurdos pensamientos. Harry era suyo. A Kieran le gustaban las mujeres. Y no importaba que Kieran fuera su amigo primero. Por no mencionar que la mayoría de la vida de su chico había estado siempre en los periódicos. Si la información era favorecedora o no, nunca había importado. El nombre de Harry continuaba vendiendo diarios.

El pensamiento de que la situación fuera al revés y Harry se preocupara de que Ron se convirtiera en el mejor amigo de Sev, le hizo reír. Bueno, no fue una risa, se parecía más a un bufido divertido. Lo que fuera, Albus levantó los ojos por encima de su taza de té, esperando averiguar qué era lo que divertía tanto a su profesor de Pociones y amigo.

—¿Algo divertido que te gustaría compartir? —indagó Albus.

Severus sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, negando.

—Es mejor que me vaya a arreglar para la cena en la Madriguera —colocó su taza sobre la bandeja—. Gracias por el té, Albus—.

—Cuando gustes, mi muchacho. Yo también debo irme, en realidad. Le prometí a Poppy que le regresaría el expediente de Harry. Él llenó un cuestionario para ella mientras almorzábamos, y creo que está muy ansiosa por revisarlo—.

—¿Piensa que hay algo mal? —preguntó Severus, con tono preocupado. Albus se demoró en contestar, y el mago más joven se alarmó.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse —dijo el anciano calmadamente, pero Severus no se conformó con eso.

—Albus —advirtió; su voz seguía tranquila, pero se elevaba a ritmo constante—. Dímelo ahora, o me presentaré en la Madriguera y le exigiré a Harry que me lo cuente. ¡No necesitamos arruinar su fiesta cuando tú podrías sencillamente DECÍRMELO! —terminó con voz sonora, esperando una respuesta.

—Él no lo sabe. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías calmarte? —Albus tenía una manera de dar órdenes como si la persona tuviera opción. Severus respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, pero se dio cuenta que el anciano estaba rompiendo el pacto que tenía con Harry. Le había prometido no guardarle más secretos. El maldito brillo en los viejos ojos azules estaba regresando—. Te aseguro que no estoy ocultándole nada a Harry. Poppy sólo está preocupada de que haya sido maldecido durante el ataque. Le expliqué que estaba seguro de que se encontraba bien, pero ella ha tomado esto como un proyecto y tiene poco que hacer en estos días—.

—¿Tienes la errada impresión de que lo que acabas de decir ayudará a tranquilizarme? Difícilmente has explicado cosa alguna —declaró un enojado Severus.

—Una sustancia encontrada en Harry tenía un residuo mágico. Naturalmente, Poppy se preocupó. Dado que yo pasaba por allí cuando fue descubierta, personalmente ejecuté los hechizos para comprobar que él estaba bien. Pero ya conoces a Poppy. Ella debería conseguirse un gato o algo —ante la desviación del tema, Severus echó humo. Viendo su molestia, el director continuó—. Ella probablemente hubiera dejado el asunto en vista de que Harry no está por aquí para examinarle, pero como tiene uno de los tejidos que contenía residuos de la sustancia, eso le da mucho margen de tiempo para investigar—.

—¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, tendría Poppy pedazos de Harry en su oficina? —ése era un pensamiento realmente perturbador.

—Siempre que Harry es herido, tenemos mucho cuidado de cualquier cosa empapada con su sangre o los tejidos corporales disponibles. Sería muy peligroso que eso cayera en las manos equivocadas—.

Como pocionista, Severus sabía eso mejor que cualquiera.

>> Las recientes heridas de Harry, dejaron por sí solas mucho material para ser catalogado antes que yo dispusiera de las ropas empapadas en sangre; pero, dado que le iba a crecer nueva piel, implicaba que primero tenía que perder gran cantidad de piel dañada—.

—Él lo mencionó —dijo Severus, deseando haber estado con Harry durante el doloroso proceso.

>> Bien, como podrás imaginar, ahora Poppy tiene una muestra para trabajar. Se preocupó cuando la firma mágica de la sustancia mostró trazas de elementos de magia oscura, como sería si la bruja o el mago que lo hizo llevara la Marca Oscura —Albus hizo una pausa y su sonrisa se intensificó—. Si tú quisieras ahorrarle un montón de problemas e investigación, simplemente, ¿podrías explicarle cómo Harry consiguió una enorme letra 'F' en tinta roja sobre su estómago? —.

Severus abrió los ojos de par en par por un momento, antes de que su máscara regresara a su lugar. No había imaginado siquiera que alguien hubiera visto su trabajo artístico; es que ni lo había recordado con la conmoción.

—Ella puede seguir investigando sin mi ayuda. Buen día, Albus—.

Salió de la oficina como una tromba. Albus le había tenido en ascuas, preocupado por Harry, por nada. Caminó a paso vivaz hacia sus mazmorras. Estaba irritado, pero dejó eso a un lado para enfocarse en lo que vestiría para la fiesta. También recordaba el día en que había puesto la 'F' a Harry. El primer y último día que le había visto con la túnica negra de quidditch. Se veía tan sexy. Se alegraba de haber decidido comprarle a Harry un conjunto para reemplazarla.

Severus se apareció en una zona cercana a la Madriguera. Mientras subía hacia la entrada, logró echar un vistazo a toda la gente reunida en el jardín trasero, sintiéndose complacido del atuendo que había elegido para esa noche. Obviamente, no acostumbraba a recibir muchas invitaciones a fiestas, y cuando lo hacía, era a las recepciones de Malfoy, donde la lista incluía al Círculo Interno de Mortífagos.

Luego de tocar a la puerta cortésmente, fue recibido por un alegre Arthur Weasley.

—Ah, Severus, que bueno volver a tenerte en mi casa —saludó con cordialidad.

—Gracias. Tengo que admitir que la invitación de Ron fue inesperada, pero, no obstante, apreciada—.

El recién llegado entregó a Molly un gran bouquet de flores frescas como obsequio a la anfitriona. Ella halagó el encantador arreglo y convocó un jarrón que estaba en un armario cercano. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había agregado agua, cuando una exultante Ginny entró en la habitación, buscando una bebida.

—Mamá —comenzó, y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en Severus. Para sorpresa de todos, su radiante rostro se transformó de inmediato en un ceño fruncido. El Slytherin levantó una ceja interrogante.

—Virginia —Molly utilizó su nombre completo con un tono de advertencia.

—Pero mamá, es una fiesta. Una fiesta familiar —protestó Ginny, indignada.

Arthur lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Severus antes de girarse hacia su hija, quien estaba peligrosamente cerca de pasar la fiesta en su habitación.

—Ésa no es manera de comportarse con el señor Snape, jovencita —le regañó.

—Pero, papá —gimoteó ella—. Prometiste que no trabajarías durante la fiesta de Harry. Ni siquiera trabajo de la Orden —hizo un puchero. Molly se relajó visiblemente. El rostro de Severus permaneció indiferente.

—El señor Snape fue invitado para compartir la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry —declaró su padre calmadamente. La boca de la chica formó una O, y permaneció abierta varios segundos. Nadie notó cuando la cerró, pues para entonces estaba absolutamente roja de vergüenza.

—¿Eso no son papeles de trabajo? —preguntó, señalando vacilante al gran paquete plano que Severus llevaba.

Molly escoltó a la ruborizada muchacha fuera de la habitación, con la excusa de que irían a poner el obsequio del señor Snape junto a los otros regalos. Antes de irse, habló sobre su hombro, pidiéndole a su marido que enseñara a Severus dónde estaban los refrigerios.

—Lamento todo esto, Severus —se disculpó Arthur—. Como puedes ver, he estado trabajando mucho... —.

—No te preocupes —el otro le interrumpió efectivamente. Le resultaba difícil creer que la chica Weasley fuera apenas un año menor que Harry; parecía ser mucho más joven. Tenía que admitir que tenía dificultades para relacionarse con las adolescentes, siempre las había tenido. Esa era la razón por la que Hermione Granger le había sorprendido, al ser tan tolerante como era a nivel personal; eso era lo más cercano a un cumplido que se molestaría en hacer, aunque sólo fuera en sus pensamientos.

Arthur y Severus salieron al jardín. Al ver a su papá, de inmediato George dejó de hacer malabarismos con los platos. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados a la mesa, en tanto Bill, Harry y Fred lanzaban una quaffle, apuntando a un neumático viejo que colgaba en medio del aire. Severus observó cómo los tres corrían por el jardín, arrebatándose la pelota unos a otros. Harry lanzó un pase largo que fue interceptado por Bill, quien de inmediato fue derribado por Fred. Harry se detuvo al lado, riéndose de las payasadas de sus amigos. Vestía unos jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta con unas palabras impresas en el frente, pero eran muy pequeñas para leerlas desde tan larga distancia. De repente, el joven de ojos verdes notó a Severus, parado en la puerta junto al señor Weasley. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que su pareja había llegado. Severus sonrió al darse cuenta de que el chico le estaba chequeando. El maestro vestía una sencilla camisa color crema y unos pantalones negros de sport. Los pantalones eran cómodos, no muy apretados, pero la camisa se ajustaba modelando los bien definidos pectorales y hombros de Sev. Una lengua rosada salió a lamer los labios, mostrando claramente la aprobación de Harry a su elección de ropa. Severus casi gimió ante la vista de esa lengua.

 _"Cálmate, Severus. No es como si no hubieras pasado medio año follando con el hombre"_ , se dijo a sí mismo antes de tomar un gran trago de su bebida.

—Hola, Severus —le saludó Hermione.

Su nombre todavía se sentía extraño en boca de ella. A estas alturas, los demás habían notado su llegada y le estaban saludando cortésmente. Severus sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, ahora que estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder leer la franela de Harry. En grandes letras negras se leía: Mago completamente entrenado, y justo abajo, un impreso más pequeño: ¿Quieres ver mi varita?

—Fue un regalo de Ron —informó Harry, feliz.

Severus observó al aludido con una ceja alzada. La sonrisa del pelirrojo se decoloró ligeramente, pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando su mejor amigo se echó a reír.

Harry y Severus nunca habían conversado al respecto, pero el profesor agradecía que su pareja supiera instintivamente que él no era hombre de hacer demostraciones físicas de afecto ante los demás, al menos no en un escenario social como el actual. Sentía que era una gran falta de consideración por parte de las parejas estar todo el tiempo colgado uno del otro, cuando el resto de las personas no quieren ver tal cosa. "A menos, por supuesto, que tú seas un adolescente hormonal", reflexionó.

Severus sonrió y observó a su amado conversar con sus amigos. La verdad era que Harry era un adolescente hormonal con un insaciable apetito sexual. Pero, por fortuna para Severus, también era un hombre al que le gustaba la privacidad. Había estado demasiado tiempo bajo el indeseable ojo de la opinión pública como para seguir exponiéndose a ello. A pesar de todo eso, el profesor se preguntaba si debería haberle saludado de un modo un tanto más personal que al resto del grupo. Al Gryffindor no parecía importarle; estaba riéndose con sus amigos. Siempre que podía echaba un vistazo a Severus, regalándole una sonrisa radiante. Harry estaba feliz, y eso era todo lo que importaba ese día.

Levantó el vaso hacia su pareja, en una muda pregunta. Al observar un asentimiento agradecido, se dirigió hacia la mesa de refrigerios a llenar su vaso y conseguir uno para Harry. Mientras dejaba caer unos cubitos de hielo en el vaso, revisando cuidadosamente las diferentes jarras y preguntándose qué le gustaría beber al chico, una suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Profesor —musitó la apenada voz de Ginny.

Severus levantó la vista para mirar a la nerviosa chica. Esbozó una débil sonrisa, en un intento por hacer que ella se sintiera más cómoda, pero eso no pareció tener el efecto deseado. La joven pasó del rubor a la palidez.

>> Yo, uh, pensé que usted había venido a llevarse a mi papá de la fiesta, para hacer algún trabajo, y no reflexioné en cómo sonaría lo que dije —se movía nerviosa de un pie a otro mientras hablaba—. Cuando expresé que era una fiesta familiar no quise decir que usted no debería estar aquí. Mi mamá me explicó que usted ha estado entrenando a Harry todo el verano, y que está aquí como invitado al cumpleaños. Yo, er... —enmudeció, dándose cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que había sido su intención, y que había soltado todo de un tirón—. Disculpe —agregó rápidamente, y se alejó con el rostro nuevamente ruborizado.

Severus mantuvo su cara de indiferencia para no echarse a reír ruidosamente. Estaba seguro de que Molly le había obligado a disculparse.

—Mm, gracias —tarareó Harry dando un trago a la bebida que Sev le había llevado—. ¿Qué pasa con Ginny? Apenas llevas diez minutos aquí y mis amigos ya están huyendo de ti —bromeó.

—Te aseguro que no hice nada más que aparecer —le explicó lo que había sucedido y Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que simplemente tienes ese efecto en algunas personas —declaró, chocando su vaso contra el de Sev.

—Mocoso—.

Molly sacó la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina para anunciar que la cena estaría lista en un momento. Mientras la gente comenzaba a sentarse, Ginny permaneció de pie, mirando hacia la puerta trasera, y preguntándose por qué la cita de Harry no se había presentado todavía. Ni por un segundo se le ocurrió que el profesor Snape fuera esa cita.

Arthur se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. A su derecha estaba un asiento esperando por Molly, seguido de Ron y Hermione, y después los gemelos. Severus eligió, sabiamente, sentarse en el puesto más alejado de los gemelos y más cerca de Molly y Arthur. Bill se estaba sentando en el otro extremo de la mesa, frente a su padre, justo en el momento que Charlie se Apareció en el jardín.

—Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza —Charlie se detuvo al lado de Harry y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Sus dedos índice y pulgar sostenían ligeramente la orilla de la franela del moreno, frotando contra su cuello—. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry—.

Le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y le besó la mejilla. Severus contuvo la mirada que deseaba lanzar al pelirrojo. Por las reuniones de la Orden, sabía que era un buen hombre, y le caía bien. Hasta que estuviera seguro de que Charlie sabía que Harry era suyo, resistiría la urgencia de mirarle con furia, o quizás apuñalarle con el cuchillo.

A medida que la cena transcurría, todos hablaron entre grandes bocados de comida. Molly se había superado a sí misma. Bill les preguntó a Ron y Harry sobre sus respectivos entrenamientos. Arthur abrió una botella de vino y sirvió sendas copas a su esposa, Bill, Severus y el cumpleañero; pasó la botella a Charlie, quien le sirvió a los demás. Hermione preguntó a Severus si había recibido noticias acerca de si Gwen Jennings había conseguido el puesto de aprendiz o no. Ginny miraba a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos, pues no se esperaba que se sintiera tan cómoda compartiendo una conversación con el profesor, por no mencionar el uso de su nombre de pila. Tenía sentido que luego de todo este tiempo Harry estuviera más amistoso con el hombre, con todos los entrenamientos y las reuniones de la Orden, pero no Hermione.

Fue fácilmente desviada de sus pensamientos cuando una cesta de bollitos calientes hizo su recorrido en medio de la mesa. Severus se sirvió un panecillo antes de entregar la cesta a Arthur. Echando un vistazo a Harry, observó discretamente cómo su pareja extendía mantequilla, cubriendo meticulosamente ambos lados del vaporoso alimento. Le sorprendía que el chico sólo hubiera tomado una pieza, cuando habitualmente se comía dos o tres con las comidas. Aparentemente, estaba siendo cortés. El hombre se preguntó cómo haría Molly para alimentar a tan grande pandilla todos los días. Eso explicaría el porqué Arthur trabajaba tanto. Mientras los gemelos, excitados, detallaban el funcionamiento de un producto que había perfeccionado recientemente, Severus pasó discretamente su bollito al plato de Harry, quitándole a su vez su intacta copa de vino.

Cuando llegó el pastel, fue casi inoportuno, pues todos habían comido mucho en la cena. La palabra clave, por supuesto, era casi. Era una magnífica torta de tres capas, acabada con un espeso glaseado con fresas. Severus observó mientras Harry, un tanto nervioso, soplaba las velas luego de terminado el canto. Todos vitorearon mientras las dieciocho velas —más una más grande— eran apagadas. El joven pareció aliviado al ver que nada pasaba. Miró a los gemelos con sospecha, pero estos fingieron inocencia girando las palmas hacia arriba, y lanzándole miradas que preguntaban por qué desconfiaba de ellos.

—El cumpleañero siempre elige primero —exclamó una alegre Molly, levantando dos rebanadas de pastel—. ¿Cuál prefieres, querido? —preguntó. Harry reflexionó sus elecciones. Uno tenía mucho glaseado, y el otro una gran fresa encima.

—Mm —tomó primero la rebanada con la fresa, pero comentó—: Me quedaré con la que tiene más glaseado —cogiendo esa rebanada también.

Colocó el pedazo con la fresa enorme delante de Severus y tomó el otro para sí mismo. Si alguien hubiera estado observando, habría visto el horror en los rostros de los gemelos cuando Harry tomó el primer pedazo para dárselo a Snape. En lugar de eso, la mayoría tenía su atención puesta en el otro extremo de la mesa, donde la primera rebanada de pastel acababa de explotar en la cara de Severus.

Al menos pareció que el glaseado iba a impactar en su cara hasta que retrocedió un paso y el dulce permaneció aparentemente en el aire, pues Severus había puesto un campo protector. Había estado toda la noche revisando la comida, como siempre hacía, así que no se sorprendió demasiado al ver que Harry miraba la torta con nerviosismo. En silencio, había revisado el dulce en busca de hechizos, y pudo haber desarmado con facilidad lo que encontró, pero prefirió aguardar a ver lo que pasaría. Especialmente cuando Fred y George se mostraron aterrados al ver que Harry le había entregado la primera rebanada.

 _"Esto promete ser interesante"_ , pensó.

Harry también había estado revisando su comida, pero no había chequeado toda la torta, sino sólo el pedazo que él se iba a comer. Por tanto, le había salpicado parte del glaseado del pedazo de Sev. El señor Weasley también había recibido salpicaduras de la crema de fresa. Arthur se veía furioso, mientras la crema goteaba por su cara; respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—Me siento terriblemente apenado por el comportamiento de mis hijos. Podríamos castigarles, por supuesto, pero dado que ambos son adultos, si tú deseas confrontarles, lo permitiré—.

Los gemelos lucían aterrados. Su padre, quien tenía la palabra final en la casa, había dado a Severus permiso de hacer lo que quisiera. De repente, ambos estaban muy preocupados por las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Severus retrocedió otro paso, permitiendo que el glaseado suspendido en el aire cayera. Miró a los gemelos y de nuevo a Arthur. Molly parecía como si estuviera a punto de estallar de furia.

—Gracias, Arthur —contestó tranquilamente, decidiendo permitir que Molly se ocupara de ellos. Había sido un acto infantil; dejaría que fuera castigado como tal. Molly hervía de furia, y Severus decidió que era mejor lanzarlos a los leones —su madre— que tomar su propia venganza. Después de todo, era la primera vez que asistía a una reunión social con Harry, y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a estos eventos, estaba seguro de que maldecir a los amigos de su pareja no era una de las actividades planeadas para la fiesta.

Todos se mostraron sorpresivamente complacidos cuando Molly no les lanzó una bronca; todos, excepto los gemelos. Su madre tendió la mano hacia ellos, exigiéndoles las varitas, y les dio sendos delantales a cambio. Ellos ahora ocuparon el rol de anfitriones, mientras la bruja se relajó durante lo que duró la fiesta. Tuvieron que limpiar la mesa, los platos, y toda la cocina —sin magia— además de disculparse. Severus se preguntó cuántos pelirrojos se habían disculpado con él en esa fiesta. De momento, su cuenta le daba cinco; Molly, Arthur, Ginny, y ahora Fred y George.

* * *

_ **Mas tarde, esa noche.** _

Bill, Harry y Ron estaban discutiendo sobre las diferentes técnicas con las que habían sido entrenados. A Ron le gustaba especialmente luchar con el báculo y había retado a Harry a pelear contra él. Mientras ambos se movían un poco alrededor, Ron se sintió decepcionado de que su amigo ya no fuera un desafío para él.

—¿Pensaba que habías dicho que habías terminado tu entrenamiento personal? —preguntó Ron, intentando no sonar como si Harry debería ser mejor, pero fallando miserablemente.

—Lo hice, pero fui entrenado con un estilo diferente al tuyo. Yo no tengo una constitución tan buena como la tuya para usar un báculo—.

—Eso es ridículo. Hasta Ginny podría utilizarlo si fuera apropiadamente entrenada —se congeló momentáneamente, al darse cuenta de que había insultado el estilo de enseñanza de Snape.

Severus levantó la vista, como si considerara la opinión de Ron.

—Dígame, Ron, ¿dónde guarda su báculo cuando no lo está usando? —.

—Cuando visto mi ropa de Auror, está atado a mi espalda, y puedo sacarlo así —explicó, demostrándolo con un movimiento fluido.

—Ya veo —Severus extendió su mano y Ron le entregó el báculo. Lo sostuvo detrás del pelirrojo, en la posición que estaría, y luego caminó hacia Harry, donde el báculo pareció cinco pulgadas más grande, dado que Harry ni se le acercaba a la estatura de Ron—. Cómo Auror, usted será entrenado para luchar con la ropa y armas apropiadas. Es posible que Harry no tenga la facilidad de saber por adelantado cuándo será atacado. Las posibilidades de poder tener un báculo con él son escasas. Su preparación es ajustada según sus requerimientos—.

—¿Entonces, por qué le entrenó en el uso del báculo si no le enseñó cómo usarlo bien? —indagó Ron con franqueza. Esperaba que Severus entendiera que no estaba siendo malicioso.

—No lo hice. Harry sólo utiliza el báculo tonteando con Kieran, al terminar las sesiones —explicó Severus con una sonrisa. Ron se veía confundido—. Ya que Harry está tan dispuesto, podría demostrarle lo que ha aprendido—.

El pelirrojo todavía lucía confundido, pero tomó el báculo que le estaban regresando y se enfrentó a Harry.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —levantó su báculo mientras se posicionaba.

Harry asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó, mirando tanto a Ron como a Severus.

—Listo—.

El pelirrojo restregó el piso con la punta del pie, asumiendo su posición. Harry le lanzó su báculo a Severus, sin apartar ni por un segundo los ojos de su oponente.

—Ahora, yo estoy listo —declaró, asumiendo una postura ligeramente agachada. Ron dudó apenas un momento. Conocía esa expresión determinada en el rostro de Harry.

El chico de ojos verdes saltó en el aire, evitando el primer ataque, y se agachó en el siguiente. Para el momento en que el pelirrojo arremetió una vez más, Harry usó la velocidad de su amigo para su propia ventaja, aferrando el báculo y lanzándose sobre él. Aterrizó sobre el pecho de Ron, con la varita fuera y clavada en su cuello.

—¡Ahora tienes que matarle! —gritó Fred desde la ventana de la cocina.

—Hazle lo peor, Harry —agregó George, quien luciendo un delantal floreado trasportaba una bandeja llena de platos desde la mesa.

Bill se agachó hasta ponerse al lado de Harry y cerca del rostro de su hermano.

—Vale, Har, él es uno de los chicos malos y tú quieres hacerle mucho daño, pero necesitas tomarlo en custodia para interrogarle. ¿Qué harás? —preguntó riendo, explicando la situación de su batalla ficticia. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien... —Harry clavó su varita en el cuello de Ron una vez más—. Debería atacarle con algo que tuviera el efecto apropiado. Reditúa el conocer bien al enemigo. Tendría que elegir algo que tuviera el mayor impacto y aún así le mantuviera coherente. ¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó como si acabara de recibir una revelación.

Retiró la varita del cuello de su mejor amigo y la sostuvo un lado. Mientras Ron mantenía los ojos fijos en la varita de acebo, Harry se inclinó y le besó en la boca, para luego levantarse de un salto y correr como el demonio. Las risas estallaron, y Harry se dedicó a eludir a Ron durante los siguientes diez minutos.

* * *

Severus observaba a Molly y Arthur, quienes hablaban con Ron y Hermione. Imaginaba que esos dos estarían comprometidos para finales de año.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han sido pareja? —le preguntó Charlie de manera casual. Severus le había visto acercarse, pero no había dicho nada.

—¿Qué nos delató? —contestó con otra pregunta. No creía que Molly hubiera tenido oportunidad de mencionarle que Harry y él estaban saliendo, dado que el pelirrojo había llegado tarde a la cena.

—Unas cuantas cosas; cosas que puede que yo no hubiera detectado de no ser por mi beso al saludarle—.

—No recuerdo haber reaccionado ante eso —contestó distraídamente, recordando que no le había mirado con furia, pese a que lo había deseado.

—Me estaba refiriendo a Harry —Charlie hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su bebida—. Acostumbraba a devolverme el beso—.

Severus aparentó desinterés, pero estaba internamente complacido.

—Mencionó que ustedes dos tuvieron una relación de flirteo —le miró desafiante, preguntándose si lo negaría.

—Así es, pero Harry sabía que no debía tomarme en serio—.

—Sí, también lo mencionó —no quería que Charlie pensara que estaba celoso, y no iba a dañar las amistades de Harry. El chico tenía un número muy limitado de amigos en los que podía confiar plenamente. Necesitaría a todos ellos si continuaba como los últimos siete años, sobreviviendo y con la esperanza de derrotar al Señor Oscuro—. Cuéntame —hizo una pausa y se inclinó más cerca, hablando en un susurro—. ¿Es verdad que tú eres el hombre que puede conseguir escamas frescas de dragón? —.

Charlie dio un sorbo a su bebida, pero la copa no ocultó su sonrisa.

—Sabes que es ilegal importar algunas partes de dragón. Escamas frescas de dragón son tan difíciles de conseguir que uno puede tener que acudir al mercado negro para adquirirlas—.

—Uno puede —convino Severus. Algunos ingredientes de pociones eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

Harry dio un vistazo y observó que Severus se acercaba aún más para hablar con Charlie.

—Una conexión decente con un experto en el manejo de dragones podría ser útil —Charlie notó que Severus lanzaba discretos vistazos a Harry, y continuó hablando muy quedamente—. Puedo conseguirte ese artículo de manera legal. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que seamos tan discretos? —tuvo que preguntar, ya que era obvio que el hombre estaba tratando de evitar que su conversación fuera oída por casualidad.

—No, pero si tú supieras los efectos que esta conversación está teniendo en mi pareja... —rió Severus.

Harry, como si fuera una señal, se acercó repentinamente a averiguar que era tan fascinante en el otro lado del jardín.

—Epa —dijo con aire inocente.

—¿Deseas algo? —preguntó Severus, como si Harry hubiera interrumpido una reunión vital. Charlie mantuvo su sonrisa mientras continuaban la broma.

—Quería asegurarme de que no estabas flirteando con Charlie, ya que eso era lo que parecía desde donde me encontraba parado —trató de mirarles con desaprobación—. Ése sería mi trabajo —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—Eso es confortante —comentó Severus secamente—. Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca conseguirías un trabajo —deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y le atrajo posesivamente a su lado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  Báculo: A lo largo del capítulo se ha hablado del báculo. En el inglés original está como staff, y la traducción más cercana que encontré es báculo. Un báculo es un arma de lanzamiento de conjuros para dos manos que requiere atributos de monje, hipnotizador, elementalista, nigromante o ritualista. Los báculos son la opción de dos manos alternativa a la combinación de varita y foco, dependiendo de las mejoras de cada combinación. Si están interesados en más información pueden ver en: http://www.guildwiki.es/wiki/B%C3%A1culo


	49. Sentidos Intensificados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Hermione estaba cómodamente recostada contra Ron mientras conversaban con los padres de éste acerca del lugar donde estaba localizada la escuela de la chica y su carga académica. Molly aprovechó para señalar que ahora tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo atendiendo a sus deberes escolares y de entrenamiento, y que para mantener fuerte su relación, deberían apreciar el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Hermione miró hacia donde Harry y Severus hablaban con Charlie. Sonrió al ver que todos reían y cómo Harry estaba parado muy cerca de Severus. Ginny regresó de convencer a Bill para que le dejara quedarse unos días con él y aprovecho para tirarse en la hierba. Se inclinó contra las largas piernas de Ron y soltó un gruñido de queja.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó el pelirrojo, empujando a su hermana menor con su rodilla—. Has estado muy malhumorada hoy —sonaba un tanto molesto por la actitud de la chica durante la fiesta. Hermione le codeó suavemente en las costillas.

—No estoy malhumorada —espetó Ginny, defendiéndose—. Me siento apenada por Harry. No imagino cómo puede mostrarse tan feliz. ¿Todavía está viendo un consejero? —preguntó, como si no fuera gran cosa—. Yo estaría muy decepcionada si fuera mi cumpleaños y mi ligue... —.

—Ya es suficiente, jovencita —dijo Arthur severamente—. Severus Snape es un hombre honorable que... —.

—¿Qué diablos tiene que ver el profesor Snape con que el chico de Harry no se haya aparecido? —casi antes de terminar la pregunta, las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en su lugar. Arthur estaba a punto de explicarle cuando su esposa puso una mano sobre su brazo, deteniéndole. Molly había reconocido la expresión de repentina claridad en el rostro de Ginny y asintió a modo de confirmación—. ¿Harry y Snape? —preguntó, evitando desesperadamente llegar a otra conclusión errada—. Pero él es... no sé. Simplemente, es tan... —no sabía cómo terminar la oración sin decir algo que la metiera en problemas.

—Él está riendo —dijo Hermione, terminando su oración—. No sé si he visto eso antes —lo último lo musitó suavemente, casi para sí misma.

Ginny se giró para ver a Harry y Severus, quienes les daban la espalda mientras conversaban con Charlie. El brazo de Severus rodeaba la cintura de Harry, sosteniéndole muy cerca. Los tres hombres reían de algo que ellos no alcanzaban a oír, dada la distancia.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron? —Ginny casi chilló mientras golpeaba con el puño el pecho de Ron—. Todo este tiempo he hecho el tonto. Cuando él apareció, prácticamente le dije que no era bienvenido a nuestra fiesta. Y he estado como una gilipollas mirando hacia la entrada, esperando a que se apareciera algún tipo —despotricó.

—Pensaba que Hermione te lo había contado —se defendió Ron, frotando el punto en que le había pegado—. Y hubiera pensado que era obvio en la cena, cuando uno prácticamente comió del plato del otro —espetó, murmurando algo sobre pequeñas amas de casa felices sirviendo comida.

—En serio, Ron —le regañó su novia—. Él solo le dio una rebanada de pastel. Convenientemente, no notaste que Severus le estuvo sirviendo sus bebidas a Harry toda la tarde. Yo creo que todo es muy dulce —musitó con cariño—. Ginny, no estaba segura de sí lo sabías; cuando me di cuenta de que no, no pareció ser el momento oportuno para aclararlo. Esperaba que tú te percataras sola. Disculpa—.

La chica no contestó. Siguió observando a la pareja, deseando haberlo sabido antes para poder notar todas esas cosas que Hermione había mencionado. Los gestos sutiles son difíciles de captar si no se sabe lo que debes mirar. Había perdido la oportunidad, y la fiesta estaba a punto de concluir.

Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse de las chicas. Ginny trepó a la banca del jardín donde su hermano había estado sentado, para poder observar a la pareja junto con Hermione. Escuchó las opiniones de su amiga y trató de entender su punto de vista, pero todavía no comprendía cómo Harry podía sentirse atraído por Snape.

—¿Le has visto el trasero? —le preguntó Hermione. Ginny se burló, pero tenía que admitir que Snape tenía más oculto bajo la túnica que lo que ella esperaba—. Y eso sin mencionar su voz. Lo comprenderás una vez puedas imaginar escucharle sin pensar que va a quitarle puntos a tu Casa—.

—Es difícil no verle como un hombre mayor. No creo poder encontrar atractivo a nadie con más de veinticinco—.

—¿Qué hay sobre Bill, o Charlie? Ambos pasan de los veintes —inquirió Hermione.

—Apenas pasan —argumentó—. Bill tiene mi premio al 'hermano más popular' —comentó con una risita—. Dijo que él y su novia me dejarían ir con ellos el próximo fin de semana—.

—Severus no es viejo. Estoy bastante segura de que asistió a Hogwarts en la época de Bill. Quizás sólo durante los primeros años de tu hermano, pero no se llevan muchos años—.

—Supongo, pero él no está saliendo con Bill, está saliendo con Harry. Es más o menos asqueroso—.

—Deberías haberle visto en vacaciones —canturreó Hermione—. Él era tan sexy. Además, Harry no puede relacionarse con chicos de nuestra edad. Nosotros estamos realmente conscientes de lo que está pasando en el mundo porque tus padres están en la Orden. La mayoría de los tíos no tienen ni idea, y sólo quieren pasarlo bien. Harry merece ser feliz. Odiaría que tuviera que esperar hasta ser mayor para encontrar alguien que fuera lo suficientemente maduro para él—.

—A veces —susurró Ginny—, me es difícil imaginar a un Harry más viejo. Temo que no viva lo suficiente como para envejecer —terminó sombríamente.

Hermione se mordió el labio. No le gustaba pensar en eso.

—En ese caso, ¿no crees que debería tener cada oportunidad de ser feliz? —dejó de mirar a la pareja para ver como Ginny asentía—. Bien. Entonces, cuando maduren juntos, verás cuán guapo es un Harry de treinta, y para entonces podrás apreciar a Severus y sus atributos—.

—¿Atributos? Ésa es tu gran palabra del calendario del día —bromeó Ginny—. ¿Qué significa? ¿Cositas sexy? —.

—Bruja—.

—Mojigata —replicó, bromeando mientras señalaba un punto por detrás de Hermione—. Oh, allí va Ron. ¿Crees que les dirá lo que acabo de descubrir? Me siento como una tonta. Desearía poder escuchar lo que están hablando —se quejó.

Hermione, por supuesto, conocía un hechizo que les permitiría escuchar, pero eso invadiría su privacidad. Su sentido de la moral no se lo permitiría. Además, Severus era un espía y probablemente la descubriría.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto, al otro lado del jardín..._ **

—Bien, Ron —decía Charlie—. ¿Tú sabes por qué las chicas llevan mirando en esta dirección los últimos cinco minutos? —.

—Ginny finalmente cayó del guindo y está observando a la nueva pareja —comentó Ron, molesto—. Harry, ¿quieres abrir tus obsequios adentro o aquí afuera? —al recibir como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros, el pelirrojo decidió que afuera era mejor y no tan abarrotado—. Afuera, entonces. Acompáñame, Charlie; puedes ayudarme a traerlos. Bill está ocupado hablando con mamá y papá acerca de Ginny—.

De repente, Harry y Severus se encontraron solos por primera vez desde que empezara la fiesta.

—¿Estás disfrutando tu fiesta? —le preguntó Severus, manteniendo su brazo cómodamente alrededor de su amante.

—Sí. Me alegra que vinieras. Siento como si estuviera trayéndote a mi hogar a presentarte a mi familia, sólo que ellos ya te conocen —rió Harry—. ¿Puedo conseguir un beso? —musitó con coquetería.

Severus miró con discreción alrededor del jardín. Sólo las chicas estaban cerca de ellos, pero estaban observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Realmente deseas montar un espectáculo? —preguntó, esperando que dijera que no.

—No. No deseo hacer nada que te haga sentir incómodo —contestó Harry, sonando casi demasiado condescendiente.

Severus estaba a punto de agradecerle por su madurez y comprensión, cuando sintió una fuerte mano aferrando su trasero. Apartó la indiscreta mano llevándola hasta su cintura, mientras escuchaba el chillido proveniente del banco donde las chicas observaban ávidamente. Gritaron ante la vista de Harry metiéndole mano a Sev. El ataque de risas cesó ante el anunció de Molly de que era hora de abrir los obsequios.

Harry se sentó en una silla en el centro del grupo. Su frío comportamiento no podía ocultar la excitación en sus ojos. Estaba rodeado por sus amigos y su amado, no estaba a las puertas de la muerte, y todos estaban disfrutando.

—Quiero agradecerles a todos. Esto significa mucho para mí —dijo, esperando no sonar cursi—. Ha sido muy divertido. Sé que tuve mi primera fiesta el año pasado, pero costó tres pociones contra el dolor y una poción Pimentónica lograr que partiera el pastel. Siento que, en lugar de estar celebrando mi cumpleaños, estamos celebrando que todavía estoy vivo. Esto es lo más normal que sentí en mi vida. Gracias—.

Harry sintió la mano de Severus apretando su hombro. Molly parecía a punto de llorar. Entonces, una voz desde el fondo del grupo rompió el silencio.

—Eso fue grandioso, Harry. Sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero habitualmente abrimos los regalos primero y damos las gracias después. Para el año próximo lo harás del modo correcto —bromeó George.

Nadie escuchó el hechizo, pero momentos más tarde una rebanada de pastel flotó desde la cocina y cayó en la cabeza de George. Arthur, quien estaba sentado a su lado, fue salpicado con glaseado por segunda vez en la noche.

—¿Eso era realmente necesario? —se quejó el patriarca, sacudiendo una fresa de su camisa.

Harry se esforzó por no reír. Estaba seguro de que la torta había sido entregada por Sev. Ah, que caballero. Mientras abría sus regalos, Severus comenzó a entender el porqué Albus insistía en utilizar el hechizo de niños en los obsequios del joven. Era difícil no disfrutar al ver el entusiasmo con el que desenvolvía cada paquete. Él nunca podría hacer nada tan escandaloso, pero comprendía los motivos de Albus.

Harry agradeció efusivamente a Molly por la alfombra de retazos que había hecho para el piso de su cocina.

—Sé que siempre andas descalzo por ahí, ahora no tendrás los pies fríos mientras preparas el desayuno —declaró la bruja con orgullo, mientras explicaba los colores que había utilizado y porqué. Harry hizo la alfombra a un lado con reverencia antes de abrir el siguiente regalo. Charlie le había dado una snitch autografiada por un buscador del que Severus no había oído jamás, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Ron, era un gran obsequio para un aficionado al quidditch.

Harry sostuvo el último presente sobre su regazo durante unos minutos antes de abrirlo. Estaba saboreando un poquito más el momento en tanto Ron explicaba con todo detalle el juego en que la snitch había sido utilizada y cuál era su estado actual. Antes que el pelirrojo pudiera mostrarles el daño en las plumas de las alas a consecuencia de su captura, Hermione animó a Harry a abrir el regalo de Severus.

Harry observó a Sev por encima del hombro, una enorme sonrisa cruzando su cara. Pensó haber oído a Fred mascullando algo que sonó como ''mientras todavía somos jóvenes'. A primera vista, el papel de regalo parecía bastante simple, pero Harry notó que había sombras de fénix en su superficie. Era como si las aves volaran sobre él, originando tenues sombras sobre el papel. La tarjeta rezaba: 'Feliz Cumpleaños, Fawkes'. El joven jadeó mientras abría la caja para revelar un nuevo juego de túnicas negras de quidditch. Bajo la túnica estaban las muñequeras y protectores de espinilla, en un tono marrón cuyo contraste con la fluida prenda negra que había gustado a Severus.

—¿Acaso no tienes un juego de túnica cómo esa? ¿Auch, qué? —se quejó el gemelo, que acababa de ser azuzado por ser descortés.

—Si encuentras los restos, puedes usarlos para hacer una alfombra negra —rió Harry—. La estaba usando cuando Severus me lanzó a través de la ventana de Hogwarts —explicó antes de girarse hacia su pareja—. Gracias, es perfecta —sostuvo la túnica contra su pecho para mostrar cómo lucía.

Severus explicó que la prenda era más pesada debido a una removible funda interior que producía calor. A Harry le gustó la idea de esa capa extra en lugar de tener que agregar ropas pesadas durante el frío invierno. Tenía la sensación de que Severus lo había hecho para que no tuviera que llevar mucha ropa debajo. Planeaba modelarla para Sev más tarde. Una vez más, agradeció a todos sus amigos por la fiesta y los regalos.

Arthur miró el montón de paquetes, antes de comentar amablemente:

—Eso es mucho para Aparecerse en un solo viaje, quizás alguien debería echarte una mano para llevarlos a casa —miró alrededor para ver si alguien se ofrecía como voluntario.

—Estoy segura de que a Severus no le importará ver el hogar de Harry —sugirió Molly. Los ojos de su esposo se iluminaron, como si recordara de pronto que eran pareja.

—Ah, sí, buena idea, querida —convino. Molly luchó contra la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco—. ¿Severus? —.

—Será un placer —contestó el aludido con elegancia.

—Sí, lo será —susurró Harry. Desafortunadamente, su susurro no fue lo bastante bajo, haciendo que un acceso de risas estallaran de Ginny y Hermione. Cuando los demás las miraron pidiendo una explicación de su arrebato, ellas simplemente rieron más fuerte.

Después de despedirse y el agradecimiento final, Harry se Apareció en su casa. Sabía que Severus se retrasaría unos minutos, pues Arthur estaba haciéndole unas preguntas dada su calidad de instructor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry le había dejado mientras respondía las preguntas de Arthur para poder cambiarse a su nueva túnica de quidditch.

Ubicado en el centro de la habitación, aguardó a Sev. Las botas le daban algo más de altura, y hacían juego con las muñequeras de fuerte cuero y demás protecciones que completaban su atuendo. Sus ojos brillaron con anticipación; sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por la velocidad con la que había cambiado sus ropas.

Severus se Apareció en la salita de estar, llevando la alfombra de retazos y varias cajas más. Cualquier cosa que inundara su mente momentos antes, fue rápidamente olvidada ante la visión de Harry parado ante él con su túnica negra.

Una mirada lujuriosa y predadora reemplazó su expresión distante y pensativa. Se lamió los labios ante lo que veía. Harry lucía tan emocionado como si acabara de ganar la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cabello alborotado. Siempre estaba alborotado, pero parecía azotado por el viento.

Harry permaneció en silencio, llevando una mano revestida de cuero a su boca. Severus observó atentamente mientras el joven probaba la punta de su dedo medio antes de extender la humedad por su labio inferior de forma seductora. Definitivamente, los guantes hasta la mitad de los dedos eran una buena idea.

Severus dio círculos a su alrededor, antes de detenerse a unas pocas pulgadas de su rostro, haciendo que Harry se sintiera como una presa perseguida.

—Accio escoba —dijo Severus, y la escoba recuperada de Harry voló desde el armario de los abrigos—. Perfecto —musitó, al ver al joven erguido sosteniendo el objeto. El maestro le pidió que se montara en la escoba, pero hacia adelante, para que le permitiera a él sentarse detrás.

Harry pronto descubrió que, de hecho, era posible tener sexo en una escoba. Eso, si una persona tenía su pie bajo el sofá, para que dicha escoba vibrara y corcoveara como si el 'jinete' la impulsara para volar hacia arriba, pero evitara que lo hiciera. Harry prácticamente gritó su liberación cuando Severus rodeó con la mano su pulsante polla y aferró la escoba con la otra, intensificando las sensaciones.

* * *

Harry atravesó el vestíbulo principal, absorto en la vista del castillo. Todavía estaba muy tranquilo. La resonancia distante de las escaleras moviéndose fue el único sonido por varios minutos. Luego, mientras decía la contraseña para entrar en la escalera de Albus, fue como si alguien hubiera subido el ruido a todo volumen.

—¡Me opongo completamente! —gritaba una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Severus—. ¡Si crees que voy a pasar el poco tiempo libre que tengo haciendo pociones, exijo opinar en este asunto! —.

Harry debatía la conveniencia de dar la vuelta, pues no deseaba interrumpir lo que, obviamente, era un tema importante para Severus. Albus debía saber que él estaba ahí. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mano para tocar. Decidió que respetaría su privacidad y empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero se congeló a mitad de camino al escuchar la siguiente pregunta de Severus.

—¿Qué dijo Harry cuando le informaste que el amante de su padrino cucho había regresado al pueblo? ¿O acaso no mencionaste ese detalle durante su última visita? —.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin prestar atención a la forma que Sev había utilizado para referirse a Sirius. Un momento... ¿Sirius tenía un amante? ¿Cómo era posible que él lo ignorara? Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho la respuesta de Albus. Las escaleras de espiral se habían detenido, depositándole al pie de la gárgola. Ahora, no sabía qué hacer. Su plan había sido pasar un rato a saludar a Albus, dado que estaba por allí visitando a Hagrid, pero ahora tenía un millar de preguntas.

Albus y él tenían un acuerdo para ser más sinceros uno con el otro, pero el director todavía podía ser impreciso algunas veces. Harry quería respuestas, y aunque tanto Albus como Severus serían honestos, no estaba seguro de que el anciano fuera la persona apropiada para hablar del tema. No era su asunto si Sirius había tenido un amante, y Albus no hablaría de algo tan personal a menos que fuera necesario.

Decidido a esperar a Severus en su oficina, se dio cuenta que desconocía la contraseña. En ese momento, fue consciente de que siempre que había visto al hombre abrir la puerta, no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Tendría que preguntarle sobre eso. Retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, usó la chimenea de la choza de Hagrid para viajar vía flu hasta las habitaciones de Severus. Afortunadamente, el hombre le había incluido en el pequeño número de personas que podían usar la red flu privada de sus habitaciones.

Sentándose en el escritorio de su amado, sostuvo una larga pluma en su mano. Tinta roja seca manchaba la punta de la canilla. La misma tinta que había lucido en su barriga cuando Sev le había hecho el amor de manera desenfrenada en ese mismo escritorio. Los pensamientos que hacían que la inflamación en sus pantalones aumentara fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, estrellándose contra la pared, para regresar con igual fuerza y cerrarse de un portazo.

_¿Mal día en la oficina, querido?_

Eso era lo que Harry hubiera querido decir, pero sólo alcanzó a pronunciar 'mal'... cuando un  _Desmaius_  le golpeó. Fue lanzado hacia atrás, fuera de la silla del escritorio, y golpeó la pared tras él con un escalofriante crujido.

Severus había llegado echando humo. Había ganado la discusión con Albus, pero seguía furioso porque había entablado una lucha sobre algo que en su opinión no admitía debate. Si el director insistía en readmitir a Remus Lupin, deberían hacerse los arreglos para la luna nueva. El pasado hablaba por sí mismo. No era seguro que el licántropo permaneciera en Hogwarts durante su transformación. Cuando llegó a su puerta, el retrato no le hizo ningún comentario acerca de que alguien hubiera entrado, así que cuando sus ojos divisaron a ese alguien sentado ante su escritorio, sometió al intruso por instinto.

—Ah, demonios —musitó frustrado, al ver que el cuerpo blando de Harry resbalaba pared abajo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre en la pared marcaba el camino de su descenso hasta el piso.

Severus le curó la piel donde la cabeza había impactado contra el muro antes de lanzarle un  _Enervate_.

— _Enervate_  —exclamó, sin obtener respuesta. Harry parecía no haber reaccionado, algo que preocupó a Severus, pero muy pronto se sintió aliviado cuando el joven hizo un movimiento para tomar su varita. Kieran había estado enseñándole a despertar sin hacer ningún movimiento, lo que le daba la ventaja de la sorpresa si lo tenían cautivo.

—Soy yo, amor —musitó Sev serenamente mientras luchaban por la posesión de la varita—. Sólo yo—.

—Tú sí que eres un hombre que sabe hacer su entrada, Sev —gruñó Harry una vez que se hubo tranquilizado. Severus sacó un pequeño vial de poción contra el dolor y sonrió al ver que Harry ya tenía la mano extendida, esperando por ello—. Ahora sé que nunca debo darte una fiesta sorpresa—.

—Bien. Ser el centro de atención nunca ha sido grato para mí —replicó el maestro, mientras revisaba si los ojos de Harry estaban dilatados y lucían iguales.

—Eso es porque habitualmente involucran la maldición  _Cruciatus_  —argumentó Harry, pensando en Voldemort y su pasatiempo favorito al elegir a sus seguidores.

—Eso, y pastel de cumpleaños —replicó el hombre secamente. Harry se echó a reír y gimió. Su cabeza todavía estaba demasiado dolorida para reír con fuerza—. Dime, ¿qué haces aquí, además de servir como diana humana? —le ayudó a levantarse del piso y el joven se sentó en la orilla del escritorio.

—Vine a saludar a mi querido guardián. Pero como me encontré con que mi amante le estaba gritando, decidí darles algo de privacidad y aguardar aquí por respuestas—.

—Vaya privacidad, si ahora quieres respuestas —comentó Severus sin malicia—. Sé que tú tenías sentimientos por Black. Imaginé, ya que nunca lo mencionaste en ninguna conversación, que Lupin era uno de esos temas que dejaríamos en paz.

—No, ése sería uno de los temas que yo nunca conocí. ¿Remus era amante de Sirius? —preguntó Harry con incredulidad. Se levantó y caminó por la habitación—. ¿Cuándo tomó el trabajo Remus? —.

—Hace una semana o algo así —respondió Sev encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No pensaste mencionarlo? —Harry estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Una de las razones por las que yo estaba renuente a empezar una relación contigo era mi pasado. Tú fuiste muy abierto conmigo y me ofreciste mucha información personal. Yo, sin embargo, no estoy tan dispuesto a discutir mi pasado. Eso no quiere decir que no te lo contaré algún día, pero debes entender cuánto aprecio el hecho de que tú no me acoses exigiendo más detalles. En compensación, respeto los límites que hemos establecido hacia el otro, y no fisgoneo sobre temas que puedes encontrar angustiosos —Severus se veía muy serio, parado detrás de su escritorio vestido con su túnica negra—. No te mentiré diciéndote que suponía que tú lo sabías. Pero evitó hablar sobre Lupin si ello es posible—.

—¿Todavía le guardas rencor por lo que sucedió en la Casa de los Gritos? —.

—¿Cuándo, en tu tercer año o en mi séptimo? —preguntó sarcástico.

—La estupidez de Sirius no debería ser utilizada contra Remus —replicó Harry serenamente, ignorando la actitud de Sev, sabiendo que el hombre estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberle lanzado un Desmaius, y que prefería mostrarse enojado por el otro tema en lugar de admitir que había reaccionado bruscamente sin evaluar completamente la situación.

—No, no necesitaba pedir prestada la estupidez que fluía en abundancia de Black, Lupin tenía suficiente con la propia —declaró Severus con desdén. Sabía que estaba cruzando la línea, pero en ese momento no le importó. Aunque probablemente debería dejar a Black fuera del resto de la conversación, a juzgar por el entrecejo fruncido de Harry—. Si piensas que un incidente en mi séptimo año es la única razón que usé para formar mi opinión de Lupin, estás en un error—.

—Entonces, ilumíname —Harry se sentó de nuevo frente al escritorio de Sev.

—Él se permitió colocar a otros en riesgo. Sabe de primera mano cuán difícil es vivir con la licantropía, y aún así no tomó las precauciones que estaban disponibles para mantener a los demás a salvo. Dumbledore insistió en construir esa choza para que él la habitara durante la luna llena. Les tomó meses construir un túnel y plantar el Sauce Boxeador, todo para que pudiera asistir como estudiante a Hogwarts. Todas esas medidas de seguridad y más, para proteger al lobo—.

Harry practicó su máscara de indiferencia mientras el hombre continuaba su diatriba. Mejoraría.

>> Y se dejó que un puñado de Gryffindors encontraran una forma de transformar la luna llena en una divertida salida nocturna—.

—Ellos se hicieron animagos para ayudar a un amigo. Creo que eso muestra una gran dedicación, hacer todo ese esfuerzo para asegurarse de que uno de los suyos no estuviera solo —exclamó Harry, en defensa de su padre y amigos—. Tú haces que parezca temerario. Requiere un montón de habilidades y perseverancia hacer lo que ellos lograron. Merlín sabrá cómo Pettigrew lo consiguió—.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que tardarían en aburrirse? ¿Crees que Black estaría un año estudiando para pasar una noche al mes confinado en una cabaña? —Severus pudo ver cómo caía la máscara de Harry. Era difícil permanecer indiferente cuando tu pareja exponía un tema como ése. Sev levantó la barbilla del joven, revisando nuevamente sus pupilas. Estaba bien, pero él se sentía mal por haberle lanzado el Desmaius, y ésta era su forma de demostrarlo—. Corrían muchas historias sobre una pequeña manada de perros siendo avistados por los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade—.

—¿Estás seguro de que esas historias eran sobre ellos? Mi papá era un ciervo. Uno pensaría que la gente conocería la diferencia—.

—Tu padre, al ser el más rápido, habitualmente corría al frente. Para cuando la mayoría de las personas podía notarles, todo lo que lograban captar era un vistazo de las colas de dos perros corriendo—.

Harry se preguntó dónde estaría Peter en todo esto. Se avergonzó ante el pensamiento de su padre corriendo por el bosque con una rata colgando de sus astas. También pensó que Sev hablaba con la verdad.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre lo que ellos hacían? —.

—Reditúa saber lo más posible sobre tus enemigos —contestó astutamente.

—¿Y? —sabía que allí había algo más—. Si ellos estaban correteando, incluso si tú habías escuchado las historias y quizás les habías divisado alguna noche en los terrenos, ¿cómo sabías que cornamenta acostumbraba correr en frente? —.

—¿Cornamenta? Es lógico. El animal más rápido sería el guía, dirigiéndoles lejos de riesgos potenciales, mientras los chuchos seguían a la cola —ignoró la mirada iracunda de Harry.

De momento, el joven desistió de averiguar cómo Severus conocía esa información de manera tan precisa. Había temas más importantes que tratar.

—¿No piensas que, luego de todos estos años, Remus es más responsable que hace veinte años? —.

—¿Acaso te refieres a aquella noche en tu tercer año, cuando fue negligente al no tomar la poción y transformarse en hombre lobo, mientras tu mejor amigo era atrapado? Creo que ahí fue cuando la rata se escabulló —comentó sarcásticamente—. ¿Sientes la necesidad de defenderle porque fue amigo de tus padres o algo así? —.

Harry tenía que admitir que la transformación de Remus había impedido que llevaran a Pettigrew al castillo, pero muchas cosas estuvieron equivocadas esa noche —incluso que Severus pensara que Black estaba allí para matar a Harry— así que no podía culpar a Remus por lo sucedido. Hubieron demasiados desaciertos como para fijarse en una sola cosa. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de defender a Remus justo ahora? Se sentía un poco culpable por no haber pensado en él durante años. Habían tenido una buena relación mentor/estudiante allá por su tercer año, y recordaba que Sirius había sido enviado a vivir con Remus, pero había visto muy poco al hombre desde entonces.

—Quizás debería ir a hablar con él —comentó, aunque no se dirigía necesariamente a Severus.

—No te lo aconsejaría —dijo Sev con seriedad—. Fue la ventana de su nueva clase la que atravesaste volando. Aparentemente, su habilidad de seguir oliendo la sangre le tiene muy molesto, aunque no tengo idea de porqué. No te recomendaría visitarle hasta que tu cabeza haya sanado y hayas tomado una ducha—.

—Podrías aplicarlo contigo mismo —comentó Harry al ver la manga y manos de Sev—. Podrías lanzar un hechizo para que esto se fuera—.

—No, hay una reunión de personal más tarde y debo lavarme apropiadamente a menos que quiera antagonizar con el lobo—.

—No puedo creer que Sirius nunca me hablara sobre Remus —comentó el joven, distraído.

—¿Mañana en la noche? —preguntó Severus, confirmando sus planes de cita.

—¿Hm? Oh, sí, te veré mañana —comentó distraídamente—. Sé que estás ocupado, así que mejor me voy —se inclinó para besar la mejilla del maestro, pero fue atraído hacia un cálido abrazo.

—Estoy seguro de que Black tuvo sus razones para no comentarte —le dijo, con un gesto tan consolador como podía cuando el apellido Black estaba incluido en la sentencia. Se inclinó para reunir sus labios en un beso lento y lánguido.

Poco después, Harry se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, rumbo a la salida. Parecía aturdido, su mente llena con preguntas sobre el hecho de que su padrino tuviera un amante. Era confuso, pues todos esos pensamientos eras como una bruma ante la sensación de alegría que le inundaba debido al cálido y amoroso beso con que Severus le había bendecido.

Mientras atravesaba las puertas principales, asintió a una profesora que no conocía muy bien. Creía que podía ser la maestra que había impartido Estudios Muggles el último año. Ella le sonrió cálidamente y continuó su conversación con alguien que Harry supuso sería otro profesor.

El brillo del sol hizo que entrecerrara los ojos mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de él. Notó que el sol afectaba más sus ojos cuando utilizaba lentes de contacto que cuando llevaba sus anteojos habituales. Una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron, cruzó a grandes zancadas los terrenos. Allí se sentía como en casa. Ya no era un estudiante, pero, aunque aquella etapa pareciera a un mundo de distancia, todavía sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar. Su andar confiado se ralentizó cuando creyó escuchar que le llamaban.

—¿Harry, eres tú? —preguntó la voz detrás de él.

El joven giró en redondo para enfrentar a la persona. Se mantuvo en guardia, una mano en el costado y su dedo medio alrededor de la varita, asegurándose de que estaba allí.

Remus Lupin se detuvo, atónito ante la visión de un Harry Potter tan alto como era en la actualidad. Estaba parado con seguridad. Llevaba su negro cabello bastante corto, pero mantenía su aspecto despeinado. Con sus jeans negros y su franela bajo una túnica abierta, el físico bien desarrollado de Harry era inconfundible. Sabía que Sirius le había enseñado a luchar sin magia y que había estado entrenando con la Orden durante todo el verano, pero no esperaba ver tal transformación frente a él.

—La última vez que te vi, eras un niño escuálido acostado en una cama de hospital, aferrándote a la vida—.

—Ya estoy mejor —contestó Harry con poca emoción—. ¿Es cierto que tú y Sirius eran amantes? —.

Remus no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le causó tal declaración. Había estado temiendo hablar con Harry, y aún así odiaba el haber tardado tanto en ponerse en contacto con él. Llevaba en la escuela casi una semana.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a algún sitio a hablar —propuso Remus.

Los dos hombres caminaron hasta cerca del lago, donde pudieran estar en un terreno neutral y tener un lugar tranquilo para hablar. Remus hizo un gesto hacia un espacio de césped en el que Harry había pasado mucho tiempo con sus amigos. El joven sugirió un sitio alternativo, apenas a unas yardas de distancia. Cuando el hombre elevó una ceja interrogante, Harry explicó su elección.

—Desde ahí se tiene una mejor vista del castillo, y pudríamos notar a cualquiera que se aproximara antes que estuviera muy cerca—.

—¿Y qué hay del hecho de que estarás mucho más cerca del bosque y más indefenso por ese lado? —argumentó Remus.

—Mejor bestias que magos. Yo esperaría que tú pudieras escuchar u oler a cualquiera que se acercara antes de que estuviéramos en algún peligro. Aquí estamos contra el viento —explicó.

Remus estaba impresionado por la lógica y la confianza. Se quitó la túnica exterior, la transformó en una manta, y ofreció al chico que se reuniera con él.

—Parece que ambos andamos mejor vestidos en estos días —comentó Harry.

La túnica que Remus había transformado era sencilla pero elegante, suave y de un color marrón claro. Sus zapatos también eran decentes. Al parecer, eran su par favorito por lo cómodos, pero distaban años luz de aquellos zapatos estropeados que Harry recordaba que llevaba con su túnica andrajosa y remendada.

El otro asintió con una débil sonrisa.

—Fui lo bastante afortunado como para participar en una misión que involucraba un trabajo pagado—.

—Escuché que vas a trabajar aquí de nuevo. Disculpa por tu ventana —Harry notó que el mayor se estremecía ligeramente—. ¿Remus? —preguntó, vacilante.

—Nunca lo esperé —comentó vagamente—. La habitación debe haber estado bañada con tu sangre. Fue justo después de la luna llena. Los días antes y después de la transformación son complicados. La naturaleza de la bestia es fuerte en esos días. Cuando entré en mi nuevo salón de clases me sentí abrumado —Remus se veía muy cansado.

—¿Por qué eso te preocupó tanto? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, ¿la sangre siempre tiene ese efecto sobre ti? —.

—Sirius y yo discutimos el porqué no contarte sobre nuestra relación —comenzó, y Harry se preguntó que tenía eso que ver con su sangre—. Al inicio, cuando todo era reciente, no dijimos a nadie que estábamos juntos. Ya sabes cómo es cuándo algo comienza, uno quiere asegurarse de que funcione antes de compartirlo con los demás—.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo.

>> Tu padrino tenía miedo de que no le comprendieras. No sabía lo que sentías acerca de la homosexualidad. Luego, cuando a ti no te iba bien en el tema de las relaciones, el opinó que no debería mencionártelo. Ponía excusas a pesar de que yo le presionaba para que te lo contara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el punto en no decírmelo? Yo hubiera sido feliz por él. Él sabía que yo le admiraba —sus ojos enfatizaron sus palabras.

—Sí, tú le admirabas, a veces hasta le adorabas. Tienes que entender, Harry; cuando Sirius escapó de prisión era el esqueleto del hombre que acostumbraba ser. No hubo un día, mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts, en el que Sirius no tuviera una chica o un chico derretido de amor por él. Con un guiño podía tener a quien quisiera. Luego, tras doce años en Azkaban, los demás sólo posaban sus ojos en él bajo la forma de perro o le miraban con repugnancia, como a un vagabundo. Tú eras joven y ávido. Sabía que estabas enamorado de él. Cuando estaba contigo se sentía como el antiguo Sirius de nuevo, aunque fuera por un rato —Remus suspiró—. Era una vieja discusión entre nosotros—.

Harry recordó a Severus y cómo le explicó la diferencia entre el flirteo inocente y no decirle a alguien que no estás disponible. Se sintió mal por Remus. Sirius no había reconocido su relación ante Harry, y de esa manera dejaba que él continuara.

—Si yo hubiera sabido... —comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

—No lo sabías. Confiaba tanto en Sirius que ésa no es la cuestión. Sabía que me amaba, pero yo no podía darle las sensaciones que se alcanzan cuando una joven alma vibrante quedaba cautivada por uno. Incluso si no hubiéramos estado juntos, él nunca hubiera buscado una relación contigo; deseaba ser una figura paternal. Durante los días próximos a la luna llena yo me volvía más posesivo y empecé a darle ultimátum. Él iba a contártelo cuando regresaras a Hogwarts—.

>> Prometió que no permitiría que fueras una cuña entre nosotros y te lo contaría. Justo después de eso tus cartas comenzaron a cambiar. Las palabras eran las mismas, pero yo podía sentir la tensión. Sabíamos que algo no marchaba bien. Pero entonces llegó tu última carta. Se leía como un grito de auxilio. Escribías cuánto lamentabas no haberle dicho antes que le amabas y que si hubieras tenido oportunidad habrías hecho las cosas de forma distinta. La carta olía a sangre. Él estaba devastado al pensar que su egoísmo pudiera haber sido la razón de que no buscaras a alguien más para amar y quizás habías perdido tu oportunidad—.

—Yo fui la tensión en su relación, y con mi última carta te lo quité —musitó Harry, desolado.

Con un asentimiento de derrota, Remus cerró los ojos ante el intenso brillo de sol. No podía negar que eso había sentido cuando todo sucedió. El impulso del lobo había sido fuerte ese día, cuándo su compañero se fue a toda prisa dejándole solo con una carta teñida de sangre y de amor profesado, y nunca regresó. El cuerpo de Sirius había retornado cubierto con la sangre de Harry.

—Yo podría culparle por no haber tomado en cuenta mis sentimientos. Podría culparme a mí mismo por ceder siempre ante sus caprichos, para compensar sus años en Azkaban. Pero nunca podría culparte por un enamoramiento de colegial. Siempre me arrepentí por no haber jugado un mayor papel en tu vida mientras crecías. No puedo evitar los sentimientos del lobo, pero ni siquiera pienses que abrigo resentimiento alguno hacia ti. Lamento no haber tenido la fuerza de estar aquí para ti después de que él murió. Albus me dio la oportunidad de escapar aceptando una misión prolongada y salté hacia ella—.

—No puedo imaginar lo que sentiste al entrar en tu aula y encontrar que olía a mí—.

Remus bufó.

—Nada que una poción tranquilizante no pudiera resolver —hizo que sonara fácil, pero la experiencia había sido insoportable, dado que apenas habían pasado dos días de la luna llena—. ¿Sabes que hueles a sangre justo ahora? —le preguntó, agradecido de que sólo tuviera esas facultades una semana al mes.

—Oh, sí —el joven tocó atrás de su cabeza—. Un pequeño accidente, nada importante. ¿Puedes sentir habitualmente mucho de la gente? —.

—Sí. No suelo a intentarlo. En ocasiones, sería abrumador. Además, las personas podrían sentirse incómodas si supieran que lo estoy haciendo, una especie de invasión de la privacidad —explicó con una sonrisa—. Es ventajoso sobre el terreno —agregó.

—No hace daño siendo profesor. Nadie puede deslizarse furtivamente en las cocinas si va a oler como un pastelillo de crema -bromeó.

—O si va a oler como Severus Snape —comentó el mayor con un guiño. Harry dejó de reír—. Albus me mencionó que tú tenías una relación—.

—Es gracioso, Albus nunca consideró mencionar nada sobre Sirius contigo —trató de no sonar ofendido.

—Él no tuvo que decirme quién. Tú estabas en la enfermería durante la última reunión de la Orden, que fue cuando yo llegué. Ni siquiera recuerdo que Severus revelara mucho. No logró engañarme; su máscara de indiferencia estaba firme en su lugar, pero pude sentir la preocupación que emanaba de él. Más tarde esa noche, mientras contestaba preguntas acerca de tu entrenamiento, pude percibir cuán orgulloso estaba de ti—.

—¿No te molesta que sea Severus? —.

—En realidad, pienso que en cierto modo eso lo hace más fácil. Sirius se hubiera puesto furioso —agregó con una risita—. No lo sabes, pero él siempre se preocupaba por no saber con qué chicos pasabas el tiempo —levantó la mira al cielo y soltó otra pequeña carcajada mientras recordaba algo del pasado—. Amenazó a Charlie Weasley para que se mantuviera lejos de ti —comentó, mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía, aguardando la reacción de Harry.

—¿Estás bromeando? —exclamó entre divertido y asombrado—. Siempre pensé que era el señor Weasley el que había hecho que mantuviera su distancia—.

—No. Una cosa era que tú fantasearas con Sirius, pero él pensaba que Charlie era muy viejo para ti y no quería que perdieras tu inocencia con alguien mucho mayor que tú—.

—Por lo que parece, salvó mi virginidad para Severus—.

Se contuvo de cubrir su boca con la mano, pero no pudo ocultar que no había tenido intención de decir eso. Remus se veía igualmente aturdido, y ambos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Cuando las risas murieron, los dos hombres mantuvieron un cómodo silencio. Harry observaba cómo el calamar gigante alcanzaba su pierna con un viscoso tentáculo. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de pan, tirándolo al agua. El tentáculo de su pierna retrocedió y se enroscó alrededor del pan antes de desaparecer dejando tan sólo una onda en el agua.

—¿Sueles llevar comida en los bolsillos? —preguntó un divertido Remus.

—Sólo cuando vengo a visitar a Hagrid. Nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar una oferta de paz. También tenía una manzana, pero alimenté al Pegaso —Harry se levantó para partir—. Debo irme. Prometí a los gemelos que esta noche les dejaría preparar pociones en mi casa—.

—Veo que vives peligrosamente —comentó Remus con una sonrisa—. Fue bueno hablar finalmente contigo, Harry. Desearía haberlo hecho antes—.

—Sin arrepentimientos, Lunático —dijo el joven, sobresaltándole. Era algo que Sirius acostumbraba decir.

Remus observó al hombre en que Harry se había convertido cruzar los terrenos camino de su hogar. No pudo evitar pensar que Sirius hubiera estado orgulloso de él. Puede que se estuviera revolcando en su tumba al pensar en Snape, pero orgulloso de todas formas.

—No. Sin arrepentimientos—.

 


	50. Placeres De La Carne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus gimió sonoramente cuando Harry se sentó sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos y masajeó su espalda. El joven amasó los músculos a lo largo de su columna, arriba y abajo. Cuando los golpes vagaron precariamente cerca de la hendidura de Sev, se recordó a sí mismo que no era tiempo para su placer, sino para el de su amado.

—Te extrañé mucho esta semana —suspiró.

—Resulta muy extraño no ver al Trío de Oro en la mesa de Gryffindor, durante las comidas —comentó Severus. Extrañaba no ver a Harry en la escuela—. Anoche estaba rondando por los pasillos, buscando malandrines que estuvieran fuera de la cama en el toque de queda, y me encontré tratando de escuchar las pisadas, en caso de que cierto Gryffindor estuviera fuera bajo la capa de invisibilidad—.

—Puede que un día te dé una sorpresa —musitó muy cerca de su oreja. Su cálido cuerpo presionaba contra la espalda del hombre.

—Nada de acostarse en el trabajo —gimió Severus.

—¿Dime otra ver por qué te ganaste un masaje? Aún no te has esforzado para obtenerlo —trabajó con sus pulgares más profundamente, sacando más sonidos satisfechos de su pareja.

—Creo que fuiste tú el que dijiste, y cito: Sev, por favor, déjame hacerte el amor una vez más antes de que empiecen las clases, y prometo que la próxima vez haremos lo que tú quieras. Así conseguí el masaje—.

—Yo no soné así —se quejó Harry—. Haces parecer como si yo hubiera estado desesperado, igual que un maniaco hambriento de sexo —ahora estaba completamente acostado sobre la espalda del hombre, masajeando su cráneo, lanzando su cálido aliento sobre su cuello.

—Tienes el apetito sexual de un adolescente. Es increíble que yo no tenga que tomar una poción vigorizante —Severus sonrió, sin admitir su actual erección.

—Sí, y la semana pasada, cuando te ayudé a preparar todo lo de tu materia, ¿quién era el que quería una mamada en el almacén? —enganchó sus brazos alrededor del brazo y la pierna derechos de Sev y se inclinó para darle la vuelta con eficiencia—. ¿Los ingredientes de pociones te excitan siempre? —bromeó.

—Cállate, mocoso. Si insistes en mover esa boca incesantemente, entonces bésame—.

Le atrajo para que quedara sobre él, presionando duramente sus labios contra los de Harry. De nuevo, Sev dejó salir sonidos satisfechos mientras el Gryffindor correspondía a su beso apasionadamente, hundiendo sus dedos en los oscuros mechones de su pareja.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, echando un vistazo a algunas cartas que tenía apiladas. No prestaba atención a Hedwig —que mordisqueaba un bollo que tenía en la mano— concentrado en la lectura de un recibo para una orden de madera.

—Pronto empezaré a construir nuestra nueva casa —dijo a su plumífera amiga—. Ey, déjame algo —dio un último mordisco al bollo y dejó el resto en el plato, para que la lechuza lo terminara—. Y deja de beber de mi vaso de jugo. Severus haría una rabieta si te viera—.

Pero Hedwig le ignoró y voló hasta lo alto del refrigerador con el bollo en sus garras, dejando migajas a lo largo del camino. Harry murmuró algo sobre aves terriblemente malcriadas y partió para su entrenamiento con Kieran.

—¿Qué tan, Fawkes? Te ves como una mierda —le saludó Kieran con una sonrisa radiante; demasiado radiante, en opinión de Harry. Se preguntó por qué el hombre parecía tener una eterna barba de tres días. ¿Acaso nunca se rasuraba? ¿La habría hechizado para permanecer en esa desaliñada longitud?

—No dormí muy bien anoche —gruñó Harry, agradeciendo que Kieran no le hubiera atacado en cuanto apareció.

—¿Cuál es el problema, una cama muy fría? —bromeó, sabiendo que Severus había comenzado sus clases.

Harry lanzó un sonido evasivo.

—Problemas familiares —replicó Harry, desanimado.

Siempre que pensaba demasiado sobre su familia, tenía malos sueños garantizados. Desde que el curso escolar había empezado y Severus se quedaba en Hogwarts durante la semana, no estaba en su cama para distraerle.

—¿Te refieres a los muggles que te han hecho más cicatrices que el Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Kieran, antagonizándole—. Bien, necesitas saber cómo luchar, aunque tu cabeza no esté lista para ello. La gente muere, y si no eres capaz de concentrarte luego de ver a alguien que conozcas cayendo en una batalla, estás fregado—.

—Lo logré cuando Cedric fue asesinado —replicó Harry de mal humor.

—¿Quién era Cedric? —Kieran le lanzó un hechizo que el joven esquivó.

—Él tomó conmigo la Copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ésta se convirtió en un traslador que nos llevó con Voldemort—.

Maldijo a Kieran, acción que fue seguida por un rápido maleficio que pasó justo sobre su cabeza.

—Cuando piensas en Cedric, ¿sólo piensas en su muerte, o en todos los buenos momentos que solían pasar juntos? —.

Harry no esperaba esa pregunta y fue golpeado con toda la fuerza. El hechizo le envió volando sobre su trasero. Ahora que pensaba en ello, sólo había visto a Cedric en los juegos de quidditch de la escuela, y cuando le vieron con su padre en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

—En realidad, nosotros no compartíamos. Ambos jugábamos como buscadores para los equipos de nuestras Casas—.

—En ese caso, él no cuenta —dijo Kieran, rotundo—. Estoy hablando sobre alguien como uno de los malditos Weasley. El momento en que te detienes para afligirte por un amigo muerto, es el momento antes de que te unas a él—.

Harry eligió no contestar. No creía que pudiera ver a sus amigos morir sin detenerse o algo. No deseaba pensar sobre eso. En lugar de pensar, decidió pelear, lo que en esencia era el propósito de Kieran. Ambos hombres batallaron durante veinte minutos; cada uno tuvo varias oportunidades para derribar al otro. Durante el almuerzo, mientras el escocés tomaba notas en el diario de entrenamiento, Harry trató de no pensar sobre su reunión con Albus el día anterior.

—Fawkes, ¿quieres hablar sobre algo? —preguntó Kieran.

—Estoy bien —contestó de manera automática, como tendía a hacer con sus amigos cuando estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

—Estás tan bien que ni siquiera revisaste tu comida buscando hechizos —replicó despreocupadamente.

Harry dejó de morder su emparedado abruptamente.

—Tu cara ha estado naranja durante al menos cinco minutos —el hombre contó los bocadillos del plato—. No estoy seguro de cuál es cuál. Estás consciente, así que puedo descartar ése —musito, más para sí mismo que para Harry, mientras repasaba mentalmente los hechizos que había lanzado a la comida—.  _Finite Incantatum_  —dijo rápidamente—. Ups, disculpa, demasiado tarde —comentó, mientras Harry sentía cómo su cabello caía por detrás de su espalda hasta el piso.

Se levantó, maldiciendo su estupidez y empezando a rascarse por todas partes.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste? —preguntó, al sentir que la picazón venía de su propio cuerpo.

Kieran caminó hacia él, observándole por un momento antes de alcanzar la franela de Harry y tirar de ella hacia el frente. Cuando regresó a su lugar, miles de pequeños vellos cayeron de la prenda. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que no era sólo en su cabeza, sino que se había caído el pelo de todo su cuerpo; la mayoría estaba en sus ropas, haciendo que le picara con locura.

—No te preocupes, lo tendrás de regreso mañana, como mucho al mediodía—.

Harry lanzó su comida en el basurero, con cabello y todo.

—¿Qué sigue? —preguntó, frustrado, leyendo el resto de la sesión de entrenamiento.

Durante lo que quedaba de sesión, trabajó en despertarse sin ser detectado. Kieran le hechizó para que durmiera, y le movió a diferentes lugares de la habitación. Harry despertó y comenzó a contar internamente. Estaba tirado sobre unas pacas de heno. La paja le daba en el rostro, y sus piernas estaban torcidas en una incómoda posición.

—Estás despierto —declaró Kieran—. ¿Cuánto? —preguntó, indagando hasta cuánto había contado el joven.

—Veinticinco—.

De nuevo, Harry despertó. Podía sentir que le habían quitado la camisa y una pluma se estaba moviendo sobre sus costillas.

—Cuatro —rió—. Voy a tener que trabajar en eso —esperaba que los Mortífagos no acostumbraran chequear el estado de consciencia con plumas.

Esta vez Harry despertó porque Kieran estaba gritando a todo gañote. Despotricó sobre nada en particular hasta que vio señales de que el joven había despertado.

—¿Cuánto? —.

—Setenta y dos—.

—¿Setenta y dos? —repitió Kieran con incredulidad.

Harry no le explicó que había tenido mucha práctica en esto. Siempre era mejor que tío Vernon pensara que todavía seguías inconsciente hasta que tuviera chance de calmarse.

>> ¿Listo para el último? —alertó el mayor. Siempre dejaban el dolor para el final.

Harry asintió y se tiró al suelo mientras el hechizo de sueño era lanzado. Kieran empezó con sencillos maleficios de dolor. Ninguno hería realmente, pero Harry sentiría dolor mientras despertara. Cuando el joven no mostró señales de despertar, Kieran aumento el dolor del maleficio.

>> Oh, sí, esto va a doler —musitó para sí mismo, sin estar seguro de si Harry estaba despierto; los hechizos se lanzaban en tiempos variables, de forma que no pudiera estar seguro de cuándo despertaría. Un pequeño cuchillo sacado de su bota estaba trazando líneas sobre el pecho del joven. Los cortes no eran profundos, pero sí dolorosos.

Cuando el hombre se distrajo con el patrón que estaba cortando, Harry volteó a ambos, fijando a Kieran por las muñecas. Dejó que se levantara cuando se dio cuenta que estaba goteando sangre sobre su entrenador.

—¡Joder! ¿Cuánto? —preguntó un sorprendido Kieran.

—No me hiciste dormir esta vez —contestó en voz baja—. Severus me enseñó a lanzar un escudo sin varita y quise probarlo—.

Aunque dolorido, miró el patrón de cortes en su piel con morbosa curiosidad, y observó fascinado mientras su entrenador le curaba. Cuando se Apareció de regreso en su casa, se sentía agradecido de que hubiera regresado el color de su piel a la normalidad, aunque tuviera que esperar un día para que su cabello creciera.

* * *

Tratando de distraerse de su más reciente asunto, Harry estaba sentado en su sofá leyendo los planes para la casa que quería construir, cuando una enorme lechuza apareció en su ventana. Se echó a reír al leer la nota de sus amigos.

> _Hola, Harry._
> 
> _Abre tu red flu para que yo pueda ir para la cita de esta noche. Sé que acordamos a las seis y media, pero ábrela ahora, así cuando pierdas el sentido del tiempo, no perderemos una hora de diversión mientras mi lechuza vuela hacia ti con una desagradable nota de mi parte. Igual que las dos últimas veces._
> 
> _¡¡Ábrela Ahora!!!_
> 
> _Cariños_
> 
> _Hermione_
> 
> _p.d: hazme saber si debo llevar algo de beber. No puedo tomar whisky de nuevo, tengo clases mañana._
> 
> _Ey, Harry_
> 
> _R_

Harry verificó su reloj y abrió la red flu. Había perdido el sentido del tiempo en varias ocasiones, dejando a Hermione esperando. Le dio una golosina a la lechuza y la envió con la respuesta para su amiga y otro 'hola' para Ron en el reverso de la nota de ella.

> _Mi querida Mi, nunca hubiera olvidado (de nuevo) abrir la red flu. Cerveza de mantequilla helada. Y, Ron, salúdame a Filius_
> 
> _H_

No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. Ron había jugado ajedrez con Filius Flitwick casi todos los jueves y todavía no había logrado derrotarle.

Regresando a los planes para su casa, trató de visualizar cómo sería cada habitación. Había revisado los registros muggles de la villa para ver si había un diseño del hogar original de sus padres, pero dado que la casa ya no existía, los registros ya no se encontraban en los archivos. Era más que nada curiosidad lo que le había orillado a buscarlos, pero una parte de él se alegraba de que ya no existieran.

Quería construir una casa para él, y un día, esperaba poder compartirla con Severus. Quería hacer todo por sí mismo, no una reconstrucción del lugar de sus padres. Todavía no había dicho a Sev cuán cerca estaba de comenzar la reconstrucción; quería sorprenderle cuando estuviera más adelantada. Su plan era tener los cimientos y la armazón listos antes de enseñársela a su pareja.

De vez en cuando, Severus comentaba la falta de empleo de Harry. El joven sabía que sólo estaba bromeando, pero aún así quería demostrarle que podía realizar algo importante que no involucrara al Señor Oscuro. Además, no necesitaba dinero, y quería concentrar sus esfuerzos en entrenar, aparte de otras cosas. Y hablando de esas otras cosas... Demonios, su cama se sentía vacía cuando Sev no estaba.

Una hora más tarde, los planes de la casa estaban olvidados mientras Harry se rascaba desesperadamente todo el cuerpo. No se le había ocurrido que, si su cabello regresaba en un día, el rápido crecimiento sería tan irritante como el demonio. Kieran olvidó decirle ese pequeño detalle. Dado que el pelo de su cabeza era más largo, crecía más rápido. Mientras la pelusilla de su cráneo crecía hasta lo que parecía un muy corto corte al rape, rasguñaba su cabeza que picaba a rabiar.

Hurgando en una caja de su closet, encontró un libro que Poppy Pomfrey le había dado cuando acabó la escuela. Era un ejemplar sobre remedios caseros en general para enfermedades y heridas leves. Tenía referencias para síntomas por enfermedad, e incluso una lista de algunos tratamientos muggles que se consideraban dignos de mención.

Encontró su respuesta en el capítulo de Varicela, ya que la picazón era el principal problema. Una hora más tarde encontró lo que necesitaba.

Hermione entró a la salita a través de la red flu.

—Harry, soy yo —llamó, esperando que el joven la saludara—. ¿Harry? —llamó más alto cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Eres tú, Mione? —.

—Mi nombre no es Mione —replicó.

Harry sonrió; a él le gustaba llamarla así.

—Es tu culpa por tener tantas sílabas. Al menos, lo acortamos llamándote Herm. ¡Toma una cerveza de mantequilla del refrigerador y tráeme una también! —gritó desde la otra habitación.

—¿Qué te la lleve a dónde? —preguntó, no muy segura de dónde se encontraba su amigo. Dejó su bolso en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, destapando dos botellas. Tocó en la puerta de la habitación, pensado que Harry estaría allí, pero sólo recibió un indignado ulular de Hedwig, quien había sido despertada abruptamente—. Harry, ¿dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta.

—En el baño —llegó la incomprensible respuesta, como si hubiera tenido la cabeza bajo el agua antes de contestar. Hermione tomó un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla y miró fijamente la puerta cerrada del baño.

—Um, Har, sé que tenemos una relación muy cercana, y a Ron ni siquiera le importa que hablemos todo el tiempo de sexo, pero estoy segura de que él pensaría que esto es cruzar la línea—.

_"Y yo también, por cierto"_

—Está todo bien, confía en mí —contestó él, riendo brevemente.

—¿Necesito recordarte que fuiste tú quien me aconsejó que nunca confiara en la palabra de un hombre? —.

— _Alohamora_  —exclamó él, y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Hermione no puedo evitar mirar. No era su culpa si la puerta se había abierto abruptamente—. Ves, te lo dije —habló Harry desde la bañera llena hasta el borde con harina de avena.

Hermione observaba con incredulidad a un Harry sumergido en una enorme tina con harina de avena hasta la altura de los ojos. Corrección, más allá de los ojos, pues toda su cabeza estaba apelmazada con cereal reseco. Sólo podía distinguir sus ojos, nariz y labios.

—Pareces la víctima de un accidente con arena movediza. ¿Debo traer una cuerda para rescatarte? —bromeó, entregándole su cerveza de mantequilla.

Luego de un momento, la chica quitó la etiqueta de su botella y la transformó en un pitillo para que Harry pudiera beber sin que la harina de avena se deslizara por su rostro. Él le explicó lo que Kieran había hecho, y cómo había sufrido de picazón hasta que recurrió al baño de avena. Hermione se echó a reír.

—Cuando dicen 'baño de harina de avena', significa que hay que agregar una taza o dos de avena al agua del baño, no que toda la tina esté llena con cereal caliente —explicó, jadeando por la risa.

Harry se encogió de hombros; no le importaba, al menos la picazón se había aliviado.

—Funcionó, es todo lo que importa. Sé que el libro probablemente se refería a esa cosa normal, pero yo sólo tenía con canela —comentó, levantando su pie para mostrar las pasas entre sus dedos.

 _"No hay nada más divertido que lograr que Hermione bote la cerveza de mantequilla por la nariz"_ , pensó Harry, mientras su amiga se atragantaba.

* * *

**_Más tarde._ **

Hermione estaba sentada en la cocina y leía cuidadosamente los planes que tenía Harry para su casa mientras esperaba que su amigo se vistiera.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó cuándo él salió con su pantalón de deportes y su franela más cómodos.

—Sí. Todavía pica, pero no es insoportable —le entregó una cerveza de mantequilla fría y se sentó.

—Sabes, humedecer siempre me ayuda cuando tengo picazón por resequedad en la piel —comentó ella, buscando su bolso y sacando un pequeño tubo—. Inténtalo con esto —vertió una pequeña porción en las manos de Harry. Murmuró un simple hechizo de agrandamiento, y él se encontró con un enorme bloque de loción en sus manos—. Cierra los ojos.  _Circumtero_  —musitó con un movimiento de varita, y la loción se extendió de manera uniforme por toda la piel del chico—. Se siente bien, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera tienes que quitarte la ropa. Mi mamá tiene la piel seca y le encanta cuando le hago este hechizo —divagó, y Harry soltó una risita.

—¿A Ron también le gusta ese hechizo? ¿Puedes hacerlo con aceite? —preguntó, alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

—Harry Potter, eres un cerdo —declaró indignada—. Tendré que intentarlo —agregó con un brillo en los ojos.

Luego de una de esas películas de chicas, Harry empezó a hurgar en un pote de comida china a medio comer, verificando si había quedado algún camarón.

—Estuvo bien, aunque un poco ñoña —comentó, refiriéndose a la película, mientras revolvía con los palillos, dejando caer un camarón en el frente de su franela—. Demonios —gruñó, limpiando la salsa con los dedos y comiéndose el camarón.

—Encantador —Hermione comentó sobre sus modales, mientras su amigo se lamía los dedos—. Eres tan cerdo como Ron, y eso ya es decir —levantó el control remoto y empezó a pasar canales—. Yo pienso que fue una gran película. Muy romántica —terminó, con un suspiro.

Harry levantó su servilleta y limpió las esquinas de su boca con el dedo meñique levantado.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, consiguiendo una mirada remilgada como respuesta—. La chica se la pasó desnuda la mitad de la película, y el tipo rubio, ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, él a duras penas mostró el trasero, sólo en la escena de la ducha —protestó—. Un fastidio—.

—Cierto. Hmm... él tenía un lindo culo —Hermione bajó la mirada hasta su blusa, comparando sus senos con los de la mujer del film—. Ainss —suspiró, y no hizo otro comentario.

Harry se entretuvo buscando otro camarón, no deseando entrar en una conversación acerca de insuficiencias con una chica. Sabía que ése nunca era un tema seguro, así que lo ignoró. Si se comparaba con Sev, éste tenía mucho más cuerpo. Aún así, él estaba muy contento con su delgada figura, aunque no tenía los hombros tan anchos como tendría algún día. O eso esperaba.

>> Casi lo olvido, ¿no dijiste que querías contarme sobre la reunión que tuviste con el profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó la chica, mientras metía los pies bajo su cuerpo, poniéndose cómoda.

—Todo el día he estado tratando de no pensar en ello, pero se desliza insistentemente en mi cabeza —comentó, exasperado—. ¿Quieres otra? —ofreció, alzando una cerveza de mantequilla.

—No, gracias. ¿Puedes darme una pista? Me estoy muriendo por saber —pidió, desesperada, ansiando averiguar las nuevas noticias, aunque no parecía que fueran a ser buenas.

—Mi familia —replicó con desdén. Se tiró en el sofá y rasgó un paquete de crujientes fideos chinos para abrirlo—. Albus dice que las protecciones tienen que ser restauradas, y ellos no dan permiso para hacerlo—.

—Oh —exclamó ella, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿No se dan cuenta del riesgo? —.

—Son demasiado estúpidos. Vernon odia la magia a tal punto que no permite las protecciones, ni siquiera para su propia seguridad. No es como si la magia no hubiera estado allí todos estos años. Yo les odio, y odio haber estado estresado por... su seguridad. Esto me coloca en medio de su enredo. Cuando me fui, pensé que había terminado con toda esa mierda—.

—Ellos probablemente se sienten igual —expresó ella, siempre la voz de la razón—. Supongo que una vez que te fuiste pensaron que no tendrían que seguir preocupándose por la magia, y tampoco quieren pensar sobre todo esto—.

—Bien, no siempre obtenemos lo que deseamos —replicó bruscamente—. Ellos no contestan los correos, y ahora Albus quiere que yo le acompañe para hacerles entrar en razón —hundió uno de los fideos en salsa y crujió con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¿Dumbledore espera realmente que vayas a verles? Harry, ellos casi te mataron. ¿Cómo puede pedirte algo así? —.

—Ya conoces a Albus, yo siempre puedo 'elegir' —replicó con un bufido, como si alguien tuviera posibilidad de elección con el anciano—. No creo que esté realmente preocupado por ellos, sino por el modo en que me afectaría si fueran dañados. Piensa que, si son atacados, yo me culparía, y esa es su principal preocupación. Quizás cree que yo seré capaz de razonar con ellos. Son unos objetivos iguales que tú y Ron, dado que la mayoría del mundo mágico desconoce los aspectos de mi vida familiar —terminó con desprecio.

—¿Por qué ahora, después de todo este tiempo? ¿No ha pasado más de un año desde que las protecciones cayeron? —.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, debe haber sido una brecha temporal. Allí no se alzan las protecciones cada año como en Hogwarts, que es una fortaleza. Las protecciones de Privet Drive eran renovadas cada cuatro años —explicó, calculando mentalmente—. Según Albus, las primeras protecciones de la casa fueron colocadas la noche que Voldemort asesino a mis padres. Dado que yo fui dejado allí justo después de Halloween, supongo que ya es hora—.

—¿Y vas a hacerlo? —preguntó, inquieta por él.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros—. Francamente, estaba pensando negarme, pero si algo sucediera sin que yo al menos lo haya intentado, probablemente me sentiría mal. No puedo imaginar llegar a convencerles, pero pienso que cualquier 'obligación' que yo pueda sentir hacia ellos en algún nivel, será más que compensada. Voy a advertirles para que se protejan, a pesar de lo que me hicieron, porque creo que así sentiré que estoy actuando con más preocupación y responsabilidad de la que ellos jamás demostraron hacia mí. He recorrido un largo camino desde que abandoné su casa. La consejera me enseñó a liberarme de mi rabia hacia ellos, y de cualquier sentimiento de responsabilidad por cualquier cosa que a Voldemort se le ocurriera hacer. Ellos hacen sus propias elecciones, y cargarán con la responsabilidad por ellas. Enfrentarles es la parte más difícil para mí, pero no creo que vaya a tener ningún problema real con eso. Además, tendré a Albus Dumbledore a mi lado. No podría pedir más, así estuviera enfrentándome al mismísimo Voldemort —terminó, intentando aligerar la situación. Hermione todavía lucía preocupada.

—No sé si yo hubiera estado demasiado dispuesta a regresar, pero ellos están en peligro. Sería lo correcto por hacer —declaró, no muy segura de sí estaba tratando de convencer a Harry o a ella misma.

—Remus ofreció ir también, pero creo que más magos en la casa les aterrorizaría más aún. Apenas puedo imaginar cómo van a reaccionar ante Albus en toda su gloria —Harry sonrió.

—No había pensado en eso —comentó Hermione, recordando que él le había contado que Albus nunca usaba ropa muggle—. Con su cabello y barba tan largos, no luciría como muggle sin importar que ropa usara —comentó, divertida—. ¿Y qué dijo Severus? —.

—Está furioso con todo el tema. Le dijo a McGonagall que pensaba que Albus nunca debería haberme involucrado—.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con asombro.

—¿Él te dijo eso? —.

—No, escuché cuando ella se lo decía a Albus —se interrumpió al ver la mirada incriminatoria en la cara de su amiga—. Ni siquiera empieces. Yo estaba en mi habitación de Hogwarts, buscando algo, cuando empezaron a hablar un poco más allá. McGonagall no sabía que yo estaba allí, pero Albus sí, y él no deja que tú escuches 'accidentalmente' cosas que no quiere que sepas—.

—¿Severus y tú hablaron sobre eso? —preguntó Hermione, esperando que hubiera más que un montón de sexo entre ellos—. ¿Él está al tanto de... ya sabes? ¿Le contaste sobre los Dursley? —.

—Sí, hablamos sobre eso. Le conté sobre mi pasado, y más específicamente sobre cómo Albus terminó siendo mi guardián. Creo que nos comunicamos muy bien. No siempre estamos de acuerdo, pero al menos podemos dialogar e intercambiar opiniones sin maldecirnos uno al otro —esto último lo dijo de forma despreocupada.

—¿Todavía no han tenido una pelea? Quiero decir, desde que están juntos —sostuvo la cerveza de mantequilla entre sus manos, jugueteando con la etiqueta. Sabía que estaba hurgando en terreno personal, pero también sabía que Harry no se ofendería ni tendría problema alguno en advertirle si algo era demasiado privado.

—No estamos de acuerdo con que Remus sea profesor, pero no, supongo que todavía no hemos tenido una pelea—.

—¿Él todavía quiere el puesto de Defensa? —.

—Si recuerdas, fue Percy quien nos dijo que él deseaba ese trabajo —comentó, pensando que debería ser suficiente, pero agregó—: No, oficialmente no está interesado en el puesto. Quizás lo estuvo en algún momento, pero ahora no. El problema para él es que Remus permanezca en el castillo durante la luna llena. Personalmente, no creo que ése sea un verdadero problema. Argumenté que aquella noche en nuestro tercer año hubo circunstancias atenuantes y eso debería disculparlo. Él no está de acuerdo. Como dijo, y cito: Recuerdo a cierto Gryffindor teniendo alguna clase de circunstancias atenuantes al menos una vez al año. No hay buenas posibilidades, en mi opinión—.

—Afortunadamente, no es su decisión —comentó Hermione, ofendida por lo que Sev había dicho.

—No exactamente, pero él puede hacer exigencias a cambio de preparar una poción compleja que le consume bastante tiempo una vez al mes—.

—¡Eso es extorsión! Él es el único que puede hacer la poción —la voz de la chica se elevaba con cada palabra.

—No puede ser el único. ¿No lo venden en la tienda de pociones? —.

—Ellos venden una versión del original que apenas reúne los estándares exigidos por el Ministerio. Lo investigué cuando tuvimos que hacer el ensayo sobre los hombres lobo. Ésa es la única poción en el mercado, y no es ni la mitad de buena sin los avances que Severus ha hecho. Si quisiera distribuirla en el mercado, haría una fortuna—.

—Da miedo cuán meticulosa eres cuando investigas. ¿Podemos dejar de discutir sobre esto? Veré si puedo lograr que sea más razonable. Todavía tengo dolor de cabeza de pensar en el asunto de los Dursley. No necesito agregar una discusión sobre Remus, especialmente porque estoy de acuerdo contigo —Harry, que había estado sentado en el borde del sofá, se derrumbó sobre el con un suspiro.

—Me irrito un tanto cuando algo se relaciona con los derechos de las personas. Ya sabes, todo ese asunto de los elfos domésticos. Lo siento —se disculpó, no queriendo disgustar a Harry, que ya tenía bastante con tener que lidiar con la perspectiva de volver a ver a sus parientes. Colocó una mano confortante sobre el hombro del joven, y no pudo resistir la tentación de frotar sus dedos contra su corto, suave y recién adquirido cabello—. ¿Sabes cuándo debes ir? —.

—Albus dice que es preferible el fin de semana; de ese modo, si les convencemos, podremos levantar las protecciones de inmediato y tener el resto del fin de semana para relajarnos. Supongo que tiene unas cuantas personas en alerta, pero nosotros deberíamos poder hacerlo —musitó, abatido—. Para ser honesto contigo, no creo que pase nada. Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo y una sobrecarga de estrés—.

—Tengo tendencia a estar de acuerdo contigo, pero como dijiste, tienes que intentarlo —seguía frotando perezosamente la cabeza de su amigo—. Disculpa —dijo, al darse cuenta de que su mano seguía en ese lugar—. ¿Alguna vez te cortaste el vello? ¿Ya sabes, ahí? —preguntó, bajando la mirada.

—No tengo pelo ahí justo ahora —replicó, echándose a reír—. Demonios, ni siquiera tengo cejas —rió más fuerte, con un bramido, mientras ella le palmeaba el brazo.

—¡Sabes lo que quise decir! —exclamó ella, ruborizándose—. ¿Crees que a Ron le gustaría si yo lo hiciera?--.

—Puede que sí. Sería algo distinto. Es divertido cuando puedes sorprenderles con algo nuevo —comentó, recordando la noche que había abierto los pantalones de Severus con los dientes. Lo había visto hacer en una película y pensó que era excitante. No había sido tan fácil como parecía en la televisión—. Tal vez si le gusta más corto, o afeitado, pase más tiempo por allá bajo; pero mejor es que consigas algo para la picazón cuando empiece a crecer —aconsejó, alzando sus inexistentes cejas.

—Te ves ridículo, como si tu frente estuviera intentándolo, pero no funcionara —comentó Hermione, divertida—. Recuerdo algo que quería preguntarte. Ginny dice que si tarareas mientras das sexo oral se siente bien, pero cuando he intentado hacerlo con Ron no creo que haya hecho mucha diferencia. ¿Qué piensas tú? —.

—Pienso que no quiero pensar en Ginny dándole sexo oral a nadie —replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Ron sabe que ella hace eso? —.

—Eres un hipócrita tan grande como Ron. Y él no se quejaba cuando yo a la edad de Ginny hacía eso mismo—.

—Regla del manual, la mayoría de los hombres no se quejan cuando su polla está en tu boca. A menos que haya un problema de dientes —dijo casualmente, haciéndola reír—. Es buena cosa que tengas los dientes más cortos en el camino de regreso. ¡Ouch! —exclamó, al conseguir otra palmada en su brazo por sus comentarios.

El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando sobre sexo y otros placeres.

* * *

Severus estaba parado frente al escritorio de Albus con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El ceño fruncido en su rostro no le estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

—Puedo apreciar tu preocupación, Severus, pero la presencia de otro mago no ayudará a nuestra causa —razonó Albus, explicándole que era preferible que él no les acompañara a discutir sobre las protecciones con la familia de Harry.

—Se aterraron ante la vista de Arthur Weasley, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarían ante tu imponente presencia? —preguntó Harry, casi cómicamente. Podía ver que Sev sería muy intimidante para los Dursley—. No es cómo si tú me hubieras presentado a tu familia, ¿verdad? —siguió, sabiendo que el hombre no tenía parientes vivos.

—Te mostraré sus tumbas si gustas. Incluso tengo unos cuantos retratos almacenados si deseas compartir unas palabras con ellos —contestó secamente.

—Bueno, al menos a algunos de ellos debes hacerles gustado —replicó.

—Lo dudo —sentenció, pero Harry no pensó que él estaba siendo completamente honesto.

Mientras Harry argumentaba que no creía que esto importara, pues estaba seguro de que Vernon diría que no, Albus, el optimista, pensaba que deberían hacer todo lo posible. Aceptó que Severus les acompañara, pero sin ser visto por los muggles. Harry le ofreció su capa de invisibilidad, pero su pareja, convenientemente, tenía una poción que hacía el mismo trabajo. El joven se echó a reír, consciente que Severus había sabido todo el tiempo que iría con ellos, de una forma o de otra.

Harry y Albus pudieron Aparecerse directamente en la propiedad. Severus les alcanzó muy pronto, proveniente de un lugar que conocía y al que podía llegar con la seguridad de no ser detectado. Lo primero que Harry notó al arribar al patio de los Dursley fue el descuidado parterre que solía estar repleto de flores.

Sonrió, sabiendo que 'sus amigas' estaban manteniendo a Petunia fuera de su propio jardín. Siseó en voz alta como saludo, pero en ese momento no había serpientes cerca. Albus sonrió, animándole, e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Había llegado la hora.

Harry se tomó un momento para asegurarse que su camisa estuviera bien metida en su pantalón. Llevaba los jeans más apretados que tenía, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que había crecido, pues ahora podía ver mejor sobre la cerca. Se veía bien; se sentía bien. Inconscientemente, comenzó a domar su cabello, pero al darse cuenta se detuvo, sabiendo cuánto odiaba Vernon su despeinado. Él deseaba que ellos le vieran con ropa apropiada. El cabello despeinado era un bono.

Albus estiró el brazo y se lo alborotó un poco más antes de tocar en la puerta mosquitera. Harry se había alegrado al escuchar que su primo no estaría en la casa durante la reunión con sus tíos. Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo, esperando que no hubiera sido notado, pero no tuvo suerte. Albus giró la cabeza y sonrió.

—Oh, bien, Severus llegó, justo a tiempo —comentó el viejo mago.

Harry mantuvo el rostro impávido, ignorando la mano invisible que había encontrado su trasero.

—¿Recuerdas tu argumento sobre querer ser una presencia tranquilizadora para mí? —preguntó suavemente a través de sus dientes apretados, girando la cabeza hacia donde sabía que debía estar Severus—. Yo parecería tranquilo si manos manoseadoras no me sobresaltaran—.

La puerta se abrió en el momento que terminaba su oración. Pudo escuchar la voz de Vernon en la cocina, ordenando a su esposa que les dejara entrar antes que les vieran los vecinos. Harry no podía culparle, dado que Albus había decidido vestir una túnica de colores chillones, amarillo y azul, con... interesantes diseños.

Severus se deslizó detrás de Harry, rodeando la cocina, conservando su distancia de los otros. Albus mantenía su habitual actitud cordial. Severus no despegaba los ojos de su pareja. Harry se detuvo erguido, las manos en sus costados sin moverse inquietas. En lo posible, se mantendría calmado y orgulloso, pero Sev sabía que eso era una máscara. Él le había enseñado cómo hacerlo. Pudo ver esto cuando el joven se sentó a la mesa para discutir sobre la necesidad de las protecciones. Severus también observó al enorme patán.

Se quedó en su lugar mientras el hombre hacía gestos exagerados, intentando provocar una reacción en su sobrino. Harry permaneció sereno, sin retroceder lo más mínimo cuando una rolliza mano arremetió hacia él, sólo para cambiar de dirección en el último instante, mientras Vernon pareció ajustar las persianas de la ventana ubicada detrás de Harry, explicando que no quería que los entrometidos vecinos les vieran.

Ignorando las negociaciones de momento, Severus observó a su alrededor. Se veía como una casa ordinaria, muy limpia. Desde el umbral echó una mirada a la salita de estar, notando que allí no había nada inusual, excepto que el televisor era más grande que el que él había visto. Casi sin darse cuenta, algo atrajo su mirada. Una pequeña puerta bajo las escaleras. La despensa. Fue atrapado por las pequeñas ranuras que recordaba haber visto en el proyecto de pensadero de Harry de su décimo cumpleaños. Se veían mucho más grandes en el recuerdo de Harry, pero por aquel entonces el joven era mucho más pequeño.

Nadie en la cocina notó cuando la puerta de la despensa se abrió silenciosamente, apenas un poco. En su interior había una escoba, una aspiradora, y varios implementos de limpieza, colocados en unos estantes que estaba seguro no había visto en el recuerdo. No lograba imaginar cómo una cama podía caber en un espacio tan pequeño. La puerta se cerró tan suavemente como se abrió.

Severus estaba furioso. Necesitó de todo su auto control para no estrangular al hombre con la cuerda de las persianas que había ajustado varias veces mientras trataba de provocar el miedo en su sobrino. Harry mantuvo la compostura, logrando que Sev se sintiera orgulloso. No había perdido el hecho de que Petunia había retrocedido ante el segundo giro del grueso puño en el aire. Al ver a la mujer con cara de caballo, se preguntó cómo era posible que tuviera alguna relación con la madre de su pareja. Lily Evans tenía el cabello rojo y había sido muy atractiva. No parecía haber ninguna similitud entre las hermanas.

Severus fue regresado al presente por el sonido de una silla arañando el piso. Harry se estaba levantando. Miró a su alrededor con abatimiento.

—Dejé algunas cosas aquí. No me había preocupado por rescatarlas, pero dado que estoy aquí... —se calló y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—¡No vas a andar por mi casa! —protestó Vernon con voz sonora—. Después que te fuiste, alguien vino y se llevó tus porquerías—.

Harry no le prestó atención y continuó subiendo las escaleras con Vernon a su zaga. Severus deseaba seguirlos desesperadamente, pero se había movido hacia la cocina y ahora esa perra —como quiera que se llamara... como una maldita flor— estaba bloqueando el paso. La furia irradiaba de él mientras miraba a la mujer con ferocidad.

Harry llegó al final de las escaleras para ver que la vieja puerta había sido reemplazada. Ya no había grandes cerrojos en ella. Ninguna trampilla de gatos para entregar la comida. Entró en la habitación, todavía ignorando las protestas de su tío. Ciertamente, Dudley volvía a tener su segunda habitación, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Habían quitado la cama. Había un televisor enorme en una esquina, varios sillones y un sofá de dos plazas. En la pared, un armario exhibía con orgullo varios trofeos de boxeo, junto a una asquerosa foto de Dudley alzando sus manos enfundadas en guantes, declarándose ganador de la pelea.

Harry alzó su varita, notando apenas que su tío se había detenido. Levitó un gran sillón reclinable lejos de una de las esquinas antes de levantar la alfombra.

>> ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —bramó Vernon, mientras Harry continuaba buscando el entarimado flojo en el piso.

—Relájate. Sólo estoy rescatando algo que dejé aquí —levantó la tabla y sonrió al ver que sus posesiones todavía seguían allí. No era mucho y, ciertamente, nada por lo que valiera la pena regresar, pero ya que estaba allí no iba a irse sin ellos. Luego de guardar los objetos en su bolsillo, volvió a colocar la alfombra y movió la silla a su sitio, para luego guardar su varita. No confiaba en sí mismo.

Al ver que la varita había regresado al bolsillo de Harry, Vernon se le enfrentó una vez más.

—No te quiero en mi casa —rugió, cada vez más rojo.

—Ni yo quiero estar en tu casa. Sólo déjame levantar las protecciones para que nadie resulte herido —dijo con tono plano a través de sus dientes apretados.

—¿Estás amenazando a mi familia? ¡No te tengo miedo! —.

—Quizás deberías —declaró con tono siniestro—. Para tu conocimiento, ahora, soy un mago completamente entrenado —frotó su varita por encima de la tela de su ropa—. Estás tan ocupado en luchar contra la magia, que no te das cuenta de que esto puede salvar sus vidas. Hay gente malvada allí afuera que podría herirles para llegar hasta mí. Gente que tiene la impresión de que yo me sentiría mal si algo te pasara—.

Harry se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por mantener la calma mientras trataba de explicarse. Pero las palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Vernon sólo escuchaba lo que quería, que en ese momento no era nada de lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

—Mágico o no, no eres más que un despreciable fenómeno —su voz era amenazadora.

De repente, su mano se alzó y dio un rápido puñetazo en el rostro de Harry. Para darle crédito, había que decir que el joven ni siquiera retrocedió. Se mostró inmutable, aburrido incluso.

—Me largo de aquí —dijo, rotundo.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora fuera de mi casa! ¡No eres bienvenido aquí! ¡Nunca lo fuiste! —chilló Vernon desde lo alto de las escaleras, moviendo su puño en el aire.

Harry sacó su varita y la pasó sobre su rostro de manera casual, ocultando el morado que se estaba formando en su ojo.

—Hice todo lo posible. Ésta es su casa; si él eligió no aceptar nuestra ayuda para proteger a su familia, es su decisión —declaró sin inflexión cuando entró en la cocina—. Vámonos —añadió, antes de dar vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

—Harry, quizás yo pueda convencer a tu tía —Albus hizo un último intento, pero el muchacho ya había abierto la puerta.

—Hazlo tú. Yo me voy —replicó sin emoción.

Albus no le detuvo, ni trató de convencer a Petunia de que necesitaban las protecciones. Harry debía estar allí mientras eran restauradas. Con un suspiro profundo, el anciano agradeció a ella por su tiempo y partió.

Severus había salido justo detrás de Harry. La puerta casi le había golpeado en el rostro, pero logró detenerla a tiempo y sonrió cuando Petunia jadeó al ver que se abría sola. Se aseguró de dar un portazo cuando salió.

Harry estaba en el patio, pateando una piedra. Con una patada final, la piedra aterrizó en el seco jardín. Una serpiente siseó en protesta cuando fue casi aporreada por la roca. Severus no lo notó, pero si escuchó a su pareja.

—Dissculpa, no vi que esstabass ahí —siseó Harry su disculpa—. Ess possible que quierass alejarte unoss díass de esste lugar, elloss esstán muy enojadoss —advirtió a su amiga de sangre fría.

—Graciasss por la advertencia —la serpiente sacó la lengua, probando el aire—. No puedo verlo, pero alguien esstá muy cerca de ti —le avisó la serpiente a su vez.

—Ess un amigo. No puedess verle ahora, pero puedesss confiar en él —Harry quería mantener a Severus a salvo de cualquier serpiente que tratara de defenderle por error. Se estremeció al sentir los confortantes brazos que se cerraban a su alrededor.

Albus encontró a Harry con los brazos rodeando apretadamente su propio cuerpo. Se balanceaba, parado con la cabeza baja. Si alguien hubiera estado lo bastante cerca, hubiera podido ver el lóbulo de su oreja siendo jalado a un lado antes de desaparecer en una cálida boca invisible.

—¿Caballeros? Creo que hay un ansioso elfo doméstico esperando para alimentarles con copiosas cantidades de comida —dijo Albus con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque el brillo de sus ojos había disminuido hacía rato—. No tenemos el apetito que tendríamos luego de levantar las protecciones, pero pienso que una comida tranquila nos hará bien. No he tenido una comida privada con mis dos jóvenes favoritos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Albus resistió la urgencia de llamarles niños. Se limitó a lanzar una risita cuando Severus le recordó que ellos tres solos nunca habían tenido una comida tranquila. A Albus le alegraba que Harry se mostrara ansioso por partir. Severus sabía que algo no marchaba bien, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Continuaría observando a su chico hasta que descubriera de qué se trataba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**   _Circumtero_ : Frota por todos lados.


	51. Cena Con Albus, Desayuno Con Jessica O Tres Comidas Cuadradas, Y Un Bocado De Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry caminó hacia el castillo en silencio. Albus marchaba a su lado. Severus estaba al otro lado del joven, sosteniendo su mano. Harry deseaba que pudieran hacer eso en público, sin una poción de invisibilidad, pero se conformaría con lo que pudiera conseguir. Pronto, los tres magos entraban en la estancia principal. Harry sintió que la mano de Sev se deslizaba, soltándole. Los estudiantes pululaban alrededor, pues era casi la hora de la cena. La máscara de 'caminar erguido y orgulloso' cayó al ver un rostro conocido. Una linda pelirroja estaba guiando a unos pocos estudiantes de primero hacia el Gran Comedor. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y le llamó, haciendo que brillara su nueva insignia de Prefecta.

—¡Harry! —exclamó.

—¡Ginny! —sonrió a su hermanita honoraria. Pudo escuchar un jadeó de una de las últimas estudiantes de primero.

—¿Conoces a Harry Potter? —escuchó a la asombrada niña mientras atraía a Ginny para abrazarla.

—Realmente necesitaba encontrar una cara amiga esta noche. Es bueno verte —le susurró al oído.

—¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—Sí, pero no en el Gran Comedor. Me reuniré contigo la próxima vez, ¿vale? —murmuró, y la dejó para alcanzar a Albus y a Sev. Mientras decía adiós con la mano, notó que dos chicas de primer año no se habían apartado de Ginny; rieron nerviosas cuando también se despidió de ellas.

Dijo su contraseña privada ante la gárgola y subió a la escalera en espiral. Estaba a punto de tomar su varita para sanar su ojo cuando sintió a alguien cerca.

—¿Construyendo una nueva base de fanáticas con las de los primeros años? —susurró la sedosa voz a su oído.

No contestó, pero rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo que no podía ver a su lado y recostó la cabeza en un amplio hombro. El breve consuelo terminó tan pronto como las escaleras se detuvieron.

Albus se detuvo ante una mesa dispuesta para tres. Estaba hablando con un elfo doméstico y les hizo una seña para que entraran.

—¿Por qué no vienen a sentarse? Severus, tienes el antídoto contigo, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que a Harry le gustaría ver a sus dos compañeros de cena—.

El joven pensó en lo que el director acababa de decir y se dio cuenta que él podía ver a Sev. El maestro de Pociones observaba a Harry, tratando de descubrir qué había cambiado.

—Él no necesita una capa ni una poción para ser invisible—.

Severus, quien era nuevamente visible, apareció al lado de su pareja. Harry tenía conocimiento de que Albus podía hacerse invisible, pero no sabía que podía ver a los demás. Hizo repaso mental de todas las veces que había correteado por el castillo en compañía de Ron, tratando de recordar si en alguna ocasión se habían encontrado con Albus. Se ruborizó al pensar en la mano de Sev en su trasero al arribar a Privet Drive. Iba a hacer un comentario sobre el aparente deseo oculto de exhibicionismo de Severus, pero los pensamientos de Privet Drive estaban llenando su cabeza en ese momento.

Al menos su tía les había escuchado. Se había visto insegura de hablar, como si estuviera esperando permiso de su esposo. Vernon se había comportado como un absoluto imbécil desde el momento que llegaron hasta su puñetazo. Mientras se iba viendo estrellas, decidió que nunca volvería a posar sus ojos en ese hombre.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? —preguntó Albus con amabilidad al ver la expresión agitada de Harry.

—¿Acaso importa lo que yo quiera? —bufó Harry, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de su tono—. Eso fue descortés, me disculpo —musitó, bajando la vista hacia el piso.

—Está bien, Harry. Sé que tú no puedes ver el objetivo de la visita de esta noche, pero un día serás capaz de mirar hacia atrás y sabrás que hiciste lo correcto, incluso si ellos eligieron rechazar tu protección. Irónicamente, la protección que la casa te ofreció todos estos años debe ahora establecerse para ellos. Pero, desgraciadamente, tú fuiste dejado ahí para tu protección, y eso tampoco funcionó como yo esperaba. Un día te darás cuesta que las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo espera, pero a veces es la intención lo que más cuenta—.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué contestar a eso, pero fue afortunadamente interrumpido por la llegada de un elfo con una bandeja de comida tan grande que debería haber sido imposible para la criatura transportarla. Notó que estaban incluidos todos sus platos favoritos.

Severus seguía mirando a Harry con atención, todavía inseguro de cuál era la diferencia.

>> Escuchamos tu discusión con tu tío. ¿Rescataste los artículos que querías? —indagó Albus, obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

—Sí —sacó los objetos de sus bolsillos, recordando apenas en ese momento que estaban allí—. Son sólo algunas cosas que quería recuperar, nada demasiado importante—.

Miró los objetos, extendiendo las manos para que ellos los vieran. Albus levantó una foto de debajo de algunas baratijas y sonrió ante los tres rostros radiantes que le sonreían a su vez. Harry, Ron y Hermione en Hogsmeade, uno al lado del otro, riéndose de algo. Caminaban felices calle abajo entre la multitud de estudiantes que disfrutaban su fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

>> Colin Creevey me la envió el último verano que pasé en Privet Drive. Vino con una invitación para su fiesta de cumpleaños —bufó ante el recuerdo, pensando cuán patético era; ésa había sido su primera invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños—. Afortunadamente, vino por el correo muggle y no ocasionó muchos problemas —la foto había sido estrujada y arrugada por su primo, quien había machacado el sobre antes de entregársela a su padre para su inspección.

Albus hizo un gesto con la mano, logrando que las arrugas desaparecieran y la foto quedara como nueva. Extendiendo su varita, terminó lanzándole un hechizo de conservación antes de devolvérsela al chico.

—Es una foto muy bella, Harry—.

El anciano sabía por qué la foto era especial. Había sido tomada antes de que la vida de Harry hubiera empezado a complicarse realmente. En algún momento al principio de su cuarto año; probablemente, antes de la selección de los Campeones que competirían por el Cáliz de Fuego.

>> ¿Valió la pena el viaje escaleras arriba? —preguntó enigmáticamente.

Harry no estaba seguro si era una aseveración o una pregunta. Estaba convencido de que su guardián había lanzado un vistazo a su ojo morado al decir eso. Inconscientemente, metió su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Sí —contestó con convicción—. De vez en cuando, he pensado en lo que había dejado atrás. No estaba seguro de si seguiría allí, y por alguna razón me preocupaba no saber. Valió la pena subir las escaleras —la última parte la confirmó más para sí mismo que para Albus.

—Quítatelo —exigió Severus con firmeza, sobresaltando a Harry, quien giró para mirar a su pareja con el ceño fruncido, sin estar seguro a qué se refería—. ¡El glamour, quítatelo! —gruñó el hombre—. No lo descubrí hasta que vi ese movimiento que haces con tu cabello para verificar que tu cicatriz está oculta—.

Ahí fue cuando Severus notó la diferencia. El pequeño pedacito de cicatriz que Harry todavía conservaba cerca de la oreja estaba oculto.

—No es importante —replicó Harry sin mostrar emoción.

—¡Tú eres importante! —gritó Severus, golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta y haciendo tambalear una coma de vino. En un intento por serenarse, tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó—. Él no merece respirar el mismo aire que tú. Nunca, por el resto de tu vida, volverás a estar en la misma habitación con ese hombre. Si de mí dependiera, ni siquiera estarían en el mismo mundo —frotó el dorso de la mano del joven con su pulgar—. Por favor, quítate el glamour —pidió, lo más calmadamente que pudo.

Harry cerró los ojos por un largo rato. Cuando los abrió, un anillo púrpura apareció en su ojo izquierdo. De no encontrarse en una situación tan seria, Severus se hubiera recreado en el pensamiento de lo orgulloso que estaba al verle hacer magia sin varita. Harry sintió cómo la mano que sostenía la suya se tensaba, y levantó la vista hasta los ojos de ónice, notando la tristeza en sus profundidades.

>> ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? —.

—Si te lo decía, las cosas hubieran... —su voz se apagó—. Sólo deseaba salir de esa casa lo más pronto posible—.

—¿Temiste que matara al bastardo? —.

Harry no quería admitir ante ellos, ni ante sí mismo, que le hubiera encantado ver a su pareja defendiéndole del malvado bastardo. Hubiera disfrutado ver a Severus perdiendo el control y devolviéndole el puñetazo a Vernon.

—Si le hubieras matado, se habría perdido el propósito de que yo hubiera ido allí a reemplazar las protecciones —esperaba que su tono sonara como si el incidente no le estuviera afectando en absoluto.

Severus no apreció el hecho de que intentara banalizar la situación, y no ignoró que Harry no había contestado su pregunta.

—Estoy impresionado de cómo te comportaste. Pienso que tu compostura debe ser elogiada. Nunca dejaste de mostrar lo mejor de ti, incluso cuando tenías todo el derecho de maldecirle hasta perder el sentido —musitó, sorprendiendo al chico por tan claro cumplido. El hombre puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Harry, levantando su rostro para ver el daño más de cerca—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó suavemente, deseando curar a su pareja.

—Por favor —contestó el joven en un tono igual de suave, casi un susurro. Mientras el desagradable color morado se iba de su piel, sentía el cuidadoso toque del pulgar de Severus bajo su ojo, donde el morado había sido más oscuro.

—Lo siento, Harry —se disculpó Albus, sacando a los otros dos magos de su trance—. No te volveré a pedir esto nuevamente—.

—Yo no lo permitiría —le interrumpió Severus.

—Aunque aprecio que ambos se preocupen por mí, ya son un hombre crecido que toma sus propias decisiones. Si hay algo relacionado con mis parientes, debo saberlo —sabía que Severus pensaba que Albus no debería haberle importunado con ese asunto desde un principio—. Pude haberme negado, y estuve muy cerca de hacerlo. Pero considerando todas las cosas, al menos debía intentarlo. No tengo intención alguna de volver a verles—.

—¡Es deplorable que a ese muggle no se le haya hecho responder por sus anteriores trasgresiones! —.

Harry tomó nota mental de que Severus utilizaba muchas palabras rebuscadas cuando estaba extremadamente enojado. Respiró profundamente, sabiendo que esa conversación sucedería, ya fuera que él lo quisiera o no. Estaba asombrado de que Severus no le hubiera hecho daño físico a Vernon hasta el momento, y con esta revelación adicional... Merecía respuestas, al menos por haberse contenido.

>> Harry, sabes que yo vi el sobre marcado 'Evidencia'. ¿Por qué no fue detenido por sus acciones? —el tono de Sev era mucho más suave que el anterior.

—Iba a presentar cargos, a hacer que él viera lo miserable que había sido y quería... no sé lo que quería, pero no iba a permitir que se librara de eso. La gente estaba muriendo por mi causa, y me tomó mucho tiempo entender que yo no era quien había matado a Cedric, sino Voldemort.

>> Pero Sirius, lo de él era otra cosa. Seguro, le había asesinado un Mortífago, y eso nos llevaba nuevamente a Voldemort. Pero en realidad, fue Vernon. Vernon fue la razón para que le escribiera a Sirius. Yo sabía que no era seguro enviarle cartas, pues él estaba preocupado por mí. Cuando la situación llegó a un punto en el que supe que necesitaba ayuda, escribí a Siri. Voldemort no mató a Sirius, Vernon lo hizo—.

—¿Qué cambió? —preguntó Severus suavemente—. ¿Por qué no presentaste cargos? —.

—No tenía garantía de que fuera encontrado culpable. Tendría que atravesar todo el procedimiento, creando un circo mediático en el proceso. Me etiquetarían como un chiflado, y no tendría nada para demostrar lo contrario. En otras palabras, puede que hubiera ganado, pero ¿qué habría conseguido? ¿Lograr que pagaran una indemnización? No necesito dinero. Eso no cambiaría lo que me habían hecho. Mi padrino estaba muerto y nada podría traerlo de vuelta. No había nada que pudiera compensarme por la pérdida del último lazo familiar que me ataba a mis padres. ¿Puedes imaginar la reacción del público? —.

No mencionó que había escuchado a Albus y Minerva discutiendo las posibilidades. Minerva predijo que los Dursleys estarían muertos antes de que se cumpliera un mes de que saliera a la luz cómo se había encontrado a Harry casi muerto y su completo maltrato. Severus tenía una mirada que daba miedo y el joven no quiso abordar el punto.

>> Al final, retiré los cargos antes que pudieran ser procesados en el Ministerio. No quería tener nada más que ver con los Dursley—.

Severus asintió, comprensivo. Ahora tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

La comida continuó más relajada; conversaron sobre asuntos triviales y acerca del entrenamiento de Harry con Kieran. El joven se ruborizó, pero les contó sobre su reciente piel naranja y la falta de pelo. Albus también le mencionó que podía visitar a Remus alguna vez, pues para ayudarle a encontrar un lugar donde quedarse durante la luna llena, le había dado la misma lista de pisos disponibles que había dado a Harry cuando estaba buscando apartamento. El más joven se sintió aliviado al notar que el humor de Severus no se había amargado mientras hablaban sobre Remus. Al acercarse la noche, Albus ofreció a Harry quedarse en su habitación de la torre, sugiriendo que quizás no fuera buena idea que se apareciera luego de una tarde tan pesada.

El Gryffindor aceptó, reconociendo la invitación por lo que era. Él era perfectamente capaz de aparecerse en el momento que quisiera, pero el anciano necesitaba ofrecerle la protección que podía darle como su guardián, ser para él lo que no eran sus parientes.

Severus agradeció a su anfitrión y dio las buenas noches. Harry se sintió desamparado al darse cuenta de que Sev iba a partir, pero el hombre no había traspasado aún la puerta cuando se giró para preguntarle si le gustaría que le llevara una poción para dormir sin sueños. Recordó que su chico una vez le había contado que solía tener pesadillas las noches que pensaba en su familia cuando estaba cerca de la hora de acostarse. El joven sonrió, agradeciendo su consideración.

* * *

Harry salió del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la mano. No pudo evitar sonreír al encontrarse con Albus en el pasillo. El anciano lucía un camisón de dormir azul claro con apliques de constelaciones y un sombrero a juego. El joven estaba seguro de haber visto una estrella fugaz volar sobre el hombro de su guardián.

—Que pases una buena noche, mi muchacho —dijo Albus cordialmente.

—Buenas noches, Albus —contestó, y se detuvo al ver que la luna sobre el sombrero del anciano eclipsaba al sol, haciendo que dicho sombrero cambiara a un tono más oscuro de azul—. ¿Dónde compraste esas ropas? —le preguntó, divertido, sabiendo que la mayoría de sus ropas eran hechas a la medida. Ciertamente, Madame Malkin no ofrecía una variedad de túnicas para magos excéntricos.

De regreso en su habitación, se sentó ante el pequeño escritorio ubicado en una esquina. Escribió una rápida nota para Hermione, contándole que las cosas habían salido cómo había previsto y que iba a pasar la noche en Hogwarts. Sabía que ella estaría preocupada y esperando que abriera su red flu para poder llamarle y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Selló el pergamino, y giró en redondo al escuchar una sedosa voz proveniente de la chimenea.

—¿Escribiendo cartas de amor o contestando correos de tus admiradores? ¿Quieres que convoque una lechuza para ti? —preguntó Sev, viendo la carta que Harry acababa de terminar.

—No, probablemente de un paseo hasta la lechucería más tarde. No estoy muy cansado—.

Ignorando la insinuación, el joven observó cómo Severus salía de la chimenea, y deseó poder mostrar tanta elegancia cuando viajaba por ese medio.

—Creí que ése era el propósito de mi visita —Severus sacó un vial de Poción para Dormir sin Sueños del bolsillo de su túnica—. Ciertamente, no estás vestido apropiadamente para hacer un viaje hasta la lechucería —comentó, notando su estado de semi desnudez. Su mano se deslizó por un lado de la camiseta hasta enganchar su pulgar en los interiores de seda—. Menudo escándalo si te vieran —bromeó.

—Sabes que yo vivo de los titulares —replicó Harry, haciendo un buen trabajo al mantener el tono neutral a pesar de la urgencia de echarse a reír—. No soy nadie sin mi público —presionó su mano contra su frente con un gesto teatral.

—Ya puedo ver los titulares: 'El Destape del Chico de Oro' —Severus se sentó en la cama, sonriendo a su aparentemente loco amante.

—No, estamos hablando de escándalo, ¿recuerdas? —Harry se sentó a su lado, colocando una pierna sobre la de Sev—. El titular podría decir: 'El Salvador del Mundo Mágico en Tórrido Affair con su Ex-Maestro de Pociones. Según rumores, un muy drogado Severus Snape fue recientemente encontrado encadenado a la cama de Potter, lugar donde había sido mantenido como esclavo sexual durante todo el verano—.

—Juraste que no contarías ni a un alma sobre las cadenas —entonó Severus, muy serio. Harry no pudo aguantar la risa.

—¿Disfrutaste siendo encadenado en el pasado? —le sonrió—. ¿La gente hace cosas pervertidas cuando se aburren del sexo habitual? —.

—No tienes ni idea —replicó secamente. No pudo evitar pensar que hasta hacía pocos meses Harry había sido virgen. Probablemente, no conocía muchas perversiones. Todavía—. ¿Y no te parece que follar sobre una escoba es algo inusual? —.

Harry suspiró ante el recuerdo.

—Eso fue algo —musitó con un gemido—. Puede que ni siquiera necesite la poción para evitar soñar. Me apetece tener sueños calientes y lujuriosos sobre ti. ¿Tienes una poción para eso? —preguntó, pero luego recordó el polvo 'Dulces Sueños'

—Te dejaré esto por si cambias de opinión —el maestro de Pociones colocó el vial en la mesita de noche—. Dejaré encendida mi chimenea privada, así puedes avisarme si necesitas ir por red flu —le rodeo con los brazos antes de besar su sien, y Harry trepó sobre su regazo.

—Siempre has estado ahí para mí, Severus —rodeó la cintura del hombre y descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho—. No cambies nunca —pidió, muy feliz de estar entre sus brazos.

Esas palabras significaban mucho para Severus. Estaba acostumbrado a que fueran señaladas sus faltas. No era un profesor bien apreciado, y no siempre estaba de acuerdo con los demás profesores o los miembros de la Orden, debido a diferencias de opinión y sospecha general. El saber que Harry le amaba 'como era' caldeaba su corazón. La cabeza que descansaba cómodamente contra su pecho se movió, alzándose. El hombre miró los hermosos ojos verdes y vio amor y alegría. Esperaba que su propia expresión revelara los mismos sentimientos.

Frotó sus labios contra los de Harry y se retiró para mirar sus ojos una vez más antes de besarle tiernamente. Fue un beso lento y gentil. No había batalla por la dominación cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron, sólo una suave exploración, probándose uno al otro.

Harry pudo sentir cómo Severus le levantaba mientras frotaba su cuello con la nariz como un gato. Suspiró, disfrutando la sensación mientras su pareja depositaba besos a lo largo de su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula. Ensimismado en su deleite, no se dio cuenta que su amado le había bajado de nuevo.

Severus continúo frotando con su nariz y paladeando el cuello de su pareja mientras le depositaba en la cama, cubriéndole con las mantas y acostándose a su lado por encima de éstas. Masajeó ligeramente el cráneo de Harry, tranquilizándole hasta que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido. El mago más joven sonrió, adormilado, mientras Sev continuaba sus atenciones, sus narices frotándose una contra otra. Cuando no consiguió más respuesta de su pareja, y estuvo seguro de que estaba profundamente dormido, levantó la olvidada carta del escritorio y atravesó la chimenea rumbo a su recámara.

Luego de convocar una lechuza para enviar la carta a Hermione, tomó una larga ducha caliente. Mientras el agua vaporosa caía en cascada sobre su cabeza, pensó en el hombre que amaba. Era duro imaginar que había sido un niño abusado que una vez vivió con esa pobre excusa de familia. Aunque su intención habías ido tener una ducha relajante, resultó el efecto contrario al recordar la diminuta despensa bajo las escaleras. Esas horribles personas le habían tratado muy mal durante años.

No sólo habían suministrado a su sobrino apenas el mínimo necesario para vivir, sino que también le habían sometido a fuerte angustia física y mental. ¿Qué podrían ocasionar años de negligencia y abuso en una persona psicológicamente estable? No quería pensar lo que hubiera sido de Harry de no haber contado con el beneficio de una consejera como Erin Kirkland. De su Harry.

* * *

En un restaurante de comida sana ubicado a cierta distancia de su casa, los señores Granger disfrutaban de una noche fuera para celebrar su aniversario.

—Debimos insistir para que nos acompañara. La conoces, no puede apartar sus libros el tiempo suficiente como para prepararse una comida decente —decía la dama con firmeza.

Sirviendo a su esposa otro vaso de vino, el señor Granger la consoló, diciéndole que estaba seguro de que su pequeña era lo bastante inteligente como para colocar sus necesidades antes que cualquier libro.

Mientras tanto, en la salita de estar de los Granger, un gran libro con cinco marca-libros distintos yacía desechado en el piso. Acostada en el sofá, sin blusa, Hermione cerraba su mano alrededor de un mechón de cabello rojo, presionando la pecosa cara de Ron contra su seno. El joven chupaba y mordisqueaba la tierna piel, maravillado con su sedosa suavidad, jugueteando con la areola y observando cómo se arrugaba, para luego bajar en una trayectoria de besos hasta su ombligo, mientras jalaba de los pantalones de ella más allá de las caderas y jadeaba.

—¡Guau, afeitaste tu vello! —.

La investigación de Ron fue interrumpida cuando una gran lechuza negra voló a través de la ventana abierta, sobresaltando a ambos.

>> Es una lechuza de la escuela —comentó Hermione, al tiempo que desataba la carta que la orgullosa ave llevaba en su pata, etiquetada con el emblema de Hogwarts—. Es de Harry—.

Ron leyó la carta sobre el hombro de ella. La chica se sintió aliviada al saber que su amigo había regresado a casa, o al menos a Hogwarts. Ya averiguaría la historia completa cuando hablara con él. Ron, por su parte, estaba formando un plan.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su cama con un buen libro que no había empezado a leer todavía. Le había divertido mucho la reacción de Harry ante su elección de ropa de dormir. Habitualmente, trataba de usar sus batas de noche más ostentosas cuando Harry o Severus pasaban la noche en sus habitaciones de la torre. Eso le garantizaba un comentario del joven, o unos ojos en blanco por parte del profesor de Pociones.

Sintió la magia fluyendo de la habitación de Harry, alertándole de que Severus se había retirado por esa noche. Albus se sentía decepcionado de cómo se había malogrado la noche. Por la dirección que había tomado la conversación, estaba seguro de que no convencería a la familia Dursley de aceptar las protecciones. Fue con tristeza en el corazón que posó sus ojos en Harry cuando entró en la cocina con un molesto morado formándose alrededor de su ojo. De no haber sido por su preocupación por el joven, se habría quedado para tratar de convencer a Petunia de que tomara las precauciones necesarias para su seguridad.

Sabía cuán protector era Severus con Harry. Cuando no llegó ninguna protesta del Slytherin sobre las repercusiones de las acciones de Vernon, Albus supo que el hombre no iba a esperar a los 'canales apropiados' para asegurarse que se hiciera justicia; ya había seguido el camino corto en el departamento de 'justicia' demasiadas veces. El propio Albus era culpable de ello. Reflexionó sobre su intervención al guiar a Harry para que no presentara cargos luego de estar a punto de morir a manos de sus parientes. Había pensado que el acoso de la prensa al liberarse la información de la vida privada de la crianza del joven no valía el pequeño castigo que los Dursley tendrían que soportar. Todavía sentía que era mejor para Harry no tener que pasar por toda la tensión de un juicio y tener que declarar toda la situación en frente de espectadores. También meditó en que había pecado de confiado al pensar que colocar al niño en casa de los Dursley era la mejor elección; tristemente, eso había probado ser un enorme error de juicio.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por sonidos de un sueño agitado en la próxima habitación. Salió al pasillo y escuchó ante la puerta de Harry. Regresó al tiempo en que el joven pasaba todas las noches en esa habitación, cuando él se apresuraba a comenzar su suave canto para ayudar a tranquilizarle. Ahora, un año más tarde, sabía que debía permitirle que lidiara con sus demonios. Aunque deseaba ir y ayudar, sabía que el chico ya no le necesitaba para eso. Le dolía escuchar los susurros y palabras apagadas protestando contra los invasores de su sueño. Su mano tomó el picaporte con vacilación, mientras los sonidos de angustia aumentaban. El cuerpo de Harry se sacudía y daba vueltas en la cama, su respiración acelerada por cortos jadeos de pánico. De repente, ya no se escucharon más sonidos procedentes de la habitación. Al sentir el uso de la conexión flu, el viejo director regresó a su cama, sabiendo que su pupilo ya estaba en buenas manos.

Harry había despertado tan quietamente como había podido. Kieran hubiera estado impresionado al ver que su silencioso despertar no le había delatado, considerando la cantidad de ruido que había hecho mientras dormía. Tomó unos momentos para orientarse. Alargó la mano para buscar sus lentes, pero se dio cuenta que estaba usando los de contacto. Con pasos inestables, se dirigió a la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos al fuego para hablar con Severus.

—¿Sev? —llamó con cautela, intentando mantener su rostro impasible, pues no deseaba que su pareja pensara que era débil.

Severus giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el fuego. No podía ver muy bien a través de la cortina de cabello que tapaba su cara, pero era la voz de Harry. Sin una palabra, levantó la cobija a su lado en señal de invitación. El joven se tambaleó a través de la habitación, sus pies todavía un tanto inseguros. Sin comentar la elegancia de Harry —o falta de ella— para salir de la chimenea, Severus mantuvo la cobija en alto, permitiendo que se escabullera en el interior de la acogedora cama. El recién llegado retrocedió bajo las cobijas hasta sentir el cálido cuerpo de Sev presionando contra el suyo. Antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada, un largo brazo le rodeó en un gesto protector, acercándole más.

Varias horas más tarde, Severus despertó justo a tiempo. A pesar del clima cálido, las mazmorras mantenían su fría temperatura. No le apetecía lo más mínimo abandonar la cama y el cálido cuerpo de Harry para ir a preparar pociones y vigilar a los imbéciles que tuvieran detención. Pero cómo los deseos y las responsabilidades rara vez iban de la mano, apartó la cobija para levantarse. Entonces se dio cuenta que había tenido todo el cobertor, dejando a su chico sin nada. Sonrió, sabiendo que habitualmente la cosa era al revés, pues acostumbraban dormir en la cama de Harry. No se sentía muy feliz de las circunstancias que habían llevado a su pareja a su cama en la madrugada pasada.

Antes de dirigirse a la ducha, levantó los cobertores, pero se detuvo antes de cubrir el cuerpo de Harry, tendido boca abajo. El joven era sexy como el diablo. Sus tonificados brazos rodeaban la almohada, sobre la cual descansaba la cabeza, el cabello ligeramente sobre la cara. El rostro, luciendo mucho más tranquilo que la última vez que había chequeado, era exquisito. La franela cubría mayormente su torso, y la vista de su firme trasero le provocaba, bajo unos calzoncillos de seda roja. Dejó caer la cobija, cubriendo ese hermoso trasero antes de empezar algo que no tenía tiempo de terminar.

Entrando en la ducha caliente soltó una risita, pensando en cómo reaccionaría su pareja si le despertara con un mordisco en el trasero. Había estado tentado, de hecho. Pero su lado amable no quiso despertarle; sabía que había tenido sueños agitados antes de venir a su cama. Y aún así, tendría que despertarle; no podía quedarse allí cuando él se fuera. No era seguro para Harry estar medio desnudo a apenas una puerta de distancia de la oficina donde recibía a los estudiantes, algunos de los cuales llevaban la Marca Tenebrosa.

—Hora de despertarse, me temo —dijo Severus al tiempo que salía del baño, usando una enorme toalla que casi le llegaba al piso. Harry no se movió, ni mostró signos de despertar—. Te quiero fuera de aquí antes de irme a desayunar —sacudió al joven—. Hablé con Kieran, así que no pienses ni por un minuto que ignoro qué estás despierto —besó su coronilla y caminó hacia su guardarropa, sacando su ropa para el día.

—Ponte algo sexy bajo la túnica hoy —pidió Harry, viéndole a través de los párpados semicerrados. Sev dejó caer la toalla que rodeaba su cintura—. Oh, no. ¿Prefieres tener la brisa fluyendo a tu alrededor? Eso también sería sexy, sabiendo lo tradicional que eres durante el día—.

—Ruego que me digas, ¿por qué llevaría algo sexy, o no, bajo mi túnica —hizo una pausa —cuando voy a regresar a casa luego de un largo día para encontrar una cama vacía? —.

A propósito, demoró un largo rato eligiendo sus medias, consciente de que Harry le había estado mirando fijamente desde que dejara caer la toalla.

—Porque así podrás pensar en mí, en tu cama, mientras estás trabajando —contestó con entusiasmo. Severus bufó muy indignado. Harry sonrió al verle sacar unos bóxer de seda—. Yo me quedaré toda la mañana aquí acostado, sin hacer otra cosa que tocarme, mientras tú estás en clase. Podrías saltarte el almuerzo y venir —hizo una pausa— a verme —bromeó, porque lo cierto era que tenía un día muy ocupado.

Severus hizo como si ignorara su broma. Se detuvo frente a su guardarropa, abotonando una larga hilera de pequeños botones. Harry no creía que acostumbrara hacer todo eso sin magia, y se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo por fastidiarle, o quizás para tener una razón para estar un rato más con él antes de tener que partir. Se limitó a sonreír y observar cómo Sev metía la camisa dentro de su ropa interior. Estuvo tentado a bajar sus propias manos por esos calzoncillos, con el pretexto de ayudarle, por supuesto.

—Buen intento, pero te vas a largar de aquí por la red flu en cinco minutos —replicó el hombre en un tono que no aceptaba discusión. Harry no pudo ver que sonreía.

—¿Encontrarías muy difícil trabajar sabiendo que tienes a un chico de dieciocho años desnudo en tu cama, sólo esperando a que le poseas? —.

Severus abrochó el último botón de su túnica.

—No te hagas ilusiones —dijo con una sonrisa malvada, pero apenas sofocó un gemido cuando dio la vuelta para ver a Harry sacándose la franela con una mano, llevando sus dedos a través del escaso vello de su abdomen, mientras la otra descansaba sobre sus caderas, el pulgar enganchado en los interiores de seda roja, exponiendo un área más deliciosa.

—Yo podría asegurar que estás tentado —musitó el joven, mientras sus dedos viajaban por su pecho hasta alcanzar su boca, probando las puntas de forma seductora.

—Tentado o no, no tengo tiempo para magrearte. Tengo varios asuntos que requieren mi atención antes del desayuno —Severus caminó hasta la cama, abotonando los puños de su camisa; todo ello sin que sus ojos se apartaran ni un segundo del cuerpo de Harry, pues era una visión demasiado tentadora.

—Puedo ver que tienes algo que requiere atención justo ahí —ronroneó el Gryffindor, presionando su palma contra la dureza de Severus.

—Aquellos de nosotros que tenemos labores y responsabilidades más allá de luchar contra Señores Oscuros debemos llegar a tiempo al trabajo —replicó Severus con firmeza, pero no se apartó de la cálida mano que le acariciaba por encima de sus muchas capas de tela.

—Entonces, lo mejor que podría hacer es conseguirme un trabajo —musitó Harry, mientras desabotonaba suficientes botones de la túnica de Sev como para alcanzar los pantalones bajo ella.

—Nosotros no podemos... —el hombre perdió la poca resolución que le quedaba.

—Nosotros no, yo.

Harry ya había abierto los pantalones de Sev y sacado el frente de su camisa. El hombre dejó escapar un jadeo estremecido cuando el otro engulló su duro pene en cuanto lo libero de su encierro. Al joven le gustaba darle sexo oral. Era bueno en eso, y le encantaba tomar en su boca la polla de Sev recién duchado. Mantuvo una mano en las caderas de su pareja para el balance y la otra en la base de su pene, dando a sus labios un lugar para parar, previniendo posibles arcadas. Giró la lengua alrededor antes de succionar con fuerza el rígido mástil que pulsaba contra su talentosa lengua.

Severus estaba de pie, completamente vestido; sus piernas rígidas mantenían el balance en tanto la cabeza de Harry bombeaba vigorosamente, succionando con fuerza, tomando cada pulgada que él tuviera que ofrecer. Su mano en el hombro del joven ocasionalmente subía para aferrar su cabello, pero vacilaba y regresaba al hombro.

Harry podía sentir que el hombre estaba muy cerca. Además, sintió la vacilante mano bajando de nuevo desde su cabella a su hombro.

—Yo sé que deseas follarme. Vamos, Sev, déjalo ir —le animó.

Se sentía contento de que su pareja se permitiera sucumbir a sus deseos. Una fuerte, y ahora segura mano, se alzó para aferrar sus mechones oscuros, manteniéndolo en el lugar. Severus comenzó a mover sus caderas, lentamente al principio, pero aumentando la velocidad mientras Harry gemía y zumbaba contra su goteante polla.

Los fueres jadeos de Severus continuaban, mezclados con un ocasional gruñido mientras follaba la receptiva boca de Harry. Bombeaba su polla con ferocidad en tanto su pareja seguía succionando con fuerza, llevándole cerca del clímax. Con un sonido gutural, ubicado en alguna parte entre un sonoro gemido y un gruñido, Severus liberó su semilla con una última embestida vigorosa. Harry mantuvo la fuerte succión hasta estar seguro de que la última gota fuera liberada, tragando con voracidad, lamiendo y chupando la suave punta del pene de Sev hasta que fue demasiado sensible para tolerar la sensación.

El Gryffindor se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, complacido.

>> Como dicen, el tomarse su tiempo para desayunar conserva el cuerpo saludable —declaró con una sonrisa boba, lamiéndose los labios. Se sentía muy contento de ser capaz de lograr que Sev se desentendiera del trabajo de tal manera. Y estuvo más que complacido cuando el hombre se detuvo en la puerta y regresó para darle un último beso rápido, y estuvo seguro de haber escuchado una declaración de amor susurrada a su oído antes que Severus le dijera que tenía cinco minutos para largarse y regresara a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta.

Harry permaneció acostado, todavía con su sonrisa boba.

* * *

Ante ojos poco entrenados, Severus caminaba a paso vivo por los pasillos, con su habitual ceño fruncido para todos los que se cruzaban con él. Sólo unos pocos elegidos serían capaces de reconocer los alegres rasgos en el hombre. Se encontró con McGonagall en el vestíbulo, e hicieron su apuesta sobre el primer partido de quidditch. Ella le dio una copia del calendario para los próximos diez juegos y luego cayeron en su habitual juego amistoso acerca de cuál equipo no tendría oportunidad.

Harry salió de la red flu llevando una de las camisas de Sev. Había optado por usar la ducha de su pareja en lugar de la que compartía con Albus. El anciano le conocía demasiado para el gusto de Harry. Nunca podría liberarse en esa ducha, sabiendo que Albus estaba tan cerca. Los hechizos de silencio eran obvios cuando no se podía oír otro sonido que el agua cayendo.

Se había puestos los jeans del día anterior, y se rió al recordar que había dejado su franela y sus interiores de seda en el piso del baño de Sev. Los calzoncillos eran apretados y tan pequeños que casi podían ser llamados tanga. Rió de nuevo, sabiendo que los elfos domésticos no ponían ninguna prenda en el cesto, dado que las salpicaduras de las pociones sobre la ropa del Profesor eran un riesgo para la salud.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, saludó a Albus con la mano y de pasó verificó si Sev le había visto entrar. Rió entre dientes al notar que su pareja miraba la camisa que le había tomado prestada. La mirada que le lanzó fue una de 'si manchas con comida mi camisa blanca, lo pagarás'. Claro, Severus también se había fijado en que la prenda lucía muy bien en Harry. Era una de sus camisas más estrechas, y se ajustaba holgadamente al cuerpo del joven, quien había enrollado las mangas hasta la altura del codo.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí? —preguntó Harry con cortesía. Ginny, ocupada hablando con una amiga, contestó 'sí, claro' sin girar la vista en su dirección. Una pequeña que Harry reconoció como la alumna de primero que estaba con su amiga la noche anterior le sonrió y enrojeció.

—Él va a venir a almorzar conmigo la semana entrante —decía Ginny a una amiga. Aún seguía sin notar a Harry.

>> ¿Me podrías pasar los cruasanes? —Harry se inclinó cerca de Ginny. Ella bufó y empujó la cesta en su dirección, y se retiró un poco para acercarse más a su amiga. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia la pelirroja, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo que la chiquilla de primero se echara a reír. Él levantó una copa con jugo de calabaza, miró la camisa blanca y volvió a bajar la copa—. Mejor asegurarse que disculparse —musitó antes de lanzar un hechizo repelente a la camisa.

—Dímelo a mí —comentó la pequeña, mirando las migajas sobre su túnica escolar—. ¡Gracias! —exclamó, cuando las migajas se alejaron luego que él repitiera el hechizo para ella.

Decidiendo que no iba a seguir esperando que Ginny le notara, birló una rebanada de tocineta del plato de su amiga. Con unos reflejos impresionantes producto de su gran experiencia con seis hermanos, Ginny golpeó su mano para alejarla de su desayuno.

—Pero que... —empezó ella, indignada, antes de darse cuenta de quién estaba sentado a su lado—. Harry, idiota, ¿por qué no dijiste algo? —preguntó, riendo.

—Yo estaba ocupado desayunando con... —hizo un gesto a la chica sentada frente a él.

—Jessica —completó la niña de primer año.

—Sí, con Jessica, dado que tú ni me distes los buenos días —levantó una mano para evitar que Ginny le contestara—. ¿Siempre tratas así a los chicos? ¿Cómo esperas que alguno te invite a salir? —le preguntó, divertido.

—No lo hago —replicó ella, con tono seguro—. No tengo necesidad de animar a los chicos. Neville y yo estamos saliendo exclusivamente —sonrió con orgullo.

—Felicitaciones —deseó él con sinceridad, y le quitó la tocineta—. Eres realmente rápida, por cierto. No me extraña que seas la buscadora —comentó mientras masticaba.

—Gracias —sonrió—. ¿Te quedaste aquí anoche o regresaste temprano? —.

—Me quedé —contestó sin mayor explicación—. Aunque me voy a ir pronto. Tengo una cita, y quiero pasar por casa primero —informó, y comenzó a levantarse.

—Oh, no puedes irte. Apenas me acabo de dar cuenta de que estabas aquí. Soy una imbécil. Perdona —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto regresaré. Si ya terminaste, puedes acompañarme afuera —sugirió.

Antes que llegaran a la salida del Gran Comedor, llegó el correo de la mañana. Para sorpresa de Harry, la lechuza de Hermione se acercó y voló sobre su cabeza hasta que el muchacho estiró el brazo, ofreciendo a la gran ave un lugar para aterrizar. Ginny sostuvo la puerta para que su amigo, con la lechuza a remolque, pudiera salir. Una vez que la carta fue removida, la lechuza partió sin esperar respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando Harry recordó la carta que había escrito para Hermione la noche anterior. La había olvidado por completo, al caer dormido con Severus. Dado que Hermione le agradecía por haberle enviado tan rápido unas letras diciéndole que estaba bien, imaginó que su pareja la había enviado por él. Buena cosa, ya que su amiga debía haber estado aguardándola con impaciencia.

Notó que Ginny le observaba, expectante.

—Las protecciones de los Dursley debían ser restauradas. Hermione quería asegurarse de que todo había salido bien —explicó.

Ginny tuvo la reacción prevista y se mostró excesivamente preocupada de que Harry hubiera tenido que volver a poner un pie en esa casa. Tomó una de sus manos mientras hablaba.

—¿Fue horrible verles de nuevo? —preguntó tentativamente, apretando su mano en señal de apoyo.

—Pensaba que iba a ser difícil, pero en realidad no fue la gran cosa. Ellos fueron tan miserables como recordaba que eran. Es gracioso; acostumbraba pensar que eran así por mi causa, pero ahora veo que ellos son miserables conmigo o sin mí. Estoy bien, lo prometo —la tranquilizó.

La chica se mostró aliviada, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que todavía sostenía su mano.

—Disculpa —musitó, y la soltó—. ¿Qué pensaría el profesor Snape? —Harry no podía decir si ella hablaba en serio o no, pero le recordó que no hablara de él en voz alta, pues alguien podría escuchar.

—Él está seguro de nuestra relación. Además, sabe que no me gustan las chicas. Sin ofender —agregó con humor.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —le contradijo con voz cantarina—. La semana pasada leí en El Profeta que es muy común que los adolescentes experimenten, y que las brujas no tenían que preocuparse porque seguramente el Gran Harry Potter todavía estaba interesado en las chicas. No descartaban la posibilidad de que fueras bisexual—.

—Y estoy seguro de que consiguieron esa información únicamente de fuentes confiables —Harry sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Continuaron caminando hacia los límites de Hogwarts, desde donde podría Aparecerse hasta su casa. Para sorpresa de ambos, Remus Lupin estaba caminando en dirección opuesta a ellos. Cuando fue claro que los dos hombres no iban a dar un rápido saludo y proseguir su camino, Ginny se despidió y se dirigió a su práctica de quidditch.

—Albus mencionó que debería hablar contigo. Escuché que te dio la misma limitada lista de lugares para alquilar que a mí —comentó Harry irónicamente.

—Así parece. Quizás deberías iluminarme sobre algunos de esos sitios. Ayudaría descartar unos cuantos antes de pasar mi tiempo libre buscando.

—Claro. Si no estás ocupado, podríamos hacerlo ahora. Tengo que ir a un lugar, pero si quieres venir conmigo, podemos ir analizando tu lista—.

—Estoy libre ahora, pero no quiero interrumpir tus citas —empezó, pero el joven insistió en que le acompañara.

—No, quiero que vengas. He mantenido el secreto con Sev para darle una sorpresa, pero me encantaría tener tu opinión —exclamó. Cuando Remus aceptó, el chico le dijo que quería pasar primero por su casa, y le dio la dirección de su apartamento, ubicado sobre la antigua tienda del señor Jenning.

* * *

—Tienes un lugar muy acogedor aquí —observó Remus, mientras daba una vuelta por el apartamento.

—Gracias, Remus. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —.

—Puedes —replicó, aunque mostró el tácito 'Puede que yo no responda'

—Tenía la impresión de que ya poseías un lugar propio. ¿Por qué estás buscando un sitio para quedarte durante la luna llena? —.

—Tengo una casa en la que he vivido durante un tiempo, pero me temo que no está muy cerca de aquí. Habitualmente, puedo Aparecerme grandes distancias, pero no justo después de la luna llena, cuando estoy muy débil a causa de la transformación. Si dejo Hogwarts, debe ser para quedarme en un lugar cercano. De ahí la lista —sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

Harry lo revisó, recordando la mayoría de los sitios. Le sentaba mal que Remus tuviera que gastar dinero en una renta cuando tenía su casa propia. Le enojaba que Severus le estuviera obligando, usando la Poción Matalobo para ello.

—Lamento que estés siendo obligado a esto. No me parece justo que Severus pueda imponerte esto. Estuve tan empecinado para que los Weasley comprendieran y aceptaran a Sev, que me resulta difícil que él se porte tan mal contigo—.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Severus y yo nos la llevamos mal? Vale, no somos lo que podría llamarse amigos, pero hemos participado en misiones y trabajado juntos. Logramos sentarnos y revisar los efectos de la poción y cómo me siento, para que él pueda hacer los cambios apropiados. Trabaja muy duro para preparar la Poción Matalobo para mí, y además pasa horas investigando para mejorarla. Hay numerosas pociones sobre las que podría investigar en lugar de ésta, aunque estoy seguro de que es una ventaja para él tenerme como sujeto de prueba —meditó—. Yo no tuve acceso a su poción durante un tiempo. Es muy duro pasar las transformaciones sin ella luego de conocer sus grandes beneficios. Mientras estuve lejos, no tuve otra opción que utilizar una poción básica de las que están disponibles en las tiendas de pociones. Soy feliz de concederle esta única petición a cambio de todo lo que hace por facilitar mi vida—.

—¿Petición? Difícilmente me sonó como una petición—.

Harry no entendía cómo Remus lograba permanecer como la calmada, fría y serena persona que siempre parecía ser.

—Harry, puede que tú no seas consciente, pero los profesores de Hogwarts firman un contrato. La mayoría tienen deberes adicionales a su trabajo de enseñanza. Por ejemplo, a Filius Flitwick se le exige, por contrato, ayudar con las protecciones de Hogwarts, aunque estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de ayudar con o sin contrato. Lo mismo sucede con Madame Hooch; además de enseñar, encabeza el departamento de quidditch y actúa como réferi en los juegos—.

Harry le miró dando muestras de que estaba prestándole atención, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál era su punto.

>> Según su contrato, Severus no sólo está obligado a impartir las clases de su cátedra, sino a preparar todas las pociones que sean requeridas tanto en la enfermería como para el personal. Eso incluye la Poción Matalobos —explicó.

—No entiendo. Si él no tiene elección, ¿cómo puede exigir que dejes el castillo? —.

—Imagínate si puedes que tú eres Severus y yo Draco Malfoy. Tú haces una petición. ¿Pedirías amablemente a Draco que hiciera algo que para ti es muy importante o irías con Albus y le exigirías una satisfacción a cambio de todo el trabajo que precisa de ti, dado que dicho trabajo es en beneficio de Draco? Severus es un hombre orgulloso. Tiene que hacer la poción; lo sabe, y sabe que yo también lo sé. Pero, aunque trabajamos juntos de manera civilizada, eso no significa que me pudiera exigir que acatara su petición—.

Harry no se podía imaginar pidiéndole un favor a Malfoy, ni tampoco a Severus pidiéndole un favor a nadie, mucho menos a Remus. Se sentía mal, sabiendo que a Remus nunca pareció sobrarle el dinero en el pasado. Aunque iba mejor vestido en estos días, esto sería un gasto adicional con el que no debió contar al aceptar el puesto de profesor de Defensa. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo, como si se iluminara su cerebro.

—Tú eras el amante de Sirius—.

—Sí —contestó Remus, inseguro de hacia dónde iba eso.

—Eras su pareja, pero yo me quedé con todo su dinero. Tú deberías poseerlo —dijo rápidamente.

—No, Harry, Siri deseaba que tú tuvieras ese dinero. Yo ya tengo mucho —le aseguró.

—¿Cuánto es mucho'? —preguntó el chico con incredulidad—. Él me dejó montones de oro. Yo apenas lo he tocado, con la cámara que me dejaron mis padres tengo. Seguramente tú tienes más derecho a eso que yo—.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Harry, pero Sirius se aseguró de que yo estuviera bien. Después que heredó cierto capital de un pariente lejano, decidió hacer un testamento. No todos los miembros de la familia de Sirius son buenas personas, y quería asegurarse de que su dinero fuera a donde él había decidido. Si el testamento hubiera sido impugnado, el Ministerio nunca hubiera estado de parte de un hombre lobo. Siri sabía eso, así que puso una gran cantidad de dinero en una cámara a mi nombre. Si alguien revisaba, parecería que su dinero te lo había heredado sólo a ti, pero yo también tengo una bóveda repleta. Tu padrino era un hombre inteligente, aunque frecuentemente actuara guiado por su corazón y no por su cabeza—.

* * *

Harry y Remus se sentaron en dos grandes rocas en el Valle de Godric. Conversaron mientras un enorme camión traía un lote de madera al punto de construcción. El joven dio su opinión sobre los diferentes sitios que había visitado mientras buscaba vivienda, y Remus observó sus planes de construcción, comentándole que la casa era igual a aquella en la que sus padres habían vivido. Juntos hechizaron la madera y otros suministros para que pasaran inadvertidos a los transeúntes o posibles ladrones.

Harry pasó la mayor parte de la mañana con Remus antes de dirigirse a su casa para darse una ducha y poder reunirse con Severus en la tarde. Mirando en retrospectiva, había disfrutado ese tiempo con el hombre. No podía evitar verle como una imagen paternal. Era difícil pensar en que Severus y Remus tenían la misma edad. Este último frecuentemente hablaba del tiempo pasado con los Potter. Los estresantes años viviendo como licántropo le habían envejecido, dejando su cabello teñido de gris, mientras que Sev todavía conservaba su cabello completamente negro.

* * *

Severus no estaba tan ocupado en su trabajo de Pociones como Harry pensaba. No, su amante tenía muchas otras cosas en que pensar. Sentado ante su escritorio, ignoraba a los estudiantes que fregaban calderos como parte de su detención. En lugar de ellos, estaba enfocado en la elaboración de un plan. Cierto muggle había ido demasiado lejos al hacer miserable la vida de su pareja. La reciente infracción de Dursley había atraído de nuevo su atención, y Severus decidió que era tiempo de que el hombre comprendiera. Nadie se metía con lo que era suyo. Se había sentido tentado a ir directamente a Privet Drive y golpear al sujeto hasta casi matarlo, pero él no actuaba impulsivamente. Reflexionando profundamente, diseñó un plan mucho más satisfactorio para hacer que el desagradable muggle pagara por sus acciones.

* * *

Una lechuza castaña con el emblema de Hogwarts se acercó a una enorme mansión, llevando una carta dirigida a Lucius Malfoy. El rubio dejó su taza de té en el platillo para recibir la inesperada misiva. Sin preocuparse en ofrecer al ave comida o bebida, la envió de regreso antes de desenrollar el pergamino.

—Severus que sorpresa —dijo en voz alta, aunque no había nadie que pudiera oírle—. ¿Qué estás tramando ahora? —se preguntó, leyendo la nota en la que el remitente le hablaba de una nueva poción que podría interesarle. Con esa clave, pedía una audiencia con el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

El profesor de Pociones estaba sentado en su oficina frente a la chimenea encendida, sabiendo que muy pronto recibiría una llamada. Actuó ligeramente interesado cuando Lucius apareció.

—Qué sorpresa escuchar de ti, Severus —saludó secamente el rubio—. ¿Dices que tienes una 'poción' en la que puedo estar interesado? —.

—Sí, algo nuevo en lo que he estado trabajando —replicó vagamente. No era seguro hablar con libertad en la red flu pública.

—¿Es algo perecedero que necesite atención inmediata? —indagó Lucius, tratando de establecer si Severus requería ver al Señor Oscuro sin demora, o si podía esperar hasta la siguiente reunión.

—No. De hecho, todavía tengo que conseguir todos los ingredientes necesarios. Sólo deseaba darte la primera oportunidad cuando haga un gran avance con mis recientes descubrimientos—.

Lucius comprendió; Severus todavía necesitaba tiempo para reunir información.

—Hazme saber cuándo tu investigación esté completa. Como sabes, valoro que se me permita apreciar tus descubrimientos de primera mano. Estaré en contacto—.

Desapareció antes que Severus pudiera responder.

Su plan estaba en marcha. Nadie dañaba a Harry y se salía con la suya.


	52. Los Maestros De Pociones Preparan El Mejor Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus estaba parado en la cocina de Harry, rebanando los vegetales para su ensalada. Probó un tomatito cherry, notando que tenía mejor sabor que el último puñado que habían recogido. Harry, que justo estaba echando los raviolis en una olla con agua hirviendo, abrió la boca a lo que fuera que Sev le estaba ofreciendo.

—Mmm, rico —gimió. Rápidamente, limpió el jugo que se había deslizado por su barbilla al morder el sabroso tomate. Hurgando en la nevera, sacó vinagreta para la ensalada y varios condimentos, dejándolos sobre la mesa. Comenzó a rallar el queso pecorino y dejó caer la bomba—. Invité a Remus a quedarse aquí durante la luna llena—.

—¿Tú qué? —Severus estaba impactado, por decir lo menos.

—Necesita un lugar para quedarse, y los prejuicios allá fuera son increíbles. Incluso los caseros de mente más abierta no quieren arriesgarse al daño de su propiedad. La mayoría no están conscientes de los beneficios de la Poción Matalobo—.

—¡Yo le quiero fuera de Hogwarts para proteger a los estudiantes, no para ponerte en peligro! —gritó el hombre.

—Creo que estás reaccionando exageradamente. No estoy en peligro. ¿No confías en que tu poción mantendrá a Remus cuerdo durante el cambio? —preguntó con suficiencia, aunque ésa no era la mejor manera para ganar una discusión con Severus.

—¿Estás olvidando su reacción cuando huele sangre? ¿Te permitirás tomar ese riesgo? Me gustaría pensar que no eres tan tonto. No me demuestres mi error —replicó muy seriamente.

—Tú eres el causante de que se vea obligado a esta situación. El número de lugares cercanos a Hogwarts son limitados. ¿Dónde piensas que podría ir? —preguntó Harry serenamente. Esperaba que Severus se mostrara razonable.

—Yo pensaría que iría a su casa. Tiene una, ¿sabes? —replicó bruscamente.

—Queda demasiado lejos. No puede Aparecerse distancias tan largas luego de la luna llena. Le quita demasiadas energías—.

Severus se mostró genuinamente sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente admitiera debilidades, y Harry había estado cerca de Lupin apenas unas pocas semanas.

>> Creía que tú sabías esto. Me dijo que conversó contigo los efectos de la poción y los resultados de cualquier cambio que hacías en ella—.

—Sí, discutimos sobre la poción y sus efectos sobre su transformación. Raramente profundizamos en aspectos que no están relacionados directamente con la poción y sus efectos —explicó Severus.

—Quizás debería tomar también una poción para aumentar su energía. Y un relajante muscular tampoco estaría de más —sugirió Harry.

—No creas ni por un minuto que no he notado que estás tratando de desviar la conversación del punto —advirtió el hombre con arrogancia.

—¿No? —replicó con tono casual, y probó los raviolis para ver si estaban listos.

—No es tu trabajo rescatar a todos. Él puede encontrar un sitio propio —Severus se paró en toda su estatura, pero no logró intimidar a Harry como en el pasado. Por el contrario, el mayor se ganó una mirada de furia por el socorrido comentario.

—Al principio, Remus pensó como tú; dijo que podía encontrar un lugar y que no quería molestarme. Pero después, luego de buscar, se dio cuenta que yo tenía razón. Se encontró sin un lugar al que ir, a menos que dejara un enorme depósito en garantía. Difícilmente puedo ver justo que él gaste su dinero en un lugar en el que sólo se va a quedar durante la luna llena. Un par de noches al mes, como mucho—.

Severus continuó troceando vegetales, pero con más fuerza que antes.

>> Nunca te importó cuando Ron se ha quedado aquí por días. Demonios, incluso Hermione ha pasado noches en mi sofá. Los gemelos preparan pociones hasta caer dormidos en el piso, y casi incendiaron el lugar en más de una ocasión. Esos son los huéspedes de los que necesitas preocuparte, no de un hombre adulto que pase sus noches acurrucado en frente del fuego.

—Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Mis amigos no destrozan mi casa. Eso se llama madurez; ¿tal vez escuchaste hablar de eso? —dijo Severus con una mueca.

—No, tus amigos espían desde la chimenea, y luego te chantajean durante semanas, luego de haber visto un hombre desnudo en tu cama. Creo que es el mismo amigo que me dejó sin pelo y de color naranja. Muy maduro él —replicó, antes de meterse otro tomatito en la boca.

—Touché—.

Harry sonrió, dándole un besito en la mejilla y sentándose con el recipiente de servir.

_Un punto para Potter._

Durante la cena apartaron la conversación sobre Remus, continuarían después. Severus le habló sobre sus clases, incluyendo los buscabullas y los ineptos. Harry sabía que su pareja se estaba conteniendo de comparar a esos estudiantes con Neville, o con él mismo, por ese rumbo.

—Una de las Gryffindor de primero es muy bajita; no creo que pueda alcanzar el caldero para remover su contenido apropiadamente. Le conseguiría una caja para montarse si no tuviera miedo de que se cayera en el caldero —comentó Severus, divertido.

—Que malo eres —Harry dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, sonriendo ante la narración de su pareja. De repente, recordó a las chiquillas de primero con las que se había tropezado. Una de ellas era muy pequeña; parecía como si tuviera nueve años en lugar de once—. ¿Jessica? —.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, pero recordó haber visto a Harry durante el desayuno el día que se había quedado a dormir en el castillo.

—¿Un nuevo miembro de tu club de fans? —bromeó. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado 'cretino' mientras Harry tomaba otro sorbo de vino.

Al finalizar la cena, el joven limpió la cocina mientras Severus llevaba el pudín a la salita. En cuanto el hombre salió de la cocina, Hedwig entró volando, buscando las sobras. Harry recogió los platos y demás recipientes, y deslizó todos los cubiertos en un vaso vacío de vidrio. Podía escuchar la voz de su tía en su cabeza. Ella insistía en que rompería el vaso haciendo eso; pero ahora estaba en su propia casa, y podía hacer lo que le diera la maldita gana.

En la salita, Severus colocó los pequeños platos con cuidado. Le gustaba la presentación tanto como cocinar. Puso unos pequeños vasos al lado de una botella de un licor dulce de jengibre. Había abierto la botella y estaba a punto de servirlo cuando escuchó una serie de improperios emitidos por Harry. En segundos, el hombre alcanzó la cocina. El joven pareció momentáneamente asustado; luego, enojado.

Severus bajó la vista para observar un vaso roto en el fregadero. Harry apretaba su mano cortada mientras la sangre goteaba en el fregadero y se diluía con el flujo de agua que salía por el sumidero. Una miríada de emociones se reflejaban en su rostro. Severus le vio hacer una mueca de dolor y furia. Parecía estar aturdido mientras observaba el agua teñida de rosada caer por la porcelana blanca.

—¿Es mucho? —indagó el Profesor con preocupación. Había visto a Harry herido muchas veces durante el entrenamiento, y siempre había manejado bien el dolor.

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó, y salió del recinto, irritado.

Severus pudo escucharle maldiciendo en la otra habitación, y se preguntó si ese lenguaje grosero era una señal de que Harry estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Kieran.

—Bruja miserable —mascullaba el joven, mientras detenía la sangre y usaba un hechizo para curar la herida. Sabía que era su culpa, pero una parte de él estaba culpando a la bestia que había llamado tía todos esos años—. Ellos continúan haciendo mi vida miserable —siguió con su diatriba hacia nadie en particular, inconsciente de que tenía audiencia. Estaba furioso porque había hecho algo estúpido sólo por resentimiento hacia su tía, quien ni siquiera sabría que había roto la regla de 'no meter los cubiertos dentro de los vasos'. También estada disgustado por su reacción ante la entrada de Sev. Sabía que había parecido un niño asustado que pensaba que sería castigado por su incompetencia. Ese retroceso a su vieja piel le había contrariado infinitamente. Sabía que no estaba siendo racional, pero en ese preciso momento no le importaba. Culpaba a los Dursley.

Severus aclaró su garganta, logrando que Harry diera la vuelta.

—Harry, yo... —hizo una pausa. El joven vio la máscara de indiferencia caer sobre el rostro de su pareja—. Estoy siendo convocado —explicó sin inflexión—. ¿Vas a estar bien? —.

—Sí, solo enloquecí momentáneamente. Estaré bien —contestó, olvidando su enojo.

—Escucha algo antes de que me vaya; sé que no quieres oír esto justo ahora, pero, por favor, no dejes que Lupin se quede aquí —suplicó Severus.

—Yo ya se lo pedí; no voy a retirar mi oferta—.

—¿Y esto? —levantó la mano de Harry y corrió un dedo a lo largo del lugar donde se había cortado con el vidrio—. ¿Cómo se supone que el lobo reaccionará ante esto? No puedo permitir que resultes dañado si puedo evitarlo. Es tu culpa que me haya acostumbrado a tenerte por ahí cerca. Me gustaría que todo siguiera de ese modo—.

Harry sonrió.

—Creo que me extrañarías —dijo con dulzura, antes de fruncir el ceño—. Es mejor que te vayas. A mí también me gusta tenerte por aquí cerca—.

—Me toma siete minutos caminar desde el profundo interior del castillo hasta el límite de las protecciones de Hogwarts. Me quedan algunos minutos —replicó, atrayendo a Harry más cerca—. Comprendo que no quieras desdecirte de tu palabra, no esperaría menos de ti —le besó brevemente—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Dormirás en tus habitaciones de Hogwarts mientras Lupin permanezca aquí —propuso, esperando la reacción de su pareja.

—Vale —aceptó Harry suavemente—. Lo prometo —agregó, y notó el alivio en los ojos de Sev.

—Manda a Hedwig con Albus; la enviaré de vuelta cuando regrese—.

Le beso apasionadamente, asintió y se Apareció.

Harry suspiró y se arrastró hasta la cocina para terminar de limpiar. Dejó escapar una risa triste al darse cuenta de que, sin querer, había conseguido lo que deseaba. Temía que Severus se opusiera a que pasara mucho tiempo en el castillo, ante la posibilidad de que les pusiera en riesgo de ser descubiertos. Pero ahora, al haber sido idea de Sev el que se quedara allí, no habría más discusiones. ¿Quizás sus subconscientes tendencias Slytherin estaban trabajando? El sombrero estaría satisfecho.

Uno de los principales conflictos que había mostrado Remus a la idea de quedarse con Harry era tener alguien allí al día siguiente. Seguro, sería grato tener una pareja que cuidara de él, pero cualquier otra persona resultaba en algo incómodo. Despertar desnudo y vulnerable no era algo que Remus quería hacer frente a Harry... o cualquier otro, en todo caso. Le había explicado eso al rechazar su oferta, pero el joven había insistido, alegando que se iría durante la noche. Remus rehusó echarle de su propia casa, pero se sintió aliviado al saber que Harry tenía una habitación en Hogwarts. Ayudó el que el joven hubiera estado allí recientemente, mostrando al hombre que no era algo inusual y no le incomodaba en absoluto.

Con la cocina limpia y Hedwig en camino hacia Albus, se sentó en el sofá. En ese momento, notó los elaborados dulces que Severus había colocado sobre la mesita. Él no había dejado que husmeara en la bolsa cuando había llegado. Dos pequeños platos estaban decorados con encantadores chocolates gourmet. Por el idioma extraño escrito en la caja, comprendió que su pareja se habría aparecido en un lugar especial para conseguir tales delicias. No pensaba admitir que no reconocía el idioma.

Con un largo suspiro, se colocó frente a la chimenea, lanzando un puñado de polvos flu.

—La Madriguera —llamó, pero no entró al fuego.

—Hola, Harry —le saludó Molly con calidez. Ella estaba sentada ante una limpia mesa, escribiendo una carta—. ¿Quieres hablar con Ron, querido? —.

—Sí, ¿está en casa? —preguntó, tratando de no lucir demasiado sombrío. Casi de inmediato, una brillante cara pecosa apareció muy cerca, en el fuego en el que Molly había estado.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Ron, obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

—¿Quieres venir a comer pudín? —.

—Puedes apostarlo—.

Harry sonrió. Tratándose de dulces, no había que preguntar dos veces al pelirrojo. Pudo escuchar que Molly le advertía que ya había cenado. Ron salió por la chimenea con facilidad, y se sacudió las cenizas. Harry le explicó que Severus había sido convocado. Su amigo le lanzó una mirada comprensiva; con los años, había aprendido lo que era esperar que su padre volviera a casa de sus incursiones, y eso era pan comido comparado con lo que él mismo pasaba en sus entrenamientos como Auror.

No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que Severus tenía que soportar como espía. No sabía cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia Snape. Quizás fuera porque el hombre era alguien muy importante para Harry, o por el hecho de que había asumido un gran riesgo cuando él había sido capturado. Pero tenía que admitir que su respeto hacia Severus había crecido considerablemente en comparación con los años anteriores.

—Golosinas —exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía directamente hacia el plato de chocolates. Pasó su dedo por el azúcar glasé que decoraba el plato por debajo de los manjares elaborados a mano. Levantó un vaso de licor, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Esto es una cosa gay? —.

—No, cretino. Es una cosa sofisticada... creo —murmuró las últimas palabras. La nariz de Ron se arrugó mientras olía la botella—. Es un licor para después de cenar. Algo dulce, no está mal —explicó Harry.

Ron ahora estaba leyendo la etiqueta, sosteniendo todavía el pequeño vaso, que lucía extraño en sus grandes manos.

—¿Snape está tratando de convertirte en una especie de mariquita snob, sirviendo las bebidas en estas cositas tan monas? A alguien como Ginny probablemente le encantarían. A Hermione también, ahora que lo pienso—.

Harry suspiró y salió de la habitación, regresando con dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó a Ron, con una sonrisa exageradamente fingida—. Para tu información, la primera vez que tome licor fue en casa de la sobrina de Albus.

—No te acalores tanto. Sólo estoy tomándote el pelo —se defendió el pelirrojo, antes de darse cuenta de que Harry debía estar preocupado—. Snape no parece del tipo mariquita, supongo —tomó el vasito de licor en una mano y la cerveza de mantequilla en la otra, y empezó a beber de cada una por turnos—. Guau, ambas son dulces, pero el licor sabe más a alcohol. No está mal —finalizó con gesto aprobador, y se sirvió otro vaso.

Harry resistió la urgencia de hacer un comentario sobre los gustos de Ron, al alternar sorbos de cerveza de mantequilla con licor; no valía la pena.

El pelirrojo se encaminó hacia el televisor. Al principio, se había burlado de ese invento muggle, pero menos de una semana después estaba enganchado a los programas y películas. Rió entre dientes al notar que Harry dormitaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir en este momento? Pensé que estabas preocupado —de inmediato, se dio cuenta que probablemente eso no era lo que debería haber dicho—. Quiero decir, ¿mira eso? —apuntó a la pantalla—. ¿Cómo fue qué dijiste una vez?... ¿No hay que ser heterosexual para apreciar el cuerpo de una mujer? O algo así —fue su pobre intento de citar a Harry—. ¡Ellas son sexy! —una chica con grandes pechos y cabello largo daba brincos a través de la pantalla.

Harry levantó la cabeza lo bastante como para ver el televisor, y la rubia teñida con gran... cabello.

—Apreciar un lindo cuerpo es una cosa; observar por horas 'Tetas y Culos' es otra —cambió de tema repentinamente—. Puedo dormir ahora porque es temprano; Sev se fue hace poco. Nada malo le pasaría tan temprano. Hacia la medianoche me despertaré, y me pondré nervioso, y preocupado, y llegando el amanecer estaré desesperado. Créeme, necesito estos pocos minutos de sueño que consigo ahora —explicó Harry, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a sus propias reacciones—. Quizás esta noche no sea tan malo y él regrese antes a casa —se hundió en su silla, sin esperar ni contar con una respuesta de Ron. El apoyo de su amigo era bueno porque no hacía demasiadas preguntas. Ron nunca preguntaría ¿cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

* * *

Severus se Apareció en una habitación pobremente iluminada que reconoció como una pequeña sala de reuniones de la Mansión Malfoy. Lucius estaba parado en el umbral, evaluándole.

—Buenas noches, Severus—.

—Lucius—.

—Imagina mi sorpresa al recibir tu carta. Ha pasado largo tiempo desde que ofreciste información de buena gana —su tono era casi acusador—. Obviamente, ofreces migajas cuando nuestro Amo te pregunta, pero rara vez te presentas por tu propia decisión—.

Severus no iba a picar ningún cebo, ni iba a defenderse ante Lucius.

—¿Me darán audiencia con nuestro Amo? —.

—Quizás —contestó Lucius vagamente—. Dime que noticias interesantes traes, y si... —comenzó el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por Severus.

—Como tan gentilmente señalaste, rara vez tengo oportunidad de ofrecer información valiosa para ayudar a la causa de nuestro Amo. Si piensas que voy a permitir que te lleves el crédito, estás lamentablemente equivocado—.

—Me lastima que puedas pensar tan mal de mí, Severus —replicó un sonriente Lucius, sin dar la más ligera señal de sentirse insultado.

—¿Está aquí o no, Malfoy? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en mis fines de semana —exigió Severus.

—Apuesto que sí. ¿Todavía mantienes tus compañeros para follar a la mano? —preguntó Lucius, ganándose una mirada asesina como respuesta. En realidad, Severus no había visto a ninguno de ellos desde las vacaciones de Pascua, pero eso era irrelevante.

—¿Tienes información para mí o viniste aquí a discutir sobre tu vida sexual? —preguntó Voldemort, entrando a la habitación, y observando con aprobación cómo Malfoy y Snape se postraban a un tiempo a sus pies.

—Mi información se refiere a Potter, mi Amo—.

Extrañamente, Severus pensó que Harry Potter habría sido la respuesta a ambos asuntos, pero él no iba a ofrecer esa información.

—Pueden levantarse —ordenó Voldemort.

Hizo un gesto hacia un pequeño grupo de sillas y los tres se instalaron en los recargados asientos tapizados en un costoso brocado. Aunque la habitación estaba débilmente iluminada, Severus pudo observar los rostros de los cuadros en las paredes. Lucius ordenó a un tímido elfo doméstico que trajera bebidas a sus invitados. No tenía sentido preguntar a Severus que deseaba beber, siempre tomaban lo mismo que Voldemort. Después de que llegaron las bebidas, el Señor Oscuro giró el líquido ambarino de su vaso antes de tomar un sorbo. Luego asintió en dirección de Severus, indicando que estaba listo para escuchar lo que tuviera que ofrecer.

—Mi Amo, recientemente averigüe información que puede tener algo de valor para ti —comenzó Severus—. Al parecer, las protecciones del hogar de los parientes de Harry Potter están debilitadas, y pronto serán fáciles de derrumbar. Su familia ya no está tan bien protegida como estaba cuando Potter vivía con ellos —tomó un indeciso sorbo de su bebida, esperando para ver lo que el Señor Oscuro respondería.

—Ya veo —dijo en forma escueta. Severus no sabría decir si estaba complacido o no—. ¿Por qué supones eso? —.

—¿Mi Amo? —.

—¿Por qué supones que las protecciones no serán reemplazadas para mantener la seguridad de la familia? ¿No crees que Potter querría proteger a su amada familia? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Severus se preocupó. Su Maestro parecía estar de buen humor, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que Severus no debiera preocuparse.

—Son muggles estúpidos, mi Amo. Creo que no comprenden las repercusiones de no permitir que las protecciones sean reemplazadas. Dumbledore intentó convencerles, pero fue en vano. Quizás podríamos usarles como cebo para atraer a Potter. Seguramente intentará salvar a su familia—.

Por supuesto, Severus no planeaba que la misión saliera bien. Cosas imprevisibles podían sucederle al patriarca Dursley durante el intento de secuestro.

—Valoro que vengas a mí con esa información, Severus. No llegaré al punto de decir que estaba perdiendo mi fe en ti, pero digamos que mi confianza en tu lealtad aumentó ahora que veo que estás haciendo una contribución positiva a nuestra causa. Esto también me demuestra que Dumbledore confía en ti, Severus—.

Severus lanzó un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se le había confiado algo más que elaborar pociones. ¿Cuál era el sentido de espiar si no se obtenía información de Dumbledore? Nunca habría entregado a Vernon sólo por asegurar su puesto de espía; lo hacía porque el hombre merecía lo que le iba a suceder, y deseaba el placer de participar. Ése sería un bono conveniente.

>> Te iluminaré un poco sobre la relación de Potter con su familia, ya que mostraste tu lealtad hacia mí al traer esta información sobre los parientes del chico—.

—Eres muy amable —murmuró Severus reverentemente, con una inclinación.

—¿Recuerdas el ataque a la casa de la familia de Potter? —.

Severus sabía que era una pregunta retórica y permaneció en silencio.

>> Por supuesto que lo haces. Dime, ¿conoces cuál fue la fuente de nuestra información antes de ese ataque? —.

—Creo que fue interceptado un correo de Potter, mi Amo —Severus no dijo más porque le era difícil recordar qué información había obtenido de los Mortífagos y cuál de los miembros de La Orden. Había sido una época agotadora, antes y después del mayor ataque efectuado en años.

—Eso es correcto. Cuando leí el correo de Potter, descubrí algunos datos interesantes —Voldemort sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Era extraño ver el mago tomar su bebida teniendo sólo una abertura por boca—. Resulta que Harry Potter no creció en el acogedor estilo de vida que algunos pueden haber supuesto. Los estúpidos muggles no conocían la valiosa materia prima que tenían en sus pequeñas manos calientes. Apostaría que me habrían vendido al muchacho si le hubiera ofrecido el precio correcto. Una pena que nadie echara un vistazo más de cerca—.

>> Después del ataque a su casa chequeé, deseando felicitar al leal seguidor que pudo haber matado a Potter. Imagina cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que ninguno de mis Mortífagos podía reclamar la casi destrucción de Potter. Fui un tonto al asumir que las quejas en la carta del chico eran de una naturaleza simple. Pensé que quizás estaba aburrido, o que extrañaba estar en el mundo mágico. ¡Nunca confíes en un muggle! —.

Severus se permitió mostrar una expresión de sorpresa. Eso complacería al Señor Oscuro.

>> Los parientes de Potter no permanecen encerrados. Pude haber tomado a cualquiera de ellos con facilidad cuando salían de su casa. ¿Pero con qué fin? Si tratara de atraer a Potter con un secuestro, ¿no sería mejor utilizar a uno de sus amigos? —.

—Tienes razón como siempre, mi Amo. Sólo deseo señalar que todos sus amigos cercanos han aumentado sus protecciones desde que abandonaron la escuela. Únicamente su familia ha rehusado la protección que les han ofrecido—.

—¿Dime por qué piensas que él se metería en problemas por proteger a unos despreciables muggles que le llevaron al borde de la muerte? —.

—Mi Amo, Potter se siente terriblemente culpable. Se culpa por la muerte de sus padres y de su padrino, incluso por la del chico que le acompañó a tomar el trofeo del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ha hecho el esfuerzo de acompañar a Albus a visitar a su familia para tratar de convencerles de la necesidad de las protecciones. Eran necesarios dos magos para reponer las protecciones, y él quiso ser uno de ellos. Ciertamente, a él debió importarle mucho hacer eso, si no por otra razón, para mantener su propia cordura, para satisfacer su conciencia. Potter no se sentiría bien si cree que sus últimos parientes vivos han muerto a causa de su relación con él—.

Severus sabía que estaba forzando el asunto. Una parte de él se preguntaba si no debería haberse encargado de Vernon él mismo. No. Sabía por qué había hecho esto. Si lo hacía como parte de una misión, no habría vuelta atrás. Varias veces había estado a punto de ir a Privet Drive a vengar a su pareja, pero siempre se detenía al final. Cada historia contada, cada pesadilla o escena retrospectiva habían hecho que sintiera deseos de retorcerle el cuello al muggle. Pero ahora, después de ver a Harry con el enorme moretón y la expresión de derrota en sus ojos, fue demasiado.

No era estúpido; sabía que había mucho más que lo que Harry había contado. Oportunidades hubieron; ni siquiera Albus sabía la extensión de lo que la familia de Harry había hecho. Las palizas por si solas no le hubieran puesto tan mal en un verano. Estaba seguro de que Harry había sufrido años de abuso, mucho peores de los que se permitía mostrar. Y Severus no deseaba que ese hombre tuviera oportunidad de volver a herir a Harry nunca más.

En casa de Harry, Ron estaba tirado en el sofá. Una botella de cerveza de mantequilla se balanceaba precariamente en su mano, mientras dormía. Harry, por su parte, estaba completamente despierto y miraba la ventana del frente. Ésta estaba hechizada para que los transeúntes no pudieran levantar la vista y mirar hacia adentro. El joven observaba el cielo buscando señales de Hedwig, pero era inútil. Después de otros diez minutos de mirar al cielo, empezó a revolotear por el lugar, limpiando con nerviosismo. La mesa se había convertido en un desastre con botellas y los restos de los dulces que Severus había llevado para ellos dos.

Levantó uno de los platos, lleno de marcas de dedos en el lugar en que había estado el azúcar glas. Un chocolate solitario permanecía en uno de los platos. A Harry le gustaba dejar lo mejor para el final. Había dejado el chocolate más grande, con una lluvia de chocolate blanco encima, para Sev. Era diferente a todos los demás. Se sintió un poco mal por haberle dejado sólo uno, pero al menos ése que se había salvado era mucho más elaborado que el resto.

Una hora más tarde, Ron despertó, con el tiempo justo para detener la botella antes que cayera al piso.

—No desperdicies el alcohol —murmuró. Harry estaba paseando por la habitación y mirando su reloj cada cinco minutos—. Él debe estar bien, compañero, ya verás —se espabiló al ver cuán limpio estaba el lugar—. Guau, la próxima vez que te preocupes, ven a la Madriguera. Mamá te adorará —bromeó, en un intento por animarle.

—Odio esto. Puede estar en cualquier parte, haciendo cualquier cosa. Yo puedo muy bien pasar toda la noche dando vueltas, sólo para descubrir que pasó la noche agitando pociones para ese bastardo—.

—Lo sabrás muy pronto. Él regresará y lo sabrás —musitó Ron como si fuera muy simple.

—No, no lo sabré. Él no me contará y yo no preguntaré. Es una regla tácita entre nosotros. A veces me cuenta algo al día siguiente, pero nunca la misma noche, e incluso eso es poco frecuente —explicó Harry.

—¿Por qué? Al menos podría decirte si se ha pasado la noche preparando pociones—.

—Si hiciera eso, entonces yo sabría que el resto de las noches estuvo haciendo otras cosas. Es un espía, y no quiero que me tenga que decir todo lo que hace y pensar que le estoy juzgando. Ya bastante malo es que tenga que hacer ciertas cosas y luego revivirlas para hacer su reporte a Albus. Si veo lo que sucede en alguna visión, entonces se lo menciono. De ese modo, si quiere hablar sobre ello, yo ya conozco la mayoría de los detalles y él pude desahogarse si lo necesita. Creo que le gusta saber que, sin importar lo que sucedió en la noche, cuando viene yo me voy a limitar a abrazarle sin preguntas—.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa de comprensión. Él podía asegurar que Hermione siempre le interrogaría sobre sus misiones, esperando detalles. Ella tenía sed de información, y él comprendía ese deseo de simplemente dejarlo estar. Todavía no había tenidos grandes misiones cómo auror, sólo rutinas de entrenamiento con situaciones simuladas. La mayoría de las veces se había sentido emocionado al relatarle los acontecimientos a su novia. Pero hubo una ocasión en que había tenido un día difícil durante el entrenamiento; no le había apetecido rememorarlo con ella y habían tenido una pelea.

—Quizás deberías explicarle eso a Mione —murmuró.

—No digo que sea fácil. Hay días que quisiera gritarle para que me cuente por qué está de mal humor, o distante —Harry suspiró, recordando algunas noches especialmente duras—. Esto funciona en las dos direcciones. Si yo despierto gritando, no es necesario que él sepa los detalles, como Seamus acostumbraba preguntar antes que aprendiéramos a lanzar hechizos de silencio. Sev hizo que yo le contara sobre mis retrocesos después que me puse frenético en la enfermería —puso los ojos en blanco—. Pensé que iba a poder escabullirme sin tener que contarle esos 'encantadores' detalles —se echó a reír antes de hablar nuevamente—. Estaba realmente impresionado con la forma en que manejaste la situación en la enfermería. Dijo que pensó que ibas a arrancarle el brazo —sonrió.

—¿No es una broma? —.

—No —replicó Harry—. Estaba preocupado por no poder hacer lo del quidditch, pero Albus le comentó que él tampoco podía—.

—Bien, al menos él no tiene que preocuparse por eso; no es como si hayas vuelto a tener esos flashbacks —Ron notó que su amigo ya no le estaba viendo a los ojos—. ¡Uh! ¿Cuándo? ¿Últimamente? —preguntó, preocupado—. Perdona, no estás obligado a contarme —rectificó con rapidez.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Fue sólo una vez, poco después de salir de la enfermería —admitió. Sev sólo había tenido que lidiar con eso en una oportunidad. No le fue mal.

Ron frunció los labios, pensando que Harry no había superado ese trauma todavía, y preocupado porque su amigo ahora vivía completamente solo. Pero Harry no había estado solo. Sonrió.

—¿Te narró un partido de quidditch? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, pensando cómo Snape se hubiera visto intentándolo. Harry emitió una risita, que fue todo lo que el pelirrojo necesitó para soltar una carcajada—. ¿Lo hizo? —.

Harry se mordió el labio tratando de no decir nada. Sacudió la cabeza, denegando, todavía conteniéndose, lo que sólo logró que Ron explotara.

>> ¿Qué? Ahora tienes que decírmelo —exigió. El moreno siguió allí sentado, con una embobada sonrisa en la cara—. Espera, ¿qué es lo que Dumbledore acostumbraba hacer? —murmuró casi para sí mismo, tratando de descubrirlo—. ¡No! —espetó al recordar—. ¿Cantó? —.

Harry parecía que iba a reventar de tanto contener la risa, pero asintió, para gran diversión de Ron.

>> ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo imaginar a Snape cantando. ¿Qué cantó? ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó, exaltado. Harry continúo mordiendo su labio hasta que finalmente se calmó.

—La verdad, no sé lo que estaba cantando. Era en francés —admitió—. Sonaba como una canción de cuna, como si le estuviera cantando a un bebé. En realidad, es en cierto modo vergonzoso estar contándotelo—.

—¿Te cantó una nana en francés? —Ron sonaba incrédulo.

—Fue algo dulce —replicó Harry, ruborizado—. Me quedé dormido—.

A este punto, el pelirrojo se había caído del sofá de tanto reírse.

>> Cierra la boca, cretino. Yo solía quedarme dormido en tus brazos para el tiempo en que los Cannons anotaban su quinto gol —dijo, indignado.

Ron se tranquilizó, al recordar que estaban hablando de que Harry aún tenía flashback, aunque continuó temblando con una risa silenciosa y se pasó hablando con acento francés la siguiente media hora. Harry intentó fruncir el ceño, pero en varias oportunidades su amigo logró sacarle una sonrisa, gritándole al televisor con acento francés.

Harry continuó llamándole cretino y pretendiendo observar el programa, pero en realidad estaba pensando en Sev cantándole una canción. Apenas si lo recordaba, pero la sedosa voz tranquilizante tuvo un modo de sumergirse hasta su propia alma. Nunca le dijo a Severus que le había escuchado, pues imaginaba que el hombre se sentiría avergonzado. No había planeado contárselo a Ron, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían reído juntos. La última vez que había logrado que su amigo se cayera de la risa, había estado borracho. Era bueno ser capaz de conseguirlo estando sobrio. O mayormente sobrio.

Unas horas más tarde, Severus se Apareció en casa de Harry. De inmediato, sus ojos fueron al televisor, que era la única fuente de luz de la salita. Al principio no estuvo muy seguro de lo que estaba viendo, pero luego reconoció que era mayoritariamente carne; suave, redonda y curvilínea carne. Hizo una mueca de contrariedad ante la visión. Él prefería observar dos hombres. Y de momento, había sólo un hombre que deseaba ver, y el pelirrojo tirado en el sofá no tenía ese boleto. Apagó el televisor y se encaminó a encontrar a su Harry.

—¿Har? —murmuró Ron en la oscuridad—. ¿Eres tú? —un brillo de luz emergió de su varita cuando susurró ' _lumus_ '

—Soy Severus —contestó suavemente—. Vuelva a dormir—.

No había esperado ver el alivio que notó en el rostro de Ron.

—Él estaba preocupado por usted. Perdone que ahora esté dormido. Le di una poción hace aproximadamente una hora —explicó Ron, que no quería que Snape pensara que Harry no lo había esperado—. ¿Está bien? —preguntó, antes que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Severus, y dejó que Ron se volviera a dormir.

Varias horas más tarde, aunque no las suficientes para los estándares de Severus, Harry despertó. Al principio, su cerebro estuvo un tanto espeso pues no había expulsado completamente de su sistema la poción para dormir, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama. Severus despertó abruptamente cuando un aliviado Harry se clavó contra él.

—¡Regresaste! —exclamó, besando cada pulgada del rostro de Sev.

—Muy perceptivo de tu parte. Sí, regresé, y estaba durmiendo —rodó para apartarse de Harry, sabiendo que sería inútil, y sonrió cuando el joven saltó encima de él y continuó besando su cuello. Su exploración del punto donde el cuello se unía con el hombro fue repentinamente detenida por un ruido proveniente de la otra habitación.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se enderezó y escuchó atentamente. Severus también levantó la cabeza para poder oír bien.

—Es Weasley roncando. Ahora vuélvete a dormir antes de que te drogue de nuevo —insistió Severus, dando vuelta para atraerle en un apretado abrazo. Harry se acurrucó más cerca y, relajándose, se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Severus volvió a despertarse a una hora más razonable, pero de la misma manera, con Harry cayéndole a besos. Por supuesto, él no protestó, hasta que la talentosa mano alcanzó su bóxer.

Harry gruñó cuando Sev puso su mano sobre la propia, impidiendo su progreso.

—¿Por qué no? —trató de no sonar muy quejoso.

—Weasley todavía está aquí. En lo que respecta a nuestra relación, se está comportando con mucha más madurez de la que yo hubiera apostado. De hecho, ya he perdido varios sickles debido a su comportamiento. ¿De verdad quieres que eso cambie? Ciertamente, él se sentiría incómodo al escucharnos tonteando por aquí—.

—Tres palabras: hechizos de silencio —bufó. Severus le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Se supone que un hechizo de silencio quitaría de tu cara esa sonrisa bobalicona que sueles tener durante la hora siguiente a...? —.

Harry lució ofendido.

—¡Yo no pongo una sonrisa bobalicona! —.

Severus le miró con incredulidad.

>> ¡No lo hago! —insistió el joven, pensando que incluso Sev tenía un agradable brillo después del sexo.

—¿Debo probar mi punto? —preguntó el hombre con ironía. Harry pensó que había cambiado de opinión acerca de tontear, pero no fue tan afortunado—. Ponte frente al espejo —Severus cubrió sus ojos—. Cuando yo te libere, mira tú reflejo. Ahora, piensa en nuestro primer beso —se detuvo un segundo —y en el beso que compartimos contigo sentado en mi escritorio, cuando me ayudaste a preparar la clase —un nuevo silencio, antes de susurrar al oído de su pareja—. Piensa en el sexo que tuvimos esa noche, cuando te clavé contra el colchón—.

—¿Te refieres a la noche en que gritaste? —Harry jadeó con dificultad, mientras Severus succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Sí, esa noche. Nadie me había hecho nunca gritar así —susurró seductor, y retiró las manos de los ojos de Harry. Éste los abrió de inmediato para ver una maravillosa felicidad y, debía admitirlo, una bobalicona sonrisa en su cara.

—Oh, Cristo —gimió—. ¡Qué patético! —.

—No patético, adorable —susurró Severus a su oído. Harry rehusó volver a mirar al espejo, sabiendo que estaba sonriendo otra vez, mientras Severus succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja—. Vamos, prepararé café—.

En la cocina, Harry sacó tres grandes tazas mientras su pareja preparaba el café.

—Una taza Gryffindor para Ron —declaró, mientras echaba tres cucharadas de azúcar en un alto tazón rojo adornado con un león dorado—. Te ves sexy —comentó.

Severus estaba vistiendo sus pantalones negros fruncidos con una de las franelas de Harry. Todavía no se había ocupado de lanzar un hechizo de limpieza sobre su túnica. Necesitaba su dosis de cafeína primero.

—Tu franela me queda demasiado apretada, pero rehúso ir sin camisa con un invitado presente—.

La franela negra —por supuesto— era muy apretada para Sev, no que Harry se quejara. Cada músculo resaltaba de manera muy atractiva. Antes de salir rumbo al baño, pellizcó los pezones del hombre para que se endurecieran y se mostraran a través de la tela.

Severus llevó dos de las tazas a la salita de estar. Ron estaba sentado en un escabel, frente al fuego, hablando con Hermione. Lucía como si estuviera un tanto arrepentido de todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior. Severus le entregó una taza sin hablar, no queriendo interrumpir la conversación privada.

—Gracias —Ron aceptó el café, agradecido. El hombre sólo asintió y regresó a sentarse a la cocina. Ron respiró profundamente y lució como si se hubiera bañado en la aromática bebida de haber podido. Después de que finalmente tomó un sorbo, notó que Hermione observaba con la boca abierta la figura de Snape alejándose.

—¿Qué? —.

—Na... nada. Sólo es que fue inesperado, supongo —tartamudeó la chica, y tragó con fuerza.

—No te entiendo —se quejó Ron—. Siempre estás llamándome cretino porque me resulta difícil imaginarme a Snape siendo amable, y ahora te ves impactada porque me dio una taza de café. Por cierto, es realmente bueno—.

El joven no cayó en el hecho de que la reacción aturdida de la chica era por la visión del cuerpo musculoso de Severus. Ella no había notado que el hombre mantenía su brazo izquierdo pegado a su cuerpo, preocupado por la Marca; su atención estaba más bien enfocada en los bien formados músculos de sus anchos hombros y en su pecho que bajaba hacia unos apretados abdominales, y luego en esa agradable vista trasera, la espalda musculosa y el duro culo. Salió de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta que su novio estaba intentando llamar su atención.

—Oh, disculpa, supongo que me distraje —dijo, sintiéndose culpable. Ya le compensaría más tarde, aunque Ron ni siquiera supiera por qué estaba siendo recompensado—. Te veré después —se despidió dulcemente.

Ron se levantó, decidiendo que necesitaba otra taza, cuando escuchó la voz que había conocido en la clase de Pociones todos esos años.

—Ése era mi bollo, consentida, malcriada, buena para nada... ¡regresa aquí! —Severus no sonaba como si estuviera bromeando y Ron se preocupó. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la cocina, inseguro de lo que vería. Ciertamente, no se esperaba encontrar al hombre sacudiendo un dedo en dirección de la parte alta del refrigerador, donde Hedwig estaba posada, aferrando firmemente con sus talones un bollo de pasas, chascando con su pico hacia el furioso mago—. ¡Es tu culpa por consentirla! —gritó Severus a la puerta cerrada tras la cual Harry estaba cepillándose los dientes.

Ron permaneció en el sitio, atónito ante la escena que sucedía frente a él. Se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír ante lo absurdo de todo eso.

—Ron, ¿estás ahí? —llegó la voz de Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta, sabiendo que su amigo habría acudido a investigar.

—¿Si, compañero? —.

—Puedes reír —dijo Harry, asomando cabeza por la puerta semi abierta. Observó que Ron mordía su labio; lucía como si se debatiera entre la inquietud y la diversión.

Severus le miró con fiereza, retándole a reírse. Tomando la posición más segura, el pelirrojo se sirvió más café y se sentó frente al hombre.

—Éste es el mejor café que he probado jamás. Debería enseñarle a Harry cómo hacerlo—.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no sé hacer eso? —interrumpió el aludido.

—Disculpa, compañero, pero he probado tu café—.

Severus no hizo ningún comentario, pero Harry pudo ver que estaba sonriendo detrás de su taza. El joven de ojos verdes hizo un gesto grosero hacia su mejor amigo, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta del baño.

>> Me alegra ver que él está con mejor ánimo —comentó Ron—. Supongo que es mejor que me vaya. Le prometí a Hermione llevarla a almorzar, para darle un respiro en sus estudios. Tiene un gran examen el lunes. Por cierto, gracias por el café, es muy bueno —tragó el último sorbo y dejó su taza en el fregadero. Severus le acompañó hasta la chimenea.

—¿Me permite hablarle un momento? —preguntó Severus, y Ron asintió en respuesta—. ¿Tiene planes para el miércoles en la noche? —.

Ron lució momentáneamente sobresaltado, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Sí, voy a reunirme... um, hay algo que tengo que hacer el miércoles—.

Severus asintió lentamente, claramente pensando en su próximo movimiento.

—No hay problema, olvidé que pregunté —replicó en un tono indiferente.

* * *

El miércoles en la noche, a las ocho en punto, Harry llegó al hogar de la familia Granger para recoger a Hermione. Ella y Ron tenían entradas para un espectáculo, pero había sucedido un imprevisto y Ron había sugerido que su amigo la acompañara. Severus también estaba muy ocupado ese día. Pero dado que era entre semana, Harry no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto.

En otra zona, lejos del teatro, estaba el tranquilo Privet Drive. Detrás de una valla del jardín de la casa número seis, dos figuras ocultas escudriñaban el vecindario, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún muggle fuera.

—¿Estás seguro de que éste es el lugar? A mí me parece bastante agradable—.

—No. No quise que nos Apareciéramos directamente, en caso de que las protecciones todavía estuvieran intactas. La número cuatro es esa casa —señaló el mago más alto. Con los rostros cubiertos con capuchas, ambos merodearon por los jardines, caminando entre las plantas y flores hasta colocarse en posición.

Sin que el mago más alto lo supiera, una serpiente venenosa se detuvo, lista para atacar. Con su diminuta lengua negra probando el aire, el animal reconoció que uno de ellos era amigo de quien la había dejado en libertad, así que siguió deslizándose por su camino, dejándoles en paz. Fue el otro mago quien finalmente había divisado a la serpiente retirándose entre el césped.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Ron, ¿viste esa serpiente? — preguntó un sobresaltado Seamus Finnigan.

—Cállate antes de que los Dursley nos escuchen. Queremos sorprenderles, ¿recuerdas? —le reprendió Ron, quien estaba reconsiderando su decisión al haber traído a Seamus para asustar a la familia de Harry. Él tenía entrenamiento como Auror, mientras que Seamus se había relajado todo el verano, luego de haber sobrevivido a sus EXTASIS y terminado Hogwarts.

—Puedo estar equivocado, pero ¿ellos no se ven ya asustados? —preguntó Seamus, señalando a Petunia y Dudley Dursley a través de la ventana de la cocina.

Ron levantó la mano para silenciarle y se acercó furtivamente hasta la puerta trasera para observar desde más cerca. La tía y primo de Harry estaban parados uno al lado del otro, congelados y mostrando en sus rostros expresiones aterradas. La causa de su miedo apareció en el umbral de la otra habitación. Un Mortífago; uno real. Dijo unas pocas palabras y se volvió a alejar con una risa siniestra. Al mirar nuevamente a los dos Dursley, se dio cuenta de que debían tener alguna clase de hechizo de atadura, ya que su rigidez no era natural.

Regresando con Seamus, movió su varita, trazando un arco sobre ambos.

—No vamos a necesitar estas túnicas, los verdaderos están allí dentro —comentó, transformando las falsas túnicas de Mortífago en sus propias ropas—. Toma esto —sacó un pequeño objeto de su boca, que había estado fijado a uno de sus dientes.

—Puag, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Seamus con desagrado.

Frustrado, Ron lanzó al traslador un hechizo de limpieza y se lo entregó a Seamus.

—Esto te llevará a una habitación de seguridad en la División de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Yo voy a entrar primero para verificar que sea seguro. Cuando te dé una señal, entra rápidamente y asegúrate de aferrar a ambos antes de morder el traslador para activarlo, ¿vale? —Ron no estaba completamente seguro de la reacción de Seamus, quien asentía nerviosamente como respuesta a sus indicaciones—. Voy a entrar —le susurró.

Entrando a la cocina de puntillas, Ron agradeció que a Petunia y a Dursley les hubieran lanzado hechizos de atadura total; por la expresión en sus rostros, podría asegurar que hubieran empezado a gritar en cuanto le vieran.

>> Está bien, voy a sacarlos de aquí —explicó, con tanto ánimo como era posible—. Soy amigo de Harry; estoy aquí para ayudar—.

Ron no estaba seguro de si decirles que era amigo de Harry haría que ellos se tranquilizaran o no. Después de revisar la otra habitación para asegurarse de que el Mortífago que había visto no regresaba, le hizo una señal a Seamus.

Seamus hizo lo que se le indicó, y entrando rápidamente en la cocina aferró a los dos congelados muggles. Era casi divertido ver cómo les rodeaba con sus brazos en un gran abrazo. Él solo había viajado una vez por traslador, y era de conocimiento público que todas las personas que viajaran tenían que tocar dicho traslador, así que no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaría si lo activaba con su boca. Pero el traslador de Ron estaba especialmente diseñado para ser utilizado por Aurores. Estaba desarrollado no sólo para permitir la huida de sus agentes, sino también para tomar prisioneros, justo como Ron había hecho después de ser capturado.

El pelirrojo, aunque divertido, no se permitió bajar la guardia. Desafortunadamente, Seamus había hecho mucho ruido al entrar a la cocina a gran velocidad, dejando que la puerta mosquitera golpeara. Ron había esperado evaluar la situación antes de ir a pedir ayuda, pero era demasiado tarde.

Los Mortífagos en la casa ya estaban conscientes de su presencia, y no le dieron tiempo de rescatar al Dursley que quedaba. Una vez en el jardín, intento Aparecerse, pero las protecciones todavía eran lo bastante fuertes como para impedir que lo hiciera.

En su carrera, saltó la cerca para alejarse del Mortífago que le pisaba los talones. Chispas pasaban cerca de su cabeza mientras corría las últimas yardas que le separaban de los límites de las protecciones. Con un chasquido, desapareció. No miró hacia atrás, al Mortífago que le maldecía, ni pudo ver al mismo mago caer de rodillas, luego de recibir una picadura fatal de serpiente.

Sabiendo que el Ministerio estaría alerta luego del arribo de Seamus, pero que tardarían demasiado tiempo en reaccionar y tomar medidas, se dirigió directamente a Hogwarts.

* * *

En lo alto de su torre, Albus estaba sentado ante su escritorio, estudiando algunos papeles que requerían la atención del director, cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de entrada resguardada por la gárgola. Se sintió casi perturbado al escuchar la narración de Ronald acerca de los Mortífagos en Privet Drive. Después de tranquilizar al joven mago, Albus le entregó una pequeña lista de objetos que deseaba que Ron consiguiera antes de regresar a por más instrucciones.

Desconcertado, Ron se fue con la lista de objetos aparentemente intrascendentes. Sentía como si el director le estuviera enviando a una misión sin sentido, pero no le cuestionó; generalmente, el anciano sabía lo que hacía.

Luego de que Ron partiera con la lista, Albus se acomodó en su silla. Sabía que Severus no iba a dejar los perros pasar*, especialmente si el perro en cuestión había continuado dañando a Harry. Severus, por supuesto, nunca había dejado escapar que había estado preparando un plan para vengarse de Vernon.

Albus nunca se lo hubiera permitido, pero sabía que únicamente era cuestión de tiempo antes que Severus supiera lo bastante sobre el pasado de Harry como para tomar acción. Si debía ser sincero, tenía que admitir que le sorprendía que se hubiera tardado tanto tiempo luego de su última visita a Privet Drive.

Dio otro sorbo a su té, observando una foto de Harry el día que firmaron su tutelaje. En la foto, la sonrisa del joven era rara, debido a que la parálisis temporal todavía no había sanado, y un brazo estaba fuera de cuadro, pues lo había levantado para hacerse la foto. Harry se veía patéticamente feliz mientras miraba a Dumbledore con admiración.

En la misma foto, Albus miraba al joven con una sonrisa, alegre al ver cuánto había avanzado en su curación. Poppy había confirmado que estaba fuera de peligro y viviría. La tutela se había procesado de inmediato. Mirando atentamente, consciente de cuánto había progresado Harry en su vida real, difícilmente podía creer cuán frágil se veía en aquel entonces.

Mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza de té, miró fijamente al fuego, reflexionando sobre las decisiones que había tomado durante los últimos veinticinco años. Algunas cosas las repetiría sin dudar, pero de otras estaba profundamente arrepentido.

Seguro, podía haber mandado un grupo de inmediato a Privet Drive, pero las posibilidades de dañar la tapadera de Severus eran mayores que las de salvar a Vernon de cualesquiera que fuera el destino que habían decidido para él. No colocaría a Dursley por encima de Severus,

Después de varias tazas de té y un puñado de caramelos de limón, el cansado mago se levantó y se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea. Con un pesado suspiro, lanzó un puñado de polvos flu a las llamas.

—Minerva McGonagall —llamó. En segundos, la cabeza de una preocupada subdirectora apareció flotando en el fuego—. Convoca a una reunión de emergencia de La Orden. Privet Drive ha sido atacado—.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  *En realidad, la expresión es "to let sleeping dogs lie", que en español significaría algo así como dejar las cosas de ese tamaño, pero dado que lo que sigue a continuación se refiere a la palabra perro (dog), preferí traducirlo como lo hice.


	53. Impresiones Y Distorsiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Poco después de que Seamus llegara con los dos Dursley, toda la atención giró en torno al ataque.

El psiquiatra más importante del Ministerio era un amigo personal de Albus Dumbledore. El mismo mago que almorzaba con Arthur Weasley cada miércoles, cuando Molly le enviaba sus preciados pastel de carne y pudding de manzana. Así, no fue una sorpresa que el medimago se mostrara dispuesto a elaborar una serie de preguntas para una cita con Petunia Dursley.

—Ahora, señora Dursley, no le quitaré mucho tiempo —explicó el doctor.

Ella le observó con repugnancia. Él comenzó una serie de preguntas y hablaron sobre Vernon y su hijo. Esto calmó a la mujer... claro, además de una poción tranquilizante que habían vertido en su té.

>> Aquí en el Ministerio, consideramos que el cuidado de los niños es muy importante. Es imperativo que nos aseguremos de que su hijo se encuentra en un entorno seguro—.

Después, el interrogatorio se prolongó por un buen rato, hasta que el Ministerio tuvo todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Luego de esto, el doctor comenzó con algunas preguntas provenientes de su lista especial de Albus, agregando varias propias a lo largo del proceso. Cuando fue evidente que la señora Dursley no estaba cooperando, e incluso que estaba mintiendo descaradamente, tomaron un pequeño descanso y una segunda taza de té. El doctor revisó sutilmente los ojos de Petunia, confirmando que el suave suero de la verdad había llegado a su efecto completo. Ella no debía notar que sucedía nada malo.

—Cuénteme un poco sobre su sobrino, Harry. ¿Cómo era de pequeño? —.

—Él arruinaba todo—.

—¿Cómo así? ¿Era un niño difícil? ¿Lloraba mucho? —.

—No, aprendió muy pronto que no conseguiría nada llorando—.

La mujer continuó, explicando cómo había sido Harry en las diferentes etapas de sus primeros años. Una vez que esta particular línea de preguntas hubo finalizado, al medimago le quedó claro que lo que hacía difícil a Harry era el comportamiento de su primo. Al alabar a su hijo y no a Harry, habían enseñado al joven Dudley que su pobre comportamiento recibía recompensas, mientras que el trabajo duro y mantener la boca cerrada lograba poco más que proteger la espalda.

>> Necesitábamos que Didums supiera que a él le amábamos más. Le dábamos más atención, más cosas; ignoramos unos pocos incidentes en los que se portó mal, alabándolo siempre que era posible. Si no podía pensar en algo para ensalzarle, siempre podía desmoralizar a Potter, lo que haría que mi Didums se sintiera bien consigo mismo—.

—¿Y entonces, llegó la carta de Hogwarts? —sonsacó el medimago.

Ella suspiró.

—Los ciclos escolares eran tranquilos, sólo Vernon y yo. Hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para ser la feliz ama de casa, y me aseguraba de revisar el correo primero, por si había algo que pudiera hacerle enojar. Los veranos eran horribles. Apenas podía esperar a deshacerme de él. Y luego, aquellas horribles personas vinieron a nuestra casa. Ha pasado casi un año y todavía no he podido conseguir que el césped sea como lo era antes—.

—¿Los Mortífagos? —.

—¡La gente mágica! —replicó ella con enojo—. ¡Magos! ¡Ellos vinieron y prácticamente destruyeron mi hogar, luchando en mi propio jardín! Mi pobre Dudikins estaba tan contrariado. Pero ellos se 'lo llevaron'. Uno de esos horribles hombres de la escuela vino y sacó la 'basura', y no tuve que volver a ver los ojos de Potter. Bueno, no hasta que tuvo la cara dura de presentarse en mi casa y hablarnos como lo hizo. Amenazarnos con magia si no hacíamos lo que quería. ¡Poner protecciones! Nos negamos, y pasó justo lo que nos dijo que pasaría. ¡vinieron y me quitaron a Vernon! —sollozó—. ¡Es SU culpa! Harry Potter es el único culpable. ¡Él es el que debería estar muerto, no mi Vernon! —gritó, desplomándose en el suelo.

Un sedante y algo de comida más tarde —después de consumir pociones, el estómago muggle lo necesitaba— continuó el interrogatorio, esta vez utilizando un suero de la verdad más potente. Ella ya no podría distorsionar la verdad a su conveniencia. Podía haberse convencido de lo que había dicho antes, pero ahora, únicamente la verdad saldría de su boca. Necesitaban descubrir si los Dursley se habían deshecho de Harry cuando Privet Drive había sido atacado el año anterior. Además, les preocupaba que ella estuviera lo bastante furiosa como para vengarse de su sobrino. Una vez, Harry había bromeado diciendo que, si les hubieran ofrecido el precio correcto, los Dursley lo hubieran entregado felices, o al menos habrían ayudado a sus enemigos tanto como pudieran.

—¿Usted cree que Harry Potter debería estar muerto? —.

—¡Sí! ¡Él destruyó mi familia! —.

—¿Cómo hizo eso? —.

—Se fue—.

Desconcertado, el doctor preguntó:

—Usted dijo que quería a Potter fuera de su casa, fuera de su vida, ¿no? —.

—Sí—.

—Entonces, ¿en qué forma su partida destruyó a su familia? —.

—Yo pensaba que era su culpa que los veranos fueran tan horribles, una vez que empezó en esa monstruosa escuela. Entonces, se fue para siempre, pero el verano no fue mejor. Fue el infeliz de mi propio hijo el que convirtió mi vida en un infierno. Habíamos consentido mucho a ese mocoso para que supiera que le amábamos más, pero no resultó bien. Es un repugnante matón malcriado, igual que su padre —sollozó.

—¿Su esposo era un abusador? —.

—Sí. Golpeaba al fenómeno constantemente. No sé lo que Vernon hizo antes que se llevaran a Potter durante el ataque. Vernon no me permitió entrar a la habitación del muchacho durante varias semanas. Decía que el fenómeno tenía comida mágica y yo no necesitaba preocuparme por alimentarle—.

—¿Comida mágica? ¿Le sonaba eso posible? —.

—Sus fenómenos pueden hacer cualquier clase de magia. Pienso que estaba consiguiendo comida de sus amigos con esas aves del infierno—.

—¿Vernon era abusivo con usted o su hijo? —.

—¡No! Él nunca hubiera dañado a su hijo. Él... él —hizo una pausa—. Es culpa de Potter. Si él hubiera estado allí, Vernon hubiera tenido una manera de canalizar sus agresiones. Pero entonces, el fenómeno dejó de venir a casa. Vernon no tenía a nadie más cuando se enojaba. Nunca me hubiera golpeado si Potter hubiera estado allí para él. He oído que ni siquiera tiene trabajo. Ese vago bueno para nada, justo igual que su padre—.

El doctor, en otro tiempo un Auror que había conocido a los Potter gracias a Albus, apenas pudo contenerse para no maldecir a la mujer.

* * *

Severus estaba arrodillado en el piso, aguardando a que el Señor Oscuro se dirigiera a él personalmente. Repasaba mentalmente los sucesos de esa noche. Muchas cosas habían salido mal. Vernon debería haber estado solo. Fue un completo impacto cuando Petunia y su hijo llegaron pocos momentos después de que ellos hubieran irrumpido en la casa. Se suponía que iban a estar fuera por horas.

Originalmente, el plan era torturar al querido Vernon y luego llevarle al Señor Oscuro para la verdadera diversión. Voldemort había querido que Vernon fuera una de las más recientes visiones de Harry Potter. Severus había tenido toda la intención de alterar el plan. Él pensaba asegurarse de que Dursley no sobreviviera a la tortura. Si no se le llevaba ante Voldemort, todo el asunto quedaría fuera de las visiones de pesadilla de Harry y a él le permitiría el honor de tomar personalmente la vida de Vernon en venganza por los años de abuso hacia el joven.

El problema es que estaba preocupado por la reacción de su pareja. Harry había estado furioso con sus parientes justo antes que Severus partiera a ver a Voldemort. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que después de un tiempo, ya con el ánimo más calmado, Harry le perdonara por quitarle la vida a su despreciable tío.

Preparado para cambiar nuevamente de planes, Severus pensaba asegurarse de que Dursley pagara por su atroz comportamiento. Le administraría el Filtro de los Muertos para convencer a los demás de que había muerto durante la tortura y que le dejaran allí. Voldemort se pondría furioso, pero Severus sabía que ésa sería su reacción sin importar lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer. Siempre que el Señor Oscuro no conseguía lo que deseaba con toda exactitud, había un Infierno que pagar.

Con el nuevo plan en marcha, el Problema Número Dos fue la llegada de la esposa e hijo de Dursley. Ellos fueron sometidos con facilidad, pero Severus no podía administrarles toda la poción para que lucieran como muertos. El Problema Número Tres fue la llegada de dos inesperados magos. Bastante extrañamente, ellos se hicieron cargo del Problema Número Dos. La esposa e hijo fueron sacados del camino.

De lejos, lo único que había salido del modo previsto era que Harry estuviera ocupado esa noche. Severus había esperado que Ron le mantuviera entretenido, pero el pelirrojo tenía planes. El chico se había mostrado bastante nervioso cuando le había mencionado el miércoles. "¿Estaría creyendo que yo intentaba ligármelo?". Severus casi se había echado a reír ante la idea. Al final, todo se había resuelto. Le había pedido a Kieran que invitara a salir a Harry, pero el joven ya tenía una cita para ir a alguna clase de espectáculo en la universidad de Granger. Si al menos todo lo demás hubiera salido como lo había planeado.

Severus salió de sus reflexiones cuando el Señor Oscuro se acercó. El mago se detuvo ante Goyle senior, quien estaba arrodillado a su lado.

—Goyle —el tono acusatorio de Voldemort les puso más nerviosos.

El aludido se veía pálido y afligido a raíz de los eventos de esa noche. Sin esperar a que recuperara su compostura, el Señor Oscuro le lanzó un hechizo de proyección de memoria. La habitación, que ya estaba en penumbras, se ensombreció aún más, sumergiéndoles en la oscuridad total por unos segundos antes de que una escena se exhibiera frente a ellos. Cinco figuras con túnicas negras y máscaras entraban en el hogar de los Dursley. Voldemort sostuvo la punta de su varita sobre la cabeza de Goyle, haciendo que el hombre se sacudiera por el dolor mientras la escena avanzaba rápidamente hacia partes más interesantes.

En la escena, Severus se acercaba sigilosamente a Walden McNair y le susurraba algo al oído. McNair miraba al enorme y tembloroso muggle y una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su cara.

—Vaya, Severus, nunca me lo imagine. Cuán creativo... Sí, ah... delicioso —el mortífago parecía estar al borde del clímax—. ¿Me permitirías el placer? Ahora entiendo el porqué te aburren los métodos más comunes. Somos unos conocedores, tú y yo—.

Lucius Malfoy observó en silencio unos segundos. No había visto a Severus en acción desde hacía un tiempo. Tenía curiosidad por saber si el maestro de Pociones se había suavizado, luego de haber conseguido evitar asistir a las escenas de tortura a cambio de dedicarse a la preparación de pociones. Estaba consciente de que ésta podía ser una actuación de Snape a fin de mantener contento al Señor Oscuro.

El Mortífago enmascarado ubicado al lado de Lucius se alejó. Estaba familiarizado con los métodos de McNair, y si esto era algo que él consideraba 'especial', no le interesaba observar. Simplemente, se sintió más que feliz de ir como voluntario a investigar el repentino ruido proveniente de la cocina. Nadie presto demasiada atención al hecho de que no había regresado. La mayoría asumió que se había quedado a jugar con los dos muggles.

Severus declinó la oferta de Lucius de atar al miserable gordo que se retorcía como si tuviera un ataque. Internamente rió ante la descripción que hizo Lucius del despreciable muggle. Movió su varita hacia la tubería de agua caliente. La tira de metal que la sujetaba al techo bajó y se enroscó alrededor del inmenso cuello de Vernon.

—Creo que esto le mantendrá en su lugar —Severus deslizó su dedo entre el metal y la piel roja, mirando a los ojos al tío de Harry—. Pienso que podríamos comenzar con algunas técnicas muggles, antes de mostrarle cómo los magos producimos verdadero dolor —sonrió con una mueca malvada.

Lucius estaba bastante decepcionado por el modo en que iban las cosas, y sintió la necesidad de expresarlo.

—Un hechizo de atadura evitaría que 'esta cosa' siguiera retorciéndose. Espero que al menos hayas hecho esto filoso —se quejó, deslizando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Vernon para examinarlo, y mostrándose decepcionado ante la falta de sangre. El muggle, que había permanecido en silencio, miró a Lucius con furia por atreverse a tocarle—. Interesante, Severus; esto es tibio, caliente incluso cerca de la parte superior. Imagino que cuando se caliente el agua que pase a través de la tubería, lo chamuscará de manera encantadora —miró al maestro de Pociones con un brillo de aprobación—. Eres jodidamente enfermo, Snape. Ahora recuerdo lo que me gustaba de ti. Veamos algo de acción—.

Severus apuntó a la tubería de agua caliente con su varita, lanzando a Vernon una mirada directa.

—Sólo un jodido enfermo pensaría algo así —susurró sedosamente al oído de Vernon, antes de lanzar un hechizo a la tubería, aumentando la temperatura. Los ojos del muggle se abrieron de par en par, tanto por las palabras de Severus como por el aumento del calor proveniente de la tira de metal que rodeaba su cuello. Mientras movía la cabeza, los rollos de grasa caían sobre la tira, quemando aún más su cuello.

Severus retrocedió un paso, permitiendo que los otros tres tuvieran una vista de Vernon. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que participara en una tortura, y aún más desde que la disfrutara. Evaluó la sesión con ojo crítico. Lucius era particularmente brutal, pero no creativo. Sólo lo disfrutó por un rato, observando a Vernon pasar de la furia al pánico, y luego al terror, hasta el punto de mojarse en los pantalones. Después de eso, Severus ya no disfrutó la expresión de terror en el rostro del hombre.

Había una sensación de distanciamiento, y una vaga conciencia de otras sensaciones que no se preocupó por investigar. Solo podía pensar en su Harry soportando castigos similares de parte de ese muggle. Puede que hubiera dejado de disfrutar, pero no había dejado de sentir la ira hacia despreciable hombre cuando fue nuevamente su turno.

Cuando no estaba participando, lanzaba un silencioso ' _Legiremens_ ', moviéndose con facilidad a través de los pensamientos y recuerdos de Vernon. Fue interesante revisar su mente durante la tortura, antes que Lucius lanzara el tercer Cruciatus sobre él.

No era difícil encontrar los recuerdos de Harry, ya que el hombre culpaba a su sobrino por su actual predicamento. Ver los recuerdos del abuso de Vernon aumentó la furia de Severus. Estaba viendo de primera mano cómo se habían producido algunas de las cicatrices de Harry. Mientras se recuperaba del incidente de la ventana, el joven había soportado un tratamiento muy doloroso para remover la mayoría de dichas cicatrices, pero Severus recordaba cada una de ellas.

Aunque no hablara con su pareja sobre tales marcas, las había recorrido a conciencia durante su exploración del cuerpo de su amante. Hacia el final de esa noche, había infligido muchas de esas mismas heridas a Vernon. Ahora, esbozó una sonrisa malvada al recordar el momento exacto en que había infligido sobre Vernon el patrón de la tortura.

Mientras la escena continuaba, la furia de Voldemort crecía al ver cómo sus seguidores se equivocaban. McNair se había dado un gusto excesivo, empujando a Vernon demasiado lejos. El muggle había comenzado a convulsionar, y hubiera colapsado por un ataque al corazón si hubieran continuado. Severus le obligó a tomar una poción. En segundos, el ritmo de su corazón se normalizó, y el maestro de Pociones criticó a McNair por estar a punto de quitarle al Señor Oscuro su oportunidad de presenciar personalmente la tortura y muerte del hombre.

Severus había estado a punto de hacer tomar a Vernon el Filtro de Muertos cuando escucharon la conmoción. Los Mortífagos se Aparecieron rápidamente alejándose de Privet Drive; no habían tenido tiempo de activar el traslador para Vernon Dursley. La escena proyectada se disipó cuando Voldemort ladró un  _Crucio_  contra Goyle. Continuó lanzando la maldición Cruciatus a cada uno de ellos. La mantuvo sobre McNair durante un tiempo más prolongado, y 'premió' a Severus maldiciéndole sólo la mitad de tiempo que al resto.

Cuando Goyle logró recuperarse un poco, Voldemort le envió a buscar al quinto Mortífago, quien había desaparecido durante la noche. McNair todavía estaba sacudiéndose demasiado como para escuchar con coherencia, así que de momento no se le podían dar más instrucciones. Severus, aunque sufriendo la misma maldición, conseguía energías para disfrutar de la vista de Lucius Malfoy tirado en el suelo. El rubio que habitualmente exudaba refinamiento, educación y atractivo sexual, cuando estaba en el piso siendo castigado, gritando, no era mejor que el mismo Severus.

* * *

Luego de concluir su recado para Albus Dumbledore, Ron se Apareció rápidamente en el Ministerio de Magia, para ver qué tal le había ido a Seamus y dar explicaciones, pues estaba seguro de que tendrían un montón de preguntas en relación a los hechos acaecidos esa noche, y sobre cómo la señora Dursley y su hijo habían llegado en compañía de Seamus a una habitación de seguridad, utilizando su traslador de emergencia.

Convenció a un Auror que se había entrenado en su mismo grupo para que fuera a informar a Harry y le escoltara hasta las instalaciones del Ministerio. Su amigo Auror protestó, pues no tenía experiencia para tales situaciones. Los consejeros sabían cómo plantear esos temas con tacto y manejar los descontroles emocionales; ellos eran los que debían lidiar con esa clase de cosas, no un nervioso Auror que apenas tenía entrenamiento.

Ron, por otra parte, sabía que en esos momentos los mejores psiquiatras estaban junto a su padre, Arthur Weasley, hablando con los Dursley. No pensaba que Harry se fuera a sentir terriblemente devastado por la muerte de su tío, por lo que mentalmente negó la necesidad de un consejero, al menos de momento. De haber podido, él mismo hubiera llevado la noticia a Harry, pero sabía que debía quedarse a hacer el reporte, pues de cierta forma él había empezado todo eso.

* * *

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la repentina aparición de la cabeza de Albus en la chimenea. El anciano le explicó que algo había pasado, y que Remus iba en camino para contárselo personalmente.

—¿Albus, qué sucede? Es algo malo, ¿cierto? —en la voz de Harry se detectaba un ligero toque de pánico.

—Harry, no voy a darte esa información por la red flu, Remus ha sido designado para hablar contigo. Quisiera hacerlo personalmente, pero me temo que tengo las manos llenas de momento. Estoy esperando el reporte de Severus —agregó la última línea para tranquilizar a Harry indicando que su pareja estaba a salvo, o tan a salvo como era habitual.

Harry ya había caminado la salita de un extremo al otro varias veces cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Como un relámpago voló hasta la entrada, pero su saludo a Remus murió en sus labios al ver a un extraño parado en el umbral.

—¿El señor Harry Potter? —preguntó un joven no mayor que el propio dueño de casa.

De inmediato, Harry reconoció el sobre negro que el hombre estaba leyendo. En el mundo mágico, lo único peor que un mago con el uniforme del Ministerio llevando un sobre negro a tu casa, era la Marca Oscura planeando en el cielo encima de tu casa. Ambos significaban noticias terriblemente malas. Él había visto a un mago entregar uno de esos sobre negros a una profesora de Hogwarts; por ese medio le informaban de un fallecimiento.

Cuando el oficial había llegado, el silencio había caído sobre el Gran Comedor. Cuando el hombre se había detenido delante de la profesora de Astronomía, ella había hecho de todo menos derrumbarse en el piso, y fue rápidamente escoltada a la salida por Albus y Minerva. Fue entonces cuando Ron le había explicado lo que acabada de pasar. Siempre había asumido que, dado que no tenía parientes mágicos, nunca recibiría esa clase de noticias.

Harry asintió en silencio al darse cuenta de que el mago estaba esperando respuesta.

—Oh, um, claro que usted es Harry Potter —tartamudeó el Auror—. Lamento estar aquí para informarle que hubo un ataque en la residencia de su familia —explicó, antes de proceder a recitar la dirección en un intento por sonar tan oficial como le era posible. El hombre había comenzado a sudar.

—¿Qué? —Harry interrumpió su preparado discurso. Pero el mago continuó leyendo su largo y prolijo discurso de un pergamino que tenía en la mano, hasta que Harry se exasperó, arrebatándoselo y arrugándolo—. ¡Sólo dígame claramente qué sucedió! —.

En un intento por empezar con las buenas noticias —las buenas noticias eran que su tía y primo estaban bien— el nervioso oficial comenzó a explicar.

—En un gran despliegue de valentía, nuestro mutuo amigo Ron Weasley salvó las vidas de su tía, Petunia Dursley, y su primo, Dudley Dursley—.

—¿Ron? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ron en Privet Drive? —.

—No estoy seguro. Lo vi en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos cuando me pidió que viniera a buscarle —explicó, antes de recordar el porqué estaba allí y volver a usar su tono oficial—. Pero, um, me temo que, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos, Ron no pudo regresar a por su tío, Vernon Dursley —leyó el nombre en el sobre.

—¿Qué Unidad de Cuidados intensivos? ¿Qué le sucedió? —.

Harry estaba al borde del pánico. Difícilmente escuchó las palabras para entender que Vernon podía estar en problemas. En lo único que podía pensar era en la seguridad de Ron. Al Auror no se le ocurrió explicar que Ron no era uno de los pacientes de la UCI, sino que estaba entregando un mensaje a un doctor de la unidad.

—Señor, creo que debería venir conmigo al Ministerio de Magia, donde pueda hablar con alguien que pueda contestar mejor a sus preguntas—.

—No, sólo dígame qué le ocurrió —exigió. De algún modo estaba conservando el rostro impasible, pero era evidente que estaba a punto de descontrolarse.

Respirando profundamente, el Auror explicó lo que había sucedido.

—Un equipo de aurores llegó a Privet Drive, que había sufrido un ataque de Mortífagos. Él todavía vivía al llegar a la UCI, pero sucumbió a sus heridas poco después. Lo siento mucho, señor Potter —suspiró.

Harry se congeló al malinterpretar sus palabras. En realidad, el Auror no había aclarado que Vernon era el que estaba muerto, asumiendo que Potter estaba preguntando por su pariente. Pero Harry estaba preguntando si Ron estaba bien. Incapaz de encontrar las palabras en su cabeza, decidió que no entraría en pánico hasta estar seguro.

>> Debe acompañarme al Ministerio de Magia. Ahora, señor —el joven Auror se encogió al ver cuán disgustado estaba Harry. Se dio cuenta que el joven tenía su propia edad, y que él realmente no estaba preparado para lidiar con las implicaciones de hablarle sobre las heridas y muerte de sus familiares.

—¿El Ministerio? —Harry estaba aturdido.

—Sí, señor. Es que, umm, puede visitar al difunto antes... —su voz se apagó—. La verdad es que yo no debería estar explicándole todo esto, señor. Lo que sucede es que, de momento, los mejores psicólogos del staff están trabajando con Arthur Weasley y su familia—.

Harry se congeló. El consejero estaba con Arthur Weasley. Sus esperanzas acerca de Ron se evaporaban. Tenía sentido que todos los consejeros estuvieran ocupados, considerando lo amplia que era la familia Weasley. Nunca se le ocurrió que el otro mago estuviera refiriéndose a la familia Dursley. Los Weasley era a los únicos que él consideraba como su familia. Sin otro pensamiento, cerró su vivienda. Apenas prestó atención cuando el oficial puso el sobre negro en sus manos y ambos fueron trasladados ante una recepcionista en el edificio del Ministerio de Magia.

—Éste es el señor Potter —explicó el Auror, mirando a la mujer y haciendo un gesto hacia el sobre negro. La bruja alzó la vista y les saludó.

—Señor Potter, sé que esto es difícil para usted y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que el proceso sea lo más cómodo posible —dijo la mujer de mirada agradable, que hablaba con autoridad, pero también con amabilidad.

—Gracias —la máscara de impasibilidad de Harry apenas vaciló—. Él dijo que yo podría ver a Ron —sus palabras eran monótonas, a juego con su expresión. No se permitiría pensar en que Ron estaba muerto, pero el pavor amenazaba con superarle.

—¿Ronald Weasley? —preguntó ella.

Harry asintió en silencio, y la bruja revisó una tabla que tenía en su escritorio. Escribió el nombre de Ronald Weasley en la parte superior y esperó un momento. Harry se inclinó sobre el escritorio para observar las palabras que aparecieron bajo su nombre. Era un listado completo de todos los sitios del edificio donde Ron había estado y el lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Sus ojos corrieron sobre las palabras hasta detenerse en las últimas: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, la morgue, y el último lugar de la lista era 'sala de exhibición'. Cerró los ojos apretadamente, determinado a mantener la compostura frente a esas personas. No vio las otras palabras que se estaban formando, mientras Ron recorría diversas habitaciones del edificio. En realidad, en ese momento estaba siendo amonestado por enviar a un inexperto Auror a traer a Harry.

La bruja salió de detrás de su escritorio y tomó el brazo de Harry, conduciéndole a otra área. Le preguntó si deseaba esperar a su tía y primo, o prefería verlo en privado antes. Harry apenas fue consciente de lo que le estaban diciendo. Cuando ella repitió la pregunta sobre ver a su tía y primo, él sacudió la cabeza y murmuró que todavía no estaba listo para verles. Entonces, la bruja le guió hasta una habitación con un pequeño aviso que rezaba: Vernon Dursley (no mágico).

>> Le daré algo de privacidad, pero siéntase libre de llamar si necesita cualquier cosa. Alguien va a esperar del otro lado de la puerta —hizo un gesto para señalar la pequeña campana en la pared—. Iré a ver dónde está Ronald en este momento —y salió, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Harry entró en el pequeño recinto. Estaba débilmente iluminado, con pareces pintadas en un tono crema, y con focos que brillaban intensamente, dando a la habitación un aire etéreo. Había varias sillas y pequeñas mesas con cajas con tejido encima. Finalmente, estaba Vernon Dursley, acostado sobre un mueble extraño que Harry nunca había visto antes. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo el Auror?", se preguntó. ¿Ron había salvado a su tía y primo, pero no había logrado salvar a Vernon? ¿Ron había muerto intentando salvar a este bastardo? Dio vuelta a la estructura similar a una mesa sobre la que estaba su tío.

El enorme individuo estaba vestido con su mejor traje, luciendo demasiado tranquilo. Harry estaba viendo algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Pensó que quizás lo que estaba detectando se trataba de alguna clase de glamour, pero no le importó lo suficiente como para ver lo que estaban tratando de ocultar en la apariencia de su tío. Sus furiosos pensamientos de Ron muerto a causa de este hombre se estaban levantando con celeridad impresionante. Frente a los otros, había logrado contener sus emociones, pero ahora, solo...

—¡Ves lo que hiciste! —espetó, gritando al fallecido Vernon—. ¡Tenías que ser tan malditamente cabezón! No, tú no querías 'magia' para proteger tu casa de esto. ¡Asqueroso y desgraciado bastardo! —aferró las solapas de la chaqueta de Vernon y le sacudió. Su cuerpo sin vida apenas se resistió, no podía protestar. Derrotado, Harry caminó por la habitación, mientras los pensamientos sobre Ron fluían por su mente. Ron, su mejor amigo, con tanta vida por delante. Luego pensó en los Weasley y en cómo reaccionarían ante esa pérdida. Pensamientos de Hermione, de cuán segura estaba de que Ron y ella se comprometerían ese año y tendrían un puñado de cabecitas pelirrojas corriendo alrededor durante los siguientes años.

Harry casi estaba hiperventilando, pero rehusaba permitir que sus emociones le superaran. ¿Qué era lo que le habían enseñado Severus y Kieran? 'Mantén el control hasta estar seguro de que vas a poder manejarlo'. Podía sentir sus emociones bullendo cerca de la superficie. Tragó saliva, y su respiración sonó sospechosamente similar a un sollozo. Estaba determinado a mantener su frialdad, consciente de que la bruja regresaría pronto, pero los pensamientos sobre Ron regresaron multiplicados por diez.

Afuera de la sala de exhibición, unos pocos magos estaban lanzando hechizos de contención sobre la habitación.

—¿No está esa habitación ya asegurada ante una liberación de magia? —preguntó uno de los magos.

—Sí, pero he escuchado que Potter se veía mal cuando entró, y se rumorea que su poder juega en la misma liga que el de Albus Dumbledore cuando tenía su edad—.

—Él no es tan poderoso como Dumbledore —argumentó el primer mago.

—Todavía —replicó su compañero de manera simple, y continuó lanzando el hechizo de contención.

Antes que el primer mago pudiera contestar, se estremeció mientras sentía una oleada de magia barrer sobre el hechizo que estaban construyendo. La puerta de la habitación donde Harry se encontraba vibró, partiéndose, y una ancha grieta se abrió a la derecha, a través de la gruesa madera. Sus cabellos se erizaron mientras los dos magos sentían el contragolpe de magia, como si una enorme tormenta hubiera azotado a lo largo del edificio.

* * *

En ese momento, un furibundo psiquiatra estaba reclamando a Ron.

—¿En qué estaba pensando al mandar a un Auror de primer año con un 'Sobre Negro' oficial? —regañaba. Estaba informando a Arthur Weasley acerca del estado mental de la señora Dursley cuando había escuchado lo que Ron había hecho—. ¡A Harry Potter, nada menos! —.

—Usted habló con su tía, sabe cómo le trataban sus tíos. No creí que él fuera a sentirse muy disgustado, y no quería apartarle a usted de lo que estaba haciendo —explicó Ron—. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando se lo comunicaste? —le preguntó al mago con quien había mandado el recado, trayendo a Harry con él. El joven Auror hizo una mueca y bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos. Al ver su reacción, Ron también hizo una mueca de contrariedad.

El psiquiatra dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me gustaría saber qué esperar antes de hablar con el señor Potter. ¿Si no le importa? —pidió al Auror, apuntando su varita hacia su cabeza, explicándole que le gustaría ver la escena, ya fuera usando un pensadero o con un hechizo de proyección. Por supuesto, el permitirle al mago elegir era sólo un gesto de cortesía, puesto que ambos sabían que no era factible disponer de un pensadero en tan corto tiempo. Ron, su padre, y los otros dos magos permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban la escena acaecida en el umbral de la casa de Harry un rato antes.

—Él estaba más disgustado por lo acontecido a su tío de lo que yo esperaba —comentó el Auror, mientras la escena se acercaba a su fin. Pero Ron, conociendo a Harry tan bien como le conocía, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¡No, idiota! ¡Él piensa que yo estoy muerto! —rugió, saliendo por la puerta antes que el resto tuvieran siquiera tiempo de entender lo que acababa de decir. Ron corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas en dirección a la sala de exhibición. Vaciló apenas un momento al pasar junto a la bruja que le había estado buscando por parte de Harry.

Mientras daba vuelta a la última esquina, sintió la oleada de magia que atravesaba el aire como una corriente. Trató de abrir la puerta de la salita, logrando únicamente que la grieta se ampliara, haciendo que la puerta casi se partiera en dos. Cuando logró abrirla, vio a su amigo parado en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se veía como si estuviera completamente controlado. Su rostro era impasible, pero sus ojos rojos traicionaban sus emociones.

Harry observó la puerta abierta y varias personas en el pasillo, y luego el conocido pelirrojo se acercó a él.

—¿Ron? —indagó con incertidumbre, maldiciendo su voz rota.

—Sí, Har, soy yo —contestó, su propia voz también rota. Vio que su amigo había estado lo bastante desesperado como para ocasionar una cantidad sustancial de daño en la habitación durante la liberación de su magia descontrolada, además de atravesar algunos hechizos de contención muy poderosos, y aún así parecía estar dando su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse. A pesar de la angustia de Harry, Ron no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto honrado por la reacción de su amigo ante su supuesta muerte.

Harry le miró varias veces, convenciéndose de que su amigo estaba parado ahí, luciendo tan saludable como de costumbre, o por lo menos, no muerto. No recordaba cuándo se movió, pero al momento estaba junto a Ron, aferrando firmemente sus hombros, confirmando a su agotado cerebro que estaba ahí, sano y salvo.

—Dios, Ron —sollozó. Contuvo las lágrimas, pero el enorme abrazo que le dio casi le dejó sin respiración. Una oleada de alivio le recorrió mientras le sacudía con emoción.

—Har, lo siento. Nunca debí haber enviado a ese tipo. No pensé que te sintieras verdaderamente afectado por lo de tu tío, y no tuve la paciencia para esperar por el arregla cabezas oficial—.

_Click_

Harry le dio un nuevo apretón de hombros antes de retroceder y enfrentarle.

—Está bien, compañero —miró el cuerpo de Vernon—. ¿De verdad está muerto? Apenas puedo creerlo—.

Se acercaron al cuerpo para echarle un vistazo. Ron cerró la puerta para darles privacidad ante los que estaban en el pasillo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Quiero decir, ¿estás disgustado, aliviado...? —indagó Ron, tentativamente.

—Creo que sigo impactado. No sé lo que siento —admitió—. ¿Escuchaste el click hace un momento? —.

—Sí, pero no quise arruinar el momento—.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el amigo al que quería entrañablemente, todavía aliviado de que estuviera vivo.

Ron bufó.

>> ¿Lo rastreamos? ¿Te molesta? —preguntó. Ya estaban familiarizados con el click de las cámaras.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Déjales hacer dinero vendiendo mi foto. No me importa —contestó sinceramente; ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse por su falta de privacidad. Aunque preferiría que Sev no le viera luciendo tan patético—. ¿Qué sucedió esta noche? —preguntó, refiriéndose al ataque a su 'familia'.

—Bien, Seamus y yo... —comenzó Ron su explicación.

* * *

Después de escuchar todos los detalles que Ron podía recordar de la historia, Harry le agradeció por su estúpida misión de asustar a la familia Dursley, y por el heroísmo demostrado por salvar a quienes había podido. Todavía se encontraba aturdido, inseguro de cómo sentirse respecto a Vernon. No podía evitar sentirlo por Dudley. Apenas si soportaba a su primo, pero comprendía lo que significaba perder un padre. Habiendo muerto Sirius, sabía lo que su primo debía estar sintiendo. Tenía todavía que pensar en su tía. De momento, lo único que deseaba era salir de esa habitación.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Ron antes de abrir.

Harry respiró profundamente y asintió. Sabía que habría un grupo de personas al otro lado de la puerta y no quería lidiar con nada de eso. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se sintió aliviado al ver a Remus Lupin allí parado. Ignorando a los empleados del Ministerio, sonrió al licántropo.

—Cuando recibí la carta, olvidé completamente que venías rumbo a mi casa —explicó a Remus, moviendo la mano.

—No importa —replicó, tendiéndole los brazos. Le dio un breve abrazo y continuó sosteniéndole el hombro con firmeza, en señal de apoyo. Harry encontró el gesto sorpresivamente confortante—. El señor Weasley ha dispuesto una habitación segura donde podremos conversar libremente —explicó, al tiempo que le conducía en dirección de Arthur Weasley.

Una vez instalados en un cuarto seguro e insonorizado, Remus volvió a tomar la palabra.

>> Harry, antes de empezar, necesito saber dónde hacerlo. Odio tener que preguntar, pero debo hacerlo. ¿Sabías del ataque antes de ser informado por el agente del Ministerio? —interrogó con tono formal.

—No —contestó con sinceridad. De inmediato se dio cuenta el porqué Remus había preguntado eso—. Severus —exclamó en voz alta, aunque sin intención—. Él está, él... —se calló, sin estar seguro de lo que quería preguntar.

Afortunadamente, Remus comprendió y continuó.

—No creí que supieras, pero como comprenderás, tenía que preguntar —prosiguió, y Harry asintió, indicándole que entendía—. Severus fue convocado justo después de terminar las clases; no ha regresado aún —levantó una mano para detener el arrebato del joven—. Obtuvimos la información de otro espía. No tiene un rango muy elevado, pero puede hacer pequeñas labores de inteligencia. Él confirmó un deceso. No pudo descubrir la identidad del Mortífago, pero nos dijo que su cuerpo fue entregado a su esposa y familia —le entregó a Harry una taza de té antes de seguir—. Un vial conteniendo Filtro de los Muertos fue encontrado en la escena. Lleva la marca del stock personal de Snape. Sería seguro afirmar que Severus formaba parte del grupo que fue a Privet Drive esta noche. No sabemos si intentaba usar la poción para mantener a tu tío con vida o no. No tendremos forma de saber nada con certeza hasta hablar con él—.

—Ron me dijo que los Mortífagos habían huido antes de ser atrapados. Entonces, ¿cómo es que uno resultó muerto? No me puedo imaginar a Vernon ofreciendo mucha resistencia contra un grupo de magos. Se queda sin aire después de lanzar un par de puñetazos —Harry levantó la vista hacia Ron y se perdió las expresiones de tristeza en los rostros de Arthur y Remus; odiaban que el joven tuviera experiencia de primera mano sobre la violencia de Vernon—. ¿Crees que lucharon entre ellos mismos? ¿Y si descubrieron que Sev es un espía? —.

—No te preocupes tanto, Harry. Si Snape hubiera sido descubierto, nuestro otro espía hubiera escuchado sobre eso. En este momento, la noticia más importante entre ellos es lo del muerto—.

Ron permaneció sentado en silencio. Recordó que Snape le había preguntado qué haría el miércoles en la noche. Había mencionado algo sobre mantener a Harry ocupado, pero nada más. Decidió no compartir el hecho con los demás. Hablaría con el hombre si podía, pero no estaba seguro de querer contarles a ellos que el maestro de Pociones había sabido lo que iba a suceder y no advirtió a nadie. No podía evitar pensar que Snape había hecho lo que todos los demás siempre habían dicho que harían, aunque fuera en broma. Vengarse de Vernon, al estilo Mortífago.

* * *

Severus agitaba la poción bajo la mirada vigilante de su odioso aprendiz. Sabía que Voldemort le tenía elaborando pociones para alejarle de las manos de Dumbledore el mayor tiempo posible. Continuó con su poción, sin molestarse en alzar la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, sobresaltando al aprendiz.

—Al parecer, puede que haya subestimado tu evaluación del mocoso Potter, Severusss —siseó Voldemort—. Grandes noticias hoy. El Profeta incluso ha sacado una segunda edición—.

Severus tomó el periódico ofrecido. En los titulares en negrilla se leía: 'El Niño Que Vivió', ahora apodado 'El chico que sobrevivió a la mayor parte de su familia'. Snape ignoró el texto en favor de la gran fotografía. Le impactó en gran medida ver a Harry abrazado por Weasley, temblando de emoción. La reseña debajo de la foto rezaba:  _Potter, sufriendo por la pérdida de su tío, es consolado por su amigo y amante, Ronald Weasley._

Si Snape no hubiera estado tan preocupado por Harry, se hubiera echado a reír de pensar en lo difícil que le iba a resultar a su pareja calmar a Ron después que leyera la reseña bajo la foto. El pelirrojo estaba empezando a madurar. No pudo evitar echar otro vistazo a la foto. Con sus hombros temblando, Harry se veía completamente desconsolado mientras se aferraba a su amigo con fuerza. Oh, demonios.

>> Severusss, tengo que admitirlo, Potter está mucho más loco de lo que yo pensaba. Este hombre casi le mató, y aún así se lamenta por el asqueroso muggle. El sentimiento de culpabilidad es mayor del que yo podía haber imaginado. No me sorprendería que el mismo encantadoramente tonto muggle que le mantuvo en su casa todos estos años no hubiera pensado en conseguirle terapia al mocoso. Esto es muy bueno, Severusss. Ahora que el chico tiene la mente ocupada, será un blanco más fácil. Es una pena que no pudiéramos usar al tío para algunas visiones, pero aún podemos llevar al chico al límite, ¿verdad? Esto puede hacerlo incluso más entretenido de lo que yo pensaba —la malvada risa fue suficiente para que Severus cerrara los ojos, a punto de conseguir un buen dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore tomó un corto respiro de sus muchas reuniones para Aparecerse en casa de Harry. Abrió la red flu, permitiendo el acceso a Molly y su familia. Ella ya había comenzado a preparar la comida para cuando Harry regresara con Ron y Arthur. Había preparado varios platos para que Harry tuviera congelados para los próximos días. Ginny y Hermione arreglaron el apartamento, en tanto George y Fred atendían el correo. Estaban sentados al lado de la ventana abierta, inspeccionando las múltiples cartas que estaban llegando, tanto de amigos como de extraños, todos enviando sus condolencias por la pérdida de Harry. Ocasionalmente, alguna carta sospechosa era desvanecida. El nuevo periódico llegó. Los gemelos pensaron que era muy tarde para que llegara el diario.

—No sé, mamá. ¿Estás segura de que papá dijo que Harry estaba tomando el asunto bastante bien? —preguntó Fred.

—No parece así en esta foto —agregó George.

Hermione leyó rápidamente la reseña, y se cubrió la boca ante la vista de su angustiado amigo. Ninguno notó la pequeña noticia en la esquina derecha inferior, junto a una foto de Vincent Crabbe, senior.

El patriarca de la Familia Crabbe fue encontrado muerto en su jardín hoy, después de sucumbir a la picadura fatal de una serpiente.

Muchos lamentarán el deceso de Vincent Crabbe, senior, un orgulloso padre de una larga línea de magos pura sangre.

 


	54. Adivina Quién Viene A Cenar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

En una habitación destinada al personal, Arthur Weasley y su amigo psiquiatra esperaban el dictamen de una autoridad más alta para saber qué hacer con los Dursley.

—Te lo digo, Arthur, nunca he conocido una persona más desagradable en mi vida. Mira que ya es decir que yo, un doctor, desee maldecir a una mujer desarmada—.

Arthur asintió, sorbiendo su té.

—Algunos de los chicos y yo recogimos a Harry de esa casa hace unos tres o cuatro años —sacudió la cabeza al recordar el estallido de la chimenea cerrada de los Dursley—. No fue muy bien —agregó.

—No me sorprende, con la aversión que tiene a la magia—.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente con gran fuerza. Arthur reconoció a la especialista en Relaciones Muggles, quien mostraba una expresión de pánico.

—¡Tenemos un problema! —gritó, antes incluso de que la puesta se abriera completamente.

No tomó mucho tiempo descubrir a qué se refería. La voz de Dudley pudo escucharse vociferando por todo el lugar.

—Fenómenos, ¿qué le hicieron a mi mamá? —bramaba con suficiente fuerza como para hacer sentir orgulloso a Vernon.

Petunia estaba retorciéndose en el piso. De una esquina de su boca manaba una espuma azul que bajaba por un lado de su cara. Rápidamente, al medimago le entregaron un registro médico.

—¿Qué utilizaron para verificar su habilidad mágica? —preguntó al asistente que le había administrado las pociones calmantes y el suero de la verdad.

—La señora Dursley llenó todos los formularios y comprobé que declaró que ella y su hijo eran muggles. Antes de darle la poción hice una comprobación rápida de su firma mágica, y no encontré nada—.

—Ella es una squib —declaró una voz detrás de ellos; Albus había llegado momentos antes—. Si le hubiera hecho una simple prueba de Hengist lo hubiera detectado—.

El asistente palideció al darse cuenta de que le había dado a Petunia Dursley una poción especialmente formulada para muggles, ocasionándole una reacción severa. De inmediato, le dieron las pociones necesarias para contrarrestar la reacción previa, antes de enviarla a San Mungo para adicional tratamiento y observación.

—¿Hengist? —preguntó el joven asistente—. Sé que he escuchado antes ese nombre... —murmuró, buscando en su memoria.

—Su nombre se encuentra en una tarjeta mágica —le ayudó Albus. El rostro del asistente se iluminó ante el repentino recuerdo.

Albus sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo de limón envuelto y pasó su varita sobre él, pero, aparentemente, el movimiento no tuvo efecto.

>> Dime, Dudley —preguntó en un tono que llevaba consigo un poco de magia y tranquilizó considerablemente al chico—, ¿qué ves en mi mano? —.

Dudley miró alrededor suyo, notando que todos le estaban observando, y luego parpadeó varias veces y contestó:

—Un viejo papel de caramelo—.

Las personas presentes reconocieron lo que había hecho. Todos podían ver el caramelo, pero Dudley, quien no era mago, sólo pudo ver lo que Albus quiso que viera. Era el mismo hechizo que hacía que Hogwarts luciera como una ruina para cualquier muggle.

* * *

Harry acababa de terminar de firmar lo que parecía una miríada de formularios y documentos cuando Albus se reunió con él. Pronto se encontró siendo conducido directo a la habitación de seguridad en la que había hablado con Remus. Ahora, Remus, Albus y él estaban esperando en silencio que el empleado que les había escoltado abandonara el recinto. Harry no perdió tiempo en preguntar sobre los nuevos acontecimientos.

—Remus dijo que cuando terminara todos esos formularios, te esperaríamos para regresar a mi casa. ¿Podemos irnos ahora? —estaba desesperado por salir de allí; no le importó que mientras hablaba sonara como un chiquillo impaciente.

—Ha sucedido algo que debemos discutir —comenzó Albus lentamente. Harry reconoció el tono serio y la expresión de disculpas en el rostro del anciano—. Tu tía se enfermó y tuvimos que llevarla a San Mungo. Estará bien en unos días—.

—Y... —Harry sabía que había un 'y' o Albus no se mostraría tan serio.

—Tu primo no puede regresar solo a casa luego de perder a un progenitor y tener al otro en unas instalaciones mágicas desconocidas—.

—No —replicó suavemente, pero con firmeza—. No volveré a poner un pie en esa casa —le dolía que Albus siquiera hubiera insinuado tal cosa.

—Ni yo te pediría eso, Harry —"ni Severus lo permitiría", pensó el anciano—. Estoy seguro de que pasará la mayor parte del tiempo con su madre, pero no se puede quedar allí durante la noche. Con excepción de unos pocos privilegiados, la mayoría de las personas cree que los Dursley son tu amada familia, y asumen que tú cuidarás de tu primo este tiempo. Yo sólo quería que supieras que le pediré a Minerva que se encargue de llevarle a San Mungo a ver a su madre, y que le deje quedarse con ella por los próximos dos días—.

Harry sacudió su cabeza negándose antes de expresarlo en voz alta, necesitando algo de control sobre la situación. Estaban en periodo escolar, lo que quería decir que Minerva estaba en Hogwarts.

—¿Puedo argumentar algo sobre eso? —.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Albus con sinceridad.

—Puede quedarse conmigo —ofreció Harry, apenas expresando emoción.

—Harry, no quiero que pienses que te estoy manipulando con esto para hacer algo que no deseas hacer. Ambos sabemos la presión que acarreará todo esto, y no quiero colocarte en una posición en la que no te sientas cómodo. Sólo te mencioné este asunto porque sé cómo te sientes respecto a tu familia y cómo puede afectarte—.

—No me siento cómodo con esto, pero... —se mordió el labio para contenerse de pronunciar el adjetivo que venía a su mente para describir a su primo—. No quiero que se quede en Hogwarts —"en mi casa"

Hogwarts era el primer hogar real que podía recordar. El lugar al que podía acudir cuando necesitaba sentirse seguro. Trataba de tipificar su confusión. El nuevo apartamento era también su casa, pero no se sentía igual. Y aunque Dudley se quedaría con Minerva en una sección diferente del castillo, todavía se sentiría demasiado cerca.

Albus comprendió, sabiendo muy bien que Harry aceptaría a su primo, pero había necesitado permitir que el joven tomara la decisión por sí mismo.

* * *

Harry se sintió agradecido cuando, mientras preparaba el regreso a su apartamento con su primo, Remus ofreció acompañarles. Una tercera persona ayudaría a mantener la paz. No estaba seguro si a Dudley le habían dado una poción o le habían hechizado para calmarle. O quizás era que continuaba en estado de shock. Él mismo todavía estaba actuando en una especie de piloto automático.

Remus, Harry y Dudley llegaron al frente de la Tienda de Antigüedades de Jennings; Harry suspiró sólo de pensar en su primo invadiendo su espacio.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó Dudley.

—Aquí vivo—.

Harry estaba a punto de guiarles hacia atrás, donde estaban las escaleras, cuando Dudley presionó su rostro contra el cristal de la vidriera para echar un vistazo al interior.

—¿En una tienda? —gruñó con incredulidad. Harry estaba seguro de haberle escuchado murmurar 'fenómeno'.

—No —replicó en un tono incluso más plano—. Vivo sobre la tienda. Mira, Dudley, sé que éste está siendo —con mucho— tu peor día, y me aseguraré de que estés a salvo, pero... —hizo una pausa para asegurarse de mirar a su primo a los ojos antes de continuar con un tono severo— mientras estés en mi casa, me respetarás a mí y a mis amigos—.

Harry había madurado mucho desde la última vez que Dudley le viera. No estaba acostumbrado a este Harry sereno, con un tono de voz firme. Las únicas personas que le habían hablado así eran sus profesores de Smeltings. Ellos le preocupaban tanto como el 'fenómeno' de su primo. Gruñó y gimió a lo largo de todo el tramo de escaleras hasta que alcanzaron lo alto y se detuvieron de nuevo. Observó exasperado cómo la mano de Harry se posaba en un picaporte.

>> Serás cortés y respetuoso, o estarás... dormido —Harry se contuvo de decir lo que realmente quería. Antes que Dudley pudiera replicar, levantó una mano para silenciarle—. ¿Escuchaste algo? —la pregunta susurrada fue dirigida a Remus.

—Albus abrió tu red flu a Molly —explicó el hombre.

Al abrir la puerta, Harry encontró muy acogedor su regreso a casa, al encontrar el aire impregnado con el aroma a pan recién hecho. Era reconfortante ver que sus amigos habían venido, cocinado, y limpiado. Él no tenía experiencia con esta clase de cosas, pero había leído algo sobre ello en su clase de Cultura Mágica; pero un libro nunca podría explicar realmente algunas cosas.

Habían estado en el Ministerio por mucho tiempo y ni una sola vez había pensado en la comida, pero ahora que se encontraba en casa, repentinamente rodeado de amigos acogedores y aromas deliciosos, su apetito regresó multiplicado por diez.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó la cocina en medio de su aturdimiento, recordando apenas qué había dicho a quién, Molly le rodeó con sus brazos. Después de apretarle fuertemente le soltó, sólo para mirarle con aire crítico.

—Harry, luces absolutamente agotado —exclamó.

Sintiéndose igual que como se veía, Harry se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina, aceptando con alegría un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza. Luego de unas rápidas presentaciones, Molly sentó a Dudley frente a un enorme plato de comida. Harry se preguntó si ella habría tratado a su primo con tanta amabilidad si no hubiera acabado de perder a su padre. Probablemente no. Después de explicarle a Dudley que no había refrescos en la casa, y que el jugo anaranjado era seguro, el chico se sentó y atacó su comida.

Una vez repleto, y sin ser hechizado, Dudley se sintió más cómodo con lo que le rodeaba.

—¿Así que aquí vives? —miró alrededor con desdén—. ¿Es verdad lo que dice mamá? ¿Que no tienes trabajo? —.

Cansado, y sin estar de humor, a Harry no le apeteció explicar a su primo sobre su entrenamiento y la construcción de su casa. En lugar de eso, tomó un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, mirando Dudley con una expresión de desagrado. Podía señalarle que él tampoco trabajaba, porque todavía asistía a la escuela pues había tenido que repetir el último año. Pero no, era demasiado maduro para empezar una pelea verbal con su primo, a quien ello le quedaba grande, aunque era demasiado ignorante para darse cuenta.

>> Quizás si tuvieras trabajo, no tendrías que vivir en un basurero como éste—.

El hechizo le golpeó antes que la expresión satisfecha asomara a su rostro. La resonancia del inmenso cuerpo al chocar contra el piso atrajo rápidamente la atención de todos los que estaban en la otra habitación.

—¿Qué maldita cosa fue eso? —gritó Fred mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación.

Su madre continuó lavando los platos como si nada hubiera pasado. Si alguien hubiera observado de cerca su pacífico rostro, habría visto una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios. Harry se acercó a la inmensa masa sobre su piso y salió de la cocina. Cuando escuchó que Molly pedía a los gemelos que levitaran al muggle dormido a otra habitación, Harry gritó:

—A cualquier sitio menos a mi cama —y con un suspiro se hundió en el sofá, preguntándose a dónde habría ido Ron.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, Ron y Hermione llegaron por la red flu, entrando en la habitación. Harry se levantó para saludarles, casi cayéndose cuando Hermione la abrazó fieramente en cuanto entró.

—Lo siento tanto —escuchó que ella decía suavemente—. ¿Lo estás llevando bien? —.

El joven moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Es agradable llegar a casa y encontrarla llena de rostros amistosos. Yo sólo quería relajarme, pero no sería fácil con mi primo aquí. Me alegra tener gente alrededor que me ayude a mantenerme sereno—.

—¿Dudley? ¿Aquí? —tartamudeó la chica. Ron se veía igual de impactado.

—Sí. Al parecer, mi tía estuvo guardando su propio sucio secreto todos estos años. Sufrió una violenta reacción a las pociones que son elaboradas especialmente para muggles —sonrió mientras observaba a Hermione procesar la nueva información—. Ella es una squib —agregó para aclararlo.

—Nos estás tomando el pelo —dijo Ron, divertido—. Es gracioso; pensar que ella siempre te llamó fenómeno —rió francamente.

—Pasará unos días en San Mungo en tanto mejora. Mientras tanto, me gané al 'querido' Dudley —explicó con sarcasmo.

Los gemelos se acercaron provenientes del lugar donde habían estado hablando con Remus momentos antes.

—Harry, Remus nos contó lo que sucedió en el Ministerio —comenzó Fred.

—Hubiéramos estado devastados si algo le hubiera sucedido al pequeño Ronnie. Nos alegra que tuvieras el consuelo de tu amante —musitó George.

Harry les miró con curiosidad en tanto Fred alzaba el periódico que ocultaba a su espalda.

Hermione observó cómo Harry y Ron leían los titulares y la reseña debajo de la foto en la que ambos se daban un emotivo abrazo.

—¿Qué? —suplicó la chica, deseando saber lo que decía en el periódico—. Ron, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó, al ver que sus orejas se habían puesto rojas y el periódico comenzaba a temblar en sus manos.

—¡Maldición! —Ron arrugó el papel y lo lanzó hacia las llamas, pero éste regresó a la habitación dejando un rastro de hollín en el piso, cuando el señor Weasley arribó repentinamente por la red flu. De inmediato, Hermione lo aferró para leerlo, soltando una risita a pesar de sí misma—. ¡Deberíamos atrapar al bastardo! —despotricó el pelirrojo refiriéndose al fotógrafo que había tomado la imagen—. Nadie de fuera podía entrar allí, así que tiene que haber sido un empleado para conseguir un galeón extra—.

Continuó su perorata sobre los comentarios que tendría que soportar cuando regresara a trabajar, mientras los gemelos reían tan fuerte que estaban inclinados uno sobre el otro para darse apoyo.

Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse junto a Harry.

—Parece que van a venir un par de días difíciles —comentó suavemente.

—Sí —Harry suspiró—. Se van a necesitar al menos tres días para que Ron se calme, y los gemelos serán implacables —respondió con tono casual.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que no me estaba refiriendo a Ron —le regañó—. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —.

—Me siento como si todo esto fuera una película, nada real —contestó con franqueza—. Todavía no puedo asimilar que Vernon esté muerto. Me sentí tan devastado cuando pensé que había sido Ron. Después de eso, el alivio fue tan grave que apenas pude sentir nada más. Además, estaba tan furioso con Vernon por haber sido el causante de la muerte de Ron que ahora difícilmente me puedo sentir mal por él—.

Deseaba ver a Severus, pero no iba a decirlo. Notó que el nombre de su pareja no había salido a colación y no quería plantear esa conversación. Le había prometido a Severus que no saltaría a conclusiones antes de hablar con él. No quería repetir lo sucedido cuando pensó que había violado a Ron. Una voz insistente repetía en su cabeza que, sin importar lo que Severus dijera, Vernon seguía muerto. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de eso. Mientras Harry reflexionaba sobre su pareja, Hermione estaba pensando en lo que su amigo había dicho sobre tener al pegote de Dudley.

—¿Dónde está? —.

—¿Quién, Sev? —.

—No, tu primo. ¿Está aquí? —.

El chico asintió.

—No estoy seguro de dónde lo pusieron —lanzó un vistazo a los gemelos, que corrían escapando de un furioso Ron—. Supongo que debería ir a ver —le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera mientras entraba en su habitación—. Ahí está —señaló a Dudley, a quién había encontrado fácilmente. Seguía dormido, y estaba apoyado contra una pared en una esquina de la habitación—. Hermione, te presento a Dudley Dursley —Harry observó divertido lo que habían hecho los gemelos; lucía como si le hubieran lanzado un  _Petrificus Totalus_  para luego dejarle a un lado como si fuera una escoba vieja.

Agradeció que ella no tuviera que conocer a su primo despierto, todavía. Hermione frunció el ceño ante la vista de quien había torturado a Harry por tanto tiempo.

—Supongo que yo tampoco hubiera querido que él estuviera en mi cama —comentó la joven, refiriéndose a su posición—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué fue hechizado? —.

—No fue un hechizo, sólo umm... una especie de sueño —Sonrió—. Se estaba comportando como un imbécil —declaró, sin ofrecer mayor explicación.

Hermione alzó una mano al ver que él estaba levantando su varita.

—Probablemente estará asustado, y tú tendrás que ayudarle cuando pierda el balance y caiga, sin mencionar que seguramente rompería algo, considerando lo grande que es —razonó.

Harry estaba a punto de protestar argumentando que no había objetos cerca que pudiera romper, pero se dio cuenta que ella se debía estar refiriendo al propio Dudley.

—Vale, pero no sobre mi cama —replicó con firmeza.

Mientras Harry lidiaba con su primo dormido, a muchas millas de allí, Severus estaba a punto de abandonar la central de los Mortífagos.

—Severus —le llamó una voz sedosa que no podía pertenecer a otro que Malfoy—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que visitaste la Mansión Malfoy y Narcissa ha estado preguntando por ti. Ven a tomarte algo; recientemente adquirí una cosecha especial que estoy seguro disfrutarás—.

Severus no quería nada más que caer en su cama y dormir por una semana.

—Lucius, has estado aquí tanto tiempo como yo —miró su reloj—. En este momento, yo deseo ser sociable tanto como tú deseas ser entretenido. Llámame mañana—.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero no llegó lejos antes que el hombre rubio volviera a insistir en que le acompañara a tomar algo. Había una expresión afligida en los ojos grises que le sorprendió y le confirmó que esa conversación debía ser continuada en un lugar más privado. Con un suspiro de resignación, siguió a Lucius hasta la Mansión Malfoy.

Dos horas más tarde, un agotado Severus vaciaba su tercer vaso.

—Haré esto por ti, Lucius, pero cuando llegue el momento de regresarme el favor, lo harás sin dudar —declaró categórico. El otro asintió, aceptando, y le acompañó a la puerta.

Era muy tarde, y a pesar de que estaba seguro de que Harry estaría durmiendo, Severus tuvo la necesidad de ir a ver a su pareja. Si no por otra cosa, para admitir la situación con la promesa de que se sentarían a hablar en cuanto hubieran descansado adecuadamente. Pensando en la foto del periódico, no pudo evitar reconocer que Harry se estaba aferrando a su amigo con desesperación.

De la misma manera que le abrazaba a él cuando regresaba de una reunión de Mortífagos. Le abrazaba estrechamente para asegurarse que estaba ahí, como si dejarle ir significara perderle. Confiaba en Harry lo suficiente como para no preocuparse, pero no podía evitar la punzada de celos por no ser él quien consolara a su amante.

Harry estaba sentado a la mesa de su cocina con un dolor de cabeza. Todos se habían marchado, con la obvia excepción de Dudley. Aunque lo hubiera querido, no creía poder dormir con los ronquidos de su primo. Ni Hagrid roncaba tan alto. Todo lo que deseaba era ir a volar y liberar algo de tensión, pero sabía que no podía dejar solo a Dudders. En lugar de eso, se decidió por una ducha caliente. La corriente de agua era ruidosa, pues la había hechizado para que azotara con fuerza, pero aún así seguía escuchando los sonoros ronquidos provenientes de la salita de estar.

Sopesó la idea de lanzar un hechizo de silencio, y luego decidió que no sólo no deseaba escuchar o ser escuchado; no quería ser molestado en absoluto. Concentrándose con fuerza, lanzó un hechizo para formar una esfera protectora alrededor de la ducha. Era excesivo, lo sabía, pero sentía la urgente necesidad de tener algo de espacio personal. Sólo un trastorno en las protecciones le alertaría.

Dado que Severus había sido incluido en las protecciones, no hubo ninguna perturbación cuando se Apareció en el interior de la habitación. Al escuchar el sonido de madera talándose, se movió cautelosamente para ver quién estaba durmiendo en la salita de estar. No recordaba que ninguno de los amigos de Harry roncara tan sonoramente.

Sin embargo, le inquietó darse cuenta de que en realidad conocía esa información. ¿De verdad había estado tan cerca de los amigos de Harry como para saber quién roncaba y quién no? Sus labios se curvaron ante el recuerdo de Hermione regresando antes de lo previsto a Hogwarts, en la época en que él había vuelto a ser adolescente, para encontrarle durmiendo en su cama.

En su investigación, notó que, aunque no llegaban sonidos provenientes del baño, el vapor que escapaba por la rendija bajo la puerta daba pistas sobre el lugar donde se encontraba Harry. No estaba seguro si su pareja se había enterado de su llegada. Él se había vuelto un poco más relajado en casa, dado que las protecciones eran increíblemente fuertes, pero aún así, el joven reconocería el cambio en la magia provocado por su Aparición.

Cuando el toque en la puerta no obtuvo respuesta, Severus la abrió lentamente. Una pared de niebla cayó sobre él cuando el vapor escapó por la puerta parcialmente abierta. Harry estaba parado bajo la ducha caliente. Sus antebrazos se apoyaban contra la pared, y sus muñecas cruzadas servían como cojín sobre el que apoyaba la cabeza, permaneciendo inmóvil.

Severus continuó observando, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaría Harry allí. Sabía que a esas alturas ya debería haber hecho notar su presencia, pero temía los problemas que seguramente iban a presentarse en su relación. Si Harry no le perdonaba, al menos tendría esos pocos minutos para observar a su amor, aunque fuera haciendo algo tan mundano como tomar una ducha.

Eventualmente, el joven se despegó de la pared de la ducha, suspirando, y comenzó a lavar su cabello. Su mente rebobinaba los últimos eventos una y otra vez. Agotado, lo único que deseaba era estar acostado en su cama, en los brazos de Sev. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Severus pudiera haber estado haciendo algo más que jugar su papel de Mortífago espía, y matar intencionalmente a su tío como un acto de venganza.

No, pensaría sobre eso más tarde. Deseaba desesperadamente poder despertarse y encontrar que todo no había sido más que otra de sus muchas pesadillas. En su mente, imaginaba que se estaba duchando para ir a encontrarse con su amante. O mejor aún, que su amante estaba allí con él.

Severus observaba, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos mientras el simple baño parecía tomar un giro más sensual. La mano enjabonada de Harry permaneció más tiempo del necesario lavando sus pezones. Lentamente, la otra mano se deslizó lánguidamente por su costado, deteniéndose en las caderas para deslizarse a lo largo del bien desarrollado músculo que aparentemente torcía por debajo de la masa de rizos de vello que rodeaban el miembro semi erecto.

En la habitación repleta de vapor, Harry no podía ver la alta y oscura figura de Severus inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, disfrutando de la escena frente a él. La mente de Harry pasaba presurosa de un recuerdo a otro mientras fantaseaba sobre su amante. Su polla cobró vida ante el recuerdo de Severus aplastándolo contra la pared en el aula de Pociones. La escena cambió rápidamente a la noche en que tuvieron sexo sobre su escoba, en la salita de estar.

Había sido en su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando Severus se había deslizado sobre él, parándose tan cerca que Harry pudo sentir la palabra cuando fue pronunciada: 'Exquisito'. Su voz, la cálida respiración sobre su cuello, los labios rozando el lóbulo de su oreja, todo ello le hicieron temblar.

En la ducha, Harry se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Acarició lentamente su enjabonado miembro, pensando en cuán asombrado y excitado se había sentido cuando Severus había convocado su escoba esa noche.

'Accio escoba', había ronroneado Sev con los ojos brillantes. Harry sostuvo la escoba cuando fue colocada en sus manos. Se le había ordenado que se montara en la escoba, pero que de momento sólo se inclinara sobre su largo eje pulido. Ubicándose a su lado, Severus puso una mano en su cadera para mantenerle en posición, mientras con la otra levantaba la elegante túnica negra hasta que el encantador y firme trasero quedó ligeramente expuesto. Él se había vestido con su nueva túnica negra de quidditch, decidiendo no llevar nada debajo de la prenda de seda.

Había sostenido la respiración, inclinado sobre la escoba, aferrado fuertemente al mango mientras Sev le preparaba. Por un breve instante se preguntó de dónde habría sacado el lubricante. El pensamiento fue rápidamente desechado cuando un segundo dedo fue añadido. 'Monta bien en tu escoba', había dicho Sev en voz baja. Harry lo hizo, obedientemente.

De regreso a la realidad, Harry aumentó la velocidad del lento ritmo con que se había estado acariciando. La ducha continuaba llena de vapor mientras su recuerdo de la gran noche de sexo saltaba a la parte en que Sev se había desnudado y pasado una larga pierna sobre la escoba para unirse a él. Fuera de la ducha, Severus se estaba conteniendo de gemir al observar la deliciosa escena. Pensó haber escuchado a Harry murmurar 'móntame'.

El joven en la ducha gimió al recordar la sensación de la mágica pulsación de la escoba contra su dureza mientras Severus entraba en él con un rápido movimiento. Se hubiera retorcido, pero tuvo miedo de caerse de la escoba. Entonces, Severus había colocado sus manos firmemente en sus caderas, manteniendo su balance. Tomando ventaja de esta nueva y segura posición, pudo retorcerse y culebrear, tentando para que el hombre se moviera. Cuando Sev finalmente había comenzado, fue con embestidas lentas y constantes, mientras se ajustaban al balance.

Entonces, Severus había enganchado un pie bajo el sofá, asegurándole al piso. 'Vuela más alto', instruyó mientras proseguía su ritmo continuo. Harry empujó el mango hacia arriba, haciendo que la escoba se levantara sólo un poco antes de sentir la resistencia y se ladeara en frente de Severus, quien los mantuvo abajo. Harry gimió cuando la escoba empezó a menearse. 'Más alto', escuchó que Sev gruñía en su oído.

La escoba vibró en protesta mientras alzaba el mango. Harry lanzó un grito ante la sensación provocada pues al mismo tiempo Severus aceleró el ritmo, clavándole sin misericordia. Pudo sentir las manos del hombre atravesar torpemente los pliegues de su túnica. Al principio, pensó que Sev iba a acariciarle hasta la culminación, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Para su sorpresa, una esbelta mano rodeó tanto su goteante polla como el mango de la escoba.

Lanzó un grito cuando la otra mano del hombre alzó aún más el mango de la escoba, logrando que la vibración se intensificara. Sólo los brazos que le rodeaban evitaban que cayera de la escoba mientras cada una de sus fibras de su ser era abrumada por las sensaciones. Gritó con la intensidad del orgasmo, apretando a Sev en su interior con tal fuerza que éste no pudo contenerse un momento más.

En la vaporosa ducha, Harry mostraba mucho menos entusiasmo que en sus recuerdos de aquella noche, pero, aún así terminó saciado. Deseaba poder acurrucarse al lado de su Sev como había hecho después de tener sexo sobre la escoba. Con un suspiro, cerró el agua, deseando tener esos largos brazos rodeándole. No sabía cuán cerca estaba de cumplir su deseo, dado que Severus estaba a punto de hacer notar su presencia, pero desafortunadamente alguien le descubrió primero.

Con la esfera protectora de Harry todavía levantada, no pudo escuchar el grito de su primo, pero inmediatamente fue consciente de una perturbación en las protecciones. Aparentemente, Dudders había intentado salir. Harry se precipitó fuera de la ducha, la toalla rodeando sus caderas y la varita firmemente sostenida en su mano. Encontró a Sev parado allí, esforzándose para no maldecir al loco muchacho que intentaba desesperadamente jalar el pomo de la puerta para salir. Con los sonidos de vuelta, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante el ruidoso gimoteo de su primo, que al fin había encontrado la voz.

—¡Potter! ¡Él es uno de ellos! ¡Sálvanos! —gritaba Dudley.

Harry hizo lo posible por calmarle, pero no había forma de hablar con él, estaba demasiado histérico. Exasperado, se giró en dirección de Severus, gritando:

—¡No te acerques! —.

Puso toda su concentración en lanzar un hechizo. Severus se dio cuenta del hechizo que Harry había gritado y decidió actuar también. Jadeó como si le doliera y cayó al piso, antes de desaparecer con un chasquido.

Dudley se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que Harry le convenciera de regresar al sofá y relajarse, sin notar el hechizo calmante que el joven mago le había lanzado. Mientras le explicaba que había mandado lejos al hombre malo, Severus aguantaba la risa aguardando en la habitación, lugar al que su pareja le había mandado.

—¿Dónde aprendiste este hechizo? —preguntó un divertido Severus cuando Harry entró en la habitación. Era un hechizo impresionante, una muestra de gran poder, el obligar a una persona a Aparecerse, aunque fuera una corta distancia.

Harry sonrió a su pareja.

—¿Recuerdas 'las vacaciones', cuando Ron, tú y yo tuvimos aquella pelea de agua? —preguntó, riendo entre dientes—. Al terminar las vacaciones, supliqué a Albus que me enseñara el encantamiento que había utilizado para enviarte al lago—.

Suspiró cuando se encontró fuertemente apretado entre los brazos de Severus.

—Nunca quise causarte tanta pena —musitó el mayor quedamente a su oído—. Lamento no haber estado ahí cuando necesitaste consuelo—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —las palabras salían atenuadas desde la túnica de Sev.

—Vi la foto en el periódico. Esa en la que tú 'amante' te confortaba en tu momento de dolor —dijo con un ligero sarcasmo, demostrando que en realidad no había pensado ni por un minuto que Harry y Ron Weasley fueran amantes.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó, avergonzado—. Larga historia, pero no te la voy a contar justo ahora. Necesito dormir. Ni siquiera puedo decirte cuántas horas llevo despierto —pensó que lo mismo era cierto para Severus, y de momento no quería pensar en las actividades de su pareja. Levantó la vista desde el pecho de su amado, sin desear moverse, sabiendo que estaba evitando grandes temas, pero no quería que las cosas cambiaran—. Realmente necesitamos hablar —musitó con tristeza.

—Lo sé —admitió Severus—. Sabía que era muy tarde y no estarías despierto para una conversación seria, pero al menos tenía que venir con la promesa de conversar en cuanto estés listo y disponible. No estaba seguro si me querías aquí o no, pero no podía permanecer alejado más tiempo, dejándote intrigado—.

Harry se tensó entre sus brazos. Había estado intentando no pensar en lo peor, pero Severus sonaba cada vez más culpable. Sabía que estaba demasiado agotado para ser lo suficientemente racional como para tener la charla que necesitaban. Decir que sus pensamientos sobre las posibilidades de lo que Severus había hecho en realidad estaban luchando en su cabeza con el sentimiento de sentirse confortado entre sus brazos y excitado por la cálida respiración sobre su cabeza, era decir poco.

—Entonces, ¿no viniste a hablar todavía, sino sólo a una especie de... revisión? —.

—Sí —contestó suavemente.

—Y no estás siendo completamente egoísta, logrando estar conmigo ahora, sabiendo que puedo estar enojado más tarde —habló como si se tratara de un hecho, aunque se percibía una ligera nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

Severus estaba impresionado; Harry no solía leerle tan bien cuando estaba enojado. Se tensó, dejando algo de espacio entre ellos.

>> No te vas a ir, ¿verdad? —susurró Harry.

El hombre se relajó y dejó salir el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

—No, no si tú no lo deseas —contestó, acercando a Harry hacia sí.

* * *

Harry se acurrucó cerca del cálido cuerpo que le rodeaba. Él también podía ser egoísta y aceptar el consuelo que Severus le ofrecía, sabiendo que aún tenían que enfrentar una gran asunto.

Nadie le envidiaría una buena noche de sueño. Se quedó dormido, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no estaba evitando el tema.

* * *

El hechizo sobre Dudley acabó luego de unas horas, pero continuó durmiendo profundamente en el sofá transformado en cama. Harry no había dormido tan bien como su relajada posición previa hubiera indicado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que sus pensamientos invadieran sus sueños.

Cuando el dueño de casa dejó de dar vueltas por un rato, Severus se desenredó y fue al baño. Ante la vista de la ahora seca ducha, sintió que su polla cimbraba ante el recuerdo de Harry auto complaciéndose, decepcionado del zopenco muggle que le interrumpió justo cuando iba a unirse a su amante en la ducha. Apoyando una mano contra la pared para balancearse mientras vaciaba su vejiga, reflexionó sobre la reciente conversación con Harry.

Al parecer, debido a todo el tiempo que debían permanecer separados durante el ciclo escolar, su chico había estado desarrollando intrigantes fantasías mientras se complacía. Estaba considerando seriamente despertarle y hacer cositas perversas con él, cuando sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de Harry.

Un rápido vistazo sobre Dudley confirmó que seguía dormido, o casi.

—¿Papá, el fenómeno de nuevo está gritando dormido! —murmuró Dudley, y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza.

El sueño de Harry había estado plagado con retazos de los eventos recientes. Se vio a sí mismo en Privet Drive, apuntando a Vernon con su varita. Pero cuando el hombre cayó, rodeado por una luz verde, era el cuerpo de Ron el que yacía sin vida en el suelo. Al despertarse, no pensó que había hecho ningún ruido, pero supo que estaba equivocado al ver a Severus acercándose presuroso.

—Estoy bien, fue sólo un sueño —explicó, pero su temblor traicionaba su tono confiado—. ¿Qué hora es? —miró hacia la ventana para descubrir que el sol apenas se empezaba a alzar en el horizonte, o al menos sobre los tejados de las pocas tiendas que le rodeaban, ya que la vista desde el apartamento no era muy amplia—. Dios, todavía es demasiado temprano para estar despierto —gimió, luego de dar un vistazo al reloj—. ¿Pudiste dormir? —preguntó, recordando que Sev había venido de la otra habitación. El otro se encogió de hombros sin contestar.

—¿Quieres algo para tranquilizarte? —preguntó en cambio, adaptándose. Su ahora apagada erección era completamente inapropiada.

—No, nada de pociones. Puedo manejarlo —le tranquilizó—. Sev —hizo una pequeña pausa—, ¿puedo hacerte unas pocas preguntas? —.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto a esta hora? —.

—Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? No puedo dormir, y tú te irás cuando mi primo despierte. Sólo quiero aclarar algunas cosas —expresó, pensando que los próximos días le sería casi imposible sentarse a hablar con el hombre.

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Él quería regresar a la cama, no a la mesa de la cocina con una taza de fuerte té negro y un hechizo de silencio. Pero eso era lo que había. Se reubicaron y utilizaron unos minutos preparando el té y a sí mismos.

—Dime lo que sabes, y seguiremos desde ahí. Debo admitir que estoy impresionado de que no asumieras de inmediato que los reportes eran ciertos. Casi esperaba que me maldijeras en cuanto me vieras—.

 _"No es como si no tuvieras razones para hacerlo"_ , pensó.

—Encontraron restos de una poción que hubiera hecho a Vernon lucir como muerto. ¿Estabas tratando de salvarle, o sólo hiciste que pareciera que era así? —.

Severus reflexionó un momento sobre la pregunta. ¿Debería decirle que había tenido toda la intención de matar a su tío hasta que empezó a pensar que Harry podría asustarse y no perdonarle?

—Los planes cambiaron varias veces —contestó vagamente. Pudo ver que Harry estaba frustrado por la respuesta y quería saber la verdad, así que amplió su explicación—. Si no hubiésemos sido interrumpidos, le hubiera dado el vial que encontraron, fingiendo su muerte. Sin embargo, tu tía y primo llegaron inesperadamente —hizo una pausa y continuo con un suspiro—. Pero no te mentiré; si me hubiera visto obligado a llevar a Vernon ante el Señor Oscuro, hubiera tenido que matarle para evitar que tú presenciaras su tortura y posterior muerte a través de una visión—.

—¿Los planes cambiaron? ¿Originalmente planeabas matarle? —preguntó el joven con incredulidad.

—Sí —contestó llanamente.

La boca de Harry se abrió y cerró, claramente sorprendido.

>> ¿Esperabas que te mintiera? —.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero esperaba que dijeras otra cosa —confesó Harry.

—Me negué a permitir que el hombre te ocasionara más dolor o angustia —Severus le observó a mordiéndose el labio para contenerse de gritar lo primero que había venido a su mente.

—Entonces fue por mi beneficio que mataste a mi tío—.

—¿Tu tío? ¡Le has llamado Vernon desde que puedo pensar, pues no te gustaba recordar que ese bastardo estaba emparentado contigo! —gritó Severus.

Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Su cabeza estaba empezando a punzar.

—Simplemente, no puedo internalizar el hecho de que está muerto—.

—Quizás no quieras pensar en su muerte porque tendrías que admitir ante ti mismo que te alegra que ya no esté aquí —Severus dio un sorbo a su té. Se dio cuenta que Harry podía estarse culpando por la muerte de Vernon tal como había hecho en el pasado cuando habían muerto otras personas cercanas a él.

>> Vernon Dursley tuvo un efecto devastador en tu vida. Cuando supe cómo te había tratado me puse furioso. Quería hacerle pagar, pero tú habías tomado una decisión y yo debía respetarla. Era el pasado y no te podía culpar por no desear rememorar tan terribles recuerdos, arriesgándote al espectáculo público que significaría enjuiciar y condenar al hombre, aunque se lo mereciera—.

—¿Cuándo fue que mi decisión de dejar todo en el pasado ya no contó para nada? —.

—Cuando él dejó de estar en el pasado y continuó haciendo tu vida miserable. He hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi poder para evitar que el Señor Oscuro te hiriera. ¿Crees que haría algo menos ante la amenaza de un muggle tonto que te trató de una manera despreciable siendo niño y casi logró quitarte la vida? —.

¿Cómo podía argumentar ante eso? Harry tenía dificultad con la idea de que Severus hubiera ocasionado la muerte de su tío. ¿Severus había matado por él? ¿Valía tanto como para eso? Sacudió la cabeza para espantar ese pensamiento. Hacía mucho que no cuestionaba su valía. Su confianza en sí mismo había crecido con la ayuda de la psicóloga. El hombre que Severus 'conoció' en vacaciones estaba un poco perdido. Respiró profundamente y se regañó internamente por cuestionar su propia valía.

Severus observaba la perturbada expresión del rostro de Harry, que pasó en cuestión de segundos de la profunda meditación a la furia. Los sentimientos del joven en ese momento, sin embargo, estaban dirigidos a sí mismo y no a Severus. Pero sin importar sobre quién estaba pensando, tenía que reflexionar seriamente.

El tiempo fue pasando y Severus tenía que regresar al castillo.

—Descubrí algo inesperado que debes saber. El Señor Oscuro sabe cómo te trataba tu familia—.

—¿Cómo? ¿Vernon se jactó durante el ataque? —.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, negando.

—El año pasado, después del ataque, el Señor Oscuro no logró encontrar a nadie que reclamara la recompensa por haber hecho tanto daño a su némesis. Ninguno de sus seguidores pudo tomar el crédito por casi asesinar al Niño Que Seguía Vivo —hizo una mueca ante el título—. Hubo un gran despliegue de publicidad en torno al mayor ataque mortífago en más de un siglo. El Ministerio estaba muy orgulloso de jactarse luego de tan impresionante victoria. Considerando la publicidad que tú habitualmente consigues, me sorprende que nadie más notara la poca información oficial que se daba acerca de ti y tus heridas. La mayoría de la información provenía de rumores y especulación —Severus dejó salir un gran suspiro.

>> Detesto admitir que yo tampoco examiné. Sólo estaba demasiado feliz regodeándome de que tú no fueras el centro de atención cuando el ataque fue en tu propia casa. No reparé 'en el conocimiento' de que tu condición y casi muerte fue revelado a apenas unos pocos elegidos y mucho menos me pregunté por qué—.

—Ya pasamos por esto antes, Sev; no estoy de humor para observar cómo te recriminas por cosas que sucedieron hace mucho tiempo. Aunque tengo que admitir que no esperaría que Voldemort supiera esto y no hubiera usado la información en mi contra. Ya ha pasado un año—.

—Él puede preferir utilizarla en tu contra de una manera menos pública. Piensa que estás agobiado con la culpa. Tratará de utilizar la información para jugar con tu mente. Después de ver el periódico con una imagen tuya y de Weasley en la primera página, cree que estás destrozado por la muerte de tu tío, a pesar de su abuso —Severus trato de no lucir como si quisiera saber cómo se sentía el joven realmente por la muerte de su tío.

Harry tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo de la foto. En la imagen, él temblaba de emoción por ver vivo a Ron, y continuó convenciéndose a sí mismo que temblar de emoción no era lo mismo que llorar. Él no lloró. Los sollozos sólo eran una forma de recuperar el aliento. Dejó caer la cara entre sus manos, esperando ocultar su debilidad ante Severus.

 _"Maldito periódico, no puedo dejar que Sev me vea así"_ , pensó.

—Debes pensar que soy un imbécil —murmuró Harry desde detrás de sus manos—. ¿Albus te contó que fue un amigo de Ron quien me hizo creer que él estaba muerto? —.

Severus estaba absolutamente perplejo, pero Harry todavía no había retirado sus manos y no vio la rara expresión en el rostro del hombre.

>> Me sentí tan aliviado al ver a Ron vivo que no me importó cuando escuché que alguien sacaba la foto. Más tarde, imaginé que la gente pensaría que yo estaba disgustado por lo de mi tío, dado que todos suponen que son mi 'amorosa' familia, y pensé que no haría daño que la gente creyera lo que quisiera —explicó Harry, sin saber que Severus también había pensado que estaba acongojado a causa de su tío. De hecho, él no había visto todavía a Albus, y no tenía idea de que Harry pensaba que Ron había muerto. Decir que Severus se sentía aliviado era una subestimación.

—La foto funcionó a tu favor. Como dijiste, serás el sobrino afligido y el Señor Oscuro subestimará tu estabilidad mental—.

Severus se alegró al ver que el rostro de Harry salía de detrás de sus manos. Se había asustado al pensar que el joven estuviera realmente afligido por la muerte de su tío. No que fuera a mencionarlo.

—Todos estaban aquí cuando llegué a casa —comentó con una débil sonrisa—. Eso fue agradable —levantó la vista hacia Severus por un momento—. La mayoría no lo mencionaron, pero Hermione me preguntó cómo me sentía respecto a la muerte de mi tío —miró alrededor de la habitación evitando el contacto visual.

—¿Y? —.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—. No creí que sería así. Siempre pensé que tendría un sentimiento fuerte al respecto, de un modo u otro, y no es así. Antes de ver a la psicóloga, estaba convencido de que si mi familia moría por mi causa me derrumbaría, sabiendo que no era seguro para nadie estar cerca de mí. Después, cuando yo ya estaba mejorando, acudiendo a las citas con la doctora Erin, pensaba que probablemente haría una fiesta si Vernon estiraba la pata. Ahora que es real, no sé qué sentir. Es estúpido, lo sé —terminó suavemente; odiaba su incapacidad para alegrarse abiertamente por la muerte de Vernon.

—No, no es estúpido. Nadie sabe cómo se va a sentir sobre algo así hasta que sucede. Sólo podemos especular. Una vez estuve muy seguro de cómo me sentiría si mi padre falleciera. Te lo aseguro, no fue como lo esperaba —se alegró de que Harry no hiciera ninguna pregunta sobre ello en ese momento—. ¿Quizás podrías decirme por qué está tu primo aquí? — sus labios se apretaron al pensar en el patán.

Harry explicó todo el asunto de Petunia y su condición de squib, y que tendría que pasar unos días en San Mungo. Se preguntaba si ella lo sabría y había mentido adrede, o si no estaba consciente de que era una bruja.

—Perdona —se disculpó el joven con un gran bostezo—. Estaba empezando a creer que nunca saldría del Ministerio de Magia. Creí que al terminar de rellenar todos esos formularios quedaría libre para ir a casa. Entonces, Albus vino a contarme sobre Petunia, y que Dudley estaba lo que se diría varado como resultado. No, él no me lo pidió —se apresuró a aclarar, al ver la expresión indignada de Severus—. Albus iba a dejar que se quedara con la profesora McGonagall, pero yo me negué a permitir que Dudley estuviera tan cerca de mi hogar—.

—¿No está en tu casa actualmente? —las cejas alzadas, era todo lo que Severus necesitaba para agregar sarcasmo a un comentario.

Harry ignoró el ceño fruncido y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sólo voy a estar aquí por un tiempo. Hogwarts es el lugar que siento como mi hogar. Al menos hasta que me estabilice en un lugar real; aunque Hogwarts siempre será mi casa. No pienso compartirlo con Dudley. Puedes poner esa cara todo lo que quieras, no me importa si esto es infantil —terminó Harry, cruzando los brazos.

Severus sonrió, antes de tensarse al recordar algo que el muchacho había dicho.

—¿Por qué tuviste que firmar papeles en el Ministerio de Magia? Squib o no, tu tía es una bruja; ella debe hacerse responsable por eso, no tú—.

Severus quería gritar. Harry firmando papeles significaba que se hacía financieramente responsable. Frunció el ceño, furioso consigo mismo por ser el causante de todo.

Harry explicó que ya había firmado todos los papeles antes que se supiera que Petunia era una squib. En todo caso, no era como si ella pudiera resolver algo en la comunidad mágica. El seguro de vida de Vernon seguramente no tenía cobertura sobre cosas como 'transporte de muggle muerto a través de un traslador'.

Cuando Harry dejó escapar su tercer bostezo, ambos se dieron cuenta que las 'pocas cosas' que quería preguntar Harry se habían convertido en hora y media de conversación. Severus se levantó, entregó al joven un pequeño vial con poción y llevó su taza al fregadero.

>> Esto es para que puedas volver a dormir —explicó.

—Sabes que no me gusta tomar pociones para dormir —argumentó Harry, sorprendido de que su pareja se la ofreciera cuando sabía eso muy bien.

—Esto contrarresta los efectos de la cafeína del té. No garantiza el sueño. ¿Dejo abierta la red flu antes de irme? Estoy seguro de que tendrás la casa repleta de amigos bien intencionados, que en un momento convertirán este lugar en un verdadero fiasco—.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Severus tenía razón; probablemente, alguien llegaría antes que él pudiera despertarse y responder a las lechuzas pidiéndole que abriera la red flu. Era en momentos como ése en los que se sentía extremadamente agradecido por tener una línea flu privada, que sólo permitía la conexión de aquellos que él consideraba dignos de ello.

* * *

Cuando Dudley despertó, se sobresaltó momentáneamente antes de recordar dónde estaba. Luego de un rápido viaje al baño, vio que Harry seguía durmiendo y decidió echarse otro sueñecito. Para su consternación, la cama —mágicamente transformada— se había vuelto a convertir en sofá cuando él se levantó. Con poco que hacer, se puso a curiosear por ahí pero no encontró nada demasiado interesante. Al menos, nada que él pudiera identificar. Aburrido, se sentó a mirar televisión.

 


	55. Los Valores Puestos En Práctica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

El rostro de Albus apareció en la chimenea, espantando a Dudley, quien saltó detrás del sofá, lo cual era un movimiento impresionante para un chico tan voluminoso.

—Ah, Dudley, estás ahí —el anciano sonrió con calidez, actuando como si no acabara de conseguir que el muchacho se mojara un poco el frente de sus pantalones. Además, podía haber sido el esfuerzo de saltar sobre el mueble lo que hizo que se orinara—. Tranquilízate. Me recuerdas de ayer, ¿no? —le preguntó dulcemente. Remus, que estaba detrás de él, estuvo seguro de que había un hechizo relacionado de alguna manera con las palabras del director, pues Dudley se calmó claramente.

En vista de que Harry había estado tan agradecido por la presencia de Remus escoltándoles hasta su casa la noche anterior, tanto él como Albus habían estado de acuerdo en que Dudley se comportaría mejor con una figura de autoridad presente. No que ellos no consideraran a Harry adulto, pero Dudley, aunque tenía su misma edad, era mucho menos maduro.

Una vez que el chico muggle se recuperó de la impresión al ver a Remus saliendo en medio del fuego, el mago le convenció con facilidad de que deberían desayunar. Albus había confirmado que Harry seguía durmiendo, pero Remus había insistido en llegar temprano, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar que cocinara y le sirviera a su primo tal y como se había visto obligado a hacer en el pasado.

—Voy a buscar unos recipientes y empezaré cocinar —sugirió, engatusando eficazmente al muchacho para que se sentara a la mesa mientras él freía algo de tocineta.

—¡A ti no se te permite estar en la cocina! —regañó el miserable muchacho a la lechuza nevada que había llegado a investigar el olor de la tocineta en la sartén. Ella le respondió con un chillido irritado; Hedwig había esperado encontrar a Severus, quien siempre le lanzaba algunas migajas cuando cocinaba.

Remus suspiró, colocando la tocineta ya frita sobre papel secante y yendo a llamar a Harry para que fuera a desayunar. Tocó el marco, ya que gracias a Hedwig la puerta del dormitorio del dueño de casa estaba abierta de par en par. La lechuza siempre se las arreglaba para empujar una puerta sin cerrojo cuando había tocineta involucrada.

—¿Estás despierto? El desayuno está listo —informó, ojeando en interior. Harry ya había saltado de la cama, todavía algo aturdido.

—Lo estoy. ¿Quién podría dormir con todo ese griterío? —contestó mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos, tratando de despertar completamente—. Pude sentir la magia de Albus mientras te dejaba pasar desde su chimenea. ¿Viniste a mantener la paz? —preguntó, divertido. Tomó un par de jeans y empezó a ponérselos, jalando arriba y abajo para embutirse en el apretado dril. No notó que Remus no había contestado a su pregunta—. El desayuno huele genial, estoy hambriento —continuó feliz, asiendo sus lentes y levantando la vista para encontrar al aturdido hombre que se veía un tanto deslumbrado.

>> ¿Qué? —preguntó, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que Remus no había esperado encontrarle en cueros, dado que la puerta de su cuarto estaba completamente abierta. ¿Acaso estaba mirándolo? De repente, Remus se mostró terriblemente avergonzado y apartó la vista al notar que Harry se había dado cuenta de su expresión atontada—. Lo siento. Supongo que después de vivir en el dormitorio todos estos años, perdí la modestia —se disculpó, esperando sonar relajado y despreocupado. Había refrenado una sonrisa al ver cuán patitieso había quedado Remus.

—No tienes porqué disculparte; es tu casa. Recuerdo cómo era en Hogwarts —Remus siguió la conversación, con las mejillas todavía rosadas. Había escuchado a los miembros de la Orden comentar cuanta musculatura había ganado Harry, cuando discutían sobre su entrenamiento. Pero saberlo y verlo eran cosas completamente distintas.

Parado ante él se encontraba un cuerpo de dieciocho años, esbelto, bronceado, y más atractivo de lo que cualquier cuerpo tenía derecho a ser. Su revuelto cabello de recién levantado sólo hacía más follable su persona. Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, apartó los ojos del firme pecho de Harry, regresando rápidamente a servir el desayuno.

El desayuno fue bastante tenso. Dudley frunció el ceño al momento en que posó sus ojos en su primo, quien había entrado sin camisa. Harry ponderó si la actitud del gordo se debía a que él ya no era el chiquillo esquelético al que molestaba, o porque hacía que a su lado Dudley se viera incluso peor.

Remus no apartó los ojos de sus huevos. Lo que había comenzado siendo divertido, de repente ya no lo era tanto. Harry empezaba a desear haberse puesto una camisa. Se regañó internamente. De manera bastante extraña, esa voz interior sonaba muy parecida a Severus; él le había dicho en el pasado que su naturaleza coqueta debería ser dominada un poco.

En un segundo, Dudley estuvo de nuevo frente al televisor. Para alivio de Remus, Harry se levantó rápidamente y se apresuró hacia su habitación para ponerse una franela; luego, entre ambos limpiaron la mesa.

—Lamento si te hice sentir incómodo, Remus —se disculpó Harry, mientras colocaba los platos en el fregadero. El hombre estaba a punto de protestar, pero el otro continuó—. Todo fue un poco más fácil, sabiendo que tú estabas aquí para ayudar —suspiró—. Ni siquiera pensé que tendría que servirle a Dudley esta mañana. Debería hacer lo posible para que te sintieras más cómodo en mi casa en lugar de comportarme como un imbécil—.

Remus sonrió con calidez.

—Nosotros no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, considerando los años que nos conocemos, pero siempre te vi como el hijo de mi querido amigo. Sirius siempre se refería a ti como su ahijado, estaba orgulloso de ese título —sonrió—. Cuando tenías trece, vi la viva imagen de mi amigo y pensé en cuán afortunado era de tener una parte de su vida nuevamente. Me sentí muy orgulloso de ello—.

—Y ahora estoy actuando como un gilipollas. Estoy seguro de que debes estar 'muy' orgulloso —rió Harry.

—A los dieciocho se espera que seas un cretino de vez en cuando. A los treinta y siete, yo no hubiera imaginado mirar embobado al hijo de mis amigos. Hijo desnudo —corrigió. Corrió la mano por su pelo con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Ambos se echaron a reír por la situación, pero continuaba una palpable tensión oculta.

—Disculpa —musitó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Cuándo podré ver a mi mama? —interrumpió Dudley desde la otra habitación.

—Cretino —exclamaron Harry y Remus simultáneamente.

El mayor comentó que probablemente los Weasley llegarían pronto. Sería así durante unos pocos días, hasta los servicios fúnebres. Con los amigos y parientes viniendo a consolar al doliente.

—Ni siquiera he pensado en el funeral. ¿Crees que deba ir? —.

—Eso es algo sobre lo que debes reflexionar. Olvídate de la prensa por un momento y piensa en tus propias necesidades —Remus era una presencia confortante.

—Era un bastardo. Quiero tener que ver lo menos posible con él —habló Harry con los dientes apretados.

—Bastardo, cierto, pero aún así estuvo en una gran parte de tu vida, por miserable que ésta fuera. El cierre es importante, Harry, no sólo con las personas que amamos sino también con los demás. Puede ayudarte a asumir que realmente se ha ido, eso es algo sobre lo que reflexionar. Estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el día, también querrás ver el cuerpo destruido de Voldemort, como prueba de su derrota—.

Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que Remus hubiera usado el nombre. Frunció el ceño.

—No pude asistir a los funerales de Sirius. Siempre me arrepentí de eso—.

Remus se alegraba de ello; por supuesto, nunca lo diría. Él había estado de luto por la pérdida de su pareja, y eso le convertía en una especie de viudo superviviente. Harry hubiera eclipsado todo eso, dejándole a él a un lado.

—¿Bien? —exigió Dudley, quien acababa de entrar en la cocina. Remus le había prometido que iría a San Mungo en cuanto empezara el horario de visitas. En ese momento, pelirrojos comenzaron a salir de la chimenea. Molly llegó con Ron y los gemelos.

—Ey, Harry, Remus —saludó Ron, yendo directo al refrigerador—. Se te acabó el jugo de calabaza, compañero—.

—Ya no —canturreó Molly, quien había entrado en la cocina y comenzado a alargar un ya de por sí gran paquete de comestibles.

—De verdad que no deberían tomarse tantas molestias —protestó Harry—. No es como si yo estuviera de luto o algo así; bueno, no realmente —agregó, vacilante.

—No escucharé nada de eso —barbotó la bruja—. Todo esto es un asunto muy estresante. Puede que no estés cargado de pena, pero aún así te voy a apoyar —insistió Molly.

Él perdió todo argumento cuando fue incapaz de contener un bostezo, aunque se las ingenió para echarle la culpa al abundante desayuno que había hecho Remus. Molly sonrió al hombre en señal de aprobación y le quitó de las manos el plato que estaba lavando. Remus abandono la cocina, feliz, dirigiéndose a la chimenea para llamar a San Mungo y verificar el horario de visita.

Dudley lanzaba nerviosas miradas en su dirección mientras Remus hablaba con la llamas. No muy lejos del sofá se encontraban dos alborotadores idénticos. Fred y George sostenían una conversación privada sobre el amante de Harry, plenamente conscientes de que Dudley estaba escuchando. Compartiendo sonrisas traviesas, continuaron suministrando pedacitos de información que esperaban asustaran al muggle. Fred divisó a Remus que venía en su dirección y de repente recordaron que habían prometido ayudar a su madre.

El licántropo observó a los gemelos con sospecha mientras se acercaba con un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Dudley miró el extraño liquido anaranjado que le era ofrecido, debatiendo si sería agradable.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijeron? —miró hacia los gemelos—. ¿Harry tiene un novio mayor? —preguntó tímido, sintiendo que podía confiar en ese hombre de hablar suave.

—En nuestro mundo, el promedio de vida de los magos puede ser superior a los ciento cincuenta años. Lo que ahora puede parecer una gran diferencia de edades, difícilmente será notorio dentro de unos años, cuando Harry sea un poco mayor. Ahora es difícil incluso para los magos ver a Harry con alguien de mi edad —notó el rumbo por el que iban los pensamientos de Dudley y se apresuró a agregar—: No, yo no soy el novio de Harry—.

—Bueno, ellos dijeron que él era aterrador, y tú no luces como alguien que se pueda temer... nada personal —explicó, pensando que podría partir a ese tipo en dos si tuviera que hacerlo. Dudley no sabía lo bastante como para reconocer la significativa mirada en el rostro de Remus.

—No juzgues un libro por la cubierta —sonrió.

—¿Lo dices porque tienes una varita? —.

—La magia no es todo a lo que hay que temer. Harry, por ejemplo, es uno de los más poderosos magos de su edad, pero también es un oponente imponente sin su varita—.

—Sí, claro, ¿cómo la última vez que vio a mi papa, la semana pasada? Desearía haber estado allí para ver el ojo negro de Harry —se rió.

Remus le analizó sagazmente, meditando su siguiente movimiento. Sentía lástima por el muggle, considerando sus circunstancias, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con ese patán, más deseos tenía de maldecirle.

—Eso puede arreglarse si gustas —susurró con tono de complicidad. Dudley frunció el entrecejo, inseguro de si debía confiar en ese hombre que parecía amable. Remus sacó lentamente su varita, para no sobresaltar al muchacho—. Puedo hechizarte para que puedas ver a tu papá poniéndole el ojo negro. Es algo así como observar la tele, pero en tu cabeza. Es seguro —le garantizó.

Dudley pensó sobre ello un buen rato y le hizo varias preguntas antes de aceptar el hechizo. Se estremeció cuando el mago alzó su varita. Al principio, le pareció como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero cuando le instruyeron para que cerrara los ojos, Dudley sonrió ante la vista de su padre en todo su esplendor, con el rostro rojo de ira, dando un puñetazo a su primo en el ojo. Se echó a reír en voz alta y sonrió a Remus por el regalo.

—¡Esto es magnífico! —exclamó emocionado. Podía ver a su papá cada vez que quería, y de paso ver a Harry siendo golpeado—. ¿Todo lo que tengo que hacer es cerrar los ojos? —.

Remus asintió.

—Disfrútalo. Puede ser una distracción mientras estés fuera, así que te hechicé para que sólo funcione mientras estés sentado en este sofá. Te dejaré con esto —Remus apretó los dientes mientras sonreía.

Dudley se preguntó si habría un gato o un perro por allí, pues podría jurar que había escuchado un gruñido. Encogiéndose de hombros, cerró los ojos, feliz, y se emocionó al encontrarse con que no sólo podía ver el puñetazo, sino cada vez que su padre había golpeado a Harry. Era como observar cada pedacito de la vida de abusos sobre Harry en orden inverso. Pensando que era un gran obsequio, se acostó para disfrutar del espectáculo.

* * *

—No puedo creer que finalmente conseguiré ver tu casa —exclamó Ron mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu—. ¿Me repites del código de la red flu? —.

—Godric 1512 —contestó Harry antes de desaparecer en un destello de llamas verdes. Ron le siguió rápidamente, aterrizando en un pedazo de césped.

—¡Diantres! Nunca viajé en una red flu autónoma —Ron se maravilló ante el ladrillo que aparentemente estaba en el medio de un trozo de césped.

—Sólo tengo el Permiso de Red Flu para Constructor por diez meses. Cuando el tiempo se agote conseguiré una extensión, o si por un milagro la casa está terminada, haré el registro con el nombre de la casa. El único inconveniente es que por mi vida que no puedo encontrarle un nombre.

—Pensé que la llamarías Godric Hollow como la de tus padres —comentó distraídamente, mientras revisaba los cimientos.

Harry se detuvo en medio del área rodeada por las fundaciones de concreto, y el armazón que delineaba la forma de la casa.

—No quiero pensar en este lugar como la casa de mis padres. Yo sólo tengo un recuerdo de mi vida aquí —logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Tiene sentido —admitió el pelirrojo—. Guau, levantaste fuertes protecciones —sonrió—. ¿Quién te ayudó a colocarlas? —.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Nadie. Eres la primera persona que ve este lugar. Ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de hablarle a Sev sobre esto —de repente, cayó en cuenta de que su amigo había detectado su magia—. ¿Puedes sentir mis protecciones? —sus ojos se iluminaron.

Ron sonrió.

—No es la gran cosa. Me emocioné mucho cuando fui capaz de sentir la magia de mi papá un día que fui a su oficina, pero luego descubrí que la mayoría de los magos completamente entrenados pueden sentir a su familia, especialmente porque hay muchos Weasley y nuestra magia se siente muy similar. Papá dijo que probablemente podría sentir la tuya porque somos muy unidos y... bien, tu magia es muy fuerte. No soy capaz de sentir la magia de Mione; bueno, no todavía —agregó, en la esperanza de que eso cambiaría. No ayudaba que los chicos en el trabajo todavía bromearan acerca de 'su amante', a raíz de la foto que saliera en el diario abrazando a Harry.

—¿Y cuándo le vas a comprar el anillo a la chica? —aguijoneó el moreno.

—Suenas igual que mamá. Ya casi he ahorrado lo suficiente para comprarlo. Deja que lo veas, es una belleza —sonrió radiante, pensando en el anillo que había apartado en la joyería.

Harry murmuró algo acerca de que nunca completaría el dinero para el anillo si seguía faltando al trabajo para ayudar en los problemas de sus amigos.

>> No seas imbécil. Además, ya casi tengo todo para retirar el anillo, sólo me falta la suma del grabado. No imaginaba decírtelo, pero estoy consiguiendo que me paguen—.

—¿Que te paguen por qué, por grabarlo? —bromeó Harry.

—No, cretino. Cuando pedí un permiso en el trabajo, mi superior me dio una asignación que no quise rehusar —Ron se pulió las uñas en su camisa—. Al parecer, en vista de que tú eres una gran noticia, han volado los rumores acerca de la muerte de tu tío y la hospitalización de tu tía, y el Ministerio no quiere lucir mal ante la opinión pública. Así que decidieron cubrirse el trasero. En tu mejor interés, por supuesto —comentó burlón—. Un auror entrenado, de alto estatus en el Ministerio, ha sido asignado para proteger al 'héroe en duelo', Harry J. Potter. Al menos hasta que tu tía mejore, con la esperanza de que tú no les demandes por los daños ocasionados al administrarle una poción equivocada —sonrió, mirando fijamente sus manos como si revisara su manicura.

—Entonces, básicamente, nada ha cambiado. Tú siempre estás cuidándome —Harry sonrió mientras señalaba algunas de las características que había planeado para su hogar.

—Sí, pero ahora cobro por eso —replicó el pelirrojo, feliz—. ¿Cuál de éstas es la habitación de invitados? Quiero saber dónde me quedaré cuando venga —interrogó mientras caminaba entre las vigas.

—Yo cedí una de las habitaciones para destinarla a laboratorio, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro —miró el diseño con tristeza. Todavía se sentía muy confundido respecto a Severus planificando la muerte de Vernon; de inmediato, sus pensamientos regresaron a la conversación que había tenido con Sev en su dormitorio.

—Ni siquiera menciones que vas a permitir que Vernon se interponga entre ustedes —gruñó Ron.

De repente, ambos se envararon, luego de escuchar un ruido no muy lejos de allí. Se giraron para poner sus espaldas una contra otra, escudriñando los terrenos. Ron escuchó el leve crujido de una ramita al mismo tiempo que Harry notaba una depresión en el césped. Observó las hendiduras de huellas producidas por pies invisibles antes de lanzar un hechizo aturdidor. Hechizos y maldiciones salieron hacia ellos, pero ninguno les golpeó.

—¿Soy yo o esto está resultando demasiado fácil? —susurró Harry. Estaba seguro de haber golpeado un blanco invisible, pero había al menos otros dos enviando maldiciones contra ellos, pero ninguno les golpeaba, o siquiera rozaba.

—Mm-hmm —convino Ron, al tiempo que su Desmaius daba en el blanco, enviando a otro enemigo invisible al suelo.

—¿Está hecho? —escucharon una voz que preguntaba a la distancia.

—Completado —respondió alguien detrás de Harry. Todos a la vez, sus oponentes se hicieron visibles. Un mago de túnica oscura, la cara cubierta de blanco saltó hacia donde estaban sus camaradas caídos. Él y las víctimas inconscientes desaparecieron con un chasquido.

Harry fue el primero en notar que aún quedaba un mago, al menos el único visible. Asió a Ron por la parte de atrás del cuello de su túnica y le jaló lejos de un pedazo de madera que caía, justo antes de que le golpeara. Se volteó para maldecir a su atacante, girando en redondo mientras una gran parte de la estructura colapsaba. Antes de poder registrar el hecho de que gran parte de su duro trabajo había sido destruido, una gruesa viga de madera le envió hacia el concreto con mucha fuerza. Ron cayó con él, pues Harry no había soltado su cuello.

—¡Harry! —gritó, preocupado, pero todavía teniendo la previsión de revisar los alrededores. La varita de Harry había caído fuera de su alcance, y el pelirrojo estaba apresado entre su amigo y una pieza de madera muy grande—.  _Accio_  —gritó al mismo tiempo que el Mortífago. Las once pulgadas de acebo giraron como la aguja de un compás, pero no se acercó a ninguno de los magos. Ron alargó el brazo esperando que eso ayudara, pero la varita permaneció quieta. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Aquel que la alcanzara tendría la varita que estaba destinada a ser parte crucial en la desaparición de Voldemort. Incluso si no habían descubierto cómo eso iba a suceder.

El sudor comenzaba a gotear por la frente de Ron, pero sostuvo su temblorosa varita por los ocho minutos más largos de su vida. Harry recupero la consciencia sin hacerse notar, tal y como le había enseñado Kieran. Siguiendo la vista de Ron, pudo notar su varita y la batalla silenciosa que se entablaba entre los dos magos de similar poder.

—Accio —el sonido de la voz de Harry apenas fue escuchado por su amigo, pero los efectos fueron evidentes al tiempo que la varita atravesaba el aire directo a la mano de su dueño.

Ron fue rápido al mandar un nuevo hechizo, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que otra sección de la estructura cayera sobre ellos. Su rostro se contrajo mientras usaba su lengua para sacar el traslador que llevaba detrás de su última muela. Cuando apretó los dientes sobre éste, Harry y él fueron atraídos al torbellino de un viaje en traslador, arribando a la habitación 'segura' en el Cuartel General de Aurores, en lo profundo del Ministerio de Magia. Jadeando con dificultad, intentó recuperar el aliento, mientras ponía una mano en el cuello del moreno para verificar su pulso y la otra apartaba frenéticamente el húmedo cabello de su cara.

—Despierta, Harry — suplicó.

Su nombre apenas audible salió como un siseo de los labios de Harry.

—Ron—.

—Sí, Har, aquí estoy —le tranquilizó, todavía apartando su oscuro cabello, sin notar que la pila de madera ya no le mantenía presionado encima de su amigo golpeado.

—¿Vamos a abrazarnos cada vez que yo venga a tu trabajo? —musitó Harry sonriendo débilmente. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que descifraba las palabras.

—¡Maldito cretino! —acentuó sus palabras con un tortazo en la cabeza del otro, sin darse cuenta de que el golpe le desmayaría—. Demonios—.

* * *

Dudley se sentó al lado de su madre, aburrido como una ostra. No podía creer que la enfermera no supiera lo que era la televisión. ¿No tenían una todas las habitaciones de hospital? Una bruja amistosa había llegado con una carretilla de emparedados, pero él pensó que no debía comer nada que ofreciera esa extraña dama vestida con una túnica hecha de retazos multicolores y calzada con zapatos anaranjados.

Cada vez que pasaba, la bruja le sonreía con calidez. Dudley hizo una mueca, al ver que ella mostraba una sonrisa desdentada. Después de tres atroces horas, la bruja anunció que era su última ronda por las próximas horas, hasta que regresara con el carrito de la cena. El estómago de Dudley ganó y seleccionó un emparedado que lucía comestible.

—¿Cuántos, querido? —preguntó ella, levantando cuatro emparedados.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y luego se entrecerraron, mientras sacaba un puñado de las extrañas monedas que Harry le había dado antes de partir.

—¿Cuánto por eso? —señaló los cuatro que ella tenía en la mano al tiempo que le tendía la pila de monedas.

—Quince sickles y veintitrés knuts —contestó amablemente. La boca de Dudley cayó pues sólo tenía diez monedas en la mano—. ¿Necesitas ayuda, querido? No te preocupes —dijo con expresión asombrada, tomando dos monedas. Aquí tienes tu cambio —le sonrió, levantando una botella tan fría que goteaba por la condensación—. Tal vez quieras darme otras dos monedas de plata por algo de jugo.

Dudley le entregó deis monedas y tomó tres botellas. Para su favor, evitó un estremecimiento cuando ella sonrió radiante.

* * *

Sentado en una silla frente a Ron, Harry sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza. Nadie quería usar magia sobre él o sobre Ron hasta averiguar qué hechizos había lanzado el mago en el Valle de Godric.

Aparentemente, los Mortífagos no estaban allí para atacarles sino para lanzar alguna clase de hechizo, sobre Harry, o quizás sobre la red flu. Varias personas habían sido llamadas para confirmar que no estaban bajo ningún hechizo o maldición, pero Arthur Weasley les había pedido que se quedaran hasta que Bill pudiera llegar. No hacía daño tener un rompedor de maldiciones en la familia.

Mientras aguardaban por Bill, conversaron sobre el ataque. Ron inundó a su padre con todos los detalles. Harry notó que su amigo narraba la historia con gran corrección; definitivamente, algo había aprendido en su entrenamiento como Auror. En el pasado, sus historias generalmente crecían en emoción con cada vez que las contaba.

* * *

Harry notó que Bill Weasley seguía siendo un mago muy buena onda. Había dejado todo para ir a revisar que su hermano Ron y su casi hermano Harry no tuvieran maldiciones. En ese punto, cuando todos los demás que les habían revisado habían certificado que los jóvenes estaban seguros, Bill continuaba, probando cada diagnóstico que conocía para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Después de un rato, Ron, que estaba acostumbrado a la naturaleza protectora de su familia, había empezado a inquietarse y prestar más atención a su estómago gruñendo que a su hermano Bill.

El volumen de hechizos que Bill utilizaba, fascinaron a Harry. Él se había convertido en un mago formidable, pero su entrenamiento con Kieran y Sev había tenido el objetivo primordial de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Desestimó la pasajera interrogante de su utilidad —o falta de ella— después de la batalla final. En lugar de eso, se concentró en la última serie de hechizos usados por el rompedor de maldiciones.

Satisfecho al ver que ni Harry ni Ron tenían maldición alguna, Bill comenzó a llenar un formulario estándar del Ministerio para reflejar sus resultados.

—Necesito almorzar. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros un rato a casa de Harry? —.

Bill rió entre dientes y se giró hacia el moreno, preguntando en un tono divertido:

—¿Mi hermano acostumbra ser tan descortés cuando invita a la gente a tu casa? Paso. Sin ofender, Harry—.

—¿Estás seguro? —animó Harry—. Debemos comer de todas formas, y tenemos un montón de comida—.

—Oh, es cierto. Mamá ha estado cocinando en tu casa. Disculpa por dudar, Har, pero tengo un montón de amigos solteros, y rara vez es seguro consumir las escasas cosas que ellos preparan—.

—Estás muy equivocado, hermano. Harry es un gran cocinero, y Severus también, según he escuchado —elogió Ron.

Con esas palabras de alabanza de la Maquina de Comer Weasley, Bill quedó convencido. En muy poco tiempo estaban de regreso en casa de Harry, sacando lo que parecía una inagotable cantidad de comida del refrigerador.

Severus estaba sentado en la mesa principal, observando a la población estudiantil desfilar para el almuerzo. Asintió, en reconocimiento al Prefecto Slytherin que le había saludado antes de tomar asiento. Todo parecía indicar que sería uno de esos miles de almuerzos en el Gran Comedor, sin nada especial que destacar. Al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo a su alimento, para verificar que era seguro de comer, notó que los estudiantes despejaban un camino.

Un mago del Ministerio entró al recinto, causando un revuelo. Los estudiantes susurraban y señalaban mientras el mago caminaba hacia Albus. Severus le reconoció de inmediato como miembro de la Orden. Con una rápida inclinación, el recién llegado entregó a Dumbledore un sobre con el sello del Ministerio, pero no hizo amague de abandonar el lugar.

Severus estudio el rostro del director mientras leía el pergamino. El anciano siempre tenía la misma expresión, como si lo que estuviera sucediendo fuera absolutamente esperado, pero Severus sabía qué pequeñas señales buscar. Este día, sin embargo, cualquiera que estaba la suficientemente cerca pudo notar la sorpresa y la indignación mientras los ojos del anciano refulgían con ira. Albus se levantó abruptamente, agradeciendo al mensajero y despidiéndole.

Minerva miró a Severus. Desde donde estaba sentada, había podido observar que se trataba de una carta de Arthur Weasley, y deseaba desesperadamente poder seguir a Albus fuera del comedor. Sin embargo, como subdirectora, debía permanecer en la mesa en ausencia del anciano. Severus no tenía que cumplir tales reglas. Consiguió despejar su camino con su habitual mirada feroz, pero su sino fue cruel en su precipitado camino hacia la oficina de la Dirección. Prácticamente ladrando la contraseña, aguardo furioso a que el pasaje fuera abierto. Había tenido que detenerse ante una pelea en el pasillo. Además, unos pobres asustados Hufflepuff tenían ahora cincuenta puntos menos por dejar caer un libro a su paso, lo que había hecho que resbalara de una manera indigna.

—... gracias a Dios están a salvo. Gracias por avisarme, Arthur, y por favor, dile a Harry que me llame esta noche por la red flu —la voz de Albus podía ser oída desde lo alto de las escaleras. La cabeza de Arthur ya había desaparecido de las llamas antes que Severus entrara, sin molestarse en tocar. El director rodeó su escritorio. Con un pase de varita, apareció un servicio de té. Un toquecito en la tetera y el vapor brotó al instante.

Con un gesto de la mano, Severus rechazó en silencio la taza ofrecida, luego de reconocer que el té contenía una poción tranquilizante.

—No deseo ser drogado. ¿Qué sucedió? —espetó sin embagues.

El director lucía bastante cansado. Entonces, Severus se dio cuenta que el té calmante no había sido preparado para él. Una segunda tetera apareció con su té favorito, esta vez es estado puro.

—Los Mortífagos atacaron a Harry y Ronald en el Valle Godric hace apenas una hora. Ambos parecen estar bien y están siendo revisados por si tienen hechizos residuales —explicó brevemente.

—En estos momentos estoy contando con la buena disposición del Señor Oscuro y no escuché que se hiciera ningún plan para tal ataque. ¿Estás seguro de que se encuentran bien? —apenas lograba ocultar su preocupación.

—Arthur está convencido de que el objetivo era algo diferente a un ataque directo. Podría ser cualquier cosa, como un hechizo de rastreo con el tiempo, dejando el maleficio en una pieza de madera de la construcción... o incluso en un simple clavo —vació su taza y se sirvió de nuevo de la bebida con calmante—. Sé que no puedo pedirle a Harry que no salga y viva su vida, pero debe ser más cuidadoso y no establecer una rutina. No debería ser predecible; ellos deben haber averiguado dónde pasaba su tiempo libre—.

Severus pensó que él no sabía qué estaba haciendo su pareja en su tiempo libre. Una vez que comenzó la escuela, su tiempo juntos se vio restringido a los fines de semana y las noches que Harry pasaba en Hogwarts durante la luna llena. Aparte de que continuaba entrenando con Kieran, no sabía en qué consistían las actividades diarias de Harry.

La única rutina a la que él se había acostumbrado era a despertar para encontrar la boca de su chico alrededor de su polla la mañana que seguía a la luna llena. Quitaba muy pocos puntos en sus clases de ese día. Tuvo que esforzarse por apartar esa imagen mental y concentrarse.

—¿Por qué Harry estaba en el Valle Godric, y por qué sería tan predecible? —.

—Él ha estado tratando de contártelo hace un tiempo, pero algo inevitablemente se presentaba y lo retrasaba de nuevo; creo que simplemente estaba esperando el momento adecuado, que... —.

—Pienso que ya has tomado suficiente de ese té —Severus frunció el ceño—. Cuéntamelo y ahórrale a él la angustia de encontrar 'el momento adecuado' —mirar con ferocidad la tetera no hizo nada para calmar sus nervios—. Y ahórrame a mí las enigmáticas palabras de sabiduría que concedes a cualquier persona lo bastante idiota como para hacerte una pregunta directa—.

—Está construyendo una casa —Albus sonrió, feliz.

—¿Una casa? —musitó Severus con frialdad, olvidando su impresión ante la respuesta directa del anciano.

—Sí. Según Filius, Harry había desarrollado un plano absolutamente hermoso—.

Apretando los dientes ante el pensamiento de que el profesor de Encantamientos estaba mejor informado que él sobre las actividades diarias de su amante, Severus se preguntó por qué hacer tanto lío para contarle sobre la construcción de la casa. Ciertamente, Harry no iba a vivir eternamente en el apartamento alquilado. Con un montón de interrogantes girando en su mente, se asombró de la única pregunta que salió de su boca antes que pudiera contenerla.

—¿Le contó a Filius? —.

—Oh, sí, Filius le enseñó hechizos y encantamientos para preservar los materiales de construcción. Fue más provechoso que la clase que tomó sobre Requerimientos de Construcciones Mágicas y Muggles. Con los hechizos de ocultación y protección que lanzó sobre el concreto, le tomó mucho tiempo echar las fundaciones. Creo que estaba esperando a que estuviera terminada la estructura para mostrarte donde estarían las habitaciones cuando lo vieras por primera vez. Estaba especialmente emocionado por tener el invernadero unido al laboratorio de pociones, lo que permitiría un mejor acceso a ingredientes frescos —parloteó Albus. Definitivamente, había tomado mucho té calmante.

¿Un laboratorio de Pociones? ¿Harry estaba construyendo la casa para ambos?

—Dijiste que estaba pensando contarme, ¿significa que la estructura está lista? —.

—Me temo que no; al menos, ya no. Pienso que, con todos sus esfuerzos, las fundaciones serían capaces de soportar un terremoto, pero la estructura de madera fue destruida esta tarde. Arthur me dijo que se derrumbó sobre ellos. Va a tener que empezar de nuevo —suspiró Albus.

* * *

Harry vació su vaso, pensando en la reciente visita al Ministerio. Si nunca regresaba, aún así sería demasiado pronto.

Por otra parte, estaba muy impresionado con la revisión que les había hecho el hermano mayor de los Weasley.

—Fui capaz de detectar que algunos de tus hechizos son en latín, pero en su mayoría no tengo ni idea de lo que estabas diciendo. Traté de prestar atención, pero hubo ocasiones en las que ni siquiera podría decir si recitaste una cadena de pequeños hechizos o unos pocos conjuros más largos —comentó, asombrado por su habilidad. Bill podría usar ese talento en múltiples profesiones si no quisiera seguir en Gringotts para siempre.

Bill asintió en agradecimiento. Había pasado largo tiempo desde que alguno de sus hermanos hubiera dado muestras de estar impresionado por sus aptitudes en la materia. Por el contrario, no se acostumbraban a que Charlie lidiara con dragones; lo que era terriblemente fascinante hasta para sus hermanos.

—Añadí unas cuantas páginas a mi libro mientras trabajé en Egipto —estaba ansioso de regresar allí en vacaciones.

—Es genial escucharte utilizando hechizos egipcios —habló Ron con la boca llena de comida—. Desearía saber qué estaban haciendo en tu casa, o en lo que queda de ella... Lo siento, Harry. ¿Sabes que yo ya he tenido más experiencia de campo con Mortífagos que algunos chicos que empezaron su entrenamiento para Auror hace dos años? —.

—Demonios, ya tenías más experiencia que algunos incluso antes de terminar en Hogwarts —señaló Harry—. ¿Esos bastardos! Me tomó semanas construir eso —frunció el ceño—. Iba a enseñárselo a Severus este fin de semana —giró la cabeza, perdido en ese pensamiento.

—Empezarás de nuevo, pero nada ha cambiado, ¿cierto? —interrogó Ron—. Contigo y Severus, quiero decir—.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, rehuyendo los ojos azules.

>> ¡Debes estar bromeando! —.

—Él mató a Vernon por mi culpa—.

—Ese hijo de puta murió de un ataque al corazón en el Ministerio—.

—Técnicamente, y lo sabes —Harry se levantó de la mesa y se reclinó contra la encimera de la cocina—. Él estaba furioso; fue a Voldemort con información y se aseguró de formar parte de eso—.

—Aún no estás seguro de eso, Harry —razonó Bill con tono tranquilizador.

—Sí, Bill. Él se apareció aquí anoche. No creo que planeara contármelo. Severus se guarda cosas, pero no miente. Le pregunté si había planeado la muerte de Vernon y me contestó que sí, puro y simple —bajó la mirada hacia la mesa repleta de platos y cuencos medio vacíos de comida—. Agrégale a la lista —murmuró.

Al escuchar las suaves palabras, Ron saltó:

—Oh, no, no lo harás —empezó con tono calmado, pero su voz fue aumentando de tono a medida que avanzaba—. ¡Vernon Dursley no va en LA LISTA! —exclamó, refiriéndose a la lista que Harry y él habían hecho refiriéndose a las personas que conocían que habían muerto o sufrido grandes pérdidas por culpa de Voldemort—. Vernon no murió porque estuviera relacionado contigo, murió por la forma en que te maltrató. Él no tenía derecho, y debía pagar por lo que te hizo. Severus te ama. No corrió a hacerlo cuando supo todo sobre tu pasado; lo dejó pasar porque eso era lo que tú querías. Pero luego vio cómo Vernon seguía jodiéndote la vida—.

Harry frunció los labios. Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a nadie cómo era su vida familiar hasta que casi había sido demasiado tarde. Ron continuó su diatriba, pues su amigo no le interrumpió. Bill observaba a su hermano menor con asombro, pero estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía.

>> Demonios, Harry, incluso cuando regresabas a la escuela yo podía ver cómo él te seguía haciendo daño. Cada vez que despertabas de una pesadilla. Yo estaba en la cama al lado de la tuya. Escuchaba tus gritos. No me malentiendas; yo no hubiera actuado de otra manera. Pero, déjame decirte, durante un tiempo los sueños con Vernon excedían en número a los que tenías sobre Quien... Voldemort. Con la excepción de la muerte de tus padres, diría que, golpe a golpe, Vernon te hizo más daño. ¿Sabes cuántas veces quise matarle con mis propias manos? Y el juego... —.

—¡Ron! —gritó Bill—. ¡No hablamos sobre eso! —.

—¿Qué? —Harry les miró con curiosidad. Bill lanzó una feroz mirada a su hermano, quien a su vez estaba tan enojado que sus ojos echaban chispas.

—El juego que jugábamos cuando estábamos particularmente furiosos —Ron enfatizó la palabra 'furiosos'. Ignoró la protesta de Bill y continuó—. Empezó con una simple conversación entre nosotros y los gemelos. Qué le haríamos a Vernon si tuviéramos oportunidad de sostener con él una 'amable conversación'. Fred hizo algunas interesantes sugerencias —elevó una ceja, asintiendo como si estuviera de acuerdo con él mismo—. Esto no se convirtió realmente en un juego hasta el verano que siguió a nuestro cuarto año—.

Bill sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que no le contarían a Harry sobre esto.

>> Ginny nos escuchó y se unió. Después de una espectacular sugerencia de castración usando a Fluffy —el perro de tres cabezas— empezamos a premiar con puntos a la persona con la mejor idea. Por el tiempo en que tú estabas en la enfermería luchando por tu vida, los Weasleys teníamos tres juegos distintos. Uno era un juego de bebida; otro un juego de tablero, pero mamá lo encontró y lo tiró al fuego—.

—¿Y el ultimo? — animó Harry.

—Habitualmente, era de tipo verbal. En éste, quien creaba el castigo más extraño, ganaba una bolsa de ranas de chocolate.

Harry logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—¿Un juego de tablero? —indagó, moviendo la cabeza—. Hay una gran diferencia entre hablar sobre ello y hacerlo. ¿Alguno de ustedes fue a Voldemort con un plan? —.

—Harry —a diferencia de Ron, Bill habló en tono bajo—. Ya nos conoces; los Weasley somos una familia muy antigua. Hemos trabajado para el Ministerio, el banco mágico, yo fui Premio Anual, y muchos de nosotros pertenecemos a la Orden para luchar contra el mago más oscuro que existe. Se nos conoce por ser gente agradable. Y aún así, pasamos mucho tiempo ideando nuevas y mejores formas de hacer sufrir a tu tío. Luego de un juego particularmente alborotado, Charlie tuvo que lanzarme un Petrificus Totalus para evitar que pusiera en práctica el mejor plan—.

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido ante sus palabras.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho? —preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

—Tú no estuviste esa noche —contestó—. El punto es que estoy seguro de que nunca hubiéramos puesto esto en práctica. Era un modo saludable de expulsar nuestras frustraciones ante algo malo sobre lo que no teníamos control —suspiró, tomando un gran trago de su bebida—. Severus, por otra parte, apenas recientemente ha empezado a saber detalles de tu pasado. Nosotros te vimos crecer, y recolectamos pedacitos de informaciones con el curso de los años, y aún así queríamos lanzar al hombre a las fauces de Fluffy. Severus ha visto y hecho muchas cosas sobre las que es mejor no pensar. Continúa llevando la vida de un mago oscuro mientras espía a Voldemort. De no ser Ron quien le hubiera sido entregado, ¿crees que se hubiera arriesgado a no violar a un desconocido? —.

—Nosotros no hablamos sobre eso —jadeó Ron con voz estrangulada.

—¿Igual que no hablamos sobre el juego? —chilló Bill, acentuando su sentencia con un puñetazo en el hombro de su hermano—. Soy un rompedor de maldiciones, hoy fue mi oportunidad de contribuir. Ron está en su camino para ser un Auror de élite algún día, y está aquí, a tu lado—.

Ron dejó de mirarle con furia.

>> Además de hacer pociones, Severus ha tenido que torturar y matar muggles. Él haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder para mantenerte a salvo. ¿Lo que hizo es tan diferente de lo que nosotros hacemos? —.

—Sólo tiene sentimientos encontrados porque se alegra de la muerte de Vernon cuando el resto del mundo mágico, que ignora la realidad, está de luto por su pérdida. Harry, dime que no deseabas que Snape fuera a rescatarte, apartándote de esa vida para siempre —expresó Ron con arrogancia. Bill se veía completamente asombrado de las palabras de su hermano, mientras Harry estaba sorprendido de su perspicacia.

Cuando se embalaba, Ron no sabía cuándo parar.

>> Incluso muerto, el hombre te hace sentir miserable. ¡Si dejas que Vernon se interponga entre Severus y tú, necesitas que te examinen la cabeza! Bueno... —vaciló— que te la examinen de nuevo. ¿No ves, Harry, que, si permites que Vernon se interponga entre ustedes, dejarás que él gane? ¡Te estaría golpeando desde la tumba, tanto o peor que antes! —terminó con algo menos de convicción.

Harry sabía que su amigo tenía razón. No podía permitir que Vernon ganara y arruinara lo único grandioso que tenía. Amaba demasiado a Severus para eso.

—¿De veras tenían un juego de mesa? —preguntó, riendo.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Incluso teníamos piezas encantadas. Hermione me dio un libro sobre la historia del ajedrez y los hechizos utilizados para animar las piezas en el ajedrez mágico. Había un Vernon enorme, con los ojos brotados y sacudiendo su puño. La pieza favorita de Fred y George era Dudley; era el que más sufría de las bromas de ellos. Les gustaba especialmente la lengua gigante que brotaba de su boca. Ginny también hizo tarjetas—.

—¿Ginny... tarjetas? —.

—Sí. Una decía... —Ron estaba de nuevo rellenando su cara, así que Bill intervino para evitar tener que ver a su hermano escupiendo el almuerzo mientras explicaba.

—Eran divertidas —admitió el pelirrojo mayor—. Una carta decía: Por arrancar los barrotes de la ventana, adelantar cuatro espacios. Otra era: Por hacer bromas a Vernon, adelante un espacio. Había una en la que Ron siempre parecía caer: Tropieza con la capa de invisibilidad, retroceda tres espacios. La primera persona que encontraba tu baúl oculto ganaba y conseguía pegar la pieza de Vernon en el armario 'hasta el próximo juego'—.

—Sí —le interrumpió Ron, habiendo tragado el pastel de su boca—. Siempre que tú y Charlie estaban, yo conseguía la última pieza y terminaba con la de McGonagall —se quejó.

Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Qué hacía ella? —tenía que saber.

Ron ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—Estaba en su forma de gata. Mayormente, aterrorizaba a la pieza de Petunia escupiendo sus bolas de pelo y sacudiendo su pelo sobre el sofá. Ah, y afilaba sus garras en los muebles, tiraba las cosas de las repisas y cosas así —mostró su mejor cara de enojo—. Creo que los gemelos todavía conservan algunas de las piezas encantadas—.

* * *

Severus tocó en la puerta de la oficina de Remus Lupin, sin obtener respuesta. Frunció el ceño a los estudiantes que se atrevieron a mirarle con curiosidad mientras aguardaba a que el lobo contestara. Con la decisión plasmada en el rostro, empezaba su camino de regreso a las mazmorras cuando una voz le llamó.

—¿Me buscaba, profesor Snape? —Remus abrió la puerta, invitándole a entrar.

—Sí, quería tener unas palabras con usted —contestó, mirando con furia a uno de los estudiantes que estaba caminando con mucha lentitud. Cerró de un portazo para disuadir al metiche Slytherin.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Severus? —preguntó Remus. Al Slytherin no le gustaba el modo en que lucía. Estaba inusualmente nervioso y ansioso.

—La situación es que debo mantener mi distancia hasta que el muggle regrese a su casa —parecía como si sus siguientes palabras estuvieran luchando por salir—. Quería agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por Harry —consiguió decir finalmente.

—No es nada. Haría cualquier cosa por Harry, y los estudiantes están acostumbrados a que alguien me reemplace al menos una vez al mes, así que unas pocas clases más no implican mucho trastorno —explicó—. Dejé a Dudley y le recogeré luego de que corrija unos exámenes —Remus estaba rehuyendo su mirada, pero Severus estaba demasiado preocupado por Harry como para darse cuenta.

—¿Estuviste con Harry? Albus dice que está bien luego del encuentro con los Mortífagos de hoy, pero me hubiera gustado verlo por mí mismo. ¿Todo se veía bien? —.

—Él lu... lucía bien, sin problemas —acomodó unos papeles de su escritorio. Severus entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —Severus sólo se sintió parcialmente aliviado cuando el otro sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Está muy enojado porque yo tomara en mis propias manos el asunto de su tío? —.

—Hablé con Bill, y él parece pensar que las cosas entre tú y Harry van a estar bien—.

Severus intentó descubrir qué era lo que le estaba siendo ocultado.

—Estás en el límite, puedo verlo —declaró, esperando ver su reacción.

—Sólo faltan cuatro días para la luna llena —replicó, como si eso explicara todo. Pero Severus había leído mucho cuando escuchó que el licántropo iba a regresar a Hogwarts.

—Lupin —su tono peligroso logró que el otro apartara la atención de sus papeles—. Estás actuando muy nervioso, igual que la semana que siguió al encontrar tu nueva oficina apestando a la sangre de Harry. Ahora, ya que has pasado mucho tiempo en su casa, creo que tengo derecho a saber qué está elaborando el lobo que hay en ti —le observó fijamente, analizando su reacción.

Remus hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a su escritorio. Frotó las manos sobre su cara, buscando las palabras.

—Esta mañana, llegué temprano a casa de Harry. Quería estar allí antes que tuviera oportunidad de levantarse. No podía soportar el pensamiento de que él tuviera que prepararle el desayuno a su primo, tal como había hecho por tantos años—.

Severus asintió, comprendiendo. Él había pensado lo mismo, y estaba agradecido de que Remus lo hiciera.

>> Con un invitado en la casa, y la puerta de su habitación abierta, pensé que era seguro despertarle para desayunar —empezó a revolver sus papeles nuevamente, evitando mirarle a los ojos—. Harry estaba muy cómodo con su piel—.

—Estaba desnudo —dijo Severus llanamente, viendo que Remus se estremecía. Comprendía exactamente el problema, pero no creía que Remus apreciaría que se lo dijera; el lobo estaba cachondo y abrumado por la culpa.

—Es como si algo inactivo, que yo pensaba que llevaba largo tiempo muerto, hubiera renacido —musitó Remus en medio de sus manos—. Él es mi familia, por Dios. Es muy perturbador—.

Severus entendía que no había sido específicamente Harry quien había disparado esto. Cualquier grandioso hombre desnudo hubiera tenido el mismo efecto estando tan cerca de la luna llena. No era como si Remus no se hubiera controlado. Pero Harry había sido el gatillo. Remus continuaría estando incómodo cerca de él, a menos...

—Necesitas redireccionar eso —declaró con firmeza.

—¡Sabes lo que exige eso! —gritó el otro.

—Igual que tú. Resuélvelo —replicó llanamente.

—Lo haces sonar como si la cura fuera algo parecido a una poción sencilla —se quejó Remus; no había tratado de conseguir una cita en años.

—¿No puedes? —sonrió.

—No pagaré por esto, si es lo que estás insinuando—.

—Francamente, lobo, ¿eres tan inepto? La población gay no es pequeña. Seguramente, incluso tú podrás encontrar a alguien. No eres horriblemente feo —Severus frunció el ceño, molesto por tener que hacer un cumplido al lobo, y bufó cuando logró ver que Remus casi sonreía—. Lo hiciste antes. ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir al último tío con el que estuviste? —.

—Le ofrecí un lugar para quedarse cuando escapó de prisión —contestó simplemente.

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza, era obvio que había pasado un largo tiempo para Remus.

—Soy reacio a comentar esto contigo, pero dado que yo ya no... —hizo una pausa —frecuento ese lugar, compartiré contigo una valiosa información —escribió una dirección—. Ve allí —le entregó el pergamino—. Tómate un trago, siéntate en la esquina más alejada a mano derecha, y diles que eres mi amigo —se estremeció al decir 'amigo', como si le doliera—. Cuando te sientas cómodo, explícales que quieres encontrarte con Seth—.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Seth quiera reunirse conmigo? —estaba muy escéptico.

Severus pellizcó el puente de su nariz, murmurando algo sobre los estúpidos lobos que no reconocen un obsequio cuando es dejado caer sobre su regazo. Poco podía Remus saber que 'Seth' era el código para 'Sé amable conmigo, soy bueno y necesito una buena follada'. Los antiguos amigos de juerga de Severus se asegurarían de que Remus consiguiera lo que necesitaba.

—No me cuestiones en esto. Ya es bastante doloroso tener que darte tanto —hizo una pausa, recordando algo que le resultó divertido. Abrió su saquito de monedas y entregó al Gryffindor un galeón de oro—. Cuando te pregunten dónde estoy, dale esto a Carl. Él entenderá—.

Remus frunció el entrecejo, pensando que le pagaba a alguien para estar con él. Pareciendo leer sus pensamientos, Severus también se mostró ceñudo.

>> Hice una apuesta con él y perdí. Si Carl está allí, pídele que te cuente—.

Sin otra palabra, salió como una tromba. No le gustó dar esa información. No era que planeara ir allí nuevamente, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que el lobo lo supiera.

Aturdido, Remus le observó partir en silencio. Él y Sirius tenían un amigo que acostumbraba rondar los mismos lugares que Severus. De repente, se sintió muy excitado ante la idea de averiguar si algunas de las cosas que había escuchado eran ciertas. A decir verdad, nunca le había interesado el sexo casual, pero en su actual estado, la idea se le hacía cada vez más apetecible.

 


	56. Un Lobo En Piel De Lobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus Snape estaba convenientemente estacionado cerca del vestíbulo de entrada, conversando con Argus sobre los mejores detalles de las detenciones productivas. Argus volvía a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos, cuando una detención apropiada involucraba grilletes. Luego de cuarenta minutos, Severus deseaba estar en cualquier parte excepto allí. Ya no estaba seguro de que su propósito para estar en la entrada justificara esta tortura. Se sintió extremadamente agradecido cuando finalmente vio a Remus Lupin descender las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo principal.

—Discúlpame, Argus —Severus sonrió con cortesía, girándose hacia Remus y revisando su atuendo—. ¿Me permite una palabra, Profesor? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al recién llegado.

—Estaba a punto de salir —intentó seguir sin ver los ojos del maestro de Pociones. Ya se sentía suficientemente avergonzado sin tener que hablar sobre el asunto.

—Sólo tomaré unos minutos de su tiempo —replicó con voz sedosa—. ¿Quizás podríamos ir a un lugar más privado? —.

Remus asintió e hizo amague de ascender nuevamente, pero se dio cuenta que Severus le pasaba con paso enérgico, precediéndole a las mazmorras y no a la oficina del licántropo. El hombre de cabello negro no dijo otra palabra hasta que estuvieron en el interior de su oficina.

>> ¿Esto es lo mejor que pudiste hacer? —observó su ropa con desprecio—. Hubiera esperado, dado que te deshiciste de los harapos que vestías el año pasado, que tendrías algo apropiado para salir. Aparentemente, estaba en un error —hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

—¿Qué hay de malo en lo que llevo puesto? —se quejó Remus, sintiéndose claramente insultado.

—Absolutamente nada si vas a cenar —Severus tomó el par de pantalones de cuero marrón que acostumbraba utilizar para cabalgar, frunciendo el ceño al ver que sobraban cuatro pulgadas de largo. El siguiente fue un par negro que era mucho más corto, pues se usaba metido en botas. Se los entregó a Remus, quien se los cambió, malhumorado, mientras Severus conjuraba un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Aunque ambos tenían una cintura similar, Severus era más largo de torso y los huesos de su cadera eran más anchos.

>> No, ése tampoco —le quitó los pantalones con un hechizo, tomando a Remus completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Eso era necesario? —se quejó, sintiéndose incómodo al estar ahí parado sólo con su camisa y bóxer.

Severus ignoró la pregunta, mirando largamente la figura de Remus. Frotando su barbilla, pensativo, buscaba una solución. Con velocidad inesperada, aferró a Remus por el cuello de la camisa y la cadera. Dando la vuelta y recuperando el equilibrio con facilidad, lanzó a su confiada víctima sobre su espalda, dejando que aterrizara sobre su cama.

—Lo que imaginaba, ellos tienen el mismo tamaño—.

Un complacido Severus fue hacia la chimenea, sin prestar atención a su traumatizado invitado. Lanzando un puñado de polvos flu, mencionó el nombre de su buen amigo. El rostro sin afeitar de un mago de áspero cabello marrón apareció entre las llamas.

—¡Snape, huraño bastardo! —gritó Kieran, feliz—. ¿Cuántas veces voy a encontrar hombres extraños en tu cama? Sabes que él te está apuntando con la varita, ¿cierto? —.

Severus no se molestó en girarse para ver si Remus estaba a punto de maldecirle.

—Necesito algo de ropa. Lo que sea que uses cuando sales de fiesta con Jo servirá—.

Un momento después, Kieran salía por la chimenea con una brazada de ropa.

—¿Hay algo que debería saber respecto a Fawkes? —le gustaba Harry, y esperaba que él y Severus no hubieran roto.

—Remus Lupin, te presento a Kieran Donnelly. Remus es un amigo de Fawkes, conoció a su familia hace mucho —explicó Severus. El recién llegado ofreció su mano a Remus, ayudándole a levantarse de la cama. Éste tuvo que admitir que el hombre parecía ser de su misma talla, aunque seguía sin apreciar el modo en que Severus le había 'medido'.

—Ya había escuchado tu nombre —el escocés sonrió—. Perteneces a la Orden, ¿cierto? También yo —declaró, sorprendiendo al licántropo.

—¿Eres nuevo en la Orden? —le preguntó, confundido, aunque el nombre le sonaba familiar.

Severus, quien estaba revisando la ropa que su amigo había traído, explicó:

—Kieran es lo que podríamos llamar 'un miembro detrás de escena' —no ofreció mayor información.

—Llevo ya casi diez años en la Orden —agregó el otro, contando con los dedos—. No asisto a reuniones —añadió, sonriendo. Severus bufó.

Kieran y Severus conversaron de algunas trivialidades mientras Remus se vestía. Severus le echó un vistazo cuando se despojó de la camisa. No había esperado que tuviera esa figura, así que fue una sorpresa descubrir que tenía un cuerpo bastante decente. Personalmente, no le atraía un pecho lleno de vello, pero algunas personas si lo encontraban atrayente.

—Quizás deberías trabajar con tus puntos fuertes —sugirió, entregándole una franela apretada con cuello en V, que exponía su pecho cubierto de vello marrón veteado de gris. Vio la sorpresa en los ojos del lobo, pero no estaba seguro de si era a causa de su comentario lisonjero o por la transformación de su propia apariencia.

Remus fue sacado de balance ante este despreocupado Snape, y pudo comprender mejor lo que Harry quiso decir cuando mencionó que no conocía a Severus tan bien como pensaba. En ese momento, recordó el comentario de Kieran.

—¿Encuentras muchos extraños en su cama? —preguntó al escocés, pero sin apartar la vista de Severus.

—No conseguirás interiores al doblar la esquina. Sólo uno. Dos ahora, contándote —sonrió.

—Se refiere a Harry —aclaró Severus.

Kieran recogió el resto de su ropa y rió entre dientes ante el recuerdo.

—Ni siquiera le reconocí. Había hechizado su cabello para alargarlo, por un baile; sólo le vi de espaldas—.

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguardando lo inevitable.

—¿METISTE A HARRY EN TU CAMA ANTES DE ACABAR LA ESCUELA? —gritó un furioso licántropo.

—Disculpa por eso, compañero —rió Kieran, aunque no se veía en absoluto arrepentido, y salió rápidamente por la red flu, dejando que Severus diera las explicaciones.

* * *

Hermione observó con curiosidad a un contento Dudley sentado en el sofá de Harry con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó, a nadie en particular. Ron se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la mirada del tablero de ajedrez, analizando su próximo movimiento. Harry sabía, pero no estaba de humor para explicar. Bill estaba recostado contra la pared de la cocina, hablando suavemente al oído de su novia. Cuando nadie más habló, contestó:

—Remus hechizó el sofá para que cada vez que Dud cerrase los ojos, viese recuerdos de su padre—.

—¿Remus hizo eso? —Hermione sabía que el licántropo era un hombre dulce, pero no imaginaba que hiciera algo así por alguien que había contribuido a hacer la vida de Harry miserable—. No parece demasiado acongojado por los recuerdos. Si mi padre acabara de morir, yo estaría observando con lágrimas en los ojos—.

Harry miró cómo su rey vencido caía de su trono, ignorando las risitas de Ron.

—Él está observando los recuerdos de cómo su padre golpeaba, gritaba, y en general se comportaba como un salvaje con su sobrino favorito —dijo sin inflexión.

—¿Qué? —pasmada, Hermione esperaba una explicación adicional—. Pensé que Remus había ofrecido venir para ayudar a mantener la paz, no para incentivar una guerra —frunció el ceño al ver que la cara de Dudley se iluminaba ante un recuerdo especialmente vívido—. Eso es despreciable —terminó, tentada a sacar al intruso del sofá, pero pesaba el triple que ella.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Remus mencionó que todo sucede por un propósito. Supongo que, si no ayuda en nada más, es más fácil lidiar con él cuando está así. De este modo, cuando se enoja, en lugar de amenazarme se sienta en el sofá con una sonrisa depravada —echó un vistazo hacia su primo—. Ni siquiera sé cómo se puede hacer ese hechizo. ¿Magia oscura, quizás? —se encogió de hombros. Todavía se sentía un poco mal por haber hecho que Remus se estuviera incómodo, así que no quería cuestionar sus motivos... o su método.

Hermione continuó observando a Dudley subrepticiamente. Tenía sus sospechas, pero no estuvo completamente segura hasta tiempo más tarde, cuando divisó una pista diminuta. Él se había estremecido varias veces antes de levantarse a buscar un tentempié. Regresó con un recipiente de helado, y empezó a cerrar sus ojos entre cucharada y cucharada. La sonrisa del joven había abandonado su cara, pero una curiosidad morbosa le mantenía observando. Mientras le estudiaba como si fuera un documental, la chica calculó que se mantendría así por otros treinta minutos.

Una distracción bienvenida surgió cuando Fred apareció por la chimenea, seguido de cerca por George. Ambos transportaban paquetes, lo que nunca era una buena señal. Bill explicó rápidamente a su novia, Úrsula, que a partir de ese momento era oficialmente inseguro comer cualquier cosa.

—Eso explica por qué tú estás tan flaco —bromeó ella.

—Cuidado, Gred —advirtió Ron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el gemelo con aire inocente—. Sólo recuerden que nosotros no hacemos bromas a mamá—.

—Lo siento, Úrsula, ya no puedo seguir garantizando tu seguridad —se disculpó Harry con pesar, alzando sus manos en señal de derrota y tratando de no echarse a reír.

La bruja soltó una risita y se acurrucó más cerca de Bill, buscando protección. Ella era una linda joven de cabello rubio con un tono rojizo, y vestía una túnica en tonos rosa a juego con su sombrero, que lucía ladeado en el punto justo que estaba de moda.

—Tengo unas galletas de jengibre, Harry, te van a encantar —ofreció George con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Ésa es nuestra señal de partir. Harry, fue bueno verte de nuevo —Bill hizo una reverencia a todos los presentes.

—No eres divertido. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? —bromeó Harry.

La respuesta fue abruptamente interrumpida por Dudley, quien se paró y corrió al baño.

—¡Veintiocho minutos! —gritó Hermione, triunfante—. Lo sabía —sonrió, observando a Dudley salir como un rayo. Ella había sido la primera en darse cuenta de lo que había pretendido Remus al hechizar esas visiones para él. Había observado cómo se había mostrado cada vez más nervioso. Después de varias muecas de desagrado y su tercer estremecimiento, supo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el regalo de Remus dejara de ser entretenido para el muggle. Ron y Harry se mostraron confundidos al tiempo que escucharon la puerta del baño cerrarse de golpe. La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione sólo aumentó.

—¿Sería algo que comió? —aventuró Ron, sin que pareciera importarle en modo alguno lo que sucedía al primo de Harry.

—Piénsalo, Ron. Cuánto tiempo... —empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

—Nunca es buena señal cuando ella empieza así —comentó el pelirrojo, ganándose un tortazo.

Ella reprimió un comentario sarcástico y continuó donde había quedado:

—¿Cuánto tiempo creen que él podría observar a su padre tratando a Harry brutalmente? Seguro, le resultó entretenido por un rato, pero, eventualmente, ni siquiera su odio sería suficiente para disculpar un tratamiento tan injusto. Menos de la mitad de lo que Harry nos ha contado sería suficiente para aterrar a la mayoría de la gente —Hermione miró a su amigo—. Y lo más probable es que no nos haya contado ni la cuarta parte de todo—.

A Ron le tomó un momento clarificar lo que la chica acababa de decir, pero Harry sí lo supo. No hubo razón para contarles todo lo que fue su vida con los Dursley. Lo que les había dicho era suficiente. Algo más sería redundante y sólo le ganaría más lástima. Hermione era una bruja lo bastante inteligente como para comprenderlo, y él estaba agradecido por su compasión y porqué entendiera que no necesitaba narrarle cada detalle de su vida. Ella miró los brillantes ojos verdes, no con pena, sino con orgullo ante la resistencia de su amigo.

Harry le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Así que tú eres la lista aquí? —bromeó.

El fuego de la chimenea destelló en verde, anunciando a Arthur y Molly. Harry se levantó a saludarles, tendiendo sus brazos para el inevitable abrazo de Molly. Pudo sentir la mano de Arthur sobra su espalda.

—No estarás pensando irte ya, ¿verdad, Bill? — preguntó su madre, decepcionada, al ver que se dirigía hacia la caja de polvos flu.

—Estoy segura de que podemos quedarnos unos minutos —dijo Úrsula con dulzura. Molly la abrazó y miró furiosa a Ron, que parecía haber emitido un sonido que sonaba sospechosamente igual a 'jala mecate'. *

—Oh, claro que nos podemos quedar más —replicó Bill con sarcasmo, mirando a su novia—. Tú solo llevas aquí cuarenta y cinco minutos. Yo llevo toda la mañana con Uric y Albert—.

Al haber crecido entre muggles, ni Harry ni Hermione comprendieron el chiste. Ellos todavía no estaban muy acostumbrados a escuchar sobre el dúo mágico Uric y Albert, cuyas desventuras habían sido contadas muchas veces en la Madriguera, antes de dormir.

—Yo tuve una figura de acción de Albert hasta que Forge* aquí presente —comentó Ron señalando a un gemelo— descubrió cómo hechizarla para hacer cosas obscenas con mi figura de Joscelind Wadcock, la mejor cazadora que ha tenido el equipo de los Puddlemore United. ¡Se suponía que la escoba de Joscelind no debería estar ahí! —protestó, en tanto los gemelos comentaban acerca de los magos maduros que debían olvidar las bromas que habían sucedido una década antes.

Molly y Úrsula entraron en la cocina, conversando, seguidas de cerca por los gemelos, que esperaban conseguir algo del pudín que su madre había traído.

Arthur empezó a interrogar a Hermione sobre un extraño y pequeño artículo muggle llamado sacapuntas. Harry y Ron estaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá, observando la animada conversación sobre los instrumentos de escritura muggle. Ron amaba que después de tantos años Hermione todavía estuviera feliz de sentarse con su padre a charlar sobre las cosas del mundo muggle. Suspiró feliz, notando como la luz iluminaba el rostro de su novia. Apenas si logró escuchar la pregunta que le hacía Harry.

—¿Cuál soy yo, Uric o Albert? —Harry todavía estaba pensando en las historias mágicas que eran tan comunes para su amigo.

—Uric, por supuesto —respondió el pelirrojo con descaro—. Yo soy Albert, que es el ingenioso. Uric es el que mete a todos en problemas—.

* * *

Luego de dos tragos, Remus dejó su asiento en la barra y caminó airosamente hacia la mesa cercana a la esquina de la habitación. Había cinco hombres en la mesa cuando él llegó, pero sólo permanecieron tres. Esperaba que Seth no fuera uno de los que se habían marchado juntos. Un mago musculoso en la esquina izquierda estaba escudriñando por el recinto, buscando alguien vestido de cuero con un gusto parecido al suyo. Aunque tenía buen cuerpo y era atractivo, Remus esperaba secretamente que no fuera el hombre con quien Severus quería que se reuniera.

Estaba cerca la luna llena, y necesitaba estar con alguien con quien se sintiera cómodo cuando el lobo emergiera y tomara el control. Aunque estaba fuera de práctica en las salidas nocturnas, confiaba en sus habilidades. Los otros dos magos allí sentados charlaban animadamente entre sí. Ambos parecían accesibles, al menos esa noche. De repente, se preguntó cuándo había decidido que no sería una visita de una sola vez.

El mago sentado en el medio vestía una túnica cuyo corte era diferente a cualquiera que Remus hubiera visto recientemente. Era ajustada, y con un cuello bastante bajo, revelando gran parte de su piel oscura. Remus estaba seguro de que, si el hombre se parara, se podría ver cada línea y cada curva de su cuerpo. El tercer mago era el primero que había notado que él se acercaba. Tenía un largo cabello marrón con reflejos rojizos y piel blanca, pero sus mejillas y nariz estaban rosadas, como si hubiera estado al sol mucho tiempo, o quizás ante el azote del viento. Sonrió a Remus, dando palmaditas en el asiento junto a él. El mago de la túnica ajustada se presentó a sí mismo, adelantándose a su amigo para estrechar la mano del licántropo.

—Soy Basil, ¿y tú eres? —esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Delicioso —contestó el otro mago al mismo tiempo que Remus decía su nombre.

—Encantado de conocerte, Remus —dijo Basil con una hambrienta mirada—. Éste es mi amigo Willie—.

—Mi nombre es Will, no hagas caso a este capullo —replicó el mago, divertido—. No creo haberte visto antes. ¿Qué te trajo por aquí? —.

—Un amigo —comenzó a contestar con nerviosismo, y se reprendió internamente por ello—. Severus sugirió que viniera —rezó por no dejar mal a su reacio compañero de trabajo.

El hombre vestido de cuero no había prestado demasiada atención, pero al escuchar el nombre de Severus se giró con rapidez. Basil se movió para sentarse al otro lado, dejando a Remus entre Will y él.

—Hace mucho que no vemos a Severus —acentuó su comentario con un apretón en la pierna del hombre lobo. Will asintió, conviniendo, y sorprendiendo a Remus con su siguiente comentario.

—¿Así que eres amigo e Severus? ¿No tiene una polla gloriosa? —.

Remus se atragantó con su bebida, farfullando sus disculpas.

—No esa clase de amigo, ¿eh? —Will le entregó una servilleta, sonriendo.

—No, no somos para nada tan cercanos —admitió.

Basil tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida mientras analizaba a Remus.

—Aún así, debes ser especial. Severus nunca había enviado a un amigo ni a nadie más—.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —realmente mucho, pensó Remus—. ¿Dices que hace tiempo que no viene por aquí? —pensó que no había caso en perder la oportunidad de chequear y asegurarse. Se sintió aliviado cuando le confirmaron su decepción de que el verano hubiera venido y se hubiera ido sin saber nada de él—. Mencionó que yo podría reunirme con Seth. ¿Le conocen? —.

Los rostros de Basil y Will se iluminaron, mientras el mago vestido de cuero, que aún no se había presentado, perdió todo interés en lo que Remus estaba diciendo.

* * *

El señor Weasley confirmó que Petunia sería dada de alta en San Mungo al día siguiente. Harry se sintió aliviado porque pronto se desharía de su primo. Dudley había estado anormalmente quieto por un rato, luego de su viaje al baño, pero pronto regresó a sus habituales maneras desagradables. Harry no se preocupó en intervenir cuando vio que los gemelos estaban charlando con él. Estaba feliz sólo con encontrarse en una habitación distinta. En su pequeña casa, eso significaba la cocina.

—Mamá, te superaste a ti misma, todo está genial —elogió Bill. Molly estaba encantada al ver que Ron, Harry y Bill estaban despachándose en grande de la comida que había traído—. La tarta de queso con arándano es la mejor que has hecho jamás —terminó, con la cabeza dentro de la nevera.

—Yo no hice la tarta de queso, querido —Molly vio el impresionante postre que Bill acababa de sacar—. No pongas esa cara —dijo, al ver que su hijo mayor hacía un gesto de arrepentimiento—. No soy tan sensible como para sentirme insultada por algo así —sonrió a Harry con aprobación—. Tienes que darme la receta. No sabía que tenías esas habilidades para la cocina—.

—En realidad —Harry revisó para asegurarse que Úrsula había abandonado la habitación—, la hizo Severus—.

Ron rió entre dientes.

—Mamá, como siempre dices, si encuentras a alguien que cocina mejor que tú, por un anillo en el dedo de ella... o de él.

—Es bueno que Dudley vaya a marcharse, Ronald; parece que vas a necesitar un lugar donde quedarte —le amenazó Molly, agitando una cuchara de madera frente a su cara. Ron se echó a reír y trató de lamer la cuchara, pero su madre era demasiado rápida para él.

Un rato más tarde, Molly y Arthur se despidieron. Bill y su novia habían partido una hora antes, dejando a Harry con Ron, los gemelos, Hermione y el querido primo Dudders. Molly busco para despedirse de Dudley, pero le encontró desmayado en el sofá. Miró a los gemelos, pero no hizo comentario alguno antes de partir.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —preguntó Harry, con indiferencia. En realidad, no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero estaba sacando conversación. Los gemelos se apresuraron a proclamar su inocencia. Sin embargo, un tazón de Siestas de Jengibre sobre la mesita de centro explicó todo. Harry había permitido a los gemelos usar su cocina para cocinar algunos productos. El invitado había sido usado para probar su producción.

—Pensaba que habían conseguido hacer que su víctima durmiera sólo unos minutos—.

—Lo hicimos, pero el muy cerdo agarró un gran puñado y se lo metió en la boca de una vez. La verdad es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará desconectado del mundo. Resultó un gran conejillo de indias —los gemelos nunca sabrían qué otros productos podrían haber probado en él.

El trío transformó una silla en un sofá pequeño y se relajaron. Llenaron a Hermione de los detalles que ella no había escuchado sobre el ataque en la casa en construcción de Harry, y decidieron colocar unas protecciones en el hogar de los Granger. Ron y Hermione siempre habían sido blancos potenciales, pero ahora que Ron era Auror y se involucraba con frecuencia en los ataques a Harry, ambos estaban preocupados por la seguridad de la chica.

Hermione fue repentinamente interrumpida por un gemido procedente del sofá más grande. Dudley parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Ellos hicieron todo lo posible para despertarle, pero fue inútil. Harry estaba más que feliz ante la idea de intentarlo arrojando un tobo de agua helada sobre su primo, pero ni siquiera eso sería suficiente para romper el hechizo de un gran puñado de Siestas de Jengibre.

Después de intentar todo lo que se les ocurrió, Harry y Ron se dieron por vencidos, y estaban a punto de lanzar un hechizo de silencio sobre el ruidoso durmiente cuando Hermione tuvo una idea.

—Ron, aparta la mesita de centro. Harry, ¿podrías levitar el sofá por mí? —.

Teniendo un largo aprendizaje en que era sabio confiar en Hermione, ellos hicieron lo que les pedía. Cuando ella estuvo satisfecha de que el mueble estaba lo bastante alto, parándose en la orilla jaló una de las patas traseras del sofá, inclinándolo hacia adelante. Dudley cayó al piso con un satisfactorio ruido sordo. Luego de gruñir y gemir sonoramente, el muggle se calmó y durmió tranquilamente.

—¿Qué hiciste para noquearle? —rió Ron. Hermione sonrió, disfrutando tanto por haber dejado caer a Dudley al suelo como por haber tenido razón en sus suposiciones.

—El hechizo por el que Dudley ve a Harry siendo tratado con tan poca amabilidad es activado cuando cierra los ojos, pero sólo funciona mientras esté en el sofá. Supongo que también se activa mientras duerme. Puedo imaginar que las pocas horas observando esas escenas, hicieron que abriera un poco los ojos a lo que sucedió—.

—¿Quizás deberíamos asegurarnos? —inquirió Harry con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. Ron sonrió ampliamente, ansiaba tal experimento. Harry, agradeciendo a la magia, le lanzó un  _Wingardium Leviosa_ , regresando el voluminoso chico al sofá. Tomó algunos minutos, pero pronto fue evidente que estaba teniendo sueños perturbadores, o como quiera que se quisiera llamar a las visiones del abuso.

Hermione se sintió algo culpable por disfrutar cuando Dudley fue a parar al suelo de nuevo, pero no hubiera dado a Ron oportunidad de hacerlo. No había tenido ese tipo de diversión desde que abofeteara a Malfoy. Satisfechos con los resultados de su experimento, el trío continuó con su conversación previa sobre las protecciones del hogar de los Granger.

Eventualmente agotada su conversación, Ron y Hermione se quedaron acurrucados en el sofá, sin prestar atención al programa que estaban pasando. Ron descansaba sus pies en la mesita de centro por encima del cuerpo de Dudley, pero las piernas de Hermione eran demasiado cortas así que optó por utilizar a la bestia inconsciente como reposapiés.

Harry se sentó, nervioso. No que estuviera incómodo mirando a sus amigos abrazados, pero no podía apartar su mente de Severus y la retrasada necesidad que tenían de hablar. Demonios, simplemente deseaba estar en los brazos del hombre. Ron y Hermione notaron su intranquilidad, y se sentían bastante felices de seguir ahí abrazados y vigilando a Dudley. Ron le hizo un guiño a su amigo, sugiriéndole que tuviera una tranquila noche de sueño en su habitación de la torre de Albus. Harry sonrió, sabiendo que los otros dos querían quedarse el lugar para sí mismos. Ciertamente, Dudley no sería una molestia.

* * *

—Diez puntos cada uno por estar fuera después del toque de queda —regañó Snape—. Y quince adicionales por obligarme a ser testigo de tan deplorable demostración —sus labios se curvaron al ver a los dos alumnos de quinto alejarse disparados, todavía abotonando sus desaliñadas túnicas.

Sus agudos sentidos le hicieron consciente del sonido de pisadas, no de los Hufflepuffs en huida sino de alguien más. No esperaba que el lobo regresara tan pronto, y se sorprendió al ver a Harry a la distancia, caminando por el pasillo.

—Señor Potter, los magos respetables no realizan visitas sociales a estas horas. ¿Le ruego me diga qué le trajo a Hogwarts? —preguntó, sabiendo que nunca era seguro asumir que no había nadie escuchando.

—No sabía que me consideraba un mago respetable, profesor Snape —sonrió—. Sólo voy a mi habitación en la torre—.

—¿Necesita hablar con el director? —indagó, pensando que quizás había tenido una visión, aunque no parecía afligido—. Puedo escoltarle, si lo necesita; no quiero verle vagabundeando por los pasillos. Puede que ya no estudie aquí, pero aún así debe dar el ejemplo a los demás—.

Extrañaba esto. Era difícil de explicar, pero seguía siendo divertido hostigar a Harry Potter cuando le atrapaba después del toque de queda, incluso si era un punto discutible.

El joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que puedo encontrar el camino yo solo. Dígame, Profesor —sonrió de nuevo—, ¿le jode saber que no puede quitarme puntos? —.

—Es más que compensado por el hecho de saber que este año usted no estará consiguiendo alguna alocada aventura que le ganará puntos de última hora por parte de Albus Dumbledore. Ahora, Slytherin tiene una oportunidad real de alcanzar la copa—.

—Queda mucho año académico todavía, Profesor. Yo no estaría tan seguro —bromeó.

* * *

Harry no se sorprendió al encontrar a Albus en su oficina, esperando para saludarle.

—Nunca vas a decirme cómo sabes quién está en la puerta, ¿verdad? —su guardián sonrió inocentemente. El joven continuaría intentando obtener una respuesta, aunque no la esperara.

—¿Cómo te está yendo con tu invitado, Harry? —Albus no hubiera esperado que dejara a su primo solo.

—Bien. Sigue siendo un cretino, pero, afortunadamente, su necesidad de dormir ha aliviado la tensión de la visita —lanzó una sonrisa torcida, sin explicar su comentario.

Albus le observó críticamente.

>> ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry a la defensiva—. Nadie pasa un tiempo en mi casa sin ser posible receptor de una broma de los Weasley. No pude evitar que él ingiriera una sobredosis del todavía no patentado Sueño de Jengibre. Eso le pasó por ser glotón —estaba divertido al sentirse como un niño explicándose ante Albus.

El anciano hizo su mejor intento por lucir un aire reprobador, pero no era fácil.

—Entonces, ¿no le lanzaste un hechizo para dormirle? —.

—Bueno... no hoy. Antes de que preguntes, no le dejé solo; Ron y Hermione están allí. Están jugando a la casita —sonrió al pensar en sus amigos.

Conversaron sobre las dificultades de Ron para pedir matrimonio a su novia, y luego, sobre la posibilidad de que Harry asistiera al funeral de su tío. Después de mucho debate y consideración de los pros y los contra, Harry decidió que no asistiría al servicio religioso, pues su familia nunca le había incluido en sus rituales de los domingos y no tenía intención de rezar por la partida de Vernon. Iría al cementerio para el entierro y eso sería todo.

La prensa elegiría el cementerio para conseguir una historia. La mayoría no eran tan groseros como para ir al lugar de culto durante los servicios. Bueno, eso y que las escenas en el cementerio harían que el fotógrafo vendiera más copias.

Generalmente, le importaría muy poco lo que escribieran de él, pero no quería dar chance a que alguien preguntara por qué no había asistido al funeral de su tío. No era imposible que alguien descubriera que él había sido abusado; difícil, pero no imposible. Además, no podía olvidar lo que Remus había dicho acerca del cierre. Se alegraría de saber que esa parte de su vida había quedado definitivamente cerrada.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la red flu. Después de quitarse zapatos y medias, lanzó un puñado de polvos al fuego.

—Severus —escudriñó a través del fuego, buscándole.

—Que sorpresa —dijo un Severus inexpresivo.

—¿Ocupado? —su tono era tentativamente esperanzado.

—Sí, tengo un gran montón de papeles que corregir, pero supongo que pueden esperar —contestó vagamente.

Harry estaba a punto de indicar que había pasado muchos fines de semana con él y la corrección de tareas no había sido un problema, pero recordó que Severus había estado muy ocupado la pasada semana, sin contar la escapada con los Mortífagos el miércoles en la noche.

—¿Necesitas estar disponible para tus estudiantes o te gustaría reunirte conmigo en mi habitación? —odiaba la expresión 'tu cuarto o el mío'.

Severus retrocedió un paso, invitándole a entrar. Prefería la privacidad que ofrecían sus propias habitaciones.

>> Te extrañé —declaró Harry con voz cansada, y notó la pequeña muestra de alivio que Severus permitió a su rostro—. Han pasado tantas cosas; odio que estemos alejados cuando todo lo que quiero es sentirte cerca de mí —cerró los ojos cuando fue recompensado con la amada sensación de los fuertes brazos de Severus estrechándole apretadamente.

>> Se que reaccioné excesivamente respecto a todo esto. Al parecer, todos los que me rodean se sienten aliviados de que Vernon esté fuera del cuadro; algunos más que otros —agregó, pensando en la conversación que había sostenido con Ron y Bill. Bendita familia Weasley.

—Para ser sincero, fue tu posible reacción lo que me contuvo de matarle —admitió el hombre—. No quería perderte; pensé que podía hacerlo —musitó tales palabras sobre el cabello de su pareja, antes de descansar su barbilla allí. No recordaba tal diferencia de altura, y bajó la vista para observar que Harry estaba descalzo, la punta de sus dedos acurrucadas contra el borde de sus botas.

—Hubiera sido un tonto de dejarte ir por causa de Vernon —las palabras fueron atenuadas contra la túnica de Severus, pero éste las escuchó.

—Bien, no sería la primera vez que yo intentara convencerte de tu estupidez—.

Harry casi pudo sentir la sonrisa contra su cabeza.

—Sí, sí, un tonto, lo mencionaste una o dos veces durante mi tiempo en Hogwarts. Pero han pasado meses desde la última vez que me llamaste Mocoso Insufrible—.

—Que tú hayas escuchado —murmuró el Profesor, y Harry se dio cuenta de que en muchas ocasiones no había escuchado realmente las palabras de Sev, cuando esa voz de seda le lanzaba en la inconsciencia. Reflexionó que probablemente debería escuchar ahora, cuando el profundo y sexy sonido resonó a través de él—. ¿Por qué, después de todas sus amenazas y de que casi te mata, estarías disgustado por su deceso? —.

—Estaba asustado de mí mismo. Mi primera reacción ante la muerte de Vernon fue de indiferencia. Yo había estado muy preocupado por Ron. Sentí tanto alivio cuando vi el cadáver y supe que no era Ron que no me importó que Vernon estuviera yaciendo muerto, justo ahí. No es que esperara sentir tristeza, fue que traté de no pensar demasiado en el alivio que sentía, en lo que eso significaba para mí. Supongo que me sentí algo culpable por mi reacción. Una de las razones por las que nunca hablé a nadie sobre Vernon fue que temía terminar en un orfanato, como Tom. Su familia odiaba la magia y le apartó de ellos. Él les mató por eso —explicó con tono quedo—. Temía admitir ante mí mismo que me alegraba de que Vernon estuviera muerto, luego de la forma en que me había tratado—.

—Tú no hubieras sido apartado —afirmó Severus llanamente— y no deberías compararte con el Señor Oscuro—.

—Dile eso a un niño de doce años —murmuró—. Él y yo tenemos demasiado en común para mi gusto. Quería que tú me vieras como soy realmente, por eso te conté tantas cosas que no acostumbro decir a la gente. Quizás, subconscientemente, dejé que descubrieras hechos como lo sucedido en mi décimo cumpleaños porque deseaba que me protegieras de ellos—.

—Es oficial, has tenido demasiadas citas con la psicóloga. Estás analizando demasiado las cosas —comentó Severus, alegre. Al darse cuenta de lo que Harry había dicho sobre su décimo cumpleaños, agregó—: ¿Me dejaste descubrir sobre tu décimo cumpleaños? Pensé que había sido yo —fingió sentirse resentido—. ¿Preparaste todo ese asunto para que yo viera tu cumpleaños en la despensa en tu proyecto de pensadero? —.

—No podía dejar que siguieras pensando que era un mocoso engreído, ¿verdad? —Harry rió, antes de escuchar a su pareja mascullando sobre sus tendencias Slytherin.

—¿Esto significa que ya estamos bien? —preguntó Severus, sabiendo la respuesta. Harry asintió, pero a pesar del regocijo espiritual de su conversación, el hombre podía ver que el joven todavía estaba pensando sobre ello—. ¿Recuerdas durante las vacaciones, cuando te pregunté si pensabas que cambiarías tanto que serías una persona diferente luego de veinte años? —.

—Sí, eso fue cuando estabas tratando de convencerme de que Sev era Severus Snape, aunque no pudiera verlo todavía. Pero tienes que admitirlo; eres mucho más complejo de lo que tu yo joven pensaba que serías—.

—Sí, yo estaba desorientado, por decir lo menos, pero mi punto es: tú crecerás y habrá cambios, pero seguirás siendo el hombre que conozco y amo. Puede que veas un montón de similitudes entre tú y 'Tom' —Severus no podía creer que se acabara de referir al Señor Oscuro como Tom—. Confía en mí cuando te digo que hay muchas más diferencias que similitudes —miró profundamente los ojos verdes y añadió algo con la intención de llevar la conversación al cierre—. Durante sus años en Hogwarts, él estudió en secreto Artes Oscuras, y en su sexto año, procedió a instalar un basilisco en la escuela con el objetivo de matar estudiantes con padres muggles. ¿Estoy mostrando mi punto? —el hombre sonaba como si estuviera en clase.

Harry asintió. Su débil sonrisa se hizo más brillante antes de atraer a Severus para besarle.

* * *

Remus terminó otra bebida. No sentía ningún dolor, pero no estaba borracho. El metabolismo de licántropo trabajaba en su ventaja.

—¿Eres amigo de Severus? ¿Dónde ha estado, enganchado con una follada estable? —preguntó el mago que prácticamente le había ignorado desde que había preguntado por Seth.

—¿Eres Carl? —Remus sonrió, el hombre asintió—. Si mis suposiciones son correctas, creo que esto explica dónde está. Severus me dijo que te diera esto. ¿Algo relacionado con una apuesta? —.

La expresión impactada de Carl no concordaba con el tipo de persona que representaba. Tomó la moneda de oro y, mirándola fijamente, la dejó sobre la mesa antes de tomarse su bebida de un trago.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Basil es un susurro teatral—. Carl, esa es una apuesta que yo nunca pensé que ganarías —agregó con incredulidad.

—Supongo que están hablando de que él está en una relación estable —Remus quería confirmar sus sospechas. Fue Basil quien contestó.

—Carl le dijo que había alguien para todo el mundo. Severus insistió en que, si él estuviera interesado, que no lo estaba, probablemente podría encontrar alguien que fuera digno de entablar una relación, pero que el amor era para los imbéciles que eran lo suficientemente tontos como para creer que existía—.

—Yo sólo hice la apuesta para molestarle. Es muy divertido cuando se le provoca —explicó Carl sugestivamente.

—A Carl le gusta la rudeza —terció Will, pero Remus no le escuchó porque todavía estaba pensando en lo que Basil acababa de decir. Severus nunca cedería para decirle directamente que amaba a Harry, pero se lo había revelado al darle la moneda para Carl, sabiendo que le sería explicado.

Su mente siguió con eso por un rato, pero pronto fue distraído por Basil y Will, quienes trataban de decidir cuál de ellos le presentaría a Seth. Aparentemente, se encontraba en una habitación cruzando la calle.

* * *

—Es un gran conjunto de ropa de quidditch el que Snape regaló a Harry —comentó Ron, revisando la túnica negra en el guardarropa de su mejor amigo. Hermione lanzó un hechizo para poner sábanas limpias en la cama y se sentó en lo que esperaba fuera una pose sensual.

—Mejor amigo o no, no deberías registrar las cosas de Harry —se enfurruñó la chica cuando Ron no hizo caso de su pose.

—¡Qué el... Oh! Ey, esto es casi soez —Ron torció el rostro, cerrando rápidamente la mesilla de la cabecera de la cama.

—Eso te ganas por ser tan metiche —le regañó Hermione, pero no pudo resistir echar un vistazo y decidió que tenía que descubrir dónde compraba Harry sus juguetes.

* * *

La expresión de Remus no tenía precio cuando Will le dijo que 'Seth' era el código de 'consígueme un polvo', aunque le aclaró que podía ser parafraseado un poco. Se sintió igualmente avergonzado cuando Will ofreció hechizarle y él no tuvo idea de lo que estaba hablando. Había sido monógamo con Sirius, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido una cita. El otro sonrió y lanzó el hechizo para protegerles de enfermedades.

—Esto explica por qué estabas tan ansioso de presentarme a Seth —la voz de Remus fue amortiguada cuando su camisa fue jalada sobre su cabeza y su hombro mordisqueado.

—Oh, sí —ronroneó Will contra su cuello. Un zumbido indicando estar de acuerdo provino de Basil, cuya boca estaba rodeando la entusiasta polla de Remus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  *Supongo que al llamarle Forge se refiere a algún personaje, pero yo no sabría decir cuál. Encontré a La Forge, un personaje de Star Trek: http://www.discoazul.com/star-trek-la-forge.html, o un Waylon Forge, de la serie Crepúsculo, o un Dwayne Forge, de un juego: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Dwayne_Forge. Elijan el que prefieran.
> 
>  **Nota de The Snarry's Archivist:**  Creo que la autora simplemente no se acordó que eran Gred y Feorge y escribió Forge.


	57. Espontaneidad Y Consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

—Ey, ven Sev. Sé que quieres —Harry yacía desnudo sobre la cama, esperando engatusar a su amante. Severus enderezó el cuello, manteniendo sus ojos apartados. Se sentía muy tentado.

—Estoy vestido y hay cosas que debo atender antes del desayuno, además de una reunión con Albus —declaró con firmeza—. Deberías haber pensado despertarme un poco antes; hubiera estado feliz de complacerte—.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Un rapidín. Te juro que no demoraré en absoluto —suplicó mientras frotaba lentamente su polla, separando las piernas lascivamente.

Severus se acercó al guardarropa a buscar un gran recipiente que Harry no reconoció, aunque esperaba que fuera lubricante. El hombre empapó sus dedos con el líquido viscoso antes de regresar el recipiente a su lugar. Harry se lamió los labios con anticipación.

El maestro sonrió, frotando sus manos mientras su pareja observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Trató de no reír ante la completa decepción de Harry cuando aplicó el producto a su oscuro cabello, haciéndole menos atractivo de lo que había sido un momento antes.

—Vale —se enfurruñó el joven—. Lo atenderé yo mismo —hizo un puchero, sonando como un niño al que le habían negado un dulce.

Severus rió ante esto. En lo que a él respectaba, Harry era justo eso, y él era el dulce.

El joven caminó hacia el hombre, presionando su desnudez contra sus túnicas de maestro.

>> Cretino grasiento —le besó con fuerza antes de girar en redondo, alejándose. Severus uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar lanzar a su chico sobre la cama y follarlo contra el colchón—. Voy a tomar una ducha y hacerme una paja —anunció—. ¡Y voy a estar pensando en alguien más! —agregó antes de cerrar la puerta del baño de un portazo.

Si alguno de ellos hubiera podido ver a través de la puerta, hubiera visto a su pareja riendo. Severus sacudió la cabeza ante las travesuras de su amante y salió hacia su oficina.

—Regresaré, tengo algunas pociones de repuesto para ti —informó.

—Bien —contestó, sacando la cabeza del baño con un cepillo de dientes en la boca—. Si no voy a conseguir follar, al menos puedo usarte para obtener pociones—.

—De hecho —la sonrisa de Severus se apagó ligeramente al darse cuenta de que era su cepillo de dientes el que Harry estaba usando.

* * *

La sonrisa complacida que había reaparecido en el rostro de Severus mientras almacenaba una caja de pociones para Harry, fue instantáneamente reemplazada por una máscara de indiferencia cuando escuchó que tocaban en la puerta de su oficina.

—Adelante —concedió, luego de lanzar un rápido hechizo para cerrar y proteger la puerta que comunicaba con sus aposentos privados.

—¿Profesor? —.

—Sí, señor Flynn —su aversión por el estudiante era evidente. Era un Ravenclaw, pero en su opinión debería haber sido Slytherin.

Los ojos del muchacho se clavaron en la caja que estaba sobre el escritorio. Severus la cerró rápidamente, reprendiendo a Flynn por no meterse en sus propios asuntos. Dado que las pociones contra el dolor y los relajantes musculares eran tan comunes, cualquier estudiante de Pociones de los niveles altos podría reconocerlas con facilidad.

—Señor, he pensado que debería ser excusado de mis clases del lunes próximo. Estuve analizando el programa de este trimestre y vi que se van a elaborar pociones para la memoria. Dado que soy alérgico a las plumas de Jobberknoll... —.

—Esa poción en particular se acostumbra hacer en parejas. Seguramente, su compañero podría manejar los ingredientes —su sonrisa malvada estaba en su lugar; estaba disfrutando mucho esto. Era un hermoso fin de semana, y los estudiantes encontrarían especialmente brutal la clase de Pociones del lunes en la mañana luego de su paseo a Hogsmeade—. Pero, considerando su alergia natural, puedo ver que usted considere eso apropiado, señor Flynn. Ciertamente, la seguridad y salud de un estudiante es de primerísima importancia—.

El chico sonrió, alegre de haber conseguido su objetivo.

—Gracias, Señor. Me aseguraré de conseguir la tarea que asigne para estar apropiadamente preparado para la clase del miércoles —sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo, agregó—: terminé mi asignación para el lunes, ¿le gustaría recibirla ahora? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

Severus sonrió, lanzando un vistazo superficial al pergamino. Levantó una pluma y la sumergió en la boca de la serpiente de metal que fungía como tintero. Corrigió un error y volvió a enrollar el ensayo.

—Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw, por anticiparse—.

La sonrisa del chico se amplió.

>> Le esperaré quince minutos antes de la clase del lunes, para poder lanzarle una esfera de contención que le protegerá de los efectos nocivos de los ingredientes del día—.

La sonrisa de Flynn murió.

—Sí, señor —sus hombres se hundieron en derrota.

—Tome —Severus le devolvió el pergamino—. No hay necesidad de que pierda puntos por un error en una tarea que no tiene que entregar hasta el lunes —dijo con voz sedosa.

El chico se escabulló de la oficina. No sólo no había conseguido escaquearse de la clase, sino que ahora tenía que presentarse más temprano y encima corregir su tarea. Después de todo, si el Profesor era capaz de encontrar un error de ortografía con sólo un vistazo, era seguro que todo el ensayo debía ser nuevamente revisado.

 _"Si tengo que estar aquí el lunes temprano, lo haré"_ , pensó Severus.

Se sentó ante su escritorio, observando la pila de trabajos que no había terminado de corregir la noche anterior. Con un suspiro derrotado, levantó el primer pergamino. Tres líneas, no pudo leer otra palabra de las estupideces que su alumno de segundo año había entregado como tarea. Tendría todo el domingo para corregir, ya que Harry estaría ocupado.

_"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí cuando tengo un ardiente y desnudo chico de dieciocho años en mi ducha?"_

Abriendo rápidamente la puerta interna, regresó a sus aposentos privados. Un fluido movimiento más tarde, varios hechizos habían sido lanzados, entre ellos uno de silencio.

Harry estaba reclinado contra la pared de la ducha, complaciéndose a sí mismo. Con un sobresalto, gritó y arqueó la espalda, sintiendo cómo el hechizo de preparación distendía sus músculos. Su respiración se hizo más difícil ante la sensación de hormigueo provocada por el hechizo. Se corrió en el sitio.

Severus estaba parado en el umbral de la entrada, con la varita en la mano. Gruñó, lamiéndose los labios ante la vista de la reacción de Harry al hechizo, observando su clímax. El joven se giró para ver a su amante; gimió al observar que Sev se deshacía de su ropa con un hechizo y se acercaba a él como relámpago.

—¡Lubricante! —gritó el maestro de Pociones, bajando su varita antes de saltar dentro de la ducha. Harry jadeó, sintiendo su trasero repentinamente resbaladizo a causa de la preparación mágica. Severus tomó ventaja, saqueando su boca abierta. Después de largo rato, dejó ir la jadeante boca a favor de mordisquear la línea del suave cuello, antes de darle la vuelta abruptamente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó Harry sin aliento, sintiendo cada pulgada de Severus entrar profundamente en su interior—. Sí —gimió, alentándole. Su polla, presionada contra la pared, pulsaba con renovado interés mientras era embestido sin piedad.

Severus apoyó un codo en la pared al lado de su pareja mientras su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura, atrayendo su ansioso cuerpo contra él con cada embestida. Harry gritó y tembló de placer cuando Sev mordió su hombro con fuerza al mismo tiempo que conseguía rozar su próstata.

Sintiendo que estaba cerca del fin, el hombre alcanzó la polla de Harry, solo para ser apartado. El muchacho quería hacerlo por sí mismo, permitiendo que Severus se concentrara exclusivamente en embestir, follándole con todo lo que tenía.

—Más duro —jadeó, su frente presionada contra la pared.

Al escuchar la súplica de su amante, o más bien su exigencia, Sev le complació con vigor. Abandonándose completamente a las sensaciones, gruñó con cada fiera embestida. Harry estaba perdido en su éxtasis, sintiendo cómo su pareja se dejaba ir. Los sonidos guturales eran cada vez más frecuentes. Todo lo que podía hacer era acariciarse en el pequeño espació que quedaba entre él y la pared.

—Quiero que te corras —ordenó Severus.

Un 'sí' jadeado fue todo lo que el otro logró pronunciar. Gritó mientras su cabeza se inclinaba de lado ante el jalón en su cabello, dejando expuesto su cuello para que Sev pudiera chupar el punto sensible detrás de su oreja; el pequeño resto de cicatriz que Harry había dejado justo con ese propósito. El paso cambió de las largas y fieras embestidas a un ritmo más corto y rápido mientras ambos alcanzaban el explosivo clímax.

Harry continuó jadeando, presionando contra la losa fría de la pared de la ducha. Su cuerpo continuaba convulsionando al tiempo que regresaba de lo que había sido realmente, en su opinión, el sexo más fenomenal que había tenido jamás. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, pero fue sostenido en alto y girado. Permitió ser movido y manipulado; se sentía feliz de estar apoyado en los fuertes brazos de Sev, inclinado contra su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón a través de su mejilla. El agua de la ducha salpicaba un lado de su cara, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Puede que nunca vuelva a caminar —musitó feliz contra el pecho de Sev.

Su suspiro complacido fue interrumpido por un hechizo sin varita que le limpió de más maneras de las que le preocupaba pensar. Inicialmente, quiso quejarse, pero al enfocarlo de otra manera, pensó que lo que era bueno para el pavo era bueno para la pava. Con montones de champú y dedos masajeando, dejó el cabello de Severus libre de pegotes. Presionó sus labios contra los del hombre y le empujó para que el agua enjuagara su cabello, llevándose ese horrible producto y las burbujas de champú. El maestro dijo algo, pero sus palabras eran confusas. Harry continuó besándole bajo la cascada de agua sobre sus cabezas.

—¿En quién estabas pensando antes de que yo llegara? —ronroneó Severus, sus brazos cerrados alrededor del joven cuerpo.

—Estaba pensando en mis propias manos —contestó, impasible. El Slytherin alzó una ceja interrogante.

—Creí haberte oído decir que pensarías en alguien más —bromeó, azuzando a su pareja para que le dijera.

—Hmm, lo pensé, y también había planeado gemir el nombre de alguien más, pero cuando me di cuenta de que realmente no te ibas a reunir conmigo, decidí pensar en mí mismo —dejó escapar una risita—. Estaba imaginando que me hacía una paja frente a tu escritorio y me corría sobre los ensayos que estabas corrigiendo—.

Severus pudo sentir la risa contra su pecho.

—Menos mal que no lo hiciste, esta mañana vino un estudiante. Sugiero que mantengas tus pociones bien ocultas hasta que regreses a casa —no se molestó en dar más explicaciones, sabía que Harry confiaría en él sobre ese asunto.

Teniendo muy poco tiempo para la reunión con Albus, Severus se secó y vistió con rapidez. Harry regresó a su habitación por la red flu para rescatar sus zapatos.

* * *

Después de echar un vistazo en su salita de estar, Harry pudo ver a Dudley desde la chimenea. Seguía durmiendo en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en el que le habían dejado. No se escuchaba más sonido que los ronquidos de su primo, por lo que decidió que no tenía sentido ir demasiado temprano a su casa. Cerró la red flu y se fue a conseguir algo de comer.

—Buenos días —saludó a Albus, radiante, mientras atravesaba su oficina para ir a desayunar. La sonrisa del anciano se amplió; era bueno ver a Harry luciendo tan contento.

—Buenos días para ti, mi muchacho —contestó—. ¿Te quedas a desayunar? ¿Pongo un lugar para ti en la mesa principal? —.

—Estoy hambriento —introdujo la mano en el recipiente que el director tenía sobre su escritorio, metiéndose cuatro caramelos de limón en la boca—. Hmm, gracias por la oferta, pero voy a ver si Ginny anda por ahí. Es demasiado extraño sentarme en la mesa principal. La última vez que lo hice, pensaron que iba a ser el próximo profesor de Defensa —bufó de risa ante el pensamiento—. Te veré en el desayuno—.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras él, dio un paso para montarse en la escalera de caracol cuando se dio cuenta que iba por la ruta equivocada. Severus estaba en medio de su camino.

—Vaya, ¡mira que encontrarte aquí! —canturreó con un guiño. Antes que el hombre pudiera replicar, le atrajo para besarle—. Eres asombroso —susurró a su oído.

—Claro que piensas que lo soy, no tienes nadie con quien compararme —sonrió Severus, consciente de que había sido el único que había tenido el placer de las atenciones del héroe del mundo mágico.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que debería explorar mis opciones? ¡Que no podría estar verdaderamente seguro de cuán grande eres sin follar con unos cuantos tíos, para poder comparar apropiadamente? —bromeó descaradamente—. Ya sabes... creo que Colin Creevey me podría ayudar. Siempre andaba siguiéndome —puso expresión de estar considerándolo.

Habiendo alcanzado el tope de las escaleras, Severus continuó caminando, obligando a Harry a marchar detrás. Observó cómo el joven se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio cuando le empujó hacia atrás, presionándole contra la puerta de la oficina de Albus.

—Tus opciones no son tan amplias como piensas —gruñó posesivamente—. Primera: puedes continuar conociendo únicamente mis caricias, y confiar en que estás en las manos más capaces, o... —sonrió malvadamente—... segunda: puedes pensar en otros hombres mientras vivas encadenado a mi cama por el resto de tus días—.

—Ésa no es una elección fácil. A su manera, ambas son atrayentes. ¿Podríamos volver a hablar sobre eso? —acentuó cada oración con besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Severus.

—Infórmame de tu decisión —replicó secamente.

—Ya sabes, pareces tener cierta atracción hacia el exhibicionismo, o como sea que lo llames, cuando haces cosas en frente de la gente sin que ellos lo noten. Conmigo encadenado a tu cama, perderías tus oportunidades para eso. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no haces nada como eso —comentó, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Severus.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —el hombre le besó suavemente—. Sospecho que Albus puede ver a través de la puerta—.

Severus se permitió reír sonoramente cuando Harry abrió los ojos como platos y giró sobre sus talones para mirar la puerta, como si esperara ver a Albus parado detrás de él, antes de bajar las escaleras apresuradamente.

* * *

Harry llegó al comedor en menos que canta un gallo. Había hecho una buena marca mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en su guardián observando cómo besaba a Severus. Sacudió la cabeza, desechando el pensamiento de Albus mirándoles con interés. Con un estremecimiento, se calmó para echar un vistazo por el Gran Comedor.

Ginny todavía no había bajado a desayunar. Allí estaba la simpática chiquilla de primer año, Jessica, pero no podía imaginar conversar con ella mientras en su mente estaba la imagen de sí mismo encadenado a la cama de Severus. Una caminata hasta la torre Gryffindor seguro le haría bien.

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala común, saludó a la Dama Gorda con cortesía. No le preocupaba demasiado la contraseña; pronto alguien saldría para ir a desayunar. Como era previsible, el retrato se abrió, revelando —de entre todas las personas posibles— a Colin Creevey. Harry mantuvo el rostro serio, dándole los buenos días al chico de séptimo año. Colin sonrió ampliamente con un muy feliz ¡Hola, Harry! Era evidente que deseaba desesperadamente seguirle al interior de la sala común, pero no fue lo bastante rápido como para pensar una buena excusa para regresar a la torre.

Harry se reclinó contra el espaldar de un sillón, aguardando a que Ginny bajara de su dormitorio. Cuando llegó, venía acompañada de otra chica, conversando sobre diversas cosas.

—Hola, Harry —saludó, feliz, antes de recordar que el joven había terminado la escuela y ya no vivía allí. Se tapó la boca con la mano, avergonzada, antes de echarse a reír de sí misma y darle un gran abrazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

—Buscando una cita para desayunar. Todavía no he tenido suerte. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? —bromeó.

Ginny soltó una risita y se volvió bruscamente, sintiendo que su amiga le daba un discreto pellizco.

—Oh, perdona, Harry; ésta es mi amiga Maggie. Maggie, Harry —les presentó, y ambos se inclinaron con cortesía, mientras las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban.

Los tres se dirigieron a desayunar, hablando de cosas diversas. A mitad de camino, las escaleras en que estaban comenzaron a moverse. Convenientemente, fueron a donde ellos necesitaban. Antes que se detuvieran, Harry notó que un chico les estaba esperando. Era alto y lucía su cabello marrón bastante corto; era muy atractivo, en su opinión. El joven se veía nervioso, sus ojos pasando de Harry a las dos muchachas, evaluándolos. Harry continuó hablando con las chicas como si no hubiera notado al joven. Trató de evitar el contacto visual. Odiaba que su relación con Sev fuera un secreto. Le dejaba sin excusas cuando la gente se le acercaba. Si la expresión en el rostro del muchacho era una pista, llevaba algún tiempo nervioso para cuando las escaleras llegaron.

—Hmm, ah, hola —saludó con una sonrisa, como si esas tres cortas palabras hicieran una oración.

—Hola, Carl —contestó una alegre Ginny, con una sonrisa más grande de la que Harry le había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Hola, Gin, Maggie, umm... —su voz se apagó mientras su mirada seguía yendo de una persona a otra con nerviosismo.

—Carl, éste es mi amigo, Harry —continuó Ginny, feliz. El joven de ojos verdes agradecía que ella nunca usara su apellido al presentarle a alguien. Todos le reconocían, pero él no escucharlo ayudaba en cierta forma.

Carl estrechó su mano y enrojeció. Ginny le sonrió y asintió para animarle. Harry captó el gesto. Sabía que su amiga no entendía su atracción por Severus, pero aún así...

El joven mago aspiró profundamente a través de su nariz. Aunque sus labios estaban cerrados, Harry pudo notar por los músculos de su mandíbula que estaba apretando los dientes. Allí iba.

—Maggie, tú... ¿querrías acompañarme a Hogsmeade hoy? Pensaba que podría invitarte a almorzar —Carl exhalo, sintiéndose aliviado de que las palabras hubieran salido como había esperado, o casi.

—¿Por qué no conversan sobre los detalles, mientras nosotros vamos a guardarles un puesto en la mesa del desayuno? —sugirió Ginny antes que Maggie tuviera oportunidad de contestar. Jalando a su amigo, la pelirroja pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura para poder hablarle quedamente—. Merlín, no tienes idea de cuánto le ha costado decidirse a invitarla. Se acobardó las tres primeras veces —continuó su perorata acerca del condenado romance de sus amigos mientras Harry se pateaba mentalmente. La voz en su cabeza sonaba sospechosamente similar a la de Severus.

_A pesar de lo que usted pueda creer, el mundo no gira a su alrededor, señor Potter._

* * *

Severus estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Albus, esperando para saber si su escena fuera de la puerta sería mencionada.

—Gracias por venir, Severus. Necesito que hagas una misión para mí—.

El hombre asintió, esperando para ver qué necesitaba.

>> Iré directo al punto, en la esperanza de que puedas regresar antes de que termine el desayuno. Remus está detenido en el Ministerio de Magia; necesito que pagues su multa y le traigas—.

Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Y tú piensas que yo soy el indicado para ir a buscarle porque...? —.

—No fui yo. Le dije que enviaría a Minerva, pero él pidió que fueras tú —Albus sonrió.

—Claro que lo hizo —replicó a través de sus dientes apretados.

_"Las buenas obras nunca quedan impunes. ¡No vuelvo a hacerle un favor a nadie!"_

—Él necesitará esto —Albus le entregó una bolsa con una muda de ropa. Severus se preguntó que, si tiraba los caramelos de limón y los pisoteaba hasta convertirlos en un polvo amarillo, disminuiría el brillo de los ojos del anciano. Probablemente no.

* * *

Severus se detuvo ante la celda ubicada en las profundidades del edificio del Ministerio de Magia. Remus se veía miserable, sentado en un muy incómodo catre sobre el que al parecer había pasado la noche.

—Albus te envió esto —dijo el maestro de Pociones sin inflexión—. Cámbiate rápido, no quiero perderme el desayuno—.

Severus sacó su varita; Remus se apresuró a cambiarse.

—¡No te atrevas a lanzarme ese hechizo otra vez! —gritó—. ¡Nunca! —todavía estaba furioso por haber sido desvestido mágicamente por Severus.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste? Te di unas simples instrucciones que cualquier tonto pudo haber seguido—.

—Lo hice —protestó el licántropo—. Fue después cuando tuve el problema con... —procedió a explicar que había ofrecido acompañar a Will de regreso al bar donde había dejado su escoba. Pero al llegar lo habían encontrado cerrado, por lo que le ofreció hacer una Aparición conjunta.

—¿Te Apareciste borracho y pegado a él? —comentó Severus, sonriendo—. ¿Fuiste con Will? ¿No estaba Basil? Lástima, Basil se excita mucho cuando escucha el nombre Seth —agregó, hablando más para sí mismo que para Remus. La vergüenza que cruzó el rosto del lobo le indicó que debería analizar mejor eso cuando tuviera más tiempo, y no estuviera hambriento.

Remus gruñó, resentido.

—Soy perfectamente capaz. A tu amigo, Will, se le olvidó mencionar que estaba viajando en escoba porque su licencia de Aparición había sido revocada después que se había Aparecido borracho en la casa equivocada para luego quedarse dormido —metió sus pertenencias en la bolsa y esperó a ser liberado.

En cuanto su varita le fue regresada, ambos se dispusieron para partir.

—¿Remmy? —llamó Will cuando pasaron frente a su celda—. No sabía qué te iba a meter en problemas —suplicó su perdón—. ¡Severus! —trató de tocar el pecho de Snape, pero los barrotes de la celda se lo impidieron—. En todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, nunca enviaste a nadie. Ahora, cuando lo haces por primera vez, yo lo estropeo —luciendo avergonzado, cambió abruptamente de tema—. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ¿Carl ganó la apuesta? —preguntó, asombrado, aparentemente olvidando el asunto previo—. Remus fue muy vago y apenas me contó nada. Sé que hay una diferencia de edad, pero no cuánta. ¿Es más joven que Troy? —.

Severus sonrió. Will abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Ja! ¡Entonces también me debes un galeón! —deslizó los hombros, consiguiendo que su rostro se adelantara tanto como la celda permitía—. Troy cumplirá treinta el mes que viene, y tú aseguraste que nunca tendrías una follada estable con nadie en sus veintes. Demasiado joven e inexperto para tu sangre, o alguna tontería como esa. Págame —sonrió ampliamente.

—No te debo nada —Severus no ofreció mayor información.

—Quizás ahora no, pero tendrás que pagar cuando él cumpla los veinte —terció Remus, feliz, guiñándole un ojo a Will.

Severus le lanzó una mirada feroz, pero era evidente que estaba disfrutando al ver la mandíbula de Will golpear el piso de la celda. Cuando los otros estaban casi saliendo del pasillo, el detenido se recuperó y gritó:

—¿Sin rencores, Remus? ¡Regresa al bar y Basil y yo volveremos a hacer ese sándwich! —.

Avergonzado, Remus bajó los ojos hacia el piso hasta que alcanzaron la salida del edificio.

—¿Sándwich? No se puede simplemente probar las aguas del lobo, ¡hay que saltar en ellas! Quizás valió la pena pasar la noche aquí —hizo un gesto hacia las celdas que les rodeaban.

Su suave voz apenas se escuchaba, pero sabía que los oídos del lobo no perdían una sílaba. Se Aparecieron y continuaron caminando en silencio hasta los bordes de las protecciones de Hogwarts. La sonrisa no abandonó en ningún momento la cara de Severus.

Cuando entraron juntos al Gran Comedor diez minutos después de empezado el desayuno, cierto estudiante de Ravenclaw notó que su profesor de Pociones lucía particularmente engreído, y que su cabello no se veía ni de cerca tan grasiento como había lucido esa mañana temprano.

* * *

—¡Buenos días! —gritó Harry luego de Aparecerse en la salita, sonriendo de forma maníaca al ver a Dudley gritando del susto.

Su primo había estado sentado en el piso frente al televisor. Sobresaltado, se echó hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre el sofá, del cual saltó como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

—Buenas —contestó Dudley, eventualmente. Harry decidió que tendría que dar las gracias a Remus la próxima vez que le viera.

—Hola, Harry —saludó Hermione desde la cocina; estaba revisando los gabinetes, buscando platos y demás artículos para el desayuno.

—Epa, compañero —agregó Ron, pero no se movió de su lugar, abrazado a Hermione, mientras la chica intentaba moverse por la cocina. A ella no parecía importarle.

—¿Tuvieron una buena noche? —les preguntó, sacando cuatro tazas de un aparador. Ron contestó con sonidos satisfechos mientras apartaba un montón de cabello y enterraba su cara en la nuca de Hermione.

—Detente. ¿Cómo se supone que prepare el desayuno contigo haciendo eso? —soltó una risita.

Harry insistió en que se sentaran y le permitieran preparar el desayuno en agradecimiento por haber hecho de niñeros de Dudley. Ellos aceptaron, pero Hermione continuó sirviendo la mesa, utilizando su varita dado que estaba siendo firmemente sostenida en el regazo de Ron. Harry puso la tocineta a freír y abrió la puerta de uno de los gabinetes. Sacó varios artículos, cerró nuevamente la puerta y empezó a preparar el café. Mientras se movía con eficiencia alrededor de su cocina, abrió la misma puerta una vez más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Hermione, observándole.

—Cocinando. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? —indagó, elevando una ceja. Un tenedor había caído abruptamente en la mesa al tiempo que ella jadeaba. Harry asumió que las manos de Ron la estaban distrayendo. Les entregó el café y comenzó a cascar huevos.

—¿Hmm? —el sonido de placer de Ron que surgió desde detrás de su taza era una mezcla de deleite y sorpresa—. Éste no es tu café —insistió el pelirrojo.

Hermione se desenredó de su novio y caminó hasta donde Harry estaba parado, inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás escondiendo aquí? —preguntó cómicamente mientras abría el gabinete para verificar por sí misma—. ¿Es una receta para hacer café? —preguntó muy divertida, al ver un papel con anotaciones pegado en la cara interior de la puerta.

—Mmm —canturreó Ron—. Yo le pedí que te enseñara a hacer café. Cada vez me gusta más, compañero —murmuró sus palabras a través de su taza, y cuando terminó la tendió para que le sirviera más—. Ey, no hagas ese puchero, unas pocas veces que lo repitas y conseguirás que sea tan bueno como el suyo —el comentario sólo logró que el fingido puchero se transformara en un fingido ceño fruncido—. Guau. ¿También te enseñó a hacer eso? —rió Ron, viendo el ceño fruncido.

—Conseguirás unos huevos estrellados por ese comentario. Aquí no hay derecho de insultar al cocinero —replicó Harry brevemente. Su forma de cocinar también se volvió más ruidosa. El sonido de las cacerolas se duplicó para mostrar que estaba ofendido. Continuó rodando por la cocina, consciente que su actitud tenía poco efecto. Todos sabían que a Ron le gustaban los huevos estrellados. Hermione declaró que se comportaban como niños y se fue a hacer la cama.

—¿Puedes ver la ventana del baño desde ahí? —preguntó Harry, sirviéndole a Ron otra taza de café—. ¿Está abierta? —.

—Sólo un poco—.

—Mejor ábrela del todo; voy a sacar la tocineta—.

Ron abrió la ventana, y apenas se había sentado de nuevo, preguntándose si Harry estaba pensando ahumarles, cuando una gran lechuza blanca planeó sobre su cabeza y fue a aterrizar encima del refrigerador, esperando por la tocineta.

>> ¿Necesito decir más? —.

Ron estaba contento de ver a su amigo tan feliz. Había estado preocupado, pensando en la conversación que tenía pendiente con Severus. Al parecer, las cosas habían ido bien.

—¿Todo está bien con ustedes dos? —preguntó, rodeando con su mano la caliente taza roja con el escudo de Gryffindor. Era su favorita.

—Las cosas están muy bien —contestó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. Ron estaba esbozando su propia sonrisa cómplice.

—Entonces, ¿fuiste dominante? ¿Qué utilizaste de lubricante? —Ron inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa curiosa—. ¿Qué? —se defendió ante la enfurruñada mirada de Hermione, quien estaba en el umbral—. Tú me dijiste que debería ser de mente más amplia. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que me sugeriste —dijo con aire inocente, consciente de que la estaba enojando. Dirigiéndose nuevamente a Harry, continuó—: Hermione tiene razón, debo mostrar más interés y mantener una mente abierta e imparcial —comentó a la ligera—. ¿Dominaste? —repitió.

—Lo hice anoche —contestó Harry.

Había descubierto hacía poco a este Ron más receptivo y había empezado a contestar preguntas personales, y a veces embarazosas. No siempre contestaba con la verdad, pero se sentía bien el poder hacer que las orejas de su amigo se pusieran rojas. Se sentó un minuto e hizo una mueca de dolor. Podía manejar el dolor sin ser percibido, pero este gesto tuvo el efecto deseado. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par en señal de comprensión, torciendo la cara.

—Pero... pero dijiste que fuiste dominante —tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, anoche. No preguntaste sobre esta mañana —con aire indiferente continuó untando las tostadas con mantequilla.

—Eso es lo que consigues —le regañó Hermione, entregando a su novio un paño para limpiar el café caliente que había escupido en su mano. Harry esperaba que eso curaría a su amigo de su lasciva curiosidad recientemente adquirida.

—Oh, y eso me recuerda, desayuné con Ginny y quiere vernos en su juego de hoy. ¿Se animan? —.

—Puedes apostarlo. Será la primera vez que tú y yo estemos sentados juntos en las gradas para ver un juego de Gryffindor —señaló Ron—. ¿Cómo es que, um, eso... —ya sabes, el ser dominante— te recuerda el quidditch? —.

—Te lo explicaré después —Harry sonrió, pensando en Sev y él teniendo sexo sobre su escoba.

Ron no estaba seguro de si era mayor su curiosidad o su temor.

—¿Harry? —llamó Dudley, entrando en la cocina, vacilante—. El director de tu escuela está en el fuego. Quiero decir que está en la chimenea preguntando por ti —tartamudeó.

—¿Quieres que yo termine? —ofreció Hermione, tomando la pala de servir de su mano.

—Sí, gracias, Herm. Casi está listo. Dudley, por qué no te sientas y comes mientras voy a hablar con Albus—.

—Hola, Albus, ¿sucede algo? —por la cálida sonrisa del anciano, rápidamente se dio cuenta que no pasaba nada malo—. No me estarás extrañando ya, ¿cierto? Regresaré al juego de quidditch de hoy —bromeó.

—Quería informarte que tu tía Petunia ya está bien y sería dada de alta hoy, tal como estaba planeado—.

Harry asintió.

>> Cuando Remus vaya a recoger a Dudley, tu primo deberá llevarse todas sus pertenencias. Se irá directamente de San Mungo a casa de su madre—.

—Bien, así este lugar volverá a la normalidad —se frotó la nuca con cansancio—. Me aseguraré de que esté listo para cuando Remus llegue—.

Harry decidió que el fin de semana cerraría sus puertas, desconectaría la red flu, y pasaría todo ese tiempo sin contacto con el exterior... con la excepción de su pareja. Rió entre dientes ante la repentina imagen de Severus encadenado a su cama durante todo el fin de semana.

Albus no indago sobre qué había sido tan gracioso. Harry se preguntó si su sonrisa de conocimiento era simplemente para sacar a la gente de balance, o si sabía tanto como ocultaba. Bueno, tampoco era como si el anciano no supiera que él pasó la noche en los aposentos de Severus. El director podía sentir la magia de la red flu, y sabía cuándo Harry iba y venía desde su habitación de la torre.

* * *

—Weasley lanza la quaffle a Clark. ¡Oh! ¡Eso fue un directo! ¡Clark anota, colocando a Gryffindor a la cabeza por cuarenta puntos!'— gritó el comentarista.

Harry y Ron vitorearon a Ginny y al equipo de Gryffindor. Al observar que la chica casi era derribada por una bludger ambos hicieron un gesto de dolor. Había sido muy emocionante verla hacer algunas impresionantes maniobras de vuelo, pero las ocasionales 'salvada por los pelos' lograban que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que Hermione había tenido que sufrir a lo largo de todos esos años. ¡No le extrañaba que su amiga se quedara sin uñas luego de cada partido!

Tenían un grito de ataque conocido como 'Reglas Weasley', para interrumpir a la oposición; Ron, por supuesto, era el más ruidoso. Cuando la snitch fue atrapada, Harry y Ron apenas mantuvieron el equilibrio, mientras un aluvión de estudiantes de Gryffindor saltaron de las gradas y les pasaron para dirigirse a felicitar a su equipo victorioso.

—¿Sintiéndote viejo? —preguntó Harry a su amigo, cuando un chico que apenas le llegaba al codo empujó para pasar. Ron sacudió la cabeza.

—Nop, sólo alto. Oh, lo siento, tú no sabes lo que es eso —bromeó el pelirrojo. Al ver que Harry miraba detrás de él con curiosidad, giró en redondo para divisar lo que había detrás de él, en lo alto de las gradas—. Me tienes nervioso —comentó, al ver una lechuza nevada volando sobre sus cabezas.

—Hola, guapo —arrulló Harry, alisando las plumas blancas.

—¿Guapo? ¿Acaso Hedwig no es hembra? —.

—Lo es. Las hembras pueden ser guapas, supongo, pero no es Hedwig. Éste es chico. Mira, sólo tiene dos bandas en la cola. Las hembras tienen entre cuatro y seis, creo—.

La lechuza ululó hacia Ron como si se sintiera insultada porque había confundido su identidad. Harry apenas podía esperar para contarle a Hermione que no sólo había leído el libro 'Hechos de Lechuzas' que ella le había dado, sino que también hacía uso de esa información. Tomó el pergamino en miniatura de la pata del ave. Tan pronto como desató la carta, ésta se expandió a su tamaño completo. San Mungo siempre enviaba la información de sus pacientes con pergaminos hechizados que sólo se expandían ante el receptor previsto. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras leía.

> _Estimado señor Potter_
> 
> _Quisiera comenzar confirmando que su tía, Petunia Dursley, está Totalmente recuperada y será dada de alta esta tarde. Le agradecemos la confianza que depositó en nosotros al hospitalizar a su familiar aquí para sus necesidades médicas._

Harry bufó. Como si hubiera sido él quien decidiera adónde mandarla. De hecho, ni siquiera había estado en conocimiento de que hubiera otro tipo de facilidad disponible para ello. ¿Acaso estaban de coña?

> _Con gran disgusto, me veo en la necesidad de pedirle que venga a San Mungo a retirar a Dudley Dursley. Comprendemos que es muy difícil para un muggle entender nuestras maneras, y estoy seguro de que está bajo una tensión terrible al haber perdido a su padre en el mismo accidente en que perdió a su madre, pero sus recientes arrebatos, nos ha obligado a tomar una difícil decisión. El personal que atiende a su tía considera que sería mejor si el señor Dursley pasara el día en cualquier otra parte. Al coincidir con su opinión, en mi papel de Administrador, le pido que retire a su primo en cuanto sea posible._
> 
> _Agradeciendo su atención en este asunto._
> 
> _Señor Randolph Consworth_

—¿Qué sucede? —Ron estaba inclinado, pero le resultaba difícil leer boca abajo.

—¡Me acompañas a San Mungo? Dudders ha agotado su cuota de ser bien recibido —suspiró.

—Claro, compañero. No olvides que sigo colgado a ti hasta que concluyan las exequias de tu tío —contestó alegre.

Respirando con fuerza en señal de resignación, Harry comenzó a descender las escaleras de las gradas de quidditch. Se abrieron paso entre los estudiantes para felicitar a Ginny. Ron le comentó los movimientos que debería haber hecho —en su opinión— y los pases que había ejecutado realmente bien, y mientras hablaba enderezaba las ramitas de la escoba de la chica.

>> Ese cazador —señaló a un compañero de equipo de Ginny—, es bueno, pero débil por la izquierda. Intenta hacerle los pases por la derecha, si puedes, o hacerle el pase a alguien más cuando él esté del otro lado... —.

—Gracias, Ron; ahora, me voy a dar una ducha —le cortó su hermana. Abrazó a él y a Harry, agradeciéndoles por asistir al juego—. Ahora sabes por qué no hice la prueba el año pasado, contigo por ahí —bromeó.

—Sí, vale... supongo que lo estás haciendo bien sin mis valiosas sugerencias, pero sería bueno que empezaras a cuidar mejor esta escoba. Harry y yo teníamos nuestras escobas bien atendidas, y tan pulidas que podías ver tu reflejo en ellas—.

—Estoy segura de que ustedes dos pasaban horas puliendo sus escobas —hizo un gesto obsceno—. De momento, yo he pasado algún tiempo estudiando —terminó, echándose a reír ante la horrorizada expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

* * *

Harry plasmó su falsa sonrisa amistosa para saludar al desagradable administrador mientras Ron se dirigía a la habitación asignada a los hijos de los pacientes. Dudley se veía ridículo entre los niños que jugaban en la habitación. Estaba sentado en una esquina, leyendo una revista. Ron pensó que era extraño ver a Dudley leyendo. Era como ver a Crabbe o Goyle en la biblioteca.

—No creas todo lo que leas —comentó, al ver la foto de Harry y él abrazados—. No soy su novio —agregó, observando la imagen. Aunque todo había sido un malentendido, encontraba difícil mirar la foto de Harry tan acongojado por su supuesta muerte y no sentirse mal.

—¿Las otras cosas que dicen sobre Harry son ciertas? —Dudley se sobresaltó cuando un juguete pasó volando rápidamente, para terminar, posándose suavemente en la mano extendida de un pequeño que jugaba cerca.

—Probablemente no —Ron se encogió de hombros—. ¿Algo en particular? — preguntó.

—Aquí hay una biografía de Harry. ¿Es realmente un asunto tan importante? Y esto —señaló el periódico—. ¿En verdad esos dragones son reales? Esto dice que él sostuvo una batalla con uno con sólo catorce años. Yo no nací ayer. Recuerdo que era bastante escuálido por aquel entonces—.

—Quizás no lo hubiera sido si hubieras compartido algo de comida con él —espetó Ron, señalando la barriga de Dudley, antes de suspirar; había estado conteniendo su genio por demasiados días. Después de unas cuantas y profundas respiraciones, comenzó de nuevo—. Esos periodicuchos siempre fabrican historias para que resulten más atractivas a los lectores. Harry estuvo en un torneo y tuvo que ser más astuto que un dragón y robarle un huevo. Tuvo la calificación más alta, creo. No sé si yo lo llamaría una 'batalla' ya que no se suponía que hiriera al dragón—.

Dudley permaneció en silencio. No estaba seguro si debía creer toda esa ridícula historia. Ron tomó la revista cuando se dio cuenta que el muggle estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

>> Veamos —reflexionó el pelirrojo, más para sí mismo que para Dudley—. Vale, la verdad es que ésta no es tan mala como algunas otras —comentó distraídamente, al tiempo que leía la biografía. Pronunció unas pocas palabras que hicieron que la punta de su varita brillara, y comenzó a marcar las oraciones en las páginas—. Cierto, falso, falso, cierto, falso, un completo invento. Verdadero, parcialmente cierto, y ha, me había olvidado de éste, en cierto modo es verdad; y este último es falso —terminó, con una carcajada, luego de resaltar todas las declaraciones verdaderas sobre Harry y sus ilustres años en Hogwarts.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto..._ **

Harry tomó una profunda y tranquilizante aspiración, mientras escuchaba las opciones de viaje disponibles para él y su primo muggle; ninguna de ellas era particularmente atractiva.

—¿Está seguro de que no hay otra forma? —podía sentir cómo se le empezaba a formarse un gran dolor de cabeza.

—Lo lamento, señor Potter. Si gusta, puedo verificar con nuestra especialista en relaciones muggles, pero estoy seguro de que ella no le dirá nada que no le haya dicho yo ya —replicó el administrador, que estaba empezando a perder la compostura—. Julia, ¿podrías ayudarnos con una lista de los métodos de viaje disponibles para los invitados no mágicos? —se escuchó exasperado, y Harry no pudo ignorar el tono agitado.

—Enseguida estoy contigo —dijo una mujer que Harry supuso era Julia. Ella tenía su nariz metida en una carpeta y hacía anotaciones en un gráfico.

—¿No podría hacer una Aparición asistida? —preguntó Harry al hombre, pero fue Julia quien respondió, sin apartar la vista de la carpeta.

—Se denomina 'asistida' por una razón. Usted sería guiado más por la dirección que por el viaje en sí mismo. No funciona para los muggles; ellos no tienen magia innata —levantó la vista, pero no el tiempo suficiente como para reconocer a Harry.

—Comprendo eso, pero una Aparición forzada no utiliza la magia del viajero. ¿No funcionaría también para los muggles? —los labios de Harry se apretaron cuando la bruja puso los ojos en blanco. Ella dejó los documentos que estaba revisando con la intención de dedicarle toda su atención.

—Usted tendría que ser un mago extremadamente poderoso. ¿En qué está? ¿Sexto, séptimo año en Hogwarts? —mencionó con condescendencia antes de congelarse, cuando levantó finalmente la vista y vio quién era el mago que estaba tras el mostrador.

—Déjeme adivinar. ¿Usted es especialista en relaciones muggles porque no le va muy bien con las relaciones mágicas? —.

La boca de Julia se abrió aún más cuando le reconoció.

>> Ahora que ya resolvimos lo de mi inadecuada estatura, ¿le gustaría discutir sobre mi ingobernable cabello también? —.

Antes que la bruja pudiera contestar, el administrador le dio un codazo.

—Lo siento, señor Potter. Con toda seguridad, Julia no quiso ser irrespetuosa. Ella ha estado, umm, muy ocupada, preocupada más bien —se humilló. Harry estaba esperando a ver si el hombre se postraría y besaría sus botas—. En San Mungo nos sentimos orgullosos de proporcionar el mejor servicio y cuidado. Espero que usted no considere este incidente como una muestra típica del cuidado y ayudas que se reciben de nosotros—.

—Sí, lo que sea —Harry se dio vuelta y se alejó. No quería ser grosero, pero no confiaba en que sus siguientes palabras fueran amables. Ya había dicho más de lo que había planeado a esa mujer Julia. Reflexionó; quizás su relación con Severus estaba influenciando sobre él.

—Si hay algo que podamos hacer por usted, señor Potter, no dude en pedirlo —ofreció el hombre, obsequioso. Harry agradeció cuando Ron y Dudley entraron finalmente en la oficina.

—Ey, compañero, ¿todo listo para partir? —preguntó un animado pelirrojo.

—Puedes apostarlo —Harry se dispuso a marchar y fue retenido por un desesperado hombre.

—Por favor, señor Potter, si puedo... —el mago tartamudeó. Era evidente que estaba tratando de salvar la cara y no permitir que una celebridad se fuera en malos términos, pero el joven le cortó:

—Permítame facilitar esto para ambos —hizo una pausa y el hombre asintió, ansioso—. Si alguien pregunta, me aseguraré de decirles que he recibido la mejor atención disponible. Usted, a cambio, no contará a la prensa que tuve que retirar a mi insoportable primo de su hospital—.

—Oh, le aseguro, señor Potter, que los historiales de nuestros pacientes son privados. La prensa no conseguirá una historia de nosotros —declaró con seguridad.

—Créame, señor Consworth, la prensa nunca pierde la oportunidad de obtener una historia. Si no pueden encontrar una, la inventan. Lo mejor para usted es asegurarse de que la historia que impriman sea una 'halagüeña'—.

—Sí, por supuesto. Comprendo su punto, pero una vez más le aseguro que nadie del personal traicionará su privacidad—.

—Mira, mami —gritó un pequeño desde el pasillo—. Míralo, ése es Dudley. Estaba en la sala de juegos conmigo, y solía vivir con Harry Potter —exclamó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Mirando más allá de Dudley, el niño divisó a Harry y chilló—. ¡Mamá! ¿Puedo pedirle un autógrafo a Harry Potter? ¡No! No me quiero ir... —las protestas del infante, cada vez más sonoras, pudieron ser escuchadas por todo el pasillo en tanto la avergonzada madre le arrastraba, alejándole.

Harry no pudo evitar una mirada engreída, y empezó a reír suavemente.

—Y eso confirma mi caso. Le sugeriría fervientemente que hiciera una llamada telefónica. Alguien va a hacerla, y muy bien puede ser usted. De ese modo, controlará la historia que será impresa. Ron —se giró hacia su amigo—. ¿Cuál es la tarifa para una exclusiva? —.

—¿Veinticinco galeones? —sugirió el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Buen día, señor Consworth. ¿Dónde dijo que queda la sala de Apariciones? —.

—Derecho por este camino, señor Potter —contestó Julia, guiándoles hasta el área segura que no estaba protegida contra Apariciones. Normalmente, hubiera dejado a los viajeros en la sala y se hubiera marchado, pero deseaba ver esto por sí misma. Era un evento lo bastante extraño como para que lo presenciara personalmente; ciertamente, nunca había escuchado nada sobre movilizar a un muggle de esa forma.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, compañero? —preguntó Ron, nervioso, la vista fija en el voluminoso Dudley—. No haría daño si te echo una mano—.

—No haría daño —confirmó Harry. Dio instrucciones a Dudley para que cruzara los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras él y Ron le tomaban una mano cada uno. Vio que el pelirrojo sonreía, pues sus dedos podían rodear toda la muñeca del muggle mientras los de Harry no alcanzaban—. Cállate—.

—No dije nada —se quejó Dudley, y Ron se rió entre dientes.

—Adiós, Jules —se despidió Harry con humor. Ella se mostró sorprendida, sin estar segura si había sido insultada o no.

—¿A la de tres? —preguntó Ron.

—A la de tres —confirmó Harry, sabiendo muy bien que significaba dos—. Uno—.

—Dos...

Desaparecieron.

* * *

Severus Snape, sentado frente al escritorio de Albus, rechazó un caramelo de limón.

—Si estás seguro —el anciano bajó el plato de caramelos y tomó uno para sí mismo—. ¿Disfrutaste del juego de hoy? —.

—Fue ligeramente entretenido —se encogió de hombros.

—No acostumbras asistir a los juegos en que no compite Slytherin. ¿Té? —.

—Por favor —aceptó, tomando la taza ofrecida—. ¿Vas hacia algún punto, Albus? —levantó una ceja, sorbiendo su té. Era un líquido humeante. Perfecto.

—Sólo estoy haciendo conversación, Severus —comentó con tono casual, pero el brillo de sus ojos decía otra cosa—. Pensaba que posiblemente fuera porque Harry iba a estar allí, pero parecías bastante absorto por el juego, más de lo habitual —sonrió y se agenció una galleta.

—Igual que un perro con un hueso, insistes hasta llegar al tuétano, justo en el centro —Severus no quería explicar su reciente interés por el deporte. Sabía que era inútil esquivar a Albus, pero daría una buena pelea para mantener toda la dignidad que pudiera.

—Si sientes de ese modo, quizás no deberías resistir —bromeó Albus—. Humor de anciano. Era mucho más fácil cuando podía observarles a ustedes dos en el Gran Comedor. Ahora, con Harry fuera del castillo, no logro verles juntos. Incluso antes que ustedes salieran juntos, era entretenido observarles, por decir lo menos. Siempre molestándose uno al otro, acicateando —rememoró el anciano. Ahora, todo lo que conseguía era sentir la magia de Harry atravesando la red flu.

—Que rompan los violines por el pobre director que sufre del síndrome del nido vacío —comentó con una sonrisa. No había olvidado que había besado a Harry contra la puerta de Albus poco antes—. Pensaba que lo de esta mañana había sido suficiente entretenimiento para ti. Yo mismo lo encontré hilarante —asombró a Albus cuando tomó una galleta de la bandeja.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de a lo que te refieres —el director se ocultó detrás de su taza de té y negó cualquier conocimiento sobre las travesuras de la pareja esa mañana tras su puerta, pero a Severus no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que se tiñeron las mejillas y brillaron los ojos del anciano mago; estaba sonriendo ampliamente detrás de su fina taza de porcelana china—. ¿Si admitiera que vi el espectáculo que se produjo tras mi puerta, me explicarías tu fascinación por el juego de hoy? —.

—Difícilmente —rió Severus—. Eso ya lo sabía. Quiero algo mejor si voy a ponerme en vergüenza —el retó estaba hecho.

—¿Umm? —.

—Sí. La respuesta a una sencilla pregunta, en realidad —Severus regresó su taza de té vacía a la bandeja, se reclinó y cruzó las piernas—. ¿Qué sucedió en las vacaciones de Dippet? —preguntó, notando la confusión de Albus; ¿o se había congelado en el sitio? —cuando explicaste al profesorado tu idea de las 'vacaciones como adolescentes', Minerva hizo un comentario acerca de la vez en que el director Dippet lo había intentado. Algo pasó; ¿qué fue? —sonrió con satisfacción cuando Albus apretó la galleta hasta convertirla migajas que se desperdigaron sobre la bandeja de té.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en contarte sobre mis vacaciones, pero no considero correcto airear los trapos sucios de alguien más, ¿no crees? —.

—Ciertamente, estoy de acuerdo. No deseo que me reveles los secretos de otro miembro del plantel de profesores, anteriores o no —replicó, divertido, completamente consciente de que estaba refiriéndose a Minerva—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tus propias vacaciones como adolescente? No necesitas mencionar por su nombre a nadie más —Severus había visto el tinte rosado en las mejillas del anciano cuando Minerva había hecho el comentario; el tener una memoria excepcional tenía sus riesgos, pero también sus recompensas. Así, estaba disfrutando de tener a Albus contra las cuerdas. Si el anciano quería saber el porqué de su interés por el quidditch, tendría que pagar el precio. Decidiendo que ya era hora de que se divirtiera un rato, se sirvió un pequeño plato de galletas y se arrellanó en el asiento, cruzando nuevamente las piernas, y acomodándose para una larga historia.

Dumbledore sonrió como si hubiera sido su idea contar la historia desde el primer momento. Pero nada iba a lograr que la expresión de satisfacción superior en el rostro de Severus desapareciera.

—El Director Dippet —Albus hizo una pausa para mirar el retrato del mencionado, que en ese momento fingía dormir—. Dado que no había sido hecho antes, al menos en lo que sabíamos, se reflexionó un tanto sobre las posibles consecuencias de dejar el grupo a su libre albedrío. Fueron dos semanas durante las vacaciones de verano; no había estudiantes presentes. Parece que a Armando nunca se le ocurrió vigilarnos de cerca—.

El director hizo una pausa para tomar más té. Juraría haber escuchado a Severus murmurar 'rodeos' desde detrás de su humeante taza de té.

>> Igual que Harry y tú se descubrieron uno al otro, yo me encontré con una encantadora joven que me enamoró —dejó a Albus traer a colación lo suyo con Harry—. Desafortunadamente, la joven pescó una gripe. En realidad, no sabíamos si se trataba de gripe; la pobre chica se sentía mal solamente en las mañanas. No fue sino hasta después que —pese a tomar la poción contra la gripe— siguió presentando los mismos síntomas, cuando pensamos que era posible que estuviera embarazada—.

Severus no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par. Esto era mejor que lo que había pensado. Se mordió los labios para evitar estallar en carcajadas ante el pensamiento de Albus embarazando a una de sus colegas mientras estaba en la bruma mental de 'Las Vacaciones', como él la llamaba.

>> Luego de ser medicada para las complicaciones de la influenza, tomó una poción adicional para determinar si el embarazo estaba fuera del asunto. El hechizo de concepción produjo extraños resultados, como un efecto colateral de la poción que nos había sido dada para convertirnos en adolescentes—.

Severus ya no pudo contener la risa.

—Merlín, Albus —se sacudió—. Por favor, no me digas que tienes un encantador niño de mediana correteando por ahí en alguna parte —se ahogó de la risa. Tuvo que dejar la taza de té para evitar que se derramara.

—Si ya terminaste —le regañó el anciano, tratando de no mostrar su propia diversión—. Se decidió que lo más seguro era dejar que la joven permaneciera como adolescente hasta que su condición pudiera ser establecida. Ella recuperó sus recuerdos como el resto de los profesores, pero tuvo que permanecer en su cuerpo juvenil durante otras tres semanas, cuando su periodo confirmó que era seguro que regresara a su edad adulta—.

—Así, ¿nunca fue un bebé? —indagó Severus. Albus denegó con la cabeza—. ¿Fue a comienzos del verano? —de nuevo una negación—. Vale; entonces, ¿podrías continuar con la historia, por favor? —pidió, alegre.

La 'vacación' fue muy cerca del fin del verano —el anciano hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos—. Ella se vio obligada a enseñar las dos primeras semanas con su cuerpo de adolescente —rió entre dientes ante el recuerdo—. En su favor hay que decir que tomo todo con mucha calma, y soportó risas de parte de algunos estudiantes que eran mayores que ella en ese tiempo. Algunos de ellos fueron bastante insolentes. Creo que Gryffindor se quedó de último en los puntos de ese año. Si la memoria no me engaña, creo que les tomó varios meses salir del puntaje negativo—.

—¿Qué edad tenías entonces? —indagó el más joven, divertido.

—Hmm, déjame ver —comenzó como si no recordara perfectamente—. Todavía no había cumplido años... quiere decir que tenía ciento cinco años en mil novecientos cuarenta y seis.

—En mil novecientos cuarenta y seis eras profesor de Transformaciones, ¿no? —.

Albus estaba impresionado de que Severus recordara las fechas tan bien, y decidió aclararlo.

—Ella no era profesora; había pasado ese verano en Hogwarts como candidata para aprendiz y apenas regresó cinco o seis años en edad —Albus recordó que por aquel entonces sus padres decidieron que ella necesitaba hacer un largo viaje para celebrar sus excelentes calificaciones en la universidad y su reciente registro como animaga.

Como su hubiera sido convocada por la historia, Minerva tocó la puerta de la oficina.

—Excúsame, Severus. Albus, me pediste que te informara cuando llegaran Harry y su primo. Están en los terrenos—.

* * *

Harry y Ron sonrieron con satisfacción, habiendo completado con éxito el reto que se habían propuesto.

—¡Lo hicimos! —.

—Guau, compañero, pude sentir tu magia fluyendo a través de mí —Ron se estremeció—. Eso no me convierte en gay, ¿verdad? —.

—Sí, lo hace—.

—¿Crees que podría tener una oportunidad con Malfoy? —.

—Sinceramente, espero que no—.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Parece que tendré que seguir con Hermione—.

—Hazlo —contestó Harry llanamente—.  _Enervate_  —despertó al desmayado Dudley, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y continuó la broma con Ron—. ¿Cuándo vas a mover tu trasero y pedirle que se case contigo? —.

—Te dije que el grabado estaba casi pagado —se defendió.

—¿Cuánto puede costar grabar sus nombres en oro? ¿Un galeón, dos tal vez? —.

—Vaya que sabes mucho —se enfurruñó el pelirrojo—. El grabado consiste en una serie de runas antiguas grabadas en agua fuerte sobre los anillos, para proteger a la pareja de las desgracias y promover la armonía familiar y ese tipo de cosas. ¿No te lo enseñaron en tus clases de cultura mágica? —terminó sarcásticamente.

—Debo haber faltado ese día —Harry se detuvo para permitir que Dudley les alcanzara—. Supongo que tus padres tuvieron las runas que promueven la fertilidad—.

—Cretino—.

—¿A dónde me están llevando? —les interrumpió Dudley—. ¡Este lugar es un estercolero! —.

Sus comentarios le recordaron a Harry que debía lanzar un hechizo para que su primo pudiera ver Hogwarts como lo hacía la gente mágica. Dudley estaba viendo las viejas ruinas y despotricando sobre los olores del 'elegante' lugar cuando Harry le lanzó el hechizo. Dejó de hablar a favor de abrir la boca a todo lo ancho cuando logró ver el castillo en toda su gloria.

>> ¿Est... ésta es tu escuela? —sus ojos continuaron viajando por las torrecillas, gárgolas y estatuas que decoraban el exterior del castillo.

Harry permaneció en silencio con una expresión muy satisfecha mientras Ron tomaba la tarea de guía turístico.

—Oh, a la derecha se encuentra el estadio de quidditch, donde el equipo de mi hermana pateó traseros esta mañana —señaló—. Arriba, en la torre, quedan los dormitorios de Gryffindor, donde vivimos por siete años. Mi compañero de cuarto, Harry —aferró al moreno por los hombros—. Ésa es la torre de Astronomía; ahí es donde... —.

—¿Aprenden Astronomía? —finalizó Dudley, rodando los ojos.

—Yo iba a decir que nos besuqueábamos, pero sí, también teníamos clases allí. Arriba, en lo más alto de la torre —señaló dramáticamente con ambas manos—. Ahí es donde el director Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo, tiene su oficina y sus aposentos personales. Harry también tiene una habitación allí —agregó.

Harry le dio un codazo en la barriga.

—Como digas Rapunzel, te vas a enterar —le advirtió. Ron rió entre dientes.

* * *

—Severus, me temo que voy a tener que pedirte que te esfumes por unas horas. Te enviaré la cena —le explicó que Dudley estaría en Hogwarts por una hora o poco más. El director comenzaba a disculparse cuando Severus movió la mano, desestimándolo y mitigando cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

—Ni lo menciones. Tengo algo de investigación pendiente y me alegra tener una excusa. Además, el señor Flynn está metiendo sus narices por ahí. Necesito mantener el contacto público con Harry en el mínimo absoluto—.

—Ya veo —Albus esperaba que algún día sus queridos muchachos pudieran hacer pública su relación—. ¿Tiene Harry algo que ver con tu reciente atracción hacia el juego de quidditch? —lo preguntó como si estuviera hablando del tiempo y no haciendo que Severus 'confesara' algo. Una por otra.

El maestro de Pociones suspiró como se hace cuando de repente recuerdas una desagradable tarea que tenía suspendida.

—Te aseguro que es algo trivial; difícilmente vale el cambio de una historia tan escandalosa —murmuró, obviamente complacido por haber conseguido el mejor negocio. El pensamiento de que Minerva hubiera sido tan irresponsable era alucinante. Desafortunadamente, fue difícil presumir cuando el brillo de los ojos del anciano se intensificó.

>> Bien. Acepté estar presente mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione preparan las protecciones del hogar de los Granger—.

—Muy amable de tu parte el ayudar. Estoy seguro de que apreciarán tu experiencia en la materia —contestó Albus, sin mencionar que eso no tenía nada que ver con el quidditch.

—Estimé que los hechizos que van a lanzar tomarán unos treinta y cinco minutos, noventa si consideramos las inevitables veinte preguntas de Granger. Esto deja el resto de la noche para ser... —hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos— sociable —gruñó—. Dado que acaban de ver un partido de quidditch juntos, Harry y Ron irán directo a conversar sobre el juego, dejándonos a Granger y a mí arreglándonoslas entre nosotros —se dijo a si mismo que no sonaba como una vieja ama de casa.

>> Harry está haciendo un intento por compartir algunos de mis intereses; es lo menos que puedo hacer en retribución —recientemente, había encontrado una de sus revistas mensuales de pociones metida dentro de un ejemplar de Quidditch Semanal—. Creo que Ron disfrutará al saber que al menos hay un tema en el que siempre estará mejor informado que yo—.

Albus rió entre dientes y notó que Severus ya no se refería al amigo de Harry como Weasley.

—¿Eso no los dejaría a ustedes tres hablando de quidditch y a Hermione fuera? —preguntó Albus, divertido.

—No es mi problema si Granger elige no participar —no iba a decir que pensaba que no era posible que hubiera un tema que Hermione no hubiera investigado a conciencia, no al menos uno que era ampliamente popular y muy estimado por su Ron.

 


	58. Revelaciones Familiares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus Snape apenas levantó la vista de su investigación cuando un tímido elfo doméstico se acercó a su escritorio con una bandeja con comida.

—Profesor Snape, señor, el profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Tizzy que le trajera su cena —dijo el pequeño ser apenas tartamudeando. Los elfos domésticos se sentían más confiados cuando entraban bajo la autoridad del director—. ¿El profesor Snape quiere que le deje la bandeja aquí, junto a fuego, señor? —.

—Ahí está bien —contestó el hombre distraídamente, mientras bajaba sus notas.

Una hora más tarde, Severus apartó su trabajo, cerrando el cajón del escritorio. Cuando levantó la gran tapa que cubría sus alimentos, notó que se sentía fría bajo su mano izquierda pero caliente bajo la derecha. La fruta y ensalada estaban frescas, el resto caliente. Todos sus platos favoritos se encontraban ahí. Tenía la sensación de que Albus había metido mano en el menú de esa noche. No le importaba en absoluto no cenar en el Gran Comedor, pero nunca hacía daño tener a Albus sintiéndose culpable para con él.

Afortunadamente para él, Harry y Dudley no eran los únicos con los que Severus había evitado encontrarse inadvertidamente.

* * *

Neville Longbottom esperaba ansioso en el Vestíbulo Principal para reunirse con su cita. Se había sentido casi feliz por la distracción que representó un Colin Creevey bombardeándole con preguntas. El haber estado cerca del gran Harry Potter por siete años significaba de Neville era objeto de la 'inquisición Creevey' cada vez que lograba arrinconarle. Sintiéndose agobiado, con una sonrisa tirante contestaba cortésmente que sí, había visto a Harry en la casa Weasley durante el verano, y no, no había estado en la casa de Harry.

Habitualmente, el joven evitaba tomar parte en la insana obsesión de Colin, pero para ser sincero, en ese momento le ayudaba a apartar su mente de previas preocupaciones, como si estaba vestido lo bastante elegante para su cita. Cuando Harry, Dudley y Ron entraron por las grandes puertas de roble, sonrió con alivio. Rápidamente, Colin Creevey giró su atención hacia la entrada. Por fortuna para Harry y Ron, apenas segundos después de un exaltado 'Hola, Harry' apareció una llamativa señorita Weasley.

Ante la vista de su hermana pequeña, Ron jadeó y se cayó su mandíbula. Neville y Harry ofrecieron a la chica grandes sonrisas.

Neville le hizo un cumplido por su apariencia y partieron a su cena. Salieron rápidamente, evitando que Ron cuestionara las intenciones de su amigo y sus planes para esa noche. Al sentir un codazo en el costado, el pelirrojo cerró la boca. Seguía estupefacto ante el pensamiento de su hermanita con senos.

Sabía que ella los tenía, pero no recordaba que los tuviera tan altos. Hermione tenía uno de esos sujetadores que levantaban el busto, pero ciertamente su hermanita NO tendría uno, a pesar de que sólo era once meses más joven que Hermione. La idea de que su hermana fuera una mujer con intereses sexuales NO era algo en lo que quisiera pensar.

Harry arrastró a Ron hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar. La comida siempre era una buena distracción para su amigo, y para cualquier adolescente en realidad. Colin estaba muy entusiasmado ante la idea de quedarse en Hogwarts, a pesar del fin de semana en Hogsmeade, si a cambio podía cenar en el Gran Comedor con Harry Potter.

Dudley se sobresaltó al ver el techo encantado sobre su cabeza. Se sentaron cerca de la puerta, llamando poco la atención. La cena ya había comenzado, lo cual ahorró al muggle el impacto de ver la comida apareciendo mágicamente sobre la mesa. Harry estaba contando los minutos para que su primo se fuera. El y Ron pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de Colin; el joven fan de Harry estaba positivamente mareado, y saltó ante la oportunidad de conversar con Dudley.

Dudley, por su parte, despreció al chico de séptimo ante la variedad de alimentos frente a él, asombrado ante el hecho de que parecía no acabar nunca. Harry vertió en su copa las últimas gotas de jugo de calabaza, ignorando el ceño de disgusto que le lanzaba su primo, quien pensaba que no había sido cortés al ofrecer a los demás el resto del jugo.

—¿Me puedes pasar el jugo, Harry? —pidió Colin educadamente.

—Está vacío... —comenzó Dudley, pero se calló cuando su primo pasó lo que parecía una jarra completamente llena.

Harry bufó. El año anterior, Ron y él habían notado que Colin usaba cualquier excusa para entablar conversación con él. 'Por coincidencia', siempre necesitaba que le pasara algo. Ron puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no estaba seguro si el bufido de su amigo se debía a la devoción de Colin o al enojo de Dudley.

Para bromear a Harry, Ron se dedicó a pedirle todo lo que pudiera alcanzar. En cinco minutos, no había nada que el joven de ojos verdes no le hubiera pasado, con excepción de una botella solitaria. El moreno rió entre dientes al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un condimento que casi nunca se encontraba en las mesas de Hogwarts.

La comida continuó en un relativo silencio, al menos hasta que Harry y Ron terminaron. Dudley continuó comiendo mientras Colin le amenizaba con historias de momentos emocionantes de Los Años de Harry en Hogwarts: una historia. Era el posible título para su más reciente biografía no autorizada, actualmente en progreso, completada con una completa composición fotográfica.

—¿Las fotos en su casa muggle se mueven? —Colin esperó tanto la respuesta de Dudley como la de Harry.

—Sí, se mueven cada vez que mi mama les quita el polvo —contestó Dudley.

—Me refiero a las fotos de Harry; ¿son mágicas con movimiento o estáticas? —Colin recargaba su cámara al tiempo que hablaba.

—¿Por qué tomaríamos fotos de él? —el comentario de Dudley fue tomado como un chiste y estallaron las carcajadas.

—Sólo fotos muggles —interrumpió Harry rápidamente—. No se puede hacer magia en verano, así que no había nadie que las hechizara para que no se movieran cuando llegaba algún visitante —esperó que esa explicación fuera suficiente, pero, desafortunadamente, Colin estaba siendo tan empecinado como siempre y estaba comenzando a molestar a todos. Harry pudo ver que Dudley cerraba las manos en puños.

—Gran juego el de hoy, ¿viste el doble giro de Ginny? —preguntó Ron a Colin, dirigiendo la conversación en una nueva dirección. Esto funcionó por unos minutos, pero cuando los tiempos de quidditch de Harry entraron en juego, el joven decidió hacer algo.

—Me gustaría saber cuándo juega Slytherin contra Gryffindor; ¿crees que McGonagall lo sepa? —preguntó a nadie en particular, pero obtuvo el resultado deseado. Harry se giró hacia Dudley luego que Colin marchó a preguntar a su Jefa de Casa sobre el programa de juegos—. Sé que él es fastidioso, pero es un buen chico, y tú estás casi fuera de aquí —verificó su reloj; las manecillas parecían moverse con más lentitud de lo habitual.

—Si tengo que volver a escuchar una palabra sobre ti y de cómo todos ellos piensan que eres una especie de dios, voy a darle un puñetazo en la boca —amenazó Dudley.

Los labios de Harry formaron una apretada línea.

—No te aconsejaría hacer eso —advirtió.

Afortunadamente, cuando Colin regreso la cena estaba terminando. Remus Lupin se acercó a la mesa.

—Hola, Harry, Ron —saludó, asintiendo amistosamente en dirección a Colin—. Dudley, me dirijo a recoger a tu madre. Harry, ¿podrías llevar a Dudley a la oficina de Albus para cuando yo regrese? —.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No le vas a llevar contigo? —preguntó, mientras señalaba a su primo.

—No. Apenas me costará cinco minutos caminar hasta la entrada y Aparecerme en San Mungo. Viajar con un muggle me tomaría cuarenta minutos adicionales. El Ministerio todavía está tratando de arreglar su error y aprobó un traslador para el viaje de regreso de San Mungo. No tardaré —agregó, echando un vistazo a su reloj.

Harry quería quejarse, pero apreciaba todo lo que Remus hacía por él. Dándose cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de tener que pasar varias horas en un tren con su primo y tía, se sentía agradecido de tener que aguantar a Dudley menos de una hora más.

—Te acompañaremos afuera —ofreció, en su modo de agradecer profundamente a Remus por toda su ayuda. Apenas podía creer que sólo habían pasado tres días del asesinato de Vernon; parecía como si hubieran transcurrido semanas. Harry estaba demasiado contento de tener una excusa para salir del Gran Comedor. Remus movió la mano diciéndole que no era necesario, pero el joven le convenció de que deseaba la oportunidad de dar una vuelta bajo el aire nocturno—. No hay jardín frente a mi casa —bromeó, recordando la tienda de antigüedades sobre la que vivía. Mientras acompañaban a Remus a las puertas, Harry y Ron hablaron sobre el servicio fúnebre planeado. Ninguno notó el cambio de Dudley, que les seguía desmayadamente.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Al quedarse con Harry, rodeado de fenómenos y esas cosas, los últimos días habían sido como una nebulosa para él. Era como una realidad alternativa y no se había permitido pensar en el hecho de que su padre estaba muerto, y sólo se había permitido ser abrumado por la aflicción una vez, mientras se duchaba.

Se había recuperado rápidamente, no queriendo mostrar tal vulnerabilidad frente a su primo. Su padre siempre decía 'los hombres de verdad no lloran y continúan'. Recordaba que Vernon frecuentemente lo decía cuando Harry se había quejado por ser golpeado. El sofá encantado fue la mejor manera de que no siguiera pensando en su pérdida. Luego de captar algunas palabras de la conversación que se estaba efectuando delante de él, Dudley supo que estaban hablando del funeral.

Sus padres siempre habían sentido que el pobre Dudley era demasiado joven para soportar la experiencia de un funeral y le habían permitido permanecer en casa cuando el tío abuelo Félix había fallecido. Al parecer, observar a su padre abusar de un fenómeno no era demasiado perturbador para él, y eso en una base regular. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos molestos ruidos que no cesaban.

—¿Te enseñaron el campo de quidditch? Gryffindor ganó el partido de hoy y el próximo será contra Slytherin; ése debería ser un buen juego. Por supuesto, el jugador que reemplaza a Harry no es ni de cerca tan bueno como él, pero Slytherin también empieza con un nuevo buscador. Apenas podía esperar para ver un verdadero partido de quidditch luego de mi primer juego aquí. Mamá piensa que son demasiado violentos. Es malo que Harry no esté jugando para Inglaterra, estoy seguro de que en este momento estaría volando camino a la Copa Mundial. ¿Tienes en casa un estante de trofeos donde Harry guarda sus...? —.

Harry se despidió de Remus y se giró justo a tiempo de ver a Dudley agitando su carnoso puño ante el rostro de Colin Creevey. Al parecer, el chico estaba acostumbrado a enojar a la gente hasta el punto de la violencia y se agachó, esquivando el puñetazo.

Al instante, Harry aferró la mano de Dudley, evitando que un segundo puñetazo golpeara su objetivo. Con un giro de muñeca y la cantidad correcta de presión, tuvo a su primo de rodillas en un parpadeo.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —gritó, liberando a Dudley y retrocediendo un paso.

—¡Tus fenómenos son mi problema! —chilló. Le había sorprendido el repentino dolor, pero le enfurecía aún más el que Harry se hubiera atrevido a tocarle. Se abalanzó hacia él para alcanzarle con su otra mano. Con un ágil movimiento a un lado, el moreno evito fácilmente el golpe. Atrapando la gruesa mano, aplicó un nuevo giro de muñeca, obligando a Dudley a arrodillarse nuevamente; luego, giró el brazo con rapidez y se movió hacia atrás, dejando que su primo cayera cara al piso por su propio peso. A ese punto, sostenía el brazo de su primo por detrás, con la muñeca torcida en un ángulo agudo, inmovilizándole con efectividad.

—¡No puedes andar golpeando a la gente que te molesta! —exigió Harry, sin ver el asombro abrumador en la cara de Creevey, al ser salvado por su ídolo en persona. Sin embargo, si notó la atención que estaban obteniendo de un pequeño grupo que en ese momento regresaba de Hogsmeade—. Ven aquí —gruñó, aflojando su agarre y dando vuelta a Dudley, para luego levantarle en una maniobra sorprendentemente rápida y empujarle atrás de la choza de Hagrid para conseguir privacidad—. ¿Ron? —llamó, solicitando la ayuda de su amigo.

—Estoy en eso —fue todo lo que Ron tuvo que decir y Harry supo que su mejor amigo mantendría controlados a los espectadores —. Vamos, Colin, puedes ayudar —ofreció el pelirrojo, sabiendo que era mejor dar al chico una tarea de apoyo a Harry que intentar evitar que interfiriera en un asunto de 'familia'. Le enseñó un rápido hechizo de desinterés, evitando que más estudiantes les prestaran atención. Los pocos que habían visto la escaramuza perdieron el interés.

Harry empujó a Dudley detrás de la choza de Hagrid, haciendo que cayera sobre una enorme calabaza.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —repitió la pregunta—. ¡Hubieras tenido que quedarte aquí todo el tiempo si no te hubiera llevado conmigo! ¿Crees que puedes venir a mi mundo, actuar como un asno, y yo voy a aguantar tu mierda? —retrocedió un paso con el corazón latiendo precipitadamente. Detestaba el hecho de que Dudley estuviera allí. Ahí vivía Hagrid, un lugar donde Harry habitualmente se sentía seguro y bienvenido, y ahora estaba mancillado por causa de su primo muggle.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —gritó Dudley—. ¡Si no tuvieras magos psicóticos tratando de asesinarte nunca hubieran venido a mi casa! —la saliva brotaba de su boca al tiempo que rugía—. ¡Deberías haber muerto el día que te sacaron de la casa! ¡Deberían haberte dejado solo y papá todavía viviría! —se lanzó a golpear a Harry—. ¡Él está muerto y es tu culpa, maldito fenómeno! ¡Tú deberías haber muerto, no él! —.

—¡No fue porque él no lo intentara! —Harry bloqueó el golpe, mientras daba un puñetazo a su primo en el estómago—. ¿Yo soy un fenómeno? ¿Crees que es normal estar viviendo con la mierda de gente con la que vives? ¡Necesitas un jodido consejero! Tu padre era un monstruo que recibió lo que merecía —rugió.

—No importa lo que tu pienses; murió porque esos tipos con máscaras querían herirte a través de tu familia. ¡Pero tu familia 'real' está muerta, como deberías estar tú! —.

—Le hicieron un favor al mundo al deshacerse de Vernon —espetó Harry.

Ambos se revolcaron, peleando en el campo de calabazas, pero ninguno conseguía un buen golpe. Dudley no tenía chance. Harry estaba entrenado en combate, y el otro, quien era como una gran foca que había ganado sus trofeos escolares más gracias a su tamaño para dominar a su oponente que a una real habilidad para la lucha y el boxeo, no era un oponente para él.

Por su parte, Harry no quería utilizar movimientos que ocasionaran daño a Dudley que pudiera hacer que su primo tuviera que quedarse más tiempo para tratar sus heridas. Mantenía el control. Estaba enojado, pero no estaba tomando la ofensiva para agredir a su primo. No se comportaría como sus parientes.

En lugar de eso, usaba muchas de las técnicas pasivas que le habían enseñado Kieran y Severus para someter a un atacante. El ser sometido con lo que parecía ser una leve sujeción estaba enfureciendo a Dudley. Harry continuó esquivando puñetazos y respondiendo sin herir. Le sorprendía la profundidad de la ira irracional —y aparente estupidez— de Dudley.

Estaba consciente de la contención que estaba utilizando para limitarse a redireccionar la propia fuerza de su atacante, y sintió alivio cuando Dudley se detuvo; sin embargo, su primo parecía incapaz de aceptar el cambio de circunstancias, y cada vez que Harry esperaba que el otro desistiera luego de una pausa, empezaba a atacar nuevamente. Dudley no había entrado en contacto con el suelo tantas veces en toda su vida.

El jardín estaba comenzando a lucir como un enorme campo de batalla color naranja. Abruptamente, el chico muggle se dio cuenta que estaba siendo elevado, aunque Harry no estaba tocándole. Temió que fuera magia, pero sintió el apretón de una mano enorme sobre su hombro. Vio quién estaba sujetándole y se congeló de terror.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Harry? —indagó Hagrid.

—Nada que no pueda controlar —contestó con suficiencia, cosa que irritó a Dudley, quien forcejeó, pero no pudo liberarse del agarre del semi gigante.

—Este gamberro trató de golpear al pobre Colin —explicó Ron, que momentos antes había llegado por un recodo. Harry casi se echó a reír, al escuchar la defensa de su amigo. Nunca, en todos esos años, Ron había dicho una palabra a favor de Colin. Ni tampoco él, a decir verdad. De cualquier forma, era divertido.

—Nosotros no aceptamos esta clase de comportamiento en Hogwarts, señor Dursley —Hagrid le bajó al suelo, pero mantuvo su hombro aferrado—. Deberemos ir a hablar con el director sobre esto—.

* * *

Albus sorbía su té mientras Severus argumentaba su punto.

—¿Cómo pudiste aceptar esos términos? Con sólo dos magos del servicio, Harry difícilmente podría protegerse ante un ataque a gran escala, si ello ocurriera. La hora y fecha de los servicios fúnebres son información pública.

—Dame algo de crédito, Severus —el anciano sonrió, un brillo en sus ojos—. Le di mi palabra a la señora Dursley de que Harry tendría sólo dos personas mágicas para su protección durante el funeral. Ciertamente, Harry esperaría viajar como muggle; dado que no tiene una licencia de conducir válida, requerirá un chofer. Creo que Ronald Weasley está familiarizado con los automóviles—.

Disfrutó la reacción de Severus. Recordarle las viejas 'hazañas' de Harry siempre cabreaba al profesor de Pociones.

—Eso son tres —gruñó Severus.

—Cualquier doliente proveniente del lugar de trabajo de Vernon, posiblemente no sería contado como los dos de Harry. Y dudo seriamente que su esposa conozca a todos los empleados de Grunnings.

Esto tranquilizó a Severus. Podían colocar cualquier número de personas haciéndose pasar por compañeros de trabajo, y eso sin incluir aquellos que podían pasar como trabajadores de la funeraria. Lo único que restaba era averiguar dónde él, Severus, se colocaría a sí mismo.

>> Si estás más tranquilo, me temo que tengo unos visitantes inesperados —Albus hizo un gesto hacia la chimenea. Antes que el anciano hubiera terminado de pronunciar las palabras, Severus pudo sentir la magia de Harry, quien atravesaba la gárgola junto a los demás.

—Pensaba que nos habíamos deshecho de él —comentó Severus, refiriéndose a Dudley Dursley. Albus ojeó un artilugio sobre su escritorio que le debió dar algún tipo de referencia sobre la hora.

—Remus debe regresar dentro de poco, y tanto madre como hijo serán retornados al mundo muggle —el tono de Albus denotaba que eso parecía no llegar lo bastante pronto.

Severus asintió y entró en las llamas, regresando a sus aposentos.

>> Adelante... —

Albus tranquilizó a un enojado Hagrid y sirvió té y galletas. Feliz, Harry se sirvió té, sabiendo muy bien que estaría contaminado con una droga calmante y que eso podría ayudar. Ron se paró tras la silla de su mejor amigo, con Colin entre él y Hagrid. Albus sonrió cálidamente a Dudley, tendiéndole un pequeño plato de galletas. Harry rió entre dientes, consciente de que su primo iba a obtener una gran dosis de 'calmante' si comía las galletas con su glotonería habitual.

>> ¿Cuál parece ser el problema? —.

De inmediato, Hagrid comenzó una diatriba, explicando cómo encontró a Harry y Dudley arruinando su campo de calabazas. Ron se unió a la refriega, explicando cómo Dudley, de improviso, había tratado de golpear a Colin. Harry sorbió más té, pensando que no podría beber el suficiente como para calmarse. Chequeaba su reloj cada minuto, esperando que Remus regresara y acabara con la desagradable escena. Colin permanecía en silencio, pero lucía como un espectador en un partido de tenis, mientras Ron, Hagrid y Dudley hablaban todos a la vez.

—El único camino que tú conoces es el de la violencia —gritó Ron—. No me extraña que pasaras tantas horas en ese sofá. De tal padre, tal hijo —esto último lo musitó en voz baja.

—¡Desearía estar todavía en ese sofá! ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado el fin de semana! —replicó Dudley con petulancia.

—Usted no puede ir por ahí golpeando a la gente, no es correcto —interpuso Hagrid. No tenía idea de qué se trataba lo del sofá.

—Qué importaba que yo le golpeara —declaró desdeñoso, señalando a Colin—. Él es un fenómeno, se hubiera curado igual que Harry lo hacía—.

Todos quedaron repentinamente quietos.

—Dime, ¿cómo es que Harry se curaba en forma diferente a ti o a mí? —indagó Albus.

—No yo, no soy un fenómeno. Ustedes pueden curarse solos. No soy estúpido, sé que pueden hacerlo con magia —Dudley entrecerró los ojos al ver a Harry, quien parecía estar impactado.

—¿Presenciaste alguna curación este fin de semana? —Albus estaba preocupado pues no estaba seguro de qué iba todo aquello.

—No. Fue antes, cuando él vivía en mi casa—.

—Ronald —el anciano habló sin inflexión, captando la atención del pelirrojo—. ¿Podrías entregar un mensaje? Es en las cocinas. Quizás el señor Creevey apreciaría si le mostraras cómo entrar —musitó Albus.

Colin levantó la vista, excitado. Sólo unos cuantos alumnos de las clases superiores habían logrado llevar comida a los dormitorios. Recordaba cuán populares habían sido los gemelos cuando llegaban con un festín a algunas de las celebraciones. Y Harry y Ron también solían hacerlo. ¡Eso le daría algo en común con Harry Potter!

—Sí, señor —Ron sabía que estaba siendo despachado, o al menos se le estaba dando el trabajo de deshacerse de Colin de lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una reunión privada. Hagrid, más inteligente de lo que la gente suponía, preguntó si se requería su presencia por más tiempo. Era mejor preguntar si se quedaba que ser enviado para realizar alguna tarea fútil en lugar de ser echado. Harry sonrió al semi gigante, indicándole que estaba bien y podía marchar tranquilo, y prometiéndole que ayudaría a limpiar el campo de calabazas.

* * *

—¿Dices que Harry se sanaba a sí mismo mientras vivió en Privet Drive? —preguntó Albus, a modo de conversación. Dudley miró al anciano con sospecha—. ¿De qué clase de enfermedades o heridas tenía que sanarse? —sorbió un poco de té como si la respuesta no tuviera mayor importancia.

—Sé lo que está tratando de hacer. Piensa que voy a decirle que fue herido, y luego usted me culpará por ello—.

—En lo absoluto, señor Dursley —replicó, mientras entregaba a Harry una nueva taza de té. El joven no estaba seguro del porqué le estaba dando una nueva taza, pero vio que las hojas en su recipiente comenzaban a formar las palabras Sigue el Juego.

Harry asintió ligeramente, preguntándose qué juego era el que debía seguir.

>> Según las leyes mágicas, usted era demasiado joven en la época en que Harry habitó en su casa para ser responsable de sus acciones —mintió Albus—. Lo que me gustaría saber es lo que hacía el señor Potter, y si él usó su varita en algún momento para curarse. Estoy seguro de que recuerda el incidente con su tía Marge. El Ministerio prohíbe que los magos menores de edad ejecuten magia fuera de la escuela—.

Dudley, aunque todavía precavido, lució encantado de poder tener la oportunidad de meter a Harry en problemas. Sabía que con las leyes muggles él no tendría muchos problemas, aunque sus padres sí los hubieran tenido. En memoria de su padre, haría lo posible para probar que su primo había hecho magia a través de los años.

—Él no usaba varita. Mi padre mantenía sus cosas guardadas la mayor parte del tiempo—.

—Ya veo; esto parece grave —desaprobó Albus, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Harry con una expresión de desaprobación. El joven mantuvo la vista fija en sus zapatos, mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír. El anciano estaba mostrando la misma expresión que había puesto cuando Harry había insistido en que tratara de probar nuevamente una gragea de Bertie Bott y le había tocado una de coles de Bruselas.

>> ¿Cuándo descubriste que se curaba a sí mismo? —continuó interrogando Albus, y Dudley le ilustró sobre las diversas heridas que había tenido su primo a lo largo de los años.

—... estoy seguro de que su hueso estaba roto, y papa dijo que tendría que llevarle al hospital, pero cuando despertó, Harry estaba bien. Quizás no bien, pero ya no tenía fractura—.

—Pienso que yo recordaría si me hubiera curado un hueso roto —se quejó el aludido—. Si me sanaba a mí mismo, ¿por qué tenía que ocultar los moretones para evitar que los vieran los vecinos? —.

Dudley explicó que su primo sólo se curaba de las heridas realmente grandes, y que lo hacía mientras dormía. Harry argumentó que ni siquiera sabía de esas grandes heridas que Dudley estaba describiendo, pero el muggle explicó que siempre desaparecían mientras estaba durmiendo, o más frecuentemente, inconsciente.

—Solíamos creer que estaba desmayado, pero a la mañana siguiente se había recuperado y sabíamos que él lo había hecho. En ocasiones, estaba inconsciente durante días. Pienso que a veces lo hacía para faltar a la escuela más tiempo de lo que en verdad necesitaba—.

—¿Entonces, esto comenzó antes de que Harry comenzara en Hogwarts y continuó después? ¿Cómo explicaba tu madre sus faltas a la escuela? —.

—Les decía que tenía fiebre y debía quedarse en cama—.

Harry comenzó a reflexionar sobre las veces que había faltado a la escuela u otros sitios a causa de una mala fiebre. Siempre había pensado que era verdad. Aunque en realidad no recordaba haberlas tenido, su tía le había dicho que sí. Dado que su familia tendía a dejarle solo cuando tenía fiebre, nunca se lo cuestionó en realidad. Ahora, ello tenía sentido, pues no se enfermaba con tanta frecuencia luego de empezar Hogwarts, y casi nunca se enfermaba durante el periodo escolar.

—¿Si tengo esa habilidad para curar algunas grandes heridas, por qué no puedo sanar las pequeñas? —.

—Mamá decía que solías mostrar las marcas cuando limpiabas el jardín, pues sabías que los vecinos lo verían y llamarían nuevamente a Servicios Infantiles—.

Albus se sentía muy triste al escuchar las cosas que Harry había tenido que sufrir a lo largo de los años, y al parecer el propio joven no era consciente de la mayoría de las heridas más severas. El anciano, al ser un mago tan poderoso, era capaz de sentir la magia de Harry. Pensaba que, si fuera un sanador, lo habría sabido años atrás. Algo no estaba bien.

Sabía cuándo una persona mentía. Aparentemente, Dudley creía sinceramente que su primo se había curado de un buen número de heridas conocidas y unas cuantas cuya extensión de daño era desconocido. Dudley sólo era capaz de explicar los síntomas, tales como el sangrado de una oreja o el sonido de gorgoteo en su respiración luego que el propio Dudley cayera sobre él y escuchara el crujido de sus huesos, posiblemente perforando su pulmón.

Harry se sentó, mirando con incredulidad a su primo mientras escuchaba sus declaraciones.

—Espera —le interrumpió—. ¿La vez de ese sonido de gorgoteo fue cuando caí sobre la herramienta de jardín? —.

Dudley se estremeció ante el recuerdo, pero asintió. Su madre había hecho que él arrancara la ofensiva herramienta de la espalda de su primo. Harry recordó el incidente que había dejado la extraña cicatriz en la zona baja de su espalda. Siempre había pensado que el crujido que había escuchado era de la herramienta y no de sus costillas. Se había desmayado y se había despertado varios días más tarde.

Cuando la conversación cambió para enfocarse en Vernon, el humor de Dudley cambió. Era la primera vez que Harry notaba en su primo señales de sentir la pérdida de su padre. Agradeció que la llegada de Remus con Petunia le salvara de la situación.

Fueron discutidos los planes finales para el servicio religioso. Muchos de los preparativos fueron organizados por el Ministerio con el consentimiento de Petunia, pero, aunque ella no estaba totalmente empapada del asunto, en ese momento estaba discutiendo sobre la planificación final. Parecía más bien que simplemente discutía para complicar las cosas. Al final, se notó que se sentía aliviada de no tener que resolver en persona algunos de los detalles.

Harry encontraba muy divertido que Vernon, quien odiaba todas las cosas mágicas, fuera embalsamado y preparado mágicamente antes que su cuerpo fuera enviado a una funeraria local en Surrey. Tuvo un vistazo de la descripción de los servicios. Se había hecho un extenso trabajo para lograr que Vernon luciera presentable sin usar hechizos de glamour o algo similar. Esto hizo que se preguntara cómo había sido la última hora de vida de Vernon con los Mortífagos.

Puede que Severus planeara salvar la vida del torturador de Harry, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera dispuesto a hacerle pagar por sus crímenes. No podía lograr sentirse mal por el deceso de su tío. Sólo quería que todo acabara de una vez, y se sintió agradecido cuando vio que los Dursley sobrevivientes se marchaban al fin. Hubo una ligera conmoción con una pelea de pies.

Pensó que posiblemente Dudley había tratado de lanzarle un último golpe, pero no le prestó atención, rehusándose a darle la satisfacción de una reacción. Petunia no se despidió, y Harry no se molestó en levantar la vista cuando partieron.

Harry hizo a un lado el plato con los caramelos de limón y, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, apoyó el rostro en sus palmas. Albus cerró la red flu en cuanto el último invitado partiera y sirvió nuevas tazas de té. El joven ni siquiera tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que había una taza de té posada entre sus codos.

—¿Albus? —Harry sonaba muy cansado.

—¿Sí? —.

—Si me quedo así, aspirando los vapores del té calmante, ¿tendrá el mismo efecto o debo beberlo? —.

—Debes beberlo para el completo efecto, pero imagino que el vapor debe tener algunas secuelas residuales —contestó, divertido.

—Solía pensar que sí yo aceptaba el té para que dejaras de ofrecérmelo, pero no lo bebía, llevaría el control del juego. Ahora sé por qué Sev siempre rehúsa —musitó.

—Sabes perfectamente que a ustedes dos les ofrezco bebidas normales. Esta noche, pensé que a todos nos sentaría bien algo que nos relajara—.

Harry no tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que el anciano sonreía con tristeza.

—¿Quieres decirme de qué se trató todo esto? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de tener a Dudley narrando todas estas cosas sobre mi pasado? ¿Estaba él mintiendo sobre todo ese asunto de la sanación? —indago, sabiendo que Albus hubiera sabido si él estaba mintiendo o si realmente no recordaba algunas de las graves heridas que su primo había descrito.

—Él estaba diciendo la verdad —contestó el mayor con un suspiro—. Después que me contaste la realidad de tu vida familiar, no podía entender cómo habías pasado todos esos años sin más accidentes mágicos—.

Harry levantó la cara de sus palmas, interrogante.

>> ¿Recuerdas las veces en las que hiciste magia sin intención cuando eras niño? —.

—¿Quieres decir cómo la vez que terminé en la azotea de la escuela porque Dudley y su pandilla me estaban persiguiendo? Sí, lo recuerdo. Pasó porque estaba verdaderamente asustado de resultar herido, o me sentía muy cabreado—.

—Supuse que, puesto que no se presentaron más reportes de episodios semejantes, estabas a salvo en esa casa. El que tuvieras la habilidad de curarte a ti mismo explica muchas cosas. Desafortunadamente, ello evitó que descubriéramos la verdad temprano—.

—Vale, eso explica los hechos del pasado, pero ¿qué significa justo ahora? ¿Si puedo curarme a mí mismo, por qué casi muero luego del ataque a Privet Drive, o en un puñado de otras ocasiones, si a eso vamos? En muchas ocasiones algo como esto me hubiera venido de perlas—.

—Me temo que no tengo la respuesta, o al menos, no sé cómo se aplica en tu caso. Hay varias posibilidades que podríamos analizar. Tenemos que hablar con alguien que pueda saber. Empezaremos con Poppy, y veremos a partir de ahí—.

Harry asintió, pero continuó inclinado contra sus palmas. Albus le ofreció un pitillo para que pudiera deprimirse y sorber su té al mismo tiempo. El joven no levantó la cabeza, pero sus hombros se movieron, como si estuviera riendo por la broma.

>> No luzcas tan deprimido, esto podría ser algo bueno —el anciano movió su mano, haciendo que uno de los codos del chico cayera del escritorio. Harry, que apenas pudo evitar terminar con la cara sobre el té, se sentó bien y prestó atención. Feliz, Albus le explicó que sí, la situación se agregaba a la lista de cosas que le hacían diferente, pero sin todas esas cosas extrañas, él, Albus, no habría logrado que Harry fuera una parte especial de su vida en lugar de uno más de los muchos estudiantes que habían pasado por Hogwarts.

—¿Ya terminaste con el discurso motivacional? —preguntó Harry, rotundo, pero no ocultó su sonrisa.

—Sólo si tú ya terminaste de compadecerte. Todavía es temprano y tenemos tiempo para ir a hablar con Poppy —replicó feliz, lanzando un hechizo que hizo desaparecer el servicio de té de su escritorio.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron cuando ellos se acercaron a la oficina de Madame Pomfrey. Harry pudo escuchar una voz que conocía y amaba.

—Dale la poción dos veces al día, bajando la cantidad diariamente. Cuando llegue al punto en que tome la mitad de la dosis actual, házmelo saber y te traeré la siguiente poción. Si funciona según el plan, las funciones de su hígado y riñones se normalizarán en tres meses—.

—¿Puedes curar la enfermedad? —Harry no pudo evitar interrumpir.

—¿Yo? No. Madame Pomfrey cura las enfermedades. Yo preparo las pociones para asegurar que el cuerpo no entre en un estado de shock por los cambios drásticos. Creo resultados temporales gradualmente; voy a un paso en el que el cuerpo lo acepte cómodamente. Cuando las series de pociones se completen, Madame Pomfrey trabajará con su propia magia —explicó Severus, antes de detenerse para mirar a Harry, cuyas ropas aún estaban desordenadas por la pelea con Dudley—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás herido? —.

—¿Qué clase de entrenador de defensa serías si yo hubiera permitido que alguien parecido a una foca me hiriera? —rió el joven.

—Apenas puedo decir lo feliz que me hace ver que ustedes dos conservaron la amistad después de terminar las vacaciones. Hubiera sido una pena que no lo hicieran —Poppy les sonrió y luego chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación ante la apariencia de Harry—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —indagó, recuperando su tono profesional.

Albus explicó la conversación con Dudley. Mantuvo la charla centrada en las aparentes habilidades de sanación del joven, pero todo tenía que ser dicho, y la extensión de las heridas que Harry había soportado a lo largo de los años había hecho que los oyentes abrieran los ojos con espanto.

Poppy tomó el asunto como algo personal, dado que no había detectado señales de trauma mayor. La máscara de indiferencia de Severus estaba firmemente colocada en su lugar. En su opinión, el placer ante el recuerdo del dolor y sufrimiento de Vernon Dursley no era suficiente. Deseaba que la alimaña hubiera vivido, para que Harry no hubiera tenido que cargar con eso los últimos días. Por eso, y porque la oportunidad de futuros castigos habría quedado abierta.

Acostado en una cama sin otra cosa que una bata de enfermo, Harry deseaba poder pensar lo bastante rápido como para tontear con Severus de alguna manera, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con el último fiasco en su vida. Aunque no encontró manera de bromear con su pareja, se vio premiado cuando Poppy comentó sobre cuán aliviada se sentía al ver que la F roja había desaparecido del abdomen de Harry.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que ella lo había visto y el joven se preguntó si estaría bromeando con él como un modo de aclarar la situación. Poco podía saber la sanadora que no era Harry quien estaba ocultando su vergüenza. Albus se paró en silencio al lado de Severus, pero el brillo en sus ojos era fácil de ver. El viejo tonto realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

—Espero que cuando tenga tu edad, pueda disfrutar la mitad de lo que tú lo haces —comentó Harry al anciano.

—En todo caso deberías esperar lograr vivir tanto —declaró Severus, inexpresivo.

Poppy frunció el ceño, escandalizada con la broma. Harry rió, sobresaltándola y haciendo que tuviera que volver a comenzar el hechizo.

—Mi contrato establece que debo curar y mantener el buen estado de salud de estudiantes, profesores y personal. Usted, señor Potter, no entra en ninguna de esas categorías. Quédese quieto o tendrá que encontrar algún carnicero de San Mungo para que le ayude —declaró con firmeza. Albus y Severus se aquietaron de inmediato, pero ella tuvo que esperar un poco más hasta que Harry dejara de reír—. El morderse el labio sólo hace que tenga más cosas que sanar. Saque amablemente las risas de su sistema y tranquilícese —tono firme o no, Harry pudo ver que las esquinas de los labios de la bruja se curvaban.

Poppy no era una sanadora completa. Aunque tenía algunas habilidades de curación, era más bien alguien que tenía los conocimientos sobre hechizos y pociones para sanar el cuerpo. La mayoría de los doctores y enfermeras tenían algunas habilidades de sanación, pero pocas; usualmente, ésa era la razón por la que se limitaban a un área. Aún así, era posible para un sanador sentir la firma mágica de otro sanador, aunque sólo ligeramente. Usando su talento natural, ella efectuó unas pruebas preliminares, infructuosamente.

—Nada. Para ser sincera, tampoco esperaba encontrar nada. Hay pocos cuerpos humanos con los que esté tan familiarizada como con el de Harry. Si hubiera tenido esa habilidad, yo lo hubiera percibido, en los últimos años al menos —declaró confiada.

Pronto, Harry se encontró de regreso en la oficina de Albus, con una taza nueva de té. Esta vez, Severus se unió a ellos, y el té no fue contaminado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry sobre su taza de té—. En realidad, ¿qué importancia tiene esto? ¿No será simplemente alguna clase de accidente mágico? —.

—Mirándolo desde el lado simple, sí. La razón de que sea importante es un poco más complicada. Si tienes una habilidad natural para sanar, puede que quieras entrenarte para ser un experto, como Kieran, el amigo de Severus—.

—Pero Madame Pomfrey dijo que no lo cree —a Harry no le atraía la idea de lidiar con gente enferma como un trabajo a tiempo completo.

—Quizás no lo seas. Habitualmente, tiendo a inclinarme en la dirección de Poppy. Confío en sus habilidades e instintos. Ahora, el asunto es... si te has sanado de manera inconsciente, ¿cuánta magia has drenado para hacer tal cosa? —reflexionó Albus.

—Quizás almacenó reservas mágicas como un mecanismo de defensa —sugirió Severus.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero averiguar —Albus parecía excitado ante el reto de resolver el acertijo—. Harry, ¿cuándo tienes que reunirte nuevamente con Kieran? —.

Y así continuó la conversación. Tendrían una reunión con Kieran para conseguir su opinión profesional y examinar a Harry, en un esfuerzo por detectar lo que el joven había hecho, comparado con el cuidado que había recibido de Poppy.

* * *

—Nunca tuve un traje en mi vida. Me siento ridículo —se quejó Harry.

—Tonterías, te ves estupendo. Tiene un buen corte —Hermione jaló la parte de atrás de la chaqueta negra de Harry, corriendo sus manos por sus hombros.

—¿Esto es lo que los muggles llevan en reuniones formales? —Ron estaba tirado sobre la cama de su mejor amigo, hojeando una revista de quidditch.

—No, lo formal sería un smoking. Éste es un traje de chaqueta, usualmente se utiliza para reuniones de trabajo, o una cena fuera. El negro es el color preferido para los servicios fúnebres —explicó Hermione—. ¿Nunca tuviste ocasión de utilizar un traje? ¿Y en vacaciones, cuando ibas a la iglesia por Navidad? ¿En alguna boda o funerales? —agregó, recibiendo como respuesta sucesivas negativas con la cabeza.

—Cuando era muy joven, creo que me llevaban a la iglesia, pero después de un tiempo todas las prendas que tenía eran demasiado grandes como para lucir algo más que desaliñado. Había algunos viejos jerséis que me ajustaban, pero tenían dibujos de patos y ositos de cuando Dudley era pequeño —rió al recordar cuán ridículo se veía cuando habían tratado de probárselos. Afortunadamente, sus parientes no habían deseado que les avergonzara por ser visto con él más que lo que él deseaba ser visto—. Ellos cesaron de pedir que les acompañara en cuanto tuve la suficiente edad como para tomar el desayuno en la mesa para cuando ellos regresaran. Una vez fueron invitados a una boda. Pasé ese día con la señora Figgs—.

—Oh, Harry —comenzó Hermione, lamentándose.

—¡OH, détente! —le interrumpió, molesto—. ¿Cuántos chicos has conocido que durante su adolescencia hayan asistido a cualquiera de esas cosas, en primer lugar? Dudley lo odiaba y yo me despedía desde la ventana mientras el auto se alejaba. Eso le enloquecía —rió ante el recuerdo—. Además, después de unos años, Dudley hacía tal berrinche que dejaron de ir a la iglesia juntos. Podré asistir a tu boda... ¡si es que algún día se lo pides! —Harry lanzó una almohada a Ron.

—No lo sé... —el pelirrojo hizo una floritura con la mano—. Quiero casarme con una bruja inteligente, y Mione sólo consiguió el cien por ciento en su último examen —bromeó. Hermione puso mala cara y se quejó por haber perdido la pregunta de bonificación.

—No empieces —bufó la chica—. La universidad es mucho más dura que Hogwarts—dijo mientras ejecutaba un hechizo para pulir calzado—. Harry, desearía poder estar allí para brindarte apoyo moral—.

—Estás aquí ahora, y es lo que más importa —la abrazó con fuerza—. Ahora, ¿qué me puedes contar sobre los funerales muggles? —.

—Fui a uno, pero no era un servicio local, así que las cosas pueden ser diferentes en éste —explicó ella—. Después de la iglesia, pondrán el ataúd en una carroza fúnebre, y los deudos seguirán el séquito en sus autos hasta el cementerio. Allí un sacerdote dirá algunas palabras y algunas personas hablarán. Luego, la mayoría rezarán algunas oraciones y colocarán flores sobre la tapa del féretro mientras las personas siguen allí. Mamá dice que no en todos los lugares bajan el ataúd con los dolientes presentes. Es muy emotivo observar a quien se ama ser bajado a la fosa—.

—¿Sería una falta de respeto preguntar cuánto tiempo dura todo eso? —preguntó Harry con cierto nerviosismo. No quería que su amiga pensara que no apreciaba que le comentara sus propias experiencias.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que depende de si la familia y amigos asistentes tengan oportunidad de hablar en la iglesia o no, o si vayan a hacerlo en el cementerio, o incluso en ambos sitios. De lo que conozco, excepto el ministro o sacerdote, algunas veces sólo hablan los familiares cercanos. En todo caso, supongo que será entre quince minutos y una hora—.

—Espero que esté más cerca de los quince minutos —suspiró Harry, cepillándose el cabello.

—Mamá armó una pataleta por no poder asistir, ya sabes cómo es —Ron estaba ansiando conducir nuevamente. Había recibido unas cuantas lecciones en el trabajo para asegurarse de que todo fuera sin problemas—. Los servicios fúnebres marcarán el fin de mi trabajo para ti —comentó con tristeza—. Yo regresaré a mi trabajo real y te dejaré libre otra vez—.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Un sobresueldo? —preguntó Harry, lanzándole un knut mientras soltaba una risita.

Ron levantó la moneda, mirándola por ambos lados antes de meterla en su bolsillo.

—Puede servirme muy bien como ahorro para un anillo —comentó, asintiendo con la cabeza, conviniendo consigo mismo. Hermione salió de la habitación mirando el techo. Ambos chicos le escucharon murmurar 'gilipollas' mientras partía.

—Buena esa, compañero —elogió Harry—. Malditamente gracioso. Puede que ella no te hable el resto del día, pero es malditamente gracioso —declaró, riendo.

* * *

Harry se echó a reír cuando Ron abrió la puerta del auto negro ante él. Su amigo estaba luciendo un traje completo de chofer, con sombrero incluido. Estaba a punto de subir cuando alguien se acercó.

—¿Puedo presentarle a su compañero de viaje, señor? —preguntó Ron con tono formal, recibiendo una mirada de furia de dicho acompañante.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando, Harry? —.

—¡Charlie! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry estrechó su mano y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Pensaba que era obvio. Voy a asistir a los servicios fúnebres por la partida de Vernon—.

—Gracias. Albus no me dijo que estaría una segunda persona. ¿Él va a reunirse con nosotros allí, cierto? —.

—Correcto —Charlie hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del automóvil y ambos entraron.

Harry pensó que el pelirrojo sonaba más formal de lo habitual, pero imaginó que dada la situación eso tenía sentido. Su amigo no estaría haciendo bromas. Ron no actuaba como si algo estuviera mal, así que ignoró todo el asunto.

—¿Todo bien allí, Ron? —preguntó, al escuchar que una corneta resonaba.

—Sí. Sólo olvidé que las señales para detenerse no se apagan como las luces rojas —contestó el joven, avergonzado.

Harry se dio la vuelta, fijando su atención en la persona a su lado.

—Es bueno verte, Charlie. No te veo desde la fiesta—.

—No, Albus me ha mantenido bastante ocupado con la Orden. El Valle de Godric ha sido peinado buscando el hechizo que fue lanzado allí. Ahora que saben que hubo un disparador que anunció cuando llegaste, Albus tendrá que decidir qué acciones tomar. No lo han retirado; puede resultar de utilidad más adelante —explicó con rigidez.

—Relájate, Charlie —Harry pudo ver cómo sus hombros se asentaban ante sus palabras—. Nunca viví una situación como ésta antes. Todavía no me había recuperado del coma cuando enterraron a Sirius —dijo con tristeza—. Tú sabes de estas cosas; necesitaré que me digas si se supone que yo debo hacer algo —comentó, más animado.

—Me alegra poder estar aquí para ti —aseguró Charlie con una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Cómo van tus cosas con Severus? Debe ser duro que en momentos como éste no puedan estar juntos—.

—Estamos bien —la feliz sonrisa de Harry confirmó sus palabras—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estamos juntos? —preguntó con gesto cómico—. Te garantizo que él estará allí. Le conozco, e incluso si no va a poder estar sosteniendo mi mano, estará cerca —declaró confiado, pero se veía un tanto triste al mismo tiempo—. ¿Viste a Albus esta mañana? —indagó, cambiando de tema—. No me dijo qué se iba a poner; nunca antes le he visto con ropas muggles—.

—No va a llevar ropa muggle —aclaró el otro de modo simple—. Va a utilizar un encantamiento que le permitirá aparentar que viste prendas muggles. Usualmente, sería muy capaz de ponerse algo estrafalario, pero sabe que habrá prensa sacando fotografías—.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Harry pudo ver toda la gente que salía de sus vehículos.

—Supongo que allá vamos —musitó con resignación. Pero antes que pudiera bajar del auto, una fuerte mano aferró la suya, ofreciéndole consuelo.

—Estarás bien. Vamos a estar aquí para ti, y todo terminará enseguida —las tranquilizadoras palabras parecieron cubrir a Harry como una manta caliente. Cuando se levantó, de inmediato divisó una mujer entre la multitud. Los ojos de ella se abrieron mucho, pero rápidamente recuperó su expresión tranquila. Harry había divisado a su primera reportera.

—Me quedaré aquí con el auto, listo para partir, ¿vale? —Ron también había escudriñado entre la multitud—. Mujer rubia, vestido azul estilo marinero —la última parte la dijo casi mecánicamente.

—Ya la vi. Creo que es una de las reporteras de Bruja Semanal, todas son unas sanguijuelas —la última parte fue una cita textual de lo dicho por Ron pocos días antes, ganándose una risita del pelirrojo—. ¿Charlie no parece algo raro hoy? —preguntó Harry, nuevamente serio. No podía imaginar porqué Ron se veía tan complacido.

—Un poco, pero está bien, lo prometo —le tranquilizó Ron de forma ambigua.

Cuando Harry se volvió de nuevo, Charlie estaba hablando con Albus.

—Así que así es como luces de negro —Harry pensaba que el mago se parecía mucho a un sacerdote. Un sacerdote muy viejo—. Ni siquiera necesitas un hechizo para disimular. Aunque, un rosario completaría el atuendo —el joven casi se atragantó cuando Albus sacó de su bolsillo un hilo con cuentas negras. El anciano sostuvo el rosario con respeto.

Harry se paró a un lado, algo apartado de sus parientes. Su tía Petunia frunció el ceño al verle, pero regresó a consentir a Dudley, quien estaba a su lado. Dudley, por su parte, estaba relativamente tranquilo. Sus ojos estaban bordeados de rojo e hinchados. Por suerte, su atención estaba fija en el ataúd. Desafortunadamente, nadie necesitaba ver para saber que la tía Marge se encontraba allí; su llanto podía ser escuchado en el pueblo próximo. Vociferaba por el hermano perdido. Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que ésta sería una de esas ocasiones en las que la gente iba a hablar. Marge lucía como si tuviera un montón de cosas que decir.

El joven observó el grupo, tratando de descifrar quienes eran las personas que estaban allí para presentar sus respetos y quiénes no. Ya había divisado tres reporteros y dos camarógrafos ingeniosamente ocultos. Pero quien era más fascinante de observar era Albus. Mientras estaba allí parado con aire benigno, estaba ocupado con las cuentas en sus manos. Se podría pensar que estaba recitando el rosario mentalmente.

El agudo ojo de Harry no había perdido el hecho de que cada vez que Albus giraba cierta cuenta, un doliente diferente cambiaba de posición. Su guardián estaba coordinando subrepticiamente toda la operación, identificando cualquier bruja o mago que pudiera suponer una amenaza o causar disturbios en los servicios y moviendo a los miembros de la Orden en el lugar.

Harry se sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar, sin saber ninguna de las oraciones que el sacerdote había dirigido. No quería lucir irrespetuoso, pero pensaba que se vería tonto moviendo los labios durante las oraciones, como notó que algunas personas habían hecho. Charlie y Albus también permanecían en silencio, haciéndole sentir más cómodo.

Cuando le llegó su turno de hablar, Marge Dursley dio un largo discurso lleno con su adoración por su amable hermano de gran corazón. Harry la ignoró casi todo el tiempo. Pero no pudo evitar prestar atención cuando Charlie se tensó a su lado.

—...la paciencia de un santo, tenía —arengaba ella—. ¡Y Vernon era generoso ante las faltas, se los puedo asegurar! —Harry casi sonrió ante su respiración alcohólica, aún en la distancia. Se sentía agradecido de que ella no le hubiera reconocido todavía—Tan generoso era que recogió el abandonado hijo bastardo de unos parientes lejanos, ofreciéndole un mejor lugar para vivir para el pobre desafortunado, aunque no demasiado agradecido —espetó, rociando un arreglo de flores con su saliva.

—¿Lejanos? ¿La hermana de la esposa es un pariente lejano? —susurró Harry con incredulidad antes de volver a ignorar a la bestia, pensando en que en ese momento la distancia entre su verdadera familia y Vernon era la distancia entre el cielo y el infierno. Regresando su atención al resto del grupo, se fijó nuevamente en Dudley. Estaba parado estoicamente al lado de su madre, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Una mujer que recordaba vagamente como una prima de Vernon estaba consolando a Petunia.

En su mente, Harry imaginaba que los rostros eran más familiares. Se preguntaba qué habría dicho Remus como tributo a su padrino. No imaginaba que Sirius tuviera un ataúd grande y brillante como el de Vernon. ¿Quizás algo más sutil, como caoba? Era más cercano a la naturaleza, como los días en que él y Remus corrían libres por el bosque durante la luna llena. Extrañaba a su querido padrino.

Se preguntaba si los padres de Cedric habrían mantenido una relativa calma durante los servicios fúnebres, o habrían caído deshechos por la pena. Después de muchas sesiones con la doctora Erin ya no se culpaba por todas las personas asesinadas por Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, pero eso no significaba que no lo sintiera por ellos y sus familiares sobrevivientes.

Charlie había estado observando atentamente a Harry, y descansó la mano sobre su hombro al ver cómo caían sus lágrimas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el grupo comenzó a moverse. Harry casi se sobresaltó cuando un empleado de la funeraria puso una flor en su mano.

Ya no tuvo más opción que adelantarse y dejar caer la flor sobre la tapa del ataúd con las demás. Asintió con respeto ante Petunia y Dudley. Sólo su tía lo notó, pero no dijo una palabra. En lugar de eso, frunció los labios y se giró a hablar con uno de los asistentes que llamaba su atención para presentarle sus condolencias.

Habiendo sido momentáneamente separado de Albus y Charlie, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. La gente no estaba partiendo, sino que se arremolinaban alrededor, despidiéndose amablemente y prometiendo futuras visitas que esperaban hacer antes del próximo funeral o boda.

Pensó que alguien habló con él por un momento, pero entonces Charlie volvió a captar su atención.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó, antes de abrazarle, maniobrando para alejarle de forma efectiva del reportero que había empezado a entrevistar a Harry.

—Gracias. No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo —las palabras de Harry se vieron atenuadas en el ancho hombro de Charlie.

—Lo hiciste bien. Ron tiene el auto listo para partir —le animó el pelirrojo.

Harry pudo sentir la calidez de otra mano en su espalda. Su guardián, Albus, le ofreció su brazo como si fuera Harry quien lo estuviera escoltando hasta el automóvil y no al revés. El joven salió del abrazo de Charlie con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¿Ubicaste a los reporteros? —.

—Sí, conté tres visibles y señales de otros —contestó el joven.

—¿Y miembros de la Orden? —preguntó el pelirrojo, incitándole para que contestara.

—Creo que divisé a todos—.

Estaba bastante seguro. Charlie sonrió y le dio otro apretón. Pudieron escuchar el click de las cámaras, aunque no estaban visibles.

—Ya me lo puedo imaginar: Charlie Weasley será señalado como el más reciente amante de Harry Potter —bromeó, su brazo todavía rodeando los hombros del moreno.

—No puedes estar seguro, podría ser yo —comentó Albus con tono casual. Harry volvió a enterrar el rostro en el hombro de Charlie para poder reír sin ser visto. El otro le abrazó estrechamente, conduciéndole hacia el vehículo.

Una vez ambos estuvieron seguros en el auto, Albus se inclinó sobre la ventanilla.

—Como conversamos, no todos los que te cuidan conocen tu pasado con Vernon —comenzó el anciano. Harry asintió—. Para evitar problemas de seguridad en tu casa, Molly, amablemente, ofreció su hogar para recibir a los amigos que deseen manifestar sus condolencias. Esto no es lo que parece, Harry —siguió, al ver la frustración del muchacho—. La mayor parte del tiempo es similar a cualquier otra reunión, sólo que más solemne. No te preocupes —se despidió saludando con la mano. Antes que Ron pusiera el auto en marcha, el anciano había desaparecido.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —se interesó Ron.

—Feliz de que terminara —contestó con un suspiro. El otro asintió y cerró la ventanilla entre el conductor y los pasajeros, despertando la curiosidad de su amigo. Miró por la ventana, tratando se saber por qué no se estaban moviendo.

—Oh, Merlín, el último en entrar es el último en salir. Estaremos aquí eternamente —gimió.

—Así dispondrás de más tiempo antes de tener que lidiar con los simpatizantes que te presentarán sus condolencias —razonó Charlie, atrayendo a Harry.

—Gracias por todo —musitó el joven, con un suspiro de alivio—. Me alegra que pudieras venir —pudo sentir un hum de aceptación contra su cabello.

—¿Dónde más podría estar? —preguntó suavemente, frotando la nariz contra la oreja de Harry y comenzando a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello. Harry se congeló y rápidamente puso entre ellos tanto espacio como le fue posible.

—No —la única palabra era tanto una declaración como una manifestación de desconcertada inseguridad. Cuando una mano se extendió hacia él, se presionó contra la puerta, alejándose aún más—. Charlie, no —repitió, su tono sonaba claramente herido y confundido.

—¿Charlie? —dijo el otro con incredulidad—. ¿Todavía piensas que soy Charlie? ¿No te pregunté si habías divisado a todos los miembros de la Orden? —recibió un asentimiento de Harry—. ¿Y acaso no dijiste que sí? —insistió, y observó cómo la comprensión reptaba hasta las facciones de Harry.

—Lo primero que dije cuando salimos del auto fue que Charlie actuaba de una forma extraña. Ron estuvo de acuerdo, pero me prometió que todo estaba bien —se defendió, elevando la voz—. ¡Ron casi nunca hace promesas! —de repente se sobresaltó—. Era Ron, ¿verdad? —.

—No fue mi intención disgustarte —musitó Severus con calma—. No esperé que todavía creyeras que era Charlie —suspiró, observando su reloj—. Harry... Fawkes —agregó, esperando que el apodo le tranquilizara—, dame un par de minutos más; la hora está por terminar—.

Harry asintió, los ojos mirando por la ventanilla. Agradecía el cristal polarizado, que mantenía su privacidad

—Nadie actuó de manera normal hoy —levantó la vista para ver si el cambio de la poción Multijugos había comenzado—. Hermione estaba nerviosa; Ron... bien, Ron es Ron, pero su actuación como chofer fue muy profesional, algo muy maduro para él. Y Charlie no suele ser afectuoso en público. Y tampoco tú —agregó.

—Ven aquí—.

Aunque Harry no había notado los largos dedos que se extendían hacia él, sí que escuchó la 'voz'. Permitió ser acercado al otro cuerpo, pero permaneció rígido.

>> Siempre estoy poniéndote a prueba. Usualmente, nos divertimos con eso, pero quizás hoy debí haber sido más franco —Severus besó su coronilla—. Renunciaremos a ulteriores pruebas de alerta durante el día de hoy —añadió.

—¿Quiere decir que hoy no tendré que lanzar un detector de hechizos a mi comida? —preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

—No hoy —Severus hubiera querido que lo dicho sonara más cáustico y sarcástico, pero de alguna forma su voz sonó gentil y tranquilizadora.

Harry se acurrucó más cerca, feliz del retraso en el tráfico.

 


	59. Hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry colgó su traje tal como había dicho a Hermione que haría cuando llegare a casa. Severus comentó que eso sería así para Ron en cuanto esos dos se casaran.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó el hombre con tono acusador, su amante sonreía con malicia.

Harry bufó divertido.

—Disculpa, pero esto merece ser salvado. Quiero mirarlo más adelante —rió entre dientes, tocando su cabeza con su varita para sacar un recuerdo y colocarlo en uno de los mini pensaderos a los que llamaba caja de cerebro.

—Difícilmente podría considerar que sea apropiado que utilices uno de esos para tu disfrute personal. Albus los adquirió para que reportaras tus visiones y nada más —se enfurruñó el mayor.

—Oh, cállate. Al menos todavía te veías como Charlie a causa de la poción Multijugos —le consoló.

—Eso fue muy liberador —admitió Severus—. Había utilizado esa poción en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca en una situación donde la mitad del grupo conocía mi verdadera identidad—.

La reunión en la Madriguera resultó ser un largo día, pero fue bien. Era mucho más fácil para los Weasley relajarse con Severus mientras lucía como un hermano. Severus también estaba más relajado de lo habitual. Dado que la mayoría de los que habían venido a ofrecer sus condolencias no conocían a los dos hermanos Weasley mayores, el maestro de Pociones no tuvo que preocuparse por tratar de comportarse como Charlie mientras lucía como él.

Había resultado una experiencia interesante ser presentado a personas a las que había dado clases apenas pocos meses antes, incluso a unos pocos que todavía eran sus estudiantes. Algunos habían entablado conversaciones cordiales con él, mientras otros habían permanecido cerca de sus amigos. Una persona en particular había atrapado a Severus con la guardia baja. Era uno de los Gryffindor de séptimo año, amigo íntimo de Ginny. Se había sentido particularmente emocionado ante la idea de tener una reunión con Charlie.

**_Flashback_ **

Ginny había hecho las presentaciones con las mejillas rosadas y una expresión de disculpa.

—Estoy tan nervioso por conocer a Charlie 'la leyenda del quidditch' Weasley en persona —el chico estrechó la mano de Severus vigorosamente.

Severus sonrió, sabiendo cuán horrorizado estaría su admirador si supiera que era a su profesor de Pociones a quien estaba hablando con tanto entusiasmo.

>> ¿Sigues montando en escoba? ¿Con cuánta frecuencia vuelas? —.

—No mucho —contesto vagamente, y de repente recordó unas excepcionales maniobras que había ejecutado con Harry sobre una escoba—. Intento no estar demasiado oxidado —agregó. Harry, a quien debió asaltar el mismo recuerdo, tosió impactado. Severus sonrió con malicia.

>> ¿Asististe al juego de Ginny el fin de semana? Ella mencionó que uno de sus hermanos había ido a Hogwarts a ver el juego—.

—Allí estuve, sí. Fue un juego impresionante. Escuché que había sido uno de los mejores partidos de Ginny, aunque no he presenciado muchos de ella —declaró, sorprendiendo a la aludida.

—Tenemos grandes bateadores este año, lo que permite a los cazadores lograr buenos puntajes sin demasiada interferencia —explicó el joven, excitado, refiriéndose a Gryffindor; luego se calló, esperando la valoración de 'Charlie'

—Gryffindor mantuvo el puntaje a su favor, pero fue el patético intento del amago de Wronski por parte de Ravenclaw lo que hizo que perdieran el juego—.

La respuesta entendida de Severus impactó a algunos de los presentes. Harry no se había dado cuenta que tenía la boca abierta hasta que sintió unos dedos bajo su barbilla, cerrándosela. El Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza para clarificarse.

—¿Charlie? ¿Podemos hablar un momento? En privado —agregó. Jaló a Severus para rodear una esquina, hasta encontrar un recoveco detrás de las escaleras, fuera de la vista. Harry disfrutó de la altura extra que parecía tener, dado que Charlie era unas pocas pulgadas más bajo que Sev—. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan bien versado en el mundo del quidditch? —.

—He asistido a juegos de Slytherin desde antes que nacieras. ¿No crees que he asimilado algunas cosas? —.

—Es extraño que no haya notado antes lo entendido que eres en este deporte —comentó, con tono ligero.

—No eres muy observador, ¿cierto? —estaba a punto de agregar un comentario sobre la mejora del conocimiento sobre pociones de su pareja, pero fue distraído por un cálido cuerpo que se presionaba contra el propio.

—Hmm —suspiró Harry contra su cuello—. Gracias —murmuró entre besos dados en su barbilla—. Has tenido que soportar un montón de problemas por ser Charlie, y pasar todo el día a mi lado. Te amo mucho—.

Severus contestó con un beso profundo y apasionado. Había sido un día largo y estresante. Harry gimió, perdido en el beso. El hombre probó sus labios con lentitud, profundizando con su lengua en una lánguida exploración de la boca de su pareja.

—Yo solo dejaré esto aquí... —decía Molly, al tiempo que llegaba al rincón de la escalera para dejar una escoba. Su evidente impresión fue casi risible. Jadeó con un sonido de asombro como si acabara de atrapar una snitch con sus amígdalas—. Discúlpenme, Harry... ¿Severus? —agregó el segundo nombre con un tono interrogante, mirándoles desesperada por confirmar que no había atrapado a su hijo besando a Harry por dos veces en su vida.

—Disculpe —Harry atrapó la esquina de su labio con los dientes y se alejó con la cabeza baja.

Severus se quedó.

—No soy tu hijo —le aseguró a la bruja—. Molly —comenzó de nuevo antes que ella tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar—, quería expresarte mi agradecimiento por ofrecer tu hogar tan amablemente una vez más. Sé que para Harry significa mucho formar parte de tu familia—.

—Ahora estoy segura de que no eres mi hijo —rió ella—. Eres muy amable al decir eso, Severus —le entregó una jarra y salió de detrás de las escaleras; el hombre la siguió como un buen hijo—. Charlie, se bueno y llévale esto a tu padre que está en la cocina —pidió la matrona, sonriendo.

—Sí, mama —contestó obediente, preguntándose si ella moriría de la impresión si le besara la mejilla como acostumbraba a hacer Charlie cuando se despedía de una reunión de la Orden.

Al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, Severus frunció el ceño internamente. No sabía qué era más terrible, el hecho de que pensara en besar a Molly como broma, o cuán complacido había estado durante la previa conversación sobre quidditch. Ciertamente, Harry le estaba contagiando. Se consoló pensando que cuando regresara a Hogwarts podría dar unas cuantas detenciones y un examen sorpresa, para volver a sentirse como el antiguo desgraciado nuevamente.

>> Papá —entregó la jarra con una sonrisa.

Arthur le lanzó una segunda mirada antes de regresar a su postre.

—Ésta es la mejor torta de queso que he probado jamás. Aunque prefiero el tope de arándanos, esto es una delicia —el mago echó un vistazo en derredor para asegurarse que estaban solos—. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Harry y tú? —preguntó entre bocado y bocado.

—Regresando a la normalidad —contestó Severus, liberando el aire. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con Molly y Arthur en las reuniones de la Orden, todavía se sentía algo extraño al estar en su casa sin asuntos que atender.

—Creo que sorprendí al pobre Severus, pidiéndole la receta —intervino Molly, quien entraba en el recinto después de servir el té. El maestro de Pociones había esperado que ella le contactara para hablar sobre los arreglos del día al hacerse pasar por Charlie, no para discutir sobre recetas.

—¿Pero él lució sorprendido? —.

—Sólo ignora a Arthur. Recientemente, estuvimos conversando sobre lo bien que mantienes tu expresión libre de emociones. Por supuesto, debes hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta el trabajo de espía —agregó la mujer, esperando que no se sintiera ofendido.

Severus escrutó su rostro por un momento y luego sonrió.

—¿Quieres decir que ustedes dos debaten sobre lo que se necesitaría para que el cretino mostrara sus emociones sin darse cuenta? —sorbió su té, disfrutando de los esfuerzos que hacía Molly para no revelar que así era, de hecho—. ¿Hicieron alguna apuesta, también? —preguntó sobre su taza.

—Por supuesto que no —Molly se ruborizó.

—Cinco sickles —confesó Arthur al mismo tiempo.

Severus se echó a reír y el pelirrojo levantó la vista de su postre. El Slytherin se preguntó si tratar de sorprenderle se convertiría en el nuevo pasatiempo de Arthur. Quizás si eso era así, tarde o temprano terminaría olvidando todo el asunto. Arthur era más entretenido cuando no estaba tratando de serlo.

—Realmente, no tenía tiempo de probar una nueva receta hoy. Agradezco que trajeras la torta de queso —comentó Molly, con un claro cambio de tema.

—Fue un placer. Raramente tengo oportunidad de cocinar para alguien, pero esta es la segunda vez que lo hago en una semana.

Arthur tarareó su aprobación sobre su tenedor.

—Si hubiera sabido que eras tan buen cocinero, y que las cosas iban a tomar el giro que dieron, te hubiera pedido que mataras a Dursley hace tiempo —comentó como al descuido.

Si bien probablemente nunca supiera si había sido expresado con intención, Arthur iba a regocijarse un buen tiempo en haber logrado que Severus se mostrara asombrado, aunque fuera por un momento.

**_Fin del largo Flashback_ **

Severus se dio cuenta que dos momentos significativos en el día habían estado involucrados con Molly y Arthur.

—Merlín, es verdad. He conseguido unos suegros—.

—Podría ser peor —comentó Harry con gesto cómico. No tuvo que decir 'James' en voz alta para que Severus supiera a qué se estaba refiriendo—. Bien. Estamos en casa, todos los hechizos del sofá han sido retirados, y la red flu está cerrada —continuó, feliz. El corazón de Severus se caldeó cuando su pareja le incluyó en la frase 'estamos en casa'—. Y tampoco tenemos necesidad de usar un hechizo de silencio —los ojos verdes brillaron con travesura y entusiasmo.

—¿Debo continuar con el aspecto de Charlie el resto de la noche? —preguntó Severus, sabiendo la respuesta.

—No te atrevas —gruñó seductor—. Te extrañé —ronroneó, al tiempo que atraía al hombre encima de él.

—Me tuviste todo el día —replicó, perfectamente consciente de lo que quería decir Harry—. Es todo igual en la oscuridad —bromeó.

—Me gusto no sentirme tan bajito —comentó, refiriéndose al hecho de que Charlie era más bajo que Sev, haciéndole sentir más alto, por defecto.

—Te conseguiré una caja para que te subas —gruñó Severus.

—Tú fuiste el que señalaste que todo era igual en la oscuridad —Harry disfrutó al ver como el otro cambiaba la tonada cuando no estaba a su favor—. Vale, Sev, conseguirás una caja. Y sabes bien que no es igual, aunque no haya luces. Extrañé no sentir tu nariz contra mi cara mientras nos besábamos.

—Ahora sólo estás siendo cruel. No me ves señalar tus defectos —alzó la nariz en el aire. Harry se dio cuenta que no estaba ofendido, pero costaría apaciguarlo a pesar de todo.

—Cuando presionas tus labios contra los míos, tu nariz presiona mi mejilla. Cuando dejas besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, siento como acaricia mi sensible piel —acentuó sus palabras haciendo lo que estaba describiendo—. Ves, siento como te estremeces cuando froto mi nariz contra tu oreja. ¿Podría sentir lo mismo? —aún frotando su oreja, Harry le atrajo más cerca, susurrando sobre su cabello—. Cuando despierto gritando y me abrazas contra ti, puedo escucharte detrás de mí, inmerso en mi aroma mientras tus labios dejar besos de consuelo sobre mi cabeza—.

Severus dio la vuelta llevándose con él a su pareja y le besó con pasión. Su cabello cayó hacia adelante, creando una cortina negra que enmarcaba ambos rostros.

Harry asió las nalgas de su amado, conteniendo la respiración dentro del intenso beso.

—Te amo. Amo todo el paquete, con nariz incluida—.

—Estás diciendo eso sólo porque te haré el amor apasionadamente —ronroneó Severus, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Cierto —el joven alzó las caderas.

—¿Pensaste que la adulación te llevaría a algún lugar? —preguntó acusadoramente, con una ceja alzada.

Harry lloriqueó mientras la boca de Sev continuaba arrastrándose hacia abajo y permanecía en la curva de sus caderas.

—Sí —siseó, aunque Severus no creía que su pareja estuviera contestando la pregunta. Jadeando, Harry levantó la cabeza para ver porqué la boca había dejado de moverse, pero pudo sentir los dientes. El bastardo se estaba riendo.

—Por favor —suplicó—. ¿Ayudaría si digo que la razón por la que amo tu nariz es porque me recuerda cuán grande es tu polla? ... ¡Oh, Dios, sí! —gritó con un jadeo sobresaltado.

Severus continuó sonriendo, sus dientes —con toda intención— rasguñando ligeramente mientras tomaba el miembro de Harry en su boca. Eventualmente, cuando Harry comenzó a suplicar de nuevo, Severus le dio la vuelta para continuar sus caricias.

El joven estaba feliz sólo con seguir acostado y disfrutar. Severus le preparó a conciencia, masajeando lentamente las firmes nalgas de su pareja con su mano libre. No era un frenético encuentro sexual como el que habían disfrutado recientemente en la ducha en Hogwarts. Habitualmente, Harry hubiera suplicado mientras Severus se tomaba su tiempo, pero a veces lento era bueno.

El joven jadeó, sintiendo como su pareja le llenaba completamente. Había estado feliz de seguir allí acostado, dejando que Severus hiciera todo el trabajo, pero sólo durante un rato. Pronto, empujó la almohada de debajo de sus caderas y, con la ayuda de Sev, se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Con gustó ayudó a establecer el ritmo, meciéndose en sincronía con el mayor. Sentía su respiración caliente sobre su espalda, susurrando suavemente palabras de promesas y amor.

Hicieron el amor con ritmo tranquilo. Harry logró escuchar las palabras de Sev y no sólo su voz cautivante, que penetraba en lo profundo de su corazón. Severus conocía muy bien el cuerpo de su joven amante sabía con precisión qué ángulo tocar para lograr que se estremeciera y curvara sus dedos. La mano de Harry se alzó a tientas sobre su cabeza para tocar a su pareja, para sentir el largo cabello negro entre sus dedos.

Las palabras que habían estado en la punta de su lengua se perdieron con el resto de su conciencia cuando Severus rodeó con mano firme su rígido mástil. Sus dedos se aferraron a la sábana debajo de él mientras su pareja le acercaba a la culminación. No fue hasta que la última de las varias embestidas que hicieron que aceleraran el ritmo con urgencia, cuando su lenta follada llegó a un final satisfactorio.

* * *

Severus despertó cuando su varita comenzó a vibrar bajo la almohada. Harry gimió y se dio la vuelta, pasando su pierna sobre la de Sev. El hombre se inclinó y le besó antes de desenredarse del agarre.

—¿Te marchas? —preguntó una voz somnolienta—. Buenas noches, amor—.

—Buenos días —Severus acarició su cuello con la nariz—. ¿Te veré esta noche? —.

—¿Hmm? Oh, sí, luna llena. Hasta la noche —murmuró el joven.

Severus sonrió, divertido por la vista de su amante medio dormido. Mirando por la ventana pudo observar que estaba empezando a vislumbrarse una luz tenue. Ese momento sereno justo antes de amanecer. La quietud fue rota por un bufido, o más bien un ronquido de Harry al volver a rodar sobre sí mismo y aferrar la almohada de Sev, antes de quedarse nuevamente quieto. Severus sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo. Más les valdría a esos insufribles mocosos que lo hicieran muy bien esta vez, luego de ser la razón de que tuviera que abandonar el cálido lecho de su amante para regresar a Hogwarts.

Se apareció en los linderos de Hogwarts y comenzó a caminar, reflexionando sobre la posible reacción de Albus si le llamara estando 'cachondo'.  _"Disculpa, Albus, no puedo ir a trabajar hoy. No podría ser de ayuda; Harry está esperándome acostado en una pose muy seductora. Apenas he podido apartar mis ojos de él para hacer esta llamada. No, me temo que esta tarde también va a ser imposible, pues he tomado una poción revitalizadora con el plan de follarle por horas"_. Bufaba, riéndose de su propio chiste, cuando escuchó un repentino chasquido. Alguien más se había aparecido en los límites apenas momentos después de Severus.

Al segundo, escudriñó entre las sombras, tratando de distinguir quién había llegado tras él. Se estremeció cuando un ratón chilló y saltó del sitio donde había estado. Al ruido de pisadas acercándose se envaró. Consciente de que podía ser cualquiera, desde un atacante hasta un alumno regresando de una escapada, hizo la única cosa segura que podía hacer.

— _Desmaius_ —.

Escuchó un crujido en los arbustos mientras se agachaba rápidamente, en anticipación.

— _Desmaius_ —.

Escuchó el mismo hechizo repetido después del suyo. Si hubiera sido un atacante, no hubiera utilizado ese hechizo.

>> Severus, soy yo, Remus —habló una voz grave. El maestro de Pociones no estaba seguro si la voz del licántropo sonaba así por la cercanía de la luna llena o por haberla usado en exceso—.

—¿Qué demonio estás haciendo, Lupin? ¿Intentando que te maten? —optó por regañar al mago en lugar de seguir reflexionando sobre la duda de si Remus había estado gritando en una cama.

—El mío no fue el único  _Desmaius_  que erró el blanco —se defendió Remus. Estaba alegre de que Snape todavía no hubiera hecho comentarios acerca de dónde había estado—. En todo caso, necesitaba hablar contigo, Severus. El señor Flynn vino a verme temprano, y tenía algunas cosas muy interesantes por decir—.

—¿Qué te hace pensar en que yo estaría interesado en lo que ese desgraciado muchacho tuviera que decir? —preguntó Severus, sarcástico.

—Imaginé que no te interesaría, pero quizás... —Remus habló en todo casual, sin permitir que el otro se irritara—... ya que, según sus exigencias, si no le daba las máximas calificaciones contaría nuestro pequeño secreto —le guiñó un ojo para fastidiarle.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Lupin? —.

—Me está chantajeando. Técnicamente, a ambos, ya que está convencido de que eres con quien estoy follando —Remus sonrió. Severus no mostró reacción alguna, pero su silencio hablaba a gritos—. Comenzó haciéndome algunas preguntas sobre la licantropía. Quizás dije algunas cosas que pudieron ser mal interpretadas, pero creo que él ya había hecho sus suposiciones—.

—¿Me atrevo a preguntar? —.

—La mayoría fueron preguntas generales, pero una en particular se refería a los instintos del lobo y cómo me afectaban durante el ciclo lunar. Sus palabras fueron cuidadosas, pero era evidente que me estaba preguntando sobre mis urgencias sexuales y cuánto control tenía sobre ellas, o no. Le aseguré que tenía el control de todos los aspectos de mi licantropía y de que no era una amenaza para la población estudiantil—.

—De hecho —convino Severus, inexpresivo—. Aunque puede ser completamente obvio para el público en general que has redescubierto los placeres del sexo —su voz goteaba sarcasmo—, te ruego me digas cómo él llegó a la conclusión de que a mí me gustaría intimar contigo—.

—Me hieres, Severus —contestó Remus con idéntico sarcasmo—. Flynn preguntó qué habías conseguido a cambio de volver a hacer la poción Matalobo para mí. Estaba seguro de que no harías algo así sin obtener algún beneficio. Además, notó que tú no eres tan gruñón la mañana siguiente a la luna llena—.

Severus tuvo que admitir que despertar con la boca de Harry alrededor de su polla parecía mejorarle el humor. ¿Pero quitar menos puntos durante una clase, un día al mes, significaba que estaba follando a un hombre lobo?

>> Flynn me recordó una mañana en particular, cuando llegamos juntos a desayunar. Dice que tú te veías muy engreído y habías lavado tu cabello en el corto tiempo que pasó desde que te viera temprano en tu oficina.

—Tú y yo no caminamos juntos... —comenzó, pero se dio cuenta que habían hecho justo eso—. La mañana que Albus me mandó a sacarte del Ministerio. Entramos al final del desayuno —recordó.

—¿Hubo un accidente de pociones? ¿Por qué otra razón te ducharías después...? —se detuvo, recordando que Harry había asistido al desayuno esa mañana. La expresión engreída de Severus se lo confirmó— ¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a Flynn? —preguntó, deseando borrar la cara de satisfacción del otro hombre.

—Hablaré con él. Quizás sea inteligente dejar que siga pensando que nos pilló—.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que le permita chantajearme? ¿Por qué yo iba a querer que él pensara que me gustaría intimar contigo? —usó las mismas palabras que Severus, sonriendo.

—Si no lo negamos, Flynn no tendrá necesidad de buscar futuras pistas. Pero si siente que debe probar su teoría, puede tratar de seguirte la próxima vez que decidas tener un sándwich —comentó Severus, refiriéndose a su trío con Will y Basil—. No quiero que él ni nadie más investiguen con demasiada profundidad en mi vida privada. No arriesgaré la seguridad de Harry si puedo evitarlo —terminó con semblante serio.

* * *

Fred y George, los empresarios de la familia Weasley, estaban parados frente a un enorme caldero, revolviendo otro lote de Crema de Canario.

—Pasamos mucho tiempo planeando nuevos productos mientras la casa de Harry no estuvo disponible, pero a veces son los productos clásicos los que te mantienen en el negocio —comentó Fred.

—¡FORGE!! —rugió Harry. Hedwig alzó vuelo, huyendo de la cocina y de su enojado propietario. Estremeciéndose, los gemelos intentaron fingir inocencia, pero no lo lograban con tanto acierto como en el pasado. De hecho, Harry pensaba que se veían extrañamente nerviosos—. Tengo una reunión de entrenamiento con Kieran en quince minutos —gruñó. Sabía que iban a hacer algo diferente de su entrenamiento habitual. Se le había advertido que no llegara tarde y todavía tenía un recado que entregar—. ¡Desplumen, si no es molestia! —dio la vuelta abruptamente, para que ellos pudieran remover cualquier rastro de plumas en su cabello o ropas.

—Sólo dos minutos más —pidió George con tono tranquilizador, retirando la suave pelusa de su cabello—. ¿Está todo bien, Harry? Habitualmente no te pones tan nervioso por una broma —George pensaba que era una verdadera decepción que su amigo no hubiera estado en la habitación cuando se había convertido en canario.

Harry suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tengo la mente en el entrenamiento. Siento como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que tuve la última sesión de entrenamiento decente. Eso, y que Dudley dijo algo que logró que Albus encontrara un nuevo misterio —no quería contar más sobre el tema de la 'sanación' hasta saber con qué estaban lidiando. Sabía que él mismo estaba malhumorado, pero los gemelos también parecían estar algo apagados.

—Sabes que nunca haríamos algo que te pusiera en peligro, ¿verdad? —dijo Fred con sinceridad.

—No a propósito, en todo caso —agregó George, pensando en las múltiples explosiones de calderos.

—Por supuesto. No somos familia —rió Harry. Una vez habían bromeado sobre cómo los Weasley habían sido como una familia para él, pero de una buena forma—, sino más que familia —agregó, sabiendo que los hermanos de los gemelos habían sufrido con frecuencia los resultados de su experimentación. Aun así... miró a los otros dos inclinando la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con cautela.

—Nada —replicaron a coro.

—Agradecemos que nos permitas instalar nuestro laboratorio aquí —añadió George.

Harry partió por la puerta trasera, riendo entre dientes, al darse cuenta de que Severus debía haberles amenazado nuevamente. ¿Por qué otra razón tendrían un comportamiento tan extraño? Bajó hacia la tienda de antigüedades para hacer una corta visita a su casero y pagar la renta. El señor Jennings le dio noticias sobre su sobrina Gwen y comenzaron a charlar sobre las nuevas antigüedades que había adquirido. El joven trataba de decirle cortésmente que estaba retrasado para una reunión cuando una gran lechuza de granero voló a través del dintel de la puerta.

—Parece que le llegó un correo. Me iré mientras atiende su negocio —Harry se acercó a la puerta. Habiendo aprendido su lección luego de varias duras enseñanzas, no llegaría tarde a una reunión con Kieran si podía evitarlo.

—Parece como si estuviera buscándole a usted, señor Potter —sonrió el señor Jennings, observando como la lechuza daba una vuelta por la tienda y aterrizaba en una silla de respaldo alto al lado de Harry—. No la deje esperando; esas garras no le van a hacer ningún bien al cuero de la silla—.

Harry tomó la carta con cautela, pero no la abrió. Podía sentir la magia a través de ella, pero la firma mágica era vagamente familiar.

>> ¿Algún problema? —preguntó el casero, mirando por encima de un cuaderno de anotaciones. El joven sacudió la cabeza. La firma mágica no era exactamente la de Ron, quizás la de Ginny. Por su parte, cada uno de los gemelos tenía su propia firma pero ocasionalmente, cuando realizaban magia simultánea, era difícil distinguirles de otro Weasley.

Se disculpó rápidamente, abandonando la tienda de antigüedades. Si era una broma, no quería abrirlo dentro de la tienda. El señor Jennings ya le había reclamado por tener que hacer limpieza extra en los muebles luego de algunas explosiones que se habían sentido abajo, incluso atravesando las protecciones existentes en el apartamento de arriba. Al parecer, las protecciones de su apartamento incluían todo su contenido, pero una gran explosión había sido suficiente como para sacudir toda la edificación, causando que pedacitos de yeso llovieran del techo sobre todo el fino mobiliario y cristalería de la tienda de abajo.

Todavía no había descifrado si la carta era de los gemelos o no. Se sentía familiar, no daba señales de tener magia oscura, y era bastante seguro de abrir. Preparado para protegerse de cualquier tipo de magia que pudiera fluir desde el pergamino, se alistó para una posible broma. Con un crujido, el lacre del sobre fue roto.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—...ate—.

Harry no mostró señales de haberse despertado cuando lo hizo. Pensaba haber escuchado la última sílaba de ' _enervate_ ', así que decidió que no tenía sentido fingir que seguía inconsciente.

—Está despierto —la punta de una bota empujando contra su costado hizo que Harry fuera dolorosamente consciente de un tormentoso dolor de cabeza o de una reciente herida en la misma, no estaba seguro—. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —la bota del hombre conectó con las costillas del joven.

Harry no dijo nada. Levantó la cabeza apenas lo suficiente como para ver alrededor de la pequeña habitación, pero no el rostro de su captor. Miles de pensamientos corrieron por su mente. ¿Era la carta un traslador? ¿Venía de un Weasley? Un segundo mago entró, haciendo un gesto al primero para que se apartara, y tomando a Harry por el cabello levantó su cabeza.

El mago dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza morena mientras hablaba.

—¡Espero que cooperes, Potter! —.

—¿Cómo, muriendo? —el tono sarcástico de Harry se perdió un tanto cuando su cabeza golpeó contra la piedra. El dolor de cabeza era agonizante, pero no era igual que una herida; en lugar de eso, tenía una extraña cualidad, lo que le hacía pensar que era mágicamente inducido.

—Tu actitud cambiará muy pronto —advirtió el extraño mago.

No reconocía a ninguno de sus captores. Había visto una tercera figura en el umbral de la puerta, pero sólo podía atisbar la forma de una túnica de Mortífago. Permaneció durante una hora tirado en el piso, vigilado por uno de los magos parados en la puerta. Consiguió una mejor vista de su cara, pero no le reconoció. Podía sentir unos hechizos sencillos de ocultación, pero eso no le ayudaba en su situación actual.

Cuando el segundo mago regresó, le hizo varias preguntas sobre el grupo de Dumbledore. Como Harry permaneció callado, el interrogatorio se intensifico con diversas formas de tortura. Harry se preguntaba si el hombre era hijo de muggles, pues parecía disfrutar más golpeándole que empleando formas mágicas de castigo. Al ser claro que el joven no les diría más allá del nombre de la Orden, cesaron el interrogatorio. Los golpes continuaron hasta que se decepcionaron con su reacción ante el abuso físico. Los castigos habituales utilizando magia fueron mucho más satisfactorios en la medida en que la reacción de Harry fue más preocupada, pero seguía sin contestar ninguna pregunta. El joven ni siquiera estaba seguro de comprender todo lo que le estaban preguntando, o si simplemente estaba ahí como un entretenimiento hasta que encontraran un mejor uso para él.

Recuperó la conciencia con la ayuda de un cubo de agua helada. Jadeó para recuperar el aliento. El agua estaba tan fría que hizo que su pecho se encogiera.

—Podrías haber retardado tu muerte contestando a algunas preguntas. ¡Traigan la poción! —ordenó el hombre en voz alta—. Mi Señor ya está listo para verte—.

Entró un mago alto, enmascarado, transportando un vial con una poción humeante.

>> Apresúrate con eso, a él no le gustará esperar —el interrogador frunció el ceño antes de dejar a Harry con el hombre alto.

Con un giro de varita la puerta fue cerrada y asegurada, antes de lanzar un hechizo de silencio. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par cuando la máscara fue retirada. El rostro de Severus lucía pálido y ansioso.

—¡Tú, bastardo! —gritó Harry, y escupió su rostro—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a vivir bajo la protección de Albus todos estos años? ¡Jodido Mortífago! —chilló, y giró ante él. El puñetazo aterrizó en su objetivo, oscureciendo su ojo. A Harry no le gustaba la mirada ansiosa en el rostro del hombre. Ya fuera que no era su Sev, o que les estuvieran observando para probar que era espía. Hizo una mueca de angustia al ver el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de un corte sobre el pómulo, cerca del ojo morado, pero sabía que era mejor ir sobre seguro y disculparse después.

—¡Genial! —se escuchó una voz exultante detrás de él. Harry escudriñó para ver de dónde provenía la voz y las paredes se disolvieron. Kieran estaba parado frente a él con una enorme sonrisa—. Ah, supéralo, John —dijo a un 'Snape' que gemía en el piso, con la mano sobre su ojo morado.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared detrás de él sólo para encontrar que también se había disuelto. Se tambaleó y cayó. Kieran le tendió la mano, ayudándole a levantarse. El joven miró alrededor, estupefacto, con su corazón todavía acelerado.

—Merlín, me alegra que haya terminado —apoyó su mano en sus costillas.

—¡Lo hiciste bien, Fawkes! ¿Sabías que éramos nosotros? No estabas seguro, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una carcajada. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No estaba seguro. Lo pensé al principio, pero luego yo... yo no estaba seguro —tartamudeó, con una mueca de dolor.

—Te curaré —prometió el sanador. Harry no estaba seguro de cuándo se habían marchado los demás, pero ahora estaba solo con su entrenador. Se sentó, aliviado, mientras Kieran pasaba con cuidado sus manos sobre él—. Realmente hicieron un buen número para ti —sacudió la cabeza—. Mucha gente tiene problemas con esta prueba —explicó. Transformó una silla en una mesa para que el chico se acostara mientras él le curaba las heridas mágicas. Harry vio que hacía una mueca un par de veces y se preguntó si habría resultado más dañado de lo que habían esperado—. Quédate ahí un minuto, Fawkes —pidió con gentileza.

Harry le observó prender el fuego en la chimenea. Le escuchó salmodiando sus elogios. No dio ningún detalle, sólo que él había pasado la prueba con éxito.

>> Lo lograste —proclamó a su regreso—. En un rato te alcanzo para una reunión que Albus quiere tener con nosotros. Snape está muy ansioso por verte. No pude adelantarle el tiempo que tardaríamos; sólo sabía que la prueba era hoy. Albus se imagina que debes estar agotado y sugiere que uses la piedra para ir a su oficina —Harry asintió—. ¿De qué piedra está hablando? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Esta —contestó Harry con una sonrisa, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. La piedra cayó del pañuelo en su mano y el joven desapareció.

El viaje resultó mucho más largo que el día que había ido con Nott desde las duchas de los vestuarios hasta la torre de seguridad de Albus. Se impresionó de sí mismo por lograr permanecer de pie en el aterrizaje antes de recordar que un hechizo en la habitación garantizaba que llegara en la misma posición en que partía, en caso de que se estuviera herido. Podía sentir el corazón golpeando contra su pecho, y escuchar su latido en los oídos junto con su respiración, que todavía no se había regularizado. Unos cinco o seis minutos antes había estado totalmente herido, dando un puñetazo a un extraño que se veía como su amante. Eso no había sido positivo, pero de ninguna manera iba a descubrir la tapadera de Sev como espía.

—¿Harry? —musitó Severus suavemente pues no quería sobresaltarle. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba el joven ahí parado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que había sido curado, pero eso no le impedía desear correr sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su pareja para buscar posibles daños—. Escuche que te fue bien —agregó cuando el joven le miró fijamente, sus ojos escudriñando cada pulgada de su persona como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente era Sev. El joven finalmente asintió.

—Sí, fue bien —replicó con orgullo—. No soy capaz de expresar cuán alegre estoy de que haya terminado —se sentía tan aliviado. Comenzó a tranquilizarse, su corazón ya no golpeaba en sus oídos. Severus estaba a punto de sugerir que fueran a hablar con Albus antes de regresar a su habitación para cenar cuando casi fue derribado cuando Harry le abrazó estrechamente.

El hombre todavía vestía sus ropas de profesor pues había tenido clases todo el día. A Harry eso no podía importarle menos. El olor de los ingredientes de las pociones sólo servía como un consuelo, confirmándole que era su Sev. Unos brazos largos y fuertes le abrazaron, acercándole aún más.

>> Estoy en casa—.

 _"Estoyencasa,estoyencasa,estoyencasa,estoyencasa"_ , continuó repitiendo mentalmente.

—Estás en casa —murmuró Severus en su cabello, sintiendo como los brazos del joven le estrechaban con más fuerza. Estaba temblando. El hombre deseaba sostenerle contra sí por el resto de su vida. Harry se dio la vuelta, levantando su cabeza para mirar mejor. El maestro de Pociones le observó con curiosidad cuando Harry levantó suavemente su mano y acarició el contorno de su ojo izquierdo. Un tierno dedo se deslizó tentativamente a lo largo de la ceja, antes de presionar su palma sobre el pómulo, confirmando que había sido otra persona quien terminó con un ojo morado.

—No tú —musitó Harry con un alegre suspiro de alivio, presionando de nuevo su mejilla contra el pecho de Severus.

—Vamos, es mejor que comas y descanses un poco antes de la reunión —Sev colocó una mano sobre su hombro, dándole un apretón. Había deseado que esto fuera confortante, pero Harry se había tensado y apartado del toque—. Donnelly, bastardo —gruñó el hombre en voz baja—. Me prometió que no me usarían para herirte —exclamó, a punto de estallar de furia.

—¿Donnelly? —Harry se mostró confundido.

—Es el apellido de Kieran —siseó Severus.

—Tú, o mejor dicho él —aclaró—, el tipo que se parecía a ti no me hizo daño —tartamudeó, interrumpiendo su diatriba—. Es sólo que estuve herido aquí por mucho rato —miró su hombro, donde la ropa estaba cortada pero la herida perfectamente curada—. Todavía estoy tratando de recuperarme y estaba esperando que doliera —explicó Harry. La corriente de adrenalina había cesado y lucía como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse; todavía su ferviente abrazo a Severus no había aflojado.

Severus había asistido a otros en pruebas similares, pero siempre se había alejado de los evaluados mientras su adrenalina estaba todavía acelerada, dejándoles en su casa o algún lugar seguro antes de que se derrumbaran. Nunca había pensado demasiado en qué pasaría con ellos. Kieran había dejado claro que Harry lo había hecho bien y se había recuperado satisfactoriamente. Ni más ni menos que lo que él había esperado.

Su chico era muy maduro para su edad. Era una madurez a la que él se había acostumbrado, y ocasionalmente había dado por sentada. Sin embargo, aún había veces, aunque pocas, en las que le resultaba dolorosamente obvio ver lo joven que era en realidad. Le abrazó estrechamente, intentando con su abrazo alejar los temblores de su Harry.

—Lamento que tengas que soportar eventos como éste —Severus suspiró en su cabello.

—Es para lo que estamos entrenando, para asegurarnos de que yo esté listo —contestó sin lamentarse, y se acurrucó más cerca—. Hmm, siempre me haces sentir seguro —murmuró sobre la túnica negra. Ahora que se había calmado sustancialmente, deseaba que Severus hubiera pensado en utilizar un hechizo de limpieza sobre sus ropas al terminar sus clases.

—Eres demasiado joven para todo eso —musitó Sev con un suspiro—. Los niños de tu edad habitualmente se creen invencibles y no se preocupan por estas cosas—.

—Sencillamente, no soy un niño, y cuando hablas así me pongo nervioso porque temo que no quieras estar saliendo con un niño —dijo Harry suavemente, y Severus notó que los temblores no habían cesado del todo. Por muy fuerte que el Gryffindor hubiera parecido antes, todavía estaba claramente conmocionado.

—No, no eres un niño. Puedo lamentar que no hayas tenido oportunidad de tener una niñez normal, pero eso no significa que desee que seas diferente. Además, soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir —aseveró, abrazándole posesivamente.

—¿Incluso cuando actúo como un mocoso inseguro? —indagó Harry, evasivo.

—Es un honor que te sientas lo bastante seguro conmigo y nuestra relación como para ser tan abierto con tus sentimientos. Sé que nunca muestro mi lado vulnerable, pero eso no significa que no exista. No dejes que mi dificultad a la hora de expresarme haga que pienses que está mal que exhibas tus propios sentimientos, o que no me permito consolarte—.

—Puedes, lo sabes; expresar tus sentimientos, quiero decir. Quizás no hoy —declaró Harry arrepentido, pero sonriendo—. No siempre tienes que ser el fuerte—.

Esperaba que un día Severus le permitiera estar ahí para él, a nivel emocional, y no sólo cuando despertaba de un mal sueño. No esperaba que eso sucediera en un tiempo corto.

* * *

Harry despertó en brazos de Sev, una bandeja de comida vacía cerca de ellos. Severus le informó que Kieran les esperaba en la enfermería para una reunión con Madame Pomfrey. Dado que la cena en el Gran Comedor había terminado, habría estudiantes merodeando por ahí. Harry caminó con Albus, sabiendo que su pareja tomaría una ruta diferente y se reuniría allí con ellos. Se pusieron de acuerdo en que la información debería mantenerse en secreto. De momento, sólo Poppy, Kieran, Albus y Severus sabrían de qué se trataba. Harry tuvo que reírse internamente; él desearía saber qué era lo que no había que contar a nadie.

Mientras se acercaban a la enfermería, Albus movió su mano. Las puertas se abrieron para ellos.

—Fanfarrón —susurró Harry con un guiño. Madame Pomfrey les condujo a una habitación privada. Severus ya había llegado y estaba hablando con alguien. Un hombre con túnica blanca semejante a las que había visto en el personal de San Mungo, pero que no tenía el aspecto estéril y riguroso que había visto en los doctores—. ¿Quién es ése? —se detuvo en el umbral, observando más detenidamente al extraño. Sintió la mano de Albus en su hombro, instándole a entrar en la habitación.

—¿Todo bien, Fawkes? En este momento estaba comentando a Snape sobre tu prueba de hoy —dijo Kieran antes de girarse hacia Albus y Poppy con una inclinación respetuosa. Harry no podía creer que era el mismo mago con el que había estado entrenando. Realmente se había aseado para esa reunión. Su cabello no estaba tan desgreñado, y no sólo porque estaba limpio, uñas de las manos incluidas, sino que su barba de tres días también había desaparecido. Lucía casi angelical. Casi.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Harry con gesto cómico.

Antes que un ingenioso comentario pudiera ser dicho como respuesta, Poppy entregó una bata a Harry para que se cambiara antes de ir a una cama. El joven alzó una ceja, preguntándose si era realmente necesario ponerse una larga túnica de seda que parecía una negligé de mujer. En todo caso, ¿de qué iba eso? Definitivamente, no era la vestimenta típica de hospital.

—Esto no será una revisión superficial de golpes y moretones. Otro tipo de tejido impediría mi trabajo. Muchos sanadores insistirían en que estuvieras completamente libre de barreras. Yo, sin embargo, puedo hacerlo sin ver tu escuálido trasero —Kieran susurró la última línea con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a la ajustada bata.

—No sería la primera vez que me ves en vestido, ¿verdad? —murmuró Harry.

Kieran bufó de risa y le hizo un guiño, recordando a Harry con el vestido de Jo el día que salieron a celebrar su cumpleaños.

—Sabes que no vas a conseguir tus alas con esa actitud—.

Harry se metió en el baño a cambiarse antes de maldecirle por el comentario del ángel. Parándose frente al espejo, pasó suavemente sus manos sobre la seda blanca.

—Me veo como una novia en su noche de bodas —habló sin preocuparse de ser escuchado. Tenía que admitir que la prenda se sentía bien contra su piel, y tomó nota mental de comprarse un par de bóxer de seda.

Albus rió entre dientes cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Harry salió caminando con coquetería y cantando 'me siento hermosa'.

—Ahora sabemos quién es la chica en la relación —murmuró Kieran; aunque sabía lo que le convenía, quería acicatear a sus amigos. No se dio cuenta que Poppy no sabía que ellos eran pareja, pero la punta de la varita de Snape en su espalda le confirmó que era preferible no continuar con el tema.

El sanador, de nuevo serio, caminó hasta la cama y colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza y el abdomen de Harry. Su respiración permaneció estable mientras movía sus manos por el cuerpo. Harry podía ver que esas manos no le estaban tocando, pero podía sentir calor y un hormigueo fluyendo entre ellas.

—No eres sanador —concluyó Kieran llanamente. Sacudió el exceso de energía de sus manos como si estuviera sacudiendo agua después de lavarse—. Harry, cuando hago esto, puedo sentir viejas heridas. Es como buscar tejido cicatrizado. Si fueras un verdadero Sanador, no habría cicatrices. Con tu permiso, me gustaría revisar más estrechamente algunas cosas —habló con tono profesional, sorprendiendo al joven.

—¿Más estrechamente cómo? —interrogó, nervioso.

—Nada doloroso. Sólo significa que colocaré mis manos en ti en lugar de sobre ti. No te preocupes, conservarás el vestido —añadió con un guiño.

Serio de nuevo, alzó las palmas y tomó una profunda aspiración limpiadora antes de colocar sus manos sobre Harry una vez más. Las movió lentamente por el abdomen, y se detuvo dejando que se posaran suavemente sobre la superficie sedosa.

Sintiendo una mano sobre su costado, el joven pensó que Kieran quizás había encontrado el punto donde Dudley aseguraba que le habían roto una costilla. El examen continuó con la misma tónica durante un tiempo. Cuando se le pidió que se diera la vuelta y sintió los dedos empujando, asumió que el sanador estaba buscando la cicatriz de la 'herramienta de jardín' que él sabía tenía en la espalda.

Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido hasta que escuchó que Poppy le decía que se vistiera y subiera a la oficina de Albus para escuchar lo que Kieran había encontrado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:**  Hay un dibujo que pueden haber visto antes llamado 'slow shag', de la talentosa Undun. Este arte envía estremecimientos a las puntas de mis dedos. Simplemente tuve que escribir una escena para él. Espero les haya gustado.
> 
>  **Nota de The Snarry's Archivist:** [ Aquí pueden ver el fan art que menciona la autora ](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1105&warning=4)


	60. Refugio De Sanadores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Severus tomó el asiento más alejado, como era habitual. Harry reprimió la risa cuando Albus ofreció té pero nadie aceptó.

—Poppy necesitó atender a un estudiante con una herida leve; llegará pronto con la historia médica de Harry —el director se sirvió una taza de té, ignorando las miradas que intercambiaron Kieran y Severus, como si cada uno estuviera retando al otro a tomar su té—. ¿Quizás mientras aguardamos, Kieran pueda contarnos más acerca de los resultados de la evaluación de Harry? —observó al sanador vestido de blanco con expectación—. ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevó esto? —preguntó, sabiendo que Kieran no lo había explicado.

El aludido contó sus dedos por un momento antes de responder.

—Diría que desde el traslador hasta Snape, alrededor de siete horas, más o menos —sonrió a su amigo—. Él lo hizo bien, se necesitó una gran cantidad de castigo antes que, eventualmente, proporcionara un poco de información para establecer la reacción de ellos. Justo como conversamos la semana pasada —la última información la agregó mirando a Harry con un asentimiento de complacencia.

—¿Y cuál fue esa reacción? —Albus le preguntó directamente a Harry, quien había permanecido modestamente callado.

—A ellos no pareció importarles que luego de horas de tortura, finalmente les hubiera contado algo. Si a ver vamos, la mayoría del tiempo yo ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaban preguntando. Las preguntas eran vagas, e incluso una vez que contesté a la primera, las maldiciones no disminuyeron. En ese punto, imaginé que sólo estaban agotándome antes de entregarme al Señor Oscuro —pasó la mano por su hombro pensando en el mago que había empuñado tan expertamente un cuchillo. Se sentía agradecido por la ropa limpia que tenía guardada en su habitación de la torre.

—Tampoco delató al espía —Kieran sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Yo pensé que cuando quedaras a solas con Snape y él lanzara los hechizos de silencio y cierre de la puerta, descubrirías su tapadera. Por cierto, Snape —se giró hacia su amigo—. Fue maravilloso. Cuando nuestro Snape se quitó la máscara, Harry le observó, impactado, y te maldijo una y otra vez por traicionar a Dumbledore. Yo estaba listo para admitir que habíamos conseguido el objetivo del día cuando él te golpeó —Kieran se echó a reír, apoyando la mano en el apoyabrazos de la silla de Snape. Severus no estaba tan contento de que Kieran se divirtiera a su costa, pero se sentía orgulloso de su entrenado/amante. No se había dado cuenta que Harry había sido 'probado' durante tantas horas antes de que llegara a los aposentos de Albus. Eso explicaba el que su pareja hubiera saltado ante su toque.

Los cuatro magos se levantaron cuando Poppy entró en la oficina. Ella sonrió en agradecimiento ante el gesto.

—Ah, Poppy, ¿una taza de té? —preguntó Albus con cordialidad, e inmediatamente comenzó a servirle. Ella le miró con recelo—. ¿Qué tienes para nosotros? —preguntó, al ver que traía algo más que la historia médica de Harry.

—Traje historiales médicos de estudiantes antiguos que han mostrado señales de capacidades de sanación o una inexplicable resistencia a la enfermedad—.

—¿Puedo? —Kieran tomó las historias ofrecidas y les dio un vistazo. Las carpetas marrones contenían registros de varios estudiantes con situaciones similares. Kieran las hojeó de nuevo, buscando el nombre de Harry—. ¿Trajiste los registros de Harry? —preguntó, al no ver más carpetas, y notando que la mayoría de las que sostenía eran muy antiguas.

—Ah, sí, aquí está —contestó la bruja con una sonrisa descarada, apartándose para revelar la caja que había traído levitando detrás de ella, y la dejó caer en el regazo del mago. La caja estaba originalmente etiquetada por el fabricante como Abastecimiento de papel para el Ministerio: 200 sobres, triple grueso, material pesado... Las palabras habían sido tachadas y abajo se había escrito Harry Potter, con un ordenado garabato. También se había incluido un hechizo estándar como advertencia ante cualquier persona no autorizada que quisiera abrir los documentos.

—¿Has estado ocupada con éste? —Kieran hizo un gesto al avergonzado Harry detrás de él.

—No tienes idea —su tono sonó divertido mientras daba vueltas a su té con elegancia, sin probarlo.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó Kieran a Harry antes de abrir la caja, su voz nuevamente con un tono profesional.

—Para eso estamos aquí —replicó el joven secamente.

Kieran levantó la tapa y la sostuvo sobre la caja, observando a Harry con atención.

—Eso no significa que no tengas elección. Si no lo deseas, no tengo que revisar esto para hacer un examen razonable. No te mentiré, ayudaría mucho, pero no es completamente necesario si prefieres mantenerlo en privado—.

Harry suspiró.

—Está bien, es sólo que estoy agotado. ¿Por qué eligieron la noche posterior a mi evaluación para hacer esto? —inquirió, esperando no estar siendo demasiado grosero, pero sin importarle tampoco. A pesar de la siesta que se había echado después de cenar con Severus, estaba listo para caer muerto.

—Antes, cuando intenté sentir tus heridas antiguas y buscar tejido cicatrizado, descubrí que era mucho más fácil hacerlo cuando te encontrabas relajado y rodeado de personas en las cuales confías. Si no hubieras estado tan agotado, podrías haberte tensado cuando me sentiste tanteando, buscando en tu interior. Confía en mí, es mejor de esta manera—.

Kieran abrió la caja y hojeó su contenido, buscando en primer lugar los registros más viejos. Comparó las notas de septiembre de ese primer año escolar. Cuando pidió ver la copia de los registros de los médicos muggles, Poppy aclaró su garganta.

—No hay nada —Harry fue quien contestó pero no agregó nada más.

A Kieran no se le habían suministrado mayores detalles acerca de la vida del joven antes de Hogwarts. Dado que estaba buscando señales de auto sanación, no fue una sorpresa total el que no hubiera registros. Además, había escuchado a Snape gruñendo algo sobre Harry pagando el funeral de su tío y asumió que eran pobres, lo cual sería una razón adicional para que no le hicieran al joven sus revisiones médicas regulares. Sin embargo, Kieran era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que el chico había tenido que curarse de algo, y debía haber sido un daño sustancial para ameritar el uso de su pericia. Si algo había aprendido de curar las heridas de los Mortífagos y otros magos igualmente oscuros, era no entrometerse demasiado cuando la información no era ofrecida.

—Kieran, tengo una lista de posibles heridas reportadas a nosotros. No proviene de la fuente más confiable, pero, aun así, es un punto por dónde empezar —Albus le entregó la lista que había hecho mientras Dudley explicaba las heridas de las que él pensaba que su primo se había curado. Kieran comparó la lista con la que él mismo había elaborado mientras revisaba el cuerpo de Harry. Tomó unas cuantas notas y volvió a chequear informaciones puntuales en el registro que tenía en la mano.

—Algunos de los puntos de tu lista fueron exagerados, pero otras heridas mucho más serias ni siquiera son mencionadas. Ésta es una —señaló el listado—. Dice que tu brazo estaba roto, pero aun así no veo señales de daño grave—.

—¿El brazo derecho? —interrumpió Poppy. Se levantó y hojeó el registro de Harry—. Aquí está, mil novecientos noventa y dos, en invierno, creo —comentó, orgullosa de conocer al dedillo el historial médico del joven. Al encontrar la página correcta, anunció—: Sí. Noviembre, mil novecientos noventa y dos, los huesos del brazo derecho fueron reconstruidos con Skele-Gro luego de que un mago incompetente intentara curar lo que se sospechaba había sido una fractura en el húmero, cerca del codo, y que trajo como consecuencia la pérdida de todos los huesos del brazo derecho, desde el húmero hacia abajo, incluyendo las falanges distales —masculló; era claro que seguía enojada con Lockhart por haber tenido la osadía de intentar hacer el trabajo de ella.

Kieran asintió; tenía sentido que no hubiera señales de tal herida o ninguna anterior si los huesos habían sido reconstruidos.

—¿Qué hay sobre ésta? No se menciona en la lista de Albus —señaló su propia espalda para indicar el área a la que se estaba refiriendo—. Las marcas de tu espalda; ¿dices que fue por una herramienta? —.

—Una herramienta de jardín, sólo rompió la piel. Dolió como el demonio, pero no mucho más. Eso sucedió el mismo día que esto —Harry señaló la lista de Dudley, donde estaba anotada su costilla rota.

—No sólo rompió la piel; laceró tu riñón izquierdo con dos de los dientes. No hubiera creído que esto fuera posible. Los dientes deberían haber sido demasiado gruesos para que pasara; pero, si como has dicho, tu primo se sentó sobre ti, es posible. Aunque, tendrías que haber estado extremadamente delgado por esa época —musitó.

—He ganado algo de peso con los años —Harry no ofreció cantidades. Kieran sólo necesitaba leer su historial si deseaba más detalles.

—Me gustaría algo de tiempo para analizar estos reportes con profundidad. Si tuviera que hacer una suposición ahora, diría que Harry se ha sanado a sí mismo con magia esencial. Es primitiva, pero efectiva —Kieran amplió su explicación al ver la expresión confundida del muchacho—. Todos los magos y brujas tienen magia esencial. La usan como una acción involuntaria, como la respiración o el latido del corazón. Es la razón de que vivamos tantos años. Nuestra magia, básicamente elimina la mayoría de las enfermedades internas, tales como el cáncer y las dolencias cardiacas. Dime, Harry, ¿después de estos incidentes en los que te curabas a ti mismo, te sentías agotado o drenado? —.

—No lo creo. Las veces en que ellos dijeron que lo había hecho, dormí durante varios días, así que no debería estar cansado —explicó el aludido. Kieran hizo algunas anotaciones en su registro.

—Incluso luego de una semana de sueño, si hubieras mermado tu magia para sanar algo tan grave, hubieras despertado agotado. Si despertaste sintiéndote bien, tienes que haber recurrido a una reserva mágica—.

—Creo que eso fue lo que Severus me dijo, pero sigo sin comprenderlo —Harry se sentía seguro de que habría estado más lúcido si hubiera conseguido unas cuantas horas adicionales de sueño.

—Digamos que de repente dejas de comer con regularidad, algo que ha sucedido unas cuantas veces. Los cuerpos de los magos, incluso los cuerpos de los muggles, tienen un mecanismo de inanición. Tú mantendrías tus reservas si no creyeras que vas a comer pronto—.

—Pero yo no he pasado hambre desde... —Harry se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir—. Estás utilizando este asunto de la alimentación sólo como símil, ¿cierto? —sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Severus giró su silla en dirección de su pareja.

—Él piensa que has estado almacenando magia como una manera de asegurar tu supervivencia. Una magia a la que deberías haber tenido acceso de manera normal, pero no fue así.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no me curé otras heridas a lo largo de estos años? —dirigió su pregunta a Kieran, pero también observó a Poppy.

—Ahora que has estado un buen tiempo en el mundo mágico, ya no dependes de la reserva de magia para tu seguridad. Lo más probable es que no la hayas necesitado por años. Poppy siempre ha estado aquí para ti, y no has vivido en el mundo muggle hace un tiempo. Por todo esto, en algún momento, tu cuerpo debió empezar a liberar lentamente todas sus reservas y el acceso a esa magia adicional habría aumentado tu poder. Voy a hablar con una colega para solicitar una segunda opinión. Probablemente, ella querrá una reunión contigo—.

—¿Tienes más preguntas? —inquirió Poppy, al ver que Kieran había finalizado. Harry reflexionó por un minuto.

—Nada de momento, pero estoy seguro de que pronto se me ocurrirán montones —hizo una pausa—. Dices que si yo fuera un verdadero Sanador, no habría quedado tejido cicatrizado, ¿cierto? —.

—Correcto —contestaron Poppy y Kieran a un tiempo.

Poppy enrojeció y asintió hacia el Sanador para que continuara. Harry pensó que era extraño verla actuar de esa forma. Quizás fueran asuntos de sanadores.

—¿Si todos los Sanadores hacen un trabajo tan grandioso, por qué no se usan Sanadores en todas partes? Sin ofender, Madame Pomfrey —agregó con premura.

—No te preocupes. En el mundo mágico, no hay tantos Sanadores como puedas pensar. Hay Sanadores en casi todas las culturas, aunque no todos ellos son reconocidos como tales. Algunos de los guías religiosos en el mundo muggle son Sanadores. Es común que los Sanadores muggles den el crédito a su fe o sus dioses por sus propias habilidades. Yo soy afortunada por tener la oportunidad de trabajar con el Sanador Kieran en estas ocasiones—.

—Eres uno en un millón —ironizó Snape.

—Si no tienes más preguntas, Harry, estoy seguro de que podemos concluir esta reunión y permitirte descansar —comentó Albus con una sonrisa, feliz de cortar la respuesta de Kieran al comentario de su viejo amigo. Después de todo, había una dama presente. Apenas podía esperar que Kieran jugara al caballero un poco más.

* * *

Harry salió de la chimenea de Sev y marchó directamente hacia el sofá, donde se hundió de inmediato.

—¿Un trago? —Severus levantó un vaso.

—¿Conseguiste buen material? —preguntó Kieran.

—¿Acaso hay otra cosa? —sonrió el otro—. Mejor sirve para los dos mientras me quito esta horrible túnica —había empezado a caminar hacia su habitación cuando su amigo le detuvo.

—¿Dos? ¿No tres? —Kieran hizo un gesto hacia Harry, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, hojeando una revista de Pociones.

Severus se limitó a denegar con la cabeza y se dirigió a cambiar sus ropas por una túnica limpia y libre de rastros de pociones. Decidiendo que no podía molestarse en hacer mucho más, se quitó la túnica manchada y la tiro bajo la cama, regresando a la salita vestido con pantalones y su camisa blanca. Kieran seguía parado donde le había dejado, leyendo la etiqueta de la botella de la que acababa de servir.

>> Buen material, Snape —tomó un sorbo, mientras le entregaba el segundo vaso—. ¿Harry no bebe? —.

—No esta noche —contestó con una sonrisa, señalando el sofá donde Harry ya estaba dormitando—. Incluso estoy sorprendido de que no haya ido directo a la cama —levantó a su pareja y se dirigió hacia su habitación—. En momentos como éste, me siento viejo—.

—Qué va. ¿Recuerdas a Rosie? Le gustaba ser arropada. Decía que yo le hacía sentir segura. Yo no me preocuparía por esto —Kieran sostuvo la puerta de la habitación mientras su amigo maniobraba con cuidado a través del umbral sin mover la cabeza de Harry.

Le acostó con facilidad, retiró sus ropas y presionó sus labios contra los del joven.

—Duerme —musitó suavemente cuando su pareja comenzó a corresponder al beso—. Regresaré más tarde —agregó, cubriéndole con la manta. Antes de cerrar la puerta, giró de nuevo para ver cómo Harry se daba la vuelta y jalaba la almohada favorita de Sev.

De regreso a la salita, Kieran le entregó su vaso por segunda vez. Severus se sentó en 'su' sillón cerca del sofá, pensando que acostar a Harry no le incomodaba realmente. Quizás fuera el hecho de que le había gustado hacerlo.

—No te estreses por esta pendejada. La próxima vez que tú seas capturado y torturado, Harry te arropará —tomó un trago de su bebida—. Eso podría arreglarse, si gustas—.

—Paso —Severus sonaba cansado. Quería proteger a Harry y no le gusto saber que alguien que lucía como él había sido utilizado durante la prueba—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en recordar que el traslador que le llevó fue enviado por un Weasley? Dos Weasley, para ser precisos.

—Demasiado distraído con la reunión de esta noche. No podrías conseguir que ni yo me centrara en todas esas gilipolleces después de un día como el de hoy. Él durmió durante las tres cuartas partes de la revisión —Kieran vació su bebida—. ¿Pudiste echarle un vistazo a su expediente? —.

Severus asintió y entrecerró los ojos. Kieran se sentó, observando como la ceja de su amigo se elevaba, concentrado. La botella de la que se habían servido golpeteó en la bandeja por un segundo antes que pasara de Kieran a la mano extendida de Severus. Tenía un poder salvaje ante el cual, a veces, era difícil no sentirse intimidado.

>> ¿Hiciste un buen trabajo en esto, con él? —preguntó Kieran, refiriéndose a la tortura y muerte de Vernon Dursley.

—Ni siquiera la mitad —Severus miró al frente, a ningún punto en particular—. Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo, pero... —su voz se apagó.

—Nunca es suficiente —completó su amigo—. ¿Puedo usar tu red flu? Quiero contactar con la Sanadora a quien Harry debería conocer. Puedo tener más apoyo si llamo desde Hogwarts—.

—Usa mi red privada. No puedo permitirme que Lucius llame mientras Harry está dormido en la habitación contigua —revisó a Harry y lanzó un hechizo insonoro alrededor de él. Sabía que Kieran quería llamar mientras vestía su túnica blanca. No tenía caso malgastar una buena limpieza.

El escocés habló con la mujer, explicándole que llamaba desde Hogwarts porque Albus Dumbledore quería que viera a alguien especial. Cuando ella le cuestionó su deseo de tener una segunda opinión, él tuvo que arrastrarse un poquito, pues nunca antes lo había pedido y era considerado una especie de paria entre sus compañeros Sanadores.

—No estoy tramando nada—se defendió—. Estoy en Hogwarts ahora... Sé que estoy llamando desde una habitación; ¿le darías un respiro a un pobre tipo? No puedo hablar de quién se trata en la red pública, ni siquiera aunque ésta es una conexión muy segura. Hice una extensa revisión interna al paciente, pero necesito que confirmes algunos puntos—.

A la mujer realmente le gustaba Kieran, pero no soportaba los absurdos. Él no la impresionaba con su habitual falta de clientela respetable. Por suerte para el escocés, Harry eligió ese momento para darse la vuelta, mostrando una vista complete de su bello rostro.

—¿Ése es...? —.

—Mi paciente —la interrumpió Kieran rápidamente.

—¿Es él? —insistió, esperando confirmación. El hombre alargó una mano y asió el flequillo, retirándolo de la frente de Harry y exponiendo su famosa cicatriz.

—El gran y único. ¿Supongo que puedes hacernos un hueco? —pidió con voz melosa.

* * *

Cuando Harry finalmente despertó, Severus ya estaba dictando su tercera clase del día. El joven leyó una nota donde le decía que regresaría en cuanto tuviera un tiempo libre en su horario. Verificando la hora, notó que aún tenía una hora antes que eso ocurriera. Rodó sobre sí mismo, disfrutando la lujuriosa suavidad de las sábanas de Sev. Había estado tentado a conjurar un duplicado de la almohada de su pareja para que ambos pudieran tener 'la buena', pero dudaba que fuera igual. La copia no tendría el aroma de su amante impregnado en el tejido, y Sev indudablemente querría la original.

Severus llegó a sus habitaciones para encontrar a Harry duchado, vestido y sentado en un lado de la cama, hablando con Ron a través de la chimenea. El pelirrojo estaba suplicándole que fuera en cuanto le fuera posible pues quería mostrarle algo antes que Hermione regresara.

—Si te vas no vas a poder regresar, es una red privada —le recordó Severus.

—Harry, ella va a salir de la ducha en diez minutos. Por favor, sólo te tomará un par de minutos —suplicó Ron.

—Si vienes conmigo, podré regresar —pidió Harry con tono esperanzado. Los padres de Hermione habían salido de la ciudad para una convención de odontólogos. Ron y Hermione estaban aprovechando el día libre del pelirrojo y jugando a 'la casita'.

—Dos minutos —concedió Severus con un suspiro, aceptando ver lo que Ron quería mostrar con tanta insistencia, aunque ya tenía una buena idea de lo que se trataba.

Viajaron por red hasta la casa muggle de los Granger. Antes que siquiera tuvieran tiempo de sacudirse el hollín, Ron estaba prácticamente botando sobre sus pies desnudos.

—Lo conseguí ayer, pero no pude encontrarte por ninguna parte —el pelirrojo tendió un anillo con un pequeño diamante.

—Genial —exclamó Harry—. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir a ella? —.

La 'ella' en cuestión eligió ese momento para entrar en la habitación con una revista de quidditch, vistiendo una franela enorme y unos bóxers, con el cabello enrollado en una toalla.

—Jesús, ¿podrían ofrecer a una chica algún tipo de advertencia? —gritó, al ver a los dos hombres adicionales en la habitación.

—Cariño mío —llamó Ron, mientras ella escapaba velozmente.

—Dejaremos que te ocupes de eso mientras nosotros nos marchamos —ofreció Severus—. Es un anillo de compromiso muy elegante —agregó con cortesía.

Ron le agradeció y salió de la habitación, disculpándose con Hermione a medio camino. Harry se giró hacia su pareja con una sonrisa.

—Lo juro, a veces pienso que eres tan cortés con Ron sólo para poder ver la expresión impactada de su rostro—.

—Siempre hay que sacar lo mejor de toda situación —replicó, limpiando una mancha de hollín de la nariz de Harry.

—Slytherin —se rió el joven mientras ambos regresaban por la red flu.

Harry se sacudió el hollín luego de regresar a la habitación de Sev.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir esta mañana —dijo con un suspiro—. Habitualmente, me echas antes de irte a dar las clases.

—Sí, bueno —rodeó su cintura con los brazos, atrayéndole más cerca—. Ha sido un largo día. Coloqué protecciones adicionales en mi oficina para que pudieras dormir aquí con seguridad—.

Besó su sien, y continuó dando besos suaves a lo largo de su mejilla hasta encontrar los suaves labios. Harry suspiró contra su boca y frotó la gran nariz con la propia mientras inclinaban sus cabezas en direcciones opuestas. Sev se apartó, arrastrando el labio inferior de Harry entre sus dientes.

—Jamás me canso de ti —musitó Harry contra su cuello—. Te extrañé cuando desperté —presionó nuevamente sus labios contra los de su pareja, antes de detenerse—. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haber ido a la cama —musitó, tratando de recordar la noche anterior. Luego de la reunión con Albus, habían llegado a la habitación junto con Kieran. Recordaba vagamente haber tomado una revista pero se sintió decepcionado pues no tenía imagenes, y las desenfocadas letras de la página no parecían formar palabras. Severus sonrió cuando el joven gimió.

—No te preocupes por eso —besó la nariz de Harry—. Como dije antes, ha sido un largo día. Pero la próxima vez, tendrás que madrugar y partir cuando yo lo haga—.

—Estaba pensando en Kieran. No me tiñó el cabello de verde o algo parecido mientras dormía, ¿verdad? —.

—Descubrirás que Kieran se comporta con seriedad cuando debe hacerlo —Severus observó mientras la expresión de su pareja mostraba mayor preocupación.

—¿Cuán serio se requiere que sea? ¿Piensa que hay algo realmente malo en mí? —recordó la expresión en el rostro del sanador, como si hubiera descubierto algo inesperado.

—Él contactó a una colega anoche. Después que se reúna con ella, tendremos más información. Esto no significa que haya algo malo en ti —declaró mientras le abrazaba para tranquilizarle. No quería explicarle que la reacción de Kieran no había sido causada por su condición, sino por el conocimiento de cuanto abuso había soportado para llevarle al punto de tener que conservar su magia innata.

—¿La llamó anoche? —Harry estaba sorprendido de que lo hubiera hecho con tanta rapidez—. Hum, ¿qué chimenea utilizó? —.

Severus se preguntó qué importancia tendría eso y señaló la chimenea de la que acababan de salir. Pudo ver el alivio en el rostro de su amante.

—Al menos, eso es bueno. Odio pensar que la hubiera llamado desde la salita de estar mientras yo estaba dormido en el sofá —se echó a reír. Severus sonrió, cortando de inmediato la risa de su pareja.

—¿Pensaste que te dejaría en mi sofá con Kieran sentado en el piso mientras nos visitaba? Fue algo mejor —comentó con una sonrisita—. Él necesitaba el famoso apellido Potter para compensar al infame apellido Donnelly. Además, te ves hermoso cuando duermes—.

—¿Realmente piensas eso? —preguntó Harry, batiendo las pestañas en un gesto cómico.

—No, estaba citando a Kieran —bromeó, ganándose un pellizco en el trasero. Harry se consiguió un buen apretón también. El rostro de Severus se mantuvo impasible, sin revelar cuánto escocía su retaguardia, o la respuesta que eso originaba en su zona delantera.

Pronto, el Profesor necesitó regresar a sus clases.

—Hablaremos antes del fin de semana —aseguró Harry.

—Tendré una charla con Kieran, pero el viernes hazme saber cómo van las cosas. Quizás no deberías comer demasiado de esa basura que tú y tu amiga ingieren los jueves —agregó, pensando en las comilonas que Harry y Hermione acostumbraban hacer en su 'cita semanal'.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Demasiadas chucherías te vuelven más lento. Estaré bien... la mayor o casi — agregó con una pícara sonrisa.

* * *

Había pasado una noche interesante con Hermione. Ella le había acosado de manera implacable, intentando sonsacarle lo que él y Severus habían hablado con Ron. Harry no estaba seguro de porqué le había funcionado tan bien, pero cuando le había dicho 'algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en paz', ella cerró el pico y no hizo más preguntas.

Harry se sentía alegre de no haber comido demasiado, pues estaba nervioso por tener que ir con Kieran a ver a otra sanadora. Se sorprendió al ver el lugar al que le había llevado. Las paredes que separaban las habitaciones parecían ser de lino puro pero, de cierta forma, opaco. No eran como las divisiones de Hogwarts, sino más bien como unas cortinas ligeras que uno vería delante de una ventana. Se preguntó si allí en realidad habría paredes. Parecían haber una fuente de luz detrás de todas las paredes blancas que había visto.

—¿Estamos en el cielo? —susurró Harry, y Kieran soltó una risita.

—Yo lo estoy —contestó con picardía cuando una mujer muy atractiva les saludó. Les condujo por un pasillo, presentándoles a varias personas en el camino. Harry notó que todos eran presentados por sus nombres. Una de las mujeres fue particularmente cálida y amistosa, pero el joven se dio cuenta que tenía mucho cuidado en no tocarle, lo que le recordó a Quirrell. Mientras ella hablaba con Kieran, Harry se fijó en una pequeña que estaba cerca de las piernas de la bruja. Ésta le sonrió y levantó sus dedos en un juvenil gesto de saludo. Cuando fue evidente que la conversación de los sanadores se iba a prolongar, Harry se arrodilló al nivel de la niña. Vestía una bata blanca similar a la de los sanadores, y su fino cabello rubio caía en rizos sobre sus hombros. El Gryffindor estaba convencido de que debería haber tenido alas.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

—No lo creo, ¿y tú? —notó que el pequeño mentón se levantaba con orgullo antes de responder.

—Estoy trabajando aquí hoy —replicó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar qué tipo de trabajo podría hacer una niña de cuatro años cuando vio que Kieran empezaba a caminar de nuevo. Cuando alcanzaron su destino, una sanadora llamada Frances estaba esperándoles.

—Bienvenido, Kieran. Señor Potter, es un honor tenerle como invitado —saludó con calidez. Harry tuvo la impresión de que lo pensaba de verdad, y no era esa clase de saludo tipo 'tú eres famoso'. Kieran le había explicado que el lugar estaba compuesto por personas que poseían diferentes tipos de talentos, las cuales podían ayudar en un diagnóstico, o guiar a un sanador en la dirección correcta cuando se encontraba ante casos más complejos. Harry observó que Frances llevaba una bata blanca similar a la que Kieran había usado cuando le había auscultado en la enfermería.

—¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Kieran te examinó? ¿Nervioso, tenso, vulnerable? —dio ejemplos para que Harry entendiera lo que le estaba preguntando.

—No, estuvo bien. Me había curado algunas heridas menores con anterioridad, así que no tuve mayor problema—.

Ella pudo notar que el joven se sentía bastante cómodo con Kieran.

—¿Heridas menores? —indagó la bruja, sabiendo que la mayoría de las personas no llamaba a un sanador por 'heridas menores'—. En otras palabras, ¿estuvo sanando heridas que él mismo te infligió? —sonrió con demasiada dulzura a Kieran, al que aparentemente conocía mejor de lo que Harry había supuesto. Las expresiones culpables de ambos hombres no negaron la suposición de la mujer—. ¿Olvidaste lo que conversamos? —su tono era casi sarcástico.

—Los sanadores, curan —contestó Kieran como si la frase hubiera sido machacada en su cabeza en el pasado—. Harry estuvo durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo que duró el examen —informó, regresándoles al tema.

—¿Puedo llamarte Harry? Tener que explorar el interior de alguien es algo muy personal, sobre todo dado que la historia de tu cuerpo tiene tanto que decir. Quiero asegurarme de que te sientas cómodo —pareció aliviada al ver que el joven estaba tranquilo, y que de inmediato le permitiera usar su nombre de pila. Al principio, Harry no había dado demasiada importancia al hecho, pero luego se dio cuenta de cuán difícil resultaría para una víctima de violación. Se había sentido tan agotado cuando Kieran le había explorado, que no se le ocurrió pensar en lo expuesto que iba a resultar su pasado. Cuando la sanadora les dejo solos, entregándole a Kieran una bata blanca, Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Dijiste que no tendría que ponerme una de éstas de nuevo —dijo, señalando la prenda de seda.

—Tú no, ésta es para mí —el escocés sonrió de lado y se deslizó tras una cortina para cambiarse.

—Pensé que estabas bromeando respecto a esto —gruñó Harry al darse cuenta de que él no iba a vestir una bata, ni ninguna otra prenda. Cuando Kieran salió, él se metió tras la cortina para desvestirse. Agradeció que al menos hubiera una sábana sobre la cama, con la que se pudo tapar mientras los sanadores comenzaban.

—¿Notaste que no hay decoraciones ni cuadros en las paredes? La razón es que no quieren nada que afecte el flujo de magia aquí —explicó Kieran mientras ayudaba a alisar la sábana luego que Harry trepara a la cama. El joven notó que el otro nuevamente estaba en modo profesional. Se veía más sereno, sus movimientos más pausados, deliberados y suaves.

Francés regresó, e hizo diversas preguntas sobre las heridas y enfermedades pasadas. Declaró que estaba lista para comenzar, y luego de asentir en dirección de Kieran, retiró la sábana. Puede que Harry estuviera acostumbrado a compartir habitación con tres chicos, pero estar acostado como un espécimen delante de una extraña era completamente diferente. Podía sentir el rubor en su rostro, y resistió la urgencia de mover sus manos para cubrirse.

Ella trabajaba en forma muy similar a Kieran, comenzando por colocar las manos por encima de su cuerpo, persistiendo más tiempo en las áreas que habían sido heridas. Harry observaba ocasionalmente su expresión concentrada. En un punto, lució frustrada y se detuvo.

—Harry —comenzó ella lentamente, mirándole a los ojos—. Si no tienes objeción, me gustaría llamar a un asistente. Me gustaría tomar algunas notas y las plumas mágicas afectarían el flujo de magia en la habitación —hizo una seña para que Kieran tapara nuevamente a Harry cuando el joven asintió en conformidad. Saliendo apenas un momento, regresó con otra mujer. Harry se sintió aliviado al notar que la mujer que iba a tomar las notas se sentaba tras una cortina y no le iba a estar observando. Reflexionó que posiblemente la Sanadora no pensó encontrar tanto daño como había descubierto o ya hubiera tenido a la asistente en la habitación cuando comenzaron a revisarle.

Mientras tanto, ella reanudó el examen, haciendo ocasionales comentarios. Hablaba tan quedamente que Harry reflexionaba en cómo podría su asistente escuchar sus palabras. Se preguntaba si la sanadora habría visto más que Kieran, o si sabría qué era lo que había ocasionado algunas de sus viejas heridas. Cuando comenzó a colocar realmente sus manos sobre él, el joven sintió como si estuviera viendo a través suyo. Técnicamente, ella lo estaba haciendo, pero Harry sentía como si estuviera viendo cómo se habían producido las heridas. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y se amonestó mentalmente por dejar volar su imaginación.

Kieran cambió su posición para ubicarse cerca de la cabeza de Harry. El joven pudo percibir el calor de las manos de su amigo sobre su cabeza antes de sentir cuando presionaron ligeramente sobre su frente. Las puntas de sus dedos corrieron a lo largo de sus cejas, y trazaron pequeños círculos al alcanzar sus sienes. Kieran masajeó su rostro y cráneo hasta que el joven se relajó en un estado de meditación.

Cuando Frances terminó, explicó que ahora traería a alguien capaz de percibir otras magias. Esa persona sería capaz de localizar y evaluar su núcleo mágico y cómo había sido utilizado. Harry estaba escuchando, pero continuó meditando. En todo caso, tenía la impresión de que la sanadora estaba hablando con Kieran. Francés hizo salir a la asistente, pidiéndole que enviara a Phoebe si estaba lista. Harry miró hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de una niña; estaba jugando en el pasillo con un Pegaso de juguete, haciéndolo planear en el aire. Se alegró al ver que ella permanecía en el pasillo mientras entraba otra mujer.

—Harry, ésta es a Phoebe, la conociste hace un rato. Ella va a evaluar tu fuente de magia y su fuerza. No va a tener que tocarte —explicó Frances.

Phoebe era una bruja bajita que vestía la misma bata que todo el mundo. Mientras se acercaba a la cama, sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente.

—¿Alguien utilizó una varita mágica aquí? —preguntó con tono de reproche. Harry miró alrededor y notó que todos los ojos le observaban.

—Er... no mucho, en realidad. Lancé un hechizo para desvestirme —admitió. Aparentemente, eso no era algo bueno, a juzgar por las reacciones de los presentes. La repentina inspiración de Frances no fue tan mala como el 'Oh' de Phoebe, susurrado con una mano sobre su boca y las mejillas rojas. Kieran hizo una mueca de molestia inicial, pero luego sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza en señal de incredulidad.

—¿Comenzamos? —preguntó Phoebe, presurosa—. Lo que voy a hacer es revisar tu núcleo mágico; luego te pediré que lances algunos hechizos difíciles y volveré a examinarte. Un 'antes y después', por así decirlo —explicó.

Harry asintió, temeroso de decir cualquier cosa que aumentara su vergüenza. Se acostó y comenzó una nueva revisión. Notó que las manos de la nueva sanadora no se movían alrededor como las de Frances. Phoebe sonreía mientras trabajaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la magia. Terminó en poco tiempo. De nuevo, Harry notó que ella evitaba tocarle con mucho cuidado.

>> Tienes un gran poder —le cumplimentó y se retiró un paso al tiempo que Frances cubría a Harry con la sábana—. Ahora, me gustaría que te pusieras una bata y siguieras a Frances a una habitación donde expulsarás una porción de tu energía mágica. Luego, regresarás y comenzaremos de nuevo —se inclinó ante ellos y Harry se preguntó cómo podría retornarle el gesto estando acostado. Habría tenido que preguntar qué era lo correcto luego de averiguar porqué lanzar un hechizo para desvestirse era tanto problema.

Kieran acompañó a Harry mientras trataba de expulsar la cantidad correcta de energía. Esto le recordó las veces que había volado hasta terminar entumecido. Después de levitar la misma piedra enorme hacia varios lados del salón, decidieron que para ahorrar algo de tiempo, podrían gastar más rápidamente una apreciable cantidad de energía mágica erigiendo protecciones adicionales en un área de las instalaciones, además de asegurarse de que nadie pudiera Aparecerse en las zonas de seguridad.

—Probablemente, ya sea suficiente —dijo Kieran, sin conseguir respuesta. Lanzó una risita y tomó a Harry por el brazo, conduciéndole de regreso a la sala de examen. El joven pensaba distraídamente en las protecciones de su propia casa y el vial del que Albus le había hecho tomar un sorbo para reponer su energía.

—¿Quién es esa niña? —preguntó a nadie en concreto, cuando entraron en la habitación.

Francis le recibió de regreso y sugirió que se pusiera cómodo mientras aguardaban a Phoebe; entre tanto, ella explicó la presencia de la niña.

—Phoebe es muy sensible. Cuando ella siente tu magia, de cierta forma su energía y la tuya fluyen juntas. Es muy cuidadosa en mantener una distancia segura, para protegerse. Podrás imaginar el esfuerzo que necesitaría para lidiar con cualquier energía negativa y evitar que la derrumbara. Para ella, tener contacto con una niña tan joven y pura es algo similar a una limpieza de alma—.

—Más bien es como conseguir una aureola lavada y pulida —rió Phoebe, entrando en ese momento—. La madre de Clarice es sanadora, y le permite pasar unas horas a la semana aquí. La mayor parte del tiempo, ella juega, y me permite sostener su mano cuando lo necesito. ¿Estás listo? —asintió en dirección a Kieran, quien retiró la sábana una vez más. Ella respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de levantar sus manos. Después de repetir todo lo que había hecho previamente, regresó a un área en particular, concentrándose por un tiempo en ese punto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, sin abrir los ojos.

—Dieciocho—.

—¿Cuál fue la primera herida seria que tuviste luego de entrar a Hogwarts?

—Um, no lo sé —no había explicado eso por años y ahora no sabía cómo hacerlo—. Al final de mi primer año, después que Vol... um, 'Quien Ya Saben' estuviera usando a uno de mis profesores como un cuerpo huésped. La verdad es que no sé cómo explicarlo. Quirrell murió, y Voldemort, o quizás su espíritu, pareció emerger como una neblina y se lanzó contra mí. Desperté tres días más tarde. Lo cierto es que no sé si esto cuenta realmente como una herida—.

—¿Se encontraba alguien más presente? —indagó la sanadora con calma, aunque había hecho una mueca cuando Harry mencionó a Voldemort por equivocación en la segunda oportunidad.

—Creo que Albus Dumbledore entró justo después de que me desmayara—.

—¿Tuviste alguna herida en tu siguiente año en Hogwarts? —preguntó, sabiendo alguna de las respuestas, pero esperando conseguir detalles adicionales a los que mostraban los registros.

—Me rompí un brazo. Kieran dijo que esto no se veía porque todos los huesos fueron removidos y hubo que hacerlos crecer nuevamente. Uno de mis profesores intentó arreglarlo, pero él no era muy bueno haciendo magia. Unos meses después, fui mordido en el mismo brazo por un basilisco —Harry observó el rostro de Phoebe; parecía que estaba a punto de hablar, pero se lo pensó mejor—. ¿Puede sentir una herida sanada con lágrimas de fénix? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Phoebe asintió ante Frances antes de girarse hacia Kieran.

—Les daré un tiempo para que se cambien de ropa; luego, nos reuniremos en mi oficina y contestaré algunas de sus preguntas —dijo con cortesía, pero Harry no creía que fuera a responderle la pregunta sobre las lágrimas de fénix.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Phoebe, Harry tuvo la sensación de que no era coincidencia que la pequeña niña estuviera sentada en su regazo.

>> Me gustaría empezar recordándote que toda la información referente a tu magia, pasadas heridas y cualquier sanación hecha por ti mismo o por otros, se mantendrá confidencial. Has mostrado una gran confianza en el sanador Kieran, en su juicio y en nosotras al venir aquí y permitirnos inmiscuirnos en aspectos muy personales de tu vida—.

Harry asintió, sin estar muy seguro de qué decir. Suponía que debería agradecerles por recibirle tan pronto, pero ella comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

>> Frances y yo coincidimos con la evaluación original de Kieran. Las sanaciones conseguidas por ti en el pasado fueron realizadas únicamente como un mecanismo de defensa. En cuanto a mis propios descubrimientos acerca de tu magia y cómo ha sido usada, es claro para mí que todavía conservas una porción de magia sin utilizar, y puede que no hayas tenido acceso a ella desde hace varios años—.

—¿Es la magia almacenada que él mencionó? —inquirió Harry, mirando a Kieran.

—Sí, es correcto. Voy a explicarte cómo funciona esto y darte un tiempo estimado de esos eventos. Puede que encuentres que, algunas cosas que debo decirte son acusatorias a tus parientes, pero no intento ser irrespetuosa hacia ti o tu familia —dijo ella con cautela, observando la reacción de Harry.

—No tiene que andar de puntillas sobre este asunto. Deseo que me explique todo lo que encontró. No me voy a sentir ofendido porque plantee la falta de tratamiento médico por parte de mis parientes, o por esa vía, su maltrato en general —suspiró, deseando mostrarse como un adulto maduro y no como un chiquillo negativo.

—Gracias —ella reasumió su sonrisa tranquilizadora—. En primer lugar, comprende que para que tu cuerpo se haya sanado a sí mismo, has tenido que estar, o al menos sentir que estabas solo, o que tus cuidadores eran incapaces. No voy a sumergirme en los profundos aspectos psicológicos de esto, pero deseo que entiendas que no sucedió de forma repentina. En algún punto, tu cuerpo reconoció que eras continuamente dañado sin tener a quien recurrir. Es posible que algún evento significativo provocara que hicieras 'magia accidental'. Estoy segura de que experimentaste algunas experiencias inexplicables antes de entrar en Hogwarts; esto es lo mismo—.

Entregó sus notas a Frances para que las analizara.

>> La magia accidental utiliza parte de tu energía como lo haría un hechizo, pero dado que eras muy joven y no tenías varita, no lo habrías notado. Luego de un tiempo, tu cuerpo reconocería una necesidad en curso, y reaccionaría para asegurarse de que siempre tendrías suficiente energía mágica disponible para futuras heridas. Esto era común siglos atrás, en tiempos de guerra. En vista que de por sí ya eres un mago poderoso, no era factible que reconocieras que no tienes completo acceso a toda tu magia. En circunstancias normales, tu cuerpo debería haber reconocido que ya ibas a ser cuidado una vez entraste en Hogwarts, pero eso no pasó. Esto es lo que hace de tu caso algo único—.

Harry gimió, pensando que ésa era simplemente otra cosa que le hacía 'especial'.

>> Si observamos tus reportes escolares, no sorprende que esto pasara. Siendo aún muy joven, fuiste traicionado por un profesor, y tuviste que enfrentarte tu solo a él y al Señor Oscuro. Y te rompiste el brazo y una vez más un profesor —que no debería haber asumido esa tarea— fue incapaz de ejecutarla, logrando que la herida fuera aún peor. ¿Estabas solo cuando fuiste mordido por el basilisco? —.

—Técnicamente, sí, pero tuve ayuda; supe que Dumbledore me estaba ayudando a través del fénix —aclaró Harry, en defensa de su guardián.

—Sabiendo que ya no estabas solo, y siendo cuidado primero por el ave y luego en la enfermería, es muy factible que en ese tiempo hayas dejado de usar la magia almacenada para heridas. Pero, dado que continuaste teniendo heridas que amenazaban tu vida todos los años, tu cuerpo, aunque ya no usaba la magia almacenada, todavía no se sentía seguro para liberarla. Analizaré este punto con mayor profundidad con la sanadora Frances, y, junto al sanador Kieran, sugeriremos un tratamiento. Debes entender que no te encuentras en peligro, y no es obligatorio que sigas tratamiento alguno, pero es muy probable que quieras acceder a toda tu magia. Y créeme cuando te digo esto: eres un mago considerablemente poderoso, y lo serías más si solucionamos este problema. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —.

—Wow —dijo para sí mismo, aunque lo expresó en voz alta—. ¿Está segura de que no estoy usando y remplazando esa magia de la que habla? —.

—Sí, muy segura. De hecho, agotaste más energía mágica de la que yo esperaba, haciendo más fácil diferenciar entre la magia activa disponible para el uso y la que está aletargada. Estoy muy confiada en mis descubrimientos—.

* * *

De regreso en su casa, muy necesitado de un buen sueño, sobresaltó a los gemelos al Aparecer al lado de ellos y un caldero burbujeante.

—Ey —saludó con cansancio. Fred y George le miraron, nerviosos, inseguros sobre qué decir. Tenían infinidad de preguntas.

—¿Está todo bien, Harry? —se aventuró a preguntar George.

—Um... Ginny dijo que escuchó una campana hace unos días, durante una clase de McGonagall. Piensa que puede ser la misma clase de alarma que escuchó cuando utilizaste el traslador después que Ron y tú fueron atacados en los vestuarios—.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que ellos querían saber y no iban a dejar que se zafara fácilmente. Sabía que los gemelos habían enviado la carta que le traslado a su secuestro fingido. Se quitó los anteojos y frotó sus cansados ojos, suspirando.

—Pasé todo el día encerrado en una celda con unos cuantos bastardos sádicos. Usé la piedra para regresar a Hogwarts, así que sí, Ginny tuvo razón—.

Observó cómo sus amigos se paralizaban. No estaba seguro de que ellos supieran en propósito de la carta que le habían enviado. Un golpeteo en la ventana hizo que la atención de todos girara hacia una pequeña lechuza parada en el alfeizar.

Con un suave ulular, la lechuza partió en cuanto Harry desató su entrega. Golpeando el sello con su varita, confirmó que él era el destinatario; desenrolló el pergamino y lo volvió a enrollar, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

>> Me voy a acostar. No quiero ser molestado a menos que prendan fuego a las cortinas otra vez, ¿vale? —les dijo, obteniendo como respuesta un rápido y corto asentimiento de los pelirrojos. Se detuvo en la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y dejar el pergamino sobre una mesa donde sabía que ellos lo encontrarían.

> _Estimado señor Potter_
> 
> _Estoy muy complacida con nuestra reunión de hoy. Siempre es un cumplido que nuestros compañeros Sanadores traigan un paciente que nos permite la oportunidad de combinar recursos en un esfuerzo por ofrecer la mejor atención médica disponible. Su sanador y nuestro personal nos seguiremos reuniendo la semana entrante para elaborar un tratamiento que ofrezca resultados óptimos. Espero ansiosa que nos volvamos a reunir pronto._
> 
> _Suya_
> 
> _Frances Wellingfield_
> 
> _Institución Wellingfield de Sanación y Bienestar_

Harry lo pensó mejor y volvió a sellar el pergamino. Quería poner nerviosos a los gemelos, pero no asustarles. Además, todavía no estaba preparado para compartir esta nueva información. Una vez sellada, la carta no podría ser abierta de nuevo por nadie más. Protegió su habitación para que Hedwig y él estuvieran seguros del trabajo de los gemelos, ante la posibilidad de alguna explosión, y trepó a su cama.

* * *

Sentado en su sofá, Severus puso los ojos en blanco mientras Draco Malfoy se quejaba sobre su actual alojamiento.

—No vas a molestar a la mujer, ¿comprendes? —frunció el ceño, esperando que el rubio asintiera—. Ella no está allí para cocinar para ti. Si es lo bastante amable como para invitarte a cenar, serás cortés y agradecido—.

—¡Es una sirvienta! —se quejó Draco de nuevo—. Deberías ponerla en su lugar —agregó, pero se dio cuenta que se había pasado de la raya al decirle a Snape qué hacer.

—Eres un invitado en esa casa —Severus no había dicho 'mi' o 'su' casa—. ¡Puede que ella sea mi sirvienta, pero no es tu sirvienta! Como un favor a tu padre voy a permitir tu asilo por un corto tiempo. Tienes una habitación donde dormir, acceso al área recreacional, y se te permite volar en las tres cuartas partes del terreno en forma segura. Te comportarás. Mostrarás respeto por todos los habitantes de la mansión, o me puede resultar muy sencillo encontrarte una habitación en las mazmorras de Hogwarts para que te ocultes por tu cuenta—.

—Vale —siseó Draco, resignado, alisando su cabello.

—Una caja etiquetada como 'suministros de pociones' llegará en un día o dos. Dentro encontrarás un paquete para ser entregado a la sirvienta, y otro cuidadosamente embalado de tu madre. Sugiero fervientemente que algunos de los dulces de esa caja encuentren su camino hacia los bolsillos de los niños de la mansión. Debes hacer algo para compensar, o puedes prepararte tu comida. Estaré pendiente a través de ella, no hagas que me arrepienta de mi hospitalidad—.

Severus cerró la red flu antes que Draco tuviera chance de replicar.

 


	61. Experiencias Humillantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras en compañía de Ron y Hermione esperaban la llegada de Severus. Hermione, sentada en el sofá, repasaba sus notas para ejecutar las Protecciones de su casa. Estaba revisando sus datos cuando Severus apareció con una pequeña caja blanca y una botella de vino.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —la saludó con una leve sonrisa y una inclinación cortés.

La joven contestó el saludo y agradeció profusamente su asistencia al levantamiento de sus Protecciones. Harry empujó la puerta abatible de la cocina para dar la bienvenida a su pareja, y se contuvo de besarle frente a su amiga.

—¿Qué trajiste? —preguntó como un niño esperando una sorpresa—. Ohhh —gimió en deliciosa anticipación—. Trajiste esos chocolates que comimos la noche de los ravioli... —su voz se apagó al recordar que Severus no había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar el postre esa noche, dado que había sido convocado. Ron entró en la salita con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

—¡Me encantan esos! —exclamó, mirando la caja por encima del hombro de Harry. Hermione, no queriendo sentirse fuera de lugar, también escudriñó para ver de qué se trataba todo eso.

—Lucen verdaderamente pecaminosos. Miren cómo escribieron con azúcar glas el nombre de la tienda sobre el plato —señaló las letras blancas dibujadas sobre el vidrio.

—No lo noté la última vez —comentó Harry, sin darse cuenta de que esa vez Ron había pasado su dedo sobre el azúcar antes que él hubiera podido darle un buen vistazo.

Hermione esperó con paciencia mientras Severus se quitaba su capa de viaje y ponía el vino a enfriar, pero no pudo resistir por más tiempo. Estaba excitada por averiguar lo que era más importante y personal para ella.

—Severus, ¿trajiste la lista? —preguntó, animada.

—¿La lista? —levantó una ceja interrogante, sin tener idea a lo que se estaba refiriendo. El ver que Harry hacía una mueca, le dio una buena indicación de que su amante había olvidado mencionarle sobre la lista.

—La lista de Protecciones que fueron colocadas en la casa de mi familia hace unos años. Pensé que nos sería útil para planificar las Protecciones de mi casa —ella no creía que tuviera que explicarle eso a un mago con la experiencia de Severus. Frunció el ceño, entendiendo el porqué lucía confundido—. Harry no te dijo que la había pedido, ¿cierto? —se enfurruñó. Su amigo era muy maduro en la mayoría de las áreas, pero cuando se trataba de transmitir mensajes o abrir la red flu para ella, era tan irresponsable como los dieciocho años que tenía.

—Tengo la lista —la tranquilizó Severus. Harry intentó no mostrarse sorprendido, y se preguntó cómo su pareja habría traído esto, ya que nunca se lo había mencionado.

Con todo, la cena fue bien. Severus preguntó a Hermione y Ron sobre la Celebración para las Protecciones y se disculpó por haber tenido que reprogramar la reunión para discutir los planes unas cuantas veces. Él había esperado que Hermione le desesperara un tanto con todas las preguntas que inevitablemente tendría, pero una vez que la cena comenzó se vio agradecido por tener un buen tema de conversación. Era la primera vez que los cuatro comían juntos, y Severus había estado preocupado de que no hubieran tenido nada que decir luego de los primeros diez minutos.

Hermione preguntó a Harry sobre su evaluación para la Orden. Sentía mucha curiosidad sobre cómo había resultado y si había sospechado que se trataba de la prueba o no. Harry no estaba seguro de sentirse cómodo hablando sobre esto; él había llegado a creer que era real. Tampoco creía que Ron estuviera demasiado cómodo con la conversación.

Recordaba cuando su amigo había regresado de la misión en la cual había estado brevemente 'invitado' por los Mortífagos. No había preguntado a su amigo detalles del asunto, pero le había visto ingresar en la enfermería luego de su captura, luciendo aterrado. Estaba seguro de que el asunto real había sido mucho peor que su prueba.

Cambiando ligeramente de tema, le contó a Ron que los gemelos hechizaron el traslador para su captura. Había convencido a George y Fred de que no estaba molesto, pero se alegraba de no haber encontrado ni sido víctima del más simple de los productos Weasley desde su regreso. Severus lanzó una carcajada, contándoles cómo había logrado que los pelirrojos le ayudaran con lo del hechizo.

Ron quedó convencido de que el hombre había usado sus impresionantes actitudes intimidatorias sobre sus hermanos, pero Harry había visto la letra de Sev en algunas de las notas de los gemelos, junto con una increíble idea que estaba seguro no había surgido ni de George ni de Fred. También tenía que dar algo de crédito a su pareja. Él había caído en la trampa, abriendo la carta al reconocer que la magia provenía de los Weasley, para terminar siendo sorprendido por el traslador.

Retiró los restos de comida mientras Hermione regresaba a la salita para extender todos sus pergaminos llenos de hechizos de protección y toda clase de dudas que ella deseaba aclarar. Ron la siguió con una bebida en cada mano. Harry, quien acababa de cerrar la nevera, dio un paso atrás para encontrarse chocando contra una suave pared de tela. Se dio vuelta para ver a su Slytherin favorito mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Había un mensaje que yo debería haber recibido? —.

Harry hizo una mueca, asintiendo.

—Supongo que lo olvidé —admitió en forma de disculpa.

Severus seguía luciendo ofendido. No tenía que recordarle a Harry cuán decepcionada hubiera estado Hermione si sus planes hubieran fracasado por la falta de consideración de su mejor amigo.

>> Le dijiste que tenías la lista. ¿Cómo? —Harry hizo una pausa antes de responder a su propia pregunta—. También pensaste en revisar las protecciones que habían sido colocadas anteriormente—.

—Eso es parcialmente correcto —contestó, saliendo de la cocina antes que su pareja pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería. Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, regañándose mentalmente, consciente que lo merecía por haber olvidado informarle de la petición de Hermione en primer lugar.

La discusión sobre las Protecciones no tomó mucho tiempo. Harry les contó algunas cosas sobre su propia ceremonia, pero la conversación fue principalmente entre Severus y Hermione, con algunas interjecciones por parte de Ron. Severus les felicitó por su decisión de pedirles a Arthur y Bill Weasley que participaran en la ceremonia junto con Ron, Hermione y Harry. Hubo algo de preocupación sobre elegir a Harry en lugar de a otros miembros de la familia. Luego de una ardua deliberación, Ron insistió en que Harry también era parte de la familia y nadie podría argumentar sobre la fuerza de su magia.

Casi se pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio de los hombres cuando Hermione metió el último de sus pergaminos en su bolso. Harry sirvió los muy esperados chocolates que Severus había traído. La chica miró las palabras en la caja, escritas en un idioma extranjero.

—Voy a presentar mi prueba de Aparición en unos meses, pero ni siquiera puedo imaginar el viajar al continente para buscar un postre —ella había estado encantada cuando supo que la Aparición mejoraba con la práctica y no dependía de la fuerza mágica—. El libro dice que el mago promedio puede aparecerse entre cincuenta y setenta y cinco kilómetros de distancia con seguridad. ¿Creen que sea correcto? —.

Esta pregunta les zambulló en una discusión completamente nueva sobre hechos, regulaciones ministeriales, y sentido común. Ron le contó que él se había Aparecido distancias superiores a los ocho kilómetros varias veces. Harry comentó que junto con Ron probablemente se había Aparecido una distancia similar. Severus sonrió, sabiendo que la distancia que su pareja recorría en sus Apariciones para ir a entrenar era mucho mayor de lo que el propio Harry imaginaba. Ron aprovechó para revisar los detalles de la Aparición de Dudley fuera de San Mungo.

—¿No es algo peligroso para los muggles? —indagó Hermione—. Leí sobre una investigación que estaba tratando de probar que la Aparición forzada puede causar en los muggles una pérdida temporal de la función cerebral. Piensan que es muy breve, y que sólo causaría problemas si se hiciera de manera repetida, pero no poseen muchos datos para probarlo ya que no muchos magos han intentado hacerlo —la chica observó la expresión incrédula de los dos hombres más jóvenes. Ron y Harry se miraron uno al otro, conviniendo en que al parecer ella lo había soltado sin respirar.

—La mayoría de la gente estudia el folleto suministrado por el Ministerio, pero por mis galones que ella analizó toda la historia y los estudios disponibles sobre Aparición antes de tomar la prueba —bromeó Ron—. Harry, ¿crees que matamos alguna de las células cerebrales de tu primo? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros, riendo.

—Podría ser, pero cómo saberlo —señaló a Ron como si acabara de recordar algo—. Él se desmayó, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, no se volverá a repetir, así que su función cerebral está a salvo, o al menos tan segura como antes —sonrió y lanzó un bombón de chocolate en su boca. Cuando el celestial dulce alcanzó su paladar, cerró los ojos en un éxtasis de chocolate—. Hmm, tan rico —gimió.

Severus permaneció inmutable ante esto: no mostró vergüenza alguna ni tampoco excitación al ver a Harry disfrutando su postre con tanto entusiasmo. Fue difícil, pero lo consiguió.

—Si quieres, podemos dejarte a solas con tu dulce —comentó una sonrojada Hermione.

—Él ha comido así por años, ¿por qué te importa ahora? ¡Te ruborizaste! —Ron señaló sus rosadas mejillas, riendo. Severus prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

—Lo sé, pero en aquel tiempo no estábamos comiendo con alguien que en realidad conoce los sonidos que Harry emite en el éxtasis de la pasión —ella se sorprendió por haber dicho tal cosa, pero la reacción de Harry bien valió el calor extra en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Qué...? —exclamó sacando el dedo de entre sus labios, que un momento antes habían estado rodeando su azucarado dígito, mostrándose ignorante de la conversación mientras había estado lamiendo y chupando los restos de dulce.

—Ugg, ¿tenías que mencionar eso? —se quejó Ron—. No quiero la imagen mental de ese tipo de sonidos —murmuró, y dio un gran trago a su bebida. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante su exagerada reacción. Estaba segura de que a veces actuaba así a propósito. Harry se retiró de la mesa y miró a su mejor amigo.

—Vale, te dejo el resto —empujó el plato lejos de sí—. No es como si yo no supiera como suenas tú en el 'éxtasis de la pasión' —levantó los dedos haciendo un gesto de comillas, al usar las palabras de Hermione. Ella se asombró y miró a Severus, quien mostraba una expresión de curiosidad similar a la suya.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —preguntaron la chica y el maestro a un tiempo, logrando que todos se echaran a reír. Ron estuvo riendo con los demás hasta que las ruedas de su cabeza hubieron girado lo suficiente como para que procesar las palabras. Miró a Harry, furioso.

—¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso! —realmente se veía enojado. Harry no podía imaginar el porqué eso era tanto problema. Hermione y Severus volvieron a mirarse con sorpresa. El Slytherin entregó a la joven un chocolate relleno de caramelo antes de sentarse con los brazos cruzados, listo para el espectáculo. No había visto a Ron enojado con Harry desde el episodio de 'Dulces Sueños', y esto prometía ser igual de entretenido.

—¿Por qué te pones nervioso por eso? No es gran cosa —Harry estaba haciendo grandes gestos con las manos, así que había bajado su bebida para evitar que salpicara sobre el piso—. ¿Crees que eres el único tío en el mundo que tiene sueños húmedos? —.

Ron había acallado deliberadamente las últimas palabras de Harry.

—Tú eres quien no quería que nadie supiera que berreas igual que un niño—.

Las palabras de Ron resonaron en el silencio. Nadie habló. Harry quedó congelado en su sitio, y lucía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en la cocina? —gruñó entre sus dientes apretados mientras hablaba, manteniendo un tono plano. Al momento, ambos entraron en la cocina. Severus lanzó un hechizo a la puerta oscilante.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hermione, curiosa—. Y, por cierto, ¿qué demonios pasa con ellos? —.

—Un encantamiento sencillo. Hará que el hechizo de silencio sea inútil —Severus esbozó una rara sonrisa, divertido al notar que ella parecía ansiosa por escuchar. En parte, había esperado que la joven protestara por la intrusión. Pero por lo visto era de las que pensaba que no debía haber secretos entre las parejas.

—Este hechizo es realmente muy bueno —comentó Hermione distraídamente, y se sentó de nuevo, esperando a que las voces en la cocina subieran de tono, y sonriendo al escuchar la palabra 'silencio'.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —la voz de Harry no sonaba amistosa—. ¡Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no había necesidad de que se supiera sobre esa noche! ¡Esas noches, en todo caso! Eres un cretino —continuó, hasta que Ron saltó nuevamente.

—¿Yo soy un cretino? Tú eres quien sacó el tema a colación, contándoles que sabes los sonidos que hago en el sexo—.

Se pudo escuchar el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el piso antes que Harry se tirara en ella.

—Yo no estaba hablando sobre lo que tú piensas en modo alguno. Me refería a los ruidos que haces cuando tienes sueños húmedos. ¿Realmente piensas que le diría a Hermione que te había escuchado teniendo sexo con ella en la cama de al lado? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Severus y Hermione observaban la puerta de la cocina como si fuera un televisor. La mandíbula de la chica cayó ante la última información. Severus volvió a llenar su vaso, sonriendo ante el melodrama. Y pensar que había creído que iba a ser una noche mortalmente aburrida, teniendo que jugar el papel del Señor Social con los amigos de Harry. A ese punto, estaba volviéndose bastante entretenida. De regreso en la cocina, Ron también tenía un problema de caída de mandíbula.

—Yo creía que estabas hablando de eso. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber lo que estabas pensando? —.

—Se supone que confías en mí, y sabrías que no traicionaría tu confianza. Eres un asno —Harry sonaba cansado.

—Soy un asno —admitió, sorprendentemente, palmeándose la frente repetidamente al estilo de Dobby—. Pero tú comentaste sobre sonidos de sexo e imaginé que... —la voz de Ron se apagó.

—Después de todos estos años escuchando a Seamus, hubiera pensado que sabrías a lo que me estaba refiriendo —Harry se echó a reír, y sus carcajadas aumentaron al empezar a imitar a su viejo compañero de dormitorio; una imitación a la que Ron se unió.

—Oh, bebé. Oh, bebé. Oh, bebé. Oh, bebé. Oh, bebé. Ohhh —corearon a la vez.

—Siempre se podía contar con Seamus para cinco 'Oh, bebé' antes de despertarse pegajoso y mirando alrededor para verificar si el resto de nosotros estábamos dormidos —volvieron a reír, pero Ron se puso serio.

—Respecto a lo que dije sobre que berreabas como un bebé... lo siento, compañero —se disculpó, avergonzado.

—Está bien. Supongo que me hubiera enfadado más si no hubiera llorado sobre tu hombro dando material para hacer la portada del periódico, cariño —agregó, bromeando con su amigo mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso.

—Supongo que me asusté —Ron se encogió de hombros—. No quiero que ella se enoje conmigo. Quiero que me diga sí mañana, cuando le dé el anillo—.

—Oh, joder —murmuró Hermione, impactando a Severus con su lenguaje—. Hechízame —pidió, sin otra explicación.

—¿Te molesta tanto saber que Harry escuchó un momento privado entre Ron y tú? —preguntó Severus, pues no creía que fuera tan mojigata.

—No —contestó ella, aunque no sonaba convencida—. ¿Cómo crees que quiero recordar mi compromiso? Miraría eternamente mi anillo y recordaría a Seamus gimiendo 'Oh bebé' —hizo un gesto de disgusto. Sabía que estaba exagerando, por supuesto, pero estaba cerca del punto.

—Ésta es la última vez —gruñó el hombre en voz baja—.  _Obliviate_  —pronunció claramente, permitiéndole la oportunidad de recordar su compromiso con una imagen feliz. Expresó su encantamiento justo en el momento en que Harry y Ron regresaban. Por segunda vez, Ron abrió la boca con asombro.

—Maldición —exclamó el pelirrojo. Severus continuaba con la varita alzada, mientras Hermione estaba sentada con una expresión ida—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —exigió con fiereza.

—Ron —dijo Harry tranquilamente, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Piensa en esto por un minuto. Vamos, piensa como Auror. Dejamos a una mujer y un espía aquí mientras nos lanzamos a la cocina a discutir sobre mi conocimiento de los sonidos que tú generas durante el sexo. ¿De verdad esperabas que no escucharan? —.

Harry notó el instante en que Ron entendió todo. Severus sonrió; era evidente que estaba disfrutando mucho todo el asunto.

—¡Oh, no! Dije que iba a entregarle el anillo. ¿Escuchaste eso? —inquirió, dirigiendo la pregunta a Hermione, pero se dio cuenta que Severus todavía la apuntaba con su varita, dejándola fuera de la realidad un poco más de tiempo.

—Ella no quería que se dañara ese momento tan especial —explicó el Slytherin.

—Supongo que eso significa que planea decir que sí —Ron resplandeció con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Harry quitó la mano del hombro del pelirrojo y le dio un amistoso puñetazo.

—Como si hubiera alguna duda, cretino—.

Hermione quedó con la impresión de que los chicos habían ido a hablar sobre sueños húmedos y la retahíla de los cinco 'Oh bebé' nocturnos de Seamus. Poco después, la noche terminó. Los amigos partieron, Harry se prometió que limpiaría en la mañana, y cayó feliz en la cama.

>> ¿Sigues enojado porque no te di el mensaje de Hermione? —preguntó a Sev antes de dejar caer el peso de la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él.

—No estaba enojado sino decepcionado —Severus dejó correr sus dedos a través del cabello de su amante. Harry notó que había dicho 'estaba', lo que significaba pasado, y se relajó un poquito más—. No pareciste demasiado sorprendido o disgustado porque hubiéramos oído su conversación —Severus pensó que éste sería el mejor momento para preguntar y tomó ventaja de la situación. De manera casual, observó el comportamiento de su pareja, y no estaba seguro de si el chico estaba aspirando su aroma o suspirando. El rápido golpe de la nariz de Harry sobre su oreja le aclaró la duda.

—No sé si lo hubiera ignorado tan rápidamente de no haber sido porque quería calmar a Ron. Tal vez hubiera estado más enojado si se hubiera tratado de mi gran secreto y no del de Ron. Egoísta, lo sé, pero es lo que hay —admitió Harry—. De haber sido un gran secreto que no quisiera que descubrieras, hubiera colocado hechizos más fuertes. No imaginé que Ron hablaría del anillo ni que Hermione y tú lo escucharían—.

—Hice un encantamiento básico para cancelar tu hechizo de silencio; no podía decidir quién escuchaba —Severus dio vuelta a un lado y Harry giró la cabeza para besarle. El beso terminó cuando Sev abandonó sus labios para mordisquear y lamer su mandibular, siguiendo por la clavícula y regresando hacia el otro lado del cuello, logrando que su joven amante se estremeciera y gimiera. Mordió un poco más fuerte, forzando un gruñido de Harry—. Podría conseguir un bombón y comparar tus gemidos de placer —bromeó.

—No. No voy a permitir que te apartes el tiempo necesario para conseguirlo—.

Frotó sus caderas contra las de su pareja, creado una deliciosa fricción entre ambas. El maestro sonrió y le recordó que era un mago y no tendría que levantarse en lo absoluto.

—¿Te masturbaste escuchando a tus amigos en la cama de al lado? —Sev susurró la pregunta al oído del joven. Sonrió al ver que sus mejillas se coloreaban otra vez.

—No al principio —replicó, avergonzado.

—¿No? ¿Cuántas veces les escuchaste antes de cambiar de opinión? —siguió sonriendo mientras Harry abría los ojos de par en par.

—Sólo les escuché una vez —aseguró, haciendo una mueca y levantando la nariz—. Al principio fue extraño; ellos son como familia. Después de un rato, cuando alcanzaron un buen ritmo, fue —en cierto modo— excitante—.

—¿Ron sabía que estabas escuchando o lo descubrió después y estalló con su dramatismo habitual? —.

—No responderé más preguntas respecto a eso, al menos no esta noche. La vergüenza no es buena para la libido —a despecho de las palabras de su pareja, Severus se movió y se frotó contra él de nuevo. Estuvo tentado a ironizar que con dieciocho años Harry no era otra cosa excepto libido, pero no era cierto, y recordó otra cosa con la que hostigarle.

—Hablando de vergüenza, Kieran mencionó que ruborizaste a una sanadora. No creía que eso fuera posible —comentó, riendo, y a continuación sintió la prueba física de que la vergüenza no hacía ningún bien a la libido de Harry.

—¿Ya estás feliz? —bufó un indignado y ahora flácido Harry—. Jugar a las veinte preguntas no va a hacer que tú folles, profesor Snape —volteó la cabeza, incapaz de dar vuelta a su cuerpo pues Sev estaba trepado encima de él y presionando su semi endurecido miembro entre sus muslos.

—¿Piensas que me quedé sólo por el sexo? —Severus esbozó una sonrisa malvada—. No necesito sexo para encontrarte entretenido —bromeó, pero el otro no le miró—. Estás enfurruñado por mis preguntas, o por esto —indagó, ejerciendo presión contra la desinteresada polla de Harry.

—Yo puedo manejar las burlas y la humillación ocasional —contestó, rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose a su polla—. Aparentemente, ella no—.

Severus se echó a reír y recorrió con su dedo el pecho del joven, deleitándose en cada escaso vello.

—Nuestro tiempo es limitado durante el ciclo escolar... —.

—Que es la mayor parte del año —interrumpió Harry.

—Me alegra pasar tiempo contigo —Severus hizo una pausa y giró la cabeza para mirar al joven por el rabillo del ojo—. Pero... —sonrió, consiguiendo que Harry le lanzase una mirada de ¿pero qué? —dado que ya estás avergonzado, puedes muy bien responder mi pregunta. Preguntas —rectificó—. Kieran no me contó cómo fue que lograste ruborizar a la sanadora—.

—En realidad, ni yo mismo lo sé. Phoebe se molestó cuando sintió que se había utilizado una varita mágica, y todos me miraron como si hubiera roto una regla fundamental —explicó—. Cuando le dije que la había utilizado para desvestirme, ella prácticamente se sacó los dientes al golpear su mano contra la boca. Tenía la misma mirada que Molly Weasley cuando me encontró besándome con Charlie. Francés estaba igual de mal, jadeó tan fuerte que se atragantó. Creo que hasta me escupió —comentó distraídamente, y frotó un punto de su pecho en recuerdo del evento.

Severus se enderezó y sostuvo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos. Parecía estar sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus manos bajaron por el rostro de su amante, y eventualmente se juntaron como si estuviera rezando. El maestro había comenzado a inclinarse y pronto sus hombros se tocaron. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta que su pareja se estaba sacudiendo en una risa silenciosa. Resistió la urgencia de hacer un mohín y aguardó.

—¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos sobre hablar de la maldición  _Cruciatus_  en un grupo social? —preguntó con tono amable, a lo que Harry asintió.

—¿Te refieres a la vez que un mesonero nos golpeó accidentalmente a Ron y a mí con una silla? —miró a Severus esperando su confirmación—. Ron le dijo al camarero que no se preocupara, que dolía menos que el golpe de una bludger, y yo convine y agregué que no era nada comparado con el dolor de un  _crucio_. Todo el bar se quedó en silencio—.

—Eso es una estimación bastante conservadora —el tono del hombre estaba cargado de sarcasmo, y nuevamente sacudió la cabeza como muestra de incredulidad.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —Harry suspiró—. La gente respetable no se pone en una situación donde pueda recibir una imperdonable. Esto hace que seas culpable por asociación —habló como si estuviera recitando una lección.

—Sí, y esos mismos magos y brujas respetables nunca admitirían haber ejecutado un hechizo que sólo manejarían los pervertidos sexuales. Los putitos —bromeó.

—Genial —masculló Harry—. Para el futuro, ¿podrías mencionar ese tipo de cosas antes de que haga el tonto? —.

—¿Dónde estaría la diversión entonces? —le guiñó un ojo—. Yo no le daría mayor importancia. Hace años, sólo las prostitutas conocían esos hechizos, pero con la aparición de los clubes de sexo, los hechizos especialmente provocativos empezaron a utilizarse más extensamente. Hoy en día, son usados con mucha más frecuencia de lo que la gente tiende a admitir —Severus notó que su pareja no lucía aliviado por sus palabras.

—Las sanadoras parecían sinceramente impresionadas. Quizás Phoebe más que Frances, pero, aun así, tengo que enfrentar a esas mujeres de nuevo —fue un quejido infeliz.

—Ellas lo olvidarán —le aseguró Severus—. Además, necesitas endurecerte si vas a seguir tu relación con un malvado y oscuro mago inclinado a enseñarte todas las indeseables cosas contra las cuales las madres advierten a sus pequeños —movió sus cejas arriba y abajo logrando que el joven se echara a reír.

—Espera —musitó Harry—. Mi mamá nunca tuvo oportunidad de advertirme sobre los sujetos de mala calaña que intentarían corromper a un jovencito. Eso me coloca en desventaja —levantó la sábana hasta su barbilla como si protegiera su virtud.

—Eso es lo que te hace tan delicioso. Pero... —la voz ronca se apagó como si Severus reflexionara profundamente, pero Harry le conocía bien—. Tú conocías los sonidos que hace Ron durante el sexo. No parecías tan ingenuo, en mi opinión—.

—Imagino que quieres saber de qué estaba hablando Ron —acusó Harry, pero Severus pudo ver que sonreía.

—Por supuesto —replicó en tono casual, y se apoyó sobre su codo. De manera distraída levantó una mano de Harry y trazó las líneas de su palma con el dedo índice.

—¿Cómo es la línea de mi vida? ¿Corta? —Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Trelawney mientras Sev examinaba su palma.

—Deja de ganar tiempo y cuéntame tu historia —frotó sus pulgares contra la suave palma, masajeándola—. Vamos, fuiste tú quien dijo que deberíamos conocernos más —bromeó.

—No soy el único que tiene que contar —Harry hizo un mohín—. Oh, eso se siente tan bien —gimió, no imaginaba que un masaje en las manos pudiera ser tan delicioso—. Esto funciona en las dos direcciones, ¿sabes? Tú vas a tener que pensar en una buena historia para contarme. Una realmente buena, pues ya me la debes —insistió. Severus ronroneó su aceptación del trato y escuchó mientras su pareja contaba su historia.

>> Ron me ayudaba siempre que podía —comenzó Harry, y le gusto el modo en que Severus jaló de él atrayéndole hacia sí, abrazándole desde atrás, y continuando la caricia sobre sus manos—. Eventualmente, nos acostumbramos a lanzar un hechizo de silencio alrededor de ambas camas, de forma que él pudiese oír si yo necesitaba ayuda con las pociones luego de una visión, o alguna otra cosa —'alguna otra cosa' era una pesadilla, pero no necesitó pronunciarlo para que Sev lo supiera—. Una noche, Ron quiso un poco de privacidad. No sé si Hermione había entrado en el cuarto, o si tan sólo se estaba masturbando; en todo caso, hechizó su propia cama, separándola de la mía. Él planeaba revertir los hechizos más tarde, pero se quedó dormido —Harry cerró los ojos, concentrándose por un momento únicamente en la presión que estaba siendo aplicada sobre sus dedos, mientras Sev prestaba especial atención a cada uno de sus dígitos.

—Permíteme adivinar —la voz profunda en su oído provocó un estremecimiento—. La única noche que no pudo escucharte, tuviste una visión; él se sintió miserable, así que la siguiente vez te encontraste escuchando a los dos tercios del trío en la cama de al lado mientras fingías dormir —comentó Severus. Levantó la mano de Harry, inspeccionándola, antes de convocar una lima.

—Ése es un buen resumen—.

A Harry le gustó la versión de su pareja. Era correcta, y había dejado convenientemente fuera la parte donde él también pensó que tenía privacidad y fue descubierto por Ron, llorando. Todo empezó como un dolor suave que fue aumentando. Después de su visión, había chillado de frustración y enterrado la cabeza en la almohada, deseando estar frente a Voldemort. Había gritado y despotricado hasta el límite de sus pulmones, liberando la energía contenida, y pateado la cama y dado puñetazos contra la almohada como un chiquillo en medio de una rabieta. Luego de eso, exhausto, se había derrumbado en posición fetal y llorado, o, como Ron había señalado con poco tacto, 'berreado igual que un niño'.

Dejó escapar una risa cansada al recordar esa noche, al tiempo que pensaba:

_"¿Ron no podría haberme encontrado gritando y despotricando? ¿Tenía que esperar hasta encontrarme con la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos?"_

Salió de sus reflexiones al escuchar sonidos de rasguños, y se dio cuenta que mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Severus había empezado a limarle las uñas.

>> ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó con una risa burlona—. ¿Vas a seguir con mi cabello después? —pensó que hacer un comentario sobre Sev actuando como una vieja matrona posiblemente no fuera bien recibido—. Acabo de arreglármelas —se quejó.

—Bueno, estoy arreglándotelas de nuevo. Me gustan suavemente redondeadas —levantó una mano de Harry, mostrando sus uñas—. Así—.

—Así redondeadas parecen manos de chica —gruñó el otro, aunque no estaba exactamente seguro del porqué.

—¿Estás insinuando que mis manos lucen como las de una 'chica'? —pronunció chica como si se tratara de una blasfemia.

—No, pero mis manos son más pequeñas que las tuyas. Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir —observó su mano, notando que las uñas lucían bien. Severus trepó sobre él con una sonrisa.

—Que seas de baja estatura no quiere decir que seas menos masculino. Puede que no te guste cómo se ven tus uñas, pero a mí me gusta cómo se sienten —colocó la mano sobre su propio trasero para enfatizar sus palabras. Levantó una ceja, sintiendo que el cuerpo juvenil mostraba interés. Harry le atrajo para besarle, y gimió cuando sus erecciones se deslizaron una contra otra sensualmente. Con la diferencia de altura entre ambos, Harry pudo mordisquear el cuello de su pareja mientras sus pollas seguían deliciosamente alineadas. Más que escuchar, sintió un suspiro de felicidad sobre su despeinado cabello.

—Se sientee ricooo —Harry alargó sus palabras, enfatizando su placer. Sentía el pene de Sev sacudiéndose contra el propio. Tiempo para experimentar, pensó—. Amo tu enorme polla, Severus —siseó en pársel, aunque pronunciando Severus en inglés, de modo que su amante pudiera escuchar su nombre entremezclado con el lenguaje de las serpientes.

Severus soltó el aire retenido con un profundo estremecimiento. Su polla creció hasta un punto imposible y chocó con fuerza sus caderas contra las del joven.

—Hmm, igual que nuestra primera vez juntos —Harry elevó sus caderas; sus ojos se encontraron—. Eresss tan missteriosso y ssexy como el demonio —notó una inconfundible voracidad en los ojos negros mientras observaban sus labios rojos enunciar cada sílaba siseada en pársel. El ardor de su deseo fue más evidente con cada embestida, llevándoles a ambos a la cumbre de su éxtasis.

—Joder —jadeó el maestro de Pociones.

Harry estaba cerca del fin, pero quería contenerse, sabiendo que su pareja no estaba en el mismo punto. Sev perdiendo toda su compostura era casi suficiente como para que él explotara. Mordió la primera carne que pudo alcanzar.

—¡Severus! Eress una ssexy sserpiente Sslytherin —siseó, lamiendo la magulladura que había hecho. Repitió la frase varias veces, hasta que el maestro reconoció el patrón—. Severus, eres una sexy serpiente Slytherin —volvió a repetirlo, esta vez en inglés, dejando escapar cada jadeante palabra al tiempo que se corría.

A ese punto, su Serpiente Slytherin había perdido todo pensamiento coherente. Escuchar su nombre siendo siseado al tiempo que Harry le salpicaba con su caliente semilla fue la perdición de Severus. Llegó a su clímax con un grito.

* * *

Harry despertó, sobresaltado; no se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había quedado dormido. Estaba levemente consciente de la punzada de dolor que emitía su cicatriz. Al parecer, Severus también había caído dormido. Todavía sus piernas seguían entre las de Harry, pero la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba torcida y acostada a su lado, para evitar sofocar a su joven amante. Severus se veía en paz en medio del sueño. Habían pasado una linda noche juntos. Le gusto pensar que él había regalado a Sev buenas cosas para soñar esa noche.

Observó el rostro pacífico y contento unos momentos más, y frunció el ceño cuando el hombre se retorció en su sueño. No quería que su amado tuviera pesadillas, y trató de apaciguarlo frotando su nariz contra su piel y dando suaves besos en sus delgados labios. Con un fuerte jadeo, los ojos negros se abrieron.

—Sólo fue un sueño, amor —ronroneó Harry, jalando a su pareja para acercarle más a él, pero el cuerpo a su lado permaneció rígido.

—Desearía que lo fuera —contestó, rotundo—. Tengo que irme —agregó al tiempo que se enderezaba, una mano sobre la Marca Oscura de su brazo.

—¿Quieres que envíe a Hedwig con Albus? —la preocupación de Harry se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

Severus asintió brevemente y abandonó el cálido lecho, demasiado disgustado para notar el daño que ocasionaba con su crueldad. Le irritaba cuando el Señor Oscuro interrumpía su tiempo privado, que era tan limitado desde que las clases habían comenzado. Harry le conocía lo suficiente como para no tomárselo como algo personal, pero el saberlo no evitaba sus emociones. Severus había partido abruptamente, sin darle tan siquiera un beso de despedida.

Con el genio atravesado, Voldemort estaba sentado en su silla de espaldar alto tapizada en terciopelo rojo sangre. La exuberancia de su silla favorita no mejoraba su humor. Tragó la bilis que amenazaba con subir mientras reflexionaba sobre a quién, de su círculo interno, podía confiar tan delicada información.

Había estado a punto de contar esa información personal a Lucius, pero el hijo de su subordinado había emprendido un sospechoso viaje justo cuando él estaba necesitando un favor del muchacho. Confiaba en la lealtad de Lucius, pero no era el momento de mostrar debilidad alguna ante sus seguidores. No permitiría que ellos dudaran de sus capacidades, ya fueran físicas, mentales o de cualquier otra clase.

Todo había comenzado a raíz del ataque a Privet Drive. Había empezado a notar emociones que no eran suyas. Sentimientos de desesperación, dolor y congoja fluyeron por él como si verdaderamente los estuviera sufriendo. No fue sino hasta el ataque más reciente, cuando el mocoso Weasley había sido secuestrado y violado, cuando pudo unir todas las piezas. Fue posteriormente confirmado cuando la angustia que sentía fue seguida por la historia narrada en la portada de El Profeta, mostrando una foto de un desgarrado Potter sollozando en brazos de su pelirrojo. La revelación había sido un descubrimiento sorpresivo, pero satisfactorio.

Una vez identificada la fuente, encontró que el dolor y la angustia de Potter era, de hecho, bastante placentera. La comparaba con la aceleración que podía sentir luego de una sesión particularmente satisfactoria involucrando un muggle y varios  _crucios_. El dolor, la congoja, y algún ocasional sentimiento de traición, ayudaban a mantener la vitalidad en la alegría del Señor Oscuro. Ocasionalmente, reflexionaba sobre cómo se sentiría perder la conexión cuando finalmente matara al amenazante muchacho.

Había sido bastante divertido hasta que comenzaron las molestias. Al principio fue un pequeño dolor que fue transformándose en algo mucho peor. Le había ordenado a Snape que elaborara algunas pociones que mantuvieran su salud, evitando que pescara cualquier enfermedad que estuviera alrededor, pero sus intentos resultaron inútiles. Potter se había enamorado.

Los constantes asaltos sobre Potter y sus amigos ayudaron a mantener apagado el espíritu del chico, pero esos continuos ataques fallidos contra el Niño Que Vivió le estaban haciendo lucir mal. La moral de los Mortífagos caía en picada. El perder a varios seguidores, encerrados en Azkaban meses atrás, tampoco había ayudado.

Voldemort jaló una borla que colgaba cerca de él. En momentos, un agotado servidor entró, postrándose ante él, tratando de mantener su balance, como si hubiera estado durmiendo justo antes.

—Tu brazo —ordenó el Señor Oscuro. Ante el toque de la varita de acebo, el lastimoso hombre se quejó al sentir el ardor que ennegrecía su Marca mientras el mensaje era enviado a aquellos a quienes el Maestro estaba convocando. El mago con aspecto de serpiente aspiró profundamente, exhalando sonoramente. En ese momento no percibía ninguna emoción de parte de Harry. Aunque le hubiera gustado sentir el dolor y la desesperación del joven, se preparó para evitar la alegría y felicidad, o cualquier otra de esas molestas y repugnantes emociones que el mocoso le había enviado, ignorándolo, a través de su conexión.

Con un giro de su varita, despachó al lastimoso sirviente ubicado a sus pies. El hombre se escurrió hacia la salida, pasando al lado de Lucius Malfoy en el pasillo. Malfoy caminaba con orgullo a través de la mansión, con gracia y refinamiento. Su cabello y ropas eran perfectos, como era previsible. Nadie sospecharía que, minutos antes, el aristócrata había estado durmiendo en un cómodo sofá de su estudio, con un vaso medio lleno de whisky balanceándose precariamente en su mano. Un silencioso y aterrado elfo doméstico había estado sentado en el piso, esperando el momento en que el vaso se deslizara de la mano de su propietario, lo que desafortunadamente ocurrió cuando la Marca quemó. Mientras el elfo observaba como su amo desaparecía al instante, recordó tardíamente que había olvidado limpiar las salpicaduras de whisky de su túnica. 'Al menos su cabello lucía perfecto', pensó la criatura, antes de salir a castigarse.

Severus se Apareció en el interior de la mansión, aterrizando junto a Lucius. Ninguno de los dos mostró sorpresa ante la repentina proximidad. Simplemente, continuaron andando con paso enérgico, sin mirarse mientras hablaban.

—Severus—.

—Lucius—.

—Hueles a sexo —comentó el rubio, divertido.

—Y tú a whisky —contestó Severus en tono igualmente ligero.

—Odio cuando se me vuelca. Me atrevería decir que una botella decente cuesta más que los putos que tú ocultas por la noche—.

 _"No, aunque probablemente el whisky era más viejo"_ , pensó Severus, pero sólo sonrió. Sus bromas concluyeron al alcanzar la habitación donde aguardaba Lord Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro observó satisfecho mientras ambos magos se arrodillaban, besando su túnica. Era como ver una competencia sobre quién podría ser más halagüeño. Ante un desinteresado gesto de su mano ellos se levantaron, inclinando simultáneamente sus cabezas, esperando órdenes. La melena plateada de Lucius contrastaba considerablemente con los mechones negros de Severus. Eran casi completamente opuestos, aunque parecidos en muchos aspectos.

—Dime, Lucius, ¿has sabido algo de tu hijo? —Voldemort habló lentamente, haciendo que el rubio dudara, inseguro de si su maestro había terminado de hablar.

—No, mi Señor. Draco continua de vacaciones —Lucius seguía pagando por la 'oportunidad de su hijo', desde que el Señor Oscuro había necesitado un favor y Draco no estuvo disponible. Lejos estaba el otro de saber que no había sido Draco quien había hecho los arreglos. Y, con suerte, nunca lo averiguaría.

Severus resistió la urgencia de sonreír y permaneció en silencio. Voldemort continuaba refiriéndose al muchacho como el hijo de Lucius. Lucius, por su parte, continuaba refiriéndose a su hijo como Draco, dándole su propia entidad. Nada de eso importaba realmente; si el Señor Oscuro estaba lo bastante enojado, Lucius soportaría el dolor de la imperdonable. Sin embargo, no parecía ser el caso esa noche. Severus se preguntaba por qué el Señor Oscuro les habría llamado. Los asuntos insignificantes rara vez eran una razón para ser convocados tan tarde. El día siguiente resultaría realmente largo, pensó.

—Severusss —siseó Voldemort. Disfrutó al sobresaltar a su usualmente impasible seguidor. El Slytherin, aunque no era capaz de descifrar el siseo de la serpiente, no pudo evitar notar que Harry siseaba en un tono muy diferente al frío y despiadado siseo ante el que estaba obligado a inclinarse.

>> He recibido la noticia de que tomaste un amante —con gesto casual, Voldemort rodó su varita entre los dedos. Severus trató de no mirar esa varita, que hacía un juego casi perfecto con la de su amante. Por un breve segundo temió lo peor, pero luego se dio cuenta que su maestro probablemente estaba refiriéndose a Lupin, no a Harry.

>> Sabes que deseo hacer un pacto con los hombres lobo, y aun así decidiste no informarme que tomaste uno como amante. Y no un lobo sarnoso cualquiera, sino uno tan cercano a Dumbledore. ¿Lo vas a negar, Severus? —no dio tiempo a la respuesta del maestro de Pociones antes de lanzar la imperdonable—. ¡ _Crucio_!

—Mi Señor —jadeó Severus mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con oleadas de dolor que atravesaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas—. No es mi amante —consiguió borbotear en medio de los espasmos.

—¿No? —el Señor Oscuro detuvo la maldición, pero no dio a Snape permiso de levantarse.

Agradecido por permanecer de momento en el suelo, Severus explicó:

—Mi Señor, Lupin y yo no somos amantes. Yo preparo la poción Matalobos para él a cambio de sexo. No estoy en posición de ganar su confianza; sencillamente, tomo ventaja de una oportunidad que, por coincidencia, se presentó cuando estaba probando la poción contra la impotencia —mantuvo su rostro impasible, recordando que había tomado la poción en la reunión previa a que Ron Weasley le fuera entregado como 'recompensa'. Esperaba que su historia fuera convincente.

—Si me permite, mi Señor —Lucius hizo una reverencia y recibió un asentimiento en respuesta—. Como miembro de la Junta Escolar, he tenido oportunidad de leer el contrato de Severus. Éste plasma claramente que a Snape, como maestro de Pociones, se le exige proveer todas las pociones necesarias tanto para el cuerpo estudiantil como para el profesorado —Malfoy sonrió con malicia.

Una vez que le fue dado permiso para levantarse, Severus se paró con tanta dignidad como pudo lograr.

—Se me exige elaborar pociones que podrían estar disponibles para la venta en una botica pública, nada más. Yo he hecho grandes avances en la Poción Matalobos. Si Lupin quiere que agregue las propiedades que he desarrollado, que logra que la transición sea menos dolorosa e incorpora relajantes musculares que no reaccionan con la poción, lo que además ayuda a que el día siguiente sea más soportable, debe pagar mi precio—.

— _Crucio_ —Voldemort le creyó, pero se sentía mucho mejor y necesitaba entretenimiento—. Yo estoy a favor de tomar ventaja de una buena situación, Severus —siseó—. Sin embargo, como mi servidor, siempre deben ponerme por encima de tus propios deseos. Si yo requiriera algo del lobo, te asegurarás de satisfacer mis necesidades—.

Hablando de servidores, de repente, Voldemort recordó algo, y volvió a jalar la borla de satén. En su rostro de serpiente apareció un fruncimiento de ceño cuando nadie respondió. De nuevo jaló con una fuerza tal que la borla se rompió. El mismo lamentable servidor tropezó en sus prisas por entrar, arrastrándose hasta arrodillarse ante su señor. Tembló, aguardando lo inevitable.

— _Crucio_ —.

Lucius observaba, divertido, alegre de no ser él, mientras los ojos de Severus estaban fijos en el piso, rezando a todos los dioses que pudieran oírle para que Harry no estuviera sufriendo el tercer crucio que había sido lanzado en cuarenta minutos. El servidor fue eventualmente liberado de la maldición y enviado a buscar algunas notas que su maestro había hecho. Lucius fue despedido en tanto Severus tuvo que quedarse para revisar dichas notas.

Una hora más tarde se pusieron de acuerdo sobre una serie de pociones que ayudarían a restaurar los rasgos faciales del Señor Oscuro. Después de matar a Potter y tomar el Ministerio, planeaba autonombrarse como el nuevo Ministro de Magia. Estaba bajo la impresión de que las masas le aceptarían con más rapidez como su guía si lucía, al menos, humano. Se sintió muy decepcionado al descubrir que uno de los ingredientes esenciales para la primera poción era una planta ilegal que requeriría al menos una semana para conseguirla. Un segundo ingrediente debía ser obtenido de una rara criatura mientras todavía estaba viva. A Severus le resultaría difícil conseguir ambos ingredientes. Llevaría algo de tiempo

Severus sabía que incluso si todo saliera bien, el Señor Oscuro no podría haber logrado todavía todo lo que había planeado sobre ser Ministro en algún momento en el futuro. ¿Por qué necesitaba estas pociones en particular en este momento, al punto de llamarle en mitad de la noche? Empezaba a pensar que su Maestro había buscado una excusa para llamarle, lo cual era correcto. Fue despedido, luego de prometer que de inmediato comenzaría a buscar esos raros ingredientes. Después de un último ' _Crucio'_  como recordatorio, Severus se arrastró hasta el área desde donde podría Aparecerse de manera segura.

Al no tener nada de importancia que reportar a Albus, consideró preferible ir a ver a Harry. Trataba de recordar si su pareja se había quedado dormido antes de que él partiera. Había estado adormilado cuando él había sido convocado, así que era posible que no hubiera esperado despierto. Fue en ese momento que recordó la expresión en el rostro de su pareja cuando le dejó. Habitualmente, era bastante seco con Harry en estas situaciones, pero ni siquiera podía recordar haberle dicho que le amaba antes de irse. Harry le había tendido la mano antes que desapareciera. ¿Le había dado al menos un beso de despedida? Si hubiera muerto, ¿era ése el último recuerdo que quería que le quedara a su amado?

Al llegar a la habitación de Harry la encontró vacía. Revisó el baño y las demás habitaciones sin éxito. Revisó la mesilla de noche, no había ninguna poción a la vista. Levantó el edredón y revisó el piso bajo la cama, encontrando varias tapas azules y verdes que una vez habían sellado los viales de poción de Harry.

El camino desde el punto de Aparición hasta el castillo se le hizo realmente largo. Se apresuró hasta la oficina de Albus. Sorpresivamente, la gárgola le despejó el camino sin necesidad de recitar la detestable contraseña. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Albus le estaba esperando. Abrió la puerta de la oficina, esperando escuchar al director diciéndole que entrara, pero encontró vacía la habitación. Fawkes descansaba en su percha, compartiéndola cortésmente con Hedwig. La lechuza blanca alzó vuelo, aterrizando en el hombro de Severus. Ella ululó brevemente, indicándole que se alegraba de su presencia. Luego mordisqueó su oreja, lo bastante fuerte como para sacarle sangre, y voló de vuelta a su puesto en la gran percha.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó que la puerta de la habitación de seguridad estaba abierta. El saber que Harry debía haber usado la piedra para llegar junto a Albus le puso nervioso. En la vacía habitación, la única señal del arribo de Harry eran cuatro viales vacíos en el piso. No había nada más, pero el ligero olor que permanecía en el aire indicaba que había vomitado.

Después de revisar en la habitación de Harry en la torre, Severus se encontró con una barrera de magia. La firma mágica de Albus era imposible de ignorar. Era extraño sentir tanto poder. Cuando el zumbido de magia en el aire cesó, apenas debió esperar un momento antes que la puerta de la habitación del anciano se abriera. Severus entró con cautela. Una enorme cama con cortinas blancas adornadas en dorado ocupaba casi por completo la habitación. Harry, dormido en el centro, lucía como un niño. Albus estaba sentado a su lado; se veía muy cansado, vestido con su ropa de dormir azul eléctrico con círculos en fucsia y su gorro a juego.

—¿Albus? —susurró Severus, para no molestar a su amante dormido.

La voz del anciano se notó ronca, e incluso más cansada de lo que se veía el mago.

—Harry tomó todas sus pociones, y se aterró cuando las maldiciones continuaron. No pude soportar ver a mi niño sufrir un minuto más —retiró un mechón húmedo de la cara del joven dormido, exponiendo su cicatriz. Se giró para mirar a Severus más atentamente; los temblores eran fáciles de detectar cuando se sabe dónde buscar—. Ven, pequeño —musitó Albus, con tono agotado.

Sin pensar, se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado del director. No podía pensar en nada excepto en Harry. Albus creía que ni siquiera había notado cuando lanzó un hechizo relajante sobre él.

>> Es inevitable que un viejo corazón duela al ver a sus niños sufrir de esta manera —musitó, al tiempo que entregaba a Severus unos viales de pociones con tapas azul y verde para mitigar los efectos de la Imperdonable.

Al principio, Severus había pensado que Albus se estaba refiriendo a Harry, pero se dio cuenta del uso del plural y se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y otra que le ayudaba a beber la poción.

—¿Qué hiciste por él? —preguntó, recordando la magia que había sentido antes. Luchaba contra la gran urgencia de abrazar a Harry.

—Conjuré una esfera de aislamiento sensorial —Albus vio que el otro se sobresaltaba—. Sé que es un pensamiento muy perturbador el que alguien lance un hechizo para desconectarte mental y físicamente de ti mismo, pero si quien lo lanza es completamente confiable, no tiene por qué ser una experiencia desagradable. Él solo tiene que saber que le amo y siempre le mantendré a salvo —sabía que Severus comprendería. Además, él siempre se había sentido seguro en la torre. No era frecuente que el maestro de Pociones durmiera en la habitación que tenía allí, junto a la de Harry, pero a veces el sólo saber que estaba ahí para él, era un consuelo.

Albus también sabía que Severus estaba muy preocupado por Harry. Nunca antes había entrado por su propio pie a la habitación del anciano. Sólo había sido llevado allí una vez, casi muerto. Albus le había cuidado hasta que recobró la salud y finalmente despertó, días más tarde. Severus había despertado en su cama al otro lado del pasillo, pero luego soñó con una cama grande con cortinajes decorados con dorado. Había pensado que había soñado con su muerte, pero ahora había reconocido la cama en cuanto entró en la habitación y vio a Harry perdido en medio de un mar de almohadas. En medio de los recuerdos de su pasado y su preocupación por Harry, Severus reconoció las señales del hechizo relajante.

—¿Qué me hiciste, anciano? —sus palabras fueron bruscas, pero su tono no. Una suave risita fue oída. Era la primera señal de que no estaban solos. Minerva McGonagall, en ropas de dormir, salió de entre las sombras.

—Harry estaba muy preocupado por ti —comentó ella con suavidad—. Estará bien —agregó, esperando que eso ofreciera algún consuelo. Albus estaba convenciéndole de que el joven sólo dormía. La esfera había sido retirada justo antes de la llegada de Severus. La preocupación que el Maestro sentía sobre la salud de su pareja se vio aliviada al escuchar que Kieran estaría allí en la mañana, citado para conversar sobre el tratamiento para manejar la reserva de magia no disponible de Harry. Albus aseguró que movería al chico a su propia cama antes que amaneciera. Severus podía ver que dicho amanecer no estaba lejos. Regresó a su habitación a través de la red flu de Harry, dejándola abierta en caso de que su pareja le necesitara.

* * *

Severus despertó temprano. Ni siquiera intentó hacer el cálculo. No lo necesitaba para saber que apenas había dormido hora y media. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la todavía abierta chimenea. Harry estaba dormido, y Albus parecía dormir en una silla al lado de su cama. Tenía la sensación de que el anciano no dormía realmente. Luego de salir de un vaporoso baño revisó nuevamente la red flu. Harry dormía tranquilo. Luego de vestirse chequeó la red. Escribió una carta para un vendedor de plantas raras y volvió a revisar. Harry seguía durmiendo.

Cuando ya no pudo encontrar más razones para permanecer en su habitación, pasó a su oficina, lanzó las protecciones sobre ésta, y estaba casi en el pasillo cuando le llegó un débil sonido: su nombre estaba siendo pronunciado en voz alta. Para cuando logró regresar a sus aposentos, Harry había gritado su nombre dos veces más. Albus se encargó enseguida de la situación. Severus se mordió el labio para contenerse y no gritarle al anciano que se apartara de su camino para que pudiera cruzar la red flu.

—Está herido —gritaba Harry, al tiempo que Albus vertía una poción en su boca.

—Severus está bien, ya regresó a Hogwarts. Oh, aquí llega, ¿lo ves, Harry? —susurró Albus, señalando a Severus en la chimenea. Harry tendió la mano hacia su pareja, desesperado por asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Entrecerró los ojos para distinguir la borrosa figura en el fuego, pero se desvaneció al tiempo que la poción hacía efecto.

Severus atravesó la red flu en cuanto Albus le vio y se quitó de su camino. Se dirigió hacia la mano extendida de Harry, pero ésta cayó sobre la cama antes que pudiera tomarla.

>> Lo lamento, Severus. Si hubiera sabido que estabas ahí, hubiera esperado para darle la poción. Necesita dormir si quiere estar en forma para la reunión que tendrá con Kieran y la sanadora Frances Wellingfield en unas horas —Albus suspiró, pidiéndole disculpas.

Severus cerró los ojos, inspiró con fuerza y asintió brevemente en señal de entendimiento. Había deseado tan desesperadamente que Harry supiera que estaba ahí para él.

>> Él lo sabe —musitó Albus, tranquilizándole. A Severus le hubiera preocupado que el anciano estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos si no hubiera sabido que lucía verdaderamente patético. Albus le convenció que bajara a desayunar con la promesa que le avisaría tan pronto como Harry se reuniera con los sanadores.

* * *

Harry estaba cómodamente sentado en la oficina de Albus, hablando con Kieran. El director entró, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para Frances. Para sorpresa de Harry, ella no vestía la túnica blanca tradicional en los sanadores, sino ropas muggles. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con una blusa verde Slytherin, complementando su atuendo con pendientes y collar blancos. Vestía muy a la moda, en su opinión.

—Guau, apenas si te reconozco con esa ropa —comentó, ofreciéndole la mano a la sonriente sanadora. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, quedó boquiabierto y ella rió en voz alta—. Yo, umm... me refería a la ropa muggle, por supuesto —agregó rápidamente, ruborizándose.

—Ella podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, Harry —bromeó Kieran.

Francés les contó que tenía planes para, luego de la reunión, visitar a una compañera sanadora que era muggle. Continuaron con una charla amigable mientras el té era servido. Albus fue lo bastante amable como para ofrecerles privacidad, y se sintió complacido cuando Harry le pidió que se quedara con él.

Francés les explicó que, en el pasado, cuando se descubría que un mago tenía magia almacenada, habían encontrado que el problema se resolvía por si solo con el paso del tiempo. Consciente de que ésa no era la respuesta que querían escuchar, les explicó que para acelerar el proceso era muy importante que Harry se asegurara de ser curado de cualquier herida que recibiera tan pronto como fuera posible. Su cuerpo precisaba saber que ya no necesitaba cuidarse por sí solo. Le instruyó para que sanara cada pequeña herida; hasta para una pequeña astilla debería lanzarse un hechizo desinfectante.

—Aunque creo profundamente que un Sanador 'no debe dañar' —declaró ella con énfasis, mirando en dirección a su amigo escocés—, puede haber algo de mérito en el plan que ha diseñado Kieran. A pesar de que personalmente tendría problemas en ofrecer tal sugerencia, admito que, si funciona, será una respuesta más rápida a tus problemas que cualquiera que yo hubiera considerado —inclinó brevemente la cabeza ante el sanador, que él le agradeció con una sonrisa. Sabía cuán difícil había sido para ella justificar métodos no convencionales.

—Hemos discutido todo esto con Phoebe. Personalmente, no aprueba el plan que he diseñado para ti, Fawkes. Ella no dijo que no vaya a funcionar, sólo que lo desaprueba—.

Harry tomó un sorbo de té, esperando que ellos explicaran mejor, o más profundamente, lo que no habían explicado todavía. Confiaba en Kieran, y no era una sorpresa escuchar que algunos de sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos.

—Aconsejaría que hicieras todo lo que la sanadora Frances sugirió antes. Además de su esquema, propongo que volvamos a curar las heridas que te curaste a ti mismo en el pasado. ¿Recuerdas de una de nuestras reuniones previas, te expliqué que si fueras un verdadero Sanador, no debería haber encontrado tejido cicatrizado? —preguntó, obteniendo un rápido sí de parte de Harry—. La completa sanación de esas heridas podría convencer a tu cuerpo de liberar la magia de emergencia almacenada. Esto podría llevar algo de tiempo, pero sería un tiempo considerablemente menor que si dejaras que sucediera de forma natural—.

—¿Qué significa exactamente volver a curarlas? —Harry casi temía preguntar—. ¿Sería algo así como quebrar mi brazo de nuevo porque no sanó apropiadamente la primera vez? —siguió indagando, con algo de nerviosismo. Francés hizo una mueca de desagrado; su amiga muggle le había explicado algo sobre sus típicas prácticas médicas. En su opinión, eran realmente bárbaras.

—Creo que puedo probártelo con algo pequeño —Kieran tendió su mano y tomó la de Harry—. Tú tuviste un proceso de recuperación de piel luego del incidente de la ventana rota, ¿verdad? —indagó, y de inmediato vio que los ojos de Harry se abrían con alarma—. No será tan malo. Debes recordar que hay muchas terminaciones nerviosas con las que enfrentarse cuando se está generando piel nueva. Los arreglos internos no deberían ser tan malos.

Harry recordó respirar mientras Kieran sostenía su mano, buscando un buen lugar para hacer su demostración.

>> ¿Qué es esto? —el sanador señaló una pequeña herida en el antebrazo de Harry. El joven explicó que el gato de Hermione le había arañado. Kieran pasó su varita sobre el brazo mientras musitaba un breve cántico, haciendo que el rasguño se convirtiera en una herida fresca de nuevo. En pocos segundos, se había curado completamente—. ¿Te dolió? —preguntó, mirando los ojos verdes.

Harry se preguntó si el hombre estaba tratando de evitar mirar a Frances. Había escuchado como ella siseaba cuando la cicatriz fue retornada a la herida original.

—Apenas lo sentí; sabes que tengo un umbral del dolor bastante alto —Harry volvió a levantar su taza de té—. Ése fue sólo un pequeño rasguño. ¿Lo demás va a doler como la primera vez? —no creía poder soportar nuevamente el dolor de algunas de sus pasadas heridas.

—No tanto como la primera vez, pero no te voy a engañar, puede que sea difícil a veces. Si encuentras que es demasiado, siempre podría detenerme. No es como si tuviera que continuar una vez empiece. La decisión siempre será tuya —Kieran miró nervioso a Frances, antes de regresar la vista hacia Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Hay hechizos que han sido diseñados para evitar que sientas dolor —Frances sorprendió al hombre al estar compartiendo esa información—. No se usan habitualmente, puesto que son complicados de lanzar. No es común que los sanadores utilicen tales hechizos. Hay medimagos en San Mungo que los aplican en pacientes que requieren cirugía de emergencia y por alguna razón no pueden ser anestesiados. No muchos son capaces de lanzarlos bien, y es peligroso si se hace de manera incorrecta. No debería haberte contado esto, pero me parece que preferirías no tener que esperar a que la naturaleza siguiera su curso en esto —la sanadora sonrió a Kieran, quien sintió alivió, pues no quería hacer algo que estuviera totalmente en contra de los deseos de una renombrada Sanadora, o amiga.

—¿Puedes lanzar esos hechizos? —preguntó Harry a Kieran, antes de girarse hacia Albus—. ¿Si él no puede, podrías tú? Para las heridas muy dolorosas —trataba de no sonar patético, pero temía que estaba fallando miserablemente. El anciano le tranquilizó explicándole que estaba familiarizado con los hechizos en caso de que Kieran necesitara ese tipo de asistencia.

Francés y Kieran respondieron unas pocas preguntas más de parte de Harry y Albus, y mostraron un programa que coincidiría con el entrenamiento de Harry. Albus les invitó a almorzar en el Gran Comedor. El joven sugirió que podía sentarse con Ginny, dando a Severus oportunidad de invitar a Kieran a sentarse en su mesa. De esa forma, su pareja no tendría que esperar más para saber cómo había resultado la reunión.

Había esperado poder ver a Severus antes del almuerzo, pero Kieran notó un temblor en su mano e insistió en curar cualquier efecto residual; el joven todavía sentía molestias por la ronda de Crucios de la noche anterior. Más tarde, ya en el Gran Comedor, pudo ver los ojos negros de Severus y sonreírle levemente. Casi pensó ver alivio en el habitualmente impasible rostro 'público' de su amante.

 


	62. La Vida 'Corriente'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

—No tengo palabras para expresar cuánto agradezco que me estés ayudando —Hermione empujó un carrito de compras entre los pasillos del mercado—. Entonces, resulta que hay una buena razón para servir todos esos alimentos de consuelo* después de levantar las Protecciones —ella sabía que esto era verdad, pues Harry ya le había contestado todas sus preguntas al menos tres veces, pero él disfrutaba al verla tan excitada. No podía imaginar cómo luciría cuando Ron hiciera 'la pregunta' esa noche; impactada, sugirió una pequeña voz en el cerebro del joven—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta ayudarme con la comida? Eso me facilitaría mucho las cosas, pues todavía tengo muchos recados que hacer —la chica prácticamente estaba saltando ante la caja de pago del supermercado.

—¿Estás segura de que tu mamá sabe que voy a ir? No quisiera asustarla —Harry recordaba la primera vez que Ron se Apareció en el hogar de los Granger; la pobre señora lo había tomado bastante bien, una vez que se recuperó. Tomó tantos paquetes de chucherías como pudo sostener y esperó mientras ella apilaba unos cuantos más—. ¿Es suficiente? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—Suficiente. Le dije a mama que te esperara en los próximos veinte minutos o algo así. Ella prometió que permanecería lejos de la esquina de la cocina frente a la puerta de atrás—.

Hermione ya le había dibujado un mapa y le había mostrado una fotografía, y trató de no ofenderse cuando él se mostró divertido ante su atención obsesiva-compulsiva a los detalles. Con un chasquido, Harry Apareció en la cocina, y logró evitar que se le cayera algún paquete. Crookshanks, sin embargo, no había esperado tan repentina llegada al lado del plato de su comida, y atacó su tobillo.

—Es la segunda vez en una semana, sarnos... —Harry se calló al ver que la señora Granger le sonreía dulcemente desde la habitación contigua. Ella entró con cautela y pasó al lado del gato naranja que, con un siseo, salió como una flecha rumbo a la cocina. Se acercó a Harry y tomó algunos de los paquetes que él estaba a punto de dejar caer. Se preocupó por el arañazo y le ofreció antiséptico. El joven recordó que Hermione le había mencionado que su madre se sentía algo inútil desde que su hija podía hacer magia en casa y las tareas del hogar las podía realizar con un mínimo esfuerzo.

Harry no tuvo el corazón de negarse cuando ella sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y, luego de limpiar el arañazo, le aplicó una crema anti-bacterial y lo cubrió con una curita. Incluso Crookshanks reapareció, frotándose contra la pierna del joven y mirándole en una súplica de perdón.

>> Es mejor que te acostumbres, amigo —Harry levantó al pesado gato—. Muy pronto, tu mami va a estar apareciendo y desapareciendo a horas extrañas —movió un dedo por su peluda cara. Dirigiéndose a la señora Granger, explicó—: Ella está esperándome, es mejor que me vaya. ¿Está segura de que no necesita ayuda con esto? —se sentía algo mal de dejar toda esa comida para que la dama la acomodara. Odiaba esa parte de comprar alimentos. La mamá de Hermione lo despachó, ganándose una sonrisa del chico, quien le agradeció por la curita y se Apareció de regreso con Hermione. Recordando el consejo de Kieran, lanzó un rápido hechizo de sanación sobre su pierna.

—¿Todo fue bien? —preguntó su amiga, resistiendo la tentación de indagar porqué se había demorado tanto. Él bromeó diciéndole que no le había mencionado el recipiente de la comida del gato cuando le dibujó el mapa de la cocina. De hecho, no lo había mostrado en el dibujo.

—¿Quieres ir haciendo tus recados mientras yo voy al banco? —le preguntó Harry, chequeando su reloj.

—¿Te importaría mucho que fuera contigo? —sugirió ella con timidez—. A tu bóveda —agregó, suavemente.

—Sin problema. Permíteme invitarte, ¿te gusta cabalgar en vagones? —bromeó.

—En realidad, nunca he visto una bóveda. Mis padres siempre me han dado el dinero para mis gastos. Así, no he necesitado abrir una, y no lo haré al menos hasta que consiga un trabajo. Siempre pensé que sería fascinante ver una, pero ya sabes cuán sensible es Ron respecto al dinero —comentó con un guiño.

* * *

**_Diez minutos después..._ **

Chillando y con la mano sobre la boca, Hermione disfrutaba de su primera cabalgata en vagón hacia la bóveda seiscientos ochenta y siete. Harry sacó una bolsita de cuero de su bolsillo y la llenó. La chica no se extrañó, pues le había visto usar la misma bolsita durante años. Fue cuando sacó una bolsa mucho más grande cuando le llamó la atención.

>> ¿Planeas ir de compras? —preguntó, divertida—. Espero que sea para mi regalo de la Ceremonia de Protección —agregó con una risita.

—Nop, los marcadores de libros no cuestan tanto —contestó con un guiño—. Es para pagar mi renta —explicó con franqueza. La joven casi tropezó. Era una cantidad importante de oro. De hecho, mientras él continuaba llenándola, ella pensó que la bolsa se iba alargando mágicamente, a juzgar por la cantidad de oro que iba agregando.

Una vez terminaron en el banco, se dirigieron a visitar al señor Jennings, el casero de Harry.

—Sé que no es mi problema, pero cuando rentaste este lugar, dijiste que tenías dos posibilidades: pagar mensualmente o trimestralmente. Ésta parece ser una cantidad enorme de oro, incluso si elegiste la segunda opción—.

—Considéralo un impuesto triple X —bromeó, sin ahondar la explicación hasta que su amiga estaba a punto de estallar. Eventualmente, cedió y se lo aclaró.

>> Yo estaba probando un nuevo juego de dispositivos de audición que inventaron los gemelos. Desde mi habitación, escuchaba mientras ellos hablaban quedamente en la sala de estar para ver si funcionaban bien. En resumen, funcionaron mejor de lo que se esperaba. Lo que yo no imaginaba, fue oír al señor Jennings en su tienda, horas más tarde. En general, los hechizos para contener las explosiones de Fred y George han resultado, pero durante un gran estallido —Harry puso los ojos en blanco y continuó —, durante un gran estallido, el yeso del techo cayó como una lluvia sobre las antigüedades del apartamento de abajo. Escuché que él decía a su esposa que quería desalojarme—.

—Esos idiotas —ella frunció el ceño.

—Los Jennings son amables, pero supongo que fueron demasiadas explosiones —adujo Harry en su defensa.

—Me estaba refiriendo a Fred y a George —aclaró la chica en un tono enojado.

—No te preocupes, ya me encargué de todo. Esperé unos días para que Jennings se calmara y fui a decirle que si no le importaría que le pagara seis meses por adelantado —comentó con una sonrisa—. El dinero habla. El pobre hombre empezó a balbucear y lo siguiente que vi fue a la señora Jennings saliendo de la habitación trasera como un tiro para decirme que no les importaba en absoluto—.

—Eso es muy astuto de su parte, señor Potter —pasó su brazo bajo el de él y disfrutó la caminata hacia la tienda de antigüedades. El tiempo no había refrescado demasiado todavía.

—Además, me gusta tener ese pago adelantado. Si algo me sucediera, no habría prisa para decidir qué hacer con mis cosas—.

—¡Harry, eso es definitivamente morboso! No digas ese tipo de cosas —le apretó el brazo como si eso pudiera protegerle por más tiempo.

—No quise decir que fuera a morir —su tono era tan exasperado como el de ella—. Ya hice mi testamento para ese caso. Me refiero a otras cosas. Ya he pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo en coma, sanándome, en el pasado. No se puede estar seguro de lo que puede suceder. Estoy seguro de que, si algo similar me ocurriera, mis cosas sencillamente irían a mis aposentos en la torre de Hogwarts, pero de este modo nadie tendría que tomas decisiones precipitadas. Odiaría comerme por accidente alguna cabeza de jengibre de los gemelos y, cuando despertara una semana después, encontrarme con que he perdido mi apartamento —bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Continuaron haciendo recados y, eventualmente, se detuvieron a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, donde Harry le explicó que no podría quedarse mucho rato después de levantar las Protecciones en la casa de los padres de su amiga.

—Pero las protecciones ya estarán levantadas —argumentó ella.

—Lo sé, pero no son tan fuertes como las de Hogwarts. Debes entender que una vez completada la Ceremonia de Protecciones uno queda drenado. Por favor, confía en mí en este asunto —Harry tomó un sorbo de su bebida y esperó que ella dejara el tópico.

—¿No vamos a poner casi las mismas Protecciones en mi casa? —insistió, deseando comprender.

—Sí, pero intenta cenar con Severus, Filius y Albus, y dime que no te sentirías segura —replicó, guiñándole un ojo.

Al final, ella comprendió que él no podía permitirse el lujo de exponerse en un estado de vulnerabilidad, estando exhausto, y le preocupaba convertir en un blanco a la familia de Hermione. Entonces, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Ron me invitó a cenar. No me dijo a dónde vamos. Odio que haga eso, pues no sé qué ropa ponerme —se quejó.

—Mencionó que tenía que conseguir ropa nueva para una reunión hoy. Algo sobre presumir en el Ministerio de Magia. Supongo que su jefe le ordenó que llevara una túnica decente. Ya conoces a Ron; probablemente decidió salir contigo ya que tenía que vestirse formalmente de todas formas. Es posible que tú quieras ponerte tu vestido nuevo —comentó con todo casual, esperando que ella no se mostrara suspicaz ante su sugerencia. Ahora, se alegraba de que no pudiera recordar el tema del anillo.

—Supongo que cuanto más elegante, mejor. Por cierto, me divertí mucho anoche. Por favor, agradécele de nuevo de mi parte. Me siento mucho mejor después de haber discutido con él los planes para mi Ceremonia de Protecciones —comentó, consciente de que no debía mencionar el nombre de Severus.

—En cuanto lo vea de nuevo —contestó, desanimado, y susurró—: Anoche fue llamado. Creo que algo está pasando. Fue una noche ruda —no la miró a los ojos, y ella se preguntó para quién habría sido una noche ruda; ¿tal vez para ambos? —. Es mejor que sigamos. Esta noche, usa esa nueva cosa que conseguiste para tu cabello —le aconsejó con un guiño, y dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa para la camarera.

—¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho? —preguntó la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, que me siento celoso de no poder tener citas con mi pareja y debo experimentarlo a través de ti —le dio un beso amistoso y tomó sus paquetes.

Hermione viajó a su casa a través de la red flu de Las Tres Escobas y levantó a Crookshanks. Harry se Apareció en el interior de la cocina de nuevo y le entregó los paquetes.

—Gracias por todo —dijo su amiga, dándole un gran abrazo y deseándole que su próxima reunión con Kieran resultara muy bien.

* * *

Harry se encontraba preocupado. Empezaba a notar un patrón. Había estado quejándose sobre lo inoportuno que estaba resultando Voldemort, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podía estar sucediendo. Severus y él estaban relajados, sentados en el sofá, mirando el programa de televisión, cuando Harry había girado la cabeza para encontrar los ojos negros. Severus le había observado con una mirada que le había derretido. El programa olvidado, sólo se quedaron sentados quietos, mirándose a los ojos. Harry pudo ver el amor de Sev, y suspiró con alegría. Era uno de esos momentos en que uno se daba cuenta de cuán maravilloso era su amante. Y fue justo en ese tierno momento cuando un latigazo de dolor atacó tan fuerte que el Maestro casi había saltado.

El pobre Severus tenía un momento especial con Harry y lo siguiente que pudo percibir el joven era que parecía como si su pareja fuera a vomitar. Voldemort le había convocado, produciéndole un dolor mortal.

Reflexionando en lo sucedido, Harry recordó cuán feliz se había sentido cuando sus amigos habían comido con ellos. Más tarde, ambos habían actuado como una ansiosa pareja de adolescentes, con el nuevo descubrimiento de la excitada reacción de Sev al escucharle hablar en pársel. Él también se había sentido muy contento y excitado.

Quiso contarle a Severus sus sospechas acerca de que el Señor Oscuro estaba percibiendo los intensos sentimientos propios, pero no había tenido oportunidad. Conocía a su pareja lo bastante bien como para saber que se debía sentir mal por su actitud final la noche pasada. Quería asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Cierto, se había sentido mal en ese momento, pero algo así era rápidamente olvidado cuando tu amado se encontraba sufriendo una Imperdonable y tú eras obligado a observarlo y sentirlo a través de una visión.

Esa noche, un relajado Harry veía la televisión. Apenas prestaba atención al programa, pues su mente reflexionaba sobre el tratamiento que le había explicado Kieran. Había sonado como si pudieran eliminar el dolor más fuerte, pero no podía evitar sentirse ansioso al respecto. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la chimenea por si Ron y Mione regresaban. Su amigo le había pedido que dejara abierta la red flu sólo por si acaso. Harry esperaba que ellos se fueran a follar a algún sitio, pero con Hermione emocionada, nunca sé sabía qué esperar.

Un destello de cabello rojo brilló en el fuego y pensó que sería Ron. Sin embargo, notó que había dos destellos, que lucían demasiado similares como para que fueran otros que los gemelos, incluso para un Harry que no estaba llevando los lentes.

—¡Ey, compañero! —corearon a dúo—. ¿Te apetece algo de compañía? —.

—¿Quieren decir que, si me gustaría quedarme sentado solo, viendo la tele, mientras ustedes arruinan el lugar preparando una poción? —sonrió, y con la mano hizo un gesto de bienvenida—. Pueden pasar —no pudo evitar pensar que había sonado como Severus.

Fred entró dando un traspié, con George siguiéndole de cerca.

—Hoy es la noche —canturreó George.

—Ron lleva días dando vueltas, comportándose como un chalado, la mitad del tiempo luciendo una enorme sonrisa boba y el resto tan nervioso como un gato en una habitación llena de mecedoras —gruñó Fred.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Entonces, ya son dos. ¿Piensan que Mione está loca ahora, planeando la Ceremonia de Protecciones? Sólo esperen a que empiece a planificar su boda. Creo que pronto voy a emprender un largo y placentero viaje —casi tosió con la risa.

Unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y media tarta más tarde, los gemelos empezaron a explicar una nueva idea que tenían entre manos.

>> Si van a preparar algo, es mejor que empiecen ya. Yo tengo que elaborar algunas cosas para mí —comentó Harry, recordando que tenía que resurtir sus stock de pociones. No le gustaba salir de Hogwarts sin llevar algunas, pero entre la noche que había pasado y la reunión con los sanadores, lo había olvidado.

Un rato más tarde, el joven se congeló al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de ventana. Parecía ser Kieran.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que sí se trataba del sanador.

—¡Entrega! Flores para el señor Potter —se escuchó anunciar.

—No, gracias, soy alérgico —contestó Harry, y casi saltó cuando la puerta fue golpeada otra vez—. ¿Quién es? —canturreó de nuevo.

—¡Fawkes! ¡Abre la puerta antes que te de algo de lo que tengas que curarte! ¡No es demasiado pronto para empezar tu entrenamiento! —.

El recién llegado lanzó un hechizo al momento que la puerta se abrió, pero el escudo de Harry ya estaba en su lugar.

—Ey, Kieran, ¿recuerdas a Fred y George? —Harry ni siquiera conocía la maldición que el escocés le había lanzado.

—Snape no pudo verte hoy, así que me ofrecí a traerte esto —le entregó un surtido de pociones, para gran alivio de Harry.

—¿Te ofreciste o él amenazó tu vida? —.

—Quizás yo le debiera un favor —contestó con tono evasivo y una sonrisa pícara, antes de mirar a los gemelos—. Puede que Snape haya mencionado a ustedes dos un par de veces. Así, finalmente nos conocemos —observó al pelirrojo de la izquierda, quien lucía un suéter tejido a mano con una enorme G al frente —. Tú debes ser Fred —sonrió, había hecho una suposición correcta.

—Ya les ha catado; yo de ustedes, sería cuidadoso —Harry rió aún más fuerte. Fred y George ya lucían como si estuvieran decididos a ser cautelosos con Kieran—. ¿Tomas algo? —ofreció.

—Aún tengo que ir a otro sitio, pero tengo tiempo para un trago rápido —contestó Kieran, lanzando a los gemelos una sonrisa malvada. Podría divertirse a costa de esos dos.

—No recuerdo qué te gusta beber —Harry dudaba que el sanador fuera un gran fan de la cerveza de mantequilla.

—Un pajarito me contó que, si uno mira tras cierto saco de azúcar en el gabinete de la cocina, puede haber algo de lo que me gusta —contestó, caminando hacia el caldero para ver lo que estaban preparando. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y revisó tras el saco de azúcar para encontrar una botella pequeña. Vertió el contenido en un viejo y gastado vaso, seguro que a Kieran no le importaría que él no tuviera una fina cristalería como la que tenía Severus.

—Usted es amigo de Snape —George recordó que Harry se lo había contado la noche que se reunieron con Jo Black —esperaba no volver a ver a su amigo como mujer nunca más—. Nunca imaginó que Snape pudiera tener un amigo—. ¿Estuvo almorzando en Hogwarts? Escuchamos que la fundadora del Instituto Wellingfield estuvo hoy allí—.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Kieran parecía vagamente interesado—. ¿Dónde lo escucharon? —el sanador pensó que las noticias habían corrido muy rápido, ya que apenas habían pasado unas pocas horas.

—Nuestra hermana de diecisiete años —explicó Fred—. Nos contó que Frances Wellingfield en persona estaba allí, conversando sobre el uso de pociones sanadoras con el profesor Snape—.

George daba vueltas al contenido del caldero mientras hablaban. Harry mantuvo el rostro serio lo mejor que pudo.

—Quizás Severus te la pueda presentar —comentó Harry, servicial. Kieran iba a replicar al chiste, pero recordó algo.

—No puedo creer lo que le dijiste a Frances —el hombre vació su vaso—. ¿A cuántos sanadores puede ofender un niño en un mes? —preguntó, con una carcajada. Harry gruñó que no era un niño; Kieran sólo rió más fuerte. El dueño de casa se hundió en el sofá e hizo muecas a espaldas del escoces, quien se dirigía hacia el baño. Fred y George saltaron ante la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con su amigo por unos minutos.

—¿Estaba ella allí por ti? —indagó George con rapidez. Harry asintió brevemente, y giró la cabeza cuando ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —insistió, nervioso—. ¿Pasó algo malo cuando... cuando recibiste nuestra carta, el traslador? —.

Harry nunca había visto a los gemelos lucir tan patéticos. Eso le estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Estoy bien —replicó, rotundo, y lo único que logró es que le miraran más preocupados—. Miren, no estoy listo para hablar sobre eso en este momento —dijo, en lo que esperaba fuera un tono calmado.

—¿Puedes decirnos si tiene algo que ver con tu prueba? —.

Harry se daba cuenta que todavía se sentían culpables por haberle enviado el traslador, especialmente luego de su pasada experiencia con ellos. Suspiró antes de mirarles a los ojos, de la mejor forma que podía con ambos a un tiempo.

—No tengo ningún problema residual por la prueba, en absoluto. Ya saben cómo es esto, no puedo contarles algo antes de tener la oportunidad de decírselo a Ron. Cuando esté listo... —agregó, exasperado —. Por favor, ¿podrían dejar de mirarme así? —.

—Pero... —empezó Fred, y George continuó a partir de allí.

—Vimos la carta que te llegó del Instituto. Jamás la leeríamos, por supuesto, pero... no pudimos evitar fijarnos en el remitente. Ése es un lugar para Sanadores. La gente común sólo va allí cuando... —su voz se apagó.

Cuando Kieran entró a la habitación pudo notar el repentino silencio.

—No dejen su charla por mi causa; claro, a menos que estén hablando de mí —sonrió a Harry, quien lució aliviado al verle.

—No, no hablábamos de usted. Estábamos hablando sobre los Sanadores —explicó Fred, nervioso.

Kieran sonrió.

—¿Es eso cierto? —indagó, guiñando un ojo a Harry. Tomó una galleta de un plato en la mesa. Pretendió ignorar la reacción de los gemelos. Observó que ellos parecían tener todo un diálogo sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, y se preguntó si era cosa de gemelos, o simplemente porque pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. A los diez años, Severus y él podían hacer prácticamente lo mismo.

Kieran les preguntó qué sabían sobre los Sanadores enfatizándolo con sus manos, que jugueteaban con la galleta. En ningún momento hizo mención de que él era Sanador. Cada vez que parecía que iba a meterle un mordisco a la galleta, de repente, pensaba en algo nuevo que decir y seguía moviéndola entre las manos. Harry rió entre dientes al tiempo que las migajas del dulce se esparcían por el piso.

Con todos los gestos de las manos, los gemelos no captaron el rápido movimiento que hizo con su varita, haciendo que el Sueño de Jengibre se volviera inocuo. Finalmente, se comió la galleta y se dejó caer al suelo. Harry no pensó ni por un instante que estuviera realmente dormido. Los gemelos no sabían si debían celebrar una buena broma o correr por sus vidas.

—¿Él tiene buen sentido del humor? —preguntó George, preocupado. Había olvidado que era el mismo hombre que había ayudado a Harry, transformándole en chica y sacándole a beber para su cumpleaños.

—Es el mejor amigo de Severus Snape —contestó el moreno llanamente, dejando que ellos lo interpretaran como quisieran. Complacido ante las idénticas expresiones de pánico, no intentó aliviar sus temores.

—Vamos a ponerlo en el sofá. Cuando despierte, podemos hablar como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo despierto. Funcionó con Ginny —Fred lucía nervioso a la vista del intimidante mago tirado en el suelo. Mientras le levitaban hasta el sofá, Harry uso su varita, lanzando un hechizo que le había enseñado Kieran.

—¿Qué van a hacer con él? —preguntó con tono dramático al ver que su hechizo hacía efecto. George observó con horror como el rostro con barba de tres días se volvía azul—. ¿Está en shock? Sería mejor que le hicieran un boca a boca —siguió Harry, tratando de no soltar la carcajada. Eso fue todo lo que el Sanador pudo resistir. Rápidamente, anunció que los únicos labios que se posarían sobre los suyos serían los de una mujer o empezaría a lanzar maldiciones contra cualquier cosa que se moviera.

* * *

Remus Lupin estaba metido en una pila de ensayos que estaban aburriéndole a muerte cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su oficina. Severus entró y ambos charlaron sobre los eventos más recientes. Remus comentó que ningún estudiante le había mostrado indicios de que conociera su supuesta relación. Severus confirmó que Flynn, el estudiante que les había chantajeado, había llevado la información para mostrar a Voldemort que sería un buen seguidor si se le permitiera tomar la Marca.

—El Señor Oscuro no se mostró para nada feliz de que yo no le hubiera informado de nuestro arreglo —Severus se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Remus.

—¿De qué exactamente piensa que se trata 'nuestro arreglo' el Señor Oscuro? ¿Somos amantes, compañeros de trabajo con beneficios? —preguntó el licántropo, y no se veía feliz con ello.

—Una especie de trueque —respondió vagamente, pero el otro vio la sonrisa—. Tú consigues una Poción Matalobo mejorada, con propiedades que no disponen las que se encuentran en las boticas, a cambio de sexo —Severus levantó una ceja como si preguntara qué podía estar mal en ese arreglo.

—¿Los reportes de que has sido visto conmigo algunas veces son suficientes para que confirmara esto? —preguntó Remus, escéptico.

—Se han detectado unos cuantos meses en los que yo no he lucido mi habitual y desalentador estilo grasiento la mañana posterior a la luna llena —Severus soltó de nuevo una respuesta vaga.

—¿Y eso qué tendría que ver? Incluso si yo hubiera aceptado tener sexo contigo, difícilmente estaría en forma para hacerlo después del cambio —Remus aún no captaba lo que le quería decir.

—Qué raro, el Señor Oscuro preguntó lo mismo. Yo me limité a explicarle que era difícil conseguir que cumplieras los términos de nuestro acuerdo sexual y era más fácil tomarte la mañana siguiente, cuando te encontrabas demasiado débil para resistir mis avances —observó divertido la reacción de Remus.

—¿Y por qué te preguntó en primer lugar? No me imagino que el gran espía cometiera un desliz y revelara algo como eso —Remus podía llegar a atacar tan bien como él—. ¿Fue en mi beneficio que tú has lucido bien follado la mañana siguiente? —.

—¡Yo nunca voy a dar clase luciendo 'bien follado'! —Severus ya no parecía divertirse tanto—. Quizás es sólo que estoy de mejor humor las mañanas que me levanto con una boca caliente rodeando mi polla —dijo crudamente, consiguiendo la esperada respuesta del licántropo; al lobo no le gustaba la imagen del hijo de su amiga dándole una mamada a Severus.

—¿Terminaste? Tengo trabajo —declaró Remus, cortante—. Debes darte cuenta de que sólo tolero esto por Harry —se levantó, indicando que su conversación había terminado. Los labios de Snape se apretaron.

—Hablando de Harry —el tono de Severus se suavizo claramente. Debía aprender a no enojar a las personas de quienes necesitaba un favor. Afortunadamente, Remus se volvió a sentar—. Fui convocado antes que pudiera hablar con él de todo esto. Se lo mencione a Albus sólo en caso de que —los Dioses no lo permitan— él lo averigua por otra vía. Al menos alguien puede confirmar la verdad, pero... —su voz se apagó, pensando en la última vez que había visto a su pareja, deseando abrazarle y decirle que lo sentía mucho.

>> Necesito un favor —declaró llanamente. Remus observó cuánto le costaba murmurar esas tres palabras—. No me siento cómodo sobre como quedaron las cosas cuando partí. Necesito contactar con él, pero nunca me arriesgaría a escribirle directamente—.

—¿Te gustaría que le escribiera? —ofreció Remus. Severus agradeció la oferta, aún consciente de que sólo lo hacía por Harry.

—Si no te importa—.

Severus pensó lo que quería decirle mientras Remus iba a buscar los artículos necesarios. Cuando estuvo listo, el profesor de Pociones expresó lo que deseaba decir en la carta. El otro escribió como si las frases vinieran de su parte. Con unas pocas palabras clave, Harry sabría que en realidad la misiva provenía de su pareja.

En la carta le advertía que tuviera cuidado y evitara exponerse luego de levantar las protecciones de la casa de su amiga, pues estaría vulnerable luego de un gasto tan grande de magia. Además, mencionó que había algo muy importante que tenía que conversar con él, pero si no les era posible, debería pedir a Albus la información. Después de algunas líneas más, Severus hizo una pausa.

—¿Debo terminarla aquí? —preguntó Remus con tono amable. Podía ver la agitación en el rostro del maestro de Pociones. Sus labios estaban apretados. No habló, pero empezó a lucir enojado, o frustrado. El licántropo observó todo eso por unos instantes más antes de volver a sumergir la pluma en el tintero.

Severus observó atentamente mientras Remus escribía Te amo al pie de página. Asintió brevemente, aprobando con un seco 'Gracias', antes de abandonar el lugar.

Un hombre sabio necesita aprender durante toda su vida; ésa era una firme creencia de Albus Dumbledore. Pero, aunque estaba al día en muchas cosas, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que leyera un texto avanzado sobre la teoría y la práctica de sanación mágica moderna. Después de horas leyendo el árido texto, salió a una relajada caminata bajo el sol por los terrenos de Hogwarts, saludando con alegría a los estudiantes con los que se cruzaba. Dando un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo, alcanzó el borde de las Protecciones y desapareció con un chasquido.

Una entusiasmada recepcionista le recibió en la entrada de Apariciones de San Mungo. Le condujo a una silenciosa habitación, donde se encontraría con el medimago de un amigo, quien había aceptado gustoso a enseñarle los hechizos que necesitaría para ayudar a Harry en el esquema de tratamiento presentado por Kieran.

Mientras el doctor enseñaba a Albus, Harry se encontraba en un hogar muggle lejos de allí, felicitando a sus mejores amigos por su compromiso. Hermione había gritado su nombre en cuanto su madre abrió la puerta para dejarle entrar.

—Imagino que dijiste sí —Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. Nunca había visto Hermione tan feliz. La sonrisa de la joven era igual a la que había mostrado al recibir los resultados de sus EXTASIS, sólo que esta vez su rosto estaba iluminado por la alegría—. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes —abrazó estrechamente a su amiga y dio vueltas con ella, mientras la señora Granger observaba con nerviosismo la lámpara de pie, que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ser golpeada—. ¡Déjame verlo! —pidió Harry, bajándola al suelo.

Hermione levantó con orgullo su mano izquierda, mostrando el brillante anillo de diamante. Era una pequeña banda de oro amarillo, con un diamante que sobresalía, ensartado en oro blanco. La piedra era pequeña, con un ligero tono amarillo, y unas pocas imperfecciones, pero a los ojos de ella era absolutamente perfecto.

—Te mostraría el grabado del interior, pero no quiero quitármelo —comentó, emocionada.

—No hay problema, ya la vi. ¿Recuerdas el día que pasé con un amigo? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Severus—. Puede que te hayamos tomado por sorpresa ese día —bromeó. Esperaba que ella le regañara, pero estaba demasiado excitada y ya estaba comentando que quería empezar a tomar las medidas para las Protecciones.

—¡Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer! —declaró la chica con énfasis—. ¡La Ceremonia de Protecciones es en dos horas! —.

Continuó trasteando alrededor de la casa, ejecutando los preparativos, revisando la comida y midiendo las marcas de los puntos donde deberían ubicarse quienes iban a lanzar los hechizos. Revisó una y otra vez, y al terminar, chequeó todo, una vez más. En ese punto, Harry y Ron la tomaron cada uno por un codo y la arrastraron hacia la cocina para que comiera algo. La señora Granger se mostró bastante divertida al ver a su hija entrar, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo. Feliz, puso un plato delante de la frenética bruja.

Para alivio de Ron, su prometida se calmó, pero por poco tiempo. Era la primera vez que iba a agasajar a la familia de Ron, y eso era algo muy importante dentro de las tradiciones del mundo mágico.

Bill llegó temprano, felicitándola por el impresionante trabajo en los preparativos y tranquilizándola respecto a las medidas de los puntos de lanzamiento. Ella le creyó, pero dado que ése era el punto más crucial de la ceremonia, continuó algo nerviosa.

Harry también trató de serenarla, bromeando sobre la situación. Debería haberlo pensado mejor.

—Si lo estropeas, siempre puedes llamar esto como una prueba para cuando debas levantar las Protecciones de tu propia casa—.

El chico bajó la cabeza al tiempo que un pesado objeto llegó girando hacia su cabeza. De modo impresionante, fue la señora Granger quien salvó a él y a su escultura favorita de impactar una contra el otro. Hermione continuó con su estrés mientras los chicos siguieron actuando, de modo molesto, como chicos.

Todos dieron la vuelta con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando la señora Granger abrió la puerta de entrada y exclamó:

—¡Severus, que gusto verte de nuevo! —.

Quedaron aún más impactados cuando el maestro de Pociones besó la mano de la dama.

—Eso fue inesperado —Ron dio voz a lo que todos estaban pensando. Hermione se acercó presurosa a la puerta.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó, sin saber nada de eso—. Perdone. Hola, Profesor —se disculpó ante el descortés saludo.

—Por supuesto, querida —contestó su madre, como si él fuera un viejo amigo—. ¿Quién crees que colocó las primeras Protecciones con el profesor Dumbledore? —.

Hermione les miraba boquiabierta. Hacía poco que había descubierto que en su casa habían puesto Protecciones cuando ella estaba en la escuela. Ciertamente, esa única vez no era suficiente para que parecieran viejos amigos.

—Escuché que las felicitaciones son apropiadas —Severus notó el anillo en el dedo de la joven y no pudo evitar el recuerdo de el chico Finnigan gritando 'Oh, bebé'.

—Te presentaría, pero supongo que conoces a los niños del colegio —comentó la señora Granger, sin notar la mueca de molestia en el rostro de Harry—. Crecieron demasiado rápido. Parece que fue ayer cuando empezaste a venir para lanzar los hechizos de protección sobre la casa. Pronto, mi bebé estará casada y con hijos propios. Entonces, nosotros nos sentiremos viejos —terminó, con una risa alegre.

Con la mirada, Hermione pidió disculpas a Severus, cuyo rostro permaneció impasible.

>> Tendrás que perdonarla, Severus. Me temo que Hermione está un tanto abrumada —siguió la buena señora, excusando el extraño comportamiento de su hija.

—No hay problema —Severus giró sus ojos hacia Hermione, dirigiéndose a ella—. Pasé sólo un momento. Traje algo para calmar sus nervios. Fue idea de Albus —aclaró. No tenía razones para que ellos pensaran que era una persona agradable, aunque sí lo había hecho por cuenta propia.

—Oh, no, no deseo tomar una poción —tartamudeó la chica—. Quisiera poder tomar un vaso de vino al terminar—.

Para su sorpresa, Severus levantó una bolsa demasiado grande para que sirviera como transporte de pociones. Abrió cuidadosamente el maletín de cuero y sacó una gran piedra con un cristal ubicado en el centro de la misma.

—Confío en que sus medidas son correctas —declaró, esperando que hubieran sido apropiadamente calculadas.

—Las he repetido varias veces —comenzó Hermione, pero él la interrumpió antes que pudiera continuar. El hombre casi podía ver cómo los hombros femeninos se alzaban con la tensión.

—Pronto lo confirmaremos —Severus posó la piedra y lanzó un rápido hechizo, mostrando los cinco puntos. Verificó si las luces coincidían con las marcas que había puesto Hermione—. Al parecer, sus medidas son correctas —comentó casualmente, alzando la vista para mirarla—. ¿Mejor que una poción? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

La tensión de la bruja disminuyó visiblemente. Sonrió con el orgullo de haber hecho un gran trabajo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que él había hecho por ella. Podía haber traído la piedra mucho antes, eliminando la necesidad de hacer mediciones, pero sabía que ella disfrutaría el reto. Ahora que la preocupación se había ido, pudo relajarse un poco y disfrutar.

—Mejor que una poción —convino—. ¿Se quedará a cenar con nosotros? —le invitó, pero él rehusó, pues tenía algunos importantes encargos que cumplir antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

Harry deseaba correr hacia el hombre y lanzarse en sus brazos, pero logró contenerse, esperando que al menos sus ojos expresaran su necesidad. Severus siempre le había dicho que sus ojos eran muy expresivos. Se preguntó si su brillo verde podría transmitir  _"necesito abrazarte y besarte todo el cuerpo, para asegurarme que no tienes nuevas cicatrices, y luego seguir abrazándote por otro par de horas, o mejor, por otro par de semanas"_.

Severus se permitió sonreír al observar a Harry perdido en sus pensamientos. La señora Granger aludió a su sonrisa, mirándoles a ambos sonriendo a su vez. Severus se marchó poco después. A pesar de la insistencia de Hermione, su madre no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Ron, como futuro yerno, tenía derecho a dirigir la Ceremonia de Protecciones en el hogar de los Granger, pero cedió el honor a su padre. Experimentaría ésta, su primera Ceremonia, como un participante más; así, en el futuro, estaría más preparado para conducir el levantamiento de la Protecciones de su hogar con Hermione.

Parado entre Hermione y Bill, Harry recitó los hechizos. Observaba con preocupación al padre de Ron, pero se relajó al notar la segura y tranquila sonrisa de Arthur. Cuando llegó el momento de fijar las Protecciones de Aparición, retrocedió junto con Bill, pero fue regresado a su puesto por Hermione.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó, pero ya debería saber la respuesta.

—¿Bromeas? —contestó la chica con un suspiro exagerado—. ¿Quién me ayudaría con mis paquetes? —se mofó.

Después de finalizar la Ceremonia, los Granger y el resto de la familia Weasley entraron para los festejos. Harry notó que Bill y Charlie miraban en su dirección mientras hablaban, pero no pudo pensar mucho sobre ello ya que algo más le preocupaba.

—¿Harry? —Arthur le observó, sabiendo que algo rondaba la mente del chico—. Lo hiciste muy bien —comentó, pensando que Harry se había sentido inseguro mientras recitaba los hechizos.

—Gracias —contestó con aire distraído—. ¿Todo resultó bien? No sentí lo mismo que en mi ceremonia, por lo que temí que quizás estuviera cometiendo algún error. No pude sentir el zumbido. Ya sabe, la umm... vibración de la magia que sentí al levantar mis Protecciones. ¿Fue porque éste es el hogar de alguien más y no el mío? —no podía evitar sentirse algo tonto.

Arthur se rio entre dientes, con una cálida sonrisa. Alborotó el cabello de Harry, haciéndole sentir aún más estúpido al pensar que se le escapaba algo. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que estaba tan agotado que no entendía cómo era capaz de permanecer aún en pie.

—Hoy se trató de levantar las Protecciones de una casa normal. Lo que sentiste en tu casa, ese 'zumbido' como lo llamaste, fue la unión de la magia colectiva de varios magos muy poderosos. Quien Tú Sabes teme a Albus Dumbledore con razón. Yo mismo fui honrado, al haber sido elegido para pararme junto a magos como Filius Flitwick y Severus Snape. Tú, mi muchacho, eres un mago muy poderoso, mucho más que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí. Has entregado mucho de ti mismo a favor de la seguridad de tu amiga. Pude sentir esto fluyendo a través del círculo con mayor fuerza que en la sombra de Albus y los demás en tu casa —lanzó otra risita, al ver que Harry se tambaleaba—. Permíteme ofrecerte algo de comer —sugirió, guiándole hasta la mesa.

Molly estaba revoloteando alrededor de Ron, en tanto la señora Granger rehusó el intento de Hermione para ayudarle en la cocina. Nunca había visto a su hija tan agotada.

Harry, por su parte, se sentó a comer un poco antes de disponerse a partir. Notó que Bill no se veía más cansado que el propio Arthur. Se preguntó si tendría alguna relación con la edad, pues él no había alcanzado todavía su pleno potencial. En el fondo de su mente, pensó en la reserva mágica a la que no podía acceder. Antes que pudiera preguntar, Charlie se ofreció a escoltarle en el viaje hasta su casa. Molly parecía a punto de protestar, pero todos sabían que no era seguro que Harry siguiera allí, casi indefenso. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que cualquiera que estuviera atento podría concluir la oportunidad que este día ofrecía.

En el periódico matutino, entre los anuncios de bodas y aniversarios, había leído la noticia del compromiso de sus amigos. Doble celebración: La Ceremonia de Protecciones de los Granger y un anuncio de compromiso, rezaba la nota. En su excitación, Ginny había llamado al periódico, esperando sorprender a su futura cuñada. Ron y Hermione se habían emocionado ante el gesto, y prefirieron no mencionarle el riesgo adicional que acarrearían sus acciones.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Charlie, consciente de que él no podía Aparecerse en casa de Harry—. ¿Frente a la puerta, en lo alto de las escaleras? —.

—En frente de las puertas —aclaró Harry —de Hogwarts. Allí seré capaz de dormir como un tronco sin preocuparme del mundo—.

Charlie levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza.

—De lo que he oído, tu casa está más protegida que Gringotts. Tienes una magia similar a la de todas las Protecciones de Hogwarts rodeando tu pequeño apartamento. ¿No te sientes seguro allí? —preguntó riendo entre dientes. Era una exageración, pero no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad.

—Ya sabes que los gemelos pasan mucho tiempo allí —Harry no necesitaba ahondar en ese punto—. Además, no tengo una cocina repleta de elfos domésticos para llevarme un enorme plato de comida —lo enfatizó lamiéndose los labios.

—Ni un mago sexy esperando en las mazmorras —Charlie guiñó un ojo.

—Eso también —admitió Harry.

—¿Ayudo? —le preguntó, comprendiendo que necesitaría apoyo para Aparecerse.

—Sólo estás buscando una excusa para abrazarme —flirteó.

Apenas empezaron a abrir la puerta cuando se escuchó un chasquido y el flash de una cámara.

—Tú público espera —dijo Charlie, irritado. Harry suspiró, pero a Hermione sólo le tomó un momento poner en efecto un plan B.

La señora Granger abrió la puerta trasera.

—Largo —sugirió. Sostuvo la puerta abierta, ignorando el flash de una cámara. Los reporteros no podían acercarse, pero lograron gritar algunas preguntas.

_—¿Puede decirnos si la señorita Granger estaba saliendo con el señor Weasley durante su affaire con Harry Potter? —._

_—Se rumorea que 'El Trío Dorado' eran más íntimos de lo socialmente aceptable. ¿Se siente decepcionada de que eligiera a Weasley en lugar de a Potter? ¿Los tres compartirán casa después de la boda? —._

_—¿Puede confirmar que la señorita Granger está, de hecho, embarazada del amante de Harry Potter? —._

Había que dar crédito a la señora Granger, quien permaneció tranquila, aunque su rostro estaba rojo de ira. Continuó manteniendo abierta la puerta, aguardando a que un gato gordo de color naranja saliera a tomar el aire. El inteligente felino vio a Harry y Charlie salir protegidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Con su peluda cola erguida en el aire, Crookshanks les siguió, haciendo su debut.

—Gracias —suspiró Harry contra el hombro de Charlie cuando llegaron con seguridad ante las puertas que daban paso a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Miraron alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que luciera sospechosa, y aunque no encontraron nada, permanecieron bajo la capa.

En cuanto atravesaron las enormes puertas de roble del castillo, Harry llamó a Dobby. El extravagante elfo doméstico gritó con alegría, listo para hacer cualquier cosa que Harry Potter deseara.

—¿Va Harry Potter a cenar con el director? Dobby estará feliz de colocar un puesto en la mesa principal —ofreció la feliz criatura.

—Gracias, Dobby, pero voy a mi habitación. ¿Puedes decir a Albus que estoy seguro, en el castillo? No quiero que se levante de la mesa cuando reciba la alerta de que estoy en la torre—.

—Dobby informará al profesor Dumbledore que Harry Potter está a salvo —asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza—. ¿Querría Harry Potter que le llevara la comida a su habitación? —.

—Observa esto —susurró a Charlie, antes de girarse nuevamente hacia Dobby—. Sí, por favor. Estoy realmente hambriento —contestó agradecido, e intentó evitar reírse cuando el rostro del elfo se iluminó de felicidad. Dobby casi temblaba con deleite, y Harry no dudaba que le llevaría un magnífico festín... para una docena de personas.

—Ve, come y duerme, en ese orden —ordenó Charlie amablemente antes de regresar a la casa de los Granger para reunirse con su familia.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue encender la chimenea. Llamó a Severus, pero se imaginó que estaría cenando. Era casi seguro que no tendría la chimenea encendida. Dobby pronto llegó con un festín propio de un Rey, y posiblemente alcanzaría para toda su corte. Había muestras de todos sus platos favoritos, incluyendo el mayor pastelillo relleno que había visto jamás. Luego de comer hasta reventar, se acostó en la cama, lamiendo el chocolate de sus dedos. Con pereza, reflexionó si su cansancio era en realidad por la cantidad de magia utilizada, o estaba cayendo en un coma inducido por la ingesta de alimentos. Se echó a reír de su propia broma y cerró los ojos, fantaseando sobre un alto, oscuro y sexy Slytherin.

—Sexy serpiente Slytherin —siseó en pársel, con un gemido ante el recuerdo de su amante. Se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo las mantas, frotando sus interiores en el punto donde su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar señales de interés. En realidad, no se los quitó, sino que continuó frotando sobre la tela, pensando en qué otras palabras le gustaría sisear a su pareja. Su mente comenzó a rememorar escenas de sus encuentros amorosos más recientes, del abandono de Severus, antes de terminar totalmente. Sintió un estremecimiento en su espina dorsal sólo ante el pensamiento de hacer gritar a Severus.

* * *

Sentado a la Mesa Principal, Severus paseaba la vista por los estudiantes, apenas dándose cuenta de que Lupin estaba saludando a todos, pues había llegado tarde. Incluso si no hubiera visto al elfo domestico aparecer, supo por la mirada que Albus le dirigió que Harry estaba en el castillo, a salvo. Se sintió tentado de ir a ver a su amante de inmediato, pero resistió la urgencia. Sabía que Harry habría comido hasta hartarse luego de la Ceremonia de Protección, y que seguramente estaría noqueado para el tiempo en que él pudiera llegar a sus aposentos.

El maestro de Pociones revolvió la comida de su plato, pensando en el tiempo que Harry se acercó a él sólo para terminar decepcionado. No permitiría que eso volviera a suceder, y se consideraba afortunado de que el joven se hubiera mostrado tan feliz al verle en la casa de los Granger.

* * *

Harry despertó con la mano en sus interiores y ganas de ir al baño. Pensando que no valía la pena arriesgarse, se colocó su túnica antes de salir de su habitación. Soltó una risita al ver su reflejo, con el cabello pegado a un lado. Luego de desahogarse y echar la cadena, regresó a su habitación y trepó a la cama. Antes de tener oportunidad de quedar nuevamente dormido, escuchó que Albus entraba en su oficina.

—Huele a comida —fue a Minerva McGonagall a quien Harry escuchó hablar primero.

—No dudo que todavía hay una enorme cantidad de alimentos en la habitación de Harry —rio Albus, conociendo a Dobby—. Él debe estar en las habitaciones de Severus—.

Albus no había sentido la magia de Harry al entrar a la torre. Al joven le extrañó ese hecho, antes de recordar que había utilizado una gran parte de su energía, y aún no la había recuperado cuando empujó un armario accidentalmente, chocando contra varios cuadros y una estatua pequeña. Había reparado todos, utilizando la pequeña cantidad de magia que había almacenado durante su breve siesta.

En medio de su somnolencia, Harry fue vagamente consciente de que las voces se acercaban. No podía recordar que hubiera nadie más que Albus, Severus y él mismo en el área privada de la torre.

—Severus no comió mucho esta noche —comentaba Albus.

—Yo le pregunté por qué. Me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia, pero quizás debería usar mi influencia para que vistieras túnicas menos perjudiciales para su apetito —ella sonaba divertida. Harry no recordaba haber escuchado a su Jefa de Casa tan juguetona excepto en las vacaciones que tuvieron cuando volvió a su adolescencia—. Te superaste a ti mismo con esto, querido —comentó, refiriéndose a la peculiar elección de atuendo.

—Pensaba que te gustaba esta túnica—.

—Te prefiero sin esta túnica—.

De repente, Harry despertó por completo, los ojos tan abiertos como Dobby. Puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, pero no logró apartar la imagen. Juró que nunca más se reiría de Ron cuando se quejaba de haber oído accidentalmente a sus padres teniendo sexo.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido y fisgoneó por encima de la almohada, respirando aliviado al ver la cara de su salvador en el fuego de la chimenea. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicando a Severus que se mantuviera en silencio. Luego de unos cuantos gestos ridículos, el hombre finalmente entendió que Harry iba a pasar a través del fuego. Quería preguntar qué hacía que el joven actuara de ese modo, pero podría aguardar un poco más, mientras disfrutaba del cálido cuerpo casi desnudo que se presionaba contra él. Sintió el estremecimiento de Harry, pero no parecía una buena clase de temblor.

—Te amo—.

Harry levantó la mirada abruptamente, olvidando las razones por las que había escapado de su habitación. Tenía poca oportunidad para contestar con esos labios presionando con dureza contra los suyos. Fuertes manos aferraron sus hombros, acercándole aún más, mientras Severus arrasaba su boca. El joven apenas lograba respirar mientras una lengua dominante la invadía.

—Oh, Severus —jadeó Harry roncamente, su boca liberada mientras su amante mordisqueaba su cuello. Jadeó con más fuerza cuando la caliente boca de Sev succionó justo en ese punto correcto, marcándole con posesividad. El pene de Harry había empezado a abrirse paso entre sus calzoncillos, irguiéndose con el estímulo. Lo frotó casi dolorosamente contra el basto material de la túnica de profesor.

—Soy un bastardo, mereces algo mejor —murmuró Severus contra su piel antes de seguir trabajando sobre el morado que se estaba formando. Tomó un momento para que el joven consiguiera reunir las palabras.

—Sí —siseó, tanto conviniendo con sus palabras como suplicando por más—. Estoy de acuerdo... necesitas ser mejor —gimió al sentir la fuerte mano que aferraba su trasero—. Eso es mejor —susurró sin aliento. Levantó el brazo de Sev, sacando su varita de la manga—. Tienes demasiada ropa puesta —murmuró, intentando hacer un hechizo para desnudarle. Observó con decepción como la larga hilera de pequeños botones caían al piso, pero la túnica no se movía.

—Patético —suspiró Severus, sin ocultar su sonrisa y recuperando su varita. Harry comenzó a desplomarse en sus brazos; necesitaba acostarse.

—No tengo energía para eso, supongo —musitó, aturdido, y gritó cuando su pareja aferró su erección con rudeza.

—Lo importante es esto —Severus disfrutó el modo en que el joven gimoteó cuando fue alzado y trasladado a la cama. Observó cómo los ojos verdes se movían con rapidez como si no pudiera manejar la multitud de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Murmurando un hechizo lubricante, observó la confusa expresión que cruzó el rostro de Harry. Severus continuó sus atenciones, sonriendo contra los apretados abdominales. En algún momento, el joven se daría cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Los ojos verdes se desenfocaron, sintiendo como sus lentes eran retirados. Había escuchado murmurar el hechizo lubricante, pero no había sentido nada. Difícilmente pudo concentrarse en nada más, hasta que sintió una mano fuerte y segura que nuevamente rodeaba su polla. No fue hasta que fue golpeado por una inesperada oleada de placer que se dio cuenta que estaba enterrado en el caliente y apretado culo de su amante. Sintió como si acabara de ser golpeado hasta dejarle sin aire. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue evitar correrse en ese instante. Afortunadamente, Severus también necesitaba tiempo para ajustarse. Harry no podía apartar su mente del hecho que su pareja no había tenido mayor preparación que un hechizo de lubricación. Esperaba que se relajara lo suficiente para lograr manejarse sin demasiada incomodidad, y no estuviera maltratándose a sí mismo.

La preocupación de Harry por su pareja terminó cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse. Si debía juzgar por los sonidos, Severus no estaba sufriendo. Estaba tan inmerso en sus sensaciones que pasaron varios minutos antes de ser consciente que todavía no se había movido. Aferró las sábanas, incapaz de hacer mucho más. Cuando su mente nublada registró que estaba cerca del clímax, comenzó a acariciar la polla de su amante. El ritmo era lamentable, y se tomaba largas pausas, perdido en la vista, el sonido, las sensaciones del momento, pero su ejecución debía ser de algún modo la correcta. Severus se corrió de manera convincente, a pesar de las incapacidades de Harry. Incluso en medio de su confusión mental, Harry decidió que nunca había contemplado una visión más excitante que las nalgas de Sev sobre él.

Apenas recordaba vagamente a Severus deslizándose para dejar libre su flácido miembro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si ya dormía cuando una suave y cálida toalla le limpió. No recordaba mucho más que los pocos instantes en brazos de Severus antes de caer en un apacible sueño. Sin embargo, ahora estaba razonablemente seguro de que lo que fuera que estuviera produciendo ese irritante zumbido debería morir.

—No —gimió, atrayendo más cerca la almohada, y con ella a Severus.

—Sí —murmuraron unos suaves labios a lo largo de su cuello—. Ven a desayunar conmigo—.

Harry pudo notar la diversión en las palabras, y estaba seguro de que Severus estaba demasiado despierto para lo temprano que él sentía que era.

—¿Qué hora es? —.

—Las seis de la mañana. Voy a ducharme. Reúnete conmigo, o duerme unos minutos más. Tú decides —siseó sobre la cabeza de Harry y se levantó con rapidez.

—Muy pronto —se quejó, pero aun así se incorporó.

—Dormiste —Severus verificó el reloj— más de diez horas. Nos acostamos a las siete y media —comentó con expresión engreída.

—Acostados, pero no durmiendo —Harry paseó por sus recuerdos—. Eso fue agradable—.

—¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Tienes razón —dijo con sarcasmo—. En realidad no dormimos hasta las siete y cuarenta y cinco—.

Harry tenía que admitir que habían sido quince minutos muy agradables, y contempló la idea de levantarse para reunirse con Sev en la ducha. Para el momento en que logró arrastrar su trasero hasta el baño, el otro estaba terminando.

—Encontrarás un cepillo de dientes extra en el gabinete. Por mucho que adore tu lengua, preferiría que la mantuvieras fuera de mi cepillo —Severus jadeó cuando un inesperado dedo se deslizó en su trasero.

—Nunca se puede decir por dónde viene —bromeó Harry, entrando en la ducha—. Oh, ¿ya te vas? —.

—Terminé. Ya habré regresado de desayunar para cuando tú acabes. Necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas—.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —indagó Harry, aunque pensaba que Severus no sonaba molesto.

* * *

Severus sorbió su té, sonriendo. Era incapaz de creer la cantidad de comida que Harry había logrado consumir, considerando todo lo que probablemente había devorado la noche anterior. Mientras el joven comía, le contó la situación que se había presentado con Remus. Harry comprendió que quería asegurarse que si escuchaba algún rumor no le diera importancia.

—¿Quieres decir que debes actuar como si estuvieran saliendo? —preguntó, deseando que su voz sonara más confiada.

—No, no en una base regular, pero es posible que de vez en cuando tengamos que mantener las apariencias. Debes comprender que sólo sería en beneficio de un estudiante que está en contacto con el Señor Oscuro. Nunca haría un despliegue público —aseguró, explicándole además que éste creía que estaba usando la condición de Remus para extorsionarle.

—Diría que todo parece demasiado exagerado, pero eso sería hipócrita de mi parte —de repente, Harry recordó otra pareja inverosímil—. ¿Sabes algo sobre Albus y Minerva? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

—Nadie me lo ha comentado, pero he vivido y trabajado aquí durante mucho tiempo, y también tengo una habitación en la torre—.

A Severus no le había sorprendido encontrar a Minerva en la habitación de Albus la noche que Harry acudió por ayuda. Recordando, se dio cuenta que el joven no debía recordar su estadía allí.

>> ¿Te molestaría que Albus tuviera alguien especial en su vida? —.

—Supongo que no —no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que le incomodaba—. Imagino que sólo es que pienso que es demasiado viejo. ¿No es ella como un centenar de años más joven? —.

—Ochenta y cinco, creo—.

—Pero él es... "realmente viejo", y ella... "tiene la mitad de su edad"—.

Harry se contuvo a tiempo al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. A juzgar por la expresión de Severus, sabía lo que el joven estaba pensando.

—No es necesario tener sexo para estar enamorado. Por supuesto, hay pociones que permiten superar ciertos problemas de desempeño —comentó, echándose a reír ante el impactado rostro de Harry.

—Nosotros nos tenemos mucha confianza. ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaría en todo este tiempo? —el joven intentó desviar la conversación, además que no quería admitir que, en cierto modo, se sentía traicionado porque Albus no hubiera confiado en él.

—¿Cuánto sabes acerca de la vida personal de Minerva? —preguntó Severus, sabiendo la respuesta—. Aunque seas muy cercano a Albus, no significa que él tenga derecho a romper la confianza de ella. No es fácil conservar un secreto en este castillo; no le culpo por mantener su vida privada—.

—Cuando Albus me recibió, pasaba todo su tiempo libre conmigo. Madame Pomfrey me contó que permaneció a mi lado hasta que estuvieron seguros de que viviría. Después de eso, sólo me dejaba por cortos periodos de tiempo, cuando Ron o alguien más venían a visitarme. Cuando mejoré un poco, me llevó de vacaciones y pasamos tiempo con algunos de sus familiares. Nunca se me ocurrió que tuviera alguien más tan cercano, aguardando. Monopolicé su tiempo por casi todo un año —musitó, sintiéndose mal por haber acaparado tanto tiempo de Albus, de noche y de día, y se preguntó cómo se habría sentido Minerva—. Ya sólo mis recuerdos debieron provocarle un gran daño—.

—Albus quedó devastado al comprender cuánto se había equivocado al juzgar tu situación. Varias personas dedican sus vidas a cuidar de tus necesidades, o de las necesidades de aquellos que te cuidan —acarició su mejilla al ver que Harry se veía angustiado—. No dije esto para acongojarte. Quiero que comprendas cuán amado eres—.

El joven se relajó visiblemente.

—Durante un tiempo, me pareció como si Minerva quisiera postularse para directora. O quizás eso es lo que me dije a mí mismo al verla en su oficina con tanta frecuencia —Harry se rio de su propia ignorancia—. Y hablando de relaciones inesperadas —le sonrió traviesamente—. ¿Qué demonios te traes con la señora Granger? ¿Debería sentirme celoso? —se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo—. ¿Es por eso por lo que conocías los hechizos utilizados en las primeras Protecciones? Ella parecía conocerte muy bien para alguien que pasó unas pocas horas allí una sola vez, algunos años antes—.

—Que perceptivo —Severus sorbió su té, ignorando la lengua que lamia el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Sigue hablando —susurró Harry, y al succionar con más fuerza escuchó un suspiro—. Tú me perteneces, Sev —le recordó.

El hombre comenzó su historia con una advertencia.

—Si repites esto, te garantizo que vivirás para arrepentirte—.

—Sí, sí, ahora desembucha. ¿Cuándo la conociste en realidad? Nunca te he visto mostrarte tan amable con alguien que hayas conocido apenas unos años—.

—Desde tus doce años—.

Eso atrajo su atención.

>> Cuando fue claro quiénes eran tus amigos más cercanos, Albus le sugirió a Arthur que fortaleciera sus Protecciones. Dado que los Granger eran muggles, no quisimos llamar la atención sobre ellos alzando Protecciones en su casa, pues frustraría el propósito de proteger a quienes te rodeaban. Albus me envió a lanzar un hechizo sobre la casa que le alertara en caso de que algún mago rondara por la zona. Yo tuve que ajustar el hechizo cada vez que Hermione regresaba a su casa por vacaciones, ya fuera en verano, Pascua o Navidad —explicó.

—Eso tiene sentido. ¿Es todo? Pareces contrariado —Harry se movió sobre su regazo para mirarle a los ojos. El mayor emitió un sonido indescifrable.

—Considerando nuestras recientes conversaciones, me sentí obligado a contarte toda la historia, a pesar de mi mejor juicio—musitó sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¿No podías haber dicho 'ya que te lo debo, te lo contaré'? —Harry rio entre dientes—. No vas a distraerme —agregó, cuando Severus le atrajo más cerca.

—Vale, mocoso. No podía rondar la casa lanzando hechizos sin hablar con los Granger. Nos sentamos a tomar el té mientras les explicaba la situación y que deseábamos mantener la seguridad de su hija. El té se convirtió en parte del proceso. Durante un debate sobre los méritos de la odontología muggle contra la mágica... —.

—Tú fuiste muy bestia con Hermione cuando Malfoy la atacó con el hechizo  _Densaugeo_  —comentó, recordando a Hermione con los dientes enormes.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás que no soy un tipo agradable? Además del hecho de que nunca fui amable con ninguno de tus amigos, encontraba a la señorita Granger bastante odiosa —confesó Severus con sinceridad.

—¿Señorita Granger? —.

—Ahora que Hermione es mayor, es más tolerable —ignoró la sonrisa de Harry, o el hecho de que la joven no era mucho mayor.

>> Mi historia, antes que me interrumpieras con tanta descortesía, era sobre la señora Granger. Aparentemente, al ser dentista consideró correcto preguntarme por qué yo no había arreglado mis dientes. Aunque estuve tentado a maldecirla, tuve que admitir que blanquear mis dientes con un hechizo sería un cambio demasiado notorio. No quería que nadie pensara que era vanidoso, y no me preocupaba lo suficiente como para crear una poción para hacerlo. Un día me ofreció un producto dental muggle que me los blanquearía lentamente—.

—Nunca lo noté —Harry separó sus labios para observarle con más atención. Severus le lanzó una mirada feroz y apartó la cabeza de los curiosos dedos.

—Ésa era la idea, ¿acaso no me escuchaste?

—Si yo puedo aceptar deportivamente mis momentos vergonzosos, también puedes hacerlo tú —argumentó Harry, y Severus le escuchó agregar en un murmullo—. Al menos nadie te ha pedido que te levantes mientras lo estás haciendo—.

—¿No? —Severus le arrastró en un beso apasionado. Harry se retorció en su regazo.

—Supongo que puedes hacer ambas cosas —concedió, sintiendo la dura evidencia bajo él.

 


	63. Perder Los Estribos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry estaba sentado a la mesa de su cocina, desayunando bajo la fría mirada de cierta lechuza blanca, en protesta por la falta de mayor cantidad de tocineta en su dieta.

—¿Yo me quejé anoche cuando despedazabas un ratón mientras yo trataba de dormir? —preguntó Harry, sin obtener respuesta—. El sonido al masticarlo fue perturbador, que sepas —agregó, pero ella no mostró remordimiento alguno. Al terminar sus huevos, el joven levantó pluma y una hoja de pergamino, garabateando una rápida nota—. Reconozco que te tengo muy consentida, así que al menos tendrás trabajo por eso—.

Ella levantó la patita, obediente, y él la dejó partir.

Mientras se duchaba y vestía para su reunión con Kieran, el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts era un hervidero de estudiantes. Severus había estado preocupado por el hecho de que varios estudiantes de séptimo habían tomado la Marca. Escudriñó entre sus alumnos, buscando pistas. Sabiendo que había llegado una nueva remesa de ingredientes a la botica, esperaba ser muy pronto convocado. Mantendría una estrecha vigilancia. Si la Marca era nueva, todavía dolería por un tiempo, y eventualmente picaría hasta que estuviera completamente curada. En estas circunstancias, sería casi imposible para un Mortífago joven ocultar las señales delatoras cuando la Marca Tenebrosa quemara. No que esperara que todos los nuevos reclutas fueras convocados a cada reunión.

—Parece que recibiste un correo —Severus habló suavemente, sabiendo que sólo Remus le escucharía. Hubo un tiempo en que pensaba que Albus le estaba castigando al sentarle junto al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, esto facilitaba que Remus abriera una carta y la colocara convenientemente sobre la mesa, de forma que Severus pudiera leer los mensajes de Harry.

>> ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un código? —preguntó, señalando el pie de la hoja. Remus se preocupó hasta notar que las esquinas de los apretados labios de Severus se curvaban hacia arriba mientras leía la breve nota.

> _Trabajará por comida_

—He visto muggles vagabundos sosteniendo carteles con mensajes como ése —comentó Remus, mientras observaba como Severus, discretamente, empujaba una rebanada de tocineta fuera de su plato, murmurando algo sobre pájaros consentidos. Ésta fue rápidamente devorada.

* * *

En una gran edificación que una vez fuera un establo, Kieran estaba preparado, observando su reloj. Lanzó el hechizo segundos después que Harry Apareciera en la sala de entrenamiento. El hechizo debería haber formado una capa de hielo alrededor de su víctima, pero fue rebotado antes que pudiera lograr su objetivo. Tuvo que saltar a un lado para eludir su propia maldición.

—Buen movimiento, levantar un escudo antes de venir —elogió Kieran antes de lanzar otros tres ataques en forma consecutiva. Harry se movió, giró en redondo y devolvió el disparo, esquivando sólo dos de los tres. Lucharon por un tiempo, ambos lanzando buenos hechizos. Harry siempre había luchado de una forma impresionante, sosteniendo la cabeza en alto independientemente de cuán cansado o en desventaja se sintiera. Así que cuando se fue hacia atrás con un gemido, luchando por mantener el equilibrio y a punto de caer, Kieran quedó perplejo. Contuvo su siguiente hechizo cuando vio que el joven tropezaba. Se suponía que empezarían el tratamiento luego de ese día de entrenamiento, pero estaba empezando a reconsiderar la idea.

Apretándose el estómago, mientras se retorcía sobre el heno que cubría el suelo, Harry gritó:

— _¡Expelliarmus! ¡Incarcerous! —._

La varita de Kieran voló hacia la mano extendida de Harry mientras las cuerdas mágicas ataban al escocés antes de que fuera arrojado contra una paca de heno ubicada en la lejana pared. Harry sonrió triunfal, disfrutando el momento en que vio el asombro en el desaliñado rostro cuando su oponente se dio cuenta que el joven le había logrado engañar. Habría disfrutado su victoria más tiempo, pero la sensación pronto disminuyó; Kieran no se había movido desde su colisión contra la paca de heno. Levantó con rapidez un escudo protector antes de acercarse, para asegurarse de no caer en su propia trampa.

Su entrenador estaba inconsciente. Con cuidado, paso su mano por la cabeza del hombre, encontrando un chichón. De inmediato, conjuró una bolsa de hielo para reducir el bulto, antes de musitar ' _Enervate'_. Observó y escuchó la respiración de Kieran para ver si podía reconocer señales de que estaba despertando. Para darle crédito, la respiración del hombre no se alteró, pero un diminuto movimiento en sus ojos le mostró que estaba consciente. Tuvo la certeza de que había despertado cuando vio que el cuerpo de Kieran saltaba para intentar tomar represalias, pero se lo impidieron las cuerdas mágicas que estaban presionándole.

—Maldición —gruñó el sanador.

—Dijiste que no debía ser predecible —Harry sonrió—. ¿Los Sanadores pueden curarse a sí mismos? —revisó una vez más la cabeza del herido, colocando con suavidad el paquete de hielo otra vez.

—La sanación te drena, así que no puedo curar nada demasiado grande en mí mismo. Eso no significa que no pueda utilizar hechizos como los de Madame Pomfrey —se movió, intentando liberarse—. Harry —musitó quedamente. El joven se inclinó más cerca para escuchar lo que su entrenador trataba de decir—. ¡Desátame, Malparido! —exigió, agregando unas cuantas palabras que aumentaron el creciente vocabulario grosero de Harry, que ahora se extendía a varios idiomas, algunos de los cuales el joven no identificó y Kieran no pensaba aclarar.

El Sanador le enseñó un hechizo para curarle el chichón de la cabeza. Harry había escuchado a Madame Pomfrey lanzarlo varias veces así que lo captó con facilidad.

Durante el almuerzo, Kieran señalo varias cicatrices en el cuerpo de Harry, preguntando la causa de cada una. No habían quedado muchas luego de que consiguiera su nueva piel, así que el hombre tuvo que revisar una lista que describía las diversas heridas que había recibido y esperaba que Harry las recordara por dicha descripción. Empezaron con una pequeña, y Kieran eligió heridas que no había provocado su familia para el primer día de tratamiento, algo que no sorprendió al joven.

En su mayor parte, Harry sintió la situación como otra prueba de resistencia al dolor y no notó mucha diferencia entre 'antes' y 'después' de la sanación, con una sola excepción. El año anterior, se había cortado el tobillo con un cubo de fregar y no quiso acudir con Madame Pomfrey, pues había pasado el toque de queda. Tampoco quería explicar qué había estado haciendo en el armario de las escobas con Stuart Ackerley. Después de la sanación, Kieran le había pedido que caminara un poco para ver cómo se sentía.

—Guau —exclamó Harry, moviendo su pie en varias direcciones—. Es como si algo que no sabía que me estuviera apretando se hubiera aflojado —se balanceó sobre los talones. Estaba comenzando a ver que conseguiría otros beneficios del tratamiento. Kieran le explicó sobre tejidos cicatrizados y adherencias, y cómo afectaban a los músculos y tendones.

* * *

Severus Snape caminaba a grandes zancadas por su clase, entregando trabajos al tiempo que examinaba las pociones que se estaban preparando en cada caldero. Los Hufflepuff eran fáciles de intimidar, sus clases no eran ni de cerca tan divertidas como las de Gryffindor/Slytherin. Según su creencia, si no escuchaba murmurar 'cretino grasiento' al menos una vez al día, todo había resultado demasiado fácil.

Curiosamente, los estudiantes de Hufflepuff trabajaban bastante bien cuando se les emparejaba con los diligentes Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, no todos los Ravenclaws estaban trabajando a su máximo potencial. Snape lanzó con un ruido seco un ensayo fallido, sobresaltando a unos pocos estudiantes nerviosos.

—Véame después de clase, señor Flynn —ordenó con el ceño fruncido. Los estudiantes contuvieron la respiración mientras él seguía paseando, revisando los calderos y quitando puntos. Cuando la clase terminó, se sentó ante su escritorio, ignorando el ruido de los estudiantes mientras luchaban por salir antes que quitaran más puntos a la Casa de Ravenclaw. El hombre pareció continuar leyendo el ensayo que sostenía en su mano mientras Flynn se sentaba en su pupitre, aguardando instrucciones.

—¿Señor? —después de cinco minutos, se acercó al escritorio del Profesor. Luego de cinco minutos más, Severus finalmente alzó la mirada.

—Pociones no es una materia obligatoria para los alumnos de séptimo año, señor Flynn. Los trabajos deficientes no le permitirán continuar en mi clase. Si no puede mejorar su desempeño, le sugiero que hable con su Jefe de Casa para que le transfieran a Adivinación o algo igual de práctico, como tejer cestas.

—¿Ya puedo retirarme? —el tono insolente de Flynn sólo sirvió para enfurecerle más.

—¡No! —bufó Severus, y se levantó abruptamente.  _"El maldito haría bien en flaquear"_ , pensó, mirándole desde su altura—. Volverá a redactar el ensayo para que cubra mis estándares. Puede que consiga algo haciendo esos vergonzosos trabajos en otras materias, pero yo no soy tan indulgente—.

—Sí, señor —la elección de palabras del joven mejoró, pero no así su actitud ni su tono.

—Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw por su tono impertinente. Puede irse —Severus le miró con furia cuando no se dio la vuelta y partió de inmediato.

—¿Disculpe, señor? —inclinó la cabeza como si no hubiera escuchado bien—. ¿Dijo impertinente? Por un momento pensé que le había escuchado decir impotente, pero eso no podría ser, ¿verdad? —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡FUERA! —gritó Severus a todo lo que daba su voz—. ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw! —apuntó la puerta con su varita. Esta se abrió de golpe, impactando la pared con tal fuerza que hizo que la madera vibrara. Era evidente que el asistente de pociones, primo de Flynn, le había estado contando algunos detalles sobre su trabajo para el Señor Oscuro.

El no tener oportunidad de ver a Harry durante la siguiente semana tampoco mejoró su humor. Los rumores del mal humor del profesor Snape corrieron como pólvora. Por varios días, los estudiantes se mostraron excepcionalmente tranquilos y atentos en un intento por escapar de su ira.

* * *

Los Weasley tenían razones para celebrar. Ron era el primero de su generación en comprometerse. Parecía como si cada vez que Harry miraba alrededor, había familia reunida. Una noche era en casa de los Granger para cenar, la siguiente una gran reunión Weasley, con tíos, tías y primos incluidos.

Harry se sentía agradecido de ser considerado de la familia, y se había divertido mucho, pero estaba listo para una noche relajada, para variar. Con un chispeante fuego y un enorme recipiente de palomitas de maíz, encendió la televisión para pasar una noche de entretenimiento fútil. Dos programas más tarde, su botella de cerveza de mantequilla estaba vacía y apenas tenía unas cuantas semillas manchadas de mantequilla en el fondo del recipiente. No se había molestado en levantarse.

Una interesante propaganda comenzó. No tenía idea de qué producto anunciaba, pero un hombre medio desnudo atrajo su atención. En realidad, no escuchaba lo que se estaba diciendo, pero estaba seguro de haber oído su nombre.

—¡Harry! —llamó George desde la chimenea, captando finalmente su atención—. ¿Quieres algo de compañía? —con suerte convencería a su benefactor de que le permitiera montar un caldero.

—Es como un 'déjà vu' —murmuró Harry—. Me parece recordar el ser convertido en canario la última vez que hiciste una poción aquí—.

—Sin bromas, prometido —George mostró sus manos abiertas—. Teníamos algo que queríamos que probaras —comentó Fred con entusiasmo. George le dio un pisotón.

—No sé... —vaciló Harry—. Esta noche quería vegetar. No me apetece que se arme un desorden —explicó con cansancio.

—Sin desorden. Por favor —suplicó George—. Tenemos una orden que suplir, y en la Madriguera no hay una habitación con espacio para un caldero tan grande. No vamos a hacer ningún experimento, lo juro —aseguró. Harry suspiró y con la mano les indicó que entraran.

—¿Dónde está Fred? —preguntó, al ver a George solo.

—No podíamos transportar ese enorme caldero a través de la red flu. Fred se aparecerá con el caldero. Ése debe ser él —declaró con una enorme sonrisa al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Harry observó al otro gemelo arrastrar un caldero tan grande que casi esperaba que le pidieran sangre para resucitar a un nuevo Señor Oscuro. Levantó la mano, acallando a los pelirrojos.

—Prepararán sólo la poción de la que hablan. Nada que no hayan elaborado con éxito varias veces —al ver que asentían en señal de aceptación, continuó—: Tampoco quiero encontrar ni rastro de todo esto mañana. Nada de bromas retrasadas—.

—Sólo te dejaremos esto, claramente identificado, así puedes probarlo en otro momento para jugar una broma a algún amigo —George hechizó una caja que acababa de sacar del caldero para que apareciera la palabra 'BROMA' en grandes letras rojas. Harry no pudo evitar lanzar una breve carcajada ante el modo en que su amigo le hablaba, suave y lentamente, como si estuviera frente a un animal salvaje listo para atacar.

—Hay cerveza de mantequilla en la cocina —les informó Harry al tiempo que regresaba hacia el sofá—. Yo tomaré una, ya que van a buscarlas —agregó. Fred se apresuró a buscarla y abrió la botella frente a él, para que su anfitrión no se preocupara de que agregaran algo en la bebida. Chismearon un poco antes que Harry se acostara en el sofá y alzara los pies.

—Huele a palomitas de maíz por aquí —Fred encendió el fuego bajo el inmenso caldero—. No por mucho tiempo —agregó, sabiendo que la poción no tenía buen olor.

—¿Les apetece? —ofreció Harry. Tomó un paquete pequeño de una caja que había sobre la mesita de centro. Los gemelos le miraron con curiosidad mientras el moreno quitaba la envoltura de celofán para mostrar una plana bolsa de papel.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Fred, inseguro de que ese extraño empaque pudiera contener algo comestible.

—Palomitas para microondas. No tengo microondas aquí, pero esto funciona muy bien —apuntó su varita hacia la bolsa—.  _Percoquo_  —la bolsa empezó a mostrar pequeños estallidos, alcanzando su tamaño total en segundos. La abrió con cuidado, permitiendo que escapara el vapor—. Piénsenlo. Los muggles tienen que esperar de tres a cuatro minutos para esto —comentó con aire indiferente.

Observando a los mellizos, Harry pensaba que parecía que sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Trabajaban bien juntos, apenas hablando, y permitiendo que él viera sus programas en paz.

—Ésta es la orden más grande que hemos tenido que preparar —comentó George, feliz.

—No te preocupes, Harry, nos acordaremos de ti cuando seamos ricos y famosos —bromeó Fred.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo buenos que son en pociones —comentó Harry, al ver su trabajo—. Estoy acostumbrado a que hagan estallar sus preparaciones—.

—De eso se trata la experimentación. Nunca se sabe lo que no va a funcionar. Hemos preparado esto muchas veces, así que no tienes que preocuparte —Fred danzó alrededor del caldero cómicamente.

—Quizás, pero nunca habían hecho un lote tan grande —les miró, confundido—. ¿Ajustan los tiempos de calentamiento de acuerdo al tamaño del caldero?

—Naturalmente —George hinchó el pecho. Harry rió entre dientes y les ignoró de nuevo. Se limitó a lanzar un sencillo hechizo de escudo, por si acaso. Eventualmente, alrededor de una hora más tarde, se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Se despertó cuando salió una propaganda en un tono mucho más alto que el programa que él no estaba viendo. Sus lentes presionaban contra su nariz en un incómodo ángulo.

Levantó la vista hacia el caldero; todo parecía estar bajo control. Lanzó su escudo de protección una vez más y se acostó mejor. Gruñó acerca de la imposibilidad de ubicar su rostro sobre el brazo del sofá mientras llevaba puestos sus anteojos y los colocó sobre la mesita de centro. Frunció el ceño cuando golpearon el borde de la mesa y cayeron al suelo, bajo el sofá. Los lentes fueron rescatados con rapidez cuando otro hombre medio desnudo apareció en la televisión. No tenía idea de lo que estaba vendiendo, pero no le importó. Volvió a colocar los lentes sobre la mesita, esperando tener una mejor puntería esta vez.

* * *

En Hogwarts, Severus Snape atravesaba los terrenos rumbo a los invernaderos, en busca de una planta fresca que necesitaba. Notó que varios estudiantes merodeaban por el exterior. Algunos de los alumnos de séptimo acostumbraban relajarse por esa zona de los jardines en las noches. Nadie había visto nada extraño en ese hecho, puesto era conocido que varios estudiantes se escondían tras las estatuas para fumar.

Pero Severus conocía la verdadera razón. Recientemente, Voldemort había comenzado a marcar a los estudiantes en su último año en lugar de esperar a que terminaran la escuela. Si eran convocados, sería menos sospechoso Aparecerse rumbo a una reunión si ya estaban en el exterior, mostrando como si solamente estuvieran dando un paseo hacia los límites del castillo.

Como miembro del Círculo Interno del Señor Oscuro, y debido a su papel como maestro de Pociones, no siempre asistía a las reuniones con los nuevos reclutas. Sus objetivos primordiales eran elaborar pociones y espiar a Dumbledore, por lo que no se involucraba en cada pequeña faceta del régimen del Señor Oscuro, y estaba agradecido por ello.

Algunos de sus peores recuerdos involucraban a los nuevos seguidores. Voldemort se refería a ello como el proceso de moldear a las jóvenes mentes al estilo de los Mortífagos. Severus lo llamaba 'observa como jóvenes e inexpertos magos torturan y matan'. Los Mortífagos no nacían sabiendo cómo violar y saquear; debían ser enseñados.

Una vez que el Señor Oscuro comenzó a aceptar estudiantes, no fue seguro que Severus tomara parte en el proceso de 'moldear las jóvenes mentes'. Cualquier delación podía hacer caer su tapadera. Voldemort no podía arriesgarse a perder a su espía.

Mientras caminaba al lado de otro pequeño grupo, Severus se detuvo de repente. La varita en su manga le había enviado un pulso de magia. Inconscientemente, aferró la varita; hacía un tiempo que no sentía ese calor. Rápidamente, cambio de dirección y se dirigió al límite de Aparición. Algo sucedía en casa de Harry.

—Parece que tuvo un ardiente deseo de partir —sonrió un joven Mortífago, al ver a Severus aferrar su brazo. Asumió que era la Marca Oscura la que había ocasionado la presurosa desaparición del maestro de Pociones.

* * *

George dejó de agitar la mezcla luego de agregar otro ingrediente y colocó la cuchara a un lado. Pocos segundos más tarde, Fred preguntó:

—¿No deberíamos haber alargado el tiempo de mezcla? Después de todo, es mucha mezcla y la saliva de dragón que acabamos de agregar no reacciona bien con la base—.

George abrió los ojos de par en par en el momento que una imprevista explosión hizo que el ardiente líquido cubriera el techo, paredes, ventanas, y, por supuesto, a los dos pelirrojos.

Al instante, Harry se despertó, sobresaltado. La habitación estaba negra como boca de lobo, o eso pensó, antes de recordar que los gemelos estaban preparando una poción y él había colocado un escudo protector. El pringue se deslizaba por debajo del escudo mientras Harry veía como los gemelos recibían el embate de la explosión. De inmediato, retiro su escudo y lanzó un hechizo de enfriamiento en dirección de sus amigos, en caso de que no hubieran tomado precauciones, esperando que su puntería fuera buena. Le resultaba difícil retirar el pringue de los gemelos sin sus anteojos. Haciendo inventario de los daños, encontró que el sofá sobre el que había estado acostado, completamente limpio, resultaba una visión extraña en medio del resto del desastre.

—¡Tienen suerte de que exista una pared entre ustedes y el reloj que Albus me regalo! Aunque todavía puedo maldecirles por todo esto—.

Harry dudaba que siquiera le hubieran escuchado mientras se quitaban las ropas empapadas de la poción, todavía caliente, aunque no al punto de quemar. Suspiró, pasando la vista por el colosal desastre que habían creado. Aunque no tenía claro si deseaba verlo con más claridad, decidió que era mejor encontrar sus lentes. Apenas había dado un paso cuando tiró su taza. Afortunadamente, era irrompible, pero eso no evitó que Harry aterrizara de culo sobre la colorida poción, deslizándose sobre ella. La sustancia se había enfriado, pero aun así sintió una sensación desagradable cuando se coló a través de sus pantalones, la espalda de su camisa y su cabello. Al levantar la vista hacia el techo, distinguió una gran gota que se estaba formando, preparándose para caer sobre él.

Severus temía lo que se iba a encontrar al arribar al apartamento de Harry. Al Aparecer en la habitación no vio señales de problemas. Escuchó el agua correr y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del baño para encontrarse con Fred y George duchándose. Siguió el rastro de ropa a través de la cocina sólo para quedar impactado ante el estado de la salita de estar. Su corazón le cayó al piso al encontrar a Harry tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo, detrás del sofá.

Harry acababa de aferrar sus anteojos cuando escuchó que le llamaban en voz alta. Trató de darse la vuelta, pero notó que alguien lo estaba haciendo por él. Levantó la vista para ver quién le estaba girando con tanto cuidado. Nunca había visto a Severus tan asustado. Sabía que se había preocupado por él en otras ocasiones, pero nunca había estado consciente para observar la primera reacción de su pareja.

—¿Dónde estás herido? ¿Te quemaste? —Severus le estaba tocando, buscando con desesperación sus heridas.

—Severus —dijo finalmente, sin aliento—. Estoy bien, en serio—.

Suspiró cuando el hombre corrió sus manos por su cabello, respirando con fuerza, atrayéndole más cerca. Pudo sentir la mandíbula de Sev contra su sien, sus labios besando por todas partes. Quería decirle que había estado en el suelo buscando sus lentes, pero lo olvidó al sentir como su pareja le abrazaba mucho tiempo, y no deseaba hacer nada para que eso terminara. Jadeó cuando los fuertes brazos le alzaron.

>> No en el sofá —suplicó al darse cuenta de que allí iba a ser dejado. Demasiado tarde. Severus miró hacia el sofá limpio y su mugriento Harry—. Yo baje para encontrar mis gafas... No fui golpeado por la explosión —logró decir finalmente, tranquilizando en cierta forma a su pareja.

—¿Por qué esos dos payasos están en la ducha mientras tú estás aquí cubierto de mierda? —gruñó mientras le quitaba la camisa, buscando posibles quemaduras.

—¿Ambos están en la ducha? —indagó Harry, enarcando las cejas—. Quisiera ver eso. ¿Era sexy? —.

—Estaba demasiado preocupado por tu seguridad para notarlo —replicó, indignado—. Contesta mi pregunta—.

Harry se enderezó, mientras Severus seguía arrodillado a su lado, así que quedó al nivel de sus ojos.

—A mí no me golpeó la poción caliente como a ellos. Había convocado un escudo de hechizo para cubrirme cuando empezaron —replicó jactancioso, acercándole hacia sí. Disfrutó la expresión en la mirada de Severus... ¿era orgullo? ¿Alivio?

—Eso explica el sofá —el hombre presionó los labios de Harry con los propios, estrechándole con fuerza sin tener en cuenta la pegajosa sustancia entre ellos. Cuando se separaron, el joven recordó la razón por la que su amante pudo acudir en su ayuda.

—Ahora sabemos que la protección adicional que colocaste aquí sí funciona—.

Estaba a punto de buscar otro beso cuando Severus le sostuvo por los hombros, mirándole con incredulidad.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Albus...? —enmudeció, sin creer que Dumbledore se lo hubiera mencionado cuando le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

—Él no tuvo que decírmelo. Yo pude sentirlo —Harry sonrió, divertido ante la impactada expresión de Severus.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? —preguntó, y el otro se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas estaban algo tirantes entre nosotros por aquel tiempo. Me gustaba sentir tu magia protegiéndome, me mostraba cuánto te preocupabas por mí, aunque te estabas comportando como un cretino —sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

Severus observó los brillantes ojos verdes, preguntándose si dejaría de asombrarle alguna vez.

>> Si sigues mirándome así, sabiendo cuán feliz me estoy sintiendo justo ahora, Voldy va a convocar a alguien—.

Ignoró la incrédula mirada de Severus ante su uso del nombre de Voldy. Se inclinó, besándole suavemente, succionando su labio inferior. Le encantaba prolongar los besos. Luego de acariciar sus labios en todos los ángulos posibles, Harry deslizó su lengua para reunirse con la de Sev. Casi había olvidado la protección extra que el hombre había colocado en su casa. Se dio cuenta que el mago había hecho muchas cosas, grandes y pequeñas, para demostrarle cuánto le amaba. Cuando el beso terminó, tenía la sensación de estar luciendo esa 'sonrisa boba' que, según Severus le había dicho una vez, le quedaba después de un buen sexo.

>> Cada día te amo más. Y pensaba que finalmente había comprendido totalmente lo que era ser correspondido, pero tú me pruebas que estoy equivocado —esperaba que sus palabras expresaran lo que sentía su corazón sin sonar demasiado cliché.

—Llevo haciéndolo desde hace siete años —Severus sonrió.

—¿Amándome? —.

—Probando que estás equivocado —el intento de Severus de sonar jactancioso fue interrumpido cuando un ardiente dolor en su brazo le indicó que el Señor Oscuro le estaba llamando con urgencia. El recuerdo de Harry con su mano extendida llegó a su mente. La incertidumbre en los ojos verdes le regresó al momento actual—. Harry —comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

—Tienes que irte —comentó, resignado—. Lo entiendo —Harry alejó la cabeza, mirando hacia el baño, donde podía escucharse a los gemelos discutiendo sobre las toallas.

—¿De veras? —Severus se levantó, alzando a Harry con brusquedad hasta ponerlo de pie—. ¿Comprendes lo que significas para mí? Has vuelto mi vida completamente patas arriba, y soy incapaz de demostrar cuán agradecido me siento por eso—.

Harry se sobresaltó inicialmente ante la intensidad de Sev, pero al escuchar sus palabras, pensó que muy bien podría derretirse en sus brazos.

>> ¿Sabes que los días en que los elfos domésticos sirven pastelillos de chocolate tengo que observar la mesa Gryffindor para mantener el ceño fruncido? De otra forma, podría sonreír accidentalmente al pensar en ti —recorrió con sus manos el cabello rebelde, sintiendo la suavidad entre sus dedos.

>> Hace dos días, estaba patrullando los pasillos en busca de estudiantes despiertos. Me dirigí a las puertas del castillo, y de allí al límite de las protecciones, y me Aparecí en tu habitación—.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Harry sonrió, deleitado e intrigado—. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —.

—No tenía mucho tiempo. Sólo quería verte, observarte dormir —notó como el joven mordisqueaba su labio inferior—. Trata de mantenerte despierto durante un rato, no sé qué pasará esta noche —le besó apasionadamente antes de retroceder un paso, listo para Aparecerse rumbo a la reunión de Mortífagos.

Harry lucía como si pudiera caer de no ser porque Severus le estaba sosteniendo. Ya sentía la pérdida donde los dedos de Sev habían acariciado su rostro.

>> Eres lo más importante de mi vida, que lo sepas—.

Con un chasquido, el hombre desapareció.

—Vaya, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días —Fred y George habían entrado a tiempo para ver el impresionante beso. Estaban parados en el dintel de la puerta, limpios y con flamantes toallas blancas alrededor de sus cinturas.

>> También eres importante para nosotros, Harry, pero no esperes conseguir un beso como ése de nuestra parte —el comentario terminó con un silbido.

Harry dio la vuelta abruptamente, sonriendo con malicia.

—Creo recordar que ambos querían besarme; al mismo tiempo, debo agregar. ¿Les suena el nombre de Jo? —.

—No es justo que menciones eso. Aceptaste que no hablaríamos sobre 'Joanne' o 'Sev' —George no pudo mostrar demasiada indignación, considerando las circunstancias.

—Eso fue antes que ustedes dos 'redecoraran' —el regaño de Harry perdió el efecto deseado cuando se resbaló en el viscoso suelo y volvió a caerse de culo. Se dio cuenta que había caído en el mismo sitio que antes, y levantó la vista para ver como la gran gota del techo cedía por fin y caía, estrellándose contra su cara.

* * *

Severus todavía no terminaba de llegar a la puerta cuando pudo percibir la furia del Señor Oscuro. Ya podía escuchar sus gritos. Voldemort no era un psicópata feliz. Al tiempo que se arrodillaba ante el vociferante mago, esperaba ser golpeado por un Crucio en cualquier momento. Se asombró al ver que ello no pasaba, al menos de momento. Parecía que el Señor Oscuro estaba tan furioso con su sirviente personal qué éste apenas se mantenía con vida, y aún no había descargado todas sus frustraciones sobre su sufrido seguidor.

En momentos como éste, Voldemort extrañaba a Colagusano. La rata, antes de su muerte, podía estar siendo molido a  _crucios_  y aún así inclinarse, agacharse y suplicar el perdón.

Severus seguía siendo ignorado y permanecía postrado, aprovechando para escuchar y esperando no sufrir una imperdonable.

—Mi señor —escuchó una nueva voz en la habitación. Un vistazo de reojo le reveló un mago que llevaba la vestimenta completa de Mortífago, capucha incluida; arrastraba un muggle al interior del recinto. En cuanto le dejó caer en el piso, abandonó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo sin ser irrespetuoso, lo cual era una línea muy fina cuando tu vida dependía de ello.

A Severus empezaban a dolerle las rodillas, pero permaneció perfectamente rígido, escuchando cómo Voldemort torturaba al muggle hasta la muerte. Se sentía agradecido de que Harry estuviera despierto y no tuviera que sufrir aquello.

—Arriba, Snape —ordenó Voldemort—. Tu brazo —aferró con fuerza la muñeca de Severus, deslizando su varita para retirar la tela que cubría su antebrazo. El hechizo siseado aplicado sobre su vasallo reveló la Marca Oscura. Presionando su varita sobre dicha marca, convocó a otro seguidor.

Severus tuvo oportunidad de lanzar un breve vistazo al rostro de serpiente y los ojos rojos. En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo había reconocido una mezcla de emociones, antes que la expresión de Voldemort regresara a la furia. Sabía que aunque su maestro era muy poderoso, intentaba no mostrar ciertos sentimientos; eso podría ser tomado como una debilidad y explotado, incluso por un servidor leal. El maestro de Pociones estaba seguro de no haber dado ninguna señal de haber reconocido en el Señor Oscuro la angustia, mezclada con decepción y frustración, por sólo mencionar unas cuantas de las emociones que trataba de ocultar.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Severus se paró, en silencio, al lado de Voldemort. Era la posición que solía ocupar Lucius Malfoy. La puerta se abrió para mostrar al seguidor recientemente convocado, a quien se dio órdenes para que retirara dos cuerpos, el muggle muerto y al asistente que seguía quieto en el suelo.

—No te acostumbres a ese puesto, no estás reemplazando a Malfoy como mi mano derecha —los ojos de serpiente se entrecerraron, observando la reacción del impasible rostro de Snape. Dado que no se esperaba su respuesta, Severus permaneció impertérrito. Voldemort continuó estudiando su rostro. Parecía estar inmerso en una gran agitación interna. Después de varios y tediosos minutos, el Señor Oscuro le guió hasta un saloncito.

No era la primera vez que Severus bebía con el Señor Oscuro, pero en esos casos Lucius siempre había estado presente. Cuando los sirvientes se retiraron y luego de sisear un hechizo de silencio, Voldemort comenzó:

>> Me gustaría hablarte sobre Harry Potter —hizo una pausa, tomando un sorbo de su whisky—. Puedo sentirlo, ¿lo sabes? —.

—Había mencionado que su felicidad era causa de irritación para usted, mi Señor —contestó Severus, con aparente indiferencia.

—Sí, sí —movió la mano, restándole importancia—. ¿Sabes por qué decidí hablar contigo sobre esto? —.

—No, mi Señor. Estoy a tu servicio —Severus inclinó la cabeza, preguntándose cuándo el bastardo con aspecto de serpiente llegaría al meollo del asunto.

—Se porqué mis seguidores me son leales, Severusss. Todos necesitan algo, algún beneficio que obtendrían al servirme, o al menos eso creen, con unas pocas excepciones. Muy pocos son realmente leales a mi causa. Es una de las razones por las que voy compartir la información contigo esta noche —con una floritura de su varita, los vasos se llenaron nuevamente.

>> Después que la Maldición Mortal fallara al tratar de eliminar a Potter, encontraste la manera para que, un mago sin dinero como tú hiciera todas las pociones que él deseaba. Regresaste con el viejo tonto, quien te dio un lugar para vivir, comida en tu plato, y un laboratorio lleno de suministros. Una vez que recuperé mi poder, tus habilidades han resultado muy beneficiosas para mí. Lucius, sin embargo... —su voz se apagó, mientras giraba el líquido ambarino en su vaso.

>> Lucius Malfoy se dedicó a asegurarse una posición firme en el Ministerio y la Junta Escolar de Hogwarts. Está sediento de poder, y no soy lo bastante idiota como para ignorar que tomaría mi lugar si se le presentara la oportunidad. Tú, en cambio —Voldemort le observó por encima de su vaso. Sus ojos rojos parecían reflejar el fuego del mismísimo infierno.

—Siempre te seré leal, mi Señor —nuevamente Severus inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

—Quizás... Sé que no estás contento con el asistente que te procuré. Pero también sé que te proveo del local y las necesidades que te permiten trabajar y experimentar en pociones que el Ministerio nunca aprobaría. Sin mi influencia, no podrías adquirir algunos de los ingredientes, no disponibles en su mayoría—.

—Agradezco la oportunidad que me has otorgado, mi Señor —Severus seguiría permitiéndole mantener esa creencia, aun sabiendo que él era muy capaz de conseguir materiales raros y controlados. Era cierto que había comenzado siendo pobre, pero después de años viviendo en Hogwarts, con muy pocos gastos, había logrado ahorrar e invertir una considerable suma de dinero.

>> Hice un pedido de ingredientes para elaborar la porción que ordenaste, pero todavía no han llegado. ¿Hay alguna otra poción con la que pueda servirte mientras tanto? —preguntó Severus, esperando que su amo llegara al punto mientras aún era joven.

—No. Aunque estoy consciente de tus progresos, no es de pociones sobre lo que quiero hablar. He llegado a la conclusión de que Potter puede sentir más que mis más fuertes emociones—.

Severus rezó a cualquier dios que le escuchara que no hubiera descubierto que Harry sufría cada vez que él lanzaba maldiciones.

—Descubrí un patrón. A veces, cuando he podido sentir fuertes sentimientos de Potter, te he convocado para que me ayudaras a preparar una poción que me permitiera lidiar con el mocoso, y noté que su felicidad terminaba poco después—.

_"Oh, mierda"_

>> Si Potter puede sentir mis llamados, puede ser castigado a través del mismo enlace. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco —Voldemort frotó lentamente sus sienes, como si le doliera la cabeza—. Potter no ha mostrado signos de incomodidad durante mis últimas convocatorias—.

—Si me permite, mi Señor —Severus obtuvo un asentimiento como señal de que podía continuar—. ¿Son sólo fuertes emociones las que puedes sentir de Potter? —al demostrarle a Harry cuánto le amaba antes de dejarle tenía la esperanza de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y al parecer había funcionado.

—Siento sólo las emociones fuertes, inesperadas. Sin embargo, si me concentro, puedo percibir lo que está sintiendo en un momento dado —cerró los ojos por unos segundos y Severus supo que estaba intentando captar las emociones de Harry. Casi dejó caer su vaso cuando Lord Voldemort soltó una risotada. Esa especie de bufido fue seguido de inmediato por una ira fiera. Severus aguanto su propia risa y se preguntó que sería con lo que Harry estaba disfrutando. Fue sacado de sus reflexiones cuando Voldemort depositó su vaso con un golpe sordo, todavía furioso por su momentánea falta de control.

>> Felicidad ocasional es esperada, pero no toleraré lo que tuve que soportar hace un rato. Si eso continúa, puedo enviar a alguien para que le ataque nuevamente. En realidad, me sorprende que no haya caído ya —esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para Severus.

—¿Cuál es el problema, si puedo preguntar? —.

—Potter está enamorado —la última palabra fue pronunciada como si se tratara de una blasfemia. Levantó su bebida de nuevo—. ¡Quiero que eso termine, y tú lo vas a terminar! —.

Severus tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo para permanecer controlado y no saltar a conclusiones precipitadas. Se limitó a asentir y dar un sorbo a su bebida.

>> Utiliza tu actual relación para tomar ventaja—.

—¿Mi Señor? —Severus trató de decir más, pero se había quedado sin palabras.

—Estás usando al lobo; utilízale para averiguar de quién está enamorado Potter y mátale, sea quien sea—.

—Dudo que Lupin confíe en mí lo suficiente como para darme esa información —levantó su vaso para encontrarse con que estaba vacío.

—Entonces, quizás deberías ¡DEJAR DE FOLLÁRTELO! —.

* * *

—¿Ron, qué sucede? —Hermione le sacudió, pero no consiguió una respuesta coherente. Ron había encendido la chimenea para llamar a Harry. Ella le había escuchado llamar a su amigo con un tono amistoso, saludo que fue inmediatamente seguido por un grito. Inicialmente, la joven pensó que se trataba del grito de una mujer y corrió a su habitación como una flecha para encontrarse a su pareja gesticulando con las manos y chillando en un intento por transmitir lo que había visto y tanto le había perturbado, pero no conseguía pronunciar palabra alguna.

**_Diez minutos antes..._ **

Harry no se había arredrado cuando la gota de poción aterrizó sobre su nuca. Evitó estremecerse mientras bajaba por su espalda al elevar la vista hacia su ahora acuoso techo. El único sonido en la habitación era el ocasional chapoteo de la viscosa sustancia cuando salpicaba sobre el piso, desde el mantel o las lámparas.

El silencio fue roto por el bufido de risa de Fred. Ése simple sonido que salió por la nariz de Fred Weasley desató la guerra. Aunque algunos esperarían que una batalla entre magos se enfocaría en la magia, aquellos que habían crecido con hermanos en el mundo mágico lo veían de otra manera. Al pasar sus primeros diez años sin poder hacer magia, y sus posteriores años sólo en la escuela, los jóvenes magos y brujas rara vez pensaban en usar su varita cuando empezaban las batallas fraternales. Harry, que había pasado veranos y navidades en la Madriguera, no era una excepción.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, Harry levantó un puñado de la viscosa sustancia azul verdosa y la lanzó a Fred, estrellándola contra su pálido pecho. Al instante, George corrió y levantó la tapa del enorme caldero para usarla como escudo. Harry saltó tras el sofá mientras Fred utilizaba lo que quedaba del caldero como barrera.

—Ey, Harry, ¿aprendiste esos graciosos movimientos en tus sesiones de entrenamiento? ¿Kieran te enseña cómo resbalarte y caer de culo? —se mofó Fred desde su escondite. Harry lanzó algo de la sustancia al techo, sobre la cabeza del gemelo, y aguardó que goteara sobre su víctima. Pronto descubrió que no debía distraerse demasiado tiempo cuando fue golpeado en la cabeza por un buen disparo proveniente de George.

—Quizás fue Snape. Después de todo, el produce ese genial frufrú con su túnica —le provocó George, mientras bloqueaba con su escudo con efectividad. Harry logró agacharse a tiempo para evitar un ataque de Fred, y rió a carcajadas cuando el pegote que había lanzado al techo finalmente cayó, aterrizando encantadoramente sobre el cabello pelirrojo de Fred.

—Mierda —exclamó el pelirrojo, secando su frente antes que goteara por su cara—. Es evidente que Snape le ha estado enseñando algo más. Lo que me gustaría saber es... —se agachó antes de continuar —¿le quita puntos por una desastrosa ejecución? —.

Harry prefirió no defender su vida sexual; en lugar de eso, levantó dos puñados de masa antes de deslizarse hacia adelante por el piso. Al tiempo que se desviaba a un lado, apuntó a ambos. Desafortunadamente, George había logrado apartarse de su camino y protegerse de nuevo con el escudo. Deslizarse por el piso había dejado a Harry al descubierto, pero eso difícilmente importaba cuando el piso estaba tan embarrado como él.

Deteniéndose al lado del caldero, o lo que quedaba de él, Harry quedó justo al lado de Fred. Para entonces, ambos reían como histéricos. Casi al mismo instante, notaron cuán alarmantemente limpio había logrado mantenerse George. Tenía algunos manchones, pero en su mayor parte había logrado evadir a ambos.

Harry lanzó una sonrisa traviesa a Fred y en ese breve momento supo que así era como los gemelos debían comunicarse sin decir ni una sola palabra. Fred levantó tres dedos. Cuando el último dedo bajó, corrieron hacia el limpio George y le tumbaron.

Harry uso sus impresionantes habilidades para conseguir aprisionarle. Se sentó en el suelo tras su cabeza y usó sus piernas para aferrar sus brazos, dejando sus manos libres para hacer pegajosos rizos en el cabello pelirrojo.

—Precioso —rió Fred—. El pegote sobre el cabello rojo se vuelve púrpura. Te ves guapo, hermanito —comentó, olvidando que él también tenía la cabeza empapada. Aprovechó para torturar a su gemelo gota a gota. Cuando George empezó a lanzarle patadas, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, manteniéndole quieto.

A ese punto, Harry estaba seguro de que habían utilizado un hechizo para mantener las toallas en su lugar. Un hechizo que probablemente era necesario para vivir en la Madriguera.

Fred, a horcajadas sobre las rodillas de su hermano, comenzó a trazar siluetas en su pálido pecho, como si fuera pintura de guerra.

Fue en ese momento cuando, los tres con el pecho desnudo y la cabeza cubierta de pringue, un 'Hola, Harry' fue seguido por un agudo chillido proveniente de Ron, cuya cabeza acababa de aparecer en la chimenea.

—Vergonzoso —gruñó Fred.

—Dímelo a mí —replicó George—. Nuestro hermano grita como una chica—.

—Es sorprendente, ya que ahora su voz es más ronca que la nuestra. Ey, eso luce muy bien. No sabía que tuvieras talento para la peluquería —bromeó Fred, al ver la obra de Harry en el cabello de George.

—¿No lo sabías? A todos los gays se nos da bien hacer peinados —dijo Harry, petulante.

—Lástima que no tengas las mismas habilidades como decorador de interiores —se rió George.

* * *

Severus gruñía mientras preparaba pociones en el laboratorio de la guarida del Señor Oscuro. Había esperado que se le permitiera irse, pero en lugar de eso se le ordenó elaborar una poción antes de partir. No le gustaba trabajar en el laboratorio luego de haber bebido alcohol.

—¿Estamos de mal humor por aquí? —preguntó su asistente con arrogancia, entrando en la habitación con aire de superioridad—. Nuestro Maestro estaba complacido al escuchar que fuiste tan rápido al ordenar los ingredientes para elaborar la poción que necesita. Es extraño que me envíe a mí, un humilde asistente, a controlarte. A ti, que estás más alto en la jerarquía. No es un buen presagio sobre la confianza que tiene en ti—.

 _"Eso explica el porqué el Señor Oscuro dice conocer mis progresos"_ , pensó Snape, aunque no se dignó a responder el comentario del joven cretino. Sabía dónde estaba parado y no necesitaba probar nada ante este irritante dolor en su trasero.

>> Parece que allá donde vas, las paredes tienen oídos... —.

La pedante sonrisa desapareció con el último comentario, al ser interrumpido por las fuertes manos de Severus en su garganta. El asistente luchó por mantener los pies sobre el piso.

—Si por oídos te refieres a Flynn, te sugeriría enfáticamente que llamaras al pequeño perro de tu primo. Mi paciencia tiene un límite muy delgado y él lo está alcanzando —mantuvo el control, dejando que su asistente absorbiera apenas el aire suficiente para mantener la consciencia.

>> El lobo puede aguantar el chantaje, pero no permitiré que dos pedazos de mierda abusen de mí en mis propias mazmorras. El Ministerio me despediría de una patada en el culo si lanzara alguna amenaza contra su vida, pero tú, sin embargo, puedes decírselo de mi parte. Si quiere vivir para cumplir los dieciocho años, dejará de provocarme —Severus enfatizó sus últimas palabras apretando su agarre, levantándole un poco más alto. Los pies del asistente dejaron el suelo mientras jadeaba tratando de respirar. Las fuertes manos en su garganta le liberaron abruptamente, dejándole caer.

Después de respirar con fuerza varias veces, el color regresó al rostro del asistente. Se levantó, tembloroso, consiguiendo estabilizarse antes de apuntar su varita hacia el maestro de Pociones. La atención de Snape había regresado al caldero, pero estaba totalmente consciente de cada movimiento en el pequeño recinto. No se había molestado en mirar a su asistente, que de repente estaba sosteniendo una varita hacia él. Sin siquiera girarse, clavó su varita contra la marca que sus dedos habían dejado en el huesudo cuello minutos antes.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —advirtió Severus, lenta y llanamente, mientras seguía agitando la poción con su mano libre—. Y ya que estoy concentrado nuevamente en las pociones... —continuó, sin siquiera mirar si el asistente había guardado su varita —¿no recuerdas la petición de nuestro Amo sobre guardar discreción acerca de todas las pociones que se elaboran para él? —.

El ofendido asistente, argumentando la acusación de Snape, no había notado la sombra que oscureció el umbral de la entrada.

>> Ilumíname —comentó Snape con tranquilidad, agregando unos ojos de tritón, guardando discretamente su varita—. Uno de mis estudiantes, creo que primo tuyo, ha tenido la audacia de mencionar la necesidad que puedo tener de consumir una poción que preparaste por orden del Señor Oscuro. Y me preguntó: ¿dónde se supone que obtuvo dicha información? —.

El asistente palideció. Había mencionado distraídamente la condición del maestro de Pociones mientras charlaba divertido con su primo, pero nunca esperó que fuera lo bastante estúpido como para repetirlo.

Severus confirmó que lo dicho por su asistente era cierto, las paredes tenían oídos. En este caso, el umbral de la puerta, donde el Señor Oscuro se encontraba parado fuera de la vista.

Continuó elaborando su poción sin inmutarse cuando entró Lord Voldemort y reclamó a gritos a su asistente por patrocinar a un candidato lo bastante ignorante como para chantajear al jefe de la Casa Slytherin, quien además era un Mortífago de alto rango. Flynn podía compartir información cuando fuera apropiado, pero no podía bajo ningún concepto interferir con Snape o su misión, Lupin incluido.

El asistente pagaría las consecuencias por su indiscreción, y el joven candidato tendría que volver a probar su valía para ganarse los favores del Señor Oscuro. Después de una sesión de  _crucios_ , el tembloroso asistente partió para tener una 'pequeña charla' con su primo.

 


	64. Primario Y 'Otros' Efectos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** Alisevv.

Harry se acostó preguntándose cuándo su vida había dado un giro tan drástico. Su cabeza palpitaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho los últimos siete días. Ya no podía distinguir si el dolor era producto de una visión o una herida real. Las punzadas de hambre eran una distracción, pero no suficiente para olvidar el hueso roto que reiteradamente laceraba el músculo herido de su bícep.

—¿No quieres almorzar? —preguntó uno de sus torturadores con tono sarcástico.

Harry no podía alcanzar la bandeja de comida. Rehusaba pedir ayuda, aunque la verdad es que sabía que podría suplicar hasta que su cara se pusiera azul; eso no importaba, la ayuda no vendría. No dio señales de emoción cuando observó que su almuerzo era consumido.

—Necesito agua—.

Quizás no era demasiado orgulloso para suplicar.

Se ahogó cuando un vaso de agua fue vertido sobre su cara. Había conseguido humedecer la boca y, una vez que estuvo de nuevo solo, se encontró succionando el tejido bajo su cabeza para conseguir unas pocas gotas adicionales.

Unos días más tarde, un carnoso puño aferró su brazo roto para verificar si el monstruo había estado fingiendo. Gritó de dolor, y se enderezó sobre la cama en un intento de liberarse del fuerte agarre de Vernon.

Harry asía su brazo por instinto, jadeando. El sol había estado brillando a través de su ventana con barrotes, pero ahora todo estaba repentinamente oscuro. Todavía sosteniendo su brazo, libre de heridas, se sobresaltó al escuchar un aleteo. Hedwig aterrizó en su hombro, y ululó en tono alto varias veces antes de frotar sus suaves plumas contra la barbilla del joven. Él dejó escapar un suave gemido ante la plumosa caricia sobre su rostro.

La respiración de Harry comenzó a serenarse. Usó su miembro libre de dolor para acariciar a su cariñosa lechuza. Como si ella, mientras frotaba su ala contra el cuello de Harry, pudiera sentir el palpitar de su corazón regresando a un ritmo normal, le arrulló suavemente.

>> Fue sólo un sueño —le dijo el joven, aunque sentía que ella ya lo sabía.

Harry miró sus suaves sábanas y almohada. Habitualmente eran atrayentes, pero la idea de volver a dormir no le resultaba atractiva. Revisó la hora y observó que faltaba alrededor de una hora para amanecer. Decidió utilizar ese tiempo adecuadamente y salir a correr.

Cinco millas más tarde, llegó a la conclusión que sólo un loco correría un trecho tan largo con un tiempo tan frío. Reflexionando, no podía recordar haber visto un corredor sonriente. Había visto carreras en la tele y los ganadores que cruzaban la cinta de meta siempre lucían angustiados. Esto es una mierda, se dijo, al pensar en las cinco millas que tendría que correr para regresar.  _'Al demonio'_ , musitó, secando el sudor del rostro con la manga. Después de verificar que nadie le veía, se Apareció con rumbo a su casa.

* * *

A mitad de su entrenamiento diario, Harry se sentó sobre una paca de heno, exhausto. Un hilo de sudor bajaba por sus sienes, y se preguntaba por qué se había molestado en tomar una ducha después de correr. Kieran le pasó un plato de emparedados y una botella de agua fría. Se echó la mitad de la botella sobre la cabeza, sintiendo como el frío líquido bajaba por su pecho y espalda, antes de beber el resto.

—Pensaba que Snape estaba irritable cuando continué curando tus lesiones sin él después del final del verano. Eso no fue nada en comparación con su comportamiento desde que comenzamos con tu tratamiento —comentó Kieran, lanzando unos hechizos a su emparedado antes de empezar a comer. Harry sabía muy bien cuánto preocupaba a Severus que su tratamiento se realizara durante el horario escolar, pues no podía estar allí para apoyarle. Este día terminaría su cuarta semana, y sólo faltarían unas pocas sesiones antes de ir a Hogwarts, donde Albus ayudaría con tratamientos más complicados.

—Está preocupado porque esta semana he tenido algunas pesadillas. Entre mis parientes y Voldemort eso no es nada nuevo —no mencionó que las pesadillas habían ocurrido con más frecuencia de lo habitual, y que los sueños con Vernon le ganaban a los de Voldemort por tres a uno.

—¿Dices su nombre frente a Snape? —indago Kieran, refiriéndose al Señor Oscuro.

—¿Cuál, Vernon? —preguntó Harry con sarcasmo antes de encogerse de hombros. No había prestado demasiada atención a ese asunto—. ¿Crees que es coincidencia que los nombres de los villanos comiencen con V? —bromeó, esperando desviar la atención del tema de cómo estaba manejando el tratamiento. Había tenido pesadillas por años, y si unas pocas más significaban que tendría mayor poder mágico una vez que todo hubiera terminado, valía la pena el esfuerzo—. Ahora que lo pienso, Sev pone los ojos en blanco cuando digo Voldy—.

Kieran se echó a reír, y empezó a devorar un nuevo emparedado.

Le explicó que ya no tendría que hacerle sufrir al sanarle las heridas internas. Había hecho algunas investigaciones y encontrado un hechizo que le permitiría retirar el tejido cicatrizado y curar la zona abierta regenerando un tejido nuevo, sanada de cualquier tipo de daño que tuviera. Era algo similar al hechizo que Lockhart había utilizado para eliminar los huesos de su brazo. No sería una sensación dolorosa, aunque sí perturbadora, por decir lo menos.

Al principio, Harry pensó que sería genial no tener que sufrir al revivir algunos de sus inquietantes recuerdos, pero pronto se descubrió sintiendo un vacío en el lugar donde solía estar la cicatriz que pensaba se sentiría igual. Era algo que tenía sentido, si se pensaba que una parte de él ya no estaría allí, al menos durante un momento, hasta que Kieran pudiera sanarla. Decidieron enfocarse en tres áreas ese día. La primera había provocado una mueca de dolor, con la segunda sintió la saliva caliente acumulándose en su boca. Continuó tragando e intentó mantener un estado de meditación, pero para la tercera había expulsado su almuerzo.

* * *

Cuando Harry regresó a casa, la lechuza de Hermione estaba aguardándole. Leyó su nota habitual y escribió su respuesta, prometiéndole que la red flu estaría abierta para recibirla en su cita nocturna. Aún faltaban tres o cuatro horas, pero conociéndose, abrió la red flu en cuanto partió la lechuza.

Cambió la ropa de entrenamiento por una franela de manga larga y unos pantalones de un suave tejido escocés, los que Hermione llamaba su 'calentito pantalón de holgazanear', pero que Ron insistía en decir que eran unos bóxer que llegaban a los tobillos. Se escuchó el vidrio tintinear mientras rebuscaba en su suministro de pociones. Había muchos pequeños viales, y no pudo evitar pensar en Severus, dándose cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. 'Aquí estás', murmuró, encontrando la poción contra las náuseas. Pensando en la última vez que la había tomado, recordó que también tenía un efecto calmante.

_'Hoot'._

Hedwig entró volando en la cocina, se posó en el respaldo de una silla, y miró hacia el baño donde Harry levantaba varios viales de vidrio para verlos mejor. El joven la saludó y bajó la poción que había elegido.

—Tranquiliza el estómago y la mente —le habló, consiguiendo tan poca respuesta como esa mañana—. Hora de tomar una siesta —le guiñó un ojo a su nevada lechuza y se tomó un vaso de agua para eliminar el desagradable sabor de la poción que acababa de tomar.

Lanzó un hechizo de calor a su cama antes de acostarse. Pensó en Severus y algunas de sus memorables noches juntos. Le gustaba pensar que esas fantasías le ayudarían a tener sueños sexys con su Slytherin favorito. Incluso si eso no funcionaba, sabía que el efecto calmante de la poción contra las náuseas usualmente mantenía a raya sus sueños inducidos por la ansiedad.

Se las arregló para soñar con Severus, pero en lugar de una buena escena de sexo caliente, terminó soñando con la más reciente reunión de la Orden. Había sido una de esas raras ocasiones en las que realmente necesitaba estar en contacto cercano con Severus, pero debían continuar con su teatro de 'sigues sin gustarme demasiado'. Aunque la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden sabía que se habían hecho amigos luego de las desastrosas vacaciones, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

**_****Sueño del Recuerdo****_ **

En una gran mesa estaban sentados ocho o más miembros de la Orden, cada uno sosteniendo una 'caja de cerebro'. Albus ya los había visto, pero el propósito de la reunión era discutir la información y escuchar las diversas opiniones sobre lo que Voldemort podría estar planeando. Luego de una tranquila sesión donde todos los presentes observaron las visiones de Harry, el anciano preguntó a cada uno cuales puntos les parecían más importantes de lo observado. La caja en la mano de Harry tenía muy poca información que parecía ser poco importante, dándole tiempo para analizar a los demás. Trató de adivinar que parte de sus visiones estaba mirando cada persona, a través de sus reacciones.

Minerva McGonagall comenzó a hablar y les dijo que había visto a un mago que conocían pero que ignoraban que fuera Mortífago. Ojo Loco Moody y varios más tomaban notas sobre puntos que consideraba importantes. Harry a veces se preguntaba qué hacía allí. Ocasionalmente podía apartar alguna información, pero no tenía la mentalidad estratégica de los demás. Flipaba con los feroces comentarios de Severus ante varias opiniones con las que el espía no estaba de acuerdo.

—Cretino sarcástico —le susurró Harry a Remus, sentado a su lado. Lo había dicho lo bastante alto como para que le escucharan varias personas que se sentaban cerca, incluyendo a Severus. Cuando el profesor de Pociones le miro, frunciendo el ceño, mantuvo el rostro impasible, como si el mundo le importara un rábano. Bajó la vista hacia el pedazo de pergamino que habían deslizado frente a él. Pagarás por eso, rezaba la nota. Contestó en su propio garabato desordenado. Lo esperaré con ansias, aunque sabía que no pensaría igual cuando se muriera por liberarse luego de una hora de tortura. Severus podía mantenerle al borde del clímax hasta convertirle en una masa temblorosa y suplicante de necesidad.

Los pensamientos sobre su sexy serpiente fueron interrumpidos cuando Albus le pidió que contara al grupo lo que Voldemort había dicho en la visión. Harry se había despistado a tal punto que apenas se daba cuenta que estaba dirigiéndose a él.

—¿En la visión que estás sosteniendo, qué dijo Voldemort? —repitió el anciano con paciencia. Severus bufó por su falta de atención. Harry asintió y volvió a observar su caja para repasar brevemente la visión.

— _'Se que es un tonto, pero no puedes comértelo todavía'_. Estaba hablando a Nagini sobre un Mortífago, pero no mencionó de quién se trataba, así que la visión no es de mucha ayuda —contestó con rapidez, y levantó la vista para observar unos cuantos rostros sobresaltados. Albus sonreía, con el siempre presente brillo en sus ojos azules. Harry pensó que el caramelo de limón que chupaba ayudaba a evitar que soltara una carcajada, pero no se le ocurría qué podía parecerle tan gracioso. Una rápida mirada hacia abajo confirmó que no se había derramado nada encima.

—Algunos de nosotros no tenemos tiempo que perder mientras usted trata de impresionarnos con sus habilidades —Severus miró con fiereza, pero Harry le conocía lo bastante como para saber que reprimía una sonrisa—. Por favor, repita eso en inglés, señor Potter —comentó divertido, pues Harry no se había dado cuenta que había hablado en pársel, justo como el Señor Oscuro en la visión.

Eventualmente, Harry cerró su boca abierta por la sorpresa y repitió las palabras en inglés. Además, había notado que Severus se removía en su silla; sabía el efecto que el lenguaje de las serpientes tenía sobre su amante.

En ese punto, el estudio de sus sueños se convirtió para él en lo menos importante de la reunión, que ahora involucraba serpientes, y empezó a sobar a Severus por debajo de la mesa mientras siseaba  _'Severus, mi sexy serpiente Slytherin'._

**_****Fin del Sueño del Recuerdo****_ **

* * *

Mientras Harry dormía feliz, Severus asistía a una reunión de personal de la que se hubiera escaqueado de haber podido. Discutían sobre información importante, pero no era nada de lo que Dumbledore y él no hubieran conversado en múltiples ocasiones. Había intentado largarse en cuanto le fue posible, pero el profesor Flitwick había conseguido atajarle antes de que pudiera aferrar el picaporte.

—Severus, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —pidió Filius. Severus se acercó a una silla cercana y se sentó, para no tener que hablar por encima de la cabeza del pequeño maestro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —.

—Estoy reestructurando mi calendario de curso para incluir algunos encantamientos que he agregado recientemente en el currículo. La idea vino por algunos comentarios que he escuchado sobre posibles cambios en los TIMOS y los EXTASIS. Reajustaré mis planes de clase durante unas semanas, y necesitaría que ajustes tu esquema para poder coordinar ambas materias —le entregó una hoja de pergamino y esperó su respuesta. Severus parecía estar analizando mentalmente los datos.

—Estos cambios involucran cuatro pociones, si no me equivoco —Severus levantó una ceja. Parecía incómodo por los cambios, aunque no implicaban demasiadas molestias.

—Correcto. Tres de ellas para las semanas en que se compararán pociones con encantamientos, y el líquido de memoria para el siguiente mes. Espero que no sea un inconveniente demasiado grave —Filius sabía que no tenían otra elección sobre este punto, pero su pregunta era un gesto de amabilidad.

Severus asintió mientras analizaba mentalmente el calendario.

—No veo problema en modificar mi plan de clases siempre y cuando los cambios no interfieran con las lecciones coordinadas que tengo con la profesora Sprout —había realizado su plan de clases en función de los ciclos de crecimiento de aquellas plantas que le surtían de ingredientes para pociones.

—Espléndido —canturreó Filius—. Lo chequearé con ella y te avisaré si hay algún problema.

Severus asintió.

—¿Algo más? —Severus se levantó en cuanto Filius dijo que no y le dio las gracias. Deteniéndose un momento, se giró de nuevo hacia el pequeño profesor—. ¿Weasley todavía no ha podido ganarte al ajedrez? —preguntó, sabiendo que Harry tendría su cita con Hermione y Weasley arribaría pronto a Hogwarts.

—Aún no, pero se ha acercado varias veces —comentó, sorprendiéndole al invitarlo a unírseles. Severus rechazó cortésmente pues quería pasar un rato en su laboratorio esa noche. Asintió en señal de agradecimiento antes de regresar a sus mazmorras.

* * *

—Ey, Harry! —gritó Hermione, sin obtener respuesta—. Ya estoy aquí —anunció su llegada, dejando una bolsa llena de artículos sobre la mesita de la sala antes de entrar en la cocina. Ninguna de las puertas estaban cerradas ni había otra luz que el resplandor proveniente del fuego de la chimenea de la salita—.  _Lumus_.

La luz de la varita mostró que no había nadie en el baño. Un vistazo al interior de la habitación fue todo lo que necesitó. Harry yacía despatarrado sobre la cama con un edredón mitad sobre su cuerpo, mitad en el suelo. Una de sus piernas colgaba fuera de la cama y sus brazos rodeaban apretadamente su almohada.

>> Son las siete, ¿qué estás haciendo acostado? ¿Te sientes mal? —indagó con preocupación.

—Ya me levanto —gruñó Harry.

—¡Mas te vale, tengo hambre! —le gritó ya desde la cocina en tanto empezaba a sacar los recipientes de comida china.

>> Te conseguí una revista de quidditch... nueva —comenzó, pero calló al entrar nuevamente en la salita y mirar alrededor con atención por primera vez. Había escuchado sobre el contratiempo ocasionado por la nueva poción de los gemelos y pensaba que ya todo había sido limpiado, pero las salpicaduras en el techo contaban otra historia. Como Harry no salía, fue a ver qué le demoraba, todavía preocupada porque estuviera enfermo.

Harry se había incorporado, pero seguía sentado en un lado de su cama. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y no parecía notar que estaba siendo observado. Con una mano alisaba el cabecero de la cama mientras con la otra se estaba rascando.

>> ¿Seguro que no te sientes mal? Vamos, es hora de comer —azuzó a su somnoliento amigo.

—Sí, tía Petunia —contestó suavemente.

—No tienes que insultarme. Tengo hambre, así que levántate. Serviré las bebidas y algo de picar —Hermione regresó a la cocina cuando vio que empezaba a levantarse. Tarareó una canción mientras colocaba platos, bebidas y el contenido de los recipientes de cartón en una gran bandeja—. Pensaba que habías dicho que la sala de estar estaba limpia —indagó con curiosidad y agarró cuatro palillos chinos y la bandeja.

—Limpiaré después de hacer el desayuno —se excusó Harry entrando en la cocina.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par; al escucharle, tuvo la desagradable sensación de que Harry no estaba siendo sarcástico cuando la llamó tía Petunia. No estaba segura de sí era algo grave o si estaba caminando dormido. Para peores males, él no parecía consciente de que ella portaba una enorme bandeja y caminaba directo hacia los palillos que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Todo lo que Hermione pudo hacer fue dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa en lugar de dejarla caer donde estaba parada cuando Harry retrocedió, cayendo al suelo y sosteniendo su estómago antes de acurrucarse formando una bola. Sabía que los palillos apenas le habían pinchado, pero le urgía verificar que la herida no fuera demasiado grande.

Harry continuaba apretando el área donde Kieran le había tratado ese día. Ni siquiera bajó la mirada para ver la sangre que estaba seguro goteaba de su barriga. Sabía que Petunia se enojaba cuando tenía que llamarle varias veces para que despertara, pero nunca le había atacado con un cuchillo. Aturdido y confundido, continuó apretando su tripa y se acurrucó lo máximo posible mientras Hermione intentaba convencerle de que todo estaba bien.

Después de un rato, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que no solo no estaba ayudando sino que, aparentemente, estaba empeorando la situación. Llamo a Hedwig para enviar una nota a Ron y lloró cuando Harry le suplicó que no dañara a su lechuza.

Cuando Ron llegó, Harry continuaba en posición fetal, pero ahora cubierto por una cobija. Hermione no estaba mucho mejor, acurrucada cerca de él. Continuaba llorando y luchaba contra la urgencia de abrazar a su amigo para consolarle, pues el joven empeoraba ante el mínimo toque.

Ron respiró profundamente y se preparó para la reacción de Harry cuando le levantó del suelo y le ubicó contra su pecho. Comenzó un suave movimiento acunándole y comenzó sus comentarios de quidditch, recitando cada jugada del gran partido de los Chudley Cannons contra Puddlemere United en 1988. Mientras Ron comentaba cada jugada, Hermione rememoraba lo que le había dicho a Harry al llegar y sintió vergüenza al pensar cómo podían haber sido malinterpretadas sus palabras.

* * *

Los ojos de Severus se desenfocaron mientras observaba el texto de un viejo tomo, leyendo el mismo párrafo por lo que parecía la centésima vez. Necesitaba una buena taza de té caliente y quizás un cambio de escenario para aclarar su cabeza. Después de varios tramos de escaleras y de quitar diez puntos a un par de Gryffindors que holgazaneaban en los pasillos, se encaminó a las cocinas. Allí le encontró Filius Flitwick treinta minutos más tarde, su nariz enterrada en un libro, un gran cuenco de fresas a su izquierda y una gran taza de té caliente a su derecha.

—Buenas noches, Severus —saludó Filius, obteniendo un rápido buenas noches y una mirada del maestro de Pociones—. ¿"Hechizos y Encantamientos"? Hubiera esperado que leyeras un texto de Pociones —comentó, notando el título del libro. Severus puso su dedo en el texto para señalar el punto que estaba leyendo y saludo apropiadamente a su colega.

—¿Tienes unos minutos? Me gustaría comentarte sobre un hechizo que he estado investigando mientras tomamos una taza de té—.

—¿Un hechizo? Se un par de cosas sobre el tema —Flitwick sonrió—. Dado que mi partida de ajedrez de esta noche fue cancelada, tengo todo el tiempo —agradeció al elfo que le había traído una taza de té y una caja para que el Profesor usara para trepar a su silla—.

—¿Weasley decidió quedarse en casa y trabajar en su estrategia? —.

—Ya conoces a los jóvenes enamorados de hoy en día. Hermione le envió una lechuza sobre algo relacionado con un flashback y salió corriendo. ¿Es una forma muggle de hablar, 'quiero que te vengas en un flash'?

—Me parece que no. Si me disculpas, necesito verificar algo—.

—Si quieres, puedo revisar ese hechizo del que me hablaste —mencionó Filius, animado. Severus le dejó el libro y se encaminó a casa de Harry. Maldijo a Kieran con cada paso que daba rumbo al punto de Aparición. Odiaba que esos tratamientos fueran durante las horas de clase. Sabía que estaban usando a su pareja de conejillo de indias, pero Harry no había admitido nada más fuerte que unas pocas pesadillas.

Apareciendo en una esquina del recinto para evitar a cualquier ocupante, lo primero que vio fue a Ron. Estaba sentado en el sofá con Hermione en su regazo. Los brazos de la chica rodeaban el cuello de su novio y lloraba. Ron musitaba palabras tranquilizadoras. No se había detenido ante la Aparición de Severus, pero señaló hacia la habitación.

Severus golpeó suavemente en la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

—Dame un segundo, me estoy vistiendo —replicó Harry, pensando que sería Hermione. Ni siquiera había sentido la Aparición de Severus en el punto que usaba habitualmente.

—Si eso es así, me gustaría entrar —la profunda voz de Severus tenía el tono insinuante que Harry conocía tan bien. Escucharle mientras sentía la magia del hombre tan cerca, hizo que se sintiera peor. La puerta se abrió. Harry estaba de pie vistiendo solo un par de jeans, la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. Su varita yacía olvidada en la mesita de noche, indicando que Harry había abierto utilizando magia sin varita.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —indagó Harry, preguntándose si Ron le habría llamado o si las protecciones añadidas le habrían informado de alguna forma que había un problema. Odió cuan frágil sonó su pregunta.

—Ron faltó a su juego de ajedrez —contestó llanamente. Harry entendió—. ¿Tomaste alguna droga calmante? —.

—Hace unas horas, y también una poción contra las náuseas. Luego caí dormido como una roca, o al menos eso creo—.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? —preguntó suavemente.

Harry denegó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —susurró y se desmadejó entre los brazos que le rodearon.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no deseas hablar sobre lo que pasó? —no quería que Harry se preocupara por tener un flashback.

Harry quería gritar que se disculpaba porque Severus debía pensar que esto probaba que él no había sido honesto sobre sus reacciones a los tratamientos y que era demasiado débil para manejarlo. Se disculpaba por despertar en brazos de su amigo y no saber cómo llegó allí, o por que causa Ron le miraba con tanta tristeza. Se disculpaba por haber hecho llorar a Hermione. Su propio rostro se sentía arrugado con lágrimas secas; una lamida a sus secos labios le indicó que las lágrimas habían brotado después de caer dormido por agotamiento.

>> Harry, ¿por qué no me miras? —una suave mano de Severus intentó alzar su rostro pero el joven lo giró—. ¿Qué temes que vea? —.

—Nada —contestó Harry con rapidez.

—¿Entonces, que temes que tu verás? —insistió, y supo que había acertado cuando Harry hizo una mueca—. ¿Tan bajo piensas de mí que crees que me sentiría decepcionado de ti? —.

—No... —dijo, pero sin sonar muy convincente.

—¿Pero? —elevó una ceja, aunque Harry no podía verle.

—¿Cómo podrías no hacerlo? Llevas semanas diciéndoles que esto sería difícil para mí, pero yo quise hacerlo aunque no lo aprobabas—.

—Nunca dije que no lo aprobara —Severus retrocedió un paso para observarle con incredulidad.

—¿No es por eso por lo que has estado vigilándome como si fuera un niño incapaz de cuidar de mí mismo? —.

—He estado haciendo eso desde el día que te conocí, ¿esperabas que dejaría de hacerlo porque ahora somos pareja? —replicó Severus llanamente, pero a medida que hablaba iba subiendo la voz—. ¡Con excepción de un individuo temerario, toda la plantilla de sanadores del Instituto Wellingfield piensa que esto es una mala idea! ¡Te aseguro que si yo no lo aprobara, lo sabrías sin la menor duda! —presionó el puente de su nariz y se calmó lo bastante como para seguir sin gritar—. Sólo deseaba saber la verdad sobre tus tratamientos para poder apoyarte en todo lo que fuera posible—.

—Nunca seré tan fuerte como tu —la voz de Harry era apenas un susurro, al parecer inconsciente de que había cambiado completamente de asunto.

—¿Cuándo eso se convirtió en un tema de debate? —Severus recorrió con la punta de sus dedos los deltoides y luego bajó por sus costados donde su cuerpo se estrechaba en forma atractiva—. Antes eras más delgado —ahora sus pulgares viajaron tentadoramente hacia el sólido abdomen, deteniéndose solo cuando ambos toparon para luego deslizarse hacia las curvas de los huesos de la cadera—. Eres más delgado que yo, pero tu cuerpo se llenará y te volverás tan viejo como yo, preguntándote por qué alguna vez quisiste que eso ocurriera tan rápido —susurró, sosteniendo las caderas de Harry. Presionó sus labios contra las sienes del joven y disfrutó al observar como el joven hacía esfuerzos para no mostrar ninguna reacción, aunque abrió rápidamente los ojos al darse cuenta de que los había cerrado ante el suave beso.

—Sabes que no me refería a físicamente —dijo Harry, permitiendo que se acercara de nuevo.

—Ah, esto va sobre tu inestabilidad mental —comentó Severus como si no fuera gran cosa—. ¿Acaso no me dijiste que la doctora Erin había dicho que era perfectamente normal que todavía tuvieras esos flashbacks? ¿Y eso no fue antes que comenzaras los procedimientos para aliviar años de tormentos en un breve periodo de tiempo? Quizás si me hubieras confiado lo que estás soportando, hubiera podido ayudarte —Severus no pudo evitar volver a alzar la voz.

—¿Ayudar cómo? Se que armaste un alboroto por el hecho de que los tratamientos se administraran mientras tú estás dando clases. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho en todo caso? ¿Sostener mi mano? —.

—¡Mocoso insufrible! —espetó Severus, sin poder contener una risa frustrada. Sentía como si le estuviera gritando por una poción mal hecha—. Si hubiera sabido que lo estabas pasando mal, podría haberte ayudado a planificarlo de antemano. Podrías haber tomado una droga calmante antes de cada tratamiento... y después, de ser necesario. Por último, no hubiera permitido que vinieras solo a casa de haber sabido lo que esto estaba provocándote —por el estupor en la mirada de Harry, Severus podía asegurar que ni siquiera había pensado en todo eso. Principalmente, pudo ver que ahora el joven se daba cuenta que quería estar allí para él, y que en realidad no pensaba que estuviera pirado.

—La mayoría de la gente usa expresiones como dulzura, o querido, no ' _mocoso'_  —Harry trató de sonar disgustado, pero no pudo decirlo sin una sonrisa.

—Es  _'mocoso insufrible'_  de lo que recuerdo, y nunca has sido normal —el siguiente comentario de  _'¿dónde estaría la diversión sino?'_  fue amortiguado cuando presionó sus labios contra los de Harry. El joven intentó profundizar el beso pero Severus le mantuvo a raya—. Termina de vestirte. Creo que tus amigos necesitan ver que estás... mejor—.

—Pobre Hermione, detesto lo que le hice —buscó una camisa limpia—. Nunca había tenido que soportar esto—.

—¿En todo este tiempo? Me resulta difícil creer que nunca ha presenciado esto antes —Severus sabía que Harry había sufrido flashback con frecuencia.

—Lo ha hecho, pero siempre ha estado Ron presente. Hubo un tiempo que solía preguntarme sobre eso, pero eventualmente descubrí que cuando había varias personas cerca, el riesgo de que se disparara un problema era mayor. Cuando todavía estaba recuperándome, las pocas veces que Hermione se quedó a solas conmigo la atmósfera era muy diferente. Permanecía muy quieta y hablaba en voz baja. Nos sentíamos cómodos juntos y era altamente improbable que yo relacionara mi antigua vida en el mundo muggle con una chica acurrucada a mi lado, leyéndome un libro. Me siento terrible al escucharla llorando ahí afuera —sabía que su amiga necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien.

Severus le condujo fuera de la habitación. Hermione ya no lloraba, pero continuaba hipando. Permanecía en el regazo de Ron, cuyos largos brazos la rodeaban, ofreciéndole consuelo. Harry quería disculparse, pero sabía que a ellos no les gustaba que lo hiciera por algo que no podía controlar.

Harry levantó los pies de Hermione, que colgaban fuera del regazo de Ron, y se sentó a su lado, colocando los pies de la chica sobre sus rodillas. La cabeza femenina descansaba sobre el hombro de su novio, y cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Sus rostros estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia y para Harry fue evidente que ella se culpaba de lo que había sucedido.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron, hasta reunirse con la de la joven. Hermione hipó de nuevo. Sabiendo que ya podía tocarle sin problema, ella abrazó a Harry y comenzó a llorar otra vez, expresando cuan apenada estaba por no haber sido más sensata a la hora de hablar.

—Mione, por favor, no hagas esto —le suplicó—. Si yo no voy a permitirme sentirme apenado, entonces tampoco tu —secó las lágrimas de su amiga con la manga de su camisa—. Odiaría pensar que vas a tener cuidado de lo que dices en mi presencia. ¿Qué clase de vida sería si mis mejores amigos tuvieran que andar como pisando huevos cerca de mí? —.

—Pero me porté terrible, regañándote, justo como tu horrible tía Petunia—.

La joven se interrumpió cuando Harry le recordó que les había estado regañando durante siete años y no esperaba que eso cambiara. Además, la calidad y razones para su regaño eran muy diferentes que las de Petunia. Ella intento mostrarse ofendida ante la declaración de que les había estado regañando y criticando, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor. El sonido de una garganta carraspeando llamó la atención de ambos.

—Si el sentimentalismo ha terminado —Severus colocó la bandeja del té. Nadie había notado cuando abandonó la sala. Hermione enrojeció y se levantó del regazo de Ron, disculpándose por el desastre en que había convertido la túnica de su novio.

—Harry —Ron habló finalmente—, ¿quieres contarnos algo sobre esto? —.

El aludido se mostró incómodo y levantó la mirada hacia Severus, quien aparentemente no iba a ayudar, pues no tenía idea de lo que Ron estaba preguntando.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Harry—. Supongo que escucharon que Sev y yo hablamos sobre unos tratamientos —agradeció la taza de té que su pareja le entregaba.

—¿No les has contado sobre los tratamientos? —preguntó Severus con incredulidad.

Ron y Hermione miraron ora a Harry, ora a Severus.

—En realidad, no hemos sabido mucho sobre eso. Fred y George han estado instándome a pasar tiempo contigo. No me dijeron por qué, solo que quizás nuestro compromiso ha hecho que tú te sientas apartado. Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? —indagó Ron, aunque no pensaba que lo fuera. Harry negó con la cabeza. Era evidente que Severus estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera dicho una palabra de esto a sus mejores amigos.

—Los gemelos estaban aquí cuando recibí un correo de Frances, una sanadora de Instituto Wellingfield —Harry ignoró el jadeo de Hermione y continuó—: Se preocuparon y quisieron saber de qué se trataba, pero yo aún no estaba listo para hablar del tema. Les dije que no estaba herido ni nada parecido y no quería contarles antes de hablar con ustedes —había estado tratando de ganar tiempo, pero ya había pasado un mes o más.

—Pero nosotros nos hemos visto un montón de veces —argumentó Ron—. Fred me lleva insistiendo hace semanas, y no fui capaz de imaginar cuál era el problema, dado que nos habíamos reunido contigo—.

—Lo sé, y no planeé esperar tanto—.

Empezó desde el principio, regresando al momento en que Dudley había dicho a Albus que Harry se curaba a sí mismo. Luego habló de los escáneres y el instituto, la reunión con los sanadores y, eventualmente, el plan de tratamiento.

Por su gesto, a Hermione aquello no le parecía buena idea en absoluto.

—Si ellos creen que has estado acumulando magia a causa de que eras dañado por la gente que se suponía debía protegerte, pero eso no te hace sentir mejor, ¿cómo va a ayudar que Kieran esté repitiendo todo ese daño otra vez? —preguntó, pensando que todo ese asunto estropeaba el propósito inicial.

—Él está curando todo lo que puede. Lo deja como si la herida nunca hubiera sucedido. Me he estado entrenando con fuerza y me he sentido genial. Sólo las pesadillas han presentado un pequeño problema, y... hoy —admitió Harry—. No es tan malo y al final valdrá la pena. He pasado por cosas peores —murmuró para terminar, aunque no sonaba muy convincente.

—¿Y esto funciona cuando es el Sanador la persona que te está hiriendo? —era evidente que Hermione tenía un montón de interrogantes.

—¿Quién más lo haría? Además, él solo vuelve a dañar zonas pequeñas. Kieran utiliza un hechizo sin dolor que remueve todas las cicatrices y cualquier señal de la herida y te deja como nuevo.

—Si el hechizo retira la cicatriz, ¿no dejaría un espacio, un hueco donde había estado? —Hermione hizo una mueca reflexionando—. ¿Qué es eso si no es herir? —.

—Sí, pero luego que Kieran sana la zona queda perfecta, sin daño. Incluso puedo estirarme mejor y todo eso —para demostrárselos, giro su cuello, ya libre de la vieja cicatriz ocasionada por la grave quemadura.

—¿Y cómo se siente? —insistió la chica, sin dejar que se escabullera con tanta facilidad. Severus también quería saber la respuesta, pues no había tenido oportunidad de discutir los detalles con su pareja. Además, había notado que la respiración de Harry se había acelerado y tomaba más té, pero en pequeños sorbos.

—Es, umm... —tomó otro sorbo de té—. Es una sensación extraña —sus amigos le conocían muy bien y Harry sabía que esa respuesta debía ser ampliada. Severus se levantó y salió un momento de la habitación, y estaba de regreso antes que el joven empezara a aclararlo—. Es perturbador —musitó mirando su taza de té. Severus le entregó un vial que Harry reconoció como una poción que ayudaría a asentar su estómago y a su vez a tranquilizarle.

—¿Perturbadora cómo? —preguntó Ron, consiguiendo un codazo en sus costillas—. ¿Cómo cuando te quitaron los huesos del brazo? Eso fue bestial —no pareció demasiado afectado por el codazo. Harry asintió e ignoró la mirada de disculpa de Hermione.

—Es como sentir que una parte que debería estar ahí de repente no está. Se reemplaza muy rápido, pero siento náuseas —hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué no nos contaste? —indagó Hermione, viendo que Harry agradecía el cambio de tema.

Él explicó que cuando todo ocurrió ellos acababan de comprometerse. No quería enturbiar sus buenas noticias, especialmente en vista de que aún no tenía una respuesta definitiva de cómo iban a proceder. Después de eso, simplemente no había encontrado el momento adecuado.

Después de contestar tantas inquietudes como pudo, Harry ofreció tratar de salvar la cena. Era fácil recalentar la comida, pero el pollo frito no volvería a ser tan crujiente como al principio. Además, solo había suficiente para dos personas. Al final, se deshicieron de todo y decidieron calendar una comida que Molly había dejado en el congelador para él.

Cuando la cena terminó, ninguno se sentía inclinado a partir. Hermione pensaba que Severus y Harry querrían pasar un tiempo a solas, pero le resultaba difícil irse. Todavía temblaba y necesitaba asegurarse de que su amigo se encontraba completamente bien. Las reflexiones de Severus iban en la misma línea. Le hubiera encantado tener a Harry para él solo, sostenerle en la seguridad de sus brazos y acurrucarse contra él en total calidez. Pero sabía que tendrían muchas noches para eso en el futuro, y no quería excluir a los amigos de su pareja. Ron y Hermione se habían esforzado por mantener a Harry en su círculo cercano, no distanciarse por el hecho de que estaban comprometidos y pronto serían esposos.

No esperaba que Harry alejara a sus amigos por su causa de la misma manera que no permitiría que tomara todo su tiempo, alejándole de sus investigaciones y sus otros intereses. Así, para sorpresa de Ron, Severus le preguntó sobre su trabajo de Auror para el Ministerio, indicándole con eso que no esperaba que se fueran pronto. Ron se sintió demasiado feliz por poder contarles historias de rígidos supervisores que le mantenían a raya.

—Iba a decirlo mañana en la noche, pero bien puedo hacerlo ahora —miró ansiosamente a Hermione—. Tengo buenas y malas noticias —sonrió y Harry pensó que probablemente las malas noticias no eran tan malas, considerando la expresión de su amigo y el modo en que movía su rodilla cuando estaba excitado o muy nervioso.

—¿Qué creen que va a contar primero, las buenas o las malas? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Severus y a Harry.

—La mala —respondió Ron por ellos y empezó a contar—. No es tan mala en realidad, ya que... —.

—¿Será que piensa comenzar antes que sea lo bastante viejo como para retirarme, Weasley? —interrumpió Severus.

—Ignóralo —Harry animó a su amigo a proseguir. Ron dudó, podría jurar que su amigo murmuró  _'cretino'_  en voz baja, pero finalmente continuó:

—No lo sabía, pero cuando un auror utiliza medidas de emergencia cuando no está en una misión, esto va a sus antecedentes. Aparentemente, hay tipos que no han tenido que utilizar el traslador que usamos nosotros por una década —terminó la oración girando la lengua sobre el objeto ubicado tras su diente—. Por lo que me dijo mi padre, es algo así como una desgracia utilizarlo, porque ellos lo ven como que huiste en lugar de quedarte a pelear como debería hacer un auror —puso los ojos en blanco al terminar su explicación.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —saltó Hermione, pero controló su protesta cuando Ron le recordó cuanto detestaba ser interrumpida. Harry casi entró en shock, nunca había visto a Hermione lucir avergonzada por nada que su novio hubiera dicho.

—En todo caso, ya que todo lo que tiene que ver con Quien-Ustedes-Saben es marcado automáticamente como confidencial, nadie notó que yo tenía el récord de más usos de TOEs hasta que se hizo el reporte trimestral. Mi jefe se puso histérico cuando le dijeron que me iban a suspender e investigar por 'excesivo uso de TOE'.

—¿TOE? —preguntó Harry. Severus no mostró que él tampoco estaba seguro de lo que era.

—Traslador Oral de Emergencia —explicó Ron y miró ceñudo a Harry cuando éste estalló en carcajadas.

—Suena como un juguete sexual para ninfomaníacos con una repentina urgencia —Harry continuó riendo hasta que tuvo una nueva idea—. ¡Espera! ¿Y si estás dando una mamada profunda y terminas en el edificio del Ministerio, luego de ser trasladado por accidente por esa cosa? —rió tan fuerte que comenzó a toser. Pese a que Ron se indignó con la risita de su prometida ante el comentario, estaba demasiado distraído al ver a su mejor amigo intentando volver a respirar al ver la sonrisa de Severus.

—¡LOS AURORES NO CHUPAN POLLAS! —gritó el pelirrojo, tomándoles por sorpresa. Aparentemente, Harry había cruzado la línea del nivel de aceptación de su amigo ante el comportamiento homosexual—. ¡Los aurores son hombres de verdad! ¡No tienen ningún...! —se calló, consciente que también había cruzado una línea—. No quise... —calló de nuevo, mirando a Severus y esperando su explosión. Pero no era al hombre a quien debería haber mirado esperando una reacción. Snape había soportado estas actitudes por muchos más años que Harry. Y Ron consiguió el enojo de este último.

—¿Hombres de verdad? —preguntó Harry con tono amenazador—. No, el maldito Ministerio de Magia nunca emplearía a alguien  _'cuestionable'_. Estoy seguro de que tienes razón, sólo los hombres  _'de verdad'_  son aurores. Todos los maricas estás trabajando en otras cosas, como espiando al Señor Oscuro, o enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y trabajando en la Orden de Albus. Algunos son entrenadores de dragones, como tu hermano Charlie. Pero claro, supongo que tienes razón, los aurores no chupan pollas —terminó con un gruñido, su enfado apenas mitigado por la avergonzada expresión de Ron.

—A decir verdad —Severus tomó un sorbo de vino, captando la atención de todos— conocí un auror en particular que era bastante competente en esa área —dejó que sus palabras calaran antes de continuar—. Como ya no es auror, ni está vivo, imagino que no cuenta —tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, disfrutando dos rostros impactados y uno horrorizado. Hubiera seguido disfrutando la situación si la actitud de Harry no hubiera cambiado en un parpadeo.

—Estabas contándonos algo importante, no debí interrumpirte con un comentario grosero —las palabras de Harry eran bajas y con un tono de disculpa. Severus estaba indignado de que el joven hubiera dado un paso atrás cuando era claro que tenía la razón. En su opinión, era el intolerante Weasley quien debería disculparse, no al revés.

Ante su sorpresa, Ron lució más triste, en lugar de satisfecho como Severus hubiera esperado. Hermione puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, susurrándole algo al oído. Severus tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

—¿Por qué no recogemos los desechos de la cena y Ron puede terminar de contarnos más tarde? —sugirió Hermione.

—Ey, compañero —Ron se acercó un poco a Harry—. Se supone que deberías gritar a tus amigos cuando se comportan como capullos —le entregó una cerveza de mantequilla fría en ofrenda de paz—. Hermione diría que los amigos no deberían actuar así, pero ambos sabemos que continuaré siendo un idiota y meteré la pata de vez en cuando, y tu continuarás gritándome, y... me siento como la mierda y lo lamento —dijo esto último un poco más alto, mirando los ojos de Severus por primera vez desde que terminó la cena.

—Tienes razón —musitó Harry mirando sus zapatos, para luego levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa y una mueca—. Eres un capullo—.

—Cretino —contraatacó Ron, aceptando la bandeja que Hermione había traído con pudín.

—Patán cerrado de mente —Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas, intentando dificultar que su amigo transportara la bandeja.

—Maldito jodido—.

Hermione y Severus apenas pudieron escuchar la respuesta de Ron desde la cocina, así que no alcanzaron a escuchar la respuesta de Harry, pero tuvieron una idea de ella al oír la explosión de carcajadas y el grito de Ron negando estar celoso de que a Harry le gustara más Severus.

El ambiente en la cocina era tranquilo con Severus preparando café y Hermione lavando los platos. De lo poco que podían captar de la salita, Harry y Ron habían empezado a intercambiar novedades del quidditch.

—¿Podrías decirme de que trató todo eso? —preguntó Severus con tono plano mientras medía los granos de café cuidadosamente como si estuviera elaborando una poción crucial.

Ella sabía que la pregunta vendría, y había estado desarrollando mentalmente la explicación mientras lavaba los platos.

—Cuando Harry se estaba... recuperando, Ron estuvo ahí para él constantemente. Es un amigo leal, aunque no siempre piense antes de hablar —su tono evidenciaba que aún seguía molesta por los comentarios previos de su prometido.

>> Hubieron roces entre Percy Weasley y el resto de la familia. En ese tiempo a Harry le aterraba la idea de perder a Ron. Supongo que pensaba que si podían cortar lazos con un hermano verdadero, entonces estaría en riesgo si se enojaban con él—.

—¿Entonces haría lo que fuera para evitar poner en peligro su amistad? —Severus comenzaba a entender. La chica asintió.

—Ron no notó nada al principio. Nunca se preguntó por qué siempre ganaba las discusiones. Hace mucho tiempo que Harry superó eso, por eso hoy me impresionó tanto. Me preocupó. El tratamiento que él explica suena terrible y es evidente que le está afectando bastante —Hermione tragó con fuerza, decidida a no volver a llorar.

Era aparente que Severus no iba a ofrecer su opinión ni consuelo a Hermione limitándose a terminar de elaborar el café en silencio. Su Harry era fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, y estaba motivado. Un contratiempo ocasional era una cosa, pero esto era completamente inaceptable.

—Tendré un par de palabras con Kieran antes del próximo tratamiento —declaró, rotundo, y llevó la bandeja de café al saloncito.

—Irlanda va a necesitar un buscador de reserva si pretenden vapulear a Bulgaria —Ron se interrumpió al percibir el aroma del café de Severus.

—Dos de azúcar —declaró Severus colocando una taza frente a Harry y una segunda taza para Hermione y otra para sí mismo—. Té —dijo a Ron, entregándole otra taza de café. Severus mantuvo la sonrisa mientras el rostro de Ron mostraba su decepción. Una miríada de emociones cruzó por el rostro del pelirrojo. Obviamente pensaba que estaba siendo castigado por sus anteriores comentarios. Al parecer, había aceptado las consecuencias cuando sorbió su 'té' sin quejarse.

Harry y Severus sonrieron cuando Ron exclamó ¡epa! al darse cuenta de que era café.

—Capullo, ¿acaso creías que él no se dio cuenta que te encantó su café la última vez y repetiste tres veces? —se burló Harry—. ¿O creíste que era una venganza? —.

—Supuse que lo merecía —murmuró Ron, aliviado.

—Como poco —agregó Hermione.

—Créeme, si hubiera elegido vengarme, no lo hubiera anunciado. Nunca lo verías venir —comentó Severus. Su sonrisa decía que estaba bromeando, pero el tono letal era una advertencia. Harry le dio un codazo y le pidió que dejara de bromear.

—Severus, me estaba preguntando cómo fue que supiste que tenías que venir esta noche —preguntó Hermione.

 _"Lo que haría una buena esposa, ayudar a su marido con un sutil cambio de tema"_ , pensó Severus.

—Filius Flitwick se quedó sin compañero de ajedrez y me explicó que Ron había sido llamado en la 'noche de cita' sin razón que lo justificara. Tenían que agradecer a Filch por eso—.

Había sido necesario informar a los profesores de la condición de Harry cuando regresó a clase. No había sido una visión agradable la primera vez que Harry había sido atrapado regresando de cocinar con Dobby un miércoles en la noche. El agarre sobre su hombro mientras Filch le reprendía por robar comida había sido suficiente para que el aterrado joven se tirara al piso alejándose de su  _'atacante'_.

Severus estuvo a punto de estallar ante el recuerdo. En ese tiempo, había encontrado particularmente cómico que el muchacho se hubiera escurrido hasta la pared, arrastrándose hasta el borde de las escaleras. Por supuesto, Filch había tratado de detenerlo, y solo consiguió caer junto con él por todos los escalones. Harry no había regresado a sus clases por tres días, y Severus se había alegrado.

Entonces encontraba muy irritante que todo el personal fuera instado a ser cuidadosos con el 'delicado' Niño Que Vivió De Nuevo. En algún ridículo intento de mantener la privacidad de Harry, nunca le habían explicado que tenía flashbacks. Aunque debía reconocer que, probablemente, no le hubiera importado en esa época.

—¿Todo bien, Sev? —Harry había notado su tensión. Ron lucía nervioso al ver el ceño fruncido de su antiguo maestro de Pociones.

Severus asintió, relajando el ceño. Recordaba cómo se alegraba del infortunio de Harry. Ahora, tendría que agregar eso a su siempre creciente lista de cosas por expiar. Muchas de ellas estaban relacionadas con su pareja.

>> Ron, dinos que pasó cuando se dieron cuenta que habías utilizado ese traslador de tu diente tantas veces —Harry, al igual que Hermione, sabía cuándo cambiar de tema.

—Oh, sí —saltó Ron, contento—. Me llamaron a una reunión y me hicieron un montón de preguntas. No podían culparme por haber escapado del Señor Oscuro, y también estaba el hecho de que me había traído un mortífago conmigo. Envié a Seamus, tu tía y primo a casa de los Dursley, así que tampoco podían quejarse por eso, dado que no fui yo. Y estaba la vez que nos encontramos con los mortífagos en Godric's Hollow mientras me enseñabas la construcción de tu casa. En vista de que, técnicamente, yo estaba en servicio, ellos reprodujeron la escena y declararon que tomé la mejor decisión, considerando que estábamos enterrados bajo un montón de materiales de construcción—.

—¿Reprodujeron la escena? ¿Cómo? ¿Pueden hacer eso sin el permiso de todos los involucrados? ¿Harry, sabías que habían hecho eso? —las preguntas de Hermione se sucedieron sin que tomara un respiro.

—Cuando está involucrado Quien Ya Saben las reglas cambian —explicó Ron—. Mione, deberías haberlo visto. Hay un hechizo genial que puede proyectar en el aire una escena tal como la recuerdas como si la estuvieras viendo en una pantalla gigante—.

—Ella está familiarizada con ese hechizo —comentó Severus, recordando la noche que encontró a Harry mostrándole a su amiga una gran proyección de Severus sonriendo. Hermione enrojeció, apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, pero decidió terminar su narración—. En todo caso, usualmente prestan atención a estas cosas cuando un auror tiene una revisión, pero yo no debería haber tenido una hasta el año que viene, en mi calidad de novato. No creo que mis superiores estén contentos, pero dado que me llamaron para una investigación, no podían decir que yo no estaba en problemas y ya. Tenían que justificar la investigación ante sus propios jefes. Así... para evitar problemas, decidieron convertir este asunto en una Revisión del Consejo de Administración ¡y conseguí un ascenso! —declaró con orgullo.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —Hermione le abrazó para felicitarle.

—Bien hecho, compañero —vitoreó Harry.

—Permíteme premiarte —dijo Severus, y rellenó la taza de café de Ron, impactando al pobre pelirrojo al regalarle una sonrisa.

Recordando un comentario anterior, Hermione preguntó a Harry sobre los progresos en la construcción de su casa. Éste le explicó que como Godric's Hollow no demostró ser un sitio seguro, había decidido esperar hasta terminar los tratamientos con Kieran para continuar. Su decepción era evidente; no había regresado ni una vez a remover los escombros que habían quedado de sus primeros esfuerzos de construcción.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que Ron y Harry retomaran su charla sobre quidditch. Severus había estado últimamente demasiado ocupado con sus investigaciones y poco tenía que ofrecer al tema de conversación. Hermione se mostraba cortésmente interesada, pero no intervino tampoco.

—¿Una partida de ajedrez? —ofreció Hermione. Severus estaba más que feliz de hacer algo más que asistir a una charla sobre la velocidad de las escobas—. Personalmente, me alegra que la escoba de Ginny no sea tan rápida. Odiaría verla intentar un movimiento de fantasía como un 'Wonky Fate' —comentó al tiempo que preparaba el tablero. Ron hizo una mueca y la corrigió en su horrible intento de pronunciar el movimiento de quidditch.

—¿Puedes creerla? —Ron murmuró a Harry antes de continuar su charla.

Hermione sonrió con aire de conspiración y Severus tuvo que maravillarse ante su manipulación.

—Cierto —Hermione habló apenas lo bastante alto como para que Severus escuchara—. Incluso con un modelo más lento, como las escobas de la escuela, Ginny puede hacer un 'Wronski Feint' decente, pero no tendería conducir al buscador contrario a estrellarse contra el suelo cuando puede ganarle de otra forma. Por supuesto, hubo una vez en que el buscador de Slytherin la codaceaba sin que le cantaran penalti y ella logró devolvérselo sir verse pillada —era claro que estaba muy versada en el mundo del quidditch pero no había mostrado su conocimiento con anterioridad.

Severus la observó con incredulidad. Tuvo que reflexionar unos momentos para recordar que codacear significaba excesivo uso de codazos.

—No había notado que eras tan competente en el tema —comentó.

—Oh, por favor, como si alguien pudiera estar cerca de esos dos desde que entró al mundo mágico y no aprender cada pequeño detalle sobre el juego. Harry no tanto como Ron, pero ambos están obsesionados con ese deporte. Afortunadamente, se han calmado. Nunca pensé que Ron dejaría de usar bóxers de los Chudley Cannon —comentó mientras movía su rey blanco y enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Cómo es que nunca has mostrado interés por el quidditch? —Severus decidió ser amable y no profundizar la incomodidad de la chica, aunque no ocultó su sonrisa.

—Bueno —miró sobre su hombro para verificar si Ron estaba prestándoles atención. El pelirrojo le sonrió y regresó a su charla con Harry, disfrutando su café—. Ron es un gran tipo, lo amo —explicó—, pero debo admitir que, si yo mostrara tal interés, nunca hablaríamos de nada más. Ahora que estamos saliendo, o, mejor dicho, comprometidos —sonrió mirando su anillo—, él se esfuerza por conversar de cosas interesantes para mí —Severus asintió, moviendo su peón dos espacios.

—Yo imaginaría que fingirías interés para mantenerle feliz, y mostrarías tus verdaderas cartas después de la boda. Yo al menos puedo echar la culpa de mi conocimiento sobre el juego al tener que investigar para mi papel como ' _Charlie'_  el día del funeral —admitió con una sonrisa.

—Revise el calendario de los Cannons y compre dos entradas para un juego la semana de nuestra luna de miel. Voy a sorprenderle. Ahora solo tengo que sacar mi licencia de Aparición —comentó ella excitada, pero tan bajo como pudo.

—Ah... mujer inteligente, vestido blanco, entradas de los Cannons dentro de su liga: la boda perfecta —Severus no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Hermione soltó la carcajada. Debería tener cuidado con sus sonrisas o gastaría su cuota semanal.

Varios movimientos de ajedrez más tarde, Hermione se acomodó en el espaldar con un suspiro.

—¿Quién ganó? —indagó Ron.

—¿Tienes que preguntar? —contestó alegre mientras su rey recogía su espada y la arrastraba de regreso a su posición inicial—. Harry, ¿ya viste la última edición de  _'Quidditch Weekly'_?

—¿La trajiste? —Harry sonrió ampliamente con anticipación.

—Puedes quedarte con mi copia —gruñó Ron en referencia a la edición especial—. Esta revista se vende gracias a un puñado de chicas que no pueden pronunciar 'Wronski Feint' apropiadamente —bromeó Ron. Severus se mostró indiferente al intercambio, pero no pudo evitar notar la sonrisa de Harry mientras hojeaba la revista.

—Es un calendario. Puedo colgarlo en mi habitación —aclaró Hermione.

—Agosto es muy salvaje —comentó Harry, al parecer a nadie en particular—. ¡Oh, septiembre es muy caliente! —.

Severus lanzó una risita, pero el sonido se perdió el ruido del pasar de páginas.

—Si no consigues quitárselo de las manos, te enviaré una copia —ofreció Hermione Al Profesor.

—No es seguro que le mandes una lechuza a Severus —intervino Harry.

Al aludido le agradó saber que su pareja estaba atento a la conversación a pesar de su distracción con los sexy jugadores de quidditch de todo el mundo.

—Dame algo de crédito —se burló Hermione—. Soy lo bastante lista como para encontrar el modo —su expresión confiada indicaba que ya sabía cuál era ese modo.

* * *

**_Mañana del día siguiente..._ **

Severus estaba de mal humor. Había tenido que madrugar para corregir tareas pues se había quedado hasta tarde en casa de Harry. Era viernes y las mentes de los estudiantes estaban ya en el fin de semana y prestaban poca atención a su lección.

—...el acónito, también conocido como Aconitum napellus, es comúnmente —se detuvo en medio de la oración, al escuchar una risita al fondo del salón—. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¡Presten atención! —espetó levantando la vista para ver quién era.

>> ¿Quién puede decirme...? —se detuvo de nuevo. La risa era más alta esta vez. En tres zancadas llegó al fondo del salón, mirando con furia—. Me quedaré con esto —gruñó a través de sus dientes, levantando el ofensivo artículo. Ginny Weasley cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con aire desafiante pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Cuando la clase terminó se sentó ante su escritorio y sacó la revista confiscada del cajón de su escritorio. En el centro de la primera página había una nota de Hermione.

> _Como si pudiera haber alguna duda._

 


	65. Dolor Y Remembranza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus se sentó en su escritorio revisando su programa de pociones. Necesitaba acomodar al profesor Flitwick y a él mismo al mismo tiempo. Comprobó los horarios de clases y las opciones de pociones hasta que estuvo seguro de que todo funcionaba a su favor. Cabría con certeza si su planificación dio sus frutos a mitad de su tercera clase.

Mientras que el Maestro de Pociones sufrió durante su segunda clase de estudiantes idiotas, su mente se fue a su reciente visita a Kieran. No sólo se había sorprendido de encontrar a su amigo comiendo con la sanadora Frances, sino también de que se habían reunido regularmente durante meses.

El escocés había ofrecido permitir a Severus que leyera el diario de progreso que mantuvo sobre los tratamientos de Harry. En el libro, cada detalle fue listado. Todo, desde hechizos usados, heridas reabiertas y luego curadas, hasta cuentas detalladas de la reacción de Harry a cada tratamiento. Había una lista maestra de todas las lesiones anteriores, cada una marcada con cómo fue tratada y los resultados iniciales. Los planes de tratamiento fueron listados al lado de todos los que todavía no se habían realizado.

Severus recordó que Harry una vez le dijo que Kieran parecía escoger las áreas para arreglar al azar y que le gustaba que Kieran no fuera tan clínico como él esperaría de alguien que fuera como un doctor. Ahora estaba claro para Severus que, aunque Kieran podía parecer que eligió los tratamientos del día de manera aleatoria, de hecho, tenía un razonamiento bien pensado, cada paso del plan de tratamiento era deliberado. Severus había querido saltar a la garganta de su amigo por no pensar lo suficiente como para saber qué tipo de efecto tendrían todos los tratamientos en Harry.

Tal como era, la mayor falla que Severus pudo encontrar fue en Harry, por no revelarles todo a ellos, mientras que, imprudentemente, trató de "hacerse el valiente", por así decirlo. Podría al menos culpar a Kieran por tomar la palabra de un adolescente como Harry cuando estaba claro que Harry no había hecho nada más que lo mejor durante el entrenamiento. Él no actuaría de manera diferente hacia Kieran como un sanador de la que tendría como su entrenador.

* * *

**_Con Kieran..._ **

—Durante el entrenamiento, ¿cuál es tu respuesta habitual cuando Harry muestra poca o ninguna reacción al dolor? —preguntó Severus. No se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de su amigo se iluminaban.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a otro chico ignorar el dolor y permanecer tan concentrado? —Kieran contestó con entusiasmo con una pregunta. —Frances, debería verlo entrenando, es increíble—.

—Entonces, por la misma razón, ¿esperas que Harry revele cualquier reacción negativa a sus tratamientos? —Severus no mencionó las dispersiones de plumas blancas en la cama de Harry que indicaban los intentos desesperados de Hedwig de despertar a Harry de las recientes pesadillas. En todos sus años con Harry, estaba acostumbrada a sus malos sueños.  _"¿Qué podría invocarla para que le ayudara ahora?"_  Se preguntó.

Severus no había tenido la oportunidad de alardear y desvariar ante la imprudencia de su amigo. La mujer Frances tenía una manera de calmar a la gente de un estado agitado. Le molestaba sin fin. Quería estar enojado con Kieran. Sintió que se lo debía a Harry. No ayudó en absoluto averiguar que Kieran había pasado recientemente varias oportunidades de hacer galeones legales porque no quería arriesgarse a drenarse antes de un día de tratamiento con Harry.

Severus se olvidó de los beneficios de las sesiones de entrenamiento, en las que podía al menos golpear a Kieran en nombre de la educación de Harry. Todo esto lo frustró de sobremanera. Kieran era su mejor amigo y obviamente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ayudar, pero Harry estaba sufriendo. La mente de Severus fue rápidamente traída de vuelta al aquí y ahora en su clase del segundo periodo cuando a un estudiante se le cayó un tubo de cristal. Estaba hechizado para no romperse, eso no le impidió hacer ruido mientras chocaba por el suelo antes de descansar después de varios rebotes. Necesitando limpiar su cabeza del asunto, Severus pasó a través de las filas de mesas de estudiantes, revisando pociones.

Mientras el Maestro de Pociones miraba furiosamente a sus estudiantes, Harry se estaba duchando y preparándose para el día siguiente; uno para el que no estaba particularmente ansioso. No eran tanto los tratamientos por venir, sino que él necesitaba ser honesto con Kieran y Albus respecto a sus reacciones recientes a los tratamientos anteriores.

Harry gimió cuando entró a Hogwarts justo cuando los estudiantes se dirigían a su próxima clase. Los corredores estaban llenos de estudiantes. Hizo lo que acostumbraba hacer para ignorar las miradas de los estudiantes más jóvenes que echaban un vistazo a su famosa cicatriz.

—Hola—, llegó una pequeña voz. Harry no había notado que el saludo estaba dirigido a él hasta que sintió un ligero empujón en su brazo. Reconoció a la pequeña Gryffindor con quien había desayunado.

—Hola, eh ... Jessica—, se alivió de que se acordara de su nombre. —¿A qué clase te diriges? —.

Ella le sonrió y luego frunció el ceño. —Historia de la magia—respondió ella con desdén—. ¿Cómo sobreviviste tantos años de esto? —lo decía en serio, pero aún así se rió.

—Esa clase me resultó muy beneficiosa durante mi estancia aquí—explicó y luego se echó a reír de nuevo ante su mirada incrédula; su boca se abrió. —En realidad, me encontré con un montón de sueño muy necesario en esa clase, —admitió con un guiño. —Pero una de mis mejores amigas, me obligó a hacer mucho estudio para compensarlo—, agregó, obteniendo una sonrisa a cambio.

—Como un adulto responsable—, miró hacia el techo al decir eso, —es mi deber decirte que trabajes duro y consigas buenas calificaciones, —Harry hizo una mueca a sí mismo, pensando que sonaba mucho como Percy Weasley. —Si todo esto falla, siéntate detrás de un niño grande para que el profesor no te vea dormirte. —Antes de irse, Harry levantó su dedo bajo su barbilla, cerrando su boca todavía abierta, haciendo que se ruborizara. Podía percibir a alguien que ahora estaba de pie detrás de él, incluso si los ojos anchos de Jessica no le habían dado una pista.

—Sr. Potter, quizás debería abstenerse de dar consejos a los estudiantes. —La voz severa sólo podía ser su antigua jefa de Casa.

—Profesora McGonagall, es bueno verle de nuevo—, dijo alegremente con una sonrisa que rivalizaba la de Gilderoy Lockhart. Podía ver sus delgados labios apretados estrecharse levemente mientras ella logró no sonreírle.

—Vamos a clase contigo—dijo la profesora McGonagall a la joven Gryffindor, y luego se volvió hacia Harry-. —Y tú, —comenzó a caminar, Harry siguiéndola. —Como las cosas eran lo que eran, nadie iba a reprocharte el poco sueño que pudieras conseguir. —Ella lo sorprendió con sus palabras, aunque sabía que eran ciertas. Eso no explicaba por qué varios otros estudiantes lograron escapar con ella también, pero no iba a mencionar ese detalle a su estimada Jefa de Casa, antiguo estudiante o no.

—Fue bueno verla de nuevo—, dijo cuando llegaron a la gárgola en la entrada de la oficina de Albus. Ella asintió, permitiéndose una sonrisa ahora.

—Cuídate, Harry, creo que el director te espera—, dijo amablemente. Minerva no sabía exactamente para qué estaba allí, pero sabía que se trataba de un sanador. Como Directora Adjunta, estaba al tanto de muchas cosas, ya que estaba a cargo durante las veces que Albus no estaba disponible.

Muy pronto, Harry estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, donde Kieran y Albus ya estaban discutiendo los tratamientos hasta el momento. Después de los preliminares saludos y el ofrecimiento de té, Kieran explicó lo que había hecho hasta ahora y lo que esperaba lograr durante esta y las próximas reuniones. Harry les contó sobre algunas de las pesadillas que había estado teniendo. Kieran tenía una teoría, y le pidió a Harry que les contara los detalles de los sueños. Resultó ser correcta. Los sueños de Harry se correlacionaban con las recientes curaciones, lo que explicaría la pesadilla donde Vernon le rompiera el brazo.

—Creo que has reprimido recuerdos con respecto a los incidentes donde te curaste a ti mismo. Frances dijo que no es raro que los pacientes de repente recuerden algo que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba enterrado en los recovecos de la mente. Me sorprende que toda esta experiencia no te ha afectado más de lo que lo ha hecho—, la última declaración de Kieran parecía menos un comentario y más una invitación a desafiarlo.

Harry ya había acordado con Severus que él vendría a sincerarse y les contaría lo que había estado pasando. Le pareció a Harry que Kieran se había encogido, o había sido "ayudado" por cierto Slytherin.

—Puede que haya habido algunos casos que debería haber mencionado, aunque no estuviera seguro de si estaban relacionados con los tratamientos o no—admitió Harry en redondo. Albus le dirigió una mirada aguda, y dejó de cubrirse y les contó lo que pasó con Hermione, junto con varios sueños y cosas así.

—¿Ese fue el único flashback que has tenido desde que comenzaron los tratamientos? —preguntó Kieran. Harry rodó la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera tratando de decidirse.

—No estoy seguro, en realidad, — él no era evasivo deliberadamente, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, él sabía que estaba engañándose a sí mismo. —Probablemente no—, dijo Harry, y se sirvió unos cuantos caramelos de limón del plato en el escritorio de Albus.

—¿Recuerdas otros? —Kieran tomo notas mientras Harry estaba reuniendo sus pensamientos.

Harry se encogió de hombros como si no estuviera seguro. —Hace unas semanas me quedé dormido en el sofá con la tele encendida, —Harry hizo una pausa, y mastico lo último de su caramelo de limón. —Me desperté horas más tarde en el piso—.

—¿Puede ser que simplemente te caíste de la cama, por así decirlo? ¿Ha sucedido eso antes? —preguntó Kieran y Albus, respectivamente.

—He caído del sofá una vez antes, pero en ese momento, Voldemort estaba repartiendo imperdonables más rápido de lo que puedes ofrecer caramelos de limón, —Harry le dio a Albus una sonrisa irónica. —Esa noche me desperté de inmediato con un dolor de cabeza y un dolor de espalda por aterrizar en la mesa de café. Incluso si me hubiera rodado, me habría despertado, y estado junto al sofá, no contra la pared a un metro de distancia—.

* * *

**_Un tiempo antes..._ **

Severus estaba observando el reloj, paseando entre las filas de puestos de trabajo, revisando pociones. Quince minutos en la elaboración, había una vista espectacular de la primera fila. Una nube de hongo púrpura se formó sobre un caldero. Con algunas palabras escogidas pronunciadas en un tono que no toleraba ninguna desobediencia, toda la clase salió del aula para escapar de los vapores desagradables, y lo hizo rápidamente, pero con calma, ordenadamente, sabiendo que estaban bajo el escrutinio de su profesor. Severus activó un sistema de ventilación de emergencia y dejó la habitación sellada firmemente, como ameritaba el incidente.

Mientras caminaba hacia sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, Severus consideró con una sonrisa maliciosa lo que podría haber salido mal. ¿Fue debido a la naturaleza volátil de la compleja poción, o el hecho de que el estudiante más nervioso fue dirigido a sentarse al frente, lo que lo hace poco probable que obtener orientación de útil sus compañeros de clase?

—Severus, qué sorpresa de verte fuera de las mazmorras esta hora del día—, comentó Minerva McGonagall.

—Parece que hubo un pequeño incidente que requería que los estudiantes y yo evacuáramos. Será seguro regresar en unas pocas horas, estoy seguro—, era inusualmente agradable.

—Ya veo—dijo ella con una sonrisa sardónica. —¿Qué vas a hacer con todo ese tiempo extra? —.

Severus se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos. —¿Leer un libro, ponerme al día con la correspondencia? —ofreció sugerencias que podría o no considerar. Minerva asintió lentamente, revisando sus uñas como si habitualmente tuviesen charla en los pasillos.

—Creo que Harry llegó hace unos momentos para reunirse con Albus y el sanador—, mencionó conversacionalmente, como si esa no fuera la razón por la que Severus estaba fuera de su mazmorra a esta hora del día.

—¿Eso era hoy? —preguntó fingiendo un ligero interés.

Minerva rodó los ojos hacia el techo, comentando, —Algunos de nosotros tenemos una clase que enseñar—, y caminó en la dirección opuesta, como si ella no lo notara diciendo la contraseña a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del director. Severus hizo una pausa antes de tocar, después de haber reconocido la voz de Kieran. Estaba explicando el plan de tratamiento para el día, repasando hechizos con Albus.

—Harry, mencionaste que querías tomar un calmante antes de comenzar—.

—Sí, Severus me sugirió algunos que deberían ayudarme, pensé... —se interrumpió. No quería decir que esperaba que Severus le diera uno, sabiendo que hoy era su cita. Ciertamente, podía conseguir su propia poción con Poppy. —Haré que Dobby consiga uno para mí—, terminó Harry.

Ahora que Severus había sugerido todo lo que podía ser de ayuda, Harry estaba seguro de que podía convencer a Kieran de pasar los siguientes tratamientos a un momento en que Severus estuviera disponible. Había traído su capa de invisibilidad con él, para poder sentarse en una de las clases de Sev más tarde, aunque sólo fuera para estar cerca de él, y tal vez molestarlo un poco. Podría ser divertido, pensó para sí.

Albus sonrió, conociendo a Harry lo suficiente para saber lo que no se dijo. Lo hacía aún más agradable, sabiendo que Severus (siempre el espía), estaba esperando justo afuera de la puerta, escuchando antes de alertar a alguien de su presencia.

Con un "crack", Dobby llegó. Albus hizo una pequeña petición y envió al elfo de vuelta sin pedir la poción de Harry. Conociendo su señal, Severus llamó a la puerta de la oficina.

Mirando a Harry, Severus vio el rostro de su amante iluminarse con felicidad y alivio al verlo. Además, no perdió la vacilación en la postura de Harry. Parecía que se estaba conteniendo de saltar en sus brazos delante de Albus y Kieran.

Al entrar en la habitación, Severus estaba tan cerca de Harry, sus caderas se tocaban. Más bien las caderas de Sev al lado de Harry con la diferencia de altura. Mientras su mano descansaba sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Harry, disfrutó sorprendiendo a su amante de ojos verdes con un casto beso. Mientras él usualmente evitaba tales exhibiciones, Severus estaba allí para el apoyo emocional de Harry, y apenas podía considerar un beso delante de Albus y su amigo más viejo un espectáculo público.

—Parece que estaba disponible después de todo—, dijo Severus simplemente. Sabía que el director era informado cada vez que se activaba una medida de emergencia como la ventilación del laboratorio de pociones. No fue una sorpresa para Albus cuando Severus llegó. Sacando una familiar bolsa, Severus entregó a Harry un frasco de vidrio. "Poción calmante".

Harry tomó el frasco, haciendo una cara que parecía más curiosa que la objeción al gusto. Severus sonrió. Sabía que Harry no estaba demasiado fascinado por las pociones, pero obviamente había reconocido que la poción era nueva. Había una diferencia muy sutil en el gusto de la poción calmante usual preparada para la escuela.

—Puede que haya modificado la receta—dijo Severus en respuesta a la mirada interrogante de Harry. "Modificado" era un eufemismo, considerando que modificó la poción para la edad y el peso de Harry; aumentaría la eficacia sin hacerle dormir inmediatamente después. Severus escaneó el escritorio de Albus, contando las tazas de té, calculando cuánto 'calmante' Albus pudo haber servido.

Harry vio cómo Severus examinaba el área. "Tomé dos tazas", dijo, sabiendo que la poción y el té tenían los mismos efectos con diferentes fuerzas.

Albus encontró muy entretenido ver a sus dos magos favoritos tener una conversación entera, mientras que decían sólo una docena de palabras entre ellos.

La habitación "limpia" en la que Harry había tenido acceso en varias ocasiones fue preparada para el tratamiento del día. Una mesa, similar a una cama alta y estrecha, estaba en el centro de la habitación, cubierta con una sábana blanca. Las paredes, al igual que en la Institución Wellingfield, también estaban cubiertas de tela ligera. Kieran le ofreció un vestido de seda blanca. Severus estaba de pie entre Harry y Kieran en ese momento, y tomó la prenda de su amigo. La alzó a la luz, haciendo fluir el manto para ver la luz brillar a través de la sedosa tela.

\--No dijiste que volvería a verte con un vestido otra vez—le dijo Severus a Harry, entregándole la ligera túnica.

—¿No? — sonrió Harry, volviendo lentamente la cabeza hacia Kieran.

—Lo necesita para algunos de los tratamientos hasta ahora, pero hoy es más complicado y hay otros dos magos aquí con una cantidad considerable de magia entre ustedes—. Kieran explicó que la tela especial en las paredes actuaba como una barrera entre ellos y la magia que era inherente al castillo mismo. —El tratamiento de hoy es más complicado, por lo que Albus está ayudando. Mi magia debe fluir libremente por la habitación, como en el Instituto—. Kieran entregó a Albus una túnica blanca también.

—Esto es para ti—, dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa, devolviendo la túnica a Severus.

Albus tomó la túnica y le mostró a Kieran donde podía cambiarse, dejando a Harry a solas con Severus. La puerta que separaba la oficina y el pequeño pasillo que conducía al retrete y a los dormitorios apenas se había cerrado cuando Severus se encontró estrechamente abrazado por un cálido Harry.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza del pecho de Sev.

—Te das cuenta de que hay muy pocas personas en el mundo por las cuales usaría un vestido—, dijo Severus secamente.

—No pienses ni por un minuto que no lo aprecio—, dijo Harry, levantando sus cejas sugestivamente, y comenzó a abrir la larga fila de botones en las ropas de enseñanza. —Vamos Sev, sé que es una fantasía tuya desnudarte en la oficina de Albus—, rió Harry.

—¿Dije que eras una de las pocas personas? Dime una buena razón por la que debería estar de acuerdo en llevar esto—, levantó la túnica blanca, mirándola con desagrado.

—La usarás—dijo Harry con confianza—Tienes que hacerlo si quieres quedarte y ver que no llevo puesto un vestido—, Harry esperó el medio segundo que le llevó a Severus a coger su indirecta.

—Hay maneras más fáciles de sacarte los pantalones—Severus sonrió y ayudó a Harry con su camisa. Las bromas habían ayudado a aliviar la tensión, pero cada artículo de ropa eliminado significaba que estaban mucho más cerca de comenzar el tratamiento del día. Harry negó con la cabeza para despejarse.

—Es extraño, — comenzó Harry, —tenerte aquí parece hacer que todo sea diferente. Por lo general, me estoy preparando, preparando mentalmente, hoy, en lugar de sentirme como si quisiera flexionar los músculos, solo quiero subirte a tu regazo y espera que termine—.

—¿Es que te has dado cuenta de que no necesitas ser fuerte para todos, y estás dispuesto a admitir que eres humano después de todo? — Severus estaba seguro de haber oído un "bastardo" murmurado en alguna parte.

—Eres lo suficientemente fuerte por los dos—, dijo Harry, dándole un beso en su nariz y deslizando sus manos por los lados cubiertos de seda de Sev antes de subir a la mesa amortiguada, llevando la sábana superior hasta su barbilla. —Muy cómodo, ¿no? —dijo Harry, refiriéndose a la bata blanca. La respuesta sarcástica fue cortada por la entrada de Albus y Kieran.

Nunca dejó de asombrar a Harry lo mucho que se transformaba Kieran cuando estaba en modo "sanador", en comparación con el modo "patear el culo durante el entrenamiento". El escocés aún tenía una barba que parecía tener unos pocos días, pero su pelo estaba limpio y ordenado. Tampoco había visto a Severus tan lejos de su varita. Claramente le hacía sentir incómodo, pero no podía haber un lugar más seguro para él para estar sin ella. Entonces se le ocurrió a Harry que lo que Albus había aprendido a hacer por ellos hoy se haría sin una varita. Por supuesto, rara vez veía al mago mayor usar una varita.

—Recuerda, Albus está aquí y se asegurará de que no sientas ningún dolor. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, la falta de dolor no significa que no sientas algo. Esto también podría traer recuerdos que no desees volver a tener, como los sueños que tuviste recientemente—, explicó Kieran. Cuando estuvo listo para comenzar, Kieran asintió, y Albus quitó la sábana tal como Kieran había hecho para Frances la primera vez. Harry se preguntó si Kieran había instruido a Albus por adelantado o si Albus mismo necesito de un Sanador en el pasado. No era improbable, considerando su edad y su historia previa. Kieran volvió a recordarle a Harry que Albus se aseguraría de que no le doliera.

Severus recordó que Harry había mencionado lo reconfortante que había sido tener a Kieran masajeando su cabeza cuando estaba angustiado durante parte del examen inicial de Frances. Fue un alivio ver a Harry sonreír en respuesta a un pequeño toque en su hombro. Estaría allí para Harry e ignoraría la incómoda sensación despertada al tener a los otros viendo a Harry tan expuesto. Había habido sólo unas pocas ocasiones en las que había visto a Harry completamente despierto, desnudo y flácido al mismo tiempo.

La magia en el aire era palpable cuando Albus lanzó su hechizo. Harry podía sentir la extraña sensación cuando Kieran le pellizcó la mano, pero no sintió ningún dolor. El sanador repitió el hechizo que había usado por primera vez en Harry para detectar dónde había sido herido en el pasado, confirmando el área que debían tratar.

Diciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba envejeciendo, que alguien sentiría lo mismo, Severus estaba agradecido por la silla cerca de la cabeza de Harry, para poder sentarse y estar cerca de su amor sin inclinarse y forzar su espalda. Severus observó con interés, mientras hacía patrones vagamente sobre los hombros de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron de persona a persona, tensándose cuando Kieran alzó las manos otra vez. El sanador había terminado su mirada preliminar alrededor. El zumbido de magia que irradiaba de Albus se magnificó como si el mago mayor hubiera intensificado el hechizo. Harry podía sentir la magia de Kieran. Podía sentir presión y alguna otra sensación que consideraba mejor ignorarla con meditación que reconocerla suficientemente como para nombrarla.

Severus observó los ojos de Harry moviéndose a un ritmo frenético. Por la tensión que sentía en los hombros de Harry, sabía que Harry, también, había sentido el hechizo de Albus cada vez más fuerte. Sus largos dedos masajearon el cuero cabelludo de Harry en lo que él esperaba era un ritmo calmante. Continuó suavemente cuando su amante cerró los ojos en meditación, ya que habían practicado varias veces en preparación para el tratamiento. Era una extraña sensación, ver a los otros dos hombres de pie, sentir el flujo mágico mientras usaban cantidades tremendas de magia, aunque con aparentemente poco efecto que cualquiera pudiera ver en la superficie.

Harry abrió abruptamente sus ojos, pero no parecía centrarse en nada ni en nadie. Su respiración se aceleró y su cuerpo se tensó. Severus suavemente lo llamó por su nombre, tratando de mantener a Harry consciente de su presencia. Mientras se acomodaba, la respiración de Harry se ajustaba a la de Severus, ayudándolo a mantenerse cómodo. Severus tomó otro profundo aliento calmante, seguido por Harry. Lo que Albus estaba haciendo para mantener las sensaciones de dolor alejadas también había mantenido la náusea bajo control.

Harry se concentró en la voz susurrando palabras reconfortantes en su oído. Al principio se concentró en lo que Severus decía, manteniendo su mente lejos de la curación de Kieran. Severus hablaba tan suavemente que nadie más que Harry podía oír sus palabras. Por lo demás, la Voz había funcionado tan bien que Harry había dejado inconscientemente de oír las palabras y simplemente dejó que la reconfortante sedosidad fluyera sobre él. Harry ya no escuchaba las palabras de Severus, pero estaba percibiendo su intención por la sensación de cálidas bocanadas de aire, labios suaves pasando por su oído con cada palabra.

Severus pudo ver que su amigo Kieran se estaba esforzando enormemente durante los tratamientos. El sanador siempre había enviado a Harry a casa primero después de los tratamientos para asegurarse de que podía aparecerse con seguridad. Por esa razón, Harry nunca supo que Kieran estaba tan agotado que no se marchaba sino hasta una hora más tarde, hasta que recuperaba la fuerza para hacerlo. Severus encontró una vez al escocés durmiendo en un montón de heno con una almohada transfigurada. Había querido estar allí para uno de los tratamientos, pero se detuvo. En lugar de ver un tratamiento, encontró a Harry durmiendo en casa, y luego a Kieran en el heno en el edificio de entrenamiento.

Los brazos de Albus en el aire no eran tan firmes como lo habían sido cuando empezaron, pero no mostró otros signos de fatiga. Severus nunca dejó de hablar con Harry mientras examinaba a los demás. De repente se dio cuenta de lo bien que distraía a Harry, cuando vio que la polla de su amante se agitaba con interés. Ni siquiera estaba semi-erguido, pero empezaba a moverse. Por un momento, Severus estaba en conflicto entre ignorarlo y permitir que Harry estuviera completamente distraído. Trató de decidir qué le importaría más a Harry, la incomodidad del tratamiento o la vergüenza que podría sentir por tener una erección delante de Albus y Kieran.

Los breves pensamientos contradictorios de Severus fueron olvidados cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y él jadeó. El joven mago se concentró en un punto como si ahora estuviera viendo algo claramente delante de él, algo que, para él, era real. Severus siguió su línea de visión, pero no había nada perceptible donde Harry estaba mirando.

—¡No! —gritó Harry, reaccionando ante la alucinación que era su realidad. Severus forzó el contacto visual con él. —Sev—, dijo Harry, como si confirmara dónde estaba, pero luego sus ojos volvieron a perder el foco en la cara de Sev cuando un recuerdo volvió al frente de su conciencia.

—Harry, estás a salvo, — dijo Severus, llamando de nuevo su atención. —Unos minutos más y será todo por hoy—, dijo, comprobando la hora, esperando que hubiera hecho las cuentas con precisión.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry con tristeza, su voz se quebró. —¿Severus, por qué ?, ¿Cómo pudo? — buscó profundamente en los ojos de su amante una respuesta que no recibiría pronto, si es que alguna vez lo haría. Apenas advirtió que Albus cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana blanca. Una mano envejecida y arrugada rozó el cabello de Harry de su rostro sudoroso.

—¿Te gustaría otra poción calmante? —preguntó calmadamente Albus. Severus ya estaba abriendo el sello de la poción. Harry asintió con la cabeza, sosteniendo su mano para el vial.

—Albus, ¿por qué ?, yo estaba portándome muy bien— la voz de Harry sonaba lamentable, y muy joven, un niño buscando todavía respuestas.

—Además de lo que no sea odio, no sabemos por qué hicieron esas cosas, Vernon era un hombre enfermo, nunca te volverá a lastimar —le dijo Albus a la barbilla de Harry donde la poción había goteado.

—Se ha ido, —confirmó Harry, más para sí mismo que para cualquiera. —La muerte no es más que la próxima gran aventura... — Harry se calló, pero luego se rió maniáticamente. —Será una gran aventura cuando envíe a Voldemort a su encuentro en el infierno—.

Severus sonrió al ver el comentario, pero no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado cuando Harry parecía tan cerca del límite. Kieran preguntó si Harry había tenido un flashback, no había presenciado uno personalmente. Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Era un recuerdo, pero era tan real que no podía sentir lo que estabas haciendo con Albus lanzando ese hechizo, pero cuando lo hiciste, —le hizo un gesto a su abdomen. —Pude recordar que todo estaba sucediendo—.

—¿Quieres contárnoslo? —preguntó Albus con ternura.

—Él ni siquiera estaba enojado conmigo, — la mente de Harry se movió hacia el incidente. —Yo estaba plantando flores extras, y siempre hacía las otras tareas antes de plantar, así que debí haberme ensimismado, pero no estoy seguro de cuál era ese año—.

—¿Qué se lo impidió? — Severus se preguntó si la serpiente aún estaba suelta.

—Piers me golpeo, él me puso morado el ojo, — dijo Harry, haciendo que se preguntaran quién era Piers. —Vernon estaba loco, tenía un moretón que era visible... Tal vez fue el final del verano... pero si yo estaba plantando, podría haber sido antes. Tal vez iba a ver a la señora Figg pronto, —dijo la última parte más para sí mismo que para los demás, y continuó. —Vernon pensó que si me lastimaba lo suficiente, yo haría mi 'cosa de curación extraña' y nadie vería el ojo morado. —Harry rió de nuevo, haciendo que Severus frunciera el ceño con preocupación. —¡No funcionó! —Harry rió. —Él... — Harry resoplo, —él me rompió la mano, pero no funcionó. Tres días más tarde me desperté, todavía llevaba un ojo negro ligeramente desteñido, pero la obra de Vernon estaba sanada. ni idea de cómo Vernon se lastimó la mano o por qué no me estaba castigando por haber tenido una marca justo antes de terminar las vacaciones—.

—Creo que un poco de descanso está en orden, Fawkes, —dijo Kieran, asintiendo a Severus cuando hizo un gesto para ayudar a Harry a levantarse. Harry se sentó, tirando de la sábana a su alrededor. —Puede que estés un poco mareado— le dijo Kieran.

—Estoy bien— Harry volvió su cabeza hacia Kieran demasiado rápido. El rostro del Curador se hizo borroso por un segundo hasta que Harry vio a dos Kierans. Severus hizo que Harry se recostara antes de que sus ojos pudieran retroceder.

—Claro, estas bien — Severus comentó sarcásticamente.

El mareo pasó rápidamente, pero Harry permaneció allí unos minutos para apaciguar a los tres magos que estaban a su alrededor. Miró de un mago a otro, todos vestidos con sus ropas blancas de seda. —Albus— dijo Harry suavemente.

—¿Sí, Harry? —.

—¿Es esta la próxima gran aventura? Estoy rodeado de ángeles de blanco— rió Harry, burlándose de ellos por los "vestidos".

—Ángeles caídos — murmuró Kieran.

—Habla por ti mismo, pagano —replicó Severus. Albus solo sonrió. El centelleo siempre presente brilló alegremente cuando Harry los acusó de hacerle permanecer allí durante tanto tiempo porque querían mantenerlo desnudo.

Harry se levantó, envolviendo la sábana alrededor de él como una toga. Estaba demasiado feliz porque Severus lo guiara a su habitación. Harry lo abrazo estrechamente, disfrutando de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de él. La voz de Kieran podía oírse desde la oficina de Albus.

—¡No puedes guardar el vestido, Snape! — El Sanador le guiñó un ojo a Albus mientras se burlaba de su amigo en la otra habitación. Su sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en sorpresa cuando una túnica blanca apareció en sus brazos, seguida por la sábana. —¡Presumido! —.

* * *

Harry suspiró contento cuando Severus se metió en la cama, se apoyó contra la pared y lo acercó, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su centro y dando un casto beso en su hombro. Fue una extraña sensación estar desnudo contra Severus, mientras Albus y Kieran aún se oían hablar en la oficina.

—¿Te sientes bien? —.

Harry sabía lo que estaba preguntando, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en sentir el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con Severus. -Mm-hmm — tarareó alegremente.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Severus, sin presionar, pero sorprendido de que Harry no estuviera molesto.

—Solía molestarme, no saber por qué Vernon quería lastimarme, no podía creer que su aversión a la magia por sí sola pudiera hacer que una persona actúe de la manera que lo hizo. Supongo que, durante un mal día, —dijo, odiando la palabra "regresión", —vuelvo a querer respuestas, de lo contrario, ya no me importaría lo que motiva a un imbécil como él. —Harry apretó el brazo de Sev, tirando más fuerte. —Sólo un poco culpable—, añadió Harry en voz baja. Severus se habría preocupado más si Harry no estuviera mostrando una sonrisa maligna.

—Siéntete libre para confesar— murmuró Severus, haciendo que Harry riera.

—En estos días, cuando algo así sucede, lo primero que pienso son tus reacciones pasadas, queriendo matarlo por lo que él me hizo... entonces recuerdo, —dijo Harry, sin decir,  _"... que ya lo hiciste"_.

—¿Te sientes culpable por la muerte de Vernon? — Ahora Severus estaba preocupado y empezando a enfadarse, pero Harry sonrió de nuevo.

—No, me siento culpable por sentir placer en el conocimiento que él sufrió, pero no demasiado culpable— añadió.

—Descansa— Severus se acarició la nariz en el cabello desordenado de Harry. Se preguntó cuándo fue exactamente qué sucedió la transición de sentirse molesto por la cabeza desordenada de su amante a encontrarlo adorable.  _"Probablemente cuando éramos adolescentes y mis ojos nunca pasaron de su apretado culo",_  pensó Severus.

—Sentí eso— titubeó Harry cuando sintió movimiento desde atrás, en las regiones inferiores.

La idea del culo apretado de Harry había hecho que la polla de Sev se agitara. —Dije, descansa— dijo Severus, sabiendo que Harry no podía ver su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo puedo descansar contigo aprovechándote de mí debilitado estado? —bromeó él, inseguro de si Sev se había dado cuenta cuando se había despertado durante el tratamiento. —Pervertido—.

—Fastidioso—.

—Yo soy la víctima. Estás aprovechando la situación, como el malvado jefe de Slytherin que eres— Harry se apretó contra él, atrapando la polla de Sev entre sus nalgas.

—Te encanta—gruñó Severus a lo largo de su cuello—Te encanta jugar a la víctima, yaciendo desnudo delante de mí como una ofrenda, un sacrificio virgen— tiró del lóbulo de la oreja de Harry entre sus dientes.

—Por suerte, mi héroe me ha rescatado una vez más— Harry se volvió hacia su lado, mirando a Severus.

—Eso es lo que te hace la víctima, me crees erróneamente el héroe y no el monstruo que aceptó la ofrenda—.

Disfrutaban de la broma, ignorando a propósito los pequeños fragmentos que solían ser verdad en sus palabras lúdicas. Harry puede tener días malos, pero ya no se permitiría ser la víctima más de lo que Severus creía ser un monstruo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, fuiste tú quien tomó mi virginidad— bromeó Harry, como si la verdad se le hubiera ocurrido.

—No lo tomé, la estabas ofreciendo— Severus se estremeció ante el juego de palabras no intencional.

Harry volvió a ignorar las palabras de su amante y se concentró en la sabrosa clavícula a su alcance. Pasó la lengua hasta que alcanzó un fuerte hombro musculoso, y dio un mordisco. Lamió y mordisqueó alegremente mientras Severus inclinaba su cabeza, permitiendo a Harry más acceso.

Severus disfrutó de los mimos de Harry un poco más antes de rodar sobre su joven amante. Ellos se acariciaron y besaron hasta que los ojos profundos y oscuros se encontraron con los verdes. —Todavía tienes que descansar—dijo Severus en voz baja, pero decidido.

—Lo sé, se me ha bajado el golpe de adrenalina, pero te quiero más que dormir—Harry trató de alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja de Sev de nuevo, sin éxito.

—Tendré que remediar eso— Severus lo besó profundamente antes de hacer un camino por el pecho de Harry.

No fue un viaje de exploración, sino un rápido descenso a su meta. Apenas hizo una pausa para mover la punta de su lengua a lo largo del pezón izquierdo de Harry antes de arrastrarse, su nariz pasando sobre cada costilla, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera cuando golpeó un punto cosquilloso. Después de un rápido chupeteo en el área sensible de la cadera de su amante, Severus tragó la erección de Harry hasta la raíz.

Harry balbuceó incoherentemente. Sev se retiró lo suficiente para que sólo la cabeza de la polla de Harry permaneciera entre sus labios antes de succionarle una y otra vez. Su ritmo incesante continuó con sólo una parada ocasional para pasar su lengua pecaminosa por el eje y meter sus bolas, rodando sobre ellas su lengua hasta que Harry lloriqueó. Cada vez, antes de que Severus regresara sus atenciones a la polla de Harry, hacía un rápido desvío, probando la entrada de Harry con un remolino de su lengua antes de devorarlo una vez más, la nariz profundamente en un mechón de rizos negros.

Harry estaba tan cerca, que apenas notó el largo dedo medio de Severus en su boca. El lamio el dedo con saliva sin darle un segundo pensamiento. Sin preámbulos, el pulido dedo fue introducido en su entrada, estimulando su punto dulce sin piedad hasta que Harry se corrió con un grito. En su neblina de felicidad, Harry apenas notó que Severus tiró de las mantas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Ahora duerme— ordenó Severus, sabiendo que no tendría ningún argumento de su amante ya dormido.

* * *

Como sólo era mediodía, Severus estaba completamente despierto. Utilizó ese tiempo para pensar en varias cosas mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Harry. Le gustaba sentir las calientes exhalaciones de su amante dormido contra su pecho. Cuando Harry se despertó, Severus ya había revisado mentalmente su siguiente clase, pensado en una posible alteración de poción sanadora, y soñado despierto con varias maneras de hacer la vida del chico Flynn miserable.

Harry no estaba completamente despierto; murmuró algo contra el pezón de Sev, haciéndolo temblar y voltearse. Severus sonrió a su soñoliento amante, observándolo moverse entre el sueño y la vigilia. Evidentemente, estaba luchando para quedarse dormido, pero algo lo obligaba a despertarse. Harry se deslizó cuidadosamente fuera de la cama, tratando de no despertar al Slytherin, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba dormido. Divertido, Severus observó a Harry ponerse un par de bóxers y una camiseta mientras murmuraba algo sobre dos tazas de té, antes de darse la vuelta para encontrar a Severus sonriéndole.

—Te has levantado —dijo, mostrando lo obvio.

—Qué perspicaz eres, esperaba que durmieras más—.

La niebla en el cerebro de Harry se aclaró al darse cuenta del hecho de que Severus se veía malditamente sexy inclinándose sobre su codo, la sábana colgando peligrosamente baja en sus caderas. El mago oscuro se aclaró la garganta cuando notó que Harry se había distraído con la vista.

—Sí, supongo que aún estaría durmiendo, pero tengo que hacer del baño— dijo Harry mientras bostezaba.

—Tu elocuencia nunca deja de asombrarme —dijo Severus secamente—. O la falta de ella—añadió sarcásticamente, pero Harry sabía que estaba bromeando.

—Bueno, entonces es bueno que pueda compensarlo con un culo apretado—Harry le dio una sonrisa feroz antes de salir hacia el retrete. Con los hechizos de silencio en su lugar, sólo escuchó una fracción de segundo de la risa de Severus cuando la puerta se cerró. Lo que sí oyó fue Albus tarareando en su oficina.

Sabiendo dónde estaba Albus, Harry casi no llamó a la puerta. Pero luego, al oír correr el agua, pensó que debería usar más que bóxers y una camiseta. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Harry sintió alivio al ver que no era Minerva McGonagall en el pequeño pasillo.

—Oye, Fawkes—le saludó Kieran alegremente, pero parecía tan lento como Harry—, por lo general no vuelvo a hablar contigo después de los tratamientos, ven a hablar conmigo después... —señaló al retrete. Harry estuvo de acuerdo y notó que Kieran todavía estaba en su túnica de curación. Cuando Harry volvió, encontró al mago en la cama de Severus en la otra habitación. Harry no había estado antes en la habitación de Sev en la torre. No tenía decoración, a excepción de un artículo enmarcado en la pared detrás de él. Harry creyó ver un dibujo a lápiz de un fénix con palabras escritas abajo, pero no pudo detenerse y mirarlo sin ser grosero con Kieran.

—¿Has dormido algo? —preguntó Kieran, recibiendo un guiño a cambio.

—Parece que necesitas más sueño que yo—comentó Harry, viendo cuán agotado estaba el sanador.

Kieran se rascó la desaliñada cara. —Unas horas de sueño y una comida caliente y voy a estar bien para irme. —sonrió. —Estaré sanando a los delincuentes del mundo mágico mañana por la noche—.

—¿Estás perdiendo trabajo por esto? — No se le había ocurrido antes a Harry que Kieran hubiera estado haciendo un sacrificio por él. —Ni siquiera pensé en el costo que esto te causó—dijo culpablemente.

—Ni lo pienses—dijo Kieran con desdén. —No veo mucha acción durante la semana, de todos modos—.

Harry pensó y se dio cuenta de que Kieran había tenido que tomarse el domingo para estar listo para un tratamiento el lunes por la mañana con él, aunque eso explicaba por qué Kieran no aceptaba las citas los viernes.

—He estado tan acostumbrada a que Poppy se ocupara de mí, que ni siquiera pensé: como adulto soy responsable de este tipo de cosas, ¿no debo pagarte? —.

—He pasado más tiempo entrenándote, y nunca me has dado un Knut, ¿por qué empezar ahora? — rió Kieran.

—Eso es diferente, todos estamos trabajando para la Luz—.

—Esto no es diferente, estamos haciendo esto para que puedas conseguir más magia y derrotarlo, no ves a nadie buscando en sus bolsillos para pagarle a Snape por espiar, ¿verdad? —.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y resopló ante la idea de que Sirius entrara.

—Recordaste algo importante hoy, —dijo Kieran, moviendo el tema de sí mismo. El súbito cambio de tono y sujeto desanimó a Harry. Ni siquiera sabía si Kieran había estado en la habitación cuando se lo contó a Severus. Después de un momento pensando, Harry comenzó.

—Recuperé un recuerdo, —admitió con un movimiento de cabeza. —parece que Vernon pensaba que me curaba a mí mismo, aunque no lo hiciera. —añadió tranquilamente. —Cuando mi tío pensó que podría meterse en problemas por un moretón visible, algo que los vecinos podrían ver, él me lastimaba más hasta que fuera lo suficientemente malo como para que me curara. —Harry hizo una pausa. —No funcionaba si me mantenía consciente—. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que su tío debía haber hecho con el conocimiento de esa salida. Estaba curioso si después de quemarse su cuello se había enterado de esa información. ¿O fue cuando se enteraron de que tenía que estar frío? —Solía desear las respuestas, pero sabes lo que dicen, "ten cuidado con lo que deseas"—.

La pequeña habitación estaba en silencio mientras Kieran recibía la información.

—Es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería—rompió el silencio, sorprendiendo al sanador.

—Pensé que el hechizo de Albus ayudaría—dijo Kieran, claramente preocupado.

—Lo hizo. No sentí ningún dolor, ni siquiera como si estuviera enfermo, pero la parte difícil no es la parte física—Harry apartó la vista. —Soñar con fragmentos de mi pasado, sabiendo que realmente ocurrió, no es lo mismo que recordar situaciones enteras de primera mano. No creo que tuviera la capacidad mental de tener esta conversación contigo si no fuera por la ayuda de Severus—.

—Si pudieras volver, sabiendo lo que sabes ahora, ¿lo harías todo de nuevo? —.

—Si lo supiera entonces, no habría sido un mártir, habría escuchado a Severus y conseguido esta ayuda mucho antes—dijo con una sonrisa de autodesprecio. —Probablemente, lo habría hecho a pesar de todo, incluso sin esto, para darme una ventaja para cuando tenga que luchar contra el malvado hijo de puta. Sí, lo haría todo de nuevo—repitió Harry tranquilizadoramente.

—No lo haría—dijo Kieran en voz baja. Harry nunca lo había oído hablar tan suavemente.

—¿No?, ¿un tipo duro como tú? —dijo con ligereza.

—Como sanador, —aclaró. —si supiera entonces cómo iba a ser para ti, nunca habría comenzado—. El tono solemne de la voz de Kieran golpeó a Harry. Incluso cuando Kieran vio todas sus heridas pasadas la primera vez, Harry nunca había visto al hombre tan sombrío.

—Tenía una elección—comenzó Harry, pero fue cortado.

—Debería haber escuchado a los otros sanadores en el Instituto, debería haber escuchado a Frances cuando dijo que los curanderos sanan, no dañan a los demás Harry, tú eres un fuerte y valiente joven mago que ha superado la adversidad. Estaba pensando en lo bien que te desempeñas en el entrenamiento, cuando debería haber estado pensando en todo lo que tendrías que revivir de un tiempo antes de que te convirtieras en lo que eres hoy en día. Eres un joven, y no fue hace mucho que eras un niño maltratado, luchando simplemente por sobrevivir—.

—¿Estás diciendo que no crees que vaya a funcionar? —preguntó Harry nerviosamente.

—No estaría aquí si no lo pensara, pero si los tratamientos fueran más difíciles, no valdría la pena—. Kieran creía que la gracia salvadora de todo el proceso era que los tratamientos probablemente no empeoraran. Al menos creía que iban a funcionar.

—De vez en cuando, hay días que todavía siento que estoy luchando por sobrevivir, pero la mayoría de las veces, todo parece como una vida pasada, —Harry le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —no había sido honesto contigo sobre cómo todo esto me estaba afectando, ambos sabemos que todo valdrá la pena cuando termine y tenga más magia a mi disposición—. Harry sonrió, pensando en lo que sería más tarde, y esperaba con ansias.

—Tengo que decir que ha sido una patada que te prepare para la batalla, nunca he entrenado a un mago más poderoso—Kieran tenía esa misma sonrisa que él usó cuando Harry y él terminaron una sesión de entrenamiento muy productiva.

—¿Qué hay de Severus? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Ah, pero yo no lo entrené, —Kieran se volvió serio nuevamente —después de tu siguiente tratamiento, que no será por un tiempo, quiero que vuelvas al Instituto para que Phoebe pueda comprobar tu progreso—.

—Claro, eso hará que sea más fácil ver los resultados—. Luego añadió rápidamente: —Incluso si no vemos resultados, nunca me he sentido mejor. Siento que todo mi cuerpo ha tenido un nuevo comienzo—dijo, flexionando los músculos.

—Se llama CRC, Curación para el Rejuvenecimiento Completo. Las viejas heridas se están haciendo para evitar que se envejezca. Es un contra. Ciertamente, se sienten muy bien, teniendo pruebas de viejas lesiones y síntomas de enfermedades pasadas curados, pero no te mantienen joven, y así es como se anuncia la CRC... Ni siquiera lo plantees delante de Frances... ¿Crees que los demás del Instituto desaprueban mi clientela habitual? Deberías ver lo irritados que se ponen cuando leen un anuncio vendiendo "juventud" en la parte de atrás de las revistas de damas—.

—¿Quieres decir que no voy a mantener mi femenina figura? —preguntó Harry mientras miraba sus caderas.

—¡Vete de aquí y duerme un poco más! —Dijo Kieran mientras Harry soltaba una ofensa fingida.

—Primero me desnudas, y luego me llevas a tu habitación, diciéndome lo fuerte y valiente que soy. ¡Ahora me estás corriendo! —exclamó Harry en broma.

—Vete, tu hadita volteada—gritó Kieran, enviándolo de vuelta con Snape y cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Harry seguía riéndose cuando regresó a su habitación.

* * *

—¿Ha ocurrido finalmente? —preguntó Severus vagamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Harry se quitó la camisa, se quitó las gafas y las arrojó sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Encontraste finalmente a alguien que no te persigue? —Severus sonrió, observando a Harry, con las manos en alto, por encima del borde de los boxeadores. Severus se sentó, la sábana apenas cubriendo su virilidad. —Eres una gran coqueta—, dijo, tirando de los bóxers de Harry, atrayéndolo más cerca.

—No lo soy, —dijo Harry sin entusiasmo, y gimió cuando Sev puso su boca sobre él. Sus bóxers habían bajado lo suficiente como para exponer un lugar deliciosamente atractivo que suplicaba que se besara. Harry observó, respirando con más fuerza. —me amas tal y como soy—dijo Harry juguetonamente.

—Quizá —dijo Severus antes de deslizar su lengua a lo largo de la cintura de Harry, haciéndole soltar una respiración temblorosa. —¿Un hada volteada? —Preguntó Severus con una ceja levantada. Harry solo se rió; Severus se quitó los pantalones y lo tiró de nuevo a la cama.

Harry yacía en parte junto a su amante, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sev. —¿Hay planes para construir tu músculo deltoides anterior? —.

—¿Disculpa? —Severus miró a Harry, que estaba metiendo el dedo en el hombro de Sev.

—Me gusta este lugar como una almohada, pero es un poco huesudo aquí—le preguntó mientras hablaba.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer—exclamó Severus. —Pensé que finalmente tenía un compañero que no quería cambiarme—.

Harry resopló. —Esto viene del hombre con el que pasé dos meses en entrenamiento, mientras que me empujó para hacer más cambios de los que creí posibles. —Harry sonrió, sintiendo la pequeña risa en respuesta contra la parte superior de su cabeza. Se acurrucó más cerca, sintiéndose seguro en el cálido abrazo de su amante.

Harry no podía ver las cómodas fotos en el estante de su posición, pero sabía que estaban allí como sabía que Albus estaría todavía en su oficina canturreando una extraña melodía para sí mismo. No le gustaba un Kieran preocupado. Harry esperaba que todo esto terminara y que su nuevo amigo volviera a su habitual brusquedad, enseñándole cómo bloquear un golpe y poner maleficios en su comida. Pronto las cosas se tranquilizarían, pero por el momento estaba contento en los brazos de Sev. Severus se había vuelto de lado, mirando a Harry. El contacto cuerpo a cuerpo fue glorioso. La respiración de Harry se calmó mientras escuchaba el latido de su amante.

Severus llevaba una sonrisa contenida mientras Harry se retorcía para acercarse lo más posible. No pensó que fuera una coincidencia que la boca de Harry estuviera contra su pezón. Ocasionalmente, la punta de una lengua rosada exploraría alrededor del nudo endurecido. Incluso mientras su amante empezaba a dormirse, sus labios se cepillaban contra él tentadoramente. Una declaración soñolienta de amor fue pronunciada contra su pecho justo antes de que Harry se durmiera.

Una vez más, Severus se encontró a solas con sus pensamientos, sólo que esta vez no iba a llegar con planes de clases. En su lugar, mantuvo a su amante cerca, tomando placer en cada centímetro de Harry presionado contra él. Besó la cabeza de un cabello oscuro y desordenado, y de nuevo en su sien, y sonrió cuando un Harry que dormía en su mayoría frunció los labios en respuesta. Severus lo besó de nuevo, mirando para ver si podía obtener la misma respuesta. Esta vez los labios de Harry apenas se movieron, pero lo sintió ligeramente en su piel.

Severus estaba seguro de haber memorizado cada línea, curva y región sin mancha del cuerpo a su lado. Una vez se había preocupado por la comparación entre la hermosa forma de Harry y su propio cuerpo marcado, después de que Harry se había librado de la mayoría de sus cicatrices. Las cicatrices eran una de las cosas que le recordaban a Severus que su amante no había tenido la vida perfecta que alguna vez había creído. Reconsideró. Eso puede haber sido importante en un momento dado, pero ahora Severus estaba seguro de que conocía a Harry lo suficiente y no necesitaría el recordatorio visual. Se consoló con el hecho de que Harry guardaba una pequeña porción de cicatriz detrás de su oreja donde era más sensible. A Severus le gustaba pensar que estaba allí sólo para él, lo cual era cierto.

El musculoso brazo de Harry se estremeció alrededor de la cintura de Severus mientras este observaba el rostro de su amante, tan sereno como dormía pacíficamente. Otro temblor y el tiempo para la tranquilidad había terminado. Severus podía decir que esto no era un sueño feliz, y no permitiría que la pesadilla de Harry siguiera adelante. En un apretado abrazo, Severus habló suavemente palabras amorosas para calmarlo de su sueño atribulado. Chupar un suave lóbulo de la oreja parecía ayudar algo, y Severus agradeció a los dioses que escucharan que Harry no había sido abusado sexualmente por su familia.

Cuando los sueños y/o recuerdos de Vernon se desvanecieron, Harry estaba un poco consciente de que estaba detenido. Oyó la voz que generalmente lo hacía débil en las rodillas, pero no captaba las palabras habladas. Gimió cuando los labios que sentía moverse contra su piel ya no hablaban, pero se calmó de nuevo cuando pasaron a preocuparse por el lóbulo de su oreja. Un suave zumbido en su oreja calmo; caliente y húmedo lamió el mismo lugar antes de abandonar el lóbulo de la oreja por la cicatriz cercana. Harry gimió más fuerte esta vez. Podía sentir la cortina de pelo de Sev alrededor de su rostro. Las palabras volvieron, pero de nuevo no pudo distinguir lo que decía. Creciendo cada vez más en coherencia, se dio cuenta de que su amante hablaba francés. Ahora estaba muy claro por qué Severus reaccionaba de la misma manera cuando Harry hablaba en pársel.

—Te juro, un día vas a hacer que me corra sin un solo toque a mi polla—gimió Harry.

—Tendremos que explorar esa posibilidad alguna vez—Severus le dio un beso en la sien. —¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. —¿Es muy difícil tener estos recuerdos? —

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Lo es, pero creo que habría sido mucho peor si no supiera sin ninguna duda que ya no podrá hacerme daño nunca más. En un principio, es tan inquietante pensar, especialmente sabiendo que he bloqueado porciones de mi vida, pero luego pienso en lo seguro que estoy ahora y... —se interrumpió.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás y... ? —Severus preguntó alentador, contento de que Harry estuviera dispuesto a hablar con él antes de reprimirlo. Harry se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en el pecho de Severus, tirando del brazo de Sev a su alrededor. Severus sabía que su amor se sentía seguro de esta manera y tal vez no quería hablar cara a cara.

—Sé que Vernon está muerto por lo que me hizo, y no puedo evitar sentirme satisfecho por ese hecho. No me sentí así al principio, pero lo hago ahora, aunque no lo admita me pregunto a veces cómo se sentiría desde su punto de vista—. Mientras que Harry pudo no haber hecho una pregunta directa, Severus sabía que esperaba una respuesta.

—Has matado, así que sé que tu perspectiva ha cambiado, pero tomar la vida de un Mortífago atacante es muy diferente del asesinato premeditado. ¿Quieres saber cómo me siento cuando se trata de la mente? Me siento engañado. He odiado al bastardo por lo que te hizo y quería que sufriera, entonces lo odié aún más cuando no tuve la oportunidad de una represalia adecuada—Severus nunca antes había hablado tan abiertamente con respecto a Vernon. Había insinuado algo a Kieran, pero éste era un territorio inexplorado con Harry.

—¿Le lanzaste un cruciatus? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—No, personalmente, no. —lo que significaba que alguien lo hizo, pero no él. Harry asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. —El tiempo era limitado, pero cada mago tuvo la oportunidad de expresarse, aunque tal vez no tan creativamente como yo—la última parte la habló suavemente para sí mismo, pero Harry había oído. Severus lo sostuvo más apretado, protector.

—¿Creativo? —preguntó Harry, sin saber si quería saber la respuesta. A veces era mejor usar tu imaginación. De repente recordó lo que le había dicho a Kieran: "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas".

Independientemente de la pregunta principal de Harry, Severus no tenía planes de entrar en los detalles de su tortura a Vernon Dursley. —Sólo digamos que, si hubiera vivido y aún tuvieras tus viejas cicatrices, habría una notable semejanza entre los dos, más o menos. —añadió Severus, refiriéndose al tremendo tamaño de Vernon. —Me he dado cuenta de que cantidades ilimitadas de tiempo no hubieran sido suficientes—. Severus recordó el comentario anterior de Harry sobre Vernon encontrándose con Voldemort en el infierno. No quería entrar en lo que había... inspirado a McNair hacer; sabía que estaría más allá de la comprensión de su joven amante.

—Tendré que conformarme con tu salud mejorada, este es un momento difícil para ti, pero has demostrado una gran resistencia en el pasado—Severus acarició el cabello y cuello de Harry, alejándose del tema.

—Gracias, Sev. Sé que el tema ha sido tabú en el pasado, pero creo que necesitaba oírlo hoy—, Harry se retorció en sus brazos para enfrentarse a él. —¿Tú, um...? —Harry se calló, sin saber si podía decir las palabras, o admitir que quería escuchar la respuesta. Severus pudo ver su incomodidad, y no se perdió la forma en que Harry llevo su cabello detrás de su oreja, su dedo se quedó allí por más tiempo del que era necesario.

—Una correa de metal caliente cubre sustancialmente más área cuando se enrolla alrededor de un enorme cuello con varios mentones. —Severus sinceramente esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto en su asunción de lo que Harry quería saber. Sintió un escalofrío saliendo del marco más pequeño junto a él. Preocupado, Severus levantó la barbilla de Harry para ver su expresión, cualquiera que fuera.

Harry se mordió el labio, pero una sonrisa malvada surgió a pesar de su intento de mantenerla a raya. Confesó que la quemadura en su cuello había sido siempre un tema emocional para él. Severus no pensaba menos de él por tener placer en el conocimiento de que su tío sufrió apropiadamente. —¿Sabías que los Weasleys solían competir por quién podía presentar la peor tortura para los Dursleys? Tenían diferentes versiones de juegos para jugar junto con eso, también—Harry pensó que debería preguntarles a los gemelos si todavía tenían las piezas animadas del juego para que pudiera echarles un vistazo.

Severus lo besó desde la sien hasta los labios mientras hablaba. —¿Qué pensaría el Mundo Mágico en general, si supieran que su chico dorado estaba desnudo con un ex-mortífago, discutiendo los puntos más delicados sobre torturar a sus parientes? —.

Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, retorciéndose deliciosamente. —Digo, ¡Ponlo en los titulares! —la sonrisa malvada en su lugar continuó, —Ellos creerán lo que quieran. Según El Profeta de la semana pasada, Albus planea convertirme, así puedo derrotar al Señor Oscuro como un Vampiro—. Harry rió y mordió a Sev en el cuello.

 


	66. Sutileza Y Falta De Ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus Snape se había estado relajando en su sala de estar leyendo los últimos Maestros de Pociones Mensual cuando Draco Malfoy llamó. Los planes iniciales del mago más joven para una escapada de dos semanas, para evitar al Señor Oscuro, se habían extendido ahora varias semanas más. Severus, Slytherin como es él, estaba aprovechando al máximo la situación.

—He tenido muchos problemas para encontrar a alguien que pueda entregar... —Severus hizo una pausa, consciente de que no estaba en un Flu privado y -seguro-un ingrediente necesario para una poción recientemente comisionada, —Snape sabía que Draco lo haría entender que se refería al Señor Oscuro. —Te informaré de la fecha de llegada pronto, necesito que recibas el paquete y lo cuides hasta que pueda ir a recogerlo personalmente. —Ya había estado hablando con el rubio durante diez minutos y quería desesperadamente cerrar su Flu y volver a su lectura.

—¿Cuidar de él cómo? —preguntó Draco, inseguro de lo que se esperaba de él, aunque no estaba en condiciones de rechazar nada. Su nuevo trabajo (que trabajaba para su futuro suegro) no comenzó por unas pocas semanas más, y tenía que mantener la calma hasta entonces. Tendría influencia en su nueva posición, así que cualquier futuro —favor— solicitado por el Señor Oscuro no lo involucraría personalmente ayudando en la muerte de nadie. Todavía se estaba engañado por el hecho de que el —simple dolor de cabeza— que le habían encargado para Potter en agosto había resultado en varias muertes, incluido el hermano de un buen amigo.

—Lo entenderás cuando llegue, el agua será suficiente a menos que me detengan en recogerlo. Si me detienen, vamos a discutir la adición de nutrientes—Severus estaba dependiendo de que la planta se entregara en buena forma, pero él había trabajado con un comerciante de mala reputación de bienes ilegales. Sólo podía esperar que llegara vivo y al menos en maceta, y planeaba recogerlo personalmente antes de que Draco lo matara inadvertidamente. —Me pondré en contacto contigo de nuevo antes de que yo espere la entrega —dijo Snape, y luego recordó a su joven huésped que fuera educado con los demás ocupantes de la mansión. Draco sujetó su lengua mientras Severus le recordaba varias reglas de la casa.

* * *

Harry escaneó su casa buscando señales de Severus antes de que llegaran sus invitados. Todos los 'juguetes' se guardaron con seguridad en un cajón cerrado con llave. El Pociones Semanales se metió cerca del fondo de un montón de revistas de quidditch, y una botella de 'cosas buenas' se guardó en el armario de la cocina detrás de una bolsa de azúcar. Apenas terminó dio una rápida y última mirada alrededor, escuchando un golpe en la puerta.

—¡Neville! Entra, —Harry saludó a su viejo compañero de dormitorio. Todavía le sorprendió el ver a Neville tan bien. Había tenido poco para acostumbrarse a ver a su amigo con unos centímetros más de altura. —Ey, Ron— saludo enérgicamente al pelirrojo detrás de Neville.

—Mantente alejado de Ginny. Tiene un berrinche porque le dijimos que era noche de chicos y que ella no fue invitada, —se rió Ron. Obvió la parte donde Ginny le dijo a Neville que Ron no tuvo el valor de decirle eso a Hermione, y que solo se había salido con la suya porque estaba ocupada estudiando para un examen. —No es como si fuera capaz de salir de Hogwarts una noche entre semana—.

—Perdón por el Flu, Nev—se disculpó Harry, ya que su amigo no estaba en su lista privada de Flu.

—¿Estás bromeando? —rió Neville. —Es perfecto, la abuela no puede llamarme mientras estoy aquí. Le dije que enviara una lechuza si necesitaba algo—dijo con una sonrisa. Llamaría a su casa desde la de Harry para demostrar que había llegado con seguridad, y que todos iban a salir en paz. Ron estaba muy contento de contar la vez que Neville vino a cenar, solo para recibir tres llamadas de su abuela durante esa corta noche.

—Aún así, me siento como un imbécil. Albus pensó que sería más seguro si solo incluyera personas con las que me comunico más de una vez a la semana. Esa es una lista muy pequeña—agregó Harry, sin querer que su amigo pensara que no calificaba lo suficiente estar en su —lista de amigos—.

—Sí, eso es verdad—gritó Ron desde la cocina, donde estaba tomando varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. —¿Qué? ¿hay en la lista como una docena? —Preguntó Ron, pensando que era útil. Harry quería ir y golpear a Ron en la cabeza. Neville hizo todo lo posible para no parecer desanimado, pero falló miserablemente.

—No escuches a ese idiota. —Dijo Harry, golpeando a Ron mientras este entraba a la sala de estar. —Casi una docena. Solo siete de ellos se apellidan Weasley, todos viven en la Madriguera. Luego, además de Hermione, los últimos son personal de Hogwarts—explicó Harry, haciendo que Neville se sintiera mejor en el proceso. Harry dio el 'gran tour', que consistía en las tres habitaciones más el baño. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y con un poco de magia sin varita ocultó el nombre de Sev en el reloj. Felizmente, la manecilla que declaraba que era hora de ir a la fiesta se mostraba prominentemente. Un golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a Neville antes de que Harry pudiera tranquilizarlo, solo era Seamus.

—Dios, Potter, ponme en la lista ¿por qué no? —gritó Seamus cómicamente. Harry notó que la sonrisa de Neville se ensanchaba cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el único. —¡Neville! — gritó Seamus en señal de saludo, antes de hacer lo mismo con Ron. —Dean no obtuvo su licencia para aparecerse, así que nos verá en el pub—explicó. Una vez más, Neville se sentía mejor consigo mismo. Pensó que había sido el último de sus antiguos compañeros de habitación en obtener su licencia. Los magos criados como muggles tomaron la prueba más tarde que aquellos con familiares que podían enseñarles y darles confianza al darles algunos consejos.

—Te traje algo para calentar en tu casa— dijo Seamus con una sonrisa astuta, y le entregó a Harry una bolsa de papel marrón.

—¡Bien! —Ron miró la gran botella de whiskey de fuego con un brillo depredador en su mirada. —¿Quién necesita salir? —.

—¡Yo! — Harry puso la botella fuera del alcance de Ron. —Mi vida social es como, inexistente. Gracias—dijo a Seamus en agradecimiento.

—Eso no es para calentar en la casa, es un soborno—rió Neville.

—¡No lo es! —protestó Seamus. —Pero ... si te sientes generoso, esperaba ponerte como referencia para un trabajo o dos para los que estoy en entrevistas—.

—No hay problema. No necesitabas conseguirme una botella de whiskey de fuego solo para poner mi nombre en un formulario—.

—Si, bueno, ya puse tu nombre. La botella es para tu carta de recomendación donde les dices lo bueno que soy— dijo, con una mano sobre su corazón para dar efecto.

El plan era tomar una cerveza de mantequilla e ir a ver a Dean, pero luego Neville mencionó haber visto a Harry y Ron, 'su amante', en el periódico. Sabiendo que no podían tener la conversación en el pub, le dieron a Neville los detalles de la gran aventura de Ron y Seamus como falsos Mortífagos, y los eventos que siguieron.

La historia incluía los detalles exagerados de Seamus sobre el rescate y la conmoción posterior en el Ministerio cuando él —apareció— con Dudley y la señora Dursley. Abrieron la botella de whiskey de fuego y brindaron en honor de los dos héroes mientras Seamus les obsequió con el testimonio de su gran coraje.

Un poco más tarde, Harry y sus amigos, ahora incluyendo a Dean, se reunieron en un pub local y comentaron quien estaba haciendo qué desde que abandonó la escuela. A medida que la tarde y los temas avanzaban y alguien brindaba por el nuevo 'grillete' de Ron, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. No fue por el comentario sobre el compromiso de Ron, sino por el dolor en su cicatriz. Si Severus era convocado, Harry esperaba que su amante no tuviera una noche demasiado dura.

Apenas escuchaba el comentario de Neville sobre el último juego de quidditch de Ginny. No se había dado cuenta de que su amigo disfrutaba el juego tanto como lo indicaba su animado cuento. Una ráfaga de aire frío sopló a través del pub cuando un hombre grande con una túnica verde entró. No fue el hombre quien atrajo el interés de Harry, sino un pequeño búho que había esperado que la puerta del pub se abriera lo suficiente como para que se abalanzara sobre él.

Tanto Ron como Harry vieron el pequeño cartero que volaba cerca del techo mientras rodeaba el pub algunas veces buscando al destinatario de su paquete.

—Por un segundo, pensé que era Pig, pero está volando suave y nivelado—. Ron había pensado alguna vez que su pequeño búho se tranquilizaría con la edad, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Harry se frotó la cicatriz, indicando a Ron que esperaba que la lechuza fuera para él, con respecto a Severus. Cuando el búho lo vio y bajó rápidamente, dejando caer la nota de su pico en la mano de Harry, Ron se apoyó en el hombro de Harry para ver mejor.

> _Querido Harry_
> 
> _Un pajarito, o tal vez un pelirrojo, me dijo que estabas con amigos. Como puede estar durmiendo hasta tarde en la noche, pensé que era mejor posponer nuestros planes de mañana por la mañana. Disfruta de la noche con tus amigos._
> 
> _Atentamente, Albus_

—¿Qué es eso, Harry? —preguntó Neville. Harry le entregó la nota.

—Parece que tu novia nos ha dejado fuera—Harry se burló de él, luego giró la cabeza para que solo Ron pudiera escuchar. —Canceló mi sesión de entrenamiento para poder dormir. Eso significa que Severus no quiere que vaya a dormir pronto. Suena como si alguien fuera a tener una mala noche—.

—Esperemos que sea otra persona—dijo Ron, considerando lo que significaría el mensaje transmitido por el espía. Severus probablemente esperaba preparar pociones, o Albus no habría hecho que la nota sonara tan alegre. Por supuesto, eso no garantizaba nada en lo que respecta a Voldemort.

—Disfruta de la noche con tus amigos—repitió silenciosamente la última línea de Albus. —Me está diciendo que esté con amigos—.

—Estás con amigos—Ron no entendió.

—Significa, no esperes a nadie más esta noche—Harry pudo ver la comprensión llegar a los ojos de Ron. No esperaba a Severus esa noche, pero se preguntó qué había estado haciendo. Podría haber dejado una poción en estasis cuando lo llamaron, o encontrarse con Albus. Harry se había dado cuenta de que Severus había estado pasando mucho tiempo el último mes investigando. Aunque Severus no lo había dicho, Harry pensó que podría estar buscando una manera de matar a Voldemort.

Ocasionalmente, cuando Sev se había perdido en sus pensamientos, de pronto le hizo una pregunta a Harry sobre sus encuentros pasados con el Señor Oscuro. Estaba especialmente interesado en los eventos que involucraban al profesor Quirrell. Como siempre, la pregunta que se hizo a lo largo de los años no fue simplemente cómo matarlo, sino cómo mantenerlo muerto y desaparecido. Eventualmente, Harry volvió a concentrarse en sus amigos y compró la siguiente ronda.

—Iba a pagar la siguiente—protestó Ron.

—Guárdalo para la luna de miel—sugirió Harry, bromeando, lo que trajo consigo un tema completamente nuevo de discusión y risa burda.

* * *

Inclinándose sobre un caldero humeante, Severus comprobó la viscosidad de la poción de su asistente. —Espesor, aceptable—admitió antes de fruncir el ceño ante el color. —¿A qué tono de amarillo estabas apuntando? — preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. El asistente rápidamente miró dentro de la olla para ver que el color se había vuelto dos tonos más oscuro de lo deseado.

—Yo, um...—quería patearse a sí mismo por un error tan negligente.

—Eras un estudiante excelente. ¿Qué podría causar tal alteración? —Snape sabía que su asistente sabía la respuesta, pero quería prolongar su incomodidad el mayor tiempo posible.

—Cabello humano—murmuró el miserable mago. Cuando Snape le pidió que lo repitiera, simplemente miró al Maestro de Pociones.

—Incluso el pelo corto se abre paso en un caldero, si no está adecuadamente contenido—dijo—. Especialmente cuando comienzas a envejecer, y comienza a adelgazar en la parte superior—Severus realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Su alumno anterior, incluso cuando era muy pequeño, ya mostraba señales de una línea de cabello que retrocedía. El padre del niño había sido completamente calvo a los cuarenta y cinco años.

—Usé un hechizo de contención más temprano en el día; debe haber desaparecido—.

La excusa del asistente solo hizo reír a Snape. Había visto al chico encantar su cabello solo una hora antes. Otro caso más de un mago con poca capacidad mágica tras una carrera respetada que requería poco trabajo de una varita mágica.

El asistente miró los largos y negros mechones de Snape, juntados de forma poco atractiva. El chico era, al menos, lo suficientemente inteligente como para no expresar sus pensamientos. Severus sonrió, como desafiando al asistente a comentar su peinado.

Desafortunadamente para Severus, la poción fallida no fue lo único en una larga lista de cosas que perturbaron al Señor Oscuro esa noche. La falta de información sobre el amante de Potter estaba cerca de la parte superior de la lista. Severus estaba contento de saber que Harry permanecería despierto para evitar experimentar la ira de Voldemort por la noche.

* * *

—¿Har? —Ron le dio un codazo a su amigo. —¿Soy solo yo o todos los chicos feos se fueron todos a la vez? —.

Harry asintió. También se dio cuenta cuando un tipo en la esquina lo agarró del brazo. El mago trató de cubrirse exclamando "mira la hora", y rápidamente salió del pub, seguido de otro tipo en su grupo.

Harry miró a su grupo de amigos y consideró cuánto le tomaría a Voldemort llegar a un plan. Era solo una coincidencia que él estuviera en el mismo bar que ellos, pero eso no significaba que los Mortífagos no aprovecharan un golpe de suerte. Severus le había dicho que el Señor Oscuro estaba trabajando en un plan más grande, pero aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que se presentara para atacar a Harry. Se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigos y no quería retirarse solo porque los Mortífagos podrían haberlo visto o no. Él tenía que vivir su vida, después de todo. Por supuesto, viviría más tiempo si no fuera descuidado ... como lo harían sus amigos, pensó con un suspiro.

—Seamus tuvo la amabilidad de sobornarme ... quiero decir, darme una botella de whiskey de fuego—anunció Harry, sonriéndole a Seamus.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí, pagándolo? —preguntó Ron, acariciándose la barbilla. —Tenemos a Dean, vamos— Ron se puso de pie, apoyando su codo en la cabeza de Harry, burlándose de la altura de su mejor amigo.

—¡A lo de Harry! —Dean brindó, bebiendo lo último de su bebida. Muy pronto, el grupo estaba parado afuera del bar, discutiendo los efectos del alcohol sobre la Aparición.

—Si podemos mover a Dudley de San Mungo, podemos llevar a Dean a su casa—dijo Ron ansioso. Dean protestó que probablemente no deberían, pero Harry conocía a Ron lo suficientemente bien y él mismo no había bebido demasiado. Todavía.

—¿Al frente de la tienda? —preguntó Ron, obteniendo el visto bueno de Harry. Neville obedeció y se interpuso entre Harry y Ron, mientras Dean y Seamus formaban el grupo.

—¿Estás seguro acerca de esto? —Dean nunca se había aparecido más allá de una habitación, y eso lo hizo sobrio. —¿Realmente apareciste con un muggle? —.

Después de que estuvieron de acuerdo con el lugar y a la cuenta de tres, los cinco magos aterrizaron frente a la tienda de Antigüedades de Jenning en un montón, con todas sus partes en los lugares correctos. No fue un espectáculo bonito, un montón de magos cayendo uno encima del otro, riendo histéricamente.

—Eso fue bien—dijo Seamus sarcásticamente. —¡Ay! ¡Esa es mi pierna, Dean! —.

—¡Quita tu mano de mi culo! —gritó Ron. —¿Eras tú, Harry? —.

—Como si quisiera tu culo huesudo—replicó Harry, poniéndose de pie.

—Lo siento—dijo Neville, apartando con cuidado su pie debajo de Ron.

* * *

El Maestro de Pociones removió cuidadosamente su brebaje, mirando las burbujas por tamaño y número. Sus movimientos suaves y parejos no indicaron que hubiera sufrido un dolor imperdonable esa noche. Sin embargo, su asistente no mostró tanta compostura.

—¿Querías que tallara...? —Preguntó el mago más joven tímidamente, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

—No—dijo Snape bruscamente. Al ver que las manos del otro temblaban, dijo secamente que no quería que la sangre del niño contaminara los ingredientes más que sus pelos perdidos en el caldero. Se preguntó suavemente si el mago más joven estaba comenzando a cuestionar la sabiduría de su jurada fidelidad.

—Hablando de sangre—pensó el asistente. —¿Señor? —comenzó nerviosamente, no queriendo atraer la ira de Snape a la superficie en mayor medida de lo que ya lo había hecho. —Creo que, cuando me caí— (convulsionando bajo  _Cruciatus_ ) —Puede que te haya cortado con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano—había notado una sustancia oscura y pegajosa saliendo de un corte en la túnica de Snape. —¿Puedo curar eso por usted, señor? —.

—No en tu vida—respondió Severus en un tono extrañamente tranquilo. Podía sentir el corte en algún lugar alrededor de su espalda baja. Incluso si el joven mago no fuera incompetente, Severus no habría aceptado su ayuda. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo tratando torpemente de apuntar un hechizo de curación al área. Podía decir que, aunque doloroso, no era una amenaza que requiriera tratamiento inmediato. Había tomado una poción que trataba lo peor mientras su asistente no estaba mirando. Mientras permaneciera relativamente quieto, podría esperar hasta que estuviera en casa y delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero.

* * *

—¡Neeevilllle! —cantaron Dean y Seamus cuando un búho familiar golpeó la ventana. Se burlaron de él sin piedad cuando Neville saltó para atrapar al búho, sabiendo que su abuela estaba esperando una llamada de la chimenea en ese momento. Hizo una mueca mientras leía la nota. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía alguna pregunta tonta como excusa para checarlo.

—¿Te importa, Harry? —preguntó Neville, recogiendo la ornamentada caja de polvos Flu, y refunfuñando por ser un adulto que no necesitaba chequeo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó Ron, tomando la caja de la mano de Neville. —No puedes llamarla todavía, esta es la llamada inicial que establece el estándar a partir de ahora—Ron estaba hablando con sus manos gesticulando hacia el pájaro y la chimenea.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry, lo que tranquilizó a Neville ya que él tampoco tenía ni idea. Ron resopló porque sus amigos eran solo niños y no habían aprendido las cosas importantes. Harry optó por no señalar que ni sus padres ni los de Neville estaban en condiciones de agregar hermanos.

—¿Tengo que enseñarles todo a los dos? — preguntó Ron. Harry luego tomó su vaso, interrumpiéndolo por la noche—Si llamas a tu abuela ahora, sabrá cuánto tarda tu lechuza en volar aquí. Si aún estuviéramos en el pub, tendrías que esperar hasta que hayamos pagado la cuenta y aparecieras aquí. Espera al menos diez minutos antes de llamarla—.

—Sabía que te manteníamos cerca por una razón—dijo Seamus, golpeando a Ron en la espalda y devolviéndole su copa. Neville admitió que Ron tenía un buen punto y esperó. Resultó que el viejo pájaro no solo era odioso, sino que tenía que salir para ayudar a un amigo enfermo. Lo quería en casa de inmediato, para que pudiera restablecer las protecciones antes de irse. Era un estado triste de las cosas que ella pensara que su nieto era inepto en esa área. Harry le ofreció quedarse toda la noche, relajando a Longbottom.

El alto pelirrojo envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Neville—Trato de comprarte tiempo, y Harry aquí te da toda la noche en un plato—arrastró con incredulidad Ron. —. El estudiante ha superado al maestro—añadió, y sostuvo su vaso, derramándose un poco en medio. Neville tuvo algunos roces por tener que checarse, pero el tema pronto fue olvidado a favor de Seamus cuando alguien le preguntó acerca de su última novia. Harry se preguntó si Seamus alguna vez le había dicho a su padre que él no era gay o bi, pero no lo mencionó. Aunque era el más grande del grupo, Seamus se fue alrededor de las once y media, diciendo sobre otra entrevista de trabajo por la mañana.

Neville les dijo que Seamus se reuniría con su novia para el almuerzo después de la entrevista, que era la verdadera razón por la cual su amigo quería estar en buena forma al día siguiente. Seamus alegremente le dijo que se largara, pero en realidad nunca negó la observación de Neville. Aunque no parecía completamente borracho, Harry fue capaz de convencer a Seamus para que se fuera por Flu a casa en vez de intentar Aparecerse. A Harry no se le había ocurrido que un parloteo de palabras pudiera hacer que su amigo no llegara al hogar correcto, ni había considerado los efectos de tanto girar sobre un cuerpo ebrio. A pesar de eso, Seamus se las arregló para llegar allí sano y salvo.

* * *

En la cocina de Hogwarts, un elfo doméstico envolvió felizmente un cuenco lleno de fresas y crema para Poppy Pomfrey. Un segundo elfo ofreció una taza caliente de cacao. Con una tapa sellada sobre la taza para evitar que se derrame, la enfermera de la escuela regresó a la enfermería. Había sido despertada más temprano cuando un estudiante ingresó en su dominio, sin una nariz. Después de haber resuelto todo, envió al niño de vuelta a su dormitorio con un hechizo para ayudar a calmar sus ronquidos, e hizo un plan para hablar con el profesor Snape acerca de regañar a los estudiantes. Si conocían un hechizo para eliminar una parte del cuerpo de su compañero de residencia, sin duda podrían haber hecho un hechizo silenciador en su lugar.

Como convocado por sus pensamientos, Severus Snape abrió la gran puerta de entrada de roble mientras ella pasaba. Parecía cansado, arrastrando los pies.

—Justo el hombre que quería ver—dijo en lo que Snape pensó era un tono demasiado alegre para una hora tan tardía.

—¿Esperando? —Por lo general, habría puesto más sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero ahora no quería ser molestado. Estaba muerto y quería llegar a sus habitaciones lo antes posible. No le prestó atención cuando le explicó que había estado demasiado ocupada en la cena como para comer su budín favorito, y por eso participaba de un refrigerio a medianoche.

—¿Me perdonarás si tenemos esta conversación en un momento más apropiado? —como nunca. Luego recordó algo y sacó su bolsa de pociones. Necesitaba reabastecerse y le entregó unos frascos, que ella guardó con seguridad en el bolsillo del parche de su bata mientras explicaba cada uno—Las pociones analgésicas tienen algunos días más de vida útil. El vial marrón es un coagulante. Si nadie tiene un sangrado incontrolado al mediodía de mañana, tíralo—.

—Sé que odias derrochar pociones de calidad, pero al menos trata de no sonar como si esperaras un aumento en los pacientes. Te aseguro que estoy lo suficientemente ocupada—bromeó, pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente. —¡Severus! —Él había reemplazado la bolsa en su bolsillo y ahora tenía sangre en su mano.

—No es nada por lo que preocuparse. Ahora, si me disculpas—comenzó a irse cuando ella descaradamente agarró su brazo. No era propio de ella tomarse tales libertades. Muy pocas personas en la escuela se atreverían a ponerle una mano inesperada.

—Sé perfectamente que tú, como Maestro de Pociones, sabes lo suficiente como para curar muchas cosas. Siempre he entendido y respetado tu privacidad. Pero...— sabía que habría un "pero" y puso los ojos en blanco. —Estamos a solo unos pocos pasos de la enfermería. A menos que me digas que no es tu sangre, no aceptaré un 'no' como respuesta—.

Tenía que darle crédito por darse cuenta de que podría no haber sido su sangre. Aunque pudiera engañarla, no le mentiría. Y, la idea de sanar su espalda mientras la giraba en un extraño ángulo frente a un espejo se volvía cada vez más desagradable a cada momento.

—Bien—exhaló resignado—. Es una pequeña herida de arma blanca, así que no te preocupes—exigió e ignoró cuán indignada se ponía.

—¿Fuiste apuñalado? —preguntó, ni un poco asombrada por su indiferencia.

Severus siguió a Poppy a la enfermería y se quitó la bata, el abrigo y la camisa de una manera digna. Fue una maravilla que un cuchillo lograra atravesar tantas capas de tela. Para su crédito, Madame Pomfrey limpió y sanó la puñalada con muy poco 'alboroto', o al menos comenzó de esa manera.

—Esto se está curando muy bien—comenzó vacilante. A Severus no le gustó el tono. —Acuéstate un momento antes de cubrir esto. ¿Hay algo más que pueda tratar mientras tanto? —de nuevo con el tono vacilante. —A veces las lesiones se pasan por alto cuando hay mucha sangre—mientras hablaba, con la mano presionada sobre la parte inferior de la espalda en la parte superior de los pantalones.

—Además de un dolor de cabeza, por el que ya tomé una poción, estoy ileso—dijo, y volvió la cabeza, boca abajo sobre la almohada. Aún le dolía la cabeza y la bruja se preocupaba por algo sobre lo que no le importaba nada.

—Puedo ayudarte—dijo suavemente.

—Lo has hecho, y lo aprecio. Véndame para poder irme—Se juró a sí mismo que diría que era la sangre de otra persona la próxima vez.

—Te lo aseguro, todos los registros se mantienen confidenciales...—comenzó de nuevo.

—Mujer, ¿qué crees que no te estoy diciendo? —gritó, girándose para hacer contacto visual y abriendo su herida nuevamente.

—Esta no es una simple herida de arma blanca. La incisión es larga y corta justo en la parte superior de tus pantalones. Hay sangre hasta tus rodillas. Aquí tienes varias marcas de mordiscos. No hay vergüenza en admitir que te han agredido sexualmente—de nuevo, sus palabras terminaron con una nota suave y Severus quería estrangularla por la compasión en su voz solitaria.

—No fui asaltado sexualmente—dijo con bastante claridad, teniendo en cuenta que su cara fue presionada una vez más en la almohada. Cuando finalmente volvió a salir a la superficie, ella estaba parada a su lado para hacer contacto visual. —Si un hombre tiene un corte en la espalda y permanece de pie durante un período sustancial de tiempo, ¿la gravedad no causará el flujo de sangre hacia abajo? ¿Estás familiarizada con la gravedad? —agregó para efecto sarcástico.

—Es muy diferente a ti aceptar mi ayuda y... —.

—No volveré a cometer ese error—refunfuñó, interrumpiendo su frase. En su opinión de ella, él estaba claramente en negación. Al ver que intentaba pararse, ella lo sostuvo lo suficiente como para volver a sellar la herida y aplicarle un vendaje en la espalda.

—Sé que hay pociones para este tipo de cosas, pero te prometo que la combinación de esos y los hechizos que sé te ayudarán inmensamente—lo vio suspirar y no pudo evitar sentirse triunfante cuando parecía haber llegado a un acuerdo con su ira y comenzó a hablar con ella.

—¿Hay algo más que dejar caer mi pantalón que te convencerá de que fui cortado por un idiota que sostenía un cuchillo cuando se cayó? —notó que su mirada triunfal vacilaba. Severus negó con la cabeza en señal de derrota. —Aunque me aborrece divulgar información personal, te aseguro que las mordeduras de las que hablas estaban allí antes de que me llamaran esta noche—.

Echó un vistazo más de cerca y se sonrojó al ver que las marcas de los dientes se desvanecían levemente y que no podrían haberse hecho ese día. Consideró contrarrestar que él pudo haber sido agredido sexualmente hace un día, pero la sonrisa en su rostro solo la hizo sonrojar más.

* * *

Una tarde fría encontró a Harry y Ron afuera de la Madriguera nivelando nuevas losas frente a la puerta principal. Molly Weasley, en la cocina, murmuró sobre la nieve que se derretiría, se ponía frente a la puerta y se congelaba nuevamente.

—Le ha pedido a papá hacer esto desde siempre—gruñó Ron mientras bajaba una pesada piedra.

—Esto se ve bastante bien—dijo Harry con orgullo, admirando su obra. Su espalda crujió cuando estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Al escuchar un estallido, Harry estuvo preocupado por su espalda por un segundo hasta que oyó un segundo estallido donde los gemelos se habían aparecido en el césped.

—¡Genial! Ahora no tenemos que ir a buscarlos—dijo George. Fred se volvió hacia Harry y le explicó—Necesitamos que vengas a una reunión a marcar tu 'X' para que podamos alquilar el lugar donde haremos nuestras últimas y mejores creaciones—dijo Fred abrazando a Harry—Sabemos que ya no nos quieres en tu casa—.

—¿Qué te dio esa idea? —preguntó Harry rotundamente. —¿Ustedes saben que mi arrendador no va a renovar mi contrato de arrendamiento cuando tenga que hacerlo? —.

—Esa es exactamente la razón por la que deberías estar dispuesto a ayudar—George colocó su brazo alrededor del otro lado de Harry, fijando al mago más corto entre los gemelos. —Puede mostrarle a su propietario que hemos alquilado un lugar y ya no seremos un riesgo. Además de eso, le dijimos al dueño de este lugar que tú eras un socio silencioso en el negocio. Estaba algo emocionado y quería encontrarse contigo. Prometo que tu nombre no figurará en el contrato ni nada por el estilo. Es como un tipo de referencia —.

Harry todavía no había descubierto a dónde enviar la carta de recomendación para Seamus, y ahora esto—Supongo que, junto con los riesgos que asumes al ser mi amigo, también hay beneficios—sonrió Harry, y soltaron un suspiro colectivo de alivio—¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos cuando Ron y yo estábamos moviendo estas piedras? —bromeó Harry. Los ojos de Fred se iluminaron.

—¿Hiciste que Harry probara la roca? —preguntaron simultáneamente, señalando una enorme roca no lejos de la casa. Ron hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, Harry y yo probamos la roca y luego medimos nuestros puños para comparar—dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Aclaró para Harry, quien parecía confundido. Ignorando al dúo ligeramente desinflado, continuó—Harry, ¿ves las marcas en el costado de la casa? —Ron señaló varias líneas con iniciales escritas a su lado—Alguien levanta la roca con magia lo más alto posible por tres segundos. Luego marcamos en la pared para ver quién ha llegado más alto—Ron ignoró a Gred y lo desafiaron a una revancha.

—Si vas a continuar siendo parte de esta familia, realmente deberías tener tus iniciales en la pared—señaló Fred a las diversas líneas. Harry pudo ver algunas líneas descoloridas marcadas como BW, CW y las entradas más recientes—Ginny está por aquí abajo—señaló un GiW—pero ella se distrajo y la dejó caer antes—explicó Fred mientras George se quejaba al aterrizar en su pie. En poco tiempo, todos se turnaban. Después de que Ron levantó arriba de Fred por unos pocos pies, Molly llegó a evaluar la nueva entrada y para ver qué era el ruido sordo cuando la roca gigante se había caído una vez más.

—¿Estas bien, Harry? —preguntó Ron, viendo a Harry presionarse la palma de la mano contra su frente, con la cara sonrojada y pareciendo tambalearse un poco.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco mareado por alguna razón—sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Molly estaba sonriéndole orgullosamente.

—Estas un poco más tarde que Ron, pero eso no hace la menor diferencia. Bill y Percy tardaron más en descubrir su magia también—sonrió Molly—Siéntate un minuto, pasará—agregó con seguridad. Harry se sentó, divertido con los gemelos persuadiendo a su madre para que lo probara. Ella protestó por no tener tiempo para esas tonterías, pero se las arreglaron para persuadirla. Ella era una bruja engreída que volvía a su cocina, sus iniciales ligeramente más altas que las de Ron.

Cuando la cabeza de Harry se aclaró, Ron insistió en que intentara de nuevo; seguro de que borraría su primera marca fácilmente. Él tenía razón. El segundo intento de Harry para levitar la roca fue significativamente más alto, aunque incluso su primer intento fue muy superior a cualquiera de las viejas marcas en la pared—¿Crees que los tratamientos están funcionando? —preguntó, sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente.

—Es difícil de decir. Todos tuvimos el mismo tipo de aumento en la magia a esta edad. Solo unos pocos de nosotros nos sentimos mareados, pero eso es normal. ¿Hay alguna clase de prueba que los Sanadores hagan? —preguntó Ron, cambiando su equilibrio de un pie al otro.

—Volveré al Instituto Wellingfield nuevamente la próxima semana para averiguarlo—Harry miró hacia donde Fred estaba parado sobre la roca para alcanzar hasta donde marcaba HP en la pared. Harry explicó el proceso en el que la esbelta bruja, Phoebe, primero leería la magia en él y luego volvería a controlarla después de esforzarse. Se movieron a la casa, fuera del frío, donde Harry les contó más sobre el Instituto y las personas que conoció allí. Aunque Molly parecía convencida de que lo que Harry experimentaba era normal para un adulto en ciernes, todavía estaba emocionado de pensar que podría haber visto las primeras señales de que los tratamientos funcionaban. Entre su aumento mágico, las celebraciones de Hagrid y la cita en el Instituto, no podía esperar a que terminara la semana.

* * *

No debería haber sido una sorpresa para Harry cuando sus días comenzaron a prolongarse. Al menos entrenar con Kieran era normal otra vez. Harry había pensado que Kieran estaría emocionado de que mostrara signos de aumento de la magia, pero Kieran, como Molly, pensó que podría o no ser un gran avance. Tenía la edad para esperar un aumento natural de su magia. A Harry le gustaba entrenar sin los tratamientos posteriores, pero estaba emocionado de saber qué diría Phoebe. Él pensó que la semana nunca terminaría. Decidiendo sacar lo mejor de él, agarró su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a Hogwarts. Era hora de visitar a cierto Maestro de Pociones.

En Hogwarts, ese cierto maestro de pociones también sacaba adelante su semana, y esperaba la visita de Harry durante la luna llena.

—Lupin, necesito aparentar como si te estuviera presionando para obtener información—dijo Severus, entrando en la oficina de Remus, sin siquiera un "hola" a su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Estás aquí para decirme qué hacer, o vamos a discutir lo que se necesita lograr? —Remus señaló una silla, que Severus ignoró y continuó hablando como si Remus no había hecho la oferta.

—Estoy aquí para usar mi influencia sobre ti para averiguar con quién está involucrado Harry Potter—dijo Severus con sarcasmo—El mocoso de Flynn no ha sido sofocado tanto como me hubiera gustado. Estoy seguro de que está tratando de conseguir la gracia del Señor Oscuro manteniendo un ojo sobre mí durante mi asignación actual—.

—¿Ha sido marcado? —preguntó Remus con un sobresalto. Todavía era difícil llegar aceptar el hecho de que algunos estudiantes, suficientemente jóvenes que todavía asistían a Hogwarts, ya se llevaban la marca oscura.

—No que yo sepa. Si lo ha hecho, ha sido recientemente. Parece que buscar signos de estudiantes marcados, ha sido mi nuevo hobby designado—dijo inexpresivo y rápidamente consiguió volver al tema—Flynn no sabe ser sutil si se le muerde en el culo. Te hare saber dónde estar. Lo más probable es que será la tarde antes de la luna llena, ya que es cuando tengo la mayor influencia, por así decirlo—Severus parecía molesto; realmente odiaba Flynn. Lo que le molestaba más era que Flynn era inteligente, sin embargo, demasiado ingenuo para reconocer que el Señor Oscuro lo estaba manipulando.

Incluso Draco Malfoy, que fue criado en las formas de los mortífagos, había sido sorprendido cuando descubrió que la simple tarea de dar a Harry Potter un dolor de cabeza aquella noche en julio había dado lugar a varias muertes, algunas de los cuales él había conocido personalmente. Fue entonces cuando el joven mago había decidido no estar disponible para hacer favores al maestro de su padre. Severus sólo esperaba que Flynn y otros como él aprendería la lección antes de ser marcados de por vida.

Pensamientos de sus más difíciles delincuentes de séptimo año se dejaron de lado cuando la clase de pociones se llenó de estudiantes de tercer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Severus estaba siempre en los dedos de los pies con los niños de trece años. Con dos años de entrenamiento mágico en Hogwarts, los recientemente convertidos adolescentes sabían su camino alrededor de la escuela y lo suficiente sobre pociones para provocar caos.

Las rivalidades de las casas se encontraban en alto todo el tiempo. Desde la explosión que había permitido Severus para asistir al tratamiento curativo de Harry, los rumores se extendieron como un reguero de pólvora. Con las clases de todo el día canceladas, el rumor en el comedor era que el profesor Snape había sufrido con los humos y había casi muerto.

Para apoyar aún más la historia, un prefecto de Hufflepuff había oído a la profesora McGonagall decir que un sanador había sido llevado cuando varios estudiantes cuestionaron la razón para que alguien llegar a tales extremos para salvar a un idiota malnacido, se estableció de forma rápida directamente hacia el rumor más antiguo; como el príncipe mestizo de la oscuridad, Snape, parte vampiro/parte malnacido tendría que ser salvado si se esperaba a las criaturas oscuras de élite para convertir a Potter a tiempo para derrotar al Señor Oscuro.

Mientras escuchaba a los profesores compartir varias historias que había oído durante toda la semana, Severus tuvo que admitir que el rumor de parte de la junta de personal había sido entretenido. Aparte del factor de entretenimiento, el incidente había valido la pena, ya que los estudiantes eran más cuidadosos durante una semana más o menos después de la 'experiencia cercana a la muerte' de Snape. Él no esperaría que su buen comportamiento tentativo durara mucho.

Severus observó al último estudiante caer en la clase, y luego observó la puerta cerrarse lentamente apenas después de que el estudiante se hubo sentado. El espía no tenía necesidad de usar ninguna gran habilidad para oír los pasos de un intruso invisible. Severus se permitió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios por sólo una milésima de segundo. Harry sabía sería detectado en su propia aula de Severus por él; sólo los estudiantes podían no ser conscientes de su presencia. Antes de abordar la clase con las instrucciones y advertencias, Severus miraba de frente a la pared del fondo, donde sentía que estaba Harry.

Diez minutos en la clase, Severus se preguntó si Harry tenía un plan o estaba improvisando. Tan pronto como este vino a su mente, sintió que alguien soplaba en su oído. "Hermione debe haberle mostrado ese encantamiento", pensó, sabiendo que Harry estaba atravesando la habitación y no estaba a su lado. Una vez más se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Pequeña, lo que significa que nadie excepto Harry la habría reconocido.

Su amante estaba jugando el juego con un maestro y pronto aprendería. Severus regresó el encantamiento, pero con mucha más complejidad. El soplo mágico no sólo soplaba el calor en el oído de su amante, sino también continuó haciéndolo por su cuello, hasta llegar a los dedos del pie.

A medida que el maestro de pociones paseaba entre las mesas para observar a los estudiantes trabajar, esperó por la respuesta de Harry. No sólo era un desafío de magia, sino también un concurso de lanzamiento de conjuros con sigilo y falta de respuesta perceptible del mago golpeado por un hechizo. Severus superaba a Harry en estas áreas, pero eso no quería decir que no sería divertido. Intentaban encantos sensoriales, desde los cortos y tal vez un poco chocantes al persistente e igualmente difícil de ignorar.

Al doblar la última mesa en la fila, Severus se acercó a la habitación, con las manos detrás de la espalda, mirando en los calderos cuando se acercó a la pared del fondo. Harry estaba tranquilo, pero Severus podía sentir lo cerca que estaba del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Tomando un paso brusco hacia atrás, presiono contra el calor. Sus manos, estando estratégicamente detrás de la espalda, encontraron su objetivo.

Severus tomó placer en saber que Harry estaba duro por él. No escuchó un sonido desde el cuerpo flexible detrás suyo, pero sintió que se ponía rígido por la sorpresa. No sintió muchas capas de tela, y se preguntó que llevaba Harry debajo de su capa invisible.

El maestro de pociones mantuvo el rostro impasible, disfrutando del sonido de un gemido ahogado mientras se distanciaba del calor después de soltar el control sobre lo que más tarde sería su premio.

—Señor Cole, si usted prefiere mantener su vista y piel intacta, sugiero que baje su llama—para su crédito, el maestro de pociones enunció cada palabra sin pausa. No hubo indicios de que había sido golpeado a mitad de la frase con un hechizo lubricante. El chico Cole iba a volverse loco. Él estaba constantemente ruborizado y tratando de llamar la atención de la niña infortunadamente al otro lado de su compañero de clase.

Después de un par de hechizos más, Severus se vio obligado a sentarse en su escritorio. No tenía una capa de invisibilidad que ocultara su dolorosa erección. Con dos minutos para finalizar la clase y un tiro claro entre las mesas de trabajo, Severus dirigió lo que estaba seguro sería su ataque final en su pequeño juego. Incluso centrado en él, difícilmente se podría ver sus labios moviéndose cuando el hechizo fue susurrado sutilmente.

Por una fracción de segundo, Severus se decepcionó cuando un estudiante se puso de pie, bloqueando el hechizo cuidadosamente elegido. Nadie más que Harry debería haber sido afectado por el hechizo, incluso si era interceptado otro.

Para su horror, cuando Cole, el mocoso de Gryffindor, se metió en el camino del hechizo, de inmediato reaccionó. Cuando el niño abrió la boca en estado de shock, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Nadie notó el encantamiento de su profesor a un vaso de precipitados con salmuera filtrada que se derramo sobre la mesa, sobre su desafortunado compañero.

—¡Cole! —gritó Snape—¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su incompetencia! Clase terminada—.

El estudiante en cuestión estaba tan preocupado por haberse corrido en sus pantalones, simplemente porque la chica de la que estaba enamorado le tocó la mano, que él no se quejó de los puntos perdidos. Se quedó allí, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido y cómo había derribado la salmuera.

—¡Salga! —La orden del profesor le sacó de sus pensamientos. El muchacho corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta detrás de sus compañeros de clase. Después de que el último estudiante se fue, la puerta pareció cerrarse por sí misma, alertando a Severus una vez sobre la ubicación de Harry. Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta mientras gruñía hechizos de bloqueo y silencio. Llego y agarró donde pensaba que Harry estaría, y no se decepciono cuando agarró una capa y unos fuertes bíceps.

Harry se quitó la capa. La colgó sobre su brazo, donde Severus tenía una firme prensión en él. —¿Que acaba de suceder? —preguntó con cautela, dejándose arrastrar desde el aula, por la oficina, hasta las habitaciones personales de Severus—¿Hiciste que se corriera el pobre chico? — Se rió y considero que debería haber permanecido en silencio cuando su amante gruñó. Pero mientras, pensaba que no podía dejar de reírse nuevamente.

—Estás loco por que golpeaste a un estudiante con un hechizo— dijo Harry —¿Qué fue eso? —Habían entrado a las habitaciones de Sev en el momento en el mago mayor, finalmente, tuvo a bien contestar.

—Profundo—dijo sin dar explicaciones. Harry repitió la palabra varias veces, tratando de averiguarlo.

—Profundo, profundo, prof... undo. ¿Qué es eso, es el latín para 'soltarlo'? —.

—Liberación—aclaró Severus. Harry se rió de nuevo y no pareció importarle que había sido presionado contra la pared.

Riendo todavía, Harry continuó su interrogatorio—¿Hiciste que el pobre chico se corriera en sus pantalones? —Harry estaba riendo tan fuerte que empezó a deslizarse por la pared, pero Severus lo mantuvo donde él quería.  _"Lo bueno que no me importa tanto esta camisa"_ , pensó Harry cuando su camisa no salió de su persona en una sola pieza.

—¡Malditos trece años de edad! —gruñó Severus—Elegí ese hechizo cuidadosamente—continuó, pero parecía estar maldiciendo en francés.

—Inglés, Sev—bromeó Harry, trabajando los diminutos botones de la chaqueta del hombre lo más rápido posible. Severus parecía continuar con su discurso, pero cambió a inglés de nuevo. En realidad, pensándolo bien, Harry decidió que no había necesariamente tenía que saber lo que decía en ese momento; le gustaba escuchar el lenguaje que su amante estaba utilizando anteriormente, pensó que sonaba erótico. Un pequeño botón se disparó de la chaqueta, haciendo un sonido de ping al chocar contra el suelo.

—¡Anatomía básica! —Sev despotricó, sin notar el rodado de ojos de Harry mientras continuaba en el modo de conferencia—No se puede llegar al clímax, si no tienes una erección. Si el hechizo te golpea y no estas duro, no pasaría nada. Ese maldito chico Cole estaba caminando con una erección. No es de extrañar que él no puede hacer una poción decente—Severus estaba muy incómodo con la idea de lo que le había hecho sin querer a un estudiante. Le gustaba pensar que Harry sería el primero, último, y único estudiante que haría llegar al clímax. Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Harry giró bruscamente a su alrededor, empujando con fuerza, haciendo que su espalda golpeara la pared con fuerza.

—Cállate—Exasperado, Harry sacó su varita, apuntando a Severus justo entre los ojos por un momento para llamar su atención, y luego bajó su objetivo. Se deshizo con un hechizo de la ropa de Severus y lo apretó contra la pared.

—¿Por qué no...? —Severus comenzó de nuevo, pero ya no podía recordar lo que iba a decir. Sólo registró la sensación de su pene envuelto en el succionante, aterciopelado, húmedo calor, con la cabeza presionando contra la parte posterior de la garganta vibrando de Harry—Oh, sí—soltó una respiración estremecedora. En opinión de Sev, el calor latente de la boca de Harry lo dejó demasiado pronto—Más...—jadeó sin aliento. Había querido que sonara como una orden, pero tenía miedo de que se acercara más la mendicidad que a una demanda.

—Dado que ya está todo peinado—Harry lo maniobro hacia la cama, tomando la cabeza.

—Me parece recordar haber usado el mismo hechizo sobre ti—replicó Severus, con la intención totalmente a fondo, pero disfrutando de la réplica entre ellos. Se preguntó si Harry le haría esperar agonizantemente mucho tiempo preparándolo, o si tenía la intención de utilizar un hechizo. No era como si tuvieran toda la noche. Severus sólo tenía un descanso de noventa minutos hasta su siguiente clase. Harry se había tendido sobre él, estando casi completamente vestido. Acariciando su cuello por un momento, Harry acercó su cara hacia atrás para encontrarse con la de Sev.

—¿He mencionado... — mordisqueaba bajo la barbilla de Sev—... que tengo más magia? —terminó su frase, tirando de un lóbulo de la oreja entre los labios y la lengua. Continuó sus cuidados después de las interrogantes cejas levantadas. Presionando su cuerpo revestido en mezclilla contra Severus, Harry gimió al sentir la polla con ganas de su amante, olvidando que había sido a medias su explicación. Harry se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ropas se desvanecieron. Había dejado la varita de Severus en el suelo con su ropa. —Muéstrame—murmuró, con respecto a la magia sin varita mientras acariciaba y besaba su camino de regreso a una clavícula que pedía a gritos ser lamida.

—Termina con tus divagaciones y follame—Sev susurró en un tono bajo, atractivo contra su oído. —O bien, haz las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. No soy exigente—agregó y apretó el culo firme de Harry.

— _Accio varita_ — Harry dijo con pereza y cogió su varita con un chasquido. —Me estaba metiendo con Ron—Harry se detuvo cuando vio las cejas se levantan de nuevo con la diversión. —No este tipo de meterse—se retorció para dar énfasis. —Estábamos levantando una piedra pesada y yo... bueno, cuento largo, me di cuenta de que estoy más fuerte mágicamente. Molly piensa que es simplemente crecimiento normal, pero tal vez no lo es. Tengo que tener cuidado de la cantidad de energía que ponga en un hechizo hasta que me acostumbre a ella—dijo con una enorme sonrisa, esperanzada. Severus devolvió una sonrisa muy alegre. Era casi escalofriante.

—Eso es excelente y estoy feliz por ti, sea lo que sea—dijo, con la sonrisa espeluznante todavía en su lugar. —Tal vez—comenzó con dulzura—podríamos celebrar tu follandome en, digamos, ¡¿La siguiente hora?!—A Severus le hubiera gustado pensar que sus palabras tuvieron un impacto, pero el cuerpo de él era botando de risa.

—Y te quejas de que yo no tengo paciencia—bromeó Harry, molestando contra Severus en un esfuerzo por aplacar al hombre. Sosteniendo su varita de nuevo, Harry decidió que Severus no podía esperar y utilizó el hechizo para prepararlo, lubricar y relajar sus músculos. Miró a la cara de Sev que destellaba de agradecimiento a sobresaltado en cuestión de una fracción de segundo.

—¡No utilices otro hechizo! —Severus habló tan rápidamente que Harry se congeló. Él tragó saliva, notando el mismo movimiento en la garganta de su amante. El hechizo de Harry era demasiado fuerte, y había relajado a Severus desde las caderas hacia abajo, tanto que no podía mover las piernas. Si Harry no utilizó ningún otro hechizo, él podría utilizar  _'Finite Incantatum'_  más tarde, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Harry quería hacerlo de inmediato, temiendo lo peor, pero Severus lo convenció de que todavía estaba sintiendo, y estaría bien, pero en la actualidad tenía muy poco control muscular, si lo hubiere.

—No todos en ti esta flácido— bromeó Harry, agarrando firmemente el pene de su amante. Colocó una almohada debajo de su muy relajado trasero, y llevó las piernas de Severus hasta los hombros—Me gusta esta posición—dijo, lamiendo un pálido tobillo. Empujo cuidadosamente en la entrada de Sev, Harry le preguntó si realmente podía sentir todo bien. Severus le gruñó con impaciencia. Sosteniendo las largas piernas por encima de sus hombros, inclinándose hacia su supino* amante, Harry empujó profundamente en él. Cualquier temor que albergaba se alejó cuando Severus dejó escapar un aullido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía hacer gritar al usualmente compuesto mago. Ajustando su ángulo un par de veces hasta que pudo ver los ojos del insecto de Sev, Harry encontró la posición correcta para asegurar que su compañero permaneciera vocal.

Severus se sintió a gusto en una manera que nunca podría haberlo estado, en condiciones normales. El efecto del hechizo era como una que había usado en bondage; sin embargo, él sabía que su Harry era todavía relativamente inocente de tales perversiones. De hecho, esto sería un buen augurio para sus actividades futuras. Tomó un cierto nivel de confianza para disfrutar de la pérdida de control.

Lo que hizo la diferencia para él realmente era no solamente los músculos relajados, sino también la falta de tener conscientemente la voluntad de sus músculos para estar a gusto, para relajarse cuando sus piernas se estiraron al máximo al doblarlas casi en contra de su propio cuerpo, las rodillas por encima de los hombros de Harry. Esto le dio la capacidad de concentrarse exclusivamente en el tremendo placer que Harry le estaba dando. Severus sólo podía esperar que su joven amante, a pesar de su edad, iba a durar el mayor tiempo posible.

—Te sientes tan bien, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a durar—se quejó Harry. Severus se quejó por una razón completamente diferente.

—No se detengas—jadeó, sintiendo inspirado— _Accio varita_ — Severus sabía que había algunos hechizos detallados que no siempre podía hacer sin varita y en su estado actual.

Harry no había escuchado con claridad el encantamiento, pero los resultados eran inconfundibles.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —se sobresaltó Harry, deteniéndose cuando la correa invisible se envolvió alrededor de sus genitales.

—No te detengas—repitió Severus, deseando tener uso de sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de Harry, lo que le obligó de nuevo a moverse. Por suerte, Harry había comenzado a moverse de nuevo. Severus explicó brevemente lo que era un anillo de pene; se aplicaba presión de tal manera que no podía correr antes de su eliminación. Esperaba que Harry no lo tomara como un insulto a su resistencia.

Harry, por su parte, estaba encantado de la prueba de que él estaba dando tanto placer a Severus que tomó una medida de este tipo para mantenerlo en marcha. También pensó que era mejor utilizar un dispositivo de este tipo por encima de tener que distraerse pensando en pus de bubotubérculo u otras cosas viles para mantener a sí mismo sin correrse.

Estaba más que feliz de follar a Severus hasta que se desmayara, o por lo menos hasta la próxima clase del hombre. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos opciones se produjo antes de la apreciación de Harry para el hechizo de anillo de pene se desvaneciera y él estaba rogando por la liberación.

En su desesperación necesitada, Harry se puso de rodillas. Sosteniendo firmemente las delgadas caderas, levantó a su amante de la almohada, empujando con fuerza con todo lo que tenía, inspirado por su amante gritando.

—Dios. SSSev. Por favor, tengo que correrme—Siseo Harry. Severus ya había comenzado a decir el encantamiento para retirar el anillo del pene. No creía que hubiera sido lo suficientemente coherente para hacerlo de haber esperado un segundo más. Al oír el pársel, sintió que sus bolas se levantaban. Apenas tocando su miembro adolorido, Severus se perdió cuando sintió a Harry latiendo con vehemencia una y otra vez dentro de él. Gritando su liberación, fue a coro con Harry. Sus caderas se sacudieron con los últimos empujes de Harry, cuando sintió los últimos chorros de la palpitante polla de su amante. Harry se estremeció y se retiró, ayudo a enderezar las piernas de Sev antes de desplomarse sobre su agotado amante.

Severus habría estado feliz de pasar las próximas horas como estaba, pero era necesario vestirse para su siguiente clase. Podría no haber hecho un alboroto si hubiera estado solo, pero lo hizo apreciar la demostración de cuidado de Harry cuando lo limpió y utilizo 'Finite Incantatum' para restaurar el uso de su parte baja otra vez.

—Ahora sé para qué es la correa de cuero—Harry había visto el artículo en el cajón de su mesita de noche, pero había estado demasiado excitado y distraído por un juguete nuevo que Sev había comprado y se había olvidado del otro elemento. Observó a Severus buscar sus calcetines y ajustarse al uso de sus piernas otra vez.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tomaría para que me preguntaras acerca de eso—comentó Severus con una sonrisa—Estaba seguro de que tu curiosidad habría conseguido lo mejor de ti antes de ahora—.

—Sabía lo que era...— Harry se calló. Severus se deleitaba con el hecho de que todavía podía hacer ruborizar a Harry en alguna ocasión—Yo um, no quería admitir que no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba o donde se envuelve—Harry permaneció tendido en la cama. A Severus le hubiera gustado volver a clase sabiendo que el cuerpo flexible yacía desnudo en espera de su regreso. Por desgracia, no podría ser hoy, sino que tendría que esperar. El fin de semana, junto con la luna llena, vendría pronto.

—Le dije a Remus que podía estar en mi casa el fin de semana. Creo que aprecia cuando no se siente como que tiene que salir de inmediato. Ginny dijo que no había oído ningún rumor sobre ti y Remus todavía. ¿Las cosas están bajo control allí? —Harry no había oído nada de Sev desde que se enteró de la nueva misión de "descubriendo al amante de Potter". Severus frunció el ceño, despertando su curiosidad.

—Voy a estar presionando el tema esta semana. El estudiante que he mencionado ha estado tranquilo, pero manteniendo un ojo abierto. Él va a pensar que me está espiando cuando convenza a Lupin que me diga la identidad de tu amante. El niño es demasiado atento y va a terminar metiéndose en problemas. más de los que conoce—dijo Severus al último más para sí que para Harry.

—Espero no seas muy rudo con Remus—dijo Harry, tratando de persuadir a Severus de ir tranquilo con él.

—Son tiempos difíciles—Severus comenzó en tono serio, pero Harry pudo ver la formación de la sonrisa—Uno debe obtener placer siempre que sea posible—para probar su punto, Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la esbelta forma presionando contra él. Harry gimió cuando las fuertes manos de Sev acabaron en su culo, tirando de él cuerpo a cuerpo. Harry empujo a su amante para darle un beso, disfrutando de la sensación de las túnicas de enseñanza contra su piel, haciendo que se sintiera como si hubieran hecho algo 'incorrecto'.

—Tu placer está bien cuidado, señor Snape —dijo Harry con altivez-. Severus apretó el culo de Harry más fuerte, comentando que lo tenía bien en la mano. —Oh, ¿pensabas que estaba hablando de sexo? Me refería a que Gryffindor estaba lejos en los puntos—bromeó Harry, moliéndose las caderas, deseando que fuera unos centímetros más alto para tener un mejor impacto—No puedo esperar este fin de semana. Te extraño—dijo Harry, acariciando el cuello de Sev.

—¿Cómo pudiste echarme de menos? me acabas de follar, y muy bien, podría añadir—la voz de Severus le hizo estremecer.

—Eres malvado—gimió Harry —Usando esa voz y dejándome deseando más. —Presionando su cuerpo sinuosamente contra Severus, susurró: —No te vayas— y lo repitió en pársel, esperando tener el efecto deseado.

—Quieres decir, que no te dejes así—dijo Severus, refiriéndose a la erección de Harry. —Ah, juventud—añadió, y sonrió cuando Harry se quejó petulante-. —¿Quieres que me encargue de eso por ti? —preguntó Severus, dando un paso atrás, bajando deliberadamente la voz. Harry pensó que ronroneaba.

Severus murmuró un rápido conjuro y Harry repentinamente derramó su semilla en el suelo.

Con los ojos tan abiertos como los de un elfo doméstico, la mandíbula de Harry se abrió con la comprensión de lo que Severus había hecho. — _¡Me hiciste correrme con un hechizo!_ —Gritó en su cabeza y en voz alta. Cuando Severus salió sin problemas de sus habitaciones privadas a su oficina, Harry seguía gritando obscenidades y prometiendo represalias para el próximo fin de semana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor: ***  Supino- que está tendido sobre la espalda.


	67. Eventos Incómodos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Hermione atravesó el Flu de Harry. Ella sonrió, viéndolo sentado en el suelo, estirándose, mientras la esperaba. —No puedo creer que puedas tocar tu nariz con tu rodilla así. Mis piernas me matarían—lo observó terminar, comentando lo en forma que se había puesto desde que dejaron la escuela—Pensé que estabas caliente antes. Ahora...—se interrumpió y decidió darle molestarlo—Oye, tal vez deberías jugar una temporada de quidditch para poder entrar en esa revista—dijo con la cara seria, hasta que levantó la vista con una extraña sonrisa—¿Qué? —ella preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

—He modelado el equipo de quidditch que Sev me regaló para mi cumpleaños. Pero no creo que él me apreciaría medio desnudo en la revista—Harry tenía una mirada distante, pensando en el momento en que Severus llegó para encontrarlo vistiendo la túnica negra exterior con botas marrones y protecciones a juego. Severus había puesto sus manos en la cintura de Harry, manteniendo las túnicas a un lado, exponiéndolo completamente. Suspiró solo de pensar en eso—Creo que le gusta verme volar, sabiendo que estoy desnudo debajo—.

—¡Tu no! —gritó Hermione como si estuviera escandalizado. —¿Te refieres a Hogwarts, cuando tú y Ron vuelan con Ginny el día antes de un gran juego...? — preguntó ella, con la boca abierta, cuando sonrió.

—Solo cuando sé que él está mirando. Una vez no creyó que yo supiera que estaba allí, así que le enseñe el trasero—se rió al ver que abría la boca—Discretamente, por supuesto—agregó con una sonrisa.

—¡No lo hiciste! —ella se repitió, riéndose mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza.

—Mira esto. Creo que el techo es lo suficientemente alto como para funcionar—Harry hechizo su túnica de quidditch sobre su pantalón de chándal rojo y camiseta, y luego tomó su escoba. Asomándose, frunció el ceño—Demasiado bajo—Los dos salieron por la puerta de atrás—Sabes que los gemelos se solían soltar, ¿Dónde caes directamente hacia abajo para evitar una bludger inesperada? —Asintió con la cabeza y observó a Harry volar justo encima del techo. Dio un par de vueltas y pareció caer del cielo frente a ella. Podía ver claramente un destello rojo en el asiento de sus pantalones cuando la bata se alzó en la parte posterior. Hermione se rió tan fuerte que crujió.

—Oh, Merlín—dijo, con una mano sobre su boca—¿Qué hizo él? ¿Reaccionó, o mantuvo la cara seria que hace tan bien? —.

—No sé, estaba volando lejos de él—sonrió Harry, y devolvió su escoba al armario—Digamos que después de esa noche, no pude volar por días—levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva y ella chilló.

—Eres un burlón, diciéndome cosas así, y nada más—protestó y siguió a Harry a la cocina. Se estaban saltando la comida para llevar y preparando la cena en cambio—Puedo apreciar que respetes la privacidad de Severus. Dios sabe que no estaría muy feliz si pensara que Ron iba a besar y decir—hizo una pausa—No lo hace, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Hermione, habiendo perdido su pensamiento original.

—No—respondió Harry con vehemencia—Como si fuera a decirte si lo fuera—murmuró. Cuando Harry seleccionó los alimentos del refrigerador, se los entregó. Trabajaron bien juntos, aunque no tan bien como Sev y él, Harry lo notó. Hermione, continuó con su pensamiento original como si nunca se hubiera detenido.

—Es sorprendente que nuestra percepción de él haya cambiado—dijo, pensando en otra cosa, pero Harry la conocía demasiado bien.

—Sí, estás obsesionada con todo el asunto de los "dos hombres juntos"—él hizo una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza—Aquí, corta estas—le entregó unas verduras.

—Si la idea de dos hombres juntos puede hacerte sentir acalorado y excitado, ciertamente puedo disfrutar de mis fantasías—.

—No creo que quiera saber acerca de tus fantasías—dijo con naturalidad, buscando un bote, dirigiendo a Hermione señalando varias hierbas.

—Dudo que mi imaginación sea mucho más enérgica que tu realidad. Además, no pienso cosas sobre ti—Tenía una expresión distante, su mente tratando de reclamar un recuerdo reciente—¿Alguna vez pensaste en Draco Malfoy con un Slytherin en su dormitorio? ¿O tal vez alguien escandaloso, como un Gryffindor? —Ella soltó una risita ante la expresión incrédula de Harry.

—Obviamente tienes demasiado tiempo en tus manos, si puedes pensar en eso. Claro, puede que haya pensado que tenía un buen culo, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría en Malfoy como algo más que hetero? necesito cambiar el tema aquí—Quería mantener su apetito, muchas gracias.

—No lo sé...—se interrumpió—¿No sería una locura ver a Malfoy con Neville? — sonrió cuando Harry pareció considerarlo.

—Me gustaría ver eso—admitió Harry—No me puedo imaginar a Malfoy ocupándose de nadie más que él. Eso me recuerda, ¿encontraste esa revista de la que te hablé? —.

—Sí, está en mi bolsa. Las revistas mágicas son como revistas muggles, con anuncios sombríos en la parte posterior. No puedo creer lo que están tratando de vender. ¿Qué dijiste que era lo que Kieran hizo por ti... qué fue... curación para el rejuvenecimiento completo? —.

—Así es. Kieran dijo que brujas y magos gastan mucho dinero para "recuperar su juventud"—dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—Me encantaría que pudiéramos encontrar la forma de pagarle a Kieran por todo lo que ha hecho. Pensaba que todo era solo parte del entrenamiento, pero luego descubrí que no puede trabajar antes de los tratamientos o inmediatamente después—Le molestaba a Harry no compensar al sanador de alguna manera. Juntos, Hermione y él elaborarían un plan.

* * *

Severus Snape había sentido una punzada de dolor en su antebrazo. No era el dolor ardiente de una citación, sino un breve recordatorio de su servidumbre. Con un vaso de vino tinto y una pila de ensayos de tercer año, Severus se instaló para pasar la noche frente a un rugiente fuego.

Tenía ganas de que llegará el fin de semana, cuando podía hacer su calificación frente al fuego del dormitorio con Harry molestándolo para que terminara para poder estar juntos. Planeaba terminar su calificación antes de que Harry llegara, pero bromeaba con su joven amor al llevar una gran pila de pergaminos. Valió la pena por toda la diversión que obtendría al ver el esfuerzo que Harry ponía en tentarlo de dejar el trabajo a un lado en favor de actividades más placenteras.

Divertido, se preguntó si Harry siquiera sabía que generalmente era un ardid, pero anticipó el esfuerzo de Harry para encontrar su punto de distracción. Una vez, Harry se había plantado en el piso y prácticamente había subido debajo de la bata de Severus, masajeando, besando, mordisqueando y todo lo que se le ocurría para hacer que Severus dejara de lado la calificación. Aunque más recientemente, Severus se encontró incapaz de concentrarse incluso cuando Harry aún no lo había tocado. Esa vez, Harry se tumbó en la cama, vistiendo solo sus bikinis de raso verde. Después de haber hecho un comentario sobre el invierno secando su piel, procedió a frotar aceite sobre sí mismo. Después de que cada sabroso centímetro estuviese cubierto, Harry volvió su atención a sus duros pezones, girándolos y tirando de ellos mientras sus satenes verdes se volvían más apretados con cada toque.

—Severus, ¿pensando en mí? —una voz fría y digna desde el fuego rompió su tren de pensamientos lleno de lujuria.

—Lucius—respondió Severus a modo de saludo. No se había estremecido, ni parecía estar un poco nervioso, habiendo sido atrapado frotando el bulto de su bata.

—Que recluso, Snape ¿Te mantienes en contacto con alguien fuera de Hogwarts? —Lucius parecía solo un poco interesado, pero Severus podía ver a través de él.

—¿Por qué? solo esta semana estuve en contacto con algunos viejos amigos de la familia—, dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de Lucius sobre Draco.  _"Él quiere algo ... pero ¿qué?",_ Severus sentía curiosidad por la verdadera razón de la llamada.

—Es extraño que menciones a viejos amigos de la familia—Lucius tomó la transición fácil—¿Has oído hablar de tu amigo Donnelly últimamente? —.

 _"Ah, él necesita un Sanador ¿Ha perdido los estribos con su sastre otra vez? ¿O está preguntando por alguien más?"_  se preguntó Severus—Se ha escondido. Curando a un amigo de su madre, creo—mintió Severus, sabiendo que Lucius pagaría más para convencer a Kieran por un paciente, especialmente si era personal.

—Si pudiera ayudar a un amigo común, haré que valga la pena, por supuesto— "Amigo mutuo" significa el Señor Oscuro. No era propio de Voldemort preocuparse, incluso si involuntariamente causaba daños graves a uno de sus seguidores. Severus sonrió para sus adentros. Él había dado su opinión con respecto a marcar a los niños. Le había costado unos minutos de gran dolor en ese momento, y ahora, lamentablemente, estaba demostrando que tenía razón. Los estudiantes son demasiado impetuosos para saber lo que quieren a una edad tan joven. Son caprichosos y cambian rápidamente de opinión, tratando de alentar a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo. Esto dejó al Señor Oscuro en la posición repugnante de tener que tener cuidado de no asustar a los reclutas más jóvenes mientras aún pudieran tener la protección de Dumbledore, en caso de que elijan buscarlo.

—¿Tal vez podríamos reunirnos para tomar una copa y discutir esto en un entorno más privado? —sugirió Lucius cuando Severus no había comentado sobre su oferta considerablemente grande para compensar al Sanador.

Después de acordar con Lucius para reunirse en privado, Severus cerró su Flu, vació su copa de vino, y se puso en contacto con Kieran. La luna llena se acercaba. Sus estudiantes de Slytherin sabían que la poción Matalobos consumiría mucho tiempo y esperarían que su Jefe de Casa estuviera ocupado ese fin de semana, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Con un poco de suerte, Lucius no lo detendría por mucho tiempo. Severus tendría que despertarse temprano para comenzar la poción de Lupin. Echó un vistazo con pesar a los ensayos en espera. No tenía intención de calificar durante el próximo fin de semana. Esta iba a ser, sin duda, una larga noche.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Severus subió las escaleras de las mazmorras. Contactó a Albus, le habló de su plan de encontrarse con Lucius y aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Lupin. Pasó por el establo de Hagrid, Remus Lupin estaba esperando su llegada. Parecía convincentemente sorprendido de ver al Maestro de Pociones. Severus admitió a regañadientes, aunque solo para sí mismo, que el lobo era un miembro competente de la Orden.

—Profesor Lupin, debería haber esperado que estuviera aquí "comunicándose con la naturaleza"—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Buenas noches, Severus—Remus lo saludó cordialmente, como si no hubiera hablado. Podía sentir que alguien se acercaba. Era el niño Flynn y uno de sus cohortes. Severus miró su reloj como si llegara tarde y no tuviera tiempo para charlar con su colega, pero realmente estaba esperando que Flynn entrara en el rango de audición.

—No tengo el tiempo ni la inclinación para seguirte esta mañana. Nos encontraremos aquí. No queremos que arriesgue la vida de un estudiante por olvidar su poción, ¿verdad? —.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió Remus con los dientes apretados. Observó que los groseros comentarios usuales de Severus ahora y entonces no solo aumentaban, sino que también se hacían con más ferocidad. Fácilmente olió las oleadas de ansiedad que brotaban del mago, que por lo general no se inmutaba. Era claro para él que Severus se sentía incómodo jugando su papel actual. Al principio, pensó que se debía a la animosidad entre ellos de años pasados. Pero luego reconoció una oleada de culpa. A pesar de sus muchas fallas, Severus era un hombre honorable, y Remus podía ver que el hombre sentía como si sus acciones traicionaran a Harry, a pesar de que lo que se hizo fue solo en su papel de espía. Remus envidió a Harry; Severus le dio al mago más joven algo que siempre había querido de Sirius. Caminaron hacia las puertas de Hogwarts en silencio, hablando solo cuando estaban seguros de que ya no los escuchaban.

—Espero que estés en la oficina de Albus para tu poción a tiempo. Te encontraré en el establo a la hora designada con una falsa Matalobos. La poción que Flynn verá que te daré será un relajante muscular—explicó Severus. Remus no lo había esperado, pero estaba agradecido de que la poción falsa fuera tan beneficiosa.

—¿Cómo supiste que Flynn estaría allí para escuchar? —preguntó Remus.

—Uno de los prefectos de Slytherin es un espía—dijo Severus con una sonrisa—Ella vigila a algunos estudiantes clave para mí.

—¿Qué saca ella de eso? —Remus sabía que los Slytherins no hacían nada por nada.

—Como un Gryffindor, creo que apreciarás los beneficios de ayudar por el bien de la humanidad, no por las recompensas— Severus esperó a que Remus rodara sus ojos antes de continuar—Pude haber hecho algunos arreglos y que su período libre coincidiera con el de su novio. Eso, y acordé no consultar un salón de clases vacío en particular los viernes por la noche mientras patrullaba para que los estudiantes salieran del toque de queda—.

—Espero que el arreglo incluya una poción anticonceptiva—.

—Ciertamente no—dijo Severus con firmeza, y luego agregó—Si la poción que le doy para mantener su piel clara tiene un efecto secundario de prevenir el embarazo, no es asunto mío—explicó con una sonrisa.

* * *

_ **Varias horas antes...** _

Hermione estaba algo confiada en sus habilidades, pero no pudo evitar querer sostener la mano de Harry mientras se aparecía en la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

—Ves, lo hiciste bien—la animó Harry, dándole un apretón en la mano antes de reclamar la suya. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no reírse de ella cuando descubrió que ella había usado un programa de mapeo en su computadora en su departamento del Londres muggle para estimar la distancia desde su apartamento hasta Florean Fortescue. Ella le había explicado que no podía buscarlo en un sitio web típico, ya que Hogsmeade no figuraba en los mapas muggles.

—Gracias—sonrió radiante, disfrutando de la nueva libertad que viene con una forma más conveniente de viajar—Escuché que Fortescue tiene ahora algunos sabores sin azúcar, y le dije a mi mamá y papá que los recogería en un cartón pequeño—.

—¿Pequeño? ¿Eso es como qué, dos porciones cada uno? — preguntó Harry incrédulo—Uno si eres Ron—añadió con una sonrisa. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros a su amigo antes de dirigirse a la tienda.

—Pensé que tu "entrenador" quería que omitieses el helado—Ella preguntó, refiriéndose a Severus.

—Sí, pero si una noche me paso por un banana split, es mucho mejor que traer un cartón grande en casa y comerlo tres noches a la semana—intentó racionalizar.

—No tendríamos que hacer un trato especial si conservas en tu lugar una comida chatarra decente, como un adolescente normal que vive solo—le dio un golpe en el estómago, sorprendida de sentir unos abdominales tan firmes. —Wow, estas duro—Hermione puso una mano sobre su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—Gran tono muscular—agregó para apaciguar a un cliente ofendido delante de ellos en la fila, pero no ayudó.

—Son comentarios como esos los que te pondrán de nuevo en los periódicos—le susurró al oído—Antes de regresar, ¿Quieres dar un paseo hacia los suministros de calidad de Quidditch? Quiero echar un vistazo a la escoba nueva sobre la que Ron nos contó la otra noche. Creo que puede haber estado exagerando después de unos tragos—Harry, siempre caballeroso, llevó las bolsas. O más precisamente, Hermione dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa y dejó que el empleado le entregara las bolsas a Harry—Qué maravillosa noche tuvimos la otra vez. Ron y Seamus discutieron sobre quién tiene el mejor buscador, mientras que Dean trató de descubrir por qué mi techo es antinaturalmente azul. Después de que todos se fueron, menos Ron durmiendo en el sofá, Neville y yo nos quedamos media noche, riendo y mirando la caja de fotos que Colin Creevey me dio—.

—Pensé que Ron dijo que Neville siempre fue el primero de ustedes en quedarse dormido—se apretó el abrigo—No sé lo que odio más, el frío o saber que se supone que va a llover este fin de semana. Si me voy a congelar ahora, me gustaría que al menos tengamos algo de nieve—refunfuñó, pero le dio a Harry una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento sobre ella. —Tan galante—dijo contenta.

—Galante y duro ¿qué más podría pedir una chica? — preguntó Harry con una sonrisa—Bastante gracioso, creo que eso es lo que Ginny tiene con Neville. Cuando le expliqué que una nota enviada por Albus era en realidad un mensaje que me advertía que debía permanecer despierto por un tiempo, Neville me ofreció quedarse conmigo. Ron ya se había desmayado. cuando Neville me vio bebiendo la poción para ayudarme a mantenerme despierto. Lo siguiente que supe, Nev se tragó otra de la misma dosis y platicamos lo mismo la mitad de la noche. Incluso se nos ocurrió un hechizo para sacar el azul del techo. Bueno, algo de eso de todos modos—Harry gimió—Se veía mejor antes de meternos con eso. Al menos antes, podría decir que estaba buscando un efecto de cielo azul, pero ahora parece manchado—.

—¿Harry? ¿No está cerrada la tienda de quidditch a esta hora de la noche? —ella preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí, pero solo quiero mirar por la ventana de todos modos—miró hacia adelante y vio por qué ella estaba preguntando. Dos personas salían de la tienda cerrada. Lo primero que pensó fue que la tienda estaba siendo robada, pero luego vio una cara familiar—¡Ese es Oliver! —dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que el mago en cuestión levantara la vista—¿Qué estás haciendo, haciendo que se queden despiertos hasta tarde? —bromeó con su antiguo capitán.

—¡Harry! Necesité algunas reparaciones a último momento y tuvieron la amabilidad de ayudarme—Oliver le agradeció al propietario, que estaba cerrando nuevamente. Junto con su escoba, Oliver estaba agarrando una camisa con un logotipo que Harry reconoció como la tienda de quidditch—Me dirijo al Caldero Chorreante para salir, ¿quieres venir a tomar algo y ponerte al día? —.

—Esta noche no es una buena noche, pero caminaremos hacia allá contigo ¿Te acuerdas de Hermione Granger, la novia de Ron Weasley? —Harry, Oliver y Hermione tuvieron unos minutos mientras caminaban para alcanzar al "no muy famoso" jugador profesional de quidditch. A Harry pronto le resultó muy difícil explicar por qué no se había unido a un equipo profesional recién salió de la escuela. No fue fácil decir que no había hecho mucho más que construir una parte de una casa que ya no estaba en pie. Tampoco era una opción discutir su programa de entrenamiento, y que estaba follando con uno de sus entrenadores, que resultaba ser su profesor más odiado en Hogwarts.

Harry terminó hablando con Oliver por otros cuarenta y cinco minutos. No tenía la intención, pero la idea de tratar de terminar la carta de recomendación de Seamus más tarde esa noche lo estaba persiguiendo. La había empezado tantas veces que su gancho de bola de papel lanzada contra el cubo de basura mejoró enormemente.

* * *

Severus se sentó cómodamente en una silla que costaba más que su salario mensual. Lucius se instaló en una silla similar, después de haber llenado sus bebidas. Esta fue una de esas pocas veces cuando su conversación tuvo poco o nada de personal con Severus, permitiéndole relajarse un poco y disfrutar de un escocés muy bueno y muy viejo. O eso pensó.

—Narcissa recibió recientemente una carta de la prometida de Draco—lo que significa que Draco logró obtener información para su padre sin arriesgar demasiado—Afirma haber llegado a un entendimiento con los habitantes locales. ¿También mencionó ganar su sustento? —preguntó Lucius.

—Le expliqué la importancia de que se lleve bien con los que viven en la casa solariega. Le convendría que se mantuviera en buenas relaciones. Espero que solo tenga que comportarse bien otra semana antes de regresar a Inglaterra para comenzar su nuevo empleo—Severus pensó que era divertido. Por ahora, los hijos mayores de la casa solariega se habían dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaba su "invitado" y habían aprovechado al máximo la situación. Especialmente cuando involucraba paquetes de cuidados de la madre de Draco. Si nada más, la mujer era consistente, siempre empaquetando los mejores chocolates y otras indulgencias para que su hijo los disfrute.

Lucius no hizo ningún comentario. No le importaban las trivialidades del día a día, solo quería saber que su hijo estaba a salvo y todo iba según lo planeado. Giró el líquido ambarino en su vaso mientras escuchaba a Severus explicarle a Draco que se ganara el sustento, por así decirlo.

—Una de mis recientes comisiones de pociones de nuestro Señor requiere una planta rara, ilegal y muy cara. Debido al tiempo de fabricación de tres semanas, la poción tendrá que hacerse en Hogwarts. La planta no viaja bien, por lo que Draco la debe regar y posiblemente alimentarla durante varios días antes de que pueda ir por ella personalmente—Severus esperaba que la planta llegara sin que nadie lo notara, excepto Draco.

—¿Crees que sabio? — preguntó Lucius, sin necesidad de recordarle a Severus las lúgubres puntuaciones de Herbología de su hijo.

—Mi mayor preocupación es llevar la planta a un lugar seguro y silencioso donde no se la moleste. Una vez que sobreviva el movimiento requerido en la entrega, el resto es sencillo—Severus estaba agradecido de que la planta fuera casi imposible de inundarla de agua. Pero, uno o dos días de tierra seca y sería inútil.

La conversación continuó así por un tiempo más. Severus quería saber para qué necesitaba a Kieran, pero no podía arriesgarse a parecer demasiado ansioso. Al final resultó que, la historia fue un pequeño drama. Se parecía mucho a una telenovela muggle. Y pensar que Severus solo esperaba pequeños problemas como el que acaba de escuchar que pasara con los estudiantes, no el "siempre poderoso" Señor Oscuro.

—¿Dime otra vez qué provocó que un recluta se abalanzara sobre su nuevo amo en un intento de estrangularlo? —preguntó un entretenido Severus. Tal vez eso es lo que Harry debería intentar.

—En un intento por ganar el favor del señor oscuro, alguien trajo a un candidato... su novia, una mujer joven de excelente formación, y solicitó audiencia. Caminó alrededor de la mansión, al lado del Señor Oscuro, enfocándose atentamente como un perro faldero. La chica escuchó felizmente el discurso habitual acerca de la vida tan glamorosa cuando fuera uno de sus seguidores. Cuando regresó con el novio, ella estaba aturdida y sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos—Lucius sonrió con satisfacción en su vaso cuando vio el momento de sorpresa que Severus permitió mostrar.

—No es propio de él ir por alguien tan joven, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Severus. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que sería darle entrada a Voldemort, que apenas parecía ser humano en el mejor de los casos. Al menos la chica tenía su memoria alterada. Podía imaginarse al joven recluta volando y saltando hacia el Señor Oscuro—¿Él vivió? —asumió Severus, ya que requerían la pericia de Kieran.

—No me pidas que lo admita, pero estoy bastante seguro de que nuestro Señor ahora está prestando atención a tus palabras con respecto a poner la marca en esos seguidores tan jóvenes. No vale la pena el dolor de cabeza. Tuvo que evitar matar al niño porque algunos de sus amigos cercanos todavía son estudiantes. Los estudiantes que se necesitan para ejecutar asignaciones sin asustarse—.

A Severus le preocupaba el comentario de "asignaciones", y sabía que gente como Flynn lo vigilaba atentamente.

—Como amigo, te sugiero encarecidamente que encuentres y mates al amante de Potter antes de enfrentar a nuestro Maestro nuevamente—advirtió Lucius con una sonrisa malvada. Severus no podía ver cómo esto tenía algo que ver con la conversación en cuestión—Si quieres, puedo darte una pequeña pista. Cualquiera que hayas visto en las últimas horas ya no es sospechoso—el brillo en los ojos de Lucius se encendió con alegría.

—¿Cómo, dime, llegaste a esta evaluación? —preguntó Severus, pensando "esto va a ser entretenido".

—Mientras le hablaba a la joven, uno de los nuestros le hizo una pregunta al Señor Oscuro acerca de algunos planes futuros. La chica lo escuchó decir que tenía todo bajo control, y que era tan poderoso, que, si hiciera un esfuerzo, él podría decirle en cualquier momento qué emociones sentía Potter. Como no era alguien que negara la solicitud de mostrar una hazaña tan grande a un posible candidato, cerró los ojos y se concentró—en este punto, Lucius se rió en voz alta. Era bastante indigno, pero no todos los días alguien presenciaba a Voldemort casi en estado de shock mientras lucía una erección inesperada—Antes de darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido, estaba arrastrando a la chica a una habitación oscura—se rió de nuevo.

—¿Le ruego me disculpe? — Severus intentó parecer divertido, pero no lo logró.

—Tenía que suceder, eventualmente. Potter es un adolescente. ¿Cuántas veces puedes controlar al mocoso antes de atraparlo teniendo relaciones sexuales? —.

Severus ni siquiera podía comprender el caos que se había despertado. Estaba demasiado atrapado en el último comentario de Lucius.  _"¿Con quién diablos estaba teniendo sexo Harry?"_  Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. —¿Quien? —.

—Ese es tu trabajo, descubrir quién—sonrió Lucius—Con solo una emoción, ¿quién podría decirlo? No te envidio—Podía ver que Snape estaba perplejo; la máscara del hombre se había deslizado por un momento.

Severus quería golpear la mirada petulante de la cara del rubio. Hizo todo lo que pudo para salir rápidamente, aceptando gustoso una gran bolsa de galeones para pedirle a Kieran por su ayuda y discreción.

Apareciendo en la sala de estar de Harry, Severus se tomó un momento para evaluar el área. Se dijo a sí mismo que confiaba en Harry implícitamente, pero una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le recordó la impetuosidad de la juventud—No Harry—discutió consigo mismo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en el tipo de estimulación que habría llevado a Harry a tener ese tipo de efecto en Voldemort.

Mirando hacia abajo, Severus vio un pequeño volante sobre la mesa con una imagen de un jugador de quidditch muy atractivo. El pie de foto decía—Oliver Wood, Buscador de Puddlemere United—el cronograma del juego está impreso en el interior. En el reverso había una nota escrita a mano.

> _Harry, piénsalo bien. Lamento haber sido tan agresivo esta noche, pero fuimos un gran equipo y puedo decir que lo extraño. Como mencionaste que vas a tener que mudarte pronto, es posible que quieras aceptar la oferta y viajar un poco una vez que ya no estés atado. Oliver_

—Se está refiriendo al quidditch—dijo Severus, convencido de que no había ninguna razón para leer algo más profundo en esto. Él confiaba en Harry. Si Harry quería alejarse de él, habría sido sincero. Él conocía a Harry demasiado bien para irritarse por esto. Severus realmente creía todo esto, pero cuando trató de abrir la puerta del dormitorio había sido bloqueado por un poderoso hechizo. Él sacudió su duda y se calmó. Después de  _"Alohomora"_  y varios otros hechizos, la puerta permaneció cerrada. Al pasar por la puerta por completo, Severus se apareció en el dormitorio. El volante arrugado de Puddlemere cayó al suelo junto con su mandíbula cuando vio por primera vez la cama. Estaba claro que Harry no había esperado a Severus esta tarde.

Perverso fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente cuando Severus vio la exquisita escena frente a él. Harry, su almohada se aferraba debajo de su cabeza con una mano, la otra envolvía holgadamente un pequeño objeto cuadrado. Severus colocó su túnica exterior sobre una silla cercana antes de acercarse para mirar mejor. Uno de los juguetes favoritos de Harry yacía descartado en la cama, sin embargo, debía ser limpiado de la sustancia resbaladiza que lo recubría. No muy lejos de eso estaba el tarro de lubricante, arrojado al azar, el ángulo en el que descansaba daba como resultado un charco en las sábanas. En el piso estaba el anillo de polla que Severus sabía que Harry no había usado antes. Su deseo comenzó a empujar mientras imaginaba a su joven amante experimentar con él.

Completamente vestido, Severus se puso detrás de Harry, en el lado de la cama que estaba vacío de sustancias pegajosas. Extendió la mano sobre Harry, sumergió su dedo en el lubricante derramado, sonrió y comenzó a explorar el cuerpo agotado junto a él. Solo admitiría haberse sentido aprensivo por un segundo antes de que su mente traicionera se convirtiera en pensamientos de Harry complaciéndose mientras pensaba en el jugador de quidditch. Él lo sabía mejor, pero sintió una oleada de alivio cuando recogió el pequeño artículo de la mano de Harry para ver una "Caja de Cerebro" llena de fragmentos intensos de Harry y él juntos. Observó la sucesión de escenas, su propia tumescencia confirmando que cada una era más erótica que la anterior. Apreciaba que Harry quisiera mantener esos recuerdos tan nítidos, sin diluir por el tiempo u otra influencia, y se preguntó con qué frecuencia Harry se complacía usándolos.

—Mmm—murmuro Harry, acercándose al calor, gimiendo cuando Severus deslizó otro dedo.

—¿Disfrutaste tus juguetes? —Ronroneó una voz profunda en el oído de Harry.

—Mm-hmm—afirmó Harry—Te quiero el fin de semana—añadió medio dormido. Severus sonrió en el cabello desordenado de su amante, presionándolo en un beso. Era divertido ver cuánto tiempo podía jugar con Harry, cuánto podía hacer, extraer respuestas a la estimulación y evitar que llegara hasta la plena conciencia, cuando Harry se daba cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

—Te voy a hacer el amor ahora, y todo el fin de semana—dijo Severus entre besos en el hombro de Harry—¿Te gustaría eso? —él enfatizó la pregunta con un golpe a la próstata de Harry.

—Sí—gimió. —~Sííí~—tan pronto como Harry había hablado en pársel, el pene de Severus se endureció hasta una dureza casi dolorosa. Harry continuó hablando varias frases, inclinando a Severus hasta el borde, enloqueciéndolo con la lujuria, Severus hechizo su túnica y sus pantalones, exponiendo su ansiosa polla, dejándola libre para deslizarse en el calor que lo esperaba. En un intento de contenerse, Severus se mantuvo quieto por un momento, no queriendo correrse rápido, o ser demasiado enérgico.

—¿Qué dijiste, amor? — preguntó como una distracción.

—¿Hmm? —Preguntó Harry, e intentó apretar las caderas debajo de Severus.

—Dímelo otra vez, en inglés—Harry tardó un minuto en concentrarse para repetirlo.

—Cuando estés calificando, te inclinaré sobre los papeles de Slytherin y te follaré duro—presionó para obtener más fricción—En tu escritorio—añadió, haciendo reír a Severus.

—Estás soñando—dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo completamente antes de empujar en serio. Severus sostuvo las caderas de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia él con cada golpe, pero tuvo que tener cuidado de no dejar marcas. Harry estaría desnudo para su examen al día siguiente. Severus planeaba dejar muchas marcas en el ágil cuerpo debajo de él, durante el fin de semana.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, gimió ante el estado de su cama. Tenía la rodilla manchada en un charco de lubricante derramado, y un vibrador nudoso se estaba clavando en sus costillas—Oh, Merlín—gimió, recordando la noche anterior. Nunca fallaba, cada vez que Severus lo tomaba dormido, balbuceaba incoherentemente. El Slytherin tenía una habilidad especial para incitarlo, pero lo mantenía al borde entre el sueño y la vigilia. Severus iba a molestarlo despiadadamente cuando lo viera.

Aunque quería pensar en su amante todo el día, Harry estaba ansioso por comenzar el día. Kieran lo llevaba a probar para ver si los tratamientos estaban funcionando. Se encontraron, salieron a desayunar y discutieron los últimos grandes tratamientos que harían con Albus si todo iba bien. Antes de que lo supieran, era hora de su cita.

Harry estaba de pie en la entrada de la Institución Wellingfield de Sanación y Bienestar mientras Kieran coqueteaba con una dama en el escritorio. La actitud rebelde de Kieran lo hacía atractivo para las damas allí. Ser un sanador llegando al centro le dio credibilidad, pero tenía un exterior tosco que no solían ver en el campo. Frances le había dicho hola a Harry, pero rápidamente se distrajo con Phoebe, la especialista. Harry vio como un niño pequeño con el pelo rojo brillante saltaba por el pasillo, muy parecido a la niña que había visto. A Harry le pareció gracioso que, aunque la niña parecía angelical, este niño pequeño parecía tener cuernos y cola. Pensó que el niño se parecía a Ron a la misma edad.

—¿Vuelas? —le preguntó a Harry con una gran sonrisa, hablando en voz muy alta para el pequeño espacio. Él continuó sin tomar una sola respiración—Voy a volar cuando sea más grande, papá lo dijo. Dijo que podía jugar quidditch como lo hizo el tío Joey en la escuela. Mi abuela vive lejos de cualquier muggle y voy a volar a su casa cuando vaya, incluso si tengo que dejar que me bese con su asqueroso labial. Mamá dice que tengo que usar la escoba para bebés hasta que yo sea realmente grande, ¡como de seis o siete! —dijo con un movimiento exagerado de sus ojos y su mano estirada en el aire—No eres un sanador, ¿verdad? Nunca te había visto aquí antes—El pequeño pelirrojo subió a una silla y estaba en una mesa en un instante, para ver mejor a Harry.

—Sólo he estado aquí una vez antes. Creo que soy un paciente hoy. Yo solía volar por un equipo de quidditch en la escuela, al igual que tu tío— dijo Harry, consiguiendo una enorme sonrisa a cambio.

—Voy a jugar de golpeador o cazador, o tal vez incluso un boscador*—pronunció mal, haciendo que Harry riera, pensando en Hermione—No quiero ser un guardián porque es aburrido permanecer en un solo lugar todo el tiempo. ¿¡Sabes qué !? —gritó—Escogiste un verdadero buen día para estar enfermo, porque mamá me dijo que Harry Potter va a estar aquí hoy y tengo que portarme muy bien y no molestarlo. Tal vez llegas a encontrarse con él también—dijo el niño con entusiasmo.

—¿Listo para empezar, Fawkes? —interrumpió Kieran.

—Pensé que sólo las mascotas eran nombradas Fawkes—el niño los miraba con curiosidad.

—Es un apodo— dijo Harry antes de ser conducido a la habitación de al lado. Kieran asomó la cabeza por la puerta para hablar con el niño.

—Sé que su madre, ella te llamó un animal—bromeó. La sonrisa que obtuvo a cambio sólo demostró que el niño había oído el comentario una vez o dos veces antes.

—Sí, ella se lo dice a mi padre. Dijo que hoy es mi último día de trabajo aquí, también, porque no estoy calmado lo suficiente como para seguir trabajando con la señorita Phoebe—explicó con orgullo.

* * *

Harry fue advertido por Kieran que guardara su varita y que no se metiera en problemas antes de que Phoebe entrara. No dejaría que Harry viviera su última visita por un tiempo.

—Estás celoso porque se me permite estar desnudo delante de las chicas—dijo Harry con un guiño antes de sentarse sobre la mesa de examen.

—¿Sabías que sólo Phoebe cierra los ojos cuando hace el examen? Ella los mantiene abiertos para todo los demás. Bobo feo—.

—No hagas caso a él, Harry— vino una voz desde la puerta. Phoebe les saludo con una sonrisa cálida—Solo insulta a los pacientes cuando está preocupado—.

—Si esto no funciona, tu no vas a quitarle su licencia de curación o algo así, ¿verdad? —se rió Harry—Además, creo que está trabajando—agregó seriamente. Phoebe le dio una inclinación de cabeza. Ella esperaba eso.

—Antes de que comencemos, dime, ¿has encontrado que esto es un proceso difícil? —preguntó ella con sinceridad. Kieran parecía más nervioso ahora.

—No voy a decir que ha sido muy fácil, pero vale la pena, creo. Me puedo sentir más potente, así que estoy bastante seguro de que está funcionando, pero incluso si no lo hace, nunca me he sentido mejor. No tenía idea de lo mucho que mis viejas lesiones me afectaron de manera regular hasta que se fueron. He sido capaz de entrenar a un nivel que nunca podría haber logrado antes. Teniendo en cuenta mi futuro, que por sí solo hace que esto valga la pena—exclamó Harry con confianza.

Phoebe se movió alrededor de la mesa en su posición de trabajo—Me parece reconfortante escucharlo, Harry. No voy a mentir, hay varios aquí en el Instituto, incluida yo misma, que estábamos cautelosos de las complicaciones que pueden venir de tratamientos como el que Kieran había propuesto— ella dio un paso atrás y señaló a Kieran para retirar la hoja. Harry observó los movimientos practicados y vio lo cuidadosa que era para no se acercarse lo suficiente como para tocarlo accidentalmente. No podía imaginar tener que pasar la vida teniendo que tener mucho cuidado para evitar el contacto. Se preguntó si ella sería más relajada en casa, y tal vez tenía amigos sencillos con muy pocas malas experiencias en sus vidas, si esa fuera su forma de mantener la exposición a la energía negativa en un mínimo. No parecía posible.

El examen no tomo mucho tiempo. Harry no sabía si era porque estaba tan nervioso la última vez, o si tal vez ella sabía exactamente dónde buscar esta vez. De cualquier manera, Kieran y él estuvieron listos en poco tiempo, y estaban a punto de dirigirse al lugar en el centro en el que Harry podía gastar su magia antes del segundo examen.

Se abrió la puerta, el pequeño pelirrojo saltó a los brazos de Phoebe, casi tirándola hacia abajo—¡Vas a extrañarme cuando llegue una chica aburrida a trabajar con usted! —declaró. Phoebe coincidió en que el centro sería mucho más tranquilo sin él, pero que podría venir a visitarla a veces.

—Nos vemos en un rato, Harry— dijo, y llevó al niño a su oficina mientras él extendió sus brazos como si estuviera volando. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero su voz todavía se podía escuchar preguntando por qué no se le había dicho antes que era Harry Potter.

—Como si hubiera dejado que se dijera una sola palabra—se rió Kieran, llevando a Harry por el pasillo.

Gastar su energía era mucho más fácil esta vez. Desde que unos pocos de los empleados se habían enterado de que Harry iba a estar allí, se habían ahorrado algunas tareas difíciles con las que querían ayuda. En pocas horas, Harry había conjurado una nueva ala, levitado una bañera de mármol sólido en posición mientras los trabajadores instalaban tuberías nuevas, y cambió el color de la pared en la oficina personal de Frances a un verde bosque profundo, su color favorito.

De vuelta en la sala de exámenes, donde Phoebe solicitó que Harry mantuviera la información lo más privada posible, fuera que los tratamientos hubieran funcionado o no. Ellos no aprobaban el tipo de actividad desarrollada por los estafadores, que hacían sus galeones de confiados brujas y magos, y el respaldo de Harry Potter sólo lo haría peor. Harry estuvo de acuerdo, por supuesto. Observó su rostro de cerca, en busca de signos de reconocimiento, queriendo saber los resultados. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que ella le indicó a Kieran cubrirlo de nuevo.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Harry con impaciencia cuando terminó su segundo examen. Kieran lo cubrió con la sábana, sonrió, y se la pasó por la cabeza para que se callara.

—Vístete y vamos a hablar en mi oficina, como lo hicimos la última vez—dijo Phoebe con la misma sonrisa cálida, sin revelar nada. Harry no podía esperar para descubrir y se vistió rápidamente. Había corrió tan rápido que la mujer ni siquiera estaba en su oficina todavía.

—¡Hola! —exclamó el muchacho, bajando de los brazos de la mujer—¡No sabía que fueras Harry Potter antes! —.

Phoebe le dio a Harry una sonrisa de disculpa, antes de volverse hacia el niño—Creo que tu madre te dijo que no fueras una molestia—dijo, sosteniendo su mano para que él la tomará.

—Aw, bien—dijo con desaliento—¡Espera! ¿Puedo mostrarle a Harry lo bien que puedo volar, en primer lugar? Voy a hacerlo rápido ¿Está bien? —preguntó al subir la silla de un solo salto, una vez más, de pie sobre la mesa detrás de Harry—¡Mira esto! — gritó el pequeño pelirrojo y se lanzó fuera de la mesa en el aire.

Instintivamente, Harry alargó la mano y cogió al niño. Por desgracia, Phoebe, también, se había abalanzado para proteger al niño. Había sucedido tan rápidamente, sin embargo, mirando hacia atrás, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Las acciones de Phoebe se congelaron, sus ojos miraron la mano de Harry que estaba cubriendo la de ella. Los temblores comenzaron a agitar su pequeño cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de alarma, antes de rodar de nuevo hacia su cabeza. La conmoción atrajo a muchas personas en el corredor. Un hombre se llevó al niño rápidamente de Harry, lo puso abajo con la catatónica Phoebe, y le hizo levitar a una habitación tranquila. Harry se encontró a si mismo entrando en la oficina de Frances mientras que varios sanadores iba y venía.

Podía oír la conmoción de la oficina, las voces de varios niños pequeños mientras esperaba a que alguien viniera a decirle si ella iba a estar bien.

—Harry— una voz amable, Frances, finalmente había llegado a hablar con él después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

—¿Va a estar bien? —su preocupación era evidente. Frances miró tan tristemente; ahora estaba aún más preocupado que antes.

—Lo va a estar—prometió Frances con una mano sobre su hombro, y conduciéndolo a una silla frente a su escritorio. Se sentó en el borde de su asiento, apoyada sobre su escritorio.

—Es malo. Parece que te dan ganas de llorar—dijo Harry miserablemente, presionando su cara en sus manos—Lo siento mucho—.

—No, Harry, lo siento si te hice pensar eso. Es simplemente... — Se interrumpió, sabiendo que Harry quería saber por qué se veía tan triste; ella no podía decirle que era porque se sentía mal por él. Había tenido que tener muchas experiencias horribles para tener un efecto tan profundo en su compañera sanadora. Había leído la carta de Harry, pero la lectura de las palabras no tiene el mismo impacto que la prueba de ver como su breve contacto envió a Phoebe al peor estado que Frances había visto hasta la fecha.

—Esto sucede inevitablemente, de vez en cuando y sabemos cómo manejarlo. Phoebe va a estar bien. Cuando se toca a alguien, cualquier energía negativa que la persona tiene surgirá en ella. No es simplemente la energía negativa, sino la esencia de las experiencias de su vida. Estas sensaciones son abrumadoras, pero no causarán daños graves. A ella le han dado un sedante y su oficina se verá como una guardería por las próximas horas, pero te prometo, estará de vuelta pronto, y volverá a casa por unos días para su recuperación—le aseguró Frances—Tienes que creerlo—agregó cuando Harry no parecía muy convencido—Ella estará bien. Toques ocasionales ocurren entre el personal al menos una vez al mes sin ninguna consecuencia que tener un niño que necesita estar cerca. Y de vez en cuando, un forastero como tú, que está más expuesto al mundo, hace un contacto accidental—.

Kieran entrando en la habitación era una vista agradable. Hablaron brevemente y aceptaron la oferta de Frances para comer antes de salir. Harry todavía estaba débil, pero Kieran se aseguraría de que Harry llegara a salvo a Hogwarts donde podría descansar y permitir su magia rejuvenecer después del drenaje para el examen. Frances se comprometió a enviar los resultados de los exámenes a través de Kieran.

Aunque nunca sería tan burdo como para decirlo en voz alta, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que ahora pasaría un tiempo antes de que llegaran sus resultados del examen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** *En el original dice Speaker cuando el niño quería decir Seeker, speaker significa hablador, pero no suena tan fonéticamente parecido a buscador en español como en inglés, así que tomando en cuenta que se menciona que el niño "pronuncia mal", decidí escribir "mal" la palabra buscador.


	68. Desorientación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Remus Lupin hizo una mueca ante el horrible sabor de la poción Matalobos mientras tragaba la última gota. Severus lanzó un suspiro. Había tenido un mal presentimiento, pero no sabía por qué. Ahora que Remus tenía su poción, no tenía que preocuparse tanto si no todo salía según lo planeado. Pensar en la idea de usar un placebo durante su farsa con Flynn le había quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

Tenían un plan general, pero a Remus no se le había dicho todo lo que Severus pediría y haría, ya que querían que su reacción fuera lo más natural posible. Severus no tenía dudas de que podría convencer a Flynn fácilmente, pero no tenía manera de saber si el Señor Oscuro tendría la oportunidad de ver la escena en algún momento. Todavía no estaba claro si Flynn había tomado la Marca.

Remus estaba en el establo, semi-escondido por el enorme caballo volador, cuando Severus llegó. Una mirada a los ojos de Remus y Severus supo dónde estaba su espectador. Flynn se había escondido detrás de una gran pared con tablones del establo, asomándose por un agujero en la madera. Su punto de vista estaba un poco obstaculizado, pero cumplía su propósito.

—Creo que un cambio en los planes está en orden—comenzó Severus de inmediato.

—Hola a ti también, Snape—gruñó Remus—La poción por favor—tomó la copa de la mano de Snape.

—Primero, hablaremos. Habrá mucho tiempo para tomar algo más tarde—rió el Maestro de Pociones.

—¿Por qué? Nunca hemos "hablado" antes. Recibo la poción, y tú...—se interrumpió sin terminar su frase.

—Voy a tener lo que yo demonios quiera. Ahora, te hago una simple pregunta y tú la respondes. Incluso tú puedes comprender el proceso—se acercó a Remus, hablando más suave, pero lo suficientemente alto para los oídos de Flynn—¿Dime con quién está dando saliendo últimamente Potter? —.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? —respondió Remus a regañadientes, dando un paso atrás hasta que presionó contra la pared.

—No juegues conmigo, Lupin. Al lado de Dumbledore, eres lo único que Potter tiene que se parece a una familia. ¿Quién está follando con Potter? —.

—Cálmate, Snape. ¿Por qué debería decirte? —gruñó Remus en respuesta—¿Desde cuándo cambió nuestro acuerdo? ¿Y a ti qué te importa a quién está viendo Harry? —Remus se levantó valientemente enfrentando a Severus.

—No sabía que estabas tan contento con nuestro acuerdo—ronroneó Severus, presionando a Remus contra la pared, sus palabras se mezclaron con besos burlones en el cuello de Remus—¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta y aún puedes obtener lo que quieres? —Severus insinuó su rodilla entre los muslos de Remus, extendiendo sus piernas ligeramente.

—Lo que necesito es la poción—la respiración de Remus se enredó cuando Severus presionó contra él. Estaba eternamente agradecido de no sentir ningún signo de interés por parte del mago que le hacía avances.

—Sé lo que quieres— ronroneó Severus otra vez. —Te he escuchado aullar por eso—se inclinó aún más, presionando sus labios con los de Lupin. Al escuchar un grito ahogado en la distancia, Severus actuó para su audiencia. Sus puños tomaron la túnica del mago más bajo por los hombros, presionándolo con fuerza contra la pared del establo—Puedes responder la pregunta, o puedes volver a tomar la excusa de poción que el boticario vende como Matalobos—Severus sonrió contra los labios de su compañero de trabajo, después de haber escuchado el grito ahogado otra vez.

Remus se sobresaltó, sintiendo a alguien más cerca, pero no pensó que Flynn se había movido de su lugar en la mirilla—¡Harry! —gritó, viendo unos grandes ojos verdes mirándolos como si el mago más joven no pudiera comprender lo que estaba mirando—No es lo que piensas—dijo Remus rápidamente. Harry ni siquiera respondió. Su boca quedó abierta, su expresión completamente aplastada. Respiró hondo como si no pudiera obtener suficiente aire, y luego salió disparado.

Severus sostuvo su máscara firmemente en su lugar y se movió de nuevo justo al lado de la oreja de Remus—Ve tras él... Por favor, te lo ruego—suplicó, apenas un susurro, y vio como Lupin agarraba la poción, engulléndola antes de salir corriendo de entre Snape y la pared para perseguir a Harry.

* * *

Kieran había guardado cuidadosamente la seguridad de Harry en Hogwarts. Habían acordado que no había motivo para llevar el traslador de emergencia a la habitación segura de la torre de Albus después de la prueba. Habían esperado en el centro hasta que Harry estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte como para Aparecer en la puerta, y caminaron por los jardines juntos.

—Esto es bueno—Harry le explicó a Kieran que le había prometido a Hagrid pasar por un momento para ver cuál era su gran noticia. Había una pequeña celebración planeada para esa noche, pero Hagrid quería que Harry se sorprendiera. Podían verlo a través de la ventana, inquieto en su pequeña casa. Kieran se fue, habiendo visto a Harry en la morada del semi-gigante.

Harry se sorprendió cuando se acercó a la pequeña cabaña. Al pasar por el corral donde estaba el caballo volador, Harry pudo sentir un hechizo colocado alrededor del área. Inicialmente, lo descartó, asumiendo que el hechizo había sido colocado para disuadir a los estudiantes de molestar a la criatura, pero luego escuchó una voz familiar. ¿Tal vez Severus iría a dar una vuelta en la noche? Eso explicaría el hechizo asegurando la privacidad de Sev.

La vista frente a él hizo que Harry se congelara en su lugar. Su pecho se apretó cuando su corazón cayó hasta sus entrañas, después de haber visto a su amor presionado contra otro. No fue hasta que Remus se dio cuenta de que Harry sabía quién era el otro hombre. Sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, listo para colapsar. Cuando su cerebro finalmente alcanzó al resto de él, Harry recordó que Severus iba a presionar a Remus para obtener información. Severus no había mencionado cómo planeaba hacer eso, ni había corregido a Harry cuando asumió la violencia y le pidió a Snape que no fuera demasiado duro con el hombre lobo.

Saber que no era real no lo hacía sentirlo menos. Todavía lo lastimó ver a Severus actuar de esa manera con otro. Deteniéndose, Harry apenas podía recuperar el aliento, y se dijo a sí mismo que no pertenecía allí. Lo besó, la mente de Harry ofreció mientras se decía a sí mismo que era un acto y la misión de Severus se pondría en peligro si él se interponía en el camino. Lo besó rudo. Trató de alejarse lo más posible, pero eso no impidió que su mente lo molestara. Rudo, como me gusta a veces. Harry se detuvo para apoyarse contra una estatua de piedra, y se inclinó, todavía tratando de tomar aire. Hacía frío, y aunque había nieve en el suelo, casi toda estaba algo derretida.

Remus alcanzó a Harry para encontrarlo hiperventilando e intentando un hechizo de secado con poco éxito—Harry—Remus se acercó para poner una mano en su espalda donde estaba inclinado, pero Harry se apartó de su alcance, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso—No era lo que parecía—dijo, al ver a Harry de pie, con una mano en la estatua.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Harry, casi gritando. Él lo sabía, pero aún dolía.  _"¿Y por qué diablos no puedo recuperar el aliento?"_  se preguntó a sí mismo, pensando que estaba en una demasiado buena forma para estar sin aliento tan fácilmente. Podía oír a Remus tratando de explicar, pero Harry ya lo sabía.  _"¿Por qué duele tanto cuando ya lo sé?"_ —¡Él es mío! —involuntariamente dijo la última parte en voz alta y buscó señales de Severus en el establo de donde había huido.

Remus podía sentir el dolor y los sentimientos de traición irradiando de Harry en oleadas. Colocó un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor para proporcionarles privacidad—Severus dijo que sabías que tenía que actuar como si estuviera chantajeándome por la poción. Juró que lo entendiste—suplicó Remus. Odiaba haberle causado tal dolor a Harry.

—Lo sé—repitió Harry—Lo... lo sé, pero te vi...—retrocedió cuando Remus trató de acercarse—Me tengo que ir—espetó—Yo... entiendo, lo hago, pero necesito tiempo es todo—.

—Por favor no te enojes con Severus—suplicó Remus, manteniendo la distancia—Me suplicó que fuera tras ti. Snape no ruega, Harry; él te ama—Nunca había escuchado a Severus rogar antes. Harry asentía rápidamente, todavía parecía un poco frenético, pero ya no hiperventilaba.

—Yo um, tengo que irme—tartamudeó, retrocediendo de nuevo—Solo necesito calmarme antes de dirigirme—Harry se recompuso, recordando que una vez supo cómo mantener una expresión impasible, incluso si no había logrado mantenerla hasta el momento. Esto ciertamente no había sido como cualquier cosa para lo que Kieran y Severus lo habían entrenado. Le gustaba pensar que, si hubiera estado en una situación seria, habría permanecido tranquilo frente a Voldemort o sus seguidores.

Remus suspiró, asintiendo en derrota antes de dejar a Harry. Reconoció el momento en que Harry se cerró, el pobre intento de que así fuera. O tal vez Harry había hecho un trabajo decente, pero Remus todavía podía oler el dolor que el hombre más joven estaba sufriendo.

El hombre lobo miró hacia atrás para ver a Harry unas cuantas veces mientras se retiraba al castillo. Quisiera o no quedarse en un intento de consolar a Harry, ya no era una opción cuando se acercaba la luna llena. Remus tenía que recuperar sus cosas y llegar al apartamento de Harry en poco tiempo.

Harry se había detenido otra vez cerca de otra estatua. Presionó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando sus pies, repasando todo en su mente. Pensó en lo que Severus debía estar pasando. No sabía lo que quería más, golpear al hombre directamente en su gran nariz por besar a Remus, o echarse en los brazos de Sev para decirle que no estaba saliendo de las profundidades como lo había hecho cuando pensó que su amante violó a Ron. Ah, la vida del amante de un espía.

Tomó otro respiración profunda y tranquilizadora, y decidió esperar unos pocos minutos más hasta que entró. Obviamente, alguien estaba mirando a Severus. Tal vez enviaría un mensaje de alguna manera para tranquilizar a Severus hasta que pudieran reunirse durante el fin de semana. Todavía consideraba un tipo de castigo, por no haberle dado la advertencia adecuada. Tal vez era hora de que Severus usara el anillo del pene hasta que Harry considerara que merecía la liberación. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de despejarla de pensamientos conflictivos. Los ojos de su mente volvían a su amante apretando a Remus contra la pared del establo, y una nueva oleada de dolor fluía a través de él. Bajando la mano, Harry tomó un poco de nieve fangosa, lo apretó con fuerza, y giró para golpear la estatua de un jabalí alado.

—¿Pelea de amantes? —habló una voz divertida no muy lejos de Harry. Se giró, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Se le ocurrió, que era poco probable que Voldemort confiara en que Flynn solo miraría a Severus cuando claramente sabían de la hora exacta y el lugar donde se acercaría a Lupin para obtener información sobre el amante de Harry. Por derecho, Harry debería haber estado a salvo en Hogwarts hace algún tiempo, pero el episodio de Phoebe lo había retrasado.

—Esto es lo que sucede cuando confías tu corazón a un lobo sarnoso—bromeó la voz ronca, sonando aún más divertida al ver a Harry contemplar la situación.

Harry saltó hacia la voz, varita en mano, pero se sobresaltó por la sensación de un líquido salpicado en su rostro. Siguió luchando mientras observaba cómo su cuerpo se desvanecía cuando se volvió invisible por la poción. Al menos ahora sabía para qué era el líquido desconocido. Parecía que, aunque todos eran invisibles, aún podían verlo, mientras que él no podía verlos. Aun así, Harry se defendió contra sus enemigos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo conducido hacia la entrada de las puertas de la escuela. No se utilizaron hechizos oscuros para no alertar a nadie de su presencia. Sonidos de estallido lejanos indicaban nuevas llegadas. Ellos también eran invisibles, pero Harry podía oírlos venir. Aunque estaba seguro de haber sacado a algunos de los hechiceros invisibles, Harry fue alcanzado y arrastrado más allá de las puertas, lejos de las protecciones. Harry tenía la intención de aparecerse tan pronto como llegara a la puerta, pero habían anticipado su movimiento y se aseguraron de aturdirlo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

* * *

Snape miró la puerta del Gran Comedor, prácticamente gruñendo cuando un estudiante que llegaba tarde o alguien que no era Harry entraba. Miró a los estudiantes de todas las Casas, sin notar las extrañas miradas de sus colegas profesores.

—¿Severus? —Albus había visto a uno de los búhos de la escuela dejar caer un pequeño pergamino en las manos del agrio mago. La nota de Remus que explicaba que Harry estaría dentro, pero necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, estaba firmemente sujeta en su puño desde entonces.

—¿Está vacía la torre? —preguntó Severus, su voz justo encima de un susurro. Albus asintió, sin haber recibido la alerta habitual cuando Harry entró.

—¿Hay algún problema que deba saber? —Se esperaba que Harry llegara con Hagrid. Albus estaba preocupado, ya que Severus estaba claramente molesto. Eso era, claro para Albus, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie en Hogwarts. Severus bajó la cabeza como si estuviera prestando atención a su cena, pero Albus vio sus ojos de cerca, mientras negaba débilmente con la cabeza—no—.

—Nosotros...— hizo una pausa—Tuvimos un malentendido—admitió Severus.

—Es el terreno rocoso en nuestras vidas el que nos permite apreciar los caminos lisos que tenemos por delante—sonrió Albus, sabiendo que Severus probablemente estaba pensando en estrangular al director por sus palabras de sabiduría—Te avisaré cuando llegue—agregó, apaciguando a Severus.

Albus se puso de pie para hacer un anuncio al alumnado. Rubeus Hagrid, que años antes había sido absuelto de las acusaciones con respecto a su expulsión de Hogwarts, se le había concedido el uso de su varita. Después de años de entrenamiento a tiempo parcial con varios miembros del personal, Hagrid finalmente tomó y pasó suficientes TIMOS para ser reconocido como un asistente completamente entrenado.

El personal y la mayoría de los estudiantes aplaudieron cuando se abrieron las puertas para revelar al asistente más grande que terminó el entrenamiento de Hogwarts en los últimos sesenta y cinco años. Los ojos negros y pequeños se humedecieron cuando la profesora McGonagall le entregó un certificado que validaba su educación completa. Los estudiantes de Slytherin, recordando los intentos de Malfoy padre de sacar a Hagrid de Hogwarts, le pusieron poca atención. Siguieron el ejemplo de su Jefe de Casa, mostrando solo suficiente interés para evitar represalias.

Finalmente, el alboroto se calmó y se sirvió el pudín. Hagrid tomó el lugar habitual de Remus Lupin en la mesa principal. Había expresado su preocupación, diciéndole a Minerva y Albus que Harry no había aparecido como lo habían prometido, pero Albus lo apaciguó y le explicó que algo había surgido y que lo más probable era que Harry lo visitaría cuando todo estuviera despejado. Severus apretó los dientes, ignorando los dulces que lo rodeaban. No necesitaba la silla vacía al lado de Minerva para recordarle que había desaparecido alguien.

Más tarde, en el pasillo, los estudiantes retrocedieron cuando su Maestro de Pociones pasó volando, con túnicas arremolinándose detrás de él. Bajó a las mazmorras, directo a sus habitaciones privadas. Confiaba en Albus, pero necesitaba estar seguro. Severus tomó su Flu privado a su habitación en la torre. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había pasado la noche en esas habitaciones. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la imagen enmarcada en la pared. Era una imagen crudamente dibujada de un fénix. Recordó escribir las palabras a continuación, pero luego arrojó la imagen. Albus debe haberlo encontrado y haberlo enmarcado para él. Por extraño que parezca, probablemente lo habría descolgado al encontrarlo, pero no pudo deshacerse de nada que tuviera que ver con Harry en ese momento, incluso si era una basura, en su opinión. Volvió a leer el cursi verso y colocó el marco cuidadosamente en la pared.

No había percibido la magia de Harry, pero recordó que Albus había cometido el mismo error una vez, cuando Harry se había agotado para la prueba en el Centro de Sanación. La habitación de Harry probablemente estaba vacía, pero necesitaba comprobarlo, sin embargo.

* * *

Severus no había tenido un momento de sueño. Llegó la mañana del sábado, se apareció en el desayuno y el almuerzo solo para ver si Harry había llegado. Los estudiantes con la mala suerte de cruzarse con el profesor irritable pasarían la tarde castigados.

Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio calificando los ensayos que había dejado de lado cuando había ido a visitar a Lucius Malfoy el jueves por la noche. Los estudiantes que estaban detenidos trabajaron diligentemente para terminar las tareas asignadas con el fin de ahorrar lo poco que les quedaba de su sábado cuando terminaran. El Maestro de Pociones ni siquiera había mirado hacia arriba, pero sabía que el Sr. Flynn, a quien le habían dado el doble de trabajo, era el único estudiante que quedaba cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro. Cuando el niño se acercó a su escritorio, Severus lo ignoró y lo hizo esperar para que lo despidieran. Como una ocurrencia tardía, Severus agitó su mano con desdén, mandándolo fuera. Pero el arrogante Ravenclaw no se fue; extendió una mano curiosa para tocar algo en el escritorio mientras hablaba.

—Señor, quería saber si...— fue cortado cuando Severus saltó de su silla, sacando su pluma roja favorita del alcance del mocoso. Severus bajó la vista para ver que Flynn estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio sobre los papeles de Slytherin, justo como Harry había amenazado con hacerle, si se atrevía a calificar los papeles este fin de semana. Vio rojo, y no era la pluma.

—Váyase. Su detención ha terminado—Severus le ordenó salir, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Algo mal? —preguntó Flynn con una sonrisa de complicidad. La puerta del salón de clases estaba abierta, convirtiéndolos en un espectáculo para los transeúntes. Los estudiantes de Slytherin en el pasillo estaban mirando ansiosamente.

—¡Fuera, miserable cretino! ¡No permitiré que arruines mi vida! ¡Sal! —saltó para mostrar físicamente a Flynn la puerta.

—¿Está enojado porque perdió a su chico para follar? —Flynn se burló en voz baja, refiriéndose a Lupin.

—¡Si alguna vez me lo vuelves a mencionar a mí, o a cualquier otra persona, te MATARÉ! —Snape siseó, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

—¿Es eso una amenaza? —preguntó un engreído Flynn, inmediatamente sabiendo que era un error, especialmente si la vena abultada en la sien de Snape era algo por lo que pasar.

—No—gruñó Snape en un tono feroz—¡Es una promesa! —Dijo enfáticamente, aún más peligroso por el hecho de que fue hablado en voz baja, y arrojó al estudiante al pasillo, haciendo que Flynn aterrizara en su culo. Cerró de golpe la puerta del salón de clases, ignorando a los atónitos estudiantes que los miraban boquiabiertos. Sabía que hacer una amenaza tan obvia acompañada de violencia física volvería para atormentarlo, pero no le importó en ese momento.

* * *

La hora de la cena del sábado fue la peor. El nivel de ruido por si solo haría que la persona promedio corriera desde el Gran Comedor. Severus quería estar fuera de allí, pero no quería perder a Harry si decidía perdonarlo y venir a Hogwarts. Había tenido la tentación de ir a su casa, pero se dio cuenta de que Lupin estaba allí. Él no estaba dispuesto a Aparecer en el apartamento para asustar a un hombre lobo durante la luna llena. Una vez en la vida era suficiente. Lo más probable es que Harry se hubiera retirado a la casa de Ron, pero con la magia de Harry disminuida, él no estaría tan seguro allí.

Solo le molestaba saber que no podía enviar un mensaje a través de una lechuza y tomar el riesgo de exponerse como espía.

Tan pronto como este pensamiento cruzó por su mente, un búho se acercó al adusto Maestro de Pociones. El pergamino había sido arrojado al aire, aterrizando en el plato de Severus mientras el búho volaba rápidamente. Se preguntó brevemente si la criatura había sido advertida para mantener su distancia. Reconociendo los garabatos de Kieran, Severus tuvo un fugaz momento de esperanza de que Harry estuviera con el escocés.

> _S,_
> 
> _Vendré con los resultados de las pruebas lo más pronto posible. Esperando que Phoebe se haya recuperado mañana a última hora de la tarde. Dile a Fawkes que no se preocupe demasiado. Frances dijo que era normal sentir emociones en exceso debido al contacto con Phoebe. Úsalo a tu favor, dale a Fawkes un cumplido y será masilla en tus manos._
> 
> _PD. Frances (la entrometida que mira por encima de mi hombro) quiere dejar para el registro que no aprueba que aproveches su mayor sensibilidad. Dicho eso, disfruta de tu fin de semana y sal a tomar aire cuando llegué allí con los resultados de las pruebas._
> 
> _Kieran_

Severus arrugó el rollo en su mano. La nota ofrecía poco consuelo. Harry pudo haber estado más molesto por lo que sucedió en el Centro, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que Harry se había visto terriblemente deprimido. Aun así, Severus esperaba que Harry ya hubiera llegado al castillo. Por lo menos, para gritarle. Sabía que Harry había sido cuidadoso en el pasado. Había dejado las protecciones de los Granger temprano para estar a salvo, por lo que probablemente no actuaría de manera precipitada y se quedaría demasiado tiempo con Ron. Todavía existía la posibilidad de que Harry se hubiera ido a casa. Severus no quería pensar en Harry en riesgo, pasando la noche con Remus. El lobo había mencionado que se había acercado más a Harry y había superado cualquier resentimiento persistente con respecto a la muerte de Black. Severus una vez se refirió a Lupin como su suegro-lobo, e hizo reír a Harry. Si llegara a ir allí, correría el riesgo de enfrentarse a un hombre lobo enojado en modo protector.

Sabía que Albus felizmente le enviaría una carta a Harry, pero Severus se negó a jugar los juegos de angustia adolescente que había visto durante años entre sus alumnos. Pensó, obviamente Harry necesitaba su espacio para superar esto, y se pondría en contacto con él cuando estuviera listo. Todo sonaba lógico, pero volver a decirlo en su mente no hizo nada para convencer a Severus de que no debería estrangular a la siguiente persona que mirara en su dirección, y luego ir a buscar a su angustiado amante.

* * *

Remus Lupin se instaló para pasar la noche. Pasar el fin de semana en casa de Harry, solo lo hacía sentir más apenado por haber tenido algo que ver con la miseria del joven. Tomó una ducha caliente y se envolvió en una suave sábana de franela. No estaba acostumbrado a una tele, pero encontró una buena distracción en casa de Harry. Remus había aprendido por ensayo y error que no podía cambiar los canales en la tele una vez en forma de lobo, pero podía presionar fácilmente el botón para apagarla.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó, encontrando su sabor favorito de helado en la nevera. Harry lo había abastecido y dejó un gran tazón de metal sobre el mostrador. Tendría que agradecerle por la consideración. Esperaba que Severus ya hubiera compensado la confusión de la noche. Harry había ofrecido su casa durante todo el fin de semana, tranquilizando a Remus que tenía planes de mantenerse ocupado en Hogwarts. Si las historias que le dijeron eran casi verdaderas, Severus era realmente un gran amante.

Remus también tenía grandes planes para cuando estuviera en forma humana una vez más. La versión mejorada de Matalobos de Severus había hecho mucho para contrarrestar el cansancio que antes había sufrido los primeros días después de su cambio. Parecía que Will y Basil querían sacar el máximo provecho de la reciente resistencia agregada de Remus durante esa época del ciclo lunar. Su reacción favorable a ser un hombre lobo había sido un giro muy agradable de los acontecimientos.

Más tarde en la noche, el gran lobo se extendió por el suelo de la sala de estar, lamiendo helado de un gran cuenco y ocasionalmente gruñendo en la tele cuando un comercial interrumpía una buena parte.

* * *

Severus irrumpió en los corredores del castillo de mal humor. Había dado detenciones y tomando puntos de alguien que incluso parecía estar pensando en infringir una regla. Al llegar a la entrada de sus habitaciones privadas, se acordó de Harry, quien le había estado molestando por su contraseña simplemente porque no podía entender cómo Severus la había dicho tan silenciosamente cuando había intentado tanto escucharla. Con un movimiento sutil de su mano, apareció la entrada.

Originalmente, cuando se le había ofrecido la pintura para proteger su puerta, Severus había sabido que era una broma. Se había quejado por no haber sido escuchado durante una discusión en una reunión de personal. Unos días más tarde, Minerva le regaló una pintura de su sobrina, que era sorda. Decidida a no permitirle a la jefa de la Casa rival la última palabra, Severus aprendió algunas frases clave en lenguaje de señas y había conservado el retrato silencioso desde entonces.

El olor a comida impregnaba sus habitaciones. Severus cerró los ojos por un momento, y entró para encontrar una mesa elegante para dos, una botella de vino abierta para respirar, queso Brie que se ablandaba y dos velas que habían ardido hasta la mitad. Música suave tocada tranquilamente en el fondo. Con un suspiro, apagó las velas, recogió la botella y un vaso y se dejó caer en su silla favorita. Con todo lo sucedido, Severus olvidó que le había pedido a Effie que preparara la mesa. Con el aroma tan fuerte, no necesitó levantar la tapa plateada del domo para ver el suculento pato cubierto con salsa de naranja.

Severus levantó su copa en dirección al sofá desocupado donde Harry solía sentarse e inevitablemente tendido la mayoría de las noches que compartían allí.

—Este es un año muy bueno—probó el vino de nuevo—Como su conocimiento del buen vino es limitado, quería presentarle algo nuevo—Aunque era un vaso grande, parecía vaciarse bastante rápido.

—Me llevó un viaje a Italia, un puñado de oro, y una poción que rara vez se encuentra en un boticario, pero logré conseguir algunas botellas selectas para que probáramos—Se dijo a sí mismo que Harry no habría notado la diferencia entre las botellas de vino, pero no fue un consuelo.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por no darse cuenta de que Harry no había regresado aún antes de acercarse a Remus. Con una risa despectiva, Severus reflexionó sobre las ansiedades que había sentido antes la noche del incidente, cuando había estado pensando que algo no estaba del todo bien. Suponiendo que fuera una preocupación con respecto a Lupin tomando su poción, había descartado la inquietud persistente. Un buen espía confía en sus instintos—Tonto—Severus continuó reprendiéndose a sí mismo a través de la segunda botella.

Consideró el hecho de que había estado hablando con un sofá vacío, pero pensó que, si no le servía su propia copa de vino, estaba bien.

A Severus le hubiera gustado presumir de su moderación, sin haber arrojado ni un solo vaso, pero tuvo que ser honesto consigo mismo. Él no destruiría sus mejores copas cuando estuviera frustrado, simplemente para disfrutar del dulce sonido de los cristales rotos.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana llegó para encontrar a Severus un poco desesperado. Tres veces consideró tirar un poco de polvos Flu para ponerse en contacto con Ron y checar a Harry, pero lo pensó mejor. Todas las parejas tienen peleas o desacuerdos, especialmente Weasley y Granger. No quería discutir por qué Harry huyó. Ron sabía de primera mano que Severus tenía un papel que jugar, pero eso no significaba que Severus estuviera dispuesto a decirles a los amigos de Harry que había lastimado al mago más joven. Mientras consideraba el Flu una vez más, el fuego se encendió, revelando la cabeza del comerciante de plantas ilegales y otros ingredientes de pociones.

—Está dentro—afirmó sin preámbulo.

—¿Ha sido entregada? —preguntó Severus. Tendría que ver con Draco para confirmar que la había recibido y la había puesto en un lugar seguro.

—Ha sido dejada hoy—confirmó con un asentimiento. El hombre era la excusa más abismal de un mago. Después de cada oración, hizo un tic como si tratara de succionar algo que había sido alojado en un diente podrido.

—¿Garantizas que la planta tenga al menos 200mm de altura y es un macho de la especie? —Severus tomó la expresión vidriosa del hombre como un tal vez.

—Es casi de la altura—el hombre mantuvo sus manos separadas en lo que parecía ser un tamaño razonable para las necesidades de su poción—¿Masculino? ¿Te refieres al sexo? —preguntó, dejando en claro que era un intermediario para el verdadero horticultor.

—Los géneros masculino y femenino se ven casi idénticos, con la excepción de las estrías en las hojas más grandes del macho—Severus miró a la garganta del repugnante hombre, calculando hasta dónde podía acercarse si se presentaba la oportunidad.

—Esa planta que dejaste, ¿ves estrías en las hojas? —el vendedor le preguntó a alguien por sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué es una estría? —preguntó una voz en la distancia. El vendedor miró a Severus con incertidumbre.

—¡Rayas! —Severus gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el mago en el fondo lo hubiera escuchado.

—No se ven estrías o rayas, pero es difícil decir, con todo el barro que la cubre—contesto la voz de vuelta.

Antes de que Severus pudiera comentar algo, el vendedor volvió a hablar—Sé que parece que no se ha tomado el debido cuidado, pero te aseguro que la tierra extra no es más que una especie de camuflaje. Impide que la gente pueda reconocerla—explicó en un intento de ocultar su negligencia—Elmer aquí hechizo el área cálida donde la dejó, para evitar que se congele—agregó.

Sin importar su condición o género, la planta fue entregada. Severus ató una pesada bolsa de monedas al póquer de la chimenea, pagó al crupier y finalizó la llamada rápidamente. Aunque no estaba de humor para Draco, Severus necesitaba asegurarse de que la planta había sido encontrada y estaba en un área segura.

Tan pronto como el joven Malfoy respondió a la llamada, empezó una diatriba dirigida al Maestro de Pociones—¡No puedo creer que estés confiando en mí para algo como esto! —Draco se pasó una mano por la cabeza, mostrando su nerviosismo. Severus esperaba que la pobre historia de Draco en Herbología no lo detuviera para esta tarea.

—No esperaba que lo reconocieras por lo que era—dijo Severus con un suspiro. Al menos si Draco reconoció la planta, era muy probablemente el macho de la especie—No deberías tener ningún problema, solo enjuaga el barro y mantenlo vivo. Se suponía que el área estaba caliente, ¿se congeló del todo? —.

—Creo que está un poco congelado. No noté el área cálida en el terreno, pero um, hay quemaduras—Draco lo miró con preocupación.

—No toques las áreas quemadas. Solo necesito un poco de líquido para la poción, pero tiene que mantenerse con vida para eso. Estaré allí lo más pronto posible para recogerlo. ¿Lo has llevado a un lugar seguro? —.

—¡No soy un idiota! Mi habitación es el único lugar en el que puedo pensar que nadie iría—Draco miró a su alrededor, detrás de él, supuestamente a la planta—Esta um... no se ve tan bien. ¿Vas a venir pronto? —.

"Maldición" Severus necesitaba la planta intacta para poder extraer la savia del centro—Sí, tan pronto como pueda escapar—Severus sabía que una vez que la planta se moviera una vez más, tendría que trabajar con ella lo antes posible. Si comenzaba un largo proceso de preparación, no tendría tiempo de ver a Harry y aclarar las cosas antes del lunes, ya que era más difícil para ellos reunirse durante la semana escolar. Draco solo tendría que arreglárselas por unos días. Apenas se despidió de Draco, Severus arrojó un puñado de polvos Flu.

Una llamada a Harry no dio respuesta. Después de gritarle a Lupin y no recibir respuesta, Severus decidió ir a casa de Harry. Supo al instante que el lugar estaba vacío. Con la tienda de antigüedades en la planta baja cerrada el domingo, todo el edificio estaba en silencio.

—Huele a perro aquí— gruñó Severus mientras miraba a su alrededor. Al principio no reconoció la alfombra frente a la chimenea, pero recordó haberla visto en el armario del pasillo. Después de echar un vistazo al dormitorio, estaba seguro de que Harry no se había quedado allí. La cama estaba hecha. Harry casi nunca hacía su cama a menos que Remus viniera durante la luna llena. Harry siempre había guardado objetos personales y había hecho su cama antes de que llegara su invitado. Quizás Harry estaba con Ron después de todo.

En la mesa de la cocina había un gran cuenco de metal con una nota dentro. Era de Remus, agradeciendo a Harry por el helado. En el cubo de la basura había una caja vacía de helado de melocotón. A Harry no le gustaba ese sabor. Severus reconoció varias cosas que Harry hizo solo para el lobo. Además de la alfombra y el helado, notó una pieza desgastada de cuerda anudada en el mango de la nevera. Imaginó que sería útil si tuvieras que abrir la puerta solo con los dientes. Severus no sabía por qué estaba sorprendido. Harry siempre había sido considerado, para un adolescente.

Tal vez fue porque Severus no habría pensado en hacer esas cosas. Para ser honesto, no se había dado un segundo pensamiento sobre lo que iba a comer el lobo o cómo iba a llegar a la comida, a menos que se quedara fuera y hechizado el frío. El retrete estaba impecable, también. Severus observó la porcelana brillante y se rió ante la idea de Lupin bebiendo de la taza del baño.

El reloj en el vestíbulo sonó. Su sonido extraño a Severus, ya que sólo habían pasado 20 minutos y la campanilla de la una y media, no sonaría durante otros diez minutos. En el otro lado de la mesa había una pila de pergaminos. En la parte superior había una nota del chico Finnigan dando las gracias a Harry por la carta de referencia y una dirección de donde enviarla. Había varios borradores que Harry había comenzado, tachados y comenzados de nuevo. Severus resopló ante la idea de Harry trabajando tan duro sobre la carta. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no importaba lo que escribiera? Una carta alabando el nombre de un amigo del niño-que-vivió era como un trabajo en la bolsa.

Antes de salir, Severus miró el reloj. Le había estado molestando desde que oyó el extraño timbre. Su respiración se detuvo en su pecho, mientras su corazón se hundió. Una sola manecilla se elevó a la parte superior del reloj; se leía "Peligro Mortal". Apareciendo inmediatamente a las puertas de Hogwarts, Severus aterrizó fuera de equilibrio cuando un dolor como ningún otro quemó su brazo. El Señor Oscuro lo estaba invocando. Tomó una respiración profunda, conseguir el marco correcto en su mente, y se fue de una vez.

* * *

Los ojos de color rojo brillante ensanchados como una sonrisa formada en la repugnante serpentina cara.

—Vaya, Severus—Voldemort hizo una pausa, evaluando a su maestro de pociones favorito—En todos los años que me has estado sirviendo, no creo que alguna vez hayas respondido a una citación tan rápido—su alegre sonrisa era rara por decir lo menos. —¡Ven, ven! —Voldemort llevó a Severus a otra habitación con dos sillas. En una pequeña mesa entre ellos, había una botella de líquido de color ámbar y dos copas.

Severus se sentó, girando la copa de brandy, mirando el líquido ambarino aferrándose a un lado del vidrio. Era mejor que mirar a un Voldemort casi en éxtasis—Tengo que felicitarte, Severus. No sólo lograste erradicar al amante de Potter, sino con resultados satisfactorios—Levantó un vaso al homenajeado.

—Es, como siempre, un placer servir a mi Señor—Severus fue con una respuesta segura, sin querer asumir que el Señor Oscuro se refería a Remus.

—Que escandaloso de Potter que este fornicando con un hombre tan viejo como su padre—él tomó un sorbo de la bebida, sin dejar de sonreír—Qué irónico, el último amigo vivo de los Potter les deshonra por follar con su hijo huérfano. Y pensé que Peter era suficiente para hacer que se revolcaran en sus tumbas—dijo, recordando su sirviente muerto hace mucho y riéndose de la memoria de un mortífago robándole la mano de plata al mago para venderla antes de que el cuerpo de Pettigrew incluso se hubiera puesto frío.

Severus sonrió, aunque le dolía hacerlo.

—Una vez más debo felicitarte por un trabajo bien hecho. No me he sentido tan bien en años. ¿Sabías que Lupin era el amante de Potter, o fue la guinda del pastel, por así decirlo? Se logró obtener la información y devastar el mocoso al mismo tiempo. No he sentido una afluencia de emoción de Potter sin tratar intencionalmente desde que capturamos al chico Weasley más joven el verano pasado. Incluso entonces, él debe haber sido fuertemente drogado—el Señor oscuro volvió a llenar el vaso de Severus con entusiasmo. Nunca había celebrado nada con el maestro de pociones antes, no así. Continuó su relato con fervor.

—Voy a admitir, en un primer momento pensé que estaba perdiendo la cabeza— comenzó. Severus resistió la tentación de señalar que era demasiado tarde para eso—Yo estaba tomando una siesta cuando el dolor y la tristeza me golpeó como una ola. No hay de qué preocuparse, Severus, estoy bien—dijo Voldemort con dulzura cuando un atisbo de preocupación por Harry apareció en el rostro de Severus por un milisegundo.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que eran las emociones de Potter, mi primer pensamiento fue que el mocoso estaba teniendo un mal sueño, pero era demasiado temprano en el día. Pensé que tal vez me había estado soñando, hasta que Flynn fue traído a mí para reportar sus hallazgos. He utilizado el hechizo de proyección para verlo durante horas, hasta que su mente se paralizó. Te vi a ti y el sarnoso hombre lobo que Dumbledore mantiene. No sé cómo puedes rebajarte a la sodomía con un animal como él—el Señor Oscuro se quejó interrogante, pero continuó ya que era retórica—La mirada en la cara de Potter era absolutamente sin precio. Supe en ese instante que fue cuando lo sintió. El dolor, la, desesperación completa. Era gloriosa—animó Voldemort.

 _"Eso sin duda fue un resultado inesperado"_ , Severus levantó el vaso con entusiasmo para ser llenado de nuevo.

—Podía sentir físicamente la devastación en el pecho, como si mi corazón se hubiera roto. Es una pena que se fuera tan corto—agregó improvisadamente con un encogimiento de hombros—Goyle, para entonces, le había tomado por sorpresa—.

—¿Goyle, mi Señor? —Severus rogó que se refiriera a Flynn siendo tomado, y no Harry.

—No pensaste que asignaría algo importante a un niño, ¿verdad? Él no era muy brillante para un Ravenclaw. Me disculpo por haberle mandado mantener un ojo en ti, pero pasas demasiado tiempo con Dumbledore para mi comodidad. Yo no querría que tu visión sea empañada por un bastardo manipulador como él—el Señor Oscuro entrecerró los ojos por un momento. Estaba demasiado feliz con Snape para empezar con Dumbledore.

—Es bueno que enviara a los otros, o no tendría con quien usar el hechizo de proyección mientras estás en Hogwarts. Supongo que voy a tener que limitar la velocidad forzada de tiempo y reversiones. Un perfectamente hechizo inofensivo, de otra forma— lo considero, un tanto divertido—Pero estoy divagando. He dado órdenes de dejar a Potter solo. En el pasado, yo esperaba atacarlo mientras distraían a sus amigos, pero subestimé lo bien que él y el pelirrojo trabajan juntos. He perdido demasiados buenos magos en un período muy corto. Desde que Potter terminó la escuela he perdido más de ocho hombres. Cinco en un solo ataque. No es bueno para la moral—.

Una vez más Severus dijo muy poco. Quería señalar que el Señor Oscuro había matado a algunos de ellos por sí mismo durante los castigos por no capturar a Potter.

—No tenía la intención de enviar a Goyle a aprehender al mocoso, pero se presentó la oportunidad. Me sorprendió cuando envió una señal de respaldo. Estoy cansado del fracaso. Tengo que concentrar mis esfuerzos en otras áreas. Cuando esté listo para hacer un movimiento real contra Potter, lo haré personalmente. Mientras tanto, quiero que el niño se sienta cómodo y que baje la guardia. También he implantado esta información de Flynn, Dumbledore debería estarlo poniendo consciente de nuevo. Debería estar sido encontrado ahora, cerca del borde del bosque—Nunca, el Señor Oscuro, había hablado tan excitado y tan rápidamente como un primer año describiendo su primer vistazo de Hogwarts.

La Mente de Severus iba en diez direcciones. Harry fue atacado, pero no parecía estar en custodia. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que había salido? ¿Qué habían hecho con él antes de que se escapara? Tomó toda su habilidad para evitar que un jadeo se escapará cuando se acordó que Harry habría tenido muy poca magia a su disposición. Tal vez los tratamientos de Kieran habían ayudado bastante. Todavía tenía que ocurrirle lo de que había sido visto amenazando al Ravenclaw apenas el día anterior. Este era el mismo chico que actualmente era un vegetal, gracias a Voldemort. Los pensamientos de Severus estaban con Harry. Debe haber acabado de pasar, ya que nadie le dijo a Albus del ataque. No podía esperar para volver a ver si Harry aún no había llegado al cuarto seguro, usando su traslador de emergencia.

* * *

Se sentía como una eternidad antes de que Severus regresara a Hogwarts. Dos Aurores, de pie cerca de la puerta, de inmediato se acercaron a él.

—¿Severus Snape? —preguntaron como si no supieran quién era perfectamente.

—Si, ¿Puedo ayudarles? —siguió el juego, con ganas de perder el menor tiempo posible.

—Nos gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas— declaró el más alto de los dos Aurores.

—Si se niega, se le llevará al Ministerio de Magia para responder a las preguntas, con la ayuda de una poción—el segundo asistente añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Snape realmente no era muy popular entre la mayoría de los Aurores.

—Estoy seguro de que no será necesario—Severus observó una mirada de decepción del entusiasta Auror. El otro simplemente asintió y comenzó su interrogatorio.

—¿Puede decirnos dónde estuvo entre los cinco del sábado por la noche y hoy? —.

—Estuve aquí en Hogwarts hasta las tres de la tarde, momento en que me fui a ver a un amigo—mintió sin problemas—¿De qué se trata esto? —agregó, ya que él no debería estar al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Puede este amigo dar fe de su paradero? — el auror enfatizó "amigo" en un tono como si no creyera que Snape tuviera amigos.

—No, él no estaba en casa—respondió rotundamente.

—Por supuesto que no—murmuró el más molesto de los dos Aurores—Usted no tiene testigo creíble—indico innecesariamente—¿Está dispuesto a enviar su varita para una inspección? —.

—¿Podría hacerlo concluir este interrogatorio? —Preguntó Severus, parándose, haciendo un inventario mental de todos los hechizos que había hecho en los últimos días.

—Eso dependerá de lo que revele su varita—el Auror miró la varita de Severus con desagrado como si le hubiera hecho algo a él personalmente. El hechizo fue lanzado, revelando el día más aburrido para la mayoría de los estándares del asistente. Muchos hechizos eran para subir y bajar las llamas mientras se preparaba pociones. Con una chispa de esperanza y un brillo en los ojos de un Auror reconoció un encantamiento cortador, pero fue rápidamente decepcionado cuando el otro asistente señaló que el hechizo fue lanzado con muy poca magia y con mucha precisión, lo que era una práctica común en la clase de pociones. Severus resistió señalando que se trataba de un hechizo utilizado por la mayoría de los terceros años también.

Diez minutos más tarde todavía estaban revisando. Severus se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de magia que había realizado en un tiempo tan corto. Cuando se descubrió el hechizo para quitar la ropa, uno de ellos rió, aunque continuaron durante el resto de los hechizos usados sin ninguna otra intervención. 'Prior Incantato' se completó, el siguiente hechizo era para comprobar el momento en que había ido a la cama, y los tiempos correspondientes al primer y último hechizo revelados por la comprobación de la varita. Severus señaló que por las horas que se mostraban en el hechizo, era claramente más allá del momento en cuestión y que había estado en Hogwarts como dijo que había estado. De mala gana, los Aurores se vieron obligados a ceder y permitir que continuara su camino. Siempre podían encontrar alguna razón para interrogarlo de nuevo en una fecha posterior si es necesario.

Al entrar en la escuela, Severus sintió como todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, y lo más probable es que así fuera. No quería nada más que ir directamente a la enfermería para ver si Harry estaba allí. Un Auror apostado en la entrada era una disuasión temporal. Volviendo a caer en su excusa estándar de entrega de pociones, Severus bajó rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. En lugar de la habitual sonrisa y las olas, el retrato protegiendo la entrada a sus habitaciones estaba tratando de decirle algo. Ella lo miró con exasperación cuando no pudo seguir el ritmo de las señales complicadas que usaba, ya que sólo había aprendido los conceptos básicos. Con un exagerado suspiro, ella señaló un punto en la puerta, donde una chispa de magia podría ser visto, si uno supiera qué buscar.

En el momento en que él puso una mano en la puerta, apareció un sobre. Fue encantado para mostrarse sólo a Severus. La firma mágica era claramente de Kieran. Hechizando la puerta para cerrarla, rápidamente abrió la carta.

> _Snape,_
> 
> _Esperé durante todo el tiempo que pude. Dumbledore tiene más información sobre Fawkes o puedes comprobar su carta con Poppy. Phoebe finalmente ha escrito un informe sobre sus hallazgos. Me adjuntó una copia para usted. Ella se asustó de verdad. No sólo debido a la reacción del dolor y la tristeza que sentía de sus últimos años de maltrato, sino también porque ella nunca sospechó antes de leer los archivos médicos. Como ella dijo, "El mundo de los magos, en general, había asumido una juventud llena de sol y rosas para el niño, y se perdió lo que deberían haber sido evidentes signos en sentido contrario". No es que eso no sea cierto, pero es que está un poco fuera de contacto con el mundo en general, por lo que hay muchas posibilidades de ser sorprendido cuando alguien hace le quita sus lentes color de rosa. No hay dos maneras de ello, todo el asunto es horrible. Te llamaré en unas pocas semanas. Frances y yo vamos a un retiro de sanadores donde esperamos hablar con algunas personas que tienen alguna experiencia en situaciones similares._
> 
> _Kieran_

Severus abrió el informe adjunto de Phoebe. Se saltó el  _"Después de un examen reciente..."_  y más allá de la parte de  _"... como hemos comentado en la visita de seguimiento..."_  sólo sobreleyó hasta que encontró las palabras clave que estaba buscando.  _"He hallado que no hay ninguna indicación de que los tratamientos hechos por el sanador Kieran Donnelly hayan tenido algún efecto sobre la reserva de energía mágica almacenada. Si bien ha habido beneficios de los tratamientos, siento decir en este momento, que son insignificantes y no vale la pena la angustia mental soportada..."_  Severus salto hacia adelante.  _"La reciente llegada de magia, aunque significativa, todavía está dentro del rango de crecimiento esperado para un joven mago entre las edades de diecisiete y veintiún años. Este aumento es un hecho normal que viene con la edad y está de ninguna manera relacionado con o causada por los tratamientos recientes..."._

Severus cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Harry había estado tan seguro de que iba a funcionar. ¿Le habían dicho de los resultados siquiera? se preguntó Severus, y agarró una gran variedad de pociones antes de partir hacia la enfermería. Había hecho una lista mental de posibles lesiones que su amante podría tener. Los Goyle, tanto menor como mayor, eran completamente brutos, por lo que era poco probable que el mayor usaría hechizos complejos o antiguos al intentar someter a un mago. A pesar de las malas noticias, Severus estaba feliz de haber conseguido la nota de Kieran, aliviado al encontrar que su amigo había estado en Hogwarts. Poppy era muy capaz, pero no era un verdadero sanador.

Severus tomó pasos largos, con ganas de llegar más rápido, sin saber lo que se necesitaría para conseguir ir más allá de los Aurores en la entrada de la enfermería. Los estudiantes en los pasillos hablaban sobre los recientes acontecimientos. A veces era difícil recordar que era más probable que estuvieran hablando de Flynn y no de Harry.

—He oído que estaba casi muerto, pero Dumbledore lo salvo—le escuchó decir a un estudiante.

—Carl dijo que tenía la marca oscura. ¡Lo he visto en las duchas! —.

—Justo ahora, lo sacaron hacia San Mungo. Él tenía muerte cerebral...—.

Severus siguió su camino, ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor hasta que uno en particular llamó su atención. —Snape dijo que lo mataría...— el chico se detuvo en mitad de la frase a la vista de su maestro de pociones que pasaba, el ceño fruncido en su lugar.

El último Auror se iba cuando Severus llegó—Sr. Snape, a la luz de la reciente información, un empleado del Ministerio de Magia estará regresando a hacerle más preguntas. Le pediré que no deje los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta ese momento—.

—¿La información reciente? — Severus cuestionó rotundamente.

—Varios estudiantes afirmaron haber sido testigos de que amenazó a un estudiante, además de sacarlo físicamente por la fuerza de su salón de clases—El Auror lo miró con recelo—Nos damos cuenta de que esto podría ser simplemente un niño inventando historias para obtener venganza por una detención o puntos tomados, pero teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de esta situación, sería negligente del Ministerio no hacer caso de estas demandas—.

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no hacer comentarios sobre el ministerio y su naturaleza negligente, pero se resistió a hacerlo, ya que esto sólo podría ocupar el tiempo que podía estar revisando a Harry.

Con un recordatorio para no dejar Hogwarts hasta nuevo aviso, el Auror lo dejó con aprensión, deseando tener la autoridad para llevarse a Snape con él.

El pasillo que conduce a la enfermería estaba extrañamente quieto. Uno podría suponer que tenía un hechizo de silencio, pero como vio después, el área simplemente estaba muy tranquila. Una presión firme contra la puerta sorprendentemente no tuvo ningún efecto. Fue entonces que Severus notó el pequeño cartel en la puerta.

> _Vuelvo en 30 minutos. En caso de emergencia: timbre._

Un encanto revelador rápido le dijo que la campana sonaba en la sala de profesores. Tentado a correr hasta la torre para ver si Harry estaba allí, decidió que sería mejor conseguir primero cualquier tipo de información que pudiera. La idea de Harry siendo atacado mientras tenía casi nada de habilidades mágicas le asustaba como el infierno. Al llegar a la sala de profesores, Severus encontró ninguna comodidad cuando registró que los ojos de Albus estaban vacíos de cualquier brillo. Toda la atención se dirigió a Severus cuando entró en la sala de profesores en los últimos momentos de una reunión de emergencia.

—Creo que hemos cubierto casi todo. Tal vez Minerva, puedas quedarte para informar a Severus del tema que nos ocupa—dijo Albus, despidiendo al resto del personal. Severus esperó con impaciencia a que los otros profesores se fueran. Un encanto de privacidad adicional se colocó antes de que ninguno hablara.

—Me llamaron. El Señor Oscuro habló de un ataque, y él se escapó—dijo Severus a toda prisa.

—El Sr. Flynn se encontró incapacitado en el borde del bosque—Albus comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡No me importa el maldito de Flynn! ¿Dónde está Harry ahora? ¿Qué tanto fue herido? —Severus quería preguntar lo que Kieran había hecho para curarlo, pero una expresión aterradora apareció en el rostro del mago mayor. No era frecuente que Albus pareciera sorprendido, tomado completamente por sorpresa. La única cosa más inusual fue Severus, con los ojos abiertos, al darse cuenta de que nadie sabía sobre el ataque de Harry.

Albus pasó lentamente una mano delante de la cara de Severus, que lo llevó a una silla. Observó como la calma esperada emergía por su hijo, ayudando a aclarar su mente de distracciones innecesarias—¿Que ha sucedido? —preguntó Albus, prestando especial atención a los detalles que dio Severus de la lista de eventos recientes. Severus, por su parte, no estaba haciendo un informe, sino más bien la evaluación de toda la información para decidir mejor qué acción tomar.

—Lo lastime—explicó Severus rotundamente—El Señor Oscuro fue cautivado por el dolor y el sentimiento de traición de Harry. El bastardo estaba tan atrapado con la observación de la escena una y otra vez, que frió la mente del chico Flynn. Todavía estaba disfrutando el momento, ni siquiera se había molestado al escuchar que Harry había escapado del ataque improvisado de Goyle—Severus continuó para explicar cómo Harry lo había visto con Lupin, y debido a un estado excesivamente emocional, lo había tomado bastante mal. Informó que no había señales de Harry después de haber estado en casa mientras Lupin utilizó su piso. Albus ya sabía sobre Harry estando molesto porque cuando se encontró a Flynn la escena todavía estaba siendo proyectado de forma esporádica.

—Harry tenía muy poco de magia disponible cuando se lo llevaron—declaró Severus desalentado—Debemos verificar con Weasley para ver si está allí antes de ir en busca de él—Severus se había levantado y estaba dando vueltas al tiempo que repasaba los hechos, planificando su próximo movimiento. Albus puso una mano en su brazo, consiguiendo su atención de nuevo.

—Lo siento Severus, cuando Kieran llegó antes, con el resultado del tratamiento de Harry, llamé a los Weasley. No han sabido nada de él desde que la señorita Granger estuvo con él, la noche del jueves. He enviado mensajes por lechuza, pero no he recibido respuesta todavía. Él no está en Hogwarts—.

—Te has equivocado antes. Harry me dijo que no había percibido su magia cuando estaba en su habitación, descansando después de la última prueba—Severus no podía pensar en muchos lugares donde Harry podía estar. Buscar en el castillo entero sería una tarea desalentadora si no estaba siquiera seguro de que estaba en las instalaciones. Él no quería perder un tiempo precioso.

—Desde que puse las protecciones especiales, hace dos años, nunca han estado mal. Sé cuándo Harry está en el castillo. No es la magia siendo detectada, sino el propio Harry—explicó Albus.

—¿Cómo sabe Harry que Albus no pudo detectar su magia la última vez? —Minerva preguntó con curiosidad. Severus casi había olvidado que estaba en la sala de profesores, estando tan atrapado en sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro. Era fácil caer en malos pensamientos cuando no estaba conscientemente manteniéndose contenido. Necesitaba ir a buscar a Harry, y dejar de perder el tiempo allí.

—Harry sospechaba que Albus no estaba al tanto de su presencia cuando observó que un hechizo silenciador no se había colocado alrededor de la habitación. Y pensé que escuchar a mis padres en celo era preocupante—Severus murmuró la última línea. Disfrutó de la expresión contrariada de Minerva por un segundo antes de volver a Albus. Las mejillas del viejo mago teñida de rosa alrededor de la barba. Albus sabía que estaba exagerando. Él no había percibido a Harry, pero sabía cuándo el Flu fue activado momentos después. Había elegido no hablar de sus pasos en falso por Minerva.

—Si hemos terminado aquí, Albus, voy a buscar a mí...—hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo referirse a Harry.

—Remus todavía tiene que volver, tal vez Harry está con él—sugirió Minerva, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Severus sacudió la cabeza diciendo 'no', que tenía una buena idea de dónde Lupin estaba y no creía que el lobo supiera de la situación de Harry, ni iba a esperar que la figura sarnosa paterna invitara a Harry a unirse a él en su "sándwich" después de luna llena. Con la farsa que él y Lupin habían estado poniéndole a Flynn, Severus siempre había tomado un punto para que pudieran ser vistos hablando a su regreso después de la luna llena o fines de semana. El hombre lobo había olido a sexo casi todo el tiempo.

—Me temo que no es tan simple—Albus había conseguido su atención, sonando preocupado—Varios estudiantes han informado de tu reciente amenaza contra el chico Flynn. El Ministerio te ha puesto bajo arresto domiciliario hasta nuevo aviso. Ellos enviarán a alguien a hacerte preguntas después de los archivos que San Mungo informe de sus hallazgos. No puedes ir usando magia sin alertar a las autoridades que te has ido—.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —gritó Severus—¡Mis estudiantes de Slytherin deben conocerme mejor que esto! —.

—¿Crees que deberían saber que cuando se amenaza la vida de un estudiante, no es realmente en serio? — Minerva le preguntó con incredulidad.

—No—frunció el ceño, indicando con una extraña calma—Ellos deben saber que, si quería matarlo, Flynn no estaría en San Mungo, estaría en la morgue, ¡O nunca sería encontrado en absoluto! — sus fosas nasales y Minerva se estremecieron, dando un paso atrás. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Severus le había provocado temer sus acciones. Por lo general, él era un maestro del autocontrol, pero entonces ella nunca lo había visto preocuparse por nadie tanto como lo hizo por Harry.

—Puede haber una manera...— dijo Albus, pensativo, con lo que Minerva y Severus volvieron al tema que los ocupaba. Había beneficios en tener una gran cantidad de cosas tales como la capacidad mágica y el conocimiento de hechizos ahora considerados esotéricos a su disposición. Albus lanzó un hechizo poco conocido en la varita de Severus. Ocultó su firma mágica, por lo que era imposible que el Ministerio supiera si Severus estaba fuera de los terrenos. El inconveniente era que el hechizo sólo duraba un corto tiempo.

—Tienes menos de seis horas para volver aquí. A más magia que utilices, menor será el tiempo que tengas. Mientras lances hechizos, sentirás una extraña sensación de algo 'perdido'. Cuando sientas el cosquilleo de la magia de nuevo, a continuación, será el momento de volver, de forma rápida antes de que el cambio en la ubicación de su firma mágica alerte a las autoridades de tu engaño—Albus lo miró profundamente a los ojos, asegurándose de que Severus comprendía la magnitud de la situación. Albus estaba tomando un gran riesgo en lanzar un hechizo tan fácilmente detectable de ser capturado Severus. Él haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener tanto a Severus como a Harry, seguros.

Antes de salir, Albus le dio una advertencia final—Si el tiempo se ha agotado antes de tu regreso, el menor de los hechizos te delatara. Ni siquiera el Flu será seguro para ti a continuación—.

* * *

Para su beneficio, los Aurores ya habían buscado a través del bosque prohibido después de que Flynn fue encontrado. Esto dejó a miembros de la Orden un tiempo precioso para buscar a Harry en otro lugar. Conociendo a Albus también podría aparecerse en el piso de Harry, Severus no se molestó en comprobar allí de nuevo, sabiendo que sólo perdería su limitada magia indetectable.

La única forma en que pensaba que Harry podría haber escapado durante un ataque era aparecerse. Pero teniendo en cuenta la poca magia que había disponible, no parecía probable. Por otra parte, Harry lo había sorprendido en el pasado. Con el reciente aumento en su poder debido al crecimiento mágico, Harry podría haberlo logrado.  _"¿Dónde Harry se siente seguro?"_  se preguntó.

Sin la posibilidad de ir directamente a Hogwarts, eso le dejo sólo unas pocas opciones obvias; él no había ido a casa o a la Madriguera. Severus sabía muy bien por qué Harry no se habría sentido seguro en su casa. No pudo haber regresado a donde el hombre lobo estaba instalado si estuviera sangrando. Severus estaba loco de preocupación, sin saber qué había pasado con su amante.

Parecía inútil, pero comprobó el Valle de Godric. Era un espectáculo triste ver los restos de lo que fue una empresa emocionante. Harry había estado tan feliz de tener algo propio. Haciendo algo que no se le había pedido, sino un desafío que se propuso. Le había dicho a Severus innumerables veces lo bien que le hizo sentir que lograba algo por sí mismo, en lugar de hacer frente a las expectativas de otros con respecto a la necesaria destrucción del Señor Oscuro. La construcción de una casa le dio autoestima; al hacerlo, sentía que estaba logrando algo, convirtiéndose en parte de la sociedad mágica como un ciudadano normal. Harry no había vuelto después del ataque que tuvo, por segunda vez, el que destruyó la estructura que había logrado construir. Incluso después de que el sitio se consideraba seguro para volver, la pila de madera y escombros permaneció donde había caído. Harry paso por la muerte de Vernon, y más tarde, los tratamientos de Kieran, lo mantenían ocupado, pero Severus sospechaba que su amante no podía soportar a arriesgarse a que sus esfuerzos fueran destruidos una vez más antes de que incluso se concretaran. En ese momento había dejado de molestar a Harry por no tener un trabajo.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio revisando la información más reciente que había recibido de Remus Lupin. El mago había regresado, sólo para ser enviado de nuevo a buscar a Harry. Un suave golpe en la puerta reveló al Premio Anual de este año con una chica de aspecto asustado. A Albus le recordaba a una segundo año de Hufflepuff. Dejándolos entrar, Albus les ofreció dulces y esperó pacientemente a que la chica reuniera el valor suficiente para empezar a hablar. El Premio Anual, no era tan tolerante, comenzó por ella.

—Señor, creo que Corinne tiene algo que darle a usted. Hubiera ido con su jefe de casa, pero la profesora Sprout no estaba disponible—dijo, dando un empujón a la nerviosa chica. Ella levantó una varita, entregándosela al director, manteniendo sus ojos en sus zapatos. Los ojos de Albus se estrecharon cuando reconoció la varita de acebo. Las marcas de dientes con que Severus bromeó a Harry eran claras de ver, cerca de la manija.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —preguntó, ya no en el papel de amable, dulce anciano.

—Yo ... um, la encontré por la puerta del castillo el día antes de ayer—dijo en voz baja y se permitió una mirada hacia arriba viendo la preocupación en la cara del director—Yo iba a entregarla de inmediato, pero Olivia Thatcher me dijo que su hermano se metió en un montón de problemas una vez por perder su varita. Pensé que, si había sido alguien en mi casa, podría tenerla de nuevo a él o ella antes de que fuera atrapado—explicó, sin tomar una respiración, una vez que había empezado—¿Sabe usted de quién es? —añadió en el último momento.

"Leal hasta la muerte", pensó Albus, mirando a la chica que obviamente había sido colocado en la casa correcta—Se a quién pertenece esta varita. Estará muy agradecido por su retorno— _"como estoy seguro de que muchos de nosotros lo estaremos",_ añadió en silencio, rezando porque su chico más joven estuviera bien.

—He tomado quince puntos por esperar tanto tiempo para devolverlo—dijo el Premio Anual con altivez, lo que le valió una mirada de la joven.

Albus asintió con la cabeza, notando el muchacho de pie erguidamente—Sí, sí, muy bien— dijo al joven antes de volver su atención de nuevo a la chica—No siempre es fácil de hacer lo correcto cuando su ventana de oportunidad parece haber pasado. Rara vez es el camino fácil de tomar. Diez puntos para Hufflepuff— dijo, enviando afuera a los estudiantes.

De nuevo a solas, Albus hizo girar las once pulgadas de acebo, preguntándose cómo Harry había escapado de un ataque de mortífagos, después de haber perdido su varita en el inicio de la lucha. Un hechizo de "Prior Incantato" le dio una breve ilustración de lo que Harry había hecho durante el ataque, antes de ser trasladado. Albus continuó observando las imágenes fantasmales cuando Minerva subió las escaleras giratorias. Con aire ausente abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su mano, lo que le adentro sin una palabra.

—¿De quién es la varita que mostrando un efecto Priori Incantatem? —preguntó, sorprendida por la imagen de la magia que ella veía de esa extraña manera—¿Es la varita de Harry? —preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta por la expresión preocupada de Albus.

* * *

Unas pocas paradas después, la inspiración de Severus estaba disminuyendo. El edificio donde entrenaron estaba tan alejado que apenas parecía una posibilidad, pero que era un lugar seguro y Harry sentiría sin duda que era un lugar en donde solo Severus o Kieran vendrían a buscarlo. Registró el edificio y sus alrededores, sin encontrar nada. A continuación, comprobó una vez más, en busca de pequeñas señales de que alguien había estado allí desde la última sesión de entrenamiento. Un poco de heno ennegrecido le llamó la atención, pero no era infrecuente que arrojan un hechizo que diera ese efecto.

Antes de regresar, se le ocurrió a Severus que pudiera no tener la oportunidad de volver allí por un tiempo, por lo que debía aprovechar al máximo el viaje que había hecho. Después de asegurar el edificio y el control de las protecciones, comenzó un largo paseo por los jardines. La mansión a la distancia era una belleza. Los jardines eran atendidos con orgullo. El vidrio en el invernadero brillaba al sol, dejando al descubierto las plantas abundantes a pesar del frío de la temporada.

Cuando se acercó a la terraza, Severus recordó los muchos arbustos que habían crecido allí cuando él era un hombre joven. Se recordó pensando que eran demasiado fuertes en la fragancia y ocupaba demasiado espacio valioso de crecimiento, donde podría haber sido plantada vegetación perfectamente útil. Lo que había sido grave para un niño, y aunque no era menos grave a un adulto, él al menos había madurado para apreciar la belleza de una rosa, y aprendido que no era tan inútil como había asumido en su juventud.

Todavía le faltaba para llegar a la mansión cuando vio una pequeña planta en maceta en el suelo, casi cubierta de barro y aguanieve. Estaba marchita y muerta, pero todavía podía reconocer la planta que había pedido. Draco prometió que había estado teniéndole un gran cuidado. Estaba erizado de ira, pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre.

—Severus! Es bueno verte, querido—una mujer a finales de sus noventas lo llamó, después de haber visto que se acercaba. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, notando que no se estremeció como una vez lo hizo—Es tan bueno tenerte aquí—comenzó de nuevo después de dejarlo en libertad del abrazo.

—Adeline, es un placer verte de nuevo. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó genuinamente. Ella asintió en respuesta con una sonrisa contenida.

—Estamos todos bien. Corinne está esperando otro hijo y Jon está creciendo más rápido que lo que cualquiera de nosotros pensamos fuera posible—Luego apartó los ojos hasta una ventana en el otro extremo de la mansión—Creo que su huésped se trae algo—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me disculpo por la carga que he colocado en tu familia—comenzó, pero fue cortado rápidamente. Adeline le pasó un brazo alrededor de él, de cara a la mansión.

—No creo eso. Él es egocéntrico, pero no se diferencia de muchos de su edad. Su comportamiento ha mejorado de manera espectacular. Es por esto por lo que creo que está haciendo algo—añadió con un guiño—¿No recuerdas a Antón a su misma edad? — ella tiro de él cuando Severus se estremeció ante el recuerdo de un primo de diecisiete años, Anton, cuando él, Severus, tenía sólo nueve.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en la cocina, escondiéndome de Anton, nunca habría aprendido a cocinar tan bien—respondió alegremente. Adeline lo observó con la preocupación que había visto en sus ojos años antes.

—Nunca deberías haber tenido que pasar tu infancia escondiéndote. Pero no voy a decir que no me gustaba tenerte en mi cocina—Adeline caminaba por delante, hablando consigo misma, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchara—Una vez que tienes la cabeza fuera del culo y te detuviste de mirarme por debajo de tu nariz, eras un niño suficientemente decente para tener alrededor—No podía ver su sonrisa, pero sabía que esté ahí.

Severus hizo una leve mueca, recordando lo mal que había tratado a 'la ayuda' antes de darse cuenta de que eran brujas y magos más decentes que cualquiera de su familia hubiera sido. Varios veranos en la casa de su tío abuelo habían sido insoportables hasta que aprendió de Adeline, la cocinera de la familia, a ser tan agradable. Esto fue hace muchos años y más habían pasado de la sensación de malestar que había que superar al comienzo de cada verano.

—Te dejaré para verificar tu carga. Asegúrate de venir a verme antes de salir— dijo ella, una sonrisa, una vez más adornando su cara envejecida. No estaba seguro de si eso iba a suceder o no. Él sabía que sólo había un muy corto tiempo el que quedaba antes de tener que volver a Hogwarts. Tal vez Albus podría lanzar el hechizo de nuevo, lo que le permitiría volver. Tal vez Harry había sido encontrado por uno de los miembros de la Orden. No, él no tendría tiempo para una visita hoy. Draco, sin duda estaría listo para salir de allí, reunirse con su prometida y comenzar su nuevo trabajo. Severus había agradecido que el chico se había quedado más tiempo para que pudiera recibir la planta entregada. Él, sin embargo, iba a tener unas palabras con el mentiroso, mocoso egoísta, antes de irse.

Hablando del mocoso, Severus estaba seguro de haber oído su nombre maldecido cuando rompió fácilmente la protección colocada alrededor de la habitación de Draco.

—Maldito seas, Snape. No puedo creer que me hagas esto—.

Severus escuchó mientras trabajaba en la protección sellando la puerta. Él podría haber golpeado con facilidad, pero quería ver qué más tenía que decir el rubio. Él no pudo evitar el placer de oír el sonido de la voz del típicamente compuesto, joven Malfoy tan tensa. ¿De qué se quejaba de todos modos? Ni siquiera había recogido la planta, y mucho menos la había atendido, pensó Severus.

Abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido había sido inútil, teniendo en cuenta el jadeo que Severus dejó escapar al mirar en la habitación.  _"No puede ser"_ , se dijo, pero ahí estaba Draco, con un vaso de agua en la mano, flotando sobre una masa arrugada en la cama. Cerca de las extremidades inferiores de lo que debía ser una persona, había una zona ennegrecida. De lo que Severus pudo deducir, las ropas se habían quemado y todavía se aferraban a la piel carbonizada. Recordando las conversaciones con Draco, Severus había tenido cuidado de no revelar demasiada información por la conexión de la red Flu. Puede que no se halla referido a la planta como algo que no sea fuera un "ingrediente de pociones". Eso podría haber sido cualquier cosa desde plantas hasta animales, pero Draco había mencionado el reconocimiento de las marcas. Los pensamientos de Harry con su sangre tomada a la fuerza para resucitar al Señor Oscuro se arremolinaban en su cabeza. " _No puede ser"_ , se dijo de nuevo, sin querer pensar en las instrucciones que le había dado para el "ingrediente". La masa de capas de lodo y otras sustancias desconocidas no mostraba signos de vida. Con una vista obstruida, era difícil distinguir los rasgos faciales, pero Severus, sin duda, sabía la verdad.  _"No"_ , le rogó en vano a los poderes, pero las palabras de Draco confirmaron sus temores.

—Vamos, Potter, si te mueres sobre mí, te mato—Draco cogió el agua, derramándola en su mayoría, pero se las arregló para conseguir unas gotas.

 


	69. Introspección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry despertó, desconociendo a la persona que lo atendía. Estaba herido, mucho. Era muy difícil identificar cualquier lugar en su cuerpo maltratado, ya que todo parecía palpitar. Después de tomar una evaluación mental, decidió que su pierna izquierda era, por mucho, la fuente de su peor dolor. Tratando de recordar lo que le había sucedido, Harry sintió como si hubiera pasado algo de tiempo. Reflejaba atontado la sensación de despertarse, sintiéndose adolorido y pegajoso, como si el sudor y la sangre se le hubieran secado en el cuerpo días atrás. Antes, cuando inconscientemente se había curado, Harry se había despertado ocasionalmente con sangre coagulada en su piel y su ropa. Este era un sentimiento familiar; lo había experimentado en Privet Drive.

Una cara gorda apareció en sus pensamientos. Harry pensó brevemente en Vernon, pero el cabello era muy diferente. Goyle, recordó, o tal vez el padre de Goyle, reflexionó vagamente, habiendo visto solo la cara aparecer por un momento. Sin recordar completamente la situación, Harry no podía entender por qué no había sido capaz de defenderse contra un oponente tan lamentable. Podría haber bloqueado o contrarrestado fácilmente la mayoría de los hechizos lanzados contra él. Pero no, había sido golpeado con cada uno completamente. Era como si su varita hubiera estado defectuosa. Como los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, Harry instintivamente flexionó un músculo en su brazo, para confirmar la presencia de su varita en su soporte. Solo se había dado cuenta vagamente de su ausencia, ya que el dolor causado por el movimiento lo distraía del pensamiento consciente. Un espasmo muscular desencadenado en su brazo hizo que su hombro se tensara, creando un efecto dominó de dolorosos espasmos en un lado de su dolorido cuerpo.

—Maldita sea, no te atrevas a tener otro espasmo, convulsiones, lo que sea. Acabo de parar el sangrado después de la última—gimió su desconocido captor/cuidador. Harry casi resopló, pensando en los muchos años que esos dos títulos se habían entrelazado. Mientras se despertaba en una cama, pero todavía con un dolor considerable, Harry primero pensó que estaba experimentando un flashback, pero era demasiado real para ser así de simple. Estaba seguro de que había escapado, pero allí yacía, indefenso y a merced de quien le molestara por estar sangrando.

 _"¿No se había escapado?"_ volvió a preguntarse, tratando de recordar el ataque más reciente.

Golpeó a un enemigo invisible en lo que parecía una cara, y giró para patear hacia el sonido de alguien que se acercaba desde atrás. Recordaba haber escuchado un satisfactorio crack, pero se distrajo, después de haber recibido varios hechizos desagradables poco después. Varios sonidos aparecieron más tarde y Harry sabía que se enfrentaría a más de lo que esperaba.

Una voz grave dijo el hechizo revelador, haciéndolos visibles brevemente de nuevo. Este era el momento en que Harry tuvo una breve mirada a uno de sus atacantes—Estás loco, tomando a Potter así, sin previo aviso—reprendió un Mortífago divertido que acababa de llegar—Nuestro Señor no esperaba que pidieras refuerzos—.

—¿Está furioso? — preguntó un nervioso Goyle.

—Cuando me fui, él estaba cantando—dijo otra voz sobre el extraño comportamiento de su maestro—Supongo que el dolor de un hombre es el placer de otro hombre—el hechicero se rió con ganas, junto con los demás. Fue cuando la risa terminó que se ocuparon de su tarea. Harry peleó una buena batalla, noqueando o incapacitando a algunos mortífagos, pero sin magia solo podía luchar contra unos tantos. A pesar de la pura adrenalina que lo mantenía en marcha, estaba tomando consciencia de una realidad inevitable. Con solo sus ojos funcionando correctamente, Harry podía ver las puertas de Hogwarts retroceder mientras lo alejaban más lejos de la seguridad interior. De repente, sintiendo muchas manos sobre su cuerpo, Harry luchó para no entrar en pánico.

Cuando el mundo se tambaleó, se dio cuenta de que se habían aparecido. No pudo evitar reírse, pensando que usaron a cinco magos para hacerlo, cuando Ron y él lo habían hecho solos, y con un muggle. Su risa de diversión no había quedado sin recompensa. El aluvión de maleficios y asaltos físicos que siguieron fue una verdadera prueba de su entrenamiento. Sabiendo que podía hacer poco más que soportar, Harry decidió que lo haría lo mejor que pudiera. Escuchó atentamente, tratando de distinguir las palabras, identificando los hechizos y maldiciones a medida que los lanzaban.

Algunos de los mortífagos lanzaban hechizos sin pensar más que en qué hechizo utilizar a continuación, mientras que otros prestaron mucha atención a su reacción a cada uno. Pensó que a Kieran y Severus les impresionaría que hubiera mostrado muy poca reacción al hechizo que más le molestaba, con la esperanza de que el lanzador no eligiera ese hechizo en particular otra vez. Encontró que concentrarse en estas cosas lo ayudaron por un momento, pero pronto no pudo diferenciar entre los altibajos y mucho menos los detalles del hechizo. Todo sonaba como un rugido de burlas y encantamientos. Después de un tiempo, hubo una pausa en la acción, el rugido se había detenido, o tal vez habían dejado de gritar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó un asistente señalando hacia dónde estaría el reloj si tuviera uno.

—Diez minutos más hasta que se active, entregándolo directamente a nuestro Señor—el mago acercó su cara a la de Harry, burlándose antes de volver a hablar—Entonces comenzara la verdadera diversión—.

La idea de ser transportado hacia Voldemort lo estaba mareando. Harry había sido levitado a una posición de pie, haciendo un cambio en el objetivo. Solo habían pasado el tiempo, atormentándolo para su entretenimiento hasta que fuera entregado para la "verdadera diversión". Nuevamente sintió una oleada de náuseas y luego, con una sorprendente comprensión, reconoció que era un aumento en el poder. Ron le había dicho una vez que Fred había conseguido entrar en toda su magia a la vez, mientras que George había aumentado su magia con varios chorros más pequeños. Harry estaba dividido entre desear que solo creciera y deseando que los tratamientos de Kieran finalmente funcionaran.

—¡Tres minutos! —gritó un mago advirtiéndoles.

 _"¿Tres minutos?"_ , Harry gritó en su cabeza.  _"¡Fueron solo diez minutos hace un momento!"_  Harry sacudió su cerebro, tratando desesperadamente de pensar qué hechizo podía manejar sin varita con esta nueva magia a su disposición que tuviera el mejor efecto. ¿Quién era el más vulnerable del grupo? ¿Qué hechizo sacaría a varios de ellos a la vez? Entonces, el sentido común apareció, sonando notablemente como Severus.  _"¡Lárgate de allí!"_  A dónde ir... contempló. Severus había dicho que el único lugar seguro donde estar sin magia sería su hogar o Hogwarts. No pudo aparecerse en Hogwarts, así que sería el hogar. Había estado a punto de concentrarse en el hechizo cuando recordó a uno de los hombres que se burlaban de él acerca de que follaba con animales. Remus. No podía ir a casa completamente ensangrentado, no durante la luna llena.

—Da un paso atrás, a menos que quieras irte "conmigo"—Harry escuchó a alguien decir y al momento siguiente se había ido. Aterrizando con un splat, miró a su alrededor, desconcertado, sin Voldemort a la vista. Él lo había hecho. Estaba contento de que su subconsciente hubiera excluido al traslador en el inventario mental de su persona. Esa era una de las cosas que estaba contento de dejar atrás. Instintivamente había viajado al edificio de entrenamiento donde se sentía seguro. Muchos días había pasado allí, gastando una gran cantidad de magia durante el entrenamiento, y luego descansando después tendido encima del heno. Queriendo colapsar y dormir por una semana, Harry miró para ver qué olía tan mal, solo para encontrar que su pantalón estaba quemándose. Dando una mirada alrededor de todas las pacas de heno seco, Harry corrió hacia la puerta. Se parecía más a un gatear y arrastrarse, pero logró atravesar la puerta con la suficiente rapidez, apagando las pequeñas llamas al caer en el fango y el lodo.

* * *

Momentáneamente consciente de lo que le rodeaba, Harry notó la luna, que se desvanecía por completo, antes de que una nube pasara por encima. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado allí tumbado en el aire frío de la noche. Severus vendría a buscarlo, se dijo a sí mismo. Severus.  _"Severus besó a Remus, lo besó con fuerza. ¿Y qué hice? Corrí, me encontré con problemas"_  se regañó a sí mismo.  _"Severus pensará que soy un niño, huyendo, sin confiar en él otra vez"_. Le había prometido que no asumiría lo peor después de toda la debacle de "Sev violando a Ron".

Su nuevo mantra era:  _"Severus vendría por él, y luego le diría que todo está bien"_. Harry quería que supiera que no creía que Sev estaba jugando con Remus. La idea todavía le dolía por dentro, pero él no diría esa parte.  _"Severus vendrá"_ , repitió en su cabeza. El aguanieve en la que había caído antes había empezado a congelarse, solidificándose en partes de él. Aceptó el entumecimiento antes de cerrar los ojos, cayendo en la inconciencia.

La próxima vez que Harry observó lo que lo rodeaba, no pudo ver la luna detrás de las nubes. Extraño, pensó que el cielo se vería más oscuro, o tal vez si hubiera estado allí el tiempo suficiente, más claro. No importaba, vería cuando el sol saliera pronto. Harry trató de mantener la conciencia, pero se desvanecía por momentos. Pensando que solo había cerrado sus ojos por un momento, Harry trató de mover la cabeza para ver mejor el cielo. Se estaba volviendo más oscuro, no más claro. Había estado allí toda la noche y el día siguiente también, si pensaba que estaba en lo correcto. Sus ojos dolían. Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado usando sus lentes de contacto; sintió como si estuvieran pegados a sus ojos. Movió su mano, tratando de frotarlos, causando que un dolor perverso se disparara, llevándole lágrimas a los ojos—Eso ayudó—pensó vagamente, parpadeando el líquido. Su condición debía estar empeorando; no estaba pensando claramente en lo absoluto.

Una voz se podía escuchar a lo lejos. Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba soñando o no. El cielo estaba gris y no podía distinguir el día de la noche.

—... como si te debiera un gran favor—gruñó la voz—Tan malditamente críptico, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy buscando—.

Harry oyó un crujido en la nieve. Alguien venia. Fuera quien fuera, no estaba tratando de callarse o pasar desapercibido.

—"Mantenlo vivo" dice, podría haber ayudado saber lo que estaba manteniendo vivo. Si se trata de un animal sarnoso, es mejor que esté en una jaula adecuada—El hombre habló para sí mismo mientras buscaba en los terrenos.

Harry escuchó un grito ahogado y supuso que lo habían encontrado. Escuchó buscando una pista sobre quién estaba allí, manteniéndose completamente quieto. No es que tuviera otra opción.

—Si quisiera lidiar con cadáveres, habría tomado la Marca—gimió la persona sobre él. Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo al espectador. La luz estaba en sus ojos, lo que hacía difícil para Harry ver si conocía a la persona. Es posible que sus ojos verdes no hayan podido ver mucho, pero ayudaron a que el otro hombre lo reconociera.

—No puede ser—dijo el mago con incredulidad. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron una vez más, pero pudo sentir que su flequillo se alejaba de su frente, confirmando su identidad por la cicatriz reveladora—¿Potter? —cuestionó el hombre, pero Harry había vuelto al olvido antes de que pudiera pensar en responder.

* * *

Varios miembros de la Orden se habían reportado de vez en cuando antes de partir de nuevo en busca de Harry. Ron y Bill Weasley caminaban de un lado a otro de la oficina del director, mientras Albus hablaba con Arthur en el fuego. Las noticias del Weasley mayor no eran buenas. Después de haber entrevistado a varios estudiantes, el Ministerio consideró que había suficiente evidencia para apostar un Auror en Hogwarts, evitando que Severus huyera hasta que St. Mungo presentara un informe completo sobre Flynn.

Albus frunció el ceño, sabiendo que una vez más que el Ministerio asumía culpable hasta que el mago en cuestión fuera probado inocente. Severus aún no había regresado, y había poco tiempo antes de que apareciera el Auror. Miró a Bill, midiéndolo—Sí, puede que estés en lo cierto—dijo el director crípticamente. Con un gesto de su mano, una pintura en la pared se movió a un lado, revelando una pequeña abertura. Dos conjuros más tarde y la apertura se amplió lo suficiente como para llegar a una mano y quitar un sobre muy pequeño—Vengan conmigo, muchachos—dijo Albus, cerrando la apertura una vez más—No hay tiempo que perder—estaba caminando a través del Flu mirando hacia atrás para ver si los chicos Weasley lo estaban siguiendo.

Al pasar por el fuego, Ron y Bill pronto se encontraron en una oficina que solo podía ser de Snape. Ron no pudo evitar la sensación de temor que usualmente acompañaba la detención con Snape—Es extraño que no pueda pensar en él como Severus en este lugar—le dijo a nadie en particular. Albus estaba ocupado una vez más abriendo compartimentos cerrados. Esta vez era un pequeño armario lleno de cosas privadas del Maestro de Pociones.

—Ah, aquí está—Albus sacó un vaso lleno con una sustancia glutinosa verde. En poco tiempo, Bill estaba vestido como Severus Snape y bebiendo la vil sustancia, a la que se le había agregado un único cabello negro grasiento tomado del sobre pequeño que Albus había recuperado.

—Mejor tú que yo—murmuró Ron, con respecto a la poción Multijugos. Albus eligió no hacer ningún comentario—Incluso si oculta la firma mágica de Bill, ¿qué les hará estar seguros de que este es Snape? —preguntó Ron. En lugar de una respuesta, Albus simplemente dijo—Accio tinta roja—Un pequeño tintero en forma de serpiente se deslizó en el aire, para que Ron lo atrapara, mientras una gran jarra de tinta roja salía del almacén hacia el director. Luego vertió una gran cantidad del líquido escarlata sobre el desprevenido Bill.

El mago mayor sonrió al recordar una obra de arte en particular que Poppy había encontrado en el vientre de Harry. Dado que Severus hechizó su tinta para evitar que los estudiantes cambiasen las calificaciones, se reconocería su firma mágica si se usaba un hechizo para verificar. Albus dijo que entendió la idea de Severus, pero no mencionó la "F" roja que había visto en Harry que lo había hecho pensar en ello.

Bill ayudó a poner un caldero en una de las estaciones de trabajo. El pequeño caldero parecía lo suficientemente inocente hasta que Albus explicó una de sus cualidades especiales—Él no cree que yo sepa, pero en raras ocasiones, Severus usa este caldero con los estudiantes durante detenciones bien merecidas. Independientemente de los contenidos, una vez activado, el que elabora debe revolver continuamente o la poción explotará—Albus vio que los ojos de Ron se abrían con incredulidad.

—Eso es una locura. Sabía que era vengativo, pero eso es loco y peligroso. ¿Lo dejó salirse con la suya con eso? —preguntó Ron incrédulo. Al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, se disculpó, pero Albus simplemente rió entre dientes. Echando un vistazo más de cerca al caldero, la boca del joven pelirrojo quedó abierta por un momento antes de soltarla—Creo que utilicé esto una vez. Me asustó terriblemente, lo hizo—.

—¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó Albus a sabiendas.

—Um—Ron tuvo que pensar—Recuerdo, porque lo había visto agarrar su brazo, y me preocupaba que hubiera sido llamado por el Señor Oscuro, pero a mí y Neville todavía nos quedaban otras dos horas de detención. Maldita sea—exclamó Ron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Snape había hecho—Recuerdo haber pensado en la suerte de que Neville explotara la poción, dándole una razón para deshacerse de nosotros—recordó Ron. A Poppy solo le había tomado unos minutos deshacerse de los furúnculos que brotaban de sus manos y brazos por el accidente con la poción.

Sabiendo que el Auror podía llegar en cualquier momento, y no quería explicar por qué Ron, que también era Auror, ya estaba allí, Albus lanzó un hechizo para que Ron pudiera usar la Flu privada de Severus en la habitación de Harry en la torre y esperar en la oficina.

* * *

Ron no pudo evitar mirar alrededor de la habitación antes de arrojar el polvo Flu. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un libro familiar en la mesita de noche. No había tomado a Severus como un entusiasta del quidditch. Como no podía resistirse, Ron abrió la tapa del libro para encontrar una inscripción con su propia letra. Supuso que no debería haberle sorprendido que Harry dejara algunas cosas en las habitaciones de Severus.

—¡Snape! —gritó una voz áspera desde el fuego, sobresaltando a Ron, haciéndolo soltar el libro. Se giró, ninguno de los magos habló mientras cada uno intentaba descubrir quién era esa persona y si eso significaba problemas. Al oír el nombre, Bill entró a la habitación con cautela.

Al verlo parecido a Severus, Kieran exhaló un suspiro de alivio—¿Ese es un Weasley? —preguntó, queriendo saber si era seguro hablar libremente frente al pelirrojo. Él ya sabía que Harry estaba tan cerca de ellos como su familia. Obteniendo un asentimiento de ambos magos, Kieran comenzó—He estado por ahí. No pude hablar con Fawkes antes de irme de Hogwarts. Quería checar antes de que Frances y yo nos fuéramos. Ella tiene un contacto en el Tíbet que puede tener una idea de lo que podemos hacer a continuación, si hay algo, dado que los tratamientos no funcionaron—Kieran parecía miserable mientras hablaba, decepcionado por los resultados—No lo hubiera hecho si hubiera pensara que fallaría. Estaba tan seguro...—se calló—Volveré a llamarte tan pronto como regresemos—.

Ron había oído hablar de Kieran tanto de Harry como de los gemelos, pero nunca lo había visto antes. Como no había dicho su nombre, Ron solo podía adivinar quién era. Aparentemente, un breve asentimiento de Severus fue suficiente respuesta, ya que el escocés lo aceptó y prometió contactarlo nuevamente dentro de una quincena.

* * *

Al llegar al vestíbulo de la entrada, Albus encontró a Minerva McGonagall manteniendo a raya a un obstinado Auror. Estaba blandiendo un documento de aspecto legal en vano. La vicedirectora no se intimidó en lo más mínimo por el Auror que ella recordaba como un joven que asistía a Hogwarts.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó dulcemente Albus Dumbledore, como si no tuviera idea de por qué este mago estaba acosando a su bruja favorita. Inmediatamente siguió el saludo con una larga explicación de su deber oficial de asegurarse de que Severus Snape no abandonara el castillo hasta que lo arrestaran o lo liberaran sin cargos. Su tono indicaba claramente cuál de los dos esperaba.

Recogiendo su documento, sin permitir que el Auror hablara, Minerva preguntó a Albus—¿Es seguro interrumpir a Severus en este momento? —sabiendo que no está en las instalaciones.

—Él está trabajando en una poción bastante delicada, ¿tal vez le gustaría esperar en mi oficina hasta que sea seguro? —Los ojos azules de Albus brillaron alegremente mientras el Auror insistía en que cesaran los retrasos y le permitieran acceder a las mazmorras. Cuando finalmente entraron al laboratorio privado del Maestro de Pociones, encontraron a Severus removiendo cuidadosamente una poción.

Según iban los planes, este funcionó particularmente bien. Le tomó muy poco tiempo al Auror provocar a Snape, aunque tenía varias advertencias en contra. Ya había verificado la firma mágica del hombre para confirmar su identidad cuando hizo un comentario innecesario sobre la apariencia desordenada de Snape, momento en el que explotó el caldero. Salpicado de sustancia glutinosa, el Auror y el falso Snape fueron acompañados a la enfermería para recibir atención médica. Afirmando que el Maestro de Pociones tuvo una reacción alérgica al bálsamo de curación, le cubrieron la cara con vendajes, ocultando así la cara de Bill cuando desapareció la multijugos. Ron había disfrutado el espectáculo desde su escondite. Anteriormente se había encontrado con el Auror que había venido para vigilar a Snape. Él se entristeció al decir que varios de sus compañeros eran incompetentes, y este era uno de ellos, aunque esta vez eso funcionó para su beneficio.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se giró, habiéndose dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solo—¡Solo agua! —gritó incrédulo—No puedo creer que me hayas enviado a un Potter medio muerto—Draco continuó despotricando contra el atónito Snape, que no podía apartar los ojos de la cama donde yacía Harry.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —Preguntó Snape y comenzó a revisar las lesiones obvias.

—Fuera de los establos. No es de extrañar que no quisieras decirme cuál era el 'ingrediente', a través del Flu. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto ¿Sabes cuántas horas pasé aquí, solo manteniéndolo vivo? Solo agua, mi culo—Draco se paseó por la habitación, el agua que salía del vaso que había estado ofreciéndole a Potter.

—No esperaba que estuviera en tan mal estado. Debió haber ofrecido una pelea más grande de lo que esperaban—explicó Severus, inseguro de si debería decirle a Draco que no sabía que Harry estaba allí hace unos momentos. Podía ver al joven Slytherin tratando de descifrarlo, parecía muy inseguro de qué decir.

—Potter se volverá loco cuando descubra que es parte de una poción. ¿Es verdad que usaron su sangre en una poción para darle su cuerpo al Señor Oscuro? —.

Severus asintió con la cabeza; había olvidado eso. Eso explicaría por qué Draco asumió que él era un ingrediente de una poción. ¿Qué otra explicación podría dar sobre por qué Potter estaba en el terreno?

Mientras revisaba las quemaduras en la pierna de Harry, Severus pudo ver que se había despertado, pero no mostró—¿Qué hechizos has lanzado sobre él? —.

Draco parecía recordar un inventario mental de hechizos con un leve asentimiento antes de contestar. Había nombrado una variedad común de hechizos, incluidos algunos, para detener el sangrado. Uno en particular sorprendió a Severus; fue un hechizo de parálisis temporal.

—Algo puede estar mal en su sistema nervioso, ha tenido convulsiones, creo —Apenas Draco dijo las palabras, Severus sintió que los músculos debajo de su mano comenzaron a temblar. Adivinando correctamente, Severus aplicó presión, agarrando el músculo firmemente para reducir el espasmo muscular antes de que los temblores viajaran mucho más.

—No tiene convulsiones. Vivirá—dijo rotundamente, aunque su mente estaba tambaleándose. Notó que Draco no se veía mucho mejor.

—¿Solo asumiste que sabría cómo mantenerlo con vida? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo encontraba aquí? Y Potter gime en sueños. Merlín sabe lo que pensarían que estoy haciendo aquí si lo escucharan—se quejó Draco, aunque había lanzado un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su habitación. El tiempo que había trabajado para mantener vivo a Harry le había enseñado lo diferente que era de su padre, o de Severus. Ahora sabía que nunca sería su igual, ni quería serlo. Cualquier duda que haya tenido con respecto al camino que había elegido, había desaparecido.

Harry eligió ese momento para abrir los ojos. Sabiendo que no siempre podía manejar la indiferencia fingida; se asombró, pensando que un enemigo no lo consideraría una amenaza demasiado grande si pensaban que tenía miedo. El aspecto de animal enjaulado fue más fácil de lograr cuando uno es más pequeño que el promedio.

Draco vio los grandes ojos verdes mirarlo fijamente antes de moverse hacia Severus y regresar.

—Tal vez deberías salir por un momento mientras lo calmo un poco—le susurró Draco a Snape antes de volverse lentamente hacia Potter.

Severus asintió y se fue a recoger todas las pociones que la dama de la mansión podía encontrar para él. Lo más probable es que todavía tuvieran un buen stock, ya que había enviado muchos artículos en un paquete de cuidado como un 'gracias' por aguantar al joven Malfoy.

—¿Dónde estoy ...? —preguntó Harry de inmediato.

—Mansión Snape—Draco nuevamente vio la expresión de sorpresa, incomprensión, pensando que Harry temía a Snape. Harry, por su parte, no podía entender por qué su amante nunca mencionó tener una casa solariega. Siempre había creído que la familia de Severus había sido pobre.

—Te he estado manteniendo vivo, Potter. De la forma en que lo veo, me debes una deuda de vida—en realidad no lo creía, ya que Severus le había ordenado que atendiera al 'ingrediente', pero no vio razón para mencionar eso a Potter—Siempre puedes deshacerte del Señor Oscuro y estaremos a mano—agregó con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la expresión incrédula que recibió a cambio.

—Pensé que entraste por toda esa porquería de sangre pura que representa Voldemort—Harry no estaba seguro de si la risa que recibió de Malfoy era una buena señal o no.

—Creer que los sangresucia no deberían estar ocupando espacio en nuestro mundo, no significa que quiero seguir a un loco que ha perdido el tiempo tratando contigo y fracasando miserablemente. No parezcas tan sorprendido Potter—Draco se rió de nuevo—Puedes estar luchando por la Luz, pero no veo que te inclines ante Cornelius Fudge—.

Harry tuvo que admitir que Malfoy tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que olvidaría el pasado—Puede que no hayas tomado su marca, pero eso no impidió que me maldijeras con un dolor de cabeza, señalando a un grupo de malditos mortífagos para que nos atacaran a mí y a mis amigos—Harry pensó ver que la cara del rubio se estremecía levemente.

—Admitiré que estaba dispuesto a darte un gran dolor de cabeza, pero no esperaba que mataran a personas que conocía por ello. No creo que hubiera esperado que te estrellaras a través de una vidriera, tampoco—.

—¿Qué crees que iba a pasar cuando me maldijeras? ¿Un picnic en el campo, tal vez? —habría gritado, pero incluso hablar le dolía tanto—Espera, ¿cómo supiste que me estrelle en la ventana? —intencionalmente no mencionó a Severus habiéndolo hecho. La adrenalina lo mantenía activo en su estado agitado, pero Harry podía sentir que su fuerza se estaba agotando.

—¿Pensabas que solo te maldeciría y me iría a casa, sin saber qué estaba pasando? —Draco cambió su peso de un pie al otro—Siempre saliste por delante. Vi a uno de mis amigos morir ese día, Potter—comenzó a agitarse, pero se calmó de nuevo. Harry no creía que él mismo hubiera podido cambiar de marcha tan rápido. Se quedó en silencio, permitiendo que Malfoy siguiera hablando.

>>Me di cuenta de que, si te mataban, es posible que no me quitara la marca por mucho tiempo. He oído hablar de que tienes que ser el que lo mate. Que tienes el mismo tipo de varita o algo así—Draco se puso de pie en toda su altura e inesperadamente cambió el tema a algo más de su agrado—Todavía tienes que agradecerme por ayudarte a deshacerte de esas espantosas cicatrices tuyas—dijo engreído, disfrutando de la confusión de Potter.

—Poppy Pomfrey se deshizo de las cicatrices. Tuve que volver a crecer la piel cortada con el cristal de la ventana—.

—Lo cual solo puedes hacer con un segundo donante de sangre—la sonrisa se hizo más amplia—Y ni siquiera me has dado las gracias—agregó fingiendo sentimientos heridos.

—¿Tú? —Harry apenas podía creer que Malfoy fuera el otro donante de sangre.  _"¿Por qué no se lo dijeron, o por ese motivo, por qué no preguntó?"_  él se preguntó.

—No pretendas parecer tan sorprendido. Sabía que Dumbledore te diría tan pronto como se acabara el tiempo—Draco observó a Harry, tratando de ver la verdad en sus ojos—¿No lo sabías? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza y lamentó el movimiento una vez más. Otro temblor de dolor amenazando.

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Draco se burló, más una afirmación que una pregunta—Si creciste con una familia adecuada, y no con esos muggles miserables, tal vez tendrías una pista—pateó una toalla húmeda en el suelo cerca de sus pies antes de explicar.

>> Con mi sangre en las venas, podrías haber tenido acceso a la Mansión Malfoy o a otras áreas protegidas contra cualquier miembro que no sea de la familia. Dumbledore prometió no decir quién era el segundo donante hasta que transcurriera el tiempo suficiente como para dejar de ser relevante. No es como si estuvieras fuera de la cama antes de ese momento —.

A Harry le hubiera gustado hacer más preguntas, pero Severus llamó a la puerta. Aparentemente, Draco se dio cuenta de que se suponía que le estaba diciendo que Snape era seguro, y rápidamente continuó.

>> Mira, sé que no confías en Snape, pero él no quiere al Señor Oscuro en el poder más de lo que yo lo hago, o no me habría escondido aquí. No sé exactamente lo que está haciendo, pero si él fuera a matarte, podría haberlo hecho, hace años—parecía que Draco quería decir más, pero la puerta se abrió.

Harry miró hacia la puerta, la cara de Severus era ilegible como se esperaba. De repente, tuvo muchas más preguntas, pero la conversación que tuvo con Malfoy había agotado su pequeña reserva de energía. Apenas prestó atención mientras hablaban entre sí.

—Yo, um, le dije que no era probable que le entregaras al Señor Oscuro—dijo Draco con una expresión que parecía plantear esa misma pregunta—¿Qué estás...? — _"¿Que vas a hacer con él?"_  él realmente no terminó. No sabía qué juego estaba jugando Severus. No quería ser parte de eso, no más de lo que ya había sido. Lo cual tampoco había querido. Sintió una punzada de dolor por Harry, pero no lo suficiente como para tomar ninguna medida; solo quería salir de todo esto, y ya casi lo había logrado.

—¿Quién sabe que él está aquí? —preguntó Severus simplemente.

—Solo tú, yo y Potter—respondió, esperando que su parte estuviera terminada. Extrañaba a su novia y tenía un nuevo trabajo que empezar.

—Si Potter hubiera logrado escapar antes de que lo encontraras, podría haber aprovechado su convalecencia en Hogwarts y haberme ayudado con los líquidos necesarios—explicó hipotéticamente, y luego continuó—No has visto a Potter y no conoces ninguna poción que pueda o no esté haciendo para el Señor Oscuro—dijo Severus severamente, sin discutir.

—¿Vas a tomar el control desde aquí, entonces? —Malfoy preguntó con esperanza. Severus asintió con la cabeza y pasó a mirar a Harry, mientras Draco empacaba sus cosas. Le tomó poco tiempo reunirlas y despejarlas. Dio las gracias a la señora de la casa por su hospitalidad mientras Severus se mantenía detrás de él, asegurándose de que hiciera eso y luego saliera del lugar.

* * *

—Harry—habló Severus en una voz tan tierna. Los brumosos ojos verdes alzaron la mirada, revisando sus rasgos y las expresiones ahora visibles en su rostro.

—En realidad eres tú—suspiró Harry, agradecido de verlo de nuevo.

—Quizás no eres realmente Harry Potter—dijo Severus mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos por la mejilla magullada de Harry—Dime. Si eres Potter, ¿qué herida mía sanaste mientras te sentabas a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y vistiendo una bata formal muy sexy y azul? —preguntó con un guiño, sabiendo que se había identificado con la pregunta, en caso de que hubiera alguna duda.

—Cuando mi primer intento de curar la impotencia no funcionó, tuve que conformarme con la herida sobre tu corazón—respondió con una sonrisa cansada—Las tablas están giradas ahora—agregó Harry y cerró los ojos—Cuando vuelva, puedes decirme por qué enviaste a Malfoy por mí, de todas las personas—.

—No me di cuenta de que te habían engañado hasta... pensé que necesitabas tiempo para pensar—se calló, pensando que su amor se había quedado dormido hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

—En caso de que te lo estés preguntando. No tengo un rubio sexy en una gran mansión que no conoces—.

Severus hizo una mueca de dolor.

* * *

Después de algunas llamadas de fuego agradables y no tan agradables al Ministerio sobre el comportamiento de cierto Auror, se dispuso que el Auror Junior Ron Weasley lo reemplazara en Hogwarts para vigilar al aún inconsciente Snape. Ron estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de hacer compañía a Bill, pero quería desesperadamente continuar la búsqueda de Harry.

—¿Cómo está nuestro paciente? —preguntó Albus mientras entraba a la enfermería—¿No ha intentado escapar, supongo? —.

—Señor, ¿está seguro de esto? —Ron lo cuestionó con incertidumbre—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que Snape está con Harry? Todavía podría estar buscándolo, y Harry podría estar en cualquier lado—.

—Nada es seguro—comenzó el anciano mago, poniendo al pelirrojo aún más nervioso—Sin alertar al Ministerio sobre su ubicación mediante el uso de magia, Severus ya no puede viajar para buscar a Harry. Si Severus no lo hubiera encontrado, creo que sin duda habría vuelto, independientemente de las consecuencias—Albus esperaba y rezó para decir que estaba en lo correcto. Los miembros de la orden seguían buscando, pero todavía no tenían suerte.

—¿Qué pasa con el traslador de emergencia de Harry? —preguntó Ron, buscando alguna posibilidad de ayudar a su amigo. Albus negó con la cabeza y sacó la piedra del bolsillo.

—Después de que pasó un tiempo y no fue encontrado, activé el traslador yo mismo. Volvió sin él, y fue fácilmente rastreado y vino de justo afuera de las puertas del castillo. Aparentemente lo había perdido en la lucha inicial—.

Ron suspiró derrotado. Incluso si Albus no parecía tan confiado, no había más lugares para buscar a Harry.

* * *

Severus aprovechó el profundo sueño de Harry, o la inconsciencia, era difícil saber cuál, y se encargó de una tarea más dolorosa. Le quitó cuidadosamente los pantalones carbonizados y limpió la piel quemada antes de aplicar una pasta naranja para sanar el área. Fue frustrante para Severus no terminar, sin usar su magia. —Idiotas burócratas del Ministerio—refunfuñó.

El sonido de pasos firmes se escuchó, alertando a Severus de un visitante. No creía que fuera probable que alguien entraría en esta parte de la casa, pero no corrió riesgos, de pie junto a la puerta, listo. Un golpe rápido y un  _"yo otra vez"_  de Draco Malfoy lo calmaron un poco.

—Pensé que te habías ido de aquí hace mucho—comentó Severus sin hacer nada, aunque sabía que el chico se había ido y regresó, por lo que no había oído nada de su conversación con Harry antes. Después de tantos años, podía fácilmente percibir la firma mágica de Malfoy.

—He olvidado mi escoba—dijo al recuperar dicho elemento de la esquina de la habitación.

—Ya que estás aquí, transfigúrame un caldero, por favor—Severus fingió parecer más ocupado mezclando unos elementos con un mortero y la mano del mortero. Draco transformó una cuchara de por ahí en un caldero brillante, consciente de que Severus no estaba usando magia.

—Me sorprendió volver. Me imaginé que te habías ido y que las salas no me permitirían pasar—Draco se giró para irse.

—Qué suerte para ti—respondió con suavidad—No tengo ninguna intención de quedarme mucho tiempo—mentía—Tan pronto como confirme que no hay infección, voy a tener lo que necesito y estaré ausente del lugar—Severus observó al caldero, en busca de defectos—Mantente alejado de los problemas—dijo amablemente, en lugar de un despido.

—Hasta más tarde, Snape—Draco respondió con una sonrisa, pero añadió un sincero  _"gracias"_  antes de irse para siempre.

* * *

Harry se despertó al sentir una franela caliente deslizándose suavemente sobre su piel, limpiando la mugre de los últimos días. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero no hizo ningún sonido ni se movió para indicar que había despertado. La ceja de Severus se frunció mientras se concentraba en su tarea. Él frunció el ceño, buscando signos de congelación por debajo de lodo acumulado.

Harry debe haber hecho un sonido, ya que Severus de repente alzó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos—Sev—dijo entre dientes en lo que sonaba más como pársel que inglés. El agotamiento parecía haberse fijado en él, dejándolo bastante letárgico. Le molestaba pensar que había logrado decir tanto a Malfoy, pero ahora no pudo encontrar la energía para hablar con Sev. La preocupación en la cara de su amante estaba clara. Aunque Harry no sabía si era debido a sus lesiones o las conversaciones que iban a tener que tener en algún momento.

—¿Hay mucho dolor todavía? —preguntó Severus.

Un susurrado —Cansado—fue todo lo que Harry logró.

—Lo sé— dijo Severus con dulzura—Tuve que usar un analgésico que tenían en la casa. Fue fuertemente mezclado con una ayuda para dormir—.

Esto, al menos, calmó a Harry. Había pensado que algo estaba muy mal cuando estaba perdiendo energía en lugar de ganarla.

—Hay un residuo de poción aquí; ¿eran invisibles? —Severus esperaba que la pregunta tuviera algún sentido para Harry. Un gesto de confirmación envió a Harry un espasmo muscular que envió temblores, extendiéndose a lo largo de uno de sus costados. Parecía como si todos los músculos se encadenaran tan apretadamente que el más leve de los movimientos le daría calambres tremendamente dolorosos.

Severus lo mantuvo lo más cerca posible sin tener que moverlo, susurrando palabras de consuelo. Él sabía por las reacciones de Harry, el tipo de castigo que debe haber sufrido durante su cautiverio. Una combinación particularmente repugnante de  _Petrificus Totalus_  y la maldición  _Cruciatus_  tendría este tipo de efecto.

—Siento que esto te haya pasado, amor—Severus utilizó una toallita para limpiar la capa de sudor de la frente de Harry, y sostuvo una mano temblorosa para ayudarlo a calmar los temblores residuales.

—Bésame—pidió Harry en voz baja. Severus le dio una cálida sonrisa, que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Harry volvió a hablar—Quiero ser el último en besarte esta semana—En cuestión de segundos, los labios calientes cubrieron a los pálidos y agrietado, colocados ligeramente, besos reverentes.

—Me dolió—dijo Harry cuando Severus se apartó, dejando al Maestro de Pociones deseando tener un bálsamo para colocar en los labios agrietados ahora.

—Voy a hacer una poción para...—comenzó.

—No— dijo Harry con un suspiro—Tú besaste a Remus—Eso es lo que dolía.

—Sabes que nunca querría a Lupin sobre ti. Casi no lo puedo tolerar en Hogwarts—Severus pasó a explicar todos los detalles que Harry ya había descubierto hace días—...un papel que desempeñar como espía. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí—.

—Pero aún así lo olvide—se quejó—Era como si no pudiera controlar mis emociones y todo dolía tanto—Harry estaba agradecido que Severus continuó suavizando la frente con la franela fresca—Suelo juzgar mi cordura sobre la forma emocional que superó las cosas. Vaya caso mental que tienes por amante—dijo débilmente, y entre dientes cuando Severus rozó accidentalmente un corte en el cuero cabelludo, una que no vio en su inspección antes.

—No eres un caso mental— sonrió Severus. No ayudaba, pero estaba aliviado de que Harry estaba más molesto por estar molesto que por él besando a Lupin. Luego paso a explicarle a Harry sobre el estado emocional como secuelas del episodio con Phoebe, y que no era mentalmente inestable. —Oh, y de acuerdo con Kieran, la mujer Phoebe está muy bien.

—¿Será Kieran quien me ayude a sanar? —.

—No. Se ha ido fuera del país con Frances para buscar información sobre por qué los tratamientos no funcionan. No puedo usar mi magia en este momento para ponerme en contacto con él, incluso si estuviera disponible—Severus observó el ensanchamiento de ojos de Harry, malentendiendo su reacción, y pasó a explicar su falta de uso de la magia—Me temo que estoy siendo culpado sobre que pude causar daño cerebral a un estudiante. Si tuviera que tratar de conseguir ayuda para ti, me encontrarían. Me tendrían que enviar a Azkaban por evadir al Ministerio, atacar a un estudiante y, probablemente, el secuestro del niño que vivió. Prometo que te cuidaré, tengo al menos conocimientos, es sólo que puede tomar un poco más de tiempo que si estuviéramos en Hogwarts—.

Los ojos de Harry se pusieron fuera de foco. Apenas podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en cuestión de días. No quería ser egoísta; desde luego no quería nada más que mantener a Severus seguro. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había acaba de oír, sólo una cosa se destacó en su mente.

—¿Los tratamientos no funcionaron? —se odiaba a sí mismo por la forma en que su voz se quebró. Harry se dijo a sí mismo y muchos otros que estaría muy contento con los resultados de los tratamientos, incluso si no liberaban su magia almacenada había dicho. Era más fácil decirlo cuando todavía había esperanza. ¿Realmente había pasado por todo ese dolor y angustia mental, y no funcionó? Una vez más cerró los ojos. La imagen de Hermione con una expresión de "te lo dije" en su cara era todo lo que podía ver en el ojo de su mente. Ella no lo diría, por supuesto, pero ella tendría esa mirada de dolor que tenía cuando estaba en lo cierto, pero deseó no lo estuviera. Merlín sabía, que había visto esa mirada con bastante frecuencia en los últimos años.

Para el resto del día, Severus estuvo mimando a Harry, y el joven mago lo disfrutó. Muchas de sus contusiones y pequeñas lesiones se curaron bien con las pocas pociones disponibles. La peor lesión visible era todavía la quemadura en la pierna, que fue mejorando en gran medida como la pasta de color naranja que se volvió a aplicar con regularidad. Los músculos tensos todavía seguían siendo un problema, pero el tratamiento para ellos fue por mucho el favorito de Harry. Se sentía mimado como nunca antes.

—Tenía planeado darte un masaje este pasado fin de semana. Oh, sí, justo ahí—Harry gimió mientras Severus trabajaba en otro nudo y sintió la liberación.

—Lo sé. He encontrado el paquete que dejaste en tu habitación. Toda una variedad de artículos—agregó con un gruñido, pensando en los juguetes y aceites de masaje que había encontrado—Cuando no te presentaste el sábado o el domingo, me encontré con la caja como un castigo, sabiendo lo que me estaba perdiendo—.

—Creo que fue el sábado cuando Malfoy me encontró—comentó Harry casualmente, lamentándolo cuando las manos fuertes que trabajan en el hombro se congelaron.

—Escucha, acerca de Malfoy— comenzó Severus, sus manos, lamentablemente, se detuvieron.

—Dije que confiaba en ti. No tenemos que hacer esto ahora—declaró Harry. Severus dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Siempre y cuando entiendas que no era lo que parecía—.

—¿Te refieres a que no estabas escondiendo a Draco Malfoy del Señor Oscuro en una casa de la que nunca me dijiste que eras dueño? — preguntó Harry, su tono entre sarcástico e indignado.

—Tal vez si era lo que parecía—dijo Severus rotundamente, pero Harry ya había continuado hablando antes de que llevara a cabo dos palabras.

—Sé que hay aspectos de tu vida que no puedes hablar. Puedo entender, como un espía, no me puedes decir algunas cosas, o tal vez no estés listo para abordar algunos temas—comenzó Harry, su voz tenue, pero aumenta al tiempo que continuaba—Yo hubiera pensado que cuando empecé a construir una casa para NOSOTROS, ¡Ese habría sido un buen momento para que me dijeras que ya tenias una muy, muy grande! ¡Una donde Draco-puto-Malfoy tiene su propia habitación! Ni siquiera quiero saber si lo besaste también—dijo ahogando la última línea.

Severus estaba de pie caminando de un lado a otro cuando Harry llegó al segundo "en serio". Estaba cerca de gritar que incluso como espía no iba a besar a un niño como Draco, pero se mordió la lengua antes de que pudiera lamentar sus palabras. Draco, después de todo, era de la edad de Harry. Casi dos meses de edad más grande.

—No debería ser mía—dijo en su lugar, y luego se dio cuenta Harry que Severus estaba hablando de la casa—Pasé un par de semanas aquí cada verano cuando mis padres se iban de vacaciones—Severus vio a Harry más tranquilo y escuchando, por lo que continuó—La mansión perteneció a un tío abuelo mío. Cuando era joven, el ama de llaves aquí fue muy amable conmigo cuando nadie más lo era. Su familia ha servido aquí por muchas generaciones. Ella tenía una hija adulta cuya familia también vivió y trabajó aquí. Cuando tenía doce años, mi padre, que tenía muy poco de su propio dinero, fue repudiado por la familia por su asociación con individuos indecorosos. Si puedes creerlo, eso fue antes de unirse al Señor Oscuro—Severus detuvo su paseo y regresó a la cama para continuar donde lo había dejado en el hombro adolorido de Harry y la historia que estaba contando.

>> Cuando me dijeron que mi tío había muerto, no quería tener nada que ver con la casa que me había dejado a regañadientes. Adeline, el ama de llaves, y su familia, se quedaron. Le pago a su hijo para administrar la finca—.

—Cuando tú y yo entrenamos en los establos, recuerdo que me dijiste que no podía salir afuera, que prometiste nadie entraría al terreno—recordó Harry, en realidad no estaba preguntando, pero quería saber más sobre el lugar misterioso.

—Lo guardé en mi mente, no quería tratar con eso. Entonces, un año, Navidad vino y recibí una tarjeta con una foto de la familia de Adeline. La familia había crecido bastante con los años y me pidió permiso para ampliar una habitación en las dependencias del servicio—Severus se levantó con gracia y añadió otro ingrediente a un caldero hirviendo antes de volver a agregar más aceite al cuerpo apreciativo de Harry.

—Cuando finalmente volví a explorar su espacio de vivienda, denegué el permiso para la expansión. Reuní las reliquias familiares y las coloqué a todas en una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes. Decidí prohibir los establos y solicité que el cuarto que había usado como almacén y una habitación adicional para invitados se reservara para mí en caso de que surgiera una emergencia, dejándome en la necesidad de una casa segura. Solo he usado esta habitación dos veces desde que saqué a la familia de Adeline de los aposentos de los criados y los llevé a la mansión hace muchos años—En busca de la reacción de Harry, Severus podía ver a su amante arrepentido de haber hecho una escena, pero que el resentimiento que sentía por haber sido dejado en la oscuridad por Severus le impidió expresar disculpas.

Severus no podía negar que entraba y salía del piso de Harry como si fuera el suyo. Harry, por el contrario, casi nunca entró en su guarida-mazmorra sin su conocimiento. Se dijo que era estrictamente debido a las medidas de seguridad, ya que era un espía. O podría ser que la última vez que Harry apareció inesperadamente en su clase, hubiera arrebatado al pobre muchacho de su silla. Ahora que lo pensaba, un incidente similar con el gato de Filch tenía la misma respuesta. El felino sarnoso nunca entró en su dominio de nuevo a menos que estuviera íntimamente envuelto alrededor de las piernas delgadas del cuidador.

—Consideré la idea de informarte la ubicación del centro de capacitación, pero no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente eso—.

Harry parpadeó varias veces—¿Qué? —-preguntó, incapaz de descifrar lo que le pareció oír.

—Quería que se inspeccionara la propiedad e iba a dividir la tierra. Quiero mantener el tercio inferior, que contiene los establos. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba a hacer con la casa solariega, pero con la tierra legalmente dividida, podría erigir protecciones individuales, lo que permitiría más privacidad y seguridad adicional a nuestras instalaciones de entrenamiento y cualquier otra cosa para lo que use la tierra—.

—Pero...— Harry dijo, sabiendo que no había más, y con ganas de animar esta rara indulgencia de información de Severus.

—Pero, mis planes de hacerlo fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de un director que sintió que todos necesitábamos unas vacaciones como un grupo de adolescentes cachondos en un buen descanso de pascua. Entonces, tu sucediste—añadió con una sonrisa—Tuve que cancelar mis planes con un topógrafo esa semana de Pascua. Creo que se puede decir que he estado distraído adecuadamente desde entonces—dijo Severus, sin mencionar que había reconsiderado algunos de sus planes cuando la casa que Harry estaba construyendo fue destruida por segunda vez. Podía ver a Harry esforzándose por mirar alrededor de la habitación por primera vez.

—Sé que te está matando no preguntar, así que voy a ahorrarte cualquier otra angustia—Severus inexpresivo, luego sonriendo una vez más en su lugar—Lucius Malfoy ahora me debe un gran favor por ocultar a su hijo hasta que Draco pudiera quedar cómodamente instalado con seguridad en un nuevo trabajo de prestigio, dándole así la palanca para no tomar la marca tenebrosa. Draco sería de mejor uso al Señor Oscuro en una posición de influencia, en lugar de ser uno de los lacayos sin cerebro haciendo su trabajo más sucio—señaló Severus. La familia Goyle le vino inmediatamente a la mente.

—Al igual que Goyle— dijo Harry sin darle importancia, pensando en lo mismo—Así que... ¿Draco no tenía un masajista personal mientras se quedaba aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa—porque eso merecería un gran favor—bromeó.

—Mocoso—Severus derramó un poco de aceite, deseando que Harry no se lastimara para poder darle un golpe en su adorable culo—Lo único que consiguió Draco fue un lugar acogedor donde alojarse y varias llamadas por la chimenea advirtiéndole que se portara bien—.

—Eso, o Malfoy padre estaría fuera de tu escondite en lugar de estar en deuda contigo—se rió Harry. Bromeó, pero sabía el serio beneficio de tener a alguien como Lucius Malfoy debiéndote un favor sustancial. Severus simplemente gruñó en respuesta.

* * *

En una oficina situada frente a un gran escritorio, Seamus Finnigan se sentó nerviosamente cuando un mago bajo y gordo lo entrevistó para un trabajo. El mago, que parecía estar cerca de los cincuenta años, tenía una nube de humo alrededor de la cabeza mientras hacía preguntas al potencial futuro empleado.

—Tengo aquí una carta, más como una carta de recomendación de un señor Harry Potter—el hombre levantó un pergamino ligeramente arrugada con alabanzas escritas de su amigo y compañero de dormitorio—Ciertamente, nadie más para la posición tiene como amigo personal al niño que vivió—hizo una pausa, colocando el pergamino en una carpeta de manila y recogió otra—Debo decir, el factor decisivo fue esta recomendación bastante interesante de un profesor Severus Snape—

—P... P... Profesor Snape, ¿señor? —Seamus tartamudeo.

—Sí, es una carta bastante colorida si lo digo yo mismo. Veamos—dijo mientras bajaba el pergamino en busca de un párrafo específico y lo leía en voz alta.

> _Como un hombre de negocios exitoso, asumiré que eres un mago inteligente que no se dejará convencer para contratar a alguien simplemente porque es un amigo cercano y personal de Harry Potter. Como estoy seguro de que sabes, la mayoría de los amigos mentirían entre dientes para ayudarse unos a otros. Yo, sin embargo, no soy amigo del Sr. Finnigan y no tengo nada que ganar con adornos y atributos exagerados._

Seamus se encogió.

> _Después de haber enseñado a este alumno en la clase de Pociones durante sus siete años en Hogwarts, puedo decir con seguridad que Seamus Finnigan no era uno de mis alumnos favoritos. Se las arregló para mostrar buenos hábitos de estudio con una gran comprensión de la teoría de la fabricación de pociones, sin embargo, la aplicación práctica demostró que era un peligro para él y para quienes lo rodeaban. Si bien su aptitud en la elaboración de pociones dejaba algo que desear, a menudo llegaba a tiempo a clase y constantemente entregaba las tareas asignadas antes de su fecha de vencimiento, completa y precisa. Como estudiante en general, el Sr. Finnigan se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y demostró ser leal a sus amigos en tiempos difíciles._
> 
> _En conclusión, a menos que el señor Finnigan vaya a trabajar en estrecha proximidad a sustancias tóxicas, será sin duda un buen activo para su empresa._
> 
> _Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

—Estás contratado—dijo el gordo, exhalando una cortina de humo a medida que hablaba, corriendo su dedo índice a lo largo del borde de plata y verde en su túnica.


	70. Un Tiempo Para Sanar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En un prado lleno de hierba verde, Harry yacía desnudo, tomando el sol de la tarde. Sus extremidades se veían positivamente de bronce en comparación con las extremidades largas de su amante, que rara vez veía el sol. Una sensación de cosquilleo llamó su atención, y se dio cuenta de que su amante estaba aventándole flores desde arriba. Brillantes flores de color naranja cayeron de un pequeño caldero sobre sus piernas antes de derramarse a un lado.

Severus le susurró un poema al oído, o eso pensó antes de reconocer la canción de cuna que una vez había escuchado cantar a su amante.

Una brisa fresca lo distrajo por un momento y Harry ya no pudo distinguir las palabras extranjeras. La voz profunda y tranquilizadora comenzó a cambiar. Cuando Harry miró hacia abajo para ver por qué las flores de repente tenían espinas y le pinchaban la piel, se dio cuenta de que Severus ya no hablaba. Su cara estaba vacía de toda expresión mientras untaba las flores de azahar sobre las piernas de Harry. La voz ahora más alta continuó mientras Severus frotaba las flores pastosas, las espinas y todo sobre su piel ahora punzante.

—Simplemente lo sabía—era la voz de Hermione—No puedo creer que Kieran, un sanador, te haga pasar una experiencia tan difícil sin una mejor investigación...--se tranquilizó abruptamente, haciendo que Harry levantara la vista para ver sus labios encerrados sobre los de Severus en un apasionado beso. Harry soltó un grito estrangulado, pero nadie se dio cuenta. La brisa fresca se volvió fría a medida que el verde del suelo del prado resplandecía y se volvía helado. En cuestión de segundos, el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve.

—¡Él es mío! —Gritó Harry, pero no había Severus o Hermione para escucharlo; estaba muy solo, tendido allí, desnudo en la nieve.

—Shh. Estoy aquí, Harry—dijo Severus con voz suave. Harry levantó la vista para ver que Hermione se había ido, pero otra mujer llamada Sara estaba en su lugar al lado de su amante. Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo la fría nieve contra su rostro. Después de lo que parecieron horas, pero probablemente solo fueron unos minutos, el frío intenso se volvió demasiado. Harry levantó su cabeza nuevamente para ver a Severus solo. La nieve en su cabello se derritió, los riachuelos goteaban por su cara, y luego bajaron molestamente por su cuello.

—Estoy aquí, Harry—repitió Severus mientras mojaba una franela en un recipiente con agua helada, exprimiéndola antes de limpiar la frente de Harry otra vez—Está bien, amor—el tono profundo y tranquilizador hizo difícil que Harry pudiera abrir los ojos—Solo un sueño—canturreó Severus, escuchando la respiración de Harry. Las rápidas y superficiales respiraciones se redujeron levemente cuando Harry intentó enfocarse. Miró inseguramente a los ojos de ónix, esperando descifrar las emociones que veía en ellos.

—Sev—graznó Harry, demasiado agotado para avergonzarse por la grieta en su voz—Frío—se estremeció cuando Severus secó su cuello donde había goteado la franela.

—Tienes fiebre—Severus volvió a colocar la franela en el cuenco y tomó a Harry con cuidado en sus brazos—Te voy a poner en el baño para bajar tu temperatura. ¿Comprendes? —preguntó, inseguro de si Harry estaba coherente una vez más.

Cuando el aire frío le dio un escalofrío, se le ocurrió a Harry, que en realidad estaba desnudo—Frío—dijo de nuevo, esperando un baño caliente. Gritó mientras lo bajaban a lo que parecía agua helada.

—Lo sé, amor—lo serenó Severus, pero Harry notó que no calentaba el agua—Hace calor, solo sientes frío debido a tu fiebre—dijo, pero tuvo una mirada escéptica de un tembloroso Harry. Severus se quitó la camisa cuando las mangas se mojaron. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que notó su espalda adolorida y decidió deshacerse de los pantalones también y se metió en la bañera, tirando de la espalda de Harry hacia su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos amorosamente a su alrededor.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Harry inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sev. Habían pasado unos días y sus espasmos musculares estaban empezando a relajarse. Sabía que el movimiento desde la cama hasta el baño y viceversa le costaría caro, pero cualquier dolor que pudiera soportar, más tarde, valdría la pena. Grandes manos manchadas de poción frotaban un rastro de espuma sobre su piel, a través de los sensibles pezones.

Al escuchar a Harry murmurar acerca de él besando a Hermione, Severus sugirió que había hecho lo suficiente en su vida para ser acusado y Harry no necesitaba agregar pecados ficticios a la larga lista. Cuando Harry finalmente regresó a la cama, Severus le dio un frasco, del cual bebió obedientemente, reconociendo la poción de nutrientes por lo que era. Aún no había tenido comida de verdad, pero de todos modos no tenía ganas de hablar. Siendo consciente de poco más que el dolor pasado y el mareo ocasional, Harry no había notado a su amante bebiendo de vez en cuando de un frasco similar. Severus había estado tomando suficiente poción de nutrientes para seguir. Él siempre se aseguraba de que Harry tuviera suficiente antes de tomarla él mismo.

* * *

Severus estaba en guardia cuando oyó a alguien caminar silenciosamente más allá de la puerta. Cuando los pasos continuaron, él abrió la puerta a tiempo para ver a una mujer joven que doblaba una esquina y desaparecía de la vista.

—Albus me está cubriendo—le dijo a Harry, entregándole un artículo de periódico que había encontrado justo afuera de la puerta donde la joven lo había dejado. Harry leyó detenidamente el artículo, que indicaba que un agente del Ministerio en Hogwarts tenía detenido a Severus Snape hasta que el Ministerio decidiera si lo arrestarían por atacar a un estudiante o lo exonerarían y lo liberarían.

—Aquí dice que estás en la enfermería recuperándote de un accidente en el laboratorio de pociones—dijo Harry, leyendo el periódico—¿Albus sabe que estamos aquí? —preguntó, sin recordar si ya había hecho la pregunta cuando Severus llegó por primera vez—¿Alguien habría enviado una lechuza para encontrarnos, al menos? —.

—Esta es una casa segura para mí. No sería muy seguro si alguien pudiera seguir a una lechuza aquí—Severus continuó explicando que solo la familia que residía en la casa podía ser reconocida por una lechuza. Le recordó a Harry que Albus había dejado en claro que no podía usar el Flu de forma segura para llamarlo.

Las heridas más obvias de Harry estaban bajo control, pero sin el uso de magia, Severus no tenía manera de saber qué más podía estar físicamente mal. Sintiéndose seguro para dejar a Harry, Severus decidió que era hora de hablar con Adeline y esperaba que no le importara enviarle una carta a Albus.

* * *

—¿Vas a tomar el té que prometiste hace unos días? —le reprendió Adeline cuando Severus llegó a la cocina. Sabía que no tomaría en serio su tono de reprensión, y su cálida sonrisa la delató como cuando era joven.

—Debería haber venido antes—Severus se sentó en la silla ofrecida cuando la joven que vio antes entró, dejando un servicio de té.

—Los emparedados estarán listos en breve—dijo cortésmente y se fue corriendo.

—Eso no es necesario—insistió Severus a Adeline, aunque solo después de que la joven se hubiera ido.

—Sí, lo es, te mueres de hambre—dijo Adeline como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima. Una vez más, a Severus le vino a la mente un momento de hace mucho tiempo en el que siempre supo lo que necesitaba y se lo ofreció antes de que él mismo pensara en preguntarlo. Ella sonrió a sabiendas—Me alegra que tu invitado se sienta mejor—añadió, sorprendiendo a Severus.

—¿Cómo...? —él la miró con cautela. Adeline tomó un sorbo de té y colocó varios sándwiches en el plato de Severus.

—Nunca cambias, niño—comenzó, recordándole inquietantemente a Albus—Hace años que me pregunto cuánto te tomaría hacer esa pregunta—volvió a sorber su té, pero esta vez alzó la vista hacia un extraño artilugio en la pared. Severus recordó que siempre había estado allí, pero nunca había sabido de qué se trataba. A primera vista, pensó que era un reloj mágico, pero cuando realmente lo observó, notó que tenía varios elementos diferentes que no había visto en un reloj antes. El reloj Weasley tenía manecillas para cada miembro de la familia, mientras que el de Harry estaba configurado de manera diferente ya que vivía solo.

La gran caja en lo alto de la pared consistía en muchas pestañas que tenían pequeños rectángulos de plata con nombres grabados en ellas. Eran la familia de Adeline, todos excepto uno,  _"Maestro Snape"_. Echando un vistazo más de cerca, Severus vio que el fondo era un diseño de la casa, mostrando  _"Maestro Snape"_  en la cocina y una anotación bajo su nombre,  _"Hambriento"_. Rápidamente encontró la habitación en la que estaba Harry. Había una pestaña de plata, pero el nombre grabado estaba rayado; parecía como si hubiera sido hecho hace décadas. Se preguntó si habría leído  _"invitado"_  o algo por el estilo. Debajo de la pestaña rayada, la anotación decía  _"Durmiendo"_. Severus notó que los colores de los diferentes nombres eran diferentes uno a otro.

—Es un asistente de servicio. Probablemente fue instalado por tu bisabuelo—explicó Adeline—Si miras a lo largo de la parte inferior, hay secciones inactivas—señaló las pestañas de varios miembros de la familia Snape desaparecidos hace mucho tiempo. Severus notó que  _"Lady Snape"_  parecía más nueva, pero no le importó preguntar por qué.

—¿Qué significan los colores? —Preguntó, obteniendo una sonrisa astuta de la anciana bruja.

—En tu caso, un color representaría una necesidad que podrías tener, pero los sirvientes anotan lo que están haciendo: un color para trabajar, otro para comer, etc. —dijo, sin perder de vista un solo nombre en especial—Simplemente están allí para ubicar al personal y lo que están haciendo en general. Este—señaló una ficha que había cambiado de azul a verde, luego a naranja—Ese es mi nieto, que estaba durmiendo y ahora está causando problemas—señaló a la pestaña del nombre que se movía rápidamente desde una habitación marcada como  _"Guardería"_ —Puede que tenga que atender eso—dijo ociosamente, pero luego señaló otra pestaña que seguía—No, su madre lo tiene bajo control—agregó con una sonrisa.

Adeline volvió a sentarse, pero Severus permaneció de pie para examinar el extraño artilugio. Notó que los dos nombres que ella había mencionado se acercaban a la cocina. Apenas se había dado la vuelta, un niño pequeño y desnudo pasó corriendo, seguido por una joven de aspecto agotado a mitad de la persecución.

Señalando los nombres, Severus preguntó si Draco había aparecido allí. Estaba preocupado por la seguridad, no estaba seguro de si algo así sería bueno o malo; todo podría depender de quién estaba mirando. Adeline descartó ese pensamiento cuando explicó que los nombres tenían que ser mágicamente agregados; cualquiera que entrara no se presentaría.

—¿Y pensaste que te hacía firmar esa pila de tarjetas de empleados en blanco para que las lechuzas los encuentren más allá de las barreras? —ella preguntó con una sonrisa—Como no somos tu familia, necesito que cada niño sea incluido en la lista como empleado del "asistente de servicio" para hacer un seguimiento de ellos—se rió mientras el mismo niño desnudo corría de nuevo, esta vez con un espacio más grande entre él y su agotada madre.

Adeline señaló que la pestaña  _"Maestro Snape"_  aún decía  _"Hambriento"_  y le hizo comer algunos sándwiches mientras hablaban. Ella estaba feliz de enviar un mensaje por medio de una lechuza a Albus. Era una nota oscura que parecía tan inofensiva como una postal de vacaciones, pero el director la entendería por lo que era. Para cuando Severus se retiró a su habitación y Harry, él estaba cargado con todas las pociones que Adeline tenía en sus almacenamientos adicionales. Resultó que las pociones que Severus había encontrado cuando llegó por primera vez eran solo una parte de lo que tenía en existencia.

* * *

Los rumores alrededor de Hogwarts se estaban desenfrenando. La desaparición de Snape había dejado mucha especulación. Mientras algunos pensaban con certeza que había sido transportado a Azkaban y Besado, otros se apresuraron a señalar la presencia continua de un Auror que de vez en cuando podía verse hablando con su hermana, la Weasley más joven.

Una laboriosa Slytherin logró colarse en la enfermería para checar a su estimado Jefe de Casa, solo para descubrir que no mostraba signos de vida. Era, por supuesto, la única vez que le habían dado a Bill un descanso de la onerosa tarea de quedarse quieto en la cama de un hospital durante muchas horas seguidas; sin saberlo había visto una réplica de Snape. La noticia de la muerte del Maestro de Pociones se extendió como un reguero de pólvora, hasta el día siguiente cuando un estudiante lesionado llegó a la enfermería justo a tiempo para ver a Madame Pomfrey dándole a Snape una poción.

En el desayuno, Albus comió sus huevos en silencio, escuchando la última información que se propagaba por el Gran Comedor. Una vez más, leyó la nota que había recibido con la llegada del correo de la mañana y sonrió. Fue un gran alivio saber que sus sospechas eran correctas; sus dos magos favoritos estaban relativamente seguros. El centelleo en sus ojos azules aumentó, pensando en lo divertido que sería si Severus escuchara el chisme de estudiantes recientemente confirmado, que ahora garantizaba el rumor de que él era un vampiro se mantendría en alta estima por muchos años más.

Los estudiantes parlanchines no prestaron atención cuando el Auror pelirrojo habló en voz baja a su hermana o su chillido de respuesta amortiguado por un gran abrazo. Ron descansaría más tranquilo cuando volviera a ver a su mejor amigo, pero por ahora era suficiente con saber que estaba a salvo.

* * *

—No sabía que sabías mucho sobre curación—dijo un somnoliento Harry.

—No lo sé, pero como maestro de pociones sé lo que hacen todas las pociones. Todavía necesitarás ver a Poppy cuando regresemos—Severus sostuvo una poción en los labios de Harry y luego se disculpó cuando tuvo que retener el agua que Harry quería desesperadamente.

—¿Por qué me dejas tener agua en casa para esta misma poción? —preguntó Harry, obteniendo una ceja levantada de su amante. Era la misma mirada que Harry tenía cuando no había pensado en algo—Oh, sí, las haces diferentes para mí, así que puedo beber inmediatamente después—recordó.

—Adeline ha tenido la amabilidad de ofrecer cualquier cosa que haya cultivado en su invernadero que pueda necesitar para pociones. Necesitas otra dosis de relajante muscular en quince minutos, después de eso iré a ver qué ha estado haciendo crecer—Severus deslizó las sábanas de una de las piernas de Harry y comenzó a masajear los músculos lentamente curándose.

Harry trató de relajarse mientras los doloridos músculos se trabajaban. Se dio cuenta de que Severus había revisado el reloj dos veces en cinco minutos—¿Por qué no continúas?, puedo tragar una poción por mi cuenta—Harry podía decir que estaba ansioso por ver el invernadero.

—¿Estás seguro? —El dedo largo de Severus acarició un lado de su rostro y Harry se inclinó al tacto, tentado a decir que no.

—Mira—dijo Harry, llevándose una mano a los labios para demostrar que podía hacerlo—Dame el vial. Prometo ver la hora—dijo, convenciendo a Severus de que se las arreglaría bien—Ve—insistió, tendiendo su mano para la poción.

Después de mucha deliberación, Severus estuvo de acuerdo. Puso el pequeño frasco en la mano de Harry, aflojando el sello—Toma esto en diez minutos—dijo con firmeza—Regresaré antes de que puedas tomar el agua, así que no vayas diluyendo todos mis esfuerzos porque no tienes paciencia—sus palabras sarcásticas no contenían malicia y solo servían para obtener una sonrisa de Harry—No tardaré—prometió y colocó un casto beso sobre los labios secos y agrietados.

Severus hizo una mueca—Uf, eso sabía horrible—comentó sobre la poción que podía saborear en los labios de Harry, y tomó un trago de agua de su vaso.

—Cretino Malvado—dijo Harry, mirando el agua ansiosamente. Severus solo levantó una ceja como diciendo:  _"¿Solo ahora estás descifrando eso?"_.

—Diez minutos—dijo de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta. Harry levantó el frasco en un saludo fingido y miró el reloj otra vez cuando Severus se fue.

* * *

En la cocina de la mansión Snape, una joven madre se relajó y se sentó a la mesa con un niño casi dormido y ya no desnudo, acunado en su regazo. Vio cómo su hermanita aprendía todo lo que podía sobre servir a una familia. Su nuevo trabajo, servir a una pareja local, comenzaría en un mes cuando sus nuevos empleadores regresaran de su luna de miel.

—Desearía que el señor Snape nos dejara hacer más por él—se quejó—Me ayudaría si tuviera más práctica—la chica ansiosa pero nerviosa practicaba doblar servilletas y preparar las cafeteras—¿Ha comido algo desde que llegó aquí? —ella preguntó, señalando la pestaña rayada que representaba a Harry. La joven no notó la sonrisa compartida entre su madre y su hermana adulta—¿Sabemos su nombre? —.

—El invitado del maestro Snape no está lo suficientemente bien como para comer—respondió simplemente. Adeline sabía que debería hacerlo, pero no estaba lista para explicar que no era prudente suponer que el invitado de Severus era una mujer—Espero que nos presenten cuando sea el momento adecuado—.

Arriba, Harry abrió sus ojos soñolientos para mirar el reloj. No le gustaba que este analgésico también tuviera el efecto de ser una ayuda para dormir. Pero era mejor que sufrir, por lo que no se quejaría—Ups, doce minutos—dijo Harry a la habitación vacía y tragó la poción de un solo trago. Inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal. Sus entrañas se apretaron y su garganta ardió como si hubiera bebido fuego líquido. Escupir lo poco que tenía en la boca no estaba teniendo mucho efecto en la quemadura que creyó que le haría un agujero.

Severus había dicho que no bebiera el agua, pero tampoco mencionó que dos putos minutos tarde en la poción le harían sentir como un volcán humano. El dolor y el miedo al daño grave de la poción de tipo ácido tomaron la decisión por él, y bebió directamente de la jarra de agua.

Estaba seguro de que no habría suficiente agua en la jarra, no había suficiente agua en toda la mansión, o tal vez todo... ¿en qué país se encontraba? Harry perdió ese hilo de pensamiento cuando pareció que todos los líquidos mencionados anteriormente hicieron un viaje de regreso.

* * *

Severus entró a la casa con una batería de artículos recogidos del invernadero. Tan pronto como él pasó por la cocina escuchó un grito. Aunque era la voz de una mujer, supo en un momento que algo andaba mal con Harry. La pestaña rayada a la que la mujer señalaba era de color rojo brillante. Dejando caer los artículos, Severus subió los escalones de dos en dos, con Adeline detrás sobre sus tacones. Afortunadamente, la hija mayor sabía lo suficiente como para contener a su bien intencionada hermana antes de que pudiera seguirla.

Lanzarse tan violentamente había causado que los músculos de Harry sufrieran un nuevo espasmo. Yacía acurrucado en posición fetal mientras su estómago se apretaba una vez más, haciendo que se levantara. No podía imaginar que hubiera tanto líquido en él como para seguir enfermándose. Vio a Severus alcanzar su varita, pero no estaba en posición de recordarle que no debería usar magia. Afortunadamente, Severus había previsto una reacción inconsciente para convertirse en magia y había movido su varita a otro bolsillo, frenando su velocidad. Adeline vio su vacilación y sacó su varita de inmediato para ayudarlo.

En el momento en que Harry pudo recuperar el aliento comenzó a balbucear—Lo siento, Severus—lloró—Miré el reloj, pero solo cerré los ojos por un minuto—hizo una mueca cuando su estómago se sacudió de nuevo, se alivió un poco cuando se sostuvo—Sé que dijiste diez minutos, pero lo tomé un par de minutos tarde—Harry divagó disculpándose, su garganta ronca.

Severus lo calló, asegurándole a Harry que dos minutos más no habrían marcado la diferencia con la poción. Lo que sea que haya sucedido no pudo haber sido su culpa.

Ponerle a Harry ropa fresca resultó difícil, ya que sus músculos se habían agarrotado por completo. Mientras Severus sacaba la ropa sucia, el pijama y una pequeña alfombra del área para eliminar el olor de la habitación, Adeline había tomado una franela fresca para limpiar la frente caliente de Harry.

Ella suspiró, esperando que su coloración volviera a la normalidad. Verde era agradable para los ojos, pero no tan atractivo para las mejillas. Ella mojó la tela en un recipiente con agua fría y se la llevó a la frente. Fue entonces cuando Adeline notó la cicatriz. Ella ocultó su jadeo lo mejor que pudo, pero Harry y Severus lo escucharon. Harry le dio una débil sonrisa. Le hizo sentir bien saber que ella había estado preocupada por él antes de saber que él era Harry Potter. Lo hubiera apreciado más si no estuviera luchando contra oleadas de mareos y náuseas.

Severus hizo las presentaciones y descubrió que no hizo tantas preguntas sobre por qué Harry estaba allí como había esperado. El Maestro de Pociones se revolvió en su cerebro, tratando de descubrir por qué las dos pociones tenían tal interacción, mientras que Adeline fue a la cocina a conseguir un té especial para ayudar con las náuseas de Harry.

—El secreto de esto—comenzó Adeline, mientras sostenía una humeante taza de té—...es hacerlo demasiado caliente, dejando pasar un tiempo para que los vapores ayuden a calmar la barriga lo suficiente como para que el té permanezca quieto cuando lo bebes—agitó su mano sobre la taza, soplando el vapor en dirección a Harry.

—Gracias—graznó Harry. Severus continuó reflexionando sobre las listas de ingredientes de las dos pociones, tratando de determinar qué había salido mal.

—El té siempre funciona—la anciana bruja le tendió a Harry la taza para beber—Nuestra familia ha estado bebiendo este té por siglos. Déjame decirte...— ella divagó. La cabeza de Severus se detuvo escuchando solo una parte de lo que ella dijo.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó rápidamente, tomando la taza de Harry por un momento para darle una olfateada.

—¿Hmm? —ella no estaba segura de dónde se había quedado—Oh, sí, sí... Estaba diciendo que fue un alivio tener este té para las náuseas cuando estaba esperando un bebé y no podía tomar demasiadas pociones—repitió para él. Severus asintió, mordiéndose el labio mientras repasaba el rompecabezas. Harry observó las expresiones que Sev hacía mientras se concentraba en el problema, hasta que el inevitable  _"sí"_ , fue dicho entre dientes, había tenido un gran avance.

—No es un problema común, trabajar en una escuela—explicó Severus como si tuvieran alguna idea de lo que estaba hablando. Eventualmente, él le explicó que las dos pociones que le hizo beber a Harry normalmente deberían funcionar bien juntas, pero él no había tenido en cuenta que algunas de las pociones almacenadas por Adeline fueron alteradas para las mujeres embarazadas.

—Me temo que tu garganta estará adolorida por las pociones combinadas que volverán a subir—Severus continuó pidiendo disculpas por pasar por alto el conflicto en pociones. Harry se reprendió una vez más por beber agua cuando le dijeron que no lo hiciera.

—Eso no hubiera sucedido si te hubiera escuchado—murmuró Harry. Severus pudo ver que estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse.

—¡No seas tonto! — él chasqueo más de lo previsto—¡Ni siquiera quiero pensar qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras enfermado! —Severus se estremeció, pensando en el daño que habría sido causado si la mezcla hubiera tenido tiempo de pudrirse a plena potencia en el estómago de Harry.

Harry sabía que cuando Severus le gritó en una situación como esta, era porque estaba asustado o enojado consigo mismo, en este caso tal vez ambos. Harry había tenido muchos problemas en su vida y confiaba en su amante. Severus, por otro lado, no quería nada más que protegerlo y no le fue bien saber que su descuido había causado el dolor de su amante. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, sin importar el hecho de que Harry estaría bien una vez que su garganta se recuperara.

Adeline reconoció su señal de irse e hizo sus excusas—Severus, voy a preparar la cena para ti—hizo una nota mental para enviar a su nieto mayor a buscar más pociones de nutrientes, sabiendo que Harry seguiría tomando líquidos por el momento.

* * *

Severus explicó que como Harry no podía tomar pociones por un tiempo, aprovecharía la oportunidad para trabajar en sus músculos en lugar de prepararlos como lo había planeado.

Harry gimió bajo las maravillosas manos, sabiendo muy bien que a pesar de la excusa que Severus le había dado, su amante quería abrazarlo, compensar su error anterior. Estaba perfectamente feliz de estar en el extremo receptor de esas manos suaves pero fuertes trabajando sobre su cuerpo. Solo deseaba sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para disfrutarlo y corresponder.

Severus calentó otra cucharada de aceite en sus manos antes de subir por las piernas de Harry. Se sintió aliviado al ver que la pasta de naranja había hecho su trabajo y solo quedaba un área rosada de la quemadura de Harry. Severus pudo ver la satisfacción en la cara de Harry, y la sonrisa que surgió cuando accidentalmente pasó su dedo pulgar por un miembro flácido. En el siguiente pase, no fue un accidente cuando los dedos largos se deslizaron sobre los genitales de Harry, acariciándolos.

—Ta' Bueno—trató de decir Harry, haciendo que Severus se estremeciera ante el sonido áspero—Shh—Sev lo calló y continuó sus atenciones. Sabía que se sentía bien, incluso si Harry no lograba una erección. En su exploración pausada, Severus de vez en cuando pasaba más tiempo en las áreas más necesitadas. Un leve enganche en la respiración de su joven amante le indicaba si había usado demasiada presión. Del mismo modo, un gemido feliz le dijo cuando estaba bien. Fue menos de media hora más tarde cuando Harry se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Kieran Donnelly habló varios idiomas diferentes. Severus solía argumentar que  _"conocer algunas frases pintorescas difícilmente podría calificar como hablar un idioma con fluidez"_. De todos modos, ninguno de ellos lo estaba ayudando ahora. Afortunadamente para Kieran, Frances entendió lo que decían los sanadores mientras ofrecían su opinión sobre el dilema de la magia almacenada de un joven, que no estaba disponible para uso consciente.

Por lo general, el escocés habría aprovechado la oportunidad de tener a Frances solo para él en la pequeña habitación donde se hospedaron. Pero había estado demasiado concentrado pensando en Harry, habiéndole fallado tanto como amigo y sanador, para considerar las posibilidades románticas con la encantadora mujer. Frances, por su parte, pensó que Kieran era bastante caballeroso por no haberse aprovechado de la situación.

Eran adultos maduros, por lo que no se discutía quién dormía dónde. Simplemente se dejaron caer juntos en la gran cama después de un día agotador de búsqueda de respuestas.

Por las mañanas, Frances se levantaba temprano para lavarse antes de que su compañero de cama se despertara. Mientras se vestía, fingió no darse cuenta de que los ojos castaños le miraban. Ella se puso una bata blanca antes de recordar que se reunirían con un sanador muggle esa mañana. Ella actuó como si no hubiera escuchado el gemido que Kieran no pudo contener cuando el material blanco y resbaladizo cayó de sus hombros al piso—Demasiados budines—se reprendió en silencio mientras se ponía los vaqueros que no había usado en mucho tiempo.

Más tarde ese día, un poco frustrado, Kieran invitó a su compañera sanadora a almorzar—Estoy empezando a pensar que estamos perdiendo el tiempo—refunfuñó y tomó un gran bocado de su segundo sándwich—Siento que te he arrastrado en una loca búsqueda—su sonrisa autodestructiva confirmó su miseria. Aún no le había dado la oportunidad de responder, ya que ella prefería no hablar con la boca llena.

—No deberías renunciar a la esperanza—Frances logró decir antes de que Kieran continuara acerca de haber arrastrado a la fundadora del Centro de Sanación más famoso de Gran Bretaña por todo este lado del mundo.

—Sin embargo, no hubiera querido venir sin ti—agregó y solo entonces se calló cuando ella tomó su mano y la sostuvo sobre la mesa.

—Sé que quieres compensarlo y resolver este rompecabezas, y realmente creo que volveremos a casa con buenas noticias—se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de su vino—No me arrastraste a ninguna parte. Conocimos personas increíbles y tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con los sanadores; probablemente nunca habríamos tenido la oportunidad de conocer y compartir sus experiencias únicas de vida y su conocimiento sobre la sanación—.

Kieran todavía parecía abatido; Frances quería golpearlo en la cabeza, pensando que se había expresado bastante bien pero no había tenido ningún efecto. Ella necesitaba una nueva táctica con un mago como Kieran.

—Supera tu fiesta de compasión. Encontraremos la respuesta y todo esto pasará a la historia como la noble misión de dos sanadores que querían ayudar a El Gran Harry Potter y, junto con eso, una mejor humanidad. En general, eso no está mal, teniendo en cuenta que solo eres un tipo que trata de compensar una gran falla y estoy feliz de salir de mi casa mientras se instalan los nuevos pisos de madera—le guiñó un ojo. Para su alivio, Kieran se rió con ganas, casi tirando su vino. Ya no se sentía culpable por perder el tiempo de Frances y ahora se sentía más optimista sobre su expedición.

* * *

En la cocina de la mansión Snape, una mujer joven escuchaba con entusiasmo una historia que había escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Su hermana mayor y su madre se sentaron en la mesa para que ella les sirviera el té y se pusiera en práctica para su próximo trabajo. Haciendo una pausa por un momento sobre los terrones de azúcar, señaló la caja en la pared.

—¿Se instaló el Asistente del servicio cuando se construyó la mansión? —preguntó ella y accidentalmente dejó caer el terrón de azúcar demasiado alto, causando un pequeño chapoteo—Pensé que el fantasma de la abuela había regresado cuando noté la pestaña rayada arriba—.

—Cuidado—castigó su madre, pero continuó con su historia—No, eso no fue instalado hasta muchas generaciones después. En el día en que mi propia madre cocinaba y supervisaba las idas y venidas de los otros sirvientes, el Maestro Snape lo hizo poner. Era un poderoso, joven vibrante mago con una nueva esposa. Nadie había prestado mucha atención a los detalles cuando el Maestro de la casa colocó los hechizos marcando pestañas para varios servidores y para el  _"amor de su vida"_ , la nueva Sra. Snape. De hecho, debe haber sido un siglo después, alguien notó que había algo raro—.

—¿Eso fue cuando la pestaña marcada por la Sra. Snape comenzó a hacer cosas raras? —preguntó la joven hija, ansiosa por agregar varias galletas más al plato de su hermana.

—No—la madre negó con la cabeza y continuó—Algún tiempo después de la muerte de la Señora, el Maestro Snape se volvió a casar—ella hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo y tuvo que convencer a su hija de que no había nada de malo con el té—Ella no era la más amable de las mujeres y, obviamente, solo buscaba a un hombre rico, pero estaba dispuesta a cuidar de sus hijos y eso era importante ya que podría haber sido llamado a la guerra en cualquier momento—señaló a la pestaña de  _"Señora"_  otra vez—Nunca funcionó para la mujer. Resulta que las palabras habladas fueron tomadas literalmente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su nombre permanecía inmóvil en la pared, se enfureció y tachó su nombre, insistiendo en que el Maestro colocara una nueva pestaña para ella.  _"Lady Snape"_ —.

—Suena como una bestia—resopló la mayor de las dos hijas, una vez más con un niño dormido.

—Sí—la madre estuvo de acuerdo—Para su crédito, atendía a los niños incluso cuando el maestro se iba por largos períodos de tiempo debido a la guerra. Eso fue hasta que regresó con solo una pierna y casi toda su magia desapareció. Ella salió por la puerta más rápido delo que ellos pudieron ponerle una medalla al querido hombre —.

—¿Es eso cuando la pestaña arañada comenzó a moverse otra vez? —preguntó la hija, impaciente, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

—Mi madre atendía sus necesidades y leía el periódico en voz alta por él cuando le fallaban los ojos. Nunca dijo que la amaba, pero lo sabía por qué la pestaña arañada de  _"Señora"_  se movía cuando lo hacía. Cuando murió de complicaciones un año más tarde, la mansión tenía un nuevo maestro Snape, su hermano, y la pestaña rayada no se había movido de nuevo... hasta ahora—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Es muy romántico—chilló la joven—La viste, ¿es bonita la señorita Snape? —.

—No hay un "señorita Snape"—regañó su madre—El invitado del maestro Snape, aunque es muy atractivo, está muy enfermo. No le molestarás y solo entrarás a esa habitación cuando te lo pidan—dijo, sin querer entrar en detalles sobre preferencias sexuales.

—¿La señorita... ella estará bien? —ella se corrigió, con preocupación evidente en su voz. Su madre pasó a explicar el conflicto en pociones mientras trataba de no tropezar con los pronombres mientras hablaba del  _"invitado"_.

* * *

Harry se deleitó con la calidez del cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Los labios suaves que acariciaban cada centímetro de su piel sensible lo hicieron temblar. Besos y mordiscos lo volvieron loco de pasión. La voz que lo ponía duro aún dijo palabras intrascendentes en el área sensible detrás de su oreja.

No había una habitación reconocible a su alrededor, solo sábanas blancas y suaves debajo de ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los besos se habían detenido y sus posiciones habían cambiado. Harry pasó sus manos sobre el largo torso de su amante y continuó frotando un culo firme. Una vez más las cosas cambiaron y Harry encontró a Severus de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas. Sin necesitar otro estímulo, Harry empujó su miembro duro dentro de su amante esperando. El placer que sentía por todo su cuerpo solo aumentaba a medida que dedos largos y delgados presionaban un delicioso trozo de chocolate en su boca.

Mezclada con el sabor del chocolate, la lengua pecaminosa de Severus se entrelazaba con la suya. La sobrecarga de sensaciones amenazó con enviar a Harry al límite. Una vez más, dedos largos y talentosos rozaron sus labios, colocando algo sabroso en su lengua. Ignorando la salsa de chocolate que bajaba por su barbilla, Harry volvió a concentrarse en su tarea de follar a Sev en el colchón.

Con un sobresalto, Harry se despertó. Estaba sin aliento, con los ojos corriendo alrededor de la habitación, esperando orientarse. Inmediatamente su atención fue llevada a la boca ardiente que envolvía a su miembro que se suavizaba. Todavía jadeante, Harry apenas podía distinguir lo que Sev dijo cuando sacó su boca con un pop y una lamida a sus labios.

—¿Un sueño agradable? —preguntó diabólicamente, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó Harry, pero fue sorprendido por el sonido de su propia voz, después de haber olvidado el incidente pociones.

—Te di Dulces Sueños—explicó Severus—Tuviste tantos malos sueños que temía que tus músculos se engarrotaran de nuevo. No podía darte una poción, así que Dormir Sin Sueños estaba fuera—Severus se sentó al lado de Harry, cuidado de no ejercer una presión excesiva sobre su dolorido cuerpo—Háblame de tu sueño—ronroneó en el oído de su joven amante.

—Chocolate—graznó Harry, para conseguir una mirada de sorpresa de Sev—Me estabas alimentando mientras enterraba profundamente mis bolas en tu gran culo—añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Hambriento? —preguntó Severus, sabiendo la respuesta. Habían pasado días desde que Harry había comido. Por desgracia, la condición de la garganta dejó líquidos como la única opción. Tal vez una distracción estaba en orden—Haces sonidos deliciosos cuando sueñas con chocolate—ronroneó Severus, lo que le valió una sonrisa cansada—Todavía tengo que compensar el fin de semana que se suponía te iba a tener. Tenía la esperanza de que "Dulces Sueños" te mareara—.

Harry pensó que era extraño tener una sensación de resplandor crepuscular, pero que descansara del sueño. Fue muy agradable despertarse con su sexo en la cálida boca de Sev. Quería preguntar  _"¿Puedo tomar chocolate ahora?"_  pero la idea de cualquier cosa que no fuera agua fría no era demasiado atractiva por el momento.

—Sueño salvaje—comentó, recordando todas las diversas posiciones en que se habían movido hacia y desde sin esfuerzo. Eso, y que nadie se molesta con detalles como preparación o limpieza en los sueños—¿Que pasa contigo? —Preguntó Harry, alcanzando las túnicas de Severus para encontrarlo solo semi-duro.

—Dormiste un rato. En tu estado agotado... lleva un tiempo levantarlo. Haces sonidos encantadores mientras duermes—dijo Severus con voz profunda, frotándose la palma contra sus propios pantalones. Harry deseó haber estado despierto para ver a Sev complacerse a sí mismo. Lo había visto antes, pero siempre había deseado poder hacerlo sin que Sev supiera que estaba allí. Para verlo acariciarse a sí mismo, observar la expresión de su cara mientras llegaba al clímax. ¿Haría cualquier ruido si pensara que estaba solo?

—Podría quedarme aquí contigo para siempre—reflexionó Harry.

—Me temo que tomaría todo ese tiempo compensarte—dijo suavemente Severus. Harry sabía que no solo estaba hablando de las pociones, sino también del incidente con Remus, que lo llevó a su captura y finalmente a su situación actual.

—No puedo creer que Malfoy haya trabajado tan duro para mantenerme vivo—el solo pensamiento hizo girar la cabeza de Harry.

—¿Tienes náuseas otra vez? —preguntó Severus, viendo a Harry sacudir su cabeza.

—¿Hmm? —Harry vagamente registró la pregunta—Simplemente muy mareado—dijo cuando vio a Severus alcanzar la taza de té. Harry parpadeó varias veces para orientarse—¿Has pensado en el favor que Malfoy padre te debe? —.

—Nunca tengas prisa por cobrar. Nunca sabes cuándo surgirá una necesidad—a pesar de sus palabras, Severus parecía tener algunas cosas en mente.

* * *

Harry estaba muy bien bajo las atenciones de Sev. Había sido tratado con un vaso de leche con chocolate para apaciguar los antojos inducidos por sus sueños. Desafortunadamente, sin el uso de pociones para el dolor, se dieron cuenta de lo dolorido que estaba. Severus dedujo que sería seguro para Harry tomar pociones nuevamente al día siguiente y salir a preparar pociones. Adeline había insistido en que trabajara lejos de Harry para darle un descanso al hombre más joven de los vapores malolientes.

Adeline puso una silla en el pasillo donde podría tejer y escuchar a Harry, si tuviera alguna necesidad. Sabiendo esto, Harry estaba en silencio, asegurándole que todavía estaba bien. Un tintineo de una taza en un platillo y ella sabía que estaba bebiendo sus líquidos. Murmuró un " _Nox"_  apagando las velas en su habitación, e inconscientemente, las velas en el pasillo también. Adeline se rió entre dientes y volvió a encender sus velas con un  _"Lumos"_  y un movimiento de su varita. Vagamente escuchó su hechizo e hizo una nota mental para esperar a lanzar magia por un tiempo, recordando el momento en que había relajado toda la mitad inferior de Severus mientras intentaba un hechizo de preparación.

* * *

Kieran se quedó mirando por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Frances. Había estado tan emocionado antes, de escuchar que había un mago que pensó que podría ayudarlos, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

—Al menos sabemos que ya está hecho—intentó Frances, pero no pudo ocultar sus propias frustraciones—Parece tan improbable que algo así pueda ser llevado a cabo—pensó de nuevo sobre lo que le habían dicho que ayudaría a Harry, pero no podía entender cómo podrían hacerlo.

—Siempre existe la maldición Imperio—bromeó, aunque se preguntó si realmente él lo estaba considerando.

—Si no fuera imperdonable. ¿Cuántas veces has pensado eso en tu vida? — reflexionó ella—Al igual que cuando sanas a un paciente y vuelven a hacer lo primero que los metió en problemas—se había acercado a la ventana, mirando por encima del hombro—¿Qué harías si supieras que no tendrías que lidiar con las repercusiones? —sus palabras estaban demasiado cerca de su oído para que él pensara bien.

—Tome tú la cama—respondió antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Una celebración de su semi-buena noticia comenzó ...

—Te das cuenta, por supuesto—comenzó Frances, despertando a un Kieran somnoliento, arrastrando un dedo a través de su grueso pelo en pecho—Ya que no estaba bajo la maldición, todavía tendrás repercusiones con las que lidiar—.

—Te das cuenta, por supuesto— Frances comenzó, despertando una Kieran somnoliento, arrastrando un dedo por el espeso pelo en el pecho. —Desde que era bajo ninguna maldición, de todas maneras, tendrá repercusiones que lidiar—

—¿Hmm? —se preguntó si eso le había salido tan indiferente como había estado buscando—¿Y qué tendría que hacer a cambio de que se cumplan sus deseos? ¿Debería estar preocupado? —preguntó, y se volvió hacia ella, rascándose la barbilla con su propio rastrojo—¿Esperabas que te llevara a la cama y luego me fuera esta mañana? —.

—No—dijo ella, casualmente envolviendo una pierna alrededor de la suya—Espero que vayas por otra ronda—

—¿Otra vez? ¿Después de las primeros dos? —Protestó burlonamente, pero su cuerpo claramente no estaba de acuerdo con las sábanas—Serás mi muerte—dijo, recostado y llevándola consigo.

—Está bien, soy una sanadora—

* * *

Más tarde, Severus le dio un descanso a Adeline y se unió a Harry para almorzar. El joven mago prácticamente babeó sobre la crema de chocolate y todas las otras deliciosas comidas blandas en la bandeja. Nunca había probado el budín de tapioca, pero pronto descubrió que era uno de sus favoritos e hizo ruidos de tarareo mientras comía con gusto.

— Deja de hacer eso, estás demasiado débil para lo que quiero hacerte cuando haces esos sonidos—gruñó Severus.

—Tal vez deberías tomar algunos  _"Dulces Sueños"_  para ti—bromeó Harry, sonando muy parecido a Sev ya que su voz aún no había sanado completamente.

—No puedo hacer magia para limpiar las sábanas cuando me despierto. ¿Quién crees que lava la ropa por aquí? Era embarazoso a los doce años, no deseo revivirlo—Severus empujó un poco de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja de Harry, sintiendo incidentalmente la pequeña cicatriz que permanecía allí. —Lo compensaré, lo prometo—.

—Asegúrate de hacerlo—.

 


	71. TLC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry miró ansiosamente la puerta del baño. Sev y él habían estado juntos por un tiempo, pero no había previsto que estuvieran lo suficientemente cómodos para orinar en un contenedor que sostenía su amante. Estaba seguro de que, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Severus habría encontrado una forma mágica de evitar esto. Por supuesto, "magia" era la palabra clave aquí. Diablos, ni siquiera había escuchado al mago mayor echarse un pedo, reflexionó Harry. Severus alzó una ceja, su manera de preguntar qué era tan divertido sin preguntar.

—Antes de que vayas a trabajar en tu poción, ¿podrías llevarme al retrete? —Harry lo vio mirar la taza que habían estado usando—Podría irme, y luego tomar un baño. Puedo lograr meterme en la bañera. Luego puedes ayudarme a salir después de un buen baño—le preguntó, luciendo esperanzado, y pensó en agregar—Adeline tiene las tinas hechizadas seguramente para que los niños no se puedan ahogar—.

Severus consideró las opciones. Tenía que admitir que una de las razones por las que se las habían arreglado tan bien era debido a los hechizos amigables para niños de Adeline. Harry solo necesitaba tocar el grifo para que el agua caliente corriera al lavabo o al baño. No fue posible hacer que el agua estuviera mucho más caliente sin el uso de una varita mágica. Para alivio de Harry, finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.

Durante el desayuno discutieron el tema de la supuesta custodia de Severus en Hogwarts. Habían revisado los documentos, pero no habían vuelto a mencionarlos. Harry protestó porque Severus quería regresar al día siguiente. No tenían forma de saber si lo arrastrarían a Azkaban en el momento en que aparecieran. El pensamiento asustó a Harry más de lo que quería admitir.

—Estoy elaborando una poción para controlar el dolor; después de que la tomes, estarás lo suficientemente bien como para viajar a través del Flu—Severus quería que Harry fuera revisado por Poppy. Si bien había cuidado bien de Harry, eso le aseguraría que no se había olvidado algo.

Desde el incidente de la poción el día anterior, estaba siendo tan cuidadoso que Harry quería gritarle que dejara de tratarlo como vidrio frágil.

—Dijiste que usar el Flu alertaría a los Aurores de que no estabas en Hogwarts—Harry palideció, dándose cuenta de que Severus no tenía la intención de ir con él—No iré a ningún lado sin ti—declaró Harry con firmeza.

—Fue muy egoísta por mi parte tenerte aquí por tanto tiempo, sufriendo, cuando Poppy te hubiera dejado como nuevo en unas pocas horas. Debería haberle escrito a Albus pidiéndole un traslador—.

—¡No! —Dijo Harry, más fuerte de lo que pretendía—¿Cuándo Poppy alguna vez me dejó ir en unas horas? Me hubieran arreglado, solo para sentarme en la enfermería un día más o menos, preocupado por dónde estabas—Harry se mordió el labio y tomó la mano de Sev—Nadie ha trabajado tan duro para cuidarme como lo has hecho—presionó su cara en la mano libre de Sev cuando una oleada de mareo pasó sobre él otra vez. No quería mencionarlo, temiendo que ese fuera el factor decisivo y Severus insistiría en que regresaran para ver qué le pasaba—No me envíes lejos—suplicó.

Severus se preocupó de que Harry se desmoronara y llorara, pero se sintió aliviado cuando alzó la cara de su mano, con los ojos secos. Si él no envió de vuelta a Harry cuando estaba gravemente herido, ¿cuál era el punto ahora? Adeline había lanzado algunos hechizos de diagnóstico mientras Harry dormía, sin encontrar nada que necesitara atención inmediata—Si eso te tranquiliza, prometo continuar en mi esfuerzo egoísta y mantenerte a mi lado—dijo Severus con indiferencia, pero Harry pudo distinguir la sonrisa oculta y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—A veces me gustaría poder huir juntos, y ser libres—dijo Harry distraídamente.

—Técnicamente, tenemos que—reflexionó Severus—Como estudiante, nunca hubiera esquivado clases para ir a besarme—dijo sin hacer nada, recibiendo una carcajada de Harry.

—Recuerdo a cierto Maestro de Pociones que había querido llamar "cachondo" y decirle a Albus que no podías ir a trabajar porque eras demasiado tentador—recordó Harry, todavía riendo. Disfrutó desayunar en la cama con Severus junto a él.

—Fue tentador—le lanzó una mirada burlona a Harry, haciendo temblar al joven—Albus, el viejo tonto fúnebre, espera que aparezca para dar clases—bromeó—Estoy agradecido de que confíe tanto en mí como para no rastrear la lechuza que Adeline le envió confirmando nuestra seguridad—.

—¿Por qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, sirviéndose más huevos, deseando poder comer el tocino crujiente.

—¿Por qué esperas que aparezca? —preguntó Severus, sabiendo que Harry estaba hablando de algo completamente diferente.

—Dijiste que convertirte en espía no era la razón por la que confiaba en ti, que era otra cosa lo que convenció a Albus más allá de cualquier duda—.

—Larga historia—dijo Severus abruptamente, descartando la conversación. Hizo una pausa, pareciendo ordenar sus pensamientos, y cedió—Quizás esta tarde cuando termine la poción. Si estás despierto y aún estás interesado, supongo que puedo iluminarte—se burló cuando Harry se rió de nuevo.

—Está bien, Sev, piénsalo bien y házmelo saber—Harry se rió entre dientes y puso su taza de té de nuevo en la bandeja que Severus estaba quitando—Cuando decidas que estás listo para decirme, estaré aquí—Harry sonrió a su amante que estaba allí, parpadeando varias veces.

—Mocoso—dijo Severus, lo que significaba  _"Me conoces demasiado bien y gracias por ser tan comprensivo sobre esto"._  Dejó la bandeja por un momento para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su amante, capturando sus labios en un dulce beso.

—Mmm... sabes a tocino—tarareó Harry, volviendo ávidamente para otro beso. Sujetándose fuertemente a la túnica de Sev con una mano, Harry usó la otra para pasar sus dedos por su cabello, acercándolo más. Severus retrocedió, jadeando, y luego atacó el cuello de Harry con vigor.

—Es por eso por lo que te amo—ronroneó Severus, con un mordisco en el cuello—Todo lo que haces, lo haces con tanta pasión—.

Su joven amante gimió cuando lo mordió y se acurrucó tan cerca que casi se había subido directamente al regazo de Sev. Mientras Severus no quería detenerse, sabía que tenía una poción para preparar, por lo que frenó los frenéticos besos. Harry jadeó, juntando sus frentes, y acarició la nariz de Sev con la suya—Te amo—susurró, presionando un beso tierno en los labios de Sev—Te amo—repitió, una vez más acariciando su nariz con rasgos cincelados y volviendo a los sabrosos labios.

Cuando Harry lo besó con fuerza, Severus casi se deshizo por los sonidos necesitados de su amante. ~Te amo~.

El sonido se hizo tan silenciosamente que apenas podía distinguirse entre un grito de placer y algunas palabras cortas de pársel. Mientras que la mente de Severus puede no haber estado segura, su polla sin duda había prestado una mejor atención. Harry gimió, sintiendo la excitación de Sev apretarse contra él. Antes de que los besos se volvieran frenéticos otra vez, Severus retrocedió, dejando a Harry jadeando una vez más.

—Harry, amor, tenemos que parar—dijo con voz ronca.  _"Mientras todavía puedo"_ , pensó Severus—Tengo que trabajar en tu poción. Además, si no nos detenemos, no tendrás la energía para bañarte solo—Severus recibió un rápido asentimiento en respuesta y pensó que Harry había estado de acuerdo mucho más fácil de lo esperado—¿Qué, no hay argumento? —Él bromeó—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Severus cuando vio una gota de sudor en la frente de Harry—¿Volvió tu fiebre? —tocando su frente mientras hablaba.

—No, yo um...--se calló. Severus vio cómo se sonrojaban las mejillas de Harry mientras hablaba inaudiblemente. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por su comportamiento estúpido y habló—Realmente necesito usar el retrete—dijo sin dudarlo, aunque su rostro aún ardía de vergüenza. Esperaba ver una sonrisa, pero Severus simplemente asintió y no perdió tiempo en ayudarlo con su ropa de cama.

Harry resistió la tentación de gemir mientras era levantado en los fuertes brazos y llevado al baño—Podría haber caminado—protestó—Dioses, eres tan fuerte—Harry gimió y se acurrucó cerca del pecho de Sev. Esto sí le ganó una sonrisa burlona cuando Severus vio que la polla de Harry se sacudía.

—Gracias—suspiró Harry cuando Severus lo dejó en el inodoro. Harry miró pacientemente mientras Severus encendía el agua del baño, y luego comenzó a inquietarse cuando el hombre fue a buscar las toallas adecuadas—¿Sev? —.

—¿Si amor? —él respondió inocentemente.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. Puedo hacer esas cosas—hizo una pausa, viendo una sonrisa malvada en la cara de su amante—¡Sal! —gritó, habiéndose dado cuenta de que Sev estaba estancado a propósito—¡Cretino, sabes que tengo que hacer! —.

—¿Después de todo este tiempo no te sientes cómodo conmigo aquí? —El tono herido de Severus no lo estaba engañando. Harry apenas podía sentarse en el asiento, secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Severus! Cuando tenga ciento sesenta y ocho años y tengas ciento ochenta y ocho años, después de haber envejecido y arrugado juntos, todavía no estaré tan cómodo contigo. ¡Ahora vete! ~ Sal. ~ —agregó en pársel. Harry escuchó a Severus reír mientras corría. Se había levantado un viento, ayudando al mago que aún se reía a salir del baño. ~Cretino~ Siseó Harry cuando la puerta se cerró sin ser tocada.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo el hormigueo de la magia en el aire. No había hecho mucha magia en varios días y podía sentirla vibrar a través de él. Harry tuvo un momento de pánico al recordar que estaba aquí sin varita, pero luego recordó que Severus le había dicho que un estudiante la había encontrado justo después de su ataque.

Antes de meterse en la bañera, Harry dejó la puerta entreabierta como le había prometido a Severus, por si acaso tuviera que pedir ayuda. Echaba de menos a Severus alrededor de él en el baño, pero estaba agradecido de sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para tomar un baño solo.

* * *

Ron Weasley estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde su hermano estaba actuando el papel de un convaleciente Severus Snape. Rápidamente se puso de pie cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió para revelar a su jefe de división, seguido por Albus Dumbledore—Señor—Ron hizo una reverencia.

—Weasley—el mago lo reconoció con una ligera reverencia, o tal vez solo fue un asentimiento. De cualquier forma, Ron se hizo a un lado cuando su jefe le indicó que lo hiciera—Señor Snape—se dirigió a Bill, sin saber que era un suplente, y se acercó a la cama. Bill giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el auror, quien hizo una mueca, al notar que el pus rezumaba del vendaje.

—Es mi deber informarle de los informes recientemente transmitidos por los médicos forenses en San Mungo, donde su estudiante, el Sr. Flynn, actualmente está siendo tratado por trauma mental debido a sufrir la maldición Imperdonable Cruciatus por un período prolongado período de tiempo—.

Bill asintió ligeramente para demostrar que había entendido hasta el momento. Ron miró a Albus en busca de algún indicio de hacia dónde iba, pero el mago mayor no dio nada, lo que podría significar que sabía tanto como Ron: nada. Hasta ahora, no sonaba bien, y Ron consideró seriamente cómo iban a cambiar a Bill y Snape de nuevo. Estaba empezando a agradarle Snape y no quería que fuera a Azkaban, pero ciertamente no iba a permitir que su hermano entrara en su lugar. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Ron casi no escuchó las siguientes palabras de su superior, leyendo en voz alta el documento estampado con el emblema de San Mungo.

—Tendrá la oportunidad de leer esto en su totalidad cuando este recuperado—había hablado monótonamente hasta este punto, y luego se había tranquilizado—Dice en mucha jerga médica/legal que no pueden predecir si el Sr. Flynn recuperará la capacidad mental completa o no. Sin embargo, hicieron suficientes pruebas para concluir que sus lesiones se debieron a un sufrimiento por un largo período de tiempo, más que el tiempo para el cual no tienes una coartada creíble. Tienes suerte de que él haya vivido, Snape. Si ellos no hubieran podido probarlo, ya te habrían Besado. Como soy responsable de mis acciones y las de quienes están bajo mi mando, me gustaría disculparme formalmente por las acciones que causaron sus lesiones mientras estaba bajo arresto domiciliario—.

Recibiendo un breve asentimiento en respuesta de quien creía que era Snape, el Auror continuó, pero una vez más con el tono monótono que había usado antes—Tiene todo el derecho de presentar una demanda contra el Ministerio de Magia por su confinamiento indebido, lo que resulto en su incapacitación, pérdida de tiempo en el trabajo y difamación contra el nombre de un profesor de Hogwarts—el hombre inclinó su cabeza en cuestión—¿Desea presentar una queja? —.

Bill, como Sev, negó con la cabeza  _"no"_.

—No lo creo—añadió en voz baja, no del todo burlón. Los aurores sabían del pasado de Severus y que se había librado de serias acusaciones. Le convendría no hacer olas con el Ministerio.

Albus fue rápido en captar la atención del Auror antes de irse, deseando discutir una retractación que se imprimiría en El Profeta. Sabía que podría ser la única forma de informar al verdadero Severus sobre lo que se había resuelto. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Ron ayudó a Bill a salir de la cama. Mientras el hermano Weasley mayor se lavaba y cambiaba con su propia ropa, se pudo escuchar un grito desde el retrete—¿Por qué no se lava esta tinta roja? —.

En su oficina, no muy lejos, el rostro de Madame Pomfrey se enrojeció. Había puesto dos y dos juntos, recordando la misma tenaz tinta roja que no podía lavarse con Harry Potter—Solo buenos amigos, mi culo—murmuró para sí misma con una sonrisa. Era una pareja que ella no había previsto, pero podía ver la atracción y cuánto tenía en común la extraña pareja. No necesitaba a Albus para decirle que se podía confiar en Severus. El mago generalmente cáustico, a lo largo de los años, había ido más allá de la fabricación de pociones necesarias para la enfermería. Es posible que se haya peleado al respecto, pero nunca olvidó una fecha límite para las pociones que necesitaba tanto para los estudiantes como para el personal. Ella se sintió muy aliviada al escuchar que el Ministerio de Magia lo había absuelto.

* * *

En una lujosa bañera llena de abundantes burbujas, Harry se empapó felizmente. En algún punto alrededor del segundo recalentamiento del agua, Harry recordó el hechizo que había sido colocado para mantener a los niños seguros en la bañera. Levantó cautelosamente los brazos doloridos en los costados de la bañera y luego levantó los pies, lo que lo mantenía en pie. Aunque de alguna manera lo esperaba, no pudo contener la risa de sorpresa cuando su cuerpo se balanceó en el agua, manteniéndolo a flote. Después de maniobrar, Harry logró encontrar una posición cómoda, manteniendo su cuerpo sumergido en el agua tibia, aunque su cabeza nunca se hundió. Con un feliz suspiro, Harry se recostó y disfrutó su remojo.

En el pasillo, Adeline se sentó a leer el periódico con su lupa, en busca de noticias sobre Severus. Como no encontró nada, dejó el periódico, lista para comenzar las últimas revistas que rara vez tenía tiempo de leer. Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de pasar la primera página, su hija menor se acercó, llevando a un niño pequeño con cara roja llorando por su madre. Adeline estaba eternamente agradecida de que su hija tuviera la previsión de colocar un hechizo silenciador alrededor del niño antes de correr por el pasillo con él.

—Él todavía no ha regresado de la tienda—la joven intentó explicarle a su inconsolable sobrino. Para su gran alivio, su madre tomó al niño. Ella felizmente se haría cargo del tranquilo trabajo de sentarse con el periódico cualquier día.

* * *

Severus entró a la cocina para obtener más agua para su base de poción. No esperaba ver a Adeline sobornando a un mocoso llorando con una galleta. Rápidamente fijó sus ojos en el Asistente del Servicio, encontrando la pestaña rayada que indicaba que su amante estaba en el baño. Aparentemente, si se podía confiar en la caja en la pared, Harry no necesitaba nada en ese momento. Adeline observó su línea de visión y explicó que su hija, Serilia, estaba allí para no perder el tiempo hasta que pudiera regresar después de dormir a su nieto. Severus no podía recordar cuál de las dos hijas que había conocido era Serilia. Suspiró, sabiendo que tenía que terminar la poción. Tendría tiempo de ver a Harry muy pronto cuando su brebaje necesitara cocerse a fuego lento por un tiempo. Confiaba en el juicio de Adeline, pero no quería estar lejos por mucho tiempo. Harry todavía tenía una voz dolorida y áspera por la última vez que Severus lo había dejado solo.

* * *

Arriba, a través de la pequeña abertura en la puerta, grandes ojos marrones miraron hacia adentro para ver lo poco que podía de la habitación vacía. Serilia había resoplado por no tener la oportunidad de servir a "la Señora" personalmente. Después de leer los titulares, el periódico perdió rápidamente su atractivo—Si ella está en el baño, entonces ciertamente no me haría daño arreglar un poco—se dijo a sí misma alegremente. Entrando silenciosamente en la habitación del Maestro, razonó, si mientras ella estaba allí, la Señora necesitaba algo, estaría cerca. Para su deleite, ella podía atender muchas cosas en la habitación. Calentó la habitación con un movimiento de su varita, luego envió los platos y tazas vacías por ahí del desayuno en la bandeja.

No queriendo ir demasiado lejos, decidió renunciar al viaje al armario de la ropa blanca y lanzar un hechizo para refrescar las sábanas existentes antes de esponjar las almohadas y hacer la cama adecuada. Escuchó atentamente los sonidos que podía oír a través de la puerta abierta que conducía al baño. Le tomó toda su voluntad no echar un vistazo para ver a la Señora. Ya era bastante difícil imaginar al severo Maestro Snape con una dama especial en su vida, y mucho menos cómo sería.

—¿Sev? — Harry estaba seguro de haber escuchado un ruido y desesperadamente esperaba que fuera Severus. Se había quedado dormido y el agua ya no estaba lo suficientemente cálida. Sus músculos amenazaban con calambres otra vez, lo que sería una pena después de un baño tan agradable y acogedor. Intentó alcanzar el control para obtener más agua caliente, pero solo logró agregar más burbujas.

—Todavía está trabajando en la poción, ¿debería ir por él? —Preguntó Serilia, pensando cuán horrible debe sentirse la pobre con un dolor de garganta tan grande. "Ni siquiera suena como una mujer, pobrecita".

—¿Um, Adeline? —graznó, esperando haber recordado su nombre. Esta persona era obviamente más joven, pero no sabía qué más decirle a la extraña.

—Soy Serilia, su hija. Su habitación está limpia. ¿Le gustaría que atienda su baño? —su pregunta tomó a Harry por sorpresa. No tenía idea de cómo vivían las personas con dinero. Dobby siempre estuvo dispuesto a servir, pero esto no era como comer pastel. ¿La insultaría si dijera que no? El agua se enfriaba...

—Yo um, nunca—se sentía como un idiota y ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir—Supongo que estaría bien—agregó sin convicción, queriendo golpearse en la cabeza por no tener idea de cómo vivían los magos cultos.

Fuera de la puerta, Serilia sonrió. Fue un gran alivio que la Señora no pareciera estar acostumbrada a tener una doncella y no se molestaría si no hubiera hecho todo correctamente. Ella había recordado las historias contadas acerca de la anterior "Lady Snape" que lanzaba insultos si no había la cantidad justa de sales de baño.

—Gracias—suspiró Harry, aliviado de sentir el agua calentarse. Estaba agradecido de que la chica estuviera haciendo un punto de buscar en otro lado. Ella parecía tener solo cuatro o cinco años más que él. Se le ocurrió presentarse, pero todos sabían su nombre y se sintió estúpido al decir lo obvio. Además de eso, ella hizo una mueca cuando él habló.

Con el baño sintiéndose acogedor una vez más, Harry se relajó debajo de las muchas burbujas, que ocultaron sus partes privadas, y observó a Serilia moverse. No había pensado que la habitación estuviera fría hasta que la hechizaron más cálida y se sintió diez veces mejor. Encendió una vela que desprendía una fragancia relajante y colocó un encantamiento calentito en las toallas—¿Le gustaría que Le lavara el cabello, señorita? —preguntó ella con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo contacto visual por primera vez. Si no hubiera estado sosteniendo el toallero, Harry estaba seguro de que se habría caído al suelo. Su mandíbula ya estaba allí. Harry estaba acostumbrado a la exclamación que a veces recibía de la gente, pero esta chica prácticamente hiperventilaba—Tú, tú-tú eres...— tartamudeó, tratando desesperadamente de recuperarse.

—¿Harry Potter? —intervino amablemente.

—¡Un hombre! —gritó ella al mismo tiempo—¡Oh, Merlín!... ¿Eres Harry Potter? —La información añadida era demasiado para ella, ya que todavía estaba tratando de aceptar el hecho de que estaba en la misma habitación con un hombre desnudo en la bañera. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y aterrizó con un ruido sordo, sentada en el inodoro.

Harry estaba agradeciendo a los dioses que ella había aterrizado sentada, ya que él no estaba en condiciones de ayudarla a levantarse del piso, incluso si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo desnudo y empapado. Que, por cierto, no lo fue. Ella había comenzado a murmurar disculpas, pero Harry la interrumpió.

—¿Por qué creíste que era una mujer? —preguntó, usando el tono que Severus usaba cuando esperaba una respuesta. Funcionó mejor de lo que pensó que lo haría.

—Porque el Maestro Snape te ama—jadeó, golpeándose la boca con la mano. Harry estaba seguro de si ella fuera un elfo doméstico, ya se estaría golpeando la cabeza contra la pared de mármol. No estaba seguro de si Severus le había contado a Adeline su relación, y Serilia actuó como si hubiera soltado al gato fuera de la bolsa.

—Sé que él me ama—dijo, deseando que dejara de mirar aterrorizada por contar un secreto—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, y para su sorpresa se encontró con que le estaban contando toda la historia acerca de la pestaña rayada que había empezado a moverse, revelando que era el amor de la vida de Snape. Harry podía ver cuándo se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sentada en el baño, hablando con un Harry Potter desnudo. Serilia había estado respondiendo preguntas con calma hasta que de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a dar vueltas—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó.

—Siempre soñé con conocerte, pero esta no era la forma en que lo había imaginado—se levantó, limpiándose las arrugas de la falda con su varita. Parecía tan nerviosa que Harry no pudo resistir, y dejó escapar su respuesta.

—¿Quieres decir desnudo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, te he imaginado desnudo, solo quise decir...—se interrumpió cuando sus palabras la atraparon. Esta vez ambas manos volaron para cubrir su boca, recordándole mucho a Hermione, y no pudo evitar reír. Cualquier intento que hizo de una disculpa salió como un sonido de chillidos horrorizados, y luego salió corriendo de la habitación.

Al oír que los pasos se detienen en el pasillo, y luego regresaban vacilantes, Harry se dio cuenta de que probablemente le habían dicho que se quedara cerca para escuchar en caso de que necesitara ayuda. Él se rió de nuevo, pensando en la pobre y mortificada niña. Pensó que tal vez Sev se habría burlado de él para estar tan divertido por la angustia de otra persona, pero recordó momentos en los que él y Ron se habían reído cuando Ginny y Hermione se habían avergonzado.

Después de un tiempo, el agua comenzó a sentirse fría nuevamente. Si solo hubiera sido cuestión de calentar el agua, de alguna manera lo habría solucionado, pero también se estaba cansando. Sostenerse sentado en una posición cómoda hacía que sus piernas se cansaran; permitirse flotar estaba bien hasta que sintió una oleada de mareo y la combinación lo puso enfermo de estómago.

—Hola...—llamó, esperando obtener una respuesta—Por favor, sé que estás allí—dijo lastimosamente, sonando más cansado de lo que realmente estaba. Las niñas eran retoños para hombres indefensos que confesaban necesitarlas. Todo el escenario combinado con los ojos suplicantes adecuados funcionó de maravillas—Por favor—dijo una vez más, y puso énfasis deliberadamente en su voz áspera. "¿Quién dice que no soy Slytherin?" murmuró para sí mismo cuando escuchó pasos tímidos cerca de la puerta del baño.

—¿Sí? —ella habló vacilante, mirando a la vuelta de la esquina—¿Quieres que busque al Maestro Snape por ti? —.

Harry vaciló por un momento—No. Si no está de vuelta, es que ya casi ha terminado con la poción y no quiero llamarlo, lo obligaría a comenzar de nuevo—Suspiró, sin estar seguro de lo que quería en ese momento, aparte de estar de vuelta en su cálida cama.

—Yo um, dejé toallas calientes y una bata de baño. Imagino que ya debes de estar arrugado como una ciruela pasa—dijo con humor, luego se dio cuenta de que había comentado sobre su cuerpo otra vez y se reprendió a sí misma.

—No planeaba salir hasta que Severus regresara. Me he mareado y no quería arriesgarme a abrirme la cabeza tratando de salir de la bañera—Harry se sintió aliviado de verla entrar con cautela en la habitación—Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre—.

—Serilia—respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Harry notó que ella hizo todo lo que pudo para no ver si las burbujas seguían funcionando como tapadera, pero falló con un sonrojo—Solo mi familia me llama así—tartamudeó—Mis amigos me llaman Sara—.

—Sara, ¿hay algún hechizo para ayudar a las personas mayores a salir de la bañera? —preguntó, esperando que no solo los niños necesitaran hechizos adicionales en su lugar. Harry estaría eternamente agradecido cuando agitó su varita y una especie de barandilla salió de la pared. El barrote se extendió sobre la bañera y pensó que sería capaz de detenerlo para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Quisieras que te trajera el cántaro, para que puedas enjuagarte? —preguntó, buscando una jarra antigua que estaba en un cuenco a juego.

—Eso responde la pregunta sobre cómo lavarme el pelo cuando no puedo meter la cabeza debajo del agua—dijo riendo. Su expresión se aligeró cuando él no pareció ofendido por sus comentarios anteriores.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —ella preguntó con preocupación. No parecía que pudiera manejar el pesado artículo de cerámica. Por la expresión de Harry, él estaba pensando lo mismo—Yo um, podría ayudarte con tu cabello antes de darte un poco de privacidad para salir de la bañera—le ofreció aprensivamente.

Harry estaba feliz de tener el agua caliente ahora sobre su cabeza. Él, riendo, le contó lo sorprendido que estaba cuando ella le ofreció su ayuda antes, teniendo una experiencia limitada con los sirvientes o la cultura mágica en general. Serilia se sonrojó una vez más, explicando que se esperaba de ella que ayudara a la dama de la casa más que al hombre, pero dado que estaba convaleciente, esto sería aceptable.

Ella no parecía muy confiada en la declaración, pero él no iba a discutir, ya que apreciaba un buen masaje de cuero cabelludo. Después de varios días en la cama, su cabello se había vuelto tan grasiento que comenzó a oler. No quería pensar en el hecho de que a Severus no parecía importarle. Estaba seguro de que, de no haber sido por su relación con el mago, el Maestro de Pociones no se molestaría en pasar por el problema que tuvo para lucir lo mejor posible para Harry. Se apoyó en la barra frente a él para mantener el equilibrio mientras ella enjuagaba el pelo. Harry suspiró, pensando en Sev y esperando que regresara pronto. Notó una pausa en su historia de su nuevo trabajo, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

Serilia había estado hablando de sus nuevos empleadores mientras admiraba su espalda musculosa y luego se congeló, al darse cuenta de que el agua de enjuague borraba algunas burbujas, dándole una inesperada vista de su trasero. Tragó saliva y apartó los ojos de la deliciosa vista—Yo, um, voy a entrar a la otra habitación mientras sales—rápidamente volvió a aplicar el hechizo de calentamiento en las toallas y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Harry dejó que el agua se drenara y tiró de una toalla antes de levantarse de la bañera con el uso de la barra. Pensó que si necesitaba ayuda de Sara, preferiría estar cubierto. Él pudo haberse reído al pensar en la reacción de ella al ver su trasero, pero eso era completamente diferente de la situación en caso de que necesitara ayuda seria para levantarse. Para su alivio, el listón no estaba allí solo para estabilizar el agarre de la mano, sino que también una mano que lo tocaba hacía que la persona fuera momentáneamente liviana. Era como un  _Wingardium Leviosa_  incorporado—Eso no fue tan malo—pensó para sus adentros, luego lo dijo en voz alta para el beneficio de Serilia. Se preguntó por qué nunca se le ocurrió caldear su bata en casa. Era muy acogedor. Tal vez era hora de obtener un nuevo libro sobre encantos de los hogares. No era como si no supiera cómo, era solo cuestión de tomar conciencia de algunas de las diversas aplicaciones que se podrían poner a diferentes encantamientos.

—¿Estarás bien volviendo a la cama? —preguntó Serilia desde el dormitorio. Harry le aseguró que estaba bien y se quedaría para lavarse los dientes antes de volver a la cama. Esperó hasta que la oyó regresar al corredor antes de maniobrar cuidadosamente hacia el fregadero. Terminando, salió del baño, esperando ser golpeado por el frío que solía sentir al salir de la habitación humeante, pero se sintió aliviado de sentir la habitación igualmente cómoda. La cama no estaba tan lejos y Harry se sintió firme en sus pies. Lo tomaría con calma y esperaría que la cama no estuviera tan alta del piso como parecía. No se había dado cuenta de eso mientras estaba acostado con Severus. Su amante alto y elegante se había deslizado fácilmente bajo las sábanas a su lado mientras lo cuidaba de manera excelente.

Harry contuvo el aliento cuando la cama pareció inclinarse. Lo más probable es que toda la habitación se estuviera inclinando. La ola de mareo lo golpeó como una bludger inesperada. Buscó algo para agarrar mientras trataba de sostenerse en algo, pero estaba perdiendo terreno rápidamente—¿Sara? —llamó con preocupación y gritó cuando el giro en su cabeza se intensificó y se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

Severus rápidamente limpió su espacio de trabajo. Después de haberse ido por mucho más tiempo de lo esperado, no quería nada más que volver corriendo a Harry, pero con un niño rebelde corriendo, no era seguro irse sin antes atender todos sus materiales. Con la última varilla para agitar seca y guardada, agarró el cálido frasco de poción y se dirigió a través de la mansión. No estaba demasiado preocupado, ya que Adeline tuvo la amabilidad de haber revisado la pestaña de Harry hace solo diez minutos, informando que no tenía ninguna necesidad y que todavía estaba en el baño. Incluso le había informado que el agua había sido recalentada lo suficiente por el tiempo que estuvo allí. Severus había estado preocupado de que Harry se hubiera quedado dormido, sin saber si el agua se había enfriado. En cambio, fue la sangre de Severus la que se enfrió cuando entró al corredor, escuchando a su amante gritar. Todo había ido tan bien, no podía entender qué habría causado que Harry tuviese ese temido sueño de "Sara" otra vez. Nunca se había perdonado a sí mismo por la violación, y ahora le enfurecía pensar que la imagen seguía atormentando a su amante.

Entrando a la habitación a la velocidad de la luz, Severus se sorprendió por la vista frente a él. Harry fue empujado contra la pared, sostenido allí por una chica que estaba sobre él—¿Qué le has hecho? —gritó Severus con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, lanzándose hacia la ramera que se atrevió a poner una mano sobre su Harry.

—Ayuda—ella gimió—No soy lo suficientemente fuerte—jadeó, sus rodillas cedieron mientras ella y Harry comenzaban a deslizarse hacia el piso. Al ver el comienzo de su descenso, Severus cambió rápidamente de táctica. En lugar de atacarla, alcanzó a Harry, tirando de él hacia arriba, presionándolo contra la pared justo como la niña lo había intentado.

—¿Sev? —Harry movió la cabeza tratando de ver claramente. Extendió la mano para tocar la cara pálida, pero falló—Mareado de nuevo—dijo débilmente, alcanzando una vez más a colocar una mano en el hombro de Sev.

 _"¿De nuevo?"_  Severus no perdió el tiempo. Sin preocuparse por sí mismo, agarró un puñado de polvos Flu, listo para llevar a Harry a través del fuego para obtener la atención médica que necesitaba. Maldito Ministerio, no iba a proteger su propia libertad a costa de la salud de Harry. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir las palabras, Harry había caído inconsciente. No quería llevarlo a través de la flu así; ya que no estaba seguro de qué causaba el mareo, no estaba seguro de si sería seguro. El polvo que se habría quemado en un instante durante su viaje ahora llovía sobre el piso.

Adeline corrió a la habitación para encontrar a su hija más joven casi presa del pánico, tirada en el piso, y un Severus derrotado llevando a Harry a la cama.

Severus espetó, exigiendo respuestas. Había pensado que Harry había estado durmiendo, que los gritos eran parte de una pesadilla. La niña explicó cómo había entrado cuando llamó y trató de evitar que Harry cayera al suelo, pero no se las arregló tan bien. Algunas cosas tenían más sentido para Severus cuando descubrió que Harry había estado llamando a la hija de Adeline y no soñando.

—¿Serilia? —Adeline habló lentamente. La joven dio un paso atrás, estudiando la alfombra—¿Cómo es que el Sr. Potter sabía tu nombre? —la mujer preguntó en un tono sospechoso. Incluso si Severus le hubiera contado a Harry sobre su familia que había conocido esa semana, solo los amigos de su hija la llamaban Sara. Afortunadamente, la niña se salvó, por ahora, de contestar preguntas cuando Harry comenzó a darse la vuelta.

—¿Harry? —Los dedos de Severus rozaron sus mejillas, una cruza entre una caricia y una evaluación de fiebre o lesión—¿Sigues mareado? —preguntó, ya que su joven amante claramente no lo miraba a los ojos.

—Severus, siento que he tenido demasiado whiskey de fuego—sonrió, pero luego hizo una mueca, comenzando a sentir náuseas.

—¿Cuántos dedos estoy sosteniendo? —

—Dos—respondió correctamente, pero luego lo arruinó al continuar—seis todos juntos, dos en cada mano—Harry intentó agarrar una de las tres manos, pero falló.

—Apunta a la mano de enmedio—Severus lo dirigió, y apretó la mano fuertemente en la suya cuando lo logró. Era aparente que Harry todavía estaba tratando de hacer contacto visual, pero no podía enfocarse—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado teniendo mareos? —Preguntó, al ver que Harry volvía la cabeza, con la culpa claramente reflejada en su rostro. Harry comenzó a tragar con dificultad, ya que voltear su cabeza solo había empeorado las cosas. Podía sentir la saliva que llenaba su boca y comenzó a tomar grandes respiraciones, con la esperanza de calmar las náuseas.

Viendo la incomodidad de Harry, Adeline convocó un vaso de agua—¿Qué edad tiene Harry? —ella dirigió su pregunta a Severus—¿Casi la misma edad que tu primo Anton cuando entró en su magia? —Continuó explicando que Anton había tenido varios episodios de mareo en un lapso de una semana, mientras que Serilia solo tuvo uno, pero se desmayó.

—Ambos—respondió Harry, desconcertándolos—Mareado varias veces toda la semana—trató de explicar y sonrió en dirección a Sev cuando los dedos largos y delgados mantuvieron sus ojos abiertos para ver si estaban dilatados.

—¿Toda la semana y te desmayaste hoy también? —preguntó Adeline, su sonrisa se podía escuchar en sus palabras—Como si hubiéramos esperado algo menos del  _"Niño que vivió"_ —Harry hizo una mueca ante el término, pero lo atribuyó a su problema actual—¿Has notado algún cambio mientras lanzaste magia? —ella preguntó, pero recordó que Severus no había tocado su varita una sola vez allí y pensó que podrían estar tratando de esconder al joven, ocultando así su magia.

—No sé—dijo Harry, y pensó en ello un poco más—Ayer apagué las luces en la habitación y te escuché volver a encender la lámpara en la puerta—recordó—No quise usar "Nox" en las velas de todo el camino más allá de la habitación, en el pasillo—.

—¿El corredor? —se rió Serilia con incredulidad. Habían olvidado que ella estaba en la habitación—Todo el lado este de la mansión se oscureció—dijo con un bufido.

* * *

Después de una taza de té especial de Adeline, Harry se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para retener la poción que Severus había preparado para él. La poción era una mezcla complicada y no estaba hecha para ser una solución rápida. Lentamente se abriría paso a través del sistema de Harry. Severus planeaba pasar la noche y la mañana siguiente en la cama con Harry, asegurándose de que la poción fuera efectiva. Después almorzarían con Adeline y verían cómo regresar a Hogwarts. Harry estaba deseando ver más que una habitación de la mansión.

Una vez más, la habitación estaba en silencio con solo Harry y Severus bajo un pesado edredón—¿Pasaste mucho tiempo aquí como un niño? — preguntó Harry. Estaba contento de estar en la cómoda cama, presionado contra el costado delgado de Sev, con la cabeza acunada en el hueco de su brazo. Harry le apretó un poco el bíceps bajo la cabeza y suspiró con satisfacción.

—No muchos, en realidad. Después de pasar mi primer año en Hogwarts, descubrí que mi padre ya no tenía ningún interés en tratar conmigo. Durante los primeros tres veranos, cuando a los estudiantes se les exigía que dejaran la escuela, me enviaron aquí. A pesar de los desagradables primos, disfruté de los beneficios de vivir en una casa solariega con una amplia biblioteca y amables miembros del personal. Fue una mejora sustancial del agujero de tierra donde estaba acostumbrado a vivir—.

—¿Por qué dejaste de venir aquí? —

—Mi padre era un mago oscuro cuya preocupación era solo para él mismo. No era uno para seguir a los demás, pero no tenía un centavo, y la oferta de poder y dinero del Señor Oscuro era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar. Además de su lealtad, tenía poco para ofrecer. Al verano siguiente, cuando me consideró "lo suficientemente mayor" pronto me encontré de nuevo en el cobertizo donde había crecido. Afilamos las habilidades de magia oscura que me había estado enseñando desde que tenía la edad suficiente para pronunciar los encantamientos. En un intento de ascender en rango, le ofreció su hijo a su amo—Severus podía sentir a Harry ponerse rígido a su lado.

>> Mi padre era un bastardo, pero no me arrastraba pataleando y gritando. Sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de tener éxito por mí mismo. Tenía excelentes calificaciones, pero no tenía dinero para continuar mi educación. Mi encantadora personalidad no hizo nada para lograrlo. Me invitaron a un Aprendizaje. Puede que no me hayan gustado mis limitadas opciones de carrera, pero dado mi talento e intereses, la oportunidad de ser entrenado por un Maestro que no tuvo escrúpulos en profundizar en experimentos cuestionables para lograr sus objetivos fue tentador, por decir al menos—Severus pensó en el momento en que sirvió voluntariamente al Señor Oscuro. No había visto ninguno de los galeones prometidos, pero sí tenía un suministro ilimitado de ingredientes de pociones y el permiso para fabricar y consumir pociones para él mismo.

A Harry no le gustó saber que su amante había vivido de pociones nutritivas durante tres meses hasta que logró obtener algo de su propio dinero encontrando algunos magos entre los conocidos Mortífagos de su padre que le pagarían por pociones dudosas que no estaban disponibles en ningún respetable boticario. Harry no podía decir mucho, ya que él mismo había pasado el verano viviendo de un montón de ranas de chocolate y un pastel de carne picada de Molly—¿Cuánto tiempo le serviste antes de ir a Albus? —Harry no sabía qué tan bien iba a pasar esta pregunta.

—Más de lo que cabría esperar—respondió honestamente—Al principio, estaba muy entusiasmado con que me enseñaran uno a uno. Sin nadie con quien competir, o rivalidades de la casa con las que lidiar, era una esponja ansiosa, lista para absorber toda la información disponible. Con solo mis estudios en los que concentrarse, era más fácil bloquear los aspectos más desagradables de ser un Mortífago. El Maestro de Pociones con el que entrenaba era un capataz agotador que lograba mantenerme ocupado todo el tiempo. Después de una "salida" tuve pociones tranquilizadoras, pociones de agudización e ingenio que me embutían en la garganta para poder volver a mi entrenamiento sin la molestia de la angustia mental que obstaculizara mi educación—.

—Una vez me dijiste que era un bastardo malvado, pero parece que intentaba ayudarte. ¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo que la información que tenía era conflictiva.

—Buena memoria—Severus lo felicitó—No era un buen mago, pero en algún momento se dio cuenta de que debía reemplazarlo. Había enojado al Señor Oscuro y lo iban a matar tan pronto como mi entrenamiento estuviera completo. Disminuir mi entrenamiento sería obvio, así que, en cambio, él me enseñó todo lo que sabía, cada detalle y matiz de la elaboración de pociones solo conocidos por los Maestros. Luego, para continuar mi educación, me llevó a simposios, conferencias y me ayudó a conectarme con proveedores de ingredientes de todo el mundo. Siempre tuvo una agenda completa para mostrarle a nuestro Maestro que todavía tenía cosas que enseñarme—.

>> Entonces mi padre le señaló a Voldemort que su hijo había sido publicado en un diario de pociones. Después de que un artículo afirmara que "Severus Snape estaba en camino de alcanzar el estatus del mayor maestro de pociones en Gran Bretaña", mi mentor nunca más fue visto ni tampoco otros Mortífagos mencionaron su nombre—.

—¿No tienes un aprendiz? — preguntó Harry, dejando al  _"quién te reemplazará"_  sin decir.

—Sí, pero es un tonto arrogante que aprenderá muy poco de mí al ritmo que él va. Todavía no soy reemplazable, y en este momento todavía estoy en buena posición con el Señor Oscuro—.

Esto hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor—Eso y el tonto arrogante no están en condiciones de espiar a Albus—añadió Harry bostezando. Severus lo acercó, presionando suaves besos en su sien.

—Duerme amor, luego hablaremos más—prometió Severus. Aún no le había contado a Harry por qué Albus confiaba en él, pero eso podía esperar hasta que Harry estuviera más despierto. De todos modos, no tenía prisa por tener esa conversación.

Medio dormido, Harry acarició a su amante, disfrutando los tiernos besos. Tenía la sensación de que regresarían pronto, pero no tenía prisa por irse. Ahora que estaba cómodo, podría disfrutar de este escondite con Sev. Harry podía sentir la aprensión de su amante y sabía que la siguiente conversación sería difícil para ellos. Por ahora, se consolarían uno al otro, y esperarían hasta estar mejor descansados para enfrentar la realidad en la forma de la historia del pasado.

 


	72. Lealtades Y Revelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus yacía de espaldas con un brazo alrededor de su joven amante. Miró a través de la ventana, disfrutando de la simple paz de la nieve que caía. Severus anhelaba estar de vuelta en su propia cama, pero tenía pensamientos contradictorios en ese sentido. La cama en la que había estado durmiendo cómodamente durante muchos años no era la cama en la que había acostumbrado a acostarse con Harry. Disfrutó mucho tener la cabeza de Harry descansando contra él, sintiendo cálidas respiraciones sobre su pecho desnudo.

Harry se movió y se acurrucó más cerca de Sev bajo las cálidas mantas. Sintiendo una pequeña protuberancia contra sus labios, la sacudió con su lengua y volvió a dormir con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Descansa—susurró Severus, presionando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, obteniendo un  _"Hmm"_  dormido, en respuesta.

* * *

Era tarde esa noche cuando Harry despertó de su siesta. Se sintió muy aliviado de encontrarse a sí mismo lo suficientemente bien como para sentarse en una pequeña mesa donde cenaron tarde. Severus había esperado que posiblemente durmiera toda la noche, pero Harry no iba a dejarlo tan fácil. Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que Severus había admitido que había una razón específica por la cual Albus comenzó a confiar en él. Sin embargo, recibió un respiro ya que Harry estaba en ese momento satisfecho con hacer preguntas sobre sus veranos en la mansión. Severus contó varias historias de sus primos y de cómo se había escondido de ellos en la cocina. Y recordó los tiempos en que Adeline se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cocina, incluso cuando sus torturadores no estaban en casa para esconderse. Severus se rió mientras relataba su primer intento de hornear. Había sido un desastre, pero Adeline no le había dicho que era terrible, sino que hizo varias sugerencias que mejorarían sus resultados la próxima vez y luego sirvió tarta de fresas esa noche.

—Eso está bien; ella hizo tu tarta favorita para que te sintieras mejor—dijo Harry mientras disfrutaba por completo de su nueva capacidad de comer alimentos regulares de nuevo.

—No fue por eso. Fue porque Anton era alérgico a las fresas y se lo serviría en cualquier desastre que horneara ese día—dijo Severus con una sonrisa y un bufido indigno. Estaba seguro de que, si esa mujer hubiera ido a Hogwarts, ella habría sido clasificada como Slytherin—.

—¿Que les pasó a ellos? —preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta de que todos debieron haber fallecido. Observó la cara de Severus, pero no vio emociones externas. Harry a menudo podía ver lo que otros no podían hacer cuando se trataba de las reacciones de Severus, pero no siempre.

—Honestamente, no sé qué fue de la mayoría de ellos. Con los tratos de mi padre y los rumores de que ambos habíamos tomado la Marca Tenebrosa, nos repudiaron. No les había prestado ninguna atención y fue solo porque la muerte de Anton fue un escándalo que incluso supiera que lo mataron—dijo, con un movimiento de los ojos, sobre el fallecimiento de su primo, que involucró a un político que lo atrapó en la cama con su esposa y su hija y luego procedió a maldecirlo hasta la muerte—No sabía que mi tío había sobrevivido a sus hijos hasta que recibí la noticia de mi herencia después de su fallecimiento. Ser repudiado es diferente de ser desheredado: el primero es más un repudio personal, una negación de reconocimiento o responsabilidad; estado en relación con los derechos de línea de sangre. Mi primera reacción fue deshacerme del lugar. Confíe en Albus para convencerme de no tomar una decisión precipitada—Severus tomó un sorbo de su vino, contento de no haber sacado a la familia de Adeline de su hogar todos esos años atrás.

—Estoy aprendiendo que Albus generalmente piensa en los próximos años cuando toma decisiones o da consejos. Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes más de un siglo y medio—Harry perdió su hilo de pensamiento mientras cerraba la boca alrededor de una cucharada de budín celestial.

—Hablando de Albus y confianza—supo cómo recuperar la atención de Harry—Tenemos diferentes opiniones sobre el evento que ha sido un punto de inflexión en mi vida como espía y miembro de la Orden—replicó Severus rellenando su vaso y sugirió que llevaran la conversación a la cama donde Harry podría estar más cómodo.

—¿No es ese el caso entre tú y Albus? — Harry preguntó retóricamente—Eso fue realmente bueno—comentó, deslizando un dedo a lo largo del borde del cuenco para obtener la última parte antes de abandonar la mesa. Severus vio como Harry chupaba la dulce sustancia de su dedo, pero no dio ninguna indicación del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre él—¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? —Preguntó Harry, alejando su atención de lo que esa boca podía hacer—A menos que hubiera detalles en los que no quisieras entrar, tal vez en vez de contarme la historia, ¿podrías mostrármelo? —Harry fue rápido en continuar, no estaba seguro si estaba sobrepasando sus límites al hacer semejante pregunta—Si ni tú ni Albus están de acuerdo, entonces tal vez debería juzgar por mí mismo, obteniendo una versión imparcial—.

Severus pareció pensar esto por un tiempo, bebiendo su vino—La idea tiene mérito—admitió. Él había estado angustiado por cómo pondría su historia en palabras y este método resolvería ese problema.

—Mi Pensadero está en mi piso, y el hechizo de proyección no es una opción. Estoy lo suficientemente bien para moverme, así que podría disparar llamar a Albus, decirle que estamos bien, y obtener una caja de su cerebro para usar—sugirió Harry, quien notó que Severus había rellenado su vino por tercera vez. Parecía estar haciendo algunos cálculos en su cabeza.

—Podríamos intentarlo, pero creo que esta noche es la reunión semanal de los Jefes de Cámara, y digamos que Minerva es la última en abandonar esa reunión en particular—Severus no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Harry lo descubriera—Tal vez podríamos enviar una lechuza—.

—No me gusta pensar que Albus haya programado sexo regularmente—dijo Harry estremeciéndose—Una lechuza será—Harry lo vio abrir un escritorio con ruedas, donde un pequeño cajón contenía pergamino, plumas, cera y un extraño silbato.

Severus hizo sonar el silbato y comenzó a escribir su carta. Cuando terminó, había una lechuza moteada en la ventana esperando a que la dejaran entrar.

—Se ve un poco peor por el uso—comentó Harry, viendo las plumas erizadas en la desaliñada lechuza.

—Como maestro de la mansión, mi silbato llama al mejor búho disponible, lo que lleva a un pequeño desafío entre los rangos—.

—Cuán honrado deberías sentirte, que las lechuzas se pavoneen para ganar los derechos de entrega de tu correo—se rió Harry—Algo así como la temporada de apareamiento—añadió, riéndose aún más. Severus eligió no dignificar ese comentario con una respuesta. En cambio, sugirió que Harry se lavara mientras devolvía la bandeja de la cena. Se negó a reír cuando Harry respiró hondo para hincharse el pecho y se pavoneó hasta el retrete.

Harry se deleitaba con la privacidad que tenía y la capacidad de atender sus propias necesidades sin ayuda, incluso si aún le tomaba demasiado tiempo. Más tarde, terminó de cepillarse los dientes y se quedó mirando su rostro. No se había afeitado desde que había sido atacado; lo que tenía realmente no parecía el comienzo de una barba, sino de pelo desigual. No le importaba especialmente que no había mucho crecimiento, estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando a Severus. Mirando a través de la puerta, vio cómo su amante enderezó la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar una camisa de dormir, Harry gritó.

—¿Sev? —se detuvo un momento, sabiendo que su amante estaría allí en un instante. Harry agarró el fregadero, haciendo como si necesitara mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —Severus corrió a su lado para ver a Harry lucir aturdido.

Severus estaba parado en sus bóxers y Harry no podía quitar sus ojos de él. Parpadeó varias veces, afirmando haber perdido el hilo de su pensamiento, sin tener una razón real para llamar a Sev. Podía ver los ojos oscuros vagar de arriba abajo mientras permanecía desnudo, todavía aferrándose al fregadero, fingiendo la necesidad de equilibrar—Es hora de ir a la cama, creo—dijo Harry con voz ronca, y se encontró justo donde había planeado estar, en los brazos de Severus siendo llevado a la cama. Gimió un "gracias" contra su cuello y no lo soltó cuando lo colocaron con cuidado en la cama.

Antes de que Severus pudiera yacer junto a él, con cuidado de no aplastar a su joven amante, sus labios se apretaron contra los suyos. Harry rodó sobre su costado para mirarlo, sin dejar los labios de Sev mientras entrelazaba sus piernas para poner más piel en contacto. Lejos de los besos frenéticos de la mañana, Harry se movía a un ritmo lento y lánguido. Después de varios minutos se alejó, inclinando la cabeza en señal de oferta, amando la forma en que Sev respondió, probando su cuello una y otra vez.

Las manos lentas exploraron un territorio conocido en medio de los sonidos de la pasión. Se estremeció cuando la fuerte mano en su cintura que lo había acercado suavemente se movió más abajo para arrodillarse y apretar su trasero. Harry imitó los movimientos, disfrutando del sensual dar y tomar de sus acciones reflejas. Por el momento, no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tomó a Severus.

—Creo—comenzó Harry, con una mano alrededor de cada mejilla—Que has sido descuidado durante mucho tiempo—enfatizó su declaración, acercando a Severus de manera increíble. Harry continuó ofreciendo su cuello, disfrutando completamente de la fiesta que Severus hizo de él— _Accio_ —le tendió la mano, sonriendo cuando la loción de masaje aterrizó sólidamente en su mano.

La pecaminosa boca chupando su lóbulo de la oreja se alejó cuando Harry se movió a una mejor posición, y Severus comenzó a respirar pesadamente mientras los hábiles dedos de Harry lo preparaban. Una fuerte inspiración le indicó que había encontrado el lugar correcto—Más—jadeó Severus, quien no se decepcionó. A Harry le encantaba la atención que había estado recibiendo, pero necesitaba voltear a Sev para cucharear detrás de él. Sus ojos se cerraron por su propia voluntad mientras presionaba hacia adelante y dentro de su amante deliciosamente apretado, tomando un ritmo lento y constante. Realmente había sido demasiado tiempo.

—Oh, sssí—gimió Harry, provocando algo en Severus mientras sus palabras tenían un toque de pársel—Me estoy moviendo. Voy a instalarme en tu trasero. Tendrás que llevarme a clases contigo—murmuró Harry contra su espalda, sin querer dejar el fuerte calor que lo rodeaba.

—¿Te moverás en algún momento pronto? —Severus apretó sus músculos internos, tratando de impulsarlo a la acción. Se negó a pensar en dar clases con Harry en su regazo  _"Tal vez los estudiantes que no corrieran gritando podrían elaborar un poco de lubricante para ellos"_. Si Harry pudiera haber visto su rostro desde esa posición, vería la "cara de miedo" de nuevo. La que el "Profesor Snape" hace cuando disfruta de atormentar a sus alumnos.

Aunque se apretó contra el cálido cuerpo lo más cerca posible, Harry acercó las caderas de Sev, presionándose aún más antes de finalmente retirarse nuevamente. No siempre había visto el atractivo de tomarlo con calma. No es que una ronda de amor pausado no sonara bien, pero no siempre tenía la paciencia que requería. Esta vez, sin embargo, él quería que durara el mayor tiempo posible.

Habían mantenido un ritmo cómodo durante un tiempo, pero pronto necesitaron más tracción. Severus colocó una almohada junto a sus caderas y rodó suavemente sobre ella. Se deleitó con las sensaciones, sintiendo el peso del cálido cuerpo de Harry presionado contra él y profundamente dentro de él también. Sabiendo que no habían podido colocar un hechizo de silenciamiento, hizo todo lo que pudo para no gritar cuando él y Harry llegaron al clímax juntos. Tomando placer en todo el contacto de piel que dos personas podían tener, Severus estaba demasiado contento para moverse. Estaba donde quería estar, incluso si eso significaba dormir en el "punto húmedo". No se quejaría más tarde cuando su amante se durmió mientras todavía estaban en esa misma posición.

* * *

Fue varias horas después cuando una lechuza los despertó, tocando en la ventana. Harry apenas reaccionó ante el sonido, pero se despertó sobresaltado cuando una ráfaga de aire frío sopló junto con la lechuza.

—Vuelve a dormir. Puedes verlo por la mañana—le dijo Severus, sosteniendo una caja de cerebro y algunos otros artículos pequeños. Vio el artículo de periódico que lo acompañaba, solo una historia recortada del periódico. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al leer el informe que decía que era inocente de los cargos recientes—Nos iremos a casa mañana—dijo, más para sí mismo que para el dormido Harry.

—Lo sé—recibió una respuesta inesperada—Dijiste que volvíamos después del almuerzo con Adeline—.

—Sí, pero ahora sé que no voy a ser enviado a prisión cuando lleguemos—Severus inmediatamente movió su varita a su lugar habitual. Harry no hizo más comentarios ya que ya había empezado a soñar de nuevo.

Necesitando sentir el pulso de la magia fluyendo de sus dedos a través de su varita de nuevo, no perdió tiempo en limpiar la habitación y hechizar cualquier resto de poción de su túnica, junto con un hechizo para eliminar las arrugas. No podía esperar a su próxima ducha, por lo que podía hechizar el agua tan caliente como quisiera.

* * *

No fue hasta la mitad del desayuno cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba usando magia otra vez. Estaba emocionado de leer el artículo, contento de que, por una vez, el Ministerio hubiera acertado sin demasiado retraso, y que el periódico había olvidado otras implicaciones, simplemente afirmando que Severus había sido absuelto de todos los cargos. Al levantar la vista, Harry notó rápidamente que el estado de ánimo de Severus no reflejaba las buenas noticias que había traído el artículo. Estaba seguro de que la caja del cerebro que acompañaba el artículo era la única razón de la desagradable disposición de Severus.

—Tal vez debería ver esto ahora y terminar de una vez—dijo Harry, mirando la pequeña caja cuadrada—Puedo sentir la magia. ¿Hay algo aquí? —preguntó antes de recordar que habían pedido a Albus que pusiera su propia memoria, ya que, en ese momento, no creían que Severus pudiera usar la magia para recuperar la suya. En el momento en que hicieron la solicitud, no se le había ocurrido que todavía necesitarían magia para abrir la caja. Brevemente preguntándose cómo Severus había planeado abordar ese tema, se dio cuenta más claramente ahora de lo que estaba en juego cuando se había tomado la decisión de regresar antes de que hubieran recibido la palabra de la exoneración de Severus. Le sorprendió cuánto su proceso de pensamiento se había visto afectado durante su recuperación, incluso hasta hace poco. No era tanto que se hubiera sentido empañado, ya que ahora estaba al tanto de cosas que antes simplemente no había registrado.

—Quizás eso sea lo mejor—dijo suavemente Severus. Había querido decir algo antes de que Harry lo viera, pero por la vida de él, de todos modos, no sabía lo que le diría. Era mejor que terminaran de una vez, ya que había cosas que hacer y discutir antes de reunirse con Adeline para almorzar y luego irse a Hogwarts.

Harry quería consolar a su amante de alguna manera, pero claramente Severus no aceptaría el consuelo. Podía ver que Severus estaba ocupado regañándose a sí mismo por una multitud de pecados y no dejaría que Harry le dijera que todo estaría bien cuando todavía no había visto el recuerdo de por qué Albus confiaba en él implícitamente.

Sin querer retrasar lo inevitable, Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia el líquido brillante hasta que se encontró mirando la oficina de Albus.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, el pelo en su cabeza todavía blanco como podía ser, pero su barba aún tenía varios mechones más oscuros esparcidos en su interior. Se sirvió una segunda taza mientras Severus rehusó la oferta de té por tercera vez. El director consideró la información más reciente y qué medidas tomar. Severus había recibido órdenes de distraer a Albus, convencerlo de que varios estudiantes estaban bajo ataque y necesitaban su ayuda. No le dieron una hora o fecha exacta, solo le dijeron que esperara una señal y se asegurara de que Dumbledore no abandonara los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—No pude obtener ninguna información sobre lo que le estaba distrayendo, señor—suspiró Severus en derrota—Me reuniré con Lucius Malfoy esta noche. Puedo obtener información de él—.

—Eso no será necesario. Tengo otros espías e informantes a quienes puedo recurrir—dijo, sabiendo que era importante que Severus demostrara su lealtad—Voldemort puede tener la idea errónea de que fue su idea para ti solicitar un trabajo aquí, pero eso no significa que no te esté vigilando de cerca—Albus recogió una galleta con chispas de chocolate, mirándola como si comprobara si había una cantidad adecuada de chispas de chocolate.

>> ¿A menudo te encuentras con Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Albus, mostrando una pequeña preocupación, pero sin emitir ningún juicio. El joven Severus se rió. Una risa burlona, pero una risa, no obstante, lo que puso al director ligeramente a gusto.

—Solo cuando necesita un favor, que generalmente es una poción—continuó, ya que este favor en particular no involucraba nada oscuro o ilegal—Su esposa tuvo un bebé con cólicos, por lo que necesitan una poción para ayudar con el llanto—pensó Severus la primera vez que vio al heredero Malfoy. Estaba envuelto en una manta, con la cara acurrucada, gimiendo en lo alto de sus pequeños pulmones.

—No sabía que había una poción para evitar que un bebé llorara—Albus parecía preocupado, pensando que podía tratarse de magia oscura.

—No lo hay. La poción es un sedante para la esposa—respondió Severus con una sonrisa.

Harry ignoró la extraña sensación de tener un punto de vista de "mosca en la pared". Severus parecía mucho más joven, aunque no exactamente como el joven Sev que había conocido. Su amante tenía razón cuando dijo que "nunca fue ese despreocupado y joven mago". Sin embargo, él todavía era sexy como el Infierno en su propia moda oscura, y feroz en una especie de picardía. Harry apenas podía alejar sus ojos de un parche de piel suave donde sabía que ahora había una cicatriz. El remolino de líquido que denotaba un recuerdo separado interrumpió sus observaciones distraídas de las partes más agradables de Severus.

Al parecer, cuando comenzó la escena, la señal había sido enviada. Harry vio como Severus y Albus cruzaban rápidamente los terrenos, dirigiéndose a un área aislada detrás de los invernaderos. Albus sabía que no sería un farol. Los mortífagos no tendrían reparos en atacar a estudiantes inocentes simplemente para proporcionar una distracción.

Apenas habían doblado la esquina, las chispas estaban volando. Los Mortífagos conocían el papel de Snape y no lo atacaron por completo. Era como si simplemente hubiera esquivado la mayoría de las maldiciones lanzadas en su camino, mientras que el objetivo de Snape también estaba ligeramente torcido. Albus rápidamente había erigido un escudo para los estudiantes y para él mismo, sabiendo que estaban esperando el momento oportuno. Sorprendió a un par de magos, pero continuó un duelo con un mortífago solitario que inteligentemente estaba usando un seto para lanzarse entre maldiciones. Albus podría haber terminado fácilmente la batalla, pero sabía que los atacantes podrían hacer algo estúpido en pánico si pensaban que no estaban logrando la tarea que el Señor Oscuro les había asignado. Permitió que lo detuvieran, sabiendo que un escuadrón completo de aurores estaba en ese momento impidiendo un gran ataque en otra ciudad. Algunos podrían decir que estaba evitando enfrentarse cara a cara con el mago más oscuro desde Grindelwald, pero sabía que la ciudad donde los Mortífagos habían planeado atacar no era un lugar probable para que el Señor Oscuro montara un duelo de esa magnitud.

El movimiento detrás de un pequeño muro de piedra llamó la atención de Severus. Albus también lo había notado, pero también sabía que una varita había volado de ese lugar poco antes, después de un  _Expelliarmus_  mal dirigido, por lo que se concentró en su atacante actual. Severus continuó lanzando maleficios mal dirigidos al Mortífago con el que luchaba mientras avanzaba hacia la pared. Cuando finalmente vio quién estaba detrás de la pared, hizo un gesto para reconocer al otro Mortífago. Severus permaneció inexpresivo y lanzó otro hechizo, esta vez demasiado cerca para su comodidad. En realidad, no había golpeado al mago, sino que había chamuscado su túnica. De vez en cuando, Severus miraba por encima del muro para ver si el otro mago se estaba quedando quieto.

Uno de los más valientes, pero lamentablemente, no más inteligente del grupo de estudiantes había intentado huir. Albus tuvo que hacer una pausa y reformular el hechizo que los protegía. Severus hizo un comentario despectivo sobre Gryffindors y se aseguró de que el siguiente maleficio encajara fuertemente a su oponente y evitara que obtuviera el control. No le gustaba jugar al gato y al ratón, pero tenía pocas opciones. Sus pensamientos sobre la idiotez de los estudiantes y Mortífagos por igual fueron interrumpidos cuando el mago detrás de la pared le habló.

—Los tres podemos sacar al viejo—dijo, tomando al mago más joven por sorpresa. Eso sería desviarse del plan que le habían dicho, y no fue un buen augurio para Severus.

—Esas no fueron mis órdenes—respondió en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que los demás no los escucharan—No es tan fácil de derrotar. Podrías volar mi tapadera—agregó Severus en un intento de influir en él.

—Con Dumbledore muerto, no necesitarás tu tapadera, sin mencionar el desperdicio de tus talentos en un trabajo humillante como enseñar. Mira a los pequeños tontos... — se calló, no menos intimidado por la mirada que Severus le envió.

* * *

Harry observó la pelea, sus ojos se movían rápidamente a todas partes a la vez. Aunque no fue una batalla acalorada, todavía era estimulante estar justo en medio de todo y ser un espectador total. Se encontró queriendo advertirles de desagradables maleficios enviados a su manera o saltar a la refriega para ayudar. En un momento particularmente angustioso, Harry no pudo evitarlo y gritó cuando el mago detrás de la pared sacó una varita extra de su bota, que luego señaló a Albus. Severus no parecía haber notado nada extraño, pero luego rápido como un rayo, había metido la mano en la manga en el momento en que escuchó el conjuro comenzar.

—Avada... —la voz grave fue bruscamente cortada por un cuchillo en la garganta. La mirada de traición fue clara al ver cómo caía el mago desagradable.

Asombrado, los ojos de Albus se agrandaron como platillos. El juego había terminado. Con solo un Mortífago que quedaba luchando, Albus rápidamente se dedicó a petrificarlo, obliviarlo y luego lo aturdió. No habría ningún testigo que transmitiera la noticia de la "traición" de Severus al Señor Oscuro. Por su parte, los estudiantes no perdieron el tiempo en salir de detrás de su cubierta para correr hacia el castillo, dejando solos a los magos. Con un movimiento de su varita, el director ató a los magos inconscientes. Cuando se dio la vuelta para comentar, vio que Severus ya estaba caminando hacia el castillo.

El mago muerto yacía en la tierra, con los ojos todavía abiertos por el impacto final; había sangre cubriendo su cuello y sus manos de donde el cuchillo había entrado y el mago lo había sacado en su agónico pánico. Manos viejas y cansadas se agacharon y cerraron los ojos de Tobías Snape por última vez.

—Puede que no lo hayas sabido, si es así, está claro que no lo apreciaste, pero tu hijo es un buen hombre. Puede que él no lo crea, incluso si me toma el resto de mi vida convencerlo de eso, me esforzaré por hacerlo—Las rodillas de Albus emitieron un crujido cuando se levantó de nuevo. Iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

La imagen se desenfocó, haciendo que Harry volviera al tiempo presente. Estaba contento de haber visto el recuerdo de Albus del evento, de lo contrario no se habría dado cuenta de que el hombre era el padre de Severus. Mirando hacia atrás, debería haber reconocido el parecido, pero había quedado demasiado atrapado en el momento para darse cuenta.

—Severus, yo... no sé qué decir. Eso explica algunas cosas—Harry no había notado a Severus levantarse mientras miraba la escena en el Pensadero; no le gustaba la distancia entre ellos ahora.

—No explica nada—dijo Severus bruscamente, pero Harry no creía que realmente lo creyera—Hice lo que tenía que hacerse para proteger mi posición y la seguridad que proporcionaba Hogwarts—.

—No me creo eso—dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Oh, no romantices acerca de cómo sentí una profunda necesidad de proteger al mago que me salvó la vida. Estaba cubriéndome el trasero—espetó Severus mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Dijiste que no habías recurrido a Albus para esconderte en Hogwarts. Pensaste que te estabas muriendo y fuiste a hacer lo correcto. Míralo todo lo que quieras—añadió encogiéndose de hombros—Ya no eras un estudiante bajo su protección. Albus no te debía nada, sin embargo, todavía se preocupaba lo suficiente para curarte. Se preocupaba más que el bastardo que debería haberte tratado decentemente incluso si no te amaba—Harry no consiguió una respuesta.

Severus selló la caja del cerebro y la dejó caer en un bolsillo dentro de su bata. Miró por encima de su varita, contento de estar usándola de nuevo. Agarró una pequeña franela y lustró la madera antes de desterrar la tela con un movimiento de su muñeca.

—Muy parecido a Vernon, creo—dijo inesperadamente Harry—Un malvado hijo de puta que no te quería allí, pero te aguantó hasta que descubrió que podías ser útil y luego se aprovechó. Yo era mano de obra gratuita y tú estabas un paso arriba en su camino hacia el poder y el dinero—Harry notó que las facciones de Severus se habían suavizado un poco.

>> Dime algo—Harry se acercó, dejando poco espacio entre ellos—¿De quién fue el trasero que cubriste cuando sacaste a Vernon? Porque tengo que decírtelo, también lo he romantizado—.

—Las nociones románticas no te llevarán a ninguna parte—trató de mantener su tono insensible, pero fracasó cuando Harry sonrió.

—No sé... — Harry alisó su solapa como una excusa para pasar sus manos sobre el pecho de Sev—Logré hacerte llevarme a la cama anoche—dijo con una sonrisa. No había esperado que Severus lo agarrara por los hombros con fuerza, tirando de él hacía un abrazo aplastante, con los labios apretados firmemente en los suyos.

Severus hizo un buen uso de su capacidad restaurada para colocar un hechizo silenciador. Harry amaba esas raras ocasiones en que Severus se ponía ruidoso. Juntos desarrollaron un buen apetito para su almuerzo con Adeline.

 


	73. Volver A La Realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Eso estuvo bien—comentó Harry, refiriéndose al almuerzo con Adeline. Después de usar ropa de cama por lo que pareció una eternidad, estaba extremadamente agradecido de haber encontrado algo de ropa para él. La ropa que llevaba cuando llegó había sido quemada desde hacía tiempo. Severus murmuró una respuesta, haciendo reír a Harry—Estás molesto porque contó historias vergonzosas sobre cuando eras joven—se rió Harry, recibiendo otro "hmph" de Severus—¿De verdad usaste su olla buena de salsa para preparar una poción? —.

—Tenía doce años—espetó en respuesta—¿Cómo iba a saber que no lavaría la olla lo suficientemente bien antes de volver a usarla? —No pudo evitar reír al recordar la forma en que las caras de su tío y primos se habían puesto de varios colores.

—¿Estás seguro de que fue un accidente? —preguntó Harry. Había regresado a la habitación donde se habían quedado, mirando por los alrededores una última vez.

—Nunca lo diré—sonrió Sev, recogiendo algunos artículos y colocándolos en una bolsa de viaje que pidió prestada a Adeline.

—¿Cómo es que tenemos cosas para empacar cuando no trajimos nada con nosotros? —preguntó Harry, ayudando a juntar varios frascos de vidrio.

—Simple, planeo reemplazar las pociones que usamos—Severus tomó los frascos vacíos de Harry y los empaquetó cuidadosamente—Esto fue hecho por Draco—levantó un caldero, pero luego recordó que había sido transfigurado, por lo que lo cambió a una cuchara y lo dejó con sus tazas vacías de antes.

A Harry no le gustó el atisbo de celos que surgió cuando Severus usó el nombre de pila de Malfoy. Decidió no hacer ningún comentario y ayudó a empacar varios pedazos de plantas y el camisón que Sara insistió que llevara consigo. Ella había jurado que su hermano lo había superado. Harry habría declinado, pero era cómodamente suave, y tenía pequeñas fotos de sombreros de hechiceros. Estaba seguro de que Albus habría tenido una camisa como esta, pero con un esquema de color más atroz que los diferentes tonos de azul. Severus resopló, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre la prenda. Tenía un gran recuerdo de Harry usándolo... no por mucho tiempo, por supuesto.

—Quince minutos antes de que el traslador se active—le recordó Severus—Dado que esto no es como tu piedra, una alarma no sonará a nuestra llegada—añadió, para alivio de Harry.

No hubo alarma, pero Poppy estaba esperando su llegada, lista para revisar cada centímetro de sus lesiones. Ella estaba bastante impresionada con las habilidades de Severus, dado los suministros disponibles para él sin el uso de su magia.

* * *

Pasaron unos días antes de que pudieran contactarse con Kieran. El escocés se sentó para una reunión con Albus, Harry y Severus. Frances había planeado estar allí con ellos para discutir sus hallazgos, pero la llamaron de la clínica. La versión de Kieran fue una traducción aproximada, por decir lo menos.

—Veamos si puedo darle sentido a esto para ti—dijo Kieran, mirando sus notas—Todo tenía perfecto sentido cuando Frances y yo estábamos mirándolo—dijo, ignorando el movimiento de los ojos de Severus cada vez que usaba una gramática pobre—Podría seguir todo el día sobre las vías de energía y la armonización del cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu, pero todo se reduce a... según algunos ancianos que juran que esto funcionó para ellos, debes revertir lo que causó los disturbios en primer lugar. Un tipo de cosas de Ying/Yang—dijo, haciendo contacto visual con Albus y Harry y continuando ignorando a Severus.

—¿No es eso lo que intentabas hacer con los tratamientos anteriores? —preguntó Severus, aunque había prometido no interrumpir con cinismo.

—Sí, lo fue, pero este es un enfoque diferente. Deshacer el daño suena muy bien, pero no estoy seguro de cómo lo haríamos de la manera en que lo describieron—agregó, hablando más para sí mismo que para los otros—Harry, fuiste herido por personas que deberían haber estado cuidando de ti. La falta de nutrición... —Kieran una vez más fue interrumpido.

—No leerás la lista interminable de injusticias cometidas contra Harry, ¿verdad? Te tomaría una semana—Severus una vez más lamentó que Vernon muriera antes de que pudiera ser castigado adecuadamente.

—En pocas palabras—Kieran sabía saltar a la conclusión cuando Severus estaba enfadado—Harry debería ser atendido por alguien a quien normalmente no hubiera ido. Sin esperar nada a cambio de sus esfuerzos—dijo, revisando nuevamente las notas—Creo que menciona atender a las necesidades por el mero hecho, independientemente del receptor, pero creo que Poppy calificaría para la última parte. No dice si tiene que ser una persona que tenga que adaptarse a todas las necesidades o si podrían ser recibidos por varios, que, entre ellos, cada uno conoció al menos algunas—Kieran dejó escapar un gran suspiro—No sé cómo podría pasar esto sin que estés gravemente enfermo o gravemente herido, y llevar eso deliberadamente frustraría el propósito; eso es parte de por qué lo que hicimos, no funcionó—continuó refunfuñando acerca del uso de maldiciones imperdonables también se necesitaría para que eso suceda.

—¿Crees que me sentiría mareado cuando la magia almacenada fuera liberada, algo así como cuando alguien entra en la magia a mi edad? —preguntó Harry, aunque estaba seguro de que sabía la respuesta. Él y Severus estaban seguros de que esto ya había sucedido.

—Es muy probable que se sienta así, pero en mayor medida—.

—Entonces, digamos, hipotéticamente, si estuviera herido o enfermo, necesitaría que alguien muy poco probable me cuide... ¿cómo Draco Malfoy? —Harry miró para ver los ojos de Sev—Entonces, ¿Tal vez una semana de cuidados sin la solución rápida de una varita mágica? —añadió y recibió una sonrisa de Albus. Kieran no estaba seguro de si se estaban burlando de él, o tal vez había más cosas de las que se había dado cuenta. Fue en ese momento cuando notó que Harry irradiaba energía mágica como nunca antes.

—¿Ayudaría si un completo extraño me diera un baño? —él agregó con una risa.

—Tal vez sería mejor si hicieras que Harry volviera a hacer la prueba—sugirió Albus mientras Harry rió disimuladamente detrás de una copa de jugo de calabaza.

—¡¿Te dieron un baño?! —Severus farfulló; su cabeza dio vueltas, ojos de ónix se encontraron con el verde.

—¿No mencioné eso? —Harry continuó escondiéndose detrás de su copa, pero no pudo sofocar una risa. Albus intervino.

—Severus, podría ser mejor si completas a Kieran sobre los últimos días. Creo que alguien está esperando ver a Harry—Albus hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, pero mantuvo sus ojos en Severus para asegurarse de que la conversación fuera una broma juguetona y no una tormenta que se colara entre los dos. Si la diversión de Harry era algo por lo que pasar, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Harry abrió la puerta de la oficina de Albus, inseguro de quién estaba allí. Ya había visto a Ron y Hermione cuando regresó. Quienquiera que estuviese en la sala de espera parecía caminar de un lado a otro. Estaba de espaldas cuando Harry abrió la puerta. Aún así, reconocería el cabello castaño con vetas grises en cualquier parte—¿Remus? —.

—¡Harry! —su tono en algún lugar entre sorprendido, aliviado y lleno de alegría. Remus lo abrazó fuertemente—Estaba preocupado antes de que Severus me avisara. Quería escabullirme de las clases para encontrarte, pero Albus dijo que era demasiado peligroso para mí partir todavía—dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que Harry respirara, pero mantuvo una mano sobre su hombro, como si pudiera desaparecer. Remus continuó cuando Harry no parecía entender—El Señor Oscuro parece pensar que tú y yo somos una pareja—se rió, dándole un apretón en el hombro a Harry—Eres como un hijo para mí, o al menos un sobrino... ¿podrías imaginar lo que Lily diría? —apenas había respirado desde que había visto al joven.

—Entra—dijo Albus desde la puerta—Creo que algo de almuerzo está en orden—estaba a punto de convocar a un elfo doméstico cuando el Maestro de Pociones hizo una sugerencia.

—Me gustaría repasar esta información con Kieran. Minerva me ha informado sobre los rumores sobre la desaparición de Harry. Sería mejor que Harry fuera visto en el Gran Comedor con Lupin—Los ojos de Severus se encontraron con los de Harry. No habían estado separados durante las comidas durante más de una semana. No sabía cómo se sentiría cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y solo vería a su amante los fines de semana y tal vez un día en el medio—Ten cuidado—dijo con un beso en la frente de Harry, aunque había muy poca amenaza en el castillo en este momento.

—Lo sé—dijo Harry con un movimiento de sus ojos—Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y no aceptes dulces de extraños—dijo con una sonrisa.

—O baños—agregó Severus y resistió la tentación de golpear a Harry en el culo cuando salía por la puerta.

* * *

Aunque habían vuelto al castillo por unos días, Harry aún no había entrado en los pasillos. Por lo tanto, no fue poca sorpresa cuando las cabezas se volvieron y las conversaciones se detuvieron cuando él pasó. Puede que incluso haya notado la reacción de aquellos en el Gran Comedor si Ginny no lo hubiera visto de inmediato. La única advertencia antes de que la chica se hubiera abalanzado era un chillido que podría haber sido el nombre de Harry. Ella lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que no pensó que sus pies siquiera tocaran el suelo. Le tomó casi cinco minutos, con la promesa de que la alcanzaría más tarde, para convencer a la chica de que se sentara con sus amigos.

—Fue un momento difícil para ella y para mí también—Remus dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, solo viendo a Harry sentado allí. La silla vacía de Severus había sido un recordatorio constante de que Harry había desaparecido—Ahora sé cómo se sintió tu pobre madre—rió suavemente, recordando el día en que Lily quiso retorcerle el cuello.

—Dime, me encanta escuchar historias sobre los Merodeadores metiéndose en problemas—rió Harry.

—¿Y eso no tiene nada que ver con tu elección de amantes? —bromeó. Remus ocasionalmente tenía dudas de que Harry estuviera con Severus, ya que era natural sentir eso por un rival de mucho tiempo, pero no podía negar que Severus era bueno con el joven. Remus había consultado con Poppy después del regreso de Harry y estaba agradecido de saber que ella no tenía casi nada que atender a su llegada—No podría haber cuidado demasiado bien de ti—admitió Remus como si Harry hubiera estado en sus meditaciones internas todo el tiempo.

—Ha hecho más de lo que crees—Harry no podía imaginar la vida sin Severus ahora. No le contaría a Remus sobre su magia liberada hasta que se confirmara—¿Creo que estabas a punto de avergonzarte con una historia sobre mi madre? —preguntó, y vio a Remus sonreír alrededor de su tenedor.

—Después de esta semana, tengo una mejor comprensión de lo asustada que estaba—Remus parecía estar mirando al espacio, recordando el día anterior—Sirius y yo habíamos ido a hablar con tu padre. Creo que tenías casi un año y casi caminabas—.

Harry apiló su plato con más pollo. Había estado escuchando ávidamente la historia, pero todavía notó que Minerva empujaba subrepticiamente un plato de patatas frente a él—Hmm—tarareó felizmente alrededor de un enorme tenedor lleno de patatas con una cantidad obscena de mantequilla. Los dos escucharon a Minerva comentarle a Albus que Harry no había comido alimentos sólidos por un tiempo y que estaba feliz de verlo comer como de costumbre. Aparentemente el director la había informado sobre su semana. Dando vuelta atrás, Harry vio a Remus luciendo consternado—Bueno, tengo tiempo para hablar de esto—Harry esperaba que sonara tranquilizador. Minerva, estando tan cerca de Albus, había sido informada, pero nadie más había sido informado sobre lo que le había sucedido a Harry desde su secuestro—Termina tu historia—suplicó.

Remus suspiró, pero cedió y continuó con su historia—Como dije, tenías apenas un año y eran tiempos difíciles. Tu papá tuvo que hacer un mandado y Sirius y yo dijimos que nos quedaríamos para asegurarnos de que Lily y tú estuviesen a salvo. Ahora, las orejas de una madre son perspicaces, pero no son competencia con Sirius en forma de perro junto con un hombre lobo. Escuchamos que te despertaste y jugabas en tu cuna—.

—¿Quiero saber por qué Sirius estaba en forma de perro? —Harry no pudo resistir las burlas, y no había esperado el sonrojo que apareció en la cara de Remus—Lo siento, sigue adelante—se rió Harry. Remus refunfuñó una obscenidad, pero continuó.

—Tu madre se había quedado dormida en el sofá, así que decidimos darle un descanso y recogerte antes de que lloraras. Qué edad tan divertida. Finalmente eras lo suficientemente grande como para jugar y hacer más que babear—bromeó—Te mantendría en tu lugar mientras Sirius te daba paseos sobre su espalda. No estabas caminando, sino dando pasos de aquí para allá. Dabas un paso, entonces te caías, o tirabas de Canuto y agarrabas sus orejas para mantener el equilibrio, tirando de su pelaje negro implacablemente—Remus sonrió, recordando el chillido que Harry soltaba cuando Sirius acariciaba su fría nariz con la barriga o el cuello del bebé Harry.

>> En forma humana o de perro, nadie más podía hacerte reír tan fuerte. Probablemente fue uno de esos chillidos ensordecedores lo que despertó a tu madre de un sueño profundo. Ella había revisado la cuna y tú no estabas allí. No creo que importara que conociera la forma Animaga de Sirius, estaba tan asustada de ver un gran perro negro parado sobre ti en el patio—negó con la cabeza ante el recuerdo de una frenética Lily.

—Me sorprende que sigas viviendo para contar la historia—sonrió Harry. Él hizo una mueca, al oír hablar de su madre tan molesta, pero disfrutó la idea de tener momentos tan divertidos como un niño feliz. No podía recordarlo, por supuesto, pero era tan joven cuando sucedió que no habría podido hacerlo, independientemente de lo que sucedió ese mismo año.

—Digamos que nunca lo olvidaré—Remus sabía que Harry asumiría que ella los había hechizado. A decir verdad, ella lo intentó, pero Sirius fue más rápido y esquivó la maldición, dejando tiempo para que Remus jalara su varita y los protegiera el tiempo suficiente para que ella viera que su hijo no estaba en peligro. Más tarde, James descubrió que ella había llorado toda la semana por no haber podido proteger a su hijo, que le habían quitado de debajo de la nariz. No hubo forma de aplacar a la mujer, a pesar de haber explicado que las barreras todavía estaban en su lugar y de que a sus amigos se les permitía entrar, mientras que los mortífagos lo habrían pasado mucho peor.

Remus luego consideró que el evento podría haber sido lo que causó que Lily estudiara la antigua magia que había usado para proteger a Harry en esa fatídica noche de Halloween.

* * *

Decir que estaban felices después de la prueba de Harry sería una subestimación masiva. Una fiesta improvisada estalló en el Instituto de Sanación y Bienestar de Wellingfield. Frances estaba encantada de escuchar que no solo se había liberado por completo la magia almacenada de Harry, sino que Kieran y sus hallazgos habían sido probados como correctos, incluso si no se habían hecho de forma intencionada. Aunque a ella le hubiera gustado tomar el crédito, enlistó "intervención divina" en su cuadro al lado de todas las otras notas. En su mente, nada más podría explicar tal coincidencia.

Acostumbrarse a una afluencia repentina de magia era otro problema a abordar. Harry, Severus y Kieran decidieron que necesitaban concentrar sus esfuerzos de entrenamiento después de que Harry incendiara accidentalmente la oficina de Albus mientras intentaba activar el Flu.

* * *

Harry tenía la intención de ajustarse a la vida gradualmente, o se decía a sí mismo que esa era la razón por la que había planeado quedarse en Hogwarts unos días, pero entre cuidar cosas olvidadas en casa mientras él había estado fuera y sesiones de entrenamiento extra, Harry había estado extremadamente ocupado No es que prefiriera estar atrapado en una cama, pero sí extrañó pasar tanto tiempo con Severus.

Cuando llegó el próximo viernes, Harry estaba seguro de ir a Hogwarts. Como era un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, Severus necesitaba quedarse en el terreno. Harry estaba feliz de usar el flu desde su habitación en la torre para pasar la noche en la cama de Sev.

Tal vez fue debido a la percepción de "incapacidad" de Severus que los estudiantes acudían a él más a menudo con problemas. ¿No era así como siempre funcionaba? Parecía que cada 40 minutos más o menos, fue llamado fuera. Tanto para comer, pensó Harry. Cuando el toque de queda rodó, habían suspirado de alivio, sabiendo que ningún Slytherin molestaría a su Jefe de Casa a menos que fuera una emergencia. Severus se quitó su bata de enseñanza y Harry lo acompañó ansiosamente a la ducha.

Jalando a Harry bajo la corriente de agua caliente, Severus presionó sus cuerpos juntos, besándolo ferozmente. El agua corría por sus rostros mientras devastaba a su joven amante—Te extrañé—dijo mientras probaba el cuello de Harry. Harry jadeó fuertemente contra su hombro, y giró su cabeza para que Severus mordisqueara el otro lado—Te quiero—gruñó Sev en su oído, haciendo que Harry temblara.

—Tómame—respondió Harry simplemente y luego le entregó una botella de acondicionador de cabello para usar como lubricante. Con una rápida mordida al pezón de Sev, Harry se giró, ofreciéndole su buen culo para que lo tomara. En las duchas rara vez hay suficiente espacio para dos personas. Entonces, cuando Harry se giró, tratando de parecer lo más atractivo posible, accidentalmente pisó el pie de Severus—Lo siento—murmuró, y agitó su culo para no romper el estado de ánimo.

—¡Maldición! —espetó Severus, claramente irritado.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente—gritó Harry, volteándose para ver a Severus poner la botella de nuevo en el estante—¿Qué demonios? —no es como si gritara el nombre de otra persona, pensó Harry.

—Lo siento, amor—Severus presionó sus frentes juntas mientras envolvía una toalla alrededor de su joven compañero—He sido convocado—explicó con una mirada a la Marca Tenebrosa, que parecía contrastar más duramente contra su piel. Presionó un firme beso en los fruncidos labios de Harry.

—Realmente apesta—refunfuñó Harry, recordando en el pasado cuando había dicho "esto" apesta y Severus se había sentido culpable por estar en esa situación. Harry no quería agregar ningún motivo de culpabilidad a la lista de Sev—Supongo que tuvimos suerte de que no llamara por ti la semana pasada—dijo Harry.

—Eso podría tener algo que ver con mi nombre en el periódico que anuncia mi arresto domiciliario ¿Mmm? —Severus levantó una ceja y sonrió cuando Harry lo pensó.

—Oh, eso fue tonto—puso los ojos en blanco ante su propia estupidez y resistió el impulso de decir "duh"—No te preocupes, me iré pronto—añadió, recordando que era más seguro si no se quedaba en las habitaciones de Severus sin Severus allí con él.

—No tienes que irte. Coloca una protección extra después de que me vaya. Dudo que alguien pueda pasarlo—sonrió, pensando en que Harry todavía necesitaba controlar cuánto poder ponía detrás de sus hechizos y maldiciones. Con un movimiento de su varita, estaba vestido con una túnica de mortífago, listo para partir—Te amo—dijo en voz baja, acunando la cara de Harry en sus manos, presionando un beso en sus labios.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Harry, sonando bastante indiferente. La cara de Severus no mostraba emoción alguna, sin saber a dónde iba Harry con esto—Solo pensaba que podía seguir y finalmente matar al bastardo para poder vivir felices para siempre—terminó con un guiño.

—Antes de la semana pasada, había estado investigando mucho sobre eso mismo. ¿No creo que puedas esperar hasta que se haya establecido un plan adecuado? —preguntó Severus sarcásticamente.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado, soplando el flequillo de sus ojos—Creo que podría aguantar un poco más. ¿Puedo ir a las cámaras de Remus desde aquí? No quiero pasar por mi habitación para llegar a las cocinas—Harry hizo una mueca extraña, como si hubiera olido algo sucio—Minerva está arriba y odio atravesar la torre, especialmente sabiendo que podría estar interrumpiendo algo—explicó con un estremecimiento.

—Compra todos los medios, corre al siguiente mago disponible tan pronto como me haya ido—bromeó Severus y le dio otro beso rápido antes de irse.

* * *

Arriba en la torre de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley y sus amigas se juntaban, hablando y espiando a una de las chicas—¡Cierra la ventana, tu mocoso! —gritó Ginny mientras un remolino de nieve entraba a la sala común cuando un chico de cuarto año dejó entrar a un búho. Para su vergüenza, el búho se dirigió directamente hacia ella—Bueno, no tuvo que abrirla tanto—dijo en su propia defensa, demasiado avergonzada para decir mucho más.

> _Hola Gin,_
> 
> _Estoy aburrido y voy a la cocina. ¿Hambriento? Estaré en la entrada de Gryffindor a las diez._
> 
> _HP_

**_Doce minutos después ..._ **

—¿Es tu cabeza tan grande, solo asumes que voy a decir que sí? —preguntó Ginny, envolviéndose en la capa de invisibilidad ofrecida.

—Saldrás de aquí dentro de seis meses, ¿quién te va a molestar a la media noche para conseguir budín? —.

—Sí, claro, como si no hubiera alguien en la cocina de mamá en un momento dado. Además, he oído que hay buenos tentempiés en tu casa los jueves. ¿Noche de Cita con Mione? —

—¿Quién dice que vas a ser invitada? —se burló Harry, sosteniendo la pintura de la fruta abierta para que Ginny entrara a la cocina—No hay mucha comida allí ahora—había tirado toda la comida en mal estado y no había ido de compras para reemplazarla todavía. Varios elfos domésticos parecieron ver lo que querían. Harry le contó a Ginny algunas cosas que habían sucedido mientras estaba en la mansión Snape. En realidad, no dijo quién era el dueño del lugar, o que era una casa segura para Sev, solo que era una especie de refugio donde Severus era bienvenido. En realidad, no era una mentira.

—Brillante—los ojos de Harry se agrandaron al ver el enorme helado colocado frente a él. El abuelo del pecado culinario estaba en un tazón grande, con dos bolas de helado de chocolate, una vainilla, un plátano rebanado, salsa de chocolate caliente derramada sobre él, con generosas porciones de crema batida y rociadas de nueces tostadas hasta arriba de todo.

—Todo el mundo siempre habla de lo mucho que saboreas y disfrutas de tu comida tan sensualmente—Ginny puso los ojos en blanco—Eres solo un cerdo, como Ron—dijo, señalando un goteo de salsa de chocolate en su camisa.

—¿Acabas de descifrar eso? Me decepcionas, Ginny—dijo, sonando severo mientras se metía otra cucharada en la boca—¿Cómo está Neville? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Neville está bien—ella hizo una mueca por sus modales—Sé que no eres tan cerdo con "él"—dijo refiriéndose a Severus.

—¿Ustedes tuvieron una pelea? —preguntó ella, su tono ahora serio. Harry maldijo su perspicacia y apartó su budín—No estas siendo tú tirando la comida. Incluso cuando eres un cerdo, aún disfrutas cada bocado. ¿Qué pasa? —.

—Menciona "trastorno de alimentación" y esta conversación ha terminado—dijo, tratando de mantenerlo ligero, pero sabía que no lo dejaría ir—No pueden ser todas "noches de trofeos"—dijo con un suspiro exasperado—Uno pensaría que estaría contento de que no fuera una de nuestras mejores noches que él estaría... teniendo que trabajar, pero todavía apesta—Harry metió la cuchara en la crema, rescatando una nuez que había estado hundiéndose.

—"Yo y Mione" tuvimos esta misma conversación hace dos semanas. Ella ni siquiera está viviendo con mi hermano todavía. ¿Te imaginas esperar en casa, esperando que regrese seguro de una misión de Auror? Er ... como lo estás haciendo ahora, ¿Eh? Sí, apesta—.

Tomaron sus postres en silencio, ambos pensando en lo mismo, solo Ginny pensando en Ron y Harry, en Severus. Un elfo doméstico apareció en la mesa con un cuenco de crema en la mano. Parecía conocer a Ginny y lo que le gustaba. Ella sonrió y le dio las gracias por el topping extra.

—Ohh, una cereza—bromeó Harry y le hizo tomar la brillante fruta confitada, sabiendo que Ginny cuidaría su plato. El elfo doméstico le dio una a Harry cuando levantó la mano para indicar que ya había tenido suficiente—Gracias, pero tomaré la suya si quiero una—bromeó.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad y la arruinaste. Sin juego de palabras—añadió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ese soy yo, justo cuando me estabas ofreciendo tu cereza, estaba soplando a alguien más—rió mucho más fuerte de lo que el chiste justificaba, pero fue bueno liberar la tensión.

—Intento imaginarte a ti y a él, pero solo veo, ya sabes, quién es él por aquí—hizo un gesto, odiaba tener que ser tan cuidadosa con la identidad de Severus, pero sabiendo que nunca se arriesgaría, incluso si era solo en las cocinas.

—No esperas que me bese y diga, ¿verdad? —él sonrió. Ginny siempre estuvo al lado de Hermione cuando lo molestaron sobre su vida amorosa—Es un buen besador—recordó Harry.

—"Mione" piensa que cualquiera que pueda enfurecerse tanto como él puede, debe ser muy apasionado en otras áreas también. Creo que ella también se estaba refiriendo a Ron, pero ciertamente no me importa especular sobre las habilidades de mi hermano en asuntos de amor—ella reflexionó eso por un momento—Toda la cosa de la personalidad furiosa no dice mucho de mi padre—se rió, pensando en su padre de modales suaves.

—Al menos sabemos que tus padres debieron haber tenido relaciones sexuales al menos siete veces—Harry pasó la cuchara por su postre en busca de pecanas que podrían haberse hundido—Seis en realidad, Fred y George solo cuentan por una—.

—Por favor, realmente necesitamos hablar de otra cosa—hizo un gesto de náuseas—¿Cómo es que estabas teniendo una noche libre? —ella preguntó, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta.

—Solo un montón de pequeñas cosas. Nada malo, de verdad—Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de autodesprecio—Fui muy suave y elegante antes cuando pisé su pie, cuando estaba tratando de...—se rió suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Ginny por reírse, aunque ambos sabían que ella realmente no lo decía en serio—Estoy seguro de que fue muy fácil. ¿Tiene los pies grandes? —Ella levantó una ceja, esperando que entendiera su verdadera pregunta—Sabes, los chicos con nariz grande tienden a tener grandes... pies, también—explicó, tratando de parecer inocente.

—Eres una verdadera pieza de trabajo—Harry rodó los ojos—¿Qué te dio la idea de que respondería eso? —.

—Nos contaste sobre ese tipo, Archer—respondió con un puchero.

—Eso fue diferente. No era para siempre. No te pregunto sobre el paquete de Neville—.

—No he visto el de Neville—respondió Ginny, y luego se metió la cereza en la boca con una sonrisa malvada—Todavía—.

—Lo hice—la sonrisa de Harry era mucho más diabólica; era una habilidad que había aprendido de Severus. La expresión de asombro de Ginny no tenía precio—Honestamente, ¿crees que podría compartir una habitación con Nev durante siete años y no haberla visto? Duchas comunales—le recordó y se rió de un recuerdo que había surgido. También fue el momento en que Neville se había quedado dormido después de masturbarse y luego se cayó de la cama con los pantalones aún sobre las rodillas. No lo dejaron vivir durante una semana.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Ginny viendo la mirada "Sé algo que tú no sabes" en Harry—Él no es muy pequeño, ¿verdad? —ella chilló—No es que importe—agregó rápidamente.

Harry se salvó de tener que responder cuando un elfo doméstico chilló y pasó corriendo, buscando en un pequeño armario donde aparecían pequeñas ampollas de vidrio. Eran pociones; estaba tomando pociones para alguien.

—¿Ya ha vuelto el profesor Snape? —Harry le preguntó al elfo antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación. La criatura, no podía decir si era hombre o mujer, miró a la mesa con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Harry conocía la apariencia que tenían los elfos domésticos antes de comenzar a golpearse la cabeza con algún objeto, en forma de castigo—Pregúntale si puedes abrir su Flu para que entre—Harry escupió sus palabras, sabiendo que solo tenía un segundo antes de que el elfo se fuera para entregar las pociones.

Por lo que solo pareció una eternidad, Harry esperó pocos minutos hasta que el elfo regresara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, no hubo necesidad de escuchar la respuesta; la criatura lo miró patéticamente.

—No desea tener visitas en este momento—dijo el elfo cordialmente, y corrió a otra parte de la cocina. Harry hizo una mueca ante el estruendo estrepitoso que pronto siguió a la partida del elfo.

Harry se inclinó cerca de Ginny, susurrando—¿Puedes ir a preguntarle a Remus si conoce alguna manera de entrar a la habitación de Severus? —Él trabajaría con el elfo doméstico mientras ella no estaba.

—¿Te das cuenta de qué hora es? —ella preguntó incrédula.

—Está bien, él se levantó. Pase por su habitación antes, usando el Flu. Probablemente esté esperando mi viaje de regreso—explicó Harry rápidamente, sabiendo que Remus tenía un montón de deberes por calificar para el día siguiente y la convenció con ojos suplicantes.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Ginny se fue, refunfuñando acerca de amigos que explotan debilidades conocidas. Ella nunca pudo resistir esa mirada de cachorro que le daba cuando quería algo.

Un elfo apareció en la cocina. Harry pensó que este parecía una niña, pero no podía estar seguro.

—¿Acabo de hablar contigo sobre el Profesor Snape? —preguntó, viendo que sus ojos se iluminaban, y sacudía la cabeza.

—No, soy Effie—respondió feliz.

—Effie—le dio su sonrisa más brillante—Soy un amigo del Profesor Snape, y... —.

—Sé que eres amigo—interrumpió—Effie y su Dobby son los únicos elfos que saben que eres un amigo especial del Profesor Snape—habló en voz baja, como si alguien pudiera escuchar.

—Bien—Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—Entonces puedes ayudarme a entrar, así puedo ocuparme de... —lo interrumpieron una vez más, mientras el pequeño elfo sacudía la cabeza, las orejas se agitaban alrededor de su cara.

—Él te está diciendo especialmente que no vayas a visitarlo—Effie se volvió, sin esperar una respuesta y abriendo el mismo armario, recogió otro frasco de poción.

Concentrándose en su magia y Severus, Harry se abalanzó y agarró al elfo mientras salía de la cocina.

* * *

Severus estaba de pie en una tina de agua fresca, con múltiples cabezales de duchas, en un esfuerzo por lavar una poción con la que había sido rociado. Tenía que inundarse por otros cinco minutos más o menos antes de poder comenzar a lavarla de forma segura con cualquier poción de superficie añadida. Su cabello de ébano colgaba, rodeándole la cara, manteniendo la luz fuera de sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está ella con mi poción? —dijo en voz alta, preguntándose qué podría estar manteniendo la elfa. Todavía no podía creer que a la cosa le hubiera gustado, así que él había recordado su nombre. Asumió que otros miembros del personal habían recordado los nombres de varios elfos en el pasado, entonces, ¿cuál era la gran cosa que él había hecho? Por supuesto, eso fue exactamente el por qué. Nunca antes había tenido paciencia con las criaturas y era conocido por su personalidad mordaz. Con la excepción de Dobby, que todos parecían saber, dada su historia, Effie era la única elfa que había recibido el nombre y que el poco habitual Maestro de Pociones le había dicho sin malicia. Normalmente lo molestaría, pero tenía que admitir que era mucho menos desagradable que las asustadas masas temblorosas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Los líquidos calientes se derramaban con menos probabilidad cuando una criatura tan pequeña no temblaba en su toalla de té.

Se escuchó el estallido, pero no pudo ver a un elfo en ninguna parte. Entonces, como si el aire en sí mismo se hubiera partido en dos, el elfo se cayó de la nada y cayó en espiral al suelo. Ella sostuvo el frasco de vidrio firmemente en la mano, se acurrucó en su cuerpo de forma protectora para evitar que se rompiera mientras caía al costado de la bañera.

Severus miró por encima del borde de la bañera de porcelana, su cabello goteaba agua sobre su toalla de té. La toalla estaba sobre su cabeza, mientras sus grandes pies verdes se elevaban en el aire. Ella no parecía moverse al principio, pero luego su mano pequeña cayó de su lado; la poción, intacta, rodó gentilmente de su mano al piso.

—¡Maldita sea! —Severus tomó la poción y la bebió de un trago. Luego recogió al elfo, dándole la vuelta hasta que ella estuvo arriba. Estaba agradecido de haber estado usando guantes de piel de dragón, lo que le salvó las manos cuando ocurrió el accidente de pociones. O, más exactamente, cuando Severus incurrió en la ira de un enojado Señor Oscuro.

Estaba a punto de convocar a otro elfo doméstico cuando inesperadamente llegó. Sin duda, fue único encontrar a un profesor de Hogwarts desnudo en la bañera, acunando a un elfo doméstico inconsciente. Severus rápidamente entregó la inerte Effie, con una franela fría cubriendo el bache en su cabeza.

—No tengo idea de lo que le sucedió—dijo. El extraño atuendo indicó que debe haber sido Dobby con quien estaba hablando.

El elfo no se inmutó ante la situación—El maestro Harry Potter estaba tratando de seguir a Effie, pero los elfos domésticos no viajan como magos y no pueden transportar a otros de la misma manera. Dobby cuidará de Effie, y usted no debe preocuparse por Harry Potter. El profesor Lupin está preocupado por Harry Potter—La elfa en sus brazos gimió, haciendo que Dobby entrara en acción y se fue con un "pop".

Severus bajó la cabeza con resignación, las puntas de su cabello chorreando agua, riachuelos corriendo por su frente y por su nariz.

* * *

Remus entró a la cocina y encontró a Harry tirado en el suelo, sin aliento. La cara de Harry era de un rojo brillante y su pelo era salvaje, yendo en todas direcciones. La reunión de elfos de la casa que lo rodeaba se dispersó fuera del camino cuando Remus se abrió paso.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Remus apurado, su voz más fuerte de lo que él había querido.

Harry tosió entre respiraciones—Intenté agarrar a un elfo para entrar en el cuarto de Sev—Harry aceptó la mano ofrecida, levantándose del suelo—Estoy bien—se alejó de Remus—Acabo de sacarme el viento de encima—explicó, todavía demasiado preocupado por Severus como para avergonzarse por su estupidez—Sev está herido y no me deja entrar—parecía tan derrotado, mirando a Remus en busca de las respuestas.

—Ven conmigo—dijo Remus suavemente, manteniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry, guiándolo a salir de la cocina—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —.

Ginny había estado parada nerviosamente en el fondo—Um, ¿seguiremos yendo de compras de Navidad mañana? —ella preguntó tímidamente. Remus quería decirle que este no era el momento, sino que le importaba su propio asunto—Te hablaré por la mañana. Avísame—dijo tímidamente, y sostuvo la pintura de frutas abierta para que pasaran. Harry simplemente asintió y le recordó que tomara la capa de Invisibilidad con ella.

Harry se desplomó en el sofá en la sala de estar de Remus—¿Conoces una manera de entrar allí? —preguntó cuándo Remus regresó con un relajante muscular para él. Harry insistió en que solo le había quitado el viento, pero no luchó contra él con la poción—Eso ayudó—admitió.

—Harry, incluso si pudiera, no lo haría. Tienes que entender, cuando un hombre está en mal estado, no es fácil permitir que otros lo vean así. Ahora, si Severus te ha hecho saber que no quiere que entres, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará ante mí? —Observó a Harry cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho—Seguramente entiendes a donde voy ¿No? —.

—Pasé muchos de los últimos siete años en la enfermería. Estoy acostumbrado a que mis amigos me vean en mal estado—gimió—Pero—suspiró—Severus estuvo como mí niñera la semana pasada. No me importaría tener la oportunidad de devolverle el favor—Harry pensó en lo triste que había estado cuando Severus presenció que tenía un flashback y podía entender, pero eso no lo detuvo de querer ayudar a su amante—¿Sirius no te ayudó después de la luna llena? —.

—Sí, pero Sirius y yo éramos amigos y compañeros de cuarto aquí en Hogwarts antes de que descubrieran mi condición. Los Merodeadores hicieron todo lo posible para convertirse en Animagos. Sirius ya había sido una especie de cuidador antes de que nosotros estuviéramos juntos románticamente. Severus, sin embargo, siempre ha sido una figura de autoridad, y como mencionó en el pasado, actualmente es el poseedor del récord por salvar tu vida—se sintió agradecido de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry—Eres joven y ni siquiera has estado con Severus por un año. Le tomará tiempo permitirte este nuevo rol. Con el tiempo puede aceptar ayuda, pero no te decepciones ni lo tomes personalmente si toma un tiempo—Remus alborotó su cabello y se rió cuando no se veía muy diferente.

—Tú y todos los demás siempre me dicen lo joven que soy, pero mi amante es un poco mayor que tú—bromeó Harry. Realmente no sabía si Sev era un poco mayor o menor, pero, de cualquier forma, Remus no había discutido el hecho.

—No me lo recuerdes, es bastante perturbador—dijo Remus con un escalofrío exagerado—Conocí a un chico de trece años que se parecía a tu padre a esa edad, y ahora, años más tarde, vuelvo y tú eres... tú eres—agitó su brazo, señalando a Harry en general.

—¿Sexy como el infierno y extremadamente follable? —salió una voz del fuego.

—¡Severus! —gritó Harry, feliz de ver a su amante buscando estar en una sola pieza. Esto también salvó a Remus de terminar su oración.

—Si crees que puedes aguantar otros diez minutos, tendré mi Flu abierta—dijo sin explicación. Se fue con un asentimiento primero a Remus y luego a Harry, que asentía con entusiasmo a cambio. Harry fácilmente esperaría otros diez minutos, sabiendo ahora que no lo iban a retrasar hasta el día siguiente.

—Iré con "sexy como el infierno", pero espero que no creas que estoy buscando ponerte los pantalones—bromeó Remus, quien se sonrojó a pesar de sí mismo.

—No crees que Sev esté preocupado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, aunque pensó que, si ese fuera el caso, Severus no le habría dado los diez minutos. Remus simplemente se rió. Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta cuando sonó un suave golpe.

—Este lugar es más concurrido que el Flu en Navidad—Remus levantó las manos en el aire, luego se acercó a la puerta. Harry instintivamente hechizo la puerta para ver quién estaba allí. El hombre lobo le sonrió a Harry, preguntándose si el joven sabía que no debería poder hacer eso con la puerta de otra persona mientras las barreras adecuadas estuvieran en su lugar. Luego gruñó y vio a una joven esperando con impaciencia.

—Tengo que tratar con este estudiante, Harry. ¿Por qué no te vas a lavar el chocolate de la camisa, esto solo debería tomar unos minutos? —Condujo a Harry a través de su habitación hasta el retrete.

Abrió la puerta e intentó parecer sorprendido de verla—Señorita Scofield, ¿hay algo mal? —.

—Um... no hay nada mal exactamente—dijo, raspando la parte delantera de su zapato en el suelo—Necesito preguntarte algo—miró de izquierda a derecha para ver si había alguien en el pasillo. Suspiró y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que la chica entrara—Gracias—dijo rápidamente.

—¿Qué es tan importante que necesite hablar conmigo a esta hora? —él deliberadamente miró el reloj en la pared que mostraba que ya había pasado el toque de queda.

—Es mi madre. Está preocupada por mi poción, ya que el Profesor Snape se metió en problemas y todo—comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por su profesor de Defensa.

—¿Puedes oler eso, señorita Scofield? —hizo un punto de levantar su nariz más alto en el aire. Él continuó cuando ella dijo con la cabeza "no"—Es la mentira que estás diciendo, puedo olerla desde aquí—Remus cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando que ella diera una excusa. No tomó mucho tiempo.

—Yo um, realmente tengo una pregunta, quería preguntarte por la mañana después de clase, pero—se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio—La profesora Vector me sorprendió después del toque de queda y le dije que venía a verle por algo. Y desde, ya sabes...—hizo un gesto hacia su hombro, donde su jumper cubría la cicatriz de una mordedura de hombre lobo. Remus suspiró, bajó la cabeza, pensando en lo que debería hacer, y permitió unos segundos extra para hacer que la chica se sintiera culpable.

—No haré que me use a mí, ni a nuestra condición, para salir de problemas, Señorita Scofield—replicó Remus, y continuó antes de que pudiera regresar por la puerta—Ya que estás aquí, haz tu pregunta. Podríamos aprovechar la privacidad—suavizó sus facciones, pero no le ofreció un asiento.

—Mamá está pensando que podría ser más seguro para mí obtener mis pociones de otra persona, teniendo en cuenta que el Profesor Snape fue detenido y todo eso—Ella lo miró con penetrantes ojos azules—No quiero volver a tomar del tipo que vende el boticario—gimió la chica.

—Sabes que se presentaron cargos contra el Profesor Snape. Los médicos de San Mungo demostraron sin lugar a duda que no podía haber sido él quien maldijo al Sr. Flynn. Los aurores descubrieron que su varita no había arrojado imperdonables—sus ojos crecieron. amplio. La prensa no había mencionado públicamente la última parte.

—Él había estado difundiendo rumores sobre ti justo antes de que sucediera eso—dijo con más valentía de la que ninguno de ellos pensó que tenía en ella. Remus sabía que Flynn les había dicho a los otros estudiantes que Severus y él estaban juntos, pero los estudiantes jurado que habían visto a Snape besando a una mujer durante las vacaciones de verano los habían refutado efectivamente. Apenas podía creer que fuera parte de los escandalosos rumores que circulaban por ahí. Y pensar que había asumido que su condición de hombre lobo sería el mayor problema que les concernía.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que el Profesor Snape está trabajando continuamente para mejorar la poción Matalobos, y es mi opinión que lo hace posible. Creo que también te hizo varias preguntas el mes pasado. ¿Hay rumores de que tú y él vayan por ahí? ¿también? —preguntó, bromeando con la chica.

—¡No! —ella se sobresaltó antes de darse cuenta de que él le estaba tomando el pelo—No pensé que fuera cierto, por supuesto—tartamudeó—Ciertamente espero que no—se deslizó antes de que pudiera evitar que las palabras se derramen—Yo um, sólo quiero decir que podrías hacerlo mucho mejor, eso es todo—continuó, queriendo clavar su varita en su garganta si eso significaba que ella dejaría de decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Ella se sonrojó profusamente y se reprendió a sí misma, olvidando que podía oír sus murmullos fácilmente.  _"Él debe pensar que soy un idiota"_.

Remus había pensado que ella estaba enamorada de él, y ahora estaba seguro. Era hora de llevar a la señorita Scofield a su dormitorio—Voy a hablar con tu madre cuando venga a recogerte antes de la próxima luna llena. No creo que sea un problema. Mientras tanto, tengo algo que podría interesarte leer—se excusó Remus pasando por una puerta que conducía a su oficina. Había un artículo en una revista de pociones reciente sobre los avances que Severus había hecho en varias pociones, incluyendo la Matalobos. Le habían dado una copia porque era el sujeto clave en varios estudios de casos mencionados en el artículo, aunque no lo mencionaba por su nombre.

Las orejas de la joven loba se animaron cuando escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la habitación contigua. Su agudo sentido del olfato le decía que era un ser humano, no un animal. El impulso de investigar era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo. Eso, y querer ver las habitaciones privadas de su enamoramiento ocupaban un lugar destacado en su lista.

Remus regresó con el diario de pociones en la mano para encontrar a la chica a pocos pasos de donde él la había dejado, y su cara blanca como la de un fantasma. Ella le dio las gracias y corrió hacia la puerta.

* * *

Harry cerró la puerta del retrete y se miró bien en el espejo. Se encogió de hombros ante la condición de su cabello  _"Podría ser peor"_  pensó. Se quedó de pie en el inodoro, aliviándose mientras intentaba pensar en la mejor manera de abordar la mancha en su camisa. No había practicado mucho con hechizos de tareas domésticas, y no quería destruir otra prenda de vestir.

Después de frotar una barra de jabón en la mancha durante unos minutos, la mayor parte de la mancha desapareció, pero todavía era obvia. Levantó la camisa, la escudriñó e intentó concentrarse en su tarea. Harry respiró hondo y calmado, apuntó con su varita a la camisa y lanzó el hechizo para quitar la salsa de chocolate no deseada. Para su alivio, funcionó; la mancha ya no estaba.

Después de volver a ponerse la camisa, abrió sus pantalones vaqueros, comenzó a meter la camisa y luego notó que los botones también se habían ido—¡Mierda! —gruñó, tirando de su cabello. Con un suspiro de derrota, salió del baño y del espejo, que criticaba su desaliño. Escuchó un grito ahogado y se volvió para ver los grandes ojos de una estudiante atónita antes de huir despavorida. Momentos después, entró Remus.

—¿Podrías haberte visto más libertino? —se rió Remus, viendo a Harry con los pantalones vaqueros abiertos, la camisa desabotonada y el cabello en todas direcciones—Perturbador, en muchos niveles—murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza, haciendo reír a Harry. Remus decidió que se aseguraría de visitar a Will y Basil este fin de semana. No pasó mucho tiempo para hechizar nuevos botones en la camisa y enviar a Harry a su camino.

* * *

Severus se sorprendió de que Harry no solo hubiera esperado los diez minutos completos, sino algo más. Cerró el Flu en el momento en que Harry llegó. Por supuesto, notó la camisa limpia y apretada y el cabello cuidadosamente peinado—No hay necesidad de limpiar en mi consideración—reflexionó, su voz un poco ronca.

Harry vio a su amante en pijama de seda. Le contaría sobre el nuevo rumor confirmado de Remus y él mismo más tarde, decidiendo no perder tiempo escalando en la cama—¿Noche difícil? —preguntó en voz baja. Severus parecía más bien como si acabara de estar listo para la cama, pero cuando Harry subió notó que Severus tenía cuidado de no moverse.

—¿Recuerdas que se suponía que Draco debía atender una planta que yo había entregado? —.

—¿Te refieres al "ingrediente" que pensó que yo era? —se rió Harry—¿Qué pasó con la planta real? —Harry apartó suavemente el pelo de Sev de su cara, acurrucándose más cerca.

—Pasó unos días más en la nieve que tú. El Señor Oscuro no obtendrá la poción para restaurar su cuerpo original en el corto plazo.

—Esperaría que te vieras mucho peor, considerando lo enojado que me imagino que estaba—Harry pasó los dedos con cautela por la seda que cubría el pecho de Sev. Severus no hizo ningún comentario; simplemente cerró los ojos.

— _Accio_ —un tubo de crema saltó de la mesa de noche a sus manos—Tal vez podrías hacerte útil—

—¿Tienes hematomas? —preguntó Harry, reconociendo la crema medicinal—Sé que hay una poción para esto—dijo con indiferencia—¿Estabas ahorrando algo de trabajo para mí, así me sentiría útil? —preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad. Severus le dio una sonrisa cansada, divertido de que Harry lo hubiera entendido tan rápidamente.

—Si bien ese pensamiento se me ocurrió, no quería mezclar esa poción con otra que hubiera necesitado. Por lo tanto, en realidad me estarás ayudando y no haciendo "un trabajo ocupado" como tú lo pones—El tono de Severus era ligero, pero su rostro era inexpresivo, lo que llevó a Harry a pensar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no mostrar dolor.

—¿Con qué te golpeó? —y por qué te viste si necesitas que te froten los medicamentos—¿Puedo? —preguntó, refiriéndose al pijama de Sev.

Severus hechizo la temperatura de la habitación antes de asentir—Un hechizo de congelación, entre otros—explicaba la ropa.

Harry desterró la seda, exponiendo numerosos hematomas que cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo de Severus. Su primer pensamiento fue que Severus había sido golpeado, pero había tantos, tan uniformemente dispersos—¿Son estos de una maldición, o te golpeó un obsesivo-compulsivo? —.

—Una maldición—respondió con un estremecimiento, todavía frío por los efectos residuales del hechizo helador—Aunque me encantaría un masaje de lujo, creo que una aplicación rápida y efectiva es lo mejor—comenzó Severus cuando de repente se sintió un poco más frío. Levantó la vista hacia Harry para ver a su amante volver a poner la tapa en el tarro—¿Qué hiciste? —.

—¿Hm? Oh, es un hechizo que Hermione me enseñó para esparcir la loción uniformemente sobre el cuerpo. Ni siquiera es necesario que te desnudes, en realidad—Harry comenzó a hurgar en el guardarropa de Severus para encontrar un viejo camisón de franela. Estaba desteñido y ligeramente rasgado, pero parecía muy cálido y extremadamente suave—Esto es lo que usaría, todo acurrucado en la cama después de un hechizo helado—Harry hechizo la prenda de su amante, en lugar de reemplazar la fina seda, antes de que Severus pudiera protestar. En silencio, colocó un gentil hechizo de calentamiento en la cama.

—Prometí nunca usar esto en tu presencia. De hecho, había planeado descartarlo si alguna vez volvía a tener un amante—gruñó Severus, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarse la camisa de dormir gastada.

—Sí, y no esperabas que me quedara por mucho tiempo, así que no te arriesgaste a tirarlo por el momento—bromeó Harry, sabiendo que estaba muy cerca de la verdad—Te dejo verme en mis holgados pantalones de sudadera por todo el piso—.

—Es fácil para ti, nada de lo que posees tiene más que unos pocos años—Severus murmuró algo que sonó como si la camisa fuera más vieja que él, pero no la repitió cuando se le preguntó. Harry se acurrucó de cerca, tirando del edredón alto alrededor de ellos. Severus, muy cómodo, pensó que tal vez ahora entendía por qué Harry estaba dispuesto a llevarse a casa el camisón que Serilia le ofreció. Agarró el brazo extendido sobre él y rodó hacia un lado, tirando de Harry para que se acomodara a su espalda. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras el calor de su amante lentamente ahuyentaba el frío.

—¿Ahora no estás contento de que haya venido? —su cálido aliento pegó contra el cuello de Sev.

—Si hubieras respetado mis deseos, habría conseguido mi propio cuidado, aunque con una técnica mucho más clínica—Severus sabía que su joven amante no podía ver su expresión de satisfacción envuelto en una manta de Harry y rodeada por un edredón.

—Te respeto. También me importas, y creo que deberías permitirme corresponderte después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, especialmente recientemente—Harry se acurrucó más cerca, respirando el aroma fresco de lavanda y consuelda usada en la crema que aplicó antes

—Estás acostumbrado. Apuesto a que, a lo largo de los años, tus amigos pasaron más tiempo yendo a verte a la enfermería que viéndote jugar quidditch—.

—Probablemente, pero en todos esos años, ni una sola vez Ron sostuvo una taza para que yo meara— Harry rió suavemente en su oído.

—Hay un hechizo para eso—explicó Severus simplemente. Tiró del brazo de Harry, manteniéndolo cerca—Supongo que hay méritos en tu presencia—entrelazó sus dedos, empapándose con todo el calor.

—Tan complacido de que lo apruebes—dijo Harry en un tono sarcástico—No quería caminar por el terreno en la nieve para ir a casa por la noche—no mencionó que no quería ir a su habitación de arriba mientras Albus entretenía a Minerva—Supongo que siempre hay un sofá donde Remus—Harry le dio pequeños besos en la nuca—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry cuando sintió que Severus temblaba con lo que él pensó que era alegría.

—Lupin y yo hemos estado en términos tentativamente buenos recientemente. Eres una de las pocas cosas que tenemos en común. De vez en cuando se pone nervioso. Es difícil para él verte como un ser sexual—Severus no admitió que él tomó placer en la angustia del otro mago. Fue un fenómeno interesante, no haber causado directamente el problema, en comparación con su asociación cuando chicos.

—No creo que él piense que se siente atraído por mí de esa manera—dijo Harry en su defensa. Severus no parecía preocupado o enojado. De hecho, Harry pensó que sonaba divertido—No lo entiendo—.

—Una vez te referiste a Draco Malfoy como un rubio sexy. Entonces, ¿no te sientes sexualmente atraído por él? —.

—No quiero follar con él, si eso es lo que quieres decir—.

—No más de lo que Lupin quiere hacértelo, pero aún así nota que eres sexy como el infierno— gruñó Severus cuando Harry presionó contra él con más fuerza.

—¿Sexy como el infierno? —preguntó Harry, como si no estuviera muy seguro. La verdad era que él sabía que estaba caliente, pero escucharlo de Severus era completamente diferente—¿Estás listo para más crema? —preguntó en broma.

—Todavía no—Severus estaba demasiado cómodo y no quería moverse, incluso si era para que Harry pudiera restregarlo, y sobre todo porque parecía que usaría ese hechizo. Eficaz, pero mucho menos divertido. Afortunadamente, Harry estaba contento de acurrucarse y trazar patrones aleatorios sobre su pecho. Ambos se relajaban en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro e intentando no pensar demasiado.

Habiendo dormido, Harry se despertó cuando Severus se dio la vuelta, pateando el edredón mientras lo hacía—Demasiado calor—protestó atontado. Después de hechizos calentadores y tumbarse bajo capas de colchas, además de la pequeña fábrica de calor que era Harry, ahora que se había recuperado por completo del hechizo helador, era demasiado.

Harry guio a Sev completamente a su frente y aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a aplicar la crema, usando sus manos esta vez. Había acariciado meticulosamente cada parte de piel hasta los dedos de los pies, antes de instarlo a darse la vuelta. Severus no habló, pero se las arregló para hacer algunos sonidos satisfechos, animando a Harry a continuar.

Sus manos no eran muy grandes, pero eran fuertes. Harry puso todo su cuerpo en cada toque, deslizándose sobre la piel. La crema fresca seguida de un aliento cálido causó un escalofrío. Colocando los brazos de Sev sobre su cabeza, sobre la almohada, Harry deslizó sus manos por los costados de su torso, continuando por sus brazos, todo el tiempo su propio cuerpo a un pelo de distancia. El calor del cuerpo de Harry fue suficiente para compensar el frío de la crema.

Deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, Harry siguió la curva natural de las caderas de Sev, tentadoramente cerca de su miembro que ahora se levantaba. Harry casi se recostó sobre las piernas de Sev, sus manos envolviéndolo y debajo de él, tirando hacia arriba por su espalda, sobre su trasero y continuando más allá de sus tendones y pantorrillas apretadas. En su camino de regreso a la parte delantera de las piernas, Harry hizo movimientos de barrido desde el interior de los tobillos hasta los lados externos. Si continuaba con este patrón, terminaría con la mejor parte.

Severus le impidió alcanzar la crema de nuevo—No, no allí—dijo, pero su erección no pareció estar de acuerdo con la decisión.

—¿No? —preguntó Harry persuasivamente, queriendo continuar—¿Por qué no? —de nuevo en su tono burlón.

—Porque sabe cómo caparazones de escarabajo—explicó Severus. Él sonrió, esperando solo un momento antes de que Harry entendiera; su sonrisa resplandeció brillante y luego movió su lengua a lo largo de la cabeza del miembro de Severus.

—Veo tu punto—Harry podía saborear débilmente la crema desde la primera aplicación. Él bromeó varias veces con la punta de su lengua a lo largo de la polla dura varias veces antes de levantarse de las piernas de Sev, separarlas y acomodarse entre ellas.

Acarició la polla de Sev, deslizándola lentamente contra su mejilla como si la adorara. Murmurando y usando el lado de su lengua, trabajó hasta la punta antes de tragarlo, casi todo en un solo deslizamiento suave. Harry continuó chupando y deslizándose en serio por un tiempo. Sus manos se extendieron por las caderas de Sev para evitar que empujara hacia arriba. Cada pocas veces agarraba la polla de Severus en su mano, la acariciaba con firmeza, permitiéndole lamer el saco, dando a su mandíbula un respiro rápido mientras mantenía a su amante en alto, pero no permitiéndole que se acercara demasiado rápido. Cada vez que volvía a poner la polla en su boca caliente, Severus gemía, agarrándose a mechones de cabello oscuro o sábanas.

Encontró un buen ritmo, tomando todo lo que pudo sin arcadas, tomando el resto con la mano, chupando tan fuerte como podía antes de tomar aire. Severus se inclinó hacia abajo, quitándose su propia polla de la mano de Harry, sin necesidad de decir una palabra ya que ellos conocían muy bien lo que lo que el otro disfrutaba.

Severus acarició su propia polla mientras Harry presionaba pequeños besos en su muslo. Alternando besos y lamiendo, Harry se abrió paso hasta el pliegue donde la pierna de Sev se unía a su cuerpo. Deslizó una mano debajo de la rodilla de Sev, doblándola, permitiendo un mejor acceso. Se tomó su tiempo, lamiendo burlonamente a lo largo de las partes sensibles antes de deslizar su lengua sobre las bolas de Sev otra vez, o presionar ese pequeño punto detrás del saco, obteniendo un grito de satisfacción.

Tan burlonamente, se abrió paso, deslizando la lengua dentro del pliegue del culo de Sev con un mordisco ocasional antes de trabajar hacia el agujero fruncido. Un movimiento de su lengua y el aliento de Severus se detuvo. Lánguidamente deslizó su lengua desde el esfínter hasta la base de su polla otra vez antes de moverse rápidamente hacia abajo, probando de nuevo. A Severus le encantaba escuchar los sonidos necesitados y sorbos que Harry hacía mientras estaba atrapado en el momento.

Harry estaba tan irritado que le dolía de necesidad y se acurrucaba contra el colchón, que ya no era suficiente. Guio el pie de Sev sobre su hombro, abriendo la posición de su amante para que él tuviera una mano libre para acariciarse. Continuó empujando su lengua, atrayendo sin piedad a Severus más cerca del clímax. El aliento cálido se podía sentir con cada sonido alentador que hacía. Si bien la técnica de Harry era excelente, era su respiración jadeante sobre el agujero fruncido de Sev, y saber que Harry lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, eso envió ondas de choque a través de Severus.

Con su mano atrapada debajo de él, Harry se acurrucó contra el colchón, levantándose. — _¡Joder!_ — Siseó. Pársel es la única manera en que uno puede hablar mientras lamía. La reacción de Sev fue instantánea, seguida rápidamente con un grito propio.

—Podría morir como un hombre feliz—gimió Severus, después de un momento de recuperación.

—Mm-hmm—estuvo de acuerdo Harry, su cabeza descansando en el muslo de su amante. Se podía sentir un toque de magia hormigueando a través de ellos, y Severus notó que habían sido limpiados con un hechizo sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera un gesto leve de la mano por parte de Harry—Eso está mejor—tarareó Harry, dispuesto a quedarse donde estaba, pero Severus lo llevó hasta las almohadas y abrazó a su joven amante.

—Esto es mejor—declaró Severus, presionando un beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry, frotando su nariz en su cabello.

 


	74. Marcado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El maestro de pociones de Hogwarts se sentó en su escritorio revisando un formulario que había dudado en completar toda la semana. En realidad, había llenado toda la información significativa con una excepción. 'La 473ª Conferencia Anual de Pociones', leyó en la cuarta línea. 4. ¿Número de personas que asisten? ___

Ahora tenía que pensar en Harry cuando hacía tales planes. Eran una pareja. No podía salir por casi una semana sin considerarlo. Parecía extraño en su cabeza. Eran una pareja. Había estado esperando la conferencia por mucho tiempo, y ni una sola vez pensó que ni por un segundo que no iría. Al echar otro vistazo al formulario, notó que la fecha límite era el día siguiente—Maldición—refunfuñó.

* * *

—Gracias por permitirme esconder esto aquí. Ya sabes cómo es Ron—Hermione terminó un envoltorio de regalo rojo y verde en la caja, fijando el moño justo. Harry vio como ella se ocupaba con el moño, haciéndolo incluso en ambos lados.

—Ron ni siquiera va a notar el moño mientras agita la caja y arranca el papel de una sola vez—se rió Harry—Ginny y yo fuimos a Honeydukes en busca de los regalos de Ron. Está deseando entrar en la Noche de Cita cuando salga de la escuela. Le sigo diciendo que no está invitada. Se vuelve loca—se rió de nuevo, tomando su cerveza de mantequilla para otro sorbo.

—Me gusta pensar que todavía tendremos la Noche de Cita cuando termine la escuela, pero apenas hacemos un par de noches al mes—suspiró, sabiendo que no duraría para siempre. Eventualmente se casaría y tendría muchas más responsabilidades que tomarían su tiempo—¿Qué sigue, cenas? —ella preguntó en broma—Puedo ver a Severus aparecer en una comida con su cazuela favorita en la mano—se rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez no, pero contigo y Ron teniendo su propio lugar pronto, ese será un lugar más en el que Sev y yo podemos ir juntos—anhelaba el día en que pudieran entrar a un restaurante y cenar sin temor a ser descubiertos, o usando una poción Multijugos. Harry agarró una caja cercana para envolver para Ron.

—Supongo que sé para quién es eso—dijo Hermione señalando el logo de Honeydukes en la caja que Harry estaba envolviendo—¿Qué conseguiste para él? —era una caja curiosamente grande para ser de Honeydukes.

—Una rana de chocolate—Harry sonrió, mirando por encima de su obra, saltándose el moño—Una rana de chocolate realmente grande—corrigió, todavía sonriendo—Lo ordené especialmente. ¡Garantizado para saltar más de ocho pies! —no podía esperar para ver la cara de su amigo cuando el monstruoso dulce se le escapara.

—¿Eso es por lo que hiciste que todos cooperaran para un galeón? —Hermione no podía entender por qué Harry los haría ir juntos por un regalo, cuando Harry tenía tanto dinero.

—De hecho, todos pusieron cantidades diferentes. De esa forma, puedo decir que todos participaron y podemos darle esto sin mucho alboroto por el costo—Harry sacó una enorme bolsa de ropa negra del armario delantero. Su reacción inicial fue que Harry le había comprado a Ron ropas nuevas para la boda o algo así, pero cuando abrió la bolsa y sacó un atuendo de aspecto extraño, no supo qué estaba mirando.

—Es armadura de batalla—dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Es eso? Nunca he oído hablar de eso. ¿Es eso como las túnicas de duelo que desvían las maldiciones y cosas así? —ella sintió el material negro entre sus dedos. Se sentía como metal con spandex cubriéndolo, pero era extremadamente flexible.

—Debajo de las túnicas, ni siquiera puedes decir si un mago está usando esto—pasó los dedos por las mangas—Es un cruce entre túnicas de duelo altamente complejas y armaduras de cuerpo muggles. El Ministerio nunca desembolsaría el dinero para que todos los Aurores las usen, pero esto es lo que usan los Inefables—las colocó de nuevo en la bolsa, antes de colgarlas de nuevo—Incluso así—continuó—el Ministerio solo paga aproximadamente la mitad, el resto lo paga una subvención otorgada por la viuda de un Inefable que fue asesinado en el cumplimiento del deber hace unos años—.

—¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto? —Hermione ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que deberían haberle costado, pero estaba extremadamente agradecida de que su prometido estaría mejor protegido cuando saliera a trabajar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando alguien intentó asesinar al Ministro de Magia hace cuatro meses? —ella asintió—Surgió en una reunión de Orden—explicó—El Auror que recibió una medalla por arrojarse frente al ministro fue realmente golpeado en la espalda. No bloqueó la maldición, fue golpeado cuando se desvió de la armadura de batalla del ministro. No querían que el público supiera que lo usa. Es fácil mantenerlo en secreto, ya que está hecho para ser usado debajo de las túnicas externas, así que inventaron la historia y le dieron al auror una medalla, nadie más sabio. La única razón por la que alguien se dio cuenta fue que la ropa del ministro se había quemado cuando la maldición inicialmente lo golpeó, y uno de los Aurores que estaba trabajando como su guardia está en la Orden —

—Eso es increíble—repitió—¿Cuándo lo conseguiste? —Trató de recordar los detalles del periódico sobre el intento de asesinato.

—Lo investigué de inmediato, pero me costó bastante averiguar siquiera quién las hace. Y como no quieren hacerlas para cualquiera, tuve que aprovechar mi estatus de celebridad—sonrió—Obtener las medidas de Ron fue otro problema—se rió y le contó acerca de la cita donde el sastre esperó afuera durante media hora hasta que Harry pudo engañar a Ron para que se comiera una siesta de jengibre y lo dejara sin aire suficiente para tomar las medidas. Ron había despertado de la "broma" sin conocimiento de haber sido levitado en posición vertical en su ropa interior momentos antes.

Harry debería haberlo visto venir, pero aún estaba sorprendido cuando ella se arrojó sobre él—Eres el mejor amigo—gritó Hermione, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello—¡No puedo decirte cuánto mejor me sentiré, sabiendo que él tendrá esta protección! —.

—Lo sé—respondió suavemente mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello y bajaba por su espalda para ofrecer consuelo—Nunca me di cuenta de lo extraño que se sentiría que él tuviera aventuras sin mí... o tu—agregó, pensando en sus muchas desventuras a lo largo de los años—Hablando de Ron, estoy bastante seguro de que no cree que me estés tirando durante La Noche de Cita. Sé que estoy caliente y todo... —se interrumpió en broma, esperando a que ella lo golpeara.

—Eres tan idiota—ella sonrió contra su hombro, dándole un apretón antes de soltarlo, y luego le dio un puñetazo—Tengo miedo de preguntar qué precio tiene eso. ¿Conseguiste uno para Severus o para ti? —no podía imaginar a Harry haciendo algo grandioso por Ron y no por Severus, que a menudo corría tanto peligro.

—No— Harry hizo un puchero—Severus no me dejó. Dijo que era demasiado para gastar. No preguntes—agregó, no queriendo divulgar el costo—Aparentemente, Sev necesita permitir que las maldiciones lo golpeen cuando Voldy lo castiga. El Ministerio milagrosamente ha logrado mantener una tapa cerrada en la armadura de batalla. Los Mortífagos saben que existe, pero nadie ha sido capaz de descubrir quién la hace o cómo—lo que decía mucho sobre su condición de "Niño que derrotaría al Señor Oscuro". No quería decirle a Hermione que no conseguiría una para él. El atuendo bajo las túnicas era cómodo hasta cierto punto. Ron podría usarlo fácilmente para una misión promedio, pero después de un tiempo, era demasiado para usar. Harry tendría que usarlo todo el tiempo para que fuera efectiva y no era práctica para el uso diario constante.

Un sonido de toques les alertó sobre una lechuza que aleteaba frente a la ventana esperando la entrada. Harry la dejó entrar y desenrolló un pequeño pergamino, que reconoció que era de Severus, aunque no estaba firmado. " _Llámame cuando tu invitada se haya ido"_ —Necesita hablar conmigo—dijo en respuesta a su mirada curiosa.

—Oh, está bien, empacaré y saldré de aquí... —.

—No—la interrumpió rápidamente—Después de que te vayas está bien—dijo, entregándole la nota.

—No me importa, estoy segura de que tienes curiosidad de saber que quiere—continuó recogiendo sus cosas felizmente.

"Mione"*, él ni siquiera abrirá su Flu por unas pocas horas. No se va a sentar en su habitación esperando mi llamada—explicó y luego tomó una pizca de polvo de Flu y llamó a su amante, sin obtener respuesta. Finalmente accedió a quedarse un poco más y continuó envolviendo sus regalos.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en encontrar un hechizo para hacerlo. Hermione sintió que parte del regalo era el esfuerzo puesto en la presentación. Pequeñas imperfecciones demostraban que se había tomado el tiempo de hacerlo ella misma. Harry, por otro lado, simplemente amaba hacerlo. Mientras estaban en la escuela, sus compras eran algo limitadas. En aquel entonces, por el bien del tiempo, los tenderos los envolvieron para ellos. Sin mencionar que era más fácil ocultar los regalos de las miradas indiscretas cuando los amigos (Ron) querían echar un vistazo. Ahora tenía tiempo para elegir las envolturas de los regalos. Severus no mostraba tanto entusiasmo, así que Harry escogió un papel de envolver suave. No podía esperar a que Severus abriera el paquete solo para que explotara y lloviera confeti de colores como sus regalos de Albus. Sabía que era infantil, y solo lo hizo para un pequeño regalo que planeaba dar durante su visita con Albus, no para su verdadero regalo.

* * *

—Confío en que te has llenado de delicias festivas—dijo Severus a modo de saludo.

—Hola Sev—sonrió Harry—No relleno, pero probablemente demasiada cerveza de mantequilla—sonrió, frotándose el vientre. La madre de Hermione envió galletas de Navidad para la Noche de Cita, pero no pudo comer muchas galletas de jengibre endulzadas con jugo de frutas.

—De hecho—Severus miró el vientre, deseando poder alcanzar el fuego—Recibí una correspondencia interesante de Molly Weasley—Severus sostuvo un pergamino de colores brillantes.

—¿Sabes que la gente normal habría dicho que le dieron una tarjeta de Navidad? —bromeó Harry—Estaba cenando en la Madriguera cuando ella lo envió. Se siente mal por no poder invitarte a pasar la Navidad, con la compañía mixta—dijo, refiriéndose a las novias, novios y prometidas de varios hermanos Weasley, que no necesitaban saber de su relación.

—Ella lo menciono—miró la tarjeta de felicitación con desprecio, como si fuera una afrenta personal para él. Harry notó que, a pesar de su respuesta externa, podía decir que Severus había colocado la tarjeta en su repisa de la chimenea y no en el cajón de su escritorio con la otra correspondencia.

Si Harry hubiera podido ver la repisa de la chimenea desde su posición, vería la tarjeta de felicitación colocada con otras dos. Las luces del árbol de Navidad en la tarjeta de Albus centelleaban alegremente mientras las hadas de azúcar en la tarjeta de Molly se quedaban boquiabiertas por el grosero gesto que un elfo de Navidad les estaba haciendo desde la tarjeta de Kieran.

—¿Calentando para Navidad? —preguntó Harry juguetonamente.

—A mi manera—su sonrisa malvada envió escalofríos por la espalda de Harry—Es la semana de vacaciones de la que quería hablarte. Realmente no hemos discutido ninguna tradición que valores en esta época del año—Severus no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema que realmente quería abordar.

—Son irrelevantes ahora—respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué, porque somos una pareja? ¿Esperabas que te pidiera que renunciaras a tu...? —.

—Lo que quise decir—Harry lo interrumpió—Es irrelevante ya que ya no soy un estudiante sin un lugar adonde ir, pero quedándose en Hogwarts—Se le ocurrió a Harry que la mayoría de sus amigos habían perdido sus propias tradiciones para quedarse en la escuela con él. Severus no tenía intención de decirle que esa era la razón por la que estaba teniendo esta conversación.

—En cuanto a mis propias tradiciones—puso los ojos en blanco ante las mismas palabras—Hay una conferencia a la que generalmente asisto los primeros tres días de las vacaciones de Navidad—.

—Pensé que tenías que quedarte en Hogwarts durante el receso—Harry trató de recordar si había años que no había estado allí, pero entonces había estado en la enfermería por lo menos en uno de ellos.

—Diversas misiones o tareas ocasionalmente me han impedido asistir recientemente—explicó vagamente—Es una conferencia que vale la pena donde he hecho buenos contactos en el mundo de las pociones. Siempre que sea posible, me aseguro de asistir—.

—Oh—Harry se reprendió mentalmente por tanta elocuencia, o falta de ella—Siempre podríamos reunirnos cuando regreses, y cenaríamos con Albus y Minerva en la víspera de Navidad. Quizás pueda quedarme, saltarme el desayuno en la Madriguera, y llegar un poco más tarde el día de Navidad—Harry se negó a jugar la parte del novio necesitado, pero echaría mucho de menos despertarse con Severus como lo había hecho esa semana en la casa solariega.

—Sí, bueno—Severus tocó el folleto en sus manos—Siempre ha habido una especie de regla implícita en contra de las esposas que asisten, sin embargo, es bastante común traer aprendices—observó a Harry, sin encontrar ningún signo de interés, en todo caso, parecía incluso más decepcionado—Entiendo que no lo encuentres muy interesante, pero hay un grupo y no necesitarías asistir a la mayoría de los eventos—Severus había esperado que Harry hubiera estado más entusiasmado sobre viajar con él, incluso si era una aburrida convención.

—¿Estabas hablando de que yo iría contigo? —preguntó Harry, su rostro se iluminó un poco.

—¿A quién crees que llevaría conmigo? —Severus rodó sus ojos, sus manos en el aire. No estaba seguro de si era el resplandor del fuego, o si Harry estaba sonrojado.

—Dijiste aprendiz, así que pensé que te referías al idiota—explicó, refiriéndose al hechicero con el que Voldy hizo trabajar a su amante—¿Podemos hacer eso? —Harry preguntó emocionado. Pero la idea de tomar multijugos durante tres días lo asustó.

—Lo he resuelto—Severus le aseguró con una sonrisa—Un glamour bien ubicado y algunos cambios deberían funcionar—parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero Harry no parecía tan seguro—Una de las razones por las que te identifican tan fácilmente es porque el público está acostumbrado a que vivas en esta área, por lo que, si ven a alguien que se te parezca, lo miran más de cerca. No creo que nadie esté esperando encontrarte en una conferencia de pociones en la mitad del mundo. Con algunos cambios básicos... —su confianza fue suficiente para construir el entusiasmo de Harry.

* * *

Harry se sentó cómodamente con una botella de agua, habiendo terminado su almuerzo. Escuchando de cerca, estaba seguro de haber escuchado un gruñido. Aunque sabía que era ignorante no prestar más atención, Harry estaba contento de beber el resto de la botella y disfrutar hasta el último segundo de su descanso. El gruñido se escuchó de nuevo, solo que esta vez más fuerte. Antes de que pudiera volver la cabeza, Harry fue pisoteado por un gran oso pardo, tirándolo de su silla de paja, hasta el piso.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando los afilados dientes del oso relucieron. La bestia sostuvo todo su cuerpo, y luego se echó hacia atrás, con garras cortando el aire a gran velocidad hacia su cabeza, dejándolo sin tiempo para reaccionar. Las poderosas garras se transformaron en una mano sucia, acariciando a Harry odiosamente en la mejilla.

—¡Se acabó el descanso! —gritó Kieran, quien volvió a su forma animaga una vez más y lamió a Harry en el mentón.

—Eres repugnante—Harry se secó la cara con la parte de atrás de la manga y empujó, o trató de empujar a la inmensa bestia lejos de él. Estaba agradecido cuando Kieran dio un último gruñido y se bajó antes de volver a cambiar.

—¿Has leído el libro que te di? —Kieran se estaba refiriendo a un libro sobre convertirse en un animago. Harry asintió.

—Sí, fue interesante. Este libro aborda el concepto de manera muy diferente a los otros libros que he leído. Tenía mucho más sentido para mí. No sé por qué el libro recibió críticas tan malas—Harry puso su agua embotellada con los otros envases, listo para volver al trabajo.

—¿Has leído la contraportada donde un montón de brujas y magos elogian al autor y su estilo? —Kieran no se sorprendió al ver a Harry sacudiendo su cabeza, sin haberse molestado en mirar—Puede que no los reconozcas, pero cada persona que recomienda a este tipo es conocida por sus impresionantes poderes mágicos—lanzó un maleficio a Harry como si no estuvieran discutiendo los méritos de un libro.

—¿Y eso significa que para mí? —preguntó Harry después de desviar fácilmente el maleficio.

—Tienes que entender la teoría para comprender completamente un hechizo y hacerlo bien. No tanto con los más fáciles, pero entiendes la esencia—Kieran saltó, eludiendo una maldición que apenas chamuscó el borde de su túnica—Se ha argumentado que cuanto más poderoso es un mago, más fácil es lanzar hechizos mágicos sin tener que pensar tanto en la teoría—.

—Entonces, piensas que ese libro fue escrito para un mago más poderoso que el promedio. O al menos escrito por un poderoso mago que no se molestó con los detalles de la teoría—.

—Ahora lo entiendes—Kieran se giró, hizo grandes gestos con su varita, y luego le dio un puñetazo. Sin aliento, Harry no pudo hablar, pero habiendo vuelto a poner distancia entre ellos, movió su varita en dirección a Kieran, enviándole una paca de heno, tirando al escocés contra la pared.

—Estás despierto—dijo Harry al Kieran aparentemente inconsciente.

—Lo has adivinado, pero no estás seguro—se levantó, sin molestarse en quitarse el heno de su ropa. Harry sonrió, admitiendo adivinar—Está bien, ven aquí—señaló Kieran al piso donde estaba sentado esperando a Harry.

Harry se arrodilló frente a él, sabiendo que era una buena posición para comenzar cuando no estaba seguro de qué forma animal tomaría—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que yo sea un ciervo, como lo fue mi padre? —preguntó Harry.

—No sé—Kieran se frotó la barbilla desaliñada, pensando por un momento—Quiero que pruebes eso. Concéntrate, imagina un ciervo en tu mente. Piensa qué tan grande, las astas, todo—.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, calmando su respiración, concentrándose en la forma que siempre veía mientras lanzaba un hechizo Patronus, trabajando para tener en cuenta todos los puntos que recordaba del libro. Él había estado practicando en casa, solo que sin el encantamiento silencioso para realmente hacer el cambio. Hacer el cambio sin la presencia de un asistente era peligroso, se podía quedar atascado, algo así como un espasmo cuando la gente mágica estaba aprendiendo Aparecerse por primera vez. Sin abrir los ojos, Harry podía sentir que estaba cambiando. Llegó a un puesto, podía sentirlo. Con la concentración rota, abrió los ojos y miró a Kieran.

—Pude sentir que funcionaba, perdí algo y todo se detuvo. Podía sentirlo... ¡Estaba cerca! —.

Kieran repasó los puntos que Harry tenía que tener en cuenta. Estaba impresionado por lo bien que Harry estaba, asegurándole que hacer todo el progreso tan rápido como lo había hecho, era en sí mismo una indicación de talento, tanto como de su fuerza mágica. Reflexionó sobre lo que recordaba que le habían contado sobre el primer aprendizaje de Harry del patronus a los 13 años, y su afinidad para volar.

—Creo que probablemente seas algo natural en esto, Harry. Puede ser de familia: tu padre y sus amigos no deberían haber sido capaces de hacer lo que hicieron, a pesar de que trabajaron mucho más tiempo que tú. Creo que Lunático dijo que Cornamenta fue el primero en lograrlo y ayudó a los demás. Cierto, estás haciendo esto con la orientación adecuada, pero aún así... —.

Volvieron a eso de nuevo. El progreso de Harry era bueno, podía decirlo, pero seguía siendo principalmente interno. Lo mantuvieron durante unas horas de trabajo intenso, con momentos para descansar. Kieran sugirió a Harry pasar a otra cosa y volver a hacerlo otro día, pero Harry insistió en que casi lo tenía, y que realmente podía hacerlo. Simplemente se sintió impulsado a lograr esto hoy. Concentrándose de nuevo, sintió que los cambios comenzaban, y de repente su equilibrio le dijo que estaba más arriba del piso que entonces. Se sintió alto.

—Cambia de nuevo—dijo Kieran apresuradamente.

Sobresaltado, Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos abiertos de Kieran.

—Tengo algo más que quiero que pruebes—habló antes de que Harry pudiera hacerle una pregunta—Quiero que pienses en un animal doméstico—.

—Creo que el ciervo no fue tan bien—murmuró Harry después de volver a sí mismo—¿Como un gato o un perro? —preguntó, queriendo estar seguro. Supuso que Kieran había tenido una idea de cómo debería haber sido su forma en su primer intento.

—Uh, gato—respondió distraídamente—Gato negro—agregó.

Harry respiró hondo, pero esta vez no cerró los ojos. Vio como Kieran se hacía más grande, o más probable, él se hizo más pequeño.

—Bien—siseó un divertido Kieran. Él dijo un conjuro, haciendo que un espejo apareciera ante ellos—Echa un vistazo—retrocedió, permitiéndole a Harry ver su nueva forma.

El pequeño y brillante gato negro se acercó al espejo, agitando la cola de un lado a otro—¡Miau! —Harry se sobresaltó, su negro pelaje se alzó sobre su espalda, su cola se hinchó al doble de tamaño normal. No había esperado que su grito saliera como un maullido. Estaba seguro de que se estaría sonrojando por debajo y estaba contento de que Kieran no pudiera ver. Tal como estaban las cosas, el escocés se estaba riendo mucho por su reacción a su propio reflejo.

—Siéntete—alentó Kieran—Corre un poco—se sentó para ver como Harry trotaba y comenzaba a ganar velocidad. Corrió hacia un extremo del edificio y regresó, patinando sobre el heno, recibiendo otra carcajada de su entrenador.

Harry siseó y se fue de nuevo. Mientras se acercaba a la pared trasera donde el heno estaba apilado lo más alto posible, se lanzó hacia arriba, agarrándose con sus garras, escalando la pared de heno hasta que estuvo en la parte superior—¡Miau! —Gritó Harry con orgullo, y se paseó por la parte superior del heno, sintiendo que se balanceaba ligeramente.

—Snape se va a cagar—animó Kieran—Vuelve, tenemos más trabajo por hacer—.

Harry se volvió y miró hacia abajo. No creía que pudiera volver a bajar de la misma manera que se subió y estaba demasiado alto para saltar. Se le ocurrió transformarse, pero su peso normal seguramente haría que las pilas se cayeran. Un "maullido" salió antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo.

—¿No es esto rico, el gatito se trepa y necesita ayuda? —Soltó Kieran.

Harry siseó a su entrenador y luego rápidamente dirigió sus oídos a la puerta. Sus ojos amarillos se estrecharon en rendijas fijas en la puerta, su cuerpo se agachó, luego inmóvil. Kieran no había oído nada, pero giró la cabeza en dirección a la mirada de Harry.

Después de fingirlo, Harry aprovechó su oportunidad y se abalanzó mientras la cabeza del escocés estaba girada. Bajó a los hombros del mago y luego rebotó en un fardo de heno más bajo donde podía saltar al piso con seguridad. Se negó a permitir que Kieran lo "salvara"; él nunca escucharía el final de eso. Se le ocurrió que su entrenador podría haber sabido lo que estaba haciendo todo el tiempo, pero decidió no insistir en ello. Se avergonzó lo suficiente por un día.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a ver a Albus? —preguntó Kieran sin hacer ningún comentario al truco de Harry.

—Esta noche, cenamos y él nos ayudará a Sev ya mí a trabajar en un buen Glamour. Iré a la convención de pociones con él—.

—Finalmente habló contigo sobre eso, ¿eh? —se rió Kieran—Ha estado loco por ir otra vez. Contigo fuera de Hogwarts, Snape puede salir en las vacaciones para un cambio—Kieran hizo varias notas en el registro de entrenamiento antes de volver a hablar, dejando a Harry estupefacto.

No se le había ocurrido por qué los miembros de la Orden que trabajaban en la escuela, especialmente Severus, se quedaban en Hogwarts de vacaciones. No lo había pensado ni un segundo como estudiante, aunque tenía sentido que cuidaran de él. Tiempos como este le hicieron preguntarse qué más había pasado desapercibido para él en el pasado.

* * *

Sintiendo su forma felina, Harry jugueteó en su apartamento el resto de la tarde. Hedwig no se divirtió cuando fingió acecharla y de vez en cuando se abalanzó debajo de la cama. Él nunca la había tocado, pero aún así logró alterarle los nervios. Después de atacar su propio reflejo en el espejo, Harry notó que parecía bastante joven y se preguntó si era debido a su edad o su tamaño. Reflexionó sobre esto solo por un momento más antes de volver su atención a Hedwig.

Harry no pareció detectar cuando su lechuza estaba harta, pero rápidamente aprendió su punto de quiebre cuando la gran lechuza nevada se elevó de su percha, lo agarró del pescuezo de su cuello peludo con sus garras, voló hacia la sala de estar y procedió a soltarlo en el aire sobre el sofá. Ella chasqueó su pico ruidosamente y voló a la cocina, buscando cualquier comida que estuviera afuera.

Cuando el reloj sonó, Harry se sorprendió al ver cuánto tiempo había pasado. Al parecer, la capacidad de mantener una cara seria como ser humano no hizo nada para evitar que su cola se hinchara cuando se sobresaltó. La manecilla en el reloj de "Hora de cenar con Albus" lo impulsó a la acción, cambiando de un gato y vistiéndose rápidamente con ropa limpia.

* * *

—¿Qué pasó? —Severus se levantó rápidamente de la silla frente al escritorio de Albus en el momento en que Harry entró a la habitación. Sus ojos lo examinaron de arriba abajo, necesitando confirmar el bienestar de su amante—Ese bastardo Donnelly le envió una nota a Albus diciendo que necesitaba una reunión, pero no se molestó en decirme de qué se trataba—la mano de Severus se apoyó en el hombro de Harry como si el contacto físico confirmara que estaba bien.

—¡Espera hasta que veas! Kieran dijo que te cagarías—exclamó Harry. No podía esperar para mostrarles su forma animaga—¿Dónde está Albus? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué pasó? —repitió Severus, esta vez se estaba refiriendo a las marcas rojas en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry.

—¿Qué? —Harry se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, aliviado de sentir que Hedwig no había roto la piel. Sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza—Nada—negó débilmente, recibiendo una mirada de Severus. Al viejo mago no le gustaba estar en la oscuridad y Kieran solo convocaba reuniones cuando sucedía algo malo o inesperado. La mirada que Severus le dio a Harry lo llevó a dar una mayor explicación.

—No te enojes con ella—Harry comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de Albus y Kieran—Te lo diré más tarde—susurró Harry. Afortunadamente para él, Severus quería saber qué había sucedido durante el entrenamiento y esperaría para descubrir quién era "ella" que se había atrevido a marcar a su Harry.

Rebotando en las puntas de sus pies, Harry no esperó a que Albus le ofreciera los dulces habituales—¿Ahora? —le preguntó a Kieran.

—Adelante—Kieran hizo un gran gesto al ver lo mucho que Harry quería mostrarles.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Harry se transformó en su forma felina. Saltó al escritorio de Albus, con la cabeza bien alta.

—¡Bien hecho! —animó Albus. Harry se pavoneó mientras el anciano mago le daba palmaditas en la cabeza. Caminando hacia el borde del escritorio, Harry levantó su cabeza, buscando la reacción de Sev. Ver el orgullo en la cara de su amante significaba para él más de lo que esperaba.

Severus lo revisó, incluso yendo tan lejos como para mirar el fondo de cada pata. Harry comenzó a preguntarse qué estaba buscando cuando sostuvo la cabeza de Harry, rozando con los pulgares la piel de su rostro.

—¿No hay marcas? —preguntó Kieran, sabiendo la respuesta—No creo que esa sea su verdadera forma—agregó, con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Harry.

Harry notó que cada uno de ellos lo miraba pensativamente. Ya no quería ser un observador en la conversación, por lo que saltó del escritorio a la silla antes de volver atrás. Creyó haber escuchado a Kieran ofrecer en silencio ayudarlo a bajar y vio la sonrisa en el rostro del escocés.

—¿Qué marcas? —preguntó Harry, resistiendo la tentación de lanzar una burla al mago desaliñado junto a él.

—Harry, ¿has notado las marcas en Minerva en su forma de gato? —fue Albus quien respondió la pregunta con otra.

Él asintió con la cabeza, después de haber visto claramente la forma de sus gafas en las marcas en la cara de su gato en el pasado, similar a las marcas de cierto escarabajo—Pero ya no me pongo tanto las gafas. Nunca noté ninguna marca en Canuto—trató de recordar haber visto algo más que pelo negro.

—La almohadilla en uno de sus pies era de un color diferente—.

—Muchos perros tienen eso, ¿no? —Harry interrumpió.

—Sí, la mayoría de los animales sí tienen alguna marca para diferenciarlos de los demás. Y hay gatos completamente negros, pero los Animagos no tienen nada en absoluto para diferenciarlos. Al registrarse en el Ministerio, toman nota de las marcas, por las que puedes ser identificado—explicó Albus, luego se volvió hacia Kieran.

—No crees que su forma sea un gato—dijo Severus antes de que Albus pudiera pronunciar las palabras.

—Le sugerí que probara un gato negro. Harry, creo que es hora de que les muestres el ciervo—Kieran ahora estaba más serio de lo que había estado—Donde hay más espacio—hizo un gesto hacia la alfombra frente al fuego donde el área estaba despejada para que la gente entrara.

—Pero eso no funcionó, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, reflexionando que mientras estaba en el edificio de entrenamiento, había pensado que había algo mal por la forma en que Kieran había reaccionado, pero lo había obligado a retroceder tan rápido, luego lo dirigió a otra forma, y luego su atención fue efectiva centrándose en su éxito en la forma de gato. Con un asentimiento alentador de Albus, Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en la forma Animaga de su padre.

Un roce de las sillas moviéndose le hizo abrir los ojos para ver a Severus y Albus de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry podía sentir su magia rodeándolo más ahora y le habría prestado más atención si no hubiera sido golpeado por la mirada de su amante con la boca abierta. Con un chasquido, Severus lo cerró, se volvió para mirar a Albus y luego a Harry.

Nadie habló, pero Albus hizo un gesto con la mano para que Harry se adelantara. Tomando algunos pasos tentativos, no escuchó el sonido esperado de pezuñas en el piso. Para el caso, no sintió el piso debajo de él mientras se movía. Era como si se deslizara en el aire como una hoja atrapada en la brisa. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry podía sentir los cuernos allí, pero por supuesto no podía verlos. Estaba demasiado distraído por la reacción de todos como para siquiera mirar sus piernas.

—Vuelve ahora—fue lo primero que Albus dijo finalmente. Parecía preocupado, como preocupado de que Harry no pudiera regresar. Él y Severus parecían aliviados cuando realmente lo hizo. Es decir, hasta que Harry cayó al suelo, flotando justo encima. Logró mantenerse en pie, recuperando el equilibrio rápidamente.

—¿De verdad era un ciervo? —preguntó Harry ansiosamente—Deberías haber puesto un espejo... —Harry se detuvo cuando Albus negó con la cabeza—¿No era un ciervo? —preguntó, recibiendo lo mismo otra vez.

—¿Cómo cambias de forma, Harry? —Albus le ofreció su bandeja de dulces y Harry tomó un pequeño puñado—¿Te concentras en el conjuro y permites que tu cuerpo fluya a la forma que debería tomar? —.

—Um, no—Harry se metió un dulce de limón en la boca, haciéndolo crujir en voz alta antes de estallar dos más. Albus asintió.

—No lo creo—comenzó—Entonces, solo te concentras en el animal—Albus no esperó una respuesta—Kieran te dijo que probaras un gato negro y eso funcionó, pero no pensaste en ningún ciervo, ¿verdad? —.

—No, um... —Trató de recordar cómo había sucedido, aún masticando ruidosamente hasta que un frustrado Severus se acercó y tomó los dulces de limón restantes de su mano. Harry se volvió hacia su amante, pero no hizo ningún comentario—Le pregunté a Kieran si tal vez sería un ciervo como mi papá, y él me dijo que lo intentara. Así que, creo que me concentré en la forma de mi papá—Harry se volvió hacia Kieran como esperando la confirmación de que estaba contando una historia precisa de lo que sucedió. Kieran estaba bastante satisfecho.

—Temía que una vez que tuviera que pensar una forma, podría encontrarlo más difícil, si no imposible, probar con otra, así que hice algunas sugerencias—explicó Kieran. Harry recordó haber leído algo así, pero no tenía sentido en ese momento. Aparentemente no estaba restringido a un animal en particular. Eso no sucedía a menudo, pero no era tan raro como ser un hablante de pársel.

—Lo esperaba tanto—Albus no parecía tan sorprendido de que Harry tuviera esta habilidad, pero parecía haber algo más que había sobresaltado al mago—Harry, cuando piensas en tu padre como un ciervo, ¿te imaginas con un pelaje marrón con un parche blanco en el pecho? —.

Una vez más, Harry estaba seguro de que el mago mayor ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta—No sabía qué tipo de color tenía, solo lo he visto cuando conjuro un Patronus y eso es como un brillo plateado— Harry se dio cuenta de repente—¿Era plateado? —preguntó, ignorando el comentario de Severus con respecto al inglés correcto.

Severus luego transfiguró un gran espejo para él. Harry se acercó al espejo y vio cómo se convertía en un ciervo plateado con grandes cuernos en la cabeza. Severus frotó su mano en el cuello del ciervo—Estabas pensando en un ciervo de plata—miró a Harry a los ojos plateados—¿Puedes sentir el piso? —preguntó, y Harry miró hacia abajo en lugar de en el espejo y golpeó a Severus en la cabeza con sus cuernos.

—Ignóralo—dijo Severus, refiriéndose a un Kieran sonriente—Quiero que intentes de nuevo, solo que esta vez, piensa en la forma de tu padre otra vez. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó pidiendo un asentimiento de Harry, ahora consciente de sus cuernos.

Acarició la mano de Sev antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse una vez más. Al oír un suave gemido de su amante, Harry abrió los ojos, viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Él ya no era una forma sólida. Sus ojos brillantes se abrieron para ver su forma Patronus. Dando un paso hacia atrás desde el espejo, Harry miró a Severus quien también se hizo a un lado, inseguro de si debería tocarlo.

—Cambia de regreso—susurró Severus, e intentó atrapar a su joven amante cuando, una vez más, cayó al suelo—Me preocupa que te desvanezcas como un verdadero Patronus—murmuró, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba bromeando o no.

—¿Ser un hechizo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Harry, dirigiendo su pregunta a Albus—¿Puede Voldemort hacer esto? ¿No se suponía que debía haberme marcado como su igual o alguna mierda así? —preguntó, luego se disculpó con Albus por su lenguaje. Curiosamente, Albus miró acusadoramente a Kieran en lugar de a Harry por la ofensa del joven mago.

—Es solo una conjetura—Albus tomó un sorbo de su té, ordenando sus pensamientos—Se ha conjeturado que el Señor Oscuro te dio parte de su magia ese día, haciendo que seas un hablante de pársel, entre otras cosas. No sabemos cuánto o qué ganaste de él. Creo que Voldemort te marcó como su igual, dándote el mismo poder que el suyo—.

—Eso nos haría iguales, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry de nuevo, pensando que eso significaba que inicialmente, él mismo, era menos poderoso que Voldemort.

—No, eso te habría hecho igual. Si bien estoy seguro de que ha logrado aumentar su poder a lo largo de los años, con la magia oscura a su disposición, no se compara con el poder que has adquirido recientemente además de lo que tenían como iguales—Albus tomó un sorbo de té, un brillo en sus ojos—Creo que es hora de que te registres en el Ministerio, mi niño—Albus volvió a levantar el plato de golosinas. Harry tomó otro puñado a pesar del disgusto de Severus. Al menos intentó hacer menos ruido comiéndoselos.

—Pensé que querrías mantener esto en secreto—Harry no veía el sentido de una habilidad tan grande si todos supieran que podías hacerlo.

—Mi niño, el público esperará que seas un animago. Parecería sospechoso si no lo fueras. Te sugiero que selecciones un formulario con un marcado distintivo y registres ese formulario—.

—¿Por qué no impresionar a las masas y registrarse como un Grifo? —bromeó Severus, aunque para su disgusto parecía que a Albus le gustaba la idea.

Harry se giró hacia Severus, silbando algo con una risa—¿Qué tal un basilisco? —se rió con más fuerza cuando Severus sorprendentemente lo puso sobre su regazo. Sostuvo a Harry apretado. Había tenido más miedo de lo que admitiría cuando Kieran convocó la reunión. El impacto de ver a Harry en una forma vaporosa no había hecho nada para calmar sus nervios. El joven mago estaba tan contento por la muestra inesperada de afecto que no lo cuestionó.

—Demasiado para un titular—dijo Kieran, refiriéndose a lo del Grifo—Tal vez algo sin pretensiones, menos intimidante—.

—Él tiene un punto—concordó Albus—El público es voluble. Debes considerar su reacción después de que termine la guerra. Sé que es difícil pensar en esos términos, ya que hemos estado luchando durante tanto tiempo, pero finalmente Voldemort será derrotado. No queremos que empiecen a preocuparse por tu poder y si tomas su lugar—Dejaron que Albus pensara más en el futuro que el resto de ellos. Los otros tres asistentes notaron su frase optimista de "será derrotado", en lugar de "si". Este era un gran punto de inflexión en la guerra y lo sabían.

—Siempre imaginé una gran batalla como la de Grindelwald o las Rebeliones de los Duendes, pero probablemente no será así, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.

—Él sabe que no puede ganar una batalla abierta—explicó Albus—Todavía no. Está reclutando brujas y magos más jóvenes e inexpertos. Pero crecerán y representarán una mayor amenaza en algún momento. En cuanto al futuro inmediato, Voldemort sabe que, al matarte, obtendrá muchos seguidores que simplemente elegirán el lado que parece más probable que gane. Gente como Lucius Malfoy, cuya lealtad se basa únicamente en la autopreservación—.

Harry se giró para mirar a Severus, sin saber quién más sabía que Malfoy Sr. le debía un favor. La cara inexpresiva de Severus no le dijo nada.

—Lo mejor es deshacerse de él antes que tarde, ¿eh Fawkes? —Kieran sonrió y arrojó un caramelo amarillo a Harry, quien lo atrapó hábilmente y lo comió con un solo crujido. El escocés se alegró de ver que Harry debía haber eliminado rápida y discretamente el hechizo que habría convertido su cabello en morado del dulce contaminado.

—¿Te unirás a nosotros para cenar? —preguntó Albus en lugar de cerrar la reunión. Hablaría con Harry más a fondo sobre este nuevo desarrollo cuando tuvieran más tiempo.

—Claro—respondió Harry, luego se volvió hacia Severus—La cena no será hasta dentro de unos minutos, ¿puedo ver el folleto sobre el lugar donde nos alojaremos en la convención? —.

* * *

Albus y Kieran entraron al Gran Comedor juntos—Puedes tomar la silla de Severus hasta que llegue—Albus le sonrió al escocés.

—En realidad, no crees que se presenten a la cena, ¿verdad? — preguntó Kieran incrédulo. Albus siguió sonriendo, agradecido de que el otro mago hubiera mantenido sus comentarios en una calificación G para el beneficio de los estudiantes.

—Tal vez deberíamos enviar a un elfo doméstico para preguntar si quieren que se les envíe comida—preguntó Albus, fingiendo inocencia.

—Sabía que eras un viejo retorcido—Kieran le dio a Minerva una reverencia educada antes de sentarse en la mesa principal—El favorito de Snape son las coles de Bruselas—agregó, sabiendo cuánto las odiaba su mejor amigo.

* * *

—El folleto está en mi oficina—dijo Severus cuando Harry salió del flu en su habitación. Aparentemente, el aumento de la magia y la agilidad física no lo hicieron salir del flu con más gracia. Siguió a Severus con una expresión traviesa. Tomando el folleto de su mano, Harry lo tiró sobre su hombro, dejándolo caer al piso.

—Luego—Harry empujó apresuradamente a Severus por la parte delantera de su túnica, aplastando sus bocas en un beso abrasador.

—Albus nos estará esperando—dijo Severus sin aliento, aunque sostenía firmemente el culo de Harry con ambas manos, acercándolo más. Harry continuó colocando besos frenéticos en su boca y cuello, tirando del cuello de su túnica para obtener más acceso a la deliciosa piel de Severus.

—Entonces será mejor que me folles rápido—insistió Harry, jadeando contra su cuello antes de morder más duro de lo previsto. Las firmes manos en su culo jalándolo le indicaron a Harry que envolviera sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sev—Tengo la puerta—jadeó cuando Severus lo llevó al escritorio. En su emoción, una ola de la magia de Harry hormigueó por toda la habitación. La sensación del poder mágico de su compañero hizo que el pene de Severus se pusiera más duro. Llevar a Harry tuvo un efecto similar en el mago más joven.

Severus lo bajó al escritorio de la oficina. Mantuvo una mano apretando el culo de Harry con la otra en el aire, esperando el lubricante que había llamado con un  _Accio_. Harry hechizo su ropa con un gesto frenético y dejó caer su varita en el escritorio. Jadeó y se retorció cuando Severus comenzó a prepararlo rápidamente, comenzando con dos dedos. Acababa de meter el tercero cuando Harry insistió en que estaba listo.

—Cuidado con los ensayos—advirtió Severus cuando varios rollos de papel fueron aplastados bajo el codo de su amante.

—¿Por qué? No es que los califiques de manera justa—respondió Harry en una perfecta imitación de una acalorada discusión que habían tenido cuando Harry todavía era estudiante. Severus sonrió y luego lo giró rápidamente. El satisfactorio crujido de su mano sobre la espalda de Harry dejó una brillante marca roja. Harry se estremeció, sofocando un gemido cuando escuchó a Severus hablar cerca de su oreja.

—Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor—ronroneó y de inmediato se enterró completamente en su impetuoso joven amante. Sin dejar tiempo para que ninguno de los dos se adaptara, se retiró casi por completo y entro de nuevo, su agarre tan fuerte que estaba seguro de dejar moretones en las caderas de Harry para que coincidieran con la marca en forma de mano en su culo.

Harry se sostuvo del borde del escritorio, su polla estaba casi dolorosamente aplastada debajo de él. Severus lo golpeó sin piedad y repetidamente golpeó justo en el lugar correcto hasta que Harry pensó que vería las estrellas—¡Mierda! —gritó cuando los dientes de Severus se aferraron a su piel donde su cuello se encontró con su hombro. El calor de su amante cubriéndolo por completo, hundiéndolo aún más en el escritorio, combinado con la marca que estaba seguro de que sintió en su cuello, envió a Harry hasta el borde con otro grito.

Sintiendo que Harry apretaba sus músculos alrededor de su sexo, Severus continuó follandolo en serio. Evaluó el hematoma que había hecho, que había cubierto con eficiencia las marcas rojas que había encontrado en el cuello de Harry antes. Satisfecho con sus esfuerzos, Severus empujó con fuerza tres veces más antes de encontrar su propia liberación con un gruñido posesivo.

Como ya no podía pararse, Severus hizo que la silla del escritorio se acercara y procedió a recostarse. Él sonrió, notando la vista perfecta que ahora tenía del trasero de Harry. El mago agotado colgaba lánguidamente del escritorio, su aliento todavía en cortos jadeos. Incapaz de resistirse, Severus frotó su mano sobre la marca de la mano roja que ahora se estaba desvaneciendo, donde lo había abofeteado antes.

Harry gimió y luego siseó cuando sintió que la mano dejaba su piel caliente solo para ser reemplazada por una lengua caliente. La sensación de los bordes duros del escritorio que se clavaba en su piel se olvidó rápidamente cuando pequeños besos fueron colocados en su sensible trasero. Vagamente se preguntó si la hábil lengua llegaría hasta su agujero. Siempre pensó que el beso negro tras el sexo no era tan excitante, pero estaba reconsiderando su opinión rápidamente.

Con un quejido, Harry permitió que lo voltearan, empujando los rollos restantes fuera del escritorio. Sus brazos extendidos, inmóviles mientras maniobraban sus piernas, sus pies colocados en los brazos de la silla para mantener el equilibrio. Severus se inclinó completamente sobre su cuerpo, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry un momento antes de distraerlo burlándose de las protuberancias endurecidas allí. Procedió a lamer todos los restos del orgasmo de Harry.

El mago más joven no creía que le quedara nada, pero su revoltosa polla debatió lo contrario. Severus lanzó un hechizo lubricante, cubriendo tanto su pene como sus manos. Se deslizó fácilmente de nuevo dentro de él, mientras lentamente llevo la polla de Harry hasta la dureza completa.

Un gemido feliz y Severus estaba seguro de que había dado en el blanco, lo cual repitió, haciendo que Harry se moviera. Acarició a su amante con manos talentosas y suavemente, le dio un apretón a las bolas. El ritmo de acariciar las manos y la polla fue perfectamente a tiempo; una habilidad que Harry envidió y esperaba que algún día él también dominara.

Con los brazos y las piernas una vez más envueltos firmemente alrededor de Severus, Harry aguanto las olas de placer que le enviaban. Su respiración se detuvo cuando el mago más alto inclinó sus caderas en un esfuerzo por apuntar nuevamente hacia la próstata de Harry. Gritó, moviendo sus caderas casi fuera del escritorio, necesitando el ritmo para recogerlas. No podía entender cómo Severus logró mantener un ritmo pausado cuando deseaba tanto correrse otra vez. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que disfrutaba mordisqueando su cuello, mezclado con palabras pronunciadas en un tono que por sí solo podría enviarlo al límite.

Severus alcanzó a Harry, levantándolo por completo del escritorio, acelerando un poco el ritmo. Todo el tiempo, Harry había inclinado su cabeza, permitiendo el acceso a Severus para deleitarse con su cuello y mordisquearle los lóbulos de sus orejas. Se estremeció con una respiración entrecortada cuando sintió que una lengua probaba de repente en su oreja. Los brazos y piernas se tensaron cuando se convulsionó, dejando escapar un gemido. Reponiéndose de su segundo orgasmo de la noche, Harry se aferró felizmente a Severus, quien comenzó a besarlo profundamente. Harry lo abrazó fuerte, devolviéndole el beso.

Recordando los pliegues de Harry en el borde del escritorio, Severus decidió no volverlo a poner sobre la dura superficie. Simplemente se sostuvo con firmeza, se giró y caminó de regreso a su habitación con Harry envuelto alrededor de él. Su joven amante tarareaba feliz, mordisqueándole el cuello. Él disfrutó mucho de ser llevado.

Severus suavemente lo colocó en la cama, todo el tiempo aún dentro de Harry. Fue solo entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de que Severus aún no se había corrido por segunda vez. En movimientos lentos y parejos, Severus se deslizó dentro de él mientras continuaban compartiendo un apasionado beso. Harry estaba realmente perdido en ese beso, que se rompió solo cuando Severus finalmente encontró su orgasmo, presionando su rostro en el cuello de Harry, captando su olor mientras movía sus caderas hasta que cada gota de su semilla se había derramado.

—Dios te amo—las palabras respiradas justo detrás de su oreja causaron que Harry se estremeciera, acercando a Severus de manera increíble, sin confiar en que su voz dijera las palabras.

Sintiendo el estremecimiento y la humedad presionada contra sus mejillas, Severus no necesitó escuchar las palabras.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  * En el texto original, muchas veces el nombre de Hermione es reducido a "Mi", sin embargo, es algo confuso cuando se lee muchas veces en el texto, así que decidí traducirlo como el diminutivo usado en español en muchos fics "Mione".


	75. Una Noche Fuera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca. Albus, Severus y él mismo estaban trabajando juntos para perfeccionar el Glamour apropiado para él. Severus había insistido en que podía hacerlo, pero Albus había sido persistente y no tenía sentido discutir con el mago anciano.

—¿Café oscuro? —Gritó Harry, mirándose el cabello con disgusto. Se sorprendió cuando usaron un color de pelo muggle, y explicó que, si de alguna manera se quitaba el Glamour, su cabello no cambiaría, dándoles una ligera ventaja—¿Podemos al menos domesticarlo un poco, como lo hice en el baile? ¿Más largo quizás? —.

—El punto es que te mezcles, no que te destaques—señaló Severus, y luego lanzó un hechizo para hacer que las mejillas de Harry parecieran más rellenas. Pasó un dedo por la cara de Harry, donde la línea de su pómulo ya no sobresalía. Harry quería comentar sobre comenzar a parecerse a Neville, pero no pensó que fuera una buena idea.

—Tengo lentes de contactos azules—Harry levantó un pequeño estuche—¿Qué vas a hacer con mi cuerpo? —notó que todos los cambios habían sido sobre el cuello hasta ahora.

—Nada—respondió Albus mientras golpeaba su varita en la caja de lentes de contacto—A pesar de que ha pasado un tiempo, el público todavía se está acostumbrando a que te veas tan saludable. No mucha gente se ha dado cuenta de lo bien que se ha llenado. ¿Cuál es la palabra que usan los niños...? ¡Pulido! —.

Harry se encogió y rodó los ojos de manera exagerada, haciendo que Albus sonriera aún más—No eres un niño—dijo Harry sin expresión, haciendo sonreír a Severus. Tenía que admitir que incluso algunos de sus amigos todavía estaban sorprendidos de ver cuán en forma se había puesto desde que había dejado la escuela—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó y luego abrió el estuche para obtener su respuesta. Sus bonitos contactos azules ahora eran cafés—¿Vas a lanzar un Corrector para enmascarar el Glamour? —sabía que algunas brujas y magos lo podían percibir, incluso si no podían decir qué se ha cambiado o cubierto. Creyó haber escuchado a Severus decir  _"todavía no"_.

—A veces es mejor esconderse a simple vista—dijo Albus simplemente—Puede que seas bendecido con una buena piel, pero muchos magos de tu edad tienen defectos de los que preocuparse—sonrió de nuevo y le tendió el cuenco de dulces.

—Gracias, pero creo que necesito algo más fuerte—respondió Harry, bajando las gotas de limón. Severus estaba por comentar sobre la hora, de que era demasiado temprano para estar bebiendo, pero luego vio al mago más joven sacar una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo. Harry simplemente le dedicó una risita a su amante, quien obviamente estaba reteniendo un comentario mordaz en la lengua.

Severus observó a Harry lamerse los dedos justo antes de que Albus le ofreciera una servilleta en lugar de comentar sobre sus modales. Harry trato de mirar reprendido, pero no mucho. Se dio cuenta de que Harry todavía tenía la costumbre de llevarse el pelo detrás de la oreja derecha, a pesar de que ya no necesitaba comprobar si sus viejas cicatrices estaban ocultas.

—Sugiero darle a Harry algo para cubrirse, por si alguien intentara ver qué está ocultando mi aprendiz con Glamour. Albus, podrías asegurarte de que nadie lo note o lo quite—.

—Ni siquiera pienses en darme manchas también ahora—se quejó Harry, pensando en la que acaba de desaparecer hace un día.

* * *

Severus revisó su agenda, discutiendo varias pociones que quería observar y algunas que deseaba preparar. Los Maestros de Pociones podían participar en un concurso donde a cada pocionista se le dieron los mismos ingredientes y suministros. El primer premio iría al pocionista con las pociones más variadas e inusuales u originales. Severus explicó que el atractivo del concurso era que representaba una oportunidad para trabajar con ingredientes raros o controlados. Harry notó que Severus no se mofó del caldero de oro por el primer premio, como había mencionado con los otros trofeos.

Repasaron varios procedimientos, haciendo que Harry se familiarice con el aprendizaje. Severus explicó que no era raro que los maestros tuvieran aprendices haciendo la base para las pociones, así que no sería notorio si Harry trabajara en su poción. Era una buena oportunidad para preparar las pociones de dolor que podría necesitar si Voldemort estuviera de mal humor.

—Este será un buen momento para que seas consciente de tu magia y la tengas controlada ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que los Maestros de Pociones comúnmente tienen poco poder? —preguntó Severus.

—Sí, dijiste que los magos débiles tienden a gravitar hacia ocupaciones que no dependen en gran medida de la magia ¿Estás "refinándolo", por así decirlo? —.

—Sí. Si puedes hacerlo fácilmente sin magia, entonces hazlo. Siempre es mejor que se te subestime, entre otras cosas—explicaba las "otras" cosas a medida que se acercaban. Estaba contento de ver lo ansioso que Harry estaba de ver y tomar parte en este aspecto de su vida.

* * *

—¿De nuevo? —Severus se sorprendió al ver a Harry entrar a su laboratorio por tercera vez esa semana.

—Sí. Bueno, dijiste que necesitaba retocar—sonrió Harry y revisó los calderos para ver si podía descifrar qué estaba gestando—¿Es eso una solución de hinchazón? —preguntó, después de haber identificado al menos dos ingredientes.

—Ni siquiera cerca—dijo Severus secamente—Supongo que Albus te dijo que era seguro entrar—Se había sorprendido de ver a Harry haciendo un esfuerzo, pero aún así no le haría ningún cumplido sin un hechizo silenciador en la habitación.

—Puse un hechizo silenciador—comentó Harry, reconociendo la conducta de Severus por lo que era, y luego metió su capa de invisibilidad en un bolsillo grande dentro de su túnica.

—¿Y tú punto? —Severus bromeó—Tengo algunos estudiantes que van a ir a detención pronto—transfiguró la túnica de Harry en la túnica de la escuela, colocando un "No-Me-Notes" en los colores de la casa, manteniendo a Harry discreto—Este sería un buen momento para practicar el Glamour—Le agradó ver que Harry solo necesitó algunos intentos para cambiar toda su apariencia de una sola vez. El mago más joven podía hacer fácilmente cada encantamiento por separado, pero en un apuro, Harry necesitaba poder colocar el Glamour en un solo hechizo—Sugiero quitar las barreras antes de que mis alumnos crean que las levanté—.

—Eso rompería sus corazones, estoy seguro—Harry rodó los ojos con una sonrisa—No sigues enojado porque no pudiste entrar a tu oficina desde el aula, ¿o sí? —Harry fingió inocencia. La última vez que bromearon, él había levantado barreras en el fragor del momento, pero no había pensado en derribarlas. Albus tuvo que bajar al día siguiente para dejar a Severus en su propia oficina. Definitivamente necesitaba aprender a moderar su poder; tendía a exagerar los hechizos rápidamente colocados.

—Te aseguro que no guardo rencor por tu cautela—Severus levantó las palmas—Sin embargo, todavía estoy perturbado por mi guardarropa—miró a Harry, haciendo reír al joven mago.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo se suponía que sabría que cuando hechice tu ropa, todas desaparecerían? —Trató de parecer contrito, pero aún temblaba de risa. Severus se había dado cuenta de que cuando Harry los desvistió, sus ropas no estaban a la vista. Aunque no estaba demasiado molesto por perder un atuendo, Severus no estaba nada contento de descubrir que todo el resto de su ropa había desaparecido—Los recuperé—gimió Harry en su propia defensa.

—Sí, los recuperaste—dijo Severus en un tono peligroso, acercándose mucho; sus ojos de ónix se encontraron con el verde. La ropa había vuelto cuando Harry probó el  _Finite Incantatum_ , pero todas aterrizaron en un montón, esparcidas por toda la habitación—Incluso encontraste algo para ti en el proceso—acentuó sus palabras con la mano, alisando provocativamente la parte trasera de Harry.

—No tenía idea de que tenías una correa de cuero—sonrió Harry—¿Por qué nunca te la pones para mí? —preguntó, aunque tenía sus sospechas. Severus había parecido bastante sorprendido de ver el artículo. Obviamente no se había dado cuenta de que era una de sus otras cosas. Había despertado algo en Harry; tenía curiosidad de ver si su corazonada era correcta, y si Sev lo admitiría o no.

—No encaja—respondió Severus simplemente.

—No—No fue una pregunta. Harry estaba agradecido de que su propia polla no estuviera tan poco desarrollada como el resto de él, pero Severus era más grande, y Harry estaba seguro de que la correa nunca hubiera encajado. Era apretada incluso en él. Demostrando su punto, Harry levantó su túnica para mostrar qué tan caliente se veía en el artículo de cuero—Supongo—comenzó en un tono seductor, apretando su miembro a través del cuero—Que esto nunca te queda—Harry se humedeció los labios. Severus había mantenido sus ojos en las manos de Harry hasta la última palabra.

Le quitó los ojos a Harry por solo un momento, para verificar la hora. Solo tenía diez minutos antes de que llegaran los estudiantes para su detención. No le había dicho a Harry que la correa no le pertenecía, pero tenía la sensación de que su amante se había dado cuenta de eso.

—De nuevo, solo estoy adivinando... —Harry se quedó sin aliento, se apretó con fuerza—esa vez que me follaste contra la pared—miró hacia la pared—pusiste mis bikinis negros en el bolsillo y te olvidaste de ellos. Apuesto a que no era la primera vez que algo así había sucedido—Él estaba en lo correcto.

—Ganarías esa apuesta—admitió Severus. Se acercó, examinando la correa y cuán deliciosamente apretada estaba en Harry—¿Te molesta? —preguntó, aunque la erección de Harry era una pista de que el joven no estaba demasiado molesto por encontrar algo perteneciente a un ex amante.

—No te enojaste demasiado con la camiseta de Charlie—Harry sabía que esto no se podía comparar, pero no sabía qué más decir. Se puso celoso a veces, pero luego lo excitó saber que Severus eligió estar con él exclusivamente, cuando podría haber estado follando con muchos otros hombres—Al menos sé que estoy mejor dotado—Harry apretó su polla de nuevo y contuvo la respiración cuando Severus se acercó lo suficiente como para respirar aire cálido contra su sensible piel.

Severus había empezado a quitarse la apretada tanga, disfrutando de los escalofríos que causaba con cada exhalación—Es cierto, tienes una gran polla—sus palabras prácticamente se expresaron en el oscuro parche de pelo, su nariz acariciaba la polla mientras retiraba el cuero agonizantemente lento. Había estado tentado de decir que había sido irrelevante, ya que él era el que estaba enloqueciendo al dueño original de la correa, pero no estaba seguro de cruzar la línea más allá de bromas lúdicas. Presionó a Harry hacia atrás hasta que se estuvo contra la mesa de trabajo.

Harry cerró los ojos en éxtasis cuando su amante engulló completamente su polla. —Sí—siseó, causando que Severus gimiera alrededor de su pene—Joder—siseó de nuevo con un estremecimiento cuando la vibración del gemido aumentó su placer. Fue un ciclo satisfactorio, pero solo por muy pocos minutos. Ambos habrían disfrutado durante bastante tiempo, pero el tiempo era escaso. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que su amante tenía en mente cuando sintió una punta de varita mágica presionando contra su entrada, provocándolo. Sin embargo, estaba perfectamente claro cuando la punta de la varita se deslizó entre sus piernas y presionó suavemente contra su saco. Con un grito, Harry se corrió con fuerza. Si no hubiera tenido sus manos apretadas en los hombros de Severus, se habría caído por la abrumadora sensación.

Cuando sus rodillas cedieron, Severus permitió que se deslizara hacia donde había estado arrodillado. Harry se desplomó contra su pecho, su corazón acelerado—Oh, dulce Merlín—jadeó Harry—Ese no es el mismo hechizo que usaste para hacerme correr en otro momento. Ese te hacia derramarlo, pero esto... —se calló, aún tratando de calmarse de un clímax tan poderoso.

—... no es tan simple—terminó Severus por él, sin entrar en detalles del hechizo utilizado. Su sonrisa terminó bruscamente cuando escuchó el sonido de un fuego crepitante cobrar vida en su oficina—Maldita sea—Ayudó a Harry a levantarse del piso, su túnica cayendo limpiamente en su lugar como si no hubieran estado agrupadas alrededor de su cintura un momento antes. El fuego no había sido encendido, pero Albus tenía formas de cambiar eso cuando servía a su propósito.

El director entró a la sala a tiempo de ver a Harry emerger detrás de la estación de trabajo—¿Severus? —el mago anciano miró a su Maestro de Pociones, queriendo saber por qué la magia Oscura había sido utilizada en el castillo.

—Albus, ¿hay algo mal? —preguntó Harry. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que su guardián había logrado acceder a una habitación, su expresión parecía lista para cualquier desafío que le esperara.

—¿Esta ahí? —Albus respondió la pregunta con una pregunta, dirigida a Severus, que parecía querer saltar a su gran caldero y ahogarse... o tal vez simplemente esconderse.

—No—respondió Severus rápidamente, su cara impasible, aunque Harry pensó que sonaba como un niño reprendido. De repente tuvo una visión de Albus sosteniendo una pelota, mirando por la ventana rota a un niño que estaba sosteniendo un bate.

—¿A qué hora esperas a los estudiantes que servirán la detención, Severus? —preguntó Albus, su tono ominoso, cuando un golpe en la puerta respondió su pregunta—Tal vez sería mejor si tus—hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta—lecciones con Harry no coincidieran con las detenciones. ¿Mmm? —.

Harry descubrió que se trataba de una verdadera prueba para mantener su rostro impasible mientras casi se reventaba una tripa para no reírse. La idea de cantar "Oo-oooohhh, estás en prooobleemaaas" habría sido tentador si Albus no se hubiera visto tan serio. Eso, y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, solo que Albus estaba reprendiendo a Severus solo Merlín sabía por qué.

Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar más en eso, y antes de que Severus pudiera responder, el director agitó su mano, abriendo la puerta del salón de clases, permitiendo que los pocos desafortunados estudiantes sirvieran la detención. Harry claramente quería saber qué estaba pasando, pero solo recibió un "más adelante" en respuesta. Tendría que esperar; ciertamente no iba a preguntarle a Albus por qué estaba tan molesto.

* * *

En una estación de trabajo cerca del frente de la habitación, Harry se ocupó de la preparación de varios ingredientes mientras Severus preparaba a sus alumnos para que usaran los calderos. Cuando regresó, Severus explicó varias técnicas de corte y sus nombres científicos, que eran más comúnmente utilizados entre los Maestros de Pociones y aprendices, en comparación con los términos simplistas utilizados en los libros de texto de los estudiantes.

—Podría ser bueno en esto y luego podrías ser mi Maestro de verdad—dijo Harry, provocándolo solo un poco. Severus permitió que una sonrisa de satisfacción adornara su rostro por medio segundo. Harry podía recordar cómo Sev y Gwen trabajaron juntos y lo increíble que fue verlos trabajar y comunicarse sin esfuerzo—O tal vez no—agregó con una sonrisa.

—Has aprendido mucho más de lo que esperaba que aprendieras esta semana, y aún así no es probable que pases por un aprendiz principiante y mediocre—Severus ajustó el cuchillo de Harry para cambiar ligeramente el ángulo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a lograr esto? —Tuvo cuidado de mantener la voz baja, pero luego recordó que era difícil escuchar mucho mientras tu cabeza estaba en un caldero de cuando había estado detenido en el pasado. Los estudiantes no los escucharían.

—Habrá muy poco para que hagas frente a las masas. Ya sabes lo suficiente como para ser pasable, si tenemos cuidado. En su mayor parte, estaremos en un área relativamente privada, compartiendo un laboratorio con solo otro Maestro de Pociones y posiblemente su aprendiz. Es entonces cuando tus habilidades, o debo decir la falta de habilidades, serán abundantemente claras—Él sonrió de nuevo—Trabajaremos profesionalmente y mostraremos un buen frente, pero puedes estar seguro, sabrá que no eres material de aprendiz, pero también reconocerá que eres extremadamente follable—Severus descubrió que la mirada incrédula de Harry era divertida—Cuanto antes lo descubra, mejor—agregó Severus.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo sabes que lo hará? —Harry trató de no frustrarse cuando su "Maestro" ajustó su hoja una vez más.

—El noventa y ocho por ciento de los Maestros de Pociones son hombres. En cuanto al por qué, es un lugar común utilizar al aprendiz de los demás en ese entorno. Si te encuentras inactivo y necesita algo, él preguntará. Una vez que se dé cuenta de que no eres un verdadero aprendiz, probablemente te pidan que hagas más. Espero que no te importe ser un recadero"—esta vez Severus no sonrió. Quería que Harry disfrutara de su tiempo juntos, no que se arrepintiera de haber sido puesto a trabajar.

—Prefiero ir a buscar agua que intentar fingir esto por mucho tiempo—admitió Harry, dejando la hoja.

—¡Ay! ¡Idiota! —Ambos se volvieron hacia el fondo del salón donde un estudiante había dejado caer un caldero jabonoso sobre el pie del otro.

—¡Tontos! —gritó Severus. Esta vez Harry se rió, pero se mantuvo de espaldas a los estudiantes—Tú—señaló Snape al tercer estudiante que se había quedado fuera del camino cuando el Slytherin herido había respondido de la misma manera, dejando caer un segundo caldero—Llévenlos a ambos para ver a Madame Pomfrey. Todos pueden repetir sus detenciones mañana con el Sr. Filch—Severus frunció el ceño a sus espaldas en retirada, ignorando la protesta del estudiante que en realidad no hizo nada malo. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Severus la selló y protegió con un movimiento rápido de su varita.

—¿Me quieres decir que tiene las bragas de Albus en un giro? —preguntó Harry casualmente. Si bien tenían una audiencia de algún tipo, él había ocupado su mente, concentrándose en sus preparativos, pero ahora quería saber. No era frecuente que viera a Albus mostrar tal enojo, al menos no delante de Harry.

—Desde el año en que Barty Crouch asumió la posición de Ojo Loco como profesor de Defensa, Albus ha colocado protecciones que indicarían si se hizo magia oscura dentro de los muros del castillo o en los terrenos—Severus se sentó en su escritorio con un suspiro—Algunos hechizos son más oscuros que otros, y algunos solo bordean el área gris, y pueden o no alertar al director. El hechizo que usé contigo aparentemente no era lo suficientemente gris como para pasar desapercibido—hizo una pausa, dejando que se hundiera.

—¿Qué pasa con la intención? ¿Eso no entra en juego? —preguntó Harry, tratando de descubrir por qué el hechizo se consideraría oscuro.

—No siempre. Podría usar un  _Wingardium Leviosa_  sobre ti desde la torre más alta y aún así sería un hechizo de luz. Sin embargo, un  _Imperius_  es imperdonable incluso si tuviera que usarla para evitar que saltes desde la misma torre. No consideres la intención con respecto a algunos hechizos—.

—¿Y el hechizo que usaste conmigo? —preguntó Harry, animándolo a seguir explicando—Sé que no se considera algo bueno admitir abiertamente que conozco algunos hechizos, pero ¿cómo es que ese es oscuro? —.

—Ese encanto particular es un acelerador, más comúnmente usado por asesinos a toda prisa. Pude haber tenido mi mano alrededor de tu garganta, presionar mi varita en tus pulmones y sofocarte en menos de cuatro segundos—observó cómo Harry abría los ojos—Quitarte la ropa con un hechizo donde los Sanadores te etiquetó como promiscuo. Incluso en un club de sexo, el hechizo que usé contigo hoy me etiquetaría como un asesino—.

Harry levantó su barbilla del piso antes de contestar—¿Sabe él qué hechizo se usó? —preguntó. Severus negó con la cabeza "no"—Entonces él solo sabe que hiciste algo oscuro—.

—Eso, y él te vio subir del suelo. Albus no está contento—Incluso en el estado de ánimo en el que estaba, Severus disfrutaba ver a Harry sonrojarse.

—Hay tanto que no sé—susurró Harry, más para sí mismo que Severus—¿Te molesta que no tenga ni idea? —.

—No estás despistado—dijo Severus con firmeza.

—Pero hay toneladas de información que sabes que yo no. Temo que algún día te cansarás de enseñarme todo el tiempo y que querrás a alguien más a tu nivel—No podía creer que lo dijo en voz alta.

—No seas ridículo—Severus había dado la vuelta al escritorio y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el banco como lo hizo Harry—Sé cosas que la mayoría de los magos no deberían—acercó a su amante, hasta que sus rodillas rodearon las de Harry—Te aseguro que nuestra relación también ha sido una experiencia de aprendizaje para mí—.

—Oh, ¿qué has aprendido? —preguntó Harry, lamiéndose los labios—¿Te refieres a lo divertido que es tener relaciones sexuales en tu clase? —.

—Mocoso. En realidad, estaba pensando más en la dificultad de encontrar un regalo de Navidad para ti—.

—¿Tú también? He estado perdiendo la cabeza—espetó Harry—Antes no podía esperar a que mis bóvedas estuvieran disponibles para mí, pero eso no ayudó tanto como pensé. Si veo algo que creo que es perfecto para alguien y no es caro, entonces me veo barato, y si gasto demasiado, incomoda a la gente. Y eso es con amigos, nunca antes había comprado un regalo para un amante—Cuando terminó, Severus se preguntó si había tomado aliento durante la charla y se rió de su joven compañero.

—Lo resolveremos, estoy seguro—dijo Severus con un beso en la nariz. Harry inclinó la cabeza para otro beso, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que sus labios se encontraban. Él gimió cuando Severus chupó el labio inferior antes de reclamar su boca, pero se decepcionó tristemente cuando dicha boca se separó.

—¿Sev? —luego se dio cuenta de que Sev estaba escuchando algo. Golpearon la puerta, y Harry se dio cuenta de que había escuchado a alguien acercarse.

—Ponte tu manto—fue todo lo que dijo Severus. Hizo un gesto con la mano para levantar las protecciones y estuvo sentado en su escritorio en un instante—Entre—su tono no era atractivo; parecía estar concentrándose en un pergamino desenrollado sobre su escritorio.

—¿Señor? —habló una pequeña voz. Harry la reconoció, un Slytherin que solía seguir a Malfoy y sus amigos.

—Sí, ¿señorita Carrows? —la vio mirar a otros estudiantes antes de hablar. Estaba claro para él que la chica estaba molesta, pero le dio crédito por mantener tanta compostura como pudo.

—Profesor. Señor. Me preguntaba si no era demasiado tarde para poner mi nombre en la lista para quedarme aquí en la escuela durante las vacaciones—las palabras practicadas eran claras y precisas, pero los dedos pequeños que retorcían la bufanda revelaban su ansiedad. Miró hacia la estación de trabajo de Harry, sin duda preguntándose, sabiendo que su amigo estaba detenido, pero que no parecía estar en la habitación.

—Por lo que yo sé, no hay fecha de corte—la vio suspirar de alivio—Señorita Carrows, como anuncié la semana pasada, no estaré en el lugar durante las vacaciones. Cualquier problema debería ser dirigido a la vice directora, si no al director mismo—asintió antes de continuar—La profesora McGonagall es un viejo pájaro estricto, pero descubrirá que no es tan difícil hablar con ella, en caso de necesidad—sabía que a veces era más fácil para las estudiantes hablar con una mujer, por no mencionar a alguien de quien estaban seguros de que no era un Mortífago. Ella asintió entendiendo y le dio las gracias de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación con alivio.

—Me da la impresión de que los Slytherin tienen muchos más problemas que los Gryffindor—Harry no recordaba que sus compañeros tuvieran muchos problemas serios.

—Dicen que la valentía es más fácil cuando uno no comprende realmente el mal que se opone. Eso no quiere decir que los Gryffindor sean ignorantes, sino que no estén expuestos a las mismas dificultades que un Slytherin típico. Tal vez no sean sus similitudes con el Señor Oscuro lo que hizo que el sombrero quisiera ponerte en Slytherin, sino tus experiencias antes de recibir tu carta de Hogwarts. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de los Gryffindor no han experimentado nada parecido a las mismas situaciones, y probablemente no podrían mostrar la misma empatía—.

—Puede que tengas razón. Estamos mucho mejor vistos, sin embargo—se rió, aligerando la conversación, y se rió más fuerte cuando Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Descansando para almorzar, Harry no desempaquetó sándwiches como solían hacerlo. En cambio, había traído una gran cantidad de deliciosas comidas calientes. Kieran inhaló profundamente, para oler los deliciosos aromas del almuerzo que Harry había preparado para ellos.

—Le pedí a Sev ideas sobre qué regalarte para Navidad. Dijo que ustedes dos no intercambian regalos, así que pensé en prepararles el almuerzo—explicó alegremente. Estaba emocionado de irse con Severus. Planeaban irse justo después de su entrenamiento con Kieran. Él había tenido un rebote en su paso y una gran sonrisa en su rostro toda la mañana.

Kieran sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo y la agrandó antes de dársela a Harry, cuya cara cayó inmediatamente—Te ves como si alguien pateara a tu perro—se rió Kieran, al ver la reacción de Harry ante el regalo inesperado. Le entregó a Harry el paquete con envoltorio rojo, moño y todo—Es de Frances, pero ella me dijo que te dijera que es de los dos—explicó rodando los ojos.

—¡Dile que dije gracias! —Harry rompió el papel y encontró un juego de sellos de cera. Levantó el sello plateado, mirando sus iniciales—Siempre quise tener uno de estos, pero nunca lo compré—comentó, mirando los diferentes colores de cera.

—Frances dijo que no usaste un sello en la carta que enviaste a Wellingfield, y esperaba que no fuera porque no te gustaba usarlo—comentó Kieran, más que feliz de haberse zambullido en el pequeño banquete mientras Harry miraba el set. Después de sellar su botella de bebida, inadvertidamente goteando cera sobre su comida, Harry la guardó—Hay montones de encantamientos que puedes usar en la cera para hacer cosas diferentes. Es probable que Snape tenga un libro sobre eso—.

Harry recordó haber visto diferentes sellos de cera de Frances. Ella tenía uno personal que había usado en su tarjeta de Navidad, y un sello oficial del Instituto de Sanación y Bienestar Wellingfield en la carta de "Gracias" que le habían enviado para su generosa donación.

—Se van hoy, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kieran entre bocados.

—Sí. Esta noche es la "gran noche", supuestamente—comentó, sabiendo que Kieran sabría de lo que estaba hablando. Severus le recordó que un grupo de Maestros de Pociones salían todos a un buen restaurante la primera noche, e inevitablemente terminaban en un club de striptease más tarde. Harry trató de recordar todas las cosas que Severus le había contado acerca de los simposios hace unos seis meses, cuando habían hablado toda la noche, tratando de mantener a Severus despierto después de que Voldemort lo había "dotado" con una nueva herida cortada sobre su corazón.

—Desearía que no fuera nuestra primera noche—Harry supuso que era la única noche en que todos estaban libres, ya que una vez que empezaran a prepararse, muchas pociones tardaban tanto en completarse que llegarían hasta la madrugada—No es que no me guste mirar a las mujeres, pero... —pensó que era mejor no decirlo. Kieran hubiera estado más que feliz de tomar su lugar, y sugerir algunas formas creativas para inclinar a las bailarinas.

* * *

Harry revisó y comprobó dos veces para ver que había empacado todo lo que necesitaba. Severus incluso le envió una lista "sugerida". Tenía tantos de sus propios artículos para empacar para las pociones que había planeado elaborar que le dejó a Harry empacar los artículos más personales. Harry incluso había hecho una prueba con su nueva apariencia temporal mientras compraba algunos artículos. Abrió una pequeña botella para oler el lubricante perfumado, que, según la etiqueta, era impermeable y podía usarse bajo el agua. También compró el removedor de lubricante, ya que el anuncio juraba que el agua sola no lo eliminaría. Desde que lo había visto, había estado pensando en cosas que podrían hacer en la enorme bañera que se mostraba en el folleto del hotel.

—¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó Severus, quien acababa de aparecerse—Puedo llevarnos a los dos a la entrada de Aparición en el hotel—le tendió el brazo en señal de invitación.

—Pensé que no se esperaba que fuéramos lo suficientemente poderosos como para Aparecer una distancia tan grande—Harry se había preparado mentalmente para una miserable serie de redes Flu para llegar a su destino.

—Ese sería un viaje abismal por Flu—no era uno de los que Severus tenía la intención de tomar, si podía evitarlo. Se resistió al impulso de comprobar si Harry había empacado todo lo que necesitaba. Explicó que nadie podía decir si estaban apareciendo en todo el continente o al otro lado de la calle, por lo que no iba a someterse a un largo viaje de Flu—Esta conferencia se lleva a cabo en un lugar diferente cada año, pero está organizada por el mismo grupo. Encontrará que el inglés se habla comúnmente durante la mayor parte de la conferencia—.

Harry entendió por qué Severus le había explicado eso cuando llegaron al hotel y podía oír hablar muchos idiomas. El check-in era algo que esperaría en Heathrow. Un hotel lleno de Maestros de Pociones significaba muchos magos con baúles llenos de diversas plantas y criaturas en todas sus formas, vivas, secas y posiblemente venenosas. Si se creía en el parloteo en la larga cola para el check-in, se habían encontrado algunos artículos restringidos e ilegales en conferencias anteriores. Harry estaba agradecido de que solo tuviera algunas pociones para aliviar el dolor y relajantes musculares. Estaba cruzando los dedos para que Voldy permaneciera relativamente tranquilo durante los próximos tres días.

Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la cola se había movido nuevamente hasta que un mago de aspecto severo le estaba hablando en búlgaro. El mago lo miró desdeñosamente; Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba trabajando en el personal de seguridad—Parlez-vous en francais? —.

—Um... ¿inglés? —Harry se negó a mirar a su amante para ver lo que debía ser una sonrisa. El mago de aspecto severo asintió y habló con otros dos hombres antes de que alguien finalmente llegara, haciendo que Harry esperara. Harry sintió la tentación de sisear, preguntando si el hombre podía parlez-vous pársel.

Severus simplemente negó con la cabeza, resistiendo una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada fija cuando Harry fue detenido. Él no estaba preocupado. Ya habían discutido sobre lo que podría y probablemente sucedería con el extenso Glamour que Harry estaba usando.

Los alojamientos que Severus había reservado para ellos eran más agradables que la habitación que usualmente reservaba para sí mismo. Había usado Navidad como excusa para derrochar en una suite. Abriendo uno de sus dos baúles, Severus metió su ropa en el armario vacío y colocó sus artículos de tocador en el baño. La bañera era grande y tenía la intención de hacer un buen uso de ella. Mirando los diversos grifos en busca de burbujas y aceites de baño, Severus tomó nota de algunos de los que deseaba oler mientras los frotaba con cierto mago detenido. Había empezado a proteger las habitaciones de los intrusos cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que permitir el servicio de limpieza y ajustó las protecciones en consecuencia. Verificaría a Harry antes de ir a la fiesta para ver quién había llegado y con qué grupo quería cenar. En los siguientes tres días habría contactos antiguos con los que quería conectarse y otros nuevos que deseaba establecer.

* * *

Harry se paró justo donde había estado durante los últimos 15 minutos, esperando. En la neblina de palabras en idiomas que no entendió, escuchó claramente la voz de Severus. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle al hombre cuántos idiomas hablaba. El búlgaro no era sexy como cuando Sev le habló en francés, pero luego no intentaba parecer sexy mientras preguntaba por qué su aprendiz había estado detenido por tanto tiempo.

—Fawkes—llamó Severus, atrayendo la atención de Harry, pasando al lado del mago que había estado hostigando en nombre de Harry. De pie cerca de Harry, le aseguró—Cuando hayas terminado aquí, estaré en el salón a la vuelta de la esquina a la izquierda—Severus levantó la vista y dijo algo más, pero aparentemente era para beneficio de otra persona, ya que no estaba en inglés.

—Me debes mucho por esto—siseó Harry en su oído, causando que Severus temblara. Le divirtió que Harry siempre lograra decir algo en pársel cuando se sentía inadecuado. Antes de irse, Severus le dijo a Harry que lo más probable era que lo obligaran a esperar como parte de un juego mental jugado por Seguridad.

—¿Monsieur Fawkes? —preguntó un empleado.

—Anglais—interrumpió otro mago.

—Ah sí, inglés—comenzó de nuevo, como si no lo supiera perfectamente—Por favor, venga conmigo, señor Fawkes—dirigió a Harry a una habitación pequeña.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó Harry, manteniendo sus expresiones impasibles.

—No hay problema, se trata de un control de rutina, controles aleatorios, como se podría decir—señaló a una silla. Harry podía verlo sosteniendo una pequeña tarjeta que parecía tener la información de registro del hotel para el Sr. H P Fawkes.

Él tomó la silla ofrecida y esperó. Estuvo tentado de decir que el ser seleccionado al azar no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que llevaba un Glamour. Harry se reclinó en su silla, y miró a otro caballero, quien también había entrado en la habitación, pero había permanecido en silencio mientras examinaba el contenido del equipaje de Harry.

—¿Tiene alguna sustancia ilegal con usted? —.

—No—.

—¿Tienes algún animal vivo o plantas en tus bolsas o en tu persona? —preguntó rotundamente, y Harry se preguntó si el hombre tenía un guión.

—No—.

—¿Qué tipo de pociones planea preparar este fin de semana, señor Fawkes? —el tono del hombre había cambiado, como si simplemente estuviera haciendo una pregunta amistosa, pero no estaba engañando a nadie.

—No sé qué pociones preparará el Maestro Snape. Principalmente preparo ingredientes—Harry no ofreció nada más. En realidad, no recordaba los nombres de lo que estarían elaborando.

—¿Estás registrado como aprendiz bajo el control del Maestro Severus Snape? —.

—Sí—Harry pensó que era una pregunta retórica, pero estaba tratando de no pensar en estar bajo el control de Severus en este momento. Hizo una nota mental para llamarlo "Maestro" tanto como fuera posible.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has sido aprendiz? —el hombre preguntó. Harry recordó lo que había dicho Severus acerca de cuándo decir la verdad y cuánto de ella debía revelarse.

—No soy aprendiz—vio al hombre que esperaba que continuara, pero Harry simplemente sonrió.

—¿En qué capacidad asistes a la conferencia? —.

Harry no tenía una respuesta preparada, así que la aventó—Compañero de viaje—y chico-juguete. Tanto Harry como su interrogador levantaron la vista cuando el otro mago en la habitación dijo algo burlón, sosteniendo un consolador de la bolsa de Harry.

El mago que había estado haciendo el interrogatorio escupió algo enojado y el juguete se cayó.

—Somos conscientes de que muchos de los asistentes a la conferencia traen acompañantes bajo la apariencia de aprendices. Sin duda, usted puede contar con nuestra discreción. Nosotros, el hotel, simplemente deseamos garantizar la seguridad de nuestros huéspedes. Seguramente comprenderán nuestra posición— dijo el hombre sedosamente.

—Vi al menos cuatro evidentes fulanos tontos, ¿por qué no fueron detenidos? La mayoría de ellos tenía Glamours que un niño de doce años podría detectar—espetó Harry enojado. Estaba cansado del juego y quería estar junto a Sev.

—Dado que mencionaste Glamour—sorprendentemente fue el otro mago quien habló y que milagrosamente ahora podría hablar inglés—Para los sentidos entrenados, los hechizos cosméticos son diferentes de los amuletos para alterar por completo la apariencia. ¿Qué tipo de seguridad tendríamos aquí, si no supiéramos la diferencia? —.

Harry resopló irritado—Solo echa el maldito Revelador y déjame salir de aquí—insistió. Él no quería jugar el juego, y sabía que continuaría hasta que tuvieran una respuesta suficiente. Puede haber estado bromeando antes, pero Severus le debía algo grande.

Después de un debate, decidieron qué mago realizaría el hechizo. Albus había afinado los Glamours para que cuando el hechizo Revelador fuera lanzado por el mago promedio, se revelara lo que habían predeterminado, pero los cambios del Glamour subyacente y avanzado permanecerían sin ser detectados. Harry esperó por sus reacciones, manteniendo su rostro lo más impasible posible.

Para su crédito, el mago que había hecho la mayoría de las preguntas mantuvo su reacción en un jadeo apagado; fue el detestable de los dos quien farfulló improperios, volviendo al búlgaro cuando vio la espantosa cicatriz que marcaba el rostro y el cuello de Harry. Era similar a la cicatriz que alguna vez tuvo, solo que más ancha y extendida sobre su mejilla, explicando su uso de Glamour.

Hubo un momento de silencio aturdido cuando Harry agitó su mano como si aplastara una mosca, cancelando el Revelador—Creo que hemos terminado aquí, caballeros—Harry se levantó para irse, sin esperar escuchar ninguna protesta; ninguno estaba lográndolo. Claramente, esperaban simplemente que Harry se viera como alguien menos "bonito" cuando el Glamour fue removido. Ya sea por vergüenza o por su reacción ante la magia sin varita, Harry fue tratado de repente como un visitante diplomático. Le habían ofrecido una mejora gratuita a una habitación mejor por su inconveniencia, pero para desconcierto de los hombres, Harry ya estaba en la mejor habitación del hotel.

—Si quisiera unirse a las festividades, estaríamos felices de que envíen sus maletas a su habitación—su expresión de disculpa estaba irritando los nervios de Harry.

Una vez más, la habitación estaba en silencio. Harry había sacado su varita, deteniéndose lo suficiente para que los hechiceros se sintieran incómodos, antes de colocar una protección en sus maletas—Sí, lo haré—dijo y se fue. Harry podría haber localizado fácilmente el salón, pero pronto se encontró escoltado por una agradable bruja de la recepción.

* * *

Severus, bebida en mano, había estado escuchando amablemente a un compañero Maestro de Pociones cuando su nuevo aprendiz llegó con una hermosa bruja de su brazo. Harry se inclinó para decirle algo y ambos se rieron como viejos amigos. Nunca dejó de sorprender a Severus cómo Harry siempre parecía tener esta habilidad innata para encantar o provocar a todos los que conocía. Raramente había un feliz promedio con su amante.

—Qué bueno que te unas a nosotros, Fawkes. ¿Te perdiste en el camino? —comentó Severus, su tono más burlón que sarcástico.

—Me habría perdido también, si hubiera pensado que recibiría ayuda de alguien tan encantador—dijo con la mirada un mago robusto que era incluso más bajo que Harry. La chica sonrió dulcemente ante su comentario, aunque Severus podía ver que había sido forzada a apretar los dientes.

—Gracias, Victoria—se inclinó cortésmente, sacándole su verdadera sonrisa.

Se fue con un "Que tenga una buena estancia, Sr. Fawkes" y Severus negó con la cabeza. Dejó que Harry hiciera una entrada. Tanto por tratar de no sobresalir, pensó.

—Maestro—Harry bajó los ojos y Severus casi gimió. Las visiones de Harry con un collar arrodillado a su lado estaban causando que su polla se moviera.

—Caballeros, este es mi aprendiz, H J Fawkes. Fawkes, este es... —Severus continuó presentando a los varios magos que formaban parte del grupo, y Harry esperaba que no se esperara que recordara todos sus nombres. Uno de ellos comentó que Harry no estaba perdiendo el tiempo para conocer a las damas.

Harry vio como el ojo de Severus vio a un mago que acababa de entrar al salón. El hombre tenía un aire de confianza sobre él. Al entrar, había escaneado casualmente la habitación antes de observar al grupo en el que estaban Harry y Severus, y luego se movió en su dirección.

—Dobbs, me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías—gritó uno de los magos.

—Siempre es bueno verlos, caballeros—respondió, y Harry trató de recordar por qué su nombre le sonaba tan familiar—Algunas caras nuevas, ¿puedo ver? —dijo mientras miraba a Harry y a otro mago que parecía tener unos veinticinco años. Uno de los otros asistentes hizo las presentaciones esta vez.

—Recuerdas a John Richardson, fue aprendiz de Clearwater hace unos años. Y Fawkes es el aprendiz de Snape. Lo más probable es que veamos una cinta ganadora en la solapa de Manfred Dobbs al final del fin de semana—dijo, la mayoría de ellos asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo.

Dobbs se disculpó con Richardson por no reconocerlo, y luego se volvió hacia Severus—Snape, no pensé que tomarías aprendices. Fawkes, ¿verdad? —extendió una mano, que Harry sacudió con firmeza.

—Es un placer conocerle. Descubrí que tu último trabajo con belladona es fascinante—dijo Harry suavemente y deseó poder volverse para ver si Severus parecía tan sorprendido como esperaba. El mago pareció bastante complacido de que Harry reconociera su trabajo. Harry, por su parte, no estaba seguro si más tarde le admitiría a Severus que leyó su revista de pociones cuando no pudo volver a dormir después de una pesadilla. Ese pequeño fragmento sobre Dobbs era todo lo que podía recordar. Había encontrado el artículo tan increíblemente aburrido, que se había vuelto a dormir después de leer solo unos pocos párrafos.

* * *

Entrando en sus habitaciones por primera vez, los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante la espléndida decoración y la cama más grande que jamás había visto—Oh, tengo grandes planes para la bañera—cantó después de haber revisado el baño. Severus dijo algo acerca de sus propios planes, pero Harry no lo había escuchado, después de haber visto una gran canasta de frutas—Wow. ¿Siempre tienen estas en las habitaciones? —preguntó, admirando la forma en que la fruta estaba dispuesta para hacer un diseño interesante. Podía sentir el aire fresco que rodeaba la canasta y lanzó un hechizo para controlarlo, revelando solo los hechizos típicos de preservación de alimentos. Los labios de Severus se curvaron cuando vio a Harry lanzar los mismos hechizos que había hecho en la canasta hace un momento mientras Harry miraba alrededor de la habitación.

Al no haberse alojado en esas lujosas habitaciones antes, Severus no sabía si era común tener tales servicios. La tarjeta adjunta respondía sus preguntas—¿Me atrevo a preguntar por qué te han enviado una canasta de frutas? —La habitación estaba registrada bajo Snape, pero era el nombre de Harry en la tarjeta.

—Me molestaron—dijo simplemente, e hizo una nota mental para desinfectar todo en sus bolsas. Estaba deseando ir a cenar con Severus. De acuerdo, era con un grupo de Maestros de Pociones, pero aún así estarían en un buen restaurante y estaba agradecido de que no arruinara una buena comida con un retrogusto de Multijugos. Habiéndose quitado la túnica mágica, Harry estaba deliberando sobre qué pantalones usar para cenar cuando fue emboscado.

Con un gruñido, Harry aterrizó en la cama, el peso de un Severus completamente vestido presionado contra su piel desnuda. Casi desnudo, llevaba un bikini rojo bastante pequeño debajo de la túnica. La tela abrasiva de Sev rascó su suave piel de una manera deliciosa—¿Crees que podrías intentar pasar desapercibido, o debería esperar más entradas grandiosas? —preguntó Severus, quien luego cambió su peso, haciendo que Harry siseara, aunque no estaba seguro si de dolor o placer.

—No sucedió nada que no hayas predicho—dijo Harry, inclinando su cabeza para permitir el acceso que Sev necesitaba para atacar su cuello—No puedo evitarlo si estaban tan avergonzados por mi "deformidad" que hicieron todo lo posible para compensarme. ¿Podrías imaginarte cómo serían si supieran quién soy realmente? —se estremeció ante la idea.

—Merlín nos ayude, si es así—estuvo de acuerdo Severus. Pasó lentamente un dedo por la nariz de Harry y por su mejilla—Justo lo que hicieron tú y Albus... —se detuvo, pasando su varita sobre el rostro de Harry para revelar lo que los guardias habían visto—No veo de qué se trata el alboroto—comentó con suavidad, permitiendo que el Glamour cubriera una vez más la cicatriz conjurada. Harry podía decir que estaba pensando mucho. Severus lamentaba profundamente su reacción inicial a la cicatriz que solía tener Harry. Esperaba ver la verdadera cara de Harry más tarde, cuando regresaran después de la noche.

* * *

—¿Reservaciones para las 7:00? —preguntó un asistente para confirmar los planes de la cena—¿Snape? —El mago levantó la vista para ver si Severus también se estaba yendo.

—Estaremos juntos—respondió Severus, indicando que no se estarían apareciendo. Harry estaba tratando de averiguar si el cabello del hombre era falso cuando desapareció, habiéndose aparecido en su próximo destino. Creyó haber escuchado a Severus murmurar algo por lo bajo.

—¿Está el restaurante demasiado lejos para que podamos aparecer? —preguntó Harry, fingiendo inocencia. Severus no respondió, pero un hombre que estaba instruido para el Flu se volvió hacia Severus con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Él era el único en su grupo que aún no se había ido.

—¿Finalmente tomaste un aprendiz, Snape? —preguntó el amistoso mago, con un educado saludo a Harry—Espero grandes cosas de ti, considerando cuántos años le tomó a este hombre tomar a alguien—le hizo un gesto a Severus.

 _"Nunca será solo Harry"_  pensó Severus, pero no dijo una palabra.

—Me temo que estarás decepcionado—comenzó Harry con una sonrisa débil mientras recordaba a Ollivander diciendo lo mismo sobre esperar la grandeza—Estoy bastante seguro de que fue mi experiencia en el lavado de calderos lo que me valió el puesto—Harry observó al hombre irse por flu mientras todavía se reía de su comentario, y esperaba que el mago llegara al lugar correcto.

Harry salió de la Flu con más gracia de lo que solía hacer, pero aun así no tan suave como Severus. Estaba agradecido de que los magos con los que viajaban estuvieran vestidos apropiadamente como muggles sin signos de ponchos mexicanos u hombres con batas de casa para damas. El restaurante tenía una zona de entrada para los magos, pero una vez fuera de la acogedora sala, los clientes eran una mezcla de muggles y gente mágica—La hija de los dueños es una bruja—explicó Severus.

Durante la comida, Harry permaneció callado, contento de escuchar y retomar lo que podía usar en la conversación durante los días siguientes. También disfrutó al escuchar a Severus debatir sobre el uso de varias especias en la comida que estaban comiendo. Él y el tal Dobbs hablaron extensamente acerca de un restaurante donde habían comido hace años y no pudieron recrear algunos de sus platos favoritos. Aparentemente, el chef no era alguien que divulgara sus secretos, y había sido un desafío de larga data para los dos descifrar los ingredientes desconocidos.

Harry notó que el chico de Richardson parecía estar intentado unirse a la conversación, pero no pudo hacerlo de inmediato. Sus intentos parecieron divertir a los dos magos más viejos. Cuando finalmente tuvo su oportunidad, Richardson aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a Dobbs sobre una poción de algún tipo. Dobbs cortésmente respondió algunas preguntas, pero Harry no creía que el hombre quisiera ser mentor mientras disfrutaba de una agradable cena con sus colegas.

Cuando la atención de Severus estuvo en otra parte, Dobbs se volvió para hablar con Harry. Harry, por su parte, estaba básicamente relajado, pero no quería decepcionar a Sev diciendo algo estúpido.

—Hay una pregunta que quieres hacer—No fue una pregunta. Dobbs no parecía molesto, pero Harry no quería que pensara que lo molestaría como Richardson. Miró a Severus y volvió, no queriendo que su pregunta fuera escuchada. Dobbs, por su parte, parecía querer acabar con todo, como si hubiera respondido a las preguntas del otro mago y hubiera apartado a Harry para poder disfrutar el resto de la velada. Para su sorpresa, a diferencia del típico aprendiz entusiasta, Harry no quería picar su cerebro acerca de las pociones.

—¿Podrías decirme el nombre del restaurante del que tú y, eh, el Maestro Snape estaban hablando? —Harry había perdido el nombre, pero Dobbs no pareció darse cuenta o preocuparse. Estaba gratamente sorprendido con la pregunta y estaba feliz de contarle a Harry los detalles de uno de los lugares favoritos de Sev. Harry no sabía con certeza qué hacer con la información, pero pensó que podría ayudarlo a idear una buena idea para un regalo de Navidad. Harry pensó que podía escuchar la voz de Hermione en su cabeza, reprendiéndolo por esperar hasta el último minuto. Ignoró la voz en su cabeza al igual que ignoró la mirada incrédula en su dirección de parte de Richardson, quien aparentemente pensó que Harry estaba loco por perder la oportunidad de hablar con uno de los grandes Maestros de Pociones al preguntar por algo tan tonto como la comida.

Las bebidas después de la cena parecían borrarse cuando Harry probó algo nuevo que le quemó la garganta al bajar. En poco tiempo, el grupo estaba una vez más en movimiento, esta vez en busca del entretenimiento nocturno. Para entonces, Harry estaba contento de salir del restaurante. Algunos de los Maestros de Pociones habían estado tratando desagradablemente de unirse entre sí, cantando sus propias alabanzas. Había tenido la tentación de decirles que simplemente compararan los tamaños de caldero, declararan un ganador y terminaran con eso. No importaba que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo cuando defendían sus equipos favoritos de quidditch.

* * *

Sentados a una pequeña distancia del escenario, estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la acción sin sentarse realmente al borde de esta. Una camarera escasamente vestida tomó sus órdenes de bebidas. Severus inclinó su cabeza para llamar la atención de Harry hacia donde uno de los hombres estaba hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para hacer que la camarera se inclinara para escuchar su orden, mientras disfrutaba la vista de su pecho.

—Estoy en un club de striptease con un montón de viejos sucios de una convención de pociones. Solo mátame ahora—susurró Harry a la oreja de Sev, haciéndolo reír de buena gana—Todavía me debes por dejarme defendiéndome a mí mismo durante la Inquisición—siseó Harry en broma. Severus simplemente le dio una sonrisa malvada y se salvó de los comentarios cuando comenzó el espectáculo.

 


	76. Inocentes Deshaciendos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus hizo correr el agua del baño antes de que Harry incluso levantara las barreras y los hechizos de silencio. Podía oír débilmente a su joven amante despotricando y delirando por encima del sonido del agua que fluía. Añadió aceites de baño, creando una tentadora mezcla perfumada y encendió unas velas alrededor de la bañera.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas comprado un baile en las piernas! —gritó Harry desde la otra habitación mientras se quitaba los zapatos—Oh, espera, casi lo olvido, fue técnicamente Kieran quien te puso el reto. Simplemente sostuviste el dinero sobre mi cabeza para que Juliet Jugs se trepara sobre mí... ¡como Ron sobre un pollo! Malvado bastardo—agregó. Harry abrió sus maletas, que aún tenía que desempacar, y sacó las cosas que había comprado para la ocasión. Murmuró para sí mismo sobre Severus asegurándose de que tendría una erección cuando Juliet Jugs hubiera terminado—Mira cuánto te gusta el encanto de los Dedos Mágicos mientras preparas una poción rara frente a una audiencia—continuó despotricando alegremente, aunque Severus aún no había dicho una sola palabra mientras continuaba preparando el baño.

La diatriba terminó abruptamente cuando Harry cruzó las habitaciones para entrar al baño. Severus estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera con sus largas piernas estiradas y cruzadas en los tobillos. Sostenía una copa de vino en una mano mientras la otra se arrastraba perezosamente sobre la superficie del agua. La luz de las velas iluminaba la habitación, suavizando sus facciones—¿Estabas diciendo? —preguntó Severus inocentemente.

Harry observó la forma desnuda de Severus con hambre en sus ojos. Aunque el mago alto estaba relajado, los músculos de su pecho y brazo se ondularon. Se preguntó brevemente si Sev y Kieran trabajaron juntos cuando no estaban entrenando a alguien. Ignorando el otro vaso de vino en la repisa de porcelana, Harry tomó el vaso de la mano de Severus y bebió de él. El segundo sorbo fue más que un trago, el vaso se inclinó demasiado, permitiendo que una pequeña corriente de vino goteara por el cuello y el pecho de Harry.

Severus había mantenido sus ojos fijos en los de Harry, notando la total falta de reacción en la expresión de su amante cuando el resto de su ropa fue removida mágicamente. Estaba dividido entre dejarse impresionar por Harry manteniendo la calma tan bien y echando de menos la mirada de asombro que siempre tenía cuando Severus le quitó su ropa de esa manera. Observó el rastro de vino rojo mientras seguía el camino de menor resistencia por un poco más de tiempo antes de acercar a Harry.

A horcajadas sobre las piernas de Sev, que todavía estaban estiradas, Harry gimió cuando lo atrajeron lo suficientemente cerca para que los escasos pelos del pecho le hicieran cosquillas en la polla medio dura. Severus procedió a deslizar su lengua sobre las rayas húmedas de rojo, tirando de Harry hacia abajo mientras trabajaba su camino hasta el hueco en la base del cuello de Harry, sintiendo la manzana de Adán bambolearse debajo de su lengua. En un estado de dicha, la cabeza de Harry se arrullaba hacia un lado mientras Severus se daba un festín en su cuello, causando escalofríos que recorrían su espina dorsal, su polla ahora completamente dura presionada contra el abdomen de Sev.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando Severus hizo un sonido que Harry solo pudo calificar como diversión. Retrocedió lo suficiente para ver la cara de Sev—¿Algo gracioso? —deliberadamente presionó su polla más fuerte contra su amante. Severus se quitó algo de la cara, y pudo ver algunas chispas aterrizar entre ellos. Harry gimió, recordando las chispas que habían estado decorando liberalmente los pechos más amplios de Juliet Jugs. No era de extrañar que su rostro hubiera terminado salpicado. Tenía que acordarse de agradecer a Kieran con un maleficio bien dirigido—No pareces demasiado molesto. Siempre has sido muy posesivo conmigo. Pensé que las marcas que te quedaban en el cuello se quedarían por un mes—sonrió Harry. Tuvo que sonreír cuando la expresión de Sev cambió ligeramente.

—Todavía no has explicado quien dejo marcas allí en primer lugar—el tono de Severus era serio, pero su pinchazo presionando hacia atrás decía lo contrario. No había estado muy feliz de ver marcas de mordiscos en el cuello de su amante y había estado más que feliz de agregar el suyo, definitivamente reclamando a Harry—¿Hmm? —Añadió, esperando una respuesta, y el rubor en el rostro de Harry lo hizo sentir aún más curioso.

—Esa fue um... Hedwig—prácticamente susurró su nombre.

—Me resulta difícil de creer. He visto las marcas de mordeduras que dejó en tu oreja en el pasado, estas eran más grandes—dijo Severus, frotando el cuello de Harry, que había sanado.

—No tienes que creerlo, pero es la verdad—respondió Harry apresuradamente, e intentó acercar a Severus, sin éxito. Pensando hacia atrás, pudieron haber sido sus garras las que le marcaron el cuello, no una mordida—Te tomaste la molestia de hacerlo agradable y romántico aquí, pero insistes en avergonzarme. Esta no es manera de hacer que me caliente y me preocupe por ti—dijo Harry desdeñosamente, aunque su pene no se había suavizado del todo.

Severus solo sonrió a su joven amante. Si hubiera sido Hedwig, entonces las marcas grandes significaban que o el pájaro era más grande, o más probable, Harry era más pequeño. Él tenía un amante para atormentar—¿Te das cuenta de que podría comerte si tomaras una forma de ratón? —preguntó en broma.

Harry quería decir que aún no había probado más formas de las que Sev ya había visto, pero luego sería dolorosamente obvio que había sido un pequeño gatito negro en ese momento. La idea de ser recogido y lanzado al sofá por su lechuza era humillante. Intentaría no molestarla demasiado en el futuro. En el presente, Severus era implacable y Harry sabía que tendría que confesarse, aunque solo fuera un poco—Fue una experiencia de aprendizaje. Ahora sé que puede llevar un gato pequeño en las garras, si es necesario. Nunca se sabe, un día podría estar inconsciente o algo así... —Harry se detuvo, pero Severus estaba sonriendo con más malicia y parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse de su amante ruborizado.

Él no pudo resistir la pregunta—¿Qué hiciste para molestarla? —Severus casi lamentó la pregunta cuando la erección de Harry se desvaneció un poco. Casi era la palabra clave aquí, ya que no se había desvanecido demasiado—Dime, y haré que valga la pena—agregó sugestivamente. Harry parecía estar sopesando sus opciones mientras Severus volvía a llenar el vaso de vino. Harry pudo haber estado pensando en eso, pero su pene ya había decidido, reafirmándose nuevamente.

—Puede que la haya estado acechando. Solo se puede abalanzar uno sobre ella unas cuatro o cinco veces antes de que tome represalias. Volar fue un poco divertido; en algún momento tendré que intentar ser un ave—dijo impasiblemente, ganándose una carcajada. Siempre valía la pena cuando Severus se reía en voz alta—Un poco de miedo, cuando doblaba las esquinas tan rápido como ella lo hizo—pensó en su pequeño vuelo desde el dormitorio hasta el sofá de la sala. Sería genial volar sin ser detectado. Entonces, como si de pronto se encendiera una luz en su cabeza, recordó algo que había querido preguntar—¿Podemos volar juntos? —preguntó con indiferencia, esperando la reacción de Sev.

—¿Volar cómo? Sería bastante extraño si Hagrid de repente tuviera dos caballos voladores—comentó, pero Harry lo estaba mirando de cerca.

—No, me refería a volar en tu forma animaga. Kieran no me dijo específicamente qué forma tomas, pero eres un pájaro, ¿verdad? —.

—Buen intento—sonrió Severus—Si fuera un animago y Kieran lo supiera, nunca se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, sin consultarme primero—pudo ver que Harry estaba listo con una réplica y bloqueó la discusión, su lengua explorando la boca de Harry. El beso fue agradable, pero fue cuando Severus lo levantó, Harry estaba realmente distraído de todo lo demás.

* * *

—Mmmmm—suspiró Harry felizmente mientras Severus probaba otro de los muchos aceites en su piel—Está bien, pero el cuarto sigue siendo mi favorito—estaba tan relajado que era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar deslizarse bajo el agua. Severus había masajeado cada centímetro de su cuerpo e incluso algunos dentro—Oh... sigue haciendo eso—gimió contento. Las manos de Severus se deslizaron por la espalda de Harry con dedos resbaladizos. Él los siguió por la espalda baja de Harry, continuó hasta sus piernas y volvió a subir. Cada vez que regresaba, un dígito pecaminoso se deslizaba entre sus muslos y se introducía en su entrada con facilidad, a menudo con un giro particular y un empujón que lo hacía jadear por la intensidad—Dios—todo el cuerpo de Harry estaba hormigueando. Esto continuó por un tiempo, aunque su espalda había sido abandonada, su trasero ahora estaba llamando toda la atención—¡Gah! No, por favor, detente—suplicó—No quiero correrme todavía—protestó Harry, haciendo los sonidos más deliciosos. Severus se lamió los labios con una amplia sonrisa, mientras disfrutaba complaciendo y viendo a su amante retorcerse.

—Pero quiero que te corras, cariño—ronroneó en el oído de Harry, con todo su cuerpo presionado contra el mago más joven. Un fuerte agarre envolvió el duro eje de Harry, dándole un tirón—Esto te quitará la ventaja, así que cuando estés dentro de mí, durarás un buen tiempo—Severus sabía que su voz estaba haciendo temblar a Harry—Ven por mí—ronroneó de nuevo. Harry chilló, jadeando, haciendo que Severus volviera a sonreír contra su espalda.

—Más dedos—Harry se presionó con fuerza contra los dedos burlones, pero no fue suficiente. Él estaba tan cerca. Los dedos que no eran del todo suficientes se deslizaron hacia afuera, reemplazados rápidamente por algo mucho más grande. Severus se empujó profundamente dentro de Harry, haciéndolo gritar con una liberación inmediata. Severus sacudió sus caderas a través del orgasmo de Harry, sintiendo los apretados músculos que lo oprimían rítmicamente.

Mientras aún se balanceaba, Severus frotó suavemente la polla de Harry, que no se había suavizado demasiado. "Juventud" murmuró antes de hundir sus dientes en el hombro de Harry, soltando un gemido, y haciendo que su polla se moviera. Sev lamió las marcas rosadas de los dientes y continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando el hombro de Harry, hasta su cuello—Me voy a retirar—advirtió, ganando la protesta de Harry.

—No, solo fóllame, solo así... —gimió—por una hora más o menos estará bien—bromeó Harry—Nooo—gimió cuando Severus se deslizó, pero luego lo sorprendió con algo más. La expresión picante de Harry se volvió curiosa cuando Severus tomó un juguete que no había notado antes. Severus le dio la vuelta, sostuvo el plug* para la aprobación de Harry y lo arrastró por su cuerpo antes de llegar finalmente a su destino—Prefiero tenerte—hizo un nuevo puchero, pero perdió su efecto cuando se estremeció. Severus había golpeado el plug con el dedo, diciendo un hechizo, haciendo que el plug aumentara de tamaño.

Con las largas piernas envueltas alrededor de él, Harry se recostó contra el costado de la bañera mientras Severus abría la botella de lubricante impermeable. Observó la sustancia críticamente, pero no se quejó cuando se frotó el pulgar y el dedo corazón, probando la viscosidad. Pensó que no era tan malo para un producto muggle, y se llevó el dedo a la nariz olfateándolo.

—¿Quieres llevarlo a tu laboratorio para su análisis o podemos seguir adelante ahora? —preguntó Harry sarcásticamente, pero se calló rápidamente cuando Severus susurró un conjuro que hacía vibrar el plug—Oh—sus ojos ahora medio cerrados.

—Hmm, ¿no más quejas? —.

Tomando la botella de las manos de Sev, Harry cubrió su erección con la sustancia resbaladiza. Estaba a punto de preparar a Severus, pero se dio cuenta de que su amante ya estaba estirado y listo para él. Sabiendo que Severus generalmente usaba su varita para el hechizo de preparación, Harry estaba seguro de que había planeado que Harry llegara a la cima antes de que entraran al baño.

Disfrutando de la flotabilidad que ofrecía el agua, Harry levantó a Severus en su regazo. Él era fuerte, pero no habría sido capaz de mantener a Severus durante largos períodos de tiempo durante su relación sexual. Esta era la primera vez que Severus estaba "arriba" mientras Harry mantenía el control. Con sus manos envueltas en los firmes globos, Harry lo mantuvo en su lugar por un momento mientras se ajustaba a las sensaciones duales de enterrarse en Severus y el vibrante enchufe.

Agradecido por los asientos tallados en la bañera, Harry se preparó para mantener el equilibrio mientras levantaba a Severus, casi fuera de su polla, antes de tirar de él hacia abajo otra vez. Atesoraba la sensación de poder moverlo fácilmente a través del agua, de hacerle el amor a Severus. Moviéndolos ligeramente, Harry lo acercó para darle un beso mientras continuaba empujando firmemente—Más duro—gruño Severus en el beso.

—Date la vuelta—dirigió Harry, para que pudiera sostener a Sev por las caderas, dándole un mejor control. Por un breve momento agonizante se separaron, permitiendo a Severus apoyarse contra el costado de la bañera mientras Harry se colocaba detrás. Al menos tenía que admitir mentalmente lo impresionado que estaba porque el lubricante en realidad hizo lo que decía hacer—¿Qué deseas? —Harry empujó una vez más, aunque lentamente.

—Fóllame. Duro. Ahora—gruñó Severus, apretando sus músculos alrededor del eje de Harry. Esto tuvo el resultado deseado, y si no lo hubiera hecho, la segunda orden susurrada que hacía que las vibraciones del plug pulsaran ahora contra el punto dulce de Harry, sin duda lo hizo—¡Sí! —Severus gruñó apreciativamente. Harry sostuvo a Sev más alto, ajustando su ángulo, esperando golpear justo en el lugar correcto.

—¡SÍ! —

Ese era el lugar.

Harry no tenía idea de cómo Severus se las arreglaba para ser lo suficientemente coherente como para pensar en más encantamientos, pero Harry casi gritó cuando el plug en su trasero pareció tener una mente propia y comenzó a moverse dentro de él mientras aún vibraba. Estaba llegando tan cerca del límite. Alcanzó a Severus para agarrar su polla, solo para que le dieran un manazo—No, más duro—Exigió Severus, sabiendo que Harry podría sostenerlo mejor si usaba ambas manos para sostener sus caderas. El agua salpicó entre ellos y sobre los costados de la bañera con poco o ningún aviso por parte de los dos magos concentrados en el éxtasis.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó Harry cuando cada estocada a Sev hizo que el plug le golpeara la próstata—¡Severus! ¡Joder! —Gritó Harry mientras se derramaba en el culo de Sev, que también palpitaba por un orgasmo alucinante.

Severus había esperado que Harry le pidiera que apagara el plug, pero en lugar de eso se apartó silenciosamente y se alejó de él. Cuando volvió su cuerpo ya dolorido, vio a su amante inconsciente hundirse en el fondo de la bañera de gran tamaño. Tirando de él hacia atrás, Severus sostuvo a Harry cerca, esperando que sus ojos se abrieran, sus pestañas se agruparon con grandes gotas de agua—Wow—dijo Harry, o comenzó a decir antes de que Sev le besara las palabras—¿Me desmayé? —preguntó Harry, inclinando su cabeza a un lado mientras Severus lamía las gotas de agua de su sabroso cuello. Había oído hablar de eso antes, pero había pensado que tal vez sus amigos lo estaban inventando.

—Con mucho gusto continuaré esta conversación en la cama—dijo Severus entre besos. Él estaba empapado. En este punto, Harry estaba examinando sus propios dedos; la piel se había arrugado.

—¿Me llevarás a la cama? —Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor del centro de Severus. Severus dejó escapar una risa entrecortada.

—No puedo garantizar que pueda siquiera caminar—dijo con una sonrisa cansada y parecía muy contento; bien follado de hecho.

—Permíteme—Harry los apareció en la cama—Oops—añadió, al darse cuenta de que aún estaban mojados—Hmmmm, gracias—suspiró Harry cuando Severus usó un amuleto para secarlos y calentar las sábanas de la cama. Se acurrucó cerca, descansando su cabeza en un hombro musculoso, una pierna sobre la de Sev.

—Realmente me gusta esa bañera—reflexionó Harry—Necesito repensar los planes de mi casa para incluir una bañera como esa—escuchó a Severus suspirar felizmente, como si lo aprobara, pero no tuviera la energía para responder.

* * *

Algo dormido, Severus escuchó 'thwack' mientras un trozo de fruta voló hacia la mano extendida de Harry. Abrió los ojos y vio a su amante hundir los dientes en una gran manzana roja. Al escuchar un gemido de satisfacción de Harry, Severus decidió que era hora de levantarse y ducharse antes de que los sonidos de éxtasis de manzana lo obligaran a permanecer en esa cama toda la mañana y felizmente lamer el jugo de la barbilla de Harry.

—¿Qué hay en la agenda para hoy? —preguntó Harry antes de dar otro gran mordisco.

—Conferencia a las 10 sobre los usos medicinales de algunas especies de plantas mágicas recientemente descubiertas en la Amazonia, seguida de una demostración y otra conferencia, la última de las que planeo omitir a favor de entrar en una competición de elaboración de ingredientes raros y controlados—el brillo en sus ojos, expresaron su entusiasmo.

—¿Qué pasa con ese tipo Richardson? —preguntó Harry, pensando que no estaba de humor para el idiota.

—Está bien, un poco demasiado ansioso. Su sed de información lo ha cegado al hecho de que su enfoque aliena a las personas que podrían darle respuestas—Severus se inclinó, sorprendiendo a Harry cuando lamió una gota perdida de jugo de la esquina de su boca—No quiero llamar demasiado la atención hacia ti, así que podría ser mejor si te mantienes fuera de su camino—.

—Parece tener un problema conmigo—dijo Harry a la defensiva. Severus solo sonrió.

—Richardson está celoso de que hayas llamado la atención de uno de los más impresionantes Maestros de Pociones aquí en la conferencia—explicó y disfrutó la vista mientras Harry recogía la ropa del día, inclinándose sobre sus maletas, con el culo en el aire.

—Manfred simplemente me quiere porque no lo molesto—Harry arrojó una tanga en la cama, todavía rebuscando entre sus cosas. Severus tuvo que aceptar y negó con la cabeza, divertido, de que Harry hubiera obtenido permiso para usar el nombre de Dobbs, sabiendo que casi nadie más lo había hecho—Me podría importar menos. ¿Querías que me mantuviera alejado de Manfred Dobbs? —.

—No necesariamente, pero probablemente sería una buena idea si dejaras a Richardson de su parte. Deja que él tenga la oportunidad de molestar a Dobbs, si eso significa que se olvide de ti—Severus entró al baño para encontrar que la bañera todavía estaba llena de agua fría y botellas de aceites y lubricantes por todo el lugar. Tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado con los productos muggle que Harry había traído.

* * *

Severus se sentó en una gran mesa redonda, leyendo el calendario de eventos. Estaba solo, ya que Harry quería echar un vistazo a la piscina y se reuniría con él allí más tarde. Cuando las conversaciones a su alrededor aumentaron en volumen, Severus se dio cuenta de que Dobbs había llegado con un séquito de otros Maestros de Pociones que tomaron los asientos disponibles. Richardson parecía positivamente encantado cuando Dobbs se sentó a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Harry no pudo echar un vistazo a la piscina, sino que encontró a la mujer en la recepción—Hola, Victoria—la saludó; agradecido de que tuviera una etiqueta con el nombre para refrescar su memoria.

—Buenos días, Sr. Fawkes. ¿Cómo puedo servirle? —ella preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

—Me gustaría... —

—¡Señor Fawkes! ¿Encontró su suite satisfactoria? —interrumpió un hombre desagradable, que resultó ser el gerente del hotel. Harry encontró que todos los que lo adulaban eran molestos como el Infierno.

—Estaba bien. Gracias por la fruta—dijo rápidamente, volviéndose a la mujer una vez más—Necesito saber la dirección de un restaurante local... —fue interrumpido una vez más.

—Victoria estará más que feliz de hacer reservaciones personalmente para usted, y el hotel tiene un servicio de transporte a los establecimientos locales—agregó cuando Harry intentó explicar que en realidad no necesitaba reservas.

Harry esperó por un momento para hablar. Él no confiaba en sí mismo para no ser grosero. Cuando el gerente finalmente se alejó, continuó su investigación, obteniendo de Victoria la información que necesitaba. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar una manera de ir allí sin que Severus lo sospechara.

* * *

Mirando por el pasillo, Harry trató de ver a Severus entre las mesas casi llenas. Cuando un extraño lo miraba críticamente, Harry pensó que lo mejor era meterse en el baño de hombres y comprobar su Glamour. Era extraño mirar su reflejo y ver a alguien más mirando de vuelta. Se rió para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que su pelo, mientras estaba café, no estaba mejor controlado que de costumbre. Mientras trataba de aplanar un mechón rebelde de pelo, un mago alto entró, mirándolo.

—Richardson—saludó Harry con poca emoción. Él recibió un asentimiento a cambio; dándole la impresión de que el otro mago no podía recordar su nombre—No hay cola, solo estoy arreglando este desastre—Richardson no hizo más, pero lo miró a través del espejo. Harry notó que el otro mago era una buena cabeza o más alto que él.

—Mira, Flawkes—Richardson se acercó y movió un dedo en su rostro, después de haber revisado rápidamente la etiqueta con el nombre en la solapa de Harry. Harry eligió no corregirlo—¿Qué tienes, dieciséis? —se mantuvo en pie, imponiéndose sobre Harry—Soy un maestro y pasé por muchos problemas para asistir a esta convención, y no voy a tener un chico con nariz de moco que se interponga en mi camino. Ya has monopolizado el tiempo de Dobbs. A nadie le gusta un adulador que no deja que nadie más tenga una palabra—.

 _"¿Estaba bromeando?"_  pensó Harry, preguntándose cómo se suponía que no discutiría eso para sacar a Richardson de su espalda. Con una idea repentina, Harry dejó de contener la risa queriendo estallar.

—¡Eres uno para hablar! ¿Pensabas que Manfred realmente quería charlar sobre la mejor hora para cosechar Descurainia Sophia mientras metía un billete de diez en el sujetador de una chica, tratando de tener un baile de piernas? —Harry usó a propósito el primer nombre de Dobbs para enemistarse con el otro mago.

—¡Ahora mira aquí! —Una vez más, Richardson se le vino a la cara con un puño cerrado, sin haber notado cuando Harry dio un paso hacia delante. El golpe involuntario apenas hizo contacto, pero fue suficiente para que Harry retrocediera en un falso intento de alejarse, perdiendo el equilibrio en el suelo mojado. Con una irritación mental por tener que exhibir esta patética exhibición, se alejó de Richardson, con las manos en alto en defensa.

—Por favor, no me lastimes—gimió Harry, viendo la momentánea mirada de sorpresa en la cara del otro mago. Superando su sorpresa y aprovechando la oportunidad ofrecida, Richardson golpeó con fuerza un dedo en el pecho de Harry.

—Aléjate de Dobbs... y de mí—agregó. Harry pudo ver que disfrutaba la inesperada sensación de poder. Él asintió dócilmente en señal de rendición y se quedó solo allí.

Harry se levantó del suelo y estaba a punto de hechizar su ropa seca, pero podía sentir que Richardson no había ido más allá de la puerta. Él agarró una toalla de papel de la pila en el fregadero y comenzó a frotar la parte posterior de su cabeza donde golpeó la pared. Tal como sospechaba, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Harry se giró, retrocediendo contra el fregadero, lejos de Richardson, que parecía bastante arrepentido,  _"No podría haber sido un Slytherin"_  pensó Harry.

—Mira—comenzó; levantó las palmas, inseguro de lo que iba a decir—No quise que eso sucediera. Solo... mantente alejado de Dobbs—agregó, no queriendo perder lo que había ganado, incluso si no fue intencional—Déjame ayudarte con eso—ofreció e hizo un hechizo para secar la ropa de Harry, y luego se vio orgulloso de sí mismo cuando Harry le ofreció un tímido "gracias" por su ayuda.

—Idiota—murmuró Harry en voz baja cuando salió de la habitación con prisa. En su camino hacia encontrar a Severus, usó un hechizo sin varita para mostrar un leve hematoma en su mejilla. Era apenas una marca roja con un poco de hinchazón, pero suficiente para ver, si alguien la buscara.

Al ver el único asiento disponible, Harry se mantuvo al lado mientras Richardson se sentaba junto a Dobbs—Buenos días Maestro, caballeros—Harry saludó a todos. Los ojos de Severus fueron inmediatamente a la mejilla de Harry, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Fawkes—dijo Dobbs alegremente—¿Por qué no cambiamos? Estoy seguro de que preferirías sentarte con Snape—ofreció, levantándose.

—¡No! —Harry miró a Richardson de regreso a Dobbs, sabiendo que Severus notaría todo lo que hacía—En realidad—Harry se volvió hacia Severus otra vez—Maestro, esperaba que no te molestara si me sentaba con un amigo con el que yo, um, me encontré—.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —bromeó uno de los hombres en la mesa. Harry rió nerviosamente. Severus se puso de pie y Harry inmediatamente se puso de costado, con los ojos bajos.

—Maestro—se pasó la lengua por los labios, sabiendo que los demás en la mesa no verían ya que Severus estaba bloqueando su vista. Él nunca dejaría que él notara la mirada ardiente en los ojos de Sev cuando lo llamó así.

—Te hiciste cargo de eso bastante rápido—dijo Severus en referencia a Richardson, sus ojos volviendo al leve hematoma una vez más—Tal vez deberías echarle un vistazo a la sala de atletismo, pareces necesitar desahogarte—Severus se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—No tienes idea—respondió Harry de acuerdo. No le importaba jugar a ser el desamparado. Tenía que agradecer los recuerdos de sus parientes por saber cómo actuar tan bien. Acordaron reunirse para almorzar, Severus le permitió a Harry un momento para sí mismo. Las cosas estaban mejorando—Caballeros—hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando se dio vuelta para irse. Su mirada se detuvo en Richardson que no podía ocultar la expresión de sorpresa y culpa al ver el hematoma. Antes de llegar a la salida del pasillo, Harry se lo había quitado de la mejilla.

* * *

Diez minutos después Harry estaba en un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta, corriendo en una cinta mágica. Indudablemente ignoró a una mujer que le sonreía con coquetería y se entretuvo escuchando a escondidas una conversación justo al otro lado de la entrada del personal. Aparentemente, alguien llamado Raphael estaba sufriendo una malvada resaca mientras su compañero de trabajo se quejaba de su detestable jefe. Si se estaban refiriendo al gerente del hotel, él tendría que estar de acuerdo.  _"Cada vez que dice las letras V.I.P. me hace encogerme y querer estrangular a ese hombre"_. Harry oyó a una mujer decir, y luego eligió seguir su ritmo y sintonizarlos a favor de la música.

Harry pensó que era una habitación fabulosa. El techo se retrajo, permitiendo que el sol cubriera el área de la piscina. La habitación estaba cálida a pesar del aire fresco del invierno. Cualquier posibilidad de broncearse un poco en diciembre era algo bueno, en su opinión. Para su gran consternación, el gerente y uno de los agentes de seguridad recorrieron la sala, revisando la habitación y tomando notas en un portapapeles. Por lo que pudo reunir, esperaban a un invitado de alta prioridad la semana siguiente.

—Ah, señor Fawkes, es bueno verle aprovechando las comodidades—Harry se encogió cuando el gerente lo vio—¿Puedo sugerir un masaje? —El gerente aplaudió dos veces y una mujer con un bronceado que no podía ser natural salió de detrás de una partición. Ella estaba usando pantalones cortos y un top corto del que casi se derramaba.

Para la mortificación de Harry, el oficial de seguridad le susurró algo al oído del gerente, momento en el que el gerente le pidió bruscamente a la chica que enviara a Raphael (el otro masajista). Raphael, aunque se veía un poco enarbolado, era un mago muy atractivo con tonos de piel profundos y naturales que se ajustaban bien a su apariencia general, a diferencia de la de la chica, y hermosos ojos verdes unos tonos más oscuros que los suyos. Harry notó que el hombre también tenía una mirada desordenada sobre su cabello largo hasta los hombros, que era un rico tono café. A diferencia del aspecto de Harry "acabado de tirar de una escoba", los gruesos mechones de Rafael parecían haber salido de la cama después de una gran follada. Teniendo en cuenta su resaca, podría ser cierto.

Pudo verlo venir, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando el gerente lo presentó como un V.I.P. Harry estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo detrás de la partición estrellándose en el piso donde la chica había regresado. El gerente todavía estaba hablando, pero Harry lo desconectó un poco. Por la expresión en el rostro de Rafael, el gerente le había sugerido a Harry que recibiera un trato "especial". No quería pensar a dónde lo llevaría. Raphael parecía tan feliz como Harry, lo cual no era muy cierto.

—Tengo un lugar donde estar, así que, si puedo pasar a tomar el masaje esta tarde, sería genial—pudo ver el alivio en la cara del masajista. Se dispersaron, dejándolo en su entrenamiento.

Harry ya había hecho suficiente ejercicio para librarse del estrés inducido por Richardson, pero ahora tenía que ocuparse del gerente del hotel. Agradecido de haber pensado en ponerse un traje de baño debajo de su ropa, dejó caer sus pantalones cortos y se zambulló. Harry notó que Raphael hizo varios viajes al área de la piscina, enderezando sillas y apilando toallas mientras estaba alrededor. No se quedó en la piscina por mucho tiempo, ya que no era tan buen nadador, pero se las arregló para refrescarse y, antes de irse, Raphael se disculpó si había sido grosero de alguna manera. Harry le aseguró que no lo había hecho y juntos abusaron del gerente, riéndose mucho antes de que Harry se fuera a cambiar. Tenía un restaurante que visitar, y con suerte pronto recibiría el regalo de Navidad de Sev.

* * *

El comedor estaba débilmente iluminado, o parecía estarlo, ya que Harry acababa de aparecer a la luz del día. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, una anfitriona se ofreció a sentarlo, preguntando cuántos había en su grupo. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que ella le había hablado en inglés de inmediato y se preguntó si la chica de la recepción lo había llamado por teléfono. Harry compró un certificado de regalo para Severus y le pidió hablar con el dueño o el chef. Él realmente debería haber sabido que eran uno y el mismo.

Se preguntó si había alguna forma en que Severus pudiera pasar algún tiempo en la cocina solo una vez, para aprender a preparar uno de sus platos favoritos del venerado chef. Le ofreció mucho dinero probablemente, pero esperaba apelar al hombre cuya cocina estaba equipada con aparatos muggle bastante antiguos. Cuando el hombre dejó caer un tazón, Harry sacó su varita para devolverla al mostrador antes de que tocara el piso. Había estado orgulloso de sí mismo, al haber recordado sacar su varita, ya que no era una buena idea hacer mucha magia sin varita delante de la gente. Desafortunadamente, el recipiente no se había tirado por accidente; el chef estaba absolutamente furioso de que alguien preguntara sobre compartir sus secretos.

—¡No puedes obtener todo lo que quieres con magia! —gritó el hombre, o al menos esas fueron algunas de las palabras que Harry entendió. El hombre, que era un muggle con dos niños mágicos, continuaba despotricando sobre los chefs pensando que podían entrar y obtener lo que querían porque tenían un palo con magia metida en él. Harry se mordió el labio para evitar reírse ante la referencia de la varita mágica.

—Realmente lamento haberte ofendido. No era mi intención—la disculpa de Harry no fue escuchada por el iracundo hombre—Mi amigo no es chef. Es un maestro de pociones a quien le gusta cocinar en su tiempo libre, nada más—trató de explicar. Y se agachó cuando una olla pasó volando, aunque Harry no pensó que el hombre había tenido la intención de golpearlo, ya que una gran cuchara de metal había volado muy lejos de él momentos antes.

El hombre pareció confundido por un momento, después de haber escuchado las últimas palabras. Miró hacia la puerta trasera donde se encontraba uno de sus hijos. Ella era la anfitriona que saludó a Harry en la puerta.

—Él cocina medicinas—la hija ofreció en explicación y discretamente señaló su muñeca. El hombre inconscientemente se frotó las manos nudosas y Harry pensó que quizás el hombre había recibido una poción para la artritis en el pasado. La mujer continuó hablando con su padre en su lengua materna. Harry estaba esperanzado cuando la vio gesticular hacia él con una sonrisa, mientras su padre se calmaba. Se disculpó con el hombre otra vez profusamente por si acaso, y explicó que solo quería conseguir algo especial para su compañero en Navidad.

El chef miró a Harry como si tratara de medirlo, buscando la verdad en sus ojos.

—Ya veo, ya veo—dijo, ya no enojado—Estás bien—dijo mientras golpeaba la mejilla de Harry afablemente. Harry estaba seguro de que, si el chef fuera una mujer, le hubieran pellizcado la mejilla.

—Entonces, ¿aceptarás mi oferta? —preguntó Harry con anticipación.

—No— respondió el chef rotundamente, pero luego sonrió—Pero me gustas, así que, en lugar de sacarte del oído, te voy a hacer algo especial. ¡Aurelia! —él gritó por su otra hija—Dale una buena mesa—empujó a Harry hacia ella, quien avanzó sin discutir. Al menos lo había intentado, se dijo Harry, pero no pudo contener la sensación de derrota.

Se alegro de que antes solo hubiera comido una fruta, Harry disfrutó de una gran comida. No estaría hambriento cuando se encontrará con Severus para el almuerzo, pero se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Convenció a una de las chicas de que se sentara con él para revisar el menú. Sabría lo que significaban algunas cosas cuando regresara con Severus para cenar. Se las había arreglado para enseñarle a pronunciar algunas entradas que quería probar en su visita de regreso, y mientras hablaban también aprendió un poco sobre su familia. Cuando el hijo mayor recibió una carta que lo aceptaba en Durmstrang, examinaron la historia mágica de la familia para encontrar solo algunos magos. Su madre, una squib, había sido adoptada y no sabía nada de magia hasta que su hijo mostró sus primeras señales.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar que habían rechazado la oferta de ir a una escuela de magia. El dinero era escaso, y no estaban dispuestos a enviar a dos de sus hijos a la escuela la mayor parte del año cuando podían estar trabajando en el restaurante, aprendiendo el oficio "donde pertenecían". No era algo que pudiera entender fácilmente, no habiendo estado expuesto a muchas situaciones familiares, mágicas o de otro tipo.

Aunque el restaurante servía tanto a los clientes mágicos como a los muggles, como un restaurante de dos lados, no era frecuente que tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar casualmente con un mago. Harry pensó que no era tanto la falta de exposición al mundo mágico, sino el estilo de vida ocupado de dirigir una empresa familiar, lo que les impedía conocer a mucha gente nueva fuera de su pequeña área.

Harry estaba contento de que no fuera probable que encontrara a uno de los estudiantes de Karkaroff cuando la chica insistió en que lo presentaría a su hermano. Al salir por una puerta lateral del edificio, encontraron a un hombre de unos 20 años pateando una pelota con dos niños más pequeños. Rápidamente abandonó la pelota para recoger un saco de papas cuando vio a alguien entrar al callejón, pero se relajó al ver que no era su padre. Las presentaciones dieron vueltas y Harry explicó que estaba en la zona con su amigo en la conferencia de Maestros de Pociones.

Mientras hablaban, un pequeño niño de unos seis años pasó casualmente, sacando una varita del bolsillo del pantalón del hombre. Debe haber sido una ocurrencia regular, ya que no hubo objeciones. Apuntó la varita a la olvidada pelota y la rodó un poco. Una chica a la que Harry no había notado graznó por tener un turno, o al menos eso es lo que pensó que discutían. Habiéndose salido con la suya, la niña, con la varita en la mano, señaló la pelota con poco o ningún efecto. Harry se sintió mal cuando el hermano se burló de ella. Era más pequeño, pero parecía que la niña no tenía magia, o al menos no podía enfocarla lo suficiente todavía.

—Tu objetivo está lejos, prueba con esto—dijo Harry amablemente y echó un hechizo  _Engorgio_ , haciendo que la bola fuera tan grande como él, pero igual de ligera que antes. La niña chilló, apuntó y, para su deleite, la pelota rebotó. Desafortunadamente, el chico se apresuró a señalar que su hermana mayor se escondía en la entrada y probablemente había ayudado. Por su cara culpable, Harry creía que era verdad—Está bien, una pelota así de grande no debería moverse de todos modos—dijo Harry casualmente y lanzó  _Wingardium Leviosa_ , levantando a la chica por encima de su cabeza, por lo que se sentó sobre la pelota y luego rebotó sobre ella.

Harry pronto se enteró de que el pequeño no aguantaba no salirse con la suya cuando empujó la pelota con fuerza, tratando de noquear a su hermana. Se escucharon varios jadeos, seguidos de suspiros de alivio, cuando en lugar de caer, la niña flotaba en el aire. Pudo haber sido su experiencia con un primo mimado lo que hizo que Harry lo hiciera, pero seguramente no fue el sentido común lo que lo hizo enojar con el pequeño. Con una sonrisa, no solo sostuvo a la niña en el aire, sino que también la hizo volar. Las hermanas mayores parecían nerviosas, pero la niña reía emocionada mientras volaba sobre sus cabezas.

—¡NO! —gritó el chico y le quitó la varita a Harry de su mano. Las hermanas mayores gritaron mientras el hermano mayor saltaba, listo para salvar a su hermanita de una caída desde esa altura. La niña se sorprendió al escuchar los gritos a continuación, y se desilusionó cuando su vuelo se ralentizó y suavemente descendió hacia los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Lo siento, debería haber preguntado primero—una de las mujeres atónitas le devolvió la varita a Harry y notó que el pequeño se frotaba la espalda y hacía una mueca. Para su alivio, no se enojaron con él. Rápidamente lo llevaron de vuelta al restaurante con los dos hermanos mágicos más viejos.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —le preguntó a Harry, pero fue el hermano quien murmuró "sin varita", mirando a Harry para confirmarlo.

—Obviamente—respondió con exasperación—Pero no eres lo suficientemente poderoso para eso. Especialmente no lo suficiente para hacerla volar y luego aterrizar de forma segura a pesar de tal distracción—añadió, sonando muy parecida a Hermione.

—Ella puede sentir magia—dijo el hermano en explicación. Harry rezó porque no fuera peligroso que ella lo tocara como Phoebe en el centro de curación, pero ese no parecía ser el caso—No es nada personal—añadió, pensando que Harry podría sentirse insultado, ya que le habían dicho que no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber hecho semejante hazaña de magia.

—Es un encanto amortiguador—Harry explicó que su magia había sido escondida por un hechizo y utilizó la pobre excusa de no querer que la magia tuviera un mal efecto en ciertas pociones. No iba a decir que había estado ocultando su poder a los Mortífagos y otros enemigos potenciales. Por un momento, la niña no hizo ningún comentario. Volvió a recordar a Hermione y la forma en que se veía mientras intentaba descifrar algo. Ella le preguntó si no le importaría eliminar el hechizo, para apaciguar su curiosidad, pero se decepcionó cuando Harry le explicó que alguien le había echado el hechizo y que no quería meterse con él, en caso de que no pudiera reemplazarlo bien. No iba a cambiar ninguno de los encantamientos de Albus hasta que regresara a casa.

—Hay un Revelador—comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver la aprensión de Harry—No me refiero a un Revelador para el Glamour—agregó rápidamente, y Harry sabía que era cierto que podía sentir magia, ya que había visto el Glamour tan fácilmente.

—Como tengo esta habilidad, estudié sobre ella. A veces también puedo ver auras—dijo con orgullo—Hay un hechizo para ver la magia de una persona que no afecta a otros hechizos que ya están en su lugar—explicó y no esperó su permiso para hacerlo. Reconoció el hechizo como uno que había escuchado decir a Phoebe durante su examen y no podía creer que la chica lo hubiera lanzado sin preguntarle primero. No era que lo hubieran pillado desprevenido, sino que había estado usando un escudo que bloqueaba solo la magia dañina.

Desde ese momento, la conmoción fue increíble. Antes de que Harry lo supiera, corrió a la chimenea para llamar a un mago que resultó ser su nuevo marido y habló con él con entusiasmo, luego cerró el Flu antes de que el mago tuviera la oportunidad de decir mucho en respuesta. Desde el hogar, se lanzó a la cocina, hablando con su padre durante diez minutos. La conversación, aunque no en inglés, no fue difícil de entender. Él gritó, ella protestó, ella gritó de nuevo y luego suplicó y finalmente se rindió.

* * *

Harry estaba reuniéndose quince minutos tarde con Severus para almorzar, pero estaba feliz de que su salida hubiera ido tan bien. Cuando la mujer regresó de la cocina, seguida por el padre derrotado, ella le hizo una oferta para que Severus fuera a trabajar con su padre por una tarde a cambio de que Harry ayudara con la protección de su nuevo hogar. Como la protección no sería hasta dentro de unas pocas semanas, Harry pensó que le daría a Severus la "Tarde con el Chef" para el Día de San Valentín.

Severus no necesitó molestarse en cuestionar la falta de apetito de Harry; la salsa de crema goteando en su camisa era una buena indicación de que ya había comido. Harry mencionó que había ido a entrenar, pero obviamente no estaba ofreciendo dónde más había estado. Como Harry estaba de muy buen humor, no parecía sudoroso ni recién duchado, Severus estaba seguro de que Harry había hecho otra parada al lado del gimnasio. Pero con la Navidad a menos de una semana de distancia, él no lo cuestionaría.

La mayor parte de la tarde transcurrió sin problemas, con Harry ocupado preparando sus propios relajantes musculares y pociones para el dolor. Había estado nervioso por eso desde que Severus le había estado dando las pociones la mayor parte del tiempo y no las había preparado en mucho tiempo, pero estaba bien. La habitación estaba un poco tensa cuando Harry le entregó las orugas que había cortado para la poción que Sev estaba preparando. A pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para hacerlo exactamente como había practicado, parecían haberse convertido en papilla. Con un gritado "¡Estas no sirven de nada!" de Severus, Harry volvió a centrar su atención en el siguiente ingrediente, mientras que Severus respiró hondo ante los imbéciles que no habían revisado la frescura de las orugas antes de empaquetarlas. Harry recibió miradas gemelas de compasión del otro Maestro de Pociones y su aprendiz. sin saber que Harry no fue quien empacó los suministros. Severus estaba enojado consigo mismo, no Harry.

Con la excusa de necesitar reemplazar las orugas que le había prestado el otro Maestro de Pociones, Severus envió a Harry lejos. Sabía que a Harry le tomaría poco tiempo conseguirlos, y podría pasar el tiempo extra recibiendo el masaje del que le había hablado durante el almuerzo. Los otros no sabían que Harry podría Aparecer la gran distancia. Severus se vería como un correcto bastardo por forzar a Harry a hacer un largo viaje por Flu por algo tan trivial. Por suerte para él, a Sev no le importaba lo que otros pensaran de él. Quería asegurarse de que Harry disfrutara su fin de semana. Por mucho que amaba preparar pociones, la idea de un masaje de 90 minutos sonaba muy bien. Severus haría un punto para hablar con Harry mientras la poción necesitaba cocerse a fuego lento. Necesitaba una poción que agudizara el ingenio para evitar que la idea de que su amante estuviera cubierto de aceite lo distrajera.

* * *

Raphael gimió cuando vio al gerente del hotel caminando hacia él, seguido por el mago que había visto haciendo ejercicio esa mañana. El gerente había dejado instrucciones para "cuidar bien" de su invitado V.I.P., causando que tanto Harry como Raphael hicieran una mueca de dolor ante el irritante acrónimo.

—Juro que el hombre tiene un dispositivo de rastreo sobre mí—se quejó Harry cuando el gerente se fue, obteniendo una risa de Raphael. Le agradó ver que el ambiente era muy relajante. La mesa de masajes estaba en la misma área que la piscina, con el sol brillando en lo alto, pero protegido por una elegante pantalla de privacidad. También notó que la música era más relajante en esa área. Había percibido un campo de magia mientras pasaba por allí. Era un hechizo silenciador en el área general, lejos de la piscina, y el aire era más cálido también. Antes de comenzar, Raphael ofreció pedirle una bebida a Harry y le dio una selección de varias fragancias de aceite de masaje.

—¿Puedo sugerir el especial de hoy? —preguntó, mostrándole a Harry una foto de una bebida tropical de un pequeño menú del bar—No me molestaría uno para mí—añadió en voz baja, pero Harry aun así lo escuchó.

—No volverá aquí de nuevo, ¿o sí? —Harry se refirió al gerente del hotel. Asegurado de su privacidad, continuó—Realmente solo quiero relajarme sin una audiencia—A él le había gustado la piscina, pero entre el gerente y otros bañistas mirando su físico, a Harry le había resultado difícil relajarse. Había sido tan bien entrenado por Kieran y Severus que era difícil no estar en constante vigilancia.

Raphael le aseguró a Harry que tendría privacidad, pero sintió que era necesario explicarle que, a pesar de lo que decía su jefe, le pagaban por dar un masaje profesional y no sexo. Harry se sintió agradecido, pero se echó a reír cuando creyó haber escuchado a Raphael comentar acerca de que estaría feliz de regalarlo una vez que lo había mirado de cerca.

Harry estaba sobre la mesa, cubierto solo por una pequeña toalla sobre su trasero cuando llegaron las bebidas. En una bandeja al lado de la bebida elegante, completada con un paraguas de papel, había una jarra de agua fría—Tomaré el agua—dijo Harry, sorprendiendo al otro mago—Puedes beber, si quieres. ¿Pelo del perro que te mordió**? —le guiñó un ojo, y Raphael supo que de alguna manera Harry había reconocido que tenía resaca.

—Gracias, no puedo—respondió cortésmente—¿Alguna área problemática, lugares donde almacenas el estrés? —se refirió a los músculos apretados de Harry.

—Supongo que mis hombros, pero mi mayor problema en este momento es encontrar un buen lugar para descansar sin ser molestado por empleados excesivamente celosos y vacacionistas que buscan a alguien para conocer—Para deleite de Harry, no fue necesario engatusar mucho a Raphael para que hiciera lo que realmente quería. Después de un masaje de diez o quince minutos sobre sus hombros, el terapeuta se sentó en una tumbona transfigurada, bebiendo su cóctel, mientras Harry se relajaba bajo el sol. Hablaban de nada en particular y Harry descubrió que realmente disfrutaba hablar con un completo desconocido que no tenía idea de que era Harry Potter. Raphael encontró la situación de Harry divertida.

—Así que tienes un Maestro para el fin de semana... —hizo una pausa con una sonrisa cómplice—¿o es tu costumbre? —Raphael levantó sus cejas sugestivamente. Harry rió, el sonido amortiguado contra la mesa de masaje.

—Nah. Me estoy divirtiendo, sin embargo. Tiene esta mirada en sus ojos cuando lo llamo 'Maestro' y por un creo que momento va a empujar el caldero a un lado y doblarme sobre la mesa de trabajo—.

* * *

—¿Podrías decirme dónde está la piscina? —preguntó Severus, aunque sus capas de túnicas flotantes no sugerían que planeara darse un chapuzón. Cuando la persona en la recepción le dio una mirada, Severus tuvo una réplica mordaz en la punta de la lengua, pero recordó justo esa mañana cuando Harry lo había molestado acerca de atrapar más moscas con miel—Estoy buscando a mi aprendiz—agregó. Estaba en contra de su naturaleza dar explicaciones cuando no era asunto de nadie. Si no fuera por nada más, aprovecharía la oportunidad para demostrar su punto. Cuando ser bueno no funcionaba, lo hacía a su manera.

Se ofrecieron a llamar por teléfono al área de la piscina para ahorrarle el viaje, pero él lo rechazó, diciendo que quería ver las instalaciones. ¿No podrían simplemente responder una simple pregunta y señalarle la piscina? Estas personas son demasiado útiles; gruñó para sí mismo y comenzó a entender por qué Harry se había sentido frustrado. Odiaba admitir que probablemente no habría obtenido mejores resultados si lo hubiera hecho a su manera. Severus pensó que les pagaban por ser corteses y serviciales a pesar del temperamento del huésped del hotel.

Sintiendo una firma mágica familiar, Harry desarmó los encantos que mantenían los sonidos de la piscina fuera del área de masajes y luego pudo escuchar el chasquido de los tacones de bota pasando rápidamente sobre la superficie de la piscina. Él y Raphael esperaron a que Sev doblara la esquina, pero escucharon un inesperado enfrentamiento entre Severus y el maldito gerente del hotel.

—Lo siento señor, no puedo permitirle interrumpir un masaje—dijo en un intento de evitar que Severus entrara. Harry solo se rió entre dientes, sabiendo que no habría un buen resultado para el hombre que a él no le gustaba. Raphael tampoco fue de ayuda cuando habló con suficiente claridad para que los otros tres hombres lo escucharan.

—¿No has tenido suficiente? Puedo ocuparme de eso si quieres—su voz era más bochornosa de lo que había sido durante todo el día, continuó en un tono seductor—Te llenaré... —.

Harry pensó que el gerente seguramente pensaría que Raphael había estado haciendo lo que se le había dicho, dándole al VIP lo que quisiera. Actuó sorprendido cuando Raphael fue interrumpido por los dos magos que chocaron contra la habitación. Sobre todo, fue Severus quien entró, el otro hombre trató desesperadamente de evitar que lo hiciera, pero haciendo un escándalo en el proceso.

—¡NO señor, por favor! —Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando levantó la vista para ver a Harry acostado sobre la mesa, con la parte posterior apenas cubierta por una toalla minúscula y su brazo extendido, sosteniendo un vaso mientras el masajista le servía una recarga.

—Todo lleno—dijo Raphael casualmente, como si dos hombres no acabaran de irrumpir. Disfrutaba mucho cuando su jefe hacía cosas como esta. Fue muy divertido verlo cuando hizo el ridículo.

—Maestro—dijo Harry con una inclinación de cabeza, su voz justo por encima de un susurro, pero su tono se elevó cuando se volvió con una mirada.

—Le dijo a Raphael que era un V.I.P. ¿Le dijo por qué? —El gerente todavía estaba demasiado aturdido para responder. O quizás Severus lo había silenciado cuando había tratado de farfullar disculpas por la interrupción. Harry continuó como si la pregunta hubiera sido retórica.

—Fui humillado por su personal mientras estaba en un estado vulnerable durante una entrevista de seguridad—Se encogió con la idea de que el guardia tocara sus nuevos juguetes sexuales—¿Cómo cree que me siento ahora? —Harry agarró la toalla más cerca de él como para colocar una barrera entre ellos, pero solo logró exponerse más cuando se sentó y se giró ligeramente para enfrentar al intruso—Lo siento, Maestro—Harry dirigió a Severus como si de alguna manera fuera su culpa por deshonrar la posición de su Aprendiz de Pociones por la terrible situación.

Severus, por su parte, no estaba seguro de si debería dar una ronda de aplausos por la actuación o reprimir a Harry por la sobreactuación. Pero dado que el gerente del hotel parecía completamente castigado, decidió no criticar. En su lugar, se interponía entre su amante casi desnudo y el gerente encogido.

—A menos que planee seguir mirando a mi aprendiz, le sugiero que se vaya. No dirá otra disculpa, ni hablará con él por el resto de nuestra estancia—A Severus o Harry no les importaba que el hombre estuviera en su derecho de intentar proteger la privacidad de Harry. Sobre todo, porque, después de todo, su verdadero motivo había sido que no quería que Snape atrapara a su aprendiz/compañero de viaje en una posición comprometida con el masajista del hotel. No, no les importaba la injusticia, solo que se las habían arreglado para asegurarse de no estar besándose con Harry todo el fin de semana. Severus sonrió.

Cuando se escapó, recordándoles a Colagusano, Severus se volvió para ver a Harry. Su piel brillaba al sol, la pequeña toalla cubría cada vez menos. Estaba ligeramente distraído por la vista deliciosa cuando el masajista bebió el resto de su bebida, emitiendo un sonido sordo.

—Raphael—dijo Harry dulcemente, llamando su atención.

—¿Sí? —él respondió; su acento de repente era mucho más notable.

—Sal—Harry se rió, dándose cuenta de que había hablado a la par que Severus.

—Sí, señores—sonrió traviesamente el masajista—Gracias, señores—agregó con una pequeña reverencia, y se escabulló, bebida en mano. Había estado más que feliz de aceptar la gratificación adicional que le había dado Severus.

—¿Terminaste de jugar a la pobre víctima? —preguntó Severus maliciosamente y golpeó a Harry en el culo. ¿Dónde se había ido la toalla? —¿Qué dije sobre llamar la atención sobre ti? —.

—¿Me va a castigar, Maestro? —preguntó Harry, su tono sumiso, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, aunque deseaba poder ver la cara de Sev. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de la idea de recibir una paliza, aunque su polla no tuvo problemas para decidir.

La polla de Severus estuvo de acuerdo con la de Harry cuando saltó a la atención. No podía negar que había disfrutado de esa perversión particular en el pasado, pero de alguna manera la dinámica de su relación y el pasado de Harry no era propicio para someter a Harry a un dolor intencional. También se preguntó si en el pasado no necesitaba satisfacer la sensación de tener el control y causar dolor cuando lo que se le exigía estaba tan dolorosamente fuera de su control. Aparte de eso, Severus todavía tenía un dolor severo cuando Harry lo llamó Maestro, y sabía tantas maneras de castigar al joven advenedizo.

—Sí, necesitas que te castiguen—su voz dominante hizo temblar a su amante. Severus agarró las caderas de Harry, deslizándolo hacia el borde e hizo una nota mental de que la mesa de masajes era de la altura perfecta.

* * *

Aunque sabía que eso no ayudaría a su causa, Harry siguió llamando a Severus "Maestro" mientras gritaba desesperado que su castigo terminara. Su respiración era errática mientras jadeaba contra la superficie de la mesa de masaje. Una mancha húmeda indicaba dónde habían caído sus lágrimas, o tal vez dónde había babeado.

—¡Por favor, Sev! ¡Por favor, no puedo soportarlo! Oh... Dios—jadeó, y guardó silencio, aunque su jadeo aumentó.

—No he terminado—la voz justo al lado de su oreja hizo que Harry saltara—Quiero estar seguro de que has aprendido tu lección—ronroneó.

—¡Severus, bastardo! —gritó, pero el tono exigente perdió su filo cuando estuvo a punto de sollozar—Por favor—suplicó sin aliento—Tengo que correrme—Lo que sea que estaba envuelto alrededor de su polla, se sentía como una serpiente invisible retorcida alrededor de su miembro, latiendo de tal manera que hacía que sus ojos giraran hacia atrás en su cabeza, perdido en éxtasis. A pesar del inmenso placer, limitaba con el dolor ya que el objeto similar a una serpiente también había seguido girando más abajo alrededor de su saco, evitando su liberación hasta que Severus lo creyera así.

Severus se acercó a su oído otra vez antes de decir algo en francés. Harry estaba seguro de que era un hechizo. El pulso de la espiral similar a una serpiente aumentó a una presión enloquecedora, y afortunadamente para Harry, el extremo de la cola soltó su saco, otorgándole la liberación que tan desesperadamente había rogado que se le permitiera. Justo antes de que Harry gritara, Sev dejó escapar un gemido y se vació dentro de Harry. Lo que sorprendió a ambos (o al menos a Harry) fue el sonido distante de un tercer clímax.

El área de la piscina ya había sido despejada cuando el "masaje" de Harry fue tan bruscamente interrumpido, por lo que era solo Raphael en la pequeña habitación donde el personal doblaba las toallas y cosas por el estilo. Se tendió sobre un montón de toallas con su polla que se ablandaba en la mano y agradeció a su deidad de elección que los otros dos magos se habían olvidado de usar un hechizo silenciador. Incluso con su resaca temprana, estaba resultando ser un muy buen día.

* * *

—Hola, Thomas. ¿Va bien hasta ahora? —preguntó uno de los Maestros de Pociones cuando se encontró con un colega afuera de la habitación de los hombres—¿Con quién estás compartiendo? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la estación de trabajo.

—Snape—respondió—Y su aprendiz—agregó, aparentemente distraído.

—No puedo creer que Snape haya tomado un aprendiz—.

—No estoy tan seguro de que deba hacerlo—comentó Thomas—Es duro con el chico—.

—No es sorprendente. Recuerdas cómo era ser un aprendiz, incluso si fue hace cien años—bromeó—Todos pensamos que nuestros Maestros eran demasiado duros con nosotros—.

—Apareció esta mañana con un hematoma en la cara y prácticamente tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando Dobbs se ofreció a levantarse para poder sentarse junto a Snape—no mencionó el arrebato de Snape sobre las orugas, pensando que él mismo habría estado igualmente enojado, aunque no habría enviado a su aprendiz a hacer un largo viaje por Flu cuando no era necesario. El chico se había perdido la mayor parte de las actividades del día, en su opinión el verdadero castigo.

—Parece que puede manejarlo solo. No me involucraría—no dejó tiempo para responder a su consejo, ya que eligió ese momento para ingresar al retrete. Él no quería hacer un enemigo de Snape, que estaba bien conectado y uno de los mejores Maestros de Pociones que asistieron.

—Hablando del diablo—murmuró Thomas, viendo a Snape y su aprendiz cuando se acercaban. Es cierto que el chico parecía estar de un humor excepcionalmente bueno.

—Thomas—saludó Severus casi alegremente—¿Entrarás en la competencia "Pociones Raras"? —preguntó y se alegró de ver la sacudida negativa de la cabeza del otro Maestro de Pociones.

—¿Pociones Raras? Suena como un grupo de música—se rió Harry, aunque parecía ser el único divertido por el comentario.

—Bueno, entonces—Severus continuó como si Harry no hubiera dicho nada—Tendrás la estación de trabajo para ti, ya que planeo competir—y ganar.

* * *

Harry escaneó la gran sala donde se instalaron doce o más mesas de trabajo—¿Dime otra vez por qué solo tienes dos calderos instalados y todos los demás tienen al menos cinco? —preguntó y notó que Severus tenía casi el doble de ingredientes establecidos que al menos otros siete Maestros de Pociones.

Severus revisó sus suministros por tercera vez antes de dirigir su atención a Harry—Me tomará la mayor parte del tiempo asignado preparar las pociones que he planeado. Cuento con la complejidad de una de las pociones y la originalidad de la otra para compensar la falta de cantidad—Severus miró para ver si alguien estaba prestando atención antes de acercarse para que solo Harry lo escuchara—Vas a ayudar—observó que Harry arqueaba las cejas con preocupación y sorpresa—Sé de lo que eres capaz y solo te pediré que realices tareas que puedas hacer sin cuestionar—.

—Está bien—Harry sonaba nervioso.

—Lo que necesito de ti es hacer exactamente lo que pido. No cuestiones mis órdenes y confía en que sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó como si le pidiera a Harry que hiciera algo tan simple como ayudar a preparar una taza de té.

—¿Has inventado esta? —Harry vio el nombre de Severus como el creador original—Esto está fechado hace casi dos años. ¿Habrías ingresado si hubieras podido asistir a la conferencia el año pasado? —Harry se sintió culpable porque Sev se la había perdido porque estaba en Hogwarts.

—Aunque estoy seguro de que estás acostumbrado a culparte por cosas que escapan a tu control, te aseguro que no tenía intención de liberar esta información a un frenesí alimenticio de Maestros de Pociones antes de que pudiera patentarlo—sonrió Severus mientras ponía el papel a un lado. Planeó guardar esa poción para el final después de que las dos primeras se completaran. Sabía que muchos de los Maestros de Pociones hacían cambios de último minuto después de ver lo que establecía su competencia al principio de la competición. Al comenzar con solo dos calderos, Severus estaba dificultando que otros determinaran lo que él había planeado.

Fue dos horas después cuando Harry descubrió una extraña raíz. Nunca había sido capaz de cortarlas de forma pareja sin tomarse una buena cantidad de tiempo y cuidado, pero Severus tampoco lo permitía. El ocupado Maestro de Pociones chasqueó los dedos mientras ordenaba que se moviera más rápido. Harry estuvo muy tentado de comentar, pero ya se le había recordado dos veces que no cuestionara el juicio de su Maestro. Con las raíces mal cortadas entregadas, Harry continuó removiendo un pequeño caldero. Había estado trabajando en una poción extremadamente simple y mientras Severus lo vigilaba, Harry tendría que haber sido un completo idiota para arruinarlo. Harry no sabía por qué una poción tan simple entraría en un concurso o por qué era tan importante que Severus pusiera el último ingrediente, pero una vez más, sabía que no debía cuestionar. Avisaría a su Maestro cuando estuviera listo para agregar el último ingrediente.

Uno de los jueces pasó por la mesa de trabajo mientras Severus colocaba las rodajas de raíz una por una. El mago de aspecto extraño de pie era aún más alto que Severus y tenía una pluma de notas rápidas detrás de su cabeza. Harry trató de no reírse, ya que parecía que el hombre llevaba una pluma temblorosa en su sombrero de mago.

—Ah—cantó el juez, metiendo la nariz cerca del caldero—Un corte de raíz completamente al azar—comentó mientras miraba a Severus de cerca, haciendo que Harry se encogiera—Un método clásico para la liberación retardada—agregó. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. Por la expresión complacida en la cara de Severus, él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando apresuró a Harry. Severus no hizo ningún comentario cuando oyó a Harry murmurar acerca de su anticipada incompetencia, aunque luego se arrepentiría de hacer que Harry sintiera que estaba de regreso en clase nuevamente.

En la manera clásica de Harry para no pensar en nada cuando se irritaba con su "Profesor de pociones" decidió hacer un gran esfuerzo. La poción en la que estaba trabajando era lo suficientemente simple como para que con seguridad pasara rápidamente por los preparativos y terminara la poción antes de que ninguno de los dos esperara. El problema con tal eficiencia fue que Severus había cronometrado las pociones para que pudiera dejar fácilmente su propia infusión para agregar el último ingrediente necesario para Harry.

Severus contó cada movimiento mientras mantenía un patrón complicado. Sus labios se movieron ligeramente cuando cambió de dirección y continuó contando. Después de cada séptimo cambio de dirección, se detenía y esperaba a que el hervor aumentara hasta que las burbujas de tamaño deseadas salieran a la superficie y luego comenzaran de nuevo. Concentrándose en el patrón necesario, ignoró todos los sonidos en la sala fuera de su propia estación de trabajo.

—¡Listo! —Harry felizmente le informó sobre su poción casi terminada—El último ingrediente está listo para entrar en cualquier momento—.

Severus respiró repentinamente, totalmente sorprendido por la declaración de Harry, pero continuó contando. Solo cuando pudo dejar de moverse para esperar a que volviera a hervir, miró hacia el caldero de Harry para verse exactamente como debería ser... en otros cinco minutos. Revisando su propio caldero para ver si las burbujas eran del tamaño correcto, mentalmente hizo los cálculos. Con un suspiro derrotado, se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Ponlo—dijo desde atrás de sus manos, sabiendo que no podía apartarse de su propio caldero para hacerlo.

—Pero... —comenzó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Severus quien había vuelto a su patrón de agitación. Sin más preguntas, Harry cortó el último ingrediente y cuidadosamente lo removió en su caldero. Luego de cinco minutos, Severus bajó su llama para permitir que la poción completa en su caldero se enfriara. Harry vio como la expresión de resignación en el rostro de Severus estaba enmascarada—¿Todo está bien? —.

Severus no respondió de inmediato. Se acercó al caldero de Harry, comprobando la consistencia y el color—Esto fue hecho a la perfección—se detuvo para pensar qué más quería decir—Hiciste un gran trabajo—sonrió Severus, aunque Harry podía decir que algo estaba mal—Tengo una última poción para preparar. Vamos a limpiar y luego puedes tomarte un descanso mientras trabajo en esto—.

Harry asintió y comenzó a limpiar los cuchillos y las varillas mientras Severus embotellaba la poción en pequeños viales. Había sido una clara despedida, pero Harry dudaba en irse sin saber qué sucedía. Se demoró secando el último artículo—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Severus? —preguntó, omitiendo el "Maestro" esta vez. Observó a Severus leer detenidamente su lista. Harry podía decir que estaba contando en su cabeza por la forma en que asentía levemente con cada elemento.

—En dos horas y veintisiete minutos, lo más probable es que esté listo para un retiro. Tengo algo aquí, pero si me puedes traer un vaso de jugo de calabaza, eso sería muy apreciado—.

—Puedes apostarlo—Harry sonrió ampliamente, divertido por Severus y su precisión.

—No recomendaría un beso de despedida—dijo Severus en voz baja cuando notó que Harry había dado un pequeño paso adelante. Harry se detuvo y se sonrojó, demostrando que había tenido razón en su suposición. No fue fácil pasar tanto tiempo en público con su amante. Habían estado acostumbrados a ser distantes e insensibles el uno al otro cuando pasaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero esto era muy diferente.

Harry se inclinó más cerca y silbó su respuesta en Pársel antes de partir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> * Un plug o tapón anal es un juguete sexual que ha sido diseñado para ser insertado en el recto para obtener placer sexual. Son parecidos a los dildos o consoladores, pero suelen ser más cortos y tienen el final acampanado o ensanchado para evitar su inserción total en el recto.
> 
> ** "Hair of the dog that bit you" es una frase que se usa para indicar que se necesita alcohol para quitarse una resaca, como "tomar/comer pelo de un perro que te mordió para curar su mordida".


	77. Premios, Regalos Y Diversión Navideña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry llevó cuidadosamente un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza para Severus. Sorprendentemente, muchos de los Maestros ya habían terminado de elaborar sus pociones. Severus y un puñado de otros todavía estaban trabajando diligentemente.

—¿Sr. Fawkes? —llamó uno de los jueces cuando pasó—Algunas entradas fascinantes hoy, ¿no? —gesticulando hacia las diferentes pociones que ya estaban en un estante grande lleno de frascos de vidrio. Uno de los viales parecía tener su propia fuente de luz, con varios haces de luz que emanaban del vial.

—Sí, fascinante—respondió Harry, que esperaba que pareciera que en realidad había prestado atención a lo que estaba haciendo alguien más. No lo hizo.

—¿Podrías confirmar tu nombre, por favor? —él preguntó cordialmente—Por alguna razón, tengo un H. J. Fawkes en una forma y un H. Fawkes en otra. ¿Cuál es correcto? —

Harry había olvidado en qué habían estado de acuerdo y accidentalmente colocó el incorrecto. No había pensado que eso le importaba mucho en ese momento, pero Severus le había dicho que ese error volvería a morderle el culo, y tenía razón—Es H. J. Fawkes—dijo, esperando haber elegido el correcto. El hombre miró a los ojos de Harry por un momento, obviamente tratando de resolver algo, y Harry oró para que su identidad estuviera a salvo. El hombre sonrió de repente como si acabara de tomar una decisión.

—Quería estar seguro de la ortografía correcta si la grabáramos mañana—dijo con complicidad—Tu poción está en primer plano—pasó una mano sobre el caldero de oro mientras hablaba.

—¿M-mío? —Tartamudeó Harry mientras una sensación de temor se apoderaba de él—Es la poción del Profesor Snape—se había olvidado nerviosamente de llamarlo Maestro, pero no había importado.

Tratando de descubrir qué pudo haber salido mal, Harry había estado en la habitación revisando las notas de Severus sobre las pociones planeadas para el fin de semana. La poción complicada que Severus preparó fue en realidad para curación, pero podría ser fatal si el paciente fue diagnosticado erróneamente y no lo necesitaba. La creación de la poción había causado un gran revuelo en el mundo médico, ya que curó lo que una vez fue una enfermedad incurable. Pero, debido a que la tasa de mortalidad fue tan alta en el caso de que se administrara debido a un diagnóstico erróneo o si había una alergia a los ingredientes principales, era ilegal de preparar sin el antídoto asociado. Era el antídoto que Harry había preparado.

—El maestro Snape preparó el complicado curativo, y ambas pociones cuentan como una entrada, pero fuiste tú quien preparó el antídoto, que por supuesto contiene el raro ingrediente presentado en la competencia de hoy—.

—Pero... pero... —Harry ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir—No lo hice... —.

—Señor Fawkes—su tono de disculpa—Sé exactamente lo que sucedió. Esta no sería la primera vez que el equilibrio de una competencia se altera por el error del aprendiz. Los aprendices pueden ingresar una poción siempre que estén supervisados por un Maestro veterano. La regla es válida—.

Harry recordó el brillo en los ojos de Sev cuando vio el caldero de oro para el primer premio—Maldición—Encontraría alguna forma de arreglarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de descubrirlo en ese momento. Los minutos pasaban; no había contado con la distracción y Severus había pedido el jugo hace dos minutos. Recordando el intenso enfoque de Severus mientras contaba los minutos antes de decirle a Harry cuándo llevar la bebida, esperaba lo mejor y continuó. Caminando tan rápido como pudo sin derramar, Harry corrió a su estación de trabajo—Lo siento, un juez me impidió el acceso—.

—No bajes el jugo—dijo Severus distraídamente mientras cortaba finamente algo que parecía una babosa congelada. Ugh—Una vez que se ha suministrado una lista de ingredientes a los jueces al comienzo de la competencia, no se pueden colocar otros componentes sobre la mesa. Son reacios a las reglas—continuó Severus cortando con precisión. Harry ahora sabía muy bien acerca de cómo estaban con las reglas—¿Haces algo interesante? —.

—Um, sí—Harry se sonrojó—Probé una nueva forma Animago. Recuérdame que le deje una buena propina a la limpieza—dijo, atrapando la mirada de Severus.

—Por favor dime que no destruiste nuestra habitación—Severus imaginó a un gran hipogrifo pisoteando la cama.

—No, nada de eso—protestó Harry—Antes de empezar, me olvidé de comprobar de qué lado estaba el letrero de la perilla "No molestar" o "Por favor, limpié el cuarto". Puede que haya asustado al ama de llaves cuando abrió la puerta para encontrar un tigre de Bengala—.

—¿Puede que lo hicieras? —se rió Sev—¿Fue la carrera o los gritos lo que te avisó? —se rió más fuerte cuando Harry pareció ofendido por la suposición.

—Ella no gritó—protestó, pero soltó una pequeña carcajada—Se desmayó—.

Severus escondió su alegría en el vaso de jugo de calabaza—Gracias—.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que se erigieron las barreras, Albus Dumbledore se apareció en el hogar de Harry sobre la tienda de antigüedades. Sonrió al pasar el reloj que le había dado a Harry, pero no se demoró mucho ya que sabía que había algunas personas esperando a que les dejaran entrar.

—Gracias, señor—cantó Hermione, que no se atrevía a llamarlo Albus—Sé que Harry piensa en esto como un lugar temporal para colgar su sombrero, pero... —hizo una pausa en su divagación cuando Albus agitó una mano tranquilizadora.

—No hay necesidad de explicarlo—en momentos como este sus ojos brillaron más que las luces de hadas en el árbol de Navidad que Ron y George arrastraron, esparciendo agujas de pino a medida que avanzaban. Albus y Harry ya habían pasado una tarde decorando un árbol en la torre y Harry había dicho que era como estar en casa allí. Hermione pensó que, si no hubiera estado ocupado preparándose para irse, habría hecho más para decorar su apartamento.

Un fuerte crujido atrajo la atención de todos hacia el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba Dobby, el elfo doméstico, con paquetes en mano. Sus enormes ojos verdes se abrieron ante la vista de la sala festiva.

—Dobby no sabía que estabas decorando—parecía casi decepcionado al ver el árbol, que obviamente no tenía ni un solo calcetín. El siguiente en llamar su atención fue el profesor Dumbledore, quien una vez dejó en claro que no iba a aparecer en el lugar de residencia de Harry Potter sin invitación—Dobby no rompe la regla del director, no lo es. Profesor Sss... —se detuvo momentáneamente dándose cuenta de que casi había dicho algo prohibido—Me ordenaron, um, solicitaron entregar algo para colocar en el árbol para Harry Potter. El árbol Dobby no necesita ponerse ahora—sus oídos se cayeron mientras decía la última parte.

Albus explicó que Dobby no había hecho o dicho nada malo y que todos allí conocían la relación de Harry y el profesor Snape, por lo que estaría bien hablar libremente.

—Dobby ha jurado no hablar de eso—dijo con firmeza—Pongo en peligro a Harry Potter por hablar de esas cosas—se estremeció levemente, como si solo mencionar su relación merecía ser castigado. Albus rápidamente explicó por qué era seguro hablar frente a Ron, Hermione y George, pero el elfo todavía parecía vacilante.

—¿Es esto como las reglas que rompemos para Harry Potter? —preguntó, pero solo Albus lo entendió.

—¿Reglas? —preguntó Hermione, recibiendo un asentimiento y una explicación entusiasta.

—Dobby sabe cuándo Harry Potter necesita algo en el castillo. Yo estaba ayudando cuando el director tuvo que abandonar la habitación durante el triste verano en que Harry Potter vivía en la torre del director. Dobby sabe cuándo Harry Potter necesita comer, pero Dobby no debe traer comida cuando Madame Pomfrey dice que todavía no puede comer—.

—¿Así que no puedes traerle lo que quiere si no es seguro? —preguntó Hermione en confirmación, consiguiendo otro asentimiento.

—Sí, lo estás entendiendo—dijo Dobby con orgullo, obteniendo una sonrisa de aprobación de Albus. No se había dado cuenta cuando la sonrisa se desvaneció mientras continuaba hablando—Estoy feliz de que Harry Potter nunca le haya pedido a Dobby algo fuerte durante el triste verano. A Dobby se le prohibió traer tales cosas. Ahora que el Profesor Snape y Harry Potter pasan tiempo juntos, hay muchas reglas nuevas—.

—¿Nuevas reglas? —preguntó Ron con una sonrisa, evitando a propósito los ojos del director, y un codo de Hermione.

—Dobby no necesita entrar a las habitaciones de los profesores, incluso si sabe que Harry Potter necesita algo. Gritar no siempre es pelear... —

—Es suficiente—Albus detuvo la conversación, para gran consternación de Ron y George, aunque por dos razones completamente diferentes. Hermione estaba segura de escuchar a George murmurar sobre desear ser una mosca en esa pared.

—Tú y yo los dos—dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su futuro cuñado lo escuchara.

Dobby colocó su regalo para Harry debajo del árbol y colgó el adorno que debía entregarle al Profesor Snape.

* * *

—Lo siento, Sev. Deberías obtener reconocimiento por tu poción—se disculpó Harry por lo que pareció la centésima vez.

—No voy a volver a decírtelo—su tono confirmó su sinceridad—No puedo culparte por hacer una poción perfecta—Severus vio abrirse su diario de pociones y supo que Harry no había terminado.

—Pero en tus notas dijiste que normalmente me tomaba veinticinco minutos preparar pociones similares y arruiné tu tiempo haciéndolo en veinte—Harry se veía lastimoso y Severus estuvo tentado de tirarlo en la cama y hacerle probar cuánto lo sentía. Pero, por desgracia, habían ordenado la cena, que se esperaba que llegara en cualquier momento. Después del breve descanso de la cena, regresaron a la estación de trabajo semiprivada para comenzar otra poción.

—Harry, si te hace sentir mejor, te acreditaré por toda la debacle del masajista—Severus se acercó a Harry, cerrando el diario de pociones— Con mucho gusto te culpare por inundar el baño—acercándose aún más, respiró hondo, soltó un suspiro, solo pensando en cómo Harry lo tomó con tanta fuerza en la bañera—Y... —ronroneó—Te culpo por nuestros problemas con la gente de limpieza—se presionó cerca, fijando a Harry contra la pared, pero miró la cama sin hacer, ya que la limpieza aún no había regresado después de la aparición del tigre de Harry—Sin duda puedo seguir y seguir sobre muchas cosas por las que felizmente te culpo. Mejorar tus habilidades con la poción no es una de ellas—Severus conectó su endurecida polla contra el muslo de Harry, pero ya no pudo continuar señalando cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Severus abrió la puerta y se preguntó si Harry reconocería al mago de seguridad, ahora con el uniforme del personal de cocina. El hombre sonrió mientras empujaba el carrito de la cena—Cena para dos—anunció e intentó echar un vistazo al retrete—No hay registros de animales para esta habitación, pero si tuvieran una necesidad, la cocina con mucho gusto te proporcionará comida para alimentar a un búho, o un gato, por ejemplo—dejó de hablar cuando Severus lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso no será necesario—Severus estaba a punto de mostrarle la puerta, pero pensó de nuevo—Sin embargo, apreciaría que pudieras extender nuestras disculpas a tu personal de limpieza. Parece que mi compañero puede haber asustado a una mujer que vino a arreglar la habitación mientras estaba en su forma Animago el día de hoy—.

—¿Animago? Qué fascinante—miró al pequeño mago con genuino entusiasmo. Harry había reconocido al hombre por lo que era, pero como no había sido grosero con él personalmente, como los que lo interrogaron cuando llegó, se sintió generoso y se transformó en la forma de un gran tigre de Bengala como la doncella lo había visto.

Pararse a un metro o dos de distancia de otro mago podía parecer una distancia cómoda, pero cuando uno de ellos tiene doce garras y colmillos grandes y de piedra, la distancia parece reducirse considerablemente. Para su crédito, el asistente no se retiró. Parecía como si su fascinación lo mantuviera enraizado en el lugar, al igual que su miedo le impidió extender la mano y tocar el suave pelaje de la magnífica criatura. Severus simplemente lo miró con avidez. Harry había notado que parecía que Sev estaba excitado por su poder casi tanto como por su pársel.

Aunque le emocionaba saber que podía obtener una respuesta tan rápida de parte de su amante, no se le escapó a Harry el hecho de que parte del atractivo que una vez atrajo a Severus de Voldemort era su gran poder. En un mundo donde muchas brujas y magos quieren algo del "Niño-Que-Vivió", Harry estaba inmensamente agradecido de que Severus hubiera mostrado interés en él mucho antes de darse cuenta de la impresionante fuerza mágica de Harry, incluso antes de que hubiera surgido. Si ese no hubiera sido el caso, probablemente tendría dudas sobre la motivación e interés de su amante en él.

Notando la repentina inquietud de Harry, Severus le mostró al hombre la puerta, sin propina. Luego se inclinó para tocar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry se paró sobre sus patas traseras, apoyando suavemente sus enormes patas sobre los hombros de Sev. Su enorme cabeza se frotó contra la de Sev, como un gato doméstico roza una pierna, los muebles o cualquier otra cosa de su propietario que desee reclamar como propia.

—Háblame—susurró Severus, con los ojos cerrados mientras la cabeza peluda aún presionaba contra la suya, apoyada en su hombro. Harry se transformó y luego conjuró una pequeña caja para pararse, haciéndolo unos centímetros más alto que Sev. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Sev, pero solo un poco, ya que después de un día preparando pociones, Severus se veía igual que Harry lo recordaba en la escuela. Grasiento no era un aspecto particularmente bueno para el mago alto y oscuro.

—¿Me amarías si fuera un squib? —preguntó Harry, sorprendiendo a Severus con la pregunta.

Severus silenciosamente consideró su respuesta mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su joven amante, descansándolos cómodamente contra su espalda baja.

—Es poco probable que me hubiera enamorado de un squib en primer lugar—Severus miró profundamente a Harry a los ojos—¿Qué trajo esto? —.

—Nada—Harry lo besó en la nariz—¿Hambriento? —.

Severus asintió, aparentemente permitiendo el cambio de tema. Levantó los párpados abovedados de su comida y comenzó a servirse una copa de vino—¿Me amarías si tuviera una voz chillona, fuera pequeño y no pudiera levantarte sin un hechizo? —preguntó casualmente, notando el rosa en las mejillas de Harry.

—Punto tomado—sonrió Harry, pensando que debería haberlo sabido—Por supuesto que, si encontrara eso atractivo, en este momento probablemente estaría pasando el fin de semana en una convención de encantamientos con Filius Flitwick—.

* * *

Harry se había preguntado por qué Severus tenía prisa por llegar a la estación de trabajo. Había mencionado que quería llegar allí antes que el maestro Thomas, pero no dijo por qué. Se volvió demasiado claro cuando Severus hizo un punto de tener a Harry en una posición comprometida, intencionalmente haciéndolos atrapar en el acto, confirmando que Harry no era realmente un aprendiz.

—Podrías haberle dicho—se quejó Harry, aunque los dos nuevos no estaban muy molestos—¿Cómo es que no te gustan las muestras públicas de afecto, pero tienes estas tendencias exhibicionistas? —.

—Ve por un caldero número 5, por favor—pidió Severus, sin intención de responder a Harry.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, muchos calderos estaban almacenados en enormes estantes contra la pared trasera. Aquí es donde Harry tuvo su primer encuentro con el aprendiz de Thomas. Sorprendentemente, era una mujer joven muy parecida a Gwen Jennings. Aparentemente no entendió completamente la posición de Harry en la conferencia.

—¿Te importaría ayudarme a levitar ese caldero? No me gustaría arrojarlo—dijo, señalando uno de los calderos más grandes. Harry no creía haber dominado su control lo suficiente como para unirse a un extraño por un hechizo. Lo imaginó volando en el aire y pensó que hacerlo rebotar en el techo sería tan malo como dejarlo caer.

—Mi objetivo ha sido un poco desagradable—dijo como una excusa, y lo recuperó utilizando solo el músculo.

—Wow, gracias—dijo, entregándole el caldero # 5 que había sido guardado dentro del que ella quería.

—No hay problema—sonrió, pero notó que ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, o soltó el caldero, deteniéndolo por un momento.

—Escucha, sé que esto no es fácil, especialmente si no tienes mucha experiencia—hizo una mueca, no queriendo insultar sus habilidades de preparación—Pero no deberías tener que aguantarte las palizas para aprender el oficio. ¿Pensabas que no notaríamos que estás preparando analgésicos todo el tiempo? El maestro Thomas puede ayudarte—susurró al final. Ella no había esperado la sonrisa continua de Harry.

—Me aguanté esto—hizo un gesto hacia el caldero—porque quiero que me pegue—dijo Harry con un guiño, dejándola sin palabras.

* * *

—¿Acaso se tomó una poción para dormir? —preguntó Harry, pensando que debía haber confundido la poción que vio beber a Thomas.

—Podría ser—Severus ni siquiera había mirado hacia arriba—Probablemente tenga su poción en un buen momento, donde simplemente deba mantenerse a una determinada temperatura, o movimiento. Su aprendiz puede hacerlo mientras descansa y luego lo relevará en una hora más o menos—.

Tal como lo explicó Severus, Thomas tomó una siesta mientras su aprendiz se sentaba y leía un libro, controlando la temperatura del caldero cada cinco minutos. Sev le había ofrecido a Harry tomar una siesta también, pero se negó, diciendo que no estaba cansado. Por supuesto, Harry no había contado con la tediosidad de ver cómo hervía el agua. Estaba sentado en una silla, apoyado en una pila de cajas, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Severus continuó preparando su poción, de vez en cuando echando un vistazo a su amante que dormitaba.

Thomas finalmente se despertó y envió a su aprendiz a pasar la noche. Hizo un gesto hacia Harry antes de hablar en voz baja—¿No es un futuro Maestro de Pociones, entonces? —susurró Thomas, queriendo confirmar sus suposiciones.

—Muy poco probable—sonrió Severus—No necesitas callarte en su presencia, puse un hechizo silenciador—.

—Parece que está teniendo un mal sueño—dijo Thomas ociosamente, al ver a Harry hacer una mueca.

—Eso espero—Severus comenzó a lanzar hechizos para mantener su poción en inmovilización el mayor tiempo posible, sin parecer excesivamente preocupado por una pesadilla.

—Eres un tipo genial, Snape—.

—Tiene un trastorno convulsivo—mintió Severus rápidamente—Espero que solo esté teniendo un mal sueño—Había estado tan agradecido de que el Señor Oscuro hubiera estado callado estos últimos días. Pasó por el área silenciada, moviéndose para ver cómo estaba Harry, y se hizo evidente que no estaba soñando. Se bajó de la silla y comenzó a convulsionarse en el suelo. Severus había temido al Cruciatus, pero Harry no estaba gritando. Lo que sea que estaba sufriendo se había apoderado de sus músculos hasta el punto en que no podía aflojar la mandíbula, y mucho menos dejar escapar un sonido.

— _Accio_ —llamó Severus, agarrando una toalla suave, doblándola y poniéndola debajo de la cabeza de Harry mientras lo giraba a un lado para que no se atragantara con cualquier cosa que pudiera sacar.

—Bien, eso lo mantendrá alejado de cualquier lesión en la cabeza—dijo Thomas.

Para su alivio, los temblores cesaron. Él subió a Harry a su regazo, y el joven mago comenzó a ceder cuando sus músculos se liberaron de la magia de castigo.

—Te tengo—tranquilizó Severus—Vamos, despierta por mí. Solo necesito que te tragues esto—buscó en su bolsillo algunos frascos de vidrio. Thomas reconoció las pociones para el dolor y los relajantes musculares inmediatamente—Una más—Severus frotó suavemente la garganta mientras convencía a Harry con la boca abierta con el pulgar. Siseó de dolor cuando los temblores comenzaron de nuevo y Harry mordió. Afortunadamente para Harry, y para el pulgar de Severus, se calmó nuevamente. Con un guiño a Thomas, Severus le dijo a Harry, casi inconsciente, que los estaba llevando a la habitación. Con un pop, aterrizaron en la misma posición, pero cómodamente en su cama en comparación con el piso del taller.

* * *

Harry se despertó sintiéndose bastante adolorido, pero con seguridad envuelto en dos fuertes brazos. Fue un cambio reconfortante. A menudo se quedaban dormidos acurrucados el uno cerca del otro, pero generalmente se distanciaban durante la noche. A Harry se le ocurrió que no recordaba haberse metido en la cama y se preguntó si se habría quedado dormido en el taller. Curiosamente, no se avergonzó demasiado al pensar que Severus lo había metido sin que él lo supiera.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Severus en voz baja, sus labios rozaron la sien de Harry, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Dolorido. Debería pensar dos veces antes de dormir en sillas duras. ¡Tu poción! —de repente recordó que Severus lo había traído no solo por la compañía, sino para ayudar a hechizar el caldero que mantendría la temperatura estable durante toda la noche—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —.

—¿No recuerdas haber tenido una visión, o sentir la ira del Señor Oscuro anoche? —.

—Oh—respondió distraídamente, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido—No estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o no. No era una visión ni nada que valiera la pena informar. Creo que solo estaba enojado y hechizó a alguien—Harry rodó a su lado para enfrentar a su amante—Lo siento. ¿Tu poción está arruinada? —levantó la vista hacia la cara de Sev en tono de disculpa, obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros a cambio.

—Necesito limpiar mi estación de trabajo. ¿Quieres quedarte y descansar? Volveré por ti, para que podamos tomar el desayuno en la sala principal—Severus presionó besos en su cara y cuello mientras hablaba, y emitió un hechizo de calentamiento cuando Harry gimió cuando el calor del cuerpo de Sev lo dejó.

—Me gusta verte caminar desnudo—dijo Harry y arrugó una almohada bajo su cabeza—¿Es eso para mí? —preguntó, volviéndose, mostrando su trasero bien bronceado.

—Sí—Severus le dio un relajante muscular—No hay mucho en el camino para cubrirme—comentó en la línea de bronceado de Harry, lo poco que quedaba pálido.

—Las partes importantes estaban cubiertas—se defendió Harry y se mordió el labio inferior, aunque no ocultó su sonrisa—Hmm—suspiró feliz cuando Severus pasó los dedos por la línea donde la toalla pequeña había cubierto parte de su espalda mientras tomaba el sol junto a la piscina con la masajista—¡Oh! Sé que esa parte estaba cubierta—jadeó, sintiendo que los dedos de Severus pasaban por la línea de bronceado—Hmm—tarareó casi en silencio, apenas audible.

—¿Funciona la poción? —preguntó Severus, viendo los párpados ponerse pesados. Harry no respondió, aunque su siguiente exhalación sonó como si fuera una palabra, aunque solo fuera en la mente de Harry. Severus presionó un beso en su piel bronceada antes de levantarse para ducharse y vestirse. Él estaba duro y había querido probar la poción de relajación deslizándose profundamente en su amante para una follada agradable y lenta. No había esperado que pusiera a Harry a dormir, pero aparentemente estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para que la poción tuviera tal efecto. Era igual de bueno, ya que tenía cosas que hacer, pero su dolorida polla era un recordatorio embriagador de lo que preferiría hacer.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Severus llegó a una mesa de trabajo impecable. El aprendiz de Thomas había limpiado el equipo que había dejado y almacenaba los ingredientes de la poción que podían ser rescatados.

—¿Él va a estar bien? —preguntó una voz tímida—El maestro Thomas me dijo... que tu aprendiz no se sentía bien—se dio cuenta después de que comenzó a hablar que tal vez se suponía que no debería haberle contado lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Está descansando y debería estar bien para acompañarnos más tarde esta mañana—explicó, y le agradeció que limpiara el desorden de la poción que había abandonado.

Ella quería decir más, reconociendo que había hecho suposiciones injustas sobre su relación, pero no creía que sus palabras fueran demasiado buenas. Además, ya sea que malinterpretara la situación o no, aún no convertía a Snape en un mago decente.

Cuando Severus y Harry llegaron a la mesa donde varios Maestros estaban desayunando, se le ocurrió a Harry que el aprendiz de Thomas no había estado sentado con ellos todo el fin de semana. Al escanear la habitación, vio una mesa cercana de magos más jóvenes y algunas brujas que probablemente eran aprendices. No se le había ocurrido hasta entonces que Gwen Jennings podría estar presente, pero de nuevo, si lo hubiera estado, estaba seguro de que Severus lo habría mencionado.

Habría algunas demostraciones por la mañana, seguidas de una ceremonia de clausura en la que todos disfrutarían del almuerzo mientras se anunciarían los ganadores de varios concursos. Harry decidió omitir las demostraciones a favor de recibir un masaje. Más tarde, cuando el terapeuta de masaje trabajó a través de sus músculos doloridos, se preguntó por qué se lo había saltado la primera vez.

Si bien el masaje había sido muy relajante e hizo una gran mejora en sus músculos doloridos, aún tardó poco más de una hora. Harry pronto se encontró preguntándose a través de un mar de Maestros de Pociones convergiendo alrededor de varias estaciones para ver las exhibiciones. Trató de no vomitar cuando vio a un mago demostrar lo que llamaba "una forma superior de extraer" algún tipo de líquido hediondo de algo vulgar que se asemejaba a un gusano flotante deformado. No consideraba que tuviera un gran interés en las pociones, y atribuyó a la curiosidad mórbida que se quedó y observó diferentes métodos de extracción de fluidos de criaturas parecidas a babosas similares. Cuando pensó que había visto suficiente, o tal vez fue cuando se le revolvió el estómago, Harry dejó la demostración para regresar a su búsqueda de Severus.

De puntillas, Harry trató de detectarlo, pero solo logró tropezar un poco cuando alguien accidentalmente retrocedió hacia él—Lo siento—dijo rápidamente cuando fue empujado por un mago, interrumpiendo su conversación con otro maestro—¡Manfred! Lo siento—repitió cuando reconoció a Dobbs.

—Muy bien—saludó la disculpa de Harry—No hay daño hecho. Disculpe—añadió cortésmente a la persona que había estado hablando, antes de volverse rápidamente hacia Harry—¿Buscando a Snape? —preguntó más fuerte de lo que Harry pensó que lo necesitaba, y lo condujo a través de un grupo de magos—Creo que lo vi en esta dirección—Cuando estuvieron a una corta distancia, hizo una pausa, haciendo que Harry se detuviera antes de empujar al hombre.

—¿Fue eso una coincidencia o un intento de rescate? —preguntó Dobbs. Harry miró hacia atrás para ver si había sido Richardson hablando con la oreja de Dobbs, pero no había sido.

—Si digo que fue un rescate, ¿me ayudarías con algo? —.

Treinta y cinco minutos después Harry le había explicado su situación y cómo no quería tomar el primer lugar y el caldero de oro de Severus, pero si lo hacía, pensó que podría entregarlo más tarde, y Severus aún obtendría el segundo premio por su poción original, también.

Dobbs hizo algunos puntos que Harry no había considerado—Snape no querría un caldero con el nombre de otra persona grabado en él, incluso si fuera de oro. La combinación de pociones que te darían crédito es extremadamente difícil, pero ha existido por un buen tiempo. La otra poción de Snape es su propia creación, será mucho más comercializable después de que las revistas de pociones impriman a los ganadores de esta competencia altamente reconocida—.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido, me siento mal porque debería haber ganado el primer y el segundo premio—dijo Harry con un suspiro.

—Eso se debe a que a un joven como tú le es difícil dejar pasar una gran suma de dinero. Créeme, el dinero siempre se puede ganar—Dobbs, por supuesto, no tenía idea de que el dinero no era un problema para Harry, pero continuó haciendo varios buenos puntos adicionales.

—No estoy seguro de poder descifrar cómo perder el primer premio. Sin embargo, gracias por su opinión, me ayuda mucho—.

—No pienses en nada—Dobbs sonrió ampliamente—No solo te estoy ayudando. ¿Quién crees que tuvo el cuarto lugar? —preguntó con un guiño—Sería una lástima si no llegaba a los primeros tres, habiéndolo hecho durante seis años consecutivos. ¿Sabes si Snape te inscribió como su aprendiz antes de junio? Creo que esa fue la fecha límite para los aprendices para participar. Dado que es raro que un aprendiz gane, eso puede haber sido pasado por alto—.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. Él tenía su respuesta.

* * *

Harry descubrió que le gustaba el champán. Supuso que tenía sentido que habría más bebida en el almuerzo de cierre, ya que no necesitaban mantenerse sobrios para preparar pociones. Si bien el tono más relajado y los premios fueron divertidos, y él aplaudió más fuerte mientras su maestro aceptaba su premio, fue la celebración privada después la cual Harry disfrutó más.

Severus volvió a llenar ambos vasos, reemplazando la botella vacía en el caldero de oro lleno de hielo que estaba grabado con el nombre del "Más Ilustre Maestro de Pociones, Severus Snape" con una mano sobre su vaso, la otra envolviendo el centro de Harry, manteniendo su equilibrio. Su joven amante achispado se arrodilló frente a él, su espalda presionada contra el pecho de Sev mientras se ajustaba a la plenitud que era la polla de Severus enterrada profundamente dentro de él.

Para asombro de Harry, Severus logró mantenerlo constante a la vez, de vez en cuando bebía champán con facilidad y le hacía el amor lánguidamente. Era el ritmo lento que Severus había querido tomar con Harry esa mañana si hubieran tenido la oportunidad. Ahora se alegraba de que no lo hubieran hecho, ya que era mucho más gratificante hacerlo sin la necesidad de estar en cualquier lugar pronto. La mirada apropiada en cierto gerente del hotel había extendido su hora de salida.

Harry vació su vaso y lo dejó salir de su mano cuando Severus también terminó el suyo, luego lo guió para que descansara sobre sus codos. Una mano bronceada extendió sus dedos sobre el colchón mientras la otra sostenía su varita. Movió su varita lenta y suavemente por el aire como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta. Ocasionalmente giraba su varita de tal manera que causó que Severus siseara con inesperado placer. Después de cada silbido, Severus empujó su polla un poco más fuerte, apuntando más específicamente al punto dulce de Harry.

Cuando Harry puso cuidadosa atención a su chasquido y sus movimientos, Severus hizo los sonidos más deliciosos. Un giro lento hacia la derecha combinado con un giro hacia arriba de su varita provocó un gemido de Severus y un mordisco en el hombro que casi empujó a Harry por el borde. Gimió cuando la lengua de Sev lamió la piel que seguramente había marcado.

Al escuchar a Harry haciendo eco de sus propios sonidos de placer, Severus aumentó su ritmo. Harry quería que el ritmo mejorara, y así lo había hecho, pero... no era suficiente—Por favor, Sev—Harry jadeó, después de haber sentido el duro cepillado de polla contra su próstata—Por favor—suplicó, esperando que encontraran un ritmo que coincidiera estrechamente con la forma en que su varita estaba rítmicamente empuñada.

—¡Sí! —gritó Harry con un empuje particularmente contundente. Por un momento, su mano de la varita titubeó, pero rápidamente recuperó su coherencia. Encontró que concentrarse en su varita le impedía caer demasiado rápido. Él ahora apreciaba por completo por qué a Sev le encantaba tomarlo con calma; él quería hacerlo durar.

Juntos mantuvieron el ritmo, la varita mágica de Harry haciendo coincidir la polla de Severus mientras se sumergía en él vigorosamente—¡Gah! —Harry gritó, perdiendo el patrón de empuje que había estado manteniendo con su varita.

Con una velocidad impresionante, Severus agarró a Harry firmemente por la muñeca, empujando la varita nuevamente en movimiento mientras golpeaba su polla profundamente en el culo firme de Harry—¡Joder! ¡Oh! —fue la última de las palabras articuladas de Harry. Siguió haciendo sonidos incoherentes, y aun así logró usar sus dedos para girar su varita nuevamente a pesar del inquebrantable agarre de Severus en su muñeca. El placer alcanzó su cresta, enviando a Harry a un orgasmo adormecedor. Dio un último golpe de su varita que hizo que Severus soltara un grito satisfactorio.

Después de varios minutos de Severus respirando pesadamente contra su cuello, su amante se dio vuelta, una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—¿Quieres que lo quite? —preguntó Harry, aunque no parecía que se mudara pronto.

—Me las arreglaré, gracias—respondió Severus perezosamente. No parecía querer moverse más que Harry, pero finalmente se inclinó para quitar el consolador mágico que tanto le había complacido con la varita de Harry.

Mirando a la mesita de noche, Harry pudo ver la botella vacía de champán en el caldero. Entre Severus ganando el oro y Harry haciéndolo gritar, había sido un día extremadamente gratificante para ambos magos.

* * *

Cuando Severus se quitó las túnicas que vestía para la cena de Nochebuena con Albus y Minerva, pudo escuchar a Harry reírse desde donde estaba junto al fuego—Tienes amigos enfermos—lo escuchó decir.

—¿A dónde va uno a comprar tarjetas de felicitación obscenas? —preguntó Harry, mostrando la tarjeta de Navidad de Kieran. Volvió a poner la tarjeta, colocándola al lado de Molly para el contraste, con lo cual el hada de azúcar se desmayó. Estaba seguro de haber visto a la pequeña hada abrir un ojo para ver si el duende de Navidad en la otra carta todavía estaba "jugando" con el bastón de caramelo—¿Crees que a Albus realmente le gustó su regalo? —preguntó antes de que el elfo lo distrajera de sus pensamientos con una acción que hizo que el hada se sonrojara—Gracias, por cierto, por decirle a Minerva que su regalo fue de los dos. No pensé en comprarlo—admitió, avergonzado—Ella es casi como una familia ya que está "con Albus". Se sentía mal, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le habría dado, incluso si lo hubiera recordado.

—Pude haber comprado la botella, pero fuiste tú quien sugirió que le diéramos la poción para la resaca, además—Severus no le había mencionado a Harry que era un insulto insinuar que Minerva sería demasiado indulgente para necesitar tal poción. Él simplemente le había sonreído con su sonrisa de complicidad al abrir el regalo. Albus había hecho lo posible por no reírse mientras ella les daba las gracias educadamente.

—¡Vamos! Quiero que abras tu regalo—exclamó Harry, demasiado ansioso por esperar a que Severus tardara una eternidad en cambiar. En la sala de estar, notó algunos regalos. Había abierto la boca para quejarse otra vez, solo para quedarse mudo al ver a Severus con seda negra.

Severus había estado a punto de comentar, o tal vez levantar un dedo hacia la barbilla de su amante para cerrar su boquiabierta boca, pero optó por tomar ventaja y saquear dicha boca. Después de todo, era una boca hecha para el pecado. Después de varios momentos de felicidad, Harry dejó caer su regalo a Severus en el suelo.

—Puede que quieras abrir uno de tus regalos ahora. Estás demasiado descuidado—dijo Severus entre besos que tomaron un desvío por el cuello de Harry, mordisqueando su camino.

—¿Será mejor abrir tu regalo desnudo? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Quizás—sonrió Severus—No creo que pueda concentrarme en los regalos, si sigues mirándome como lo haces—observó mientras Harry se quitaba la ropa.

—Y eso sería un problema, ¿por qué? —preguntó Harry, pasando sus manos por sus abdominales bromeando. Cómo estar desnudo ayudaba al problema, no podía verlo—Los regalos pueden esperar—acarició su polla semi erecta para enfatizar.

—Todavía estoy demasiado lleno de la cena—admitió, entregándole a Harry una caja. Severus graciosamente se sentó frente al fuego, su espalda contra el sofá. El pijama de seda casi cubría sus pies, aunque Harry apenas lo consideró necesario, ya que la bata también era bastante larga.

—Wow—exclamó Harry cuando abrió la caja para encontrar un artículo similar de seda negra, aunque la banda de Sev era verde—No esperaba que fueras un tipo de "trajes a juego", Sev—bromeó Harry. Pasó su mano sobre la prenda y no podía esperar para sentirla contra su piel.

—Muerde tu lengua—siseó Severus—No uso trajes a juego—dijo en un tono que hizo estremecer a Harry—La tuya no es tan larga—agregó vagamente, pero Harry pronto descubrió que era una gran subestimación. Al ponerse la bata, Harry ató la banda.

—Oh, también hay botones—casi había echado de menos el segundo elemento de la caja entre el papel de seda—¿Como me veo? —preguntó después de ponerse la segunda prenda, mirando hacia abajo, presionando sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos. La bata era apenas lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir sus cosas y había sentido el notable calor del fuego cuando se agachó para mirar dentro de la caja, exponiendo incidentalmente su parte trasera.

Severus le dio a Harry una mirada más, pensando que se había equivocado. Harry desnudo no era más o menos tentador que apenas vestido que Harry con seda negra. Lamentó haber comido tanto y condenó a Albus por tener todos sus favoritos en la cena. Ignorando la sobrecargada sensación, bajó a Harry, quien se deslizó fácilmente de rodillas, entre las piernas de Severus. Pasó un tiempo deslizando sus manos sobre todas las partes que podía alcanzar.

—Espera—dijo Harry, buscando algo en el sofá, presionándose contra Severus en el proceso—Aquí—sacó algo de una media navideña terriblemente adornada—Lo dividiré contigo—dijo Harry mientras le mordía la cabeza a una rana de chocolate.

Severus estaba a punto de protestar que posiblemente no podría pensar en comer otra cosa cuando Harry presionó la mitad inferior de la rana en sus labios. Aunque con un toque de menta, reconoció el sabor medicinal de la rana, que afortunadamente ya no intentaba alejar. Recordó que Harry le contó la historia de la primera vez que había comido la golosina para el estómago después de haber comido excesivamente los dulces con Albus en sus últimas Navidades juntos.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Harry. No esperó una respuesta antes de capturar los labios de Sev—Quiero que abras mi regalo—añadió a través de una serie de besos a mitad de la frase. Miró a su alrededor, finalmente descubrió el sobre que había en el suelo—Ahí está—Harry se giró, aún de rodillas. Se estiró para alcanzarlo, haciendo que su corta bata se levantara y revelara las curvas de su culo.

Severus había considerado bóxers o incluso un bikini para ir con la bata, pero ahora estaba bastante satisfecho con su elección. El único cordón negro de una tanga estaba apretado entre las mejillas de Harry. Con un gruñido, Severus mantuvo el control y evitó abalanzarse y quitarle la correa con los dientes.

—Espero que te guste—podía oír a Harry hablando, pero verlo con el culo en el aire mientras giraba con el sobre distraía—Aquí... —sus palabras se cortaron cuando Severus lo acercó. Sus manos le envolvieron, cada una apretando una nalga.

Harry estaba sin aliento cuando Severus lo dejó al aire nuevamente—Estoy empezando a pensar que compraste este atuendo para ti y no para mí—Harry todavía estaba jadeando—Realmente tengo que vestir de negro con más frecuencia—añadió, recordando la reacción de Sev ante las túnicas de quidditch—Abre esto—dijo rápidamente y puso el sobre en su cara, bloqueando el siguiente beso.

Severus sonrió mientras deslizaba un dedo debajo del pliegue. Harry estaba divagando una y otra vez acerca de no saber qué hacer con él y esperando que le gustara. Severus lo sobresaltó agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza y tirando de él abruptamente cerca para un beso rápido, pero duro.

—Relájate. Estoy seguro de que me gustará sea lo que sea—Severus le aseguró, y lo cargó de nuevo con la esquina de su boca antes de regresar su atención al regalo que tenía entre manos. Alzó una ceja hacia la insignia en el sobre, reconociendo el logo de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —sacó el certificado de regalo agónicamente despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de Harry retorciéndose en su regazo.

Severus detuvo sus caricias para leer la tarjeta. No había ninguna denominación monetaria declarada en el certificado de regalo como lo había visto en el pasado. También se incluyó una lista de vinos con el menú de muestra, aunque se sorprendió al ver artículos que no recordaba se hubieran servido en el pasado.

—Um, ese no es su menú habitual—Harry estaba ansioso por saber si a Sev le gustaba su regalo—Como invitado especial, por supuesto puedes pedir algo de su menú, o puede elegir uno de estos cinco platos principales. Creo que dijo que eran especialidades suyas, que por lo general no se sirven en el restaurante. Ah, y necesito saber de antemano si vas a pedir uno de esos—Harry señaló la lista.

—¿Sabían ellos quién eras? —preguntó, preguntándose cómo lo había logrado Harry. Tampoco quería que hubiera ningún registro que pudiera revelar que Harry Potter había comprado un muy buen regalo para el espía que deseaba seguir viviendo.

—No. ¿Te... te gusta? —preguntó tímidamente y se sintió aliviado cuando una gran sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Severus.

—Creo que estoy dividido entre sentirme realmente impresionado de que tengas el ingenio para llevarlo a cabo sin que yo lo haya descubierto y encantado con el regalo en sí. ¡Gracias! —besó a Harry nuevamente por si acaso—Es perfecto—.

—Estaba preocupado ya que no es un regalo que puedas tener. Realmente no sabía qué darte—balbuceó nerviosamente, deseando haber encontrado algo que Severus pudiera conservar, como la bata de seda.

—Podrías haber gastado fácilmente una gran cantidad de dinero en una tienda local por un regalo sin sentido, pero... en realidad, pareces haber gastado una gran cantidad de dinero, pero también te tomaste el trabajo de averiguar qué me gusta el restaurante. Es un regalo muy considerado. No necesito preguntar quién te avisó—dijo, refiriéndose a Manfred Dobbs—Me temo que esto palidece en comparación—Severus le entregó a Harry un pequeño paquete.

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que era por Navidad que reservaste la habitación extra bonita en el hotel? —Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta y rápidamente se quitó la envoltura de regalo—¿Ye Leather Crafters Shoppe? —Harry levantó una ceja al ver el nombre en la caja—¿Algo pervertido? —él bromeó.

—Saca tu mente de esa idea—se burló Severus, aunque sus manos estaban amasando el culo de Harry. Harry se movió sobre su regazo otra vez cuando la tanga se rozó su entrada.

—Es una bolsa como la tuya—dijo entusiasmado—¿Viene con recambios? —inspeccionó cada vial, contento de poder identificar a cada uno.

—Sí, en realidad—parecía aliviado de que Harry no estuviera decepcionado por su regalo—Esto es mejor que mi bolsa, que es de cuero simple. La tuya tiene encantos como la bolsa de dinero de un mago. Cuando reemplaces un frasco vacío, se repondrá de una almacenada que tengo en mi laboratorio privado. Hay una sección para monedas también, pero tendrás que hechizarla para reabastecerte de tu propio suministro—explicó y se rió cuando Harry se quejó en broma de no poder gastar todo el dinero de Severus.

—Oye, hay un knut aquí. Oooohhh, una poción para la resaca. Sabía que te amaba por una razón—bromeó, y echó un vistazo más de cerca a cada poción.

—Se considera mala suerte dar una bolsa de dinero vacía. Aunque no creo que necesites que te desee buena suerte—Severus recogió el certificado de regalo nuevamente—¿Has hablado con el chef? —estaba muy sorprendido cuando Harry asintió—Estoy impresionado de que hayas salido intacto. Si no recuerdo mal, él no interactúa bien con los demás—Severus recordaba claramente cuando Dobbs fue retirado físicamente de las instalaciones después de preguntar sobre una receta.

—Si hay algo que la tía Petunia me enseñó sobre cocinar y tratar con chefs, es cómo esquivar una olla voladora—se rió Harry—Hablando de ollas, supongo que no sabes nada sobre el pequeño caldero de oro que cuelga en mi árbol de Navidad—.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando—sonrió Severus mientras quitaba la faja roja, haciendo que la bata de Harry se abriera.

 


	78. Un Día Para Familias Y Amantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se sentó en el sofá, se apretujó entre Ginny y Fred. La Madriguera fue decorada festivamente; luces de hadas centellearon por todas partes, una de las cuales se enredó en el cabello de Hermione. Harry estaba seguro de que los gemelos tenían algo que ver con eso. El suelo estaba cubierto de papel de regalo, los jerséis Weasley cubrían las sillas. Harry se había preguntado si habría uno para Severus este año, pero como no podía estar allí entre la mixta compañía, Harry estaba seguro de que los Weasley ciertamente no pondrían un regalo a la vista debajo del árbol.

El día pasó. Cuando Bill y su novia Úrsula usaron la tradición del muérdago para besarse por enésima vez, Ron se había quejado, sugiriendo que consiguieran una habitación, pero luego Charlie se apresuró a señalar que Ron y Hermione se habían visto en la puerta varias veces, durante todo el día. El pobre Neville, que había venido después de cenar con un regalo para Ginny, se puso rojo como un tomate cuando accidentalmente había retrocedido hacia Molly y escuchó el tintineo de una campana que sonó cuando dos personas pasaron bajo el muérdago.

—Disculpe, señor Weasley—se disculpó con su marido y con un galante arco besó la mano de la matrona. Molly lo elogió como un caballero y le pellizco su mejilla enrojecida. Rápidamente encontró a Ginny y tomó el asiento que Fred había dejado en el sofá.

—¿Todavía saliendo con "S"? —preguntó Neville, buscando una distracción de su vergüenza.

Le tomó un momento antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, recordando la carta que había recibido de Sev durante su primera clase después del receso de Pascua que lo había comenzado todo. Deseó que todavía tuviera esa carta y comenzó a pensar cómo podría usar un Pensadero para reclamar las partes que había olvidado. Dándose cuenta tardíamente de que no había respondido a la pregunta de Neville, Harry confirmó que sí, que todavía estaba saliendo con "S" y que esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de poder compartir la identidad de su amante. Se sentía culpable, pero Neville no le había pedido información alguna vez, por lo que estaba agradecido.

—Hay otro regalo para ti debajo del árbol, querido Ron—cantó Molly, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ron, por su parte, había hecho todo lo posible por no parecer demasiado molesto, ya que había notado que tenía menos regalos que los demás. Lo que significaba que no estaba ocultándolo muy bien—Ven y siéntate aquí—señaló el centro del sofá donde Neville y Harry estaban haciendo espacio para él.

—¡Es de todos nosotros! —intervino Fred—No pensaste que te habíamos olvidado, ¿verdad? —.

—¿O que Harry te daría una rana de chocolate? —agregó George.

—¡Esta no es una rana ordinaria! —Ron dijo en defensa del regalo de Harry—Esto es brillante—agregó, sosteniendo el enorme dulce que era tan grande como su cabeza. Aún no lo había liberado del paquete y estaba ansioso por ver hasta dónde llegaría—Debería haber venido con una correa—se rió.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ron, más serio al ver que sacaban la caja bastante grande de debajo del árbol. Mentalmente reprendió a su Auror interno por no haberse dado cuenta de que había una gran caja oculta mágicamente justo debajo de su nariz.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó de nuevo, estupefacto de que hubiera un regalo tan grande, solo para él.

—Ábrelo—animó Hermione con una cálida sonrisa. Ella disfrutó la mirada atónita en el rostro de su prometido.

—Realmente, la rana había sido suficiente—le dijo Ron a Harry antes de rasgar la envoltura.

—La compartí con todos los demás—dijo Harry modestamente—Ábrelo, idiota—agregó con una sonrisa, e ignoró los comentarios añadidos que Harry no había incluido.

—Como si pudiéramos haber logrado esto sin tu estatus de celebridad—dijo Bill.

—Es una armadura de batalla—explicó Ginny amablemente mientras Ron levantaba el extraño traje. No quiso decir que primero había pensado que era uno de esos trajes de buzo que había visto en la tele.

—¿Armadura de batalla real? —Ron preguntó incrédulo—¿Similar a la que usan los Inefables? —él no se atrevió a esperar.

—No, no es similar, es exactamente la que usan los Inefables—confirmó Harry, en serio—Esto no puede ser de conocimiento público—agregó.

—No, no puede—habló Arthur por primera vez desde que Ron abrió la caja—Tomó meses de investigación, tirar de hilos y pedir favores a la Orden para encontrar una conexión, y luego convencer a los magos que los crearon—tomó el traje de su hijo, sosteniéndolo en el pecho de Ron como lo haría una madre, verificando el ajuste de un jumper—Lo usarás debajo de tu túnica de auror para las misiones—le apretó el hombro a su hijo—Dormiremos mejor por las noches, sabiendo que tienes esto—Para entonces, Molly estaba usando un pañuelo.

—Oh, no te pusiste toda llorosa cuando abrí mi regalo—bromeó George. Sabía lo suficiente como para esquivar las varias bolas arrugadas de papel de regalo que le arrojaban. Su madre simplemente lo ignoró y presionó a Ron para que lo probara.

Bill preguntó en tono de broma cuántos brujos se necesitaban para ponerse una armadura corporal, pero eso no impidió que Harry, Neville y los gemelos subieran corriendo las escaleras detrás de Ron. Cuando el último de ellos entró por la puerta de su dormitorio, el hermano Weasley más joven se había quitado el jersey, los zapatos y un calcetín.

—¡Esto es brillante! —Exudó Ron mientras miraba el atuendo—¿Puedes moverte lo suficientemente bien? —preguntó con entusiasmo. Antes de que él terminara de subir a la cima, Fred estaba lanzándole hechizos de bajo nivel.

—Realmente no tuve la oportunidad de ver. Solo probé un set la única vez que pedí el tuyo—explicó Harry, obteniendo miradas conmocionadas de algunos de ellos—Es um... no está hecho para usar las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana—agregó.

—¿Tal vez juntos, tú y "Ya-sabes-quién" podrían programar una fecha para su próximo ataque y podrías estar mejor preparado? —sugirió Neville tan despreocupadamente que tomó varios segundos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que había hecho una broma y comenzaran a reírse.

Ron maldijo la camisa que había usado debajo de su jersey por tener unos ojales tan apretados. Harry observó divertido y de repente recordó una historia divertida que Sev había compartido—¿Te gustaría una mano? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa cuando uno de los botones de Ron cruzó la habitación. Antes de que Ron registrara la pregunta, Harry había hechizado todo excepto sus pantalones.

—"¡¡¡¡OYE!!!!", "Brillante", "¡Tu perro!" —vinieron las respuestas de sus amigos. Ron, por supuesto, era el indignado "oye". Neville estaba preguntando acerca de la pronunciación exacta cuando se le ocurrió a Ron que Neville usaría el hechizo en su hermana pequeña.

—¡Ni siquiera pienses en usar ese hechizo en Ginny! Sé que ella hará algunas cosas—la cara de Ron se contrajo al decir las últimas palabras—¡Pero eso no significa que ella deba saber tales hechizos! —Ron era alto e imponente a pesar del hecho de que era casi un ser vivo con la excepción de un par de bóxers rojo brillante con una gran etiqueta verde que decía—No abrir hasta Navidad—.

—¿Podrías hechizar la ropa de nuevo también? —.

—Sí, pero no me arriesgaría con la armadura, en caso de que sea demasiado pequeña—dijo Harry.

—Nah, el hechizo no funciona si la ropa es demasiado pequeña—intervino George, recibiendo una mirada extraña de Fred que aparentemente no estaba tan bien informado.

—En realidad... —Harry estaba pensando en la noche en que Severus lo salvó de su camiseta, pero no iba a compartir esa historia en particular—No es imposible—fue todo lo que dijo. Se salvó de una explicación adicional cuando Ron hizo preguntas mientras terminaba de ponerse la armadura.

Harry les contó sobre las mejoras que se habían hecho en el traje desde el ataque al Ministro de Magia. Las maldiciones y los hechizos ya no rebotarían en espectadores desprevenidos. Por supuesto, esto solo sirvió como una invitación para que los gemelos lo probaran lanzando varios maleficios a su hermano menor.

Ron felizmente bajó para modelar su regalo. Él lo habría mantenido durante toda la noche, pero se cansó cuando los gemelos no cejaron.

* * *

—Ginny, es hermosa—exclamó Hermione cuando su cuñada alzó el brazo para mostrar un delicado brazalete que Neville le había regalado—¡Oh! —se sobresaltó cuando un pequeño gato negro saltó sobre su regazo—No sabía que tenías el gato que querías—.

—No lo hice—respondió nerviosa—¿Papá? —Incluso después de años pasados, todavía le resultaba muy inquietante pensar que Scabbers había sido un mago crecido, escondido en su casa la mayor parte de su infancia.

—¿No eres lindo? —Arrulló Ron inusualmente. Sabía que Harry les iba a mostrar su forma animaga, pero no sabía lo que sería—¡Ve por él, Charlie! —dijo, arrojando al pequeño gato al azar a su hermano. Charlie también le arrullaba y lo acunaba bajo su barbilla.

—Lindo peluche—rió Charlie con un guiño, y dejó caer a Harry mientras se transformaba y se volvía demasiado pesado para tenerlo en sus brazos—Buen trabajo—elogió.

—Mocosos, los dos—gruñó Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo—Ahora huelo a colonia—añadió indignado.

—Aw, te encanta cuando nos acurrucamos—bromeó Charlie.

Harry se contuvo de la grosera respuesta en la punta de su lengua y fue recompensado con un abrazo demasiado entusiasta de Hermione. Su emoción era contagiosa y pronto todos lo felicitaron y le hicieron preguntas sobre su entrenamiento y cuánto le llevó lograrlo.

—Odio que no hagamos estas cosas juntos—agregó, echando de menos cuando hicieron todo juntos, académica y/o experimentalmente—Estoy demasiado ocupado en la universidad para tomar tiempo para tales estudios extracurriculares—Hermione educadamente ignoró el comentario susurrado de Ron sobre querer experimentar con ella.

—¿Te registrarás? —preguntó Bill. Harry notó que la habitación se calmaba un poco. También notó que Ron miraba a la chica de Bill. Confiaban en ella, pero no tenía intención de mencionar su capacidad de convertirse en otros animales cuando estaban en compañía mixta.

—Sí. Albus y mis entrenadores están de acuerdo en que debería—.

—¡Eso espero! —Molly señalo indignada que era la ley, pero Arthur no parecía tomar partido.

—La mayoría de la gente asumirá que me convertiré en un animago, ya sea que me registre o no, así que lo mejor para mí es ser sincero al respecto— _"O tan sincero como sea necesario"_ , agregó mentalmente. Hermione le preguntó qué marcas distintivas tenía, pero se olvidó de esa parte cuando decidió cuál sería su forma animaga "pública"—Um... hay una mancha en una almohadilla de una de mis patas—inventó rápidamente, pensando en que Sirius había tenido una marca similar en su forma de perro.

—Wow, eso es una suerte. Eres más anónimo así. Quiero decir, cualquiera que haya pasado el primer año en Hogwarts puede identificar a la profesora McGonagall con sus marcas. Me sorprende que no haya un rayo en tu cabeza o algo así—Añadió pensativa.

—Suerte, supongo—respondió con un encogimiento de hombros—¿Alguien quiere ir a la prensa? —.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Hermione, ofendida de que cualquiera pensara que ella sacaría provecho de su amistad con él. El Sr. Weasley la sorprendió levantando una mano.

—Si puedo—Arthur sonrió alentadoramente—Hay un muchacho en la oficina que ha sido de gran ayuda, le debo un favor. Está siendo considerado para la membresía de la Orden—dijo con orgullo. Arthur le daría la información a su compañero de trabajo, diciéndole qué podía filtrar a la prensa, y para esa información, la prensa le pagaría al muchacho una tarifa de buscador.

—Asegúrate de decirle algo extra que debe guardar para sí mismo, así sabremos si es confiable—instruyó Ron, recibiendo aprobación de su padre.

—Creo que papá sabe lo que está haciendo—"No necesita al Auror Ronnikins", "para darle consejos"—se burlaron Fred y George.

La cara de Ron se enrojeció al darse cuenta de que tenían razón. Su padre tuvo demasiado tacto como para haber mencionado que no necesitaba el consejo de su hijo más joven sobre estos asuntos. Sabiendo esto no detuvo a Ron de burlarse de sus hermanos.

Cuando parecía que Ron iba a comenzar a maldecir a los gemelos, Bill declaró que era un buen momento para que él y Úrsula fueran a ver a sus padres.

—Es suficiente de ustedes tres—amonestó Molly, quejándose de su comportamiento causando que Bill se fuera temprano.

—"Honestamente, mamá, somos desagradables todo el día", "Simplemente nos usaron como una excusa para salir volando de aquí"—dijeron Fred y George en su defensa.

—Sí, quería traer sola a Úrsula para darle su verdadero regalo—agregó Ron, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de un hechizo de la varita de su madre—¿Qué? —preguntó como si no hubiera estado haciendo un gesto grosero mientras hacía su comentario.

—Demasiado bien—le dijo Harry a Molly con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su varita para ayudarla a enviar la envoltura de regalo al fuego—Quería mostrarles algo y he estado esperando que estuviéramos solo nosotros—explicó Harry. No pudo ver la radiante sonrisa en la cara de Neville, habiendo sido incluido en el "nosotros". Molly solo frunció los labios como si todavía estuviera considerando enojarse con ellos.

—¿Te importaría llevar esto a la cocina, querido? —le preguntó a Harry, señalando un nuevo caldero que había obtenido de sus gemelos. Había tenido la amabilidad de no señalar que habían sido ellos dos los que habían volado el último. Ella ya estaba enjuagando una jarra vacía de ponche de huevo cuando Harry colocó la gran olla en el mostrador.

—¿Quiero ver? —-le preguntó con un susurro y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, como un niño que no podía esperar para mostrarle a su madre un nuevo triunfo... que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad—Extiende tu brazo—instruyó, mientras lo empujaba hacia arriba sobre el nivel de los hombros—No lo dejes caer, no creo que sepa cómo volar—agregó nerviosamente antes de agarrarse a su brazo y transformarse en un magnífico búho.

Molly se sobresaltó, pero levantó su brazo, apoyando firmemente el peso de la forma del búho de Harry—Bien hecho, querido. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Oh, cuidado—añadió cuando las alas de Harry se extendieron en un intento de mantener el equilibrio y no rasgar su brazo con sus garras—Mi tía Gertrude podía convertirse en un gorrión, y recuerdo que me dijo que volaba con bastante naturalidad. Apuesto... —lo colocó en el borde del gran caldero y cruzó la habitación—Probablemente puedas volar maravillosamente—Molly levantó nuevamente su brazo, que había envuelto circunspectamente en un paño de cocina—Pruébalo—alentó.

Inseguro, Harry agitó sus alas, pero no aflojó sus garras del borde del caldero hasta que se sintió confidente. Por supuesto, esto significaba que cuando lo soltaba, despegaba más rápido de lo previsto, y su vuelo había terminado antes de que se diera cuenta. Molly ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había soltado un grito de sorpresa cuando la lechuza voló hacia ella y la desequilibró. No fue un aterrizaje elegante para ninguno de ellos.

Arthur corrió a la cocina en ayuda de su esposa, sin saber qué esperar, pero ciertamente no esperaba encontrar a su esposa sentada en su trasero junto a Harry, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Los dos estaban salpicados con pequeñas plumas blancas y riendo histéricamente.

—¿La tía Gertrude mencionó algo sobre el aterrizaje natural también? —preguntó Harry antes de estallar en carcajadas otra vez.

—¡Buena gracia! —ella rió, un poco sin aliento—Ayúdame, querido—Molly le tendió la mano a su marido.

—"¡No lo hice!", "No lo hice!"—Vinieron dos exclamaciones idénticas de los mellizos que aparecieron en la puerta y continuaron en su defensa que solo usaban el color amarillo para las plumas en sus Cremas de Canarios y no podían haber tenido la culpa de ninguna manera por lo que le pasó a su madre y a Harry.

—Tu primer vuelo. ¡Bien hecho, querido! —cantó orgullosamente a Molly como si fuera su propia cría dejando el nido por primera vez—¡Muéstrales tu pájaro! —.

—Qué pájaro—bromeó Ron—Pensé que solo te gustaban los tipos—.

**_***Dos Horas Después***_ **

—Un gato atigrado—gritó Hermione, sorprendida de lo rápido que Harry podía transformarse de un animal al siguiente.

—Un sapo—vino la sugerencia de Neville.

—Un bicho—gritó Fred. —Ohh, serías una mariposa en llamas—bromeó George. —Bien—agregó cuando Harry se transformó rápidamente de una mariposa monarca en una gran araña negra espeluznante, causando que Ron se sobresaltara. Hermione se maravilló de la velocidad que Harry lograba cambiar de uno a otro. Explicó que en realidad era más fácil cuando no pensaba en eso y simplemente cambiaba rápidamente a cualquier animal que pidieran.

Rápidamente aprendieron que era mejor pensarlo un poco primero cuando Harry pasó de ser un zorro a ser un pez y no podía respirar mientras revoloteaba en la alfombra, jadeando en busca de aire.

—Supongo que no fue muy brillante—dijo después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, y aceptó agradecido un vaso de agua de Ron—Gracias amigo—Harry se recostó en el sofá junto a Hermione—Eso fue divertido—se rió, aún sin aliento.

—Creo que hemos usado a Harry para divertirnos lo suficiente por una noche. Buenas noches—Ginny besó a Harry en la mejilla y se fue para llevar a Neville a la puerta. Los gemelos también dijeron buenas noches y se marcharon, dejando a Harry a solas con Ron y Hermione.

—Te estas quedando aquí esta noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, sirviéndose otra cerveza de mantequilla, indicando que no tenía intención de irse a la cama todavía—Mamá ya hizo la cama para ti—agregó como si eso lo resolviera. Harry se rió cuando Ron se quejó indignado de que Hermione aún tenía que dormir en la habitación de Ginny, a pesar de que había puesto un anillo en su dedo.

—Lejos de mí entrometerme en su tiempo de abrazos—sonrió Harry, mientras se levantaba para dejarlos en paz.

—No te atrevas—Hermione lo jaló hacia abajo—Ya no puedo pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes. ¿Qué está haciendo Severus hoy? —.

—Pasar tiempo con la familia—respondió crípticamente ya que sus dos amigos sabían que Severus era el último en la línea de Snape—Volverá a la mansión de la que te hablé. Dijo que quería empacar todas las reliquias y pinturas de su familia antes de dar un gran regalo de Navidad—.

—¿Te está dando una casa solariega? —preguntó Ron, obteniendo un rodado de ojos de Harry.

—No, tú idiota, estoy construyendo nuestra casa... eventualmente. Está vendiendo la casa solariega a la familia que vive allí. Al parecer, han ofrecido comprarla en el pasado, pero él no había querido venderla. por el momento—Harry apoyó los pies sobre la mesa, y se apoyó cómodamente en el hombro de Hermione.

—¿Pueden pagar eso? —preguntó Ron—Quiero decir, si han sido sirvientes y durante años, ¿cómo pueden permitirse un lugar tan grande como ese? —.

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros Harry—Supongo que han tenido años para ahorrar. La mayoría de los niños han crecido, con sus propios hijos, por lo que hay unas pocas generaciones viviendo allí. Imagínense si todos sus hermanos todavía vivieran aquí gratis, ahorrando sus ganancias y combinándolas juntos—.

—Prefiero no imaginar eso si no te importa— Ron hizo una mueca, pensando en cómo era antes de que sus hermanos se mudaran—Este lugar era un caos total, peor de lo que es ahora. Una vez que pudieron escapar, Bill y Charlie ni siquiera se quedaron en el mismo país, mucho menos bajo el mismo techo—recordó Ron.

—Además, creo que Sev le paga a uno de los yernos para que administre las cosas—agregó Harry.

—¿Puede permitirse eso? No tuve la impresión de que Snape tenía mucho dinero—le preguntó Ron, recibiendo un golpe en las costillas.

—No es de nuestra incumbencia—reprendió Hermione, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber cómo Severus podía pagar al personal—No creo que Severus quiera que hablemos de sus asuntos personales—agregó, enfatizando su nombre como Ron no lo hizo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón—dijo Harry con otro encogimiento de hombros, queriendo decir "son solo ustedes", pero dándose cuenta de que tenía razón; Severus no apreciaría que se discuta su vida privada.

—No hablo de nadie en particular—Harry comenzó con un guiño a Ron—Pero si alguien fuera a heredar una casa solariega de un pariente lejano, él o ella podría vender una cantidad sustancial de reliquias que no tenían ningún valor sentimental personal. El interés solo se podría usar para pagar el mantenimiento, incluido el personal y el yerno de un criado para encargarse de todos los negocios financieros con respecto a la mansión—.

—Eso tiene sentido—dijo Hermione pensativa—Es una pena que no tengas muchas reliquias familiares, ya que la casa de tus padres fue destruida—dijo con tristeza.

—Sorprendentemente, había varias cosas bonitas en su bóveda. Me pregunté por qué había más cristales que la mayoría de las otras cosas, y le pregunté a Remus sobre eso. Me dijo que mi madre se estaba volviendo un poco torpe al final de su embarazo y se imaginó, con un niño en camino, era prudente colocar las cosas especiales en la bóveda hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para no golpear las cosas y lastimarme. También mencionó algo acerca de un gran perro negro que no podía controlar su cola: ni la mesa o la encimera estaban a salvo—se rió Harry, pensando en su padrino que se estrelló en toda la casa como una manada de hipogrifos.

—Un perro, ¿cómo hemos olvidado ese? —preguntó Ron, pensando en los muchos animales en los que Harry se había transformado.

—Honestamente Ron, Harry nos está contando una historia conmovedora sobre su familia y estás hablando de perros—dijo Hermione enfadada.

—También estaba hablando de perros—defendió Ron—A los hombres no les gusta ese tipo de cosas—dijo, pero echó un rápido vistazo a Harry para estar seguro.

—¿Qué tal uno negro? —preguntó Harry como si ella no hubiera dicho una palabra. Él ya estaba en forma de perro cuando ella los llamó a ambos mocosos. Harry mostró los dientes, mostrando los caninos grandes.

—Ni siquiera intentes ser grande y malo; eres adorable—Hermione rascó detrás de las orejas, riendo cuando él le gruñó y luego se lamió la barbilla.

—No es adorable—declaró Ron, defendiendo la masculinidad de Harry—Tienes que venir a trabajar conmigo algún día. Hay alguien a quien me gustaría que asustes—los ojos de Ron eran brillantes, pensando en todas las posibilidades—Se asustarían si pensaran que vieron a un Grim ¿Puedes parecer más temible? —.

—No, él es adorable—interrumpió Hermione.

—Um, hablando de enloquecer—dijo Harry, habiéndose transformado de nuevo en sí mismo—Quiero mostrarles algo, pero no me pueden tocar esta vez. No estoy seguro, pero creo que sería malo ya que Albus y Sev fueron muy cuidadosos... No creo que lo sepan con certeza, tampoco—agregó más a sí mismo que ellos. Les hizo un breve asentimiento cuando aceptaron no tocar. Hermione incluso se sentó en sus manos, por si las dudas.

—¿Recuerdan que la forma Animaga de mi padre era un ciervo? —preguntó como si no fuera conocimiento común entre ellos—Bueno, yo... estaba pensando en él y... —decidió que sería más fácil omitir la explicación y simplemente mostrarles. Pronto, ya no podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies mientras se cernía sobre ellos en toda su tenue y plateada gloria.

Antes de que pudieran entender completamente lo que estaban viendo, Harry volvió a sí mismo. Hermione se acercó para ver si él era sólido una vez más, pero se contuvo antes de tocarlo—Está bien ahora—la tranquilizó.

—¿Estabas...? —ella no expresó su pregunta, pensando que no era posible. Se cubrió la boca con la mano con la que ella había lo había tocado, en estado de shock, cuando él asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—¡Whoa! —fue todo lo que logró Ron—¿Puede Dumbledore hacer eso? —preguntó, preguntándose en qué momento Harry superaría a Dumbledore en destreza mágica. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Parecía preocupado, o tal vez se sorprendió, cuando le mostré por primera vez. Parecía poner nerviosos a todos en la sala—Harry se miró las piernas, insistiendo en un lugar donde había derramado algo de la cena. Tenía sentimientos encontrados y no sabía si debería estar celebrando este nuevo talento, o se preocupaba porque no tenía idea de si podría haber peligros relacionados con tal hazaña.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en que era desconcertante ver a su amigo en el estado nebuloso. Ella vio la cara de Harry apretarse mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa cuando notó que sus labios se movían levemente, causando que la mancha en sus pantalones se desvaneciera. No era raro que un poderoso mago hiciera magia sin varita, pero Harry parecía hacerlo inconscientemente estos días.

—¿Puedes ser un conejito? —ella preguntó, y Harry conocía una buena distracción cuando se le ofreció una. Estaba feliz de volver a celebrar sus formas animagas—¡Oh que dulce! —ella arrulló, y luego gritó cuando se cambió rápidamente en un gran escarabajo ciervo.

—Bueno, amigo—rió Ron mientras veía a su novia alejarse del insecto ofensivo—¿Tuviste que golpear a mi pareja en el piso así? —añadió a Hermione, viendo a Harry convertirse de nuevo en sí mismo, frotándose el lado dolorido. Él la despidió cuando Hermione trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras refunfuñaba sobre chicos idiotas.

—¿Qué pasaría si ella hubiera golpeado una de tus piernas, o tus alas? —Ron no le preguntó a nadie en particular y se estremeció, pensando en las posibilidades—Tal vez te extrañarías una uña o algo así, ¿lo has pensado? —Añadió, haciendo que Hermione lo golpeara con la esperanza de que se callara. Se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para haber golpeado a "Harry bicho" lejos de ella.

Harry miró sus dedos para asegurarse de que todo estuviera donde debería estar—Deja de enloquecer a nuestra chica aquí—le guiñó un ojo a Hermione—Estoy seguro de que no lo dijo en serio—dijo Harry con un gemido exagerado.

—Deja de ser un idiota—alejó a Harry de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro—Quiero que pruebes algo—dijo, sin dejar pasar una buena oportunidad de investigación.

—Lo siento amor, él es heterosexual... —Ron comenzó con una sonrisa.

—Juro que no piensa en nada más que comida y sexo—dijo Hermione con naturalidad. Ron se acurrucó de cerca, susurrando algo sobre comida y sexo juntos. Harry no entendió todo, pero vio el rostro de Hermione brillar con vergüenza. Ella continuó como si él no hubiera dicho nada, tratando de no pensar en lo que Ron había hecho con el pudín de chocolate la semana anterior.

—Quería que intentaras... —En poco tiempo, Harry había probado varias formas y colores de animales. Cambiar de un gato de color a otro fue interesante; Ron sugirió que podría ser una excelente forma de escapar cuando es perseguido. Una impresión casi perfecta de la profesora McGonagall en forma de gato hizo que rugieran de risa.

—Podrías divertirte mucho con eso—negó con la cabeza mientras ideas se le metían en la cabeza. La sugerencia de la señora Norris provocó otra ronda de risas.

* * *

Severus se sentó en su cama para quitarse las botas. Había sido una agradable velada con Adeline y su familia en Navidad. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había pasado las vacaciones en un entorno familiar. Podría haberlo hecho sin ver al más joven machacar toda su comida en una pasta irreconocible, pero al menos estaba agradecido de que Adeline lo hubiera sentado lo suficientemente lejos del niño para no ser una víctima cuando algo saliera volando de una cuchara salvajemente agitada.

La noticia de que estaba de acuerdo en venderles la mansión había sido motivo de celebración. Habían estado bastante preocupados cuando los topógrafos aparecieron la semana anterior. Temiendo la pérdida de su hogar de muchos, muchos años, la familia se había puesto de acuerdo y había hecho una gran oferta por el hogar en un decidido intento de quedarse. La oferta era más de lo que razonablemente podían pagar, pero acordaron que valía la pena la dificultad temporal hasta que pudieran ponerse al día económicamente.

Para alivio de todos, Severus aceptó la venta con la provisión de que se le permitiera volver a comprar la porción de tierra que contenía el establo. Severus podría haber separado la tierra y solo la vendió, excluyendo el edificio de entrenamiento que usaron con Kieran. Fue el orgullo lo que le impidió hacerlo. Severus no quería que pareciera que había vendido una porción de su tierra como lo hacen algunas familias en tiempos difíciles. Era un tecnicismo, pero también servía para otro propósito además de salvar su orgullo.

Sintió que le debía mucho a Adeline por los años, y también estaba muy agradecido de que se cuidara a Harry y a sí mismo cuando lo necesitaban. En su opinión, la oferta que hicieron era demasiado alta; fue claramente un intento desesperado de no perder su hogar. Pero no iba a insultarlos. En cambio, Severus aceptó su oferta y, a su vez, ofreció una contraoferta más que generosa para la pequeña porción de tierra que deseaba conservar.

Adeline, su yerno y Severus salieron de la guarida con papeles firmados y sonrisas en sus caras. El resto de la familia había esperado con ansiedad para que emergieran, con suerte con buenas noticias. Severus le entregó el silbato usado para llamar a un búho por el Maestro de la Mansión.

Adeline hizo sonar el silbato dos veces, radiante cuando dos lechuzas grandes y majestuosas volaron para responder a su llamada. Dos pergaminos firmados, uno para la compra del señorío y otro para la venta de la porción inferior de la tierra, fueron enviados para su registro oficial a la Oficina de Títulos y Escrituras del Ministerio.

* * *

Hermione asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Ron, después de haber notado que la puerta estaba entreabierta. En la cama extra había un gran gato anaranjado, durmiendo pacíficamente—¿Cómo está mi bebé? —Arrulló, levantando al gran felino en sus brazos—¿Te gustó la pelota de hierba que te traje? —Sin esperar una respuesta, ella volvió a bajarlo a favor de prestar atención a su novio, que se estaba poniendo un jersey. Ron se detuvo cuando pequeñas manos se abrieron camino a través de su pecho—¿Le preguntaste a Harry si iba a visitar a mi madre hoy? —.

—Por supuesto—respondió antes de presionar sus labios en los de ella. Con sus largos brazos envolviéndola, Ron mordisqueó su cuello, mientras miraba al gato salir. No veía el sentido de mencionar el hecho de que Crookshanks estaba en la casa de sus padres y era Harry al que acababa de hablar con entusiasmo.

* * *

Severus entró a la sala de profesores donde sabía que estaría Harry después de su visita a los Granger. Hagrid, vistiendo un horrible jersey rojo y marrón moteado, le estaba contando una historia emocionada a Albus. El director parecía decididamente nervioso, pero por la forma en que sus ojos miraban al fondo de la habitación, Severus no creía que fuera la historia de Hagrid lo que había hecho que Albus estuviera en ese estado. Sentada en el sofá con Minerva estaba Harry, en modo demostración completa. Severus apenas podía escuchar su conversación.

—El chocolate es mi parte favorita, también—había dicho Harry, sosteniendo un enorme eclair de chocolate—Y sí, es demasiado grande después de una gran comida—aceptó su protesta por el tamaño de las porciones suministradas por los elfos domésticos—Solo tienes que dividirlo aquí en el borde—demostró, sacando la sección inferior de la masa. Severus podía ver que Harry estaba a punto de meterse todo en la boca, pero se lo pensó mejor—Ahora, aquí, intenta esto—le mostró la otra mitad para que ella lo intentara—Mira—dijo con una sonrisa brillante—Lo primero que obtienes es la crema, que es genial, por supuesto, pero luego el chocolate se mezcla—esperó un momento antes de agregar—Delicioso, ¿verdad? —recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Minerva que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para comer como una dama, a pesar de la diversión que estaban teniendo.

—Buenas noches, Severus—Minerva lo saludó mientras se acercaba al sofá—¿Cómo estuvo la Navidad? — preguntó ella, ofreciéndole el plato de eclairs.

—Estuvo bien, gracias—dijo Severus simplemente. Rechazó el plato, pero se sentó frente al sofá, de espaldas a Albus y Hagrid, quien todavía estaba narrando la historia de un monstruo u otro. Estrechando sus ojos hacia Harry, preguntó—¿Estás intentando corromper a la respetable directora adjunta con tus tendencias hedonistas relacionadas con la pastelería? —su sonrisa malvada firmemente en su lugar.

—No eres nada divertido—sorprendentemente fue Minerva quien había hablado. Harry simplemente sonrió.

—Sí, no es divertido en absoluto—bromeó Harry mientras Minerva se distraía momentáneamente por un elfo doméstico con una bandeja de bebidas. Severus no respondió, pero apartó la cabeza de los demás, tomó el pastel de Harry de su mano, se lo metió por completo en la boca antes de devolverlo completamente intacto. Harry se estremeció imaginándose en la boca pecaminosa de Sev.

—Merlín—Harry gimió y casualmente colocó su brazo sobre su regazo para ocultar cualquier evidencia del efecto que Severus tenía en él.

**_~~~ Una Hora - Cuarenta Minutos Más Tarde ~~~_ **

—No dejabas de hacerle preguntas a Hagrid solo para mantenerlo hablando—se quejó Harry mientras trabajaba en los botones del chaleco de Severus—Te aseguraste de que estuviera duro como una roca y luego te quedaste más tiempo de lo que nunca estuviste en estas fiestas—se quejó mientras trabajaba en una línea inferior de botones.

—¿Supusiste que estaría sufriendo mientras te quitabas la ropa sin magia? ¿Hmmm? —Severus acarició su oreja, y soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando los dedos de Harry se deslizaron del botón en el que estaba trabajando. También gimió en reconocimiento cuando Harry frotó las erecciones cubiertas de tela.

—No—negó Harry mientras lamía un poco de piel que había logrado descubrir. Él sonrió alrededor de un pezón, sintiendo a Severus endurecerse aún más. Con una destreza y una coordinación impresionantes, Harry siguió lamiendo, empujando y abriendo botones simultáneamente—He esperado tanto, ciertamente puedo esperar más y disfrutar—mintió Harry. Estaba tan duro que pensó que las costuras de sus pantalones se romperían; dolía, y no de una manera feliz.

Habiendo finalmente abierto lo que parecía ser uno de los botones más difíciles, Harry mordió con fuerza el pezón ya tierno en celebración. Para su deleite, Severus siseó e instintivamente tiró de sus caderas hacia adelante, frotándolas juntas. Con la parte superior del cuerpo de Severus totalmente despojada de ropa, Harry continuó trabajando en los botones de sus pantalones, deteniéndose lo suficiente para que su propio jersey se subiera por su cabeza. Pensándolo mejor, Harry decidió agarrar a Severus firmemente por las caderas y lo levantó sobre la cama. Alcanzando el botón una vez más, decidió "que se joda esto" y hechizó ambas prendas.

Severus se movió un poco más arriba de la cama, esperando que Harry se uniera a él, pero en lugar de eso su joven amante dio vueltas alrededor de la cama, para subir en la dirección opuesta. Dio un beso boca abajo, pero solo por un momento antes de continuar su descenso, presionándose completamente contra la suave piel de alabastro. Harry no perdió el tiempo en engullir la polla de Severus, eufórico por sentir la sensación de reciprocidad en su propio miembro.

Harry deslizó sus manos a lo largo de las piernas de Sev para apretar, acariciar y palpar donde fuera, y en todas partes. Tarareó en apreciación, sintiendo sus bolas acariciadas deliciosamente. Siguieron explorando con la boca y las manos, Harry quería que durara para siempre hasta que él pensara que podría hacerlo  _"Más"_  pensó, pero solo gimió con la boca llena y aceleró el paso. Para su consternación, el aumento de velocidad fue unilateral. Trató de empujar sus caderas para mostrar su punto, pero eso solo lo llevó a que unas manos fuertes lo mantuvieran quieto, mientras que una boca talentosa continuaba a un ritmo que Severus llamaba pausadamente, pero Harry pensó que estaba agonizando tortuosamente cuando quería estallar.

Severus se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría, y sonrió alrededor de la palpitante polla de Harry cuando vio pasar el frasco de lubricante. Harry no solo no había usado su varita, sino que ni siquiera había murmurado un hechizo, y mucho menos había detenido su exuberante succión. Saber que se estaba quieto no evitó que el jadeo se escapara cuando dos dedos se metieron dentro de su fruncido agujero.

Aunque comenzó con dos dedos, Harry no continuó con una preparación rápida. En cambio, mantuvo el mismo ritmo que Severus había estado usando. Si su amante bromeaba, entonces la retribución era justa. Cuando sintió que los músculos se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos, supo que Sev estaba listo para más, pero no cedió. Después de un tiempo de girar y flexionar los dedos para estirar por completo la entrada de su amante y acariciarlo en el lugar correcto, Harry gimió ruidosamente cuando Severus comenzó a chupar en serio. Podía sentir una gran nariz acariciar el mechón de pelo rizado mientras cada centímetro de su cuerpo era tomado.

Harry luego agregó un tercer dedo y comenzó a sacudir sus caderas hacia delante, follando la boca de su amante. Sintió que dos manos fuertes agarraban su culo, jalándolo más cerca mientras Severus tragaba alrededor de su pene, causando que Harry gritara, liberando su semilla.

Como su erección no había disminuido, Harry trepó por la cama para colocarse en la entrada de Sev. Su polla se deslizó bromeando por la zona sensible de Sev y lo atrajo hacia sí para un beso abrasador. Se deslizó lentamente dentro del increíblemente apretado calor mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio.

—Más—gimió Severus mientras apretaba un mechón de pelo rebelde, tirando de la cabeza de Harry hacia un lado, dándole acceso al cuello que deseaba morder—¡Sí! —siseó Severus cuando sus esfuerzos tuvieron el efecto deseado, espoleando a Harry para que lo empujara con fuerza. Ajustando su posición, Harry tiró de las piernas de Sev hasta sus hombros, dándole una lamida a uno de los pálidos tobillos antes de encontrar su ritmo nuevamente.

Con una mano nuevamente pegada, Harry apretó la polla de Sev, luego tiró suavemente de su saco para evitar que llegara al clímax por el momento. Parecía haber sido tan insoportablemente largo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, y mucho menos un tiempo tan intenso juntos. Habiéndose corrido una vez, Harry no estaba listo para que su placer terminara. Queriendo liberar una mano, hechizo un anillo de pene en su amante. Con la diferencia de altura, Harry casi podía tener las rodillas de Sev dobladas sobre sus hombros—Me encanta follarte—siseó en pársel mientras empujaba con fuerza, y sintió que la polla en su mano se contraía.

—Por favor—suplicó Severus, impactando a Harry con la súplica susurrada. Severus estaba pasando el punto de no retorno cuando Harry comenzó a acariciarlo con entusiasmo y soltó el anillo del pene.

Incluso la lengua de pársel de Harry se estaba volviendo incoherente, no es que importara. No podía recordar la última vez que había follado a Sev con tanta fuerza, ni durado tanto. En la última intensidad, explotó, —Córrete conmigo—.

Escuchar a su amante silbar en pársel con inconfundible fervor y lujuria, lo envió al olvido. Apenas notó el grito inarticulado que provenía de Harry, ya que él también llegó al clímax y casi se derrumbó encima de Severus.

En solo el tiempo que tardó Harry en llegar a una posición razonable, estaba profundamente dormido. Una manta invocada y dos minutos después encontró a Severus profundamente dormido junto con él.

 


	79. Problemas De Zócalos, Diversión Y Otras Aplicaciones De Un Formulario Animago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

****Fue un día frío el que encontró a Harry sentado con Neville mientras la abuela de su amigo servía el almuerzo. Nev había pedido ayuda con un problema que estaba teniendo en el invernadero en el trabajo; había venido a casa para encontrarse con Harry a la hora del almuerzo para poder volver juntos.

Harry estaba pensando que no deberían haberse preocupado por él cuando vio que se servía una buena comida—Esto es genial—dijo, saboreando la salsa preparada a la perfección—Intenté hacer esto una vez, pero no me quedo tan bien—Notó que la señora Longbottom abrió los ojos.

—Entonces, es cierto, tú sabes cómo cocinar—dijo, mirándolo, pero lo que estaba pensando, Harry no lo sabía. Las mejillas de Neville se sonrojaron. Debe haberle dicho en algún momento a su abuela que Harry había sido obligado a cocinar para su familia.

—Vivo en un piso con mi lechuza, Hedwig, y ella no es muy cocinera, alguien tiene que hacerlo—se rió Harry—No soy el único—Harry le hizo un gesto a su amigo—yo y Neville preparamos un gran grupo de entrantes para la fiesta de Año Nuevo hace algunas semanas—.

—Neville y yo— corrigió ella y Harry estuvo tentado de preguntarle a "¿Neville y tú qué?", Pero lo pensó mejor—Supongo que Seamus estaba contigo—se burló como si oliera algo sucio. Harry esperaba que no fuera una tontería pura sangre.

—Abuela, déjalo—suplicó Neville—Seamus fue más amable contigo que el primo Rupert—el pobre Neville estaba exasperado por lo que obviamente era una conversación que habían tenido antes.

—Bueno, tu primo nunca te trajo a casa en las primeras horas, y achispado para arrancar—declaró con un gesto breve—Al menos cuando sales con Harry tienes la decencia de regresar con una mente sana. Es aconsejable estar alerta y atento en estos tiempos inquietantes—dijo con firmeza, dándole a Harry un asentimiento de aprobación. Él no estaba a punto de estallar su burbuja y decirle a la anciana bruja que todos habían sido tres hojas al viento, pero que Seamus no tenía grandes regalos de despedida, tales como pociones para la resaca.

Neville se sonrojó nuevamente cuando recordó que estaba frío cuando la lechuza de su abuela llegó una noche en la que habían estado bebiendo. Lo habían despertado, pero todavía estaba en estado de ebriedad, así que Harry lo hechizo para estar sobrio y le dio de beber una poción de resaca con una poción pimentónica antes de enviarlo a casa tan listo como un arrendajo en una mañana de primavera.

En un intento de cambiar el tema para su amigo, Harry preguntó sobre la salsa, pero no obtuvo una gran respuesta de la bruja. La razón quedó clara cuando un elfo doméstico llegó para recuperar los platos sucios y luego servir el postre. La Sra. Longbottom se disculpó, dejándolos con su postre y su privacidad, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que ella no había ido muy lejos y tenía un oído abierto.

—Eres un perro astuto—dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Neville no había discutido con Hermione y voluntariamente había agregado monedas a la recolección para la P.E.D.D.O., sin embargo, todo el tiempo tuvo un elfo doméstico en su casa.

—Por favor, no se lo digas a Hermione—le suplicó Neville, que parecía preocupado cuando la cara de Harry adquirió un aspecto travieso. Hermione estaría sobre él como un perro sobre un hueso, y lo volvería loco, sin mencionar alienarse de su abuela.

—Bueno... —Harry comenzó y luego se tomó un momento para probar su postre. Parecía estar considerando lo que debería hacer, pero luego sacó a su amigo de su miseria—Si no le he contado sobre mi elfo doméstico, ¿por qué iba a decirle, Nev? —.

—¿Tú? —preguntó un sorprendido Neville—Pero dijiste que no querías uno, a pesar de que Dobby lo ofreció tantas veces—recordó las muchas tardes en que el elfo se había postrado a los pies de Harry, suplicando que lo llevaran consigo cuando Harry finalmente se mudó del castillo.

—Dobby está comprometido conmigo—Harry comenzó su historia, sabiendo que la abuela de su amigo probablemente estaba escuchando—Técnicamente todavía es libre, aunque está trabajando en Hogwarts—Harry tomó otro bocado de su postre, más por un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos que disfrutar del dulce.

>> Cuando vine a vivir con Albus por primera vez, estuvo a mi lado casi constantemente, pero como director, todavía tenía cosas que hacer y lugares a donde ir. Madame Pomfrey también estaba allí, pero necesitaban que alguien estuviera disponible las veinticuatro horas del día—terminó más tranquilo. Fue difícil admitir algunas cosas en voz alta—Dobby libremente tomó un vínculo que lo haría sintonizar con mis necesidades a pesar de que ya pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, aunque solo fuera para ayudar a Albus a volver por algunas de las cosas necesarias que había dejado de lado mientras él había estado cuidándome—Harry estaba agradecido por la amistad de Neville y la mirada honesta de curiosidad en lugar de compasión.

—No sabía que pudieras estar ligado a un elfo doméstico, además de la propiedad habitual que es común con las viejas familias—Neville había olvidado todo sobre su postre y había prestado una gran atención a la historia de Harry.

—Albus necesitaba saber que Dobby no solo estaría allí cuando él mismo no podía, sino que también podría sentir mis necesidades incluso si no pudiera comunicarlas—había esperado que fuera más difícil admitir cuán vulnerable había estado, cuando él había luchado por su vida después de la tortura especial de su propio tío. Se sintió aliviado de encontrar lo contrario, en la presencia no crítica y simplemente interesada de su amigo—Estamos mágicamente atados. Odio decir que es muy parecido a un vínculo de esclavitud, pero fue la mejor opción. Dobby podría venir a ayudarme y nunca podría ser forzado a traicionar mi privacidad. Como ya no necesito cuidados constantes, él es libre de tomarse tantos días como quiera. De hecho, tenemos que exigir un tiempo libre—dijo Harry con una sonrisa—A pesar de las libertades que tiene permitidas, todavía está ligado a mí de por vida—su sonrisa se desvaneció—Eso solía molestarme, pero un día me dijo que siempre había amado su libertad, pero había sentido que no pertenecía a ninguna parte, ya que ninguno de los otros elfos domésticos que conocía en ese momento era libre. Su estado cambió grandemente, después del vínculo. Muchos de los elfos que lo habían despreciado por su forma radical de pensar por querer ser libre, de repente se sintieron honrados de estar sirviendo con un elfo que voluntariamente había tomado un vínculo para servir para siempre al "Gran Harry Potter"—puso los ojos en blanco al epíteto.

—Si necesitas algo, ¿lo sabrá? —Neville seguía mirando las implicaciones, y no podía imaginar cómo sería para alguien tener acceso a conocer todas sus necesidades. Fue un poco embarazoso. Harry se rió al ver que Neville parecía incómodo al pensarlo.

—Ha tomado un tiempo, pero hemos aprendido a adaptarnos, ya que puedo ver mis propias necesidades. ¿Recuerdas la vez que apareció en la clase de Trelawney con un abanico porque el olor a incienso me hacía llorar? Confía en mí cuando digo que ha habido momentos mucho más vergonzosos—dijo Harry con una sonrisa y una ligera sacudida, pensando que Dobby lo había encontrado en una posición comprometida con un compañero de estudios, y en varias ocasiones posteriores, con Severus—Ahora hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tengo que concentrarme en Dobby junto con una necesidad específica o deseo antes de que realmente aparezca—Harry estuvo tentado de llamar a su amigo elfo, pero pensó que sería mejor no molestarlo por algo tan trivial.

* * *

En el invernadero donde Neville trabajaba, Harry, en forma de serpiente, serpenteaba a través de las plantas. Descubrió que la forma tenía una rapidez que nunca antes había considerado. Y también, fue sorprendente lo diferente que era hablar pársel con una lengua bífida. Siguió silbando a Neville a pesar de que su amigo no podía entender—Todo huele tan diferente con esto—Su lengua saboreó el aire mientras se deslizaba a lo largo de las plantas que ahora parecían tan grandes.

Neville le sonrió a Harry, y le pareció gracioso cómo la pequeña serpiente seguía silbando y ocasionalmente levantaba la vista como si esperara una respuesta al lenguaje sibilante—Tengo que trabajar un poco en el próximo invernadero que está adelante. Avísame si encuentras algo. Ah, y muchas gracias. Realmente aprecio esto—la única respuesta que recibió fue un asentir con la cabeza y una lengua sibilante.

Cuando Harry se instaló, esperando ver quién o qué estaba haciendo daño a algunas de las plantas, recordó la semana anterior cuando se había escondido en el bolsillo de Ron en su camino al trabajo. Esa vez había sido una breve personificación del Grim. Harry silbó en carcajadas mientras continuaba paseando por el invernadero, esperando que apareciera un mordisqueador de plantas.

**_~~~Flashback~~~_ **

Era desconcertante que no lo detectaran al ingresar a oficinas supuestamente seguras. Fue un alivio cuando finalmente fue detectado en la entrada del departamento de Aurores. Ron lo registro como visitante, pero nadie cuestionó quién era mientras estaba bajo un Glamour similar al que había usado en la conferencia con Severus. Ron le había mostrado una foto del Auror que lo había estado molestando. Una vez fuera de la vista, se convirtió en un pequeño bicho y asumió una posición en la parte posterior del hombro de Ron.

Un joven Auror que había comenzado la misma semana que Ron tenía un chip en el hombro debido a la revisión temprana de Ron y el aumento posterior. No era como si Ron estuviera haciendo algo clandestino, simplemente había estado en la desafortunada posición de encontrarse en estrecho contacto con los Mortífagos y había atrapado a algunos por eso. Harry pensó que su amigo podría ser más valiente, o al menos asumir más riesgos, que algunos que habían aprendido a adoptar un enfoque diferente debido a sus experiencias a lo largo de los años. Siempre y cuando no involucrara arañas grandes, Ron se defendía bastante bien.

—Ese es—susurró Ron cuando se acercó un mago. Se paro tan alto como Ron, pero más robusto en general, con grandes huesos cubiertos de músculos bien tonificados. Harry se preparó para su oportunidad, todavía aferrado a la parte posterior de las túnicas de su amigo.

—Weasley—saludó a Ron desdeñosamente.

—Walsh—el tono de Ron fue agradable, lo que sirvió para molestar al Auror inmensamente. Estuvieron en un silencio tormentoso hasta que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y se escuchó un gruñido. Walsh se volvió para hacer un comentario mordaz, pero luego vio al gran perro negro como un oso.

—Aaahhh... Weasley—tartamudeó, con la varita preparada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, mirando alrededor del elevador, actuando como si no viera el fantasmal y negro Grim.

—No juegues conmigo, Weasley. Sé que lo ves... —sus palabras se desvanecieron, después de echar un rápido vistazo hacia abajo para encontrar solo un ascensor vacío—Yo um ... yo, eso no es gracioso—terminó Walsh, fingiendo que fue una mala broma, pero claramente no estaba convencido cuando Ron lo miró, aparentemente perplejo por sus acciones.

—Sí, en realidad eso fue muy divertido—susurró Ron después de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, aparentemente dejando solo a Ron.

**_~~~Fin del flashback~~~_ **

Más tarde ese día, Harry se encontró en otro invernadero más cuando entregó una pequeña nota para la Profesora Sprout de Neville. Acababa de salir del edificio, agarrando su túnica para defenderse de una ráfaga de viento. Sobresaltado por una sombra que emergía del Bosque Prohibido, Harry tenía su varita lista, justo debajo de los pliegues de su túnica. Siguió caminando como si no hubiera visto la figura oscura, pero lo mantuvo a la vista. Obteniendo una mejor vista cuando el extraño se acercaba, Harry notó una cojera en su modo de andar. Fue leve, o la persona estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para esconderlo. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta, cojera o no, que conocía ese andar y el físico. Esa persona solo podría ser Severus.

Snape notó que su amante se acercaba. Con un suspiro interno reflexionó, ¿por qué últimamente, Harry casi siempre parecía estar allí cuando regresó de una reunión de prueba en un estado debilitado, pero nunca estuvo allí para ver cuando regresó orgulloso y altivo, habiendo evadido la ira del Señor Oscuro y trayendo una inteligencia particularmente útil? Bueno, al menos había determinado una solución al dilema actual; estaba seguro de que conseguiría que el mago joven y obstinado lo aceptara, y más temprano que tarde.

—¡Potter! —gritó Severus, un tono incierto en su voz que Harry no recordaba haber escuchado—¿Qué significa que vagues por los terrenos cuando llegas tarde a una cita con el director? —gritó más fuerte de lo que era necesario—¿Eres tan irresponsable que necesitas un acompañante, para ser puntual? —su mano agarró fuertemente el hombro de Harry, como si planeara arrastrar al joven al castillo. Ambos sabían que Harry no tenía tal cita.

Harry solo dio un  _"Sí, señor, quiero decir no, señor"_  y no hizo ningún comentario cuando sintió que la mano se ponía más pesada en su hombro, dándose cuenta de que Severus lo estaba usando para mantener el equilibrio. Harry mantuvo la expresión de enojo en su rostro cuando él y Severus se acercaron a la oficina del director.

—Ah, Severus, muchacho, has vuelto—Albus se apresuró a rodear su escritorio, tendiendo una mano para ayudar, sabiendo que no sería aceptado—Harry—dijo, pero no estaba claro si se trataba de un saludo o una especie de pregunta.

—Me encontré con Harry en el terreno—explicó Severus, sabiendo que Albus pensó que Harry podría haber sabido que lo habían llamado. Sabía que la preocupación de Albus era que Harry podría haber tenido una visión, o compartido el dolor de la ira del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Dónde estás herido? —Harry habló por primera vez, sacando su caja de pociones del bolsillo de su túnica. Harry estaba seguro de que vio una expresión complacida en la cara de su amante antes de que apareciera una mueca. Ahorrando tiempo, Harry le entregó la funda de cuero para que Severus pudiera tomar todas las pociones necesarias—¿Quieres que traiga Poppy, o algo de su almacén? —preguntó, sabiendo que podían llamar fácilmente a un elfo doméstico, pero queriendo darle la oportunidad de hablar en privado si era necesario. Severus le agradeció silenciosamente con un sutil asentimiento antes de expresar su pedido.

—Terminaré aquí en breve. Quizás puedas hacer que Effie nos traiga algo de comer—Antes de que Severus tuviera la oportunidad de recordar que su flu no estaría abierto, Albus apuntó con su varita al fuego, lanzando un hechizo para permitir que Harry entrara en la habitación de Severus. Harry se decepcionó al descubrir que no era la fuerza mágica lo que le permitía a Albus semejante hazaña. Era solo un hechizo que solo funcionaría para el director de Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco, escuchando a Severus referirse a un elfo doméstico por su nombre, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

* * *

Harry se preguntó vagamente si Severus iba a contarle lo que había sucedido, o si esto sería como las muchas veces que no discutieron sobre lo que sucedió durante sus misiones como espía. Su línea de pensamiento rebotó a lo largo de asociaciones tangencialmente conectadas. No quería salir y preguntar, pero deseaba saber si Sev había sufrido debido al disgusto de su Maestro, o peor aún, había estado directamente involucrado con algunas de las actividades más sórdidas de los Mortífagos. Era preocupante escuchar la inseguridad en su voz antes, cuando Severus había hablado, más como para gritarle, cuando llegó por primera vez a los terrenos. Así que, como el hombre, su reproche cubría una necesidad de ayuda. Habían discutido previamente el registro de Harry como un animago y que Voldemort probablemente usaría la oportunidad para probar la lealtad del mortífago. ¿Tal vez había aparecido con un gato negro que se parecía a la forma registrada de Harry, esperando una posible reacción equivocada?

—Supongo que esas pociones funcionaron bastante bien—dijo Harry cuando Severus salió airoso del flu, moviéndose naturalmente como si solo unos minutos antes no hubiera apenas logrado caminar hacia el castillo desde la reunión de Mortífagos. Harry no era estúpido. Sabía que Albus o Poppy debían haber intervenido en la curación de Severus; se veía mucho mejor de lo que simplemente algunas pociones explicarían—Creo que un baño está en orden—Harry comenzó a dirigir a un Severus reticente a la bañera.

—No, es bastante tarde y estoy seguro de que los dos estamos hambrientos—Severus no necesitaba ser mimado. Pero tenía que admitir que no era frecuente que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de cuidarlo, y pensó que tal vez debería ser razonable... o no—Comamos—.

—No lo creo—dijo Harry con una sonrisa y comenzó a trabajar en los botones de Sev—¿No fuiste tú quien insistió en tomar un baño caliente cuando estaba tan dolorido después del entrenamiento? —Harry decidió que los botones eran demasiados problemas y deslizó su dedo por la parte delantera de la chaqueta de Severus, abriéndolos todos a la vez.

—Presumido—dijo Severus casualmente, pero quedó impresionado por la magia y por qué Harry había aprendido ese control—Solo te dije que el baño ayudaría a tus músculos porque me gustas más desnudo—explicó con una sonrisa, pero no dio mucha batalla cuando Harry lo condujo a la habitación.

A pesar de las burlas, el baño de esta noche no iba a implicar sexo caliente y alucinante mientras derramaba agua por el costado, como lo habían hecho en el hotel en Bulgaria. Ambos se contentaron con recostarse un rato en el baño mientras Harry acariciaba con suavidad una mano jabonosa sobre el pecho de Severus, más como un consuelo que como un verdadero intento de lavarse. Cuando la cabeza de Severus se inclinó hacia un lado antes de ponerse de pie, decidió que se habían empapado lo suficiente. Harry pensó que Sev había empezado a quedarse dormido y no vio el problema con eso mientras estuvo allí para mirar, pero Severus murmuró sobre cosas más importantes que tenían que hacerse. El estómago de Harry eligió ese momento para protestar por una cena tardía, por lo que sabía que no podría darle una razón suficiente para permanecer en el baño.

Harry calentó las sábanas, contento de haberse tomado el tiempo para aprender algunos hechizos domésticos. No pudo convencer a Severus para que comiera en la cama, pero como consuelo, Severus se quitó la cálida y cómoda camisa de dormir que Effie le tendió y se puso la bata de seda, aunque con un hechizo de calentamiento para que fuera igualmente acogedora.

—¿Tu predicción fue correcta? —preguntó Harry. Consideró brevemente el vino, luego sirvió a cada uno un vaso de Borgoña. Una vez, antes de haber encontrado ese espíritu para ser suave y cálido con su psique, Severus se lo había dado después de un día particularmente difícil—¿Algún gato negro se cruzó en tu camino esta noche? No he sido un gato negro desde que me registré, sabes—agregó. Severus simplemente asintió y tomó un gran sorbo de vino.

—Ninguno de la prensa o incluso del Ministerio dice qué tamaño tienes, solo el color y las marcas que tienes en tu forma de gato. Sé que tu forma de gato tiende a ser algo pequeña, así que cuando el Señor Oscuro apareció con un gran gato enfurecido, no estaba demasiado preocupado—fue todo lo que dijo. Lo que realmente había molestado a Severus fue un hecho durante su última clase del día, justo antes de ser convocado.

**_~~~Mas Temprano Ese Día~~~_ **

Severus comprobó el tiempo una vez más. No podía esperar a que terminara su última clase. Una clase de Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw de tercer año comenzaba a preparar una poción relativamente simple cuando un estudiante llegó tarde. Lo que le sorprendió más fue la lechuza que había aprovechado la oportunidad para volar por la puerta abierta para entregar un mensaje. Al aterrizar en su escritorio, la gran lechuza marrón tenía un pequeño pergamino atado a una pierna y un ratón retorciéndose en la otra garra. Desafortunadamente para el búho, tuvo que soltar el ratón para pararse con una pierna extendida para que Snape recuperara su carta.

—¡Oh, pobrecita cosita! —Gritó una niña en la primera fila, no queriendo ver al ratoncito desgarrado e ingerido. Su profesor ignoró esto a favor de leer la pequeña misiva. Un hormigueo de magia le informó que la nota estaba escrita solo para sus ojos.

> _Almorzando con un amigo, te buscaré más tarde._
> 
> _PS: No, no soy el Búho, ya que sé que nunca aprobarías que fuera tan predecible._

Sintiéndose generoso, Severus ahuyentó a la lechuza sin su almuerzo, pero se las arregló para encontrar alguna razón estúpida para deducir puntos de Hufflepuff por el comportamiento de la niña.

A medida que avanzaba la clase, pronto lamentó su decisión de ser generoso. Una niña continuó arrullando a la tierna y pequeña criatura que parecía estar feliz de sentarse encima del escritorio, arreglando su pelaje. Otra chica igualmente detestable estaba casi histérica por estar tan cerca de un roedor no enjaulado y no podía mantener su atención en el caldero que amenazaba con hervir.

Casi en el momento exacto en que se le ocurrió a Severus que el ratón podría ser Harry, se giró para ver a uno de los muchachos golpeando su libro de Pociones en el ratón, aplastándolo.

—¿Todo está mejor ahora? —el chico gruñó enojado a su compañero de laboratorio, la niña histérica cuya poción se había derramado, lo que les valió un cero por el día. La conmoción que siguió cuando el Hufflepuff gritó al exterminio del ratón causó que dos calderos más se derramaran.

—¡TODOS FUERA! —gritó Severus, señalando hacia la puerta—Los tontos permitieron preocupaciones sobre un roedor insignificante para ganar todos los ceros por el día ¡Fuera de mi vista! —cerró la puerta y levantó las barreras en el momento en que cerró.

En un intento frenético de convencerse a sí mismo de que solo era un ratón, Severus conjuró cada hechizo en el que podía pensar para obligar a un animago a volver a su estado natural. Después de agotar su conocimiento de los hechizos de los Animagos, recurrió a los encantos para revelar la firma mágica del fallecido recientemente. Cierto que el ratón no era más que el roedor que parecía ser, dejó caer la cabeza hacia el escritorio, asustado por la intensidad de su reacción. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había temido tanto como temía haber perdido a Harry. Con las manos temblando, Severus se retiró a su sala de estar para familiarizarse mucho mejor con una botella de Ogden añejado. Veinte minutos y un cuarto de botella después de que su clase hubiera terminado, había un dolor ardiente familiar en su antebrazo.

Su miedo e ira por sus propias reacciones espolearon a Severus. Tomó una poción de sobriedad y rápidamente se unió a los Mortífagos a los pies de Voldemort. Cuando el gato había sido llevado, estaba más que feliz de demostrar su lealtad y trabajar un poco de adrenalina al diezmar creativamente a la desventurada criatura. No fue hasta que salió del Bosque Prohibido y vio a Harry fuera de los invernaderos de la escuela que finalmente había empezado a calmarse.

**_~~~Tiempo Presente~~~_ **

—... ¿Está bien allí? —preguntó Harry de nuevo cuando Severus parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Necesitamos discutir algunas cosas—dijo Severus, ignorando la pregunta de Harry—La señal que decidimos usar mientras estás en forma de animal tiene demasiados defectos. No podemos garantizar que te reconozca, y no puedo tener un ataque de pánico cada vez que alguien golpea una mosca—ignoró a propósito el interrogante levantamiento de ceja de Harry.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —Harry sabía que el hombre probablemente tenía varias, y también que tenía que haber algo detrás de esto, aunque nunca podría descubrir exactamente cuál era la causa. Al escuchar la seriedad en la voz de su amante, Harry reprimió el gemido que casi escapó cuando mordió algo delicioso. No creía que Severus lo hubiera apreciado. Al ver que su amante dudaba, Harry se enderezó, esperando escuchar lo que lo tenía en este estado.

—No quiero que te ofendas—comenzó, lo que hizo a Harry aún más curioso—Había planeado darte esto para el Día de San Valentín—explicó mientras ponía una pequeña caja rectangular sobre la mesa—Tiene varios hechizos de protección, pero con tu consentimiento, me gustaría agregar algunos otros encantos—el tono de Severus era tan incierto como Harry lo había escuchado cerca del bosque—Es solo una pequeña chuchería... —apenas agregó, inseguro de su elección.

—¿Debo esperar hasta el día catorce o puedo abrirlo ahora? —Harry no podía esperar para ver lo que había en la caja y no estaba demasiado preocupado por los encantamientos.

—Por favor—Severus lo sostuvo, luciendo algo aliviado—Me temo que esto te dejará con las manos vacías en el Día de San Valentín—.

—Estaba pensando en eso, en realidad—Harry desenvolvió la caja más lentamente de lo que nunca había abierto un regalo, retirando el papel—Mi regalo para ti no es algo que puedas abrir, es más como una experiencia, supongo—Harry no podía esperar para decirle a Severus que por una tarde aprendería y cocinaría con uno de sus chefs favoritos. La Navidad parecía hace mucho tiempo; había sido todo lo que podía hacer para contenerse de decirle a Sev—Entonces... pensé que tal vez nos comprarías una gran caja de chocolates y buscarías algún hechizo de protección para las sábanas... —.

—Mocoso insaciable—sonrió Severus—Abre tu obsequio—el tenor en su voz delató el hecho de que aprobaba la sugerencia de chocolate de Harry.

—Es de Bali, espero que te guste—no había visto a Harry usar joyas, pero el mago más joven había felicitado a Severus por las pocas piezas que había llevado.

—Wow—Harry sacó el brazalete de plata y cuero de la caja—Esto es brillante—lo levantó para ver de cerca el detalle en las intrincadas cuentas de plata donde se unieron al cuero trenzado. Sentía curiosidad por los hechizos que Severus quería lanzar, pero por el momento solo pensó en ponerse el brazalete, en ver cómo se veía. Harry sacudió su mano para asegurarse de que no iba a resbalar, y luego le dio a Severus una sonrisa radiante.

Severus estaba agradecido de que Albus hubiera insistido en que Poppy lo remendara, ahora que tuvo un súbito regazo lleno de Harry dándole las gracias entre besos... besos maravillosos, ardientes y apasionados. Una lengua exigente solo fue olvidada brevemente cuando unas manos fuertes le aferraron el cabello, poniéndolo increíblemente más cerca—No podía imaginarme cómo reaccionarías si te regalara joyas—bromeó Severus cuando Harry se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse las gafas y posiblemente respirar.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que las cuentas no se enredaran en tu cabello—mintió Harry sin aliento, una vez más tomando puñados de mechones de ébano de Severus. Se inclinó para lo que parecía ser otro beso, pero sorprendió a Severus con un mordisqueo en el labio—Siempre haces cosas para demostrar cuánto me quieres o para protegerme. Siempre me haces sentir seguro. Solo quería mostrarte cuánto lo aprecio—.

—Mantenerte a salvo es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Qué, dime, ¿planeas hacer para mostrarme cuánto aprecias...? —Sus palabras fueron cortadas con un siseo cuando los dientes de Harry lo sujetaron de nuevo, esta vez en su cuello.

—Iba a mordisquear todo un camino hasta encontrar una gran polla para chupar, pero ahora creo que he cambiado de opinión—Harry intentó sonar apagado, pero su creciente erección presionando contra la dureza de respuesta de Sev lo llevó a la distracción —Me veo bien en esto—dijo Harry, mientras agitaba su mano, haciendo que el brazalete se girara en su muñeca mientras se despojaba de todo menos del brazalete.

—De hecho—estuvo de acuerdo Severus, acariciando las piernas de Harry antes de envolver sus manos alrededor de un culo firme, presionando los pedazos de Harry enloquecedoramente contra sus propios pantalones ajustados. Cuando Harry atacó su boca una vez más, Severus jugueteó con un dedo alrededor de la entrada de Harry. Los gemidos fueron amortiguados por los besos cuando Severus empujó y descubrió que el canal en el que quería enterrarse estaba repentinamente bien lubricado. Durante sus tiempos íntimos, Harry no se molestó en ocultar su destreza mágica; la exhibición ocasional de poder siempre ponía más duro a Severus.

Con sus piernas alrededor de Severus, Harry goteaba de necesidad mientras era follado con los dedos—Más—suplicó, apretándose contra los pantalones de lana—Por favor, más—suplicó y casi lloró cuando oyeron un golpe en la puerta—No, por favor, necesito tu polla dentro de mí ahora—gimió Harry, pero Severus ya se estaba levantando y depositando a Harry en la cama. Harry sabía que tenía que ser razonable, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo con su amante la semana pasada.

—Si no te importa hacerme lucir presentable, regresaré con mayor prontitud—imploró Severus. A él tampoco le gustaría nada más que estar enterrado en su amante apasionado. Harry convocó su varita e hizo que Severus se viera perfectamente respetable. Aunque dejó algunos botones abiertos en su cuello, las ropas de Severus no tenían arrugas y sus cordones estaban atados.

Entrando en el retrete, Severus se lavó las manos y miró su reflejo. Después de cerrar uno de los botones, se consideró presentable y salió de sus habitaciones para ver quién tuvo la audacia de interrumpirlos. Antes de abrir la puerta, volvió a revisar para asegurarse de que su erección estaba oculta.

—Será mejor que sea importante—comenzó antes de que la puerta estuviera completamente abierta y pudiera ver quién era—Lupin—dijo con desdén, pero no reconoció al estudiante parado detrás del profesor de Defensa. Casi fuera de la vista había otro estudiante que Severus había visto en la reunión de Mortífagos esa noche. La joven serpiente estaba mirando a la vuelta de la esquina, echando un vistazo a su Jefe de Casa, sin duda mirando si se había recuperado.

Habiendo mirando más allá de Lupin, Severus perdió la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su compañero de trabajo, aunque como ahora estaba cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, estaba claro que algo estaba pasando por la mente del lobo.

—Obviamente, te hemos atrapado en un mal momento, ¿una poción elaborándose, tal vez? —Remus comenzó—Uno de tus Slytherin y un Gryffindor en mi clase de sexto año estuvieron en un altercado después de la cena. ¿Puedo usar mi discreción en cuanto a sus castigos, si prefieres volver a lo que estabas haciendo? —.

Severus no había perdido la sonrisa en su rostro, el maldito lobo.

Un curioso Harry escuchó en la puerta, pero no había escuchado la respuesta de Sev, ya que probablemente la habían aplastado. Sin embargo, escuchó la puerta cerrarse firmemente. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio finalmente se abrió, Harry vio a su amante entrar, su expresión intensa mientras examinaba a Severus.

—Me pregunto... —Harry se apagó y se transformó en un lobo común. Sus fosas nasales se encendieron mientras se acercaba a Severus, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Para su crédito, Severus no se había estremecido cuando el lobo enterró su hocico en su entrepierna. Con un gruñido, Harry se paró sobre sus patas traseras, olfateando a todas partes a la vez—Apestas a sexo—dijo en el momento en que se dio la vuelta, sus manos aún sobre los hombros de Sev como habían sido sus patas—Puedo olerme donde presioné mi polla contra ti—dijo, mientras se arrodillaba y olfateaba de nuevo, notando las diferencias con su nariz humana—Incluso tus manos—dijo poniéndose unos dedos en la boca—Está atenuado por el jabón, pero Remus aún lo habría notado—sonrió Harry.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan caliente y molesto? —bromeó Severus. Antes de su interrupción, Harry había pasado de acariciarlo suavemente en la bañera a saltar a su regazo en la mesa de la cena. Él apreciaba la reacción de Harry a su regalo, pero parecía ser un cambio muy repentino.

—Puede que ya me haya molestado cuando te vi afuera, pero luego estabas herido así que... —se había calmado, pero con un buen regalo y el alivio de saber que Severus estaba bien, se había recuperado de nuevo.

—¿Qué, dime, te puso tan nervioso? —Severus envolvió una mano firme alrededor de la polla de Harry mientras hablaba—No sabía que Longbottom podía hacerte calentar y molestarte ¿Hmm? —tarareó burlonamente y acarició el cabello de Harry antes de poner un lóbulo de oreja entre los labios.

Gruñendo e inclinando la cabeza para tener un mejor acceso, Harry trató de enfocarse mientras Severus hacía cosas perversas que involucraban un lóbulo, dos labios, una lengua caliente y dientes mordisqueantes—Yo um... —sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse—Estaba en forma de serpiente, durmiendo en las begonias cuando apareció un repartidor. Merlín, haz eso otra vez—suplicó, olvidando momentáneamente su historia—Lo siguiente que sé es que la asistente de Neville entró al invernadero, cerró las puertas y se desnudaron. Lo estuvieron haciendo durante un tiempo, tumbando las plantas, lo que explica por qué Nev pensó que algo masticaba las plantas en esa área—.

—¿Mi pequeña serpiente es un voyeur? —Severus había sacado su varita, pero antes de que él lanzara el hechizo, Harry ya había ronroneado el hechizo para quitarse la ropa—Cama ahora—ordenó Severus, contento de ver a su joven amante obedecer de inmediato.

Harry se arrodilló, su polla sobresalía como una asta de bandera; su lengua inconscientemente se lamió los labios con anticipación. Severus apiló varias almohadas contra la cabecera y luego se sentó contra ellas, haciendo un gesto para que Harry se le uniera. Una vez más, Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, solo que esta vez sin ninguna ropa para obstaculizar el delicioso contacto con la piel.

Con manos largas y delgadas, Severus sostuvo la cara de Harry mientras capturaba sus labios en un beso ardiente. Los dedos de Harry fueron rápidamente en busca de los pezones de Sev, rodando y pellizcándolos hasta que Severus gimió en su boca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron cuando Severus exploró la boca de Harry con ocasionales mordiscos en su labio inferior. Harry hizo todo lo posible para frotar sus pollas juntas. Severus se detuvo un momento para ver mejor a la única persona que podría haber pasado un día tan malo. Su joven amante tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos e hinchados, balanceándose en su regazo mientras intentaba conseguir un poco de fricción entre ellos. Perverso era la única forma de describirlo. Ya no importaba que hubiera tenido un día infernal cuando ahora estaba presionado contra él un chico increíblemente sexy de dieciocho años que estaba goteando sexo.

—Perfecto—dijo sin aliento antes de reclamar la boca de Harry otra vez.

Harry gimió, sorprendido por la lengua con la que Severus logró asaltarlo. Estaba jadeando cuando Severus dejó su boca para explorar nuevas áreas. Harry había sido besado tan fervientemente, que había olvidado respirar. Jadeando ahora, arqueó su espalda, presentando su cuello y presionándose más cerca de la gloriosa polla de Sev.

—Te amo—fueron las palabras amortiguadas bajo su barbilla, donde la exploración de Severus había continuado. El cuello sin afeitar de Harry era más notable cuando su nuez de Adán se balanceaba contra sus labios. La hábil lengua de Severus viajó a lo largo de la clavícula de Harry y luego un musculoso hombro mientras envolvía sus manos alrededor del culo de su amante. Lo jaló más cerca, causando que la erecta polla de Harry se frotara contra sus abdominales, el líquido preseminal escurriendo y frotándose en el escaso pelo de su parte superior del cuerpo.

—Joder—resopló Harry cuando Severus mordió su pezón y simultáneamente metió dos dedos en su apretado trasero.

—¿Sientes la quemadura? —preguntó una voz profunda y Harry se dio cuenta que los dos dedos eran uno de cada mano mientras tiraban en direcciones opuestas, causando una ligera quemazón mientras lo abrían en preparación de la polla que estaba presionando contra el saco de Harry.

—Sí—siseó Harry con cada estiramiento, presionando hacia atrás, deseándolas más dentro de él. Cuando Severus se sumergió aún más, causó que Harry se levantara aún más, causando más fricción contra su pene. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando lo habían levantado lo suficiente para que la polla de Sev no quedara atrapada debajo de él. Podía oír esa voz sensual, pero estaba demasiado intoxicado por las sensaciones para prestar mucha atención a las palabras reales. Él gimió ruidosamente, felizmente perdido en el momento en que Severus lo acercó al borde. De repente, como si un viento gigante hubiera despejado el cielo, la mente nublada de Harry se aclaró y se dio cuenta de que Severus se había calmado—¿Qué? —jadeó sin aliento, ganándose una sonrisa divertida de su amante.

—Lubricante por favor, amor—pidió Severus, ligeramente sin aliento, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que preguntaba... probablemente ni siquiera la segunda o tercera considerando cuánto se había perdido en la pasión. Severus podría haberlo invocado sin varita, pero como sus dos manos estaban ocupadas, era más fácil para Harry hacerlo por él. Fue solo un parpadeo prolongado de sus ojos lo que dio alguna indicación de que Harry había conjurado el hechizo. Sintiendo el calor de la polla ahora resbaladiza de Severus contra su entrada, Harry rápidamente presionó hacia atrás y se empaló en un rápido movimiento. Siseó por la quemazón, pero no dio más indicios de dolor. Severus necesitó un minuto, por lo que no se quejaba cuando Harry se quedó quieto por un momento para adaptarse.

Volviendo al cuello de Harry una vez más, Severus besó, lamió y besó de nuevo hasta que escuchó un lloriqueo necesitado—¿Todo bien? —preguntó antes de comenzar a moverse. Se balancearon juntos mientras el calor se acumulaba entre ellos. La sensación fue exquisita, pero después de un tiempo ya no fue suficiente. Él quería control.

—Más duro—dijo Severus como una explicación de lo que estaba haciendo, alejando a Harry, recostándolo con cuidado para mantenerlos unidos.

—Sí—susurró Harry mientras los empujones de sus posiciones provocaban que la polla de Sev golpeara su próstata inesperadamente—Sí—repitió, su tono sonaba cada vez más desesperado, deseándolo con más fuerza de la que podía tener en su posición anterior. Severus estaba muy contento de follarlo en el colchón a un ritmo ferviente. Harry hizo los sonidos más deliciosos, pero ya no podía hablar coherentemente. Cada chirrido, jadeo y grito animó a Severus a golpearlo hasta que Harry gritó en el orgasmo.

Sintiendo el cálido rocío de la liberación de Harry contra su piel, lo estimuló a terminar con solo unos pocos empujes más contundentes. Después de recuperar el aliento, Severus lentamente comenzó a separarse de su amante agotado. El sonido que Harry emitió fue un cruce entre un gemido y una risita y solo se preocupó por un momento antes de que pudiera ver la sonrisa soñolienta y contenta en el rostro de su amante.

—Estoy muerto, me has matado—gimió Harry—Alguien alerte a Albus, has estado trabajando para Voldy todo el tiempo. Estoy muerto—repitió con una sonrisa tonta. Severus gruñó antes de colocar un beso en la punta de la agotada polla de Harry.

—No te muevas, ya vuelvo—instruyó Severus, levantándose de la cama—Ah, y mantente alejado de la luz—añadió con una sonrisa. Harry murmuró algo acerca de que lo dieran por muerto, pero resistió el impulso de mover sus agotados músculos.

—¿En verdad escuchó? —Severus comentó en voz baja con un tono de shock cuando regresó y descubrió que Harry no se había movido—Debería haberte follado para someterte hace años—bromeó.

—Sí, te desafío a probar eso con una de tus clases de Gryffindor—se rió un Harry soñoliento—Maldición, ¿qué estás tramando? —Vio como Severus usó su varita para hacer que su polla se endureciera nuevamente, pero no tan grande como de costumbre. Harry gimió, inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo Sev—Lo siento, amor, no estoy despierto por unos segundos. Sin juego de palabras—agregó.

—Solo un poco para asegurarme de que esto siga siendo una experiencia placentera—dijo, sin explicar realmente qué contenía la crema beige viscosa que estaba extendiendo. Harry esperaba que no fuera lubricante, ya que era muy poco atractivo.

Harry siseó anticipándose al empuje, pero se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que la crema de apariencia pastosa hacía que su dolorido trasero se calmara y sanase—Mi héroe—cantó Harry con una voz aguda cuando la erección mágicamente mejorada de Severus rozó su próstata. Su polla se crispó en apreciación, pero se mantuvo suave. Afortunadamente, no le dolió cuando Severus se retiró de nuevo y agitó su varita para limpiarlos.

—Realmente me gusta esto—dijo Harry, mirando su brazalete de nuevo—Gracias—dijo con un beso en los suaves labios de Severus, acercándolo más. Pudo ver la aprensión en la expresión de su amante, y lo tranquilizó al abordar el tema primero—Entonces, cuéntame sobre los hechizos que quieras incluir en tu regalo—Harry sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando Severus pareció soltar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, antes de comenzar su explicación.

—Con los hechizos y amuletos que he seleccionado, debería poder identificarte en tu forma Animaga. Es una especie de combinación de seguimiento y hechizos reveladores. Además de saber si estás allí, debería ser capaz de reconocerte entre otros animales—hizo una pausa por un momento como si todavía estuviera considerando la siguiente opción—También hay un encanto para decirme si estás herido—levantó la vista para hacer contacto visual de nuevo, solo para encontrar curiosidad en los ojos de Harry—Estaba bastante sorprendido de escuchar el tipo de conexión que tienes con el elfo doméstico. Si pudiera sentir tus necesidades, ¿no habría sabido cuándo estabas en peligro la noche que pasaste fuera del edificio de entrenamiento en la nieve? —.

—Ya no—respondió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza—Una de las razones por las que Albus eligió ese vínculo esclavo particular fue porque puede ser manipulado por el taumaturgo y el dominante de los dos en condiciones de servidumbre. No estaba coherente cuando tomó la decisión. Albus estaba arriesgándose, uniéndome a Dobby sin mi permiso. En estos días, antes de que él apareciera, tendría que pensar en Dobby junto con la necesidad de que él la cumpliera. Ha tomado mucho tiempo de prueba y error para aclarar todo el año pasado más o menos—Harry recordó los momentos en que había regresado a clases, pero aún no estaba completamente al 100%. Si se hubiera cansado durante las clases, Albus inevitablemente llegaría y le pediría a Harry que se excusara para poder ir a su oficina a discutir algo. Apenas había llegado a la parte superior de la escalera giratoria, Albus junto con Dobby lo conducían a su dormitorio "extra" por un rato.

—Dime, mi casi Slytherin, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaste en usar y/o abusar de esto para tu ventaja? —observó como las mejillas de Harry teñían ligeramente rosadas.

—Pude haberme dado cuenta de las muchas aplicaciones para las cuales se podía usar ese poder—la sonrisa de Harry era tan parecida a la de Severus, que le hizo reír al verla en la cara todavía sonrojada de Harry—Si Hermione se enojaba por una prueba y obligaba a Ron y a mí a estudiar con ella mucho más allá de lo que consideramos necesario, Dobby aparecería convenientemente, insistiendo en que yo necesitaba tomar una siesta o beber una poción restauradora. No importaba Realmente, tan pronto como Dobby llegara, Mione se volvería maternal y me enviaría a descansar—se rió Harry.

—¿Ella se creyó eso? —Severus preguntó incrédulo—Me cuesta creer que ella no vea a través de ti lo suficientemente pronto—.

—Eventualmente ella lo descubrió. Dobby había aparecido y la mirada peligrosa en sus ojos era suficiente para saber que ese pozo se había secado. Me asustaba a veces saber qué tan a tono conmigo estaba Dobby en ese entonces. Hizo contacto visual el tiempo suficiente para que lograra un punto mental "¿Acaso Harry Potter y sus amigos quisieran comer algo mientras trabajan?" Dobby les había preguntado. Sorprendentemente, Mione solo dijo "Buen intento", y lo dejó así—Harry rodó sobre sí mismo, colocándose despacio sobre Severus. Harry volvió a mirar su brazalete apreciativamente—¿Funciona esto en ambos sentidos? ¿Sabré si tienes dolor? —preguntó, aunque estaba bastante seguro de la respuesta. Por la expresión en el rostro de Sev, al Slytherin nunca se le había ocurrido que lo hiciera.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—además de la mirada firme en su rostro, su solo tono hablaba mucho.

—Probablemente tengas razón—admitió Harry—Cada vez que fueras convocado por el bastardo malvado, sería un desastre—Harry lo sorprendió al preguntarle—¿Qué pasó esta noche? —rompiendo su acuerdo tácito de no preguntar sobre las reuniones.

Severus guardó silencio por un momento y Harry no estaba seguro de responder—Hubo una prueba de lealtad y él estaba disgustado con mi respuesta—.

Harry se tragó el nudo en la garganta que le recordó por qué no solía hacer estas preguntas. ¿Severus había perdido su tapadera? Ciertamente, noticias tan grandes se habrían mencionado antes.

—Mi entusiasmo hizo que fuera difícil, si no imposible, para muchos otros demostrar su lealtad—traducido libremente, había aniquilado al Harry-gato con tanto vigor, que no había nada más para que nadie más lo hiciera—Me han pedido que tomara el lugar del gato negro—.

Harry hizo una mueca y se preguntó si todos ellos habían hechizado y/o maldecido a Severus simultáneamente o habían tomado turnos, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál sería peor. Al menos se sintió aliviado al escuchar que había asistido un pequeño grupo. Que Harry hubiera estado en el terreno cuando Severus regresó había sido un alivio para los dos.

—¿Tienes otra pregunta? —preguntó Severus, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no había respondido. Era hora de volver a su tema original.

—¿Los encantos del brazalete me dicen si estoy cerca de ti? —recordó la prueba que había pasado con Kieran cuando le dieron multijugos a un mago para actuar como Severus—¿Vas a colocar los amuletos ahora? —.

—Si puedo—Severus extendió su varita—No había considerado tener el brazalete trabajando en ambos sentidos—.

—No estás acostumbrado a que alguien te vigile la espalda, al menos no en el buen sentido—dijo Harry con un guiño.

Sorprendentemente, tomó poco tiempo lanzar hechizos y amuletos a los dos objetos. Para ayudar a la tranquilidad de Harry, Severus colocó un amuleto impermeable en el brazalete para mantenerlo a salvo de los elementos junto con otro hechizo para asegurarse de que no se saliera involuntariamente.

—¿Es así? —preguntó Harry, esperando haber sentido algo del hechizo mágico. Luego, Severus le mostró los encantos que Harry tendría que decir sobre un pequeño objeto que había elegido para completar el enlace—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —devolviendo el pequeño amuleto que Severus le había entregado para sus propósitos.

—Se usará debajo de la pieza de cuero que sostiene mi varita. No estoy exactamente seguro de cuál será la sensación para alertarme de tu presencia. Mis fuentes fueron bastante vagas—sus fuentes eran Albus y varios libros. Cuando Harry lanzó los hechizos previstos, Severus comprendió la vaguedad de las descripciones que había leído. No podía expresarlo con palabras, pero sentía calor, pero más que simplemente calor del amuleto—Bueno, esto explica cómo sabré si estás cerca, o tocando, pero no cómo podré distinguirte de otro animal—dijo, pensando en voz alta.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —preguntó Harry. Dobby apareció al pie de la cama antes de que Severus pudiera responder la pregunta.

El Maestro de Pociones dejó escapar un graznido de indignación ante la violación de su privacidad, tirando de una sábana alrededor de ambos. Antes de poder degradar a Harry por su falta de decoro, el elfo doméstico regresó con tres pequeños conejos blancos—Cierra los ojos—instruyó Harry, pero no tenía que haberse molestado ya que causó un destello brillante como si diez flashes de cámara acabaran de apagarse a la vez haciendo que Severus y Dobby cerraran ambos ojos reflexivamente con una mueca de dolor.

—Recuérdame que no asista a tu próxima conferencia de prensa—gimió Severus en broma. Harry por supuesto no respondió, pero el elfo doméstico aplaudió alegremente sus manos.

—A Dobby le gusta este juego—sus ojos brillaban intensamente, parado cerca del pie de la cama, asegurándose de que ninguno de los conejos se desvió.

Severus notó que el zumbido cálido que sentía no había cambiado en nada. Con cautela pasó una mano sobre los animales nerviosos y descubrió que se sentía atraído por uno de ellos casi instintivamente.

—¡Profesor Snape, tiene a Harry en el primer intento! —él aplaudió de nuevo y el conejito saludó—Dobby mezclará los conejitos para que lo intentes de nuevo—le dio la espalda, confiando en que el Maestro de Pociones no echara un vistazo.

Severus miró a los peludos participantes, notando que todos tenían varios puntos negros ahora. Uno en particular se sentó con la cabeza inclinada como si estudiara al mago antes que él. Se había lanzado al otro lado de la cama cuando Severus levantó una mano demasiado cerca. No había sentido atracción familiar por el conejo. Al darse cuenta de que el calor se había desvanecido levemente; Severus no se sorprendió al descubrir que todos los conejos eran solo conejos, aunque ahora había uno más ya que Harry no era uno de ellos.

—¿Sigues en la habitación? —preguntó, inseguro. Harry saltó a la habitación desde el retrete, su pelaje de conejito con el color exacto de la alfombra, lo que lo confundió, haciéndolo casi invisible. Esto le valió un asentimiento de evaluación de Severus.

* * *

Fue una semana difícil para Severus, adaptándose a las sensaciones de los hechizos lanzados en el brazalete de Harry. Hicieron ajustes para regular de cuánto sería consciente con respecto a que Harry estaba sufriendo. No había previsto el problema de la alta tolerancia al dolor de Harry. Como sus terceros años practicaron sus habilidades de corte en los ingredientes del día, Severus hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el hormigueo que reconoció como el dolor de su amante. Ya se había avergonzado de irrumpir en una sesión de entrenamiento hace dos días. Había estado casi asustado cuando entró en el edificio para ver a Harry caer cuando las sensaciones de los hechizos casi cesaron por completo.

Aprendieron que el hormigueo no era por una lesión per se, sino por el dolor que Harry percibía. Entonces, cuando cayó inconsciente, todavía estaba herido, pero el hormigueo que representaba el dolor de Harry era apenas discernible. Severus fue muy rápido en aprender la diferencia.

* * *

Lejos de la escuela de Hogwarts, en un gran establo, un fornido escocés fue inmovilizado por un pequeño dragón negro.

—Felicitaciones—dijo sarcásticamente al dragón sonriente, con el aliento caliente amenazando con cocinar su desaliñada cara—Has ido y me has atrapado sin escapatoria, pero mientras tanto, has pisoteado y mutilado a varios de tus camaradas con ese mamut incontrolable de una cola. Sin mencionar que prendiste fuego a la mitad del bosque cuando escupiste llamas la primera vez—Kieran narró el simulacro de batalla. Si hubiera podido hablar mientras estaba en forma de dragón, Harry habría protestado por el escenario poco probable que su entrenador estaba describiendo. Eso fue, hasta que miró hacia atrás para ver por qué su cola se sentía pesada, solo para ver un fardo de heno pegado a sus cuernos con púas.

—¡Fawkes! ¿Qué te dije? —gritó Kieran, empujando al joven mago lejos de él con gran fuerza.

—Estar al tanto de mi posición en relación con mi próxima forma—Harry habló malhumorado. Había sido sorprendido por el fardo de heno en su cola, pensando que podría haber sido uno de sus amigos si realmente hubieran estado en la batalla. Se transformó en su yo natural, pero todavía sobre Kieran, que no apreciaba su proximidad ni el peso del fardo de heno encima de los dos.

—No es bueno ser capaz de convertirte en cualquier animal que quieras si no tienes control de tu forma física—le recordó a su alumno.

—Lo sé—dijo Harry abatido, arrancándose pedacitos de paja de su cabello.

—¿Cómo está tu gran gato? —Preguntó Kieran, sabiendo que eso le haría sonreír a Harry. Pasaron el resto de la sesión de entrenamiento mejorando la agilidad y la velocidad con animales que tenían más probabilidades de beneficiar las situaciones en las que Harry podría encontrarse.

 


	80. Intimidad Casual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En el modesto departamento de Harry, Ron miró vacilante el equipo. Harry, con su pantalón de chándal rojo y camiseta negra, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para explicar el banco de pesas muggle.

—No se veía así cuando lo levitamos desde la sala de almacenamiento del señor Granger—ladeó la cabeza, viendo a Harry subir una larga barra con pesas redondas con números en ellas.

—Eso es porque estaba enterrado debajo de una cama plegable y dos cajas de la ropa de bebé de Mione—Harry levantó sus cejas sugestivamente—¿Tal vez deberíamos habernos llevado la ropa de bebé también? —Bromeó y luego se rió entre dientes cuando los ojos de su amigo se agrandaron cómicamente.

—¡Muérdete la lengua! —jadeó Ron—Mamá me mataría—se veía verde solo de pensar en la posibilidad.

—Lo haría—estuvo de acuerdo Harry—Pequeños pelirrojos corriendo—bromeó—y piensas que mi cabello es inmanejable—.

Ron resopló, intentando ayudar con la barra, pero no supo cómo agregar la abrazadera que evitaba que se cayeran los pesos—Mucho que sabes. Podría tener el pelo castaño, recto y con reflejos rojos, y verse elegante, como su viejo—Ron hinchó el pecho, sin importarle que su mejor amigo reía mientras se pavoneaba como un orgulloso padre pavo real de un niño aún por concebir.

—No suenas como si estuvieras demasiado molesto si hubiera una pequeña sorpresa en el camino—Harry trató de imaginarlo con un montón de mantas con una carita rosada asomando. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Nosotros um, tuvimos un poco de miedo el mes pasado—admitió—Me dejé llevar un poco y olvidé usar el hechizo—negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro de alivio—Olvídalo, me alegro de que haya sido una falsa alarma, ya que no quiero meterme con nuestros planes y la escolarización de Hermione, pero me hizo pensar en cómo sería—.

—Creo que quieres esperar, espero—dijo Harry, pero había visto la mirada pensativa en la cara de Ron.

—Tú sabes— Ron estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón—Unos años más de fiesta—luego murmuró que debería haber sido marcado como un momento notable en la historia que un Weasley no procreó cuando no estaba usando protección. Olvidando su suerte por un momento, Ron vio como Harry demostraba cómo hacer pesas en la banca.

—Esto fortifica tus brazos, hombros y músculos del pecho—explicó Harry y le indicó a Ron que se mantuviera de pie junto a la barra y que mantuviera sus manos holgadamente alrededor de la barra, listo para estar preparado en caso de que necesitara ayuda.

* * *

Hermione atravesó el flu y pudo ver el viejo banco de ejercicios de su padre desde detrás del pequeño tabique divisorio donde colgaba el reloj. Le impresionó ver que el equipo ahora estaba libre de óxido y una vez más, negro brillante, como si hubiera sido nuevo. Desde la vuelta de la esquina, ella divisó unas familiares piernas largas y peludas. Los pies de Ron estaban saliendo del suelo mientras luchaba por levantar las pesadas pesas; era su último de tres sets en ese grupo muscular.

Al doblar la esquina, ella permaneció en silencio y los observó. Harry le dio un rápido asentimiento, pero mantuvo su atención en Ron mientras balanceaba la barra, animando a su amigo a terminar el set.

—Vamos, empuja— gruñó Harry, notando que sostenía la mitad del peso—Empuja más fuerte, bastardo vago. ¡Eso es! Un poco más—los músculos de los bíceps de Harry temblaron cuando la pesada barra se acercó a la parte superior. Ron emitió un sonido agudo y gruñó mientras levantaba las pesas con un último empujón hasta que tuvo los brazos rectos y la barra una vez más estaba segura en el estante. El sudor goteaba por la cara de Ron mientras su camisa se pegaba a sus costillas.

—Cobarde—bromeó Harry a pesar del hecho de que Ron había presionado una gran cantidad de peso en el banco—¿Haces esos sonidos cuando tienes sexo? —Rió; Hermione se unió con una risita. Ron se sobresaltó por el sonido ya que no la había escuchado entrar. Se sentó tan rápido que se golpeó la cabeza en la barra, casi fuera de sí mismo.

—¡Ay, maldita sea! —exclamó cuando el golpe del tamaño de un huevo en su cabeza creció rápidamente—¡Eres un culo diciéndome que empuje más! ¿Es así como suenas durante el sexo? —gritó Ron, sosteniendo su mano sobre su frente, buscando sangre—Maldición—gimió, viendo un ligero toque de sangre en su mano. Antes de que Ron pudiera terminar su diatriba, Hermione consiguió un poco de hielo, envolviéndolo en una tela que encontró sobre la mesa de café.

Harry se mordió el labio; no quería reírse de Ron, que obviamente estaba avergonzado y gritaba hasta que se calmara—Lo siento, amigo—dijo Harry sinceramente—Se me olvida cuánto te molesta cuando escuchas la hermosa voz de Mione—dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Hermione—Cobarde—agregó y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Ron arremetió contra su mejor amigo, desalojando a Hermione que se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el banco, sosteniendo el hielo sobre su cabeza. Continuó gritándole obscenidades a Harry mientras intentaba derribarlo al piso. En el pasado, Ron podía dominarlo con fuerza en la rara ocasión en que Harry no podía superar a Ron con su impresionante agilidad. Hermione podía ver los cambios en sus dos magos favoritos haciéndolos más cercanos. Después de años de conocerse tan bien como lo hicieron, tanto Ron como Harry habían llegado a anticipar los movimientos del otro solo para descubrir que había habido cambios en sus técnicas a partir del entrenamiento muy diferente que habían tenido cada uno.

—¿Tus músculos te hacen lento? —preguntó Ron cuando rodó sobre Harry, tirando de él en una llave de cabeza. Harry se retorció, se giró para apalancarse antes de tirar a su amigo.

—No necesito escapar de ti, puedo patear tu... oomph—Harry gruñó cuando su burla fue interrumpida debido a otra repentina embestida de Ron, nuevamente espoleando una ronda de lucha por la ventaja.

Hermione observó divertida, haciendo una nota mental de que sí, así es como suena Ron durante el sexo. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Severus apareciendo en la cocina. No dio ninguna indicación de que lo había notado, pero habló tan pronto como dobló la esquina para investigar lo que sucedía.

—¿No te encanta ver hombres rodando así? —Trató de sonar desapasionada, pero no pudo llevarlo a cabo y soltó una risita. Su gruñido de respuesta solo la hizo reír más fuerte. También llamó la atención de dichos hombres, que sudaban e intentaban recuperar el aliento.

—Oye, Sev—Harry lo saludó feliz por debajo de Ron—Lo siento, pero Ron no pudo resistir mi impresionante cuerpo por más tiempo—agregó. Ron se levantó rápidamente, asegurándose de darle un codazo a Harry en el estómago mientras aprovechaba para levantarse. Harry hizo una mueca cuando lo dejó sin aire, pero aun así puso su pie alrededor del tobillo de Ron, haciéndolo tropezar.

—Buen intento, puff—rió Ron mientras lograba mantenerse en pie—Gracias—le dijo a Hermione, dándole una sonrisa brillante mientras le entregaba el hielo otra vez. Se sentó en el banco de nuevo, mostrando finalmente su agotamiento.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Harry, mirando la tela blanca presionada contra la cabeza de Ron. Ron levantó la vista, sus ojos casi se cruzan mientras trataba de ver la tela. Vio una "S" bordada y se la quitó rápidamente; su cara se torció en disgusto.

—¡Uf! —él gimió—¿Me diste un trapo con moco de Snape? —.

—¡Ron! —amonestó Hermione.

—Lo siento, moco de Severus—corrigió Ron, que sabía perfectamente que ella no se estaba refiriendo a su uso del apellido del mago. Recogió su varita, liberó la tela de hielo y luego le tendió el pañuelo a Severus con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te lo aseguro, estaba limpio—dijo Severus rotundamente. Ron tuvo la sensación de que el mago más viejo sabía lo suficiente como para no tomarlo en serio.

—Odio esa cosa—murmuró Harry suavemente—Me voy a duchar primero, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó a Ron, asintiendo y luego presionó un beso rápido en la mejilla de Severus antes de dirigirse al baño. Hermione observó a Severus, no sorprendida de verlo impasible como de costumbre.

—Es más común para los criados-muggles tener dificultades para aceptar hechizos de limpieza para tales cosas—dijo, pensando en las reacciones de su propia madre ante la magia. Severus sabía que no era el caso en esta circunstancia. Consideró dejar que la conversación terminara, pero había tan pocas oportunidades para que él ofreciera información personal sin un alto precio. Podía permitirse esta asignación.

—Creo que Harry tiene más problemas sobre cómo se usa que cómo se limpia—comenzó Severus. Ron se encogió, pensando en qué otros usos, podría tener. Las visiones de Snape dando cabeza y no tragando vinieron a la mente. Casi se atragantó con lo visual en su mente y afortunadamente se distrajo de tales pensamientos cuando Severus agitó su varita sobre el pañuelo, transfigurándolo en la máscara de un Mortífago. Hermione soltó un pequeño jadeo, tapándose la boca, mientras Ron se sentía tonto, sacando su mente de la alcantarilla.

Sorprendido, Severus le permitió a Hermione quitarse la máscara de su mano. Ella lo sostuvo frente a su rostro por solo unos segundos antes de devolvérselo apresuradamente—Y solía pensar que asustabas detrás de un caldero—se estremeció y se sintió aliviada al ver que Severus chasqueaba la muñeca, haciendo que la máscara volviera a su forma anterior.

* * *

Después de haber decidido que, dadas las circunstancias, era mejor ir por flu a su casa para una ducha, Ron hizo una nota mental que no tenía nada que ver con no querer estar desnudo, con Snape justo al otro lado de la puerta. Había superado completamente esa escena de violación simulada, muchas gracias.

—Claro, déjame en paz—bromeó Hermione cuando Ron afirmó que Harry probablemente tomaría un tiempo en la ducha y que ya volvería—Lo único que quieres es dejar de pelar papas—agregó.

—Conoces un hechizo para eso—defendió Ron, tomando el cebo con facilidad—Gracioso, ja, ja—dijo después de haber aprendido que ella solo estaba bromeando, y luego se fue rápidamente antes de que Harry pudiera terminar en el baño.

Hermione no le permitió la última palabra incluso cuando Ron no estaba allí para escucharla.

—Sí, como voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces—se quejó ella, pensando en el tiempo que había pelado y rebanado una manzana, usando un hechizo sin prestar mucha atención, sólo para encontrar un gusano pelada y cortado repartido en su merienda Ella hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

—Debo decir, Hermione, tengo curiosidad por saber cuándo dejaste de pensar en mí como algo aterrador—preguntó Severus mientras cortaba una gran cantidad de vegetales con notable velocidad y precisión. Cuando levantó la vista, parecía bastante amenazante, sosteniendo un enorme cuchillo francés. Sus ojos se abrieron y estalló en carcajadas.

—Nunca lo diré—sonaba fría y tranquila, pero un tinte rosado en sus mejillas la traicionó. Para su alivio, Harry salió de la bañera con una niebla a su paso cuando el vapor de la pequeña habitación se derramó. Usaba unos cómodos pantalones vaqueros y una toalla alrededor del cuello para evitar que el agua goteara, aunque no parecía estar funcionando lo suficientemente bien.

—Sev, deja de tratar de asustarla—Harry se inclinó más allá de su amante, haciendo caso omiso del gran cuchillo y tomando una rodaja de pepino de la tabla de cortar.

—Es tu culpa, mostrándole escenas sonrientes. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mantener un aire aterrador, ahora? —Severus mantuvo su expresión irritada a pesar de la risita de los otros dos. No se rindió y sonrió, aunque le resultó más difícil hacerlo a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Harry se inclinó para susurrar al oído de su amigo—¿Debo decirle que era la remera ajustada en la que lo viste cuando hablabas con Ron por el Flu en septiembre? —.

—¡No te atrevas! —gruñó Hermione blandiendo un cuchillo de cocina.

—Mira, Sev, eso es lo que da miedo—señaló el cuchillo que su amiga sostenía fuertemente a unos pocos centímetros de su barbilla. Severus dejó su cuchillo y miró a Hermione.

—Nunca me dejes atraparte sosteniendo un cuchillo sobre él de esa manera otra vez—gruñó Severus. Él había cubierto su mano con la suya antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que alguna vez me lastimaría...? —.

—Oh, silencio—dijo con calma y reorganizó sus dedos en una nueva posición—Así es como sostienes un cuchillo. Ahora, si alguien intenta dominarte, todavía tienes la oportunidad de causar un daño grave aquí, aquí, o especialmente aquí—explicó, mostrando las mejores formas de incapacitar a un atacante.

—Ginny estaba en la ducha... —La voz de Ron se apagó cuando entró a la cocina para encontrar a Severus y su prometida tomados de la mano y apuntando con un cuchillo a su mejor amigo.

—Si se trata de la pregunta "¿qué hay para cenar?", Entonces voto por lo que Mione y Snape quieran—Ron colocó su mano debajo de los demás, levantando el cuchillo lo suficientemente alto como para caminar bajo sus brazos—Estaré en la ducha mientras lo resuelven—.

—Que Auror eres—se quejó Harry. Severus simplemente sonrió y volvió a cortar verduras.

—Estoy fuera de servicio—dijo Ron con una sonrisa, y para su crédito, solo se estremeció un poco cuando el cuchillo pegó con un golpe en el marco de la puerta por su cara. Hermione no había sabido que Harry había sido entrenado para lanzar un cuchillo y se quedó allí con la boca abierta en estado de shock.

* * *

—Nunca debí haber dudado del juicio de Harry—. Severus pensó para sí mismo mientras veía a Ron llenando su plato de nuevo. La cena estaba yendo bien; Harry se había superado a sí mismo con una deliciosa comida. Había comentado antes que solo tenían cuatro para la cena, no toda la familia Weasley, pero Harry le había asegurado que no había hecho demasiado, que no le dio ni se tomó algunas sobras.

—Esto es increíble—felicitó Ron justo antes de comer un gran bocado.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo—Severus levantó un vaso para el chef y volvió a llenar el vaso de vino de Hermione cuando ella había imitado sus acciones y se sonrojó al ver que ya había terminado. No le interesaba en particular la elección del vino, pero había comprado la selección más dulce para apaciguar su joven paladar.

—Tuve ayuda—dijo Harry modestamente, pero Severus lo reprendió rápidamente, y afirmó que solo podía atribuirse el mérito de la ensalada.

—Esto es muy bueno—felicitó Hermione, antes de tomar un gran sorbo de vino tinto—Tal vez no debería tomar más—soltó una risita.

—Cuidado, Mione, no quieres beber demasiado—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en dirección a Ron, ignorando el tosco gesto de la mano del pelirrojo—Ya nunca se sabe con quién te vas a despertar—añadió con un guiño—Por cierto, Neville dice que nos vemos realmente lindos juntos—Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Ron solo para ser empujado.

—Gilipollas—fue todo lo que dijo Ron antes de servirse otra cerveza de mantequilla.

—Se ven lindos, en realidad—dijo Severus sorprendiéndolos. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Sev había aparecido la otra noche cuando él y sus amigos se habían caído. Ron y Neville habían estado discutiendo sobre quién tomaría el sofá y quién dormiría en el catre que transfiguraron cuando Harry los dejó solos, se desnudaron y se metieron en su cama.

Olvidando el sueño, Ron decidió presentar a Neville las alegrías de la telenovela y la mujer escasamente vestida que se podía ver durante las primeras horas. Había pasado un tiempo después cuando Ron escuchó un grito. No sabían si Harry estaba teniendo un mal sueño, visión o incluso un ataque de pánico, pero, en cualquier caso, Ron había rescatado a su mejor amigo. Había abrazado a Harry y asumió su papel de comentarista del legendario partido de quidditch, y luego se desmayó.

Severus había entrado y había encontrado a Harry profundamente dormido, acurrucado en una bola con Ron detrás de él.

—Los periódicos siguen especulando sobre la posibilidad de una relación escandalosa entre ustedes. Tienes suerte de que Longbottom sea tan leal—Severus se sirvió más ensalada y se abstuvo de reír cuando Hermione goteó su vino cuando tosió.

—Aparentemente solo escuché una vaga descripción de su noche salvaje—dijo, buscando más detalles, sorprendida cuando fue Ron quien comenzó a hablar primero.

—Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de la criatura tan sexy con la que había compartido un dormitorio—Ron sacudió una pelusa imaginaria de su camisa, luciendo engreído e intentando no mirar a Harry, sabiendo que se reiría si lo hacía. Por más que lo intentó, Ron comenzó a reírse. Solo recordar la mirada en la cara de Neville fue suficiente para perderlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que era a ti a quien llamaba? —preguntó Severus—La última visita que Harry hizo a Longbottom tuvo un efecto bastante interesante sobre su libido, si mal no recuerdo—le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

—¡Él nos contó sobre eso! —se rió Hermione, y Severus hizo una nota mental para no volver a llenar su vaso—¿Te imaginas a la asistente de Neville teniendo sexo en el invernadero? Eso no es como pisar a alguien; estaban prácticamente encima de ti, Harry. Apuesto a que no esperabas que eso sucediera alguna vez—no se dio cuenta Ron se ahogó con su patata, o la sonrisa que Severus usaba cuando recordaba a Harry contándole la historia de cuando se había despertado en la noche hace mucho tiempo, escuchando a sus dos mejores amigos jugando en la cama de al lado porque Ron temía romper el hechizo silenciador que había en sus dos camas, por si Harry tenía una visión y necesitaba ayuda con pociones. Harry hizo un sonido extraño, cubriéndolo como un bostezo. Hermione entendió eso y asumió que Harry estaba cansado de su agotado día anterior.

—¿Cómo estuvo el levantamiento de las protecciones ayer? —preguntó Hermione—Apuesto a que tenían comida excelente allí—dijo pensando en el chef que sin duda haría una fiesta digna de un rey para el cuidado del nuevo hogar de su hija. Sabía que Harry no se habría quedado a cenar, al igual que no lo había hecho en levantamiento de las protecciones de la casa de los Granger, pero imaginó que habría sido una extensión impresionante. Los grandes ojos de Harry le impidieron decir algo más y temió haber cometido un gran error al preguntar sobre eso.

—¿Qué protección? —Severus cuidadosamente colocó su tenedor, indicando que había terminado de comer, aunque su plato aún estaba medio lleno.

—Es una historia interesante, de verdad. Te contaré todo sobre eso después de la cena—dijo Harry en un intento de continuar la comida y posponer lo inevitable. De hecho, se las arregló para mantener la discusión de las protecciones hasta más tarde, pero lo que había sido una buena comida con una conversación fácil cambió rápidamente a temas cuidadosos y Hermione continuamente se disculpó por haber dejado al gato fuera de la bolsa.

Cuando la cena finalmente llegó a su fin, Hermione se puso en pie de un salto para ayudar a limpiar la mesa mientras Severus preparaba café. Ron observó, pero no había esperado ver a Severus poner tres cubos de azúcar en la taza de Gryffindor, tal como le gustaba.

—No parezcas tan sorprendido. ¿Qué tipo de espía sería si no pudiera recordar algo tan trivial? Es una buena práctica que es beneficiosa cuando menos te lo esperas—.

* * *

Cuando todos se acomodaron en la sala de estar con una taza de café, Harry le dio a cada uno una porción del pastel que Hermione trajo. Había estado pensando en formas de protegerse de la conversión.

—Sé que tienes curiosidad, pero no quería estropear la sorpresa—Harry vio la cara de Severus y supo que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

—Sabes lo que siento por las sorpresas—Severus estaba sentado en una silla cómoda frente al sofá donde los otros estaban sentados.

—Sí, soy dolorosamente consciente—.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una breve mirada.

—Todo fue sin problemas, ¿verdad, Harry? —Dijo Ron, haciendo todo lo posible para suavizar las cosas.

—Hice una especie de trueque para su regalo de San Valentín. Soy muy consciente de que preferiría informarle antes de involucrarme en algo tan importante como un levantamiento de protecciones, pero tenía todo en mis manos y no sentí nada y no necesitaba molestarte con los detalles, así como no detallaste todos los esfuerzos que pusiste al preparar mi bolsa de pociones—Harry realmente intentó parecer maduro y no alzar la voz, yendo a la defensiva—No veo ninguna razón para criticar todo esto ahora y poner un freno a una noche divertida con amigos—.

Severus tomó un sorbo de su café y se recostó, poniéndose cómodo. Sus largas piernas estaban estiradas delante de él, cruzadas en el tobillo.

—Dado que el gato está fuera de la bolsa, por así decirlo, no veo ninguna razón para que no nos cuentes sobre tu día. Sé que a Hermione le interesa saber cómo fue—sabía que las palabras solo harían sentir a la chica peor, pero estaba furioso por saber que Harry se había arriesgado tanto.

—Bien—dijo Harry, infelizmente reconciliado que no discutirían el último partido de quidditch entre el Puddlemere United y las Avispas de Wimbourne—A cambio de una tarde de cocina con el chef en tu restaurante favorito, participé en un simple levantamiento de protecciones en una pequeña casa de dos dormitorios para su hija y su nuevo esposo. Era seguro, tuve mucho cuidado, fue bien el levantamiento, y la familia fue realmente agradable—dijo con naturalidad, y se volvió hacia Hermione—La encontrarías muy interesante, Mione. Recibió una carta de aceptación de Durmstrang, pero no pudo dejar el negocio familiar para asistir a la escuela. Tiene montones de libros para los hechizos básicos de la vida cotidiana y de la casa—.

—Parece una pérdida—dijo Hermione—Hay mucho más que podría aprender sobre cultura e historia—no podía imaginar la vida sin todos los libros que había leído en Hogwarts.

—Nah, probablemente esté realmente feliz de poder hacer muchas cosas más fácilmente ahora. Probablemente sería mejor no saber sobre algunas cosas—añadió, pensando en el lado más oscuro de su mundo. Severus no había escuchado el comentario de Ron. Se sorprendió al escuchar que pasaría una tarde con uno de sus chefs favoritos, pero todavía estaba demasiado preocupado con el trueque de ese trato.

—Un chef orgulloso nunca permitiría que un extraño ingrese a su cocina sin una trampa. ¿Cómo sabías que su hija iba a tener un levantamiento de protecciones? —preguntó, obteniendo un suspiro de Harry, quien notó que el final de la conversación de Severus sonaba más como un interrogatorio.

—No lo hice. Fue idea de ella. Estaba perfectamente satisfecho con la idea de que me lanzaran una olla y me tiraran a la calle—dijo riendo y luego explicó cómo sucedió todo.

—Déjame aclarar esto—dijo Severus, sentándose—Vas solo a un restaurante en un país desconocido. Después de comprar un certificado de regalo, pensaste que sería una buena idea hablar con el chef, que prefería cocinarte antes de que él te dejara una receta secreta de la familia. Casi te expulsan, pero, milagrosamente, decide cocinar una comida, manteniéndote allí, dándole suficiente tiempo para hacer una llamada mientras estás comiendo. En ese momento, la única bruja en el edificio te echa un vistazo. y decide que debes ir con ella a un callejón para conocer a su hermano mayor—.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero dejó que Severus continuara. Él podía ver que esto no se veía bien. Hermione se removió nerviosamente en su asiento, tanto que Ron la sentó en su regazo.

>> Veamos si me perdí algo—prosiguió—No estoy seguro de poder creer que lograste perder tu varita mágica mientras estuviste en el callejón trasero. Poco después, la hija, ¿era Aurelia? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros, Harry pensó que podría haber sido el nombre de la otra hermana muggle, pero no le importó lo suficiente como para mencionarlo y dejarlo continuar—Tienen una pequeña charla sobre lo poderoso que eres y lograron hechizarte antes de que pudieras detenerlo—.

—Estaba usando los escudos para protegerme de la magia dañina, ella no podría haberme lastimado—se defendió Harry.

—No, pero eso no significa que no podría haber usado un hechizo para identificarte. ¿Entonces vas a una casa desconocida y agotas tu magia? ¿Por qué siquiera te molestas con el entrenamiento de batalla si vas a arriesgar tu vida como así? —prácticamente estaba gritando.

—Bueno, por supuesto, suena mal de la forma en que lo pones. ¿Se te ocurrió que estaba en guardia todo el tiempo en el restaurante, y tomé precauciones ante el levantamiento para protegerme? Solo porque no sabías nada de eso, no significa que no estaba protegido—Harry dejó su taza con demasiada firmeza y la rompió.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos—sugirió Hermione.

Harry se disculpó con ella por la inquisición después de la cena, pero luego fue golpeado por otro pensamiento.

—¿Me avisaste cuando fuiste a Bali para conseguirme este brazalete? He oído que hubo ataques allí, podrías haber sido herido—Sabía que sonaba ridículo, pero necesitaba aclarar su punto.

—¡No seas absurdo, soy un adulto! —.

Hubo silencio en el aire; por un momento todo quedó en silencio. El silencio se interrumpió solo por un instante cuando Ron susurró "La Madriguera" y acompañó a su novia a la corriente flotante y la siguió rápidamente.

—No sabía que tenías el hábito de follarte a los niños—gruñó Harry, quien se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la pequeña habitación.

—El amor puede no reconocer los años entre nosotros, pero la experiencia ciertamente lo hace—Severus también se paró, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan tonto—.

—¡No eres el único que puede protegerme! —gritó Harry—Simplemente asumes lo peor de manera automática. Solo soy un niño inexperto que no piensa antes de actuar, ¿verdad? —Los tenedores comenzaron a temblar contra los platos de postre y Harry respiró hondo para calmarse. Lo último que necesitaba era que el propietario tuviera otra razón más para desalojarlo. Cuando se consideró algo relajado, Harry volvió a sentarse antes de continuar.

—Contraté a un Auror que es un contacto directo para la Orden. Revisó a toda la familia, a cuatro generaciones de muggle para asegurarse de que no había partidarios del Señor Oscuro. La lista de invitados estuvo disponible la semana pasada, y cada uno de ellos fueron revisados, aunque a ninguno de ellos se les permitió llegar hasta después de que yo había salido del local, con la excepción de los participantes reales en el levantamiento. Dado que se considera de mala educación usar amuletos de ocultación para un levantamiento, hice que Albus colocara el mismo Glamour que utilizamos para la convención de pociones. De esa forma pudieron verme quitar los encantamientos y seguir pareciendo el mismo tipo que conocieron en el restaurante—A Harry no le gustaba volver a ponerse las cicatrices, pero no era por mucho tiempo, y cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, había hecho algo bueno por una buena familia—No me habría molestado en absoluto, pero la niña había reconocido que usaba Glamour cuando nos conocimos—.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada de esto antes? —preguntó Severus, sintiendo el talón.

—No debería tener que hacerlo—respondió en voz baja.

—Harry... —comenzó Severus, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—Sé que soy joven, y sé que a veces hago cosas estúpidas, pero he aprendido más con el entrenamiento que he hecho de lo que nunca creí posible. Kieran y yo hemos examinado simulacros y escenarios que espero nunca necesitaré. Cada dos martes ceno con Albus y trabajo en aprender y controlar la magia de una naturaleza que solo él puede enseñarme—Harry enumeró sus calificaciones, luego se contuvo antes de seguir divagando. No debería necesitar recitar sus habilidades a Severus para defender sus decisiones. Con un movimiento de su varita mágica, pero sin conjuro en mente, pura voluntad, cerró el flu para garantizar la privacidad.

—Feliz día de San Valentín—Harry no pudo resistir escarbar.

—Soy un idiota—dijo Severus en su pecho; sus manos parecían tener un agarre en forma de visera en sus sienes. Harry había demostrado su valía en el pasado, pero era difícil no recordar sus días escolares cuando Harry hacía cosas como enfrentarse a trolls y basiliscos sin tener idea de cómo escaparía con vida. Una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Severus le recordó que incluso cuando Harry se apresuraba a las cosas, por lo general se las arreglaba para cuidarse solo—No debería haber supuesto lo peor. Lamento arruinar la velada con tus amigos—.

—¿Mis amigos? —preguntó Harry, aunque solo estaba pidiendo ver cómo reaccionaría Severus, sabiendo que las nuevas amistades eran tentativas en el mejor de los casos.

—Hermione ha hecho un buen esfuerzo para ser amistosa, ya que ha mirado nuestra relación desde todos los ángulos y quiere verte feliz—.

—¿Y Ron? —preguntó Harry, divertido, aunque no iba a mostrarlo—Ron es demasiado cabezón para ser amable contigo solo porque tú y yo estamos saliendo. Él te quiere, ahora que te ha conocido mejor—.

—A Ron le gusto mi capacidad para preparar una gran taza de café, y por la ocasional poción para la resaca que obtiene de ti—dijo Severus a la ligera.

—Probablemente tengas razón—dijo Harry con una sonrisa—Adelante, hazme reír, pero sigues siendo un idiota—dijo, dejando que Severus supiera que todavía estaba algo molesto.

—¿Me perdonas? —Severus preguntó sinceramente.

Harry sabía que lo haría, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba realmente molesto por el comentario de Severus insinuando que no siempre pensaba en Harry en términos de un adulto. Él sabía que era el maestro en Snape lo que hacía una transición difícil, pero eso no lo hacía menos molesto. La pregunta era ¿qué tan fácil iba a ser? Decía mucho sobre su relación que Harry no cayera en sus inseguridades pasadas y evitara la pelea por temor a arriesgar la relación, como lo hizo una vez, incluso si fue inconscientemente. Sabía que necesitaba defenderse, y lo hizo. Pero también sabía que necesitaba ser razonable.

¿Perdonarle? Severus había hecho una abyecta disculpa, sin excusas para ocultar su pobre comportamiento, algo que Harry nunca pensó que vería del hombre. Se dio cuenta de lo difícil que debe haber sido; pensó en cómo le gustaría que lo tratasen en circunstancias similares, seguro que sucedería en algún momento. Él lo perdonaría, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder dejar ir sus emociones.

—Eventualmente—sabía que la sonrisa evitaría que Severus se preocupara demasiado, pero no pudo evitar dar esa tranquilidad al ver que las manos del hombre se apretaban con tanta aprensión. Se levantó para devolver los platos del pastel a la cocina, sirviéndose una taza de café recién hecho antes de preguntar—¿Quieres una taza fresca o un encanto de recalentamiento? —para hacerle saber a Severus que todavía era bienvenido a quedarse.

—Estoy lleno—respondió Severus apenas lo suficientemente alto para que Harry lo escuchara. Se preguntó cuántas veces podría arruinarlo antes de que Harry lo sacara de su oreja. Ese pensamiento le recordó el regalo de Valentín que Harry había mencionado. Tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle sobre su tarde de cocina con su chef favorito, pero ahora no era el momento. Su conciencia le recordó que la cena tampoco había sido el momento de pelear con Harry por algo que ya había tenido lugar, solo para arruinar una tarde agradable con Ron y Hermione. Antes, mientras preparaba la ensalada, se había preguntado cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de tener a Harry para sí mismo. Lo había conseguido más rápido de lo esperado, pero a un costo demasiado alto.

Cuando Harry regresó con una taza de café y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, pero luego encendió la televisión, Severus supo que su noche había seguido dando un giro no deseado. Al parecer, su plan original de chocolates en la cama no iba a suceder. Los canales cambiaron a una comedia romántica que duró unos cinco minutos antes de que estuvieran de acuerdo en que era basura y pasaron a una vieja película de James Bond. Harry sostuvo la caja roja en su regazo, ocasionalmente buscando otra pieza de chocolate. Tres pausas comerciales más tarde, Harry sostuvo la caja en oferta, aunque Severus declinó la oferta.

—¿Te gusta este Bond, o alguien que vimos en esa otra película? —preguntó Harry con sus palabras levemente arrastradas por el dulce fundido en su boca.

—Este es un mejor actor, pero no el mejor, de los pocos que he visto—Severus cambió de opinión y buscó en la caja. No era el mejor chocolate, pero lo habían comprado por sus cualidades de derretimiento rápido y no por el sabor.

—Es cierto. Personalmente prefiero un hombre alto, moreno y... —.

—No lo digas—advirtió Severus.

—Bien dotado—.

Sin intención de escuchar la respuesta de Sev, Harry cubrió la boca de su amante con la suya, haciendo que Severus reconsiderara su opinión sobre el chocolate. Con la combinación perfecta de Harry y el perdón, el sabor era exquisito. Severus enredó su lengua con la de Harry hasta que apenas quedaba un rastro de chocolate. Harry también debe haber tenido pensamientos similares, ya que aprovechó ese momento para meterse una nueva pieza en la boca y luego darse la vuelta para envolver su pierna sobre el regazo de Sev, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Volviendo a donde lo había dejado, Harry succionó la lengua de Severus en su boca, disfrutando de los sonidos que podía extraer del otro hombre. Recuperando el aliento, abandonó su beso a favor de lamer y mordisquear su camino hacia la almidonada camisa blanca que se interponía en el camino de su exploración. Harry jugueteó con el área protegida, deslizando su lengua debajo del cuello rígido mientras sus dedos ágilmente abrían los botones sin magia, pero con una velocidad impresionante.

Las sensaciones de la lengua pecaminosa de Harry y la polla dura, vestida de mezclilla que se frotaba contra él hicieron que su sexo se hinchara. Antes de que Severus pudiera notar la sensación de tirantez de los apretados pantalones, la ropa desapareció. Ambos jadearon ante la repentina sensación de piel sobre piel de la cintura para abajo, sin perder el ritmo, moviendo las caderas para una mejor fricción. Harry se retorció en su regazo, perdido en las sensaciones de lo que estaba haciendo Severus con su lengua en su cuello. Sev succionó, mordisqueó y algunas veces se metió un lóbulo en la boca, lo que distrajo a Harry. Necesitando algo más que el placer de frotarse el uno contra el otro, Harry los mantuvo juntos en su mano. Una mano más grande se unió a la de Harry para envolver sus pollas, tirando y apretando hasta que el mago más joven se perdió y sus caderas empujaron hacia adelante con voluntad propia.

Después de su orgasmo, Harry pensó que moriría por la hipersensibilidad cuando Severus aún los acariciaba por varios momentos más hasta que él también se acercó, y agregó su propia semilla a sus manos y abdomen. En un montón deshuesado, Harry cayó hacia adelante, dejando que su cabeza cayera pesadamente sobre el hombro del otro. A pesar de que su cabeza estaba quieta, su lengua rosa se deslizó hacia la piel al alcance de la mano. Limpiándose las manos con la camisa desechada, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sev y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Severus, también se sentía bastante saciado, descansó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amante, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Harry y Severus permanecieron pacíficamente envueltos en los brazos del otro, escuchando solo sus corazones palpitantes y la música que acompañaba los créditos finales de la película que no habían terminado de ver. Harry debe haberse quedado dormido porque cuando el volumen de la tele pareció elevarse sustancialmente con el detestable comercial, su cabeza se levantó alarmada. Severus lo apretó más fuerte, colocándolo nuevamente. En lugar de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Sev, Harry besó suavemente la mejilla, la barbilla y finalmente los labios de Severus. Tarareó felizmente el beso de boca cerrada, los labios se detuvieron allí y trabajaron hasta que se apartó lentamente, sacando el labio inferior de Sev.

Severus deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Harry, y luego las pasó por su cabello, tirando de su amante para otro beso. Harry gimió mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un baile lento e hipnótico. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente, estaba la sonrisa de Severus, mirándolo divertido. Le gustaba saber que podía poner a Harry en ese estado. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Harry devolvió la sonrisa y le preguntó a Severus si no podía pasar la noche. Sabía que su amante necesitaba regresar, pero valía la pena preguntar. Tristemente, Severus negó con la cabeza "no". Tenía los deberes del jefe de la casa de Slytherin por atender.

—¿Qué tal si me convierto en algo pequeño y vuelvo contigo? —Harry preguntó bromeando—Podrías llevarme mientras acechas por los pasillos como un vampiro. Solo piensa en todos los encuentros que podrías romper en una noche romántica como esta—.

—¿Y escucharte hablar sobre la injusticia de todo cuando tome docenas de puntos de Gryffindor? —bromeó Severus.

—Es muy posible que encuentres más Hufflepuffs. Nunca se sabe, ya que su dormitorio está cerca de las cocinas, en las mazmorras—sugirió Harry.

—Me aseguro de pasar suficiente tiempo cerca de la torre de Gryffindor—respondió con una sonrisa—He descubierto que son los que con mayor frecuencia están fuera del límite del toque de queda—La respuesta de Harry fue amortiguada cuando su rostro fue enterrado en el hueco del cuello de Severus, pero el espía logró escuchar "bastardo".

—Hmm—Harry emitió un sonido curioso mientras chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Sev—¿Encuentras muchos chicos juntos? —.

—No muy a menudo, aunque sorprendentemente, la mayoría de las chicas que he encontrado juntas están en Ravenclaw—Severus inclinó su cabeza para permitir el acceso. Descubrió que disfrutaba muchísimo de esta posición, al menos hasta que finalmente se le entumecieron las piernas.

—¿Me pregunto por qué? —tendría que preguntarle a Hermione si conocía a muchos, si es que tenía alguno, ya que solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre consigo mismo y con Ron cuando estaban en la escuela.

—Tal vez sea porque son inteligentes y aprenden antes que pueden prescindir de adolescentes malolientes—Severus siseó cuando Harry chupó su cuello, marcándolo. Harry lamió la marca, admirando su trabajo, y se preguntó si Severus lo dejaría, ya que estaría bien escondido por su collar.

—Disfruté bastante con ellos—tarareó de nuevo contra los músculos que lo llevaban a un hombro fuerte.

—Todavía eres uno, en caso de que no lo hayas notado—las manos de Severus se arrastraron por su espalda, apretando su trasero—Adolescente maloliente—dijo en el cabello desordenado de Harry.

—Pegajoso, también—agregó Harry antes de convocar un paño caliente para limpiarlos.

* * *

En la cafetería de un campus, Harry esperó a que Hermione emergiera de un mar de estudiantes que ingresaban al edificio en busca de sustento. Pensó en la comida escolar deficiente y, en contraste, se preguntó cómo estaría Severus con el irritable chef con el que estaba cocinando en ese mismo momento.

—¡Harry! —Hermione llamó en saludo, encantada de que sus instrucciones fueran adecuadas—Veo que lo encontraste bien—le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejar su bolso demasiado lleno, que parecía lo suficientemente pesado como para sacar su brazo de su hombro—Nos preparé un almuerzo. Odiaría que tu primera impresión de la universidad sea una de las cosas a las que se refieren como comida—Fue una maravilla. Las chicas de primer año lograron ganar el peso extra que había escuchado, pero luego todavía vivía en casa y no en un dormitorio.

Harry la ayudó con el termo de sopa mientras ella desenvolvía sándwiches—Perdón por la noche pasada—Él rápidamente lanzó un hechizo de No-Me-Notes para permitirles hablar libremente.

—No, lo siento. No tenía idea de que él no sabía. Pensé que iría a cocinar hoy, que tendría que haberlo sabido al menos el día anterior, para asegurarse de que su horario fuera claro—ella tomó un sorbo de sopa e hizo una mueca.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa... demasiado—dijo con un guiño—¿Quieres que caliente algo? —preguntó, viendo su reacción a la sopa—Es un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, y Albus se aseguró de contratar a cierto Jefe de Casa para que se ofreciera como voluntario para ser el acompañante—.

—¿Voluntario? —ella se rió un momento, luego recordó cómo estaban las cosas cuando se fue la noche anterior.

—Enfadado como estaba, estaba acostumbrado a que Albus hiciera cosas así; Sev nunca adivinó que lo habíamos preparado para darle una excusa—.

—¿Las cosas están bien entre ustedes? —.

—Sí, supongo. Hicimos las paces y él se siente mal por cómo actuó sin tener los hechos, pero no creo que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que me molestó su comentario de "Soy un adulto"—Harry tomó un poco contundente bocado de su sándwich—Creo que la única razón por la que no hice una escena y le pedí que se fuera fue porque se trataba de que yo era un adulto y eso hubiera vencido el propósito. Quizás no, pero entonces no he sido un adulto tanto tiempo—dijo él, haciendo caso omiso del murmullo  _"En todo caso"_  oyó que Hermione decía en su mano, cubierta por una tos obviamente falsa y carraspeo.

—¿Cómo estuvo Ron anoche? Parecía llevarnos bromeando bastante bien—Harry no estaba seguro de lo avergonzado que Ron estaba por su "rescate" ebrio, por innecesario que fuera. Hermione una vez más cubrió su boca para esconder su bocado mientras se reía.

—Lo superó. Tú conoces a Ron; él hace un escándalo más grande porque esperamos que lo haga. Me confió que probablemente no lo hubiera tomado tan bien si no hubiera estado completamente vestido, con ustedes totalmente estrenados—.

—¿No? —se rió—probablemente me habría arrojado a la cama completamente vestido como Ron, solo derramé una copa de whiskey de fuego sobre mí y me desnudé antes de meterme en la cama. Es más probable que los hechice sin pensarlo, ya que no puedo encontrar esa ropa ahora—se sonrojó, pensando que sería mejor que tuviera cuidado con la magia que hacía bajo la influencia—Debería haber sabido que fue Severus quien me ayudó con eso. Ya sabes, ahora tengo varios pares de pijamas de Slytherin—pensó en la escena en la que Severus había entrado, con Neville dormido en el sofá, porno suave en la tele, y Harry en la cama sin nada, con Ron acurrucado detrás de él, completamente vestido con zapatos arruinando las sábanas.

Hermione le contó a Harry los eventos recientes o la falta de estos en la Madriguera, junto con las especulaciones sobre la creciente relación entre Ginny y Neville. La familia extendida Weasley era tan grande que estaba empezando a entrar en pánico sobre la lista de invitados para sus próximas nupcias, a pesar de que ni siquiera iban a tener lugar durante bastante tiempo.

—No es que no me guste la planificación de bodas y todo eso—dijo con sarcasmo—¿Pero me odiarías si cambiara el tema un poco? Hay algo que quiero que manejes tú y sé que tienes un tiempo limitado antes de tu próxima clase—le dio una sonrisa brillante en respuesta a la cara que ella estaba haciendo además de sacarle la lengua—Sí, eso es maduro—dijo antes de sacar su propia lengua.

—Como mi aburrida vida es demasiado mansa en comparación con el soltero rico y caballeroso que eres, por favor siéntete libre de cambiar de tema—dijo con un gesto de su mano.

—Bien, ahora que todo está arreglado—comenzó con una sonrisa ganadora solo para fastidiarla—¿Te vas a comer eso? —preguntó, señalando el último sándwich y lo tomó sin esperar una respuesta—Tengo una idea sobre cómo pagar a Kieran por todo su tiempo y esfuerzo—.

—Ron y yo estábamos hablando de eso—interrumpió—Sé que pasa mucho tiempo entrenándote, pero también pasas más tiempo aprendiendo, y nadie te paga por dejar tu vida de lado para librar al mundo de Voldemort. Sé que suena egoísta, pero todos estamos haciendo lo que podemos, entonces ¿por qué estás tan empeñado en que le paguen? ¿No ha dedicado Severus años de su vida al servicio? La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera lo reconocen como de nuestro lado, y mucho menos le agradecen sus esfuerzos—.

—Lo sé, pero como dijiste, todos hacen su parte, y Severus es mucho más grande. Sé que nunca sentirá que ya hizo lo suficiente. Pero, esto es sobre Kieran. Dejando de lado el entrenamiento, pasó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo tratando de ayudarme a liberar la magia a la que no podía acceder. Sé que en realidad no funcionó, pero la verdad es que no solo pasó mucho tiempo, sino que también abandonó toneladas de oportunidades para ganar dinero porque necesitaba recuperarse de mi curación, sus ingresos se hundieron durante los tratamientos. Además, la idea que tengo no es entregarle oro. ¿Cómo te sientes al desnudarte? —preguntó, y esperando que ella no lo maltratara de inmediato, rápidamente pasó a explicar su plan.

—¿Disculpa? —soltó ella y habría tenido la atención de los estudiantes de los alrededores si el hechizo no hubiera protegido su privacidad.

—En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, probablemente te pongas la bata blanca—dijo para sí mismo más que para ella—¿Cómo te sentirías acerca de CRC? ¿Curación de Rejuvenecimiento Completo? ¿Recuerdas los anuncios en la parte posterior de las revistas para mujeres? —.

—¿Estás loco? —sus ojos se escucharon—¿Tienes tan poca memoria? Eso ha sido expuesto como un procedimiento miserable y, a menudo, una charlatanería dañina. Incluso si se hace bien, la cantidad de recuperación rara vez justifica el estrés y el dolor—Solo el pensamiento de Harry en tan mala forma, en medio del flashback, la hizo sentir emocional.

—Hubiera sido mucho más fácil lidiar con eso si hubiera tomado precauciones como Severus me había sugerido. Podrías hacer meditación y utilizar algún tipo de relajante muscular aprobado antes, con pociones tranquilizadoras antes y después—explicó, esperando sonar alentador—Realmente no espero que sea un gran problema para ti, ya que no recuerdo que tuvieras muchas lesiones graves en el pasado. No es como si Kieran intentara liberar magia almacenada o trabajar en cada pequeña herida que alguna vez hayas tenido—.

—Bueno—ella se cubrió—En los anuncios, dicen que solo hace falta una visita, pero te llevó más de un mes—ella no olvidó que después de todo ese sufrimiento, ni siquiera fue lo que había sido la cura para liberar la magia almacenada de Harry.

—¿Tuviste alguna gran herida cuando eras niña? —le preocupaba lo que podría preocuparle y no quería que fuera una mala experiencia—Estoy seguro de que quedar petrificada. es una mierda, pero no recuerdo que te hayas lastimado demasiado durante la escuela—.

Hablaron sobre cómo ciertas cosas mejoraron con la eliminación del tejido cicatricial y cómo se había realizado un gran trabajo dental, y no querían que nada de eso cambiara. Repasaron un buen plan de historia si lo seguían. Albus, el maestro manipulador, no tendría ningún problema para contarle a Kieran acerca de una bruja nacida de muggles que fue presionada por sus futuros parientes políticos de sangre pura que querían que tuviera un tratamiento de CRC, diciendo que ella era al menos saludable y apta para producir herederos. Por supuesto, solo para fastidiar a su familia política, ella decide no ir al tratamiento con los charlatanes sobre los que había leído, sino ir a alguien a quien considerarían "menos respetable" y sin embargo, un sanador que le refiere a ella con alguien en quien ella pueda confiar.

Al final, ella no se negó rotundamente, pero aceptó hacer algunos deberes. Llamaría a un grupo de curanderos en los anuncios de CRC, obtendría respuestas sobre el tratamiento, qué esperar y cuánto costaba.

* * *

Severus Snape caminó a través de Hogsmeade, luciendo dramáticamente diferente de su yo habitual, en un conjunto de túnicas blancas y nítidas. Él había tenido la tarde más agradable. No estaba seguro de qué esperar del chef con el que estudiaría, pero estaba bastante satisfecho. El propio chef no estaba seguro e incluso había admitido que planeaba hacerlo un día difícil para la "cocina de medicinas". Una vez más, Severus recordó el hecho de que su amante tenía un efecto interesante en las personas. Ellos lo amaban o lo odiaban. Tal vez el chef había sentido estas dos emociones en un momento u otro. Aparentemente, Harry les había causado una buena impresión durante el levantamiento, lo que había cambiado dramáticamente la actitud del chef hacia Severus. También se sintió un poco avergonzado por la reacción del chef cuando supo que Severus no trabajaba para una compañía similar a un farmacéutico muggle, sino que de hecho trabajaba en una escuela, enseñando y "cocinando medicinas" para niños. Fue desconcertante tener a un extraño que lo elogiaba por el buen trabajo que hacía, sin darse cuenta del otro trabajo que tenía y todavía hacía, con cierta frecuencia.

Severus se sorprendió por varias cosas que surgieron mientras los dos hombres tomaban un descanso y hablaban del levantamiento de protecciones en el que Harry había participado. El chef no había conocido a muchos de los futuros suegros de su hija y se sorprendió al saber que la gente mágica vivía tanto tiempo como lo hacían. Mencionó a un viejo y amable mago que había conocido, y se refirió a él como Albut Dumbludoure, el abuelo del señor Fawkes, que había llegado a tiempo para ayudar a Fawkes a regresar a casa.

Todo el tiempo que Harry le contó acerca de las precauciones que había tomado con respecto al levantamiento, él no había mencionado que también tenía a Albus escoltándolo a casa—Realmente tengo que compensarlo—se dijo a sí mismo. Hizo una nota mental de ver a Harry pronto, y notó que tenía el beneficio adicional de la próxima luna llena que esperar, cuando sabía que podía contar con que Harry se quedara con él en sus habitaciones.

Mientras pasaba unas tiendas llenas de estudiantes, Severus agradeció a las deidades que había dejado de ser chaperón a favor de un gran día en la cocina. Él sonrió ante el pequeño engaño que Albus y Harry habían arreglado para asegurarse de tener el tiempo libre de otras demandas. Decidiendo que no tenía prisa por regresar a Hogwarts, Severus se apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Mientras estaba allí recogió algunos ingredientes y varias especias nuevas con las que había cocinado antes. Al pasar por la tienda Magical Menagerie, Severus se detuvo para ver su último pedido de tritón.

Una gran pecera de vidrio albergaba varias serpientes interesantes. Pensó en Harry, pero recordó que siempre había liberado a las serpientes que le habían dado en el pasado. Abajo, cerca del piso, había un pequeño tanque con dos serpientes de colores brillantes con bandas rojas, negras y amarillas. Un letrero en el frente decía "Serpiente Rey Escarlata - No está a la venta".

—¡Guau! —exclamó un niño al lado de Severus—¡Mira papá, mira las rayas, eso significa que es venenoso! —llamó, pero no llamó la atención de su padre en la tienda.

—No son venenosos—Severus corrigió al niño, y decidió que era más divertido cuando podía tomar puntos, también—Una serpiente de coral, que es venenosa, tiene un anillo amarillo en ambos lados del rojo, así como el negro. Esta serpiente es una imitación, lo que significa que solo quiere asustarlo para que piense que es peligroso—observó el niño pensar eso por un momento, sin quitar los ojos de las serpientes.

—¿Entonces su mejor defensa es mentir y parecer más aterrador de lo que realmente es? —dijo el chico, sorprendiendo a Severus con su lógica—Como mi estúpido hermano—masculló el niño y salió corriendo—Papá, ¿puedo conseguir un lagarto? —gritó, decidiendo que no le gustaba tanto la serpiente después de todo. Severus levantó la vista para ver al padre, un mago que recordaba de Hogwarts, pero no pudo recordar en qué casa había estado.

—¿Cómo es que no estás vendiendo esos? —el niño le preguntó al empleado de la tienda, señalando a las serpientes reinas reales. Severus hizo cola en la fila detrás del mago y el niño, esperando su turno.

—Estará a la venta después de su temporada, pero el macho no durará mucho más. Está perdiendo un colmillo, no puede atrapar a los ratones, pero rechaza a los muertos. Tiene grandes colores, así que yo lo mantendré con vida el tiempo suficiente para que de crías—explicó el mago detrás del mostrador.

—¡Eso es malo! ¿Podemos tenerlo papá? De esa manera no morirá—Fue interesante ver al niño cambiar su melodía hacia la serpiente. "Probablemente no será un Slytherin", Severus se dijo a sí mismo.

—Hijo, si cuidas de esa serpiente, tendrías que alimentarla con ratones. ¿Estás dispuesto a matar a un pequeño ratón una vez a la semana? —preguntó el padre, impactando al niño.

—Um... ¿qué comen los lagartos? —.

* * *

En el apartamento de la tienda de antigüedades de Jennings, Harry estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina con la ropa limpia, con el cabello aún algo húmedo por la ducha anterior. Había sido un ejercicio vigoroso con Kieran, pero se sentía genial. Harry no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de haber obtenido lo mejor de su entrenador una o dos veces hoy. Conjuro el aderezo de ensalada para su comida ligera. Sabía que Severus había pasado todo el día cocinando y secretamente esperaba poder probar algunos de los platos de hoy.

Cuando un búho le tocó la ventana, Harry estaba emocionado de ver la etiqueta del restaurante en el paquete—Sí—susurró alegremente mientras desempaquetaba la comida. Le había ofrecido comida y agua a la lechuza antes de abrir la ventana nuevamente para soltarla, solo para encontrar un pájaro negro que se deslizaba en su dirección. Su primera idea fue que era un cuervo, pero a medida que se acercaba, Harry vio que era un poco diferente de lo que había pensado al principio, y que probablemente era un cuervo.

Harry apuntó con su varita al cuervo, revisando su paquete de maldiciones antes de permitir que entrara. Una vez que el ave estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver que Severus había salvado la caja y no estaba seguro de qué paquete le entusiasmaba más abrir. Mirando de cerca al pájaro que no había visto en mucho tiempo, Harry decidió cerrar la ventana antes de que pudiera despegar de nuevo.

—Hola, guapo—saludó al pájaro, recibiendo un graznido en respuesta. Al dar los paquetes una vez más, Harry le preguntó al pájaro—¿Cuál debería abrir primero? —la cabeza del cuervo se inclinó hacia un lado y luego hacia atrás—No eres de ayuda—se quejó y decidió abrir el que era más probable que tuviera comida.

—Bueno, me muero de hambre, así que ganas—dijo sosteniendo la caja del restaurante—¿Hambriento? —preguntó, sin obtener respuesta del pájaro. Parecía que había otro pájaro en el piso que tenía una respuesta diferente. Hedwig voló a la cocina para investigar los nuevos olores. Harry observó detenidamente su reacción al cuervo y le pareció interesante que reaccionó muy poco al recién llegado—¿Compartieron una percha en el pasado? —preguntó, sin obtener respuesta de ninguno de los pájaros.

Con una mirada apreciativa al plato lleno, Harry se zambulló en su cena con gusto. Tarareó alrededor de su tenedor, sus papilas gustativas estaban en un estado de dicha. Parte de la comida podría comerse fácilmente sin cubiertos, aunque sería desordenada, y Harry estaba feliz de disfrutar plenamente de la comida con los dedos en la privacidad de su propia casa. Con el siguiente mordisco, cerró los ojos, se lamió los labios y recibió hasta la última gota de salsa. Continuó comiendo de esta manera hasta que el cuervo graznó.

—¿Querías que te abriera la ventana? —preguntó Harry mientras terminaba—Esperaba que, si te quedabas demasiado tiempo, Severus vendría a buscarte—dijo con una sonrisa y se chupó la salsa de los dedos uno por uno, lamiendo la red entre cada dedo.

Harry limpió la cocina con una interesante mezcla de magia y estilo muggle. Tomando una pequeña pila de correspondencia, se sentó a la mesa. En muy poco tiempo, escribió una nota de agradecimiento a un fan que había hecho una donación a una organización benéfica local en su nombre, respondió a una breve postal de Gwen Jennings y rechazó dos propuestas de matrimonio. Se alegró de ver al cuervo saltar con facilidad sobre su brazo ofrecido cuando se levantaron a la sala de estar.

— _Accio Película_ —Harry levantó su mano, esperando que el DVD alquilado llegara desde el dormitorio—Debería preguntarle a Severus cuál es tu nombre—se dijo y levantó el brillante disco para que el pájaro lo examinara—¿Puedes verte a ti mismo? Ves, te dije, eres guapo—le guiñó el ojo al pájaro y preparó el reproductor, esperando que comenzara la película.

El cuervo chasqueó el pico y voló al respaldo del sofá y picoteó un hilo suelto.

—No te comas el sofá, no es mío y esta prestado un tiempo aquí tal como está—le dijo al pájaro, sin obtener respuesta, pero no había esperado una—Holaaaa—canturreó a la tele, donde había un hombre muy sexy con un bronceado profundo y cabello castaño dorado muy corto en los lados, pero más lleno en la parte superior, donde era casi puntiagudo. Llevaba un par de jeans azules demasiado apretados y una camisa musculosa tan endeble que parecía que podía arrancarse con muy poco esfuerzo—Ojalá pudiera haber estado allí cuando se pusieron los pantalones—dijo Harry, y luego convocó una cerveza de mantequilla.

Tarareó apreciativamente cuando ese hombre sexy, a quien Harry mentalmente se refirió como "Chico Musculoso" inclinado para hacer Merlín solo sabía qué. Después de medio minuto sonó el timbre. En todo ese minuto, Musculoso había logrado tener mucha grasa en sus manos y una pequeña mancha en su rostro.

—Es John. ¿Estás fuera? —Llamó el recién llegado, que no había esperado a que se respondiera la puerta—¿Cómo te va? —preguntó, mirando por encima de lo que debía haber sido una reparación en progreso.

—Me gustaría venir, pero no puedo tener esto lo suficientemente caliente—se quejaba Chico Musculoso.

—Nunca antes habíamos tenido problemas para calentarnos lo suficiente—dijo John sin aliento, y limpió la mancha de grasa del chico musculoso, mientras se lamía seductoramente los labios. Harry no encontró a John tan atractivo, más bien peludo y todo, pero estaba hipnotizado por el tamaño del paquete que estaba luciendo, si el bulto en sus pantalones era algo para juzgar. En la película, John se inclinó, giró un tornillo y consideró que la reparación se había completado—He terminado aquí, pero si quieres, me quedaré, solo para asegurarme de que las cosas se calienten—sugirió, y Harry gimió ante la actuación patética, con tono desafiante por el diálogo. Pero los cuerpos fueron entretenidos.

En poco tiempo, Chico Musculoso estaba limpio y se quitó los pantalones vaqueros mientras el agua en la bañera de hidromasaje recién reparada se calentó. Harry se acomodó y se acomodó aún más en el sofá, estirando sus piernas.

—El agua todavía tiene un poco de tiempo para calentarse, pero el sol seguro está caliente—gimió Chico Musculoso, que comenzó a aplicar bloqueador solar sobre sus músculos ondulantes.

—Tal vez deberías ayudarlo con eso, John—dijo Harry sonando muy parecido al sarcástico Severus.

—Tal vez debería ayudarte con eso—dijo John, haciendo reír a Harry por la previsibilidad. Harry se quitó la camisa y murmuró su deseo de ayudarse un poco. Observó el frotamiento improvisado mientras se frotaba el estómago de la tabla de lavar, arrastrando las puntas de los dedos lentamente sobre un pezón antes de descender de nuevo para explorar sus músculos bien equilibrados. La respiración de Harry se hizo más pesada cuando el Chico Musculoso embadurno su polla dura con copiosas cantidades de protector solar con una mano y casi enterró cuatro dedos de su otra mano en el ansioso agujero de John.

En contraste con los ansiosos muchachos porno, Harry continuó bromeando, acariciando lentamente su cara interna del muslo, que todavía tenía una barrera de mezclilla—Agradablesss—siseó cuando la entrada de John se relajó lo suficiente como para que diez pulgadas de muchacho rubio pudieran violarlo. "Juguete" gritó Harry, sobresaltando al pájaro que se dio por vencido de abrir un agujero en sus muebles. Un consolador de tamaño mediano zumbó a través del aire en la mano extendida de Harry. Comenzó a zumbar cuando deslizó el juguete sobre su tensa polla, causando que temblara. Cerró los ojos concentrado durante unos segundos y sus pantalones vaqueros parecieron evaporarse inmediatamente y luego aparecieron doblados sobre la mesa de café—Fuera—dijo sin aliento, haciendo que sus pantalones de seda bajaran lentamente por sus piernas hasta que pudiera sacar una pierna, y no se molestó en quitarla del otro tobillo. Todavía tenía que apretar su polla, que se mantenía firme mientras observaba cómo el Chico Musculoso se retiraba a tiempo para llegar al orgasmo en el culo peludo de John.

—Supongo que Severus no viene a buscarte, ¿eh? —Harry le preguntó al pájaro, obteniendo un 'caw' en respuesta—¿Crees que se preocuparía por mi bienestar si le enviara una nota diciendo que "Te necesito"? —Se rió de su propia broma e ignoró al pájaro, a favor de lubricar el consolador. Jugueteo su entrada con el juguete y después de una preparación mínima lo deslizó a casa. Con su juguete en baja vibración, Harry volvió a molestarse. Sus dedos todavía resbaladizos acariciaron su saco y exploraron tranquilamente una vena que latía en su eje. Apoyándose en un codo, podía alcanzar un pezón para apretar y girar con una mano mientras que la otra continuaba haciendo que su polla se moviera con la necesidad.

En la tele, el agujero del culo de John estaba estirado y rociado con semen. Chico Musculoso lo limpió, lamiendo todos los rastros de su liberación. Los ojos de Harry permanecieron pegados a la tele y acariciaron su fruncido alrededor del juguete, imaginando que era la lengua de Sev. Gotas de presemen gotearon desde la cabeza de su pene cuando Harry finalmente envolvió su miembro con su mano completa y lo apretó. Se resistió a levantarse demasiado rápido y se frotó con largos y constantes golpes hasta que estuvo cerca de correrse.

—Fóllame—siseó Harry, con los ojos cerrados y por un momento pensó que alguien estaba haciendo exactamente eso cuando el consolador repentinamente se salió de él. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Harry levantó la vista y vio que el cuervo había desaparecido. Los brazos vestidos de blanco se extendieron por el respaldo del sofá y lo levantaron—Te tomó suficiente tiempo—dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Harry se había sentido seguro de que era Severus, algún tipo de sentido que no podía nombrar, y se sintió honrado de que Sev confiara en él lo suficiente como para revelar su forma animaga, especialmente dado que Sev había sido inflexible acerca de no admitir que tenía la habilidad.

Severus lo besó con fuerza y lo giró, inclinándolo rápidamente sobre el respaldo del sofá. Un hechizo de lubricación apresurada y se enterró profundamente hasta las bolas.

"'Gah" no se tradujo fácilmente a pársel, pero eso no impidió que Harry profiriera una corriente de obscenidades y muchos sonidos inarticulados mientras Severus lo golpeaba con vigor.

—Maldita tortura—gruñó Severus con un empuje particularmente contundente—Lamiendo y chupando tu cuchara, tenedor y cada dedo, gimiendo como una puta del callejón Knockturn sobre tu postre—Severus agarró a Harry como un vicio e inclinó sus caderas para permitir un mejor ángulo. Tirando de Harry hacia atrás con la misma fuerza con la que empujó, golpeó ese glorioso punto dulce con fuerza castigadora. Harry soltó un grito cuando su clímax se apoderó de él, llegando en el momento en que la polla de Severus golpeó su objetivo. Su cuerpo se derrumbó sobre el respaldo del sofá, pero Severus lo mantuvo en sus caderas para evitar que cayera mientras atendía su propia necesidad.

—Es tu culpa—apenas podía oír las palabras de Harry amortiguadas por los cojines del sofá—No te revelarías a ti mismo, así que asumí que querías un espectáculo—soltó un gemido cuando Severus volvió a golpear su próstata y en silencio se preguntó si estaba siendo castigado o recompensado por un trabajo bien hecho—La sangre corre a mi cabeza—siseó en pársel y luego apretó su trasero alrededor de Severus y cuidadosamente probó el hechizo de los dedos mágicos, por primera vez sin una varita mágica. Severus se precipitó sobre el borde, corriéndose con un grito resonante.

Definitivamente una recompensa.

Severus se desplomó un poco, pero rápidamente se puso de pie cuando el colgante debajo de la funda de su varita le alertó que Harry estaba sufriendo—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba haciendo daño? —preguntó y trató de recordar si la sensación acababa de comenzar, o si no había reconocido la señal de dolor en medio de la pasión.

—¿Qué? —Harry permitió que Severus lo levantara, agradecido con toda la sangre que se le había subido a la cabeza. Lo disfrutó mucho cuando Severus envolvió sus largos brazos alrededor de él.

—¿Fui demasiado rudo? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Hmm—Harry acarició su cuello—De ninguna manera—dijo con un suspiro de satisfacción—Ya sabes lo bueno que es sentirte bien follado—Harry habló contra su cuello, besando su camino hacia la barbilla de Sev.

—Harry—advirtió Severus. No quería que Harry minimizara el dolor como si no fuera importante haber sido herido o no.

—Sev, estaba demasiado perdido en la sensación de tu gran polla golpeándome para notar mucho más—dijo con una sonrisa—A veces—admitió—Cuando realmente te involucras, tu agarre es un poco enérgico, pero maldita sea, se siente malditamente bien cuando me follas duro—acentuó sus palabras con un mordisco en el cuello de su amante. Se aseguró de chupar un poco, dejando una marca que lamentablemente no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, ya que era obvia como el Infierno—Tal vez deberías besarme y hacerlo mejor—sugirió Harry, descansando sus manos donde Severus había sostenido sus caderas.

Severus se inclinó y se sorprendió cuando Harry movió su mano a un lado para encontrar huellas donde sus propios dedos habían marcado las caderas de Harry. Sacó su varita de su funda solo para ser detenido por una mano firme.

—No, quiero ver—Harry fue al dormitorio donde tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero. Admitió para sí mismo que estaba dolorido—Creo que hace calor—le dijo a Severus, que estaba de pie en la puerta. Harry pudo ver que su amante estaba desgarrado. Severus despreció la idea de lastimar a su joven amante, pero admitió que siempre había disfrutado marcando a Harry como suyo— _Accio_ —Harry convocó un vial de poción y se bebió su contenido.

Contento de que ya no podía sentir el dolor de su Harry, Severus se unió a él frente al espejo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Pellizcó un pezón y luego deslizó sus manos por el torso de Harry hasta que las puntas de sus dedos cubrieron los moretones. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo cuando Severus lo besó en el hombro y en la nuca. Harry se retorció contra él hasta que Severus apretó con más fuerza, tirando a Harry hacia atrás, imitando sus posiciones anteriores—Nunca me cansaré de follarte—ronroneó contra la concha de la oreja de Harry—Marcándote... —apretó sus manos otra vez, disfrutando de los escalofríos que siempre lograba causar—Mío—se agarró al cuello de Harry, mordiendo y chupando, agregando un nuevo moretón para reclamar a Harry como propio.

Mirando hacia arriba, encontró los ojos de Harry cerrados, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, luciendo tan feliz—Bésame—susurró Harry cuando finalmente abrió los ojos.

Severus rozó sus labios con apenas un toque antes de alejarse nuevamente, causando que Harry lo persiguiera, y lo atrajo hacia sí. Labios presionados juntos de verdad esta vez, lento y gentil. Harry pensó que, si pudieras categorizar besos como bailes, esta sería una canción lenta, tan lenta que tus pies no se movían, simplemente te balanceabas con la música, sin saber nada más.

Harry solo era vagamente consciente de que el beso había salido de sus labios ya que todavía podía sentir las sensaciones donde Severus había continuado. Parecía que Severus iba a besar sus moretones "todo mejor" después de todo, si la dirección de su movimiento era una indicación. Al abrir los ojos, Harry los miró en el espejo. Le encantaba verlos desde el punto de vista del espejo, ambos desnudos y presionados.

Le hizo cosquillas cuando Severus lamió las marcas de los dedos, haciendo que temblara y siseara. Los sonidos que Harry hizo solo se volvieron más interesantes cuando sintió que la lengua de Severus esquivaba a su endurecido miembro para ir más abajo, chupando sus bolas.

—Gah. Sev, por favor—sus piernas se estremecieron—No puedes molestarme mientras estoy prácticamente parado en mi cabeza y luego... Oh, maldita sea, se siente bien... por favor, tengo que sentarme—sus piernas casi se rindieron cuando Severus lo tomó en su boca y tragó alrededor de su eje.

—¿Hmm? —Severus tuvo la audacia de mirar inocentemente a Harry mientras tarareaba, haciendo que su joven amante agarrara su cabeza y hombros para mantener el equilibrio.

—Bastardo—jadeó Harry con una gran sonrisa. Gritó cuando Severus se puso de pie, llevándose a Harry con él sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas—Quiero el espejo para poder mirar—se humedeció los labios y vio a Severus echar un rápido vistazo alrededor, notó que su varita no estaba al alcance, así que, en lugar de eso, levante el pesado espejo del piso para colocarlo donde pudieran verlo desde la cama.

—¿Cómodo? ¿Algo más que pueda conseguirte, quizás una almohada? —Preguntó Severus sarcásticamente, y comenzó a arrastrarse por la cama como si acechara a su presa.

—Puedes chupar mi polla—se dio un apretón, ordeñando unas gotas de presemen que fueron inmediatamente lamidas. Severus había disfrutado jugar con él, pero ambos sabían que estaba agradecido de tener las rodillas en el piso duro. Tenía una buena vista de la cara de Harry en el espejo, aprendiendo qué movimientos causaban que sus ojos se cerraran; amaba la vista cuando Harry estaba cerca porque se mordía el labio inferior cuando intentaba aguantar más tiempo, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Fue cuando Severus apartó la mirada y redobló sus esfuerzos para que Harry volviera a bajar la mirada y viera cómo su dureza desaparecía en la boca ardiente de Sev. Fue esa vista junto con las sensaciones que lo enviaron al borde, una mano retorciendo la sábana, la otra agarrando el largo cabello negro, mientras derramaba su semilla.

Después de un lánguido beso para compartir el sabor de Harry, Severus tiró de las mantas sobre ellos y convocó su varita para colocarla debajo de la almohada. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando Harry lo abrazó por detrás muy cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

En algún lugar de la cocina había una caja sin abrir que silbaba—Estúpido ratón muerto—.

 


	81. De Serpientes Y Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando Harry entró a la cocina y encontró la caja olvidada. Podía oír débilmente una pequeña voz quejándose de ratones muertos cuando Severus entró en la habitación.

—¡Me olvidé de él! —Exclamó Severus desde la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba muy agradecido de haber puesto comida y agua en la caja la noche anterior antes de entregar la serpiente.

—¿Él? —preguntó Harry, quien estaba escuchando el débil siseo—¿Por qué tiene un ratón muerto? —preguntó divertido, escuchando a la serpiente quejarse.

—Pregúntale—tenía curiosidad por saber qué respondería la serpiente, pero para su decepción, no parecía que Harry estuviera tan dispuesto a preguntar.

—No, aprendí hace dos serpientes, que es mejor esperar un poco antes de hablar con ellos. Te sorprendería lo mucho que dicen cuando creen que no puedes entenderlos—.

Severus explicó que el ratón tenía un encantamiento de preservación que duraría todo el día y que la serpiente no debería oler que estaba muerto, aunque la falta de movimiento era un buen regalo, especialmente porque la serpiente estaba acostumbrada a tener ratones muertos arrojados a su recinto.

—¿Él es para mí? ¿Qué clase de serpiente es? —Preguntó Harry mientras abría la caja.

Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry, mirando hacia abajo en la caja para encontrar a la serpiente en la caliente esquina, y un ratón muerto flotando en el plato de agua—Es una serpiente rey escarlata. Sé que has liberado a unas cuantas serpientes, pero esta no puede vivir en libertad, por lo que es poco probable que te convenza para que lo liberes—.

—Esos colores brillantes, él es precioso—arrulló Harry—¿Por qué no puede vivir en la naturaleza? No es que no lo quiera, lo quiero—agregó, sin querer sonar ingrato.

—Perdió un colmillo de alguna manera y no puede atrapar comida viva. El dueño de la tienda no planeaba mantenerla viva por mucho tiempo después de que tuvo la oportunidad de reproducirse al menos una vez. No quiero que te sientas obligado; siempre puedo ponerlo en mi oficina para que parezca más aterrador—dijo con una sonrisa—La otra noche fui un tonto y pensé dártelo como ofrenda de paz—apretó sus brazos alrededor de Harry.

—Ya te perdoné—le recordó Harry—pero amo los regalos y tiene mejores colores que cualquier otra serpiente que haya tenido—Vieron a la serpiente deslizarse por la esquina, solo para descubrir que había una barrera invisible que lo mantenía en la caja. Su lengua negra saboreaba el aire, silbando a los humanos que lo habían mantenido en una caja tan pequeña. Harry se rió inesperadamente fuerte. Severus levantó una ceja en cuestión.

—Dijo que huele como un acoplamiento aquí—Y agregó—Creo que está un poco apretado allí—.

—Oh, pensé que te dejaría elegir el tanque, o cualquier recinto que creas que es el mejor. En realidad... hay muchos tanques en Hogwarts. No habría necesitado comprar uno si no lo quisieras, entonces pensé que primero estaría seguro—.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Severus no estaba acostumbrado a dar regalos y no era muy confidente en sus elecciones. Él también había estado inseguro de dar el brazalete, pero a Harry le encantó.

—Me gustara cualquier cosa que me hayas traído, pero... —dijo con una sonrisa—No necesitas gastar más dinero en mí. Todavía tengo todo el equipo de otras serpientes—Caminó hacia el armario de abrigos junto a la puerta, sacó una pequeña caja y golpeó su varita para expandir su contenido. Dentro había un gran tanque de vidrio, una piedra siempre-cálida y otros objetos varios que no había visto desde que soltó una gran serpiente venenosa en el jardín de la tía Petunia.

En poco tiempo, le dieron una buena limpieza al tanque grande, le proporcionaron un plato de agua fresca (sin ratón) y activaron el encantamiento de calentamiento en la piedra. Harry retiró cuidadosamente el hechizo de protección que había mantenido a la serpiente en la caja, y soltó una risita cuando la serpiente de colores siseó advertencias de que permaneciera alejado, por miedo a sufrir un mordisco letal tan poderoso que podría detener a un caballo en seco.

—¿Alardear mucho? —preguntó Harry, aunque se aseguró de hacer contacto visual con Severus para evitar caer fácilmente en Pársel—Cuidado, Sev, este es un asesino—Harry lo bajó al tanque, pensando que necesitaría recoger algunas astillas de madera y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

En un lugar llamado Godric's Hollow, Harry y Ron descifraron qué madera era salvable y cual tenía que irse.

—No, no pode usar hechizos de protección en el marco una vez que estaba hecho, tenía que hechizar cada pieza de madera individualmente para hacerlo más fuerte y durara más—gimió Harry—Ni siquiera podemos usar esta madera desguazada como leña debido a los encantamientos resistentes a las llamas—Harry arrojó otra pieza sobre la pila mientras limpiaban el área para que Harry pudiera comenzar a construir su futuro hogar.

—¿Todavía tienes audiencia? —Preguntó Ron, inclinando su cabeza en la dirección donde alguien estaba escondido y mirándolos desde la distancia. Él pensó que Snape había dicho que los Mortífagos dejarían a Harry solo por un tiempo, para darle una falsa sensación de seguridad antes de poder hacer algo grande más tarde.

Harry sabía que todavía lo miraban a veces. No sabían que podía sentir la magia de otros magos. Esa era la importancia de su vigilancia: una vez que se había dado cuenta de ellos, incluso cuando practicaban el sigilo, podía decir dónde estaban.

—Ese no es un Mortífago—Harry ni siquiera miró a los arbustos donde se escondía una bruja de unos treinta años—Ella apareció el otro día—recordó el día en que pasó—Pensé que me estaban atacando cuando un pequeño puñado de brujas y magos se aparecieron cerca de allí. No parecían darse cuenta de mí, así que los seguí a una fiesta de décimo cumpleaños a una manzana o algo así. Vi un cartel y algunos globos—Él rió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, conociendo esa mirada.

—Quería ver con que podía salirme, ya que la fiesta parecía bastante relajada—sonrió y tomó un extremo de una pesada viga—Vamos a poner esto en la pila—inclinó la cabeza para mostrar dónde.

—¿Qué hiciste, estrellar la fiesta? —.

—Pude haber probado un nuevo glamour y echar un vistazo al patio trasero. No me quedé mucho tiempo—sonrió—Tenía un pedazo de pastel y cuando alguien me preguntó quién era, saqué un galeón de la oreja del chico de cumpleaños y les dije que era amigo de Alice—.

—¿Quién es Alice? —Gruñó Ron mientras dejaban caer la viga sobre la pila. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Escuché a alguien decir que siempre dejaba los planes en el aire*, así que pensé que no se sorprenderían si traía a un amigo sin mencionarlo, luego me fui sin hacer presentaciones. Funcionó, y no me quedé mucho tiempo. De todos modos, unas horas más tarde, la "espía" llegó caminando con un amigo borracho y me vio aquí. Si ella es periodista, no se fue inmediatamente con una historia, no he visto nada en los periódicos. Ella tenía una cámara con ella en la fiesta y noté que estaba tomando algunas fotos del desastre que debería ser mi casa, y de mí, supongo—se encogió de hombros otra vez—Ella mira, toma notas en una pequeña libreta muggle y me deja en paz. Podría ser peor—imaginó a Colin Creevey tomando fotos con cada clavo que martilleaba.

—Supongo que no estaban bromeando cuando dijeron que diez era un gran año—recordó los regalos coloridos envueltos y una gran pancarta con el nombre del niño. Vio a Ron encogerse de hombros.

—Mamá siempre hace nuestras comidas favoritas en nuestro cumpleaños. Solo recuerdo el de Ginny y mi décimo, pero no era muy diferente del resto, excepto que Mamá derrochó globos y sombreros de fiesta. Ah, y no tuvimos que hacer nuestras tareas ese día—recordó Ron con una sonrisa—La mayoría de nosotros conseguimos un baúl. Estaba muy emocionado de llenarlo durante nuestro primer año en Hogwarts—.

—Tuviste todo un año antes de recibir tu carta—Harry pensó lo emocionado que habría estado si hubiera sabido de Hogwarts antes de que llegaran sus cartas.

—Claro, pero tardó casi un año en llenarlo—se rió Ron—Mamá recogía una o dos plumas aquí y allá. Dijo que era una recompensa para nosotros por hacer las tareas domésticas, pero creo que fue para que no tuvieran que desembolsar todo ese dinero de una vez en suministros escolares—Sabía que debe haber sido difícil hacer el doble cuando llegó el momento de Fred y George. Todos tenían baúles de segunda mano, pero Arthur había gastado los ocho sickles adicionales para que sus iniciales estuvieran grabadas en el baúl.

Harry estaba escuchando mientras revisaba los planos del piso—¿Alguno de tu familia tiene elfos domésticos? —preguntó—Mione ha estado conociendo a más de tus parientes, ¿verdad? —Hizo una nota sobre los planes y levantó la vista para ver a Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No lo mencionó ella en tu última cita? —La voz de Ron subió unas octavas.

Esto debe ser bueno—Harry se sentó en una pila de leña, colocando sus planos—¿Hambriento? —preguntó, sacando un pequeño saco y entregándole a Ron unos sándwiches. Se metió uno en la boca y comenzó a hacer un boceto de los planos de la casa. Dejó el lápiz el tiempo suficiente para tomar el sándwich que colgaba de su boca y le ordenó a su amigo que lo "soltara".

—Fue un desastre—Ron bajó la cabeza en un movimiento como Severus—Empezó a hablar sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos y mi tía Bessie se lo tomó bastante bien, escuchando su opinión. Pero el elfo de la tía Bessie, Bitsy, estaba allí y escuchó. Es tan vieja como el polvo y se asustó—.

—¿Bessie y Bitsy? —se rió Harry.

—Ni siquiera comiences con eso—dijo Ron con una sonrisa—Cuando éramos niños, la llamábamos tía Bitsy, y el elfo, Bessie. De todos modos, Bitsy, la elfa, se volvía loca pensando que, como mi tía se estaba burlando de Mione, a ella le iban a dar "el calcetín". Chilló, dejó caer la bandeja de la cena y salió corriendo llorando. A partir de allí, se fue cuesta abajo—Ron metió la mano en el saco y sacó dos botellas de agua.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés en los problemas familiares? —Ron felizmente aceptó un tercer sándwich.

—Estaba pensando—Harry señaló sus planes—No incluí las viviendas para los elfos de la casa en mi plano original. Incluso Hermione está de acuerdo en que debería llevar a Dobby conmigo cuando me mude. Ha hecho demasiado para dejarlo en Hogwarts una vez que tenga un hogar real—.

—¿Le dijiste que tú y Dobby están unidos? —.

—No, ¿crees que estoy loco? —preguntó, limpiándose la boca con la manga. Ron miró la comida de Harry por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Harry, todavía revisas tu comida cada vez que comes? —.

—Sí, ya casi no pienso en eso. Te dije que te hicieras el hábito, no solo cuando salías en público—Harry quería mantener a salvo a su amigo.

—Lo hago—juró Ron—A veces podría olvidarlo, pero siempre trato de buscar hechizos y cosas así—dijo alrededor de un bocado.

—Claro que sí—sonrió Harry, notando el nuevo color de cabello de Ron—¿En cuánto espacio viven normalmente los elfos domésticos? —él cambió el tema; después de todo, quería hacer cambios antes de que el nuevo marco se iniciara... nuevamente.

* * *

En el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, tanto estudiantes como profesores disfrutaron de una buena comida. La comida era buena, pero después de una década más o menos, incluso la comida generalmente superior de la escuela se estaba volviendo aburrida. O podría ser que el Maestro de Pociones estuviera pensando demasiado en las comidas que cocinaba recientemente. Tal vez a Harry le gustaría pasar parte del tiempo de "luna llena" en la cocina. No habían cocinado juntos en algún momento. Claro que habían cocinado para los amigos, pero eso no era lo mismo que crear delicias culinarias sin distracciones externas. Apenas se abstuvo de sonreír, pensando que cada vez que él y Harry habían hecho eso, por lo general arruinaban al menos un plato cuando finalmente se encontraban más atractivos que la preparación de la comida.

Los pensamientos de Harry vistiendo nada más que un delantal, se detuvieron cuando un conocido búho nival voló. Remus, como de costumbre, sostenía su carta cerca de la mesa. Madame Hooch comentó que Remus conseguiría más años si tuviera que extender más el brazo para leer la letra pequeña. Severus sonrió burlonamente cuando su respuesta al envejecimiento de los miembros del personal no fue bien con la instructora de vuelo. Él disfrutó siendo el más joven empleado en la escuela, incluso si era solo por unos pocos meses, en lo que respecta a Lupin. Severus ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué edad tenía Hooch, pero aparentemente era lo suficientemente joven para ofenderse cuando lo mencionaba.

La diversión de molestar a su compañera de trabajo duró poco, ya que Severus volvió su atención a la carta, solo para estar decepcionado. La carta, que comenzaba con  _"Hey Moony",_  no era para él. Harry siempre dirigía la carta como "Querido Remus" cuando se suponía que era para Severus. Eso no le impidió seguir leyendo, y al profesor de Defensa tampoco pareció importarle.

> _Hey Moony,  
>  _
> 
> _Me dirijo al mercado por la mañana antes del entrenamiento. ¿Algo especial de lo que tengas ganas? Trato de cocinar extras en esta época del mes, así tienes una gran variedad de golosinas para elegir, pero Ron y yo hemos estado pasando el rato esta semana y no hay restos en la nevera. ¿Tienes ganas de algo especial? Oh sí, hablando de impulsos... ja, ja. Estaba pensando que como mencionaste visitar a un amigo recientemente, tal vez podrías tener a alguien a veces. Por supuesto, puede que no sea una buena idea, pero probablemente haya precauciones que podamos tomar para que sea factible. Es posible que desee obtener la opinión de otra persona sobre esto. ¿Qué diversión es tener el apartamento para ti solo por unos días con solo la tele como compañía? En realidad, hay alguien más aquí también, pero él no será un problema. Te presentaré si alguna vez se me ocurre un nombre para él.  
>  _
> 
> _Harry_

—¿Nueva mascota? —preguntó Remus—¿Debería tener miedo? —.

—Eso depende de cuán amenazado estés por las serpientes—la expresión de Severus permaneció impasible.

—No soy demasiado aficionado a ellas—sonrió Remus—Pero como no es mi elección si me asocio con serpientes, haré lo mejor que pueda—.

Albus no hizo ningún comentario, pero se preguntó si estaban hablando de reptiles o Slytherins.

—¿Es la serpiente de Harry venenosa? —.

—Solo una de ellas—sonrió Severus. Él se estaba divirtiendo demasiado; no solía esperar estar tan entretenido bromeando con Lupin. Volvió a mirar la carta donde Harry mencionaba que Lupin tuviera invitados en el departamento. Estaba contento de ver que su amante le había sugerido que hablaran sobre eso. No es que esperara que Harry le pidiera su opinión, sobre todo, pero Severus podría pensar en varios escenarios que los otros dos podrían no haber considerado. Desde su reciente discusión, él apreció que Harry no lo mantuviera desinformado por despecho.

—Las opciones recientes con respecto a la poción matalobos están disponibles. Debemos discutirlas antes de la próxima luna llena—Severus ignoró el comentario "realmente sutil" de Hooch. Una vez los escuchó hablar sobre el rumor de que follaban, y los había visto como un halcón desde entonces. Para su alivio, Lupin la ignoró.

Tengo detenciones para supervisar esta noche hasta las ocho—gimió Remus.

—¿Siete, entonces? —preguntó Severus, recibiendo un asentimiento afirmativo del profesor de Defensa.

* * *

Ron se apareció en la Madriguera, cansado al final de un largo día. Acababa de abrir la puerta y poner un pie en el umbral cuando se encontró en la punta de una varita mágica.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, alejándose de la varita de su madre, rezando para que ella no estuviera bajo la maldición Imperius.

—¡Ronald! ¡Me asustaste hasta la muerte! — gritó ella, bajando su varita—¿Por qué tu cabello es negro? —.

* * *

Hogwarts, 6:59 p. m. Llamaron a la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—Entra—llamó Remus Lupin, entretenido al escuchar que el reloj comenzaba a dar las siete. Justo a tiempo.

—Profesor Snape, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —preguntó—Puedes continuar tus líneas—miró al estudiante que estaba deteniendo.

—Si puedo tener una palabra—.

—Sí, por supuesto—sonrió Remus—Estaré terminado en alrededor de una hora, si vuelves—levantó la vista en cuestión y observó, esperando que los labios de Severus se curvaran en una sonrisa malvada. Ahí está, pensó para sí mismo con una mirada petulante en su rostro.

—Como Jefe de la Casa y proveedor de todas las necesidades de pociones de la escuela, mi tiempo es más apremiante que el tuyo. Si esto es todo lo que está en tu agenda para la noche, estoy seguro de que el Sr. Filch estaría más que feliz de ayudar. Creo que actualmente se encuentra en su oficina, necesita una distracción—disfrutó al ver que los ojos del estudiante se abrían—Sin embargo, si sientes la necesidad de supervisar la caligrafía descuidada del Sr. Hopkins...—se inclinó y leyó el pergamino del alumno—"Entregaré todas las tareas a tiempo" dudoso—agregó—yo puedo tomar decisiones con respecto a tu poción sin tu aporte—.

—Sr. Hopkins, vaya a ver al Sr. Filch y termine su detención con él—ordenó Remus, recibiendo un gemido de su alumno—Si prefiere servir la detención conmigo, puedo hacer los arreglos para que venga otra noche, pero escribirá el doble de líneas—ofreció. El chico miró su papel y consideró sus opciones, aún no había hecho ni una cuarta parte de sus líneas, y optó por hacerlo.

—Sr. Filch—respondió el chico abatido y salió corriendo.

—¿Té, o algo más fuerte quizás? —ofreció Remus cortésmente.

Dos cosas más fuertes más tarde resolvieron la mayoría de los problemas para que Remus pudiera tener un invitado. Harry ya tenía el hábito de esconder las huellas de Severus cuando llegaban amigos. El plan era mantener el departamento sin formato, para que no fuera obvio que Harry Potter vivía allí. Remus no lo dijo, pero quedó impresionado por la gran cantidad de hechizos únicos que Severus conocía para proteger sus pertenencias personales. Suponía que ser profesor de Hogwarts durante tantos años requeriría la necesidad de tales hechizos, especialmente un profesor que era despreciado por el 80% de los estudiantes, y el Jefe de la Casa de aquellos conocidos por su astucia... y ambiciosas motivaciones.

—Harry escribió un amigo en su carta. ¿Es amigo o amigos? —preguntó Severus, que no estaba seguro si Lupin todavía estaba con Will y Basil.

—Son amigos, en plural, pero nunca he discutido mi vida sexual con Harry. Él sabe que salgo, pero no discutimos nada más—Remus observó la cara de Severus para ver si podía reconocer algún cambio. Él tuvo la impresión de que Severus se esforzó por no mostrar casi ninguna emoción frente a él. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Severus, ninguno de los dos podía negar que, si no cordiales, al menos ahora tenían una buena relación de trabajo—¿Te sorprende que los vea a los dos? —Remus sabía que la mayoría de los que lo conocían lo consideraban moderado.

—No me sorprende, solo me dice algo sobre ti—.

—Has leído lo suficiente sobre los datos del hombre lobo como para saber que mi resistencia se incrementa mucho varios días antes de la luna llena—.

—Lo cual es irrelevante cuando se trata de las necesidades de tu compañero de follar, Will—Severus sonrió. Se preguntó si esto era lo que Albus sentía todo el tiempo, sabiendo más de lo que dejaba ver, pero diciendo lo suficiente para hacer que una persona tuviera el doble de preguntas que cuando entraron.

—¿Supongo que no me darás pistas para que pueda continuar haciendo lo que sea que mantenga el interés de Will? los disfrutó a los dos, y aunque no sería horrible tener solo a Basil, son mucho más divertidos juntos—.

—Él es una talla "Queen"—sonrió Severus y luego hizo un punto para mirar hacia la entrepierna de Remus, que estaba bloqueada por el escritorio entre ellos. Severus disfrutó de lo incómodo que el mago se sentía con esa declaración.

Remus nunca había recibido quejas y sabía que estaba bien dotado, pero también sabía que con el aumento de la resistencia también se producía un ligero aumento de tamaño. No todos los aspectos de la Licantropía eran una maldición.

—¿Planeas hacer que se queden durante tu transformación? —preguntó Severus, cambiando de tema. O al menos era su intención cambiar de tema. No necesitaba saber si Will o Basil estaban en la bestialidad.

—¡No! — dijo Remus rápidamente—No podría arriesgarme a tener a alguien en el apartamento de Harry mientras esté indefenso, incapaz de evitar que hagan algo que no deberían hacer—Para el caso, no tenía intención de ser tan vulnerable, independientemente de la ubicación. No había sido tan abierto desde Sirius y no esperaba serlo durante mucho tiempo, ni nunca más—.

Hablaron durante un poco más de tiempo, discutiendo varios escenarios que pueden surgir. Cuando parecía que cubrían todo lo que podían pensar, Severus se levantó para despedirse.

—¿Hubo alguna opción que surgió con respecto a la poción matalobos? —preguntó Remus, quien asumió que había sido una artimaña.

—Pero por supuesto—Descubrió que un poco de verdad en cualquier declaración la hacía más creíble. Severus desenrolló el pergamino que había traído. Había esperado para ver si Lupin recordaba la premisa original. Si la bestia quería una voz en la prueba, sería mejor que prestara atención. Examinó el documento por un momento como si buscara algo—¿Preferirías que entregara tu poción en la copa habitual o preferirías tener una taza de cerámica? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Son esas mis únicas opciones? —se rió Remus.

—Tengo un cáliz etiquetado como Segundo Lugar, 1983 British Potions Symposium. Hmm—se tocó el mentón—Parece que no puedo recordar si está hecho de peltre o plata. Eso podría ser un problema—agregó con una leve diversión.

* * *

Hermione fue a ver a Harry para una breve visita para ver a su nueva serpiente, y para responder algunas preguntas que él dijo que quería preguntar.

—Me pregunto si tal vez perdió algo de maniobrabilidad cuando perdió el colmillo—reflexionó Hermione—No estoy segura de que la pérdida de un colmillo dificulte su oración—observó a la pequeña serpiente de colores brillantes moverse por su recinto, sacando la lengua, saboreando el aire—No tengo mucho tiempo para dejar de estudiar, pero estoy muy contenta de haber podido verte—.

—Está bien, temía no verte de nuevo este trimestre. Recordé que dijiste que iba a ser difícil—Harry abrió una caja y sacó una pequeña cosa rosa que no reconoció de inmediato. Aturdió al ratón bebé antes de ponerlo en el tanque.

—Por favor, no hagas eso conmigo aquí—chilló y volvió la cabeza. Harry sostuvo su varita, usándola como un puntero para hacer que el ratón pareciera moverse por sí mismo. El diminuto ratón avanzó lentamente a lo largo de las virutas de madera durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que la serpiente se interesara e hiciera su primera matanza en varias semanas.

—Todo listo—la alertó de que era seguro mirar de nuevo.

—Ew, puedes ver el pequeño bulto donde está el ratón—se estremeció—Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que, si terminaste de darme asco, qué tal si haces las preguntas que dijiste que tenías—.

—Está bien, lo siento—se rió entre dientes, sin sonar lo más mínimo avergonzado—¿Hay un hechizo o encantamiento para suavizar tus uñas? —.

—Claro que sí—levantó las manos para verlas perfectamente cuidadas—Guau, nunca he visto a un hombre con uñas tan bonitas—pensó en sus días de colegio—Entonces, ahora que estás saliendo, ¿finalmente te importan las pequeñas cosas? —ella bromeó—¿Se da cuenta Severus? Tenía mi cabello peinado en algo fácil de cuidar, y después de tres horas, Ron me preguntó si llevaba aretes nuevos—.

—Ron pasó sus últimos tres años escolares mirándote. Supongo que cree que ya sabe cómo te ves—dijo Harry con un guiño—Severus, por otro lado, tiene un gran interés en el cuidado y mantenimiento de mis uñas—lo miró fruncir el ceño, pensando en eso.

—No hay nada personal contra Severus; me gusta ese hombre, pero si me sirve la memoria, sus hábitos de aseo en la escuela dejaban algo que desear. Me resulta difícil imaginarlo atrapado por lo bonitas que se ven tus uñas—.

Harry movió sus cejas—¿Por qué lo piensas? —hizo un puño con una mano y deslizó en un dedo de la otra—Oh, espera, eso habría dolido—chupó su dedo y repitió el gesto.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron cuando su rostro se contorsionó, mostrando curiosidad, conmoción y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

—Deberías verte la cara—se rió tan fuerte que apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras.

—Eres un cerdo—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas enrojecidas—Oh, Merlín—añadió antes de reír, obviamente tratando de imaginarlo—¡Si hicieras eso delante de Ron, juro que vomitaría! —ella dijo, todavía riendo. Ella hizo el gesto con la mano y rió con más fuerza.

—¿Quieres decir que empezaría a preocuparse por el bienestar de los elfos domésticos? —preguntó, esperando a que ella lo golpeara.

—Eres un idiota—ella realmente resistió la tentación de golpearlo—Eso me recuerda, ¿ajustaste tus planes para las viviendas de Dobby? Me pregunto si tienen sus propias habitaciones en Hogwarts—ella tenía esa mirada en sus ojos, y Harry pensó que era mejor distraerla lo antes posible.

—Voy a comprobar cuánto espacio es habitual y me aseguraré de hacerlo más grande que la mayoría—dijo no solo para apaciguarla, sino porque quería hacer eso por su pequeño amigo. Pensó que era bastante fácil de hacer ya que la casa todavía estaba en las etapas de construcción—De hecho, podría necesitar algunas habitaciones. Severus me habló de una elfa que parece adularlo. Sí, sé que suena extraño—agregó cuando ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—De todos modos, Sev dijo que se refiere a Dobby como 'su Dobby'. Odiaría separarlos o algo así. Ni siquiera sé si los elfos se casan como la gente—.

—¿Te refieres a Winky? —.

—Nah. Después de la rehabilitación, ella siguió adelante y consiguió un trabajo fuera de Hogwarts—.

—¿Qué? —Hermione lo miró y cuando vio que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, ella lo golpeó—Lo estás inventando—declaró y lo golpeó de nuevo.

—Pudo haber sucedido—dijo con una sonrisa—Oye bruja, cuidado con la roca—sintió un arañazo en el brazo de su anillo de compromiso.

—Oops—dijo ella, todavía riéndose—¿Quieres que lo sane por ti? —ella se burló de él ya que era apenas un rasguño—¿Qué estás haciendo? —ella vio a Harry lanzar varios hechizos sobre el tanque de la serpiente.

—Lo estoy calentando. Se queja de que hace frío. Creo que solo le gusta quejarse de cosas. Todavía tengo que encontrarle un nombre—Levantó una caja transparente con un pequeño lagarto.

—¿Otra mascota? Dime que no estás cortando las uñas de los reptiles—hizo una mueca.

—Un libro que leí decía que debes alimentarlo con ratones muertos, para que la serpiente no se vuelva agresiva al tener que matar su comida y también que, al matarlos, se pueden rayar. Otro dijo que era mejor hacer que su entorno fuera lo más natural posible, lo que les permite cazar. El ratón bebé no era mucho para comer para el tamaño de esta serpiente, pero es un comienzo, y yo quería aprender ese hechizo para recortar las uñas, para usar para cualquier cosa más grande—continuó—Estaba pensando en una maldición Impedimenta para alentizar mucho al lagarto. De esa forma, tampoco es probable que tenga tiempo de morder—.

—¿Un lagarto discapacitado con una buena manicura? Me voy de aquí. Tengo que estudiar. Puedes debatir sobre la mejor manera de matar animales pequeños en tu propio tiempo—le besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia el Flu—¡Buena suerte! —ella le dijo antes de irse.

* * *

En un piso duro, Harry yacía sudando. Kieran lo tuvo atado y luchando por salir de las ataduras, tanto físicas como mágicas. Harry gruñó cuando intentó liberarse por primera vez. Había dejado que su entrenador lo distrajera, pero pensó que probablemente podría encontrar una manera de liberarse, si solo podía concentrarse.

—¿Cómo ha estado Snape? —preguntó Kieran, enviando una sensación de picor a través del cuerpo de Harry.

—Me consiguió una serpiente—Harry arrugó la cara, manteniendo su enfoque en las ataduras mágicas primero—Una abajo—dijo, sintiendo que su cuerpo podía moverse dentro de las cuerdas atadas alrededor de su muñeca y tobillos.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —preguntó Kieran antes de reemplazar las ataduras mágicas—Hazlo de nuevo, pero no seas tan obvio al respecto esta vez—dirigió mientras escuchaba a Harry.

—Dijo que era un adulto—refunfuñó Harry—...como si fuera un niño—.

—Eres un niño—Kieran le dio unas palmaditas en la cara, molesto—¿Qué te está llevando tan...? —Sus palabras se cortaron bruscamente mientras se congelaba en su lugar y caía.

Harry pateó la cuerda de su tobillo y quitó el hechizo a Kieran.

—No está mal, Fawkes—elogió—Entonces, él dijo la verdad, que de hecho eres un niño, ¿y te has desviado de tu forma? —preguntó, disfrutando la mirada en la cara de Harry, un cruce en algún lugar entre insultado y ligeramente divertido.

—Le pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba follando niños—sonrió Harry.

—Apuesto a que fue bien—dijo Kieran rotundamente—De vuelta al trabajo. Necesitas mejorar tu velocidad de transformación. Toma una forma—asintió con la cabeza al Crup—Vamos a practicar maniobras. Cuando escuches la señal, vuelve a transformarte en tu forma de gato oficial—La intención era que, si Harry era capturado, podría cambiar de forma en un esfuerzo por escapar, pero debería ser capaz de transformarse rápidamente a su forma 'conocida' para evitar que cualquiera pudiera descubrir que también podía tomar las formas de otros animales.

Harry practicó actuando como un Crup, pero se mantuvo alerta, escuchando el pequeño sonido de 'clic' que Kieran había elegido para la señal de hoy. Vagó por el establo, olfateó varias balas de heno e inclinó el cesto de basura. Él registró el sonido, pero Kieran ya había doblado la esquina y lo vio transformarse. Después de aproximadamente diez intentos, con solo la mitad de ellos siendo completamente exitosos, continuaron. Pasó los siguientes cuarenta minutos caminando alrededor del cubo de basura y las vigas de soporte, transformándose para que pareciera que un animal había perseguido al otro fuera de su escondite.

—Tu cambio de persecución va suave, solo recuerda cambiar a un animal más abajo en la cadena alimenticia. No sería bueno tener a un hipogrifo huyendo de un escarbato. Dime, ¿cuándo te transformaras en un animal más grande? —Kieran le arrojó una botella de agua, indicando que tomarían un descanso, al menos del entrenamiento físico.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse. Dio un golpecito con el pie en el suelo mientras trataba de encontrar un escenario que garantizara la excepción a la regla—Detente, estoy tratando de pensar—se quejó Harry mientras continuaba sacando un hechizo de su botella con cada sorbo. Después de pensarlo mucho, beber la mayor parte de la botella y ser hechizado dos veces, Harry no estaba más cerca de la respuesta—Puedo cambiarme a algo más grande si estuviera en el bosque y detrás de una gran roca o algo así—supuso, obteniendo una mirada de los ojos del escocés.

—¿Qué te dije sobre cómo decidir qué forma tomar? —.

—Tomar una forma común, así no llamo la atención sobre mí mismo—recitó, monótono—Entonces...—hizo que Harry quisiera obtener la respuesta.

—Así que, niño malcriado—dijo Kieran con una sonrisa traviesa—Estás tratando de escapar y encontrar un buen lugar para esconderte. Si eres un animal común en la zona, con la tonta suerte que usualmente tienes, te encuentras con...—se interrumpió, esperando que Harry terminara.

—Podría toparme con un animal que se parece bastante a mí. Entonces puedo cambiar a algo más grande y quien me busque creerá que el verdadero animal soy yo cuando vea algo más grande que lo persigue saliendo de su escondite—¿Tenía eso sentido? —preguntó Harry, inseguro.

—Suficientemente cerca—.

Al escuchar el batir de grandes alas, ambos asistentes alzaron la mirada para ver una lechuza volar desde una abertura en lo alto de las vigas. La carta apretada en sus garras tenía una forma interesante y Harry atormentó su cerebro para recordar lo que significaba. Hermione había estado revisando las tradiciones mágicas con él mientras planeaba su boda. Se enteró de que una vez fue común que el mensaje fuera más colorido y en diversas formas, para representar diferentes cosas. Al igual que el color rojo era generalmente un Aullador, y un sobre negro contenía la noticia de que un ser querido había muerto. La práctica había caído en desgracia cuando la privacidad se convirtió en un problema hace varios siglos.

—Una invitación a cenar—canturreó Kieran—Sabes que Frances me encuentra irresistible. Podría tener que afeitarme—Su gran sonrisa vaciló cuando el búho voló hacia Harry.

> _Hola Harry,  
>  _
> 
> _¿Cena esta semana? Necesitamos planear una fiesta para el idiota. Perdón por la breve carta, pero estoy en la clase de Historia, y es posible que necesite tomar notas... o no.  
>  _
> 
> _Ginny_

Harry esperaba que Ginny usara la tinta corregible que Hermione le había comprado. Lanzó un hechizo sobre el pergamino, satisfecho cuando la nota de Ginny desapareció. Le mostró la papelería en blanco a su entrenador—Invita a Frances a cenar. Se sorprenderá de que hayas tenido problemas para enviársela con esto—agitó el pergamino prístino—Tal vez tengas que afeitarte después de todo—bromeó Harry—Tengo una cita—Él sonrió. El cumpleaños de Ron era el primero de marzo y el joven Auror estaba espiando a todos para ver si había algún plan en marcha.

—¿Terminamos? —preguntó Harry optimistamente.

—Sí, pero solo porque voy a querer enviar esto desde casa. Francés podría pensar que es sospechoso si no tiene mi sello—.

* * *

Cuando una clase de estudiantes de cuarto año de Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff se presentó, Severus tomó una asistencia mental, notando que todos habían llegado a tiempo. También notó que cada estudiante estaba sentado con un compañero, lo cual era extraño ya que la clase tenía un número impar de estudiantes. Apenas se había parado frente a la clase, sintió que el colgante debajo de su varita indicaba que Harry estaba muy cerca.

Fue un hechizo impresionante. A diferencia del "No Me Notes", el glamour de Harry lo hacía parecer anodino, pero hubo un tirón que hizo que la gente tomara nota de su presencia. Una mirada rápida y la persona promedio no podía ubicar su rostro, pero sin embargo lo encontraba familiar. Severus había hecho dos pases visuales a través de la habitación para verlo. Vestido con un uniforme de Ravenclaw, Harry se sentó cerca de la parte trasera junto a un Hufflepuff que le prestaba más atención a su amenazador profesor que al chico sin nombre que estaba a su lado.

Por un momento, Severus no le prestó atención. Cuando la clase comenzó sus pociones, él hizo su caminata habitual entre ellos, haciendo correcciones y tomando puntos a medida que avanzaba. Esperó a ver lo que Harry había planeado, en todo caso.

Harry casi pudo escuchar la alegría en su voz cuando Severus le quitó puntos a su amante por primera vez en siete meses más o menos.  _"Malvado idiota"_  murmuró Harry entre dientes, y aparentemente se salió con la suya, aunque varios estudiantes lo escucharon.

Cuando llegó el momento de obtener una segunda serie de ingredientes, Harry se ofreció a ir y luego se sirvió un tritón mientras estaba allí. Hechizó el bolsillo de su camisa para mantener a la pequeña criatura confinada. Luego trabajó cuidadosamente, ayudando a hacer una poción aceptable con el Hufflepuff que se había sentado a su lado. Con solo unos pocos minutos para la clase, Severus revisó cada caldero y ordenó a cada pareja que llenara sus resultados, si lo encontraba aceptable, o alternativamente, volcar el intento fallido. Harry pensó que su amante parecía sorprendido de ver su poción bien hecha.

—Embotéllala—dijo el Maestro de Pociones de forma plana y se volvió hacia el siguiente escritorio. Solo dio un paso y dio media vuelta—¿Qué hay en tu bolsillo? —miró al bolsillo de Harry mientras se movía.

—Dos Knuts y un Sickle—Harry vació el bolsillo de su pantalón, mostrando las monedas.

—Este bolsillo—Severus golpeó el bolsillo de la camisa y este lo mordió. Varios jadeos y algunas risitas se escucharon antes de que el Profesor de Pociones soltará—¡No se tolerará el robo de mis tiendas! —Con un firme agarre en el hombro de Harry, Severus gruñó—Lidiare contigo en un minuto—y empujó a Harry a su oficina, dando un portazo.

Se escuchó un estruendoso choque al otro lado de la puerta. Severus, que sabía que no había habido nada en el camino para chocar, encontró la teatralidad de Harry divertida. La sonrisa perversa que apareció en su cara después de escuchar el choque silenció a los estudiantes que se atrevieron a hablar o reírse—Terminen de embotellar sus proyectos si esperan una calificación aprobatoria—.

Apenas habían entrado en el corredor comenzó el frenesí. —"Él es Ravenclaw, me senté junto a él", "¿Cuál era su nombre?", "Probablemente no robó nada", "Creo que está en mi clase de Aritmancia", "¿Escuchaste eso?", "Es tan aterrador cuando sonríe", "¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Flynn?", "¿Qué tiene Snape contra nosotros los Ravens, de todos modos" —Los desvaríos y las especulaciones de lo que estaba por venir se detuvieron cuando la puerta de la clase de Pociones se cerró bruscamente. Rápidamente se lanzó un hechizo de escucha, pero evidentemente su profesor estaba muy por encima de ellos con un hechizo silenciador.

Pronto se corrió la voz por la torre de Ravenclaw de que uno de sus hermanos había sido detenido en una mansión desconcertante. Primero y segundo años fueron rápidos en encontrar faltas en el cuarto año por no saber bien quién había desaparecido. El tercero y el cuarto año comenzaron a hacer un inventario de sus compañeros estudiantes, que parecían algo confusos, mientras que el quinto y sexto prestaron poca atención, ya que había mucho por estudiar. Fueron los séptimos años que finalmente no pudieron soportar más la conmoción y escucharon la historia del profesor Snape arrojando a un estudiante a su oficina. El mismo profesor que había expulsado a Flynn, también un Ravenclaw, de su salón de clases y lo había amenazado con matarlo justo antes de que encontraran al niño casi con muerte cerebral días después.

* * *

Cuando Severus abrió la puerta de su oficina, encontró a Harry sentado en su silla, sonriéndole inocentemente—¿M extrañaste? —.

—Difícilmente—Severus lo sacó de su silla para sentarse y poner a Harry en su regazo—Esta no es una casa de autoservicio para tu conveniencia. Hubiera pensado que después de siete años de escuela, tendría un respiro de tu robo—las palabras de Severus fueron duras, pero su tono careció de severidad, y besó el cuello de Harry entre oraciones. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, y movió su cabeza como un gato, disfrutando las atenciones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí distrayéndome de mi trabajo? —Con dedos ágiles, le quitó la corbata Ravenclaw y abrió varios botones. Lanzó un hechizo para eliminar el glamour, pero no tuvo ningún efecto. Intentó con dos de los otros tres hechizos reveladores que conocía, y se decepcionó de que no pudiera probar el último ya que alertaría a Albus sobre magia oscura.

Harry agitó su propia varita y regresó a su ser natural, pero se encontró con un uniforme demasiado pequeño una vez que no era del tamaño de uno de catorce o quince años. Los pantalones ajustados eran demasiado apretados, bastante más allá de mostrar cada ondulación de músculo y bulto. La idea había sido divertida, pero la experiencia demostró que podría haberlo hecho con un poco de reflexión.

—Creo que necesitabas una distracción apropiada—murmuró Harry—Y mientras estoy aquí, cenaré con Ginny para planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ron en unas semanas a partir de ahora—acercó a Severus para darle un beso—¿Qué estás haciendo entre ahora y la cena? —preguntó contra de la extensión del cuello de Sev.

—Tengo planeado ir a mis habitaciones privadas e interrogar a un ladrón. Lo torturaré hasta que revele todos sus secretos—Severus se chupó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No hay suficiente tiempo entre ahora y la cena para que puedas sacar algo de mí—declaró Harry e inclinó las caderas, rechinando contra las de su compañero. Separó las piernas con la intención de ejercer más presión, pero terminó desgarrándose los pantalones. La sonrisa malvada en la cara de Severus era emocionante y atemorizante, todo al mismo tiempo.

Grandes manos acariciaron su espalda, más allá de la cintura y sobre la curva del culo de Harry. Dedos largos llegaron más allá de la rasgadura en la tela y para su deleite, Severus podía sentir la piel. Harry se había olvidado de los pantalones, dejándole acceso inesperado. Deslizó sus dedos tortuosamente lento, bordeando el agujero del culo de Harry. Llegó lo suficientemente lejos como para acariciar los huevos de Harry antes de deslizar sus manos hacia atrás, esta vez en el centro, provocando su agujero fruncido.

—Te diré cualquier cosa que quieras saber—siseó Harry en pársel antes de agarrarse al cuello de Sev, chupando febrilmente.

Severus se paró con Harry en sus brazos, y luego lo colocó en el escritorio el tiempo suficiente para cambiar de posición, colocando a Harry sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

—¡Severus! —Gritó Harry—Bájame, me caeré—.

—No podemos permitir eso. Permíteme agarrarme mejor—ronroneó y agarró el culo de Harry. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando sintió el dedo cubierto de saliva entrar en él. Severus acababa de cerrar la puerta de su oficina cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—Profesor Snape—ambos reconocieron la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

—Maldito infierno—gruñó y caminó hacia la puerta. Harry gritó y solo se sintió aliviado cuando Severus se aseguró de que la bata Ravenclaw cubriera su culo expuesto. Quitando el hechizo silenciador, Severus abrió la puerta un poco.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte profesora? Estoy bastante ocupado en este momento—.

—Me temo que debo entrar—frunció los labios molesta, pero no estaba claro con quién estaba molesta—He tenido varias quejas de estudiantes molestos. Abre la puerta para que podamos hablar en privado—.

Severus sabía por sus palabras que no podía negar su entrada. De hecho, como vicedirectora, podría obtener acceso a cualquier habitación con o sin su permiso. Harry se retorció, asumiendo que iba a ser derrotado, pero para su mortificación, Severus se mantuvo firme.

La puerta se abrió con apenas espacio suficiente para pasar; Minerva se metió en la habitación. Ella jadeó, viendo a Snape con un cuerpo arrojado sobre su hombro. Severus permaneció fuera de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera estar en el corredor, cerró la puerta y reemplazó los encantos silenciosos.

—¡Severus! ¿Quién es ese? —ella farfulló—No les creí. Solo vine aquí para demostrar que no hiciste nada inconveniente. Filius está seguro de que cada Ravenclaw ha sido contado—.

—Eso es porque este es un Gryffindor—ronroneó Severus. Los ojos de McGonagall se salieron de sus órbitas hasta que reconoció la voz de la víctima.

—Bájame—insistió Harry, y chilló cuando Severus flexionó su dedo.

—No—Severus respondió simplemente—Como puedes ver, Minerva, tengo las cosas bien bajo control. Como ya no tienes jurisdicción sobre este ladrón, él es mío para castigar como lo considere oportuno—.

Harry no podía ver su rostro, pero imaginó que estaba tan rojo como el suyo. Por supuesto, la sangre corría a su cabeza, pero tenía la sensación de que habría sido roja de todos modos.

—Buen día, Severus—sonó como si simplemente se hubieran cruzado en el pasillo—Harry—agregó—Renuncia a la vida del crimen; soy demasiado vieja para el tipo de confusión que provocas con tus bromas—.

—Sí, señora—murmuró.

* * *

Colocando a Harry sobre la cama, Severus agarró los pantalones rotos con cada mano y los partió por la mitad. La pretina era demasiado gruesa para rasgarla, pero las piernas del pantalón estaban hechas trizas. Admiraba su obra y pensaba que se parecían un poco a las chaparreras. Tendría que ver a Harry en un buen par de chaparreras de cuero negro algún día. Distraído por su imagen de Harry en cuero negro, Severus fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Harry se abalanzó.

Harry agarró a Severus por la solapa, puso un pie contra su cadera para hacer palanca y se retiró con fuerza para voltearse—Me has avergonzado al maldito Infierno—Harry se mantuvo firme por un momento, pero cuando estaba claro que Severus lo vencería, usó un hechizo para inhibir los movimientos del viejo mago.

—Mencioné la tortura, ¿verdad? —preguntó Severus con una sonrisa. Él luchó contra el hechizo. Uno podría luchar contra una maldición vinculante; todo lo que se necesitaba para romperlo era moverse incluso lo más mínimo. Solo debías tener suficiente voluntad. Lo que hizo difícil luchar contra el hechizo de Harry fue que se modificó, ya se le permitió un poco de movimiento; Romperlo no sería tan simple.

—Todas tus torturas pasadas me involucraron desnudo en una cama, no colgando sobre tu hombro como un cerdo premiado—Harry se sentó sobre él y comenzó a trabajar en una fila de botones.

—Entonces deberías estar agradecido porque te permití estar en la oficina vistiendo ropa mientras hablé con Minerva—Severus descubrió que no podía romper el hechizo por pura voluntad solo, pero pensó que eventualmente podría alcanzar su otro brazo y luego su varita, metiendo la mano en su manga, se sorprendió cuando la manga se desvaneció, junto con el resto de su ropa.

—Realmente no quieres hacer eso—Harry arrastró la punta de su varita sobre el nudo endurecido en su pecho.

 _"¿Cuándo sacó su varita?"_  Severus luchó para apuntar su varita, pero la mano libre de Harry sostuvo su muñeca, poniendo su peso detrás de él.  _"Chico inteligente, compensando el tamaño con apalancamiento"_.

Con un hechizo no dicho, Harry luego movió fácilmente los brazos de Severus sobre su cabeza.

Era intoxicante ver a Harry en acción. Había llegado tan lejos desde que terminó Hogwarts. Estaba aprendiendo a dominar sus habilidades, y aunque Severus lamentaba que la enseñanza en Hogwarts le impidiera participar en su entrenamiento, quedó muy impresionado con el resultado que estaba produciendo la experiencia de Kieran. En un último intento de obtener el control, Severus empujó su cadera para empujar a Harry, pero solo logró obtener una cara llena de piel suave. Con su nariz prácticamente en el ombligo de Harry, Severus sintió que le quitaba su varita de la mano.

Recuperando su equilibrio, Harry hizo un punto de sostener ambas varitas antes de meterlas debajo de la almohada de Severus—No puedo soportar más esta tortura—dijo Harry, y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente—Estoy listo para hablar—.

—Reina del drama—bromeó Severus, con las manos todavía sobre la cabeza—¿Ya has nombrado a tu serpiente? —.

—No, pero pronto descubriré si prefiere lagartos a los tritones—dijo Harry con una sonrisa—Reemplazaré el que tomé si le gusta. Además, Albus dijo que puedo tenerlo. Simplemente no mencioné que estaría sentado en tu clase de cuarto año para conseguirlo—dijo con una mueca—Ahora, creo que necesitas una buena sodomía—dijo Harry, empujando su polla contra los pantalones de Sev con movimientos exagerados y con la boca abierta como si se hubiera perdido en el momento.

Severus gimió por sus payasadas.

—Aquí es cuando me llamas un mocoso insoportable y extiendes tus piernas—susurró. Fue entonces cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba atado y abrazó al adolescente lascivo.

—Tu notable habilidad en el arte de la seducción siempre me ha sorprendido—dijo un entretenido Severus antes de capturar los labios de Harry en un apasionado beso.

—Lo que me falta en elocuencia lo compenso con entusiasmo—dijo Harry entre respiraciones—¿Al menos te he impresionado con grandes palabras? —preguntó con una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo, esta vez a lo largo del cuello de Sev.

—¿Todo el camino hasta E en el diccionario lo has leído tú? Me tienes cautivado—bromeó y luego separó las piernas. Podía sentir la sonrisa contra su cuello y sacar su varita de debajo de su almohada para lanzar hechizos de limpieza cuando Harry había seguido sus besos por su pecho. Severus siseó cuando Harry se lo tragó entero. Demasiado pronto, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un "pop" para continuar besándose y lamiéndose a lo largo de su camino.

Prestó especial atención a lamer los cojones de Severus y emitir sonidos entrecortados cuando intentó chuparlos a ambos en la boca al mismo tiempo. Harry hizo su camino hacia abajo a un ritmo lento y burlón hasta que finalmente presionó una lengua plana hacia la entrada de Severus. Espoleado por los sonidos de apreciación de Sev, Harry movió su lengua alrededor del agujero fruncido y extendió su lengua plana otra vez, sobre su entrada y luego sus bolas una vez más. Sintió que la mano de Severus agarraba su cabello y luego lo soltaba igual de rápido. Harry echó un vistazo para ver esas manos fuertes arrancando las sábanas de sus puños. Mejor para Severus abusar de la ropa de cama que su cabello. Cuando la lengua de Harry se hundió lo más que pudo, pensó en el hechizo de lubricación, preguntándose si los conjuros eran diferentes de un idioma al siguiente. En su mayoría eran palabras en latín, ¿verdad?

— _Lubricous_ —siseó en Pársel con la esperanza de obtener los resultados que deseaba. —Sí—siseó felizmente cuando funcionó.

—Sí—repitió Severus sin saberlo.

Harry deslizó dos dedos y trepó sobre sus largas piernas para tumbarse a su lado mientras preparaba a Sev para la penetración. Volvió a lamer la polla de Severus de la base a la punta en un lado y luego en el otro. Respiró hondo, olió el complejo olor de su amante y lo tragó hasta la raíz, succionando con fuerza mientras volvía a levantarse. Con gran concentración, Harry lamió, chupó y adoró la polla de Severus hasta que sintió y le apartó gentilmente del miembro pulsante.

—Eso está bien—jadeó Severus. Harry ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había metido un tercer dedo, pero sabía que era hora de enterrarse en el apretado calor que lo esperaba. Después de retroceder con una fuerte succión final, Harry colocó un beso en la punta de la polla de Severus y regresó al lugar entre sus piernas. Ayudó a levantar una pierna por encima del hombro y usó la otra mano para guiar su propia penetración lo suficiente como para pasar el primer anillo de músculos. Un empujón suave y cuidadoso y él estaba en casa. Ambos sisearon ante la sensación y dejaron escapar un gran suspiro, necesitando tiempo para adaptarse.

Severus levantó su otra pierna para que Harry pudiera sostenerlos sobre sus hombros. La posición lo hizo silbar nuevamente cuando Harry presionó más profundo cuando la posición lo permitió.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, tirando de su labio inferior entre los dientes cuando la sensación lo inundó—Tú—abrió los ojos de nuevo—te sientes tan bien—Lamiéndose los labios enrojecidos, Harry se retiró y se deslizó de nuevo a un ritmo tentadoramente lento. Le tomó varios empujones, empujando hacia adelante, yendo tan profundo como pudo, retrocediendo y luego moviendo las caderas mientras acariciaba profundamente otra vez, hasta que Severus emitió un sonido que le dijo que había encontrado el ángulo correcto, su reacción guiando a Harry a quedarse en esa línea para darle a su amante tanto placer como fuera posible.

Habiendo acelerado el ritmo, Harry se encontró levantando las piernas de Sev, dándole la influencia que necesitaba para follar a Severus en tal estado que ya no hacía sonidos, aunque su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso.

—Sev—jadeó Harry—Respira—no estaba realmente seguro de que su amante tomara aliento, pero sí soltó la sábana abusada en lugar de masturbar su propia polla al ritmo de los empujes constantes de Harry—Me corro—advirtió Harry después de un tiempo; fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Casi—Severus finalmente tomó una respiración seguida con varios sonidos inarticulados mientras apretaba su culo en un orgasmo desgarrador. Los ojos de Harry casi se salieron de sus órbitas mientras su polla estaba apretada, justo cuando él también fue enviado al borde.

—Maldición—Harry exhaló con fuerza, una gran sonrisa en su rostro—¿Cómo es que no hacemos eso más a menudo? —Harry besó el tobillo de Severus antes de bajar cuidadosamente las dos piernas de sus hombros. Luego se sentó en dichas piernas, tirando de su amante en una posición sentada.

Se besaron brevemente antes de que Severus respondiera con suficiencia—Simple—atrajo a Harry para un beso inesperado pero abrasador, dejándolo sin aliento—La seducción gana al afán—La expresión aturdida y dichosa en el rostro de Harry solo sirvió para probar su punto.

—Maldita sea—repitió Harry, sin ofrecer ninguna discusión—Debería haber sabido en mi cabeza que estaba con un Slytherin experimentado—.

—¿No te advertí que obtengo lo que quiero? —Severus lo besó nuevamente antes de levantarse.

—Sip—sonrió Harry—Voy a tener que asegurarme de que me sigas queriendo—se recostó, observando a Severus comprobar para asegurarse de que su ropa todavía estaba alrededor y relativamente intacta.

—En ese asunto, no debes tener dudas—habiendo localizado su otro calcetín, Severus lanzó varios encantamientos, eliminando las arrugas y demás de sus túnicas.

—Vamos, toma una ducha conmigo—Harry lo tomó de la mano, arrastrando a Severus.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba hambriento. Satisfecho de que en realidad era la hora de la cena, abrió el cajón de un escritorio y guardó una pila de papeles de los gobernadores de la escuela, junto con una nota de Harry diciendo que probablemente estaría en el castillo para ver a Ginny. Las conversaciones que escuchó en el camino al Gran Salón fueron entretenidas.

La sala pareció callarse cuando el director entró. Era como si esperaran un gran anuncio, o tal vez esperaban que se mostrara ansioso ante los rumores. Observó a los estudiantes volver su atención a la puerta cuando parecía que no iba a iluminarlos. Cada vez que un estudiante de Ravenclaw ingresaba, había un tintineo de conversación y parecía que los estudiantes estaban haciendo un inventario de algún tipo.

Una vez más, la habitación se volvió extrañamente inmóvil cuando la puerta se abrió para admitir al Profesor Snape. Con las recientes especulaciones, no fue una sorpresa que cierto Maestro de Pociones llegara tarde a la cena. Cuando recibió los saludos habituales de sus colegas profesores, los estudiantes volvieron a su puerta mirando y contando a los estudiantes de Ravenclaw.

—¿Severus? —llamo Albus afablemente.

—¿Sí, director? —Severus tenía una actitud satisfecha con él. Miró alrededor de la mesa para ver qué le gustaría comer.

—Por más que detestó los chismes—el tono de Albus indicaba lo contrario—¿Has escuchado los rumores? Se habla de una conspiración—después de haber visto un gran plato de pollo frito, tarareó—Oh, justo lo que quería—.

—No lo dices ¿Jugo de calabaza? —ofreció Severus, su expresión casi alegre asustando a varios estudiantes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**  *En la versión original dice que Alice is a flake, según Urban Dictionary, Flake es una persona que hace planes con alguien, pero a la hora de la hora, no los cumple.


	82. La Serpiente Sin Nombre Y Otras Deidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Kieran Donnelly asintió con la cabeza a su mejor amigo, mientras que el peso del oro en sus bolsillos le recordó por qué estaba en una sucia calle trasera del callejón Knockturn. Severus salió de las sombras para caminar con él a un bar cercano donde Kieran podía alcanzar a su amigo y descansar de Curar al Mortífago que necesitaba sus servicios.

—Está en mí—dijo Kieran, quien pagó sus bebidas y notó que Snape colocó los encantamientos habituales para garantizar la privacidad.

—Como debería ser—consideró Severus con una sonrisa, contento de poder llevarle negocios a su amigo. Se sentaron en un silencio cómodo hasta que la visión de una herida tan horrible ya no estaba en la vanguardia de sus mentes. Severus se había preguntado cuánto tardaría la presencia de Frances en la vida de Kieran en influir en su carrera—¿Sigues peleando con Frances por tu elección de clientes? —.

Kieran se encogió de hombros, pero tenía un brillo en los ojos—Ay, a ella le gusta mezclarse conmigo, estoy pensando. Demasiado aburrida en la clínica con todos tan adecuados—dijo con un guiño—Aunque, no vas a creer la referencia que ella me envió—El escoces tomó un trago largo de su bebida mientras Severus pensaba en varios comentarios despectivos para molestar a su amigo.

—Déjame adivinar, una buena causa, ¿pero lo suficientemente turbia como para pasártelo? —.

—Sabía que lo entenderías de inmediato—Kieran sostuvo su bebida en un falso brindis—Si puedes creerlo, ella me pidió que hiciera un SPR, Sanación Para Rejuvenecimiento. Te he dicho cuán astuta podía terminar ese tema, con razón—agregó y Severus supo que había sucedido; Kieran había tenido una especie de epifanía.

—¿Qué trajo esto? Pensé que te estaba alejando de los males en el mundo—.

—Nah, le dije que eras mi mejor amigo, un mal del que no pienso quitarme pronto—bromeó—En realidad, fue Albus Dumbledore quien acudió a ella para pedirle consejo para una joven bruja de nacida de muggles que fue presionada por sus futuros suegros de sangre pura para que le hicieran el procedimiento. Un joven recién salido de Hogwarts—agregó.

—¿Y no te parece una circunstancia extraña que una familia de sangre pura no haya insistido en un Sanador que este en su círculo? ¿Cuánto rejuvenecimiento podría uno necesitar a esa edad? —preguntó Severus—Excluyendo a Fawkes, por supuesto—Severus había oído que familias adineradas solicitaban un procedimiento así cuando la novia era de origen dudoso, pero había sido más bien un insulto destinado a disuadir a la joven pareja, especialmente si la chica no tenía el dinero para realizar una sanación tan costosa.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo, pero generalmente la familia se está asegurando de que pueda llevar a un hijo a término completo, producir un heredero y todo eso—El sanador saludó con la mano a la camarera para que rellenara—Muy buena chica, llevaba glamour así que no pude ver su rostro, pero tampoco quería que le tocara los dientes. Extraño, eso—pensó más para sí mismo que para Severus—Cosa graciosa, nunca habría concebido un hijo—.

—¿No? —Severus no había visto a su amigo tan animado por la curación en algún tiempo.

—La habían golpeado en el intestino con algún maleficio en el pasado. Fue cuidado y sanado, pero con un extenso tejido cicatricial en el interior. No tardé mucho en arreglarlo, probablemente no le habría cobrado mucho, pero ella insistió en que tomara todo el dinero que sus suegros estaban dispuestos a pagar. Chica inteligente—dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

—¿Mejor que tus pacientes habituales? —Severus se preguntó dónde estaría su amigo en cinco años.

—Lo sabes, Snape—.

—¿Una nacida de muggles dices? —una expresión calculadora se formó en la cara de Severus—¿Cuántas brujas crees que podrían haber sido golpeadas con tal hechizo a una edad tan joven? —.

—Tendría que estar corriendo con el tipo equivocado para estar en esa situación—hizo una pausa—O el tipo correcto. Llegué a pensar en por qué ella usaría glamour, y luego recordé haber leído sobre los amigos de Fawkes que pronto serían enganchados. ¿Es verdad que había estado engañando a los dos? —preguntó, simplemente para molestar a Snape—Es difícil perderse una cabeza así—.

—¿Supongo que no le mencionaste esa información a ella? —.

—¿Qué, el trío? —preguntó con una sonrisa—Deberías conocerme mejor que eso. Me imagino que Fawkes quería asegurarse de que su amiga esté sana después de todas las situaciones peligrosas en las que él y sus amigos estuvieron. No quiero que él tenga que pagar un precio tan alto por eso—Kieran había estado muy feliz de haber hecho una bolsa de oro tan fácil, pero después de armar el rompecabezas, era más fácil tomar el dinero de los "malos" suegros que de Harry.

—Permítele hacer esto por su amiga—Severus sabía cómo se sentía Harry por la falta de ingresos de Kieran durante el tiempo que había estado tratando a Harry—Se sentirá mal por no haberse salido con la suya y, sinceramente, no sentirá ninguna tensión por el pago—.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Kieran en serio.

—Tiene lo suficiente en varias bóvedas para mantenerse cómodo, por el tiempo que dure. No estoy hablando de dinero del tipo de Malfoy, pero ciertamente es más que suficiente. Sugiero que lo dejes ir. Además, no hace daño a tu posición en el Instituto Wellington—.

—Frances está feliz de que gane la pelea y me guíe en la dirección correcta—sonrió el escocés. Podía hacer que pareciera que se estaba cubriendo el culo para el futuro, pero no podía negar la satisfacción de sanar a la chica, devolverle algo que no sabía que había perdido, y que tal vez nunca tendría que darse cuenta de por qué no estaba concibiendo cuando finalmente lo intentara.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a Joanne? —recordó cómo se veía Harry en el vestido de Jo en julio.

—Nah, incluso cuando estábamos juntos, era solo de vez en cuando. ¿Qué tal tú? Eres el tipo más posesivo que he conocido, sin embargo, escucho rumores sobre ti y un lobo—Kieran sabía todo sobre Remus, pero les gusta molestar a Snape siempre que fuera posible.

—Le di opciones a Fawkes. Ha sido elegido para ser exclusivamente mío—Severus sonó sincero.

—¿Él te eligió sobre qué, muerte? —se rió Kieran.

—No seas absurdo, lo necesitamos vivo. Creo que su segunda opción fue estar encadenado a mi cama—.

Kieran eligió no hacer ningún comentario. Nunca antes había visto a su amigo así de feliz—Escuché sobre la nueva serpiente. Dándole regalos de "Lo siento", ¿eh, Snape? —.

—Como si no lo hicieras—resopló Severus.

—Técnicamente, no—.

—No, tuviste suerte. Resultó ser su cumpleaños cuando apareciste con el regalo "lo eché a perder" y ella no es tan consciente de que olvidaste su cumpleaños—Severus ordenó otra ronda de bebidas. Era una noche tranquila en el pub, y las otras mesas con clientes los ignoraban, queriendo su propia privacidad.

—La suerte de los sanadores, eso fue—se secó la frente, indicando lo afortunado que era de superar esa—Fawkes estaba bastante desanimado después de la pelea que tuvieron ustedes dos. Supongo que lo de la edad es un tema delicado—.

—¿Qué quieres decir con la edad? Estábamos discutiendo sobre ser cuidadosos y no tomar riesgos innecesarios—Severus no sintió la necesidad de mencionar que había estado equivocado. Kieran ya sabía sobre la serpiente; no tiene sentido seguir discutiéndolo.

—No sé sobre eso... —comenzó Kieran—Él no dijo nada acerca de tomar riesgos, estaba molesto acerca de que tú lo llamas "un niño", junto con el presumido, "sé algo que no se ve"—.

Severus había estado tan enojado en ese momento que ni siquiera había recordado esa parte de la conversación. Le pareció muy interesante que cuando Harry le contó a Kieran la discusión, él no había mencionado a Severus acusándolo erróneamente. No lo había golpeado cuando podría haberlo hecho correctamente. No, en cambio, su Harry solo había mencionado la única cosa a la que se había aferrado, lo que le molestaba pero que Severus ni siquiera había recordado. Ahora que lo pensó, su comentario—Soy un adulto—había silenciado la habitación. Sabía que era una mala elección de palabras, pero Harry aún no le había contado todas las precauciones que había tomado por el levantamiento de protecciones, y todavía estaba demasiado furioso para haberse preocupado en el momento.

—De vez en cuando me sorprende con una madurez superior a la mía—.

—¿Te refieres a cuando se presenta como un cuarto año y casi te hace arrestar por poner en peligro a un estudiante? —preguntó Kieran, recibiendo un refunfuño de Severus.

—Por suerte para mí, pensó en aparecer en la cena con el mismo glamour. Mejor si creen que es un estudiante de Gryffindor jugando una broma que otra víctima de Ravenclaw de su malvado Maestro de Pociones—Severus pensó por un momento sobre los séptimos años y cómo había mirado la mesa de Gryffindor durante toda la cena.

Algún tiempo después, después de varias copas más, decidieron que el sanador había recuperado la magia suficiente para aparecer de forma segura, solo que para entonces había bebido demasiado para hacerlo con seguridad. Él y Severus lanzaron un encanto aleccionador el uno al otro. No estaban completamente sobrios, pero sí lo suficiente como para llegar a casa de una pieza, por así decirlo.

—Déjame preguntarte algo—dijo Severus justo a tiempo antes de que el escocés saliera—¿No es una práctica común verificar los encantamientos de memoria durante una sanación completa como esa? —no podía recordar las iniciales estúpidas del nombre del tratamiento.

—Si, es bastante estándar. Es una de las razones por las que el procedimiento no se realiza con más frecuencia. No todos quieren saber qué es lo que no saben—dijo arrastrando las palabras—No estabas cerca, pero Frances le preguntó a Dumbledore si no le importaría ayudarnos. No quería saber si la muchacha había sido obliviada por alguien que podría haberse equivocado demasiado con ella y haber visto de quién era amiga—.

—¿Ambos? —preguntó Severus con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Kieran se ensancharon—Si debo vivir con los recuerdos, ella también debería—sonrió maliciosamente. Él se divertiría un poco con Hermione.

—No tiene sentido preguntar cómo sabías que tuvo dos Obliviates—.

—No—había bromeado Severus, pero sentía que era mejor así. No era seguro meterse con la mente de una persona muchas veces. Si ella lo hubiera confrontado acerca de que usara un encantamiento de memoria sobre ella cuando era un adulto en pleno funcionamiento y no un adolescente mal guiado de vacaciones, entonces él la habría convencido para que se quedara con la memoria, ya que es mejor mantener la mente lo más segura posible. Ahora, si alguien revisara y encontrara un recuerdo bloqueado, sabrían que podría estar ocultando más que momentos embarazosos. Dejando a un lado las racionalizaciones, él todavía se divertiría con su nuevo conocimiento.

* * *

Con su nuevo hogar en un vecindario mixto de muggles y gente mágica, Harry estaba agradecido por su habilidad para hacer magia sin varita. Aseguró el andamio antes de subir y comenzó a unir la madera para construir el encuadre. Acababa de terminar solo la base para el área de vida adicional para los elfos de la casa, pero logró secar y curar el concreto mágicamente en lugar de esperar los dos días estándar para que se estableciera.

Trepando a la siguiente sección, Harry observó el paisaje que eventualmente sería la vista desde la ventana de su dormitorio. No había estado tan arriba antes, así que no había notado el pequeño arroyo que corría por la parte posterior de la propiedad. Tendría que investigar eso un día cuando supiera que estaba solo.

Harry estaba seguro de que el espía en los arbustos había hechizado la propiedad para hacerle saber que estaba allí. El problema con eso era que ella había activado un sistema de verificación que tenía en su lugar para saber si el área había sido manipulada. Tuvo suerte de haber encontrado el hechizo que había usado, era pequeño y podría haberse pasado por alto fácilmente; en otras circunstancias, habría tenido que investigar una gran área y perder mucho tiempo.

Revisó sus planes varias veces, asegurándose de haber seguido las pautas que le había dado hacia el pueblo. La magia seguramente mantendría la estructura, pero preferiría no tener una casa que pareciera desafiar las leyes de la gravedad. Harry pensó que era gracioso que amara la Madriguera por su diseño único y lo diferente que era de su antiguo hogar, sin embargo, aquí estaba él, construyendo una bonita casa de aspecto normal.

Con una sonrisa que parecía que debería estar en la cara de un científico loco, Harry conjuró un lápiz de boceto y alteró una de las habitaciones para tener paredes redondeadas en el frente como una torre. Mientras dibujaba el techo puntiagudo para esa sección de la casa, le recordó que era un artista terrible. Él se rió entre dientes, notando que el cambio pobremente dibujado hacía que la casa pareciera torcida, un poco como la Madriguera. La sonrisa de Harry solo creció cuando dio los últimos toques a la alteración. Un cambio estructural tan grande restañaría el trabajo, pero el carácter adicional valió la pena. El clic de una cámara se ignoró fácilmente mientras resolvía los cálculos, calculando cuánto más concreto necesitaría para ampliar los cimientos para redondear la esquina de la casa.

Con sus cambios en el papel, Harry enrolló los planos y los volvió a colocar en un tubo protector que solía contener un póster de los Chudley Cannons. Otro poco de sabiduría de su amiga, Hermione. Sintió que solo porque tenía dinero para gastar, no debería ser un desperdiciado, gastando dinero donde no era necesario. Estuvo feliz de estar de acuerdo y pasó por alto el tubo de almacenamiento arquitectónico de tres galeones, y en su lugar compró a Ron un nuevo póster por ocho hoces y guardó el tubo para sus planos.

Ron, por supuesto, argumentó que había superado esas cosas, mientras que felizmente reemplazaba un viejo cartel con el nuevo. Les aseguró que era simplemente una coincidencia que hubiera reemplazado el póster del jugador gay de quidditch que alguna vez fue su héroe de la infancia. Sin embargo, eso solo sirvió para animar a los gemelos a molestarlo una vez más, como lo habían hecho hace años, solo que ahora entendía de lo que estaban hablando. Todos se habían reído y Ron se había tomado la broma muy bien. Con miradas sabias y risas, nadie mencionó que el jugador en el nuevo póster también era gay. Ni siquiera había escuchado el comentario de Hermione sobre el Sr. Noviembre del calendario anual de Quidditch Semanal.

Con pensamientos de quidditch, Harry decidió que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado en una escoba. Decidió llamar a Ron y desafiar a Ginny a un juego pronto. Tarareó una canción que no recordaba las palabras y cavó en una pila de madera, buscando la pieza de madera que necesitaba a continuación.

Buscando a través de la pila, Harry escuchó un zumbido, pero no vio de dónde venía. Ciertamente no había flores alrededor para atraer a las abejas, solo un montón de ortigas alrededor de los bordes de la propiedad donde el suelo no había sido pisoteado. Poniendo más atención a su entorno otra vez, Harry sintió algo así como un zumbido de magia y supo que había alguien cerca. Echó un vistazo a los arbustos donde sabía que la chica se estaba escondiendo, pero podía sentir la magia más cerca, en el mismo lado de la calle. Por una fracción de segundo vio algo relampagueando en la zona boscosa cercana. Fue un breve parpadeo que podría haber sido causado por alguien que se revelara momentáneamente, por ejemplo, si una rama se enganchó en una Capa de Invisibilidad.

Harry examinó dos pedazos de madera para ver cuál era más recta, o al menos parecía estar haciendo eso mientras permanecía quieto el tiempo suficiente para ver si su nuevo intruso tenía algún plan para hacerle daño, o era simplemente otro observador por el día. Él podía sentir la oscuridad; era algo que solo recientemente se dio cuenta de que podía reconocer. Mientras podía sentir la firma mágica de una bruja o un mago, también podía sentir la magia de la Marca Tenebrosa. Supuso que era todo el tiempo que había pasado con Severus lo que lo hizo sintonizar con la oscura firma mágica. Había pensado que era algo exclusivo de su amante, pero se sorprendió un día en un pub cuando sintió la magia familiar en otra persona.

Harry se quejó a sí mismo sobre los Mortífagos que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, sin mencionar el hecho de asustar a otros insectos en su camino. Harry volvió a la construcción, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más enojado estaba Harry porque este intruso había arruinado su buen día. Estaba entusiasmado con el cambio en los planes de la casa que había pensado, y ahora no se estaba divirtiendo tanto construyendo su casa como lo había estado antes.

A pesar de su estado de ánimo, Harry continuó trabajando durante un tiempo. Le preocupaba que dejara que el idiota en el bosque lo irritara tanto. Le recordaba su pasado cuando solía juzgar su cordura por sus emociones. Ya no pensaba en su estado mental en peligro como solía hacerlo, pero todavía estaba pensando en eso ahora. En momentos como este, pensar demasiado en tales cosas podría ponerlo nervioso y ser más susceptible a desencadenar un flashback. La sensación abrumadora de que su hogar nunca se construiría llegó a ser demasiado para Harry. Él decidió parar por el día.

—Dejarlo por un día no lo hace crecer más rápido—se reprendió a sí mismo, pero no pudo encontrar nada más en sí mismo. Sustituyendo los hechizos para alertarlo si el área había sido manipulada, Harry también reorganizó los suministros antes de protegerlos también—La estúpida madera no es de una calidad tan buena como la del último lote—miró con tristeza la estructura que enmarcaba las habitaciones. Harry caminó por los jardines, notando dos árboles que Ron dijo que serían un gran lugar para una hamaca. Pensar en Ron con cabello negro le hizo desear reírse, pero en cambio se encontró preocupado por su amigo, que necesitaba ser más diligente por su propia seguridad.

—No puedo mantenerlos a todos a salvo. No tengo que rescatar a todos—se recordó a sí mismo. La voz en la cabeza sonaba como la Dra. Erin y le preocupaba que tal vez debería consultar con ella. Pensó que sabía dónde estaba la línea entre el ayudante y el salvador, pero Ron con el pelo negro lo hizo preocuparse. Al menos Hermione le había dado una conferencia a Ron—Hermione—susurró Harry. Ella se había ido todo el día a la universidad con personas de las que no sabía nada.

Harry se había puesto tan nervioso que ni siquiera vio por dónde caminaba. Él tropezó—Esto no está bien—Tan pronto como pensó que no estaba actuando por sí mismo, Harry decidió que era hora de dejar de revisar los terrenos y controlarse. Con la zona asegurada, Harry se apareció a Hogwarts, donde ya no tenía que preocuparse de que los muggles vieran, y pudo lanzar un hechizo para buscar maleficios. Para su sorpresa y desilusión, no encontró nada. Incluso lanzó un hechizo que Severus le había enseñado. Revelaría los últimos cinco alimentos o bebidas que había ingerido. El hechizo no mostró nada que él no supiera ya. Se había saltado el almuerzo, así que el hechizo le mostró el desayuno, las bebidas que había tomado de su propia nevera y el recipiente de helado que había terminado la noche anterior.

—Tengo que dejar de comer tanta basura. Él me dice lo importante que es mantenerse en plena forma y como helado, como ninguna de las cuestiones de entrenamiento—Harry escuchó un sonido y se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie más estaba cerca, así que debe haber venido de él. Al cruzar los terrenos de la escuela, Harry notó a algunos niños que debían haber tenido un período libre. Una niña gritó de emoción cuando un amigo habló animadamente sobre el chico al que había besado. Se preguntó cuánto le tomaría a Severus darse cuenta de que estaba saliendo con un caso del basurero y dejarlo por alguien que supiera mantenerse al día con su intelecto, vocabulario impresionante e ingenio.

El estruendo de los pies lo sobresaltó como cuando Dudley y sus amigos lo perseguían—No—se dijo a sí mismo. No permitiría que una clase emocionada de los primeros años en su camino a la clase de vuelo lo enviara a un retroceso vergonzoso en el recinto de la escuela donde se haría un espectáculo. Él realmente necesitaba estar en un lugar seguro.

—¿Harry? —Minerva McGonagall lo vio en el pasillo frente a la gárgola que conducía a la oficina de Albus. Podía ver que él no era su yo alegre habitual, pero pensó que podría deberse a la vergüenza, ya que la última vez que lo había visto, estaba colgando de manera poco elegante sobre el hombro de Snape como un niño errante—Albus está en la sala de profesores en una reunión si lo necesitas—dijo, en caso de que Harry lo estuviera buscando.

—Oh, no quiero sacarlo de una reunión cuando está ocupado, pero sabrá si estoy en la torre y salé de su reunión para ver cómo no sabía que venía—dijo Harry en muchas más palabras de lo necesario.

—Sabes que a Albus no le importa—le aseguró—¿Vienes a verlo? —ella preguntó, obteniendo una sacudida de su cabeza antes de terminar.

—No—dijo rápidamente—Iba a mi habitación y no quería que se preocupara por mí—.

—Le daré el mensaje si quiere. Iba a la sala de profesores de todos modos—agregó cuando se disculpó por haberle asignado sus tareas cuando claramente tenía mucho que hacer como vicedirectora.

* * *

Albus había estado preocupado por Harry cuando regresó a su oficina y podía escuchar a Harry hablar solo. Minerva le había contado sus preocupaciones, pero sentía que debería esperar hasta después de la reunión para hablar con Harry, ya que sentía que el mago más joven no apreciaría que Albus abandonara la reunión después de haber hecho tanto escándalo al respecto.

—Buenas tardes—Albus lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa y quiso preguntarle a Harry qué lo había traído, pero nunca quiso que Harry pensara que necesitaba una razón para estar en la torre o en su habitación.

—Hola. Oh, quise disculparme por casi tener a Severus en problemas la última vez que estuve aquí. Me siento mal porque Gryffindor perdió puntos por mi culpa—pensó acerca de cómo a su amante no parecía importarle ni un poco que había aparecido en clase, pero había causado un gran revuelo—Hubiera tomado la culpa personalmente, pero eso haría que Severus pareciera un tonto torpe por no saber que había un intruso en la clase—.Sin mencionar cómo los Mortífagos reaccionarían al escuchar que Snape tenía a Harry Potter en sus garras y no se aprovechó de la situación—¿Cómo reaccionarían los padres si supieran que alguien que ni siquiera pertenece aquí puede entrar al salón de clases con niños desprevenidos? —.

A Albus no le gustó la elección de palabras de Harry—Perteneces aquí y el público lo sabe—afirmó Albus con firmeza, y suavizó su tono antes de continuar—No creo que nadie se irrite terriblemente si creen que le has jugado una broma a uno de tus antiguos profesores—.

Harry no parecía convencido y rechazó la invitación a tomar el té.

* * *

Severus miró a Minerva a través de la silla vacía donde Albus debería haber estado. Parecía que quería preguntarle algo, pero no pudo, dada la falta de privacidad. Para su alivio, Albus llegó momentos después, aunque él también parecía preocupado.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? —el director preguntó vagamente.

—¿Cosas? —Severus pensó que las cosas habían sido bastante tranquilas últimamente, pero eso no era algo malo—¿Te refieres a Pociones, estudiantes, conocidos mutuos, o...? —hizo una pausa en su sarcasmo cuando los pensamientos de Harry vinieron a la mente—¿Te estás refiriendo a alguien en particular? —preguntó Severus, obteniendo un inesperado asentimiento del viejo mago.

—¿Las recientes bromas de estudiantes han causado algún problema a alguno de ustedes? —Albus preguntó, incluso si hubiera estado bastante seguro de que toda la broma del "tritón robado" había explotado con nada más que unas pocas risas y puntos perdidos, que por cierto fueron añadidos por varios otros profesores al día siguiente.

—¿Quizás deberíamos discutir esto en tu oficina? —sugirió Severus que sabía que la mesa no era el mejor lugar para esta conversación, incluso si eran extremadamente discretos.

—No tendríamos privacidad allí—explicó Albus, es decir, Harry estaba en la torre—No quiero entrometerme, pero Minerva mencionó los castigos que habías planeado cuando ella bajó a tu oficina. Debo admitir que, con los antecedentes de Harry, no habría esperado ese tipo de... actividad—terminó en lo que parecía una cámara lenta mientras luchaba con la redacción de esa frase. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de par en par. Albus no sabía en qué tipo de actividades había participado anteriormente y no tenía la intención de compartir esa información personal. Pero algo andaba mal para que Albus hiciera esa pregunta. Le molestaba que el director incluso tuviera en cuenta la idea de que Severus hubiera cruzado la línea con la seguridad mental o física de su joven amante.

—Como recuerdo, el castigo fue que Minerva lo había encontrado inesperadamente en una situación embarazosa—no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, recordando la sensación de Harry retorciéndose cuando flexionó el dedo en su culo. La polla dura de su amante no se había suavizado en absoluto, a pesar de la inesperada interrupción—¿Te haría sentir mejor saber que fui yo quien necesitó un encantamiento amortiguador en mi silla durante la cena esa noche? —Hubiera disfrutado haciendo sonrojar al anciano, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por Harry.

—Está en un caos sin causa aparente para haberlo activado. Mencionó varias cosas, pero nada significativo que lo haya molestado tanto—finalmente Albus habló lo suficientemente simple como para que Severus entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Era alguno o todos los varios problemas mencionados? —lo único que Severus podía recordar era que Harry planeó la fiesta de Ron durante la luna llena y había cortado sus planes de estar juntos, pero no creía que su amante siquiera lo hubiera notado todavía. Simplemente había mencionado la fecha a Severus, pero probablemente no había revisado el ciclo de la luna. Es solo su suerte que el cumpleaños de Ron estuvo en luna llena este año.

Albus se encogió de hombros tristemente. Harry había mencionado a Severus, pero junto con otras personas y nada específico que ellos no supieran. Esa noche se sintió complacido de ver lo divertido que Harry estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor con Ginny cuando se hizo pasar por el estudiante que había bromeado con Snape.

—¿La contraseña sigue igual? —preguntó Severus, en lugar de decir que iría a hablar con Harry. No tenía intención de esperar a que terminara la cena.

* * *

Al llegar a la oficina del director, Severus entró en el pequeño pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Encontró la puerta de Harry abierta, con el joven dormido en su cama. Era inquietantemente una reminiscencia de los días en que Harry pasaba el verano en la torre. La puerta siempre estaba abierta. Le ayudó a sentirse seguro, que podía salir si quería, incluso si no podía moverse mucho, y que podía escuchar a Albus y viceversa.

—¿Harry? —El tono dócil de Severus evitaría sorprenderlo. No estaba completamente seguro de que Harry hubiera estado dormido.

—¿Tuve un mal sueño? —preguntó Harry aprensivamente, como si fuera la medianoche, no la hora de la cena, y hubiera despertado a su amante.

—No lo sé ¿Lo hiciste? —Severus le apartó el pelo de la cara, arrastrando lentamente su dedo detrás de la oreja de Harry.

—No lo recuerdo, pero tengo esa sensación, sabes que te sientes molesto, pero ahora que estás despierto, no recuerdas por qué, pero aún lo sientes. Lo siento, no tiene sentido—Harry tiró de la manta debajo de él. La manta usada parecía haber hecho eso muchas veces en el pasado.

—Conozco ese sentimiento muy bien—dijo Severus con dulzura, solo que deseó poder olvidar sus propios malos sueños con más frecuencia—¿Te molestaba algo antes de dormirte? —Sus manos continuaron moviéndose a través del cabello de Harry—No es como para omitir una comida—.

—O helado—dijo Harry miserablemente y le dijo a Severus sobre el recipiente que había terminado la noche anterior. Severus hizo que Harry se sentara y se sentó frente a él, tocando sus rodillas.

—Háblame, amor. Dime qué sucede—.

—Todo—murmuró Harry miserablemente, pero elaborado con el aliento de Sev—Todo está mal. Yo, eh, hice más cambios en la casa, lo cual pensé que era algo bueno, pero va a tomar más tiempo ahora. No parece que vaya a lograrlo. ¿Qué tipo de casa voy a tener con los mortífagos haciendo un picnic al otro lado del camino mirando desde la propiedad del vecino? Al igual que eso te convencerá de querer mudarte conmigo a mi jodida casa donde la madera tiene demasiados nudos. Ni siquiera te pregunté si podrías vivir fuera de la escuela y seguir enseñando. ¿Todavía quieres enseñar cuando termine la guerra? Pensé que una vez que "la guerra" hubiera terminado y la gente supiera la verdad sobre ti, podrías hacer lo que quieras, pero ¿lo harás? ¿Todavía me querrás, aunque no tenga el ingenio que tienes? —Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza—Ron ayudó, así que hicimos mucho el otro día, pero su cabello fue negro durante horas y me preocupa que se lastime por ser mi amigo—Harry bruscamente dejó de hablar. Se dio cuenta de que apenas había respirado y estaba preocupado de que Severus finalmente viera que era un caso mental—Dios, por favor no me dejes—susurró Harry en su hombro, de repente envolvió todo su cuerpo alrededor de Severus y enterró la cabeza.

—Nada menos que un  _Avada Kedavra_  me va a hacer dejarte—prometió Severus. Después de varios minutos de abrazar a su amante, pudo sentir que su respiración se atenuaba un poco—¿Harry? —.

—¿Sí? —su voz se quebró, pero afortunadamente, tenía los ojos secos.

—¿Eso es realmente todo? ¿Pasó algo más? —.

—¿No es suficiente? —Harry volvió a bajar la cabeza, esta vez mirando a Severus, por lo que habló contra su cuello—Si agrego algo a esa lista, me vas a reservar una habitación en San Mungo—bromeó Harry, pero Severus no estaba convencido de que realmente no lo pensara.

—No hay límites a la cantidad de consuelo que puedes darle a alguien que amas. Puedes decirme veinte cosas más, o solo una, y eso estaría bien—Severus todavía no estaba seguro de qué había llevado a Harry a ese estado. Había lanzado en secreto el mismo hechizo que Harry había hecho antes para comprobar si había una maldición o un hechizo—Lo probaré—sonrió Severus; decepcionado de que no pudiera obtener una sonrisa a cambio como solía hacerlo—Dime una cosa más que te moleste. No habrá San Mungo—Pudo ver a Harry concentrarse como si estuviera luchando contra su depresión y luego levantó un dedo.

—Tengo una astilla— Harry sonrió por una fracción de segundo antes de fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

—Creo que podemos trabajar en todo lo demás un problema a la vez, pero de esto puedo ocuparme ahora mismo—Severus sostuvo su mano, examinando el dedo de cerca—Discúlpame un segundo—Severus tuvo que empujar a Harry hacia atrás lo suficiente como para meter la mano en su bata por una pequeña maleta. Dentro de la caja había tres frascos pequeños y un par de pinzas.

—¿Siempre llevas contigo un kit para astillas? —preguntó Harry, su cara impasible.

—No—Severus se contuvo antes de que pudiera llamar a Harry un mocoso como solía hacer—Esto es para recoger muestras de plantas o insectos si los uso para pociones—Quitó con cuidado la astilla marrón del dedo de Harry y se disponía a deshacerse de ella, pero en cambio su curiosidad científica natural lo hizo mirar más de cerca. Frunció el ceño y volvió a abrir la caja, sacando una lupa para inspeccionar más de cerca el objeto, que tenía la corazonada de que ahí podría estar la raíz de los recientes problemas de Harry.

Bajo el vidrio, Severus podía ver púas en la posible astilla—Has sido mordido por un glumbumble—dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Un qué? —Harry había oído a Ron preguntarle a Hermione si una de esas la había mordido cuando estaba de mal humor, pero él siempre había supuesto que Ron lo había inventado.

—Las picaduras de Glumbumble causan melancolía. Comen ortigas como las que tienes en el valle de Godric. Bebe esto—Severus le dio de tomar una poción para combatir los efectos y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Besando la parte superior de la cabeza de su amante, Severus agradeció a cualquier deidad que escuchaba que fuera una solución fácil. Él estaría allí para Harry y cualquier problema, pero no negó que el comportamiento irracional anterior de Harry lo había preocupado realmente.

—¿Yo, no estoy loco entonces? —llegó una voz pequeña pero esperanzada.

—No amor, no más que el resto de nosotros—besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry una vez más—Esto va a tomar un poco de tiempo para abrirse camino. Poppy simplemente te inflará de poción de paz y un encantamiento animador, pero creo que el repentino cambio emocional es inquietante—.

—¿Cómo es que nunca conocí a nadie que haya sido mordido por un Glumbumble en todos los años que fui a la escuela aquí? —.

—Probablemente sí. No todos sienten la picadura, por lo que se cree que a menudo no se diagnostica—.

—¿Como puede ser? —preguntó Harry, tratando de distraerse de sus propios problemas, sintiéndose mejor solo al saber que no se estaba perdiendo.

—Sin el aguijón, Poppy tendría que analizar la sangre o posiblemente la saliva para detectar rastros del fluido que se inyectó por la picadura. ¿Sugieres que probemos a cada adolescente hormonal cada vez que actúan de manera irracional o excesiva? —Severus explicó en broma y acarició su cuello. Harry no podía discutir con esa lógica.

* * *

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Ron, quien estaba golpeando el cristal del tanque de la serpiente, encogiéndose de hombros y siendo ignorado por la serpiente.

—Aquel Que No Ha Sido Nombrado—se rió Harry—Tal vez deberíamos llamarlo Voldemort—.

Ron hizo una mueca, anunciando enfáticamente que se negaba rotundamente a llamar Voldemort a la serpiente de Harry, ya que le tomó tanto tiempo llamar al bastardo malvado por su nombre, no necesitaba decirlo más de lo necesario.

—¿Qué tal Tom? Es una broma, no te pongas las bragas torcidas— Harry rió cuando Ron le lanzó un puñetazo.

—Todavía eres rápido—elogió Ron cuando Harry saltó antes de que pudiera dar el golpe.

—Eso debe ser un baile de su especie antes del apareamiento—Silbó la serpiente sin nombre, causando que Harry se echase a reír.

—Él piensa que vamos a aparearnos—explicó Harry entre jadeos.

—Somos compañeros—Ron no había entendido completamente lo que Harry estaba diciendo ya que todavía se reía demasiado para hablar claramente. La respuesta de Ron solo logró hacerle reír más fuerte, sosteniendo sus costados de dolor.

—Al menos este tiene mejores colores—Comentó la serpiente.

—Creo que le agradas más que Sev—dijo Harry, calmándose y recuperando el aliento—Cuando finalmente empiece a hablar con él, tendré que decirle que no estamos apareándonos—.

—¿Cómo es que no has hablado con él todavía? —Ron metió la mano en el tanque, recogiendo cautelosamente la serpiente, que aprobaba las cálidas manos de Ron.

—Es muy divertido escuchar cuando cree que nadie puede oírlo. Se queja todo el tiempo de cosas estúpidas. También pienso que admite cosas que no podría si supiera que puedo entenderlo—.

—¿Confesiones de serpientes? —preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

—Le estaba dando opciones para ver que le gusta comer. Se pone nervioso cuando huele ratones, pero en realidad elige los tritones. Se ha acostumbrado a comer ratones muertos y no le gusta arriesgarse a ser arañado o mordido. Le gusta la caza, pero se ha vuelto perezoso después de tanto tiempo—Harry puso un dedo debajo de la serpiente en la mano de Ron, levantando su pequeña cabeza—Oye, ambos son pelirrojos—.

—Es por eso que a él le gusto más—declaró Ron con una sonrisa—Pensé que Mione estaba bromeando cuando dijo que querías saber cómo hacer manicuras en tritones—.

—Son los ratones los que tienen garras afiladas. Es más difícil de lo que piensas—Harry rápidamente le quitó la serpiente a Ron cuando su amigo comenzó a reír casi tan fuerte como Harry lo había hecho antes. Ron tuvo visiones de Harry con una pequeña lima de uñas empapando pequeños pies de ratones.

—Tal vez deberían hacer tritones con sabor a ratón—sugirió Harry. Ron simplemente rodó sus ojos y luego se sobresaltó cuando la serpiente cayó desde donde había estado examinando el brazalete de Harry.

—¡Oh, mierda!, "¿Estás bien?" Harry preguntó apresuradamente en pársel.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! —.

¿Las serpientes gritan? Harry lo intentó de nuevo—¿Estás herido? —Siseó.

—No, no creo que esté herido. Espera, ¿puedes entenderme? —Preguntó la serpiente.

—Sí, te entiendo. Lo siento, no te estaba mirando de cerca—.

—¡Puedo hablar con humanos! —La serpiente se regocijó—¡Debo ser un dios! —.

—Oh, Dios mío—gimió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esta era una serpiente egocéntrica. Tal vez deberían llamarlo Voldemort después de todo.

—No eres un dios—Harry dijo rotundamente.

—¡Infiel! —Gritó La Serpiente Que No Será Nombrada (todavía). En este punto, Harry decidió que la serpiente debía tener una lesión en la cabeza y la puso de nuevo en el tanque sobre la piedra caliente.

—¿Hambriento? —Harry no tuvo que preguntar dos veces. Ron lo siguió a la cocina para preparar sándwiches antes de ir de compras—Le dije a Gred y Feorge que íbamos de compras hoy. Puedes elegir un regalo de cumpleaños—dijo Harry entre bocados.

—Ni siquiera te hacen pagar, bastardo barato—gritó Ron, todavía sonriendo—¿Cuándo es la fiesta? —preguntó, esperando que Harry se escapara.

—La cena es a las seis, dijo mamá—respondió Harry sin problemas—Te conseguí un póster sin ninguna razón. Ahora, ¿quieres un regalo de cumpleaños también? Maldito idiota—.

—Es cierto—dijo Ron asintiendo como si eso lo resolviera—Es un excelente póster de Morgan. Creo que es la escena de la gran victoria del año pasado sobre Kenmare Kestrals. Mione sigue llamándolo Sr. Noviembre porque no recuerda su nombre—.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si te está molestando? Nadie podría pronunciar mal amago de Wronski durante seis años, especialmente ella—Ambos se encogieron de hombros, inseguros.

—Si le muestras una foto de O'Hare, ella te diría en qué mes del año hizo que número del calendario. Hablando de jugadores casi desnudos, ¿sabías que Morgan está saliendo con el cazador de Puddlemere United? —preguntó Ron, antes de tomar el último sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

—No pensé que supieras que estaba con tíos. Espera, ¿el cazador de Pudd U es gay? —Harry no había escuchado eso—Tiene piernas fuertes y perversas. Escuché que puede volar sin manos y aún hacer giros—.

—No se puede hacer—Ron refutó con insistencia—¿De verdad crees que soy así de despistado? Leí Quidditch Semanal más de lo que Hermione lee textos escolares—Terminando con su almuerzo, Ron ayudó a limpiar un poco antes de regresar al tanque para ver a su amigo multicolor—Vamos a llevarlo de compras—llamó Ron desde la otra habitación, despertando a la serpiente.

—Hola compañero rojo—saludó a la serpiente—Necesito agua fresca —.

—Es lindo. Llegó directamente al borde del cristal. Creo que tienes razón, le gusto—movió el dedo por el cristal para ver si la serpiente lo seguía.

—Agua. Es la cosa húmeda en ese cuenco allí, pero preferiría que no estuviera llena de mugre. ¿Puedes entenderme? —La serpiente inclinó su cabeza, preguntándose por qué el servicio por aquí era tan lento.

Harry dobló la esquina y no dio ninguna indicación de que pudiera entender a la serpiente. Se preguntó si debería explicar que era él quien podía hablarle a las serpientes, y no al revés. Pensándolo nuevamente, la serpiente era bastante entretenida.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Puede que te guste la oportunidad de ver algo del mundo—Siseó Harry.

—¡Sí! Estaba empezando a pensar que todo había sido un sueño. Necesito un poco de agua fresca. Este tiene buena apariencia, como yo, pero no es muy brillante—Respondió la serpiente.

Harry gruñó y señaló con el dedo a la serpiente, inmovilizándolo con solo la intención—Te disculparás por ese comentario si esperas disfrutar de tu tiempo aquí—Harry señaló a su amigo—Ron no habla con serpientes. Solo hay dos magos conocidos que lo hacen. Uno es un mago a quien nunca querrás cruzar. El otro es Voldemort—.

—Ew, orinó—comentó Ron.

A Harry se le ocurrió que sus emociones aún se estaban nivelando desde el glumbumble y el antídoto. O al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo, ya que no le gustaba pensar que se iría de esa manera sin una buena razón. Liberó a la serpiente de su atadura.

—No quise asustarte, pero es hora de que te libre de tus delirios de grandeza. Eres una serpiente regular. De acuerdo, admito que eres la mejor serpiente que he visto, pero una serpiente normal, no obstante—Esto hizo que la serpiente se sintiera un poco mejor.

—Ok, digamos que te creo. ¿Qué dice que no eres tú quien tiene delirios de grandeza? Debo agregar que has sido uno de mis mejores sirvientes hasta la fecha—Si las serpientes pudieran sonreír, Harry estaba seguro de que este haría eso ahora mismo.

Harry no tenía la intención de dar lecciones de pronunciación a una serpiente, así que mantuvo el tema en cuestión—No confundas que te cuide adecuadamente con ser un sirviente. ¿Preferirías que ignorara tus quejas toda la semana y no darte lo que necesitas? —La serpiente no tenía una respuesta. Tal vez estaba avergonzado de saber que el humano había estado escuchando todo el tiempo. Harry decidió que una demostración estaba en orden.

—Gran serpiente—advirtió Harry. Ron no había entendido lo que quería decir hasta que Harry se transformó en lo que podría llamarse un pequeño basilisco, sin los ojos que ponen en peligro la vida.

—Whoa. Bien, amigo—alabó Ron. La serpiente se sobresaltó y retrocedió, mirando entre la enorme serpiente que tenía delante y el pelirrojo a un lado. Tuvo que reconsiderar su opinión sobre el colorido humano, ya que no mostró temor a la gran serpiente.

—Mi Señor—la serpiente se inclinó.

—Creo que me gustaba más cuando creías que era el sirviente. ¿Tienes un nombre? —Preguntó, pensando que sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera que inventar uno. La serpiente solo lo miró confundida—¿Como te llaman otras serpientes? ¿Estabas con otras serpientes en la tienda? —Preguntó, sin recordar que Severus había dicho que lo usaban para criar.

—Sssssí—silbó la serpiente con un tono lejano, como si recordara a la hembra con la que había compartido un tanque—Ella era perfecta, con muchas bandas de color y un aroma que podía llevar a una serpiente a la distracción para que no lo notara hasta en la boca de una mangosta—Suspiró la serpiente soñadoramente.

—Oh, um, ¿cómo te llamó? —Preguntó Harry, sin querer escuchar demasiado, por temor a que comenzara a preguntarse sobre porno de serpientes.

—¡Me llamó Dios! —Cantó triunfalmente.

Maldición. Harry podía imaginar por qué, pero deseaba que su mente no hubiera ido allí.

* * *

Rodeados de carteles con etiquetas brillantes y productos aún más vibrantes, Harry y Ron examinaron detenidamente las estanterías de la tienda de bromas donde los gemelos tenían una sección dedicada a sus propios productos. El dueño había pensado que era mejor alquilarles un área pequeña; además de ese ingreso, más personas se vieron atraídas a la tienda, impulsando su propio negocio. Desconocido para él, la mayor parte del dinero de los gemelos se hizo con su enorme negocio de venta por correo. Sus pocas estanterías en la tienda permitían a los nuevos clientes examinar detenidamente la mercancía para verificar su calidad y realizar compras; luego, el boca a boca, junto con el catálogo que incluían los gemelos en cada orden, difundieron la noticia incluso mejor que una publicidad grande y costosa en las publicaciones locales, a una fracción del costo. Por la popularidad de los productos, estaba claro que Sortilegios Weasley pronto tendría su propia tienda.

Harry levantó varios artículos para obtener la opinión de Ron y se rió cuando su amigo se indignó, después de haber sido el sujeto de prueba para un regalo de broma en particular.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó Fred, cuya cabeza parecía haber surgido de la nada.

—No tu taza fea—bromeó Ron—Será mejor que no traigas un montón de estas cosas a la fiesta—advirtió.

—¿Que fiesta? —preguntó Fred, coronado por Harry y George al mismo tiempo.

—¡Harry! —saludó George—¡Ronnikins! —apretó a su hermano por los hombros—¿Tal vez te pueda interesar en algunas velas especiales de cumpleaños? —el sugirió. La imagen de Severus luciendo como si hubiera sido rociado en un pastel en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry vino a su mente.

—¿Vas a jugar juegos de fiesta como pinchar al Ron? —algo que Harry había olvidado hacer en su propia fiesta, cuando venció a Ron durante una demostración de cómo usaba, o no usaba, un bastón. Los otros chicos lo habían incitado a acabar con Ron. Fue entonces cuando Harry lo besó y corrió por su vida.

—Ron ya creció, con una fiesta de niño--niña—bromeó Fred.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no iba a haber una fiesta—replicó y miró a Harry cuando levantó un chocolate de forma ofensiva—Sé más de lo que piensas—.

—Sí—Harry se inclinó más cerca—Él es el señor observador, pasando la mayor parte de la noche con Hermione, y luego preguntando si obtuvo aretes nuevos, ¡después de haberse pasado la mitad del día peinándose! —.

—Sabía que ella te hablaría sobre eso—se quejó Ron—Apuesto a que no te dijo que había tenido esta pequeña cosa muggle sin mangas. Apenas podía hacer que mis ojos pasaran por encima de su cuello, mucho menos hasta su cabello. ¿Sabías que hacen sujetadores para empujarlas hacia arriba y realmente juntarlas? Es una cosa hermosa—su voz se hizo más profunda cuando hizo un ruido que le recordaba a Harry comiendo pasteles.

—Creo que está en calor—silbó la serpiente, quien pensó que Ron olía como si pronto estuviera listo para aparearse.

Siguieron hurgando en la tienda, revisando los artículos que no habían visto o que habían olvidado. Harry descubrió un producto que recordaba que los gemelos tardaron meses en perfeccionar. Después de mucho daño a su piso y varias notas y garabatos en rojo por cierto Maestro de Pociones en su libro de registro, finalmente lo hicieron bien. Volteando la botella, mirando la letra pequeña, Harry estaba sorprendido pero complacido de ver una pequeña nota al lado de la advertencia.

Un agradecimiento especial a nuestra serpiente favorita por su valiosa contribución.

Para el resto de su visita, el tema de conversación fue bromas y Harry. No habían logrado bromear con él en mucho tiempo. Su "constante vigilancia" había socavado muchos intentos. Ron puso una solicitud en su cumpleaños.

—Alguien tiene que atraparte tarde o temprano—la sonrisa traviesa de Ron no asustó a Harry... mucho—Ese sería un gran regalo de cumpleaños—agregó. Los ojos del gemelo se iluminaron, asumiendo el desafío. Harry hizo una nota mental de varios artículos en la tienda de los que debería estar pendiente de la fiesta. Él y Ron se marcharon cuando la tienda tuvo un poco de prisa, por lo que Fred y George pudieron atender a los clientes y rellenar las existencias.

Harry notó un ratón blanco e hizo una nota mental para decirles a los gemelos que colocaran un encantamiento repelente de roedores. Su mente se preguntó sobre el ahora muerto Peter Pettigrew, curioso por saber si tal encanto también lo habría mantenido fuera. Parecía que varias tiendas tenían un problema con roedores.

—¿Ron? —Harry comenzó tan pronto como salieron de la tienda—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de ver un ratón hoy en dos tiendas, uno blanco, como los que tienen para mascotas o investigación, no el típico tipo salvaje? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros en respuesta—Creo que hemos terminado de comprar, pero podríamos detenernos en Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch y verificar si tienen un problema de plagas—.

—¿Estás pensando en un cierto bicho... o rata, tal vez? —.

—Tal vez. Podría estar equivocado, pero ¿cuándo necesitamos una razón para revisar las cosas de quidditch? —Harry hizo un gesto, tendiéndole una mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia para que Ron lo guiara.

Después de veinte minutos, Harry arrastró a Ron lejos de la última escoba prototipo para mostrarle un nuevo diseño de snitch que alguna compañía intentaba ser aceptada por la Asociación Mundial de Quidditch.

—Les llevará una eternidad lograr que todos acepten este nuevo diseño—Ron casi presionó su cara contra el cristal como lo estaban haciendo unos pocos niños pequeños—¿Recuerdas cuando salió el Cometa 260? En el pasado, cuando creíamos que el 45 era rápido, ahora las escobas son más del doble de rápidas—Ron recordó los días en que él y los gemelos se tendían en el suelo, compartiendo un Quidditch Semanal admirando las últimas escobas.

—Claro, Ron—Harry puso los ojos en blanco, lo que le recordó a su amigo que cuando salió el Cometa 260, todavía creía que las escobas eran solo para limpiar pisos.

—Lo siento, amigo—la sonrisa de Ron era demasiado grande para acompañar una disculpa.

Harry señaló el piso con los ojos, agradecido de que Ron se diera cuenta enseguida. Allí, entre las ramitas de la escoba del modelo del año pasado, había un ratón blanco. Harry abrió el bolsillo de su camisa hacia donde dormitaba su pequeña serpiente—Hey, ¿estás despierto? —.

—No—.

—¿Te importaría si usara magia para hacerte crecer por un rato? —Preguntó Harry, atrayendo la atención de la serpiente. Enfrentándose a Ron para mantenerse fuera de la vista, Harry agrandó su bolsillo y la serpiente con un hechizo  _Engorgio_.

—¡Mírame! ¡Podría comer una rata grande de este tamaño! —La serpiente ahora más grande siseó felizmente.

—No puedes comerte ese ratón ahí abajo, pero si silbas y abres la boca, recibirás un gran regalo más tarde—.

—¿Un tritón con sabor a ratón? —.

—¿De qué está tan entusiasmada tu serpiente? —preguntó Ron, demasiado fuerte, considerando que estaban de pie tan cerca.

—Tiene hambre—mintió Harry con una enorme sonrisa en su lugar— _Accio_  Ratón —Harry extendió su mano, atrapó hábilmente al ratón y luego lo sostuvo por la cola. La serpiente abrió tanto la boca que Harry pensó que se había desarticulado la mandíbula. El ratón se retorció como loco, se balanceó desesperadamente y le arañó la muñeca, tratando de escapar, de deslizarse detrás de los hombros de Harry.

—HSSSSS—siseó la serpiente, junto con una risa maniática. Harry pensó que era bastante cómico que el "silbido" salvaje y bullicioso de la serpiente sonara exactamente como la palabra.

Con un chillido que Harry pensó que solo podía pertenecer a una niña, el chillido del ratón se convirtió en un grito cuando se transformó en un mago que estaba parcialmente sobre el brazo y los hombros de Harry, sacándolo de equilibrio.

—¡No por favor! —gritó el hombre, que Harry parecía estar dando un paseo en el caballito. Con un movimiento que era difícil de atrapar, dada la velocidad a la que Harry se movía, el mago se encontró inmovilizado en el piso de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch con la varita de Harry pinchando su cuello. Era un mago alto, aunque no tan alto como Ron, y estaba bien vestido. Ron se paró encima de los dos, la varita también señaló al extraño que todavía estaba encogido por la serpiente sibilante. Harry tuvo que decirle que dejara de silbar y que lo recompensaría más tarde.

—¿Por qué nos sigues? —gruñó Harry. El mago debajo de él prácticamente estaba hiperventilando.

—Yo, oh por favor, yo... solo quería... conseguir—se dio por vencido al tratar de hablar y muy lenta y cuidadosamente sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo. Harry leyó la tarjeta y se la dio a Ron.

—¿Eres un reportero? —resopló Ron—¿Tratas de que te maten? —volvió a mirar la tarjeta—Nunca he oído hablar de esta publicación—agregó.

—Eso es porque eres heterosexual—explicó Harry. Reconoció la revista que atendía a los magos homosexuales. Es cierto que era una revista exclusiva en comparación con las revistas porno que había visto en la escuela.

—¿Es él? —preguntó el periodista, que había olvidado su posición precaria tan pronto como había obtenido una primicia.

—Caballeros—interrumpió el empleado de la tienda, de pie nerviosamente detrás de la caja registradora.

—Disculpe—Harry le hizo una pequeña reverencia educada al empleado y se apartó del reportero, lo que le permitió levantarse—Con esa forma, deberías evitar las serpientes—sugirió con una sonrisa.

—Dile eso a mi compañero, que ha mantenido serpientes durante años—dijo el reportero con un suspiro, soltando una pequeña carcajada tanto de Ron como de Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la calle de nuevo, Harry sugirió que encontrara una mejor manera de obtener una historia que seguirlo, arriesgando su vida. Él y Ron habían pasado por varios escaparates antes de que el periodista los alcanzara nuevamente.

—Señor Potter—gritó aprensivamente y sin aliento por correr—Si puedo—se detuvo para recuperar el aliento—Me disculpo por lo de antes y sé que tuvimos un comienzo horrible, pero me odiaría a mí mismo si no preguntara...—.

—No suelo hacer entrevistas y si lo hiciera, no sería en medio de la calle—trató de ser amable, pero firme.

—¿Podrías hablar con la serpiente de mi compañero? —espetó el mago, sorprendiéndolo—Sé que es una petición extraña, pero si tuviera un knut por cada vez que dijéramos "si tan solo pudiéramos hacer que Harry Potter le hablara para averiguar qué pasa..."—.

—No soy un especialista en serpientes. No sé mucho más que el cuidado general y la alimentación—.

—Lo sé, pero estamos desesperados. El veterinario dijo que estaba deshidratado, pero le doy agua fresca todos los días. Tal vez puedas verlo y él podría decirte lo que está mal o quizás solo si está sufriendo—suplica el mago, mirando con esperanza a Harry y resoplando de Ron.

—¿En realidad no crees que va a ir a ningún lado contigo? —se burló Ron—¿Crees que una tarjeta de negocios nos demuestra que no tienes un tatuaje de serpiente en el brazo? —Ron miró acusador a la manga del hombre. El reportero prácticamente gritó ante la sugerencia, sosteniendo su mano esterilizada en su pecho. A Harry le pareció gracioso ver que los gestos del mago eran bastante ostentosos cuando se los tomaba por sorpresa. Eso y sus gritos antes como una niña fueron bastante divertidos.

—Te diré una cosa—comenzó Harry, feliz de ver que el mago ya se había subido la manga para revelar un brazo liso sin marcas oscuras—Ron y yo iremos a las Tres Escobas por cerca de quince minutos. Trae tu serpiente allí, y hablaré con él—ofreció.

* * *

Las Tres escobas estaba lleno, pero se las arreglaron para encontrar una pequeña mesa en la esquina que ofrecía la mayor privacidad posible en un lugar como ese. Harry vio como el mago, que ahora conocía como Ian, se apretujó a su lado y tomó una boa constrictora, bastante grande, de una bolsa de alfombra bordada. Ron lanzó un revelador para asegurarse de que la serpiente fuera una verdadera serpiente y no otro animago.

—Hola, no te ves tan bien—Harry lo saludó, acariciando suavemente la parte superior de la serpiente. Sus escamas tenían una calidad opaca, pero no era debido a que comenzaran a desprenderse como lo sugería el color. Incompatiblemente, la serpiente levantó la cabeza, mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

—Puedes hablar con serpientes. Debes ser muy especial entre los hombres—Dijo cansado.

Harry podía sentir que su propia serpiente sacaba la cabeza de su bolsillo. Miró a Harry y luego a la boa, que era cuatro veces más grande que él, y optó por no comentar acerca de la respuesta de la otra serpiente al oír a un mago que puede hablar con los de su clase.

—¿Agua? —Preguntó la boa.

Harry le pidió a la camarera un vaso limpio adicional y lo transfiguró en un recipiente que Ron llenó con agua de su varita cuando Harry bajó suavemente la gran serpiente al baño improvisado. Al escuchar el siseo apreciativo de la serpiente, Harry le hizo algunas preguntas. Ian se sobresaltó cuando Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dice que no hay agua limpia para él en casa—Harry trató de mantener el tono acusatorio de su voz—Tu pequeña serpiente es una prueba de que no tomaste todo al pie de la letra, ya que la perspectiva animal es muy diferente de la gente—Ian chilló, pareciendo destripado.

—Todos los días limpio su agua—protestó Ian, que ahora se estaba acercando a Harry para frotar la cabeza y el cuerpo de la boa—Mi pobre bebé—le susurró a la serpiente—Soy el mago más exigente con el que te vas a encontrar—admitió.

Ron observó mientras la boa parecía silbar continuamente a Ian como si tratara de decirle algo, pero obviamente no llegaba a ningún lado. Él encontró la reacción de Harry entretenida. Su expresión siguió pasando de la sorpresa, a la incredulidad y viceversa, con un toque de diversión, pero luego volvió a preocuparse.

—Alguien está haciendo algo con su agua—explicó Harry—Um, tiendo a parafrasear porque las serpientes no siempre estructuran oraciones como nosotros hablamos. Sería mejor si te dijera exactamente lo que dijo. Tal vez tenga más sentido para ti—Harry confirmó la historia con la boa antes de repetirlo por Ian y Ron.

—Hay una gran bestia que no tiene contención en una jaula. Lleva al cielo invocar al mal con un grito que envía escalofríos y envenena las aguas—Harry trató de no reírse, considerando lo mal que se veía la serpiente, pero sonaba como algo que Sibyll Trelawney diría.

—Mataré ese pájaro yo mismo—gruñó Ian, que no parecía que pudiera manejar esa mirada feroz. Había notado que el agua estaba sucia todos los días, pero había pensado que estaba empañada por algún sustrato que se había arrastrado al agua cuando la serpiente se bañó. Luego les contó acerca de un loro viejo que tenían que tomar cuando murió la madre de su compañero. El pájaro odiaba a la serpiente y con frecuencia volaba alrededor del perímetro del recinto, provocando al pobre. Supusieron que el loro estaba usando el agua de la serpiente como un inodoro. Harry sugirió que el hechizo de contención se cambiara por uno de una clase ligeramente diferente. Era común usar un hechizo que mantenía a la serpiente adentro, pero permitía que el propietario soltara comida y cosas por el estilo. Con el cambio que Harry sugirió, verían si en realidad había excrementos de pájaros sobre los encantamientos de contención que rodeaban el tanque.

—¿Cómo puedo agradecerte? —Preguntó Ian, aunque su atención todavía estaba en frotar la boa y arrullarla.

—¿Por qué no cambiamos sillas y te diré cómo puedes pagarme? —Sugirió Harry, mientras se reclinaba alejándose del mago. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ian se levantó, permitiéndole sentarse frente a Ron. Cuando Harry se instaló, un gran pájaro negro aterrizó en el hombro de Ron. Gritó cuando Harry tomó el pequeño pergamino de su pico, asustando a la boa.

> _¿Por qué el editor de Varitas Cruzadas está en tu regazo?_

Harry sonrió a Severus en su forma animaga, agradecido de haber cambiado de asiento justo antes de leer la nota. Al menos no necesitaría explicar eso. Con una sonrisa, pronunció la palabra "celoso". De repente, se acordó de lo que decía la nota.

—¿Eres el editor? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Ian levantó la vista, ligeramente nervioso y curioso.

—Un pajarito me lo dijo—sonrió Harry. Severus dio un graznido indignado. Ian comentó lo bien informado que Harry se mantenía, y asumió que había personas que lo miraban en todo momento, no solo un compañero que había pasado por allí para encontrar a un mago atractivo... un mago atractivo, conocido como gay, sentado tan cerca como prácticamente estar en el regazo de su amante.

—¿Esto cambia lo que vas a querer para ayudarme con Chester? —Ian preguntó tentativamente. Harry sonrió. Al menos la boa tenía un nombre.

—No, en realidad, solo significa que realmente puedo obtener lo que quiero—la mirada imponente en el rostro de Harry enorgulleció a Severus—Antes que nada, gracias por la revista—hizo un gesto hacia la copia de este mes que Ian le había dado cuando llegó—No he leído esta revista lo suficiente como para respaldarla, así que no quiero que uses mi imagen. Sí, vi al tipo al otro lado de la sala, tomando fotos—sorprendió incluso a Ron con ese comentario ya que estaba enfrentando el camino equivocado para haberlo visto.

—¿Está esperando una respuesta? —preguntó Ron, refiriéndose al pájaro todavía en su hombro. Harry le dijo que respondería más tarde y que el pájaro tendría que esperar, sin querer delatar la forma de Sev.

Ian sorprendió a los tres agitando al fotógrafo hacia la mesa. Con un gesto del editor que solo el fotógrafo parecía entender, el mago abrió la cámara sin decir una palabra y le pasó el rollo de la película a Harry. Ian despidió al fotógrafo antes de volver su atención a Harry.

—Soy un hombre honorable, Sr. Potter. En Varitas Cruzadas no imprimimos basura o inventamos historias para vender más copias. Si en el futuro tiene tiempo para leer y disfrutar de nuestra revista, le daríamos la bienvenida a una entrevista con usted, en cualquier momento. Tendrá derecho a una corrección antes de que se imprima nada, si elige reunirse conmigo otra vez—el tono profesional de Ian vaciló cuando su boa se deslizó por su brazo—No puedo decirte lo mucho que aprecio lo que has hecho por mí—.

Harry se guardó la película en el bolsillo y se despidió de Ian; tenían una fiesta para prepararse. Harry sostuvo la cabeza de la boa en la palma de su mano—Fue un placer conocerte, Chester—Harry recibió un asentimiento de la boa y un escalofrío de Ian.

—Es sorprendente cuando no estás acostumbrado—dijo Ron, refiriéndose al Pársel. Se puso de pie, tratando de no desequilibrar el pájaro que todavía tenía en el hombro.

—Oh, um, sí—respondió el nervioso Ian. Harry le dio a Ian una mirada de complicidad y se obligó a no mirar hacia abajo en la entrepierna del mago, donde estaba seguro de que vería un endurecimiento de los pantalones del hombre.

—Si no era tu intención buscar una historia, ¿por qué me seguías? —Preguntó Harry, moviendo a Severus sobre su propio hombro mientras se levantaba.

—Por casualidad te vi en la primera tienda y no lo pude resistir. Sé cómo funcionan los medios. No confío en todo lo que leo, y tenía curiosidad, ya que nunca negabas abiertamente el anuncio de tu preferencia sexual. Extraoficial, ¿es seguro asumir que no has estado en una relación con el Sr. Weasley? —Ian pareció disfrutar viendo los ojos de Ron agrandarse.

—Él es heterosexual—dejando fuera el "No soy" pero eso había sido entendido—... y comprometido—agregó Harry.

—¿Y tú también estas tomado? —Ian no pudo resistirse a preguntar. Harry simplemente asintió, afirmando que había alguien especial.

—Esta no entrevista terminó. Fue un placer conocerte, Ian—Harry le estrechó la mano y estaba a punto de irse con Ron y el pájaro que había permanecido callado durante el resto de su charla.

—Gracias de nuevo. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti—le ofreció Ian. Harry pensó que no estaría de más estar en favor de este hombre. Nunca sabías lo que el futuro traería. Harry no pudo evitar imaginar su propio anuncio de compromiso impreso. Bueno, técnicamente, había visto a docenas de ellos, pero ninguno de ellos era para personas que realmente conocía. Realmente odiaba los periódicos.

* * *

Ron envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y le agradeció la fiesta sorpresa. Acababa de terminar su cena de cumpleaños con todos sus favoritos: Molly se había superado a sí misma. Tan pronto como se limpió la mesa, su madre lo acompañó afuera, donde encontró a Hermione en una pequeña mesa, terminando de poner velas en el pastel. Ron estaba emocionado de ver a todos sus amigos en el patio, listos para gritar "¡SORPRESA!".

—He sido bombardeado con exámenes. Ginny y Harry principalmente pusieron todo junto, y tu madre cocinó toda la cena, comenzando esta tarde, para que todos pudieran comer antes de que tus padres tengan que irse—explicó Hermione, que no quería tomar el crédito.

—Qué suerte que mamá y papá ganaron esas entradas para el espectáculo—exclamó Ron, emocionado de tener a sus padres fuera de la casa por la noche. Tener a sus hermanos mayores allí para "vigilar" a la pareja comprometida era como tener algunos viejos amigos geniales en la fiesta.

—Puedes agradecerme por esa idea, al menos—Hermione le guiñó un ojo—Tus hermanos aportaron las entradas y Harry le pidió a un miembro de la Orden en el Ministerio que organizara la rifa amañada. Ah, y no creo que en realidad lo hayan comprado, pero mamá y papá son geniales y prometimos dejar la casa limpia.

—Y puedes darme las gracias cuando llegues tarde a dormir—canturreó Harry, su tono fue más alto al final—Sin ollas y sartenes golpeando—envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los dos—¿No sabías que el premio de la rifa incluye una estancia en un bed & breakfast muy pintoresco después del espectáculo? —Harry pestañeó y presionó un fuerte beso en la mejilla de Ron. Los ojos de Ron se salieron de sus órbitas cuando se dio cuenta de que sus padres no regresarían a casa toda la noche, tan sorprendido que no protestó demasiado por el beso.

—Sabía que lo amamos por una razón—dijo Ron en un susurro en el oído de Hermione.

La fiesta terminó bien entrada la noche. El tema involuntario fue bromear con Harry. Había sido tan bueno evitando las diversas bromas que los gemelos habían estado tratando de hacerle, que se convirtió en su nueva tarea. Harry disfrutó el desafío. En preparación, incluso había pasado algunos momentos ligeramente intoxicados con Kieran para poner a prueba sus reflejos y habilidades, mientras que no estaba en su mejor estado mental. Pensó que esto era un giro novedoso, pero que podría ser útil. Nunca se sabía cuándo atacarían los Mortífagos, y estaba más que feliz de beber todo el día con Kieran en nombre del entrenamiento. Incluso habían intentado preparar una poción cuando Severus se había negado a darles remedios para la resaca después de su tercera SEE: "Sesión de Entrenamiento Ebrio".

Durante la cena de cumpleaños de Ron, Harry había cogido varios panecillos de la mesa y escondido los panecillos minimizados en sus bolsillos. Más tarde, cuando ya no fuera seguro comer nada, incluso con su verificación de maleficios, al menos sabía que los panecillos serían comestibles. Mientras que muchos de los invitados estaban disfrutando tratando de convertir a Harry en un canario, o algo así sin sentido. Todos habían acordado dejar la bebida en paz.

Ron había abierto los regalos con entusiasmo, e incluso encontró divertido cuando Harry hechizó su papel de regalo para explotar en confeti como Albus lo hizo por Harry.

A Gred y Feorge les pareció fascinante ver cuáles eran algunos de los efectos de sus productos después de que Harry intentó "desarmar" varios artículos. La cita de Seamus era tan descabellada que tenían que evitar que se lastimara a sí misma. Aparentemente, Harry, incluso mientras estaba ebrio, podía eliminar la magia no deseada, pero no podía cambiar las propiedades de los ingredientes de una poción. Fue una fiesta entretenida y muchas de las bromas tuvieron un efecto muy diferente al originalmente previsto... en todos menos en Harry.

—Ustedes dos son los mejores amigos que un chico podría tener—las exageradas palabras de Ron debieron haber sido el primer aviso de Harry de que algo no estaba bien. Ron tenía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry y Hermione. Ginny se acercó a hablar con Hermione, parada en un extremo del trío—¡Mi pequeña hermanita! —gritó Ron felizmente—¿Cómo es que no salimos de fiestas en Hogwarts en nuestro séptimo año? —.

—No conocíamos a ningún antiguo alumno en aquel entonces—explicó Harry, recibiendo comentarios insultados de los gemelos, que sentían que eran geniales... simplemente no tenían ninguna fiesta para que los estudiantes asistieran.

Ron dejó de apoyarse en Harry y Hermione para darle un gran abrazo a su hermana—¡Eres la mejor! Poniendo todo esto en orden con Harry—luego se volvió hacia su prometida, envolviéndola con sus largos brazos alrededor de ella otra vez—Eres la mejor chica que un chico podría tener—la apretó con tanta fuerza que jadeó por aire—Y tú—Ron sostuvo los hombros de Harry con fuerza. Acercó a Harry mientras hablaba, aparentemente solo para los oídos de Harry—Eres tan buen "amigo"—luego procedió a plantar un beso en los labios de su mejor amigo, recibiendo exultantes abucheos de todos los que lo rodeaban.

A Harry le pareció bastante entretenido y estaba muy sorprendido de que Ron realmente lo besara. Si esta era la broma de Ron, era gracioso, pero Harry podía darle la vuelta fácilmente y dejar que lo hiciera. Labios suaves presionados contra él, manos fuertes aún sosteniendo sus hombros apretados. Para sorpresa y asombro de Harry, sintió una lengua burlándose de sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando Ron empujó algo en la boca de Harry. Había hecho lo que nadie más podía hacer: había alimentado a su amigo con algo que Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar si tenía bromas.

Momentos después, Harry se encontró sacudiendo las brillantes plumas amarillas de la simple crema de canario que le habían dado. Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con risas e incredulidad.

—Me atrapaste—admitió con una sonrisa y una risa autocrítica—Bastardo podrido—le dio una bofetada a Ron en la cabeza—¿Pasaste por todo ese problema solo por una crema de canario? —preguntó, pensando que había tantos buenos productos para elegir.

—No exactamente—tanto Fred como George estaban positivamente rebotando de alegría—Simplemente no todo comenzó aún—.

_ **Veinte minutos después...** _

—Tal vez esta no fue una buena idea—Hermione se mordió el labio mientras Harry, Fred, George y Charlie bailaban provocativamente.

—Todos ustedes se están divirtiendo, ¿verdad, Harry? —Ron saludó a Harry que estaba apoyado fuertemente en su hermano mayor—Cuidado con las manos allí—bromeó.

—¡Sin preocupaciones! —Harry gritó bulliciosamente—George... quiero decir, Charlie es un caballero y nunca tomaría ventaja. ¿Sabías que los gemelos a veces se juntan con una chica? ¡Gred! ¿Recuerdas a Joanne? —esto le ganó a Harry una mano sobre la boca de ambos gemelos antes de que pudiera dar más detalles.

Ron estaba reconsiderando su opinión cuando Harry continuó hablando de cosas malas.

—¿Alguna vez les dije a ustedes dos que pensaban que ustedes eran caballeros? —Por suerte para Harry, tanto Hermione como Ron gritaron al mismo tiempo que él.

—"Sev", "¡Varias personas piensan así!", "¡Santa!"—.

—¿Santa? —Hermione miró a Ron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Qué? —él puso su entrenador en la hierba—No pensaste en un nombre con "S" rápido tampoco—intentó Ron, pero ella ya había corrido hacia Harry para mantenerlo callado. Un hechizo de privacidad adicional o dos ayudaron. Los hechizos de sobriedad no ayudaron en absoluto. Aunque no fue difícil guiar a Harry hacia un nuevo tema, fue muy difícil evitar que los gemelos hicieran preguntas. "¿Todavía te da detención?", "¿Fue difícil dejar de llamarlo bastardo?", "¿Realmente no le importa que él tenga una nariz tan grande?" Harry estaba feliz de responder, y Hermione no estaba segura si él los estaba molestando o no.

—Sí, pero la tinta roja tarda una semana en lavarse. ¿Quién se detuvo? El idiota todavía me llama mocoso, pero como por lo general está lamiendo algo en ese momento, ¿a quién le importa? ¿Hubo otra pregunta que olvidara acerca de su gran...? —.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione, roja de la cara. Era extraño; por alguna razón, cada vez que alguien menciona a Snape, se sonroja.

* * *

—¿Comprendes todo lo que he dicho? —Hermione le habló lenta y claramente a Harry, que estaba concentrado en sus palabras.

—Esa fue una muy buena broma—sonrió Harry alegremente—Ron tiene los labios suaves, también—soltó una risita.

—¡Atención! —Hermione exigió.

—Claro—asintió e intentó no sonreír demasiado—No quiero decir algo que pueda causar problemas. Oye, ¿quién es la chica que siguió tratando de besarme? Asco—negó con la cabeza y arrugó la nariz como si hubiera probado algo vil—Me rodeó con sus brazos. Aún puedo oler su perfume—Esforzándose por enfocar—¡Qué tiene que hacer un tipo para convencerlos de que soy GAY! —gritó en dirección de donde creía que estaría la joven—Estoy concentrado... ¿qué? —.

—Harry, casi convenciste a Seamus para que te lleve a casa a ver a su padre y darle las gracias por la donación de sangre—levantó las manos para evitar que él elaborara—Sí, sé que querías convencerlo de que Seamus y tú no salieron—.

—Sabes, iba a decirle que no se preocupara, porque no me acuesto con amigos de nuestro dormitorio. Oye, ¿sabías que Ron me besó? —.

—No creo que sea seguro tenerte así. Podrías decir algo de lo que te arrepentirás más tarde, sin mencionar que no estás en condiciones de defenderte—.

—¿De quién me estoy defendiendo? ¿Voldemort o esa chica con el perfume apestoso? —Harry miró a Hermione y por un momento pareció más lúcido, pero solo por un momento.

—Harry, espero que no te sientas mal por esto, pero creo que sería mejor si estuvieras en un lugar seguro—.

—¿Sabías que todos mis lugares seguros son donde más he estado acostado? —Harry levantó la vista para ver a Ron acercándose.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Ron—Vamos Harry, Nev y yo te ayudaremos a pasar por el flu—le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Puedo Aparecer—explicó, recibiendo un coro de "No" y "¡NO!" en respuesta—¿Ves esos chocolates en la mesa del otro lado del patio? —preguntó Harry, pero antes de que pudieran contestar, se apareció a la mesa, agarró uno o dos caramelos, y se apareció, notando que lo había hecho en menos de siete segundos—Habría regresado antes, pero quería elegir los buenos—le dio a Hermione un dulce de lujo y se embolsó otro. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer otras excursiones por el patio, Neville y Ron lo acorralaron en la cocina.

—Oye, mira, dulces—Saludó Harry, encontrando el chocolate en su bolsillo. Neville intentó agarrarlo, pero Harry era demasiado rápido, masticándolo con una sonrisa tonta—Demasiado lento, Nev—Harry le dio una palmadita en el hombro, dando sus condolencias y direcciones a la mesa donde encontró la delicia—Antes de irme—Harry abrazó a Ron y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda—¡Gran fiesta, amigo! —.

Para asegurarse de que no hubiera malas pronunciaciones, Ron practicó algunas veces hasta que no arrastrara sus palabras. Incluso sostuvieron una mano sobre la boca de Harry para que no pudiera cambiar accidentalmente el destino. Las llamas relampaguearon alrededor de su amigo, enviándolo a salvo a casa.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —Preguntó Fred cuando vio a Ron regresar de la casa, sirviéndose otro trago—No puedes ir a Hogwarts desde aquí—.

—No, estúpido—gruñó Ron a su hermano—Harry dijo que tenía una cita a última hora de la noche, pero no iba a llevarlo a Hogwarts desde las puertas de entrada con él en esa forma. No sería seguro—Ron tomó un sorbo de su bebida y miró alrededor del patio para ver quién estaba haciendo qué—No necesitamos tantas antorchas aquí como pensaba—le dijo a nadie en particular y puso su brazo alrededor de Hermione que acababa de llegar.

—No, la luna llena ilumina el patio muy bien—apoyó la cabeza sobre los hombros de Ron, complacida con lo mucho más musculoso que se había puesto desde junio.

—Oh, mierda—los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par.

* * *

Harry entró tambaleándose en su sala de estar bajo un enjambre de plumas amarillas—¡Un perrito! —.

 


	83. El Niño Que Gritó... Perrito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus Snape sorbió su bebida mientras tomaba notas en su registro de pociones. Había estado trabajando en una idea que se le ocurrió, de todas las cosas, el registro de pociones de Fred y George. Después de leer algunas de sus notas, estaba pensando en los resultados espectaculares, pero inesperados, que tendrían si no hicieran algunos cambios cruciales. Las ruedas habían girado en su cabeza al pensar en los tipos de lesiones que podrían haber causado, lo que lo motivó a desarrollar una cura mejorada para las quemaduras químicas.

George había mencionado una vez cuán aliviado estaba cuando veían nuevas marcas rojas en su registro, que era tan diferente de la forma en que solían sentirse respecto de la calificación del profesor. Severus había estado tan perturbado al ver una de las pociones que habían planeado probar que realmente escribió _"-50 Puntos por arriesgar sus vidas por algo tan insignificante como una broma"_.

Pensando que sería mejor no tomar más notas, ahora que ya había tomado su tercera copa, Severus leyó de nuevo sus hallazgos, una lluvia de ideas sobre cómo mejorar la eficacia de varias pociones. Una pequeña lechuza entró en la habitación. Llamó a lo que pensó que era el nombre de las aves, pero eso no hizo que la lechuza se asentara más rápido. Vagamente se preguntó por qué Ron nombraría a un búho "Pig", cuando otro búho, volando mucho más rápido, dejó caer un rollo de pergamino bien dirigido en su registro de pociones. La lechuza más grande empujó a Pigwidgeon a un lado y picoteó el dedo de Snape.

Para gran disgusto del búho más grande, Severus abrió rápidamente la nota de Pig, que le dijo que Harry no estaba en condiciones de caminar por los terrenos y que lo habían enviado a casa. Se puso en pie de un salto, sin necesidad de ver el otro mensaje para contarle lo que había sucedido, aunque rezó para que sus suposiciones fueran incorrectas. Vestido y corriendo a través de la escuela, Severus leyó el otro pergamino mientras esperaba que una escalera se colocara en su lugar. "Maldita sea" rara vez tuvo la suerte de que su evaluación de una mala situación fuera errónea. Teóricamente, sabía que la poción Matalobos convertía a Lupin en nada más que un animago involuntario... con dientes afilados. Aun así, era contagioso, por así decirlo, y enfrentar al lobo de nuevo sería desconcertante.

* * *

En la cocina de la Madriguera, Ron estaba gritando y haciendo grandes gestos con las manos que amenazaban con golpear a alguien en la cabeza.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas enviado por él! —Él hubiera enviado un mensaje a Dumbledore, el único otro mago que podría Aparecer en el departamento de Harry. Hermione se había levantado enojada, presionando con fuerza un dedo en el pecho de Ron.

—¡No soy el idiota que envió a Harry a casa con un hombre lobo! —A ella le encantaba que, en una crisis, recordara el lugar correcto para hacer daño cuando lo golpeaba—¿Qué crees que habría hecho Dumbledore? Ya sabes cómo trabaja. ¡De todos modos le habría enviado a Severus! —.

—No lo sé—argumentó Ron, incluso si supiera que probablemente tenía razón.

—¿Prefieres explicarle a Severus que elegiste no decirle que Harry estaba en peligro, especialmente cuando lo pusiste allí? —preguntó ella, mirando boquear su manzana de Adán tragando en seco—Exactamente—.

* * *

Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Severus mientras corría hacia las puertas de Hogwarts. Los hombres lobo no eran inmunes a los hechizos y maleficios, pero tenían un oído tan agudo y reflejos rápidos que a menudo lograban escabullirse fuera del camino. Severus consideró lo enojado que estaría Harry si algo le sucediera al lobo. Esto no era como lo de Vernon. No quería explorar el hecho de que él mismo no quería matar a Lupin. El lobo había sido un compañero de trabajo tolerable. Pensamientos sobre el lobo feroz y gruñón que había encontrado en el pasado acudieron a su mente. Haría lo que fuera necesario para garantizar la seguridad de Harry.

Severus se apareció en el escalón trasero de Harry, queriendo escuchar en la puerta antes de entrar. Casi se había escindido en Ron, que estaba golpeando la puerta, llamando a Harry. Severus lo abofeteó en silencio, impactando a Ron. El joven Auror resistió el impulso de poner una mano en su cara donde sabía que habría una huella roja.

—Silencio—siseó—Las protecciones no permitirán que nadie entre a través de las puertas o ventanas mientras Lupin esté dentro de la luna llena—.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo en tocar para llamar su atención? —Al menos él estaba haciendo algo.

—¿De verdad crees que Harry no pudo encontrar la manera de dejar entrar a su mejor amigo? —todavía estaba enojado con Ron por poner a Harry en esta situación.

Escuchando en la puerta, pudieron escuchar a Harry hablar exuberantemente—Sé dónde están en la habitación. No debería tener problemas para entrar sin sorprender al hombre lobo—Severus se apareció en el piso, dejando a Ron en la puerta durante unos agonizantes diez minutos antes de regresar.

—Vete a casa, Weasley—fue todo lo que dijo Severus para hacerle saber que todo estaba bajo control. El uso de su apellido enojó a Ron más de lo que hubiera esperado. Con gusto usaría eso para echarle la culpa al gran consumo de alcohol que planeaba para el resto de esta noche.

Severus descubrió que era difícil tenerle miedo al hombre lobo cuando Harry le frotaba el vientre y cantaba—Buen perrito, bonito perrito, dulce cachorrito—Cuando Harry fue alertado de la presencia de su amante, él gritó con entusiasmo—¡Sev, mira! —La sonrisa alegre de Harry era mucho más agradable que la última vez que su amante no había estado en su sano juicio. Remus se levantó del piso donde tenía su barriga expuesta. Severus casi pudo sentir una sensación de alivio por parte de Lupin mientras le lanzaba un hechizo de bozal a su compañero de trabajo.

—Nada personal, Lupin. Le pongo un bozal a todos los hombres lobo con los que juega mi Harry—Lupin asintió con la cabeza peluda a Severus, expresando su comprensión de la necesidad de precaución. Si los lobos pudieran sonreír, después de escuchar a Severus decir "mi Harry".

—¿Me compraste un perro? —preguntó Harry, saltando en sus brazos y besándolo profundamente—¡Él es hermoso! —cantó Harry, dejando los labios de Severus para volver a prestar atención al perro.

—No, solo está de visita por esta noche—explicó Severus y se sobresaltó cuando vio el bozal en el suelo. Harry lo había quitado y estaba pasando sus dedos por el pelo del lobo.

—Sev, siente su pelaje, debajo es tan suave, pero en el exterior es más duro, y es tan grueso, su cuello es casi como el de un león, y su cola es tan tupida—Harry frotó su rostro contra el cuello peludo, obteniendo una lamida en el lado de su cara—Mira la forma en que los colores cambian de marrón a bronceado y negro por aquí, y cómo hay bandas de color, incluso en un solo cabello—Harry acarició cada área mientras peinaba con los dedos—También es sólido, con muchos músculos y grandes líneas en la cara. Magnífico. Oooh, mira sus ojos, parece que lo comprende todo, ¡es inteligente! —el arrulló casi reverentemente. El lobo sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente como sacudiéndose el agua.

Remus se sobresaltó cuando oyó las mismas palabras que Sirius solía decirle. Maravilloso. Nunca lo había creído, ya que Sirius siempre intentaba persuadirlo para que se metiera en la cama, no es que necesitara mucha persuasión alrededor de la luna llena. Escuchar a Harry decir que las mismas cosas calentaron su corazón. Harry estaba más en forma que James, pero aún esperaba ver al joven transformarse en un ciervo.

—Dile adiós al perro, Harry—sugirió Severus.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Podemos traerlo? ¿Es un cachorro tan dulce...? —Preguntó con entusiasmo, la voz volviendo a la infantil canción mientras transfiguraba el bozal en una correa sin pensarlo dos veces.

—No—Severus transfiguró apresuradamente la correa en un bozal—No puede ir... y no puedo sacarte de las puertas de Hogwarts—tendría que conseguir que uno o más de los amigos de Harry lo ayudaran, pero no quería tener que hacer eso.

—Hay una fiesta en la Madriguera, ¿quieres ir? Seamus tiene su cara llena de glaseado porque estaba sentado junto a Ron cuando tuvimos el pastel. Deberías haberlo visto. ¿No íbamos a una fiesta juntos allí? —Harry inclinó su cabeza, tratando de recordar. Lupin también levantó la vista hacia Severus, con la cabeza inclinada, tratando de imaginarse al generalmente inaccesible Maestro de Pociones en una fiesta Weasley.

>> ¿Has visto al perro? —La pregunta de Harry les hizo darse cuenta de cuánto le había afectado la broma.

—Sí, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Deberíamos irnos ahora—A pesar de sus palabras, Severus tuvo que admitir que Harry probablemente estaba en menos peligro en su casa con el lobo que si intentara llevarlo a Hogwarts desapercibido, y en tal forma. El alivio de ver a Lupin en completo control era palpable. No dudaba de sus pociones, pero eso no significaba que fuera tan tonto como para asumir que el hombre lobo estaría a salvo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Harry arrastró a Severus, guiando su mano para sentir cuán suave era el pelaje justo detrás de las orejas. Severus pensó en un nombre por un momento y se fue con la verdad, llamando al lobo "Lunático".

—Lunático, ¿cómo Remus? —Harry ni siquiera había notado el bozal en su lugar. Severus pensó que Harry ahora lo entendía hasta que habló de nuevo—Me pregunto si así es como se vería Remus en la luna llena—canturreó Harry mientras volvía a acariciar la espalda del perro—Oye, lo tengo—Harry rápidamente se levantó; su tono no fue un buen augurio para Severus—Si él puede ser Lunático, yo puedo ser Cornamenta—declaró felizmente y se transformó en Cornamenta.

Remus gritó, viendo la versión reluciente de Harry Cornamenta por primera vez. Después de que Harry lo mostró, supo de inmediato lo que estaba mirando, incluso si no sabía cómo era posible.

—¡Harry, no! —Gritó Severus y rápidamente miró a Lupin para asegurarse de que había estado manteniendo la distancia. Harry se sobresaltó y Severus tuvo que pensar rápidamente—¿Puedes mostrarnos tu gato? —para su alivio, Harry volvió a su yo habitual.

—¿Delante de un perro? —preguntó Harry incrédulo y Severus estuvo momentáneamente satisfecho al ver que Harry no solo estaba en forma sólida una vez más, sino que pensaba racionalmente, aunque solo fuera por un minuto—¡Ambos podemos ser perros! —En un instante, Harry se transformó en la pareja exacta del perro frente a él.

Remus pensó que era interesante ver lo que parecía desde su punto de vista, solo que Harry hizo el cambio mucho más rápido. El nuevo lobo rebotó emocionado, haciendo una reverencia y ladrando para que el otro se uniera a él. Severus, por su parte, estaba preocupado de que Harry bien podría haberse transformado en un hombre lobo real y no solo un perro que era la viva imagen de Lupin. Odiaba hacerlo, pero amordazó a Harry como lo hizo con Lupin. A Harry no pareció importarle lo más mínimo cuando abordó al otro lobo, rodando por el suelo.

Anteriormente, Severus había temido lo que encontraría cuando llegó, y ahora estaba parado, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared, observando a los dos lobos divertido mientras prácticamente rasgaban el piso en un bullicioso juego de etiqueta, saltando o aterrizando sobre los muebles, moviendo algunos de ellos mientras se deslizaban sobre una alfombra que estaba sobre un piso de madera pulida, en una silla, y otra vez, rebotando sobre el sofá y sobre una mesa. De vez en cuando, Harry saltaba en el aire como si hubiera un trampolín debajo de él. Cuando se ponía demasiado nervioso, Remus lo atacaba y clavaba a Harry con su pata o empujaba su hocico contra el cuello de Harry como el perro Alfa. Severus estaba seguro de que el lobo habría tenido el cuello de Harry en su boca si no fuera por la barrera. Incluso si Lupin tuviera cuidado, Sev habría estado loco, si hubiera entrado en esa vista. Harry soltó un quejido, mostrando sumisión, y luego nuevamente saltó felizmente tan pronto como se levantaba.

En un instante, Harry se giró y paró, sus patas delanteras en el pecho de Severus, lo suficientemente altas como para que él mirara un poco hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos de Severus. Una larga y rosada lengua intentó lamerlo a través de las pequeñas aberturas en el hocico. Severus no pudo resistirse a frotarse detrás de sus orejas y acariciar su peluda espalda y su pecho—Ve a jugar—dijo en voz baja y le dio un pequeño empujón, frunciendo el ceño cuando Harry se las arregló para obtener la menor parte de su lengua en su característica más destacada. Es curioso cómo a él por lo general le encantaba la lengua de Harry, pero no estaba tan seguro acerca de un cachorro jadeante. Después de ver algunos forcejeos en el suelo, Severus no podía decir qué lobo era cuál.

—¿Harry? —miró inseguro de un juego de ojos dorados al siguiente. Parecía que a los lobos les parecía divertida esta situación. O tal vez Remus lo hizo y Harry todavía estaba bromeando, sin importar qué. Miró de uno a otro, esperando que uno fuera más lento o menos exuberante, pero no estaba llegando a ninguna parte—¡Fawkes! —gritó, pero se decepcionó al ver que ambos volteaban la cabeza, y sí, estaba seguro, sonrieron.

A Severus no le gustaba no tener el control de la situación. Había tenido la tentación de hacer un comentario sarcástico dirigido a Lupin, pero los recuerdos de Harry, no hace tanto tiempo, totalmente deprimido, lo disuadieron de hacer algo para molestar a su amante, si dirigía su comentario al lobo equivocado—Niños—murmuró, obteniendo un gruñido inesperado en respuesta. Ni siquiera lo había dicho en voz muy alta, y con dos lobos rodando por el suelo juguetones, no esperaba que hubieran registrado el comentario. El problema era que no era solo un gruñido.

Severus realmente necesitaba aprender a no llamar a Harry un niño. Por más que intentara evitar toda preocupación en su rostro, no, ni siquiera lo admitiría, la palabra "preocupación" reemplazó convenientemente al "miedo". Severus pensó que tal vez el lobo podría olerlo. Lupin todavía estaba en su sano juicio y no atacaría a Severus, pero eso no significaba que Harry no haría algo estúpido. Incluso jugar con esos dientes podría cambiar su vida. Él no tenía la intención de necesitar hacer otra porción de Matalobos cada mes. Mientras se decía a sí mismo que Harry solo debería ser un lobo en forma sin Licantropía probablemente involucrada, no podía estar seguro, ya que Harry no debería haber tomado la forma de un Patronus, que asumió con tanta facilidad.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en las consecuencias para decidir su próximo movimiento, uno de los lobos comenzó a gimotear y se dejó caer en una posición yaciente. Con sus patas delanteras en la parte superior de la cabeza, dio un grito.

—Harry—Severus se arrodilló junto al lobo que ahora estaba seguro de que era Harry. Confirmando sus deducciones, el amuleto bajo su funda de varita le alertó que ahora estaba más cerca de su amante, y Harry estaba sufriendo. Remus rodeó a los dos, caminando, claramente preocupado y queriendo saber qué estaba mal. Incapaz de permanecer inactivo durante mucho más tiempo, Remus le ofreció el poco consuelo que pudo, acariciando la cara y las patas de Harry.

Poniéndose de pie, Harry negó con la cabeza. Para el asombro de los demás magos, cuando había dejado de negar con la cabeza, el bozal había desaparecido. Remus no tenía idea de que Harry podía hacer tanta magia sin varita; hacerlo en una forma Animaga era impresionante, incluso un poco aterrador, si no fuera Harry. El lobo Harry gimió de nuevo e intentó torpemente subir al regazo de Sev. Abrió la boca enorme con un bostezo, mostrando grandes dientes blancos y relucientes, y sin previo aviso lamió a Severus en el cuello.

Severus usó todo lo que estaba en su poder para mantener su respiración pareja. A pesar de que era un profesional en mantener su rostro impasible, aún soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Harry se transformó en sí mismo—Duele—gimió Harry contra su cuello.

—Voldemort, bastardo—Harry habló inesperadamente—Estoy cansado de que arruines mi diversión. ¡DEJAME SOLO BASTARDO SERPENTINO! —Gritó en pársel a la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de Severus.

 _"¿Cuándo diablos abrió la manga?"_  Severus podía sentir que la magia impregnaba su brazo a través de la Marca. Harry gruñó como si todavía estuviera en forma de lobo, aparentemente inconsciente de la ola de magia que se derramaba de él.

—Ahora estoy cansado—suspiró Harry—Estúpido Tom—Harry miró a su alrededor desde donde estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Severus y sonrió a Lunático—¿Viste al perro? —le preguntó a su Sev con una sonrisa otra vez, como si fuera la primera vez que notó al animal, y se acercó para frotar la cabeza del lobo, asumiendo que Severus evitaría que se cayera de su regazo—¡Chocolate! —canturreó Harry, encantado cuando un dulce se le cayó del bolsillo. Severus fue demasiado rápido para él y logró confiscar el dulce contaminado.

* * *

En la Madriguera, Ron se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con los pocos amigos intransigentes todavía festejando. Charlie estaba haciendo algo de Aparición Conjunta, asegurándose de que algunas personas llegaran a casa bien. Seamus y Neville jugaron "Knuts" tratando de botar una moneda en un vaso de Whiskey de fuego. Estaba claro lo que Seamus había hecho con su tiempo libre desde la escuela, después de haber ganado cinco al hilo. Después de beber el último vaso, Seamus sonrió a Neville, se declaró ganador y se desmayó.

—Estaba tan enojado de que puse a Harry en peligro—gimió Ron en sus manos.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado—Has dicho eso quince veces—resopló.

—¿Quién está enojado? —preguntó Neville.

Al ver a su hermana en el regazo de Neville, Ron trató de no mirar. Ginny era la única de las cuatro que no había sido golpeada recientemente con un hechizo de sobriedad. Buscando no ver a nadie más, Ron consideró sus siguientes palabras, y para su gran alivio, Hermione se hizo cargo.

—Neville, ¿recuerdas cuando te dijimos que Albus Dumbledore confía en S... Profesor Snape? —No se preocupó tanto por su error, ya que Neville asumiría que casi había olvidado la parte de Profesor.

—No vas a decirme que él no es tan malo y solo estaba actuando por el bien de los estudiantes de Slytherin, ¿o sí? —.

—No, por supuesto que no—espetó Ron—Le encanta quitar puntos a Gryffindor en particular y asustar a los estudiantes en general—.

 _"¿Ron pensó que esto estaba ayudando?"_  Hermione se preguntó—El punto es que incluso si él... um... puede ser desagradable a veces, eso no significa que no podamos confiar en él—.

—¿Él es el que está enojado con Ron? —Neville preguntó tentativamente—¿Pero estás seguro de que podemos confiar en él? —él no solo recibió un asentimiento de parte de Ron y Hermione, sino también de Ginny—¿Y cómo es que sabe que Harry se va a casa con el profesor Lupin? —Hablaba lentamente, observando sus reacciones, asimilando todo.

—Le enviamos a él por ayuda—Hermione habló con la misma lentitud y observó cómo los ojos de Nev se ensanchaban.

Neville consideró que tenían que confiar en el profesor si lo hubieran hecho en vez de encargarse ellos mismos del problema, como siempre lo habían hecho en la escuela todos esos años.

—Neville, eres el único además de la familia y aquellos cercanos a Dumbledore que saben esto, pero Snape y Harry pasaron el verano y el tiempo libre desde entonces en el entrenamiento para preparar a Harry para derrotar a Voldemort. Él en realidad ha sido muy civilizado con nosotros cuando lo hemos visto—.

Para su crédito, Neville no se inmutó ante el nombre—¿Qué pasa cuando él era malo conmigo en la escuela? No vas a decirme que ha cambiado, ¿verdad? —.

—No, en realidad no, pero eso no significa que no esté de nuestro lado, simplemente no tiene mucha paciencia y no le gusta la mayoría de los Gryffindors—aclaró Ron.

—No creo que estés ayudando—Hermione se detuvo cuando el fuego se encendió y la cabeza de Harry se vio repentinamente en las llamas.

—¡Ron, ven, tienes que ver a este perro! —.

Ron se sobresaltó y rechazó la oferta de ir y jugar. Se desplomó en su silla, viendo a Harry verse tan decepcionado.

>> Pero Severus dijo que solo puede pasar la noche, así que no tendrás otra oportunidad—La cara decepcionada de Harry cambió abruptamente a una sonrisa en respuesta a un comentario que no pudieron entender, luego desapareció completamente de la vista cuando una mano grande se colocó frente a él y cerró el Flu.

—¿Severus, como en Snape? —tartamudeó Neville.

* * *

—Podría darle una poción calmante, pero no sé qué tipo de interacciones podría haber con lo que él tiene en él ahora—Severus parecía estar hablando solo, pero Remus escuchó atentamente—Pensé en un encanto de sobriedad, pero...—se interrumpió, sin saber cómo explicar que preferiría haber drogado a Harry felizmente de lo que podría haber quedado solo con el chocolate de la broma—Sería útil si supiera a qué nos enfrentamos—miró al lobo durante un largo momento, reflexionando sobre cómo se sentía al dejar a Harry solo, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Harry interrumpió su contemplación cuando silbó hacia el perro—¿Tienes hambre? —Poniendo un cuenco de la olla sobrante para Remus, Harry quitó el bozal, miró hacia Severus y de la nada hizo una pregunta inteligente—¿Qué tal la poción con la imagen de la serpiente? —Se estaba refiriendo a la poción que aumentaba las funciones hepáticas y renales, lo que ayudaba a eliminar las toxinas del organismo más rápidamente. Severus ni siquiera sabía que Harry había estado escuchando desde la cocina. De repente, pensó en revisar las heridas de Harry, ya que los cuchillos eran muy afilados—Me encantan tus manos—dijo Harry con un feliz suspiro—¿Viste a Ron en el flu? No debería estar triste por su cumpleaños—Con sus cambios de humor sorprendentes y abruptos que claramente no mostraban ningún cambio hacia la mejoría, y la continua pérdida intermitente de memoria a corto plazo, Severus decidió que era hora de hablar con Fred y George.

—Harry, si voy y me aseguro de que Ron esté feliz, ¿te quedarás con Lunático? —mientras le hacía la pregunta a Harry, Severus miró al lobo para ver que estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Pensando en la memoria a corto plazo de Harry, convocó un trozo de pergamino y escribió "QUEDATE CON LUNÁTICO" en letras grandes—Es muy importante que Lunático no se sienta solo—agregó, esperando transmitir su punto de vista. Prometió volver pronto y se divirtió al ver que Harry ya estaba al lado del lobo. Severus esperó lo suficiente para que el lobo terminara de comer y reemplazó el bozal con un hechizo añadido para mantenerlo abrochado hasta que él personalmente lo retirará.

—Cuida a Ron para que esté feliz—le recordó Harry antes de que Severus se fuera con un estallido. Frotando detrás de una oreja peluda, Harry de repente pensó que debería ayudar—Ron tuvo una gran fiesta—le dijo a Lunático—Voy a ir... ¿qué? —Parpadeó, sorprendido cuando el lobo ladró y empujó el pergamino con su pata—QUEDATE CON LUNÁTICO—leyó en voz alta—Esa es la letra de Sev—dijo Harry soñadoramente—tiene buenas manos—De repente, Harry notó que la tele estaba encendida y comenzó a mirar desde donde estaba. Como si de pronto recordara que tenía una misión, Harry convenció a Lunático de que se reuniera con él en el sofá para que no se sintiera solo.

—Avísame cuando lleguemos a algo que te guste—preguntó Harry mientras cambiaba de un canal a otro. Se sentó, inconscientemente acariciando al lobo. Después de que su mano chocó contra el bozal por quinta vez, intentó quitarlo. Varios intentos más tarde, el bozal todavía no se movió. Lunático giró la cabeza para desalentar lo que Harry había asumido como su último desafío. Frustrado por su falta de resultados, Harry agarró el bozal, su mano encajada entre el cuero y el pelaje de Lunático—FUERA—gruñó y golpeó su varita con el artículo ofensivo en su palma.

Volviendo a intentar el pestillo de la correa de cuero, Harry descubrió que aún no podía abrirla, pero como el bozal ya no estaba unido a ella, no le importó demasiado. Lunático bajó la vista al suelo y olió la hebilla con correa y el bozal que se había desprendido de ella. Estaba deseando ver la cara de Severus cuando regresara. Estaba yaciendo tan cerca de Harry que podía sentir su magia, incluso en su forma de lobo. Remus no se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que se había vuelto el joven.

* * *

Severus yacía en silencio sobre la cama, pensando en el extraño giro de los acontecimientos que lo llevó a permitir que un hombre lobo durmiera en la cama con ellos. De acuerdo, Severus no tenía planes de dormir y estaba eternamente agradecido de que el lobo aún no estuviera despierto. De todas las cosas que Harry olvidó de un minuto a otro, eligió recordar lo importante que era quedarse con Lunático y asegurarse de que no se sintiera solo, entonces el lobo estaba durmiendo allí, afortunadamente tan cerca del borde de la cama como era posible.

Él rió (no es que nunca admitiría ese acto en particular), recordando lo sorprendido que había estado el lobo cuando Severus vertió un relajante muscular y analgésico en un cuenco para que el perro callejero se durmiera antes de irse a dormir. Había irritado al Maestro de Pociones para saber que no podía cuidar a Harry con pociones. El viaje a la Madriguera había sido inútil, a menos que él contara la mirada atormentada de Longbottom cuando llamaba a Ron por su primer nombre. Sorprendentemente, el usualmente incompetente Gryffindor había elegido hacer un juramento por su protección en lugar de dejarse Obliviar. Pensando en el pasado, los padres del niño no habían sido menos devotos de la Luz. Había sido una visita interesante, por breve que fuera. Recordó cómo el color había dejado la cara de Ron cuando le preguntaron cómo había conseguido que Harry comiera el chocolate contaminado. Eso era algo para checar con seguridad.

Después de mirar a través de su cartera por decimoquinta vez, frustrado, pensó en los cambios en Lupin y en lo que podría ser para el hombre lobo cuando se despertara a la mañana siguiente con los dos magos allí para verlo en un estado tan debilitado. Su pensamiento era que era mejor garantizar una transición más suave para Lupin, evitando así una situación incómoda cuando el mago estaría herido y vulnerable. Severus mentalmente insistió en que solo se estaba ayudando a sí mismo.

—Hmntengoqueorinar—murmuró Harry e intentó desalojar las mantas en las que se había retorcido. No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado allí, pero se encontró en el retrete tratando de quitarse la camisa de su pijama Slytherin y los pantalones bajados. Frustrado cuando estuvo a punto de orinar en los faldones de su camisa, Harry desapareció las prendas ofensivas y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras su vejiga se vaciaba.

Comenzando en la parte inferior de la cama, Harry se metió debajo de las sábanas y encima de Severus—Estás despierto—sonrió Harry y no pareció importarle cuando Severus le lanzó un hechizo para refrescar el aliento—Sexy serpiente Slytherin—ronroneó Harry antes de capturar sus labios.

Severus se negó rotundamente a gemir, pero dioses y diosas, se sintió tan bien tener a Harry presionado contra él. No tuvo que mirar para saber que el lobo probablemente se había despertado cuando Harry volvió a la cama. No, no suspiró felizmente cuando la lengua exploradora de Harry recorrió su cuello y volvió a subir, invadiendo su boca, ni gimió cuando su amante pellizcó sus pezones con fuerza, justo como a él le gustaba. Oh, pero pudo gruñir cuando sintió una dura polla presionar firmemente contra él. Severus se agarró a su cuello y casi se deshizo cuando Harry divagaba interminablemente en Pársel.

Severus estaba luchando contra su conciencia tanto como luchaba contra el impulso de gemir. Ya no podía evitar tomar una decisión cuando Harry ronroneó el hechizo para quitarse el pijama—Harry—tomó todo en él controlar su respiración mientras su pene era absorbido por una boca pecaminosa. Severus apretó las sábanas, retorciéndolas, tratando de hacer que su mente hablara. Merlín, incluso en este estado, Harry tenía talento.

—Harry... yo... me vengo, amor—jadeó Severus, jalándolo, lejos de su polla necesitada.

—¿Hmm? —Harry se aferró a un pezón, aparentemente prestando atención mientras chupaba la protuberancia.

—¿Recuerdas a Lunático? —comenzó, pero se arrepintió de las palabras cuando Harry se acercó para acariciar al perro, mientras todavía se agarraba a su pezón—Harry, no solo Lunático... Remus—siseó Severus cuando Harry molió sus pollas juntas—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que era caliente cuando escuchabas a tus amigos? —lo intentó de nuevo cuando Harry asintió con la cabeza y accidentalmente jaló sus dientes sobre su pezón deliciosamente maltratado—¿Qué tal si fuera de la otra manera? —preguntó, contento de ver a Harry lamerse los labios.

—Mione suplicaría si pensara que la dejaría mirar—soltó una risita.

—¿Qué hay de Remus? —Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia el lobo y observó la expresión de Harry, preocupado cuando parecía inseguro. No aprovecharía el entusiasmo de Harry si pensara que su amante se arrepentiría por la mañana... incluso si le dolía la polla.

—Lo hice sentir incómodo. No quisiera volver a hacer eso—explicó Harry en voz baja—En realidad, ha estado más cómodo a mi alrededor por un tiempo. Creo que es porque está teniendo sexo—dijo alegremente—Esta fue la primera vez que tuvo a su amigo antes de la luna llena. Yo, Ron y Remus limpiamos el lugar de todas las señales de que vivo aquí. ¿Te dije que Ron y yo le mostramos las pesas? —Harry preguntó emocionado—Mierda, ese hombre puede levantar un peso importante—Harry siguió besando a lo largo de los músculos del hombro de Severus mientras hablaba—No sé por qué no esperaba estar en forma, pero maldita sea, es bastante sexy—.

—¿Lo está ahora? —preguntó Severus con una ceja levantada y sonrió, pensando en cómo el lobo debe estar revolviéndose para permanecer tan quieto. No sabía si Harry entendía completamente que era Remus a su lado, pero había dicho lo suficiente como para apaciguar su conciencia, en caso de que se cuestionara.

—Hmm, sí—dijo Harry contra su cuello—Es como Charlie, complexión robusta y un cofre peludo—Harry sorbió, tirando del lóbulo de la oreja de Sev entre sus labios—Apuesto a que él y Sirius solían hacerlo como animales—tarareó Harry, chupando el lóbulo de nuevo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—No quise decir eso de la manera en que salió—dijo Harry con una sonrisa tonta—Tal vez si estuviera chupando tu gloriosa polla, dejaría de avergonzarme—.

Lejos de Severus discutir con tal lógica. Con solo la luz de la luna llena, vio cómo la desordenada cabeza de Harry se movía arriba y abajo mientras absorbía con entusiasmo todo lo que podía tomar. Los sonidos parecieron amplificarse cuando Harry hizo todo lo posible por abarcar todo su cuerpo y evitar las náuseas. Tarareó alrededor de la gran polla y luego respiró jadeante contra las despedidas de Sev cuando su mandíbula necesitaba un descanso rápido. Severus estaba más que feliz de tomarse la mano mientras Harry lamía, ocasionalmente sumergiendo su lengua más abajo, provocando el perineo de Severus. Abrió más las piernas en señal de invitación, pero se decepcionó cuando Harry levantó la cabeza y cubrió la mano de Sev con la suya.

—Quiero subir—exclamó felizmente, la tonta sonrisa en su lugar— _Lubricous_ —la voz de Harry bajó repentinamente como si gruñera el hechizo de preparación. Incluso el lobo no podía ocultar su sorpresa cuando escuchó el hechizo sin siquiera una respuesta del otro mago que estaría en el extremo receptor, y todo lo que implicaba. Severus casi había pensado que Harry conjuró el hechizo sobre el hombre equivocado cuando no sentía ninguna preparación, y había visto al lobo sobresaltarse, pero entendió cuando Harry trepó sobre él y comenzó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él—Ayúdame, Sev, hmmm sí—tarareó Harry cuando Severus guio su dura polla hacia la entrada mágicamente preparada de Harry—De eso es de lo que estoy hablando—Harry se retorció sobre la polla, asegurándose de que estuviera lo más lejos posible, y le dio un apretón. Siseó cuando las caderas de Severus se sacudieron en respuesta—Sexy Slytherin Snape—.

—Severus, fóllame—Dijo en pársel. Su cabeza se movió hacia atrás y se desplomó hacia adelante otra vez mientras rodaba sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, empalándose una y otra vez.

Severus descubrió que era muy divertido ver la versión actual de Harry arriba. Ver a su amante perderse era embriagador. Ocasionales jadeos o improperios interrumpieron la sibilancia de la lengua pársel siempre que su ángulo era el correcto. Severus dejó que el placer lo consumiera mientras Harry montaba su polla con exuberancia. El tabú de saber que Lupin yacía a escasos centímetros de distancia, lo hacia una experiencia embriagadora.

—Por favor tócame—suplicó Harry en pársel. Mientras estaba contento cuando Severus agarró sus caderas fuertemente y de repente se metió más profundo, bombeando su polla dentro de él con fuerza, su propia polla pulsante lloró en necesidad. Con nudillos blancos, Harry agarró la cabecera, usando la palanca para moverse sobre Severus—¡Joder! —Harry gritó en pársel cuando Severus golpeó su próstata por enésima vez—Por favor, por favor, por favor—Las súplicas de Harry salieron como un agudo siseo en el aire.

El olor del deseo y la necesidad impregnaba el aire con tanta fuerza como el olor a sexo y sudor. La cabeza de Remus giraba con los abrumadores aromas que saturaban el aire húmedo. Su excitación era dolorosamente obvia, creciendo desde el suave pelaje del vientre que cubría su forma de lobo. Con Harry y Severus tan completamente absortos el uno con el otro, no había esperado que ninguno de ellos lo notara cuando soltó un gemido inesperado. Fue para su gran conmoción y alivio cuando una ola de magia pasó sobre él y el último bozal se desprendió.

Una mirada cuidadosa a Harry demostró que el mago más joven estaba demasiado inmerso en su placer por haber sido el que lo había liberado de sus confines. Severus parecía estar completamente ocupado, pero Lupin lo sabía mejor. Severus era un espía impresionante por una razón. Se preguntó ociosamente cómo actuaría el Maestro de Pociones si hubiera estado a solas con Harry. El uso que Harry hizo de Pársel durante el sexo fue una revelación inesperada en sí misma. Había visto a Harry hablar con la nueva serpiente mascota, pero eso era muy diferente del siseo implacable acompañado por el olor de la necesidad sexual y ahora la frustración. Estaba tentado a oler al miembro que goteaba, atrayendo la atención de Severus hacia la necesidad de Harry. Para el caso, estaba tentado a saltar sobre las piernas de Snape y montar a Harry junto con él. El mago más joven había estado tan desinhibido toda la noche, no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre el otro mago y si Snape alguna vez gritó cuando lo golpearon con un poderoso clímax.

Habiendo resistido todo lo que pudo, Remus abandonó su contemplación de los hábitos sexuales habituales del otro y cuidó de su propia necesidad.

Sin darse cuenta de que había estado pensando en la misma línea que el lobo observando sus actividades, Harry decidió que quería que su amante perdiera totalmente el control. Se había percatado vagamente de que Severus agitaba su varita hacía un momento, pero no sentía ninguna magia sobre sí mismo. Esto le dio algunas ideas propias.

Severus mantuvo su ritmo incluso mientras se sumergía profundamente en Harry. Los sonidos producidos por su joven amante lo acercaron al borde. Estaba agradecido de que el alcohol y otras sustancias que alteran la mente hubieran ayudado a Harry a durar tanto como él. Se deleitó con el conocimiento de que podía llevar a Harry a un estado tan intenso pero desesperado como gotas de sudor goteadas en su pecho por su amante de arriba. Había estado a punto de buscar el lubricante de nuevo cuando sintió una repentina maldad entre ellos. Con un comienzo, se dio cuenta de que la astucia se extendía no solo dentro de Harry, sino también a él mismo.

Sabiendo que estaba tan cerca, Severus alcanzó la polla de Harry que goteaba. Tan pronto como envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor del miembro pulsante, sintió una inesperada intrusión en su entrada. Una mirada de pánico al otro lado de la cama probó que Lupin todavía estaba donde había estado desde el principio. Sin siquiera un segundo para reconocer las vibraciones reveladoras por lo que eran, Severus sintió la explosiva ola de placer cuando el juguete de Harry se estrelló en su entrada.

El grito resultante fue satisfactorio; gritos en plural, en realidad. Severus había apretado tanto la polla de Harry cuando el juguete le tocó la próstata que los envió a ambos por el borde. Se convulsionó, derramando su semilla profundamente en su amante, mientras Harry disparaba cada gota de su propio orgasmo. Si Severus estaba avergonzado de haber dejado ir a Lupin, lo superó con la suficiente rapidez cuando miró hacia otro lado y se encontró con el hombre lobo que había estado ocupado lamiendo su propia liberación.

Harry había esperado gritar y estaba bastante satisfecho con el grito. No notó la rápida mirada de Sev a Lupin.

Pronto los tres magos se habían quedado dormidos. Severus mantuvo una mano alrededor del trasero de Harry, sosteniéndolo cerca, la cabeza de su amante descansando sobre su hombro, soplando cálidas bocanadas de aire contra su cuello mientras soñaba con cosas sin importancia. Después de un tiempo, Harry cambió su peso ligeramente, deslizándose fuera de Sev, permitiendo al viejo mago respirar un poco más. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de protesta cuando la polla de Sev finalmente se liberó.

La nariz del lobo se había acostumbrado hacía mucho tiempo al olor del sexo en la habitación, pero casi se despertó por los aromas flotantes que llamaron su atención incluso en el sueño. Su nariz se contrajo, la punta de su lengua lamió su nariz y su hocico absorbiendo el sabor en el aire. La nariz húmeda siguió oliendo, su hocico empujándose lejos de donde descansaba sobre sus patas para absorber mejor el aroma. La inesperada presión de la carne en contra de su hocico despertó al lobo completamente, sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron al darse cuenta de que acababa de probar la semilla de Severus Snape, que goteaba del culo de Harry. Si fuera sincero consigo mismo, admitiría que no solo había probado, sino que también había bañado cada gota que pudo de ese dulce pozo de degustación.

En un intento de obtener control de sí mismo y resistir todos los impulsos de empujar más de su lengua en el joven mago, Remus corrió hasta el pie de la cama, alejándose de toda tentación. No pensaría por qué no se levantó y salió de la habitación para dormir en el sofá. Simplemente ignoró la reacción de su cuerpo a los dos nuevos sabores y se obligó a controlar al lobo. El sueño tardó en llegar.

* * *

Severus se despertó con el sonido de Hedwig rompiendo un paquete de pan en la cocina. Harry estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos. La sensación de pelaje que había sentido contra la parte posterior de su brazo en la última parte de la noche había sido reemplazada por la piel. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Harry al despertarse con una brazada de Remus, en lugar de Lunático. Aparentemente no se enteraría, ya que fue Lupin quien se despertó a continuación. Severus vio como el mago en los brazos de su amante se ponía rígido, al darse cuenta de dónde y con quién estaba en la cama. Superado por la situación, aún no se había dado cuenta de que no solo se sentía muy bien, sino que ni siquiera había despertado por completo para la transformación de su ser humano.

Muy lentamente, Remus volvió la cabeza. Una interesante serie de emociones cruzó su rostro ya que no había esperado ver la Marca Tenebrosa parcialmente oscurecida por la cara de Harry, donde descansó pacíficamente sobre el antebrazo de Snape. Se preguntó brevemente cómo reaccionaría Voldemort, si alguna vez descubriera que el Niño Que Vivió había estado babeando mientras dormía sobre el siniestro símbolo del Señor Oscuro.

Ignorando la erección de la mañana que sobresalía de su trasero, Remus cuidadosamente se liberó del abrazo de Harry. Y aunque era un confidente en su habilidad para el sigilo, no le sorprendió en absoluto oír la voz de Snape mientras salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

—Dale a Will y Basil mis saludos—ronroneó el Maestro de Pociones, que no hizo ningún intento de discreción mientras miraba a Remus de arriba abajo, confirmando que sí, que el hombre lobo estaba lo suficientemente bien dotado como para mantener la atención de los viejos compañeros de follar de Snape. El sonido de Lupin recogiendo apresuradamente su ropa en la habitación contigua fue sorprendentemente ahogado por el inesperado comentario de Harry.

—Maldición, él es enorme—.

* * *

—¿Pensé que dijiste que eras uno de los dos únicos magos en el área que hablan con serpientes? —Preguntó la serpiente mientras Harry refrescaba el agua.

—Um, sí—Harry respondió, sabiendo a dónde iba todo esto.

La pequeña serpiente hizo un sonido feliz cuando se deslizó a través del agua dulce—Podría ser un poco más cálido—se quejó—Entonces, anoche, cuando estabas gritando instrucciones, ¿esperabas que lo entendieran? —Su pequeña cabeza roja descansaba en el borde del plato de agua, mirando hacia arriba, esperando una respuesta.

—No te preocupes por eso—Harry sumergió su cabeza bajo el agua y se maravilló de lo bien que la serpiente se deslizaba a través del agua. Hizo una nota mental para tratar de nadar con él en la bañera un día. Es decir, si alguna vez dejó de estar sobre Harry durante su siseo nocturno—Tengo que bajar, ¿Quieres venir? —.

—No vas a dejarme caer otra vez ¿verdad? —.

Harry se dirigió a los escalones de atrás con la serpiente en el bolsillo de su camisa. La otra noche, recibió una carta dirigida a la tienda debajo de su apartamento.

—Hola, señor Jennings—saludó Harry a su casero y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el techo para asegurarse de que no había nuevas grietas ni ningún otro daño.

—Señor Potter—sonrió a Harry y luego miró su calendario; era demasiado pronto para que Harry trajera la renta de nuevo—¿Todo está bien? ¿No hay incendios ni nada por lo que deba evacuar? —preguntó en broma, pero Harry no estaba seguro de si el hombre realmente estaba bromeando.

—Huele aquí—se quejó la serpiente, haciendo que Harry se mordiera la esquina de su labio para no reírse. El Sr. Jennings solía oler a bolas de naftalina.

—No pasó nada, recibí una carta para usted la otra noche. Era bastante tarde, y al principio me preocupaba que fuera urgente, pero estaba dirigida a la tienda, no a usted personalmente—se le ocurrió a Harry que, si fuera urgente, no debería haber esperado el día extra para entregarlo, pero lo había olvidado mientras estaba ocupado con los planes de la fiesta de Ron. El Sr. Jennings sonrió, después de haber reconocido los garabatos desordenados.

—Es de la hermana de mi esposa. No está exactamente bien de la cabeza y se olvida cuál es el nombre de casada de su hermana, así que envía el mensaje a la tienda. Todavía cree que vivimos arriba—.

Harry se rió cuando la señora Jennings gritó desde la habitación de atrás, alegando que su hermana estaba bien en la cabeza, a veces olvida nombres y cosas por el estilo. No iba a señalar que ella había recordado el nombre, ya que la carta estaba dirigida a "Jennings Antique Shop".

—Ella escribe para contarnos sobre algo que sucedió hace setenta y cinco años y luego se olvida de dejar salir la lechuza. A veces, por la noche, se levanta y deja que el pájaro salga a cazar, y eso nos permite conseguir la correspondencia en la madrugada—el Sr. Jennings hizo hincapié en sus palabras con un dedo artrítico nudoso apuñalando a dicha carta.

—¿Harry? —gritó una voz mucho más joven desde la habitación de atrás. Gwen Jennings salió de donde había estado tomando el té con su tía. Antes de darse cuenta, Harry estaba tomando el té y poniéndose al día con el aprendizaje de Gwen.

* * *

—Sabía que se comprometerían—Gwen estaba feliz de escuchar las buenas noticias de Hermione—Oh, ¿quién es este? —preguntó ella, extendiendo la mano para sacar a la serpiente del bolsillo donde había asomado. En este punto, la señora Jennings volvió a ayudar a su marido en la tienda, dándoles privacidad, insistiendo en que su miedo a las serpientes no tenía nada que ver con eso—Qué colores vibrantes—arrulló Gwen—Este es un gran espécimen. ¿Cómo se llama? —.

—No he descubierto cómo llamarlo todavía—admitió—Estoy impresionado, la mayoría de las chicas que conozco no se llevan demasiado bien con las serpientes—Harry sirvió un poco de leche en su plato para la serpiente, que no solo probó, sino que también se zambulló en ella.

—La mayoría de las chicas que conoces no pasan horas cortando cosas asquerosas para pociones, tampoco—sonrió y luego admitió que su conocimiento de las serpientes era principalmente de pociones y sus usos en ellas.

—No le digas eso, él no responde bien al peligro—Harry no quería ningún excremento de serpiente en su bolsillo—Él es todo hablar—bromeó, aunque la serpiente no lo sabía.

Los ojos de Gwen se agrandaron levemente—Cierto, puedes hablar con las serpientes. ¿Qué está diciendo ahora? —preguntó, pasando la punta de su dedo sobre las brillantes bandas de color.

—Huele como el oscuro al que llamas Sexy Serpiente Slytherin mientras te apareas—Siseó.

—Él...—Harry se aclaró la garganta—Dijo que podía oler pociones como las pocas que preparo en casa. Lo siento—añadió avergonzado, pensando que ella preferiría que la gente no le dijera que olía.

—Serpiente inteligente—dijo y explicó que había preparado un lote de analgésico para llevar a su tía—¿Por qué no lo llamas Naga? —.

—¿Naga? —Harry no iba a decirle que el otro hablante de pársel ya tenía una serpiente llamada Nagini, y no estaba demasiado cómodo con la similitud—¿O tal vez Jolokia? —ella sugirió—El Naga Jolokia es el pimiento más caliente del mundo. Tiene grandes colores, al igual que este pequeño chico—.

—¿Estás canalizando a Hermione? —.

—Mocoso, más como el Profesor Snape. Solo sé sobre la pimienta porque fue usada en una poción que hice recientemente—hizo una mueca, explicando que no podría comer algo tan caliente como el Naga Jolokia.

—Jolo tiene un buen sonido para eso—Se dirigió a la serpiente—¿Te gustaría si te llamara Jolo? —Preguntó una vez que podía obtener la atención de la serpiente de la leche.

—Todavía me debes un tritón con sabor a ratón—.

—Jolo es—Luego se dirigió a su amiga—A él le encanta—le dijo Harry a Gwen.

—¡Brillante! —ella ayudó a limpiar la leche que goteaba de sus escamas mientras se deslizaba hacia el bolsillo de la camisa de Harry—Dile que el nombre le queda tan bien, ya que la pimienta, como él, una vez se pensó que era venenosa—observó Gwen con avidez mientras Harry transmitía su mensaje.

—Jolo significa falso asesino. Te traeré el tritón más tarde hoy—prometió, notando que una vez más, el lenguaje no se tradujo exactamente. La serpiente recién nombrada estaba contenta y siseó en voz bastante alta con la boca bien abierta, como había hecho con el ratón en la tienda de quidditch. Gwen soltó una risita, viéndolo abrir su pequeña boca tan ancha, diciéndole a Harry lo lindo que era Jolo.

—SÍ! ¡Asesino de enemigos! —Siseó Jolo con orgullo. Harry no lo corrigió.

—¿Estás aquí esta semana? —Preguntó Harry—A Hermione le encantaría verte y vamos a tener una noche de chick-flicks en su casa, si estás interesada—.

—¿Chick-flick? Esto no involucra pollos vivos ni nada, ¿o sí? —preguntó en broma, aunque obviamente no tenía idea de lo que Harry estaba hablando.

—Es algo muggle—se rió—¿Sabes lo que es una película, verdad? —estaba seguro de que lo habían aprendido en estudios de muggles, pero no estaba seguro de si ella había tomado la clase. Continuó cuando ella asintió, diciendo que había ido una vez al cine—Las películas que están hechas para chicas, como romances y/o finales cursis, se llaman chick-flicks—observó su reacción y supo que iría a la película cuando ella sonrió.

—¿Es el romance o el final cursi lo que más disfrutas? No tenía idea de que eras tan sensible—sonaba más femenina que de costumbre y, para su deleite, Harry parecía horrorizado, su mano sobre su corazón para el efecto.

—Sabes que soy un romántico, pero si tengo que aguantar viendo a los protagonistas sexys hasta que tenga mi final cursi, haré lo que debo—Fue recompensado con la risa de Gwen y la Sra. Jennings jadeó y tosió, aunque Harry no estaba seguro si estaba ocultando su reacción o si realmente había hecho que la mujer se atragantara con su té. De cualquier manera, fue satisfactorio.

* * *

En una casa antigua en Little Hangleton, Voldemort revisó varias estrategias. Después de calcular los pros y los contras de cada uno, convocó a varios Mortífagos para obtener actualizaciones.

Uno a uno, llegaron, hicieron una reverencia y besaron el dobladillo de la vil túnica del mago.

—Goyle—siseó Voldemort. Odiaba lo lastimoso que Goyle padre había estado actuando desde que mataron a su cohorte Crabbe—Has tenido tiempo suficiente. Dime que tienes un nuevo recluta digno de servirme—.

—Sí mi Lord—su alivio fue palpable. Con la promesa de llevar al candidato a la próxima reunión plenaria, fue despedido. Sin perder tiempo, Goyle estaba en camino antes de que pudiera escuchar el comienzo de la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de la prueba? —los ojos rojos brillaban y se estrechaban, desafiando al Mortífago a desafiarlo.

—Muy satisfactorio, maestro—el mago sonrió de tal manera que su bigote se crispó—La respuesta de Potter fue tal como lo predijo—decidió no mencionar que Potter parecía haberlo visto cuando la capa de invisibilidad se enganchó en una rama, pero como todo funcionaba como estaba planeado, no tenía sentido llamar la atención sobre su propia ineptitud.

Severus Snape permaneció en silencio y esperó. Era una extraña hora del día para ser convocado, por lo que esperaba que esta fuera una sesión rápida de preguntas y respuestas, dejándolo seguir con su día. Se alegraba de que los dos magos antes que él, parecieran haber complacido al Señor Oscuro, por lo que había seguido rápidamente, pero ahora estaba ansioso por lo que el segundo mago había dicho. Más que cualquier cosa que el Señor Oscuro hubiera querido de él este día.

Afortunadamente, su pregunta para Severus había sido una que él y Dumbledore esperaban pronto, por lo que estaba preparado con información falsa sobre la Orden, y también dio el nombre de un mago en el Ministerio que la Orden pensó que podría ser un partidario de la Oscuridad. Si Dumbledore sospechaba que alguien no era un Mortífago, tal vez tuvieran la oportunidad de reclutarlo, o al menos se le puede utilizar como informante para pasarle información vital al Señor Oscuro. Perdido en su preocupación por Harry, Severus no notó que había dejado la mansión Riddle evitando cualquier castigo. Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuán antinaturalmente todavía estaba el malvado mago sentado en su trono.

Voldemort en varias ocasiones tuvo la impresión de que Harry Potter sufrió a través de su cicatriz. No había estado seguro de si era la invocación de sus seguidores o no, pero ahora una cosa era segura, Potter de alguna manera había logrado enviarle un mundo de dolor a través de su conexión. Antes de la oleada de poder que lo sacudió hasta el núcleo, el Señor Oscuro registró en las emociones de su rival solo para descubrir que el chico parecía trastornado de alguna manera. ¿Quizás estaba borracho? De cualquier manera, ya no estaba dispuesto a poner a prueba sus teorías. Estaba agradecido de tener un plan sólido para seguir adelante. Potter moriría y pronto.

* * *

Severus no perdió tiempo en contactar a algunos miembros de la familia Weasley para verificar la lista de invitados para la fiesta sorpresa de Ron. Hubo dos invitados inesperados, uno de ellos era la abuela de Ron, quien insistió en que ella estuviera allí para desearle muchos felices resultados del día, y su ayudante, que viajó con ella. Cuando Arthur le dijo que era inusual que su madre viajara estos días, Severus se apresuró a visitarla. Primero se aseguró de que el asistente estuviera allí.

Él y Kieran sufrieron una ración de multijugos, completa con la esencia de Harry y Ron, antes de aparecer en la casa de la Querida Vieja Abuela, trayendo un chal que estaban seguros de que debía haber dejado en la Madriguera. El escoces compartió una mirada con Severus cuando la matriarca Weasley no recordaba una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero después de pasar diez minutos con la anciana bruja, se dieron cuenta de que era normal para ella. Llamó a Kieran, "Charlie" y luego a "Bill" y tampoco recordó la fiesta de compromiso, a lo que Severus le informó que también había asistido. El asistente, por otro lado, tenía más posibilidades de dar respuestas a sus preguntas.

Severus odiaba pensar que lo que se suponía era una broma en la fiesta era más serio, y que su amante no estaba a salvo en la Madriguera. Todavía no había descubierto cómo habían engañado a Harry para que comiera el dulce contaminado.

* * *

Aunque usualmente era un mago digno, Severus Snape escupió en el suelo en el momento en que salieron de la casa, solo quince minutos después. Le gruñó a Kieran, quien le devolvió el saludo, gritando un feliz—¡Adiós, abuela! —antes de Aparecer.

—Mujer vil—gruñó Severus mientras abría la puerta del pub al que habían acordado ir después. Pidió un whiskey de fuego y tiro el trago por su garganta. Poniéndose la camisa hasta la nariz, gruñó—Todavía puedo oler su desdichado perfume—.

—¿Supongo que el spray de respiración funcionó? —preguntó Kieran con un guiño.

Recordando a sí mismo que todavía estaban "actuando" como Harry y Ron, un hechizo de privacidad fue lanzado sin demora—¿Alguna vez no? —llamó a la camarera para traerles otra ronda. Ni siquiera había puesto sus monedas en la caja de sus primeras bebidas.

Severus frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario. El spray no había fallado aún. Un estudiante muggle había dejado una pequeña lata de spray en su escritorio como una broma. No le prestó atención y lo agregó a la colección de botellas de champú y otros artículos similares que los estudiantes le habían regalado a lo largo de los años. Un buen día, la mente astuta de Severus examinó el recipiente y su contenido. Hizo algunas investigaciones y jugó con varias mezclas hasta que perfeccionó un suero de la verdad con una frescura a menta que podría rociar en su propia boca, pero que tenía un tiempo de liberación y podría ser transferido para que tenga efecto en otro. Incluso había desarrollado un antídoto que podría tomarse poco antes o después, por las dudas.

—Esa chica conoció a Harry en tu fiesta de compromiso y luego usó a la abuela como una excusa para ser invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños—.

—Entonces... ¿ella no está trabajando para el Señor Oscuro? —Kieran apenas podía mantener el júbilo de su tono.

—No, a menos que él quiera derrotar al chico "hacerlo hetero"—dijo con disgusto. La voz de Snape se elevó varias octavas antes de continuar su imitación sin aliento—La mujer adecuada puede hacerte hetero—frunció el ceño y lanzó otra vez—Un poco de sexo rápido y la mujer lo tomó como una invitación para meter su lengua vil en mi garganta—hizo una mueca—Prácticamente escupí en su boca para mantenerlo corto y pasar directamente al interrogatorio—.

—La próxima vez, seré Harry—dijo Kieran vertiginosamente—Maldita sea, este tipo es alto—añadió cuando estiró las piernas y golpeó los pies de Snape.

—Compórtate—siseó Snape. Antes de que Kieran entendiera, una joven mujer abrazó al mago que ella pensó que era Harry.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? —Preguntó alegremente y estaba a punto de sentarse en el regazo de Ron, sus labios a un pelo de distancia de él antes de que ella se sobresaltara y retrocediera varios pasos. Severus se impresionó al ver que Hermione tenía su varita discretamente en la mano en un instante. Podía ver las ruedas girando y esperaba solo un momento para ver si hablaba primero, o simplemente los maldecía.

—Hermione—comenzó lentamente—Puedes escaparte a Godric's Hollow para confirmar que sabe, o puedes sentarte y te lo explicaré—observó mientras consideraba sus opciones.

—Sigue hablando—dijo y miró a la puerta para ver si tenía un tiro claro, si decidía correr para conseguirlo.

—He puesto protecciones en la casa de tus padres—comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué trajiste a la última puesta de protecciones? — preguntó ella, esperando haber adivinado bien.

La piedra de Albus para confirmar tus medidas—"mejor que una poción" la escuchó susurrar—Este es un amigo y miembro de la Orden que me ayudó a hacer un recado—saludó a Kieran, quien le sonrió y le ofreció su regazo en broma—Compórtate—repitió Severus—Estoy segura de que se siente aliviada de haberme saludado primero en vez de besarte. Merlín lo sabe, no harías una gran pelea—disfrutó el rubor que se arrastraba por sus mejillas. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de molestarla desde que había deshecho de sus Obliviates.

—¿Recado? —ella preguntó y Severus tuvo que darle crédito con una suave transición a un nuevo tema.

—Fuimos a visitar a mi abuela—ayudó Kieran, cuya sonrisa no se veía del todo bien en la cara de Ron.

—¿Te refieres al ayudante de la abuela? —ella gruñó inesperadamente y Severus tuvo que evitar reírse—¿La desvergonzada que no acepta el "no" como respuesta? Pensé que tendrías que pelear con ella con un palo—señaló con el dedo el brazo de Severus y comenzó a reír, recordando las payasadas de Harry esa noche—Seguí gritando por el patio en su dirección, "¿Qué parte de gay no entiendes?" Partes equivocadas, déjame en paz—Ella se rió de dos caras sorprendidas.

—¿Ella realmente lo besó? —preguntó Kieran, pensando en una posible poción—... ¿O de alguna manera le dio ese chocolate? —No había esperado que ella se riera abiertamente.

—Podrías haberte ahorrado la molestia y solo me hubieras preguntado—dijo, todavía temblando de alegría—Los grandes espías—agregó como una excavación para devolverle a Severus lo que había dicho antes. Había estado casi aterrada de ver al hombre de nuevo después de recuperar sus recuerdos de haber tropezado accidentalmente con la versión más joven de Snape en su cama en Hogwarts. Sorprendentemente, ahora no la molestaba tanto como cuando había sucedido por primera vez. Ella todavía estaba mortificada, pero ya no estaba fuera de las profundidades.

—Por cierto, fuiste tú—dijo sonriendo al mago que se parecía a Ron.

—¿Yo que? —Kieran tomó un sorbo de su bebida y le guiñó un ojo—¿Yo le di el chocolate o yo lo besé? —dijo en un tono irónico. No fue Kieran a quien estaba mirando cuando aclaró. Hermione quería ver la cara de Severus, incluso si no permitía que se mostrara una gran reacción.

—Ambos. Le diste el chocolate durante un beso caliente. Por cierto, fue muy caliente—exageró con felicidad. Puso su mano sobre la de Kieran—Lo mantuviste cerca, estas manos acunaron suavemente su cabeza, pasando tus dedos por su cabello—notó que Severus dejó su bebida para ocultar el hecho de que su agarre había hecho que sus nudillos se blanquearan. Se encontró con ojos verdes que no tenían las mismas expresiones a las que estaba acostumbrada, continuó—Harry, por supuesto, no peleaste. Después de todo, Ron no iba a seguir adelante con eso, o al menos no creías que lo haría. La parte realmente divertida era la expresión de tu rostro. En el momento exacto en que pensaste que sentiste la lengua de Ron, y el chocolate pasó junto a tus labios—su diversión se desvaneció un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que podría haber cruzado la línea. Si la expresión de la cara de Harry/Snape era algo por lo que pasar, lo había hecho.

—¿Fue la parte verdaderamente divertida? —Preguntó Severus, imitando su voz burlonamente—¿Fue más divertido que la parte cuando lo llevo por flu a casa? —eso sometió a la bruja.

—Bueno, afortunadamente, nadie resultó herido—añadió tímidamente.

—Estoy teniendo un toque de "deja vu"—Kieran le pasó un trago de whiskey. Él asintió con la cabeza a Harry/Severus—¿No fue eso lo que te dijeron la última vez que tú y un Potter se encontraron con un hombre lobo? —.

—Las tres veces, en realidad—dijo Severus con aire contemplativo—Por cierto, Fawkes puede hacer una imitación perfecta de un hombre lobo, cuando decide que es hora de jugar—la sonrisa irónica en el rostro de Harry era francamente aterradora.

—Una imitación o...—ella preguntó vacilante si Harry simplemente parecía un hombre lobo. Severus decidió no molestarla más, pero respondió la pregunta lo mejor que pudo.

—No me hice un análisis de sangre, pero no había otra indicación de que la personalidad no fuera el clon de Lupin allí antes que yo. Gruñendo, podría añadir—volvió su atención a Kieran—Realmente tengo que aprender a no llamarlo niño—.

—¡No tienes idea! —Tanto Hermione como Kieran corearon, mirándose el inesperado unísono. La camarera vino, entrando en su espacio personal y también en su esfera de privacidad.

—Qué linda pareja son—dijo la camarera en dirección a Severus, como buscando confirmación—¿Quieres algo, cariño? —ella le preguntó alegremente a Hermione.

—¿Cómo sabías que no éramos ellos? —preguntó Kieran cuando la camarera se fue. Se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo y a Snape como Harry y Ron.

—Oh, um varias cosas, en realidad—respondió evasivamente. Ella no sabía quién estaba "haciendo" de Ron, y no quería mencionar el aumento de la magia de Harry.

—No puedes sentir su magia—ayudó a Severus. Ella asintió, aliviada de que fuera seguro decir algunas cosas.

—Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que no podía sentirlo—dijo refiriéndose a Harry—Estoy empezando a sentir un poco la firma mágica de Ron, pero también, él no usa la colonia que compré para su cumpleaños. Hay demasiados vasos vacíos en la mesa para esos dos, y no hay comida para Ron—dijo. una respiración profunda, y le devolvió la sonrisa inesperada de Severus.

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó Severus con una sonrisa.

—Sí, en realidad, también debería haber un poco de agua para Jolo—agregó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Quién es Jolo? —.

—La serpiente de Harry, por supuesto—estaba emocionada de haber sabido varias cosas que el Maestro de Pociones no sabía.

* * *

Voldemort miró sus pies, donde uno de sus seguidores se arrodilló para inclinarse y besar el dobladillo de su túnica—Puedes levantarte—se sentía lleno de gracia.

—¿Cómo puedo servirte, mi Señor? —el mago tembló ligeramente.

—¿Dime otra vez qué es lo que hace tu hijo? —los ojos rojos brillaron, era aterrador cuando estaba alegre.

—Es un entomólogo, mi señor. Estudia insectos, de hecho, quería que mencionara un envío de abejas asesinas que podría estar disponible dentro de dos meses, si lo desea—.

—Sí, eso estaría bien. Mientras tanto, dale esta orden. Él debe enviarme un enjambre de Glumbumbles a más tardar la próxima semana—.

 


	84. La Calma Antes De...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En las puertas de Hogwarts, Ron esperó a que llegara su amigo. Vio cómo varios estudiantes se acercaban a las puertas. Se susurraban entre ellos, mirándolo inquisitivamente con sus túnicas de Auror.

—Mira, te dije que pondrían a alguien en las puertas. El profesor Dumbledore no va a dejar que los Mortífagos simplemente entren bailando—dijo un estudiante de Ravenclaw con firmeza a su amigo. Ron estaba en su hora de almuerzo y se reuniría con Harry en Hogwarts para volar con Ginny antes de un juego contra Slytherin dentro de unos días. Iban a usar los últimos minutos de la práctica de quidditch de Slytherin antes de tomar el vuelo ellos mismos. Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta, no era demasiado pronto para Ron.

—Algo está pasando—llamó apresuradamente antes de tomar el terreno a la carrera.

—¿Qué? —Harry realmente deseaba tener piernas más largas en momentos como este. Sus túnicas de quidditch negras revolotearon detrás de él mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad. Antes de que Ron pudiera responder, Harry vio una línea de Aurores de pie cerca del campo de quidditch, manteniendo a los estudiantes alejados del área. Ron se detuvo para hablar con un compañero de trabajo mientras Harry seguía caminando en dirección a Minerva McGonagall, varios metros más adelante. Casi había llegado a su destino cuando un mago de aspecto oficial se interpuso en su camino.

—Joven, los estudiantes deben regresar al castillo, a menos que estén en el séptimo año, entonces pueden ir a Hogsmeade, pero solo en parejas—se detuvo para fijarse en la túnica de Harry, dándose cuenta de que no era un problema escolar. El Auror miró sus ojos verdes, listo para preguntar si era un estudiante, y tal vez echar un vistazo a su antebrazo, pero con una mirada a su frente, lo reconoció fácilmente—¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita de hoy, Sr. Potter? —preguntó en un tono muy severo, sin disculparse por confundirlo con un estudiante.

—Ron Weasley y yo íbamos a ver la práctica de Slytherin y luego a volar con su hermana, Ginny—respondió honestamente.

—Harry no necesita una razón para estar aquí. Albus Dumbledore es su tutor legal, tiene una habitación aquí—espetó Ron, que acababa de llegar detrás de ellos, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Es mayor de edad, lo que significa que el profesor Dumbledore ya no tiene un vínculo legal con el Sr. Potter—siseó el Auror. Ron simplemente se rió.

—¿Y el día que cumpliste 17 años, nunca dormiste en la casa de tus padres otra vez? —por el tono de Ron y el sonrojo del otro Auror, Harry supuso que el hechicero aún vivía con sus padres—Aw, no hagas que tus bragas se tuerzan, me quedaré con mis amigos todo el tiempo que me quieran—dijo Ron riendo, desactivando ligeramente el temperamento del otro Auror. Harry tuvo la impresión de estas dos cabezas a tope con regularidad—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Harry, queriendo saber más que dónde vivían los dos Aurores. Desafortunadamente, no parecía que se recibiera una respuesta.

—No pueden decirle al público cuando se trata de un estudiante, especialmente antes de que lleguen los padres—dijo Ron, sonando muy profesional—Podríamos entrar y escucharlo de cualquiera de los cientos de estudiantes que quieren compartir la historia con oídos nuevos—agregó, molestando al Auror que estaba a su lado—Quiero ir a hablar con Ginny, de todos modos—Ron tiró de Harry. Como parecía que McGonagall tenía las manos ocupadas, Harry no protestó.

—Encantado de conocerte—dijo Harry dulcemente, lo cual fue un poco exagerado, ya que nadie había dicho el nombre del otro mago.

—La señorita Weasley está en el interrogatorio, ya que estaba en el terreno de juego cuando ocurrió el incidente. La encontrarán en la enfermería cuando hayan terminado—explicó el Auror cortésmente, haciendo que se detuvieran a medio paso.

—Gracias, amigo—dijo Ron sinceramente—Harry, este es Mike, su unidad y la mía trabajan juntas a veces—.

—Mike—Harry inclinó la cabeza en un rápido asentimiento, pero esta vez sin sarcasmo. Mientras Ron y él se acercaban a las grandes puertas de roble, Ron explicó que a menudo tenían rivalidades entre las unidades, ya que hacían que los ejercicios y competiciones fueran más enérgicos, pero se les había advertido que, en el mundo real, todavía estaban en el mismo lado.

Al ver quién estaba en la puerta de la enfermería, Poppy Pomfrey permitió la entrada, pero los condujo a unas sillas vacías detrás de un separador de camas donde se interrogaba a varios estudiantes. Harry tuvo que preguntarse qué tan bien los Aurores pensaban que los estudiantes reaccionarían ante el tipo de interrogatorio que parecía estar sucediendo. Cada estudiante se sentó ante tres Aurores, respondiendo preguntas antes de continuar para hablar con Albus Dumbledore, y luego fueron enviados detrás de un divisor diferente. Después de haber visto a Ginny responder a todas sus preguntas, Harry pudo ver que estaba hecha un desastre. Se acercó para escuchar detrás de la última cortina, para ver cuándo terminaría, entonces él y Ron podrían verla, asegurándose de que ella estaría bien.

—Señora Weasley—Harry se sobresaltó, sin haber esperado escuchar la voz de Severus—Ya casi terminaste aquí—.

—Ya les he contado todo. He contado la historia cinco veces. Mis respuestas no van a cambiar—se quejó cansadamente.

—Entonces todavía está fresco en tu mente—Snape parecía implacable mientras levantaba su portapapeles como para verificar qué preguntas iba a hacerle primero. Con un gemido, trató de calmarse para poder superar esta interminable serie de preguntas y salir de la opresiva habitación lo antes posible.

—Sí, señor—suspiró resignada y miró a su profesor, quien simplemente la miró por unos momentos. Trató de concentrarse, pero los ojos de su mente volvían a esa terrible escena en el campo de quidditch.

—¿Tienes alguna alergia? —comenzó Snape, tomándola por sorpresa.

Ginny negó con la cabeza—No, señor—su rodilla rebotó agitadamente mientras se preguntaba qué tenía eso que ver con lo que paso.

—¿Has comido desde el desayuno? —Mientras hablaba, Snape estaba sacando un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su bata. Obteniendo otra sacudida de su cabeza, le entregó una poción tranquilizante—No se te permite repetir ninguna de las preguntas que se te hacen en esta sala—dijo Snape oficialmente, y bajó la vista mientras escribía unas pocas notas, y luego dijo en voz más baja—La verdad es que no importa lo que dices, como la escuela lo sabrá muy pronto, pero hay una excusa en caso de que quieras mantener a raya a los chismosos—Él la sorprendió con un guiño y le mostró la puerta, ya que era libre de irse.

Ginny se relajó aliviada. Después de mirar por todas partes, comprobando que estaban realmente fuera de la línea de visión de los demás con la cortina de privacidad, logró impresionar al Maestro de Pociones de inmediato dándole las gracias con una mano pequeña que cubría la suya. Casi parecía como si le hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla cuando había visto a la niña con Harry, pero afortunadamente se contuvo. Cuando la cortina se apartó, Ginny felizmente se marchitó en los acogedores brazos de Harry y Ron que la sacaron de la enfermería.

Cuando quedó muy claro que no había un área común para hablar sin que ella fuera bombardeada con preguntas de amigos y compañeros de estudios curiosos, Harry llevó a Ginny y Ron a la gárgola que protegía la entrada de la oficina de Albus.

* * *

—¿Está es tu habitación? —preguntó Ginny, que no podía recordar que fuera tan sencilla las pocas veces que había estado allí en el pasado—¿Te deshiciste de algo desde que estuve aquí? —ella preguntó, posponiendo la conversación inevitable. Ron rodó sus ojos antes de responder.

—Sí, Gin, las imágenes en el estante reemplazaron una treintena de botellas de poción y sacaron el archivo colgante en la pared que tenía todos los cuadros que controlaban los medicamentos, las tomas y el conteo sanguíneo…—Ron habría continuado con la interminable lista de equipos que una vez habían estado en la habitación mientras luchaba por mantener vivo a su hermano durante el verano, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Déjala en paz—Harry se sentó en la cama junto a ella, acercando a su hermanita. Se apoyaron contra la pared trasera, mientras que Ron tomó la silla solitaria en la habitación. Se sentó en el borde de su asiento, esperando escuchar lo que había sucedido. Extendió la mano, quitándole los zapatos, como su madre hacía cuando estaban enfermos o molestos. Instantáneamente tiró de una pierna debajo de ella, feliz de sentir la mano fuerte de su hermano darle unas palmaditas, incluso si era la parte superior de su pie.

—Bajé al campo temprano para ver al equipo Slytherin un poco antes de que llegaras—comenzó, y se inclinó más cerca, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry—Volaban como de costumbre, nada fuera de lo común. Su bateador sigue jugando tan sucio como siempre—agregó sin ninguna razón en particular además de la postergación—Entonces, de la nada, oí un grito. El guardián se había agarrado a uno de los aros y por un segundo pensé que había sido golpeado con una bludger, pero luego noté que se estaba agarrando de su brazo izquierdo. Estaba tan absorto observándolo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que alguien seguía gritando—se estremeció y soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Dobby llegó con una bandeja de bebidas para ellos. La pequeña criatura le entregó suavemente una taza de chocolate caliente antes de irse con un “pop”—Mmm, malvaviscos—dijo, soplando el vapor.

—¿Hubo un ataque? —preguntó Ron, ya no podía esperar.

—No—respondió ella antes de tomar un largo sorbo de su cocoa—Ellos tienen la Marca Tenebrosa y fueron convocados. Supongo que no han sido Mortífagos por mucho tiempo porque los tomó por sorpresa. El guardián estaba bien, pero uno de sus cazadores estaba volando muy alto y acababa de pasar la quaffle, por lo que solo había tenido un brazo sosteniendo su escoba cuando el dolor debió haber golpeado. Debió ser arrojado con la mano derecha—notó, algo aturdida—...se cayó—susurró las últimas palabras—Fue horrible—se estremeció y Harry tomó la taza de sus manos temblorosas—El sonido que hizo... sus gritos. Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en ti, Harry, cuando caías desde tan alto en mi segundo año. Ni siquiera podía pensar lo suficientemente rápido como para haber lanzado un hechizo a frenarlo, dudo de que hubiera sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer una diferencia, realmente—parecía estar hablando consigo misma al final.

>> Golpeó fuerte, también—su enfoque parecía apagado cuando recordó la imagen del cuerpo del niño golpeando el suelo con un repugnante golpe y rebotando un poco, solo para quedarse quieto, con sangre saliendo de su cabeza partida. Ella se puso verde. Ron fue sorprendentemente rápido con el cubo de basura, sosteniéndolo debajo de la cabeza de su hermana mientras ella jadeaba. Dobby regresó, entregándole a Harry una franela fresca y húmeda. De hecho, era extremadamente conveniente estar unido al elfo de la casa.

—Lo sé, Ginny—dijo Harry suavemente, tirando de ella hacia atrás en una posición cómoda, cubriéndola con una manta en el proceso—Es horrible ver morir a alguien, y no sacaras esa visión de tu mente por un tiempo, pero prometo que se desvanecerá—Harry la rodeó con el brazo, contento de que ella estuviera tan abatida que pudiera descansar su cabeza encima de ella. Presionó un beso en su cabeza, recordando la comodidad que había tenido con él en el pasado. Se abstuvo de reírse entre dientes al recordar a Albus haciendo lo mismo cuando le atraparon la barba en el tubo de alimentación de Harry. Ron lo miró con curiosidad, pero Harry no pensó que encontrarían la historia tan divertida como él, al menos no ahora.

Con la ayuda del chocolate caliente, Harry y Ron pudieron ver por los ojos caídos que la poción relajante funcionaba bien. Ginny se había animado fácilmente cuando Ron mencionó el “perrito” y Harry admitió que retozaba por el apartamento como un lobo completo con el bozal. Mencionó un poco más y se alegró de que no lo hubieran interrogado aún más acerca de su tarde con Remus y Severus. Ginny se rió de la historia, pero obviamente estaba perdiendo fuerza.

* * *

Severus finalmente había salido de la enfermería después de que los Aurores estaban satisfechos, después de haber terminado de interrogar a todos los que habían estado en el campo de quidditch cuando ocurrió el incidente. Tuvo la desagradable tarea de empacar las pertenencias del chico muerto en el dormitorio del séptimo año. Los padres no estarían allí para recoger el baúl del chico durante horas, ya que actualmente se encontraban detenidos en el Ministerio de Magia, probablemente siendo bombardeados por funcionarios que querían interrogarlos sobre la Marca Oscura encontrada en su hijo. Sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo, Severus dejó caer el baúl en su oficina.

Mientras pensaba en Harry, sabiendo que estaba en los terrenos, o más específicamente, en la torre de Albus, no creía que estuviera de humor para discutir los eventos del día con él. Severus tomó como una derrota personal esta prueba de no haber mantenido a sus estudiantes Slytherin a salvo. Antes de regresar al caos, Severus decidió deslizarse a sus habitaciones para tocar base con Harry. Había visto a Ron hablando con un compañero Auror, por lo que asumió que Harry todavía estaría con la Srta. Weasley. Un rápido vistazo al Flu confirmó que esto era cierto. El problema con un vistazo rápido es que era difícil tener una buena idea de lo que está sucediendo sin que alguien se dé cuenta. ¿Estaba su Harry en la cama con Ginny? Decidiendo usar la discreción, Severus entró para una mirada más completa.

No debería haberse sorprendido al ver que Harry le devolvía la mirada cuando el mago más joven notó el rápido destello de la cara de Severus en el Flu un momento antes. Harry guiñó un ojo y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que Severus guardara el silencio. Estaba apoyado contra la esquina de la pared con los pies cruzados y un pequeño libro abierto en su regazo. Ginny, con un pañuelo en la mano, tenía su cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Harry, su respiración estable en el sueño.

Con un movimiento de su varita y un hechizo inaudible, Severus evitó que el sonido llegara a los oídos de Ginny. Harry sonrió cuando Severus gentilmente empujó su cabeza hacia un lado para mantener a Harry fuera de la línea del hechizo.

—¿A menudo llevas mujeres a tu cama? —ronroneó Severus antes de presionar sus labios en los de Harry. Un quejido escapó del joven mago cuando Severus lo besó lánguidamente.

—Sí, pero solo he logrado atraer al tipo loco mental. Probablemente debería trabajar con eso, ya que mi otra experiencia patética con una mujer también involucró lágrimas, pero Ginny cayó inconsciente. Culpo al Maestro de Pociones—Harry disfrutaba las bromas juguetonas, pero podía ver que su amante estaba evitando los eventos del día—¿Esta seguro el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin? —Si se refería a que estaban ilesos o a salvo de ser descubiertos como Mortífagos no quedó claro.

—Por ahora—La respuesta se aplicaría a cualquiera de las preguntas. Harry asintió, contemplando posibles resultados para los involucrados. Sabía que Severus despreciaba el hecho de que algunos de sus estudiantes actuales ya estaban marcados. También sabía que Severus no había venido a discutir los problemas actuales.

—Gracias por facilitarle las cosas a Ginny—Harry le apretó la mano, pero fue Severus quien pareció agradecido. Harry miró a la chica en la que le gustaba pensar que era su hermana. Frunció el ceño, viendo que la pelirroja generalmente atrevida parecía tan frágil. Lanzó un hechizo que la mantendría dormida, y derribó a Severus, para sentarse a su lado. Con su mano libre, Harry deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Sev, acercándolo más para reclamar sus labios.

El beso demandante de Harry tomó a Severus por sorpresa, aunque se unió ansiosamente en la batalla por el control. Harry continuó explorando cada centímetro de su boca a un ritmo ferviente. Su mano apretó un puñado de pelo lacio y negro mientras su lengua cada vez más talentosa saqueaba la boca de Severus. La pasión los había atraído a los dos por completo y había borrado todos los pensamientos del resto del mundo. El corazón bombeando; Harry jadeando, recuperando el aliento, sus mejillas firmemente juntas.

Severus lo acarició como un gato; su cálido aliento se hinchó contra la mejilla y la oreja de Harry. A su manera felina, Harry inclinó su cabeza, permitiendo un mejor acceso para los bocados y besos de Sev a lo largo de su mandíbula, y luego gimió felizmente mientras el lóbulo de su oreja estaba aprisionado entre los dientes de Sev.

Ginny comenzó a deslizarse entre ellos y les recordó dónde estaban. Severus mantuvo una mano en su hombro, manteniéndola apoyada contra la pared y el hombro de Harry mientras dormía, sin darse cuenta del calor que se estaba formando entre la pareja—Debería irme—dijo Severus sin aliento contra el cuello de Harry, pero en lugar de retirarse, acercó a Harry mientras apretaba a Ginny—¿Con cuántos de tus amigos vamos a compartir una cama? —Preguntó Severus con una sonrisa.

—Hablando de amigos—Harry ya no estaba bromeando—he estado pensando en Remus—observó una reacción, y no se sorprendió de encontrar ninguno. Severus parecía simplemente curioso y Harry esperaba que lo que tenía que decir se tomara bien.

—¿Tienes que, ahora? —Hablaron brevemente sobre la noche de la luna llena; no hubo arrepentimientos.

—Um, sí, en realidad, lo he estado pensando mucho—admitió—La otra noche fue realmente caliente—se detuvo nerviosamente—Sé que tus experiencias son enormes comparadas con las mías y probablemente has hecho cosas que ni siquiera sé que sean posibles—hizo una pausa cuando la sonrisa malvada de Severus confirmó esa afirmación—Tengo muchas ganas de aprender sobre la marcha, pero...—.

—Pero—alentó Severus.

—No creo que pueda compartirte—habló rápidamente, apenas manteniendo un tartamudeo en su voz—Lo siento si estás decepcionado, pero no me gusta la idea de que alguien comparta nuestra cama—Tomando aliento, Harry comenzó de nuevo, más tranquilo esta vez—Realmente me divertí la otra noche, pero no sé cómo me hubiera sentido si hubiera habido más implicado... um, ¿tiene sentido? ¿Estás bien con eso? —La idea de ver a Remus o cualquier otra persona besar a Severus lo puso totalmente nervioso. Él se puso rígido solo de pensar en esa noche, pero sabía que no se hubiera sentido así si Remus participara más que como un voyeur. La contemplación de Harry llegó a un abrupto final cuando Severus lo acercó con fuerza para besarlo. Severus lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, y le quitó el aliento con el exigente beso.

Harry pensó que escuchó gruñir “mío” cuando Severus se aferró a su cuello—¿Supongo que estás de acuerdo con eso? —estaba agradecido por la reacción de Sev.

—Si hubiera pensado por un minuto que Lupin se hubiera unido, no hubiéramos estado en esa situación—Severus le dio un pequeño beso, apoyando sus frentes juntas—No negaré que en ocasiones mis gustos van al lado de los aventureros, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a permitir que otros tengan lo que es mío—Severus no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la sonrisa de Harry se amplió.

—¿Entonces pueden mirar, pero no tocar? —Harry preguntó bromeando—¿Probar? —se atrevió a agregar.

—Mocoso taimado—Severus no lo dijo en voz alta, pero no estaba tan preocupado por el lobo lamiendo su semilla mientras goteaba del culo de Harry. Tal vez fue el aliento que su amante había soplado contra su pecho por placer en ese momento, o posiblemente la idea de que Sirius Black se revolviera en su tumba. Eso también fue muy satisfactorio.

Severus lo besó nuevamente antes de ponerse de pie de mala gana—Gracias—dijo antes de robar otro beso.

—¿Por qué? —Harry tuvo la impresión de que Severus no solo estaba hablando sobre Remus, y estaba feliz de recibir otro beso.

—Tener a alguien a quien acudir en una crisis, aunque solo sea por un momento, para permitirme dar un paso atrás y orientarme antes de salir de nuevo. Fue mucho más reconfortante de lo que podría haber imaginado—su franqueza los sorprendió ambos—Y por no estar dispuesto a compartir—añadió con un guiño, y besó a su amante una vez más. Harry gimió cuando su labio inferior fue abusado entre los dientes de Sev.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ¡de nada! —.

* * *

Tan pronto como el fuego brilló de verde con la partida de Severus, la puerta se abrió, revelando un frustrado Ron.

—No creerías lo que esos idiotas…—perdiendo todo pensamiento al verlo, los ojos de Ron se agrandaron—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Sus ojos se movieron entre Harry y su hermana. Los labios de su amigo estaban magullados, su cabello revuelto y tenía una mordida en el cuello. Ginny parecía estar dormida, pero tenía lo que parecía ser un chupón propio.

—¿Qué? —Harry parecía confundido, lo que era mucho mejor que la mirada aturdida y satisfecha que llevaba un segundo antes—Acabas de perderte a Sev. Whoa—Harry podía sentir a Ginny resbalar de su hombro otra vez. Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su torso para levantar su espalda—Ayuda—añadió, al ver que su cara caía directamente hacia su entrepierna.

Ron rápidamente se agarró del hombro de su hermana, empujándola hacia arriba. Su pulgar cubrió el área de su clavícula donde lucía el moretón—Déjame adivinar, ¿esta no es la primera vez que has estado en esta posición hoy? —se rió Ron, quien se había sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Harry para poner a Ginny en sus manos antes de aterrizar en el regazo de Harry. Notó que el pulgar de Sev era mucho más grande que el suyo, pero no hizo ningún comentario—¡Ay, no te esfuerces demasiado! Su arete está atrapado, lo romperás de inmediato—hizo una mueca, al ver que el lóbulo de su oreja se separaba de su rostro—No tires tanto, eso tiene que doler—suspiró feliz cuando el lazo de oro se desenredó—Estás despierta—vio a Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba entre Harry, Ron, sus posiciones y las marcas que Harry no había tenido antes.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó incrédula, y por su vida, no podía entender por qué Ron y Harry de repente se estaban riendo tanto.

* * *

Más tarde esa semana, en el salón de su modesta casa, un Mortífago contempló su vida y la vida del hijo que había enterrado esa mañana. Había estado esperando su viaje a Hogwarts para ver el juego de Slytherin/Gryffindor. Entre el trabajo y sus deberes para servir al Señor Oscuro, había estado demasiado ocupado para asistir a los juegos de este año escolar. Con varios meses más de la temporada, estaba seguro de que habría tiempo para ver volar a su hijo.

En el cementerio esa mañana, había dado un pequeño paseo para reunirse a sí mismo y ganar un poco de compostura. En una hilera de lápidas, encontró el lugar de entierro de un mago que había muerto hacía unos veinte años. Junto a su nombre y fechas estaba un símbolo que lo reconoció como Auror. El Mortífago caminó más lejos para encontrar una piedra de granito marcada con Sirius Black. Tallado junto a su nombre estaba un pequeño fénix. Recordó el día en que Black había muerto porque había sido el mismo día en que su hermano, que también era un Mortífago, había sido capturado y sentenciado a Azkaban. Él había muerto poco después de su encarcelamiento. No había ningún símbolo de importancia en la piedra de su hermano. Del mismo modo, no habría ninguno para su hijo.

A su regreso a la tumba de su hijo, el Mortífago encontró a su esposa en un estado casi catatónico, como lo había estado desde el accidente. Un mago con un delantal verde quitó las flores de un carro, entregándoselas a su asistente, quien las colocó sobre el ataúd. El padre le dio las gracias al hombre, un compañero Mortífago. Miró con curiosidad hacia el carro para ver una gran caja de ortigas.

—¿Quién sería tan insultante como para enviar ortigas para el entierro de mi hijo? —preguntó enojado. La floristería se disculpó profusamente, explicando que no eran para su hijo; habían sido ordenadas por su Señor y él los entregaría en su siguiente parada.

En realidad, no había esperado nada, pero esperaba que hubiera algún reconocimiento por su hijo que había muerto debido a la Marca Tenebrosa que había llevado con tanto orgullo. Pensó que era un insulto que su Señor hubiera hecho una orden con el florista ese mismo día y no hubiera hecho siquiera un comentario sobre la muerte de su hijo. Su enojo se notaba claramente y el florista se propuso mencionar que su Señor le había permitido entregar primero las flores en el cementerio, lo que lo hizo esperar un poco más por sus ortigas.

—Qué magnánimo de él—murmuró el padre suavemente antes de hechizar subrepticiamente las ortigas.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta de cómo el plan de Voldemort casi había llegado a buen término en el primer intento, Harry regresó a Godric's Hollow para seguir construyendo. La base adicional se había establecido para acomodar el cambio en los planes. Harry sonrió mientras miraba el marco que formaba la torreta. A medida que el panel de yeso se fue, la casa realmente comenzó a tomar forma. Estaba deseando que llegaran los instaladores de ventanas, pero sabía que tenía que esperar hasta que se entregara la nueva bañera. Se vería una grúa para llevar la bañera grande a través de una abertura aún más grande para la ventana del dormitorio principal... o eso sería lo que los vecinos pensaban que habría usado después de un poco de proyección mágica, mientras que un _Wingardium Leviosa_ haría el trabajo real.

En algún lugar de la sala del trono, un mago temblaba en el suelo. La maldición Cruciatus no lo había ayudado a responder la pregunta de por qué un enjambre de Glumbumbles había muerto inexplicablemente.

* * *

—¡Señor Potter! —un hombre alrededor de los treinta y tantos gritó. Harry no había registrado ninguna firma mágica y asomó la cabeza por la abertura de la ventana de la sala—Tengo que conectar el cableado eléctrico—explicó, como si el camión con grandes letras azules que deletreaban el nombre de la empresa no fuera una indicación.

—¡Excelente! —Harry vitoreó. Las cosas realmente se estaban uniendo—Soy Harry Potter—estrechó la mano del hombre.

El trabajador se presentó como Carl, agarró un cinturón de herramientas de su camión y luego miró a Harry con incertidumbre. Harry notó que el hombre revisaba sus músculos, pero no daba la impresión de que era homosexual.

—Eres el dueño de la casa, ¿verdad? —Carl intentó parecer confiado, pero no lo había logrado. Su alivio fue obvio cuando Harry asintió.

—Sí, supongo que es obvio que esta es la primera casa que construí—Harry soltó una carcajada depredadora. Los hombres que habían descargado la primera entrega de madera habían comentado varias cosas que Harry estaba haciendo en el orden incorrecto. Eso parecía tan antiguo, y se había vuelto más seguro desde entonces.

—Para ser honesto, casi le pregunté si su padre estaba aquí, pero parece que sabes lo que estás haciendo—sonrió Carl amablemente y no agregó la parte de que Harry era bajo o el hecho de que tenía más músculos que cualquier otro chico que alguna vez había visto—Mi esposa tiene carita de bebé y a veces es difícil conseguir que le sirvan en los pubs. No es que ella beba demasiado...—agregó para proteger su honor.

Harry se rió de la anécdota del hombre y tuvo la sensación de que Carl había mencionado a su esposa porque lo habían sorprendido mirando el físico de Harry. Le aseguró al hombre que era una ocurrencia común que lo confundieran siendo mucho más joven, y que había apreciado que el trabajador no había llegado a conclusiones precipitadas.

Cuando Carl terminó su trabajo, la casa estaba conectada para recibir electricidad. Harry firmó su nombre en la orden de trabajo y sonrió. Todo se sentía más real ahora. No era solo un niño jugando en un lote vacío, sino un adulto con su propia dirección, que pronto recibiría facturas de electricidad. Harry se rió de sí mismo, sabiendo que no siempre estaría contento con las cuentas, pero por el momento se regocijó en eso.

* * *

Para conmemorar el hecho de que la casa de Harry está conectada a la electricidad, la justificación de esta semana para celebrar, él y sus amigos se encontraron en un bar. Harry se sentó con Neville a su izquierda y Dean entre él y Ron a su derecha. Seamus redondeó la mesa, defendiendo su elección de bares, ya que este lugar no estaba lejos de su trabajo.

—No reconozco a un solo tipo aquí—Dean observó el pub lleno de extraños, y luego compró su segunda ronda.

—Hablando de eso—intervino Neville—¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a tu tipo, Harry? —Recibió una sonrisa traviesa en respuesta.

—Te diré que Nev, justo después de que termine la casa y termine un par de cosas…—como Voldemort—voy a hacer un estreno de la casa y puedes verlo entonces—Harry se acercó a Dean para golpear a Ron en la cabeza cuando resopló ante las palabras de Harry. Neville notó que Harry había dicho 'verlo' y no 'conocerlo'. Revisó una lista de estudiantes de Slytherin en su cabeza, pero salió vacío para posibles candidatos.

—Oye, Harry—Ron habló alrededor de un ala de pollo—¿Trajiste los planos? Deberías obtener su opinión mientras todos están sobrios—Ron tomó los pergaminos de su mejor amigo y los extendió sobre la mesa. Los planos fueron detallados, y aunque la primera página era el diseño de la habitación típica, las ubicaciones de las ventanas y tal, las hojas adicionales incluían la decoración también—Lo siento—murmuró, encantando un derrame limpio antes de que se extendiera demasiado—Ahí es donde estaré—dijo Ron con orgullo, señalando una habitación marcada como—Invitados—.

—¿Dónde? —Seamus ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de leer boca abajo—Algo oscuro, ¿no? —preguntó, viendo las posibles elecciones de diseño para la habitación. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—El plan comenzó más ligero, pero después de crecer con él, estoy cambiando de opinión sobre algunas cosas—Harry decidió que no necesitaba ninguno de los estilos de la casa Dursley.

—¿Qué es esto, una mazmorra? —se rió Neville. Harry vio que se estaba refiriendo al laboratorio de pociones. Ron miró por encima, pero no dijo nada. Encogiéndose de hombros, como si aún no estuviera seguro, su amigo no lo presionó. Ron finalmente habló, cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Jolo? —se preguntó si Harry mantendría el tanque de la serpiente en la sala de estar como lo había hecho en su departamento.

—Lo tengo en mi bolsillo la mayor parte del tiempo—dijo Harry con una sonrisa—Lo descubriré eventualmente—Harry miró a través del pergamino, encontrando las sugerencias de sus amigos entretenidas. Estaba extremadamente agradecido de haber pensado traer una copia de sus planos y no los originales.

—¿Quién es Jolo? ¿Tu tipo? —preguntó Dean. Ron le dijo que era la serpiente—¿Lo llamas Joe? —preguntó Seamus.

—No podía seguir llamándolo “Tú Sabes Quién”, estaba volviendo loco al pobre Ronnikins aquí—bromeó Harry. A medida que avanzaba la noche, las sugerencias se volvieron cada vez más escandalosas. Harry rechazó su sugerencia de una gran bañera de hidromasaje para seis personas en la sala de fiestas y se olvidó de contarles sobre la bañera decadente que planeaba para el baño principal.

* * *

Harry estuvo bajo la ducha por una cantidad excesiva de tiempo. Lo había sentido cuando Severus se apareció inesperadamente, pero como su amante no se había unido a él, eso probablemente significaba que estaba de humor. Con una toalla colgando alrededor de su cintura, esperaba que la visión de su cuerpo brillante distraería al hombre. No hubo tal suerte.

—¿Te importa explicar esto? —Severus, para su crédito, no estaba gritando, pero pudo haber sido porque su tono era inquietante. Harry miró la foto en la portada de El Profeta para verse a él y a sus amigos de la noche anterior.

—Um—no creía que bebieron demasiado y no se habían hecho el ridículo—Solo nosotros y mis amigos eligiendo colores de pintura—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Harry ni siquiera había leído el titular.

> _¿HARRY POTTER CAMBIANDO DE BANDOS? El Chico Que Vivió discutió abiertamente planes oscuros con cuatro posibles seguidores mientras se pavoneaba de tener al político Joseph Lowe en su propia nómina personal. Ron Weasley, amigo cercano de Potter, había declarado claramente que estaría al lado derecho de Potter, aprobando todos los planes a pesar de la protesta de sus antiguos compañeros de dormitorio que alentaron a Potter a repensar sus malos caminos._

>> Hmm—Harry leyó los comentarios y citas directas de los clientes que habían estado en el pub—Seamus cree que deberíamos considerar un tono verde más claro para la sala de estar. Dean sugiere mover a Jolo a un lugar más discreto para no asustar a los visitantes que puedan tener un problema con las serpientes. Ah, y a Ron le gusta la habitación contigua a la nuestra para cuando visite, pero quería recordarnos que nos aseguráramos de usar encantamientos silenciadores—dijo todo esto como si no hubiera notado el papel en absoluto.

Severus, por su parte, estaba tratando de mantenerse sobre el tema que estaba tratando, evitando la distracción de Harry con una toalla que apenas se agarraba a sus caderas. Una gota de agua había llamado su atención y la vio serpentear sobre los músculos abdominales hasta que golpeó un parche de cabello justo encima de la tela. Había estado a punto de estallarle a su joven amante por no tomarse las cosas en serio, pero no quería ser hipócrita ya que en ese momento estaba hipnotizado por lo que tenía delante.

Alzando su cabeza, los ojos sobre el nivel del pecho no ayudaron a ninguno ya que no había esperado ver una mordida en el delicioso cuello de Harry. La mano de Severus inconscientemente agarró la cintura de su amante; acercándose, inhaló profundamente, asimilando el aroma de Harry—Pensé que habías sanado esto—su aliento era frío contra el agua que todavía goteaba del cabello de Harry. Fresco, pero se calentaba rápidamente.

Harry se estremeció, sintiendo que Severus acariciaba su cuello, luego respiraba aire en su oído mientras articulaba la piel alrededor y detrás de ella. ¿Hubo una pregunta ahí? Trató de enfocarse, pero el pulgar deslizándose desde su cintura para frotarse sobre su cadera lo estaba conduciendo a la distracción. Harry jadeó cuando la lengua de Sev le recordó la marca de mordedura; ahora se dio cuenta de lo que le habían pedido—Lo oculté. No esperaba verte durante unos días. Quería quedármelo—explicó y disfrutó al saber que Severus debió haberlo observado de cerca mientras cenaba en Hogwarts con Ginny la noche del día del incidente.

—Mío—Severus acentuó esta palabra significativa con otro mordisco, devolviendo la marca a su enrojecimiento original. Su degustación de Harry continuó sobre la extensión de la piel aún húmeda. Las manos fuertes que habían estado apretando fuertemente sus caderas se tensaron aún más cuando levantó a Harry, colocándolo en el mostrador de la cocina. Con un alcance más satisfactorio, Severus reanudó su degustación. Se prestó especial atención a cada protuberancia que se endurecía cuando se rodeaba de labios mojados y mordisqueaba los dientes.

Persiguiendo una gota de agua, Severus arrastró la punta de su lengua por el costado de Harry, deteniendo la gota perdida antes de ser absorbida por la toalla, mordiendo con los dientes mientras tomaba la polla de Harry en la mano. Harry siseó, mordiéndose el labio mientras sentía una mezcla contradictoria de sensaciones de intenso placer y que lindaba con el borde tolerable del dolor cosquilleante. La toalla húmeda que se había envuelto alrededor de él ahora estaba sobre el mostrador, se agrupaba alrededor de su trasero. Harry se estremeció, pero no por el repentino escalofrío. Su cabeza se presionó contra el armario sobre el mostrador mientras arqueaba la espalda queriendo acercarse al placer que era la boca y las manos de Sev.

—Ssssev—lloró con necesidad y no tuvo que esperar un segundo más ya que su polla dura estaba completamente envuelta por el calor húmedo—Sí, sí, sí—siseó y agarró la cabeza de Severus, agarrando puñados de lo que era sorprendentemente grasiento cabello. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba en sus túnicas de enseñanza—Me encanta verte chupar mi polla Profesor Snape—La boca a su alrededor se aquietó—Por favor no te detengas, te juro que me comportaré—Harry movió las caderas, tirando de la cabeza de Severus con la esperanza de convencerlo de que se moviera de nuevo—Por favor, señor—añadió cuando la ardiente boca se separó de su dolorida polla.

Una corbata de Gryffindor se cayó para colgar sobre la polla de Harry y Severus se preguntó brevemente de qué había sido transfigurado por Harry—Mocoso reprobable—fue la respuesta gruñida.

Harry estaba seguro de escuchar una mención de castigo, pero ya no podía pensar en ello, aturdido cuando Severus estaba chupando su polla de nuevo. Las caderas de Harry comenzaron a doblarse cuando su inminente orgasmo se acercaba a su punto máximo.

—¡No te detengas! —gritó Harry cuando Severus se levantó de su pene con un “pop”—Por favor—suplicó.

—No lleva el uniforme apropiado, Sr. Potter—gruñó el Maestro de Pociones que tenía un fuerte agarre sobre Harry, impidiendo su liberación. Ató la corbata de Gryffindor alrededor de la polla de Harry—No tenemos tiempo para su insolencia. El director nos está esperando para asistir a una reunión—.

—Señor—gruñó Harry. A pesar de su tono, no podía ocultar su alivio a la reacción de su amante. Con su diferencia de edad siendo un problema a veces, Harry no había estado seguro de la reacción de Sev al ser llamado profesor—Claramente, estaba muy cerca... de estar listo. Estás estancado porque no te gustaría nada más que verme en problemas con el director. Bastardo grasiento—murmuró las últimas dos palabras, sabiendo que Sev todavía podía escucharlo. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, desafiante, esperando ver qué tipo de reacción recibiría.

—Como si alguna vez te metieras en problemas con el director. Claramente, soy el único mago que te ve como el infractor habitual que eres—.

Sus palabras hablaron tan cerca, Harry se estremeció, medio esperando que Severus lo lamiera de nuevo.

—Lástima que no estás en condiciones de castigarme, ¿no es profesor? —Harry se burló de él con una sonrisa e intentó frotar su propia polla, solo para que Severus retirara sus manos. Severus continuó tirando de las manos de Harry hasta que se deslizó del mostrador de la cocina, parándose tan cerca que sus cuerpos se frotaron deliciosamente. Harry se estremeció con la aspereza de las túnicas contra su piel y gimió sintiendo la presión dura de Sev sobre su vientre a través de la tela.

—Creo que podemos encontrar una posición apropiada—Severus sacó una silla y luego jaló a Harry sobre su regazo. Cualquier temor que Severus tuviera sobre Harry, posiblemente pensando en sus parientes, se alivió rápidamente cuando la erección de su joven amante se endureció más contra su pierna. Harry sintió una cálida mano apoyada en su culo y no pudo contener un gemido.

—Señor, así no es como lo hace el Sr. Filch—el comentario de Harry fue rápidamente recompensado con una mano grande que le bajaba por el trasero desnudo. No había sido tan duro como había previsto y esperaba que Severus estuviera siendo más cuidadoso de lo que podría haber sido si el pasado de Harry hubiera sido diferente—¿Estoy siendo castigado profesor, o fue una palmadita en la espalda por un trabajo bien hecho? —frotó su polla contra la pierna de Sev para darle énfasis.

—Cachorros insolentes—* azotes *—con descarada indiferencia hacia las reglas—* azotes *—recibirán su merecido castigo—* azote * Su mano se calentó con cada bofetada al enrojecimiento de Harry— _Accio_ —gritó y un tubo de lubricante voló a través del departamento en su mano que esperaba—Te voy a sanar para evitar que las masas que te adoran siquiera hagan una mueca mientras te sientas esta noche—explicó. Harry suspiró por la frescura de la crema, sabiendo muy bien que no era un ungüento curativo. Sintió una mano en su espalda mientras que la otra se deslizaba sobre su hormigueante piel. Harry podía oír el chirrido del tubo que salía a borbotones entre sus mejillas, y se retorcía en el regazo de Sev con anticipación.

—Señor—jadeó—No creo que me hayas azotado tan abajo—Harry mantuvo su voz más alta de lo habitual, pero no fingió el grito cuando un dedo largo y delgado se hundió profundamente en su interior.

—Si prestaste atención a la clase sobre curación de bálsamos, sabrías que esta poción particular funciona mejor desde el interior—mintió Severus suavemente y sonaba tan parecido a su maestro, Harry casi soltó un bufido de risa. Como si esperara eso, Severus agregó un segundo dedo mientras terminaba su oración, evitando el arrebato de Harry.

—Por favor—Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que suplicaba. Quería desesperadamente correrse, pero ahora que sabía que Severus estaría dentro de él pronto, quería esperar hasta que la gran polla de Sev lo llenara. Gritó cuando otro dedo se deslizó dentro, inseguro de cuántos había en él ahora—Es suficiente, por favor—se resistió en el regazo de Sev por cualquier fricción que pudiera manejar.

—No, no es suficiente—Severus puso su mano libre debajo de Harry, ayudándolo a pararse, pero mantuvo sus dedos resbaladizos enterrados.

—¿Señor? No creo que puedan encajar más dedos—extendiéndose sobre la mesa, Harry agarró el borde, dándole la influencia que necesitaba para empujar hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos, sin haberse dado cuenta de que habían cerrado. Se había lanzado un hechizo, y Harry no estaba seguro de si Sev lo había lanzado, o si su propia voluntad había hecho la magia por él, pero cuando Harry volvió a mirar la mesa de la cocina, se había transfigurado en un escritorio para que eso coincidiera en el aula del Maestro de Pociones.

—Tienes razón—estuvo de acuerdo Sev, pero en ese punto Harry no sabía en qué tenía razón—Solo hay unos tantos bálsamos que se pueden aplicar de esta manera—explicó, como si estuviera discutiendo la aplicación de protección solar—Esto será mucho más completo—Enterró su pene profundamente antes de que Harry pudiera responder.

Su cerebro no podía siquiera comenzar a descifrar lo que Severus había dicho. Nada importaba más allá de la sensación increíblemente completa que Harry estaba experimentando en ese momento. Todavía estaba jadeando por la brusquedad de estar lleno cuando Severus se retiró casi por completo. La polla de Harry se frotó contra la dura superficie debajo de él, sus nudillos blancos cuando se agarraron al borde del escritorio para agarrarlo—Joder—siseó y luego gimió cuando el ritmo se aceleró en respuesta. Merlín, le encantaba hablar pársel.

—Realmente no necesitas anunciarme eso, soy consciente de que estás apareándote—silbó Jolo de su cercamiento. Harry solo pudo distinguir las palabras en la cocina.

—¡CÁLLATE! —Gritó Harry con un siseo enojado y luego colocó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la cocina. Interiormente se rió entre dientes mientras sus gritos a la serpiente habían hecho que su amante lo soltara y lo embistiera con todas sus fuerzas—Me voy a correr—siseó, sintiendo que sus bolas se tensaban, su cuerpo se balanceaba en un esfuerzo por aumentar la sensación intensa, pero él no era el que tenía el control, ya que Severus lo había follado tan brillantemente duro.

La sensación de que el borde del escritorio se clavaba en las piernas de Harry fue fácilmente ignorado a favor de la fricción causada por su polla frotando entre el escritorio y su cuerpo. Ambos fueron cubiertos pronto en la liberación de Harry. Harry yacía sin huesos sobre la superficie húmeda, sintiendo los empujes finales y escuchando los sonidos que hacía su amante mientras se acercaba a su clímax.

Mientras se recuperaba unos minutos después, Harry miró hacia el piso. Investigó el sonido que había registrado vagamente mientras estaba perdido en el momento. Allí, en el suelo de la cocina, había tinta roja y un tintero roto. "Somos dos con dos en la tinta roja. Tal vez deberíamos moverlo la próxima vez que tengamos sexo en su escritorio—se rió Harry—Por cierto, el escritorio fue un toque agradable—.

Severus gimió, sin siquiera molestarse en ver el desastre rojo—No transfigure el escritorio, por eso tenemos una reunión a la que acudir—Severus sonrió ante el "¿eh?", Menos articulado de Harry—Remus le preguntó a Albus acerca de tu magia. Él estaba un poco sorprendido por la cantidad de energía que exhibiste la noche de luna llena. Creemos que puedes ser más poderoso de lo que piensas, ya que tiendes a mostrar una cantidad de poder inesperada cuando estás en un estado mental alterado, como cuando estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol, o la poción de broma que los gemelos te dieron, o en medio de la pasión—acentuó su punto al apretar las caderas contra el deshuesado Harry—Invierte tu transfiguración y llamaré a Albus para avisarle que estamos en camino—Besó a Harry en la parte posterior de su cuello antes de retirarse, perdiendo el fuerte calor. Cuando su joven amante no se movió, lo golpeó en el culo.

Harry gimió, frotando su trasero—Gracias por sanarme de mi castigo anterior profesor, pero ahora necesito ser curado de la curación—se rió entre dientes y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió un beso en su culo dolorido—Si te digo “besa mi culo”, ¿lo harás de nuevo? —Harry gritó cuando sintió que la mano de Sev se conectaba descaradamente.

* * *

Habiendo llegado a Hogwarts, Severus bajó a su oficina para recuperar sus notas. Él iría a la oficina de Albus para la reunión con respecto a la magnitud del poder mágico de Harry. Habiendo hecho una lista mental de todo lo que necesitaba, Severus se detuvo en su clase. Inmediatamente olvidó lo que quería de su escritorio cuando vio un salero en el piso. Más específicamente, el salero de Harry estaba en el piso en la misma posición al lado de su escritorio donde Harry había tirado el tintero antes.

Recordando que Harry no había estado seguro de quién había conjurado el hechizo para convertir su mesa en el escritorio, Severus sabía que había estado preocupado en ese momento. ¿De verdad había cambiado los dos muebles en vez de transfigurarlos? ¿Se había aparecido un objeto dentro de las salas de Hogwarts, en su propio apartamento, y viceversa, sin siquiera registrar el poder?

* * *

Mientras Severus estaba teniendo un momento de “Oh, Merlín”, Harry se encontró con Remus en el pasillo de camino a la oficina del director.

—Hola Harry—Remus lo saludó ansiosamente. Harry confundió la ansiedad de Remus por discutir su magia por su reacción a ver a Harry otra vez desde la luna llena—Tengo que decir que realmente me sorprendiste la otra noche. Tengo varias preguntas para ti—su sonrisa alegre era contagiosa.

—¿En serio? Esperaba una mirada cómplice que me avergonzara y luego ninguna otra señal esa noche sucedió—sonrió Harry y apenas dejó de reír cuando las mejillas de Remus se enrojecieron.

—Mocoso descarado—Remus sonrió, pero su rostro aún se sonrojó.

—Cuidado con eso, alguien más ya tiene dudas sobre ese término de cariño—Harry pisó las escaleras giratorias, mirando por encima del hombro de Remus para ver a Severus unirse a ellos.

—Mantenlo recto, Potter—Severus sorprendió a Remus con su tono y solo continuó cuando la entrada los selló lejos de cualquier estudiante que pudiera haber estado escuchando—Siempre he preferido “Mocoso insoportable” como nombre de cariño—Su enfático énfasis en la palabra “cariño” había hecho sonrojarse tanto a Harry como a Remus.

—No empieces, solo estás buscando una excusa para ponerme otro bozal—bromeó Harry con un guiño.

Albus miró a los tres magos inquisitivamente. Claramente, quería saber qué había hecho sonrojar a dos de ellos, pero todos sonreían. Ninguno de ellos satisfacería su curiosidad.

 


	85. Cena Y Espectáculo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry, Remus y Severus se sentaron frente al escritorio del director. Albus había preguntado si a Harry le importaría si Remus estaba allí ya que fueron sus preguntas las que motivaron la reunión. Un comentario solo audible para el hombre lobo hizo que el pobre Remus se sonrojara de nuevo. Mientras Harry no escuchara el comentario, podía decir que Severus había dicho algo inapropiado. Desafortunadamente, la tranquilidad de Harry de que no tenía nada que esconder de Remus solo hizo que el hechicero se enrojeciera aún más.

Trayendo a Remus al límite, Albus le explicó la habilidad de Harry para transformarse en el animal que deseara para su forma animaga. Pensaron que una de las razones por las que Harry podría lograrlo tan fácilmente era simplemente porque Kieran le había dicho que intentara un gato negro y Harry había supuesto que era su forma, y no lo cuestionó. También lanzaron teorías sobre qué Harry había obtenido algunos de los poderes de Voldemort además del suyo.

Cuando Severus discutió las ideas de Albus sobre la mente sobre la materia y que ese solo pensamiento no podía cambiar lo poderoso que eras, o las leyes generalmente entendidas de la magia, el director lo desafió a ponerlas a prueba.

—Te estás perdiendo el punto, muchacho—dijo Albus con una sonrisa, haciendo que Severus quisiera tirar un caramelo de limón en su cabeza. Habían entrado en una habitación que se parecía más a un viejo salón de clases que se usaba para almacenar cosas que les resultaban costosas. Lo único que evitó que pareciera abandonado fue la falta de polvo. Con un gesto de su mano, aparecieron las palabras sobre un viejo cofre que decía—200 kilogramos—Harry pensó que sabía a dónde iba todo esto.

—¿Kieran Donnelly me dice que practicas con un baúl similar a este? —Albus miró a Harry en busca de confirmación, obteniendo un asentimiento a cambio—¿Cuánto tiempo puedes levitar el baúl? —.

—Alrededor de diez minutos—respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera un gran problema, sin la ampliación cómica de los ojos de Remus.

—¿Qué tal si lanzo un hechizo para hacer esto más ligero y veo cuánto tiempo puedes sostenerlo? —Albus ignoró el bufido burlón de Severus.

—Sí, porque decirle que lo hiciste más ligero obviamente lo hará pensar que puede elevarlo más y demostrar tu teoría, incluso si el baúl todavía pesa 200 kilogramos, o aproximadamente el peso de Hagrid—Severus continuó con su sarcasmo—Por favor continúa—.

—Realmente no tiene fe—dijo Albus alegremente en dirección a Harry. Luego lanzó un hechizo que Harry reconoció como uno que aligeraba el baúl por apenas 10 kilogramos—Pruébalo y veamos qué tan bien lo haces—hizo un gesto hacia el baúl con una floritura—Severus, ¿te gustaría tener tiempo? —Albus asumió que el rodado de los ojos del Slytherin era una confirmación adecuada.

—Remus, simplemente debo mostrarte este baúl por aquí—Albus movió su mano desdeñosamente hacia Harry y Severus, para que comenzaran la prueba—Ves las marcas aquí, son…—.

Harry dejó de prestarles atención por un momento mientras levitaba el baúl unos dos metros en el aire. Una vez que tuvo el baúl nivelado y le hizo un guiño a Severus, Harry miró hacia el otro baúl. Remus estaba mirando ávidamente la artesanía mientras Albus hablaba de su historia y demás. Oyó vagamente que Albus le advirtió a Remus que tuviera cuidado porque tendía a morder a alguien que estaba demasiado cerca, y lo terriblemente doloroso que era hasta que volvieran a abrir el baúl. Entre libros de monstruos y baúles mordelones, Harry se preguntó por qué los hechiceros colocaron una magia tan estúpida sobre los objetos inanimados.

Severus estaba felizmente ignorando a los demás a favor de ver el tiempo y la fatiga de la construcción de Harry. No había estado seguro de si Harry sabía que el hechizo que había sacado tan poco peso del baúl no debería haber hecho la diferencia. El reloj se acercaba a los ocho minutos y el sudor empezaba a gotear por la cara de su amante. Severus finalmente le prestó atención al director cuando dejó escapar un aullido aterrador.

Harry no había escuchado un sonido como ese desde que Dudley pisó al perro Ripper de su tía Marge. Descartando la prueba por completo, Harry dejó flotar el baúl que había estado levitando mientras simultáneamente abría el otro baúl cerca de Albus.

—Albus—gritó Harry, corriendo a su lado—¿Estás herido? —Preguntó de prisa cuando Severus revisó sus dedos buscando heridas, sin encontrar ninguno.

—Estoy bien, ¿por qué? —respondió Albus con tanta alegría Severus apretó los dientes con una mirada que claramente decía, _“¿Por qué demonios gritaste?”._

—Había una araña—explicó el director inocentemente—¿Cómo te fue, Harry? Me temo que no estaba mirando—Los ojos de Harry miraron a los ojos centelleantes y deslumbrantes de dos de sus magos favoritos.

—No me asustes así, viejo maltratado—bromeó Harry con un suspiro de alivio—¿Vas a explicar el punto de eso? Tus teatralidades difícilmente demostraron tu punto, ya que me distraje y simplemente duré casi tanto tiempo como de costumbre, incluso si sacaste un miserable 10 kilogramos del peso—.

—¿Hiciste levantar el maletero por diez minutos? —preguntó Albus.

Era Severus quien estaba revisando todos los hechos en su cabeza—En realidad, no dijo que este baúl tenía 200 kilogramos, vimos los números y supusimos que era el peso—Apenas había dicho esto, Severus lanzó su propio hechizo para revelar el peso del baúl de 400 kilogramos.

—Harry, ¿puedes levitar más de 60 piedras? —preguntó Remus incrédulo—¿¡Por diez minutos!? —.

—¿Lo hice? Bueno, casi…—respondió Harry de un trago y luego lanzó su propio hechizo para confirmar el peso—Brillante—añadió con asombro.

Severus también aceptó, aunque a regañadientes, que Harry logró la gran hazaña. Había estado bajo la impresión errónea de que ya había logrado la misma tarea recientemente. Al ver a Albus sonriendo mientras lo hacía, Severus pensó más en lo que acababa de pasar. La mirada alentadora en los ojos del viejo mago lo empujó aún más a encontrar otra pieza de un rompecabezas que no estaba seguro de que existiera. El director obviamente había probado su punto. No solo Harry había logrado levitar un gran peso, había mantenido el control, bajando suavemente el baúl para ir a la asistencia de su mentor cuando Albus lo había distraído. Pensó en Harry y en lo bien que había mantenido la calma, sin entrar en pánico cuando su querido amigo y guardián parecía estar sufriendo. No había dejado caer el baúl, sino que controlaba el descenso mientras simultáneamente hechizaba la caja. _“¿La caja?”_ la apariencia de revelación en el rostro de Severus apenas se ocultaba por la investigación aparentemente casual.

—¿Qué tenía de especial la caja? —preguntó, y fue recompensado por la sonrisa de Albus, que claramente indicaba lo complacido que estaba porque Severus había comprendido que la prueba había sido más que un peso pesado que había sido levitado.

—¿No es encantador, con las finas tallas*...? —comenzó Albus, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de Severus—Aquí hay una rana de chocolate para cada uno de nosotros—sonrió alegremente mientras pasaba los sabrosos anfibios a cada mago. Harry ya se había comido el suyo y exclamó su alegría al recibir su tarjeta de Dumbledore número 25 cuando Severus le entregó su propia rana para que Harry la devorara.

* * *

De vuelta en la oficina del director, Harry se lamió los dedos y casi podía hacer cuenta regresiva hasta el momento en que Albus le entregaría un trapo para limpiarse las manos. Le encantaba tener a alguien que se sintiera responsable de corregir sus malos modales casi tanto como a él le gustaba ignorar dichas correcciones.

—Si estás terminado—se burló Severus en dirección a Harry. Harry simplemente sonrió; sabía que mientras Severus despreciaba los malos modales, era la visión de los dedos de Harry desaparecer en su boca caliente lo que había perturbado a su amante—¿Qué no nos estás diciendo sobre la caja? —Severus fue directo al grano.

Albus finalmente admitió que la caja había sido defendida ampliamente por el profesor Flitwick y él mismo. Además de los hechizos y encantamientos más comunes pero fuertes para evitar el ingreso, la única forma en que cualquiera debería haber accedido fue que Filius sostuviera su mano sobre la caja para que pudiera reconocer su firma mágica, mientras recitaba la contraseña al mismo tiempo.

Con un traqueteo audible, Harry miró a cada uno de ellos, calculando sus reacciones.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó, inseguro de si estaba dispuesto a adivinar.

—Simplemente que los magos a veces están limitados por sus propias suposiciones con respecto a la habilidad mágica—.

—No hace daño tener un inmenso poder mágico—murmuró Remus.

—Eso también—admitió Albus, con una sonrisa y asentimiento—Harry, tus recientes... digamos, variados estados de conciencia racional, tu magia no ha estado limitada por...—.

—Sentido común—interrumpió Severus—Falta de todo pensamiento razonable, junto con tu habitual desdén por las reglas, y simplemente haces lo que quieras, la improbabilidad mágica sea condenada—el tono severo de Severus era similar al que había usado cuando Harry estaba en su clase, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del Maestro de Pociones lo delató.

* * *

En el apartamento de Harry, Harry les contó a sus amigos cómo había ido la reunión.

—Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que es como si nunca te hubiera jugado esa broma, nunca te habrías dado cuenta de lo poderoso que eres? —preguntó Ron, su curiosidad se tambaleó un poco cuando Hermione suspiró.

—Honestamente Ron, después de esa historia, lo primero que se te ocurre es cómo nuestro estúpido error pudo haber tenido un resultado redentor—.

—Tú eres la que siempre está diciendo que busques el lado bueno y esas cosas. ¿No es así, Neville? —Ron intentó defenderse arrastrando a su amigo hacia él, pero Nev fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no meterse entre ellos.

—No me mires, yo no fui quien besó a Harry con dulces adulterados—se rió Neville, que estaba mirando alrededor de los bocadillos sobre la mesa, y escuchó a Ron murmurar “¿Celoso?”—Así que esta es la noche de la cita, ¿eh? —preguntó y se decidió por agarrar un puñado de palomitas de maíz—Ginny lanzó un ataque de furia cuando descubrió que venía aquí esta noche—agregó entre bocados.

—Bueno, difícilmente puedes llamarlo una cita nocturna sin las películas de chicas y las conversaciones sexuales—dijo Harry entre cucharadas de helado—En realidad, Jolo ha estado hablando sobre sexo durante veinte minutos, pero afortunadamente ustedes tres se han librado de esa conversación—.

—Puede ser interesante escuchar sobre sexo de serpientes—se rió Neville.

—Créeme, no lo es. Además, él no está hablando de su propio sexo, está hablando sobre el mío—admitió Harry con una sonrisa—De todos modos, no podemos hablar de sexo. A Ron no le gusta pensar que Mione y yo hablemos de sus partes—dijo Harry con un guiño exagerado—Y ninguno de nosotros—hizo un gesto a Ron y a sí mismo—quiere pensar, y mucho menos hablar de ti y Ginny teniendo sexo. Y como eso solo me deja…—Harry se detuvo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Ron lo interrumpiría.

—No queremos escuchar acerca de tu vida sexual—dijo Ron con una mueca, como si la idea de sexo gay, o tal vez el sexo con Severus, fuera demasiado para él.

—Habla por ti mismo—Hermione intervino rápidamente—Voy a tener una pequeña charla con Jolo—se dirigió hacia el recinto de la serpiente, siseó y asintió con la cabeza como si estuvieran conversando.

—¡Hermione! No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a Jolo—gritó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ella instantáneamente dejó de silbar—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? —ella tartamudeó, luego frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de que estaba bromeándole.

—Eres tan crédula—se rió Harry. Ron dio unos golpecitos en sus vasos, aprobando una buena broma. Neville simplemente se rió entre dientes y se rió con más fuerza cuando un hechizo que Hermione envió a Harry se desvió fácilmente, pero accidentalmente golpeó a Ron—Te diría que tengas cuidado con las paredes, pero perdí mi depósito de seguridad en este lugar hace cuatro meses. Menos mal que me iré pronto—.

—¿Estás trabajando en la casa este fin de semana? —preguntó Neville—Me encantaría ver cómo va todo—se veía esperanzado pero cauteloso, sin querer interponerse en el camino.

—Mejor tú que yo—dijo Ron, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Hermione—Harry te pondrá a trabajar. Vamos a ver un bed & breakfast en el que podríamos quedarnos para nuestra luna de miel. Mejor que transportar madera, cualquier día—.

Neville declaró que no tenía ningún problema con un poco de trabajo duro, y Ron le recordó que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía problemas en la habitación de invitados.

* * *

Ese fin de semana encontró a Neville en el sitio de la nueva casa de Harry.

—No pensé que dejarías a los gemelos cerca de este lugar después de lo que le hicieron a tu piso—dijo Neville, señalando el plano donde denotaba el laboratorio de pociones.

—No lo dejo—respondió Harry rotundamente y continuó dando un gran recorrido por su nuevo hogar—Trato de no comprar pociones que puedo preparar fácilmente. Es más seguro de esa manera—.

—¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con tu “Hombre del Misterio”? —dijo Neville en un tono sarcástico—No planeas vivir aquí solo, ¿verdad? —se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba revisando el área para asegurarse de que nadie estaba al acecho para escuchar su conversación—Con las pocas cosas que te han fallado, Mione y varios Weasleys, estaba pensando que la única vez que debes ver a este tipo es durante el día cuando todos los demás están trabajando o en la escuela. ¿Es ese sanador el que te está entrenando? alguien en el campo de la medicina necesitaría suficientes pociones para merecer un laboratorio tan grande—Neville sonrió ampliamente cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco.

—No, pero me impresionaste con tu deducción lógica—Harry y él continuaron con los planos de la casa. Neville comentó sobre la impresionante sala de estar para elfos domésticos, y prometió a petición de Harry repetir esa declaración nuevamente para beneficio de Hermione—Ya sabes—se rió Harry—Si hubieras conocido al Sanador que me ha estado entrenando, nunca habrías llegado a esa conclusión. Imagina a alguien tan duro como Crabbe o Goyle, solo que más grande y mucho más inteligente. Ciertamente alguien que quiero de mi lado, pero no en mi cama—La risa de Harry pronto se unió a la de su amigo.

—Claro, te estás riendo ahora, pero mi primera suposición fue Snape—Neville continuó incluso cuando Harry dejó de reír bruscamente—Ron y tú pasaste esas vacaciones en la escuela principalmente con Snape, lo cual no era ningún secreto. Cuando Dean, Seamus y yo revisamos la lista de Slytherins tratando de descubrir quién era 'S', no pudimos encontrar ninguno con buenas perspectivas. Dean dijo que era demasiado difícil de entender, ya que no sabíamos si 'S' era un nombre o apellido. Fue entonces cuando Seamus hizo la broma sobre que era Snape, ya que se ajustaba a ambos nombres. Bromeamos sobre eso entre nosotros cada vez que Snape era malo o molesto, lo que fue siempre, de hecho…—Neville se detuvo e intentó distinguir la expresión en la cara de Harry, pero era decididamente impasible—... y después de la broma que Ron jugó en tu cumpleaños, Hermione explicó que llamaron a Snape en busca de ayuda porque confiaban en él y él te había estado entrenando—.

—Una vez más, la lógica es muy impresionante. Suenas casi tan confidente como Seamus cuando argumentó que podrías ser el verdadero Chico Que Vivió—.

—¿Lo estás negando? —preguntó Neville astutamente.

—Cierto o no, hablar así hace matar a la gente—Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia los arbustos al otro lado de la calle donde la chica acababa de aparecer. Ella discretamente se sentó detrás del arbusto y sacó un pequeño bloc de notas y una cámara. Neville, quien recordó el atentado contra su vida poco después de que Dean lo Reasumiera como el Niño Que Vivió, sabía lo suficiente como para no mencionar el tema otra vez, a Harry o a cualquier otra persona. Él ya sabía que Snape estaba entrenando a Harry, lo que significaba que el hombre estaba arriesgando su vida. Mientras que el entrenamiento puede ser explicable como un espía, las citas con Harry Potter no podrían.

—Supongo que tienes razón. No tiene sentido ponerlo en peligro por algo tan ridículo. Quiero decir, saliste con ese tipo Anthony en la escuela, así que ¿cómo pasas de joven y sexy a viejo y malvado? —Neville no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de que la idea de Harry y Snape juntos era absurda, la posibilidad se perdió en el fondo de su mente.

—¿Cómo estás en encantos pegantes? —preguntó Harry, cambiando descaradamente el tema mientras sostenía una fina pieza de madera que se convertiría en parte del manto de la chimenea.

—Um... ¿Encantos pegantes permanentes? —Neville preguntó nerviosamente.

—Suficiente para mantener esto en su lugar mientras lo clavo—Harry levantó el nivel, comprobando si la madera estaba recta, confiando en que su amigo lo haría bien.

—Eso puedo hacerlo—dijo con confianza antes de ayudar a ajustar el nivel—Las esquinas no coinciden demasiado bien—comentó, sin querer criticar.

—Sí, no sé cómo recortar las esquinas para hacerlas coincidir cuando las corte en ángulo—Harry presionó un puñado de serrín entre los surcos y dijo un hechizo que se unía a la madera lo suficientemente bien como para que pareciera si un maestro artesano hubiera creado la repisa de la chimenea—Hay un producto muggle que llena todos los huecos que también funciona muy bien. Un poco de pintura para cubrirlo, y eso es todo—.

—Olvidé que tomaste una clase para construir una casa mágica en el mundo muggle. ¿Hay algún hechizo para pintar habitaciones también? —preguntó Neville al ver varias pilas pequeñas de trozos de pintura que habían sido raspados en el piso.

—No exactamente—admitió Harry, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro—Traté de modificar un hechizo que Hermione me enseñó, pero el hechizo para extender la loción uniformemente en el cuerpo no era para pintar. El hechizo no cuenta las ventanas, los pisos de madera o la gente que está de pie en el piso. Pinte el cristal de la ventana de blanco con bastante facilidad, pero el piso fue una perra. No quiero hablar de mi ropa y cabello—dijo Harry con un sonrojo.

—Eso explicaría el titular “El Fantasma De Harry Potter Fue Visto Por Varios Testigos Oculares” en el periódico de ayer—se rió Neville.

* * *

—¿Cuál es la ocasión? —Preguntó Harry emocionado mientras Severus veía una caja de fotos—¿No tienes deberes de Jefe de Casa esta noche? —Había estado encantado de recibir una invitación a cenar de su amante y supuso que comerían en las habitaciones de Sev, pero se sorprendió gratamente al saber que irían a un restaurante. Harry abrió cada una de las botellas de colonia de Severus, decidiendo qué ponerse.

—No salimos lo suficiente—dijo Severus con una sonrisa triste, pensando que Harry no estaba mirando, e inesperadamente se encontró con una curiosa mirada verde.

—¿Crees que algo va a suceder pronto, verdad? —No fue realmente una pregunta.

—Hay señales—Severus suspiró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su joven amante—He escuchado algunas cosas, pero no lo suficiente para armar el rompecabezas. No creo que me mantengan fuera del circuito, pero sea lo que sea que haya planeado puede no incluir pociones complejas—acarició el cuello de Harry, le gustaba esa colonia particular en Harry más que en sí mismo—¿Recuerdas la planta que murió en la nieve, cuando Draco te encontró? —.

Harry asintió, inclinando su cabeza a un lado para que Sev pudiera seguir mordisqueando. Le gustaba la forma en que pequeños besos se apretaban contra su piel entre oraciones.

—El Señor Oscuro piensa que me estoy reuniendo con alguien que puede reemplazar la planta perdida. Sé que la poción no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero mientras estoy ocupado con la poción, no estoy siendo utilizado en lo que sea que esté planeando él para ti—.

—¿Pensé que tenía a alguien vigilando tu progreso en esas cosas? —preguntó Harry, más preocupado por Severus que el último plan para quitarle la vida.

—El idiota…—.

—Tu asistente, ¿verdad? —.

—Sí, ese idiota. No está en lo que yo llamaría el lado bueno del Señor Oscuro en este momento—.

—No hay un lado bueno—comentó Harry ociosamente, girando la cabeza para permitir el acceso al otro lado de su cuello—Pero si lo mantiene alejado de ti, estoy totalmente de acuerdo—Harry giró en sus brazos—Ahora, ¿a dónde me llevas? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Solo uno de mis viejos lugares favoritos. El lugar no parece mucho, pero la comida es excelente y tienen un excelente vino de la casa. ¿Qué piensas de él? —Severus levantó una foto de un hombre atractivo. Tenía una caja entera de fotos, con anotaciones de nombre, tamaño, ubicación, fecha y varios cabellos pegados en la parte posterior de cada uno.

—Um, ¿de qué manera? —Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando vio la botella llena de una sustancia verde muy desagradable—¿Quieres que luzca como él esta noche? —.

—En realidad, estoy jugando con la idea de que yo me parezca a él. Es menos probable que alguien piense en molestarme, y aunque puedes manejarte solo, preferiría evitar cualquier conflicto esta tarde—Severus se quitó un pelo de la cabeza y lo dejó caer en un vaso.

—¿Me veré como tú? —bufó Harry—Eso debería ser divertido. ¿Puedo caminar por la escuela solo un poco? —preguntó con un guiño.

* * *

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó Severus, que había estado esperando en las puertas de la escuela durante diez minutos.

—Oh, ya sabes cómo es cuando eres Jefe de la Casa. Puntos que tomar, niños que asustar—sonrió Harry y Severus encontró muy extraño mirar su propia cara. Harry podía llevar a cabo los gestos muy bien, pero había una luz inherente en sus ojos que lo hacía ver como Harry incluso con los ojos más oscuros. Le sorprendió cómo Harry podía mantener el buen humor a pesar de la constante invasión de la privacidad por parte de la prensa y las amenazas ocasionales sobre su vida, especialmente sabiendo que muy bien podrían estar llegando a un punto crítico en la guerra contra Voldemort.

Mientras caminaban hacia el punto de Aparición, Harry le contó acerca de encontrarse con uno de los muchachos con los que jugó Quidditch el año pasado—Dice que su tarea de adivinación esta noche es usar cartas estelares, cartas del tarot u otra cosa, no puedo recordar, hacer una predicción sobre Harry Potter. Como si no pudieran matarme lo suficiente en los siete años que asistí a Hogwarts—se rió sardónicamente. Severus no lo encontró muy divertido.

* * *

Cuando los dos magos caminaron una corta distancia desde el punto de Aparición, Harry notó que varios hombres provocativamente vestidos dejaban un club. La experiencia de clubes de Harry era limitada y se sintió atraído por el ritmo de la música que solo podía escucharse en el momento en que la puerta estaba abierta. Severus explicó que el club era propiedad del mismo caballero que era dueño del restaurante donde iban a comer. Cuando doblaron la esquina del club, un pequeño restaurante apareció a la vista—¿Es ese uno de tus viejos lugares favoritos también? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia atrás en la esquina.

—No es uno de mis habituales—admitió Severus—Hay gente más joven allí de lo que prefiero. No muevas los ojos, mocoso, simplemente quise decir que prefería lugares en los que sería menos probable encontrarme con estudiantes—Severus mantuvo la puerta abierta para Harry y asintió en dirección a un mago un poco mayor que Harry, que estaba limpiando mesas—Caso en cuestión—señalo para que Harry reconociera a un estudiante de hace unos años con un asentimiento. El joven se inclinó nerviosamente y rápidamente limpió la mesa con tanta fuerza que tiró un salero.

—Si quieres comer en otro lugar, siempre puedo Obliviar al ayudante de camarero por ti—dijo Harry, medio bromeando después de que el camarero se fue con su orden de bebida.

—No, gracias—sonrió Severus—Creo que, en un futuro muy cercano, no importará—dijo honestamente.

—¿Qué, que eres gay o que tienes una vida social? —Harry miró a los ojos del extraño que Severus estaba pidiendo prestado por la noche—¿Me sacaste esta noche porque no crees que sea importante una vez que ya no tienes que seguir con tu “otro” trabajo, o querías asegurarte de que ahora tuviéramos más momentos buenos, en caso de que esto sea todo lo que tenemos? —.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —preguntó el camarero, obteniendo un coro de “no” tanto de Harry como de Severus.

Hubo un prolongado silencio mientras cada uno tomaba un sorbo de sus bebidas contento de estar solos una vez más—No necesitas habilidades de adivinación para saber que nuestras vidas pronto tendrán grandes cambios. Incluso con el mejor resultado, el conocimiento de mis lealtades tendrá un gran impacto en mi vida, eso suponiendo que todavía tenga una—.

Harry respondió con una queja sobre el creciente costo de las plántulas para las plantas más raras y exóticas para los ingredientes de pociones, y Severus le agradeció silenciosamente por hacer parecer como si realmente estuvieran discutiendo negocios para el beneficio del camarero que se había acercado y comenzado a limpiar la mesa al lado de ellos. No es que su alumno anterior importara tanto, pero todavía tenía un hermano menor en la escuela y Severus encontró mejor que los estudiantes ni siquiera pensaran en tener una vida social, y mucho menos considerar con quién podría tener una.

—Sígueme la corriente por un momento—comenzó Harry—Digamos solo por el argumento de que todo va muy bien. ¿Te mudarás a la nueva casa cuando esté lista? —nerviosamente tomó otro trago, tomando un trago demasiado grande, pero se las arregló para no jadear ante la sensación de que su bebida fuerte bajaba un poco más fuerte de lo esperado—Quiero decir, realmente no hemos hablado mucho desde que el marco fue destruido la última vez. ¿Te planteará un problema con tu posición en el trabajo? —.

—Puedo resolver algo. Hay alguien que me cubre cuando no estoy disponible algunas noches ahora. Podemos cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a él—dijo Severus de manera tranquilizadora—El salmón es realmente bueno aquí—señaló.

Cuando el camarero regresó, Harry ordenó el salmón con poca atención, su mente estaba en otra parte.

—No quiero que pienses que no soy realista, o que me estoy engañando sobre mi futuro, que sin duda está indeciso, pero necesito saber algunas cosas. No sé en cuanto tiempo estarán los toques finales para hacer en la casa, y si voy a estar allí antes de que mi propietario decida echarme. A veces sueño con despertar solo en la casa nueva. Demonios, ni siquiera sé lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande—Ambos se rieron.

—Si te ayuda a sentirte mejor acerca de tu futuro el tener algunos aspectos de tu vida más estables, permíteme ayudarte—comenzó Severus con una sonrisa—No necesitas preocuparte por un trabajo en un futuro cercano, porque si logras todo lo que esperas lograr, estarás demasiado ocupado con el público para tener tiempo para un trabajo, eso es “cuando crezcas”—.

—Culo inteligente, no hay chistes cortos—que sonaba gracioso viniendo de Harry mientras estaba “multijuciado” como Severus.

—En cuanto a tus arreglos de vivienda, si tu propietario desea deshacerse de ti antes de que la casa esté completa, te aseguro que Albus y Molly estarán peleándose por quién lo puede tener—.

—¿Quién crees que ganaría esa pelea? Molly es bastante aterradora cuando se trata de sus hijos—sonrió alrededor de un bocado de ensalada.

—No importa, ya que en ese momento la prensa te perseguirá por historias sobre cómo has logrado tu mejor tarea hasta la fecha—no tuvo que decir “matar a Voldemort”—Para salvarte de los reporteros y simpatizantes asesinos, tendré que mantenerte atado a mi cama, donde estarás a salvo de las masas—dijo Severus con una cara tan seria, Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Atado a tu cama? ¿Quién me va a salvar de ti? —.

—Como he dicho antes, tu vida es demasiado incierta para saber todo—se removió en su silla al pensar en Harry atado a su cama. Durante un cómodo silencio, mientras simplemente disfrutaban de su comida, Severus notó que Harry apartaba un vegetal que no le importaba. Si bien le gustaba el raro placer de salir en público, echaba de menos la manera relajada en la que Harry se hubiera acercado sin ceremonias a la mesa para darle a Severus la comida no deseada mientras se servía los pepinos de su ensalada. Severus decidió no comer. Le resultaba divertido que Harry siempre pusiera pepinos en sus ensaladas en casa, sabiendo que los tomaría de regreso durante la comida de todos modos.

—Has estado tranquilo por un tiempo. ¿Estás pensando con qué tipo de cuerda vas a atarme? —preguntó Harry, lamiéndose los labios. Severus simplemente le dio una sonrisa malvada, sin mencionar sus sueños de una comida reciente que habían tenido juntos.

**_ Flashback _ **

—¿Por qué insistes en servirme comida que sin dudas terminarás comiéndote tú mismo? —preguntó Severus cuando Harry una vez más se acercó para servirse una rebanada de pepino de su plato, después de asegurarse de que él tomara una buena cantidad de vinagreta primero.

—Compartir y compartir por igual—respondió con un encogimiento de hombros—También puedes servirte tú mismo—Harry levantó un pimiento en rodajas en ofrenda, sabiendo muy bien que estaba cubierto con un aderezo cremoso que Severus detestaba.

—Gracias, creo que lo haré—Severus se acercó, agarrando a Harry directamente de su silla, jalándolo sobre su regazo para comenzar su propia fiesta, que terminó con ambos en el piso.

**_ Fin de flashback _ **

Pensando en esa noche, Severus sonrió, recordando a Harry desnudo arrastrándose hacia la nevera para tomar budín de chocolate y crema batida antes de reunirse con él en el piso de la cocina.

—Estás pensando en atarme a la cama, ¿no es así? Reconozco esa mirada donde sea—Harry también estaba moviéndose en su asiento—Siempre estoy deseando poder salir juntos en público, y ahora todo lo que quiero hacer es volver a casa—la punta de su lengua se deslizó por el borde de sus dientes.

—Te lo aseguro, tengo autocontrol. Mi mente no está en eso todo el tiempo, a diferencia de ti—Severus sorbió su vino altivamente.

—Claro—respondió Harry con un tono sarcástico—Volveré en un momento; mantén tus pensamientos limpios hasta que regrese, ¿eh? —obteniendo un simple asentimiento, Harry fue en busca del retrete.

Al encontrar la puerta cerrada, Harry miró su reloj después de esperar varios minutos—Hay otro retrete a través de esa puerta, señor—sugirió uno de los camareros que estaba señalando una puerta cerca de la cocina. Para su sorpresa, la puerta conducía a través de un pequeño pasillo al club vecino. Aunque era una hora tardía para la cena, el club aún no estaba muy lleno.

Mientras se relajaba, el peso de la polla de Severus se sintió pesado en sus manos. Era extraño estar en el cuerpo de Sev, sosteniendo el gallo familiar, pero sintiendo las sensaciones, tanto en él como en la mano fuerte. No pudo evitar darle un pequeño golpe y preguntarse si más tarde se quedarían en los cuerpos prestados en la cama.

—Hola, Severus—llegó una voz llena de lujuria desde detrás de Harry. El hombre tenía treinta y pocos años y estaba bien construido. Su cabello castaño claro caía sobre un ojo de una manera despreocupada, pero no se movía con la suficiente libertad como para colocarlo de forma natural allí: había sido rociado con aerosol o hechizado en su lugar—Puedo ver que estás bien en la mano, pero sí puedo ser de alguna ayuda para ti...—se apagó, su cuerpo lo suficientemente cerca como para que Harry sintiera el calor irradiando del otro hombre. Lo primero que Harry pensó fue decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de quién era este hombre. Teniendo en cuenta la posición de Severus como espía, Harry sabía que no debía actuar precipitadamente, pero sin duda este chico probablemente era solo alguien del pasado de su amante. ¿Cierto?

—Como ya lo mencionaste, tengo las cosas a mano—dijo Harry simplemente y observó la puerta. Mentalmente contó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a la puerta abrirse y felizmente no llegó muy lejos antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe con más fuerza de la que él esperaba.

—¡Mantén tus manos alejadas de lo que es mío! —gruñó Severus—No comparto—A pesar de haber visto al extraño en la mesa durante la última media hora, aún sorprendió a Harry el no ver la cara de su amante. Él parecía furioso.

—No es de extrañar que no hayas venido—dijo el desconocido sin demasiada preocupación por el hombre iracundo que acababa de irrumpir en el retrete—Si tuviera algo tan hermoso envuelto en mí, nunca me iría de la casa—inclinó una pequeña reverencia, sin saber que en realidad era Severus—Aaron Porto, es bueno ver que alguien mantiene ocupado al anciano—dijo con un guiño exagerado a Harry.

—¿Aaron Porto? —Severus pronunció lentamente como si estuviera tratando de recordar el nombre—Sí, creo que Severus te ha mencionado—comenzó y el pecho del hombre se hinchó como un orgulloso pavo real—Escuché que podrías chupar un núcleo de corazón de una varita de diez pulgadas—dijo con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Aaron se agrandaron, el aire abandonaba sus pulmones en un gimoteo entrecortado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no compartes? —Preguntó, descaradamente apretando su endurecida polla—Estaría feliz de chuparte hasta la médula mientras Severus mira... desde atrás—se lamió los labios, pero era demasiado descuidado para ser tan seductor como Aaron aparentemente intentaba ser.

—Aunque aprecio la oferta, estoy seguro de que nuestra cena ha llegado—dijo Harry como Severus. Sosteniendo la puerta, Severus lo siguió hasta el restaurante, donde seguramente estaba esperando la cena. Estaba agradecido por el hechizo de “mantener caliente” que sintió en la comida.

—Me disculpo—dijo Severus en voz baja después de que se sentaron—Debería haberte advertido de la posibilidad de toparte con alguien de mi pasado—.

—Está bien—Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de no reírse—¿Es realmente tan bueno? ¿Querías…? —Harry se detuvo. Si bien descubrió que toda la experiencia era emocionante, no quería ver a Severus follándose a otra persona, incluso si estaba recibiendo una excelente mamada.

—No—fue rápido para tranquilizar a Harry—La única razón por la que incluso le hice el cumplido exagerado fue porque un amigo cercano suyo fue un contacto importante para mí—Las palabras fueron un alivio para Harry, quien rápidamente tuvo su mente en otro lado.

—Sabes lo que estaba pensando—comenzó Harry con un tono que solo hablaba de problemas—Mientras tengo tu cuerpo para una prueba de manejo…—movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

* * *

La música era ruidosa y dificultaba la comunicación mientras se bailaba en el club—Y aquí asumí que te referías al sexo—dijo Severus al oído de Harry, mientras apretaba sus cuerpos más cerca.

—La noche todavía es joven. Este cuerpo es increíble—Harry acentuó sus palabras, presionando su endurecida polla contra la cadera de su amante. Harry se aseguró de no desmayarse y descubrió que requería más esfuerzo de lo que esperaba mientras bailaba en el cuerpo alto de Sev contra un cuerpo bastante similar al suyo. Se rió mentalmente cuando Severus se puso de puntillas para besarlo, besando parcialmente su barbilla—Apesta ser bajo, ¿no? —Harry dijo con un guiño.

—Hay ventajas, estoy seguro—Severus hizo algo que nunca había hecho estando junto a Harry. Cuando Severus apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, Harry entendió por qué Severus a menudo lo besaba en la cabeza.

Harry imaginó que sería mucho más divertido si hubieran estado bebiendo y se les unieran amigos en el club. Había escuchado a Dean y Seamus hablando sobre pasar horas en los clubes teniendo un buen momento, pero en este momento solo quería estar a solas con Severus. Tal vez era la idea de todos los ataques recientes de los Mortífagos a las familias del lado de la luz, y sabiendo que la guerra estaba alcanzando nuevas alturas, o eran bajos, pero esta noche, Harry encontró la emoción de estar en público sin la molestia de ser famoso, nada emocionante. Severus ni siquiera había ocultado su preocupación por los próximos eventos, y eso simplemente hizo que fuera muy difícil actuar como un adolescente promedio y disfrutar su primera vez en un club gay con su amante.

—Necesitas relajarte. Sé que es difícil en mi viejo cuerpo—bromeó Severus—Por esta noche, nadie nos molestará. Lo prometo—dijo tranquilizadoramente, pero a Harry le pareció más desconcertante que Severus solo pudiera prometer esta noche. Su mente estaba tan atrapada con posibles escenarios que descubrió que de repente no podía relajarse.

Harry casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Severus inesperadamente agarró el frente de su camisa con gran fuerza. Harry se inclinó hacia delante, pero una mano pequeña pero fuerte lo mantuvo en posición vertical. Los labios finos se aplastaron firmemente contra los de él cuando Severus lo besó con fuerza. Sus dientes se juntaron antes de que las cabezas y las narices se reposicionaran y Harry se aprovechó de su altura añadida, metiendo la lengua profundamente en la boca de su amante. Increíble, qué tan rápido Severus podía hacerle perder todas las preocupaciones previas con un único y acalorado beso.

—Es hora de irme, creo—dijo Severus mientras jadeaban en busca de aire.

—Sí... um, ¿ir a dónde? —Harry no estaba seguro si Severus necesitaba estar en el castillo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte para variar? —Severus agarró la mano de Harry como si estuviera a punto de guiarlos en el tango y Harry se encontró parado cerca de las puertas de Hogwarts.

—¿Olvidas tu marca? —Bromeó Harry mientras aterrizaban en un área oscura en la que no se había aparecido antes—Supongo que no—logró decir después de que Severus lo atrajera hacia sí y lo apartara de cualquier vista posible de miradas indiscretas mientras dos estudiantes subían por el sendero. Harry pensó que Severus habría tomado puntos por estar fuera después del toque de queda, pero no iba a dejar el calor de su abrazo—La caminata va a matar el ánimo, especialmente si nos topamos con alguien—Harry rompió dos ramas de los grandes arbustos que estaban detrás y las transfiguró en escobas—¿Debemos? —preguntó Harry mientras le ofrecía una de las escobas a Severus.

—Transfigurar un palo en una escoba solo no lo hace volar. Hay hechizos complejos necesarios para…—Severus se detuvo mientras Harry gritaba '¡Arriba!' y voló lejos. Con una grosería amortiguada, Severus intentó montar la escoba—Añade cachondo a la creciente lista de estados mentales variados en los que Harry no conoce límites a su magia—se dijo a sí mismo—¡Arriba! —gritó inseguro y se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar la escoba chocando con la palma de su mano. Por un breve momento, Severus pensó que tal vez Harry simplemente voló sin la ayuda de la escoba recién hecha y en efecto lo dejaría varado.

—Coge el ritmo, viejo—llegó la voz profunda de Severus Snape. La sonrisa contagiosa de Harry era más brillante en el rostro del Maestro de Pociones de lo que Severus normalmente podía manejar.

Severus se sentó sobre la escoba y pasó zumbando a Harry a gran velocidad. Harry, por otro lado, se sentía menos cómodo sentado tan alto en la escoba en su cuerpo temporal, y tuvo que compensar constantemente mientras hacía giros.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny y varios compañeros de clase estaban terminando las tareas.

—No puedo creer que esa loca nos haga hacer predicciones sobre Harry—se quejó Ginny—Harry solía inventarlo todo, pero no soporto predecir su muerte, incluso si me da una mejor calificación—.

—¿Por qué no predecir algo más? —preguntó un compañero estudiante que barajaba cartas del tarot—Hazme una pregunta específica que no tenga que ver con su muerte—Le entregó las tarjetas a Ginny para que barajara mientras consideraba su pregunta.

—Hmm, está bien, ¿Harry estará viviendo en su nueva casa en nuestro descanso de Pascua? —sus ojos se iluminaron—Ya sé, ¿van a vivir Harry Potter y su compañero en la nueva casa antes del receso de Pascua? —.

Cuando la niña entregó varias tarjetas y explicó lo que pensaba que querían decir, otro séptimo año estaba trabajando con cartas estelares y una bola de cristal. Después de mucha deliberación, las cartas predijeron que no, Harry y su compañero no estarían en la casa para vacaciones.

—Espera, en realidad no recibí una respuesta clara, ¿podríamos reformular la pregunta para ver si surge algo? —la chica inclinó su cabeza, tratando de ver algo más que niebla gris en la bola de cristal.

—¿Vivirá Harry Potter en su nueva casa con su pareja? —Preguntó la chica con las cartas del tarot. Ginny frunció el ceño cuando sintió que la pregunta era notablemente cercana a preguntar si Harry iba a vivir. Con varias herramientas de adivinación que mostraban que la respuesta era no, volvieron a trabajar la pregunta nuevamente, esta vez dejando de lado la parte sobre su compañero. Cuando todos recibieron una respuesta clara y aterradora de “NO”, Ginny salió furiosa. Después de haber decidido tener un cero en la tarea, ella trató de convencerse a sí misma de que simplemente podría significar que la casa de Harry iba a ser destruida una vez más y que no tenía nada que ver con que no estuviera vivo para disfrutar de su nuevo hogar sin pareja.

A Ginny le sorprendió descubrir que la idea de la muerte del Profesor Snape también la molestaba.

* * *

La chimenea en la sala de estar de Severus se encendió cuando le anunciaron a Albus que estaban a salvo en el castillo. El director los saludó con una sonrisa complacida y le dijo a Harry que esperaba verlo en el desayuno por la mañana.

Con la cara de Albus fuera del fuego, Harry agarró a Severus con fuerza. Había bebido otro sorbo de multijugos solo unos momentos antes, y planeaba disfrutar de la experiencia.

—Harry, necesito…—Las palabras y los pensamientos de Severus se cortaron cuando Harry agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza por un puñado de pelo, metiendo la lengua profundamente en la boca del otro hombre.

—Mío—gruñó Harry, que descubrió que era casi imposible meter la mano en los apretados pantalones de cuero de Sev. Con la circulación cortándose en su mano, Harry apretó la nalga firme, acercándolas más. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron a un ritmo frenético mientras que las caderas se unieron en una deliciosa fricción—¿Lubricante? —preguntó Harry, y acarició los bolsillos de su amante con su mano libre, como si algo podría haber cabido en los bolsillos. Es cierto que a Severus le faltaban los bolsillos cavernosos ocultos en su túnica habitual. Se sentía perdido sin una gran cantidad de suministros a la mano. Mencionó su distracción del momento, que ni pensó en revisar la túnica de Harry/Severus.

—¿Tengo que hacer todo yo mismo? —preguntó Harry. Usar la voz de Sev fue una gran ventaja. Con un giro inesperado, Harry lo giró, dejándolo en el respaldo del sofá. Una sensación de calor era la única indicación de que se había hecho algo de magia cuando Harry deslizó un largo y elegante dedo por la costura de los pantalones de Severus y le abrió la parte posterior de los pantalones, como si fuera un regalo que debía desenvolver. Severus siseó cuando los movimientos de Harry fueron tan rápidos, la lengua caliente y húmeda lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. El primer golpe de Harry de las bolas al coxis lo hizo estremecerse y suplicar por más. Había algo acerca de estar en un cuerpo diferente que le hacía más fácil rendirse y dejarse ir.

—Sí, por favor—suplicó Severus, agarrando con los dedos el respaldo del sofá. La punta de la lengua de Harry se hundió más profundamente de lo que había esperado y recordó que técnicamente era su propio cuerpo, de ahí su propia lengua más larga que bordeaba este culo ansioso, necesitado, pero aún algo más pequeño—Más—.

Harry sorbió y comenzó a meter ambas bolas en su boca, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que sería demasiado ajustado para cualquiera para su comodidad, y se conformó con alternar, antes de zambullirse en la entrada de Sev, follándose con su lengua. Él había tenido su lengua rígida forzando en la medida de lo posible con un giro ocasional hasta que la baba goteó de su barbilla. Los gemidos y las convulsiones lo hicieron valer.

Severus, por su parte, apenas era coherente, ya que recordaba vagamente que había algo que había querido decir o hacer antes de que lo abordasen y lo trataran con los detalles de su vida. El calor del fuego lo golpeó como si hubiera algo que olvidó, pero todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció cuando Harry le hacía cosas tan increíbles. Tristemente, la lengua caliente finalmente dejó su entrada y él contuvo un gemido por la pérdida, cuando sintió un fuerte mordisco en su trasero.

—Me encanta darte un festín—dijo Harry al oído mientras abría sus propios pantalones— _Lubricous_ —agregó, por las dudas, y mordió el hombro de Severus mientras empujaba su dolorida polla contra el agradablemente preparado trasero de Sev. Alcanzando alrededor y por debajo de la camisa de Sev, encontró una polla igualmente dura que necesitaba liberarse de sus confines. El hecho de que los dos estuvieran todavía vestidos le hizo pensar en cómo se encontró con dos hombres follando cuando hizo su segundo viaje al lavabo del club. Todavía estaban vestidos en su mayoría, con uno inclinado sobre el fregadero, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo cuando Harry entró para usar las instalaciones.

—Severus—Harry escuchó la extraña voz que lo llamaba y descubrió que disfrutaba el juego de roles. Se preguntó si el multijugos de Sev se estaba gastando, ya que la voz no sonaba del todo igual.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, otra vez? —preguntó mientras agarraba con firmeza las caderas de Severus para aprovechar y empujarlo con fuerza.

—¡Snape! —llamó de nuevo la voz y Harry se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía del fuego. Lucius Malfoy estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa irónica.

En cuanto al verdadero Snape, el pensamiento que había estado molestando en el fondo de su mente se precipitó a la vanguardia con abundante claridad. No había cerrado el Flu después de hablar con Albus. Se desplomó hacia adelante como avergonzado y oró para que Harry pudiera lograr esto.

—Lucius—Harry comenzó con un tono aburrido y continuó deslizando su polla en el culo apretado a un ritmo pausado—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —.

—Creo que se suponía que estabas haciendo una compra esta noche, ¿o simplemente estabas evitando las actividades de la noche? —comentó, sabiendo que Severus no había participado en demasiadas incursiones estos días.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero actualmente estoy negociando un precio—con una mueca de sus caderas, Harry se inclinó, agarrando un puño lleno de pelo una vez más—¿Creo que lo dejamos en un 30%? —preguntó y deslizó su polla casi por completo antes de volver a entrar.

Severus negó con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo mientras su cabello se mantenía firmemente en su lugar—V... v... veinticinco, eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer—su voz amortiguada por el sofá.

—Tenemos que hablar—interrumpió Lucius, pero siguió mirando por encima del hombro.

—¿Puede esperar? No tengo que hacer esto ahora—Harry se retiró y comenzó a meterse.

—Puede—dijo Lucius rápidamente, mirando detrás de él otra vez—Pero no mucho—.

—¡No! —gritó Severus—¡No te detengas! Voy a darte un 30%, no pares—suplicó, ganándose una risa y una mirada terriblemente hambrienta de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, no queriendo perder su oportunidad en este negocio falso, felizmente obligado. Se preguntó qué tan mal le hacía disfrutar el sexo mientras Malfoy, de todas las personas, miraba. No estaba excesivamente preocupado, ya que sabía que solo era la idea de haber sacado uno sobre el culo pomposo que lo hizo disfrutar de la experiencia... o eso se dijo a sí mismo.

—Te contactaré nuevamente mañana—Lucius hizo una pausa, sus ojos grises se cerraron con el ónice de Harry—Puedo estar cumpliendo mi deuda con esto—dijo enigmáticamente y desapareció de las llamas.

Inseguro de lo que debería hacer, Harry se quedó quieto, esperando que Severus dijera o hiciera algo. Había aprendido en la clase de cultura mágica que cuando se trataba de una deuda o un favor, salvo salvar una vida, nunca sería tan grosero asumir que pagaron su deuda, sin importar el acto. Lo que Lucius tenía que decir, era significativo. Y aunque todo esto debería haber estado pesando en su mente, todo en lo que Harry podía pensar era en la leve pulsación que podía sentir por los músculos envueltos tan fabulosamente apretados alrededor de su pene.

—Si no te mueves, tu precio vuelve al 25%—dijo Severus inesperadamente. Una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de la mente de Harry dijo que Severus solo estaba haciendo esto porque no quería permitir que Lucius Malfoy arruinara lo que podría ser su último momento íntimo juntos. Harry respiró hondo e ignoró la pequeña voz en favor de la follada de Severus hasta que estuvo seguro de caminar cojeando cuándo terminará.

—Creo que no—ronroneó Harry—¿Sientes esto…? —empujó unas cuantas veces más—eso es solo yo calentando. Voy a tener mi polla tan arriba en tu culo que me pagarás para quitarte la planta de tus manos—Harry ahora entendía por qué Severus usualmente sostenía sus caderas tan apretadas. Habiendo encontrado un buen agarre y un ritmo increíble, Harry se puso de puntillas para enterrarse hasta la empuñadura—Cuando me corra, vas a probarlo—dijo Harry contra su hombro.

Severus no podía creer las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en este cuerpo prestado ya que Harry lo follaba con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que sentarse a desayunar por la mañana sería difícil incluso después de un bálsamo curativo y un encantamiento. Solo era ligeramente consciente del apretón doloroso en sus caderas que seguramente se magullaría. De hecho, Harry estaba tan dentro de él que probablemente lo saborearía. Su inminente clímax se acercaba rápidamente mientras cualquier pensamiento restante se fundía en algo parecido a una poción de afilado de ingenio. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron cuando sus pies ya no tocaron el suelo. Harry golpeó contra él con tanta fuerza; el agarre en sus caderas no era solo por la influencia de Harry, sino para evitar que Severus cayera por completo sobre el sofá.

Harry gritó cuando su orgasmo lo alcanzó. Los apretados músculos que ordeñaban su polla marchita le dijeron que Severus, también, había alcanzado su clímax sin haber sufrido un golpe en su polla desde antes de que la cabeza de Malfoy llegara al fuego. Entonces Harry sintió la sensación más extraña en su vida. El cuerpo prestado de Severus se transformó a su estado natural mientras Harry todavía estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de él.

—Eso fue lo más extraño—jadeó Harry. Lentamente ayudó a Severus a retroceder, acercándolo—Extrañé tu cara—murmuró antes de apretar los labios. Un trozo de leña crepitó y Harry cerró rápidamente el Flu a más visitantes no deseados—Mira—dijo Harry contra el cuello de Severus—En el reflejo de una vitrina, podían verse a sí mismos, dos Severuses abrazándose.

El verdadero Severus metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica que Harry estaba usando y sacó una bolsa de frascos de pociones. Seleccionó tres viales, bebió dos para él y le entregó el tercero a su joven amante. Harry no reconoció el líquido claro, casi inodoro.

—¿Qué es? —agitó el frasco, comprobando la viscosidad, pero no lo ayudó a identificar la poción. Severus descorchó el pequeño vial y lo presionó en los labios de Harry.

>> No eres divertido—Harry hizo un puchero cuando su cuerpo comenzó a volver a su estado normal otra vez a pesar de que la hora no se había acabado aún. Estiró las piernas y rió ante la sensación de la ropa de Sev colgando de su pequeño cuerpo—Es divertido ser tú por un tiempo, pero estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo—Harry se permitió ser atraído por un abrazo, metiendo la cabeza cuidadosamente debajo de la barbilla de Sev donde encajaba perfectamente.

Severus disfrutó el jadeo sorprendido que obtuvo de Harry cuando los desnudo a ambos mágicamente. Sin forma de levantar a su amante del suelo, Severus simplemente lo presionó más cerca, caminando hacia atrás hasta que sintió la resistencia de la cama. Con sus fuertes brazos, lentamente bajó a Harry a la cama, levantándolo lo suficiente como para colocarlos junto a las almohadas—Eres increíble—dijo entre mordiscos en el cuello y la clavícula de Harry. Su joven amante simplemente tarareaba, perdido en la profunda voz que resonaba cerca de su oreja.

—No puedo evitar pensar en ti como alguien que necesita mi protección, pero entonces eres tan fuerte—besó a lo largo del hombro bien formado de Harry—Tan poderoso…—tarareó alrededor del bulto que se endureció bajo sus cuidados. El pecho de Harry se estaba llenando aún más desde que había estado construyendo la casa—Si bien los momentos en los que voluntariamente estabas arriba en el pasado fueron agradables, nunca me había sometido y me había relajado lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo a estas alturas—Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, sin remordimientos por su decididamente dolorido trasero.

Harry miró con curiosidad cuando oyó silbar a su amante mientras cambiaban posiciones en la cama—¿Te gustaría que te cure? —preguntó, contento de ver una cálida sonrisa en la cara de Sev.

—No—respondió simplemente y acercó a Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** * Talla, refiriéndose a las figuras talladas de o en madera.


	86. Tristeza, Triunfo y Acontecimientos Inesperados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Una lechuza llegó al Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo, navegando graciosamente hacia Severus Snape. Estirarse para tomar el pergamino de aspecto importante lo hizo incomodarse un poco en su silla. El Maestro de Pociones inhaló profundamente y ocultó la sonrisa que quería extenderse a través de su rostro cuando la punzada le recordaba sus actividades recientes. Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry lo había follado tan duro que apenas había dejado de cojear en el salón de clases a la mañana siguiente.

Si bien se había divertido a sí mismo esa noche, a Severus se le ocurrió pensar que tenía que reconsiderar cómo hizo algunas cosas la próxima vez que cambiaran de posición. Mientras Harry había usado su cuerpo, en más de un sentido, Severus tuvo la oportunidad de saber cómo era estar en un cuerpo más pequeño. Harry siempre había comentado cuánto amaba las fuertes manos de Severus, pero ni una vez mencionó qué tan dolorosos serían los moretones en sus caderas al día siguiente. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo enérgico que era, mientras él mismo estaba sumido en la pasión. Nunca había sido su intención dañar a su amante.

 _“Realmente tengo manos fuertes”_ pensó para sí mismo. Severus había sanado los moretones, no queriendo un recordatorio constante de que probablemente le había causado este dolor a su amante muchas veces. Eso, y no quería que los moretones le quitaran el dolor en su trasero, lo que le recordó todo el día lo afortunado que era de tener a Harry en su vida por el tiempo que fuera. A diferencia de al principio de su relación, Severus no se estaba refiriendo a pensar que Harry lo dejaría.

Con un pergamino de Malfoy en sus manos, trató de concentrarse en el presente, pero su mente volvía al día anterior.

**_ ***Flashback*** _ **

—¿Has tenido tu Flu abierto todas las noches? —preguntó Albus por segunda vez, agravando al Maestro de Pociones.

—¡Sí! Lucius parecía nervioso y quería decirme algo. No sé por qué tarda tanto en volver a hablar conmigo—Severus estaba furioso. Algo estaba pasando y tuvo que sentarse para descubrir qué era. Además de eso, tenía que permanecer cerca para poder contactarlo de nuevo, lo que afectaba mucho su tiempo para Harry. Al igual que muchas cosas sucedieron con cada uno de ellos últimamente, la situación fue excitante en ese momento, pero ninguno desearía una actuación repetida. Mantendría la mayor distancia posible entre Lucius y Harry.

Severus fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta de Albus. Cuando Albus dio su “entre” habitual, entró la caprichosa profesora Trelawney.

—Buenos días, Albus, Oh, hola, Profesor Snape—parpadeó varias veces como si tratara de enfocarse antes de dirigirse a Albus de nuevo—Director, quería su aprobación para pedir seis nuevas bolas de cristal. Parece que hubo un percance en el que cinco de ellas se rompieron—.

Severus sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar preguntar—¿Por qué necesitarías seis si solo cinco se rompieron? —su burla solo se multiplicó por diez cuando señaló con el rabillo del ojo con una mirada cómplice. Severus no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de romper una el misma, aunque solo fuera para demostrar un punto. Por supuesto, su ojo que todo lo ve no iba a decirle que fue Ginny Weasley quien se había lanzado a una diatriba y rompió las bolas de cristal, junto con varias tazas de té.

—Las bolas que teníamos eran suficientes, pero creo que si podemos ordenarlas desde…—se interrumpió, su cara se quedó en blanco, sus ojos mirando como si vieran algo que el resto de ellos no podía ver.

—¿Sibyll? —Albus agitó una mano frente a su cara, fue en vano. Con voz gutural y ronca, comenzó a hablar.

— _El más oscuro de la luz aprenderá a confiar y aceptar ayuda de donde menos se espera. Cuando el clima ya no sea sombrío, ganará más que cualquier otro cuando el último Potter haya desaparecido_ —Sibyll parpadeó, mirando de Severus a Albus, y comenzó de nuevo como si no hubiera habido una pausa—Las herramientas de Adivinación de Harold. Garantizan sus bolas durante 3 milenios—parecía como si fuera a continuar, pero fue tomada por las extrañas expresiones que los dos magos le estaban dando.

—Sí, querida, haré que Minerva atienda eso—Albus la sacó de su oficina con una promesa de té al día siguiente.

—¿Harry ha alterado su testamento? —preguntó Albus, sin perder tiempo ni picar palabras. Severus había esperado, en el fondo de su mente, considerar la posibilidad de que ella no hubiera hecho necesariamente una predicción real, o que ella podría haber querido decir otra persona, pero nunca había oído hablar de una predicción tan precisa. Claro, el comienzo fue vago, pero no se podía argumentar que ella nombró específicamente a Harry; después de todo, él era el último Potter.

—No dijo nada, pero tampoco mencionó que nos estaba construyendo una casa desde hacía bastante tiempo. No es que pueda preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? —Severus sintió un dolor de cabeza entrar. Parecería que estaba pidiendo que lo coloquen en el testamento de Harry y que dudaba de la capacidad de Harry para conquistar a Voldemort. Él nunca lo mencionaría.

**_ *** Fin del Flashback *** _ **

—Hijo de pu…—maldijo Severus cuando el búho le mordió el dedo. Hubo una explosión de risa entre los estudiantes; Severus los ignoró, prestando más atención al pergamino. Al abrir el pergamino, pudo ver que esta no era una misiva ordinaria. La carta fue escrita en estacionario oficial de Malfoy con el emblema de la familia estampado en la parte superior. El búho lo mordió de nuevo y Severus se dio cuenta de que había una copia de la carta adjunta con un lugar para que Severus firmara. Albus miró con curiosidad para saber por qué Lucius Malfoy enviaría algo con tal formalidad como para requerir la confirmación de recepción de Severus.

Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, Severus calentó la mancha de cera en el fondo de la copia y presionó su anillo en el sello. Fuera lo que fuera lo que esta carta contenía, Lucius quería que fuera verificable.

> _Querido Severus,_
> 
> _Me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerte nuevamente por ayudar a mi hijo Draco en su momento de necesidad. Si no lo hubieras mantenido oculto en la mansión de la familia Snape del Señor Oscuro, me temo que no podría haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de los tipos de presiones y magia oscura que Lord Voldemort había usado sobre mí en el pasado. Si bien mi propia debilidad ante la maldición Imperius puede ser, de hecho, mi mayor caída, temía más por la vida de mi hijo que por la mía. Tú, en gran riesgo para ti y tu posición como espía de la Luz, protegió a mi familia de la Oscuridad, y por esto estoy en deuda con usted. En un esfuerzo por recompensarte por tus sacrificios no solo en mi nombre, sino también por el lado de la Luz, te contactaré hoy con información vital que bien puede terminar esta guerra en el futuro cercano._
> 
> _Atentamente,_
> 
> _Lucius Malfoy_

Después de leer la carta tres veces, Severus la selló con un hechizo y la colocó dentro de un bolsillo interior de la túnica con otro hechizo de protección. _“Entonces, Lucius ya estaba planeando su futuro”_. Severus consideró qué clase de información podría tener Lucius. El aristócrata había tomado una seria oportunidad, escribiendo una carta como esa. Ciertamente los ayudaría a los dos cuando llegara el momento de demostrar que estaban en el lado correcto de la guerra, pero Severus sabía que Lucius diría lo que fuera necesario, simplemente para estar del lado ganador, cualquiera que fuera.

No estaba absolutamente seguro de que Lucius estuviera mintiendo sobre su conocimiento de que Severus era un espía. Lucius probablemente ya lo habría delatado, si hubiera tenido la prueba y hubiera funcionado para su beneficio. Quizás él realmente tenía evidencia convincente, y estaba esperando para ver dónde la información sería de mejor uso.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó al establo, se sorprendió al ver a Kieran esperando con una túnica blanca, en lugar del atuendo habitual que usaba para una sesión de entrenamiento—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, después de devolver el pequeño arco que recibió del Sanador—¿No puedo patear tu trasero hoy? —Harry dio un salto en su paso, ya que ya se había calentado en casa y estaba listo para pelear. Kieran usualmente no le daba tiempo para ajustarse a la Aparición antes de que Harry recibiera un golpe en la cabeza o una maldición lanzada contra él.

—Te pateé el culo, lo último que recuerdo—dijo Kieran con una sonrisa. Lo había hecho después de que Harry terminara de luchar contra una emboscada sorpresiva de otros seis magos que habían sido traídos para la sesión.

—Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo—Harry se rió entre dientes y siguió a Kieran hacia donde estaban ubicadas dos sillas, esperándolas. Esperó pacientemente a que Kieran le explicara.

—Podemos repasar simulacros hasta que estemos azules en la cara... a veces literalmente—le guiñó un ojo a Harry, quien se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de uno de sus muchos errores de entrenamiento—No voy a engañarte, sé por varios contactos que la mierda va a golpear pronto. El bastardo tiene grandes planes que involucran al Ministerio que tiene a muchos de sus seguidores dispersos haciendo movimientos. Yo, Snape y unas pocas personas en los círculos correctos coinciden en que, sea lo que sea que haya planeado, primero quiere quitarte del camino. Personalmente, creo que está tan loco como siempre, pero eso no significa que no lo tenga un buen plan—Kieran se pasó la mano por la parte posterior del cuello con una mueca de dolor, como si le dolieran sus pensamientos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Harry todavía no sabía por qué Kieran estaba en túnicas de sanador.

—De acuerdo con Snape, el Bastardo Que No Será Nombrado cree que todavía estás destrozado por la culpa por las pérdidas de tu familia y esas cosas así. No sabemos si jugará un juego mental contigo o no. Tus amigos los vigilan mientras están deambulando por el campo mirando casas de luna de miel—habló con un tono cómico como si Ron y Hermione estuvieran haciendo lo más absurdo—Como si importara, mientras haya una cama—murmuró en voz baja—Tu amigo amante de las plantas también ha sido atacado. Un mortífago fue enviado a capturarlo anoche, pero no se lo ha visto desde entonces—.

—¡Neville! —gritó Harry, temiendo por su amigo—¿Está perdido? —Harry parecía listo para lanzarse hacia la puerta o aparecerse.

—No te pongas las bragas torcidas, me refiero a que el Mortífago no se ha visto desde que fue enviado—explicó Kieran.

—¿Cómo averiguas todo esto? Sé que tienes conexiones con personas que sanas, pero eso es bastante específico—preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Confiaba en Kieran, pero le pareció extraño que el Sanador escuchara tanta información.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy trabajando solo aquí? Cure a este tipo que había sido maldecido en un ataque. Mientras estoy allí, él menciona que no debería necesitarme otra vez demasiado pronto, ya que su próximo trabajo iba a ser un pastel, incluso le dijo a su esposa que le traería de vuelta algunas flores. No lo pensé mucho en ese momento, pero luego me encontré con Shacklebolt, que había sido llamado para investigar un robo en la guardería donde trabaja Longbottle—Él así disfrutaba burlándose del joven mago.

—Longbottom—corrigió Harry.

—Sí, eso es todo. Bueno, hubo signos de una lucha y se encontró una varita mágica, pero no un cuerpo. La varita se probó y se confirmó que se utilizó para imperdonables, muy probablemente en incursiones recientes. Shacklebolt piensa que es un tipo de planta mortal puede haber estado involucrada, pero no lo creo. De todos modos, Longbutt tiene protecciones adicionales en su casa, y está bajo vigilancia, al igual que los Weasley.

—Y estas vistiendo un vestido, ¿por qué? —preguntó Harry en un tono molesto. No quería pensar en el peligro para sus amigos—Lo siento—murmuró, pero de todos modos recibió un rasguño en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Has estado entrenando para prepararte para la batalla, ahora es el momento de prepararte para la batalla—comenzó Kieran y fue a golpear a Harry otra vez cuando el mago más joven rodó sus ojos con un “¿De nuevo? “—Estoy hablando de prepararte para entrar en combate, amigo, un poco de respeto no iría mal, ya sabes—Kieran alisó la túnica blanca. Tenía problemas para usarlo mientras hablaba de batallas, ya que por lo general mantenía su personalidad curativa separada de su yo de entrenamiento. Una vez que se puso la bata, entró en el modo Sanador, pero ahora los dos se estaban entrelazando y era difícil actuar como solía y no atacar a Harry continuamente. Estaba complacido de ver a Harry tomar una respiración profunda y tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó calmadamente.

—Vamos a meditar, practica mantenerte concentrado mientras estás en un torbellino de mierda, y luego almuerza bien antes de darte una vuelta con mi varita. ¡Mente fuera de la cuneta! —agregó cuando Harry hizo un gesto sugerente cuando Kieran mencionó su varita—Maldito gay—añadió con una sonrisa. Harry guiñó el ojo porque sabía que molestaba a su entrenador y amigo.

Después de una larga sesión de meditación, Kieran le dio a Harry una tarea de baja categoría, en la que necesitaba mantenerse enfocado a pesar de las distracciones externas—Hay momentos en los que tienes que concentrarte en el trabajo que tienes entre manos y confiar en que los demás que luchan contigo hacen lo que deben hacer, sin tu ayuda o interferencia—.

Harry lo hizo bastante bien trabajando en un acertijo, manteniéndose enfocado mientras Kieran hacía lo posible por distraerlo. El escocés incluso había logrado sonar como Hermione pidiendo ayuda. Harry estaba curioso por saber si Kieran había estado en contacto con Hermione o si tenía alguna otra manera de imitar la voz tan bien. También se preguntó si realmente podría haber ignorado la llamada de su amigo, si no hubiera sabido que estaba solo con su entrenador y que posiblemente no podría haber sido Hermione.

Algún tiempo después, cuando Harry terminó de comer un almuerzo increíble, apreciaba que estaría descansando mientras Kieran lo examinaba—Demasiado lleno—gimió Harry, subiéndose a la mesa cubierta de tela blanca. Harry transfiguró una almohada para él, y Kieran preguntó si la princesa estaba cómoda ahora.

—Hmm—Harry dio un feliz suspiro. La sensación de la varita de Kieran sobre su piel lo hizo temblar. A medida que la varita se movía lentamente, podía sentir cada músculo relajarse y cualquier nudo o tirantez se liberaba—Es como el beneficio del mejor masaje, pero sin tocarse—.

—No voy a tocarte—bromeó Kieran. A medida que avanzaba la sesión, Harry pensó que oía los sonidos del océano a lo lejos. Lo ayudó a relajarse, aunque era extraño que el sonido se detuviera durante las pocas veces que Kieran habló.

—Podría dormir aquí todo el día—sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por la almohada, pero no levantó la vista para ver si Kieran lo había escuchado. El hormigueo de la magia continuó trabajando a través de sus músculos, arrullándolo para dormir. Cuando el hormigueo se detuvo, Harry entreabrió los ojos, aunque solo por un momento. Los últimos vestigios de la sensación mágica se podían sentir en los dedos de los pies, así que pensó que el Sanador había terminado—¿Listo? —.

—Casi, necesito que te relajes por lo menos otros quince minutos, así que cierra los ojos y duerme todo lo que quieras—Kieran le indicó que descansara, lanzando un hechizo de calentamiento sobre Harry para ayudarlo a volver a dormirse. Estaba contento con el trabajo del día con su aprendiz, pero le había prometido a Snape que se quedaría con Harry hasta su última clase de pociones de la mañana.

Severus tenía que dar un examen importante a primera hora de la mañana y tenía una clase de séptimo año trabajando en una poción peligrosa. Había estado tan preocupado por Harry, le había pedido a Kieran que mantuviera al joven mago en el edificio de entrenamiento para que pudiera mantener la cabeza y concentrarse en sus alumnos. Aún no había tenido noticias de Lucius; quería saber que Harry estaba al menos a salvo hasta ese momento. En el fondo de su mente, se dio cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuese que Lucius tuviera que decir, muy bien podría no tener nada que ver con El Chico Que Vivió.

* * *

En una guardería bien cuidada, Neville Longbottom defendió su caso—Señor, reconsidérese. Esta planta es muy peligrosa. Sé cómo se siente con respecto a algo que ha nutrido, pero es demasiado peligroso—la planta en cuestión se balanceó lentamente como atrapada por la brisa del verano, pero el botánico experimentado sabía mejor que bajar la guardia cerca de la enorme planta verde, que bien pudo haber consumido recientemente a un Mortífago.

Neville se dio por vencido, al menos por hoy, renunciando a sus esfuerzos por convencer a su jefe de qué deshiciera el lugar de la peligrosa planta—¿Quién en su sano juicio poliniza de forma cruzada la tentácula venenosa con el lazo del diablo? —Murmuró antes de reforzar el hechizo que contenía la extraña planta, que parecía no solo crecer, sino crecer más rápido cada día. La mente de Neville regresó a Ginny, quien, la otra noche, había sido lastimada y asustada cuando la planta la atacó. El problema era que no podía contarle nada a su jefe, ya que había sacado a su novia de la escuela y la había llevado a los invernaderos después de horas para mostrarle algo de su trabajo... incluso si era demasiado oscuro para ver la mayoría de las plantas. Afortunadamente, Madame Pomfrey había cuidado bien a Ginny; técnicamente habían dicho la verdad, pero solo dejaron fuera la parte sobre el invernadero que no era donde Ginny asistía a la clase de Herbología.

De vuelta en Godric's Hollow, Harry contempló, ¿una estantería empotrada o estantes? Con un libro lleno de diseños de construcción y muchos encantamientos de ilusión, Harry se sentó en una silla cómoda, tratando de decidir lo que quería. Consideró los estantes por los bonitos objetos de cristal que había encontrado en la bóveda de sus padres. No podía esperar para terminar la casa y poder mostrar algunas cosas que una vez habían adornado la casa de sus padres en esa misma tierra.

La idea de la tierra le recordó que Neville había mencionado, posiblemente, pasar más tarde en la noche. Iban a discutir algunas posibilidades de paisajismo para los jardines. Harry apreciaba todos los problemas que Neville había pasado para ayudarlo. Le había preguntado a Harry por las fotos que tenían de la tierra cuando la casa original estaba intacta. Harry se había decepcionado al encontrar tan pocas imágenes de los terrenos entre las cosas de Sirius; había esperado más, ya que los Potter lo habían acogido. Era Remus quien había llegado con una fotografía del patio trasero.

Avergonzado, Remus le explicó la foto y cómo había estado tratando de fotografiar a Sirius corriendo por el bosque en la parte posterior de la propiedad, pero solo se veía una mancha de pelaje negro saliendo de detrás de un árbol grande y viejo. Harry no estaba seguro de por qué había guardado la imagen a lo largo de los años, pero estaba contento de eso, ya que mostraba casi todo el patio trasero. Neville iba a mirar las fotos y mostrar a Harry varios planos de paisajismo con opciones de los mejores diseños para la disposición de la tierra, utilizando las especies que se habían plantado hace años.

Cuando se le preguntó su opinión, Severus simplemente señaló que todas las plantas que consideraba importantes estarían en el invernadero o creciendo silvestres en el Bosque Prohibido; a él no le importaba particularmente lo que creciera en el patio. Harry recordó que su amante había comentado alguna razón mágica de que ciertas plantas son salvajes, no cultivadas.

El clima todavía era húmedo, pero no tan frío, recordándole que tenían un aniversario viniendo. Las vacaciones de Pascua estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, marcando su primer aniversario. A Severus le gustaba decir que no se habían convertido realmente en una pareja en el receso, pero Harry pensó que solo molestaba al profesor, sabiendo que, en ese momento, Harry todavía era un estudiante.

Acomodándose en su silla, Harry dejó el libro sobre decoración de interiores. No tenía idea de qué hacer para que Severus celebrara su primer aniversario, incluso si su amante no celebraría hasta después de que terminara el año escolar. Había una posibilidad de que, si realmente trabajaba duro, podría terminar la casa. Tal vez un laboratorio lleno de suministros excitaría a Severus. Su amante se burló por no preocuparse por el charlatán romántico y lánguido, pero recientemente había admitido haber usado la excusa de recoger muestras de agua del lago para sentarse junto a su lugar y disfrutar del atardecer.

**_ *** Sin embargo, otro flashback*** _ **

Hermione se limpió una lágrima de los ojos mientras los créditos rodaban al final de una película lacrimógena que ella y Harry acababan de ver. Con un sniff, apagó la televisión y comenzó a recoger las cajas vacías de comida china para llevar.

—Lo tengo—dijo Harry atontado, ya que había dormido durante los últimos veinte minutos de la película. Con un movimiento de su varita, el desorden se despejó, incluso los cartones de las manos de Hermione—¿Supongo que murió al final? —preguntó, notando las lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga mientras frotaba el sueño de los suyos.

—Sí—suspiró—sus heridas fueron demasiado serias. No pudieron salvarlo—sorbió nuevamente y jaló a Harry para un abrazo de despedida. La noche de cita había terminado tarde y ella tenía clases por la mañana.

—¡¿Quien?! —Preguntó Severus con impaciencia. Se había aparecido para encontrar los ojos de Harry rojos y Hermione molesta por la muerte de alguien. Dicha amiga gritó y saltó de miedo con un pie en el aire.

—¡Me asustaste muchísimo! —ella gritó. Las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que le había gritado a Severus como si fuera Ron o Harry—Lo siento—dijo tímidamente.

—No, soy yo quien debería disculparse—dijo él con alivio, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—Alguien ha muerto y yo irrumpí aquí con toda la gracia y diplomacia de un hipogrifo. Acepta mi disculpa—le hizo una cortés reverencia y le preguntó en voz baja quién había fallecido.

Las mejillas de Hermione se calentaron cuando se sonrojó dos veces más roja que antes—Um...—ella se detuvo.

—Nadie que realmente conozcamos—Harry acudió en su ayuda—¿Todo está bien? —él cambió el tema. No había esperado que Severus viniera.

—Tenía que hacer un mandado y pensé en pasar y discutir algunas cosas contigo—a Severus no le gustaba ir directamente y decir que había estado en una reunión de Mortífagos, incluso si los dos lo hicieron entender exactamente dónde había estado. ¿Dónde más se hacen recados a las 12:50 am?

—Los dejaré a ustedes dos—dijo Hermione rápidamente y agarró una pizca de polvo Flu.

—Sabes cómo aparecer, ¿recuerdas? —Bromeó Harry mientras ella rápidamente rompía la ornamentada caja de polvo Flu cerrada. Para su sorpresa, la mano de Severus estaba una vez más en su hombro.

—Es sabio no aparecerse angustiado, especialmente cuando otro modo de viaje está tan disponible—su preocupación solo hizo sonreír a Harry y Hermione se sonrojó aún más y se sumergió en el Flu. No sabía si Harry le diría a Severus que estaba llorando por una película, y no quería estar cerca de allí si lo hiciera. Tan pronto como ella se fue, el Flu fue cerrado.

—¿Dijiste que tenías algo de lo que querías hablar? —preguntó Harry, encontrándose envuelto en los brazos de Severus.

—Diría cualquier cosa, si eso hiciera que Hermione nos diera privacidad más rápido—dijo antes de aplastar sus labios—Solo tengo poco tiempo, pero quería verte—.

—Dioses—gimió Harry mientras Severus le chupaba el cuello—¿Verme o comerme? —Añadió y luego gimió ante la sensación de la polla de Sev contra la de él.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —.

—Sííííí—siseó en respuesta—Eres increíble—elogió mientras Severus no perdía el tiempo engullendo su polla hasta la raíz. No sabía ni le importaba cuando se le habían caído los pantalones, solo que las sensaciones eran tan gloriosas, que nada más importaba. Cuando Sev dijo que tenía poco tiempo, no estaba bromeando, el hombre no había perdido el tiempo.

Harry no sabía qué tipo de magia se había hecho, pero los dedos acariciando sus bolas parecían estar vibrando y enviando una sensación de hormigueo a través de él, volviéndolo loco de placer.

—Por favor... sí—suplicó cuando un solo dígito se deslizó a través de su entrada. La succión aumentó mientras que la punta de la lengua de Sev hizo cosas que lo hicieron gemir por más.

—Yo... Oh, Jod...—palabras completas, mucho menos oraciones, ya no eran una opción cuando Harry se acercó al borde de su inminente orgasmo. Tal vez algún tiempo antes en su relación se hubiera avergonzado de llegar demasiado pronto, pero en este momento en particular, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¡OH! —Gritó Harry y al mismo tiempo empujó sus caderas hacia adelante cuando un largo dedo entró en él con fuerza, apuntando a su próstata con increíble precisión. El empuje de sus caderas solo logró forzar su pene más abajo en la garganta de Severus. Afortunadamente, no hubo quejas provenientes de Severus, ya que Harry no pensó que podría haber detenido el empuje involuntario, follando la boca de su amante hasta que gritó y se estremeció mientras Severus tragaba alrededor de su pene, tomando cada gota que Harry le ofrecía. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Severus ni siquiera se quedó lo suficiente para que Harry le devolviera el favor; simplemente besó apasionadamente a su joven amante y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

**_ ***Fin del Flashback y una excusa flagrante para colar un poco de lemon en este capítulo*** _ **

Solo recordando esa noche, Harry tuvo la tentación de sacar su polla hinchada, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando creyó haber escuchado un sonido afuera. Las pisadas demasiado cerca de la casa le causaban preocupación, ya que ninguna de sus alertas se había disparado para alertarlo de un intruso. No era un mago cualquiera quien podía intentar inhabilitarlos sin que Harry lo supiera.

Se dijo a sí mismo, tal vez era Hedwig, luego de que un gran ratón había tenido más éxito en correr que la mayoría, pero que no se engañaba a sí mismo. Acercándose a la puerta, Harry pudo percibir la magia de al menos tres magos. Trató de discernir si sentía la oscuridad de la marca en los tres, pero lo que sí sentía hizo que Harry abriera los ojos. Solo dos llevaban la Marca Tenebrosa. La magia del tercero era inolvidable e inoportuna, ya que era familiar.

—Voldemort—dijo Harry casualmente, como si hubiera esperado que el mago se pasara a tomar un té. Salió en silencio, y luego, sin esperar que el Señor Oscuro diera una larga arenga sobre por qué y cómo planeaba matarlo, Harry disparó el primer disparo. Voldemort blindaba fácilmente la inesperada maldición, pero había tenido el efecto deseado. Mientras Voldemort se reía del hechizo, Harry había eliminado a uno de los dos Mortífagos que habían aparecido.

—¡Mátalo! —gritó el Señor Oscuro, sorprendiendo a Harry.

—Entonces, él puede aprender de sus errores—se burló Harry—Nunca me has vencido uno a uno, es sabio pedir ayuda cuando la necesites—Harry se mordió el labio, recordándose a sí mismo que no era sabio de su parte cabrear a magos malvados mientras luchaba, pero era momentos como este cuando las palabras salieron antes de que él lo pensara bien.

Con un salto y un giro que enorgullecería a cualquier gimnasta, Harry evitó ser golpeado por algunos desagradables maleficios lanzados en su dirección. Siguió un maleficio de corte con tres hechizos diferentes en sucesión, esperando que el tercer mago fuera alcanzado por al menos uno.

Harry notó las sombras de color y se dio cuenta de que no estaba familiarizado con algunos de los hechizos que venían de la varita del bastardo malvado. Eso le recordó proteger a los que pudo y salirse del camino de los demás. Cuando un hechizo repelente no le devolvió el hechizo de Voldemort, Harry se dejó caer al suelo y aguantó la respiración mientras el chorro de chispas pasaba volando, apenas esquivándolo.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacia el sonido estrepitoso. Toda la pila de madera inútil y otros restos de construcción de su primer intento de construcción se astillaron en pequeños pedazos, luego explotaron en un polvo fino y explotaron con la brisa. Estuvo tentado de agradecer a Voldemort, ya que había calculado el costo del transporte, y lo había considerado atroz, por lo que lo pospuso para una fecha posterior. Afortunadamente, el sentido común regresó y la idea de que tal magia oscura lo golpeara mantuvo sus labios sellados. Su mente se reenfocó en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Después de una andanada de hechizos y maleficios desagradables, Harry se dio cuenta de que su arsenal de conocimiento mágico, aunque bastante respetable, era minúsculo en comparación con la magia oscura que usaba Voldemort. Era hora de dejar de pensar qué hechizos lanzar y dejar que fluyera como lo había hecho mientras estaba drogado, ebrio o cachondo. Harry sonrió ampliamente ante el último pensamiento. Se había puesto muy tieso justo antes de que apareciera su invitado no deseado.

Con un gruñido, Harry abrió la boca, pensando en un enojado dragón respirando fuego. Mirando hacia abajo, esperando ver escamas, Harry sorprendentemente descubrió que no se había transformado en un dragón, sin embargo, había hecho lo que quería. Desafortunadamente, Voldemort solo había sido chamuscado un poco antes de desviar las llamas. La mirada en la cara de Tom no tenía precio.

— _Crucio_ —gritó el único Mortífago que aún estaba de pie. Harry apretó los dientes, no solo por el dolor, sino por enojo por permitirse distraerse disfrutando de la reacción de Voldemort ante su último ardid, cuando debería haber estado maldiciendo a Voldie y defendiéndose. Harry se convulsionó en el fango frío mientras el dolor de la imperdonable sacudía su cuerpo.

Voldemort se rió de su dolor, sin esperar nada más que un buen espectáculo en el piso, cuando Harry agitó sus brazos frenéticamente. La magia giraba a su alrededor, soplando serrín alrededor como una tormenta de nieve en un vórtice. La tormenta arremolinada causada por la magia de Harry barrió varias piezas de madera, dos latas de pintura y un ladrillo a lo largo de las líneas laterales. El Mortífago que aún sostenía a Harry bajo el _Cruciatus_ emitió un repugnante sonido gutural cuando un trozo de madera perforó su cuerpo, sobresaliendo de su pecho como un arpón. Mirando incrédulo la madera ensangrentada que sobresalía de su camisa, levantó la mirada nuevamente, solo para ser golpeado en la cara con un ladrillo volador. Antes de que el cuerpo cayera al suelo, Harry ya había saltado del barro, una vez más luchando contra Voldemort.

El mundo giró en su eje por un momento cuando Harry fue inesperadamente golpeado con un hechizo desconocido. No podía decir si estaba colgando boca abajo o si su cerebro estaba girando en su cráneo. Buscando refugio, Harry aterrizó detrás de la gran caja etiquetada como “bañera” donde esperaba poder recuperar su enfoque. Un pequeño ratón marrón salió corriendo detrás de la caja, perseguido fuera de su escondite.

Después de enviar un puñado de maleficios a la caja, Voldemort se cansó del juego y levitó la caja del suelo, haciéndolo volar. Para su total incredulidad, Harry no estaba allí. Junto a su pie había un ratón desapercibido, que se transformó en una serpiente que el Señor Oscuro notó cuando colmillos venenosos se hundieron en su tobillo. Al instante, Harry luego se transformó en sí mismo y golpeó a Voldy en la cabeza. Bilis y sangre comenzaron a brillar contra su piel enfermiza y pálida.

—¡Tú! —Siseó Voldemort irritado—¿Pensaste que una mordedura de serpiente me dañaría? —gritó y se tambaleó un poco desequilibrado por el golpe inesperado.

Mientras Harry retrocedía rápidamente, volando como un pequeño insecto que esperaba que no se notara en el aire aún polvoriento, recordó que durante un buen tiempo antes de ser restaurado a su cuerpo, Voldemort había vivido de una poción hecha de veneno de serpiente y sangre de unicornio. Al menos el golpe en su cabeza había sido satisfactorio. Probablemente habían pasado décadas desde que alguien intentó atacar físicamente al bastardo. Regresó a su propia forma justo detrás de otra caja, reanudando su ataque. Protegiéndose de otro hechizo aterrador y saltando lejos de un _Avada Kedavra_ , Harry continuó el aluvión de maleficios, acercándose cada vez más con cada paso.

Sabía que ninguno de los maleficios daría en el blanco, pero mantendrían a Voldy a la defensiva mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para que él avanzara rápidamente, golpeando su puño para conectarse con esa nariz de serpiente inexistente, seguido con un rápido golpe en el estómago.

Voldemort farfulló mientras la sangre se filtraba por las rendijas de su nariz. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no doblarse de dolor. Todo lo cual enfureció al Señor Oscuro lo suficiente como para manifestar una enorme bola de fuego que volaba hacia Harry con tal velocidad que Harry sintió y olió el cabello chamuscado en un lado de su cabeza mientras la esquivaba.

Un chorro de agua fría salió disparado de la varita de Harry para refrescar la piel enrojecida de su cuero cabelludo—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Harry, cuando las llamas golpearon la casa con tanta fuerza que instantáneamente sacaron la pared por el impacto.

* * *

Severus podría matar a Lucius Malfoy. Claro, le había dado información tan vital que no solo cumplía con su deuda, sino que ayudaba a terminar la guerra, pero la información era casi demasiado tarde. Había estado tan desesperado por obtener la información, Severus había ido a encontrarse con Lucius lejos de Hogwarts, y las salas circundantes hacían imposible enviar un mensaje a Albus desde su lugar de reunión. No esperaba tener tiempo para trabajar, en absoluto. Además de eso, podía ver por el amuleto bajo su funda de varita que Harry ya había estado sufriendo dolor en varias ocasiones, mucho dolor.

* * *

—Dime algo, Tom—se burló Harry—¿Te molesta que te haya hecho más daño sin magia de lo que me has hecho con ella? —Harry lanzó un hechizo particularmente desagradable usando la varita en su mano derecha, mientras su mano izquierda se movía en el aire, enviando una gran piedra a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Voldemort. Su puntería estaba un poco desajustada y la piedra golpeó al mago en el hombro. Todos estos pequeños ataques físicos fueron casi infantiles, pero le estaban pasando factura al viejo mago, que no estaba acostumbrado a tal abuso. La irritación no era solo física, sino también enloquecedora.

— _¡Accio!_ —Voldemort llamó desde la parte de atrás de la propiedad donde el primer Mortífago había caído. Una caja del tamaño de una quaffle voló por el aire. Harry estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo sobre la caja cuando Voldemort lo golpeó, haciendo que el paquete se abriera; pequeños pedazos de envoltura volaron alrededor. Se escuchó un zumbido distintivo y Harry se dio cuenta de que no era un papel volando, sino una especie de insecto. Así como el aserrín lo hizo antes, este enjambre de insectos se arremolinaba en un patrón casi antinatural. Por supuesto, fue el Señor Oscuro dirigiendo el pequeño enjambre alrededor del Niño Que Todavía Vivía... hasta ahora.

Una rápida maldición de _Impedimenta_ había congelado el enjambre para que Harry pudiera desterrar las cosas desagradables. No los había visto de cerca, pero pensó que probablemente serían venenosos. Ni siquiera podía contar cuántas veces ya le habían picado. Saltando hacia donde la caja de la bañera había aterrizado, Harry sacó su bolsa de pociones, rápidamente derribando un antídoto para todo uso que podía o no ayudarlo con cualquier veneno que pudiera estar corriendo a través de su sistema. Le pareció extraño que el Señor Oscuro no estuviera aprovechando esta vez para atacar por completo, pero tal vez sabía que Harry no tenía mucho tiempo, dependiendo de lo que fuera que le había mordido.

Una mirada a su casa lo hizo flaquear. Fue arruinado. Distraído por una magia que lo abarcaba todo, Harry solo reconoció vagamente una esfera mágica que había sido erigida sobre ellos—¿Qué…? —se interrumpió, pensando en la jaula dorada que apareció cuando luchó contra Voldemort después del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Solo algo para asegurarme de que no intentes huir—explicó Voldemort, quien se había asegurado de evitar que Harry se apareciera—Deberías estar sintiendo los efectos de todos esos encantadores Glumbumbles ahora—levantó su varita—¡ _Crucio_! —.

— _¡Crucio!_ —Harry gritó de vuelta. Si él hubiera causado dolor, no estaba seguro, pero al menos el Señor Oscuro lo había liberado de la maldición—¡No necesito la felicidad para vencerlo! —gritó Harry—Has hecho la mayor parte de mi vida miserable, ¿por qué ahora debería ser diferente? —Harry alzó las manos en el aire como un director de orquesta. En cuestión de segundos, el suelo donde estaba Voldemort se alzó como si una enorme criatura estallara debajo de él, causando que Voldemort cayera— _Crucio_ —repitió Harry mientras Voldemort intentaba enderezarse. Harry se acercó, señalando con el dedo al Señor Oscuro, sosteniendo la maldición dolorosa hasta que prácticamente sintió como si lo hubiera tocado en el cofre. Sin previo aviso, Harry bajó la cabeza, golpeando sus cabezas como un carnero. Harry se encontró siendo lanzado por el aire lejos del Señor Oscuro.

Continuaron batallando, cada uno bloqueando muchas maldiciones, pero también siendo golpeados con algunas desagradables. Después de un tiempo, tanto Harry como Voldemort estaban usando solo hechizos no verbales, no solo eran más rápidos de lanzar, sino que le daban a su oponente menos tiempo para reaccionar, ya que no había ninguna advertencia de lo que se acercaba. Una gran excepción fue el _Avada Kedavra_ , que necesitaba ser pronunciada en voz alta, con convicción. Harry también había descubierto que no necesitaba hacer gestos con las manos en absoluto; simplemente había sido su hábito, ya que tenía que recordar usar una varita en público.

—¿Por qué desperdiciaste tu tiempo construyendo en esta tierra, Potter? —se burló del Señor Oscuro—Potter es una antigua familia de magos y aún eres todo lo que queda. Ni siquiera suficientemente hombre para procrear. No importa, ya casi has terminado _Avada_...—gritó cuando parecía que Harry se desplomaría en el suelo, pensando en su patética vida.

—¡NO! —Gritó Harry en un tono desesperado antes de girar y saltar fuera del camino de la neblina verde que instantáneamente habría tomado su vida. Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry se concentró con cada fibra de su ser para crear una poderosa barrera que lo protegiera de cualquier cosa que Voldy pudiera arrojarle—Con suerte, cualquier cosa—pensó, aunque prácticamente resplandecía por el encantamiento de escudo que había erigido.

Harry estaba más allá de la razón. Comenzó a arrojar más magia al Señor Oscuro de lo que recordaba haber aprendido, y cuando no pudo concentrarse para lanzar más, encontró la manera de acercarse y golpearlo con un gancho de izquierda. En un momento dado, Harry estaba tan furioso que se transformó en su forma de gato y arañó al malvado bastardo, destrozando la parte delantera de su bata. El Señor Oscuro se habría reído a carcajadas ante tan absurda visión y fue tomado completamente por sorpresa cuando la forma de gato de Harry creció inmensamente en un momento, equilibrándolo en el acto. El gato blanco y grande lo golpeó, desgarrando la carne de su blanca y pálida pierna mientras unos dientes grandes y afilados se cerraban alrededor de la varita que tanto dolor había causado en el mundo mágico. El chasquido del tejo rompiéndose en fragmentos era casi ensordecedor. Harry podía ver la pluma de fénix de Fawkes que sobresalía de la madera astillada. Voldemort se enfureció; su chillido animal podría haber sido escuchado a dos cuadras de distancia.

Un inesperado escalofrío en el aire hizo que el tigre de Bengala albino retrocediera del sangriento Señor Oscuro.

—Lucius, qué bueno que hayas llegado finalmente—su tono no fue un buen augurio para Malfoy. Escupió sangre al pelaje blanco de Harry, que rápidamente se transformó en ropa muggle, que consistía en un par de jeans azules y una sudadera que anunciaba a Sortilegios Weasley.

—Lucius no pudo hacerlo, mi Señor—la voz de Severus Snape hizo que ambos magos voltearan sus cabezas con sorpresa—Parece que su tiempo en Azkaban ha pasado factura a Lucius, lo que le ha dificultado el cumplimiento de su orden. Sin embargo, estoy a tu servicio—evaluó Severus la situación. Tanto Harry como su Maestro parecían demacrados. Al mismo Severus no le estaba yendo tan bien, con un dementor a cuestas—¿Mi señor? —cuestionó Severus cuando no pudo atravesar algún tipo de barrera.

—¡Tú! —gruñó Harry al ver a Severus en un intento de no volar su tapadera.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Voldemort recordó que su varita ahora era solo un simple trozo en su mano. Lanzando el inútil palo, pronunció un conjuro para permitir que el Dementor entrara en su esfera protegida, asegurándose de que Harry todavía no pudiera aparecer.

—¿Mi señor? —repitió Severus cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía seguirlo.

—Lo siento, Severussss. No me arriesgo—siseó el Señor Oscuro, y ni Harry ni Severus sabían si quería decir que no confiaba en su espía. Se estaba acercando al punto en que eso ya no importaba—Nuestro señor Potter aquí va a conseguir un beso. No quiero que el Dementor pierda el tiempo o el esfuerzo tratando de tener otra alma, cuando es Potter a quien debe cenar esta noche—.

Snape quedó indefenso mientras Harry enfrentaba al Señor Oscuro y a un Dementor hambriento. Miró la escena, viendo la apariencia de Harry. Parecía que le había ido bien, o al menos mejor que nadie que se enfrentara a Voldemort. El costado de su cabeza estaba gravemente quemado y favorecía una pierna sobre la otra. Sorprendentemente, era el bastardo malvado el que parecía como si hubiera sido pisoteado por hipogrifos. La túnica de Voldemort, generalmente larga y ondulante estaba hecha trizas en varios lugares y cubierta de sangre alrededor de las piernas. La piel pálida que se veía estaba remendada, rasgada y magullada. Severus no pudo evitar la sonrisa, pensando en Harry golpeando al Señor Oscuro como si estuviera en una pelea en el patio de la escuela. Le recordó que Harry no solo era joven, sino que se había criado como muggle, y que no se batiría como un mago maduro. A Harry no le importaba la delicadeza y la forma si eso significaba hacer el trabajo. Por lo que parece, el camino de Harry había funcionado bien hasta ahora.

A medida que el aire se arremolinaba en la esfera, la ruina se acumulaba contra la barrera de la magia. Lo que llamó la atención de Severus fue la colección de insectos en una pila en el suelo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció que estaba mirando unos cuarenta Glumbumbles. Maldito Lucius, le había contado a Severus sobre el ataque y el Dementor, pero no había mencionado a los insectos. El Señor Oscuro estaba burlándose de Harry por su casa, lo que quedaba de ella.

Harry se paseó como un animal enjaulado, lanzando maleficios tras maldiciones, pero teniendo poco efecto. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, oscureciendo su visión, haciendo que su puntería se apagara. La temperatura descendió tan rápidamente a la llegada del Dementor que la esfera comenzó a empañarse, dejando a Severus tratando desesperadamente de ver dentro.

—Lo siento—lloró Harry—No tengo recuerdos felices...—se apagó.

—¡TE AMO HARRY! —gritó Severus, impactando al Señor Oscuro—No necesitas un recuerdo, ¡YO.TE.AMO.! —.

Con una sonrisa tonta que cruzó fugazmente su rostro, Harry lanzó su _Patronus_. Los mechones plateados formaron cornamentas, pero se desvanecieron rápidamente y desaparecieron. La vista de las astas sorprendió a Severus, recordando lo que Harry podía hacer, pero no sabía si se atrevería a sugerir tal cosa.

—¿¡Tú que!? —Los ojos rojos de Voldemort miraron a Severus, luego a Harry.

—Lo siento, Sev—gritó Harry—Quería derrotar a este bastardo antes de nuestro aniversario—.

Las palabras solo sirvieron para enfurecer aún más al Señor Oscuro. ¿Realmente habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente para celebrar un aniversario?

—¡Veremos cuánto te ama sin alma! —Voldemort siseó en pársel y llamó al dementor que había estado esperando su orden.

Severus no supo lo que se dijo, pero vio que el Dementor se acercaba a Harry. Sin pensarlo más, llamó a su amante, esperando y rezando a los dioses y diosas que no estuviera cometiendo un error—¡¡¡Cornamentas, Harry, déjame ver la forma Animaga de tu padre!!! —su voz se quebró con la última palabra, y luego silenciosamente suplicó que todo estuviera bien al final.

El cuerpo de Harry se transformó rápidamente en el magnífico y traslúcido ciervo plateado. Con toda su gloria resplandeciente, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, su frente pateando al acercarse a Dementor.

Lord Voldemort jadeó al ver a Harry tomando la forma de un _Patronus_. Mientras su boca se quedaba en estado de shock, el hambriento Dementor aprovechó la oportunidad que le ofrecían, el único ser viviente que quedaba, y le precedió para que absorbiera la pequeña alma que había allí. Harry retrocedió, no queriendo interferir con el último beso de su enemigo.

Justo cuando el Dementor terminaba la poca humanidad que le quedaba a Voldemort, la esfera desapareció, permitiendo que la criatura que succionaba el alma se retirara, dejando rápidamente la presencia de la forma Patronus de Harry.

La excitación momentánea de Severus murió cuando el cuerpo de su Maestro cayó, barriéndose a través de la forma brumosa de Harry, que también parecía disolverse, cada partícula se esparcía como un diente de león en el viento. Era como si estuvieran en un globo de nieve y alguien acabara de conmocionar a todo su mundo. Las chispas permanecieron en el aire, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz a Severus antes de finalmente caer al suelo.

Se quedó paralizado en el lugar, inseguro de qué hacer. Mientras consideraba sus opciones, llegando a muy poco, una tabla cayó de la estructura desmoronada. Golpeando el suelo, causó que un remolino de aire se moviera, provocando que restos brillantes del Patronus de Harry se levantaran una vez más. Al ver esto, Severus temió que su amante realmente pudiera volar con una ráfaga de viento. Lanzó un hechizo alrededor del patio, formando su propia esfera para contener el área mientras pensaba qué hacer a continuación.

Severus pensó que, en teoría, Harry podría posiblemente reformar su forma. Pero ¿tenía que ser consciente de eso? ¿Podría tener un pensamiento consciente mientras está disperso? ¿Era como un árbol en otoño con hojas esparcidas? Una vez que las hojas cayeron, estaban muertas, y el árbol necesitaba comenzar de nuevo el próximo año. ¿Harry ya estaba muerto? Él no podía pensar de esa manera. No, Harry no estaba muerto. Solo tenía que recoger la sustancia reluciente y mantenerla contenida por el momento. Severus no sabía lo que esperaba que sucediera, pero mantendría la esfera de contención tanto tiempo como fuera necesario.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Severus continuó sosteniendo su varita en alto, buscando signos de movimiento de lo que parecía ser el resultado de una nevada plateada. Las piernas de Severus se estaban cansando y decidió sentarse. Lo que le molestaba era que Voldemort todavía mostraba signos de vida. Supuestamente, era una existencia horrible estar sin alma, pero incluso horrible era demasiado bueno para Voldemort.

—¡¿Harry?! —gritó la última voz que Severus esperaba escuchar—¿P... p... profesor? —tartamudeó Neville Longbottom—¿Qué pasó con la casa? ¿Dónde está Harry? —Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron cuando vio el maldito desastre cerca—¿Es eso...? —se detuvo, inseguro de si realmente quería la respuesta.

—Voldemort—respondió Severus, pronunciando el nombre por primera vez en muchos años, sin vacilación ni inquietud.

—¿Voldemort? —Severus tuvo que darle crédito al joven; no había dudado en pronunciar el nombre, incluso si chillaba mientras hablaba—¿Está vivo? ¿El campo mágico impide su escape? —Neville levantó su mano, sintiendo la corriente mágica irradiar fuera de la esfera. Quería preguntar dónde estaba Harry, pero no creía poder hacer la pregunta. Nunca había visto al Profesor Snape lucir grave. Esto era muy diferente de la miríada de expresiones burlonas que iban de frustrado a enfurecido y que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Se enorgullecía de leerlos mejor que la mayoría, de haberlos dirigido más hacia él mismo que la mayoría de sus compañeros, varias veces por clase, algunos días a la semana durante 7 años.

—Ha sido besado. Por un Dementor—agregó cuando Neville pareció no comprender—No va a ir a ninguna parte, eso a menos que alguien aparezca decidido a ayudar al bastardo... aunque no conozco ninguna magia que pueda ayudarlo ahora—.

Se le ocurrió que no había respondido la otra pregunta—Tengo que...—se interrumpió, sin estar seguro de lo que tenía que hacer—La niebla... la plata, eso...—fue más difícil de decir de lo que esperaba. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tartamudearía cuando hablaba con Neville Longbottom? —Tengo que asegurarme de que el viento no lo sople... Harry... se iría—Allí, él lo había dicho.

—Harry—susurró Neville, como si hablar demasiado fuerte perturbara la extraña escena que tenía delante. No entendía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el hecho era realmente surrealista de que él había conversado con Severus Snape tranquilamente, y en su mayor parte con calma. Se quedó allí por un tiempo. Ninguno de los dos habló, ni ninguno de ellos apartó los ojos de lo que quedaba de Voldemort.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se escuchó algo en los arbustos al otro lado de la calle. Severus temía lo peor, pero fue Neville quien señaló que a menudo había un reportero allí.

—¿Puede alguien aquí usar magia más allá de tu recinto? —preguntó Neville. Severus simplemente asintió, triste—¡Oh! Tengo que irme…—Neville sonaba casi sorprendido y Severus no culpó al chico por estar asustado. Sin embargo, se sorprendió por los sentimientos que se despertaron cuando el chico se fue. En su mayoría, estaba contento de estar solo, incluso si no había permitido que su dolor se manifestara, por lo cual estaba agradecido, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que había un periodista mirándolo todo este tiempo. Harry la había mencionado algunas veces. Le sorprendió que no hubiera habido una propagación en el periódico sobre el gran Harry Potter que estaba construyendo su casa. Tal vez ella no estaba afiliada con un periódico, y estaba esperando hasta que tuviera una gran colección de fotos e información para vender de una vez. Si ese fuera el caso, ciertamente había valido la pena. Ella tenía una gran primicia ahora, la más grande. Sus pensamientos continuaron divagando; se sentía entumecido, simplemente mirando lo que lo rodeaba. Parecía que su capacidad de pensamiento significativo simplemente se había apagado.

—¿Señor? —El regreso de Neville sorprendió a Severus, aunque el mago más joven nunca lo sabría—Disculpe señor, me temo que no puedo aguantar mucho más—Neville luchó bajo el peso de una pequeña caja en su mano. Colocó la caja en el suelo y usó su varita para elevarla hasta donde el Señor Oscuro yacía inmóvil, con la excepción de su pecho subiendo y bajando con respiraciones lentas y superficiales—Yo, um, no recuerdo el hechizo para deshacer esta contención, pero no creo que va a durar mucho de todos modos—explicó como si eso tuviera algún sentido para Snape. Efectivamente, la caja comenzó a temblar. En poco tiempo, se desvaneció por completo, dejando una planta pequeña, pero de rápido crecimiento—Poco más grande—murmuró Neville para sí mismo, ya que la planta parecía alcanzar su tamaño completo.

Antes de que Severus pudiera preguntar qué estaba tramando el Gryffindor, la cabeza de la planta se abrió y tragó al desalmado Señor Oscuro. Neville agitó su varita en la planta, pero no pasó nada.

—Um, no puedo volverla a meter—dijo nerviosa Neville.

Severus habría hecho un comentario sarcástico aquí, explicando que ese era el objetivo de la esfera en primer lugar, pero no pudo cerrar su boca abierta. Después de tantos años de servidumbre, su Maestro realmente se había ido. Sí, su alma ya se había ido, y sabiendo que el cuerpo se había ido también, lo inundó con una ola de alivio. Su boca colgaba aún más baja cuando se le ocurrió que Neville Longbottom acababa de matar oficialmente a Lord Voldemort. Si no fuera por su vigilia para mantener la esfera intacta, Severus pudo haberse desmayado.

— _Incendio_ —Neville estaba contento de ver la planta irse—Podría perder mi trabajo por eso—dijo ociosamente, seguido por un satisfecho—Nadie lo va a ayudar ahora, ¿verdad señor? —Era como si no se diera cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer—¿Está bien? —preguntó tímidamente—¿Qué debería hacer ahora? —.

Un fuerte crujido los alertó de que el periodista se había apresurado a desaparecer. Esto llevó a Severus a darle una tarea a Neville. ¿Era esto de lo que hablaba Trelawney cuando dijo que confiaría en alguien que normalmente no sería? Él pensó que se refería a Malfoy, pero tal vez no.

—Albus podría saber cómo ayudarme. Puedes encontrar a Ron y Hermione y decirles que tengo que quedarme con Harry, pero deben hacer lo que puedan para mantener a los periodistas alejados—Severus recibió un rápido asentimiento de parte de Neville y se alegró cuando el chico arrojó un hechizo “No Me Notes” alrededor de la propiedad. No se le había ocurrido pedirle a Longbottom que hiciera la tarea; la precaución de sentido común y la iniciativa que tomó Neville fueron una sorpresa. Tan pronto como el muchacho se fue, se pateó a sí mismo por no decirle a Neville específicamente para alertar a Dumbledore de la situación. El joven no era el tipo de persona que entendía el mensaje sutil e implícito de contactar primero a Albus.

* * *

Tan preocupado por su amigo, Neville ni siquiera se había detenido a explicarle a su abuelo lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente envió un búho a sus amigos antes de Aparecer en la Madriguera en un intento de encontrarlos lo antes posible. Al no encontrarlos en la casa de Ron, salió a buscar, pero no antes de enviar a Fred y George a la casa de Harry para ayudar a mantener alejados a los reporteros y otros transeúntes. Pensó que eran tan buenos sustitutos como cualquiera, por el momento.

Los gemelos llegaron con un arsenal de productos por si necesitaban una distracción, pero se sorprendieron al no encontrar ni una sola persona cerca de la casa de Harry. El Sr. Jennings cerró la tienda de antigüedades como lo haría en cualquier otra víspera y se fue a casa por la noche, dejando el edificio oscuro y silencioso. Por más que lo intentaran para ver lo que estaba pasando, los hechizos de Harry para evitar que los entrometidos escudriñaran sus ventanas lo hicieron imposible. Poco sabían que estaban en el lugar equivocado, pero no importaba, ya que tampoco había reporteros en Godric's Hollow. Después de unas horas, no hubo cambios; aún así los gemelos no dejaron su puesto.

* * *

Después de varias horas, Severus notó una película de plata que había cubierto su ropa. Le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y se preguntó distraídamente cuánto podría perderse sin problemas cuando Harry se transformó. No podía decir si, tenía que ser cuando Harry regresara. Sus pensamientos cambiaron de ese tema doloroso. No lo habían discutido, pero le había preocupado lo que le pasaría a sí mismo cuando muriera Voldemort. Pensó que tal vez su conexión a través de la Marca Tenebrosa de alguna manera sería fatal cuando llegara el momento. Tal vez estaba equivocado, o quizás el Beso del Dementor cambió todo eso. De cualquier manera, nunca en sus sueños sobre la desaparición de Voldemort pensó que él sería el único que quedaría en pie. Severus tenía toda la intención de dar su propia vida, si eso era lo que se necesitaba para proteger a Harry. Tener que mirar desde la barrera había sido insoportable. Voldemort había desaparecido... ese pensamiento alucinante fue interrumpido cuando Severus estornudó violentamente.

Él y Harry habían hablado sobre lo que sucedería cuando algo dañara su forma Animaga. Por ejemplo, cuando perdió plumas mientras volaba como un búho, todavía regresó intacto. Si hubiera habido una pérdida lo suficientemente seria, Harry podría haberse transformado con menos cabello, o lo que sea que no extrañaría demasiado. Se compiló una forma de Animago no solo del mago, sino de todo lo que tenía en su persona. La ropa y la varita en el bolsillo eran parte de ese paquete, sin mencionar la magia inherente. Y esa magia se encargó de que, en caso de daño, las cosas de menor importancia fueran las que se perdieron primero. Severus calculó mentalmente cuánta materia se podía perder antes de que no fuera suficiente. Como las formas de Animagos podían ser de cualquier tamaño, no podía ser el peso real, debía ser un porcentaje... era demasiado para pensar, pero sabía que cuando dejaba de pensar en la mecánica del problema, su mente vagaría en territorio peligroso.

La poca luz del sol que había se había desvanecido en el horizonte, dejando a Severus con solo una farola iluminando la zona. La casa carbonizada y derrumbada era realmente triste. Habiendo olvidado su habitual buena postura, Severus se desplomó aún más en el suelo, la mano que no sostenía su varita se veía extraña mientras se frotaba los dedos, recordando las veces que nunca se había atrevido a tocar a Harry en esa forma Patronus. Ahora se aferró a él como talco.

—Mi Harry—susurró, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro—Por favor, vuelve a mí—su voz se quebró, sus hombros temblaron de dolor. Grandes sollozos destrozaron el cuerpo de Severus, vencido por el tormento de perder a su amor. Él jadeó para respirar mientras los desgarradores latidos del corazón se apoderaban de él. Su mano libre golpeó el suelo blando. Largos mechones de pelo negro se aferraban a los lados de su cara, los extremos se mezclaban con lágrimas y barro. Su puño solo dejó de golpear el suelo cuando el agotamiento mental y físico lo dejó tan débil que ya no podía levantar la mano ensangrentada.

Con su fuerza agotada, el angustiado Severus dejó escapar un aullido e intentó sacudirse en su dolor cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de terminar el colapso. Si eso significaba que tenía que forzar la impasibilidad, lo haría; no podría arriesgarse a perder el control de su varita o romper la conexión; eso podría liberar la esfera que contenía a su amor. La impasibilidad no había sido fácil; El hipo reemplazó los gritos mientras trataba de recomponerse. No había perdido la compostura tan completamente desde... bueno, nunca, realmente.

Mientras su respiración se calmaba, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas cetrinas. Un surtido de pociones ayudó a mantener su fuerza por un tiempo. Se encontró deseando que la ayuda llegara, y sin embargo rezaba para que nadie viniera a verlo en un estado tan lamentable.

El sonido de alguien apareciendo hizo que el corazón de Severus saltara. Neville se acercó lentamente, pero esperó un momento antes de hablar. Severus lo reconoció, pero no levantó la mirada, su rostro estaba cubierto por el cabello lacio.

—¿Señor? —Neville quería preguntar si estaba bien, pero no creía que el mago apreciaría la pregunta—Um, no estoy seguro de por qué nadie está aquí todavía, desde que envié a los gemelos a ayudar hace bastante tiempo. Ha tomado mucho tiempo encontrar a Ron y Hermione—.

—Debería haberte enviado por el Profesor Dumbledore—dijo Severus con un suspiro, y antes de que pudiera decir más, Neville intervino.

—Sí, Hermione también lo pensó así, así que está en camino a Hogwarts, pero Ron debería haber estado aquí—Neville miró en busca de signos de Ron y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a un Mortífago en el suelo con una espiga de madera sobresaliendo de su cofre Al mirar rápidamente, notó la falta de reacción de Snape. El mago ni siquiera había mirado hacia arriba—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó nerviosamente, y durante mucho tiempo, parecía que no iba a obtener una respuesta.

—¿Conoces el encanto de _Extricorpuniceus_? —preguntó Severus, su voz impasible, pero apenas audible.

—Sí, soy bueno en eso—respondió Neville rápidamente, contento de ser de ayuda, y luego avergonzado de admitir esa habilidad en un hechizo que borra la mancha de tu cara. Lo usó después de visitar a sus padres—Oh—dijo, sorprendido, antes de que pudiera detenerse—Voy a…—se calló y cerró la boca antes de poder decir algo más de lo que se arrepentiría. Con un movimiento cuidadoso de su varita, apuntó más allá de la barrera negra del cabello, lo que hizo que Snape estuviera más presentable. O eso esperaba, ya que no había visto la cara del hombre desde que había regresado.

—Lo he adivinado, ya sabes. Seamus y yo estábamos bromeando acerca de que eras la “S” de Harry, pero en realidad pensé que podría ser cierto, más adelante, por supuesto. Es curioso que, cómo una broma puede ser la verdad—Neville balbuceó, habiendo olvidado que quería mantener la boca cerrada—Eso fue más o menos al mismo tiempo que dijeron que podría haber sido el niño que...—Neville contuvo el aliento y casi comenzó a hiperventilarse—Yo... maté a Voldemort—dijo con asombro. Esta vez Severus levantó la vista. Neville casi se desmaya. Entre matar al mayor Señor Oscuro de su tiempo y ver a Snape sonreír, no sabía cómo se mantenía de pie.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Neville—Severus lo felicitó sinceramente.

Una voz fuerte desde el otro lado de la calle les llamó la atención.

—No puedo creer que ustedes, dos idiotas, hayan pasado horas en el apartamento de Harry y no se les ocurrió que Neville estaba hablando de la casa—gritó Ron, lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de cualquier persona en un radio de diez kilómetros—¿Dónde está la casa? —lo oyeron preguntar, haciendo reír tanto a Neville como a Severus.

El encanto “No Me Notes” aparentemente aún funcionaba bastante bien. Severus habría comentado algo, pero no pensó que demasiado shock en un día sería bueno para Neville.

Los gemelos se quedaron detrás del mismo arbusto donde el reportero siempre se había escondido, mientras que Ron cruzó la calle para mirarlo más de cerca. Lanzó un revelador para cancelar el otro hechizo y había esperado ver la casa aparecer ante sus ojos—No—jadeó, viendo la casa en ruinas—Neville—gritó, al ver a su amigo—Severus, ¿estás herido? —preguntó Ron cuando encontró a Severus sentado en el suelo no lejos de Neville.

—No—Neville agarró el brazo de Ron, impidiéndole ir al lado de Severus—No podrás salir, y no creo que debas pisar a Harry—su tono firme hasta la última palabra, que susurró suavemente. Ron miró de Neville a Severus, estudiando la cara del viejo mago. Neville había hecho un buen trabajo haciendo que la cara de Severus estuviera menos hinchada y volviera a su color de piel habitual, pero no había borrado las lágrimas que habían atravesado el brillo plateado que cubría su cara.

—¿Qué es eso? —levantó una mano, pero en realidad no tocó—¿Dijiste Harry? —El tono de Ron fue desigual mientras reconstruía las pistas—Su Patronus animago—Ron entendió rápido—¿Es él...? —Sin estar seguro de cómo terminar esa frase, simplemente miró inquisitivamente a Severus en busca de respuestas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho las líneas extrañas en la cara de Severus—¡Espera... no! ¡Él... no! ¡Maldito infierno! ¡NO! —gritó Ron, pateando el suelo con fervor y temiendo lo peor. Alcanzó lo más cercano que pudo encontrar y arrojó la lata de pintura con tal fuerza que estalló al impactar—¡Se suponía que debía estar aquí a su lado! —Ron gritó con ira y dolor. Golpeó una caja cercana, rompiendo algunos huesos en su mano por si acaso—¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? —dijo, mirando alrededor de la caja carbonizada donde podía distinguir las palabras “bañera de porcelana de doble tamaño”.

—Oh, querido—era Albus quien acababa de aparecerse con Hermione en su brazo—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, Severus? —Preguntó Albus con calma, evaluando la situación. Ron estaba gritando “¿Por qué?” una y otra vez, continuaba pateando cualquier cosa en su camino. Neville intervino para ayudar a calmar a su amigo cuando uno de los ladrillos pasó volando, hacia la barrera mágica que Severus estaba luchando por mantener. Mientras Severus le explicaba todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada con el Dementor, los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de él y ella se dejó caer al suelo. Su lento descenso al barro fue lo que finalmente sacó a Ron de su diatriba.

—¡Mione! —Ron estaba a su lado en un instante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, tirando de su ligera forma sobre su regazo—Dumbledore lo va a hacer todo mejor, va a arreglar todo. Dumbledore... él—divagó Ron, abrazándola demasiado fuerte, meciéndolos de un lado a otro de manera maníaca. Él alisó su cabello con una mano grande hasta que Hermione dejó escapar un grito estrangulado de ser maltratada.

—Está bien, entonces—Dumbledore pasó una varita sobre la pareja y al instante los ojos de Ron y Hermione adquirieron una serenidad—Chicos—llamó a los gemelos desde el otro lado de la calle. Antes de que pudieran echar un buen vistazo, Albus les ordenó llevar a su hermano y a su próxima cuñada a Hogwarts, donde Madame Pomfrey podría tratarlos por el shock.

—¿Cómo vas? —Albus le preguntó a Severus, viéndolo estoicamente mantener el control de su varita—Pondré mi propia contención para dejarte descansar un poco—Albus levantó su varita, para la protesta de Severus.

—No—dijo Severus con firmeza—No voy a soltar esto—hizo un gesto hacia su varita—...solo para poder sentarme aquí y ser inútil, mientras tú levantas tus propias protecciones y tienes que mantenerlas. Sé que puedes hacer más que eso. ¿Qué pasa con un hechizo de reversión de animago? —.

—No me atrevo hasta que lo hayamos recogido un poco—Dumbledore miró a la distancia por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos—Si puedes sostener la barrera de contención, no estaría de más dar más tiempo para que la magia de Harry se reponga—Él no parecía estar esperando una respuesta, pero continuó mirando a través de los escombros y el terreno irregular, con su capa de aspecto helado. Cuando Albus finalmente les prestó atención, se detuvo por un momento, mirando a Neville apreciativamente y luego de regreso a Severus, quien todavía mostraba signos de derramar lágrimas. Albus, como Ron, parecía querer extender su mano para tocar la sustancia plateada, pero no se atrevió—Tengo algo en Hogwarts que podría ayudarnos a unir todo—dijo Albus, pensando en uno de los muchos artilugios y cachivaches en su oficina.

Con un crujido, un gato fantasmal atigrado con marcas interesantes alrededor de sus ojos apareció ante ellos. Neville entendió que era el Patronus de Minerva McGonagall cuando lo oyó hablar con la voz de la subdirectora.

—Estudiantes señalados han causado una agitación. Los refuerzos mortífagos pueden llegar pronto—el atigrado desapareció de la vista, dejándolos en un silencio forzado.

Severus cerró los ojos; su cabeza colgaba—Ve—dijo simplemente, sabiendo que Albus era necesario en el castillo. Trató de mantener su tono impasible, pero falló.

—Lamento que pienses que no elegiría ayudarte primero—dijo Albus con tristeza. Sabía que su historial estaba en su contra.

—Como dijiste, necesitas conseguir algo en Hogwarts para ayudarnos. Ve, soluciona el problema y vuelve. No es como si fuera a ir a algún lado—añadió Severus sardónicamente y luego suspiró—Por favor, Albus; sabes que Harry nunca te perdonaría sí, debido a él, no fueras a ayudar a los necesitados—Miró a Neville, sorprendido de ver en qué confidente se había convertido—Estoy en buenas manos—admitió. Neville sonrió, pero ya fuera porque le habían dado un cumplido, o debido a la mirada de dolor que le costaba a Severus hacerlo, nunca lo sabrían.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y ni Neville ni Severus hablaron más de lo necesario. En un momento, Severus pensó que el chico podría haberle gastado una broma con un vaso goteante, pero la verdad era que Neville había transfigurado una copa tan nerviosamente que tenía varios agujeros minúsculos. Al menos había conseguido el encanto de _Aguamenti_ y el agua estaba limpia y clara.

Los efectos de las pociones que Severus había tomado ya habían desaparecido. Él había estado sosteniendo firmemente su varita durante muchas horas, pero ahora comenzó a mostrar más signos de fatiga. Su cabeza se hundió, pero Neville pensó que podría ser más por ocultar su rostro que por agotamiento.

Neville había estado tratando de encontrar formas de ayudar, y ahora tenía una idea, pero no quería irse. Lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo en Hogwarts, había evitado que Dumbledore volviera oportunamente.

—Señor, yo—Neville hizo una pausa, esperando ver si tenía la atención del otro hombre—Quiero conseguir algo... solo me iré unos minutos, lo juro—agregó rápidamente—Quiero ayudar de alguna manera, y yo…—comenzó a divagar, inseguro de sí mismo, cuando Severus lo rechazó y le dijo que estaría bien solo.

Fiel a su palabra, Neville regresó incluso más rápido de lo que Severus hubiera preferido. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en la cara y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el chico le había lanzado el hechizo de Extricorpuniceus sin decir palabra de nuevo. Maldito sea por ser tan perspicaz.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Neville se puso a trabajar. Dejando la cartera que había traído, sacó una pequeña pala y cavó un agujero al lado de la barrera. Continuó cavando y se abrió camino en la tierra debajo de la esfera misma. Severus observó atentamente mientras un pequeño paquete de semillas era rebuscado. Contento con su selección, Neville sostuvo una semilla en la mano y comenzó a recitar un conjuro. Hizo una pausa por un momento para revisar una pequeña hoja de pergamino apoyado en la bolsa y volvió a sus cantos. El siguiente fuera de la bolsa era una navaja. Neville empujó la manija hacia la tierra haciéndola sobresalir del suelo. Agitó su varita sobre la hoja hasta que brilló y luego guardó su varita en su bolsillo.

Severus reconoció algunos de los hechizos usados en magia oscura, sorprendido de que Neville los conociera o los hubiera hecho tan bien. Por supuesto, el joven mago tuvo que revisar el pergamino unas cuantas veces, pero aún así. Él se sorprendió aún más cuando el joven se cortó la palma de la mano, apretando su puño sobre la mano que sostenía la semilla. Luego apretó ese puño hasta que una luz brilló. Los rayos de luz salieron de entre sus dedos, lo que significaba que había tenido éxito hasta el momento. Luego plantó la semilla, rellenando el agujero con tierra. Después de curarse y limpiarse las manos, Neville sacó un pequeño frasco de la bolsa y vertió el líquido sobre la tierra suelta, rezando para que sus habilidades en Herbología no le fallaran. Mientras limpiaba y guardaba sus herramientas, Severus miró con avidez el suelo a su lado.

Al igual que ver una fotografía de lapso de tiempo, la plántula creció. Un pequeño brote verde brotó del suelo, lentamente se desenrolló y se profundizó en color ante sus ojos. La pequeña planta creció rápidamente hasta que llegó a seis pulgadas y luego se detuvo. Preguntándose por qué se detuvo tan de repente, Severus se sorprendió una vez más cuando una pequeña flor de color rojo sangre se formó en la parte superior. En momentos aparentes, la flor se formó, se secó y se cayó de la planta, dejando una sola fruta en su lugar.

Neville se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra una roca, luciendo un poco peor. Se había desplomado más cuando la planta finalmente dio fruto. La extraña fruta, que parecía demasiado grande para la ramita verde de donde colgaba, era de un color oscuro como una ciruela, y parecía un poco esponjosa, completamente madura.

Neville asintió cansado, indicando que había terminado y Severus debería seguir adelante y tomarlo. Parecía sustancialmente más cansado de lo que Severus pensaba que estaba solo unos minutos antes. Le pareció extraño darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había considerado no comer la fruta extraña, y supo en ese momento de claridad que era en realidad Neville Longbottom en quien confiaba, y de quien habló la profecía. Sacó la espeluznante fruta de la planta y la mordió, lamiendo un lado de su boca para atrapar el jugo que se derramaba. Impulsado para terminar, se lamió los dedos, tratando de no pensar en cómo el líquido se parecía más a la sangre que al jugo. Sabía tan bien como parecía, y Severus se preguntó si Neville secretamente disfrutaba de verlo comer la fruta de mal sabor.

La barrera a su alrededor pareció brillar y fortalecerse, y Severus se dio cuenta enseguida de que el Gryffindor había hecho una transferencia ilegal, semi-oscura. Podía sentir el aumento de su propia energía mágica y física a medida que la fruta lo nutría. Podía sentir el aumento, pero de alguna manera magia diferente fluyendo por sus venas, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Severus sabía que sonreír podía asustar a alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a verlo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que sus dientes y encías seguían brillando con jugo rojo sangre. Todo lo que realmente necesitaba eran colmillos para completar la aterradora mirada.

Esta vez, cuando Neville evocó nerviosamente una copa de agua, incluyó una pajita para reducir la cantidad de agua que se derramaría sobre Severus. Aunque muy poco, ese último pedazo de magia parecía agotar por completo a Neville; él se recostó contra la roca. Dio una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento de reconocimiento cuando Severus le dio las gracias, luego cerró los ojos para descansar.

* * *

Hermione había estado fuera de sí cuando pensó que Harry realmente se había ido. No fue hasta que Albus le dijo a Minerva McGonagall que necesitaba volver con Severus y ayudar a Harry, que ella sabía que no todo estaba perdido. Hubo una conmoción afuera, pero no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. Según los estudiantes heridos que se habían unido a ella en la enfermería, se había producido un alboroto en el Gran Comedor, pero los profesores habían tomado el control. Los Mortífagos estaban afuera, intentando pasar las barreras e ingresar a la escuela.

Cuando los Aurores llegaron a la escena para reunirse con Ron y los maestros, Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para colarse en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey y el Flu en la cabaña de Hagrid, desde donde podría correr hacia las puertas de Hogwarts. En unos momentos, ella estaba de vuelta en Godric's Hollow. No fue un aterrizaje suave, tropezando con Neville, pero ella no se había roto.

—Nev, oh, lo siento mucho—se disculpó, saliendo de su soñolienta amiga—¿Te golpeé? —preguntó, insegura de por qué estaría en el suelo—¡Severus! —ella gritó, sin esperar la respuesta de Neville—Pensé—hizo una pausa, no queriendo terminar—Hay un puñado de Mortífagos en Hogwarts y el Profesor Dumbledore no puede regresar todavía, pero no podía soportar estar más tiempo en la enfermería—.

Severus se preguntó cuántas pociones tranquilizadoras le habían dado a la niña, y decidió que tal vez una más no le haría daño—No puedes…—se apagó, era demasiado tarde; Hermione había entrado en la esfera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, nerviosamente dando un paso atrás, pero descubrió que no podía, la magia le impedía irse—Oh—murmuró, dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido—Bueno, no tengo intención de dejarte, de todos modos—afirmó ella como una cuestión de hecho. Hermione simplemente sonrió cuando creyó haber escuchado a Severus murmurar _“leal como Hufflepuffs, todos ustedes”_.

Severus explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que Harry podría estar inconsciente, y que, si no fuera así, no podrían conciliarse. Preocupada, preguntó qué pasaría si ya hubieran perdido algo de Harry, aunque no sabía si realmente quería la respuesta.

—He visto a un pájaro animago perder una cantidad sustancial de plumas, solo para transformarse un poco más delgado, o en un caso, usar solo pantalones cuando realmente no había ninguna grasa corporal que perder, o no habría sido saludable. Nuestra magia decide de lo que podemos prescindir—Eligió no mencionar que eran sus propias experiencias personales. Hermione simplemente asintió y volvió a una lluvia de ideas.

Mientras caminaba, Hermione sacudió su varita en un movimiento de barrido. Las tenues manchas plateadas fluyeron fuera de su camino como una nube en el viento. Su mirada atrapó los insectos diseminados a lo largo del borde de la barrera mágica. Después de examinar uno de cerca, ella jadeó.

—¿Le picó uno de estos, lo crees? —Levantó un Glumbumble muerto—Harry me dijo que era horrible cuando lo picaron antes—.

Severus suspiró—Posiblemente todos ellos—respondió, recordando el dolor de Harry. ¿Eso le dificultó el regreso? ¿Estaba demasiado afectado por ellos como para querer regresar? Severus miró al suelo, a la dispersión de insectos. Su cabeza se inclinó cuando los observó atentamente. Estaban todos juntos en un grupo, como una fosa común. Sin previo aviso, los insectos se volcaron cuando la varita de Hermione abrió el camino para su paseo cercano. No se dio cuenta de que había hecho un sonido, pero la cabeza de Hermione se levantó bruscamente en su dirección.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrada, mirando alrededor para ver si algo había cambiado. Severus parecía haber tenido una especie de epifanía. Mantuvo su varita apretada, manteniendo la esfera intacta con todas sus fuerzas. En su dirección, Hermione lanzó varios hechizos y amuletos, uno de los cuales se limpió de cualquier cosa, especialmente Harry, seguido de un _Impervious_ , para mantenerla limpia mientras creaba una mini tormenta dentro de la esfera.

El aire se arremolinó como un pequeño tornado, barriéndose alrededor del suelo, arremolinándose los destellos plateados como una tormenta de polvo. Cuando se le indicó que se detuviera, Hermione bajó su varita y observó cómo la masa reluciente se detenía lentamente y finalmente se acomodaba en una pila. Severus había estado en el centro de la tormenta. La mayoría de las partículas reunidas que formarían su querido amigo se habían desplazado hacia abajo y sobre él. Pensando en su paso, Hermione usó su varita para “barrer” los restos que faltaban. Cuando Severus asintió, pensando que era lo suficientemente bueno, había una pila ordenada al lado de sus piernas. Parecía que alguien había derramado una gran bolsa de polvo de hadas.

—Es como estar en un globo de nieve—susurró apenas.

—Buena idea—Ron había pasado desapercibido y los sorprendió a ambos. Se ocupó de Neville, trayendo un suministro de pociones con él, y luego volvió su atención a su prometida y a Severus—Pensé que estarías en mal estado por ahora, pero te ves bien—comentó Ron, listo con un arsenal de pociones para ayudar, habiendo esperado que Severus se agotara.

Decidiendo que entre los tres Gryffindors, podría ser Ron el que estaba mejor preparado para el trabajo, Severus le instruyó sobre el hechizo que obligaría a un animago a volver a su estado normal. Recordaba haberlo visto en Peter Pettigrew en la Casa de los Gritos. Eso y sería más fácil vivir más tarde con Ron si él hubiera ayudado también.

Cuando sintió el peso de Harry contra sus piernas, Severus dejó caer su varita y la esfera mágica junto con ella. Hermione dio un grito de sorpresa y tanto ella como Ron se adelantaron para ver a su amigo. No fue lindo.

Si alguno de ellos hubiera estado en el cementerio la fatídica noche en que Voldemort había regresado a su cuerpo, se habrían sorprendido por las extrañas similitudes. La piel de Harry estaba pálida y pegajosa, sin ningún tipo de ropa o cabello en su esbelto cuerpo. Sus músculos se habían atrofiado, haciéndolo frágil y de aspecto pequeño. Cuando Severus trató de sacarlo de su posición fetal, vieron que su varita acebo se deslizaba de su mano inerte.

—¿Es él...? —Hermione dejó escapar un chillido, conteniendo el aliento para ver si Harry vivía. Severus suavemente verificó el pulso, pero estaba seguro de que el amuleto que sentía caliente debajo de la funda de su varita no se habría sentido así si Harry ya no estuviera vivo. No registró dolor, pero tampoco lo sintió en el pasado cuando Harry estaba inconsciente. Un hechizo murmurado quitó la capa de Severus, envolviéndola alrededor de Harry.

Ron se estaba fregando rápidamente la cara con la manga de su túnica, negando las lágrimas que pudieran haber caído. Sacó un calcetín de lana de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Severus, explicándole que era un Traslador a la habitación segura de la torre de Hogwarts—Dumbledore dijo que estaría aquí en diez minutos, pero si estás listo para ir—señaló el calcetín—Él me dio eso, por las dudas—.

Ron, Neville y Hermione se inclinaron sobre la frágil forma de su amigo y agarraron el calcetín de lana, junto con Severus, quien lo presionó contra el hombro de Harry, activando el Traslador.

* * *

La habitación no era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran más de dos personas cómodamente junto a la cama. Innumerables Weasleys y algunos amigos selectos llenaron la oficina de Albus, esperando su turno para visitarlo. Hermione se sentó en una silla, sosteniendo la mano de Harry. Ella había hecho esto muchas veces en el pasado cuando Harry había venido a vivir a la torre con Albus. En aquel entonces, Harry parecía bastante asustado, pero no era lo mismo que ahora. Las lesiones visualmente obvias y las listas de lesiones internas extensas, aunque eran malas, eran una especie de lista de “cosas por hacer” para el sanador. Una lista que ella sabía había sido completada hace mucho tiempo cuando su amigo sobrevivió ese terrible verano. En este momento, Harry se parecía notablemente a su primo Greg, que había muerto de cáncer cuando ella tenía nueve años.

Kieran Donnelly se había unido a Madame Pomfrey cuando Harry fue trasladado. Kieran sanó la quemadura en un lado de la cabeza de Harry mientras que Poppy arreglaba los cortes, algunas heridas y realizaba escaneos. Algo había causado un gran daño al lado lingual de los dientes de Harry, pero no podían descifrar qué lo habría causado sin hacerle un daño extenso a toda la boca. Poppy le había dado a Kieran un asentimiento aprobatorio cuando terminó de curar los dientes de Harry y los dejó un poco más blancos que antes.

Todos se habían sorprendido de la poca cantidad de lesiones que Harry había sufrido, considerando que se había enfrentado al Señor Oscuro. Severus orgullosamente señaló que no había sido la primera vez. Esta vez, ambos tenían la intención de que fuera a muerte, preferiblemente del otro. Harry, como se vio después, no había tenido muchas opciones, pero no se podía decir que no hubiera vencido a Voldemort. La historia tardó varias horas en llegar a los periódicos. Ediciones especiales de cinco periódicos diferentes, tabloides y similares ofrecían fotos de la batalla final, presentando a Harry Potter derrotando a Voldemort, la rápida eliminación de Neville Longbottom del caparazón vacío que era el Señor Oscuro, y, por último, pero no menos importante, la Declaración de Amor por Severus Snape, espía recientemente revelado para la Orden del Fénix.

Las bandadas de lechuzas ya habían empezado a llegar y Harry todavía tenía que abrir un ojo cansado. Como en el pasado, Hogwarts estaba almacenando todas las publicaciones en una sala especial hasta una fecha posterior, siempre que pudiese abordarse. También Severus recibía un número desorbitado de cartas, y debería tener cuidado de revisar minuciosamente los maleficios, ya que el mundo mágico no tomaría a la ligera sus sentimientos por el Niño Que Vivió.

Severus caminó por la pequeña habitación de Harry. Había pasado horas mirando a su amante, buscando cualquier cambio. El color de Harry había mejorado y las pociones restauradoras eventualmente lo ayudarían a lucir menos demacrado, pero no tenía una onza de grasa en su cuerpo, y tenía poco o ningún tono muscular. Había visto a Harry sin pelo en el pasado, cuando su amante había comido un sándwich hechizado de Kieran, por lo que no le había causado mucha preocupación; sin embargo, por alguna razón, había molestado a Hermione terriblemente. Severus no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo era la quimioterapia, pero podía oír a Hermione murmurar algo por lo bajo. Sacudido de sus pensamientos, Severus registró dolor en su amuleto. Rápidamente escaneó a Harry, pero no vio cambios evidentes, y notó la mano de Hermione, apretando con preocupación la de Harry mientras ella decía una oración silenciosa.

—Lo estás lastimando—gruñó, sorprendiéndola. Soltó bruscamente la mano de Harry y Severus notó que el dolor había disminuido por la sensación que emanaba del amuleto que llevaba puesto—Debe estar durmiendo ahora—dijo más para sí mismo. El dolor no se registró mientras Harry estaba inconsciente.

—Iré a decir…—la escuchó decir, pero no le prestó atención a quién iba a decir, solo mientras dejara el asiento y lo dejara más cerca de su Harry.

—Despierta, amor—Severus acarició la suave cabeza de Harry—Vuelve a mí—le susurró al oído a Harry antes de presionar un beso en su sien. Sintiendo un ligero movimiento de la mano más pequeña en la suya, Severus esperó, sin saber que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Con un aleteo, brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron por fin. Severus se regocijó al ver esos bellos ojos, mirándolos, los suyos húmedos de lágrimas—Bienvenido, amor—Severus se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en sus labios suaves. Harry tembló bajo el beso y se alejó con un resoplido. Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Harry antes de derramarse—¿Harry? —Se limpió el pañuelo de papel que tenía a mano, para secar las lágrimas de su amante, pero seguían cayendo.

—Lo siento, Severus—lloró Harry—No lo maté. Quería que tuviéramos una vida normal y, y... —Harry contuvo el aliento con un gran sollozo, queriendo corregir todos los errores, pero había fallado. Severus, por otro lado, estaba hurgando rápidamente en una bolsa llena de frascos de pociones, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no predecir esta reacción antes. Le tomó tres veces más de la cura para superar la melancolía que Harry sufría a causa de las múltiples picaduras de Glumbumble.

Harry olfateó e hipó el último de sus sollozos incontrolables, pero, aun así, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando Severus lo abrazó con fuerza. Incluso sin los efectos de los molestos insectos, todavía estaba conteniendo la verdadera tristeza.

—Nuestra casa—gritó, con los hombros temblando. Los fuertes y largos brazos de Severus envueltos alrededor de él eran muy reconfortantes, pero su mente no descansaría—Tenía tantos planes—sus gemidos ahogados en el pecho de Sev quedaron devastados—Quería vivir contigo, quería que pudiéramos relajarnos, sin tu espionaje y tener que esforzarme tanto para sobrevivir cada año—gimió Harry—Nunca te lo dije, pero quería que nos sentáramos juntos en la boda de Ron y Hermione. Como una pareja real—agregó.

Severus se alejó lo suficiente para ver la cara de Harry, le dio una cálida sonrisa y lo besó profundamente. Después de haberlo distraído lo suficiente, procedió a contarle a Harry todo lo que había pasado después de que él fue “esparcido” a través de la propiedad de su familia. Él disfrutó de la expresión de asombro que mostraba Harry cuando le contó todo sobre las plantas de Neville, tanto la que se comió al Señor Oscuro como la planta siguiente que había ayudado a Severus.

Con una mano sobre su boca, Harry comenzó a temblar nuevamente, pero esta vez con alegría—¿Tenían razón? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Quien? —.

—Dean y Seamus, tenían razón—se rió Harry—¡El misterioso mago 'S' es Severus Snape, y Neville fue quien derrotó al Señor Oscuro! —Ante esto, se rió en voz alta. Severus se apresuró a señalar que era Harry quien había derrotado al Señor Oscuro, pero a Harry realmente no le importaba.

—Recuerdo discutir algunos planes—comenzó Severus, llamando la atención de Harry una vez más—Vivirás conmigo, ya he seleccionado la cuerda adecuada para ser utilizada para atarte a mi cama. Si insistes en que esté sentado a tu lado en la boda de Ronald y Hermione, supongo que podría dejarte en libertad por ese breve período de tiempo, siempre que no nos sentemos cerca de los gemelos o el pastel, ya sea que explote o no. En cuanto a nuestra casa—sonrió y vio la habitación iluminarse con la sonrisa de Harry cuando él había dicho “nuestra” casa—Cruzaremos ese puente cuando te sientas mejor—deslizó su mano sobre la esbelta parte superior de Harry—Eres tan flaco como yo a tu edad; positivamente repugnante—bromeó—A este ritmo, cocinaré para ti constantemente, solo para engordarte—Esto trajo una sonrisa aún más grande.

—Harry—ambos levantaron la vista y vieron una reunión de rostros apretujados en la entrada. Harry estaba agradecido por la frazada con la que Severus lo envolvió mientras echaba de menos el calor de su abrazo. Vio la cara de Kieran entre todos.

—Hola, Kieran, le di una patada en el trasero—proclamó Harry con orgullo—Desearía que pudieras haber visto su cara de serpiente cuando le corté la mandíbula—sonrió radiante—Fue como nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento de borrachos. Está bien, normalmente no soy un borracho melancólico, pero aún así. Oh, y mi tigre hizo un gran daño. Creo que arranqué los músculos de una de sus piernas—dijo Harry, causando una mezcla de respuestas del grupo. Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron mientras rugía, Hermione parecía estar a punto de enfermar, Kieran hizo algún tipo de señal con la mano que realmente no debería haber sido usada en compañía educada. Harry no le prestó mucha atención ya que de repente estaba recordando la batalla y quería pasar por ella mientras todo volvía a él.

—Oh—hizo una pausa y sintió sus dientes con la lengua y los dedos—Lance fuego de dragón, pero no era un dragón en ese momento—Agregó—No lo recomiendo—recordando el dolor resultante que había causado a sus dientes frontales—El bastardo lo bloqueó de todos modos. Malditamente bien derribó la mitad de la casa con eso, creo—dijo miserablemente, tratando de recordar qué pasó cuando, que hechizo hizo qué daño. En este punto, Madame Pomfrey presionó a través del grupo, revisándolo. La dispersión del grupo reveló a Neville de pie junto a Ginny.

—¡Neville, tú perro! —sonrió Harry, felicitando a su amigo—El Niño Que Vivió... no, espera, El Niño Cuya Planta Se Comió Al Señor Oscuro—se rió y luego tosió, ya que Poppy había aprovechado la oportunidad para rociar algo en su garganta, todo el tiempo murmurando sobre el fuego del dragón y los adolescentes imprudentes.

Cuando hubieron repasado la mayoría de los detalles que podían recordar sobre la pelea, Harry aceptó varias pociones de Poppy. Ella le recomendó que descansara nuevamente, pero había estado demasiado entusiasmado como para tomar ese pequeño consejo. Realmente no necesitaba que ella se preocupara porque Kieran lo había sanado, pero eso no significaba que no necesitara reconstruir su fuerza y todo lo demás que se había agotado, compensando partes perdidas de él. Severus se sentó a su lado en la cama, acercando a Harry, y comenzó a contar la historia de la planta de Neville.

—El señor Longbottom había llegado con…—comenzó.

—Neville—corrigió Neville.

—Sí, Neville—continuó—Creo seriamente que alguien de la división Auror debería visitar a tu jefe, teniendo en cuenta los libros de Herbología Oscura que encontraste, semillas raras del tipo de plantas usadas para las artes oscuras, sin mencionar la cría de una planta con gusto por los magos. En este momento, planeo volver a contar toda la fascinante historia, porque Harry necesita descansar y ha dejado de escuchar las palabras reales que digo...—Severus continuó, pero a este punto, todas las miradas habían descendido al regazo de Severus donde Harry descansaba su cabeza y sonrió mientras escuchaba la voz, pero no la historia. El tono melódico de Severus fluyó a través de él más suavemente que cualquier poción calmante jamás podría. Hubo una risita de varios amigos cuando Severus agregó unas palabras en francés, sin obtener ninguna reacción de parte de Harry.

Se escuchó un “pop” silencioso cuando Dobby llegó con una manta extra y cubrió a Harry. Acercó el edredón a la barbilla de Harry, recibiendo un suspiro de satisfacción a cambio. Cuando el elfo de la casa se alejó de su vista, los amigos de Harry pudieron ver que sus ojos se habían cerrado. Severus solo miró brevemente hacia abajo, y continuó describiendo la fruta de sabor más horrible que alguna vez había comido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Neville, una sonrisa en su rostro. El valiente Gryffindor le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en lo mucho que su vida probablemente cambiaría en el futuro.


	87. De Finales Felices Y Comienzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En una cama caliente, no lejos de un fuego acogedor, Harry se acurrucó bajo una manta, disfrutando del aroma que emanaba de una taza de café caliente sobre la mesita de noche. El olor a tocino en la sartén y tostadas con mantequilla caliente era divino. En un momento, Severus entró al dormitorio, llevando una gran bandeja llena de huevos revueltos, tocino, salchichas, fruta en rodajas y una pila de pan tostado tambaleante.

—Realmente espero que haya dos tenedores en esa bandeja—comentó Harry, al ver la enorme cantidad de comida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tenías hambre también? —Severus preguntó con ironía. Dejó la bandeja y la jarra de jugo de calabaza que había estado detrás de él. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante mientras Severus acomodaba las almohadas, permitiéndole sentarse cómodamente.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí—dijo Harry, amando cada detalle—¿Me vas a dar de comer también? —.

—¿Debo pelarte una uva? —el inexpresivo Severus, pero luego comenzó a amontonar comida en el plato de Harry.

Mientras Severus amablemente cortaba su salchicha en trozos del tamaño de un bocado, Harry apiló la suya en una rebanada de pan tostado con una gran porción de huevos y tocino—Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Kieran—dijo Severus mientras Harry doblaba su tostada cargada todo lo que podía, y tomaba un gran mordisco. Harry simplemente sonrió, su boca demasiado llena para responder. Severus estaba agradecido, sabía que, si se tratara de Kieran, probablemente habría respondido, con la boca llena y todo.

—Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso—dijo Harry, sacando una rebanada de tocino del plato de Severus en lugar de sacarlo de la bandeja cargada de comida—Desde que terminé el entrenamiento, no pasaré tanto tiempo con Kieran, y ya no tendrás que estar celoso. Mmm, gracias—agregó cuando Severus tomó una porción de tocino de reemplazo de la bandeja, pero luego se lo dio a Harry.

—¿De qué crees que tengo que estar celoso? —antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Severus metió una rebanada de pan en su boca y continuó—No importa, ya que no es necesario “entrenar”, si así es como quieres llamar a las sesiones prácticas de borrachos—.

—Oye, no lo ofendas, realmente ayudó al final—defendió Harry—La parte más aterradora fue que el plan de Voldy era atacarme donde él creía que era débil, y casi funcionó—.

—Pensó que eras mentalmente inestable... como si esa no fuera su misma falla—murmuró la última parte, pero luego se recuperó rápidamente, para no ser malentendido—No se puede decir que sea una debilidad cuando cualquier mago habría tenido la misma respuesta al ser mordido por un enjambre de Glumbumbles. Creo que Poppy contó 38 aguijones eliminados de tu persona. Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy orgulloso—puntuó esa declaración con un beso, sin preocuparse demasiado por las migas de las tostadas—Apuesto a que, si no hubieras estado aturdido al ver que un dementor había besado al Señor Oscuro, habrías reaccionado y continuarías luchando, con suerte en forma corpórea—sonrió Severus.

—Ahora soy corpóreo, ¿quieres sentir? —preguntó Harry, inclinándose para un beso y comenzando a abrir los botones de su camisa. Desafortunadamente, Severus se alejó.

—Aunque no me gustaría nada más, Poppy está llegando antes de que te vayas a la Madriguera—no estaba más feliz de posponer su diversión que Harry, solo que Severus no estaba a punto de hacer pucheros—Después de que ella se vaya, podremos tomar un baño y me aseguraré de sentir todo lo que quieras—prometió—Mientras tanto, si no puedes comportarte, puedo atarte de nuevo—bromeó, y se rió cuando Harry deslizó sus manos hacia atrás en los bucles que estaban en el poste de la cama de la noche anterior.

—Si insistes en mantenerme atado, vas a tener que alimentarme tú mismo—Harry se sonrojó cuando vio la mirada indignada de Poppy mientras salía del fuego.

—No me parece nada gracioso, Sr. Potter—les frunció el ceño a los dos. Severus le lanzó una mirada de bajo nivel cuando Harry deslizó sus manos fácilmente fuera de la cuerda-no-tan-atada.

—Fue solo una broma—murmuró Harry mientras revisaba sus signos vitales—Me siento bien—añadió, pensando que no necesitaba que ella lo tocara.

—No creo que esos funcionarios del Ministerio tengan más sentido del humor que yo. No les demos ninguna razón para causar problemas—sus palabras aleccionadoras fueron una verdad aterradora.

>> Sé que estás bien—resopló Poppy—Simplemente estoy revisando tu presión arterial y otros signos vitales para ver cómo te está yendo después de haber recibido sangre ayer. Ah, y mientras estoy pensando en ello, doscientas treinta y seis personas llegaron para donar sangre, en caso de que necesites más, aunque estoy seguro de que no necesitarás más de lo que ya has recibido de Seamus Finnigan y Ron Weasley—.

—¿Por qué necesitaba sangre otra vez? Creí que ya había sanado—Harry aceptó alegremente otro vaso de jugo de calabaza de Severus mientras Poppy continuaba escaneando.

—Técnicamente, no lo hiciste, pero tu recuento sanguíneo era bajo y es fácil darte sangre. De esta forma, tu cuerpo puede gastar su energía restaurando lo que no se reemplaza tan fácilmente—explicó, dando una mirada aprobatoria sobre su plato de desayuno—Come más fibra—añadió, avergonzándolo—Casi lo olvido, el Sanador Kieran me envió esto—le entregó un sobre antes de hablar sobre las pociones de Harry con Severus y luego irse.

—Termina—animó a Severus—Preferiría que nos bañáramos antes de que Albus llegue para llevarnos a la puerta—El sonido del agua que llenaba la bañera significaba que Dobby ya estaba allí.

—¿Va a ser tan malo que necesitemos una escolta? —Harry estaba preocupado porque Severus fuera a las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia. A los aurores no les gustaba Severus Snape.

—No espero que me arrojen a los lobos sin que Albus tenga algo que decir. Aun así, ¿se te ocurrió que Albus podría querer pasar un poco de tiempo contigo? —.

—Oh—respondió Harry con aire culpable. No había pasado mucho tiempo con Albus y se sentía mal por no querer nada más que quedarse la semana en la cama de Severus. Albus o no, no tenían tiempo para pasar una semana en la cama... pero la idea tenía sus méritos—Estoy preocupado por ti—admitió en voz baja—¿Por qué no puedo ir? —.

—Discutimos esto—Severus puso una mano en la pierna de Harry—No hay nada de malo en que el público te vea en este estado, Merlín sabe que es mejor que ellos estén preocupados de que te vayas a apoderar del mundo mágico, pero en este momento no pareces mucho más viejo que un quinto año, y así no es cómo quiero que nos vean por primera vez como pareja. No me malinterpretes—enmendó rápidamente—No me importa si nunca quieres desarrollar tus músculos como antes—.

—Solo un poco menos demacrado—ayudó Harry.

* * *

Harry pasaría el día en la Madriguera porque Severus había sido llamado para interrogarlo; estar con su familia ayudaría a tranquilizar y distraer a Harry de preocuparse demasiado. Si bien no se podía argumentar que todos los periódicos del mundo mágico habían publicado que Severus estaba trabajando del lado de la Luz, el Ministerio no iba a comenzar a planear celebraciones y entregar medallas antes de que pudieran probar sin lugar a duda que Severus Snape no había cambiado de bando en el último minuto, y más especialmente, que no había hecho nada malo con El Gran Harry Potter.

Severus había aceptado el uso de Veritaserum, pero solo con una línea de preguntas previamente aprobada. Le asustaba, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para demostrar su posición en la Orden del Fénix, y lo más importante, que Harry estaba con él por su propia voluntad. No iba a permitir que los fanáticos del Ministerio se interpusieran entre ellos. Aunque a él no le importaba particularmente lo que el público pensara de él, sabía que podrían hacer que sus vidas fueran miserables si continuaban insistiendo en que Harry necesitaba salvarse de la maldición _Imperius_ bajo la que debía estar, según varias publicaciones mágicas.

* * *

—Hoy no debería ser un gran problema—dijo, aunque realmente no lo creía—Ya he visto la lista de preguntas, y si bien no me gustan algunas, son un mal necesario. Todo terminará en un instante—.

—¿De verdad crees que compraría eso? Buen intento. ¿Qué aspecto tendrá si no demuestro mi apoyo hacía ti? —.

—Técnicamente, esto no se trata de “nosotros”. Esta es una línea de preguntas con respecto a mi posición como espía de la Orden y si te ayudé a derrotar a Voldemort, o si estaba allí para ayudarle a derrotarte—Severus no pensó que había hecho mucho para ayudar con su caso; no había sido capaz de hacer gran cosa desde la barrera.

—Pensé que me estarías diciendo que me amabas—preguntó Harry, ingenuamente.

—Tal vez para los fanáticos que desean verte feliz, no importa qué. Pero para muchos, eso no ayudó a mi caso. No solo traje un Dementor y no hice mucho más, me declaré pedófilo en el proceso—Sabía que en el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios se equivocó, y no se sorprendió cuando el vaso de Harry se estrelló contra la bandeja, desestabilizando la pila de pan tostado y derramando el jugo.

—A menos que estés jodiendo a uno de tus estudiantes, no quiero escuchar la palabra “pedófilo” salir de tus labios—el tono de Harry era peligroso—¡No soy un niño y es el maldito momento en que tú y el resto del puto mundo mágico lo note! —Mientras gritaba, la bandeja del desayuno se elevó en el aire y luego flotó hacia la cama. Harry irrumpió en el baño por falta de un mejor lugar para ir. En poco tiempo, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se apoyó contra el fregadero, exhalando un suspiro.

—Harry—.

—¿Qué? —respondió cansadamente y abrió la puerta con un gesto de su mano.

Severus comenzó tan pronto como entró—Déjame explicarte algo—hizo una pausa, pero no esperó una respuesta—Soy un maestro. He sido un maestro la mayor parte de tu vida. Voy a reuniones de personal donde discutimos las políticas de la escuela y varios problemas con los niños. A veces se usa el término “estudiantes” mientras que otras veces simplemente decimos niños, chicos o, en mi caso, cretinos—.

Harry no se rió, pero se mordió el labio y guardó silencio mientras Severus continuaba.

—Entiendo que eres legalmente un adulto, y después de una infancia despreciable, detestas que te mencionen como un niño, pero te guste o no, a los ojos de la mayoría de los magos, los dieciocho es ser muy joven. ¿Lo entiendes? —dijo con severidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin querer responder, ya que sabía que Severus tenía razón.

>> Déjame decírtelo de esta manera, ¿cuánto tiempo me has conocido? —.

—Casi ocho años—su tono plano.

—¿Y cuántos de esos años he sido el “Bastardo Grasiento”? —.

—Todavía lo eres... a veces—Harry sonrió.

—Y a veces todavía actúas infantilmente. No lo digo para molestarte, así son las cosas—.

—¿Lo suficientemente maduro como para que un bastardo grasoso se enamore e inmaduro lo suficiente como para hacerte preguntarte por qué me aguantas? —.

—Algo así—respondió Severus, quien luego entró en su espacio personal. Pasó sus dedos sobre el cabello nuevo y suave de Harry.

—Hoy, cuando se quejen de que estemos juntos, tendremos la ley de nuestro lado. Soy un adulto legal y eso es todo lo que hay que hacer—dijo Harry como si eso lo resolviera todo. Severus suspiró, sabiendo que su tiempo de baño era cada vez más corto si no terminaban esta conversación. Fueron declaraciones como esta las que le hicieron darse cuenta de lo joven que era Harry.

—¿Te gustaría que te ilumine sobre la forma en que realmente son las cosas? —.

—Por supuesto—dijo Harry de manera un tanto sarcástica, y aunque estaban mucho más cerca de lo que habían estado un momento antes, no estaban más cerca de la bañera.

—Preguntarán cuándo comenzamos a salir. Nos preguntarán si tuvimos sexo mientras eras un estudiante...—.

—Pero eso no es tu culpa...—Harry interrumpió ya que Severus no era realmente un maestro mientras estaba en sus vacaciones de dieciocho años.

—Mientras este bajo el efecto del veritaserum, estaré respondiendo principalmente preguntas de “sí” o “no”, que dan poca oportunidad de explicar mi estado mental o físico en ese momento. Me preguntarán si influí en ti o en tus amigos de alguna forma. Te he salvado la vida, y aunque eso puede sonar como una buena herramienta de negociación para nuestro lado, ellos cambiarán todo para su beneficio. Me preguntarán si está cumpliendo con una deuda vital y/o si una obligación de Deuda vital te impide hablar de eso—.

—Um...—Harry buscó en su mente argumentos—Pero no tengo ninguna obligación, ni has usado ningún tipo de presión u otra influencia sobre mí o mis amigos. Um, ¿verdad? —preguntó vacilante, viendo caer la cara de Severus.

—He o _bliviado_ a Hermione Granger… tres veces—tosió en el último momento y explicó rápidamente cuando las cejas recién crecidas de Harry casi se perdieron en su pelo, que era aproximadamente del mismo largo que las cejas—La primera vez fue durante las vacaciones del año pasado. Ella lo descubrió y me llamó por eso, pero luego decidió que estaba mejor sin saberlo. Ya sabes sobre la noche en que escuchó a Ron hablar sobre el anillo de compromiso—.

—¿Qué era tan malo? —A Harry le molestaba que Severus supiera algo tan malo sobre Hermione que él no supiera—¿Qué podría ser tan malo que la chica que quiere saber todo, pensó que era mejor no saberlo? —No estaba seguro de que tuviera sentido, pero no intentaría volver a decirlo.

—No voy a traicionar su privacidad. Si ella decide decírtelo, ese es asunto de ella—.

—¡Pero ella no sabe! —argumentó Harry.

—Sabía que no quería saber, y ahora ya no importa, ya que la sesión de Curación con Kieran eliminó todos los bloques de memoria. Ahora recuerda todo y parece estar bien con esos recuerdos—.

—¿Sabes sobre eso? —Harry había pensado que se habían salido con la suya engañando a Kieran para que tomara dinero, haciendo arreglos para una sesión con una mujer que una familia de sangre pura necesitaba tener limpiada antes de permitir que su hijo se casara, quien resultó ser Hermione. Si Severus lo sabía, entonces lo más probable es que Kieran también lo hiciera.

—¿Ves por qué me preocupa hoy? —A Severus no le encantaría nada más que tener a Harry parado orgullosamente a su lado en el Ministerio de Magia, pero estaba bastante preocupado, está bien, admitió para sí mismo, realmente muy preocupado, sabiendo lo mal que podrían salir las cosas si Harry no lo reconociera las preguntas engañosas y en su lugar empeorara las cosas. Todo lo cual estaba fuera del punto, ya que no quería que Harry se esforzara más de lo necesario. El problema era más para evitar que Harry llegara, o más realista, se estresara a sí mismo cuando lo hiciera. Cuanto más rápido volviera Harry a su yo sano, mejor.

—Sí—dijo Harry abatido—Yo quería ir y hablar por ti, pensando que debería tener algo de fuerza, ser “El Niño Que Derrotó A Voldemort”, pero parece que también podría estropear las cosas—También se le ocurrió que nadie se refería a él como el “Hombre” Que Derrotó A Voldemort, y no quería que las implicaciones inherentes perjudicaran a Severus, ni siquiera a nivel subconsciente. Él había aprendido un poco sobre eso durante su asesoramiento—Pensé que con Voldemort fuera, sería más fácil—.

—Ven, toma un baño conmigo—Severus engatusó a Harry hacia la bañera llena de burbujas. Con un pensamiento repentino, preguntó—¿Sientes que te trato como un niño cuando te cuido? —.

Harry no respondió de inmediato; sonaba como una pregunta que había discutido con su terapeuta en el pasado—Yo um, esperaba que fuera normal que las parejas adultas se consolaran mutuamente, y no quiero que sea así entre nosotros simplemente porque he tenido tantos problemas. Evito pensar en ello porque no quiero que las cosas cambien—admitió, para gran alivio de Severus. Harry estaba feliz de escuchar que mientras Severus tenía poca experiencia en ese departamento, estaba seguro de que las personas en relaciones saludables se cuidaban entre sí de muchas maneras.

* * *

Harry se rió entre dientes cuando Severus lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre los dos antes de meterse en la bañera. Casi había preguntado cuál era el punto cuando Severus lo acercó a su pecho y simplemente lo sostuvo. Harry no lo dijo, pero se sintió un poco fatigado, aunque todo lo que había hecho era saltar de la cama y discutir con Severus. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando una mano enjabonada acarició su pecho. Los dedos acariciando sus pezones hicieron que su polla se contrajera en respuesta. Era difícil mantener la cabeza girada para besar a Severus como quería, por lo que no se sintió decepcionado cuando la lengua de Severus lamió a lo largo del casco de su oreja. Gimió cuando esa lengua se le clavó en la oreja, enviando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal y directo a su polla. Su tamaño total disminuido, aunque temporal, sirvió para hacer que la erección madura de Harry pareciera proporcionalmente más grande mientras se mantenía firme. Al menos esos pedazos no habían sido disminuidos, de alguna manera, la magia los debe haber considerado “necesarios para la vida”.

—Oh, por favor no te burles de mí—respiró Harry mientras la mano de Severus lentamente se frotaba más abajo, justo llegando al parche de pelo corto y oscuro debajo de su ombligo.

—Nunca—ronroneó Severus, luego chupó su cuello, lamiendo la pequeña cicatriz que sabía que estaba allí. Su exploración pausada había alcanzado su objetivo y fue recompensado con sonidos de aprobación.

Harry deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los muslos de Severus, pero no pudo alcanzar buenas partes de su posición—No puedo alcanzarte—se quejó Harry, pero no quería moverse. Severus murmuró que no era necesario, pero el endurecido pene frotándose contra su trasero parecía tener una opinión diferente. Harry levantó la mano perezosamente en el aire, aparentemente esperando un objeto invocado. Cuando el lubricante a prueba de agua entró al baño, Severus gruñó su aprobación. Con una cucharada de la sustancia resbaladiza, Harry alcanzó entre sus piernas, cubriendo la endurecida polla de Severus antes de colocarla entre sus muslos.

Apoyándose contra su amante, Harry se retorció un poco, sosteniendo sus piernas alrededor de la erección de Severus. Las sensaciones fueron celestiales. Los largos y sensuales dedos de Severus acariciando lentamente la polla de Harry, mientras acariciaba comenzando contra el culo de Harry y se deslizaba entre sus muslos. Le tomó poco tiempo a Severus caer en un ritmo agradable. Harry tenía muy poco tono muscular en sus piernas, pero lo suficiente como para sostener con fuerza a su amante para acariciarlo, al menos por un tiempo. De vez en cuando, Severus se estiraba entre las piernas de Harry para colocar su propia polla en una mejor posición, haciendo que Harry gimiera por la presión resultante cuando la mano de su amante se entretenía para complacerlo.

Harry estaba dividido entre querer empujar hacia adelante en los talentosos dedos de Sev o hacia atrás contra el pene que inexorablemente provocaba su entrada. Mientras yacía sobre el pecho de Severus, se conformó con apenas moverse en absoluto, solo apretando los músculos del muslo y movimientos cortos de cadera que realmente no podía evitar.

A medida que el placer aumentaba, también lo hicieron las olas de agua que coronaban el costado de la bañera. Pronto fue Harry arqueándose y corriéndose a chorros dentro de la mano de Severus. Su cuerpo se movió por su propia cuenta y Severus usó su otra mano para envolver apretadamente las caderas de Harry para mantenerlo en su lugar. El pene erecto entre los muslos de Harry comenzó a empujar más rápido y luego más esporádicamente cuando Severus alcanzó su propia finalización.

Notando que su amante estaba inusualmente quieto, Severus encontró a Harry dormido contra su pecho, su cabeza arrullada a un lado. No estaba seguro de si Harry estaba fuera por agotamiento o por una breve disminución de sangre después del coito en su cerebro, pero no importaba. Simplemente envolvió los brazos alrededor de su amante y lanzó un hechizo sin varita para mantener el agua caliente. Él se rió entre dientes, recordando la vez que Harry los apareció en la cama después del baño y había olvidado que todavía estaban empapados. Un beso apretado en su sien hizo que Harry abriera los ojos.

Harry rodó sobre los brazos de su amante, presionando un beso propio en el pecho de Severus—Eso estuvo bien—dijo con un chasquido de su lengua contra el pezón de Severus—¿Tenemos que levantarnos? —preguntó, sin querer saber la hora.

—Desafortunadamente—Severus lo besó lánguidamente—Tal vez deberías descansar mientras me preparo—sugirió, aunque Harry no parecía demasiado interesado en la idea—No está a un corto paseo de las puertas del castillo, pero...—hizo una pausa con una sonrisa—Si no te importa aparecer en la madriguera luciendo al máximo, estoy seguro de que Molly Weasley estará más que feliz de asegurarse de que descansas—.

—Buen punto—Harry aceptó rápidamente, saliendo y secándose mientras se deslizaba en su cama. Estaba deseando pasar tiempo en la Madriguera, pero no si eso significaba que Molly lo estaría tratando como a un inválido.

* * *

Cerrando el último botón en una larga fila, Severus enderezó su túnica. Podía hacerlo fácilmente con magia, pero quería tomarse este tiempo para pensar en su día. Un crujido le hizo levantar la vista y encontrar a Harry rodando para reclamar su almohada. Le pareció divertido que Harry aún pudiera ocupar toda la cama mientras dormía.

Habiendo terminado de vestirse, mirando a su amante dormido, Severus reconoció una sensación de profunda satisfacción. Deseaba poder saborear este momento para siempre, pero no podía posponerlo más; él despertó a Harry.

—Uf—Harry chasqueó los labios, haciendo una mueca—No sé si me gusta que me despierten con un hechizo para refrescar la respiración—gruñó, pero no se quejó cuando los labios de Severus reclamaron los suyos. Suspiró felizmente, tratando de derribar a Severus, pero el beso terminó demasiado pronto—¿Supongo que me tengo que levantar? —se extendía desde una esquina de la cama hacia la otra como un gran gato. No notó la mirada hambrienta de Severus, o su lengua humedeciendo sus labios.

—Lamentablemente—Severus no quería que Harry se moviera. Le gustaba tener a Harry desnudo, tendido en su cama. En lugar de ayudar a Harry a levantarse, le hechizó ropa a su amante. Harry miró a Severus con una sonrisa burlona y luego bajó la mirada y descubrió que sus jeans no estaban ajustados, y colgaban bajos sobre sus caderas. Asimismo, su camisa estaba subiendo, exponiendo sus abdominales, dejándole una vista deliciosa. En una pose seductora, se inclinó para frotar su polla, incluso si no iba a estar dura en el corto plazo, a pesar de la corta siesta. Era igual de bueno, ya que necesitaban ponerse en marcha. Si Harry no estaba en el flu de camino a la oficina del director en los siguientes cinco minutos, Albus vendría a buscarlo.

—Te veré arriba—dijo Severus antes de despedirse de él.

—¿Quieres decir que no vamos a caminar por Hogwarts tomados de la mano? —Preguntó Harry con un puchero, y luego se rió.

—No estás bajo el engaño de que voy a convertirme en un romántico, ahora que nuestra relación es pública, ¿o sí? —Severus preguntó secamente.

—Dioses, espero que no—las palabras de Harry fueron amortiguadas por el jersey que estaba tirando sobre su cabeza—Lo único que me ayuda a seguir adelante es la idea de que me golpees contra la pared cuando me sienta bien de nuevo—bromeó. Alisando sus manos sobre el jersey, Harry ignoró el comentario de Severus acerca de la gran snitch dorada tejida en el frente—Creo que este fue un regalo de Navidad de tercer o cuarto año, ya sabes cómo se estiran los tejidos—murmuró Harry a la defensiva. Sin querer pensar en lo pequeño que era en ese momento, deslizó un dedo sobre la snitch y algunos hilos sueltos se anudaron nuevamente. No podía esperar para volver a su rutina de ejercicios otra vez.

* * *

Caminando entre Harry y Albus, Severus se abrió camino a través de las grandes puertas de roble de Hogwarts. Era consciente de su ritmo, ya que, si se lo dejaba a él mismo, tendía a caminar más rápido. Albus fue más lento de lo normal, lo que pensó que era en beneficio de Harry. Había esperado que su amante se cansara, pero Harry estaba manteniendo el ritmo bastante bien. Cuando pasaron junto a un grupo de estudiantes, el trío recibió una variedad de respuestas, la mayoría de las cuales fueron aplausos por derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Severus estaba seguro de que habría habido una gran variedad de comentarios, si el director no hubiera estado con ellos. Las fiestas de celebración en el mundo mágico continuaban sin parar y Severus estaba feliz de tener una excusa para no estar en el medio de las cosas. Tenía la sensación de que Harry se sentía de la misma manera, ya que había visto a Harry recuperarse de las lesiones mucho más rápido en el pasado. Aunque, sinceramente, Harry se veía bastante frágil.

Pensó en el mal tiempo y se preguntó si no haría que todo pareciera más sombrío. Le recordó parte de la extraña profecía, que mencionaba específicamente—Cuando el clima ya no sea sombrío, ganará más que cualquier otro cuando el último Potter ya no exista—Se pateó mentalmente incluso por considerar dar validez a lo que el viejo murciélago había profetizado. Ciertamente, los hechos podrían ser torcidos para hacer que cualquier predicción parezca precisa. Es cierto que había confiado y aceptado la ayuda desde donde menos lo esperaba, pero cualquier Slytherin habría aprovechado la situación para su mejor provecho, y permitirle al enfermizo y leal Gryffindor que lo ayudara era lo mejor para él. No, no pensaría más en lo que había dicho la mujer. No temía el regreso del buen tiempo debido a alguna profecía; era natural de él preferir el clima más sombrío; se adaptaba a su constitución. Ya basta de esta melancolía, era más sensato volver a la tarea que lo ocupaba. Repasó la lista de pociones que Harry necesitaba tomar e hizo una nota mental para asegurarse de que Molly estuviera completamente educada en el plan de tratamiento que él y Poppy habían diseñado para su frágil amante.

Cuando el grupo más reciente de simpatizantes comenzó a estrecharle la mano a Harry, Severus notó que su joven amante ya no intentaba seguir adelante y estaba escuchando pacientemente algunas palabras de un Gryffindor sobre lo emocionado que estaba por haber descubierto que dormía en el mismo lugar del dormitorio que Harry Potter tenía. Muchos de ellos miraban de Harry a Severus como si trataran de decidir si creían que era posible que fueran una pareja. El consenso entre los estudiantes tendía a la creencia de que la declaración de amor de Snape era un engaño o una expresión única de amor no correspondido y su pobre maestro de pociones era simplemente uno de los muchos admiradores de Harry Potter.

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico para hacer que se movieran nuevamente cuando Albus lo golpeó hasta el brazo. Por supuesto, el director era más amable y simplemente les dijo a los estudiantes que tenían que ir a una cita. Severus supuso que funcionó bien, pero no fue tan satisfactorio como habría sido su comentario, lo que también habría incluido puntos de casa perdidos.

—Harry Potter todavía no está en su madriguera de Weasleys—chilló Dobby, mirando nerviosamente a Harry—¿Puede Dobby traerte…? —se detuvo, sus grandes ojos de pelota de tenis se fijaron en Severus. Severus esperaba que Harry sacara al elfo de su miseria ahora dándole una orden o algo así, pero Harry parecía igualmente perdido. El elfo se apresuró a decir—Dobby lamenta desobedecer. Dobby debe obedecer la regla más alta. Se castigará a sí mismo por los demás—chirriando mientras se golpeaba varias veces en la cabeza con un bastón, que Harry rápidamente se llevó.

Albus finalmente habló cuando el insufrible elfo doméstico estalló en lágrimas—¿Cuál es el problema, Dobby? —Albus preguntó con calma, aunque miró a Harry, no al elfo.

Dobby gritó, derramando grandes lágrimas, mientras se reprendía—Dobby no debería avergonzar a Harry Potter ayudando en público sin ser convocado. Y Dobby no olvida que el Profesor Snape cuidará de Harry Potter cuando estén juntos, pero la regla más alta del Profesor Dumbledore debe prevalecer, por lo que Dobby viene cuando Harry Potter lo necesita—.

—¿La regla más alta? —cuestionó Severus, ignorando al elfo, que una vez más se estaba castigando a él mismo, para gran consternación de Harry. Severus notó ahora que Harry parecía exhausto. Mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa de pociones y le ofrecía dos ampollas a su amante, esperó a que Albus le explicara. Harry los tomó de Severus, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar las etiquetas mientras los bebía y conjuraba un vaso de agua para lavar el terrible sabor. Cuando el elfo se calmó, no fue difícil darse cuenta de que la “regla más alta” era que la salud de Harry era lo primero. Pero cuando Harry era demasiado orgulloso para mencionar que se estaba cansando, varias de las reglas entraron en conflicto, dejando a la pobre criatura en un caos.

* * *

Harry llegó a la Madriguera, recién dosificado con poción pimentónica. Molly estaba simplemente encantada de tener la oportunidad de cuidar a Harry. Le recordaron que no necesitaba mucho “cuidado”, sino que solo necesitaba descansar y comer. Si la cocina era algo por lo que pasar, ella había estado trabajando toda la mañana, haciendo muchos alimentos variados para “engordarlo”.

—¿No te encantan los buenos olores en esta cocina? —Harry le preguntó a Severus, causando que Molly corriera y lo abrazara más fuerte. Cuando finalmente lo liberó, Molly insistió en que todos se sentaran por un plato de salchichas y puré.

No tuvieron tiempo para quedarse. Tardó un momento, pero Severus convenció a Molly de que ya había comido, y realmente tenían que estar en camino. Aunque tenía prisa, Severus aún repasó la lista de pociones dos veces.

—Honestamente, pensarías que no soy madre de ocho y no sé cómo dar una simple poción—Molly le guiñó un ojo a Harry y puso las pociones y el largo pergamino de las instrucciones completas de Severus en un lugar seguro, luego procedió a llenar a Harry con comida.

—Se preocupa por mí—dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se preocupa demasiado—dijo ella enfadada.

Harry recordó el comentario de Severus, “la falla en sí mismo”.

—Qué tal si te instalamos en el sofá. Puedes mostrarme cómo funciona la caja de Visiones Parlantes. Arthur me lo explicó una vez en Navidad, pero siempre está tan entusiasmado con la instalación, nunca aprendí a hacerlo. Ronald también estaba muy emocionado cuando fue entregado, pero hizo tanto escándalo cuando descubrió que no podíamos tener programas como los que tienes en casa. Por supuesto, no entendí el sentido, hasta que Hermione trajo el reproductor de películas que lo acompaña. Creo que el disco de plata brillante va en este cajón, aquí—Molly estaba a punto de usar su varita para abrir la puerta cuando Harry la detuvo, presionó el botón “abrir” y sacó el DVD que había quedado en la máquina.

—Arthur no cree que sea mágico, pero mira esto—sostuvo un DVD—es plateado y brilla como un líquido de pensadero, y no importa cuántas veces lo mire, la historia sigue siendo la misma—.

—¿Son estas las únicas dos películas que tienes? —preguntó Harry, tratando de no sonar decepcionado. Hermione pensó que era una buena idea comenzar con un par de clásicos. No la culpaba realmente, pero no estaba de humor para It's a Wonderful Life o Gone with the Wind—Dobby—llamó, y con un estallido, el elfo doméstico apareció al instante.

—¿Harry Potter está listo para Dobby? —preguntó, balanceándose sobre las bolas de sus grandes pies.

—Supongo que sí, pero primero me preguntaba si no podrías traer las películas de mi apartamento. Están apiladas en la sala de estar. Oh, y pensé que podrías preguntarle a Effie si estaría interesada en pasar el día aquí también—agregó rápidamente, no queriendo asustar al elfo—Albus debería haber hablado con ella, diciendo que estaba bien con él y que no la iban a despedir ni nada—Dobby asintió vigorosamente y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

—¿Pasar el día? —preguntó Molly, insegura de lo que Harry había planeado.

—Pensé, ya que estarías pasando el día conmigo, Dobby podría ayudar con las cosas que te impido hacer—rezó para que no se ofendiería.

—Pero he planeado…—parecía perdida, haciendo un gesto hacia la cocina.

—No están aquí para cocinar—prometió Harry, para alivio de Molly—Recuerdo lo que dijiste cuando Ron estaba enfermo, acerca de que no habías hecho nada, aunque no estoy realmente enfermo o incluso necesito cuidados, a excepción del horario de pociones—.

—Tonterías. No hice nada porque Ron me causó el doble de trabajo cuando estaba enfermo. Lo mismo con Ginny y Percy. Bill, por otro lado, simplemente se metía en la cama y dormía todo el día. Ni siquiera discutir sobre los gemelos—dijo con un estremecimiento.

Harry se rió—¿Qué hay de Charlie? —.

—Charlie no estaba tan mal, pero luego casi no se enfermó. ¿Quién es? —preguntó cuando los dos elfos de la casa aparecieron.

—Dobby, ya lo conoces, y esta es Effie. Effie, esta es la Sra. Weasley—presentó Harry. Effie hizo una reverencia nerviosa y no estaba segura de qué hacer con Molly, que estaba siendo muy cortés con ellos.

Poco después, Dobby volvió a entrar, exclamando lo poco que había que hacer ya que Molly mantenía una casa tan limpia. Harry hizo una nota mental para comprarle un par de calcetines extra en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Le había advertido al elfo que Molly podría no llevar bien a los elfos que estaban allí, y Dobby había logrado decir todo lo correcto. Bendice su pequeño corazón verde.

Mientras Harry señalaba por la ventana hacia los jardines donde Dobby más tarde podría querer almorzar con Effie, Molly introdujo un disco brillante en la ranura—Bareback Riding. ¿Se trata de caballos? —preguntó Molly, sosteniendo una caja vacía con la imagen de un vaquero sexy en la portada.

—¡No! —gritó Harry, pero era demasiado tarde. El grito de Molly se escuchó a lo largo de toda la madriguera. Hechizar el DVD para volver a su parte favorita había sonado como una buena idea en ese momento, pero en este momento hubiera preferido mirar la pantalla azul que advertía a los usuarios contra la copia ilegal del DVD—Lo siento—suplicó Harry por el perdón, haciendo una mueca ante la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Molly. Tenía el rostro sonrojado, y para empeorar las cosas, había pulsado cada botón a la vista, lo que solo logró congelar la escena. Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, estaba seguro de haberse resentido de la vista. Un hombre alto y moreno, con chaparreras y poco más, estaba inclinado sobre otro hombre igualmente vestido, pelotas profundas, con una mano entrelazada en un largo cabello castaño oscuro, como si sujetara las riendas de un caballo bronco mientras la otra sostenía una pequeña fusta

Harry salió de ella, al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando la tele, quitó el disco y giró la cabeza para ver a Molly, que también estaba congelada en su lugar, con la boca abierta. La mano de su varita apuntaba a la pantalla mientras la otra la apretaba contra su pecho. Sus ojos todavía estaban pegados a la pantalla ahora en blanco, ya que Harry había sacado el DVD lo más rápido posible.

—Yo…—hizo una pausa, sin estar segura de lo que quería decir, y luego tomó a Harry por sorpresa cuando finalmente habló—¿Usan hechizos _Engorgio_ para eso? —ella preguntó, todavía señalando la televisión en blanco. Harry se rió.

—Um, esta es una película muggle, entonces no. Sospecho que no fueron contratados por sus habilidades de actuación—Harry sacó rápidamente una película más adecuada de la pila—Um, ¿por qué no miramos esta? —Dijo apresuradamente, sin querer hablar sobre el porno o los vaqueros bien dotados con Molly Weasley.

* * *

—... ¿Y dices que elaboraste intencionalmente el veneno más fragante que de costumbre en un esfuerzo por hacerlo notar a la víctima prevista? —preguntó uno de los inquisidores, apresuradamente tomando notas en un pergamino cuando Severus respondió afirmativamente.

—¿Se salvó la vida de alguien debido a tu ingenio? —el tono del mago era dudoso, y la respuesta de Severus no cambió su opinión sobre él.

—No—.

—¿Por qué no funcionó? —.

—El Señor Oscuro se dio cuenta, y me castigó por una poción inferior. Se me requirió que reemplazara ese veneno con un brebaje más efectivo—dijo Severus, bajo la influencia de Veritaserum.

Un detalle que ayudaría a Severus era que él testificó que rara vez preparaba pociones ilegales, o cualquiera en la lista de sustancias controladas. No reportado, ya que no fue solicitado, fue que esto se debió al hecho de que la mayoría de las pociones que hizo para Voldemort fueron creaciones de Severus; no podrían estar en ninguna lista del Ministerio.

El interrogatorio continuó y Severus se vio obligado a dar explicaciones detalladas de muchas cosas que había hecho como espía, incluida la violación simulada de Ronald Weasley. Unos pocos aurores que asistieron pudieron verificar su testimonio, después de haber visto el recuerdo del Pensador que se había derramado sobre la camisa de Ron, que había mostrado su experiencia antes de escapar de los Mortífagos.

* * *

La Sra. Weasley se secó los ojos cuando la película se acercaba a su final cursi. Harry yacía con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá, acurrucado, dormido. Molly buscó una colcha tejida a mano para colocar sobre él cuando Dobby, el elfo doméstico, también la sorprendió y también cargó con una manta.

—Señora Weasley, Dobby está trayendo una manta para Harry Potter. ¿La señora Weasley hizo un escaneo para verificar las necesidades de Harry Potter? —preguntó, asintiendo como si estuviera de acuerdo consigo mismo y esperando lo mismo de la bruja—Dobby no necesita escaneos. Dobby puede sentir las necesidades de Harry Potter—agregó con orgullo.

—Yo también tengo habilidades especiales para saber cuándo un niño tiene frío—dijo y sonrió, al ver que los ojos del elfo se abrían mientras escuchaba absorto—Soy madre—explicó simplemente. Dobby no estaba seguro de cómo responder, así que se mantuvo en silencio. Bailó nerviosamente, sin querer sobrepasar sus límites, y se sintió muy aliviado cuando la vio tomar las instrucciones de las pociones.

—Harry, cariño—arrulló, despertando—Te esperan las pociones, cariño—le entregó un frasco.

Lo tomó, lo olió y automáticamente hizo su chequeo habitual de hechizos, lo suficientemente sutil como para que ella nunca lo supiera. Él confiaba en ella implícitamente, pero no pudo evitar el hábito. Severus o Albus fueron los únicos de quienes tomó pociones sin preguntas o preocupaciones. Después de que el segundo frasco fue entregado, hizo una mueca ante el horrible sabor habitual y tendió la mano hacia el vaso de agua que seguramente seguiría.

—¿Agua? —preguntó, la mano aún extendida. Dobby estaba listo con un gran vaso de agua tan refrescantemente fría que brillaba con condensación.

—Oh no, cariño, esta poción no se puede tomar con agua—Molly le dio una palmadita en la mano y ahuyentó al elfo.

—Harry Potter necesita un vaso de agua—insistió Dobby.

—Entiendo que estás en sintonía con Harry y puedes decir que él quiere agua, pero entiende que hay cosas que no podemos tener, aunque las deseemos—explicó ella como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

—Dobby está entendiendo la diferencia entre necesidad y deseo, y Dobby no siente “deseos”. Dobby está comprendiendo las instrucciones que el Profesor Snape le está dejando a Harry Potter—esquivó a la matrona Weasley, trepó al regazo de Harry, empujando contra el pecho de Molly con un pie mientras se balancea en el otro, ofreciendo insistentemente el vaso a Harry. Los dedos verdes retorcidos se apretaron contra la barbilla de Molly, manteniéndola a raya mientras Harry se apresuraba a beber el vaso.

—He sido madre durante más de treinta años. Creo conocer las reglas básicas para una de las pociones más comunes—Mientras hablaba, Molly revisó las instrucciones, por nada más que para demostrar su punto—Ya ves…—se interrumpió, después de leer que Snape había vuelto a trabajar la poción específicamente para Harry.

* * *

En este punto, el interrogatorio de Severus Snape fue interrumpido por Albus Dumbledore, quien señaló que, de hecho, a las chicas se les había dicho que no podían entrar en la torre de Gryffindor durante las “vacaciones” debido a los arreglos para dormir reasignados, y como tal, Snape no podría ser considerado responsable si una niña se metiera en su cama mientras dormía. El director de Hogwarts también se apresuró a señalar que hace tiempo que se abandonó la lista de preguntas acordada. Antes de que alguien pudiera responder al comentario, el fabricante de pociones del Ministerio declaró que era un buen momento para tomarse un descanso, ya que el Veritaserum probablemente estaba desapareciendo.

—¿Te unes a mí para una taza de café? —uno de los interrogadores le preguntó a un compañero de trabajo.

—¿No vas a observar a Snape? —preguntó ella, sabiendo que era típico para ellos ver a los acusados en este momento. Snape sería puesto en una habitación pequeña con varias sillas, donde se uniría con amigos y/o familiares.

—No tiene sentido, solo tiene un amigo que se presentó para esto—respondió con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Dumbledore no podía escuchar, ya que se estaba tomando este tiempo para hablar con alguien sobre la inaceptable línea de preguntas que había llegado hasta el momento fuera de contexto.

—Mucha gente solo tiene una persona en la sala de espera…—comenzó, pero fue interrumpida cuando el mago explicó que Kieran Donnelly, un amigo conocido de Snape, había sido llevado para interrogarlo al mismo tiempo, y que actualmente indisponible—Pero Donnelly no estaba bajo sospecha—comenzó de nuevo, pero no terminó, sabiendo que no tenía sentido. No fue una coincidencia, no lo iban a hacer más fácil para gente como Snape.

—Disculpe—interrumpió un empleado nervioso—Creo que vamos a tener que asignarle a Snape una habitación más grande—.

Con los ojos muy abiertos corrieron hacia la ventana hechizada que permitía observar la pequeña habitación donde Snape estaba esperando durante el receso. Estaban Arthur y Ron Weasley, acompañados por Hermione Granger, todos reunidos cerca de Snape.

—Hay dos asistentes más, pero han sido detenidos porque tenían un arsenal de productos de Sortilegios Weasley cuestionables—El empleado se calló para poder escuchar a escondidas.

* * *

Hermione se sentó al lado de Severus, resistiendo el impulso de tomar su mano en la suya como siempre había hecho con Harry en situaciones como estas—No pueden culparte por algo que hiciste en vacaciones—continuó, disculpándose por causarle tantos problemas con sus acciones. Severus insistió en que, si no hubiera sido por lo que habían encontrado sobre ella, el Ministerio solo habría inventado alguna otra razón para retenerlo, para continuar expandiendo su línea de preguntas—Mi madre envía lo mejor—añadió suavemente.

Ron había estado relativamente callado, acababa de enterarse de que Hermione había subido a la cama para acurrucarse con Severus, y luego fue _Obliviada_. Sabía que no era culpa de Snape.

Snape vio el conflicto en el amigo de su amante, y reflejó que al menos había logrado dejar fuera la parte donde Hermione había acariciado sus partes privadas, para que Ron no se asustara por completo.

Sabiendo que estaba allí para recibir apoyo, pero sin saber qué decir, Ron dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente después de haberse escondido detrás de su taza de café durante tanto tiempo—Esto no es tan bueno como tu café, Severus—dijo Ron débilmente.

* * *

De vuelta en la Madriguera, Harry estaba luchando contra el dúo nutritivo conocido como Molly y Poppy. Molly había llamado innecesariamente a la medibruja; ella había estado demasiado preocupada cuando se dio cuenta de que no había seguido las instrucciones de Snape tan bien como había planeado.

—Lo estoy haciendo bien. No necesito que te preocupes por mí—afirmó Harry.

—Harry James, si no dejas que Poppy haga lo que tiene que hacer, te ataré a esta cama como lo hice con Ron cuando tenía siete años. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Preguntó con un resoplido, recordando los días en que prácticamente tenía que petrificar a su hijo para administrarle un simple remedio. Harry la miró, con la boca abierta. No había escuchado ese tono desde que Fred se había aparecido al azar en la habitación desde el piso de arriba y casi se había convertido en Ginny. No perdió la expresión en el rostro de Poppy, haciendo lo posible para no reírse.

—Claro, es gracioso cuando ella lo dice, pero le gritaste a Severus por sus perversiones—dijo en referencia a estar atado a la cama. El silencio duró solo una cuestión de segundos antes de que ambas brujas se rieran.

—¿Es esa la hora? —gritó Harry, notando la marca de tiempo en el escaneo sobre él mientras Poppy tomaba una lectura. De repente se dio cuenta de que el interrogatorio de Severus había comenzado desde hacía mucho tiempo—Me lo estoy perdiendo—estaba teniendo dificultades para permanecer sentado el tiempo suficiente para que terminara el escaneo y rápidamente tomó la poción que Poppy le tendió, sabiendo que era necesaria antes de que ella le permitiera irse.

—¿Qué hay de lo que dijo Severus? —Molly se refirió a su discusión sobre Harry posiblemente empeorando las cosas para Severus, si su apariencia inspirara a los oficiales a llamarlo para interrogarlo.

—Puedo estar allí para apoyarme sin que todos los demás lo sepan—dijo, y con un gesto de su mano, se volvió invisible—Lo siento—añadió, al darse cuenta de que la había asustado con su repentina desaparición—¿Dónde estarías si fuera el señor Weasley? —.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

—¿No vas a tratar de convencerme de que no lo haga? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—He aprendido a elegir mis batallas—dijo simplemente. Poppy también lo sorprendió, entregándole un horario y una bolsa de pociones. Una en particular, notó que era una poderosa poción que le daría la fuerza que necesitaría para andar por el edificio del Ministerio, pero que lo dejaría exhausto cuando desapareciera. Fue una buena compensación. Poppy había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que era mejor darle a Harry lo que necesitaba para estar seguro de que pelear una batalla perdida.

—Ustedes son geniales—dijo Harry, besándolas en la mejilla.

—Espera hasta que consiga mi capa de viaje—llamó Molly, que evitó que saltara al Flu—No pensaste que iba a sentarme por aquí, ¿verdad? —Se alegró positivamente de tener dos elfos domésticos para hacerse cargo de limpiar la cocina mientras ella no estaba.

* * *

Severus se había estado preparando para otra toma y otra dosis de Veritaserum, pero no había llegado. Aparentemente, Albus había peleado bastante bien con respecto a la línea inapropiada de preguntas... después de una disputa de veinte minutos en la que Hermione argumentó que, según algún estatuto y otro estatuto oscuro, tenía el derecho de hacer una declaración en nombre de Severus Snape.

Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, la declaración redactada por Hermione le dio al comité algunas cosas adicionales a considerar. Se dijo a Severus y Hermione que regresaran a la sala de espera designada para esperar su decisión. Esperando regresar a la misma habitación, se sorprendió cuando el empleado los guió a una más grande. Se hizo muy claro por qué, cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar no solo a Arthur y Ron sino también a Fred, George y Molly Weasley. Arthur estaba particularmente complacido de ver la expresión fugaz de genuina sorpresa. Severus notó y rápidamente recuperó la compostura, luego rápidamente se encontró con un pequeño gato negro en sus brazos. Dicho gato estaba lamiendo la barbilla de Severus, su lengua rasposa haciendo ruidos ásperos en su sombra de barba. El colgante que descansaba sobre su piel se calentó cuando Harry acarició su peluda cabeza contra el cuello de Sev.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después, la pandilla triunfante vitoreó la declaración de la liberación de Severus. Una explicación prolongada de un funcionario del Ministerio citó las razones de su cuestionamiento de Severus Snape: su estado de Mortífago y su preocupación por el bienestar del “Gran Harry Potter”. Poco se mencionó con respecto a la ayuda a la Luz que había sido proporcionada por el espionaje de Snape a lo largo de los años, que se suponía había sido el motivo de esta farsa en primer lugar.

Curiosamente, fue el comentario supuestamente fuera de registro de Ron lo que realmente demostró que aquellos que vinieron a apoyar a Snape no estaban allí por razones políticas o por el pago de una deuda. Solo alguien cercano a Snape sabría qué hacía una buena taza de café, y teniendo en cuenta lo que Ron había pasado con Snape, su voluntad de ponerse repetidamente en ese contacto casual, y su confianza en beber cualquier cosa elaborada por el hombre, era realmente una declaración impresionante, en la opinión de los investigadores.

Entonces, con suficiente información para probar que Snape no era leal al Señor Oscuro o una amenaza para Harry Potter, el Ministerio de Magia sintió que era seguro planear por fin las celebraciones y dar declaraciones oficiales con respecto a la batalla final.

—¿Sr. Potter? —el gato giró bruscamente la cabeza—¿Si podemos tener un momento de su tiempo? —.

Al principio, Harry se había sentido decepcionado de que llegara tan tarde, pero luego se sintió mejor, ya que su llegada parecía coincidir con que el Ministerio se había tomado la molestia de considerar su decisión, demasiado tarde para ser presentada como parte de la línea de interrogatorio. Ahora, Harry se decepcionó al escuchar que el Ministerio quería que se quedara más tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de irse antes de que la prensa supiera de su presencia en público. Afortunadamente, el interrogatorio no había llevado mucho tiempo, y Harry tuvo que admitir que había estado contento de responder a varios sobre su relación con Severus y el entrenamiento que había recibido. El representante del Ministerio explicó que era mejor para ellos tener una declaración oficial del Elegido para justificar su decisión con respecto a Severus Snape y sus lealtades.

Tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, múltiples destellos cegaron temporalmente al grupo cuando ingresaron al nivel principal del edificio del Ministerio.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Ha sido liberado de la maldición _Imperio_? —.

—¿Es verdad que eres más poderoso que “Ya Sabes Quién”? —.

—¿Quien? —Harry contestó con una sonrisa burlona dirigida al mago que había hecho la última pregunta, desafiándolos a finalmente usar el nombre de Voldemort—Lo era—respondió, pero no explicó más. Simplemente podría estar usando el tiempo pasado debido a la desaparición de Voldemort, pero sabía que mirarían más allá.

—¿Estás diciendo que no eres tan poderoso como eras antes? —Bingo, Harry sonrió; malinterpretarían la verdad, lo que funcionaría en su beneficio. La expresión en blanco en la cara de Severus bien pudo haber sido una gran sonrisa.

—¿Es cierto que eres un squib? —preguntó otro reportero, causando muchos jadeos entre la pequeña multitud en el vestíbulo principal. Se escuchó un pequeño chapoteo y Harry se preguntó vagamente si alguno de ellos había caído en la fuente, tal vez un fotógrafo que había subido para una mejor toma.

—No soy un squib—dijo claramente. Era obvio que varias personas esperaban que él realizara algún tipo de magia para probar este hecho, pero no sintió la necesidad de trucos de salón para apaciguar a los buitres.

—Tal como lo confirmó el excelente personal del Instituto Wellington, no soy tan poderoso como cuando luché contra Voldemort. Después de que su cuerpo cayó a través de mí en mi forma Patronus…—varias personas se quedaron sin aliento, ya que aún no se había confirmado que era lo que realmente había hecho—Mi um…—perdió su hilo de pensamiento, tratando de poner todo en palabras—Mi cuerpo, mi esencia, se dispersó. Severus fue lo suficientemente rápido como para colocar una barrera protectora, pero a pesar de que me contenía, no todas las partículas se habían reagrupado cuando volví a transformarme. Como puedes ver—hizo un gesto hacia su pequeña estatura, y sintió una pequeña y reconfortante mano en su hombro. Le dio a Hermione una sonrisa—Solo necesito engordar un poco y finalmente, algo de ejercicio—La ropa muggle solo servía para enfatizar cuán pequeño y frágil era Harry, al menos físicamente, y sabía que llegarían a la conclusión de que su magia se había visto afectada de manera similar. No tenían necesidad de saber la verdad. Phoebe había dicho que la cantidad que su magia había disminuido era insignificante, apenas evidente cuando se probaba, incluso para sus hábiles sentidos.

La información sobre el estado mágico de Harry y los pocos detalles de la batalla habían desviado las preguntas sobre su relación con Severus. Aunque no había sido intencional, Harry estaba sinceramente complacido de que el público en general ya no lo percibiría como un mago demasiado poderoso, por lo que era poco probable que lo considerara una amenaza. Sabía que eventualmente lo tendrían, inconstantes ya que el público tendía a estar con él.

—Si me disculpan—Harry sonrió débilmente, queriendo irse. Una mano grande le dio una presión tranquilizadora en la parte inferior de la espalda y se sintió embriagado con la comodidad que le ofrecía. Una vez más, se estaba haciendo una lluvia de preguntas, pero una voz en particular sonaba por encima de todas las demás.

—¡No mereces vivir! —llegó una voz grave. Apenas se habían dicho las palabras, Hermione y Molly habían levantado escudos defensivos. Severus agarró a Harry, envolviéndose protectoramente alrededor de su amante; Harry estaba completamente fuera de la vista dentro de las voluminosas túnicas negras. La multitud había sido demasiado gruesa para lanzar un maleficio al atacante, que ahora tenía un fotógrafo en el pecho como escudo. Severus se agarró fuerte, preparado para lo que sea que hubiera sido arrojado, pero no sintió nada, ningún aguijón de magia, nada en absoluto. Se escucharon muchos gritos junto con el sonido de muchos hechizos tardíos lanzados en su defensa, junto con el sonido satisfactorio que hace una cámara cuando se rompe sobre la cabeza de un Mortífago.

* * *

Le tomó a Harry unos meses antes de que se lo considerara lo suficientemente en forma como para comenzar a entrenar con pesas nuevamente. El pequeño departamento encima de la tienda de antigüedades Jennings encontró a Harry y sus amigos empacando todas sus pertenencias. Su contrato de arrendamiento había terminado y los Jennings se ofrecieron a renovar, pero él había decidido no quedarse.

—Tendré que colgar esto en algún lugar especial—dijo Harry, sosteniendo una copia enmarcada del periódico, completada con una gran foto de Ron saltando delante de Severus, recibiendo un golpe en el pecho con la maldición destinada al exmortífago. Fue una fotografía magnífica, ver a Ron ofreciendo su propia vida para salvar a sus amigos, sellando así la fe del público sobre la opinión de Ron, y esencialmente de la Luz, sobre Severus Snape. No solo el Weasley más joven había sido golpeado con la maldición oscura, sino también uno de los muchos extraviados _Petrificus Totalus_ que habían sido dirigidos al Mortífago. El efecto fue que Ron cayó, aparentemente sin vida, haciendo un gran titular.

Al igual que con muchos detalles importantes, ni el periódico ni el público habían sido informados sobre la armadura corporal de Ron, que lo protegía de la mayoría de las maldiciones, excepto el _Petrificus_ que lo había golpeado en la cabeza. Eso fue lo que le hizo parecer que había caído por la casi fatal maldición Oscura. Más tarde se filtró a la prensa que la vida de Ron había sido salvada por el sanador Kieran Donnelly, un viejo amigo de Severus Snape.

—¡Este sigue siendo nuestro favorito! —cantó George, sosteniendo otro papel enmarcado con la escena de la desaparición de Voldemort.

—¡Eres nuestro héroe, Harry! —esta vez fue Fred cantando las alabanzas de Harry.

—Fue la primera vez en la historia—.

—…que una batalla tan impresionante fue capturada en fotografía—.

—¡Y estabas usando una camiseta de Sortilegios Weasley! —.

—¡Te amamos! —corearon la última frase, besando a Harry en ambas mejillas, un gemelo en cada una—Cada casa mágica en Gran Bretaña guardara este periódico—sonrieron, ya haciendo planes para la copia ampliada para el frente de su tienda.

—Ya que lo aman tanto, los pondré a los dos a cargo de empacar esto para mí—Harry rápidamente desvió su atención a Severus, que se veía demasiado serio mientras repasaba una pila de revistas, sacando las suyas de la pila.

—¿Algo mal? —preguntó en voz baja. Severus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Eliminaste los hechizos que proporcionan privacidad entre tú y la tienda? ¿Los encantos silenciadores? —él corrigió más específicamente.

—Podría haberlo hecho—respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros—Bajé varias barreras para permitir la aparición en el piso y esas cosas. ¿Por qué? —.

—No es nada, acabo de escuchar a alguien hablando, pero no creo que haya nadie aquí. Parece que alguien nos está mirando, casi como un niño—.

—Podría ser el nieto de Jennings—Cuando derribé algunas de las barreras ayer, descubrió un nuevo escondite. Aparentemente, cuando Jennings vivía aquí, ese armario solía ser la entrada a este piso de la tienda. Si quitas una tabla, aún puedes ver las escaleras. Ahora las usan para almacenamiento—.

—¿Y tú como sabes esto? —preguntó un entretenido Severus.

—Lo escuché llorar en el armario—admitió Harry—Creo que después de que se escondió allí, alguien cerró la puerta y no pudo salir. Creo que pudo ver que la luz entraba por las costuras y trepó por los escalones y las cajas, tratando de salir por aquí—.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas mencionado—Severus pensó que Harry lo habría mencionado, interesante como era.

—Yo um… no lo dejé salir de inmediato—confesó Harry—Al principio pensé que me estaba volviendo loco—Había escuchado a un pequeño niño llorando que lo sacaran del armario de la escalera y pensó que estaba teniendo algún tipo de flashback. Para el momento en que había revisado el área, no había nadie para ser visto—.

Severus no estaba seguro de que lo que había escuchado en ese momento fuera un niño pequeño, pero no hizo más comentarios.

* * *

—Severus, tu sexy serpiente Slytherin—siseó Harry y luego mordió el hombro de su amante. Empujó su polla profundamente en el culo de Sev, su ritmo perdió su ritmo suave cuando se acercaba su clímax. Se agarró fuertemente a las caderas de su amante, respondiendo a las súplicas de Severus de “más duro” y “más”.

Severus quería pedirle a Harry que le hablara como una serpiente, pero se mordió la lengua—¡Sí! ¡Justo ahí! —jadeó cuando la polla de Harry se estrelló—No pares—agregó innecesariamente. Dando las gracias a los dioses y diosas por el ritmo reencontrado de Harry, Severus gritó mientras su semilla salía disparada de su pene, sin tocarse la polla.

Severus abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, habiendo sido metido en el colchón tan amablemente. El cálido cuerpo apoyado fuertemente en su costado confirmó que Harry también se había quedado dormido.

—Bienvenido de nuevo—ronroneó Harry contra su hombro.

—Pensé que estabas dormido—admitió Severus.

—Nah, solo estoy pensando—dijo, acurrucándose más cerca, envolviendo una pierna sobre la de Sev—He estado creciendo bastante bien. ¿Notaste que tengo casi el mismo tamaño que cuando nos juntamos? Es como si el entrenamiento nunca hubiera sucedido y pudiéramos empezar de nuevo, sin una gran tarea pendiente sobre mí. Sin embargo, aún quiero recuperar mis músculos—añadió, flexionando el brazo—¿Qué piensas? —.

—¿Con respecto a qué, tus músculos? Estoy totalmente de acuerdo—colocó las yemas de sus dedos alrededor del bíceps de Harry como si midiera. Tenía la sensación de que Harry se refería a otra cosa, y esperó.

—Cuando Hermione nos preguntó si había algún problema residual desde la última pelea, le dije que no, pero parecías sorprendido por lo confiada que estaba. ¿Crees que hay algo mal? ¿Algo que no estoy notando o lo que sea? —no sabía cómo expresarlo, pero podía decir que Severus había estado pensando mucho últimamente—Estamos bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó, gesticulando primero por separado para cada uno de ellos, luego moviendo su mano en un arco entre ellos, indicando su relación. Se sentía un poco inseguro, preocupado de que Severus estuviera teniendo dudas sobre su relación, ahora que Voldemort no lo estaba frenando.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu serpiente? —Severus preferiría preguntar por la mascota antes que admitir que justo entonces había estado soñando con lo que estaría haciendo con Harry tan pronto como pudieran tener un poco de tiempo privado, y reflexionando sobre algunas nuevas fantasías excitantes.

—No sé, probablemente la última vez que lo alimenté. No siempre respondo cuando está quejándose de cosas. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, y luego recordó algo—¿Por qué es que ya no respondes cuando hablo Lengua Pársel? Solía hacerte sentir acalorado y molesto, y ahora, nada. Dios, no fue un viaje de poder sobre Voldemort, ¿verdad? —.

—Eso es absurdo—dijo Snape severamente—No me has hablado así desde que recuperó el conocimiento—.

Exasperado, Harry lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas—¿Qué quieres que diga? —Siseó.

—Esperaba que pudieras decirme si había un problema, si es un problema de la batalla, o algo específico entre nosotros—Las cejas de Severus se arrugaron cuando Harry rió por completo—No veo lo que encuentras divertido—gruñó.

Harry se levantó de la cama solo para regresar unos minutos después con una serpiente dormida—Jolo—Harry levantó la pequeña serpiente—¿Puedes decirle algo a Severus? —Preguntó Harry sin obtener respuesta.

—¿Esperas que él responda? —Severus de repente se dio cuenta de algo—Lo siento Harry, es posible que hayas perdido la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes—.

—¿Estás seguro? Le hablo a Jolo y él responde, aunque por lo general está en su propia tangente. ¿Crees que puedo entender, pero no hablar? Eso explicaría que no reaccionaras como lo haces normalmente—se desplomó Harry. en la cama, sintiendo una pérdida, y luego se apresuró a decir—Me siento un poco estúpido. Por un momento, pensé que podías entender Pársel y por eso no reaccionabas, si te sonaba como inglés, como cuando al principio no podía ver la diferencia. Estaba pensando que por eso oías voces en mi piso, que estabas escuchando a Jolo—.

Severus tomó la serpiente de las manos de Harry, mientras temblaban ligeramente, y admitió para sí mismo que él también deseaba que la serpiente le hubiera hablado. Jolo se deslizó alrededor de los largos dedos de Severus, moviendo su lengua hacia la prominente nariz, y comenzó a silbar.

—¿Qué esperabas? Él me despertó de un buen sueño, ¿y ahora esperas tener una animada conversación? Estoy cansado y huele a sexo aquí— Se quejó Jolo. Severus casi lo deja caer.

—¿Puedes entenderme? —Preguntó Severus, tratando de ver si podía reconocer la diferencia entre hablar inglés y silbar Pársel.

—Claro. Debes ser la serpiente Slytherin, aunque no te encuentro parecido a una serpiente, ni sexy... —la serpiente se sobresaltó, envolviéndose más fuerte alrededor de los dedos de Sev—¿Entiendes ahora también? Ahora tengo dos humanos para servirme, ¿quiénes entienden y hablan? —La serpiente siseó alegremente—¡YO SOY UN DIOS! —.

Harry cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, riendo histéricamente por la combinación del ego gigante de Jolo, la mirada adolorida de Severus y su propio alivio de que todavía sabía y hablaba Pársel.

* * *

Ron Weasley parecía apuesto en sus ropas de gala. Le sonrió abiertamente a Harry cuando su mejor amigo le entregó el anillo de oro y Ron lo puso en el dedo de su novia. Hermione simplemente estaba radiante, vestida con un hermoso vestido de brocado y un velo largo y fluido. Se besaron con tumultuosos aplausos, después de haber sido recientemente pronunciados marido y mujer. Catcalls vino de George, Fred y Seamus ya que el beso continuó más que un poco más de lo aceptable, si el no tan silencioso “Ahem” de Molly fue un indicador. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron cuando se separaron.

Arthur Weasley disfrutó mucho aprendiendo las costumbres muggle que habían incorporado a la ceremonia y la recepción. Había estado ansioso por unirse a los otros invitados masculinos en un intento de atrapar la liga, pero se decepcionó al saber que no era elegible, ya que ya estaba casado—¿No deberías estar allí tratando de atrapar la liga, Severus? —animó Arthur—Estás soltero, después de todo—añadió jovialmente. Severus tomó un sorbo lento de su vino antes de contestar.

—Estoy participando. Simplemente estoy cubriendo la zona más alejada de la espalda si Ronald arroja el material de encaje más allá de lo esperado—su nariz se arrugó cuando dijo que era de encaje. Vieron divertidos mientras Harry saltaba y agarraba la prenda del aire como si fuera una snitch. Severus hubiera preferido incendiar su laboratorio antes que deslizar la liga por la pierna de la vaca que había atrapado el ramo. Estaba seguro de que ella habría sentido lo mismo, ya que ella no había aprobado su clase.

Pasó un camarero con una bandeja llena de bebidas y Severus aprovechó la oportunidad para mejorar, o al menos mantener, su nivel de feliz embriaguez. Estaba extremadamente agradecido de que la señora Granger había dejado de tirarle dagas con los ojos. En el ensayo de la boda, ella lo había arrinconado para darle algo de sus pensamientos y exigirle que le dijera cómo podía pensar que era aceptable que saliera con un estudiante, y en ese momento, con alguien casi de la mitad de su edad. Había ayudado un poco cuando Molly explicó más sobre la duración media del mago y la costumbre mágica de aceptar tales diferencias de edad, especialmente desde que hasta hace poco, los matrimonios se habían organizado, incluso muchos todavía lo eran. El hecho de que los matrimonios homosexuales también se aceptaran tradicionalmente aparentemente también era noticia para la matrona Granger. Fue una bendición cuando Molly explicó que, cuando llegó el momento, también estuvo de acuerdo en que, si bien ella normalmente puede pensar que alguien tan joven sería demasiado joven para asociarse con alguien mucho mayor, sin embargo, entendió cómo habían llegado Severus y Harry a estar juntos, y que la naturaleza de sus experiencias de vida los hizo trabajar como pareja. Nada de eso era fácil de explicar a la Sra. Granger en medio de un ensayo de bodas, mientras tantas otras cosas estaban sucediendo, y Severus estaba contento de que Molly hubiera escuchado cuando la Sra. Granger lo había arengado y se lo había tomado a ella misma para dirigirse a la mujer. Estaba asombrado con la percepción y la perseverancia de Molly. Parecía que ahora era un miembro extendido del clan Weasley, y estaba bajo su protección. Severus mantuvo su distancia de la Sra. Granger hoy, feliz de que ella estaba demasiado ocupada con el gran evento para atacarlo verbalmente de nuevo, si ella todavía estaba inclinada. Él era muy consciente de esa influencia muggle negativa particular: los magos nacidos de muggles a menudo ignoraban la cultura de los magos, por lo que a veces causaban problemas a las parejas del mismo sexo.

La mente de Severus se distrajo al ver a Harry bailando con uno de las innumerables pelirrojas, cuando se dio cuenta de que Arthur estaba hablando de nuevo.

—Severus, quiero agradecerte nuevamente por desarmar el pastel de bodas. No creo que mi esposa hubiera podido sobrevivir si hubiera explotado la formación de hielo por todas partes. Ya había sido sedada cuando el cisne de la escultura de hielo se fue volando. A veces los gemelos simplemente son demasiado—.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer—dijo Severus con indiferencia. No solía hablar de eso, pero el recuerdo de Ron saltando en el camino de una maldición para salvarlo, completamente aturdió su mente. Ropa de protección o no, haberse puesto en la línea de tiro sin dudarlo y salvar a Severus Snape de todas las personas, hizo de Ron un héroe en su opinión.

—Estarás aquí mañana, ¿verdad? —preguntó Arthur—Queda demasiada comida—observó la extensión de la comida y se preguntó si no podría alimentar a un país pequeño.

—Seguramente querrás descansar después de esa celebración—Severus casi se sobresaltó cuando Arthur sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, y siguió presionándolo hasta que prometió quedarse.

—Es mejor si Molly está ocupada mañana. Estará demasiado ocupada alimentando a todos para preocuparse demasiado. Ronald y Hermione mencionaron que podrían mudarse a los Grangers en lugar de quedarse aquí, y Molly no se tomó eso para nada bien. Si ellos no se quedan, solo quedará Ginny, y no dejaría pasar a Neville para ponerle un anillo en el dedo antes de lo esperado. ¿Te imaginas, un muchacho tan joven que ya tiene un negocio lucrativo? —.

Severus simplemente asintió con la cabeza; había sido una sorpresa para todos cuando Neville Longbottom compró el vivero donde había estado empleado.

—Escuché noticias en el Ministerio de que el hombre había sido liberado de Azkaban. Resulta que, después de todo, su esposa estaba de vacaciones—Ambos recordaron la gran historia cuando el jefe de Neville fue arrestado por matar a su esposa—Ella había sido reportada como desaparecida por un vecino. Los compañeros de trabajo informaron que encontraron una varita que pertenecía a la esposa del dueño. La varita había sido encontrada escondida en un escritorio no lejos de la planta que más tarde se había comido a Voldemort. Cuando se le preguntó, el hombre simplemente había dicho que estaba de vacaciones, pero no pudo explicar por qué su varita estaba allí, aparentemente escondida. Dado que la planta había sido destruida por Neville después de haberse comido al Señor Oscuro, no había manera de probar si de hecho se había comido a alguien más. Cuando se enfrentaba con la posibilidad de Azkaban, y sabiendo que también perdería su negocio ante el Ministerio, si era declarado culpable y necesitaba dinero para contratar a un abogado, el hombre había vendido todo a su confiable empleado y famoso eliminador de Voldemort. Ahora, su abogado contradice al Ministerio para que le devuelva los honorarios, ya que, con el regreso de la esposa, la demanda original resultó infundada, y dado que el propietario había vendido su negocio para pagar el juicio y el abogado, las acciones del Ministerio claramente le causaron daños. Sin embargo, no iba a intentar recuperar el negocio de Neville. Neville le dio un precio justo por eso, y ahora que ha sido liberado, le dijo a Neville que se jubilaría tan pronto como lo deseaba, y se alegró de que alguien que realmente se preocupaba por las plantas se hubiera encargado del negocio—Arthur claramente simpatizaba con el demandante. Tarifas como esa, sin ninguna causa, simplemente no le sentaron bien a su sentido de justicia.

—Esperaba que la abuela tuviera una mano grande en la empresa, pero me sorprendió escuchar a Longbottom dirigiendo el vivero con bastante independencia. Le va bien en su entorno—lo cual fue tan elogioso como Severus pudo decir, ya que, en el pasado, él solo habría señalado que a Longbottom no le iba bien en ninguna otra cosa—Disfruté mucho abusando de Longbottom. Me parece totalmente repugnante esta nueva apreciación del niño—.

Arthur se rió y Severus se dio cuenta de que había dicho esas últimas líneas en voz alta. Tal vez una poción de sobriedad no iría mal.

—¿Te fue difícil dejar de abusar de Ron? —preguntó Arthur divertido.

—¿Me detuve? —Severus sonrió, y luego notó que la música había cambiado. Sin embargo, otra mirada a Harry mostró que su amante había estado bailando entusiastamente con Charlie y otro mago a quien no reconoció. Como la música se había ralentizado, Severus pensó que era un buen momento para cortar.

Arthur era claramente más observador de lo que Severus esperaba, porque el mago lo ahuyentó antes de que pudiera poner excusas. El mago más viejo miró, observando pensativamente el progreso de Severus, reflexionando sobre todos los cambios pasados y por venir. Las bodas tuvieron ese efecto.

Harry había estado recuperando el aliento cuando la bocanada de aire caliente junto a su oreja lo hizo estremecerse—¿Importa si me meto? —.

—No te preocupes en absoluto—dijo Charlie, mientras en broma se estiraba para tomar la mano de Severus, pero fue apartado por su pareja, quien murmuró que Charlie podía dejar a Potter para bailar con “Mr. Alto, oscuro y misterioso”.

—Hey, sexy—siseó Harry. Severus sonrió, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar, ya que todavía no podía controlar su uso de Pársel. Aún no le habían contado a nadie su nueva habilidad—Le dije a Kieran que nos encontraríamos con él a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Eso debería darnos tiempo suficiente para pasar el rato aquí y hacer mella en las sobras—Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Sev, disfrutando de su baile. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción, no queriendo estar en ningún otro lado.

* * *

Una vez más en el Instituto Wellingfield de Sanación y Bienestar, Harry se encontró con una bella bruja que los llevó a él y a Severus a una habitación donde Kieran y Frances estaban esperando. Harry se preguntó por qué había tan poca gente en el Instituto ese día, y tenía la sensación de que la respuesta de Frances no era completamente sincera. A Harry le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba Severus en una situación en la que no solo estaría sin su varita lista, sino rodeado de extraños. Quizás Frances había despejado el lugar para ayudar a Severus a sentirse más a gusto.

Severus los dejó para ir a la sala de exámenes. Harry estaba esperando ir, pero se decepcionó cuando Severus se declaró un hombre adulto que no necesitaba que nadie le tomara la mano. Harry sabía que no era una exclamación dirigida a él mismo. Severus no se estaba refiriendo a cuando Harry había necesitado apoyo; él simplemente quería privacidad. Cuanto más se quejaba su amante, más se daba cuenta Harry de lo realmente difícil que era para él.

Harry caminó dando vueltas en el Instituto, pasando el tiempo al recordar algunas de sus actividades allí. Echó un vistazo a la habitación donde había gastado su magia y estaba agradecido de que Severus no tuviera que hacerlo. Más allá de cualquier duda, la vulnerabilidad de estar mágicamente agotado no haría que Severus se sintiera mejor.

Una puerta al otro lado de la habitación se abrió para revelar a alguien que no había visto antes—¿Sr. Potter? —sus ojos se abrieron con reconocimiento—Soy la sanadora Joy. No tuve la oportunidad de conocerle cuando estuvo aquí anteriormente—hizo una reverencia cortés y agradeció la oferta de Harry de usar su nombre de pila.

Joy estaba emocionada de ver a Harry Potter en la sala donde se había agotado la magia (si no fuera por la razón que probablemente esperaba) y se ofreció a controlar su nivel de energía mágica mientras realizaba una tarea difícil. Ella le dijo que no estarían trabajando en esa habitación, pero la tarea cumpliría su propósito. Ella había querido reorganizar un área durante años, pero eso incluía la reubicación de un estrado de piedra muy pesado. El trabajo podría haberse hecho fácilmente sin Harry, pero como tomaría organizar a varias personas para hacerlo, lo había estado posponiendo...

Más tarde, cuando la habitación se arregló tal como ella había querido, Harry le confesó que no había estado allí para agotar su magia, pero estaba feliz por algo que hacer mientras esperaba a Severus. Le preguntó a la sanadora Joy si Phoebe estaba hoy. No la había visto desde su última reunión desastrosa cuando accidentalmente tocó a la mujer extremadamente sensible. Pensando en el pasado, debería haber esperado la respuesta de Joy, pero se sobresaltó cuando explicó que la sanadora Phoebe estaba a salvo en su casa para evitar cualquier posible contacto con un paciente que podría matarla inadvertidamente. Por un breve momento, Harry pensó que se refería a sí mismo, pero cuando hizo una referencia a la Marca Tenebrosa, comprendió que se refería a Severus.

* * *

Cuando el examen de Severus se completó, Harry se decepcionó una vez más de escuchar que no era bienvenido a sentarse a la consulta. Después de todo, de alguna manera lo había involucrado, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo, para justificar su curiosidad. No tenía sentido que Severus ganara la habilidad de hablar Pársel cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

Harry recordó los comentarios groseros de Ron sobre Hermione que soplaba chispeantes manchas de Harry de su nariz después. Cuando se le preguntó, Neville recordó que Severus había estornudado varias veces, pero eso no hacía las cosas muy diferentes de Hermione. Harry había tenido la impresión de que Neville tenía algo en mente, pero su amigo no dio más detalles. Leal como un Hufflepuff, Neville no traicionaría a Severus diciéndole a alguien que había visto al Maestro de Pociones en un estado menos que digno.

* * *

Mientras Harry reflexionaba sobre las posibilidades, Severus se sentó con un especialista que le hizo muchas de las mismas preguntas que ya había hecho con Kieran.

Después de un tiempo, el Sanador le pidió a Harry que entrara y le mostrara su forma de ciervo Patronus. Severus quería protestar y se sintió aliviado cuando ella le pidió que lanzara una esfera de contención alrededor de Harry antes de la transformación. Para gran consternación de Harry, no le pidieron que se quedara después.

—Eres muy protector con él—dijo sin juicio. Severus asintió levemente—¿Puedes decirme qué tan cerca están Harry y tú? —.

—Muy cerca—Severus no vio cómo esto importaba y se debe haber demostrado, porque ella explicó más.

—Sé que algunas de mis preguntas pueden parecer irrelevantes, incluso intrusivas, pero a menudo conducen a respuestas que de otro modo podríamos haber omitido. Te aseguro que, sea lo que sea que me digas, mantendré la máxima confianza. Nada de lo que digamos saldrá de esta habitación—ella recibió otro brusco asentimiento.

—Hablemos de la magia que quizás no hayamos cubierto hasta el momento. Después de que llegaste a Hogwarts vía Traslador…—revisó su hoja informativa—¿Madame Pomfrey o alguien más te lanzó hechizos? ¿Algún diagnóstico o encantamientos curativos? —.

—No, no lo permitiría—Al principio, no había querido que se tomaran un tiempo para trabajar con Harry, y después de eso no quería hacer nada más que observar el ascenso y caída del pecho de su amante, confirmando que todavía estaba vivo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dirías que te sentaste a su lado? —ella preguntó como si leyera su mente—Lo que quiero decir es, ¿cuánto tiempo dirías que estuviste en contacto con la sustancia restante que no volvió Harry? —.

—Unas horas, hasta que Albus me necesitó para recuperar una poción, o al menos esa fue su excusa para que me lavara la capa de barro y... Harry—la última palabra fue pronunciada casi con reverencia.

—¿Tomaste el flu en tus habitaciones? ¿Apareciste? —.

—No, la aparición no es posible en Hogwarts. No tomé el flu—agregó.

Se dio cuenta de que no había mencionado cómo había ido a su alojamiento. Intentando de nuevo, ella fue explícita—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que alguien haya lanzado magia sobre tu persona en el camino a tus habitaciones? —.

—No, no quería que los estudiantes me vieran...—hizo una pausa—mal vestido—no mencionó las lágrimas en su rostro—Yo...—lo mató tener que decirlo, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta de que este solo hecho podría ser la respuesta que estaban buscando—Normalmente no comparto esta información—hizo una pausa—Soy un animago. Volé a mis habitaciones—La sonrisa que vio en su rostro le dijo que había tenido razón al revelar ese secreto.

La sanadora llamó con entusiasmo a varios otros sanadores, y en cuestión de minutos la sala estaba llena de personas, incluyendo a Kieran, Frances y Harry, quienes estaban considerando la nueva información. Después de mucha discusión, se decidió que cuando Severus se transformó por primera vez en su forma Animaga, la parte de Harry contenida en el polvo brillante, que a pesar de ser un Patronus, había sido una forma animaga, se reformó de tal manera que se incorporó en Severus, convirtiéndose permanentemente una parte integral del mago. En pocas palabras, magia reconoció magia, y combinada debido a la transformación Animaga. Ahora era parte de Severus. No sabían el “cómo” de eso con certeza, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que no era solo el “recubrimiento” externo de Harry nada más, sino que debido a que algunas de las partículas habían sido tomadas internamente, ambas inhaladas y algunas posiblemente ingeridas, así como mezcladas con sus lágrimas, que juntos lo habían hecho posible. El uso de sustancias como la saliva y las lágrimas, así como otras no mencionadas en círculos respetables, tenían una larga y poderosa historia en la magia.

* * *

Durante días, Severus pensó en lo que los sanadores le habían explicado. Un punto en particular era importante para él, aunque por dos razones diferentes.

Primero, fue que los magos entrenados eran capaces de “ver” la magia, y cuando un mago usa magia oscura para apoderarse de la magia de otro, nunca se infunde completamente con la suya. Tienen pleno uso de él, pero siempre será extraña, empañando su esencia mágica, reconociblemente distinta, identificable y, por lo tanto, capaz de separarse. Severus por supuesto sabía de esto, y había estado preocupado. Él nunca haría tal cosa, pero sabía que, si las autoridades lo checaban, lo encontrarían. Temía que parecería que había hecho algo oscuro, ayudándose con la magia de Harry mientras su héroe estaba incapacitado. Fue un gran alivio que la sanadora anunciara que no era posible decir qué magia tenía Severus antes comparada con ahora, se había integrado completamente y ahora simplemente era parte de Severus. No fue fácil decir cuánto de un aumento mágico tuvo, ya que no habían medido su magia de antemano, pero era irrefutable que ahora era un hablante de pársel.

Cuando Severus entró en una sala especial para probar algunas cosas, tuvo cuidado de no caer en la misma trampa que Albus había puesto para Harry mientras probaba su destreza mágica. No lo hicieron levantar grandes baúles ni piedras, sino que le hicieron probar varios hechizos complicados. Se dio cuenta de que había momentos en los que sentía más poder fluyendo a través de él que antes, pero no estaba realmente convencido de que se realizaran grandes hazañas.

Así que fue con gran alegría que Harry pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Severus cuando los Sanadores le explicaron que mientras Severus estaba haciendo exactamente lo que pensaba que estaba haciendo, lo que no le habían dicho era que la habitación en sí misma hacía los utensilios mágicos ineficaces. Esa lista incluía varitas, bastones, bolas de cristal y similares. Su magia no había tenido varita mágica.

La segunda razón fue mucho más personal. Severus reconoció lo que los Sanadores habían dudado en decir. La magia no se combinaba de esa forma con cualquier mago, independientemente de lo dispuestos que estuvieran. La implicación fue intensa y humillante. Algo con lo que ciertamente nunca había creído que sería dotado. Severus sabía que Harry podría no darse cuenta de la importancia total; su comprensión de la tradición y los saberes de los magos no era tan profunda como la de aquellos que nacieron y crecieron con ella. Aunque Harry había estudiado la cultura de los magos después de que había terminado en Hogwarts, todavía echaba de menos una gran oferta que simplemente se daba por sentada. Por otra parte, Severus reflexionó que esto era posiblemente algo conocido por todas las personas, con o sin magia. Que necesitaba algo como esto para dejarlo tan claro como el cristal, puede ser simplemente otra señal de que su propia educación también era deficiente. Tenía mucho que considerar, aunque parecía que ahora tenía justificación para actuar sobre lo que había estado sintiendo durante algún tiempo.

* * *

Mientras Severus echaba de menos escuchar los sonidos sibilantes de Harry perdido en la pasión, descubrió su nueva habilidad para tener posibilidades que nunca antes había considerado. A horas extrañas, el Maestro de Pociones se podía encontrar caminando por los pasillos de las mazmorras siseando—Abrir—en un intento de encontrar pasajes secretos o escondites. Tenía muchas ganas de explorar la Cámara de los Secretos con Harry. Es cierto, antes de que pudiera haberlo hecho junto con él, pero ahora, también podía ir solo si lo deseaba.

En raras ocasiones, se encontró pensando en Trelawney y su predicción. Por más que lo intentara, no podía entender cómo podría “sacar más provecho” de que Harry se fuera. Su corazón se encogió ante ese pensamiento. Lo que le molestaba infinitamente era que, mientras le daba vueltas al cerebro, Albus parecía pensar que todo estaría bien, que una vez más, Severus encontraría la forma de salvar a Harry Potter.

Se le ocurrió, sería mejor que se fuera ahora si iba a hacer algún “salvamento” este día; llegaba tarde para encontrarse con Harry, y sabía que el mago probablemente se extendería demasiado si Severus no estaba allí para ayudar con el Proyecto actual.

* * *

—¿Tres veces es un encanto? —preguntó Severus, tratando de parecer optimista ante las ruinas que alguna vez fueron la casa que Harry estaba construyendo en Godric's Hollow. Harry se encogió de hombros tontamente. Él no se separaría de la tierra, pero la idea de empezar de nuevo era demasiado desalentadora para pensar en este momento. Con la ayuda de Severus, el área fue despejada, luciendo estéril una vez más. Había tomado algo de tiempo, quitar el manto carbonizado de los restos de la chimenea. Harry se rió entre dientes, pensando en lo nervioso que había estado Neville cuando él lanzó el hechizo adhesivo para ayudar a sostener el manto cuando Harry lo había clavado en su lugar.

Mirando a través de los jardines, Harry vio que el pequeño bulto que habían descubierto era el resto de la piedra angular de la casa original, donde habían vivido sus padres. Era difícil ver porciones del césped ahora pisoteado y no imaginar que todavía pudiera ver sangre donde había estado el Mortífago muerto. Quitaron un metro de tierra junto con el cuerpo para no dejar ni una pizca del mal que había ensuciado la propiedad, pero era aún más difícil limpiar el recuerdo.

Sin querer salvar nada relacionado con la batalla con Voldemort, Harry y Severus habían desterrado casi todo menos la bendita bañera que todavía estaba en su caja algo quemada. Su sólida presencia había sido un regalo del cielo, y Harry no se deshacía de ella.

Severus hizo un punto de concentrarse en los aspectos positivos de la propiedad. Brevemente caminaron más allá del denso matorral hasta donde corría un pequeño arroyo. Los azafranes salpicaban el paisaje suave como si fueran un buen adelanto de futuras flores que alegrarían los jardines.

Su lugar elegido, Harry comenzó a despejarlo para que pudiera extender una manta para un almuerzo abundante. Antes de establecerse, Severus lanzó varios hechizos, incluido uno para eliminar todos los bichos y asegurar su privacidad.

—¿Pensé que era la comida que tendrías que repartir? —preguntó Severus cuando Harry empujó la canasta a un lado, extendiéndose sobre la manta.

Harry tarareó, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, y esperaba que tuvieran tiempo antes de que los espectadores llegaran. Desde la desaparición de Voldemort, la casa se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de atracción turística. La tierra no era imposible de rastrear, por lo que no era difícil de encontrar, pero eso no significaba que realmente pudieran ver algo más allá de los encantamientos y hechizos de privacidad de Harry. Ninguno de los cuales impedía que la gente viniera y mirara alrededor, esperando una mirada de qué, ellos no sabían. Una salpicadura de sangre, ¿tal vez? No se pudo encontrar ninguna, incluso si hubieran podido ver correctamente en el área.

Después de pasar un tiempo en consideración, Harry habló—Estaba pensando—se acercó a la mano de Severus, y lo puso de rodillas, al lado de donde yacía—Todo este tiempo, me has cuidado tan bien—dio un feliz suspiro y se pasó la lengua por los labios—Me has cocinado, preparado pociones—mientras hablaba, Harry pasó sus manos por su cuerpo—Has sido muy cariñoso en el dormitorio, tan tierno y cuidadoso mientras me estaba recuperando—.

Cada prenda de ropa se desvaneció y desapareció por completo, ya que fue suavizada por sus manos ahora fuertes—Me hiciste sentir tan amado—la voz de Harry era más ronca mientras sus manos seguían vagando por su propio cuerpo tenso—Ahora quiero sentirme necesitado—Harry empuñó su pene y gimió, no por la sensación de su propia mano, sino por el cuerpo de Severus que rápidamente cubrió el suyo. La tela de la ropa de Severus se frotó solo por unos segundos antes de que también se hubiera ido—Llévame como querías desde hace semanas. Vamos, Sev—alentó, como si Severus necesitara algún estímulo en ese momento—Creo que es hora de que reclames mi nuevo cuerpo para tu o...—.

Antes de que Harry pudiera terminar su oración, estaba siendo tomado. El beso fue tan feroz; no hubo una batalla de lengua por el dominio. No había dudas sobre quién estaba actualmente a cargo. Una mano enterrada en su cabello tiró de la cabeza de Harry hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello donde Severus comenzó su exploración. El aliento de Harry se detuvo cuando Severus se agarró a su hombro, chupando y mordisqueando, mientras sus fuertes manos agarraban los brazos de Harry, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Como un nuevo caldero brillante—.

—¿Un qué? —Harry estaba demasiado cautivado por lo que Severus estaba haciendo con su boca como para haber entendido lo que había dicho.

—Un caldero—repitió contra el cuello de Harry—Cuando es nuevo, tienes que cuidarlo, frotar aceites en su superficie para prepararlo adecuadamente—frotó el vientre de Harry mientras hablaba—Entonces, cuando estés seguro de que está listo, tomará el calor más intenso—.

—Como una nueva escoba de carrera—murmuró Harry.

—¿Qué? —.

—Nada, el caldero funciona. Enciéndeme, Sev—.

Y Severus lo hizo.

Alrededor de la época en que Harry pensó que no había ni un centímetro de él que no hubiera sido probado o mordisqueado, notó vagamente a algunas personas señalando los jardines. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no haber notado que la pareja estaba tendida sobre la manta, pero eso no importaba, ya que Harry sabía que los encantamientos que protegían su intimidad no flaquearían. Nadie desde el borde de la propiedad escuchó un jadeo estrangulado cuando Severus hundió su lengua en la entrada de Harry.

—Gah—Harry se olvidó por completo de todas las distracciones. Luego comentaría sobre el torpe público de Sev, pero por ahora, Harry no tenía otros pensamientos más allá de su propio culo y las alucinantes cosas que Severus hacía con su lengua. Jadeaba como un animal en celo, pero tan glorioso como todo se sentía, no era suficiente. Harry hizo varios sonidos confusos que podían parecerse a “más, follar, necesitar” y quizás “fóllame” tres veces más hasta que adquirieron un tono de gemido y Severus decidió que Harry había suplicado lo suficientemente bien para que se le concedieran sus deseos.

En el breve momento que tardó Severus en ponerse en una buena posición, había encantado la entrada de Harry para estar lubricada y lista para su dolorida polla.

Hubo una pequeña conmoción entre los espectadores que habían notado un pequeño grupo de pájaros que repentinamente habían volado desde la parte posterior de la propiedad. Algo los había asustado, pero desde su punto de vista, nadie podía descubrir qué había causado la perturbación.

Severus, por su parte, encontró que el grito de Harry era música para sus oídos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había hecho gritar a su amante. El amor suave y pausado rara vez producía sonidos tan agradables—¡Sí! —Harry gritó en el segundo golpe y “jodido Merlín” en el tercero, que había golpeado su punto dulce tan magníficamente.

Harry no le prestó atención a la forma en que Severus manipuló sus piernas sobre sus hombros. No le importaba que prácticamente hubiera estado descansando solo sobre su cabeza y hombros cuando Severus lo sostuvo en posición. Solo mientras esa enorme polla no dejara de golpearlo.

Severus sabía que su amante no estaba escuchando sus palabras, pero continuó diciéndolas de todos modos, prometiendo darle lo que quería y más, todo dicho en un tono sensual que hizo que Harry se derritiera. Palabras que podrían confundirse con las conversaciones en el dormitorio, pero que significaron mucho más. Severus hizo todo lo que pudo para hacerlo durar mientras aún mantenía su ritmo febril.

—Tócame—jadeó Harry, que estaba tan cerca de alcanzar su punto máximo.

Severus no tuvo quejas ya que él mismo estaba llegando al borde. Preocupado porque no iba a durar más, Severus estaba complacido de ver que solo había tocado un poco la polla de su Harry antes de que las corrientes de semen caliente fluyeran sobre su mano. Como si la sensación en su mano fuera todo lo que necesitaba, Severus llegó con tanta fuerza que vio estrellas delante de sus ojos.

Al escuchar una risita inesperada, Severus miró a su sonriente amante, y descubrió que los había apartado de la manta con su entusiasmo. La cabeza de Harry estaba en el suelo, tierra suelta en su cabello, y salpicada con varias gotas de vino que habían logrado alcanzar su pecho y mentón. No pudo evitar reírse de su amante cuando Harry usó el dorso de su mano para limpiarse las gotas nacaradas de su rostro, solo para mancharlo con tierra.

Por unos momentos al menos, Severus estaba dispuesto a ignorar el suelo debajo de ellos y se acostó parcialmente al lado, pero sobre todo encima de Harry—Tienes buena tierra aquí, mucho potencial—Dijo Severus—Ahora hemos mezclado nuestra semilla en el suelo. Estoy seguro de que era justo lo que este lugar necesitaba, antes de construir una nueva base—.

Harry no estaba seguro si estaba bromeando o no. Todavía no estaba del todo convencido de que quisiera comenzar a construir, una vez más. Él se sintió vacilante—No sé, Sev. Tal vez, como dijiste, será diferente esta vez, con que me ayudes en tu verano libre, pero...—se apagó. Han sucedido tantas cosas aquí, tantas cosas malas. Estaba ignorando la pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que hablaba de las cosas buenas que sucedieron allí también. Recordaba las historias que Remus le había contado sobre Sirius y cómo Harry solía sostener las grandes orejas negras con su puño de bebé y se tiraba de la piel mientras intentaba pararse. Dar un paseo en la espalda de su padrino mientras Remus lo sostenía. Su madre recogiendo los objetos rompibles hasta que Harry creciera, o tal vez hasta que Siri madurara. Resultó que ninguna de esas cosas sucedería mientras esa casa estuviera en pie. Incapaz de permanecer acostado en su agitación, Harry se levantó bruscamente, seguido rápidamente por Severus, quien no tenía intención de quedarse en la tierra sin su amante. Severus puso una mano alentadora en el hombro de Harry. Era como una poción calmante en un reconfortante apretón. Harry suspiró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos estaban una vez más limpios y vestidos.

—Claramente, no fue para mí vivir aquí—dijo Harry en un tono derrotado—¿Qué pasa con las casas de Potter? —.

—Quizás deberías comenzar a construir de nuevo—se detuvo para arrodillarse—como un Snape—.

De repente, el aire se fue y Harry se encontró sin aliento. En ese momento, todas las dudas desaparecieron—¿Un Sssnape? —Tartamudeó Harry, involuntariamente parecido a Pársel. Severus estaba seguro de haber escuchado la palabra sí repetirse una y otra vez, pero era difícil de decir cuando la boca que hablaba estaba enterrada contra su cuello, y los brazos lo sujetaban con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar.

Un destello azul zumbó ligeramente a lo largo de los dos cuando un rubor mágico los hizo jadear, y por un momento, Severus podría haber jurado que oyó reír a Albus.

Fin

 


	88. No Es Un Epílogo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Casi un año después, Harry se encontró en la sala de estar con Hermione. Ella le había estado enseñando a tejer botines de bebé. Le gustaba el enfoque tranquilizador y la simetría: estaba haciendo algo que le recordaba a uno de los primeros regalos reales que había recibido de alguien a quien le importaba. Reflexionó sobre el jersey de punto de Molly Weasley, que lo había acogido como parte de su familia.

—Uno pensaría que ya lo superarían—se quejó Harry, que había sido rodeado de búhos de personas que querían desearle lo mejor en el primer aniversario de la desaparición de Voldemort. Harry estaba contento de que sus amigos, especialmente Neville, también estuvieran recibiendo buenos deseos. Desafortunadamente, también recibió ocasionalmente aulladores debido a su elección de estar con un hombre, en lugar de una mujer, y por la identidad de ese hombre en particular. A Harry no le importaba la respuesta del público; era simplemente molesto cuando las cenizas de los sobres rojos quemados se metieron en su hilo prístino.

—Creo que tejiste cuando debiste haber purgado—instruyó Hermione, quien tomó las agujas para arreglar el error y se las devolvió—Oh, hola, Severus—sonrió al Maestro de Pociones mientras atravesaba la habitación—¿Esperando el golpeteo de pequeños pies? —preguntó ella dulcemente, sabiendo muy bien que molestaba al hombre cuando actuaba excesivamente femenina, especialmente sobre la nueva llegada.

Simplemente no era como que Hermione fuera así, y le irritaba aún más que todos estuvieran tan cómodos en su relación que ella lo molestara deliberadamente para su propio placer. Él simplemente gruñó y pasó a grandes zancadas. Él no había perdido su ventaja; cualquier estudiante lo atestiguaría más solemnemente, pero el trío dorado, seguían siendo amigos rápidos, y para su Harry, siempre haría excepciones.

—No dejes que te engañe, él está realmente muy emocionado…—Harry comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando Severus regresó de la cocina.

—¡Effie! —.

En cuestión de segundos, el elfo estaba de pie frente a ellos, su bonito vestido azul no hacía nada para ocultar su pequeño vientre redondo. Hizo todo lo posible para prestar atención a lo que Severus estaba diciendo, pero cada vez que veía a Harry tejiendo para ella, se ponía débil en las rodillas. Dobby había tenido tanta razón; Harry Potter era un gran mago. Esto era muy diferente, pero una vida tan maravillosa, tener una familia propia, incluso si eran un poco extraños y querían que sus elfos usaran ropa...

—Effie—repitió Severus, como si estuviera al borde de su paciencia—Necesitas tomar una cucharadita cada mañana para asegurarte de que estás obteniendo suficientes nutrientes para el bebé—dijo con severidad, pero sin engañar a nadie.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos para celebrar esta noche? —preguntó Hermione, quien se rió entre dientes cuando Severus salió corriendo.

—Tomando un baño—respondió Harry simplemente.

—¿Un baño? —ella se encogió de hombros, pensando en mejores formas de celebrar.

En este punto, Severus pasó caminando llevando una canasta que contenía una gran botella negra de Francia, dos copas de champán y varios suministros de spa que iban desde aceites de baño y burbujas hasta granos de sal. Seguido de cerca detrás de Severus, estaba Dobby, cargando una pila enorme de toallas esponjosas nuevas, parloteando sobre las fresas maduras que había recogido en el mercado, las más frescas, más dulces, según lo ordenado, como si Dobby trajera cualquier cosa menos lo mejor para sus maestros.

—Aparentemente, he estado haciendo lo del “baño” todo mal—se rió entre dientes.

—Hablaré con Ron sobre eso—le guiñó un ojo—Cuando llegue tu aniversario, me aseguraré de que sepa dónde conseguir los mejores suministros y también me aseguraré de que sepa los hechizos para evitar que el agua pase del piso del baño a la habitación de abajo—.

 


End file.
